Les Temps D'Après
by YvyLeeWoods
Summary: Opus 2: La nouvelle génération des héros entre à Poudlard. De nouvelles aventures, rencontres et intrigues les attendent pendant leurs sept années d'études. Mêlée entre action et romance, vous ne pourrez pas rester insensible à leur histoire !
1. annonce de l'auteur

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Histoire de bien commencer...voici une interview exclusive des trois principaux personnages que vous allez découvrir dans cette saga... Bienvenue dans les Temps D'Après!

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue écrit le 19/09/2005 réécrit le 24/08/2006**

**EDITION SPECIAL DU NEWSWEEK DU 25 SEPTEMBRE 2020**

_INTERVIEW EXCLUSIVE DE BAYRON MALEFOY, EMILY-JANE WEASLEY ET DORIAN POTTER_

Potter, Weasley et Malefoy, trois noms de famille qu'il ne nous parait plus vraiment le besoin de présenter tellement ils sont devenus célèbres dans le monde entier. L'histoire ou le destin, comme vous le préférez, a voulu que ces noms se réunissent alors que tout les opposait. Les Malefoy semblaient essentiellement connus pour leur fierté d'une lignée de sang-pur qui remontait sur des générations en plus d'un coffre bien garni à Gringotts, les Potter brillaient par le respect qu'ils inspiraient et les Weasley n'étaient célèbres que par la curiosité qu'ils inspiraient au passage de cette famille atypique. Rien n'apparaissait à première vue les unir par un lien commun mais le destin d'un jeune homme, l'élu ou le survivant, fit malgré lui bien plus que de réduire à néant le plus dangereux sorcier de tous les temps. L'histoire d'Harry Potter est connue de tous mais celle de Lily Potter intrigue encore les plus jeunes. Beaucoup font la relation avec son homonyme qui n'est autre que sa grand-mère paternelle surtout qu'elles se ressemblent étrangement physiquement mais cette Lily là n'est pas la mère d'Harry Potter mais sa fille.  
La légende de son arrivée à Poudlard varie encore selon celui qui la raconte mais il est sûr que paraître devant son père au même âge après avoir prononcé une formule pour remonter le temps et ainsi échapper à la mort n'est pas un évènement banal. Avoir le désir de changer un avenir plongeant notre société dans le chaos le plus total est tout à fait louable surtout quand on pense qu'elle se savait condamnée à rester dans ce monde où elle ne devait pas avoir sa place. Pour beaucoup d'historiens responsables d'immortaliser chaque évènement de notre société avec une objectivité théoriquement des plus totales, tout bascula lorsque la vérité sur son identité fut exposée aux principaux acteurs de la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Même si son rôle officiel dans cette bataille pour l'égalité des sangs ne fut restreint qu'à stopper la soif de pouvoir de Lucius Malefoy, peu doutent de l'influence qu'elle a eu sur le reste des actions menées contre l'oppression et surtout sur son rôle dans l'inversement de position pour Drago Malefoy. Dès lors, le rapprochement entre les trois plus célèbres familles de notre époque fut plus qu'étroit avant d'être scellé par un premier mariage. Amoureuse de son héro depuis le berceau, Ginny Weasley devenait madame Potter avant d'enfin voir son frère faire d'Hermione Granger sa belle-sœur. Egalement séduite lors de son enfance par le côté mystérieux d'un mythe qu'elle n'avait jamais connu dans sa réalité, Lily céda à l'amour qui s'offrit à elle. Etant une demi Weasley et Potter, de par ce troisième mariage, elle les lia à jamais aux Malefoy. Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé et Sang-de-Bourbe formaient alors une seule et même fratrie sous la bannière de l'Ordre du phénix.  
Tous les contes de fées se terminent par le fait que les héros se marient et font beaucoup d'enfants. Seulement, dans ce conte là, les enfants ont pris la relève avant de devenir eux-mêmes des légendes dans le monde magique. Toujours trois noms, toujours trois familles et trois destins totalement différents mais surtout trois prénoms qui enflamment les discussions des tableaux encore accrochés dans les couloirs d'un château qui les a vu grandir, s'affirmer et devenir ceux qu'ils sont à présent. Le grimoire racontant les aventures d'Harry Potter laisse maintenant la place aux enfants du phénix, et plus précisément aux héritiers, mais surtout aux temps d'après.

JOURNALISTE : Bonjour à tous les trois et merci de m'avoir a**c**cordé un peu de votre temps.

BAYRON MALEFOY : Bonjour…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Par contre, je préfèrerais que tu n**o**tes EJ et non Emily-Jane sur ton article, et puisqu'on y est, prononce bien « émilie-djayne » moitié français, moitié anglais, ça m'énerve quand on écorche mon prénom…

DORIAN POTTER : Fais pas attention, c'est son côté rebelle…

JOURNALISTE : Tout le monde connait votre histoire et il serait inutile de la rappeler lors de cette interview alors je **m**e concentrerais sur ce que finalement beaucoup ignore… Votre avis. Pour commencer, j'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez comment vous avez vécu votre entrée à Poudlard avec la réputation précoce que vous avez eu tous les trois.

DORIAN POTTER : C'est vrai qu'avoir des parents co**m**me les nôtres n'a jamais été très facile à gérer.

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Voir très chiant !

DORIAN POTTER : Je savais très bien que j'entrais **e**n étant également le fils du directeur, ce que j'appréhendais un peu.

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Juste un peu ? Il était aussi hystérique que lorsqu'il a tenu sa première baguette dans les mains la veille de la re**n**trée !

DORIAN POTTER : Tu exagères toujours les choses cousine !

JOURNALISTE : Oui, mais vous é**t**iez surtout les enfants du phénix, les progénitures des différents héros de la dernière guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! Et puis, en plus de ce surnom, vous vous êtes fais votre propre réputation… Si vous me le permettez…

DORIAN POTTER : On a certe**s** fait quelques bêtises quand nous étions jeunes…

JOURNALISTE : Créer un vent de panique au ministère le jour où un décr**e**t ne devait autoriser le port de la baguette magique qu'à treize au lieu de onze… c'est plus qu'une simple bêtise d'e**n**fants quand même… V**o**s parents ont dû aller se justifier à votre place !

DORIAN POTTER : Heu…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : On ne pouvait pas per**m**ettre une telle injustice !

JOURNALISTE : Injustice que vous aviez provoquée après avoir abusé de celle des autres, il me se**m**ble…

DORIAN POTTER : C'est vrai… On ne peut pas nier qu'on a un peu abusé de la popularité de nos parents à l'époque.

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Au moins, ça a prouver qu'un enfant devait apprendre rapidement à se servir d'une baguette pour éviter de faire trop d**e** bêtises avec celles des autres…

JOURNALISTE : Pour en revenir à ce fameux premier jour…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Pour ma part, j'étais assez contente de quitter le cocon familia**l** et de vivre enfin sans avoir toutes mes sœurs sur le dos. En avoir cinq de différents âges dont deux pair**e**s de jumelles, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas rose tous les jours, ou non, en fait, c'est trop rose tous les jours…

DORIAN POTTER : Il faut dire qu'EJ était légèrement garçon manqué à l'époque… Son père avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie avec un garçon à onze ans pour aller former une grande famille dans un coin reculé d'Angleterre…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Très drôle Dorian.

JOURNALISTE : Etre la fille de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger Weasley ne devait pas être facile tous les jours non plus.

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Merci ! Et **c**'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mon père était responsable du département des sports et jeux magiques et ma mère était l'une des rédactrices en chef du NewsWeek. J'ai dû très souvent m'occuper de mes cinq sœurs lorsqu'ils travaillaient. **H**eureusement, Grace, la quatrième, était assez sage mais Hannah, Emma, Sarah et Olivia, bref toutes celles dont le prénom finis par « a » ne méritaient que des claques à longueur de temps…

DORIAN POTTER : Chose qu'elle n'hésitait pas à faire, crois-moi !  
JOURNALISTE : Effectivement, je te crois…

JOURNALISTE : Il en v**a** de même pour toi, je suppose Dorian…

DORIAN POTTER : Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, mon père, le célèbre Harry Potter, était le directeur de Poudlard et ma mère, Ginny, était l'autre rédactrice en chef du journal. Heureusement, moi, je n'avais qu'une seule sœur à la maison en plus d'un fantôme et d'un chien. Mon enfance a été la plus normale des **t**rois, enfin normale, dans la mesure du possible je pense.

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Quand on voit ce que tu es devenu, on peut émettre des doutes…

DORIAN POTTER : Très fin EJ…

JOURNALISTE : Et toi Bayron ? Tu es resté silencieux depuis le début de l'interview. Pourtant des trois, c'est quand même toi qui as vécu le plus de péripéties lors de ta scolarité et l'histoire de ta famille est également peu commune. Un grand-père mangemort tué par sa mère qui n'est autre que la fille d'Harry Potter venue du futur, un véritable roman fantastique !

BAYRON MALEFOY : Dis comme ça… C'est sûr…

JOURNALISTE : Pourtant c'est le résumé qu'on peut trouver dans beaucoup **d**'article concernant tes origines !

BAYRON MALEFOY : Je la verrais peut-être autrement si tu me le permets. Ma mère est simplement une sorcière qui est experte en potion et qui a suivi parfaitement les instructions de sa propre grand-mère. Elle a ainsi pu faire un bond dans le temps, chose que nous avons également fait Dorian et moi, à la seule différence que retourner dans le passé et y changer des évènements ne permet plus de rentrer. Elle a été coincée ici, elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père, et a permis à notre société de vivre normalement.

JOURNALISTE : Quand même ! Elle n'a pas épousé n'importe qui ! Drago Malefoy, un des meilleurs parti d'Angleterre sorciers et moldus confondus, mais surtout le fils de son ennemi, ce n'est pas rien ! Et je me permets de rajouter qu'il était en plus de ça, très convoité des demoiselles à cette époque. Puis, ton père fut l'un des deux sorciers à avoir tué Vous-Savez-Qui… Il est un héro de guerre tout comme **e**lle !

BAYRON MALEFOY : Pour moi, ils sont mes parents…

JOURNALISTE : Très bien. Et pour toi ? Cette rentrée ?

BAYRON MALEFOY : Sans plus… Ravie d'apprendre la magie bien sûr, d'utiliser ma baguette. Je devais être également assez nerveux de l'inconnu à l'époque.

JOURNALISTE : Toi aussi, tu devais supporter le fait que ta mère était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans cette école.

BAYRON MALEFOY : Apprendre avec le meilleur professeur possible dans une matière n'a rien d'honteux. C'est sûr que comme Dorian, j'appréhendais le regard des autres par rapport à ça mais vu qu'on n'avait pas ce cours en première année, les choses se sont faites en douceur pour moi.

JOURNALISTE : Tu étais tout de même le petit-fils du directeur et les liens entre vous ne devaient pas être évidents !

DORIAN POTTER : ça c'est sûr…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

BAYRON MALEFOY : Je n'ai pas trop souffert de ça finalement. On me l'a quelques fois souligné, surtout Dorian qui aimait me rappeler que j'étais son neveu et que je lui devais le respect, mais le début de ma scolarité a été assez soft par rapport à ces deux là. Et puis, on s'est surtout bien amusé en fin de compte !

JOURNALISTE : Les choses ont vraiment commencé à se compliquer à quel moment selon vous ?

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : En fin de troisième année…

DORIAN POTTER : Oui, je crois que cette période dont parle EJ a été un tournant assez spécial pour nous trois…

JOURNALISTE : Pour toi aussi Bayron ?

BAYRON MALEFOY : Même si j'avais été aussi touché qu'eux, je dirais que pour moi, tout est devenu délicat quelques mois après…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Ca ya, pas de doute à avoir…

BAYRON MALEFOY : Ca t'amuse, hein ?

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Oh oui !

JOURNALISTE : Nous arrivons malheureusement à la fin de notre interview, mais avant j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez retenu de cette période de votre vie ?

DORIAN POTTER : L'amitié…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Je confirme…

BAYRON MALEFOY : L'amour aussi peut-être…

DORIAN POTTER : Attention, le spécialiste parle !

BAYRON MALEFOY : Je n'ai absolument rien à vous envier, je vous signale !

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Quand même !

DORIAN POTTER : Surtout la dernière année à **B**eauxBâtons ! Là, tu avais fais fort !

BAYRON MALEFOY : **A**ttendez, ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute !

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Mais non, c'était celle de Merlin !

BAYRON MALEFOY : EJ… Parfois tu devrais apprendre à te taire…  
DORIAN POTTER : Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet initial, je rajouterais quand même la montée d'adrénaline…  
BAYRON MALEFOY : L'aventure…  
EMILIE-JANE WEASLEY : Ah, ça, on n'en a pas manqué !

JOURNALISTE : Voilà justement ma question de la fin. De par votre scolarité, vous avez ouvert de nouvelles visions au monde magique, N'avez-vous pas peur d'avoir ouvert la boite de pandore ?

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Tu en as des questions franchement…

DORIAN POTTER : Je crois que le ministère a bien travaillé pour faire en sorte que tout soit sous contrôle…

BAYRON MALEFOY : L'enseignement de Merlin nous apprend que la magie est comme une personne, elle grandit avec le temps. A nous tous de lui faire une bonne éducation…

JOURNALISTE : Et bien, je pense que mes lecteurs seront ravis de vos réponses et je vous remercie de m'avoir donné cet entretien. La vie des héritiers passionne toujours nos abonnés et c'est toujours avec plaisir qu'on aime relater quelques souvenirs…

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY : Merci à toi !

DORIAN POTTER : Ca a été un plaisir !

BAYRON MALEFOY : Tout à fait…

_Ro**y**al Garner.  
JOU**R**NALISTE au NewsWeek._

----------------------------------

_M**o**t de l'auteur : _

Bienve**n**ue dans les aventures des Temps D'Après !

J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie de découvrir le prochain chapitre de cette histoire pour ne plus vous arrêter qu'à la lecture du terrible mot « fin ».

Cette Fanfiction est la suite de « Une Question De Temps » (Couple Harry/Ginny). Elle raconte les péripéties de la nouvelle génération d'enfants issue des différents couples formés entre les personnages créés par JK Rowling plus ceux que j'ai ajouté. L'histoire commence en 2010, en Angleterre, plus précisément à Londres dans le quartier Grimmaurd, où un petit garçon de onze ans s'apprête à faire sa rentrée scolaire et se poursuivra en compagnie de ses cousins tout au long des sept années scolaires qui feront de lui un homme.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

YvyLeeWoods


	2. Chapitre 1 à 10

**Un matin pas comme les autres.**

Le soleil avait du mal à percer l'obscurité de la chambre d'un enfant de onze ans. Le chaton qui dormait tranquillement sur le lit, bien au chaud au-dessus de la couette, s'étira délicatement et comme à son habitude, alla lécher le visage de son maître.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils trois fois avant de caresser son compagnon sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était réveillé à son tour. Le chaton se mis alors à ronronner, satisfait d'avoir réussit sa mission.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et la mère du garçon entra discrètement.

Tu es réveillé mon chéri ?

Oui, man !

Ne traîne pas mon cœur, on doit pas être en retard. Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Va vite prendre ta douche et habille-toi.

Oui, man ! Répéta son fils pas de bonne humeur.

Allez, viens avec moi Lucky, laisse ton petit maître se préparer, je t'ai préparé un bon bol de lait…

La mère sortit avec le chat, et le jeune homme consenti à se lever. Effectivement, il s'apprêtait à vivre un grand jour. Il avait eu onze ans il y a plusieurs mois et cette année, il entrait à l'école, mais pas n'importe quelle école. Il allait suivre les cours à l'école magique de Poudlard. La célèbre école pour sorciers d'Angleterre.

Une fois, prêt, il regarda sa chambre une dernière fois. Il allait vraiment regretter tous les posters de joueur de Quidditch, le jeu national de sorciers. Et cette chambre était pour lui un véritable refuge face à la célébrité de ses parents.

Il était conscient qu'il ne serait pas inconnu à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas une seule fois ou les gens le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il se promenait au Pré-au-Lard avec ses parents. Au début, il avoue que ça ne le dérangeait pas forcément. Il était fier d'avoir des parents si puissant et si célèbre mais au fil des années, la célébrité pesa un peu lourd sur ces petites épaules.

Maintenant, il appréciait la solitude lorsqu'il ne s'amusait pas avec ses nombreux cousins et cousines. Toute fois, il avait apprit à gérer sa célébrité. Certain pouvait dire qu'il avait la grosse tête et qu'il était arrogant mais d'autres savait que c'était qu'une simple façade héritée de son père. D'ailleurs, avec la couleur de ses cheveux, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il tenait de lui. Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère et la couleur de ses yeux émeraude rappelait ses origines du côté des Potter.

Heureusement, ses cousins préférés seraient avec lui. A eux trois, ils formaient un trio infernal. Sous l'influence négative de Sirius, les cousins étaient toujours en train de faire les quatre cents coups. Aidé par leurs oncles, ils mettaient toujours de l'ambiance lors des réunions familiales.

Bayron Malefoy prit son petit déjeuner avec ses parents et ses petits frères. Contrairement à lui, ses frères Sirius et Stanley ressemblaient plus à leur père. Les petits faisaient leur cirque du matin et refusaient une fois de plus d'aller chez leur arrière-grand-mère qui faisait office de nounou. C'est pas qu'elle était un ogre mais elle débordait un peu trop d'amour envers ses petits et arrière petits-enfants.

Ce n'est pas la peine de commencer ! S'écria Lily Malefoy

Mais je ne veux pas y aller, hurla Sirius

Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, ça sera la punition… Et tu sais ce que ça signifie…

Mais maman !

Pas de mais Sirius, allez va vite prendre ta cape et on y va ! Allez Stan, dépêche-toi de finir, ton frère ne doit pas arriver en retard à la gare

Oui maman, répondit le plus sage des trois.

Man ? Tu prends le train avec nous, ou tu transplane jusqu'au château ?

Je dois préparer votre arrivé là-bas, et puis c'est ton moment à toi mon cœur, vit le intensément surtout ! On se verra se soir lors de la répartition.

Ah super !

Bah cache ta joie Bayron !

Oups… désolée maman, bon, on y va, Dorian et EJ vont m'attendre.

Oui oui, Ah, bah de toute façon, ton père arrive avec la voiture moldu. Allez, tout le monde en route ! SIRIUS ! ON Y VA ! Hurla Lily sur le plus turbulent de ses trois fils.

Ouai ouai, j'arrive !

Sirius, tu viens, ou je demande à Mimolly de prendre tout particulièrement soin de toi aujourd'hui !

Oh non ! Voilà, je suis là, je suis là, alors, vous n'êtes pas encore partis, je vous attends moi, dit le fripon en retournant la situation à son avantage.

Allez en route, termina la mère de famille en fermant la porte de leur maison.

Bayron était partagé à l'idée que sa mère soit professeur dans son école. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas responsable de maison et elle rentrait chez eux tous les soirs. Elle ne serait donc pas sur ses baskets la nuit. Il avait déjà son grand-père qui était le directeur, c'était déjà bien assez pour lui.

Lors du voyage de chez lui à la gare, ses frères n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, et pour être exacte, Sirius embêtait le cadet, son activité favorite. Une fois arrivées à la gare, la famille Malefoy se rendit sur les quais de la gare et s'engagea entre les voies neuf et dix qui menait sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Au grand bonheur de l'aîné de la famille Malefoy, ses cousins étaient déjà là avec leurs familles. Il n'était pas dur de les repérer avec sa tante Hermione qui était en réalité sa grande-tante qui hurlait sur toutes les cousines en âge de rendre leur mère complètement folle.

Salut Bayron, dit sa cousine Emily-Jane.

Salut EJ ! Que fait Dorian ?

Il essaye de se débarrasser de tante Ginny.

C'est vrai que ma grand-mère est légèrement collante…on se demande pourquoi, ria t-il en pensant à Mamolly, son arrière-grand-mère.

Bayron était en effet par exactement le cousin d'EJ et de Dorian. Etant le fils de Lily, elle-même fille de Ginny et Harry Potter, Dorian était son oncle et EJ sa grande-cousine. Mais pour simplifier les choses, ils étaient tous considérés comme cousin. Dorian prenait comme même un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il devait respect à son oncle quand il voulait le taquiner.

Le sifflet de train annonçait le départ imminent. Le trio monta dans le train sous les pleures de Ginny Potter et d'Hermione Weasley, des deux mères de Dorian et d'EJ. Ils s'installèrent dans le milieu du train et firent un signe de la main jusqu'à ce que le train soit hors de vu.

Tu prendras soin de nos petits, hein Lily…

Mais oui, hermione. Et puis ya Harry !

Ton père est plus préoccuper à discuter avec les anciens directeur que par le remplissage des livres manquant dans la bibliothèque. Alors, c'est pas à lui que je vais demander ça.

Allez, tout ira bien Hermione, ils ne risquent rien, et tu le sais bien… Oui mais Emily-Jane est si fragile…

Oh, Hermione, EJ est loin d'être fragile quand elle fabrique des pièges avec ses cousins !

Ca c'est la mauvaise influence de vos fils, les filles !

Allez, calme-toi Hermione… EJ va très bien, elle est très sérieuse comme jeune fille et je suis sur qu'elle va faire en sorte de ramener nos brebis égaré vers le droit chemin.

Hermione et Ginny accompagnées de Molly s'en allèrent avec tous les cousins pour le Terrier et Lily transplana pour Poudlard.

**Rencontre sur banquette.**

Les trois cousins commencèrent à discuter tranquillement quand un garçon aussi jeune qu'eux frappa sur la porte du compartiment.

Désolé de déranger, mais tous les compartiments sont pleins à craquer, il ne reste plus que des places ici. Ca vous dérange pas, si ?…

Non, non, entre… Moi c'est Bayron, et voici Dorian et EJ !

« Euji ? »

NON ! « édjay », c'est comme ça que ça se prononce, s'écria Emily-Jane qui ne supportait pas qu'on la nomme par son nom en entier. Sa mère le faisait déjà bien trop souvent à son goût.

Oh… Pardon madame, dit le nouveau en rigolant. Alors c'est vous, le fameux trio qu'on attendait à Poudlard. Mes parents n'ont pas arrêté de raconter votre histoire depuis une semaine. Si je dois suivre leur conseil, je dois vous éviter à tout prix, vous seriez de vrais voyous…rire J'avoue que vous en avez pas l'air ! Eclat de rire M'enfin, moi c'est Roy, Roy Garner.

Roy tout court, s'interrogea EJ aussi curieuse que sa mère.

Pour toi ma belle, c'est Royal !

Pardon ? S'indigna la jeune fille face à un tel flot d'arrogance !

Fou rireToi, je crois que je vais bien t'aimer, dit Bayron écroulé de rire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un tenait tête à sa cousine.

Normal, tout le monde m'aime moi ! Je suis l'amour incarné ! Dit-il avant de rigoler lui-même de ces bêtises.

A ta place, je me frotterais pas trop à ma cousine ! dit Dorian dans le même était que son cousin. Son rêve le plus fou est de se transformer en serpent venimeux !

La ferme Potter ! Rugit EJ.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux jeunes filles passèrent la porte.

Excusez-nous mais…

Entrez, entrez, dit Roy sans gêne. C'est le compartiment des laissés pour compte ici… ya de la place pour tout le monde, même pour deux belles filles comme vous.

Heu merci, fit l'une alors que l'autre montrait son mécontentement face à tant d'arrogance.

Royal de son nom entier, faisait bien plus que son âge. Il était vraiment sur de lui et utilisait son charme pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de tout le monde. Enfin, sauf EJ, qui le prit tout de suite en grippe. Elle avait bien à faire avec l'arrogance de ses cousins, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre dans le même genre.

Les filles semblaient plus sympas. EJ préférait la compagnie masculine, ulcérée par toutes les sœurs qu'elle avait chez elle. Mais, elle était prête à se faire de nouvelles amies, et varier les plaisirs. Il était certain, qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir les même conversations avec Bayron et Dorian qu'avec les deux filles.

Au fil des conversations, le caractère des nouvelles se détacha. La première qui s'appelait Dawn, commençait déjà à l'énerver. Elle était assez masculine et connaissait le quidditch comme si elle y avait joué depuis le berceau. Ca plaisait aux garçons qui voyait en elle, la fille de leur rêve, enfin pour des enfants de onze ans, bien sur. La deuxième, était très discrète. Pendant une bonne partie du voyage, elle lisait son livre ou regardait à la fenêtre. EJ eu un peu pitié d'elle et demanda à Dorian de se pousser un peu pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté d'elle.

Ca va Alysson ?

Oh… heu…oui, merci.

Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?

Heu… non non merci.

Ah… et tu lis quoi ?

Heu…un livre…

Ca je le vois bien, mais ça raconte quoi ?

Ah…heu…

Quoi? « Les mythes et légendes : Les plus grands sorciers animagus de tous les temps ! Et bien… tu perds pas de temps toi !

Oh… c'est pas au programme… c'est que … j'aime bien lire c'est tout…

Ah…bon… Hé les gars, si j'allais à la rencontre de la dame, je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai faim !

Ouai ouai vas-y EJ…

La fille aînée de Ron et Hermione Granger marcha alors tranquillement dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Le Royalement bête avait raison, le train était vraiment plein à craquer et tous les compartiments comptaient presque huit élèves facilement. Elle trouva la dame aux friandises qui se trouvait au tout début du train et lui acheta de quoi attendre son passage jusqu'à leur compartiment.

Chargée de nombreuses chocogrenouilles, elle retournait dans son wagon quand quelque chose la fit trébucher par terre, renversant par la même occasion tout son butin.

Aille… hé merde, dit-elle sans retenu en voyant tout ce qu'elle avait acheter par terre.

Je suis désolé, attends, je vais t'aider !

Hein ? dit EJ en réalisant qu'elle avait trébuché sur quelqu'un.

Attend, voilà le dernier, dit l'inconnu en se relevant.

Oh… heu merci, répondit EJ charmé par la rencontre. Mais… que fais-tu parterre ?

Il n'y a plus de place assise, alors j'attends ici…répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir bleuté.

Mais viens avec nous alors, dit EJ contente de pouvoir rendre service. Il nous en reste encore un chez nous ! On est que cinq !

Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

Mais non, allez viens, dit-elle en le tirant par sa cape noire jusqu'au wagon.

Regardez qui je vous ramène… Le pauvre, j'ai trébuché sur lui sans le faire exprès. Il n'avait plus de place, alors je l'ai amené chez nous.

Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque, dit Bayron en lui serrant la main. Bienvenue chez les fou, ajouta t-il. Je suis Bayron.

Et moi Dorian, ajouta le fils de Ginny et Harry Potter. Tu connais sûrement EJ, et voici Roy, Dawn et … C'est comment ton nom déjà ?

Heu… Alysson, répondit la fille timide.

Moi c'est Jaye, Jaye Dawney.

Hé… vous savez dans quelle maison, on va être attribué ?

Nous, on espère Gryffondor, dit Dorian.

Si je vais ailleurs, ma mère va me tuer dit EJ en repensant aux colères de sa mère.

Moi, je suis la dernière de ma famille… huit frère, dit Dawn avec une certaine fierté, tous à Serdaigle !

Ah…dit Bayron, légèrement déçu.

Moi, c'est Gryffondor ou rien dit Roy, en levant la main au ciel. J'ai rien d'un étudient modèle, ni d'un fouineur de bouquin et je déteste les serpents… alors j'ai pas le choix, termina t-il en faisant rire tout le monde.

La rigolade était de mise dans le compartiment des six camarades. Toute la journée de train se passa très rapidement de ce fait. En sentant le train ralentir, ils se changèrent et mirent leur robe de sorcier, obligatoire pour entrer dans Poudlard. L'excitation se sentait lors de la descente des élèves et une grosse voix appela les premières années à le suivre.

Hagrid, hurla Dorian en sa direction.

Dorian, Bayron…EJ…ah, je suis content de vous voir. Allez tous en barque… on y va !

**La répartition.**

Les élèves de premières années étaient arrivés devant la grande porte du collège. Le trio célèbre par leur naissance, avait déjà eu l'occasion de venir lors du mariage des parents de Bayron. Contrairement aux autres élèves, les cousins ne semblaient pas du tout impressionnés par la bâtisse.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'est sans surprise pour eux qu'une dame assez stricte, avec un château assez étrange, s'avança vers eux. Le professeur McGonagall se présenta à l'ensemble des élèves et les conduisirent dans la petite salle réservée aux premières années, salle qui pour cette rentrée était un peu trop petite.

Beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient derrière eux et certaines phrases virent à leurs oreilles.

« Tu crois que c'est eux ? » « Ils ressemblent vraiment à leur parent » « D'après ma mère, ils sont sources de problèmes » « La mienne m'a dit que c'était Bayron Malefoy qui avait lancé une boulquipu dans le ministère l'été dernier » « Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, le ministère avait du fermer deux jours entiers, mais ils avaient pas trouvé le coupable… » « Moi, je suis sur que c'est eux… »

Roy semblait bouillonner. Tous des hypocrites pensa t-il. Les enfants étaient tous ravis à l'époque que le ministère ferme. Un décret devait passer ce jour là. Si toute cette agitation n'avait pas ajourné la séance, les notables auraient sûrement voté l'interdiction aux enfants de moins de onze ans d'avoir une baguette magique. De ce fait, comme à son habitude, le nouvel ami du trio infernal, ne put se taire davantage.

OUI, C'EST EUX ! ET ALORS ?

Du calme Roy, c'est pas grave, on a l'habitude, dit Dorian résigné.

Mais je rêve… s'indigna EJ. Tu sais pas resté discrèt toi ! Maintenant ça y est, on est fiché !

Oh mais personne ignore qui vous êtes, dit une fille un peu en arrière sur un ton désinvolte. Qui oublierait des visages tels que les votre, placardé dans tous les magazines people bon à être uniquement un fond de cage à ma chouette.

Mais les hostilités commencent, intervint Bayron. Et ton nom est ?

Meredith Blake, fit la jeune fille avec assurance. Mais je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera quand tu seras réparti avec nous, à Serpentard, un Malefoy qui se respect va à Serpentard… Ah non, j'oubliais, ton père a sali ce noble nom, finalement, tu n'as à faire avec nous, dégaina la fille.

Redis un mot sur mon père et je vais te faire comprendre pourquoi on parle si souvent de nous, rugit le jeune Malefoy.

Bayron… du calme, on va pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour, dit Dorian qui essayait de calmer son cousin.

Oh, oui, du calme, sinon le directeur Potter va sévir. Oups, mais j'oubliais encore une fois, vous n'aurez jamais de punition puisque « papa » est le directeur, lança t-elle en direction de Dorian.

« Jambencoton » lança le fils aîné d'Harry Potter qui détestait qu'on le prenne pour un fils à papa.

Mes jambes… Aille…fit la jeune Blake en tombant à terre ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Tu me le payeras Potter !

A ton service, dit-il avant de s'avancer vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur la grande salle.

Tous les élèvent étaient émerveillés par la grande salle, magnifiquement décoré pour la rentrée. Quatre grandes tables placées en longueur rassemblaient les élèves des autres années déjà présent et une autre grande table au fond, perpendiculaire aux autres logeait les enseignant et le directeur à son centre. Le professeur McGonagall plaça un tabouret au centre juste devant la table professoral. Elle y déposa un chapeau assez grand qui à la grande surprise de l'ensemble des élèves se mit à parler.

« Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit.

Je suis le témoin de toutes ses années

Et pas une ride se dépose sur mon velours

En ces années sombre

Les sorciers se sont rapprocher

De nombreux choux et roses sont nés

Et sont réunis, ici pour une nouvelle année.

Maintenant, mettes-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits.

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Chères enfants, prenez votre temps

Je ferais le meilleur choix

Car je suis le choixpeau.

Après les applaudissements, le professeur prit une liste et annonça les premiers noms.

Keira Amely …Poufsouffle ! Dit le chapeau.

Meredith Blake …Hummm…espiègle…Serpentard Cri de joie sur la table noir et verte

Lisa Brown…hummm deux maison serait votre voie… mais pour vous ça sera Gryffondor !

Leonard Callaghan…Pas de doute…Serpentard !

Holly Cook … Humm Eh bien Serdaigle !

Dawn Davinson… Humm une sportive…Gryffondor ! A la grande surprise de la table où se trouvaient ses frères et à la sienne.

Jaye Downey… Poufsouffle ou pas…humm beaucoup de courage quand même… Gryffondor !

Gilles Duchêne… Un cerveau brillant… Poufsouffle !

Wendy Farley… Serdaigle

Kate Fisher … Gryffondor

…

Roy Garner…Humm…l'hésitation est là… mais c'est à Gryffondor que ce fin esprit ira ! Fin esprit répéta t-il à EJ qui lui fit une grimace

Julian Gilmore…Serdaigle!

Alysson MacGregor … Humm Je sens une dualité… Gryffondor!

Bayron Malefoy…Malefoy…humm Pas Serpentard n'est-ce pas… non… Je sens aussi l'esprit des Potter en toi… Gryffondor !

Harry Potter, le directeur et Lily Malefoy, professeur de l'école lui firent un large sourire pour lui communiquer leur satisfaction.

…

Mac Niger … Gryffondor

Shirley Parker …Serdaigle

Dorian Potter…Pas de doute… Digne fils de son père… Gryffondor Dorian fit une grimace sur la remarque du choixpeau et murmura, je suis pas le fils de mon père, je suis Dorian

Harry était vraiment fier de son fils, même s'ils se ressemblaient, il avait un peu voir beaucoup le caractère de sa mère. Il voyait en lui le meilleur mélange possible et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

…

Dakota Wilson… Quelle belle fleur…Poufsouffle

Emily-Jane Weasley…Encore une Weasley…Gryffondor!

Harry et Lily rirent légèrement à la remarque du répartiteur. EJ quant à elle, lança ses cheveux en arrière pour signifier sa fierté à faire parti de cette grande famille avant de faire un clin d'œil à sa cousine Yacinthe assise à la table des Serdaigle.

Le petit groupe du train s'assirent à côté sur la table. Ils étaient tous contents de se retrouver mais aussi assez surprit par certaine répartition comme celle de Dawn.

Je ne comprends pas… je suis sûr qu'il a fait une erreur, dit la jeune fille. Tous les Davinson sont de Serdaigle…

Je ne pense pas que le choix peau ai fait une erreur, dit Dorian qui essaya de la calmer.

Regarde, mes frères me font la tête !

Laisse les…, dit EJ… Tu es dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard ! Cria EJ en voulant se faire entendre des Serpentard.

Avant que le banquet commence, le directeur de l'école en la personne d'Harry Potter se leva, et comme l'était la tradition à Poudlard, il fit un léger discours.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard à tous nos élèves. Comme a pu le signaler le Choixpeau, nous avons un nombre élevé de première année pour cette rentrée et la tendance tant à s'accroître. De ce fait, nous avons fait quelques modifications dans l'organisation de l'établissement.

A partir de cette année, Il y aura trois équipes de Quidditch par maison. Deux équipes juniors et une senior. Les meilleurs de chaque équipe composeront l'équipe senior. Les équipes juniors seront composés d'élève de onze à quinze ans et les équipe senior de quinze à dix-sept. Mais la grande nouveauté de cette année, c'est que tous les directeurs d'école de magie du monde entier ont convenu d'instaurer des tournois inter-école. Je ne vous cache pas que des recruteurs d'équipe professionnelle pourraient être dans les gradins lors des matchs. De ce fait, sur les quatre équipes de Poudlard, les meilleurs composeront l'équipe de Poudlard face à celle de Salem, BeauxBâtons et Dumstrang. Ces tournois auront lieux tous les ans contrairement au tournois des trois sorciers devenus quatre depuis l'année dernière.

Sinon, pour en revenir à l'organisation, pour loger l'ensemble des nouveaux élèves de cette année, de nouvelles chambres sont allouées à chaque maison. Les dortoirs ont été transformés pour accueillir un maximum d'élèves. Les chambres sont mixe mais deux salles de bains ensorcelées préserveront l'intimité de chacun.

Maintenant place à la fête et au banquet ! Bon appétit ! »

Après le repas, les préfets en chef conduirent les nouveaux dans leurs dortoirs. Le préfet en chef de Gryffondor annonça la liste des chambres mixtes.

Pour la chambre du haut : Dorian Potter, Bayron Malefoy, Emily-Jane Weasley, Jaye Downey, Lisa Brown, Alysson McGregor, Kate Fisher et Mac Niger. Pour la chambre…

Héééééé, je veux être avec eux moi, hurla Roy ! Et cette fille aussi, on est tous ensembles ! Dit Roy en indiquant Dawn.

C'est pas vous qui allez faire la loi ici, monsieur Royal, fit le préfet en le remettant à sa place.

Je veux bien laisser ma place, fit Kate Fisher, pas très à l'aise d'être avec les célèbres enfants de l'ordre du phénix.

Moi aussi, continua Mac Niger, déjà ami avec la jeune fille.

Ah, vous voyez… ya deux places de libres maintenant…Dit Roy avec insistance !

Très bien, très bien… allez-y !

Yes ! S'écria Roy satisfait de lui !

Le petit groupe allait être réuni pour sept ans dans cette même chambre, lieux qui allait être bientôt la place centrale de toutes leurs aventures.

**4. La suite de Gryffondor**

Le préfet indiqua aux occupants de la chambre du haut le chemin pour se rendre à leur nouvelle demeure. La salle commune de Gryffondor avait été modifiée assez radicalement. Il fallait faire plus de place pour contenir l'ensemble des élèves. L'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs du haut s'était doublé en spiral pour pouvoir descendre aux chambres du bas. Ces chambres étaient réservés aux élèves déjà là et nos petits compagnons purent entendre leurs cri de joie en voyant leur nouveaux locaux. Il faut dire que Harry n'avait pas lésiné sur le confort des chambres. Celle de Dorian, Bayron, EJ, Jaye, Roy, Alysson, Lisa et Dawn était tout en haut de la tour de Gryffondor. Un sort spécial avait d'ailleurs été utilisé pour insonorisé les pièces vu le vent qui y soufflait. Harry avait légèrement fait exprès de les mettre dans ces pièces. Il y avait certe légèrement plus de confort que les autres et une meilleur vu mais elle se situait juste au dessus de la chambre des préfets. Lorsque la joyeuse troupe l'apprirent, la joie qui s'exprimait sur leur visage s'envola en un dixième de seconde.

Oh la tuile ! S'exclama Roy… Si jamais su…

Ah bah vive l'amitié ! Dit EJ contente de pouvoir lui lancer un pic.

Oh ça va hein !

On trouvera bien une solution, dit Bayron avec un sourire au coin lançant pensé qu'il n'était pas prêt à se faire avoir par son grand-père.

Lors que le préfet ouvrit la chambre, des « oh » et des « oulala » résonnèrent dans la chambre qui ressemblait plus à une suite. Les huit lits étaient alignés en demi-arc de cercle juste à côté d'une des huit fenêtres présentes dans la pièce. Une petite armoire était à la disposition de chaque élèves et le renfoncement des fenêtres permettait d'y faire une petite étagère. Les lits en baldaquin avaient des rideau noué à chaque extrémité ce qui pouvait assuré une certaine intimité nécessaire à une vie commune « mixte ». Sur le mur de droite, une cheminé réchauffait la pièce accompagnée d'un grand divan et de quatre fauteuils en velours bleu nuit. Le plafond était magnifique des milliers d'étoiles représentaient toutes les constellations du moment. Le préfet ordonna aux filles de s'installer sur la droite et les garçons sur la gauche. Au milieu des quatre lit se tenait un grand tableau représentant l'emblème de Gryffondor derrière un dernier fauteuil très large à rayure jaune et bleue.

Les valises de chaque élèves avaient déjà été déposées sur les lits et les uniformes étaient délicatement posés sur chaque montant de lit.

Roy fut le premier à chercher sa place et sauta directement en plein milieu de son lit pour tester sa résistance. Le lit broncha et le fit sauter en l'air ce qui calma très rapidement le garçon. Comme par habitude, les cousins se placèrent côte à côte, Dorian à son milieu.

Le préfet donna les dernières recommandations que les élèves n'écoutèrent guère à part Lisa et Alysson.

Le soir, tous s'assirent autour du feu et discutèrent.

On est quand même bien loti, dit EJ en regardant au plafond. Ma mère m'avait expliqué en long et en large les dortoirs, et ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ça.

D'après le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard, les pièces en haut de la tour de Gryffondor appartenaient aux anciens chargés de maison et même à Godric Gryffondor lui-même, dit Alysson.

On est dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor ! s'exclama Dorian surprit en regardant Alysson

C'est ce qui est dit ici…

Hé Alysson, il ne dit pas s'il y a des passages secrets ici, ou des trucs à découvrir ?

Heu… Aly, s'il te plait, intervint-elle. Je ne sais pas, je vais chercher si tu veux Bayron.

Hé, vous avez vu nos emplois du temps, dit Jaye avec des gros yeux.

Non, pas encore pourquoi ? Demanda EJ.

On commence par la leçon de vol demain matin, c'est bien non ?

C'est clair…dit Bayron…mais bon, on va pas apprendre grand chose nous, ça fait des années qu'on joue au Quidditch en famille… on sait déjà voler…

Hé vous en pensez quoi des équipes cette année ?

Moi, je trouve que c'est pas si mal. Comme ça, tout ceux qui voudront en faire auront leur chance. Et ce sera les meilleurs qui seront récompenser. Je trouve ça pas mal, dit Dawn.

Je suppose que vous allez vous présenter, demanda Roy en direction des cousins.

Un peu oui, dit EJ sur d'elle. Bayron est très doué en plus, ajouta t-elle en faisant rougir son cousin.

Moi aussi, dit Dawn plus discrètement.

Ouai, je suis de la parti également, dit Roy bruyamment.

On devrait aller se coucher, dit Lisa muette jusque là.

Vas y donc, fit Roy assez méchamment.

Lisa se leva sans vraiment broncher de la remarque et fut suivie par Aly qui salua tout le monde et Jaye qui baillait aux anges.

Dix minutes plus tard, Roy s'endormit sur place ce qui fut vraiment hilarant pour le reste pas encore couché. Dawn le porta jusqu'à son lit et se coucha juste après. Le trio restant allait également partir en direction de Morphée quand la lumière de la cheminé devint verte.

Les enfants ?

Papa ? dit Dorian étonné

Vous êtes bien installé ? Demanda le père inquiet

Heu oui, et pas qu'un peu…

Tu aurais pu éviter de nous mettre juste au-dessus des préfets papa !

Ah bon ? Ils sont en dessous de vous… Ah mince alors, c'est pas de chance hein, dit le directeur avec son air malin. Vos mères vous embrassent très fort et attendent une lettre dès demain matin. Vos animaux vous seront rendus demain au fait.

Ils sont où ?

Ils sont avec Hagrid pour la nuit, ils reçoivent la potion d'adoption Sinon, il y aurait trop de bagarre entre eux et de fuite pour les plus peureux. Bon, allez vous coucher, il faudra être en forme demain, et pas de démonstration demain matin jeune gens, faite uniquement ce qu'on vous demande. J'aimerais pas vous voir dans mon bureau dès le premier jour.

Oui 'pa…

Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant les autres Dorian, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Monsieur le directeur ou monsieur… n'oublie pas mon fils !

Ouai ouai papa !

Bonne nuit tonton Harry

Bonne nuit Grand-père !

Ca vaut pour vous les enfants ! Pas de marque familière devant les autres, hein !

Oui oui, bonne nuit !

Les cousins se couchèrent dans leurs lits sous les yeux protecteurs du directeur de l'école.

Alors ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Ca va, ils sont bien. Dit Harry à sa femme. On peut aller se coucher mon cœur.

Tu aurais pu éviter la mixité quand même Harry, fit Ginny en montant les escaliers de sa maison pour aller dans sa chambre.

Je ne vois pas où est le mal, les salles de bains ensorcelées seront gardiennes de leurs intimités… Et puis, ils sont jeunes, tu as des idées mal placées mon amour !

Je te rappel que j'étais amoureuse de toi bien avant de rentrée à Poudlard, et j'avais pas encore leur âge !

Allez, t'inquiète pas, ils auront trop de chose à vivre pour penser à ces choses là pour le moment.

Pour le moment… termina t-elle avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son mari.

**5. Les épreuves de sélections.**

Des rayons de soleil traversaient les rideaux de la chambre qui abritait huit jeunes sorciers.

La première a se levé était Alysson qui en profita pour prendre la salle de bain tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, tout le petit monde dormait encore. Elle se décida alors de réveiller les autres.

C'est sans problème qu'elle réveilla Lisa et Dawn, mais pour EJ, ce ne fut pas la même histoire. Elle était apparemment prise dans un beau rêve au point qu'elle avait son oreiller dans ses bras. Lorsque Alysson prononça son nom légèrement plus fort, EJ hurla de peur et se leva d'une seule traite et projeta son ami jusqu'au pied du lit de Dorian.

NON, PAS LUI !

Bonjour EJ, dit Alysson en essayant de se relevé sans succès.

Ah, c'est toi… ouf… j'ai cru que…

Tain, mais tu en fais du bruit le matin ! Tu ne sais pas être discrète non, rugit Roy de très mauvais poil.

Oh la ferme toi, je t'ai rien demandé ! Pesta la rouquine.

Ca va Aly ? Demanda Dorian qui lui proposait sa main pour se relever.

Un peu mal au dos mais ça va… la prochaine fois, je m'y prendrais autrement, dit-elle en se dépoussièrent. Bon, bah moi je suis prête, je vais dans la salle commune. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle pressée de partir de toute évidence.

Bien qu'il y ai deux salles de bains séparé, il fallu une bonne demi-heure d'attente pour le pauvre Jaye, dernier levé.

On t'attend dans la grande salle pour le petit dej Jaye, dit Bayron affamé.

Ouai ouai…c'est ça… répondit le lève-tard en train de bailler.

Une fois rassasiés, les élèves se rendirent au cours de Madame Bibine, professeur de vol. Bien qu'il y ai assez de Gryffondor pour remplir une classe entière, le directeur avait voulu garder la mixité des maisons pour que les élèves apprennent à vivre ensemble. Pour ce cours, les Gryffondor était avec les Serpentard, une bonne entrée en matière.

Hé bien, vous n'avez pas encore placé devant votre balai ? Rugit le professeur aux yeux jaunes. Bon, et maintenant, tendez votre main au-dessus et dite « Debout ».

Debout ! Hurla Roy sans aucun résultat. Mais Debout je t'ai dit ! DEBOUT !

Pas besoin de crier comme ça monsieur Garner. Ah je vois que le balais ne vous ai pas inconnu monsieur Potter, vous aussi monsieur Malefoy. Ah évidemment, Mademoiselle Weasley n'a aucun soucis non plus.

Il faut bien qu'ils sachent voler pour s'enfuir rapidement, murmura Meredith à son voisin Serpentard avant de se mettre à rire comme une gazelle.

Tu ne verras jamais un de nous trois s'en fuir, répliqua EJ rouge de colère.

Aille, que ça fait mal une réplique rouquine, ajouta la Serpentard.

Tu veux voir ce qu'une rouquine peut faire ? Dit EJ prête à lui arracher sa queue de cheval.

EJ… calme-toi, on ne doit pas se faire remarquer… dit Bayron qui essayait de la retenir.

Mais…

Mademoiselle Weasley ! Cria le professeur en voyant la jeune fille volant déjà à un mettre du sol. Veuillez descendre ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de voler que je sache.

Bien madame, répondit Emily-Jane.

Bien madame, imita Meredith toujours en train de se moquer d'elle avant de recevoir glacial

Très bien, et maintenant, diriger la pointe du balai vers le haut et laissez-vous guider.

Bayron, Dorian et EJ n'eurent aucune difficulté à s'en voler, ils se mirent à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol pour voir comment les autres s'en sortaient. Dawn n'eu pas trop de difficulté, elle y arriva au bout du second essaie. Puis Jaye et Alysson rejoignirent le trio avec une certaine facilité. Roy y arriva après une vingtaine d'insultes, trois chutes et deux retournements involontaire. La seul a rester en bas était Lisa Brown, pas vraiment doué pour la voltige.

La journée fut assez sympathique pour le petit groupe. Le cours de vol était le seul qui les mélangeait aux Serpentard. Ils découvrirent alors les différentes incantations de base, ainsi que les plantes les plus bénéfiques pour soigner les blessures superficielles. Le soir, les enfants du phénix comme beaucoup les nommaient, écrivirent une lettre à leurs parents respectifs pour leur raconter leur premières journées.

La première semaine se passa sans incident, enfin sans compter les potion raté de Lisa Brown qui fit quelques dégât sur le chevelure d'EJ et sur le visage de Dawn sans gravité.

Le samedi arriva avec les sélections pour les différentes équipes de quidditch. Au matin, c'était la sélection pour les deux équipes juniors de Gryffondor mené par le capitaine de l'équipe senior, Hamilton Cambell.

Ce nom avait un certain effet sur beaucoup de filles de l'école. Nouveaux capitaine et goal de l'équipe senior de Gryffondor, Hamilton Cambell était très élégant de sa personne en plus d'être excellent joueur. Grand blond aux yeux vert et langoureux, il était en quatrième année et se positionnait comme un des meilleurs pointeurs de Gryffondor. En gros, tout réussissait à ce garçon, ce qui avait tendance à agacer Bayron et Dorian qui voyait en lui un rival de taille.

Bonjour à tous, alors, tous ceux qui veulent se présenter à la sélection entre sous le chapiteau de Gryffondor, vous y trouverez l'équipement nécessaire à votre essaie. Nous commencerons par une course de balai afin de repérer les plus rapides d'entre vous, puis nous lâcherons les souafles pour voir votre habileté et votre agilité sur un balais et enfin nous ferons des essaie de poste pour les candidats restant.

Bayron, Dorian, Roy, EJ et Dawn s'avancèrent et ressortirent de la tente avec un balai assez médiocre et une tunique de Gryffondor. Jaye, Alysson restèrent en arrière pour les encourager.

Une trentaine d'élèves sortirent également pour tenter leur chance.

Aligner vous en haut de la tourelle de Gryffondor et à mon signal, voler le plus vite possible autour du stade. Seul les vingt premiers passeront l'étape suivante. A vos marques… Partez !

Les candidats s'élancèrent le plus vite possible pour cette course. C'est sans réelle surprise que notre trio arriva en tête avec quelques minutes d'avance. Vers la fin, il y eu un léger challenge entre les cousins pour savoir lequel allait arriver en premier. Ce fut Dorian, d'un poil avec Bayron. EJ pesta légèrement, elle prétexta un vent contraire qui l'aurait arrêté, ce qui fit rire ses cousins. Dawn arriva huitième et Roy bon dixième ce qui était plus que bien pour des débutants de première année.

Très bien, impressionnant pour certain, dit Hamilton en regardant le trio du coin de l'œil. Maintenant, testons votre agilité !

Hamilton ouvrit le coffre qui contenait les balles du jeu et lança deux souafles qui n'attendirent pas pour foncer sur les postulants.

Bayron fut la première cible et l'évita de justesse. Il était en train de discuter avec Dorian quand il aperçut la balle se diriger sur lui. Cette épreuve en élimina quatre ce qui réduisait le nombre à 16 pour 14 places.

Bien, comme vous le savez, nous devons constituer deux équipes de quatorze joueurs. Il ne reste que deux candidats de trop. Pour vous départager, voici la dernière épreuve. Vous devrez faire un piquer de seize mètres en vertical direct puis une remonté vrille en slalomant entre les tourelles.

Les candidats s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Roy devint tout bleu à la fin de l'exercice et s'éloigna discrètement pendant que le capitaine donnait les dernières informations.

Nous donnerons les résultats demain avec la répartition des équipes et la nomination des capitaines.

Tous les élèves étaient assez satisfaits de leurs prestations. Jaye alla féliciter ses amis et Aly apporta des serviettes pour Roy, toujours autant malade.

Roy joue avec des jeux trop fort pour lui, lança EJ

Nia nia nia… tu verras que je serais dans l'équipe ! Protesta le sorciers maintenant blanc comme la neige.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu sois pas dans la mienne !

Mouai !

Le soir, les sept élèves montèrent dans leurs chambres. Aly fut attiré par un tableau qui avait un lion en bas de la toile, le même lion que dans leur chambre. Elle haussa les épaules l'air de dire que c'était bizarre mais sans plus et rejoignit le reste de la troupe.

Le soir, avant de se coucher, Roy imaginait déjà l'équipe où il y serait capitaine, chose bien entendu contesté par EJ qui voyait en lui qu'un minable prétentieux. Lisa fit enflamma à nouveaux les draps de son lit en essayant une formule tout autant désastreuse qu'en classe. Aly eu heureusement le reflex d'invoquer un nuage remplis d'eau juste au-dessus du foyer ce qui évita la propagation du feu. Un petit coup de « reparo » et de « senlafleur » furent nécessaire pour que tous puissent enfin dormir en paix.

**6. Une histoire de Quidditch**

Composition des deux équipes de quidditch juniors de Gryffondor

L'équipe des deux couronnes L'équipe de la dague rouge

Bayron Malefoy (Poursuiveur) - Dawn Davinson (Poursuiveuse)

Matthew Rivers (Poursuiveur) - Maggy Swan (Poursuiveuse)

Kate Fisher (Poursuiveur) - Eliot Macgy (Poursuiveur)

Miles Bloom (Batteur) - Ophret Morag (Batteur)

Hachton Oliver (Batteur) - C. Emily-Jane Weasley (Batteuse)

Dan Quigan (Goal) - Royal Garner(Goal)

C. Dorian Potter (Attrapeur) - Nick MacDougal (Attrapeur)

Félicitation aux membres des deux équipes. Les entraînements se feront tous les dimanches matin entre 9h00 et et 10h30 pour l'équipe des deux couronnes et de 10h30 à midi pour l'équipe de la dague rouge. Bon courage et fait honneur à votre maison !

Hamilton Cambell, capitaine de l'équipe senior de Gryffondor.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor s'agglutinait devant le tableau d'affichage pour voir la composition des deux équipes. Roy poussa tout le monde pour voir si son nom y était

J'y suis ! J'y suis ! Ah merde, c'est l'autre le capitaine…

Ah, mon pauvre, tu vas souffrir, je te le dis tout de suite, dit EJ en donnant un coup de coude à son goal. Il va falloir travailler dur mon petit gars !

Bravo EJ, tu feras un bon capitaine dit Bayron légèrement déçu que EJ ne soit pas avec eux.

Mais bon, je suis sur qu'on aurait était géniaux tous les deux en poursuiveur de la même équipe, ajouta t-elle comme si elle sentait la déception de son cousin.

Hé Dorian, tu es capitaine de notre équipe, fit alors Bayron en tapant son cousin sur l'épaule en toute amitié fraternelle.

Mais EJ n'est pas avec nous ? Dit Dorian vraiment déçu.

On ne sera pas toujours tous les trois ensemble dit-elle pour essayer de consoler son cousin. Je vais pas te donner ta bouilli quand tu seras vieux et laid Potter ! Ajouta t-elle en souriant avant de partir avec Dawn pour discuter déjà de stratégie de jeu.

Hé, attendez-moi ! Dit Roy en courant derrière elle !

Bon, bah on a plus qu'à bosser notre duo Potter, dit Bayron. Et puis, on va lui ravaler son caractère à la cousine !

Oh, je sens que ça va me plaire finalement, dit Dorian en rigolant légèrement. Vivement le premier match !

C'est clair ! Allez viens allons rejoindre les filles.

Le repas du midi fut à la sauce Quidditch. Toutes les tables faisaient des commentaires sur leurs équipes où celle des autres. La table de Poufsouffle était légèrement soulagé que le trio soit séparé afin de laisser une chance à leur équipe. Celle de Serpentard rigolait déjà de mettre la racler aux prétentieux « enfant du phénix ». Le cas fut aggravé lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent avec beaucoup de journaux, pour la moitié NewsExpress, le journal que tenait la mère de Dorian et EJ.

« Cette année, Poudlard mené par Harry Potter, innove dans la pratique du Quidditch. Afin de rivaliser avec les trois autres plus grande école du monde lors d'un nouveau tournois annuel de Quidditch, chaque maison auront trois équipes, deux juniors et une senior composé des meilleurs des deux autres. De la même manière les meilleurs joueur de Poudlard, toute maison confondu rencontreront les autres écoles. Cette année, c'est à Poudlard que la compétition se déroulera en l'honneur de celui qui a eu l'idée, c'est à dire son directeur. Voici la liste des joueurs de chaque équipes et de chaque maison. Vous noterez la présence des enfants du phénix, à la grande joie de leurs parents. … Nous vous tiendrons au courant des résultats de match tout au long de l'année. Les places pour le tournois de fin d'année seront en vente dès mai d'après le régisseur de l'école.

Ginny Potter, rédacteur en chef. »

Une fois que Bayron, Dorian et EJ eu fini de lire l'article, ils se sentirent légèrement regardé par l'ensemble de l'école.

Tain, elle est chiante ta mère parfois, dit EJ en direction de Dorian.

J'y peux rien moi… tu n'as qu'à lui dire ! Rétorqua le jeune Potter rouge de honte.

Laisse le donc, EJ, toi au moins, tu n'as pas tes parents sur ton dos comme nous, ajouta Bayron en regardant sa mère à la table des professeurs en pleine discussion avec son grand-père.

De toute façon, on aura pas ta mère avant la troisième année, dit EJ pour essayer de se défendre. Et puis, ma mère n'est pas un cadeau, sans parler de mon père ! Vous, vos parents vous laissent vivre votre vie sans surveiller vos moindres fait et geste.

C'est pas fini le règlement de compte, intervint Roy en train de manger son île flottante. Ya plus intéressant, j'ai appris que Meredith est capitaine de l'équipe des vipères, junior de Serpentard.

Elle porte bien le nom de son équipe celle-là, dit Dawn avant de rire.

Et ya Dakota la belle blonde pour Poufsouffle, ajouta Roy en la regardant sans aucune discrétion, la bave au coin des lèvres.

Qui ? Demanda EJ

Elle est poursuiveuse à Poufsouffle, ajouta Aly. Il paraît qu'elle a fait un piquet de dix-sept mètres lors des essais.

Dix-sept ? S'étonna Bayron… hé bien…c'est pas mal…ajouta t-il avant de la chercher du regard.

Le soir, les sept compagnons allèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Aly fut à nouveau interpellée par un tableau qui dissimulait encore un blason de leur maison. Le fait que ce soit le deuxième lui fit croire que ce n'était pas un pur hasard.

Aly ? Tu viens ? Dit Dorian qui l'attendait.

Oui oui…

Qu'est ce que tu regardais ?

Oh rien… rien d'important, dit-elle en se disant qu'elle s'occuperait de ça après.

La soirée fut sympa pour tous. Aly subtilisa la baguette de Lisa avant que celle-ci s'en aperçoive et la cherche toute la soirée en vain. EJ reçu une lettre de son père qui la félicitait d'être capitaine et qui lui disait qu'il était vraiment très fier de sa petite fille. Dorian et Bayron en eurent tout autant pour leur grade. Et tous se couchèrent tranquillement pour une nuit agréable, rythmée par les ronflements de EJ.

**7. Le huitième étage**

Les semaines passèrent à grande vitesse. Les décorations d'Halloween furent installées dans la grande salle et les fantômes du château s'exerçaient déjà sur les nouveaux élèves. Dorian et Aly étaient attendus par le reste de la bande dans la bibliothèque mais les escaliers magiques ne l'entendait pas de la même manière. Ils s'arrêtèrent au huitième étage, étage formellement interdit naturellement.

Que fait-on, demanda la jeune fille pas rassurée.

Bah, … je crois qu'on a pas le choix… allons jouer les explorateurs ! Dit Dorian avec une pointe d'excitation.

Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit la meilleure idée que tu es eu jusque là.

Mon père m'a dit un jour que les escaliers de Poudlard t'indiquait toujours le chemin que tu devais prendre. Il y a une raison pour qu'ils nous montent ici alors laissons-nous guider par le mystère !

Arrête avec ton regard de preux chevalier Dorian, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Oh ça va… si on ne peut plus rigoler avec toi, dit-il légèrement vexé qu'elle ne joue pas le jeu.

Regarde, il y a de la lumière dans cette direction, dit Aly en direction de la gauche.

C'est une galerie. C'est étonnant qu'elle soit allumée, personne ne vient ici logiquement.

Regarde, elle raconte l'histoire de Poudlard à son commencement, c'est fantastique !

Ah tu vois, je savais bien que ça allait te plaire.

Et là, il y a le portrait des fondateurs de l'école… Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor.

Ces portrait ont l'air comme neuf… tu crois qu'ils ont plus de mille ans ?

Je ne sais pas…Mais, j'ai presque l'impression de les voir vivant devant nous.

Regarde, là c'est le choixpeau magique… Il a l'air plus neuf qu'il ne l'ai maintenant rire

Je ne savais pas qu'un chapeau pouvait avoir autant de ride, insista Dorian mort de rire.

Hé, là, c'est pas le professeur McGonagall avec l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore ?

Comme ils ont l'air jeune…Elle était pas si mal … dit Dorian avec un air pensif.

Pourquoi, tu es intéressé ? Demanda Aly pliée en deux.

Très drôle ! Franchement, très drôle !

C'est vraiment étrange que ce couloir ne soit pas accessible pour tous, ça fait parti de l'histoire de l'école, c'est dommage que ça soit à l'abri de tout regard, dit Aly redevenue sérieuse.

Je suis sur que c'est la prof de métamorphose qui ne le souhaite pas, dit Dorian en rigolant de nouveau.

Monsieur Dorian Potter! Dit une personne derrière eux familière au jeune homme.

Papa ?

Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit Aly très gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait dans un endroit interdit.

Mais, enfin que faites-vous ici ?

Les escaliers papa… ils nous ont pas laissé le choix.

C'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'il monte jusqu'ici, dit le directeur en se grattant la tête. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé Papa devant d'autres élèves.

Mais c'est une amie !

Peu importe !

Très bien, monsieur le directeur, dit Dorian avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Bon maintenant redescendez, il y a un escalier au bout de la galerie qui mène au second. Et je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

Ouai ouai…

Les deux élèves traversèrent la grande galerie sans vraiment se presser, il y avait de si beau tableau. Aly les appréciait tout particulièrement, du moins c'est ce que pensait Dorian en la tirant presque par le bras pour qu'elle avance plus vite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à la bibliothèque.

Bah alors, vous faisiez quoi ? S'indigna Roy en montrant sa montre aux deux autres.

Les escaliers nous ont obligés de monter au huitième, dit Dorian.

Le jeune Potter raconta leur aventure alors qu'Aly était très silencieuse et lisait avec attention le livre qu'elle venait de prendre sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

Tu as de la chance qu'il n'enlève pas de point, dit Bayron en parlant de son grand-père.

D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait là. Et comment il a su qu'on était là.

La journée continua avec de nombreux cours assez dur. Le soir, les sept amis furent exténués et se traîna jusqu'à leur chambre.

Tous se couchèrent sauf Aly. Elle voulait absolument finir le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Le silence était presque établit lorsqu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers le grand tableau central représentant le blason de Godric Gryffondor. Elle le regarda avec insistance en essayant de s'imprégner de tous les détails du tableau. Puis, elle pointa sa baguette en direction du centre du tableau.

- Noisulli Inversus !

**8. La surprise**

Le tableau représentant le blason de la maison de Gryffondor était placé en plein milieu de la chambre d'Alysson MacGregor qu'elle partageait avec sept autres pensionnaires. Lorsque la jeune fille prononça la formule « Noisulli Inversus », le tableau se transforma et devint légèrement transparent. Les yeux d'Aly s'ouvrirent en grand comme surprise du résultat. Elle avait réussi à trouver la clé qui ouvrait le passage. Elle sourit jusqu'au oreille et pensa qu'elle ferait pas mal d'heureux demain quand elle leur dirait. Le tableau redevint opaque au bout de deux ou trois minutes. Aly décida de ce coucher mais son sommeil fut assez léger. Elle était assez fier d'elle d'avoir trouver ce passage secret. Elle imaginait déjà les réactions de ces camarades.

Pour une fois, Aly ne se réveilla pas à temps. C'est EJ qui la sortie de son sommeil avec une certaine … délicatesse.

DEBOUT! MARMOTTE! Cria EJ sur Aly profondément endormie.

Mais t'es pas bien EJ, s'indigna Bayron. Je t'avais dit de la réveiller doucement.

Bah quoi… dit sa cousine en haussant les épaules… Moi on me réveille comme ça chez moi !

On est pas chez toi, dit Dorian qui s'inquiéta pour Aly. Ca va Aly ? Demanda t-il à l'intéresser.

Oui… oui ça va…répondit-elle en s'étirant. J'ai une surprise pour vous, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ah oui ? S'interrogea Roy qui sauta sur le lit de la jeune éveillée.

Mais je ne vous dirais rien avant ce soir…répondit Aly en regardant malicieusement Roy dans les yeux. Et pas la peine de me faire chanter Monsieur Royal !

Mais allez, quoi, tu ne peux pas nous dire ça dès le petit matin pour nous faire patienter jusqu'au soir… C'est injuste… Allez, jolie Alysson… merveilleuse Alysson… Dis-moi ta surprise, juste moi, promis je ne dirais rien aux autres !

Hé ! C'est tous ou personne, dit EJ

Allez pitié, pitié, pitié, douce Alysson…juste moi, et je te donnerais toute mes cartes de chocogrenouilles en échange.

Oh mais, tu n'as rien dont j'aurais besoin cher ami, lança la jeune fille plus si timide qu'à son arrivée.

Oh… hé bien, je m'en fou de ta surprise, je descends ! Dit Roy énervé de faire choux blanc.

Tu as mal dormi ? Demanda Dawn

Heu oui… j'ai pas vraiment fermé l'œil avant l'aube.

Bon, il faut y aller, dit Jaye , plus vite parti, plus vite revenu pour la surprise !

La journée passa très, très mais vraiment très lentement aux yeux de Roy.

Mais allez ! Dis moi, steplé… steplé… steplé… steplé… steplé… steplé…

Mais lâche-moi cinq minutes Roy, dit Aly en secouant son pied emprisonné par les bras d'un Roy à terre.

Mais j'en peux plus ! Allez, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux !

Mais je veux rien, laisse-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes POUR FILLE !

Roy, fiche-lui la paix nom d'une licorne ! Dit Dorian qui l'attrapait par les pieds.

NON NON ET NON ! Je ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'elle me le dira pas !

CrâneChauve, lança Aly pour essayer de se débarrasser de son assaillant.

Mes cheveux ! S'indigna Roy en les cherchant de ses mains. Espèce de…

Mais, Aly n'entendu pas la suite, elle avait profiter que Roy se caresse le crâne pour filer très vite loin de lui.

Le repas du soir fut un autre calvaire pour la jeune demoiselle. Roy avait fini son assiette en même pas dix minutes et encouragea tout le monde à finir au plus vite pour remonter dans leur chambre.

Mais le dessert ?

Non pas de dessert, c'est mauvais pour les dents, dit Roy n'y croyant pas un mot.

Très bien… allez, on monte.

Vous montez, se demanda Lisa Brown, la huitième locataire de la chambre.

Nous, oui, toi non, rugit Roy en sa direction.

Ah… bon…ok…a tout à l'heure alors !

Ouai, c'est ça !

Bayron et Dorian se posaient plein de question sur cette énigmatique surprise. Dorian avait quelques doutes. Il se disait bien que ça avait un rapport avec leur escapade de la veille. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous dans la chambre et Aly vérifia que personne n'était derrière eux pour écouter.

Bon, crache le morceau maintenant madame « J'ai un secret », dit Roy sur un ton pas franchement agréable.

Respiration profonde Hé bien, j'ai trouvé un passage secret qui va pouvoir nous servir à nous échapper de notre cage dorée ! Annonça Aly tout doucement.

QUOI ! S'écria Bayron sous le choc.

Mais tu es sur, en fit de même Dorian.

TROP GENIAL ! Firent Roy et EJ en même temps.

Mais où ? S'interrogea Jaye

Le tableau… ajouta Aly avec un sourire malicieux.

Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'il a, le tableau ?

On peut aller au huitième alors, dit Dorian qui avait à ce moment là tout compris.

Tout à fait ! Lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

On peut avoir une explication, ou vous rester dans votre monde tous les deux, dit Bayron impatient d'en savoir plus.

Ca fait plusieurs semaine que j'ai remarqué des tableaux avec l'emblème de Gryffondor.

Yen a partout, c'est pas étonnant, ça, dit EJ, déçu de ne pas être le centre de l'attention pour cette fois.

Oui, mais si vous regardez bien, le nôtre à deux couronnes. C'est le blason initial de Godric Gryffondor. Il y avait le même dans la galerie du huitième étage lorsqu'on l'a visité avec Dorian hier. Et j'ai regardé dans l'histoire de Poudlard, le huitième étage était celui des fondateurs. C'est là où ils séjournaient, . Mais pour rejoindre leurs chambres, c'est à dire la notre en l'occurrence, ils empruntaient des passages secrets pour s'y rendre plus rapidement. Ils utilisaient les tableaux de la galerie comme interface avec celui qui se trouvait dans leur chambre. Ce tableau… Termina t-elle en montrant du doigt le tableau derrière elle avant de sortir sa baguette : « Noisulli Inversus ! »

Et comme pour la veille le tableau devint translucide lançant entrevoir la galerie aux autres élèves.

**9. Disparition **

Il était à peine 20h00, Harry était sur le point de rentrer chez lui. Comme chaque soir, il ouvrait la carte de son père pour voir ce que faisait son fils, son petit-fils et sa nièce. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » dit-il avant de voir se dessiner les contours du château sur un vieux parchemin. Il chercha les enfants tout d'abord dans la grande salle où ils devaient être à cette heure mais personnes. Ses yeux glissèrent en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor et de leur chambre. Il vit un seul point, celui de Jaye Downey avant qu'il ne disparaisse purement et simplement de la carte.

QUOI ! Hurla Harry très perturbé de ce qu'il venait de voir … mais il est où ?

Il chercha en vain le reste de la troupe. Il prit alors la boule de cristal qui se trouvait sur son bureau l'ensorcela pour envoyer une fumée rouge à Lily ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait venir le rejoindre dans son bureau dans les plus brefs délais.

Lily Malefoy entra quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau.

Que ce passe t-il ?

Bayron, Dorian, EJ et quatre autres pensionnaires de leur chambre ont tout simplement disparu de ma carte.

La carte des maraudeurs ?

Oui…

Mais c'est pas possible, elle couvre tout le château non ?

Elle couvre uniquement ce qu'ils ont répertorier… Il y a plein d'endroit comme la salle sur commande qu'il n'y ai pas. Et Sirius était étonné d'apprendre son existence lorsque je lui en avais parlé.

Donc, sept enfants de onze se balade dans le château sans que personne n'ai vu quoi que ce soit.

Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais ils ont disparu de leur chambre en une fraction de seconde. Et l'autre jour j'ai trouvé Dorian et une de ses amis au huitième étage.

Harry et Lily les cherchèrent sans résultat. Ils fouillèrent toute leur chambre, le fameux étage et patrouillèrent dans de nombreux couloir mais sans résultat.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de faire les cent pas, Harry et Lily retournèrent dans le bureau et le directeur regarda à nouveaux sa carte. Il fut surprit de voir que les huit locataires de la chambre dormaient dans leur lit.

Ah mon avis, ils vont nous en faire voir ceux là… dit Lily en souriant.

Mouai… Ginny va me tuer si elle le sait… et Hermione me terminera si Ginny n'y arrive pas entièrement.

Allez t'en fait pas… nous aussi, et toi surtout, on a fait des bêtises quand nous étions jeunes.

Mouai, mais je préfèrerais les voir réviser leurs cours.

C'est ça, Fait ce que je dis et pas ce que je faisais, hein cher papa… Allez bonne nuit Drago et les garçon m'attendent. Poudlard est sur, aucune menace pèse sur eux… Laisse-les vivre !

Mouai… Va dire ça à Ron et Hermione…

Tu n'es pas obligé Harry…

Ouai… allez bonne nuit et bonjour à toute la famille.

De même, a demain !

Lily prit la poudre de cheminette et rentra chez elle. Elle fut suivie par son père qui envoya juste un petit mot à son fils par voie postale « Je sais…Je vous vois…La prochaine fois, cent points en moins à Gryffondor par élève absent. »

Le lendemain matin, Aly reprit ses bonnes habitudes et réveilla les autres. Dorian en premier, puis Bayron, Jaye et Roy, suivit des filles Lisa, Dawn et le pire pour la fin, EJ.

EJ n'était pas une fille vraiment méchante mais elle était l'aînée de six filles pas moins. Ses parents étaient un peu possessifs et trop protecteur à son goût. Toute fois, elle adorait son père et faisait tout pour lui plaire depuis qu'elle savait voler. Alors, son premier tour de magie fut de transformer ses poupées en ballons ce qui ravi son père. Oui, elle était un peu garçon manqué mais c'était surtout une façade pour ne pas décevoir les gens qu'elle aimait. Cette image garçonne qu'elle donnait l'arrangeait bien lorsqu'elle jouait au dur avec ses deux cousins. Physiquement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais elle avait la couleur de cheveux de son père, une vrai Weasley comme disait sa grand-mère. Alors, chaque matin, c'était une vrai bataille pour la réveiller, et les mauvaises habitudes masculines qu'elle avait adoptées faisait de ce moment un vrai spectacle de bonnes manières…

Il est au courant ! Hurla Dorian un papier à la main.

Quoi ? Demanda Jaye en train d'enfiler son pull aux couleurs de sa maison en raison d'un match de quidditch dans la matinée.

Mon père est au courant, je ne sais pas comment, mais il est au courant !

Harry ? Demanda EJ

J'ai pas trente mille pères EJ…

Mais comment peut-il savoir ? Se demanda Bayron intrigué.

Je ne sais pas… en attendant, on va devoir trouver une solution parce que la prochaine fois, à nous sept on va enlever tous les points récoltés par notre maison en une nuit…dit-il en montrant le mot aux autres.

Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière ? Demanda Lisa qui s'était couchée seul la veille.

Ca te regarde pas, lança Roy tout aussi de bonne humeur que l'était EJ.

Fiche-lui la paix Roy, rétorqua EJ

Allons-y, dit Aly en direction de Jaye et Lisa, sinon, nous n'aurons pas de bonne place.

A tout à l'heure, dit Bayron. Bon Dorian, on devrait aussi y aller, les autres vont nous attendre pour faire un peu d'échauffement avant le match.

Ca sert à rien, de toute manière c'est nous qui allons gagner le match. Et c'est nous qui remporterons le tournoi d'Halloween.

Tous les élèves sortirent de leurs chambres pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, théâtre d'un match très attendu entre l'équipe des deux couronnes de Gryffondor contre l'équipe de la dague de Gryffondor…équipe junior de Quidditch de la maison rouge et or.

Personnes ne remarquèrent les cernes qui se logeaient sous les yeux des locataires de la chambre du haut. Et personnes n'auraient imaginé ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pendant presque trois heures de la soirée…Pas même le directeur de l'école, Harry Potter.

**10. Une sortie nocturne**

Aly était assise au premier rand et elle était prête à soutenir son équipe préférée… celle de Dorian et Bayron. Mais le match ne pu la sortir de ses pensées, toutes tournées vers la soirée dernière.

Elle se revoyait traverser le tableau en premier contre l'avis de Bayron. La sensation qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment là était comme un frisson glacé pendant quelques secondes.

Elle arriva dans le couloir qu'elle avait visité avec Dorian et fut suivie par les six autres comparses.

Ouaho… c'est super ici, dit Roy.

Tu as vu Aly, c'est encore allumé. Comme si, on nous attendait.

Allons voir par-là, répondit-elle en lui faisant un large sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir éclairé par les bougies sans fin. Une grande porte sculptée aux couleurs de Gryffondor apparut devant eux. Tous sursautèrent et Jaye conseilla de revenir dans leur chambre, et ajouta qu'ils allaient s'attirer des problèmes.

On entre, dit Bayron en direction de Dorian et EJ.

Après toi, dit EJ pas vraiment courageuse sur ce coup.

Les dames d'abord, fit Roy pour la taquiner.

C'est ça, pour que je m'assure qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour toi, rétorqua t-elle.

C'est bon, suivez-moi, dit Bayron qui était déjà entrer.

Mais où sommes-nous, demanda Dawn émerveillé par le lieu.

Je pense qu'on est dans les anciens appartements de Godric Gryffondor, dit Aly tout aussi estomaqué par la magie environnante.

C'est magnifique, dit Dorian en regardant tout autour de lui.

Je sens que cet endroit va me plaire, dit alors Bayron.

Les sept compagnons étaient entrés dans l'entre même d'un des fondateurs de cette école fabuleuse. La pièce était immense. Une fontaine en son centre faisait jaillir des étincelles rouges et or, les tableaux de paysages étaient également animés par les animaux en train de boire dans les différentes sources d'eau. Les bougies parfumées de cannelle brûlaient sans fondre et les anges peint au plafond chuchotaient entre eux à propos de l'arrivée des élèves.

Des rideaux valsaient avec le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Lorsque Jaye s'avança pour voir, il découvrit une ouverture sur une cour intérieure sublime. Soutenu par des piliers style romain, un plan d'eau recouvert de nénuphars était en son milieu. Les enfants pouvaient entendre l'eau couler paisiblement quand Roy ne s'exclamait pas avec des « Oh c'est beau » « Wouaaaahooo, vous avez vu ça ? »

J'ai jamais vu une pièce comme ça, dit Bayron.

Et dire que Godric était ici… j'en ai des frissons du Jaye.

Oh regardez, il y a des petites nymphes dans le bassin ! S'exclama EJ

La bibliothèque contient des livres inimaginables… « Les sorts élémentaires pour sorciers courageux » « Les parades infaillibles » « La magie ou le don céleste » … Tout ces livres sont introuvables ! Dit Aly la bouche ouverte.

Tu bave, lança Roy qui se moquait littéralement de ces bouquins poussiéreux.

Hééééé, un jeu de boules chinoise… c'est super ça ! Dit Jaye amateur de ce jeu.

Là, ya un jeu d'échec magique, dit Dawn en regardant les pièces la dévisager.

Moi, j'ai mieu… dit Dorian…Venez voir !

C'est juste un miroir dit Roy pas vraiment séduit par la découverte.

C'est ce que je me suis dit en le regardant mais vas, y pense à quelques chose Roy.

Le miroir se mit d'un seul coup a s'enfumer pour montrer la chambre des sept enfants visité par le Directeur Potter et le Professeur Malefoy. Ensuite, ils virent Lisa se coucher.

Mais à quoi as-tu pensé demanda Dorian à Roy

Heu… à dormir… pourquoi ?

C'est un miroir de vérité, dit Dorian

Un quoi ?

Un miroir qui montre ce qu'on a envie de voir

Alors si je veux voir les toilettes des filles, je peux ?

Tu éviteras ce genre de pensé, dit EJ en arrivant vers eux.

Mais à quoi ça sert sinon ?

C'est à double tranchant aussi, il y a des vérités pas forcément agréables à voir, comme celle-ci, dit EJ en montrant le miroir du doigt, effrayée.

Oh non… Vite, il faut rentrer ! Dit Dorian assez fort pour que les autres l'entende.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard que ça, dit Bayron en regardant la pendule de la pièce.

Tous sortir de la grande salle avec une pointe de déception et retourna dans la galerie. Ils se postèrent

Aly, c'est quoi déjà la formule ? Demanda Bayron

Noisulli Inversus ! Lança la jeune fille en direction du tableau.

Les aventuriers se couchèrent en tout hâtes mais deux d'entre eux n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

On va pouvoir se balader tranquille, dit Bayron avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Mouai… C'est quand même étrange que mon père soit venu dans notre chambre justement quand nous y étions pas.

Ouai, il a le chic pour ça je trouve…

C'est quand même génial d'avoir trouvé cette pièce.

C'est clair… une bonne surprise …

_Retourner à tes origines il faut. Un autre matou t'y attend._


	3. Chapitre 11 à 20

11. Couronne vs Dague

Le match était commencer depuis plus d'une heure. L'équipe de la dague de Gryffondor menait de cinquante à dix. Roy était manifestement un bon gardien et il enrageait Bayron lorsqu'il rattrapait un de ses souafles. Dorian volait vraiment très vite mais le vif d'or avait sûrement trouvé là un bon challenger car il le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Les supporters de chaque équipe étaient vraiment ravis de ce match palpitant.

Harry et Lily étaient bien sur présent et regardait avec beaucoup de plaisir leur enfant évoluer avec leurs balais.

Regarde, Dorian a mis la vitesse supérieure, il va plus tarder à l'attraper.

Il est vraiment rapide ! Ajouta sa fille.

J'ai l'impression de me revoir ici même il y a … humm bref… comme si c'était hier quoi.

Mais oui grand-père… hier va… dit Lily en rigolant. Bayron est pas mal non plus mais je crois que je vais dire deux mots à EJ pendant les vacances, parce que ça devient un véritable acharnement sur lui.

On sent la rivalité entre ces deux là… mais ça rend le jeux nettement plus intéressant.

C'est pas ton fils qui est visé par les cognard, s'indigna Lily.

Il se débrouille très bien, la preuve, il vient encore de tirer un souafle… arf, raté… il est bon aussi ce goal.

Mais il va bien finir par marqué, c'est pas croyable ça… ALLEZ BAYRON ! FONCE ! Cria t-elle avant de se rassoire sous le regard noir que lançait son fils mort de honte.

Pas facile d'être parent hein… moi Dorian m'évite…

On profitera plus d'eux pendant les vacances !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorian fit un piquer de dix mètres et failli s'écraser au sol. Puis il remonta doucement vers le milieu du stade avec le poing fermé, signe que le match était terminé … en faveur de l'équipe des deux couronnes.

« Potter a le vif d'or » scanda le commentateur du match. Des cris de joie et des applaudissements retentirent dans les gradins pendant que l'équipe les saluait.

La prochaine fois, on les battra ! Dit EJ rouge de colère.

Si notre attrapeur de chasse pas les mouches dit Roy sur un ton assuré. C'est pas moi la passoire en tout cas, termina t-il fièrement.

Moi, je vais mettre la pâtée sur mon cousin la prochaine fois, il va voir ce que c'est de mettre EJ en colère, dit-elle en faisant semblant de lancer un cognard avec une batte.

Alors, pas trop déçu, dit Dorian en entrant dans leur tente.

FICHE LE CAMP POTTER ! Hurla EJ en lançant sa battre en main sur lui !

Hé fait gaff EJ… tu pourrais faire mal avec cet engin !

TANT MIEUX !

Allez sans rancune, ajouta Bayron qui s'avançait sous la tente.

DEHORS !

Oh très bien, très bien miss mauvaise joueuse ! Dit Bayron en relevant Dorian avant de sortir.

Hé bien… je plains son équipe… ils vont devoir supporter son sale caractère, dit Dorian en riant.

Moi, c'est Roy que je plains… EJ va pas le raté s'il se vente un peu de trop. Parce qu'en plus d'être mauvaise joueuse, elle déteste qu'on lui pique la vedette…rire

Rire C'est sur ! Et pauvre Dawn qui devra les supporter tous les deux… Fou rire Allez viens, on rentre !

Le soir, la salle commune de Gryffondor fourmillait de commentaire sur le match. Roy faisait sa star avec les filles de seconde et troisième année et EJ ruminait dans son coin. Dorian et Bayron étaient autour du feu avec Dawn et Jaye mais leur conversation à eux était plus tournée sur l'absence d'Aly. Elle les avait quittés une heure plutôt pour une raison pas très convaincante. Elle avait soit disant mal au ventre. Dawn lança l'hypothèse que c'était juste une histoire de fille et qu'Aly n'était plus une petite fille. Bayron, Dorian et Jaye ne fut gêné et Dawn n'insista pas sur cette voix.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent dans leur suite, Dorian n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Aly n'était toujours pas de retour et il s'inquiétait. Aly était certes assez discrète mais ils s'étaient pas mal rapproché tous les deux et elle était maintenant son ami, au même titre que Roy l'était devenu pour Bayron ou Dawn pour EJ. Ils avaient pas mal de chose en commun ainsi qu'un caractère assez semblable. Lorsque celle-ci entra finalement dans la chambre, Dorian se leva légèrement de son lit et vit que la jeune fille avait ses vêtements complètement déchiqueté.

Aly, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Ca va Dorian, bonne nuit.

Mais comment tu as fait ton compte pour avoir tous tes vêtements déchirés comme ça.

Je me suis promener trop prêt du saule, dit-elle sans convaincre Dorian. Allez bonne nuit, termina t-elle en se couchant sans même se changer tellement elle était fatiguée.

Dorian se leva et lui mit la couverture sur elle tel un grand frère veillant sur sa sœur. Il vit alors qu'elle était recouverte de griffures qui n'étaient certainement pas l'œuvre du cogneur.

**12. La carte des maraudeurs.**

Noël approcha à grand pas et tous se dirent au revoir pour quelques jours avant de partir en vacances dans leurs familles.

Ron et Hermione Weasley étaient venu au château pour récupérer Bayron, Dorian, EJ et Yacinthe et les emmener chez eux.

Emily-Jane, hurla Hermione en plein milieu du grand hall d'entrée.

'Man ! C'est EJ ! Répondit sa fille morte de honte devant ses amis.

En revoir Emily-Jane, dit Roy très poli devant ses parents.

Hypocrite, murmura t-elle en sa direction avant de le voir partir.

Bonjour Tante Mione, dit Dorian, Oncle Ron…

Bonjour, dit Bayron très poliment.

On peut y aller ? Demanda Ron

On n'attend pas Harry et Lily ?

Non, Harry m'avait dit qu'il nous rejoindrait chez eux.

Ils sortirent du château, prirent un carrosse jusqu'à la gare et utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour aller au « 12, square Grimmaurd »

Dorian ! S'exclama sa mère, heureuse de le voir

Salut 'man… Salut Kat, dit-il en regardant sa petite sœur.

DOOOORRRRIIIIIANNNNN BAAYYYYYYRRRRONNN EJJJJJ !

Salut Sirius, dit Bayron en se bouchant les oreilles tellement le fantôme criait fort. Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ajouta t-il.

La réunion de famille passa d'abord par une effusion de bisous, câlin et autres démonstrations matriarche qui n'était pas nécessaire aux yeux des enfants. Fleur et Bill étaient également là pour le repas de Noël. Les enfants montèrent dans la chambre de Dorian en attendant le repas et surtout pour éviter de devoir faire un rapport complet de leur premier trimestre à Poudlard. Les autres enfants, enfin les plus grand d'entre eux, les rejoignirent. Une fois que Sirius avait traversé le mur de la chambre. Bayron et Dorian raconta leur aventure au huitième étage en captivant toute leur assemblée.

Et après ? Demanda le petit frère de Bayron, Sirius.

Et bien, on a eu la poisse… mon père et ta mère ont bizarrement su qu'on était pas dans nos chambres et on a du rentre très vite pour éviter de se faire prendre.

En fait, on a reçu un avertissement. Grand-père nous a laissé un mot pour nous faire comprendre que soi-disant il pouvait voir où nous étions à chaque seconde.

C'est vrai… dit le grand Sirius… il peut !

Quoi ? S'écria Dorian et Bayron en même temps.

Oui, il peut… grâce à moi et à James, ton grand-père (en regardant Dorian) et ton arrière-grand-père (en regardant Bayron) … Ah James, si tu pouvais voir tes petits… ton portrait craché…ajouta t-il avant de sourire bêtement.

Il disjoncte… murmura EJ en direction de ses cousins.

NON JE DIJONCTE PAS ! JE VOUS DIS QUE C'EST VRAI ! IL A NOTRE CARTE !

Quelle carte ?

La carte des maraudeurs…répondit Sirius en souriant fièrement. C'est Harry qui en a hérité et elle nous a permit d'éviter de nombreux ennuis quand nous étions à Poudlard, James, Lupin et moi. Mais dites pas à Harry que je vous l'ai dit !

Et à quoi elle sert ? Cette carte…

Elle affiche toutes les personnes en mouvement présente à Poudlard comme des professeurs en vadrouillent, des préfets qui patrouillent, où des gens bien précis qu'on recherche genre ses enfants…

Mais, ils seraient venus directement nous chercher dans la chambre de Godric alors…

Pas forcément, sur cette carte, on a mis uniquement ce qu'on a recensé… et je ne connaissais pas cette partie du château, ajouta Sirius en se grattant le menton.

Alors on est foutu, dit Bayron assez déçu… Et moi qui me faisait une joie de vadrouiller tranquille dans le château… la seule issue qu'on pouvait avoir est fichue… Et c'est même pas la peine de penser descendre par les escaliers, le préfet auront vite fait de nous rattraper…

Quand on va dire ça à Aly… elle qui était si contente de trouver ce passage… dit Dorian avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Et c'était si beau… laissa échapper EJ avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche réalisant qu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

Vous n'avez qu'à trouver une parade à la carte, dit Sirius en train de réfléchir sur la prochaine bêtise qu'il allait inventer pour permettre à ses protéger de s'évader en toute tranquillité.

C'est prêt, dit Ginny en ouvrant la porte. Mais que faites-vous tous ici… Sirius, j'espère que tu ne fais rien qui pourrait se retourner contre toi ou contre nos enfants sinon tu auras à faire avec moi !

Pfff… toujours en train de croire que je manigance avec les gosses… JE NE SUIS QU'UN FANTOME… JE PEUX RIEN FAIRE A PART DES OUHOUUUUUU, rétorqua Sirius en passant à travers Ginny à grande vitesse.

Je déteste quand il fait ça, murmura la jeune femme. Bon, vous venez ? On vous attend !

Oui… dirent tous les enfants avant de descendre dans la grande salle à manger.

13. Intrigue au premier étage

La salle à manger était pleine à craquer. Les parents Weasley étaient présents bien sur, mais aussi, leurs dix-huit petits-enfants, leurs trois arrières-petits-enfants, douze enfants et beaux enfants et le mari de l'aînée de leur petite-fille Drago Malefoy. Pour l'occasion, Hermione avait accepté que les elfes de maisons servent les plats que les femmes de famille avaient concoctés. Tous regrettaient que Persy ne soit pas là, mais depuis le mariage de Charlie et Mandy, il se sentait un peu exclu par rapport aux « heureux d'être marié, fier d'être parent » qu'étaient devenus ses frères et sœur. Vers minuit, quelqu'un frappa trois coup à la porte. Les enfants crièrent de joie sachant exactement qui se trouvait derrière. Ce qui fut une surprise les premières fois, était devenue une tradition familiale.

C'est Hagrid maman, dit Katline avant de sauter dans ses grands et larges bras.

Bonsoir jeune Potter, comment allez-vous mademoiselle ?

Très bien et toi Hagrid ? Demanda t-elle avant de regarder derrière le géant pour voir ou était son cadeau.

Ah… allez tient, c'est pour toi… et ça, c'est pour vous, continua Hagrid en donnant les autres cadeaux aux nouveaux propriétaires respectifs.

Allez les enfants, laissez Hagrid respirer un peu, dit Harry en essayant de le saluer à son tour. Bienvenue Hagrid, on commençait à s'inquiéter… Et regarde moi ça, tu les gâte toujours trop.

Oh, je peux bien faire ça pour les enfants de mes petits protégés…enfin plus si petit que ça monsieur le directeur…rire

Pour toi, je resterais toujours Harry ! Dit Harry en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Dorian, Bayron et EJ ne souhaitaient pas rester plus longtemps avec leur proche. C'est pas qu'ils détestaient les réunions de famille mais quelques choses de plus existant les attendait au premier où Sirius se cachait. Après avoir demandé la permission de sortir de table à leurs mères respectives, le trio se leva et monta dans la chambre de Dorian.

Sirius ! Sirius, tu es là ! Sirius, allez viens, on est seul !

Pas de mère ? Demanda une voix provenant du lit.

Non, allez sort !

Ahhhhhhhhhh, alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui… trouver une parade pour que vous puissiez aller explorer le huitième étages sans qu'on vous choppe…

Rire Si maman t'entendais… dit Dorian encore plus mort de rire en voyant la tête du parrain de son père à l'annonce du nom « maman ».

On pourrait la lui prendre, dit EJ pas vraiment sûr d'elle.

C'est ça… voler la carte à mon père… bien essayer EJ mais c'est même pas la peine d'essayer…

Tu as une meilleure idée toi ?

Et si on essayait de sortir qu'après neuf heures ?

Ouai, mais mon père ne rentre jamais à heure pile. Il suffit qu'un imprévu le retard pour qu'on se fasse prendre.

J'ai trouvé, s'exclama Sirius !

Quoi ? Demandèrent les enfants en même temps.

Il vous faut aussi une carte…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Sirius !

Et puis, ça n'empêchera pas mon père de savoir si on est oui ou non dans notre chambre.

Ah, ouai… heu… attend je réfléchis.

Mais au moins, on saurait si ton père et ma mère sont là ou pas, continua Bayron.

Ah je sais… ah non…je sais pas…

Sirius…Rire

Ah si, je sais… va prendre un vieux papier et ta baguette !

Ok, voilà… et maintenant ?

Alors, il faut une carte anti-problème pour élèves malhonnête, un sort de présence en chambre pour des petits loups en chasse et… chose très importante, un nom de groupe !

Un quoi ?

Un nom de groupe… bah ouai, il faut bien laisser votre trace dans les annal de Poudlard… sinon à quoi bon tout ce travail… Nous, tout le monde s'en souvient, vos oncles Fred et George aussi ont laissé des traces tout comme vos parents !

Heu…ouai… on y pensera plus tard ! Dit EJ pas vraiment fan de cette idée.

Ah non, c'est essentiel pour votre petit trésor ! Dit Sirius sur un ton très moqueur.

Essentiel ? On ne peut pas faire sans ?

Non, un nouveau sort doit avoir son propriétaire. Et comme vous êtes sept a en avoir besoin, vous devez vous créer un nom de groupe.

Les GriffEnOr ? Dit Sirius

RireLes passeurs ! proposa Bayron

Les héritiers ! … Dit Dorian tout bas.

Les héritiers de quoi ?

De Godric Gryffondor… c'est pas un hasard que la porte de son bureau se soit matérialisé devant nous ! Et puis, ce mot nous colle à la peaux depuis notre enfance…

Pas mal Potter… pas mal, fit Sirius en hochant la tête pour approuver ce choix.

Soit… va pour les héritier, dit Bayron limite déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé avant.

Alors, Bayron, tu pointes ta baguette devant ce papier et répète après moi.

Ok… vas-y

« Par cette carte, Poudlard ne sera plus un secret, gent damoiseaux et demoiselle y montreront leur pas. Par ton ouverture, tu apporteras discrétion et illusion aux héritiers que voilà pendant que les petits fripons n'y seront pas. » Maintenant, referme le parchemin magique et une fois que vous serez à Poudlard, vous prononcerez la formule magique suivante lorsque vous voudrez l'utiliser : « Je promets d'être sage et obéissant, demain… »

Oh merci Sirius ! Dit Ej en sautant sur Sirius ce qui lui valu de se prendre le rebord du lit. AILLLLLEUUUUU…

Merci Sirius !

Mais, promettez-moi de tout me raconter lorsque vous viendrez en vacances ! Hein, vous raconterez tout en détails… Promis ?

Oui, promis ! Et merci encore, termina Dorian.

Nous, voilà armé pour explorer le huitième étage, annonça fièrement Bayron en tenant la carte dans ses mains. Papi n'a qu'à bien se tenir…

Heu… ouai… évite le papi…rire Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait !

Bon… je vais envoyer un hibou aux autres demain matin pour leur dire que c'est bon.

Donne pas trop de détail surtout, dit EJ inquiète.

Non non… juste un « On a trouvé la solution à notre problème de localisation! » Je pense qu'eux seul comprendront ce que ça veut vraiment dire.

Impeccable ! Termina Dorian. Vivement la rentrée !

**14. Une liberté appréciable**

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent aux châteaux, Bayron, Dorian et EJ montèrent directement dans leur chambre pour voir les autres. C'est à peine s'ils dirent bonjour aux autres élèves de leur maison qui essayaient vainement de rentrer dans leur cercle amical. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, un spectacle assez agréable aux yeux des deux garçons se posa devant eux.

AHHHH MAIS SORTEZ DE LA ! Hurla Dawn en lançant un oreiller à porter de main en direction de la figure de Dorian qui en tomba par terre.

Allez dehors, cria alors EJ en mettant ses deux cousins à la porte précipitamment. Mais vous auriez pu verrouiller avant de faire ce genre de chose !

On ne pensait pas que vous seriez de retour si vite, dit Aly qui essayait d'enlever son masque vert avec de l'eau tiède.

C'est ridicule, pesta EJ pas adepte de ce genre d'activité féminine.

C'est Lisa qui nous a proposés de le faire, elle en a reçu plein à Noël et comme on s'ennuyait, bah on s'est dit que ça pouvait pas nous faire du mal.

C'est des soins pour peaux grasses… pour éviter les boutons, protesta Lisa qui en avait apparemment bien besoin.

Bah maintenant les mecs ont de quoi se moquer de vous jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

« Netetpropre » lança finalement Aly sur son visage avant d'aller enlever sa grande serviette pour mettre enfin des vêtements.

On peut rentrer ? Demandèrent les garçons à la porte apparemment accompagnée des deux autres.

Ouai … dit EJ

Alors, elle est ou la tête verte, dit Roy en scrutant le visage des trois filles.

Très drôle, Roy…dit Aly en se coiffant les cheveux mouillés.

Alors vos vacances ?

Familiale… dit Bayron avec une banalité assez morbide. Mais on a quelque chose pour vous, continua t-il avec nettement plus d'enthousiasme.

C'est quoi, c'est quoi ? S'écria Roy. Et dite pas que c'est une surprise, dit-il en regardant Aly du coin de l'œil.

Le parrain de mon père…

Le fantôme ? dit Dawn qui avait pas une folle passion pour ce genre d'être.

Oui, il a trouvé le moyen de…

DE… ALLEZ CRACHE LE MORCEAU… protesta Roy impatient.

Il a créé une carte qui va nous permettre de nous balader en toute tranquillité et qui assure également nos arrières par rapport à mon père.

Mais comment ?

Notre cher directeur à la carte que Sirius et ses copains de maraudeurs avaient fait pour se faufiler peinard dans tout le château, continua Bayron. Tout comme la notre, elle indique les mouvements et les personnes présentent dans l'enceinte. Seulement la notre, va pouvoir nous permettre de savoir quand le boss rentre chez lui, et va lui indiquer qu'on dort tranquille dans nos lit …

Pendant qu'on se balade toute la nuit, termina EJ en sautillant de joie

Mais comment ? s'interrogea Jaye et Aly en même temps.

Il faut quelques goût de nos sangs pour sceller le pacte des « héritiers » ! Répondit Bayron

Les quoi ? Dit Roy pas très téméraire face à de tels rites.

Les héritiers ! Confirma Dorian. Nous …

C'est vous les héritiers pas nous, protesta Dawn…

Mais de quoi vous parler, dit soudainement Lisa qui sortait de la salle de bain.

NomDunePipeEnBois … oh Lisa… tiens, ya tout le monde en bas dans la salle commune qui cherche après toi… il paraît que tu as plein de produit miracle contre les boutons à proposer, et a en intéresse pas mal !

Ah bon ? bah je vous laisse à tout à l'heure !

Ouai, c'est ça… dit EJ en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Si, on est tous les héritiers, les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor… c'est à nous tous que la porte s'est ouverte…

Cool… dit Roy content d'être important d'un seul coup…

On y va quand, demanda alors Dawn ?

Ce soir !

Effectivement, le soir venu, les élèves procédèrent à la cérémonie. Chacun d'entre eux versa quelques gouttes de leurs sangs. Roy failli s'évanouir au grand bonheur d'EJ. Puis Bayron présenta tous les héritiers à la carte avant de prononcer la formule magique.

Maintenant, c'est à toi, Aly… ouvre le passage !

D'accord Bayron « Noisulli Inversus », prononça t-elle avant que le tableau ne devienne transparent comme prévu.

Les élèves se rendirent à nouveau dans le couloir, et sans surprise, la porte apparue devant eux de nouveau. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures. Dorian scruta quelques fois la carte pour vérifier que personne n'avait capté leur absence mais même Lisa dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Sirius avait réussit, ils étaient maintenant libres de s'amuser aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient.

**15. La redoutable Dakota Wilson**

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois passèrent. Nos héritiers passaient tout leur temps libre dans les appartements de Godric sans problème. Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier n'y voyaient que du feu et cela amusait son fils, son petit-fils ainsi que son parrain…

Rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois où ils se rendirent dans la plus belle pièce du château à leurs yeux. Bayron et Dorian se battaient en duel d'une force inimaginable avec le pire et tout aussi intéressant jeu d'échec magique qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de voir. Dawn et EJ de Roy qui se faisait attaquer par les différentes nymphes de plan d'eau, manifestement amoureuses de lui. Jaye et Aly passaient beaucoup de temps à deux à fouiller la sublime bibliothèque pour y trouver des trésors culturels.

Un soir, Bayron et Dorian décidèrent d'arrêter leur partie plutôt, Roy en avait marre de se faire avoir avec ses groupies et Bayron accepta de l'aider à leur donner une bonne leçon. La cour intérieure avait l'air d'un vrai champ de bataille avec des flaques d'eau partout. Les nymphes étaient beaucoup plus rusées que leurs assaillants ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire mourir de rire les deux filles assises un peu plus loin.

Dorian, regardait d'un œil amusé lorsqu'il réalisa que Jaye et Aly étaient encore et toujours dans leur coin, ensemble. Il eu un léger pincement au cœur sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Aly et Jaye étaient ses amis mais il avait plus d'affinité avec la jeune fille. Les voir ensemble, rire et parler intensément, Dorian se sentait franchement exclu. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi s'amuser avec eux, et surtout avec elle. Mais sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin. Comme à son habitude, il scruta la carte et vit que Lisa montait dans leur chambre.

Il faut y aller, s'écria t-il. Lisa arrive, il faut qu'on soit revenu avant elle.

Ok, dit Bayron complètement trempé.

Et sèche toi… continua son cousin le sourire aux lèvres.

Moi, je crois que le sortilège marcherait mieux si on y ajoutait un louche de bave d'escargot, dit Aly en pleine conversation avec Jaye.

Hé… regarde, j'ai l'impression que Dorian nous fait la tête… reprit le jeune homme lorsqu'il vit le regard noir et réprobateur que le principal intéressé leur avait lancé.

Dorian ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je ne sais pas, il m'a regardé bizarre ya quelques secondes.

Il a du entendre ce que nous préparions, ria t-elle. Du moment qu'il ne se doute de rien, c'est le principal … termina t-elle avec un clin d'œil à son coéquipier.

Je ne sais pas si on va être prêt aussi…

T'inquiète pas ! Je suis sur que tout sera réussit Jaye ! Il le faut !

Ils rentrèrent vraiment de justesse avant que Lisa Brown n'entre dans leur chambre. La pauvre Lisa passait le plus clair de son temps seul et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces colocataires la fuyaient autant. Elle savait qu'elle causait pas mal de problème à leur chambrée ainsi qu'à sa maison mais elle espérait toujours qu'il l'accepte dans leurs rangs. Heureusement, Aly, Dawn et Jaye étaient plus sympas avec elle. Cette amitié à compte goutte lui suffisait pour le moment. Au moins, elle, elle était avec eux dans leurs chambres. Elle faisait quand même des jaloux par mit les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Des jaloux, oui, parce que les sept garnements étaient devenus célèbres dans leur maison pour ne pas dire du château entier. Ils étaient toujours ensemble à faire des bêtises ou des prouesses. Qu'on est aime ou pas, une grande partie des élèves connaissait aux moins le nom de leur petit groupe : Les héritiers… ce qui faisait franchement rire les occupants de la maison de Serpentard.

Les différents matchs de Quidditch ponctuaient les week-end des élèves. L'équipe des Vives-Vertes de Serdaigle était très forte, menée par son capitaine Dakota Wilson. Ce dimanche là, EJ, Roy et Dawn devaient les affronter et le match déterminerait la finale des équipes juniors. L'autre demi-final avait été remportée par l'équipe de Dorian et Bayron contre celle des vipères de Serpentard. Dorian avait réussit des enchaînements de balai qui en firent pâlir son père stupéfait dans les tribunes. Le vif d'or avait été rattrapé en même pas une demi-heure, mettant ainsi la raclé de leur vie à Meredith, Léonard et autres Serpentard composant l'équipe.

Le soir de cette rencontre, Dorian et Bayron étaient les stars de Gryffondor, même le capitaine Cambell de l'équipe des seniors les avait félicités et une grande fête fut organisée en leur honneur.

Roy était déjà en place devant les buts de Gryffondor et attendait le reste de son équipe. Il fit un signe à Dorian, Bayron, Jaye et Aly qui venaient de s'installer dans les gradins.

Quand le match commença, tous les quatre crièrent leur nom et les encourageait. Puis Dorian commenta légèrement quelques tactique à d'autres Gryffondor derrière lui. Dorian avait effectivement demandé au reste de son équipe de venir afin d'étudier en direct les stratégies inventées par sa cousine.

Mais le match n'allait pas en la faveur d'EJ. Dakota Wilson était une poursuiveuse vraiment impressionnante. Elle zigzaguait de balai en balai sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Dorian devint alors très blanc… la victoire ne lui semblait plus si évidente que ça pour la final. Ces craintes furent vérifier quelques secondes plus tard. Dakota mit un 120ème points d'avance à son équipe et son attrapeur mis un coup final au peu de fierté qui restait à EJ et de Roy. Dawn était littéralement épuisée à essayer de prendre le souafle à Dakota et fut une des premières à rejoindre le sol.

Je sens qu'EJ va être … comment dire…

Epouvantable, chiante…continua son cousin

A éviter à tout prix…termina Bayron

La pauvre… ils n'ont fait qu'une bouchée de pain, compléta Aly prête à descendre.

Roy a été massacré par Dakota… moi, je vais me faire tout petit à la biblio ce soir… je ne tiens pas à assister aux lamentations de ces deux là, dit Jaye en partant assez vite des tribunes.

Quelle joueuse…quand même… dit Bayron. Elle est vraiment forte. Je vais m'entraîner davantage moi si je veux être à sa hauteur dimanche prochain.

Je viendrais avec toi. Pour essayer de l'emporter, il va falloir que j'attrape ce satané vif d'or très vite.

Entraînement ce soir ! Annonça Dorian au reste de l'équipe abasourdi de la performance de l'équipe des Serdaigle.

La semaine qui suivit ce match, Dorian et Bayron la passèrent avec le reste de l'équipe de la Dague de Gryffondor. Faute d'avoir le stade pour eux, ils s'entraînèrent dans le par cet au dessus du lac afin de fortifier le vitesse de vol. Chaque soir, ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués pour vadrouiller dans le huitième étage, ce qui arrangeait apparemment Aly et Jaye.

**16. La petite finale**

La tension était palpable dans la chambre du haut de quartier de Gryffondor. La petite finale avait lieu dans une heure. Dorian et Bayron se préparaient mentalement à l'affrontement avec Serdaigle. Les autres occupants de la chambre les accompagnèrent jusqu'au stade. Ils se souhaitèrent bon courage à l'entrée de la tente de l'équipe.

Allez vieux… je suis sur que vous aller y arriver ! Dit Roy

Vous êtes meilleurs qu'elle, dit EJ … et faite le pour moi aussi !

Techniquement, vous avez un atout de plus qu'eux, alors vous avez les meilleures chances de gagner, dit Jaye

On est sur que Dorian y arrivera !

Bonne chance tous les deux, et bon courage termina Aly avant de les embrasser tous les deux sur le front ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

Les cinq amis s'installèrent dans les gradins et sortir les banderoles de Gryffondor. Les équipes se firent annoncer dans le stade et tous les supporters brandirent leurs fanions. Dorian remarqua, une fois placé en hauteur que Aly et Jaye discutaient assez sérieusement avec les trois autres et qu'ils ne regardaient pas le match qui venait de commencer. Ces cachotteries commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver, et il le leur dirait très rapidement. Le vif d'or passa devant lui et réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas concentré. Il se reprit.

« Potter a vu le vif d'or… Il monte le chercher mais Hachton le poursuit, il est juste derrière Potter et le rattrape. Mais c'est sans compter sur Malefoy qui marque pour Gryffondor. Bon début de match pour les Dagues de Gryffondor.

Maintenant c'est Dakota Wilson qui a récupéré le souafle, Malefoy l'intercepte, Wilson, Malefoy, Wilson… oh la guerre est ouverte entre ces deux là !

Malefoy passe à Rivers ohhh mais Wilson passe juste devant et lui vole le souafle, Oulala, un cognard a mis à terre Rivers, le pauvre…

Gryffondor reprend le souafle… Wilson l'intercepte, encore… Elle est vraiment redoutable cette Dakota Wilson…Malefoy vole derrière elle mais Buttttttttt pour Serdaigle !

Oh mais Potter est de nouveau en course ! Potter plonge …dix…douze…quatorze… seize mètres, joli Potter !

Oh mais Gryffondor a reprit le souafle, Rivers le passe à Malefoy qui passe à Fisher puis Malefoy et il marque ! Mais le match continue avec Potter qui est sur le point de l'avoir, mais Hachton n'a pas dit son dernier mot apparemment, il est juste derrière Potter… Ah non, plus maintenant… joli le cognard Gryffondor.

Maintenant Potter est seul sur le Vif d'Or, rien ne peut l'arrêter et … et… OUI POTTER A LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE LA PETITE FINAL ! 210 à 55 !

Dorian était redescendu victorieux au centre du stade le vif d'or entre ses mains. Puis Bayron le rejoignit et lui leva le bras en l'air. Le stade entier les applaudirent. Les arbitres donnèrent la coupe à Dorian Potter, capitaine de l'équipe des Dagues de Gryffondor accompagné de cent points pour la maison.

Le soir, une fête fut tout naturellement organisée dans la salle commune. Bayron était tout aussi en vedette que son cousin car il avait réussit à marqué soixante points et tenir Serdaigle à cinq points de moins qu'eux presque tout du long du match.

Jaye et Aly discutaient encore deux à deux avant d'être rejoint par une EJ de bonne humeur… pour une fois se dit Dorian en les remarquant. Voyant que les cachotteries reprenaient entre ses amis, il se décida à les rejoindre pour leur dire le fond de sa pensé.

Chut, il arrive, murmura EJ

Quoi, je dérange ? Dit Dorian vexé

Non, voyons… lui assura Aly ne sachant pas vraiment mentir.

Je tenais à vous dire que ce genre de chose à tendance à m'énerver… Si vous avez quelques chose à me reprocher dites-le maintenant !

On ne te reproche rien Dorian, dit Aly en essayant de le rassurer… c'est que…commença t-elle à dire tout en faisant un clin d'œil devant elle … Bon anniversaire Dorian !

Quoi ?

Surprise ! Dorian ! Allez fait pas celui qui n'est pas content !

Heu…Merci… dit le jeune Potter qui venait d'avoir douze ans.

Toute la salle se mit à chanter différents chants en faveur du jeune Potter qui avait complètement oublier son anniversaire. Le temps passait assez étrangement à Poudlard et il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention à la date. Il remercia tout le monde puis revint près d'Aly.

C'est donc ça que vous mijotiez ?

On voulait te faire plaisir… J'espère que la surprise te plait.

Oui, merci …

Tu croyais vraiment qu'on disait du mal de toi derrière ton dos ?

Non mais, Jaye et toi, vous étiez tout le temps ensemble et j'ai pensé que…

Tu es mon ami Dorian… le genre d'ami qu'on garde pour toute une vie !

**17. L'équipe de Poudlard**.

La grande finale mit face à face Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Le stade était plein à craquer. C'était l'événement à pas rater avant le tournoi inter-école qui allait avoir lieu mi-juin.

Hamilton Cambell était la star incontestée du match. Toutes les filles lui faisaient les yeux doux et elles hurlaient sur les joueurs de Serpentard qui lui lançaient des cognards.

Bayron aperçut Dakota Wilson dans la tribune d'a côté. Cette fille était vraiment belle. Il avait beau avoir douze an et demi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette Dakota était séduisante et très douée pour le Quidditch. Celle-ci n'en avait que pour le beau Hamilton. Elle faisait des soupires langoureux à chaque fois qu'il avait le souafle entre ses mains ou lorsqu'il accélérait pour échapper à un cognard. Ce genre de réaction énervait Bayron, il estimait qu'une fille comme Dakota ne devait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de comportements juvéniles.

Au bout de trois heures, Bayron s'absenta pour aller chercher quelques provisions. Le match s'éternisait et les héritiers avaient faim.

Malefoy…

…Ah Bonjour Wilson, dit-il en se retournant vers celle qui était derrière lui.

Bon match n'est-ce pas…

Oui…

Gryffondor a de très bon joueur.

Merci, dit-il en pensant qu'elle parlait de lui aussi

Tu saurais éventuellement me faire présenter le capitaine ?

Dorian ?

Mais non… Hamilton, voyons !

Oh…lui… heu, j'ai pas beaucoup d'affinité avec lui. Et puis, débrouille-toi par toi-même, dit-il énervé en partant sans même lui dire au revoir.

Bayron retourna a sa place et regarda le match très attentivement pour éviter de la regarde…elle. Dakota Wilson était une fille dont tout lui réussissait. Elle avait un physique de rêve, de très bonne note, très douée au Quidditch Elle était l'une des meilleures poursuiveuse que Poudlard n'ai jamais vu. De ce fait, elle était très populaire. Beaucoup de garçon de tout âge lui tourne autour mais la seule proie qu'elle estime à sa hauteur est Hamilton Cambell. Elle est la meilleur et ne veut que le meilleur. Dire de Dakota qu'elle est une fille avec une haute estime d'elle serait la juger d'avance. Son esprit est tellement vif que seul les gens avec un même potentiel qu'elle ne l'intéresse ; avec les autres, elle s'ennuie tout simplement. Elle voulait toujours apprendre, toujours s'améliorer, toujours être la meilleur et elle y arrivait sans trop de problèmes. Alors, un élève de première année même pas capitaine de l'équipe junior de Quidditch n'avait aucune chance avec elle, même s'il s'appelait Malefoy et qu'il était le fil de celle qui avait terrassé Lucius Malefoy. Il n'était que son fils…

Le match se rallongeait d'heure en heure. La pluie s'ajouta à l'attente d'une fin qui se faisait désirer. Au bout de huit heures de match pas vraiment passionnant mis à part les prouesse un peu exagéré du capitaine de Gryffondor, l'attrapeur rouge et or fini enfin par emprisonner le vif d'or entre ses mains. Gryffondor avait également remporté la grande finale !

Ce match clôturait la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard et les élèves attendaient la liste des joueurs qui allait composer l'équipe de Poudlard face aux autres écoles. Les héritiers en profitèrent pour faire des paris sur les noms qui allaient figurer sur cette liste. Bayron et les autres étaient dans le grand hall pour récupérer, de façon pas très discrète, les derniers bulletins de retardataire.

Je suis sur qu'il y aura Cambell, dit EJ analysant toutes les possibilités de composition.

Et Lewis, c'est un des meilleurs poursuiveurs des seniors, dit Dorian pensif en regardant Aly discuter avec un Serdaigle qui venait juste de l'aborder.

Je vois bien aussi Smith et Fitch pour les batteurs… continua Jaye avec son petit carnet ou il avait noté ses appréciations personnelles des différents joueurs.

Fais moi voir ton carnet, supplia Roy qui n'avait pas encore rendu ses pronos à Bayron.

Fait comme d'habitude, ignore-moi Roy… protesta Jaye

C'est maintenant ou jamais pour les pronos ! S'écria Bayron qui allait encore attendre cinq minutes pas plus..

Alors… les pronostics cousin ? dit EJ

Cambell est annoncé à plus de 95 comme poursuiveur et à 83 comme capitaine ; une valeur sur. Dit Bayron en regardant vite fait l'ensemble des papiers entre ses mains.

Tiens Bayron, voilà mon billet, dit un élève de Serdaigle essoufflé pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

C'est bon…dit Bayron. Roy… tu te décide ?

Ouai ouai… tiens…

Il était vraiment temps parce qu'Harry arrivait avec une feuille à la main. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau d'affichage général et y piqua une liste de sept noms.

CA Y EST, hurla un élève en direction des autres qui attendaient également dans la salle.

J'avais trouvé, s'exclama EJ contente d'elle.

Pas mal… mais à mon avis, ils auraient pu mettre Macloy en attrapeur… je ne suis pas sur que Tyler sera meilleur.

Oh, Dawn… regarde ! Hurla EJ qui poussait les autres élèves afin d'être sur d'avoir vu le nom de Davinson sur la liste.

Quoi ?

Ya un Davinson E … C'est pas un de tes frères ?

Si… Oh super ! Evan a été choisit ! Dit Dawn ravie de voir que son frère aîné était dans l'équipe de Poudlard. C'est maman qui va être contente !

Ah ça y est, je la vois hurla Bayron écrasé par la foule de curieux comme lui.

Bayron regarda alors la composition de l'équipe.

Cher élèves,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la composition de l'équipe qui représentera Poudlard lors du tournois inter-école prévu pour le 12 juin prochain avec l'arrivé des trois autres écoles deux jours avant.

EQUIPE DE POUDLARD :

C. Cambell. H (Poursuiveur)

Davinson. E (Poursuiveur)

Lewis. A (Poursuiveur)

Smith. K (Batteur)

Fitch. M (Batteur)

Tyler. P (Attrapeur)

Bien à vous,

Harry Potter,

Directeur de Poudlard.

**18. Situation cocasse. **

Le mois de juin arriva à grand pas. Tout Poudlard était en effervescence avec l'arrivées imminente des autres écoles. La maison de Gryffondor allait accueillir les élèves de Salem et la salle commune était vraiment bruyante de conversation à ce sujet. Pour échapper à tout ça, les héritiers passaient tout leur temps dans leur cachette à faire les quatre cent coups entre eux. Ce soir là, Dorian et Bayron rigolaient avec Roy dans la cour intérieur de l'appartement de Godric Gryffondor. Bayron et Roy avaient lancé un sort à la fontaine qui se trouvait au centre du point d'eau. Les nymphes étaient très en colère et elles mirent de l'eau partout sur le sol. Une mousse sortit de l'orifice de la fontaine sans jamais s'arrêter. En quelques minutes toute la cour intérieure en était recouverte jusqu'au plafond.

Les garçons en furent vraiment stupéfaits. Ils se regardèrent quelques seconde avant de foncer tête baissée dans l'arène de jeux blanche. Ils jouaient à s'attraper et à se rouler dedans quand ils ne se crêpaient pas les cheveux. EJ et Dawn ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre suivit ensuite de Jaye et Aly. Ils courraient dans tous les sens et des rires volèrent dans tous les sens. Le sol était mouillé et Jaye n'était pas très sur de lui, il glissait tout le temps. Roy en était mort de rire en le voyant faire avant de glisser à son tour en arrière.

Plus ça allait, moins ils pouvaient se voir. La mousse devenait incontrôlable et compacte.

Bayron et Dorian se cognèrent plusieurs fois.

EJ trouva Bayron et lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille. Bayron en rigola et fut la même chose à Roy qui s'empressa d'aller voir Dawn, Aly et Jaye. EJ compta jusqu'à trois et un silence inquiétant s'installa.

Dorian avançait à tâtons. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il appelait les autres mais tout ce qu'il obtenait en retour c'était des ricanements.

Mais, allez, répondez, où êtes-vous ? Ca devient vraiment lourd là…C'est pas drôle… Bayron…EJ…Aille…

Dorian venait de se faire bousculer sur le côté par Aly. Dorian fut déséquilibré et entraîna Aly dans sa chute. Il était sur le dos et Aly était tombé sur lui. Il essayait de se relever mais Aly le bloquait. Il l'heurta de nouveau.

Oh… désolée Aly…

Attend, j'essaye de me relever, dit Aly

Elle mis un de ses genoux au sol pour prendre appuis mais il glissa à nouveau et Aly tomba dans les bras de Dorian. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se mirent à rire devant la situation et Dorian tenta d'aider Aly a se relever. Mais à croire que le destin s'acharnait sur eux, elle glissa encore. Cette fois-ci elle se fit mal à la cheville en tombant à nouveau dans les bras protecteurs de Dorian toujours à terre. Ils étaient encore plus prêts l'un de l'autre. Dorian pouvait sentir le souffle d'Aly sur lui. Elle lui sourit.

Je crois qu'on ne va pas y arriver Dorian.

Je crois aussi… Que fait-on ?

Je sais pas…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. Roy trébucha sur eux à son tour.

Sous le choc de la rencontre avec Roy, Aly fut entraîner sur Dorian. Ses lèvres étaient justes au bord de celle d'Aly. Prit par une montée d'adrénaline et sûrement d'autres hormones qui se bousculaient en lui, il tourna légèrement la tête. Dorian et Aly se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres sans vraiment s'embrasser. Leurs lèvres étaient uniquement l'une sur l'autre. Heureusement, la mousse blanche cachait la rougeur que les deux jeunes adolescents arboraient. Aly prit sur elle de se dégager mais Dorian s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa.

Oh merde… se dit Roy en comprenant qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un… Oh…reprit-il surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Ah bah ça alors… Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout!

Aly se recula au son de la voix de son ami. Elle n'en revenait pas. Dorian venait de lui donner son premier baiser…

**19. Les quatre écoles de magie**

Aly ne savait plus trop quoi faire face à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons encore. Elle était trop jeune. C'était une sensation vraiment bizarre mais pas vraiment désagréable. Elle essaya de se relever mais sa cheville lui faisait vraiment mal.

Aille…

Tu t'es fait mal, demanda Dorian content de ne pas aborder le sujet du baiser.

Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.

Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. « Recurvite » Lança Dorian pour nettoyer la pièce rapidement.

Dorian ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? S'interrogea Bayron en plein barbouillage de mousse sur le visage d'EJ.

Aly s'est blessé…

Genre… fit Roy en regardant Aly et Dorian avec un air vraiment bête.

C'est grave ? Demanda EJ qui avait encore un peu de mousse sur son nez.

J'ai mal à ma cheville. Mais je préférais y aller avec Dawn.

Pas de problème, on y va, dit l'autre ami en prenant le bras d'Aly pour l'aider a marcher.

Je les ai vus s'embrasser, lâcha Roy en direction de Bayron

Tu as quoi ?

Je te jure, dit Roy en les imitant… lèvres contre lèvres… bisous bisous bisous…

Ah… arrête… c'est dégoûtant, dit Bayron en regardant son ami faire des faux bisous à son bras. Et garde ça pour toi !

Mais ?

Tu garde ça pour toi ! Insista Bayron en voyant son cousin déconcerté par la demande d'Aly.

Aly arriva à l'infirmerie. Une vieille dame l'accueillit avec gentillesse et la soigna. Elle n'avait rien de grave et une petite potion accompagnée d'un léger pansement lui permit de sortir quelques heures plus tard.

Aly évitait de rester seul avec Dorian. L'arrivée des élèves des trois autres écoles fit retombé l'atmosphère. Tous furent éblouis par l'arrivée de l'équipe de Beauxbâtons en carrosse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau de l'école de Dumstang fit son apparition sur le lac. L'équipe de Salem arriva en calèche avec des pur-sang à longue crinière brune vraiment magnifique. Le repas du soir fut très soigné en l'honneur des invités.

En fin de soirée, le préfet de Gryffondor accompagna les joueurs de Salem dans leur quartier.

Une des joueuses n'arrêtait pas de regarder Dorian avec insistance. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle lui fit même un clin d'œil. Dorian, du haut de ses douze ans ne comprenait pas qu'une fille d'au moins quinze ans lui fasse les yeux doux comme ça.

Quel don juan, dit Roy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

La ferme Roy… C'est n'importe quoi !

N'empêche que la jolie blonde te matte !

Roy… mêle toi de tes affaires !

Elles ne sont pas aussi intéressantes que les tiennes Potter !

Oublie-moi, dit-il en montant dans sa chambre.

Aly était sur son lit en train de relire son cour de métamorphose quand Dorian ouvra la porte. Elle fit mine de pas faire attention à lui.

Bonsoir Aly…

Bonsoir.

Pour l'autres fois…

Bah quoi ?

Je … enfin… je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Oh… ça… j'avais déjà oublié, mentit-elle.

Ah… bah… heu …très bien… Bonne nuit alors, dit Dorian en essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception.

Oui, Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, le premier match ensorcela toute l'école le sort avait décidé que l'équipe de Salem rencontrait Poudlard.

L'équipe de l'école était très à l'aise face à leur adversaire et ils remportèrent sans trop de difficulté le match 233 à 28. Les élèves de Gryffondor ne purent pas trop fêter la victoire puisque les vaincu dormait dans leurs dortoirs. Le lendemain se fut Dumstang contre Beauxbâtons et Dumstang l'emporta également haut la main. Le jour d'après, c'était la final avec Poudlard contre Dumstang. Le match fut déjà plus intéressant aux yeux de Bayron et Dorian. EJ et les autres filles étaient à nouveaux sous le charme de Cambell, toujours autant élégant et séduisant sur un balai. Au début, Poudlard se faisait distancer par l'équipe de Dumstang. Puis celle-ci reprit du terrain en enchaînant une bonne dizaine de but d'affiler. L'attrapeur de Poudlard avait beau voler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, celui de Dumstang le prit de vitesse et leva le bras au ciel, le vif d'or au creux de sa main. A la grande déception générale des sorciers présents dans les gradins, l'équipe de Poudlard s'était fait battre sur son propre terrain.

En bon joueur, Harry organisa quand même un banquet en leur honneur et par la même occasion, il annonça les résultats pour la coupe des maisons. A sa grande joie, ce fut Gryffondor. Les couleurs rouges et or tapissa les murs de la grande salle et les occupants de la table de droite exprimèrent leur joie.

Le lendemain, Dorian, Bayron et EJ avaient fini de préparer leur valise. Le trio ainsi que les quatre autres héritiers étaient prêts à prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer dans leur famille pendant les deux mois et demi de vacances annuelles.

**20. Retour en famille.**

Le voyage fut assez calme. Les sept amis se prirent un compartiment pour eux seul sans y inviter Lisa Brown. Ils se remémorèrent les meilleurs moments de cette première année à l'école magique de Poudlard comme leurs escapades nocturnes au huitième étage.

Le train ralenti doucement. Les élèves comprenaient alors que la gare de King's Cross n'était plus très loin. Ils enlevèrent leurs robes de sorciers et préparèrent à sortir.

Une fois à l'arrêt, Dorian vit tout de suite sa mère accompagnée de sa petite sœur Katline qui sautillait pour essayer de le voir. Il leur répondit par un grand sourire et par un signe de la main. A l'inverse de son cousin, EJ ne cherchait pas sa famille. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils seraient tous là… ses parents et ses cinq sœurs…

Bayron fut le premier à sortir, il se dirigea vers son père qui le serra très fort dans ses bras.

Tu m'as manqué, fils.

Toi aussi 'pa…

Bonjour grand-m… heu …nani… dit-il à Ginny qui faisait les gros yeux, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle détestait se faire appeler grand-mère, surtout en publique.

Bonjour mon grand… vient m'embrasser veux-tu ! Ajouta t-elle en l'amenant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Emily-Jane ! Ma chérie… cria alors Hermione Granger Weasley en voyant sa fille aînée descendre du train. Que tu as grandit… Oh tu as manqué à ta maman toi…dit-elle en serrant très fort sa fille dans ses bras.

Mmmannnn, tout le monde me regarde…. Pitié…Man !

Bonjour chérie, dit alors son père avec des yeux remplient d'amour.

Oh papaaaaaaaa…fit EJ en sautant dans les bras de son père et l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ah… et pour lui, ya plus de copains qui te regarde hein…s'indigna Hermione. Il n'y en a que pour son père, s'indigna t-elle en regardant Ginny qui en rigolait.

Dorian ! Hurla Katline avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Bonjour la puce, fit le grand-frère … Alors, comment vas-tu ?

Mieux maintenant que mon frère adoré est tout prêt de moi… dit-elle en s'accrochant comme une grue à lui.

Roy, Dawn, Jaye descendirent du train à la suite et Bayron les présenta à sa famille.

Tout le monde, je vous présente nos amis, ils sont dans la même chambre que nous.

Enchanté, dit Drago

Bonjour, firent les autres membres de la famille.

'Man… on pourrait les inviter à venir quelques jours au Terrier avec nous ?

Je ne sais pas si ta grand-mère va accepter que tous tes amis viennent dans la maison de vacances, mais je peux lui demander.

Où est Aly, se demanda Dorian ne la voyant pas.

Elle est la-bas, dit Dawn en montrant du doigt la jeune fille sur le quai.

C'est ses parents ? S'interrogea le jeune homme.

Je crois…

Aly était entourée de deux personnes assez austère. Aucun geste ne montrait une affection parental contrairement aux effusion sentimental que le trio avait l'habitude d'avoir par leurs parents.

Qui est-ce ? Demanda Drago Malefoy

Aly… une autre amis, dit Bayron

Alysson MacGregor, continua Dorian l'esprit ailleurs.

MacGregor ?

Oui Drago pourquoi ?

Je les connais de nom. Il s'agit d'une famille noble comme la notre. Ils sont du Pays de Galles. Et ce n'est pas des gens vraiment …enfin... Pour résumer, c'est une très ancienne famille de sorciers, riche de surcroît et c'est pas le genre à ce mélanger à la foule…

Elle est de Gryffondor pourtant… pas à Serpentard.

Tous les sorciers de noble lignée ne sont pas à Serpentard, rétorqua Drago à son beau-frère. Beaucoup sont aussi à Gryffondor comme les Potter…lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

J'espère qu'elle pourra venir, elle aussi, dit Dorian inquiet pour son ami.

N'y compte pas trop… termina Drago avant de passer à un autre sujet. Bon, on y va, notre voiture est en marche et j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de carburant pour nous ramener chez nous.

Tu as laissé la voiture allumer? S'interrogea Hermione.

Bah oui, comme ça on repartira plus vite ! Affirma Drago

Oh, mais il faut tout te dire Malefoy… allez on se dépêche avant qu'on tombe en panne en plein centre de Londres… vite vite vite, s'écria Hermione.

Les amis se dirent au revoir et se promirent d'échanger des hiboux durant les vacances. Roy supplia Bayron de l'inviter chez lui par peur de s'ennuyer avec ses parents à Londres.

Le soir, Harry et Lily rentrèrent également chez eux et embrassèrent leurs progénitures avec amour.

Ca fait du bien de le savoir à la maison, dit Ginny dans les bras de son mari allonger dans son lit.

Oui… deux mois rien qu'à nous… Et dire qu'il a été sage pendant toute l'année… c'est un brave petit… Tu aurais du le voir sur son balai pendant les matchs de Quidditch… je crois qu'on devrait lui offrir un balai pour la rentrée… il a un vrai potentiel… et vu qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises, je pense qu'on devrait le récompenser.

Ouai…

Quoi ?

J'ai franchement du mal à croire qu'il ne fait pas coup en douce… il te ressemble de trop et c'est pas dans son habitude d'être aussi sage… j'y crois pas une seconde.

Je l'aurais su sinon…

Ouai… je suis quand même pas convaincu Harry… Mais bon, j'espère quand même qu'il profitera de sa jeunesse comme nous l'avons fait.

Tu voudrais qu'il combatte les forces du mal?

Mais non… Avoue que ça a mis du piment dans nos vies… maintenant ce sont des bons souvenirs qu'on raconte à nos petits au coin du feu… j'aimerais bien que Dorian ait de quoi raconter à ses enfants un jour …

S'il devient joueur professionnel, il aura bien l'occasion de raconter des matchs à ses enfants. Et puis, il est encore bien trop jeune pour parler d'enfant Ginny…

Harry Potter… tu as beau porter des lunettes… tu es bien malvoyant sur certaines choses… Sur ce, bonne nuit mon cœur.

Bonne nuit ? Je n'ai pas sommeil moi mon cœur, termina Harry avant d'embrasser sa femme langoureusement.


	4. Chapitre 21 à 30

**21. Un retour remarqué**

Le quai 9 ¾ était noyé par le flot de parents faisant des signes de la main à leurs enfants sur le point de partir pour leur école magique de Poudlard. Quelques retardataires se pressaient pour monter dans le train. Une des dernières à monter fut Alysson MacGregor. Ses parents ne souhaitaient pas que leur fille unique se mélange de trop avec des sorciers peu recommandables.

Tu as bien compris Alysson… que je n'apprenne rien de fâcheux…

Oui mère… je vous le promets mère, dit la jeune fille en montant les marches du train.

Et j'attends votre lettre hebdomadaire sans faute !

Oui mère… au revoir mère, termina Alysson pendant que le train se mettait en route.

La mère de la jeune fille ne fit aucun geste particulier et tout comme son mari, elle quitta discrètement la gare.

Alysson respira profondément comme soulagé de partir loin… très loin de l'autorité parentale. Elle enleva son manteau et se mit à rechercher une place dans un wagon.

Comme l'année précédente, le nombre de nouveaux élèves était impressionnant. Aly semblait croire que le Poudlard Express avait été rallongé de quelques wagon. Etre la dernière comportait vraiment pas mal d'inconvénient car il ne restait plus une place. Elle passa devant celui du clan des héritiers, les regarda brièvement puis continua sa route. Elle trouva enfin le compartiment où se trouva Lisa Brown et heureusement pour elle, il restait une place.

C'est moi, ou je viens de voir Aly passer, se demanda EJ perplexe…

C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue nous voir sur le quai, dit Jaye un peu déçu.

C'est pas toi EJ, moi aussi je l'ai vu… dit Dorian… Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe…

Attend Dorian… dit Bayron trop tard. Si elle n'est pas venue, c'est qu'elle devait avoir sa raison, termina t-il sur sa lancée.

Dorian la rattrapa au moment où Aly allait rentrer dans le compartiment de la huitième locataire de leur chambre.

Aly ?

Bonjour Dorian… dit-elle timidement.

Il y a une place avec nous, on l'a gardé pour toi…

Merci, c'est gentil de votre part à tous… mais je vais aller avec Lisa, passe le bonjour aux autres. A plus tard…

Attend… que ce passe t-il… tu es si distante… je ne te reconnais pas.

J'ai juste envie d'être avec Lisa… je ne vois pas où est le mal. Si vous preniez le temps de la connaître, vous verriez qu'elle est très sympa, termina Aly avant de fermer la porte du compartiment sur Dorian.

Le voyage se passa sans incident. Une fois arrivés au château, les élèves assistèrent à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Sur la table de Gryffondor, Dorian et Bayron regardèrent d'un œil interrogateur l'éloignement d'Aly, placée au bout de la table toujours à côté de Lisa Brown.

On pue ou quoi ? S'écria Roy toujours aussi élégant dans son langage.

Arrête Roy ! S'indigna Dawn.

Bah quoi… elle nous fait quoi la madame de la haute… elle nous snobe ?

Roy… la ferme, protesta Dorian de toute évidence en désaccord avec son ami.

…

Bonsoir, intervint le directeur de l'école. Permettez-moi de souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. Maintenant que vous êtes réparti et que vous avez bien mangé, je dois vous signaler quelques nouvelles mesures demandées par notre cher Rusard, le concierge de l'école. … Et pour terminer, cette année encore, Poudlard doit pousser les murs pour accueillir le nombre croissant de jeunes sorciers déclarés. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent pour le manque de place évidente dans les différentes salles communes. Un Grand salon est d'ailleurs ajouté à chaque maison pour y accueillir les plus âgés afin d'être tranquille pour travailler et réviser. Les portes de ces salons sont tout naturellement ensorcelées pour y empêcher les plus jeunes d'entrée… et déranger les aînés. Voilà, il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et un bon retour parmit nous aux anciens. Bonne soirée !

Tous applaudirent Harry Potter. Le préfet emmena les premières années dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Bayron et les autres montèrent sans tarder dans leurs chambre afin de continuer leur conversation sur leurs emplois du temps qu'il venait de connaître.

Et elle est sévère ta mère ? Demanda Dawn en scrutant son agenda.

Heu… tout dépend… en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment elle est en prof. Mais… je dirais qu'elle est plutôt cool.

Remarque, on n'a pas vraiment testé ma sœur… on sait très bien ce dont elle est capable… j'ai pas envie de goûter à sa baguette moi… elle m'a toujours inspiré du respect Lily. Et puis le cour de DFCM est très intéressant.

Ta sœur ? S'interrogea Roy

Oui, Lily Malefoy est ma sœur, dit Dorian.

Mais si Bayron est ton cousin… elle ne devrait pas être ta sœur mais ta tante…

En fait, Bayron est mon neveu dit Dorian en voyant que son ami était entrain de rire.

Et moi il est mon petit cousin, ajouta EJ

Comme c'est un peu compliqué dans notre famille, on a simplifié l'histoire en se considérant comme cousin, dit Bayron.

Donc Ton père à toi, montrant Dorian du doigt, est ton grand-père à toi, montrant maintenant Bayron. Mouai… cousin, c'est plus facile, termina Roy. En gros je vais devoir me tenir tranquille… Je ne pourrais pas …

… je ne te le conseil pas. Même si je l'ai rarement entendu hausser la voix, si j'étais toi, je ne m'y frotterais pas de trop… conseil d'amis, dit Bayron.

Moi, je l'ai déjà entendu gueuler sur ton père, Bayron… et elle n'était pas commode du tout…

Arf… bon … ouai… je vois… une chieuse qu'on va devoir écouter …

Hé, ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère toi !

Ah ouai… et ça aussi…

Quoi ?

Non rien…

Bonsoir, dit Lisa entrant dans la chambre avec Aly qui fit un signe de la tête très bref.

Bonsoir les filles… alors on se décide à venir nous voir ? Dit Roy en sautant sur son lit.

On a dit bonjour au cousin d'Aly, continua Lisa contente que les autres lui parlent.

Son cousin ? S'étonna EJ

Manfred … très charmant… dit Lisa.

La discussion entre Lisa et les autres continua jusqu'au couché. Elle leur raconta quel gentil garçon il était, l'impression que l'école lui faisait etc. EJ fut la première a en être soûlée et la première couchée, suivie de très prêt par Roy désespéré par tant de bavardage à propos d'un autre que lui. Jaye et Bayron lui dire également bonne nuit voyant qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de parler.

Dorian s'avança vers Aly qui était tel un fantôme exécutant un mystérieux rituel de coucher.

Je peux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Je souhaite dormir Dorian. Bonne nuit.

Aly… je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire…

Bonne nuit.

Aly…

Bonne nuit Dorian…

Bonne nuit Aly, fini par dire Dorian résigné.

**22. Le professeur Malefoy**

Le lendemain matin, Bayron se réveilla doucement. Avant de se lever de son lit, il respira à fond en ce disant que finalement, ce n'était qu'une journée comme les autres, cours comme un autre, un professeur comme les autres…

Il se prépara assez vite comme à son habitude et descendit avec les autres prendre son petit déjeuner. Il resta assez silencieux, assez préoccuper par la réaction que les autres auraient avec lui. Etre le fils de la prof… c'était encore quelque chose qu'il allait devoir apprendre à gérer. Il s'appuya contre le mur en attendant que les autres arrivent.

Bonjour Bayron… dit une femme rousse aux yeux verts, d'une trentaine d'année.

Bonjour 'man…

Bayron, que ce soit clair, dans ce cours, c'est professeur… pas maman.

Je sais… désolé 'man.

Bayron !

Désolée professeur…

Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Respiration profonde Si… ça ira mieux après ton cour.

Courage mon garçon… je promets de ne pas faire de favoritisme…

Ouai…

Allez va t'asseoir, on va commencer.

Lily ne fut pas surprise de voir son fils aîné s'asseoir au fond de la classe avec son frère et sa cousine. Comme elle le faisait les autres années, le premier cours était destiné à leur montrer ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Très bien. Je suis le professeur Lily Malefoy. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissent au moins de nom… Je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Certain d'entre vous me dirons sûrement que ça ne sert à rien depuis la disparition de Lord Voldemort et de Lucius Malefoy. Oui, jeune fille, j'ai le même nom, dit Lily en voyant qu'une élève de Poufsouffle en était surprise. Bref, vous consulterez le chapitre un à quatre de votre livre «Histoire contemporaine – Les heures sombres». Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet… votre premier sort de protection … le désarmement d'un ennemi…

Le cours se passa assez bien. Bayron qui n'était pas vraiment a l'aise au début fini le cour très décontracté. Il faut dire que les chutes de Roy face à Dorian étaient hilarantes. Le pauvre était devenu tout blanc quand Lily lui redemanda de se placer devant Dorian à nouveau.

C'est obligé ?

Vous devez apprendre à résister à ce genre de sortilège.

Mais, on ne devait pas apprendre à en lancer plutôt ?

Libre à vous de tomber à chaque affrontement monsieur Royal… mais je ne suis pas sur que votre rembourrage fessier le supporte bien longtemps à ce rythme. Ou bien, je pourrais penser que vous avez des affinités avec quelques personnes à l'infirmerie et que vous souhaitez vous y rendre aussi souvent que possible… dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Non… répondit Roy mort de honte. Vas-y Dorian.

T'es sur ?

Ouai, vas-y…

Bayron était avec Jaye, EJ avec Dawn et Aly avec Lisa. Bayron se retenait pour ne pas blesser son ami. Celui-ci le remarqua et insista pour ne pas avoir de traitement de faveur.

Tu es sur ?

Oui, vas-y franchement. Si je dois rencontrer un Serpentard et qu'il me menace, il ne va pas y aller en douceur…

Bon, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après…

Ne te vente pas trop non plus, dit Jaye avec une pointe d'humour…

Tu as vu comment Dorian s'en sort… quand on s'amuse ensemble… c'est moi qui ai le dessus…Dit Bayron avant de pointer sa baguette vers Jaye

Oh mince… se dit Jaye en voyant la force de l'incantation…et tomber presque 6 mètres plus loin. Effectivement… tu n'as pas menti…ouaho…quelle force Bayron…

Désolé. Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son adversaire lui prêtant la main pour se relever.

Ouai ouai…ça va…recommence…

Lily termina son premier cours en compagnie de son fils. Elle fut soulagée que tout se passe bien. Elle ne fut par contre pas surprise de voir que Bayron et Dorian étaient vraiment doué par cet art. Elle savait que son père, Harry Potter, en serait plus que fier.

Les jeunes rentrèrent dans leur chambre fatigués de leurs journées. Le nombre de devoirs avait largement augmenté et ils ne purent faire d'escapade au huitième étage qu'une semaine après leur rentrée.

**23. L'embuscade **

Le samedi de la première semaine fut très pluvieux. Les élèves n'étaient pas motivés à sortir dans le parc où même se balader dans le châteaux. Beaucoup restèrent dans leur salle commune à faire connaissance avec les nouveaux, des parties d'échec ou lire un bon livre d'aventure. Tous ? Non… bien sur… les habitants de la chambre du haut, celle qui était au-dessus de la chambre tant redoutée des préfets, avait trouvé un bon programme pour la journée… leur retour dans leur pièce secret… le bureau de Godric Gryffondor.

EJ avait mit quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans sa poche et Jaye s'encombrait de trois livres pas vraiment intéressant aux yeux de Dawn. Une fois que Lisa Brown leur annonça son départ pour la salle commune, Bayron, Dorian, Roy, Dawn, EJ et Jaye se levèrent en direction du tableau.

Aly ? tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Dorian.

Non… je vais rejoindre Lisa en bas.

QUOI ? S'offusqua Roy… Et tu as quoi toi ? Tu as tes trucs de filles ou quoi ? Depuis la rentrée tu nous fuis comme la peste… Tout d'un coup, on est pas assez bien pour madame ?

Roy ! Arrête ! Dit Bayron

Tu es un porc Roy, dit EJ. Toutes les filles n'ont pas leur « truc » à chaque fois que quelques chose ne te plais pas…

Aly…murmura Dorian en regardant la jeune fille sortir de la chambre un livre à la main.

Tant pis pour elle… dit EJ. Allez, on y va… « Noisulli Inversus » ajouta EJ en regardant le tableau devenir translucide.

Ils traversèrent à nouveau la galerie des tableaux qui n'avait pas changé. Dorian eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que tout ça c'était grâce à Aly. Il repensait également au jour ou ils étaient venus ici à deux… Quelque chose clochait… Aly n'était pas normal… Elle qui était si vive et si gentille…

Hé, tu es avec nous Dorian ? Demanda Roy … Ah non, tu penses à ta petite copine…

C'est pas ma petite copine Roy… et je te jure que si…

Ouai ouai je sais… « je vais savoir pourquoi on craint tant le nom des Potter »…

Une fois entré dans la salle Roy reçu de l'eau en pleine figure ce qui le fit tombé à terre.

Mais … essaya de dire Dorian avant de se faire également arroser.

Ah les petites friponnes, dit Roy… Elles sont rancunières en plus d'être chiante… j'adore…Bataille d'eauuuuuuuuu, hurla Roy en direction des nymphes rechargée en eau.

Les nymphes n'avaient apparemment pas apprécié la dernière visite des héritiers. Roy avait lancer un sortilège sur le bassin. L'eau était devenue toute jaune … les nymphes aussi. Folles de rages celles-ci ne voulaient pas en rester là et elles les attendaient au tournant…

La revanche des nymphes tourna en véritable guerre. Tous les adolescents furent trempés jusqu'aux os. Pour se défendre, ils lancèrent des sorts de bouclier sans grand résultat et pour riposter, ils projetaient des étincelles luisantes sur les nymphes qui retombaient dans leur bassin.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les élèves de seconde année demandèrent une trêve. Ils conclurent un marché entre eux et les nymphes… plus de sort contre elles contre une paix relative ; au grand désespoir de Roy qui aimait les taquiner.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre après avoir vérifier que personne n'y était. Dorian en profita pour voir où se trouvait Aly… Elle était comme prévue, avec Lisa Brown et son cousin Manfred, dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à nouveau à travers le tableau, de petites flaques d'eau inonda le sol dallé de leur chambre. Ils étaient tous mort de rire en se répétant les différents coups qu'ils avaient subis ou lancé. Ils n'entendirent pas Aly et Lisa qui rentrèrent dans la chambre. Lisa fit comme à son habitude et parti dans son coin sans un mot mais Aly resta sur place, les regardant rire de bon cœur… tous installés dans les canapés …sans elle. Elle préféra repartir de la chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle en était entrée.

Bayron se retourna en entendant un bruit derrière lui. C'était Lisa qui venait de faire tomber ses livres.

Lisa ? On t'a pas entendu entrer… dit-il en s'inquiétant de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre.

Oh… je suis désolée, j'aurais dut vous prévenir… je… Aly et moi, on avait envie de se reposer un peu mais c'est pas grave… continuez… comme si je n'étais pas là… j'ai l'habitude, murmura t-elle en faisant attention qu'on l'entende pas.

Mais où est Aly ? Demanda Jaye

Avec moi… répondit Lisa en la cherchant du regard… bah elle me suivait…je… bah je sais pas…

Le groupe se leva des canapés. Maintenant que Lisa était là, ils ne devaient plus parler de leur escapade chez Godric. Dorian alla jusqu'à sa table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir. Il prit un bout de papier qui logeait à l'intérieur et prononça une phrase très discrètement. Une fois renseigner sur ce qu'il voulait savoir, il sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot.

**24. Etrange regard**

Dorian descendit les escaliers, passa à travers la salle commune sous le regard curieux de pas mal d'élèves. Il scrutait sa carte et suivait les petits pas qui avançaient assez vite à travers les couloirs. Puis, elle s'arrêta net…Il fut surprit de voir qu'elle n'était maintenant plus seule. Une étiquette indiquait que Manfred MacGregor, le cousin d'Aly était juste devant elle. Il avait souvent remarqué que celui-ci avait beau être âgé de onze an, il avait un regard froid et malicieux, en plus d'être vraiment grand. Parfois il se demandait le choixpeau magique ne s'était pas trompé lors de la répartition. Aly était très souvent avec lui, mais Dorian avait bien sentit que ce n'était pas par plaisir. Il s'approchait de plus en plus et commençait à entendre des murmures de conversation. Pas après pas, les paroles devenaient plus audibles. Comme il le pensait, la discussion était houleuse. Il entendait clairement Aly se disputer avec Manfred. Maintenant adossé au couloir perpendiculaire, il était sur le point d'intervenir mais quelques chose lui en empêcha… un mot en fait… « Potter ».

…Potter

J'y peux rien s'il me suit tout le temps.

Tes parents ont été clair Alysson…

J'ai tout fait Manfred… j'ai tout fait…maintenant laisse-moi tranquille…dit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

Rêve ma jolie… insista le jeune homme en mettant sa main juste au-dessus de sa tête l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Tu feras ce qu'on voudra que tu fasses. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Je suis dans la même chambre qu'eux… j'ai même demandé à en changer mais il y n'a pas de place ailleurs… je t'assure que c'est à peine si je lui dis bonjour.

Tu n'es pas comme eux… On est ta famille…Tu sais très bien que s'ils savaient…

Oui…oui… je sais…

Alors va voir à nouveau le directeur… insiste !

J'essayerais…

Tu as intérêt… sinon…

J'essayerais, s'écria Aly avant de pleurer en tombant au sol, plier en deux, les mains tenant ses genoux.

Dorian attendit que le cousin s'éloigne pour aller réconforter son ami. Il s'avança très doucement.

Aly…

Oh… heu…balbutia Aly

On peut parler un peu?

Non… je voudrais rester seul.

Aly, j'étais à côté…

Comment ça à côté ? Tu m'a suivi ? Avec la carte, naturellement… protesta Aly.

Que ce passe t-il…

Rien.

Aly, je suis ton ami, tu peux compter sur moi, si tu as un problème, je pourrais t'aider.

Non…

Mais Aly…

Ecoute-moi bien Dorian. Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille. Je ne veux plus rester avec vous.

Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Non, maintenant, va t-en !

Je ne partirais pas avant d'en savoir plus Aly

Ah oui… Dorian Potter, le fils du survivant, rien ne peut lui résister n'est-ce pas ! On ne doit pas dire nom à monsieur Potter… s'énerva Aly de manière exponentielle. Et bien moi je te dis non, Dorian… Non, je ne souhaite pas être ton ami, je ne souhaite même pas avoir des amis…oublie-moi !

Non, je ne peux pas Aly… je…insista Dorian en essayant de la retenir par la main.

Tu ne me connais pas Dorian, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu connais pas mon histoire !

Libre à toi de me l'apprendre, essaya de lui faire comprendre le garçon.

Mais je ne veux pas Dorian, grogna Aly Et tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Tu ne m'en donnes pas l'occasion, Aly. Je suis sur que je pourrais…

Non ! N'insiste pas… Nous sommes pas du même monde. On a rien à faire ensemble !

Aly, tu es si différente… Dit-il en baissant la tête. Je ne te reconnais pas…s'exclama Dorian en lui prenant fermement la main

LAISSE-MOI, Hurla Aly en regardant fixement Dorian apparemment prétrifié par ce qu'il venait de remarquer… Oh non… pas ça… ajouta Aly avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Ses yeux… ses yeux… Dorian n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces deux mots…ses yeux…Il était rester sur place. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de voir…ses yeux s'était transformés devant lui. Le fond de ses yeux bleus était jaune et les pupilles initialement bleus étaient devenus noir allongé en fente étroite comme les yeux d'un… d'un félin…

**25. La confiance d'un père**

Dorian resta presque une heure assis dans le couloir pensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La principale était… comment réagir… même pour un jeune sorcier qui en avait déjà vu pas mal, ce n'était pas commun comme situation. Mais Aly était son ami, et même s'il elle était un ogre, elle n'en restait pas moins son ami ; celle qui le faisait rire l'année d'avant ; celle qui avait trouvé le passage ; celle qu'il avait embrassée, il y a quelques mois. Il se ressaisit et instinctivement, il regarda la carte pour essayer de voir où se trouvait Aly. Rien… Pourtant, elle devait être à l'école… mais rien…Dorian comprit alors qu'elle était sûrement à l'extérieur, zone que la carte ne couvrait pas. Il partit vadrouiller près du lac, vers la cabane de l'ami de son père, au liseré de la forêt interdite…Rien. Le soleil commençait sa route vers l'horizon et Dorian était vraiment inquiet. Il avait tout fouillé. Toute une après-midi à scruter le moindre recoin. Légèrement fatigué, il s'assit au bord du lac… l'œil vagabonde vers le ciel magnifique. Il aurait tant préféré partager ce coucher avec Aly.

Dorian ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Oh… heu… bonjour papa. Je… je prends l'air.

Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Non, pas trop…

Je peux t'aider ?

Je… je ne sais pas si…je ne préfère pas…

Tu sais Dorian, je suis peut-être le directeur ici, mais je suis avant tout ton père, et il est important que tu puisses compter sur moi quand tu en as besoin.

Merci mais…

rireTa mère serait là… j'aurais droit à un « j'avais raison »…

Quoi ?

Quoi que tu as fait mon fils… si tu as besoin de mon aide, tu ne dois jamais hésiter. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais également l'aide de quelques adultes. Hagrid, Dumbledore et Sirius en son temps m'ont conseillé quand j'en avais besoin.

J'ai rien fait papa… mais…hésita Dorian en voyant son père s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Je t'écoute.

'Pa… Je crois qu'une amie à un problème.

Une amie ? Ah… Alysson MacGregor je suppose.

Oui mais comment….

Ses parents sont venus me voir pour demander à ce qu'elle change de chambre sans raison valable.

Elle a tellement changé, répondit Dorian assez nostalgique.

Ca va lui passer…

Non, je ne pense pas…

Tu t'es disputé avec ?

Oui mais…

rire Fait pas comme ta mère, va droit à l'essentiel Dorian. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu as dans ta tête !

Papa… Aly… ses yeux…

Oui ?

On s'est disputer tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'elle subit une énorme pression par son cousin Manfred. J'ai insisté pour savoir ce qu'elle avait et ses yeux ont changé.

Changé ? S'interrogea Harry Potter

Comme des yeux de chats… ça m'a fait un choc… elle est parti en courant et je ne l'a trouve nulle part.

Elle doit être quelques part dans le château… je peux la chercher si tu veux…

Non, elle n'y ai pas… répondit Dorian pensif.

Comment peut-tu le savoir ? S'exclama Harry soupçonneux.

Hein ? heu… je l'ai chercher dans tous les endroits qu'on connaît… elle est nulle part… même dans le parc. Papa… ses yeux…

Elle est jeune mais c'est possible…

Pourquoi s'en cacher ?

Je pense que c'est quelques chose d'assez personnel. Mais il faudrait qu'elle se déclare. Chose que ses parents n'ont pas vraiment envie, je suppose. Cela explique leur demande. Ils n'ont pas envie que ça s'ébruite.

Ce n'est pas si monstrueux…

Parce que tu es habitué à tout ça… tous ne le sont pas… C'est un peu une tare dans certaine famille… surtout chez les familles nobles…comme celle de miss MacGregor.

C'est idiot…

Je sais. Tu sais, il n'y en a que sept déclaré et beaucoup choisisse de garder ça pour eux. Ton grand-père et Sirius se l'étaient provoqués pour venir en aide à un ami…

Vraiment ?

Oui…mais le dit pas à ta mère… c'est pas le genre de conseil qu'un père doit dire à son fils, ajouta Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais évite de faire comme ton grand-père…hein !

Heu.. oui oui…'pa…

Bon et si, on allait dans mon bureau pour essayer de retrouver notre petite égarée.

Je suis sur qu'elle n'y est pas dans ton bureau, continua Dorian en rigolant un peu.

Non, mais la carte du maraudeur si !

La quoi ? Dit Dorian, faisant semblant de pas connaître les propriétés de la dite carte.

Tu vas voir, elle est …humm… très pratique, dit Harry avec un grand sourire moqueur en se mettant debout suivi par son fils.

Ah…ajouta Dorian avant de voir… très vaguement… au loin… près de la forêt… une silhouette étrange… quelques chose venait de tomber à terre. PAPA ! LA ! REGARDE ! S'exclama le garçon en montrant du doigt à son père ce qu'il venait de voir. C'EST ELLE !

**26. Histoire d'amitié**

Dorian fut le premier à courir vers elle. Sans vraiment faire attention, il n'avait pas remarqué que son père ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et vit son père attraper son balai qui fonçait vers lui. Le temps qu'il regarde son père monté dessus, celui-ci était déjà à sa portée.

Allez monte !

Merci 'pa.

Il y avait des jours, comme celui-ci, où Dorian était franchement fier d'avoir un père tel qu'Harry Potter, l'un des sorciers les plus rapides du monde sur balai. En un quart de seconde, ils arrivèrent près de la jeune Aly, inconsciente, allongée assez bizarrement, les deux bras et deux jambes en avant, comme si elle avait marché à quatre pattes. Dorian sauta du balai avant que celui-ci ne soit stabilisé.

Aly ! Aly ! 'Pa… il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Rejoins nous la-bas. Je ne peux pas vous prendre tous les deux.

Oui oui… dépêche-toi !

Harry prit la jeune fille aux vêtements complètement laminés comme si elle s'était battu avec des millions de ronces et s'installa sur le balai. Ils disparurent très vite de la vision de Dorian qui se mettait en route pour l'infirmerie.

Une fois qu'il y arriva, non sans être essoufflé, il s'arrêta net quand il vit le cousin Manfred devant la porte à faire les cents pas. Ne voulant pas ajouter des problèmes à Aly, il décida d'attendre patiemment dans un couloir annexe que quelqu'un vienne le renseigner sur l'état de santé de son ami.

Les heures passaient… le temps devenait long. Manfred était toujours là, tel un garde devant la porte de son prisonnier. Les yeux de Dorian devirent lourd… très lourd…jusqu'à ce fermer.

Dorian ? Dorian !

… Papa ? Aly ! Comment va t-elle ?

Ca va mieux… elle est réveillée. Pour le moment son cousin est avec elle mais il va partir dans quelques minutes. Tout comme à lui, je t'autorise à lui parler que quelques instants. Elle pourra retourner dans votre chambre d'ici après-demain. En attendant, prend ses cours pour elle, ça lui rendra un grand service.

D'accord…

Allez bonsoir mon chéri.

Dis bonjour à maman pour moi.

C'est promis.

Mais lui dit pas s'il te plait…

Non, Dorian, je suis désolée mais entre ta mère et moi, il ne peut y avoir de secret. Si elle me pose la question, je devrais lui répondre. Mais, rassure-toi, ta mère est quelqu'un de très compréhensif, tu as tord de la sous-estimer.

Pardon…

Tu peux nous faire confiance mon chéri… on est tes parents… on est là pour ça. Tiens, Manfred s'en va… Va la voir mais…pas longtemps !

Oui…dit Dorian à son père avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Il y avait deux autres élèves en convalescence. Heureusement, Aly était tranquillement installer au fond, à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète. Dorian pouvait lui parler sans crainte d'être entendu par une tierce personne. Il avait tant à lui dire…

Bonsoir…dit-il tout doucement avec un grand sourire.

Bonsoir Dorian…je crois que je te dois un merci…dit la jeune fille faible et blanche sur son lit.

Tu ne me dois rien Aly. Tu es mon ami.

Mais…tu…enfin…tu sais ce que je suis…un monstre… un monstre qui ne peut avoir d'amis… un monstre destiné à ce cacher… Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu partais.

Je ne partirais pas Aly. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux… Tu es mon ami ! Maintenant accepte ça et ne le remet jamais en question s'il te plait. Et puis, tu n'es pas un monstre, je refuse de te l'entendre dire. C'est un don Aly ! Un merveilleux don que la nature t'a fait ! Mon grand-père en était un, par choix en plus… il était loin d'être un monstre… Je ne sais pas en quoi tu deviens, mais avec les yeux magnifiques que tu avais, je suis sur que c'est un mignon petit chaton…

sourire… pas vraiment dit-elle en se moquant de l'air béta que le garçon venait de prendre.

HUM HUM… jeunes gens… il est temps… fit madame Pomfresh en montrant sa grosse montre qui pendouillait de son poigner.

On en reparlera plus tard Aly.

Dorian… ya Manfred…Il ne doit pas savoir que tu es passé… personne ne dois savoir Dorian… pas même les autres.

D'accords mais toi et moi, on reprendra quand même cette discussion. Il est hors de question que tu passe toute ta scolarité à nous éviter, surtout pour cette raison…

Merci… dit la jeune fille exténuée en direction de son héros d'un soir.

De rien !

Dorian monta les escaliers de son dortoir assez vite. Il était tard et les autres devaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas la force de raconter quoi que ce soit, il voulait dormir et vite. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il espérait.

AH BAH QUAND MEME ! Hurla EJ folle de rage

Bonsoir… répondit Dorian en fronçant ses sourcils face à un tel accueil de la part de sa cousine. Désolé…

Mais tu étais où ? Surenchéri Bayron tout aussi blanc d'inquiétude. Et où est Aly ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

Non… elle… elle est à l'infirmerie.

Allez file le fric ! Intervint alors EJ en direction de Roy.

Quoi ? S'indigna Dorian.

Bah quoi… j'étais vraiment persuadé que vous étiez parti fricoter tous les deux… répondit Roy rouge de honte.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Bayron voyant son oncle assez pale.

On s'est disputé et elle est partie dans la forêt interdite dans sous l'effet de la colère.

Mais ça va maintenant ?

Oui, elle revient demain…

Si c'est pour nous faire encore la gueule… dit Roy en train de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de gallions manquant.

Elle ne vous fait pas la tête, intervint alors Lisa toute aussi intéressée par la conversation surtout depuis qu'Aly était souvent avec elle. Elle …

Elle quoi ? Demanda EJ impatiente de savoir ce qui se cachait dessous tout ce cirque.

Son cousin Manfred … il est tyrannique avec elle… Elle n'a le droit de rien faire… et elle a surtout l'interdiction formelle de vous fréquenter… par ses parents… Manfred fait en sorte qu'elle applique les recommandations à la lettre…

Quel petit démon ! S'offusqua EJ… S'il croit qu'on va laisser notre ami se faire manipuler tel une marionnette… c'est mal me connaître…

La dernière parole d'Emily-Jane Weasley avait laissé tout le groupe sans voix… C'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait vraiment des sentiments d'amitiés fort pour quelqu'un.

Bah quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous comme ça ? C'est vrai non ? Je n'ai pas raison ?

**27. La convocation.**

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les parents d'Alysson se manifestent. Arrivés au château, ils allèrent directement dans le bureau du directeur sans même passer à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient déterminés à ramener leur fille chez eux, pour sa sécurité pensaient-ils.

Harry les accueillit sans traitement particulier de faveur ce qui mis tout de suite une atmosphère glaciale.

Je ne ferais pas de détour inutile monsieur Potter, nous allons récupérer notre chère Alysson et la ramener au manoir. Elle y étudiera les cours avec des professeurs particuliers. Nous pensons qu'elle y sera plus en sécurité que dans cette école qui l'envoie à l'infirmerie dès la première semaine de cour. Un de nos gens viendra récupérer ses effets personnels dans les jours à venir. Pour l'heure, nous l'emmenons avec nous tout de suite. Ne soyez pas étonner de recevoir une lettre de protestations de nombreuses nobles familles pour le traitement que vous faites subir à nos enfants.

Bonjour… Monsieur et madame MacGregor, bienvenue dans mon bureau… dit Harry Potter pas franchement ravi de ce manque de politesse venant de personnes soit disant bien élevés.

Oui, bon…pourrai t-on avoir le certificat de passation d'enseignement ? Nous sommes pressés.

Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne me répèterais pas. Il est hors de question que miss Alysson MacGregor quitte cet établissement magique. De plus, je vous demande d'arrêter tout de suite le chantage malvenu que vous faites subir à votre fille par l'intermédiaire de votre neveu.

Mais…

J'ai pas fini. Votre fille restera dans le dortoir où elle se trouve. Elle n'en changera pas.

Mais…

Pour des gens bien élevé, couper la parole n'est pas vraiment le bienvenue… Si je vois qu'Alysson a de nouveau des problèmes à suivre ses cour correctement, ou si les professeurs me révèlent son désarroi, je me ferais une joie d'aller rendre une visite à mon … à Drago Malefoy, juge suprême au département de justice. Il sera sûrement ravi de voir quelle pression vous faites sur une enfant de 12 ans, enfin, je devrais dire une animagi non déclarée de 12 ans… pour être plus précis !

Oh…je vois… Si vous le prenez ainsi…

Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Insista Harry

Oui, très clairement. Mais si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…

Avant de finir… sachez que je vais convoquer votre neveu. Un comportement comme le sien dans la maison de Gryffondor n'a pas lui d'être. Il va se voir attribuer un avertissement. J'avoue que pour un élève de première année… c'est assez rare pour être souligné !

Soit…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Vous fille sera ravie de vous voir à l'infirmerie, termina t-il poliment.

Les parents d'Alysson lui rendirent visite quelques minutes seulement. Ils ne dirent pas un mot de la conversation houleuse qu'ils avaient eu avec le directeur de son école. Avant de repartir au Pays de Galles, ils discutèrent également avec le jeune Manfred qui fut franchement déçu d'abandonner son poste d'observateur.

Harry entra à son tour à l'infirmerie et expliqua à Alysson qu'elle était maintenant libre de faire ce que bon lui semble, dans le cadre de ses études et de sa vie en communauté pendant ses études à Poudlard. Elle le remercia chaleureusement.

Merci beaucoup monsieur le directeur, dit la jeune fille en lui sautant presque au coup.

Je vois que vous allez mieux maintenant.

Oui, je vais pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre ce soir d'après Madame Pomfresh.

C'est très bien. Profitez-s'en pour remercier le véritable héros de cette histoire…

Je n'y manquerais pas monsieur.

Allez, et si jamais vous deviez avoir l'envie de … de changer d'aspect, évitez la foret interdite. Je vous invite plutôt à vous diriger vers la montagne.

Je ne me contrôle pas vous savez…

Je connais quelqu'un qui saura vous l'enseigner… Je vous tiens au courant. Pour le moment, cela reste entre nous. Mais sachez qu'un jour, il faudra vous déclarer. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Mais les gens vont avoir peur de moi…

Vous préférez vivre avec un mensonge ?

Je ne sais pas…

Vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Allez et que je n'entende plus parler de vous avant plusieurs semaine ou même mois !

Au revoir monsieur.

Au revoir miss Alysson.

**28. Le retour à la normale.**

Alysson put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie vers 20h00. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir EJ lui sauter presque dessus tellement elle était contente de la voir revenir.

Oh Aly… On sait tout… Tu n'as plus à te cacher de nous ?

Vous savez tout ? S'inquiéta l'animagi

Oui, pour ton interdiction de nous fréquenter, intervint Dorian volontairement avant de faire un clin d'œil à Aly.

Elle est levée… je … je suis tout à vous maintenant ! Mais à une condition…

Laquelle ? Se demanda Bayron qui avait un oreiller à la main destiné à s'écraser sur la tête de Roy tout aussi prêt à dégainer le sien.

Lisa. Elle doit être des notre.

LISA ? S'exclama Roy. Mais…

Elle est vraiment très gentille, et elle est mon amie. Je n'ai pas de secret pour elle.

Ca me va, dit Bayron qui reprit ensuite son mouvement de bras.

Aille… attend, prend ça, rétorqua Roy.

BATAILLE ! Lança Dorian prit par une folie joyeuse. Tous sur Roy et EJ !

L'atmosphère était maintenant retombée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la chambre du haut était devenue un vrai champ de bataille avec des plumes d'oie partout, même dans la bouche de Lisa qui s'était prit au jeu, enrôlé par Alysson.

Le jour suivant, une réunion extraordinaire avait lui dans l'ancienne chambre de Godric Gryffondor. Lisa Brown devenait une héritière par la cérémonie du sang. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'apprendre que le tableau qui trônait sur le mur de leur chambre était un passage secret. Bien sur, sur l'idée de Roy et de Bayron, Lisa fut bizutée par les nymphes qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. La pauvre fille complètement trempée eu un énorme rhume pendant deux jours.

La deuxième année avait assez mal commencé mais toute cette histoire n'était plus que de brefs souvenirs mit aux oubliettes. Pour compenser la frustration qu'elle eu, Aly devint un vrai petit diable malicieux prête à faire toutes les bêtises que Roy et Bayron pouvaient inventer.

Même pas quinze jours après le départ de ses parents, le nouveau trio Bayron, Roy et Aly avaient prit pour cible la jeune blonde de Serpentard… Meredith Blake. Cette vipère avait prit pour habitude de s'en prendre à Lisa et Aly proposa à Bayron et Roy de montrer ce que le mot fratrie voulait dire à la plus vile des Serpentard de son âge.

Ils se placèrent en haut d'un escalier à double sens avec des bombabouses fraîchement arrivés du magasin de farces et attrapes familiales.

Pour Lisa, dit Aly en montrant du doigt l'arrivé de la cible aux complices.

Dommage que Dorian n'est pas là, dit Bayron un peu déçu.

Il n'avait pas qu'à se prendre des heures de colle si bêtement, ajouta Roy. Quelle idée de viser un prof… en deuxième année, c'est cause perdue… mais pas l'année prochaine …Rire

Attention, reprit Aly… La voilà !

Trois… deux … un…Maintenant ! S'écria Bayron la main ouverte, regardant la pauvre…la vipère hurler de colère.

Vite, partons avant qu'elle nous voit, murmura Roy accroupi.

Rire Oh la tête qu'elle fait… Rire Trop bien ! S'exclama Aly la rebelle.

Je vais dire à mes oncles que ça marche du tonnerre, continua Bayron fier de son action.

Heureusement, les matchs de Quidditch calma un peu le jeu, le sérieux était maintenant revenu au goût du jour. EJ, Roy et Dawn étaient bien décidé à battre les cousins cette fois-ci. Ils avaient mis les bouchées doubles pour l'entraînement et EJ était un capitaine tyrannique avec son équipe.

Son équipe des deux couronnes avait écrasé celle des Serpentard menés par Meredith. Celle-ci hurla de toutes ses forces qu'elle se vengerait mais EJ l'ignora, trop fier de l'avoir battu 320 à 15. Une vrai raclée ! Dorian et Bayron s'étaient quant à eux illustré par leurs voltiges en tout genre face à Poufsouffle puis Serdaigle.

Les vacances de Noël approcha et comme pour l'année dernière, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs familles. Alysson fut la seule à n'en pas être enchanté, et Harry Potter lui proposa de venir avec eux pour leur traditionnel repas de Noël.

**29. Une invitée d'un soir.**

Les enfants furent accueillis par leurs parents à la gare complètement recouverte de neige.

Comme à chaque fois, Kaitline Potter, la petite sœur de Dorian, sauta comme une sauvage sur celui-ci. La petite fille rousse aux yeux verts, ressemblant étrangement à sa sœur aînée Lily, regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière son frère.

Je te présente Aly, dit-il après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Bonjour, dit l'amie du trio.

Elle reste avec nous pour Noël.

Ah… heu bonjour, fit la petite fille seulement âgé de quatre ans. Elle reste pendant toutes les vacances ? S'inquiéta la petite de ne pas avoir son frère pour elle toute seule.

Non, elle vient que pour le repas, dit Dorian légèrement triste.

On y va ! S'exclama Ginny Potter.

Il se rendirent tous chez les Potter et comme pour chaque année, toute la grande famille Weasley/ Potter/ Malefoy, s'y réunissait pour Noël. Aly fut assez mal à l'aise face à cette famille unie grouillant d'enfants dans chaque recoin de cette grande maison. Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête, il y avait tellement de chose à regarder. Mais une chose était sur, cette maison familiale était remplie d'amour ce qui ravi la jeune fille.

Ca va ? Pas trop effrayer par tout ce petit monde ? Demanda Bayron

Non… c'est … c'est marrant de voir vos frères et sœur… on n'imaginerait pas tant de …

DE QUOI ? hurla EJ qui n'entendait rien de ce que disait son ami avec toutes ses sœurs qui criaient dans ses oreilles.

TANT D'AMOUR… lui répondit t-elle

Quelle amour ? CA ? Rétorqua EJ en pointant tout les cousins et cousines qui se trouvaient maintenant dans le salon.

Oui, c'est vraiment adorable.

Toi, tu es fille unique… dit EJ immobilisée par Sirius Junior qui venait de lui attraper la jambe droite.

Rire Et lui ?

C'est mon frère, dit Bayron en prenant le diablotin par son pull, dégageant ainsi sa cousine.

BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Rugit Sirius Black, le fantôme familiale en direction des marmots prêts à bondir des escaliers sur le trio.

Et lui, c'est notre mentor… dit EJ en présentant le fantôme qui bomba le torse à cette remarque.

Pour vous servir mademoiselle, dit-il avant de voir que ses protégés se mirent à rire de bon cœur, se moquant ainsi de sa réplique.

Enchantée, Monsieur Black.

Bon… vos parents sont occupés avec la bouffe… on monte mes mignons ? Vous avez plein de choses à me raconter, j'en suis sur… Alors, les nymphes ?

Elles nous attendaient… répondit Bayron avec une pointe d'amusement. On c'est avoir comme des débutants.

C'est sur qu'elles ne nous ont pas ratés… on était trempé jusqu'aux os…

Et vous avez trouvé les autres passages ?

Les autres ? Questionna Aly

Bah oui, si Godric avec un passage pour sa chambre, les autres devaient également en avoir un ! Vous avez essayé les autres tableaux ?

Oui, mais pas de résultats… il devait y avoir un mot de passe ou une protection supplémentaire, dit Dorian apparemment très déçu.

Ce n'est pas logique… Bon je vais en parler aux tableaux de ma famille… je suis sur que je vais pouvoir en torturer quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à ça.

A TABLE, hurla la mère de Dorian depuis la salle à manger.

Cette année, Charlie et sa famille n'avaient pas pu venir. Il faut dire que Molly Weasley n'aimait vraiment pas sa belle-fille et de nombreux commentaires sur cette absence se firent entendre entre deux plats.

Maman ! C'est bon, on a comprit. Je te rappel qu'on a une invitée ce soir, et je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit ravie d'entendre ce genre de chose…

Ah oui…Alors vous êtes une amie de ma petite-fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Heu…oui… dit Aly pas très a l'aise.

C'est plutôt celle de Dorian, ajouta EJ avec un morceau de poulet coincé dans ses dents.

EJ… ça se payera… murmura son cousin pas vraiment ravi que ça se sache en plein dîner familial.

Dorian ? C'est ta petite amie ? Demanda son oncle Fred avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Non… répondit Dorian rougissant.

Oh ! Il rougit… c'est trop mignon, ajouta Ron Weasley avant de se faire frapper à la jambe par sa femme.

Cette jeune fille est juste une amie de mon fils. C'est une MacGregor… et une des meilleurs élèves de sa classe ! Dit Ginny calmement tout en regardant Alysson.

MacGregor ? Demanda Arthur Weasley… ce ne sont pas des inconnus au ministère…

Pas vraiment… poursuivit Drago Malefoy…Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonné qu'il t'ai donné l'autorisation qu'elle vienne ici ce soir. On n'est pas vraiment des gens fréquentable pour eux.

Attend, on a quand même sauvé le monde je ne sais combien de fois, rétorqua Ron.

Ca ne compte pas à leurs yeux. Ils auraient survécu avec les manges-morts vu que ces familles sont de pur-sang.

Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, dit Dorian énervé. Alysson n'est pas comme ça.

Oh, c'est mignon, il l'a défend maintenant, dit alors George en donnant un coup de coude à son frère jumeau.

Ca me rappel ma jeunesse, dit celui-ci.

Ah, c'est vrai qu'on en a brisé des cœurs, continua George en riant.

Et c'est reparti, grogna Ginny écoutant les exploits amoureux de ses frères.

Dorian regardait la pauvre Aly qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Cette soirée n'était finalement pas une réussite pour elle. Mais heureusement, EJ mit de la bonne ambiance au détriment de ses cousins, relatant toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient pu faire quand ils étaient petits. Elle avoua à Aly que Bayron avait embrassé sa première petite ami à huit ans, en pleine récréation de son école. Elle enchaîna sur le cracha de lama que Dorian c'était magistralement prit lors de leurs vacances au Tibet. Toute la soirée fut sous le signe des souvenirs d'enfance des quatre aînés de la famille. Yacinthe en prit également pour son grade par Bayron et Dorian. Puis Drago se prit aux jeux et raconta également les différentes blagues que lui, et ses autres camarades de classe avaient subit. Harry eu un vrai plaisir à raconter le coup de l'hippogriffe et tous rigolèrent sauf Drago et Bayron qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de son père.

Vers minuit, Hagrid entra chez les Potter, il distribua tous les cadeaux aux petits et même un pour Aly prévenu à la dernière minute par son hôte. Ginny coucha les plus jeunes juste après le déballage de présents. Puis les jeunes élèves de Poudlard montèrent dans la chambre de Dorian, tous les cinq avec Yacinthe se couchèrent sur des lits d'appoint, laissant celui de Dorian à Aly. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes entre eux avant de s'endormir profondément.

**30. Une nouvelle année sous la neige**

Harry Potter ramena Aly dès le lendemain au château. Elle passa le reste de ses vacances avec quelques autres élèves de l'école.

Chez les Potter, Bayron, EJ et Dorian passèrent le clair de leur temps avec Sirius, ravi de les voir. Ils concoctèrent de nombreux plan pour toute sorte de bêtises et les jumeaux Weasley leur donnèrent les nouveaux échantillons de leurs dernières trouvailles.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, le premier week-end fut assez jovial. Il avait vraiment bien neigé et les huit héritiers n'attendirent le petit déjeuner pour faire leur première bataille de neige. D'autres élèves avaient fabriqué des luges et dévalaient les pentes du parc. Après mangé, Bayron proposa aux autres une vrai bataille avec deux équipes. Un peu comme une revanche de match, EJ s'improvisa chef de la sienne, prenant Dawn, Alysson et Roy avec elle. Bayron résigné, choisi Jaye et Lisa, sachant très bien que leur victoire reposerait sur son duo avec Dorian.

Ils se donnèrent dix petites minutes pour construire une mini muraille défensive et faire des munitions.

Attention, on y va à trois. Un… Deux…

C'est parti ! S'exclama Roy avant le « trois ».

Bayron prit la première boule de neige en plein visage et tomba en arrière.

Ah le petit con… il va voir…

Tous sur Roy les copains ! Ajouta Dorian.

Bayron visait vraiment bien et Roy fut vite recouvert de boule cassée. EJ évitait soigneusement les projectiles de Lisa et Jaye. Dawn et Aly s'acharnèrent sur Dorian comme si elles avaient des comptes à régler avec lui. Le cœur du combat se menait toute fois entre Bayron, EJ et Roy. Deux contre un…Bayron ne put pas s'en sortir.

Deux heures après, EJ leva le poing en l'air marquant ainsi sa victoire face à ses cousins. Elle prit Aly, Dawn et Roy dans ses bras chacun leur tour et prit une boule discrètement dans ses mains. Une fois proche de Bayron, elle lui écrasa la surprise en plein sur son nez avec un plaisir immense.

Tiens mon cher cousin… c'est pour toutes les fois où j'en rêvais !

Moi aussi je t'aime EJ, dit-il avec le sourire au coin, avant de se prendre un vrai fou rire en voyant Roy dans un état épouvantable.

Lorsque les derniers flocons de neige fondèrent dans le parc, les matchs de Quidditch allaient enfin reprendre. Cette année, le tournoi inter école se passait en France et la pression se faisait plus grande car les joueurs savaient que Beaux Bâtons avait de très beaux spécimens de jeune fille.

Le premier match du printemps fut inauguré par les équipes seniors de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le beau et très séduisant Hamilton Cambell redevait le sujet de conversation féminine préféré. Bayron et Roy les imitaient derrière leur dos « Ohhh qu'il est mignon… ah j'aimerais tant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… oh Hamilton…embrasse-moi »

Très drôle Bayron…

Hein ? Oh… heu… Bonjour Dakota.

Toujours aussi puérile…continua la jeune fille en allant en direction des gradins de Serdaigle.

« Toujours aussi puérile » répéta Roy en faisant une grimace. Quelle chieuse celle la !

Quelle joueuse… murmura Bayron rêveur.

Le match fut serrer mais encore une fois, Gryffondor remporta le match. Il faut dire que les joueuses de Serpentard n'arrivaient pas à lui prendre le Souafle pour une obscure raison.

Une grande fête fut organisée dans la salle commune de la maison victorieuse. Bayron, Dorian, EJ et Roy en profitèrent pour essayer les nouvelles farces Weasley. L'une d'entre elles eu un effet quelques peu négatif. EJ et Dorian lancèrent des billes qui colle sur le plancher mais au lieu de rouler jusqu'aux chaussures des élèves et les coller au sol, elle explosèrent sous la pression des pas. Tel des tirs d'armes moldus sur un champ de bataille, toutes les chaussures pétaradèrent en créant une hystérie générale. Tous étaient effrayés de la situation sauf quatre qui étaient plié en deux, riant à ne plus en respirer. Les autres élèves les regardèrent énervé comprenant ainsi qui étaient responsable de cette farce de mauvais goût.

Oups… dégluti Roy sachant que ça allait mal aller pour lui.

Désolée les gars, dit EJ se sentant responsable vu que c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée.

Je sens que ça ne va pas être cool pour nous, dit Bayron

Malheureusement… termina Dorian.

VOUS ! SUIVEZ-MOI, hurla le préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

Un mois entier de retenu fut la récompense de cette petite farce mémorable.

Une fois la punition passée, Bayron et Dorian tout comme EJ, Roy et Dawn, passèrent leur temps libre à s'entraîner. Jaye, Lisa et Alysson se retrouvaient donc seul et se concentrèrent sur leurs études. Le moi de mai, mis une certaine pression entre les cinq joueurs de Gryffondor. Ils avaient réussit à être vainqueur de chacun de leur groupe et ils se retrouvèrent donc en final. Les couronnes contre les dagues… duel qui animait toutes les conversations de groupe la fin mai. Le match allait être apparemment très excitant pour tous les élèves de l'école, sauf pour les Serpentard… Jaye, Aly et Lisa préféraient que ce match se finisse vite… la pression était vraiment trop forte dans leur chambre. Qui allait gagner…grande question…


	5. Chapitre 31 à 40

**31. Le match de sa vie…**

L'excitation dans les couloirs était à son comble. Dans quelques minutes allait se disputer la petite finale de Quidditch. Bien que les élèves de Serdaigle étaient déçus que leur équipe n'arrive pas en final pour mettre la raclé aux Gryffondor, vengeant ainsi la défaite de l'an passé, ils savaient qu'un grand match se préparait.

Les deux équipes se préparaient sous leur tente. La tension était palpable. Bayron revoyait les différentes tactiques qu'il mit au point avec le capitaine de son équipe, Dorian Potter.

Pour l'occasion, Harry Potter avait invité sa femme, Ron et Hermione Weasley et Drago Malefoy sans compter sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'épouse de ce dernier. Tous les six en profitèrent pour se remémorer quelques anecdotes de jeunesses mais la grande discussion était le match que leurs enfants allaient disputer. Ils s'installèrent dans la tribune réservée aux invités et discutèrent de choses et d'autres. La femme du directeur s'était fait vraiment belle pour l'occasion, et Harry été légèrement gêné bien que très fier que tous les regards d'élèves de dernières années se tournent en direction de Ginny. La première dame de Poudlard avait également prit de quoi rédiger un article sur le match en essayant bien sur d'être le plus impartial possible.

Le commentateur annonça l'entrée des deux équipes sur le terrain. Celles-ci sortirent en volant les uns derrières autres en faisant le tour du stade. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la tribune centrale, les enfants saluèrent d'un timide geste de la main leurs parents.

C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble Harry, dit Hermione en regardant Dorian passer devant elle. J'ai la drôle d'impression de te voir à nouveau dans ce même stade, quelques années plus tôt.

C'est sur qu'il ne peut pas le renier celui là… ajouta Drago Malefoy

Très drôle mon gendre, rétorqua Harry sachant très bien que Drago n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était son gendre.

L'humour du grand-père a du mal aujourd'hui…! Répondit Drago avec la même intention d'agacé son ennemi d'enfance.

Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'un grand-père sait encore faire avec une baguette ? Dit Harry avec un regard complice et amusé.

Ouuuuu j'ai peur ! Répondit Drago en lui rendant son sourire. Allez avoue que nos disputes te manquent Potter… Tu aimais ça hein !

Ca suffis, vous deux… vous n'êtes pas obliger de montrer votre affection en public, dit Ginny en rigolant avec sa fille aînée. On sait tous que vous vous adorez!

Ouai… qui l'aurait cru, ricana Ron qui se retournait en leur direction. Hé ! C'est que ce garçon qui tourne autour de ma fille comme ça ! Il cherche quoi en faisant ça ? Il va finir par lui donner le vertige !

C'est Royal Garner, le goal de son équipe, dit Lily

Ron, fiche la paix à Emily-Jane, protesta Hermione.

Oh t'inquiète pas Ron, elle sait se défendre ta fille, dit Harry. Je crois qu'elle mène son équipe à la baguette.

C'est très bien ! Au moins, je lui aurais appris quelque chose, dit Ron avec fierté.

Je crois qu'on peut tous être fier de nos enfants, ajouta Lily regardant avec admiration son fils faire des voltiges aériennes.

Oui…termina Drago en mettant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Le sifflet sonna le début du match. EJ donna le ton de la parti. Elle frappa les cogneurs avec une telle force en direction de Dorian que celui-ci comprit qu'il devrait composer avec cette donne pour récupérer le souafle avec vola avec une extrême vitesse jusqu'au but adverse. Le goal officiel de l'équipe de Dorian avait été blessé lors du dernier match contre Poufsouffle et le remplaçant avait pas mal de points faibles. Dawn avait pour mission de lui montrer ce que le mot joueur de Quidditch voulait dire à ce garçon qui ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place. La première heure fut un véritable carnage pour les dagues. EJ jubilait… Bayron avait beau passer son temps à récupérer le souafle et foncer vers les buts adverses, Roy rattrapait tout ses tires.

Dans les tribunes, Ron et Hermione Weasley étaient très enthousiasme à ce retournement de situation. Ginny et Lily quant à elle, s'énervait sur le goal de l'équipe de leur garçon qui était une vrai passoire. Le seul espoir pour les dagues de Gryffondor résidait en Dorian et le vif d'or mais là encore, l'enjeu était délicat. L'équipe des couronnes menait 220 à 72 et Dorian devait bien choisir son moment pour attraper l'objet de convoitise. C'était déjà assez dure de suivre la toute petite balle jaune, il avait également l'attrapeur des couronnes toujours derrière lui et EJ n'arrêtait de lui lancer des cognards.

Dorian volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il était sur le point de rattraper le vif d'or. Il le frôle… le touche… l'entoure…et l'attrape !

Potter a le vif d'or ! Le match est fini ! Les couronnes ont gagné par 225 à 222. Oh quel dommage que Potter n'est pas attendu quelques minutes de plus… Les dagues ont vraiment joué de mal chance… Mais ce jour est celui des Couronnes qui ont magnifiquement bien joué. Les tactiques étaient vraiment superbes et l'énergie et le dynamisme des joueurs de l'équipe d'EJ Weasley s'est vraiment ressenti durant tout le match. Potter devrait sérieusement revoir la composition de leur équipe l'année prochaine… Les remplacents manquent d'entraînement de toute évidence.

Personnes de Gryffondor fut surprit de la réaction d'EJ, Roy et Dawn. Tel des victorieux d'une terrible bataille, ils faisaient des loopings et des tours d'honneur à répétition le poing en l'air.

Dorian et Bayron retournèrent sous leur tente, leur morale au fin fond de leurs chaussures.

Perdre, c'est une chose… Subir sa joie va en être une autre…dit Bayron qui enlevait son t-shirt trempé de sueur.

Ca lui passera…

Je ne crois pas…

Soupire Oh fait chier… quel massacre… J'ai même pas envie de rentrer dans notre chambre ce soir…

Moi non plus…

Ca va aller les garçons ? Demanda Aly qui rentrait sous la tente accompagnée par Jaye et Lisa

Hé… tu aurais pu prévenir ! Grogna Bayron a demi-nu.

Oh mais je te rassure, ya rien d'extraordinaire à voir monsieur Malefoy… protesta t-elle tout en étant mal à l'aise.

EJ est insupportable, dit Lisa qui l'imitait … « je les ai battus »… « Je suis meilleure qu'eux… » « C'est moi qui…

C'est bon, pas de détails merci Lisa… dit Dorian qui s'essuyait son front avec une serviette.

Alors les morveux… on fait moins les héros maintenant ! Dit EJ en entrant comme une furie dans la tente adverse. Je suis venue vous dire…commença à dire EJ avant de faire un large sourire…YES ! S'écria t-elle en fermant les poings ferment devant elle.

**32. Une vengeance à pleurer de rire**

Comme le pensait Bayron… ce match fut a marquer dans les annales. Oh oui, EJ fut vraiment chiante et elle leur avait répéter jours après jours… heures après heures… et parfois minutes par minutes… oh combien elle était forte, plus forte qu'eux au quidditch. Dorian et Bayron soupiraient à longueur de temps à chaque évocation de ce terrible affrontement entre les cousins. Ils en avaient marre… franchement marre. Ils adoraient leurs cousines mais là, elle avait dépassé les bornes. Et ils allaient le lui faire comprendre.

Depuis ce fameux jour où EJ avait prit la grosse tête, Bayron et Dorian s'étaient renfermer sur eux. Ils évitaient le reste du groupe ne supportant plus les allusions de la nouvelle championne. Bien qu'ils passent pour des mauvais joueurs matcho, ils préféraient se venger sur les échecs version sorciers.

Elle me soule.

Et moi donc…

Quelle poisse !

Mon père m'a dit que le sien était aussi chiant si ce n'est plus qu'elle en ce moment…

M'étonne pas !

Il faut lui remettre les idées en place… Elle a vraiment prit la grosse tête… elle ne sent plus là…

La grosse tête… c'est…humm, dit Bayron avec un sourire vicieux, la grosse tête… Dorian, je sais comment la faire atterrir la miss…

Hum, je sens que je vais aimer ton idée cher neveu.

Arrête avec ça !

Oh ça va… rabat-joie. Je suis quand même ton oncle ! Allez dit à tonton ton joli plan !

Potter… fais gaffe ! Tu me cherche là !

Oula ! J'ai peur… je tremble, dit Dorian en train de placer son pion en face du roi de Bayron. Echec et mat neveu !

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ouuu toi… rétorqua Bayron énervé avant de courir après Dorian en lui lançant des sorts de glace pour faire glisser sa proie.

Une fois leur pitrerie terminée, ils se rendirent à la volière et demanda à Blanche, la chouette de Dorian de porter ce message au plus vite.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuné, c'est sans surprise que la messagère fit son apparition en compagnie de nombreuses autres hiboux. Elle lança un petit paquet en direction de Dorian mais Bayron l'intercepta au vol en faisant un sourire à Dorian juste à côté de lui.

Hééééé

Quoi… dit Bayron en haussant les épaules.

Ce paquet m'est destiné !

On sait tous les deux ce qu'il renferme !

C'est quoi ? Intervint EJ curieuse de l'arrivage.

Rien qui te concerne, grogna Dorian.

Pas pour l'instant, murmura Bayron à l'oreille de son voisin qui explosa de rire.

Quelques jours plus tard, EJ se rendait à son cours de DCFM entouré de Dawn et Aly. Elles discutaient de leur projet pour le week-end à venir. Dawn proposa aux filles de se faire une journée entre nana au huitième et de découvrir les nouveaux produits que la mère de Lisa à envoyer avec les nymphes. EJ pas vraiment enthousiaste, accepta quand même sous l'insistance d'Aly. Arrivé à l'entrée de la salle de cours, Dawn et Aly entrèrent en première. EJ se retourna à l'appel de son prénom. Roy, anormalement joyeux et agréable avec elle.

EJ, ma cher et magnifique EJ… Quel beau temps aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Roy ? Tu as trop bu de la bierreaubeurre ou quoi ?

Non, mais pas du tout… je suis tout simplement subjugué par tant de … tant…heu, balbutia Roy ne sachant plus quoi dire, pas vraiment inspirer en faite… tant de… Ah Dorian… toi ici…

Roy… on a cour ici, c'est normal que Dorian soit là, dit-elle en roulant les yeux agacés par cet idiot.

Ce que ne savait pas EJ, c'est que Roy n'était qu'une diversion pour Dorian qui derrière sa cousine, ouvre sa main qui contenait de la poudre rouge argentée. Par un seul souffle, il projet discrètement la mixture en direction de la tête de sa cousine et entre dans la classe en toute innocence. Bayron le regarde et par un clin d'œil de son cousin, il comprit que EJ était sur le point de faire son entrée…

Roy était à deux doigts de perdre son contrôle et exploser de rire quand il entra à son tour dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il regarda Dorian et ce fut la goutte d'eau, il se plia en deux…morts de rire. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même lorsque la cousine de Dorian fit son entrée.

La championne vit tous les regards se braquer sur elle sans raison apparente. Puis, elle tourna la tête pour voir Roy pleurer à force de rire. Il reprit de plus belle lorsqu'il la regarda deux minuscules secondes. Mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se lève très rapidement pour quitter la pièce, hurlant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes de toute urgence. Les autres élèves ricanèrent de plus belle. Dorian et Bayron n'en pouvaient plus de rire également. Même s'ils étaient conscients que des représailles ne tarderaient pas à suivre, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à lancer un sort de tetedecrapaux sur leur cousine.

La pauvre était devenue toute verte et rugueuse, recouverte de pustules plus ou moins éclatées sur chaque centimètre de sa tête, et quelques poils en guise de cheveux. Quand EJ senti une certaine odeur provenant de sa chevelure, elle se toucha le crane avec sa main avant de hurler à la mort. Lorsque EJ parti en courant loin, très loin de toute vie à Poudlard, tous les élèves restés dans la classe ne pouvaient plus de rire. Le professeur Malefoy du servir en menaçant ses élèves d'enlever 10 points à chacun d'entre eux s'ils ne cessaient pas tout de suite ce rassemblement de chacal.

Je vois que certain d'entre vous n'ont rien à faire d'autres que de jouer avec les nerfs d'une jeune fille. Vous serez donc sûrement ravi d'avoir une dissertation sur les habitudes alimentaire des méduses, jeune gens !… Pour demain soir…

Oh non ! S'exclamèrent les élèves qui lancèrent un regard noir sur les auteurs de la farce, Dorian et Bayron.

Oh…Et 50 points de moins pour monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy… dit la mère de ce dernier. Chacun !

Il fallut presque deux jours entiers pour qu'EJ retrouve son apparence normale. Lorsque Dorian et Bayron envoyèrent un message à leur oncle pour annoncer le résultat obtenu, les auteurs du sortilège en rirent pendant plus d'une après-midi en prononcer quelques phrase comme… Ron va nous tuer…ou Hermione va nous massacrer…

Dorian et Bayron aidé par leur complice en la personne de Roy, toujours prêt à faire une farce à sa capitaine de Quidditch, furent vraiment satisfait de leur action. EJ honteuse, ne chercha plus à contrarier ses cousins.

Un par tout… le souafle au centre, s'exclama Bayron !

**33. Dimanche entre filles**

Après la malheureuse aventure de l'aînée des Weasley, les filles durent reporter leur petit week-end thalasso. Le premier week-end de juin semblait parfait pour ce moment de détente entre fille. Les garçons étaient affairés avec d'autres pour faire des mini matchs de quidditch et ne semblaient pas du tout s'intéresser à l'emplois du temps des demoiselles.

En ce petit matin de dimanche, les filles se levèrent discrètement, se préparèrent dans leur salle de bain, prirent leurs affaires et empruntèrent le passage. Les nymphes furent ravies de les accueillir en remplissant la pièce de bulles de savon colorés de rose, vert pastel et nacré. Des « oh » et des « wouao » étaient les premiers mots que les filles prononcèrent en entrant dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor. Lisa, très avertie de ce genre de pratique, lança un sort de chaleurmoite et se déshabilla tout comme les autres filles, laissant apparaître un maillot de bain particulièrement léger.

Hé bas Lisa… on aura jamais cru ça de toi, lança EJ mal à l'aise dans un maillot de bain noir style année 20.

Je suis une fille, rétorqua la demoiselle. Et je te rappel que toi aussi ! C'est que tu as mis ? Un sac à patate ?

Dawn et Aly n'en revenaient pas d'entendre leur Lisa, leur timide et si sage Lisa, leur prude Lisa, parler ainsi à la « championne » de quidditch. EJ fut tout d'abord vexée et s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais en se regardant d'un œil dans le reflet de l'eau de la fontaine, elle du admettre qu'elle n'avait rien de très… séduisant sur elle.

Il va falloir que je t'apprenne des trucs EJ… lança la jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus.

A quoi ça peut bien me servir ? Demanda EJ piqué au poil.

Eh bien, pour les garçons…

Les garçons ? Mes cousins s'en fiche de ce que je peux bien porter, lança t-elle.

Il n'y a pas que tes cousins dans la vie, ajouta Aly qui lui dénoua ses cheveux roux. Il y en a d'autre… d'autres qui pourraient trouver ces cheveux roux et soyeux magnifiques.

Hein…heu, balbutia l'intéressée avant de voir les trois autres filles éclatées de rire.

Il n'y a pas que le quidditch dans la vie EJ… Tu n'as jamais pensé aux garçons ? Demanda Aly

Heu non… Et tout le monde n'est pas aussi… précoce que d'autres, lança la rouquine en direction d'Aly.

Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Pour rien, pour rien…Et après, tu dis qu'ils y en a d'autres que mes cousins… ajouta EJ en voyant bien que les deux autres filles s'interrogeait.

Ne change pas de sujet EJ, dit Aly se sentant sur une pente glissante… « Comment avait-elle su pour Dorian et leur baiser »…pensa t-elle.

Mouai…

Tiens EJ… met cette crème, c'est pour adoucir la peau, intervint l'experte du groupe.

Bah c'est dégelasse ton truc… c'est quoi ?

De la boue aux algues célestine.

DE LA BOUE ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE TU VAS ME METTRE CE TRUC SUR MOI ? TU AS PERDU L'ESPRIT BROWN !

Mais…

JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! PLUTÔT MOURIR !

C'est ça… allez madame j'ai peur de la boue… on se laisse faire et on ne discute pas les ordres, dit Aly aidé de Dawn pour la maintenir tranquille.

AH VOUS ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! BAS LES PATTES… NON… NON PAS CE TRUC… LAISSEZ MOI… C'EST…c'est… dé-gou-tant…fini par dire EJ, calmée par cette nouvelle sensation pâteuse sur elle.

Alors heureuse ? Demanda Dawn surprise de voir son amie avec un air en paix… chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur EJ.

Mouai… ça peut aller…mentit la jeune fille barbouillée de manière anarchique de boue verte.

La matinée se passait relativement bien. Bien qu'EJ refusait de jouer la cobaye sur l'ensemble des produit douteux à ses yeux que Lisa avait ramener, elle avoua vers midi que finalement, c'était pas si mal ce truc pour fille.

L'après midi était plus relaxe. EJ était relativement calme et pour une fois, elle écoutait ses copines raconter leur avis sur les garçons…et surtout leurs garçons… EJ fut surprise de la manière dont les filles pouvaient les regarder. Pour elle, c'était juste ses cousins… elle n'avait jamais attention à leur charme masculin. Bayron et Roy avaient tout naturellement la cote auprès de Lisa et Dawn tout particulièrement. Mais EJ insista lourdement avec Aly… sur le sujet… Dorian. Cette dernière du avouer sous l'insistance de la rousse, le seul moment d'intimité qu'elle avait eu avec un garçon et les deux autres en furent stupéfaites.

Mais vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Dawn

Non.

Allez, tu peux nous le dire maintenant…insista Lisa

Non.

Non quoi ? Continua EJ le sourire malicieux

Non, on ne sort pas ensemble. C'est tout. On est juste ami.

Juste ami…mais bien sur… dit Dawn en rigolant. Je voudrais bien être « juste ami » avec Roy ou Bayron moi

Si je vous dit qu'il n'y a rien ! S'indigna Aly

Non… mais bien sur, on te croit…

Oh et puis merde ! Dit-elle avant de se lever rapidement et se diriger vers la porte.

Aly… ton masque !

Et merde… ajouta t-elle en revenant prés de la fontaine pour se débarbouiller le visage.

Allez, viens, sans rancune ! Dit EJ.

Mais comment tu l'as su toi ?

Moi ? Mais je ne savais pas…

Attend depuis tout à l'heure tu fais des allusions… Je ne suis pas bête à ce point pour comprendre que tu savais !

Bah… je savais pas pour le baisé mais… je me doutais bien qu'il s'était passé un truc entre vous deux… Dorian était trop bizarre l'année dernière et puis à la rentrée aussi…

Pas un mot aux autres…dit-elle en regardant ses trois copines. Ca doit rester entre nous… Et pas d'allusion ! Dorian et moi maintenant c'est du passé, bien qu'il ne se soit pas vraiment passé grand chose. On est ami maintenant et c'est tout. Ressortir cette histoire serait mal venue … surtout que…

Surtout que quoi ? Demandèrent les trois en même temps.

Bah…

Tu as des vus sur quelqu'un ?

…oui… termina t-elle timidement en rougissant légèrement.

Mais qui ? Demanda EJ avec beaucoup d'impatience.

34 Jalousie mal placée 

C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda Dorian à Bayron en lui faisant un coup de coude pour lui indiquer la direction.

Adams de Serdaigle… D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il fou avec Aly ? Mais il lui prend la main là ?

…

Je rêve ! Tu savais toi qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? dit Bayron en voyant qu'Aly et ce Adams s'embrasse devant toute l'assemblée présente dans le grand hall pour une sortie prévue au Pré aux lard.

Non…

Dorian ? Ca va ?

Non…murmura t-il avant de se retourner et partir à l'opposé de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Dorian ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Dorian…mais reviens !

Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça Bayron ? Demanda EJ qui venait de le rejoindre dans le grand Hall.

Dorian… il est parti comme un verre de terre en voyant ce spectacle, dit Bayron en montrant Aly entrelacée avec un grand brun près de la grande porte.

Alors c'est lui… hum… mouai…pas mal…

Quoi ?

Non rien, répondit EJ faisant mine de rien.

Tu savais qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un ?

Vaguement…mentit sa cousine

Genre ! Ah les filles…se désespéra Bayron. Bon je vais voir qu'elle mouche a piqué tonton… dit-il ironiquement.

Oh…moi je sais… dit EJ en pensant tout haut et regardant Bayron partir plus loin.

Au repas du soir, Roy imitait Aly faire des bisous à Casey Adams, élève de troisième année à Serdaigle. Tout le monde rigolait sauf Aly, bien sur, ne sachant plus où se mettre, mais aussi, Dorian concentré à finir les moindres miettes de son assiette comme si la paix dans le monde en dépendait et Jaye qui tournait sa cuillère dans son verre le regard vide. Ce nouveau couple, qui faisait jaser pas mal de monde dans les rangs des maisons, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de faire l'unanimité … Jaye et Dorian montèrent ensemble se coucher sans attendre les autres. Il est sur que Casey Adams était vraiment mignon et il avait déjà pas mal de filles, pour un garçon de 13 ans, qui tournaient autour de lui. Certain voyait en lui le prochain « Hamilton ». Bayron avait même remarqué que Dakota Wilson regardait tout ceci d'un très mauvais œil. Peut-être avait-elle espéré ce contenter avec Adams faute de mieux…

Lorsque le reste du groupe allèrent se coucher, Jaye et Dorian dormaient paisiblement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Tous se couchèrent mais Lisa ne put s'empêcher de harceler Aly de question sur la nouveauté du jour.

Alors… c'est de lui que tu parlais l'autre dimanche ?

Oui…

Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Demanda EJ. On a que 12 ans !

Je vais bientôt en avoir 13, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Quand même…

Et tu l'aimes ? Demanda Lisa avant d'entendre un toussotement dans le milieu de la chambre.

Je ne sais pas. Ca fait même pas 24 heures qu'on c'est embrassé !

ON PEUT DORMIR LES PIPLETTES ! Hurla d'un seul coup Dorian sur un ton vraiment pas aimable.

Oh la ferme le jaloux ! Lança EJ sans le vouloir surprise et énervé à la fois.

JALOUX ? MOI ! TU ME CONNAIS MAL EJ ! MAINTENANT J'AIMERAIS DORMIR, DEMAIN YA MATCH DE QUIDDITCH !

C'est ça…murmura sa cousine.

C'est la grande finale Dorian… tu ne joue pas que je sache, rétorqua Dawn à son tour.

JE VEUX ETRE EN FORME POUR SUPPORTER NOTRE EQUIPE, SI CE N'EST PAS TROP DEMANDE ?

Hé du calme, Dorian… nous aussi on aimerait dormir, intervint Bayron les mains sur ses oreilles à son voisin de lit.

FAITES PAS CHIER !

Oh ! Mais laissez le tranquille ! Dit alors Jaye qui venait également de rentrer dans la conversation. Avec tous ces bavardages de minettes, on arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et moi aussi j'aimerais être en forme demain. Alors maintenant tout le monde se tait et tout le monde dort, merci !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, personne ne rétorqua. Le lendemain matin Bayron et Roy était les dernier levé. Personnes ne les avaient réveillés et Bayron pouvait entendre les voix crier à l'extérieur du château.

Hé merde ! On est en retard ! ROY ! ROY ! Lève-toi !

Hein ?

LEVE TOI ! LE MATCH VA COMMENCER !

Mais non, Aly ne nous a pas réveillés… fait pas chier ! Laisse moi dormir.

Ya plus personne Roy, et si tu ne te lèves pas, tu ne verras pas le match.

Attend Aly nous réveille toujours, moi j'attend son tout petit bisous…, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ce matin, surtout ce matin ?

Bah à cause d'hier soir sûrement…

Quoi hier soir ?

Attend, hier soir… la dispute…

Quelle dispute ?

Ne me dit pas que tu dormais déjà ?

Ne me dis pas que j'ai raté quelque chose de croustillant ?

Bah si… Pétage de plomb pour Dorian hier

Ah bon ? Ah…oui… Miss béquotage…

J'ai l'impression…

Pfff… il en aura plein d'autres… je vais m'occuper de lui moi, tu vas voir ! Oh merde… le match commence ! s'écria t-il en entendant des cris de joie provenir de la fenêtre.

Je te l'avais dit !

Dépêche-toi Bayron ! On va être en retard…

Ah celui là…on le changera plus maintenant…

Bayron et Roy arrivèrent en retard. Le match était bien entamé et Gryffondor perdait. Toutes les filles hurlaient de désespoir. Bayron fut attiré par le son d'une voix sur la droite et vit Dakota Wilson hurler contre l'équipe de Serpentard. Celle-ci s'était donnée le mot pour s'acharner sur la grande star inter maison, Hamilton Cambell. Lorsqu'il fut touché par un cognard, de nombreuses filles, Serpentard comprit, s'évanouir. Bayron entendit un « Pathétique » provenant de Roy mais il ne tourna pas la tête, attiré sans le vouloir vers la sublime blonde de Serdaigle qui se débattait dans les tribunes pour qu'on la laisse descendre aider le capitaine de Gryffondor. Sur le coup, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien être à la place de ce Hamilton…Le match Serpentard vs Gryffondor se termina par un vrai massacre 325 à 90.

**35. Un héritage sans faille**

La fin de l'année s'avançait à grand pas. Quelques jours après la grande final de Quidditch, Hamilton Cambell sortit enfin de l'infirmerie entouré de ces nombreuses groupies. La première chose qu'il fit en sortant est d'aller voir la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch représentant Poudlard au tournois inter-école organisé à Beaux-Bâtons cette année. Il fut soulagé de voir son nom en haut de la liste, faisant de lui à nouveau le capitaine.

Il ne restait que trois semaines de cours et ceci devenait de plus en plus contraignant. Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient coude à coude au niveau de nombre de points et les élèves de Gryffondor ne voulaient pas perdre encore une fois. Ils s'appliquaient donc à être des élèves modèles. Ceux de Serdaigle voyaient de ce fait, d'un très mauvais œil que les deux autres maisons les battent sur leur propre terrain. Quant au Poufsouffle, ils refusaient de se sentir à l'écart de cet affrontement final.

Le corps professoral se félicitait de cette tension car ils obtenaient de très bon résultat, bien surprenant pour certains élèves. L'un d'entre eux souhaita que la maison des Serpentard gagne plus souvent contre Gryffondor.

Pendant un cours tenu par Madame Lily Malefoy, tous étudiaient sagement. La leçon portait sur un sort assez simple de défense, le non moins célèbre « expelliarmus ». La classe de DFCM rassemblait comme à son habitude, un groupe de Serpentard et un groupe de Gryffondor. Le professeur proposa de faire un cours un peu particulier.

Bien, faite place au centre de la salle. Maintenant il me faut deux élèves… hum… et bien puisque la tendance du moment est une bataille entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor… Callaghan et … tiens… Malefoy.

Hein ? S'écria Bayron…

Ca fait bizarre quand elle t'appelle comme ça, murmura Dorian à son voisin.

Ouai…

Allez, allez, au centre, jeune gens !

Callaghan, vous êtes à l'attaque et Malefoy en défense. Concentrez-vous. Trois … deux… un

EXPELLIARMUS ! Lança Bayron avec une grande rapidité qui étonna toute l'assemblée. La baguette et son possesseur furent projeté à plus de cinq mètres de leur point de départ.

Ouaho…dit Dorian en gobant les mouches.

Ferme ta bouche Potter, ta sale mauvaise haleine nous pollue l'atmosphère, dit Meredith Blake histoire de se venger de l'affront.

Bien bien… voilà, ce que peut donner ce sort avec un peu d'entraînement… annonça la mère du jeune prodige. Quand ton père va savoir ça… murmura Lily Malefoy à son fils en souriant. Bon maintenant quelqu'un d'autres…

Tous les élèves s'exerça au duel pour lancer le sort. Certain y arrivèrent sans soucis tel que Roy et Dorian et d'autres comme Aly ou Dawn avaient quelques difficultés. Roy dans sa grande bonté et surtout pour exhiber ses talents devant son ami, n'hésita pas à lui proposer de l'aider à s'améliorer. Aly, un peu dans son coin, se tourna vers Dorian pour lui demander s'il acceptait de le faire également.

Dorian… pourrais-tu m'aider comme Roy pour Dawn… Je dois absolument réussir ce sort pour garder ma moyenne.

Ecoute… j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire… Je préfère que tu demandes à Bayron. Il est le plus doué de nous tous dans ce cours…

Ah…dit-elle légèrement déçue. D'accord, je … je vais lui demander.

Dorian vit la scène d'un œil discret et soupira profondément. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se retrouver seul avec elle en ce moment. L'entendre parler de monsieur merveille du monde n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé et Aly l'avait remarqué. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Dorian. Il ne fallait pas être auror pour savoir que ce changement datait de son premier rendez-vous avec son petit copain. Elle regrettait que son ami, même son meilleur ami soit si possessif avec elle. Même s'il l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait jamais répondu à cet acte et elle n'avait jamais pensé à Dorian de cette manière. Elle se disait finalement, que cela lui passerait, il n'aurait pas le choix que d'accepter sa relation avec Casey.

Le cours fini, les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle. Lily demanda à son fils de rester quelques minutes. Elle voulait lui parler.

Mon chéri ?

Oui professeur ? Dit-il en voulant volontairement taquiner sa mère.

Très drôle Bayron.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je voulais … enfin bravo… je suis vraiment fier de toi. J'espère simplement que tu n'auras pas à utiliser ce genre de sort trop vite. Et apprend surtout te contrôler. Ce n'est pas un fort dans le côté masculin de la famille. Mais vu que tu as certaine possibilité, il faudra que tu te modère à l'avenir.

Mais maman ?

Bayron… tu auras largement l'occasion de montrer ce dont tu es capable. Promet moi de ne pas utiliser ton avantage à des fins … comment dire… Tu es doué, et tout le monde sait d'où cela peut te venir… Bayron, la crainte n'amène pas le respect mon chéri, saches le bien !

Je le sais maman… je n'ai pas l'intention de menacer tout le monde avec ma baguette pour obtenir ce que je veux…

Très bien… allez embrasse moi et je te laisse partir.

MAMAN ! Pas ici !

Exécution jeune homme !

Arf…

Lorsque Bayron sortit de la classe, Roy était en grande démonstration de geste avec Dawn. Le séducteur avait encore frappé, pensa t-il. Quand il passa devant eux, Bayron fit un clin d'œil à Roy et Dawn rougit fortement. En continuant son chemin, il aperçut Aly dans le couloir qui passait apparemment du bon temps avec le beau Casey Adams. Comme il faisait beau et que la journée était finie, il se dirigea vers le parc, histoire d'être un peu tranquille et de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plutôt. Il était fier de lui. Mais surtout, il imaginait la tête de son père quand il apprendrait l'exploit de son aîné. Il pensa alors à ce qu'il pourrait dire « C'est mon fils… c'est normal… Moi à son âge…blablablabla… ».

Plus loin, il vit Dorian, également seul allongé dans l'herbe. Il se dirigea vers lui car il était temps qu'il lui parle.

**36. Quand le cœur s'exprime…**

Le soleil était sur le point d'amorcer sa course vers l'horizon. Dorian était pensif. Allongé, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Ses yeux fermés, calme, recherchant une paix intérieur qu'il avait perdu depuis quelques temps, il se reposait dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'allongea à côté de lui et savait pertinemment qui c'était. Bayron et lui était très proche, bien plus proche que pouvait l'être deux frères. Un lien particulier les unissait. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble et le poids de leur nom les avait rapprochés dès leur tendre enfance.

Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Dire quoi ?

Que tu l'aimes…

Ne soit pas ridicule Bayron…

Ce n'est pas moi qui me ridiculise depuis quelque jour !

…

Dis-lui…

Pourquoi faire ? Elle a l'air bien comme ça non ?

… Mais toi ?

Ca va me passer… Et puis c'est bientôt la fin de l'année…

Fait quand même attention, tu pourrais perdre une amie en réagissant comme ça.

Je sais…

C'est ce que tu veux ?

Non… c'est pas… c'est pas facile d'accepter, c'est tout.

Accepter ?

Je pensais que… Enfin l'année dernière…

Il s'est passé quelques chose que tu aies volontairement oublié de me dire ? Demanda Bayron avec un air malicieux.

On s'est embrassé.

Quoi ?

En fait, pour être exacte, …je… je l'ai embrassée…

Tu ne perds pas ton temps toi… et dire que c'est moi qui passe pour un Don Juan dans la famille…S'ils savaient…

Je te jure que …

…t'inquiète, intervint Bayron avant qu'il finit sa phrase.

Merci. Mais, en Don Juan, ne te défile pas trop vite… tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les yeux doux que tu lances à une certaine Serdaigle ?

Hum… Et si, on arrêtait de penser à ce genre de choses ? Il reste moins de trois semaines avant les vacances … notre retour à la maison… Sirius… et toutes les petites farces nouvelles générations à tester…

Oui, tu as raison, dit Dorian. Mais tu oublies, nos sœurs… les cousines…EJ…nos mères, tante et grand-mère …

Hé… Arrêtes… On pense positif ! Allez viens, on va aller chercher Roy, le décoller de Dawn et on va aller s'amuser un peu.

Dawn ?

Oui, oui, je t'expliquerais…

Lui alors… dit Dorian en rigolant.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe pour se rendre au huitième. A peine arrivé, les nymphes leur fit un bel accueil avec un ballet aquatique, mélangé à des bulles puis d'un seul coup, elles arrosèrent les deux garçons afin de déclencher une petite bataille d'eaux, jeux qu'elles affectionnaient tout particulièrement.

Le lendemain, tous assistaient au départ de la délégation de Poudlard pour Beaux-Bâtons. Une belle calèche anglaise tiré par une force inconnu s'envola dans les airs au grand désespoir de nombreuses filles qui regardaient leur beau héros s'éloigner loin d'elles.

C'est quand même bizarre que la calèche s'envole comme ça, s'interrogea Roy perturbé par ce décollage.

Quel idiot, lança EJ… se sont des sombrals qui le tire… Seulement, tu es trop bête pour les voir !

Si tu continue à me faire chier comme ça, je vais te mettre un peu de boue sur la figure moi… il paraît que ça te rend plus aimable !

QUOI ?

De la boue… regarde, dit-il en prenant un peu de terre humidifié par la salive des sombrals…de la boue sur ton visage, dit-il en l'étalant avec peu de délicatesse… alors, calmée ? Demanda t-il avant d'exploser de rire en regardant son œuvre.

Espèce de… Espèce de… bouuuuu, tu vas voir si je suis calmée, hurla t-elle, rouge de colère avant de lui courir derrière, lui sauter dessus et lui mettre autant de boue qu'elle pu en ramasser au sol.

Avoue que tu aimes ça EJ… m'avoir à ta merci… Hein ma belle !

NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!

Ouh mais attention EJ, tu deviens mignonne quand tu t'énerve.

HE BIEN ME REGARDE PAS ALORS ! Rugit-elle en lui écrasant de la boue dans les yeux. JE NE VOUDRAIS PAS T'EBLOUIR DE TROP ET PERDRE MON GOAL.

T'inquiète, faudrait que tu sois une vraie femme pour ça… rétorqua t-il en s'enlevant la boue.

AH OUI ? PARCE QUE JE SUIS QUOI ? UN TROLL ?

Non, une gamine égoïste, abus de sa personne, nombril du monde, égocentrique et aussi moche qu'un elfe de maison… Dit-il en se levant avant de rentrer au château.

EJ resta sur place… choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Ce qui la blessait, c'était pas forcément les termes qu'il avait employés pour la décrire, c'est la sincérité avec laquelle il les avait prononcés. Il pensait vraiment tout cela d'elle. Egoïste, égocentrique, narcissique et moche comme un elfe de maison… c'était si dure à entendre… mais pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait osé lui dire vraiment en face ce qu'elle-même pensait d'elle. Elle passa devant les autres du groupe qui avait tout entendu en ne les regardant pas.

EJ… lança timidement Dorian, il ne pensait pas vraiment… il…

Laisse-moi…

Elle monta dans la chambre, prit une douche pour enlever le reste de boue qui lui restait, se rhabilla et sortie de la salle de bain. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son agresseur. Celui-ci l'ignora et commença à sortir de la chambre.

Merci … murmura EJ en direction de Roy

De quoi, répondit-il avec un ton hautain.

D'avoir été honnête avec moi.

Heu…de rien… termina t-il déboussolés de sa réaction vu qu'il s'attendait à une revanche verbale.

EJ fut très calme durant la soirée studieuse au huitième, au grand étonnement de tous. Même les nymphes qui aimaient la faire enrager, n'y arrivèrent pas. Dorian s'approcha de sa cousine et lui parla tendrement yeux dans les yeux.

Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, nous on t'aime tel que tu es Emily-Jane, surtout ne change pas.

**37. Représailles**

A quelques jours de la fin des cours, Bayron, Dorian et Roy étaient bien décidé à faire leur ultime, non moins grandiose, bêtise. Ils avaient trouvé leur cible… sans vraiment trop chercher, il faut le dire, et attendaient le bon moment.

L'équipe victorieuse de Poudlard rentra cette après-midi même aux château, amenant avec eux le trophée inter-école de Quidditch. Ils avaient brillés dans leur démonstration sportive, grâce notamment au changement de goal tout à fait nécessaire.

Une grande soirée fut organisée pour l'événement. Il y eut un grand festin suivit d'un bal pour les plus âgés. Bien entendu, les Héritiers n'étaient pas de la parti et Roy en était déçu…

Hamilton Cambell était la grande star de la soirée. Lorsque l'équipe entra dans la grande salle pour une marche d'honneur sous les applaudissements des quatre grandes tables, le capitaine faisait de grands signes de la main, l'air victorieux.

Et on dit que je suis le nombril du monde… alors lui c'est de l'univers, lança EJ, écœuré de voir ce spectacle ou peut-être déçue de ne pas en être la vedette, allez savoir.

Oh, oui, il va être la star de la soirée ! Pouffa Roy avant de s'écrouler en deux sur la table.

ROY ! Contrôle-toi ! Dit Bayron en se mettant ensuite un doigt sur la bouche pour lui dire de faire silence.

En tout cas, il fait son effet, ajouta Dawn, les yeux posé sur le grand brun aux yeux foncés.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il a été repéré par les sélectionneurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre, annonça Jaye.

Qui ? Cambell ? Dans l'équipe nationale ? S'étonna Roy.

Oui… On parle même que ses horaires de l'année prochaine seront changés. Parce qu'en plus d'être dans la ligue, il se pourrait qu'il soit le représentant de Poudlard pour la coupe des sorciers, qui se déroule ici l'année prochaine.

Il va être insupportable… dit Bayron la tête dans ses mains.

C'est surtout les filles qui vont l'être… ajouta Roy… désespéré de cette nouvelle.

Il va vite retomber sur terre… dit Dorian avec un sourire narquois qui en disait long.

Ouai… très vite, dit Bayron avant de rire à son tour.

Une fois, le repas fini, Harry Potter, le directeur de l'école invita les trois premières années à remonter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, laissant ainsi les autres élèves plus âgés profiter du bal organisé en l'honneur de l'équipe.

Bayron, Dorian et Roy se levèrent très rapidement. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent au niveau du joueur de Gryffondor, Dorian le félicita cordialement pour ses prouesses tel un fan devant son idole avant de lui tousser dessus.

Mais fait gaffe morveux !

Oh mille excuses votre altesse, rétorqua t-il.

Dégage, Potter ! Va donc traîner dans la robe de ton célèbre père !

Oh… et il a de l'humour en plus… répondit Dorian avec un regard froid visiblement affecté par la remarque.

Allez oust ! Du vent ! Va te coucher comme un bon petit à son papa !

C'est ça… mais… un bon conseil Cambell…ne me cherche pas trop… tu pourrais le regretter !

Ouhouuu j'ai peur… un sorcier de 12 ans… me menacer moi ! Ouhhhh mon dieu… mais que j'ai peur ! S'exclama le bel étalon de l'école sous les rires acclamateurs de ses fans.

Allez viens Dorian, dit alors Bayron voyant les choses se dégrader. Laisse sa grandeur profiter de sa gloire. Allons dormir !

Bonne soirée Cambell, termina par dire Dorian en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Du haut de leur tour, fenêtres ouverte vu la chaleur ambiante, ils n'eurent pas de soucis à entendre le résultat de leur petite farce. Petite… que dis-je… imposante et monstrueuse serait les mots exacts à employer. Des cris d'horreurs principalement féminines parvirent jusqu'aux oreilles des trois lascars morts de rire sur leurs lits.

Peut-être une demi-heure après leurs départs, Hamilton Cambell, au beau milieu de la piste de danse, donnant l'ouverture avec sa cavalière, se transforma en monstre hideux recouvert de poil. Le surpoids occasionné fit exploser son uniforme en différent point…dont la taille. Son pantalon tomba au sol, dévoila ainsi un caleçon rose avec des petites fleurs dessus. Les garçons sur place après avoir pensé que le cadeau provenait probablement d'une fan, se mirent à rire jusqu'aux larmes. A demi-nu, Hamilton se vit recouvert de long poil noir crasseux sortant en masse de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Le beau garçon, si fier de sa personne et de son physique se retrouva alors honteux, misérable et hurla un nom qui calma en une seconde l'euphorie qui régnait au dernier étage de la tour Gryffondor. « POOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! »

Oups… fit l'intéressé… je sens que la fête est finie…dit-il avant de sourire jaune.

Combien de temps dure le sort, demanda Bayron tout d'un coup inquiet.

Une heure… répondit Dorian devenu blanc comme neige. Tu ne crois pas qu'il va venir ici quand même ?

Heu…bien que je puisse me tromper, c'est pas EJ qui monte les escaliers, ajouta Roy, tout aussi pâle que son ami. On devrait vite déguerpir !

Le tableau ! Vite !

Ils se réfugièrent derrière le tableau et coururent dans le bureau de Godric sans se retourner. Ils attendirent là pendant quelques heures attendant un signe quelconque indiquant qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur chambre. Ils sursautèrent quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, craignant le pire..

vous êtes là les garçons ? Demanda une voix douce que les trois reconnaissaient.

Oui Aly.

Dorian ? Ton père vous cherche partout… Il est furieux…

Je veux bien te croire, répondit l'intéressé.

C'est vous qui aviez fait ça ?

Ca quoi, lança Roy.

Hamilton est dans un état… il ne décolère pas.

Le trio machiavélique se rendit dans le bureau du directeur en évitant soigneusement de passer par la salle commune de Gryffondor où les attendait un chien enragé en la personne de Cambell. Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le bureau d'Harry Potter.

Asseyez-vous, dit le directeur sur ton neutre. J'attends… vous n'avez rien à dire ?

Heu…je…

Tu quoi Dorian ? Désolé ? Oui, effectivement tu peux ! J'attendais un peu plus de sérieux de ta part. Tu crois vraiment qu'en tant que fils du directeur, tout t'es permit ?

Bien sur que non, mais…

Pas de mais avec moi ! Je suis vraiment déçu par ton comportement. Il en va de même pour toi Bayron. Et vous, monsieur Garner, vous filez dans une mauvaise direction. Je suis obliger d'enlever 50 points chacun pour ce que vous venez de faire. Et vous devez supporter le faite que vous venez de faire perdre la coupe à votre maison ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir pour le reste de l'année… en espérant que trois jour ne soient pas allez long pour recommencer autant d'imbécillité ! Et un bon conseil, éviter de rencontrer Cambell… si j'entends parler d'une bagarre, vous aurez une retenu toute l'année prochaine. Suis-je bien clair ?

Oui, monsieur le directeur, répondirent les trois garnements.

**38. Matinée tourmentée**

Le lendemain matin, Aly, comme à son habitude, réveilla tout le dortoir soit par un « debout » au creux de l'oreille, soit un « le soleil est levé » ou encore par un « Bonjour ». Ils étaient généralement accompagnés par un geste tendre que Roy appréciait tout particulièrement. Il ne trouvait rien de plus agréable que d'être réveiller par une voix si mélodieuse. Aly le lui rendait bien car elle le réveillait de ce fait en dernier et ses paroles devançait toujours un baiser sur le front. Roy avait essayé de la prendre à son propre jeu en déviant la tête mais il n'avait jamais réussit à l'embrasser. Ce matin, encore, il essaya sous l'œil réprobateur de Dawn.

Bien essayer Royal… mais tu n'y arriveras pas ! S'exclama Aly qui venait de faire son travail matinal.

Question de temps, chère Alysson, juste une question de temps !

Allez lève-toi, on nous attend pour le repas de fête…

Vous peut-être… nous pas forcément, lança Bayron, la tête de ces mauvais jours. Et Dorian encore moins, dit-il en voyant son cousin toujours allongé dans son lit.

Dorian, il faut te lever maintenant, dit Aly en s'asseyant sur son lit pour le secouer doucement.

Laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas faim.

Ecoute, je commence à en avoir marre de ton sale caractère. Si tu ne veux pas te lever, tant pis pour toi. Mais saches que lorsqu'on fait quelques chose répréhensible, il faut savoir en accepter les conséquences. Alors tu te lèves et tu vas prendre une bonne douche froide pour te remettre tes idées en place Potter.

Fiche-moi la paix Aly.

Aly devint tout rouge de colère. Elle prit alors la couette de son ami, la jeta en arrière du lit.

Maintenant tu te lèves Dorian ! Et arrête de faire l'enfant !

L'enfant, faire l'enfant… Dorian n'en revenait pas. Voilà donc la différence qu'il avait avec ce Casey Adams à ses yeux. Il était un enfant pour Aly. Cette réflexion était dur à encaisser. Même la pire insulte d'un Serpentard n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus mal. Enfant, un enfant… lui… Dorian Potter… un des plus doué de sa génération…un enfant…Oh non, il n'était pas un enfant, et il allait le lui prouver, il s'en fit un point d'honneur !

Il se leva, prit sa douche dans le plus grand des silences, s'habilla et descendit sans même attendre Bayron ou Roy.

Tu as été un peu dur Aly… dit Bayron.

Non, au contraire, je crois que ça lui a fait le plus grand bien.

Mouai…quand même…Tu as le même âge que nous. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un petit copain plus âgé que lui, que Dorian est un enfant.

Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça.

C'est ça… rétorqua Bayron, mécontent de l'acharnement matinal sur Dorian.

Lorsque Dorian descendit les escaliers, Hamilton Cambell l'attendait les bras croisés, la baguette au doigt dans la salle commune.

Très bien Potter. Tu veux jouer aux grands ? A ta guise. Je vais te faire regretter amèrement ce que tu as fait hier.

Oh, oui, provoquer en duel, les plus petits que soit…c'est tellement intelligent.

Oh mais tu n'es pas petit d'après tes dires. Tu es le fils du célèbre Harry Potter. Et tu te ventes qu'il ne faut pas te chercher. Je te cherche Potter, dit-il en tapotant sa baguette sur l'épaule droite de Dorian. Toi et moi… maintenant…et ici !

Comme tu veux. Ne viens pas te plaindre après.

C'est ça, fait ton intéressant. On va voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort. Bien que je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet. Il faut juste que les autres le sachent !

Dorian sortit sa baguette et en moins de temps pour dire ouf, Hamilton lança un premier sortilège collepied puis un expelliarmus. Ce qu'Hamilton ne savait pas c'est que Dorian et Bayron, depuis tout petit, jouaient au duel lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, sous l'œil conseillé de leur ami le plus cher, Sirius Black. Bien que Dorian perde très régulièrement contre son neveu Bayron, il était un duelliste avertit. Alors des petits sort comme ceux qu'Hamilton venait de lui lancer ne lui fit absolument pas peur. Il les évita avec une grande facilité à la surprise générale.

Bayron descendit à ce moment là et lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait, il supplia Dorian d'arrêter lui rappelant les paroles de son père.

Oh oui… papa va te punir Potter…

Dorian… arrête s'il te plait. Tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir.

Oui mais pas eux, dit-il en désignant les spectateurs autour d'eux.

Il est en sixième année… et vu ce qu'on lui a fait hier, il est en droit d'avoir sa revanche. Laisse-le gagner, murmura Bayron. Fait le pour nous…Pense aux vacances Dorian…pense à la liberté qu'on aura plus si tu continus ce duel. On le regretterait trop pour si peu. Laisse ta fierté pour une fois et viens avec moi dans la grande salle. Déclare forfait, termina t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tu as gagné, annonça Dorian en soufflant tout l'air qui pouvait encore résider en lui. Désolée Hamilton pour hier, tu es plus fort que moi, je le reconnais, menti le jeune garçon.

C'est bien de le reconnaître petit mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer sinon la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterais pas de tes excuses pour finir un duel, rétorqua Cambell en chiffonnant les cheveux mal coiffés de Dorian.

Les filles présentes s'agglutinèrent autour du sorcier victorieux tandis que Dorian et Bayron suivit de très près par une EJ solidaire sortirent de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au grand désespoir de tous les élèves rouges et or, la maison Serpentard remporta de justesse et à la dernière minute le trophée des quatre maisons. Ce fut une année pleine de gloire pour les verts et argents. Les fanions changèrent alors de couleur pour se mettre à celles de la maison gagnante et le festin démarra après un discours du directeur félicitant les élèves de Serpentard.

A la table des Gryffondor, Dorian, Bayron et EJ s'étaient mis au fond, à l'écart des autres. Lorsque Aly vient les chercher pour qu'ils viennent près d'eux, EJ lui envoya à la figure qu'ils ne voulaient pas déranger les grands avec un regard noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy vint les rejoindre et pour une fois EJ se poussa pour lui laisser une place. Bayron remarqua même un sourire provenant de celle-ci en direction de l'invité de dernière minute.

Bayron en fut étonné car même de caractère différent, les trois cousins faisaient front devant les problèmes et c'était là où résidait leur force. Lorsque Aly s'en prit à Dorian le matin même, EJ bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle était la seul à pouvoir le traiter ainsi. Si bien, qu'elle prit également l'insulte pour elle et parti avec Bayron pour rejoindre Dorian pour le consoler avec des « quelle chienne », « elle n'aurait pas du », « si tu es un enfant alors elle n'est qu'un bébé sans cervelle »... De ce fait, Bayron aurait pensé qu'EJ le rembarre pour rester qu'à trois.

Une fois le repas terminé, le directeur souhaita de bonnes vacances à tous les élèves sachant que les deux jours restant étaient consacrés au bal des septièmes années et aux valises.

Une année s'achevait donc sur une véritable injustice aux yeux de Dorian qui aurait bien voulu montrer ce dont il était capable avec une baguette magique.

**39. Projet de vacances**

Le reste de l'après-midi, les quatre amis restèrent ensemble dans le parc près d'un arbre. Ils discutaient de chose et d'autres, évitant bien naturellement les sujets qui faches. Dorian avait une brindille dans la bouche et la faisait bouger avec sa langue pendant que ses yeux vagabondaient avec les nuages. Les autres s'allongèrent à leur tour pour inventer des formes avec les nuages. Bayron y vit la chatte de Rusard, Dorian aperçut l'ancienne cicatrice de son père en forme d'éclair. EJ préférait rêvasser tranquillement et rire timidement aux blagues vaseuses de Roy n'interprétant que des formes féminines dans le ciel. Puis EJ aborda un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis un moment.

Que faites-vous cet été ?

Bah EJ… on va passer les vacances ensemble, comme tous les étés… dit Bayron avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Non… pas moi…

Comment ça ?

Mon père … il … il a été tellement impressionné par mes capacités lors de la finale qu'il a fait jouer ses relations pour que j'entre dans le programme d'été des jeunes espoirs d'Angleterre.

QUOI ? S'écrièrent les trois garçons.

T'es pas sérieuse, dit Dorian presque envieux.

Tu rigoles là ? Demanda Bayron.

Oh la chance ! Termina Roy. Moi je vais encore me taper deux mois à m'emmerder à Londres. Ya pas un seul sorcier près de chez moi et je suis trop loin du centre ville pour trouver de quoi m'occuper. Mes parents refusent que je prenne le bus moldus sans eux et ya aucune fille dans mon quartier qui serait susceptible de me faire passer le temps…

Attends, tu ne penses qu'à ça toi ! Grogna EJ. Il n'y a pas que les filles dans la vie…ajouta t-elle en repensant ensuite à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lisa quelques temps plutôt.

Ya pas non plus que le Quidditch madame la championne. De toute façon, je ne serais pas étonné que tu finisses vieille fille plus tard. Personne ne voudra une fille qui en pince que pour le dernier balai sorti sur le marché.

Tu es injuste de dire ça Roy ! Je suis aussi une fille, seulement, il n'y a aucun garçon autre que mes cousins, suffisamment intéressant pour que je sorte avec. Ca fait pas de moi une future vieille fille. C'est juste que je suis quelqu'un d'exigent, je ne prend pas n'importe quoi, moi…

Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ? Bon EJ… tu pars quand ? Demanda Bayron

Dans quinze jours et c'est un stage de six semaines.

Tu pourras nous faire un topo à ton retour ? Demanda Dorian. Les nouvelles techniques, les feintes… enfin tout ce que tu auras appris…

Si tu le souhaites, pourquoi pas… je serais ravie de faire le professeur …

On en doute pas EJ…rétorqua Roy.

On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda Dawn, Lisa et Jaye qui arrivait.

Pas de problème, répondit Dorian après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était bien que trois et pas quatre.

Aly n'est pas avec vous ? Questionna Bayron pour que Dorian n'est pas à le faire.

Trop occuper à faire ses adieux, marmonna Jaye en s'asseyant à côté de Roy. Le monde va s'écrouler cet été… elle vit ses derniers instants de bonheur avec monsieur pot de colle.

Jaloux ? Demanda EJ

Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Fiches-lui la paix EJ, ajouta Dorian qui comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Jaye.

Elle en a du succès Aly… dit Lisa innocemment ! J'en serais flattée à sa place.

Justement, tu n'es pas à sa place ! Grogna Roy voyant bien que la binoclarde dérange ses deux amis.

Bon, et si on allait faire nos valises, demanda EJ.

On vient d'arriver… lança à nouveau Lisa déçue de déjà repartir.

Fallait venir plutôt, mais libre à toi de rester ici, ajouta Roy. Nous on rentre.

Le quatuor rejoint par Jaye, rentrèrent au château. Ils aperçurent Aly en pleine conversation déchirante avec son petit copain ponctué de baiser et de larmes.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves prirent les calèches en direction de la gare. Dans celle des héritiers, le silence était roi. Dorian regardait à travers la fenêtre le château s'éloigner non sans nostalgie. Il repensait au début de l'année, à Aly, au match, à la défaite, à EJ en crapaux, Hamilton enragé, son père haussant le ton ce qui était la première fois pour lui. Le Poudlard express était déjà en train de fumée, prêt à partir pour Londres lorsques les calèches arrivèrent à la gare. Bayron murmura quelques mots au deux autres membres de sa famille et il prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires. Ils furent les derniers à monter dans le train. Bayron voulait être tranquille et contre toute attente, accompagné de Dorian et EJ, ils s'installèrent dans le premier compartiment du train, celui prêt de la locomotive, celui que personne ne prenait à cause du bruit de machines. Pendant le trajet, ils lurent quelques bande dessiné sorciers, firent quelques parties de cartes et mangèrent des friandises.

Vers la fin du voyage, Roy entra dans le wagon de ses amis.

Je peux venir ? Pitié, dites oui !

Si tu veux.

Merci… pas sympa de m'avoir laissé seul avec trois nanas.

Et Jaye ? S'interrogea EJ.

Une tombe…comme Aly. Ils n'ont pas décroché un mot depuis le départ… J'ai du supporter les minauderies de Lisa et Dawn.

Désolé, on voulait être un peu seul.. en famille, dit Bayron

Ah, je dérange quoi.

Non…tu peux rester, dit EJ surprenant tout le monde. De toute façon, on est presque arrivé.

Dis, Roy ?

Oui ?

Tu veux venir nous voir cet été ? Comme EJ ne sera pas là, il nous manque quelqu'un pour jouer au Quidditch.

Oh oui, j'en serais ravi.

Tu verras, c'est sympa de jouer avec nos parents, dit Bayron.

Quoi ? Je vais jouer avec le directeur ?

Oui…et ton prof de DFCM aussi, ajouta Bayron en rigolant. T'inquiète pas… ça sera amusant. Et puis, EJ à plein de sœur, continua t-il en riant encore plus fort.

S'il s'approche d'elles, mon père va le remettre vite fait à sa place… Mais tu pourras toujours te faire les dents avec Yacinthe.

Oh, la belle blonde ? Intéressant… ok, je viens !

**40. Un été annonciateur de changement.**

Lorsque le train s'arrêta sur le quai de la gare de Londres. Tous les parents ou presque étaient là pour accueillir leurs enfants revenant de l'école de magie, Poudlard.

Pour la deuxième fois, Dorian scruta la foule pour y trouver la deuxième femme de sa vie après sa mère, sa petite sœur Katline. Lorsqu'il l'a vit bondir dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir son frère, Dorian oublia toutes les peines de cœur et problèmes qui ponctua sa deuxième année d'étude. Un seul sourire de sa sœur transforme la dure réalité de sa vie en conte de fée. Une fois le train stoppé, il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour descendre et la prendre dans ses bras. Plus rien d'autres ne comptaient pour lui et il laissa même ses valises au grès d'une âme bien charitable en la personne de Bayron. EJ fut la dernière à arriver en compagnie de Roy en pleine conversation sur ses projets de vacances à Londres.

Ah, papa, maman ! Hurla Roy qui voyait ses parents arriver près de lui. Je vous présente mes amis. Le grand blond c'est Bayron Malefoy, le fils de ma prof de DFCM, là c'est Dorian, le fils du directeur, et elle c'est EJ, la jeune espoir de Quidditch du moment. Alors je ne vous ai pas menti ! Je me suis entouré que des meilleurs ! Dit Roy en mettant ses mains sur ses anches, fier de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer à ses parents. Et, bah… voilà mes parents, Clay et Délicia Garner.

Bonjour, répondit Ginny. Je suis la mère de Dorian. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous proposer d'accueillir votre fils quinze jours fin août, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Heu… Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse madame Potter, balbutia la maman de Roy.

Man !

Je vous assure qu'on va bien s'occuper de lui, continua Ginny qui se rappelait combien c'était sympa d'accueillir d'autres personnes pendant les siennes de vacances scolaires.

Très bien. Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter, dit le père de Roy. En tout cas, nous sommes vraiment très heureux que notre fils fréquente des gens aussi… bref…on vous doit tellement. Notre fils, ne peut que devenir meilleur en votre compagnie à tous, ajouta t-il en regardant dans les yeux ceux qui combattirent avec courages les forces du mal une douzaine d'année plutôt.

On viendra le chercher chez vous le 15 à 15h15, si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Ginny toute rouge face aux compliments.

Très bien. Allez viens Roy, ton frère nous attend dans la voiture.

Salut tous, a bientôt !

By Roy, dirent Bayron et Dorian en même temps alors qu'EJ lui fit un geste de la main.

Les autres héritiers étaient également partis avec leur parent en toutes discrétions puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même wagon que les quatre autres. Aly, pour sa part, reparti avec les parents de son cousin, les siens ne s'étaient apparemment pas donnés la peine de venir la chercher.

Comme à chaque réunion familiale, tous se réunirent chez Harry et Ginny Potter, au 12, square Grimmaurd, devenu depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, la demeure familiale de cette grande famille réunissant, Potter, Weasley et Malefoy. Ron Weasley, le père d'EJ, ne quittait plus sa fille depuis son retour. Elle était devenue sa merveilleuse joueuse de quidditch, sa plus belle réussite, son joyau, sa revanche sur Harry Potter. Sa fille avait battu son fils… et oh Merlin, qu'il en était fier !

Dorian et Bayron s'éclipsèrent dès qu'ils purent afin d'aller rejoindre Sirius et lui raconter ainsi les dernières farces, qu'ils avaient fait. Toute la maison s'arrêta de respirer en entendant un rire démoniaque provenir du premier étage. Ginny enragea, hurlant presque aussi fort que le fantôme de la maison qu'elle ne pouvait jamais être tranquille avec un hurluberlu pareil chez elle. Harry, les mains sur ses oreilles, essaya de calmer sa femme tout en étant conscient que c'était peine perdue… comme à chaque fois. Les colères de Ginny étaient connues de tout le quartier tout comme à son travail à la veille d'une parution du NewExpress. Sirius aussi les avaient en horreur et quand il entendit la furie, comme il l'appelait, monter les étages, il fit un signe aux garçons et disparut à travers le plafond. Dorian et Bayron ne savaient plus où se mettent quand la mère du premier enfonça la porte. Ce genre de scène était habituel chez les Potter. Harry confiait dès fois à sa meilleure amie, en la personne d'Hermione Weasley anciennement Granger, qu'il aimait Ginny encore plus à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une colère monstre. Il la trouvait tellement magnifique, les yeux pétillants de vie et cela lui faisait rappeler à quel point il l'aimait.

Deux semaines plus tard, Ron accompagnait sa petite merveille comme il aimait l'appeler depuis quelques temps, au centre de formation pour jeune espoir de quidditch au nord de Dublin en Irlande. Hermione ne savait plus comment gérer son mari qui n'avait plus que deux conversations dans sa bouche, sa fille et le quidditch. Il la voyait déjà titulaire dans l'équipe nationale à 16 ans, comme l'avait été son idole à son époque, Victor Krum. Hermione Weasley s'inquiétait plus de l'épanouissement de sa fille et de ses résultats scolaires qui s'étaient effondrés. Toute fois, elle avait remarqué des changements sur le visage et le corps de sa fille. Contrairement à son mari, elle comprit que sa fille grandissait malheureusement trop vite.


	6. Chapitre 41 à 50

**41. Promesses tenues**

Comme promit, Ginny Potter accompagné de son mari, vint chercher l'ami de leur fils et petit-fils chez lui, au cœur des quartiers résidentiel de Londres. Harry en eut quelques frissons, se rappelant les mauvais souvenirs passés dans ce genre de quartiers. Roy était déjà prêt et fit de brèves au revoir à ses parents et à son frère Titus.

Lorsque Roy rencontra Sirius pour la première fois, il fut légèrement effrayé par le personnage. Mais, c'est sans surprise que ces deux là s'entendirent comme deux siamois. Sirius voyait en lui sa réincarnation mais il faisait bien attention de ne pas le répéter devant une certaine personne.

Roy trouva très vite ses marques chez les Potter. Les vacances étaient très agréables pour lui, surtout grâce à la compagnie de Yacinthe. Elle était devenue sa petite amie en quelques jours. La relation entre les deux jeunes adolescents était tel un amour de vacances, aussi passionnée que courte.

Les trois garçons s'amusaient comme des fous dans le quartier. Comme il était entièrement fréquenté par des sorciers, des sortilèges avaient écarté les regards de moldus trop curieux. La grande rue était devenue le terrain de jeu de tous les enfants du quartier. L'activité favorite était bien entendue le quidditch et ceux qui savaient voler s'amusait à concurrencer les plus âgés, Dorian, Bayron et Roy. Les autres les regardaient sagement, encourageait les attaques et évitait les cognards qui fracassaient très régulièrement les vitres des maisons voisines, celle d'Hermione et de Ron Weasley en particuliers.

Lorsque EJ revint de son stage d'été, un quelques chose de différent émanait de la jeune fille. A douze ans et demi, elle avait maintenant des formes féminines qui s'arrondissaient autant que sa taille grandissait.

EJ ! S'exclama Dorian… Tu as… enfin… tu as changé…

Quoi… j'ai des seins ? Et alors, je te rappel que je suis une fille !

On en doutait presque, intervint Roy un peu déstabilisé par ce changement.

Oh la ferme toi ! De toute manière, ça change pas grand chose, c'est juste franchement gênant pour voler. J'ai maintenant une mauvaise pénétration dans l'air et je fois faire plus d'effort pour voler rapidement.

Alors ? Ce stage, demanda Bayron qui voulait calmer le jeu et qui était surtout impatient d'en savoir plus.

Très bien ! J'ai beaucoup appris ! Au tiens, vous ne devinerez jamais qui était là-bas avec moi ! Et pas non plus qui est intervenu au milieu…

C'est sur.. si tu le dis… on va pas trouver, protesta Roy en ne la regardant pas dans les yeux…mais un peu plus bas comme attirer par une force étrange.

Hé… J'aimerais bien que tu me regardes dans le blanc des yeux quand tu me parles !

C'est que tu as une tache, mentit le garçon.

Genre !

Alors ? Qui ? Intervint Dorian.

Ah… heu oui… Dakota Wilson, la joueuse de Serdaigle. On est même devenu copine toutes les deux ! C'est fou ce qu'elle est douée sur un balai ! Il ne fait aucun doute qu'en son temps, elle représentera Poudlard pour le tournoi inter-école. L'entraîneur a même dit qu'elle avait un grand potentiel.

Tant mieux pour elle, s'étouffa Roy.

Ah, et elle a mis le grappin sur Hamilton…

QUOI ? CAMBELL ? S'écria Bayron. Mais elle n'a que 13 ans et lui 17 ! Elle est trop jeune pour lui…

Bah ouai mais bon… Comme il est venu en guest pendant quelques jours, elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une de ses fans mais une femme…

Arf… c'est n'importe quoi… dit Bayron en partant chez lui.

Tu rentres? S'interrogea Dorian.

Ouai, chui naze.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda EJ

Oh rien… rien, il est un peu jaloux…

Jaloux ? Mais il ne devrait pas, je vais vous apprendre toutes les meilleures bottes secrètes.

Ouai…c'est ça… tu as raison… dit Dorian pensif en regardant son neveu rentrer chez lui.

La fin de l'été arriva sans scrupule. Les derniers jours de liberté furent consacrés aux différentes tactiques qu'EJ rapportait avec elle. Puis, toute la famille Weasley se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse pour équiper les jumelles Hannah et Emma, les deux sœurs d'EJ qui rentraient en première année à Poudlard. Ils s'y rencontrèrent Bill et Fleur Weasley accompagnés eux aussi de leurs jumeaux Daniel et Thomas, ainsi que Teddy le fils de Fred et Dora Weasley en vacances chez eux. Cinq Weasley rentraient à Poudlard cette année et EJ voyait déjà les remarques qu'on allait lui faire sous le rire de ses cousins. Ron Weasley voyait également cette rentrée d'un très mauvais œil. Autant EJ était un souffle de bonheur pour son père, autant les deux suivantes étaient une vraie torture pour ce père qui voyait déjà une centaine de garçons leurs tourner autour. Parfois, il disait qu'elles ressemblaient énormément à leur tante à son grand désespoir. Hannah et Emma étaient deux petites friponnes très coquettes qui voyaient en la magie la solution la plus pratique pour devenir encore plus belle et plus intelligente. Elles avaient pour ambition de devenir des vélanes hypnotisant tous les hommes de la terre Leurs parents qui auraient largement préféré les voir bibliothécaires ou archivistes. La nouvelle année à Poudlard semblait réunir toutes les conditions pour donner des sueurs froides à Ron et Hermione Weasley, Harry et Ginny Potter et Drago et Lily Malefoy.

**42. Encore un Weasley ?**

De nombreuses têtes rousses couraient à travers la gare de Londres. Certains moldus se demandaient s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce de mauvais goût organisée par une émission de boîte carrée. Cette grande famille était apparemment pressée et pour cause, le train express pour Poudlard, l'école de magie de Grande-Bretagne allait partir dans quelques minutes.

Tu vas me manquer mon chéri. N'oublie pas que ta mère t'adore quoi que tu fasses, mais évite d'attirer les foudres de ton père cette année. Ah tiens, n'oublie pas ton autorisation pour Pré-au-lard. Ah et donne ça aussi à ton père… il les a oubliés ce matin.

C'est quoi man ?

C'est une chose qui ne regarde en rien mon fils adoré … allez maintenant file ! Et envoie-moi un hibou ce soir ! Je t'aime mon chéri !

Mannnnn ! Pas ici !

Je t'aime Dorian James Potter !

Mannn !

Allez dépêche-toi, le train va partir ! Et n'oublie pas de donner ça à ton père quand tu le verras.

Oui, à bientôt man !

Dorian, monta dans le train et chercha un wagon libre, chose difficile depuis quelques années, en attendant d'être rejoint par le reste de sa famille.

Ginny alla rejoindre les autres encore en train de dire au revoir aux jeunes étudiants.

Drago, Bayron va être en retard, et Dorian est déjà dans le train.

Hé ! Je te signal que moi, je ne vois pas mon fils autant que toi tu peux voir le tien !

Arrête Malefoy, je vais croire que tu as un cœur…

Très drôle Weasley !

Potter, mon cher, Potter !

C'est ça…mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours une rouquine de Weasley. Heureusement, mon fils est blond.

Il n'en reste pas moins mon petit-fils, Malefoy. Et c'est les yeux des Potter !

Allez, ce n'est pas fini, vous deux ? S'indigna Hermione. Bayron est le fils de sa mère, un point c'est tout. Pas la peine de savoir, encore et encore, de qui, il tient le meilleur de quoi… On commence à le savoir. Allez, au revoir mon chéri. Et prend bien soin de tes cousines, ajouta Hermione en direction de son petit-neveu.

Oui, oui… Promis.

Allez Ron, laisse les filles tranquille, continua t-elle en se tournant vers son mari. Elle ne vont pas au champ de bataille, juste à l'école !

Dans une cage remplis de loup, oui ! Bon EJ, tu m'envois des hiboux toutes les semaines hein… tu les surveilles hein… et tu empêches les loups de s'approcher de mes petites filles hein… promis hein… je compte sur toi ma Mily adorée… et tu les empêche de faire des bêtises hein… Bon et puis entraîne-toi bien surtout, ne lâches pas tes efforts… on sait jamais que des sélectionneurs viennent te voir disputer un match… rappelle-toi bien les tactiques que tu as appris…Et amuse-toi bien !

Laisse-la partir Ron… et laisses-la vivre pendant que tu y es.

Mais Mione…

Et arrête de l'appeler Mily, tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça, grogna la femme de ce dernier. Allez ma chérie, prend soin de toi et n'oublie pas de faire tous tes devoirs correctement. Tu dois absolument remonter ta moyenne si tu veux avoir tes buses.

Oui man…dit EJ agacée par ce flot de recommandations. Dites, je peux y aller ou vous souhaitez que je rate ma rentrée ? Ajouta t-elle en regardant le chef de gare siffler le dernier avertissement.

Oh pardon mon amour… allez a bientôt !

Et écrit-nous ! S'écria Ron en faisant un signe de la main à ses filles qui s'engouffraient dans la machine de torture la plus terrifiante que ce père de famille n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Allez mon cœur, elles vont revenir… et il reste nos autres filles…

Je sais … mais bon… je suis inquiet c'est tout…

Ron, de toi à moi, et Harry me dit toujours que j'ai l'œil vif pour ce genre de choses… c'est pas des jumelles dont tu devrais te méfier, mais plutôt de la jeune fille qui porte maintenant un soutient-gorge et à qui tu viens de dire de bien s'amuser…

De qui … QUOI ? EJ PORTE UN SOUTIF ? Rugit Ron en comprenant que sa sœur parlait de sa petite fille, sa Mily… son bébé…son trésort.

Comme l'avait recommandé ses parents, EJ allait faire baby-sitter avec ses deux sœurs et ses trois cousins pendant le voyage vers l'école. Sept Weasley à Poudlard dont cinq d'un coup… elle s'attendait à passer la pire soirée de sa vie. Les wagons étant trop petits pour accueillir maintenant l'ensemble de la famille, EJ était restée avec les petits alors que Dorian et Bayron avaient rejoint Roy, Jay, Dawn et Lisa dans le compartiment voisin. Au milieu du voyage, EJ en avait marre d'entendre les bavardages incessants sur Poudlard, blabla, les garçons à Poudlard, blabla, le club des Alpha Zigma, regroupant les plus belle filles de Poudlard… blabla, le club d'échec de Poudlard… Bref… il était temps de partir faire un petit tour à côté.

Aly n'est pas là ? Demanda EJ déboulant comme une bête souffrant le martyr.

Non, elle est avec Adams, plus loin, dit Lisa tout en lisant son magazine art et beauté pour sorcière désireuse de plaire.

Ah…ok… dites, je peux rester avec vous ?

Pourquoi, ils te gonflent déjà ? Demanda Bayron sur un ton moqueur.

Pitié… insista EJ…

C'est bon, viens prêt de moi, dit Roy en tapant la banquette avec sa main.

Merci mais je préfère m'asseoir près de Dorian, répondit-elle tac au tac.

EJ resta avec ses cousins pour la fin du voyage. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare et EJ indiqua aux petits de suivre le grand messieurs comme tous les autres premières année. EJ commençait à avoir des palpitations de plus en plus rapide à chaque mètre la rapprochant de Poudlard. Elle fut d'ailleurs une des dernières à s'asseoir à la grande table avant que la répartition des maisons ne commence. EJ, Bayron et Dorian, tout comme Yacinthe à sa table, se mirent tout en bout de table, à l'opposée de celle des professeurs, histoire de se faire oublier pendant quelques minutes, ou quelques heures voir quelques jours suivant leurs espérances.

Harry Potter se leva, présenta le choixpeau aux nouveaux élèves et après quelques mots d'accueil, il invita le premier élève à s'asseoir.

Jason Adams….hummmm Serdaigle !

Dorian regarda alors la table des Serdaigle et remarqua que le jeune Jason s'essaya à côté de Casey Adams, sa copie craché avec quatre ans de plus. Il en déduit que c'était sûrement son frère cadet.

La cérémonie continua sans soucis. Le moment que EJ redoutait tant arriva alors. Bayron du soutenir sa cousine sur le point de tomber mal.

Daniel Weasley … tient, un Weasley, je commençais à m'impatienter. Hummm… je vois… du courage… mais surtout de la volonté à apprendre… hummm… Gryffondor serait bien… mais Serdaigle sera ta maison.

Emma Weasley … humm un deuxième Weasley… mais toi, tu es sans aucun doute, une vrai Gryffondor !

Hannah Weasley… oh… une jumelle… Très bien… tu augmenteras donc le nombre de Weasley dans la maison de Gryffondor.

Theodore Weasley… Encore un Weasley… mais combien y en a t-il cette année? Se demanda le Choixpeau sous les rire des élèves. Bien, bien… je sens …oh… oui…une grande capacité provenant de ton père… en espérant que tu ailles plus loin que lui dans tes études sous la bannière de Gryffondor !

Thomas Weasley… Encore ? Oh… un autre jumeau… cette famille a de quoi renouveler toute une génération à ce rythme, ajouta t-il en provoquant une liasse de rire explosif dans la salle… Bien… ce sera Serdaigle comme votre sœur, termina l'objet de torture d'EJ et de Yacinthe.

SILENCE, Grogna le directeur pour calmer les élèves déchaîner à leur table mettant ainsi mal à l'aise tous les Weasley. Bien maintenant, Rusard me charge de vous dire que…

Le directeur donnait les instructions avec le peu de convictions qu'il avait avant de terminer le discours en annonçant l'organisation du tournoi de la coupe de feu des quatre sorciers à Poudlard ce qui ravi l'ensemble des élèves dont un élève de dernière année à Gryffondor, Hamilton Cambell, le préposé représentant de l'école.

**43. Le phénix**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil nécessaire pour l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, Potter et Malefoy, la première journée de cours pouvait commencer. L'emplois du temps de cette troisième année était assez lourd à supporter puisque une nouvelle matière faisait son apparition, la divination. Bayron, Dorian et EJ n'en étaient pas franchement ravi. Leurs parents avaient déjà un à priori lors de leur scolarité et bien qu'Harry soit directeur de l'école maintenant, il n'avait pas empêcher Hermione de discrédité la matière tout comme son professeur, la toujours et éternelle « folle de Trelawney ». Et malheureusement pour le petit groupe d'héritier, c'était la première matière du lundi matin. Seul Lisa était vraiment contente de commencer cette matière.

Mais c'est super de pouvoir découvrir l'avenir…

Et à quoi ça peut servir ?

Hé bien, un exemple EJ… Imagine qu'il y a un garçon qui te plait, et que tu vois dans sa tasse qu'il en pince aussi pour toi, tu feras donc attention à ton haleine à longueur de journée au cas ou les choses se précipite. Si tu ne l'avais pas vu, il pourrait t'embrasser après que tu ai mangé une chocogrenouille à la crotte de nez… dégoûtant n'est-ce pas ?

Lisa, il n'y a pas que les garçons dans la vie… rétorqua EJ après avoir fait une grimace reflétant la situation imaginée avec dégoût.

Oh pour toi peut-être madame la championne mais moi, j'ai pas envie d'avoir trente ans quand un garçon m'embrassera.

Et pourquoi pas quarante pendant que tu y es… s'indigna EJ

Moi je parierais plus sur cinquante et encore… si tu as de la chance, s'amusa Roy qui venait d'écouter la conversation dès lors qu'il avait entendu le mot « embrasser ».

OH LA FERME ROY ! Hurla EJ avant d'entrer en classe.

Bayron et Dorian s'étaient mis à côté l'un de l'autre sur les petites tables et Roy vint les rejoindre. EJ était avec Dawn et Jaye et Lisa et Aly étaient avec une autre élève de Gryffondor Kate Fisher. La troisième table était tout attentive à la façon dont il fallait procéder pour faire lire correctement les positions des feuilles de thés dans leurs tasses. Bayron et Dorian avaient beau la tourner dans tous les sens, ils n'y voyaient que des feuilles de thés complètement ridicules et visqueuses disposées dans tous les sens. Le professeur arriva près d'eux et salua Dorian avec un grand sourire.

Monsieur Potter, je savais pertinemment que vous seriez aussi intelligent que votre père. Alors qu'avez vous vu dans votre tasse ?

Heu…je…heu…balbutia Dorian ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Heu… je vois beaucoup d'épreuve, de la souffrance…

OH ! Interrompra le professeur. Une forme de phénix… il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce symbole, ajouta t-elle alors que Dorian scrutait à nouveau sa tasse pour voir où c'est qu'elle avait bien pu voir cette forme.

Et ça veut dire quoi, interrogea Bayron, le sourire au coin.

Oh mais ça veut dire que monsieur Potter va faire de grande chose dans sa vie, répondit elle fier de sa découverte.

Ah… on ne s'en serait pas douté, hein Potter, ajouta Bayron en insistant bien sur le nom de famille de son voisin. Avec des parents comme les tiens ou les miens, c'est sur qu'on allait terminer serveur à mi-temps au chaudron baveur…murmura t-il avant de pouffer de rire.

C'est sur, c'est une grande découverte, ajouta EJ en regardant Lisa d'un autre œil. Tu vas mieux dormir ce soir Dorian, s'amusa t-elle en déclenchant un fou rire général à sa table.

Oh, moquez-vous jeune gens, en attendant, vous verrez que j'ai raison. Et comme le phénix ne vient pas par hasard, il devrait se passer quelques chose dans très peu de temps.

Ouhla ! Attention Dorian, ton destin t'attend, ricana à nouveau EJ. Remarque, il y a un match samedi contre l'équipe des couleuvres de Serpentard… Il se peut que vous gagner… rigola t-elle en pensant que ça serait pas trop dur de battre la plus mauvaise équipe junior de Quidditch de l'école.

Très drôle EJ… Dit Dorian finalement vexé de la remarque de sa cousine.

La fin du cour fut ponctuée de remarque à droite et à gauche sur les différents avenirs des élèves. Roy fut très content de savoir qu'une femme l'aimait en secret et cherchait déjà à débusquer sa futur victime. Il était décider à se faire une sérieuse expérience féminine cette année, et il commença à étudier cette nouvelle matière dès le premier jour. Bayron avait eu une tasse un peu moins optimiste. Quant à Jaye, il devait mourir très jeune, ce qui avait eu l'effet d'un sort impardonnable sur le jeune homme, il ne parla plus de la journée bien qu'EJ et Dawn s'efforçaient de le rassurer en lui indiquant que si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, le directeur de l'école serait mort une bonne centaine de fois lors de sa scolarité.

Mais pour une fois, les prédictions s'averra vrai pour l'un de ses élèves.

Le premier match entre les dagues de Gryffondor et les couleuvres de Serpentard se déroula sans aucune surprise. Bayron et Dorian avaient massacré leur adversaire en n'encaissant aucun but. Le résultat fut sévère pour les couleuvres qui repartirent honteux du terrain sous les sifflets de leur maison et les rire de celle de Gryffondor.

A la fin du match, Dorian fut rejoint par Hamilton Cambell. Sur le coup, Dorian pensait que ce n'était pas Jaye qui allait mourir jeune mais lui et que son prof s'était illustrer dans l'art de voir l'avenir… « un avenir glorieux… tu parles », pensa t-il en voyant son rival en popularité arriver vers lui.

Potter… il faut que je te parle.

Je n'ai rien à te dire Cambell, mais ma baguette oui, si tu me cherches…

Oh arrête avec ça… tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que toi, il va falloir que tu l'accepte et que tu acceptes mon autorité comme moi j'accepte de te voir plus souvent.

Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Viens, je te dis, suit moi.

Les deux élèves de Gryffondor, qui s'affrontait en duel quelques mois plutôt à la suite d'une mauvaise blague du plus jeune, se dirigèrent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, toujours la responsable de cette maison.

Ah, enfin… Bon résultat monsieur Potter. Le match, bien que pas très passionnant, nous a permit de mettre une option sur la final, pour la troisième année consécutive. … Votre père me charge de vous dire qu'il en est très content. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous amène ici monsieur Potter. Vous êtes au courant que Natanaël Levingston a fini sa scolarité l'été dernier. Le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe senior est donc vacant, ajouta t-elle devant un Dorian surprit par la tournure des choses. Au vu de vos résultats et de vos prouesses, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de vous introduire dans l'équipe senior dès cette année. Il faut donner toutes les chances à notre équipe pour qu'elle remporte le tournoi cette année, et une sélection avec des élèves non expérimenté ne serait pas judicieux. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Heu… de quoi ?

Mais de devenir l'attrapeur titulaire de l'équipe senior de Gryffondor, par Merlin, vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis ?

Oh… heu…vous êtes sur ? Enfin, je veux dire…moi ?

Oui, vous monsieur Potter ! Il est évident que vous avez hérité des talents de votre père dans ce domaine et je me risquerais à dire que vous êtes encore plus meilleurs que lui, ce qui n'est pas donné à tous les attrapeurs que j'ai pu voir depuis une bonne dizaine d'année.

…

Bon tu te décide Potter ? Oh je vais chercher un autre postulant chez les couronnes.

Heu…non… je veux dire oui… j'accepte.

Très bien, cette question étant réglée, j'attends de vous une grande rigueur et une grande discipline à présent. Oh… j'allais oublier. Maintenant que vous allez laisser votre place d'attrapeur et de capitaine dans votre équipe junior, je vous laisse le soin de nommer votre remplaçant et de trouver un nouveau joueur.

Très bien professeur, répondit-il en pensant déjà qui serait le nouveau capitaine.

**44. Shirley Parker**

Dorian rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui ne fêtait pas leur victoire mais plutôt la déconfiture de l'équipe adverse. Dorian fut accueillit avec les honneur et pu apprécier cinq petite minute de victoire avant que Cambell annonce le changement au sein de l'équipe senior.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait. Je suis tout comme vous très content d'avoir pu infliger une nouvelle défaite à Serpentard, commença à dire Hamilton comme si c'était lui qui avait joué quelques minutes plutôt. Suite au départ de Nat, le poste d'attrapeur est désormais vacant. Après concertation avec le professeur McGonagall, nous avons donc décidé qu'il était plus judicieux de prendre un joueur expérimenté même plus jeune qu'un élève plus âgé n'ayant jamais ou presque voler à plus de 40 km/h. Notre choix s'est porté,… à mon grand étonnement… sur Dorian Potter, l'attrapeur des dagues de Gryffondor. Voilà, je suis sur qu'il se montrera à la hauteur de notre équipe, termina t-il sous les applaudissements habituels de ses camarades.

QUOI ? hurla EJ. MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! LOGIQUEMENT ILS NE PRENNE PAS AVANT LA QUATRIEME ANNEE…

Du calme EJ… c'est bien pour Dorian non ? Dit Bayron bien qu'au fond de lui, il soit un peu dégoûter.

Et tu ne dis rien toi ! Il prend ton capitaine en plein début de saison sans vous consulter, normal quoi… et après, démerdez-vous pour en trouver un autre… Je rêve ! C'est dégueulasse !

EJ, on ne fait qu'avancer les choses, l'année prochaine, beaucoup de joueur de l'équipe senior vont partir, il y aura également un gros recrutement dans les trois équipes, Dorian est juste plus rapide que nous à la rejoindre c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas ton équipe qui se voit amputer de son meilleur joueur mais la mienne. Tout ce que toi, tu vois, c'est que maintenant, c'est Dorian qui aura la gloire dans les discussions familiales de Quidditch. Remarque, je te comprends, avec un père comme le tien, je ne suis pas étonnée que ce genre d'événement t'inquiète. Il va devenir tout vert le tonton quand il va savoir ça, ricana Bayron avant d'aller féliciter Dorian de son avancement.

Les uns après les autres, tous saluèrent la promotion de l'ancien capitaine des dagues de Gryffondor.

La semaine suivante, lors de l'entraînement de l'équipe des dagues, Dorian faisait passer des essaies avec les élèves des quatre premières années pour le poste d'attrapeur. Huit candidats s'étaient présenté dont deux de quatrième année. Dorian leur demanda de voler le plus vite possible et les trois meilleurs se disputèrent le vif d'or pendant plus de deux heures. Lorsque Shirley Parker, une Gryffondor de deuxième année attrapa l'objet de convoitise, le choix était fait. Dorian fut toute fois étonné que Teddy, son cousin de première année ne se présente pas à la sélection. Il savait pourtant très bien voler et participait aux matchs familiaux quand il venait les voir avec son père. Dorian pensa alors que Teddy n'était peut-être pas intéressé pour ce poste et qu'il attendait l'année prochaine pour intégrer l'équipe. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient venus voir le recrutement des dagues rien que pour connaître officiellement le nom du prochain capitaine. Mais officieusement, tous savaient que ce poste allait revenir au deuxième meilleur joueur de l'équipe.

Bonjour, bon, bravo à Shirley et bienvenue dans l'équipe des dagues de Gryffondor. Maintenant, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps en ce qui concerne ma décision pour mon remplacement au poste de capitaine des dagues.

Dorian ne prononça pas son nom mais se dirigea vers lui, lui serra la main tout en lui souriant.

Merci, Dorian, dit le jeune homme doucement.

De rien neveu !

Hé… !

Bayron Malefoy est le nouveau capitaine, annonça Dorian assez fort pour que tous entendent.

Roy, dans les gradins, se plaint alors qu'il n'y avait aucun suspense. Puis, il remarqua une superbe fille un peu à sa droite et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sous l'œil noire de Dawn et d'EJ.

Vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, demanda EJ à Dawn surprise de la situation.

Sortir ? Ensemble ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il ai du temps à me consacrer, mais monsieur Roy à mieux à faire apparemment.

Ah… désolée pour toi.

Oh c'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas en mourir. Et puis, il n'embrasse pas si bien que ça, continua t-elle avant de rigoler avec EJ.

Roy regarda les filles rire tout en le regardant et rougit de voir qu'elles se moquaient de lui et de sa voisine. Il leur fit une grimace et provoqua un fou rire aux deux autres. Résigné, il se leva et parti féliciter Bayron pour sa nomination.

Shirley Parker, était une jeune fille délicieuse, douce et délicate mais ce qui intéressait Dorian et Bayron c'est qu'elle était d'une agilité impressionnante. Elle surprit tout le monde en attrapant le vif d'or par le bas alors que les deux autres concurrents essayaient de le prendre par la droite ou la gauche. De ce fait, le soir même de l'affectation de la jeune fille dans l'équipe, Bayron et Dorian n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses exploits lors de l'entraînement au reste du groupe. Aly prétexta avoir rendez-vous avec Casey pour partir mais en réalité, cette fille, cette Shirley l'énervait. Voir les garçons en parler comme ils le faisaient, ça l'énervait.

Ce sentiment qu'Aly avait pour cette fille n'allait pas en diminuant. Plus les matchs et les entraînements passaient, plus elle devenait le centre de l'univers de Bayron et Dorian. Même EJ s'était habituée à sa présence, voyant en elle une nouvelle copine avec qui parler de quidditch, en plus de Dawn. Aly se concentra alors pleinement à sa relation avec Casey qui devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Du simple baiser innocent qu'ils avaient échangé l'année d'avant, Casey devenait de plus en plus pressant avec Aly. Par dépit ou par démission, elle acceptait beaucoup de chose bien qu'elle n'en ait pas forcément envie. Lorsqu'il lui demanda d'aller jusqu'au « bout », elle refusa prétextant qu'elle n'était pas prête et qu'elle n'avait que treize ans. Ce fut le début de la fin. Casey Adams, âgé maintenant de quatorze ans, avait énormément de groupie autour de lui. Il était très populaire dans sa maison et de nombreuses filles lui tournaient autour quand Aly n'était pas là à jouer les cerbères menaçant. Lorsque Aly lui refusa une nuit d'amour, il s'énerva contre elle. Mais sous les conseils de ses copains qui lui rappelait qu'Aly était sa meilleure chance de faire « la chose » rapidement que sinon, il devrait reprendre tout le jeu de séduction à zéro, il alla s'excuser. Aly avait confiance en lui et l'aimait. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit après quelques mois de relation. Elle ne voulait pas se donner tout de suite, il devait seulement attendre encore un peu, qu'elle soit sur, qu'elle soit prête. Elle se confia alors à Lisa qui semblait comprendre sa situation et l'encouragea de faire attendre ce mâle en rut comme elle l'appelait. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pensa après Aly qui devait tout le temps freiner les ardeurs de son copain.

**45. Nouvelle résolution**

Les semaines passaient avec une vitesse affolante. Dorian avait intégré sa nouvelle équipe sans trop de difficulté. Les autres joueurs étaient ravis vu que Nat n'était pas vraiment une pièce maîtresse de leur équipe. Maintenant, ils avaient Cambell et Potter pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Le mois de décembre arriva accompagné des représentants des autres écoles de magie. La première arrivée fut Beaux bâtons, toujours aussi ponctuelle. Les jeunes filles étaient tel des sirènes envoûtant tous les marins du port. EJ dut refermer brutalement la bouche de Roy qui voyait en cet arrivage de donzelles, une source inépuisable de nouvelles conquêtes. Au compte de Bayron, Roy avait eu quinze petite copine en deux mois… un record que Roy abhorrait avec fierté. S'en suivit l'école de Salem qui présentait des élèves assez bruyants et pas vraiment a l'aise avec leur uniforme, habit qu'il ne portait apparemment pas dans leur quotidien. Les derniers furent l'école de Dumstang, le meilleur pour la fin scandait les Serpentard.

Harry Potter, le directeur de l'école, invita le responsable des organisations d'événement, Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se faire d'être à la table des professeurs bien que ce soit la deuxième fois qu'il organisait le tournoi à Poudlard. Mais la plus malheureuse dans cette histoire était EJ. Son père ne la regardait plus, même pas un clin d'œil, un petit geste de la main ou autre petit signe d'affection qu'elle recevait très régulièrement. Son père avait été déçu que ce ne soit pas EJ qui avait rejoint l'équipe senior, bien qu'elle ne soit pas préposée à ce poste. Maintenant, il avait mieux à faire que s'occuper de sa fille chérie. Il devait surveiller ses deux diablotines comme il les appelait. Le repas de présentation se déroula sans soucis. Ron installa la coupe dans la grande salle et prononça la formule de protection, empêchant ainsi les élèves n'ayant dix-sept ans de poser leur nom. Il rajouta sa petite touche en insistant bien sur le fait que la personne qui dépose un papier dans la coupe doit être la personne inscrite sur le papier ; précision nécessaire depuis le cas « Potter » dix-huit ans plutôt.

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hamilton Cambell se diriger accompagné de sa copine jusqu'à la coupe et y déposer son nom sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. En retournant voir Dakota, sa jeune petite-amie, Hamilton croisa le regard d'une des filles de Salem, troublé, il faillit trébucher. Dakota lui fit alors une scène digne des films catastrophe de moldus. Bayron, assistant à cela, trouva que cette fille de caractère était encore plus jolie en colère.

Hé… tu penses à quoi Roméo ?

Hein ? Quoi Dorian ?

Si tu arrêtais de baver à chaque fois qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce que nous, ça m'arrangerait Bayron.

Oh … ça va toi ! Je te signal qu'on est dans le même bateau toi et moi.

Je sais… dit-il en regardant le sol…Aly…elle n'était plus qu'un songe lointain mais toujours présent dans son cœur, pensa t-il.

Ecoute, Dorian… Ya le bal de Noël. Il est temps pour nous deux de passer à autres choses. Elles ne veulent pas de nous ? Eh bien tant pis pour elle. On va passer notre vie à les attendre de toute manière. On va se trouver de belle cavalière, passer une bonne soirée, se détendre, profiter de l'instant et voilà. D'ailleurs, ya Shirley qui arrive, je vais lui demander tout de suite avant que quelqu'un d'autres ne lui propose…

Arf…s'essouffla Dorian voyant Bayron s'avancer devant la nouvelle attrapeuse et ami.

Il va lui demander ? Intervint Lisa juste derrière eux.

Quoi ? Répondit Dorian en se retournant vers elle. Oh…Bayron ? Oui, apparemment c'est fait, ajouta t-il en voyant Bayron revenir le pouce levé indiquant une réponse positive.

Tain, trop classe… elle m'a dit oui sans hésiter… je sens que mes nouvelles résolutions ne vont pas être trop dur à prendre.

Tu n'as pas non plus choisi la pire… Shirley est vraiment… comment dire… « parfaite ».

Hé… JE l'ai vu le premier. Tu n'as qu'à inviter, chez pas moi… tiens… Lisa ? Tu as un cavalier pour le bal ? Demanda t-il à la jeune fille derrière lui.

Heu… non pas encore mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, répondit la jeune fille gênée de la situation.

Bah voilà, c'est réglé… vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux. De toute façon, Dawn y va avec Jaye et Aly est pas … disponible… bref… Et c'est hors de question que tu y aille avec ta cousine !

Ca ne te dérange pas Lisa ? Demanda Dorian résigné.

Non, non pas du tout, j'en serais ravie Dorian. Oh mais… j'ai rien à me mettre de convenable, hurla jeune fille à lunette. A plus… s'écria t-elle en partant en courant.

Tu exagères quand même… j'aurais pu me trouver ma cavalière tout seul.

C'est ça, Dorian… comme si tu n'étais pas aussi timide que ton père.

Ouai, je peux en dire autant de toi… ya rien qui t'arrête quand tu as une idée dans la tête toi.

Allez viens, on va voir Roy et l'aider dans son choix de cavalière. Je crois que ce rôle d'entremetteur me plait pas mal, rigola Bayron tout en regardant Dakota s'éloigner avec Hamilton du coin de l'œil. Dommage que personne ne le fasse pour moi, songea t-il.

Les garçons entrèrent dans le bureau de Godric pour rejoindre Roy, Jaye, EJ et Dawn. Sur le chemin, Aly, en mauvaise posture avec Casey, se précipita pour les rejoindre. Rassembler les huit héritiers devenaient de plus en plus difficile au vu des activités nocturnes de Roy et d'Aly et les entraînement de Quidditch. Ils n'allaient au huitième que le week-end. Lorsque les trois élèves entrèrent dans la pièce, EJ était apparemment de très mauvaise humeur.

Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Dorian

OH MAIS RIEN… RIEN DU TOUT ! C'EST JUSTEMENT CA QUI A L'AIR DE POSER PROBLEME A TOUT LE MONDE ! PERSONNE N'ARRIVE A COMPRENDRE QUE JE SUIS BIEN TOUTE SEULE ET QUE JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AVOIR QUELQU'UN POUR ME SENTIR BIEN ?

Mais de quoi tu parles ? Questionna Bayron tout aussi surprit que Dorian.

J'ai fait remarqué à EJ qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier pour le bal et qu'à quelques jours de la soirée, plus personne ne voudrait d'elle.

Tu es vache quand même, nous on a bien trouvé nos cavalières il y a cinq minutes, ajouta Dorian sachant très bien qu'Aly était à côté.

Ah bon ? Demanda Aly presque déçue. Et tu y vas avec qui ?

Lisa.

Lisa ? Ricana Roy alors qu'Aly était devenue blanche.

OH MAIS LISA EST TRES SYMPAS ! MAIS CA TU NE LE SAIS PAS… C'EST BIEN UNE DES RARES FILLES QUE TU N'A PAS ENCORE DRAGUE !

Non, ya toi aussi… rétorqua Roy ce qui eu l'effet de cloué le bec à EJ.

Oh, ça je le sais… et c'est la seule chose que me ravie ! Pesta la jeune rousse en tournant la tête, fier de sa réponse. Je te pari que je trouve un garçon avant ce soir pour m'accompagner, lança t-elle en direction de Roy.

OK… ça marche… et si tu perds, tu devras y aller avec moi ! Je vais te faire changer d'avis ma belle et après tu me supplieras de sortir avec toi !

Oh, n'y compte pas trop Roy… Il neigera en juillet avant que je t'embrasse.

C'est ça… bonne chasse alors, répliqua t-il en regardant EJ sortir de la salle telle une amazone armée jusqu'aux dents.

**46. La petite fille à son papa**

Présent tous les jours à Poudlard pour l'organisation du tournoi, Ron prenait son travail au sérieux. Il était pointilleux sur l'organisation des épreuves et Harry se couchait tous les soirs avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

Harry ?

Quoi encore Ron ?

Honnêtement, c'est toi qui a fait pression pour que Dorian soit choisi ?

Hein ? Dorian ? Ah… le poste d'attrapeur.

Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Harry. Pourquoi pas Mily ?

Ron… EJ est batteuse… même si elle a du talent, et je suis le premier à reconnaître que ma nièce est vraiment douée, c'est un poste d'attrapeur qui était libre et Dorian était le meilleur attrapeur des deux équipes juniors. C'est normal que ce soit lui et pas EJ… Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai pas d'autorité dans la composition des équipes intra Poudlard. Bon, je rentre… Embrasse Hermione pour moi.

Ouai…Ah attend, il faudrait donner ça à Mily.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sa robe de bal.

Elle ne l'avait pas prévu dans ses affaires ?

Heu… non…mentit Ron.

Le lendemain matin, Aly réveilla ses amis comme à son habitude. Elle commençait toujours par Dorian mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de lui souffler un « Debout », elle lui déposa un frêle baiser sur le front et murmura un « Bonjour Dorian ». Celui-ci ouvra les yeux délicatement et encore à moitié endormis, il lui fit un sourire approbateur, chose qu'il se refusait depuis qu'Aly était avec ce Adams. La situation devenant gênante, elle continua sa douce besogne et termina par Roy. Celui-ci essaya comme à son habitude de déraper sur ses lèvres, ce qui était devenu presque un jeu entre ces deux la.

EJ, de mauvaise humeur, même de très mauvaise humeur, parla tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

Il les lui faut tous…murmura la cousine de Dorian

Je te demande pardon EJ ? S'indigna Aly.

Rien rien…répondit EJ en allant dans sa salle de bain.

Fait pas attention Aly, elle est furieuse d'avoir perdu son pari, ajouta Roy. Tu aurais la voir hier soir…

Roy se leva de son lit et vérifia qu'EJ était en train de prendre sa douche pour raconter en détails ce qu'il avait entendu discrètement dans la salle commune.

« Oh s'il te plait, Gary, vient avec moi au bal ! Pitié… je n'ai plus que toi pour me sauver la mise… » J'ai même entendu un « Je te promets de te prendre dans mon équipe » et un « je te payerais » … Enfin… heureusement, ce mec est pas aussi fou pour vouloir y aller avec elle.

Quel sacrifice tu vas faire alors… toutes ses pauvres filles à qui tu as refusé ta compagnie à cause d'un stupide pari qui t'affuble d'une piètre cavalière, ironisa Dorian qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de sa cousine.

Oh… ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça… Mag va me tuer si elle me voit avec EJ… je lui avais promis d'y aller avec elle.

Maintenant que tu l'as humilié, tu devras y aller avec elle Roy ! Intervint Bayron les bras croisés tout aussi hostile à la situation que Dorian.

Arf… je vois que je touche un sujet sensible…

Exactement, dit Dorian. EJ est peut-être un peu…comment dire…extraverti pour une fille mais elle reste ma cousine. Bayron et moi l'adorons tel qu'elle est. Si ça te dérange c'est ton problème mais ne l'insulte pas. L'insulter c'est nous insulter également Roy, ne l'oublie pas. Alors tu iras avec EJ.

Très bien… si je n'ai pas le choix…

Et tu lui fais passer une bonne soirée, argumenta de nouveau Bayron. Comme tu lui as promis…

Ok… dit Roy, voyant que la menace de ses amis était très sérieuse.

Le jour du bal arriva trop vite aux yeux de Lisa qui avait décidé de refaire entièrement sa robe de bal. Le fait d'y aller avec Dorian l'avait complètement paniquée. Dorian était un élève très populaire et pas elle. Dorian était très séduisant et pas elle. Dorian réussissait toujours tout et pas elle. Dorian avait de très beaux yeux et pas elle.

Tu devrais faire un sort de vue parfaite, dit Dawn à Lisa qui finissait de coudre un ourlet avec sa baguette, ses lunettes sur le bord de son nez.

Hein ? Répondit Lisa concentrée à sa tache.

Tes lunettes Lisa, tu pourrais les enlever pour un soir non ? Tu as le sort de vue parfaite, le délai est assez long pour tout le bal !

Oh… heu… tu crois que je devrais ?

Oui, répondit Dawn en lui enlevant cette paire rose paillette en forme pentagone.

Et les garçons, ils rentrent quand ? Demanda Aly qui voulait se préparer.

JAMAIS JE L'ESPERE, hurla EJ en voyant sa robe. MAIS JE REVE OU QUOI ! C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE ? OU EST MAAAAA ROBE !

Ou est le problème, dit Dawn en s'approchant de l'armoire d'EJ ou se trouvait sa tenue. Nom d'un scrout à cinq pattes… Qu'est ce que c'est cette horreur EJ ! S'écria Dawn.

C'est quoi ? Une tente ? Questionna Lisa

Très drôle. Mais ce n'est pas ma robe.

Regarde, il y a un petit mot sur ce qui aurait du être ton décolleté, dit Dawn.

Alors, qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Lisa

« Ma Mily, je sais que tu avais déjà une robe mais quand j'ai vu celle là, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, je t'aime, papa » AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER !

EJ ! s'écria Dorian et Bayron qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre couvert de boue suite à l'entraînement. Que se passe t-il ?

JE VAIS TUER MON PERE, VOILA CE QUI SE PASSE !

Pourquoi ?

REGARDE ! Hurla EJ en montrant l'horrible robe rose bonbon qui avait une collerette qui montait jusqu'en haut du cou avec de la dentelle, des manches bouffantes et une traîne qui ressemblait plus à un rideau de grand-mère; bref une robe digne des années 1900.

Roy qui suivait les pas de Bayron et Dorian explosa de rire, ce qui enchaîna un fou rire général. Même EJ fini par rire de la situation avant de réaliser qu'elle allait devoir passer la soirée dans sa chambre.

Il est hors de question que j'y aille avec ce truc.

Je suis bien d'accord, dit Roy

Roy… murmura Bayron sur un ton menaçant.

Non, ya pas moyen, je ne me montre pas en public avec « ça » si elle porte ce chiffon rose, s'écria t-il en montrant EJ du doigt

Comment je vais faire… pleurnicha EJ.

Je peux te passer mon autre robe, dit Lisa en lui montrant ce qu'elle aurait du porter et qui n'était pas franchement différent de ce que son père lui avait acheté.

Je te remercie, mais non, sans façon.

**47. Demoiselle en détresse**

Dans une autre pièce du château, réservée aux invités, Ron récitait à haute voix le discours qu'il allait prononcer devant toute l'assistance.

Lady and gentleman, chers élèves, je… NON NON et non ! Bon heu… Mesdames et messieurs, cher élèves, je suis honoré de…

RON ! C'EST QUOI CA ? S'écria Hermione avec un châle rose à la main.

Oh mince ! Balbutia t-il en voyant sa femme rouge de colère.

Tu peux le dire oui ! Alors c'est à qui ?

A Mily… c'est pour aller avec sa robe.

Sa robe ? Ron, sa robe est bleue, pas rose tape à l'œil !

Heu… ah bon… heu… donne, je vais aller lui porter.

RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu restes ici!

Outch…

Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi EJ devrait avoir un châle rose en laine alors que sa robe est en soie bleue.

Je… enfin… je lui ai trouvé une belle robe et comme…enfin, je pensais que ça lui irait tellement bien…je…je lui ai acheté. Elle est rose avec…

EN LAINE ! RON ELLE EST EN LAINE ! ET ROSE BONBON EN PLUS !

Heu… je t'assure, elle est très bien.

Par Merlin, je vais devenir folle avec toi…dit-elle en partant de la salle.

Tu vas ou ? Le bal va commencer dans une heure ! Hermione !

Comme si elle avait toujours vécu dans ses lieux, Hermione Granger, épouse Weasley, prit tous les raccourcis du château et se dirigea très rapidement devant le tableau de Gryffondor.

Je dois absolument voir Emily-Jane Weasley, je suis sa mère.

Très bien, je vais vous annoncer… oh mais je vous reconnais… Miss Granger n'est-ce pas.

Je suis madame Weasley à présent..

Oh… je l'ai toujours su…Vous et Perceval…

(rire)… non Ronald Weasley est mon mari.

Oh… Pauvre Perceval alors…Heu… vous pouvez entrer. La chambre de miss Emily-Jane Weasley se trouve sur votre droite, en haut de la tour.

EJ était inconsolable sur son lit. Comment son père avait pu oser lui faire ça ? L'humilier en public, elle, sa fille, sa Mily. Jamais elle le lui pardonnerait. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de leur chambre, EJ ne leva que très légèrement la tête.

Tante Hermione, s'écria Dorian qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Mais …

Mamanmmmmmmm ! Oh maman… rugit EJ en fonçant dans les bras de sa mère.

Je sais ma chérie, regarde, j'ai quelques chose pour toi, dit sa mère en lui montrant sa robe bleue.

Oh merci maman ! Tu me sauve la vie !

A tout à l'heure mon cœur. Bonsoir, ajouta Hermione en direction des autres occupant de la chambre. Vous êtes très élégants les garçons. Au fait, Dorian, ta mère aura un peu de retard, Katline est un peu fiévreuse, elle attend le magicomage.

Ah ok…merci.

Bon je vais aller voir les jumelles pour être sur que ton père n'a pas encore sévit de ce côté là. A plus tard les enfants, dit-elle

Elle est belle ta mère, dit Lisa, des rouleaux plein la tête.

Merci Lisa. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je crois qu'on va être en retard.

Nous, on est prêt, rétorqua Roy qui sortait de la salle de bain. EJ… tu as l'intention de gober toutes les mouches qui tourne autour de toi ce soir ? Lui demanda t-il en voyant la tête surprise d'EJ. Je sais, je sais, je fais ça à toutes les filles…

Oh heu… bah … heu… oh la ferme Roy !

Attendez-nous en bas, on a pas encore fini, termina Lisa en train de dérouler un de ses objets de tortures.

Bayron, Dorian, Roy et Jaye, très élégant en smoking, descendirent dans la salle commune. Bayron y retrouva Shirley qui l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire ravageur. Bayron rougit et embrassa sa main pour lui dire bonsoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aly descendit à son tour dans une robe ivoire nacrée. Quand Dorian l'aperçu, il sentit son cœur se serrer très fort. Tout comme Bayron et Jaye, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et la complimenta sur sa tenue. Ensuite Dawn et Lisa apparurent sur les dernières marches. Jaye alla récupérer sa cavalière et Dorian s'avança vers Lisa. Quelques chose avait changé, elle était plus… moins…enfin…elle était …jolie. Dorian n'aurait jamais cru que sans ses lunettes bizarre, Lisa pouvait être une très belle jeune fille au très longiligne et fin. Sur le coup, il pensa qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée et comme l'avait dit Bayron, il fallait qu'il tourne la page avec Aly, il fallait avancer.

Me donnez-vous ce bras, demoiselle, dit Dorian poliment à sa cavalière.

Volontiers, répondit Lisa légèrement rosi.

EJ ne sait pas comment enfiler une robe ou quoi ? Demanda Roy à Lisa. J'ai horreur d'attendre.

Les filles se font toujours attendre, Roy, surtout lors de soirée comme celle-là ! Argumenta Lisa

EJ n'est pas une…

Fille ? Si j'en suis une Roy, intervint EJ derrière lui, furieuse d'entendre son cavalier la considérer comme un boulet.

Oh…ouhao…Tu as pris du polynectare ou quoi ? Demanda Roy en dévisageant EJ de la tête au pied.

Tu es magnifique EJ… dit Dorian en l'embrassant sur le front. Cette robe te… enfin… tu es vraiment très élégante ce soir. J'en connais un qui va regretter son pari, murmura t-il à sa cousine la faisant ainsi sourire.

Tu es superbe miss, dit à son tour Bayron qui l'embrassa sur la joue. On ne te reconnaîtrait presque pas. Ton père va en tomber de sa chaise.

Ca sera bien fait pour lui ! Dit EJ bien décider à dire à son paternel le fond de sa pensée.

Roy, tu as l'intention de gober toutes les mouches qui vont gravite autour de toi pendant la soirée ? Ajouta EJ en répétant la remarque de Roy.

Heu…balbutia t-il avant de reprendre ses esprits. Mademoiselle…continua t-il en parfait gentleman, lui tendant son bras. Puis-je ?

Eh bien, vu que je n'ai pas le choix…rétorqua EJ en levant la tête pour paraître digne, telle une héroïne se sacrifiant pour la victoire.

Bien je crois qu'on peut se rendre à la soirée, dit Jaye voyant que tous les couples étaient au complet.

C'est parti, dit Bayron en prenant la main de Shirley ravie de cette initiative.

**48. Une entrée remarquée**

Les quatre couples Bayron/Shirley, Dorian/Lisa, Jaye/Dawn et Roy/EJ traversa le grand hall pour entrer dans la grande salle décorer aux couleurs des écoles invitées. Les filles de Poudlard adressa des yeux interrogateurs en regardant la cavalière de Roy. Beaucoup de murmure et de chahut avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'EJ, la capitaine de l'équipe des couronnes de Gryffondor, la fille toujours négligée, à peine coiffée, toujours en natte, ou boueuse. Elles avaient beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître avec cette robe bleue soie, décolletée, les épaules assez dénudées laissant apparaître des traits vraiment très féminins. Bien que pas très habituée aux chaussures à talons, EJ fut très a l'aise dans ce nouveau rôle et aima attirer l'attention de ses caramades sur elle. Au fond d'elle, la fierté d'être accompagnée avec le garçon le plus en vu de ses dames était plus forte que la répulsion que Roy lui inspirait habituellement. La tête haute, le torse remonté, le pas élégant, EJ entra dans la grande salle au bras d'un Roy méconnaissable à ses yeux.

Voir EJ habillé comme ça, laissa un Roy pensif. Elle sentait bon… une fleur…la rose peut-être. La voir autrement coiffé qu'avec ses vulgaires nattes, Roy la trouvait, bien que le mot avait du mal à passer au milieu de sa gorge…belle. Une petite mèche torsadée sur le côté de sa nuque l'obsédait. Cette toute petite mèche de cheveux était si sexy qu'il ne pouvait pas admette qu'elle appartenait à EJ, son capitaine de quidditch. La main posée sur son avant bras était chaude. La sensation était agréable. Roy était très perturbé par la proximité d'EJ sur lui. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide qu'ils s'approchaient de la grande salle. Toutes ses ex le regardaient, il le savait. Quel pari stupide se dit-il avant de regarder une nouvelle fois EJ du coin de l'œil. Enfin… peut-être pas finalement. Attirer l'attention de tout le hall lui avait plu et se demandait si c'était lui habillé sur son 31 ou EJ en robe, ou les deux qui alimentaient autant de conversation. Il prit sa respiration et entra dans la grande salle après avoir prononcer un « Après vous jeune fille » à sa cavalière anormalement rouge à cette annonce.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et en bon cavalier, tous les garçons installèrent leur dame correctement. Dorian et Jaye se levèrent pour aller chercher des jus de citrouilles pour la tablé.

Une fois au buffet, les deux garçons entendirent une bride de conversations qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas entendre. Caché derrière une bannière de l'école de Salem, une dispute faisait rage entre deux personnes.

Mais pourquoi restes-tu avec elle ?

Ecoute, c'est compliqué entre elle et moi…

Je te préviens. Il est hors de question qu'on se cache plus longtemps.

Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ce soir, je lui dirais demain, promis.

Promis ?

Oui.

Dorian indiqua à Jaye de partir afin de ne pas être vu du couple. Et c'est sans avoir remplis l'ensemble des verres qu'ils retournèrent pensif à leur table. Dorian n'en revenait pas. Quel salaud pensa t-il. Une fille comme sa copine…comment pouvait-il l'a trompée avec une autre. Ce genre de comportement l'énervait au plus haut point. Devait-il prévenir la principale intéressée ? Devait-il détruire un couple pour quelques phrases échangées ? Peut-être avait-il mal comprit ?

Que fait-on ? Demanda Jaye dans le même état d'esprit que Dorian.

Rien… je crois que ce ne sont pas nos affaires Jaye.

Perso, je serais bien content que ce mec se fait larguer en pleine soirée, devant tout le monde. Il le mériterait.

Ecoute, je crois… après réflexion, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se mêle de nos histoires. On garde ça pour nous.

Mais elle doit savoir.

Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, dit Dorian pensif. Alors pas un mot aux autres !

Ok.

Une fois assis à leurs chaises, les deux amis étaient blanc et pensif. EJ le remarqua tout de suite et s'en inquiéta.

Ca va vous deux ? Demanda EJ

Heu… oui, répondit Jaye en regardant Dorian du coin de l'œil.

Oh, Dorian, regarde, ta mère vient d'arriver apparemment. Et ce n'est pas ta sœur là ? Demanda Roy.

Si, mais pourquoi ils l'ont emmenée… S'interrogea Dorian.

La honte si ta frangine reste, ajouta Roy qui serait mort si Dorian avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux.

Viens, on va voir, dit Bayron. Mesdemoiselles, excusez-nous, nous revenons dans un instant, ajouta Bayron en embrassant à nouveau Shirley sur la paume de sa main.

L'alchimie à l'air de bien passé entre toi et Bayron, amorça Lisa après avoir suivit du regard Dorian Bayron et EJ qui se dirigeaient vers la table d'honneur.

Oh… heu… oui…il est gentil.

Gentil ? S'offusqua Roy. C'est tout ce que tu penses de mon pote ? Gentil ? Attend même moi je sais reconnaître un beau gosse, et Bayron, avant de voir s'il est oui ou non gentil, on sait quand même qu'il est à tomber par terre pour une fille !

Fait gaffe Roy, on pourrait croire que tu aimes les mecs, intervint une voix féminine derrière lui. Après EJ maintenant tu flattes Malefoy… Ca ne te ressemble pas.

La ferme Meredith ! Et puis, en te voyant, je préférais vraiment les mecs plutôt que sortir avec toi. Tu es le genre de fille à faire changer de bord n'importe quel mâle au monde.

Oh… les armes sont de sorties ce soir… Remarque vaut mieux, parader avec la crasseuse d'EJ va te mettre dans une situation inconfortable avec le reste des tes proies potentielles.

Va siffler ailleurs, sale vipère, grogna Dawn.

Ouh… tes ex te défende encore… tu utilises des sorts interdits ou quoi Roy…

Non, contrairement aux tiens…ah non…j'oubliais… faudrait déjà que tu ais un mec… désolée…ironisa Roy.

Oh mais moi, je m'exhibe pas devant toute l'école Roy, j'ai un peu plus d'humilité.

Tu connais ce mot ? Alors là, j'avoue que tu m'étonnes Meredith !

Oh mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignore sur mois Garner ! Siffla t-elle avant de partir.

Elle m'énerve celle là.

Mouai…marmonna Dawn suspicieuse de cette intervention. Je suis sur qu'en faite, elle est jalouse.

Roy, ça se trouve c'est elle ta mystérieuse amoureuse ! S'exclama Lisa.

Tu crois ? Demanda Roy sur le point de vomir. Alors là… je crois que je vais gerber tout ce que j'ai pu manger depuis un mois. Préfère encore EJ que la Serpentard.

Tu me préfère à qui ? Intervint EJ satisfaite de faire de l'effet à son cavalier revenant avec ses cousins à sa table.

**49. Règlement de comptes**

Lorsque Dorian arriva près de sa mère, celle-ci le regarda avec plein d'admiration. Dorian pu même apercevoir une larme couler des yeux de sa mère. De manière très touchante, le fils récupéra la larme de sa mère et lui fit un sourire admirateur.

Tu es magnifique maman.

Ca serait à moi de te dire ça Dorian. Tu me fais tellement penser à ton père au même âge, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Bonsoir mes chéris, dit-elle ensuite à son petit-fils et sa nièce. EJ… tu es resplendissante. J'ai cru comprendre que ton père avait fait des siennes…

Oui… je le supporte plus.

Oh… il a toujours été très … protecteur avec les femmes de sa vie. Il l'a été très longtemps avec moi. A toi de mettre les limites et les faire tenir, ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et toi… Bayron… mon tout petit… quand ta mère va te voir ainsi… Vraiment, vous êtes divin ce soir. Il faudrait prendre une photo pur immortaliser le moment.

Doriannnnn, s'écria la petite sœur de ce dernier. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ajouta t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Toi aussi Katy. Mais je te croyais malade !

Oui, elle a eu un peu de fièvre, dut à un excès de chocogrenouilles, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Potter ! Mais ta grand-mère garde déjà les enfants de Bill et Fleur qui sont en voyages alors j'avais personne pour la garder. De toute façon, elle va aller dormir dans le salon des invités.

NON ! Je veux rester et danser avec mon frère.

Sûrement pas jeune fille, Dorian est accompagné, et ce n'est pas un lieux pour des petites filles de quatre ans.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne avec moi. Laisse ton frère tranquille Katline.

Ginny avait à peine put terminer sa phrase que son frère, Ronald Weasley arrivait près d'elle.

Oh, vous êtes très beau les garçons. Et ta cavalière est très belle Bayron, dit-il en désignant la fille juste à côté de lui.

PA ! C'est moi !

Mily ? Mais… ta robe …TU VAS ME METTRE TOUT DE SUITE QUELQUE CHOSE SUR TES EPAULES ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE TE MONTRER SI DENUDER ?

Ron ! S'indigna Ginny

IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION PAPA. D'AILLEURS, NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE ME FAIRE UN AUTRE CADEAU DANS LE GENRE QUE J'AI RECU CE MATIN !

TU VAS ECOUTER TON PERE MA PETITE FILLE ET CECI N'EST PAS NEGOCIABLE, D'AILLEURS J'AI TON CHALE ROSE AVEC MOI… METS LE !

NON ! IL VA FALLOIR QUE TU ADMETTES QUE JE NE SUIS PLUS TA PETITE FILLE MAIS UNE JEUNE FILLE !

OH MAIS…

RON ! Laisse la donc tranquille. Elle a raison, c'est une jeune fille maintenant, dit Ginny avec conviction. Et une jolie jeune fille… Tu es très belle comme ça Emily-Jane. Passe une bonne soirée, je vais m'occuper de l'éducation de ton père, ajouta t-elle en réalisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Merci tante Ginny.

Allez zou ! Bonne soirée les jeunes ! Et toi, viens avec moi Katline.

EJ n'avait pas remarqué que la dispute avec son père avait été masquée par un sort de silence. Sa tante était vraiment extra avec elle. Bien qu'elle adore ses parents, parfois, il lui arrivait de jalouser Dorian sur les siens.

Ils retournèrent à leurs places et EJ remarqua de loin, Meredith Blake, la plus détestable des Serpentard en pleine conversation avec Roy. Elle était presque arrivée à leur niveau quand la vipère s'en alla, laissant un Roy énervé. Elle n'entendit pas le début de la conversation que tenait son cavalier à sa voisine mais elle comprit très clairement la fin de la phrase.

Préfère encore EJ que la Serpentard !

Tu me préfère à qui ?

Oh ! EJ… vous êtes déjà de retour, s'exclama Lisa qui sauva la mise à Roy sans le vouloir. Alors comment va ta sœur Dorian ?

Heu… bien… une indigestion d'après ma mère, répondit le jeune homme surprit que Lisa s'intéresse à lui et à sa famille.

Elle va rester avec nous ? On peut sûrement faire de la place. Elle est si mignonne…

(rire) Fait attention Lisa, elle a l'air d'un ange mais quand il s'agit de son frère, c'est un vrai petit diable. Elle ne laisse pas grand monde s'en approcher… rigola Bayron.

Oh ça va toi… Mes rapports avec ma sœur sont très… passionnels et alors ? On s'adore c'est tout.

Oh c'est adorable… s'exclama Lisa en posant sa main sur celle de Dorian involontairement maintenant assis à côté de d'elle.

Tous furent maintenant à table, discutant de chose et d'autres. Roy paraissait un peu absent par rapport à d'habitude mais tous s'accordaient que ce devait être dut aux nombreuses remarques qu'il recevait à chaque fois qu'une fille passait à côté de lui.

Bayron, lui, passait une très bonne soirée. Shirley Parker était délicieuse, gentille, polie, douce et parlait de quidditch. Il pouvait presque se dire que c'était la femme idéale pour lui. A partir de ce moment, il tira un trait sur son attirance pour Dakota Wilson qui était apparemment très bien avec son héros. Il voulait passer à autre chose et Shirley était la personne parfaite pour ce rôle. Le temps que tous les élèves arrivent, la table des héritiers moins Aly qui était avec son copain un peu plus loin, discutait principalement de quidditch. Bayron écoutait rire Shirley avec admiration et se laissa emporter par le moment. Il était bien. Discrètement, il prit la main de Shirley sous la table et voyant qu'elle ne l'enlevait pas, il resserra ses doigts contre les siens.

Les différents professeurs s'installèrent à leur table ce qui annonçait le début de la soirée. Harry Potter, le directeur de l'école se mit en son centre, accompagné de sa femme, dont beaucoup d'élèves la comparaient à une vélane tellement elle était séduisante. Au côté du directeur, se trouvait l'organisateur du tournoi suivit de sa femme, des représentants de Salem et de Beaux bâtons en la personne de Madame Maxime. A droite de Ginny Potter se trouvait son gendre, Drago Malefoy, puis le professeur Malefoy, le représentant de Dumstang. Les autres professeurs se trouvaient de part et d'autres de la table respectant ainsi la convenance homme – femme de rigueur pour une telle soirée. Le directeur se leva et salua l'assemblé. Il présenta l'organisateur du tournoi et Ron toussota deux fois avant de commencer son discours. Il s'était très bien entraîné pour éviter tout couac gênant et s'en sortit sans aucun problème. Il fut applaudit. Ensuite il présenta le déroulement du tournoi.

Nos quatre représentants, commenceront par une première épreuve qui aura lieux à la prochaine nouvelle lune. Deux autres épreuves se dérouleront en mars puis en mai. Maintenant, place à la fête, place au repas ! Bon appétit.

Même pas quelques fractions de secondes après le mot « appétit » les différents plats apparurent sur les différentes tables rondes. Une heure et demi après le début du festin, le directeur invita les quatre héros de la soirée de s'avancer pour l'ouverture du bal puis il accompagna discrètement sa fille dans la pièce derrière eux.

**50. Un regard nouveau**

Les quatre représentants des écoles s'avancèrent au centre de la piste de danse. La représentante de Salem était splendide. Blonde aux cheveux longs jusqu'au bas des reins, elle portait une robe violette, pétillante. Son cavalier paraissait pâle voir pathétique à côté d'elle. Ca faisait bien rire la table des héritiers car le cavalier en question était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. La représentante de Beaux Bâtons, tout aussi magnifique que sa rivale, était mieux accompagnée et le couple sonnait bien. Le représentant de Dumstang était légèrement maladroit et rustre sur la piste et sa cavalière faisait des grimaces à faire tordre en deux le pauvre Roy au bord des larmes. Le dernier couple était bien sur, Hamilton Cambell et sa petite amie Dakota Wilson. Tel un roi et une reine, ils valsaient royalement. Ils donnaient l'impression de voler tellement leurs pas étaient parfaits. Bayron trouvait que tout cela sonnait faux, c'était trop parfait...pour être vrai.

La vision de Dakota et d'Hamilton agaçait Bayron. Il avait fait une croix sur la jeune fille mais les voir si amoureux le dégoûtait particulièrement. Il regarda alors Shirley. Vu que tout le monde était concentré à critiquer les quatre couples, personne ne remarqua le baiser que Bayron donna à Shirley. Lorsqu'il se recula, il était vraiment content de lui. Son premier baiser et il avait assuré comme un chef. Il fit un grand sourire charmeur à sa cavalière et l'embrassa à nouveau. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les lèvres de Bayron et Shirley étaient encore coller comme inséparable. Dorian toussota et Bayron fit un geste de la main l'air de dire « fichez-nous la paix ».

Au moins, l'un d'entre nous passe une bonne soirée, soupira Roy.

Attends, dis le si tu te fais chier avec moi ? Grogna EJ avant de se lever pour aller prendre un verre et s'éloigner de son gougea de cavalier.

Arrivé au bar, elle y rencontra Aly qui semblait ailleurs. EJ n'était pas particulièrement amie avec elle, et puis Aly n'était plus très souvent avec eux depuis qu'elle sortait avec Casey Adams. Mais tout comme ses cousins, EJ était quelqu'un de très protecteur et Aly était quand même une héritière.

Aly ? Ca va ?

Oh… oui…Tu es magnifique EJ comme ça. Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent, ça te va vraiment bien.

Merci. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment moi dans cette tenue. Enfin bon… Tu t'amuses bien ?

Oui, ca va…

Excuse-moi mais j'ai la drôle d'impression que c'est pas vraiment le cas.

Disons que vous me manquez un peu. J'aurais bien aimé être à votre table. Vous avez l'air de bien rigoler tous ensembles.

Ah… bah… viens nous voir un peu si tu veux. On va te mettre une chaise !

Non, Casey m'en voudra si je viens.

Ca va entre vous en ce moment ? Ca va faire bientôt un an que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux.

Pas encore mais bon… disons que Casey presse un peu les choses entre nous. Mais je ne veux pas en parler ce soir, on doit passer une bonne soirée n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est sur. Si jamais tu veux venir, viens… On est tes amis Aly, et Adams devra l'accepter !

Ce n'est pas si facile EJ… Et avec Roy, ça se passe bien ?

Oh…lui…égal à lui-même. Bref.

Je te laisse, il arrive… à plus EJ.

Effectivement, Roy arriva pour s'excuser auprès d'EJ sous l'œil menaçant de ses amis. Plus il arrivait au buffet, plus son regard sur EJ changea. Elle était élégante, un verre à la main, les yeux fixe et doux. Un frisson parcourut son corps et un sourire involontaire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Demanda t-il à EJ.

Quoi ?

Danser, EJ… c'est un bal…et dans un bal, les invités dansent. Etant donné que je suis ton cavalier, tu es sensé danser avec moi. Alors tu viens ? Demanda t-il sans attendre une réponse, l'emmenant au milieu de la piste comme pour échapper aux regards de toute la salle.

La musique avait commencé une autre valse. Roy prit la main d'EJ, posa l'autre sur sa hanche et l'entraîna dans une danse passionnée. Yeux dans les yeux, comme coupé du monde, les deux adolescents rayonnaient de milles feux. EJ avait la tête qui tournait mais bizarrement ce n'était pas dut à la vitesse de la danse. Sans le vouloir, elle souriait, elle souriait tellement que son visage ne supporta pas cette nouvelle expression. Au bout de quelques minutes, son il s'y habitua et son mal de tête passa. Roy était vraiment un garçon séduisant. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant de fille aurait voulu être à sa place ce soir. Même si demain, elle recommençait à lui lancer des réflexions, ce soir, elle voulait être gentille et aimable.

Lorsque EJ lui sourit, Roy fut troublé. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Ce premier sourire était divin. Une légère fossette se dessinait juste au dessus de sa bouche et la rendait vraiment séduisante. Il lui rendit son sourire et avala toute la salive qui pouvait se trouver dans sa bouche maintenant sèche. Il vit alors EJ rougir et la trouva vraiment adorable si fragile. Finalement, il ne la connaissait pas et que le personnage qu'elle montrait à tout le monde n'était qu'une carapace. Ce pari était de toute évidence une bonne chose. Il avait bien fait de menacer tous les garçons de Gryffondor pour qu'elle ne trouve personne. La meilleure idée de l'année se dit-il en y pensant.

Cependant, bien que la danse parut une éternité à leurs yeux, elle s'arrêta. Prit dans l'émotion du moment, et avant de partir rejoindre leur table, Roy s'avança vers EJ et l'embrassa.

Le baiser était délicat, doux, chaud. EJ avait été surprise par l'action aventureuse de son cavalier. Elle aimait. Oui elle aimait ce baiser, son tout premier baiser. L'expérience de Roy devait y être pour quelques chose pensa t-elle. Puis de fil en aiguille, elle réalisa qu'elle était devenue une autre de ses nombreuses conquêtes. La réalité lui fouetta le visage comme des griffes de dragon à trois cornes. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser séduire par ce Don Juan ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre si facilement ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette fichue danse ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce malheureux pari ? Oui, elle s'en voulait de cette faiblesse et la refusait de toutes ses forces. N'attendant pas la fin du baiser, elle s'écarta brutalement de Roy, furieuse, la larme à l'œil. Le temps pour elle de reprendre son souffle, elle lui donna la plus belle et magistrale de ses gifles.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça ! Lui dit-elle avec le plus grand des sérieux avant de partir dans les toilettes pour filles.


	7. Chapitre 51 à 60

**51. La mystérieuse malheureuse**

Roy était resté planté là, au milieu de la salle, entouré des autres danseurs stupéfiés par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui tournait, encore et encore dans la tête de Roy. Où avait-il raté une marche ? Elle semblait d'accord puis … la plus impressionnante gifle qui n'avait jamais reçu jusque là.

Elle l'avait humilié devant tout Poudlard et il le réalisa très vite. Elle allait le payer et très cher. Il n'en terminerait pas ainsi les choses. Il s'était risquer à l'apprécier et voilà comment elle l'en remerciait, une gifle devant toutes les filles de l'école et devant ses amis. Croire qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne, c'était mal connaître la rancœur de Roy. Il retourna à sa table et leva son index pour signifier un silence absolu sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Dawn se leva, le regard aussi interrogateur que celui de Bayron et de Dorian. Elle s'excusa auprès de Jaye et se rendit dans les toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle entendit clairement une fille pleurer et une autre qui la consolait. Contre toute attente, Dawn vit que la personne qui murmurait des mots réconfortants était EJ. Après un moment d'hésitation elle s'avança de nouveau pour voir qui pleurait.

Ah Dawn… heu… tu peux prévenir les autres que je vais pas revenir ?

Ca va aller ?

Oui, oui, je vais rester avec elle.

Et toi… ça va ?

Oh…pour …

Oui.

Oh c'est rien… une simple erreur que je vais vite effacer de ma mémoire. Maintenant tu peux nous laisser Dawn ? Et évite d'en parler s'il te plait…

Ok…

Dawn retourna à sa table. Bayron et Dorian la questionna sur l'état d'EJ et celle-ci répéta mot pour mot la phrase de son amie, omettant volontairement le reste du contexte, sous l'œil mauvais de Roy.

Ah ouai… une erreur ! Très bien… elle l'aura voulu ! Cousine ou pas les mecs, elle va me le payer ! Je ne vais pas en rester là !

Bonsoir ! Intervint une voix féminine derrière Dawn. J'ai vu EJ partir et je voulais savoir … enfin… comment elle va.

ET MOI PERSONNE ME LE DEMANDE ? Hurla Roy avant de se lever à son tour. JE ME CASSE, J'AI MA DOSE POUR CE SOIR !

Mais Roy… attend !

FAIT PAS CHIER ALY… VA VOIR TON COPAIN ET FICHE MOI LA PAIX !

Désolé… je crois que la gifle d'EJ a fait plus de dégât à son égaux qu'à sa joue, dit Dorian. EJ va bien apparemment. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous, ajouta t-il sans remarquer la stupeur de Lisa pas vraiment ravie de l'invitation.

Oh merci Dorian, mais je vais retourner dans notre chambre, je pense. Je suis très fatiguées et je vais tenter par la même occasion de tempérer Roy.

Si tu t'en sens le courage…rigola Bayron bras dessus bras dessous avec Shirley.

Allez, bonsoir !

Salut Aly, firent les autres.

Le sol glacé, l'atmosphère lourde, EJ essayait en vain de consoler son amie. Ses propres problèmes n'étaient plus si important sur le moment. Bien qu'elle paraisse égoïste pour une grande majorité des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyée, EJ était très dévouée à ses amis les plus proches. La personne qui pleurait dans ses bras était presque sa meilleure amie, du moins la meilleure amie qu'elle n'eut jusqu'à présent. Elles étaient pareilles toutes les deux. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se voir souvent pour justifier le lien qu'elles avaient créé quelques mois plutôt. La voir dans cet état bouleversa EJ profondément. Elle voyait de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle aurait pu être si les toilettes étaient vides. Ce qui était assez étrange c'est qu'elles avaient été toutes les deux malheureuses en même temps et cela les rapprochaient encore davantage. EJ lui caressait le dos machinalement pour la calmer mais Dakota Wilson restait inconsolable.

J'aurais du écouter mon instinct, essaya de dire Dakota entre deux reniflements.

On ne veut pas toujours voir les choses en face, répondit EJ, s'appliquant le conseille à elle-même.

Mais si j'avais su plutôt, j'aurais…

Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre Dakota. Parfois, il faut juste accepter même si ce n'est pas évident.

Je me sens si honteuse…

Ne le sois pas... Ne regrette rien…Si tu as aimé…heu si tu l'as aimé, tu ne dois rien regretter.

Je ne sais pas… maintenant je suis une de ses ex… une banale ex au milieux d'une vingtaines d'autres…

Je sais… ce n'est pas agréable…

J'aurais tellement aimé être La seul… l'unique fille dont il se souviendrait du nom dans quelques années…

Oui… moi aussi…

Hein ?

Oh pardon… je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens…écoute-moi, Hamilton est un coureur, toi et moi, on le sait. Notre… ton erreur était peut-être uniquement dans l'espoir qu'il ferait une exception. Maintenant, tu sais qu'il ne changera pas même pour la plus magnifique et talentueuse joueuse de quidditch. Toi et moi, on est des filles fortes, même si c'est par manque de choix. Il faut rebondir à ça, passer à autre chose ; Par exemple, se concentrer sur ce qu'on c'est faire de mieux… le quidditch.

Ce n'est pas facile EJ…mais bizarrement je crois que tu le sais…

Oui. Je suis dans la même situation que toi Dakota.

Garner ?

Oui. Tu as l'œil vif toi…(rire)

Oh ! Et il ne veut pas de toi ?

Ce n'est pas si simple… (rire)

(rire) Oui, bien sur… une par mis tant d'autres…un trophée…le jeu de la séduction est bien cruelle je trouve.

Moi aussi…

Alors… va pour le Quidditch… je vais m'entraîner plus que jamais et mettre la raclé de sa vie à ton arrogant de cousin.

Arrogant ? Dorian ?

Non… l'autre…Malefoy

Ah… Bayron ! Tu le trouve arrogant ?

Oui, il n'arrête pas de me regarde l'air de dire qu'il est meilleur que moi… Je vais lui montrer qui je suis au prochain match.

Je crois que tu le connais mal…mais pour la raclée je n'ai aucun doute sur ta volonté à le battre sur son terrain… Surtout maintenant qu'il est sur son petit nuage avec Parker.

Merci EJ… merci d'être mon ami. Merci pour ce soir.

Merci à toi aussi…tu viens de m'éviter un sort anti-yeux rouges…termina t-elle en souriant.

**52. Juste « oui »**

Bayron et Shirley dansaient à en avoir le vertige. Sous l'œil admiratif de ses parents, Bayron était complètement sous le charme de sa partenaire. Il ne lutta pas à cet état d'euphorie et passa une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

Il en était de même pour Dorian. Il avait découvert Lisa sous un autre jour et il appréciait sa présence. Elle était un peu bizarre parfois mais elle était du groupe et c'était un avantage certain. Il dansa aussi quelques valses avec Lisa. Il ne put nier qu'elle se débrouillait largement mieux que lui sur ce point. Jaye et Dawn étaient venus juste en amis. Après deux danses, ils partirent se coucher.

A la fin de la soirée, les deux couples remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Dorian et Lisa laissèrent Bayron et Shirley dans la salle commune et montèrent jusque dans leur chambre.

Lisa semblait absente comme si quelques chose la perturbait. Peut-être attendait-elle quelque chose de précis, et Dorian comprit alors que Lisa espérait peut-être un geste de sa part.

A quelques marches de la porte, Dorian qui était derrière Lisa, lui prit la main ce qui la stoppa net dans sa montée.

Lisa… attend.

Quoi ?

Hé bien, je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie. Et t'en remercier…

Oh…heu… il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai aussi passé une magnifique soirée avec l'attrapeur le plus mignon de l'école, dit-elle avec le sourire. J'ai fais pas mal de jalouse ce soir. Que pourrais-je demander de plus…

Dorian était prit de cour. Quoi de plus ? Eh bien t'embrasser ! Pensa t-il tout bas. Mais après une réponse pareille… il ne savait plus comment lui parler.

Heu… je ne sais pas… enfin merci quand même.

Dorian ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je sais que ton cousin ne t'a pas laisser trop le choix mais tu aurais pu dire non, et tu ne l'as pas fait… alors pourquoi moi ?

Lisa… Bayron n'est pas mon cousin mais mon neveu…rigola t-il vu que beaucoup faisait cette faute. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je dirais simplement… pourquoi pas. Au moins, avec toi, je n'aurais pas à te mentir par rapport à ce-que-tu-sais-qui-doit-rester-secret.

Dorian…Tu n'auras pas à me mentir ?

Bah oui, quand je serais pas dans la chambre, tu ne devras me chercher dans tout le château… tu sauras ou je suis.

Dorian…

Oui… insista t-il sans comprendre la situation.

Mais pourquoi devrais-je te chercher ?

Bah, je sais pas moi… peu importe… tu sauras où je suis c'est tout… je ne devrais pas inventer des excuses bidons. Et puis, vu qu'on a le même cercle d'amis, on ne risque pas de se disputer pour ça.

Dorian… qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

Heu… tu m'as écouté ? Demanda t-il septique.

Oui Dorian, je t'ai écouté mais, tu me parles comme si toi et moi étions ensemble. On a juste passé la soirée ensemble, mais on n'est pas ensemble. Et quand je dis ensemble c'est pour dire sortir ensemble.

Mais c'est ce qu'on a fait ce soir non ? On est sorti ensemble que je sache.

Ecoute si tu commences à jouer sur les mots… je préfère monter me coucher.

Ah les filles… soupira Dorian. Lisa… attend…

Dorian monta les deux marches que Lisa avait grimpées, la saisie par la taille d'une main. Leur tête n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaine de millimètres de distance.

Lisa, souhaites-tu être ma petite amie ? Demanda t-il très doucement.

Moi ?

Non, la Lisa derrière toi, rigola t-il. Mais oui, toi…dit-il en souriant.

Je…Toi tu veux ? Demanda t-elle par manque d'assurance.

J'en serais ravi.

Oh…ah bon ?

Bien sur. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me dises oui.

Oui.

Oui quoi ? Oui faut que tu me le dises ou oui tu veux l'être ? Questionna t-il.

Deuxième solution monsieur Potter, répondit-elle en souriant.

Dorian inspira de soulagement. Après un bref sourire séducteur, il raccourcit le peu d'espace qui restait entre les deux adolescents et l'embrassa. Les premières secondes, Lisa n'y répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Dorian Potter, le fils du grand Harry Potter et accessoirement le directeur de l'école, était en ce moment même en train de l'embrasser après l'avoir officiellement demandé de devenir sa petite amie. Puis, elle y répondit à la grande satisfaction de Dorian.

Leur moment d'intimité s'arrêta au bruit de pas appartenant sans aucun doute à Bayron et ils rentrèrent tous se coucher après une soirée riche en émotion

**53. Un lendemain de fêtes orageux**

Le lendemain matin, fut une autre paire de manche. Aly, toujours la première à se levé, fit sa tournée habituelle de bisous du matin. Seulement cette fois-ci, Lisa montait la garde et quand Aly s'approcha de Dorian pour l'embrasser sur le front, Lisa se fit entendre.

Et si tu allais réveiller ton copain pour une fois ! S'exclama la nouvelle petite amie de Dorian d'un ton agacé.

Heu…tu n'es pas obliger de m'agresser dès le matin Lisa. Je fais ça tous les matins, alors pourquoi me saute-tu dessus comme ça à huit heures du matin ?

Parce que j'en ai marre de ce petit manège Aly. On est maintenant assez grand pour se réveiller tout seul.

Oh mais très bien. Je vois que passer une soirée avec Dorian, les folies des grandeurs t'ont monté à la tête Lisa ! Et…

Dites, les filles ! Si vous arrêtiez de crier dans mes oreilles, ça m'arrangerait, intervint Dorian les mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de calfeutrer la voix d'Aly toujours assise sur son lit. Des réveilles comme celui là, je m'en passerais bien. Et puis Lisa a raison, en tout cas pour ma part, je pense pouvoir me réveiller sans ton aide maintenant. Bonjour Lisa…

Bonjour… répondit-elle en faisant un large sourire.

Maintenant que quoi, demanda Aly sentant bien que quelque chose était bizarre.

Maintenant qu'il a une petite amie… répondit Lisa sortant de son lit, poussant Aly à la faire presque tomber à terre et embrassa Dorian sur la bouche.

Tu quoi ? S'indigna Aly

MAINTENANT QU'IL A UNE PETITE AMIE, ALY ! Hurla EJ qui était la voisine de lit de Dorian et qu'en conséquence, elle était également réveillée par la discussion houleuse entre les deux filles. DITES, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS REGLER VOS COMPTES AILLEURS ? YEN A QUI SOUHAITE DORMIR LE DIMANCHE MATIN !

JE NE TE LE FAIS PAS DIRE WEASLEY ! Rugit à son tour Roy assis sur son lit.

MELE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES GARNER ! Surenchérit EJ

Je sens que la grasse matte ce n'est pas pour ce matin, intervint Jaye en se mettant le coussin sur la tête par désespoir de cause.

OH MAIS C'EST MES AFFAIRES DE POUVOIR DORMIR, JE TE SIGNALE ! ALORS CALME TES PULSIONS OU JE CHANGE DE CHAMBRE !

MAIS LIBRE A TOI, JE T'EN PRIS ! DE TOUTE MANIERE TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU ETRE ICI !

HEEEEEE STOP ! Intervint Bayron à son tour. Ca suffis un peu là. Je vous rappel à tous les deux que vous avez un match de Quidditch dans une semaine et que si vous ne régler pas vos différents avant, vous allez à coup sur perdre contre les vipères de Serpentard. Et puis, Roy, reste là EJ. Je t'adore mais si tu hurles encore une seule fois ce matin, je fais le nécessaire pour ne plus t'entendre de la journée. Ma tête… ajouta t-il en se la tenant… J'ai mal à ma tête avec toutes vos histoires…C'est trop vous demandé d'être diplomate le matin ? On est huit à dormir ici… déjà qu'on supporte les ronflements de certain et certaine, si en plus on doit être réveillé par les expressions de tous les ego présents dans cette chambre, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

OH MAIS VA DONC DORMIR AVEC TA BELLE ATTRAPEUSE ET LAISSE NOUS TRANQUILLE, lança à nouveau Roy.

TU ES JALOUX AVOUE… AU MOINS BAYRON A UNE COPINE HEIN… MAIS AVEC MOI CA MARCHE PAS ! Continua EJ réglant ainsi ses comptes.

OH MAIS QUI TE DIS QUE ROY VOULAIT DE TOI ? Questionna Aly prenant ainsi la défense de son héritier du matin.

OH MAIS ADAMS NE TE SIFFISANT PAS, ET DORIAN QUI SE REFUSE MAINTENANT A TES BAISERS TU CHERCHE ROY ? IL TE LES FAUT TOUS OU QUOI ? Hurla une EJ méchante dans ses propos.

TU INSINUS QUOI EXACTEMENT EJ ?

ELLE EST SIMPLEMENT JALOUSE DE TON POUVOIR DE SEDUCTION ALY…

CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI T'A EMBRASSER QUE JE SACHE HIER, MAIS TOI !

UNIQUEMENT PAR PITIE !

GENRE !

OH MAIS TU PRENDS TES DESIRES POUR DES REALITES MA CHER ! ROY EMBRASSE COMME IL DIT BONJOUR… IL EN FAUT PLUS POUR LE SEDUIRE ! Affirma Aly en pensant à toutes les fois ou Roy avait essayer de l'embrasser pour jouer.

Mais ou on va là…dit Bayron en mettant sa main sur ses yeux. Dorian fait quelques chose…

JE SAIS ENCORE REGLER MES AFFAIRES TOUTE SEULE, Rugit EJ à son cousin. PAS BESOIN DE VOUS !

« Colleabouche », prononça Dawn, à moitié dans le gaz ce qui eu l'effet de rendre un silence appréciable à la chambre. Ca fait du bien… Bon, bah moi, je vais aller prendre ma douche et si vous êtes calmer, je réfléchirais à vous décoller les lèvres. En attendant, si je vois que ça en vient aux mains, je préviens les préfets qui je vous le rappel dorment ou dormaient en dessous de notre chambre. Si vous avez envie de faire perdre des points à notre maison… je vous en prit… allez-y de bon cœur ! Je vous adore mais qu'est ce que vous pouvez être chiant parfois avec vos caractères de merde ! Ce n'est pas un zoo ici, mais une chambre !

**54. La première épreuve**

Se faire comprendre sans parler, se fut une nouvelle expérience pour sept adolescents logeant dans la plus haute chambre de la maison de Gryffondor. Dawn s'éternisait sous sa douche au grand désespoir de ses autres colocataires.

Il fallait bien trouver une solution, Dawn était une fille aussi entêtée qu'un dragon à trois queues. Il était très clair qu'elle les laisserait là, muets et enfermés entre les murs de leur chambre.

EJ s'était assise dans son lit les bras croisés faisant la moue. Roy la regardait de travers et même à cet instant, bien que furieux contre elle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver craquante avec ses taches de rousseurs agglutinées plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais il reprit le contrôle de ses pensées et se remémora avec qu'elle brutalité, cette rouquine l'avait frappé. Il mis machinalement sa main sur sa joue ce qui n'échappa pas à EJ. Elle se sentit alors gênée et s'accorda à penser qu'elle avait peut-être exagéré.

Jaye trouva la solution. Il prit une des ses copies vierges, une plume et commença à écrire.

Il débuta avec un « Bon, il va falloir régler vos problèmes ! » et comme personne ne répondait de la tête à son message, il poursuivit sans s'arrêter.

« Bien, alors vu que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir dit des choses dont je pourrais regretter, je vais jouer les intermédiaires. On va commencer dans l'ordre. Aly, Dorian et Lisa sortent apparemment ensemble. Je me permets d'ailleurs de vous féliciter pour ça. Il est maintenant naturel que Lisa n'accepte pas qu'une autre qu'elle, embrasse son petit ami, amie ou pas. Je pense qu'il est facile pour toi de comprendre, Aly, qu'il faut laisser cette tache à Lisa. Ensuite, EJ, je ne pense pas qu'Aly les cherche tous. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que tu ne l'as pas vraiment pensé. Je suis sur qu'Aly est très bien avec son copain mais qu'elle se sent un peu seul sans nous. D'ailleurs, à nous aussi tu nous manques Aly… Bon ensuite, Roy… monsieur Roy, devrais-je dire. Ok, elle ta repousser, mais franchement, connaissant notre EJ… tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait te sortir un je t'aime ? Juste avec un de tes baisers ? Je sais que tu es un très bon séducteur mais quand même EJ n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, et Dorian comme Bayron m'approuveront sur ce point. Alors maintenant, je vous invite à baisser votre garde, remballer vos orgueils et essayer de recoller les crevasses. EJ… Roy… vous en premiers! »

Après cinq minutes de grognements et de soupires agacés, EJ se leva et tendit sa main à Roy. Celui-ci la serra pour accepter la trêve. Aly souria à EJ et embrassa Lisa.

Ah bah voilà ! Vous êtes tous mignons comme ça! Dit Dawn qui sortait enfin de la salle de bain. « Delilalangue », prononça t-elle avec un geste de la main guidant sa baguette de droite à gauche, rendant ainsi la parole à ses amis.

Même si les choses étaient plus calme, certaines rancœurs n'arrivaient pas à partir. Roy en particulier se renferma sur lui-même et passa plus de temps à draguer toutes les filles de l'école. De toute manière, ses deux copains étaient trop occupés à roucouler dans leur coin.

Aly, quant à elle, paraissait absente surtout quand elle était dans les bras de son petit copain. EJ l'avait remarqué et regretta sincèrement la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite.

Heureusement, la première épreuve du tournoi remit de l'excitation dans la vie de ces adolescents. Les vacances de Noël s'étaient passées comme à son habitude et la famille tout entière passa les fêtes chez Ginny et Harry. Sirius avait harcelé tous les écoliers présent ce jour là pour avoir des news croustillantes. Le retour à Poudlard se fit dans un calme annonçant une tempête. En effet, en premier dimanche de janvier, dès le levé du soleil, de nombreuses têtes d'enfants coururent à travers le parc pour rejoindre le bord du lac gelé. Bayron attira Shirley tel deux amants en fuite vers le haut des gradins, histoire d'être hors de porté de vu du professeur Malefoy et du directeur, respectivement sa mère et son grand-père. Ils furent rejoint malheureusement par Dorian et Lisa, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Dawn, Jaye et Roy. Mais le plus surprenant, se fut l'arrivé d'EJ, accompagnée de Dakota Wilson. Bayron était en train d'embrasser Shirley avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il lui sourit puis, sans faire gaffe, il détourna son regard vers sa cousine qui s'installait un peu plus loin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors aussi grand que cela lui était possible en réalisant qui était sa voisine. Un vieux fantôme refaisait surface. Il regarda à nouveau Shirley puis Dakota, Shirley, Dakota et finalement Shirley. Oui, il avait tournez la page de cette histoire et en commençait une autre avec l'attrapeuse de son équipe.

Pourquoi tu ramène l'ennemis avec toi, grogna Roy, en voyant la capitaine de l'équipe des Vives-Vertes de Serdaigle, principale rivale de celles de Gryffondor.

Elle est Mon amie, Roy, répondit EJ en insistant bien sur le « mon ».

Bonjour, dit l'amie d'EJ.

Salut Dakota ! Dit Dorian en lui serra la main.

La conversation fut coupée par le discours de Ron Weasley annonçant le début de l'épreuve.

Les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent l'entrée d'Hamilton sur la glace. Seul EJ et Dakota s'en abstenirent.

L'épreuve consistait à résister à rester sous l'eau glacée et d'échapper aux bras tentaculaires de la résidente du fond du lac. Les candidats devaient récupérer une perle translucide qui renfermait une larme de sirène. Chacun leurs tours, les quatre héros plongèrent sous l'eau. Le commentateur essayait de décrire le parcours, les différentes épreuves, la meilleure stratégie, puis il annonçait le décompte du temps mais pas la remonté d'un des prétendants au titre de meilleurs sorciers.

Ah, je vois une ombre… oui, il y en a un qui remonte… alors qui est-ce ? Oh mais c'est Ornella Delattre, la représentante de BeauxBâtons. Mon dieu, elle est toute bleue… son sort de femme-glace n'a apparemment pas bien fonctionné… Heureusement que nous avons la meilleure infirmière scolaire du monde entier… n'est-ce pas madame Pomfresh…dit le commentateur en faisant un clin d'œil à la dite sorcière rouge de confusion. Ah, en voilà un autre… c'est…mince, je crois que c'est Kurt Linnberg mais il n'arrive pas à trouver la sortie… par merlin, il cherche frénétiquement le trou avec sa main … il faut l'aider le pauvre, il va vite manquer d'air…Ah… heureusement, que notre vaillant directeur est là pour résoudre les problèmes…Je suis sur que cela lui rappel de bon souvenir à notre grand Harry Potter…Saviez-vous qu'il était le plus jeune concurrent depuis la création du tournoi ? Et c'est notre directeur… Poudlard peut en être fier ! Ah ça y est, ils ont sortis le pauvre malheureux… Pioufff… il est dans un triste état… apparemment, il avait mélangé le sortilège de branchies et celui de blocage de température… très risqué même pour un sorcier expérimenté. Ah et voilà… oh…mais oui, c'est Hamilton Cambell… il sort… OUI IL A LA PERLE ! OH C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! POUDLARD PREND L'AVANTAGE ! Ah… et celle de Salem ressort… oula.. Elle n'est pas contente d'elle vu de là où je suis… Eh oui mademoiselle, notre Hamilton est très fort… mais ça, toutes les filles de l'école le savent, hein Hamilton ! Rigola le Commentateur.

La soirée, surtout dans la tour de Gryffondor, fut consacrée à l'éloge du héros de Poudlard. Les héritiers auraient été vraiment content si ce héros n'était pas le si fier Hamilton.

Tu ne veux pas recommencer la petite blague de l'année dernière Dorian, demanda Roy… emmitouflé dans ses couvertures vu le froid qui régnait dans la chambre.

Heu… non, pas vraiment, merci… J'ai eu ma dose de remontrance, cette année je me tiens à carreau…

C'est ça… et toi Bayron ? Tu ne veux pas…

Roy… Dis-toi, qu'il n'est plus là l'année prochaine… ton heure de gloire pourra venir et tu auras plein de filles à consoler, rumina EJ…

Qui te dis que c'est ça que je cherches… répliqua t-il avec beaucoup de sous-entendu avant de se tourner sur le côté et faire semblant de dormir.

**55. A la recherche de nouvelle expérience**

L'effervescence passée, le calme reprit ses droits à Poudlard. Contrairement aux autres années, les couloirs menant à la tour de Gryffondor étaient vide de tout présence féminine. Hamilton Cambell, l'objet de toute convoitise révisait pour avoir ses Aspic. Bien qu'il ne soit plus avec Dakota Wilson, il n'était pas plus célibataire pour autant. La candidate de BeauxBâtons avait prit la place de First Lady.

Roy avait maintenant place libre pour draguer et embrasser toute fille qui avait de quoi remplir un soutien gorge. Et il ne s'en privait pas. Il n'avait pas énormément à faire. La nature l'avait vraiment gâté, son regard était ravageur et son sourire entouré par deux subtiles mais pas moins craquantes, fossettes finissait de faire de Roy, un véritable tombeur. Son record était de deux minutes. Ce fut le temps le plus court qu'il avait eu besoin pour rencontre, draguer et embrasser une fille… un jeu enfantin. Il pouvait avoir deux voir trois copines en une semaine depuis Noël. Bayron lui avait fait quelques remarques pour essayer de calmer ses hormones en ébullition. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il continue, encore et encore, il voulait la trouver. Non, pas une fille, ce détail lui était accessoire. Non, ce qu'il recherchait tant, c'était la sensation qu'il avait eue quelques semaines plutôt en l'embrassant, elle. Cette sensation de bien-être total, le frisson qui avait parcouru tout son corps pendant une fraction de seconde, la chaleur qui avait enflammé tout son être au point de lui en donner le vertige, oui, cette sensation…la sensation qu'il avait eue en embrassant EJ.

Il avait beau la chercher, il ne la trouvait pas. Il se refusait à croire qu'il avait put ressentir quelque chose lié à de l'amour, mot imprononçable à sa bouche. Lui, Royal Garner, aimer EJ Weasley… plutôt être embrassé par un détraqueur. Seulement, au bout de trois mois de recherches intensives, il devait se raisonner. Il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière. Il devait avoir une copine, une vraie au moins pour avoir d'autres expériences de ce côté là. Il était le SerialKisseur de Poudlard, meilleur qu'Hamilton d'après certaines filles. Maintenant, il voulait être le SerialLover.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'un autre garçon de Poudlard prit également la décision de passer la vitesse supérieure avec sa copine. Casey Adams était comme fou. Il devait déjà imaginer les meilleures stratégies pour se retrouver seul avec sa copine dans des endroits propice à une certaine intimité sans qu'il arrive à ses fins. En plus, depuis le bal, leur relation stagnait. Sa proie lui sortait des excuses qui ne le satisfaisait pas pour s'éclipser à la dernière minute. La saint valentin était la date idéal pour conclure presque un an de relation. Mais Aly n'avait que 13 ans et sa relation avec Casey était trop intense pour elle. Elle n'osait pas lui dire non mais franchir l'ultime pas vers le monde adulte était trop dur pour elle. Dès qu'elle pensait à l'éventualité de le faire, elle avait un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Et puis, bizarrement, il y avait toujours quelques chose qui lui faisait penser à Dorian Potter. Une fois, elle réfléchissait assise sur le bord d'un balcon-couloir et elle vit Dorian se promener avec la binoclarde, heu Lisa, se reprenait-elle. Une autre fois, elle sentait l'odeur de cuir, qui lui rappelait la tenu de quidditch de Dorian Potter. Encore la veille, elle y réfléchissait assise à sa table de cour et Dorian Potter avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour avoir une réponse à une question de cour. Avec tous ces détails, Aly était troublée. Mais une chose était sur pour elle, il était hors de question de céder à la pression que lui faisait subir Casey. Elle n'avait que treize ans et elle était trop jeune pour ça.

Le soir de la saint valentin, la grande salle était décoré un peu plus que d'habitude. Le directeur de l'école n'était pas là tout comme le professeur Malefoy. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui trônait à la table des professeurs.

Les deux couples Lisa/Dorian et Shirley/Bayron étaient comme des anges dans le monde utopique. Les autres savouraient un bon repas sans se préoccuper de le partager avec un partenaire. Les plus âgés avaient même eu droit à une sortie au Pré-au-Lard s'ils le désiraient à condition de rentrer avant minuit.

Vers la fin du repas, Casey Adams, s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement de sa copine.

Aly, j'ai fini, on peut y aller !

Je n'ai pas fini, j'arrive.

Maintenant Aly, et puis si tu manges trop, tu vas grossir.

Hé… pour une soirée de Saint-Valentin, tu pourrais être plus aimable non ? S'exclama Roy excédé par le comportement d'Adams avec Aly.

Occupe-toi de tes donzelles Garner et laisse les miennes tranquilles.

Les… tiennes ? Aly ne te suffit pas ? Répliqua t-il devant les yeux écarquillés de ses amis.

Bon Aly. Lève toi et viens.

Tu lui parles mieux ou je te mets mon poing dans ta gueule ! Rugit Roy.

Aly est à moi. Et je lui parle comme j'en ai envie Garner. Maintenant, tu continus dans cette voie et je vais te le faire regretter.

C'est bon Casey, j'ai fini, on y va… murmura Aly lui tenant le bras qui s'approchait dangereusement de celui de Roy.

Ton assiette est presque pleine Aly… Te laisse pas faire comme ça voyons ! S'indigna Roy.

Aly… murmura Dorian qui lançait un regard approbateur… tu peux rester si tu le souhaites…

Aly…je m'impatiente… Continua Casey avec un regard sévère.

On y va, termina t-elle en se levant de la table sans faire attention à la réaction furieuse qu'avait fait Roy.

Casey Adams l'emmena en lui tenant le bras par le poignet. Il s'approchait d'une salle de cours déserte à cette heure-ci. Aly avait vraiment mal à son poignet se essaya de se soustraire à l'étreinte de son copain.

Casey, tu me fais mal, lâche ma main s'il te plait !

Pour que tu les rejoignes ? Non !

Mais je suis là, je t'ai suivi !

Encore heureux ! C'est moi ton copain… enfin façon de dire puisque tu te refuse toujours à moi !

Je n'ai que treize ans Casey, je suis trop jeune !

Il n'y a pas d'âge, c'est juste une question de maturité !

Alors je ne suis pas mure pour ça.

Toutes les excuses sont bonnes n'est-ce pas ? En fait, je crois que tu as raison, tu n'es qu'une sale gamine qui ne sait faire qu'une chose : allumer !

Quoi ? Casey, on est ensemble depuis presque un an ! Et tu oses dire que je t'allume ?

Oui ! Ca fait des mois que je te demande de faire l'amour avec moi et même si tu sais que tu vas toujours me dire non, tu continus à m'embrasser et m'exciter.

Mais on est un couple !

Alors accepte de coucher avec moi !

Je ne devrais pas être obligé Casey, je devrais le vouloir autant que toi. Et c'est pas le cas. Encore moins maintenant ! Vu ton comportement de ce soir et la conversation que nous avons, tu peux faire une croix dessus Casey, dit-elle avec beaucoup d'assurance.

Tu n'es qu'une salle garce ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu m'as assez fait perdre mon temps !

Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit Casey.

**56. Le caractère de ces dames.**

Aly passa l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor les yeux rouge et bouffis. Elle avait pleuré pas mal d'heure toute seule dans les toilettes. Même Mimi geignard n'avait pas réussit à la réconforté surtout après une remarque pourtant anodine pour elle « Pourquoi tout le monde vient pleurer dans mes toilettes… c'est mes toilettes, c'est à moi d'y pleurer… »

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir comprit plus vite. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de penser ça d'elle ou de vouloir ça d'elle. Il était si gentil avec elle l'année dernière. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ou fait faire, il restait son premier petit copain, sa première expérience dans ce domaine. Puis, tout en montant les dernières marches qui la séparaient de sa chambre, elle se rappela que Casey n'était pas vraiment son tout premier mais Dorian. Dorian Potter qui sortait maintenant avec Lisa. Son cœur se serra très fort à cette pensée. Pourquoi la vie avait été si injuste avec elle depuis toutes ces années ? Des parents plus qu'autoritaires, une enfance encastrée dans les murs d'un vieux manoir lugubre et morbide au fin fond du pays de Galles, sans frère ou sœur, sans amis, sans personne pour jouer avec elle, sans amour... Maintenant qu'elle était libérée de cette prison dorée, elle avait plongé volontairement les deux pieds dans une autre. A croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, pensa t-elle. La seule lumière dans tout ce noir était Dorian. Dès le premier jour, un petit quelque chose s'était lié entre eux deux, un fil très soudé qui ressemblait à une véritable amitié. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé en deuxième année quand son cousin jouait avec ses nerfs. Maintenant, Dorian était loin… loin d'elle et ça la rendait finalement triste d'avoir laissé passer l'occasion d'avoir un ami sur qui compter. Même si elle était une héritière, elle s'était éloignée d'eux pendant de nombreux mois. Revenir comme ça, maintenant qu'elle était célibataire, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle aurait bien eu besoin de leur réconfort en ce moment là. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et trouva tout le monde endormis. Elle contempla tous les visages apaisés de ses colocataires et s'en voulu de s'en être autant éloigné. Elle s'assit dans un des canapés de la chambre, en face de la cheminée crépitante, les genoux repliés sur elle, pensive. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit dans cette position lasse de cette soirée de saint-valentin.

Pour un matin dans la suite de Gryffondor, tout au haut de la tour, Aly n'avait pas froid bizarrement. Ses yeux étaient reposés et une voix, une douce voix l'appelait.

Aly… réveille toi, on va être en retard à notre cour de sortilèges. Aly…

Mais Aly n'ouvrit pas les yeux aux paroles de Roy, penché sur elle.

Très bien, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Roy, qui était généralement dans la situation inverse, profita d'être le premier levé pour réveiller Aly, toujours endormis sur le canapé. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à se mettre une couverture, pensa t-il, sinon elle aurait été frigorifiée sur place avec le froid régnant dehors. Après trois ans de jeu de séduction matinal, et histoire de rire un peu, Roy l'embrassa sur la bouche, enfin… Satisfait de sa besogne, il se recula légèrement sans voir qu'EJ l'avait vu. Aly était réveillée… qui ne l'aurait pas été après ce genre d'initiative.

Roy ! Tu exagères !

Tu avais qu'à te réveiller Aly… Et puis tu es si belle au réveil… taquina t-il.

Oh ça va hein ! Ne refais plus jamais ça monsieur Garner, sinon tu vas le regretter !

Si tu parles de ton mec, saches qu'il ne me fait absolument pas peur…grogna t-il.

Je sais me défendre toute seule Roy… dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Ca va ? Demanda t-il voyant qu'il avait fait mouche.

Pas vraiment… mais ça va aller mieux ne t'inquiète pas.

Si, justement Aly, ça sert à ça des amis, non ?

Tu me considères comme ton ami Roy ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Oui…bien sur ! Allez, lève-toi maintenant, sinon, tu ne pourras pas prendre la salle de bain avant que Lisa se lève.

Oui… rigola t-elle, merci pour m'avoir réveillé.

A ton service mademoiselle… d'ailleurs si…

Non… merci mais la prochaine fois, tu évites la deuxième solution. (rire)

Ce matin là, EJ était d'une humeur exécrable. Elle engueulait tout le monde pour des détails qui l'aurait presque fait rire dans ses meilleurs jours. Roy était bien entendu sa tête de turc mais ça tout le monde y était habitué. Et toute cette électricité dans le groupe était de mauvaise augure pour le match Couronnes/Vives-Vertes qui se déroulait deux jours plus tard.

L'entraînement était explosif. EJ envoyait les cognard avec fureur contre Roy. Dorian était dans les gradins avec Lisa et ils assistaient avec stupeur à cette démonstration en règle de génie.

Si elle joue comme ça samedi, ça va être un massacre chez les vives-vertes. Ils vont finir à l'infirmerie.

Si elle pouvait viser Dakota…

Tu es encore plus sadique que moi, toi… rigola Dorian en voyant la mine grognions de sa copine. Les filles entre elles, ne se font pas de cadeaux… (rire)

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aime pas les filles arrogantes dans son genre…

Ce sont des aires qu'elles se donnent, tu sais… comme EJ… c'est qu'une épaisse carapace… au fond se sont des êtres adorables. Il faut simplement apprendre à les connaître, avec le temps.

Je n'ai jamais comprit ce lien que vous aviez, Bayron et toi avec EJ. Vous êtes si différent d'elle.

Elle est … soupira Dorian avec douceur… Elle est pleine de vie, passionnée voir même volcanique dès fois, rigola t-il, mais quand on a besoin d'elle, elle est douce, compréhensive, réconfortante, aimante… enfin, c'est notre EJ. On a été élevé ensemble, Bayron, elle et moi, on est très lié par l'histoire de notre famille et par notre éducation. Il faudra que tu fasses avec si tu veux rester avec moi… murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser discrètement.

J'essayerais… ajouta t-elle avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Tout d'un coup, un énorme « bang » retenti sur le terrain. Un choc assez violent était de toute évidence responsable de ce bruit sourd.

Que ce passe t-il, demanda Dorian en regardant minutieusement le terrain, cherchant ainsi des indices. Merde … Roy !

Allongé sur le sol, visiblement bien ensanglanté, le goal des couronnes gisait sans mouvement. Tous les autres joueurs étaient autour de lui, hurlant de l'aide pour l'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Dorian se dirigeait vers lui mais, en regardant en l'air, il remarqua EJ les deux mains sur sa bouche, choquée, sans réaction. Il continua son chemin pour voir comment allait son ami. Madame Pomfresh arriva quelques minutes après le drame. Elle transporta le malheureux dans ses locaux et refusa toute visite au grand malheur de toutes les filles présentent dans le couloir à attendre.

EJ était introuvable suite à cet événement. Bayron et Dorian se mirent à sa recherche.

**57. Diamant à l'état brut**

Dorian alla chercher la carte de Sirius comme il l'appelait. Il chercha alors EJ et la trouva au huitième. Accompagné de Bayron uniquement, il prononça la formule devant le tableau, traversa celui-ci et couru le plus vite possible jusqu'au bureau. Son père était encore dans l'école avec ce qui venait de se passer et il pouvait à tout moment les voir sur la sienne de carte tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le bureau de Godric.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et la referma rapidement. Bayron regarda très rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce. Ils sortirent dans la cour intérieure et la trouvèrent là, assise près de la fontaine, entouré des nymphes qui essayait de la consoler.

EJ… murmura Bayron qui s'accroupissait près d'elle.

Laissez-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

On est là EJ… dit Dorian de l'autre côté d'elle.

Je sais, mais là, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

EJ … Pourquoi as-tu fais ça… essaya de demanda Bayron.

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Ca on le sait, EJ… mais tu avais l'air tellement…enfin…

Laissez-moi, je vous en pris… laissez-moi maintenant… s'écria t-elle.

Ok… mais …

Oui oui, je sais… mais là, j'ai besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir.

Les nouvelles provenant de l'infirmerie était assez mitigées. Roy allait s'en sortir mais il n'était plus question de match pour lui. Le cognard s'était acharné sur lui avec une force incroyable. Roy avait donc plusieurs côtes cassées, la mâchoire déplacé, et le bras broyé. Plusieurs potions de recollement de membre lui avaient été administrées mais la douleur qui s'en suivit fini par l'achever. Il tomba dans les pommes sous une fatigue colossale.

La nuit était avancée. Les couloirs semblaient déserts. Le silence avait prit le contrôle des lieux. Les tableaux dormaient après une soirée riche en potin de tout genre. L'infirmerie avait retrouvé son calme après une après-midi assourdissante dû à la présence de nombreuses des ex au blessé du jour. Une seule personne n'était pas encore venue rendre visite à Roy. Ce fut chose faite au alentour de minuit. EJ pénétra discrètement en entrouvrant la porte. Elle s'y glissa après avoir vérifié que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas présente. Pas après pas, mètre après mètre, EJ s'avança vers Roy. Elle avait le visage sévère. Voulant voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle avait pu faire à cause de la haine logée dans son cœur, elle se positionna juste au-dessus de lui. Elle prit une chaise et la posa juste au bord du lit. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle voulait toucher la main du blessé, mais trop hésitante, elle recula la sienne. Elle le regardait, fixement. Elle ferma ses yeux, honteuse d'avoir envoyer le cognard sur son ami. Elle lui en avait tellement voulu depuis ces derniers mois…mais si elle avait su jusqu'où cette haine avait aboutit, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi loin. Les larmes auraient coulé si EJ en avait eu encore la force. Elle s'endormit sans le vouloir au chevet de Roy.

Lorsque celui-ci se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit tout de suite une présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête assez difficilement et vit la personne qui l'avait veillé. Comme s'il savait que cette visite n'était pas vraiment officiel, il décida de la réveiller pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre.

EJ… réveille toi…murmura t-il en lui bougeant la main avec la sienne. EJ… il faut que tu partes…EJ…continua t-il en lui caressant la main avec son index. EJ… s'il te plait, réveille-toi…Pas que je n'apprécie pas ta visite mais tu va te faire prendre par madame Pomfresh… EJ…dit-il un peu plus fort voyant que ses autres tentatives ne marchaient pas. EJ… réveille-toi par Merlin…insista t-il en faisant pression sur sa main. EJ… Bonjour…fini t-il par dire, devant des yeux à peine ouverts de l'endormis. Tu devrais partir maintenant, si on te trouve ici…

Je… je… j'étais venu voir comment tu allais…

Comme tu peux le voir, ça va… enfin après le cognard que tu m'as envoyé, je crois que je suis plutôt chanceux de m'en sortir aussi bien.

Je… je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas mesuré…

Oh si… je suis sur que tu l'as voulu… je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai pu éviter tant d'autres cognard avant celui-là. J'espère que cette rage ne vient pas du baiser que je t'ai donné sinon je plains tes futurs petits copains EJ…

Je m'en veux, tu sais…essaya t-elle de dire, le regard remplis d'émotion. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

Ca va EJ… j'en verrais d'autres…ironisa t-il, c'est ça d'avoir des amis comme vous, ajouta t-il.

Je…

EJ… ça va, je t'assure…

Je me hais d'avoir été si … si…horrible avec toi…Je ne suis pas comme ça… je ne suis pas si méchante… je suis pas si vile… je …Oh Roy… pardonne-moi… Pleura t-elle, écoulée sur le lit, sa tête enfoncé dans ses bras croisés.

EJ…dit-il gêné de la voir si fragile. EJ… ressaisis-toi s'il te plait…Je … Je te pardonne Emily-Jane, sourit-il devant le visage rougit de son ami.

Merci, murmura t-elle avant de se blottir dans les bras de Roy, sa tête sur le cœur de ce dernier. Merci…dit-elle à nouveau avant de partir de l'infirmerie, non sans un dernier regard au pas de la porte.

De rien… pensa t-il tout haut, pas encore remit de ce geste impensable de la part d'EJ, tout en réalisant que son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale.

Roy n'étant plus disponible pour le match, un remplaçant de dernière minute fut recruté. Le pauvre Jack Guislers fut choisit entre trois candidats. EJ le malmenait à chaque but encaissé durant le match. Il n'était pas le seul comme pouvait le constater les spectateurs. EJ était redouté par toutes les autres équipes. Elle était déjà très forte et redoutable mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la force et la rage qui l'habitait ce jour là. Même Dakota avait beaucoup de difficulté à éviter ses cognards ce qui rendait le match vraiment passionnant. Le commentateur en avait les larmes aux yeux et n'arrêtait pas de dire « incroyable, ce match est incroyable ». Le score était serré. Quand les vives-vertes marquaient, les couronnes en égalisaient à son tour et tout dépendait maintenant des attrapeurs. EJ visait de toutes ses forces tous les jours menaçant à son équipe et Bill Hachton, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ne résista pas longtemps. Nick MacDougal attrapa alors le vif d'or sous la liesse générale. Dorian et Bayron, tous comme les autres héritiers présents dans les gradins sautèrent de joie. Même Harry se leva pour applaudire la performance de sa nièce. Il était évident pour lui qu'EJ ferait une excellente batteuse pour représenter Poudlard dans quelques années. Lily compléta les pensées de son père en la comparant à un diamant à l'état brut qui était en train de se tailler devant eux.

Les hurlements, applaudissement, cri de joie et autre démonstration joyeuse des Gryffondor s'entendirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Roy sourit et murmura un « Bravo EJ… »

58 La lionne de Gryffondor 

Roy fut autorisé à rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor pour fêter la victoire de son équipe. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait rétablit mais il tenait debout et pouvait reprendre les cours. Il prononça le mot de passe et la grosse dame le laissa entrer. La salle commune était en effervescence. Tous les élèves célébraient l'événement. La salle était pleine à craquée et il était difficile de tenir une conversation sérieuse dans tout ce bruit assourdissant. Roy chercha du regard ses amis et fit un signe de la tête à Dorian qui se rua sur lui.

Roy ! S'écria Dorian en allant vers lui. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

Heu… ça irait si tu évitais ce genre de geste Potter…dit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on fêtait une victoire ?

Madame Pomfresh t'a remit sur pied? Questionna Bayron qui venait de le voir.

Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais j'ai été autorisé à rentrer. Et puis, tout seul à l'infirmerie… ce n'est pas terrible.

Toutes tes ex te manquaient ?

Heu…non, mentit-il alors qu'il aurait bien dit « oui une »… Mais, rester seul alors que mes copains font la fête… ça craint un max…

Oh… Roy ! Dit Lisa qui arrivait. C'est super que tu sois venu. Tu aurais du voir EJ… elle a été… terrifiante … une vraie tornade…

Ouai, mais si tu avais été là… on les aurait encore plus massacrés…Continua Aly qui embrassait Roy sur la joue. Bon retour parmi nous !

Merci Aly.

Bayron et Shirley lui racontèrent le match en détails mais Roy n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il ne faisait attention qu'aux exploits de son capitaine. Lorsque le récit fut enfin terminé, il se mêla à la foule qui le saluait puis se dirigea vers son assaillante. Elle se tenait sur la première marche des escaliers, assise à regarder les autres s'amuser. Contrairement à son habitude, EJ ne savourait pas sa victoire, trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait fait à son goal. Quand elle vit Roy venir vers elle, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Félicitation, dit-il en lui rendant un sourire ravageur.

Comme quoi, on sait jouer et gagner sans toi… taquina t-elle en lui faisant une place à côté d'elle.

Oh… chassez les détraqueurs par gros patronus et ils transplannent vous hanter !

Ca va, toi ? Demanda t-elle plus mielleusement en levant un de ses sourcils ce qui la rendait vraiment craquante aux yeux de Roy.

Mieux… répondit-il en regardant le sol, songeur. Beaucoup mieux maintenant…

Es-tu au courant que tu as raté le plus beau match de quidditch que Poudlard ai vu depuis de nombreuses années ?

Malheureusement oui… j'aurais bien aimé être là… Je ne t'ai vraiment pas manqué sur le terrain ?

Si… je l'avoue… ton remplaçant n'était vraiment pas… à la hauteur…

Ca, je veux bien te croire, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille tout en respirant le parfum de sa voisine.

Roy… tu t'aventures sur une pense glissante…murmura EJ en fermant ses yeux

(Rire) C'est sur, que je risque tellement gros en ta compagnie… attend comment … ah mince… mais si je sais… oui ! La lionne de Gryffondor… voilà ton joli surnom !

Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Non… je l'ai entendu assez souvent pour te dire que je ne plaisante pas ! Il paraît… et je l'ai constaté à mes dépends que tu es une vrai « lionne » sur le terrain. Avec ça, n'espère pas avoir un petit-amis à Poudlard.

Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie Roy… j'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras…

Au contraire EJ… aimer, c'est la chose la plus essentielle de la vie…ça nous rend si vivant… et moi aussi j'espère que tu le comprendras un jour… soupira t-il.

…

Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas profiter de ta gloire ? Demanda t-il voyant que le sujet devenait épineux.

Oh… heu… fatiguée… d'ailleurs je vais monter dormir. Bonne nuit Roy, dit-elle en lui posant un tendre baiser sur le front.

Elle le sera… murmura t-il en la regardant monter.

Le mois d'avril arriva très vite. Avec lui, la deuxième épreuve et le match Gryffondor/ Serpentard senior. Dorian intensifiait les entraînements. Il voulait être le meilleur, et surtout meilleur que son père. Tous les soirs, il se rendait sur le terrain et faisait des tours pour augmenter sa vitesse. Il essayait des piquer de plus en plus abrupte puis des figures techniques pour ruser avec le vif d'or. De ce fait, il voyait moins Lisa qui broyait du noir. Dorian n'avait plus le temps ni l'envie de flirter. Il voulait être prêt pour le match et comptait bien attraper la petite balle en moins d'une heure.

Une semaine avant la seconde taches, tout Poudlard s'était réunit pour un match déterminant. Si Gryffondor gagnait ce match, il s'assurait une place en finale. Dorian sentait la pression sur lui et il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir en place la veille.

En tenu, sous la tente, il faisait les cents pas pendant que Cambell, le capitaine de l'équipe senior de Gryffondor, donnait les dernières instructions.

Lisa tenta vainement de venir l'encourager mais Dorian ne lui adressa qu'un bref sourire.

Lorsque le match commença, Dorian s'envola très vite dans le ciel à la chasse de sa proie en or. Son père n'avait des yeux que pour lui. Harry le suivait du regard avec beaucoup de difficulté tout comme le commentateur. Dorian excellait de prouesse en prouesse à en agacer Hamilton qui essaya de reporter l'attention sur lui. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor n'en démordait pas. Si le vif d'or avait été une personne, on aurait pu qualifier cela comme du harcèlement. Dorian était en sueur et à bout de souffle mais sa rage de vaincre était la plus forte.

Il fit une descente à quatre vint dix degrés sous les « oh » et les « ah » de l'assistance, il fit un double-looping suivit d'un autre piqué qui fit frémir les spectateurs. Harry se leva tout comme Lily par peur d'un drame. Mais heureusement, Dorian maîtrisait sa figure avec grâce. Son père le regardait avec admiration et fierté. Comme il se l'était promis à lui-même, Dorian attrapa le vif d'or à la cinquante-sixième minutes du match. Le bras en l'air, le poing replié sur lui-même, il brandissait les deux petites ailes qui frétillaient dans sa paume. Le stade scanda son nom, chose qui lui était vraiment agréable. Les batteurs de l'équipe montèrent le rejoindre pour le féliciter suivit par presque toute l'équipe. Hamilton Cambell, en bon capitaine, alla saluer les vaincus.

Une fois à terre, Dorian fut accueillit par l'ensemble des élèves de Gryffondor. Lisa avait beaucoup de mal à arriver au centre du rassemblement et renonça au bout de quelques minutes. Dorian lui échappait… maintenant elle le savait. Harry Potter, le directeur et père du champion, suivit juste derrière par le professeur Malefoy, se firent un chemin pour aller féliciter le champion. Quand Harry se trouva juste en face de son fils, il lui sourit quelques seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras, tapotant son dos légèrement. Harry n'avait jamais été très fort dans l'expression de ses sentiments mais pour une fois, il fit ce que son fils attendait depuis des années.

Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus fier Dorian… Je t'aime

**59. Au revoir Lisa**

Comme à son habitude, la maison Gryffondor fêta sa victoire. Dorian et Hamilton se partageait la vedette à la grande insatisfaction du dernier. Toutes les filles étaient en émois. Hamilton était sans conteste le plus beau garçon de l'école mais Dorian avait ce petit quelque chose qui avait plein plus de charme que ne pouvait en avoir Hamilton. Le trop parfait capitaine rivalisait avec le côté « mauvais garçon » de l'attrapeur. Il faut dire que contrairement au champion de Poudlard, Dorian ne passait pas une heure dans la salle de bain pour arranger ses cheveux, se raser ras la peau avec un couteau aiguisé tous les soirs par les elfes de maison, et se mettre une tonne d'eau de toilettes pour plaire aux filles. Et puis Dorian avait une petite amie, Lisa. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le bal de Noël dernier, et ils allaient bientôt fêter leurs 4 mois de relation. Le matin, quand Lisa se levait, elle allait toujours déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de Dorian pour le réveiller. Mais le lendemain du match, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle alla directement à la salle de bain. Dorian fut réveillé par le bruit que les autres en se levant et c'est à peine s'il remarqua l'absence de sa copine. Il avait une mine affreuse, comme tout lendemain de fête et c'est limite s'il n'allait pas vomir tout la bierreaubeurre qu'il avait pu boire la veille.

Lorsque Lisa sortie de la salle de bain, elle lui dit bonjour avec un sourire banal mais encore une fois, Dorian ne broncha pas. Bayron, par contre, remarqua tout de suite la situation et lorsque Lisa sortie de la chambre pour se rendre dans la grande salle, il s'assit à côté de Dorian.

Que se passe t-il entre toi et Lisa ?

Bah rien pourquoi ?

Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Non… mais qu'est ce qui te prend de me demandé ça ? Elle t'a dit quelques chose que je devrais savoir ?

Non non… mais vous avez l'air bizarre ce matin… pas de bisous, pas de « Dorian chéri »… c'est pas dans son habitude… je me demande… enfin je me pose des questions c'est tout… ça va ?

Mais oui… enfin je crois… Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a pas réveillé… je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu…

Ecoute, le prend pas mal, mais quand Shirley me fait la tête… moi j'en attrape des sueurs, c'est dans ces moments là, que je sais que je tiens vraiment à elle… Ce qui m'inquiète plus chez toi… c'est ton indifférence à cette situation… Tu es toujours avec elle ?

… je sais pas… Lisa et moi, ça n'a jamais été comme Shirley et toi…Elle est gentille, adorable…

Mais ?

Oui, mais…bah, je… enfin… ya pas le plus…enfin, je ne pense pas avoir le même regard sur elle que celui que tu portes à Shirley…

Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'aimes plus Lisa…

Bayron, je ne l'ai jamais aimée… je l'aime bien, je me sentais bien avec elle… mais je ne l'aimais pas dans le sens premier du terme…

C'est pas lié au fait qu'Aly soit de nouveau célibataire au moins ?

Non… Aly c'est du passé maintenant… et je crois que Lisa aussi… de toute façon, avec les devoirs et l'entraînement, j'ai plus trop le temps d'avoir une vie privée…

Je le trouve bien moi…

Parce que Shirley est dans l'équipe… c'est plus facile…

Peut-être…Tu vas aller rompre avec Lisa alors ?

Je ne sais pas… c'est pas facile…

Oui, mais bon… elle fait partie de notre groupe… tu lui dois au moins ça…

Je sais…

En ce lundi matin, tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient silencieux… beaucoup avaient peu dormis comme les héritiers et la matinée de cours fut vraiment difficile à suivre.

Le professeur Malefoy, furieuse de se manque de sérieux, enleva 10 points à chaque bâillements et la maison des Gryffondor eu 140 points de moins avant midi.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lisa repartie seul vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Toutes les filles de la table rouge et or commençaient à colporter des rumeurs de ruptures avec plaisir et Lisa en avait entendu quelques-unes. Bayron donna un coup de coude à Dorian pour l'insister à la suivre. Ce qu'il fit.

Lisa ! Attends s'il te plait !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle le regard triste.

C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Tu m'évites depuis ce matin…

Oh…heu… non…enfin…

J'ai fait quelques chose de mal ?

Dorian… je crois que… enfin… toi et moi…il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête ici…je suis pas de taille à lutter contre beaucoup de chose qui font que tu es toi. Et, je pense pas que tu tiennes assez à moi pour changer… et en fait, je crois que j'y tiens pas vraiment.

Lisa… je…

Je suis désolée Dorian… je préfère qu'on reste ami… tu veux bien ?

…je … oui. D'accord…répondit-il surprit.

A plus tard en cours, dit-elle avant de se retourner et partir, ne laissant pas voir dans quel état de souffrance elle était.

Lorsqu'il retourna à la table, Bayron l'interrogea du regard. Dorian lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien fini entre eux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Alors comment elle l'a prit ?

C'est elle qui a rompu…

Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

Je t'assure que non… même si c'est ce que je voulais, ça m'a fait vraiment drôle d'être celui qui est largué…

Peut-être qu'elle savait…

Je pense…

C'est peut-être mieux comme ça…non ?

Sûrement…

Au moins, je serais plus tout seul, intervint Roy qui avait tout écouté, bien sur…Je commençais à m'ennuyer sans mes copains moi…

Tu as cas en avoir une de copine toi… au lieu de changer tous les jours…

Oh… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me fixer pour le moment, mentit-il en adressant un furtif regard à EJ qui ne l'écoutait pas. On verra plus tard pour ça…

**60. La deuxième épreuve.**

En cette fin avril, la deuxième épreuve arriva. Cette fois-ci les élèves se mire dans des gradins improvisés à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Suite à la mort de l'araignée du gardien Hagrid, Aragog, vingt ans plutôt, la forêt était devenue très dangereuse avec la prolifération d'araignée géante. Même les centaures n'arrivaient plus à les contrôler. C'est donc avec une des plus grande craintes, que les quatre champions apprirent que leur deuxième tâches était de récupérer un œuf d'araignée et de revenir… vivant…et debout…

Ornella Delattre, la représentante de BeauBâtons, frémissait déjà dès que quelqu'un prononçait le mot araignée, lorsqu'elle entendit l'explication de l'épreuve, elle devint toute verte et tomba à terre sous les rire des Serpentard.

Ron, toujours en maître de cérémonie, siffla le départ dans la forêt quand la jeune fille retrouva ses esprits. C'est sans étonnement qu'elle fut la dernière à s'avancer vers les arbres.

Certaines filles de Gryffondor rouspétaient. Elle avançait l'hypothèse que cette épreuve était sexiste parce que les filles ont toujours une peur bleue des araignées. EJ leur rapporta alors que c'était faux, que son père lui, en avait peur, mais pas elle. Donc leur logique n'était pas bonne, surtout que l'épreuve avait été trouvée par son père.

Dans la forêt, les champions avançaient regroupés au début. Puis, Ornella ralentit à l'approche du nid, ne se sentant pas très bien. Si les Serpentard avait été témoin de la scène suivante, ils seraient devenus mort de honte pour leur champion de Dumstang. A l'approche d'une représentante de la colonie arachnide, Kurt Linnberg s'était enfuit en courant. Il ne restait plus que Hamilton Cambell, et Illy Rogers la représentante de Salem. L'Américaine, n'était pas vraiment d'une grande beauté, elle était assez banale, mais chez elle, c'était la meilleur élève depuis au moins trente ans. Ses professeurs avaient beaucoup d'espoir en elle et s'attendait à la voir revenir avec la coupe en poche. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un mètre du nid, elle fit une incantation, but une fiole et se transforma en une araignée de la même taille que les autres. Son but était apparemment de se fondre dans la masse. Hamilton en fut rouge de rage. Elle avait eu une meilleure idée que lui. Une inspiration lui vint alors en toute dernière minute. Il sortit également sa fiole de sa poche, l'ouvrit et l'avala. Il devint alors transparent, puis invisible. Il se glissa alors juste derrière Illy, évitant ainsi tout rapprochement avec les araignées qui aurait sûrement senti sa présence et attaqué. A quelques centimètres de l'œuf, il marcha sur une branche et la cassa. Les araignées se réveillèrent et commencèrent à s'en prendre à la pauvre Illy qui ne faisait pas le poids contre une centaine d'autres araignées. Hamilton, profitant de la diversion, attrapa un œuf, et sortis discrètement du nid. Lorsqu'il arriva à la lisière, l'œuf à la main, tous les élèves de Poudlard se levèrent près à applaudirent, dès qu'ils sauraient le nom du nouveau propriétaire de l'œuf. Cambell prononça la formule d'inversement et leva l'œuf au ciel, comme un champion devait le faire. Cinq minutes plus tard, voyant que le directeur et la gouvernante de Salem s'inquiétait pour sa rivale, Hamilton alla, histoire d'être bon joueur, dire qu'elle s'était fait attaquer par les araignées.

Harry Potter, suivit d'un Ron récalcitrant, de Lily et de la gouvernante, entrèrent dans la forêt pour aller chercher la malheureuse. Lorsqu'ils revirent, leurs robes de sorciers étaient toutes déchirées et la pauvre Illy était dans un triste état.

Le vainqueur fut évidemment Hamilton Cambell et en conséquence, il avait de très grande chance de finir vainqueur du tournoi.

La championne de Salem sortie de l'infirmerie cinq jour plus tard, non sans pustule rouge énorme, résultat de piqûres en tout genre qu'elle avait reçu des habitantes de la forêt.

Le plus heureux de l'histoire fut Hagrid à qui on confia l'éducation de la petite araignée née quelques heures après son enlèvement. Ron trouva ce geste complètement débile de la part de son beau-frère mais Harry savait qu'Hagrid en avait besoin et qu'il saurait faire en sorte de rétablir l'ordre dans la forêt grâce à elle.

Le mois de mai et de juin fut assez agréable pour les élèves. Tous les dimanches, il y avait des matchs de quidditch.

La petite finale allait cette année encore, opposé les deux équipes de Gryffondor arrivé premier de chacune de leurs poules. Bayron avait conscience que s'il perdait, l'été allait être encore insupportable avec l'oncle Ron et la sainte EJ…Il se devait à tout prix gagner ce foutu match. Mais rien à faire, le trio, EJ, Dawn et Roy fonctionnait vraiment bien et le match tourna à nouveau à la faveur du capitaine des couronnes. Dorian, dans les gradins, pesta sur sa cousine tourbillonnant dans les airs avec le reste de son équipe, célébrant ainsi le doublé avec l'année dernière.

Mais le match qui intéressait vraiment Dorian, était le sien dans l'équipe senior de Gryffondor en ce premier dimanche de juin ; la grande final seniors opposant Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

Dorian se préparait très consciencieusement pour ce match très important. Hamilton lui, arriva légèrement en retard et quelques peu, surexcité. Il parlait à une vitesse impressionnante comme s'il avait eu un sort de parlotte. Il avait un teint assez pâle mais peu le remarquèrent.

Le match fut sans surprise et Gryffondor affirma sa suprématie à nouveau.

Hamilton fit encore son cinéma de « moi je suis le meilleur, moi je… moi je… moi meilleur… moi magnifique… moi je… grâce à moi…je suis le champion… moi meilleur de tous» Les autres joueurs, retrouvèrent Dorian pour se félicité entre pauvre joueur incompétent sans leur capitaine, sous la tente. Les deux batteurs firent comprendre à Dorian qu'en fait c'était grâce à lui si le match avait été gagné et il les en remercia.

Tu sais, Hamilton, il est gentil mais dès fois… il se vente un peu trop sur ces réelles performance en quidditch. Il a surtout le don de se trouver au bon moment, au bon endroit sur le terrain. Mais, toi… tu es vraiment doué Dorian. Je suis ravi que tu sois dans l'équipe, dit alors le goal.

Merci… j'espère y rester l'année prochaine.

Oh, ça je m'en fais vraiment pas… et puis il va y avoir pas mal de changement. Il va falloir renouveler presque toute l'équipe… mais comme j'ai pu le voir… la relève est assurée grâce à ta famille.

C'est sur que si EJ, Bayron, Dawn, Roy et moi, on est dans la même équipe, on va tout faire pour garder la coupe dans notre maison…

D'ailleurs, ta cousine… c'est un sacré phénomène…Quelle poigne !

Oui…dans ma famille, on pense qu'elle fera carrière…

Perso, je suis sur qu'elle ne sera pas la seule…ajouta le goal en faisant un clin d'œil à Dorian. Allez, direction la douche… avant la petite sauterie de ce soir…Et… au fait… maintenant que tu es célibataire… j'ai ma petite sœur qui souhaite te parler Dorian…

Ah… ok… heu… pourquoi pas Claire… A tout à l'heure, répondit-il au goal.

La soirée fut sous le signe d'allégresse. Les dernières à ce coucher montèrent vers une heure du matin après avoir pronostiquer la longueur du nouveau couple entre Dorian et la sœur de Claire, April Linley.


	8. Chapitre 61 à 70

**61. Une chance de trop**

Toute la semaine qui suivit le match, et la soirée, Dorian était pensif… ailleurs. Il se remémorait comment les choses en étaient arrivés là. Il se souvenait de la quantité approximative de bierreaubeurre légèrement modifiée ingurgité dans la soirée, il se souvenait avoir été présenté à April mais pas moyen de se souvenir du baiser. Pourtant, il ne se pouvait pas que tous les élèves présents lors de la soirée aient eu une hallucination collective à ce point. Non, il l'avait belle et bien embrassé… mais pourquoi…enfin bref… c'était fait maintenant et il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas trop mal et assez gentille. Le seul souci, c'est qu'elle ne parlait presque pas. Dorian savait d'avance que cette relation mènerait nulle part. Mais comme les entraînements étaient finis, que les cours étaient plus légers, il pouvait s'autoriser un peu de distraction avec une fille. Roy en avait bien une toutes les semaines presque alors il pouvait en avoir deux par ans…

Le seul couple qui avait tenu cette année était celui de Bayron et Shirley. Deux vrais tourtereaux qui voyaient la vie en rose. Pas d'orage à l'horizon, tout se passait très bien. Shirley était délicieuse, et pétillante. Bayron en était complètement fou. Même si leur relation n'avait rien de très avancée, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser pas mal d'élèves de l'école, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient pressés de passer à une relation plus adulte. Leurs jeux de séductions leur convenaient ainsi et comme le disait souvent Dorian, ils étaient beaux à voir jusqu'à les envier. Bayron sortait de cours de DFCM après les autres, sa mère l'avait retenu pour essayer de lui expliquer les choses de la vie en vain. Bayron en était sorti complètement choqué de la conversation mère/fils qu'il venait d'avoir.

Je tiens à t'en parler car je n'ai pas eu ce genre d'instruction plus jeune et j'aurais bien aimé connaître les choses à faire et à pas faire. Bayron, ta copine et toi, vous devez faire attention à ce que vous faites. Vous êtes encore bien jeune, elle n'a que douze ans et toi quatorze mais c'est pas parce que tu es le plus âgé de ta promotion que tu dois être en avance sur tout… Prend ton temps avec miss Parker, tu n'es pas obligé de ressembler à ton père dans ce domaine… rassure-moi sur ce point…

Mais maman… enfin… non ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi… c'est dégoûtant… et puis de toute manière je suis trop jeune…

Oh merci Bayron… mais promet moi que tu viendrais nous prévenir quand tu… enfin… quand elle et toi…

NONNNNN ! Bien sur que non ! Je ne viendrais pas vous tenir au courant de ma vie personnel maman ! Et puis, je suis déjà au fait de toutes ces choses là…

QUOI ? Mais qui ? Ton père m'a assuré qu'il ne t'en avait pas parlé !

Bah… heu… comment dire… Sirius…

SIRIUS ? Mais… enfin… c'est lui qui m'a élevée et … oh… d'accord… d'hommes à hommes… plus facile…il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là… je vais donner de la matière à râler pour Ginny…Et Dorian aussi ?

Oui… Dorian et EJ…

QUOI ? EJJJJJ ? Notre Emily-Jane ? Mais il est pas bien lui ! Et que vous a t-il dit ?

Heu… je sais plus exactement, ca fait tellement longtemps…

Ah bon ? Précise, je te pris !

Quand on est rentré à Poudlard je crois… ou juste avant…

SIRIUS VOUS A FAIT UN COURS D'EDUCATION SEXUELLE QUAND VOUS AVIEZ A PEINE 11 ANS ? Hurla Lily Potter Malefoy à en faire peur toutes les chauves-souris présente dans la salle.

Oui… murmura Bayron…Donc tu vois, pas besoin d'en parler avec toi… Allez, salut man !

Bayron ! Reste ici…

Ya la dernière épreuve qui va commencer 'man… insista le jeune homme en courant hors de la pièce.

Je connais un fantôme qui ferait bien de se trouver une place aux enfers…et avant que je rentre ce soir…

Bayron pensait à Sirius… le pauvre, il allait en prendre plein la tête par sa mère et sûrement aussi par sa grand-mère… et même par oncle Ron s'il l'apprenait… Bayron se sentit honteux de l'avoir balancer comme ça… juste pour éviter un sujet délicat avec celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Heureusement, la pensée d'aller retrouver Shirley et d'assister à la dernière tâche du tournois des quatre sorciers lui fit retrouver la bonne humeur. Il devait se dépêcher sinon il allait rater le début. Il se mit alors à courir mais à quelques mètres de la fin du couloir qui menait au parc, il entendit des cri de colère. Connaissant assez bien cette voix, il entra sans faire de bruit dans la salle qui servait à entreposer des potions en tout genre, salle ou se trouvait Hamilton Cambell sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Intrigué par les agissements du champion de Poudlard et héros de Gryffondor, il resta assez loin pour pouvoir observer soigneusement Hamilton. Il était en train de réaliser une potion assez complexe apparemment et il n'y arrivait pas.

Une pincé de mandragore… deux louches de trèfles vert ébouillanté, une écorce de rosier… non …deux…. Ohh mais je vais jamais y arriver… pourtant je sais la faire… bon… je recommence… je dois faire vite, on va m'attendre…Une pincé… deux louches…deux écorces finement découpées en lamelles, une goutte… une lichette… deux brindilles…Ah voilà… c'est bon… ouf, je l'ai échappé belle… que serais-je sans toi ma Félix…

Félicis ? Parla Bayron avancé juste derrière Hamilton… Alors c'est donc ça…

Malefoy ! Que fais-tu là ?

Je me rendais admirer ta victoire pour le tournoi, mais je crois que finalement, je vais rentrer pour éviter de voir comment s'en sort un tricheur, menteur, manipulateur de champion comme toi.

Bayron, je te jure que si tu dis un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit, je te le ferais payer très, très cher.

Oh mais t'inquiète… j'ai trop pitié de toi pour ça… si c'est la seule solution pour que tu puisses vaincre une fille… une américaine…

Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…

Oh si ça l'est… et je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que ça fait longtemps que tu joue à ce petit jeu… Je suppose aussi que tu prenais ton remontant avant chaque match de quidditch, ce qui explique bien des choses…

Ferme la, Malefoy… pas besoin de prendre ton air supérieur avec moi…Je sais très bien ce qu'à fait ton père quand il avait nos âges et il n'a rien à m'envier !

Ne parle pas de mon père de cette façon, surtout en ma présence Cambell… sinon je vais te montrer ce que vaut un Malefoy dans un duel.

Oh mais sûrement pas mieux qu'un Potter !

Saches que pour Dorian, il s'est retenu à ma demande ! Sinon, il y a longtemps qu'il t'aurait mis à terre. Et pour ton information, j'ai le dessus sur lui ! Alors tes menaces, tu te les gardes ! J'espère qu'un jour, tu sauras te regarder dans une glace et voir qu'elle personne narcissique tu es ! Sur ce… je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te souhaiter « bonne chance » vu que tu t'en assure ses bonnes grâces !

Dégage ! Et garde ta langue !

J'espère que celle de Salem va te montrer ce que c'est l'honneur !

**62. Fin d'année précoce**

Bayron retrouva Shirley, l'embrassa et s'assit pour assister à la dernière tâche du tournoi de quatre sorciers. Après ce qu'il venait de voir quelques minutes plutôt, Bayron n'avait plus trop envie de regarder la démonstration de réussite d'une potion tel que Felix Felicis.

Il regarda qu'à moitié les candidats s'approcher. La troisième épreuve consistait à pénétrer dans une maison de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire et d'y rapporter un miroir à l'effigie de leur école. Chacun leur tour, les champions entreraient dans la maison. Les points seraient attribués suivant le temps et le degré de réussite. Le premier a entré fut le représentant de Dumstang. Il se trouvait sur un terrain assez à son avantage et s'en sortis très bien avec un temps de seize minutes. Puis ce fut le tour d'Ornella Delattre, la Française, qui se fit rejeter par la maison au niveau du premier étage. Puis se fut le tour de Hamilton. Il réussit également à rapporter le miroir sans aucune égratignure dans un temps de quinze secondes et cinq dixièmes. Très content de lui, il salua le public venu pour l'admirer. Puis se fut au tour d'Illy d'entrer dans la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit également avec son uniforme tout déchiré. Le juré mettait beaucoup de temps à donner ses résultats. Et puis, une personne étrangère à l'école monta sur l'estrade ou se trouvait le directeur et le corps professoral. Dorian remarqua que son père était devenu tout blanc. Finalement, le résultat était annoncé. L'Américaine avait devancé Cambell avec deux secondes d'avance. Le fait qu'elle soit deuxième au classement, mettait les choses à égalité avec Hamilton. Toute fois, l'épreuve ultime était de se regarder dans le miroir. Si le candidat avait triché alors le miroir devenait tout rouge. Mais ça, les champions ne le savaient pas. Lorsque Hamilton se regarda dans le sien, celui-ci se mit à devenir écarlate à la grande stupeur des jurés et de la tribune officielle.

Presque la totalité des filles de Poudlard pleuraient. Leur héros n'étaient plus si fort et c'était en plus un tricheur. La belle réputation de Hamilton Cambell le magnifique venait de tomber tout comme lui à genoux. La gagnante était donc Illy Rogers Bayron était très satisfait de la situation et pensait au fond de lui que c'était un juste retour de ses actions. Il commençait à discuter avec ses amis quand sa mère arriva près de lui, le teint pâle et triste.

Bayron, Dorian, EJ… venez s'il vous plait.

'man ? Pour aller où ?

Ne pose pas de question et vient mon chéri.

'Man… pas…commença à dire Bayron lorsqu'il comprit que c'était pas son professeur qui parlait mais bien sa mère et que quelques chose n'était pas normal.

Les enfants suivirent Lily qui alla également chercher Yacinthe, Teddy, Emma, Hannah, Thomas et Daniel. Roy et les autres se posèrent de nombreuses questions. Roy et Shirley le levèrent et essayèrent de les trouver. Quand enfin, Roy vit la famille Potter/Malefoy/Weasley réunis dans le grand hall, il arrêta de marcher et empêcha Shirley d'aller plus loin. Voir EJ en pleure dans les bras de Dorian ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il se passait un événement familial fâcheux et Shirley et lui serait de trop pour le moment.

On ne tardera pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe Shirley. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'ils ont besoin de nous, ils nous feront signe.

Tu es sur ?

Oui… ils ont besoin d'être en famille je pense.

En effet, dans ce moment de tristesse, Bayron, Dorian, EJ et les autres cousins et cousines s'étaient rassemblé tel un clan indestructible. Ils faisaient front face à la tempête qui venait de ravager leur vie. EJ était inconsolable et Roy bouillonnait de rien pouvoir faire pour elle de là où il se trouvait. Dorian avait beau la prendre dans ses bras, et la retenir, la jeune fille était complètement anéantie par l'annonce qu'elle venait de recevoir. Bayron essayait de consoler sa cousine Yacinthe bien que lui aussi ait les yeux rougis. Ron avaient ses deux autres filles dans ses bras qui manquaient très régulièrement d'air pour poursuivre le torrent de larme qui se déversaient de leurs magnifiques yeux. Lily et Harry essayaient de tempérer les jumeaux et Teddy. Mais même si certain réconfortaient les autres, semblant peut-être plus fort, il était certain que la mauvaise nouvelle affectait toute la famille. Le professeur McGonagall arriva vers eux et Harry lui parla brièvement. La vieille dame reçue un choc, d'après ce que pouvait voir Shirley et Roy, toujours à l'écart. Quelques minutes après le départ de chef de Gryffondor, les elfes de maison apporta l'ensemble des valises des élèves au grand étonnement des observateurs.

Ils vont partir…

Sans nous dire au revoir ?

Apparemment…

Mais ils ne vont pas revenir ?

Je ne pense pas, sinon ils n'auraient pas fait toute les valises… regarde ils prennent même leur hiboux…

Ca doit être grave…

Oui…

Des carrosses fut préparer pour emporter toute la famille hors des murs de Poudlard. Personne ne remarqua ce départ précipité vu que tous étaient encore dans le parc à fêter la victoire de l'Américaine. Shirley ne put se retenir de rester en retrait et prit par un grain de folie elle courut vers Bayron.

Bayron … attend ! S'écria t-elle.

Shirley… je… je suis désolée mais on doit partir.

Je… j'ai vu… je voulais simplement te dire au revoir…

Merci. Je t'écris… sans faute !

J'attendrais ton hiboux avec beaucoup d'impatience…dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'un mot à m'envoyer…

Merci pour tout Shirley. On se voit bientôt, promit.

Oui.

Occupe-toi d'elle Roy, ajouta Bayron qui voyait également son ami s'approcher.

Ok… Prenez soin de vous.

On va essayer…

A bientôt… termina Roy en regardant EJ se détacher fébrilement de Dorian pour lui adresser un regard.

Roy crut recevoir un poignard empoisonné en voyant la détresse qui habitait les yeux d'EJ. Il aurait tant voulu être à la place de Dorian à ce moment-là. Il aurait vraiment voulu être à sa place, la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. C'est donc frustré, que Roy vit partir EJ et sa famille sans savoir quand il les reverrait. Faute de mieux, il prit Shirley dans ses bras, triste de voir partir son petit homme comme elle aimait l'appeler. Le lendemain matin, tous les hiboux de l'école apportèrent uniquement la Gazette et pas un seul NewsWeek. Roy ouvrit le journal, et comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé quand il lut le gros titre : « Adieu madame Weasley ».

« La communauté des sorciers déplore la disparition en ce samedi 20 juin d'une grande sorcière, Molly Weasley. Madame Weasley est morte durant son sommeil dès suite d'une très ancienne blessure infligée par un mangemort. Madame Arthur Weasley faisait parti de l'ordre du phénix depuis sa formation. Résistante lors du retour de Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, elle était une très grande sorcière qui manquera à nombreux d'entre nous. Elle laisse un mari accablé par le chagrin, sept enfants, dix-huit petits-enfants et trois arrière-petit-enfant. Elle était également la belle-mère d'Harry Potter vu que celui-ci avait épousé sa fille cadette Ginny. Et, sans qu'on sache réellement le pourquoi de la chose, il se trouve qu'elle était également la grand-mère de Lily Potter Malefoy, celle qui terrassa Lucius Malefoy, le père de son mari, Drago. La cérémonie funèbre sera célébrée dans le Kent, devant le tombeau familial de la famille Weasley. Au nom de la gazette, nous leurs adressons toutes nos condoléances. »

**63 . Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Le quartier Square Grimmaurd était anormalement silencieux. La rue était déserte en ce début juillet. Même la météo participait à rendre l'atmosphère pesante et mélancolique, pensa Ginny qui regardait sans but à travers sa fenêtre.

Ginny…mon amour…il faut y aller…

Je ne suis pas prête Harry… Je ne peux pas…

(Soupire)…Mon amour…murmura t-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Oh Harry… pleura t-elle contre son mari. Elle me manque… Je …pourquoi…Elle était si vivante… elle ne méritait pas de mourir maintenant…Harry…je veux qu'elle revienne, je veux ma…je veux ma maman…finit par dire Ginny alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient et qu'elle tombait à terre, sur ces genoux.

Mon cœur…dit-il en entourant sa femme de toutes ses forces. Chut… calme-toi. Je suis là…Chut… calme-toi…Ginny…ta mère n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi… mon cœur… arrête de pleurer s'il te plait… Chut…Je suis là… je suis là…

Harry… serre-moi fort…j'ai tellement besoin de toi…serre-moi…dit-elle en s'accrochant au cou de son époux.

Ginny…il faut y aller maintenant… ils vont nous attendre…

Maman ? Ca va aller ? Demanda Dorian, tout de noir vêtu, se tenant face à sa mère.

Oh mon cœur, je suis désolée que tu me vois ainsi… Je suis si désolée…

Ne le soit pas maman, chuchota Dorian qui alla embrasser sa mère une fois que son père fut un peu en retrait. Maman… je t'aime.

Oh moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi je t'aime…s'écria Ginny en entourant son fils de ses bras.

Ginny…

Je sais, je sais… on y va… je vais chercher Katline et on y va.

Je suis là maman… dit la petite fille de quatre. On va dire au revoir à mamie ?

Oui mon cœur, on va aller dire au revoir à mamie, répondit sa maman en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime toi aussi ma puce… ne l'oublie jamais !

D'accord maman !

La famille Potter toucha, l'un après l'autre, le vase remplis de rose noire qui trônait au milieu de la table et fut transporter par le portoloin devant le cimetière sorcier où allait bientôt reposer Molly Weasley. Il pleuvait et Harry prononça un sort de répulsion d'eau pour qu'ils puissent rester au sec. Ils s'avancèrent pour rejoindre les autres membres de la famille déjà présente.

Papa… prononça doucement Ginny en direction d'Arthur Weasley. On est là…

Bonjour ma chérie… Harry…les enfants…

Bonjour papi…dit Dorian en embrassant son grand-père sur la joue.

Il y a du monde, observa Harry en direction de l'assemblée de sorciers qui discutaient discrètement en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

Oui…Molly était aimée…répondit Arthur.

Oh papa… soupira Ginny qui voyait les larmes de son père couler à flot. Papa… prononça t'elle encore avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle nous manque à tous…

Je ne sais pas comment je vais continuer de vivre sans elle… elle est toute ma vie…comment continuer sans son amour… sans son sourire…sans elle…

Papi…dit EJ qui venait d'arriver, les yeux aussi rouge que sa tante…Papi…on t'attend… tout le monde est là… il est temps…

Ma petite EJ … tu lui ressemble tellement, continua Arthur avant de prendre sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Ma petite Emily-Jane…, pleura t-il.

Je… papi…sanglota EJ… elle me manque aussi tu sais… c'est si dur de lui dire au revoir…

Allez, allons-y, reprit Harry qui se devait d'être fort pour l'ensemble de la famille.

Harry et les siens s'installèrent sur les chaises réservées à la famille. EJ et Dorian fermaient la marche, vu la grande difficulté de la jeune fille à aligner deux pas sans défaillir. Dorian remarqua du coin de l'œil que de nombreux amis étaient venus les soutenir. Il aperçut Dawn entouré de nombreux garçons qu'il supposait être ses frères. Sur sa droite, c'était Jaye avec Lisa et Aly dont la présence le surprit vu ce que sa famille pensait des Weasley. Tout près de leur point d'arrivé, se trouvait Roy et sa famille au complet qui lui adressa un léger sourire avant de devenir pâle en voyant l'état d'EJ. Dorian aida sa cousine à s'assoire près de son père tout aussi affecté que pouvait l'être la mère du premier. Il s'assit ensuite à son tour à côté de sa mère qui lui prit la main afin de trouver un peu de réconfort.

Puis, un homme sinistre, à la barbe longue jusqu'à ses genoux s'avança au milieu. La cérémonie d'adieu commença par le hurlement à la mort de plusieurs loups cachés dans le cimetière. Puis, le vieil homme prononça des formules magiques pour que l'âme de Molly Weasley repose en paix avec ses ancêtres. Ensuite, vint le tour des hommages présentés par les amis de la défunte puis ceux de sa famille. Ce fut à Bill que revint la charge de représenter les enfants.

Ma chère maman. Au nom de tes sept enfants, je suis là, devant toi, à te dire au revoir. Je crois que nulle autre mère n'aurait été meilleur que toi pour élever sept têtes brûlées comme nous. Tu nous as apprit tellement de chose, dont celle que l'amour de ses proches valait bien plus que tous les gallions du monde sorciers. Et même si on portait des vieilles robes de sorciers d'occasion lors de nos études à Poudlard, on se sentait riche d'avoir une famille comme la notre. Maman… tu seras toujours dans notre cœur et jamais nous t'oublierons. Nous te souhaitons le repos éternel. On t'aime maman.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pleurer dès le début du discours de son frère dans les bras de Harry. Elle n'était pas la seule car beaucoup furent touchés par l'éloge que Bill faisait à sa mère. Ce fut alors très dur pour Lily de reprendre la suite au nom de tous les petits enfants.

Grand-mère… en qualité d'aînée de tes dix-huit petits-enfants, je suis là pour te dire à quel point tu nous manques à tous. Tu as inondé nos repas de famille avec ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ta joie de vivre, ta volonté de réussite. Sache, grand-mère que tu es et que tu resteras toujours un véritable modèle pour nous tous. Nous ne pourrons jamais oublier toutes les petites attentions que tu nous donnais, tous tes petits sourires et tous tes bons gâteaux aux pois cassés à la vanille. Nous tâcherons de suivre ton exemple de vie et de donner à notre tour, tout l'amour qu'un sorcier est capable de donner à son prochain. Tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs. Au revoir Grand-mère.

En voyant sa fille aînée prononcer ces mots, Harry ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher de pleurer discrètement tout en consolant sa femme qui était à deux doigts de se sentir mal. Puis, pour fermer la marche, Bayron s'avança très froidement au centre. Il n'osait pas regarder les autres et préféra regarder la stèle ou était noté le nom de son arrière-grand-mère.

- Grand-mamie, Sirius, Stanley et moi-même avons eu la chance de connaître notre arrière-grand-mère. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde et nous en sommes plus qu'honorés. Tout comme tes autres petits-enfants, nous aurions voulu te connaître encore plus mais le destin ta reprit à nous. Tu m'as dit une chose, petit, qui me suivra tout au long de ma vie. Je venais de voir mon vieux hibou mourir et tu m'as consoler en me disant que lorsqu'une âme venait à partir, une autre venait à naître et qu'il fallait continuer sa route pour accompagner ce nouvel être dans son chemin de vie à son tour. Alors grand-mamie, nous allons tous suivre ton précieux conseil et continuer nos vies tout en gardant ton souvenir dans nos cœurs. Quelques part, un nouvel être est venu au monde et je lui souhaite une vie aussi remplis d'amour que la tienne. Au revoir grand-mamie…

**64. Sous un parapluie**

Une fois les hommages terminés, le mage qui présidait la cérémonie invita quelques hommes de la famille à prendre le cercueil de la défunte et de la transporter à l'intérieur du caveau familial. Celui-ci était assez modeste avec du liège abondant sur presque la totalité du mur principal. Les armoiries représentaient un cœur et un lion entrecroisés, l'amour et le courage qui avaient guidé cette vieille famille de sorciers depuis de nombreux siècles. Ce furent les six fils de Molly aidé d'Harry et de Drago qui soulevèrent Feu Molly Weasley. Ils entrèrent timidement, pas après pas dans la dernière demeure familiale et, tombe après tombe, couloir après couloir, une place libre se dévoila. Le nom de Molly Weasley épouse d'Arthur Weasley suivit de ses dates de naissance et de mort confirmait que c'était à cet endroit même, que reposerait à jamais celle qui fut comme une mère à Harry Potter. Les enfants de Molly la déposèrent délicatement puis la regardèrent une toute dernière fois. Ron était abattu comme le reste de ses frères. Harry le prit par l'épaule lors du chemin inverse vers la sortie. Une fois tous dehors, le mage referma la porte qui fit un grincement à en arracher le cœur des femmes de la famille. Ce fut l'émotion de trop pour Ginny qui s'écroula à terre, inconsciente. Harry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Suivit par presque l'ensemble de l'assemblé, ils sortirent du cimetière pour se rendre à l'auberge cérémoniale où se déroulait la veillée.

L'orage grondait, les sort de protection contre la pluie commençait à ne plus trop être efficace. Mais EJ, n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de quitter le cimetière, de quitter des yeux la porte qui emprisonnait sa grand-mère à tout jamais. Elle était là, debout, immobile, sans aucun but ni pensée. Bayron le remarqua et fit demi-tour laissant ses parents allez seul à l'auberge. Mais Roy lui retint le bras.

Laisse-moi y aller s'il te plait… Va rejoindre ta famille Bayron… Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui… je vais prendre le relais maintenant…

Merci, répondit Bayron soulagé de ne pas rajouter cela à tout le poids qu'il avait déjà sur ces épaules. Prend soin d'elle… Elle le vit vraiment mal.

Ne t'inquiète plus pour EJ… Occupe-toi de toi maintenant…prononça gentiment Roy.

Roy déploya un objet moldu noir qui était largement plus efficace que le sort de protection contre la pluie. Il marcha vers EJ qui était maintenant trempée, toujours à la même place. Il se plaça juste à côté d'elle, et mit d'objet au-dessus d'eux ce qui stoppa la douche froide que prenait EJ. Il ne bougea pas. Sans un mot, ni un geste, il resta juste à côté d'elle pour qu'elle sente sa présence. Le silence était maintenant redevenu maître des lieux, laissant à peine la pluie faire de la musique sur les tombes et les feuilles de saules pleureurs qui ornaient le cimetière. EJ frissonna par réflexe et sortit de sa léthargie. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Roy et celui-ci en fit tout autant. Le regard était intense, remplis d'émotion. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Roy mit un bras sur l'épaule d'EJ pour l'amener vers lui. Il la serra tant pour la réconforter que pour la réchauffer tellement elle était trempée par la pluie. EJ répondit à l'élan d'affection et se blottit tendrement dans ses bras, pleurant discrètement. Sans se l'avouer, l'un et l'autre auraient voulu que cet instant dure toute leur vie. EJ s'en voulait presque d'être apaisé en un tel moment mais il était clair que pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle n'avait plus cette boule au ventre qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Pour Roy, l'impression était tout autre. Il avait découvert EJ sous un autre jour et cette nouvelle facette avait fini le travail déjà commencé depuis plusieurs mois dans son cœur. Il se rendit compte à ce moment précis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et que ses soupçons étaient donc bien fondés à ce sujet. Roy avait EJ dans ses bras, et pendant de très, très longues minutes il lui caressa le dos machinalement avec son index. Le tonner éclata de nouveau tout près d'eux précédé par un aveuglant éclair. EJ sursauta légèrement et Roy resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer.

Merci… murmura EJ au creux de l'oreille de Roy.

Il n'y a pas de quoi…lui répondit-il doucement.

Ca me touche beaucoup venant de toi… chuchota t-elle en reculant sa tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux.

Roy lui adressa un sourire angélique et chercha toutes les forces de son corps pour ne pas l'embrasser à ce moment là. Le moment était très intense pour les deux adolescents et Roy se fit bataille pour résister encore et encore…Ce n'était pas le bon moment… pas à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Il préféra rompre l'instant magique pour revenir à la réalité.

On devrait rejoindre les autres…

Je sais…

Ca va aller ?

Il le faut bien…

Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin EJ… lui dit-il très doucement.

Merci…

Roy lui proposa son bras pour la ramener à l'auberge ce qui fut assez périlleux avec la boue qui avait recouvert le chemin de pierre menant à la sortie du cimetière. EJ manqua de glisser à deux reprises mais Roy la rattrapa à chaque fois. Il dut encore se retenir de l'embrasser ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui. EJ en fut surprise et ne reconnaissait pas le Roy opportuniste de ce genre de situation. Elle en fut encore plus touchée.

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge et Harry leur ouvrit la porte. Il sécha les deux adolescents et serra la main de Roy pour le remercier de son geste envers sa nièce. Ginny et Hermione les rejoignirent à leur tour.

Ca va, ma chérie ? Demanda Hermione

Ca va mieux maintenant, répondit sa fille en regard son ami d'école du coin de l'œil.

Merci… Roy c'est ça ?

Oui madame Weasley, c'est ça… répondit-il en faisant un signe de la tête pour la saluer. Toutes mes condoléances à votre famille.

Merci…

Roy ? Intervint alors sa mère qui venait à la rencontre du jeune homme. On commençait à s'inquiéter… reprit-elle

Maman… tu te souviens de la mère de Dorian ?

Madame Potter… je suis vraiment navrée pour votre mère…

Merci…c'est gentil d'être venue accompagner votre fils.

Oh … heu… nous sommes surtout là au nom de ma mère. Elle était une amie de la votre lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Mais, son état de santé ne lui a pas permit de venir aujourd'hui malheureusement.

C'est vrai ? Le monde est vraiment petit, s'exclama Hermione. Poudlard a tendance à lier les gens entre-eux de façon étroite, continua t-elle pensive.

Madame Garner, avec… j'ai… je n'ai pas eu le temps de proposer à votre fils de venir nous rendre visite cet été… nous en serrions vraiment ravie, dit Ginny.

Oh… heu… il serait peut-être préférable de ne vous laisser en famille, essaya de dire la mère de Roy.

Oh… la présence de votre fils ne nous dérange absolument pas, bien au contraire. Miss Parker, la petite-amie de Bayron vient également. La présence de Roy fera beaucoup de bien à mon fils Dorian et à ma nièce apparemment, continua Ginny en regardant EJ. Nous allons dans notre maison familiale pendant le mois de juillet avec tous les enfants. Nous serions ravis de l'avoir de nouveau avec nous.

Et bien, ma foi… si Roy est d'accord… je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, n'est-ce pas chéri ? Roy ? Tu veux y aller ?

Heu… je ne sais pas… dit-il en interrogeant le regard d'EJ en face de lui. Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en observant le sourire léger de son amie.

**65. La vie continue**

Après, plus d'une centaine de remercie aux gestes et paroles de sympathie, Harry Potter prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et annonça leur départ au reste de la famille Weasley. La journée avait été très fatigante pour tout le monde et surtout pour les jeunes enfants. Tous rentrèrent chez eux, pour essayer de dormir un peu. La semaine qui suivit l'enterrement passa très vite. La vie devait reprendre son cours et les vacances commençaient pour les enfants. Ginny et Hermione reprirent le travail au journal en faisant une édition spéciale sur l'ordre du phénix et ses membres qui fut un succès en nombre de tirage et Ron et Drago repartirent au ministère. Seul Harry et Lily étaient en vacances et c'est eux qui prirent en charge l'ensemble des enfants des trois couples. Ils avaient acheté une maison familiale au bord de la mer près de Portsmouth depuis que Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient venu vivre dans la même rue qu'eux. Tout comme l'année dernière, ils partirent en début juillet pour tout le mois. Les enfants adoraient cette grande maison victorienne qui avait pignon sur la plage.

Le samedi suivant, Ginny prononça l'adresse des Garner dans la cheminé de son journal et atterrit chez eux.

Bonjour, dit-elle en se dépoussièrent.

Oh, madame Potter, on vous attendait un peu plus tard, dit la mère de Roy qui enlevait son tablier, honteuse de paraître comme une moldu.

Hum…ça sent très bon… cookies ? Demanda Ginny toujours aussi gourmande qu'elle l'était enfant.

Oui… vous en voulez ? Répondit la maîtresse des lieux, surprise de la réaction de la femme du survivant en lui présentant le plateau encore chaud.

Volontiers… c'est vous qui les avez fait ?

Oui… je… j'aime cuisiner…

Oh… ce sont vos enfants qui doivent avoir de la chance, moi, j'ai toujours été très mauvaise dans cet art moldu. Hum, ils sont très bon, dit-elle après en avoir goûter un.

Hé man ! Ils sont prêts ? Demanda son fils aîné qui déboulait dans le salon où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes.

Roy… je pense t'avoir apprit la politesse jeune homme !

Ah… vous aussi ? Moi, je me demande si le mien l'a oublié en recevant sa lettre pour Poudlard…rigola Ginny.

Bonjour madame Potter, dit Roy rouge de honte.

Je suis désolée, mais on va devoir y aller rapidement. Mon mari doit partir ce soir chercher mon fils et ma nièce et il serait suicidaire de laisser tous ses diablotins avec ma fille aînée. Je l'ai souvent entendu dire que battre Lucius Malefoy était un vrai plaisir à côté de garder tous ses cousins, ajouta Ginny en rigolant de la situation tout comme la mère de Roy.

Je vais chercher mon sac, dit Roy en repartant de là où il venait bousculant presque son frère qui entrait à son tour réclamer un petit gâteau.

Maman ? Je peux en avoir un ?

Oh… et lui, c'est le petit …hum…Titus, c'est ça ?

Oui…bonjour, dit le garçon très gentiment.

Il n'a pas encore reçu sa lettre, plaisanta la mère du petit en direction de son invité.

Alors profitez-s'en un maximum, rétorqua Ginny en embrassant le jeune garçon sur le front. Les enfants c'est ce qui est de plus cher au monde…

Ginny utilisa à nouveau le réseau des cheminettes pour amener Roy dans leur maison de campagne. Une fois sur place, Roy fut accueillit par Bayron, vraiment ravi de le voir. Puis, les jumelles Weasley lui sautèrent presque dessus. Roy et Bayron se mirent en maillot de bain et s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser toute l'après-midi dans la mer pas trop froide. Hannah et Emma furent de la partie tout comme les frères de Bayron. Les petites cousines étaient occupées à faire le plus beau château de sable qu'une sorcière pouvait espérer. En début de soirée, ils étaient épuisés et les petits furent aux lits à huit heures. Bayron et Roy restèrent encore un peu pour attendre Dorian et EJ qui revenait de leur stage intensif de Quidditch. Celui-ci avait duré une semaine et était réservée à des joueurs sélectionnés minutieusement. D'après Ginny, ils avaient plus de quinze heures d'entraînements par jour. Lorsqu'un bruit reconnaissable se fit entendre dans le salon, EJ apparut en première suivit de Dorian et de son père.

Bonsoir mes amours, dit Ginny en les voyant arriver.

Bonsoir 'man…

Bonsoir tante Ginny…

Vous voulez manger un peu avant de monter vous coucher ?

Non…dormir… c'est bien, dit EJ titubante qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Roy dans le fauteuil.

Nous aussi, on va monter… je sais pas toi Roy, mais moi, je suis mort de fatigue aussi.

C'est clair que tes cousines m'ont usé, plaisanta Roy en repensant au harcèlement qu'il avait subit par les jumelles.

Hé Roy… tu es là, s'exclama Dorian ! Génial !

Salut EJ…dit Roy avec un joli sourire, apparemment très content de la voir… enfin…

Allez, jeunes gens… au lit ! Vous parlez demain !

Bayron, Dorian et Roy dormaient dans le grenier aménagé de la maison qui avait une fenêtre en rosasse. La chambre comptait en tout six lit et les cousins se battaient pour y dormir quand ils étaient tous là. Mais elle était réservée aux aînés. EJ devait dormir avec ses deux sœurs plus jeunes mais dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre « rose », les filles lui posèrent des milliers de questions sur les garçons présents au stage, si elle avait eu un petit ami, si Dorian avait trouvé une autre fille maintenant que Claire avait rompu par Hiboux. Toutes ces questions l'énerva et pour échapper à cet interrogatoire, elle monta au grenier, réclama l'asile politique…

Je peux venir dormir avec vous les gars ?

La chambre « rose » ne te plait pas, plaisanta Bayron assis en tailleur sur son lit, finalement pas décidé à dormir.

Si elle te plait à toi… je te laisse mon lit sans problème, rétorqua t-elle le sourire forcé.

Oh, non, je suis trop bien ici moi… mais viens, on dort toute l'année scolaire ensemble, je peux bien te supporter quelques nuits en plus, continua son petit-cousin.

Trop aimable de ta part Bayron…répondit-elle en se mettant dans un lit libre qui se trouvait être à côté de celui de Roy…forcément…

Après une légère discussion, Bayron et Dorian s'endormir. EJ allait également se laisser emporter par la fatigue quand Roy la fixa à demi emmitouflé dans sa couette.

Pourquoi me regarde-tu comme ça Roy… J'ai des furoncles sur le nez ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

(rire) Mais non voyons, sinon, je te l'aurais dit… enfin… je me serais moqué de toi depuis longtemps si c'était le cas…

Je n'en doute pas …Roy « AL » ! Dit-elle en insistant sur la fin du prénom de son voisin. Alors pourquoi me regarde-tu ?

Comme ça… je n'ai pas le droit ?

Heu…commença à dire EJ surprise de la réponse de Roy. Si… enfin… c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce regard de ta part… Mais c'est vrai que tu as beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois… Quand je pense que tu ne m'as même pas embrassé l'autre fois… tu en aurais eu souvent l'occasion…Mais qu'as-tu fais de notre Roy Le Séducteur de Poudlard? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il est tombé amoureux…

**66. Jeux dangereux**

Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Amoureux ? Mais de qui ? Qui ? s'interrogea EJ durant de longues minutes le regard dans le vide, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

Allez, bonne nuit EJ… termina Roy un peu déçu de la réaction de celle qui détenait son cœur.

Il se retourna sur le côté, laissant une EJ immobile. Sans que l'autre puisse voir, les deux adolescents ne purent s'endormir tout de suite. L'un repensait à la réaction obtenue après une telle révélation et l'autre n'en revenait pas qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à ce collectionneur de petites-amies. EJ se laissa submerger par la fatigue de sa journée et ne se réveilla que très tard le lendemain matin. Elle entendait vaguement Dorian rigoler abondamment et cela l'intrigua. Elle se leva, vit qu'il ne restait plus que son cousin et elle dans la chambre.

Qu'est ce qui est si drôle Dorian ? Demanda EJ en se frottant les yeux qui avaient du mal avec la lumière aveuglante du soleil à son zénith.

Roy… tes sœurs vont le manger tout cru si ça continue… Regarde le pauvre, je crois qu'il est vraiment en mauvaise posture… Elles vont l'avoir leur baiser.

Leur quoi ? S'indigna EJ. Elles veulent l'embrasser ? Mais qu'est ce qui leur passe encore dans la tête à celles-là, grogna EJ qui prit vite fait ses affaires pour aller se changer… Elles vont m'entendre… termina t-elle sous le rire de Dorian amusé par la situation.

Je n'en doute pas… se dit-il tout haut.

EJ prit vite fait une douche, mis son maillot de bain avec un paré-haut. Il faisait vraiment chaud en ce dimanche midi. Et contrairement à d'habitude, elle se fit une queue de cheval et non des tresses, puis se parfuma légèrement avec de l'essence de rose qu'elle avait depuis des années sans jamais s'en servir. Elle s'arrêta devant le placard à balais puis descendit les escaliers pour aller rejoindre les deux furies sur la plage. Les deux jumelles avaient mis des maillots de bains deux pièces qu'elles n'avaient certainement pas du montrer à leur père qui heureusement n'était pas là pour voir cela. Elles entouraient Roy sans lui laisser une chance de pouvoir s'en fuir. Hannah et Emma étaient sur le point d'obtenir de force le baiser tellement réputé à Poudlard, le baiser d'initiation comme beaucoup de fille l'appelait. Ayant Roy sous la main, il était hors de question de passer à côté de ce passage obliger pour devenir une séductrice dans les règles. Roy, n'osait pas trop les repousser… c'était une situation délicate pour lui vu qu'il était l'invité et qu'une remarque trop méchante lui aurait sûrement valu un départ précipité. Lorsqu'il vit EJ arriver, il soupira involontairement de soulagement.

Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? S'exclama EJ derrière les filles qui en sursautèrent.

Des choses qui ne te regarde pas, pesta Hannah.

Des choses qui ne t'intéresse pas, rétorqua la deuxième.

Je vous signale que Roy est une personne, pas un … un… bref…un trophée !

Il t'a bien embrassé toi, dit Emma qui souriait de voir sa sœur rougir à cette remarque.

C'est pas une raison !

Tu es jalouse, rajouta Hannah. Il est célibataire et on a tout à fait le droit de tenter notre chance !

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord … dit EJ qui regardait Roy dans les yeux.

Ca, tu n'en sais rien ! Grogna Emma. Moi, je suis sur du contraire, sinon, il nous aurait repoussés !

Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix… dit EJ très sérieuse.

Oh mais tu ne nous fais pas peur EJ … tu n'es qu'une jalouse, une frustrée et un garçon manqué, s'écria Hannah.

Peut-être… mais moi je n'ai pas peur de ça…

EJ ouvrit la paume de sa main, fermée jusque là et une belle araignée se mit à bouger frénétiquement. Les deux jumelles se mirent à hurler de toute leur force et partir en rugissant sur EJ. Celle-ci s'en amusa tout comme Roy.

Hé bien… je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois, dit Roy en mettant une main derrière sa tête.

C'est une chose héréditaire… elles tiennent ça de mon père… très pratique pour m'en débarrasser…

Merci… je ne savais plus quoi faire pour leur échapper.

Considère alors que nous sommes quittes…dit EJ en lui proposant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

Heu…si tu veux…répondit Roy sans trop de conviction.

Alors Roy ! Elles t'ont eu ? Intervint Dorian malheureusement qui comprit qu'il avait interrompu quelques chose. Je…Je dérange ? Demanda t-il alors.

Non, non… et la réponse et encore non… rigola EJ. Une gentille araignée a eu le dessus sur les deux fauves.

Après la lionne de Gryffondor, on a les deux tigresses, reprit Roy qui provoqua un fou rire chez ses amis.

Et si on allait profiter de cette superbe journée… Je ne sais pas toi EJ ? mais moi, une tête dans la mer me ferait le plus grand bien après la semaine de fou qu'on a eu !

Clair ! Le premier à l'eau a le droit de couler le dernier en premier, s'écria EJ en prenant de l'avance laissant Roy à l'arrière.

Ah la chipie ! S'écria Dorian qui essayait de la rattraper… Alors Roy ? Tu tiens à boire la tasse ? Viens !

Les trois s'amusèrent à se couler, s'éclabousser toute l'après-midi. Roy prenait un malin plaisir à s'appuyer sur la tête d'EJ qui avala de ce fait cinq fois la tasse. A la fin, elle en eu vraiment marre et sortie de l'eau. Roy la rattrapa pour s'excuser.

EJ… attend ! Je suis désolé.

Pardonne-moi d'en douter ! Tu aimes trop ça !

Tu peux me dire en quoi le « ça » consiste ? Questionna Roy sur un ton assez neutre.

Jouer avec mes nerfs !

C'était juste pour s'amuser EJ… je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire enrager…Je m'en passerais bien…

Fallait y penser avant !

J'avais compris merci…dit-il maintenant énervé. Avec toi… il faut toujours prévoir ton sale caractère…

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sale caractère…

Oui, je le sais que trop bien… salut ! Rugit Roy en retournant dans l'eau pour se calmer.

La soirée fut assez tendue entre les deux amis mais heureusement, l'arrivé de Shirley et de Bayron calma les esprits. Shirley dormit avec les quatre autres dans la chambre sans le réel consentement de la mère de Bayron un peu soucieuse de cette proximité. Roy somnolait les bras croisés derrière sa tête, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. EJ s'était tournée sur le côté opposé de Roy mais ne dormait pas plus que son ami. La réaction de celui-ci l'avait blessé car elle savait qu'elle lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mures durant ces dernières années, et cela sans raison … sans raison avouable. Elle prit sur elle de faire le premier pas cette fois-ci et se retourna.

Roy, tu dors ? murmura t-elle

Oui… répondit-il en souriant de sa réponse.

Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? Malgré tout ce que je te fais subir, tu es toujours là…

Je crois que c'est le rôle d'un ami, non ?

Un ami…oui… je suppose…

**67. Vie privée**

La nuit fut très difficile pour EJ… Beaucoup de questions l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Roy… Roy l'obsédait… Roy était amoureux… Roy était son ami…Roy était gentil avec elle… mais Roy était un ami…seulement un ami…alors qui ? Qui pouvait être cette fille dont il était tombé amoureux ? Plus elle se posait des questions, plus d'autres venaient la hanter. Le lendemain matin, se fut encore vers midi que la lionne se réveilla. Elle descendit en pyjama et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, tous les garçons et Shirley mangeaient tranquillement, avec pour seul centre de conversation… Aly… Ce fut une révélation pour EJ… C'était donc Aly la bien-aimée de Roy.

Ah… quand même ! Madame daigne se lever… grogna Dorian. Il était temps, on allait partir sans toi.

Partir ? Demanda EJ toujours en pyjama. Où ?

Voir Aly… répondit Roy en la regardant à peine.

Aly ? Mais elle n'est pas dans son fichu manoir dans le fin fond du Pays de Galles ?

C'est une longue histoire, continua Roy… en train de mâchouiller son pain avec peu d'enthousiasme, l'esprit lointain.

Roy a reçu un hibou ce matin. Aly est dans le coin, on va la rejoindre dans une demi-heure sur la plage moldu, ajouta Dorian, pressé de finir son assiette.

Oh…un hibou…pour Roy ? S'étonna EJ…

Va te changer et dépêche-toi EJ… continua Dorian en s'étranglant presque en avalant son verre d'eau.

Ok…soupira t-elle, j'arrive.

Une demi-heure après, EJ redescendit mais ses cousins et Shirley n'étaient plus là. Roy l'avait attendu pour pouvoir lui répéter ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué à Bayron et Dorian quelques heures plutôt.

Ils sont partis ?

Oui… Dorian ne voulait pas la faire attendre trop longtemps…

Sympas…dit EJ en essayant d'attacher son paré-haut en vain.

Tu veux que…se proposa Roy en avançant les mains.

D'accord… dit-elle résignée.

On voit que tu es une sportive…chuchota Roy en lui faisant le nœud derrière sa nuque.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Tu as les traits fin et dessiné dans le dos.

Dis… je t'ai juste autorisé à m'attacher ce bout de tissus… pas me mâter.

Question d'habitude, mentit-il. On y va ?

Ouai…répondit-elle en s'attaquant les cheveux.

Tu sais, tu es bien plus jolie les cheveux détachés…

Raison de plus pour les attacher, grogna EJ…comme ça, j'aurais la paix…ajouta t-elle en rougissant légèrement… « jolie…il me trouve jolie »

Je t'ai entendu te retourner toutes les cinq minutes hier soir… mal dormis ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rugit EJ, honteuse d'avoir été découvert par Roy de sa nuit blanche.

Oh…mais t'excite pas comme ça… tu es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ? Tu ne nous as à peine dit bonjour…

Laisse tomber… ça va passer. Bon… et sinon, pour Aly ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment savait-elle nous trouver ?

Et bien, je l'ai rencontré une semaine avant de venir vous voir, juste après… Elle m'a apprit qu'elle vivait maintenant chez sa marraine à Londres. La fin d'année a été dure avec ses parents d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et elle est partie de chez elle. Donc, on a passé la semaine ensemble et je lui ai dit que je venais vous voir quinze jours ici. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que sa marraine avait également une maison à dix kilomètres. Elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour me confirmer qu'elle était arrivée hier matin et qu'elle serait à la plage côté moldu cette après-midi… Belle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouai… comme tu dis… balbutia EJ

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage où les cousins et les deux filles s'amusaient déjà. EJ salua Aly et partie dans son coin pour se désaltérer dans l'eau. Elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, même de massacrante humeur. Elle ne tenait pas à voir Roy et Aly fricoter. Elle faisait la planche au grès des vagues, les yeux fermés, laissant le temps et le soleil la calmer. Elle fit le vide autour d'elle et le silence s'installa. Là encore, Roy et toutes les questions de la veille s'installèrent. Quinze jours à supporter ce spectacle, c'était trop lui demandé. Finalement, elle redescendrait dans la chambre rose avec ses sœurs et elle resterait avec elle prétextant de les surveiller de près. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution pour éviter de voir son Roy avec cette Aly. Après cette pensée, elle était furieuse contre elle. Aly n'était pas une méchante fille, c'était même son amie… et puis le mot « son » lui sauta à l'esprit. Elle avait dit « son » Roy… pourquoi ?

EJ ! EJ reviens par là s'il te plait !

Hein ? Marmonna t-elle en sortant de ses pensée par la voix de Roy qui devait nager vers elle.

EJ… tu te fais entraîner par le courant… il m'a fallu un temps fou pour venir te rejoindre… on commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus te voir revenir.

Je peux même pas me détendre en paix ? Rétorqua la jeune fille excédée d'être encore une fois, surprise par Roy.

Dis, si tu arrêtais de sortir les griffes dès que je te parle, ça m'arrangerais EJ… je pensais que tu allais te calmer… je vois que c'est trop te demander…

Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à repartir.

Oh mais c'est ce que je vais faire… avec toi ! Insista l'adolescent. Allez viens maintenant !

EJ et Roy mirent très longtemps pour rentrer. Le courant était très fort et la fatigue venait de plus en plus ralentir leur geste, ils furent obliger de se déporter de leur point de départ pour s'économiser. Une fois sur la plage, ils furent complètement vidés de leurs forces. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sable, reprenant leur souffle.

Je ne te savais pas si proche d'Aly… amorça EJ

Toi, à part le quidditch, tu ne vois pas grand chose…répondit Roy de manière évasée

Elle habite où à Londres maintenant ?

Dans le même quartier résidentiel que moi… un vrai soulagement si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta t-il

J'imagine…

Je vais pouvoir la voir tous les jours au mois d'août, insista Roy volontairement.

Je… je vous souhaite d'être bien… tous les deux…

Oh, bah ça, t'inquiète pas… on va bien s'amuser ensemble… dit-il en se forçant de ne pas rire au quiproquo qui s'installait entre eux.

Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'allonger ta liste maintenant que tu n'es plus seul…

Ca, ça ne te regarde pas miss Weasley… on est pas assez proche pour que je t'autorise à me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire dans ma vie privée !

**68. Il suffit de me le demander**

Pas assez proche…Roy avait osé lui dire « pas assez proche »… mais il lui fallait quoi ? EJ bouillonnait au fond d'elle. La mort de sa grand-mère lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certains aspect de la vie. Sa grand-mère avait été une sorcière très réputée et respectée pour son combat face à Voldemort. Mais ce dont les gens avait retenu d'elle, c'était tout l'amour qu'elle avait pu donner sans condition. EJ avait été très touchée par tous les gens que sa grand-mère avait connu et surtout par l'éloge qu'avait fait son oncle, sa cousine et son petit-cousin. La famille, finalement, la famille et l'amour étaient deux choses vraiment essentiel à la vie d'une sorcière. Sa grand-mère était grande et forte grâce à l'amour qu'elle donnait et recevait… EJ l'avait maintenant comprit… Quelques jours après l'enterrement, elle s'était dit qu'au sien, il n'y aurait que ses proches uniquement et que le discours aurait été du style… elle fut douée au quidditch…et c'est tout…cette idée lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Maintenant qu'elle était prête à ouvrir légèrement son cœur, celui qui aurait été susceptible de pouvoir y entrer s'éloignait d'elle…EJ était persuadé que Roy était amoureux d'Aly, avec tous les signes qui s'ajoutaient les uns avec les autres.

Bayron et Dorian arrivèrent sur la plage, et Roy les vit. Dorian fit un signe de la main pour demander s'ils pouvaient venir mais Roy lui répondit négativement par un mouvement de la tête suivit d'un clin d'œil. Bayron retient Dorian qui n'avait pas comprit le message et firent demi-tour après avoir laissé les affaires de Roy et d'EJ sur le côté.

La journée avait vite passé, et le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon. Roy et EJ se reposaient tranquillement. Le froid réveilla Roy qui s'assit. Il regarda en arrière puis se leva pour aller chercher ses affaires. EJ sentit la présence de Roy s'en aller et s'assit à son tour. Elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine pour essayer de récupérer un peu de chaleur corporel. La tête posée sur ses genoux, le regard vers les grains de sables. Roy revint vers elle, toujours sous un silence de plomb et déposa une serviette chaude sur les épaules d'EJ. Il s'assit de nouveau à côté d'elle en mettant un pull.

Il se fait tard EJ… nous devrions rentrer.

Roy…

Quoi ?

Suis-je si repoussante ? Suis-je si repoussante qu'aucun garçon à part toi n'aient essayé de m'embrasser ?

(soupire) « Ca y est » pensa t-il. Il est vrai que tu laisses paraître une certaine force et un certain caractère qui pourrait faire peur à beaucoup…

Peur ?

Oui, EJ… un homme a besoin de se sentir utile et tu dis à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'as besoin de personne…Ce genre de fille fait peur aux garçons…

C'est sur que je ne suis pas Aly… je ne suis pas séduisante.

Laisse donc Aly là où elle est EJ… vous êtes différentes c'est tout.

Oui… Elle, c'est le genre que les garçons apprécient…

Arrête avec Aly, grogna Roy. Tu m'énerve à te comparer à elle. Si tu arrêtais de te dévaluer sans cesse et que tu te regardais dans une glace, tu verrais à quel point tu peux être belle. Quand tu souris surtout… mais ça arrive si rarement…

Tu me trouves belle ? Toi ?

Quand tu souris… taquina t-il.

Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ? Tu en as eu plus que l'occasion depuis quelques semaines… si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autres, tu n'aurais jamais raté cette occasion…Si tu me trouves belle… alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ? Demanda t-elle presque les larmes aux yeux.

EJ… la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai eu mal à ma joue pendant une semaine. Et puis, tu m'as clairement dis de ne plus jamais réessayer ce soir là.

Tu m'avais surprise ce soir là… j'ai fait ça par réflexe…

Si je me souviens bien, EJ, tu le voulais autant que moi… Je ne t'ai pas forcé…

Je sais…

Si un jour, il arrivait que je t'embrasse de nouveau, c'est parce que tu me l'auras demandé EJ…

(Soupire)…

EJ ? Dit Roy attendrit par la détresse de son amie. Si tu as quelques chose à me dire et que je dois savoir, dis le… Peut importe ma réaction, ça te fera du bien…

Je…J'aurais aimé…mais ce n'est plus possible maintenant…maintenant qu'il y a Aly…

EJ… je te jure que si tu prononce encore son prénom, je te laisse là et je m'en vais ! S'écria Roy.

Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? Future madame Garner peut-être ? Rétorqua EJ la gorge serrée.

Mais de quoi tu parles EJ… Aly ? Ma future femme ?

Elle est au moins ta petite amie…

Qui t'a dis cette bêtise ?

Toi…dit-elle résignée en repensant aux mots « tomber amoureux » et « Aly et moi allons bien nous amuser » avant de réaliser le dernier mot. Bêtise ? Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oui… c'est une bêtise…ce n'est pas Aly…

… Oh… finalement c'est mieux ainsi… j'aurais pas à te voir tout le temps roucouler avec ta copine.

EJ…

Quoi ?

Tu aurais aimé quoi ? Demanda t-il en faisant légèrement sursauter EJ.

Hé bien…

EJ… Tu vas me le dire s'il te plait ? La nuit va bientôt tomber et je n'aimerais pas la passer sur la plage en maillot de bain.

Laisse tomber Roy… de toute manière, ce n'est plus possible maintenant que…

Que quoi EJ, que quoi ? S'impatienta Roy.

Maintenant que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un… avoua t-elle enfin.

Et ça pose un problème à quoi ? Insista Roy qui savait exactement où elle voulait en venir.

(Soupire)C'est dur…

Tu ne veux pas me le dire une bonne fois pour toute EJ ?

Je… j'aurais aimé avant…enfin…je ne t'aurais pas giflé si tu avais essayé de…

Quoi ? (Soupire) Quoi EJ ? Essayer quoi ?

De m'embrasser…dit-elle enfin au principal intéresser.

Et bien, j'ai failli attendre…répondit-il soulagé. Saches que même si tu me l'avais demandé à ce moment là, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Quoi ?

Je ne l'aurais pas fait car ce n'était ni le lieu et encore moins le moment pour ça. Et tu m'en aurais voulu d'avoir profité de la situation.

Et maintenant, c'est trop tard… murmura EJ sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Non. Il suffit seulement que tu me le demandes.

Mais, et pour celle que tu aimes ? S'indigna EJ.

EJ… Il suffit simplement que tu me le demandes, lui répéta t-il.

Roy… j'aurais aimé… enfin… si tu …essaya de dire EJ en s'approchant de Roy… Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'embrasser… enfin … si…

Mais EJ ne put finir sa phrase. Roy prit la demande pour un ordre et s'exécuta. Il lui sourit avec le plus beau des sourires possibles, approcha sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement à plusieurs reprises. EJ répondait aux baisers de moins en moins timidement et finit par mettre ses bras autour du cou de Roy. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, Roy se recula légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration.

J'ai cru que jamais tu allais me le demander EJ… J'allais devenir fou…C'est de toi que je suis amoureux… de toi et toi seul ! Pas Aly, pas une autre, mais toi !

Moi ? Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas mangé de chocolat ou but un verre douteux ces derniers temps ?

EJ… ça fait longtemps que je suis dingue de toi… je n'ai pas eu besoin de philtre d'amour pour comprendre que tu serais la seule à me procurer cette sensation unique.

Quelle sensation ?

L'allégresse… La sensation d'être vivant… La sensation que toi seul pourrait me donner des frissons à chaque baiser que je te donnerais. Avoua t-il avant de prendre un petit air coquin. Dis ?

Oui ?

Si je t'embrasse à nouveau, tu me gifles ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire crispé

Non…Tu as le droit de m'embrasser autant que tu veux…

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ça…

Roy finit sa phrase à deux millimètres des lèvres d'EJ sous un coucher de soleil orangé. Il était clair que ces deux là n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite vu la façon dont ils occupaient leur temps. Trop occupé de répondre à leurs sentiments réciproques, EJ et Roy ne virent pas que Bayron était revenu pour voir si tout allait bien. Du haut de la digue, il les observa, le sourire aux lèvres qui aurait pu s'interpréter par un « C'était si évident… »

**69. La fin des vacances**

Le retour chez les Potter pour EJ et Roy fut assez calme. Ils arboraient un de ces sourires idiots que seul des amoureux savent faire. A la grande surprise de Roy, ce fut EJ qui amena sa main vers celle de Roy. Les doigts s'entre glissèrent les uns dans les autres de manière parfaite. A quelques mètres de la maison, EJ retira sa main délicatement et fit un sourire à Roy qui en comprit la signification. La soirée fut assez banale mise à part le fait qu'Aly resta dormir chez eux. Dorian et elle passait de super vacances. Ils se retrouvaient toujours à deux vu que Bayron et Shirley ne se quittaient pas d'un centimètre et que Roy et EJ passaient leur temps à se disputer et à s'éclipser sans raison aux yeux de Dorian.

Le lendemain matin, le fatidique lendemain matin pour Roy et EJ fut sous le signe de canicule. Dorian entra dans la chambre vers midi et secoua avec très peu de délicatesse la lionne endormie. Après quelques grognements de désaccord, celle-ci se leva sans enthousiasme.

Profite pour réveiller Roy… on va a la plage avec le reste de la famille dans une demi-heure…

Ok…lui répondit-elle.

Une fois que Dorian ferma la porte, elle dessina un petit sourire malicieux. Aussi doucement et silencieusement que possible, elle s'avança vers le lit voisin où reposait encore Roy. Rattrapant ses cheveux déliés avec un geste de la main pour les mettre derrière son oreille, EJ s'approcha du visage reposé de Roy et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche.

Bonjour …

Quand même… qu'est-ce que tu peux dormir toi le matin… s'indigna Roy…

Comment ça « quand même » ? Grogna EJ… Tu étais réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Bah ouai…

Pourquoi tu es resté au lit alors ?

Bah j'attendais mon bisous moi ! Sans bisous, je me lève pas !

Et tu feras comment quand je ne serais pas là ?

Il y aura Aly… répondit-il en se protégeant d'un coup qu'il savait imminent vu la réponse qu'il venait de dire volontairement.

AH NON ! Rugit-elle avant de le frapper avec son poing sur son torse.

Je te taquine voyons…mais si tu pouvais éviter de me massacrer à chaque fois… mon si beau corps… à ton contact, il va tomber en miette, rigola t-il.

(Sourire) Je serais là aussi pour le recoller, rétorqua t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Dis comme ça… frappe-moi encore, ajouta Roy tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Bonjour ma petite lionne…Bien dormis apparemment…

Mieux qu'hier…dit-elle en relevant un peu la tête. Roy, il faudrait qu'on discute un peu de ce qui se passe entre nous.

Je préfère t'embrasser, pesta le jeune homme. Beaucoup plus constructif, plaisanta t-il.

Roy…

Quoi…je sais… je sais… faut qu'on discute de « nous »… « nous »…j'adore le dire… « nous »… ça sonne bien je trouve…rigola t-il.

Roy…

EJ…

Arrête, je suis sérieuse là…

Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de l'être…Bon ok…mais laisse moi parler le premier.

Ok.

Tu sais exactement ce que je ressens pour toi EJ. Je t'assure que ce ne sont pas de belles paroles utiles à mon plan de drague. C'est la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un. Toi et moi, on a des caractères pas très évidents à gérer alors si on veut que notre relation fonctionne il faut absolument mettre quelques règles.

Lesquelles ?

Déjà, le bisous tous les matins, toujours pas négociable…sourit-il, ensuite, on se prend pas la tête comme le font beaucoup de couple. Même si on est ensemble, on a nos vies l'un et l'autre. Pas de jalousie maladive, ni de relation excessive. On se fait confiance, on se parle quand quelques chose ne va pas ou ne plait pas et surtout, on écoute pas les dire des autres. Notre histoire, ça se passe entre toi et moi, c'est privé.

Et comment je vais faire pour t'embrasser le matin sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent ?

EJ… il est hors de question que je me cache de nos amis et encore moins que je leur mente. Je comprends que pour le moment, c'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais à la rentrée, si j'ai envie de t'embrasser en plein repas, je ne vais pas me gêner.

(Rire) Alors, je ne suis pas une aventure de quelques jour monsieur Garner, lui demanda t-elle malicieusement.

Tant que tu me fais mon bisous du matin… pas de raison de te lâcher… plaisanta t-il avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Si ça tient qu'à moi Emily-Jane, je te garde pour toujours…lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Roy et EJ restèrent discret sur leur couple durant le reste des vacances. Bayron était le seul à savoir secrètement ce qui se tramait derrière le dos de tous. Il fut rassuré de voir que Roy s'était finalement assagi avec la gente féminine et les trouvait mignon lorsqu'ils cherchaient des excuses pour filer à l'Anglaise. Dorian, lui, était aveugle comme une taupe. De toute manière, il était beaucoup plus concentré à s'occuper d'Aly et l'écouter parler de sa famille qu'à épier les faits et geste de sa cousine. Dorian savait maintenant qu'Aly vivrait jusqu'à sa majorité avec sa marraine qui était en fait, la sœur cadette de sa mère. Aly et sa marraine se ressemblaient énormément, et pas que physiquement. Elles avaient le même secret et se retrouvait toutes les deux comme des parias dans la famille. Mais bon, elle était vraiment contente car maintenant, elle habitait près de la civilisation et de Roy. Ils étaient à quatre maisons l'un de l'autre et le mois d'août serait vraiment plus agréable dans ce quartier moldu que dans les collines de la vieille angleterre.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la séparation des amis et du 1er août. Roy et Aly rentreraient à Londres, Shirley partait en France voir de la famille tandis que Bayron, Dorian et EJ restèrent ici avec le reste de la famille qui devait arriver d'un jour à l'autre.

Les au revoir furent déchirant entre Bayron et Shirley visiblement bien habitué à la présence de l'autre. En attendant que Roy décide de descendre du grenier où se trouvait également EJ, soi-disant pour l'aider à faire ses affaires, Bayron et Shirley allèrent se balader sur la plage, profitant ainsi de leur dernier moment à deux avant longtemps.

Shirley… tu vas beaucoup me manquer…et puis la France c'est tellement loin…

C'est juste pour aller voir ma famille… et puis, on s'enverra des hiboux…

Je sais…Shirley…

Bayron prit alors sa copine dans ses bras et l'embrassa à de nombreuses reprises. Puis il la serra très fort, posa sa tête sur ses épaules pour sentir son odeur afin de toujours s'en rappeler.

Shirley… je t'aime.

Moi aussi…

Les trois invités partirent le soir même et les trois cousins furent assez maussades ce soir là. Ron et Hermione étaient venu les rejoindre avec Yacinthe, les jumeaux et Teddy. Bien que Ron sorte ses meilleures blagues, rien ne put faire rire les trois aînés des enfants de la famille.

Août passa très lentement. Tous les jours se ressemblaient. La chaleur qui plombait tout le monde. Le moindre geste demandait beaucoup d'effort. Les enfants passaient leur après-midi dans la mer et les plus grand cherchaient la fraîcheur dans des petits recoins d'ombre. Ginny passait tout son temps à faire des thés glacés au gingembre pour désaltérer tout le monde. Harry et Ron se prélassaient sur le sable et discutaient de choses et d'autres, de Poudlard, de Quidditch, de la coupe des quatre sorciers… de la tricherie de Cambell…Ils ne virent pas arriver Hermione et Ginny cachant quelques chose derrière leur dos. Harry était en train d'expliquer à Ron ce qu'il faudrait faire pour protéger le prochain tournois de ce genre de… Mais il ne put finir son explication car Ginny tout comme Hermione lui renversa un énorme saut d'eau sur la figure…

GINNY ! ESPECE DE SALE PETITE PESTE ! Rugit Harry avant de lui courir après et la balancer dans la mer. Oh tu vas voir… ma vengeance va être terrible…dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

PA ! C'est dégoûtant ! S'écria Dorian qui nageait à côté d'eux.

Je te souhaite d'avoir ce même genre de réflexion par tes enfants quand tu auras notre âge, dit Ginny avant de rendre le baiser à son mari.

En attendant, c'est moi qui me tape la honte… protesta le garçon en s'éloignant.

La fin août arriva quand même à la grande satisfaction de Bayron. Il envoyait énormément de hiboux à Shirley et l'attente se faisait de plus en plus insupportable pour l'amoureux en transit. Harry repartit à Poudlard en éclaireur pour organiser l'arrivé des élèves et c'est Ginny, Hermione et Lily qui accompagnèrent leurs enfants sur le chemin de Traverse pour l'achat des fournitures scolaires ne la nouvelle année. Le trio y rencontrèrent Jaye et Dawn chez Fleury et Bott. Les héritiers étaient maintenant prêts pour faire leur rentrée scolaire… pour la quatrième fois !

**70. La raison et le cœur**

Un mois… un mois sans le voir…Un mois qu'il est tous les jours avec Aly… un mois sans hiboux…un mois de questions sans réponses… comment va t-il réagir ?… Aura t-il toujours les même sentiments? Et si était sur le quai avec une autre fille dans ses bras…non…il n'avait pas pu faire ça….Le cœur d'EJ devenait de plus en plus lourd et oppressé au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du pilier situé entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare londonienne. Pour une question d'organisation, les plus jeunes étaient allés à la gare avec Ron et Hermione tandis que les trois aînés scolarisé à Poudlard arrivèrent plus tard avec Ginny et Lily. Après un départ en retraite bien mérité du professeur McGonagall, Lily était devenu la responsable de la maison de Gryffondor et co-directrice de l'école. Elle était donc du voyage pour donner les instructions aux préfets. Bayron était très nerveux également de revenir à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de revoir Shirley qui lui envoyait des hiboux de plus en plus enflammés. Dorian, lui, vivait cette rentrée assez sereinement, il était plutôt content de revoir tous ses amis, de refaire de la magie et du quidditch. C'est lui qui franchit donc en premier le mur pour atterrir sur le quai 9 ¾ du Poudlard Express. Il fut suivit par Bayron, Ginny, Lily et EJ qui traversa avec beaucoup d'appréhension la dernière barrière du mystère des retrouvailles.

Une fois passée, elle prit une profonde respiration, ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le quai surpeuplé d'enfant et de parents. Il était clair que chaque année, le nombre d'élève grandissait. Le train allait bientôt plus pouvoir transporter tout le monde pensa EJ. Elle rejoignit sa tante et se plaça derrière elle pour pouvoir être discrète sur son arrivé. Elle imaginait le pire et se disait que cachée, elle aurait le temps de gérer son chagrin pour ne rien paraître à Roy.

Celui-ci était là depuis pas mal de temps, avec Aly et sa marraine. Il avait tout de suite regretté cette anticipation car Hamilton parti, toutes les filles de l'école avait jeté leurs dévolu sur le nouveau sex-symbol…lui. Il attendait EJ avec la plus grande impatience. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de doute mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus c'était la réaction d'EJ face à toutes ses filles près de lui. Il espérait tellement qu'elle vient l'embrasser aux yeux de tous mettant ainsi un terme au harcèlement qu'il subissait depuis maintenant trente minutes. Il vit alors Dorian s'avancer avec son chariot, puis Bayron avec les femmes les plus en vue de la société magique de Londres pour ne pas dire du monde sorcier. Mais pas d'EJ…Où était-elle ?

Dorian, Bayron… salua t-il en serrant les mains de ses amis.

Bonjour les garçons, dit à son tour Aly suivit par sa marraine qui salua également Ginny et Lily qu'elle avait rencontré pendant les vacances.

De nombreuses filles passaient « ou repassaient » devant Roy pour lui dire bonjour. Il s'obligea de sourire poliment alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'EJ apparaisse et qu'elle les fasse fuir.

On voit qu'Hamilton n'est plus là… dit Bayron… elles en ont toutes après toi mon pauvre…

Ouai…

Tu vas avoir assez de temps libre pour sortir avec toutes ses filles, demanda Dorian amusé par la situation.

Très drôle…protesta Roy. J'aimerais bien t'y voir dans ma situation…

Il serait peut-être temps que tu te range non ? Questionna Bayron avec une idée précise dans la tête.

(Soupire)…J'y travail…dit Roy en essayant de ne pas mentir sans trop en dire avant de voir EJ apparaître de derrière sa tante.

Bonjour, dit alors EJ assez timidement.

Ah EJ ! S'exclama Aly ! On ne sera pas trop de deux pour éloigner toutes les harpies qui viennent tourner autour de notre Roy. Surtout toi… elles vont changé de côté de quai…rigola t-elle sans voir qu'elle venait de blesser EJ…

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je ne suis pas son garde du corps… et il me semble qu'il est bien assez grand pour se défendre face à des filles si déterminée soit-elle, grogna la jeune fille.

EJ… ton fichu caractère… dit alors Bayron qui en avait marre de voir sa cousine monter au créneau à la moindre étincelle.

Bonjour Roy… intervint alors une jeune fille très féminine. Mes copines et moi voulions te demander si tu voulais bien accepter de venir avec nous dans notre compartiment… On aimerait tellement mieux te connaître…dit-elle avait beaucoup d'assurance dû sans l'ombre d'un doute à une potion « surdesoi ».

Heu… sans vouloir te vexer… je vais aller dans celui de mes amis…

Mais tu les vois tout le temps… pour une fois… aller… Roy… s'il te plait… juste pour cette fois… dit-elle en battant des cils à en faire baver plus d'un alors que Roy cherchait désespérément le regard d'EJ et lui lancer un « pitié ».

Heu…essaya t-il de dire tout en cherchant EJ du regard à nouveau… c'est que… je … désolée mais je peux pas, finit-il par dire.

Et pourquoi ?

Oh mais parce que c'est comme ça… je peux pas venir, je vais avec mes amis c'est tout…Je leur ai promis, mentit-il sans réellement convaincre la fille insistante.

Je suis sur qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas d'être en si charmante compagnie… n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle aux autres.

Si… moi…je lui en voudrais… dit enfin EJ très déterminée dans sa réponse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

De quoi tu me mêles la championne… répliqua la fille piquée au vif.

De mes affaires… justement… répondit-elle avant de regarder un Roy soulagé et souriant.

Mais que je sache, tu n'es plus son capitaine maintenant… tu n'as aucune raison de le garder avec toi… rajouta la peste blonde avant de voir EJ s'approcher de Roy et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Et ça, c'est une assez bonne raison ? Demanda EJ laissant un Roy aux anges. Maintenant du vent ! Oust ! Et dit bien à toutes tes copines que Roy n'est plus disponible ! C'est claire ou tu veux que je te montre à nouveau ?

Moi, je veux bien, sourit Roy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Deux minutes toi… dit-elle avant de lancer un regard noir à la blonde qui s'en allait scandaliser. Je te jure… qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour être tranquille…termina t-elle de dire avant de regarder tous ses proches l'air surprit.

Emily-Jane ! S'écria Ginny avant de rire… Promis… je dis rien à ton père…remarque… j'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand il apprendra que son garçon manqué sort avec le don juan de l'école…ajouta t-elle morte de rire… Allez les jeunes… dans le train !

Bayron, Dorian, Aly, Roy et EJ montèrent et s'installèrent dans un compartiment vers le milieu du train. Une fois assit, Dorian s'empressa de se renseigner sur les épisodes qu'il avait de toute évidence ratée.

Vous n'avez rien à me dire… protesta t-il…les bras croisés.

Dire quoi ? Demanda EJ bien installé dans les bras de Roy.

Tu veux un dessin Potter ? Ajouta le garçon le plus en vu de Poudlard.

Hé ! Roy, c'est ma cousine !

Et c'est la mienne aussi, dit Bayron… seulement, moi, j'ai eu les yeux ouvert cet été…et pourtant… j'avais de quoi être distrait… D'ailleurs, quelqu'un a vu Shirley sur le quai ?

Parce que ça date des vacances ? Demanda Dorian coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Aly.

De très belles vacances, répondit Roy avant d'embrasser EJ à son grand soulagement. Les plus belles jusque là…Tu m'as manqué…

Toi aussi…

Ah au fait, Aly, maintenant que tu sais… il y a une chose que je voudrais te dire… Pour le matin… j'aurais autant que ce soit EJ qui me réveille… ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai passé l'âge des bisous sur le front, plaisanta t-il. Sans rancune ?

Pas le moindre, rigola Aly…

Je veux bien prendre sa place, dit alors Dorian à la grande surprise générale.

Oh… heu… si tu veux, rougit Aly avant de voir Dawn et Jaye entrer suivit par une Lisa métamorphosée en superbe jeune fille.

Roy ? EJ ? pourquoi vous êtes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'exclama Dawn…

On a froid… répondit EJ avant d'éclater de rire…Mais assis-toi, je t'en pris, dit-elle avant de dire ce que tous voulaient entendre. Roy et moi, on est ensemble depuis cet été… voilà…

J'en ai de la chance, ajouta Roy avant de se faire frapper par sa copine… Aille ! … Ah l'amour quand tu nous tiens, dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau…

Le voyage fut assez mouvementé dans le compartiment des héritiers. De nombreuses filles firent l'aller et retour dans les couloirs pour voir de leurs propres yeux la nouvelle du jour. EJ péta vite un câble et lança un sort de chauvesfuries sur les pauvres malheureuses qui s'étaient agglutiné devant leur porte. Bayron, lui était légèrement plus inquiet. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Shirley et commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il fit le tour du train et ne la vit pas. Passant devant le compartiment de sa mère, celle-ci l'interpella.

Bayron ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Non…mais quelqu'un… Shirley… je ne l'ai pas vu…

Oh…elle aura peut-être raté le train. J'irais voir Harry en arrivant pour m'en assurer… Je te tiens au courant mon chéri…

'Man…protesta le garçon.

Très bien monsieur Malefoy…si vous le prenez ainsi, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre compartiment avant que je vous enlève des points !

En fin de journée, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Roy et EJ furent scruté par l'ensemble des filles de l'école. EJ lança de nombreux regard noir alors que Roy lui serrait fermement la main. Ils montèrent dans les carrosses et montèrent au château.


	9. Chapitre 71 à 80

**71. Deux de plus.**

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent les uns après les autres à l'entrée du château et les élèves de plus de 11 ans entrèrent petit à petit dans le grand hall. Après une petite dizaine de minutes de bavardages, ils entrèrent fur et à mesure dans la grande salle, chacun à leur table de maison.

Bayron avait le regard baladeur à la recherche de Shirley. Il laissa même une place libre à côté de lui au cas où elle arriverait en retard au banquet. A peine installés, des coups se firent entendre à la grande porte maintenant fermée, et Lily Malefoy, maintenant directeur ajointe de l'école. Dans une cape bleue nuit avec des griffons brodés en doré dans le bas, un chapeau bien pointu et finement décoré de petites étoiles, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait beaucoup de prestance. Bayron fut le garçon le plus fier à cet instant et fit un sourire signifiant « C'est ma mère ! ». La cérémonie de répartition commença après un discours assez long du choixpeau. Vers la fin, EJ aurait voulu être une toute petite sourie. Une première tête orangée s'avança vers le tabouret répondant au nom de Alfie Weasley.

Hé bien, hé bien…une rentrée de Poudlard ne serait pas une rentrée de Poudlard si je n'avais pas à placer un Weasley dans une des quatre maisons…voyons voir…Où vais-je te mettre…bien, bien… je sens un caractère bien vicieux…hum je vois…j'ai déjà senti cette force dans un autre Weasley…Ca sera GRYFFONDOR !

La table rouge et or applaudit tandis que celle de Serpentard entra dans un fou rire général en regardant avec le doigts histoire de compter EJ, les jumelles et tous les autres membres de la familles Weasley déjà au nombre de sept sans compter Dorian qui l'était de part sa mère. Ce fut au tour du jumeau de s'asseoir.

Hé bien… la gémellaire est un héritage bien ancré dans cette famille. Tu iras à Gryffondor !

Cette fois-ci, même Dorian eu des sueurs froides à l'annonce de l'entrée de son cousin.

Hé bien, on va repeindre bientôt les couleurs de notre salle commune, plaisanta Roy avant de sentir tel un couteau aiguisé, un pincement à son bras signé EJ.

Hé ! Tu n'aimes pas notre couleur de cheveux ? S'écria sa copine.

Non, mon cœur, enfin si… j'adore même… mais, en fait, il n'y a pas de mais… c'est juste qu'on commence à se sentir seul nous les bruns…

Vous sentirez alors ce que ça fait la discrimination capillaire ! Argumenta EJ.

Dis, on va pas se disputer dès notre premier jour, hein ? Lui dit-il avec un regard angélique qui ne laissait aucune place à une résistance possible.

Tu as gagné pour cette fois… lui dit-elle avant que Roy ne l'embrasse discrètement.

La soirée avançait sans que Shirley n'apparaisse. Bayron avait une tête de ses affreux jours où tout va mal. Il toucha à peine à son repas et fut un des premiers à se lever pour sortir de la salle. Peut-être était-elle arrivée trop en retard pour rejoindre le banquet et qu'elle était déjà dans la salle commune, à l'attendre. Mais là encore, la déception fut totale. Pas de Shirley Parker. L'illusion de la voir, le sourire aux lèvres à l'attendre, les bras ouverts près de la cheminée s'envola au premier pas passé à travers le tableau. Il fut rejoint par Dorian, suivit par EJ et Roy main dans la main et enfin par le reste du groupe.

Viens te coucher Bayron, demain on ira voir mon père pour en savoir plus. Prend une potion sans rêve pour ne pas y penser.

Ok…répondit-il avec découragement.

Les héritiers entrèrent dans leur chambre avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Elle était toujours aussi belle et spacieuse que dans leur souvenir. Dorian sauta presque sur son lit aspirant à un repos bien mérité après cette longue journée de transport. Lisa rangea consciencieusement toutes ses affaires dans son placard et prit la salle de bain d'assaut. Aly, Dawn et Jaye continuaient leur conversation qui allait être rejoint par les autres.

Je ne sais pas… et Demie non plus…

De quoi parlez-vous ? S'interrogea EJ entrelacée dans les bras de Roy mécontent qu'elle se déconcentre de son étreinte.

De la future équipe senior. Il y a beaucoup de poste à pourvoir… je me demande qui va être prit… Toi, c'est plus que sur EJ… mais les autres… Dawn par exemple… poursuivit Aly.

On verra ça samedi, poursuivit Dorian, lors de l'entraînement. Le nouveau capitaine fera sûrement des sélections.

Moi, ça me fait bizarre que Hamilton ne soit plus là, dit Dawn. Et Roy, casé, il ne va pas rester grand monde pour postuler au rang de play-boy de Poudlard.

Il y a Dorian, plaisanta Jaye.

Heu…je m'en passerais volontiers, dit l'intéressé.

Sinon, ça sera sûrement ton ex, intervint Lisa éblouissante dans sa robe de nuit satinée mauve.

Ouwao…souffla Roy avant de recevoir un coup de coude au ventre, le pliant en deux.

Hé ! Recommence pour voir, et je te jure que je serais moins douce la prochaine fois pesta EJ

Pardon…je peux me faire pardonner ? Dit le garçon sur un ton mielleux.

Tu as plutôt intérêt, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y faire, ajouta Lisa en les regardant. Quoi ? Questionna t-elle au reste de ses colocataires. Mon aspect vous choque ?

Non, non… c'est juste que tu as vraiment changé… dit Dorian la bouche à moitié ouvert.

Oh mais j'ai pas fait grand-chose… j'ai juste demandé un enchantement pour que mes yeux se passent de lunettes… et puis le reste, c'est la nature qui me gatte… répondit-elle sur un ton assez fier.

La conversation fut coupée par un jet de flamme verte dans la cheminée qui chauffait la chambre. Lisa sursauta sur le coup avant de reconnaître son professeur.

Professeur Malefoy ? S'exclama t-elle avant de voir Bayron se précipité vers la lumière.

'Man ?

Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de relation mère/fils ici jeune homme ?

Heu…oui professeur, se reprit-il. Alors ?

Hé bien, jeune Malefoy, je vous autorise à descendre une petite demi-heure dans la salle commune pour accueillir une petite retardataire. Mais à minuit, vous devez être dans votre chambre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Oui, professeur.

Bien… allez, elle devrait plus tarder à donner le mot de passe. Bonne soirée les enfants.

Au revoir.

Bayron avait à peine dit au revoir à sa mère, qu'il ouvrit la porte avec peu de douceur, descendit les escaliers par trois, manquant même de tomber et arriva tout essoufflé en bas, dans la salle commune à attendre la dame de son cœur. Comme annoncé, le tableau était en train de basculer et une jeune fille entra. Bayron respira profondément comme soulagée de la voir et marcha à sa rencontre. Shirley, exténuée se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de Bayron et l'embrassa passionnément.

**72. Cœurs dans la tourmente**

Le soulagement passé, Bayron se sentit revivre. A présent, de nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais toutes commençaient par un « pourquoi ». Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de se reculer tout doucement. Il remarqua alors les yeux rouge et bouffis qu'avait sa copine. Bayron comprit alors que quelque chose de grave l'avait empêcher d'être à l'heure pour le départ du train. Il n'osait plus lui demander cette fameuse question. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas le temps des questions mais celui du réconfort.

Tu m'as manqué mon cœur…lui souffla t-il tendrement.

Toi aussi… je… je suis désolée pour…

Chut…ce n'est pas grave… maintenant tu es dans mes bras et c'est tout ce qui compte pour ce soir. Un peu de repos et de calme pour ce soir…je pense que tu en as besoin.

Merci…tu es un amour…dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Non, je suis ton amour…j'ai eu si peur de te perdre en te voyant pas… je t'aime Shirley…

Je t'aime aussi…mais…

Non, pas ce soir…on a une toute petite demi-heure pour nous…laisse l'illusion que tout va bien pour ce soir s'il te plait.

Oh Bayron…pleura t-elle au creux de son épaule avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sans désobéir à sa mère, Bayron monta dans sa chambre à minuit. Il trouva difficilement le sommeil entre le retour de Shirley et les ronflements d'EJ. Il en vint même à lui pincer le nez pour qu'elle cesse ce vacarme épouvantable.

Le lendemain matin, Aly reprit les bonnes habitudes. Elle commença à réveiller EJ, puis Lisa, Dawn, Bayron, Jaye et termina par Dorian. En s'approchant, elle comprit qu'il ne dormait plus et qu'il attendait sans aucun doute le baiser du matin. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front délicatement accompagné par un « Bonjour monsieur Potter ». EJ eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un du matin et préférait largement faire des grasses matinées ; chose obsolète maintenant qu'elle n'était plus célibataire. Après trois à quatre grognements parasitaires, elle se leva, se traîna les pieds jusqu'au lit du fond. Les yeux à peine ouverts, elle s'approcha de Roy et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ne voyant pas de réaction, elle pensa que la notion de « rab » était trop lui demandé au petit matin. Elle se dit alors que Roy s'attendait sûrement à une réaction plutôt musclée, assez légitime venant de sa part. Elle prit alors sur elle de le surprendre en s'installant dans son lit, entrant dans les couvertures.

Profite bien de ma présence mon cœur…dit-elle en passant sa main sur son torse provoquant un frisson électrifiant. Parce que c'est bien la dernière fois que tu auras ce genre de réveille de ma part…Si un bisou ne te suffit pas… le saut d'eau aura raison de ton sourire narquois !

Bonjour mon cœur…dit-il les yeux fermés, le sourire au coin. Tu sais très bien qu'avec toi, je ne suis jamais rassasié…

Oh mais je ne suis pas de celle qui cède monsieur…faudra me mériter…plaisanta t-elle.

Ca, je le sais… mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme…

Allez, debout, on a court dans une heure et j'ai une faim de loup.

Ou de lionne…taquina t-il.

DEBOUT ! S'exclama EJ en tirant la couverture du garçon devenu rouge de honte. Oh… au moins je sais que je te fais de l'effet …mon chéri, dit-elle avec le regard malicieux.

Tu en doutais ? Trouva t-il comme seul défense avant de rabattre la couverture à nouveau sur lui.

Les héritiers avaient beaucoup de mal à se bouger en ce premier matin de rentrée. Le premier court était de la botanique et seul Lisa en était ravie. Bayron fut tout de fois le premier à descendre. Il put voir très vite Shirley et lui dire bonjour par de nombreux baisers passionnés.

Après, deux heures à étudier l'effet qu'une gousse de vanille pouvait avoir sur une plante carnivore, une heure de sortilèges et une heure d'histoire de la magie, ils se retrouvèrent à midi. Lisa arriva la dernière et annonça une nouvelle aux autres.

Ils ont changé la répartition des classes ! Dit-elle essoufflée.

Comment ça ? Demanda Dorian.

Il y a un papier dans la grande salle. Le directeur veut mélanger les maisons. Ils ont réparti les classes avec les quatre maisons… Et le pire, c'est que je suis dans la même classe que les deux vipères Blake et Callaghan…

Tu sais avec qui on est ? Demanda EJ

Alors, Roy, Dawn, Jaye, Dorian et moi on est avec Méré et Léo c'est à dire la classe qui mélange les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Bayron, Aly et toi vous êtes avec les Serdaigle et notamment, Dakota Wilson et les trois autres pestes qui lui servent de copines.

QUOI, EJ ET MOI ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE, s'indigna Roy coupant nette toutes les conversations de la grande salle. QUOI VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO EN FIXE ?

Calme-toi…on se verra le midi et le soir… c'est pas si grave…

Si c'est grave… je peux pas me passer de toi, moi… dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Personne ne vous a dit que vous étiez dégoûtant tous les deux ? On dirait deux sangsues…pesta Lisa sur un ton un peu amer.

Jalouse ! Répondit Roy sans pensée que ça pouvait être le cas réellement.

L'après-midi testa pas mal de caractère. Roy était intenable, à regarder l'évolution de la course du soleil à travers la fenêtre tout comme Bayron. Puis Roy supportait les ricanements de Meredith à propos de sa nouvelle relation avec EJ. Lisa exaspérait Léo au point que celui-ci fini par lui renverser son chaudron sur la tête. La pauvre fut bicolore voir tricolore si on rajoute le rouge colère, pour le reste de la journée, alternant le rose et le marron. Jaye, Dawn et Dorian étaient assez calme par rapport aux restes des héritiers et passèrent une bonne après-midi. Heureusement, le temps continuait toujours d'avancer vers le soir et les deux amoureux en manquent pure retrouver leur dulcinée. EJ était en train de discuter avec Dakota à la sortie de la classe de divination. Roy qui venait des cachots était presque essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva aux escaliers doubles. Il arriva derrière EJ et bouscula gentiment une fille qui était à côté.

Vous m'excusez mais j'ai un besoin urgent, dit-il avec empressement avant de retourner rapidement EJ et l'embrasser comme un drogué en manque. (Soupire) Par Merlin que c'est bon ! Bonjour mon cœur.

Bah je t'en pris… sert-toi… répliqua EJ les mains sur les anches !

Ok…dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Bayron lui se pressa également de rejoindre Shirley mais il était conscient que leur conversation ne serait pas forcément agréable. Il la trouva de nouveau avec les yeux rouges prête à fondre en larme. Bayron la prit dans ses bras et lui proposa d'aller marcher un peu.

Shirley… C'est si grave que ça ? Dit-il avec prudence.

Oh oui, dit-elle en se plongeant dans les bras de son petit-amie. C'est grave…

Que ce passe t-il…osa t-il enfin demander.

Ma mère… ma mère est morte hier…Bayron… ma mère…

…Je suis désolée … si j'avais su… (soupire)… chut… Je suis là, dit-il en essayant de la consoler… Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Ta mère était une sorcière pourtant…

Ca serait un adepte de magie noire…ma mère est un auror…était un auror…pleura t-elle

Je suis là Shirley… je serais toujours là pour toi…je t'aime…

Bayron et Shirley restèrent à part toute la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Bayron savait très bien ce que c'était de perdre des proches et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur les circonstances de cette disparition.

**73. Une peur panique**

La première semaine de cours fut assez difficile pour beaucoup. Les jumeaux Weasley fraîchement arrivés eurent l'occasion de se faire remarquer par Rusart en envoyant de bombabouses sur sa chatte dès le mardi matin. Celle-ci se cacha pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Le vendredi soir, le père de Shirley vint la chercher pour le week-end. Elle enterrait sa mère le samedi après-midi. Bayron aurait voulu y assister pour soutenir sa petite-amie mais le père de celle-ci n'était pas au courant de l'idylle et avait une sérieuse dent contre le nom des Malefoy, toujours assez mal vu bien que Lily soit très populaire. Et puis, les choses s'arrangeaient bien puisque Bayron devait de toute manière passer les épreuves de sélection pour entrer dans l'équipe senior de quidditch. Le samedi matin, toute la chambre du haut, les favoris pour prendre l'expression de beaucoup de candidats aux postes à pourvoir, furent levé très tôt. Même EJ se motiva plus vite qu'à son habitude. A neuf heures, Dorian, EJ, Bayron, Roy et Dawn était sur le terrain. Même s'il faisait parti de l'équipe l'année précédente, Dorian n'avait pas la garantie de reprendre du service en cette nouvelle saison. Un nouveau capitaine allait être annoncé par la responsable de maison qui s'avançait sur le terrain.

Très bien jeune gens, dit Lily Malefoy à la vingtaine de postulants. Comme vous le savez, Hamilton Cambell ne fait plus partie de nos effectifs cette année et … comment dire… sa mésaventure au tournoi à quelques peu entacher notre tableau de réussite. Si bien que j'exigerais un parcours sans faute à la nouvelle équipe mené par son nouveau capitaine. Etant donné que l'ancienne équipe est presque … décimée… nous avons décidé que Trevor Fellton serait parfait pour ce poste. Sinon, les anciens capitaines des équipes juniors, devront nommer leur successeur qui se chargera à son tour aux recrutements. Maintenant, place aux sélections senior.

Bien, merci à tous d'être là, commença Trevor. Pour commencer, je tiens à nommer directement Dorian à son ancien poste, sourit-il à son coéquipier. Quand on a le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, pourquoi s'en passer, argumenta t-il. Maintenant… pour les autres, on va commencer par une dizaine de tour de piste, histoire de chauffer un peu les balais.

Tous les élèves enfourchèrent leurs balais, et montèrent en altitude. Le premier tour fut assez concurrentiel mais le neuvième et le dixième fut plus tranquille. Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor demanda ensuite une course de vitesse pour les postulants poursuiveurs. Vint le tour de la mise à l'épreuve des batteurs avec un lâché de cognard, la seule à les éviter avec une grande facilité fut EJ… Pour finir, les deux candidats au poste de goal furent testés par les candidats poursuiveurs. Là également, il était clair que Roy avait le dessus sans difficulté. Trevor ne fit pas attendre les résultats qui semblaient évident pour tout le monde.

Ok… bon, l'équipe de Gryffondor sera composé de Roy, EJ, Kate, Dawn et Bayron. Merci aux participants et bienvenue aux nouveaux joueurs. Je vous attends samedi prochain, neuf heures précis à cet endroit même pour notre premier entraînement.

Roy était fou de joie. Il prit EJ dans ses bras, la souleva du sol puis l'embrassa.

Au moins une chose qu'on fera ensemble !

Oui…dit-elle en lui souriant. Maintenant pose-moi s-il te plait.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut assez calme mis à part quelques bêtises provoquer par deux petits rouquins déchaîner. Dimanche matin fut le tour des nouvelles équipes juniors. De nombreux élèves postulèrent afin de faire leurs preuves. Un en particulier attira l'attention, Théodore Frédéric Weasley, alias Teddy, un très beau garçon de douze ans, roux comme son père, prédestiné à faire succomber de nombreux cœurs féminins. Après que EJ et Bayron aient nommé les nouveaux capitaines juniors, les équipes de Gryffondor furent composés. Teddy fut alors la nouvelle coqueluche au poste d'attrapeur des couronnes. Dimanche soir, Shirley fut de retour et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Bayron.

La première semaine laissa la place à la deuxième, puis la troisième et la quatrième. Halloween arriva et le château devint orange et noir. Harry Potter, sous l'insistance de sa femme qui trouvait que les jeunes ne s'amusaient pas assez, organisa une petite soirée déguisée le 31 octobre. Il n'y avait rien de fastueux, mais les élèves furent ravis de pouvoir rester plus tard dans les couloirs ombragés à essayer de faire peur aux moins valeureux. Certains Serpentard en firent campagne personnelle tel que Meredith et Leo. Ils s'étaient posté derrière la grande horloge avec des fléchettes ensorcelées en sarbacanes. Lorsqu'ils atteignaient leur cible, les malchanceux recevaient une dose de PeurPanique. Peur d'élève y réchappèrent, pas même le clan des héritiers.

Bayron, Shirley, Dorian et Aly sortaient de la grande salle pour prendre un peu l'air et discuter de chose et d'autres. La soirée était sympa pour les plus jeunes et un peu dépassé pour les autres. Meredith choisit sa cible en la personne d'Aly et lui projeta une dose dans le coup. Aly sentit alors un léger picotement et se passa la main. Elle retira alors l'objet gênant et comprit alors que quelques chose en elle allait bientôt se manifester. Elle partit alors en courant, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible, à l'abri de tout regard possible. Dorian et Bayron la suivirent et Shirley resta en arrière pour les attendre. Aly courait vite, de plus en plus vite et Dorian comprit alors que Aly laissait place à son côté animal qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa deuxième année.

Hé… Dorian… je suis a bout de souffle, s'écria Bayron…j'arrête là…

Ok ! Dit Dorian en courant.

Aly se rapprochait de la forêt interdite, pénétra dans la pénombre et disparut entre les arbres. Dorian arriva à son tour et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il chercha alors Aly du regard mais il faisait vraiment noir. Le moindre bruit de craquellement donnait des frissons à Dorian. Il prit sur lui d'avancer pas à pas afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de choses hostiles à l'intrusion tardive. Il ressentait un réel mal-être en lui. Quelque chose l'observait. Il sentit un souffle à hérisser les poils derrière lui. Il se retourna et rien…puis à nouveau un souffle qui venait de la droite. Toujours par réflexe, il se pivota pour voir ce qui provoquait son état de stresse, et à nouveau, rien. Il revient alors dans sa position initiale et là, il vit alors deux billes jaune vives avec un léger trait au milieu qui le fixaient. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, l'adrénaline envahis tout son corps. Dorian eu vraiment peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Il fit un pas de recule en réponse à cette nouvelle sensation. La conséquence de ce geste se fit vite entendre, un grognement ne présage rien de bon sortit alors de la bête logée dans les branches tordues des arbres. Dorian reconnu alors les yeux et le regard de la chose.

Aly ? Murmura t-il à peine

Mais la seule réponse fut un nouveau grognement encore plus agressif que le premier. La lueur de la lune se refléta sur les huit griffes maintenant sorties. Dorian les trouva bien acérée, voir trop acérée.

Aly, c'est Dorian. Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener à Poudlard, enfin si tu ne me manges pas avant…chuchota t-il

Là encore, la bête répondit par un grognement. Dorian essaya de s'avancer maintenant pour voir en quoi Aly se transformait mais il renonça vite au son d'un troisième et un quatrième grognement.

Aly, calme toi…il faut te maîtriser !

Et pour une cinquième fois mais cette fois-ci de façon plus agressive, la bête grogna à nouveau. Dorian osa à nouveau de prononcer le prénom de son amie mais cette fois-ci, les billes exprimèrent un mode attaque qui glaça le sang de Dorian. Le fauve, car c'était un fauve vu le regard et l'élongation de ses membres en plein saut, bondit sur le garçon qui n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette et de réagir. La patte avant droite se recula, sortie ses griffes et se prépara à frapper de plein fouet le visage du fils de l'élu.

**74. Top secret**

La patte en l'air, prête à redescendre pour lacérer le beau visage de Dorian Potter, le fauve se faisait violence à l'intérieur de lui-même. Quelque chose l'empêchait de finir le mouvement. Les quelques secondes d'inattention de la bête permit à Dorian de réagir, de sortir sa baguette qui était heureusement dans sa poche et de la pointer vers l'agresseur.

Stupéfix ! S'écria Dorian en direction du félin posé sur lui.

Une forte lumière sortie du bout de la baguette et frappa de plein fouet l'animal, le projetant ainsi à plusieurs mètre en arrière. Le choc fut violent. Dorian avait beaucoup de mal a distingué quel animal cela pouvait être. Il faisait vraiment noir et dans l'excitation du moment, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'envie de se pencher sur la question. Il souffla de soulagement puis se leva doucement. Il s'approcha alors de la bête délicatement, de peur que celle-ci ne se relève. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque. Le sort avait été assez puissant pour permettre à l'esprit emprisonné à l'intérieur refasse surface. En même pas une seconde, l'animal se métamorphosa en une jeune fille que Dorian connaissait bien…Alysson MacGregor. Il s'approcha alors avec plus d'assurance et se pencha sur elle.

Aly ? Aly répond-moi ! Dit-il avant de voir les yeux de son amie s'ouvrir enfin. Comment te sens-tu ?

Honteuse… balbutia t-elle.

Il ne faut pas… il n'y a pas de honte à être une animagus…

Une quoi ? Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'étonnement dans sa voix.

Une animagus, une personne qui se transforme en animal…

Il y en a d'autres que moi ? Ou ma marraine ?

Bien sur ! Mon grand-père en était un. Sirius, notre fantôme aussi, et l'ancien professeur McGonagall se transformait en chat ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais tu n'es pas la seul je t'assure. La seule différence serait que, eux, contrôle leur animal… contrairement à toi…

Ils peuvent contrôler ?

Oui !

Stopper par un craquement de branche, les deux adolescents décidèrent de rentrer au château. A mi-chemin, ils retrouvèrent Bayron qui venait à leur rencontre.

Hé bien, qu'est ce que tu cours vite Aly…j'ai presque cru que…enfin… non rien.

Que quoi ? Demanda t-elle

Tu étais tellement rapide… on aurait dit un animal en fuite… fini par dire Bayron, pensant ses paroles.

…

Tu es une animagus ? Demanda Bayron en suivant son intuition.

Quoi ? S'exclama Aly… mais… comment… ?

A moins que tu es des ongles très pointus, je ne pense pas que ça soit toi qui a fait ses entailles dans la robe de sorcier de Dorian, répondit-il en montrant du doits les traces qu'elle avait laissées en sautant sur lui.

Oh… heu…

Et vu la taille des griffes, ce n'est pas un petit chaton inoffensif… ou alors je me trompe et vous me cachez une relation plus que… houleuse, dit-il en plaisantant ce qui fit rougir les deux intéressés.

Très drôle… pesta Dorian.

Ca ne vous choc pas, que je suis une… ?

Bah non, reprit Dorian… moi ça me plairait bien d'en être un, et avec Sirius, on en a souvent parlé…

C'est clair qu'on y pense très souvent pendant nos vacances… histoire de s'occuper, rigola à nouveau Bayron.

Vous voulez en devenir ? S'exclama Aly, toujours pas remis du naturel que les garçons avaient face à la révélation, elle s'attendait tellement à un rejet total de leur amitié après ça…

Ca serait cool, répondit Bayron… mais au fait, tu te transforme en quoi ? S'interrogea t-il.

Bonne question, ajouta Dorian… il faisait si noir…

Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

OUI ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons à deux pas de le grande porte du château.

Panthère…

Oh… pas mal…s'écria Bayron… Noire ?

Bleu nuit en fait, dit-elle en regardant le sol, les joues roses.

Hé… n'ai pas honte… c'est super !

Le problème, c'est que je ne le contrôle pas… je me transforme quand je suis énervée ou quand j'ai peur. J'ai failli tuer mes parents à plusieurs reprises, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont placée chez ma marraine, vu qu'elle est comme moi…Ils voulaient se débarrasser de moi.

Si tu veux, à Noël, on pourra demander à Sirius de t'apprendre à te maîtriser

C'est possible ?

Tout est possible avec nous jeune fille, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, dit Dorian, le sourire aux lèvres avant de d'ouvrir la porte en parfait gentleman.

Ils montèrent directement dans leur chambre déjà occupée par Roy et EJ…seul…

Heu… on est là ! S'indigna Dorian qui regardait avec dégoût sa cousine décoiffée dans les bras de son copain.

Et alors ? Répondit Roy en donnant un dernier baiser à EJ. On ne peut jamais être tranquille avec une famille comme la votre.

Pardon ? S'écria Bayron avec son air protecteur.

Alfie et Callum, ils nous ont jeté des sangsues volantes à notre poursuite lorsqu'on était dans la salle commune, expliqua EJ… Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ces deux là… je les préférais largement en layette ceux là… Oncle Fred et Tante Dora nous ont envoyé deux fléaux…

(Rire)Des sangsues volantes ? Moi je dirais qu'ils ont de l'imagination, rétorqua Dorian mort de rire. J'aurais du y penser pour toi et Shirley, ajouta t-il en regardant Bayron.

Très drôle… répondit Bayron, moins enthousiaste à cette idée.

Aly ? Tu as rencontré un chien enragé ? S'interrogea Roy légèrement inquiet. Tu as vu dans quel état est ta robe ? Et toi Dorian ? Continua t-il … avant de regarder ses deux amie alternativement… vous avez quelques chose à nous avouer, demanda t-il avec un sourire au lèvres plein de sous-entendus.

Toi et ton imagination débordante… rétorqua Dorian. On s'est fait prendre par Méré et Léo. Si je les vois ceux-là…ils vont goûter à ma baguette.

Les héritiers montèrent au huitième pour finir leur soirée avec les nymphes, ravies de leur visite. Ils redescendirent se coucher vers minuit après une soirée riche en événement.

Alysson MacGregor était donc un animagus. Dorian et Bayron en étaient presque jaloux. Une fois tout le monde endormis, Bayron et Dorian chuchotaient du sujet « top secret »

Tu crois qu'on pourrait, nous aussi ?

Faudrait en reparler à Sirius. Il doit savoir… Ils ont bien réussit eux…

Ouai…bon… on verra ça à Noël. Il faudra demander à Aly de venir avec nous quelques jours, proposa Bayron.

Ok.

**75. L'héritage d'un nom**

Le mois de novembre fut très froid et pluvieux. Les entraînements de quidditch étaient très difficiles pour les joueurs des différentes équipes. Trevor était intransigeant avec ses coéquipiers. Il savait qu'il avait un potentiel non négligeable avec les héritiers et son challenge personnel était d'être un capitaine à la hauteur face à eux. Il ne devait pas faire d'erreur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais le joueur vedette de l'équipe et se devait d'être au moins « un très bon capitaine ». Il les poussait à bout, les motivait à toujours se dépasser et de ne jamais s'asseoir sur leur acquis ou sur leurs facultés innées. S'ils voulaient être les meilleurs alors ils devaient s'en donner les moyens. Chaque samedi midi, après presque 3 heures de dépenses physiques intenses, Bayron, Dorian, EJ, Roy et Dawn, ordre d'importance qu'attribuaient les autres élèves de Poudlard, ils mangeaient leur repas les yeux à moitiés fermés, les bras mortifiés de courbatures et les jambes lassent. C'était vraiment pas le moment de venir les embêter ou de les chercher…Mais malheureusement, c'était trop demandé aux nombreuses filles qui désespéraient à obtenir le moindre regard ou sourire des trois plus beaux garçons de l'école. Roy, qui filait le parfait amour avec sa copine, était devenu un véritable défi pour les plus intrigantes sorcières de l'école. Bayron, tout aussi indisponible recevait de nombreux soupires provenant de groupes d'adolescente en pleine ébullition hormonale dès qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais Dorian, lui était libre ! Il avait toutes les qualités au monde : célibataire, très beau garçon, célèbre, fort, sportif, riche, gentil, valeureux, avec une pointe de malice qui le rendait d'autant plus irrésistible auprès de la gente féminine. Vu son état de fatigue au repas de midi, les filles en profitaient pour l'accoster, vu qu'il n'avait plus la force de leur résister. De ce fait, il n'était pas rare, qu'en plein repas, des groupes de quatre à cinq filles l'accostent pour lui demander s'il était libre pour la sortie au pré au lard annoncé du samedi 25 novembre prochain.

Heu.. je verrais…balbutia t-il ne sachant pas trop comment s'en sortir.

Oh… s'il te plait… insista une des filles.

Heu…pourquoi pas…je vais y réfléchir…promis.

Oh…merci, merci, merci Dorian… tu ne vas pas le regretter, dit la même jeune fille se faisant déjà travailler son imagination.

Est-ce que j'ai dis oui ? Demanda Dorian au reste de ses amis à côté de lui.

Je ne crois pas… répondit Bayron.

Vous avez de la chance d'être « casé et fier de l'être »… protesta t-il. Elle me harcèle…

Tu n'as qu'à avoir une petite amie, dit Lisa avec un sourire au coin. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème à en avoir l'année dernière.

Lisa… déglutit Dorian, gêné par la remarque de son ex-petite amie.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que je ne suis plus ton amie, mentit-elle.

C'est que… venant de toi…ce n'est pas…enfin je préférais ne pas avoir ce genre de discutions avec mon ex.

Hé bien moi, j'aime bien entendre que je suis ton ex. Au moins, j'ai un peu compté à tes yeux… rétorqua t-elle

Lisa…Qu'est ce qui ta faire croire que ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda Dorian avec un petit sourire charmeur qui surprit la jeune fille.

Je…Je suis ravie de l'entendre, reprit-elle avant de finir son verre de jus de fruit d'une traite.

La sortie arriva sans attendre. Et Dorian ne put échapper aux nombreuses filles qui s'accrochaient aux rêves d'être celle qui décrocherait son cœur pour de bon. Certaines arrivaient à obtenir un baiser ou deux mais ça n'allait jamais très loin.

Shirley était très distante depuis quelques jours. Elle s'éclipsa presque une heure lors de la sortie tant attendue. Bayron était inquiet. Le fait que son anniversaire approche à grand pas ne rajoutait qu'un poids de plus à toute la tension qu'il ressentait. Il n'aimait pas tout le cirque que ses parents faisaient à cette date précise.

Quand cette fameuse journée arriva, il préféra se retirer un peu, tout seul dans un coin. Il aurait voulu que le soleil fasse sa course très vite mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le soir, il monta dans la chambre et ne vit personne. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, près à dormir. Vers dix heures du soir, personne n'était encore monté se coucher. Il commençait à être tard. Par automatisme, il redescendit alors dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais là aussi, personne. Tout le monde devait être au lit. Il allait remonter quand Shirley apparu quelques marches plus hautes.

Shirley…par Merlin, tu m'as fait une peur bleue, dit Bayron la main sur le cœur sur la première marche.

Bonsoir.

Oh…je n'aime pas l'intonation de ta voie… Elle est annonciatrice d'une conversation désagréable.

Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée…

Je sais… disons que j'ai évité un peu tout le monde aujourd'hui.

Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire Bayron.

Merci mon cœur. Venant de toi, il ne peut qu'être bon.

Quinze ans…

Oui… ça ne te gêne pas de sortir avec le plus vieux de son année ?

Non, pas du tout… et puis, je ne sors pas avec le plus vieux mais avec le plus séduisant, sourit-elle.

Oh…j'espère que tu as gardé pour toi tout ce dont je suis capable en compagnie d'une fille aussi magnifique que toi.

Bayron…dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Aille… je sens que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter.

J'ai… j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père.

Comment va t-il ?

Bayron, il a apprit pour nous.

Oh…Je … je pensais que tu lui avais parlé de nous… ça va faire bientôt un an qu'on est ensemble…

Il … Ton grand-père a tué ma grand-mère durant les temps de trouble.

Je n'ai qu'un seul grand-père à mes yeux, et il était trop occupé à sauver le monde pour tuer ta grand-mère, s'exclama t-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

Pour mon père, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy…

QUOI ? Hurla t-il. JE NE SUIS PAS LUCIUS !

Votre nom impose une certaine distance pour beaucoup…

ET TOI TU LE PENSES ?

Bien sur que non, Bayron, calme-toi s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez dure pour moi de t'en parler…surtout ce soir…

De toute manière, je n'ai jamais aimé mes anniversaires…Alors que dit la lettre ?

Il… il veut retourner en France.

Libre à lui…dit-il presque insolent.

Il veut que nous retournions en France, murmura t-elle pleurant à moitié car elle savait que cette phrase briserait le cœur de son copain.

**76. Bon anniversaire Bayron**

« Que nous retournions en France »…Cette phrase fut tel un poignard très pointu qui venait de se planter directement en plein cœur. Sa respiration se bloqua net, son visage devint aussi blanc que la neige et dégluti.

Quand ? Demanda t-il afin de se donner lui-même le coup de grâce.

Aux vacances…

NOEL ? S'indigna Bayron.

Oui…

Mais c'est dans un mois !

Je sais…Bayron, je t'assure que j'ai tout essayé…mon père ne veut rien savoir.

…

Je t'en pris, ne pleure pas sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir, dit-elle en voyant les yeux de Bayron devenir humide.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes, avoua t-il la tête baisser, le regard vide de toute expression.

Moi non plus…

Pourquoi… pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Oh…répondit-elle surprise, heu, ta mère…

Quoi ma mère ?

Elle a organisé une petite soirée, je dois t'y amener…

Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas mes anniversaires…et celui là c'est le summum.

Au moins, tu ne seras pas seul après ça.

Oh mais si, je vais être seul… dans un mois je serais tout seul, sans toi ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une fête d'anniversaire va m'aider à digérer ça ?

Bayron…

Merde Shirley, je t'aime comme un dingue, rien, absolument rien ne pourra rien changer au fait que dans un mois, un tout petit mois tu seras très loin de moi et ce, pour toujours !S'exclama Bayron en plein désespoir avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Nous pourrions…nous attendre.

Attendre ? Trois ans et demi ? Oh non Shirley ! Bien sur que non! C'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut pas se promettre ! Je suis persuadé que, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques temps, un merveilleux français de rappellera que la vie continue et qu'elle continuera sans moi, hurla le garçon.

Bayron… je te jure que…

Non, ne dis rien. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, on est pas en âge d'avoir le choix. Il nous reste un mois alors je te jure que nous allons en profiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Et après ?

Mon cœur… les relations à distance…ça ne marche jamais…dit-il tristement.

On pourrait essayer…supplia la jeune fille

Non… affirma t-il accompagné d'un mouvement latéral de la tête…c'est perdu d'avance…

Bayron… pleura t-elle maintenant dans ses bras… c'est si dur… je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force…

Il le faudra bien…dit Bayron sans y croire lui-même. Allez, allons voir ma chère maman et sa super soirée, ironisa Bayron en prenant sur lui tous les sentiments réfrénés que lui avait déclenché le départ annoncé de Shirley.

Après nombreux baisers qui ressemblaient fort à des adieux anticipés, le couple se dirigea vers une salle de classe forcément libre à cette heure tardive. Ils entrèrent et Shirley toussota légèrement pour signaler la présence de la star du jour. « Surprise » scandèrent de nombreuses personnes révélées en une fraction de seconde suite à un « Lumos » prononcé par sa mère.

De nombreuses personnes étaient là. A la grande surprise de Bayron, son père avait fait le déplacement, la seule note positive de la soirée pour Bayron qui était très proche de Drago Malefoy. Il y avait bien évidemment sa mère, Lily, Harry et Ginny Potter, ses grand-parents, puis tous les cousins qui étaient déjà à Poudlard, Dorian, EJ, Yacinthe, Emma et Hannah, Teddy, Thomas et Daniel et Alfie et Callum. Sa petite tantine, comme il aimait appeler Katline était également présente tout comme ses deux petits frères, faute de nounou pour les garder. Et pour finir, de nombreux amis finissaient le rassemblement.

Bon anniversaire mon chéri, dit Lily.

Merci 'man, mais il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal, dit Bayron en essayant de pas vexer sa mère.

Mais c'est normal mon chéri, c'est ton anniversaire, c'est un des ces jours qu'il faut marquer pour que tu t'en souviennes plus tard…

Mouai…Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne risque pas d'oublier cette soirée, dit-il en regardant Shirley du coin de l'œil avant de se diriger vers son père.

Bonjour mon fils et bon anniversaire…

Merci papa…

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, cette année encore…je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitue à ce genre de démonstration maternelle…

Papa…je, je peux te parler de quelques chose ?

Vu ta tête, ça à l'air grave !

Pour moi, ça l'est…

Viens, dit-il en montrant de la main un endroit plus tranquille pour une discussion père-fils. Je t'écoute Bayron.

Shirley…

Parker, ta petite-amie ?

Oui… elle a reçu une lettre de son père, elle va s'en aller…en France…à Noël…

Je sais…

Ah bon ?

Oui, son père est venu la semaine dernière pour demander son rattachement au ministère français. Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'il retirait dès maintenant sa fille de Poudlard.

Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça ?

Non, malheureusement. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il a un préjugé sur nous à cause de…

Lui…je sais. J'en ai marre, tu sais papa, j'en ai vraiment mare que les gens ne retienne que Lui. Maman et toi, avez tout risqué pour sauver ce monde et voilà la récompense…on vous associe toujours à Lui.

Non, mon fils, juste toi et moi et tes frères…Ta mère reste avant tout une Potter à leurs yeux… encore la semaine dernière, on m'accusait de l'avoir ensorcelé d'un imperium pour qu'elle reste ma femme après tant d'années.

Maman ? Ensorcelée ?

Je sais… Elle a beau être la plus grande sorcière depuis des décennies, elle serait tombée dans un piège digne de mon père… enfin bref.

Papa… comment as-tu su que maman était la femme de ta vie…vous vous êtes aussi rencontré à Poudlard…vous étiez jeune…comme Shirley et moi…

Nous étions un peu plus âgés vu que ta mère est arrivée durant ma sixième année ici. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je pense que je l'ai su presque immédiatement. C'était la seule personne qui me faisait une confiance aveugle malgré tous les préjugés qu'il pouvait y avoir sur moi. C'était elle et pas une autre, l'évidence même…

Tu sais… Je suis si bien avec elle…Elle veut qu'on se promette de s'attendre …papa, j'ai peur de la revoir dans les bras d'un autre… d'un français…et cette idée fait si mal, papa…

Surtout n'essaye pas de réprimer tes sentiments mon fils, dis-lui ce que tu ressens…Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi.

A quoi bon…les relations à distances…

Je sais… alors le seul conseil que je te donnerais ce soir, c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle parte avec le sourire et un bon souvenir de toi. Séparez-vous en bon terme. Ca sera plus facile pour vous deux par la suite. Et puis, si ça ne va pas, je suis là.

N'en parles pas…commença à dire Bayron.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…il y a des choses qu'une mère n'a pas besoin de savoir. Mais saches que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as du mal à encaisser. J'ai une certaine expérience qui pourrait éventuellement t'aider. Allez maintenant profite de ta soirée, même si elle est …bref… ta mère y a mis tout son cœur… respect au moins ça.

Ok papa… merci…remercia le jeune Malefoy.

**77. La faveur de Shirley**

Le mois de décembre ne fut pas qu'affreux aux yeux de Bayron et Shirley qui vivait leurs derniers instants de couple, il fut également affreux niveau météo. Le temps s'était vraiment rafraîchis avec des matins approchant zéro degré et des journées pluvieuse et venteuse. Tous les élèves restaient confiné dans leurs dortoirs respectifs entre les cours. Vers la fin du mois, après une discussion avec le reste du clan, Bayron obtient l'autorisation de montrer le huitième à Shirley à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de couple. La seule condition était de lui bander les yeux et que la formule soit prononcée avant qu'elle entre dans la chambre. Une fois le passage ouvert, Bayron alla chercher Shirley qui attendait à la porte, les yeux recouvert de l'écharpe de Gryffondor. Il la guida jusqu'au tableau et le traversèrent.

Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Tu verras, c'est une surprise…

J'en ai une aussi pour toi…

Ah bon, dit-il surprit. Et c'est quoi ?

Patience, tu verras, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, provoquant un pouffement général des autres tableaux présents dans le grand couloir.

C'est quoi ?

Rien, rien, (Rire) Ok…ma surprise d'abord alors, dit-il en la faisant tourner dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Godric Gryffondor.

Je sens une odeur de rose… qu'est ce que c'est ?

Regarde par toi-même, répondit-il en lui détachant l'écharpe.

Shirley ouvrit grand ses yeux. Les nymphes avaient décoré la salle avec des pétales de roses partout sur le sol. Les bougies sans flamme donnaient un éclairage tamisé qui laissait juste de quoi voir les formes générales du bureau. Shirley était émerveillé par cette ambiance. Les nymphes firent un balais aquatique pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le spectacle était tellement magnifique que même Bayron en avait la bouche ouverte.

C'est merveilleux Bayron ! Mais où sommes-nous ?

Tu es dans l'anti-chambre des héritiers ! Il te faudra garder le secret toute ta vie et l'emporter avec toi dans ta tombe. Il s'agit de notre secret le plus précieux à mes amis et moi. Tu es dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor. Même mon grand-père, le célèbre Harry Potter et non moins célèbre directeur de cette école, ne connaît pas cet endroit.

C'est vrai ?

Si je te le dis ! S'amusa Bayron. Ca te plait ?

Bien sur ! S'exclama Shirley. C'est donc là que vous alliez vous cacher quand je te cherchais partout.

Oui. C'est un endroit plein de souvenir pour nous tous. Bon, maintenant ta surprise.

Ah… oui, c'est vrai, ma surprise…en fait c'est plus une faveur…que j'aurais à te demander.

Une faveur ?

Oui… je…tu sais que je…enfin dans quelques jours…

Trois pour être exacte… trois stupides jours !

Oui…Bayron…dans trois jours, je pars.

Shirley, ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire. J'aimerais autant ne pas parler de ce sujet… Profitons de notre soirée.

Justement… j'aimerais…

Quoi, demanda t-il avec un regard séducteur sachant qu'elle essayait de lui demander quelque chose de sûrement important pour elle.

Bayron… toi et moi, on est ensemble depuis un an…

Je sais…une magnifique année…

Et, on est assez proche toi et moi.

Proche ?

Oui… on s'aime et… par merlin que c'est dur de te demander ça…

Et quoi mon cœur ?

J'aimerais…tu vois ce que je veux dire ou tu me fais marcher ?

Non, je ne vois pas Shirley, mais je crois que le plus simple est de me le dire sans tourner autour. Je suis pas très doué pour les devinettes.

D'accord. Quand je disais proche, je parlais du fait que nous ne sommes plus au stade du simple baiser.

Hum…pour une fois, je sens que je vais aimer ta conversation… plaisanta t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ne m'interrompe pas !

Ok ok…

Donc…dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration, c'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il y a un an, tu m'embrassais pour la première fois… et ce soir j'aimerais avoir une nouvelle première fois avec toi.

Tu veux que je t'embrasse comme notre première fois ? Demanda Bayron un peu perdu par le raisonnement de sa copine.

Non… Bayron…dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et l'embrassant. Je veux que ce soit toi…

Moi ? Demanda Bayron qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Je t'aime Bayron

Mais moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avant de comprendre subitement la demande de Shirley et de déglutir. Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu jeune pour… « ça » ?

Je ne penses pas que ce soit une question d'âge Bayron. Je t'aime.

Tu as que treize ans…et j'en ai tout juste quinze…

Disons, que tu pourras t'en venter plus tard à tes petits-enfants, plaisanta t-elle.

Ce n'est pas drôle Shirley… Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…

Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Ce n'est pas la question Shirley…

Si, justement ! J'ai vécu la plus belle année de ma vie Bayron avec toi. Notre relation a été une bouffée d'oxygène à la mort de ma mère. Tes caresses sont tellement douces et agréables que j'en arrive à détester quand tu les arrêtes…Je ne veux plus que tu t'arrêtes…Je veux être avec toi…entièrement avec toi…

Shirley…je…je ne sais pas…balbutia t-il avant de l'embrasser. C'est tentant… mais je n'ai pas envie que tu regrettes plus tard… et puis pour être totalement honnête, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça aussi…

Shirley et Bayron discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée sur ce sujet délicat. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils redescendirent. Bayron raccompagna Shirley jusqu'à sa chambre et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.

Les trois derniers jours passèrent trop vite aux yeux de Bayron et Shirley. Mais le fatidique moment arriva à leur grand désespoir.

**78. L'adieu déchirant**

Noël, le 24 décembre…jour le plus horrible et détestable pour Bayron et Shirley. Ils allaient se quitter en ce stupide jour de Noël… La plupart des élèves étaient heureux de retrouver leurs parents et leurs foyers. Les calèches étaient prêtes à les ramener au train pour les vacances d'hivers. Dorian avait beaucoup de mal à finir de se préparer et EJ n'arrêtait pas de le presser.

Dorian, dépêche-toi ! On doit être en bas pour Bayron… il aura besoin de nous !

Je sais, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon gant droit de quidditch.

Mais tu en as plein chez toi ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Bon, très bien…tant pis… ronchonna Dorian refermant la porte de la suite de Gryffondor pour une semaine.

EJ et Dorian savaient pertinemment que Bayron aurait besoin d'eux dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Il ferait le fort, le fier, le « tout va bien » devant elle, mais une fois qu'elle serait partie… il serait à ramasser à la petite louchette.

Presque la totalité des élèves étaient déjà repartis et il ne restait qu'une calèche qui attendait Roy, Jaye, Lisa et Dawn. Une fois en bas, EJ remarqua que le couple en sursit manquait à l'appel.

Où sont Bayron et Shirley ? Demanda EJ à Roy qui l'accueillait dans ses bras.

Ca aurait été moi, j'aurais profité d'elle jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Comment ça si ça avait été toi, grogna EJ…

Heu… Je voulais dire que si on avait du se séparer comme eux, j'aurais voulu savourer nos derniers instants seuls avec toi…se reprit Roy avec succès.

Je préfère…dit-elle en l'embrassant.

En attendant qu'ils arrivent, je peux moi aussi profiter un peu ma copine ?

Mais on se voit ce soir !

Et alors ! Je ne vais pas te voir pendant au moins six heures… c'est long six heures !

Tu vas faire comment les cinq jours d'après ? Demanda la jeune fille avec plein de malices.

Je vais pleurer sur mon sort, plaisanta Roy avant de voir un homme arriver, sur de lui, et se diriger vers le directeur.

C'est sûrement le père de Shirley…annonça EJ.

C'est tellement idiot tout ça, protesta Roy…

Oui…dit EJ, le cœur serré… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ça nous arrivait…

Pourquoi ça devrait nous arriver, demanda Roy perplexe…

Tu connais mal mon père…Quand il va apprendre que j'ai un petit-ami… et que c'est toi… tout le quartier va l'entendre rugir.

Ton père, j'en fais mon affaire, dit Roy sur de lui. Tiens, voilà Bayron et Shirley… J'ai mal au cœur pour eux…

Moi aussi, sanglota EJ, surprise elle-même de l'émotion qui s'emparait de son cœur.

Bayron tenait la main de sa copine très fermement. Il ne la lâcherait qu'à la dernière seconde quoi qu'en dise monsieur Parler. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil en essayant de graver dans sa mémoire toutes les lignes de son visage. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il s'y refusait. C'est avec son courage à deux mains qu'il s'avançait vers cet homme dont son cœur éprouvait de la haine véritable. Ce dernier les vis, mains dans la mains et éprouva également ce sentiment noir.

Je vous pris monsieur Malefoy de lâcher la main de ma fille.

Je la lâcherais quand j'en aurais envie, protesta le garçon.

Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, jeune-homme, c'est pas parce que votre père à de l'influence au ministère que vous vous pouvez ce genre d'arrogance !

Je ne vous permets pas de parler de mon père de cette manière. Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous ne nous connaissez pas !

Oh si… je les connais bien les Malefoy, lança le père.

Monsieur Parker, je vous assure que Drago et Bayron Malefoy, n'ont en rien avoir avec Lucius…mis à part un nom de famille dont ils peuvent être fier après ce que Drago a fait durant la guerre.

Oh mais nous devons la paix, ce n'est pas grâce à eux, mais à vous et votre fille uniquement ! Dois-je vous rappeler que Drago Malefoy a failli tuer Dumbledore ? qu'il était un espion dans vos rangs pour Voldemort et son père ? Beaucoup pense qu'il a échappé à Azkaban en jouant les repentis à vos côtés.

Redite ça pour voir, Hurla Bayron, la baguette à la main.

Bayron ! S'écria Shirley. C'est mon père!

Bayron… ca suffit ! S'indigna maintenant son grand-père. Range cette baguette !

Il nous insulte, Grand'Pa !

Ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir ta baguette et menacer monsieur Parker…

Oh mais c'est dans leur nature, surenchérit le père de la jeune fille. Un Malefoy, reste un Malefoy.

Je trouve que vous allez trop loin, dit alors Harry Potter. Je vous rappel que vous parler de mon gendre et de mon petit-fils. Et si nous sommes aussi fort, Lily et moi, comme vous le dites, nous ne nous laisserions pas abuser de la sorte. Drago et Bayron, tout comme Sirius et Stanley sont des personnes honnêtes et tout à fait respectable, si ce n'est plus que d'autres personnes car ils ne jugent pas les gens sans les connaître réellement. Maintenant, libre à vous de penser cela, mais hors de ce château !

C'est bien mon intention. Shirley, on y va ! Cria le père de la jeune fille.

Shirley adressa un regard remplis de larme à Bayron et l'embrassa passionnément avant que son père l'empoigne et l'attire vers lui pour l'emmener dans la calèche.

Je t'aime Bayron, murmura t-elle avec ses lèvres en s'éloignant.

Je t'aime Shirley, répondit de la même manière Bayron.

Bayron regarda Shirley monter dans le carrosse et sortir de sa vie. Toute la tension retomba sur ses épaules et ses jambes, trop lourde pour le maintenir debout. Il tomba alors sur ses genoux, la tête baisser, laissant enfin sortir des larmes. Face au désespoir de son cousin, EJ ne put retenir les siennes et couru vers Bayron pour l'entourer de son affection.

Pourquoi… pleura Bayron dans les bras d'EJ. Pourquoi…

On est là Bayron… on est là…

Allez Bayron, relève toi… on va y aller…dit Harry Potter en l'aidant de son bras.

Nous aussi, on doit y aller, dit Lisa en briseuse d'ambiance.

Harry aida Bayron à se mettre debout et les autres héritiers se dirent au revoir. Roy tenta de consoler EJ qui se montrait sous un jour un peu plus sentimental aux yeux des autres.

Les quatre élèves montèrent dans le dernier carrosses. Les trois cousins accompagnés d'Aly restèrent quelques minutes de plus le temps qu'Harry donne les dernières instructions à Hagrid, gardien du château durant les vacances.

**79. L'apprentissage de la vie**

Le quartier Square Grimmaurd, qui rassemblait la plus grande communauté magique au mètre carré, ne laissait entrer que les sorciers ou toute choses vivantes qui avait un tant soit peu de magie en elle. Pour les moldus, il se reflétait maintenant comme un quartier quelconque, sans intérêt, désert et sombre, secrètement protégé par un épais brouillard même en plein mois d'août. Des résidents voisins remarquaient parfois des gens un peu farfelus, habillés avec d'étranges robes violettes ou verte et des chapeaux démodés qui y apparaissaient surtout en période de fêtes de fin d'année. C'est donc par cette voix que les Garner amenèrent leur fils chez les Potter. Une fois la brume franchie, les Garner purent observer le quartier le plus en vogue de Londres, le quartier qu'habitaient les héros de la dernière guerre. La maison des Potter était reconnaissable de loin par l'architecture très recherchée et riche. Anciennement propriété des Black, noble famille pure-sang, elle était maintenant celle de Harry et surtout de Ginny Potter et celle-ci l'entretenait avec dévouement. Ginny était devenue une maîtresse de maison accomplie mais la réputation qu'elle avait surtout c'était l'art d'organiser des soirées familiales les plus réussit. Depuis 15 ans maintenant, les repas de Noël se faisait chez eux et sous sa direction. En plus des proches c'est à dire ses frères, leurs familles, ses parents et sa fille accompagnée par le reste des Malefoy, elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à avoir toujours des invités extérieurs au clan. Cette année, elle avait autorisé Dorian à inviter ses amis Alysson MacGregor et Roy Garner et elle attendait aussi Lupin et Tonks. Surtout que ce Noël était le premier qu'elle ferait sans sa mère, ce qui se ressentait vu sa concentration extrême à l'irréprochabilité de son plan de table. Elle avait tout prévu des semaines à l'avance pour ne pas être trop stressée le jour J. C'est donc assez calme que Ginny alla ouvrir la porte à l'annonce de visiteurs.

Oh, bonjour Clay, Délicia, petit Titus, et Roy… allez-y, entrez… dit-elle en leur montrant le chemin de la main.

Bonjour madame Potter, dirent les parents de Roy.

Je vous en pris, Ginny…Et puis, laissons également le vouvoiement… nos enfants sont amis, on aura l'occasion de ce soir très régulièrement, je pense.

Oui, mad…Ginny, dit Délicia en faisant un sourire. C'est vraiment un magnifique quartier ici..

Oui, on s'y plait bien…allez-y assoyez-vous, mon mari devrait arriver…et je vais appeler les enfants. DORIAN , BAYRON, ALY, KATY, ROY ET TITUS SONT LA !

Ginny…si tu pouvais éviter de crier…intervint Harry, les mains sur ses oreilles qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, juste derrière elle.

Oups pardon, rougit Ginny… une vieille habitude tenace…

Oh, il ne faut pas vous…te formaliser pour ça… je sais ce que c'est… j'ai les même à la maison…plaisanta Délicia en regarde de travers ses deux enfants. Les miens aussi ont l'oreille sélective…ajouta t-elle en provoquant un fou rire féminin.

Je vous présente mon mari, Harry continua t-elle en direction des Garner.

Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur pour nous, dit le père de Roy.

Enchanté, dit Harry toujours aussi à l'aise avec ce genre de reconnaissance de prouesse passée. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir les parents de mes élèves. Roy…dit-il ensuite en faisant un signe de bonjour avec la tête.

Dans un vacarme qui aurait pu être associé à une horde de Dragons affolés, les garçons descendirent suivit de près par la petite Potter qui allait sur ses sept ans.

Je me demande parfois comment ces escaliers résistent à tout ça… dit Ginny avant d'entendre un Gang reconnaissable provenant de la cheminée du salon. Ah, voilà Lily et Drago avec les deux petits monstres…ajouta t-elle en se levant pour les saluer.

Gin, Harry… bonsoir.

Lily, je te présente les parents de Roy.

Oh bonsoir, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique qu'elle tenait de sa mère tandis que Drago abaissa à peine la tête avec le froid habituelle qu'il donnait à des inconnus.

La belette n'est pas encore là ? Demanda Drago avec le sourire mesquin.

Drago ! S'indigna Ginny.

Ah bah, quand on parle de la bête… reprit Drago en entendant un autre « bang ».

Les Weasley arrivèrent dans un fracas habituel. Ron ouvrait la marche suivit de ses filles par ordre croissant d'âge et terminée comme à son habitude par EJ et Hermione. Ron et Hermione saluèrent les parents de Roy et s'assirent juste en face d'eux, la place n'étant pas encore prise dans les fauteuils.

C'est assez agréable de pouvoir discuter avec les parents des amis de nos enfants, dit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

C'est surtout les amis de Dorian et de Bayron, dit Ron avec conviction.

C'est aussi mon ami papa, répondit sa fille avant de regarder Roy en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et puis, il est le goal de notre équipe, ajouta t'elle pour qu'il entre dans les bonnes grâces de son terrible père.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, jamais oublié, dit Ron qui commençait à lui parler de sa propre expérience à ce poste lors de sa propre scolarité.

Ron commençait à s'emporter dans la narration de ses exploits sportifs, en insistant particulièrement sur ses arrêts en sixième année. Le pauvre Roy ne savait plus comment l'arrêter et répondait positivement à toutes ses remarques pour ne pas être impoli ce qui déclencha une franche rigolade entre Hermione, Ginny, Harry et EJ. Ron vexé se leva et prétexta d'aller là où personne ne se moquerait de lui n'entendant pas la remarque de Drago qui se résumait à un : c'est ça, va donc soûler le pq…Plus de deux heures après leur arrivés, les parents de Roy s'en allèrent laissant des recommandations de bonnes conduite à leur fils aîné qui restait pour la nuit. Roy, enfin débarrassé de ses parents rejoignit les autres jeunes de son âge et monta dans la chambre de Dorian, quartier général des héritiers hors Poudlard. Par égard pour Bayron, Roy se retint d'embrasser EJ en entrant, bien que cela le démangeait cruellement. Heureusement, la présence de Sirius apporta un autre centre d'intérêt à l'adolescent.

Hé, Sirius ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Roy le sourire aux lèvres.

Sûrement mieux que toi, dit le fantôme l'air désespéré en regardant le couple Roy/EJ qui se tenait quand même la main discrètement. Elle t'a ensorcelé ? Demanda t-il.

Hein ?

Bah, un si beau jeune sorcier comme toi…elle a du te menacer ou quelques chose comme ça non ?

Qui me menace ? S'interrogea Roy qui ne comprenait toujours pas les insinuations.

Mais elle, dit Sirius en pointant du doigt EJ… Ce truc là ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Elle n'a rien d'une fille ! Franchement, il n'y a pas mieux à Poudlard ? Tu as déjà fait le tour des plus potable pour t'attaquer à … ça ? S'indigna l'ancien coureur de jupons en son temps sous les rires de Dorian et d'Aly et le presque sourire de Bayron.

SIRIUS BLACK ! Hurla EJ. JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS ME LE PAYER! TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE DIRE A TANTE GINNY LES BONS CONSEILS QUE TU NOUS DONNE DERRIERE SON DOS ?

Je savais bien que tu étais comme ton père, une balance…

REDIS ENCORE CA ET JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS LA CHERCHER, rugit EJ. ET POUR TA GOUVERNE, C'EST LUI QUI M'A COURRU APRES ET NON L'INVERSE ! SEULEMENT, IL Y A DES SUBTILITES EN MOI QU'UN FANTOME STUPIDE COMME TOI EST INCAPABLE DE VOIR ! Surenchéri EJ avant d'embrasser passionnément Roy, ravit du retournement de situation. Garçon manqué…c'est ça…je te jure…qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre…dit-elle en regardant Roy lui dire oui de la tête.

Pathétique…murmura Sirius provoquant un fou rire aux trois autres.

Bayron riait…lui aussi…c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait beau avoir vécu la pire journée de sa jeune vie, cette situation burlesque lui avait redonné le sourire. Il observait avec recul la confrontation entre Sirius et sa cousine et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder avec amusement. Sirius redevenait un adolescent lorsqu'ils étaient là et ce tableau de jeunesse faisait plaisir à voir. Bayron se rendit compte alors que lui, contrairement à Sirius, venait d'apprendre une leçon de la vie et qu'il avait grandit à contre cœur…

**80. Jalousie et ses conséquences**

Un grand vacarme au rez-de-chaussée résonnait jusqu'à la chambre de Dorian. Les adolescents comprirent alors que la famille venait de se compléter des autres Weasley manquant. Yacinthe frappa quelques minutes plus tard à la porte de Dorian.

Coucou, je peux entrer ?

Salut Yac', vas-y ! Bonjour Roy, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Bonsoir, reprit Roy en adressant un sourire gêné à son ex petite-amie.

Yac' dit EJ un peu froide en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Je suis monté vous voir pour vous dire que le repas était prêt. Oh bonsoir Sirius, comment vas-tu ?

Mais merveilleusement lorsqu'une jolie jeune fille comme toi nous rend visite, dit le fantôme avec une voix charmeuse. Surtout après certaine révélation, marmonna t-il en regardant EJ du coin de l'œil avec un air plein de reproche, geste qui fut d'ailleurs réciproque.

Bon, hé bien, on attend quoi ? Intervint Bayron la main sur le ventre. Pour ma part, je ne serais attendre une minute de plus sachant ce que Grand'Ma a préparé…ajouta-il en descendant le premier suivit de Dorian et Aly puis enfin EJ, Roy et Yacinthe qui le prit par le bras une fois arrivée en bas de l'escalier.

Hé ! Protesta Roy se voyant tirer en arrière.

Attend, j'aimerais te parler Roy… dit Yacinthe un peu mal à l'aise.

Me parler de quoi ?

De nous…

Nous ? Attend Yac', il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de nous, entre toi et moi…

Je sais bien mais te voir avec ma cousine…enfin… elle n'est pas faite pour toi voyons… et puis, toi et moi on s'entendait bien à l'époque…et

…et rien du tout. Yac', EJ et moi on est maintenant ensemble. Tu te rends complètement ridicule, alors arrête. Et pour ta gouverne, EJ est très bien pour moi, sinon on ne serait pas ensemble depuis 6 mois… Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais c'est pas la peine d'insister sur ce sujet. Maintenant, on va à table !

Yacinthe Weasley, l'aînée de la famille était devenue une véritable séductrice comme pouvait l'être sa mère à son âge. Lorsque Roy et elle étaient sortis ensemble deux ans auparavant, elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré la séparation. Elle était bien trop fier d'avoir été sa première vrai petite-amie et acceptait mal d'être remplacé par sa rivale de toujours, sa cousine EJ, la si talentueuse EJ, celle qui avait également réussit à avoir une relation exclusive avec les deux autres cousins alors que Yacinthe n'avait même pas un an de plus que Bayron. Mais Roy était apparemment bien entiché de la petite chérie à son papa, et en pensant à cela, Yacinthe eu une idée de vengeance. EJ n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi bien, se dit Yacinthe, jalouse de sa cousine depuis qu'elle fut en âge de dire son prénom.

Une grande table était divinement dressée au milieu de la grande salle à manger des Potter. Tous les oncles et les tantes étaient réunis pour le repas. EJ, Bayron et Dorian allèrent embrasser Arthur Weasley, également présent pour la première fois sans sa défunte femme. Le plan de table était comme à son habitude c'est à dire les adultes à droite suivit au milieu par les plus grands enfants, et terminé par les plus jeunes encadrés par Fleur. Bayron, EJ et Dorian étaient d'un côté et Yacinthe Roy et Aly de l'autres. Durant le repas, Yacinthe revint à la charge en mettant sa main sur la cuisse de Roy. Celui-ci protesta discrètement en l'enlevant brutalement avec la sienne mais Yacinthe en profita pour l'attraper et la serra très fort. Roy bouillonnait déjà lorsqu'il sentit le premier rapprochement. Lorsque Yacinthe lui emprisonna sa main, il eu un reflex en la levant très rapidement, se cognant ainsi à la table. Sa grimace fut repérée par EJ qui lança un regard noir à sa cousine. Les hostilités étaient maintenant ouvertes. Yacinthe fit alors un sourire mesquin et tourna sa tête vers les adultes, tout particulièrement vers un de ses oncles…

Alors oncle Ron ? Pas trop déçu que ta petite Mily est devenue une femme ? Ils sont si mignons n'est-ce pas…lança Yac' avec autant de force qu'il en fallait pour prononcer un sort interdit. Et dire, qu'EJ a mis la main sur le Don Juan de l'école… on l'aurait jamais cru avec son air de garçon manqué…Ah tante Ginny, c'est délicieux au faite.

L'effet fut immédiat. Toutes les conversations chez les adultes s'arrêtèrent nette. Ron venait juste de mettre un bout de citrouille à la cannelle dans sa bouche et à l'annonce, il recracha le tout à son voisin d'en face… Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci enleva les morceaux avec dégoût mais ne chercha pas à se venger…il savait très bien que l'annonce serait tout à fait suffisante à ses yeux. Hermione quant à elle, fut prise de panique. Elle proposa alors une bierreaubeurre à son mari toujours aussi livide mais Ron lui envoya le verre à la figure.

ET TOI BIENSUR TU SAVAIS ! Rugit Ron à sa femme.

Pas officiellement… mais je m'en doutais, répondit Hermione avec un regard complice de Ginny.

ET TU NE COMPTAIS PAS ME LE DIRE ? Questionna t-il en se levant.

Heu…

OK…TRES BIEN… JE VOIS QU'APPAREMMENT TOUT LE MONDE EST AU COURANT SAUF MOI ICI… TOI ! Désigna t-il Roy du doigt avant de lui indiquer la porte. J'AI DES CHOSES A TE DIRE.

Mais papa… protesta EJ

A TA PLACE JEUNE FILLE, JE ME FERAIS TOUTE PETITE, gronda Ron avec des yeux noirs.

Papa…balbutia EJ avant de lancer un « tu vas me le payer » à sa cousine responsable de tout ça.

Roy fit le tour de la table avec beaucoup d'appréhension avant que Ron lui attrape le col par la main et le tire jusqu'au petit salon, salon ou quelques heures avant, ils discutaient tous les deux de quidditch. Ron ferma la porte et prononça un sort d'insonorisation. La baguette à la main, il la pointa sur le jeune garçon.

Touche encore une fois à ma fille et je te jure que je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus toucher quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ta vie, menaça Ron très sérieusement.

Je l'aime, répondit Roy, tenant tête au regard du père.

NON TU NE L'AIME PAS ! EMILY-JANE N'A PAS ENCORE 15 ANS ! ELLE EST BIEN TROP JEUNE POUR AVOIR UN COPAIN ET ENCORE PLUS JEUNE POUR DEVENIR UNE… UNE… Hurla t-il en continuant de plus belle avec des phrases que Roy avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre au vu de l'énervement du père d'EJ et finissant par un : JE T'INTERDIS DE LA REVOIR, DE LUI PARLER OU MEME DE RESPIRER SON AIR ! TU VA SORTIR DE SA VIE ET PLUS VITE QU'IL N'EN FAUT A UNE CHOUETTE POUR BATTRE DES AILES !

Mais…

TAIS-TOI, INSOLENT ! ON T'INVITE A NOTRE TABLE, ON T'ACCUEILLE LES BRAS OUVERTS ET TOI TU FAIS DE MA FILLE UNE… UNE…

Monsieur…

TAIS-TOI J'AI DIT…PREND CETTE POUDRE ET RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE CHEZ TOI.

MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! S'écria enfin le pauvre Roy. J'aime votre fille. Effectivement, nous sortons ensemble et cela depuis six merveilleux mois. Et contrairement à ce qu'à pu dire Yacinthe, on a pas…enfin, EJ n'est pas encore une « femme ». Et puis, je n'ai absolument pas peur de vous. Vous pouvez crier aussi fort que vous voulez, je ne sortirais pas de sa vie suivant votre bon vouloir. Il faudra vous faire à l'idée qu'EJ n'est plus votre petite Mily, ce n'est plus une enfant…s'exclama Roy avec force et rapidité qui empêcha Ron de répliquer ; puis avec plus de calme il reprit. Je suis très amoureux d'elle… Elle est tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui soit si passionné par la vie et par ce qu'elle fait. Et maintenant que je la connais mieux, je crois que je vous dois un merci. C'est grâce à ce lien magique que vous avez entre vous qu'elle est devenue celle que nous connaissons. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle…je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle, ajouta t-il en regardant Ron dans le blanc des yeux.

Je vois…et elle ?

Je pense que oui…

Tu penses ?

Elle… elle me l'a pas encore dit…et si vous me tuer ce soir, je serais mort sans le savoir…ironisa le jeune homme.

Et les autres filles ? S'inquiéta Ron qui se rappelait le mot « Don juan » prononcé par sa nièce.

Seul votre fille compte à mes yeux. Et puis, EJ se charge de le rappeler à celle qui s'approcherait de trop près, ria timidement Roy.

(Soupire)Ma petite fille…dit Ron en s'assoyant. Ma Mily…Mon bébé…rajouta Ron alors que Roy déglutit.

Je vous assure que je ne veux que son bonheur…

Ouai, ouai…balbutia Ron, les deux mains sur son visage repensant aux premiers pas de son aînée, son premier mot, son premier cours de balai…

Ai-je votre consentement ?

Hein…QUOI ? MON CONSENTEMENT ? OH MAIS NON, TU NE L'AS PAS ! ET SI J'APPRENDS QUE TU FAIS DU MAL A MA FILLE, DU MANIERE OU D'UNE AUTRE, JE TE JURE QUE TU LE SENTIRAS PASSER ! Hurla Ron.

Bien, monsieur, je crois que le message est passé.

ET QUE JE NE VOUS VOIS PAS VOUS BEQUOTER DEVANT MOI !

Oui monsieur.

Bon, hé bien, heu…je crois que… bon allons manger.

Oui monsieur.

Ron sortit en premier du salon suivit par Roy. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, EJ se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère qui essayait de la rassurer apparemment.

Quoi ? Grogna Ron…J'allais quand même pas tuer le goal de l'équipe de ma fille pour si peu…Ajouta t-il sous l'étonnement général. Hé, la fouine, tu as un truc orange dans tes cheveux…

Par la grâce de Merlin, le repas se fini largement mieux qu'il n'avait commencé. Hermione murmura un « je t'aime » à son mari. Yacinthe n'en menait pas large face à EJ et Roy. La vengeance des deux héritiers viendrait en temps et en heure.


	10. Chapitre 81 à 90

**81. L'animal qui est en toi**

A la fin du repas, Bayron, Dorian, Roy, Aly et EJ montèrent dans la chambre de Dorian, laissant en plan Yacinthe avec les plus jeunes. Sirius lévitait en somnolant tel une pendule ce qui fit peur à Aly sur le coup. La poussée d'adrénaline transforma ses yeux en ceux de félins. EJ qui était juste devant elle, se retourna au cri d'Aly et vit alors les billes de félin qui brillaient au milieu du visage de son amie.

Aly ? Tes yeux !

Oh…ils sont …

Oui, Aly, dit Dorian…Sirius, tu exagères franchement, ce n'est pas sympa de faire peur aux filles…

Moi je n'ai pas eu peur, protesta EJ

Il a dit « filles », rétorqua Sirius le sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Que je sache, il n'y a pas d'autres filles qu'Aly et moi ici, Sirius…dit EJ, obtenant pour seule réponse un levage d'épaule de la part du fantôme.

Alors belle Aly, tu sais te transformer, continua Sirius, fascinée par les yeux de la jeune fille. Hummm… féline n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le sentir…

Sirius, tu es un fantôme, rétorqua EJ…Tu ne sais pas sentir…

Va donc t'occuper de ton copain, toi… et laisse moi m'occuper de la belle Aly…dit-il en tournant autour de l'adolescente. Alors, comme ça, on est une animagus… hummm…

Une quoi ? S'interloqua EJ en même temps que Roy.

Une animagus…un sorcier qui…

SIRIUS JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE C'EST ! Rugit EJ

Bah ne demande pas alors…

C'est juste que je suis surprise qu'Aly en soit une… dit EJ en regardant son amie sous un nouveau jour.

Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes…

Désolée ? Mais pas moi… C'est super… c'est génial même… tu en as de la chance… s'exclama EJ sous l'œil surprit de Roy.

C'est justement le problème, intervint Dorian. On voulait justement t'en parler car Aly n'arrive pas à contrôler sa métamorphose. Elle devint une panthère…

PANTHERE ? OUAHOOOO ! S'écria EJ très impressionnée.

…Quand elle a peur ou qu'elle est énervée… continua Dorian en lançant un regard noir à sa cousine pour l'avoir coupé. On aimerait bien que tu l'aide pour qu'elle puisse en prendre le contrôle.

Les sentiments sont le moteur de la transformation chez tous les animagus, dit Sirius avec sérieux, chose qui était inhabituel chez lui. Avec les autres maraudeurs, on a eu beaucoup de mal à provoquer nos transformations par la volonté de le devenir. Quand on a sur pour Lupin…on y est arrivé qu'au bout de deux ans…mais nous, on n'avait pas de super professeur pour nous l'enseigner… reprit-il avec son sourire moqueur et victorieux. Vous, vous m'avez moi !

Tu peux faire quelques chose pour Aly ? Demanda Bayron.

Bien sur…

Et pour nous ? Intervint EJ…

Toi ? Hors de question ! répondit le fantôme en disant non de la tête en même temps.

Allez Sirius… tu nous avais promis de nous apprendre quand on serait à Poudlard… maintenant qu'on est en quatrième année… tu ne peux plus nous dire non ! S'écria EJ avec une voix nettement plus mielleuse que cinq minutes plutôt.

Tu veux en devenir un ? Demanda Roy en se tournant vers EJ.

Elle en a toujours rêvé, répondit Bayron. Et nous aussi avec Dorian…

Et que me donnes-tu, EJ, pour ce service très…très…très…charitable de ma part… ? Ca va te coûter très cher…tu en es consciente j'espère…

Que veut-tu en échange Sirius, rétorqua t-elle avec découragement.

Alors… que je réfléchisse… dit-il en mettant sa main à son menton…humm.. ça, non, tu sais faire maintenant…hum…ça non plus…trop facile…Ah j'ai trouvé ! Je fais de toi une animagus, et ensuite tu te coupe tes nattes !

QUOI ? NON ! PAS MES CHEVEUX !

Tes nattes ou rien !

NON !

Tant pis pour toi alors… Alors les autres, première leçon… Il faut…

Bon …c'est d'accord… mais uniquement si j'y arrive…intervint alors EJ… résigné à perdre sa longue chevelure rousse.

Sirius discuta avec les cinq jeunes jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin. Puis, EJ fut contrainte de rentrer chez elle tout comme Bayron. Les trois autres dormirent dans la chambre de Dorian. Le lendemain matin, les deux autres héritiers firent leurs retours chez les Potter et montèrent sans plus attendre dans la chambre. Après un bon petit déjeuner, Sirius reprit la discussion de la veille et donna toutes les instructions pour qu'Aly se contrôle. Ils firent quelques tests en essayant de la faire peur mais la pratique lui manquait. Aly se transforma donc en panthère devant ses quatre amis et Sirius. Ce dernier fut très enthousiaste face à cette métamorphose mais c'était sûrement du au fait qu'en tant que fantôme, elle ne pouvait rien lui faire de fâcheux. Par contre, les quatre autres devinrent tout blanc. Heureusement, Aly arrivait à suivre le conseil pour redevenir humaine et il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à le rester lors d'un trop plein d'émotion. Le stresse redescendu, Sirius continua la leçon.

Le tout est de pensé à l'animal qui est en vous et de prononcer intérieurement la formule « animagus-est ». C'est de la magie très complexe qu'on apprend logiquement en sixième année d'étude. Dit Sirius aussi sérieux que pouvait l'être un professeur de Poudlard.

Mais comment savoir quel animal nous correspond le plus ? Demanda Roy

Oh, mais tu ne le choisi pas vraiment… tu te transformes en l'animal qui te ressemble le plus par rapport à ton caractère et ta façon de voir la vie.

Ah…continua Roy un peu déçu par cette réponse.

En gros, si nos pères à Bayron et à moi pouvaient se transformer, on aurait vraiment une belette et une fouine à la maison ? Demanda EJ toujours aussi passionnée par le sujet.

(Rire) Oh oui…Rigola Sirius en pensant à la scène…

La conversation fut coupée par l'appelle de Ginny au rez-de-chaussée. Les parents de Roy ainsi que la marraine d'Aly étaient venus les récupérer.

Bon… travaillez bien chers élèves… et tenez-moi au courant des résultats surtout ! Dit Sirius. Et Roy… Si tu as besoin de conseil pour rompre avec élégance… je suis là!

SIRIUS ! IL N'A PAS ENVIE DE ROMPRE ! Rugit EJ.

Ouai ouai…balbutia le fantôme… pour l'instant…

SIRIUS ! Hurla de nouveau EJ. MELE-TOI DE TES AFFAIRES !

Ca ira, merci Sirius, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, fini par dire Roy avant d'embrasser passionnément EJ.

Pathétique… dit le fantôme en frissonnant…

SIRIUS !

OUI, OUI, MES AFFAIRES, JE SAIS ! S'écria le fantôme avant de passer à travers le plafond, rejoignant ainsi le grenier, et ses souffres douleurs de tableaux familiales.

**82. Apparence **

Durant le reste des vacances, Bayron, Dorian et Aly s'entraînèrent secrètement à devenir des animagis. Le tout dernier jour, ils purent enfin voir quel animal se cachait en eux. Bayron eu le plus de facilité, explicable sans nulle doute par la détresse sentimental dans lequel il était.

Drago et Lily ne savaient pas trop comment l'aider dans ce moment difficile. La perte du premier amour n'est jamais évident à vivre pour un adolescent, et tout aussi délicat pour les parents. La plus grande crainte de Drago fut qu'il ferme son cœur comme lui avait pu le faire à son âge. Mais Bayron ne voulait plus jamais souffrir comme il souffrait depuis le départ de Shirley. Dorian essaya de le raisonné en lui disant que le temps se chargerait de penser ses plaies mais c'était peine perdue. Sirius, lui, se distingua encore par ses propos.

Oh mais il n'y a rien de mal à être seul…lui donna t-il comme conseil.

EJ aurait bien voulu lui lancer une vannes mais elle fut prise d'une étrange pitié le concernant…être mort sans connaître l'amour…

L'amour, sentiment tellement étrange avec de si nombreuses combinaisons. D'un côté, Bayron qui renonçait à retomber amoureux pour le restant de sa vie, Dorian qui ne remarquait pas qu'Aly en pinçait de nouveau pour lui, et puis EJ, qui explorait ce nouveau monde avec appréhension et délice en même temps.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva donc sous un manteau de neige. Londres était presque paralysée par cette tempête et il n'y avait donc pas grand monde à la gare ce jour là, mis à part des personnes habillées de capes et de chapeaux pointus, les visages emmitouflés dans de grandes écharpes en laine.

Tous les élèves montèrent rapidement dans le train afin de se réchauffer et les parents ne se firent pas long sur le quai qui avoisinait les moins cinq degrés.

Bayron, Dorian et EJ étaient en retard, comme à leur habitude, et entrèrent en catastrophe dans le compartiment où se trouvait le reste des héritiers. Bayron fut le premier à enlever son gros manteau d'hiver suivit des autres.

EJ ! TES CHEVEUX ! Hurla Lisa choquée de voir son amie avec une coupe au carré, une petite barrette presque à la limite de son front pour mettre sa longue frange en arrière.

EJ… qu'est ce que tu as fais à ta si belle chevelure ? Demanda Dawn à son tour.

Je savais bien que ça ne m'irait pas… grogna EJ en soufflant sur quelques cheveux rebelle qui lui tombait dans les yeux…

Oh mais que vois-je, la bouffonne de Gryffondor a découvert l'utilité d'une paire de ciseau et d'une brosse… il était temps… intervint Meredith Blake qui passait dans le couloir. Mais, je dois dire que c'est pire qu'avant…ajouta t-elle en rigolant.

Oh…je le hais… je le hais…

Heu EJ… Meredith est une fille…dit Jaye un peu inquiet.

Mais je m'en fou de cette folle… c'est SIRIUS QUE JE HAIS ! S'écria la jeune fille avant que son copain la prenne dans ses bras.

Calme-toi mon cœur, dit-il en lui prenant la tête avec ses mains. Moi, je te trouve magnifique comme ça. Je suis juste surprit que tes nattes soit déjà tombée, chuchota t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux, plaisanta t-il.

Faudra payer mon cher…

En nature ?

(Rire)Tu ne perds jamais le nord toi…

Jamais en ta compagnie, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le train arrivait enfin et tous les élèves s'étaient habillés avec les uniformes de l'école. La grosse couche de neige gêna la monter des carrosses jusqu'au château. Lorsque celui des héritiers s'arrêta enfin, Jaye, Aly, Dorian, Lisa, Dawn et Roy descendirent les uns après les autres. EJ s'avança à son tour sur le marche-pied et glissa sur la planche qui s'était glacée en quelques seconde, humidifiée par le piétinement des autres. La réaction des autres écoliers ne se fit pas attendre. Un fou rire général menée par les Serpentard éclata, mettant EJ de très, très mauvaise humeur. Roy lui proposa son aide mais celle-ci était tellement en colère qu'elle préféra se relever toute seule. Elle entra alors au château en bougonnant des phrases incompréhensibles aux restes des héritiers. La rentrée d'hiver avait un goût amer pour Emily-Jane Weasley. Bayron fut le dernier à sortir. Poudlard lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu quinze jours plutôt. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de tous les dortoirs féminins, vu la façon dont les filles le regardaient. Mal à l'aise, il rejoignit EJ très rapidement au huitième.

Le repas du soir fut tout aussi désagréable pour EJ et Bayron. Tout le monde commentait la nouvelle coupe de la lionne de Gryffondor et du célibat récent de l'héritier Malefoy. Une fille en particulier s'intéressait de très prêt à cette nouvelle donne…

La première semaine de reprise fut assez mouvementée et riche en cancans en tout genre. En plus de EJ et de Bayron, les pipelettes de Poufsouffle commentaient le nouveau comportement du groupe des quatre plus belles filles de Serdaigle.

Tu as vu comment elles nous snobent ? Demanda une fille à la cravate jaune et noir

Elles se croient supérieure…ajouta une autre

N'empêche qu'elles ont la classe…murmura une troisième…et Dakota est tellement belle…

Rajoute le « hautaine » aussi… elle aurait fait une excellente Serpentard, reprit la première.

(Soupire) N'en pêche… la classe…Regarde l'effet qu'elles ont sur les garçons…

Moi j'en connais au moins un, qu'elles n'auront pas !

Qui ça ?

Bayron Malefoy! Il a l'air vacciné contre toute présence féminine lui, il les ignore toutes…

(Soupire)…C'est tellement beau…reprit la troisième

Beau ?

Oui, l'amour qu'il avait pour sa copine…il l'aimait vraiment…

C'est pas pour autant qu'on va pouvoir mettre la main sur lui, même partie, elle nous empêche de l'approcher… c'est notre tour maintenant, protesta la première.

Leur tour, oui, c'est aussi ce que pensais les quatre Serdaigle, mais pas pour la même raison. Menée par Dakota Wilson, les Serdaigle voulaient reprendre la vedette que leur avait soufflée les héritiers. La challenge pour la popularité était maintenant déclaré.

Au cours de sortilèges, Bayron leva le bras pour répondre au professeur. Celui-ci allait lui donner la parole quand Dakota leva à son tour la main, accompagné par un large sourire séducteur. Elle marqua la son premier point lorsqu'elle eu la parole sous le regard noir de l'aîné des Malefoy.

Quel plaie cette Dakota, pesta Bayron. Et dire que…grrrrr…qu'est ce que j'ai pu être con !

Bayron, calme-toi, dit EJ qui n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses cheveux.

Elle se donne des airs qu'elle n'a pas… ajouta Aly, quelques peu jalouse de l'effet que Dakota faisait en remuant qu'un seul sourcil.

Alors les héritiers, intervint l'intéressé. Le cour était passionnant n'est-ce pas Bayron…Oh, t'as t-on dit que le désespoir t'allait bien au tein ? Tu deviens presque séduisant…lança Dakota.

Tu devais avoir de la merde dans les yeux avant alors, grogna Aly.

Laisse tomber…fit Bayron l'air un peu triste. Elle n'en vaut pas le coup…

Ah, au fait EJ… j'aime bien ta nouvelle coiffure… au fait, merci pour ta lettre. Elle m'a bien fait rire… on se voit samedi, alors ?

Oui oui…

Samedi ? Lettre ? Questionna Bayron alors que Dakota s'en allait.

Quoi ?

Tu es amie avec elle toi ?

Oui et alors ?

Et c'est quoi ce rendez-vous samedi ? Demanda Aly les mains sur les anches tel un accusateur devant son accusé.

Une petite fête entre joueuses de quidditch de l'école…

Ah ouai ? …Traite… s'indigna Aly avant de partir la tête haute pour rejoindre les autres.

L'amitié entre les deux filles surprit les héritiers maintenant au courant par Aly qui ne put s'empêcher de le dire. EJ se justifia par le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée et qu'elle pouvait avoir d'autres amis qu'eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'exclusivité de son temps avant de partir ruminer dans son coin. Roy profita de l'occasion pour rattraper EJ le sourire aux lèvres…sachant pertinemment l'effet que la colère avait sur elle et sur leur couple…

**83. Un plat réchauffé**

Une expression moldu dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Pour EJ… celui qu'elle préparait pour sa cousine allait être bientôt servit. Yacinthe avait eu pour elle le fait que Roy soit revenu vivant de la confrontation avec le saint père mais il était hors de question de passé outre ce coup bas. Comme toutes bonnes choses demandent un minimum d'organisation, EJ prit le temps d'observer Yacinthe. Elle nota ses horaires, ses habitudes jusqu'au nom de ses amis sur un petit calepin très précieux. Une fois les repères trouvés, l'heure de la vengeance pouvait sonner.

Yacinthe était une élève de Serdaigle très populaire dans sa maison. Elle était l'aînée des Weasley, famille célèbre depuis la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle était plutôt mignonne et les garçons se bousculaient à sa porte. Elle tenait beaucoup de sa mère, mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux. En bonne Weasley qui se respectait, elle était rousse, mais un roux qui tendait quand même vers un blond. Le côté presque Vélane de Fleur Delacour Weasley ressortait énormément, les gens étaient attiré comme des mouches à l'approche de la jeune fille. Chez les filles aussi, elle était très populaire. Etre la cousine des deux plus beaux mecs sur trois de l'école… c'était un avantage…et pas les moindre !

Cinq heures sonna…le cours de sortilèges mit fin à la journée des héritiers. Ils se rendirent donc en salle d'étude étroitement surveillée par le professeur Malefoy. EJ et les autres étaient déjà en pleine rédaction sur l'élevage intensif de luciole des cavernes quand Yacinthe entra à son tour. EJ et elle se lancèrent un regard froid et intense qui aurait pu faire peur à un Serpentard. EJ attendit que les cerbères de la bibliothèque se retourne pour lancer une boule de papier en direction de sa cousine, qui le reçu en pleine tête à la grande satisfaction d'EJ.

Yacinthe ouvrit alors le papier qui laissa une phrase apparaître : « Faut qu'on parle ! » suivit d'un nom, « EJ ».

Yacinthe attendit donc qu'EJ sorte de la salle pour avoir la discussion demandée par la dernière.

Je t'écoute, lança t-elle en interrompant la discussion que les héritiers avaient entre eux.

A toute les gars, dit EJ qui faisait un signe de la main aux héritiers.

Alors ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps…

Yac', on est cousine toi et moi… c'est ridicule cette petite guerre… allez, on fait la paix ? Demanda EJ en prenant sur elle de ne pas rire.

Heu…ok…si tu veux, répondit la Serdaigle avec surprise.

Super ! S'enthousiasma EJ avant de partir.

Le premier point de son plan venait de se mettre en place. Se venger c'était une chose, se faire prendre en était une autre… EJ laissa donc plusieurs semaines s'écouler avant de mettre la deuxième pierre à sa besogne. Yacinthe et elle se voyait plus régulièrement tout comme les autres héritiers. La cousine était donc en confiance. Lors du premier match de février qui opposait Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, le match le plus en vu de l'année, tous les élèves étaient présents dans les gradins. Les héritiers contre les belles de Serdaigle, voilà comment le commentateur nommait les deux équipes à plusieurs reprises durant le match. Seulement, Dakota était la seule à vraiment avoir du talent et face à un Bayron très agile, un Dorian très motivé avec son record de 56 min à battre, une Dawn inépuisable, un Roy inviolable et une EJ déchaînée, la balance bascula très vite en faveur de Gryffondor. Cependant, à la fin du match, EJ se positionna vers la droite. Le cognard envoyé par une batteuse adverse se dirigeait droit sur la lionne de Gryffondor. Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…hop, EJ fit une esquive des plus remarquable qui n'arrêta donc pas sa course et fonça droit sur le public, droit sur Yacinthe…

Le cognard était si rapide et EJ si prêt des tribunes de Serdaigle que la pauvre Yacinthe Weasley ne put échapper au terrible cognard. Le choc fut vraiment violent. Elle le prit en pleine figure et fut transporter à l'infirmerie d'Urgence. Dorian et Bayron étaient très inquiet sur l'était de santé de leur cousine, vu le sang qui avait taché les gradins en bois.

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas repoussé ? S'écria Bayron.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait continuer sa route. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me suive, mentit EJ jubilant au fond d'elle.

Attend, EJ… à la vitesse ou il a été lancé, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour comme ça…enfin, tu le sais pertinemment !

Non… pas du tout…Et puis, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? On est amie maintenant…

Autant que je suis ami avec Wilson, rétorqua Bayron…Tu as plutôt intérêt à t'excuser !

M'excuser ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lancé ce cognard !

Pour une fois, intervint Roy en plaisantant…

Oh ça va toi, reprit Bayron. EJ…tu aurais pu le remettre en jeu !

Hé… quand je joue un match, je ne fais pas forcément attention à l'emplacement des gens dans les tribunes…je ne pouvais pas deviner la place de Yacinthe ! Tu me surestime !

Oh…non…dit Bayron avant de s'en aller à l'infirmerie.

Joli, le petit sortilège d'attraction, dit Dorian le sourire au coin…

Le quoi… ? Balbutia EJ

Ah lala…au moins, je sais que si je te cherche, un jour ou l'autre, je te trouve… continua son cousin. Mais bon… je ne dirais rien…

Il ne lui manque plus que la fourche et les cornes, dit à son tour Roy, plier en deux.

Roy ! Tu veux voir ce que je peux faire avec un balai, faute d'avoir une fourche ? Grogna la rouquine.

Oh oui… montre-moi, répondit alors Roy avant de prendre de l'avance sur la poursuite inévitable de sa copine dans le ciel.

Ah ces deux là…soupira Dorian.

Hors de porté de toute oreille indiscrète, EJ et Roy purent enfin rire de bon cœur…Dorian avait vu juste sur la feinte qu'avait pratiqué EJ pour paraître complètement innocente. La veille, Roy et elle avait ensorcelé le bague « Gagne Serdaigle » de sa cousine dans la plus grande discrétion. Elle devait d'abord s'assurer que le match était presque gagner pour pouvoir tisser les derniers fils de sa toile. La tactique d'attraction par la chaleur et le cognard n'y verrait que du feu…En se concentrant sur l'animal qui était en elle, la chaleur de son corps tomba en flèche et le cognard rechercha alors la chaleur la plus forte à sa portée lorsqu'EJ l'évita. Le badge était thermo-lumineux et vu que les élèves dans le gradin n'était pas réchauffé par un quelconque effort physique, le cognard se dirigea donc vers Yacinthe et la percuta.

Celle-ci resta deux jours à l'infirmerie et en sorti avec un nez axé un peu plus vers la gauche. Aucun remède n'arrivait à corriger ce petit défaut qui faisait tache sur son si beau physique. Il fallut plus d'une semaine pour que les ragots sur son dos s'étouffèrent. Même Dakota trouva la situation comique au point d'aller féliciter EJ entre deux cours et à l'abri des regards. Seul Bayron n'était pas très content du geste non officiel de sa cousine, mais de toute façon, aucune plaisanterie, même la plus drôle n'aurait pu dérider le visage à présent fermé du jeune Malefoy.

Sans pouvoir accuser sa cousine ouvertement, Yacinthe savait très bien que s'était signé Emily-Jane Weasley. Elle s'attendait à une vengeance mais là, elle reconnaissait au fond d'elle, qu'elle avait perdu la bataille pour la couronne de la plus sadique…mais, la guerre ne venait que de commencer.

**84. Spero Patronum**

Le mois de mars se présenta sous une tempête de neige. Tout en haut de la tour de Gryffondor, les héritiers avaient beaucoup de mal à dormir à cause du bruit du vent qui sifflait dans les combles situés juste au-dessus.

Et personne ne connaît un sort plus efficace que « silencio » ? Demanda Roy, son traversin sur ses oreilles.

Non… je ne vois pas, dit Bayron tout aussi gêné par le bruit. On devrait peut-être demander de l'aide aux préfets…

Ah non, pas les préfets, s'écria EJ…tout mais pas eux…

Tout ? Tu peux dormir avec ça ? Demanda Dorian

…Bon ok pour les préfets… mais ce n'est pas moi qui y vais.

Ni moi, répliqua Roy.

Encore moi, moi, dit Bayron, ils m'ont enlevé encore dix points hier pour mettre fait chopper à 22h05 hors des locaux de Gryffondor…

Qui alors ? Parce que je suis sur que tout le monde aura sa petite raison pour ne pas y aller…

On a qu'a tirer à la paille magique…dit Lisa qui sortait son nez de son magazine féminin « Sorcières et belles ».

La quoi ? Demanda Dawn.

La paille magique…on ensorcèle une paille et on lui demande de choisir au hasard.

Mais on n'a pas de paille ! Dit Jaye avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix.

Oh mais vous jouer sur les mots ! Grogna Lisa qui se dirigeait vers ce dernier. Tiens, on a qu'à prendre ça, reprit Lisa en tirant une plume de l'oreiller de Jaye.

Mais ce n'est pas une paille mais une plume !

Merci, je sais, rétorqua Lisa avant de lancer un sort avec sa baguette magique.

La plume s'élança alors en l'air en faisant de petit chemin à droite puis à gauche, cherchant pertinemment à se poser sur quelqu'un.

Maintenant, venez tous près de moi. Elle va se poser sur celui qu'elle aura choisi.

Sûrement une astuce de « Sorcières et belles » plaisant Dawn avec EJ qui pouffa de rire.

La plume continuait sa recherche et n'arrivait pas à se décider après cinq minutes de voltige dans la suite de Godric Gryffondor. Les héritiers commençaient à s'impatienter quand elle amorça soudain sa descente vers…Lisa.

Le sort n'a pas du fonctionner, dit alors Lisa un peu déçue.

Si si, dit EJ en faisant un signe de la tête, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et surtout, n'en profite pas pour draguer, Lisa… on a envie de dormir en paix très vite nous !

Quoi… mais non, attendez, le sort n'a pas fonctionné, c'est tout…

Trop tard Lisa, plaisanta Dorian à son tour… assume maintenant !

Mais…

Non, non, non… allez miss, allez donc faire la besogne, rigola Dawn qui la poussait à la porte avec EJ… A tout de suite, reprit-elle en faisant un signe de la main avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Lisa revient alors quelques minutes plus tard avec une formule efficace en poche. Les élèves purent enfin dormir. Un cours important les attendaient le lendemain, ils se devaient d'être en forme.

Les classes étant séparées sous ordre du directeur, monsieur Harry Potter, EJ et Roy s'embrassèrent donc, comme à l'accoutumé, avant d'aller dans les salles respectives. EJ, Bayron, Dakota et Aly se dirigeaient donc au cour de DCFM, enseigné par Lily Malefoy, celle qui terrassa le chef de la confrérie des Pures-Sang, Lucius Malefoy. Ce nom résonnait dans la tête de tous les enfants présents. Durant la guerre, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu un proche, et tout comme Vold…Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le nom des Malefoy était synonyme de respect… bon ou mauvais. Lily n'avait, en conséquence, aucun problème d'autorité dans sa classe et les élèves apprenaient assez rapidement toutes les notions les plus élémentaires de défenses. Elle put donc passer à un des sorts les plus importants et impressionnant qu'un sorcier apprend dans sa vie… le spero patronum.

Les premières dix minutes de cours furent consacrées à la théorie, la façon de se tenir, de prononcer et de remuer la baguette. Mais Lily savait pertinemment, que seul la pratique du sort motivait ses troupes. Elle demanda donc à tout le monde de bouger les tables vers le fond de la classe et de se rassembler sur le côté. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un placard en levant sa baguette et un épouventard en sorti. Tout comme son père, Lily n'avait peur que de la mort elle-même. Un détraqueur prit alors forme devant elle et commença à avancer.

Aujourd'hui, vous allez également apprendre une autre chose, ceci est un détraqueur. Lorsqu'il s'approche de vous, toute joie s'envole et la mort vous guette. Un seul baiser de leur part et vous mourez. Maintenant, il faut juste de la concentration, viser droit devant vous, prendre tout votre courage, penser à la chose la plus heureuse de votre vie et prononcer « SPERO PATRONUM ! ».

Une immense lumière blanchâtre sortit alors de la baguette de Lily. Une forme à quatre pattes s'avança assez vite, pour ne pas dire galoper jusqu'au détraqueur pour le faire disparaître. Tous les élèves avaient la bouche ouverte devant tant d'allégresse et de beauté face à la noirceur et la mort.

Maintenant, à vous !

Nous aussi, on va avoir un animal qui sort de la baguette ? Demanda une élève de Gryffondor.

Non, estimez-vous heureux de pouvoir sortir une petite étincelle pour aujourd'hui. Mais avec le temps et la pratique, oui, votre patronus pourrait ressembler à un animal mais ce n'est pas une chose obligatoire. Il peut s'exprimer sous différente forme. Allez, maintenant, un par un…

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Tous passèrent pour essayer. Certains y arrivèrent mieux que d'autres et c'est sans réel étonnement que les héritiers s'en sortent mieux que le reste de la classe. EJ fut la première des trois à se lancer. La chose qui la rendait la plus heureuse était le sourire de son copain au réveil. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à cette image et prononça la formule. Une grande vague de lumière émergea en dehors de la baguette et Lily n'eu même pas à prononcer le sien pour aider son élève à repousser l'assaillant. Lily la félicita et se dit au fond d'elle-même que la fille de Ron et d'Hermione avait vraiment de très grandes capacités magiques. Puis se fut au tour d'Aly qui réussit également à faire un joli patronus. Après, ce fut Liselle, une des quatre belles de Serdaigle. Très sur d'elle, elle fit un pas en avant pour se mettre en place. Elle pointa sa baguette et se concentra. Seulement, au lieu de sortir un lumière blanche et aveuglante, ce fut plutôt un mini feu d'artifice pitoyable qui tenta de sortir de sa baguette. Les Gryffondor furent pris d'un immense fou rire interminable. La cloche sonna la fin du cours, et les élèves sortirent les larmes aux yeux, la main sur le ventre tellement la scène fut comique.

Bayron, attend ! Dit sa mère. J'aimerais que tu essayes à ton tour.

Mais… je vais être en retard à mon cours de potion…

S'il te plait, tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir fait…Allez, mets-toi en place…concentre-toi.

Ok…

Bayron mis un pied en avant, pensa alors à une chose heureuse mais la seule à laquelle il pensa fut le premier baiser qu'il reçut de Shirley. La lumière blanche sortit alors de sa baguette. Elle fut si intense qu'un loup se dessina très subtilement sur les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du faux détraqueur. Seulement, le souvenir du premier baiser laissa très rapidement place au souvenir encore très récent et douloureux du départ de sa bien-aimée. Le patronus s'évapora alors en une demi-seconde et le détraqueur approcha dangereusement de l'élève. Avant Lily puisse intervenir, Bayron se sentit comme paralysé, rongé par le désespoir et s'évanouit.

**85. La seconde chance de Lily Malefoy**

Un son, puis une lumière et enfin une silhouette se profila devant Bayron qui avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Un ange fut la première impression qu'il eu en distinguant les formes avec beaucoup de difficulté mais il reconnut très vite la voix de sa mère.

Bayron, mon chéri…comment te sens-tu ?

J'ai la tête qui tourne 'man…

Ca va aller…

Que s'est-il passé ?

Ton patronus n'était pas assez positif, je le crains…pourrais-je savoir à quoi as-tu pensé ?

Shirley…

Oh… je vois… tout s'explique…

Tout ?

Oui…Pour commencer, tu devras venir me voir après les cours, on va travailler la maîtrise de ton patronus. Ensuite, il va falloir que vous m'expliquer certaine chose monsieur Malefoy…

Hein ?

Tu as fait apparaître une forme de loup au lancement du sort… j'ai pu clairement le distinguer. Je sais que tu es un sorciers aussi, si ce n'est plus, avancé pour ton âge comme pouvait l'être ton grand-père mais quand même…pour un premier essaie…Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ? Soupçonna la fille d'Harry Potter

Hein ? Mais non, maman, mentit le garçon.

Bayron, dois-je te rappeler qui je suis avant d'être ta mère ?

Non, maman…marmonna Bayron en baissant la tête.

Et dois-je te rappeler « qui » m'a élevée ? Reprit-elle avant de réaliser l'évidence.

Non, maman…

Bien…dit-elle avant de laisser un bref silence.Il vous l'a appris n'est-ce pas ?

Oui…avoua enfin Bayron après avoir réfléchi à quoi sa mère pouvait bien faire allusion.

J'avoue que je suis partagée entre la colère et l'admiration. Tu es si jeune…reprit Lily avec plus de douceur.

…

Je suppose que Dorian aussi…et EJ bien évidemment…continua la trentenaire qui reçu un signe positif de la tête de son fils. Si Ginny l'apprend…soupira t-elle avant de reprendre. Et depuis quand ?

Noël…

Quatorze ans…même ton grand-père et Sirius ne l'ont pas réussit si jeune…Un loup…Sirius doit-être fier n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Fais bien attention à toi Bayron. Si tu souhaite ne pas te déclarer, peu de gens doivent le savoir.

Tu vas le dire à père et grand'pa ?

Uniquement à ton père, pour le moment. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, tu le sais… et puis, il sera si fier de toi… je ne veux pas lui enlever ce plaisir. Tu fais vraiment notre bonheur, saches-le. D'ailleurs, c'est à toi que je pense quand je lances mon patronus, à toi et à ta naissance, au regard que ton père pose sur toi…après tout ce qu'on a vécu lui et moi, tu es notre bouffé d'oxygène. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu survivre à tant de choses. Tu ne pourras jamais nous décevoir, nous t'aimons sans condition mon chéri. N'ai jamais peur de te confier à nous. Si tu ne peux pas compter sur tes parents alors tu ne pourras compter sur personne. Nous t'aimons très fort !

Moi aussi maman…Je peux…réessayer ?

Vas-y…Et penses à quelques chose de plus positif cette fois.

Bayron se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Les paroles de sa mère lui avaient fait un bien immense. Lui aussi adorait ses parents. Il était conscient qu'il avait de la chance de les avoir. Son cœur était rempli d'amour pur à cet instant. Il prononça alors la formule après que sa mère avait relâché un épouventard transformer en détraqueur. Une immense lumière sortit alors de sa baguette, une forme de loup encore plus visible se dessina en direction de l'ombre menaçante et le terrassa. Bayron était plus que satisfait de sa réussite et se tourna vers sa mère.

Merci maman…

Tu as pensé à quoi pour obtenir ce patronus presque parfait ?

A toi…Je t'aime maman, dit-il avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère.

Je sais que c'est dur mon garçon. Laisse le temps cicatriser ta blessure. Ne lutte pas contre tes sentiments. Tu as le droit d'être malheureux, ça fait partit de l'apprentissage de la vie. Et crois-moi, je sais ce que tu vis… si je peux te donner un conseil d'après mon expérience, c'est de prendre un jour après l'autre. Tu finiras par y penser de moins en moins souvent, puis plus rarement et enfin qu'occasionnellement. D'ici quelques temps, ton cœur acceptera de s'ouvrir de nouveau et la vie te paraîtra plus belle à ce moment là. En attendant, concentre-toi sur une chose positive. Tu as des amis super, une famille qui t'adore, tu es brillant dans tes études et tu es le sorciers le plus doué de ta génération. Fixe-toi sur ça…l'amour arrivera en son temps, crois-moi.

Tu es sur ?

Oui mon chéri…regarde, à ton âge, j'étais seule, sans espoir, je pouvais mourir d'un instant à l'autre et puis, j'ai fais ce bon temporelle sous la menace de ne plus exister et j'ai rencontré ton père et connu mes parents, je t'ai eu toi…et tes frères…Je crois que je suis le parfait exemple que tout le monde a une deuxième chance.

Merci maman…ça m'a fait du bien.

Parfait, sur ce, file en cours !

Bayron partit en courant pour rejoindre la salle des Potions. Il avait vingt minutes de retard et le professeur enleva plus de quarante points à Gryffondor après l'avoir sévèrement engueulé. EJ lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et il lui répondit « elle sais… » avant que le professeur ne le gronde de nouveau et lui enlève dix points pour bavardage inutile.

A midi, EJ, Aly et Bayron retrouvèrent les autres dans la grande salle. Dorian et Roy les attendaient avec impatience pour savoir comment c'était passé le cours qu'ils allaient avoir l'après-midi. Aly raconta alors l'essaie de la Serdaigle et un nouveau fou rire se déclencha à la table de Gryffondor.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Meredith était furieuse de les voir si heureux.

Rigolez sale Gryffondor…Vous rigolez moins d'ici peu…

EJ et Aly demandèrent des explications sur le « elle sait » à Bayron mais celui-ci leur demanda d'attendre ce soir pour en parler.

**86. Doutes et certitudes**

Après le repas, ce fut au tour de Dorian, Roy, Lisa, Dawn et Jaye ainsi que Meredith Blake et Léonard Callaghan de se rendre au cours du professeur Malefoy. De la même manière que pour les autres classes qu'elle avait, elle fit quelques indications théoriques avant de passer à la pratique. Elle fit par ordre alphabétique et c'est donc Meredith qui fut la première. Baguette, droite, regard bien en face, elle prononça la formule très clairement. Une lumière sortie de sa baguette à sa grande satisfaction et fit reculer l'épouventard transformé en détraqueur. Les Serpentard applaudirent la performance de leur meneuse qui se permit de lancer un regard remplis d'arrogance à Dorian et Roy. Puis Lisa fit à son tour un essaie qui fut malheureusement très minable. Un minuscule jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette et le détraqueur n'eu pas de mal à s'approcher d'elle. Heureusement, Lily Malefoy lança le sien qui débouta l'épouventard. Les uns après les autres, les élèves s'essayèrent avec plus ou moins de réussite. Roy Garner fut très enthousiaste lorsque vint son tour. Lui aussi pensa très fort à EJ… mais il fut également très vite submergé par un doute qui coupa net le sort, laissant ainsi le détraqueur finir de le couvrir de désespoir. Le professeur éloigna une fois encore le détraqueur et alla voir comment allait le jeune homme.

Roy, comment allez-vous ?

Pas bien…murmura le garçon en se tenant la tête…

Très bien. Quelqu'un pourrait-il l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Lily.

Moi, se proposa Dawn.

Faite très attention, et allez-y doucement… je crois que la chute à été mauvaise…

Dawn amena donc Roy à l'infirmerie après quelques arrêts demandés par ce dernier, ta tête lui faisant trop mal.

A quoi as-tu pensé, demanda son amie curieuse.

EJ…

Alors pourquoi est-ce que…

Monsieur Garner, nom d'un balai en bois… que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda madame Pomfresh.

Détraquer…cours…mal à la tête…tombée…furent les seuls mots du garçon trop content que quelqu'un s'occupe de ses blessures.

Dans la classe, ce fut au tour de Dorian de se lancer. Lily le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'impatience… elle s'attendait à voir le travail de Sirius s'exprimer. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Dorian Potter, le fils de Ginny et Harry Potter, le fils du survivant était là, dans la salle, regardant l'épouventard devenir un détraqueur sous ses yeux. Il devait trouver une pensée positive…une pensée…vite…quand avait-il été heureux…avec qui ? En faisant le bilan de sa vie en quelques secondes, Dorian choisit alors sa famille, sa sœur, Katline et Sirius. A la pensé de ce dernier, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Dorian avant qu'il ne prononce la formule.

Spero Patronum ! S'écria Dorian magnifiquement en phase avec sa baguette.

L'attente de Lily fut donc récompenser. Un magnifique lumière blanche et opaque sortit alors de la baguette de Dorian. A la grande surprise de beaucoup d'élèves, une forme animal se forma à l'avant de la lumière, courrant pour repousser le détraqueur. Mi loup, mi chien, il était clair pour Lily que cette apparition révélait l'animal qui sommeillait en Dorian. Elle remarqua alors que son fils et son frère se ressemblaient beaucoup intérieurement. Elle ne put se sentir très satisfaite du travail de son frère et le félicita sous le regard noir de Meredith. A la sonnerie, Lily demanda à Dorian de rester.

Monsieur Potter… un instant s'il vous plait.

Oui professeur, dit-il avec toujours autant de difficulté en parlant de sa sœur aînée.

Dorian, je tenais à te féliciter, plus personnellement cette fois-ci. C'était magnifique.

Merci Lily.

Je vais me permettre d'en rapporter les moindres détails à notre cher directeur…et père, sourit la jeune femme.

(Sourire) J'ai justement pensé à lui et à maman…

La famille, c'est une valeur sur dans notre lignée. Toutefois, je tiens à te dire que pour les détails, je m'arrêterais à ce que j'ai vu, et non à ce que j'ai découvert.

Découvert ?

Fait pas l'innocent Dorian Potter… tout comme je l'ai fait remarquer à mon fils ce matin, il est impossible de donner une forme animale à son patronus lors d'un premier essaie sauf si le sorcier est déjà conscient de l'animal qui est en lui.

Quoi ?

Sirius… moi aussi, il m'en a apprit des choses…toutes sortes de choses…mais une en particulier.

… Laquelle ?

La même que celle qu'il vous a apprit à Noël… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Il me reste plus qu'à voir celui d'EJ…il en a fallu de peu ce matin. Je savais déjà pour Alysson MacGregor. Mais contrairement à vous, elle préfère le réfréner apparemment.

Oui… elle l'a toujours mal vécu, comme une honte familiale…on a voulu lui montrer qu'elle avait tord…

Oh je n'en doute pas !

Tu vas le dire à papa ?

Non, il ne pourrait pas le cacher à Ginny et je suis pas sur qu'elle soit aussi enthousiaste que nous à ce sujet. Sirius passerait un mauvais quart-heure. Et puis, moins de gens le sauront mieux ça vaudra. Toutefois, Drago le saura, je ne vais pas lui mentir pour Bayron et le connaissant, il va se douter pour toi et pour EJ. Que je ne vous surprenne pas dans le parc la nuit… je connais votre secret maintenant !

Promis.

Bon allez… vas à ton cours, et encore bravo !

A la fin de la journée de cours, EJ apprit que Roy était, encore, à l'infirmerie. Inquiète, elle s'y rendit presque en courant. Dawn était resté avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie et ils jouaient aux cartes magiques en rigolant quand la rousse entra dans la pièce.

Je vois que tu n'es pas si malade que ça, pesta EJ qui s'était inquiétée comme une folle pour rien.

Mon cœur ! Sourit Roy

Ah, tu te souviens que j'existe, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Je vais vous laisser, dit Dawn qui ne voulait pas subir la jalousie de son amie. A tout à l'heure EJ, Roy, a plus.

A toute, répondit Roy en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me suis laisser avoir par le détraqueur, dit Roy sans aborder la raison de son échec.

Oh…

Je me suis cogné la tête en tombant évanoui. Le prof a trouvé préférable que je vienne ici et madame Pomfresh refuse de me laisser sortir avant 19 heures.

Bon, ravie de voir que tu vas finalement bien.

Inquiète ?

Moi ? Pourquoi ? S'offusqua EJ sur sa garde.

Même pas un peu ?

Bon ok… Mais juste un tout petit peu, fit-elle accompagnée d'un geste de deux de ses doigts.

Le soir, les héritiers se scindèrent en deux. Lisa, Dawn et Jaye descendirent à la salle commune pour faire un exposé avec deux autres de leur classe. Les cinq autres en profitèrent pour aborder le sujet délicat de la journée. Un des parents était au courant du fait qu'ils étaient des animagis. Enfin, tous, non pas encore, Roy avait encore beaucoup de mal et EJ lui promit alors de lui des cours particuliers, chose qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme.

**87. Un match peut en cacher un autre**

La fin mars donna l'occasion aux héritiers de fêter l'anniversaire, les quatorze ans pour être plus précis, de Dorian. Les nymphes du huitième s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. La mère du concerné lui envoya de nombreux cadeau ainsi qu'un provenant de sa petite sœur Katline. Contrairement à Bayron, Dorian adorait fêter ses anniversaires. Il y mettait un point d'honneur sous prétexte qu'on n'avait pas un an de plus tous les jours et que ça en valait la peine de marquer le coup. La petite fête entre amis fut très sympa. Bayron retrouva enfin le sourire et rigola autant que les autres aux différentes pitreries de Roy, EJ et les nymphes.

Le week-end qui suivit fut le quatrième matchs des équipes seniors de l'école : Serdaigle contre Serpentard, ou pour être plus exacte, Dakota contre Meredith. Les deux filles ne pouvaient pas se voir et tous savaient bien pourquoi. Dakota était belle, radieuse, brillante qui réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et Meredith était médisante, d'une beauté assez banale qui exerçait de nombreuses menaces et coup bas pour réussir à s'imposer à Poudlard. Beaucoup les comparaient à la « belle » et la « bête ». Quand Bayron racontait ça dans les nombreuses lettres qu'il envoyait à son père, celui-ci lui répondait que cette Meredith lui rappelait une certaine Pansy Parkinson, il lui conseillait de se méfier d'elle et de pas trop l'approcher. Drago indiquait à son fils, oh combien, une fille de ce genre peut-être lourde quand on les a dans son sillage. Bayron prit note du conseil de son père.

Pour des raisons tactiques et stratégiques, Bayron et quelques autres héritiers se rendirent donc voir le match dans les tribunes de Gryffondor. Histoire d'amplifier l'ambiance glaciale qu'il y avait déjà sur le terrain, un orage noir passa juste au-dessus de l'école, inondant ainsi le jeu de pluie intense et d'éclairs foudroyants. Les quatre belles de Serdaigle, toutes dans l'équipe senior, se donnaient un mal de chien à augmenter l'écart de scores entres elles et l'équipe de Serpentard. L'enjeu n'était plus de gagner la coupe, qui était déjà presque dans les mains du capitaine de Gryffondor, mais uniquement une histoire de fierté entre deux demoiselles, deux poursuiveuses, deux filles qui cachaient un autre motif intérieurement. Elles se disputaient le souafle comme deux harpies auraient pu se battre pour une proie. Les joueurs de Gryffondor assis et trempés dans leurs gradins assistaient au spectacle avec stupeur.

A croire qu'il y a une histoire de mec là-dessous, commença Roy tout en enlevant une grosse goutte d'eau qui pointait à son nez.

Je vois mal Meredith aimer qui que ce soit…continua Bayron.

Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du souafle reprit Roy…je suis bien content de mettre débarrasser de ce genre de chose, dit-il en regard EJ avec amour.

Arrête, je suis sur que parfois tu regrettes ton passé de Don Juan… la drague, tu as ça dans la peau toi, dit Dorian qui aimait bien mettre la merde dans le couple de sa cousine histoire de rigoler un peu.

DORIAN JAMES POTTER ! Rugit EJ !

Oui, m'dame, m'excuse m'dame… rigola de nouveau Dorian.

Tu sais, avec ta cousine, c'est tous les jours que je la drague pour qu'elle reste avec moi…vu son… « adorable petit caractère » chuchota Roy à son ami qui fut plié de rire à cette réflexion.

Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas par amour…pouffa Dorian.

Regarder, Dakota fait la fin d'Ellys ! S'émerveilla EJ

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve…à sa soit disant meilleure amie, dit Bayron avec dégoût.

Tu ne disais pas ça en première ni en deuxième année, cher monsieur Malefoy, fit Dorian d'humeur joyeuse et taquin ce jour là.

La ferme Potter ! Lui répondit l'intéressé.

Ouh là… en plein dans le mille…

Dorian, tu te tais ou je t'en colle une ! Dit Bayron avec peu de sérieux.

Ok ok… j'arrête de t'embêter avec ton ex amour de jeunesse…

DORIAN ! Rugit à nouveau Bayron. Arrête avec ça ! Il ne sait rien passé entre elle et moi, c'est à peine si elle sait que j'existe et je m'en portes pas plus mal !

Oui oui…balbutia Dorian qui regarda à nouveau le match.

Les deux filles continuaient leur combat personnel qui se transforma en règlement de compter.

Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec tes airs hautains ? Lança Meredith en la poussant vers la droite

Arrête Blake, je vais finir par croire que tu as un cœur… et je sens que je vais vomir, rétorqua la Serdaigle qui venait de récupérer le souafle.

Il est à moi !

Oh mais libre à toi d'espérer qu'il te regarde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sans mépris !

Parce que tu crois qu'il te suffirait peut-être d'un battement de cil pour qu'il tombe dans tes bras ?

Si je le voulais, oui ! Contrairement à toi, face de chien, je sais être persuasive en amour.

Espèce de…

Ne te donne pas la peine Blake…toute insulte de ta part est un compliment… et merci pour le souafle, dit la blonde avant de donner un coup de balais à sa rivale qui perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber à peu de chose près.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Serdaigle remportait le match avec peu de point d'avance mais l'honneur était sauf. Ils se devaient de rester au moins à la seconde place vu qu'il était impossible de remonter maintenant à la première à la grande satisfaction des rouges et or. Une fois au sol, Meredith lança un regard noir à la plus populaire des quatre belles de Poudlard et se promit au fond d'elle de lui monter laquelle des deux gagneraient le réel enjeux. Les héritiers notèrent que Dakota avait eu plus de volonté à gagner que lors du match contre eux. EJ la première fut légèrement déçue que sa meilleure amie ne se soit pas donnée autant contre elle, et se dit qu'elle lui demanderait certainement une explication lors de la prochaine soirée entres joueuses de quidditch, le samedi qui venait.

Bayron reprenait goût à la vie quatre mois après le départ de sa copine. Comme le lui avait dit sa mère, le temps arrangeait bien les choses et un soir, il se surprit de constater qu'il n'y avait pas pensé de la journée. Après s'en être voulu d'oublier si vite Shirley, il se dit que finalement, c'était mieux ainsi et qu'il devait continuer sa route, sans elle.

D'autres avaient également noté ce changement chez Bayron. De nombreuses filles lui adressaient des sourires mielleux dès qu'il les regardait. Mal à l'aise avec cette nouvelle notoriété féminine, il essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir de ces situations périlleuses. La seule chose qui pouvait le mettre en rogne, c'était la présence trop proche à son goût des quatre blondes en cours. Supporter Dakota et sa clic, lui demandait un véritable sang froid. En plus, pour rajouter à ça, EJ était amie avec elle depuis quelques temps, et il n'aime pas vraiment ça. Heureusement, la présence d'Aly exerçait comme un tampon catalyseur à ses envies de leur lancer un sort de « fermetabouche ».

**88. Lionne vs vipère**

EJ, Aly et Bayron se rendaient à leur cours de Divination de l'après-midi. Les quatre se trouvaient déjà sur place et se racontaient apparemment les derniers potins de l'école en gloussant comme des dindons. Dakota les vit arriver et en prenant un air supérieur, elle lança la première hostilité de la journée.

Alors Malefoy, remit de ton bobo au cœur d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ?

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Wilson !

Hé, ne prononce pas mon nom de famille Malefoy, sortant de ta bouche c'est presque une insulte !

Dakota…souffla EJ…

Oh mais je ne fais rien de mal EJ… je ne répète que ce que j'ai entendu et que personne n'ose lui dire en face ! Je lui rends service !

Alors ferme là, et là, tu me rendras service… reprit le garçon.

Il faudra t'habituer à ma présence Malefoy, je te rappel qu'EJ est mon amie, et crois le ou pas… bientôt, tu pourras me supplier de rester près de toi ! Chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de Bayron avant d'entrer en cours.

Essaye toujours !

J'adore les défis, Malefoy… saches-le !

Ca, il s'avoua qu'il voulait bien le croire… et ça ne présageait rien de bon…pour lui !

La soirée entre joueuses se déroulaient en toute intimité dans un des salons du château. Le club des joueuses était privé et restreint à elles seules. Il faut dire qu'il y avait peu de filles généralement dans les équipes de Quidditch. Le plus gros concentré était dans l'équipe senior de Serdaigle qui en comptait quatre et celle de Gryffondor qui en avait trois. Serpentard n'avait que Meredith et Poufsouffle en avait que deux. Les autres filles venaient des équipes juniors et le nombre ne dépassait pas dix pour les huit équipes. Toutes ne discutaient pas forcément ensemble, et des petits groupes se formaient généralement au quatre coins de la pièce. EJ était avec les quatre avec Dawn alors que Kate Fisher, la troisième joueuse de Gryffondor, traînait plus avec celles de Poufsouffle. EJ profita de l'occasion pour demander à sa meilleure amie ce qui lui a prit lors du dernier match.

Tu étais déchaînée samedi dernier contre Serpentard, ou devrais-je dire contre Blake…Tu avais mangé quoi ? Des bombons vengeurs ?

Oh…ça…hé bien, disons qu'on a rajouté quelques enjeux au challenge…

Enjeux ?

Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est entre elle et moi.

Ah… bon ok… si tu veux…et puis, je voulais te demander d'être un peu plus cool avec mon cousin. Il a traversé quelques chose de dur…il n'a pas besoin de tes moqueries en ce moment, laisse-le reprendre surface s'il te plait.

EJ… Malefoy sait se défendre crois-moi. Et je sais ce que je fais… je ne suis pas non plus une idiote sans cœur !

Ah bon ? Intervint Meredith… Tu as un cœur, toi ? Toi la mangeuse d'homme ? Toi, comment ça s'appelle… ah oui, la menthe religieuse de Poudlard ? Idiote, ça je savais mais un cœur… laisse-moi rire !

Va donc cracher ton venin sur une autre Blake… tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi !

C'est ça… parles toujours… Bientôt tu feras moins la fière…

Ah oui ? Hé bien, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai déjà marqué des points… répliqua Dakota sous l'approbation de ses trois consœurs.

Des points ? S'interrogea EJ.

Mêles-toi de tes affaires la rouquine !

LA QUOI ? REPETE UN PEU BLAKE POUR VOIR ? S'époumona EJ, réagissant au quart de tour.

Oh mais la lionne de Gryffondor se rebelle ? Se moqua Meredith

Meredith Blake n'eu pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse qu'EJ était déjà sur elle à lui montrer ce qu'une lionne savait faire pour éloigner ses ennemis de son territoire. Toutes les filles essayèrent de les séparer mais ce fut vraiment difficile de le faire sans en ressortir avec des ecchymoses également. Dakota réussit tout de même à calmer la fauve avec l'aide de Dawn et les deux autres filles de Serpentard rattrapa à temps la vipère avant qu'elle ne fonce, cheveux complètement ébouriffé, sur EJ maintenue de force.

TU ME LE PAYERAS WEASLEY ! PAROLE DE SERPENTARD !

QUAND TU VEUX !

Il fallut une force surhumaine pour maintenir les deux filles loin l'une de l'autre. Dakota et Dawn raccompagnèrent EJ jusqu'au tableau de Gryffondor. Dakota les salua et rentra à son dortoir. Dawn aida EJ à monter les marches qui étaient de vrai poignard pour les jambes en sang d'EJ. Il était hors de questions de se rendre à l'infirmerie au risque de se voir retirer des points et surtout l'autorisation de continuer les réunions du club. Lorsqu'elle entrèrent finalement dans la suite. Roy fut prit de panique en voyant l'état de sa copine.

EJ ! Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et qui t'a fait ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie… et ça c'est quoi ? Une morsure ? On t'a mordu ? Qui, EJ qui ?

EH ! TU ME LAISSES EN PLACER UNE ? Rugit EJ.

Bah parle, dit Bayron tout aussi inquiet comme le reste du groupe d'ailleurs.

Alors ? S'impatienta Roy qui aidait Dawn à l'asseoir sur son lit. Regarde-moi tout ce sang sur ta robe… non mais franchement, dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué ? Je ne peux pas te laisser cinq minutes sans surveillance ! Rigola enfin Roy qui regardait la pauvre EJ pitoyable et défigurée.

Voilà le résultat quand on insulte la lionne de Gryffondor, plaisanta Dawn… si vous aviez vu dans quel état est Blake… vous ne vous inquiéteriez pas pour EJ… c'est rien à côté de l'autre… pouffa de rire Dawn. On s'y est mis à deux avec Dakota pour les séparer… un vrai combat de coqs ou de fauves pour êtres plus précises.

Non mais vraiment EJ… sérieux… tu ne sais pas te tenir ? Demanda Dorian les bras croisés

Donne-moi ton bras que je regarde ça, dit Roy avec une voix intentionnée.

AILLE… LACHE MOI, TU FAIS MAL ! Rugit EJ qui retirait son bras avant que Roy ne puisse prononcer une formule de guérison classique.

Chochotte ! Plaisanta le garçon, je n'ai rien fait encore !

REDIS-MOI CA ROY ET TU VAS DEVINER DANS QUEL ETAT EST BLAKE, Rugit à nouveau EJ.

Allez donne-moi ton bras mon amour, reprit-il avec douceur ce qui calma directement EJ. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…Allez… donne !

Mais fais attention, s'il te plait… elle a de bonnes dents la Blake… de vraies dents de vampires …

Elle ne t'a pas loupée…dit-il avant de prononcer plusieurs formules de soin de premier secours.

Et elle t'a dit quoi pour qu'elle te mette dans cet état de fureur ? Demanda Dorian

Heu…

Elle l'a traité uniquement de « rousse »… dit Dawn avant de se tordre de rire… C'était phénoménal… vous avez vraiment raté quelques chose, poursuit-elle en pleurant presque tellement son ventre lui faisait mal à force de rire. On était à deux pour la retenir ! Oh faut pas la chercher notre EJ… la lionne a de très bonnes griffes...C'était à faire pipi dans sa culotte, explosa Dawn qui entraîna un fou rire générale dans la chambre.

J'aurais bien voulu te voir en action mon amour, dit Roy en regardant EJ droit dans les yeux. Vachement sexy…plaisanta t-il avant qu'EJ le frappe sur l'épaule pour lui signaler son mécontentement à la remarque.

Après vingt minutes de soin et deux heures de bavardages à propos de la bagarre et du cas Meredith Blake et Dakota Wilson, les héritiers s'endormirent enfin paisiblement.

Dans une autre pièce du château, une jeune fille se soignait mais seule. Meredith était dans la salle commune de Serpentard, méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Elles me le payeront… oh oui, serment de Blake… elles me le payeront toutes les deux…

**89. Jugement trop hâtif ?**

Le temps s'améliorait au fur et à mesure que le mois d'avril laissait place au moi de mai. Les premiers rayons de soleil avaient redonné la pêche à de nombreux élèves et, l'humeur générale était remontée en flèche. Pour ajouter à l'esprit joyeux des élèves de Gryffondor, le dernier match qui les opposait à Poufsouffle fut un régale des yeux. Leur équipe menée non officiellement par Dorian fit un vrai massacre. Même Dakota Wilson disait à ses amies qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que les joueurs de Gryffondor sur le terrain… Ca en était presque ennuyeux…

Mais ce qui rendait les élèves les plus âgés heureux c'était la prochaine sortie annoncée à Prés-au-lard. EJ et Roy prétexta d'être pressé pour acheter une chose dont personne n'entendit le nom pour se retrouver un peu seul à se bécoter. Dorian et Bayron accompagné d'Aly, Dawn et Jaye se rendirent alors ensemble pour acheter quelques friandises, boire une bonne bierreaubeurre et se balader dans les rues et les boutiques. Lisa, avait accepté l'invitation des quatre de Serdaigle d'y aller avec elles. Bayron y voyait quelques chose de louche mais Lisa s'indigna de cette remarque et lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, susciter l'intérêt des autres. Ne voulant pas créer un conflit diplomatique entre héritiers, Bayron n'insista pas, du moins, devant elle. Dawn avait sa propre théorie.

Pas que je n'aime pas Lisa, bien au contraire, mais depuis septembre, elle a beaucoup changé et elle s'intéresse plus au garçon et à son apparence qu'à ce que peux penser ses amis de son attitude…

Dawn… tu exagères sérieux… coupa Dorian.

JE sais que c'est ton ex, mais reconnaît le… il n'y a pas que physiquement qu'elle a changé, elle est vachement plus distante avec nous maintenant, et son centre d'intérêt est de toujours être la plus belle de nous quatre… comme si on faisait un concours de beauté, Aly, EJ, moi et elle… c'est complètement ridicule.

Je ne sais pas…marmonna Dorian… elle n'était pas comme ça l'année dernière.

Elle recherche peut-être notre attention, dit Dawn avec une pointe de tristesse. C'est vrai qu'on ne fait pas vraiment attention à elle. Elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de quidditch et Aly et Jaye sont toujours ensemble quand on est pas là. Et vous et moi, on sait qu'Aly et Lisa ne s'apprécient pas forcément comme des meilleures amies…reprit Dawn en regardant Dorian au coin de l'œil puis Aly qui acquiesça.

Tu crois que les quatre essayent de la retourner contre nous, demanda Bayron persuadé d'un complot.

Je ne sais pas… dit Dawn.

Tiens, regarde qui entre… dit Dorian en faisant un coup de coude à Bayron.

Blake… j'espère qu'EJ ne va pas la voir…

Trop occupée, je pense, dit Aly en gloussant.

Ouai…bon, faisons comme si on ne les avait pas vus…dit Bayron qui mis alors sa main sur ses yeux.

Tiens, tiens, tiens… Les héritiers… quel surnom ridicule quand on y pense… intervint Blake accompagné de Léo Callaghan et de deux autres Serpentard. Oh, mais ou sont les deux sangsues ? En train de faire des mini Weasley ? Il y a vraiment du laxisme dans cette école, ou alors c'est sûrement du qu'elle est la nièce du directeur, elle a des droits particuliers… je suis sur que mes parents seront ravis de lire ma théorie lors de ma prochaine lettre.

La ferme Blake ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'écria Bayron prêt à lui bondir au coup.

A ta place, je ne chercherais pas la merde à EJ, reprit Dawn, je ne serais pas toujours là pour la retenir…si tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua t-elle en voyant Meredith rougir. Oh mais que vois-je ? De la peur ? Rigola Dawn.

Tu prends bien tes aises Davinson… je ferais profile bas également si j'étais toi, tes copains ne seront pas toujours là non plus pour te protéger, intervint Léo Callaghan.

Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Pesta la poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Ne tenant plus, Bayron se leva, prit Blake par le col de sa robe et l'emmena à l'extérieur du bar. Fille ou pas, il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre déverser ses insultes et ses menaces sur ses amis ; encore un point qu'il tenait de son père et de son grand-père. A l'intérieur les trois autres Serpentard furent retenus par les héritiers et continuaient leurs joutes d'insultes.

Une fois hors de porté de toutes oreilles enseignantes ou étudiantes venant de Poudlard, Bayron coinça Meredith Blake contre un mur dans une ruelle déserte.

Hum, je sens que la conversation risque d'être intéressante, fit Meredith avec un ton séducteur.

Ne t'avise plus jamais de venir menacer mes amis ou ma famille Blake, sinon…

Sinon quoi, interrompu la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Je te le ferais amèrement regretter, foi de Malefoy.

Il me semblait que tu reniais ton héritage Bayron ? Dit Meredith avec sarcasmes. A croire que parfois, tu aimes te venter d'avoir ce pouvoir de peur sur les plus faibles que toi…Tu n'es pas si différent de Lucius Malefoy, ton grand-père ! Reprit-elle avec force avant de sursauter au coup de poing que venait de faire Bayron à la gouttière voisine.

Ne redis jamais son nom en ma présence, rugit-il. Il n'est rien pour moi ! Le seul grand-père que j'ai dirige l'école qui a bien voulu d'une sale vipère comme toi pour élève. Et puis, je ne m'attaque pas au plus faible… fille ou pas… tu te sens bien assez forte pour insulter les gens avec plaisir. De ce fait, tu es loin d'être une faible surtout quand on voit les traces que tu as laissé à EJ…

Oh… elles se voient encore ? Je suis ravie de l'entendre…

Ne t'approche plus d'eux ! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi, et je suis beaucoup moins tendre que peux l'être EJ ou Dorian. Et la hargne que j'ai, viens de ma mère pour ta gouverne. Celle qui tua celui que tu a l'air d'apprécier.

Tu as un nom si prestigieux Bayron… il est vraiment dommage de voir comme tu l'utilises. Ton grand-père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il pouvait voir ça.

Laisse le donc là ou il est ! Je ne suis pas comme lui !

Pourtant tu juges bien les gens sans les connaître, tout comme lui.

C'est faux !

Tu le fais bien avec moi, Bayron ! Tu me catalogue sans même me connaître ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une famille aimante et disponible cher monsieur Malefoy. Ton père pourrait en témoigner, il me semble. Heureusement, que ta mère n'était pas comme toi, sinon tu ne serais pas là devant moi !

Les paroles de Meredith furent un choc pour Bayron. Il l'écoutait siffler tel un serpent s'insinuant dans son esprit. Elle avait raison. Il ne la connaissait pas et sans même chercher savoir qui elle était, il la détestait. Son état d'incompréhension s'accentua lorsque Meredith s'approcha dangereusement de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce geste aurait pu être pardonnable et sans conséquence si ce n'est que deux ou trois élèves passèrent à ce moment précis et ne purent s'empêcher de les voir. Avant que Bayron puisse la repousser, Meredith se glissa d'entre ses bras qui l'entourait depuis le début de la conversation et partie satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

**90. Jeux dangereux**

Depuis la sortie, Bayron était pensif. La remarque ou le baiser de Blake l'avait profondément marqué sans qu'il se l'avoue. Maintenant, quand il la voyait dans les couloirs, elle l'intriguait. Parfois, elle lui lança même un sourire qui le surprenait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire « Reprend-toi vieux, c'est une Serpentard » et puis la seconde suivante une autres réflexion lui disait « Ton père aussi l'était… ». Etait-il possible que Meredith ne soit pas si méchante au fond ? Pouvais t-elle avoir finalement un bon côté qu'elle cachait volontairement ? Et que voulait-elle dire par « tout le monde n'a pas une famille aimante » ?

Monsieur Bayron Malefoy ! Serait-il bon de vous rappeler que vous êtes en cours et non dans votre lit à rêvasser ! S'indigna le professeur d'histoire de la magie à deux pas de sa tête. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, et vous serez en retenue ce soir pour rattraper le retard que vous avez prit durant ce cours et ceux de la semaine dernière, je ne suis pas dupe !

Bien professeur, répondit Bayron l'air coupable.

Oh, et puisque cela fait rire miss Wilson, elle vous y accompagnera ! Rugit le professeur face au bouffonnement de deux des quatre blondes de la classe.

Oh non , professeur, ce soir, on a entraînement de quidditch !

Vingt points de moins à Serdaigle pour insubordination, surenchéri le professeur. Ca vous apprendra à tenir votre langue miss !

Bien professeur…

Bayron était déjà énervé d'avoir une heure de colle mais il devient plus que furieux et désespéré quand il comprit que Dakota serait avec lui, seul pendant presque une heure. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui pensait-il, après Meredith et son fichu baiser, voilà qu'il se prenait un tête a tête avec la miss-je-suis-la-meilleure. Lorsque Dorian et les autres l'apprirent à midi, un fou rire prit le groupe.

Bayron les collectionne en ce moment… c'est la série noire mon vieux… ça va passer, dit Dorian mort de rire, s'étouffant de peu avec son verre d'eau.

Elle n'est pas si méchante, dit EJ qui essayait de défendre son amie contre le reste du clan.

Je me passerais de tes remarques EJ…

Tu la juge sans la connaître Bayron, rétorqua EJ avec conviction.

Bayron fut encore une fois déstabilisé par cette phrase « Juger sans connaître ». Il en avait marre qu'on lui fasse ce reproche. Tout le monde se permettait d'en avoir des jugements sans fondement réel, mais il était le seul à ce le voir reprocher. Ca en était trop pour lui. Furieux, il se leva de table, lança un regard noir à EJ et lui répondit violemment.

Je préfère encore recevoir un nouveau baiser de Meredith que de passer cinq minute avec cette blondasse ! S'écria t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende clairement.

Meredith Blake fit alors un énorme sourire de satisfaction surtout quand Dakota lui lança un regard remplis de haine. Afin de donner le coup de garce à sa rivale, Blake se leva et répondit à Bayron.

A ton service Malefoy ! Dit-elle en levant son verre en l'air.

Bayron devint rouge écarlate. Il ne pensait pas avoir parler si fort. Maintenant, il venait de se ridiculiser devant toute l'assemblée et devant sa mère et son grand-père également en train de manger.

Tu as embrassé Blake, demanda EJ surprise et déçue à la fois.

Non, mais elle oui… précisa Bayron avant de s'en aller de la salle sous l'incompréhension générale de ses amis.

Dakota, de son côté, bouillonnait. Elle venait de se faire insulter et en publique par ce « petit prétentieux » comme elle le nommait. Il était clair dans sa tête qu'elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensé lors de la retenue.

Celle-ci arriva trop vite au yeux du jeune Malefoy. Il attendait adossé au mur près de la porte que le professeur arrive pour ouvrir. Dakota arriva à son tour.

Ta petite copine Serpentard n'est pas là avec toi ? Dit-elle en ouvrant les hostilités.

Fait comme si je n'étais pas là, on s'en portera mieux tous les deux.

Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser m'humilier sans réagir?

Fait ce que tu veux !

Ok !

Ce qu'allait faire Dakota, jamais il n'avait osé l'imaginer ni même le rêver. Il se prépara à recevoir des réflexions les plus blessantes possibles de la blonde. Il s'était armé à répondre. Il était prêt à se défendre et à mordre à son tour. Mais ce ne sont pas des insultes qu'il obtient de Dakota Wilson. Un quart de seconde après avoir dit le tout petit mot « ok », elle s'avança avec rapidité et assurance vers Bayron , la plaqua contre le mur avec ses main sur son torse et l'embrassa fougueusement. Pour le seconde fois, Bayron fut sous le choc, et là encore, il ne broncha pas et après quelques mouvements de bouche de la blonde, Bayron se surprit à y répondre. A ce retournement de situation, ce fut à Dakota d'être déstabilisée. La première chose qu'elle pensa fut « wouaho, il embrasse vraiment super bien » puis se fut « pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu… » accompagné par un sourire que Bayron capta. Autant pour Meredith le baiser fut bref et presque brutale, celui de Dakota était largement plus long et sensuel. Ni l'un ni l'autre voulait s'arrêter mais le toussotement du professeur qui venait d'arriver arracha les deux paires de lèvres de leurs occupations. Bayron et Dakota se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et orgueil oblige, l'un et l'autre firent semblant d'en être dégoûter.

Vous avez une drôle de manière d'exprimer votre haine, jeune gens… maintenant, entrez et placez-vous à une distance raisonnable pour une concentration nécessaire à votre devoir de colle. Intervint le professeur d'histoire de la magie

Il fut très difficile pour Bayron mais aussi pour Dakota de se concentrer après ce qui venait de ce passer. Bayron finit son devoir assez rapidement et lorsque le prof indiqua qu'ils pouvaient partir, Bayron ne se fit pas prier, laissant Dakota sur le carreau.

Sur le chemin du retour, beaucoup de chose se bousculait dans sa tête, trop de chose…Qu'avait-elle donc toutes en ce moment ? Toutes les filles qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture l'embrassaient.

Dakota m'a embrassé…se murmura t-il à lui-même…

Bayron, passa devant le bureau de sa mère encore présente et lui demanda une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il lui prétexta un surmenage du au devoir mais sa mère n'était pas dupe.

Tu sais… Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer un Serpentard. Il faut aller au delà des apparences parfois mon chéri.

'Man… j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas être méchant, mais j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça…je veux dormir et en paix.

Très bien…dit-elle en l'accompagnant à la réserve de potion.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Bayron avait une tête nettement plus sereine, prête à affronter une journée plus calme et paisible. Que pouvais t-il lui arriver de pire que ce qu'il avait eu ? Et bien la réponse n'attendit pas. A la fin du repas, tous les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre en cours. Bayron, EJ et Aly s'apprêtaient à se rendre au cours de Lily quand Bayron reconnu la voix de Meredith et Dakota. Suspicieux, comme à son habitude, il fit signe à ses amis d'avancer sans lui et approcha du couloir adjacent qui abritait la conversation.

Je l'ai eu avant toi !

Oui, mais moi, il a répondu au baiser !

Ca ne veut rien dire !

Oh que si ! Tu as perdu Blake ! Malefoy est à moi !

Crois ce que tu veux ! Je te prouverais le contraire !

Meredith, ne joue pas au jeux qui te sont étrangers. Je suis la plus forte en séduction. Tu as perdu d'avance ! Dit Dakota avec un ton menaçant et hautain.

Et toi, tu es bien trop sur de toi ! Bayron s'apercevra de ton manège avant même, que tu puisses lui prendre un deuxième baiser !

Arrête Blake, je vais finir par croire que tu en pince vraiment pour lui ! Te serais-tu fait prendre à ton propre jeu ?

Occupe-toi de tes affaires Wilson !

Oh…touchée ! Ricana la blonde. Ca en sera d'autant plus jouissif ! Termina la Serdaigle en partant avec un faux sourire vainqueur qui disparut très vite ; il n'y avait pas que Meredith qui s'était brûlée les ailes à ce pari…mais ça, Bayron ne le vit pas !

Rouge de colère, Bayron venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir par un stupide pari ! Il se souvint alors du match et des propos de Roy. C'était lui l'enjeux supplémentaire. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il voulait voir jusqu'ou ces deux filles seraient prêtes pour avoir le dessus. Bayron réalisa que maintenant, c'était lui qui avait les rennes du jeu et lui aussi voulait s'amuser…et se venger !


	11. Chapitre 91 à 100

**91. La chasse est ouverte**

Pendant que les demoiselles du clan des héritiers se réunissaient au huitième pour leur assez régulière « moment entre filles », les garçons dévastaient la chambre avec une bataille d'oreiller monstrueuse, faisant voler des plumes dans tous les sens à ne plus voir à deux mètres. Une fois tous les coussins dépouillés, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et se posèrent devant la cheminée pour un petit tournoi d'échec façon sorcier. Durant la partie de Dorian et de Jaye, Bayron repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu deux semaines plutôt entre Blake et Wilson. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait leur faire pour les remettre toutes les deux à leurs places.

Tu es bien songeur Malefoy, dit tout d'un coup Dorian.

Ouai…

Fais gaffe, on pourrait penser qu'il y a une fille la dessous, continua Roy avec ce sourire taquin qui le rendait si séduisant.

Non…deux…

HEIN ? S'étonna Roy presque dégoûter au fond de lui. DEUX ?

Je crois qu'on peut arrêter notre partie, dit Jaye tout aussi intéressé que ces deux autres amis d'en savoir plus.

Ok… raconte, et on veut des détails, insista Roy tout excité par la nouvelle.

Oh…heu… bah voilà… pour résumé, Roy avait raison lors du match de Serdaigle contre Serpentard

J'ai toujours raison… murmura Roy avec un sourire tout aussi ravageur. De quoi ?

Blake et Wilson… il y avait un autre enjeu… Moi !

TOI ? MEREDITH BLAKE ET DAKOTA WILSON ? S'offusqua Dorian.

Apparemment… de toute manière, depuis que Shirley n'est plus là… enfin, maintenant que je suis « libre »… je sens les regards…

ET ? S'impatienta Roy.

Et bien, pour commencer, Dakota me menace de sa présence plus que nécessaire avant un cour, puis Meredith m'embrasse lors de la sortie à Prés-au-lard après m'avoir fait un serment sur mon jugement la concernant, et enfin, Dakota qui m'embrasse à son tour avant la colle de la semaine dernière.

ELLE T'A EMBRASSE LA SEMAINE DERNIERE ? S'écria Roy

Oui…

ET TU ME… NOUS L'A PAS DIT ?

Heu non…

SALE EGOISTE ! Pesta Roy en croisant les bras…pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action dans notre groupe, tu aurais pu nous le faire partager !

Bon…et puis après… ne me dis pas que tu hésites entre les deux quand même, s'indigna Dorian presque dégoûté.

Bien sur que non… bien que Wilson embrasse plutôt bien, dit Bayron avec un sourire de satisfaction en y repensant. Je les ai entendues qui parlait de moi… j'étais une sorte de trophées qu'elles se disputaient. J'ai bien envie de les remettre à leur place…mais je ne sais pas comment…

Moi j'aurais bien aimé en être un… soupira Roy avec nostalgie.

Tu veux que j'aille le répéter à EJ ? Demanda Dorian voyant ainsi une ouverture pour le titiller un peu.

Fais pas chier Potter… laisse EJ là où elle est…tu sais très bien que je l'ai dans la peau ta cousine, répondit Roy en reprenant son sérieux très rapidement.

Ou la… rigola Dorian. Bon, que comptes-tu faire Bayron ?

Jouer les Malefoy je penses… je crois que je vais demander conseil à mon père. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre sur lui, c'est le genre de situation qu'il doit maîtriser…

Pourquoi pas…dit Dorian

Choses dites, choses faites… le soir venant, Bayron se rendit à la volière pour poster sa lettre. Lors du déjeuner du surlendemain, il en reçu la réponse avec impatience.

Alors ? Chuchota Roy à Bayron. Il te dit quoi ?

De les rendre jalouses toutes les deux… et de les faire tomber dans leurs propres pièges…

Vraiment sadique ton père…plaisanta Roy qui était très satisfait de la proposition du grand Drago Malefoy, tombeur de ses dames légendaires à Poudlard.

Ouai… ajouta Dorian… pas mal le beau-frère… je prends note si j'ai besoin…

Et il dit quoi d'autre ? Demanda Roy. Il donne des détails ?

Ouep… il dit que le mieux serait que je trouve une troisième fille, un « non-populaire » et que je m'affiche avec elle, version amélioré… tiens regarde, dit Bayron en donnant le parchemin à Roy.

C'est quoi ? Demanda EJ qui débarquait dans la conversation.

Oh rien, beauté… un truc de mec… pas intéressant… banale… un mot de son père sur… heu… sur la façon de …heu…un truc de mec quoi…tu sais que tu es superbe avec ta cette coiffure aujourd'hui… tu me donnes envies de t'enlever quelques heures et d'apprendre une nouvelle langue étrangère…finit-il par lui chuchoter à l'oreille la rendant rouge pivoine sa copine.

M'enfin, arrête Roy…balbutia une EJ gênée.

J'adore quand tu es aussi rouge que tes cheveux… lui dit-il en passant la main entre les mèches semi-bouclées d'EJ ce qui eu pour résultat qu'elle se tourne pour parler à Dawn de quidditch.

Bonne tactique murmura Bayron à son voisin. Je suis impressionné…

Merci… ça marche à tous les coups… rigola discrètement Roy avant de lire la lettre tranquillement.

L'idée du père de Bayron avait fait l'unanimité masculine du groupe. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la perle rare, une fille assez banale en premier abord, très discrète voir transparente aux yeux de beaucoup d'élèves et susceptible de faire pâlir les deux séductrices. Les garçons pensèrent que le mieux serait de la chercher à la bibliothèque, endroit de choix pour trouver LA fille idéale. Ils prétextaient de faire des recherches pour se mettre dans un coin de la salle, endroit stratégique pour voir l'ensemble des étudiantes présentes ce soir là.

Et que penses-tu de celle là ? Demanda Roy qui trouvait dans ce jeu une raison pour reluquer les autres filles de l'école en toute innocence.

Mouai… trop potable…dit Bayron qui recherchait vraiment la fille qui enragerait les deux autres.

Et l'autre, avec le livre dans les bras ? Demanda Dorian

Non, je cherche une fille simple et tranquille, celle-là va me coller jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité…

Et celle qui se lève ? Demanda Jaye qui se prenait à apprécier la chasse.

Pas mal Jaye… très bon goût, plaisanta Roy qui en trembla presque à l'idée qu'une chose comme ça puisse embrasser un homme dans sa vie.

Je crois que c'est perdu d'avance Bayron, on a fait le tour de la bibliothèque… elles sont soit trop jeunes, trop laide ou boutonneuse, dit Dorian en rigola à la grimace de Roy au dernier mot qu'il venait de prononcer, et des trop potable…rien qui convient.

Si ! S'exclama Bayron qui venait de se lever pour suivre une jeune fille maintenant de dos qui s'avançait dans le rayon des sorts de A à K de la bibliothèque.

**92. Accord entre amis**

Après un grand soupire d'encouragement personnel, Bayron s'approcha de la jeune fille qui semblait parfaite pour le piège destiné à Dakota et Meredith. Il s'avança derrière elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'il l'aperçue quelques minutes plutôt, Bayron eu la certitude que cette fille serait idéale. Studieuse, petite, effacée, un peu déphasée, lunette, coupe de cheveux plus que douteuse, elle déambulait dans les rayons à chercher un livre apparemment introuvable. Quelques seconde après l'avoir regardée de haut en bas, il s'aperçut qu'elle sautillait pour attraper un livre trop haut perché pour elle ; le prétexte idéal pour amorcer une conversation.

Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Bayron.

Oh…heu…oui…heu…s'il te plait…si ça ne te dérange pas…ça me ferait plaisir…enfin…oui…merci…balbutia la jeune fille troublée par l'intervention d'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard.

Voilà… Sort et Potions du XIIIèmes siècles… j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un livre de chevet pour t'endormir… bien qu'il doive être efficace dans ce rôle, plaisanta Bayron qui obtient par la même occasion un sourire charmant de la jeune fille.

Non…

Non quoi ? Non ce n'est pas un livre de chevet ou non il n'est pas efficace ?

Devoir…

Hein ?

C'est pour un devoir…essaya t-elle de dire impressionnée et mal à l'aise.

Ah…tu es en troisième année n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Et Poufsouffle…

Oui.

Je te fais si peur que ça ? Sourit Bayron.

Oui…

Hé, dit-il en relevant la tête avec son doigt, je ne vais pas te manger tout cru ni te lancer un sort de mauvais goût. Je voulais simplement t'aider à prendre ton livre.

Oui…

Dis, tu sais dire autre chose que oui et non ?

Oui, dit-elle avant de rire et de faire rire Bayron.

Je m'appelle Bayron Malefoy, Gryffondor en quatrième année.

Je sais…

Ah bon ?

Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, tes amis et toi.

Ah…Il y a des bons comme des mauvais côtés à être connu, dit Bayron en pensant fortement aux deux autres filles. Par contre, je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître ton prénom.

Tu veux le savoir ? S'étonna la jeune fille

Et bien, oui, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas ! Répondit le blond avec son sourire le plus charmeur

Oh…heu…Cecily Linley …

Enchanté Cecily. Viens, je veux te présenter à mes amis.

Moi ?

Mais non, à tous les livres qui croupissent derrière toi… bien sur toi ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Plaisanta Bayron avant de voir la Poufsouffle se retourner. Hé ! Arrête de croire que rigole de toi ! Allez viens.

Bayron prit la main de Cecily et sortit des rayons poussiéreux devant une bonne quarantaine d'élèves sous le choc. Le silence laissa place à de nombreux murmure, soupçons, chahuts et commérage en tout genre. Les trois héritiers restés en retrait eurent les yeux grand ouvert lorsque Bayron s'approcha d'eux avec la victorieuse du casting sauvage.

Je vous présente Cecily Linley, de Poufsouffle, Cecily, voici, Roy, Dorian et Jaye, mes amis.

Bonsoir, dit-elle timidement.

'Soir, répondit Jaye avec un geste de la tête, imité par les deux autres.

On était en train de faire nos devoirs, ça te dit de rester avec nous ?

Moi ?

Mais oui toi ! Allez assis toi.

La jeune fille fit donc connaissance avec les héritiers pendant au moins une heure et demi. Ils plaisantèrent sur les mimiques de la bibliothécaire qui s'efforçait de toutes ses forces de taire tous ces bavardages outrageux dans un tel lieu. Roy et Dorian l'imitaient derrière son dos ce qui récolta un bref sourire de la belle. Bayron était content de lui. Cecily était gentille, douce et très intelligente vu dont elle pouvait avancer dans ses devoirs à elle. A force de la regarder, il regretta presque le but de sa connaissance et se promit d'être honnête avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. En partant de la salle, Bayron salua ses amis et raccompagna sa nouvelle amie vers les appartements de sa maison.

Cecily… tu as l'air d'être une jeune fille sympa…et je ne vais pas te mentir.

Oh… bien sur murmura Cecily sincèrement déçue.

J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Hein ? Dit-elle en remontant son visage, surprit.

Je souhaite me venger d'une farce de mauvais goût qu'on m'a fait.

Une farce ?

Un pari pour être exacte. Blake et Wilson… tu les connais ?

Autant que je te connaissais…

Elles me prennent pour un objet dans leur concours de séductrice.

Je crois que je vois ou tu veux en venir.

Alors je ne vais attendre plus longtemps pour te demander si tu voudrais bien … paraître comme ma petite amie en public… je sais que c'est plutôt osé comme demande, tu es en droit de refuser…Je comprendrais…Tu n'as rien à y gagner dans cette histoire…

Juste en public ?

Oui…

Toi et moi, on ne sortira pas ensemble pour de vrai ?

Non…

Meredith et Dakota, c'est bien ça…

Oui…affirma Bayron.

C'est ok pour moi.

Ah bon ? S'étonna Bayron … à t'entendre, on penserait que tu as une vendetta personnelle

Qui ne voudraient pas remettre ces deux là à leurs places…moi j'en connais énormément…surtout à Poufsouffle ! Mais il faudra que ce soit crédible…

On a déjà marqué un point je crois… plaisanta Bayron en lui caressa le visage. Je te promets de ne pas te faire souffrir et de te respecter du plus profond de mon cœur Cecily Linley.

Et je t'aiderais du mieux que je le pourrais, sourit la jeune fille.

Amis ? Proposa Bayron.

Amis !

**93. Une incroyable nouvelle**

Depuis la première année, les huit élèves, qui composaient le clan des héritiers, s'étaient vu attribué le statut de « populaire ». Personne n'ignorait leur nom ni les liens qu'ils avaient entre eux. Beaucoup avait supposé une liaison entre Dorian et Aly en fin de première année et surtout en début de seconde, à tord, d'autres pensait que Lisa avait ensorcelé Dorian pour qu'elle sorte avec et la rumeur qui fut la plus rapide à circuler dans le château fut la relation improbable mais vrai d'EJ et de Roy. Si bien que voir une Poufsouffle main dans la main avec l'un d'entre eux et non le moindre, le fils du professeur de DFCM, le petit-fils du directeur, et le redouté héritier du nom des Malefoy, ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Lorsque Cecily Linley alla prendre son petit déjeuné le lendemain matin, toutes les filles de sa maison la harcelèrent de questions. Et pourquoi toi ? Comment as-tu fait pour l'approcher ? Comment est-il en vrai ? Vous êtes amis ou plus ? Et tu lui as vraiment tenu la main ? Plusieurs filles t'ont même vu discuter en tête-à-tête avec lui ?

La nouvelle amie de Bayron jouait le jeu à merveille et répondait, comme il avait été prévu avec son coéquipier, tel une amoureuse fier de sa pêche. Il en fallu donc peu pour qu'à son tour, la maison des Serdaigle soit mise au courant, et avec elle, Dakota Wilson.

Tu peux me répéter ça ? S'écria la blonde en avalant de travers ses céréales.

Je te jure, fit Liseul, l'une des quatre de Serdaigle, c'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. Il l'a entendu parler avec une de ses copines. Et pour lui, ils sortent ensemble…Dakota ? Ca va ? Demanda son amie inquiète de voir la blonde devenir blanche.

Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Quelqu'un sait qui c'est ? Elle fait partie d'un club, elle est bonne en une matière ? Elle a quoi de spéciale ? S'étonna la joueuse de Quidditch.

Rien, et c'est la le plus étonnant. Elle est une bonne élève, normal pour une Poufsouffle mais elle n'a rien de plus que toi ou moi.

Encore heureux ! S'étouffa Dakota ! Mais elle est ou ?

La regarde, juste au milieu de la table.

Où ça ?

Mais là, entre les deux garçons, tout le monde lui parle…

Cette chose entre les crevettes ?

Oui… c'est elle. Cecily Linley !

Cecily… quel drôle de prénom…pesta Dakota qui déclencha un rire de sa voisine. QUOI ?

Non rien…reprit Liseul en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Tu dois être mal renseigner, Liseul, Malefoy ne sortirait pas avec une…une…une …enfin cette chose… mais regarde, elle ressemble à rien !

Je croyais que Bayron ne t'intéressait pas plus que ça ? Qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant pour toi ?

Tu es de quel côté toi ? Du mieux ou de du sien ? Rétorqua Dakota en montrant discrètement du doigt un élève blond à la table des Gryffondor.

Je ne fais que répéter tes propres paroles Dak !

Tu t'en souviens quand ça t'arrange toi…marmonna une autre des quatre ce qui provoqua une franche rigolade entre les quatre amies qui passèrent ensuite à un autre sujet.

De table en table, de murmure en murmure, celle de Serpentard fut à son tour mise au courant de l'affaire. Meredith mangeait tranquillement en regardant de temps à autre en direction de la table rouge et or et une personne plus particulièrement. La cuillère remplie de céréales rondes et croustillantes se faisait de plus en plus hasardeuse vers la bouche de sa propriétaire lorsqu'une conversation arriva à ses oreilles. Ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Meredith écouta avec intérêt ce qui se disait à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit « Malefoy dévergonde une Poufsouffle sans grand intérêt », la si minuscule boule soufflée au miel qui passait à ce moment la dans la gorge de Blake s'y coinça, empêchant de ce fait Meredith de respirée. La Serpentard mis ses deux mains à sa gorge, devint tout rouge, les yeux exorbités, à deux doigts de mourir étouffée. Heureusement, Leo Callaghan lui donna trois francs coups dans le dos sans aucune douceur qui eut comme résultat de propulser la céréale dans l'œil de celui qui était en face de Meredith. Sans même s'excuser pour cela, elle fonça directement au vif du sujet avec d'autres de sa maison.

Affligeant n'est-ce pas…dit Leo

IL QUOI ? S'écria Meredith

C'est la nouvelle du jour, Malefoy sort avec une débile de chez Poufsouffle ! Reprit Leo. C'est de mieux en mieux chez lui… bientôt il va porter des lunettes et se dessiner une cicatrice à la plume…pathétique…et dire qu'il est le petit-fils du grand Lucius…moi je crois plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un bâtard…

Leo…

Quoi ? C'est vrai…Que je sache…

Il reste un Malefoy…et un sang-pure.

Pure, pure… plus tellement…

Désolée, mais sa mère est une Potter/Weasley et son père un Malefoy. Trois familles très anciennes...

Ouai mais Potter est un sang-mêlé.

J'en connais qui sont à Serpentard et qui ont plus de dérapé sanguin que Bayron…rétorqua Meredith en faisant des sous-entendus pour son ami.

Soit…mais quand même…une Poufsouffle…faut être dingue et désespéré…

Ou ç'est peut-être qu'une rumeur…sans fondement…ça serait pas la première à faire ça pour attirer l'attention…

Ouai…

Meredith semblait sceptique à cette idée. Plus elle regardait Malefoy, plus elle observait des regards entre le blond et la Poufsouffle. Il faut dire que la mésaventure de Meredith fut presque applaudit à la table de Gryffondor. Dorian se retenait avec violence pour ne pas éclater de rire à se rouler par terre et Roy se cachait avec ses mains. Bayron, quand à lui, était très satisfait de la rapidité dont avait fait preuve la nouvelle et souriait à Cecily pour lui indiquer que le plan marchait parfaitement. Seulement, il était hors de question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Avant d'aller en cours avec les héritiers, Bayron se dirigea vers la table jaune et noire et se positionna juste derrière la jeune fille. A ce moment là, de nombreuses jeunes filles dont deux spécialement, s'attendaient à ce que Bayron remette très logiquement la vaniteuse en place, et c'est donc, surprises et déçues voir scandalisées qu'elles virent Bayron entourer la banale Cecily Linley de ses bras, lui parler délicatement à l'oreille et l'embrasser sur la joue. Plus personnes ne pouvaient à présent ignorer ce nom et ce fait, Cecily Linley était la nouvelle petite-amie de Bayron Malefoy.

Dakota Wilson fut la première à réagir. D'un seul bond, elle quitta sa table et la grande salle d'un pas décidé, afin de rattraper l'objet de convoitise. Meredith dégoûté d'être devancée resta finalement à sa place tout en la regardant partir, jouant les indifférentes pour garder la face devant les autres Serpentard.

Bayron! Attend! S'époumona Wilson

J'arrive les gars, ne m'attendez pas, dit Bayron au reste du groupe alors qu'EJ regardait son amie avec un oeil interrogateur. Quoi ? Demanda t-il à Dakota. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Des explications !

Je te demande pardon ? Il me semble que je ne t'en dois aucune ! Lui dit-il froidement.

Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être si glacial lors de notre dernier baiser !

Comme tu viens de le dire… c'était le dernier, le premier et le dernier.

Espèce de … commença à dire Dakota en s'approchant de Bayron en colère.

De quoi ? Hein ? De quoi… Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, moi je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Tu y a répondu, je te rappel !

Je suis poli ! Sourit Bayron avant de s'en aller rejoindre les autres, satisfait de sa réplique…très satisfait !

Dakota regarda le blond partir, le regard sans aucune colère, ce qui aurait été logique venant de sa part, mais blessé. Contrairement à ce que Bayron venait de lui faire croire, elle, elle avait vraiment apprécié ces quelques secondes d'intimités avec le Gryffondor, vraiment…

**94. Au-delà d'un regard**

Dakota déboutée, il ne restait plus qu'à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la Serpentard. La journée passa assez vite. Bayron retrouva Cecily à midi et s'affichèrent mains dans la main, de façon intentionnelle cette fois-ci, dans le grand hall. Tous les regards étaient forcément braqués sur eux, et Meredith la première.

J'ai vu Dakota te courir après ce matin… est-ce que ça a été ? Demanda Cecily à son supposé petit-copain.

On ne peut mieux ! Et ceci grâce à toi, lui dit-il en lui baisant la main comme un véritable gentleman.

Oh c'est rien tu sais…être la soit disant petite-amie d'un des garçons les plus en vue du moment, c'est loin d'être une véritable torture…, plaisanta Cecily.

Soit disant ? Questionna Bayron avec un regard très séducteur avant de l'embrasser délicatement sous le regard de l'assemblée. Tu disais ?

Hein ? Se reprit la jeune fille complètement déboussolée.

Tu disais soit-disant petite amie ? Moi je ne vois que ma petite-amie tout court devant moi…

Tu…tu es sérieux ? Je… je pensais qu'on devait juste faire semblant…

Quand on peut rendre l'utile à l'agréable…sourit le Gryffondor. Enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

Moi ? Mais on ne se connaît que depuis hier soir…ç'est pas un peu tôt ?

On a tout notre temps pour faire connaissance… un pas après l'autre…

Pourquoi moi Bayron ? Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quelle autre fille, alors pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi pas ?

S'il te plait…

Cecily, je… enfin, je pense que tu n'ignore pas que j'ai eu une relation assez forte avec quelqu'un il y a peu de temps…

Shirley Parker, c'est ça?

Oui, dit-il avec nostalgie. Je dois continuer de vivre maintenant. Seulement, j'ai envie de calme, de paix, de choses simples, d'une relation saine et posée avec quelqu'un autre que mes amis proches. Je veux être d'une personne avec qui je pourrais parler de tout et de rien et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai senti au fond de moi que tu serais cette personne. Alors je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je t'ai abordé, lui avoua t-il en la regardant avec sincérité.

Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Dis oui, proposa Bayron avec charme.

Oui…murmura Cecily avant que Bayron l'embrasse de nouveau et à nouveau et encore à nouveau… bref…à ne plus s'arrêter.

Pour ceux qui doutaient encore de la véracité de la rumeur furent obliger d'y croire après la dizaine de baiser échangé entre la Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor. Les héritiers furent légèrement étonnés mais félicitèrent Malefoy pour avoir passé à autre chose. Cecily, fut quand à elle, harcelée de questions par les membres de sa maison durant son trajet jusqu'à sa classe. Au coin d'un couloir, un groupe de Serpentard intriguait quelques mauvaises actions. Meredith Blake, au milieu du groupe s'en détacha pour aller en direction de Cecily. D'un geste rapide et brut, elle lui attrapa les épaules et la poussa contre le mur.

Approche-toi encore une fois de Malefoy, et tu goûteras à ton sang ! Suis-je bien clair ou, tu veux une démonstration ?

La jalousie ne te va pas au teint, Blake ! Rétorqua Cecily avec une force qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pas la peine de te la jouer avec moi, des filles comme toi ne gardent pas longtemps des garçons comme lui, ajouta Meredith qui ne laissa pas Cecily indifférente. Oh… je t'ai blessé ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'il resterait avec toi toute sa vie ? Tu n'es qu'une Poufsouffle…une inconnue qui découvre la gloire en une nuit…lui, c'est le fils de Lily Malefoy et le petit-fils d'Harry Potter…Il est destiné à une femme d'exception… pas à un …enfin…toi, termina Meredith. Sur ce, bonne journée !

Cecily savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle savait que le temps qu'elle passe avec Bayron serait compter. Elle décida donc d'en profiter un maximum et de faire front aux menaces de la Serpentard. Heureusement, Bayron lui remonta le moral entre deux cours. Il fut scandalisé des propos de Meredith et promis à Cecily d'être toujours honnête avec elle et qu'ils seraient au moins toujours des amis. Après avoir donner un baiser à sa nouvelle petite-amie, Bayron trouva Blake dans un des couloirs.

Touche encore à un de ses cheveux Blake et c'est moi qui te ferai passer un très mauvais quart d'heure !

Oh mais la pauvre est venue se plaindre à son chevalier ! Comme c'est minable ! Ca lui ressemble tellement remarque… je ne devrais pas être étonnée !

La minable c'est toi Blake ! Au moins, elle, elle accepte ses sentiments et les assume ! Peux-tu en dire autant ? Lui dit-il avec plein de sous-entendu qui choqua la jeune fille.

Dégage Malefoy ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Et bien moi si ! Et tu vas m'écouter ! Tu pourras dire à ta copine que le gagnant du pari, c'est moi !

Bayron s'en alla soulagé d'un poids et laissa une Meredith pensive et dégoûtée. Il était clair pour elle que Cecily n'était qu'un moyen de vengeance mais lorsqu'elle pensa le lancer à la figure de la Poufsouffle quelques jours plus tard, elle fut surprise de la réaction calme et indifférente de jaune et noir.

La relation entre Cecily Linley et Bayron Malefoy s'installa avec les jours puis les semaines qui défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le dernier match de quidditch qui confrontait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle partagea la jeune fille entre supporter son équipe ou son petit-ami. De toute manière, le score était prévu d'avance et Gryffondor remporta largement le tournoi inter-maison. Pour les équipes juniors, après trois ans de suprématie rouge et or, Serdaigle s'imposa enfin à la grande satisfaction de Dakota.

Le moi de juin, accompagné d'un temps magnifique, annonça une fin d'année de plus en plus proche. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard qui devait arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Dorian était très impatient. L'année dernière, certaines affaires familiales avaient empêché Dorian de postuler au voyage vers Dumstang avec le reste de l'équipe de Poudlard. L'avant dernière semaine de cours fut donc très stressante pour les héritiers. Ils attendaient tous la fameuse liste. Harry Potter, qui s'avançait d'un pas sur en direction du panneau d'affichage général. Il lança un regard à son fils et son petit-fils et fit un léger sourire avant d'accrocher un bout de papier blanc. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que l'ensemble des élèves présent se bouscule pour voir qui serait les dignes représentants de l'école face aux quatre autres. Bayron, entrelacé avec Cecily, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Etait-il dans l'équipe, Merlin qu'il l'espérait…et Dorian aussi…Roy, toujours aussi sur de lui, prit l'initiative d'y aller pour tous. Lorsqu'il revient alors, l'air triste, tous les espoirs de Bayron s'en vola en un seul coup d'aile.

Alors ? Demanda Dorian.

Hé bien… Il y a Wilson, Blake, Overcamp…

Et ? Insista EJ

Et, dit-il en regardant Dawn…les autres noms sont Malefoy, Weasley, Potter et moi…

Oh… fit Dawn déçue… j'aurais tant voulu y aller…

Je suis désolé Dawn, répondit Roy avant de prendre EJ dans ses bras.

Mais vous quatre si ! Alors on va quand même faire la fête ! Quatre Gryffondor dans l'équipe de Poudlard, ce n'est pas rien ! Reprit Dawn qui se réjouit pour les autres.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Dakota savourait sa présence dans l'équipe qui partait pour Salem. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les héritiers et plus particulièrement Bayron qui embrassait sa copine avec passion. Son cœur se serra très fort à l'image qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable à ses yeux. Elle qui était si populaire, si forte, si bien en tout, si séduisante, elle réalisa que la seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était le regard que Bayron pouvait porter à Cecily Linley ou Shirley Parker… à ce moment précis, elle envia de toute son âme la jeune Poufsouffle.

**95. Bienvenue à Salem**

La composition de l'équipe fut le sujet de conversation de toutes les tables durant les deux jours qui précédaient le voyage vers les amériques. Une seule question restait sur le bout de lèvres, qui serait le capitaine. Potter était attrapeur bien sur, Malefoy, Wilson et Blake était poursuiveurs, Weasley et Overcamp avait le poste de batteurs et Garner gardait les buts. Tous se laissaient à dire que cette année, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, pas avec cette équipe de champions. Certains se laissaient même à des pronostiques de carrières professionnelles pour une bonne partis des joueurs. Le dernier repas avant le départ, Harry en directeur sage et accomplis se leva de sa chaise et prononça quelques mots.

Chers élèves, avant que nos représentants prennent la route pour Salem, je tenais à vous annoncer le nom du capitaine de l'équipe de cette année. Ca sera Dakota Wilson, dit-il avec difficulté, vu les cris de joie de la table du milieu et l'extase d'une blonde au centre. En espérant que cette année nous reprenions la coupe qui nous a été volée l'année dernière. Je compte sur vous jeunes gens ! Termina t-il en regardant de droite à gauche, Meredith, Danny, Dakota et les héritiers. Le carrosse pour la gare sera là d'ici une demi-heure. Veuillez aller vous préparer. Ordonna t-il aux sept joueurs qui s'exécutèrent.

Bayron n'était déjà pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être entouré par Dakota et Wilson et de faire équipe avec elles pour marquer des points, il fallait en plus que ce soit la fille la plus fière de sa personne qui porte le blason de capitaine. Cette nouvelle avait quelque peu refroidit les héritiers qui espéraient bien qu'un des quatre l'obtienne. Comme chaque année, le directeur de Poudlard accompagnait les joueurs de l'école dans le pays accueillant. Il pressa donc les élèves à dire au revoir à leurs amis qui étaient agglutinés autour du carrosse et de monter pour ne pas être en retard.

Fais bien attention à toi Bayron s'il te plait, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec ce voyage.

Tu abuse des cours de Trelawney, ma belle, plaisanta Bayron. Tout ira bien…On se revoit dans trois petits jours !

Tu vas me manquer… avoua Cecily

Arrête, je vais croire que tu commences à m'aimer vraiment miss…ajouta Bayron avec un ton à la fois doux et plaisantin.

Dis pas n'importe quoi voyons, on a dit qu'on ne tomberait pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et une Poufsouffle tient ses promesses ! Rétorqua la jaune et noire avec virulence.

Allez… à dans trois jours ! Termina Bayron en l'embrassant délicatement.

Heureusement pour Roy et EJ, ils n'avaient pas à se séparer car ils étaient du voyage, en couple. Dakota donna ses premières instructions en tant que capitaine de l'équipe à ces deux là, leur demandant de ne pas se bécoter toutes les cinq minutes, de se tenir en public. Après avoir lancer un regard en direction de Bayron, Roy partageait l'aversion que le blond avait envers la Serdaigle.

Une fois arrivé à la gare, les élèves montèrent dans le Poudlard express qui pour une fois, n'avait qu'un seul wagon passagers. Au lieu de continuer sur la route des rails, le train s'envola, une heure après la mise en route des machines dans les airs, vers le nouveau continent. L'ambiance était plutôt glaciale durant le trajet. Dakota exposait les différentes tactiques qu'elle voulait mettre en place au directeur et même EJ, pourtant très excitée au début de la conversation, en eu marre au bout de la deuxième heure de monologue. Roy, Dorian, Bayron et Danny s'étaient mis à part dans un autre compartiment pour discuter entre garçons. Les deux célibataires se demandaient surtout à quoi pouvaient ressembler les Américaines, si elles étaient aussi banales que l'avaient été les représentantes venues à Poudlard jusque là. Roy était quand à lui de très mauvaise humeur de devoir partager son EJ avec l'autre, pour reprendre son expression, l'autre étant la meilleure amie d'EJ. Bayron avait beau lui dire qu'EJ devait vivre un vrai supplice, Roy argumentait que ce n'était pas une raison pour lui priver de sa présence.

Au bout du wagon, seul, Meredith regardait l'heure passer minutes par minutes, trouvant le temps long et le voyage interminable. Contrairement à Dakota qui avait EJ, Meredith n'avait personne avec qui passer un peu de temps agréable…personne.

Après quatre longues heures de vol, c'est à dire deux fois plus vite qu'un vol classique moldu, ils entamèrent une descente prodigieuse, passèrent au-dessus d'une longue et dense forêt avant de se poser sur une grande étendue verte qui devait être le parc de l'école de Salem. Des rails du train apparurent alors au début de la locomotive, et au fur et à mesure que le train avançait, d'autres rails, qui venaient de l'arrière, apparaissaient devant. EJ remarqua un grand carrosse blanc et un bateau sur la rive, et conclu qu'ils étaient les derniers à être arriver.

Habillé de leur robe de sorciers noire, avec l'écusson de l'école à l'emplacement du cœur et un chapeau pointu tout aussi noir, les sept élèves et le directeur sortirent du train les uns derrières les autres. L'école était tout aussi vaste que pouvait l'être le parc. Le mot qui revenait le plus aux élèves de Poudlard était « gigantesque ». Tout était grand et démesuré, le parc faisait au moins deux ou trois fois celui de Poudlard, même si c'était moins charmant, l'école était un village entier et le château pourtant imposant avait figure de maisonnette ridicule à côté des locaux de Salem. Mais la grande surprise des joueurs furent le fait que les élèves de cette école ne portent pas d'uniforme, c'était tout juste s'ils ne ressemblaient pas à de simple moldus. Une dame élégante s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire charmeur qui bizarrement ne plaisait pas à Dorian. Cette femme un peu asiatique semblait trop heureuse de voir son père et il était clair au fond de lui qu'il la détestait quand celle-ci embrassa Harry avec fougue sur la joue.

Cho ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? S'écria le directeur de Poudlard.

Je suis professeur de sortilèges ici depuis deux ans maintenant !

Ca fait plaisir de te voir, sincèrement ! Dit Harry avec une surprise visible sur son visage.

Je dois vous amener à la salle principale pour la présentation, les deux autres écoles sont déjà là. On attendait plus que vous pour lancer le repas de bienvenue.

Bien, nous sommes prêts et affamés, plaisanta Harry.

Tu n'as pas changé, murmura le professeur Chang en prenant le bras d'Harry.

Et comment va ta famille ? Demanda t-elle par politesse.

Bien, d'ailleurs mon fils, mon petit-fils et ma nièce font partis du voyage cette année.

Oh…oui, reconnaissable…rigola Cho. Et ta femme ? Toujours à la tête du NewsWeeks ? Elle doit être très occupée n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne devez pas vous voir souvent !

Oui, c'est vrai… mais j'ai aussi un travail prenant avec la direction de Poudlard. Surtout que cette année, j'ai deux de mes neveux qui m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs.

Oh…laisse moi deviner qui est leur père… pouffa la jeune femme.

Et toi, tu as trouvé enfin, balai à ta main ?

Non…dit tristement Cho. Il y a des blessures qui ne cicatrise jamais Harry… mais mon travail me satisfait amplement, tout est magnifique ici… bon je te laisse, je vais aller rejoindre la table des professeurs, a tout de suite, dit-elle en laissant Harry et l'équipe, entrer sous une musique annonciatrice, dans la grande salle de réception grandiose.

Après de nombreux applaudissement, le directeur de Salem se leva, serra la main d'Harry et invita les joueurs à prendre place à l'une des tables de la salle. Dorian était furieux au fond de lui et regrettait que sa mère ne soit pas là pour voir les agissements malsains de ce professeur. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le discours d'un jeune directeur assez séduisant, surtout aux yeux de Dakota et d'EJ qui souhaitait la bienvenue à Salem aux challengers.

**96. D'amour et d'amitié**

Après un repas gargantuesque, Harry retourna voir les élèves de son école accompagné de Cho Chang, un peu collante au goût du fils du survivant.

-Je vais vous amener à votre chambre, proposa Cho. Venez avec moi !

Les élèves la suivirent couloirs après couloirs vers une aile invités. Chaque joueur avait une chambre bien à eux ce qui continua à mettre Roy de mauvaise humeur. Même si les suites, parce que le mot chambre ne convenait pas à de tel pièce, étaient spacieuse et splendidement décorée, Roy n'était pas pressé d'y entrer et surtout de se séparer de sa copine. Dakota fini par planter le clou en rappelant à EJ que demain, ils auraient un match et qu'il fallait dormir, maintenant. Dorian n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était perturbé par présence de cette femme autour de son père. Quelque chose en lui, l'alertait surtout quand son père souriait, chose assez rare pour Harry Potter. Seul sa mère y arrivait et elle devait rester la seule et l'unique à y arriver. Par simple curiosité, Dorian entre-ouvra sa porte pour voir si son père n'était plus dans le couloir à discuter mais il fut déçu de voir qu'il était en grande conversation avec l'intruse. Dorian pouvait entendre son père glousser à des plaisanteries douteuses de Chang jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés. Elle fit signe à Harry de la présence de son fils et lui dit au revoir. Le directeur marcha alors vers Dorian et l'interrogea sur son comportement.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

-Je…je peux te dire ce que je n'y fais pas, moi au moins…lui répondit son fils avec insolence.

-Tu peux développer Dorian ?

-C'est qui cette femme ? Vous avez l'air de vous connaître !

-Effectivement, c'est une ancienne amie d'école. Elle était avec moi à Poudlard.

-Je suis assez grand pour voir qu'elle te regarde plus que comme une amie, papa…

-Dorian, il me semble que ça ne te regarde pas !

-Moi non, mais maman sûrement !

-File au lit avant que je m'énerve Dorian James Potter…et arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi !

Harry entra dans sa chambre, pensif, son fils avait raison sur un point, Ginny ne serait pas contente d'apprendre que Cho lui tournait autour. Avec leur travail respectif, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, ils le passaient avec leur petite fille. En conséquence, leur vie privée laissait un peu à désirer. Harry fut nostalgique des temps passés où Ginny et lui ne pouvait pas se quitter plus d'une heure sans en être malheureux. Il écrivit alors une lettre à sa femme pour lui expliquer la situation, la présence de Cho et la réaction de Dorian.

Le lendemain matin, Dakota fut la première levée. Sans aucune douceur, elle tapa à la porte de ses joueurs pour les réveiller. Voyant que Roy ne se levait pas, elle revint une seconde fois à la sienne, l'ouvrit en trombe et hurla sur le garçon.

-DEBOUT GARNER ! ON DOIT ALLER S'ENTRAINER ! Gronda la blonde à son goal.

-FICHE LE CAMP D'ICI ! DEHORS ! TU N'AS PAS A VENIR DANS MA CHAMBRE ! DEHORS ! DEPECHE OU JE RENTRE A POUDLARD ! Rugit Roy, la couverture sur sa tête.

-Dakota, que fais-tu dans la chambre de Roy ? Demanda EJ qui venait voir son petit-amis et lui donner le baiser quotidien nécessaire à Roy pour se lever du bon pied.

-ELLE VIENT ME FAIRE CHIER, VOILA CE QU'ELLE FAIT, LA ! DEHORS J'AI DIT ! Montra du doigt Roy à son capitaine.

-OH MAIS TU VAS ME PARLER SUR UN AUTRE TON, ROY ! JE SUIS TON CAPITAINE ! ET NE ME MENACE PAS ! TU TE LEVE, UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! Rétorqua la blonde piquée à vif

-DEGAGE !

-LEVE-TOI !

-DEGAGE !

-LEVE-TOI !

-Ce n'est pas finit vous deux ? S'impatienta EJ. Dak, laisse-nous, je vais faire en sorte de faire lever le petit cul de Roy hors de son lit et le mettre de meilleure humeur.

-Tu as cinq minutes, après je viens avec ma baguette pour l'y obliger !

-Allez laisse-nous…et demain, je viendrais moi-même le réveiller ne t'embête pas pour ça.

-TU AS ENTENDU EJ, DEHORS ! Pesta à nouveau Roy.

-Hé, calme-toi mon amour !

-Je déteste qu'on me réveille ainsi… elle est folle ta copine !

-Chut…l'interrompit EJ avant de l'embrasser. Bonjour mon amour, bien dormis ?

-(Soupire)Je m'en passerais jamais de ça…c'est trop bon…la seule chose qui manque encore c'est de pouvoir m'endormir à tes côtés…soupira à nouveau le jeune homme. Petit Cul ? Réalisa Roy l'air ennuyé. Tu trouves que j'ai un petit cul ? Lui demanda t-il avec peine.

-Un très beau petit cul, reprit EJ avant de basculer les couvertures de Roy au fond du lit.

-Tu les as regardés alors… plaisanta Roy…vicieuse, ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser. Et moi je peux regarder le tien ?

-Comme si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait…s'offusqua EJ qui ouvrait les rideaux de la fenêtre.

-Je n'aurais jamais osé sans ta permission, mentit le garçon.

-Roy…quand on ne sait pas mentir, on se tait ! Répondit EJ qui étalait les affaires de Quidditch sur le lit. Habille-toi !

-C'est une vrai petite épouse que j'ai là, dis-moi !

-Et moi, c'est un vrai petit enfant qui refuse de se lever…Debout ou Dakota va revenir !

-M'en fou, qu'elle vient celle-là ! Si elle croit pouvoir me faire peur…elle rêve… à côté de toi, c'est un ange !

-Que dois-je comprendre par-là ? Demanda EJ les mains sur les hanches.

-Mon amour… ton caractère est légendaire ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on te surnomme, à raison, chuchota t-il d'un seul coup, la lionne de Gryffondor ! Alors la Wilson…elle peut aller se rhabiller ! Je suis vacciné contre les rugissements félins !

-Très drôle Roy…maintenant enlève ton pyjama et met ton uniforme !

-Tu veux vraiment que je me déshabille là maintenant, tout de suite ?Lui demanda t-il l'air coquin.

-(Soupire) Roy…franchement…pesta t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-Dommage…murmura t-il à lui-même.

Après deux heures d'entraînements, les joueurs prirent la direction d'une salle réservée à leur présence pour un briefing. Dakota exposa avec passion ses idées et tactiques. Elle donna les directives face aux trois autres écoles et conseilla à Bayron et Meredith ne garder leurs rancunes personnelles aux vestiaires.

Comme chaque année, les trois rencontres étaient tirées au sort. Le premier match contre BeauxBâtons fut une balade pour l'équipe de Poudlard. Les joueurs des deux autres écoles et les élèves de Salem prononcèrent alors le mot « favoris » avec le mot « Poudlard ». Le deuxième match opposait Salem contre Dumstang et au grand désespoir de tous les spectateurs, ce fut les nordiques qui remportèrent la deuxième places pour la finale. La vieil rancœur de l'année dernière refis surface entre les deux équipes rivales depuis des années. Seulement, le niveau de Poudlard était bien plus élevé que celui de Dumstang et Dorian fut le plus fier du monde à ce moment là, lorsqu'il leva le bras, le vif d'or dans la main. Le stade applaudit le garçon qui cherchait son père du regard. Son visage rayonna encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure rousse à ses côtés.

**97. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien**

Le stade se leva et scanda le nom des Potter après la victoire de l'équipe de ce dernier. Harry était à ce moment l'homme le plus fier au monde. Son fils unique venait de donner la victoire à l'équipe de Poudlard et ceci devant ses yeux et ceux de sa femme. Ginny l'avait effectivement rejoint une heure avant le match à la grande surprise de son mari. Lorsqu'elle expliqua sa présence, elle prétexta une idée d'article pour le NewExpress mais Harry savait pertinemment que le seul nom de Cho Chang avait décidé Ginny à prononcer le sort de faitlamalle. Harry était vraiment content de passer quelques moment avec sa femme et encore plus de voir à quel point Ginny pouvait tenir à son mariage, et son mari.

L'équipe de Dumstang était, par contre, d'une humeur massacrante. Toutefois, le capitaine vaincu s'avança pour féliciter le joueur le plus proche de lui. A ses yeux, le plus méritant de la rencontre était la batteuse rousse très charmante doté d'un petit caractère qui lui donnait un pétillant non négligeable. Ne cherchant pas à savoir si un rival existait quelque part en Angleterre ou ailleurs, le batteur brun, de carrure très élancée et musclée tendit la main à la joueuse et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Bien avant qu'EJ puisse lui dégainer une droite dont il se souviendrait des déceignit, Roy vit la scène d'une centaine de mètre plus loin. Une peur incrustée en lui depuis plusieurs mois refit surface. Son cœur s'emballa à la limite d'une alerte cardiaque, une sueur froide compléta son sentiment de malaise. Si ça avait été pour une de ses conquêtes comme il en avait eu pas mal avant de sortir avec EJ, il aurait foncé dans le lard et redessiné le visage de l'insolent. Mais, EJ était bien plus qu'une amourette de passage pour l'ancien séducteur de Poudlard. La seule ombre au couple résidait sur le fait qu'EJ ne lui avait pas encore dit la toute petite phrase si banale après des années de mariage, mais si importante dans une relation naissante : je t'aime. Sans réfléchir à sa réaction, il respira profondément, baissa la tête et redescendit au sol pour sortir du terrain. EJ ne remarqua rien à cause de l'effervescence du moment et espérait au fond d'elle que Roy n'ait rien vu de ce malentendu. Dakota donna le signe au reste de l'équipe de rejoindre le vestiaire pour se changer. Essayant de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, Roy accueillit EJ les bras ouverts un peu hésitant. Les anciennes querelles laissèrent place à une franche camaraderie jusqu'au bal organisé en l'honneur des vainqueurs.

Les filles se préparaient dans la chambre de Dakota en compagnie de la mère de Dorian alors que les garçons attendaient déjà dans le petit salon invité. Dakota fut la première à les rejoindre suivit de Meredith puis EJ. Roy eu un nouveau pincement au cœur comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il contemplait sa belle. Elle était magnifique dans une robe bleue foncée, les cheveux tirés en arrières pour former un mince chignon. Il lui proposa son bras sans rien dire, le regard dans le vide. Pour une fois, l'ordre de Dakota lui convenait parfaitement car il n'aurait pas pu jouer la comédie en l'embrassant, EJ aurait sentit qu'il y avait un problème.

De toute manière, tous les regards furent tournés vers Ginny qui les rejoignaient en bonne dernière. Harry, qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau, laissa couler le reste de son verre sur lui lorsque sa femme entra dans la pièce. Ginny s'en amusa et prononça un petit sort de séchage rapide.

Heureuse de te faire toujours de l'effet mon chéri.

Tu… tu es magnifique mon cœur…

J'espère bien ! Lui rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire coquin et séducteur. Allez jeune gens, nous allons être en retard.

Meredith marmonna un « elle est gonflée » avant d'avancer, toujours avec un peu de recul, vers le reste du groupe. Dakota menait la délégation en bon capitaine qui se respecte, suivit de Roy et d'EJ puis de Dorian et de Danny et enfin Bayron, seul. Harry donna un petit coup de coude à son petit-fils et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas correct de laisser une jeune fille, tout à fait élégante pour une Serpentard, à l'arrière. Bayron souffla de protestation avant de laisser passer ses grands-parents.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, siffla Meredith en voyant Bayron lui proposer son bras.

Que tu te taises pour une fois, et que tu prennes mon bras, répondit Bayron sur un ton neutre.

Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Je suis sur que ta famille t'a apprit les bonnes manières, argumenta Bayron.

Elle m'a apprit également à faire attention à mes fréquentations.

Baisse ta garde pour ce soir, Meredith, personne n'ira répéter à tes parents que tu as passé la soirée avec un traite de Malefoy, lui dit-il en prenant la main de la brune pour la mettre à son bras.

Seul ton père est un traite, pour toi, il reste un infime espoir, murmura Meredith.

Je t'ai demandé de te taire… tu es bien trop jolie ce soir pour cracher ton venin ! Chuchota le Gryffondor à l'oreille de la Serpentard habillée d'une robe noire en mousseline, qui en rougit. Et tu es très mignonne quand tu souris, termina le garçon avant qu'ils rentrent dans la grande salle sous les applaudissements des élèves de Salem.

Cho Chang qui avait remarqué la présence de la femme d'Harry Potter dans les gradins n'avait plus le même sourire qu'à l'arrivé à Salem du dernier lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Ginny en fut davantage satisfaite de contrecarrer les éventuels plans de séductions de son ancienne rivale. Harry était à elle, et elle allait le lui montrer en jouant les épouses heureuses et parfaites sous le regard amusé de son fils. Après le repas, la musique annonça l'ouverture du bal et le directeur de Salem invita l'équipe gagnante à les honorés de la première danse. Au grand soulagement de Roy, Dorian lui demanda la permission d'inviter sa cousine prenant comme argument qu'il pouvait bien la prêter un peu. Danny se risqua à inviter Dakota qui accepta volontiers. Roy n'avait pas le cœur à danser mais la capitaine de l'équipe de Salem le lui demanda si gentiment qu'il ne put refuser sans être impoli avec ses hôtes. Il ne restait plus que Bayron et Meredith qui bizarrement torturait sa serviette dans tous les sens.

Je crois que ta pauvre serviette apprécierait que je t'invite à danser, dit Bayron le regard amusé par la situation.

Je n'ai pas envie.

Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix mademoiselle Blake, ajouta t-il presque debout, lui tendant la main. Allez Meredith, tachons de passer une bonne soirée pour une fois, on reprendra les armes dans le train demain.

Meredith accepta après quelques secondes d'hésitations. L'ambiance fut plus qu'étrange au sain du groupe de Poudlard. Dorian et EJ s'éclataient comme des fous, heureux de leurs performances et de la fin d'année, insouciant et profitant pleinement de la soirée. Dakota et Danny dansaient à une distance très raisonnable l'un de l'autre et furent l'objet de moquerie de Bayron et Meredith, enfin d'accord sur un point. Harry avait du mal à suivre l'entrain de sa femme et se surprit à repenser au chemin passé au côté de la plus jeune des Weasley lorsque celle-ci lui écrasa un pied trop long à bouger. Le dernier couple sur la piste dansait le plus académiquement possible. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Roy salua sa partenaire et repartit à sa table tandis que les autres s'engageaient pour une deuxième, une troisième et d'autres encore jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. EJ ne remarqua pas Roy quitter la table pour monter se coucher et tout comme les autres se coucha aux alentours de minuits.

Le lendemain matin, après une grasse matinée bien méritée, EJ se leva et prit la direction de la chambre de Roy. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva la chambre vide. Dakota qui sortit de la sienne en même temps lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait entendu partir une dizaine de minutes plutôt et qu'il devait sûrement être au réfectoire. EJ trouva l'explication tout à fait suffisante connaissant l'appétit légendaire de son petit-ami et surtout son impatience concernant ce sujet.

Tu avais raison Dak, dit EJ en voyant Roy en train de déjeuner tranquille avec deux élèves de Salem sous son charme. Puis-je demander à mon capitaine de lever l'interdiction de rapprochement entre joueur ? Demanda t-elle avec un œil félin.

Va donc marquer ton territoire Weasley, rigola Dakota tout en se retournant pour voir Bayron et Meredith entrer ensemble d'un œil critique.

EJ s'approcha de Roy et toussota pour attirer l'attention des trois jeunes adolescents.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger mesdemoiselles pendant votre petit déjeuner, mais il se trouve que vous êtes en train de flirter avec mon petit-ami et que cela me dérange fortement. Je vous serais donc grès de bien vouloir BOUGER VOTRE GROS CUL DE LA, ET DE LAISSER MON MEC TRANQUILLE! SUIS-JE CLAIR ! S'écria EJ pour faire peur aux deux jeunes filles qui détallèrent en un quart de seconde.

En forme, à ce que je vois, dit Roy amusé par la situation.

On ne peut pas te laisser seul sans que des vautours y voient de la chair fraîche à se mettre sous les dents, grogna EJ en se servant son bol de lait. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ?

Mon estomac estimait qu'il avait bien assez attendu, mentit-il alors qu'en fait, il évitait tout simplement toute intimité avec sa copine tant qu'il n'aurait pas reprit le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Après le repas, les délégations reprirent le chemin du retour avec de nombreux souvenirs en tête, bon comme mauvais.

**98. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. **

La victoire de Poudlard à Salem fut connue de tous la veille du retour des champions. Tout était près pour leurs accueille et toutes les maisons s'unirent pour les féliciter à leur sortis de carrosses. Dakota et EJ s'avancèrent les premières et furent acclamées tel deux reines à leurs couronnements. Cecily Linley poussa quelques élèves pour pouvoir aller à la rencontre de Bayron. Elle lui sauta dessus sans demi-mesure ce qui provoqua un fou rire de pas mal de monde, et le regard noir de quelques filles...

Quelle accueille Cecily ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Demanda Bayron plaisantin sur les bords.

Pas du tout, mentit la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Comme prévu, les joueurs eurent à peine le temps de se mettre à nouveau sur leur trente et un avant de rejoindre la soirée en leur honneur. La salle était décorée avec des bannières qui représentaient des objets du sport et plein de vif d'or volait vers le faux plafond étoilé de la grande salle. Meredith retourna chez les Serpentard et leur raconta tout sauf l'intermède qu'elle avait eu avec Bayron Malefoy. EJ était rayonnante tout comme Dakota. Roy qui la regardait avec beaucoup de recule depuis moins de quarante-huit heures la trouvait sublime et encore plus séduisante à ses yeux. S'il ne l'était pas déjà, il estimait qu'il serait tombé amoureux d'elle à cet instant précis. Cette révélation intérieure lui fit d'autant plus mal qu'il réalisait que le lendemain, ils rentreraient tous chez eux pour les grandes vacances.

La soirée se passa sans événement majeur. Trop fatigué pour danser ou faire d'éventuelle farce aux Serpentard, les héritiers à nouveau rassemblés montèrent dans leur chambre pour une ultime soirée au huitième avec les nymphes. Dorian remarqua que Lisa était très en beauté ce soir là et se surprit à se demander pourquoi ils avaient rompu l'année dernière. EJ demanda aux autres si Dakota pouvait être mit au courant de l'existence de leur pièce secrète et la réponse pu s'apparenté à un rugissement général des garçons, Roy et Bayron en particulier.

Le lendemain matin, EJ mis un point d'honneur à se réveiller en premier pour embrasser son homme une dernière fois avant les congés d'été. L'intéressé était profondément endormi, naviguant dans des rêves apparemment bien agréables. Lorsqu'EJ s'essaya sur son lit, Roy poussa un petit soupir accompagné d'un très léger « EJ ». Celle-ci trouva ça trop adorable et l'embrassa tendrement. Voyant que le rêve était trop dur à quitter, elle s'y colla plusieurs fois avant que Roy n'y réponde enfin.

Bonjour monsieur Garner… murmura EJ

Salut…balbutia Roy qui ne trouvait pas que c'était un « bon » jour.

Et si on se dépêchait de se préparer pour avoir un peu de moment à nous avant le petit-déjeuner ?

Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle proposition…répondit Roy en ouvrant les yeux pour y voir la plus belle chose à son cœur.

Allez lève-toi !

Lorsque Aly se leva, elle fut presque étonnée de constater l'absence de Roy et d'EJ. Elle réveilla donc les autres et se dirigèrent tous dans la grande salle après avoir finit de préparer leurs malles et prit une bonne douche.

Lors du repas, les hiboux, toujours très nombreux en ce dernier jour, lancèrent les lettres qui pour la plupart provenaient des parents soucieux d'annoncer leur présence à la gare de Londres comme convenus. Pour Bayron, Dorian et EJ, cette besogne n'était pas nécessaire puisque c'était la mère du premier qui les ramenait au train et que de toute façon il était impensable que leur famille rate ce moment traditionnel. Ce fut donc une véritable surprise pour Dorian et EJ lorsque deux majestueux grands ducs leurs attribuèrent une lettre.

PAR MERLIN, JE REVE ! S'exclama EJ qui se leva en même temps, ne tenant plus en place. DORIAN, TOI AUSSI ? Demanda t-elle à son cousin qui lui répondit positivement de la tête avec un sourire magnifique.

Je n'y croyais même plus… on aurait du avoir une réponse depuis longtemps.

Moi, ça m'était sorti de la tête… avoua EJ

Ca ne te ressemble pas cher cousine.

On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Roy qui sentait venir une mauvaise nouvelle… pour lui…

Accrochez-vous, dit Dorian à ses amis, EJ et moi, on a été accepté comme stagiaire dans l'équipe nationale d'Irlande durant tout le mois de juillet !

Ah oui, tu m'en avais parlez, dit Bayron ravi pour eux. Je vois que je peux faire une croix sur des vacances à la mer avec mes deux cousins favoris… et me taper mes frangins… Super vacances en perspective ! Heureusement qu'il y a la grande soirée au ministère pour la promotion de mon père… j'aurais un peu d'animation…Vous y serez n'est-ce pas ?

Non, répondirent Dorian et EJ en même temps avant de rire de la situation. C'est un mois complet, on n'aura pas de week-end… entraînement tous les jours… et le dernier jour, on fait un match contre l'équipe remplaçante…c'est super existant, hein EJ !

Clair ! on en rêvait depuis longtemps avec Dorian… c'est l'avantage d'avoir des nom célèbres, et pour une fois, on en profite plus qu'on le subit !

Vous nous écrirez pour nous dire comment c'est ? Demanda Dawn envieuse.

Pas de problème, répondit EJ

Et moi, je veux un maillot d'un joueur de l'équipe, ajouta Aly un peu honteuse.

Ok, on t'en ramènera un tout plein de sueur, répondit Dorian moqueur.

Espèce de …grrrr… tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable monsieur Potter quand on me refuse un maillot de joueur professionnel…pesta Aly en faisant semblant d'être énervée.

Ca vous dirait une petite sortie entre héritier début août ? Proposa Lisa. On pourrait aller sur le chemin de Traverse et faire des emplettes…

Heu sans façon Lisa, répondit Dorian un peu dégoûté à cette idée. Et puis, EJ, Bayron et moi on va passer nos vacances d'août en France chez notre tante Fleur et notre oncle Bill.

EN FRRRANNNNCCCCE ? S'époumona un Roy furieux qui bouillonnait depuis l'annonce du stage! LA C'EST LE POMPOM ! POURQUOI PAS EN CHINE AUSSI ? Ajouta t-il avant de se lever brutalement et sortir de la salle.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? S'interrogea EJ…

A ta place, je ne tarderais pas à le rejoindre, conseilla Bayron.

S'il le faut… pesta EJ qui aurait bien voulu rester discuter encore et encore de sa nomination au stage et qui ne soupçonnait pas un gramme du tourment de Roy.

Les carrosses étaient déjà là à attendre les premiers élèves désireux de se rendre aux trains. Comme ses affaires étaient déjà dans le hall, Roy, trop en colère pour être raisonnable, prit la décision de partir dès maintenant de Poudlard. EJ réussit de peu à le retenir avant que l'irréparable soit commis.

ROYAL GARNER ! JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU COMPTES ALLER COMME CA ?

JE ME CASSE !

SANS ME DIRE AU REVOIR ?

JE L'AURAIS FAIT SI JE PENSAIS QUE TU LE DESIRAIS VRAIMENT !

TU INSINU QUOI LA ?

RIEN ! PUISQUE TU Y TIENS, AU REVOIR EJ, ON SE REVOIT A LA RENTREE ! ENFIN PEUT-ÊTRE…

COMMENT CA, PEUT-ETRE ? Hurla la rousse encore plus fort.

SI JE NE SUIS PAS OCCUPER PAR AUTRE CHOSE, OU PAR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE… mentit le garçon.

QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ? J'ESPERE AVOIR MAL COMPRIT ROY !

NON, TU AS TRES BIEN COMPRIT, EJ…

TU VEUX ROMPRE ? Demanda t-elle en hurlant, ce qui n'échappa pas à de nombreuses filles présentes dans le hall.

POURQUOI PAS… DE TOUTE FACON, TU SERAS TROP OCCUPE CET ETE… LE QUIDDITCH PASSE AVANT MOI, AVANT NOUS…AVANT NOTRE ANNIVERSAIRE… ALORS A QUOI BON CONTINUER ! SUR CE …SALUT !

Sans laisser EJ répondre à cette tirade, Roy monta dans le carrosse et s'éloigna très rapidement. Les filles qui ne ratèrent rien de la scène de ménage la regardèrent avec méprit. Comment cette garce avait-elle préféré le sport à son copain ? Comment cette ingrate pouvait avoir oublier leur tout premier anniversaire ? EJ elle-même se rendit compte qu'elle méritait ces remarques… elle avait été nulle…et s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

**99. Loin des yeux…**

EJ fut vite rejoint par Dakota qui avait comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

EJ… Ou est Roy ?

Il est parti…murmura EJ. Je crois qu'on est séparé, lui et moi…Ca c'est passé si vite… on était tous les deux énervés… Il est parti…

Ca va s'arranger EJ… c'est pas votre première dispute, et ça ne sera pas la dernière…mentit Dakota sachant très bien que s'était la première fois qu'EJ en pleurait.

Je crois que j'ai merdé…

Pourquoi ?

J'ai complètement oublié que notre anniversaire tombait en plein stage de Quidditch…

Et il ne comprend pas que c'est une chance pour toi ?

Il me reproche d'être une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à moi et mon sport.

C'est lui l'égoïste dans l'histoire. C'est pour ta carrière ça… ton avenir… !

Je ne sais pas

Il y n'aurait pas une fille là dessous ?

Je n'en sais rien… je ne penses pas…

Demain soir, tu lui écriras de Belfast et tu exigeras des excuses suivit d'explication !

Mouai…

Attend déjà de voir s'il ne vient pas ramper à tes pieds sur le trajet de retour à Londres.

Peut-être…répondit EJ anéantie.

Roy ne vint pas. EJ monta avec Dakota dans un compartiment remplis des belles de Serdaigle, de Kate Fisher et de quelques joueuses juniors. Ne voyant ni Roy, ni EJ, ceux-là en avaient conclu qu'ils se réconciliaient dans un coin et ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus. Mais Roy se trouvait tout au bout du train, seul, prêt à partir le plus vite possible de la gare et tirer un trait sur EJ. Celle-ci ne le trouvant pas sur le quai, partit avec le reste de sa famille le cœur lourd et oppressé par des larmes interdites.

Suivant les conseils de Dakota, EJ entreprit d'écrire une première lettre afin de demander des explications. Une semaine plus tard, n'ayant pas de réponses, elle en écrivit une seconde. Aucun hibou ne venant, une troisième fut rédigée humidifiée par quelques larmes. La date d'anniversaire approchant, EJ en écrivit une quatrième et une cinquième, sans réponse comme les premières. Ne tenant, plus, avide de savoir, elle décida d'écrire à la mère de Roy.

_Madame Garner,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire pour avoir des nouvelles de votre fils. Je lui ai écrit de nombreuses lettres qui restent à ce jour sans réponses de sa part. J'avoue que je suis inquiète et je serais donc soulagée d'obtenir des informations, bonnes ou mauvaises, le concernant._

_Merci de me répondre au plus vite,_

_EJ Weasley._

A son grand soulagement, un hibou revint avec une lettre à la fenêtre d'EJ. Sans attendre, l'héritière ouvrit avec peu de soin et lit les quelques mots que la mère de Roy avait griffonné.

_Chère Emily-Jane,_

Merci de m'avoir contacté. Mon fils ne va pas bien du tout. Il ère dans la maison comme un fantôme coincé dans les limbes du désespoir. Vous-êtes vous séparés ? Concernant vos lettres, mon fils les a bien reçues mais en faisant le ménage dans sa chambre, je me suis aperçue qu'il ne les avaient pas ouverte.

_Au plaisir de vous lire rapidement,_

_Délicia Garner._

EJ continua la correspondance avec madame Garner quelques jours et lui expliqua la situation. La maman de Roy lui affirma que Roy n'avait pas d'autre petite-amie, et lui conseilla de faire son maximum pour venir le jour de leur anniversaire, occasion unique pour une éventuelle réconciliation.

Le samedi en question arriva. Et comme à son habitude, Roy passa de pièce en pièce sans avoir de but précis. Il faisait chaud et au lieu de jouer dans le jardin avec son frère et les autres enfants du quartier, il s'exila sous les escaliers en bois qui donnait dans le jardin en pente. S'il ne s'était pas emporté comme il l'avait fait, EJ et lui fêterait un an de couple ce jour là. Il se rappelait la journée à la plage, le premier baiser, le second, le lendemain et le surlendemain…tout ce surplus d'émotion était trop pour lui, et après trois semaine de retenue, les larmes coulèrent enfin. Il s'était refuser à ouvrir les lettres de son « ex ». Il ne voulait pas y lire les insultes ou, qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et que finalement, ils avaient pris la meilleure décision, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus.

La mère de Roy annonça le repas du soir vers 19h00. Roy voulait en finir avec cette journée et ne se fit pas prier, plus vite il aurait mangé, plus vite il monterait se coucher et plus vite la journée serait terminée.

Roy, tu as le droit de manger tranquillement, gronda sa mère.

Fiche-lui donc la paix Delicia, rétorqua son père. Il n'a pas l'air bien…

Ca fait trois semaine qu'il ne va pas bien, il serait temps qu'il réagisse et qu'il passe à autre chose ! Répondit sa femme.

Il a le droit d'être malheureux !

Très bien… et bien moi, je vais aller manger dans la cuisine, là au moins, les chaudrons ne me feront pas une tête de morts-vivants !

Désolé maman… ne te dérange pas, je monte me coucher… je n'embêterais plus personne avec mes problèmes !

Très bien Roy, et reste-y surtout ! Rugit sa mère en le regardant partir. C'est bon, il est partit… Titus, va ouvrir la cage de Memphis…vite !

Hein ? Questionna le garçonnet.

Dépêche-toi !

Délicia ? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

Ne pose pas de questions et débarrasse la table, on va avoir des invités d'une minute à l'autre.

Effectivement, même pas dix minutes plus tard, la cheminée familiale fut prises d'éternuement en rejetant deux personnes pleine de sciures.

Monsieur Weasley, Emily-Jane, nous vous attentions…

Bonsoir madame Garner…monsieur Garner…dit Ron. Je viens la chercher demain matin à dix heures précises.

Et pour le reste ? Demanda Délicia.

C'est ok.

Très bien. EJ… tu es encore là ? Hé bien, vas-y ! S'écria sa complice

Merci pour tout, madame Garner…murmura EJ

C'est moi qui te remercie, maintenant, file !

EJ monta les escaliers doucement pour ne pas annoncer son arriver à Roy. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre, il était déjà emmitouflé dans son lit. EJ pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Comme l'avait prévu le mère de Roy, les lettres se trouvaient sur le bureau. EJ fit attention à chacun de ses pas pour aller les récupérer puis se redirigea vers le lit de Roy, toujours en larme. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait du bruit en ouvrant les lettres, EJ décida de faire connaître sa présence.

Tout en s'essayant sur le lit, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux de Roy et les lui caressa doucement. Sentant une présence et un geste tendre, Roy se tourna vers celle qu'il pensait être sa mère. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'était trompé de personne, un doigt se colla sur sa bouche, le doigt d'EJ était sur ses lèvres avant de repartir en direction de celle de sa propriétaire. Roy comprit qu'il ne devait pas parler mais écouter, et de toute façon, il aurait été incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents à cet instant. EJ ouvrit donc la première lettre délicatement et la lit.

_Roy,_

_Je suis vraiment troublée de la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés avant-hier. Je n'arrive pas à admettre que nous sommes séparés. Je m'y refuse. Je comprends ta colère, je comprends que tu m'en veuille d'avoir oublier notre anniversaire. Cependant, je sens qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça… Pourrais-je au moins avoir plus d'explication. Si vraiment tu souhaites rompre, cela m'aiderait à l'accepter… Après ce que nous avons vécu, tu me dois au moins ça, non ?_

_EJ …_

Après avoir lu la première lettre avec beaucoup d'émotion, EJ ouvrit la seconde et lit tendrement.

_Roy,_

_Pourquoi ne pas me répondre ? Ton silence est terrible… Souhaites-tu volontairement me faire souffrir ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu y réussis. Je souffre terriblement…Roy, écris-moi…_

_EJ._

D'une main, plus hésitante, elle sortit la troisième lettre.

_Roy,_

Toujours rien. Aucun hibou. Je crois que je ne dois plus me faire d'illusion sur notre couple…enfin sur ce qu'était notre couple. Ton silence est clair à se sujet…Roy, je m'en veut tellement…tout cela est de ma faute…j'aurais tellement aimé avoir ton pardon…et une seconde chance…

_EJ_

Respirant de plus en plus difficilement, mais empêchant l'émotion de prendre le dessus, EJ s'engagea sur la quatrième.

_Roy,_

_Ca aurait bientôt fait un an… quel gâchis…j'ai comprit beaucoup de chose ces temps-ci…peut-être un peu tard…trop tard. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te regarder en face à la rentrée… et surtout, comment je vais réagir lorsque tu seras dans les bras d'une autre… j'espère ne pas faire ou dire des choses que je regretterais…J'ai besoin de temps, Roy…_

_EJ_

Enfin, presque soulagée, EJ découpa la dernière des cinq lettres, les yeux humides.

_Roy_

Je ne souhaite pas être un poids pour toi. Celle-ci est donc la dernière lettre. Tu n'as apparemment plus envie d'avoir de contacts avec moi. Nous n'avons jamais été amis toi et moi avant d'être ensemble. Nous le serons donc pas après ne plus l'être. Une simple tolérance sera nécessaire pour les autres du clan. Je respecterais cette part du marché et espèrerais que tu en feras de même.

_Je suis triste de voir où tout ça nous a menée… je croyais vraiment que tu m'aimais…dommage de constater que je me trompais._

_EJ_

Cette dernière phrase choqua Roy qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de se taire.

C'est faux EJ !

Faux ? Demanda t-elle doucement. Qu'est ce qui est faux ?

Je ne t'ai pas mentit sur mes sentiments…

Tu m'aimais vraiment ? Reprit EJ en insistant sur le passé du mot.

Non…

NON ? s'étonna t-elle.

Je t'aime tout court…et toujours…

Alors explique-moi Roy… j'en ai besoin…

EJ…je… il est tard…et puis d'abord que fais-tu chez moi… et dans ma chambre…tu devrais pas être à Belfast ou je ne sais où…pour ton Quidditch

J'ai posé la question en première…sourit EJ.

(Soupire)EJ…je t'ai vu avec le joueur à Salem…

Roy, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'essayera pas de si tôt !

Je sais… mais je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais te perdre… qu'un jour, un homme entrera dans ta vie et tu tomberas amoureuse de lui…que tu me quitteras…

M'enfin, je peux en dire autant de toi, Roy… et ce n'est pas les filles désireuses qui manquent !

Mais contrairement à toi, je t'aime…et tu le sais…avoua enfin Roy à une EJ émue. A un moment, j'ai voulu croire que tu partageais mes sentiments, puis à Salem, ce garçon qui arrive à t'approcher facilement, le stage de Quidditch qui t'enchante plus que notre anniversaire, l'éloignement qui ne te dérange pas… ce fut une révélation pour moi… alors j'ai préféré arrêter là avant de souffrir davantage de ton indifférence. Je suis désolé EJ… mais je ne veux plus continuer dans ses conditions. Je ne veux plus faire semblant que tout va bien entre nous alors que c'est faux. J'attends plus de nous, de toi et tu n'es pas prête à d'inves…

Chut…Interrompit-elle. N'en dis pas plus s'il te plait. Roy, à ton tour de m'écouter maintenant. Si je suis là ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai écrit à ta mère. Ne soit pas si surprit Roy, j'avais besoin d'être fixée et comme tu me répondais pas… Tu penses bien que celle-ci ne m'a pas caché de ta détresse… j'ai alors comprit que je devais réagir si je ne voulais pas te perdre définitivement. Roy, j'ai fait l'impossible pour être là ce soir, le jour de notre anniversaire. Mais je voulais être avec toi, te lire ces lettres et te faire comprendre que je tenais à toi…

EJ…

Chut…laisse moi finir s'il te plait avant que j'en aie plus le courage…J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à Belfast. J'ai repensé à nous, à toi, à notre première journée, à ce que tu m'avais dit…que si cela ne tenait qu'à toi, tu me garderais toute ta vie…que tu étais amoureux de moi…Roy, j'ai réalisé que je ressentais la même chose et que j'avais fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie en acceptant ce fichu stage. Tu comptes plus que le quidditch, bien que j'adore ça…toi, je t'aime.

Tu quoi ? Demanda Roy entre deux souffles

Roy, je t'aime, du plus profond de mon cœur, je t'aime, avoua enfin EJ avant de verser une larme. Pardonne-moi…

EJ…tu es toute pardonnée…répondit Roy soulagé avant de l'embrasser à ne plus savoir s'arrêter, l'attirant vers lui passionnément.

La fatigue d'EJ après une journée entière d'entraînement freina l'étreinte qui s'enflammait entre les deux amoureux. EJ s'endormit dans les bras de Roy et avec le consentement surprenant de son père, EJ passa la nuit dans le même lit que ton petit-ami.

Loin des yeux… Près du coeur...

**100. Un lendemain serein **

Lorsque Roy se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa toute première pensée fut de savoir s'il avait rêvé ou si EJ était bien venu le jour de leur anniversaire, lui avait dit « je t'aime » et s'il avait effectivement dormis avec elle. En un quart de seconde, il se traita de pauvre fou puis se retourna par réflexe vers la place supposée recueillir la femme qu'il aimait. Argumentant sa théorie de folie désespérée, Roy constata amèrement qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il se leva donc de mauvaise humeur et enfila un t-shirt. D'un œil involontaire, il observa son bureau, cherchant finalement les lettres non ouvertes d'EJ. Ce qui devait être un magnifique rêve lui donnait bien envie de les ouvrir finalement…Mais au lieu de les trouver à la place qui leur été réservé depuis le début des vacances, il vit avec bonheur qu'elles étaient belles et bien ouvertes et qu'un autre petit mot était placé au centre de son bureau. Timidement, Roy le saisit et le lit.

Roy,

Tu dormais si paisiblement que j'ai eu trop de peine à te réveiller. J'ai du partir tôt ce matin pour Belfast et finir mon stage. On se voit très bientôt mon cœur.

Roy, je t'aime… ne l'oublie pas.

Ta EJ.

Ps : Je vais exiger une réponse à mon hibou…attention aux coups de bec…

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Inconsciemment, il se dit tout haut « Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ». Il n'avait donc pas rêver. Tout ce qui s'était passé hier était réel. EJ, son EJ avait fait l'effort de faire le premier pas vers lui…Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer à ce moment là, s'il n'avait pas été en caleçon et affamé, il aurait harcelé ses parents pour l'emmener à Belfast sur-le-champ et embrasser passionnément sa petite femme, comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler depuis plusieurs mois. Un énième gargouillement lui rappela qu'il était presque midi et qu'il avait déjà sauté le petit-déjeuner. Roy descendit donc pour se chercher un peu de nourriture.

Bonjour mon chéri, salua sa mère.

Bonjour maman…

Bien dormis, demanda t-elle avec de très nombreux sous-entendus.

Oui…sourit Roy. Alors comme ça on complote derrière mon dos ? Plaisanta t-il.

Une mère doit faire des sacrifices pour le bien de ses enfants, lui rétorqua t-elle tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Je ne veux que ton bonheur…tout comme elle. Tiens, en parlant de ça… elle me fait charge de t'annoncer le programme de tes vacances d'août.

Mes quoi ?

Tes vacances ! Nous avons vu avec monsieur Weasley et tu vas…

Monsieur Weasley ? Le père d'EJ ?

Tu veux bien me laisser finir petit ingrat ? Grogna sa mère, les mains sur ses hanches. Donc, j'essayais de dire que les parents d'EJ et nous-même avec ton père, avant convenu d'un compromis. Dans une semaine, tu vas rejoindre EJ et tu partiras avec eux en France pour quinze jours. Ensuite, c'est elle qui viendra avec nous en Ecosse voir ta grand-mère et pour la dernière semaine, vous pourrez vous voir la journée puisque vous serez à Londres. Mais attention, on vous demande du sérieux…et le père d'EJ insiste bien sur ce point…vous êtes jeunes et vous avez le temps pour devenir…enfin, je suis sur que tu vois de quoi je parle.

Je te signal qu'EJ et moi, on dort dans la même chambre dix mois sur douze depuis quatre ans… si nous voulions faire des choses « sérieuses », on en aurait largement l'occasion.

Détails que je te conseil de ne pas répéter à son père…

(Rire)Maman…J'aime EJ…et je la respecte…je ne ferais jamais rien sans son consentement…

Je l'espère bien ! C'est tellement important pour une fille sa première fois…

MAN ! S'indigna Roy qui réalisait que sa mère voulait parler de sexe avec lui. Je ne souhaite pas en discuter davantage avec toi… C'est privé et ça ne regarde qu'EJ et moi…

Très bien, très bien… mais soit prudent… ne faites pas de bêtises…

MAN !

Ok…Bon… je suppose que tu as faim?

Roy pu enfin se restaurer sous le regard insistant de sa mère. La situation était plus que gênante pour Roy et l'arrivé de son père empira les choses. Roy les écoutaient d'une oreille et se dit au fond de lui que ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être adolescent, surtout quand ses parents lui parlaient de leur propre expérience. L'idée même de les imaginer dans un lit à faire ces choses là, coupa net l'appétit du Gryffondor.

Dans l'après-midi, le hibou familiale apporta le NewsWeek, journal tenu par Ginny Potter et celle qu'il espérait être un jour sa belle-mère. Les gros titres parlaient de la soirée mondaine au ministère de la veille. Roy se souvint alors qu'elle était organisée pour le père de Bayron qui avait obtenu le poste de ministre de la justice. Roy lisait l'article avec beaucoup d'intérêt et cherchait les quelques lignes qui auraient pu mentionner le nom de son ami. Il trouva qu'une toute petite phrase qui indiquait que Drago Malefoy était venu accompagner de sa sublime femme Lily, professeur à Poudlard et de leur fils aîné Bayron. Le reste fut consacré aux noms des invités, quelques anecdotes, les tenues des dames sans grand intérêt et la remise des clés du ministère à Drago.

La journée défila à une vitesse vertigineuse contrairement de la veille. En milieu de soirée, un hibou donna des petits coups de bec à la fenêtre de la salle à manger et Roy se précipita pour ouvrir. Comme il l'avait espéré, il s'agissait d'une lettre envoyée par EJ.

Penses à lui répondre cette fois-ci…dit Délicia avec sarcasme.

Très drôle maman…

Et ne traîne pas trop… ce hibou à l'air bien décidé à ne pas repartir les griffes vides.

Je sais maman…répondit Roy avant de monter s'isoler dans sa chambre et lire tranquillement la lettre de sa copine.

Roy,

Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai passé la meilleure journée de mes vacances. Dorian et Dakota n'ont pas arrêté de me dire que j'avais un sourire idiot…On se demande pourquoi… Tu me manques…

Ta petite femme.

Après avoir lu la lettre deux fois, il lui répondit avec beaucoup d'inspiration.

Mon amour,

J'ai eu vraiment peur d'être frappé à la réalité ce matin en ne te voyant pas à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas que Dakota était avec vous…Dorian serait-il intéressé ? Bref, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux mais de nous…nous…j'adore dire « nous »…EJ…Je suis ravi de venir en France avec toi…si je me trompe pas, je vais découvrir la maison où tu es née, j'en sous tout excité…EJ…pour hier soir…j'aimerais qu'on en reparle si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…cette proximité est…enfin…c'est dur de ne pas succomber à la tentation d'aller plus loin…Tu es tellement désirable…

Reviens-moi vite.

Je t'aime

Ton homme à toi.

Roy enroula le parchemin et le donna au hibou qui semblait ne plus tenir en place. Roy se coucha avec l'esprit vagabonde. Il pensait à EJ…à leur couple, à la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et à la frustration qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.


	12. Chapitre 101 à 110

**101. Pour la seconde fois…**

Le réveil en ce dimanche fut assez difficile chez les Malefoy. La soirée de la veille avait été épuisante. Drago avait obtenu officieusement le poste de délégué à la justice magique, soit le numéro deux du gouvernement magique depuis une bonne semaine et la soirée de la veille était juste une officialisation dans les règles.

La soirée débuta vers 19h00. Drago, Lily et Bayron s'étaient préparés et habillés pour l'occasion. Ginny et Harry étaient également venus ainsi qu'Hermione rejoint plus tard par Ron. Bayron était ce soir là, le fils le plus fier de son père dans le monde sorcier. Les gens ne pouvaient plus rien dire sur eux maintenant, son père avait fait ses preuves et son travail avait été enfin reconnus. Il faut dire que Drago passait beaucoup de temps au ministère pour mettre les derniers mangemort en fuite à Azkaban. Ses absences se faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus prolongées dues à une activité recrudescente d'acte et de sorts répréhensibles. Le ministère voulait montrer sa détermination à condamner ces actions de violences gratuites en nommant un ancien mangemort repentit à la tête du système judiciaire. Cette nomination avait deux interprétations possibles par la communauté. La première était qu'un ancien mangemort pouvait s'épanouir personnellement et surtout professionnellement sans recourir à l'utilisation de la magie noire, et provoquer quelques vocations. La seconde était plus répressive car le nom des Malefoy inspirait le respect et la crainte pour beaucoup. Drago était donc le meilleur choix possible pour mener d'une main ferme cette branche délicate.

Tout le gratin londonien se devait d'assister à cette remise de clés. Les femmes rivalisaient en beauté et les hommes en élégance mais le couple Malefoy, qui avait été nommé à de nombreuses reprises comme le couple le plus glamour dans différents magazines sorciers resplendissait de bonheur.

Avant que le repas n'apparaisse sur les tables qui se comptaient par dizaines, le ministre de la magie Dubois prononça un discours puis remit une clé bien enthousiaste à Drago. L'assemblée applaudit et le festin commença. En l'honneur du nouvel administré, de nombreux anciens élèves de Poudlard de sa génération furent invités, ceux qui étaient encore vivant cela dit en passant. Le bal débuta en milieu de soirée par Drago et Lily, sous le regard émerveillé de leur fils aîné. Puis, Lily invita son fils à prendre place au centre et ce fut au tour de Drago d'apprécier la scène jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne l'interrompe.

Joli tableau n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Il serait dommage que tout ceci s'arrête…

Vince…Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?

Oh rien… simplement que tu as une très belle femme et un héritier pas trop mal réussit… si tu avais pas mal tourné, ton père serait fier de cette réussite.

Il ne me semble pas avoir mentionner ton nom sur ma liste d'invité… dit Drago, la voix menaçante.

J'en serais étonné également… mais il se trouve que ma femme a été conviée par le ministère…une vieille connaissance…Oh ma chérie, viens ici espèce de mal polie, ne pas saluer ton hôte…ça en est presque déshonorant pour moi.

Bonsoir Drago. Ca faisait longtemps !

Pas assez à mon goût Pansy… alors comme ça, tu as épousé ce porc… vous faite un très beau couple…

Drago ! S'indigna Lily qui revenait à sa table avec son fils.

Lily, je pense que tu te souviens de Pansy… et lui, c'est son mari, Vince Blake.

Bonsoir Pansy, monsieur Blake…

Aurais-je l'infime honneur de pouvoir danser avec vous madame Malefoy ? Demanda ce-dernier.

Non, tu ne l'auras pas, pesta Drago en se levant.

Aurais-tu peur que ta tendre épouse tombe sous mon charme ?

Ton quoi ? Rigola Drago nerveusement.

C'est une très bonne idée mon chéri, comme ça Drago et moi pourront également danser, comme au bon vieux temps à Poudlard… et notre fille pourrait accompagner votre fils, je suis sur qu'ils se connaissent…Meredith, ma chérie… vient et invite ce jeune homme à danser!

Mais … Non…Lily…non…S'indigna Drago

Il fut rongé par la rage lorsqu'il vit sa femme se faire entraîner au milieu de la piste avec pour seule protestation un haussement d'épaule, avant de s'y retrouver à son tour avec … Pansy Parkinson Blake.

Je crois que ma femme passe un bon moment avec votre mari. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle l'ensorcelle pour l'amener à son lit… sourit Vince Blake.

Et je constate être la seule à ne pas apprécier cette idée… continua Lily en regardant son partenaire droit dans les yeux.

Oh… cela me dérangera pas si la soirée se passe tout aussi bien pour moi Lily… vous a t'on déjà dit que le temps vous embellissait ?

Si vous tenez à votre vie, je vous conseil de ne plus faire ce genre de remarque !

Je n'ai pas peur de Drago… il n'est qu'une miette que je peux écraser à tout instant !

Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez craindre mon mari…

Une femme de caractère à ce que je vois… Drago les a toujours aimés ! Dit-il en glissant sa main vers le bas des hanches de Lily avant que celle-ci s'écarte brutalement.

Essayer encore une seule fois ce genre de manœuvre et je vais oublier ma bonne éducation.

Vous êtes encore plus belle en colère chère Lily… Drago a bien de la chance de vous avoir… j'espère qu'il en est conscient !

Occupez-vous donc de votre femme et de son éducation, dit-elle en montrant de doigt Pansy qui se frottait plus qu'autre mesure à Drago. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir monsieur Blake !

Je ne dirais pas comme vous madame Malefoy… je pense que nous nous rêverons très prochainement… bonne soirée, dit-il en faisant une révérence de la tête avant de tirer sa femme brutalement par le bras.

Un peu plus loin dans la foule, deux jeunes adolescents dansaient poliment sous les ordres de leurs parents. Bayron et Meredith ne firent pas attention à l'esclandre qui venait de se passer.

Tu es magnifique ce soir Meredith.

Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être poli avec moi, dit la jeune fille sur la défensive. Je ne danse avec toi que par obligation.

Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ce soir, on est plus des ennemis de maisons, on a le droit de s'apprécier… même que pour un soir… et ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions pas déjà fait…

Tu n'es pas venu avec ta pouff ? Rétorqua Meredith pour changer de sujet et pour provoquer Bayron.

Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mais je te prierais de la respecter en ne l'appelant plus ainsi.

Oh…sourit Meredith se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Cecily à propos du fait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à garder des garçons tel que Bayron. Et pourquoi ?

Ca ne regarde que Cecily et moi.

Nos parents se connaissent apparemment, dévia la jeune fille.

Apparemment…mon père m'a déjà parlé d'une Pansy Parkinson… je pense qu'il doit s'agir de ta mère, un prénom comme celui-là, ça ne s'oublie pas.

A ta place, je ne critiquerais pas le nom de ma mère, il vaut tout aussi bien celui de ton père !

Meredith…tu as mangé du dragon avant de venir pour cracher autant de feu sur moi ? Tu n'es pas obligé de cracher ton venin, je ne vais rien te faire !

Ca j'en suis sur Bayron ! Pesta la Serpentard.

A t'entendre, tu le regretterais presque…

Foutaises !

Vraiment ? Lui rétorqua t-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

Bayron…Ne me regarde pas comme ça

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai un cœur moi aussi.

Je n'en doutais pas

Bayron…

Chut…murmura Bayron avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sous une pleine lune lumineuse, le destin unit à nouveau un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Meredith Blake, fille unique d'un couple à la dérive, s'accordait un peu de repos dans la lutte interne qu'elle menait depuis sa naissance. Bayron Malefoy l'obsédait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Que ce soit à cause de son célèbre nom ou pour son physique ravageur, il avait réussit à percer cette carapace pourtant endurcie à chaque coup que son père lui octroyait. Meredith se laissa donc bercer par ce doux moment et se refusa à penser aux conséquences certaines qui en découleraient dans les mois à venir.

**102. Longue journée d'été**

Une semaine venait de s'écouler pour le clan des héritiers. Le fait d'être en vacances signifiait être séparer pour eux, Jaye en était même arrivé au point de prendre un calendrier et de rayer les jours qui défilaient. Il était le seul à ne pas voir un du clan durant l'été. Il vivait en banlieue nord de Londres et ses parents étaient très pris par leurs travails à Saint-Mangouste depuis le début des vacances et c'est sa voisine, madame Rizfibzi, une cracmol, qui le gardait. Cette quinquagénaire à demi-sourde lui faisait trois à quatre fournées de coockies par jours et Jaye allait finir par avoir une indigestion. Vu que Dorian et EJ étaient prit par leur stage, que Lisa était partie à Bath pour une cure de jeunesse d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, qu'Aly était à Portsmouth avec sa marraine, il ne restait plus que Roy, Bayron et Dawn de disponible. Ne supportant plus les commentaires sur les soap opéra que regardait religieusement madame Rizfibzi, Jaye, accablé également par la chaleur caniculaire qui venait de s'installer, sorti dans le jardin et s'allongea sur l'herbe après en avoir coupé une pour la mettre à sa bouche.

Jaye repensait à ces quatre années à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec les héritiers, sa chance d'en être un de leur amis, la présence de la magnifique Aly…oh oui, elle était magnifique à ses yeux. Jaye en était secrètement amoureux depuis le tout premier jour et se retenait bien souvent de tout dévoiler à l'intéresser. Malheureusement, il avait bien remarqué que le cœur de celle-ci était déjà prit depuis longtemps et que cet idiot de Dorian ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Jaye pensait souvent que son ami ne la méritait pas et que lui, ferait le bonheur de la jeune fille…encore fallait-il qu'elle le comprenne un tant soit peu…

Cette chaleur écrasante voir étouffante ralentissait la vie de beaucoup de sorciers qui se faisaient concurrence dans les formules rafraîchissantes les plus exotiques, seul les adolescents interdits de baguette magique hors Poudlard subissait péniblement cette journée.

A une vingtaine de kilomètre à vole de hiboux de là, une jeune fille sirotait dans un hamac une boisson fraîche pour se désaltérer un peu. L'ambiance chez Dawn était bien différente de celle de Jaye, tous ces frères étaient là pour les vacances, certains avec leurs femmes et leurs mioches comme les appelait-elle. Elle aussi faisait un bilan sur ce qu'elle pouvait vivre à Poudlard. Elle avait réussit à être dans l'équipe senior de Gryffondor et même si elle n'avait pas été prise pour Salem, elle était quand même fier d'elle et se disait que l'année prochaine, elle se battrait pour avoir cette place tant convoitée. En plein milieu de l'après midi, un hibou se posa sur la rambarde de sa véranda et attrapa le parchemin qui provenait de Jaye.

Roy reçu également le sien mais il préféra refuser car il attendait retour de sa belle le soir même et avec cette chaleur immobilisante, il lui faudrait une éternité pour se préparer. Ils avaient prévu de passer une soirée en tête-à-tête, dans la cuisine de chez EJ…sûrement étroitement surveillé par son père. Roy avait très envie d'aborder un certain sujet avec elle et bien qu'il redoute la réponse, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Leur séparation et surtout leur réconciliation avait permit de franchir un cap dans leur relation. Ils avaient maintenant quinze ans et les hormones pointaient le bout de leurs nez.

Il en était de même pour Dorian. Son stage de quidditch avait réveillé en lui un côté encore inconnu à son caractère. Il était devenu un véritable prédateur. Toutes les filles étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Il s'était même surprit à désirer Dakota lorsque celle-ci mit ses cheveux blonds en arrière dans un mouvement de tête très sexy lors d'un entraînement. Heureusement, la raison reprit le pas sur ce qui restait de son cerveau. Contrairement à sa cousine, il ne voulait pas rentrer car par la même occasion, il quittait une énième conquête irlandaise pour retrouver sa mère et son père, de nouveau inséparable à en vomir et une gamine de sept ans qui l'idolâtre à l'étouffer. Pour couronner le tout, il avait oublié de se changer avant de partir et avec la chaleur agglomérer dans 3 m², il suait de tout son eau. Dans le quartier le plus populaire du Londres sorciers, il n'y avait que des cousines ou des cousins à lui… pas de filles…Il en venait à envier EJ et Roy qui s'était trouvé parfaitement. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu avoir une copine de manière plus durable. La seule relation longue qu'il eut jusqu'à présent c'était avec Lisa, qui lui parlait à peine maintenant. D'ailleurs, dans le train qui le ramenait lui, EJ et Dakota à Londres, il réalisa que son ex petite-copine s'éloignait énormément du groupe et que ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

EJ, collée à la vitre du compartiment afin de respirer de l'air frais, remarqua le désarroi de son cousin mais elle était plus préoccupée par ses propres réflexions. Roy voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé le week-end d'avant. Il faut dire qu'EJ et lui s'était abandonné l'un et l'autre à la passion d'une réconciliation. Si elle ne l'avait pas freiné à contre cœur, elle serait sûrement une femme depuis une semaine. Mais c'était trop vite, ils n'avaient que quinze ans et elle voulait encore attendre. Seulement, rien qu'une seule caresse de sa part et elle savait que ces bonnes paroles partiraient en un seul coup de baguette magique. Comment allait-elle faire pour résister ? Ce soir, son père veillerait obligatoirement au grain mais en France, ils se retrouveraient seul d'une manière ou d'une autre…cette idée stressait l'aînée des Weasley.

La plus calme du trajet, bien que le train soit une vraie fournaise, était Dakota. Le stage lui avait permit de reposer son esprit. L'année qu'elle venait d'avoir à Poudlard l'avait plus que déboussolée. Pour commencer, Hamilton était parti et bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il revienne ramper à ses pieds pour s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Puis elle avait rejoint l'équipe senior de Serdaigle quoi que pour ça, elle n'ait eut pas trop d'angoisse vu qu'elle était la meilleure joueuse junior de sa maison. Mais le plus déstabilisent pour elle fut la rentrée de janvier. Elle avait découvert que la copine de Bayron l'avait laissé pour partir en France avec son père et pour une obscure raison, elle fut triste pour lui. De là, un nouveau regard s'était posé sur le jeune homme et Dakota avait le cœur très chaud quand le Gryffondor s'approchait d'elle, sensation qu'elle n'avait même pas ressentit pour Cambell. Le must c'est quand Meredith Blake perça son secret à force de regarder furtivement Bayron entre deux cours. Le fait de parier avec elle donna un prétexte pour l'approcher avec assurance. Le meilleur souvenir qu'elle garde donc c'est ce baiser…ce tendre baiser qu'elle échangea avec lui. Elle se sentit tellement vivante, tellement heureuse, tellement …bref…le baiser était bien trop court à son goût. Bien sur, elle se rappel aussi la claque qu'elle se prit lorsque celui qui lui avait fait découvrir de tel sentiment lui dit qu'il avait simplement été poli… poli ce tout petit mot avait fait beaucoup de dégât dans son cœur…poli…Le simple fait d'y penser, Dakota souffla intérieurement. De toute manière, après ça et le fait que Bayron se soit mis avec cette Poufsouffle, rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire.

En y pensant, assise sous un sol pleureur de sa propriété, c'est bien ce que Meredith se disait. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Wilson lorsqu'elle les verrait, elle et son nouveau petit-copain… Bayron Malefoy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter dès qu'elle pouvait. Elle se remémorait la soirée détails par détails, paroles après paroles, baisers après baisers comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter pour elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle espérait ce dénouement entre Bayron et elle. Elle en rêvait secrètement chaque nuit depuis plusieurs mois. Le plus dur maintenant était de construire une relation saine avec les cartes qu'ils avaient en mains. Leurs parents se détestaient et l'un comme l'autre avait eu des échos différents de leur altercation par hiboux. Faute de se voir pour le moment, Bayron et Meredith s'écrivaient et exposaient leurs cœurs respectifs à un abandon et une confiance totale. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs mis d'accord pour garder leur relation discrète pour le moment.

Bayron avait bien insisté sur ce point lors de sa dernière lettre. Il voulait être le premier à l'annoncer à Cecily. Bien qu'il se soit séparé au tout début des vacances, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça bien sur, il s'en garda de le dire à Meredith. En relevant la tête vers ce soleil de plomb, il se souvint du pacte qu'ils avaient fait au tout début de leur relation. Celle-ci était née en conséquence d'un pari stupide et Bayron ne voulait pas jouer avec les sentiments de la Poufsouffle. Ils s'étaient donc juré avec toute honnêteté de ne pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils profiteraient chaque moment ensemble. Bayron lui avait également dit qu'il n'était pas près à s'attacher plus sérieusement à une jeune fille. Le départ de Shirley Parker avait laissé des traces et Cecily le comprenait très bien. Seulement, au retour de Salem, Cecily comprit qu'elle ressentait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne s'était autorisé et préféra rompre avant de souffrir davantage.

La souffrance, Lisa la connaissait aussi. Allongée dans un bain de boue elle réalisa que cela faisait presque un an qu'elle souffrait en silence. Vivre dans l'indifférence de l'homme qu'on aime n'est jamais facile mais de devoir faire semblant que tout va bien parce qu'on vit dans le même dortoir que lui, c'est une épreuve chaque matin que Merlin fait. Elle avait pourtant tout essayer pour le reconquérir. Elle avait fait de gros changement physique, changé de coiffure, de sa façon de s'habiller, de se mouvoir, bref, elle avait travaillé tout un été pour qu'enfin Dorian se rendent compte de sa bêtise. Voyant que cette tactique ne fonctionnait pas, elle décida d'essayer de faire également l'indifférente par conséquent, s'éloigner du groupe, là encore, totale déception. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de l'oublier mais un vieux dicton à bien raison lorsqu'il dit « plus facile à dire qu'à faire », après un an et quelques mois de sa rupture avec Dorian Potter, Lisa en était toujours autant amoureuse, si ce n'est encore plus.

Toute-fois, elle n'était pas la seule, après avoir fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie, Aly, sur la plage en train de bronzer se reprochait de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt qu'elle aimait Dorian. Ils seraient peut être ensemble en ce moment au lieu d'être que de simples amis. Elle avait essayé de lui lancer quelques signes au cours de l'année mais Dorian en était complètement aveugle. Elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit et se sentait impuissante face à ça. Peut-être qu'après deux mois d'absence, il ouvrirait enfin les yeux … elle l'espérait…

Parfois l'amour prend des aspects que personnes ne comprennent, les héritiers sont maintenant en plein voyage sur le fleuve mouvementé de ce sentiment ancestral. Il n'est déjà pas simple pour des adultes de l'assumé et il est encore plus ingérable pour des adolescents de quinze ans. Mais quand on est un héritier de la guerre sombre, ce genre de faiblesse est une quête semée de nombreuses embûches.

**103. Ombre à l'horizon**

La fraîcheur de la soirée de ce dernier week-end de juillet fut accueillit avec délice. Les mouvements se firent plus facile et l'animation dans les différents quartiers sorciers de Londres reprirent leurs cours habituels.

Roy et EJ passèrent donc une soirée en tête-à-tête chez les Weasley, enfin tête-à-tête…c'était sans compter les milliers d'excuses que trouvait Ron pour se rendre dans la cuisine et prendre du sel, une cuillère, un pot de miel, une serviette… Et quand c'était pas Ron, c'était les jumelles, toujours aussi jalouse de leur sœur aînée qui selon elle s'approprié de manière égoïste le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Après trois tentatives, Roy abandonna l'idée d'aborder le sujet délicat et se mit à rire nerveusement. Leur soirée fut donc plus comique que romantique.

Mais l'événement de la soirée ne se passait pas dans le quartier Grimmaurd. Aux alentours de minuit, un homme marchait d'un pas décidé dans un long couloir sombre. Doté d'une cape d'été sur la tête, si quelqu'un l'avait croisé, il ne n'aurait pas reconnu. Sans même frapper, il entra dans une pièce et referma la porte. Ce qui s'y passa fit la une de la gazette et du NewsWeek le lendemain matin.

« LE PREMIER MINISTRE ASSASSINE ! »

« Le Premier Ministre de la magie est décédé hier soir dans son bureau des suites d'un sort imprononçable au alentour de minuit. D'après le peu de témoin qui était encore au ministère à cette heure-ci, il s'agirait là d'un acte gratuit et volontaire. Aucune trace, aucun indice ne permet aux aurors de remonter la piste vers le sorcier responsable de cette monstrueuse perte. Nous avions déjà évoqué la renaissance de certains événements douteux mais avec cette disparition, il nous apparaît maintenant très claire qu'une menace se prépare. Sans être alarmiste, il serait bon que chaque sorcier se procure les dernières potions et les derniers sorts de défense contre les forces du mal et que les enfants ne s'aventurent pas dehors sans surveillance parentale… »

Ginny Potter ne se voulait pas rassurante. Elle savait très bien que la Gazette s'en chargerait. Mais pour elle, en tant qu'ancien auror de formation, il était évident que quelques chose se préparait. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'en inquiéter, chez les Malefoy, une dispute réveilla Bayron et ses frères en plein milieu de la nuit.

NON !

Je ne te demande pas ton avis Drago. Je sais que c'est mon devoir !

TON DEVOIR EST DE VEILLER SUR TES ENFANTS !

Ils sont parfaitement en sécurité Drago.

LILI C'EST NON ! IL Y A PLEIN D'AURORS POUR CA ! TU DOIS RESTER POUR LES PROTEGER, S'ILS VENAIENT EN NOMBRE, IL NE POURRA PAS TOUS LES VAINCRES !

Tu n'es pas obliger de te mettre en colère pour si peu…

SI PEU ? J'AI BIEN ENTENDU SI PEU ? LILY PARDONNE MOI MAIS RISQUER TA VIE POUR TRAQUER CE SORCIER, CE N'EST PAS SI PEU !

Maman ? Intervint Bayron qui était au milieu des escaliers avec une tête aussi blanche que les glaces d'antarctique.

TIENS… REGARDE LE BIEN… PARCE QU'IL SE POURRAIT QUE TU FASSES DE LUI UN ORPHELIN !

Remonte te coucher Bayron…

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rien mon chéri… remonte s'il te plait…ton père et moi, on discute, dit Lily en faisant un signe de la main à son fils pour qu'il s'en aille. Drago, j'ai déjà donné ma parole à l'ordre. Harry trouvera bien quelqu'un pour me remplacer, ils ne risquent rien aux château.

C'EST CE QUE DISAIT DUMBLEDORE ! ET VOIT OU SON ASSURANCE MAL PLACEE L'A MENE !

Drago, je sais que tu es inquiet… tout ira bien…murmura sa femme avec douceur.

Non Lily, tout n'ira pas bien… je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois, je le supporterais pas… et qu'est ce que je dirais à nos fils s'il t'arrivait malheur… non, je refuse tout ça Lily… Reste !

Je suis désolée Drago…

ET BIEN VA DONC TE SUICIDER ! ET FAIT LE VITE ! Hurla Drago avant de transplaner dans un endroit ou il serait tranquille.

Maman ?

Tu n'es pas couché ?

Que ce passe t-il ? Papa et toi …pourquoi il est parti ?

Oh… tu sais comment il est…Bayron…assis-toi…Il y a eu quelques chose de grave hier soir, un mage noir a tuer le Premier ministre. Je fais parti de l'ordre du phénix depuis que j'ai ton âge environs et c'est mon devoir de partir le traquer pour le livrer à la justice. Je ne vais donc pas partir en vacances avec vous et il se peu que je doive laisser mon poste d'enseignante à Poudlard. Mon chéri, je te demande d'être vraiment prudent et d'éviter tout contact avec des personnes peu recommandable.

C'est dangereux ?

Oui, je ne te le cacherais pas… Je dois partir dès maintenant… mais avant, je vais vous emmener, toi et tes frères chez Harry. Bayron, dit à ton père que je l'aime s'il te plait et que je ferais attention.

Ok…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Potter, la situation était tout aussi catastrophique. Les Weasley étaient déjà là. Ron hurlait à faire trembler les murs sur sa femme et sa sœur. Les deux journalistes voulaient également mener leurs enquêtes au nom de l'information et les garçons refusaient catégoriquement qu'elles se mettent en danger volontairement. L'arrivée de Lily mit donc de la poudre sur le feu est les trois femmes partirent en laissant les enfants aux hommes. Ron avait sa petite dernière qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras et Harry consolait sa fille qui réclamait sa mère. Bien qu'Harry soit furieux de la décision de sa femme, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait car lui aussi aurait bien voulu aller à la chasse du mage noire et donner un peu d'action à sa vie. Mais il savait que l'école aurait besoin de lui plus que jamais et qu'il se devait d'y rester.

QUELLES ENTETE CELLES LA ! Pesta Ron

…

ET TU DIS RIEN TOI ? C'EST QUAND MEME TA FEMME !

Et alors… je crois qu'elles avaient toutes les trois prisent leurs décision… et les connaissants, elles y ont longuement réfléchit…enfin j'espère…

QUAND ELLE VA REVENIR… ELLE VA L'ENTENDRE LE RONNYNOUCHET !

Ronnynouchet ? S'amusa Bayron

HEIN… dit Ron en réalisant qu'il avait prononcer tout haut le surnom qu'Hermione lui donnait en intimité. ET TON PERE, IL EST TOUT A TOI !

En train de se calmer quelque part…répondit Bayron

J'imagine… dit Harry qui connaissant bien le personnage de son gendre après quinze ans de voisinage.

Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi avec tous les gosses ? Demanda Ron avant que sa dernière lui vomisse sur son pull tout neuf. Tain… la poisse… elle va me le payer Hermione !

Je crois que le mieux est de les amener en France chez Bill et Fleur pour le moment. Ils y seront plus en sécurité qu'à Londres.

Et pour Roy, intervint EJ, qui était descendu.

Tu m'emmerde avec ton Roy toi, gronda Ron toujours un peu en colère.

Papa !

QUOI ? C'EST BON IL VIENT TOUJOURS ! MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE MAINTENANT !

Papa… on est chez oncle Harry… je n'ai pas de chambre…

JE VE PAS LE SAVOIR ! Rugit à nouveau Ron avant de partir dans la cuisine et claquer la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable à ce moment là.

104. Pauvre Fleurk

Pendant que les trois héroïnes parcourait l'Angleterre, leurs pauvres maris et tous les enfants se retrouvèrent en France dans la maison familiale de « Fleurk ». Bill était très content de les accueillir dans cette maison familiale. Les enfants de Bill et Ron étaient assez proche vu qu'ils habitaient tous dans le même quartier à Londres. Yacinthe et ses frères passaient néanmoins toutes leurs vacances en France pour voir la famille du coté maternelle. La maison qui avait vu naître Emily-Jane Weasley était donc plein à craquer d'enfant de tout âge pendant quinze jours. Le temps était très agréable ce qui permettait des repas à l'extérieur avec une table qui ressemblait de très près à celles de la grande salle de Poudlard. Les enfants étaient bien entendus intenable est Fleur avait du mal à gérer sans difficulté les dix-sept monstres ambulants. D'un autre côté, elle était soulagé que les pire de tous les Wesley en culotte courte ne soit pas présent, c'est à dire Alfie et Callum Weasley, fils de George et Clara Wesley.

Le fait que les quatre pères soient présent ne changeait pas grand chose pour Fleur, dès qu'elle disputait l'un d'entre eux à juste cause, celui-là allait se plaindre à son père qui prenait facilement leur défense sous le prétexte de « c'est les vacances, ils ont le droit de s'amuser ». Même si Ginny ne raffolait pas de sa belle-sœur, elle l'aurait quand même prononcé un « pauvre Fleurk ». Ron avait toute fois, préciser lors du repas de midi, le terme « s'amuser » à Roy et EJ, en répétant bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se retrouver seul dans une pièce et surtout dans une chambre. EJ s'indignait à chaque fois contre son père et réclamait un peu de confiance chose que Ron voulait bien lui accorder à elle mais pas à Roy.

Je te signale jeune fille, que j'ai été un adolescent avant d'être ton père ! Dit Ron sur un ton éducatif.

Et moi je te signal que tu étais encore un adolescent quand tu as mis enceinte Hermione, reprit Harry en riant de bon cœur avec Drago.

On était fiancé, je te rappel !

Oh… autant pour moi, pouffa Harry avant d'avoir un véritable fou rire avec Drago.

Oh mais marrez-vous ! Je te rappel … POTTER… que toi aussi tu as une fille.. tu verras quand elle aura l'âge de te demander de ramener son copain en vacances … tu feras sûrement moins le malin !

Et moi ? Demanda Drago les bras croisés

Toi…heu… bah …heu… oh et zut ! Fait pas chier Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as que des garçons que ça te donne le droit de faire ton supérieur !

Je ne fais pas mon supérieur Weasmoche mais je garde mon calme moi ! Tu crois quand même pas que je pense que Bayron joue à la marelle avec toutes les copines qu'il a depuis sa scolarité, lança Drago alors que son fils s'étranglait un mètre plus loin avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler. J'estime qu'ils sont assez grand pour décider de leurs vies. On est juste là pour les guider, pas pour les frustrer ! Bayron, Dorian, EJ et Roy sont des ados de quinze ans ! Et dans deux ans, ils sont majeurs ! Alors laisse-les donc vivre un peu ces deux là !

Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu ramenais des filles dans ton cachot que ton fils et ma fille doivent faire pareil !

Weasley, tu te fis bien trop à ce qu'on peut te dire…

Développe Malefoy, ça m'intéresse, demanda Harry toujours de bonne humeur.

Non, là c'est privé, messieurs !

Grande gueule ! Pesta Ron

Fouineur ! répondit Drago

C'est toi la fouine !

Je préfère être une fouine qu'une belette !

Les vacances avec ces trois là toujours en train de se chercher la petite bête de manière volontaire laissa à Roy et EJ un peu de répit. Fleur était trop occupée avec les plus jeunes et les pères restaient toujours entre eux. Bayron, Dorian et Yacinthe restèrent donc à trois à se prélasser au soleil et à faire quelques tour de magie ici et là. La bonne ambiance de ces vacances était surtout du au fait que les mères envoyaient des lettres tous les jours pour donner de leurs nouvelles et pour rassurer les maris. Pour le moment, tout se passait comme elles le voulaient et trouvaient quelques pistes intéressantes.

Quelques jours avant de rentrer, Roy et EJ finirent par avoir « la » discussion qu'ils essayaient d'avoir depuis leurs retrouvailles. Accoudé à un vieux sapin qui sentait vraiment bon, Roy se reposait sur les genoux de sa petite femme. A sa grande surprise, c'est elle qui aborda le sujet.

Roy…

Oui mon cœur ? Dit-il toujours les yeux fermés à cause du soleil qui lui venait dessus.

Je… Je t'aime.

J'adore te l'entendre dire EJ… Je m'en lasserais jamais.

Tu crois que nous… toi et moi… enfin que ça va durer longtemps ?

EJ… tu as des questions parfois… je te jure que je te les ferais bien ravaler !

Répond s'il te plait !

EJ, je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus d'un an et je t'aime davantage tous les jours. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu es ma drogue… et je suis trop atteint pour une désintox ! Et puis, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Oh… heu… c'est juste que…

Et ça y est… elle recommence à bégayer… EJ parle par Merlin! Je ne vais pas te manger !

Heu… je ne suis pas si sur que toi… plaisanta la rouquine.

Allez… que veux-tu me dire ?

Roy, quand je suis venu chez toi et que nous avons dormis ensemble…

Oh…ça…fit Roy, les yeux maintenant grand ouvert.

J'ai… Roy aide-moi s'il te plait, c'est dure d'en parler.

Non, je m'amuse trop à te voir dans cette situation gênante, pouffa le garçon avant de se faire frapper. Aille ! Hé bien… ça promet pour plu tard, rajouta t-il avant de se faire à nouveau frapper puis chatouiller à en pleurer de rire. Arrête, arrête, pitié EJ, pitié… c'est d'accord,… pitié arrête !

Donc, tu disais ? Rétorqua EJ qui faisait semblant d'inverser les rôles.

Tu es sadique EJ… vraiment je t'assure que tu l'es… le choixpeau aurait du te mettre à Serpentard…

Change pas de sujet mon amour… tu allais me parler de quelques chose d'important.

Soit… Je me lance donc.

Je t'en pris ! Dit-elle poliment.

EJ… sincèrement, quand tu es venu chez moi, j'ai vraiment adoré la réconciliation. Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté, je crois que j'aurais voulu aller encore plus loin. Je ne te cacherais pas que je te désire sincèrement EJ. Tu es magnifique et plus le temps passe plus c'est dur pour moi de ne pas te toucher ni te caresser… mes mains me démangent, tu comprends… mais je sais qu'on est jeune et qu'il faudra encore un peu de temps… je prendrais sur moi c'est tout… mais c'est sur que ça m'aiderait de savoir ce que « toi » tu penses de tout ça ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Roy… je… enfin moi aussi… je veux dire que moi aussi j'ai adoré cette nuit là. Etre dans tes bras, te sentir si proche de moi, je… j'aime vraiment. Tu es le seul à me regarder comme une femme et non comme une gamine et j'adore ce regard que tu me porte. Je me sens belle à tes yeux, je me sens désirable…

Tu l'es mon cœur, murmura Roy.

J'étais vraiment fatiguée ce soir là…j'avais besoin de sommeil… mais c'est à contre cœur que j'ai ralenti les choses. Je ne suis pas tout à fait prête pour franchir ce cap avec toi mais je ne refuserais pas non plus cette proximité… Je crois que ça doit venir tout seul sans qu'on le programme sur le calendrier. On doit seulement s'écouter et suivre nos envies… je…je ne suis pas insensible à tes caresses Roy, bien au contraire…laissons-nous le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître…faisons un pas après l'autre…si tu veux bien ?

Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur, lui dit-il amoureusement. Je t'aime EJ.

De retour à Londres, EJ partit donc avec Roy et ses parents en vacances. Les autres se rendirent à Portsmouth chez les Potter. Bayron et Dorian y retrouvèrent Aly et passèrent des vacances assez sympas sur la plage. Hermione, Ginny et Lily vinrent les voir une journée pour essayer de se reposer un peu. Bizarrement, les au revoir du lendemain entre les couples se furent plus déchirant aux yeux des deux garçons qui en conclurent alors avec dégoût que leurs parents avaient du faire leurs devoirs conjugaux.

Du côté de Roy et d'EJ, les parents avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas les quitter des yeux. Leurs vacances furent donc gentillette et chaste.

La fin des vacances s'annonça avec un terrible orage sur Londres. De nombreux quartiers moldus furent sans lumières ce qui faisait bien rire Drago Malefoy. Les héritiers se retrouvèrent le lendemain sur un chemin de Traverse humide afin de faire leurs achats de rentrée.

**105. Aveux délicats**

Lorsque Dorian aperçut Lisa près d'Ollivender, il ressentit une sorte de soulagement dans son cœur avant qu'il ne batte la chamade. Elle était encore plus belle que l'année dernière et que l'année d'avant. Il se demandait ce que cela voulait dire pour lui, s'il ne ressentait pas à nouveau des sentiments pour son ex. Il lui fit donc un sourire « con » sous le regard noir d'Aly qui le remarqua et Lisa lui rendit par un de ses plus séducteurs.

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée du retard, ma mère n'arrive pas à me lâcher des yeux une minute !

Salut Lisa, firent l'ensemble des héritiers.

Hé bien, si tu continus comme ça Lisa, EJ va pouvoir avoir une raison d'être jalouse.. tu es de plus en plus belle, s'exclama Roy avant de le regretter amèrement.

TU PEUX ME REPETER CA ? Rugit EJ

Vous avez pas changé tous les deux… toujours aussi mignon, c'est beau à voir un couple qui s'aime, dit-il avec nostalgie tout en regardant Dorian du coin de l'œil.

Un peu plus et on partait sans toi !Pesta Aly qui comprenait qu'une concurrente de poids venait d'entrer dans la course qui menait droit au cœur de Dorian.

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Aly, s'indigna Dorian qui proposait le bras à son ex. Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me promener dans votre ombre ? Plaisanta t-il.

Volontiers monsieur Potter !

Seul Aly remarqua le flirt intentionnel entre Dorian et Lisa. Elle reconnaissait facilement à elle-même que ce cirque la rendait complètement jalouse. Lisa avait eu son tour et maintenant c'était le sien. Bayron remarqua quand même le désarroi de son ami. Lors des vacances, Aly et Dorian s'étaient souvent amusés seul et Bayron qui avait toujours eu l'œil vif pour ces choses, s'étonna qu'ils ne soient pas sortis ensemble à la fin.

Allez viens, je vais te tenir compagnie si ça ne te dérange pas.

Cecily ne nous rejoint pas ?

Heu… non… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Oh… je suis désolé Bayron. Elle l'a prit comment ?

Hein ?

Et bien, comme tu n'as pas l'air malheureux en me disant ça, je suppose que c'est toi qui a rompu ! Alors comment l'a-t-elle prit ?

Heu… Non, Aly, c'est elle. Je ne tiens pas trop à m'étendre sur le sujet. Disons que notre relation était arrivée à un point de non-retour. Mais bon, je la considère comme une amie très chère, tout comme toi… Lisa est une séductrice née, soupira t-il en la regardant faire des beaux yeux à Dorian. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle traîne souvent avec Wilson et ses copines. Dorian verra bien un jour ou l'autre comment tu le regarde…

De quoi parles-tu ?

Aly…il est peut-être aveugle mais pas moi…

On est juste amis Dorian et moi, souffla la jeune fille.

Si tu le dis… Allez viens, allons les rejoindre !

Aly resta avec Dawn et Jaye, ce qui ravi le dernier. Tous se promenaient tranquillement de boutique en boutique. Bayron était un peu en arrière faute de place dans les ruelles. En un quart de seconde, il fut attirer dans une minuscule ruelle par son t-shirt et se fit embrasser fougueusement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui serait capable de ça.

Bonjour Meredith

Qui te dit que c'est elle ? Demanda la jeune fille

Je reconnaîtrais tes baisers entre mille…

Et que dois-je comprendre monsieur Malefoy ? Que j'embrasse mal ?

Méré…tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de…essaya de dire la brune Serpentard avant que Bayron ne la fasse taire lui-même.

On essaye de se voir dans le train ?

Quand vas-tu leur dire ? Pour ma part Léo le sait !

Et il l'a bien prit ?

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était Potter…

Je n'en ai pas le nom mais je suis de sa famille !

Je me comprends… Alors tu leurs dis quand ? Il est hors de question qu'on se cache à Poudlard…

Je… je dois faire certaines choses avant… dit-il en pensant à Cecily. Je leur dirais dans le train, promis. Et tes parents ?

Tu es fou !

Ils vont le savoir si on s'affiche à Poudlard.

Ils ont autre chose à faire que s'occuper des rumeurs de Poudlard et si jamais ils entendent quelques chose, je leur dirais que j'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toi…

Sympa !

Si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil Bayron, pesta la Meredith

Toi et ton sale caractère… je te jure… Allez, je dois les rejoindre.

Tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

Je croyais que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, se moqua t-il avant de l'embrasser et partir

(Soupire)Je sais pas si je pourrais… murmura Meredith à elle-même…C'est si dur…Bayron…prononça t-elle avant de verser une larme.

La semaine qui les séparait de la rentrée passa très rapidement. Une fois les emplettes faites, les jeunes ne tenaient plus en place et attendaient avec impatience leur retour à Poudlard.

Sur le quai 9 ¾ , les parents disaient au revoir à leur progéniture accompagné de recommandations pour garantir leur sécurité.

Cette année, ce fut Drago et Ron qui emmenèrent les enfants à la gare. Les parents se retournèrent à leur passage. Contrairement aux années précédentes, les héritiers purent monter très rapidement dans le train. Une fois à bord, Bayron chercha Cecily et la trouva quelques compartiments plus loin. Il lui avoua donc qu'il sortait avec Meredith et s'excusait du mal qui lui faisait. Cecily lui pardonna facilement et lui souhaita d'être heureux.

Mais le plus dur pour Bayron allait se passer maintenant. Dire à Cecily était une chose, dire à ses amis et ses cousins qu'il sortait avec Meredith Blake… en était une autre. Avant d'entrer dans le compartiment, il respira profondément puis entra.

Ah te voilà… on se demandait ou tu étais passé.

Je suis aller voir Cecily, dit-il doucement.

Ah oui, j'oubliais que vous vous êtes pas vu des vacances, dit Dorian, ca doit être dur de pas voir sa copine tout ce temps… tu n'as qu'à lui dire de venir, insista Dorian.

Heu… j'ai à vous parler à tous dit-il en s'asseyant.

De quoi ? Demanda Dorian avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Je ne suis plus avec Cecily.

Tu viens de rompre ? S'étonna l'interrogateur.

Si tu me laissais finir Potter… s'indigna Bayron.

Pardon… tu disais ?

Que Cecily et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis début juillet.

Oh désolée, dit EJ en s'asseyant près de son cousin sous la protestation de Roy. Et ça va ?

Oui, je vais bien et c'est du au fait que je… enfin il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Déjà ? Demanda Jaye

Hé, tu pers pas ton temps toi… plaisanta Roy. Je te respect gars!

ROY! S'indigna EJ

Quoi?

Et qui est l'heureuse élue pour les prochains mois ? Demanda Lisa

Et bien…ça ne va pas vous plaire…mais je l'ai rencontré à la soirée de mon père. Nos parents se connaissent et ne s'apprécient pas apparemment.

C'est dommage ça, dit Dawn histoire d'entrer dans la conversation.

On l'a connaît ? Elle est à Poudlard ? Demanda Roy

Oui…soupira t-il. C'est…

Sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit très violemment, laissant entrée une Meredith Blake victorieuse. Sans attendre, elle s'asseya sur les genoux de Bayron et l'embrassa goulûment sous les yeux dégoûtés des sept autres occupants du compartiment.

**106. Les héritiers en crise**

Lorsque Meredith consentit à enlever ses lèvres de celles de Bayron, celui-ci grogna de mécontentement comme s'il savait qu'après ça, il aurait à affronter le regard de ses amis. Et ils ne se firent pas attendre.

TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE TU AS DANS TA TETE MALEFOY ? Hurla Dorian en le frappant à la base du crane. TU AS PERDU LA RAISON ?

Oh merci Dorian, j'aime à penser qu'il perd la raison en ma compagnie… ça prouve à quel point je lui fais de l'effet. N'est-ce pas mon amour.

OH LA FERME BLAKE ET SORT DE LA !

Hé ! Certes, je n'ai pas pu vous l'annoncer moi-même, mais Meredith est ma copine maintenant, et de ce fait, je vous demande de respecter ça.

TU REVES !

POTTER, JE NE TE DIS PAS COMMENT MENER TA VIE AMOUREUSE ALORS GARDES-TOI DE TE MELER DE LA MIENNE ! SI CELA TE DEPLAIT ALORS CONTENTE-TOI DE NOUS IGNORER.

TRES BIEN ALORS, C'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ! S'emporta Dorian avant de claquer la porte du compartiment.

Hé bien… susceptible le Potter… sourit Meredith contente de son entrée.

J'espère que tu es fier de toi Bayron ! Grogna Lisa avant de partir à son tour.

EJ se leva à son tour, blanche comme si le monde venait s'arrêter de tourner. Roy essaya de lui attraper la main, mais par instinct EJ l'évita. Elle s'approchait de la porte sous le regard jubilatoire de la Serpentard.

EJ, pas toi s'il te plait, murmura Bayron.

Mais, EJ ne lui adressa qu'un regard plein d'incompréhension. Meredith et elle avaient eu plusieurs altercations et elle en avait eu aussi avec sa meilleur amie Dakota. Elle représentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait détester en ce monde. Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que son cousin sorte avec cette morue. Bayron se sentait quand à lui abandonné par les deux personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il savait que leurs réactions seraient dans ce genre, mais il avait espéré se tromper.

Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas trop heureux… mais on s'en fiche mon amour n'est-ce pas ?

Tu exagère Méré… j'étais en train de leur dire en plus…

Oh, ce n'est pas si grave… ils s'y feront à force !

Je ne sais pas…

Je vais aller voir EJ… et essayer de la raisonner…proposa Roy.

Roy…tu es mon meilleur ami… je ne supporterais pas que tu me snobe aussi…

Je ne me permettrais pas Bayron. J'ai été un peu à ta place il y a un an…Je reviens.

Bon… ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mon amour mais j'aimerais bien t'avoir pour moi toute seule quelques minutes…si tu vois ce que je veux dire… murmura t-elle dans son oreille.

A tout à l'heure les gars… dit Bayron en direction d'Aly, Dawn et Jaye.

Je dois vous laisser aussi, intervint Aly. A tout à l'heure…

La fin du trajet fut assez tendue entre les héritiers. EJ et Roy avaient eu une dispute assez violente et ils se tenaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Lisa était revenue seule en faisant la tête. Jaye et Dawn se regardèrent et conclurent ironiquement que l'année commençait franchement bien.

Arrivé à Poudlard, le nouveau couple se sépara enfin pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Les amis de Meredith pouffèrent de rire en la voyant arrivé les cheveux complètement défaits. Après quelques grognements et quelques menaces, les Serpentard ne dirent plus rien à ce sujet.

La situation du côté de Bayron était beaucoup moins évidente. Quand il les rejoignit à la table des Gryffondor, Dorian se leva pour s'asseoir plusieurs mètre plus loin. Il fut rejoint par EJ au grand mécontentement de Roy.

Tain, elle est chiante, sérieux ! S'indigna Roy

Tu n'as pas réussit à la convaincre ? Demanda Bayron

Oh non, il n'a pas réussit, moi non plus d'ailleurs, rugit Lisa. Tu ne pouvais pas en choisir une autre que Blake sérieux ? C'est la pire de toute, ici ! Argumenta t-elle

Elle n'est pas pire que Wilson… mais ça, c'est mon avis…et vu que tu es cul et chemise avec elle… la discussion va être stérile !

Tu n'es qu'un petit con prétentieux Bayron, lâcha Lisa sous le regard incrédule de ses amis avant de partir rejoindre Dorian.

Oh et puis merde, si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est pareil… je ne vais pas faire ma vie suivant le bon vouloir de chacun quand même ! Rugit Bayron en regardant tour à tour les héritiers restant.

Ce n'est pas si simple Bayron, dit Roy les yeux concentrés sur son assiette encore vide. Laisse-leur du temps…

Va la rejoindre, toi… j'aimerais pas être responsable d'une dispute entre vous, ça serait trop dommage…

Ne t'inquiète pas pour EJ et moi… elle va se calmer et puis je suis pas d'accord avec elle… elle a tord et je veux lui faire comprendre en restant là.

Tu es sur ?

Oui… elle a du caractère mais moi aussi…

Au fait Bayron, j'ai appris qu'on avait un nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal… ta mère ne revient pas ? Demanda Dawn déçue.

Non, elle a rejoint d'ordre du phénix pour traquer le meurtrier du ministre Dubois.

Mes parents le connaissaient, dit Jaye. Ils ont été très affectés. Mon père avait été son capitaine de quidditch pendant deux ans et ils avaient gardé contact…

C'est vraiment horrible ce qui c'est passé, toute la communauté a tremblée avec ce drame, reprit Dawn.

Mes parents m'ont même écrit une lettre avec des recommandations de sécurité, ajouta Aly ce qui étonna les autres. C'était limite pour qu'ils ne me redemandent pas de revenir au manoir…

J'ai aussi entendu dire que des aurors vont être affecté au château pour notre sécurité…

C'est possible Jaye, dit Bayron un brin songeur. Au fait, quelqu'un sait qui sont les nouveau préfet de cette année ?

Non, dirent Dawn et Jaye.

C'est Dorian et moi, murmura Aly.

Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent les trois héritiers.

Oui…

C'est étrange que Dorian ne me l'ai pas dit…

J'ai reçu ma nomination ce matin…

La discussion fut coupée par l'entrée des nouveaux élèves dans le grand hall. Un après un, le choixpeau les répartir dans les quatre maisons de l'école. Il ne restait plus que deux élèves à placer et l'un d'entre eux s'avança vers le tabouret.

Oh… enfin…un Weasley…je m'impatientais… hé bien, hé bien… hum… je te sens différents… tu as énormément de courage en toi…GRYFFONDOR !

La table de Serdaigle protesta, Yacinthe en tête lorsqu'ils virent le frère de celle-ci, le jeune Joshua se diriger vers EJ.

Non, pas lui… pas à elle… non ! Grogna Yacinthe en regardant son frère préféré s'assoire à côté de sa cousine.

Pendant que le fils de Bill et Fleur Weasley rejoignait la table des Gryffondor, Grace Weasley se présenta sur le tabouret.

Humm… une Weasley… Je sens une intelligence toute particulière, Serdaigle t'aiderait à développer ce don mais ta mère en fit meilleur usage à GRYFFONDOR !

EJ sauta de joie et recueillit sa petite sœur les bras ouverts. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle appréciait la cérémonie de répartition, mais Grace était une enfant tellement gentille et délicieuse… pas comme les jumelles Hannah et Emma.

107 Nouveaux professeurs 

L'attente aux questions des héritiers prit fin lorsque Harry Potter, le directeur de Poudlard se leva enfin. Il souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et annonça le départ de deux professeurs cette année.

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il sera donc remplacer par le professeur Delacour. Le professeur Lupin ici présent, remplacera temporairement le professeur Malefoy partie en mission pour le ministère. Il sera également le responsable temporaire de la maison des Gryffondor. Je vous rappel que cette année, c'est nous qui accueillons le tournoi inter école de Quidditch. Concernant les sorties, avec les évènements tragique de cet été, une seule sortie au Pré-au-Lard sera autorisée lors de la toussaint. Nous organiserons également un bal de Noël cette année au lieu de celui de la saint-valentin traditionnel. Pour finir, plusieurs aurors vont renforcer la garde au château afin d'assurer au mieux votre sécurité. Il vous est donc strictement interdit de vous balader dans les couloirs après 22h00. Cinquante points seront automatiquement enlever à la maison de l'élève insouciant. Voilà… ah oui, et monsieur Ruzar souhait vous dire qu'il a dressé miss Teigne cet été pour repérer les bombabouses qui seraient apporter aux châteaux, bombabouses qui font partis d'objet interdit au château… Sur ce… Bon appétit !

Dawn fut la première à réagir de la nomination des deux professeurs mais le sujet fit le tour de toutes les tables durant le banquet.

Le nouveau professeur a l'air super…

C'est clair, fit Jaye en regardant le professeur Delacour avec insistance.

Je parlais du professeur Lupin, Jaye…rétorqua t-elle les yeux en l'air.

Elle ressemble beaucoup à ta tante Fleur Bayron… remarqua Roy

Normal, c'est sa sœur… Gabrielle… Elle est la tante de Yacinthe.

Elle n'a pas l'air très âgé… poursuit Jaye complètement hypnotisé

Elle a vingt-six ans si je ne me trompe pas.

Tu la vois souvent ?

Quand on va en France oui… elle est très proche de ma tante.

Elle n'a que 10 ans de plus que moi alors…

JAYE ! S'indigna Dawn ! C'EST TON PROFESSEUR !

Je sais merci de me le rappeler Dawn…

Je sens que je vais aimer cette matière !

Roy, ya EJ qui n'arrête pas de te regarder, remarqua Dawn

Ca lui fait les pieds, pesta Roy déterminé à faire comprendre l'erreur de sa copine.

Fait gaffe de ne pas aller trop loin quand même, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ça en plus sur la conscience…

Attend Bayron, tu n'as rien fait de mal à ce que je sache, tu as le droit d'avoir un cœur et des sentiments… et en amour, je sais très bien que la raison n'a pas sa place…Et elle me regarde tous les combien environs ? Demanda t-il ensuite à Dawn ce qui la fit rire.

Toutes les trente secondes… se moqua la Gryffondor.

C'est une brave fille… pouffa Roy… elle sera récompenser ce soir, rigola t-il.

A l'autre bout de la table, EJ regardait Roy avec insistance. Le voir rire avec les autres lui faisait mal. Elle aurait bien aimé un peu de soutient de sa part et s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne sa défense à elle et pas celle à Bayron. Avec sa sœur et son cousin nouvellement arrivé, EJ ne put parler à Dorian et Lisa du sujet délicat de Meredith Blake.

Après le repas, Les préfets en chef se levèrent et conduirent les premières année dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

En sortant de la salle, Bayron retrouva Meredith et l'embrassa devant tout le monde comme une sorte d'officialisation. Dakota sortait à ce moment précis et vit avec horreur la scène de bécotage qui se déroulait devant elle. Un couteau en plein cœur n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal. Retenant ses larmes, elle ajusta ses cheveux en arrière et passa près d'eux pour se rendre dans sa salle commune. Une fois dans sa chambre, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Dakota pleura à ne plus s'arrêter.

Je crois que Wilson n'a pas apprécié notre petit moment intime, plaisanta Bayron.

Quel aille au diable celle-là !

Tu es belle quand tu es jalouse…

Jalouse ? Moi ? Pourquoi le serais-je ?

Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… peut-être parce qu'il y a quelques mois, vous avez fait un pari sur moi…

Tu n'es pas obliger de me rappeler ce détail toutes les cinq minutes… D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu répondu à son baiser et pas au mien ?

Heu… je ne sais pas moi…Tu as de drôle de questions parfois…

Répond !

Disons que j'ai été plus surprit par le tien que par le sien… Dakota a été moins fine que toi pour m'aborder…

Tu n'étais pas obliger de répondre quand même…

Dis… qui j'embrasse maintenant ? Elle ou toi ?

Moi mais…

Pas de mais… Et puis, saches que je lui ai passé l'envie de vouloir recommencer…

C'est à dire ?

Disons qu'elle m'a fait la même réflexion que toi concernant ce baiser. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais été simplement…poli…sourit Bayron.

(Rire) Excellent… j'aurais bien voulu voir ça…

Je n'en doute pas madame Serpentard…Je n'en doute pas…

Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai mon tour à faire…

Ton tour ?

Je suis préfet, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Personne ne me dit rien à moi… Dorian et Aly le sont aussi… et je viens de l'apprendre… Je suppose que c'est Callaghan qui officie avec toi ?

Non, c'est Mensfied… Leo ce n'est qu'un suiveur… il n'a pas la trempe d'un leader

Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait ta remarque.

Je m'en tappe… Je le supporte parce qu'on a été presque élevé ensemble…

Bon, a demain miss.

Et mon bisous ?

Gourmande !

Toujours !

Bayron voyait Meredith sous un jour que lui seul pouvait connaître. Derrière son regard froid et hautain se cachait une jeune fille désireuse d'être tout simplement aimer. Bayron était comme un souffle de renouveau pour elle et parfois, elle rêvait à ce que pourrait être sa vie plus tard avec lui… être madame Malefoy la séduisait tout particulièrement. Sa mère serait sûrement ravie seulement, il faudrait pour cela affronté son père. Et c'était loin d'être le plus facile à faire…

Une fois remonté dans la tour de Gryffondor, Bayron trouva la chambre vide. Les autres devaient être déjà au huitième pour saluer les nymphes. Il prononça le mot de passe du tableau et le traversa. Une fois au huitième il entra discrètement dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor. Une discussion houleuse entre Dorian EJ et Roy faisait rage. Bayron eu à ce moment là, mal au cœur pour Roy qui le soutenait envers et contre tout.

Stupéfix ! Lança Bayron avec sa baguette magique en direction des trois jeunes sorciers à la surprise générale. Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter. Pour commencer, Meredith et moi sommes ensemble. Ce n'est pas vos humeurs massacrantes qui vont changer cette donne. Ca fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'on se tourne autour elle et moi. Si vous vous souvenez, on s'est même embrassé lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle m'avait également fait la remarque que je la jugeais sans la connaître et que ce n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor mais d'un Serpentard. Elle avait raison ! Et comme je n'aime pas avoir tord j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ça et lorsque je l'ai vu à la soirée de mon père, j'ai décidé de passer outre les apparences. C'est une fille fantastique que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer, ça serait hypocrite de ma part de croire cela possible, seulement, on fait tous des choix suivant ce que dicte notre cœur, et le mien se sent bien dans les bras de Méré. Alors respectez au moins cela. EJ… Dois-je te rappeler oh combien tu détestais Roy les trois premières année d'études ici ? Sauf preuve du contraire, ça marche plutôt bien entre vous deux… N'ai-je pas droit à ma chance ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'être à nouveau heureux ? Je n'ai pas déjà assez souffert avec le départ de Shirley ? En attendant que vous vous raisonniez, je retourne me coucher. Venez me voir quand vous serez prêt à vous excuser de votre comportement envers moi. Les filles… heureux de vous avoir revu…dit-il ensuite en direction des Nymphes choquée par la scène.

Bayron redescendit alors, laissant les trois ados à leur sort. Quelques heures et de nombreuses formules prononcées plus tard, les sept héritiers redescendirent se mettre dans leur lit. Une fois le silence total, une jeune fille sortit de son lit pour aller se glisser dans celui d'un autre…

Roy…

Quoi…pesta le garçon toujours en colère contre sa copine.

Je peux rester avec toi ?

Pourquoi faire ?

Pardonner…

Ok… soupira Roy en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est parce que c'est toi…

J'espère bien…

Allez bonne nuit…

Roy ?

Oui, quoi ? S'impatienta Roy à bout de force.

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser et de dormir.

Bayron avait suivit la scène et fut soulagé de voir qu'ils s'étaient réconcilier. Il put enfin s'endormir sans faire semblant et se plonger dans un rêve délicieux qui avait un goût de Meredith Blake…

**108. Un pas vers l'autre**

Dorian et EJ ne parlèrent que le strict minimum à Bayron pendant de nombreux jours. EJ avait tendance à partir lorsque Meredith venait embrasser Bayron qui se trouvait au milieu du groupe. La crise qui commençait à s'installer au sein du clan perturbait Roy qui se trouvait entre deux feux. Lui qui avait espéré un peu plus de romantisme et de moments intimes avec sa petite femme, il devait se contenter de calmer ses colères continuelles dues aux joutes verbales qu'elle avait avec Blake. Dorian quand à lui, se renfermait de plus en plus. Son neveu l'avait vraiment déçu et ne souhaitait pas cautionner cette relation. Le seul point positif pour lui était la présence rassurante de Lisa. Elle avait prit sa défense et l'avait beaucoup aidé à se calmer lorsque Bayron dépassait les limites.

Dorian ?

Hum ? Balbutia Dorian qui venait d'être rejoint par Lisa.

Oh… Lisa…tiens, j'étais justement en train de penser à toi…

C'est vrai ?

Oui…

Et tu pensais à quoi exactement ?

Ton aide... et je te dois un merci…

Il n'y a pas de quoi…

Je suis content que tu reviennes un peu vers nous…

Comment ça ?

Et bien, l'année dernière, tu étais plus avec les Serdaigle qu'avec moi, enfin nous…

Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué… ça me touche.

Attend Lisa, tu es mon ami, voir même plus…c'est normal que je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais.

Plus ?

Oui, à moins que tu y un trou de mémoire ou que tu en ais honte, mais je te rappel qu'on est sortis ensemble quelques mois l'année dernière.

Quatre.

Quatre quoi ?

Quatre mois, on est sortis ensemble quatre magnifiques mois.

C'est vrai…répondit Dorian, songeur. C'était sympa nous deux.

Tu as l'air de regretter ce temps là…

C'est le cas. Je crois que je t'ai pas mal négligée à l'époque… et je m'en excuse.

J'ai tourné la page pour ça.

Entièrement ?

… je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre Dorian.

Soit simplement honnête avec toi et avec moi…

Alors … non…avoua Lisa rosie par la gêne.

J'ai moi aussi un aveu à te faire…Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser en ce moment précis… sourit Dorian en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oh…heu…

Voyant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Lisa, Dorian comprit alors qu'il avait l'autorisation se s'approcher et de se laisser porter par le moment. Lisa accueillit les lèvres de Dorian avec délice et envie. Ils n'avaient plus treize ans et leurs baisers devinrent plus sensuelle, à la découverte de l'autre. Lisa s'arrêta de compter le nombre de baiser reçu après le dixième. Elle fut en extase totale dans les bras de celui dont elle désirait le retour depuis plus d'un an. Elle était maintenant dans ses bras et sentait les mains de Dorian lui effleurer le dos timidement. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'intimité, Dorian se recula de quelques centimètres afin de sonder la réaction de son amie. Les yeux de Lisa étaient très humides. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Dorian s'en inquiéta et mit ses mains sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… Tu regrettes ? Au quel cas, on oublie tout et on passe à autre chose…au cours par exemple…

On oublie tout ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux oublier ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du…

Dorian ?

Oui ?

Je ne regrette rien. Bien au contraire… J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps…

C'est vrai ?

Oui…

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Hé bien… pour des millions de raisons à la con, plaisanta Lisa. Dont la présence d'Aly toujours à moins d'un mètre de toi…

Ce n'est qu'une amie…

Et moi ?

Tu es plus qu'une amie…et si tu accepte que je t'embrasse à nouveau, je pourrais ajouter adjectif devant le mot « amie »…

Embrassez-moi autant que vous le souhaitez monsieur Potter…

Très bien miss Brown.

Sous un samedi d'été indien, adossé à un mur extérieur de Poudlard, les livres de cours malmener par le vent discret, après 17 mois, deux jours et approximativement quatre heures aux yeux de Lisa, Dorian et elle venaient de remettre leur relation au goût du jour. Les autres héritiers qui rejoignaient le point de rendez-vous fixé la veille pour finir leur devoir ensemble, assistèrent avec amusement au spectacle intime qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Tous, non, une n'était vraiment pas ravie de voir Lisa embrasser Son Dorian. Aly se crispa et prit sur elle de ne pas partir en pleurant. Bayron esquissa un sourire que Dorian répondit lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux.

On vous attendait, dit-il en regardant ses amis.

Mais bien sur, rétorqua Dawn avec un sourire coquin…

On a remarqué, plaisanta Bayron.

Moi j'appel ça l'apprentissage de langues étrangères, surenchérie Roy près à éclater de rire.

Tu es futur diplomate alors, rétorqua Dorian à son ami qui ne tenait plus.

Bon et si on étudiait ? Demanda EJ, qui avait les taches de rousseurs plus apparentes depuis quelques secondes, au reste du groupe.

Oui mon amour… étudions, fit Roy en l'embrassant passionnément.

Oh mais il y a de la joie ici, intervint Meredith avant de se blottir dans les bras de son copain. Bonjour toi…

Tu es en retard…

J'aime me faire désirer mon cœur…Alors Lisa, les vieux démons sont de retour ? Remarque, il était temps qu'il réagisse ton Dorian avec tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour lui…

Va chier Blake ! Rétorqua Lisa.

Je dois avouer que ça te va bien d'être amoureuse… bien plus intéressante qu'en première année…Ajouta Meredith en donnant un léger regard à Bayron pour lui faire remarquer son effort d'être aimable.

Heu… merci…

Ce fut un plaisir… Donc… histoire de la magie…C'est ça ? On attend quoi ? Qu'il gèle ?

**109. Mélancolie**

Le lendemain matin avait lieu les sélections pour les équipes seniors de Quidditch de Gryffondor. EJ et Dorian furent les premiers levés. Il suffisait de parler quidditch pour motiver deux marmottes en un quart de seconde. Les cinq joueurs du clan foncèrent sur le terrain à 8h00 tapante. Dorian aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et la silhouette lui parut familière.

Tonks ? S'exclama t-il

Bonjour jeune Potter… Jeunes gens… vous êtes à l'heure… qualité appréciable pour un bon joueur de Quidditch.

Mais… Enfin, c'est vous qui vous…

J'ai été affecté à Poudlard pour votre sécurité. Mais j'assure également la formation des équipes de Quidditch.

Oh…

Bien, nous allons donc attendre tous les candidats…dit-elle en voyant de nombreux étudiants arriver dont certains des équipes juniors. Bonjour à tous, je suis Tonks et je vais superviser cette sélection. Tout d'abord laissez-moi l'honneur de vous présenter le capitaine Trevors Fellton. Trevors… à vous de jouer !

Merci Tonks, alors voilà, pour tout vous dire, il s'agit de ma dernière année en tant que Capitaine… et je veux l'apothéose. Alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. L'année dernière, nous étions les plus forts et de loin. Alors je ne vais pas changer une équipe qui gagne. Je reprends les mêmes ! Il n'y aura donc pas de sélection pour postes vacants puisqu'il n'y en a aucun. Désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer pour rien… les autres… allez vous changer… on va pas perdre de temps… allez, tous sur vos balais…cinq tour de chauffe et entraînement intensif de voltiges, scanda le capitaine.

Super ! S'écria Roy content de reprendre du service.

L'équipe de Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires et monter sur leurs balais. Tonks les surveillaient d'en bas d'un œil très protecteur lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Lupin.

Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Oui… ils sont vraiment doués.

Harry peut être fier de sa progéniture…

Oui… il peut…

Tu as l'air songeur ?

C'est le cas… Je pense à James, Sirius et Lily… Ils auraient mérité de voir ça.

Remus…

Désolé… c'est plus fort que moi…

Ne le soit pas mon cœur… Je comprends…

Dans les gradins, Lisa regardait son copain les yeux remplis d'admiration. Aly et Jaye avaient préféré rester bien au chaud dans la salle commune à jouer aux échecs et ne les rejoignirent qu'à midi dans la grande salle. Les discussions dans le clan étaient centrées sur l'entraînement du matin et du recrutement des juniors que Tonks avait également suivit. Lisa se moqua de la couleur de ses cheveux mais Dorian lui fit comprendre que c'était un sujet à ne surtout pas aborder avec l'intéressé…qu'elle était très susceptible sur sa chevelure extravagante. Elle apprit également que Tonks et Lupin étaient mariés depuis quelques années et qu'ils avaient un fils âgé de cinq ans. Lisa fut surprise de ce couple un peu hors norme puis conclut qu'ils étaient assez mignons à leur manière.

La première réunion du club très fermée des joueuses de Quidditch fut consacré à l'accueille des nouvelles joueuses c'est à dire deux, une Serpentard et une Serdaigle. Après les présentations, Dakota qui était toujours la meneuse dans ce genre de soirée jusque là, fut très en retrait par rapport à une Meredith pétillante.

Pas contente de la composition de ton équipe ou déception amoureuse ? Demanda EJ qui vint la rejoindre.

Oh… salut… heu…

Toi… ça ne va pas vraiment, je me trompe ?

Non…répondit Dakota en soupirant.

Tu veux parler ?

Pas ici…

Viens, on va faire un tour… de toute manière, voir Meredith aussi heureuse me donne envie de vomir… il y a un quelques chose de contre nature…

EJ et Dakota sortirent après avoir dit au revoir à Dawn pour aller discuter tranquille en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

On a un ciel magnifique, remarqua EJ en regardant dans le télescope magique. Les constellations sont superbes…

EJ…

Oui…

Je suis heureuse de voir que ça marche bien entre toi et ton goal.

Alors, c'est bien une histoire de garçons… et te connaissant… ce n'est pas n'importe lequel des garçons… n'est-ce pas ?

Oui…

C'est si grave que ça ?

(Soupire)…

C'est le monde à l'envers en ce moment… entre une Meredith heureuse et toi mélancolique…

Disons que j'aimerais bien être à ta place…

QUOI ? S'écria EJ qui voyait déjà Dakota lui piquer son mec.

Vous êtes beau à voir…

Ah…ça… heu…merci, répondit-elle soulagée de ne pas à sortir les griffes contre son amie.

Il t'aime tellement…

Dak…tu me fais peur… je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça…dis moi ce qu'il se passe…

Je … je crois que je suis amoureuse…

Oh…c'est bien non ? Ah moins que… oh… c'est pas réciproque…

Non… il sort avec une autre.

Et c'est sérieux ?

J'ai l'impression…

Et je le connais ?

C'est Malefoy…

QUOI ? MON COUSIN ?

Pas si fort ! On va t'entendre !

Mais tu es folle ! Tu m'as toujours dis que tu pouvais pas le voir… c'est limite si vous ne vous tapiez pas dessus à chaque rencontre…

Je sais…

Et ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de mec…

Je sais…

Je ne comprends plus rien moi… J'ai du rater un épisode…

Disons qu'il a su attirer mon attention et qu'il embrasse très bien…

QUOI ? VOUS VOUS ETES EMBRASSE ? QUAND ?

L'année dernière…

Et tu as trouvé que ce n'était pas assez intéressant pour m'en parler…

Si je dois te parler de tout maintenant, plaisanta la blonde.

Dakkk… tu exagères quand même… c'est mon cousin, j'aurais aimé connaître ce détail !

De toute manière, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant…

Ah oui… Blake… remarque, maintenant, j'ai une raison valable pour la détester encore plus… et une raison valable pour lui mener la vie dure…

Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis pour si peu.

Attend, tu préfère le voir se bécoter avec cette… cette… enfin l'autre machin qui ressemble vaguement à un bulldog ?

(Rire)…Merci…

Pas de quoi miss… les amies sont là pour ça…

**110. A chacun ses sentiments…**

La relation entre Dorian et Lisa n'étonna pas grand monde et à part quelques dizaine de filles hystériques et déçues, tous étaient contents pour eux. Dorian se rendit compte qu'il était bien le seul à ne pas avoir comprit la raison des changements d'aspect de l'adolescente. Lisa était devenue une très belle jeune fille et Dorian fit quelques jaloux également. Aly du se faire une raison et accepta non sans amertume l'état de fait : Lisa avait gagné, et elle, perdu… Lisa l'avait à nouveau, et elle, toujours pas… Lisa l'embrassait, et elle, en rêvait… Et les deux tourtereaux ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser. La timide relation qu'ils avaient pu avoir avant laissait place à un couple plus audacieux. Lisa était complètement soumise aux sensations étourdissantes que lui procuraient les caresses de Dorian. Et leurs regard ne trompaient personnes, certains Gryffondor émettait même l'hypothèse qu'il l'avait « fait ». Dorian aurait bien voulu que la rumeur soit réalité, mais il ne voulait pas non plus brusquer les choses avec Lisa. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se servait d'elle pour franchir un cap important dans sa vie. Il se faisait donc violence à chaque fois lorsqu'il mettait fin à leur intermède amoureux aux grands regrets de Lisa. Harry qui voyait tout ça d'un œil paternel, ne put se retenir de sourire lorsqu'il voyait son fils et sa copine s'évaporer dans des couloirs moins fréquenter sur la carte du maraudeur. Ca lui rappelait ses débuts avec sa femme et surtout le soir où ils s'étaient fiancés…La seule différence était peut-être que Harry et Ginny n'en étaient pas au même stade dans leur relation…

Seulement, l'effervescence des hormones n'était pas propriété exclusive de Dorian et de Lisa. Deux autres couples résistaient tant bien que mal aux désires naissant que leurs inspiraient leurs partenaires.

EJ s'éclipsait, au premier ronflement de Dorian pour se rendre dans le lit de Roy depuis le début de l'année. Roy avait prit l'habitude de l'accueillir à moitié endormis avec un sourire avant de s'endormir contre elle. Le matin était déjà plus délicat pour des adeptes de la grasse matinée. Ils avaient trouvé un réveil magique vibreur pour qu'EJ retourne dans son lit au matin. Un soir de mi-octobre, EJ se glissa comme à son habitude dans le lit de son copain mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir…

Roy…Tu dors ?

Plus maintenant…mais j'essayais…

Mon cœur ?

Oui ?

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi EJ…dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ca va ?

Oui… surtout dans tes bras…soupira t-elle en se blottissant tout contre lui.

Bonne nuit mon cœur, murmura t-il en déplaçant délicatement la main d'EJ qui se trouvait à la limite du bas de son dos.

Dis… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Prés au lard ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

Quoi ?

On y va avec les autres ou on reste à deux ?

EJ…soupira t-il…On peut voir ça demain ?

Dis le si je te dérange…

EJ… il va être une heure du matin…

Ok… je te laisse dormir en paix, grogna t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Hé… je ne t'ai pas dit de partir ! Reviens !

Non… Bonne nuit Roy…

EJ… chuchota t-il au risque de réveiller les autres.

Mais EJ ne répondit pas. Le lendemain matin, elle fit semblant que tout allait bien seulement la nuit d'après, elle ne vint pas dans le lit de Roy, ni les nuits suivantes. Celui-ci protesta mais n'obtient pas gain de cause. Elle lui donna comme seule explication qu'elle ne voulait pas perturber son cycle de sommeil et de risquer de se faire prendre par les préfets qui dormaient dans la même chambre. Aly et Dorian n'auraient sûrement rien dit de les découvrir ainsi mais c'était préférable de ne pas les tester. La vraie raison d'EJ était une sensation de rejet. EJ avait beau être vraiment très proche de lui, Roy ne la désirait apparemment plus. Elle était à la fois vexée et déçue. Et ce qui l'énervait profondément, c'était l'humeur joyeuse de Meredith qui n'avait absolument aucune gêne à mettre la main aux fesses à Bayron et à le tripoter de la sorte en public.

A quelques jours de la Toussaint, et de la sortie dans le village voisin, Meredith rejoignit Bayron dans une des salles d'études et lui lança une invitation pour un voyage.

Devine qui c'est ? Fit-elle en lui mettant les mains sur les yeux.

Wilson…Plaisanta t-il en se prenant en même temps une tape sur sa tête.

Tu veux que j'aille te la chercher peut-être, rouspéta t-elle…enfin… une partie de son corps que je t'aurais gardé en souvenir après l'avoir tuée…

Tu sais que ça te va bien au teint de faire ta jalouse ?

Et si tu arrêtais de dire des conneries et que tu m'embrassais ?

Programme intéressant…dit-il en la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux

Bayron…

Oui ?

J'ai quelques chose à te dire mais avant… il faut que tu me fasses la promesse de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit… j'ai bien dit à personne…

Ok…

Samedi soir, il y a la fête annuelle des Serpentard…

Quoi ? Vous avez une fête ?

C'est strictement réservé à ceux de notre maison…et de ce fait… la salle commune sera vide et…

Vide ? Mais vous la faite où ?

Ca c'est un autre secret que tu dois malheureusement pas découvrir…

Tu m'intrigues là…

C'est pas la peine de faire fumer tes méninges… impossible que tu trouves…bref… c'est pas le plus important…

Ah bon ? Ah oui… donc la salle commune vide… dois-je comprendre que tu vas te porter pâle à cette soirée ?

Au milieu… vers 21h00…par exemple…et je rentrerais donc dans mes quartiers…et comme par hasard, mon petit ami m'attendra devant la porte… et…

Et ?

Et, il se trouve qu'à Serpentard… certains élèves ont certains privilèges…

Comme ?

Des chambres pour eux seuls…

QUOI ? s'écria t-il. Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Non…pourquoi ?

A ton avis ? Pourquoi on est toujours ensemble avec les autres ?

Attends, ne me dis pas que vous dormez tous les huit dans la même chambre ?

Si !

Filles et garçons ?

Oui…

Hé bien… ça doit y aller entre EJ et Roy…

Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent ce que tu es en train d'imaginer…

Moi, je me gênerais pas à leurs places… dans une même chambre avec toi… dans un lit bien douillet, susurra t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Méré… arrête…balbutia Bayron prit par de nombreux frissons.

Ne soit pas en retard samedi soir… tu pourrais le regretter à me faire attendre trop longtemps…murmura t-elle en lui faisant un sourire plus que séducteur…


	13. Chapitre 111 à 120

**111. Veille de Toussaint.**

L'annonce de Meredith provoqua un surcroît d'activité cérébrale à Bayron lors de son petit déjeuner en cette veille de Toussaint dominicale. Enormément de mots s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête… Toussaint, fête, salle commune vide, secret, salle secrète, Meredith à sa chambre à elle, seul avec Méré, dans un lit avec Méré…à cette pensée, Bayron se sourit à lui-même et rougit, mais soirée secrète dans pièce secrète que seul les Serpentard connaissent…non…ça ne serait pas possible… pensa Bayron qui avait une idée sur l'identité de cette salle…

Aly ? Dit-il un verre de lait à la main.

Oui ?

Je peux te demander un truc ?

Vas-y…

Heu…oui mais, enfin ça concerne ce que tu sais et qu'il faut pas…ébruiter…argumenta t-il avec un clin d'œil

Oh…ça…je t'écoute.

Bayron lui expliqua son hypothèse, sans trop en dire, et Aly la trouva très intéressante et promis de s'y intéresser de près. La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivé des hiboux, tradition obligatoire au petit-déjeuner du samedi matin. Bayron, Dorian et EJ furent soulagée d'apprendre que leurs mères se portaient bien et qu'elles les embrassaient très fort.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Léo Callaghan remarqua que sa voisine de table était devenue aussi blanche que la chouette qui venait de lui apporter le parchemin.

Problème Méré ?

Mêle-toi de tes oignons Léo.

Je disais ça pour être courtois… pas la peine de mordre Blake !

Ne te donne pas cette peine…

Qu'est ce que tu peux être désagréable depuis que tu sorts avec l'autre playboy !

Redis ça pour voir ?

Ok…Meredith… tu es devenue chiante et inintéressante depuis deux mois… tu es comme eux ! Dit-il en montrant du doigt le clan des héritiers ce qui choqua la jeune fille aux cheveux ébène.

Je ne suis pas comme eux… murmura t-elle en serrant son parchemin avant de se lever et partir.

La journée se passa assez lentement. Les élèves attendaient avec grande impatience le lendemain. Les Serpentard étaient davantage plaisantin et moqueur qu'à l'habitude et seul Bayron en connaissait la raison. Après le repas du soir, il monta avec les autres au huitième pour s'amuser avec les nymphes, jouer une partie d'échec avec Jaye ou Aly. Vers 20h45, il s'annonça fatigué et préféra redescendre. Les autres savaient bien qu'il devait avoir un rendez-vous avec sa « grognasse » comme l'appelait EJ.

Les couloirs à cette heure-ci étaient presque déserts. Quelques adolescents, généralement des couples, voyageaient entre deux maisons. Bayron s'enfonça dans les cachots pour rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard et y attendre Meredith. A 21h00 précis, le tableau qui représentait un chien à six têtes s'ouvrit.

Vas-y, entre, il n'y a personne…

Tu étais déjà là ? Dit-il en sachant très bien pourquoi elle lui ouvrait de l'intérieur.

Pose pas de question et viens…s'exclama t-elle en l'attrapant par la chemise.

Je dois dire que c'est classe ici… Et dire que c'était la maison de mon père…

Oui…murmura t-elle, songeuse.

Ca va, toi ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, en fait, je t'ai même pas vu du tout quand j'y réfléchis…

J'avais des choses à régler…Viens, c'est ma chambre…dit-elle en ouvrant une porte.

Méré attends…

Quoi ?

Hé bien, disons que … je ne préférais pas être seul avec toi dans une chambre…

Tu peux être plus précis ?

Tu veux vraiment un dessin ? Lui dit-il dans le blanc des yeux.

Pourquoi pas.. plaisanta t-elle. Allez, je ne vais quand même pas te supplier ?

(Sourire)…non…dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Mais Bayron ne put pas vraiment voir grand chose de la chambre de Meredith. A peine fut-il entrer que la propriétaire lui coupa toute envie de parler ni de regarder autre chose qu'elle. Bayron se demanda à ce moment si Meredith avait eu des relations sérieuses avec d'autres garçons. Il la sentait vraiment sur d'elle et surtout vraiment déterminé à ce qu'il perde ses moyens. Elle l'entraîna vers son lit en baldaquin bien plus spacieux et décoré que pouvaient l'être le sien et entreprit de le déshabiller.

Méré…balbutia t-il en stoppant les mains agiles de sa copine. Méré…attends… on va pas un peu vite là ?

Non… sourit-elle plein de malice.

Je te rappel que je suis un mec et que…

Que quoi ? Lui souffla t-elle avant de jouer avec le lobe.

Méré… souffla t-il avec douleur de se retenir de lui faire la même chose.

Bayron… murmura t-elle au creux de l'autre oreille…

Hum ?

Je t'aime…lui avoua t-elle très tendrement tel un condamné devant sa dernière volonté.

Pardon ? S'étonna t-il en se reculant.

Tu as l'air d'avoir bien entendu, rétorqua t-elle… mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me repousse pour autant !

Excuse-moi… c'est que je suis surpris…je ne pensais pas…

Tu ne pensais pas que je puisse t'aimer ou que je puisse aimer tout court ?

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Méré… s'offusqua Bayron. C'est juste que ça fait pas longtemps nous deux… et je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça… ce soir…dit-il en se levant du lit.

Et bien fait comme si tu n'avais rien entendu et reprenons là ou on en était !

Je ne peux pas… je… je crois que je vais te laisser… ça vaut mieux…

ET BIEN CASSE-TOI ALORS ! S'énerva la brune en envoyant sa lampe en direction de Bayron qui allait passer la porte et la refermer.

Mais il ne fit pas un pas de plus. Il était perdu. Elle venait de lui dire un mot qui lui faisait peur depuis presque un an et comme un con, il venait de claquer la porte au nez. Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer…Meredith pleurer…Cette situation lui arrachait le cœur… ne tenant plus, il réouvrit délicatement la porte pour ne pas se faire entendre et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Les mots furent remplacés par des gestes. Ce qui devait être à la base une soirée fiévreuse si ce n'est bestiale, devint sentimentale et romantique. Caresses après caresses, ils se retrouvèrent emporter par le désir de l'autre et firent l'amour tendrement. Bayron remarqua alors que Meredith avait sur jouer quelques minutes avant et qu'elle venait tout juste de devenir une femme. Se sentant presque minable d'en avoir douté, il se laissa apprécier ce moment intime sans plus penser à rien d'autres que le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il vit son amante pleurer discrètement et accorda ses larmes à une douleur initiatique. Toujours sans un mot, et après quelques minutes de repos, il l'embrassa délicatement et lui adressa un regard remplis de tendresse et d'affection que lui rendit Meredith. Elle le raccompagna à la porte de la salle commune et l'embrassa à ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, tel un baiser d'adieu interminable…

**112. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves se levèrent assez tôt, pour se préparer à aller au village. Beaucoup de filles voulaient en profiter pour faire des emplettes en vue du bal de Noël et des fêtes. Lisa avait d'ailleurs fait tout un programme pour l'ensemble de la journée. Ils passeraient d'abord chez Honeyducks pour faire le plein de bonbons, puis, ils passeraient à la boutique des Weasley et ainsi de suite jusqu'au soir. Dawn avait protesté car elle voulait également voir la boutique de sport mais n'obtient pas gain de cause. Lisa avait prit les choses en main ce qui faisait bien rire Dorian. Il faut dire que celui-ci vivait un vrai compte de fée depuis plus d'un mois. Sa relation avec Lisa allait vraiment bien, il était tout simplement heureux et rien ne pouvait lui gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Alors vous êtes prêt ? S'impatienta Lisa manteau fermé, bonnet sur les oreilles.

Joli le pompon… s'amusa Dorian qui le tripotait pour s'amuser. Très sexy dis-moi…

Attend ce soir mon cœur, et je serais plus sexy…lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

Hum… intéressant…

Bon, habilles-toi… je voudrais qu'on arrive avant le reste de l'école… j'aime pas faire la queue aux caisses… et puis on a tellement de choses à faire.

Je crois que tu vas devoir encore attendre un peu… EJ n'a pas l'air décidé…dit-il avec soupire.

EMILY-JANE WEASLEY ! VOUS ALLEZ BOUGER VOTRE SALE PETIT CUL ET PLUS VITE QUE CA! S'écria Lisa forçant ainsi Dorian à boucher ses oreilles.

FICHE-LUI LA PAIX BROWN ! Protesta Roy qui était tout aussi mal luné

IL ME SEMBLE QUE C'EST A MOI QU'ELLE PARLE … GARNER ! Grogna EJ à son tour

Oh et puis zut… tu me gonfles à être de mauvais poils… si je peux même plus prendre ta défense… dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bains des garçons sous le regard blessé d'EJ.

Ca ne va pas entre vous ? Demanda Dawn discrètement à sa copine…

Oh comme d'hab… ce n'est pas la première dispute ni la dernière qu'on aura…

Laisses pas traîner les choses… rappelles-toi la dernière fois…

Je sais… j'avais l'intention de lui parler aujourd'hui…

C'est mieux…Bon, dépêches-toi sinon Lisa va encore péter un câble…

Quelle chieuse celle-là… me faire lever à 7h00 un dimanche matin… elle va me le payer….en plus pour faire toutes les boutiques de Prés-au-lard…

Non… pas toute… grogna Dawn…

On aura cas s'éclipser ni vu ni connu… pouffa EJ.

Les huit héritiers descendirent de la tour de Gryffondor pour se diriger vers la grande porte du château. Bayron remarqua Meredith qui était adossée à un mur.

Je vous laisse les gars… je vais y aller avec Méré…

QUOI ? S'offusqua Lisa… Mais…

Oh, laisses-le Lisa… sinon, il va nous l'imposer… et j'ai envie de passer une bonne journée avec…toi…lui dit-il avant de prendre son menton par un doigt et l'embrasser.

Meredith avait un noyau au ventre… Elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de Bayron suite à la nuit qu'ils avaient eu. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle vit Bayron la rejoindre. Elle allait bientôt connaître le verdict du fameux « lendemain ». Mais la peur laissa place à la joie intérieure quand un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage de Bayron.

Bonjour toi… dit-il avant de l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras… Tu m'as manqué…

Je vois ça…plaisanta Meredith.

Alors prête pour une journée entière de … enfin tout sauf du shopping…

Oh… s'étonna la Serpentard… alors tu me devras une faveur…

Tout ce que tu veux du moment qu'on les évite…

Compte sur moi…murmura t-elle songeuse.

Les six otages qui suivaient une Lisa enthousiaste furent soulagés de se poser cinq minutes pour prendre une bonne bierreaubeurre. Le pauvre Dorian portait les paquets plus qu'encombrants de Lisa mais rien qu'en la regardant si heureuse, il ne broncha pas. Il voulait vraiment la rendre heureuse et savait maintenant qu'une journée de shopping pourrait s'avérer utile en cas de dispute future. Roy et EJ restaient à côté l'un de l'autre par habitude mais ne se tenait pas la main. Lorsque le serveur leur apporta les boissons, EJ but la sienne cul sec. Roy la dévisagea comme s'il était devant une poivrotte et rigola légèrement ce qu'elle vit sur le coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'elle posa sa chope sur la table, Roy avait déjà la sienne à la bouche. Elle décida de rompre la glace et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Roy fut prit de toussotements au point de s'étrangler avec sa boisson. EJ, inquiet lui tapota le dos avec peu de ménagement et Roy protesta vivement.

Toi et la douceur… la prochaine fois évite de me toucher … tout court… et je resterais peut être vivant assez longtemps pour finir mes études…

Je suis désolée… soupira EJ.

Tu peux… tu m'as fait vraiment mal… encore… Je suis sur qu'il y aura des bleus…

Je ne te parle pas de ça Roy, chuchota t-elle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres, en pleine conversation sur les achats qu'ils venaient de faire.

Hein ?

Je te demande pardon pour mon sale caractère… je me demande comment tu fais pour me supporter …

Je t'aime EJ… il paraît que l'amour rend aveugle… pour ma part je dirais que ça me rend aveugle et sourd…à force de me faire crier dessus pour un rien…

C'est vrai ?

Oui je t'assure, parfois je n'entends pas ce que le prof dit alors que je suis au deuxième rang…

Mais non idiot… que tu m'aimes, c'est vrai ?

EJ… arrête avec tes questions à la con… je ne veux plus t'entendre en douter… ce n'est pas à cause d'une dispute, ou deux, ou …bref… ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais plus t'aimer… c'est ridicule…dit-il en regardant EJ soupirer de soulagement. EJ…reprit-il intrigué. Ce n'est pas notre première dispute… et sûrement pas la dernière, alors pourquoi douter de moi?

J'ai l'impression que tu… enfin…dit-elle en s'approchant de l'oreille de Roy…que tu me désire plus…

(sourire)Mais n'importe quoi, toi… je te jure…Ah les femmes…Allez viens m'embrasser au lieu de sortir des âneries plus grosse que toi…

L'après-midi fut plus agréable pour le clan. Aly, Dawn et Jaye discutaient plus librement puisqu'ils n'avaient plus à supporter les remarques et regard de Roy et EJ. Dawn fit une croix à sa boutique et regardait avec amusement le rapprochement de Jaye et d'Aly. Elle se dit alors qu'une autre journée à Prés-au-lard comme celle-là et un nouveau couple pourrait se former…au prix de sa solitude… Il était presque cinq heures du soir, et les étudiants de Poudlard commençaient à rentrer. Un vent glacial se mit à souffler et Lisa fut prit de violents frissons. Dorian la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front et la rassura.

Tout va bien mon amour…

Dorian…

Oui ?

Je t'aime…

C'est alors que plusieurs ombres sortirent des différentes ruelles sombres que comptait le village. Tous habillés de robes noires, encapuchonnés et baguette à la main, ils commencèrent à encercler le clan par surprise.

**113. Lutte intérieur**

Meredith et Bayron s'étaient promener dans les environs du village tranquillement toute la matinée main dans la main. De fil en aiguille, ils se retrouvèrent devant une vieille cabane effroyablement célèbre. Meredith prit la main de Bayron qui fut obliger de suivre la course effrénée de sa copine vers cette maison en ruine. Passant par un trou assez étroit, ils s'y glissèrent furtivement. Toujours avec un sourire malicieux, Meredith l'entraîna vers l'étage supérieur et entrèrent dans une petite pièce. Bayron avait comprit le petit jeu qu'entreprenait la Serpentard. Les regards remplis d'expression et de désirs, ils s'embrassèrent à ne plus se quitter. Les quelques degrés environnent ne gênèrent plus les deux amants qui se chargeaient à se réchauffer mutuellement. Meredith prenait plus de plaisirs que la veille et décida même de prendre les choses en mains. Il était clair pour Bayron qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir un maître dans cet art et s'en ravit d'avance. Plus ils recommençaient, plus elle prenait de l'assurance et bien qu'épuisés la troisième fois, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remettre ça une quatrième et dernière fois. La passion qui unissait les deux adolescents finit par avoir le dessus sur Bayron qui fini par s'endormir dans les bras rassurant de sa petite-amie.

Meredith caressait les cheveux blonds du Gryffondor en faisant un rond imparfait en soupira de délice. Elle aurait voulu que cette journée dure toute sa vie mais le couché de soleil la ramena à la réalité. Plus soucieuse, elle serra davantage Bayron contre elle comme si elle refusait la vérité qui s'imposait à elle. A cet instant, elle maudissait ses origines, son éducation, sa famille et surtout son père. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de lutter, de refuser ce qu'il attendait. Elle le voulait tant… mais comment lutter. Elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance, que son père aurait le dessus sur elle, comme à chacune de ses révoltes. Et même si elle ne craignait pas plus que ça de mourir, elle avait plus que peur de perdre la seule chose qui lui avait donné envie de résister une fois de plus… Bayron Malefoy.

Celui-ci se réveilla et observa Meredith du coin de l'œil.

Ca va ? Lui demanda t-il.

Il commence à faire froid…

Oui, et à faire nuit… On devrait rentrer…

Et si on restait là ? Si, sans réfléchir à demain, on restait là, tous les deux… et qu'on retournait pas à Poudlard…

Idée tentante mon cœur mais j'ai bien peur que le froid t'ai monté au cerveau… Et je suis pas du genre à fuir comme ça…sans raison… et encore…

Dommage…

Mais t'inquiète pas… on trouvera bien une solution pour se voir plus cette semaine… de toute manière, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister toute une semaine sans voir ce jolie grain de beauté que tu as ici… lui dit-il en posant son doigt sur le seins gauche de Meredith ce qui la fit rire de bon cœur.

J'adore faire l'amour avec toi… c'est tellement … dit-elle avant de soupirer d'allégresse.

Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? Se moqua t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le coup, la faisant ainsi frissonner de plaisir.

Et bien plus encore… murmura t-elle.

Meredith…reprit-il avec sérieux. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier et …

Chut… je ne t'oblige en rien Bayron, ne dis pas quelques chose uniquement pour me faire plaisir…

Mais…

Chuttttttt…embrasse-moi…

Le ciel devenait un peu plus sombre, la nuit s'installait alors qu'il n'était à peine que dix-sept heures passées de quelques minutes. Meredith et Bayron reprirent le chemin vers Pré-au-lard main dans la main. A peine rentrée dans le village qu'une voix connue de la Serpentard stoppa nette le couple.

ESPECE DE SALE PETITE GARCE ! TU ES BIEN COMME TA MERE !

Père…non…je…Pleurnicha Meredith après avoir lâché la main d'un Bayron surprit.

TU QUOI ? Hurla t-il avant de l'empoigner vers lui. TU PUE SON ODEUR…C'EST REPUGNANT… TU ES SALE… TU ES AUSSI IMPUR QUE LUI…

Père…supplia Meredith avant de recevoir une gifle magistrale sous le regard horrifié de Bayron.

LACHEZ-LA ! S'indigna le jeune Malefoy, la baguette pointée vers Vince Blake.

Oh mais regardez-moi ça… que c'est mignon… on veut prendre la défense de sa copine.. très chevaleresque…Dommage que ta misérable baguette ne fasse pas le poids contre moi.

C'est ce que vous croyez.

Oh… oui… le fils prodigue de Drago Malefoy et de Lily Potter Malefoy… bouh, que j'ai peur…Dit-il avant le projeter en arrière avec sa baguette.

Père… non…

TU L'AIMES ? Rugit son père.

Oui…

Oh… mais tu me facilite les choses ma chère…Murmura t-il sournoisement, le regard glacial. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur…

Non père… je refuse de vous suivre…

Ou as-tu vu que tu avais le choix Meredith…Tu n'es qu'une vermine sans intérêt, ni pour moi, ni pour lui… Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'un jeune homme comme Bayron Malefoy, fils du délégué et célèbre Drago Malefoy et de celle qui a réduit notre idole au silence, peut s'intéresser à une fille comme toi ? Tu crois sincèrement que votre histoire de fini par « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup de rejetons » ? Siffla Vince Blake avec virulence. Tu es aussi bête que ta pauvre mère… Tu n'es rien… rien, absolument rien… pour personne… Maintenant suit moi !

NON ! Intervint Bayron qui avait tout entendu. Meredith reste…lâcha t-il avec une respiration haletante.

Il a raison… je… je ne te mérite pas…murmura t-elle, le regard vide comme à demi-absente.

Ne dis pas ça mon cœur, dit-il en s'approchant… je tiens à toi… reste… ne l'écoute pas…

NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE…Hurla Blake père en le repoussant à nouveau par un sort. Tu vois ce que je vais lui faire encore et encore s'il s'approche de toi ne serait-ce que d'un mètre… Est-ce ton choix ?

Non…laisses-le, je viens…souffla t-elle dans une voix dépourvue d'émotion, comme s'il à cet instant, elle était à demi-morte, sans cœur.

Bonne décision ma fille…il y a peut-être encore une chance de tirer quelques chose de toi…dit-il avant de voir le blond revenir à la charge.

MEREDITH ! NON ! Je refuse !

Adieu Bayron…

MEREDITH ! Je voulais déjà te le dire tout à l'heure mais tu m'en as empêché… Meredith… Je t'aime…avoua t-il devant une Meredith livide d'expression avant d'entendre un cri lointain et déchirant qui détourna son attention.

**114. A tout jamais**

Un « Bang » fit retourner Bayron vers l'endroit ou se tenait Meredith et son père. Mais comme le bruit le laisser à penser, plus personnes ne se trouvaient devant lui. Le cœur de Bayron cessa de battre durant une bonne minute comme si une enclume s'était écrasée sur lui. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et enragea de ne pas avoir su la retenir. Il s'était autorisé à aimer de nouveau et une fois encore cela lui retombait en pleine figure. Un deuxième cri, plus différent du premier le fit sursauter. Il se passait quelques chose dans le village, et la présence du père de Meredith ne présageait rien de bon. Bayron courut donc vers le centre et vit avec horreur un spectacle qui resterait gravé à jamais dans son esprit.

Quelques minutes plutôt, Dorian, EJ et Roy se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient face à des sorciers agressifs. Dawn, Jaye, Aly et Lisa avaient plus de difficulté pour répondre aux sorts de leurs agresseurs. La pression montait de plus en plus au centre du village. Les habitants fermèrent leurs volets très rapidement et tous se cachèrent lâchement, laissant sept enfants à leurs propres sorts. Heureusement, la directrice du bar le plus côté de Prés-au-lard alerta Poudlard mais les renforts arrivèrent trop tard.

Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, sale sang impur… S'écria le mage en face d'EJ

Espèce de lâche… s'en prendre à plus faible que soit…

Ah Ah Ah… mais vous pensez vraiment être des cibles au hasard ? Non…non…non… ajouta le sorciers… c'est bien vous et toute votre sale fratrie que nous visons… une tel descendance est une honte pour notre communauté… un tel mélange est une trahison à notre vie à tous… Toi et tes sœurs mortes, il n'y aura pas plus belle vengeance à nos yeux… le larbin du balafré et sa sang de bourbe désespéré… quoi de plus délicieux que de voir des parents enterrer leurs enfants… Ah Ah Ah… j'ai hâte d'y assister…

JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ! VOUS NE LA TOUCHEREZ PAS !

Oh que c'est mignon, le petit-ami insolent et complètement inconscient qui veut jouer au héros devant sa belle… Soit… Je commencerais donc par toi ! Dit-il en lançant un endoloris à Roy.

ROY ! s'époumona EJ terrifiée de le voir se tordre dans tous les sens. Vous allez me le payer…dit-elle avant de lancer le tout premier sort inavouable de sa vie : Impedimenta !

Dorian de son côté luttait contre une autre sorcière. Même s'il avait beaucoup de facilité qu'EJ, il n'avait pas la même expérience qu'une sorcière adepte de la magie noire. Il reçut donc deux Expelliarmus, un endoloris.

Bien, bien, bien… tu as effectivement autant de talent que ton célèbre père… Dommage que l'héritier véritable ne soit pas là… le jeu aurait vraiment été plus distrayant…

L'héritier ? répéta Dorian essoufflé

Oh… tu es déçu …pauvre petit… hé non, c'est pas toi l'héritier… mais après vous avoir tous tué, toi et ta sale race de sang mêlé, on s'occupera de lui…

Bayron…

Bien… ce petit jeu me fatigue, finissons-en…

La sorcière pointa sa baguette vers Dorian et lança le sort interdit mortel : l'Avada Kedavra… Dorian était pétrifié, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on lui enverrait un tel sort. Il n'avait que quinze ans et c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle rencontre et à une telle haine envers sa famille. Lorsqu'il voulut réagir, il était trop tard. Son regard se fixa, sans vie puis tomba à genoux.

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

La sorcière éclata de rire avant de recevoir un sort foudroyant provenant d'une baguette plus expérimentée. Elle hurla de douleur sous un Endoloris très puissant et reçu ensuite un stupéfix paralysant. Harry était venu en courant au secours de son fils accompagné de Tonks et de Lupin. Les sorciers furent tous neutralisés par les trois anciens auror et Vince Blake qui observait dans un coin la scène grogna silencieusement avant de sourire à l'arrivé de Bayron sur les lieux. Son plan avait donc pas trop échoué…Harry s'avança vers son fils mais Remus le retient. Dorian ne bougeait plus. Les minutes durèrent des heures voir des années Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il refusait d'admettre ce qui venait de se passer. Il le refusait de tout son être. Pourtant le frêle corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras était maintenant sans vie. Il approcha le visage de Lisa près du sien et pleura à ne plus s'arrêter. Il la serra aussi fort que ses forces pouvait le lui permettre. Tout en se basculant d'avant en arrière, il l'appelait au creux de l'oreille. Il lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui ordonnait de respirer de nouveau. Il la suppliait de ne pas le laisser jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur son épaule le calme.

Dorian…

Elle est… elle l'a… Elle est…Papa…pas elle…fait quelque chose…pitié…rend-la moi…

Dorian…je suis désolé mon fils…

JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE, JE VEUX LISA ! Hurla Dorian avant de s'emmitouflé dans le cou de celle qui venait de mourir à sa place.

Dorian…

LAISSE-MOI… LAISSEZ-NOUS ! FICHEZ TOUS LE CAMP !

Dorian… intervint Bayron livide…

ET TOI TU ETAIS OU ? TOUT CA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU AURAIS ETE AVEC NOUS, ELLE NE SERAIT PAS MORTE ! Rugit Dorian tout en se levant, la baguette à la main.

Dorian…non… c'est…

DEGAGE ! VA REJOINDRE TA …TA…Balbutia Dorian avant de se retrouver dans les bras de Bayron, de le frapper de rage et finalement de pleurer à nouveau. Bayron…pourquoi…pourquoi…essaya t-il de dire entre deux sanglots.

Les autres héritiers étaient tous choqués de voir Lisa maintenant immobile dans les bras du directeur. Harry transplana discrètement pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation entre Dorian et la réalité. Puis se fut au tour d'EJ de s'effondrer dans les bras de Roy suivit ensuite par Aly et Dawn, toutes deux inconsolables. Le professeur Lupin et Tonks firent venir une calèche pour les ramener au château. La nouvelle de l'attaque et de la rumeur sur disparition de Lisa firent vite le tour des quatre maisons. Personnes ne voulaient vraiment y croire mais ils durent l'accepter lorsqu'ils virent l'état de détresse de Dorian et l'absence de la huitième du clan. L'atmosphère fut alors très lourde et quelques filles pleurèrent instinctivement. Quatre d'entre elles furent plus touchées que d'autres. En effet, Lisa s'était rapprochée de Dakota et des trois autres belles de Serdaigle durant sa quatrième année. Bayron, se sentant observé, regarda à sa droite et vit une blonde qui pleurait d'un seul œil…La deuxième disparition inexplicable fut celle de Meredith Blake. Bayron se renferma sur lui-même et ne préféra pas en parler. Il expliqua uniquement à Harry que le père de Meredith était venu la chercher et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sans rentrer dans les détails. La communauté magique fut très secouée du drame à Pré-au-lard. Le château fut placé sous haute surveillance et les élèves étaient consignés dans leurs salles communes. De toute manière, Dorian ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre ni même de son lit. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus. Tout comme Bayron, il estimait que la vie n'avait plus le goût d'être vécue et ils se renfermaient tous les deux dans une forteresse protégée de tous sentiments grâce à des murailles infranchissables. Leurs amis se sentirent impuissant face à cette détresse. Ils étaient unis par la joie et la complicité dans un premier temps, ils étaient liés maintenant par la perte d'une amie chère à tout jamais.

**115. Hypothèses **

Le plus dur pour Dorian était le soir. Avant de se coucher, il regardait fixement le lit de Lisa, impeccablement fait, sans âme, sans vie et terriblement vide. Ensuite, il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir et refaire son cauchemar habituel vu qu'il ne prenait pas de potion de sommeil sans rêve par fierté. Depuis deux nuits, il revivait donc la scène où Lisa s'intercalait entre lui et le sort. Il la revoyait se faire projeter en arrière sur lui par la force du coup. Il sentait ses cheveux se poser délicatement sur son visage. La nuit dernière, il arrivait réussi à modifier la fin de l'histoire et la voir lui dire à nouveau qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui souriait et qu'elle l'embrassait. La réalité du lendemain matin n'en était que plus dure pour lui.

Bayron aussi avait beaucoup de difficulté à dormir. Il revoyait Meredith s'éloigner de lui, devenir une sorcière digne de sa lignée et mener avec force ce qui semblait être la nouvelle menace de la communauté magique. D'ailleurs il devait parler de la présence de Blake père à ses parents. Il ne pouvait plus cacher ce détail aux autres non plus. Et le premier qu'il mit au courant fut Dorian après une longue journée de solitude.

Dorian… murmura Bayron à moitié.

Oui…

Je … viens plus loin, je voudrais te parler seul à seul…dit-il en l'emmenant dans un autre couloir.

Vas-y, je t'écoute…

C'est à propos de Meredith et de Pré-au-Lard.

Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aborder ce sujet… tu m'excuseras…

Il le faut pourtant… et ça ne va pas te plaire…

(Soupire)…vas-y crache le morceau…

Je crois que le père de Meredith est derrière tout ça…

QUOI ?

Il… enfin, Meredith et moi, on rentrait vers Poudlard quand il nous a barré la route. Il n'a pas apprécié de nous voir ensemble et il a forcé Meredith de partir avec lui. Tu aurais du la voir… il a un tel pouvoir sur elle… J'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir… Puis je t'ai entendu et ils ont transplané. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence…

NON TU CROIS ? C'EST MARRANT PARCE QU'IL SE TROUVE QU'ON A JUSTEMENT PARLER DE TOI… TU SERAIS L'HERITIER… L'HERITIER DE QUOI JE NE SAIS PAS BIEN QU'APRES CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME DIRE, JE ME PRONONCERAIS POUR L'HERITIER DES IDIOTS INCONSCIENTS ! MEREDITH TA MENER EN BATEAU… ET TU AS MARCHE EN PLEIN DEDANS !

Non… Dorian… tu te trompes…

AH OUI… C'EST QUAND MEME BIZARRE QUE CE JOUR LA, TU SOIS PAS AVEC NOUS… ELLE T'A MIS A L'ECART EXPRES… TU AS EU DE LA CHANCE QUE SON PERE NE VEUILLE PAS TE TUER TOUT DE SUITE… ON DOIT PASSER AVANT… ET EJ LA PREMIERE…

EJ ?

OUI… ILS EN N'ONT CONTRE LES SANGS-MELES… ET SURTOUT CEUX QUI ONT REDUIT VOLDEMORT ET LUCIUS AU SILENCE… COMMENT AS-TU PEUX ETRE AUSSI AVEUGLE !

Je l'aime…

QUOI ?

Je l'aime…murmura à nouveau Bayron

Oh…je… je ne savais pas…balbutia Dorian surprit de l'aveux…désolé… j'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça…je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais enfin…je suis désolé…

Ne t'excuse pas… J'y ai beaucoup pensé moi aussi… et avec le recule, je crois qu'elle le savait…

Ah bon ?

Elle a insisté pour qu'on reste qu'à deux… je crois qu'elle voulait me protéger au fond d'elle…

Attend, elle sait très bien que tu es le plus fort de nous tous…

Face à des sorciers comme eux… je n'aurais pas forcément fait mieux que vous…

Ne te sous-estime pas Bayron… eux-même ne le fond pas… par contre, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation avec nos parents…

Je voulais t'en parler avant…

Merci.

Le soir même, les deux héritiers montèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ils expliquèrent en détails ce qu'il s'était passé, leurs hypothèses et leurs craintes.

Je vais prévenir Lily et Drago tout de suite de cette affaire. Et je vais demander une garde rapprochée pour Poudlard. Si effectivement, ils en veulent à vos vies… on ne sera pas assez face à une attaque organisée contre Poudlard. Concernant Meredith, j'ai reçu des nouvelles pas très rassurantes. Son père m'a envoyé un courrier m'indiquant son décès. Mais je suis sur du contraire, ajouta Harry en voyant le visage décomposé de Bayron. Pour moi, il justifie uniquement sa disparition de l'école. Maintenant, pour cette histoire d'héritier… c'est vrai qu'on vous appel très souvent comme ça, mais il n'y a rien de prophétique la-dessous… enfin pas à ma connaissance. Je vais me renseigner auprès du ministère… En attendant, vous rester tous ensembles. Vous ne quittez pas EJ, Emma, Hannah et Grace des yeux ainsi que vos autres cousins. Vous êtes les plus doués de la famille et je compte sur vous pour prendre cette menace très au sérieux. Je vais d'ailleurs orgonner à ce que vous ayez tous des cours supplémentaires en DFCM…

Papa…et pour…enfin…je peux toujours y aller ?

Bien sur… Nous irons tous…

C'est quand ?

Dans deux jours…Bon, allez maintenant, vous retourner dans votre chambre. J'ai pas mal de cheminette à faire ce soir.

Bonne nuit papa…

Bonne nuit Grand'Pa.

Bonne nuit les garçons…et prenez ça… ça vous aidera à dormir, dit-il en montrant deux fioles.

En repartant vers les quartiers de Gryffondor, ils tombèrent sur Dakota et ses copines. Bayron jeta un bref coup d'œil méfiant et continua son chemin en les ignorants. Dorian les salua poliment puis rejoignit Bayron.

Attendez…souffla Dakota.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Wilson ? Pesta Bayron pas d'humeur à la supporter.

Je…enfin Dorian… je…elle était notre amie aussi…

Je sais…

Je voulais savoir si…enfin si une cérémonie avait été organisée… on aurait aimé y assister toutes les quatre…

J'en parlerais à mon père…Bonsoir.

Merci…Bonsoir…

C'est ça… salut, grogna Bayron qui tira Dorian du bras sous le regard désolé de la blonde de Serdaigle.

**116. Conseil de famille**

Le lendemain matin, Harry convoqua Dorian, Bayron, EJ, ses sœurs et les autres Weasley dans son bureau. EJ avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller vu l'heure matinale de six heures, et déambulait avec un radar magique en panne dans les couloirs. Elle manqua de se prendre deux potos et trois portes entres-ouvertes. Arrivée au bureau du directeur, EJ fut encerclée par deux bras protecteur qu'elle reconnaissait, même à moitié endormis comme ceux de son père.

'Pa… Tu m'étouffe !

J'ai eu si peur Mily…

Ca va… Je suis vivante…enfin pour l'instant, s'indigna la jeune fille qui essayait de sortir de l'étreinte paternelle. Bonjour maman, dit-elle ensuite pendant que ses sœurs subissait le même traitement une par une.

Tu te sens bien ma chérie ?

Oui… j'ai seulement eu la peur de ma vie…

Nous aussi, intervint Ginny qui s'avançait vers son fils. Dorian… mon tout petit… je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui t'arrive… Tu peux compter sur nous mon fils…on est là si tu as besoin d'aide…

Hé, ça va Ginny… c'est pas non plus un gosse de cinq ans… protesta Drago les yeux roulant vers le plafond. Ils ont quinze ans… et je te rappel qu'à quinze ans, on en a vu largement plus qu'eux… on n'est pas mort ou sénile pour autant…

Il a raison Ginny, ajouta Harry…

A vous écouter, on pourrait penser qu'il s'agit d'un passage obligé vers l'age adulte, d'un rite masculin de merde, protesta Ginny… Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ont droit à leur jeunesse…

Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, dit alors Lily

Evidemment…pouffa Drago regrettant ensuite ses paroles au vu du regard triste de sa femme.

Dorian…continua sa sœur aînée… Saches que le principal est de ne jamais fermer ton cœur à la vie. J'ai vécu ta situation plus d'une fois, alors appel moi si tu as besoin de conseil ou pour toutes autres raisons… même choses pour ton mon chéri. J'ai su récupérer ton père, ajouta Lily avant d'entendre un « la belle affaire ».

TU PEUX DEVELOPPER LA BELETTE ? Hurla Drago

Vous allez pas commencer tous les deux, protesta Ginny et Hermione en même temps… C'est ni le lieu ni le moment !Continua Hermione

Rien n'est perdu pour Meredith, Bayron… si tu le souhaite au plus profond de ton cœur, elle te reviendra…murmura à nouveau Lily pendant que Ron et Drago s'engueulaient de plus belle.

Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie maman… je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'aimer à nouveau… vu comment ça se termine à chaque fois…

Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même… l'amour c'est la vie…ne te fait pas autant de mal… Toi aussi, Dorian…par pitié, ne mettez pas votre fierté et votre ego avant vos sentiments. Vous avez le droit d'être heureux… disons qu'avec ce genre de tragédie, vous apprendrez à mieux apprécier les bons moments… les leçons de la vie sont dures parfois…mais je vous assure qu'au bout, quelque chose de merveilleux vous attend… faite confiance à Merlin et à votre destin les garçons… promettez-le-moi…

(Soupire)Ok 'Man.

Je vais te promettre d'essayer Lily…

Bien… Bon, je vais essayer de calmer ton père, sourit Lily après avoir embrasser sur le front les deux adolescents. DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY ! VOUS AVEZ DONC PAS FINI DE JOUER L'ADOLESCENT BOUTONNEUX?

Hein ? S'étonna l'intéressé qui sortait tout juste sa baguette pour lancer un sort sur Ron …mais Lily…D'abord je n'ai jamais eu de boutons…j'ai toujours eu un physique parfait… Physique qui ne te déplaisait pas encore hier soir…ajouta Drago au sourire charmeur.

CA SUFFIS MAINTENANT ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ETRE CHIANT TOUS LES DEUX… ON SAIT TRES BIEN QUE VOUS VOUS ADOREZ… ACCEPTEZ-LE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUT QU'ON EN PARLE PLUS !

Mais… mais non… ce n'est pas vrai, protestèrent Ron et Drago en même temps.

C'EST CA… ET MOI JE SUIS DUMBLEDORE REINCARNE… Maintenant, serrez-vous la main et faite enfin la paix tous les deux…

Non… c'est lui qui a commencé, s'indigna Drago… Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'odeur de belette sur moi…

Et moi je n'ai pas envie de sentir la fouine toute la journée…

Très bien… Stupefix ! Prononça Lily aux deux hommes… Quand vous serez décidé… clignez des yeux…enfin…quand vous pourrez… sourit malicieusement Lily sous les rires des personnes présentes. Bon…tu leurs dis Harry ?

Ah oui…reprit le directeur… Au vu des événements, Lily va revenir au château et va vous enseigner à vous tous, et éventuellement des amis à vous, l'ensemble des sorts de défenses et quelques-uns d'attaque au cas ou, ce genre d'incidents venaient à se reproduire…ça ne devrait pas… mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Et, à la demande de Ron, j'ai également demandé à ce que la chambre des préfet de Gryffondor qui se trouve en dessous de la votre, continua Harry en regardant les héritiers, soit échangée avec celles des jumelles qui y dormiront avec Grace, Teddy, Alfie, Callum et Joshua, ajouta Harry sous l'œil vraiment ravis des cousins. Pour Yacinthe et les jumeaux, pas de changements vu que vous êtes juste à côté de la chambre des préfets également. Vous trois, dit-il en désignant à nouveau les héritiers, nous comptons sur vous pour veiller sur les autres étant donné que vous êtes les plus expérimentés de la famille. Sinon, pour l'enterrement de Lisa, la cérémonie est à dix heures demain matin. Tacher d'être près pour huit heures précises. Je suppose que vous venez tous les sept ?

Heu…oui…balbutia Dorian

Ya des Serdaigle qui veulent venir…intervint Bayron songeur

Ah…très bien…je demanderais d'autres calèches donc…Bon… hé bien… vous pouvez disposer. Les cours particuliers commenceront aujourd'hui…entre midi et deux heures, vous mangerez des sandwichs.

Les enfants descendirent tous très rapidement laissant les parents à leur discussion. Ginny et Hermione s'en allèrent rapidement pour aller travailler et Drago et Ron protestèrent par des « hum hum » inaudibles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger et se rendre au ministère. Lily s'en amusa et sortie du bureau non sans embrasser délicatement son mari sur le bout des lèvres et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Une fois tous les témoins partis, Harry défit le sort et rigola.

On a vraiment épousé les plus têtues et les plus caractérielles de la terre… plaisanta Harry alors que les deux autres soupiraient.

C'est ce qui fait qu'elles sont uniques…dit Drago avec un léger sourire… et qu'on nous les envie…

Je leur laisse Hermione moi… pas de problème… protesta Ron, il me la rendront avec une belle bource de galion le lendemain même…

Ron… si elle t'entendait, tu serais un homme mort, s'indigna Harry.

Mort et en paix… ajouta Ron…Ah il est beau le compte de fée… et ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants… mais ils ne disent pas… et elle t'engueulera pour un rien, elle t'empêchera de vivre comme tu l'entends et te fera que des filles… rajouta Ron provoquant un fou rire à Harry et Drago. Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

Oui, Ron… oui…on va te plaindre quand on aura cinq minutes, plaisanta Drago…

Harry, défend moi un peu…

Ron… je te signale que j'ai épousé ta sœur… moi je me tape des chauves furies à chaque dispute… alors chacun ses problèmes !

Bon allez, ce n'est pas tout ça… mais j'ai un travail plus intéressant qui m'attend, dit Drago sur son ton habituel. Bonne journée et à plus…termina t-il avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette et partir.

**117. Entraînement intensif**

Les sept héritiers attendirent Lily dans la salle de DCFM alors que tous les autres élèves se rendaient dans la grande salle pour manger. Yacinthe et les autres Weasley arrivèrent par petits groupes. Les seize élèves rentrèrent donc timidement lorsque le professeur Malefoy arriva à son tour.

Bien asseyez-vous. Je vais vous aider à vous défendre contre toute agression. Grace et Joshua… vu que vous n'allez pas avoir de cours de défense contre les forces du mal avant votre troisième année, vous allez commencer par les sorts de protections élémentaires. Hannah, Emma, Teddy, Alfie et Callum, je vais vous entraîner au duel ainsi qu'aux sorts de protections supérieurs. Les plus grands, nous allons passer à la vitesse au-dessus… Bien pendant que je m'occupe des plus petits, je vous laisse réviser quelques minutes tous les sorts que vous avez appris dans vos livres.

Lily montra comment faire des « accio » et des « expelliarmus » au deux plus jeunes et passa ensuite au deuxième groupe pour leur montrer le « stupéfix », très utile pour immobiliser un ennemi et s'enfuir. Elle passa ensuite aux plus grand, c'est à dire les héritiers et Yacinthe.

Bon… je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de vous montrer les sorts de défense classique… maintenant, il s'agit pour vous d'être rapide et de lancer des sortilèges informulés. Ils ont l'avantage de faire un effet de surprise et d'avoir quelques seconde d'avance sur votre agresseur… Mais cela va vous demander beaucoup de concentration et d'entraînement. Je vais également vous apprendre l'occlumencie. Pour le moment, nous allons voir comment vous maîtrise le sort Protego… il est essentiel à votre défense…Mettez-vous deux par deux… Dorian et Bayron, EJ et Yacinthe, Roy et Jaye et Dawn et Aly.

Roy protesta un peu d'être avec Jaye mais Yacinthe le remis vite à sa place.

J'ai l'impression de voir un chien abandonné par son maître... pathétique… Je préférais l'ancien Roy, séducteur et fort… maintenant, j'ai un ver de terre en face de moi…pffff

REPETE UN PEU YAC ? S'écria EJ

Allez… c'est partie…Tu veux quoi toi… tu veux montrer que tu sais défendre ton cleps ? Que c'est toi qui porte le caleçon dans votre couple ? Il ne sait pas se défendre lui-même ?

Va chier Yacinthe, tu es simplement jalouse et aigrit ! Lança Roy avant d'embrasser fougueusement EJ devant la Serdaigle.

Pfff…Bon, j'ai pas non plus tout mon temps moi… à cause de vos conneries, je dois subir ce cours supplémentaire…

Nos conneries ? NOS CONNERIES ? S'indigna Roy qui se fit entendre de tous. LA MORT D'UNE AMIE C'EST UNE CONNERIE ? LE DANGER SUR TA COUSINE C'EST UNE CONNERIE ? TU ES QU'UNE… QU'UNE…

ROYAL GARNER ! Rugit Lily. Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'entraîner vos cordes vocales ! Reprenez ! TOUT DE SUITE, grogna Lily ce qui fit sursauter Yacinthe et Roy.

Si Yacinthe n'était pas déjà la cousine qu'EJ détestait le plus, elle le serait devenue à cet instant. Même si elle n'aimait pas plus que ça Lisa, elle constatait la détresse de son cousin et rien que pour ça, Lisa serait à jamais sur un piédestal à ses yeux. Sa cousine voulait se défouler… et bien elle l'aurait voulu. EJ se déchaîna de toutes ses forces contre Yacinthe. Elle usa de tous les sortilèges praticables sur sa cousine qui avait de moins en moins de résistance et de force dans son Protego. Il ne fallut que dix minute à EJ pour la mettre à terre. Elle mit sa baguette sur le cœur de sa cousine, l'air menaçant.

Prononce encore une seule fois son nom devant moi ou Dorian et je te le ferais regretter toute ta vie Yac… cousine ou pas.

Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes menaces…pesta la Serdaigle.

Tu as tord de me sous-estimer…

Et toi tu as tord de te sur estimer…

A ta guise… je t'aurais prévenu !

A mon tour de jouer les assaillantes EJ… voyons voir comment tu te défends…

Yacinthe, avec toute la haine remontée de son enfance, déversa sur EJ les sorts un par un. A sa grande surprise et à la grande satisfaction de l'héritière, elle n'eut pas le dessus. EJ était vraiment très forte et son sort de protection parfait… Le sourire d'EJ narquois et vicieux lui fit froid dans le dos… elle devrait prendre les menaces aux sérieux et se tenir à carreaux…

Du côté de Dorian et de Bayron, Lily les observait avec attention. La force qui se dégageait de ces deux sorciers en herbe lui rappelait sa propre enfance avec Sirius. Bayron était sans conteste le plus fort des deux mais Dorian se défendait vraiment bien. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils étaient toujours presque à égalité. Les autres finirent par regarder le duel comme s'il assistait à une démonstration de force et d'habileté. Tous se dirent intérieurement que les deux héritiers étaient entourés d'une aura qui les embellissait.

Les cloches sonnèrent la fin du cours particulier et les élèves retournèrent, assez fatigués avec le reste de leurs camarades.

Lily demanda néanmoins Dorien Bayron, EJ et Aly, ce qui étonna la dernière, de rester.

Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous êtes tous les quatre capables de faire… et pas la peine de faire vos gros yeux… Essayer de vous exercer aussi de ce côté là de votre personnalité… il s'agit également d'un atout majeur à votre survie… Aly… toi surtout… il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser. Je pourrais également t'entraîner pour ça si tu le souhaites…

Lily…

Oui EJ ?

Roy en est un aussi…

Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

Pour le moment, il n'y arrive pas entièrement, mais …enfin…

Oui…noël dernier… il était là également…et Sirius n'a pas pu s'en empêcher je suppose…

Non…

Très bien… je veux tous vous voir pour ça également… mais c'est un secret que vous devez garder absolument…

Ok 'man…

Bon courage pour cette après-midi.

Aly resta muette le reste de la journée. Depuis la disparition de Lisa, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle faisait toute fois attention de ne pas trop se faire remarquer car elle ne voulait pas expliquer la raison de son état. Certes, elle était triste pour la disparition de Lisa, de la détresse de Dorian et de Bayron, mais un autre sentiment abritait son cœur…un sentiment détestable à ses yeux. Elle lui en voulait d'être partie… d'être morte. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu une de son clan… elle avait perdu toute chance de sortir un jour avec Dorian… le fantôme de Lisa serait à jamais présent entre eux… Demain, Aly enterrait non seulement une ancienne amie, mais aussi son premier amour.

**118. Une journée par comme les autres**

Les héritiers étaient silencieux en ce début de matinée. Tous se préparaient minutieusement afin d'être impeccable et à l'heure. Dorian s'habillait le regard dans le vie et mécaniquement et fut le dernier à partir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lit vide de Lisa, soupira, baissa les yeux et sortit en fermant délicatement la porte. Le grand hall était rempli d'élèves sur le point d'aller en cours. Seulement les héritiers n'y iraient pas en ce jeudi matin…Ils avaient une chose plus importante à leurs yeux à faire. Ils devaient dire adieu à Lisa Brown. Quatre Serdaigle attendaient également près des escaliers et se levèrent en les voyant. Menés par EJ, le clan les rejoignirent et les saluèrent poliment. Virent ensuite, le directeur, le professeur Malefoy et leurs conjoints. Dakota fut très impressionnée de voir Drago Malefoy, le délégué de la justice, en personne à quelques mètre plus centimètre d'elle. Elle le trouva vraiment séduisant pour un homme de cet âge. Son regard dévia alors sur Bayron et se dit que la ressemblance était frappante. Drago, se sentant observé par la jeune fille, lui rendit son regard avec un ton plus glacial comme il aimait souvent faire pour impressionner les jeunes filles. Bayron le vit et sursauta intérieurement sans le vouloir, apparemment, il n'avait pas aimé le geste. Puis son regard se croisa avec celui de Dakota qui le regardait à ce moment précis et un échange indescriptible se produisit. Se ressaisissent, Bayron ouvrit la marche vers la grande porte. Le petit groupe se partagea en deux carrosses et comme si le destin s'acharnait sur lui, Bayron fut dans celui de Dakota, EJ, Roy et trois autres Serdaigle. Sentant que Dakota l'observait discrètement de sa place depuis le début du voyage, il aurait bien voulu lui lancer un pic mais il était fatigué de ce petit jeu qui durait depuis quelques années. Aujourd'hui, il enterrait une amie et voulait la paix.

Deux heures après, la délégation de Poudlard arriva au cimetière sorcier où se déroulait la cérémonie. Dorian fut surprit de voir le nombre assez conséquent de personnalité présente. Il reconnut sans difficulté les parents de son ancienne petite-amie et alla les saluer. L'enterrement commença quelques minutes après leurs arrivées. Suivant les vœux des parents, elle fut sombre et courte. Les filles ne purent se retenir de pleurer, EJ la première car cela lui rappelait la perte de sa grand-mère, un an plutôt. Il s'ensuivit un recueille au domicile des parents. Dorian préféra ne pas y entrer et attendit près du carrosse le retour des autres. Il fut rejoint par un de ses amis.

Ca y est ? On y va, demanda Dorian

Non…c'est que… enfin, je suis pas très à l'aise à l'intérieur… ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver chez elle…dans ces conditions…j'avais l'impression d'étouffer…

Oui…je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Et toi… ça va…enfin je sais que non mais… enfin, si tu as besoin de parler… je suis là…

Merci Aly.

Il n'y a pas de quoi, les amis sont là pour ça aussi…

(Soupire)… J'ai hâte de rentrer…et puis le temps n'a pas l'air de s'arranger…

Un orage se prépare…

On ferait mieux de les prévenir et repartir pour Poudlard !

Reste là, j'y vais…

Aly ?

Oui ?

Merci pour … enfin…pour ton amitié.

Je te devais bien ça… pour toutes les fois ou tu m'as aidé…Allez à tout de suite.

Le retour des héritiers et des belles de Serdaigle se fit dans un silence religieux. La pluie était très forte et les carrosses avaient du mal à avancer. Ils arrivèrent qu'en fin de journée au château et les élèves avaient déjà tous mangé. Harry les convia à prendre leurs repas dans une salle adjacente à la cuisine avant de les inviter à monter dans leurs quartiers.

Dorian avait du mal à dormir. Il repensait à Lisa, l'enterrement, à Aly…et le bruit de l'averse n'arrangeait rien. La vie lui sembla bien compliqué à cet instant. Ne tenant plus, il descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et fut rejoint très rapidement par Bayron et Aly qui n'y arrivaient pas non plus.

Hé… Tu n'y arrives pas ? Demanda Bayron.

Non.. pas moyen…

Tu veux que j'essaye de faire une potion sans rêve ? Demanda Aly.

Tu es gentille mais non… j'ai juste pas envie de dormir…dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé en face de la cheminée.

Il y a des fois ou on voudrait que le temps passe vite…souffla Bayron qui s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Oui… murmura Dorian absorbé par les crépitements du bois.

Aille…s'écria Aly d'un seul coup.

Aly ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent Dorian et Bayron en même temps.

Oh rien… un satané livre qui refuse que je le prenne… c'est bien la première fois qu'un livre me résiste comme ça…

Il était où ? Demanda Dorian

Au-dessus de la bibliothèque…bien caché…

Tu as le chic pour trouver ce qui ne doit pas l'être, plaisanta Dorian pour la première fois de la journée…

Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous plaindre lorsque vous allez voir les nymphes monsieur Potter, grogna Aly.

Tu sais, vu à la hauteur où il se situe… à mon avis il y a une raison pour qu'il se refuse à toi…intervint Bayron.

Je sais… mais…

Tu peux voir le titre ?

Hé bien… dit-elle en regardant en l'air, les yeux fixé sur la couverture rougeâtre, « Grimoire des Evans »

Quoi ? Donne ! S'exclama Dorian

Je le ferais si je le pouvais Dorian… s'indigna Aly.

Attend, j'y vais, dit Bayron qui se mit sur la pointe de pied pour essayer de saisir le livre … et le prendre.

Forcément, rien ne résiste à un Malefoy, pesta Aly les mains sur ses hanches…

Quoi ? Demanda Dorian lorsqu'il Bayron vit devenir plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Aly…c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas le prendre…il y a un sortilège de ligné dessus

C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha Dorian..

Je peux être mise au courant ?

Les Evans… C'est le nom de jeune-fille de ma grand-mère, Aly…Lily Evans Potter… Elle était à Gryffondor aussi… et apparemment, c'est son livre.

Pourquoi l'aurai t-elle caché ?

Sûrement pour pas qu'on le trouve…répondit Dorian qui s'approchait.

Ou pour qu'on le trouve, justement, intervint à nouveau Bayron qui commençait à le feuiller..

**119. Le vieux grimoire**

Bayron découvrait ce vieux livre qui avait patienté de nombreuses années au-dessus de ce vieux meuble. Bayron tenait dans ses mains le grimoire de son arrière-grand-mère Lily Evans. S'il n'avait pas enterré une amie quelques heures plutôt et perdue sa petite-amie quelques jours avant, il aurait pu se sentir le plus heureux du monde. Il avait un véritable trésor entre ses doigts et le manipulait délicatement.

Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous était destiné ? Demanda Dorian

Hé bien… Ecoutez ça. « Ce livre m'a été inspiré suite à une rencontre déterminante dans ma vie. J'y réunis donc tout mon savoir et mes connaissances en potion et sortilèges pour que le destin s'accomplisse. Afin qu'il ne tombe pas dans des mauvaises mains, la lecture en est réservée à ma descendance. Chaque action à sa conséquence…Lily Evans.»

Tu crois qu'elle parle de grand-père? Demanda Dorian

Je ne sais pas…elle l'aurait marqué non ? Répondit Bayron

C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ? Un autre homme…

HEIN ? S'indignèrent Dorian et Bayron

Bah quoi… elle a eu peut-être d'autres petit-amis avant de rencontrer ton grand-mère et ton arrière-grand-père… hum…je m'y ferais jamais ça…elle est compliquée votre famille, souffla Aly avec un petit sourire.

C'est ce qui en fait sa célébrité, rétorqua Bayron en bon Malefoy arrogant.

Lit au lieu de sortir des conneries toi… pesta Dorian impatient.

Ok…Bon…pas intéressant… ça non plus…

Attend fait-moi voir ? Grogna Dorian

Un sort contre un sort d'envoûtement amoureux ? S'interloqua Aly. Une potion anti-filtre d'amour ? Une potion d'invisibilité face à un harcèlement amoureux ? Potion de haine ? Potion d'indifférence ? Sort contre le contre-sort du contre-sort du sort d'envoûtement amoureux ? Hé bien… elle voulait finir vieille fille ou quoi ? Demanda Aly faisant ainsi rire les deux garçons de bon cœur. Au moins j'ai réussit à vous décrocher un sourire… j'aurais gagné ma journée moi…

Disons que mon grand-père avait de la suite dans les idées pour la convaincre qu'il était l'homme de sa vie… Sirius nous en a raconté de belles sur leur petit jeu amoureux…

C'est comme si on vivait nos comtes d'enfants, poursuivit Bayron. Ah tiens… celle-là est intéressante…

Laquelle ?

Celle qui dit : A n'utiliser qu'en extrême nécessité…

Effectivement…

Il y a peut-être une raison à cette mise en garde…dit Aly un peu plus méfiante.

Alors ? S'empressa Dorian qui se plaça derrière Bayron afin de lire au-dessus de son épaule… Temporis : le sort du temps, tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse de provoquer la pluie ou faire venir le soleil, pesta Dorian franchement déçu.

Mais non idiot… Temporis… c'est le sort qu'à utiliser ma mère pour rejoindre notre …enfin…Tu as la mémoire courte Potter ! C'est un de nos classiques pour dormir celle là…

Attend, tu crois qu'on a sous les yeux une formule pour remonter le temps ?

Ca ma tout l'air…

Dorian…non…n'y pense même pas…murmura Aly livide

Comment ça non ? Bien sur que j'y pense… Si je peux lui sauver la vie, je me dois de le faire… et comme dit Bayron, c'est le destin qui nous l'a amené jusqu'à nous…

On se doit d'essayer Aly… pour Lisa et pour Meredith…

Et si on vous reconnaît ? Je vous signale que vous ne devez pas rencontrer vos doubles…Alors comment veut-tu empêcher Lisa de se jeter sur toi ? Et si elle ne le fait pas, c'est toi qui meurs, tu l'oublie ça ? Et je suis persuadée que ta grand-mère ne voudrait pas que son petit-fils se fasse tuer par sa faute…

Je peux peut-être empêcher que le sort soit lancé…

C'est insensé… vous êtes devenus fou ! On ne peut pas modifier le temps comme ça… votre grand-mère vous l'a bien spécifié… chaque actions à ses conséquences… Vous allez peut-être faire pire que meilleur…

Aly… on va le faire, soupira Bayron…maintenant la potion qu'on doit faire demande une main d'experte… et de nous trois, c'est toi qui t'en sort le mieux dans cette matière…

Je refuse de la faire…protesta Aly.

Aly… si ce n'est pas toi, alors on la fera nous…et si elle ne fonctionne pas comme il le faut, tu auras notre mort sur ta conscience…

Dorian !

C'est aussi ça d'être amis…

(Soupire)…

Aly, s'il te plait… après tout, c'est toi qui a trouvé le livre… ça ne doit pas être pour rien…

D'accord…dit Aly résignée, montre-moi la formule…Effectivement…elle n'est pas évidente…et c'est elle qui l'a inventée ?

Elle était douée… même très douée, il paraît…répondit Bayron.

Je veux bien te croire…elle aurait fait un grand maître des potions…

Tu crois que tu peux la faire ?

Oui… il me faut quelques ingrédients…

Elle sera prête pour quand ?

Heu…

Il faut qu'elle soit prête pour 16h30…on doit y être avant 17h00…ajouta Dorian.

C'est juste…

Il me faut un minimum de temps… et je vous rappel qu'on a non seulement cours de DCFM à midi et que ta mère veut nous voir après les cours pour nos… enfin pour nous maîtriser…

On lui dira que tu n'es pas bien… que tu te repose…

Hé bien bravo… mentir à sa mère…

Ca ne sera pas la première fois, rigola Bayron en même temps que Dorian.

(Soupire) Très bien… je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit prête pour 16h30…

Bon, et si on allait dormir maintenant ? Proposa Bayron

Ok…

La découverte d'Aly empêcha Dorian de fermer la moindre paupière, une fois couché. Il imaginait toute les tactiques possibles pour empêcher la mort de Lisa. Une idée lui vient en tête et enfin un plan bien précis. Bayron était également tourmenté par cette possibilité de convaincre Meredith de rester. Il savait que ça serait dur mais tout comme Dorian, il se devait d'essayer pour elle, pour eux. La seule que l'idée n'enchantait pas était Aly. Dorian souffrait tout comme Bayron et ce retour dans le passé ne ferait que les blesser davantage. Toute fois, si Dorian récupérait Lisa…peut-être qu'elle aurait sa chance un jour, elle aussi…mais Aly réalisa que d'un autre côté, il ne voudrait plus la quitter. Quoi qui se passe, il était clair pour Aly qui fallait qu'elle se tienne à sa décision de passer à autre chose. Elle fera ça en tant qu'amie donc…et en tout désintéressement personnel.

La journée du lendemain fut assez dure à supporter pour les héritiers. Le regard d'autrui pesa très lourd sur leurs épaules fatiguées. Comme prévu, Dorian et Bayron excusèrent Aly auprès de Lily lors du cours particulier de midi. Une fois celui-ci terminé, ils attendirent avec impatience qu'Aly vienne au cours de sortilège pour savoir si tout était près. Ils furent rassurés lorsqu'elle arriva et qu'elle fit un signe positif et discret de la tête. A seize heures, les cloches sonnèrent la fin des cours et au lieu d'aller en étude, les trois aventuriers remontaient dans la salle commune, pièce qui serait déserte cinq jours plutôt à cette heure de l'après-midi.

**120. Toute action à sa conséquence**

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Dorian et Bayron regardèrent Aly pour attendre les instructions du départ.

Alors… la potion rouge, c'est pour remonter le temps et la bleue pour revenir à cette époque. Une fois qu'on l'a avalé, on a une journée pour prononcer la formule, sinon, elle n'a plus d'effet et on ne peut pas boire les deux potions en même temps. Il nous faut donc prendre la bleue avec nous. Maintenant j'espère que le dosage est bon…sinon, nous ne serions pas dans la merde…

Nous ? Questionnèrent Dorian et Bayron en même temps.

Oui nous… comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis la meilleurs en potion et on sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.. je suis votre meilleures chance de revenir, alors je viens avec vous.

Il n'en est pas question Aly, s'indigna Dorian. Il y a déjà eu assez de perte… je ne veux pas risquer une de plus…

Dorian… on sera sous nos formes animal… et je crois que tu sais ce dont je suis capable quand on m'énerve…

Elle a raison sur un point Dorian, on serait incapable de revenir s'il y avait un problème.. et une fiole est vite cassée dans un combat… il vaut mieux qu'on te les confie Aly, par contre, tu resteras en retrait.

Je viens avec vous me battre ou personne ne part… Ce n'est pas négociable…

Aly, soupira Dorian…

Je viens avec vous ! Point final…

Bon, ok, dit Bayron pressé d'en finir… Allez, donne la potion…

Les trois amis burent d'une traite la potion rouge au goût affecte. Ils ne sentirent rien de particulier en eux et Aly décida sous l'œil approbateur de Dorian de prononcer la formule.

Temporis Arius !

Une sensation chaude et glaciale se propagea en un millième de seconde dans le corps des trois adolescents. Ils virent en mode accéléré le retour en arrière des évènements de la salle commune. La nuit plus le jour, et encore la nuit, ainsi de suite jusqu'au cinquième jour, là, la course ralentie et ils se virent eux-même à leur retour de Prés-au-lard puis le retour des autres élèves et enfin plus personne, la salle était vide. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter vers l'horaire prévu, le temps se mis à nouveau à défiler à toute vitesse de manière exponentielle. Les héritiers eurent de plus en plus de mal à tenir leurs yeux ouverts et Aly fut la première à souffrir de ce vertigineux tourbillon. Ce qui leur paru quelques minutes fut une véritable torture à leur esprit. Puis plus rien. Aly se laissa tomber au sol et Dorian entreprit d'ouvrir un œil sentant qu'il était sûrement dans le noir, puis le deuxième. Bayron, lui, avait les yeux grand ouvert fixé sur quatre ombres aux baguettes magiques pointé sur eux. Dorian les vu à son tour et regarda vers Aly pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle également. Une fois que celle-ci comprit la situation, elle se plaça derrière Dorian automatiquement entraînée en même temps par celui-ci.

Qui est-vous ? Demanda une première voix sur et menaçante.

Je suis…

Chut, ne dis rien…rétorqua Bayron à Dorian.

Comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner à Poudlard ? C'est strictement impossible… reprit la même personne.

Heu… en fait, je suis pas sur qu'ils aient transplaner… intervint une autre voix plutôt familière aux deux garçons.

C'était une sorte de vortex, ajouta une troisième voix qu'Aly reconnaissait sans difficulté…

Je répète ma question et tacher d'y répondre si vous ne voulez pas subir le dernier sort de mon invention…

Nous…

Non, ne dis rien, protesta Bayron à Aly.

Si… apparemment, nous avons fait une grossière erreur…

Tu ! Tu as fait une erreur…grogna Bayron visiblement pas content du résultat.

J'attends…reprit le premier homme.

Je suis Aly, reprit-elle. Nous sommes étudiants à Poudlard.

Le seul problème, jeune fille, c'est que je suis le préfet en chef de la maison de Gryffondor et que je connais tous mes étudiants…et vous n'en faites pas partis…Alors qui est-vous ?

On ne peut malheureusement pas vous le dire. Ca aurait trop de conséquences…

Hé, comment il te ressemble celui-là ? Fit le second en pointant du doigt Dorian, l'air amusé.

La ferme Patmol…Ce n'est pas le moment de sortir une de tes conneries…On a trois intrus dans notre salle commune…protesta le premier

Et l'autre, il a la tête à ce stupide Lucius Malefoy… reprit le deuxième sans prendre note de la remarque du premier.

RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE, s'indigna Bayron qui avait horreur qu'on le compare à son grand-père.

Ils auraient utilisé du Polynectar ? Demanda un quatrième.

Peut-être mais on a bien vu un vortex, le polynectar ne provoque pas ça… et vu qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard…je pense qu'ils ont fait de intra-Poudlard, rectifia le troisième alors que les choses s'enflammait avec les cinq autres.

PARLES-MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON, JE TE PRIS !

OUAI ! ON NE PARLE PAS A MON POTE COMME CA !

MA PATIENCE A SES LIMITES ET LA VOUS VENEZ DE LES DEPASSER ALORS DIRECTION LE BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE ET ON VERRA SI VOUS VERREZ TOUJOURS LES FIERS !

Et là, le polynectar ne pourra rien pour vous…menaça le deuxième.

Vous ne me faites pas peur, rétorqua Bayron sa baguette maintenant à la main.

Hé…protesta Dorian, tu es fou ou quoi !

Fait pas ça… rappel toi…Toute action à sa conséquence ! s'écria Aly.

Pardon ? Fit le premier. Qu'avez vous dit ?

Que toute action à sa conséquence… répéta Aly

ESPECE DE SALO ! QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT DE LILY ! C'EST SA PHRASE A ELLE ! ELLE EST OU ? VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT DU MAL ? SALE SERPENTARD DE MERDE…JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER ! Rugit le premier.

ON NE LUI A RIEN FAIT ! Protesta Dorian et Bayron

JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS LUI AVEZ OTEZ NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN CHEVEUX, JE VOUS TUERAIS !

Hé… protesta Aly alors qu'elle voyait les quatre hommes énervés… Mais faites quelques chose vous deux ? Ils vont finir par s'entre tués ! Dit-elle au deux autres occupant de la pièce éclairée uniquement par le feu de cheminée.

Quand il s'agit d'Evans…on ne peut plus le contrôler…désolé ! Répondit le troisième en haussant les épaules.

Je vous jure les hommes… s'indigna Aly. HE ! MAINTENANT CA SUFFIS VOUS TOUS ! S'époumona Aly. On est pas des Serpentard, on est vraiment des Gryffondor seulement, on peut pas vous donner notre identité parce que ça aurait trop de conséquence sur l'avenir.

Mais oui… un vortex temporel ! S'exclama le troisième ! Je savais bien que ça me parlait mais j'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quoi…

C'est possible ? Demanda le premier au troisième.

Techniquement non, mais on a eu le cours théorique cet après-midi avec Evans d'ailleurs…mais elle ne l'existe pas encore cette formule…

La connaissant, elle en serait capable de la trouver, continua le premier finalement calmé.

Ca serait Evans qui aurait fait ça ? Demanda le deuxième

Non…je viens de te dire qu'elle n'existait pas cette formule, contesta le troisième.

Pas encore… soupira le premier. Bon très bien, supposons que vous dites la vérité…pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Ca doit être de ma faute, répondit Aly honteuse. J'ai du mal doser mes ingrédients… seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons atterrit à cette époque. Tout se déroulait bien et puis c'est comme si on avait été attiré à votre époque…

Bizarre, murmura le troisième.

Moi, je suis ravie d'une tel rencontre… dit le deuxième. Voir une si charmante personne… dommage que tu sois en cinquième année… tu es légèrement trop jeune pour moi… mais avec un peu de persuasion, je saurais faire une exception…

Merci, mais, non-merci…même si j'ai l'air d'avoir deux ans de moins, réellement, tu en as presque …heu…oui, trente-cinq à quelques années près…donc oui, tu es trop vieux pour moi… plaisanta la jeune fille ce qui fit détendre l'atmosphère.

QUOI ? TRENTE-CINQ ? MAIS VOUS ETES FOU ! ON VOUS A JAMAIS DIT QUE CE GENRE DE SORT ETAIT DANGEREUX ? VOUS ETES INCONSCIENT ?

Ca serait normal s'il s'agit de ta descendance, reprit le deuxième en pointant à nouveau vers Dorian… c'est de famille ça…être buté…non ? Sourit le deuxième.

On a nos raisons, répondit Dorian. D'ailleurs, on va vous laisser, on va rentrer et recommencer…en espérant que cette fois ci on atterrisse pas à la fondation de Poudlard…n'est-ce pas Aly…

Je suis désolée, mais c'est pas possible… la formule indique bien qu'on ne peut prendre ce genre de potion qu'une fois dans sa vie…

Et tu ne savais pas nous le dire avant ? Protesta Bayron

Je ne pensais pas que cela serait nécessaire…

Aly… Sérieux…souffla Dorian. Et c'est pareil pour les deux potions ? On ne pourrait pas juste prendre la bleue pour aller à l'époque voulu ?

Le problème c'est qu'on risque d'être vu et que je n'aurais pas tous les produits nécessaires… il ne restait qu'une branche de Mediflore, et techniquement, j'en aurais besoin pour faire cette formule.

On en a nous ici… intervint le troisième…je pourrais éventuellement vous aider…

C'est possible Aly ?

Oui, rien n'indiquait qu'on pouvait prendre qu'une seule fois la bleue… mais c'est risqué quand même…

Bon, et si on repartait sur des bonnes bases ? Proposa le premier. Je suis James Potter, le dragueur c'est Sirius Black, l'intello c'est Remus Lupin et lui c'est Peter Pettigrows.

Enchantée, firent les héritiers en faisant semblant de ne pas les avoir reconnu.

C'est un honneur pour moi, ajouta Aly avant que Sirius lui fasse un baise-mains sous l'œil réprobateur de Dorian.

On ne peut rien faire pour ce soir, mais dès demain matin, on ira chercher tous les ingrédients.

On devrait se coucher… si Lily remarque que je suis plus dans ma chambre, elle va encore me lancer un reproche…vous avez cas dormis tous les deux avec les trois autres et Aly, hé bien… heu…

Oh, ne vous en faites pas, on dort tous dans la même chambre à notre époque… Je vais aller avec eux…

Hein ? Des chambres mixtes ? S'indigna Sirius…tain, et pourquoi pas à nous ? C'est injuste sérieux !

Moi, je dirais que les valeurs se perdent, reprit James ne savant pas que c'était son propre fils qui avaient instauré cette nouvelle règle.

Sirius prit Aly par le bras en parfait gentleman et les six adolescents montèrent discrètement dans le dortoirs alors que James rejoignait ses quartiers. Logiquement, les trois héritiers n'auraient pas du être fatigués à ce qui aurait du être cinq heures de l'après midi, mais le voyage temporel avait aspiré toute leur énergie et ne se firent pas prier de dormir. Sirius offrit son lit à Aly et s'installa dans celui de Remus. Dorian et Bayron dormirent dans ce qui était le lit de leur aïeul, James Potter.


	14. Chapitre 121 à 130

**121. Au-delà d'un songe**

Le lendemain matin, Aly sentait une sensation très agréable. Quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux délicatement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de telle marque d'attention. Peut-être rêvait-elle encore et un du clan tentait de la réveiller en douceur…Roy ou Jaye…ou encore Dorian…non pas Dorian, avec ce qui c'est passé avec Lisa. A la pensée de sa colocataire décédée, tout s'accéléra dans sa tête… Lisa, l'enterrement, le grimoire, la formule, les maraudeurs, la chambre des maraudeurs…

SIRIUS ! Grogna la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux alors que celui-ci était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Hé ! Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller les autres !Dit-il en se reculant. Tu es si belle quand tu dors… Ton petit-copain doit être fou de te laisser partir comme ça…dit-il avec une idée derrière la tête.

Sirius…Elle est aussi vieille que toi celle-là…

Hein ?

Non, je n'ai pas de copain…

Ca peut s'arranger !

Sirius ! Intervint Dorian qui venait de se réveiller à son tour… C'est dégoûtant !

Techniquement, on a deux ans de différences… et en plus, je pourrais me venter plus tard que je suis sorti avec une jeunette de trente-cinq ans de moins que moi… C'est pas donné à tout le monde..

Les seules filles de Poudlard qui ne sont pas passées dans ses filets sont soit horriblement moches et connes soit maquées avec des cerbères…ou soit propriété privée d'un ami… continua Remus Lupin en se frottant les yeux…Il a besoin de chaire fraîche… plaisanta le jeune homme.

Je ne suis pas un bout de viande, messieurs ! S'indigna Aly qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'être au centre d'attention depuis plusieurs mois.

Bon… et si on allait voir James ? Proposa Bayron déjà debout et habillés. On a des choses à faire.

Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici… si jamais on vous voit…répondit Remus

Mais j'y pense … le directeur ne va pas voir qu'on est là ? Avec sa carte ? Demanda Aly sans voir l'étonnement provoqué chez les trois autres garçons.

Quelle carte ? Questionna Sirius et Peter en même temps.

Bah la carte, celle qui montre tous les noms à Poudlard ! Répondit Aly sans voir la tête de Dorian et Bayron devenir blanche.

Aly… La ferme ! Grogna Bayron en lui faisant les gros yeux…

Attend, attend là…. Votre directeur à une carte qui révèle les noms des gens à l'intérieur du château ? Les mecs ! Dumbledore va nous piquer notre carte ! Il faut le dire à James ! Il faut la cacher !

Sirius… espèce d'idiot ! Ce n'est pas dit que Dumbledore soit leur directeur… il va finir par prendre sa retraite un jour quand même… proposa Remus.

Quoi ? J'aurais bien imaginé ce vieux fou mourir dans ces murs…bougonna Sirius. Alors peut-être que c'est l'un de nous ? Hein ? C'est qui ? James ? Moi ? Remus ? Peter ? Qui ?

Personne Sirius… personne que tu connais en tout cas, dit Dorian en essayant de cacher la piste de la carte.

Sirius, ils ne peuvent rien dire, je te rappel… intervint James qui entrait dans son ancienne chambre. Bon… nous on doit aller en cours mais on va revenir à midi pour voir avec vous pour fabriquer la formule. Remus, fait une liste des ingrédients nécessaire et essaye de les obtenir quand j'occuperais Lily…

Essayer…Essayer joli cœur ! Plaisanta Sirius ce qui exaspéra James.

Sirius…lâches moi une minute, tu veux ? Bon, et vous, pas un mot, vous vous faites discret ! Vous ne sortez pas de la chambre.

Ok James, fit Dorian et Bayron avant de voir les maraudeurs partir.

Les trois se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Dorian eut presque la larme à l'œil tellement son ventre lui faisait mal.

Je n'en reviens pas… fit Bayron… ils sont encore mieux que je l'imaginais…Et Sirius… plus dragueur que jamais…même Cambell n'était pas si vorace !

Moi je le trouve plutôt sympas et séduisant, fit Aly les yeux coquins.

Hé ! Rappel toi qu'à notre époque c'est un fantôme qui hante mes murs ! S'indigna Dorian presque jaloux ce qui la fit rire.

Aly, revenons à notre histoire… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on a atterrit ici ?

Non… j'ai pourtant tout vérifier deux fois avant de vous donner les fioles… et puis, on y était presque à un moment… je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ça à fait ça…

Du moment qu'on repart… murmura Dorian…

Bon… en attendant, on a la matinée devant nous…

Mon père tuerait pour être à notre place…reprit Dorian

Et ma mère nous tuerait si elle le savait…

D'où la nécessité de réussir cette fois, continua Aly.

On fait quoi ? Demanda Dorian

Je crois qu'on peut risquer une petite sortie dans la salle commune, ils doivent tous être en cours maintenant, fit Bayron.

Mais James a dit que…

Hé…maintenant qu'on est là… une petite visite s'impose Aly… n'est-ce pas Dorian…

On est plus à une bêtise près…rigola le jeune Potter sous l'exaspération d'Aly.

Ils descendirent donc via les escaliers des dortoirs communs et furent surprit de ne pas voir les leurs, d'escaliers. Dorian se rappela que c'était une extension que son père avait fait à leur arrivé…Il désigna ensuite un tableau de Godric Gryffondor assis à son bureau comme l'emplacement logique de leur escaliers à eux. Cela expliquait pourquoi le bureau et le huitième ne faisaient pas parti de la carte des maraudeurs…Dorian et Bayron firent quelques partie d'échec façon sorcier pendant qu'Aly regardait par la fenêtre l'animation extérieure, les cours de vol, les entre classes, les va et vient des hiboux. A midi précis, les héritiers reconnurent la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours de la matinée et remontèrent rapidement dans la chambre des maraudeurs. Dix minutes plus tard, Remus y entra pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Coucou…

Les autres ne viennent pas ? Demanda Dorian déçu.

Non, on mange là… ça aurait paru trop bizarre que James et Sirius manque un repas… surtout celui de midi… Aly, je t'ai apporté les ingrédients…et de la nourriture.

Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour les avoir ?

Evans m'a regardé tout drôle quand j'ai demandé une branche de Mediflore au professeur mais à part ça… rien de spécial. Est-ce qu'on va vous revoir avant que vous partiez ?

On doit s'en aller à 16h30.

On sera là avant… promis…

Ok… à plus tard alors… Bon cours…

Ouai…et bon courage Aly…

Merci prof…heu Remus répondit-elle en se mordant la langue.

(Sourire)…Bonne après-midi.

**122. A travers le temps**

L'après-midi fut très studieuse pour Aly et les garçons. Ils se mirent à trois pour composer la potion. Aly était de ce fait très stressé par la surveillance accrue de ses camarades mais la potion fut quand même prête à temps. Il resta deux heures avant le départ. La salle commune n'était plus libre et ils durent rester dans le dortoir.

Tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir sauver Lisa ? Demanda Bayron

Je dois essayer…

Je… je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi…

Je sais…

Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu les cours avec ta mère plutôt, dit Aly à Bayron. J'espère pouvoir me contrôler tout à l'heure…

Je suis sur que ça va aller Aly, répondit Dorian l'œil confiant. On va réussir…et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Ou peut-être pas, il faut se préparer aussi à notre échec, ajouta Bayron le regard triste.

Ta mère à bien réussit à changer l'avenir…

Elle a bien failli rater aussi… ajouta Aly.

On verra bien, au moins on aura tout fait…

On devrait se reposer un peu.. avec tout ça, on est légèrement décalé niveau sommeil… et on a pu voir que ce voyage temporel demande pas mal d'énergie.

Oui…

Les trois adolescents firent une légère sieste. A nouveau Aly sentit des doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit à ce geste qu'elle reconnut comme l'œuvre de Sirius. Elle regretta à ce moment de ne pas être coincée à cette époque jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle sursauta puis se laissant porter par ce moment de tendresse, elle y répondit.

Sirius…fiches-lui la paix, grogna James en le regardant faire ce qui réveilla les deux autres Gryffondor.

Lorsque Dorian vit la scène, il n'en revenait pas. Aly et Sirius…Il y avait un quelques chose de pas normal, pas imaginable, pas pensable et de franchement écœurant. Il ne fut pas le seul à regarder ce spectacle avec dégoût, Bayron fit la plus belle grimace de sa vie devant cette vision d'horreur.

ALY ! C'est Sirius ! S'indigna Dorian qui n'en pouvait plus de voir ça. Tu n'as pas honte sérieux…

Hé… que je sache ce n'est pas ta copine… alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi ! Pesta Sirius qui n'aimait pas être déranger dans ces moments là. En tout cas, ce fut très agréable jeune fille… Vous venez de combler un de mes futures fantasmes…expérience vraiment intéressante dit-il en souriant.

(Rire) Merci… Se fut très agréable également.

De rien ma belle… j'ai bien vu que tu en avais besoin…et tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris… Et dire qu'on va peut-être se revoir dans très peu de temps…je me demande si je vais m'en souvenir… et comment je vais réagir… woua, c'est super étrange comme situation…

N'est-ce pas… plaisanta t-elle…

Bon… on y va ? Demanda Dorian irrité…

Désolé du contre temps, continua Bayron en direction des maraudeurs…

Dites, on peut juste savoir une chose ?

Sirius ! Grogna James et Remus.

Quoi… il te ressemble tellement…ya peut-être de l'espoir…et puis au moins, tu arrêteras de me harceler avec ça…Juste une question.

Ok…va pour une…

Le fait que tu ressemble plus qu'étrangement à James, est-ce qu'on peut en déduire qu'Evans va craquer un jour ou l'autre? Demanda Sirius à Dorian.

Je répondrais en disant que nous avons trouvé cette formule dans le grimoire familiale de Lily Evans…et qu'il y avait un sort de ligné…

Oh…Sourit Sirius…Yes ! Tu vois James! Ton cas n'est pas perdu !

C'est vrai ? Demanda le leader des maraudeurs abasourdit par la révélation.

Et je rajouterais qu'on a trouvé la formule après de nombreuses autres comme …attends la mieux c'était quoi… ah oui… le contre-sort du contre-sort du contre-sort du sort de séduction…ajouta Aly avec un sourire taquin ce qui mis James mal à l'aise.

Je la reconnais bien là ton Evans… rigola Sirius.

Vous êtes drôle vous, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire moi…grogna James avant de s'asseoir sur un lit comme démoralisé.

Essaye d'être toi-même…conseilla Aly.

On devrait y aller, reprit Dorian.

Bah, heu…j'espère à bientôt, continua Remus.

Oui, à bientôt…fit Aly en s'autorisant à faire la bise à son professeur.

Prenez soin de vous, fit James Et faites pas trop de bêtises…pour notre part, on tachera de ne pas révéler votre secret…

Les trois adolescents saluèrent les maraudeurs et avalèrent la potion. Aly fit un clin d'œil à Sirius, regarda ensuite Dorian et Bayron et prononça la formule. La sensation de vitesse les reprit. Aly ferma très vite les yeux, ne résistant plus au trombinoscope lumineux. Tout comme la première fois, les minutes durèrent une éternité à leurs yeux. Puis tout s'arrêta à nouveau. Bayron ouvrit les yeux puis Dorian et enfin Aly. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être le dortoir des maraudeurs mais sans ses occupants.

Ca va ? Demanda Dorian à Aly.

Ca ira mieux quand tout ça sera fini, soupira t-elle en se tenant la tête.

On devrait descendre pour voir jusqu'où nous avons remonté.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et descendirent dans la salle commune. La pendule indiquait 16h36 et l'escalier supplémentaire qui menait à la suite de Godric Gryffondor était bien là.

Comment savoir si on est bien dimanche ? Demanda Dorian.

Je sais… fit Aly qui se dirigea vers la bibliothèque…Aille…

Aly ?

Le grimoire est à sa place initiale… grimaça la jeune fille.

Ok…je considère que c'est une preuve suffisante pour se dépêcher et se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

On passe par le saule Cogneur?

On n'a pas le choix…On devra faire vite maintenant…

Alors ne perdons pas de temps les garçons, allons-y.

Ils sortirent des quartiers de Gryffondor, la carte des héritiers en mains, ils évitèrent tous les professeurs, se faufilèrent discrètement dans le parc en direction du saule. Une fois sur place, Dorian lança un bref regard aux deux autres, fit un signe de la tête et se transforma en chien-loup. Bayron et Aly en firent de même et devinrent respectivement un loup blanc et une panthère noir.

Ils passèrent sans difficulté entre les branches agressives de l'arbre et se faufilèrent dans le trou pour arriver dans la cabane hurlante. Les trois animagis se regardèrent puis montèrent pas à pas dans la cabane. Bayron stoppa net en s'apercevant avec Meredith au coin de la porte, s'échangeant un dernier baiser amoureux. Son cœur fit un millier de tour sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la porte, le champ était libre, ils pouvaient sortir et faire ce pourquoi ils s'étaient donnés autant de mal.

**123. Equation de la vie**

Sous leur forme animale, les trois héritiers pouvaient sentir la pression et l'air malsains qui les entouraient. Quelques chose se préparait et leur sixième sens ne pouvait pas les tromper. Très discrètement, ils se mirent à suivre l'autre Bayron et Meredith tel des fauves affamés. Les rues étaient encore trop éclairées pour se rendre directement au centre du village sans se faire remarquer. Et puis, Bayron se serait reconnu et ce n'était pas le but bien au contraire. Mené par le loup blanc, ils se faufilèrent de cachettes en cachettes et suivirent le couple jusqu'à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. L'instinct de Bayron attira son attention à un bruit sourd et spécifique. Le père de Meredith venait de transplaner juste à côté d'eux avec d'autres sorciers que Dorian reconnu facilement comme les meurtriers de Lisa. Il manquèrent de peu à se faire repérer à cause des grognements que faisait Aly. Dorian l'interposa juste à temps devant elle avant qu'elle ne saute sauvagement sur un des sorciers et la fit reculer. Aly refoulait de nombreuses colères en elle, et que son côté animal n'était pas très commode à gérer. Bayron vit que Blake père observait le couple avec suspicion, le regard menaçant suivi d'un sourire narquois et glacial. Bayron regarda Dorian et lui fit signe de la tête de ne pas l'attendre et d'y aller. Les animagis se séparèrent à cet instant. Bayron ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il devait convaincre Meredith de changer d'avis mais c'était pas en loup qu'il y arriverait. Son nouveau sens détourna son attention et il comprit qu'il devait aider Dorian dans sa tache, que la sienne était cause perdue. Il courut à toute haleine vers le centre du village via les ruelles sombres et infréquentables pour un adolescent scolarisé à Poudlard jusqu'au centre. Il aperçut Aly et Dorian qui déchiquetait un sorcier dans une ruelle. Voyant que ça pouvait aller loin, voir trop loin, il se retransforma en sorcier, prit sa baguette et stupéfixia la proie en sang évanouie. A leur tour, Dorian et Aly redevinrent humain.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Vous alliez le tuer…

A choisir entre lui et Lisa…

Il était désarmé et à bout de force… Vous auriez eu des problèmes… on n'est pas comme eux…ajouta Bayron avec émotion.

On ne doit pas perdre de temps… ils en restent au moins six à neutraliser, intervint Aly anormalement avide de combat.

Reste en arrière Aly… tu ne contrôle pas encore ton côté animal… tu pourrais faire des choses que tu regretterais

Moi je crois qu'au contraire, elle est un allié très efficace… rétorqua Dorian en la regardant. Elle est dangereuse… et c'est ce qu'il nous faut ! On verra plus tard pour en faire une peluche…

En voilà un autre, s'impatienta Aly qui se lécha les babines avant de se retransformer en fauve suivit par les deux autres.

Le deuxième sorcier qui se positionna dans la ruelle adjacente en prit également plein son grade, Aly évitait tous les sorts avec une grande agilité et Dorian sauta sur lui pour l'immobiliser. En tombant, le sorcier se cogna la tête et ne se releva pas. Un troisième apparut dans leur champ de vision et subit le même sort que les deux autres. Un quatrième fut détecté par le flair de Bayron et les trois bêtes sauvages se mirent à sa poursuite. Au coin d'une ruelle, Dorian et Bayron, précédés par Aly l'attaquèrent et lui mordirent les mains pour le désarmer. Au moment, où la victime du lynchage lâcha prise de sa baguette, un cri retenti et pétrifia Dorian sur place. En quelques seconde, il reprit sa forme et se mit à courir vers l'origine du hurlement dont il se savait propriétaire. Bayron réagit tout aussi rapidement pendant qu'Aly maintenait sa proie entre ses griffes, le menaçant du regard au moindre mouvement. Bayron courut aussi vite que le vent pouvait le porter et rattrapa Dorian avant que celui-ci ne se fasse remarquer par son double.

Lâches-moi !

Non…

LACHES-MOI !

NON !

JE DOIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE NE VEUX PAS LA PERDRE A NOUVEAU !

C'est déjà trop tard Dorian…soupira Bayron en baissant les yeux…

On n'a quand même pas fait tout ça pour rien…supplia Dorian…

Regardez… ils sont six ! S'exclama Aly qui venait de les rejoindre. Je ne comprends pas… on en a neutralisé quatre… alors pourquoi sont-ils encore six ?

Parce si nous n'avions pas remonté le temps, ils auraient été dix… et il y aurait eu peut-être davantage de mort… comprit Bayron.

Tu veux dire que…commença à dire Aly, défaite…

Oui, notre retour dans le passé était apparemment dans cette équation…

Tout était écris alors… balbutia Dorian sur le point de tomber à terre.

Au moins vous avez essayé, dit Aly en soutenant Dorian par les épaules…et c'est tout à votre honneur…continua t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Blake…soupira Bayron, l'œil noir. Je vous laisse…fit-il avant de redevenir un loup et courir vers une ombre familière.

Je crois que tout n'est pas fini… argumenta Aly. On devrait le suivre, je ne suis pas rassurée pour lui.

Et pour…commença à dire Dorian en se regardant prendre Lisa dans ses bras.

C'était le destin Dorian, que peut faire deux ados comme nous face à ça ? Il était écrit que Lisa devait nous quitter aujourd'hui, et ni toi ni moi pouvons y changer quelque chose… Je sais que c'est dur Dorian…Je suis consciente que ce que je suis en train de te dire, te faire mal, te faire horriblement mal, mais c'est la stricte vérité malheureusement… Lisa ne reviendra pas… Elle ne reviendra pas Dorian…dit-elle en prenant Dorian dans ses bras. Je suis désolée…J'aurais tellement voulu avoir tord…tellement voulu…

C'est si injuste…fit Dorian avant de pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait tellement de chose à vivre… c'est si injuste…

Dorian, regarde-moi…Dorian…regarde-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle en le dirigeant de la main. Elle a donné sa vie pour toi… la seule façon d'honorer sa mémoire et de ne pas la gâcher… Avance sans te retourner et vie ton destin à fond… Tu es un Potter…quelque chose de grand t'attend. Lisa le savait tout comme je le sais…Si tu dois pleurer, fait le mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te morfondre sans réagir. Tu m'as empêchée de sombrer à une époque, c'est à mon tour de te retenir à la vie…et je le ferais…dit-elle avant de reprendre son souffle. Maintenant, il faut rejoindre Bayron et retourner à notre espace temps.

Dorian lui fit un timide sourire puis se retransforma en chien-loup suivit par Aly. Il retrouvèrent sans trop de difficulté la trace de Bayron, en bordure d'une forêt, en face d'une maison aussi lugubre que fréquentée. Bayron fixait une lucarne du sous-sol entre-ouverte, une odeur qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement en sortait. Il pouvait la sentir tout comme il pouvait ressentir son stresse et sa détresse. Une fois que l'ensemble des assassins furent entrés dans ce qui semblait être leur repaire, Bayron fit signe à Aly et Dorian de rester en arrière afin de le prévenir en cas de danger. Il s'approcha de cette lucarne pour espionner celle qui lui avait cacher les plans de son père en toute connaissance de causes. Son instinct animal lui inspira à nouveau de la méfiance à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers la lumière. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit de ses propres yeux Meredith se faire projeter en arrière par un Doloris avant de se tordre de douleur. Son agresseur revint à la charge en s'avançant vers elle. Bayron fut à peine surpris de constater que ce n'était nul autre que ce qui lui servait de père.

**124. L'Héritier**

Meredith était à bout de force. Son père était en train de lui faire payer son égarement. Sorts après sorts, elle les encaissait avec un courage que peu d'ado de son âge pouvaient se venter. Elle réagissait de moins en moins et son père arrêta le carnage.

J'espère que tu auras comprit la leçon ma fille.

Oui, père…

Bien…maintenant, tâche de t'arranger. Ton fiancé va bientôt arriver.

Mon quoi ? S'écria t-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Ne prend pas tes grands airs. Tu croyais que j'allais tuer mon seul moyen d'asseoir mon influence dans le cercle très fermée des familles nobles ? Ta mère m'a donné qu'un seul enfant, je ne dois pas le gâcher !

Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à épouser un homme que je ne connais pas ou que je n'aime as !

Oh si je le peux jeune fille ! Tu m'appartiens et je fais ce que bon me semble, te concernant.

Je préfère mourir !

Comme si tu avais le choix Meredith…voyons…tu me connais mal…Tu l'épouseras que tu le veuille ou pas… j'ai un très joli sort pour ça !

Vous n'oseriez pas…

Oh…mais bien sur que si ! Alors si tu ne veux pas perdre ton semblant de liberté personnel, obéît sans rien dire ! Dit-il en fermant la porte violemment.

Meredith était bien trop fatiguée et trop blessée pour pleurer, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête posée sur ses genoux lorsqu'un bruit, un grincement se fit entendre. Elle leva la tête et vit avec effrois un loup devant elle. Elle sentit alors la fin de sa vie plus proche que jamais et le remercia intérieurement. Le loup s'approcha d'elle doucement puis balança sa tête en arrière, devenant l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

Bayron ? Tu es un …

Chut… Ton père pourrait nous entendre…Viens… je suis venu te sortir de là…

Mais pour aller où ?

Loin d'ici… loin de ton père…enfin si on peut appeler ça un père…

Non… il saura…il saura que c'est toi…ou ta famille…et je ne le veux pas..

Tu préfère épouser celui que ton père te réserve ?

Je préfère te savoir vivant…murmura Meredith…

Hé…regarde-moi s'il te plait… il est hors de question que je te laisse une minute de plus ici. Je vais prévenir mon père et lui dire où se trouve la cachette du tien et il enverra les meilleurs aurors lui donner ce qu'il mérite.

Ce n'est pas si simple Bayron…

Alors dis-moi ?

Je ne sais pas tout mais… enfin…pour le moment, disons qu'ils sont plusieurs à vouloir la tête du mouvement. Si tu fais emprisonner mon père, un autre prendra sa place…

On les aura tous… jusqu'au dernier ! Grogna Bayron.

Qui ? Tu connais leur nom toi ? Pas moi en tout cas…et mon père ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me le dire ! Pas encore…

On verra ça plus tard Meredith, le tout c'est qu'on te sorte de là maintenant !

Il me retrouvera…je le sais…il m'a toujours retrouvée…

Toujours ?

A chaque fois que ma mère essayait de me cacher de lui… elle a tout essayé…je t'assure…j'ai même fait un séjour chez des moldus détestables… Je suis son sang et il me retrouve à chaque fois…

Je ne te laisserais pas là !

Tu n'as pas le choix… et je ne te laisse pas le choix…du moins, pas tant que je ne connaîtrais pas les noms des autres… Si je veux survivre et si je veux sauver ma mère… c'est l'unique solution…

Devenir espionne ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est de nos âges de faire ça ? Tu devrais revenir à Poudlard et finir tes études Meredith… pas devenir agent double !

Ni devenir un animagus…

Méré…supplia Bayron avant de l'embrasser…s'il te plait… vient…

Prévient tes parents… dit-leur tout ce que tu sais…je ferais de mon mieux pour les aider…

Je viendrais te voir…pour être sur que tu vas bien…dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Serre-moi fort…pleura t-elle enfin.

Fait attention à toi et ne provoque rien de fâcheux s'il te plait…On a déjà perdue une amie…

Perdu ?

Lisa…elle est morte…

Quoi ? Soupira t-elle

Elle s'est interposé entre un sort et Dorian…

Méfiez-vous… Ils vont recommencer…

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Ils auraient su de qui venait la source… ils tiennent ma mère…dit-elle avant d'entendre du bruit… Vas t-en ! S'il te trouve ici, ils te tueront ! Bayron… fait attention à toi ! C'est toi qu'ils veulent !

Moi ?

Oui…

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas… mais tu es « l'héritier »… Tu es la clef de quelques choses…Maintenant sauve-toi !

A demain !

Vas t'en !

Bayron se retransforma en loup et sauta à travers la lucarne. Il rejoignit Aly et Dorian et les trois rentrèrent au château, en prenant le même trajet qu'à l'allé. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore revenus du village et ils purent remonter sous leurs apparences normales dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Avant même d'avoir reprit leur souffle, Aly leur donna la deuxième fiole bleu et l'avalèrent. Elle prononça la formule « Temporis Avius » et les choses se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'eux. Ils virent les cinq jours qui les séparaient de leur temps défiler assez vite et sans avoir mal à la tête, ils se retrouvèrent là où tout avait commencé. Bayron réalisa alors qu'il avait mal évaluer le temps avec Meredith et qu'elle devait l'attendre depuis quatre jours… Une angoisse profonde le paralysa quelques seconde jusqu'à ce qu'Aly le ramène à eux.

Il faut aller voir vos parents !

Et leur dire quoi ? Ah tiens, papa… aujourd'hui, j'ai remonté le temps, vu ton père, Sirius, ensuite, on est devenu des animagis pour essayer de sauver Lisa, qu'on a neutralisé quatre sorciers à nous seul avant d'échouer, qu'on a suivit le meneur jusqu'à son repère avant de revenir ? Fit Dorian avec énervement.

On évitera les détails, répondit Bayron songeur…

Attend, tu es d'accord ? Tu m'as toi-même dis qu'on ne pouvait rien faire ?

Pour Lisa…

Ah ouai, donc on ne sauve pas ma copine mais la tienne si !

Elle va être un espion pour nous…pour le ministère…au risque de sa vie…apparemment, c'est plus gros que ce que nos parents imaginent…lacha Bayron avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Un espion ? S'étonna Aly… mais pourquoi ?

Son père n'est pas le seul dans l'histoire et elle va chercher à savoir ce qu'ils me veulent…

L' « héritier »…murmura Dorian.

Oui…

125 Entretien chez le directeur 

Le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passé une EJ furax et un Roy suppliant.

Dorian ! Dis-lui qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse !

Hein ? Fit-il complètement perdu.

Elle veut que je porte un nœud papillon!

Quoi ? Intervirent Bayron et Dorian à la masse.

ON NE MET PAS DE CRAVATE AVEC UN TROIS PIECES !

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Aly tout aussi déboussolée.

Mais enfin… du bal de Noël ! Vous débarquez d'où vous trois ? Et ça va mieux Aly ? Tu avais quoi ? Demanda Roy

Hein ?

Youhou ? Allo, il y a quelqu'un? Fit EJ en faisant un signe de la main devant les yeux de ses cousins…

Désolée, on est légèrement fatigué, lâcha Dorian.

Bah fatigués ou pas, ta mère nous attend dans sa salle de classe dans 10 min Bayron… et il est hors de question qu'on y aille à deux !

On a des choses à faire avant… Ca sera sans nous, fit Bayron. Vous deux, allez voir Grand'pa et moi je vais … enfin…

Oui ok… On se voit plus tard ! Répondit Dorian en lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Mais non ! Vous devez venir avec nous ! S'exclama EJ. Et puis c'est quoi au juste ce que vous devez faire tous les trois ? Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez ?

On te le dira plus tard… pour le moment, on n'a pas le temps… répondit Bayron avant de sortir précédent les deux autres voyageurs temporels.

Quelle mouche les a piqués ceux là ?

Je ne sais pas mais ça n'empêchera pas que tu porte un nœud papillon…

EJ… je vais avoir l'air ridicule avec ton truc ! Pitié… laisse-moi porter le costume que j'avais prévu !

NON !

EJ…

NON !

Pendant que le couple le plus sang chaud de Poudlard discutait… Dorian et Aly montèrent dans la tour du directeur. Il donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans le bureau. Dorian vit avec surprise que sa mère était là ainsi qu'Hermione et Lily.

Oh…je ne suis pourtant pas en retard pour notre cours ! S'étonna Lily en regardant les deux élèves.

Heu… en fait, on voudrait vous parler de quelques choses, fit Aly hésitante.

Je vous en pris, installez-vous Miss MacGregor.

Ca va mon chéri ? Demanda Ginny à son fils avec un grand sourire.

J'ai connu mieux… soupira t-il sans trop vouloir se plaindre.

Je vous écoute, coupa Harry assit en face d'eux.

Heu…hésita Dorian qui ne savait pas par où commencer

On a beaucoup discuté avec Bayron…heu…hier soir…et on voudrait vous parler d'une hypothèse qu'on a eu…

On pense que c'est le père de Meredith qui est dessous tout ça…continua Dorian

Bayron nous a dis qu'il était là et qu'il était venu chercher sa fille.

Ca ne prouve pas qu'il était derrière tout ça, fit Lily… malheureusement…nous manquons de preuves…

Et si je vous dis qu'on connaît sa cachette… qu'on sait où il est, lui et ses sbires…

On peut savoir comment ? Demanda Hermione intriguée

Heu…fit Dorian

Nous sommes sortis en douce hier soir, mentit Aly. Dorian et Bayron avaient besoin d'y retourner et on l'a vu. On l'a suivit jusqu'à sa cachette…

Vous ? Bayron, Dorian et toi ? S'étonna Ginny… mais vous êtes des inconscients ! Vous auriez pu vous faire prendre ou même mourir !

Ce n'est pas votre rôle de jouer les enquêteurs ! Mais le nôtre ! Rétorqua Hermione rouge de colère. Et EJ n'était pas avec vous ?

Non… nous n'étions que tous les trois…

J'avoue que ça m'étonne d'elle…soupira Hermione avant d'être contente que sa fille soit bien plus sage et réfléchit que ne l'étaient les enfants d'Harry et de Drago.

Les autres n'étaient pas au courant…rétorqua Dorian en laissant supposer que s'ils l'avaient été… ils auraient été de la partie ce qui décontenança Hermione…

Vous aurez des heures de retenus pour ça…Poursuivit Harry

Tu sais Harry, entre les cours supplémentaires du midi et ceux du soir… ils vont plus avoir le temps de faire leurs devoirs et se reposer si en plus tu leurs mets de nouvelles retenues…

C'est vrai Lily… dit-il déçu, alors je vais devoir enlever 50 points à chacun d'entres vous… 150 points de moins pour Gryffondor en début d'année… ça commence bien… J'espère que vous ferez en sorte de rattraper ce manque à gagner…

Bon, maintenant, indiquez-nous où se trouve cette maison, qu'on puisse envoyer les aurors du ministère et l'ordre…

Hé bien disons que…

On a retrouvé Meredith…enfin Bayron la retrouvée, il est sûrement avec elle en ce moment… reprit Aly. Elle est retenue prisonnière dans le sous-sol.

QUOI ? BAYRON EST DANS LE REPERE DE BLAKE ? LA MAINTENANT ? Rugit Lily

Il n'y a pas de risque à ce qu'on le reconnaisse, continua Dorian avec insinuation. Enfin, le plus important c'est que d'après Meredith, son père ne serait pas le leader officiel, du moins pas encore, qu'il y a actuellement une lutte pour la place de chef dans ce groupe et qu'elle-même ne connaît pas les autres noms des postulants.

Si on prend Blake, un autre prendra sa place donc… murmura Hermione…il nous faut connaître ses noms…

C'est pour ça que Meredith a refusé notre aide, répondit Aly. Elle veut rester là-bas pour avoir des informations avant de s'enfuir.

Une espionne ? S'exclama Harry choqué. Elle est bien trop jeune pour ça ! Il faut aller la libérer et tout de suite !

Non, Harry… cette jeune fille sait ce qu'elle fait, répondit Hermione

Mais tu n'es pas bien Mione ? Rétorqua Ginny

Hermione a raison… continua Lily

Elle a toujours raison, grogna Ginny avec un air blasée.

Si on agit trop tôt, ça ne servira à rien… il nous faut toutes les informations possibles… et un espion à l'intérieur du clan va nous faciliter la tache… et frapper d'un seul coup…

Et elle peut mourir demain sans apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Continua Ginny.

Bayron lui a promit de venir tous les jours pour voir si elle avait des informations et de la faire sortir si c'était bon…

Bayron va avoir trop mal à ses fesses pendant plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir faire le moindre pas, rétorqua la mère de celui-ci avec un calme à faire pâlir.

Lily… Bayron sera plus discret que nous…

Excuses-moi mais des loups dans les forêts anglaises, ce n'est pas forcément très…autochtone…

Il a fait une promesse, rétorqua Ginny avec un ton un peu supérieur.

Bon…ok, il va la voir mais pas seul…

Mais Harry ? Il n'a que 15 ans ? Supplia Lily

Il va en avoir 16 ! Surenchéri Ginny.

Il est assez doué pour s'en sortir…Dorian, tu l'accompagneras ! Ajouta Harry

HEIN ? S'étouffa Ginny… SUREMENT PAS !

Oh mais ton fils est presque aussi doué que le mien, Ginny… si Bayron peut affronter notre ennemis, Dorian peut bien l'accompagné et surveiller ses arrières… pesta Lily

Et EJ pendant qu'on y est, dit Ginny boudeuse.

Si vous tenez à avoir des problèmes avec son père… libre à vous… répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez la mémoire courte quand même… on a fait bien pire et plus jeune…même si l'idée ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, on a pas trop le choix… Nous sommes trop occupés avec nos propres pistes pour venir s'intéresser à celle là, l'ordre est sur le terrain pour régler les problèmes et les aurors enquêtent déjà sur certaines famille. Et Harry et toi, vous devez assurer la sécurité des autres élèves.

Vous viendrez tous les soirs me faire un rapport détaillé de l'entrevu avec Miss Blake.

Et moi ? Je peux venir avec eux ? Demanda Aly.

NON ! Firent en même temps Harry et Dorian

Je sais me défendre… pesta la jeune fille.

J'ai pu le constater, murmura Dorian mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler… tu te souviens ?

Mais…

Pas de mais Miss MacGregor ! Ce point n'est pas négociable ! Maintenant, retourner dans vos quartiers. Des que Bayron revient, envoyez-le-moi, conclut Harry.

Bonne soirée les enfants, fit Hermione avant de les embrasser. Soyez prudent quand même… il y a eu déjà trop de perte…

Oui tant Hermione, je promets de faire attention !

Je vous aurais à l'œil tous les deux, ajouta Lily

Et mettez-vous en tête que si on vous voit avec une seule éraflure, tout est fini ! Menaça Ginny.

Oui 'man

Et on dit Maman, jeune homme ! Gronda Ginny

Oui maman, répondit Dorian impressionné par la voix peu aimable de sa mère

**126. Seul ou accompagné**

Dorian et Aly rentrèrent pensif dans leur salle commune. Dawn et Jaye rédigeaient tranquillement leur devoir et furent surprit de voir les deux ados arriver sans les autres.

Vous êtes tout seul ? Demanda Jaye avec une pointe d'inquiétude mal placée dans la gorge.

On n'a pas le droit ? Répondit au tac au tac Dorian à cran depuis plusieurs jours.

Heu…c'est que …heu… enfin…si mais…Oh et puis merde, tu fais chier avec ta mauvaise humeur Dorian ! Grogna Jaye avant de fermer son bouquin avec fracas et monter dans la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? Rétorqua t-il irrité.

Bah, il est comme ça depuis ce matin…répondit Dawn. Il était inquiet pour toi Aly…ajouta t-elle en regardant son amie, pas te voir en cours et si inhabituel…Tu vas mieux ?

Oui…une petite potion et pouf… comme si je n'avais rien eu… répondit Aly en étant pas trop loin de la vérité. Je vais aller le voir.

On a des choses à faire, intervint Dorian pour la retenir.

Ca ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes ?

Non…

Mais au fait, vous ne deviez pas aller au cours de ta sœur avec EJ, Roy et Bayron ?

Heu… bah, ils nous attendent, mentit Dorian

Dis à Jaye qu'on parlera plus tard, Dawn, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète de trop surtout que je vais bien !

Ok… je transmettrais le message… mais ne revenez pas trop tard, le devoir de métamorphose est assez dur…

Ok… termina Dorian avant d'entraîner Aly hors de la salle commune.

Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est revenu là pour en ressortir même pas cinq minutes plus tard ?

Je voulais juste vérifier si Bayron était là…répondit Dorian en marchant la tête vers le sol

Tu veux aller à sa rencontre ?

Hein ?

Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?

Oh… heu…oui.

Tu as l'air ailleurs…

Oui…c'est qu'avec tout ça… j'en oublie…enfin…

C'est vrai…soupira Aly en repensant à celle qui n'était plus.

Ah bah tiens, le voilà… lança Dorian en regardant une ombre animale devenir humaine au coin d'un couloir.

Alors ? Demanda Aly. Et Meredith ?

Elle va bien…enfin vu les circonstances… elle va bien, elle m'en a un peu voulu de ne pas être venu plutôt… J'ai du lui mentir, je ne préfère pas lui dire la véritable raison…

Elle sait quelques choses ? Demanda Dorian.

Non… Alors, vous avez vu Grand'Pa ? Se demanda le blond

Oui, avec ta mère, la mienne et celle d'EJ…

Oh…dit-il en fronçant le front. Et comment ça s'est passé ?

Pas trop mal…

Disons qu'on n'a pas trop parlé du petit voyage qu'on a fait…ajouta Aly

Quel voyage ? Intervint EJ qui déboulait avec Roy d'un couloir adjacent. Qu'est ce que vous mijotez tous les trois ?

EJ ? Tain, mais vous débarquez d'où ? S'étonna Dorian.

Je te signale qu'on avait cours avec ta sœur ! Fit Roy. Et que c'est le seul chemin vers la tour !

Alors… vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda à nouveau EJ.

Heu… on va en discuter en lieu sur… répondit Bayron.

Oh chouette… fit EJ… de l'action en perspective !

EJ… sérieux… je vais finir par croire que tu t'ennuis avec moi…

Mais non mon cœur… disons que c'est l'animal en moi qui parle !

La soirée fut riche en discussion chez les héritiers. EJ rugit de colère de ne pas avoir été de la fête, tout comme Roy, Jaye en voulu à Dorian d'avoir embarqué Aly dans cette histoire et Dawn voulait tous les détails, surtout concernant les maraudeurs. Quand ils abordèrent le sujet Meredith, son rôle actuelle et la mission qu'ils avaient tous les trois, EJ ne put s'empêcher d'être septique. Même si elle avait été triste de voir Bayron malheureux sans sa « groluche », elle était plutôt satisfaite de s'être débarrassée de la Serpentard. Elle ne protesta pas cette fois-ci d'être mise de côté pour les sorties nocturnes.

Celles-ci se firent très régulières durant le mois de novembre, Meredith n'arrivait pas à obtenir des informations et son père se méfiait d'elle. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien et leurs visites restaient invisibles aux yeux ennemis.

Les premières neiges virent décorer le mois de décembre, les conversations se faisaient plus joyeuses avec l'arrivée des fêtes et du bal qui approchait de plus en plus. Deux garçons avaient néanmoins pas forcément envie d'y aller. Le premier ne voulait pas se résoudre à oublier celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et le deuxième ne savait plus trop où il était et puis la seule candidate sérieuse à ses yeux était captive à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là. Dorian fit quand même une heureuse en invitant sa cousine Grace, qui fut exceptionnellement autorisée à rester pour la danse contrairement à ceux de son année. Pour le plus beau parti de Poudlard, ce n'était pas les demandes qui manquaient. Mais aucune n'avait grâce à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait même pas se rabattre sur ses amies car Jaye n'avait pas attendu très longtemps pour inviter Aly et Dawn accepta l'invitation d'un ami de ses frères de septième année.

Le soir de son seizième anniversaire, une petite soirée « familiale et traditionnelle » avait été encore organisée par la mère de ce dernier. Il se força à être ravi, comme chaque année et écouta pour l'énième fois l'histoire de sa naissance que sa mère et sa Grand'Ma aimaient raconter à tout bout de champ… qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle attendait un enfant… et Sirius Black le fantôme criminel évadé d'Azkaban qui hurlait…et son père qui ignorait sa naissance… etc etc…ce qui semblait si extraordinaire pour certain était d'un banale voir même gênant pour lui…Ne supportant plus tout ce cirque, il préféra s'éclipser pour prendre un peu l'air. Il trouva un couloir qui donnait sur une fenêtre et l'ouvrir pour dire de respirer profondément. Il pensa alors à Meredith, à leur soirée cet été, leur soirée à la toussaint, il sourit en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait puis son visage se referma tout aussi vite en regardant dans la direction où elle était retenue prisonnière par son père.

Tu as envie de mourir de froid le jour de tes seize ans ?

Hum ? S'interrogea Bayron retiré de ses songes. Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pesta Bayron en reconnaissant la fille devant lui.

Hé bien… la politesse s'en va avec les ans chez toi !

Je suis poli avec les gens que je respect !

Ca a le mérite d'être clair !

Tout à fait !

Alors ouvre donc la fenêtre en grand et reste s'y jusqu'à geler sur place !

Je ne tiens pas à devenir comme ton cœur !

Quoi ? Se surprit à dire Dakota Wilson. C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je n'ai pas de cœur ! Que je suis incapable d'aimer ! C'est ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ? Mais qui es-tu pour me cataloguer de cette manière ? Toi qui ne passe pas une minute avec moi sans m'insulter ! Que sais-tu vraiment de moi ? Rien ! Apprend à me connaître et après tu pourras te permettre de parler de moi de cette manière ! S'époumona la Belle de Serdaigle avant d'essayer de reprendre son souffle… depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le lui dire…

**127. Secrets inavoués**

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans un des couloirs de Poudlard était aussi froid que la température ambiante. Dakota reprenait son souffle petit à petit que les secondes passaient. Elle attendait la réplique peu chaleureuse qu'allait lui lancer le Gryffondor. Mais rien, Bayron s'avança vers elle, passa sans dire un mot puis s'arrêta à pas un mètre d'elle.

Si tu veux que je te donne cette chance, fait en sorte d'être libre au bal de Noël. Je t'y attendrais dans le hall à huit heures précis. Dans le cas contraire, fait en sorte de ne plus me parler quand on se retrouvera seul dans les couloirs…

Dakota fut clouée sur place. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour lui sortir une réplique aussi froide que celle qu'elle venait recevoir. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle ne le savait même pas… Il y a bien une chose à laquelle, elle ne s'attendait pas, qu'il l'invite au bal de Noël… Tout s'accélérait dans sa tête et cessa même de respirer plus d'une minute. Heureusement, le bruit d'une porte lui rappela qu'un être humain ne pouvait vivre sans air et tourna la tête la porte qui venait de grincer.

Dakota ?

Oh… bonsoir EJ.

Mais il fait un froid d'enfer ici…

EJ… il ne fait pas froid en enfer… c'est plutôt l'inverse…

Façon de parler Dak… ferme cette fenêtre avant que je meure de froid sur place pitié !

Petite nature… plaisanta son amie en fermant la fenêtre.

Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu mon cousin ? Il a tendance à se faire la belle pendant ses anniversaires…

Il était là, il y a quelques minutes…

Oh… et ?

Et quoi ?

ET ? Vous vous êtes parlés ?

Parler est un bien grand mot…

Désolée Dak…en ce moment, il se renferme un peu sur lui-même…il a toujours cette grogniasse dans la tête…

Mouai…

Il n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ? Je lui ai pourtant demandé d'être plus cool avec toi…

Ne t'embête pas avec ça…. Je sais me défendre…

Je n'en doute pas… bon je te laisse… Roy va péter un câble si je ne reviens pas tout de suite…

Et ça va vous deux ?

Oh…heu… oui ça va…

Toujours pas ?

Non… mais bon en ce moment… on va dire que ça ne s'y prête pas non plus… On en reparle samedi prochain…entre deux commentaires de matchs.

Ok… bonne soirée

Ouai… sans l'intéressé c'est moins drôle.

Il est parti en direction de votre tour je crois.

Ok merci !

Bien que Bayron soit absent de sa soirée d'anniversaire, celle-ci ne s'était pas pour autant terminée. En plus des héritiers, il y avait les trois sœurs d'EJ, les jumeaux, Teddy, Grace et Joshua plus tous les Weasley de Serdaigle, dont une Yacinthe un peu en retrait. Du côté des adultes, seul Lily, Gabriel, Hermione et Ginny étaient présentes. Les hommes étant trop…occupés pour s'y rendre… comme tous les ans…bizarrement. L'ambiance était assez joyeuse et ça faisait plutôt du bien pour cette famille habituée au drame depuis plusieurs générations. Les jumeaux sortaient leurs dernières pitreries et testaient les dernières inventions paternelles en provenance de la boutique Farce et Attrape. Aly fut recouverte d'encre bleue puis rose et enfin vert moisi en voulant écrire un petit mot sur la carte d'anniversaire de Bayron. Elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas se transformer et les bouffer tout cru. Elle fut de toute façon devancée par Jaye qui devint rouge colère. Il se mit à leur courir derrière en faisant le tour de la pièce. Les jumeaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie de tester la sportivité et la rapidité de l'héritier. Dawn et Hermione arrangèrent la pauvre Aly qui n'osait plus toucher la moindre chose dans la pièce. Juste après qu'Hermione lui redonne enfin sa couleur naturelle, un grand bruit au fond de la classe retentit. Tous éclatèrent de rire à voir les jumeaux prient à leurs propres jeux.

Si vous regardiez où vous allez ! Je vous jure ces deux là… ils feraient perdre patience à Dumbledore…Et Merlin sait à quel point il l'était…enfin…S'indigna Hermione

Tante Hermione… tu nous enlève la suit ?

Non ! Vous apprendrez peut-être à vous laver comme ça !

Tant Ginny ? S'il te plait ? Demanda Alfie

Encore un mot, et je vous pousse moi-même dans la cheminée… vous n'aurez pas à y tomber par erreur comme ça…

Cousine Lily ? Supplia Cullum

A votre place je n'insisterais pas…répondit-elle menaçante.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Aly réconfortait le pauvre Jaye qui était à bout de souffle. Un moindre mal pour se retrouver presque dans les bras de sa future cavalière de bal. Dawn vint les voir à son tour pour proposer son aide mais les yeux assassins de son ami la fit reculer direct. Elle fit demi-tour et s'installa près d'un Dorian Potter aussi calme qu'un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

(Soupire) Je crois que notre Jaye a des vues sur Aly… chuchota Dawn.

Non, tu crois ? Ironisa Dorian. Je n'avais pas remarqué !

Ils feraient un joli couple non ?

Si tu le dis…

Cache ton enthousiasme surtout Dorian ! Pesta Dawn. Ah les mecs sérieux… il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui ou je suis bien contente d'être célibataire…

Je vais me coucher…soupira t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

(soupire) Et on dit que les filles sont compliquées…

Les derniers à ce coucher ce soir là furent Jaye et Aly. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils étaient pris de fou rire comme s'ils avaient abusé d'une boisson non recommandée à leurs âges. Ne voyant que par l'éclairage de la cheminée, Aly trébucha sur un livre et Jaye la rattrapa de justesse. Si un mouvement suspect d'un des héritiers dans son lit n'avait pas détourné l'attention de la jeune fille, Jaye aurait pu accomplir jusqu'au bout le rêve éveillé qu'il faisait. Aly reprit ses esprits et souhaita une bonne nuit verbalement à Jaye avant d'aller dans la salle de bain se changer puis se coucher. Jaye en fit de même mais avant de s'endormir, il repensa à ce qui venait de ne pas se passer…et se dit intérieurement que même endormit, il arrivait à tout gâcher…Ce que Jaye ignorait, c'est que Dorian dormait autant que les chouettes en chasse à l'extérieur et que la pénombre de la chambre masquait parfaitement le petit sourire de contentement qu'il arborait à sa grande surprise.

**128. Jeux d'adultes**

Le lendemain matin, de nombreux élèves se dépêchaient d'aller sur le terrain de quidditch pour voir évoluer les équipes juniors des dagues de Gryffondor contre les vives-vertes de Serdaigle. Les héritiers devaient soutenir Teddy, les jumeaux et Grace qui étaient respectivement attrapeur, batteurs et poursuiveuse de l'équipe rouge et or. Le match fut assez serré dans l'ensemble mais Gryffondor l'emporta d'une courte avance. Les commentaires dans les tribunes étaient clair sur ce point : depuis que le « clan » des enfants de héros de guerre était à Poudlard, les autres équipes devaient faire presque l'impossible pour être à la hauteur ! Et encore… la plupart du temps, junior et senior confondu… le résultat était presque prévisible.

Le week-end suivant le match, la réunion traditionnelle entre joueuse de quidditch avait lieu dans une des salles secrètes de Poudlard décorée en conséquence. C'était la première de l'année et Grace découvrait tout ça d'un œil admiratif pendant que les autres s'installaient sans retenue. EJ, Dawn et Dakota étaient maintenant les plus âgées du cercle fermé vu que les trois autres belles de Serdaigle n'avaient pas réussit leurs sélections dans l'équipe cette année. Dawn avait prit la tête du groupe vu que Dakota et EJ ne semblaient pas en être intéressées bizarrement. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'avoir un peu de responsabilité et un peu de gloire personnelle. Il est vrai que les deux amies profitaient plus de ses soirées pour parler entre elles tranquillement sans avoir à se justifier à qui que ce soit.

Et il n'essaye même pas ?

Non… et franchement, j'en ai marre de faire le premier pas…

Je te comprends… Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui.

Comme tout Poudlard…

Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

Oui… il a une « bonne » raison… il veut que tout soit « parfait »… moi tout ce que je veux, s'est d'être avec lui…

Vous avez peut être encore le temps…

Ouai…

Et puis c'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, avec la salle sur demande condamnée, il n'y a pas d'endroit pour être vraiment tranquille…

Je sais…

Tu as l'air perturbé par autre chose, je me trompe ?

Hein ? Oh… heu… j'en sais rien… c'est que parfois, tout ça me fait peur…

Mais tu disais que tu étais prête ?

Non pas « ça » mais tout le reste… on se connaît si bien… enfin bref…

Soit patiente…

Je sais…

Au fait… j'ai remarqué un rapprochement entre ta copine Aly et l'autre… comment il s'appelle déjà…

Jaye ?

Ah oui, c'est ça… ils étaient inséparables toute cette semaine… il y a anguille sous roche ?

Je crois… Tiens en parlant de bal, tu y vas avec qui ?

Oh…heu…quelqu'un…

Ca je m'en doute Dak ! Mais qui ? Un Serdaigle ? Un plus âgé ?

Heu non… mais peu importe

Tu me cache quelques chose toi !

EJ… si tu arrêtais de te torturer l'esprit pour un rien… ce n'est qu'un bal !

Si je comprends bien, tu veux éviter le sujet du mystérieux cavalier…

Voilà pourquoi tu es mon amie EJ… aussi bonne joueuse de Quidditch qu'intelligente ! Plaisanta Dakota.

Les deux dernières semaines qui séparaient les élèves du fameux bal passa très rapidement. Bayron, Dorian et Aly faisaient leur sortie nocturne quotidienne bien que Jaye essaye d'en dissuader la jeune fille. Dorian supportait de moins en moins les roucoulades de son ami et devenait de plus en plus agressif pour la moindre chose. Il préféra s'éloigner un peu d'Aly pour éviter de dire des mots qu'il regretterait par la suite. Le plus important pour le moment était la mission de Bayron et de Meredith, les informations qu'on pouvait avoir. Lorsque Bayron entrait par la lucarne, Dorian et Aly inspectaient l'horizon pour s'assurer que personne ne viendraient à l'improviste en restant des animagi. Pour le moment tout se passait bien et de toute manière, Bayron ne restait pas plus de quinze minutes, il s'assurait que Meredith allait bien, échangeait quelques nouvelles et des banalités et repartait s'il n'y avait rien de spéciale. L'ordre du phénix avait pu apprendre qu'il y avait deux autres factions en mouvement menées par deux hommes dont un serait le futur mari de Meredith. Il n'y avait toujours pas de nom mais la plus grande découverte concernait Bayron lui-même. Meredith avait entendu son père hurler à l'étage sur un de ses serviteurs. Il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir réussit à ce « La » procurer, qu'elle était pourtant à la porter d'un enfant. Le serviteur avait répondu que le ministère était en alerte depuis l'attaque de Prés-au-lard et qu'il avait eu un mal fou à entrer dans un département en particulier. Blake père lui donna un gifle magistral avant de rugir qu'il en avait besoin pour accomplir sa quête du pouvoir, qu'il en avait besoin tout autant qu'il avait besoin de l'héritier ! Meredith était très inquiète pour Bayron mais celui-ci la rassura du mieux qu'il le pouvait en lui disant qu'au moins, il le voulait vivant…

Les recherches des mères avaient complété les renseignements de la Serpentard. Hermione avait trouvé un lien de parenté de Blake avec Macnair, un ancien mangemort, il était d'une famille noble bien sur et son mariage avec Pansy Parkinson avait été arrangé pour resserrer les rangs des sangs purs. Ginny écumait les soirées mondaines et posait toutes les questions indiscrètes possibles aux uns et aux autres pour savoir qui pourraient en avoir après eux. Plusieurs nom familier virent à ses oreilles tel que Lestrange et Croupon Jr mais étant donné qu'ils étaient à Azkaban, elle ne pouvait pas les accuser sans preuve. Lily avait du malheureusement arrêter ses recherches pour revenir à Poudlard mais elle avait apporté également quelques éléments supplémentaires. Elle avait relié le cambriolage de Ollivander et la tentative d'effraction récente au ministère. Elle soupçonnait Blake d'y être pour quelques chose. L'utilisation d'une baguette non enregistrée pour l'attaque n'en donna malheureusement aucune trace de près ou de loin.

Dorian regrettait le temps ou la seule chose qui pouvait le contrarier était un match de quidditch perdu contre Serpentard ou Serdaigle. Il y avait des soirs où les événements récents pesaient lourd sur ses jeunes épaules, ou rien n'allait et tout ne pouvait qu'être pire. Il fut tirer de ses pensés lorsque Bayron revint vers eux, leur fit le signe habituel que tout allait bien de la tête et donna le départ pour le retour au château. Mais encore une fois, l'instinct des Potter se révéla exacte…

Hé bien, hé bien… Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi mon enfant…dit une voix froide et menaçante tout en ouvrant une porte au sous-sol d'une maison délabrée. Je dois dire que tu me facilite énormément les choses…

Non…murmura sa fille suppliante… non, père non…

Ton futur mari va être ravi d'apprendre que tu as été la clef de sa capture…Je suis toute fois curieux de savoir comment il fait pour venir jusqu'ici en toute impunité…ajouta t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle. Quand revient-il ? Demanda Blake en prenant le visage de sa fille entre des doigts fort et oppressant.

Je ne vous le…

QUAND ? INSOLENTE !

Non…!

QUAND ? Répéta t-il en la giflant.

Je ne vous le dirais pas !

Oh si ! Affirma le père de Meredith en la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de la gifler de nouveau sous la soutenance du regard noir de sa fille. Baisse les yeux quand ton père te parle !

**129. Tensions**

En ce dernier jour de cour de l'année 2013, la vie se fit au ralenti. Dans quelques heures, le bal de Noël donnerait le coup de lancement des vacances d'hivers chose que les élèves, les héritiers en particulier, attendaient avec impatience. Dorian faisait le bilan en prenant un bon bain, bien chaud, et cette année n'avait rien eu de vraiment glorieux pour lui, entre la presque crise de ses parents à Salem, Bayron et Meredith, la mort de Lisa et maintenant la menace qui pesait sur sa famille. Il n'avait qu'une envie, passer à l'année suivante et tirer un trait définitif à cette série noire.

Dis, tu vas bouger ton cul de la salle de bain un peu ? Grogna Roy en direction de Dorian.

Hein ?

Dépêche ! Ta cousine est furieuse que je ne sois pas encore prêt !

Oh… heu désolé… je voudrais pas provoquer un drame entre vous… plaisanta t-il.

Pas besoin de toi pour ça, merci, pesta Roy

Hein ? Que veut-tu dire ? Ca ne va pas entre vous ?

Oh si…disons que … enfin, non, ça te regarde pas après tout !

Bah excuse-moi de m'intéresser à mes amis ! Vas donc te défouler sur un autre… Tiens, tu m'arrangerais si tu prenais Jaye pour cible !

Fiche-lui donc la paix à lui ! Tu es simplement jaloux qu'il s'intéresse à Ton Aly !

OH MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE T'EN PRENDRE A MOI ROY ! LE VOILA TON BAIN ! Rugit Dorian qui n'avait pas apprécier la remarque pour une obscure raison.

MERCI !

Dorian jaloux… encore une idée mal placée de monsieur Royal Garner. Aly était son amie et ça s'arrêtait là se disait-il tout en finissant de se préparer. Au même instant, Jaye entra dans la salle de bain avec son smoking encore emballé dans sa blouse. Ils s'échangèrent un regard noir et l'ambiance de la salle de bain devint encore plus glaciale qu'elle ne pouvait être déjà depuis l'altercation entre Roy et Dorian.

Tu peux me passer le gel ? Demanda Dorian qui luttait pour mettre ses cheveux en place

Prend-le toi-même ! Grogna Jaye

Hé merde, c'est quoi ton problème à toi aussi ?

Toi !

Ah ouai ? S'écria Dorian sur le point d'éclater

Ouai, répéta Jaye qui se découvrait depuis peu la force et le caractère de s'opposer à Monsieur Dorian Potter.

Hé bien fait comme si j'existais pas alors… répondit Dorian en essayant de se calmer.

Oh mais j'aimerais bien justement ! Comme ça, je pourrais enfin sortir avec Aly sans que Monsieur mette son grain de sel à la moindre de mes tentatives !

Soit tranquille, je me casse ! Fit Dorian en claquant la porte de la salle de bain puis celle de la suite sans même dire au revoir aux autres.

Dorian descendit les escaliers assez rapidement et attendit Grace dans la salle commune, bien installé dans un fauteuil. Il était prêt à ne plus y aller à ce fichu bal et rester ici à maudire tous les héritiers sans exception : Jaye pour lui voler Son Aly, parce qu'il lui volait en tout premier lieu sa complicité et son amitié, Aly parce qu'elle tombait sous le charme insistant de Jaye, Roy parce qu'il lui cachait de toute évidence un problème assez sérieux, EJ parce qu'elle rendait Roy de mauvaise humeur, Bayron parce qu'il passait son temps à se balader pour aller voir la Serpentard et qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre en tête que Sa Mission et Dawn… hé bien Dawn uniquement parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui en vouloir. Il était de mauvais poil et il ne fallait pas venir l'embêter de la soirée au risque de pétage de plomb total. Heureusement, la jeune Grace Weasley, sa cousine et sœur d'EJ, habillée d'une légère robe rose pastel tout à fait charmante fit son entrée dans la salle commune. Dorian la trouva ravissante pour une jeune fille de onze ans et se comporta en parfait gentleman avec, oubliant presque que cinq minutes plutôt, il aurait tué tous sorciers vivant sur cette terre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et y attendirent les autres héritiers en parlant avec d'autres élèves de Gryffondor. Les premiers à arriver furent EJ et Roy, tel un petit couple parfait, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux dans la vie bref… le tableau le plus angélique possible… ceux qui ne reflétaient jamais la réalité.

Calmé ? Demanda Roy

Moi ? Tu plaisante j'espère Roy ! C'est toi qui ma sauté dessus !

Ah, parce que tu « saute » sur mon cousin ? Demanda EJ tout en essayant de garder son sourire forcé

EJ… ce n'est pas le moment s'il te plait.

Ca ne l'est jamais de toute façon !

Heu… on peut vous laisser si vous voulez, intervint Dorian avec une petite pointe d'agacement

Non, de toute façon le sujet est clos, répondit Roy en regardant EJ fixement.

Ah voilà Dawn… elle devrait s'habiller plus souvent en robe… ça lui va vraiment bien, fit Grace. Oh regardez les jumelles ? EJ… regarde nos sœurs ! Si papa les voit comme ça…

Mais je rêve ! S'indigna EJ en regardant ses sœurs arborant une robe qui aurait pu être un t-shirt moulant à paillette… je reviens… j'ai deux mots à leur dire!

Elles vont la sentir passer celle-là, rigola Grace… Je vais y aller aussi Dorian… j'adore voir ma sœur hurler contre les jumelles… j'ai l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre… avec tous les gestes qu'elle fait en criant…on a l'impression que c'est la fin du monde… plaisanta la jeune fille avant de rejoindre trois têtes rousses en pleine discussion houleuse.

Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il ne va pas entre toi et ma cousine maintenant qu'on est seul ? Demanda Dorian tout en regardant Dawn se diriger vers un Serdaigle.

Allons plus loin…soupira Roy.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers un couloir vide de tous élèves et oreilles indiscrètes. Roy s'appuya sur un des murs et regarda vers les dalles du sol.

C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Dorian inquiet.

Si on veut…

On n'a pourtant pas l'impression que vous vous disputez… Je dois même dire qu'on vous voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps…

Justement… disons que… le prend pas mal surtout Dorian… enfin… EJ et moi, on a…

VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT ? Extrapola Dorian

Non ! Et chut ! Tu n'es pas bien de crier comme ça toi ! Non… justement, on n'a rien fait…

Oh… pardon… Tu sais… les filles sont plus délicates à ce sujet… laisse-lui un peu de temps… pense que mon oncle te tuerais s'il savait ça…

Si tu sais tout… à quoi bon te parler Dorian ! Grogna Roy qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

Pardon… vas-y…

Non, on a rien fait parce que je ne veux pas… enfin si je le veux mais… pas comme ça… j'ai envie d'être réglo avec elle et ses parents… Je l'aime vraiment et je la respect… je veux faire l'amour avec elle… pas coucher avec elle… et EJ comprend pas la nuance… elle… elle veut… maintenant… bref… elle perd patience on va dire… du coup à chaque fois qu'on va un peu trop loin… je la repousse pour éviter de faire une connerie… et elle se vexe… ce que je comprends mais elle se rend pas bien compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait…

Tu veux attendre le mariage ? Demanda Dorian sans êtes vraiment sérieux.

Pourquoi pas…

QUOI ? Mais… Hein ? Tu veux vraiment ?

Je n'en sais rien… disons que je veux lui prouver que je me moque pas d'elle et que si on franchit ce cap c'est pour en franchir un autre après…

Attend… tu me caches autres choses là…

Je … enfin… disons que je veux lui montrer que j'envisage une relation vraiment sérieuse avec elle… je … je vais demander à son père de…enfin… lui demander l'autorisation de lui demander à elle d'être ma fiancée.

Sérieux ?

Oui…

Hé bien mon vieux, tu ne sais pas dans quelle merdier tu t'embarque avec ma cousine… plaisanta Dorian ravi pour eux… et tu vas lui demandé à Noël ?

A EJ ?

Oui.

Non, à la saint-valentin…

Le parfait petit-copain… c'est tonton qui en a de la chance, rigola Dorian… il en aura beaucoup moins avec les futurs copains des jumelles, si tu veux mon avis… et je suppose qu'en fin de soirée…

Hé… évite de supposer quoi que ce soit… c'est privé pour la suite ! S'indigna Roy.

Ok ok… rigola Dorian. Bah… je crois qu'un "Bonne chance" te sera utile pendant les vacances avec tonton Ron… Mais je suis sur que tout se passera bien…

J'espère…répondit Roy songeur…

130. Le bal de Noël.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le grand hall, Aly et Jaye étaient arrivés. Dorian mit quelques minutes pour comprendre que la magnifique jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos était son amour de jeunesse. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais rien que la vision du dos dénudé lui provoqua des frissons au point de le glacer sur place. Aly se retourna, se sentant observée, et fit un magnifique sourire à Dorian qui était lui-même très élégant. Dorian observa sa respiration s'accélérer en la regardant. Elle portait une robe drapée bleue ciel tel une déesse grecque et elle était vraiment… divine…oui divine était le mot à ses yeux. Jaye remarqua la situation et prit le bras d'Aly pour l'emmener dans la grande salle avant de lancer un regard qui en disait long à Dorian.

Elle est belle hein ?

Quoi ?

Elle est belle Aly… murmura Roy qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Oh…heu… oui…avoua Dorian.

Dommage que Jaye s'en est aperçu avant toi…

Il y a longtemps que je le sais Roy… depuis la première année…

Et tu attends quoi pour agir ?

C'est compliqué…

C'est toujours compliqué… si l'amour était simple Dorian… il y aurait beaucoup moins de célibataire dans ce monde… et l'enjeux en vaudrait moins la chandelle !

Je sais… mais il y a Lisa…je…je ne suis pas prêt pour le moment… surtout avec ce qui se passe actuellement…

Je comprends… j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras pas trop à le regretter… Jaye a prit du poil de la bête depuis peu… il va se battre pour l'avoir et la garder…

On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ? Demanda Dorian

Ouai… Bayron ça te convient ?

Oui.

Il y va avec qui à ce fichu bal…

Je ne sais pas…il a pas voulu me dire…d'un autre côté, je m'attends à ce qu'il y aille seul… ou pas du tout…

Tiens, où est EJ…se demanda Roy

Et les jumelles ?

Ah, Bayron arrive…s'exclama Roy à moitié soulagé. Oula… tout élégant Monsieur Malefoy…je dois dire que vous êtes particulièrement séduisant ce soir… à qui cette noble attention est-elle destinée ?

Au lieu de me draguer Garner… j'irais voir dans la salle commune les dégâts que cause EJ et les jumelles… rétorqua Bayron faussement sérieux avant de voir Roy détaller à toute vitesse en direction de la tour.

A ce point ? Demanda Dorian.

Oh oui… il y a déjà la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque à terre, une table fendue et un tapis à moitié brûlé… je crois même que le préfet en chef et partis chercher ton père !

Et tu n'as pas essayé de les en empêcher ?

Je ne suis pas fou ! Et je n'ai pas passé presque une heure à me préparer pour finir en lambeau !

Et dire que…soupira Dorian

Que quoi ?

Non rien… je plains Roy…

Il la voulu… il assume ! Répondit Bayron avant de provoquer un fou rire entre les deux garçons.

Bayron et Dorian rajoutèrent des couches à leurs plaisanteries ce qui prolongea la rigolade durant plusieurs minutes. Ils se mirent ensuite à imaginer Roy avec plein de petite EJ junior hurlant les unes sur les autres aussi fort que leurs mères, en train de lire le NewsWeek avec un bon café…scène hilarante pour les deux garçons. Mais Bayron cessa net de rire en un quart de seconde lorsqu'il aperçu du coin de l'œil une jeune fille magnifique qu'il ne semblait pas connaître. Son regard ne pouvait pas se décrocher de l'apparition qui descendait les escaliers avec élégance. Dorian tourna également la tête pour comprendre la réaction de son neveu et fut également sous le choc. La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, remonta la mâchoire pendouillante de Dorian par sa main gauche tout en lui souriant et se tourna vers Bayron.

J'ai fait en sorte d'être libre et à l'heure…

Hein ? Répondit Bayron faute de mieux. Mais qui es… WILSON ? C'est toi ?

Je crois que pour ce soir, il serait mieux qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, Bayron.

Ah… tu sais que j'en ai un alors…

Il s'agissait de la seule et unique remarque de la soirée que je tolèrerais Bayron… tu as réputation de tenir tes promesses… fait attention de ne pas l'entacher.

(Soupire) Tu es … magnifique, répondit Bayron en se forçant légèrement.

Merci, toi de même… suivit Dakota avec classe et assurance.

Je… je vais aller voir la-haut comment Roy s'en sort…et récupérer ma cavalière. A tout à l'heure…

Ne tardez pas trop… murmura Bayron avec un regard suppliant tout en entrant dans la grande salle avec sa cavalière.

Les regards se posèrent très rapidement sur Bayron et Dakota qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle. La prestance des deux jeunes adolescents n'échappa à personne. Dakota fit mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper bien qu'intérieurement, elle ait voulu se faire toute petite et profiter de la soirée avec Bayron sans que tout se monde les regardent. Bayron qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, regarda alors à nouveau Dakota et comprit. Elle était plus que magnifique… elle était rayonnante… majestueuse…Il déglutit, respira profondément et continua sa route jusqu'à la table d'Aly et Jaye.

Bonsoir !

Bonsoir Dakota, répondirent Aly et Jaye.

Les autres arrivent… quelques soucis de famille…

Pas trop grave au moins ? S'inquiéta Dakota en pensant tout de suite au pire.

Heu… pas encore, rigola Bayron sous les yeux interrogateurs des trois autres. Disons qu'EJ joue les grande sœur moralisatrice…

Ah…fit t-elle de soulagement.

C'est vrai que tu es son amie… j'ai parfois du mal à m'y faire…

Heu… dites… je ne pense pas être la seule à percuter mais… enfin… vous…vous êtes venu au bal ensemble tous les deux…

Et alors ? Pesta Bayron. Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis il me semble non ?

Oui…mais c'est que… enfin… bah regardez autour de vous… tout le monde nous regarde !

Sur ces mots, Bayron et Dakota se retournèrent et constatèrent qu'Aly avait raison. Piqué dans son orgueil, Bayron se leva et invita Dakota à danser la première danse qui se mettait en place. Telle une maîtresse de soirée, elle accepta son bras sans dire un mot et rejoignirent la piste de danse. Il lui tendit la main et ils se mirent à danser au son de la première note de musique. Bien qu'il y ait une bonne dizaine d'autres couples au centre de la salle, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Dakota et Bayron. Dans une osmose parfaite, ils valsaient merveilleusement yeux dans les yeux sans se soucier du reste de la salle devenue soudainement muette. Il était clair pour beaucoup que cet instant était aussi magique que Poudlard et qu'ils assistaient à quelque chose d'historique.

Hé ? Qu'est ce que vous avez a regarder ces danseurs comme ça ? Demanda EJ à Aly et Jaye avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Roy et Dorian en même temps. Aille ! Mais faites atten…Par Merlin…s'exclama t-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux…Ouaho…Ils savent qu'ils sont seuls sur la piste au moins ?

Je ne suis pas sur, répondit Aly à voix basse… les autres viennent tout juste de s'asseoir…l'orchestre joue le même morceau depuis au moins dix minutes… personne n'ose les déranger… ils sont tellement…soupira Aly rêveuse avant de jeter un petit regard sur Dorian…

Royal…continua Jaye

Hein ? S'exclama Roy

Non pas toi… eux… ils sont royaux !

Grace… et si on allait leur montrer ce qu'on vaut ? Demanda Dorian amusé.

Volontiers cher cousin…

EJ…on les suit ?

D'accord.

Afin de soutenir leurs amis, les héritiers rejoignirent le couple au centre de la piste de danse, suivit par d'autres moins timide de ce fait. Dorian s'amusait à faire tourbillonner sa cousine qui était une danseuse très douée pour son âge. Roy et EJ furent plus académique et sensuelle à la fois. Pour eux, tout se passait dans le regard. Roy lui souriait tel un homme amoureux et comblé et EJ lui répondait par un sentiment de sécurité en se blottissant dans ses bras à l'annonce d'un slow. Bayron eu un sursaut aux douces notes qui venaient d'être jouées et se demanda s'il continuait de danser avec Dakota ou bien s'il la reconduisait à table. Celle-ci comprit le doute de son partenaire et prit l'initiative de se rapprocher de lui pour ne pas rompre le lien imaginaire qui les avaient unis depuis presque une heure. Tel un courant électrique, Bayron fut prit d'un spasme lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la Serdaigle le frôler durant la danse. Il se sentit coupable de ressentir une attirance pour sa cavalière pendant que sa petite-amie, enfin celle qui était censé l'être, était emprisonnée, dans le froid, subissant sûrement les foudres de son père. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il s'excusa poliement de devoir partir faire une chose importante et promis de revenir très vite. Dakota ne sut pas quoi lui répondre à part un regard déçu mais compréhensif. Elle partit s'asseoir à la table des héritiers quelques minutes avant que d'autres garçons ne l'invitent à retourner sur la piste. Une heure après, elle revint à table ou se trouvait Dorian, Grace, EJ et Roy.

Bah alors, qu'as-tu fais de ton cavalier ? Demanda EJ à moitié hilare d'une précédente blague de Dorian.

Oh… il est parti il y a … une heure environ… tiens, je me suis pas aperçue qu'il était si long…

Il est parti faire quoi ? Demanda Dorian à demi-amusé

Il ne me l'a pas dit… c'était assez important apparemment…

Une heure tu dis ? Question Dorian devenu blanc.

Oui, environs … pourquoi ?

Et il ne t'a rien dit ?

Non… juste que s'était important… mais ça les garçons…

Important ? Coupa EJ… important comment ?

Juste important… mais arrêter… vous commencez à m'inquiéter…

Merde… Dorian… il y est allé seul !

Roy va prévenir mon père, EJ va chercher Aly… je suis sur qu'il va bien mais il faut y aller tout de suite !

Non, moi je viens avec vous, Jaye ira voir ton père!

Mais … murmura Dakota.

Désolée Dak, pas le temps de t'expliquer…rétorqua EJ.

Dorian, EJ, Roy et Aly s'en allèrent alarmés tandis que Jaye et Dawn se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur pour expliquer la situation.

Les quatre héritiers sortirent du château pour se rendre au saule cogneur. Une fois sur place, ils se transformèrent tous et Roy se dévoila enfin sous sa forme animagus : un magnifique lion blanc. Ils traversèrent Près-au-lard puis la forêt qui les séparait du repaire de Blake. Dorian fut le premier à sortir de la forêt et resta pétrifier sur place… Aly arriva juste après et eu la même réaction que son ami. Lorsque EJ et Roy en sortir à leur tour, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. EJ se retransforma en quelques seconde et hurla de désespoir face à une maison en toujours en proie à des flemmes vertes. Roy du la retenir de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Dorian était sur le point de faire cette bêtise quand son père qui venait de transplaner derrière lui l'y retient. Dorian comprit qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie lorsqu'il vit la maison s'effondrer… en ruine sans aucune trace de vie.


	15. Réponses aux reviews

**Bonjour bonjour**

**Voilà, on ma dit: Fait des RAR... voila mes réponses à vos reviews! Il y a un site en préparation pour cette fic, je vous donne l'adresse pour que vous puissiez y faire un tour, mais il ne sera pas opérationnel tout de suite! Vous pourrez y voir des Dolls et des illustrations de mes fics!**

**yvyleewoods.free.fr (sans les www en fait)**

**Sinon bah... n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, ou me laisser des petits messages, j'y répondrais :op**

**Bisous,**

**YvyLeeWoods**

Celine 2005-12-02 ch 13, anon. j'adore ta fic ! (j'ai lu une question de temps avant) trop cool la remontée dans le temps à l'epoque de lily et james ! j'attends la suite avec impatience ! bisous alrin corona  
YvyLeeWoods: bah voilà... compter une mise à jours tous les 10 jours environs... il se peut qu'il y en ai une avant ce délais mais j'écris un chap par jour et je publie ici à 10... Utilisez vos alertes! C'est pratique!

2005-12-02 ch 13, anon. bravo mais fais des rar svp sa manque!  
sinon j'adore les voyages dans le temps tu peux faire des paradoxe?  
comme le gas qui tue son gand pere avant sa naissance? Lilyana  
YvyLeeWoods: Voilà! C'est fait! Non, je ne ferais pas de paradoxe... enfin pas maintenant... j'ai un petit projet avec un autre auteur de ce site (Le devoir d'essiation)... mais je vous en dit pas plus parce que c'est juste un projet et que c'est de toute facon pas pour maintenant!

2005-12-01 ch 13, anon. OUaou ! je vins de lire toute ta fic .. et elle ets vraimant génial ! jéspère que la suite viendra vite ! meme si jen doute un eu ! vu comme c long ! mais c super ! calypso63  
YvyLeeWoods: C'est long... mais bon! mdr. C'est long parceque j'attend d'avoir 10 chap pour publier sur celui-ci. C'est uniquement pour des raisons pratique et technique! Dsl!

2005-11-29 ch 13, anon. j'ai vu que tu avais très peu de reviews et c'est bien triste car ton travail devrait être récompensé.une question de temps était vraiment super et les temps d'après sont vraiment fabuleux. sérieux ça change de voir dans une fic les enfants de potter and co.et le mieux c'est les maj souvent.merci beaucoup de faire réver des pti lecteurs Jinny 2  
YvyLeeWoods: Merci... j'avoue pas trop faire attention aux reviews...j'écris pour mon plaisir mais c'est toujours sympas de voir que d'autres prennent autant de plaisir que moi! Sache que j'ai rougie à ta reviews... je sais pas quoi répondre à part "merci"

005-11-22 ch 12, anon. J'ai adoré ta fic depuis le début (j'avais lu la précédente ) et j'ai particulièreent aimé le chapitre 102 qui était super bien écrit !  
Continue !  
Jinny TheNul  
YvyLeeWoods: Oui je continue tout les soirs! Je vais même vous préparer un mini site pour que vous puissiez voir les illustrations Dolls que j'ai fait des persos!

2005-11-20 ch 11, anon. salut! C'est vraiment trop génial cette fic! j'attends tous les lundis matins pour lire la suite mais la il n'y a pas le chapitre 12 :'( Continue comme ca et mets nous vite la suite ! c'est un ordre! s'il te plaît:) aegismur  
YvyLeeWoods: Un ordre? Mdrrrrrr et voilà... encore une accro... hé bien...(soupire) Merci pour tant de sollicitude en tout cas!

2005-11-16 ch 11, anon. bravo exelente serie j adore:"L'idée même de les imaginer dans un lit à faire ces choses là, coupa net l'appétit du Gryffondor" Anacofleb  
YvyLeeWoods: lol...il y a quelques phrases culte dans cette fic... celle la en fait partie...et il y en aura d'autre!

2005-11-06 ch 10, reply Chapitres vraiment excellents comme toute ton histoire bravo et à bientot Anacofleb  
YvyLeeWoods: Merci beaucoup... ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'opus 2 des _Temps des Fictions_ plait autant...Oui, il y a trois opus. Le premier c'est _Une question de temps_, puis _Les Temps d'après_ et enfin, l'opus à venir se nomme _Aux Temps Innocents_.

2005-10-30 ch 9, reply C'est encore un très beau chapitre j'a adoré et un peu pleuré à la fin bref bravo GinnyPotter02  
YvyLeeWoods: Hé bien... sachez qu'avec moi, il faut toujours prévoir son petit paquet de mouchoir! mdrrrr

2005-10-26 ch 8, reply Slt!  
Franchement ta fic est vraiment génial je kiffe troop.  
Il y a pas mal de passage qui me font troop rire. J'attend avec impatience la suite Anacofleb  
YvyLeeWoods: Moi aussi je prend pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire...Ravie de voir que les émotions passent!

2005-10-25 ch 8, reply Ton histoire est vraiment belle vivemnt la suite Bisous virg  
YvyLeeWoods: Bah ouai... j'essaye d'ecrire aussi vite que je peux!

05 2005-10-22 ch 8, reply Ta fics est SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE, continues comme ça et mets nous vite la suite. Eh bien, elle est vraiment aussi jalouse que son pére la petit Emily-Jane, ça fais peur. Harry va devoir finir par prendre des mesures si il veut pas que presque toute la gente feminine de Poudlard meurre. virg  
YvyLeeWoods: mdr... Roy...un véritable fantasme à lui tout seul... j'aimerais bien rencontrer mon perso dans la rue moi...tout comme Drago... ah... Drago...bref!

05 2005-10-21 ch 7, reply Ta fics est SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE, continues comme ça et mets nous vite la suite. Flore Risa  
YvyLeeWoods: mdr... hé bien... va voir sur un site au nom d'une école magique connu... tu pourras satisfaire ta soif de nouveaux chapitres! Rayon Action/Aventure- Plustard... ou via les fic les plus populaire... je suis la 7ème!

2005-10-15 ch 7, reply histoire tjs aussi bien, j'attend la suite...Flore Risa Ciao Flore Risa  
YvyLeeWoods: Lol ... merci

2005-10-12 ch 6, reply Tjs aussi cool! J'adore! Aller la suite...Flore Risa Ciao  
YvyLeeWoods: J'écris tous les jours au moins un chapitre que je publie sur un site interactif sur Harry Potter... je vous donne les chapitres dix par dix... j'espère que c'est pas trop difficile pour vous de tout lire d'un coup... Merci pour ton encouragement !


	16. Chapitre 131 à 139

**131. Porté disparu**

Dans les bras de son père, Dorian refusait de penser que son neveu avait rejoint Lisa. Non, il ne voulait pas croire à une nouvelle mort. Bayron devait être ailleurs, dans la forêt, en train de s'enfuir avec Meredith. Peut-être que tout avait mal tourné et qu'il était blessé quelque part, incapable de demander de l'aide…Mais ces pensées s'arrêtèrent là car Drago et Lily, les parents de Bayron transplanèrent juste devant lui.

Drago, n'écoutant que la rage qu'il avait dans son cœur à ce moment, couru en direction de la maison écroulée toujours au proie des flammes vertes. Alors qu'il lançait un premier sort pour stopper la prolifération du feu, Lily le renforça pour que ça aille plus vite. En même pas cinq minute, tout était éteint et le repaire se montrait sous un nouveau jour… sombre, lugubre et mortuaire. Il était clair que si un être vivant quel qu'il soit avait été emprisonné dans cette maison, il ne devait plus être en vie.

Tout ça, c'est ta faute Lily! Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'y autoriser ! Hurla Drago. Ce n'est qu'un enfant! Toi et ton fichu paternel, vous avez une sale manie à jouer les héros! Voilà le résultat! Ajouta t-il alors que Lily le regardait en le suppliant d'arrêter. Non, ne me touche surtout pas! Tu me dégoûte Lily… Tu as envoyer notre fils … non… MON fils à une mort certaine! Tu es la seule responsable !

Non, Drago, si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est sur moi… C'est moi qui a autorisé tout ça, intervint Harry

Oh toi… Saint Potter… Ca te va bien de dire ça… c'est pas Ton fils qui est peut-être la dessous… Le tien est dans tes bras… je donnerais ma vie pour en faire de même avec le mien! Bayron est exceptionnellement doué, Bayron a de grande capacité magique, Bayron ceci , Bayron cela… Mais Bayron n'a que 16 ans… Bayron est un enfant! Bayron est mon enfant! Et Bayron est… il est…est…balbutia Drago avant de s'effondrer à terre, la tête vers le sol à le frapper de son poing…Bayron…pleura t-il.

Drago…

Fiche moi la paix toi… dit-il avec force avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Il va se calmer Lily… il est sous le choc… comme nous tous… reprit Harry

Oh mêle toi de tes affaires Harry! Et me dit pas comment mon mari réagit, je le connais mieux que personne! Hurla Lily en pleurant… Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait Harry… reprit-elle quelques seconde après, plus calme… qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…mon fils… mon Bayron…

Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas mort…

Oh Harry… j'ai tué mon propre fils… quelle mère suis-je…j'ai tué mon tout petit…s'écoula t-elle à son tour à terre avant qu'Harry la tienne dans ses bras.

On le retrouvera Lily… je te jure qu'on le retrouvera… Je vous ramènerais votre fils… Tout ça c'est de ma faute… et je jure de la réparer… Je vous rendrais Bayron, Lily…

Harry prit sur lui de ne pas succomber à l'émotion qui le terrassait et raccompagna le petit groupe jusqu'au château. Celui-ci était calme et silencieux, tous les élèves avaient rejoint leurs maisons apparemment ce qui le rendait encore plus mélancolique. EJ marchait tel un fantôme dans les bras de Roy et Dorian était ailleurs. Aly se sentit vraiment seul à ce moment là… Elle aurait voulu le soutenir mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'il se sentait coupable lui aussi. Une fois dans le bureau, Harry vit que Hermione, Ron et Ginny était déjà là, et au courant…

Alors? Interrogea Ron… Vous ne l'avez pas…

Non… il y a plus rien… la maison est en ruine…

Il est … il est… non… non… non, il ne peut pas hein Harry… Lily? Pas Bayron… suplia Ginny. MAIS DITE MOI NON !

Non… je ne penses pas Gin…

Il n'y avait plus rien… murmura Lily…

Ils ont du partir…proposa Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses émotion avant d'accueillir sa fille dans ses bras. Chut… EJ… ça va aller…je suis là…chut….

Partir? Demanda Ron. Partir où?

Pour moi, s'ils ont brûler le repaire, c'est pour éviter qu'on trouve un quelconque indice de leur fuite… Ils ont du savoir qu'on les avait repérer… et qu'on les espionnait…Pour moi, ils ont prit la fuite avec lui…

Mais où? Questionna Lily entre deux sanglots

C'est justement pour ça que la maison est en ruine… pour pas qu'on le sache… Et puis, lors de l'attaque, ils ont bien dit qu'il était « l'héritier »… et s'il avait voulu le tuer… on aurait retrouvé son corps dans les décombres non? Vous avez rien trouvé n'est-ce pas?

Non…

Et je ne sentais pas sa présence… intervint Aly

Quoi? Demandèrent tous.

Je… je.. enfin je sens ce genre de chose… mon instinct… je sens la…mort…elle a une odeur particulière que les fauves reconnaissent facilement…

Maintenant que tu le dis Aly… c'est vrai que son odeur s'arrête net à la sortie de la forêt… il n'y avait rien de plus…

Attendez vous deux… s'étonna Ron… comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

Sûrement de la même façon qu'ils ont pu y aller si vite Ron… EJ… ma fille, il va falloir nous donner des explications plus tard…

Mais de quoi… reprit Ron avant de réaliser… QUOI? DES … DES … Non? TOUS?

Oui… reprit Harry

Et bien sur, je suis le seul à ne pas être au courant… Hermione?

Ginny n'a pas pu tenir sa langue… mais je le sais que depuis très peu de temps…

Ah parce que ça dure depuis un moment ce petit jeu? S'indigna Ron maintenant en colère.

Il le sont depuis environs un an… mais je m'en suis rendu compte que depuis la rentrée…répondit Lily

Et comment… ils n'ont que 15 ans… comment? Qui, enfin…on devient pas animagus comme ça..

C'est Sirius qui les a mis sur la voix, avoua Lily…

SIRIUS? Rugit Ginny

Oui…

Gin... Laisse donc Sirius tranquille pour une fois, on doit concentrer nos forces sur Bayron et sa disparition... On doit maintenant le retrouver… Je vais aller voir le quartier général des aurors dès ce soir…

Et on va faire un article avec un avis de recherche sur le NewsWeeks avec Ginny

Bonne idée Hermione…

On fera des recherches dès demain, après le départ des élèves… Je vais demander aux enfants de venir… ils vont rentrer dès ce soir… Je ne voudrais pas que d'autres se charge de les prévenir de… Et ils auront besoin de calme… Ron… Préviens Bill de venir en urgence. Roy et Aly… je vais également demandé à vos parents de venir vous chercher dès demain matin aux aurores…

Oui professeur Potter… répondit Aly.

Je vais aller voir Drago et les garçons… murmura Lily…

Si tu as besoin… Envoie les garçons à la maison Lily, proposa Ginny. Vous avez besoin d'être seul ce soir…

Je…oui… d'accord… à plus tard…

Ron et Hermione récupèrent tous les enfants et rentrèrent chez eux très rapidement. EJ et Roy se dirent donc au revoir que par un bref regard compatissent et tendre à la fois. Les deux héritier prirent ensuite le chemin leur maison seuls… mais au coin d'un couloir, une ombre les attendait.

Ou est-il?

Qui est-là? Demanda Aly la baguette à la main.

Où sont-ils tous? Reprit la voix en s'approchant, montrant une jeune fille aux yeux bouffis, le regard vide et tremblante.

Oh mon dieu Dakota… s'exclama Aly qui la prit dans ses bras avant que celle-ci ne tombe à terre face à la réalité qui la frappait au visage.

Où est-il… insista la Serdaigle à bout de force

Il a disparu… fut la seule réponse qu'Aly pu lui répondre. Bayron a disparu…

**132. Amour de jeunesse**

Le premier jour de vacance chez les Potter ne fut pas de tout repos. Lily avait déposer comme prévu ses deux fils cadet, Sirius Junior et Stanley. Ginny eu donc fort à faire pour consoler ses enfants et petits-enfants du drame qui frappait à nouveau sa famille. Elle prépara donc le petit déjeuner à moitié réveillé et un bon café ne fut pas de trop. Après avoir hurlé que le petit déjeuner était prêt, elle s'installa à la table familiale et fut rejoint par son mari et les enfants. Le repas fut très silencieux. Harry lisait le journal de sa femme tandis que celle-ci espionnait, comme tous les matins, son concurrent : la Gazette du Sorcier.

NON MAIS JE REVE! Hurla t-elle en lâchant le journal. COMENT ONT-ILS SU SI VITE?

Harry s'étrangla avec son café qu'il venait de boire et Dorian s'éclaboussa avec son bol de lait chaud.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin?

Lu par toi-même Harry

Donne…

Lit tout haut papa s'il te plait, ajouta Dorian.

(Soupire) « Edition spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier, le fils aîné des Malefoy est porté disparu. D'après nos sources, Bayron Malefoy, le fils aîné de Drago Malefoy, délégué à la justice, et de Lily Potter Malefoy, professeur à Poudlard mais surtout l'auror qui terrassa le maître de la confrérie, aurait disparu depuis hier soir. Nous n'avons pas encore tous les détails mais il semblerait que cette disparition soit étrangement liée à la nouvelle menace qui plane sur le monde sorcier. Mais là, ou nous nous posons des questions c'est que faisait un jeune adolescent de treize ans… » Elle a vraiment un problème avec les âges celle-là…coupa Harry… Bayron a seize ans « …hors des murs de son école réputée comme infranchissable. Une réponse me vient en esprit lorsque je pense qu'il est également le petit-fils de Harry Potter, héros en son temps et champion toutes catégories dans l'art et la manière de provoquer des ennuis. » QUOI? Grogna Harry avant de reprendre « Je puis vous assurer néanmoins que je ferais lumière sur cette histoire avec toute l'impartialité contrairement à d'autres journaux quotidiens… Rita Skeeter» Elle veut dire quoi par là?

Oh mais le NewsWeek Harry... ni plus ni moins… depuis quelques temps c'est une guerre ouverte entre nos deux journaux… on va bientôt les dépasser en nombre d'abonnement et ils voient rouge… Cette histoire est une aubaine pour eux…

Hermione va vite la remettre en place…

Non… Rita s'est déclarée il y a quinze jours… on a plus de moyen de pression… et ça se ressent…

« Champion toutes catégories dans l'art et la manière de provoquer des ennuis »… Elle en a du culot pour dire ça… Comme si j'avais eu le choix à l'époque… C'est quand même pas de ma faute si Voldemort en avait après ma vie non? Et vu que le ministère se préoccupait plus de sa réputation que de me protéger… il fallait bien que je me défende! Pesta Harry … « Champion toutes catégories »…Je te jure…

Bon, je vais vous laisser, je pense qu'Hermione va vite débouler dans le salon pour aller écrire l'avis de recherche de Bayron… je vais aller me préparer sinon la maison va vite ressembler à un champ de bataille.

Tu reviens quand?

Heu… Tard je pense…Dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement avant de monter.

Deux heures plus tard, choses rare chez les Potter, on sonna à la porte. Harry fut surprit de voir Aly et sa marraine devant son porche.

Oh … bonjour…

Bonjour Monsieur Potter… j'ai… j'ai appris pour votre petit-fils… Je voudrais vous proposer mon aide pour les recherches. J'ai… comment dire… quelques facultés qui pourraient vous aider… et surtout plus d'expérience en la matière que ma filleul…

Oh… dit-il en comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait. Très bien, entrez… Aly, Dorian est dans sa chambre si tu veux monter le voir, n'hésite pas, je pense que ça lui fera du bien…

Merci professeur.

Aly monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Dorian. Elle entendit un bref « entrez » et ouvrit la porte délicatement.

Dorian, c'est moi… Aly…Je peux entrer?

Aly? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Ma marraine voulait donner un coup de main pour les recherches… son instinct pourra être utile et elle a plus d'expérience que moi dans le contrôle de …enfin tu vois quoi…dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Oui…

Comment vont les autres?

A ton avis…

Oh… pardon… je…

C'est moi qui m'excuse… je ne suis pas d'humeur … Je suis quand même content de te voir…

C'est normal… tu es mon amis… Je voulais… être là… pour toi…

Et moi alors? Intervint Sirius les bras croisés en passant a travers le lit mécontent. Tu m'as déjà oublié? Pourtant, même c'est maintenant loin pour moi, ça ne devrait pas l'être pour toi… beauté!

Quoi? S'indigna Dorian

Sirius… Bonjour, murmura Aly un peu mal à l'aise.

Ah mais Sirius… Tu…ah… mais tu es dégoûtant! Sérieux! Je ne sais pas si … enfin si… C'est ce Sirius là qui est vraiment dégoûtant… Tu es un fantôme et… tu as plus de 35 ans de plus qu'elle!

Hé oui… mais il y a des amours de jeunesses qu'on se sait pas oublier Dorian… dit-il avec un gros sous-entendu que seul Dorian comprenait. Et Aly fut un doux rêve avant un cauchemar… et j'ai attendu … très longtemps… pour pouvoir la revoir… Au départ, je pensais que tu étais le fils de James… mais j'ai vite comprit que c'était pas le cas… et puis… bah… enfin bref… Mais maintenant… elle est là… et je donnerais tout pour pouvoir sentir ton odeur à nouveau Aly…dit-il en la regardant amoureusement…ce qui gêna la jeune fille.

MAIS DEGAGE SIRIUS! TU N'ES QU'UN GROS PERVERS! S'indigna Dorian.

Pfff… Jaloux! Pesta Sirius… On se reverra Aly…ajouta t-il en mimant un bisous.

DEHORS! Rugit Dorian. Il est impossible celui-là… dès fois je comprend ma mère…

Il n'est pas méchant tu sais… Ca ne doit pas être évident pour lui non plus… il voit tous les jours ce qu'il rate…

Bah va le rejoindre si tu veux! Libre à toi !

J'ai pas dit ça non plus Dorian…soupira Aly. Mais le fait de l'avoir vu …vivant… je réalise qu'il a eu une vie… et pas toute rose… il mérite un peu de douceur lui aussi…

Encore un mot la dessus Aly, et je te met à la porte… je suis sérieux!

Si tu le prend comme ça… Salut! Dit-elle en sortant

Très bien! Salut! Répéta t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Aly était en train de descendre les escaliers quand Sirius traversa le mur.

T'inquiète pas ma douce… un jour, il comprendra…

En attendant, il te mène la vie dure alors que…

Hé! Je ne parlais pas de moi… Aly… mais de toi…

Moi?

Oui toi… un jour, il comprendra… Disons que les Potter sont un peu long à la détente pour certaines choses, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil… Soit patiente!

(Sourire)… Ravie de t'avoir revu Sirius…

Et moi donc! Douce Aly… Reviens me voir quand tu veux!

Promis!

**133. Retour à Poudlard**

Le repas de Noël qu'avait prévu Ginny fut tout simplement annulé. Un rassemblement de tous le clan en ses temps trouble n'était pas une très bonne idée et puis de toute manière, Drago, toujours en colère, n'acceptait pas qu'on fasse comme si tout allait bien. Son fils avait disparu et il ne se passait pas une seconde sans le rappeler. Il en voulait beaucoup à Lily et passait énormément de temps au ministère à interroger des prisonniers rapatriés d'Azkaban afin de récolter des indices. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il se donnait les moyens pour faire accélérer les recherches. Un des derniers sorciers soupçonnés de complicités avec Blake avoua qu'une ancienne prophétie suscitait l'intérêt de sorciers noirs. Un avis de recherche pu donc être enfin proclamé contre lui. Il fit également venir Lestrange et Croupon Junior sous haute sécurité mais l'interrogatoire ne donna rien, même avec du veritaserum. L'article de Ginny et Hermione dans le NewsWeeks lança également un appel à témoin pour récolter toutes informations même infimes afin d'aider les autorités à le retrouver. Les fouilles sur l'ancien repère de Blake près de Prés-au-lard permirent de conclure qu'effectivement aucun corps inanimés se trouvait sous les décombres et la marraine d'Aly confirma que Bayron se trouvait bien là avant l'incendie. L'héritier fut donc officiellement porté disparu et fit la une de tous les journaux même moldus.

Les vacances d'hivers fut donc sous le signe de l'angoisse et de la tourmente pour le clan. Le retour à Poudlard pour les jeunes fut presque un soulagement tellement le poids du doute et de l'incertitude et de l'impuissance était dur à supporter pour eux.

Dans sa chambre donnant vers le parc du château, une jeune fille arrivée la veille avait un sommeil très agité. Elle était en sueur, bougeait dans tous les sens, gémissait des mots incompréhensibles. Plus ça allait, plus son cauchemar la bouleversait davantage jusqu'à la réveiller en sursaut.

BAYRON!

Sa respiration était irrégulière. Il lui était impossible de se contrôler. Avait-elle vraiment fait qu'un cauchemar? Il semblait si réel à ses yeux. Réalisant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle prit sa robe de chambre et sortie de sa chambre pour se diriger dans sa salle commune. Bien qu'il fasse très froid à l'extérieur, elle ouvrit la fenêtre histoire de respirer de l'air frais et tenter de se calmer. Ca semblait si réel… elle aurait pu jurer y être, le voir comme elle pouvait voir le soleil se lever à l'horizon. « Mais pourquoi? » c'était la question qui lui revenait aussi souvent que « Comment serait-ce possible ?». Elle le connaissait si peu. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rêver de lui, enfin, pas dans ses conditions. Lorsque les premiers bruits des chambres voisines lui indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure de se préparer pour rejoindre la grande salle, elle mit tout cela sur le compte de son inquiétude face à sa disparition et essaya de chasser tout ça de sa mémoire.

Puis elle arriva dans la grande salle et posa son regard sur la table des Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient pas là… Aucun des sept, ni les autres Weasley d'ailleurs, pas même les Serdaigles. Une boule au ventre l'empêcha de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller au premier cours de la journée. Le professeur les invita à entrer quelques minutes après les cloches et là encore, de nombreuses places restèrent vide…surtout une. Elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter de pas les voir. Elle respira profondément et ouvrit son livre pour suivre les instructions de son professeur de botanique. La porte s'ouvrit discrètement lorsqu'elle tourna la dernière page de son livre pour arriver au chapitre douze et son cœur fut à demi-soulager de voir Aly et EJ entrer .Toute fois, l'arrivée en retard des héritières de sa classe lui rappela qu'il en manquait toujours un, que Bayron n'était toujours pas retrouvé…son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Les deux filles s'excusèrent d'être en retard et s'assirent à leurs places.

Salut… lui murmura EJ.

Salut, souffla t-elle discrètement pour ne pas attirer les foudres du professeur déjà très irrité de l'arrivée des deux retardataires. Toujours rien?

Non…

MISS WEASLEY… JE TOLERE DEJA QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ PRENDRE A LA LEGERE MON COURS ALORS VEUILLEZ NE PAS EN PLUS DERANGER MISS WILSON!

Oui professeur, s'excusa EJ.

Juste après le cours, EJ et Dakota attendirent Aly qui n'avait pas encore fini de ranger ses affaires.

Je me suis inquiétée de pas vous voir ce matin…

Heu… disons qu'on a tous beaucoup de mal à dormir. On essaye d'aider à notre manière… on s'est tous levé tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Vous cherchez quoi?

Toute infos concernant une vielle prophétie qui aurait pu correspondre à Bayron… Il y a tellement de livres… mais bon, il est de toute façon hors de question de rester à rien faire.

Tu crois vraiment que notre bibliothèque contient de vieilles prophéties?

Pas forcément la bibliothèque tout public… mais la réserve oui… On a eu l'autorisation de mon oncle… toute aide est la bienvenue…alors il a accepté tout de suite. De toute manière, on a pas le cœur à faire autre chose…on se sent tellement impuissant à rester ici… et puis nos parents ne couvent comme un trésor en danger maintenant…au moins, la bibliothèque est au cœur de Poudlard…Ah .. et on et interdit de sorties bien évidemment et de manière indéterminée.

Et pour les entraînement et les matchs de quidditch?

Uniquement à condition qu'au moins deux professeurs nous encadrent.

Je comprends…mes parents m'ont également fait promettre d'être prudente et même de vous éviter le plus possible… Pour eux, vous êtes maudit.

Rita Skeeter a bien des théories sur notre famille… on est plus à une près…

On dirait qu'elle a une véritable rancune pour votre famille.

C'est le cas. Ma mère a fait pression sur elle à notre âge. C'était une animagus non déclarée… enfin jusqu'il y a trois semaines.

Je vois…Ah voilà Aly.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait me donner comme apéritif à ses plantes carnivores, pesta Aly. Je déteste son cours … quelle vieille pie…

Hé bien… les vacances t'ont reposée Aly… rigola Dakota

J'ai eu de meilleurs vacances, tu vois… Je les ai passées avec Roy pendant que ma marraine aidait l'ordre. Et Roy sans sa EJ… c'est comme… un lion en cage, ajouta Aly en regardant EJ avec l'œil complice.

Mon père a refuser que je le vois… trop dangereux a été sa seul excuse…

Oh… donc, vous n'avez pas eu de moment…seul…demanda Dakota

Tu sais franchement, j'en ai plus trop envie en ce moment… j'ai plus la tête à ça avec la disparition de… enfin…de Bayron.

Je comprends…

Oh parce que Roy et toi… vous voulez…s'étonna Aly

Heu… Rougit EJ… C'est compliqué.

Les trois filles rejoignirent la grande salle en continuant cette conversation. Aly donna son avis avec sa propre expérience qu'elle avait eu avec Casey Adams, et c'est d'humeur assez joyeuse qu'elle se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

**134. Du rêve à la réalité**

Un long tunnel noir, des millions de bruits, des visages inconnus…une lumière blanche attirante, aveuglante la séduit et l'invite à la suivre. Elle entre dans le passage et traverse quelque chose de chaud et froid à la fois. Elle ouvre les yeux sur une pièce froide et en vieille pierre éclairé par des torches antiques. Son cœur se serre… où est-elle? Sentant un faible souffle s'évanouir sur son épaule, elle se retourne et voit la même personne depuis presque un mois… Bayron. Il a toujours les mains attachées par des fers, la tête tombante, faible mais en vie. Des bruits attirent son attention et elle s'engage dans le couloir. Après quelques pas, elle aperçoit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs étendues sur un sol ensanglanté. Voyant son dos se soulever timidement, elle en conclue qu'elle aussi est toujours vivantes…pour le moment… Tel un automate, un esclave de ses rêves, elle continue vers les voix qui commencent à s'intensifier. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'arrêtait là mais cette fois-ci, elle avança encore et encore jusqu'à être à quelques mètres de ce qui semblait être la pièce centrale. Maintenant, elle pouvait les entendre.

Qu'allons nous faire?

Comment ça?

Il a encore échoué la deuxième tâche…

Il recommencera demain, et le surlendemain… il doit y arriver…il est l'héritier…et puis, il sait quel sort je réserve à ma fille à chaque échecs… Il réussira! Je peux te l'assurer!

Mais…enfin si…

CA SUFFIS! IL Y ARRIVERA!

Oui, MyLord…

Laisse-lui encore quelques heures de repos et réveille le. Nous n'avons malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps. Les deux autres ont l'air presque près d'après mes sources… s'Il revient avant que je l'ai, Il les choisira eux… Il me faut ce vieux grimoire… IL ME LE FAUT!

MyLord…vous sentez?

Oui… Je le sens…cet endroit est tellement baigné de magie qu'on peut sentir…la sentir…mais où, murmura t-il en cherchant du regard quelques chose d'invisible…Qui que vous soyez… il est a moi! Hurla t-il avant de s'emparer de sa baguette de la diriger vers elle.

Une force magique est très puissante la projeta jusqu'au pied de Bayron. Elle le regarde une dernière fois et à sa grande surprise, ses yeux étaient ouverts. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard de surprise avant d'être aspirer par la lumière puis l'obscurité.

BAYRON! S'écria Dakota dans son lit…

Son cœur battait très vite. Il l'avait vu… elle aurait pu le jurer…Son cauchemar était de plus en plus étrange. Mais la discussion qu'elle avait pu entendre ne laissait aucun doute sur le côté réel de tout les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis presque un mois, depuis son retour à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, elle devait le leurs en parler. Il était encore très tôt mais la Serdaigle se leva et se prépara pour aller rejoindre les héritiers qui se trouvaient sans doute déjà à la bibliothèque à fouiller la réserve à l'affut d'un indice essentiel. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le fond et pria très fort de les trouver. Elle ouvrit la grille en essayant vainement de ne pas la faire grincer et approcha de la table centrale ou se trouvait quatre héritiers.

Qu'est ce que tu fou là Wilson?

Roy… sérieux…s'indigna EJ. Bonjour Dakota. Ce que Roy voulait te dire c'est que …

J'ai fait un rêve, coupa la Serdaigle

Oh… miracle…elle rêve, grogna Roy.

Ecoute Garner, toi et moi on peut pas se voir en peinture mais EJ est mon ami tout comme Bayron et…

Ami? Bayron, ton ami? Il va exploser de rire quand je vais lui dire à son retour... C'est la meilleur de la journée celle-là

ROY, CA SUFFIS! Rugis EJ

Hé vous deux… du calme sinon on va se faire éjecter de la bibliothèque, s'indigna Dorian avec l'approbation d'Aly.

Assis-toi Dakota, proposa Aly. Si tu es là, c'est que ça doit être important non?

Merci… Aly, répondit Dakota en regardant Roy du coin de l'œil. Avant qu'un imbécile heureux me coupe la parole, je disais que j'ai fait un rêve… en fait, ça fait un mois que je fais le même rêve avec quelques variantes mais cette nuit… c'était différent. Je les ai clairement entendu. Bayron et Meredith sont encore en vit!

Grande nouvelle… pesta Roy… on le savait pas ça…murmura Roy à lui-même.

Ne faisant pas gaffe aux pic de Roy, Dakota leurs raconta son rêve avec tous les détails. Les quatre amis n'en revinrent pas d'entendre cette cartésienne raconter avec le plus grand sérieux ce qui semblait être plus une prémonition qu'un rêve.

Tu dois répéter ça à mon père…s'exclama Dorian en se levant.

Maintenant?

Oui… il doit déjà être là. Allons-y tout de suite, l'ordre doit être prévenu!

Dorian et Dakota traversèrent le château qui semblait se réveiller tranquillement sur ce premier février. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur et frappa à la porte.

Dorian? Miss Wilson? ... Hé bien, entrez, ne restez pas devant la porte comme ça...

Papa…oh… Drago? Lily? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là également…

Hé pourquoi l'aurais-tu su? Grogna Drago Bon que voulez-vous? On est assez occupé là…

Tu permets Drago? Je suis encore le directeur de cette école… répondit froidement Harry

Et on a vu le résultat…

Drago ça suffit! Chuchota Lily

Et arrête de me donner des ordres toi! Je ne suis pas ton chien!

Drago…murmura t-elle d'une voix blessée

Alors, pourquoi avoir besoin de me voir de si bonne heure? Demanda Harry

Dakota fait des rêves…

Oh magnifique… au moins une personne qui peut dormir tranquille, rétorqua Drago avec une pointe de reproche.

Je rêve de votre fils, monsieur Malefoy, intervint Dakota en surprenant son interlocuteur. Je le vois en vie et je vois également Meredith, et d'autres personnes que je suppose être le père de Meredith et un de ses serviteurs… Bayron passe une sorte de taches pour obtenir un grimoire que Blake père souhaite avoir avant le retour de quelqu'un d'important… Il a aussi parlé de deux autres personnes qui seraient mieux placées que lui d'obtenir les faveurs de cette personne…Ils…ils se servent de Meredith pour forcer Bayron a réussir la deuxième tache qui lui est destinée en tant qu'Héritier…Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils ont senti ma présence. Ils ont dit que l'endroit était tellement magique qu'il pouvait me sentir. Monsieur Blake m'a parler et menacer. Je ne penses pas qu'il sache qui je suis, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a prise pour un autre…

Tu saurais nous dire où se trouve cette endroit, demanda Harry

Vous me croyez? Demanda Dakota surprise.

Bien sur… les rêves sont parfois les outils du destin, répondit Harry songeur.

Et bien, j'ai l'impression que c'était sous terre et très ancien. J'aurais presque dit des souterrains de châteaux mais il y avait comme une sensation de mort…

Il était en vie? Demanda Drago avec un regard interrogateur et impatient.

Oui…

Par Merlin…Merci jeune…heu votre nom déjà?

Dakota Wilson …

Merci miss Wilson, répéta Drago avec beaucoup de reconnaissance. Je me souviendrais de vous et de votre précieuse aide pour retrouver mon fils.

Tu dis que ça fait un mois… il se pourrait que tu sois en contact avec lui…songea Harry. On pourrait essayer de voir si on ne peut pas exploiter cette piste.

C'est la seule que nous ayons de toute façon, rétorqua à nouveau distant et froid.

Il a vraiment dit que l'endroit était si magique qu'il pouvait te sentir? Demanda Lily perplexe.

Oui.

L'endroit ne te parlait pas? Tu ne l'avais jamais vu dans les livres ou sur des illustrations historiques?

Non. C'était assez flou, j'ai juste Bayron, la pièce ou était détenue Meredith et vaguement la pièce où se trouvait les deux personnes.

Tu n'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui Dakota… tu vas venir avec nous au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix. J'enverrais une missive aux professeurs. Je crois que tu vas être d'une grande aide pour retrouver Bayron. Merci de l'avoir amener Dorian, maintenant, repart voir les autres et allez en cours. Je vous tiens au courant de toute façon si on a davantage d'information.

Merci, répondit l'hériter avant de repartir seul du bureau.

**135. Au delà d'une légende… une once de vérité**

Une fois que Dorian fut parti, Harry se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre dans un sac et en donna une petite poignée à Dakota.

Tu connais le principe n'est-ce pas?

Oui professeur.

Très bien… alors prononce « Terrier », une fois la bas, attend Drago qui t'emmènera voir les autres. Tu nous tiens au courant s'il te plait, ajouta Harry en regardant son gendre.

Ouai… A plus!

Drago? S'exclama Lily

Quoi? Répondit-il froidement

Tu rentres à quel heure ce soir? Demanda t-elle après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

Je ne sais pas… tu verras bien! Salut!

Dakota et Drago prononcèrent la destination et s'y retrouvèrent en quelques secondes. Dakota détestait ce moyen de locomotion car elle se retrouvait toujours pleine de suits. Son aversion sur son arrivée se compléta par la vétusté du lieux où elle avait atterrit. Cette vieille maison sentait le vécu et ça ne ressemblait pas à première vu à un quartier général, encore moins de celui du célèbre ordre du phénix.

Pathétique n'est-ce pas? S'exclama Drago… J'ai jamais aimé cette baraque…

Où sommes nous exactement?

Dans l'ancienne demeure des Weasley… rétorqua Drago sur un ton hautain. Et récemment, le quartier général de l'ordre…

Drago? Tu ne devais pas venir avant… mais… qui est-ce? Demanda Hermione

Longue histoire… qu'elle va vous raconter… moi je vous laisse… je vais aller travailler… moi…

Il n'y a apparemment pas que ton fils qui a disparu Drago… ton amabilité aussi… pesta Ginny

Retrouvez-le et elle reviendra! Sur ce… tenez-moi au courant!

Drago partit sans même prendre le soin de présenter la jeune fille aux deux femmes. Dakota fut légèrement intimidé de voir devant elle deux héroïnes de l'ancienne guerre et surtout des femmes d'influences de choix dans le monde mondain londonien. Ginny l'invita a s'assoire pour se détendre et lui demanda de leurs expliquer la raison de sa visite. Hermione fut tout de suite intriguée par l'histoire de Dakota et profila des explication rationnelle dans sa tête.

Tu crois qu'ils peuvent être relié par un lien magique?

Je ne sais pas Ginny… Miss… avez-vous des relations particulières avec Bayron? Demanda Hermione avec un sous-entendu que même un enfant de deux ans aurait comprit ce qui fit rougir la Serdaigle.

Non… affirma t-elle avec force. Nous ne sommes même pas amis… je dirais presque qu'on se déteste… enfin, on se détestait jusqu'au bal de Noël… j'étais sa cavalière et il m'a laisser en plan pour aller … enfin…

C'est peut-être ça alors… le lien d'une histoire non achevée… Pour moi, vous êtes sûrement relié par cette coupure…La première chose à faire je pense, est de nous confier ton rêve.

Vous quoi? Mais je viens de vous en parler!

Non, reprit Ginny… nous le confier via une pensine. Nous pourrons ainsi le voir de nos yeux et agir en conséquence.

Dakota suivit les instructions d'Hermione et retira avec une pointe de regret son souvenir avec sa baguette pour l'insérer dans une grande coupe remplis d'un liquide bleuâtre. Ginny et Hermione purent ainsi visionner le rêve de Dakota. Lorsqu'elle revinrent… Ginny ne pu retenir ses larmes et s'effondra dans les bras d'Hermione.

Par Merlin… il avait l'air si triste, si fatigué, si…mon tout petit… mon petit fils… Ils vont me le payer, je te jure Hermione… Blake va me le payer…

Il ne faut pas tarder… ils ne vont plus tenir longtemps… Dakota… tu accepterais de prendre une potion de somrêve ?

Une potion de sommeil remplis de rêve? Demanda Dakota pour avoir une confirmation.

Oui…

D'accord…

Hermione alla préparer la mixture pendant que Ginny installa Dakota sur un lit du premier étage. Elle essaya de la rassurer sur ce qui allait se passer et lui demanda de se concentrer sur Bayron. Si le lien était aussi fort qu'elles le pensaient, elle pourrait réussir à communiquer avec lui. Hermione arriva dans la chambre et insista sur le caractère explorateur de cette mission avant de lui donner la fiole. Dakota l'avala d'une traite et s'endormit en un quart de seconde.

Tout était flou…le noir…la lumière…la chaleur… Dakota traversa à nouveau le corps de Bayron pour en sortir devant lui. Elle sentit à nouveau Baryon passer à travers elle, continuant ainsi son chemin. Dakota remarqua qu'il était vraiment à bout de force. Une voix derrière elle le somma d'avancer s'il voulait que Meredith reste en vie. La Serdaigle suivit donc Bayron dans son ombre en prenant soin de regarder tout autour d'elle et d'emmagasiner un maximum d'indice pour l'ordre. Sans regarder où elle allait, elle passa à nouveau au travers de Bayron ainsi qu'une grosse pierre. Elle observa Bayron avec interrogation et observa le rocher devant elle. Ce qui la frappa en premier c'est le caractère mystique du moment. Bayron regardait l'objet incrusté dans la pierre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le vit mettre ses mains autour de ce qui semblait être une poignée et tira de toute ses forces pour l'en faire sortir. Il semblait lutter terriblement en vain, rien ne se passait… Bayron essaya à mainte reprise sans résultat. Dakota décida après avoir regarder avec attention tous les détails de la pièce, qu'il était temps de tester cette possible communication qu'annonçait la mère d'EJ. Dakota se plaça à côté de lui en le regardant avec la plus grande douceur dont elle était capable.

Baryon… souffla t-elle dans un premier temps sans recevoir de confirmation qu'il l'avait entendu. Bayron… répéta –elle plusieurs fois de suite…jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire comme soulagé. Bayron… ait confiance… Les secours arrivent… furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant d'être stupéfaite de ce que venait d'accomplir Bayron sous ses yeux.

Bayron tenait dans ses mains une épée presque cristalline avant de la lâcher au sol faute d'assez de force face à son poids. Le mécanisme de mort qui empêchait Blake et son visiteur de le rejoindre dans cette pièce circulaire s'arrêta net, permettant celui-ci d'y venir.

Parfait… parfait… se félicita Blake… enfin… je commençais à douter de cette stupide prophétie… lança Blake. Escallibur… l'antique épée de Merlin… et dire qu'elle est là… devant moi…ajouta t-il avant de la prendre et s'en extasier sans fin. Quelques minutes plus tard, un pan de mur s'ouvrit pierre par pierre laissant ainsi une entrée sur une pièce secrète. La bibliothèque de Merlin… Enfin…dit-il avant d'y entrer…MALEFOY… VIENT ICI… hurla t-il de l'intérieur.

Baryon s'exécuta sous les yeux paniquée de Dakota. Lorsqu'elle aussi y entra, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la magnifique bibliothèque de ce qui semblait être celle de Merlin lui-même. Bien que le mage soit mort depuis des décénies, les livres resplendissait comme si quelqu'un les nettoyait de toute poussière tous les jours.

Trouve le! Grogna Blake en direction de son serviteur.

Celui-ci chercha sûrement la chose que désirait Blake, le Grimoire… de Merlin pensa la jeune fille. Ca ne pouvait être que ça… Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Bayron et vit que celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Elle comprit alors qu'elle devait faire vite. Au moment ou elle voulu se réveiller, le serviteur hurla qu'il l'avait trouvée. Bercée par sa curiosité, elle se dirigea vers la voix tout comme Blake et Bayron et vit le serviteur sur le point de mettre ses mains sur un grand et vieux grimoire à la couverture verte et richement décorée. Dakota vit Blake arborer un sourire machiavélique devant se qui semblait être sa réussite. Le serviteur prit le vieil ouvrage dans ses mains et s'avança vers son maître. Il était sur le point de lui donner quand le livre se mit à se vaporiser en poussière devant quatre paires d'yeux abasourdis. Une fois que le livre fut entièrement que cendre, le serviteur se mit a trembler puis a convulser avant de se consumer à son tour de l'intérieur. Blake retira très rapidement sa main trop proche du serviteur à son goût et recula le plus loin possible de ce qui restait de son homme de main. Blake réalisa l'importance des derniers quatrains de la prophétie

« … sang par le sang, en sera la preuve, qu'à lui seul il appartiendra. », murmura Blake à lui-même. Malefoy… cherche le! N'essaye pas de me tromper… ou Meredith subira le même sort… menaça t-il en faisant léviter sa fille évanouie jusqu'à eux.

Dakota se sentit tout d'un coup partir, elle fut attirer en arrière et avant de passer en lui, elle lui souffla une dernière phrase : « Ils arrivent… Courage… »

De son côté, Bayron regarda les étages à n'en plus finir de la bibliothèque du vieux mage et essaya de se mettre à sa place… Où mettrais-je mon Grimoire pour que seul des initiés ou un « héritier » pourrait trouver… Après quelques minutes de réflexions, une révélation se fit à lui… le grimoire de son arrière-grand-mère… c'était un tout petit livre facilement transportable … une sorte de journal intime… Sans réfléchir, il fit une chose stupide aux yeux de Blake…Bayron se coupa la main avec le coupe papier reluisant du bureau centrale et prononça une des formules les plus simples au monde « Accio journal de Merlin » Un bruit localisable sous le bureau se fit retentir et un tiroir secret s'ouvra. Blake ouvrit grand les yeux et mis la main dessus avant que Bayron ne puisse l'attraper. Le sorciers ouvra le journal et fut émerveiller parce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Une fois réveillée, Dakota hurla le nom de Bayron et puis tout alla très vite. A nouveau, elle confia son rêve à la pensine et Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent. Lorsqu'elle revirent à leurs tour à elle, Hermione ordonna à Ginny de prévenir Drago, Lily et Harry pendant qu'elle irait chercher le reste de l'ordre. Le rassemblement était lancé.

**136. Un ange protecteur**

Blake jubilait, Il avait dans ses main le vieux grimoire de Merlin et avec lui des formules ancestrales. Son rire était très insupportable pour Bayron qui essayait de rejoindre le corps de Meredith à peine en vie. Blake quitta sa folie en repérant les intention du jeune homme et lui lança un sortilège Doloris. Une fois, deux, puis trois et même une quatrième fois sans se soucier de l'état d'inconscience du Gryffondor maintenant à terre.

Tu ne pourras plus jamais nuire à ma famille, Malefoy, dit-il en regardant avec dégoût sa fille, ni toi ni tes imbéciles de parents. Maintenant que j'ai le grimoire, rien ne pourra l'arrêter lui, et rien ne pourra m'arrêter moi, cria t-il avant d'entendre des « plop » reconnaissables. Même pas vous! Hurla t-il avant de transplanner avec le livre, fuyant ainsi l'ordre du phénix entièrement réunit.

Trop tard, murmura Harry sur un ton déçu avant de ranger sa baguette.

BAYRONNNNNN, s'écria Lily avant de courir vers lui suivit de près par Drago.

Il est vivant, s'exclama Hermione soulagée…Miss Blake… murmura t-elle en remarquant le corps de la jeune fille.

Donne-moi mon fils! Ordonna Drago à sa femme. DONNE-LE MOI!

C'est bon Drago, il va bien! On va le conduire à St Mangouste, argumenta Ginny avec force.

JE vais le conduire à St Mangouste… Vous lui avez assez attiré d'ennuis comme ça…

Drago, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis quand même? Supplia Ginny avant de chercher l'approbation de sa fille du regard. Lily…

Je suis encore son père à ce que je saches! Laissez moi prendre mon fils!

Laisse-le Ginny…se résigna Lily à bout de force avant de soulever son fils pour que Drago le prenne dans ses bras. On te rejoint Drago…

C'est ça… répondit-il froidement avant de transplanner.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à celui-là! pesta Ginny en colère.

Il est simplement inquiet… s'excusa Lily.

Quoi? Ca? De l'inquiétude?

Vous remettrez cette conversation à plus tard les filles… il faut emmener la jeune fille en urgence à Sainte Mangouste… ça vie en dépend maintenant… s'alerta Hermione.

Je reste avec le reste de l'ordre, intervint Harry… il faut qu'on inspecte ce lieux…

Ne tarde pas de trop Harry…

Promis, je serais pas long mon cœur… dit-il avant d'embrasser Ginny.

La nouvelle fut vite le tour à l'hôpital pour sorcier. Le jeune Malefoy et la Miss Blake avaient été retrouvés. Meredith était entre la vie et la mort et les mages semblaient sceptique pour son cas. Il fallait attendre de voir comment elle allait passer la nuit. D'après l'archimage des urgences, elle aurait subit des sorts impardonnables à répétition et de manière très violente. Il était même étonné qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Pour Bayron, le diagnostic fut plus rassurant. Il faudrait plusieurs jours d'hospitalisation mais il allait s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles. Ses parents ne le quittait pas une minute et Drago refusa toute visite qui pourrait le fatiguer comme le préconisait les mages alloué à ce patient.

Harry passa comme promit une heure après à l'hôpital accompagné de Dakota, restée au Terrier pendant l'assaut et prit de ses nouvelles. Une fois soulagé, il ramena la Serdaigle au château.

Je crois qu'il serait bon de ne pas les faire attendre davantage n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry en direction de Dakota.

Je vous en laisse les honneur… je ne tiens pas trop à ce qu'on sache ma coopération dans cette histoire…

Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Raison personnel, professeur…répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Très bien, allez donc vous reposer dans votre dortoirs alors, je vais aller leur annoncer.

Merci professeur Potter.

C'est à moi de vous dire merci Miss Wilson.

Harry frappa à la porte du cours de sortilèges et le professeur Flikwick lui ouvrit.

Ah… monsieur le directeur… que puis-je pour vous?

Hé bien, commença t-il a dire avant de chercher son fils du regard avec un sourire… hé bien… je voulais être le premier à vous annoncer que Bayron a été retrouvé et conduit à St Mangouste pour y être rétablit!

C'est vrai papa? Demanda Dorian sans faire attention aux convenances élèves-professeurs prévu depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard

Oui… il va bien

Par Merlin… soupira EJ en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche…

Vous viendrez me rejoindre à la fin de ce cours afin que je vous conduise tous le voir.

Oh, quelle joie Harry… s'exclama le professeur en lui serrant la main… J'ai toujours su que monsieur Malefoy s'en sortirait!

Pa…heu professeur Potter?

Oui Dorian?

On ne pourrait pas venir maintenant?

Et votre devoir sur la lévitation secondaire? S'indigna le professeur

Comme si on avait la tête à ça, pesta Roy tout aussi impatient que les autres héritiers d'en savoir plus.

Très bien… exceptionnellement, vous pouvez venir, décida Harry. Il me faut également prévenir le reste de notre famille… vous m'excuserez professeur… termina Harry avant de fermer la porte au passage de Dawn.

Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'on lui avait lui-même raconter et récupéra l'ensemble des enfants présent à Poudlard.

Après quelques heures d'attentes, Drago accepta des visites par groupe de 3 à raison de 5 min par groupe et vérifia à la seconde près que tout le monde respect cette échéance.

Ginny et Harry furent les premier avec Dorian à le voir. Ginny lui sauta presque dessus et se fit disputer par son gendre. Mais Bayron ne lui en voulu pas, bien au contraire… un peu de chaleur humaine lui fit le plus grand bien. Dorian se rapprocha à son tour et lui adressa un soupire de soulagement.

Bon retour par mis nous…neveu…dit-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie

C'est bon de te revoir tonton…

Tu nous a fait une peur bleue tu sais…

Je m'en doute…

Remarque maintenant, on est incollable sur ce qui peut se trouver dans la réserve de la bibliothèque… il y a quelques ouvrages qui t'intéresseront sûrement…lui sourit-il avec des sous-entendus complices.

Oh… j'ai hâte alors.

Les autres sont là aussi, mais ton cerbère de père les empêche d'entrer… Ils te saluent…

Oh… c'est gentil…

C'est normal tu sais…Tu reviens de loin… on se demande comment tu as pu tenir aussi longtemps…

Un ange…

Quoi?

Bon, laissez-le maintenant… il est fatigué, intervint Drago en invitant les Potter à sortir

Un ange ou un esprit veillait sur moi… je pouvais sentir sa présence… surtout à la fin…

Allez, oust! Dehors tout le monde, s'indigna Drago en fermant presque la porte au nez de son beau-père.

**137. Retour à la normal… ou presque**

Le retour de Bayron fit la une de tous les journaux sorciers et même moldus. Seul l'explication de sa captivité. Pour les moldus, il s'agissait d'une histoire de kidnapping qui finissait bien grâce à l'intervention d'une unité spéciale de la police londonienne.

Poudlard fut en ébullition durant plusieurs jours en exposant toutes les théories de son retour et du lieux où il se trouvait que les journaux rapportaient. Pour la gazette du sorcier, Bayron s'était tout simplement kidnappé pour une histoire de rançon stupide que voulait pas payer son père. Plus le NewsWeeks relatait la vérité avec l'implication de Blake et le complot d'ancien mangemorts ou d'ancien adepte de la fraternité, plus la gazette exposait de nouvelles preuves douteuses pour alimenter sa théorie. Drago, déjà bien énervé par toute cette histoire, craqua totalement à la lecture d'un soit disant relevé bancaire de l'agresseur accrédité de plus de 5324 gallions deux jours avant la réapparition de son fils. Il déboula tel une tornade de force cinq à la rédaction de la gazette et menaça devant tous Rita Skeeter de la trainer en justice pour préjudice morale envers sa famille et lui-même. Le ton monta très vite entre les deux personnages mais Drago eu le dessus en lui rappelant qu'un journaliste digne de se nom se devait de livrer la vérité à ses lecteurs, pas ses fantasmes les plus fou. Rita fut tellement morte de honte qu'après le départ de Drago, elle s'en prit à ses employer. Le lendemain, tous avaient donné leurs démissions et postulés au NewsWeek. Rita du faire des excuses publiques pour éviter de fermer son journal.

Quinze jours venaient de s'écouler depuis le retour de Bayron au sein de sa famille. Il était maintenant rétablit physiquement et prêt à retourner à Poudlard.

A l'initiative de nombreux élèves, Poudlard organisa un bal le jour de la saint-valentin pour accueillir Bayron comme il se le devait. L'histoire de sa disparition l'avait rendu encore plus célèbre qu'il ne l'était déjà et le côté victime sauvé à temps, le rendit plus que séduisant aux yeux de nombreuses jeunes filles de l'école. Ginny et Hermione argumentèrent également qu'avec le poids de la nouvelle menace, un peu de gaîté et de frivolité ne seraient pas de trop en ce moment. Harry accepta donc d'agrandir la liste des invités classiques, c'est à dire les élèves plus le corps professoral, en rajoutant les parents et de nombreux notables du ministère. Tout était donc prêt pour accueillir le jeune héritier en héros. La grande salle fut décorée avec un thème lié à la nature. De nombreuses cascades improvisées s'écoulaient le long des piliers qui servaient également de support pour les plantes montantes.

Lorsque Bayron arriva au milieu de ses parents, la foule rassemblée arrêta net leurs discussions et se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Drago et Lily qui avait plus l'habitude que Bayron avancèrent la tête haute, digne et majestueux. Leur fils, toujours un peu faible, fut sous le choc puis complètement gêné par tant de sollicitude. Son regard s'arrêta pourtant vers une paire yeux bleus qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il lui fit un sourire discret et avança avec plus d'assurance. Bayron pensa quand même que peu de l'assemblé se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation actuelle. Il ne pouvait oublier que Blake avait le grimoire de Merlin et qu'il était déterminé à s'en servir contre cette société à peine remit de la dernière guerre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à la table d'honneur et Bayron fit un clin d'œil à celle des héritiers afin de les saluer. Harry fit un long discours afin de rappeler les circonstance de ce drame, en évitant certains détails compromettant pour quelques étudiants…, puis donna le coup d'envoie de la première danse. Bayron se leva et se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait celle qu'il voulait comme première cavalière.

Bonsoir Dakota…

Bonsoir Bayron, ravie de te revoir en vie…dit-elle avec émotion discrète.

Merci… Je crois qu'on a une danse à finir tous les deux…sourit-il avec assurance. Henri, tu permets? Demanda t-il au cavalier de Dakota.

Bien sur, Bayron, je t'en pris!

L'héritier proposa son bras à la Serdaigle et l'emmena au centre de la salle. De nombreux couples s'avancèrent à leurs tours se mirent à tournoyer au rythme de la valse. Bayron se laissa bercer par le moment comme il avait pu l'être au bal de Noël, mais une sensation nouvelle s'empara de lui. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien à son contact. Il se sentait en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait plus jamais lui arriver. Cette même sensation qui lui avait permit de tenir… Cette même sensation que son ange lui avait procuré pendant un mois. Il en oublia le nom de sa cavalière, et toute la haine qu'il avait pu avoir durant presque 5 ans. Il voulait juste continuer à danser avec elle encore et encore mais le cavalier officiel le ramena à la réalité en la réclamant d'un tapement à l'épaule. Bayron s'arrêta et la regarda avec un nouveau regard, plus tendre, plus reconnaissant qu'avant.

J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir depuis quelques semaine, Dakota. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi que je peux être là ce soir. Je te dois un remerciement…alors de tout mon cœur… Merci Dakota, lui avoua t-il discrètement en la regardant sourire, puis il continua. Accepterais-tu d'être mon amie? Lui demanda t-il solennellement

Je…enfin…oui…je veux bien Bayron…avec plaisir.

La Serdaigle lui sourit à nouveau avant de suivre son cavalier dans une danse plus rythmée.

Sur la table d'honneur, Drago et Lily s'y retrouvèrent seul. Un froid régnait entre les deux époux et rien, pas même le visage épanoui de leurs fils lors de sa première danse ne brisa la glace. Lily aurait voulu pleurer, le supplier, l'implorer de la regarder à nouveau mais elle savait que son mari avait autant d'orgueil que tous les hommes réunis ce soir. Si rien de se passait cette nuit, leur couple était perdu, elle en était consciente. Drago lui en voulait depuis le fameux soir de la disparition de leurs fils et plus les jours passaient plus la distance entre les deux s'installait. Ils avaient fini par faire chambre à part mi janvier. C'est alors que l'orchestre se mit à jouer une valse gravée dans leur souvenir. Lily regarda de biais Drago en espérant une réaction de sa part mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Drago se leva et sorti de la salle. A ce moment là, Lily aurait voulu mourir sur place. C'était fini. Elle baissa les yeux pour essayer d'échapper un temps soit peu à la cruelle réalité de son couple. Que devait-elle faire…accepter? Se battre? Non, ça, elle n'en avait plus la force… Elle respira alors très lentement, et revit presque toute sa vie au ralentit, son enfance, la guerre, le voyage dans le temps, leur premier baiser, la mort de Dumbledore, son pardon, leur mariage, leur première nuit, la naissance de Bayron, le duel avec Lucius, son réveil, la naissance de Sirius Junior et de Stanley…ils étaient si heureux…Elle était sur le point de craquer quand une main saisit la sienne, la levant de force en direction de la piste. Lily ne chercha pas à savoir qui était son cavalier, sûrement un notable qui voulait se faire voir, au mieux, c'était Harry. Mais, une fois sur place, accompagné par Sa valse, elle se nicha dans les bras de l'homme en question tel un vieux réflexe jamais oublier.

Pardon Lily… Je te mérite pas…

Se laissant maintenant submerger par ses larmes, elle serra encore plus fort son mari pour lui faire comprendre que peu importe les épreuves, peu importe les disputes, peu importe les différents qu'ils pouvaient avoir, elle l'aimait de toute ses forces et l'aimerait toujours.

Quelques mètres plus loin, EJ et Roy dansaient tranquillement à une distance tout juste raisonnable pour le père de la première. L'héritière leva sa tête pour croiser le regard de sa moitié et lui fit un tendre sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une telle proximité et ils se rapprochèrent pour s'enlacer devant tous.

Ron devint rouge de rage à cette vision. Il avait prévenu le soupirant de sa fille qu'il devait se tenir à carreau et là, il …il lui … oui, il lui mettait la main presque jusqu'aux… ah non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, pas avec sa fille aînée… pas avec sa Mily… Il bondit de sa chaise et avança vers le couple d'un pas décidé et vif. Sans dire un mot, il prit Roy par le col et l'attira dans une salle qu'il prit soin de fermer à clef. Ron pouvait entendre EJ et Hermione le sommer d'ouvrir et lança un sort d'insonorisation pour être tranquille.

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête jeune homme? Lui demanda t-il en le donna une tacle sur le crane

Je… je…Monsieur Weasley, j'aime EJ. Je l'aime de plus profond de mon cœur.

Je l'espère bien… parce que si tu te moque de ma fille…je te jure que…

Je l'aime, coupa Roy avec force. Pour être honnête avec vous, je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour et je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle. Elle est tellement…vivante, pleine de vie… je me sens vraiment chanceux qu'elle soit avec moi.

C'est pas pour autant que vous devez vous tripoter devant moi et en public.

C'est pas si évident que ça monsieur Weasley. On est plus des enfants et…

JE TE COUPE TOUT DE SUITE! SI TU INSINUE QUE VOUS… VOUS AVEZ…JE TE JURE QUE TU NE SORS PAS VIVANT DE CETTE PIECE!

Monsieur Weasley…rétorqua Roy en s'asseyant. Je considère EJ comme la femme de ma vie. Je n'en connaîtrais aucune autre qu'elle et je veux faire les choses comme il faut avec elle. Je me serais pas permis de faire ce que vous insinuer.

Ouf…soupira Ron. Je reconnais bien là ma fille…affirma Ron sans savoir à quel point Roy avait du mal à freiner les ardeur de sa fille.

Monsieur Weasley?

Quoi?

Me permettrez-vous de demander à EJ d'être ma fiancée d'ici quelques temps?

Hein? Non! Répondit-il surprit.

Oh…sursauta Roy. Remarquez, je m'y attendais un peu. Mais sachez bien que personne ne l'aimera autant que je l'aime. Et j'attendrais d'avoir votre permission avant de le lui demander.

(Soupire) C'est bon…tu l'as…mais c'est bien parce que tu es le goal de Gryffondor et que tu m'ais assez sympathique…Abuse pas de ma confiance pour lui faire un marmo dans mon dos! Je t'interdis de la mettre enceinte avant que vous soyez marié! Suis-je bien clair ?

Absolument monsieur Weasley sourit Roy avant de serrez la main de Ron.

Et pas un mot …

Ce n'étais pas mon intention… du moins pas maintenant…

**138. Et si…**

Le dernier weekend de mars donna les prémices du retour des beaux jours. Il faisait bon en ce dimanche après-midi et Bayron s'isola au pied d'un arbre pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas épargner. Il se demanda intérieurement ce qui pouvait encore lui arriver d'autre. Il semblait avoir tout vu d'imaginable à cet instant. Son isolement fut coupé par l'arrivée des deux personnes qu'il adorait le plus après ses parents, Dorian Potter, son oncle et ami, et Emily-Jane Weasley, sa grande cousine enfin EJ si on ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de cette dernières.

On peut se joindre à toi? Demanda Dorian

Quelle question… souffla Bayron en lui faisant de la place

On n'aime pas te voir seul, ajouta EJ

Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, rétorqua Bayron en pointant du doigt Dawn qui essayait d'échapper à son petit-ami Serdaigle devenu un peu trop collant à son goût.

Elle qui avait déjà du mal avec l'idée d'avoir un copain, rigola EJ… après ça, elle va fuir toute approche masculine…

En parlant de ça EJ, comment ça va avec Roy? Demanda Bayron

Un peu mieux depuis le bal de la saint-valentin, Roy est juste un peu bizarre parfois mais dans l'ensemble ça va… Et toi, des nouvelles de la Serpen… heu… Meredith?

Elle revient la semaine prochaine à Poudlard mais entre elle et moi… même si on a eut une expérience qui laisse des traces… dès que je pense à elle, je vois son père…

Légèrement délicat, murmura Dorian

Tu ne l'aimes plus alors? Demanda EJ avec une arrière pensée pour sa meilleure amie.

Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus…Nos vies sont à jamais liées. Elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur. On a été lié l'un à l'autre durant ce temps… Elle a tellement souffert à cause de moi, j'estime avoir une dette envers elle… j'ai envie de la protéger, et l'empêcher de souffrir…

Hé, regardez, il y a une inscription sur cet arbre! Intervint Dorian

Tu as raison, reprit EJ intriguée. On dirait un cœur… Oui c'est un cœur, continua t-elle en se levant. Par Merlin, les garçons… Regardez! Se sont les initiales de….

James Potter et Lily Evans… Mes grand-parents, coupa Dorian en mettant les doigts dessus histoire de réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Aille!

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bayron inquiet.

Je me suis juste coupé avec une écharde… grogna Dorian.

Petite chocotte, se moqua EJ en lui prenant son doigt. Fait moi voir son gros bobo…

Mince, j'ai mis du sang sur l'inscription, poursuivit Dorian sans faire attention à la remarque de sa cousine… Hé… regardez, on dirait que….

Ca disparaît… Comme si l'arbre l'avalait…

C'est …. Le cœur, il ….

S'ouvre, termina Dorian

L'arbre où James Potter avait déclaré sa flamme secrète à Lily Evans, la seule fille de l'école à l'ignorer, venait de boire littéralement le sang du jeune Dorian Potter. A chaque infime goutte ingurgitée, un trou s'agrandissait suivant les contour du cœur gravé par la baguette du maraudeur. Une petite lumière indescriptible indiqua que quelques chose se trouvait au fond du tronc. Instinctivement, Dorian s'y intéressa et y mit la main. Il n'y eu pas le temps de sortir l'étrange objet que l'arbre l'aspira à son tour de la même manière qu'avec son sang. Bayron et EJ furent pris de panique et essayèrent de le retenir. Le seul résultat de cette action inconsciente fut d'y en être entraîner à leurs tours.

Ils se sentirent tomber tel une chute du haut de la tour de Gryffondor sans balais pour les recevoir avant de se sentir expulser du tronc et de se retrouver à nouveau devant celui-ci.

Le cœur s'est refermé! S'exclama EJ

C'était quoi? Demanda Dorian pensif

Aucune idée, répondit Bayron. Le principal c'est qu'on soit saint et sauf…mais il faut qu'on aille en parler aux autres, à Grand'Pa surtout…

Ils traversèrent le parc en direction du château d'un pas décidé et impatient, remontant leurs écharpes sur leurs nez face au froid soudain qui les attaquait. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de répondre aux vagues bonjour que certains élèves prononcèrent. En entrant dans la grande salle, EJ tilta sur un détails assez troublant à ses yeux.

Hé, le tableau de Dumbledore n'est plus là!

Il a peut-être été déplacé ou mis en restauration, proposa Dorian qui pressa EJ en tirant sur son écharpe pour avancer..

Ils montèrent les escaliers magique et arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui avait apparemment un peu abusé sur sa consommation de vin proposé par son tableau voisin.

Mot di patze…

Capucin ailé

Capuquoi? Demanda la grosse dame avant que quelqu'un de la salle commune ne la fasse taire en ouvrant le passage.

Une jeune fille, au vu de la jupe et des collants qu'elle portait, avança sous une pile de livre dans ses bras ce qui cachait le visage. EJ ressentit une étrange sensation lorsque celle-ci la frôla légèrement.

Ah, salut vous! Je reviens dans dix minutes, je vais reposer ces livres à la bibliothèque, un autre élève pourrait en avoir besoin… s'écria la jeune fille très rapidement.

Les trois héritiers ne la calculèrent même pas et profitèrent de l'ouverture pour entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle, un choc immobilisa Dorian et Bayron sur place. EJ percuta Dorian avant de se rendre compte de ce qui les avait stopper net.

Mais … Mais… Où sont nos escaliers? Comment va t-on faire pour aller dans notre chambre? Et … où sont nos coupes de quidditch?

Sans dire un mot, presque blasé, Bayron s'avança vers la bibliothèque de la pièce, se mit sur ses pointes de pied en tâtonnant de sa main le haut du meuble. Il y saisit quelque chose et soupira d'agacement. D'un geste vif, il montra un livre rouge à Dorian qui le reconnu très facilement.

Mais… Aly avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas remonter le temps plus d'une fois dans sa vie! EJ, je veux bien mais nous….

Je n'en sais rien Dorian, mais il est sur que le notre se trouve sous bonne garde dans notre chambre…

On a remonter le temps? Demanda EJ stupéfaite et enthousiaste à la fois

J'en ai bien peur… répondit Dorian en regardant la pièce.

Je ne serais pas aussi affirmatif que toi…murmura Bayron. Je commence à me méfier des apparences… elles sont toujours trompeuses.

Leur conversation fit très vite interrompu par l'arrivée de quelques Gryffondor qui devait rentrer sans doute dans leurs quartiers. Les héritiers furent prit de panique à l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec des élèves et de se faire prendre. Leur angoisses furent total quand ils aperçurent le visages des élèves en question. Se tenait devant eux, un jeune Harry Potter main dans la main avec Ginny Weasley, Ron à côté de sa sœur et Hermione tenant quelque chose de vivant dans ses bras à gauche de Drago Malefoy.

_----------------------Note de l'auteur --------------------_

_Bonsoir à tous._

_Ce petit chapitre est mon 139ème si on oublie le premier qui est en fait un résumé de l'opus 1. Avec ce chapitre, Les Temps D'après deviens la fiction la plus longue de la bibliothèque du site que je fréquente dépassant ainsi celle de Calypsotitaua, **Harry Potter et le devoir d'essiation**. Comme le savent certains de mes lecteurs, Caly et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amitié (je crois qu'on peut l'appeler comme ça) depuis plusieurs mois. Ce chapitre est donc tout spécial pour toutes les deux et je voulais lui rendre hommage pour tout le talent dont elle nous fait profiter tous les soirs. Nous voulions vous faire un petit clin d'œil et après de nombreuses heures de réflexion voilà un premier résultat. Un autre chapitre suivra demain en complément de celui-ci mais je vous invite à lire la version de son opus 2 **Harry Potter et l'étoile elfique** au chap 80. Par la même occasion, je vous remercie de votre soutient et de votre assiduité. Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant pour un auteur que de voir ses lecteurs passionné comme vous l'êtes dans les reviews ou sur le forum. Du fond de mon cœur … Merci cher lecteur!_

**139. Un air de famille**

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Dorian ne put s'empêcher de sourire à voir ses parents au même age que lui. Il regarda à nouveau Bayron puis EJ avec un regard complice avant de respirer profondément. Dorian et Bayron avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation en se retrouvant devant les maraudeurs alors qu'EJ y était beaucoup moins préparée. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait, et encore moins imaginer que c'était son père et sa mère devant elle. Au regard de Dorian, un frisson parcourut tout son corps et elle reposa son regard sur eux. Il n'y avait rien de commun de voir ses parents si jeune… encore moins de les imaginer adolescent. EJ fut à nouveau prise par un sursaut quand un bruit étrange s'échappa du bout de tissus que tenait sa mère. La jeune Hermione chuchota quelques mot tendre à…un bébé…mais…EJ n'en revenais pas… Pourquoi sa mère tenait un enfant ? Elle était censé être diplômée à sa naissance… et mariée. Après vérification, EJ remarqua aucune alliance au doigt en question et se tourna vers Dorian, en pleine détresse.

Dorian… murmura t-elle en faisant attention de ne pas se faire entendre des cinq autres… ce sont…

Oui EJ… lui confirma Dorian tout aussi discrètement avant de recevoir un coup de coude de sa voisine pour lui indiquer la direction d'Hermione et de l'enfant.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'en sais rien. Peut-être Bayron…

Je vous signal que nos parents avaient fini leurs études à nos naissances, rétorqua Bayron presque blessé dans son orgueuil de Malefoy. Je ne suis pas un enfant illégitime…ajouta t-il comme il avait l'habitude de faire vu que c'est parents c'était marié en secret durant la guerre et que pour beaucoup seul ses deux frères cadet était les héritiers officiels.

Hé… le prend pas mal… c'est que tu es l'aîné de nous tous… mais c'est vrai que c'est assez étrange…

Il n'y a pas que le bébé qui est étrange… continua Bayron… Je me demande si on a bien remonter le temps… Tu as vu tes parents Dorian ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils s'étaient séparer au milieu de leur septième année… et là, ils se tiennent par la main…

Et les miens sont distants alors qu'il sont censer se fiancer dans quelques mois… continua EJ avant de regarder de biais à nouveau sa mère… cette image de mère protectrice la perturbait profondément.

Les héritiers ne furent pas les seuls à se concerter sur la situation pas vraiment anodine. Les autres semblaient tout aussi emporté dans une conversation qui ne semblait pas finir. Et puis, d'un seul coup, le jeune Drago haussa le ton

- Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Explosa Drago en s'approchant d'eux. Vous pouvez pas parler à haute voix au lieu de ruminer comme des rats ?

Ej se retourna alors vers le membre de sa famille qu'elle appréciait le moins et fixa à nouveau l'enfant que tenait sa mère.

C'est qui ça ? Demanda EJ à celle qui serait sa mère.

C'est mon fils, répondit le jeune Drago d'un air supérieur aux yeux d'EJ.

Quoi ? S'exclama Bayron en regardant à nouveau l'enfant que tenait Hermione

C'est…c'est…balbutia EJ en pointant du doigt Hermione et Drago alternativement. C'est votre en…enfant ? Questionna t-elle avec un dégoût profond, imaginant sa mère avec le père de Bayron en train… de le concevoir.

Drago la regarda faire et tira une grimace des plus … séduisante… Elle en rigola presque intérieurement avant de l'entendre répondre.

- Quelle idée ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules

- Ouf, soupira EJ laissant partir ainsi l'image écœurante qui venait de s'installer dans sa tête.

- Comme tu dis... ajouta Bayron en regardant EJ du coin de l'œil.

Mais qui c'est ? Réalisa t-il d'un seul coup.

C'est Eben, lui répondit Drago froidement… comme elle pouvait le connaître adulte. Eben, mon fils.

- Qui ? S'exclama Bayron complètement choqué et stupéfait. Mais… enfin… je… balbutia-t-il en se répétant le prénom dans sa tête…sans trouver une quelconque trace dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu as un frère ? Chuchota Dorian tout aussi surprit à l'oreille de son neveu.

- Pas que je saches… murmura t-il

- Bah apparemment, si ! Rétorqua EJ d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- J'aurais deux mots à dire à mon père, en rentrent, lança Bayron, songeur, il va falloir qu'il m'explique...et qu'il l'explique à ma mère...ajouta t-il à lui-même.

- Tu crois que ta mère est au courant ? Demanda Dorian.

- J'en… j'en sais rien...

- Ok, soupira Drago en se prenant la tête entre les mains, visiblement ce sont bien des Gryffondor pour fabuler comme ça. Vous cherchez quoi? A vous rendre intéressant peut-être? Lança t-il avec arrogance.

- Nous au moins, on a pas d'enfants à 17 ans ! Rétorqua EJ piqué au vif en pensant au fond d'elle qu'il était vraiment aussi détestable que le laissait dire sa légende.

- On n'a pas encore 17 ans EJ, lui fit remarquer Bayron avec un sous-entendu gros comme un Dragon.

- t ils continuent en plus! S'énerva Drago. Je ne vous permets pas de me juger, ni moi, ni mon fils! Je ne permet à personne de le faire et encore moins à des personnes que je ne connais pas. Clair?

- Parle-le moi encore une fois comme tu viens de le faire, s'indigna EJ. Et je vais te montrer ce dont une Weasley est capable! Répliqua la Gryffondor excédée par les manières du père de Bayron.

- Du calme EJ... je te rappel que c'est mon... enfin... tenta de la calmer Bayron en vain.

- On est pas là pour ça EJ... poursuivi Dorian qui voulait avant tout ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

- Weasley? Intervint à ce moment Ron. De… de où? Ginny? Demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers sa sœur.

- Je… je ne connais pas, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oh ça suffit, s'énerva Drago de nouveau. Vous allez nous dire clairement sui vous êtes et ce que vous foutez là

- On est personne... répondit précipitamment Dorian. Et on va s'en aller.. ajouta t-il en s'inquiétant des conséquences de cette rencontre sur leurs avenirs.

- Et bien voilà, pas si bête les Gryffondor, ironisa Drago devant un EJ bouillante.

- REPETE CA? Hurla EJ

- EJ... calme toi, tenta de l'apaiser son cousin...s'il te plait… calme-toi.

- S'il te plait EJ... laisse le parler, lui demanda Bayron qui avait du mal à la temporiser.

- Mais laisse-là finir voyons! Le chercha Drago. Dis moi fillette pour qui tu te prends? Tu crois me faire peur peut-être? Insista le Serpentard

- Tu devrais faire attention a ton arrogance "cousin"... lui lança EJ avec le ton le plus glacial qu'il était possible d'avoir accompagné de son célèbre regard tueur. Tu ne me connais pas non plus... beaucoup se sont risqués à tord de se frotter de trop près, ajouta t-elle toute aussi menaçante.

- EJ... fait gaffe à ce que tu dis... on sait rien de là où nous sommes, lui fit remarquer Bayron paniqué.

- On doit rien dire ça pourrait altérer le ... enfin tu comprends EJ, je t'en pris maintenant calme-toi… l'implora Dorian.

- Cousin tu es une Weasley c'est ça? Un Malefoy dans la famille des Weasmoche, plutôt mourir! Lança Drago avec un air dégoûté alors que Dorian et Bayron retinrent EJ de lui refaire les traits de son visage.

- Malefoy, je te conseille de retirer ça tout de suite! Lui fit remarquer Ginny.

- Techniquement... enfin... écoutez... tenta de commencer Dorian. On a eu un petit soucis quand nous étions dans le parc...Commença à dire Dorian.

- On a fait en quelques sorte un bon dans le temps… commença Bayron en essayant lui-même de s'y convaincre.

- Il faut juste qu'on sache comment repartir, poursuivit Dorian en regardant son père.

- Et le livre? Le coupa EJ en pensant avoir une idée lumineuse. Il ne peut pas nous aider ?

- Non... sermonna Dorian. EJ... sache te la fermer stp parfois...Fini par dire Dorian, fatigué de devoir lui parler avec des pincettes.

- Hé! Rouspéta EJ en colère.

- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai, explosa de nouveau Drago. Manquez plus que ça. Potter, la prochaine fois, tu ne m'embarques pas là dedans ok! Et je te conseille de le faire repartir de la ou ils viennent.

- Vas-t-en si c'est ce que tu veux, lui répondit le concerné. Un livre? Reprit-il en s'arrêtant quelques seconde Quel genre? Demanda-t-il au trio devant lui d'un air assez curieux.

- Rien... s'empressa de répondre Bayron. Faites comme si vous n'avez rien entendu... On devait retourner à l'arbre... c'est de la que tout a commencé, reprit le garçon en direction des deux autres.

- Nianiania...pesta EJ en se moquant de son cousin si parfait…

- Quel arbre? Insista Harry ce qui gêna Dorian profondément… il connaissait trop bien l'esprit curieux de son père pour croire qu'il puisse se contenter de cette réponse.

- Un arbre, bientôt ils vont nous dire une rose, perdit patience Drago. Et puis quoi encore.

- Celui de mes arrières ...heu... de James et Lily Potter, se rattrapa Bayron avant de se pincer les lèvres « Fait attention à ce que tu dis… fait attention Malefoy… »

- Qui ça? S'emporta Harry. QUI CA? Comment peux-tu connaître cet arbre? Qui t'en a parlé? QUI ES-TU ? Rugit-il d'un seul coup à en faire sursauter son fils, peu habitué à ce genre d'emportement de sa part.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche... comprit Dorian. J'ai une drôle de sensation...

- Et bien il était temps que tu t'énerves Potter, les coupa Drago.

Je crois que tu as raison Dorian... fit remarquer Bayron. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal... conclu t-il songeur. Tain EJ... j'espère que tu as rien dit qui aurait changé le cours de choses.

- Hé! Versez votre venin sur le blondinet ... se défendit EJ. Pourquoi tout de suite m'accuser !

- Faites pas les sourds! Je veux une réponse! MAINTENANT! Les coupa Harry.

Blondinet? Réagit Drago. C'est de moi que tu parles Weasmoche?

TU PEUX REPETER CA, explosa EJ en réaction à l'insulte avant de blanchir de l'annonce de son cousin.

- Je suis ton fils... répondit Dorian. Enfin je suis censé être ton fils... compléta t-il.

- Impossible, réagit Harry. Drago a un fils, pas moi

- C'est assez compliqué en fait... surenchérit Bayron, on va vous faire grâce des détails.

- Tu vois Potter, toi aussi ton jour viendra… siffla Drago. Le pauvre enfant.

- Pas encore, rétorqua EJ avec un sourire avant de regarder Ron puis Hermione.

- Et… et toi qui es-tu? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Je suis pas sur que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir... plaisanta EJ en se rappelant son père décrire sa mère à cette époque « Elle passait son temps dans les bouquins…et se préoccupait plus du classement par ordre alphabétique des œuvres littéraires que de choisir des vêtements assortis le matin »…

- Tu as raison je… je ne veux pas savoir. Répondit sa mère comme elle le pensait.

- Moi si ! Intervint Ron faisant ainsi sursauter l'héritière.

- Disons qu'on me dit souvent que je suis ma mère en rousse avec le caractère de mon père... avec quelques options supplémentaire…continua t-elle en regardant sa tante…dois-je faire un dessin? Reprit-elle en se tournant vers ses parents. Ou demander à Malefoy père de le faire?


	17. Chapitre 140 à 144

140. **Questions et réponses**

Dorian sentit qu'il était temps de calmer les choses. Encore quelques réplique comme ça et il n'allait plus pouvoir retenir sa cousine. Il décida d'intervenir une bonne fois pour toute et d'abréger cette rencontre… enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait sans trop y croire.  
- Bon écoutez... je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là... mais ce n'est pas pour rien... comme d'habitude...alors peu importe qui nous sommes… il plus important est que nous repartions d'où on vient! On a rien à faire là! Intervint-il en coupa EJ. Sachez simplement que… enfin, nous sommes censé être vos…descendants…dit-il en regardant Harry. Bayron est ton fils Drago, reprit-il en se tournant vers le blond, et EJ, enfin Emily-Jane est ta fille, termina t-il en désignant Ron. Et moi, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis votre fils aînés à tous les deux…  
- Bon et bien… je crois que … enfin si tout ça est bien réel, c'est notre devoir de vous aider à repartir! Répondit Harry au grand soulagement de son fils.  
- Non, mais si on m'avait dit que les Gryffondor étaient si crédule que ça… je rêve là? On est en temps de guerre, ils débarquent de je ne sais où, et Saint-Potter offre son aide ! S'écria Drago  
- Mais tu as quoi dans les yeux? Tu les voit comme nous, non? Ils existent bien! Et tu ne peux pas dire que ce gosse n'est pas le tient! Regarde le nom d'un dragon! Intervint Ginny en montrant du doigt Bayron.  
- Ecoute... pèr...heu Drago...Par Merlin que ça me fait bizarre de t'appeler par ton prénom... je...peux te prouver qui je prétend être...  
- Et bien vas-y, prouves!  
- Tout petit, pour m'endormir... tu me, enfin mon père, me racontais des petites anecdotes de jeunesses... dont une toute particulière... "Tel une araigné... un Malefoy tisse sa toile... soit pour y attirer ses proies... soit pour y emprisonner …  
- Emprisonner ses ennemis...Coupa Drago de manière apparemment inconsciente.  
- Tu me disais également, que c'était une comptine que tous Malefoy apprenait petit... de père en fils...soupira Bayron en se remémorant des tendres souvenirs d'enfances  
- Il... il a raison Drago... Je t'ai entendue... Je t'ai entendue lorsque tu en parlais à Eben, argumenta Hermione  
- Par merlin, c'est pas possible... Vous devez repartir... Maintenant !  
- C'est ce qu'on se tue à vous dire! Le coupa EJ.  
- Tu baisses d'un ton! T'es parents on oublié de t'apprendre les bonnes manières ou quoi?  
- Redis ça Malefoy et je te fais ta fête! Dirent en même temps EJ et son père avant de se regarder surprit l'un comme l'autre…EJ pensa que son aversion envers son cousin devait être génétique…elle rigola presque au fond d'elle à cette idée.  
- Au tien la fifille prend la défense de son père. Tu n'as pas l'âme paternelle Weasley...  
- Oh mais mon père... est bien plus paternel que certain peuvent l'être... désolée Bayron… mais on peut pas dire qu'appeler son père "père" soit très... affectueux... après 16 ans... s'excusa EJ.  
- Je préfère ça... chacun son truc…pesta Bayron en levant les épaules. Sa relation avec son père lui convenait très bien comme ça… Il l'avait élevé sept ans tout seul et pour cela, il lui accordait tout son respect.  
- Vaut mieux "père" que "papounet" ou "mily"... plaisanta Dorian en bousculant EJ pour la taquiner un peu  
- Lui au moins à quelque chose dans la tête. Tu apprendras que la paternité et une histoire de respect, pas d'affection, rétorqua Drago sous l'approbation de Bayron.  
- Ah ouai... je suis sur que tu ferais moins le fier si tu savais qui était sa mère... ajouta EJ avant de se faire taire par les mains de Bayron.  
- Quelqu'un de respectable je suppose... non j'en suis sûre. Mais dis moi, toi qui a l'air d'avoir tant de chose à dire!  
- Ecoute ...Drago, se força à prononcer Bayron... peut importe qui est ma mère... il faut simplement nous aider a repartir... et Dorian, tu as raison... il faut retourner à l'arbre... est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur? Ca brillait avant qu'on le traverse...  
- Au que non! On ne fuit pas la conversation comme ça. Vous voulez repartir, on veux que vous repartiez alors on va tout faire pour. Mais avant Weasley, dit-il en s'approchant vers EJ, t'as une réponse à me fournir. ET PLUS VITE QUE CA!  
- Ok ... sourit-elle avec beaucoup de malice, mais avant asseyez-vous !  
- Non EJ... tu n'as pas intérêt! Rétorqua Dorian.  
- Ah ouai? Et tu crois vraiment qu'on a remonté le temps? Lui fit remarquer EJ  
- tu remarqueras le courage de TON fils, lança Drago vers Harry.  
- J'ai un doute également, poursuivit Bayron en faisant le point sur ce qu'il venait de vivre.  
- Hé! Oh mais le courage j'en ai... mais c'est surtout une question d'intelligence... rétorqua Dorian vexé dans son fond intérieur.  
- Je vais vous le dire... après tout c'est plus mon histoire que la tienne EJ... mais avant…je voudrais savoir qui est la mère de l'enfant... d'Eben... Demanda Bayron avec une idée en tête.  
- C'est... c'est Ange finit-il par dire d'une voix faible  
- Qui? S'interrogea Bayron qui ne connaissait aucune Ange d'aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait.  
- Ma soeur, achevât Harry répondant au regard interrogatif des trois autres  
- C'est qui celle la encore? Pesta EJ en regarda Drago tel une notable outragée par tant de décadences.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais...conclut Bayron…  
- Jamais loin des Potter ... plaisanta Dorian à en énerver le blond.  
- Ecoutez... je crois qu'on soit remonté dans le temps... il semblerait qu'on ne soit même plus dans la même …dimensions... enfin c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, poursuivit Bayron.  
- Tu vois un autre mot pour ça toi? Demanda Dorian  
- Trop cool, s'exclama EJ  
- On doit comprendre que rien n'est pareil chez vous... Je veux dire... Vous ne serez peut-être jamais nos enfants... demandant Ginny d'une voix faible.  
- Tu as encore une chance Weasley de ne pas finir ta vie avec lui, s'amusa Drago.  
- Non...répondit Bayron à Ginny.  
- Heu...balbutia Dorian en pensant à la remarque de Drago  
- Ca, ça m'étonnerais... vu qu'ils sont toujours en train de se papouiller... c'est dégoûtant d'ailleurs... ajouta EJ en pensant à ses parents.  
- M'en parle pas... Mais on peut pas en dire de même pour tes pseudos parents... En même temps, je suis sûre qu'ils pourront se passer de toi, reprit-il à croire qu'il la cherchait de toutes ses forces… encore une remarque et il avait bon… pensa EJ.  
- Je crois qu'on s'égare là...coupa Dorian redevenu sérieux.  
- Dans notre réalité... C'est fou ce que ça à l'air délirant à vous le raconter en fait...Essaya de commencer Bayron.  
- Un peu...murmura Dorian  
- Donc... pour nous... Harry n'a pas de sœur... et comment dire... heu... ma mère...est la fille d'Harry... elle a remonter le temps pour éviter l'épuration de sorciers qui était impure... elle a réussit, et ...enfin... vous êtes tombé amoureux... et après le collège... vous vous êtes mariés... je vous fait grâce du reste de l'histoire. Pour résumer, je suis ton fils mais aussi le petit-fils d'Harry. Je suis un Potter-Weasley-Black-Malefoy...  
- Le meilleur des mélanges... ajouta EJ en regardant son cousin avec fierté comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans ce genre de situation.

141. **A chacun son monde**

- Tu veux dire que dans ton monde... j'ai lié ma famille au Potter... Finalement, je me demande si Weasley c'était pas mieux…dit Drago en ne comprenant pas tout le sens de cette révélation.  
- Tu oublies ange Malefoy, tu as lié ton destin au mien...rectifia Harry  
- Hé bien... vu que Ginny et Harry se marient... Elle est ma tante... et toi mon cousin! Ne se pria pas de rectifier EJ avec un sourire machiavélique.  
- Par alliance... ajouta Bayron afin d'atténuer l'implication familiale d'EJ aux yeux de son père totalement dégoûté apparemment à cette annonce.  
- C'est déjà trop à mon goût, s'indigna EJ en repensant à toutes les remarques que le Drago de sa réalité lui avait fait depuis sa naissance…  
- EJ... c'est le mari de ma soeur dont tu parles... alors calme ta joie! Pesta enfin Dorian qui contrairement au reste de la famille, aimait assez son beau-frère.  
- Bien des choses n'arriveront pas... Je crois que... ça ne sert à rien d'en parler plus... Puisque l'on sait que dans notre monde, vous n'avez pas votre place. Le problème reste... Comment vous faire rentrer chez vous...  
- Nous étions devant l'arbre... EJ a remarqué l'inscription de tes parents, dit-il à Harry. et après un trou c'est formé. Dorian a vu quelque chose et ensuite nous avons été tous comme aspirés…  
- Tu oublie le bobo à son doigt... pauvre chéri... ironisa EJ  
- Hé! S'indigna Dorian  
- L'arbre s'est ouvert comme ça? Demanda Harry  
- Juste après que je me soit coupé le doigt, il a d'abord aspirer mon sang et ensuite, nous  
- Pour être exact, il t'a aspirer toi... et nous avons essayé de te retenir...reprit Bayron.  
- La meilleure idée de l'année, marmonna EJ.  
- Le sang... l'arbre de tes parents... bien sur Harry! Rappelle toi de ce que tu appris, Intervint Hermione. Ron! Le pouvoir du sang, marque de la descendance...continua t-elle dans un monologue incompréhensible pour les héritiers  
- La carte d'identité d'un homme: protection absolu... Mais bien sûr... Mais quelle rapport avec leur voyage, compléta Ron ce qui plongea une bonne fois pour toute les héritiers dans une confusion la plus totale.  
- Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur? C'est ça? Demanda t-elle en direction de Dorian.  
- Oui, j'aurais cru sentir une pierre. Elle était très chaude et froide à la fois  
- Une pierre qui... qui ferait voyager...murmura Hermione  
- Tu crois que ça peut être...Commença à dire Ron  
- Non elle a beaucoup de pouvoir mais pas celui-là, c'est pas elle  
- Bon quand vous aurez fini de jouer les merlins en herbes, on va peut-être prendre une décision intelligente et ramener tout ce petit monde d'ou il vient, reprit Drago sur un ton désinvolte.  
- On devrait retourner à l'arbre, proposa Bayron.  
- Impossible, affirma Hermione, le couvre feu est en route... Vous ne pouvez plus sortir... et Drago a raison, il faut se presser avant que les autres ne rentrent  
- Et tu proposes quoi? Rétorqua Drago  
- Dumbledore...  
- Drago: ça m'aurait étonné. Voilà ta seule réponse, allez voir ce vieux fou!  
- Redis encore ça et je t'envoie avec eux, dans leur monde ! S'écria Harry  
- AH NON! J'en ai déjà un MERCI BIEN! Rétorqua EJ avec force. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus aimable mais au moins ton père il est trop occupé pour polluer mon air... alors que celui-là, il serait bien capable de se retrouver avec nous à Poudlard alors merci MAIS NON MERCI  
- On aurait du emmener Roy avec nous, il aurait su te faire taire lui au moins... rigola Dorian  
- Pffff, protesta EJ  
- C'est bon, on arrête tout. Malefoy, tu rejoins TA salle commune. Hermione, tu les accompagnes au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry tu la suis, je pense que ça serait intéressant d'en savoir plus sur l'arbre. et Moi et Ron... bah on reste là, ça sert à rien d'attirer les regards. Intervint Ginny  
- Attends Ginny... Je peux savoir qui est Roy? Grogna Ron  
- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches...Répondit Bayron accompagné d'un oui de la tête d'EJ  
- Bah moi je vais le dire! S'amusa Dorian presque mort de rire.  
- Ah non, tu as mon sang dans tes veines, tu es ma fille, je veux savoir!  
- Aille ! Mon pied! S'écria Dorian pendant EJ enlevait son pied du sien.  
- Dorian, dis moi! Reprit Ron.  
- Désolée tonton, j'ai encore besoin de mes membres... mais saches juste que tu as 6 filles... toutes aussi furies les unes que les autres... un véritable enfer pour Bayron et moi...  
- Tu vois Ginny, tu n'es pas condamnée à être la seule fille de la maison. Seule fille? J'ai pas de garçon? Hermy... dis quelque chose!  
- Mais... qui te dis que je suis leurs mère Ron... on... je veux dire on est pas ensemble, ça doit être pareil là-vas non. Je te l'avais dis... on doit refaire notre vie... c'est ce qu'on a fait  
- Vous êtes pas ensemble? Demanda EJ.  
- Ah tu vois!  
- On... on n'est pas ensemble. Bon, il faudrait y aller. Ron, tu restes là...  
- Non je viens, j'ai... certaines questions qui demandent une réponse  
- Bon et bien, moi je reste.  
Le groupe se sépara donc à ce moment là. Dorian regarda sa mère s'éloigner d'eux au fur et à mesure qu'il quittait la salle commune et ne put se retenir d'avoir un pincement au cœur; sa mère était vraiment quelqu'un adolescente… il comprenait son père…Une fois dans le couloir principal, Drago et l'enfant dénommé Eben partirent dans une autre direction après avoir fait comprendre son agacement à Harry.  
- Drago: enfin, que je ne vous reprenne plus à me faire un truc dans le genre. Votre bordel, vous le faite tout seul.  
Harry, Hermione, Dorian et Bayron avancèrent assez rapidement tandis que Ron et EJ, traînait des pieds à l'arrière. EJ sentait que son père voulait lui parler…  
- EJ attends s'il te plait...  
- oui? dit-elle plus doucement...  
- Je...est-ce que... est-ce que je me dispute souvent avec... avec ta mère. Je veux dire, on est encore ensemble?  
- heu... oui... vous ...enfin, tu l'as demandé en mariage en septième année... et... enfin... je suis née quelques mois après  
- Ah... euh... on était ensemble quand...quand je lui ai demandé?  
- Oui... mais pas depuis très longtemps non plus... mon père me disait souvent que vous étiez trop bornés pour vous avouer vos sentiments à l'époque...et que c'était pour ça que tu avais attendu aussi longtemps  
- Je... je ne crois pas... pas dans notre monde et... une dernière question... je fais quoi comme boulot?  
- Tu es délégué à l'organisation d'évènement magique de la Grande-Bretagne, répondit-elle avec fierté…  
- Ah euh... d'accord.  
- Je vous entend encore très régulièrement vous dire que vous vous aimez... garde espoir...papa...  
- Mer... merci EJ...

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de l'ancien directeur. Dorian réalisa qu'il allait voir le célèbre Dumbledore… le sorcier qui avait été comme un père pour le sien. Lorsque Harry prononça le mot magique, ils montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans le bureau. Dumbledore fut tout naturellement très surprit par l'explication de la présence des trois héritiers et dut s'assoire après cette annonce.  
- Il me semble que tout vient de cette arbre en question. Je crois que pour une fois, enfin pas vraiment, ajouta t-il en regardant Harry avec de nombreux sous-entendus, nous allons passer outre la restriction…  
- Mais professeur? S'indigna Hermione.  
EJ fut surprise de voir sa mère se faire couper la parole aussi nettement et en rigola presque, se prenant un regard tueur d'Hermione.  
Ils redescendirent en direction du parc en prenant bien soin d'éviter l'ensemble des élèves. Harry leur proposa même sa fameuse cape invisible et les garçons se regardèrent ahuris, pestant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir eu à leur entrée à Poudlard.  
Planté devant l'arbre, Dumbledore l'examina très minutieusement avant de mettre son doigt à son menton pour s'aider à réfléchir.  
- Ils m'étonneront toujours James et Lily…murmura t-il avec une lueur dans ses yeux.  
- Il faudrait que Dorian se coupe à nouveau pour y verser quelques gouttes de son sang non? Demanda Hermione.  
- Bah voyons, protesta l'intéressé.  
- Elle a raison Dorian, reprit Bayron…  
- Chochotte, plaisanta EJ avant de recevoir à nouveau le regard tueur de sa mère.  
Dorian s' exécuta et comme quelques heures auparavant, l'arbre avala son sang avant de s'ouvrir en suivant les courbes du cœur. Une lumière que reconnaissait les héritiers s'échappa à nouveau et Dorian fut à nouveau attiré vers cette chose… cette pierre qui l'attendait…  
Dumbledore et Harry commencèrent a chercher des hypothèses et des théories concernant cette pierre étrange qu'avait décrit Dorian pendant ce que celui-ci s'avançait dangereusement sans que personne ne s'aperçoivent. Sans même réfléchir, il m'y la main dans le trou et essaya d'attraper la pierre. Il y juste le temps de la sortir du tronc que celle-ci devint encore plus lumineuse. Dorian commença à être aspirer par le centre de gravité de la pierre et Bayron suivit d'EJ eurent juste le temps de le l'attraper avant qu'ils ne disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient venus. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent à nouveau à Poudlard, et la chaleur de la fin de journée les obligèrent à enlever rapidement leurs écharpe. Dorian ouvra la main… la pierre était maintenant éteinte… sans vie… mais gardienne d'un souvenir plus qu'agréable…

142. **Histoire de belettes**

Les trois héritiers rentrèrent très rapidement en direction du château. Bayron et EJ s'échangeait leur impression tandis que Dorian regardait ce vulgaire caillou qu'était devenue la pierre. Voir son père à son âge lui avait fait un choc…au même titre que de voir les expressions de sa mère. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il avait rencontré le fameux Harry Potter… celui qui avait survécu… celui qu'on lui décrivait petit… avant de s'endormir. Dorian n'avait jamais vu son père de cette manière, il était son père, un point c'est tout… toute ces histoires de guerres, de mort, de Voldemort, étaient plus des comptes que des faits historiques. Mais là, il avait vu son père tel que les autres adultes l'avait vu. Il avait vu le héros de ses propres yeux. Tout était devenu différent pour lui. Les épreuves qu'il avait vécu n'était rien en comparaison à ce que son père avait du vivre. Lui avait des parents affectueux et protecteur, il avait un famille et pas d'ennemis près à le tuer à la moindre occasion. La seule chose qu'il avait vraiment vécu était la mort de Lisa, et même si cette pensée lui déchirait encore le cœur maintenant, si son père avait su être heureux et faire sa vie avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il pouvait lui aussi passer à autre chose et prendre sa vie en main. Tout ses problèmes parurent alors d'une futilité enfantine. Il mit alors la pierre dans sa poche, et tel un trésor inestimable, il la serra très fort, se promettant à lui-même de se reprendre et de vivre sa vie à fond. Au fond de lui, il venait de finir son deuil de Lisa et celui de son enfance.  
Bayron et EJ se disputaient légèrement au sujet du Drago qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Le blond essayait de justifier le comportement de son père alors que sa cousine le descendait avec toutes les armes possibles et imaginables.  
- Tu vas quand même pas défendre un type qui se croit le roi du monde quand même! Tu as vu de quel manière il m'a parlé?  
- Tu l'avais chercher EJ aussi… et tu sais bien que mon père réagit au quart de tour aussi!  
- Il se serait pas montré si prétentieux, je n'aurais rien dit!  
- Arrête de le traiter de prétentieux! Tu ne le connais pas EJ!  
- Et ça m'arrange… parfois je me demande comment ta mère fait pour le supporter.. Tu aurais du voir la scène qu'il lui a fait quand tu as disparus… Il lui en voulait… j'ai même entendu mes parents dire qu'ils allaient se séparer!  
- EJ… la vie de mes parents ne te regarde pas que je saches! Ils ont vécu énormément de choses que nous comprendrons jamais toi et moi… Alors je t'interdit de les juger ! s'écria Bayron. Mon père a été seul à m'élever jusqu'à ce que ma mère se réveille… Sept ans avec lui, seul… nos liens sont très fort et même si je l'appelle père…et pas papa… ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'aime pas… bien au contraire. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui et je sais que je peux compter sur lui comme sur moi-même. S'il est si distant de moi, c'est pour me laisser vivre ma propre expérience de la vie… c'est ça façon à lui de m'éduquer… elle en vaut largement d'autres.  
- Merci mon fils, intervint Drago qui partait à leur recherche… Je peux savoir où vous etiez? Nous étions fou d'inquiétude… reprit-il avec une pointe de colère. Vos nom apparaissaient pas sur… heu  
- La carte de grand'pa… je suppose, ajouta Bayron avant de faire un sourire à son père. Je suis désolé père, nous avons eu une… comment dire… une drôle d'expérience…Poudlard est un vrai terrain d'aventure à lui tout seul… nous allons bien.  
- Et on peut savoir où vous étiez? Demanda Drago sans voir la grimace d'EJ qui l'imitait en le caricaturant. Au cirque peut-être, ajouta t-il en se retournant vers sa cousine par alliance.  
- Très drôle… cousin! Si c'était le cas.. on vous y aurait sûrement vu… avec le dompteur de serpent…  
- Parle moi encore sur ce ton Weasley et…  
- C'est ça … des menaces… comme d'habitude… blablabla… et rien! Je n'ai pas peur de toi cousin! Disait-elle en insistant bien sur le cousin, histoire de le rabaisser au niveau qu'il méritait d'avoir à ses yeux, c'est à dire sous terre.  
- Parole de trop Emily-Jane… commença à dire Drago avant de sortir sa baguette et la transformer en belette… Voilà qui est mieux…dit-il en souriant… Un Weasley n'est pas un Weasley s'il n'est pas belette… ajouta t-il en rigolant des sautillements de l'animal.  
- Elle l'aura mérité, pensa Bayron avant de rire à son tour lorsque la belette le regarda d'un œil furieux près à attaquer. Elle va nous en vouloir pendant pas mal de temps… mais ça aura valu la peine… merci père…  
- C'est clair… EJ en belette… j'adore, ajouta Dorian mort de rire. Merci Drago…  
- Heu… de rien les enfants… ce fut un réel plaisir pour moi… termina t-il avant d'essayer de prendre l'animal des mains, évitant de se faire mordre par six fois. Ramenons cette chose à sa tanière!  
- Père… osa Bayron  
- Oui?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi mon grand… mais le répète à personne… Et toi aussi Potter… à personne, suis-je bien clair?  
- Oui Drago… on ne peut plus clair… perso, je ne tiens pas à marcher à quatre pattes… rigola Dorian en regardant EJ se débattre de toute ses forces des mains de son tortionnaire. Tonton Ron va te tuer…  
- J'en fais mon affaire celui-là… et s'il est pas content… commença t-il a dire avant de regarder EJ d'un air malicieux… il rejoindra sa progéniture, compléta t-il avant de rire avec son fils et son beau-frère de bon cœur.  
La relation Drago, Dorian et Bayron avait toujours été assez compliqué et simple à la fois. Harry était très occupé en tant que directeur et c'était Drago qui avait représenté la présence masculine durant leur enfance. Lorsqu'ils avaient grandit, Drago s'était peu à peu effacé pour laisser de la place à sa femme et à Harry et avait commencer à s'intéressé à sa carrière professionnel. Ce moment à trois, leur firent donc un bien fou.  
Cette alégresse fut bien vite terminée lorsqu'EJ arriva à s'échapper de la main de Drago. Elle se faufila dans les couloirs tel une proie fuyant un fauve affamé. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec ses parents tout aussi inquiet que l'avait été Drago quelques minutes avant et se jeta littéralement dans la robe de son père, couinant aussi fort que possible. Ron essaya de se débarrasser de l'animal encombrant avec son pied mais la bête était tellement insistante qu'il se demanda en n'osa pas trop y croire, si cette chose puante à poil, une belette remarqua t-il finalement, ne serait pas… non, il n'aurait pas oser… pas à sa fille…Ron commençait à bouillir au fond de lui. Sans laisser le temps aux autres parents de comprendre les gestes incohérentes de Ron, celui-ci prononça une formule avec sa baguette et EJ reprit sa forme normal sous la surprise générale.  
- JE VAIS LE TUER ! Rugit Ron en voyant les larmes de sa fille sortir de ses magnifiques yeux. COMMENT AS-T-IL PU OSER !  
- De quoi tu parles Ron, intervint Hermione qui n'avait pas encore vu sa fille. EJ? Mais … mais ou étiez-vous? Et… comment es-tu arrivé là? Tu as transplané? Ron?  
- C'EST L'AUTRE…L'AUTRE…L'AUTRE…JE VAIS LE TUER… FAIRE CA A MA FILLE… UNE BELETTE… OU EST-IL? Demanda Ron à sa fille  
- Il revient avec Bayron et Dorian…répondit EJ en séchant ses larmes dans les bras de son père  
- (Soupire)Ils vont bien alors… se rassura Ginny tout haut.  
- Ron, tu peu me dire ce que tu as encore contre mon mari? Demanda Lily agacée de cette vieille rancune familiale.  
- IL A TRANSFORMER MA FILLE EN BELETTE… MAIS C'EST PEUT-ETRE UNE BROUITILLE POUR TOI… MADAME MALEFOY… POUR MOI, C'EST UNE INSULTE QUE JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS PASSER SANS REPRESAILLE !  
- Les voilà, intervint Harry assez calme en voyant trois silhouette assez de bonne humeur marcher vers eux.  
- MALEFOY ! DUEL! TOI ET MOI ! MAINTENANT !  
- Oh… mais tu remonte dans mon estime Weasley… un peu de courage…enfin…depuis le temps que j'attendais ça…  
- CA SUFFIS TOUT LES DEUX… YEN A MARRE MAINTENANT ! VOUS N'ETES PLUS DES ENFANTS ! JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ REGLER LA CHOSE ENTRE VOUS? EST-CE DONC SI DIFFICILE DE VOUS ACCEPTER? OH ET PUIS ZUT… FAITE LE DONC VOTRE DUEL… MAIS SACHEZ QUE SI VOUS Y SURVIVEZ… JE METTERAIS UN POINT D'HONNEUR DE FINIR CE QUE VOUS AUREZ COMMENCER ! S'époumona Hermione provoquant un blanc générale.  
- Mione…  
- LA FERME RONALD! MAINTENANT ON RENTRE! Reprit-elle en le tirant par un bout de sa robe de sorcier.  
- C'est ça… va donc pleurer dans la robe de ta femme Weasley… pouffa Drago content de lui.  
- OH MAIS CA VAUT AUSSI POUR TOI DRAGO! ON EN A MARRE D'ESSAYER DE CALMER LE JEU ENTRE VOUS! DEVENEZ UN PEU ADULTE! CA NOUS FERA UN PEU DE VACANCES! Intervint Lily aussi furieuse qu'Hermione. ON RENTRE AUSSI ! MAINTENANT!  
- Mais Lily… balbutia t-il, peu habitué à la voir dans cette état, elle qui est le self-contrôle incarnée…  
- TOUT DE SUITE MALEFOY! Termina t-elle en rebroussant chemin vers la grande porte.  
Drago ne chercha pas le rapport de force sachant qu'il était en tord mais rumina intérieurement de la honte qu'il venait de subir… elle aurait tout intérêt à se faire pardonner le soir même, pensa t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. A son tour, Ginny embrassa son mari et son fils avant de s'en aller. Les héritiers s'en sortir très bien dans l'explication qu'ils donnèrent à leur directeur, prétextant une petite balade…animale… dans la forêt interdite. Ils eurent quand même 20 points de moins chacun pour avoir braver un interdit volontairement et furent consigner dans leurs chambre pour les deux semaines à venir. Lorsqu'ils montèrent enfin dans leurs quartiers. Roy fonça sur EJ pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Roy… tu m'étouffe, essaya t-elle de dire alors que celui-ci avait sa tête enfouit dans sa chevelure…  
- J'ai… j'ai eu si peur EJ…  
- Je vais bien, répondit-elle avant de sentir une larme chaude couler le long de son coup. Roy… je vais bien…  
- Je t'aime tellement EJ… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…prononça t-il en la serra de nouveau de toute ses forces comme pour se fondre en elle à tout jamais.

143.**Dimanche mémorable à Poudlard**

La semaine suivante fut paisible et ensoleillée. Les élèves vaquèrent à leurs occupations comme si Poudlard était un paradis sur Terre où tout était simple, calme et sans danger. Après les cours, les héritiers se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour étudier tranquillement. Le professeur Malefoy avait demandé un exposé sur les propriétés magiques des animaux rampant et insectes en tout genre et le professeur Delacour les surchargeait de devoir de métamorphose. Jaye et Dawn se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux racontaient les meilleurs blagues modlus. La lutte pour cette gloire éternel du meilleurs plaisantin faisait bien rire Aly au grand bonheur de Jaye et au grand malheur de Dorian qui essayait en vain de se concentrer sur la page 137 de son manuel. Après l'avoir relu presque dix fois cette fameuse page, il leva enfin sa tête pour voir ce stupide spectacle à ses yeux. Aly souriait de bon coeur à la dernière de Jaye. Se sentant peut-être observée, elle tourna la tête vers Dorian et lui adressa un regard remplis de gentillesse et d'attention suivit d'un sourire qui fit bouillir le sang de Dorian en un millième de seconde. Il lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi affectueux avant de recevoir un coup de coude provenant de son voisin qui n'était autre que Bayron. La bibliothécaire les avaient apparemment repérer et elle leur lançait le genre de regard bien tueur qu'elle seule en était maître. Une fois le silence revenu, Dorian se risqua de lever à nouveau les yeux vers sa colocataire de chambre et la regarda travailler studieusement son devoir. Elle lui parut... belle... lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur son parchemin. Une légère mèche de cheveux tombait au dessus de son oreille gauche et elle la replaça délicatement avec sa main. Il respira au fond de lui et se concentra sur la méthode de chasse la plus efficace pour attrapé un hippocampe australe. Le week-end suivant fut aussi agréable que cette si simple semaine pour les héritiers. Bayron et EJ se faisait légèrement la tête à cause de la stupide histoire de belette. EJ n'avait toujours pas digéré le manque de soutient de son cousin et s'emportait quand celui-ci lui disait qu'elle était une magnifique petite belette. Roy faisait semblant d'être de son avis pour éviter tout problème dans son couple mais intérieurement, il aurait bien voulu la voir à quatre pattes en train de mordre le célèbre Drago Malefoy de toute ses dents. Il faut dire qu'il aimait une lionne enragée et qu'une simple contrariété pouvait devenir évènement d'état. Il avait toute fois remarqué un léger changement chez sa copine. Il sa sentait plus posée, plus réfléchis quand on abordait pas le sujet "Belette"...un peu suicidaire il faut le dire. Il l'avait même surprit à écrire une lettre à sa mère pour prendre de ses nouvelles... chose inhabituelle pour cette fille à papa. Ce genre de petit détails lui rappelait qu'il l'avait vu évoluer tel une chenille devenir papillon. Elle avait maintenant quinze ans et elle était une très belle jeune fille aux formes plus qu'attirante pour un garçon. Ca devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus dure pour lui de se retenir d'aller plus loin. EJ le voulait... lui non... et c'était pas toujours évidant de remonter des mains baladeuses alors qu'au fond de lui, il aurait souhaiter les voir continuer leurs routes. A se chercher comme ils le faisaient, il était clair qu'un cap important pour tous les deux était imminent. Seulement, il était hors de questions de le faire comme ça, entre deux arbres, dans un couloir désert et encore moins dans la chambre commune au risque de se faire prendre par les autres. Non, Roy voulait faire les choses correctement. Il la désirait mais avant tout, il l'aimait. Et il voulait le lui prouver. Le seul problème était le comment. Même s'il avait obtenu l'aval de son père, il hésitait encore à la demander en mariage vu leurs âges. Il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, mais il voulait encore attendre... après tout, ils n'avaient que quinze ans... et toute la vie devant eux... une vie sûrement merveilleuse avec plein de petite EJ et Roy junior courant dans une des maisons du square Grimmaurd... oui, cette vie semblait idyllique et Roy s'épanouissait à cette idée.  
Le dimanche 1er Avril fut mémorable à Poudlard. Les jumeaux Weasley avait mis le paquet. En descendant de leurs chambre, les héritiers glissèrent les uns après les autres dans les escaliers recouvert de gélatine verdâtres aussi agréable au regard qu'à l'odeur. Une fois en bas, ils purent apercevoir la salle commune entièrement dévastées par l'oeuvre des jumeaux. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor qui arrivaient par l'escalier de base furent mis à la même enseigne que le Clan et beaucoup se plaignirent de mauvaise chute et de fractures. EJ fut la première à réussir à se lever, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les deux cousins pliés en deux de rire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se fatiguer à leurs remonter les bretelles. Et faisant un poids deux mesures dans sa vendetta personnelle, elle les transforma en verre de terre visqueux.  
- Voila... au moins, tout le monde peut vous admirer tel que vous êtes... pesta t-elle avant de les balancer dans la gélatine. Si quelqu'un les retrouve... ce qui m'étonnera fort avant demain... dites leurs bien que s'ils se retrouvent sur mon chemin... je serais beaucoup moins gentille...  
A peine avait-elle dit ça qu'elle glissa sur quelque chose et tomba à la renverse, la tête la première. Roy alerté par la chute de sa belle, essaya de se frayer un chemin, mais ne fit pas plus d'un mètre avant d'y atterrir à son tour. D'autres essayèrent de leurs porté secours mais à nouveau ce fut l'hécatombe et presque la moitiés des élèves rouge et or se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie toute la journée.  
Dorian regarda la scène en rigolant à chaude larme. La situation était tellement burlesque qu'il en oublia totalement sur qui il avait atterri en tombant. Lorsque cette personne se força à toussoter pour signaler sa présence inconfortable, Dorian aurait voulu s'enfuir si pied sous terre tellement il avait honte de sa maladresse.  
- Oh pardon Aly... je... je suis tellement désolé... je t'ai pas fait mal au moins? Demanda t-il en se dégageant le plus rapidement possible avant de glisser à nouveau sur elle.  
Leur tête ne furent alors qu'à quelques centimètres et la gêne des deux héritiers pouvaient largement se sentir. Dorian se rappela qu'il avait déjà vécu cette situation avec Aly et se demanda s'il devait, s'il pouvait, s'il allait recommencer. Mais Jaye ne lui en laissa pas le temps de décider.  
- Potter! Tu pourrais faire gaffe sérieux! Aly? Ca va? Il t'a pas fait mal?  
- Non, non... Jaye, ça va... je vais bien...  
- Tu as de la chance Potter... pesta Jaye indigné par le comportement inconscient de son ami.  
- J'ai... pas fait exprès, essaya de dire Dorian alors que Jaye et Aly tentait de sortir de la salle commune sans se retrouver dans le même état qu'EJ ou Roy.  
Dorian se sentit tout bizarre lorsqu'il vit Jaye prendre Aly par l'épaule pour l'aider à traverser cette océan de morve verte. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Aly n'était qu'une amie et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir autre chose, que Jaye avait des vues sur cette même dite amie mais il n'y avait rien à faire... il n'aimait pas les voir si proches. La réalité le percuta en même temps que Dawn qui lui tomba dessus sans retenue. Ils eurent ainsi leur ticket pour un allé simple chez Madame Pomfresh.  
Le peu de Gryffondor encore en bonne état physique se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Bayron, Aly et Jaye furent dont les seul du groupe a profiter du bon repas préparer avec beaucoup de soin par les elfes de maisons. Ceux-ci avaient reçu l'ordre de donner quelques ingrédient supplémentaire aux différents condiments proposés sur les quatre grandes tables et les uns après les autres, tous recrachèrent leurs lait. Bien que la couleur et l'odeur leur donnait confiance, il avait le goût d'un cul de poule périmé. Quelques Poufsouffle en vomir le reste du repas de la veille. Le directeur qui trônait la salle se régala de la scène, un peu d'amusement ne faisait pas de mal... surtout un premier Avril. Et puis, pour une fois que c'était le corps professoral qui pouvait se faire une légère plaisanterie... c'état pas cher payer par rapport à toutes celles qu'ils subissaient durant l'année.  
Bayron pesta intérieurement et préféra sortir que de rester à proximité de tout danger potentiel. Sur le coup, il aurait préférer une de ses fêtes d'anniversaires... c'était pour dire l'état d'énervement et de contrariété qu'il était.  
Il sortit donc de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la volière, comme ils le faisaient très régulièrement depuis son retour à Poudlard. Il correspondait avec Meredith toujours à l'hôpital et lui racontait les dernières nouvelles de l'école pour qu'elle puisse suivent à son retour. Il était clair que rien qu'en une matinée, il avait de quoi lui écrire un roman... La relation qu'ils avaient par correspondance était assez bizarre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et n'abordaient jamais deux sujets taboux: leurs couples et leurs captivités. Au début, ce fut pas mal de banalités puis un lien amicale se tissa entre eux au point que parfois, leurs lettres ressemblaient à une correspondance de deux vieux amis d'enfances.  
Adossé à un des muret de la tour, Bayron se laissa bercer par le temps qui défilait. Beaucoup de questions se bousculait dans sa tête par rapport au retour imminent de Meredith. Il se demandait comment il devait réagir, s'il devait lui faire la bise, l'embrasser ou lui serrer la main, bien que cette dernière option fut complètement ridicule à y repenser.  
- Oh désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, intervint une voix qui déstabilisa Bayron avant de se relever.  
- J'allais partir...  
- Mais tu peux rester... je suis juste un peu déçu que quelqu'un a trouver cette cachette avant moi...  
- Cachette?  
- C'est un peu la guerre en bas... rigola la jeune fille... le peu de Gryffondor qui reste s'acharnent à envoyer un maximum de Serpentards à l'infirmerie histoire d'équilibrer les forces... Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle se retrouvent entre deux feu et il y a pas mal de perte. C'est fou que les professeurs soit introuvables... on aurait bien besoin d'eux pour remettre de l'ordre à tout ce cirque! Et on appel ça une école...  
- Si tu veux mon avis... les professeurs jubilent dans leurs coins... et puis, un peu de folie décontracte un peu les choses... Ca sent le devoir sur table à plein nez pour demain...  
- Il y a de fortes chances effectivement...  
- Dakota...  
- Oui?  
- Il y a assez de place pour nous deux je crois... on a qu'à attendre que ça se calme au château...  
- Ca ne te dérange pas?  
- Je ne te le proposerais pas auquel cas!  
- Merci Bayron... j'apprécie le geste!  
- Nous sommes amis maintenant il me semble... ça nous donne l'occasion de nous connaître un peu... et de parler sans s'insulter... grande première si tu regarde bien!  
- Tout à fait... rigola la Serdaigle un peu plus à l'aise.  
- Alors... et le dernier match de Quidditch... il parait que vous avez battu Serpentard? Vous êtes deuxième maintenant!  
- Oui... mais on peut pas dire que le match ai été égal... avec... heu... enfin il manquait d'intérêt...  
- Tu peux prononcer son nom tu sais...  
- C'est que... enfin...Tu as des nouvelles d'elle?  
- Tu es sur que ça t'intéresse?  
- Heu... oui ... même si nous ne sommes pas amies, et Merlin m'en préserve... J'ai fait une exception pour toi... et ça sera la dernière, affirma la jeune fille avant de continuer sur un ton plus doux, ce qui vous est arrivé... ça ne peut laisser personne indifférent...  
- Merci Dakota... finalement, tu as peut-être un coeur, plaisanta le Gryffondor avant de s'excuser face au regard tueur qu'elle lui donnait. Pardon, Dakota... vieux réflexe... Promis, je ferais attention...  
- Ca vaut mieux Malefoy... répondit-elle les bras croisés.  
- Elle va bien... enfin mieux... elle revient demain matin...

**144. Retour de la Serpentard**

Alors que certains regardait le cadran de l'horloge bouger secondes par secondes à l'infirmerie, se plaignant de nombreux maux à une pauvre Madame Pomfresh débordée, d'autres discutaient à ne plus voir défiler les heures. Bayron et Dakota assis de part et d'autres de la tour, se remémorant leurs meilleurs matchs et le meilleur moment fut sans conteste le match Gryffondor/ Serdaigle avec la mésaventure de Yacinthe. Ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur, se découvrant ainsi sous un nouveau jour l'un à l'autre. Dakota n'aimait pas vraiment Yacinthe et s'en excusa auprès de son cousin. Une amitié naissait tout doucement et tous les deux s'excusèrent des rancunes passées. Bayron continua les anecdotes en révélant entre autres à la belle de Serdaigle que c'était bien Dorian et lui qui avait la petite blague à Cambell. Dakota en fut choquée avant de rire de plus belle. Ce joli moment aussi fragile qu'une éclosion de chrysalide fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un hibou qu'attendait Bayron. Il prit congés de Dakota et rentra au château tout en lisant la lettre.

_"Bayron,_

_Ma mère a accepté la proposition du directeur. Ca va me faire tout drôle de ne plus me rendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Même si elle était assez austère, je m'y sentais comme chez moi. J'imagine que c'est mieux. C'est vrai que c'est un sacré privilège d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à moi dans le couloir des préfets en chef... mais d'un autre côté... je vais être extrêmement surveillée. Et vient pas dire que c'est pour ma sécurité... sinon, je fini ce qu'avait commencer mon paternel. Et je suis sérieuse monsieur Malefoy! Je t'interdis de jouer au protecteur avec moi à la minute ou j'arrive! La seule chose que tu auras le droit de faire c'est m'accueillir les bras ouvert tel un ami le ferait. Mais je crois qu'il faudra aborder quand même le sujet lorsque nous seront face à face..._

_Et bien, je te dis à demain. Je prend le Poudlard Express avec ma mère. Elle a trouvé un petit appartement à Prés-au-lard... elle se sent rassurée d'avoir pas mal d'aurors à côté d'elle. _

_A demain Malefoy..._

_Méré._

Bayron sourit en refermant le parchemin. Il était vraiment ravi de la revoir, ici à Poudlard. Il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cela soit possible. Depuis sa libération, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il revive quelques détails de sa détention. Il revoyait Meredith se faire torturer par son père parce qu'il avait encore échoué à une des deux premières épreuves, sentait le désespoir s'emparer de lui au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient mais surtout, à cette présence qui l'avait soutenu tout ce temps. Il repensait sans cesse à cette voix douce qui lui disait: « Ait confiance, les secours arrivent »... ces cinq mots avaient eu un impact sur lui certes, mais c'était surtout l'intonation de la voix et la présence... cette même présence qu'il avait captée tous les soirs... il ne pouvait plus s'en passer et désirait chaque soir la sentir revenir à lui. Très vite, il mit cette sensation sur le compte de Meredith, seule personne présente près de lui. Il se disait qu'elle devait lui parler quand il réussissait à dormir et qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse pour avouer que c'était elle. Il ne lui en voulait pas trop pour ça. Il respectait son silence. Mais une chose était sur pour lui, elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ce soir là, peut d'élèves étaient encore revenue de l'infirmerie. La chambre des héritiers fut donc très silencieuse mis à part les bouffonnerie de Jaye qui n'arrivait pas à faire rire une Aly étrangement absente. Elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir et vers minuit, elle décida de se lever et de faire un tour au risque de se faire prendre. Elle prit quand même soin de s'équiper de la carte de Sirius avec elle en plus de sa cape. Elle sortie de la salle commune et une fois sortie de portée de vue, elle se transforma et se mit à courir à ne plus s'arrêter. Cette balade nocturne lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, plus à Jaye et plus à Dorian. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de courir devant elle et de respirer à fond. Une fois à bout de force, elle se laissa porter tranquillement vers le château en regardant le paysage timidement éclairée par une pleine lune. Le château possédait alors une étrange ambiance toute particulière qui le rendait totalement attirant et majestueux. Poudlard n'était pas une école magique, Poudlard était à lui seul magique. Elle se hissa avec toute la grâce d'un félin jusqu'à la passerelle et redevint humaine. Après un bref coup d'oeil à la carte, elle regagna le château. Rusard était dans ses appartements et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se réveille, tout comme les tableaux.

Et c'est sans inquiétude et sans s'arrêter une minute qu'elle entra dans sa salle commune. La grosse dame grogna un peu mais Aly prétexta avoir eu mal au ventre et un besoin urgent de voir l'infirmière. Elle venait de prononcer son tout premier mensonge et se sentit honteuse. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour se coucher quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Après un sursaut significatif, une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

- Ce n'est que moi!

- Dorian! Mais que fais-tu ici? Tu ne dois pas être à l'infirmerie? S'interrogea Aly.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte du nombre de personnes qu'il y a là-bas... mes cousins vont entendre parler de cette histoire pendant pas mal de temps... soit en sur... Madame Pomfresh a renvoyer les élèves qui ne nécessitaient plus de soins constant. Je dois y retourner demain pour un contrôle mais c'est tout. Par contre, rien n'explique que je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ton lit quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas réveillé les autres au moins?

- J'allais le faire avant de voir ton tiroir ouvert vidé de son contenu...

- Ouf...

- Besoin de prendre l'air?

- Oui... on peut pas dire qu'en ce moment j'ai quelques moment seul à seul avec moi-même si tu vois ce que je veux dire... souffla la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de te lâcher un peu...

- C'est mon ami. Et il n'y a rien fait de mal...

- Pas encore Aly... mais tu me feras pas croire que tu ignores ses sentiments à ton égard.

- Ecoute, je suis fatiguée et je ne souhaite pas aborder ce sujet avec toi. Ne le prend pas mal Dorian, mais je suis pas sur qu'il apprécie vraiment que je me confie à toi pour ça. Allons nous coucher.

- Ok...

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leurs salle de bain respectifs en même temps sans le vouloir et se regardèrent étrangement. Aly coupa le lien en se dirigeant vers son lit et s'engouffra sous sa couette en prenant le soin de tourner le dos à Dorian. Elle l'entendit également s'allonger et ne put s'empêcher de faire le point intérieurement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Dorian avait fait un pas vers elle alors qu'il prenait soin de l'éviter depuis quelques temps. Elle savait que c'était à cause de Jaye qu'il se sentait de trop par rapport à sa relation avec lui. Cette conversation lui prouvait néanmoins que Dorian tenait encore un peu à elle... qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle... un sourire involontaire s'esquissa timidement et elle s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves se rendirent comme à leurs habitudes dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners puis se dirigèrent vers les classes de cours. Bayron était assez stressé car il savait que Meredith arrivait logiquement ce soir et qu'elle devait déjà être dans le train. Heureusement, le quotidien des cours le força à penser à autre chose... quoi que...Ce matin là, Dorian Dawn, Jaye et Roy avait cours de potion pendant que Bayron, EJ, Aly et Dakota souffrait avec le plus soporifique des cours... l'histoire de la magie. Bayron et Aly, assis l'un à côté de l'autre depuis plus de 3 ans s'empêchaient à tour de rôle de s'endormir tandis que Dakota, en bonne première, motivait EJ à noter tous les détails essentiels à sa vie sur son cinquième parchemin. C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'EJ regrettait sincèrement de l'avoir comme meilleurs amie... surtout après le week-end qu'elle avait vécu à l'infirmerie.

Une fois le cours finit, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre les autres au cours de soin pour les créatures magiques. Hagrid en était toujours le professeur et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Bayron ne put exploser de rire à le voir courir derrière des elfes de jardin déchaînés sur son potager. Après avoir reprit sa respiration, il se sentit observé sur sa gauche et tourna la tête pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être. Dakota qui avait repérer la réaction du Gryffondor orienta à son tour son regard à gauche et son coeur se serra à ne plus respirer au fur et à mesure que Meredith Blake s'approchait de Bayron, le sourire aussi large que l'horizon. Tous les élèves regardèrent cette scène tendre et tout à fait romantique. Certaines filles soupirèrent à en jalouser la place de Meredith.

Bayron, après avoir réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas, accueillit Meredith dans ses bras, blotti sa tête au creux de ses épaules et respira son odeur comme un nouveau né découvrant sa mère. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et ne virent pas que les autres élèves les avaient laissé à contre coeur un peu seul sous les ordres du professeur.

Il se séparèrent enfin pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- C'est bon de te revoir Méré... Tu as l'air tellement en forme..lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille. tu m'as manqué...

- Jolie surprise n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à les aimer mais là, j'avoue que je ne regrette pas...

- Ils vont se faire des idées... plaisanta t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les élèves peu concentrer au cours.

- Tant mieux... rigola Bayron... allez donne moi ta main pour finir de compléter la rumeur...

- On devrait peut-être pas tu sais... on a pas reparler du sujet et...

- ...et on verra ça plus tard... aujourd'hui... on profite de nos retrouvailles! Affirma Bayron accompagné d'un énorme sourire.

- A vos ordres monsieur Malefoy...

- J'adore quand tu dis ça Méré... pouffa le jeune homme avant de se prendre une légère tape à la tête... Ailleuuuuh!

- Tu l'as mérité celle-là! sourit la jeune Serpentard

- Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire Méré...

- C'est assez angoissant de se sentir si...

- Heureuse?

- Je s'en suis pas encore là... je dirais... en paix.

- Ca va venir avec le temps... on s'y habitue vite...

- J'espère... j'ai tout à apprendre de ce côté là.

- Je serais ton professeur miss Blake.

- Et je serais la plus assidue de tes élèves... lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ils se sourirent avant de rejoindre le reste des élèves. Hagrid eu bien du mal à les faire se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les retrouvailles des deux captifs qui ne se quittaient plus d'un centimètre. La seule qui suivait était Dakota mais ce qu'ignorait Hagrid c'est qu'elle se forçait à suivre pour éviter de voir ce que son coeur refusait d'admettre; elle était terriblement envieuse de cette complicité... elle était jalouse.


	18. Chapitre 145 à 150

**145. Droit au but**

Meredith avait été installée dans une chambre à l'écard des Serpentard. Le directeur et la mère de la jeune fille préférait assurer sa sécurité du fait que certains élèves de Serpentard pouvaient correspondre avec des complices de Blake père ou de Blake en personne. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ou en cours, elle passait le clair de son temps à errer dans le parc en évitant soigneusement toute compagnie mis à part celle de Bayron. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était revenue et elle se sentait complètement étrangère à ce monde... à Poudlard. Les élèves l'ignoraient et cela lui convenait très bien. Le peu de personnes se voulaient compaticente et gentille, elle projetait son venin de Serpentard avec peu de délicatesse en lui hurlant dessus de la laisser tranquille. En quelques jours, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole pas même les Serpentard qui voyait en elle une traite. Beaucoup de chose avait donc changé à ses yeux et beaucoup d'autres semblaient maintenant évidente. Allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux fermées, elle se laissa porter par le temps jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre obscurcit son visage.

Hé! Grogna la jeune fille prête à mordre sur l'importint!

Range tes cros Méré... je ne suis pas comestible!

Ca reste à voir Malefoy, plaisanta la jeune fille. Tu me semblait tout à fait appétissant il y a encore quelques mois...

Alors comme ça on s'isole? Dit-il en changeant légèrement de sujet.

Avec qui veut-tu que je sois?Ce débile de Callaghan? Ou celle qui a prit ma place dans l'équipe de Quidditch peut-être?

Nous par exemple!

Je suis peut-être en disgrace à Serpentard mais je ne suis pas encore tomber assez bas pour me retrouver copine de Gryffondor!

Je suis Gryffondor...

Une exception ... et comme l'indique sa définition... ça s'applique que à toi!

Méré...

Quoi?

Ne te renferme pas sur toi même s'il te plait!

C'est pas le cas... c'est quand même pas de ma faute si les préoccupation de collégien ne m'interesse plus...Je regarde le monde avec d'autres yeux maintenant Bayron... et ils sont si...puérile...si innocent... s'il savait ce que le monde leur prépare... ils rigoleraient beaucoup moins...

Nous avons vécu le genre d'expérience qui fait grandir... c'est sur...mais tu m'as... moi

Ne le prend pas mal Bayron mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui c'est passé...C'est trop dur...

Tu as peut-être besoin de nouveaux souvenir...

Peut-être...

Méré...

Oui?

Il serait temps de faire un point... sur... sur nous deux.

Je sais.

J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil entre toi et moi avec ce qu'on a vécu.

Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être autrement...

As-tu envie de reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés?

(Rire)C'était un des meilleurs de ma vie Bayron... jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce qui s'est passé... ni ton corps au passage...plaisanta t-elle en le faisant rougir. Merlin que tu es bien foutu... (rire) Mais tu vois... quand je te vois, quand nous sommes proche au point de franchir la limite d'une relation sainte à une relation compliquée... je revois tout ce cauchemard se reproduire à nouveau...Je crois que nos sentiments ont évolué vers autres choses bien que je sois très jalouse d'une certaine blonde un peu trop... présente dans tes parages depuis peu...

C'est grace à la blonde en question qu'ils ont su où nous étions...

Et j'ai jamais comprit comment...

Elle a participé au recherche apparemment... et mes parents m'ont dit qu'elle avait parlé d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait... le détail qu'elle a donné aurait permis de comprendre ou nous étions...

Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?

Elle se sent peut-être coupable de ne pas avoir prévenu ma famille plus vite... J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient arrivés à temps...

J'aime à la croire coupable... comme ça, j'évite de m'en sentir reconnaissante alors...

Elle est pas si terrible que ça tu sais... et...

Et?

Nous sommes devenus amis...

Wilson et toi?

Oui... quand tu as le genre d'épreuve comme la notre... tu relativise beaucoup... et cette rancune que j'avais pour elle me paraissait tellement ridicule au final... et maintenant j'ai appris à la connaitre et à l'apprécier.

Quelle idée...

C'est un peu la tienne je dois dire... le jour où tu m'as dit que je jugeais sans connaître... tu te rappel?

J'aurais du me taire ce jour là, et t'embrasser davantage!

(Rire)Mais j'aurais pas prit la peine de me remettre en question pour toi... et on serait jamais sortit ensemble... tu n'aurais jamais pu profiter de mon corps...rétorqua t-il avec malice.

Vas y vante toi Malefoy... c'est bien la seule chose dont tu en as le droit!

Ca nous remet donc sur le sujet principal...

Et toi, qu'en penses-tu?

Je crois que... j'adore être avec toi Méré... mais notre relation est trop liée à ce qui s'est passé... et je n'ai plus envie d'être une source de souffrance pour toi... j'ai envie d'être celui qui te protège... tel un grand frère qui veille sur sa soeur...la soeur que j'ai jamais eu...

Vive l'inceste alors... rigola la jeune fille. Je te signale que tu as couché, plus d'une fois..., avec ta petite soeur...

C'était avant ça... et au moins, j'aurais pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec toi... j'aurais juste qu'à me rappeler ou se situe ton grain de beauté...

Malefoy !

(Rire)... Je ne veux que ton bonheur Méré... et je serais toujours là pour toi... sans aucune condition... toujours là...

Je sais... je ressens la même chose, murmura t-elle en se glissant dans les bras de celui qui devenait son frère spirituel à vie. Il me faudra juste me faire à l'idée que je ne devriendrais jamais Madame Malefoy... Je m'y serais bien faite... Mérédith Malefoy, ça sonnait bien...

Tu seras la marainne de l'aîné... promis!

Je te ferais tenir ta promesse Malefoy.

Le mois d'avril avait commencer en beauté mais la suite des évènements pour les héritiers furent très vite moins drôle. Les BUSE arrivaient à grand pas et avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'y intéresser. Ils réalisèrent donc la proximité des exams comme si une enclume leurs était tombé en plein visage lorsqu'ils virent sur le tableau d'affichage générale les dates des examins... Deux mois... c'est tout ce qui leurs restait pour réviser une année entière de cours. Et avec le match de Quidditch qui arrivait, rien ne présageait de bon pour les résultats... ce qu'Aly s'empressa de faire remarquer à Dorian, Jaye, EJ, Roy. Bayron était encore trop faible pour autant d'activité ph

ysique, tout comme Meredith et fut donc remplacer pour ce match contre Serpentard. Les deux exclus préférèrent ne pas y assister, trop envieux de ne pas y être... et se mirent à l'écard en écoutant les commentaires au loin.

Pourtant le match semblait assez intéressant pour l'ensemble des spectateurs présents dans les gradins, enfin une partie des spectateurs, la partie vert et argent...Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard était maintenant Callaghan et la nouvelle poursuiveuse qui remplaçait Blake était toute aussi sadique et sournoise qu'une yienne affamée. Sachant pertinnement que les Gryffondor étaient largement plus fort qu'eux, leur nouvelle tactique fut très simple... réduire le nombre de joueur adverse. Le massacre commença en beauté... à peine Madame Bibine avait-elle sifler le coup d'envoie qu'un des batteur de Serpentard s'acharna sur EJ. Un autre s'occupait de la distraire afin de laisser le deuxième prendre de l'élan et donner de la force au cognard. A peine cinq minutes après le début du match, EJ fut assomée de plein fouet et tomba de son ballet à plus de 20 mètres du sol. Dorian alerté, plongea sans même réfléchir au moyen de ne pas s'écraser à son tour sur le gazon et rattrapa de justesse sa cousine avant qu'elle ne s'écrase la tête la première. Une fois dans ses bras, Dorian comprit qu'il était lui aussi en mauvaise posture et qu'il courrait à la discalification s'il mettait le pied à terre... hors son balais avait beaucoup de mal à remonter. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du sol et son balais piquait toujours. Il lui était très difficile de le manier avec EJ dans ses bras et commençait à se demander s'il y arriverait. Madame Bibine arriva juste à temps pour récupérer EJ en plein vole et Dorian pu enfin contrôler son Nimbus 6000 à propulsion direct. La foule put enfin reprendre sa respiration face à la prouesse d'exécution du Gryffondor et ne virent pas le deuxième batteur envoyer un cognard enragé sur Roy. Le coup fut radicale. Roy passa à travers un des cercles et s'écrasa sur une des rembardes de la tribune de Poufsouffle. Madame Pomfresh déjà affairé sur EJ dut courir pour s'assurer de la santé du malchanceux. Les but étant sans défense, et l'attention des joueurs fixé sur l'état de ces deux joueurs, les poursuiveurs de Serpentard s'en donnèrent à coeur joie. Pour la première fois depuis bientôt deux ans, après dix minutes de match, l'équipe sénior de Gryffondor était menée 100 à 0 ! Mais le plan de l'équipe vert et argent ne s'arrêtait pas à ce score... Maintenant que l'équipe était en inférieuritée numérique et destabilisée, les deux batteurs aux sourires diaboliques se mirent en chasse de l'attrapeur adverse. Les cognards n'en démordait pas et Dorian avait beaucoup de mal à leur échapper. Toutes les faintes qu'il connaissait via ses stages n'eurent raison d'eux et il commença à perdre espoir de leur échapper. Mais une rage au fond de lui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la défaite. Il devait tenir pour lui, pour son équipe et pour Roy et EJ maintenant à l'infirmerie. Le score augmentait du côté de Serpentard alors que Gryffondor avait du mal à marquer. Dorian le savait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Le vif d'or semblait du côté des Serpentard ce jour là, et il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à rester à califourchon sur son balais face aux attaques ténieuse ds cognards. C'est lorsqu'il entendit que Gryffondor perdait 200 à 60 à la 50ème minutes de jeu qu'il se dit que c'était le moment où jamais. Il chercha le vif d'or du regard en évitant un cognard de justesse et le repéra près des buts de son équipe. Sans même réfléchir à ses assayant, il respira à fond, prit un léger élant et fonça le plus vite possible à l'horizontale vers l'objet de son désir. La vitesse fut tel qu'un vent violent traca une ligne parfaite au sol. Il fut pratiquement impossible de le suivre à oeil humain. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus que cette petite balle or qui le narguait à quelques mètres de lui. Il la voulait maintenant ou jamais! Qu'il fasse beau, froid, venteux ou caliculeux... plus rien ne comptait pour lui que cette si minuscule petite chose... juste elle et rien d'autres... elle et la distance qu'il les séparait. Plus elle se racourcissait, plus Dorian était décidé et se concentrait à l'attraper. Deux mètres, plus un... il dégaina son bras énergiquement et scella la fin du match en la faveur de son équipe. Mais bizarrement, il n'entendait pas d'applaudissement... ils avaient pourtant gagnier, il en était sur... Avait-il été trop vite? Serpentard avait-il marqué sans qu'il s'en apperçoive en volant ainsi la victoire qu'il méritait tant... mais il aurait également entendu des cris de joies... au moins provenant d'une tribune précise... mais rien... vraiment rien. Il fit demi-tour avec grace et affronta avec surprise le regard de toute l'assemblée sous le choc. Timidement, il brandit la main en laissant dépasser deux petites ailes vigoureuses et sourit.

Par Merlin... Il l'a ! Potter à le vif d'or... Nom d'un Dragon... Quel vitesse... Wouao... Quelle prodige ce Potter! Même la coiffure parfaitement collée de Madame Bibine en a été décoiffée... Mais au fait, Gryffondor a gagnié! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH! POTTER A FAIT GAGNIER SON EQUIPE AVEC CE DERNIER COUP DE MAITRE ! BIEN FAIT A L'EQUIPE PEU FAIREPLAIT DE SERPENTARD! BOUHHH SERPENTARD! S'exclama le commentateur peu objectif.

L'assemblée retrouva enfin sa fougue et exprima de toute ses forces leur joie. Les équipiers, une fois au sol, et encore entier félicitèrent chaleureusement l'attrapeur et lui demandèrent également comment il avait fait pour voler aussi vite.

Oh par Merlin, tu as été si prodigieux Dorian... j'ai jamais vu ça et c'est pas faute d'avoir vu tous les matchs de Quidditch avec mes frères, s'empressa de dire Dawn. On a eu beaucoup de mal à te suivre du regard et c'est uniquement le vent que tu brassais qui nous indiquait où tu étais... Vraiment magnifique!

Je suis du même avis monsieur Potter! Intervint une personne que personne ne connaissait

Dorian, permet-moi de présenter monsieur Fanoway, le recruteur de l'équipe des Licornes de Manchester... deuxième du championna anglais... enfin, je penses que tu n'ignores pas ce détails...

Enchanté monsieur.

C'est moi qui le suis... Quelle jolie manoeuvre monsieur Potter... avec la permission de votre père, j'aimerais avoir une discussion sur votre avenir professionnel...

Laissez moi juste un instant pour féliciter mon fils comme un père doit le faire, demanda Harry avant de prendre son garçon dans ses bras. Dorian... tu viens de faire de moi le père le plus fier au monde... j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un fils comme toi...allez viens... ce monsieur a quelque chose à te proposer... et ta mère nous attend dans mon bureau...

Merci papa...je jure de ne jamais te décevoir...

Tu ne pourras pas... quoi que tu fasses... tu ne pourras pas...Allez allons voir ce qu'il veut... je suis très impatient d'entendre te proposer une place de remplaçant ou au pire une option dans son équipe après ta scolarité... Ron va en être vert de rage...

Pauvre tonton Ron... mais surtout... pauvre EJ... pouffa de rire Dorian avant de rentrer au chateau avec son père.

**146. Contrariété**

L'entrevu entre Harry, Ginny, Dorian et monsieur Fanoway dura plusieurs heures. EJ et Roy étaient sortis de l'infirmerie vers 16h00 sans trop de dommages mis à part une terrible mauvaise humeur. Plus les heures passaient, plus les héritiers tournaient en rond dans la salle commune en regardant toutes les minutes le cadran. Passée vingt-heures, ils déscendirent résignés dans la grande salle, poussé par leurs ventres tiraillés. Ils laissèrent une place entre EJ et Bayron au cas où Dorian les rejoindrait durant le repas. Roy et Jaye se disputaient légèrement sur le comportement du dernier envers la meilleur amie du premier lorsqu'une porte dérobée près de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit, laissant passer le tant attendu Dorian Potter accompagné de ses parents. Tous les regardent entrer en coupant toutes conversations. A moitié gêné, Dorian s'assit à la place livre et se servit comme un affamé sans se préoccuper des airs stupéfaits que lançaient ses amis... en attente de l'Information. EJ ne tenant plus, respira à fond puis retira l'assiette de son coussin, non sans protestation sonore.

Tu auras ton assiette quand tu nous auras dit ce qu'on veut savoir!

EJ... rendchmoimonassichtettech, essaya de prononcer Dorian la bouche pleine. Jaichfaimch!

Tu parles... et je te donne ton assiette, menaça EJ en éloignant l'objet de désir de son cousin.

Taintéchiante... balbutia

Parles!

C'est bon... je voulais vous le dire dans notre chambre ce soir... mais j'ai trop faim pour sauter un repas... grogna Dorian.

Alors? Demanda à son tour Bayron, particulièrement dégoûté de ne pas avoir vu l'exploit de son oncle.

Hé bien, leur attrapeur, Lady Six, elle est enceinte... elle ne pourra pas faire la prochaine saison. Et ils ont envie de donner une chance à un nouvel espoir... ils ont sélectionné trois joueurs pour des essaiss et j'en fait partis...

TU PLAISANTES J'ESPERE! Hurla EJ avec une force tel que le Serpentard le plus loin de la salle l'entendit distinctement.

Non... et avec... enfin, il a été très impressionné par... le match d'aujourd'hui... et pour lui j'ai de grandes chances d'être l'heureux élu.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour EJ d'exploser intérieurement. Dorian avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle se leva brusquement et fit le tour de la table des Serdaigles, non sans un regards intérogateur de Dakota, pour se diriger vers celle des Serpentard et plus particulièrement deux personnes... les deux batteurs de leurs équipes de Quidditch. Santant venir le danger, les Serpentards se levèrent pour essayer de lui faire peur mais sans qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, elle leur attribua une de ses droites légendaires.

Ca c'est pour m'avoir mise KO pendant le match!.

Ensuite, elle sortie sa baguette tout aussi rapidement et lança un sort de métamorphose faisant apparaitre une queue de cochon aux deux Serpentard. Ils se retournèrent instinctivement et virent un petit bou rose frétillant dépasser de leur robe de sorciers. Les spectateurs les plus prochent éclatèrent de rire.

Ca, c'est pour m'avoir ridiculiser pendant le match!

Et enfin, juste avant que les professeurs n'arrivent pour l'arrêter dans sa folie, elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur eux, avec un regard des plus tueurs. Avant qu'elle ne prononce une formule qui lui aurait surement value un mois de colle, les deux Serpentards, beaucoup moins fier que deux minutes au par avant, mouillèrent leur pentalon. EJ fut la première à le remarquer et un fou rire s'empara d'elle.

La, j'avoue que je ne peut rien faire de plus humiliant que ce que vous vous faites vous-même, affirma t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers l'entrejambe des garçons, entre deux rires. Ca vaut bien ce que je comptais vous faire pour m'avoir empêcher de faire mes preuves devant un sélectionneur! Ajouta t-elle avant qu'une main sur son épaule ne la redescende dans la réalité. Et celle-ci s'appellait Poudlard, école de magie la plus réputée dans le monde, avec pour directeur, celui qui avait survécu à un Avada Kedavra, tué le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps... Harry Potter...

- EMILY-JANE WEASLEY! DANS MON BUREAU! TOUT DE SUITE!

Sans chercher à contester, elle suivit son oncle vers la sortie de la salle, non sans un applaudissement provenant de la table rouge et or qu'elle prit soin de remercier du regard. Les deux Serpentard humiliés sortirent également à leur tour sous l'aile protectrice de leur directeur de maison, honteux... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vu, à chaque frétillement de la queue, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles éclatèrent de rire...et même quelques Serpentard de dernières années à contre coeur.

Quelle femme, s'exclama Edouard Lewis, Gryffondor de Sixième année, assit juste à côté des héritiers.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, ajouta son ami en face de lui. Quel répondant aussi... tout ce que j'aime chez une fille...

JE VOUS DERANGE PAS LA? S'indigna Roy rouge colère. JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE VOUS PARLER DE MA FEMME LA!

Elle a pas de bague au doigt que je saches, pesta Lewis.

Et elle n'est pas propriété exclusive de Roy Garner, surenchéri le deuxième. Tu l'as eu pas mal de temps maintenant... elle doit être lassée... un peu de changement lui ferait du bien!

DIS ENCORE CA UNE FOIS ET TU VAS COMPRENDRE POURQUOI ELLE SORT AVEC MOI ET PAS AVEC TOI!

TU N'ES QU'UNE GRANDE GUEULE GARNER! Grogna Lewis

Il n'en fallu pas plus... pas encore remis de l'action entre EJ et les deux batteurs de Serpentard, les élèves eurent un nouveau spectacle... une démonstration de virilité entre Roy Garner, Edouard Lewis et Maxence Abott. Cette fois-ci c'est la responsable de la maison Gryffondor qui intervint pour les séparer et tous les quatre prirent la direction du bureau du directeur déjà occupé. Lily frappa à la porte et son père l'autorisa à entrer.

Quoi encore? Demanda Harry

Des petits rigolo qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de ce battre...

Fais les entrer...

Et on souffle pas monsieur Abott! Pesta le professeur Malefoy.

Quoi! Des Gryffondor en plus? GARNER! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS PREND A TOUS AUJOURD'HUI? C'EST LA VICTOIRE QUI VOUS METS DANS UN ETAT DE SUREXITATION PAREIL?

Non, professeur... balbutia Lewis

Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Harry soulageant ainsi la curiosité d'EJ.

Ils se sont battu comme des chiffonniers... une attitude non digne de notre maison jeunes hommes!

Battu tu dis?

Regarde un peu ces têtes d'anges... on a l'impression qu'un Dragon est passé sur eux!

Très bien... il semblerait que tu ne sois plus seul pour tes heures de colle EJ... te voilà avec trois compagnons... un bon ménage des cachots ne serait pas de trop... pendant un mois... Maintenant, dehors!

Les quatre Gryffondor sortirent du bureau d'Harry la tête basse... honteux d'avoir été si durement comdamnés.

Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé? Demanda EJ à Roy.

Rien de spécial... préféra mentir son copain.

Rien? Tu plaisante j'espère... c'est pas rien de frapper sur des copains de notre maison... et des plus âgés en plus!

Il est simplement jaloux qu'on te trouve séduisante quand tu t'énnerve, répliqua Lewis avec la bonne intention d'ennerver encore plus Roy...

Vous quoi? Balbutia EJ gênée...

Tu nous as impressionnés tout à l'heure... tu as un joli caractère miss... ajouta Lewis

Oh... heu...merci...rougit EJ avant de voir Roy accélérer le pas pour mettre de la distance. ROY! Attends!

Elle courrut le rattraper et le stoppa. Il se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'être dépasser par les deux autres, apparemment fier d'avoir créer une ambrouille dans le couple le plus glamoure de l'école.

Roy, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te prend?

Rien...j'ai envie de me coucher, laisse-moi y aller s'il te plait.

Uniquement quand tu m'auras dit ce qui ne va pas...Roy...un jour tu m'as dit qu'on ne devait pas se prendre la tête pour ce genre de conneries...

Tu semblais assez flattés de ces conneries il y a deux minutes...

Roy... tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux...

C'est ça... bon on y va?

Roy... mon coeur...sourit-elle avec séduction... tu m'en veux?J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Non, EJ...c'est pas de ta faute, soupira t-il... c'est simplement que tu grandis, tu changes beaucoup depuis quelques temps... tu deviens de plus en plus séduisante et je suis plus le seul à s'en apperçevoir...

Arrête... je suis loin d'être la plus belle fille de Poudlard... et puis, ils ont dit ça parce qu'ils étaient uniquement content que je fasses ce que tous rêvaient de faire à ces batteurs...

EJ... tu te regardes jamais dans la glace le matin?

Roy... murmura t-elle doucement en essayant de se blottir dans ses bras.

EJ... si je me suis battu tout à l'heure c'est parce qu'ils insinuaient qu'une fille comme toi méritait un peu de changement...leurs intentions étaient clair... et je peux que les comprendre... tu es magnifique, tu as un caractère tellement passionnant...chaque jour je me trouve chanceux que tu sois avec moi...et j'ai pas envie de te perdre...

Roy... je t'aime...lui chuchota EJ à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. Et j'aimerais tellement te montrer à quel point je peux t'aimer...

EJ, on n'en a déjà parler... je préfère attendre encore un peu, même si c'est terriblement dur de te résister...Pas ici, EJ, pas en cachette au détour d'un couloir, pas à Poudlard avec la peur au ventre qu'on nous surprenne...

Je ne vais plus pouvoir attendre longtemps monsieur Garner... je vais finir par vous stupefixier et abuser de votre corps, rétorqua t-elle sournoisement avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle commune, laissant un Roy déconcerté.

Une fois revenus, ils entrèrent dans une discussion centrée sur la pseudo carrière professionnelle de Dorian au sein de l'équipe des Licornes de Manchester. Bayron était très entousiaste pour son cousin et s'imaginait déjà obtenir les meilleurs places lors d'une rencontre international. Dawn n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions tel un interrogatoire en temps de guerre. Aly était un peu en retrait par rapport à tout ça. Elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à l'avenir de Dorian, couvrant ainsi son désespoir à le voir s'éloigner d'elle encore davantage. Elle se dit au fond d'elle qu'une fois encore, elle ferait bien une petite balade nocturne histoire d'évacuer ce trop plein de contrariété... enfin si Jaye la laissait cinq minutes de répis... Vers minuits, tous étaient à présent couché, enfin tous sauf Aly. Comme à son habitude, elle enfila sa cape noire et prit le parchemin de son petit-ami d'une nuit. Elle traversa le château et se défoula à travers les sentiers aléantour. A son retour, elle sentit une présence grace à son flair animal. Elle scruta l'horizon et vit s'avancer un chien-loup qu'elle reconnu facilement. Après quelques seconde de regard intense, tous les deux se retransformèrent en humain.

Salut...

Je t'ai réveillé?

Non... j'avais besoin de sortir aussi... besoin de décompressé un peu...et toi?

Je commence à apprécier mes balades solitaires je dois dire...

C'est dangereux Aly, tu sais...

Oui... mais personne ne sait que... donc je ne risque pas grand chose. Et puis... à part Jaye et ma marraine, je ferais pas forcément de malheureux... ma famille se sentirait presque soulagée...

Et nous? Nous Aly...et moi...lança t-il finalement...

La vie continue Dorian...Vous vous en remetteriez...

Arrête de dire des bêtises s'il te plait. Tu es notre amie, mon amie et on ne t'oublierais pas comme ça... et puis je vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça, parce que tu ne vas pas mourir Aly!

Ami... murmura t-elle à elle-même...

Allez viens, on rentre...

Vas-y toi... moi jai encore besoin de me libérer l'esprit...

Ok Aly... mais ne traine pas s'il te plait, je n'arriverais pas à dormir tant que tu ne seras pas rentrer...

A tout à l'heure Dorian...

Aly?

Oui?

Fait attention s'il te plait...je ne veux pas te perdre...pas toi...

**147 Longuevue**

Après quelques chutes de température en fin avril, le mois de mai arriva enfin avec un soleil persistant. Les élèves de cinquième et septième années étaient très occupés à la révision en vue des examens qui arrivait à grand pas. Afin de décompresser un peu, EJ et Dakota s'organisèrent une après-midi entre filles au bord du lac. Avec un 25° à l'ombre, les deux amis s'étaient mis en maillot de bain, profitant ainsi du remus des vagues sur leurs jambes. Depuis une bonne heure, elles discutaient de quidditch, de l'annonce officiel quand à l'intégration de Dorian dans l'équipe des Licornes de Manchester et de la future composition de l'équipe de Poudlard cette année. Il était clair pour elle que Bayron et Meredith n'en ferait pas partie et Dakota se demandait si elle serait à nouveau le capitaine cette année avec la popularité de Dorian... Après avoir fait le tour des théories autour des noms des joueurs, elles s'allongèrent pour se reposer quelques instants. EJ en profita pour lui poser une question qui la démangeait depuis pas mal de temps.

- Dak... je peux te poser une question assez personnel?

- Oui...

- Tu es où avec tes sentiments pour ...

- Bayron?

- Oui...

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis.

- Juste amis?

- Oui... tu sais EJ... je dois passer à autrechoses. Bayron et moi c'est pas possible, c'est un amour à sens unique et je ne suis pas du genre à attendre toute ma vie qu'il me regarde enfin comme je le souhaiterais...

- Je suis désolée pour toi Dak... Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler?

- Non... je ne veux pas de sa pitié... merci quand même EJ. Et puis ya Blake...

Le craquement d'une brindille indiqua aux deux amis qu'elles avaient de la visite. EJ bascula sa tête en arrière et remarqua trois silhouettes. Intriguée, elle se retourna sur le ventre et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Dawn, Aly et...

- Quand on parle du loup...grogna la rouquine.

- Quoi? Tu veux ma photo Weasley?

- Que viens-tu faire ici?

- Ton cher cousin souhaite que je passe plus de temps avec vous. D'après lui, vous seriez plus intéressante que vous laissez paraître... mais il se trompe peut-être... enfin sur ton cas plus particulièrement.

- Bayron est bien trop bon avec toi Blake... et tu as de la chance que je l'adore...pesta EJ avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-Salut EJ, Dakota... firent les deux autres avant d'enlever leur t-shirt et leur jupe pour se mettre en maillot de bain également.

- Quel temps magnifique, continua Aly... c'est vraiment une bonne idée cette journée au bord du lac entres filles...

- Vive les sous-entendus, rigola EJ.

- J'avoue que je commence à saturer, soupira Aly. Il me laisse à peine aller seul au toilette. Hier j'ai dus lui demander de rester à l'extérieur par trois fois... il allait vraiment rentrer... j'ai eu la honte de ma vie quand deux Serpentards, qui sortaient, ont éclaté de rire.

- Envoie le chier une bonne fois pour toute, rétorqua Meredith avec vigueur.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Blake, reprit EJ... Il faut que tu lui dise de se calmer un peu avec toi... ou qu'il se déclare vraiment...

- Parce que vous ne sortez pas ensemble? Demanda Dakota surprise.

- L'autre, elle débarque, répliqua Méré sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Toi, tu me parles tout de suite sur un autre ton... menaça Dakota

- Oh, la princesse monte sur ses grands chevaux...

- Tu es pathétique Meredith... tout le monde souhaite t'aider, on fait un effort pour toi et tu nous renvoie tout en plein figure... Tu ne mérite pas l'affection de Bayron...Tu ne mérite pas l'attention qu'il te porte...

- Fait gaffe Wilson... parle de chose que tu connais... tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas... tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde absolument pas! Si je viens vers vous, s'est uniquement à sa demande... moi je me porte très bien toute seule!

- Je... (soupire)Ecoute, ...Meredith... je crois qu'il faut être plus intélligente que ça maintenant. Nous avons des amis communs, surtout un... il serait bon qu'on essaye au moins de se tolérer...et qu'on commence par arrêter de s'insulter à la moindre rencontre...lacha Dakota en provoquant une surprise générale.

- Quoi?

- Tu plaisante Dak? Demanda EJ outrée et franchement pas d'accord...

- Bayron le voudrait... n'est-ce pas Meredith? Si nous le faisons pas pour nous au départ... faisons-le pour lui...

- Tu as reçu une insolation ma pauvre, affirma EJ en lui touchant le visage... hors de question de faire copine copine avec Blake...

- Ok Dakota... répondit Méré contre toute attente... Pour Bayron...

- Pour Bayron, répéta la Serdaigle en lui proposant sa main à serrer que la Serpentard accepta. EJ... à toi.

- Surement pas! Affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- EJ... si Bayron l'appréce... on peut au moins être polie avec elle...

- Mon cousin a une de ces ascendances sur les femmes... soupira EJ... ça en devient vraiment énervant... Ok Blake... tu peut rester avec nous... et puis la rive est bien assez grande pour nous toutes...se força à dire EJ à contre-coeur.

EJ se leva à son tour pour serrer la main de son ennemis d'enfance permettant à Dawn et Aly de respirer... enfin...Histoire de détendre l'atmophère, Aly propose aux filles d'aller piquer une tête dans l'eau. EJ et Dakota y entre sans trop de difficulté mais Dawn et Meredith rechignèrent un peu vu la température pas très estivale de l'eau. Dakota et EJ, en sournoises professionnelles les provoquèrent en les éclaboussant... déclanchant ainsi une bataille d'eau monumentale accompagniée d'une franche et surprenante caramaderie entre les cinq jeunes filles.

Le spectacle qui se voulait privé, était vivement apprécié par quatre étudiants. Se donnant comme escuse de veiller sur leur sécurité, Roy, Jaye, Dorian et Bayron s'étaient installés en hauteur à une dizaine de mètres des filles. Sachant que les journée "entres filles" avaient tendance à trainer en longueur... ils s'étaient munis de provision et quelques objets pour tenir toute la journée. Jaye avait ramenée une longuevue sous l'indignation générale des trois autres garçons, du moins au début, Roy avait prit sa baguette et un grand peignoir... au cas où un soupirant viendrait dire bonjour à sa "femme" de trop près, Dorian avait pris un bon livre histoire de s'occuper entre deux coup d'oeil protecteurs et Bayron avait uniquement prit un manuel de premier soin magique et quelques pensements au cas où la venue de Méré serait contestée trop vivement...

Lorsque le moment que Bayron redoutait tant arriva, il fut agréablement surprit de voir Dakota faire preuvre d'autant de diplomacie et l'en remercia au fond de lui. A peine remis de ce premier choc, il resta bloqué de voir EJ et son ex se serrer à leurs tour la main... il devrait remercier Dakota pour avoir fait un miracle...il n'en espérait pas tant...

- Jen reviens pas, murmura Dorian à la vue du spectacle... donne la longuevue Jaye que j'en sois sur...

- Hé... protesta Jaye orienté vers Aly bien évidemment. Tu avais qu'à prendre le tien Dorian!

- C'est bon, Jaye, je vais te le rendre... mais je veux être sur ... allez dépêche...

- Pfff...

- Elle lui fait même un sourire...EJ sourit à Blake!Commenta Dorian au reste du groupe.

- Tu plaisante j'espère, demanda Roy... tu es sur qu'il s'agit bien de mon EJ?

- Je t'assure! Roy... et ... oh... heu... elle vont se baigner...reprit Dorian légèrement gêné par la vue qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'instrument.

- Donne-moi ça maintenant, ordonna Jaye. Oh...misère...je suis franchement content d'avoir prit ce truc...j'en..reviens pas...(sifflement)

- Quoi? Demanda Roy...curieux...

- Hé bien tu t'embête pas mon vieux...

- Qu'est ce que tu insinus? Demanda Roy...curieux

- Que je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te retenir de ne pas sauter sur EJ... dit-il avec peu d'élégance.

- Hééééé, protestèrent les trois autres...

- Parles autrement de ma copine toi! Et mêle-toi de tes oignons!

- Et de ma cousine, reprit Dorian, content d'avoir un sujet pour lui rentrer dedans.

- Vous n'avez toujours rien fait? Demanda Bayron assez surprit de cette révélation... Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble... et vous semblez si ...proche...enfin, pas que je me pose la question tous les jours si vous l'avez fait... mais j'avoue être surprit du contraire...

- Attend... toi aussi tu as été longtemps avec une fille... c'est pas pour autant que tu as fait l'amour avec, que je saches, rétorqua Roy un peu blessé dans son orgueuil...

- Heu... si tu le dis... rougit Bayron en détournant du regard.

- Attend me dis pas que toi et Shirley, vous l'avez fait? S'interrogea Dorian, soufflant ainsi la question aux deux autres.

- Là, ça vous regarde pas les mec... c'est perso!

- Bayron, tu l'as déjà fait et tu m'en a rien dit? S'indigna Roy... en tant que meilleur ami... je m'attendais à ce que tu m'en fasses part!

- Et puis quoi encore... pouffa Bayron... c'est privé...Quoi qu'on est fait.. c'est entre elle et moi!

- Alors moi aussi ç'est privé! Pesta Roy avant de rallonger sur le sol, en boudant. Je ne répondrais donc pas à ta question!

- C'est peut-être privé pour vous... mais ça à part l'air de l'être pour Jaye, murmura Dorian aux deux autres.

- Dis... j'espère que c'est pas EJ qui te fait sourire comme ça, grogna Roy... et puis... arrête de les mater sérieux... ça en devient pervert!

- Mais quoi? Je ne fais rien de mal... je vérifie que personnes ne viennent les embêter... punaise, s'interrompa de lui-même Jaye... elle est vraiment canon... Tu m'étonnes que les autres veuillent sortir avec elle...

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de parler de ma femme, Jaye... ça va mal se finir sérieux... menaça Roy.

- Désolée Roy... j'avoue que les hormones me jouent des tours depuis la rentrée... je suis complètement obnobilé par ...enfin... par les filles en générales... et j'en suis vraiment malade qu'Aly me repousse toujours et encore plus malade quand elle est loin de moi...

- Ca t'empêche pas de reluquer ma copine Jaye, je te rappelle...

- C'est parce qu'elle est plus que... plus que séduisante EJ... elle est ... bah regarde par toi même...

Jaye redonna la longuevue à Roy qui en resta bouchebée... Elles étaient effectivement plus que séduisantes à jouer dans l'eau comme elles le faisaient... elles étaient tout simplement sexy à en baver... ce qu'il fit... Perplexe, Dorian prit à son tour l'objet et n'eu pas d'autres reaction que l'immobilité face à une Aly des plus radieuse et voluptueuse... Bayron se laissa à son tour tenter par ce spectacle et son regard bifurqua entre son ex et ... son ami... Son esprit se troubla à cette vision... Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Dakota sous cet angle... il était troublé...Cette journée serait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire car les filles devenaient plus que de simples copines... elles devenaient des femmes très attirantes à leurs yeux.

148. Rêve et réalité...

Le moi de mai fut assez sympathique. Les héritiers complétés maintenant par Dakota et Meredith révisaient sur la pelouse de Poudlard dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient devenus le groupe populaire et le plus en vue de toute l'école et de nombreuses filles trouvaient des escuses pour passer à côté d'eux histoire de se faire remarquer par les deux meilleurs parties. La deuxième semaine, Dakota vint un petit peu moins les voir. Lorsque Bayron s'en inquiéta, EJ lui répondit qu'elle avait un nouveau petit copain en insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils s'entendaient très bien et qu'ils étaient très proches bien que ce soit tout récent...Roy capta le petit jeu de sa copine et comprit tout de suite qu'elle faisait exprès d'en rajouter mais Bayron la cru sur parole et quelque chose au fond de lui semblait assez déçu de cette nouvelle alors que Meredith en était satisfaite. Même si EJ en avait effectivement rajouté, son amie avec bel et bien un nouveau copain, un septième année de sa maison. Elle essayait d'oublier un amour impossible mais à chaque fois que Travis Rumsfild l'embrassait, c'est le visage de Bayron qu'elle imaginait...

Allongés près du lac, les héritiers, privés de Dakota, révisaient les différents sortilèges appris cette année quand un orage éclata en quelques secondes. Dans ue cohu générale, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se mirent à courir vers le château. Sans savoir dans un premier temps, Aly fut attrapée par le bras et conduit sous un arbre. Elle n'eu pas le temps de prononcer le nom du garçon en face d'elle que celui-ci l'embrassait assez maladroitement. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle lui administra une belle giffle que seule les femmes en colère savent faire.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça sans mon consentement!

- Mais Aly...

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais toi et moi c'est pas possible...

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Nous sommes amis...

- Il y a longtemps que je ne te considère plus que comme une ami Aly...

- J'en suis désolée... mais je ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi...

- Je te demande juste de me donner ma chance...Aly...

- Je ne peux pas...

- Tu l'aimes c'est ça?

- Quoi?

- Ca ne peut que être ça... sinon, pourquoi... j'ai bien sentit à un moment que je ne te laissais pas indifférent... et à chaque fois... (soupire) Tu sais Aly, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué, populaire et séduisant que lui, mais mes sentiments envers toi sont réel...contrairement à lui...

- Ne le mêle pas à ça s'il te plait...

- Et pourquoi pas? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir vers toi et te dire qu'il t'aime? Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme lui, surtout avec la carrière qu'il attend, va s'encombrer d'une relation sérieuse? Aly... après ce qu'il a vécu... crois-moi qu'il n'est pas près de se mettre en danger avec une fille... et encore moins avec une ami!s'exclama Jaye

- Jaye arrête s'il te plait!

- Non Aly... je vais te dire encore autrechose! Ton Dorian, ton si précieux Dorian va s'envoler l'année prochaine pour une carrière de Quidditch... il n'aura plus le temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autres Aly... Tu vas faire quoi? L'attendre toute ta vie? Tu crois qu'il voudrait autant de sacrifice? Tu penses jamais à toi? Tu n'as pas envie d'être heureuse? Mais non, bien sur... mademoiselle le veut lui et rien d'autre... mademoiselle est si égoïste qu'elle préfère essayer de retenir un oiseaux dans une cage doré que de le laisser voler librement. Mais je t'en pris Aly.. va donc lui dire de rester... de renoncer à tout pour toi... de renoncer à ses rêves et sa gloire pour toi...Vas-y !

- Jaye...arrête s'il te plait, supplia Aly les larmes aux yeux...

- Aly... vis ta vie...reprit-il plus doucement... il ne viendra pas...Dorian a un destin qui nous échappe à tous les deux. Si on reste ami après l'école avec lui, nous aurons beaucoup de chance...Toi et moi, tout comme Dawn, nous allons rester en arrière... et les voir s'épanouir avec beaucoup d'envie... notre rôle s'arrête à les aimer tel qu'ils sont. Nous sommes juste privilégié d'avoir eu leur amitié...

- Jaye...pleura t-elle maintenant dans ses bras... je ne peux pas... je... je l'aime... j'y peut rien...je sais que tu as raison... mais je ne peux pas l'oublier... plus j'essaye plus j'échoue...C'est si dur... Jaye...

- Chut Aly... je suis là... je suis sincèrement désolé de te ramener à la réalité si durement... je me devais de te réveiller... Dorian n'est qu'un rêve... Aly... qu'un rêve... Je t'aiderais à reprendre ta vie en mains... je te promets...Allez viens, on est trempé... rentrons nous mettre à l'abris...

Jaye racompagna Aly toujours dans ses bras, à demi-vivante au fond d'elle même jusqu'au château. Jaye savait qu'il venait de briser le coeur de celle qu'il aimait et s'en sentait coupable. Qu'elle sorte ou pas avec lui sur le moment ne lui importait guère. Il voulait juste la consoler et lui faire retrouver ce si beau sourire qu'il le faisait craquer depuis plusieurs mois.

Une main serrée, à en entrer les ongles dans la peau sur le tronc opposé où se protégeait Aly et Jaye, frappait gratuitement l'arbre une fois que les deux autres occupants prirent le chemin du retour. Mélé aux gouttes de pluies qui s'infiltrait à travers les feuilles fournies de l'arbre, des larmes tombaient au sol involontairement. Aucun mots pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Il aurait tant voulu... mais une boule monstreuse à son ventre l'en empêchait...Ce qu'il aurait pu dire? Il y pensa toute la nuit tout en la regardant dormir. Comment en vouloir à Jaye pour n'avoir dit que la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait... pas avec sa carrière qui commençait en même temps que ses études... quand aurait-il du temps pour elle... pour la rendre heureuse... quasiment jamais...et il est impensable pour lui de faire souffrir une autre personne par sa faute. Il avait déjà trop perdu à cause de ça. A lui aussi, cette hypothétique relation ne serait qu'un doux rêve qui s'arrêterait chaque matin...

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez étranges au sein du clan des héritiers. Entre un Bayron tête en l'air, une Aly muette, un Jaye plus protecteur que jamais avec sa belle, un Dorian comme abscent et un Roy/EJ inséparable. Meredith s'amusa intérieurement de tout ça... elle les trouva beaucoup plus sympathique avec des problèmes comme tout le monde...

Les examens arrivaient de plus en plus vite tout comme les entrainements de Quidditch. Bien que Gryffondor ai encore gagner la coupe cette année... il restait le tournois inter-école qui se déroulerait ici à Poudlard cette année. EJ, Dakota et Dorian, qui avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble lors des stages, passait maintenant tous leurs temps libre ensemble avec Dawn et Roy en plus afin d'améliorer leurs performance et leurs jeux d'équipe. Bayron et Meredith s'y mirent également afin de retrouver le niveau tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils soient sélectionnés. Même s'ils étaient bien plus performant que les autres postulant, il était clair que le directeur ne les laisserait pas participer pour leur sécurité. Ne restant plus que Jaye et Aly, celui-ci, d'un seul regard, prouva à Aly qu'il avait raison... ils restèrent donc loin du stade, loin de Dorian Potter à réviser comme de simples étudiants à l'approche de leurs épreuves.

Les BUSE étant un diplômes très important pour leurs avenir, les héritiers les prirent très aux sérieux. La veille de leurs examens, ils firent le points sur leurs envie de carrière, bien que pour Dorian, celle-ci soit déjà entamée.

- On te pose pas la question ... soupira EJ à son cousin...

- Ma mère aurait bien voulu que je deviennes aurors... Personne n'a fait carrière dans la famille... mais bon... je me vois mal rester derrière un bureau ou être toujours suspicieux... j'en ai pas la patience... J'ai besoin de voler...

- Et toi Bayron? Demanda toujours EJ.

- Oh ... heu... j'en sais rien encore... on verra déjà mes résultats... j'ai encore le temps d'y penser je crois... j'ai eu droit à la même espérérance parentale que Dorian mais la carrière de magicomage me tente bien...

- Quoi? S'interrogea Dawn... tu ne veux pas tenter une carrière au quidditch?

- Très peu pour moi... rigola Bayron...j'adore ce sport et je compte toujours le pratiquer mais en amateur... et toi Dawn? Ca te tente?

- J'aurais aimé... mes frères auraient été dégoûtés que j'y arrive et pas eux... plaisanta la gryffondor. Mais je ne pense pas avoir le même niveau qu'EJ et toi Dorian... j'espère pouvoir rester dans le monde du sport... ça me plairait bien...

- Aly? Questionna Roy... tu te vois où dans dix ans?

- Je suppose que je serais toujours avec ma marraine dans notre bon vieux quartier moldu cher Roy... en ce qui concerne une hypothétique carrière... je crois que je serais bien dans l'administration...

- Tu plaisante j'espère, rétorqua Dorian avec vigueur. Tu es une excellente élève en potion... tu mérite largement mieux qu'une place comme simple agent au ministère Aly... tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça...

- Entre les espérances et la réalité... il y a un monde Dorian... je verrais bien ce qui se présentera à moi... pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de finir cette année, partir en vacances et m'évader l'esprit...

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Aly, ajouta Bayron...

- Et toi Jaye? Demanda Dawn.

- Je me vois bien marié à Aly... avec quatre beaux enfants d'elle... non je plaisante Aly, ne panique pas comme ça... rigola le jeune homme... je n'en sais rien en fait... la France m'attire beaucoup...je crois que je ferais bien un voyage initiatique là-bas après mes études...

- Et les française aussi, pouffa de rire Roy... remarque il y a de quoi faut dire...AILLE! EJ!

- Ca t'apprendra à dire des conneries toi!

- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es jalouse!

- Ah ouai? Et toi alors... tu te vois comment dans dix ans? Questionna EJ non sans sous-entendu.

- Dois-je vraiment te faire un dessin?

- Tu veux un crayon?

- (rire)Ok ok... Je crois que comme Dawn... j'ai très peu de chance de faire mon trou dans une carrière pro de quidditch... j'espère aussi trouver un emplois dans le monde du sport... et pouvoir suivre la femme que j'aimes dans ses déplacements internationnaux...répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ton critère de sélection féminine se situe uniquement chez des sportives? Rétorqua EJ avec un oeil interrogateur.

- Non EJ... Ca me dérangera absolument pas que tu t'oriente vers une autre carrière que celle qui te pend au nez... du moment que je suis près de toi...dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras... le reste m'importe peu... termina t-il de lui dire avant de l'embrasser sous le regard envieux de Dorian et d'Aly.

- Je vais me coucher, intervint Aly plus très à l'aise à voir ses amis s'embrasser en petit couple parfait et heureux...

- Moi aussi, surenchérie Dawn...

- On devrait tous y aller, termina Bayron.

Après une nuit de sommeil ponctué de pas mal de rêve sur leur avenir, les héritiers se préparèrent pour affronter les deux semaines d'examens. Matière après matière jours après jours, les adolescents remplirent les parchemins en espérant réussir ce pour quoi ils avaient travailler toute l'année... Tout comme les septièmes années qui passait leur ASPIC, ils arrivèrent complètement lessivés aux repas du soir... Le tout dernier soir d'intense réflexion, Harry adressa un petit discour aux candidats pour les féliciter , puis il annonça l'arrivée des trois autres écoles dans trois jours ainsi que l'afficache de la composition de l'équipe de Poudlard demain matin.

**149. Connaissance de l'autre**

A une semaine de la fin des cours de cette cinquième année riche en évènement pour les héritiers, en ce dernier dimanche matin, les locataires de la plus haute chambre de Gryffondor durent renoncer à faire une grasse matinée. Le réveil peu chaleureux qui avait pour charge de lever EJ en prit pour son grade avant de réussir sa mission. Un pas après l'autre, la tête encore embrumée de rêves, elle alla se glisser dans les draps de Roy afin d'essayer de finir sa nuit tout en le réveillant. Machinalement, il entoura ses bras sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Jaye, sur le lit d'à côté s'étirait doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les fixer sur le plafond. Dawn se leva la première afin de profiter de la salle de bains et regarda Aly se lever difficilement avec malice..."pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas la première..."pensa t-elle. En essayant de ne pas buter sur les affaires qui trainait aux pieds des lits, Aly fit sa tournée de bisous matinals en commençant par Bayron, qui grogna et se mit un oreiller sur la tête, continua par Dorian sans marque d'intéret suplémentaire et termina par un Jaye souriant. Les uns après les autres, ils se préparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Cette journée déjà sous le signe de la chaleur avait un goût très particulier pour eux. Dans une semaine, ils seraient à nouveau séparer et bien qu'ils étaient tous ravis de revoir leur famille, s'était assez bizarre de se retrouver sans les autres. La nostalgie de fin d'année commençait à prendre place tout comme les élèves dans la grande salle. Tout vivait au ralentit et le repas se solda en une bonne heure au lieux des quinze minutes habituelles. En attendant l'affichage qui devait se faire vers midi, le clan rejoint par Dakota et Meredith prirent l'air dans l'immense parc de Poudlard. EJ était assise entourée des bras de Roy et lui caressait la paume de la main dans un geste de tendresse sensuelle. Les discussions avaient beau l'air d'être intéressante, l'esprit de Roy était uniquement consentré sur ce va et vient que l'index d'EJ exerçait sur sa main. Plus il y pensait, plus son esprit s'embrouillait au point ou l'envie d'elle devint une obcession. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de résister à cette fille qui était devenue une femme très séduisante sous ses yeux et il se demandait jusqu'à quand il pourrait se tenir sa promesse d'attendre. Cette-fois ci encore, il su résister en enlevant sa main de l'emprise de sa "femme" et essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour que personne ne remarque sa tourmante intérieure. Sans qu'il puisse le voir, le visage d'EJ exprima une déception et ce fut celle de trop. Sans un mot, elle se détacha de lui, se leva et partit sans rien dire à personne.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Demanda Bayron en regardant Roy.

- J'en sais rien... je vais voir...répondit Roy tout en se levant.

EJ fut vite rattrapée par Roy qui la força à se retourner vers lui. L'échange de regard entre les deux amoureux fut très intense. L'un exprimait de la tristesse et de la colère alors que l'autre réfrénait l'envie et l'incompréhension. EJ regarda ensuite au dessus de son épaule et vit que les héritiers les observaient sans aucune discrétion.

- Allons ailleurs...lui proposa t-elle.

- Ok...

Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre, à l'abri de toute oreilles indiscrète et s'assirent sur les canapés.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie EJ? Demanda t-il avec un regard doux et aimant.

- J'avais envie d'être seule pour calmer ou tout au moins tempérer ma colère...

- Ta colère? Envers qui? Moi?

- Oui...

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait EJ?

- Rien... justement, tu ne fais rien...

- EJ... on a déjà parler de ça des centaines de fois... murmura t-il lassé qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis.

- Oui... sauf que maintenant, tu me repousse au moindre petit geste d'affection Roy... à croire que je te dégoûte.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi EJ... Tu sais très bien que je t'aime... que je t'aime plus que tout... Arrête d'en douter s'il te plait.

- Roy... je ne supporte plus ton rejet et ton attente... Je... je suis bien avec toi... j'ai envie d'être avec toi... j'ai envie de te sentir me prendre dans ses bras et m'emporter dans des moments de tendresse... si agréable... lui murmura t-elle avec le regard le plus magnifique que Roy n'avait jamais vu. J'ai besoin de toi... de tes caresses si douces... de ta chaleur... de ta présence... de ton souffle si chaud sur moi... de tes baisers dans le cou... de ta peau ...Roy... tout ce que je veux, c'est toi...toi tout entier...

- Je voudrais tellement que tout soit parfait EJ...

- C'est pas la perfection que je veux mais toi...

- Tu mérite mieux EJ... à mes yeux tu mérite mieux que un coin dans des broussailles ou une classe libre...

- Roy... on est dans notre chambre... il n'y a personne et ils ne sont pas près de venir avant les résultats... on a deux heures devant nous... et pour moi, il n'y a pas de lieux plus parfait que notre chambre et ton lit... affirma EJ en le cherchant du regard.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Roy pour le convaincre. Il lui mima un "je t'aime" sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. A cet instant, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre put s'exprimer sans retenu. Roy prit EJ dans ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit avant de se laisser aller à la passion qu'il avait pour elle. Il pouvait la sentir frémir sous ses mains, se cambrer sous ses caresses et en accueillir les réponses. Il se sentit inondé d'amour et de plénitude intérieurs...Faire l'amour... deux mots qui pour lui prirent tout leurs sens à ce moment là.

Roy ne lâchait plus celle qui était devenue vraiment sa femme à ses yeux. Il l'emprisonnait de ses bras tout comme il voulait emprisonner ce moment magique de "l'après". Il était bien... si bien... si heureux... si comblé... Il sentait son souffle sur lui et à chaque respiration, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être satisfait... même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur amant du monde, ce qui lui semblait normal pour une première fois, il avait senti qu'elle avait apprécié...Par Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme...

- Roy... murmura EJ...

- Hum...

- Merci...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi mon amour... à ton service... plaisanta t-il avant de se faire mordre le lobe de l'oreille...

- Méfie toi que je ne morde pas autre chose la prochaine fois... surenchérie EJ.

- Oh... il n'y aura une prochaine fois? Demanda Roy avec l'oeil malicieux.

- Aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras... lui chuchota EJ à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Et aussi souvent que tu le voudras mon coeur... Je vous aime tellement Emily-Jane... dit-il avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Royal Garner...

- Beaucoup moins classe je trouve... rigola t-il.

- Tu n'en rate pas une toi...

- Jamais mon coeur... jamais...

- Hé bien, dans ce cas... je vais te ramener à la réalité et t'indiquer qu'il est midi moins dix...

- Quoi déjà?

- Hé oui... pas si mal pour une première mon chéri... tu pourras t'en venter plutard...

- Jamais... je garde ce moment pour moi... trop précieux pour être partagé...

- Tu ne vais en parler aux garçons entre deux bierreaubeurre?

- Même pas sous la torture EJ...

- Hé bien moi, je vais faire un rapport très complet aux filles...

- Ta pas intéret ! Rugit Roy avant de lui prendre ses vêtements... sinon, tu devrais aller leur dire... toute nue! Bien que personnellement, je te préfère sans tes vêtements... je ne suis pas sur que tu sois du même avis!

- Oh vraiment? Hé bien... je te prends au mot... on verra bien si ma ... tenue... ou plutôt ma non tenue... plaira pas à d'autres personnes qu'à toi!

- EJ... t'es pas sérieuse j'espère... je plaisantais mon coeur... suplia t-il tout en étant tout blanc de visage... EJ...

- Si tu ne m'as pas rendus mes vêtements dans les cinq secondes... j'y vais tel que je suis actuellement! Les résultats m'attendent !

- Mais on est dans notre chambre... tu peux prendre d'autres vêtements non?

- Ceux-là ou rien monsieur Garner...

- Ok... tiens... mais ça te vaudra un gage!

- Et j'imagine l'enjeux...

- (Rire)... voyons... EJ... c'est mal me connaître...

- Oh non... je crois que je te connais très bien maintenant...

- Non mon coeur... tu n'as rien vu encore... mais je me ferais un devoir de te montrer ce que vaut un lion dans un lit!

- J'en prend bonne note... répondit EJ en reprenant ses affaires des mains de Roy. Allez vite on descent maintenant!

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, une meute était rassemblée au centre du grand hall. Personne ne les remarqua arriver ce qui les arrangèrent. Il était presqu'impossible d'avancer vers le tout petit bout de parchemin qui comportait sept noms. Dakota sortit enfin de la foule sous les applaudissements et se dirigea vers eux.

- Vous étiez où tous les deux? On vous a attendu jusqu'au bout... mais... enfin, on voulait tellement savoir...

- Pas de problème Dak... alors?

- Hé bien... je reste capitaine!

- Cool... ironisa Roy...

- Et vous y êtes tous les deux!

- Grande nouvelle... continua Roy... Tu peux nous dire ce qu'on veut vraiment savoir? Soit...le reste de l'équipe!

- Dorian est attrapeur, normal, ils ont prit Dawn et Callaghan pour remplacer Bayron et Meredith, et c'est Patrik Fillighan qui est l'autre batteur.

- Quoi? Ils ont prit ce stupide poufsouffle au lieu de Tom?

- Tom a beau être le meilleur batteur de Serdaigle... je suppose que ton oncle a voulu être équitable point de vu des maisons...argumenta Roy

- Equitable? Avec quatre Gryffondors? S'indigna Dakota

- Ouai mais nous... c'est parce qu'on est irremplacable, s'orgueilla Roy avant d'embrasser EJ et de rejoindre les garçons.

- Tu as les joues bien roses EJ... se moqua Dakota.

- On a courru pour venir vous rejoindre...

- Si tu le dis... en tout cas... tu es ...resplandissante...

- Oh...heu...rougit EJ... merci...

- Je suis contente pour toi...

- Et je suis entièrement comblée...

- J'avais compris, rigola la jeune fille blonde avant d'avoir un fou rire communicatif avec sa meilleure amie.

**150. Un cocq dans le poudlardier**

Après un dimanche après-midi alimenté de discussions sur la composition de l'équipe et l'arrivée des autres le lendemain, les sept joueurs de Poudlard durent s'entraîner un minimum pour mettre au points des tactiques.

Chose pas vraiment évidente entre une Dakota autoritaire, un Callaghan de mauvaise fois et un Roy contestataire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je passerais à gauche alors que je suis meilleurs à droite! Protesta Leo.

- Parce que de nous deux, je suis la meilleure à droite Callaghan, argumenta Dakota. Et que pour gagner cette fichu coupe inter-école il nous faut être les meilleurs partout!

- Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser sa chance non? Laisses-lui faire ses preuves durant un entraînement! Rétorqua Roy les bras croisés.

- Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à faire quelque chose que je sais d'inutile! J'ai eu bien des fois l'occasion de le voir voler lors de nos match à Poudlard. Je sais ce qu'il vaut! Et il sera mieux à gauche! Maintenant, si monsieur Callaghan et monsieur Garner sont pas content, libre à eux d'aller jouer à la rattrapetout avec les premières années! Je suis votre capitaine et je me tue à la tâche pour former une équipe avec vos sales putains de caractères de merde! Alors avant d'aller plus loin, soit vous faites ce que je dis, soit vous dégagez! J'ai pas de temps à perdre à justifier toute mes décisions avec vous!

- Dictateur... marmonna Roy avant de recevoir une tape à la tête par EJ. M'en fou... elle est quand même un dictateur...continua Roy avant de se recevoir une nouvelle protestation de sa copine. Hé! Arrête... murmura t-il... si j'ai plus ma tête pour réfléchir, je ne pourrais plus me retenir de t'amener dans notre chambre et te faire voler avec un autres balais que ton Nimbus 6000, rajouta Roy tout bas en provoquant un fou rire à EJ.

- EJ! SI TU T'Y METS JE DEMISSIONNE! Hurla Dakota

- Manifique! S'exclama Callaghan

- Couché le serpent, grogna EJ. Désolée Dak... ça ne se reproduira plus... N'est-ce pas Roy...reprit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux le propriétaire des cuisses qu'elle assérait avec ses ongles.

- Tout ce que tu veux maîtresse... répondit-il tel un parfait elfe de maison.

- A la bonheur... se félicita Dakota maintenant que tout est clair entre nous... si on faisait une petite démonstration aux Dumstangs qui sont apparemement arrivés plus vite que prévus et qui nous espionne avec peu de discressions. A vos balais !

Dakota avait dit les mots magiques. Même si Callaghan et Roy n'étaient des joueurs docile envers leur capitaine, ils détestaient encore plus l'équipe nordique. Roy rencunier par rapport au manque de respect de l'un d'entre eux face à EJ l'année d'avant et Callaghan n'avais jamais pardonné son refus à l'entrée dans cette école alors que ses parents avaient fait le nécessaire pour avoir une... dérogation...

Ce premier entraînement fut très bien tout en étant pas forcément exeptionnel. Dakota ne voulait pas non plus montrer toute ses bottes secrètes pour que l'enemi à battre s'y prépare à l'avance. Elle demanda même à Dorian de se tempérer voir de se faire porter un peu pale... Celui-ci fit donc semblant de rater 5 fois le vif d'or et de s'en énerver au point de quitter le stade sous les gloussement masculins de sept personnes.

A la fin de la matinée, l'équipe resta ensemble pour manger afin de continuer le tissage d'un lien de cohésion entre eux... ce qui était particulièrement difficile.

C'est quand même marrant que l'équipe des Dumstang soit toujours composé de garçons, s'étonna Dawn... même si c'est de très beau garçons... soupira t-elle en regardant le capitaine.

-Beau...beau... c'est vite dit, grogna Roy en regardant de travers le fameux capitaine en question.

- C'est un sport d'homme le Quidditch... lança Leo... et Dumstang est une école qui respect cette notion!

- QUOI! Rugirent EJ et Dakota ensemble alors que Dawn en resta bouche bée... TU PEUX ME REPETER CA, surenchérie EJ.

- Oh mais volontier! Le quidditch est un sport d'homme! Il n'y a pas la place pour les midinettes...

- Et nous on est quoi? Demanda Dawn faussement calme.

- On se le demande... ironisa le Serpentard.

- Oh mais je peux t'assurer qu' EJ est bien une femme! Et une des plus belles de Poudlard! Et il me semble que Dakota est l'élève la plus douée en classe et qu'elle a également le nom de "Belle de Serdaigle"... Et puis, ta voisine...il me semble que ses formes ne te laissaient pas vraiment indifférent, il y a encore quelques minutes quand elle regardait ailleurs! Justifia Roy sous les yeux ébaillient de Dakota.

- QUOI? S'indigna Dawn. VA MATER AILLEURS CALLAGHAN! Hurla t-elle en lui collant une droite. Je rêve!

- C'est bien ce que je disais... vous n'êtes pas des femmes... continua Leo. Une femme digne de se nom ne se doit pas de lever la main sur son supérieur naturel.

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dakota lui en colla une autre ce qui stupéfia la salle entière, Bayron le premier depuis le milieu de ta table des Gryffondor. Callaghan s'en étouffa avant de devenir rouge colère.

- RESSAYE UN PEU POUR VOIR WILSON!

- OH MAIS VOLONTIER!

Elle s'apprétait à lui en donner une autre quand Dorian lui saisit la main.

- Ca suffis vous deux... tous le monde nous regarde... les Dumstang tout particulièrement... maintenant Callaghan, tu présente tes excuses et tu gardes tes idées ancestrales pour ta conscience. Dakota... laisse le dire... personnellement, je me trouve très chanceux de connaître des femmes aussi exceptionnelle que vous trois...

- Lèche botte... murmura Leo entre ses lèvres.

- A ta place j'en rajouterais pas, intervint Patrick Fillighan.

- Oh la ferme le larbain!

- Parle-moi encore une fois comme ça, Callaghan et je raconte à toute la salle que tu porte une patte de lapin sous ton uniforme quand tu voles...

- Quoi? Mais... balbutia Leo...pfff... je te jure que si tu racontes ce mensonge... je te ferais ta fête au détour d'un couloir... parole de Serpentard!

- C'est ça... Allez mange ton repas... Lapinou...se moqua Patrick avant de voir sa tête s'applatir dans son assiette.

- MONSIEUR CALLAGHAN! DANS MON BUREAU! TOUT DE SUITE! Intervint enfin le directeur.

- Ca va? Demanda Dawn au batteur...

- Oh oui... parfaitement... plaisanta le Pouffsoufle. Je m'attendais à pire...

La fin de la journée fut sous le signe de l'accueille des deux autres équipes restantes. BeauxBâtons avait encore choisis ses plus belles représentantes pour faire le spectacle d'entrée avant de laisser la place à leur équipe...mixte pour une fois... enfin mixte... il y avait qu'un seul garçon...et pas des plus mal fournis par la nature. Toutes les filles de Poudlard en ravalèrent leurs salives... EJ et Dakota comprisent... ce qui complèta le sentiment de colère de Roy face à un concurrent direct dans la catégorie "beau mâle à Poudlard". Avec tout cet éblouissement hormonales, les élèves de ne remarquèrent qu'à peine l'entrée pourtant très soignée des représentants de Salem. Pendant que les françaises s'asseyaient à la table qui leur était réservée, le capitaine jeta un coup d'oeil vers celle de l'équipe de Poudlard, en inspectant les trois jeunes filles les unes après l'autres, et sourit aux regards meurtriers de Roy.

Harry alla saluer les accompagnateur et tout particulièrement celle de Salem.

- Cho! Ravi de te revoir...

- Harry! Que ça fait du bien de revenir ici... Il y a tellement de souvenir...

- Oui...soupira Harry avec une pointe de tristesse.

- J'ai beau être très bien à Salem... Poudlard est comme ma seconde maison... reprit-elle avec un peu plus de joie. Ses murs sont tellement... magique... à mes yeux...

- Oui...où est notre jeunesse n'est-ce pas...

- Oh mais nous sommes pas si vieux Harry... rigola Cho... Remarque, je t'imagine assez bien avec une vieille barbe blanche, des lunettes aux bord de ton nez et un chapeau rapiessé...

- Merci... quel avenir charmand... et je t'imagine aussi avec de long cheveux noir jusqu'à tes pieds, une vieille cape finement brodée, donnant tes cours à des jeunes insolents...

- Tel que tu étais?

- (Rire)... Te garde bien de le répéter à mon fils...plaisanta Harry avant de rejoindre Gabrielle Delacour en grande discussions avec Madame Maxime, toujours directrice de l'école française.

- Gabrielle... salua Cho

- Cho... ravie de te revoir...

- Comment va ta soeur?

- Très bien merci...

- Je vois que l'école est remplis de petit rouquin... plaisanta Cho en direction des tables de Gryffondor et celle de Serdaigle...

- Ma soeur y est malheureusement pour beaucoup, surenchérie Gabrielle...

- Et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes condamnés à être des jeunes filles... soupira Cho

- Il n'y a point de honte à tout cela.. protesta Madame Maxime... Considérez-vous telle la mère de toutes ces petits cherubains en soif de savoir...et ce destin n'est pas accessible à toutes les femmes... Nous en sommes exceptionnelles ajouta la française ce qui provoqua un fou rire des trois autres.

Le repas qui suivit fut à l 'honneur de l'école de salem cette fois-ci. Les élèves des quatres écoles purent dégustrer de véritables hamburgers dégoulinant de fromages, des frites à profusions et des boissons gazeuses qui avait la particularitées de changer de couleur toutes les cinq secondes. Les garçons de Poudlard se régalèrent tandis que les filles se préoccupaient de leur lignes et de leur apparence au vu du cocq nouvellement placée dans la bassecours.

- Il m'énerve déjà celui-là, grogna Roy.

- Il ne t'a encore rien fait, rétorqua EJ.

- Il m'énerve quand même... répondit-il en essayant de mettre son repas dans sa bouche...yenachquepourluich...

- Au moins, j'ai la paix... intervint Dorian... Une semaine sans des dizaines de filles qui tombe "accidentellement" devant moi, des parchemins volant qui me poursuivent... et je vous fait grâce des petits mots que je retrouve par vintaines dans mon sac après chaque cours...

- (Rire) C'est la rançon de la gloire Dorian, plaisanta Dakota... et puis, tu es un des meilleurs parti de l'école... C'est un peu normal... le contaire aurait été étonnant! Ajouta t-elle en essayant de couper son hamburger avec son couteau et sa fourchette...en vain...

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas Potter... la vedette de l'école a changé de nom... et de nationalité... ajouta Roy. Tant qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de nous...

- Parles pour toi Roy! Coupa Dawn. Je serais vraiment ravie de m'occuper de lui...

- Toutes les mêmes... chuchota Roy à Dorian.

- Malheureusement...


	19. Chapitre 151 à 161

-1**151. Le tournois de Quidditch des quatre écoles**

Les cours étaient officiellement fini pour les cinquième et septième année, toute fois, les professeurs en profitaient des derniers jours pour mêler un peu de pratique à la théorie. En sortant de Potion, Dorian, Jaye et Roy allèrent à la rencontre de Bayron qui finissait de nourrir un hypogriff avec Hagrid... bien que celui-ci avait la tête un peu ailleurs.

- Hé! Salut Roy en direction de son meilleur ami.

- Salut! Répondit Bayron... Alors le cours de potion?

- Pas trop mal pour une fois... Mais je crains que Callaghan soit un peu malade pour notre premier match...

- Je sens que ça va me plaire... raconte moi ça...

- Disons que Dawn prend de l'assurance... et que ça lui apprendra de regarder autre chose que son chaudron... reprit Roy tout en rigolant.

- Le prof la réprimandé pour son manque ... d'attention et Dawn en a profité pour ajouter un peu de sel de salimandre dans une potion de langue de feu...

- Elle a pas osé... s'exclama Bayron ébahit

- Et si... rigola Dorian... magnifique spectacle... Callaghan crachant du feu partout dans la salle...

- Et dire que j'ai raté ça...

- Bon... et si on allait à l'entraînement? Demanda Dorian prêt à se dégourdir les jambes.

La bonne humeur régnait entre les garçons jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au stade. Devant eux se tenait Dakota, EJ et Dawn en pleine discussion avec...

- LUI? QU'EST CE QUI FOU LA! S'énerva Roy.

- Hé du calme... ils discutent... tempéra Dorian.

- C'est ça... avec trois des plus belles filles de l'écoles... comme par hasard, continua Jaye tout aussi mécontent d'un danger potentiel pour lui.

- Allez les mecs... vous laissez pas démonter par ce bellâtre... soupira Bayron.

- Fait pas comme si je n'avais pas vu ton regard à toi aussi... hein Malefoy... se moqua Roy discrètement...

- Allez, va donc protéger ton ... territoire... au lieu de dire des conneries... Garner!

Roy n'y répondu pas et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa moitié. Le français grimaça légèrement et salua les filles avant de partir. L'entraînement put enfin commencer avec un Callaghan gêné par des hoquets de feu. Bayron et Jaye les regardaient voler avec beaucoup d'admiration et d'envie surtout lorsqu'il apercevaient Dorian poursuivre le vif d'or avec une grâce elfique. Aly les avait rejoint et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver... envoûtant... Bien qu'elle s'était fait une raison quand à son avenir improbable avec lui, elle ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant. Il était clair qu'une grande carrière l'attendait et qu'elle ne serait qu'un poids, qu'une éclume, qu'une chaîne pour lui.

De nombreux sélectionneurs avaient fait le déplacement face à l'événement très bien organisé par Ron. Harry Potter était lui aussi très occupé avec le directeur de l'école de magie sud-américaine basé au Brésil. La question de l'intégration de cette école dans les différents tournois organisé. Monsieur Manguès était très intéressé et passionné par ce tournois de Quidditch, très peu populaire dans son école. Et tous ne furent pas déçu. du spectacle.

Après un tirage au sort, cette année, Poudlard affrontait BeauxBâtons et Dumstang se ferait les dents sur Salem. Dakota fut très ferme lors de son discours de motivation. Ils devaient faire leur preuve et ne faire aucune erreur. Elle prit ensuite Dorian à part pour lui donner d'autres instructions.

- Dorian... épate-les... Je sais que tu es capable de descendre en dessous des 50 min... je t'ai vu faire à l'entraînement... Eh ! Reprit-elle... Bonne chance...

- Merci Dakota... je ferais mon possible...

Le commentateur préposé au match fit la prestation de sa vie. L'équipe de Poudlard donna une leçon de quiddtich à celle de BeauxBâtons. Le pauvre Capitaine fut ridiculisé par Dakota et Dawn qui ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. Mais la plus magistrale fut la démonstration de force qu'EJ fit durant le match. Les cognards harcelaient les françaises sans leurs laisser une seconde d'inattention au risque de tomber de leurs balais... ce qu'elles firent les unes après les autres. Roy en fini par s'ennuyer seul... devant les cercles... sans joueuses pour venir tester son talent. Dorian finira d'achever la pauvre équipe de couleur bleue en attrapant le vif d'or à la quarante-neuvième minute.

- PAR MERLIN... POTTER A LE VIF D'OR! IL A ENCORE BATTU SON RECORD PERSONNEL ! QUEL JOUEUR! POUDLARD VIENT DE REMPORTER LE MATCH... 480 à 20 ... QUEL LEÇON QUE VIENT DE DONNER L'ECOLE HOTE... UN VRAI NID A TALENT!

Les cris de joie fusèrent de tous les côtés du stade. L'équipe de Poudlard fit un tour d'honneur sous les applaudissement des spectateurs.

- Quelle prestance ... affirma Drago Malefoy en regardant l'équipe passer devant lui. Elle a vraiment tout pour être une Lady... ajouta t-il en regardant sa femme... Très intelligente, très belle, très douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend... ça me rappel quelqu'un sourit-il tout en resserrant la main de Lily assise à côté de lui.

- Ouai EJ a beaucoup changé... continua Bayron.

- Je ne parlais pas de Weasley... rétorqua Drago en faisant un clin d'oeil à Bayron.

Bayron sourit à son père avant de regarder une blonde sur un balais brandir le poing de la victoire.

Le second match qui opposait Salem à Dumstang fut très serré. Les joueurs américains ne voulaient plus l'habituelle troisième place et le firent bien comprendre aux Dumstang. Contrairement au premier match, celui-ci dura presque six longues heures. Les deux attrapeurs s'empêchaient mutuellement d'attraper le vif d'or pendant que les batteurs essayaient tant bien que mal de viser le joueur adverse. La nuit commença à tomber et seul quelques affamée partirent manger. Le match agissait comme un philtre d'amour sur les spectateurs. Le glave sonna pour Dumstang vers 22h30. L'équipe de Salem, déterminé comme jamais eu raison des nordiques à la grande stupéfaction générale. Salem allait donc en final contre l'équipe de Poudlard.

A la soirée de victoire des joueurs de l'école nord-américaine, l'équipe de Poudlard, en bon joueur hôte, alla saluer la performance des Dumstang.

- Vous vous êtes bien défendu... affirma Dakota en direction du Capitaine. Nous aurions bien voulu vous donner une revanche digne de ce nom... bien que nous aurions encore gagner... continua t-elle.

- Nous nous donnons rendez-vous l'année prochaine à BeauBâtons, Capitaine Wilson... répondit-il avant de se tourner vers EJ. J'aurais quand même bien aimer t'emmener au septième ciel...

- Hé! Reste à bonne distance de ma femme toi! Grogna Roy... Et tu l'emmènera nulle part! Elle a un copain pour ça! Et ce copain... c'est moi!

- Toute mes excuses... je ne savais pas... J'espère que tu es conscient de ta chance! Ajouta le Dumstang avec un clin d'oeil.

- Il l'est! Répondit EJ.

Le lendemain, avant dernier jour avant les vacances, tout le monde s'affairait à trouver les meilleurs place pour la finale. Le stade fut très vite complet et les pauvres malheureux en retard durent se contenter de suivre les commentaires dans les escaliers qui menaient aux gradins.

- Weasley a éviter le cognard de Smith mais Fillighan l'a reçu en pleine figure... oh la... c'est pas beau à voir. Ah Potter a aperçut le vif d'or et on est à la 32ème minutes du match... aura t-on un nouveau record sous nos yeux? Et une nouvelle attaque des poursuiveurs de Salem... quel trio... c'est là où on regrette la non participation de deux de nos meilleurs joueurs... Wilson intercepte... ouhh jolie! Elle s'avance des but adverse et ... OH NONNNN... un cognard la poursuit.. il a l'air enrager... il s'approche... Feinte de Willoch! Quelle joueuse... et le cognard... il.. il... ARRIVE SUR NOUSSSSSS...SAUVE QUI PEUT!

Le match ne s'interrompit pas alors que le commentateur et une des tribunes officielles s'écroulait au sol. Il n'y eu pas trop de blessé grave mais beaucoup durent finirent d'entendre le match à l'infirmerie débordée de Poudlard. Le commentateur remplaçant était plus occupé à suivre la trajectoire des cognards que les manoeuvres prodigieuses des poursuiveurs. A la quarante-cinquième minute, tous les regards étaient maintenant fixé sur Dorian à l'affût d'un nouvel exploit. Il était très concentré sur cette minuscule balle en or bien vicieuse et la vitesse de jeu empêchait beaucoup de sorciers non habitués à les suivre du regard. L'attrapeur de Salem était très tenace et donnait pas mal de fil à retordre à Dorian. A la quarante-huitième minute, sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et toutes les respirations se coupèrent dans l'assistance. Quarante-neuvième minute et la balle n'était pas encore prisonnière des mains décidées du jeune Potter... Le joueur de Salem volait à ses talons et le perturbait fortement dans sa course. Cinquantième minute et l'attrapeur adverse le gène dans sa manoeuvre de contournement de trajectoire. Dorian perd le vif d'or de vue un dixième de seconde, temps qui permit à l'attrapeur de Salem de prendre l'avantage. Cinquante-et-unième minute, Dorian rattrape son adversaire et cherche à le dépasser par la droite puis par la gauche. Il le contourne à la cinquante-deuxième minute et reprend la tête dans la course pour le vif d'or. Dorian enrage de ne pas pouvoir y arriver et sait au fond de lui que le temps défile à sa défaveur. Il fixe le vif d'or et prend de la vitesse sur son concurrent. Devant tous, il refait à nouveau la démonstration de son talent et à la cinquante-quatrième minute, attrape l'objet de convoitise dans une pirouette majestueuse. Les spectateurs en ont le souffle coupé et ne savent pas comment réagir. Ils purent enfin manifester leur joie lorsque l'attrapeur de Poudlard leva le bras en l'air laissant dépasser deux petite ailes doré à travers sa main.

**152. Le goût amer de la gloire **

Gloire... oui, Dorian connaissait maintenant la gloire. Son père lui avait souvent répéter qu'elle avait eu un goût amer pour lui mais n'en avait jamais vraiment comprit le sens. A la fin du match, tous les spectateurs s'étaient levé pour l'applaudirent, et scandait son nom sans vouloir s'arrêter... "Potter ... Potter... Potter..." Encore et encore... "Potter... Potter..." Son nom résonnait dans sa tête... L'euphorie montait en lui. Il aimait ça. Les autres joueurs virent enfin à sa rencontre pour le féliciter et lorsqu'ils furent tous au sol, le portèrent tel un héros de guerre. Poudlard gagnait pour la troisième année consécutive grâce à lui et ce n'était pas rien... pas rien du tout... De nombreuses personnalités présente au match virent à leur tour le féliciter. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane l'appelait par son prénom comme s'ils avaient fait Poudlard ensemble. Une jeune fille arriva même à se faufiler à travers la foule qui l'entourait et l'embrassa passionnément sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Après l'avoir repoussé, il s'aperçut que cette fillette... du moins, elle ne pouvait qu'être une fillette avec ses couettes brunes et son regard enfantin, lui était totalement inconnu. Quelle drôle de comportement, pensa t-il en la voyant sautiller sur place tout en rejoignant un groupe d'autres filles du même âge. D'autres personnes s'approchèrent de plus en plus, et l'espace qui lui permettait de respirer commençait à se réduire de manière inquiétante. Il chercha du regard une personne familière mais il n'y avait que des inconnus qui réclamait soit un autographe, soit une interviews, soit une photo avec lui, soit des embrassades. Prit de panique, fatigué par l'effort et surtout par manque d'oxygène, il s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie. Il fut ravi de voir enfin ses parents et quelqu'uns de ses amis. Il remarqua bizarrement l'absence d'Aly, de Jaye et de Bayron. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander où étaient les autres que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit ... et se referma assez difficilement sur une foule en délire. Bayron était dans un état tel qu'on aurait pu penser qu'une tornade lui était passée dessus.

- Mais ils ne sont pas bien ! S'exclama Bayron en colère. Ma chemise a failli y passé et ma cape a été complètement déchiquetée...

- Je vais aller m'occuper de ça, répondit Harry bien déterminé à chasser tous ces "fans" hors de son école. Je reviens Dorian et encore bravo... tu as été exceptionnel!

- Merci papa...

- C'est vrai Dorian... c'est dingue ce que tu as fait... tu aurais du te voir de là où nous étions... le sélectionneur a du se frotter les mains vu la tête des autres qui regrettait de ne pas t'avoir repérer avant. J'ai même entendu celui de Churley négocier avec lui. Je serais pas étonné qu'il te propose d'arrêter tes études à tes BUSE pour devenir joueur professionnel dès l'année prochaine.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION! Hurla Ginny Potter, la mère de l'intéressé. IL PASSERAT SES ASPIC!

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman... je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là... je suis pas encore prêt... dit-il en rassurant sa mère.

- Bon... tu vas quand même accorder une interviews exlusive à ta bonne vieille mère, monsieur Potter... reprit-elle avec amusement.

- Non... pas à ma vieille mère... à ma magnifique maman que j'adore... s'amusa à dire Dorian sur un ton charmant...

- Aussi séducteur que ton père... rigola Ginny

- Où sont les autres? Demanda enfin Dorian.

- Qui? Répondit EJ assise sur le lit enface à côté de Roy et de Dawn.

- Aly et Jaye... où sont-ils?

- Oh... heu... sûrement dans notre chambre... répondit Dawn.

- Ils sont partis juste après le match, ajouta Bayron.

- Ah... ok, soupira Dorian... déçu.

- On les verra se soir pour la fête organiser en l'honneur de l'équipe, reprit EJ. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on aille se préparer... Allez hop... tout le monde à la tour!

Dorian pu également sortir une petite heure après le départ de ses amis après avoir répondu aux questions de sa mère. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre pour se changer, il ne restait plus que Roy et EJ qui avaient beaucoup de mal à finir de s'habiller.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore en bas? Demanda Dorian

- Non... on... on ... heu... J'arrive pas à mettre mon noeud papillon... Balbutia Roy, et EJ n'est pas très doué non plus...

- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être?

- Heu.. oui...merci Dorian.

EJ ajuste sa robe et sans dire un mot descendit dans la salle commune.

- Noeud papillon... sourit Dorian...

- Hein?

- Non rien... Voilà, tu es tout beau Don Juan... va donc rejoindre ta belle! Et la prochaine fois... Dit à EJ de défaire le crochet qu'il y a derrière ton coup plutôt que de défaire le noeud... ça sera plus pratique et plus discrèt... s'amusa Dorian en regardant Roy devenir écarlate avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain des garçons.

Lorsque l'équipe entra dans la salle sous les applaudissement généraux, Dorian chercha du regard celle qu'il aurait quand même aimé voir après sa victoire, en vain. Une table d'honneur fut dressée pour eux et pour leurs proches et seul les parents de Dakota ne furent pas présent. Tous les frères de Dawn la félicitèrent et l'accaparèrent toute la soirée. Les héritiers s'amusaient énormément à la voir si complice avec eux et le tableau de famille semblait idyllique à ce moment là. Comme si Dawn avait oubliée en un instant tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir durant son enfance. Elle était la reine de la soirée pour eux. Roy ne dansa qu'une seule fois avec sa fille aîné, bien trop occupé à réprimander toutes les mains baladeuses des garçons qui dansaient avec les jumelles. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas Grace donner son premier baiser à son jeune cavalier. Les parents de Roy étaient en grande conversation avec Hermione et ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Bayron avait demandé à Meredith d'être sa cavalière et ses parents ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

- Je l'aime pas celle-là, affirma Drago à l'oreille de sa femme.

- C'est le choix de ton fils...

- Je l'aime quand même pas... Elle ne lui attire des problèmes... Et je t'interdit de me dire que j'étais pareil qu'elle...

- Très bien...

- Très bien quoi?

- Je te le dis pas...

- Lily...

- Oui?

- Je l'aime quand même pas! Grogna Drago provoquant un fou rire à sa femme.

- Et tu m'aimes moi?

- Quelle question stupide... tu ressembles vraiment à ton paternel par moment...

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question quand même...

- J'y répondrais ce soir ma belle... répondit Drago avec le regard charmeur.

- Vantard...

- Quoi? Moi? Vantard?... Tu me le payeras cher ce soir... et pas la peine de me dire que tu es fatiguée...

- Je te prend au mot monsieur Malefoy!

- Du moment que tu me prend tout court... termina Drago avant de l'amener sur la piste de danse.

Fillighan faisait tournée les têtes des jeunes poufsouffle et Bayron fut surprit de le voir main dans la main avec Cecily Linley... son ex petite amie. Il fut un peu piqué au coeur au début mais il changea de regard lorsqu'il la vit sourire. Elle semblait heureuse et il estimait que c'était bien. Leo Callaghan, la nouvelle coqueluche de Serpentard collectionnait les flirts sous le regard approbateur de son père. Drago eu l'impression de s'y voir à une certaine époque de sa vie. Un frisson le parcoura lorsqu'il pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Lily n'avait pas été là, soit mangemort avec de nombreuses femmes soumises à l'imperium dans son lit ou mort tout court. Quelques mètres plus loin, Roy valsait avec EJ. Le bonheur pouvait se lire sur leur visage et personne n'osa les déranger. Ron les trouva même très mignon... à la grande surprise de sa femme. La vrai vedette de la soirée ne put vraiment profiter de la soirée. Une boule au ventre s'était installer à la minute où il avait vu Aly rire dans les bras de Jaye au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle semblait heureuse et épanouit pour ne pas dire magnifique avec sa robe. C'est à ce moment là, que les vieilles histoire de son père prit toutes leurs sens... La célébrité, la gloire, la richesse... tout cela ne vaut rien sans les personnes qu'on aime...

**153. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Devenu tel une tradition, les héritiers passèrent leur dernière nuit ensemble au huitième étage avec les nymphes. Celles-ci semblaient plus tristes que les autres années et s'en expliquèrent que la prochaine année serait sûrement la dernière où elles auraient des visites hebdomadaires.

La soirée fut assez spéciale pour chacun des Gryffondor. Ils échangèrent leur projet de vacances tout en mangeant les dernières trouvailles gluantes des oncles Weasley.

- Ca va faire vraiment bizarre de ne pas te voir pendant deux mois, annonça Bayron à Dorian.

- Je viendrais pour l'ouverture de la boutique de toute manière.

- Quand même... ça va me faire bizarre...

- Attend, tu ne vais quand même pas te plaindre Bayron ! Je te rappel que monsieur va trois semaines à Venise avec ses parents pour le congrès international d'art magique.

- Ouai... super... musée sur musée... super vacances EJ...

- Quand même... j'aimerais bien y aller moi... au lieu de ça, je vais chez mes grands-parents maternel...

- Ils sont pas sympas? Demanda Dawn.

- Si, mais qui dit "vacances chez les Granger" implique " pas de quidditch" !

- Elle en aura bien assez pendant un mois, reprit Roy en l'entourant de ses bras. Et puis on passera le mois d'Août ensemble comme ça... Ses grands-parents habitent à une demi-heure moldue de chez moi...

- Et toi Dawn? Familiale je suppose? Demanda Aly

- J'ai mon frère aîné qui se mari mais sinon, rien de spécial. On pense peut-être partir quelques jours à la mer mais bon... mis à part mes frères qui y voyent un bon endroit pour draguer des moldues en bikini, mes parents et moi, on préfère profiter du calme de la campagne.

- On pourra sûrement se voir alors, continua Jaye. Enfin, quand Aly et moi seront revenue de France...

- QUOI? S'exclama Dorian avec beaucoup trop d'émotion pour que personne ne remarque son gêne.

- Sa marraine travail au ministère maintenant et elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle... mes parents et moi lui avons proposé de venir avec nous en France, un peu de soleil lui fera le plus grand bien. Mais on arrivera à temps pour l'ouverture de la boutique de tes oncles... on ne voudrait pas louper cet évènement mondain! Il parait qu'ils ont encore plein d'objet magique secrètement gardé pour l'occasion...

- Bon.. il faudrait aller nous coucher... demain, un long trajet nous attend...

- A dans deux mois les filles, fit Roy d'un signe de la main. Vous allez nous manquer!

- J'ai toujours le bourdon quand on s'en va, soupira EJ.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir EJ... le rassura Bayron en lui mettant son bras sur l'épaule... on revient dans quelques semaines... avec plein de souvenirs à leurs raconter... Allez cousine... fait pas cette tête... tu es plus jolie quand tu souris!

- Je confirme, ajouta Roy marchant à côté d'eux.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves s'affairaient sur le quai pour dire au revoir à leur amis avant de monter dans le train. Dorian et Bayron dirent également au revoir à Hagrid qui versa même une petite larme au dernier signe de la main encore visible à travers la fumée montante du train en marche.

Les sept héritiers complété par la présence de Meredith commentait l'article élogieux de Ginny en essayant de tourner à la dérision toutes les phrases pompeuses que sa mère avait pu écrire.

Une autre affaire attira leur attention de manière plus sombre. Une nouvelle attaque avait été repérée dans le sud de l'Angleterre et deux moldus avait été tué accidentellement. La communauté magique demandait de ne pas paniqué et que Blake était sur le point d'être arrêter d'après certaine source. Chose que Meredith doutait sincèrement. Bayron sortit quelques minutes pour aller voir où se trouvait la dame aux bonbons et une silhouette le fit dévier de sa route.

- Dakota?

- Oh bonjour Bayron.

- Tu as reçu un hibou? Dans le train?

- Oh ça... oui...

- Rien de grave j'espère.

- Non... même chose que tous les ans... Petit mot de mes parents pour me donner les instructions.

- Instructions? Ils ne viennent pas te chercher à la gare?

- Ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ont une réception ce soir.

- Comment tu fais pour rentrer chez toi?

- Une tante vient me chercher.

- Ah... ok... Tu es sur que c'est tout? Tu as l'air de pas bien allé...

- Je crois que si tu te mêlais moins de la vie d'autrui, tu aurais moins d'ennuis monsieur Malefoy.

- Je crois que tu as raison, malheureusement. Mais tu es mon amie maintenant, et si tu as des soucis, saches que je suis là! Tu peux compter sur moi Dakota.

- Merci Bayron

- Dakota...?

- Oui?

- Je suis content qu'on ai pu passer au dessus de nos préjugés. Je suis content d'être devenu ton ami... Tu es une fille finalement très sympathique...

- Moi aussi Bayron... Ravie d'être ton amie... lui sourit-elle avant de repartir vers son compartiment.

Le train arriva vers 21h à Londres avec quelques minutes en retard. Tous les parents parcouraient le quai à la recherche de leurs progénitures et comme chaque année, la famille des héritiers les attendaient tranquillement en discutant. Seule la petite Katline sautillait pour essayer d'apercevoir son grand frère vénéré. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle ne put attendre plus longtemps et monta dans le train pendant que les élèves essayaient de descendre, non sans protestation de la jeune fille. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher que sa cadette fouillait chaque compartiment pour y trouver sa grand frère. Les héritiers rassemblaient leurs affaires et n'étaient pressé de descendre contrairement à d'autres enfants. Dorian avait tout juste enlever sa robe de sorciers quand une furie déboula dans leur compartiment. Sans qu'il puisse voir le visage de son agresseur , elle lui sauta dessus en le couvrant de baiser mouiller. Tous se mirent à rire à la voir tellement la scène était comique à voir.

- Hé Petitbouchon... je ne suis pas comestible!

- Pas grave... te mange quand même Grandbouchon... je suis siiiiiii contente de te voiiiiirrrrrr!

- Je vois ça... soupira Dorian en remettant sa soeur à terre.

- Et moi alors PetiteTantine? Demanda Bayron qui considérais sa petite tante comme la soeur qu'il aurait voulu avoir avant de recevoir un gros baiser tout aussi humide. Tu as beaucoup grandit!

- J'ai huit ans maintenant! Et j'ai perdue trois dents !

- On voit ça, continua EJ qui l'a prit également dans ses bras.

- Tu te souviens de mes amis Katy? Dit-il en désignant le reste de la bande

- Heu... Lui, c'est l'amoureux de cousine EJ, et elle, c'est l'amoureuse de tonton Sirius... et la fille aux cheveux noirs, c'est l'amoureuse à Bayron... mais les autres, connait po...

- Heu... balbutia le blond en regardant Meredith du coin de l'oeil.

- Il me semble pourtant te parler très souvent de Dawn et de Jaye dans mes lettres non? Continua Dorian pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère devenu subitement glaciale.

- Ah oui... enchantée, salua la jeune Potter en mettant bien en évidence ses deux dents manquante du haut.

- Nous de même, répondit Jaye en lui faisant un baise main digne des contes de fée.

- Toi, jt'aime bien!

- KATLINE LILIANE POTTER ! Rugit Ginny qui venait enfin de rattaper sa fugitive. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS A PRIT DE PARTIR AINSI! DEHORS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA! Bonjour les enfants... on se retrouve en bas... besoin d'aide?

- Non 'man... à tout de suite... on arrive...

- Très bien mon chéri, ET TOI, DEHORS!

- Oui maman... soupira la petite dernière la tête baissée, honteuse de s'être fait prendre si vite.

- Elle est vraiment mignonne ta soeur, intervint Jaye.

- Il faut se méfier des apparences... surtout chez les Potter, affirma Bayron. L'ange en question est un véritable petit diable quand il faut... et plus têtue tu meurs... Bref... une vrai Potter...

- Hééééééé ! Protesta Dorian. Ma soeur est très gentille !

- Dis ça à mes frères... Stan m'a écrit la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'elle lui avait teint les cheveux en vert... pour que ses cheveux pousse plus vite... comme une plante... rigola Bayron.

- Au moins, elle a de l'idée! Intervint Roy mort de rire.

Une fois sur le quai, tous saluèrent leurs parents et marraine. Une fois les valises et cage récupérée, le convois des héritiers se dirent au revoir et se promirent de s'écrirent très souvent durant les vacances.

**154. Un marché fructueux**

Les deux derniers Malefoy étaient intenable. Lily avait beau sortir les cros et les menaces, ils ne se calmaient pas pour autant. L'excitation de partir dans un pays étranger pendant trois longues semaines en famille avec leur grand frère les rendaient insupportable. Bayron, excédé, leur mit un calment pour chat dans leurs cookies matinal et l'effet fut radical... silence... un merveilleux silence s'installa dans cette maison de fou. Elle fut si calme que Drago descendit de son bureau, baguette à la main, dans la cuisine pour provoquer en duel l'intru qui avait du tuer toute sa famille. A le voir affolé et essoufflé, sa baguette pointer vers eux, Bayron et sa mère explosèrent de rire. Drago les fusilla du regard et sans un mot, reparti dans son bureau, non sans marmonner quelques phrases inaudibles.

Le moment du départ arrivant, tous mirent leur affaires au centre du salon et Drago prononça la formule pour rapetisser leurs males avant d'appliquer un "no commotor Barda". Une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, un "Palace Vivaldi" et tous les cinq furent en vacances.

Sirius Junior et Stanley, plus souvent appelé Sir et Stan, ne surent plus ou poser leur regard tant le grand hall était magnifique. Des ornements à toutes les poutres, des angelots peint sur les plafonds qui s'amusait avec un Bacchus ... joyeux... , les lustres accrochés à plus de 15 mètres de hauteurs se concurrençaient les uns les autres de par leurs beautés, les tableaux tous aussi grand que la grande porte de Poudlard donnaient l'impression que ce tout Venise tournait autour de cette magnifique salle dorée. Drago s'avança vers le guichet et demanda la clef de leur suite. Bayron, en charge des deux monstres, finit par les traîner par le col pour les faire avancer jusqu'à l'ascenseur magique. Drago adressa un regard glaciale dont il était expert à ses deux derniers pour leur faire comprendre qu'un peu plus de tenu serait pas inutile dans ce genre de lieu. Une fois dans leurs chambre, Sir mit une option sur le meilleur lit de la chambre qu'il allait partager avec ses frères mais Bayron lui rappela rapidement qui était l'aîné.

- Tu t'es cru où là? S'indigna Bayron. Au paradis des fées?

- Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux fées!

- Me cherche pas Sir...

- Comment veut-tu que je te cherche si tu es devant toi?

- Evite d'essayer d'être drôle... ça ne marche pas avec moi!

- Une blague ne marche pas, elle fait rire...

- J'ai l'air de rire?

- Tu n'as pas d'humour!

- Non, Sir, je rêve juste d'un monde sans tes blagues!

- Va voir Blake, il pourrait t'arranger ça! Lança son frère avec un sourire narquois.

- Dégage Sir, ou je vais oublier que tu es mon frère.

- Viens Stan... on s'en va!

- Et arrête de prendre Stan pour ton larbin!

- Je reste... s'affirma enfin le cadet.

- Pffff... grogna Sir

Après une semaine de visite avec leur mère pendant que Drago participait à la conférence international d'art magique, la relation entre les frères s'équilibra à nouveau. Il fallait toujours quelques jours d'adaptation pour que Bayron reprenne sa place de leader à Sir. La première blague des trois face aux parents finit de les unir définitivement pour les vacances.

Bayron se préparait pour le bal costumé du soir lorsque la nounou envoyé par le palace arriva. Sir hurla que si ce gobelin restait avec eux ce soir, ils les retrouveraient mort à leur retour et qu'ils devaient les emmener avec eux au bal. Drago se mit à sa hauteur, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit la peur de sa vie.

- Si tu fais la moindre petite bêtise dont Miss Nelly ai à ce plaindre, je l'engage à plein temps pour s'occuper de toi au lieu de t'envoyer chez Fleurk! Suis-je bien clair jeune homme!

- Mais...

-Suis-je bien clair? Répéta Drago avec fermeté et menace.

- Oui père...

- Maintenant, dans ta chambre !

Il se tourna vers le Gobelin et devant sa femme et ses deux autres fils, il lui donna l'autorisation d'utiliser des sorts basique de métamorphose à la moindre remarque désobligeante de sa part.

Drago, Lily et Bayron utilisèrent les barques pour se rendre au Palais Risotti où se déroulait le bal vénitien. Beaucoup de sorciers y étaient présent, il s'agissait d'un évènement mondain et beaucoup aurait voulu avoir une entrée ce soir là. Drago répéta les consignes de sécurité qu'il ordonna à son fils avant d'entrée dans cette marée humaine.

- Bayron, tu reste à notre porté de regard, tu ne vas avec personne sans nous prévenir, tu ne bois aucune boisson que tu aurais toi-même mit dans ton verre, tu n'embrasse aucune jeune fille dont tu ignore le prénom, tu mets tes mains dans tes cheveux si tu as un problème nécessitant notre intervention et tu ne laisse aucune bague douteuse approcher de tes mains et de ton nez... comprit?

- Parfaitement père.

- Reste près de nous et tout ce passera bien Bayron, continua sa mère.

- Oui maman... je peux aussi retourner au Palace si ça peut vous soulager? Ironisa le jeune homme.

- Me tente pas Bayron, rétorqua son père.

Les baguettes étant formellement interdites lors du bal, personne n'étaient à l'abri de moyen subtiles d'ensorcellement. Les femmes surtout regorgeaient d'ingéniosité pour cacher des poudres aphrodisiaques ou soporifique, quelques gouttes de philtre d'amour et des rouge à lèvres empoisonnés.

Les costumes étaient tous d'une élégance et d'une magnificence à étourdir un esprit faible. Le mot que Bayron applica à cette soirée fut "féerique". Il avait vu plusieurs bal avec entre autres ceux de Poudlard, mais là, il était dans la grande cour et se sentait très petit. Après avoir fait le tour de la salle et prit une boisson au buffet, il retourna voir ses parents en grande discussion avec un autre couple

- Ah... permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils aîné Bayron, coupa Drago en le voyant.

- Henchannttée dieu vous rrrenconnetrier, répondit la dame blonde en costume de paon avec un accent bien particulier entre celui du nord et celui du sud... à s'en demander ses origines...

- Moi de même Milady... salua Bayron en faisant la révérence en parfait gentleman.

- Il parait que vous êtes très doué, ajouta l'homme pingouin aussi ridicule que pourrait l'être Sirius dans le même accoutrement.

- Je tâche d'être à la hauteur des espérances de mes parents, répondit-il en fils modèle ce qui honora Drago

- Je te présente Monsieur Richard Wilson, délégué magique à l'ambassade d'Angleterre en Italie et son épouse Phillipa.

- Wilson? Seriez-vous apparenté à Dakota Wilson? S'étonna Bayron.

- Dakota est notre fille, répondit l'homme assez froidement. Oh, je suppose que vous êtes dans la même école...

- Nous penssssions metttreu notttreu filleu à BeauxBatons mais les orrrigineu de mon éppoux nous ont pas laisssé de choix. De toutteu manièreux cela n'a plus d'importanceu maintenant, n'est-ce pas darling.

- Tout à fait.

- Maintenant? S'étonna Lily. Il se trouve que je suis un de ses professeurs et je n'ai pas eu vent d'un transfère la concernant.

- Hé bien, pour tout vous dire, maintenant qu'elle a obtenu ses Buse, il est grand temps qu'elle entre dans le monde.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas l'année prochaine? S'indigna Lily sous l'oeil mauvais de Bayron sur le point de démasquer son impolitesse face à de tels projets.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu? Demanda Drago avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- L'aîné des Vivarelli.

- Bon parti... Bonne famille.

- L'heureux élu? Bon parti? Question Bayron qui commençait à perdre pied dans la conversation. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'alliance se pratiquait encore de ce jour... intervint Lily déçue.

- Mais je vous prierais de ne pas le répéter, il n'y a encore aucun contrat de signer.

- Nous les rrrenconetrrrons demain miiidiii pourrr voirrr les derrrnier détaileu.

- Je vous avoue ma déception, votre fille est la meilleure de sa promotion dans bien des matières. Elle a un grand potientiel et une belle carrière de quidditch devant elle, il serait dommage de la marier si jeune.

- LA QUOI? S'exclama Bayron en attirant les regards vers lui.

- Sache te tenir Bayron s'il te plait.

- C'est tout à son honneur d'être très instruite. Elle n'en sera que plus à l'aise dans notre monde et fera honneur à son mari.

- Dakota est... commença à s'emporter Bayron

- On se tait jeune homme! Coupa Drago.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit, on se tait! Gronda Drago vers son fils avant de se retourner vers les Wilson. Ma femme et moi même vous présentons nos félicitations pour cet évènement à venir. Et nous souhaitons tous nos voeux de bonheur aux futurs fiancés.

- Merrrciii Monsieur Maleufoille, nous en sommes très satisfait, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une famille aussi noble que la leur que les Vivarelli accepte un tel marché...

- Nous allons vous laisser... je vous souhaite une bonne soirée...

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi... au plaisir de vous revoir...

**155. Règlement d'une dette**

Bayron n'attendit pas que les parents de Dakota s'éloigne pour partir les yeux haineux envers son lâche de père. Ces pratiques de mariages arrangés aurait dû être supprimé de la convention magique. Comment son père, le délégué à la justice, le numéro 2 du gouvernement, celui qui avait participer à donner un monde libre à sa génération pouvait accepter ce genre de pratique. N'arrivant plus à respirer dans ce monde d'apparence et d'arrangement douteux que lui semblait être cette salle de bal, il sortit sur un des balcons pour prendre l'air. Il s'agrippa aux rambardes et respira aussi fort qu'il n'aurait voulu crier avant de le frapper de ses poings de rage.

- Tu vas finir par te faire mal Bayron... murmura une frêle voix juste à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, la seule chose qu'il eu envie de faire c'est de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, la protéger, se soulager, se sentir bien, se sentir terriblement bien...

- Bayron? lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille...

- Pourquoi les laisses-tu faire? Lui demanda t-il sans plus attendre.

- Je n'ai pas le choix...soupira t-elle tout en se dégageant de lui.

- On a toujours le choix Dakota... Tu vas ruiner ta vie... tu as tellement de potentiel, tu es la meilleur en cours, tu es la meilleur poursuiveuse, la plus intelligente, la plus magnifique... ne te laisse pas t'emprisonner dans un mariage stérile et sans amour... tu mérite largement mieux que ça... je dirais même, tu ne mérite pas ça.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pensais tout ça de moi... ça me touche beaucoup... mais je ne suis pas la meilleurs en potion ni en DCFM... sourit-elle

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'on ne te reverras pas à la rentrée...

- Je comptais envoyer une lettre à EJ pour vous le dire...

- Tu l'as su dans le train n'est-ce pas? La lettre... c'était ça...

- Oui...

- Et ton copain? Il le sait?

- Oh... lui... il m'a félicité...

- Je te demande pardon?

- Tu as très bien comprit... il m'a tout bonnement félicité...

- Attend que je le chope celui-là... je vais lui apprendre le mot respect...

- Laisse-le donc... il ne mérite pas autant d'attention...

- J'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un de toute manière...

- Il me semble que si quelqu'un doit être énervée, ça doit être moi non? Rigola la jeune fille

- Pardon... mais c'est plus fort que moi... tes parents ont parler de toi comme de la marchandise en transaction.

- Te formalise pas pour si peu... il y a longtemps que je ne fais plus attention à ça...

- Tu parais si froide, si résignée... alors qu'à Poudlard tu es tellement vivante et forte...

- Dans notre monde Bayron, tous ont deux visages... celui qu'on montre en public, et celui qu'on réserve en privé...

- Je suis content d'avoir eu le privilège de connaître le privé alors... bien plus intéressant...

- Tu m'accorde une dernière danse avant mes fiançailles?

- Avec grand plaisir Dakota.

Cette question avait un arrière goût de dernière volonté d'un condamné à mort. Quelque part, c'était bien ce qui attendait Dakota. Assis sur le balcon de sa chambre, Bayron repensait au déroulement de la soirée, l'annonce, sa rencontre, la délicieuse danse et Merlin sait qu'il adorait danser avec elle et les adieu déchirants où tout passait par le regard. Ca faisait la deuxième fois que des adultes lui enlevait de force quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Tout cela fit remonter le souvenir de Shirley et sur le coup il se demanda ce qu'elle devenait.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance au petit déjeuner fut glaciale. Bayron ne décrocha pas un mot et fixait l'horloge toutes les cinq minute pendant que Drago lisait son journal à raison de dix fois par page.

- Arrête de regarder cette fichue pendule! Grogna Drago. Elle ne va pas aller plus vite pour autant!

- Si en plus de ne pas pouvoir dire ce que je pense, je ne peux même plus regarder ce que je veux... rétorqua Bayron en colère.

- Change de ton tout de suite Bayron... menaça son père.

- Monsieur mon maître, intervint un elfe de maison, les invités de monsieur sont dans le petit salon monsieur, ils vous y attendent monsieur. Dois-je vous annoncer monsieur?

- Très bien j'arrive, répondit Drago. Lily...

- Oui, je suis prête...

- Qu'on ne vous entende pas tous les trois... Et toi, va t'habiller correctement, fit-il en direction de Bayron.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Bayron regarda la grande aiguille marquer l'heure de midi. Et voilà, se dit-il, elle est fiancée... Il eu un pincement au coeur... Quel gâchis... pensa t-il tout haut.

Un "plop" retenti dans sa chambre et un elfe de maison s'avança vers lui.

- Monsieur mon maître demande à ce que le jeune maître les rejoigne dans le petit salon.

- Maintenant? S'étonna Bayron.

- Oui jeune monsieur, monsieur mon maître l'attend, le jeune monsieur devrait se dépêcher avant que monsieur mon maître ne s'impatiente.

- Très bien, dites lui que j'arrive, se résigna Bayron.

Il s'ajusta très rapidement et prit la direction du petit salon de la suite. Avant de frapper, il pouvait entendre des rires assez bizarre et se demanda qui pouvait bien être avec ses parents. Lorsqu'il frappa et que son père l'autorisa à entrer, il fut très surprit de voir devant lui Monsieur et Madame Wilson en personne. Il chercha du regard si Dakota n'était pas avec eux, en vain.

- Ah te voilà enfin... amorça Drago.

- Vous vouliez me voir père?

- Oui, tes futurs beaux-parents voulaient te saluer avant de partir.

- Mes quoi? s'exclama à demi voix Bayron juste avant que monsieur Wilson ne vienne à sa rencontre.

- Je suis ravi de vous avoir revu jeune monsieur Malefoy. Ma Dakota sera digne de vous, vous pouvez en être sur. Lily, au plaisir de vous revoir, votre compagnie est un véritable délice,dit-il à sa mère tout en lui faisant un baise main.. Drago, je vous avoue volontiers que je n'ai fait de plus belle affaire qu'avec vous.

- A samedi prochain Richard, termina Drago en les raccompagnant à la porte

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Bayron sur un ton insolent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de baisser d'un ton avec moi, répondit Drago fermement.

- Ton père a simplement eu une idée de génie! S'enthousiasma Lily merveilleusement souriante ce qui rassura en soit Bayron.

- Une idée de génie? Attend, si j'ai bien comprit vous venez de me fiancer froidement comme l'ont fait les parents de Dakota...

- Un défaut qui vient de ton père ça... ricana Drago en direction de Lily... très long à la détente...

- Comment ça long à la détente... et pourquoi rigolez-vous? Il n'y a rien de marrant à m'avoir fiancé à ... à ... non... vous avez pas fait ça... commença t-il à sourire... à Dakota?

- Non, nous t'avons fiancé à celle qui finira première de sa promo à ses ASPIC, rectifia Drago

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoire, soupira Bayron en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- Elle va pouvoir continuer ses études, passer ses ASPIC et penser à une carrière de Quidditch.

- Mais... enfin... vous venez quand même de me fiancer... sans tenir compte de mon avis... Pas que j'aime pas Dakota... et encore c'est tout récent... enfin je ne l'aime pas comme vous avez l'air de le penser... je l'aime bien c'est tout, c'est une amie... et maintenant on va être mari et femme...

- Pas nécessairement... compléta Drago. Quand elle aura sa majorité et son diplôme en poche, elle pourra voler de ses propres ailes sans que ses parents puisse intervenir. Ce n'est qu'un contrat qui peut être rompu à tout moment... Et puis, il me semble qu'elle n'a pas hésiter à te venir en aide quand tu en avais besoin... non?

- Oui, je sais... ça me fait simplement bizarre de savoir qu'elle est ma fiancée... il y a encore un an, nous pouvions pas nous voir en peinture... et ça va leur faire bizarre aux autres...

- Ils ne le sauront pas. J'ai convenu avec Monsieur Wilson que ces fiançailles resteront discrètes jusqu'au mariage. Il en va de votre sécurité à tous les deux. Tout comme il a été convenu que le mariage, s'il est maintenu, ne se ferait qu'après vos études.

- Mais comment avez-vous réussit à les convaincre? S'interrogea Bayron stupéfait.

- Ton père a l'art et la manière de lire entre les lignes ... s'amusa Lily.

- Tu oublie que notre famille est l'une des plus fortunées d'Angleterre et qu'accessoirement, ta mère et moi avons contribué à l'anéantissement du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et de... du maître de la confrérie responsable de nombreux meurtres... Nous avons un nom dans la société magique... un nom qui va falloir que tu portes fièrement mon fils.

- Peut importe mon nom père, je suis déjà très fier d'être votre fils à tous les deux... et ce que vous avez accompli vaut largement la puissance d'un nom. Vous venez encore une fois de me prouver à quel point j'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme parent. Merci...

**156. Convenance**

La semaine passa très rapidement. Dakota envoya un hibou à Bayron avec un simple "Merci" qui valait tous les discours interminables du monde. Ses deux frères s'amusait dans la cour intérieur du palace sous le regard protecteur de leur père à une terrasse d'un café. Bayron préférait s'isoler un peu avant l'arriver de Dakota et de ses parents. Beaucoup de chose lui semblait changer maintenant qu'il était fiancé, secrètement certe, mais fiancé quand même.

- Tout ce passera bien Bayron, intervint Lily en entrant dans sa chambre

- Je sais...

- Je parlais du reste...

- Je sais...

- Alors qu'est ce qui te préoccupe tant?

- Je me rend compte que dans quelques mois j'aurais 17 ans et que je serais majeur et fiancé... je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais quitter l'enfance... pour devenir un adulte... et je suis pas sur d'être prèt pour ça.

- Tu as encore deux ans d'école Bayron... on ne te demande pas d'être adulte et responsable maintenant. C'est bien pour cela qu'on a prit la décision pour toi. Quand elle aura ses 17 ans on pourra tout simplement déchirer ce bout de papier et tout rentrera dans l'ordre... Drago va également faire en sorte de changer cette loi qui autorise ses mariages arrangés entre famille avec des mineurs.

- En attendant, elle sera quand même ma fiancée... et ...

- Et ?

- Hé bien... même si je ne suis plus avec Meredith, et que j'ai personne en ce moment dans ma vie... je me sentirais pas à l'aise en sachant que si je devais sortir avec une fille, je la tromperais...

- Mettez les choses au clair tous les deux. Il ne s'agit qu'un bout de papier, un ticket pour l'obtention de son diplôme et rien de plus... vous pouvez continuer vos vie comme si de rien était...

- C'est pas si facile à appliquer...

- Je suis sur que tu feras de ton mieux mon chéri. Dakota est une fille très bien. Et comme je le dis souvent à ton père, tu seras seul maître de ton choix final. Nous ne t'imposerons jamais une épouse, enfin, pas réellement... sourit Lily. Bref, tu m'as comprises...

- Quelle attitude dois-je adopter?

- Polie et respectueux... comme tu sais si bien le faire Bayron... reste toi-même...

La conversation mère fils fut interrompu par l'arriver de l'elfe de maison préposé à la suite qui vint annoncer l'arriver de leurs inviter. Lily lui demanda d'aller prévenir son mari et la nourrice qui viendrait s'occuper des deux plus jeunes pendant qu'elle ira les accueillir avec Bayron.

Non sans appréhension, Bayron marcha derrière sa mère pour aller saluer les Wilson. Lily fut saluée comme une reine par le père de Dakota sous l'oeil mauvais d'un Drago arrivant dans la pièce.

- Chère Lily, toujours aussi magnifique... Les Malefoy savent choisir leur épouses, se flatta t-il par la même occasion.

- Bonsoir Richard, Phillipa, Dakota, bienvenue, je vous en pris, assoyez-vous.

- Bonsoir, salua à son tour Drago.

- Nousss sommeus ravieu de passser cetteu soiréeu aveque vous.

- Puis-je vous emprunter votre fille? Demanda Bayron

- Oh mais oui, allons donc promener la future madame Malefoy... accepta le père de la fiancée.

Bayron proposa son bras à la Serdaigle et la conduit sur le balcon principale de la suite. La nuit commençait à prendre place sur le soleil et la vue n'en fut que plus magnifique. Aucun des deux n'osa rompre le silence si paisible qui s'était installer entre eux. Mais contre toute attente, Dakota s'approcha de Bayron et se blotti contre ses bras. Celle qui lui avait brisé son petit coeur de pré-adoléscent, la Miss-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, la donneuse de leçons, l'arrogante moi-je, la première de la classe si énervante, celle qui paraissait si forte et intouchable, une des quatre belles de Serdaigle, la meilleure poursuiveuse, la capitaine de quidditch de Poudlard, celle qu'il détestait il y a encore quelques mois, celle qui l'avait aidé à le retrouver, celle qui était maintenant son ami et depuis peu sa fiancé... était dans ses bras... et c'était bon de la sentir si sensible. Il aimait la voir de cette manière. Le visage arrogant qu'elle donnait au autre ne pourrait plus que lui provoquer des fou rire sachant le visage réel de celle qui était sa fiancée... et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas un choix des plus mauvais pour lui... bien au contraire...

- Merci Bayron, murmura t-elle non sans émotion.

- Remercie mon père, je ne suis malheureusement pas l'instigateur de tout cela...

- Je sais... mais je voulais simplement te remercie de ton amitié...

- De rien Dakota... considère que nous avons payé notre dette et notre amitié n'en pourra être que plus sincère.

- Apparemment ton père a une sacré influence dans le monde...

- Oui... j'ai cru le remarquer...

- Quand mes parents ont reçu un hibou des tiens, c'est limite s'ils ne demandaient pas à notre elfe de maison d'aller chercher une bouteille de champagne.

- A ce point?

- C'était assez comique en fait... Ils sont très fier que je puisse devenir une Malefoy. Enfin... je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire comme eux que ce sera le cas mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dans mon intérêt de leur dire ce que je pense...

- Tout à fait... plaisanta Bayron. Mes parents on fait ça pour que tu puisses continuer tes études... Tu seras libre dès ta majorité...

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris... répondit Dakota en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa déception.

- Poudlard ne sera pas mis au courant et le reste de ma famille non plus... on fera comme si rien ne c'était passé cet été quand nous y retournerons... nos vie continuent comme prévues...

- Oui... et j'essayerais de te dépasser dans les deux matières où je suis seconde...

- Libre à toi d'essayer Miss Wilson...

- Bayron...

- Oui?

- Même si tout ça n'ira pas plus loin, sache que j'aurais été fier d'être ta femme... et celle qui le deviendra aura beaucoup de chance...

- J'en pense pas moins en ce qui te concerne Dakota... Je me permettrais même de jouer les frères protecteurs si cela ne te gène pas...

- Tant que tu ne joue pas les maris jaloux... plaisanta t-elle.

- Et toi les femmes possessives ...

- Ca ne risque pas...

- Comment ça? Grogna le jeune homme blessé dans son orgueil.

- Avec Meredith à tes basques, aucune filles n'osent t'approcher.

- (Rire) C'est sur qu'elle est pas très accueillante... mais elle mord pas pour autant...

- Va dire ça aux premières année et à tes prétendantes...

- (Rire) Au moins j'ai la paix... Je vais même essayer de lui dire de faire pareil pour Dorian, il va en avoir besoin...

Mais Bayron n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dakota l'embrassa doucement en s'attardant un maximum afin de profiter de ce moment.

- Dakota... murmura t-il mal à l'aise...

- Considère que tu as un aperçut de ce que tu vas rater...

- Merci, je me sens mieux maintenant, ironisa t-il.

- De rien... sourit-elle avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le salon.

Bayron resta quelques minutes seul pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Inconsciemment, il toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts et s'avoua à lui-même qu'elle embrassait toujours aussi bien...

La soirée fut assez étrange pour Bayron. Les parents de Dakota étaient un couple assez spécial et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait voir avec ses parents, il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'ils s'aiment encore. Le père de Dakota dragua ouvertement sa mère et Bayron sentit que son père se retenait uniquement pour l'avenir de la jeune fille. La mère de celle-ci parlait chiffon avant de lui faire du pied. Bayron en sursauta de sa chaise. Phillipa lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu qui donna des frissons à l'héritier des Malefoy. Heureusement la nourrice arriva... entièrement transformée en tomate... et Bayron se proposa tout de suite à aller régler le problème avec ses frères ce qui titilla la curiosité de Dakota, curiosité nourrie quand elle regarda le regard noir de sa mère... avec dégoût.

Pour l'avoir sauvé d'une tel situation gênante, Bayron fit semblant de faire une remontrance à Sir devant la nourrice et lui serra la main une fois celle-ci le dos retournée.

Le reste de la soirée fut comme le reste des vacances, sans autre incident majeur. Dakota passa beaucoup de temps avec les Malefoy à visiter les musées. Lily et elle aimait beaucoup l'art et s'amusaient telle deux amies de longues dates. Bayron n'en rata pas une miette et ne chercha pas à interpréter son bien être... sûrement les vacances...

157. Ouverture de la dixième boutique

Les vacances... moment si apaisant où tout parait irréel, hors temps, hors lieu... Dorian suivait un entraînement intensif avec l'équipe des Licornes de Manchester et les jours passaient sans qu'il n'en voit la couleur. C'était le soir où tout devenait difficile pour lui. Dormir dans une chambre seul était une expérience qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Chaque nuit, avant de s'endormir allongé sur son lit, il repensait à toutes les anecdotes qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis, avec les héritiers. Il souriait inconsciemment aux disputes de Roy et EJ qui animait sans conteste leurs soirées. Il trouvait que Roy avait bien de la chance d'avoir trouver l'amour aussi vite et de pouvoir pleinement profiter de sa jeunesse. Ce qui lui fit remarqué que son ami ne devait plus être puceau... contrairement à lui... le bienheureux... Pas qu'il avait uniquement envie de devenir un Homme mais il se sentait envieux de les voir si heureux. Et dire que Jaye profitait d'Aly autant qu'il le voulait en ce moment même... Dorian en était vert de jalousie. Il devait sortir ensemble maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour jouer les trouble faite. Jaye s'en était donné les moyens de réussir... et même s'il avait raison par rapport à sa non disponibilité pour une relation soutenue avec une fille, Dorian aurait quand même bien finalement tenté sa chance de lui prouver le contraire. Mais Aly méritait mieux qu'un petit ami courant d'air... Aly... Etre seul dans un environnement peu familier lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait aimer pouvoir rajouter un mot devant Aly... Son Aly... Après tout leur histoire datait depuis la première année. Il l'avait même donner son tout premier baiser... c'est pas rien ça! Elle était son premier amour de jeunesse... celui dont on a du mal à oublier... surtout quand on se rend compte qu'on l'aime encore... voilà... il l'avait dit, enfin penser... oui... il l'aimait... maintenant, il lui était impossible de dormir face à cette révélation... Il aimait une fille qui sortait avec un ami... magnifique, que demander de mieux... qu'elle tombe enceinte et qu'il l'épouse? Il en serait bien capable en plus... Aly... son Aly... mais pourquoi n'a t-il pas réagit avant... pourquoi ne pas avoir interrompu Jaye lors de son monologue... Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit Aly entre quatre murs et lui dire tout ça avant qu'elle ne parte en France avec Jaye... Dorian se sentit vraiment nul à ce moment là. Toute fois, l'optique de revoir toute sa famille et ses amis dans deux jours pour l'ouverture de la dixième boutique de farce et attrape de ses oncles Fred et George lui redonna le sourire et lui permit de s'endormir enfin.

Le NewsWeeks en fit l'évènement du mois. Les frères Weasley étaient devenus des célébrités fortunées dans le monde magique et leurs trouvailles s'exportaient au quatre coin du monde. Cette nouvelle boutique pignon sur rue basée à Edimbourg finissait l'implantation maximal possible en Grande-Bretagne. La prochaine étape ambitieuse des jumeaux était le reste du monde, rien que ça... Le village implanté à Brocéliande afin d'attirer les élèves de BeauxBâtons puis Salem ensuite. Le quartier non moldu d'Edimbourg fut donc sous haute surveillance par les aurors afin de garantir à la bonne marche de cette évènement. Les invités avaient tous été trié avec soin et les jumeaux avaient privilégié les familles, non sans but commercial vu que leurs clientèle était de moyenne d'âge assez jeune. La boutique flambant neuf pouvait accueillir une centaine de personnes. Tous arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Bayron et ses parents mentirent délicatement en annonçant qu'il avait vu Dakota juste devant la porte, justifiant ainsi leur entrée ensemble. Roy arriva avec ses parents et son frère quelques minutes plus tard juste devant Jaye, Aly et leurs familles. Sir, Stan, Titus et les dernières jumelles Weasley menée par une Katline Potter survoltée, passèrent de rayon en rayon pour essayer les nouveautés de leur oncles. Katline, après avoir avaler un bonbon très attirant à l'oeil se mit à roter comme ivrogne mal élevé. Ginny entra dans une colère monstrueuse et lui lança un sort de collelèvres pour l'empêcher d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans son autorisation. La petite demoiselle se mit a protester vivement contre sa mère mais cette histoire n'eu plus d'importance lorsqu'elle vit son frère arriver avec son père.

Ne pouvant parler, elle lui sauta directement au cou sous le regard destructeur de sa mère et s'accrocha à lui comme une sangsue.

- Bonsoir PetitBouchon, fit Dorian en la serrant très fort. C'est fou ce que tu m'as manqué. Que ferais-je sans l'amour de ma petite soeur chérie hein? Bah... tu dis rien? S'étonna le joueur professionnel en permission. Katy? Ta bouche?

- Hummmmhumhumhummmhum, essaya de dire la cadette tout en pointant du doigt sa mère.

- On a sûrement rater quelques chose dans son éducation, soupira Ginny tout en embrassant son mari et son fils. Elle est intenable en publique.

- Je crois au contraire, elle a prit le meilleur de nous deux... plaisanta Harry sous l'oeil complice de ses deux enfants...

- Ca se règlera ce soir monsieur Potter...

- Je suis votre homme madame Potter...

- Encore heureux! S'indigna Ginny avant d'emmener son fils par le bras au reste de la foule. Regardez qui je vous ramène !

- Dorian! S'exclama EJ qui lui sauta également dessus...

- C'est de famille ça j'ai l'impression... elles veulent tous nous tuer... soupira Dorian en se caressant l'épaule amoché par la brutalité de sa cousine.

- Ca fait di bien de te revoir Potter... dit à son tour Bayron en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

- comme tu le dis...

- Alors... Raconte! S'impatienta EJ.

- Bah c'est super... mais dormir seul dans une chambre... j'ai pas l'habitude... J'en arrive même a regretter les blagues débiles de Sirius à trois heures du matin.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de nous hein... s'amusa Roy.

- De toi si, mais des ronflements de ma cousine non... plaisanta Dorian avant de recevoir un coup sur la même épaule massacrée quelques minutes plutôt.

- Hééé, Dorian, intervient Jaye qui l'avait aperçu de loin. Alors ça se passe bien?

- Salut Jaye ! Bah, c'est assez dur mais je tiens le coup... il le faut bien de toute manière... mais c'est sur que c'est pas le même rythme que les entraînements pour Poudlard. Mais raconte toi, tes vacances en France? Comment ça s'est passé?

- Oh super ! Répondit Jaye avec enthousiasme, au grand désespoir de Dorian qui cacha sa déception à merveille. J'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur, la France est génial, la cuisine fantastique et tant de belle chose à voir... les moldus ont beaucoup d'imagination... On sent l'histoire à chaque coin de rue... c'est vraiment magique... Et les françaises ... ah les françaises... délicieuses...

- A ce point? Demanda Bayron non sans une pointe d'intéressement.

- Oh oui... Je suis passionné par la France moi...

- Et tu as fais quoi d'Aly pendant que tu reluquais les belles française? Demanda Dorian faignant son agacement.

- Oh... heu... je crois qu'elle ...

- Laisse tombé, je vais aller la voir de toute manière, elle est là-bas avec Dakota... à toute! Fit le brun en s'en allant voir les deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient en grande conversation.

- Salut les filles, intervint Dorian en les surprenant.

- Hé... voilà l'attrapeur professionnel le plus jeune depuis plus de deux siècles! Salua Dakota en recevant un baiser sur la joue de Dorian pour la remercier d'une telle remarque.

- Très bien, et comment vont les deux plus belles filles de l'écoles? Demanda le cocq de ses dames avec une pointe de machisme.

- On ne peut mieux, reprit Dakota.

- Parles pour toi Dak... intervint Aly. Bonsoir Dorian, heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi de même... répondit-il en lui faisant un baise main, non sans la faire rougir comme une tomate plus que mure.

- Ah... Bayron me fait signe, mentit Dakota... je vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure! Termina t-elle en repartant vers le groupe.

- Alors... ça ne va pas? Demanda Dorian un peu inquiet.

- Oh... heu... si, on va dire que ça va mieux maintenant.

- Tes vacances se sont mal passée avec Jaye? Il m'en a un peu parlé tout à l'heure et il semblait avoir adorer la France ... et les françaises...

- C'est sur qu'il a passé de super vacances comparé à moi... J'ai été malade durant presque la totalité du séjour. Il m'a forcé à manger des escargots... tu imagines... des escargots ! Les moldus français appellent ça de la gastronomie, moi j'appelle ça de la torture pour sorcière ! J'en ai été malade pendant une semaine. Et une fois que j'ai pu avaler quelques chose il m'a forcer à goûter à des huîtres... Il a volontairement oublier de me préciser qu'elles sont encore vivantes quand tu les as dans ton assiettes. Tu dois les tuer toi-même pour les manger... J'ai fini ma deuxième semaine au lit et j'ai refuser toute nourriture de sa part la troisième semaine... Et arrête de rire! C'est pas drôle Dorian!

- Pardon... c'était plus fort que moi... et tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait du bien de rire...

- Gougeât...

- Pardon Aly... pardon, essaya t-il de se calmer. Bon ok, je reprend mon sérieux alors... puisque tu insistes... je vais te poser une question.

- Vas-y, répondit-elle sans se douter un instant de la teneur de la question.

- Tu en es où avec Jaye?

**157. Doux murmure de vacances**

Aly n'en revenait pas. Avait-elle bien entendu? Dorian lui avait vraiment demandé où elle en était avec Jaye? Il pensait vraiment qu'ils sortaient ensemble? Bien que l'idée l'amuse au fond d'elle, cette question signifiait involontairement autre chose. Dorian voulait implicitement savoir si elle était libre ou pas. Mais pourquoi? Elle resta quelques seconde figée là, à le regarder dans les yeux... que lui répondre?

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi, pas faute qu'il essaye mais je ne l'aime pas de cette manière...

Jaye et moi sommes amis, Dorian, comme peut l'être Roy, Bayron ou toi...

- Juste amis? Reprit-il en continuant le message par son regard persistant.

- Dorian, je... commença à dire Aly avant qu'on vienne les interrompre.

- Dorian ! Les coupèrent Dawn... Je suis contente de te voir... Il faut absolument que je te présente mes frères... Elliot arrête pas de me harceler ... Coucou Aly, on se voit après...

Dorian, ruminant de ne pas avoir eu la suite de la phrase d'Aly salua avec un peu de distance tous les frères de Dawn. Il en connaissait Evan de vu lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et pu constater qu'effectivement, ils venaient tous du même moule... Pendant qu'il discutait Quidditch avec les neuf Davinson, il regardait assez régulièrement en direction d'Aly qui en faisait tout autant bien que Dakota et EJ l'ai entraînée avec elles pour essayer des sourisurprises. Ginny vint délivrer son fils pour profiter un peu de lui vu qu'il repartait le lendemain, et de groupe en groupe il n'eu pas un autre moment de paix pour tenter de retourner vers l'objet de ses pensées. Pour finir la soirée en beauté, sa soeur, bien qu'elle ne puisse plus engloutir des bêtises en tout genre, elle mélangea deux liquides visqueux qu'elle avait pu attraper en montant sur le dos de Titus Garner. Le mélange fut explosif et la pauvre enfant en fut toute noire de suies ... Ginny frôla la crise nerf à nouveau et décréta que la soirée était fini pour elle. Elle demanda à Dorian de dire au revoir à ses amis très rapidement et qu'ils l'attendaient pour partir. Il se dirigea vers le groupe des héritiers en pleine rigolade en constatant les dégât sur le pauvre Titus et les saluèrent les uns après les autres.

- On se revoit tous dans un petit mois, fit Dorian. Ca serait pas mal qu'on se retrouve au chemin de traverse tous ensemble pour faire nos achats de rentrée.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Roy. De toute manière, je quitte pas EJ d'une minute moi... Maintenant qu'elle est revenue de son satané stage, je joue les pot de colle, plaisanta Roy... bien qu'assez sérieux au fond.

- Tu ne viendras pas nous voir même un week end? Demanda EJ légèrement déçu de ne pas profiter de son cousin pendant ses vacances.

- Désolé... Mais tu devras te contenter de Bayron et de Roy, en plus de la marmaille...

- Et tu auras Dakota également, intervint Bayron en surprenant tout son auditoire.

- Quoi? Dakota vient avec nous à la mer? Demanda EJ sourire au lèvres.

- Tu plaisante Malefoy, fit Roy, beaucoup moins ravi.

- Pas du tout... On s'est rencontré à la convention et ses parents ont accepté l'invitation des miens pour prendre Dakota avec nous au mois d'Août.

- Génial... soupira Roy avant de se prendre la tape habituelle d'EJ.

- Il faut savoir partager Roy, s'amusa Dakota. EJ est aussi ma meilleure amie...

- En ce qui concerne EJ, je ne partage pas... Il te faudra trouver un autre moyen de distraction que ma copine!

- C'est ce que nous verrons, surenchérie Dakota...

- Oh mais c'est tout vu... grogna Roy avant d'embrasser passionnément EJ au moment même ou Ron regardait dans leur direction.

- Bon, je vous laisse... soupira Dorian. J'aurais voulu rester mais j'aimerais aussi profiter un peu de mes parents...

- On comprend Dorian, t'inquiète... reprit Bayron.

Dorian prit EJ dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, fit la bise à Dakota, serra les mains de Bayron et Roy, fit un signe de la main à Jaye et Dawn qui était un peu plus loin et embrassa Aly.

- A bientôt... lui souffla t-il avant de s'en aller laissant une Aly sous le choc.

- J'ai... j'ai pas rêvé là? Il m'a bien embrassé? Demanda timidement Aly au reste du groupe qui acquiesçait de la tête avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'est bien un Potter... impulsif comme son père... essaya de dire Bayron entre deux fou rire. Remarque, il l'a bien fait... rien à dire sur ce coup... il nous a tous bluffé... je vais finir par lui demander des cours, continua Bayron mort de rire.

- Ca va Aly? S'inquiéta EJ qui la regardait tout en essuyant la larme de joie qui coulait de son oeil.

- J'ai besoin de m'assoire, je crois... murmura la jeune fille.

- Mais je croyais que tu sortais avec Jaye? Demanda Dakota surprise.

- Lui aussi, soupira Aly... Il m'a vraiment embrassé? Redemanda la jeune fille peu sur d'elle.

- Oh oui, répondit Roy en lui souriant... on l'a bien tous vu...

- Par Merlin... balbutia la jeune fille en se touchant les lèvres... Qu'est ce que je vais faire...

- Pour le moment rien, s'amusa Bayron... Roméo ne revient que dans un mois...

- Par Merlin, répéta la jeune fille...

- Hé bien, il te fait de l'effet mon cousin, pouffa de rire EJ...

- Par Merlin...

- Remets-toi Aly... fit Roy. Je peux t'embrasser si ça peut te remettre de tes émotions, plaisanta le futur cadavre sur pied. AILLEU! EJ TU FAIS MAL!

- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu veux embrasser une autre fille que moi! Grogna EJ.

- Mais j'ai pas précisez où ! Argumenta Roy en embrassant Aly sur le front. Allez ma belle... Tu as un mois pour analyser tout ça... ce soir, on s'amuse!

Les héritiers restant se mirent à chercher les dernières nouveautés des jumeaux et goûtèrent les différents réglisses. EJ en recracha celui au goût de morue et Aly devint tout blanche d'un seul coup.

- C'est... escargot... non... je... je reviens... balbutia t-elle en courant vers les toilettes sous les regards ahuris des autres.

Lorsqu'elle revient enfin, les jumeaux avaient commencer leurs discours de remerciement. Ils avaient surtout remercier tous les petits testeurs de la famille et s'excusaient auprès des parents pour leur avoir abîmer quelques peu leurs bambins. EJ leva son verre et les remercia d'avoir animer leurs soirées à Poudlard avant de se faire toute petite face au regard noir et meurtrier de sa mère qui aurait préféré l'entendre pester de ne pas avoir pu travailler en paix. Comme prévu, ils annoncèrent leurs projet d'ouvrir leur prochaine boutique près de l'école française et leur ambition international. La fin de soirée se soldat par un magnifique feu d'artifice à l'intérieur même de la boutique avec des magnifique dragon, des sorciers étoilées et des animaux mystiques comme ceux de Poudlard. Lily en fut très enthousiaste et promis d'en parler à Harry pour le prochain évènement à Poudlard. Tous se dirent au revoir plus ou moins longuement après avoir fait quelques emplettes pour le mois d'août.

Dorian retourna le lendemain à son entraînement en vu du premier match de la saison qui se déroulait le 30 Août contre les Harpies de Londres, laissant une petite soeur en pleure sous bonne garde maternelle. Comme presque chaque été, les Potter Weasley se rendirent dans la maison victorienne de Portsmouth avec les Malefoy et Dakota. La marraine d'Aly avait acheter une nouvelle maison dans le quartier sorcier de la ville balnéaire et y avait invité Roy et Titus pour quinze jours. Roy et EJ étaient inséparables et passaient un été idyllique en amoureux. Entre les coucher de soleil sur la plage l'un contre l'autre, les baignades inondées de baisers dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les balades mains dans la mains et les soirées fugitives où ils se sentirent seuls au monde tellement ils étaient bien et heureux à deux. Bayron adorait les regarder non sans envie tellement ils étaient beau à voir.

- Quand je les vois comme ça, j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir Roy comme un rustre... soupira Dakota. Je vais finir par l'apprécier... c'est énervant...

- (rire) C'est assez comique quand on pense que Roy est mon meilleur ami, qu'EJ est la tienne et que je ne pouvais pas te voir en peinture il y a encore quelques mois et que tu le supporte pas...

- Question de temps... intervint Aly assise à la droite de Bayron. On grandit... et on voit les choses sous un autre angle...

- Notre dernière année à Poudlard...

- Ne commence pas Dakota... je vais être déprimer toute la journée, grogna Bayron.

- Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de quitter Poudlard et l'école en générale... ça implique d'être séparer de vous, et me retrouver seul avec de simples photos sur un mur comme seule compagnie... trop triste...

- On va tous se revoir après l'école, rassura Dakota. Déjà, on ira tous supporter Dorian durant ses matchs, pour peur que d'autres du groupe ne le rejoigne pas dans le championnat...

- Oui... ce qui serait marrant c'est que vous ne soyez pas tous dans la même équipe... on aura déjà plus d'excuses pour aller voir des matchs et puis la compétition n'en serait que plus intéressante, ajouta Bayron avant de reprendre en souriant vers Aly. Et puis, tu ne sera pas seule au vu des derniers évènement...

- Je crois que lorsqu'on est amis, on a pas besoin d'excuses pour aller voir l'autre, reprit Dakota. La porte vous sera toujours ouverte pour ma part, dit-elle en regardant Bayron avec un sourire.

- Il en va de même pour moi, répondit pareillement Bayron.

- Je suis assez curieuse de nous voir dans cinq ans... soupira Aly avec nostalgie...

**158. Son premier match**

L'excitation était à son comble. Tous c'étais donné rendez-vous chez les Potter pour y aller ensemble. Ginny vérifiait que tout était prêt, les sandwitchs, les boissons, les étendards orange et bleue, les chapeaux à clochettes, les mouchoirs, le maquillage, jumelles et tout le nécessaire d'une maman en déplacement. Son fils avait réussi à leurs réserver vingt places au centre du stade pour être au mieux placé pour voir le match. En plus de son père, sa mère et sa soeur, il y avait les cinq Malefoy et les huit Weasley de la branche de Ron et le grand-père Arthur et les trois places restante avaient été accordées à Roy, Aly et Dakota. Harry, qui ne tenait plus en place, avait demandé à ce que tout le monde soient chez eux à 15h alors que le match commençait à 19h. Il ne voulait absolument pas être en retard au premier match professionnel de son fils. Les Malefoy arrivèrent à 15h05 et Harry fut furieux. Le match se situait en pleine campagne près de Manchester et tous durent utiliser un portoloin pour s'y rendre. C'était la première fois que Katline en utilisait un et elle était tout aussi excitée que de voir son frère sur grand écran. D'ailleurs, au fil des heures qui s'écoulait vers le moment tant attendu, un affrontement père/fille se fit pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fier de Dorian. Aly et Dakota furent vraiment choquées de voir son directeur d'école aussi enfantin alors que Roy semblait s'être habituée au climat familiale de sa moitié.

Une fois arrivée au aborde du stade, Ils installèrent une tente au cas où le match ne s'éternise et que certaines petites tête brune ou rousse aient un besoin de dormir. Bayron, Dakota, EJ et Roy ne purent s'empêcher de faire quelques tour de balais afin de se dégourdir les jambes et de pavaner leur talents aux autres jeunes de leurs âges. Ils y retrouvèrent quelques Serpentard et s'amusèrent à se narguer mutuellement. Aly et les jumelles Weasley préfèrent se balader à travers le campement jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles ne retrouvent deux garçons étonnement familiers avec elles. Aly se sentit alors légèrement de trop et continua son chemin toute seule vers la tente. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan de ce sport mais reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait une vocation fédérateur et que c'était assez positif pour mériter un certain respect des moins passionnés. Le stade l'attirait de plus en plus comme un aimant et renonça très vite à retourner avec les autres. Le père d'EJ avait fait des merveilles avec ce vieux stade de football abandonné qui devenait un stade ultra moderne lors de la saison de quidditch. Elle monta les marche qui montait jusqu'au tribune les plus haut et regarda le stade encore vide avec des yeux remplis d'admiration. Dorian devait avoir un courage monstrueux pour voler devant tant de personnes. Elle ne l'aurait jamais eu. Des millions d'idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle imaginait les spectateurs scander son nom, les filles s'évanouir devant son passage, elle le voyait faire les plus belles figures et elle pouvait presque sentir le vent brassé par la fameuse accélération Potter. Oui, elle le voyait déjà attraper le vif d'or et remporter le match. Comment résister à un homme comme lui... et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer depuis plusieurs mois. Elle soupira et respira profondément comme pour capturer cet air si précieux à ses yeux.

- Dorian... murmura t-elle... j'ai tellement hâte de te voir... se dit-elle tout haut.

Soudain deux mains lui masquèrent la vue. Prise de panique, et surtout par surprise, elle donna un coup de coude à son assaillant qui la délivra tout de suite.

- Laisse moi en douter Aly... essaya de dire le joueur juste derrière elle en se pliant en deux.

- Par Merlin... Dorian... Par Merlin, je t'ai fait mal? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote... Est-ce que ça va? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un , un magicomage, ta mère, ta soeur, ton entraîneur, un auror... énonça Aly morte d'inquiétude d'avoir gâché les chances de Dorian.

- Stop Aly... c'est bon, je vais bien, coupa Dorian qui se relevait. La seule personne que j'avais envie de voir est juste devant moi...

- Tu es sur que ça va? Redemanda Aly se sentant coupable.

- Mais oui... on voit que tu as passé les vacances avec EJ...

- (Rire) Je suis désolée... j'ai été surprise, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce quelqu'un soit derrière moi et qu'en plus ce quelqu'un serait toi.

- Je t'ai vu arriver de nos vestiaires, je suis arrivé par derrière... Tu avais l'air concentré dans tes rêveries... J'espère que tu pensais un petit peu à moi... sourit Dorian.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis un mois Dorian...

- Maintenant qu'on est seul et qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on soit dérangé, tu pourrais peut-être répondre à ma question non?

- Ta question? Se demanda Aly

- Attends, tu dis penser à moi depuis un mois et tu ne te souviens même pas de la question que je t'ai posé le soir de l'ouverture de la boutique? Aly... je suis déçu là...

- Ah... cette question là... rigola Aly. Si, je m'en souviens Dorian... je crois que sur le moment je t'aurais répondu "oui", à contre coeur certes, mais "oui" quand même...

- Sur le moment? Dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

- Oui sur le moment, parce qu'une fois que tu m'as dit au revoir... il était clair pour moi que la réponse était non.

- Oh, s'étonna faussement Dorian... Alors si nous sommes pas "amis", que sommes nous ? Lui demanda t-il le regard charmeur et déterminé.

- Je ne sais pas... peut-être plus que des amis... répondit-elle juste avant que les lumières du stade ne s'allument.

- Mince, grogna Dorian, je dois y aller... J'aimerais continuer cette conversation un peu plus tard Aly si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Oui... répondit-elle timidement.

- Bon, soupira Dorian, embrasse tout le monde pour moi et on se dit à tout à l'heure pour la fête de la victoire! S'exclama Dorian en retournant à son balais pour redescendre.

- Dorian! Attends!

- Oui? fit-il à califourchon sur son balais.

Aly n'ajouta pas un mot et l'embrassa tendrement. Une fois que ces lèvres se décollèrent de celle de Dorian, elle prononça un "bonne chance" à peine audible.

- Je crois que je l'aurais ce soir... soupira t-il avant de redescendre au vestiaire sous le regard admiratif d'Aly.

C'est sur un petit nuage rose avec des petit angelots tournoyant autour d'elle, qu'Aly retourna à la tente. Un sourire béa ne se détacha pas de son visage si bien qu'EJ et Dakota lui demandèrent des explications sur le champs. Aly leur raconta tout en détails et les deux amie soupirèrent de satisfaction tellement c'était adorable.

A 18h00 précis, Harry aidé par son second en la personne de Katline, rassembla les troupes pour se rendre au stade. La foule commençait à prendre place et l'ambiance montait au fil des minutes qui passaient. Drago râlait sur les enfants qui trouvait amusant de marcher sur sa cape noir ou de montrer du doits ses cheveux blanc plaqué en arrière. Lorsqu'ils devenaient vraiment détestable, il leur adressait le genre de regard qui traumatisme à vie et les bambins partaient en courant dans les jupes de leurs parents. Sir et Stan, assis à côté de Katline, durent subir les exclamations de la jeune fille en première fan de son frère. Ils finirent par regarder leur père avec supplication afin qu'ils changent de place ce que Drago accepta. En s'asseyant à côté d'elle, il lui indiqua qu'au moindre mot prononcé avant le match... il l'envoyait à Azkaban... Ginny qui était assise juste à côté de son petit monstre se força de ne pas rire devant sa fille et fit un clin d'oeil de remerciement à son gendre.

L'heure du moment arriva enfin. A 19h00, un grand bang fit sursauter l'assistance. Les sept joueurs de l'équipe des Furies de Londres fit son entrée dans le stade en donnant un tour d'honneur. Le tableau magique afficha le visage de chaque joueur en précisant son nom et son poste et lorsque l'attrapeur Duart Jonhson fut nommé, l 'équipe remonta dans le ciel pour afficher leur mascotte, trois femmes ailées au regard menaçant qui scrutaient le stade pour châtier les supporter de l'équipe adverse. Katline en sursauta et se blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Heureusement sept magnifiques licornes chassèrent les furies avant de se mettre sur leurs deux pattes au centre du stade et s'incliner pour accueillir leur joueurs. A nouveau le panneau présenta l'équipe et à l'annonce du nom de Dorian Potter, Attrapeur des Licornes de Manchester, Harry pleura involontairement et se tourna vers Lily pour lui mimer un « merci ». L'arbitre siffla le début du match et les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Les trois poursuiveuses des furies donnèrent le ton du match et un combat infernal se déroula sous les regards passionnés des spectateurs. Mais le centre d'intérêt pour au moins vingt personnes situées dans les tribunes se trouvait à plus de trente mètres du sol. Jonhson était très rapide et Dorian avait beaucoup de mal à le rattraper. Le vif d'or les narguait l'un après l'autre avec beaucoup de perfidie et Dorian perdit patience. Il arrêta net sa course au profit de l'autre attrapeur qui félicita le merveilleux courage du benjamin. Dorian bouillonna à l'intérieur mais il voulait surtout économiser ses forces. Il savait pertinemment que le vif d'or ne se laisserait pas prendre rapidement et l'autre chose vidait donc ses forces pour rien. Il en profita pour comprendre le jeu de son adversaire et étudier ses points faibles afin de le coiffer au potos plus tard. Et l'occasion arriva après deux heures de match et quelques échappées non fructueuses. Dorian savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir son record au niveau professionnel mais ne voulait pas non plus perdre la face pour son premier match devant toute sa famille et Aly. Duart faiblissait et avait besoin de lâcher prise quelques minutes. Dorian en profita pour montrer pourquoi un jeune homme de 16 ans avait donné un nom à une manoeuvre. Il prit sa respiration, se concentra sur le petit point jaune qui se situait à une quinzaine de mètre de lui et fonça. Le commentateur ne termina pas sa phrase et annonça l'exploit sans perdre une seconde. Le vif d'or prit de cour, fut emprisonné en un quart de seconde par la main de l'attrapeur des Licornes de Manchester. Dorian ouvrit à nouveau sa main et sourit à la vue de la petite balle en or qui repliait ses ailes, vaincu. Il regarda le stade en délire et chercha sa famille. Une fois celle-ci trouvé, il leva le poing en l'air exprima sa joie par le cri de la victoire. Le reste de son équipe arriva pour le féliciter et avant de faire leur tour de gloire, Dorian demanda une faveur bien évidemment accordée par ses coéquipier. Il descendit vers sa famille et se stabilisa devant ses parents. Sans dire autre chose, il avança sa main vers sa soeur.

- Tu montes avec moi PetitBouchon?

Katline fut sous le choc... une seconde... avant de sauter dans les bras de son frère et s'installer en amazone sur le balais. Dorian salua ses parents et fit un clin d'oeil en direction d'Aly, qui en rougit. Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne sut plus où se mettre.

- Sur ce point, c'est mon fils... se venta Ginny.

- Il n'avait pas non plus une menace de mort sur lui...

- Si... moi... plaisanta Ginny. Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi mon coeur...

**159. La jalousie du PetitBouchon**

Les spectateurs évacuèrent le stade petit à petit afin de rejoindre le campement et y passer la nuit très douce et dégagée. La fête de la victoire des Licornes ne se termina qu'au petit matin. Tous les joueurs et leurs proches avaient été convié à rejoindre le campement officiel et Katline ne s'en fit pas prier. Telle une déesse d'un mètre dix, elle conquit tous les coeurs des joueurs avec son petit air angélique. Le plus âge et capitaine de l'équipe qui aurait pu être son père lui accorda un nouveau tour de terrain sous le regard de tous.

- Notre fille va nous en faire baver dans quelques années... soupira Ginny.

- Je vais réinstaurer les chambres séparées, rigola Harry.

- Hé! Tu l'as bien fait pour mes filles... ya pas de raison que la tienne y réchappe, grogna Ron qui devint rouge de rage à voir Hannah embrasser plus que passionnément un garçon qu'il lui était inconnu de Merlin et de Morgane. Je reviens... j'ai du ménage à faire, pesta Ron.

- Elles sont déchaînées les jumelles ce soir, s'amusa Ginny.

- Tu crois que la notre fera pareil? S'inquiéta Harry

- Elle n'a que huit ans... on a le temps de voir son potentiel de séductrice, répondit Ginny

- Si elle est comme sa mère... je vais vite avoir des cheveux blanc moi...

- Mais tu es très beau avec ta petite mèche blanche mon amour... et puis je n'aurais pas été si séductrice si monsieur m'avait regarder plus vite comme autre chose que la soeur de son copain.

- Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis quand même... et puis, il me semble que je me suis bien rattrapé, non?

- Tu avais plutôt intérêt monsieur Potter... sinon tu aurais fini vieux garçon, parce que j'aurais lancer mon sort de chauvefuries mondialement célèbre sur toutes tes prétendantes jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes... répondit Ginny avec le plus grand des sérieux avant d'éclater de rire. Tu verrais ta tête mon chéri... Tu es si beau quand tu fais le malheureux, ajouta t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Tiens en pensant à ça... où est Dorian?

- Sûrement en bonne compagnie...

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? Demanda Ginny. Ca aurait été notre fille, tu l'aurais joué à la Ron, la baguette à la main menaçant le mécréant qui te vole ta petite fille.

- Tout à fait...

- Tu es incorrigible... Bon, si c'est ça... je vais le chercher moi-même...

- Mais fiche-leur donc la paix, il a 16 ans... et il me semble que tu n'aurais pas aimer que ta mère débarque quand nous étions seuls...

- Mais Harry, il...

- Laisse-le donc vivre... c'est sa soirée après tout... on en profitera tout le week-end avant la rentrée.

- Soit... il faudra donc que tu nous trouve une occupation pour compenser... répondit Ginny non sans une idée bien précise en tête.

- Ah les femmes... soupira Harry. Elles ne penses qu'à ça... ajouta t-il avant de recevoir un coup bien mériter.

- Tu vas voir à quel point on y pense...

De l'autre côté du stade, à la liseré de la forêt, deux jeunes adolescents profitaient d'un peu de solitude l'un contre l'autre, à regarder les étoiles. Aly pouvait sentir la respiration de Dorian dans son cou et l'interprétait comme un sentiment de bien-être. La seul étoile qui intéressait Dorian était la jeune femme qu'il entourait de ses bras, assis dans l'herbe. Même s'il ne s'était pas encore embrasser ni dit un seul mot, il appréciait chaque minutes auprès d'elle. Inconsciemment, dictée par ses sens, il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Il décroisa ses mains juste en bas de son cou pour aller rejoindre les mains d'Aly qui étaient sur son ventre et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Il l'entoura de plus belle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, chose qu'elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde.

- Dorian... murmura Aly très sensuellement.

- Hum...

- J'ai plus envie d'être uniquement une amie...

- Moi non plus... que dirais-tu si on rajoutais le mot "petite" avant le mot "amie"...

- Je ne suis pas si petite, plaisanta Aly... ce qui fit également sourire Dorian. Mais si cela me permet de pouvoir être dans tes bras aussi souvent que je le souhaite, j'accepte...

- Petite ou pas, Aly, tu as en tout cas une grande place dans mon coeur... avoua t-il avant qu'Aly ne se retourne pour lui faire face.

- C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, répondit-elle avant d'approcher son visage vers celui de Dorian et de l'embrasser.

Aly se retourna tout doucement pour être tout à fait en face de lui et continua à l'embrasser, réalisant ainsi tous les rêves qu'elle avait pu s'autoriser à faire depuis un mois. Dorian perdit un instant l'équilibre et se renversa en arrière avant de rire. Il avait le visage éclairé par la pleine lune. Il était tout simplement divin et elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui. Dorian l'invita par ses bras à la rejoindre à terre et continuèrent leur moment d'intimité en toute quiétude jusqu'à s'endormir sans le vouloir.

Le lendemain matin, Dorian sentit quelque chose le chatouiller le nez. Après avoir fait quelques grimace, il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec une petite espionne, une paille à la main. Il vérifia qu'Aly était encore dans ses bras et une fois rassuré, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour demander à sa petite soeur de ne pas réveiller la belle endormie.

- Maman est folle d'inquiétude, chuchota Katline.

- Ok, dis-lui qu'on arrive.

- Dis, je vais être tata?

- Quoi?

- Je vais être encore tata?

- Mais enfin pourquoi dis-tu ça? Lily a dit quelques chose hier soir que j'aurais du savoir?

- Heu non... continua la jeune fille à voix basse. Mais tu vas être papa non?

- Quoi? S'exclama Dorian à en réveiller une Aly paniquée.

- Quoi quoi? Demanda la Gryffondor prise d'angoisse... Katline? Oh... heu... bonjour... rougit Aly réalisant la position qu'elle avait avec Dorian devant sa petite soeur.

- Mais enfin, qui t'a mis ça en tête?

- Bah tonton Ron! Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas embrasser les garçons parce que sinon, on avait des bébés... C'est bien pour ça que je ne vais jamais embrasser de garçons. En plus d'être dégoûtant, je ne veux pas de bébés moi...

- Tonton Ron a raison sur au moins une chose, rectifia Dorian. Il ne faut pas embrasser de garçons, répondit-il en frère protecteur, pas avant qu'il ne t'ai épousé !

- Dorian! S'indigna Aly

- Bah quoi... personne ne touchera à ma soeur sans mon consentement... protesta le jeune homme.

- Hé bien, puisque tu le prends ainsi, si l'envie te prend de vouloir m'embrasser à partir de cette minute, il te faudra m'épouser avant ! Rétorqua Aly avec un regard plus que séducteur.

- Je pourrais te prendre au mot miss MacGregor ... fait gaffe... Aly Potter... je trouve que ça sonne bien, hein Katy?

- Mouai... bof... balbutia la cadette des Potter sans se faire entendre.

En revenant à la tente familiale, Ginny les accueillir frère froidement. Elle adressa un regard froid et tueur à son fils avant que Katline finisse le travail d'achever une mère inquiète pour son fils adoré.

- Maman... Dorian va être papa et va se marier !

- QUOI ? S'étrangla Ginny avant de frôler la crise cardiaque alors qu'Harry recracha son café qui atterrit sur la chemise blanche de la personne assise en face de lui.

- TAIN POTTER ! YEN A MARRE... TOI ET L'AUTRE BELETTE VOUS SAVEZ PAS MANGER PROPREMENT ! S'énerva Drago Malefoy tout en s'essayant d'éponger avec sa serviette. YEN A MARRE DE VOUS... C'EST UNE FAMILLE DE FOU!

- Chéri... balbutia Lily avant de regarder Dorian tout aussi méchamment que sa mère. TU PEUX T'EXPLIQUER POTTER?

- Demanda à oncle Ron... s'amusa à répondre Dorian, histoire de continuer de mettre de l'ambiance qu'il aimait tant chez lui.

- RONALD WEASLEY VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Ginny de toute ses forces.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS A GUEULER COMME CA, IL EST 7H DU MATIN ! Grogna Ron, les cheveux défaits, le pyjama rayé complètement défait.

- DORIAN VIENT DE NOUS ANNONCER SA FUTUR PATERNITE ET SON MARIAGE... IL PARAIT QUE TU ES AU COURANT!

- HEIN? Comme quoi mon éducation est bien plus sérieuse que celle que tu donnes à tes enfants Ginny... se félicita Ron en donneur de leçons.

- C'est pas moi qui ai annoncé quoi que ce soit, mais Katy... Et si cela avait été vrai, j'aurais prit la peine de vous le dire moi-même... argumenta Dorian. Mais Katy s'est mis dans la tête qu'on faisait des bébés en embrassant une fille... et qu'elle tient cet enseignement de oncle Ron...

- Hein... mais ... non... c'est...

- AH OUI RON? C'EST DONC CA QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC HERMIONE AVANT D'ETRE MARIER... TU FAISAIS JUSTE DE L'EMBRASSER ALORS...

- ON ETAIT FIANCE!

- ET BIEN SI TU SAIS FAIRE DES ENFANTS COMME CA, JE COMPRENDS MIEUX POURQUOI TU AS SIX FILLES... MAIS SACHES QUE TU AS RATE UNE BIEN MEILLEUR FACON DE LES FAIRE! Rétorqua Ginny en caressant volontairement le torse de son mari devant des yeux dégoûter de son frère.

- C'est toujours comme ça dans ta famille? Demanda Aly à Dorian.

- Il faudra t'y habituer... lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Maintenant que je t'ai... je te garde, ajouta Dorian avant de l'embrasser.

- HUM HUM... ON NE VOUS DERANGE PAS ? Reprit sa mère. ET CETTE HISTOIRE DE MARIAGE?

- Oh... disons que Katy ne veux pas de copain de si tôt. Je l'ai félicité à ce sujet et même encourager à ne pas embrasser un garçon avant que celui-ci soit assez fort pour nous battre papa et moi et la demander en mariage. Aly m'a juste menacé de faire appliquer ce que je réserve à ma soeur... pour plaisanter... mais je crois qu'il y a une petite jalouse à mon bonheur... n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Potter...

- Pas du tout... pesta l'enfant. De toute façon, c'est pas elle qui a volé avec toi hier soir devant tout le monde... elle me fait pas peur... je suis plus forte qu'elle...

- Méfie toi petite soeur, elle a des talents cachés que tu pourrais bien envier, murmura Dorian au creux de l'oreille de son Petitbouchon. Elle est une animagus... mais c'est un secret...

- C'est vrai? Demanda Katline avec admiration.

- Hé oui...

- Ouah... et en quoi, en quoi? S'impatienta t-elle

- Tu veux que je te montre, demanda Aly qui avait entendu.

- Oh oui, je veux, je veux!

- Allez viens, on va faire une balade à trois, répondit Dorian qui préféra quitter la guerre qui venait d'éclater entre son oncle Ron, sa mère, son père, sa soeur aînée et son beau frère. Il s'amusa de voir sa tante Hermione impassible à lire un bon livre allongée sur un transat et entourée des ses deux dernières comme si rien ne se passait d'important. Au chemin, ils rencontrèrent Roy et EJ pas très bien réveillé et furent rejoint par Dakota et Bayron.

- A votre place, je ne retournerais pas à la tante, déclara Bayron à Roy et EJ. Petite discussion familiale...

- Mais j'ai faim moi! S'indigna Roy... J'ai besoin de prendre des forces, avoua t-il avant de recevoir un tape à la tête, qu'il évita de peu à force d'en recevoir. Bah quoi... C'est vrai... j'ai faim !

- Que ce passe t-il encore? Demanda EJ

- Oh... heu... disons que le manque de sommeil chez certain et le réveil brutal chez d'autres ont tendance à être explosif quand on y met une détonation, répondit Bayron en regardant Dorian et Aly main dans la main.

- Il faudra que je vous conseil de la lecture, ajouta Dakota qui se retenait de rire. Et toi jeune fille, il faut arrêter d'écouter les conseils de ton oncle Ron... et encore moins ceux de ton frère et de ton père... si un jour tu as besoin de parler, va voir EJ plutôt...

- Hé! Grogna Dorian.

- Quoi hé? Mon EJ n'est pas de bon conseil?

- Discussions familiales, je suppose... intervint Katline de manière très sérieuse, ce qui provoqua un fou rire général des héritiers.

**160. Rencontre à Prés-au-lard**

Le samedi midi sonna la fin des festivités et tous retournèrent dans leurs familles. Roy prolongea un maximum le baiser d'aurevoir qui ressemblait à un baiser d'adieu jusqu'à ce que Ron lui fasse comprendre que s'il continuait sur cette voix, ce serait effectivement un baiser d'adieu. Le jeune Titus, venu chercher son frère avec ses parents, redescendit du premier étage des Potter avec une joue terriblement rouge. Quand la maman du pauvre petit lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, il baissa la tête, honteux et balbutia un bref « rienrienpogravepoimportant" mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Sirius Black, moqueur professionnel, blagueur de première zone, persécuteur sans limite et frustré à perpétuité ...

- QUEL RATEAU ! PAR MERLIN, J'EN AI JAMAIS VU UN AUSSI BEAU ! Rigola Sirius avec sa délicatesse légendaire... Oh Aly... s'interrompit Sirius en voyant qu'il y avait du beau monde au rez-de-chaussée... Quel plaisir de te revoir ma douce...

- Couché Patmol... grogna Dorian en mettant son bras autour du cou d'Aly.

- Oh... Si jamais tu n'es pas satisfaite ma douce... viens me voir ! Murmura Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Elle n'en aura pas besoin... siffla Dorian en l'embrassant volontairement devant toute la famille. Des questions? Demanda t-il à l'assemblée qui le fixait. Non? Très bien...

- Moi j'en ai une mon chéri, coupa Ginny. Comment vas-tu faire entre tes études, la saison de Quidditch et ta relation plus qu'amicale avec Miss MacGregor?

- Je suis un Potter maman... J'ai de la ressource... sourit-il en parfait séducteur.

- Soit...

Dorian embrassa délicatement Aly et lui caressa le visage avant de l'accompagner à la cheminée. Tous se dirent aurevoir et la maison des Potter fut bien silencieuse après le départ des Malefoy et de Dakota. Sirius harcela Dorian pour obtenir tous les détails du fameux premier baiser. Dorian n'en lâcha pas une miette et c'est Katline qui vendit la mèche concernant le fameux lendemain matin. Sirius se tordit de rire à l'explication sur la manière de faire des bébés et une fois Dorian hors de vu, lui donna la véritable version.

- BEURK! MAIS C'EST DEGOUTANT! S'indigna le petitbouchon. JAMAIS JE FERAIS CA MOI!

- Tu dis ça maintenant jolie Potter... on en rediscutera dans dix ans... enfin... peut-être même avant...

Les cours reprenaient le 2 septembre et il ne restait plus aux héritiers que le lundi pour faire les courses de la rentrée. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant Ollivander à 14h00. Quand les cousins arrivèrent avec le reste de leurs familles, les autres étaient déjà là. Seule Dakota avait décliné l'invitation pour raison familiale. Par contre, Meredith et sa mère s'étaient déplacées exceptionnellement, enfin... Pansy avait dû être motivée par le fait que c'était Drago qui accompagnait Bayron et ses frères pour faire les achats. Elle alla l'accueillir royalement en poussant presque Bayron pour prendre sa place au bras de son ancien amour, ou celui de toujours. Elle fit semblant d'avoir peur à chaque coin de rue pour s'accrocher toujours davantage de son sauveur et qui agaça profondément Drago. Roy et EJ se baladaient de boutique en boutique, main dans la main sans se soucier du reste du monde. Ils étaient suivis de Dorian qui tenait d'un coté Aly et de l'autre sa petite soeur par la main. Jaye ne se soucia que peu de la nouvelle du jour alors que Dawn arborait un sourire sans précédent. Bayron leur raconta ce qu'ils avaient manqué à la soirée de ses oncles ainsi que le match de Dorian. Dawn était déçue de ne pas y avoir été alors que son frère aîné avait eu des places et que ce n'était soit disant pas pour les filles.

Les achats se passaient parfaitement bien, sans incident majeur. Vers les 17h00, ils firent demi-tour pour se rendre au chaudron baveur, emprunter le réseau de cheminette et rentrer chez eux. Meredith, un peu à part du groupe, se sentit comme observée alors que tous se disaient au revoir. Une ombre l'interpella dans une petite ruelle. Elle sentit un malaise au fond d'elle avant d'être attirée involontairement jusqu'à cette ombre. Ne pouvant résister au sortilège qui l'emprisonnait, elle se retrouva devant un sorcier encapuchonné dont la voix la glaça sur place.

- Bonjour Meredith... Il y avait si longtemps n'est-ce pas? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir échapper à ton cher petit papa? Tu croyais que ta pitoyable mère saurait te protéger contre moi... Méré...Méré... Méré... voyons... tu me sous-estimes mon enfant... Je te rassure, je ne vais pas te tuer... pas ici... pas maintenant... je voulais juste que tu saches que... très bientôt ma fille... très bientôt, ça sera la fin des Malefoy... alors profite s'en bien... tic tac tic tac... c'est fou comme le temps passe vite... ironisa Vince Blake. À très bientôt ... ma fille... termina t-il avec un sourire machiavélique avant de transplaner.

Meredith, même libérée du sortilège, ne bougea pas, choquée par la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire. Elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle entendrait à nouveau parler de son père, mais ne pensait pas qu'il puisse l'avoir à sa merci aussi facilement. Toutes les nuits de tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir remontèrent à la surface et le masque tomba, tout comme son corps, à terre.

Sur le point de partir, Bayron voulut dire au revoir à Meredith. Il la chercha rapidement du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Son instinct lui indiqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Père... Meredith... elle n'est plus là...

- Ma fille... mon bébé... où est mon bébé? S'affola Pansy Blake

- Ok... tout le monde au chaudron. Bayron, tu viens avec moi, on va aller la chercher.

Ils fouillèrent tout d'abord l'ensemble des boutiques avant de s'aventurer dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle resta introuvable. Drago essaya de rassurer son fils en lui disant qu'ils la retrouvaient coûte que coûte. De retour à leur point de départ, pour vérifier qu'elle ne les chercherait pas, Bayron aperçut enfin une silhouette dans un coin et su que c'était elle. Sans prévenir son père, il courut en direction de son ex-petite amie et essaya de la réveiller. N'y arrivant pas, il la souleva pour l'emmener au chaudron baveur sous la stupeur générale.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda Hermione

- Je l'ai trouvée comme ça... soupira Bayron blanc d'inquiétude. Fais quelques chose tante Hermione... s'il te plait...

- Administre lui cette potion, intervint Drago.

- Mais... protesta Hermione

- Elle n'a rien...

- Comment peut-tu être sur? Demanda Bayron

- Sinon, elle serait morte... affirma Drago. Qui que ce soit... Ce n'est pas le genre à ne pas finir le travail...

- Elle se réveille, coupa Hermione... Miss Blake... Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Bien... je... je me suis laissé avoir comme une débutante... je suis désolée... mentit la jeune fille en regardant le regard horrifié de sa mère.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Bayron

- Une mauvaise blague d'un Serpentard, je suppose... continua de mentir la jeune fille, bien que pas vraiment, puisque son père avait été un Serpentard...

- Tu sais qui c'était?

- Tu penses... tellement courageux... pesta Hermione...

- Hé ! S'indigna Drago.

- Oh ça va... Tu es bien le seul... prend pas tout pour toi!

- On ferait mieux de tous rentrer... proposa Drago

- Quoique... se murmura Hermione à elle-même en repensant à la réplique qu'elle venait de faire à son neveu par alliance.

Une garde supplémentaire fut rajoutée à l'appartement de Pansy et de Meredith à Pré-Au-Lard et elles furent priées de ne pas se rendre à Londres pour le Poudlard Express, vu que de toute façon, elles étaient sur place.

Le lendemain, tous se rendirent à la gare de King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express et retourner dans leur seconde maison.

Le quai était en ébullition. Des amas de groupes de filles guettaient une certaine arrivée. Les premiers à arriver furent Roy et Aly accompagné par sa marraine. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans le wagon réservé à cet effet et se mirent devant une porte du train en attendant les autres. Ils furent rejoints très rapidement par Jaye, dictionnaire de français en main. Aly et Roy se moquèrent de lui et Jaye leur répondit un " Votre venin ne touche pas la blanche colombe que je suis" en français histoire de leur clouer le bec. Le regard de Roy s'illumina en voyant l'amour de sa vie arriver avec ses soeurs et sa mère. Il coupa la conversation pour aller accueillir EJ et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué mon coeur...

- Mais on s'est vu hier!

- Peu importe... j'avais hâte de te voir et de te prendre dans mes bras...

- Tu es impossible toi... rigola EJ avant de l'embrasser.

Les jumelles retrouvèrent leurs petits copains du moment et la jeune Grace resta près d'Aly et Jaye avec sa mère. Arriva ensuite Bayron et son père et une fois qu'Hermione eu récupéré son fils aîné, il repartit tout aussi vite pour se rendre au ministère. Mais la personne que toutes ces filles attendaient fut Dorian. Lorsque sa mère et sa soeur apparurent avant lui sur le quai, les fans se déchaînèrent. Au passage de Dorian, toutes gloussèrent, soupirèrent, languirent et quelques unes osèrent lui lancer un bref bonjour. Trouvant cela amusant, il mit très rapidement un terme à ce cirque en embrassant amoureusement Aly. Sans un mot, ou même un souffle, une cinquantaine de coeurs brisés montèrent dans le train en même temps que les Héritiers.


	20. Chapitre 162 à 170

-1**162. T comme Troll **

Roy ouvrit la marche dans les couloirs du train pour trouver un compartiment susceptible de tous les accueillir et en trouva un vers la fin du train. EJ ouvrit la fenêtre pour dire au revoir à sa mère et Dorian en fit autant en direction de Ginny et de sa soeur en pleure. Dawn remarqua la concentration extrême de Jaye sur son dictionnaire et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

- Tu cherche à demander un transfère pour étudier à BeauxBâtons ou quoi?

- Je m'instruis Dawn, et c'est ce que nous sommes censé faire à l'école... apprendre...

- Cours de langues étrangères? Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit au programme, reprit Dawn amusée.

- C'est bien ce que je me suis tuée à dire cet été, ajouta Aly. Mais il semblait passionné par les cours particuliers qu'il a reçu d'une certaine Clotilde.

- Oh mais je ne connaissais pas ce détail! intervint Dorian le sourire aux lèvres. Hé bien... je comprends mieux cette passion pour la France maintenant...

- Fallait bien que je me trouve une occupation... avec celle-là qui désespérait un signe de ta part... rétorqua Jaye avec ironie... Bien que je sois finalement content pour vous... je serais mort puceau...

- QUOI? S'étrangla Roy. Que veux-tu dire par là? Que tu ne l'ai plus?

- Oh mais j'arrive à un moment intéressant, intervint Meredith qui ouvrit tout juste la porte du compartiment. Je t'en pris Downey... continue! Ajouta t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Bayron.

- Heu...

- Jaye... insista Roy... tu es... tu as... bref... c'est vrai?

- Et bien, puisque vous voulez tout savoir, bah oui... mais ce n'était pas avec Clotilde...

- Quoi? Mais qui alors? Se demanda Aly... on a rencontré personne d'autre de notre âge... il n'y avait juste que Clotilde et sa soeur aînée...

- Bah... rougit Jaye

- Oh... s'étonna Aly...

- Quoi "Oh" Demanda Dorian.

- Mais elle a vingt ans... ajouta Aly stupéfaite.

- QUOI ? JAYE A COUCHE AVEC UNE FILLE DE VINGT ANS? S'exclama Roy à mi chemin entre la jalousie et l'étonnement de voir ce timide pas capable d'embrasser Aly, y arriver si vite finalement.

- La prochaine fois, utilise le sonorus pour prévenir tout le train, marmonna EJ en se secouant l'oreille.

- Oh... bien joué Downey... là, j'avoue que tu me surprends... mais voyons, si je comprends bien... et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater... il n'y a que Potter qui n'a pas franchit le cap... s'amusa la Serpentard.

- Hé ! Grogna Dorian. Mêle-toi de tes affaires Blake!

- Remarque, ça ne devrais plus tarder à ce que je vois... reprit-elle en posant son regard sur la main de Aly posée sur la cuisse de Dorian de manière innocente.

- Va te faire voir Blake!

- Du calme tout le monde... intervint Bayron. Bon, et si on changeait de sujet... Alors, et vos Buses ?

- Heu... et si on revenait sur l'ancien sujet, proposa Roy assez honteux.

- Si mauvais que ça? Demanda Dorian.

- Heu... oui... murmura EJ. Il n'a eu que deux Efforts exceptionnels en Sortilèges et DCFM en plus de 4 acceptables... bref... c'est tout juste...

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à être si séduisante... j'aurais été plus concentré en classe.

- Roy, on était dans des classes séparées je te rappel... s'indigna EJ.

- Justement... j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi de ce fait... et j'écoutais pas les profs... argumenta Roy.

- Et comment tu justifie ton T en Histoire de la magie? Demanda EJ... les bras croisés.

- Le cours était en fin de journée... trop occupé à regarder la pendule et compter les secondes qui me séparaient de toi mon amour...

- Pitoyable... soupira Meredith...

- Et toi Blake, je suppose que tu as fait mieux que tout le monde non? Grogna Roy

- Hé bien, je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal étant donné que j'ai raté pas mal de cours... Huit buses dont un Optimal en Potion et trois efforts exceptionnels, monsieur Garner...

- C'est pas mal Meredith... félicita Bayron.

- Oh mais pas aussi bien que toi monsieur premier de la classe... répondit-elle. Attend que je me rappel... fit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ah oui, cinq Optimals et quatre Efforts exceptionnels... tu as sûrement obtenu les meilleurs résultats de la promo...

- Heu... non... balbutia EJ... C'est Dak... elle a eu sept Optimal et quatre Efforts exceptionnels...

- Wilson n'a pas loupé deux mois de cours, elle... pesta Meredith.

- Peut-être, mais elle a deux matières de plus que nous... elle...

- A la bonheur... elle va être encore plus casse-pieds que l'an dernier la madame meilleur en tout... grogna Meredith.

- Ne commence pas Blake, s'énerva EJ.

- Regarde comme je tremble devant toi Weasley... s'opposa Meredith...

- Et toi Dawn? Demanda Aly histoire de calmer l'atmosphère. Tes résultats?

- Heu, j'ai eu cinq optimal et toutes mes buses. Une première dans la famille... mes frères en étaient vert. Du coup, mon père m'a acheté un Nimbus 7000...

- Le tout dernier balais ! S'émerveilla Dorian ... même nous, on a que le Nimbus 6000 dans l'équipe...

- Ca du coûter une véritable fortune, reprit EJ.

- C'est clair... mais mon père a dit que mes résultats et mon sérieux le valait dix fois plus... c'est le plus beau compliment que j'ai jamais reçu... Je ne changerais plus jamais de balais... plus jamais... sourit Dawn.

- Tu m'étonnes ! fit EJ.

- Mes parents à moi étaient assez déçu parce que pour eux, je ne pourrais pas devenir magicomage comme eux, soupira Jaye. Je n'ai eu qu'un Acceptable en Potion. Mais bon... je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de finir en robe blanche. Aly s'en ai bien sorti par contre. Deux Optimals dont un en Potion... Sa marraine à envoyé une fleurale tellement elle était contente. Clotilde ne connaissait pas et toute ses fleurs qui sortaient du parchemin l'a enchantée! et Matilde ... ah Matilde... soupira Jaye, elle a adorée ...

- Passe-nous les détails Downey, s'horrifia Méré d'autant de romantisme à l'eau de rose.

- Je savais que tu serais brillante en potion mon coeur, murmura Dorian à l'oreille d'Aly qui en rougit.

- J'ai juste raté l'étude de la magie... j'ai eu Acceptable...

- C'est pas si grave, mais je veux bien te consoler si tu es vraiment triste...

- Et toi Potter?

- J'ai un prénom Meredith... pesta Dorian coupé dans son élan pour embrasser Aly. Mais pour ta gouverne, j'ai eu deux optimal dont un pour l'étude des moldus et sept effort exceptionnel... Contente?

- Optimal pour l'étude des moldus... tellement utile pour ton avenir professionnel...

- Occupe-toi plutôt du tien Blake...

- J'ai un prénom... Dorian, rétorqua Meredith avec un sourire narquois.

- Très drôle...

- N'est-ce pas...

- Donc, plutôt pas trop mal alors? Mis à part Troll Garner... se moqua Dawn.

- Tu veux que je te montre à quoi ressemble un Troll des cavernes? Demanda Roy en sortant sa baguette. Je vais te montrer pourquoi j'ai quand même eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose...

- Merci mais ça ira... répondit Dawn morte de rire.

- Dommage... tu as tord, bougonna Roy... Je suis très séduisant en Troll...

- J'en suis sur... affirma Dawn.

La dame au chariot ouvrit alors la porte pour proposer des sucreries. Bayron se leva pour prendre de quoi tenir pour le reste du voyage et vit Dakota dans le couloir sur le point d'en faire de même.

- Salut...

- Bonjour Bayron.

- Tu veux venir avec nous?

- Merci de me le proposer mais non, je vais rester avec les autres Serdaigles. Salut EJ pour moi s'il te plait.

- D'accord... A plus tard alors...

- Oui... A plus tard... répondit Dakota avec un certain mal à l'aise.

Le voyage jusqu'à la gare de Prés-au-lard se passa sans encombre. Aly s'endormit quelques heures dans les bras de Dorian qui caressait ses cheveux machinalement avec sa main. EJ et Roy en firent de même, ainsi que Jaye accoudé à son dictionnaire, Dawn contre la fenêtre et Meredith emmitouflée dans sa robe de sorcier. Dorian et Bayron furent donc les deux seuls à ne pas trouver le sommeil.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir heureux... tonton...

- (Sourire) Merci ... Neveu... Je ne pensais pouvoir retrouver cette sensation de bien être après...

- Je sais...

- Et toi... tu en es où ...?

- Je n'en sais rien... je crois que pour le moment, j'ai pas trop envie de retomber dans tout ça. Mais c'est vrai que de vous voir EJ et toi filant le parfait amour... ça me fait réfléchir... Peut-être que je vais m'autoriser à m'ouvrir nouveau aux autres... avec le temps... je verrais... répondit Bayron songeur.

**163. Une rentrée sous le signe de nouveauté**

Les héritiers ne furent pas pressés de descendre du train, surtout Dorian et Bayron. En plus de la célébrité de leur nom et de leur famille, ils étaient maintenant respectivement un champion de Quidditch et un héro ayant bravé les pires épreuves du monde ... et célibataire... puis les années avaient fini de faire de ces deux garçons de véritable adonis adulés par des dizaines de filles. Bayron fut assez soulagé de voir Meredith juste à côté de lui sur le quai. Même s'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, son regard noir et son côté Serpentard prête à tuer si on bousculait un seul de ses cheveux, avait de quoi tenir à distance toutes filles désirant faire plus ample connaissance avec le fils du délégué à la justice. Quand à Dorian, la proximité intime d'Aly lui permit sans trop de problème de traverser la foule pour aller s'asseoir dans un fiacre, non sans des milliers de regards menaçant sur sa belle au passage. Quelques filles vérifièrent également si Roy n'était toujours pas disponible et certains paris commençaient à venir quand à la durée de leur relation, le meilleur rapport était sur une séparation avant la fin de cette année. D'autres filles espéraient bien obtenir la place libre qu'il y avait maintenant dans leur chambre et ainsi se rapprocher d'eux ou mettre éventuellement la main sur le seul célibataire accessible du groupe, Jaye. Mais les anglaises ne l'intéressait plus... seule une française aurait grâce à ses yeux maintenant. Du moins, c'était la façade officielle, parce qu'au fond de lui, il essayait de cicatriser la déception d'avoir perdu son premier amour. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il avait tout essayé et que même en se donnant tous les moyens, elle ne s'était pas détournées de celui qui avait finalement déclarer sa flamme. Quelque part, elle avait sûrement bien fait d'attendre pensa t-il. C'est que ça devait se faire ainsi...

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, les héritiers s'assirent vers la fin de la table de Gryffondor, laissant Meredith rejoindre les Serpentard qui n'avait apparemment finis par accepter cette donne. Bayron jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la table des Serdaigles et fit un sourire à Dakota qui lui répondit discrètement.

- Bonsoir, intervint le directeur. Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard et pour une fois, rien n'ira perturber la bonne marche de votre instruction. La coupe inter-école de Quidditch se déroulera cette année à BeauxBâtons. Toutefois, je ne pense pas surprendre un élève en révélant la participation de Dorian Potter dans une équipe professionnel de Quidditch cette année. Afin qu'il puisse jongler parfaitement entre ses études et sa carrière sportive, je vous demanderais donc de le laisser tranquille lors de ses entraînements quotidiens où durant son temps libre. Je vais appel à votre bon sens pour qu'il puisse représenter notre école dignement auprès des sélectionneurs qui voient en nos joueurs beaucoup de potentiel en réserve. Avant d'accueillir les premières années, je tenais à vous présenter les nouveaux préfets en chef en les personnes de Yacinthe Weasley de Serdaigle et de Emile Milwood de Poufsouffle. Je suis sur qu'ils feront honneur à leur position et qu'ils montreront parfaitement l'exemple à suivre par les plus jeunes. Je tenais également à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'enchantement. Monsieur Flitwick ayant prit une retraite bien mérité. Merci de l'applaudir le professeur Longfrey qui prendra également les rênes de la maison Serpentard. et d'accueillir maintenant, la relève, nos premières années !

Pendant que Lily Malefoy ouvrait la marche de prudent jeunes sorciers de onze ans, les héritiers commentait le discours d'Harry.

- Tain, la tuile... Yac en préfète en chef... elle s'est bien gardée de me le dire, pesta EJ...

- Comment elle te regarde... murmura Roy. Elle jubile...

- S'il n'y a que ça pour lui procurer du plaisir, ironisa EJ en regardant Roy.

- Tu veux peut-être que je lui montre ce qu'elle rate? Demanda Roy histoire d'agacer EJ.

- Essaye pour voir... Je serais curieuse de voir dans quel état tu arriverais jusqu'à elle, rétorqua t-elle en faisant craquer les os de sa main de manière menaçante. Et puis de toute manière, j'ai de quoi lui faire ravaler son arrogance à celle-là...

- C'est à dire? Demanda Roy curieux

- Hé vous avez vu le nouveau professeur? Il me fait froid dans le dos... Coupa Jaye.

- Mon père m'expliquait qu'il était obligé de trouver un professeur intimidant pour tenir les Serpentards tranquilles... et c'est pas notre professeur des Potions qui y arrivait, rigola Dorian.

- Chut... voilà la répartition, gronda Dawn. Mon petit cousin fait son entrée... je veux voir où il va!

- Désolée, s'excusa EJ... perso, je suis pas forcément pressée de voir le mien se faire répartir à Serdaigle... comme les autres...

Le Choixpeau avait finit son discours et Lily appela le premier élève.

- Zaccary Avery ! Mettez-vous sur le tabouret et mettez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, expliqua la mère de Bayron.

- Humm... oui... hummm... très bien... soit... SERPENTARD ! S'exclama la relique.

- Linsey Brugan ... humm... oui... POUFSOUFFLE !

- Maxell Fisher ... humm... oui... beaucoup de talent... un bel avenir... GRYFFONDOR ! Continua le Choixpeau alors Kate, une fille de leur année, accueillait son frère.

- Willem Davinson, oh... oui... il y avait longtemps... le choix se fait... Gryffondor serait un bon tremplin pour toi mais Serdaigle se conviendrait tout autant... hum... SERDAIGLE! Décida finalement le Choixpeau alors que Dawn affichait sa déception qu'EJ essayait de minimiser en lui disant qu'il serait sûrement amis avec le sien de cousin.

- Samuel Weasley... Oh...oui... un Weasley... cette famille m'a manqué l'année dernière... Le petit dernier de la famille à ce que je vois... je sens de la révolte... je sens de la détermination tout comme une certaine résignation... SERPENTARD sera ta maison !

- QUOI ! S'indigna Yacinthe qui n'en revenait pas du placement de son frère. Mais ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Persista t-elle en rassemblant l'étonnement de tout le clan vu qu'aucun Weasley n'avait jamais été placé dans cette maison peu recommandable aux yeux de l'aînés des Héritiers des héros de guerre. Yacinthe le prenait comme un affront personnel et regarda son frère avec dégoût. Quand maman et papa vont savoir ça...

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, au 12 square Grimmaurd, les parents de Samuel Weasley qui n'étaient autre que le beau-frère et la belle-soeur du directeur de l'école, arrivèrent très énervés et outrés. Fleur qui administrait les cours élémentaires de tous les enfants de la famille à la mort de Molly, fut folle de rage sur Harry, qui était en train de déjeuner avec Ginny, Lily, Drago et les trois enfants dans la cuisine.

- COMMENT CA MOONN FILSSS... MON TOUUT PETIT DERRRNIER... A SERRRPENTARRRD ! JAMAIS UN WEASLEY N'Y A ETE ! TU VAS REFAIRRRE LA REPARRRTITION POUR PETIT SAM, HARRRRY ! ET TOUT DE SUITE! MON TOUT PETIT SAM NE PASSERRRA PAS UNE AUTRRRE NUIT DANS DES CACHOTS HUMIDES ET DEGOUTANT!

- Comment ça? S'indigna Drago... Un Weasley à Serpentard? Demanda t-il avec étonnement à Harry et Lily qui s'en étaient bien cachés de lui dire.

- MALHEUREUSEMENT ! Affirma Fleur.

- Bonjour tous les deux, soupira Harry, vous êtes toujours les bienvenues chez nous, je vous en prit prenez un bon bol de lait chaud ET ARRETER DE CRIER ! Merci... Effectivement, Sam est à Serpentard...

- C'est plus ce que c'était Serpentard... grogna Drago... il y a du laissé allé...

- Drago... rouspeta Lily... chut! N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait...

- Quand même... j'aurais préféré être mort plutôt que de voir ça de mon vivant... C'est ta grand-mère Weasley qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe... un petit fils à Serpentard... je suis sur qu'elle est ravie!

- Drago! Ca suffit ! Insista Lily qui lui mit une tartine dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Le Choixpeau a fait son choix Fleur... je ne peux pas y revenir! Et la maison Serpentard n'est pas si mal. On a souvent de bonne surprise, et tu peux me croire sur ce point, reprit Harry en regardant Drago de travers pendant que celui-ci lui répondait par une grimace peu séduisante.

- Mais mon garçon... pour petit dernier... pleurnicha Fleur.

- Ca ira Fleurk... Fleur, se reprit Ginny honteuse. Je suis sur que tout ira bien. Dorian a une amie à Serpentard, on peut lui demander qu'elle veille sur lui!

- Et deviendra un pariât comme elle, intervint à nouveau Drago en pensant à Meredith... quelle chance! Si vous voulez mon avis... fichez-lui la paix et laissez le faire ses preuves... mais c'est sur qu'il va en voir des vertes et des pas murs... un Weasley chez nous... c'est comme une souris indésirable... ils vont lui faire sa fête !

- DRAGO!

- Je ne dis que la vérité! Mais si le Choixpeau la placé dans ma maison, c'est pas pour rien à mon avis! C'est qu'il est capable d'affronter lui-même ses démons! Alors foutez-lui la paix... et il s'en portera beaucoup mieux!

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago, ajouta Harry.

- Hein? S'étonna Drago. Oh, moi, je m'en vais... Je sens que je vais passer une sale journée... je vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau et attendre l'heure de me coucher... Bonne journée à tous, ironisa l'ancien Serpentard avant d'embrasser sa femme furtivement et de transplanner.

- Tout ira bien Fleur, confirma Lily. Et puis avec le nouveau directeur de Serpentard, tout ce passera bien! Continua t-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même du bon choix de son père.

**164. L'expression d'une femme amoureuse**

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry refit un discours essentiellement destiné aux premières années et invita les préfets de chaque maisons à les prendre en charges pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. EJ s'étonna de voir Bayron se lever à la place Dorian.

- Je comprend mieux certaines choses maintenant, marmonna EJ.

- Tu savais? Demanda Roy

- Non... on est assez secret dans la famille...

- Au moins, nos préfets ne passeront pas leur temps de ronde à faire des cochonneries dans les couloirs, rigola Dawn tout en faisant rougir Dorian.

- Jalouse... pesta l'intéressé... Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un mec ! Tu vas finir vieille fille Dawn...

- Oh ça va hein... tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable non plus, rétorqua Dawn visiblement blessée.

- Bon... je pense qu'on est attendu... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, coupa Roy. On devrait éviter de les faire attendre...

- Dis surtout que tu as hâte de les voir, rétorqua EJ avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Tout à fait! Sourit-il.

Lorsque les héritiers privés de Bayron et de Aly montèrent dans leur chambre, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le nombre de lit ... sept... plus espacés certes mais définitivement sept... EJ se tourna tout de suite vers Dorian pour voir comment il prenait la chose et comme elle l'imaginait, il fut assez perturbé par ce changement. Il regarda longuement vers l'endroit où se situait il y a encore quelques mois le lit de Lisa et dirigea ensuite vers le sien.

- Elle restera toujours dans nos coeurs et nos mémoires, murmura EJ juste derrière Dorian. On a pas besoin d'un lit pour éviter de l'oublier...

- Ca va EJ... je vais bien... mentit Dorian.

- Allez, on ne traîne pas ! S'enthousiasma Roy devant le tableau de Godric. Noisulli Inversus !

Le tableau devint alors translucide comme à chaque fois qu'ils l'utilisaient et Roy, suivit par Dawn et Jaye passèrent à travers pour se retrouver au huitième étage.

- Ils sont chiants... Bayron et Aly ne sont pas là, si on utilise la carte de Sirius et que mon père à la bonne idée de vérifier sur la sienne, il les verra en double... et fini la couverture!

- Roy est monté sur ressort depuis quelques jours... trop content de revenir ici je crois... Poudlard a une certaine influence sur nous tous j'ai l'impression...

- Je sais... Je... vas-y toi... je vais les attendre...

- Tu es sur?

- Oui, oui... je préfère.

- Ok, rendez-vous là-haut...

Dorian resta un bon quart d'heure seul à attendre son neveu et sa copine, tous les deux préfets de Gryffondor. Beaucoup de souvenir lui revient en tête. Sa première année avait été vraiment la plus joyeuse à ses yeux. Il regrettait presque le pauvre Hamilton... au moins il l'amusait... Cette chambre lui manquera quand il aura fini sa scolarité. Il respira profondément et s'assit sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il revoyait Lisa faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute juste à côté du feu pour y voir clair, puis Aly revenant de ses virées nocturnes aussi séduisantes que sales. Cette année serait déterminante pour lui. Il se devait de réussir les manières qu'il choisirait pour ses aspics tout en restant performant en Quidditch et en petit copain parfait... soit un programme très chargé... quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de se dire que ça serait simple... rien n'avait jamais été simple dans sa vie... alors pourquoi maintenant... peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'Aly était vraiment la personne qui lui convenait? Oui, peut -être, grâce à elle, il avait ses chances d'y arriver. C'est à ce moment qu' Aly et Bayron choisirent d'entrer dans la chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux assez joyeux et se racontaient une fin d'anecdote. Dorian ne laissa pas Aly continuer la suite. Il alla à sa rencontre sans un mot et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Bon... bah... heu... je suppose que les autres sont en haut... fit Bayron, conscient qu'il parlait presque dans le vide... ok... bon à tout à l'heure... pensez à la carte surtout!

Penser... à cet instant, il n'en était pas question. Dorian installa Aly sur le canapé tout en continuant de l'embrasser. L'ivresse s'emparait de lui comme jamais. Une chaleur intérieur montait à rendre ses gestes incontrôlable. Sentant un point de non-retour nouveau pour lui, il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Merci Aly...

- De quoi? S'amusa Aly tout en reprenant le contrôle de son souffle.

- De m'avoir attendu...

- Quoi? Demanda Aly qui s'inquiéta de ce que pouvait penser Dorian.

- Je... je savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi... je l'ai su le jour où Jaye t'a persuadée de t'éloigner de moi... j'étais juste derrière l'arbre...

- Oh... Soupira Aly un peu mal à l'aise. Disons que j'ai pas réussi à t'oublier...

- Et j'en suis assez content, sourit Dorian. Je peux te demander depuis quand?

- Depuis quand quoi?

- Depuis quand cherches-tu à lutter contre tes sentiments pour moi?

- Je vais te faire peur tu sais...

- Je suis prêt à l'entendre Aly, vas y...

- Je crois que ... enfin... depuis que Casey et moi c'est fini... je crois que... c'est à ce moment là...

- Quoi? S'étonna Dorian. Tu plaisantes?

- Malheureusement pas...

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Il y avais Lisa... et puis, les choses en entraînant d'autres... j'ai jamais osé...

- Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé en juillet... tu serais restée dans l'ombre?

- Sûrement...

- Mais enfin Aly... Il me semble que je t'avais donner quelques signes non?

- Je sais... disons que Jaye a réussit à me convaincre que tu étais un peu « occupé » en ce moment...

- J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi Aly... toujours...

- Un petit geste tendre ou même un regard me suffira dans le cas contraire...

- Je ferais mon maximum pour te rendre heureuse.

- Etre dans tes bras me rend heureuse Dorian...

- Alors viens, murmura t-il en l'invitant à se blottir contre lui.

Après un bon moment à deux, ils se décidèrent à rejoindre les autres au huitième. Il utilisèrent la carte de Sirius et entrèrent dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor. A peine la porte fut ouverte, que Dorian et Aly se firent sauvagement attaquer par une mutinerie de leur clan. Ils furent complètement trempés en à peine deux minutes. Dorian attrapa Aly dans ses bras pour essayer de la protéger de l'assaut mais ce ne fut pire que meilleur. Les Nymphes, à la fois amusées et jalouses se régalèrent de les arroser. Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, ils décidèrent de contre attaquer en lançant des sorts de glaces sur le bassin. L'une des Nymphes fut touchée à ses cheveux et devint folle furieuse. La petite fête tourna vite en règlement de compte mais contrairement à la dernière bataille mémorable où elles avaient eu le dessus sur des enfants à peine entraînés, il en fut tout autre avec des sixièmes années. Roy transforma l'une d'elle en gnome. EJ l'en félicita avant de l'embrasser pour mettre le geste à la parole. Malheureusement pour eux, une des Nymphes en profita pour se venger. Elle devint alors translucide et passa à travers EJ pour embrasser également Roy et l'ensorceler. Le choc fut immédiat. Roy, le regard vide et esclave n'eut plus comme obsession que de servir l'intrigante. EJ en fut estomaquée avant de sentir une rage profonde ressortir en elle. Elle se dirigea vers la fontaine. Elle siffla vers la Nymphe voleuse de petit copain et lui montra ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. La Nymphe prit peur et commença à avancer.

- Tu désenvoûtes mon homme et je n'ouvre pas la vanne d'évacuation d'eau... menaça EJ.

- Tu n'as aucun humour Weasley...

- Trois... deux...

- C'est bon, c'est bon... firent les autres Nymphes paniquée... Fais-le... elle est bien capable d'exécuter sa menace... continua l'une d'elle.

- Mais je m'amuse bien moi avec ce mortel...

- Oups... murmura EJ en tournant légèrement la vanne... C'est que ça s'écoule vite...

- ESPECE DE PETITE SOTTE! REFERME IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla une des Nymphes ET TOI REND LUI SON JOUET

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser maintenant... soupira la nymphe coupable... avant de redonner à Roy le contrôle de son esprit.

- Recommence ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.. et je te jure que je serais beaucoup moins gentille la prochaine fois, menaça à nouveau EJ avant de refermer la vanne et de se diriger vers Roy. Ca va? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Non... je... je préfère redescendre, répondit Roy un peu perdu.

- On devrait tous redescendre, intervint Bayron. A bientôt les filles, salua t-il vers les Nymphes boudeuses avant de fermer la marche.

**165. Avenir professionnel**

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les héritiers reprirent facilement leur marques au château tandis que les premières années avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'y perdre. Une fois le repas fini, les sixièmes années restèrent à leur table pour attendre les instructions du directeur adjoint sur la possibilité de leur emplois du temps. En gros, une matinée de cours en moins pour eux... L'année commençait bien du point de vue de Roy. L'un après l'autre, elle donna les possibilités de cours pour les aspic suivant les exigences des professeurs. Pour suivre le cours de DFCF, de Potion ou de Methamorphose, il fallait absolument un Optimal alors que le Professeur Chourave prenait quand même les Acceptables en Botanique.

Bayron avait donc choisit de suivre l'ensemble des matières où il avait obtenu un Optimal plus la botanique et l'astrologie. Deux carrières s'offrait à lui et il se donnait deux ans pour choisir entre Magicomage ou Auror. Dorian allégea son emplois du temps de manière assez conséquente et ne suivit alors que cinq matières dont La défense contre les forces du mal, seul matière où il ne se retrouverait qu'avec Bayron. Personnes d'autres qu'eux deux n'ayant obtenu d'Optimal pour la classe tenue par Lily Malefoy. Les cours s'annonçaient intenses. EJ, fier de son Optimal en sortilège, ne voulait pas continuer l'étude des moldus ni l'histoire de la magie et les deux autres manières demandait un Optimal, elle aurait donc également que cinq matières pour ses Aspic. Elle s'en félicita presque de pouvoir suivre l'entraînement de Dorian histoire de le motiver... et d'en profiter également. Le pauvre Roy avait déjà beaucoup moins de choix... avec le T en Histoire de la magie et un D en Astronomie, sans compté qu'il n'avait eu qu'un Effort exceptionnel en Métamorphose, bref... adieu la grande carrière... et bonjour l'étude des moldus... Aly avait pu choisir également de suivre presque l'ensemble des matières dont Potion, avec Bayron, Dakota et Meredith. Elle avait préféré suivre un maximum de cours pour palier à l'absence future de Dorian... le temps lui paraîtrait ainsi moins long. Jaye et Dawn avaient choisi presque les même matières sauf que Dawn allait finalement tenter sa chance dans l'histoire de la magie. Les garçons se moquèrent d'elle mais elle n'en démordit pas. Dakota s'était prit le luxe de refuser une neuvième matière malgré son Optimal dans les soin aux créatures magiques. Elle était la seule élèves de sa promotion à se présenter à huit matière.

- A croire que les plus belles filles de l'école veulent se cacher à la bibliothèque, ironisa Roy.

Meredith se contenta de quatre matières et envisageait une carrière de maître des Potions et le nouveau professeur de cette fameuse matière avait l'air d'être plutôt encourageant à cette idée.

Les nouveaux emplois du temps donnés, Dorian constata que tous étaient ensemble en métamorphose, botanique et que seul Roy ne serait pas avec eux en sortilège. celui-ci avait finalement beaucoup de temps libre par rapport aux autres et se demanda très rapidement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour le combler.

L'ancienne répartition des classes ne tenant plus, le premier cour de Potion avec le nouveau professeur LongFrey plaça Bayron dans un terrible dilemme. Les tables contenait deux places, alors qui, de Aly, de Meredith ou de Dakota serait sa voisine.

- Aly? Tu viens? Demanda Dakota comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Bayron. On va se mettre devant.

- D'accord... répondit Aly.

- Alors Malefoy, enfin ensemble en cours? Je désespérais de pouvoir te faire du pied en toute tranquillité et te faire rougir pendant que tu tourneras une mixture de ton chaudron...

- Méré... je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait arrêter tes fantasmes... tu deviens trop romantique... et le rose à tes joues ne te va absolument pas... se moqua Bayron en marquant un point décisif sur la Serpentard honteuse d'avoir rougie sans le vouloir.

Le professeur Longfrey était très bel homme, grand, châtain aux yeux marron, le genre sur de soi frôlant l'arrogance. Il était reconnu dans le milieux de la sorcellerie pour avoir trouvé une potion stabilisée d'élixir de jeunesse. Beaucoup de maîtres de Potion jaloux le soupçonna d'en abuser pour son profit personnel, ce qui aurait put expliquer son physique si parfait pour un homme avoisinant la quarantaine.

Aly et Dakota ne regrettèrent donc pas de se trouver au premier rand, et elles se concurrençaient loyalement pour attirer les regards du professeur sur leur travail ... parfait. Fait assez étrange également, fut que Bayron soit le seul garçon de la classe. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient que douze élèves, toutes maisons confondues mais en plus, il devait supporter les gloussement de onze donzelles sous le charme. Oui, onze... même Meredith s'appliquait plus à mélanger son mercure et son acide qu'à faire du pied à Bayron. Longfrey avait également repérer le potentiel séducteur de Bayron et se gardait bien de vouloir l'entretenir dans sa classe. C'était lui l'homme et allait le lui faire comprendre!

- Monsieur Malefoy... est-ce cela que j'ai demandé? Ironisa Longfrey. Voyons voir... liquide visqueux vert avec une odeur d'ail moisi... nous sommes très loin de la solution violette qui doit donner un remède à toute personne qui abuse un peu de trop d'Intelligi ... Mais peut-être que vous devriez en boire pour vous motiver à en trouver l'antidote...

- Tu as oublié de mettre la poudre de corne de chèvre Bayron, chuchota Meredith visiblement pas très contente de son binôme.

- Ah mes demoiselles... parfait... absolument parfait... tout comme vous... flatta Longfrey à deux autres Serdaigles. Oh et vous... divin... violette parfaite... Et vous... quel délice... Oh mais... oui... vous avez pensez à ajouter une petite pointe d'émincé de cannelle pour donner un peu de goût, bravo Miss Wilson... votre intelligence va finir par voler la vedette à votre beauté.

En sortant du cour, en premier, bien sur, Bayron n'attendit personne pour rejoindre Dorian et Roy qui attendait le cours de botanique près de la serre numéro deux.

- AHHHHHH ! IL M'ENNERVE CELUI LA!

- Oula... Longfrey t'a obligé à récurer ses chaudrons ou quoi? Demanda Dorian hilare.

- Oh non, ça ne risque pas... pesta Bayron. Les filles les auront briquer à vie à ce rythme effréné de courbettes...

- Un joli coeur? S'amusa Roy

- Tu rigolerais beaucoup moins si EJ suivait ses cours... beaucoup moins ... « oh parfait... oh magnifique... oh divin ... » Imita Bayron.

- Et toi?

- Il lui a conseiller de prendre un bon Intelligi pour venir à son cour, rigola Aly avant d'embrasser Dorian.

- J'adore... tu peux recommencer? Supplia Dorian à sa copine avant qu'elle ne s'y applique de nouveau.

Le cours suivant de botanique fut assez ennuyeux pour les héritiers, alors que celui de métamorphose fut beaucoup plus intéressant, surtout pour les garçons.

Le professeur Delacour avait un don tout particulier pour attirer l'attention de ces messieurs tout en prenant soin de ne pas froisser les demoiselles. Ils commencèrent par lancer quelques sort de rappel avant de voir avec elle le programme de sixième année. L'envoie des sorts de métamorphose sans prononcer à haute voix le nom de l'objet ou de l'animal désiré. Elle demanda un volontaire pour montrer l'exemple et au lieu de cacher sa tête dans ses livres comme tous les autres, Jaye leva la main.

- Monsieur Downey... parfait, avancez-vous. Tenez vous droit, comme un gentleman et pensez très fort à un objet ou un animal que votre livre pourrait devenir.

Jaye se concentra et pensa à ce qui lui pourrait valoir quelques points supplémentaire à sa maison. Une fois décidé, il leva sa baguette et fit un léger mouvement de poignet en direction de son livre. Celui-ci se transforma alors en une belle rose blanche parfumée. Jaye récupéra la rose et la proposa à son professeur.

- Une rose pour vous Professeur Delacour, déclara t-il en français ce qui toucha profondément son professeur.

- Merci bien, jeune homme. Vous êtes bien aimable. Répondit-elle dans sa langue maternelle. Vingt point pour Gryffondor pour une si belle réussite, lança Delacour tout en respirant le doux parfum de la fleur avant de la retransformer en livre.

- Ecœurant, murmura EJ à Roy.

- Original et Techniquement parfait... rectifia Roy.

- Mais c'est limite s'il ne flirtait pas! S'indigna EJ

- Tout à fait... la grande classe... insista Roy tout en envoyant un clin d'oeil à Jaye.

- Tu as vu... intervint Dorian en direction de Roy.

- Oui, répondit Roy content de lui. Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherait!

- Tu lui avais dit? Demanda EJ qui attendait fermement des explications à tout ce cirque.

- On va dire que Jaye a prit des cours particuliers de séductions... s'amusa Roy tout en provoquant un fou rire à Dorian.

- Messieurs Potter et Garner et Miss Weasley! Suis-je si inintéressante que vous en oubliez d'écouter mon cours?

- Je vous pris de m'en excuser Professeur Delacour, ma charmante petite amie me demandait comment nous pouvions justement être si passionné par votre cours, répondit Roy avec flatterie.

- Oh... s'étonna Gabrielle Delacour, surprise de cette réponse charmante. Et que lui avez-vous répondu?

- Que la clef d'une bonne réussite dans une matière était la préparation. Et que Jaye, Dorian et moi-même avons prit soin de nous y préparer avant de venir.

- Une très bonne initiative à suivre pour les autres élèves... n'est-ce pas Miss Weasley...

- Hein? Mais... Roy tu vas me le payer... bougonna EJ tout en replongeant son nez dans son livre.

- En nature mon coeur... toujours en nature, murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa voisine discrètement.

**166. La saint Weasley**

Menée une carrière professionnelle de Quidditch tout en étant encore élève dans une école de magie n'était pas évident à gérer pour une jeune homme de 16 ans. Dorian devait se lever tous les jours à 6h du matin pour une heure et demi de jogging, étirement, tour de terrain sur balais... Il fut assez content qu'EJ le fasse également même si c'est pas pour autant qu'ils en profitaient pour parler. Tous les deux prenait ça au sérieux, et appréciaient la quiétude du matin à Poudlard pour se laisser aller aux songes personnels. Lorsqu'ils revenaient trempés de sueurs, beaucoup de filles les attendaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le premier jour, l'une d'elle s'avança, poussée par d'autres et demanda timidement un autographe à Dorian. D'abord surprit, puis mal à l'aise, il signa finalement une photo de lui dont la provenance semblait douteuse. EJ se moqua de Dorian en montant les escaliers si bien qu'en entrant dans leur chambre pour prendre une bonne douche, elle finit par être morte de rire.

- Oh ça va hein... jalouse!

- Oh non... tu peux te les garder tes groupies !

- Groupies? Demanda Aly qui sortait de la salle de bain, la serviette retenant ses cheveux encore mouillés.

- Dorian s'est fait accoster dans la salle commune pour signer son tout premier autographe. C'est la cousine qui va être verte de jalousie quand elle va le savoir...

- C'est clair que la petite tantine va pas être contente, ajouta Bayron qui finissait d'ajuster sa cravate.

- Bonjour toi, fit Dorian avant d'embrasser Aly. Humm... tu sens bon... continua t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Oui, mais pas toi... Allez hop à la douche! Rétorqua Aly en le poussant dans la salle de bain des garçons.

- Mais! Mes vêtements ! S'indigna Dorian qui essayait de résister.

- Je te les apporte!

- Ah oui? Demanda t-il avec beaucoup de séduction dans la voix.

- Ni pensez même pas monsieur Potter, grogna Aly en imaginant les fantasmes de Dorian.

EJ eut presque la même remarque de Roy qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur du fait de ne plus avoir son bisous matinal. Pour compenser, il avait négocier durement avec EJ et les autres héritiers pour qu'il puisse dormir avec elle. La seule condition était qu'ils devaient se tenir tranquille... avec le sous-entendu très perceptible que cela impliquait.

En sortant du cours de DCFM, Lily donna à Dorian une liste de postulant pour compenser le poste libéré de l'équipe de Quidditch senior.

- Donne ça à EJ, tu veux...

- EJ? S'étonna Bayron.

- Ecoute Bayron, EJ ne veut pas qu'on le dise avant l'entraînement de samedi, mais c'est elle qui a reçu l'insigne de capitaine.

- QUOI? Mais j'étais persuadé que tu l'aurais... Elle va être vraiment chiante... Dakota deux... le retour... pesta Bayron avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Merci de penser cela de moi, intervint une voix que Bayron aurait bien voulu ne pas entendre juste à ce moment là. Ca fait plaisir... Passe le bonjour à EJ, Dorian et félicite-la pour moi... l'enjeu pour la coupe n'en sera que plus intéressante...

- Bonjour Dakota... souffla Bayron mort de honte.

- Tu peux te le garder... rétorqua la belle de Serdaigle visiblement vexée.

- Ok... je passerais le message, répondit Dorian. A tout à l'heure!

- La journée commence bien, rumina Bayron tout en regardant Dakota avancer dans le couloir de manière toujours si élégante.

Le premier week-end arriva assez rapidement et les candidats pour le poste à pourvoir au sein de l'équipe senior fut l'évènement de la journée vu que les équipes juniors ne bougeaient pratiquement pas. Les gradins furent donc remplis d'élèves arborant des écharpes rouge et or mais aussi quelques-uns des autres maison afin de s'informer à la source de la nouveauté de cette année. Tonks, qui était restée pour surveiller les différentes activités extra scolaire de manière préventive, s'avança vers les élèves et fit un bref discours.

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, l'ancien capitaine Trevors Fellton a quitter Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de faire une ovation à votre nouveau capitaine, Miss Emily-Jane Weasley...

- EJ... pesta la Gryffondor... C'est EJ...

- Oui... pardon... EJ. Je vous laisse donc le soin de faire les sélections pour remplacer le poste nécessaire à la bonne marche de votre équipe.

- Bonjour à tous, je crois que je n'étonnerais personne en gardant les bon éléments de l'année dernière. L'équipe senior de Gryffondor a remporté une quatrième victoire l'année dernière contre les autres maisons et c'est pas avec moi que cela va changer. Roy Garner reste goal, Dawn Davinson devient poursuiveuse centrale, Bayron Malefoy reste sur la droite, Kate ira sur la gauche. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir qui de nos postulants sera assez doué pour me suivre en tant que batteur. Allez tous à vos balais !

Sur la bonne trentaine de filles qui s'étaient bousculée pour entrer dans l'équipe, ne restèrent que deux courageuses après l'annonce surprise du nom du capitaine. Tous s'attendaient à ce que Dorian en reçoivent les honneurs mais réalisèrent que s'il n'avait pas le temps pour signer des autographes, il ne devait pas non plus en avoir pour diriger une équipe de Quidditch. Une fois la première surprise passée, la seconde de la journée arriva très vite. EJ faisait suivre une sélection plus que délicate aux postulantes et l'une d'entre elle envoya un cognard déchaîné sur les gradins de Gryffondor. Dorian qui observait tout en hauteur ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant un élève comprendre très rapidement la situation et faire évacuer la tour de bois. Il fit un geste à EJ pour dire qu'il allait voir si tout allait bien de ce côté et en profita pour parler à l'élève en question.

- Tu as vu le cognard arriver?

- Bien sur! Qui ne l'aurait pas vu franchement... cette fille a taper dessus comme si elle massacrait une araignée.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir postulé?

- Eh bien... j'ai mes buses... et puis quand j'ai vu le nombre de filles... j'ai un peu... été refroidit... par le sérieux de cette histoire de recrutement, avoua le jeune homme.

- Je crois qu'EJ serait vraiment ravie d'avoir un postulant de dernière minute... et puis je te rappel que ton père était aussi batteur dans la même équipe que le mien.

- Je sais Dorian... mais ma mère lui a fait comprendre que s'il insistait encore à m'imposer son sport et sa nostalgie, elle le quittait, répondit Teddy Weasley, fils de Fred et de Dora Weasley.

- Allez viens... je te prête mon balais pour montrer aux filles ce que notre famille vaut dans les airs!

EJ accepta avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme les essais de son cousin qui avait été attrapeur des couronnes durant deux ans. Il avait l'oeil vif de ce fait et en plus d'avoir le physique attirant, il avait également la corpulence d'un bon joueur au poste de batteur. Elle le prit dans l'équipe après dix minutes d'essaie et imaginait déjà les commentaires sur leur duo « La famille Weasley a le Quidditch dans le sang » « la famille Weasley sont des batteurs nés » ... Et tout cela fut confirmé quand EJ constata que sa soeur Grace avait été engagée pour remplacer Teddy au post d'attrapeur lors des sélections de l'après-midi. Après l'avoir félicitée, elle exhiba sa soeur à tous ses amis et la présenta comme la prochaine capitaine de l'équipe senior. Il est vrai que Teddy était un petit tombeur aussi à l'aise avec les filles que pouvait l'être son père, que les jumelles Weasley étaient de vrai séductrices, les jumeaux de George devenaient aussi populaire que les précédents, mais Grace, maintenant en deuxième année avait beaucoup de potentiel et de facilité dans ce qu'elle entreprenait. Et EJ qui était très proche d'elle, en était aussi fier que son père.

Et comme l'avait prévu Bayron, la soirée du samedi soir, fut... sous le signe de la supériorité Weasley. Pas moins de huit Weasley à Gryffondor en même temps... c'était un fait historique! Et pour une fois, les quatre soeurs s'entendirent à merveille à venter les mérites de leur famille. Bayron, Dorian et Roy montèrent très vite dans leur chambre... lassés de tant de dévotions pour toutes ces têtes rousses... peut-être aussi un peu jaloux de voir l'attention des élèves sur d'autres qu'eux ... Heureusement les Nymphes mirent un point d'honneur à leur redonner le morale.

Bayron, eu très vite très chaud dans ce sauna improvisé par les résidentes du bureau de Godric Gryffondor. Il se leva et sortit dans la cour intérieur histoire de prendre un peu le frais. Il fut attiré très rapidement par une lumière assez intense en haut d'une des tour du château. Cette lumière était envoûtante et il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Et puis une question s'installa dans son esprit. Logiquement, cette tour n'a que cinq étages... pas six... Puis, une silhouette apparut très rapidement à une fenêtre. Elle semblait assise sur le rebord à regarder dans le vide... dans sa direction... non, c'était impossible... Personne ne pouvait le voir, il était dans le bureau secret de Godric Gryffondor... le magicien aurait pensé à couvrir du regard sa cour privé de toute les hauteurs du château. En y regardant bien, il se surprit à constater que cette fenêtre en question était la seule à pouvoir avoir accès à cette vue secrète. Bayron fut dérangé dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il vit la silhouette s'en aller et la lumière provenant de cette fenêtre s'éteindre.

- Bayron? Intervint Dorian. Il va être onze heures... il faudra redescendre maintenant...

- Oui... j'arrive, répondit Bayron avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à la tour... de cinq étages maintenant...

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Dorian.

- Si si... ça va... c'est juste que... Cette tour Dorian... elle a toujours eu cinq étages non?

- Heu... je pense... je ne compte pas non plus tous les étages des tours du château... Pourquoi me demande-tu ça?

- Pour rien... je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien.

**167. Le troisième bureau**

Une première réunion de préfet fut organisée pour mettre en place les différentes animations de l'année. Tenue par Yacinthe et Emile, les discussions tournèrent très rapidement à un règlement de compte entre deux Serdaigles.

- Il serait peut-être plus prudent de ne pas autoriser les quatrièmes ni les cinquièmes années à y aller, proposa la première.

- Il en est hors de question! Les sorties à Prés-au-lard ont toujours été prévues comme ça, je ne vois pas en quoi je changerais les choses... sauf si bien sur je veux être détestée par une centaines d'élèves!

- C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi? Ta popularité? Et leur sécurité? Tu en fais quoi? Dois-je te rappeler l'évènement de l'année dernière? Sans compter la disparition tragique d'une élève, tous les quatrièmes années avaient été choqués et paniqués!

- Quand on tombe... il faut pouvoir se relever... argumenta la deuxième

- Et bien moi, je préfère leur éviter de tomber dans un piège mortel qui les empêcheraient de se relever!

- Le seul problème Dakota, c'est que tu n'es que préfète et que moi je suis préfète en chef... donc... tes préférences... tu te les gardes... Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années viendront avec nous lors de la prochaine sortie! Ordonna Yacinthe.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à faire des groupes... qu'un septième année encadre des plus jeunes... proposa Emile timidement.

- Et les septièmes années vont nous tomber dessus parce qu'ils ne pourront pas profiter de leurs dernière sorties avant les révisions pour les Aspics...

- Demandons-le aux sixièmes années! Reprit Dakota.

- Ca suffit! On ne change rien, un point c'est tout!

- Sinon, on peut demander à des volontaires de sixièmes ou septièmes années, intervint Bayron. Je pense que ça serait effectivement plus prudent... et je m'engage à te donner sept volontaires sans trop de difficultés, ajouta t-il en regardant Aly qui approuvait de la tête.

- Huit... moi aussi je me porte volontaire... continua Dakota.

- Moi aussi, fit l'autre préfet de Serdaigle. Et je connais deux autres personnes qui seront d'accord en septièmes années...

- Ridicule... pouffa les deux préfets de Serpentard... et sans nous...

- On s'en serait douté! Pesta Dakota.

- Dites... murmura Aly... On pourrait... enfin... ça fait un an que... On pourrait faire un quelques chose pour que personne n'oublie ce qui c'est passé... qu'en plus d'une amie, une élève est morte pour en sauver un autre... balbutia Aly.

- Heu... hésita Yacinthe. Le problème c'est que ça rappellera toujours le risque et le danger potentiel d'aller à Prés-au-lard et les autres élèves ne se sentiraient plus en sécurité... argumenta la Serdaigle.

- Je m'en occupe Aly... affirma Dakota.

- Comment ça tu t'en occupe? Grogna la préfète en chef. JE SUIS LA

- Préfète en chef, je sais... mais en cette qualité, je suppose que tu as beaucoup de taches qui te sont attribuées et en ma qualité de préfète et amie de la défunte, je te propose de te décharger de cette besogne, ironisa Dakota en essayant de flatter l'ego de sa supérieur.

- Soit... du moment que tu n'en fais pas toute une histoire... Bon... sujet suivant. L'année dernière, mis à part le bal des septième années que je ne compte pas, nous avons eu deux bals... merci Bayron au passage, reprit Yacinthe sans voir le regard noir de Bayron, Aly et Dakota à la dernière remarque qu'elle avait fait et qui était mal venu quand on savait le pourquoi du bal. J'ai essayé de négocier avec mon oncle et vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autres évènements sportifs non plus, j'ai réussi à obtenir à ce qu'on ai un bal des débutantes juste avant les vacances de printemps.

- Un quoi? Demanda Mensfield, préfet de Serpentard.

- Un bal des débutantes... ou toutes les jeunes filles pure et innocentes s'habille en blanc et ou seul des couples peuvent venir. Les garçons devront donc inviter une belle et ceux et celles qui n'auront pas de cavalier ne viendront pas !

- Super... grogna le Serpentard

- Pure et innocente... s'amusa Bayron... j'en connais une qui ne devra pas y aller... en fait, non... deux... rigola t-il avec son homologue Gryffondor.

- Remarque, je ne suis pas sur que Meredith soit très enthousiaste à s'habiller de blanc...

- (Rire) Je l'imagine mal en effet... mais bon, on peut être bien surprit parfois... dit-il en regardant Dakota du coin de l'oeil.

- Bon hé bien, bonne soirée à tous, pensez à vos rondes et on se revoit dans un mois pour organiser la sortie Prés-au-lard. Ah oui, et si cette année, vous pouviez éviter un vacarme épouvantable lors de votre réunion annuelle chez Salazar, ça arrangerait bien les Poufsouffles qui ne dorment jamais de ce fait, termina Yacinthe en direction des deux préfet vert et argent.

- Tu rêve... murmura Mensfield...

Bayron était pensif aux paroles de Yacinthe. Il se doutait déjà l'année dernière de la possibilité que la fête annuelle des Serpentard en question se déroulait dans le bureau, enfin si c'était un bureau, de Salazar Serpentard. Et si Godric et Salazar avait tous les deux un bureau, il n'y avait pas de raison que Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle n'en aient pas non plus à l'époque. Le plus étrange pour lui soit que les Serpentards connaissent tous le secret de Salazar alors que seul les héritiers avait trouvé le passage pour celui de Godric. Il se demanda ce qu'il en était des deux autres maisons. Son regard se tourna vers Aly qui était en grande conversation avec Dakota. Le sujet devait être délicat vu la tristesse de l'une et la ... douceur de l'autre... Bayron fut une nouvelle fois surprit de voir Dakota si douce et compréhensive avec Aly. Nul doute qu'elles parlaient de Lisa. Il préféra les laisser seule et regagna ses quartiers tranquillement. Une fois dans la chambre, il remarqua qu'elle était vide.

- Encore au huitième, pensa t-il tout haut avant que la porte de leur chambre ne s'ouvre de nouveau.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même Bayron! Pesta Aly essoufflée.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger Dakota et toi. Vous sembliez avoir une conversation importante pour toutes les deux...

- Oh... on parlait de Lisa... et de ce qu'elle voulait faire pour l'anniversaire de sa...

- C'est ce que j'avais pensé... coupa Bayron pour éviter à Aly de prononcer un mot qu'il n'aimait guère entendre

- On les rejoint? Demanda Aly en essayant de retrouver sa bonne humeur.

- Il te manque tant que ça?

- Oh oui... et en plus il s'en va tout ce week-end alors, je veux en profiter un maximum...

- Ne l'use pas de trop non plus... se moqua Bayron.

- Je vais me gêner tien! Répondit Aly en lui faisant une grimace.

Une fois en haut, ils furent assaillis de questions par les autres héritiers, trop impatient d'attendre le rapport du lendemain. EJ rougit à l'annonce de la pureté demandée aux jeunes filles désirant aller au bal des débutantes et demanda comment ils allaient faire pour vérifier ce léger détails. Tous se mirent à rire à l'aveux officiel du passage à l'acte d'EJ et de Roy et celui-ci en rajouta une couche en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle était très douée pour le sport... en général... Les Nymphes en furent outrée et passèrent un savon aux deux amants ce qui créa un fou rire et un nouveau règlement de compte entre EJ et elles. Bayron préféra sortir prendre l'air et s'allongea sur le sol pour regarder les étoiles après avoir compter les étages de la tour qui l'obsédait. Une petite demi-heure après, une lumière attira son attention. La tour était à nouveau habitée et haute de six étages. Maintenant Bayron en était sur... il n'avait pas rêvé la dernière fois. Une silhouette apparut de nouveau sur le rebord et la tête était apparemment tournée vers lui. L'ombre l'observait.

- Que fais-tu dehors? Demanda Dorian.

- Regarde la tour... tu vois combien d'étage toi?

- Heu... six... mais... enfin...

- Oui, elle ne devrait en avoir que cinq... je suis d 'accord avec toi... ça me rassure que tu le constate aussi... au moins, je ne suis pas devenu fou...

- Alors les garçons? Vous venez pas nous aider à leur donner ce qu'elles méritent? Intervint EJ.

- EJ... combien d'étage vois-tu sur la tour qu'on voit d'ici?

- Le froid ramolli vos cerveaux les mec... elle n'a que cinq étages sur cette tour... il faut suivre en cour d'histoire de la magie... à croire que vous n'êtes pas mieux que Roy...

- EJ... arrête de jouer ta maligne et compte ! Rétorqua Bayron.

- Mais c'est ridicule... je sais très bien que la tour de Serdaigle n'a que cinq... six étages ! S'exclama EJ, les yeux grand ouvert tout en recomptant plusieurs fois pour être sur qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Serdaigle tu dis? Tu es sur? Elle n'est pas sur le flan ouest? Demanda Dorian.

- Hé... je sais que vous avez eu plus de Buses que moi... mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis une pure idiote. C'est la tour de Serdaigle... et logiquement elle n'a que cinq étages... et... Mais il y a quelqu'un en plus? Réalisa EJ. Il nous regarde vous pensez?

- J'ai bien l'impression, répondit Dorian.

- J'ai quelques chose à vous dire... murmura Bayron pensif. Je crois savoir ce que c'est ...

**168. Alignement du destin**

Bayron raconta à ses cousins sa théorie et Dorian en fit les même conclusions. Le bureau de Rowena Serdaigle était ce sixième étage fantôme. EJ en resta silencieuse. La question que les garçons se posaient tournait maintenant autour de l'identité de l'ombre. Aly arriva à ce moment là et emprunta Dorian.

- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas?

- Elle qui?Répondit EJ.

- Dakota... c'est elle la haut, n'est-ce pas? Demanda à nouveau Bayron.

- Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça?

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour trouver un bureau secret pour s'y réfugier pour être tranquille... c'est bien elle...

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle ai besoin d'être seule?

- Tu crois tromper qui comme ça? Je commence à la connaître...

- (Soupire) ... Elle est un peu perturbée depuis la rentrée... et le nombre de matière qu'elle a prit n'arrange rien... Elle prend à coeur ses études et tout ce qu'elle fait en divination ... je la vois beaucoup moins... Elle se renferme...

- Je pense que tu devrais trouver un peu de temps pour elle... je n'aime pas à la voir si mélancolique comme ça...

- Si tu n'aimes pas... vas-y toi-même! Lança EJ qui espérait secrètement mettre son cousin avec sa meilleure amie, sachant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui depuis pas mal de temps.

- C'est compliqué... Vaut mieux que ce soit toi...

- Compliqué hein... avec vous tout est compliqué... pesta EJ en retournant à l'intérieur.

Le week-end arriva avec la première séparation de Dorian et Aly alors qu'EJ recevait une Fleurale de son père pour le poste qu'elle avait eu ce qui agaça profondément Yacinthe. La saison reprenait après quelques semaines de vacances et Dorian allait commencer son marathon contre le temps. Après des au revoir tendres, Dorian monta dans le bureau de son père pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette et rejoindre son entraîneur à Manchester. Les autres héritiers profitèrent de leur temps libre pour se promener dans les couloirs du château et surtout à travers une galerie de tableau au huitième étage. Bayron avait raconté aux autres ses soupesons et tous avaient envie de trouver le dernier des bureaux. Toutes leurs recherches restèrent sans résultats. Dorian revint le dimanche soir complètement vidé et s'endormit très vite sans prendre la peine de manger avec les autres dans la grande salle. Aly ressentit alors un mauvais pressentiment comme si la période douce et innocente qu'elle avait vécu avec lui était maintenant du passé et que tout allait se compliquer. Et ce fut le cas...

Le lendemain matin, en cours de métamorphoses, les pseudos amies de Dakota étaient survoltées. Le professeur Delacour eu beaucoup de mal à tenir sa classe et enleva 40 points à Serdaigles. Dakota en fut furieuse et essaya de faire son maximum pour les rattraper en levant toujours la main aux questions que le professeur posait ou pour jouer les cobayes à tout bout de champs. Roy se moquait d'elle discrètement avec Jaye jusqu'à ce qu'EJ s'en aperçoive et lui colle une tape à la tête suivit d'un regard bien salé. Roy leva les yeux au ciel et Jaye manqua de pouffer de rire. Cette après-midi là, comme tous les mercredi après-midi du reste, Bayron, Aly, EJ et Dakota se rendirent en cours d'astronomie pendant que les autres pouvaient se détendre ou travailler à la bibliothèque. Les trois filles se mirent à la même table et Bayron se retrouva avec deux Poufsouffle. Dakota était de loin la meilleur de la classe dans cette matière et le professeur n'arrêtait pas de faire des éloges de son intelligence. Les deux Poufsouffles se moquèrent gentiment de la Miss-Meilleure-Que-Tout-Le-Monde et Bayron les menaça du regard. Le professeur donna ensuite un diagramme astral pour étudier le mouvement future des planètes à chacun de ses élèves. Ce cours était assez proche de celui de divination et les élèves qui étudiaient les deux matières purent associer leur savoir. Bien que cela soit assez compliqué et ennuyeux d'en chercher l'avenir certain le firent discrètement en prenant des dates de naissances bien particulières. Le seul Serpentard de la classe se mit à rire comme jamais en regardant EJ du coin de l'oeil.

- QUOI? TU VEUX MON BALAIS EN PLEINE TRONCHE?Hurla EJ vexée de constater que c'était elle qui le faisait rire.

- Oh oui... pouffa le vert et argent... mais avant, je vais aller vider mon coffre à Gringott... continua t-il discrètement.

- Monsieur Ruister ... veuillez rester concentré... et faire votre parchemin en silence.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à son bureau un autre élève se fit remarquer. Lorsqu'elle leva le nez pour voir ce qui se passait, elle fut stupéfaite de voir Dakota allongée au sol, inconsciente. EJ, Aly et Bayron l'entourait pour essayer de la réveiller mais le professeur préféra la faire descendre tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Bayron jeta un léger coup d'oeil au bureau de Dakota pour voir ce qui aurait pu justifier l'état de la Serdaigle et constata qu'elle n'avait rien commencer... pas un mot sur son parchemin... ce qui semblait vraiment étrange la connaissant. En regardant de plus prêt il aperçut quelques chiffres griffonnés sur le côté, il comprit très vite ce qu'ils signifiaient avant que le professeur lui en arracha des mains.

- Il est tout à fait impoli de regarder dans les affaires des autres monsieur Malefoy...

Quelques heures plus tard, quelques héritiers et les trois belle de Serdaigles attendaient près de l'infirmerie afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Dakota. Madame Pomfresh les rassura enfin et permit à quelques amis de venir la voir. EJ ne demanda pas de permission supplémentaire et s'engouffra très vite dans la pièce. Les trois autres y entrèrent plus lentement, et surtout beaucoup moins affolées que la Gryffondor. Bayron s'avança en dernier une fois que les Serdaigles furent repartie.

- Je vais vous laisser... Roy m'attend, fit EJ en regardant son cousin arriver.

- EJ, murmura Dakota... Merci...

- De rien ma belle... et repose toi surtout...

- Oui... murmura t-elle assez timidement tout en la regardant partir.

- Tu veux que je te laisses dormir? Demanda Bayron mal à l'aise.

- Ca ira... répondit-elle alors que Bayron s'asseyait sur la chaise encore chaude où était EJ quelques minutes avant.

- Tu as besoin de quelques chose? Reprit Bayron ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Non... Bayron?

- Dakota? Firent-ils en même temps.

- Bayron... promet-moi de faire attention à toi s'il te plait...

- Moi qui pensait profiter de cette année pour améliorer mon image de playboy... ironisa Bayron. Il était si mauvais que ça mon avenir?

- Comment...? Comment sais-tu que ...?

- Le seul à avoir un 30, un 11 et qui ai sa majorité dans l'année ... c'est moi...

- Je n'aurais pas du... excuse-moi...

- C'est pas grave... c'est juste qu'il y a des jours où je préférais être un Poufsouffle sans problème...

- Je comprends... Répondit-elle comme si cette phrase pouvait également s'appliquer à elle.

- Allez, je te laisse te reposer un peu. Je viendrais te voir demain matin, histoire de t'amener un petit déjeuner plus potable que ce qu'on propose à l'infirmerie... ajouta t-il tout en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front. Toi aussi, Dakota, prend soin de toi...

- Bayron?

- Oui?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir... ce que j'ai vu...?

- Non... je préfère vivre le moment présent... et apprécier les choses comme elles viennent... mais promis, je ferais attention... Tout ça pour devenir Mrs Malefoy hein... allez avoue que tu tiens à ce que je reste en vie pour porter mon nom, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- (Rire) Tout à fait... pour quelle raison autrement? Ajouta t-elle en faisant un bref sourire.

- Essaye de dormir maintenant...

- J'essayerais...

Le lendemain, Dakota pu sortir sans aucun soucis de l'infirmerie. Elle rejoignit alors ses quartiers dans la tour ouest du château et rattrapa le retard de la veille. Tout en relisant la descriptions da gravitation des différents satellites sur Jupiter et leur effet sur le système solaire, elle caressa machinalement son front à l'endroit même ou les lèvres d'un Gryffondor s'étaient posées. Sa concentration fut rompue par un vacarme monstrueux provenant de sa salle commune. Son rôle de préfet l'obligea à descendre voir ce qui c'était passé et en punir le responsable.

- Vous? S'exclama Dakota en regardant deux têtes rousses alors que Yacinthe essayait de minimiser la chose.

- Je m'en occupe Wilson... va donc retrouver tes livres... c'est une histoire de famille... je vais régler ça moi-même.

- Oh... et qu'entends-tu par là? Tu te rend comptes que c'est la troisième fois que tes cousins essayent de s'introduire chez nous pour rendre une petite visites à quelques unes de nos élèves de quatrièmes années.

- C'est une affaire entre eux et moi.

- Comme les autres fois je suppose...

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Wilson, pesta Yacinthe

- Justement, la tranquillité de mes étudiants me concerne Weasley. Je ne passerais pas sur cette fois, surtout qu'ils ont détruit une bonne partie de la bibliothèque en essayant de monter dans leur chambre. Regarde moi ce massacre... l'édition limitée de la Licorne et du loup de Ricardo Legilia... on ne pourra jamais plus avoir accès à de tels livres... Le directeur doit être mis au courant!

- Va te faire voir Wilson! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis la ...

- ... préfète en chef, je sais... mais tu es aussi censée montrer l'exemple... alors tu vas voir le professeur Potter ou j'y vais moi-même...

- Me menace pas Wilson... tu pourrais le regretter...

- Mais toi aussi !

- C'est bon les filles... intervint Liseul, une des quatre belles de Serdaigle. Tout le monde se calme... et vous, repartez dans votre maison... ordonna t-elle aux jumeaux Weasley. Viens Dakota... on va finir notre devoir d'astronomie... laisse là...

- C'est ça... va donc faire ton devoir, ironisa Yacinthe avant de se prendre un sort de GriffLacère en pleine figure.

- Par Merlin Dakota... mais tu es folle ! S'exclama une élève de septième année. Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise! Vite, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie!

- Je l'avais prévenue... se justifia Dakota avant de remonter dans sa chambre avec ses trois suiveuses.

**169. Typiquement féminine...**

Le saule cogneur commençait à arborer une couleur orangée distinct du mois d'octobre. Le même rituel des élèves rythmait les journées entre les cours, les repas, l'étude en fin de journée, le repas du soir et les soirées dans les salles communes. Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année fut inauguré par les couronnes de Gryffondor face aux vipères de Serpentard. EJ n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Voir sa petite soeur préférée faire ses débuts en tant qu'attrapeur fut un grand moment pour elle tout autant que son père qui avait fait le déplacement avec Ginny. Malheureusement, celui de Serpentard avait plus d'expérience qu'elle et le match tourna en leur faveur. Il fut peu dire que les vert et argent le fêtèrent dignement... depuis le temps que les Gryffondor restaient plus ou moins invaincus. EJ essaya de consoler Grace qui s'en voulait d'avoir fait perdre son équipe mais la pauvre petite vivait son cauchemar toute éveillée. La semaine suivant fut donc assez morose pour les héritiers et leurs familles. Les jumeaux étaient furieux d'avoir eu finalement deux semaines de colles avec le professeur de Potion à cause de Dakota, Grace déprimait, les jumelles venaient de se faire plaquer toutes les deux en même temps pour la première fois de leur vie, et le pauvre Teddy angoissait en vu du premier match chez les seniors qui arrivait le week-end d'après. EJ, en qualité de nouveau capitaine de l'équipe exigea une forme irréprochable a ses joueurs et ordonna à ce qu'il fasse également l'entraînement matinal de Dorian. Roy refusa catégoriquement.

- Que tu veuilles te lever à 6h30 du matin, c'est ton problème, il est hors de question de m'entraîner dans ta folie ! Moi, je dors jusqu'à 7h30. Et pas la peine de venir me faire du chantage ou autre manipulation typiquement féminine pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites! C'est NON !

Typiquement féminine... Roy regretta vite ses deux mots. Dawn qui au départ n'était pas forcément enchantée prit le partie d'EJ tout comme Kate Fisher, l'autre poursuiveuse de l'équipe. Bayron préféra quitter la pièce discrètement pour éviter la foudre qui n'allait pas tarder à frapper et conseilla à beaucoup de Gryffondor d'en faire autant s'il voulait rester vivant. Dorian et Teddy se regardèrent et supplièrent Bayron du regard pour pas qu'il les laisse là, à la merci d'une EJ démoniaque. Bayron leur adressa un clin d'oeil sadique, puis un petit signe de la main pour dire au revoir et ferma le tableau qui condamna Roy, Dorian et Teddy à une torture mentale sans précédent.

- MANIPULATION TYPIQUEMENT FEMININE? TU ENTENDS QUOI PAR LA? QUE JE ME RABAISSERAIS A CA POUR TE CONVAINCRE? QUE JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE TE MOTIVER AUTREMENT QUE PAR NOTRE RELATION? MAIS JE TE RAPPEL QUE JE SUIS AUSSI TON CAPITAINE DE QUIDDITCH ET SI CA TE POSE UN PROBLEME DE FAIRE DES EFFORTS POUR RESTER PERFORMANT FACE A DES ADVERSAIRES QUI EN ONT MARRE DE SE FAIRE BATTRE ALORS SOIT, JE TROUVERAIS BIEN QUELQU'UN DE PLUS MOTIVE QUE TOI POUR GARDER NOS ANNEAUX !

- TOUT A FAIT EJ ! CA TE COUTE FINALEMENT DE VENIR AVEC NOUS TOUS COURIR LE MATIN? MONSIEUR GARNER A D'AUTRE VALEUR QUE NOUS? MONSIEUR GARNER SE CROIT SI BON QU'IL A MOINS D'EFFORT A FAIRE QUE NOUS? Ajouta Kate.

- NON, MONSIEUR GARNER A MIEUX A FAIRE QUE D'ENTRETENIR SON MAGNIFIQUE CORPS DE REVE... Continua Dawn

- TRES BIEN, VOUS AVEZ GAGNE !Hurla Roy en coupant Dawn dans sa lancé.

- Je savais que tu étais raisonnable mon chéri, sourit alors EJ victorieuse.

- JE DEMISSIONNE ! TROUVEZ VOUS UN AUTRE GOAL ! Rugit Roy avant de monter dans la chambre.

- ROY! S'exclamèrent Dorian et Teddy... Tain tu fais chier EJ... sérieux, pesta Dorian. A deux jours du match... on fait comment maintenant?

- ON SE DEMERDERA TRES BIEN SANS LUI ! Se justifia EJ dont l'ego était aussi démesuré que celui de son copain.

- Dorian a raison, EJ, on va faire comment? Surenchérie Dawn.

- Traîtresse! Grogna EJ. Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui trouver un remplaçant! Et tout de suite! Répondit-elle en sortant de la salle commune rouge de colère.

- C'est mal barré... soupira Teddy...

- Comme tu dis... termina Kate... Et dire que c'est contre Serdaigle... En plus, Wilson a recruté deux nouveau poursuiveur du tonnerre... Et Roy est de loin le meilleur goal de Poudlard...

Dorian arriva à calmer Roy en le rassurant sur la durée des colères d'EJ. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il la savait impulsive mais pas rancunière et ses colères, même monstrueuse ne dépassaient pas une journée. Roy finit par sourire et avouer qu'il la trouvait super sexy quand elle se mettait en rogne comme ça. Bien décidé à faire la paix et reprendre son poste, il se dirigea vers le stade où se trouvait les autres pour l'entraînement. Dorian et lui furent estomaqués de voir qu'EJ avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant, et pas n'importe lequel. Edward Lewis, ni plus ni moins celui qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer ouvertement EJ depuis pas mal de mois. Dorian était sur le point de montrer le fond de sa pensée à sa cousine quand Roy le reteint par le bras.

- Laisses... c'est de ma faute... je l'aurais mérité... bonne chance pour le match... soupira Roy, vaincu.

- Mais te laisse pas faire voyons! Elle a tord, et pour toi et pour l'équipe!

- Laisses... elle sait ce qu'elle fait... et son amour pour la victoire sera plus fort que son ego. Elle finira par comprendre son erreur. Si tu montes au créneaux, elle va se renforcer dans son idée... (soupire)... Je... je rentre... à plus...

- Roy... murmura Dorian attristé...

Lewis jubila de sa position et profita de l'absence de Roy pour brosser EJ dans le sens du poil. Il s'en tirait pas mal en goal et EJ en fut soulagée. En rentrant de l'entraînement, Dorian la prit à part et lui fit une remarque plus que méritée sur sa façon de gérer l'équipe.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu EJ... pas une bataille... Tu prends trop à coeur ton rôle de capitaine... Qu'on s'entraîne toi et moi le matin, c'est une chose, mais y forcer les autres à le faire, s'en est une autre. Et puis, c'est un moment que j'apprécie tout particulièrement parce qu'on est ensemble. C'est notre moment EJ... Et je ne te parle même pas de la tête de Roy quand il a vu Lewis tout à l'heure... Je crois que tu l'as blessé...

- Ca lui fera les pieds... Et puis, ça ne peut pas nous faire du mal d'avoir un entraînement quotidien. Je trouva ça vivifiant et tonifiant. Je ne vois pas où est le mal d'essayer d'être plus performant. Et c'est pas parce qu'on est meilleur que les autres qu'on doit rester sur nos acquis. On a un titre à défendre et je t'assure que Dakota est bien décidé à nous le prendre!

- Fait attention de ne pas perdre plus qu'un joueur EJ... tu joues un jeu dangereux là...

- Figures-toi que je le sais! Ce n'est pas parce que Roy et moi sommes ensemble qu'on doit toujours être d'accord. J'ai envie de faire une carrière Dorian. Je veux moi aussi devenir joueuse professionnelle ! Et je vais m'en donner les moyens!

- Et Roy dans l'histoire?

- Et Aly?

- C'est pas pareil...

- Oh et pourquoi? S'indigna EJ...

- Change pas de sujet tu veux...

- Mais non, seulement, pourquoi toi tu pourrais avoir une carrière et une petite amie et pas moi? Parce que je suis une fille?

- EJ... j'aime pas le ton que tu prends...

- Et moi, j'en ai marre qu'on me regarde comme une "fille"... je ne rêve pas de mariage, ni de bébé, ni de maison bien rangée... je veux vivre ma vie Dorian, je veux être joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Je veux moi aussi être applaudie quand je rentre dans un stade de 5000 sorciers en extase. J'ai les même ambitions que toi! Et crois-moi que je vais m'en donner les moyens! Roy tout comme Aly, accepte ou n'accepte pas, c'est pas pour autant qu'on renoncera à ce pour quoi on est destiné.

- Tu n'as pas peur de passer à côté de quelques choses?

- Parce que toi tu penses rater quelques chose avec Aly?

- Ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas EJ. Je te parle d'avoir une famille... des enfants...

- Qui te dis que j'en veux?

Les deux cousins rentrèrent au château sans dire un mot de plus. La dernière phrase d'EJ avait perturbé Dorian qui commençait à avoir peur de la direction que prenait la relation de sa cousine avec Roy. Pour ne rien arranger, EJ préféra dormir dans son lit et laissa un Roy seul dans le sien, visage tourné vers le mur dont les yeux fermés laissaient échapper quelques larmes.

**170. Quidditch... Match... 28h30...Concentration...**

Poudlard avait beau être un vaste château, quand il s'agissait de propager des rumeurs, c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait paraître très petit. Le petit-déjeuner de la veille du grand match Gryffondor/Serdaigle fut très animés en conversations... et aucunes ne concernaient le match à venir. Non, les discussions qui passionnaient les tables de Serpentard, Poufsouffle et celle de Serdaigle concernaient une dispute que les tableaux commentaient allégrement. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls...

- Mimi m'a dit que Sarah l'a entendu de la bergère à la Licorne qui l'a su par le Baron sanglant qui le tient de Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui l'a apprit par un des jumeaux Weasley qui eu pour source Lewis en personne, expliqua une Serdaigle

- Non? S'exclama une autre qui n'en revenait pas de la nouvelle. Alors c'est vrai...

- Oui

- Mais tu es sur?

- Si je te le dis!

- Oh, regarde, il arrive... il a pas l'air bien...

- Normal.. se faire plaquer c'est jamais agréable...

- Tu crois que je pourrais tenter ma chance?

- Attend peut-être demain... histoire qu'il digère...

- Oui mais c'est maintenant qu'il a besoin d'aide...

- Voilà l'autre... coupa la première en regardant vers la grande porte.

- Regarde, elle ne s'assoit pas à côté de lui... alors c'était vrai... soupira la jeune fille...

- Quelle conne sérieux... un mec pareil... Regarde comment elle se sent supérieure...

- Elle finira vieille fille... avec un chat...

- Pauvre chat, pouffa de rire une troisième Serdaigle

- Demande à Dakota... elle doit savoir plus elle...

- Ouai, mais je te rappelle qu'elles sont copines toutes les deux... remarque qui se ressemble s'assemble...

- Oh... regardez les filles... Lewis arrive... il va se mettre où à votre avis?

- Il va quand même pas oser... pas devant lui...

- Si... et regarde, il met son bras sur l'épaule d'EJ...

- Pauvre Roy... il ne mérite pas ça...

Et c'est bien ce que Roy pensait à ce moment là. Après une nuit épouvantable à se poser des questions sur l'état réel de sa relation avec EJ, il ne méritait pas l'affront, la honte et le ridicule que Lewis venait de faire devant presque tout Poudlard. Il avait déjà réussit à se lever sans trop de difficulté, se présenter dans la grande salle sachant pertinemment qu'il serait épié de toute part, à faire le vide autour de lui pour pouvoir affronter la présence et le regard d'EJ quand elle arriverait de son entraînement avec les autres. Il avait aussi gardé son calme quand elle salua tout le monde sauf lui. Mais là, non... le bras que Lewis venait de poser sur son EJ, était trop pour lui. Il écouta à peine ce qu'Aly essayait de lui dire à l'oreille et se leva sans même dire un mot. Il avait cour d'étude sur les moldus jusqu'à midi et pour la première fois de sa vie d'écolier, il en remercia Merlin d'avoir quatre longues heures seul sans EJ.

Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard noir qu'EJ lança à Lewis et le dégagement forcé de la main en question.

- Franchement, EJ, tu manques pas de culo... ta relation avec Roy ne regarde que toi, mais pavaner avec ton nouveau petit copain juste devant lui, c'est vraiment déguelasse. J'ai vraiment honte d'être ton cousin, pesta Dorian sans mâcher ses mots.

- Quel petit copain? Rétorqua EJ de mauvaise humeur. Lui? Demanda t-elle en désignant Lewis avant de s'apercevoir que cette conversation n'était plus privé du tout. QUOI? Hurla t-elle au reste de la salle. OH ET PUIS VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER... JE ME CASSE !

EJ avait beau jouer les fortes, elle vivait très mal cette situation. Durant son cours de sortilèges, elle fut plus préoccupée inconsciemment à griffonner des petits coeur avec un "Roy" au centre que de suivre les instructions pour lancer l'enchantement "oubliette", sort pourtant très important pour ses Aspic. A l'heure de midi, elle fut très impatiente de retrouver la grande table de Gryffondor où devait se trouver Roy dont la salle de classe était la plus proche. Lorsqu'elle y entra, son coeur se serra de voir Roy briller de son absence. Ne voulant rien montrer aux autres héritiers qui lui faisaient déjà la gueule, elle préféra jouer les insensibles et s'assoire le plus naturellement que possible. Même si ses yeux restaient fixés sur les différents légumes que composait sa ratatouille, elle pouvait sentir tous les regards assassins des filles de l'école. EJ devait reprendre le dessus. Elle s'était disputée avec son copain, et alors, ça arrivait à beaucoup de couple. C'est pas pour autant qu'un couple se sépare... pas pour si peu... Le Quidditch, voilà une chose qui devait rester sa priorité, du moins pour les 24h à venir. Elle s'occuperait de se réconcilier avec Roy après le match. L'équipe contait sur elle, tous les regards serait à l'affût de la moindre erreur de sa part en tant que nouveau capitaine et il y aurait peut-être des sélectionneurs. Elle devait retrouver sa concentration. Quidditch et rien d'autre... 24h... match... et ensuite Roy... non, il ne fallait pas prononcer son nom... Juste Quidditch et match... et 24h... enfin un peu plus de 24h vu que le match était à 15h30, donc 28H30... à condition que Dorian attrape le vif d'or en une heure mais ça, EJ en était plus sur que sa réconciliation éventuelle avec Roy. Quidditch... Match... 28h30...Concentration...voilà le leitmotiv à tenir se disait-elle.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'ils n'aient pas cours de soin aux créatures magiques ensemble. Hagrid avait en plus prévu un sujet délicat à traiter puisqu'il s'agissait de mansaraignes au dos nu. Roy demanda à Jaye de faire équipe avec lui, et éviter de l'être avec EJ comme il en avait l'habitude. Après quelques minutes d'interrogation et d'hésitation, il accepta. EJ se retrouva avec une serpentard qui en prit plein son grade à chaque erreur lorsque ce fut leur tour d'alimenter les sales bestioles. EJ chercha Roy du regard à chaque fois que son leitmotiv baissait de motivation mais il était apparemment très concentrer à ses préparations alimentaires pour les poilues à huit pattes. Il ne la regardait pas...

A la fin des cours, Jaye et Roy s'en allèrent sans attendre les autres. Le fait que ce soit Gabrielle Delacour qui surveille l'étude à la bibliothèque devait y être pour beaucoup, surtout pour Jaye. C'est également sans trop de surprise qu'ils s'installèrent tout près de son bureau et loin des autres héritiers. Beaucoup de filles en furent ravies d'avoir deux héritiers supposés célibataires à leur dispositions et surtout un Roy Garner, prince du baiser, seigneur de la caresse dans les cheveux, dieu incontesté du regard séducteur, maître incontournable à toute apprentissage de langues étrangères, très loin de la lionne de Gryffondor.

Pendant que Jaye jouait les élèves parfaits avec le professeur de métamorphose, Roy s'amusait à lire tous les mots que les filles de Poudlard osaient lui envoyer sous le nez d'EJ. Au fond de lui, il savait que si elle l'apprenait, son côté sauvage possessive reprendrait le dessus et massacrerait toutes ces imprudentes. Le sourire de Roy n'échappa pas à l'oeil soupçonneux d'EJ qui avait repéré bien évidemment le manège. Le cumul de le journée fut qu'Elle enragea et se leva pour rendre son devoir au professeur Delacour. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle bouscula intentionnellement Roy pour lui indiquer qu'elle savait et désapprouvait le petit jeu qu'il entretenait. Voilà la seule marque d'intérêt que lui porta celle qui était censée être sa copine. Pas de bisous forcément, pas de bonjour non plus, pas d'excuse ce qui aurait pu être possible, pas de pardon mais ça s'était déjà plus difficile à l'obtenir de sa part, pas de petit mot qui aurait pu lui demander de venir la retrouver quelque part et suggérer une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, non... la seule marque d'attention fut cette bousculade peu élégante et même violente en récompense d'un tant soit peu de réconfort provenant de gentilles et prévenantes élèves de l'écoles, presque toute maisons confondues. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire... elle était décidément belle ... jalouse...

Le plus dure resta le retour à la chambre. Roy savait que demain serait un jour important pour EJ. Bien qu'il en meurt d'envie, il ne chercha pas à provoquer l'explication qui était pour nécessaire et inévitable. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un stresse supplémentaire à la veille d'un match. Il préférait la laisser tranquille et rester dans son coin. Il décida de prendre un bon bain gentiment prêté par Bayron en qualité de préfet et rentra juste avant le couvre feu dans la salle commune. Au lieu de monter rejoindre les autres dans la chambre, il préféra rester avec Teddy et Grace. Les jumelles, fraîchement célibataires, ne purent se retenir d'y voir un signe du destin dans leurs initiations inachevées vers l'amour mais Grace fut un bon garde du corps, au sens premier du terme. Les jumelles, vexée ne manquèrent donc pas de poser la fameuse question que tous les autres élèves présent dans la salle mourraient d'envie de lui demander.

- Bon, Roy, tournons pas autour du pot, tu veux... Notre soeur et toi... C'est fini?

- Désolé Hannah... mais ça ne te regarde pas... répondit Roy au grand désespoir du reste des occupants de la salle commune et ceux des tableaux.

- C'est notre soeur, essaya d'argumenter Emma.

- Et je suis sur qu'elle te répondrait d'aller te faire voir, sans vouloir te blesser, rétorqua Roy un peu énervé qu'on lui fiche pas la paix.

- Elle n'est pas là... alors tu peux nous le dire...

- J'ai rien à dire... Bon Teddy, Grace, bonne soirée, je monte... s'excéda Roy.

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore ou plus partie de la famille Weasley, il avait déjà ses préférences dans les cousins, cousines et soeur d'EJ et les deux jumelles n'en faisait plus partie depuis plus de deux ans. Elles y seraient encore moins ce soir là. C'est assez pensif qu'il entra dans la suite de Godric Gryffondor. Il était assez tard et Dawn, Bayron, Dorian et EJ dormait déjà. Aly l'avait attendu avec Jaye et travaillaient à la lueur de la cheminée comme ils le faisaient souvent.

- Comment vas-tu Roy? Demanda Aly avec douceur.

- J'ai connu mieux... je vais me coucher... bonne nuit.

- Roy? Insista Aly...

- J'ai pas envie de parler Aly, pardonne-moi...

- C'est juste que j'aime pas te voir comme ça...

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Aly... murmura Roy. Je vais me coucher...

- Elle t'aime...

- Je sais... lui répondit-il avec une voix retenant son émotion à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je sais... répéta Roy avant de se coucher non sans un bref regard vers quelques lits plus loin.

170.


	21. Chapitre 171 à 180

**RAR: **

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes...**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite! C'est pas faute d'écrire 3 à 4 heures tous les jours afin d'avancer dans cette histoire ... Et elle n'est pas finie! Alors, est-ce que certain(nes) d'entre vous arrive à voir l'intrigue qui s'installe? Ou pas encore? Bon allez un petit RAR... désolée de ne pas le faire très souvent... je manque d'automatisme pour ça...**

**A Malilite, Ginnypotter02, Dinou, Liloubell et Lilyana **

**Je suis ravie que le PetitBouchon vous plaise. D'après l'historique que j'ai mis à la fin de l'opus 1: Une Question De Temps, Katline gagnera le tournois des quatre sorciers lorsqu'elle sera en age de concourir... C'est une graine de champion cette miss!**

**Il faut bien penser concernant le couple EJ/Roy... L'une veux une carrière sportive et l'autre souhaite une vie familiale bien rangée... Est-ce vraiment compatible?**

**A dans une dizaine de jours (ou peut etre moins...)**

**YvyLeeWoods**

**171. Sors les griffes... et vise Dakota**

Lorsque le réveil d'EJ sonna en ce samedi matin, la nuit était encore en place dans le ciel. EJ l'éteignit très rapidement vu qu'elle était déjà réveillée depuis pas mal de temps. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi et décida de prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller secouer Dorian et faire leur jogging matinal. Tout en prenant sa douche, elle repensa à ses réflexions de la nuit. Son leitmotiv avait franchement et lamentablement échoué. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter Roy de la tête et encore moins le temps qu'elle s'était imposé avant de lui parler. En face de sa glace, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver, elle qui était si caractérielle, si explosive et si intolérante, ... chiante... comme le disait si bien Dorian. Tout en caressant sa chevelure orangée, elle se trouva vraiment moche et pas à la hauteur de l'amour que Roy lui portait. Elle se persuada qu'elle ne le méritait pas afin de justifier son comportement depuis maintenant presque deux jours. Comme si elle voulait retourner aux sources, elle se fit deux couettes, celles que son père aimait tant. Cela la rajeunissait mais elle se sentait bien, ce qui lui redonnait la rage de supporter cette journée déterminante pour elle. Plus que 8h30 avant la fin du match... pensa EJ en regardant le cadran de l'horloge de la salle de bain des filles.

- 8h30? Merde !S'horrifia EJ en réalisant qu'il était 7h du matin et que ça faisait une heure qu'elle traînait dans la salle de bain, et surtout que Dorian et elle devraient déjà être en train de faire leur entraînement.

Dorian fut bien sur de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été oublié par sa cousine un jour de match assez important pour lui aussi. Il devait montrer qu'il savait gérer les études et le sport. Son entraîneur professionnel l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait le voir pour suivre un peu son avancée en prévision d'un prochain match de la ligue début novembre. Bayron et Dawn les avaient suivit ce matin là histoire d'être en forme et dégourdis pour l'évènement de l'après-midi. Ils prirent donc le petit déjeuner vers 9h00 et la salle fut presque vide mis à part quelques Poufsouffle. EJ fut légèrement déçue que Roy ou les deux autres ne soient pas là.

- Concentration, match, Quidditch, 6h30 ... pensa t-elle tout haut...

- Quoi EJ? Demanda Bayron.

- Rien, rien... rougit sa cousine.

Ils remontèrent ensuite dans la salle commune de Gryffondor afin de se détendre légèrement. Dorian y trouva Aly qui était apparemment en grande conversation avec Roy. Il l'embrassa et lui demanda un peu de son temps pour lui changer l'esprit, elle ne se fit pas prier. Roy alla saluer Bayron pendant qu'EJ se faisait accoster par Lewis.

- Vous auriez pu venir me chercher, j'aurais bien aimé courir avec vous ce matin, grogna le goal remplaçant.

- Oh, désolé, on était en retard et on n'y a pas pensé.

- C'est pas grave ma belle... alors, il n'y a pas de réunion avant match? Ou quelques chose dans ce style?

- Hein? Fit EJ alors que son regard se posait inlassablement sur le plus beau garçon de Poudlard à ses yeux et ceux de nombreuses autres en fait. Heu... si... d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille la préparer. A tout à l'heure, 10h30 dans la salle en face des trophées.

- Ok... a tout à l'heure... travaille bien! S'enthousiasma Lewis, pressé d'y être.

Elle monta seule dans la chambre et s'installa dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Repliée sur elle-même, elle commença à dessiner des stratégies avec des croix et des ronds pour essayer de déstabiliser Dakota, à écrire des mots pour encourager son équipe, et à faire plein de petit coeur avec un Roy magnifiquement dessiné dessus. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, elle froissa la feuille en question et se gronda de se laisser aller.

- Concentration, Quidditch, match et... commença t-elle à dire avant de regarder par-dessus le fauteuil pour voir l'heure sur son réveil,... et 5h30 ... allez EJ, concentres-toi ! Il faut que tu battes Dakota. Elle va mettre le paquet sachant qu'on a une sérieuse brèche maintenant que le meilleur goal de Poudlard a rendu son balai. Elle va concentrer sa force de frappe avec le souaffle. C'est sa seule chance... Dorian est trop fort pour son attrapeur... Il faut que Teddy et moi nous occupions d'eux. En plus de faire abstraction de l'absence de Roy, je dois oublier que mon adversaire principale est ma meilleure amie... continua t-elle en parlant tout haut. (Soupire)... Teddy, qui n'a pas encore l'habitude de jouer à ce poste... et Dakota qui a recruté de bons poursuiveurs en plus...

- Bonne chance EJ... intervint une personne qu'elle n'avait pas entendue entrer et qui la fit sursauter.

- ... Merci Roy ... répondit-elle avec prudence et mal à l'aise, tout en le regardant quitter la pièce avec un parchemin à la main. Roy... attends!

- Je dois y aller... répondit-il assez froidement avant de rajouter quelques mots qu'il brûlait de lui dire à l'écoute de son monologue. Un des nouveaux poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, Carter, il a beaucoup de mal sur la droite et l'autre est trop bon pour que Dakota le change de place. Mise sur l'orgueil du capitaine adverse. Elle ne donnera pas son centre à Carter. Enfin, c'est mon avis... Allez à plus.

- Roy?

- Oui?

- Merci...

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'équipe de ma maison perde son premier match de l'année... et encore moins par ... bref... A plus...

- Tu viendras nous voir?

- Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer au lieu de poser des questions idiotes EJ... maintenant, je dois y aller... j'ai un hibou à envoyer. Bye.

Bien que le conseil fût une providence, EJ ne traita pas l'information de manière prioritaire. Roy était venu. Roy lui avait parlé. Il lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Oui, mais il n'avait pas dit cela pour elle en particulier. Il voulait que l'équipe gagne. Il l'a dit pour l'ensemble et cela perturbait EJ. Comment devait-elle le prendre? Etait-ce sa manière à lui de faire passer un message de rupture officiel genre « toi je m'en fous mais pas l'équipe » ou bien voulait-il juste se soulager d'une éventuelle responsabilité dans une défaite de l'équipe ou alors était-il en train d'amorcer une approche pour renouer avec elle... EJ soupira et pleura. Roy lui manquait... cruellement...

Elle fut sortie de sa lamentation personnelle quand Bayron et Dawn arrivèrent dans la chambre. Ils semblaient de très bonne humeur et EJ se sécha très vite ses larmes pour éviter d'être vue dans cet état.

- Alors EJ, tu es prête? On y va à la réunion?

- Oui, oui... mais que se passe t-il? Pourquoi rigolez-vous? Demanda EJ.

- Oh c'est Jaye... il est revenu de la bibliothèque mais avec Dawn, on pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment étudier... enfin s'il y était vraiment, rigola à nouveau Bayron. Il avait les lèvres assez rouges, en fait, beaucoup trop rouges pour un homme.

- Il ne veut pas nous donner le nom de la coupable... plaisanta Dawn... pourtant, on l'a chatouillé, et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça... bah non... rien... mais la tête qu'il a fait quand on lui a montré la trace de deux belles lèvres dans son cou... je suis remontée à bloc moi... Vivement le match de tout à l'heure!

- C'est clair... Ah ce Jaye... il m'étonnera toujours celui-là... affirma Bayron.

La réunion dura deux bonnes heures, suite à quoi, EJ demanda aux joueurs de manger équilibré pour être en forme mais pas trop endormis, bref, dessert interdit et que de l'eau en boisson. Elle prit en compte les indications de Roy sans mentionner le nom de sa source, bien sûr, et donna les dernières directives d'attaque et de défense.

A quelques minutes du match, dans leur tente, EJ scruta le stade qui se remplissait en ouvrant légèrement la fente qui menait à l'intérieur du stade. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tout Poudlard était là...

- Il viendra... lança Bayron derrière elle.

- Qui?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Il m'a dit qu'il serait là, avec Aly et Jaye. Allez, concentre-toi cousine... et montre de quoi tu es capable! Pas de pitié... sors les griffes... et vise Dakota !

- (Rire)Ca sera répété et amplifié... plaisanta EJ.

- Uniquement si elle reste en vie! Et tu feras en sorte que non aujourd'hui ! Rétorqua Bayron en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le présentateur annonça l'entrée des Serdaigles sur le terrain. EJ respira profondément et ferma les yeux.

- Concentration, Quidditch, victoire... concentration, Quidditch, victoire, la peau de Dak, Dak à l'infirmerie, Dak qui ne termine pas le match, Dak à terre, le cognard est mon ami, la batte est le prolongement de mon bras... il faut gagner... il le faut... murmura t-elle tout haut pour se motiver. ALLEZ LES GARS! ON VA MONTRER A SERDAIGLE ET A WILSON QU'ILS NE PEUVENT RIEN FAIRE POUR NOUS BATTRE ET SURTOUT PAS DEUX NOUVEAUX POURSUIVEURS BON POUR LES EQUIPES JUNIORS! A VOS BALAIS!

L'entrée des Gryffondors fit sensation. EJ avait retrouvée toute sa hargne, et sa détermination face à la victoire se fit sentir très rapidement dans le stade. Une fois sur son balais, elle était en transe. Teddy et elle s'acharnaient sur Dakota qui lança vite des regards mauvais en leur direction. La compétition entre les deux copines venait de prendre le dessus sur leur amitié et les spectateurs s'en ravirent. Les matchs Serdaigle/ Gryffondor avaient toujours beaucoup plus de piquant qu'avec les autres équipes sauf une fois en quatrième année où le match mémorable Serdaigle/ Serpentard avait été inscrit dans les annales. Les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, bien qu'harcelés par les deux Weasley et leurs cognards marquèrent de nombreux points face à un Lewis un peu dépassé par la situation. Certain spectateurs pestèrent sur Roy qui ne savait plus où se mettre lorsque Serdaigle mena 110 à 50. Dakota avait également demandé à ses batteurs de se concentrer sur Bayron et Teddy n'arriva pas à temps pour protéger son cousin d'un cognard arrivant par l'arrière. Bayron fut à terre à la trente-troisième minute du match. Privé de leur poursuiveur vedette, l'écart se creusa plus facilement. Tout les espoirs des rouges et or reposèrent maintenant sur Dorian Potter, l'attrapeur professionnel qui était quand même resté dans leur équipe amateur alors qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses études et ses entraînements quotidien de Quidditch. Mais pour le Gryffondor en question, voler n'était pas une charge de plus, mais un plaisir intense. Le vif d'or était en plus assez vicieux ce jour là et il prit un vrai pied à le poursuivre. Il ne faisait plus attention au score ni au match, mis à part la chute de Bayron qui l'inquiéta quelques minutes. Mais, il avait une mission et elle devait être réalisée en moins d'une heure; ordre formel de son capitaine. EJ commença à paniquer quand Dakota marqua le 20ème but de son équipe. Si ça continuait ainsi, même Dorian ne pourrait rien faire. Dakota avait bien mené son équipe alors qu'ils étaient statistiquement inférieurs en capacité technique. EJ avait de meilleurs joueurs que Dakota. Alors où était-le problème? Sans le vouloir, elle posa le regard vers la foule qui encourageait les Serdaigles à battre une bonne fois pour toutes les arrogants Gryffondors et tomba sur un visage familier qui lui fit réaliser que le problème c'était elle. Roy avait l'air en colère, pour ne pas dire furieux. Il criait sur Lewis et sur les poursuiveurs comme s'il avait été sur le terrain. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et EJ aurait juré qu'il lui ordonnait de se ressaisir avant de lui faire un sourire. Un sourire... oui, il lui avait sourit... et ça lui fit un bien monstrueux. Regonflée à bloc, elle positionna sa batte vers le cognard qui arrivait et fixa du regard la blondasse qui avait envoyé son cousin adoré à l'infirmerie...

- La peau de Dak... Dak à terre... Dak à l'INFIRMERIE! Hurla EJ en tapant de toutes ses forces sur la balle déchaînée.

Dakota n'eu pas le temps de calculer quoi que ce soit et juste après s'être retournée pour voir EJ hurler, elle fut percutée de plein fouet par le cognard enragé. Elle fit une chute de quinze mètres et le directeur eu juste le temps de ralentir sa chute afin d'éviter un drame. EJ fonça vers les anneaux adverses pour aider ses deux poursuiveurs restant à marquer quelques points supplémentaires et surtout nécessaires pour gagner après avoir vu Dorian amorcer sa fameuse botte secrète. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques secondes pour marquer les dix points qui manquaient à la victoire. Elle fonça de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre Dawn et Kate, récupéra le souaffle pendant que deux Serdaigles se le passaient et l'envoya à Dawn pour qu'elle marque le but de la victoire. Lorsque la cloche retentit, indiquant la réussite de l'action, d'ailleurs félicitée par le commentateur, Dorian leva le poing au ciel et adressa un magnifique sourire à EJ.

Gryffondor gagnait à l'arrachée... mais gagnait le match quand même!

Les Gryffondors, à peine remis du retournement de situation de dernière minute, explosèrent de joie avant de rigoler des Serdaigles qui contestaient le dernier but, Yacinthe en tête bien entendu. L'équipe rouge et or, privée de Bayron, fit le tour du stade avant de redescendre au sol pour se faire accueillir en héros. Dorian et EJ se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras avant de complimenter les autres membres de l'équipe. Quand Lewis arriva pour féliciter son capitaine, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser au lieu de lui faire la tape dans le dos réglementaire.

**172. Joli match Lewis**

L'euphorie d'EJ s'envola en un quart de seconde et la colère, suivie de la rage, s'empara de son corps. Le coup parti instinctivement, comme elle avait pu le faire presque trois ans plutôt. Le bruit que le contact de la main sur la joue d'Edward Lewis se fit entendre très clairement sur le terrain. Et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu ou compris ce qui se passait, la voix portante d'une EJ énervée en fini d'éclaircir la situation.

- NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CA SI TU VEUX RESTER VIVANT LEWIS!

- Mais EJ, balbutia le Gryffondor.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIT DE FAIRE CA?

- Et bien je pensais que...

- Ecoute Ed, soupira EJ. J'ai un copain... et je l'aime...

- Et il t'aime aussi... Intervint une voix derrière elle... une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien... une voix qu'elle pourrait repérer entre mille... celle de Roy. Joli match Lewis, continua t-il en serrant la main de son remplaçant. Pas trop douloureux, demanda Roy en pointant du doigt la joue rouge et infortunée. Prends une pommade à base d'ortie... ça m'a bien aidé quand j'ai eu droit à la mienne. Mais ne compte pas retrouver un aspect normal avant quelques jours... et la prochaine fois que tu veux féliciter ton capitaine... évite... s'il te plait... ça arrangera son copain ...ajouta Roy plus sérieusement tout en le regardant s'en aller, tête baissée.

- Ses goals... ils se croient tout permis avec moi... plaisanta EJ histoire de briser la glace.

- Il aura apprit une belle leçon aujourd'hui... et il va maintenant attendre que tu lui demandes de t'embrasser avant qu'il veuille recommencer, répondit Roy avec un petit sourire séducteur et nostalgique.

- Qu'il attende alors! Il n'y a qu'un seul goal qui a le droit de m'embrasser sans permission et il est largement meilleur que lui!

- Tu es sévère là... taquina Roy. Mais ton père serait ravie d'entendre ça, rétorqua Roy tout en sachant qu'elle ne parlait pas de Ron mais de lui. Il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti pour un premier match, vu les conditions de son recrutement...

- On a eu de la chance... répondit EJ le regard dans le vide.

- Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi EJ. Ton interception et ta dernière passe, c'était un coup de maître... vous méritiez la victoire... ah et... merci pour le joli spectacle avec Dakota... j'ai beaucoup aimé...

- La pauvre... il faut que j'aille m'excuser... réalisa EJ. Mais tu sais, si j'ai réagit... c'est que... enfin, j'ai eu l'impression de... quand je...

- EJ... Si tu as quelque chose, dis le sans avoir peur de le faire... C'est une sale manie que tu as ça... toujours aussi touchante certes, mais vraiment agaçante.

- (Soupire) C'est grâce à toi, Roy. Ma force est revenue quand je t'ai regardé dans la foule. C'est fou l'effet que ton sourire a sur moi, soupira EJ.

- On devrait aller voir les deux éclopés, proposa Roy histoire de la provoquer comme il savait si bien le faire. Ils doivent être en train de s'entretuer à l'infirmerie... Ah au fait, chouette tes couettes!

- Merci... balbutia EJ avant de réunir le peu de force qui lui restait et prononcer le mot qu'elle s'était interdit durant deux longs jours. Roy?

- Oui?

- Embrasse-moi... lança timidement EJ avec beaucoup d'émotions dans le regard.

- J'ai cru que tu me le demanderais jamais... soupira Roy avant de prendre EJ dans ses bras et de s'abandonner entièrement aux sensations de bien-être qui l'envahissaient.

- Hum hum... s'égosilla Dorian. Pas que je veuille vous déranger mais il y a une personne qui souhaiterait parler à EJ.

Les deux amants se séparèrent assez difficilement tout en ne se quittant pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'EJ comprenne que la personne en question était l'entraîneur de Dorian.

- Miss Weasley, je voulais vous féliciter personnellement pour cette fin de match plus que passionnante! Je dois dire que le lancé de cognard était absolument parfait sur cette pauvre fille. Vous êtes un élément très prometteur je dois dire... continuez comme ça surtout...

- Merci monsieur, répondit EJ presque mal à l'aise face à tant de compliment.

- Dorian, on se voit demain à l'entraînement... belle performance... j'ai noté quelques petits points que tu pourrais améliorer mais on verra ça demain. Profitez bien de votre victoire!

- Merci monsieur et à demain, conclut Dorian alors que Dawn arrivait avec Kate et Teddy.

- Peut-on espérer que la main de Roy sur tes épaules signifie qu'on récupère notre goal? Demanda Dawn sans cacher sa joie.

- Heu... fit EJ en se retournant pour voir la réaction de Roy.

- Lewis ne s'en sort pas si mal, se justifia Roy.

- Oui mais toi tu es bien meilleur que lui...

- Ecoute Dawn, je ne sais pas... j'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur mes décisions...

- Mais tu as dit ça uniquement parce qu'EJ t'a poussé à bout... argumenta la deuxième poursuiveuse.

- Justement... mon couple passe avant, Kate. Et je pense que ça vaut mieux pour EJ et moi que je reste un peu à l'écart. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ses chances de réussite en tant que capitaine.

- J'ai ma part de responsabilités aussi Roy, intervint enfin la principale intéressée. Je n'aurais pas du exercer autant de pression sur vous tous. Et je ne serais pas un bon capitaine si je ne sais pas faire la différence entre ma vie privée et ma passion pour le Quidditch. Et je le serais encore moins si je ne te demandais pas de revenir à ton poste.

- EJ... soupira Roy

- Je te demande pardon Roy... Je m'emporte trop facilement parfois... Et puis, ce n'est pas qu'une question de supériorité avec Lewis, on joue tous ensemble depuis six ans, on se connaît sur le bout des doigts et c'est là où réside notre force. L'équipe ne peut pas se passer de toi... je... Je ne peux pas me passer de toi... Reviens s'il te plait... supplia EJ en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Comment résister à ça... répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- C'est un oui? Demanda Dawn amusée

- Je crois bien... rigola Dorian.

- A la bonne heure, soupira Kate.

- Bon et si on allait fêter notre victoire? Demanda Dawn enthousiaste. Il y a plein de Gryffondors qui nous attendent dans la salle commune!

- Heu... tu n'oublierais pas qu'on a deux amis à l'infirmerie Dawn? Demanda Dorian.

- Oh eux... ah oui, je les avais oublié, répondit la Gryffondor morte de honte.

- Ca vous gêne si on vous rejoint? Demanda EJ

- Heu... non, non... mais ne traînez pas les amoureux... plaisanta Dorian.

- Va donc rejoindre ta belle qui t'attend à la sortie du stade, rétorqua Roy. Il ne faut trop faire attendre ses dames... ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Alors que le stade se désemplissait, Roy et EJ firent une légère promenade dans le parc, histoire de se retrouver. Près du lac, Roy emprisonna EJ dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Ca m'a vraiment manqué tu sais...

- Moi aussi Roy... Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute...

- Et moi j'adore les réconciliations, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je t'aime Roy, avoua EJ. Lewis et moi... enfin, il n'y a rien...

- Je sais...

- Roy... comment fais-tu pour me supporter?

- Il paraît que l'amour rend aveugle, mon coeur... répondit-il avant de se faire frapper. Ah, ça par contre... ça ne me manquait pas... rigola Roy.

- Répond à ma question! Pesta EJ.

- Oh, hé bien, puisque tu insistes... c'est parce que je suis amoureux d'une fille exceptionnelle que beaucoup, et surtout un, m'envient... et quand tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, je t'imagine dans ces moments tendres ou tu tournicotes tes cheveux comme tu le fais en ce moment même... répondit Roy en parfait séducteur.

- Allez Don Juan, on devrait rentrer voir Bayron et Dakota.

- Va pour Bayron... Je ne voudrais pas interférer dans les retrouvailles de deux copines, mentit Roy avec peu de conviction.

- Tu ne changeras jamais toi...

- Non...

- Tant mieux...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Instinctivement, Roy et EJ pensèrent à Bayron et marchèrent plus rapidement afin d'en savoir plus.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda EJ inquiète. C'est Bayron?

- Non, répondit Dorian... C'est Dakota...

**173. Réveil difficile**

A peu près vingt minutes suivant l'admission de Bayron à l'infirmerie, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau en laissant passer le directeur avec une jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras. Madame Pomfresh fut prise de panique comme à chaque fois qu'on lui ramenait un patient.

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Un cognard...

- Quand je vous dis que ce sport est trop dangereux pour de si jeune gens... un jour il y aura un drame...

- Je la pose où? Demanda Harry un peu mal à l'aise face à la détresse de l'infirmière.

- Juste à côté de monsieur Malefoy... votre petit-fils qui s'est également pris un cognard au cas où vous n'aviez pas non plus remarqué... Dois-je en attendre encore beaucoup? S'énerva la vieille femme.

- Je ne pense pas... le match devrait bientôt se terminer...

- A la bonne heure!

- Comment va Bayron?

- Aussi bien qu'après avoir reçu un cognard en plein ventre et percuté une balustrade... comment voulez-vous qu'il soit?

- Je suis désolé... je demanderais à ce qu'il fasse plus attention...

- C'est moi qui le suis... mais de toute ma carrière à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais vu autant de violence et de force dans un tournoi... Votre petit-fils va aller mieux d'ici quelques minutes... le temps que je m'occupe de cette demoiselle... Oh... c'est pas joli ça... elle l'a reçu en plein visage n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... Ma nièce a fait un peu de zèle...

- On a du mal à croire qu'elle est la fille de monsieur Ronald Weasley et de miss Hermione Granger... Ils étaient si gentils, si calmes, si posés... jamais de problèmes...

- Je crois que vous commencez à perdre la mémoire chère madame Pomfresh... plaisanta Harry. Bon je vous laisse... je vais aller surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres accidents malheureux.

- Faites donc... je m'occupe de ces deux là.

L'infirmière installa Dakota Wilson sur le lit voisin de celui de Bayron et tira un léger rideau pour ne pas déranger son autre malade encore endormi. Elle lui administra quelques potions revigorantes puis une pour rendre un aspect plus féminin au visage abîmé par le cognard. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle se réveille comme son autre patient qui émettait des sons significatifs d'un imminent retour à la réalité. Madame Pomfresh quitta quelques instants sa deuxième patiente pour aller voir son premier de la journée.

- Ah monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes enfin réveillé... alors comment vous sentez-vous?

- Aussi bien que si j'avais pris un cognard dans le ventre... Mais je peux vous assurer que je me sentirai mieux dès que j'aurais réglé mes comptes avec Wilson et ses spires...

- Hé bien, vous attendrez qu'elle soit rétablie monsieur Malefoy... et je me permet de vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une demoiselle et qu'un bon gentleman n'agresse pas une lady.

- La Lady en question est une véritable diablesse avec un balai entre ses jambes... et elle sait très bien se défendre, pesta Bayron avant de réaliser le début de la phrase de l'infirmière. Comment ça rétablie?

- Il semblerait que votre cousine se soit vengée...

- Sacré EJ... rigola Bayron avant de sentir son ventre lui faire un mal de chien. Elle n'y va jamais de main morte... ajouta Bayron avec une grimace de douleur alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.

- Nous verrons ça d'ici quelques minutes quand miss Wilson sera réveillée. En attendant, je vais aller vous préparer une potion supplémentaire pour votre ventre. Et je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il n'est plus question de Quidditch pour les quinze jours à venir monsieur Malefoy.

Bayron ne se donna pas la peine de répliquer à l'interdiction de l'infirmière. De toute manière, le prochain match serait dans deux mois, il pouvait bien rater un entraînement. Il essaya de se lever mais la douleur au ventre était trop forte. Il s'aperçut également qu'il avait quelques bandages à la tête et en conclut qu'il avait du mal atterrir. Madame Pomfresh revint le voir avec une nouvelle potion et lui annonça la fin du match.

- Il semblerait que Gryffondor ait gagné...

- Une bonne chose... C'est Dakota qui en sera contente à son réveil, ironisa Bayron encore un peu rancunier de l'acharnement qu'il avait subit. Vous connaissez le score?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt monsieur Malefoy, maintenant reposez-vous. Je reviens d'ici cinq petites minutes. Je vais aller voir si les joueurs restants n'auraient pas besoin de quelques remontants. Et si miss Wilson se réveille avant mon retour, je vous prierais de la laisser tranquille. Elle aussi a besoin de repos.

Bayron acquiesça sans grande conviction. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été la cible exclusive des deux batteurs de Serdaigles. Ce n'était qu'un jeu et Dakota le prenait trop au sérieux, tout comme sa cousine. Sa pensée dévia sur EJ et Roy et il espérait que ça s'arrange entre elle et son meilleur ami.

Ne tenant plus sur place, il réessaya de se lever et cette fois-ci y arriva. D'un pas très incertain, il s'avança vers le lit de son adversaire histoire de venir la taquiner sur l'issue du match. Seulement son sourire narquois prêt à déverser du venin sur la Serdaigle s'envola aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il commença à s'inquiéter très sérieusement au vu de la blancheur de celle qui était depuis peu sa fiancée. Il s'approcha d'elle et aperçu des gouttes de sueur froide sur son front. Et à force de fréquenter l'infirmerie depuis le début de sa scolarité, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une résultante d'une potion administrée après un mauvais coup de cognard. Il pesta sur madame Pomfresh qui était absente quand on avait besoin d'elle avant de s'approcher davantage de la jeune fille.

Dakota était de plus en plus blanche. Bayron aurait juré qu'elle était aussi pâle qu'une morte et paniqua.

- Dakota... Dakota réveille-toi! Fit-il doucement pour commencer. Dakota! Maintenant réveille toi, continua t-il avec plus de conviction avant d'hausser le ton et de la secouer. DAKOTA!

Heureusement, l'infirmière arriva à ce moment là, et voyant le regard de détresse que lui adressait Bayron, elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa patiente.

- Dites-moi que c'est normal? Supplia Bayron

- Je suis désolée monsieur Malefoy... mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous l'affirmer... Elle aurait déjà du se réveiller... et je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que cela prend... Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière... Je vais ordonner qu'on la transfère à Sainte-Mangouste... son état sort de mes compétences. Restez avec elle monsieur Malefoy, je vais aller chercher votre mère et monsieur votre grand-père.

Bayron approcha une chaise, s'installa juste à coté de son amie et lui prit la main en espérant lui transmettre sa chaleur.

- Dakota... s'il te plait... bats-toi... Tu es quelqu'un de fort... Un cognard ne peut avoir raison d'une forte tête comme toi... Tu peux y arriver Dakota... s'il te plait... On a besoin de toi ici... J'ai besoin de toi... balbutia Bayron avant que son attention se reporte sur la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le professeur Malefoy et le directeur de l'école.

- Elle n'était pas si pâle tout à l'heure, affirma Harry. Un cognard n'a jamais eu ce résultat sur un élève.

- Il doit y avoir autre chose... continua Lily. A t-elle dit quoi que ce soit? Demanda Lily à son fils.

- Non... elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

- Elle est aussi blanche que si elle était face à un détraqueur...

- C'est comme si une force voulait l'attirer vers... commença à dire madame Pomfresh avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de prononcer la suite de sa phrase.

- Ne dites pas de sottises, gronda Lily. Elle n'est pas mourante. Mais je suis de votre avis quant à faire appel aux magicomages de Sainte Mangouste. Je vais aller préparer son transfert tout de suite.

- Dakota... supplia Bayron en serrant davantage sa main... reviens vers nous... s'il te plait...

- LILY! Cria Harry alors que sa fille aînée était déjà près de la porte... Attends... elle revient à elle...

- Miss Dakota, murmura l'infirmière de l'autre côté du lit tout en tapotant sa main de la sienne. Réveillez-vous... Vous êtes à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie... continua t-elle alors que Dakota récupérait des couleurs naturelles pour une jeune fille de son âge.

- Dakota... ouvre les yeux... continua Bayron avec tendresse. Dakota... chuchota t-il en s'approchant de son oreille... ouvre les yeux... pour moi... s'il te plait...

Il se redressa légèrement pour voir son visage. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir légèrement et Bayron pu sentir un énorme soulagement dans son coeur. Petit à petit, ses mains se mirent à bouger par petits sursauts jusqu'à répondre à la stimulation de celle de Bayron en la refermant fermement. Bravant la lumière agressive de la salle et la douleur que son corps lui inspirait, elle ouvra finalement les yeux, et tomba sur ceux de Bayron dont l'expression reflétait autant d'inquiétude que de délivrance. Il lui adressa un sourire doux et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonjour... murmura Bayron.

**174. Cauchemars inavouable**

EJ faisait les cent pas dans le couloir depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Roy avait beaucoup de mal à la calmer car elle s'en voulait d'avoir envoyé le cognard sur sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Harry et Lily avaient fait leur entrée dans l'infirmerie sans en sortir. EJ n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait Dakota et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle entra sans permission dans la salle en question.

Voyant son amie assise dans son lit, assez blanche mais vivante, EJ ne put se retenir à nouveau et sauta à son cou.

- Je suis tellement désolée Dakota... je fais une piètre amie... j'ai failli te tuer... oh pardonne-moi s'il te plait... pardonne-moi, pleurnicha la Gryffondor sous les yeux sévères de madame Pomfresh et l'étonnement de son amie.

- La prochaine fois que l'envie vous prend de viser mes élèves... je vous prie de vous contenir miss Weasley... grogna l'infirmière. Regardez dans quel état elle est...

- Ca va EJ... je vais bien... mentit la Serdaigle tout en se dégageant de son étreinte musclée.

- Mais que s'est-il passé?

- C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir EJ... pesta Lily. Mais encore faut-il que l'on soit tranquilles pour y réfléchir...

- Désolée, mais l'attente était insoutenable... argumenta sa cousine.

- Laisse la respirer quand même, ajouta Bayron toujours à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, ce qu'EJ remarqua.

- Je vous répète que je vais bien... j'ai fait une mauvaise chute voilà tout... ça arrive à de nombreux joueurs... je vous promets de faire attention à l'avenir... se justifia Dakota. Je peux retourner dans ma chambre maintenant?

- Sûrement pas, miss Wilson! Vous restez à l'infirmerie sous observation. Et cela vaut pour vous aussi monsieur Malefoy vu que je vous ai donné les mêmes potions... Sait-on jamais que le mélange fut mal réalisé... ajouta madame Pomfresh songeuse.

- Je vous assure que je vais mieux...

- Veuillez ne pas discuter mes ordonnances miss...

Dakota capitula. Après la multitude de visites que Bayron et elle reçurent durant la journée, il ne fut pas difficile de s'endormir. Et comme chaque nuit depuis quelques semaines, Dakota fit le même cauchemar.

Elle a froid, très froid et peur. La peur se sent à travers chaque mur humide et sombre qui l'emprisonne. Elle veut sortir mais tout l'en empêche. La minuscule ouverture qui sert de fenêtre est si haute que même un géant ne pourrait y accéder de ces doigts. Les cris... tellement de cris... des hurlements de désespoirs ponctués de rires diaboliques... son coeur va exploser tellement elle est terrorisée. Elle sursaute à chaque tonnerre qui gronde à l'extérieur et se replie sur elle-même lorsqu'un éclair annonce un suivant. Elle peut entendre le grincement des dents de rats qui passent à travers les murs de pierre. Elle tourne sa tête dès qu'elle pense que l'un d'entre eux ouvre une brèche pour entrer dans sa minuscule cellule. Les cris... encore des cris... toujours des cris... Elle a tellement peur qu'elle en pleure. Puis une voix se distingue... Une voix si sinueuse, si perfide... puis une deuxième... plus stridente, plus féminine... Ils se parlent... chuchotent... Dakota peut entendre quelques mots... un nom... un nom imprononçable... inavouable... Et comme à chaque fois, elle voit une ombre venir vers elle. L'ombre passe sous la porte en fer et prend forme... un détraqueur... devant elle... Elle peut le sentir en elle... tant de désespoir... il s'empare d'elle... tant de tristesse renfermée en elle... Il se régale... Elle veut mourir à cet instant... Le détraqueur qui s'approche compte bien l'exaucer... Puis... Une lumière... Une chaleur... Elle provient de la fenêtre... Son regard est attiré... Quelqu'un prononce son prénom... Dakota... oui, c'est son prénom... Elle l'aurait presque oublié... Cette voix est douce... Elle lui fait tellement de bien... Le détraqueur recule... Dakota ferme les yeux et un aigle majestueux se projette hors de son corps pour faire fuir l'ombre funeste. Elle est épuisée... elle veut dormir... elle veut ... dormir... oui... dormir... longtemps... très longtemps...

A la voir plus calme, le visage à nouveau rosé et paisible, Bayron lâcha la main de Dakota et se leva alors du lit de Dakota pour rejoindre enfin le sien. Elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot mais il avait clairement entendu l'agitation de son amie pour en être alerté. Elle était devenue si blanche... si effrayée... comme quelques heures plutôt. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille aussi forte et déterminée tel que Dakota Wilson puisse avoir des nuits si sombres et tourmentées. Bayron avait bien senti que sa présence l'avait réconfortée et était satisfait d'avoir pu l'aider à s'endormir. Il se permit alors d'en faire de même. Les questions seraient pour le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le jour suivant, le lit de sa voisine était vide. Il se leva pour trouver l'infirmière mais il constata qu'encore une fois, il était seul. Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il sortit pour essayer de retrouver Dakota ou n'importe quelle une âme vivante dans le château. Il regarda alors la grande horloge et comprit que tous les élèves étaient en cours alors qu'il avait dormi au moins douze bonnes heures sans s'en rendre compte. Il remonta dans les quartiers de Gryffondor et prit une bonne douche pour calmer son esprit. Sachant que les autres avaient encore deux bonnes heures de cours, il décida de monter au huitième en prenant soin de préciser à la carte qu'il était seul à monter. Les nymphes lui firent un accueil très maternel et furent aux petits soins avec leur petit protégé. Bayron les en remercia avant de sortir dans la cour intérieure. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait... et effectivement, la tour visible du bureau de Godric Gryffondor arborait son sixième étage. Il savait ... qu'elle y était.

Puis un vacarme énorme le tira de son songe. Il aurait perdu un pari s'il avait attribué la crise de colère à sa cousine. Aly était déchaînée... hors d'elle plus précisément. Dorian essayait de la raisonner mais rien n'y faisait. Bayron préféra montrer sa présence avant que la scène de ménage n'aille trop loin et qu'une intimité s'impose à eux.

- Hum hum... Je ... je suis là... mais je vais vous laisser... je redescends... tenez... la carte... avant que ton père nous repère...

- Bayron... se ressaisit Dorian. Tu vas mieux?

- Oui... contrairement à vous. Vous n'allez pas nous la faire à la Roy/EJ quand même?

- Uniquement si monsieur arrive à résister à toutes les filles qui l'embrassent au détour d'un couloir... pesta Aly les bras croisés...

- Tu ...quoi? S'indigna Bayron en regardant Dorian étonné.

- Les copines à Dakota se sont données le mot... je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant... Et bien sûr, Aly passait par là... elles avaient tout prévu... J'y peux quoi moi?

- (Rire)... tu as le chic pour t'attirer les emmerdes toi... plaisanta Bayron.

- Tu faisais moins le fier il y a deux ans que je saches... répondit Dorian vexé.

- Et je suis sorti avec l'une, commença à répondre Bayron avec fierté et je me suis ffffff...fait une amie avec l'autre... se reprit Bayron très maladroitement.

- Je t'en pris Bayron... donne lui des bons conseils... ne te gêne pas... pesta Aly

- Heu... on se voit tout à l'heure Bayron... parce que là, tu vois, tu ne m'aides pas...

- Désolée... je m'en vais, fit Bayron en marchant sur des oeufs de cailles.

- Ah au fait... EJ et Roy... c'est reparti... ajouta Dorian à son neveu avant qu'il passe la porte du bureau.

- Suivez leur exemple alors... lança Bayron en fermant la porte.

- Ecoute Aly, je sais qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup mais il faut que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Je n'ai jamais été un coureur et tu le sais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais maintenant que je sors avec une fille que j'adore et que j'ai attendu pas mal de temps. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire... Et je ferais vraiment attention de ne pas me retrouver dans des situations que je pourrais regretter par la suite.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me battre contre toutes ces filles qui te désirent. Tu étais déjà célèbre à ton entrée à Poudlard, tu es le fils du directeur, le fils et le frère de ceux qui ont terrassé Celui-dont-on-dit-plus-le-nom...

- Voldemort, coupa Dorian. C'est ridicule de ne pas le prononcer...

- Bref... Je ne suis rien comparée à toi... et je n'ai rien de plus que les autres... alors comment me battre sans armes... surtout maintenant que tu es joueur professionnel et non moins vedette de l'école.

- Tu plaisantes Aly, j'espère... Tu n'en penses pas un mot quand même...

- Si...

- Aly... Toi et moi... on se cherche depuis pas mal de temps... Je suis bien avec toi, tu es à la forte et fragile et je me sens à l'aise et naturel. On se connaît tous les deux. Et si jamais certaines arrivent à avoir mes lèvres d'une manière ou d'une autre... toi tu as mon coeur... et c'est ça le plus important... tu entends Aly... et puis... je ne peux pas résister à ton côté félin... Allez viens... murmura t-il en attirant sa petite amie dans ses bras. Je t'aime Aly...

**175. Ex et future petite amie**

Les jours qui suivirent cet évènement furent très calmes. Bayron essayait en vain de se retrouver seul avec Dakota pour reparler de ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie mais la jeune fille prenait grand soin à s'éclipser dès qu'elle le pouvait. Seulement, ce n'était pas Bayron qu'elle fuyait mais EJ. La Gryffondor se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle était aux petits soins avec Dakota au point de l'étouffer. Même si elle lui répétait à tord et à travers qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle aurait fait pareil, que sur un terrain, elles n'étaient plus amies mais adversaires, EJ ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir porter ses affaires, l'aider à faire ses devoirs alors qu'elle était plus nulle en cours que la blonde et même de l'accompagner aux toilettes pour être sûre qu'elle n'ait pas de vertiges ou de choses dans ce genre. En sortant du cours d'astronomie, EJ joua encore la sangsue dévorante et ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour la Serdaigle.

- Ecoute EJ, je t'adore mais si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je vais faire un malheur ! Il faut te le dire comment? Je... Vais... Bien !

- Tu es sur? Demanda EJ toute mielleuse

- Grrrrrrr, pesta Dakota avant de prendre ses affaires brutalement et partir non sans claquer la porte de la salle.

Aly et Bayron rejoignirent EJ et tous trois descendirent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Comme si leur emploi du temps était connu de tous, Aly arriva à nouveau au moment exact ou l'une des Serdaigles emprisonnait les lèvres de Dorian prit par surprise. Ne tenant plus, la rage s'empara d'elle, et la jeune étudiante modèle se transforma en féline protégeant son territoire. Sans un regard vers Dorian qui repoussait violemment Liseul, elle saisit l'épaule de la bleue et jaune afin de la mettre en face d'elle et lui colla une jolie droite.

- SURTOUT TE GENES PAS! DORIAN N'EST PAS LIBRE C'EST CLAIR? Touches-le encore une fois et je te le ferais regretter amèrement!

- Aly, murmura Dorian pour essayer de la calmer...

- Tu ne me fais pas peur MacGregor! Lança la Serdaigle devant un nombre grandissant de paires d'yeux de tout âges.

- Tu devrais, répondit Aly tout en clignant des yeux, montrant ainsi une particularité physique de son caractère félin.

- Tu crois avoir de l'ascendance avec moi avec ton petit tour de magie? Répliqua la jeune fille à terre qui se relevait.

- Aly... elle n'en vaut pas la peine... allez viens, intervint Dorian qui ne voulait pas attirer le regard de tout Poudlard sur le "motif" de la dispute.

- C'est entre elle et moi Dorian, laisse-nous!

- Tout à fait mon chéri, répondit la Serdaigle... c'est entre ton ex et ta future...

- Aly n'est pas mon... commença à dire Dorian, maintenant assez énervé.

- FUTURE? S'exclama Aly.

- Oui future... c'est pas une fille comme toi qu'il lui faut... mais une fille qui puisse lui offrir tout ce qu'un homme a besoin, surtout un homme qui est joueur professionnel de Quidditch, argumenta la jeune fille avec un sous-entendu très clair pour les plus âgés de l'assistance, à en faire rougir Dorian qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Oh mais je sais satisfaire toutes les envies de Dorian quand il le souhaite ! Répondit Aly contre toute attente tout en restant vague pour ne pas trop mentir.

- Aly! Intervint à nouveau Dorian, les yeux grands ouverts, presque choqué.

- Laisse-moi en douter! Grogna la Serdaigle d'un air dégoûté.

- Vraiment? Et bien regarde! Rétorqua Aly avant d'embrasser Dorian avec passion tout en posant sa main dans le bas du dos à Dorian avant d'atterrir légèrement plus bas...

Lorsqu'Aly se dégagea pour reprendre la joute verbale, Dorian mit quelques instants à s'en remettre. Roy et Bayron s'étaient approchés de lui par les côtés et lui firent une tape dans le dos.

- Voilà pourquoi j'adore quand EJ s'énerve, commença à dire Roy discrètement, et qu'elle se défoule sur moi...

- Evite les détails s'il te plait, murmura Dorian.

- Alors comme ça... vous? Enfin... tu es "satisfait"? Demanda Bayron avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais non! Protesta Dorian gêné par la question. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas Bayron! Pas plus que toi Roy!

- Ne fais pas l'erreur d'attendre comme moi, reprit Roy... tu regrettes tous le temps perdu après...

- Hé Roy, Dorian a dit "pas de détails"... EJ est notre cousine... alors... quand on dit "pas de détails"... c'est qu'on ne veut "pas de détails"...

- Soit... En attendant, il ne manque plus que de la boue ici... reprit-il en montrant du doigt Aly et Liseul a terre s'en donnant à coeur joie.

- Sans commentaire Roy, merci... Eh merde... soupira Dorian avant de se diriger vers elles. ALY! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! S'indigna Dorian. Laisse-la! Si je voulais une fille facile, elle l'aurait su depuis longtemps... lança Dorian en regardant la Serdaigle du coin de l'oeil.

- Ah les femmes de caractère, ajouta Roy tout en regardant le spectacle.

- Oui... soupira Bayron tout en regardant une blonde un peu plus loin dans la foule.

Discrètement, il se recula du centre pour se faufiler jusqu'à elle. Il se positionna juste derrière sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à récupérer celle qui était logiquement une amie, elle fut attirer en arrière par une main sur son épaule.

- Bayron? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Fit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

- On peut parler tous les deux?

- J'ai pas le temps là... et toi non plus... je te rappelle qu'on est préfets... et on doit agir!

- J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler Dakota... à propos de... l'autre jour...

- Je suis désolé pour le cognard... c'était le jeu... n'y voit rien de personnel...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça... mais de ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie...

- Je n'ai pas le temps, esquiva Dakota... plus tard... ajouta-t-elle tout en essayant de retourner à travers la foule vers les deux jeunes filles, pas encore séparées.

Seulement le plus tard se révéla être un jamais. Les jours et les semaines passèrent assez vite pour en arriver à la fin octobre. Une deuxième réunion des préfets eut lieu et Yacinthe refit son numéro de chef non contestable sur la visite en question. Elle attribua des groupes, chacun des volontaires et la cérémonie de commémoration qui se devait intime était prévue à 17h00, heure de la mort de la Gryffondor. Yacinthe ordonna que seuls les plus proches, en plus des professeurs, pourraient y assister et les groupes des plus jeunes devaient rentrer au château avant 16h00. Bayron et Aly furent légèrement contrariés de voir comment leur amie était mise de côté par la préfète en chef mais celle-ci argumenta, encore, qu'elle devait préserver l'innocence des plus jeunes.

Lorsqu'Aly en discuta avec Dorian, il s'énerva comme jamais et se rendit aux appartements privés des préfets en chef pour régler ses comptes avec sa cousine.

- Que veux-tu Potter? Siffla Yacinthe, tenant la porte entrouverte.

- Te parler Weasley! Répondit-il en s'imposant dans sa chambre, qui était loin d'être vide. Tout le monde dehors... réunion de famille!

- Hé, tu ne parles pas comme ça à mes amies! Pesta Yacinthe. Tu es chez moi ici, et si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le faire devant elles, rétorqua Yacinthe en visant les trois belles de Serdaigles, installées sur le pouf dans des positions plus que suggestives. Mais sinon, je t'en prie, entre... mes amies vont te réserver un très bon accueil, suggéra l'aînés des héritiers tout en provoquant un fou rire chez les trois autres.

- Tu me dégoûtes Yacinthe... Et dire que tu es ma cousine... On n'a vraiment rien en commun... Je perds mon temps avec toi... Salut!

- A bientôt... cousin!

Quand il remonta dans la chambre, Aly lui sauta au cou, très inquiète.

- Ca va, c'est bon... elle me fait pitié... Elle ne doit pas connaître le mot "amitié" et ne le connaîtra sans doute jamais. Il y avait les trois autres... je me demande ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire toutes les quatre...

- Dakota n'était pas avec elle? Demanda Aly

- Elles ne sont plus vraiment... copines toutes les quatre, intervint EJ.

- Avec toi sur son dos... c'est sur qu'elle ne peut parler à personne d'autre, rigola Bayron.

- Oh ça va hein... jaloux!

- Oui, murmura t-il inconsciemment à lui-même.

**176. L'entêtement des escaliers magiques**

La veille de la sortie au village voisin, Bayron regardait par la fenêtre la pluie tomber. Ca faisait deux jours que tous les élèves étaient cloîtrés à l'intérieur du château faute de temps clément. Avec Roy, EJ, Dorian et Aly qui passaient tous leurs temps libres en couple, Jaye qui disparaissait sans prévenir et Dawn qui était collée par Lewis, Bayron se sentait un peu seul. Enfin, seul, il l'était pas vraiment vu qu'il était "le" célibataire le plus en vue de l'école. Toutes les filles de Gryffondor essayaient de l'approcher mais il était dans sa bulle... pensif. Passer son samedi après-midi enfermé était assez déprimant et il préféra faire un petit tour dans les couloirs... s'aérer l'esprit... vagabonder... Il emprunta les escaliers et une fois encore, ils ne le menèrent pas à l'étage et à la porte voulue.

-Fichu escalier... grogna Bayron qui préféra suivre la voix imposer que d'essayer de rejoindre le chemin qu'il avait demandé.

- Ca fait une demi-heure que j'essaye aussi d'accéder à la grande salle... soupira une voix derrière lui.

- Dakota? Sursauta Bayron qui ne l'avait pas vu.

- J'ai tout tenté... C'est la dernière fois que je les emprunte... je passerais par les passages secrets...

- Et cette étage, il mène où?

- Nulle part... C'est une galerie de glaces... A moins que tu veuilles t'admirer... je t'en pris...

- J'en en ai entendu parler, mais je l'avais jamais encore vue... Tu les as testé? S'amusa Bayron.

- Bayron... c'est pas le moment... on ferait mieux de trouver une solution pour redescendre...

- Tu viens toi-même de dire que tu avais tout essayer sans succès... je vois pas ce que je pourrais trouver de mieux... tu es la meilleure élève de l'école... Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire d'autre...

- Bayron... souffla la Serdaigle... je n'ai pas envie...

- Allez dérides-toi un peu Wilson... Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre ton masque avec moi... pas après les vacances qu'on a passé ensemble... et encore moins depuis que... enfin... tu sais quoi... ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil alors que certains tableaux écoutaient la conversation avec intérêt. Oh regarde celui-là... j'ai quel âge... Soixante-dix? Quatre-vingts ans? S'étonna Bayron en tapant des poses.

- Très séduisant... ironisa Dakota. Ca donne envie...

- Tu crois que tu es mieux toi? Rétorqua t-il... Allez viens là, qu'on rigole!

- C'est ridicule Bayron, tu es ridicule et je ne veux pas voir à quoi je vais ressembler plus tard...

- Tu as peur que je reprenne ma parole?

- C'est ton père qui l'a prit... pas toi... et puis j'ai absolument pas peur...

- Alors viens... Taquina Bayron.

- Soit... soupira Dakota en s'avançant devant le miroir en question.

- Le temps est largement plus généreux avec toi qu'avec moi... grogna Bayron. Même vieille, tu es sublime... ajouta t-il sans se rendre compte que Dakota rougissait de la remarque.

- Voilà, tu as vu, maintenant on essaye de repartir...

- Dakota... murmura Bayron les yeux dans le vague

- Quoi? Répondit-elle plus froidement.

- Tu m'as fait vraiment peur à l'infirmerie...

- Tu ne vais pas t'y mettre toi aussi? J'ai déjà EJ sur le dos... j'ai eu ma dose!

- Tu les fais souvent? Tes cauchemars...

- Mais quels cauchemars, mentit la jeune fille

- Dakota... répond-moi s'il te plait...

- Ecoute, je vais bien. Tous le monde fait des rêves plus ou moins agréables. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait un tel plat pour les miens, continua la jeune fille en baissant la tête vers le sol. Je vais bien... tout va bien...

- Menteuse... murmura Bayron qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle en la faisant sursauter.

- Bayron... que fais-tu? Demanda t-elle alors que les lèvres du Gryffondor s'approchaient dangereusement de celles de la belle de Serdaigle. Bayron... non...

Mais les protestations de Dakota n'eurent pas vraiment d'effet sur Bayron qui l'embrassa délicatement avant qu'un autre élève se retrouve coincé avec eux et ne les dérange dans leur moment d'intimité.

- Fichu escalier n'est-ce pas? Grogna le Poufsouffle. Comment on fait pour repartir maintenant?

Dakota profita de l'interruption du jeune homme pour se dégager de Bayron et le rejoindre.

- Tu comptais aller où? Demanda t-elle comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

- La grande salle...

- Moi aussi... il semblerait que les escaliers ne soient pas d'accord. Ils ne peuvent pas nous garder ici indéfiniment... on retente?

- Pourquoi pas...

- Malefoy? Tu viens? S'exclama Dakota d'un air hautain.

Bayron semblait contrarié et resta muet pendant les cinq essais malchanceux qu'ils tentèrent tous les trois. Ne tenant plus, il attendit que l'escalier de droite s'approche pour monter sur les rebords et sauter.

- Il y a toujours une solution quand on veut vraiment... argumenta le blond tout en tendant la main à Dakota qui la refusa tout en s'exécutant de la même manière.

- A demain Malefoy... bonne journée, répondit simplement Dakota en exprimant un "ça n'ira pas plus loin" de par son regard en direction de Bayron.

Il regarda les deux autres descendre et disparaître derrière l'ouverture qui menait au premier étage. Puis l'escalier se remit à bouger et se dirigea vers un autre et s'emboîtèrent. Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, Bayron comprit qu'il devait emprunter le deuxième et prendre la direction des cachots. Une certaine agitation attira son attention et s'engagea dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait depuis sa relation avec Meredith Blake. Il fut surprit de voir que les personnages des tableaux étaient tous absents et accéléra le pas en entendant un chahut conséquent.

Devant lui se tenait une foule d'élève en robe de sorcier verte et argent en train d'encourager un certain Zac. Bayron fut vite convaincu qu'il avait devant lui une jolie bagarre entre un Serpentard arrogant et une de ses victimes. Il commença à approcher en poussant les élèves mécontents d'être déranger devant un tel spectacle mais la masse d'élève était tel qu'il renonça vite à s'y faufiler sans être aperçu et être dans une mauvaise situation. Il leva alors sa baguette en l'air et lança un "Flammerouge". Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec une légère crainte.

- Laissez-moi passer maintenant, ordonna Bayron. Que ce passe t-il ici ? Demanda t-il a l'un des Serpentards qui comme seul réponse, se tourna pour lui offrir le spectacle.

Meredith, élève de sixième année, baguette à la main, participait à un duel avec un jeune qui devait sûrement être le Zac en question.

- Tu as perdu la tête Meredith? Un duel avec un première année? Questionna Bayron sans voir le joli sourire narquois et victorieux de l'élève innocent en question.

- Regarde-le bien avant de venir m'accuser Malefoy! Grogna Meredith qui était dans un triste état et qui semblait protéger quelqu'un derrière elle.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Bayron en agitant sa baguette pour qu'elle montre son protéger. SAM? Mais? S'indigna Bayron avant de se retourner vers l'autre Serpentard propre sur lui. Zac? C'est ça?

- Que vient-tu faire là Malefoy? Répondit le garçon de onze ans avec beaucoup d'arrogance.

- Je te rappel que je suis préfet jeune homme, et tu vas tout de suite baisser d'un ton avec moi! Rétorqua Bayron froidement.

- Ouh... j'ai peur... Ironisa le garçonnet en regardant ses supporters. Je te signale que tu es préfet de Gryffondor et qu'ici, ce sont les couloirs de Serpentard! Et que tu es seul... face à nous... ajouta t-il alors que quelques complice se placèrent derrière l'impertinent.

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire là? M'impressionner? Evite de perdre ton temps et ton énergie... ça ne marchera pas avec moi... Zac... Zaccary Avery c'est ça... ouai... c'est ça... Avery... (rire)... Bien sur... on veut marcher sur les traces du grand-père... une minable serpillière bonne à essuyer les bottes crasseuses de Voldemort, cracha Bayron histoire de remettre à sa place l'insolent.

- Redis ça pour voir? Menaça le première année, baguette pointée vers Bayron.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un minable comme toi... Zac... par contre, je pense qu'il faudra que toi tu en perde avec les heures de colle que je vais demander pour maltraitance sur plus faible que soi!

- Hé! S'indigna Meredith qui ne se considérait pas comme faible du tout!

- Pas toi, rétorqua Bayron non sans une pointe d'amusement. Et permettez-moi de vous rappeler, ajouta Bayron vers les autres, que ce sont les Weasley qui ont actuellement le sang le plus pur au niveau des familles de sorciers et que ce sont toujours les Weasley qui ont combattu et vaincu Voldemort, les mangemorts et les adeptes de la confrérie. Alors s'il y a bien quelqu'un à craindre, c'est bien un Weasley à Serpentard... et pas un pathétique... Avery... dont le seul exploit familiale est d'avoir lécher les bottes d'un fou furieux.

- Espèce de... Serpensortia, prononça l'enfant.

- Evanesco... rétorqua Bayron en pointant sa baguette vers le Serpent, Expelliarmus, rajouta t-il vers Zac, Bloclang... et maintenant tu me suis ou je continue de te montrer ce qu'un Malefoy vaut dans un duel. Les autres... dans vos dortoirs et je ne veux plus rien entendre! Sam... essaye quand même de ne pas trop leur en faire voir, mentit Bayron en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Blake... Tu viens avec moi... tu passeras par l'infirmerie ...

- Je ne vais pas à... commença à dire Meredith

- Discute pas! C'est un ordre! Coupa Bayron avec beaucoup de sérieux tout en poussant le Serpentard qui ne voulait pas avancer.

- Joli le Bloclang... fit Blake avant d'entrer à l'infirmerie alors que tous leur trajet fut très silencieux.

- Héritage familiale... murmura Bayron.

Lorsqu'il amena Zaccary devant le directeur, il en mena pas large. Harry fut très en colère qu'un si jeune enfant lance des sorts gratuitement dans les couloirs. Il demanda au professeur Longfrey de faire le nécessaire pour que ce genre de choses n'arrivent plus à l'avenir et donna deux semaines de colles en plus d'excuses public et sincère à faire. Le nouveau professeur de Potion en rajouta une semaine plus une interdiction de jouer le prochain match de Quidditch où il était devenu batteur. Fier de sa personne, il n'accepta pas que le directeur ai à reprocher la conduite de ses protégés.

**177. A jamais en vie **

Tout comme la veille, le temps laissait à désirer pourtant rien n'aurait pu empêcher les élèves âgés de plus de treize ans de sortir ce jour là. Le professeur Malefoy et Rusard se mirent juste devant le grand porche, liste des élèves à la main, pour les attribuer à un groupe. Les volontaires de sixième année s'occupaient donc des troisièmes et ceux de cinquième ou septième années étaient avec les quatrièmes en groupe de six, toutes maisons confondues. Une fois arrivées au village, beaucoup d'élèves volontaires se retrouvèrent ensemble chez Zonko ou chez Honeduke ou bien encore chez Bertie Crochue. Quelques groupes de filles menés par EJ et Dakota réclamèrent d'aller dans les boutiques de vêtements en prévision du bal de Noël et c'est un peu de force qu'elles se retrouvèrent coincées toutes les deux chez Frinfreluche, magasin de référence en la matière.

- Ridicule... pesta EJ en regardant les filles se chamailler pour une robe.

- Complètement...

- Hé! Jeune fille... je vous rappelle que vous avez treize ans... pas dix-sept! Alors pour mettre ce genre de robe, il faudra attendre votre majorité! Grogna EJ en voyant arriver une de ses protégées avec une robe qui ressemblait plus à un bout de tissu rétréci au lavage qu'à une tenue de soirée.

- Mais... protesta la jeune fille.

- On ne discute pas! Va te changer tout de suite! Reprit EJ.

- Au fait, ça à l'air d'aller mieux entre toi et Roy, je me trompe?

- Oui... ça va...

- C'est un petit « ça va », non?

- Disons qu'on évite de parler d'un sujet qui tombera un jour où l'autre...

- Fais attention de ne pas faire une bêtise que tu regretterais EJ...

- Tu peux parler toi...

- C'est à dire?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente... Je vous ai vu à l'infirmerie...

- Ah ça... C'est de l'histoire ancienne ton cousin, mentit la Serdaigle.

- A d'autre Dak...

- Ecoute, j'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- Votre relation a quand même drôlement changé depuis l'été dernier. Vous êtes souvent ensemble, parfois je vois Bayron revenir avec un sourire angélique après une après midi de cours avec toi... je l'ai même entendu prononcer ton nom dans ses rêves... L'autre fois, il te tenait la main sans vouloir la lâcher un instant...

- EJ... n'insiste pas s'il te plait. C'est vrai qu'on s'est rapproché mais c'est parce qu'on est amis. Et je préfère me contenter de ça pour le moment.

- Peut-être que lui veut plus...

- Peut-être... soupira Dakota en repensant au baiser de la veille, mais ça ne sera jamais sérieux entre nous, pas tant que...

- Et celle là? Coupa une élève de troisième année. Elle me va?

- Oui, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux, répondit EJ.

- EJ... elle est horrible cette robe, s'indigna Dakota. Attends, je vais t'aider à choisir sinon on y sera encore ce soir...

- Dak... grogna EJ qui voyait clairement son amie fuir la conversation.

Les deux amies raccompagnèrent les plus jeunes au château comme prévu vers 16h00 et Yacinthe en profita pour leur dire qu'elles étaient en retard. EJ haussa les épaules et Dakota la regarda sévèrement avant d'aller rejoindre le reste des héritiers qui les attendaient avant de retourner à Pré-au-lard. Dakota et Bayron échangèrent un regard exprimant à la fois des regrets et des espérances avant que Yacinthe, accompagnée de quelques professeurs et du directeur, n'arrivent.

- Nous pouvons y aller, proposa Harry tout en saluant son fils de la tête.

- Oui, murmura Dorian tout en saisissant la main d'Aly pour obtenir un peu de soutient.

La nuit commençait sa route quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit même où, un an plutôt, une âme s'envolait à jamais. Les coeurs des héritiers étaient tous très serrés. Meredith était également venue et se tenait tout près de Bayron. Pour eux aussi, cette date était très spéciale. Elle avait scellé leurs sorts durant plusieurs mois de tortures physiques et morales. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se prirent la main lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre de la place, à l'endroit même où Lisa Brown était morte dans les bras de Dorian Potter. Maintenant, se tenait devant eux un objet recouvert d'une bâche. Dakota et Aly s'avancèrent vers ce qui serait l'hommage posthume d'une amie, élève et fille aimée. Les parents de Lisa avaient également fait le déplacement et une fois qu'ils furent prêts, les deux filles se positionnèrent pour prononcer le discours précédent l'inauguration du moment funèbre.

- Je crois qu'il serait mal venu de dire "bonjour" en commençant cet hommage car ce n'est pas un bon jour, amorça Dakota. Non, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la disparition d'une jeune fille qui avait la vie devant elle, aujourd'hui, nous disons à nouveau au revoir à une personne que nous aimions tous à notre manière et qui nous manquera.

- Lisa aimait la vie, respirait la joie et avait l'envie d'en profiter, reprit ensuite Aly. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait et cet acte généreux et altruiste lui vaudra à jamais ma reconnaissance et celle de beaucoup d'entre nous ici présents. Il ne nous a pas fallu très longtemps pour savoir ce que nous voulions faire pour que la mémoire de Lisa et son sacrifice ne soient jamais oubliés.

- L'amour est un sentiment pur et irréfléchi. C'est un don total de soi vers l'être aimé sans condition. Lisa l'a donné de sa vie et pour qu'elle soit toujours un peu vivante parmi nous, nous avons voulu qu'elle participe à sa manière au cycle de la nature... Aly... fit Dakota pour lui indiquer que c'était le moment...

Lorsque le tissu opaque tomba à terre, tous furent émerveillés de voir une magnifique petite fontaine avec en son centre une nymphe aux traits de Lisa, tenant une cruche qui versait de l'eau dans un entonnoir en forme de coquillage. Au pied de la petite fontaine, une petite plaque de bronze finissait l'hommage pour la Gryffondor avec quelques mots: A jamais dans nos coeurs - A jamais en vie - A jamais notre Lisa.

Les parents de Lisa ne purent retenir leurs larmes, comme beaucoup. De nombreux souvenirs douloureux refirent surface et l'atmosphère se fit vraiment lourd. Dorian s'approcha tout doucement et toucha le visage de marbre.

- Tu me manques... murmura très faiblement Dorian. Merci...

Il s'avança ensuite vers Aly et Dakota qui étaient restées en retrait, embrassa Aly, prit Dakota dans ses bras et les remercia sincèrement.

- C'était normal... chuchota Dakota avant de croiser le regard de Bayron qui la dévisageait.

Dorian et Aly retournèrent voir les parents de Lisa pendant que Dakota songeait à la jeune fille représentée par la Nymphe triste et paisible à la fois. Elle pensa que la vie était finalement courte et qu'elle ne devait en rien perturber celle des autres autant qu'elle devait vivre la sienne. Et quand elle pensait "autres", elle l'attribuait surtout à la personne qui vint la tirer de son rêve éveiller.

- C'est bien ce que vous avez fait... souffla Bayron au creux de son oreille.

- Elle était si jeune... personne ne mérite de mourir à quinze ans...

- (Soupire) J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait un an déjà... ça parait tellement proche et loin en même temps...

- Dorian ça va? Demanda t-elle en le regardant de loin.

- Ca ira mieux demain je suppose... Il y a tellement de souvenirs et d'évènements liés à cette date...

- Ca ne doit pas être facile pour Blake et toi non plus...

- Un peu plus et je pourrais penser que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Wilson... plaisanta à moitié Bayron.

- Bien sur que je le suis... avoua t-elle en évitant de rougir... nous sommes amis maintenant... Alors comment te sens-tu?

- Tant que tu t'inquièteras pour moi, tout ira bien Dakota, rétorqua t-il en lui caressant la joue. Ne t'arrêtes jamais de le faire s'il te plait.

- Meredith nous regarde... reprit Dakota en reculant légèrement. Je pense qu'elle t'attend...

- Toi ça va? Lisa était aussi ton amie... ça ne doit pas être évident non plus pour toi...

- Je vais beaucoup mieux que Meredith apparemment, répondit Dakota en voyant la Serpentard le regard dans le vague, l'air perdue. Va la rejoindre...

Bayron posa à nouveau sa main sur le visage de son amie qui en ferma les yeux de bien-être et remonta très doucement sa tête vers le front de manière très sensuelle. Dakota en frissonna. Bayron le sentit et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres et de la joue.

La nuit s'installait tranquillement au milieu du village et le veilleur commençait à allumer les réverbères avec sa baguette. Tous s'en retournèrent au château non sans un dernier regard furtif à la petite fontaine divinement éclairée par la luminosité lunaire. Leurs silhouettes se fondirent ensuite à travers la brume du soir alors que deux gouttes étincelantes glissèrent des yeux de la statue de Lisa.

**178. Les diables de Birmingham **

Un pas... Un deuxième... Des bruits de clef qui s'entrechoquent entre elles... La voix stridente éclate de rire... Un rire sadique... Un rire diabolique... Sa tête lui fait mal... tellement mal... Elle doit se la tenir pour pouvoir supporter le martelage qu'elle subit... L'autre voix siffle à son tour... Elle a mal... Trop mal... Elle n'entend pas... Elle ne comprend pas... Elle sent une résistance, de la fatigue... Et ce rire... Si horrible... Mais une chose au fond d'elle lui demande de se concentrer... Elle essaye... Elle essaye vraiment mais n'y arrive pas... Le rire... Sa tête... C'est si dur... Elle n'y arrive pas... Pourtant la voix intérieure lui dit d'essayer encore et encore... Elle doit entendre... L'ombre... L'ombre arrive... Elle a peur... Très peur... Le désespoir s'empare d'elle comme à chaque fois... Elle est si lasse... Si épuisée... Contrairement aux deux fois où une lumière chaude et accueillante l'avait ramenée doucement à la réalité, elle est arrachée à cet enfer par la violence.

C'est en sueur que Dakota se leva comme tous les jours vers 6h00 afin de prendre sa douche. Mais ce matin là, elle s'en voulait. Elle sentait qu'elle devait y arriver, qu'il le fallait, que le temps pressait... Même après une bonne douche chaude et relaxante dans la salle de bain des préfets, son mal de tête ne semblait pas décider à partir.

- Youhou! Dakota tu m'écoutes? S'exclama EJ qui était maintenant assise à côté d'elle en cours d'astronomie. Tu as mal dormi ou quoi?

- Désolée EJ... je... oui, Liseul ronfle, mentit la Serdaigle.

- Oh je sais ce que c'est... Roy aussi... parfois je lui pince le nez... mais ça ne marche pas tant que ça...

- Tu es si proche que ça de lui dans votre chambre? Demanda la préfète suspicieuse.

- Heu... oui, le lit d'à côté... mais il ronfle tellement fort, tu comprends... se reprit EJ.

- C'est ça... sourit Dakota n'y croyant pas une minute. Tu as de la chance que je sois fatiguée...

- Bien, silence maintenant, ordonna le professeur alors qu'Aly et Bayron s'asseyaient à leur place également. Nous allons étudier les différentes propriétés des météorites gravitant dans le système solaire.

- Tu viens au match de samedi prochain? Demanda en chuchotant EJ à sa voisine.

- Je ne sais pas... mais j'aimerais bien... On verra... mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup...

Effectivement, la présence de Dakota dépendait beaucoup de ses parents ce week-end là. Ils recevaient de la famille du côté de la mère de Dakota et en plus des cauchemars qu'elle faisait quotidiennement, l'arrivée prochaine de sa cousine ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ne pu y échapper malheureusement...

Le deuxième match de la saison pour Dorian semblait largement plus difficile que le premier d'après l'entraîneur. Dorian avait du se rendre après chaque cours rejoindre son équipe via le réseau de cheminette et mettre en place des tactiques de jeux. Il revenait donc à des heures pas possibles le soir. Il était très fatigué et lorsqu'il avait quelques heures vacantes entre deux cours, il en profitait pour dormir. Aly ne le voyait quasiment plus et leur couple était mis en suspend de ce fait. C'est donc avec pas mal d'incertitude et d'appréhension qu'elle se rendit au stade avec les autres héritiers en plus de la famille de Dorian.

C'est coiffée d'un chapeau en forme de tête de cheval trop grand, l'écharpe tombante jusqu'au sol, la figure entièrement peinte avec les deux couleurs de l'équipe de son frère, un sifflet à la main droite et une main géante dans l'autre, que la première fan de l'attrapeur des Licornes fut prête à soutenir son frère jusqu'à la mort. Katline, toute excitée à attendre le début du match ne prit pas la peine de saluer celle qui était devenue « une rivale » dans le coeur de son frère. Elle se jeta par contre dans les bras de Bayron et EJ, laissant des traces oranges et bleue sur leurs joues et leurs vêtements. Ce soir là, l'équipe des Licornes de Manchester jouait contre les diables de Birmingham, deuxième au classement de la ligue l'année dernière et bien décidés à passer premier cette année. Aly remarqua très vite l'état d'anxiété de Dorian lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain. Ce n'était pas le même Dorian que lors du dernier match. Il était très inquiet et peu sur de lui. Et pour cause, l'attrapeur adverse était le meilleur d'angleterre. Harry et Ginny semblaient soucieux également et la seule qui resta enthousiaste sans faille tout au long du match fut le PetitBouchon.

- Allez Doriannnnnnnnn ! Hurla t-elle quand il passa à quelques mètres d'elle, suivant de très près le vif d'or. Tu es le plus forttttttttttttttttt !

- Il a l'air épuisé, remarqua Ginny... je me demande si on n'a pas fait une erreur en l'autorisant à jouer dans une équipe professionnelle, ajouta t-elle en direction de son mari.

- Ah non maman! Il n'est pas fatigué, il pète la forme, regarde, il fait un looping droit… et un gauche maintenant ! il est génial mon Dorian... il est génial ! Ohhhhhh il amorce sa feinte!

- Par Merlin, l'autre attrapeur fonce sur lui, s'exclama Ginny... Il va le percuter! Continua Ginny en détournant son regard du terrain.

- YA FAUTE ! Rugit EJ en se levant indignée de son siège. QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUT L'ARBITRE! Y'A FAUTE!

- Il va bien Ginny, tu peux enlever les mains de tes yeux, s'amusa Harry.

- Mon bébé va finir brisé en mille morceaux avec tout ça... s'indigna la mère de l'attrapeur.

- IL EST FORT MON FRERE! CE N'EST PAS UNE MAUVIETTE! Pesta Katline.

- Ne parle pas à ta mère sur ce ton Katy! S'indigna Harry

- Mais... protesta la jeune fille

- Pas de mais avec moi, jeune fille! Présente tes excuses à ta mère!

- Pardonman ...

- Hum hum... fit Harry pas vraiment content de l'attitude de sa cadette.

- Pardon maman...

- Ca ira ma chérie... Allez regarde ton match! Ton frère a besoin de soutient!

- FAUTE! Firent Bayron, Roy et EJ en même temps quand Dorian se fit bousculer par derrière.

- Les diables mènent le score... et Dorian à l'air fatigué... Combien de temps maintenant? Demanda Lily

- Deux heures passées... répondit Ginny

- Il n'a pas l'expérience de William Fild... intervint Drago qui levait le nez de son magazine de Quidditch.

- Tu pourrais regarder le match quand même, s'indigna Lily

- Je suis venu déjà... estime toi heureuse... je te rappelle qu'il fait à peine cinq degrés et que lundi j'ai un gros procès qui m'attend...

- Justement, un peu de détente te ferait du bien par rapport à ça... et puis tu y penses trop!

- FAUTEEEEEUUUUUU! Rugirent à nouveau les héritiers avec l'assistance de la fan numéro un.

- Avec eux qui me crient dans les oreilles... tu appelles ça de la détente toi? Pesta Drago en reprenant où il en était dans sa lecture.

Les trois heures de match arrivèrent très rapidement, tout aussi vite que la pluie d'ailleurs. Des milliers de parapluies moldus se mirent à s'ouvrir de toute part, obligeant les spectateurs à ne suivrent que le milieu de terrain et non le ciel. Dorian et William Fild se battaient avec rage. Dès que l'arbitre avait le dos tourné par une action au centre, l'attrapeur de Birmingham en profitait pour malmener Dorian qui était déjà au bord de l'épuisement. La tactique était claire aux yeux du plus jeune attrapeur de la ligue, jouer sur son manque d'endurance dans un match de cette envergure. Et elle fonctionna. Après quatre longues heures de match et trente-six minutes, avec 430 pour les Licornes et 520 pour les Diables, l'attrapeur de Birmingham fit un signe d'au revoir de la tête à Dorian et fila attraper le vif d'or qui les narguait juste devant eux. Le stade s'enflamma, enfin du côté rouge et jaune, et les joueurs firent le tour d'honneur. Dorian regardait de sa position, déçu, abattu et éreinté et totalement trempé jusqu'à ce que l'arrogant Fild remonte vers lui.

- Bien joué Potter... Je dois dire que tu m'as donné du fil à retorde... et tu vaux bien mieux que pas mal de prétendus professionnels qui ont ce poste depuis plus longtemps que toi. Tu as de l'avenir... et ça sera toujours avec une grande joie que je te mettrais la pâtée!

- Ca ne se passera pas pareil la prochaine fois Fild!

- J'y compte bien! Avec toi au moins... le match est intéressant! Améliore-toi Potter... et reviens-moi en meilleure forme... je te donnerais ta vengeance!

- J'y compte bien... marmonna Dorian... j'y compte bien...

Assis sur leurs chaises, muets, pleurnichant pour l'un d'entre eux, les proches de Dorian furent extrêmement déçus par l'issue du match et Drago se fit un plaisir d'en rajouter.

- Et tu m'as fait déplacer pour ça... Je me demande parfois pourquoi je t'ai épousé Lily...

- Je me le demande aussi, répliqua l'aînée des Potter en jouant le jeu de son mari.

- Tu verras pourquoi ce soir... susurra t-il à l'oreille de sa femme.

Tous redescendirent tranquillement, loin de la cohue du premier match de la saison. Les héritiers n'attendirent pas Dorian et rentrèrent avec Lily à Poudlard, et Katy, Ginny et Drago directement chez eux. Harry récupéra son fils vers les deux heures du matin et retournèrent sans un mot jusqu'au square Grimmaurd, histoire qu'il se repose tranquillement, en famille.

**179. Chaque chose en son temps**

Au repas du dimanche soir dans la grande salle de Poudlard manquait deux élèves, Dorian et Dakota. Le premier arriva vers 20h00 et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors sans prendre la peine de faire attention aux regards posés sur lui. Bayron lui fit une légère tape de bienvenue dans le dos, mais son oncle, retranché sur lui-même et sa défaite, préféra se concentrer sur son assiette de soupe. Aly le regardait avec insistance mais bien qu'il soit juste en face d'elle, il semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Le malaise s'intensifia lorsque ce fut au tour de Dakota de faire son entrée et de prendre place à sa table. Elle semblait tout aussi blanche et distante que l'était Dorian. Les plus mauvaises langues auraient pu attribuer l'état des deux adolescents comme un aveux de "complicité" intime. Après tout, il était un joueur de la ligue nationale de Quidditch maintenant et elle était la meilleure élève de l'école, pour ne pas y ajouter la plus belle et la meilleure poursuiveuse. Aly s'en sentit mal, tout autant que Bayron qui fusilla du regard les vipères rouges et or de sa table, faute de pouvoir le faire aux trois autres. EJ la regarda s'asseoir et songea que cet "état" commençait maintenant à durer et cela l'inquiétait. De retour dans leur chambre, les héritiers laissèrent Dorian tranquille en constatant son mutisme. Aly tenta une approche, histoire de le consoler, mais il lui rétorqua un "j'ai besoin d'être seul".

Dans une autre chambre du château, quatre filles s'apprêtaient également à se coucher mais trois d'entre elles semblaient plus intéressées par les ragots et par le week-end de permission de la quatrième que de rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée.

- Alors... Dakota... Raconte-nous ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dorian?

- Fichez-moi la paix...

- Quand la Sainte Aly va l'apprendre... elle va être verte... rigola l'une d'elle.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi... Elle ne va pas l'apprendre... Elle va le voir... Si Dakota y est arrivée... Je vais à nouveau tenter ma chance... lança Liseul

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Demanda enfin Dakota qui n'écoutait pas vraiment les commérages de ses soit disant amies.

- De toi et de Dorian ! Vous êtes tous les deux arrivés avec une de ces têtes... tout le monde a tout de suite comprit que l'autre Gryffondor avait des cornes sur sa jolie tête!

- Il ne se passe rien d'autre à Poudlard pour inventer des idioties pareilles?

- Allez c'est bon Dak... tu peux nous le dire à nous quand même... pesta Liseul

- D'abord, mon prénom c'est Dakota et ensuite, je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi... Je vous rappelle qu'il a une copine et que la dernière fois que tu as voulu le lui prendre, tu es restée deux jours à l'infirmerie pour être sûre que ta jolie peau n'avait pas trop souffert face à ses griffes.

- Weasley t'appelle Dak que je sache... alors pourquoi pas nous? Demanda une troisième

- C'est comme ça et c'est tout! Oh et puis j'en ai marre... a plus tard!

- C'est ça... va dans ta cachette!

Dakota sortit de sa chambre et monta les quelques marches menant à une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle caressa l'aigle gravé dans la pierre juste au dessus de l'ouverture et ne regarda pas les marches se dédoubler et les murs se tendre pour laisser apparaître une porte en vieux chêne finement sculptée avec en son centre le blason et les initiales de Rowena Serdaigle. Dakota y entra et alluma les bougies une à une avec sa baguette. La lumière ambiante dévoila des bibliothèques encastrées dans les murs ovales de la pièce et un grand bureau en son centre. Un énorme perchoir trônait juste derrière le fauteuil et Dakota supposait que l'aigle de Rowena devait s'y reposer en son temps. Le bureau de sa fondatrice était simple, quelque peu austère mais tellement chaleureux et accueillant que Dakota aimait si rendre. Le fait qu'elle soit la seule a en connaître l'existence lui garantissait la tranquillité. Elle s'y sentait chez elle. Son doigt se balada sur le rebord d'un des rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait la détendre quelques minutes et saisit le manuel des méthodes divinatoires du moyen âge. Elle s'installa, comme à son habitude, dans le renfoncement de l'unique fenêtre et jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers la magnifique petite cour intérieure qui était visible de là où elle était.

- Ils doivent dormir... murmura t-elle.

- Oh bonsoir miss Wilson... fit l'unique tableau de la pièce.

- Bonsoir Rowena...

- Encore des difficultés à dormir ce soir?

- Est-ce que cela s'arrêtera un jour?

- Quand le temps sera venu mon enfant... rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit vendredi avant que vous partiez voir votre famille... chaque chose arrive en son temps... La patience est votre arme la plus efficace et la plus fidèle.

- Parfois j'envie la plus banale des Poufsouffles... sans histoire... sans destin...

- Tout le monde a ses problèmes miss Wilson. Acceptez les votres et assumez-les du mieux que vous pouvez... Vous verrez tout se passera bien pour vous...

- (Soupire)... Je l'espère...

- Avez-vous fait des progrès?

- Pardon?

- Je vois que vous avez choisi un de mes meilleurs livres en la matière. Je vous demandais si vous aviez fait des progrès?

- Un peu... pas assez à mon goût... Mais je vais y arriver... Il le faut... songea t-elle avant d'ouvrir le livre et d'entamer sa lecture.

Le lendemain matin, le nouveau sujet de conversation était la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et du NewsWeek. Le procès en appel d'un ancien mangemort tristement célèbre pour avoir tué un des plus grands sorciers de son époque, Albus Dumbledore. Il y avait longtemps que le nom de l'ancien directeur n'avait pas été prononcé dans la grande salle de Poudlard et les fantômes se donnèrent à coeur joie de raconter toutes les petites anecdotes de son temps. Les élèves n'avaient pas forcément leur propre avis sur la question mais il était clair que tous ne voulaient pas qu'il soit acquitté après presque vingt ans de réclusion à Azkaban.

- Dis Bayron, ton père ne va quand même pas le relâcher hein! S'inquiéta Fisher

- Je n'en sais rien Kate...

- Remarque au moins, on n'a pas cours de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal et pas de Directeur pour nous attribuer des heures de colles aujourd'hui, plaisanta Calvin Weasley.

- Par contre, tu as deux préfets juste à côté de toi qui pourraient bien retenir tes propos et les répéter aux différents intéressés dès leur retour! S'indigna Bayron sous l'oeil approbateur d'Aly.

- Pfff... pesta l'autre jumeau. Viens Calvin, on va voir les jumelles et on va les taquiner sur leurs nouveaux mecs...

- Quels nouveaux mecs? S'exclama EJ

- Tu n'es pas à la page cousine...

- Et elles ne prennent pas n'importe qui en plus... des Serpentards de septième année... Elles font fort cette fois-ci!

- QUOI? HANNAH ET EMMA WEASLEY ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DANS VOTRE PETITE TETE! Hurla EJ sur ses soeurs qui ne savaient plus où se mettre.

- Et moi, je peux savoir ce que tu as contre les Serpentard? Demanda une voix juste derrière elle. Si tu prenais ton énergie à mieux connaître les gens au lieu de crier sur eux à tout bout de champs, ta famille serait la plus riche d'Angleterre...

- La ferme Blake... je t'ai rien demandé... Et que veux-tu? Je te rappelle que c'est la table des Gryffondors ici! ET VOUS RESTEZ, TOUTES LES DEUX! J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC VOUS! Reprit-elle envers ses deux soeurs qui essayaient d'en profiter pour s'éclipser.

- Oh... calme ta joie Weasley! On a besoin de nos oreilles... nous! Et puis, je viens si je veux... d'autant plus que c'est pas toi que je viens voir mais un ami... Bayron... je peux te parler?

- Oui... répondit-il simplement en sortant de table et en la suivant vers la sortie.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se remettre ensemble tous les deux, pesta Dawn avec dégoût.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi toi... je vais pas en digérer mon petit déjeuner, ajouta EJ. Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Dorian ce matin? Il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillée pour faire notre jogging... Aly?

- Tu sais EJ... ça fait quelques temps qu'on ne se voit plus trop lui et moi... avec le match... alors non, je ne sais pas...

- Faut pas te formaliser Aly, il a simplement du mal à accepter sa défaite... on rumine beaucoup dans la famille... rassura EJ.

- Vous avez essayé Vous-Savez-Où? Demanda discrètement Roy en direction des trois filles.

- Prends-moi pour une débile aussi! C'est un des premiers endroits que j'ai visité!

- Tu avais aussi le droit de me répondre gentiment "oui"... sans forcément y rajouter ton sale caractère EJ... fit Roy avec sérieux avant de se lever de table et partir.

- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça? Entre Dorian et Aly, Bayron et Méré et vous deux... Jaye et moi, on va aller faire un tour vers le saule cogneur histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Parle pour toi Davinson! Moi je tiens à rester vivant... Je veux profiter de la vie... ajouta t-il en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule d'EJ.

- Hein? S'étonna EJ avant de se retourner et de regarder la table des professeurs avec interrogation. Il perd la tête lui... Il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie Jaye... Et c'est nouveau cette passion pour les cours?

- Il n'y a pas non plus que le Quidditch, EJ... lança Jaye. Et je vous rappelle qu'on a nos Aspic l'année prochaine... et vu le résultat de certaines aux Buses... il serait bon de se concentrer davantage sur un livre que sur une grosse balle et un balais... pouffa le jeune homme avant de se lever à son tour pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

- Et pour Dorian? S'inquiéta Aly.

- Je suppose qu'il veut qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. On le verra tout à l'heure. Allez, on y va sinon on va être en retard...

Ce fut également ce que pensa Dorian au même moment, il se leva de l'arbre auquel il était adossé, desserra sa main sur une petite pierre à l'aspect quelconque et la remit dans sa poche. Il regarda un dernier instant les initiales maladroitement gravés au milieu du tronc, les toucha timidement et retourna au château. Avant de se rendre dans la salle d'étude pour y attendre son prochain cours, il fit un détour vers la salle des Potions et rattrapa Aly juste avant qu'elle n'y entre. Il l'attira vers un couloir désert et l'embrassa avec empressement avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué Aly...

- Toi aussi...soupira t-elle avant d'entendre son professeur dire bonjour aux autres élèves. Dorian?

- Oui...

- Je dois y aller...

- Oh oui, désolé... Je... Je voulais juste de dire que je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi Dorian... A tout à l'heure... sourit-elle avant de rejoindre Dakota au premier rang.

**180. L'appel de Severus Rogue**

La salle était pleine à craquer. Les sorciers malchanceux qui arrivaient trop tard se bousculaient devant la grande porte du tribunal afin de ne pas rater une seule miette, une seule parole du procès de l'année. Severus Rogue faisait appel de la décision de détention à perpétuité après presque vingt ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Ginny, Hermione et Lily étaient au premier rang, entourées par Harry et Ron. Drago Malefoy, en qualité de délégué à la justice, présidait la séance et avait fermement l'intention de faire respecter le silence dans la salle. Tapant de sa massue, il ordonna à l'assistance de se taire afin qu'on puisse faire venir le prisonnier. La trappe s'ouvrit alors et une ombre à demi vivante, odorante et repoussante en sortit pour se loger dans la cage magique qui deviendrait sa cellule durant le procès.

- Severus Rogue, vous avez été condamné pour avoir prononcé un sort impardonnable sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, imminent sorcier décoré de l'ordre de Merlin et ancien directeur de Poudlard. Après étude de votre baguette accompagnée de vos aveux, vous avez été jugé coupable et envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban pour le restant de vos jours. Vous avez purgé à ce jour 238 mois de réclusions et vous désirez aujourd'hui obtenir un appel de la décision de justice afin que l'on réétudie votre dossier. Est-ce exact monsieur Rogue? Fit Drago avec le plus de froid et de distance possible pour un Malefoy.

- Oui... Monsieur Malefoy... répondit Rogue en regardant Drago avec insistance.

- Qu'avez-vous à nous apporter de nouveau qui vaille la peine qu'on se dérange pour vous? Demanda Drago.

- Un avertissement...

- Etes-vous en train de proférer des menaces monsieur Rogue?

- Ils vont sortir... balbutia l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants mais toujours aussi gras et épais, qui approchait les 65 ans.

- Qui ils? Demanda Drago avec agacement.

- Elle sait... elle sait... continua l'ancien professeur des potions sans écouter les commentaires des sorciers présents dans la salle.

Ginny et Hermione se regardaient avec une expression de surprise dans leurs regards.

- Il est devenu fou... murmura Ron.

Harry, rempli de haine comme si tout s'était passé la veille, refusait de s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'assassin du seul soutient adulte qu'il avait reçu durant son adolescence, pour ne pas dire de sa vie.

- Vous nous faites perdre notre temps! S'exclama Drago. Préparez son retour à Azkaban! Ordonna t-il à deux assistants.

- NONNNNNN ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER! NONNNNNN! JE SUIS INNOCENT!

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Severus! J'étais présent, je vous le rappelle! Grogna Drago. Tout comme Harry Potter qui est également dans cette salle! Nous vous avons tous les deux vu tuer Dumbledore!

- IL... il me l'avait demandé... avoua l'ancien mangemort.

- MENTEUR! Hurla Harry! CE N'EST QU'UN SALE MENTEUR QUI DIVAGUE! TOUT CA N'EST QU'UNE MASCARADE! J'ETAIS LA! JE L'AI VU!

- Harry Potter, murmura Rogue avec sa manière habituelle de le faire... Tu n'as pas changé... toujours aussi aveuglé par tes émotions... rétorqua Rogue en le dévisageant.

- Et vous, toujours aussi dégoûtant... Et votre place est à Azkaban!

- Renvoyez-le là-bas, reprit Drago.

- NONNNNNNN ! C'EST LUI QUI LE VOULAIT! IL M'AVAIT JURE DE NE RIEN DIRE ! MAIS JE ME DOIS DE SORTIR! IL VA REVENIR ! JE NE VEUX PLUS Y RETOURNER! ILS VONT SORTIR! JE DOIS SORTIR ! ELLE SAIT! ELLE SAIT! DEMANDEZ-LE LUI! ELLE SAIT!

- Bon très bien, Rogue... Je vous accorde cinq minutes et pas une de plus! Contrairement à vous, mon temps est précieux!

- Il... Il était mourant... Albus était mourant... il le savait... Après l'attaque au ministère... son combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres... il était mourant... Il m'a dit que ce serait plus intelligent de m'attribuer cette mort pour que vous aide... que je t'aide Drago... mais on ne m'en a pas donné l'occasion puisque des abrutis d'aurors m'ont capturé avant, grogna t-il en direction de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix également présents dans l'assistance. J'avais fait une promesse... Je devais te protéger Drago... Une promesse faite à ta mère...

- Ma mère a abusé de ta confiance Rogue! C'est elle qui m'a forcé à faire tout ça! J'étais sous son Imperium...

- Je crois surtout que c'est elle qui l'était... Ta mère t'aimait plus que tout Drago... Elle n'aurait jamais voulu te faire du mal... Mais je suppose que si nous en parlons au passé ce qu'elle ne pourra plus se défendre elle-même !

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Severus! Grogna Drago. C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense? Dumbledore n'étant plus là pour aller dans votre sens, la cour considère cet argument comme non recevable.

- Mais... mais... j'ai une preuve! Oui, j'ai une preuve! NON! Ne m'y renvoyez pas! Non! J'AI FAIT CE QU'IL M'A CONSEILLE DE FAIRE! NON PAS AZKABAN!

- Emmenez-le maintenant! La cour rejette l'appel de monsieur Severus Rogue et le condamne à purger sa peine jusqu'au bout!

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Hurla de désespoir l'ancien espion pour l'ordre du Phénix.

Ce soir là, une fois dans leur lit, Lily demanda à Drago s'il était sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur et s'interrogeait sur ces paroles.

- Même si c'était vrai... il a prononcé un Avada Kedavra... et si on se montre flexible sur ce point, d'autres réclameront également un recourt... De toute manière, après vingt ans là-bas, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait s'intégrer à nouveau parmi nous...

- Ce n'est pas une raison Drago... s'il a vraiment fait ça à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore, et si on inclut le fait qu'on était en temps de guerre... il a le droit de finir sa vie dignement... il n'est plus tout jeune Drago... Et j'avoue qu'il m'a fait pitié tout à l'heure... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître notre ancien professeur...

- Ecoute, je ne peux rien faire pour lui à l'heure actuelle... mais je veux bien étudier son dossier et ordonner une enquête...

- Et pour ses menaces... La femme qui "sait" d'après lui...

- Je n'en sais rien... enfin... pour être exacte... j'ai peur de savoir...

- Toi aussi tu penses à elle...

- Mais ça serait vraiment étonnant...

- Elle l'a déjà fait pourtant...

- Mais elle le connaissait... alors que Rogue...

- Tu oublies ses grandes facultés en occlumencie...

- J'en ai aussi Lily, c'est pas pour autant qu'elle se balade dans ma tête!

- Je sais... mais qui d'autre sinon?

- Je ne sais pas... Jette un coup d'oeil sur elle quand même... Pour ma part, je vais demander une vigilance supplémentaire aux gardes d'Azkaban. Allez, bonne nuit Lily.

- Bonne nuit Drago, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari, comme elle le faisait depuis leur mariage.

A des dizaines de kilomètres de la maison des Malefoy et du quartier Gimmaurd, une jeune fille avait le sommeil perturbé. L'horloge indiquait presque minuit et ses trois camarades de chambre dormaient paisiblement. Plongée dans les ténèbres de ses cauchemars maintenant quotidiens, elle se tordait dans son lit presque trempé de sueur.

Elle tourne en rond... Elle se balance de mur en mur... Elle veut sortir... Non... Pas elle... Lui... Il veut sortir... Il enrage... Il sent sa présence... Il lui parle... Elle doit entendre... Elle doit écouter... Elle est leur seule chance... Mais son mal de crâne revient... Des clefs... encore ses terribles clefs qui se fracassent entre elles... Elle se concentre du mieux qu'elle peut... Elle entend un cri... mais pas de ceux qu'elle distingue habituellement... Il est nerveux... Il est très nerveux... Le cri est encore plus fort... Elle entend les clefs tomber à terre... Il devient vraiment plus que nerveux... Il panique... C'est ce soir... C'est trop tard... Oui, elle aussi le sent... Elle entend des chuchotements... Elle peut entendre une porte s'ouvrir... puis une deuxième... Il court se recroqueviller dans un des coins de sa cellule. Il ne veut pas être vu... Il ne veut pas être reconnu... C'est trop tard... Trop tard... Encore une fois trop tard... Il pleure... Une voix approche... Elle entend des sifflements de serpents... Il ouvre le clapet de la cellule... Ses yeux... Son coeur se retourne face à ses yeux... sa langue... L'autre voix lui ordonne de partir... Elle dit que quelqu'un les attend... Qu'ils sont...

- LIBREEE! Hurla Dakota Wilson en s'asseyant sur son lit. Par Merlin... Ils sont libres... se reprit la Serdaigle en réfléchissant à son rêve. Mais qui... se demanda t-elle tout en regardant ses amies toujours endormis.


	22. Chapitre 181 à 190

**181. Quand tout s'accélère **

Les rues de Londres s'éveillaient tout doucement avec l'arrivée de véhicules moldus amenant les marchandises pour le marché du coin. Un vent assez fort balayait les feuilles mortes traînant à terre et tordait les branches des arbres plus résistants. La journée s'annonçait assez banale et calme, mais très vite, beaucoup de maisons virent leurs fenêtres se fermer violemment, les jardins devinrent abandonnés comme s'ils voulaient disparaître de la surface de la terre. De nombreux hiboux volaient à travers le ciel et les passants du marché en firent leur principal sujet de conversation. Une chouette à lunette, suivit d'un grand duc et d'une chevêche, volèrent le plus vite possible vers un quartier tout aussi secret que célèbre de Londres.

- Le courrier arrive Harry, s'exclama sa femme en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Déjà? Répondit-il en embrassant son épouse dans le cou tout en rajustant sa cravate. Au fait Katy a encore inondé la salle de bain... Faudra finir par sévir...

- Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure, soupira Ginny en récupérant les lettres du bec de leur hibou. Harry... une lettre du ministère. Ca à l'air urgent!

- De si bonne heure? Ca ne leur ressemble pas... Voyons voir ça...

Ginny vit alors son mari devenir pâle, le visage renfermé et dénué d'expression de vie. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ginny, je dois y aller tout de suite... Mais promet-moi de ne pas quitter Londres et de faire très attention... Ne prend aucun risque inutile s'il te plait...

- Mais arrête Harry, tu commences à me faire peur là... Que se passe t-il?

- Bellatrix et Croupton Junior... Ils se sont évadés d'Azkaban cette nuit...

- QUOI? Hurla Sirius en sortant de la canalisation de l'évier. L'AUTRE FOLLE EST EN LIBERTE? ET LE SIFFLEUR AUSSI?... Ca ne sent pas bon... reprit-il avec plus de sérieux... Ca ne sent pas bon... pas bon du tout! Répéta Sirius en se tenant le menton avec sa main.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Sirius... Pesta la cadette des Potter... MAMAN! Ca brûle!

- EH MERDE! S'affola Ginny... Harry... Tu... Rogue... Il nous avait prévenu hier...

- Si vous voulez mon avis sur celui-là... commença à dire Sirius avec un sourire narquois

- NON ON N'EN VEUT PAS! Grogna Ginny. Il faut aller voir Drago...

- Ginny... Les enfants... Ils ne sont plus en sécurité chez fleur... Toute seule face à ces deux là, et je doute qu'ils ne soient que deux en fait... elle ne fera pas le poids...

- Je pourrais toujours demander à Luna de conduire la tribu en lieu sûr...

- Je serais plus rassuré si Seamus y allait avec eux...

- En attendant, je vais la prendre avec moi au journal...

- Ecoute, s'il le faut... emmène-les à Poudlard!

- OH OUIIII JE VEUX VOIR MON FRERE! Supplia Katline.

- Bon, évitons de paniquer... Je vais au journal avec Katy, on passe par chez Drago pour en savoir davantage et on se retrouve ce soir à Poudlard.

- Parle à Luna et Seamus... et fais attention à toi mon coeur...

- Tout ira bien Harry... Tout ira bien! Dit Ginny avant d'embrasser son mari

Lorsque ce dernier arriva à Poudlard, la grande salle commençait à se remplir et les élèves étaient agglutinés par petits groupes avec en son centre La Gazette du Sorcier, bizarrement déjà au courant. Les commentaires étaient assez nerveux et il n'était pas rare de voir des première année Poufsouffle pleurer devant leur chocolat chaud. La peur s'était installée dans l'école. Les héritiers, pas forcément plus rassurés, interrogèrent du regard le directeur quand il entra dans la salle. Dorian fut très inquiet de voir son père si préoccupé, le regard dans le vide, à tournicoter son jus de citrouille. Harry se leva alors que les derniers élèves entraient dans la salle.

- SILENCE! Hurla t-il pour obtenir l'attention des pensionnaires. Je crois qu'il n'est secret pour personne maintenant que cette nuit... deux prisonniers extrêmement dangereux se sont échappés d'Azkaban. Poudlard est tout naturellement en alerte maximum et il vous est interdit... j'insiste, il vous est interdit de sortir hors des murs du château. Je souhaite également que vous preniez uniquement les chemins les plus cours et les plus sûrs pour rejoindre vos salles de classe et vos salles communes. Un préfet devra toujours accompagner les plus jeunes. Ne restez jamais seul ! Marchez en groupes de quatre minimum. Je vous interdis également de vous rendre à la volière, mais vous remettrez tous les jours des lettres pour vos parents que nous donnerons nous-même au service postal pour les rassurer. Nous attendons par ailleurs l'assistance de plusieurs aurors afin de garantir votre sécurité.

C'est à ce moment là que Dakota, déjà assez faible et absente, tomba à terre, inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle resta muette aux questions de madame Pomfresh. Harry et Lily étaient également près d'elle mais aucun son ne souhaitait sortir de sa bouche. L'infirmière recommanda qu'elle se repose quelques heures avant de répondre aux questions.

De l'autre côté de la porte, deux jeunes Gryffondors étaient morts d'inquiétude. Lily les rassura du mieux qu'elle pu et attribua ce malaise à un trop plein d'émotions.

- Maman... EJ me disait que ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle avait remarqué que Dakota n'allait pas très bien.

- Je l'avais aussi remarqué... répondit Lily. Je vais m'occuper d'elle... Ca va aller... retournez en cours maintenant...

- Tu nous tiens au courant? Demanda Bayron.

- Oui... mais là, elle va dormir un peu... on lui a administrer une potion de sommeil sans rêve... elle en a besoin...

La journée fut assez difficile pour l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans l'école. Les élèves avaient beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et les professeurs étaient tout aussi absents et peu motivés. Le repas du soir se déroula assez calmement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dakota. Sous le regard insistant de tous, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place parmi les Serdaigles. EJ ne pu se retenir et se leva pour la rejoindre et lui demander des nouvelles. Bayron en fit tout autant.

- Mais tu es sûre? Demanda EJ inquiète.

- Mais oui, je vais bien... protesta Dakota.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Questionna Bayron.

- Oh mais rien... Fichez-moi la paix à la fin! S'énerva Dakota avant de s'en aller sans avoir vraiment mangé.

- C'est malin Bayron, pesta EJ.

- Oh parce que c'est uniquement de ma faute peut-être!

Mais la dispute en resta là car un nouvel ouragan entra dans la grande salle. Sans qu'il puisse prononcer son prénom, Dorian se fit sauter dessus par sa petite soeur.

- Katy ! Mais que fais-tu là? Demanda son frère qui essayait de respirer.

- Maman ne voulait pas que je rentre mais il était hors de question d'être ici sans te voir! Ouah... ça c'est une table bien remplie!

- Je t'en prie PetitBouchon! Régales-toi!

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête arriva juste devant elle pour essayer de lui faire peur mais c'est à peine si elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Les valeurs se perdent... protesta le fantôme...

- On a un fantôme chez nous, expliqua Dorian... Elle est un peu habituée...

- Oh c'est vrai? S'entousiasma l'ancien sorcier. Et qui est-ce? Un lord? Une Lady?

- Le grand criminel Sirius Black, répondit la jeune Potter entre deux bouchées

- Oh vraiment? S'indigna le fantôme des Gryffondors... Tout s'explique alors... pesta t-il en s'éloignant, vexé.

- Katy... tu exagères... s'indigna son frère avant de reprendre. Tu es venue avec maman?

- Oui, et il y a aussi Sir, Stan et les jumelles !

- Quoi? Mes frères sont là? S'étonna Bayron.

- On dort ici ce soir... s'excita la jeune fille. Dis! Je peux dormir avec toi?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas Katy...

- Allez, dis, allez... dis, Allez... dis, Allez, dis dis dis !

- Ecoute, on va demander à papa... viens...

- On vient avec toi, ajouta EJ en faisant signe à ses soeurs de se lever également.

Ils passèrent derrière la table des professeurs, non sans regards interrogateurs, et descendirent dans une pièce réservée aux invités. Bayron fut assez surpris de voir Sir et Stan en bonne compagnie.

- Oh, Frangin! Regarde qui on a rencontré en chemin! Papi a dit qu'elle sera notre baby-sitter ce soir! Hein Dakota... Tu restes avec nous hein!

- Oui... je reste avec vous, sourit la jeune fille. Allez venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre...

- Et tu dors avec nous? Insista Sir en regardant son frère aîné d'un oeil.

- Si vous voulez... Répondit la Serdaigle en caressant la belle tignasse blonde du benjamin.

Sir fit un énorme sourire à Dakota et envoya un clin d'oeil moqueur à son frère... dégoûté.

**182. Quand le passé se mêle au présent**

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par les informations dévoilées dans les deux journaux concurrents. La Gazette du Sorcier et le NewsWeek se bataillaient les unes et bien que Rita Skeeter se soit un peu calmée, la vieille rancune envers Hermione les poussait, elle et sa plume à papotte, à tourner au ridicule le sérieux des articles de la rédactrice en chef du NewsWeek.

« D'après mes sources, qui, je vous le rappelle, ont préféré prévenir la Gazette du Sorcier bien avant d'autres journaux moins importants, il m'a encore été confirmé que les deux anciens criminels ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Comment avoir peur d'un vieux fou sénile boiteux et d'une mégère nostalgique? Nous avons pu voir avec l'ancien professeur Rogue, ancien mangemort également, que ces sorciers de l'autre temps n'ont plus leur place dans notre société. Les aurors du ministère les trouveront très rapidement et leur retour à Azkaban n'est qu'une question de jours! Il est sûr que monsieur Croupton Junior, qui a été le seul à survivre au baiser d'un détraqueur, a une résistance particulièrement impressionnante à la mort, mais est-ce pour cela que les soit-disant meilleurs sorciers de notre époque ont peur de lui? Et Bellatrix Lestrange n'a-t-elle pas été condamnée uniquement pour l'utilisation du sortilège interdit Endoloris... Elle n'a encore tué personne! Et une autre de mes sources m'a révélée récemment que le couple Londubat, victimes principales de cette si terrifiante sorcière, serait sur le point de se réveiller. Mais tout ce tapage médiatique que nous font certains confrères, et Merlin sait qu'ils ne mériteraient pas ce nom, n'a pour unique but de faire redorer leur blason d'anciens héros en manque de gloire !»

- EN MANQUE DE GLOIRE? Hurla Dorian ! EN MANQUE DE GLOIRE ! MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND CELLE LA!

- Calme toi Dorian... On sait très bien qu'elle nous cherche... Ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut... rétorqua Bayron.

- Hé... Lisez l'éditorial de ma mère... S'exclama EJ. Elle ne l'a pas loupé!

« Dire que tout va bien, que les hiboux hululent tranquillement dans les volières serait vous mentir. Notre rédaction se doit de vous montrer la réalité des choses pour que vous soyez préparés. La politique de l'autruche lorsque Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est revenu à la vie, n'a servi qu'à diviser la communauté et favoriser le retour de la peur. Ce serait faire une belle erreur que de sous-estimer la cruauté des deux mangemorts en liberté. Croupton Junior et Bellatrix Lestrange ne sont pas moins que les deux plus fervent fidèles de l'ancien mage noir. Lors de notre enquête sur l'enlèvement du fils aîné du Délégué à la Justice, nous avions déjà eu des rumeurs sur une activité grandissante provenant d'Azkaban. Mais non, nous, ancien héros qui savent mieux que tout le monde, sorciers avides de reconnaissance et de célébrité, avons encore une fois eu tord! La preuve... Rajoutez à ça que le ministère a encore une fois perdu la trace de Vince Blake et que plusieurs témoins moldus ont déclaré avoir perçu une activité suspecte à Little Hangleton avant que les oubliators du ministère ne passent par là et nous empêchent d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Fait également étrange et tout aussi sinistre, Alberforth Dumbledore, frère de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard vient tout juste de signaler la disparition du phénix dont il avait la garde depuis la mort du mage décoré par l'ordre de Merlin. Quoi qu'en disent certains journalistes, vous pouvez être sûrs que notre journal vous rapportera la vérité, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise et que nos reporters feront leur maximum pour éclaircir cette histoire. Hermione Granger Weasley, rédactrice en chef du NewsWeek. »

- Elle a de la répartie, commenta Dawn.

- C'est où Little Hangleton? Demanda Jaye en terminant son jus de fruit matinal.

- Dans le Yorkshire... répondit Roy.

- Ouah... tu connais ta géographie Roy ! Impressionnant... Se moqua EJ assez remontée.

- Oh la ferme EJ... pesta l'intéressé avant de s'en aller.

- Vous allez pas encore vous engueuler quand même ! S'indigna Bayron.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires toi! Rétorqua EJ en décortiquant son oeuf au plat.

- Ils sont chiants ces deux là... murmura Jaye.

- Tu abuses EJ parfois... continua Dawn.

- Oh c'est bon... Lâchez-moi un peu... Il prend tout mal aussi... Il va s'en remettre!

- EJ... grognèrent Dorian et Bayron en même temps.

- OK... j'y vais... soupira la jeune fille avant de se lever pour rejoindre le Gryffondor.

- Bon allez... en cours! Fit Jaye avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme...

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de joyeux à aller en cours de sortilèges... surtout quand on a un examen... Souffla Dawn.

- Dis-toi que plus vite fait, plus vite fini! Surenchérit Aly, déjà levée pour suivre Jaye... Allez Dorian, debout la marmotte... Sinon je te prive de bisous pour une journée entière! Menaça la jeune fille avec un regard malicieux.

- HEIN? Tu n'oserais pas! Aly... s'inquiéta le jeune Gryffondor en la regardant partir avec son ex rival... ALY! TU N'OSERAIS PAS QUAND MEME ! ALYSSON MACGREGOR JE TE JURE QUE...! ATTENDS-MOI! J'ARRIVE! Hurla t-il en manquant de se rétamer sur son banc pour la rejoindre.

- Comment elle le mène par le bout du nez... excellent! S'exclama Dawn.

- Prend des notes! Intervint son voisin de table.

- Va te faire cuire un oeuf Lewis! Pesta la poursuiveuse.

- C'est déjà fait, rétorqua t-il en mangeant son dernier morceau d'omelette avec lenteur.

- Pathétique... soupira t-elle avant de se lever. Tu viens Bayron?

- Oui...oui, répondit-il en buvant d'une traite son verre de lait.

- Bayron! Rigola Dawn.

- Quoi?

- Tu as une moustache... s'amusa Dawn tout en passant son doit sur le dessus de ses lèvres et mettre le reste de lait sur son nez... Très mignon comme ça! Pouffa la jeune fille.

- Je trouve aussi... commenta une autre jeune fille blonde qui passa près d'eux avant de continuer sa route.

- C'est malin, pesta Bayron en s'essuyant. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant... A charge de revanche Davinson... rouspéta t-il en lui courant après tout en dépassant la Serdaigle en question.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, Bayron et Dawn pouffèrent de rire en voyant EJ et Roy collés comme des escargots. Heureusement que les métamorphoses entre élèves faisaient parties des sorts interdits dans l'enceinte du château sinon Bayron aurait bien aimé mettre une image à son impression. L'arrivée du professeur Delacour redonna un peu de sérieux à ce qui était une classe d'école et celle-ci distribua les sujets. Dorian donna un coup de coude à Bayron pour lui montrer le regard langoureux que Jaye adressait à son professeur et ne put réprimer un fou rire, surtout quand Bayron et les autres en firent autant. Mais leurs rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement et les deux adolescents comprirent ce qu'il se passait quand ils se retournèrent vers leur professeur, baguette à la main.

- J'ai dit silence! Maintenant... Vous avez deux heures pour résoudre le sort imprononcé que j'applique à ces elfes des montagnes, fit Delacour en lançant un sort muet à deux cobaye pas forcément volontaires. A vos parchemins jeunes gens! Termina t-elle avant de retourner à son bureau.

Jaye et Dakota furent les premiers à rendre leur devoir. Comme à son habitude, la Serdaigle s'en alla sans même attendre les autres de sa maison.

Comme si tous s'étaient donnés le mot, la semaine fut entièrement consacrée aux contrôles dans les différentes matières. La sixième année se devait plus tranquille que les deux qui l'entouraient, mais au contraire, ils furent submergés par les révisions et les devoirs... surtout Dorian et Bayron en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Lily. Les deux sorciers et uniques élèves se présentant aux aspic dans cette matière s'étaient beaucoup améliorés, à la grande satisfaction de leur soeur et mère. Ils commençaient à maîtriser l'occlumencie et certains sortilèges très complexes mais néanmoins utiles en cas de dangers. Il était toujours aussi évident que Bayron était plus fort que Dorian mais aucune compétition ne se faisait entre eux. Leur principal but étant d'avoir tous les deux leurs Aspic et d'en apprendre le plus possible. Et ils en auraient bien besoin dans les mois à venir...

Dans une vieille maison d'apparence abandonnée, une dizaine de personnes, tout juste rassemblées, alignèrent leur bras aux manches retroussées. L'un d'entre eux s'avança au centre et alluma un feu ...

- Par le sang du phénix et de la salamandre de feu... commença à prononcer une voix masculine dont le propriétaire versait un liquide rouge sur le feu timide qui en devint vert...

**183. Joyeux anniversaire Bayron**

La fin novembre pour les élèves de Poudlard était tout comme le temps... maussade. En ce dernier week-end, le seul évènement intéressant était le match senior Serdaigle/ Poufsouffle et tous en connaissait déjà l'issue d'avance. Les héritiers s'installèrent dans les derniers rangs de la tribune rouge et or. Jaye prit un bon livre sur l'histoire des sortilèges aux temps médiévaux, Aly emporta un bon roman presque fini pour occuper le temps que Dorian, Bayron, Roy, Dawn et EJ préféraient utiliser à décortiquer le match et le commenter. Il faut dire que l'équipe bleu et argent ne fit qu'une bouchée des pauvres Poufsouffles. Le trio de poursuiveurs menés par Dakota enchaînèrent les buts et les tactiques pour éviter les cognards. La meilleure amie d'EJ semblait se défouler, se vider jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Rien, non rien ne pouvait se mettre entre elle, son souaffle et les anneaux...

- Et on se demande pourquoi elle est encore célibataire, murmura Roy avant de sentir deux armes pointées sur lui. Quoi? C'est vrai non?

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la voir? S'indigna EJ avant de rouler des yeux.

- Eh alors, je sais quand même reconnaître que c'est une belle fille très douée au Quidditch... physiquement pas mon type mais... niveau caractère... très intrigante finalement...

- C'est la meilleure celle-là... soupira EJ.

- Mais elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville mon coeur... ronronna Roy.

- C'est ça... rattrape-toi!

- EJ... fit Roy en chien malheureux.

- Je regarde le match, Roy... Je suis occupée! Fit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire face à la tête de son cocker préféré.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle finit par massacrer le score de la partie: 510 à 80. Les Poufsouffles s'en allèrent très rapidement, têtes baissées, honteux. Heureusement pour leur maison, le résultat surprise du match junior des Ratons Griffeurs contre les Couleuvres de Serpentard redonna un peu de joie dans la maison la plus malchanceuse dans le domaine de la gloire.

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre des héritiers, pendant que l'un d'entre eux continuait à dormir tranquillement, les six autres se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Il était hors de question que le premier du clan à être majeur s'en sortent si facilement et en qualité de meilleur ami, Roy se fit un devoir d'organiser cet évènement. Grace au don particulier d'Aly et de Dorian dans la réalisation de potions, ils avaient tous avalé une mixture peu agréable rendant invisible une heure. Roy agita une plume d'un de ses oreillers sous le nez de Bayron qui finit par se lever brutalement. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout franchement pas réveillé, il regarda son horloge pour voir l'heure qu'il était.

- Hé merde... souffla t-il en devinant onze heures vingt sur l'objet. Ils auraient pu me réveiller quand même... continua t-il déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Il s'assit sur son lit et commença a enfiler ses pieds dans ses chaussons... apparemment troués par de petits rongeurs.

- D'accord... Je sens que la journée va être très longue... soupira t-il avant de mettre sa robe de chambre... trempée... Je rêve là... s'indigna le Gryffondor tout en l'enlevant.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et n'entendit pas les autres s'écrouler de rire lorsqu'il hurla sous l'eau froide. Roy avait également trafiqué sa brosse à dents, son peigne, le miroir, ses vêtements maintenant raccourci de deux tailles. Lorsqu'il se décida à sortir, la porte de la salle de bain n'était pas décidée et les autres héritiers pouvaient l'entendre pestiférer sur elle. Dorian s'en mordit la main pour ne pas éclater de rire à ce moment là et remercia ses parents de l'avoir mis au monde durant les vacances... quoi qu'en réfléchissant, il avait du mal à croire que Sirius le laisserait tranquille à la date prévue. Quand Bayron réussit à sortir, il fut aveuglé quelques instants par un espèce de flash.

- Ok... Je commence à comprendre... Mais méfiez-vous, les Malefoy ont tendance à être rancuniers et a avoir une grande soif de vengeance! Pesta t-il, sans forcément imaginer qu'ils étaient vraiment dans la pièce, avant de prendre sa baguette, s'arranger et sortir de la chambre.

Le vacarme qui suivit, termina de mettre à terre les compagnons de chambre de l'aîné des Malefoy. Une fois en bas des escaliers, Bayron, étalé dans une position peu confortable fut à nouveau aveuglé par une grosse lumière blanchâtre et pesta davantage jusqu'à en claquer le tableau de la salle commune. La grosse dame en fut outrée! Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la grande salle, il put apercevoir des elfes de maison surpris de sa présence. Tous disparurent en un claquement de doigts et un bol suivit de quelques plats apparurent au milieu de la table des Gryffondors. Bayron respira profondément avant de s'asseoir et de prendre ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il avala maladroitement son jaune d'oeuf, un troisième flash le perturba dans son action. Il soupira

- Attendez que ce soit votre tour... je ne vais pas me gêner... pesta le jeune adulte.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de déjeuner, non sans mal avec tous les mains invisibles qui essayait de l'en empêcher, il remonta dans la salle commune et ô grand bonheur pour lui, une âme vivante et réveillée s'y trouvait... en pyjama.

- Kate ! Comment ça va? S'extasia Bayron en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Heu... bien... Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui... ah oui, c'est vrai... Bon anniversaire Bayron!

- Merci mais pourquoi dis-tu matinal? Il est bientôt midi et... et je suis le seul con naïf et débile à être debout... et habillé... soupira Bayron. Il est quelle heure?

- Même pas sept heures...

- Ils vont m'entendre quand je les verrais... marmonna t-il.

- Tu as juste à te retourner, fit Kate en pointant du doigt six adolescents maintenant visibles et apparemment pressés de remonter dans leur chambre.

- PAS SI VITE! Hurla Bayron. Jambencoton! Prononça t-il avec force.

Tous les petits diablotins s'écrasèrent les uns sur les autres, Bayron saisit l'appareil photo que Dorian tenait dans ses mains, non sans un regard tueur et les prirent en photo.

- Petit souvenir... vous ne m'en voudrez pas, hein?

- Tu as aucun humour, grogna EJ...

- Bon anniversaire Bayron, essaya de dire Dawn tout en retirant le pied de Jaye de sa bouche... Dégoûtant... cracha t-elle.

La journée de Bayron fut tel un parcours du combattant qui le menait à une bataille le soir même. Sa si admirable, célèbre, talentueuse, attentionnée mère lui organisa une fête surprise qui, comme chaque année, était loin d'être une surprise agréable pour Bayron.

- Je hais mes anniversaires, murmura t-il à lui même quand tous crièrent « Surprise » dans une des salles de classe réquisitionnée pour l'occasion. Presque toute sa famille avait fait le déplacement et son seul réconfort fut de voir son père, tout aussi enthousiaste que lui d'être là.

Vers la fin de la soirée, il réussit à nouveau à s'échapper de ce trop plein d'amour qui l'étouffait à chaque fois et prit le large dans les couloirs. Quelques mètres plus loin, une petite fenêtre attira son attention, et une silhouette plus particulièrement. Elle y avait pensé, se dit-il avant de la rejoindre.

- Bonsoir...

- Oh bonsoir Bayron... Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de te souhaiter un...

- Laisse tomber Dakota... coupa Bayron. D'autres s'en sont chargés...

- EJ m'a raconté leur... comment dire... leur cadeau, rigola t-elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu là? Demanda t-il tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

- Me dis pas que tu as oublié, s'indigna faussement Dakota.

- (Rire) ... Je voulais m'assurer que toi non plus...

- C'est quand même mieux...

- Quoi?

- De ne plus se détester comme on le faisait...

- Oui... nettement mieux... sourit-il. Une année assez constructive entre nous n'est-ce pas... En un an, on est devenu amis, on s'est fiancé et...

- Et? S'interrogea Dakota

- Et... et je me demandais si tu accepterais de donner une chance à ces fiançailles, ajouta Bayron avec assez peu d'assurance.

- Bayron...

- Je n'aime pas quand tu le prononces de cette manière... murmura t-il en soupirant.

- Ces fiançailles ne sont que fictives... dans un peu moins de deux ans, on ne le sera plus et on doit vivre comme si on ne l'était pas. C'est ce qu'on avait convenu tous les deux...

- On pourrait revoir la question Dakota...

- Trop compliqué...

- Juste essayer... Rétorqua Bayron avant que sa mère scande son prénom et venant à sa recherche.

Dakota s'approcha alors de Bayron pendant qu'il annonçait son retour dans cinq minutes à sa mère et une fois qu'il retourna son visage vers la Serdaigle, elle l'embrassa.

- Dakota... soupira t-il

- Chut... Bon anniversaire, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et se laisser porter par la réponse passionnée de Bayron.

Front contre front, ils n'osèrent pas se regarder lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Lily appela une nouvelle fois Bayron et les bruits de pas vers leur direction mit fin à ce moment d'intimité.

- Dakota, je... je renouvelle ma proposition...

- J'y réfléchirais Bayron, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Bonne fin de soirée...

- C'est sûr qu'elle a mieux fini qu'elle n'en a commencé... murmura t-il en la regardant partir.

**184. Le message de Blake père**

Il fut presque 22h00 quand la soirée en l'honneur des 17 ans de Bayron Malefoy se termina. Les plus jeunes rentrèrent avec leurs parents et les héritiers se mirent en marche pour rejoindre leur chambre. Bien que fatigué, Bayron n'avait pas très envie de se coucher. Il prétexta vouloir faire une ronde de préfet pour vérifier qu'aucun garnement ne teste la rapidité d'action de leur concierge et les laissa monter sans lui. Il erra à travers les couloirs, sans but précis, regardant les tableaux s'endormir les uns après les autres avec quelques scènes assez touchantes comme une mère berçant son enfant par une chanson. Il repensa à sa propre enfance, au fait que la sienne n'avait pas pu faire ce genre de marque d'affection et qu'il avait été élevé uniquement par son père. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait de cette époque n'était que sensations et quelques images comme le bisous du soir et du matin à cette belle femme rousse toujours endormie, les repas froids et silencieux avec son père à une grande table, les dimanches chez ses grands-parents à jouer avec ses deux cousins. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué c'était le jour où sa mère apparut juste devant lui. Il n'avait pu se retenir de courir vers elle et se blottir dans des bras qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Même si, pour beaucoup, le réveil de Lily Potter Malefoy était un évènement médiatique et symbolique, pour Bayron, c'était surtout le début d'une vie de famille proprement dite. Son père avait littéralement changé et une complicité assez particulière mais sincère s'était installée entre eux, accompagnée de deux frères par la même occasion... Voilà le pouvoir des femmes sur les hommes, pensa t-il tout en souriant, une partie de sa soirée en tête. Un jour peut-être que lui aussi pourra fonder une famille... avoir une femme qu'il aimerait par-dessus tout et des enfants... des fils bien sûr... les Malefoy n'ont que des fils... Puis, il réalisa, en regardant un autre tableau où une petite fille s'installait sur les genoux de son père, qu'il n'était pas si loin de ce bonheur espéré... il était déjà fiancé à une fille exceptionnelle... et les choses avançaient bien finalement. Dakota l'avait embrassé et non l'inverse, ce qui était plutôt un pas décisif vers une relation plus sérieuse. Une relation qu'il souhaitait maintenant. Elle allait y réfléchir... Pouvait-il le comprendre par un "Oui mais je vais me faire désirer encore un peu?" Dakota en était tout à fait capable... rigola t-il au fond de lui avant d'entendre des bruits suspects provenant des cachots. Il saisit alors sa baguette et descendit doucement pour ne pas indiquer sa présence. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang tout en ravivant d'anciens souvenirs peu agréables. Au milieu d'une dizaine de Serpentards de sixième ou septième année et un plus petit qui donnait apparemment les directives, se tenait, enfin lévitait, Meredith dans un triste état.

Bayron enragea au fond de lui. Elle avait déjà tant souffert l'année dernière, il fallait que ça recommence... Les sorts s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Ils prenaient apparemment un malin plaisir à la torturer. En s'approchant, il put entendre les sorts mais aussi, voir surtout, les commentaires du jeune qu'il reconnut comme étant Zaccary Avery, le petit morveux qu'il avait déjà réprimandé.

- Ah... j'oubliais, Blake... Il a aussi demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe tout particulièrement de son petit copain Malefoy...

- Laissez-le, essaya de dire Meredith avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il n'a rien avoir avec tout ça!

- Oh mais regardez-moi ça... c'est qu'elle veut le protéger! Mais saches que tu ne peux rien pour lui... ça sera très bientôt son tour... Et tu seras aux premières loges ma chère...

- Vous avez tord de le sous-estimer... continua Blake tout en résistant à l'étouffement d'une liane emprisonnante.

- Tu me crois assez fou pour me retrouver seul face à lui? Non, ma chère... J'apprend vite... et depuis ma dernière entrevue avec ton chéri, j'ai su m'entourer...

- Tu as raison Avery... Seul, tu ne ferais pas le poids... Tu n'es qu'un petit trouillard... Un ridicule trouillard, insista t-elle avant de recevoir un nouveau sort de torture qui lui broya les os.

- Tu pourras te venter de m'avoir fait rire, Blake... Avoir peur de Malefoy... Il est comme son père... un lâche!

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'intéressé se fasse connaître. Traiter son père de lâche après tout ce qu'il avait subit depuis son enfance... ah non, son père avait été tout sauf un lâche et lui encore moins!

- EXPELLIARMUS! Hurla t-il tout en essayant de désarmer et d'assommer le plus possible d'assaillants. DIFFINDO! Continua t-il pour libérer la Serpentard de ses liens avant de la récupérer dans ses bras. On reste pas là, Méré... Je suis tout seul et vu ton état, il vaut mieux partir que de les combattre... s'excusa t-il rapidement et discrètement avant que les autres Serpentard ne se relèvent de leur chute.

- RATTRAPEZ-LES! Hurla le jeune Avery à ses complices qui émergeaient difficilement.

Meredith avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme de Bayron et trébucha sur une marche un peu plus haute que les autres. Bayron l'aida à se relever et lui prit la main pour essayer de l'aider à avancer. Ils devaient rejoindre des quartiers plus sûr ou mieux, tomber sur Rusard. Voyant que la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus à cause de ses blessures ouvertes et saignantes, Bayron ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle secrète.

- Entre, vite... chuchota Bayron en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des pas rapides qui venaient en leurs direction.

Il enfonça une pierre assez commune et une légère fente s'écarta pour les laisser passer... à temps...

La pièce n'était pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais et Sirius lui en avait souvent parlé pour y avoir fait certaines choses avec des demoiselles lorsqu'il était encore de chair et de sang à Poudlard. Il trouva assez ironique de s'y trouver avec son ex dans un moment pareil. Les plaintes de la brune le ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle n'était pas belle à voir.

- Je peux? Proposa doucement Bayron en approchant ses mains de son bras ensanglanté.

- Oui... murmura t-elle. Charmant cet endroit... très... intime... J'ai même pas envie de savoir comment tu l'as trouvé... soupira Blake.

- Tu as une imagination débordante Méré... Tu sais très bien que je n'ai eu personne d'autre après... toi.

- Même pas Wilson? Aille! Fais attention Bayron où je me débrouille moi-même!

- Essaie de ne pas bouger. J'ai du mal à viser. Je manque de place pour bien orienter ma baguette.

- Tu n'avais pas ce genre de problème quand on était ensemble Bayron, murmura t-elle avec un sourire très séducteur.

- Méré... s'indigna Bayron.

- Aille! Grogna à nouveau la jeune fille.

- Chochotte!

- J'aimerais t'y voir tiens... Rétorqua la jeune fille avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles... Désolée... Je... soupira t-elle. C'était idiot de dire ça... balbutia l'ancienne compagnon d'infortune de l'héritier.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient?

- Une petite attention paternelle...

- Tu es sérieuse?

- Le jeune Avery a de l'ambition... tout comme ses parents... ou même ses grands-parents... Apparemment mon père l'avait missionné d'un message à mon égard depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard.

- Et...? Il disait quoi ce message?

- Que ce n'était pas la peine de me cacher... et encore moins d'espérer lui échapper... mais ça je l'avais compris sur le Chemin de Travers.

- Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie d'un Serpentard alors... se remémora le Gryffondor.

- Non... avoua t-elle enfin.

- Je me disais aussi... Bon, je pense qu'on peut y aller... Je dois informer Grand'Pa de ce qui c'est passé ce soir...

- Quoi déjà? On est pas bien ici? Tous les deux...

- Méré... murmura Bayron en la regardant s'approcher dangereusement de lui. C'est pas une bonne idée...

- Tu me manques Bayron... soupira Blake nostalgique.

- Méré... Répéta t-il en reculant comme il le pouvait dans cette pièce vraiment petite... trop petite.

- Prend-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait...

- On ne devrait pas Méré... protesta sans réelle conviction Bayron.

- Je sais... murmura t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais à ce moment précis, la raison n'avait plus sa place. Les vieux souvenirs mêlés aux reflexes acquis durant quelques mois de relation intense prirent le dessus. Bayron ne résista pas très longtemps à l'appel de tendresse que lui réclamait Meredith. Il avança son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. La proximité de l'autre, l'espace réduit et le rappel des sensations passées finirent de transformer ce chaste baiser en d'intimes retrouvailles.

**185. Face aux conséquences**

Le château s'éveillait petit à petit comme pour un lundi. Aucun élève n'était encore au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mis à part ceux concernés. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry pensait en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Il avait été alerté par le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore qui trônait dans son propre bureau, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Bayron et Meredith, qui l'attendaient, lui avait donné les détails de l'altercation en prenant soin de s'y limiter. Des mesures devaient être prises, mais lesquelles... Harry avait un doute. Renvoyer Zaccary Avery chez lui ne pourrait qu'aggraver son cas. Il était qu'un enfant de onze ans qui suivait les directives de son père. Cette histoire lui rappelait quelqu'un et si Drago avait su s'en sortir grâce aux bonnes personnes, pourquoi pas le jeune Avery. Mais il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas rester impuni, lui et sa petite bande.

- Tu m'as demandé? Intervint Drago en sortant de la cheminée, à moitié noir. 'Tain Potter... tu pourrais appliquer un sort de Suiepropre à cette cheminée... J'en ai marre de repartir complètement dégueulasse de ton bureau... Pesta l'ancien Serpentard. Bon, tu veux quoi?

- Drago... Assied-toi... fit religieusement Harry.

- Pourquoi dois-je m'asseoir?

- (Soupire) Ecoute, Bayron a joué au chevalier servant hier soir en arrachant Meredith Blake des mains de Serpentards missionnés par son père.

- Ok... je vais m'asseoir... soupira Malefoy. Tu peux continuer maintenant...

- Au lieu d'aller se coucher avec les autres, il a fait une ronde et il est tombé sur un groupe de Serpentards qui torturait ni plus ni moins la jeune Blake. Un première année du nom de Zaccary Avery avait apparemment un message à transmettre de Vince Blake pour sa fille. Elle est encore à l'infirmerie ce matin... Bayron doit la ramener ici pour organiser de nouvelles dispositions la concernant.

- Il va bien? S'inquiéta le père du jeune homme.

- Oui... il... Bayron s'en ai bien sorti, ce n"est pas pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes...

- Oh parce que tu ne comptais pas nous le dire?

- Si mais ce genre de soucis, je sais gérer... c'est pour Zaccary Avery que mon jugement vacille...

- Je vois...

- Je pense que le renvoyer serait une erreur... Il est encore jeune et influençable, mais je ne peux pas non plus passer outre...

- Ce n'est pas ton travail ça, Harry? De juger les sanctions les plus adéquates pour tes élèves? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà pas mal de cas à statuer en ma qualité de Délégué à la Justice?

- Si, bien sûr... mais c'est plutôt à l'ancien Serpentard que je demande de l'aide...

- De l'aide? Si je m'attendais à ce qu'un jour tu me dises ça... Très bien, je t'écoute... à quoi penses-tu?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait le plus peur ici à Poudlard?

- Je te demande pardon Potter? J'ai bien entendu la question? Tu te moques de moi?

- Drago... soupira Harry.

- Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre? Pesta son gendre.

- C'est pour la peine du jeune Avery que je te demande ça.

- Mais bien sûr... ironisa Drago Malefoy.

- Je voudrais lui faire vraiment peur pour qu'il réagisse en conséquence.

- Envoie le dans la foret interdite avec Hagrid... Un petit bonjour à Firenze... avec Crockdur... Ca me semble pas mal du tout... murmura Drago.

- Oh... oui... mauvaise expérience pour moi aussi... Mais les araignées sont assez proliférantes en ce moment... ça serait assez dangereux pour un première année...

- Et tu comptes rien faire pour réduire le taux de natalité de ces bestioles? Doit-on se préparer à une invasion? Ou tu vas quand même réagir... Sermonna l'ancien Serpentard.

- (Soupire) Merci Drago... Je sais quoi faire maintenant. Ah au fait... Des nouvelles de Fumseck?

- Il a été retrouvé mort vidé de tout son sang ce matin... en plein milieu de l'allée principale du Chemin de Travers. Peu de gens le savent pour le moment... Mais un des oubliators du ministère aurait vu un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier... On commence à se demander comment ils savent si vite ceux là...

- C'est ce que se demande Ginny aussi... Ca n'annonce rien de très réjouissant tout ça... Fumseck était le dernier phénix de sa race... et pas n'importe laquelle...

- On pense à un coup de Lestrange/Croupton...

- Rajoute Blake avec... Il ne doit pas être très loin non plus celui-là...

- Je... je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais Lily a redemandé son poste d'auror à temps plein pour pouvoir enquêter... Bien sûr, je suis entièrement contre... mais... son côté Saint Potter est un défaut bien trop ancré en elle pour s'en défaire.

- Si tu veux mon avis... ça tient plus du côté Weasley... Ginny n'est pas mieux pour ça.

- Libre à toi de le croire... se moqua Drago. Sur ce... a plus... Et pense à faire ce putain de sort à ta cheminée!

Harry convoqua le jeune Avery qui n'en menait pas large, et après un serment très corsé et menaçant, il lui ordonna de faire des travaux forcés sous les ordres du gardien du château. Le jeune Serpentard en ressorti blanc comme neige. Harry avait fait également le nécessaire pour changer Meredith de chambre et la placer près des appartements du professeur Delacour, qui n'en fut pas forcément ravie. Il demanda également à la jeune fille de ne jamais rester seule jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bayron se proposa immédiatement comme garde du corps officiel.

- Bon... allez en cours maintenant... le professeur de potion doit vous attendre. Dites-lui de venir me voir après.

- D'accord, répondit Bayron avant de sortir du bureau avec Meredith.

Une fois qu'ils furent loin de toute oreille indiscrète, la Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de répliquer à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Garde du corps... Dois-je y voir comme un sous-entendu et que le mystérieux placard à balais va resservir? Demanda t-elle sournoisement.

- Ecoute Méré... balbutia Bayron... Je ne sais pas si on a bien fait hier soir...

- Je peux t'assurer du contraire... s'amusa la jeune fille en parfaite séductrice.

- Méré... s'indigna Bayron. On pourrait nous entendre.

- Ouh... Relation secrète... Très excitant monsieur Malefoy...

- Arrête tu veux... On en discutera plus tard... Et tiens-toi bien en cours s'il te plait... Je n'ai pas envie que tout Poudlard sache ce qu'on a fait...

- Soit... mais il faudra te faire pardonner mon mignon... Rétorqua t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement avant de frapper à la porte de la classe.

Bayron en devint blanc... Avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Meredith et Avery, il en avait oublié Dakota. Qu'allait-elle penser si elle savait... Et comment réagirait Meredith si par bonheur Dakota répondait "oui" à sa proposition de la veille? Méré se ferait un plaisir à lui raconter avec détails sa fin de soirée d'anniversaire... et adieu Dakota... Encore une preuve que ses anniversaires n'étaient que poisses pour ne pas dire malédictions. Alors que tout s'arrangeait avec la blonde, il fallait que la brune revienne dans sa vie. Bayron comprit qu'il n'était pas dans la merde... il était descendu direct en enfer...

**186. Les raisons du coeur**

La porte du cours de potion s'ouvrit sur Bayron et Meredith. Le professeur Longfrey, qui était si aimable et séducteur avec les demoiselles, fut très froid et cynique à l'arrivée tardive des deux élèves.

- Oh mais réjouissez-vous mesdemoiselles, monsieur Malefoy s'est tout de même donné la peine de faire acte de présence à mon cour. Et non content de le déranger au moment le plus intéressant, vous emportez la si prometteuse miss Blake dans votre chute! Maintenant, entrez et ne faites pas un bruit! Bon où en étions nous... ah oui... à l'appel... Il vaut mieux que nous reprenions du début... Sourit le professeur.

Bayron ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Dakota lorsqu'il passa juste à côté de sa table mais elle ne leva pas les yeux de son parchemin. Un froid évident s'était installé entre eux, alors que la veille tout allait pour le mieux. Et le reste du cours confirma ses soupçons de malaise. Dès que Meredith levait la main, Dakota s'empressait d'en faire autant. La compétition n'échappa à personne et le professeur s'en extasia. Il entra dans le jeu, pensant en être le centre, et donna la parole à celle qui semblait la plus volontaire. Dakota gagna très facilement ce petit challenge, bien que Meredith fût la petite préférée du directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Lorsque la sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours, Dakota rangea très rapidement ses affaires, comme à son habitude, et sortit. Elle fut vite rattrapée par un certain Gryffondor.

- Hé Dakota, attends! S'essouffla Bayron.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Bayron, on a cours de sortilèges et j'ai un chapitre à réviser avant!

- Cinq petites minutes, s'il te plait!

- Très bien... Je t'écoute.

- Je... je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas?

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Dakota, hier soir je t'ai demandé quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur, je t'avoue que je m'attendais à une réponse plutôt positive, mais à voir la distance que tu souhaites mettre entre nous ce matin...

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir cette nuit, coupa Dakota. C'est une mauvaise idée... J'ai été flattée mais toi et moi ce n'est pas possible... Répondit-elle pesant ses mots avant de reprendre sa route.

Bayron resta immobile, sans même faire un battement de cil, tel un choc insurmontable avec une question qui l'obsédait... "Pourquoi ?" ... Oh bien sûr, lui savait quelle raison aurait pu la faire changer d'avis mais elle... "Pourquoi ?"...

- Bayron? On y va? Demanda Meredith avec un magnifique sourire

- Oui... soupira Bayron pensif.

Le cours de sortilèges fût, quant à lui, étrangement calme. Dakota était silencieuse et concentrée à prendre en notes le cours sans intervenir, laissant ainsi la place à Jaye qui s'en donna à coeur joie.

Quelques minutes après la fin du cours, Dakota fût abordée par EJ qui avait apparemment couru pour la rejoindre

- Dak! Hé! Tu as un scroutt aux fesses ou quoi?

- EJ... rigola la Serdaigle. Surveille ton langage sérieux...

- Oh ça va madame de la haute... rétorqua la jeune rouquine avant de rire.

- Que me vaut votre humble visite, chère capitaine de l'équipe senior de Gryffondor? Ironisa la Serdaigle avec amusement.

- Un entretien des plus sérieux ma chère collègue.

- Soit... j'ai quelques minutes de libre à vous consacrer... répondit la blonde avant de rire et d'entraîner EJ avec elle.

- Bah disons que je voulais voir si tout allait bien pour toi mais je pense que oui maintenant.

- Si tout allait bien pour moi? Répéta son amie.

- Tu avais l'air bizarre en cours et Aly m'a dit qu'en Potion tu étais déchaînée contre Blake.

- Disons que... j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit... j'ai du sommeil à rattraper... Répondit Dakota avant de remettre son masque froid et hautain habituel. Je dois y aller EJ. A plus tard.

- Hé mais attends! Protesta la Gryffondor.

- Plus tard EJ!

- Ok... soupira t-elle.

Lorsque les héritiers rentrèrent le soir dans leur salle commune, Bayron et Dorian, qui étaient devant les autres, s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, provoquant un entrechoc avec les arrivants.

- Hé! Mais faites gaffe! Grogna Roy qui se retint de tomber en mettant ses mains sur l'arrière-train de Dawn. Oh Désolé !

- C'est ça... souffla la poursuiveuse. Tiens-toi tranquille ou je te fais chanter monsieur aux mains baladeuses!

- Pas si fort! Protesta Roy tout en regardant EJ du coin de l'oeil. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé! J'ai pas fait exprès! Murmura le maladroit avant d'entendre EJ hurler et de prononcer ses dernières prières païennes. EJ... c'est pas ce que tu crois... commença à dire le coupable.

- NON MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUTES LES DEUX?

- Toutes? Répéta Roy avec un doute sur son apparence physique avant de voir EJ passer à côté de lui et entrer davantage dans la salle commune.

- Oh c'est bon... Emily-Jane... Pas la peine de sortir tes griffes! On ne fait rien de mal!

- EJ... grogna celle qui n'aimait pas son prénom complet.

- Rends-moi mon journal Emma! Hurla Grace, la soeur préférée de l'aînée.

- Mais quel journal? Demanda Hannah en agitant en l'air un petit livre rose.

- RENDS-LE MOI HANNAH! Rugit-elle avec quelques larmes. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT! RENDS-LE MAINTENANT!

- Mais enfin... ajouta Emma... Il n'y a rien de mal à tenir un journal intime quand on a tout juste douze ans!

- Vous êtes vraiment chiantes, intervint Joshua, le cousin et non moins ami de Grace.

- Oh mais regarde qui est là Hannah! Reprit Emma. Notre cher... non attend... fit-elle en ouvrant les pages du journal... Ah oui... " séduisant et mystérieux brun aux yeux perçant" Jaye... ! Lança t-elle victorieusement non sans faire rougir Grace et Jaye par la même occasion.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, s'indigna EJ en récupérant, non sans mal, le journal de sa soeur. Tiens Grace... et tache de lui trouver une meilleure cachette. Quant à vous... attendez que maman l'apprenne!

- Ouh j'ai peur! Se moqua Hannah.

- Les filles... souffla Bayron... Vous ne croyez pas que vous abusez pour une fois?

- Pour une fois? S'indigna EJ. Attends tu as la mémoire courte!

- Oui mais notre cher cousin ne voit pas le mal partout comme toi EJ! Rétorqua une première jumelle en embrassant Bayron sur la joue droite pendant que l'autre s'occupait de la joue gauche.

- Nous nous devions de prévenir ce "mystérieux et séduisant" jeune homme qu'une Weasley avait des vues sur lui... reprit la deuxième tout en se rapprochant de Roy. Je suis sûr que tu aurais été ravi d'être prévenu Roy... Tu aurais eu le temps d'y échapper et de continuer à rendre heureuses toutes les autres filles de Poudlard... murmura t-elle à l'oreille de l'intéressé avant de lui mettre une main aux fesses.

- Hannah... soupira Roy en l'enlevant avec un regard méprisant.

- Si jamais tu t'ennuies avec ma soeur... nous sommes là...

- Ca ira merci...

- Alors Jaye? Ca te fait quoi de savoir que l'une d'entre nous à le béguin pour toi? S'amusa Emma.

- CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOTRE CIRQUE? FICHEZ LA PAIX À GRACE ! Rugit EJ à en faire trembler les tableaux de la salle.

- Oulala... la lionne rugit Emma...

- J'ai peur Hannah! Rigola la deuxième avant de remonter dans leur chambre. Allez viens... on va revoir notre plan d'action pour libérer Roy de l'envoûtement que notre adorable soeur lui a lancé... Ironisa t-elle. Nous devons sauver toutes les filles de Poudlard de notre tyrannique soeur!

Grace pleurait dans les bras de Joshua quand EJ vint la voir. Jaye ne savait plus où se mettre mais son côté gentleman refusait qu'une telle injustice ne gâche la jeunesse de la soeur de son amie. Il savait sûrement mieux que quiconque ce qu'était un amour à sens unique. Une idée lui vint alors en tête.

- Grace... murmura t-il en regardant les autres héritiers, proches de la plus jeune des Weasley de la branche Granger présente à Poudlard, s'écarter de lui. Grace, écoute-moi... Je suis très touché et honoré par l'affection que tu me portes. Puis-je te proposer, pour le moment, de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ? En plus de ça, nos anciens cavaliers n'auront plus mal au coeur de nous laisser comme des vieilles chaussettes cette année, chuchota Jaye pour faire rire la petite rouquine. Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux miss Weasley. Je prends ça pour un oui?

- Avec grand plaisir Jaye, répondit Grace, soulagée d'un grand poids.

- Bah et moi? Protesta Joshua!

- Prends ton courage à deux mains pour y inviter une certaine brune de notre classe, répondit Grace avec un clin d'oeil à son cousin.

- Grace... tu es chiante... pouffa le jeune homme.

- C'est de famille... se moqua Grace avant que Jaye l'embrasse sur le front et la fasse taire pour la semaine entière.

Une fois remontés dans leur chambre, EJ remercia sincèrement Jaye pour le geste qu'il avait fait pour sa soeur. Jaye fit un clin d'oeil à Roy et répondit que personne ne peut résister bien longtemps aux femmes de sa famille.

**187. Cavalier et cavalière**

Il fait nuit et c'est la nouvelle lune. Trois ombre marchent silencieusement à travers une forêt sombre et ténébreuse. Celle du milieu frappe trois coup assez rapide sur la porte d'une maison tenant à peine sur elle-même. La porte s'ouvre sur une quatrième qui les invite à entrer.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt... pesta une femme.

- Je peux aussi repartir... répondit l'ombre du milieu qui était apparemment un homme.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... rétorqua la femme.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, fit une autre personne... une autre femme... Tu as le grimoire Blake?

- Vous avez son propriétaire?

- Très drôle Blake... Nous avons trouvé le moyen de contourner cette protection... se moqua la première femme.

- Je demande à voir...

- En son temps, répondit la deuxième femme qui tendait ses mains afin de recevoir le vieux livre. Quel beauté... et quelle puissance... je peux la sentir... mais... il n'y a pas que ça...

- Je l'ai senti en arrivant également...

- On nous espionne, affirma la deuxième femme indignée... avant de lâcher le grimoire qui tomba au sol.

Lorsque Dakota se releva au pied de son lit, non sans avoir mal à son dos, elle s'interrogea sur le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Il était pas plus de deux heures du matin... Encore une nuit bien trop courte pour la Serdaigle. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et monta dans son refuge.

- Déjà debout miss? Il faudrait penser à avaler une potion sans rêve mon enfant... Vous allez finir par nuire à votre santé.

- Merci Rowena... mais malheureusement, elles sont sans effet... soupira Dakota avant de s'asseoir au bureau et reprendre sa lecture sur l'interprétation des rêves prémonitoires.

- Vos travaux avances?

- Non...

- Avez vous essayer d'en parler à quelqu'un?

- Non...

- Mon enfant, vous ne pouvez pas rester seule toute votre vie et affronter tous vos problèmes de cette manière... Vous avez besoin de soutient! D'amis...

- Je vous ai vous... murmura Dakota tout en regardant vers la petite fenêtre.

- Je ne suis qu'un vieux tableau, chère Dakota... Il me semble plus judicieux de vous trouver un allier de votre époque...

- J'y penserais Rowena...

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant que Dorian et EJ se dépensaient à corps perdue dans leur entraînement de Quidditch, la tour de Gryffondor s'éveillait. Les héritiers se préparèrent tranquillement à aller en cours. L'approche du bal de noël commençaient à devenir "le" sujet le plus à la mode chez les jeunes filles en âge d'y aller. Bayron et Dawn étaient les deux derniers héritiers à ne pas avoir de cavaliers et lorsqu'ils apparaissaient dans la salle commune, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Certains se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas finir par y aller ensemble, d'autres pensaient que Bayron y inviterait Wilson au vu du rapprochement évident des derniers temps et quelques-uns se voulaient plus entreprenant et se voyaient bien les inviter. Et ce matin là, à deux semaines des vacances, Dawn se retrouva coincé par un Lewis très déterminé.

- Davinson...

- Laisse-moi passer Lewis... je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Protesta la jeune fille.

- Ecoute... Dawn... Je...

- Tu quoi? Tu veux encore m'insulter? Tu veux encore des potins sur EJ et Roy? Tu veux quoi?

- Tu n'es pas obliger d'être toujours sur la défensive!

- Il y a des fois où je me demande ce que tu fais à Gryffondor!

- Hé bien, il parait que c'est parce qu'on est courageux et ...

- Toi? Courageux... Ah oui... j'avoue que c'était courageux de vouloir embrasser EJ sans son consentement... Ironisa Dawn. Au fait ta joue ça va? Tu n'as plus mal? Je peux arranger ça si tu veux... Histoire de te donner quelques bons souvenirs!

- Ok... c'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir... bref... Salut!

- Une mauvaise idée? Questionna Dawn limite morte de rire... Mais quelle idée? Hein? Toi, monsieur le courageux!

- Tu sais que si moi j'ai pas ma place selon toi dans notre maison... Parfois, je trouve que la tienne serait bien à Serpentard! Je voulais simplement te proposer d'aller au bal avec moi... Mais, quand je vois ton vrai visage... je préfère demander à Blake!

- Quoi? Tu voulais... Quoi? Toi et moi? Au bal? Pouffa de rire Dawn. J'aurais tout entendu là... fit-elle en sortant de la salle commune. Au fait, pour les cachots... prend les escaliers magiques... deuxième porte du bas à droite!

L'histoire de la proposition de Lewis fit rire tous les héritiers durant la journée. A chaque fois qu'il était dans leur champ de vision, Dawn lui faisait un clin d'oeil charmeur avant de plus s'arrêter de rigoler.

- Dawn... protesta Aly... Je pense qu'il a comprit là... tu n'es pas obliger d'en rajouter...

- Bah moi, ça m'amuse pas mal, fit Roy avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

- Moi aussi, ajouta EJ qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Aly, il l'a bien chercher... il est tout le temps sur son dos ... Tu en rigolais toi-même, il y a quelques minutes! Argumenta Dorian

- Les meilleurs plaisanterie sont les plus courtes! Affirma Aly. Je commence vraiment à avoir pitié de lui... regardez-le... il a l'air vraiment contrarié... pour en pas dire malheureux... continua Aly tout en alimentant le fou rire du clan. Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle sérieux! Je m'en vais!

- Mais Aly... Attends! Mon coeur! Reviens s'il te plait... Supplia Dorian. Je ne te vois plus avant lundi sinon! Aly!

- Fallait y réfléchir avant monsieur Potter!

Les paroles d'Aly n'eurent aucun impact sur les héritiers mis à part Dawn. Elle commençait à regretter. Elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude mais ce Lewis l'énervait. Il n'en avait que pour EJ... EJ par ci.. EJ par là... Comme si sa capitaine de Quidditch était la seule fille à Poudlard. En plus de ça, elle n'était pas libre et il le savait bien. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il invité elle... faute de mieux? Faute d'avoir EJ? Elle devait en avoir le coeur nette. Sans un mot, elle quitta le groupe et avança vers le jeune homme qui en devint blanc sur le coup.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de me demander de venir avec toi au bal? Demanda directement Dawn devant les amis de Lewis.

- J'avais pitié de toi... grogna le Gryffondor .

- A d'autre!

- Fiches-moi la paix... je pense que tu as assez pour que toi et tes petits copains vous rigoliez de moi pendant un certain temps!

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais dire oui?

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Je ne suis pas EJ!

- Ca je le sais!

- Compte pas sur moi pour être un palliatif!

- Ce n'était pas mon intention! ... Attend un peu là... J'ai bien compris? Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes?

- Uniquement pour t'apprendre à ne pas poser des questions à la légère! Et soit à l'heure! Répondit Dawn avant de repartir.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle accepterait... intervint un ami de Lewis. Pas la peine de rougir Ed!

- Oh ça va hein... protesta le jeune homme. J'ai simplement eu pitié d'elle... mentit-il pour garder la face devant les autres.

**188. Le regard d'autrui**

Coincé entre un saut vide et un balai vieux comme Poudlard lui-même, Bayron essayait d'échapper à l'assaut passionné de Meredith.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Méré... on a match tout à l'heure... je dois garder mes forces!

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu veux... bouda la Serpentard.

- Arrête Méré... tu sais très bien que je ne te résiste pas quand tu fais cette tête-là!

- Je sais, sourit la jeune fille... Juste un petit câlin... un tout petit...

- Les petits câlins deviennent toujours des gros avec toi... hé bats les pattes! Grogna Bayron alors que Meredith plaçait ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme.

- Bayron... protesta la jeune fille.

- J'ai un match! Et je veux être en forme pour pouvoir battre ton équipe!

- Vu que j'en fais plus partie, vous avez toute les chances de gagner... que tu sois fatigué ou pas... rétorqua la jeune fille avant d'attaquer son cou avec des baisers ravageurs.

- Méré... arrête... non pas... pas... Méré... NON MERE PAS CA! Je ne veux pas qu'on sache... s'indigna-t-il en repoussant la tête de la serpentard de son cou.

- Tu crois pas qu'on s'est déjà bien assez caché non? Ca va faire deux semaines qu'on est à nouveau ensemble...

- Je... Je ne préfère pas pour l'instant... Et puis, il n'est pas si mal ce petit coin secret...

- Tu as honte de moi Bayron?

- Mais non Méré... c'est que... enfin... c'est compliqué ... je te promets de t'en parler d'ici quelques temps... pour le moment, je voudrais garder ça pour moi... pour nous...

- Dois-je également comprendre par là qu'on ira pas au bal ensemble?

- Heu... j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi à ça...

- Ok... J'ai compris, se fâcha Meredith. Quand tu te seras décidé à assumer tes choix... fais-moi signe Malefoy!

- Attends Méré... je ne veux pas te blesser... disons que... enfin notre couple n'est pas du goût de tout le monde... c'est déjà pas simple entre nous, j'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir EJ ou Dorian sur le dos... argumenta Bayron en gardant pour lui la raison principale qui était ses fiançailles avec Dakota.

- Ta sainte famille... pesta la Serpentard.

- Méré... Tu es dure... Je crois que je vais y aller... je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi...

- Bayron, attend... je suis désolée... Comprend moi aussi... J'arrête pas de voir des couples heureux et fiers de l'être se pavaner dans les couloirs. J'aimerais bien moi aussi pouvoir te prendre la main quand j'en ai envie ou tout simplement t'embrasser... Je me sens si seule, aucun Serpentard ne me fréquente de peur de représailles, et les autres maisons me craignent... je suis toujours toute seule et tu es la seule personne qui prend la peine de s'intéresser à moi... Je n'ai que toi Bayron... Ne me repousse pas s'il te plait... Tu es tout ce que j'ai... J'ai besoin de toi...

- Ecoute, je vais essayer de préparer le terrain... Et on ira au bal ensemble...

- Merci... Allez va leur mettre la pâté à Callaghan et ses toutous!

- C'est comme ça que tu supportes ta maison toi?

- J'encourage que les meilleurs... en l'occurrence, c'est vous!

- Sur ce point, je ne vais pas te contredire !

- Bon tu y vas avant que je te saute dessus...?

Comme le laissait présager la Serpentard, le résultat du match fut sans appel. Les Gryffondors mirent une raclée mémorable aux verts et argents qui rentrèrent morts de honte. Dorian avait récupéré le vif d'or par un looping sublime devant un attrapeur adverse en extase. L'infirmière s'énerva dès l'arrivée du second poursuiveur, plié en deux, qu'EJ avait massacré dès le début du match avant que le batteur qui avait reçu la batte de Dawn en plein visage ne les rejoigne. Certains Gryffondors présents dans les tribunes purent voir Lewis exprimer sa joie à ce moment là avant de se s'asseoir à nouveau, menaçant du regard tout ceux qui l'observait. Roy n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de faire chauffer son balai parce que le seul poursuiveur encore présent sur le terrain n'arrivait assez prêt des anneaux pour être menaçant. Vers la fin du match, il hurlait à EJ de le laisser passer pour qu'il puisse participer un peu au match. Il fut bien entendu sermonné par son capitaine!

Ce soir là, la salle commune de Gryffondor fêta comme il se devait ses sept héros de la journée. Profitant de l'ambiance, la troisième poursuiveuse de l'équipe s'avança timidement vers Bayron.

- Bayron, il parait que tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière pour le bal!

- Hé bien... ravi de constater que ma vie privée n'a rien de... privée!

- Est-ce que... je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup tous les deux mis à part lorsqu'on joue au Quidditch mais... je voudrais te proposer d'y aller ensemble... enfin si tu n'as effectivement personne... rougit la jeune fille.

- C'est que... balbutia Bayron...

- Mais non! T'inquiètes Kate! Mon cousin n'a personne en ce moment... n'est-ce pas Bayron? Intervint EJ telle une marieuse professionnelle.

- Heu...

- C'est vrai? Vous y aller ensemble? S'exclama Dawn qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir écouté.

- Heu... essaya de dire à nouveau Bayron. C'est que...

- Quoi? Ils y vont ensemble? Demanda à leur tour Roy et Dorian. Ah chouette! Ajouta Roy

- C'est clair! Comme on te voyait souvent t'éclipser depuis quelques temps, on avait peur que tu retournes avec l'autre... se moqua EJ. Ah lala... comment je suis soulagée!

- Bon, c'est vrai que j'espérais que tu y ailles avec Dak mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Boot. Enfin... du moment que c'est pas l'autre...

-L'autre? Essaya de demander Bayron tout en sachant pertimment qui était "l'autre".

- Ouai... manquerait plus que ça que tu te remettes avec Blake! Hein Bayron! Et puis, il était temps que tu passes à autre chose! Kate est super en plus! Se félicita Dorian en prenant Bayron à part.

- Si tu le dis... soupira l'intéressé en imaginant la scène que ferait la Serpentard en l'apprenant.

Le bal était maintenant dans quelques jours et tous les élèves s'affairaient à le préparer. La préfète en chef avait imposé ses couleurs et la salle était bleu et argent... Beaucoup protestèrent en argumentant que ce n'était pas la saint Serdaigle mais elle se justifia en disant qu'on était en hiver et que ces couleurs s'apparentaient mieux que le jaune, le rouge, le noir ou encore le vert! Le caractère des Weasley en poche, l'insigne dans l'autre, Yacinthe n'accepta aucun compromis. Bayron voulut insister mais sa dispute avec Meredith de la veille lui avait réquisitionné toutes ses forces, surtout pour la réconciliation. Il préféra laisser le dernier mot à sa cousine.

Comme à chaque fois, le bal de l'école était une soirée mondaine très appréciée des sorciers et Poudlard devenait le centre de toutes les attentions dans la communauté, que ce soit en plein Londres où dans les petites maisons isolées dans les forêts.

- Tout est prêt? Demanda Blake.

- Oui... répondit une femme au regard songeur.

- Le maître vous récompensera de vos efforts...

- Je sais... Il me manque tellement...

- Vous le récupérerez... Il reviendra vers vous... dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie comme s'il se le disait à lui-même.

- Vous êtes encore en train de parler de ce traître? S'indigna une deuxième femme d'un ton autoritaire. Oublie-le Cissy et pense à ta mission!

**189 La vengeance d'un Malefoy...**

En ce jour du vingt décembre, une expression pouvait résumer l'état d'esprit de Bayron. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais quand c'est un Malefoy qui la prépare, elle en devient glacée. Jaye fêtait ses dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Sachant pertinemment que ses amis seraient ses ennemis pour une journée entière, Jaye avait eu l'intelligence de s'y préparer en lançant des anti-sort à pas mal d'objets, en particulier le réveil qu'il avait emprunté à Grace discrètement. Voulant les prendre de vitesse, il se leva vers six heures du matin, se prépara et quitta rapidement leur chambre pour se réfugier dans la salle commune et les attendre. Grave erreur...

Le grand avantage de Bayron était sa famille... Sans en parler aux autres et tarir sa source d'approvisionnement en farces car elles devaient resservir au moins quatre fois, voir cinq si Aly se dévergondait d'ici là, il complota avec les jumeaux mais également les jumelles, ravies de pouvoir jouer les séductrices sans se faire prendre. Une commande particulière avait été faite à l'oncle George qui s'occupait essentiellement de la boutique de Pré-au-lard.

Lorsque Jaye s'installa dans un des fauteuils, le feu se mit à crépiter et une fumée rosâtre, envoûtante sentant la rose s'en échappa. Les yeux de Jaye s'alourdissèrent. Il vit alors deux silhouettes qu'il devina féminine s'approcher de lui. Il demanda si c'était Aly, Dawn ou EJ mais aucune réponse ne le renseigna. Son imagination commençait à lui jouer des tours, il voyait des animaux assez étranges arriver vers lui, puis des lutins... des petites fées... des milliers d'étoiles...

- Jaye... susurra une première

- Jaye... murmura l'autre en l'embrassant dans le cou... notre héros... sauve-nous...

- Vous sauver? Essaya de dire le pauvre ensorcelé.

- De vilains dragons nous menacent... ils veulent nous tuer... Sauve-nous... supplia une des silhouettes.

- Oui, sauve-nous Jaye... notre héros... Délivre-nous...

- Où? Les dragons? Où? Je viens... je vais vous sauver... essaya de dire le jeune homme en se relevant.

- LÀ! S'exclama Hannah Weasley en baissant son pantalon, révélant un joli caleçon vert avec de multitudes dragons crachant du feu imprimés dessus.

- Petrificus Totalus! Prononça Emma avant de prendre une photo d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, défroqué... et bien... foutu...

- Oh joli! Se moqua Hannah... on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une petite bête pouvait en cacher une grosse... Ironisa la soeur d'EJ.

- Pourquoi nos soeurs se trouvent toujours les meilleurs? S'indigna Emma.

- À ce que je sache, il est encore libre celui là, Grace ne l'a pas encore... on pourrait rendre l'utile à l'agréable, lança Hannah en se mettant du rouge à lèvres plus que de raison.

- EJ va nous tuer... rigola l'autre avant de faire pareil.

- Profitons-en avant de mourir, pouffa la première.

Lorsque les premiers Gryffondors descendirent dans la salle, les fou rires éclatèrent. Très vite, le chahut attira le reste des élèves de la maison et en particulier les héritiers. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Grace entourait Jaye d'une couverture et lui redonnait le contrôle de son corps. Elle grogna sur tous les autres élèves au point que certains pensaient revoir une certaine personne avec quelques années en moins.

Loin des regards, les jumeaux, Hannah et Emma se rapprochèrent de Bayron pour lui montrer les photos. Il lui fallut un effort monstrueux pour se retenir d'éclater de rire et révéler son implication dans l'histoire. Il récupéra les preuves d'une majorité acquise et remercia discrètement les jumelles.

- Je vois que vous en avez profitez...

- Oh oui... soupira Emma... Tâche de penser à nous pour l'anniversaire de Roy!

- Je tiens à ma vie les filles!

- On sera discrètes, promis... supplia Hannah

- On verra... De toute façon, je ne vais pas le louper celui-là...

Suite à cet incident, Aly avait proposé de ne pas faire leurs "blagues" et bien que Roy protesta, les autres préférèrent laisser Jaye tranquille. Les Serpentards avaient eu vent de l'affaire par le cousin d'Aly et ne s'était pas gênés pour crier "Aux dragons!" et en avoir peur devant lui. En fin de journée, il fut introuvable et Aly commença à s'inquiéter.

- Si je trouve l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague... pesta la Gryffondor... Il ou elle va m'entendre, ajouta t-elle en repensant aux traces rouges retrouvées un peu partout sur lui.

- Allez Aly... avoue que c'était assez drôle, rigola Roy.

- Hé bien... méfiez-vous monsieur Garner... Je pourrais bien être drôle moi aussi à votre anniversaire, menaça Aly.

- Si c'est toi qui mets du rouge à lèvres... plaisanta Roy tout en se protégeant d'une rafale prévisible de celle qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- Héééééééééé! Protesta Dorian pendant qu'EJ en donnait une bien salée à son copain.

- Oh ça va... aucun humour, bougonna Roy en partant. Bon tu viens EJ... on va à sa recherche... ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La mission initial de Roy et EJ se transforma très vite en quête d'un endroit discret, étroit et intime. Il était presque l'heure du couvre feu et Roy devenait très entreprenant. Un porte assez discrète bien que logée près du couloir où résidait un de leur professeur, attira leur attention. Ils s'amusèrent à entendre des petits bruits qui laissaient à penser que deux jeunes avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. EJ fit signe à Roy de prendre son air outré et moralisateur avant de mettre leurs mains sur la poignée.

- A trois... murmura EJ.

- Un... Deux... Trois ! S'exclama Roy en ouvrant la porte avec vigueur.

Leurs sourires moqueurs s'en allèrent très vite pour se remplacer par de la stupeur mêlée à de l'indignation. Il y avait certes un adolescent mais ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien d'innocent vu la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

- Bah mon cochon... Pouffa de rire Roy... avant de sortir de la salle, mort de rire.

- JAYE! MAIS... MAIS... C'EST... C'EST DEGOUTANT! Hurla EJ.

- EJ... sors s'il te plait... pesta le Gryffondor en cachant le visage et surtout le corps de sa partenaire de jeux.

- Je rêve... soupira la lionne. Je rêve... Je rêve... Je rêve... Répéta t-elle en fermant la porte.

- Remets-toi EJ... On savait bien qu'il avait déjà une certaine expérience...

- Mais quand même... avec... avec... avec...

- Oui EJ... avec elle... certes... Elle avait l'air assez consentante non?

- MAIS ROY ELLE A AU MOINS 15 ANS DE PLUS QUE LUI! ELLE EST DE MA FAMILLE MAIS SURTOUT C'EST ... C'EST ... C'EST NOTRE PROFESSEUR!

**190. Quelques minutes qui feront la différence**

Les deux amants sortirent de la salle sans savoir comment réagir face à la situation. Roy était partagé entre le rire, l'admiration et le dégoût alors qu'EJ survolait les abîmes du désespoir.

Le malaise était très pesant à ce moment là. Personne n'osait être le premier à aborder le sujet. EJ s'était assise par terre comme si elle touchait le fond et Roy se tenait contre le mur à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Gabrielle Delacour, en personne responsable et logiquement adulte, rompit le silence.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon de discuter de tout ça dans mon bureau...

- Discuter? Il me semble que c'était pas vraiment ce que vous étiez en train de faire tous les deux! Pesta EJ en donnant la dernière goutte d'eau à Roy pour le noyer dans l'hilarité la plus totale. Oh la ferme Roy! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Jaye se tape une prof et toi tu rigoles!

- Hé EJ... modère tes paroles s'il te plait! Grogna Jaye. Je ne me "tape" pas mon professeur... Gabrielle est moi sommes des adultes et nous nous aimons! Et ce que vous avez découvert ne doit pas sortir de ce couloir!

- Adultes? Mais tu ne l'es que depuis 24 heures même pas, Jaye! Et viens pas me faire gober que vous avez attendu que tu sois majeur! J'y crois pas une minute!

- La vie privée des gens ne sont pas tes affaires EJ! S'indigna son ami.

- Ca, je lui ai déjà fait remarquer, essaya de dire Roy avant de reprendre de plus belle.

- ROY CA SUFFIT!

- Oh mais ce n'est pas si grave EJ! Je vais finir par croire tes soeurs quand elles disent que tu vois le mal partout! Argumenta Roy qui tentait de retrouver son sérieux.

- C'est interdit! Un professeur ne doit pas avoir de relation in...in...in...

- Intime, continua Roy

- ... intime, balbutia EJ avant de reprendre sa tirade, avec un de ses élèves!

- Elle a raison Jaye, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée... je n'aurais jamais du... balbutia Gabrielle Delacour.

- Du quoi? Ecouter ton coeur? On est attirés l'un vers l'autre... je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire! On a essayé d'y résister mais on n'a pas pu... Tu as aussi le droit au bonheur ma belle... répondit Jaye en caressant le visage de Gabrielle. Je t'aime Gaby...

- Ecoeurant... soupira EJ... en faisant semblant de vomir...

- EJ... s'indigna Roy... Moi je trouve ça mignon...

- Ecoeurant... écoeurant... écoeurant... Répéta la jeune rousse.

- Ecoutez... je vous demande de garder ça pour vous. Nous aurions des problèmes si vous parliez de tout ça au directeur. Je vous le répète, nous savons ce que nous faisons...

- Ok Jaye... je... je ferais en sorte qu'EJ ferme sa grande gueule...

- Héééé! Protesta la Gryffondor avant que Roy ne l'embrasse.

- Chut, j'ai dit! Se moqua Roy.

- EJ... je sais que c'est assez étrange... mais c'est la première fois que l'amour frappe à ma porte EJ... argumenta son professeur, avec une voix plus que douce.

- Ca ira professeur Delacour... je lui ferais entendre raison... répondit Roy en serrant une EJ choquée dans ses bras.

- Merci Roy... Termina Jaye avant de s'en aller avec son amante vers les appartements de celle-ci.

- On ne va quand même pas rester sans rien faire? S'indigna EJ une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus à portée de vue.

- Ils s'aiment EJ... Tu veux y faire quoi?

- Je ne sais pas mais... mais... enfin Roy... ce n'est pas "naturel"!

- "Naturel"? Parce que pour toi, l'amour doit avoir un modèle commun pour tous? EJ... L'amour se fout des conventions... Il est là, et c'est tout... Regarde le professeur Lupin et Tonks... ou bien les parents de Bayron! Si tout s'expliquait EJ... la vie serait franchement ennuyeuse! Maintenant, laissons-les faire leur chemin... C'est leur choix...

- Tu oublies ma soeur... Elle a le béguin pour lui...

- Tu ne lui dis rien... Jaye n'allait sûrement pas aller au bal avec le professeur Delacour... Et puis, sait-on jamais... Sinon... on en était où nous deux?

- Roy! Tu ne penses qu'à ça! S'indigna EJ pendant que Roy s'attaquait à son cou.

- On va pas les laisser gâcher notre journée quand même! Protesta le jeune homme.

- Désolée mais rien que d'y penser... je revois la tante de Yacinthe en train de... Je peux même pas le dire... S'indigna EJ...

- Justement, je peux te changer ta vision des choses... je suis sûr que tu préfèreras la mienne... rétorqua le jeune homme avec une voix sensuelle.

- Roy... N'y pense même pas! On rentre!

- Mais EJ! Mon coeur! Protesta le Gryffondor en rattrapant sa lionne.

Il était maintenant presque vingt heures. Les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient théoriquement dans leurs chambres. C'était également l'heure à laquelle Hermione Weasley arrivait chez Fleur et Bill pour récupérer ses deux dernières.

- Bonsoir Fleur! Alors comment ça a été aujourd'hui?

- J'ai connu mieux Hermione... Sirius Junior a massacré la belle chevelure de Katline. J'espère que Drago va arriver avant que Ginny ne voit ça... Sinon je pense qu'elle va me retirer la garde de sa fille avant d'aller menacer son gendre de représailles... S'exclama Fleur tout en refermant sa porte d'entrée, en vain.

- Des menaces? Ironisa Drago qui venait juste d'arriver. Je suppose que je les dois à mon cher second... ajouta t-il tout en se retournant face à la rue... se sentant observé.

- Dis... Ca te dérangerait d'entrer et de refermer ma porte... Je te signale qu'on est en plein hiver... et qu'il fait froid! Pesta Fleur qui tentait à nouveau de fermer sa porte.

- Pardon... s'excusa Drago en inspectant à nouveau les alentours du quartier d'un oeil suspect.

Un Plop assez discret mais significatif fit sursauter deux ombres dissimulées dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

- Bella... Tu m'as fait peur voyons... Ils auraient pu t'entendre... Drago vient tout juste de fermer la porte...

- Elle est arrivée? Demanda froidement la femme.

- Non, pas encore mais Drago et l'autre sang de bourbe sont encore à l'intérieur.

- Ils sortent, fit remarquer une troisième voix d'une manière soumise et peureuse.

- Très bien... commenta Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Attention, Monsieur Malefoy Junior nous fixe... murmura l'homme paniqué. Il va nous voir... Il va nous voir... Il va nous voir, répéta t-il

- Mais non sale rat... Il ne nous a pas vu... Et arrête de faire ce truc dégueulasse avec tes mains, ça m'agace! Pesta la dernière arrivée. Et toi, arrête de le fixer comme ça... Réprimenda t-elle en direction de l'autre femme.

- C'est plus fort que moi Bella... Je fais tout ça pour lui... soupira la deuxième femme.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va tellement apprécier ta marque d'affection...

- Elle arrive... Elle arrive... Elle arrive... Signala le petit homme courbé par le temps.

- Très bien... nous aurons donc sept minutes pour agir, se félicita la brune. Plus qu'il nous en faut... Très bien, partons!

A quelques mètres d'eux, Ginny venait à son tour chercher sa fille qui étudiait avec le reste de ses cousins chez Fleur depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle s'excusa de son retard à sa belle-soeur.

- Il y a tellement de travail au journal.

- A ce point? S'étonna Fleur.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment... MAIS... MA FILLE! SES CHEVEUX! FLEUR! QUE S'EST-IL PASSE? Hurla Ginny en voyant sa fille arriver, les cheveux coupés maladroitement.

- Ils ont voulu jouer aux indiens... Le temps que je comprenne en quoi consistait le jeu, la pauvre avait été stalquepée.

- Ma pauvre chérie... maman va t'arranger ça... consola Ginny.

- Oh maman... Ils repousseront hein? Ils repousseront vite? Dorian revient dans deux jours... Ils repousseront hein? Maman s'il te plait... pleurnicha la jeune fille avant de se blottir contre sa mère...

- (Soupire)... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Mais avant, j'ai une petite discussion à avoir avec un blondinet.


	23. chapitre 191 à 200

-1**191. Que le bal commence !**

Les portes de Poudlard étaient grandes ouvertes en ce soir de 23 décembre. Le château brillait de toute sa splendeur et Harry avait remercié Hermione pour lui avoir révélé tous les secrets de cet endroit ensorcelant. De nombreux carrosses avançaient à l'entrée et des personnalités entraient, rivalisant avec des tenues plus belles les unes que les autres. Les plus jeunes élèves, malheureusement interdits de soirée, hormis ceux invités par des plus grands, s'agglutinaient pour voir ce défilé de célébrités. Mais leur attention fut plus concentrée sur les différents joueurs de Quidditch de la ligue qui faisaient acte de présence. Les jeunes demoiselles s'extasièrent à l'arrivée du plus en vue du moment. Les jeunes Gryffondors jaloux pestèrent et répliquèrent que Potter lui réglera son compte lors d'une prochaine rencontre.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, seules les filles étaient encore en train de se préparer. Bayron n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts particuliers et Dorian le martelait pour mettre au moins une cravate.

- Oh mais vous me souler... je n'ai pas envie, un point c'est tout!

- La pauvre Kate va se faire belle pour toi... et voilà comment tu la remercies?

- Attends, il est pas si moche que ça non plus protesta Roy. Pour la peine... commença t-il à dire en enlevant sa cravate...

- Ca c'est un ami! S'enthousiasma Bayron

- Attends qu'EJ voit ça... pesta Dorian

- Elle pourra dire ce qu'elle...(soupire) un ange... balbutia Roy en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Quoi un ange? Demanda Dorian en le prenant pour un fou en sursit.

- EJ est un ange... soupira t-il avant d'aller rejoindre les filles qui descendaient à leur tour dans la salle commune.

- Ouah... EJ... s'exclama Bayron... Tu es... divine... ajouta t-il en détaillant la robe évasée de couleur ivoire avec des reflets roses de sa cousine.

- Mon coeur... Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue et la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée EJ... je... Je t'aime, murmura Roy avant d'embrasser son ange avec passion.

- Je t'aime aussi Roy... Tu es très élégant toi aussi, répondit EJ avant de tilter sur un détail. Ta cravate? C'est une option? S'indigna sa cavalière tout en provoquant le rire de son petit ami.

- Non... c'est de la solidarité envers ton cousin... Mais elle est dans ma poche... au cas où...

- Bon on y va? Demanda Bayron. Dorian... Laisse Aly respirer tu veux... se moqua le jeune homme en regardant son cousin embrasser sa copine plus que de raison.

- Va donc chercher ta cavalière toi et laisse nous tranquille! Si tu es si jaloux que ça... fais-en part à Kate! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle sera ravie de s'occuper des tiennes... de lèvres!

- Ca ira, merci... pesta Bayron en ouvrant le tableau de leur salle commune afin de descendre dans le grand hall.

Apparemment ils étaient les derniers à descendre de la tour vu que de nombreux Gryffondors attendaient en bas des escaliers, dont Grace et Edward Lewis. La coïncidence ou le destin avaient voulu que son costume soit accordé à la tenue de la poursuiveuse. Les jumelles, qui attendaient également que leurs gentlemans fassent leurs apparitions, taquinaient la cadette sur sa tenue un peu osée pour son âge. Hannah était sur le point de prendre une photo pour la montrer à son père mais EJ l'en dissuada sur le champ avec son regard habituel d'aînée prête les dévorer.

- Tu vois qu'elle te va bien cette robe... se félicita EJ. Tu es très belle Grace...

- Je confirme, intervint Jaye qui arrivait par derrière. Me feriez-vous l'honneur... commença t-il à dire en tendant son bras à la jeune fille.

- Avec grand plaisir monsieur Downey.

EJ regarda la scène avec le plus grand des dégoûts. Son ami ne méritait pas sa soeur et il avait pas intérêt à la coller de très prêt durant le bal. Elle se chargerait de lui rappeler, au quel cas, ce qu'il faisait avec une certaine blonde quelques jours plus tôt... Roy vint la rejoindre très rapidement et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu te rappelles notre premier bal?

- Non... répondit froidement EJ.

- Comment ça non?

- Je plaisante Roy... bien sûr je m'en souviens...

- Bon... hé bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je te révèle un tout, mais vraiment tout petit mensonge...

- Mensonge? S'interrogea EJ en pensant déjà au pire.

- Tu aurais gagné le pari... si... si je n'avais pas menacé tous tes soupirants de représailles...

- Quoi? Tu plaisantes j'espère!

- Malheureusement non... tu avais pas mal de succès à l'époque... j'ai dû me montrer persuasif...

- On peut dire que lorsque tu veux quelque chose toi... se moqua EJ avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Demanda Roy surprit.

- Non... j'ai vraiment passé une superbe soirée ce jour là...

- Vraiment? Se demanda Roy en repensant à la baffe de sa vie.

- Oui... vraiment... surtout quand... enfin avant que je...

- EJ... tu recommences à bafouiller... se moqua le Gryffondor.

- (Soupire)... Surtout quand tu m'as embrassé... et puis... on est bien maintenant tous les deux non?

- Le mieux du monde... Miss Weasley... puis-je vous inviter à rejoindre la salle de bal?

- Volontiers monsieur Garner, répondit-elle en le saluant de la tête.

Tous les couples étaient déjà dans la grande salle et Bayron pesta vainement sur eux de le laisser seul comme une vieille chaussette. Kate n'était pas là pour le moment et il se demandait bien où elle pouvait être... Mais à peine s'était-il posé la question qu'il la vit arriver.

- Par Merlin... se dit-il tout haut tellement ce qu'il pouvait voir l'estomaquait.

- Bonsoir Bayron, fit Kate Fisher en s'avançant vers lui.

- Bonsoir... tu es magnifique dans cette robe...

- Merci... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop... habillé... se demanda t-elle en se regardant, peu sûre d'elle.

- Non, tu es parfaite...

- On y va?

- Attends... s'empressa de dire Bayron en sortant sa baguette et prononçant une formule apprise dans ses cours de botanique de l'année précédente. Tiens... reprit-il en lui donnant une rose rouge... Comme ça, elle ira parfaitement avec la couleur de ta robe.

- Merci, rougit-elle.

Lorsque Bayron et Kate entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent naturellement stupéfaits par la décoration qu'avait finalement bien agencée Yacinthe. Son regard cherchait les autres héritiers mais tous étaient plus ou moins éparpillés dans la salle. A la vue de ses parents, il y conduisit Kate afin de la présenter et surtout pour les saluer. Sa mère sourit à la cavalière de son fils et son père fit un très conventionnel bonsoir. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table en attendant que les autres les rejoignent. Bayron pouffa de rire lorsque Kate lui fit signe de regarder dans la direction de Roy et EJ. Il y avait Grace et surtout Jaye en grande conversation avec Ron Weasley, le père des deux rouquines. Le pauvre recevait les directives que Ron pensait également bon de rappeler à Roy. Pour ne pas vexer Grace, Jaye ne révéla pas au père de celle-ci qu'il n'avait aucune intention envers elle et supporta les recommandations sans broncher.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Kate avait certes une des plus belles robes de la soirée mais celle de Dakota la rendait encore plus majestueuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Bayron s'en voulu de penser cela alors que Meredith ruminait dans sa chambre, seule, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dakota le hantait toujours. Et pas que lui apparemment. Elle se dirigea vers ses parents et son père semblait très heureux de la revoir. Bayron se surprit à être jaloux de son père quand celui-ci lui fit un baise main des plus séducteur. Il était évident que les dernières vacances avait rapprocher Dakota de sa famille, surtout avec les fiançailles. Il aurait tant voulu les rejoindre et rire avec eux. Mais il ne valait mieux pas.

- Bayron? Bayron, dis tu m'écoutes? Essaya de dire Kate qui ne semblait pas avoir l'attention de son cavalier.

- Hein?

- Je te disais que le directeur vient d'entrer dans la salle mais que je ne vois pas sa femme.

- D'après Dorian, elle a beaucoup de travail à la rédaction du journal... elle doit venir un peu plus tard. Ah... voilà les autres... soupira Bayron de soulagement, vu qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à dire à la poursuiveuse.

- Alors les tourtereaux... vous vous amusez bien? demanda Dorian en mettant volontairement son neveu mal à l'aise.

C'est alors que Harry fit un signe au musicien de commencer une musique d'introduction puis fit son traditionnel discours de bienvenue. Il remercia les préfets en chef de l'école pour avoir si bien organisé la soirée et invita tous les convives à profiter du bal. Un apéritif dînatoire apparut au centre des tables rondes et toutes les personnes présentes en profitèrent pleinement.

Si bien que nul ne remarqua l'absence du directeur, de sa fille et son gendre à leur table quelques minutes plus tard...

**192. La malédiction des Potter**

Ginny restait inconsolable dans les bras de son mari quand Drago et Lily arrivèrent dans la pièce réservée aux invités. Harry leur répéta ce qui venait de ce passer avec beaucoup de difficultés tellement il était lui aussi affecté. Drago devint livide et le masque légendaire des Malefoy s'installa sur son visage pour essayer de cacher ses sentiments de doute et de peine.

- On préviens les enfants? Demanda Lily très émue.

- Non Lily... Laissons les s'amuser... Ils le saurons bien assez tôt... Autant qu'ils profitent encore un peu de l'innocence de ce si merveilleux fête qu'est noël, ironisa Drago.

- Sommes-nous maudit? Balbutia Ginny entre deux pleures.

- Mon coeur... soupira Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre.

- Toi, je ne sais pas, mais il est clair que Potter si... ajouta Drago en regardant son beau-père avec rancoeur..

- Drago... s'indigna Lily.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, quand on voit le destins de ses parents, le sien, le tien Lily, celui de Bayron qui est son petit-fils et maintenant ...

- Maintenant quoi? Coupa Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans la salle avec Ron.

Alors qu'Harry expliquait à ses amis le sujet de conversation qui les perturbaient tant, l'orchestre se donnait dans tous les styles, variant les temps de valses, les temps des rocks ou ceux des slows pour ne pas vexer les différentes générations présentes. Bien sur, les danseurs variaient suivant la musique. A la table des héritiers, l'ambiance était à son comble menée par un Roy des plus hilare. Lewis était légèrement mal à l'aise et n'osait pas décrocher un mot. Il était placé entre Dawn et EJ et à chaque fois qu'une de ses jambes frôlaient sans le faire exprès, ou peut-être un peu finalement, celle de sa voisine de droite, celle-ci devenait maladroite avec son verre d'eau. La nappe fut trempée au moins cinq fois dans la soirée. Dawn avait repéré le petit manège contrairement à Roy et, excédée, elle se leva pour aller se chercher une boisson plus corsée qu'un jus de citrouille pour se calmer.

- Dawn?

- Oh salut Jim... répondit la Gryffondor arrivée au buffet.

- Ton cavalier t'a abandonnée? Demanda le Serdaigle de septième année qui faisait également partie de l'équipe de Dakota en post de goal.

- Oh... heu... hé bien... j'avais une petite soif et... balbutia Dawn.

- Si j'avais été ton cavalier, tu n'aurais pas eu à te lever... Lewis manque totalement de correction.

- Et toi, tu ne manques par contre pas d'air... intervint l'intéresser qui avait vu l'approche de son ancien rival sportif.

- Tiens, Lewis... Je me demandais déjà comment une fille tel que Dawn avait pu accepter ta proposition mais là, j'avoue que je ne cherche même plus à comprendre... Il faudrait demander au directeur de faire quelques cours de convenances à certain élèves de Poudlard... Tu en aurais bien besoin par exemple.

- La ferme Olivers... et va donc t'occuper de la tienne de cavalière.

- Mais c'est ce que je faisais, j'allais lui apporter une bierreaubeurre... moi...

- Oh... mais quel gentleman monsieur Olivers... félicitation... ironisa Lewis.

- Viens dehors cinq minutes et tu vas voir ce que le gentleman est capable de faire quand il remet sa cape de sorcier...

- Bon ça va tous les deux... Allez viens Lewis... j'ai envie de danser! Mentit Dawn pour calmer la situation gênante.

Elle l'emmena son cavalier au centre de la salle et l'obligea à mettre ses mains sur ses hanches vu que celui-ci préférait retourner donner le dernier mot au Serdaigle. Lewis capitula et soupira tout en se calmant.

- Désolé... murmura Lewis.

- Tu peux l'être... répondit Dawn.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller avec lui au bal.

- Effectivement... au moins, il n'aurait pas draguer sa voisine de table... lui...

- Dawn... soupira t-il en ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Oui, moi c'est Dawn et pas EJ... c'est à Dawn que tu as demandé d'aller au bal, pas EJ et en ce moment c'est avec Dawn que tu danses et pas EJ. Maintenant si pour toi ces paroles sont une révélation... Je t'en pris... va donc tenter ta chance avec EJ... Mais, je serais toi, je me méfierais du pseudo comique qui lui sert de copain, il fait presque 1m80 et l'entraînement de Quidditch qui te fait défaut lui réussit plutôt bien! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va la rejoindre! Tente ta chance! S'énerva t-elle.

- Dawn... je sais très bien que tu n'es pas EJ. Ecoute, essayons de passer une bonne soirée...

- Oh mais désolée d'être une si mauvaise compagnie que tu sois obligé "d'essayer" de passer une bonne soirée!

- Tu n'es pas obliger de t'emporter comme ça Dawn... J'ai pas envie que tout le monde nous regarde!

- Oh parce que maintenant, tu as honte d'être avec moi? Mais c'est pas moi qui ai invité l'autre que je saches !s'exclama la Gryffondor

- Dawn, tu vas te taire s'il te plait? Rétorqua Lewis qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- ME TAIRE? MAIS TU ME PREND POUR QUI? UNE DE CES POUFSOUFFLES QUI BAVENT DEVANT DORIAN QUAND IL PASSE? Hurla t-elle, attirant ainsi les regards des danseurs voisins.

- Dawn... Ca suffit... murmura Lewis en souriant timidement à ses voisins de pistes.

- JE NE SUIS PAS... commença à dire Dawn avant d'être coupée par Lewis.

Ne sachant plus comment la calmer, une seule idée lui vint en tête. La faire taire... d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et la seul qu'il trouva sur le moment c'était de l'embrasser avec fougue. A sa grande surprise, Dawn y répondit avec aucune modération.

- Hé! Regarder au centre! S'exclama Roy mort de rire.

- Oula... Ca chauffe! Rigola Bayron avant de sentir une main se poser sur la sienne et se retourner pour regarder Kate aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Et pas que sur la piste de danse, commenta une EJ moqueuse en surprenant la scène qui se déroulait en face d'elle.

- Allez mon coeur... on va se rappeler des souvenirs... murmura Roy au creux de l'oreille de sa voisine avant de se lever pour l'emmener danser.

- Tous les souvenirs? Se moqua EJ.

- Tous sauf un... si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Ma main manque un peu d'entraînement...

- Je vais lui donner d'autres exercices ce soir si tu le souhaite... j'ai repérer un petit endroit qui...

- Heu... vous êtes pas trop discret là... s'indigna Dorian.

- Jaloux! Rigola Roy en amenant EJ au centre de la salle.

- Tout à fait, répondit doucement Dorian en regardant Aly.

- Ca pourrait s'arranger... chuchota la Gryffondor...

- Hein? S'étonna Dorian

- Je disais qu'on pouvait éventuellement faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus jaloux de Roy...

- Tu es sérieuse Aly? Répondit-il un peu plus fort.

- Chut... S'indigna Aly... Et ma réputation de fille modèle alors...

- J'ai de quoi la ruiner là... se moqua Dorian.

- Si tu parles... je retire ma proposition!

- Du chantage maintenant? Eh bien miss MacGregor, c'est du joli!

- Encore un mot monsieur Potter... et je renvois ce que j'ai commander...

- Et qu'est ce que tu as commandé? Demanda Dorian d'une voix séductrice et curieuse.

- Pour le savoir, il faut qu'on retourne dans notre chambre... où il y a personne en ce moment...

- Aly! S'indigna faussement Dorian.

- A prendre où à laisser monsieur Potter! Susurra Aly à l'oreille de Dorian tout en l'embrassant.

- Heu... Tu viens danser Aly? Demanda t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende qu'ils quittaient la table.

- Avec plaisir Dorian... A plus tard vous deux! Répondit-elle en direction de Bayron et Kate.

N'ayant rien d'autres à faire, Bayron les suivit du regard et comprit très rapidement qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas sur la piste mais plutôt vers les portes de la salle et s'éclipser tel des amants en fuite. Bayron en sourit et souhaita intérieurement une bonne soirée à son cousin.

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu? Demanda Kate

- Oh...heu... rien... Il serait peut-être temps que je t'invite à danser non?

- J'aimerais beaucoup oui...

- Allez viens... Allons montrer que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor n'est pas excellent uniquement que sur un terrain...

Bayron et Kate passait un bon moment à danser. Au moins, il n'avait pas à lui parler et la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux lui garantissait le contrôle de la situation. Un peu plus loin, Roy et EJ profitait de la soirée sans se soucier du reste du monde, appréciant chaque pas de danse dans les bras de l'autres. De l'autre côté de la piste, Dawn et Lewis n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux et suivaient le rythme de la musique. De nombreuses questions occupaient leurs esprits mais il était sur que ces baisers avaient su fermer le claper de la Gryffondor.

**193. L'objet de ses pensées**

La fin de soirée approchant, de nombreux invités avaient déjà prit congés et seul les élèves les plus en formes tenaient la piste de danse enflammée. EJ et Roy se défoulaient avec Grace et Jaye alors que Dawn et Lewis étaient retournés à la table des héritiers où Bayron subissait patiemment la conversation de sa cavalière. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il détestait autant le Quidditch. Même les théories d'EJ étaient plus passionnante que la leçon d'histoire du sport que Kate lui récitait religieusement. Il décida qu'il était tant pour lui de mettre un terme à cette mascarade et de faire une tentative de retraite.

- Kate... écoute, je suis fatigué... je vais monter me coucher...

- Quoi? Déjà? Mais il est à peine minuit!

- Je sais, mais demain nous rentrons chez nous pour les vacances et j'aimerais prendre un peu de force avant de revoir mes frères.

- Oh... ils sont si terribles que ça?

- Apparemment, affirma Dawn qui avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer quelques mois plutôt. J'en entends souvent parler de ces deux là...

- Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais épuisant... Je suis désolé Kate... Mais tu peux rester si tu veux... C'est pas parce que je monte que tu dois également le faire.

- Je ne vais pas rester seul ici... soupira Kate.

- Je suis là! S'exclama Dawn sans voir la tête assez énervée de son cavalier.

- Oui mais...

- Pas de mais Kate... de toute manière, ils ne vont plus passer de valse maintenant... Allez viens, on va aller danser toute les deux... entre filles! S'enthousiasma l'autre poursuiveuse.

- Mais Dawn? S'indigna en vain Lewis...

- Désolé Ed... dit Bayron en les regardant partir.

- Oh, c'est pas grave... de toute manière j'ai bien compris le message...

- Elle avait l'air assez ... bien... avec toi quand vous dansiez non?

- Tellement bien qu'elle ne prend plus le risque que je veuille la faire taire...

- Dawn est un peu sauvage au début mais elle est pas insensible tu sais...

- Bref... Je crois que de toute évidence, je ne suis pas très doué avec les femmes... contrairement à d'autre d'ailleurs, reprit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il y a des fois où je préférais être à ta place tu vois... Bon sur ce... je m'enfuis avant qu'elle revienne. Embrasse Dawn pour moi... ah heu... non... enfin... souhaite lui bonne nuit quoi...

- Ok et bonne nuit Bayron à toi aussi

- Salut Ed, répondit Bayron en s'en allant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, EJ et Roy arrivèrent à table, fatigués de leur endurance et s'étonnèrent de voir Lewis seul. Roy lui proposa d'aller rejoindre Bayron et d'aller se coucher. EJ accepta sans qu'il ai eu besoin d'insister. En arrivant dans le hall du grand escalier, EJ remarqua que celui qui devait monter vers la tour de Gryffondor était orienté vers le troisième étages. Hors Lewis venait de dire que Bayron venait juste de partir pour se diriger dans leur chambre.

- Un élève a dû passer après lui, fit Roy pressé de rejoindre son lit.

- Personne est sorti de la salle entre Bayron et nous... Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu les emprunter en si peu de temps...

- EJ... tu es parano... Bayron est dans notre chambre, j'en suis persuadé!

- Et moi je te dis que personne était avant nous et que les escaliers vont vers les appartements de...

- EJ... Arrête... Fiche-lui la paix ok?

- Non... je... je veux en avoir le coeur net!

- Si tu débarque dans sa chambre et qu'il n'y ai pas... elle va pas apprécier... et je dirais même, s'il y est... elle appréciera encore moins...

- Je dois savoir...

- EJ! ATTENDS! Cria Roy excédé par le caractère de feu de sa petite femme.

EJ emprunta les escaliers dont Roy aurait bien aimé qu'ils n'en fassent cette fois-ci encore qu'à leur tête mais c'est celle d'EJ qu'il dût suivre. Couloirs après couloirs, EJ étaient déterminée à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle avait des doutes qui devaient êtes dissipés. Trop d'indices la menaient à cette conclusion qui lui donnait des frissons de dégoûts et rien ne s'était arrangé lorsqu'elle avait surprit Jaye et son professeur quelques jours plutôt. Une silhouette était maintenant à quelques mètre et EJ ralentit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle le montra du doigt à Roy et il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de Bayron. Il demanda de nouveau à EJ de repartir et de le laisser mener sa vie comme il l'entendait mais la lionne de Gryffondor ne voulait rien entendre. Tel un espion en mission, elle suivait pas à pas son cousin vers une destination qu'elle avait effectivement bien devinée, la chambre de Meredith Blake.

- Regarde, il frappe à sa porte ! S'indigna EJ.

- Il va peut-être tout simplement lui parler...

- A minuit?

- C'est peut-être urgent... j'en sais rien moi! Murmura Roy.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin et Meredith, en petite tenue, embrassa passionnément Bayron avant même qu'il puisse lui dire bonsoir. Une fois qu'ils reprirent leurs respirations, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre en parfaite féline en chasse et referma la porte.

- Parler hein? Reprit EJ écoeurée.

- Parfois, j'aimerais avoir raison EJ... et surtout que tu ai tord... Bon... je crois que tu as ce que tu voulais non? Alors rentrons...

- Attends... ils vont... Enfin tu as vu dans quelle tenue elle était quand même... je ne vais pas laisser mon cousin dans ses griffes!

- Il avait l'air parfaitement consentant et si tu veux mon avis... ça ne doit pas être la première fois...

EJ ne releva pas la remarque de son petit ami et préféra repartir ruminer sa colère dans son coin. Bayron n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, elle avait promit de rien dire pour Jaye mais Bayron, c'était hors de question de rester muette. Meredith lui avait attiré que des problèmes et elle se devait de protéger son cousin même contre lui-même.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil avaient beaucoup de mal à pénétrer à travers les rideaux de la chambre des héritiers. Il fut à peu près 10h quand les premiers étirements se firent entendre. Jaye se leva pour prendre un bon bain relaxant en essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour entrer dans la salle de bain mais il réveilla tout de même EJ. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait faire la grasse matinée, elle pesta quelques secondes d'en être privée. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea sur la point des pieds jusqu'au lit de Roy qui fut heureux de l'accueillir dans ses bras. Au passage, elle vit une Aly blottit dans ceux de Dorian, ce qui la fit sourire, et un Bayron la tête à moitié recouverte par sa couverture, ce qui lui coupa direct l'envie de sourire.

Tous furent prêts vers midi. Les élèves commençaient à se dire au revoir dans la salle commune. Lewis était retranché dans un coin de la salle et regardait Dawn saluer Kate et les autres filles de leurs générations. Dawn le vit d'un coin de l'oeil et ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille ne s'était pas reproduit au cours de la soirée et la distance entre eux ne s'étaient qu'accentué depuis. Dorian et Aly furent les derniers à descendre de la chambre et le premier sentit une certaine absence chez son cousin. Bayron regardait à travers la fenêtre en attendant qu'un adulte de la famille ne viennent les chercher. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il se sentait perdu.

- Oh Bayron! Je te parles! Répéta Dorian juste à côté de lui.

- Désolé... je...

- Tu étais ailleurs, ça je l'avais compris. Je te demandais si tu étais prêts? Il va être l'heure...

- Oui... c'est bon je le suis...

- Tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde?

- Oui... soupira t-il.

- Oh vraiment? Demanda EJ avec sournoiserie.

- EJ... non... s'il te plait... Supplia Roy

- Oui vraiment! Répliqua Bayron avec conviction.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais... tu as fait tes adieux hier soir...

- EJ... insista Roy

- Que veux-tu dire par là EJ? Questionna Bayron piqué au vif.

- Veux-tu vraiment que je m'explique devant tout le monde?

- EJ... ça suffis maintenant, protesta Roy.

- Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire Roy !S'écria EJ avant de se retourner vers son cousin. Alors Bayron... Elle a quoi de plus que les autres pour pouvoir t'attirer dans ses filets tel une vulgaire mouche? Hein? Elle est si bonne que ça au lit? C'est un bon coup c'est ça? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse?

- EJ CA SUFFIS! S'écria Roy qui voyait la scène dégénérer.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous? Demanda Dorian qui commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions.

- Oh mais de la seule et unique Meredith Blake, cher cousin! Répondit EJ avec un sourire narquois.

- BLAKE? S'exclama Dorian avant de regarder Bayron dans le blanc des yeux. TU AS REMIS CA AVEC BLAKE? Hurla t-il en provoquant ainsi des nombreux commentaires parmi les Gryffondor encore restant dans la salle.

- On peut dire qu'elle sait y faire celle-là! La pauvre malheureuse qui réclame son héro... ajouta EJ avant de se prendre une gifle de Bayron.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça,EJ. Oui, je sors effectivement avec Meredith et j'adore être avec elle. Mais je dois te remercier parce qu'il est clair maintenant que je ne vais plus avoir peur de me cacher et je me vais faire un plaisir de l'embrasser quand tu passeras juste devant moi! Répliqua Bayron en colère.

- Bayron! Menaça Roy... Ne t'avise plus jamais de la frapper. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle sur ta vie privée mais ça ne t'autorise pas de la gifler!

- C'est pas une fille pour toi Bayron, murmura EJ choquée par le geste de son cousin...

- Il me semble que je suis le mieux placé pour décider qui est bien pour moi! Grogna t-il. Ecoute, EJ... c'est ma vie privée... ne t'en mêle pas c'est tout... et... excuse moi pour... Roy a raison... je n'aurais pas du...

- Je t'aurais prévenu en tout cas... murmura EJ avant de partir vexée de la salle commune suivit de très près par Dorian, Aly et Roy.

Bayron fut le dernier à quitter la salle commune. Il descendit sans se presser jusqu'au hall d'entrée et à la vue d'un Dorian effondré dans les bras de sa mère et une EJ vraiment pâle à deux doigt de se sentir mal... Bayron sentit son coeur s'arrêter... Une seule question martelait sa tête... "Qui?"

**194. Le souvenirs le plus douloureux de sa vie**

Le retour au 12 square Grimmaurd fut pénible pour tous. Roy avait demandé à rester avec EJ et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, Ron accepta tout naturellement. Il en fut de même pour Aly qui obtient l'autorisation de sa marraine sans difficulté. Dawn et Jaye demandèrent à être tenus au courant à la moindre information et Bayron le leur promis. Celui-ci chercha quelqu'un du regard mais ils semblaient vraiment les derniers sorciers présent à Poudlard. Il fut déçu.

La maison des Potter étaient envahis d'aurors qui questionnaient Ginny sans prendre vraiment de gants. Dorian le n'accepta pas et s'énerva sur eux pour qu'il laisse sa mère tranquille. Harry fut du même avis et trouva une solution pour que les aurors aient des réponses précises tout en soulageant sa femme, la pensine. Entre deux pleures, Ginny pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et s'enleva le souvenir le plus douloureux de sa vie.

L'auror chargé de l'enquête se positionna devant la coupe au liquide lumineux et mouvementé et se laissa porter vers les révélations.

Ginny arriva dans le salon de sa maison par le réseau de cheminette. Elle semblait ravie d'en sortir tout en se dépoussiérant. Elle pesta sur son mari qui n'avait toujours pas arranger le système en ajoutant un sort de propreté dessus et prit la direction de sa porte d'entrer. Elle traversa la rue et longea le trottoir de droite pour se rendre chez sa belle-soeur. Elle était toute aussi rapide dans ses pas et regardait sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Il était évident qu'elle était pressée. Elle se retourna vers des buissons qui s'agitaient sans qu'il y ai le moindre vent et entendit un miaulement assez peu habituel. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, faute de temps et continua sa route avec plus de vigueur. Elle arriva enfin devant le perron de la porte de Fleur Weasley, visiblement entre ouverte... Son coeur fit un bond et une intuition des plus noires s'installa en elle.

Ginny ouvrit la porte le plus doucement que possible afin de ne pas révéler sa présence, sortit sa baguette après s'être débarrassé d'un manteau imposant. L'adrénaline que provoquait la rapidité du battement de son coeur l'inhibât de toute peur pour elle-même. Elle pouvait entendre Fleur supplier et pleurer mais une autre personne reprit sa besogne.

- Oh mais pourquoi arrêterais-je? ENDOLORIS! Lança Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny n'attendit plus une minute. En tant qu'ancien auror de formation, qu'elle avait entretenue durant les enquête qu'elle menait avec Hermione pour le NewsWeek, ses réflexes défensives étaient encore assez bons.

- EXPELLIARMUS! Fit Ginny en direction de l'ancienne mangemort.

La brune fut projetée en arrière avec beaucoup de force, cassant au passage la petite table de salon et tous les bibelots poussiéreux et inutiles qu'il y avait dessus. Ginny aida Fleur à se relever et celle-ci se mit à prononcer des mots déchirants qu'une mère avait du mal à accepter.

- Je suis tellement désolée Ginny... j'ai tout essayer... Je suis tellement désolée...

- Ou est Katline?

- Je suis tellement désolée... Elles m'ont prise par surprise... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma baguette... Je la range toujours pour pas que les enfants la prennent et jouent avec... J'ai pas eu le temps, Ginny, je suis désolée...

- OU EST MA FILLE, FLEUR? Hurla Ginny à la fois énervée et terrifiée d'une réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà au fond d'elle.

- Ta fille est morte à l'heure qu'il est... Répondit Bellatrix maintenant juste derrière elle, pointant sa baguette dans le dos de son ennemie. Je suis sur que mes loups seront ravis d'avoir un bon dîner ce soir... de la viande encore chaude... quel met délicieux n'est-ce pas... Potter, ajouta t-elle en prononçant son nom de famille comme le faisait l'ancien professeur des Potions. Ma soeur s'est particulièrement occupée d'elle... Mais après tout, ce n'est que justice n'est-ce pas? Ta fille aînée a prit son fils... il est normal qu'elle prenne ta cadette maintenant...

- Je vous jure que je...

- Que quoi? Tu vas nous tuer? Se moqua Lestrange. Mais nos vies se sont pas importante... Elles ne servent qu'à accomplir le destin... Son destin... Vous pouvez nous traquer aussi longtemps que vous le voulez... Ta fille ne reviendras pas à la vie pour autant... Mais, je vais être gentille avec toi... Saches qu'elle s'est débattue jusqu'à la fin... Une véritable petite peste... comme son père... IMPEDIMENTA! Prononça Bellatrix en immobilisant Ginny. Passe mes amitiés à ton cher mari et ton cher gendre de notre part... Et toutes mes condoléances... maman ... Ironisa t-elle avant de s'en aller de la maison non sans un rire diabolique de satisfaction.

Fleur était traumatisée, à genoux sur le sol, pleurant, les mains sur son ventre, tout en répétant qu'elle était désolée, que tout était de sa faute. Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et de prendre finalement sa baguette pour libérer Ginny.

N'ayant plus aucune force, vide de toute raison de vivre... Ginny se laissa tomber à terre telle une feuille morte. Comment survivre à une telle annonce. Comment survivre à une telle perte. Comment survivre sans sa fille. Mais surtout... comment le dire à Harry. Fleur l'entourait de ses bras quand l'auror qui assistait à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir s'en alla pour rejoindre le salon des Potter.

- Bien, je crois avoir des questions à poser à Mrs Weasley maintenant, fit l'auror. Mais je dois dire que le retour de Narcissia Malefoy me perturbe. Vous feriez mieux de faire garder votre maison, ajouta t-il en direction de Lily et Drago qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle est capable de commettre un meurtre sur une petite fille de presque neuf ans, elle devient dangereuse au même titre que sa soeur.

La phrase que venait de prononcer Augustus Fletchway, brisèrent le peu d'espoir de Ginny qui resserra l'étreinte de son mari sur elle.

- MA SOEUR N'EST PAS MORTE! VOUS ENTENDEZ! KALTINE N'EST PAS MORTE! Hurla Dorian fou de douleur. ET VOTRE TRAVAIL EST DE NOUS LA RAMENER VIVANTE!

- Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous... Nous allons faire notre maximum pour faire le clair sur cette histoire, mais pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que les mangemorts soient capable de pitié pour une enfant. Surtout avec l'enfant d'un ancien ennemis.

- JE VOUS INTERDIT DE DIRE CA! Cria à nouveau Dorian, les yeux rouge de colère mêlé à des larmes interminables. MA SOEUR EST EN VIE! ET SI VOUS N'ETES PAS ASSEZ COMPETANT POUR LA RETROUVER, JE LE FERAIS MOI-MEME!

- Dorian... Essaya de dire Aly pour le calmer.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous pris de baisser d'un ton avec moi! Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide insolent qui se ferait tuer à la première minute! Vous n'etes pas de taille à vous mesurer à un mangemort. Vous n'est qu'un sixième année... vous vous feriez tuer avant même de pourvoir sortir votre baguette.

- Et moi, je vous demande de parler sur un autre ton à mon fils! S'indigna Harry qui bouillonnait à force de garder tout ça pour lui. Je n'étais pas plus jeune que lui quand j'ai eu mon premier duel avec Voldemort... Alors au lieu d'insulter mon fils et ma famille, vous allez retrouver ma fille le plus vite possible parce que si je m'en charge, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de procès pour eux... juste des funérailles! Menaça Harry.

- Monsieur Potter... calmez-vous... Nous allons faire notre maximum, balbutia l'auror qui n'en menait pas large devant un Harry Potter déterminé.

- MAXIMUM? S'indigna Ginny. CA FAIT DES SEMAINES VOIR DES MOIS QU'ON VOUS DIT QU'ILS SONT DE RETOUR! VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE POUR AUTANT? NON! ET VOILA LE RESULTAT... MA ... MA... ma petite fille... Oh Harry... notre bébé... pourquoi... pourquoi... Hurla Ginny avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son mari.

- Laissez-nous maintenant... on a besoin d'être seul en famille... allez-vous en! Ajouta Harry tout en essayant de consoler sa femme.

- MON PERE VOUS A DIT "DEHORS"! Reprit Dorian hors de lui. FOUTEZ LE CAMP D'ICI! DEHORS! Hurla Dorian en les conduisant de force à la porte et la claquer sur eux.

- Ma petite fille... pourquoi Harry, pourquoi?

- Je suis sur qu'elle est vivante Ginny... et je te promets de la retrouver!

- Et je crois qu'on devrait faire vite... intervint Lily. Lestrange n'est pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire... S'il y a une petite chance que Katline soit encore vivante, les heures et les minutes vont compter...

- Hermione, tu pourrais rester avec Ginny? Demanda Harry. Elle n'est pas en état de venir avec nous et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule.

- Je préférais venir avec vous, je pense pouvoir vous êtes utiles...

- C'est bon... soupira Ron. Je reste avec elle... Va avec eux Hermione...

- Tu es sur? Demanda sa femme.

- Je suis son frère... c'est mon rôle aussi d'être là pour elle...

- Merci Ron... murmura Harry qui déplaçait Ginny pour la mettre dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Ginny... intervint Drago qui était jusqu'à présent silencieux. Ma mère est ce qu'elle est... mais je suis persuadé que c'est pas une meurtrière...

- Je l'espère Drago... je l'espère... balbutia Ginny.

- Bon, on y va? Demanda Dorian, cape sur le dos, baguette à la main.

- Oh non, jeune homme! Toi tu restes avec ta mère! Grogna Harry.

- Je veux venir!

- Tu restes ici Dorian, il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie... ta mère souffre déjà assez... s'il t'arrivait malheur, elle ne s'en remettrait pas ! Alors tu te calmes tout de suite et tu vas soutenir ta mère!

- Mais je...

- DORIAN! Cria Harry. C'est non! Rétorqua son père avec tellement de force et de conviction que Dorian ne chercha plus à le contester. Allez venez, on va commencer faire une reconnaissance de traces magiques dans le quartier pour repérer l'endroit où ils ont transplanné, ajouta t-il en direction de sa fille aînée, Drago et Hermione.

- On va la retrouver Ginny... murmura Hermione à sa meilleure amie et non moins belle-soeur.

- Alors, faites le vite... répondit Ginny toujours en sanglot.

- Tu peux compter sur nous... maman... répondit Lily avant de serrer sa mère très fort. Je te la ramènerais...

**195. Aidez-nous !**

Harry et les autres étaient rentrés à bout de forces vers les cinq heures du matin en ce jour de 25 décembre. Alors que tous avaient fêté Noël comme il se devait, le quartier square Grimmaurd vivait au rythme des avancés sur la disparition de la plus jeune des Potter. Ginny avait pu se reposer un peu et elle s'était reprise en main après une bonne discussion avec son frère. Ginny savait que Ron avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était forte, qu'elle ne se laissait jamais abattre et qu'elle devait réagir. Alors une fois que son mari fut enfin calmé de son échec de la nuit et endormi, elle se prépara rapidement et se rendit à la rédaction de son journal. Elle n'était certes pas aussi douée qu'Harry et les autres pour jouer les aurors du dimanche mais sa force à elle était la communication. Elle avait le NewsWeek. Elle prépara alors toute seule l'édition spécial du 25 décembre avec pour seul titre: Aidez-nous!

" Alors que vos enfants sont en train de déballer leurs cadeaux de Noël, que vous dégustez un bon petit déjeuner en ouvrant ce journal, notre famille pleure la disparition de la plus jeune des Potter, Katline, qui aura 9 ans à la fin janvier. Elle fut enlevée hier soir vers 20h00 par Narcissia Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange au foyer même de Fleur Weasley, qui la gardait dans le quartier Grimmaurd. Je sais pertinemment que ces deux noms peuvent vous provoquer une fin d'appétit immédiate mais, étant moi-même un témoin impuissant de la scène, il ne fait aucun doute que les deux anciennes soeurs Blacks ajoute le rapt d'enfant à leur faits passés.

Je vous demande, non, je vous supplie de nous contacter si vous avez la moindre information concernant la disparition de ma fille.

Bien à vous, Ginny Potter.

Elle avait également fait un article plus précis sur les différentes mesures que le ministère avait prit afin de faire un sujet entier sur la méthode de travail de cette profession parfois si redoutée. Pas qu'elle aimait particulièrement l'auror qu'on lui avait attribué pour retrouver sa fille, mais elle avait pu constaté que l'enquête avançait relativement vite. Ils avaient appris qu'une troisième personne se cachait dans les buissons et l'étude magique des rognons d'ongle trouvé à terre démontra le retour d'un ancien ennemi des Potter. Harry enragea à l'annonce du nom de Peter Pettigrow et hurla à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il finirait très prochainement le geste qu'il avait commencer 20 ans plutôt. Drago et Lily avait réussit également à voir qu'ils avaient préparé leur coup depuis pas mal de temps. Fleur en frissonna d'avoir été espionnée et d'être si vulnérable finalement. Elle se promis de ne plus jamais se balader sans sa baguette. Harry et quelques aurors tel que Tonks avaient pu trouver l'endroit même où les deux femmes avaient transplanné. Et ils furent certains que la première à être partie portait quelque chose de lourd. Ils n'eurent aucun doute sur l'attribution de cette trace. Celle de Bellatrix était juste un peu plus proche de la maison. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à trouver la destination. Mais aucune réponse ne fut donnée à la question principal : Katline Potter était-elle encore vivante?

Dans un autre quartier de Londres, encore paisible et festif, une jeune fille vit le hibou familiale apporter le journal depuis sa fenêtre de chambre. Son père prenait plaisir à le lire au petit déjeuner. Seulement, et comme très souvent, il n'était pas plus là que sa mère.

- Miss est réveillée? Demanda un elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. Miss est bien matinal! Miss a t-elle bien dormi? Miss souhaite t-elle prendre son petit déjeuner dans le petit salon?

- Oui... Merci... Vous voulez bien m'apporter le journal également? Demanda t-elle.

- Mais bien sur Miss... Monsieur mon maître et madame ma maîtresse ne reviendrons que dans trois jours. Vicky a reçu une missive pour le signaler à miss. Monsieur mon maître et madame ma maîtresse sont à Florence, miss... avec madame la soeur de votre mère et son époux.

- Très bien...

Elle s'installa dans la salle qu'elle préférait chez elle et prit son lait chaud au miel qu'elle affectionnait tant. Seulement, à l'ouverture du journal, la douceur du miel dans sa gorge se transforma en poignard. Le journal tomba à terre et Dakota Wilson en fit tout autant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des Malefoy. L'elfe de maison ouvrit la porte et demanda la raison de visite à la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Bonjour, je souhaiterais vos maîtres s'il vous plait.

- Je suis désolé, mais mes maîtres sont sortis. Mes maîtres sont très occupés et n'auront pas le temps de recevoir aujourd'hui.

- Je dois les voir, c'est très urgent, insista le visiteur.

- Que ce passe t-il? Demanda Bayron qui sortait du salon intrigué par une voix familière.

- Une personne souhaite voir vos parents jeune maître, répondit l'elfe tout en regardant le fils aîné de ses maîtres s'approcher de la porte.

- Dakota? S'étonna Bayron qui put mettre enfin un visage à l'impression qu'il avait eu.

- Bonjour Bayron.

- Mais entre, je t'en pris... Reste pas dehors voyons!

- Merci...

- Monsieur souhaite t-il que je prépare un peu de thé dans le grand salon?

- Oui, merci... répondit Bayron qui aida Dakota à se dévêtir. Dakota, pas que je ne sois pas ravi de te voir... bien au contraire mais... pourquoi demandes-tu à voir mes parents?

- Je voulais simplement leur... commença à dire Dakota avant que deux montres entre dans la pièce.

- Dakota ! Génial! S'enthousiasma Sirius Junior. L'elfe avait donc raison... Une magnifique jeune fille est dans notre salon! Flatta le jeune garçon en faisant exprès d'embrasser Dakota sur la main pour faire enrager son frère.

- On est content de te voir Dakota, ajouta Stanley Malefoy.

- Moi aussi les garçons!

- Nos parents sont chez Grand'Pa! Reprit Sirius. On peut t'y amener si tu veux!

- J'apprécierais effectivement...

- Vous savez très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aller les déranger, protesta Bayron. Et puis, on a fait faire du thé.

- Oh arrête espèce de rabat-joie... Tu as autant envie que nous d'aller là-bas! On a tous envie de savoir où est Katy!

- Très bien... on y va tous alors... soupira Bayron en regardant l'elfe déçu, le plateau à la main.

Ils se préparèrent tous à sortir très rapidement. Bayron redonna le manteau de Dakota en l'aidant à l'enfiler. Une gêne apparente entre les deux jeunes adultes s'installa et Bayron frissonna lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent maladroitement pour attraper l'échappe tombée à terre.

- Tiens... murmura Bayron pour lui rendre tout en la regardant avec insistance dans les yeux.

- Merci... répondit Dakota en les fuyant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez les Potter, de nombreuses personnes s'y trouvaient dans le salon. Dorian, Aly, EJ et Roy accompagnés par le reste des soeur d'EJ les regardaient assis sur les marches d'escalier.

- Salut! Dit Bayron en entrant. On ne vous dérange pas?

- Salut Bayron... non... tu sais... on est plus à ça prêt maintenant... Dakota? S'étonna Dorian en se levant.

- Bonjour à tous...

- Bonjour Dak... Que viens-tu faire ici? Demanda EJ tout en l'embrassant.

- Je voulais voir les parents de Bayron.

- Il va falloir attendre un peu... grâce à la farce de "Junior", commença à dire Dorian avec des yeux menaçant indiquant une vengeance à venir pour avoir toucher sa soeur, ils essayent de retrouver Katy.

- Bah j'ai droit à un merci alors? Sans moi, vous n'aurez jamais eu de mèches de ses cheveux!Demanda Sir avec impertinence.

- Tu as seulement droit à la vie, répondit Dorian trop fatigué pour être à nouveau en colère.

- Oh mais que vois-je? Intervint Sirius senior. Une magnifique beauté chez moi... de mieux en mieux ici... Miss... c'est un honneur de vous accueillir sous mon toit...

- Sirius... s'indigna Dorian. De un, elle est déjà venu ici mais tu devais être trop occupé de baver sur ma copine pour t'en apercevoir et de deux, c'est une amie à nous...

- Une autre magnifique Gryffondor... quel cru cette année là!

- Je suis à Serdaigle Sirius... mais c'est un honneur pour moi aussi de vous rencontrer. J'ai très souvent entendu parlé de vous!

- Serdaigle? Oh... Bonne maison... répondit-il avec réserve... bon... je vais aller embêter quelques tableaux... A plus les jeunes!

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? demanda Dakota.

- Il est un peu... comment dire... enfin, pour lui, seul Gryffondor est une maison digne de son intérêt... répondit Dorian.

- Je te raconte pas comment il était heureux que Yacinthe n'y soit pas, ajouta EJ qui essayait de rire en vain.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit? S'indigna Ron qui venait de ressortir de la salle pleine d'aurors. Que faites-vous là vous... quatre?S'étonna Ron en regardant Dakota. Miss Wilson n'est-ce pas?

- Elle veut voir mes parents... répondit Bayron.

- Je vais les chercher, soupira Ron avant de revenir uniquement avec Drago.

- Bonjour miss Wilson... salua Drago.

- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy!

- Ma femme est très occupé, elle ne peut pas venir... Alors que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Hé bien... répondit Dakota un peu mal à l'aise face à un public qu'elle ne souhaitait pas.

- Oh... heu... venez miss... murmura Drago en la conduisant dans une pièce plus tranquille.

Bayron et les autres héritiers aurait tout donné pour entendre la conversation. Les jumelles aînées proposèrent des sorts de longues oreilles mais Dorian leur rappela que la maison avait été protégée contre ce genre de sorts. Lily rejoignit très rapidement la conversation et presque une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent de la pièce. EJ et Bayron remarquèrent les yeux rouges de Dakota et en conclurent facilement qu'elle avait pleuré. Drago semblait très protecteur et rassurant avec elle, ce qui augmenta le sentiment de jalousie que Bayron avait lorsqu'il voyait son père si proche de sa fiancée.

- Je vais demander à notre elfe de vous faire parvenir quelques affaires. Et ce n'est pas la peine de contester miss Wilson. Vous allez rester chez nous jusqu'au retour de vos parents, affirma Drago.

- Je vais voir Harry et Ginny, ajouta Lily. Les enfants... Dakota va vivre à la maison quelques jours. Bayron, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'elle.

- Si Bayron ne le fait pas, nous on le fera ! Rétorqua Sirius Junior en regardant son frère.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires, pesta Bayron tout en lui collant une tape à la tête. C'est à moi que maman parlait!

- Égoïste! Grogna Sir à lui-même.

**196. Le droit de vie et de mort.**

La journée passait très lentement. Le chaudron placé sous la cheminée des Potter bouillait bruyamment. Ginny était assise dans un fauteuil, sa main posée dans celle de son mari qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Il devait attendre au moins cinq bonnes heures avant que la potion soit prête. En la déversant à l'endroit même où une personne avait transplanné, on pouvait retrouver l'emplacement où elle avait atterrit. Il ne restait moins d'une demi-heure à attendre et les aurors commençaient à tourner en rond. Ginny n'en pouvait plus et finit par se lever afin de rejoindre sa fille aînée et son gendre partis quelques minutes plutôt dans la cuisine. La porte était entrouverte et Ginny surprit une discussion entre les époux Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parler? Demanda Drago bouleversé.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile à dire... "Tiens salut Drago, au fait, c'est ta mère qui a failli me tuer avant que je prononce la formule pour remonter le temps ... et puis petit détail supplémentaire, c'est elle qui a massacré tous les enfants d'Hermione et Ron dans ma réalité..."

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que ma mère soit capable de ça Lily... s'indigna Drago pensif.

- Drago... soupira Lily... Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais ta mère est vraiment capable du pire. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué en Narcissia cette envie de tuer mais c'est pourtant elle qui a tout fait pour nous séparer Drago à l'époque... Je crois que l'amour qu'elle te porte va au-delà de ce qui devrait être... Et ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a plus de nouvelles sur ces activités...

- QUOI? Intervint Ginny en ouvrant les portes avec force. "Ta mère ne ferait pas de mal à un enfant... non... bien sur Drago... pas les autres... juste les miens! Ironisa Ginny en colère.

- Ecoute Ginny, on a été à ta place il y a un an... répondit Drago Je sais très bien ce que tu vis en ce moment... Et avec ce que nous a révélé Miss Wilson... je suis sur qu'elle est encore vivante. Bellatrix aime déformer les faits pour mieux torturer les gens.

- Maman... on va la retrouver... affirma Lily. D'ailleurs, on devrait aller se préparer... la potion ne devrait plus tarder à être prête, ajouta t-elle. Drago, tu peux voir où en sont les autres?

Alors que Lily et son mari quittait la pièce, Ginny resta dans la cuisine muette et immobile. Dorian le remarqua et alla la rejoindre.

- Ca va aller maman... notre terreur reviendra très rapidement hanté cette maison testant les dernières trouvailles des oncles Fred et George.

- Vous êtes toute ma vie toi et tes soeurs... je ne supporterais pas de...

- Tout va bien se passer maman... coupa Dorian. Je t'aime maman...

- Je t'aime aussi Dorian. Mon grand garçon... C'est fou ce que tu as changé en si peu de temps. Je te revois encore tirer les cheveux de ta cousine et prendre en douce le balais de ton père... Et maintenant tu es presque un homme, tu as une petite amie et tu commence une carrière de joueur de Quidditch... Une mère ne peut pas être plus fier que je le suis Dorian...

- Tout comme ton père... intervint Harry le regard brillant de sincérité avant de reprendre son sérieux. Gin... la potion est prête. On va y aller.

- Vous restez ensemble les enfants... ordonna Ginny.

- Oui 'man.

Tous les adultes, robe de sorcier noire sur le dos, baguette à la main et fiole remplie d'une sombre contenance, sortirent les uns après les autres de la maison des Potter pour se rendre à l'endroit même où Narcissia et Katline avaient transplanné. Harry fut le premier à avaler la potion qui semblait pas vraiment agréable avant de disparaître. Tous firent les mêmes gestes et Drago ferma la marche. Agglutinée à la fenêtre du salon, les héritiers les regardèrent non sans une pointe de frustration.

- Ensemble... murmura Dorian pensif à la recommandation de sa mère.

Pendant que Dorian faisait les cents pas autour d'une petite table ronde qui décorait le centre de la pièce, Harry et les autres se regroupaient derrière un buisson.

Les informations de Dakota avait permis cette approche. La fois où elle avait rêver de l'arrivée de Blake dans la maison qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres des aurors, elle se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas transplanné juste devant. Le chef de la brigade en avait conclu que leur venu ne serait pas repérée par les mangemorts.

Ils entourèrent la maison de manière très menaçante et baguette prête à être utilisée. Augustus Fletchway fit un signe avec trois de ces doigts, puis deux et enfin un. Lorsqu'il le baissa, il enfonça la porte et entra. Quatre autre aurors le suivirent et Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour en faire de même.

La maison était vide, sale mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait eu de l'activité très récemment. Le feu de la cheminée crépitait encore. Harry commença à examiner la pièce pour y trouver des indices sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa fille quand des cris à l'extérieur de la maison attirèrent son attention.

De toute évidence, Fletchway avait sous-estimé la discrétion de leur intervention et les mangemorts s'étaient préparés à leur arriver. Harry se précipita dehors et un combat très intense malmenait ses proches. Hermione fut la première à être victime d'un endoloris de Bellatrix très en forme et Blake s'occupait personnellement de Lily. Juste avant d'aller défendre sa femme en duel avec un autre ancien mangemort, il observa une scène étrange qui se déroulait à sa droite. Narcissia faisait face à Drago, l'oeil admiratif et dévoué à ce qu'elle regardait. Le cri de Ginny le rappela à l'ordre et vint à sa rescousse. Le nombre impressionnant d'ennemis autour d'eux ne laissait pas beaucoup de chance aux aurors ni aux anciens héros de la dernière guerre. Ils étaient à découvert et, passé une demi-heure de duel acharné, Blake, Bellatrix et leurs suivants prenaient le dessus. Lorsque Lily fut touchée de plein fouet par Blake, Drago bougea enfin pour la rejoindre mais Narcissia pointa sa baguette sur lui et le menaça.

- Si tu bouge encore d'un centimètre, je serais obligée de te tuer Drago.

- Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière mère! Affirma Drago qui ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Elle t'a tournée la tête mon fils... Reviens vers nous Drago. Nous sommes ta famille. Je suis ta mère! Ta place est au près de moi!

- Où est la jeune Potter? Demanda t-il froidement.

- Pourquoi t'en soucie tu? Elle est rien pour toi! Ils ne sont rien pour toi. Je suis ta mère Drago. C'est moi qui t'ai mise au monde!

- Elle est la soeur de ma femme et la fille d'un ami. Et c'est eux maintenant ma famille, mère... Je vous redemande donc où se trouve la petite?

- Elle a rejoint Merlin! Affirma Narcissia sur un ton glacial. Et puisque je t'ai donné la vie, je suis la mieux placée pour te la reprendre Drago. Avada Kedavr...

Alors que Narcissia prononçait le sort le plus interdit de tous, une lumière blanche venant de nulle part prenant une forme d'aigle royal plongea sur elle afin de la distraire. Drago en profita pour la désarmer et l'immobiliser. Il courra ensuite vers Lily qui s'était reprise. Ensemble, ils combattirent Blake. Harry et Ginny s'occupaient de Bellatrix et vu le retournement de situation, les mangemorts préférèrent prendre la fuite en transplannant. Ginny hurla de désespoir avant de se rabattre sur Narcissia.

- OU EST MA FILLE! DIS-MOI OU EST MA FILLE! Rugit Ginny en secouant la mère de Drago. DIS-LE MOI AVANT QUE JE T'ENVOI REJOINDRE TON MARI!

- Ta fille est morte! répondit Narcissia le regard remplis de haine. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire maintenant. Tout est en marche.

Drago regarda sa mère avec plus d'attention et remarqua une tache brune sur sa robe verte. D'un geste rapide, il remonta sa manche de son bras et constata une entaille fraîche encore saignante.

- Elle est pas loin... s'écria t-il. Cherchez dans les bois! Ordonna Drago à l'attention des aurors. Qu'avez-vous fait mère... s'indigna Drago en se retournant vers elle.

- Ce que je devais faire... répondit sa mère avant d'entrer dans un mutisme volontaire des plus total.

Ginny devint presque folle de rage et Harry dut la contrôler pour qu'elle ne commette pas d'erreur irréparable.

A quelque dizaines de mètres de là, six jeunes sorciers suivaient un aigle qui leur indiquait un chemin. L'un d'entre eux semblait pressé d'avancer alors qu'un autre prenait plus le temps de surveiller leurs arrières. Après dix bonnes minutes de courses effrénée, ils la virent. Allongée sur de la mousse à peine recouverte de neige, entre deux grosses racines d'arbre, près d'un vieille homme repoussant qui épiais le moindre mouvement de la forêt, se tenait Katline Potter. Partagé entre la joie de la retrouver et la frayeur de ne voir qu'un corps sans vie, le meneur ne réfléchit pas à une quelconque technique d'attaque pour récupérer la captive. Il avança lentement mais d'un pas sur et décider vers le demi homme qui le sommait de ne pas s'approcher.

- Ecartes-toi si tu ne veux pas goûter à ma baguette... Ordonna le jeune homme. Pettigrow, je suppose... Oui, bien sur, ça ne peut qu'être toi... Laisses-moi passer!

- Le jeune Potter? Murmura l'ancien maraudeur. Même sans lunette, tu lui ressemble beaucoup... à lui et à son père...

- Rend moi ma soeur! Menaça Dorian.

- Six contre un... je ne peux que m'incliner... répondit le sorcier tremblant devant le petit-fils d'un ancien ami.

Dorian fit un signe à Bayron pour qu'il prenne le relais et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la jeune enfant. La première chose qu'il constata, c'est une blessure proprement faite à son avant-bras. Elle était encore vive et Dorian la pensa récente. Il posa sa main sur son visage et son coeur respira enfin au contact chaud de sa peau. Il essaya de la réveiller mais Aly qui venait de le rejoindre, lui conseilla de vite la ramener en sécurité afin de lui donner des soins appropriés. Dorian prit alors sa soeur dans ses bras et l'entoura de sa cape pour la essayer de la réchauffer. Les autres furent attendris par la scène et ne virent pas Peter Pettigrow devenir Quedver pour s'enfuir rapidement. Bayron essaya de le viser sans succès avec sa baguette .

- Tu veux que je refasse mon patronus? Demanda Dakota à bout de force.

- Tu es trop faible maintenant et il est loin... c'est peine perdue... on l'aura une prochaine fois. Regarde comment tu es blanche... s'inquiéta Bayron. Tu devrais t'asseoir cinq minutes...

- Je vais bien... On devrait ramener Katline à sa mère... ajouta Dakota avant de défaillir légèrement.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à marcher? Se proposa le blond.

- Non... je vais y arriver, merci, protesta gentiment Dakota.

- Joli patronus en tout cas... félicita le Gryffondor.

- Merci... rougit Dakota avant de rejoindre EJ et Roy mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bois au niveau de la maison abandonnée, Dorian cru que son père allait lui faire la plus belle remontrance de sa vie. Mais le vent découvrit une partie du visage de Katline et Ginny courut aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible vers lui pour en avoir le coeur net. Victorieux et fier, il montra le visage endormis de sa soeur à sa mère.

- Elle est vivante maman... et elle va bien... murmura Dorian tout en pleurant de joie à voir sa mère si heureuse et soulagée récupérant sa fille dans des bras maternels.

- Espère de petit... commença à dire Harry avant de prendre son fils contre lui et le serrer très fort. Pardon d'avoir douté de toi Dorian... s'excusa son père. Merci... Tu es digne d'être un Potter... et tu as tout mon respect... mon fils.

**197. Sombre horizon **

Hermione porta les premier soin à sa nièce et rassura tout le monde sur son état de santé. Par contre, elle fut également surprise de la plaie qu'elle avait au bras. La même que celle de Narcissia. Il était maintenant évident pour Hermione qu'un rituel magique avait eu lieu dans cette maison, un rituel très puissant puisqu'il en réclamait le sang d'une innocente. Harry proposa à tout le monde de rentrer et seuls les aurors restèrent pour étudier la maison et s'occuper de l'emprisonnement de la mère de Drago. Avant de partir, celui-ci retourna voir sa mère maintenant entourée d'une cage magique. Il insista pour que Lily et Bayron viennent avec lui.

- Mère... quoi que vous en pensiez, voici ma femme Lily et mon fils Bayron.

- Une meurtrière et un bâtard... répondit Narcissia avec un profond dégoût. Hors de ma vue!

- Bien... si c'est tout ce que vous pensez de votre famille... considérez que vous n'en avez plus. Pour ma part, ma mère est morte aujourd'hui... Adieu... murmura Drago avant de partir avec eux.

- Attends Drago, j'arrive, fit Lily en s'arrêtant net pour faire demi-tour.

Lily retourna voir sa belle-mère et lui fit face avec détermination.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire sale petite traînée! Pesta Narcissia

- Je voulais que vous sachiez que votre fils vous aime et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il vous aimera toujours, répondit Lily d'une manière assez douce. Seulement, il préférera se rappeler la mère aimante et attentionnée de son enfance plutôt que la femme aigrie par le temps et le chagrin. Narcissia, j'aime votre fils et je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Vous ne m'aimez pas et j'ai failli mourir de votre main... mais nous aimons toutes les deux le même homme et parce que vous êtes sa mère, je respecte ses choix et le regard qu'il vous porte. Mais de vous à moi, vous essayez encore une fois de menacer mes enfants ou ma famille d'une manière ou d'une autre, je pourrais facilement reprendre la promesse que je viens de faire, ajouta t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus menaçant

- Mon fils ouvrira un jour les yeux et découvrira votre manège, espèce d'intrigante. Mon fils me reviendra, je suis sa mère... il reviendra!

- Non... il ne reviendra pas... pas après ce que vous venez de faire à ma soeur... Adieu Narcissia!

Lily retourna vers sa famille en essayant de ne pas écouter toutes les insultes de sa belle-mère. Ils retournèrent tous chez les Potter. La petite Katline eut l'attention de tous.

Sir lui aurait carrément sauté au cou si Ginny ne l'avait pas arrêté avant. Bayron en profita pour se moquer de lui et se venger de pas mal de remarques qu'il avait encaissées difficilement. Sirius black fut également très ému par le retour de sa seule compagne de jeu depuis le départ de Dorian. Il fut pire qu'une infirmière en chef.

-Laissez la respirer... Ne vous en approchez pas trop... Attention avec votre baguette... Il lui faut des couvertures... Et le pansement pour son bras c'est pour Noël prochain? Elle doit avoir faim et soif... faites lui apporter de quoi s'alimenter!... Et la couverture? Regardez comment elle tremble! COUVERTURE J'AI DIT! TOUT DE SUITE !

- C'est bon Sirius... on s'occupe d'elle, pesta Ginny. Va donc harceler quelqu'un autre!

- Nianiania... jamais contente celle-là... pire qu'Evans quand elle s'y met... Madame Moralisatrice!

Il flotta jusqu'au couloir où Harry faisait sa leçon obligatoire aux héritiers de manière assez forte pour que sa femme l'entende.

- Transplaner sans permis est interdit par le ministère! Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que les aurors et le ministère passent outre! Une chance d'insolent! réprimanda Harry en essayant en vain d'être sérieux. Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça... C'est mal! Vous auriez pu être en danger et c'est mal! Vous ne devez jamais recommencer... est-ce c'est clair? S'exclama Harry face aux héritiers.

- Oui papa... répondit religieusement son fils pour l'ensemble du groupe, en s'empêchant de sourire.

- Plus de sorties héroïques? Questionna Harry tout en regardant furtivement derrière lui si Ginny écoutait encore.

- Non, papa...

- Bon... ou alors juste en cas de force majeure... mais pas d'imprudence quand même, chuchota Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à Dorian.

- Pas plus que toi à mon âge... promis papa... rigola Dorian en regardant son père retourner voir sa mère et sa soeur.

La petite Potter était très perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vécue. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'était d'être une sorcière et de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs, ne serait-ce que pour se défendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire se résumait à des éclatements de fioles ou de vitres mais rien qui avait pu lui servir à s'échapper. Elle s'était promis, si elle en réchappait vivante, de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation frustrante et de devenir une des meilleures sorcières de son temps pour ne pas dire la meilleure tout court. Quand sa mère lui révéla que son héros n'était autre que son frère, Katline se débattit férocement pour quitter les bras de sa mère et courut se blottir dans ceux de Dorian. La scène fut très touchante et la petite en pleura.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi PetitBouchon... toujours... murmura Dorian tout en savourant ce moment d'intimité particulier avec sa petite soeur.

- Merci... balbutia Katline entre deux pleurs.

Les aurors revinrent en fin de journée pour prendre des nouvelles de la petite et pour enquêter sur la blessure qu'elle avait reçue sur son bras. Beaucoup de mages noirs utilisaient le sang d'innocents pour faire certaines potions puissantes mais pourquoi la jeune Potter et pas un autre? Il aurait été plus facile de prendre une enfant moins exposée à la célébrité et encore moins une Héritière. Les adultes réfléchirent tous à haute voix sur différentes théories et celle qui revenait le plus souvent glaçait le sang de Ginny.

- Non... pas encore... murmura t-elle de manière désespérée.

- Tout nous l'indique Ginny... répondit Hermione. L'évasion de Lestrange et Croupton Junior, le retour de Narcissia, leur association avec Blake... c'est bien eux dont parlait la jeune Blake. On ne s'était pas trompés à l'époque pour les deux mangemorts... Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour mener leurs actions depuis leurs cellules.

- Rogue avait également raison Hermione... Sur beaucoup de choses... soupira Ginny.

- Chut Ginny... les aurors ne doivent pas savoir pour... elle... chuchota Hermione.

- Je sais... on lui doit beaucoup... ça va faire deux fois qu'elle nous aide... le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de la protéger à notre tour contre l'utilisation abusive de ses capacités. Mais quand même, ils ont été bien naïfs de croire que c'était Lily qui avait fait ce rêve...

- J'avoue que Drago a été très convainquant... Tu as vu la tendresse qu'il a pour cette petite... tu crois qu'il...

- Hermione Granger Weasley! Je t'interdis de penser ça! S'indigna Ginny. Tu es en train de parler du mari de ma fille là!

- Ne t'emporte pas pour si peu Ginny... c'est que je trouve qu'on la voit très souvent depuis quelques temps. Et, elle n'est ni la petite amie de ton fils, ni de ton petit fils.

- Lily l'aime bien aussi apparemment... Elle a l'air de se sentir tout aussi concernée que Drago.

- Oui... d'ailleurs c'est bien la première fois que je vois Drago « aimable » avec quelqu'un d'autre que ta fille... Il ne l'est même pas avec ses propres fils...

- Ca Hermione, c'est le pouvoir des femmes sur les hommes... rigola Ginny.

- En parlant d'homme... il est grand temps que je ramène le mien et son harem à la maison... soupira Hermione en regardant l'heure avancée de la pendule.

- Attend Hermione, maintenant que Katy est à la maison saine et sauve, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de relâcher la pression. On pourrait fêter Noël avec un peu de retard non? Juste ta famille, celle de Lily et la notre... en toute intimité...

- Intimité? Se moqua Hermione... Attends que je compte... ajouta t-elle en rigolant.

- Oh ça va... pesta Ginny. Tu as bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Sans Fleurk... surtout j'imagine...

- Elle n'est pas prête de revoir ma fille, elle... On fera de la place au journal s'il le faut mais nos enfants ne mettront plus les pieds chez elle.

- Remarque, on les aura plus à l'oeil comme ça et ils pourront mieux apprendre.

- J'en connais qui vont râler, rigola Ginny.

- Au moins, il y aura du monde pour les surveiller de prêt... Je crois qu'on se sentira plus rassurées.

- Hermione... j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour l'avenir...

- Moi aussi Ginny...

- J'ai la drôle d'impression de retourner 20 ans en arrière... avec cette boule au fond de la gorge et cette menace au dessus de ma tête qui peut s'abattre à chaque instant... Sera t-on jamais en paix Hermione?

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que si... j'aimerais tellement Ginny... Mais ça serait nous mentir à nous-même... Dis-toi que nous ne sommes plus des enfants... et nous seront beaucoup plus préparées qu'à l'époque...

**198. Histoire de conscience **

La maison des Potter se vidait petit à petit et Ginny n'attendit pas que les derniers franchissent la porte pour coucher sa cadette dans son lit. Accoudée à l'embrassure de sa porte, elle la regardait dormir sereinement. Puis, elle sentit les mains de son mari entourer sa taille et son souffle dans son cou.

- Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle dort... murmura Harry. On aurait presque envie de la réveiller pour la couvrir de câlins tellement elle est craquante.

- J'ai tellement eu peur Harry... répondit Ginny tout en frissonnant à ses paroles.

- Elle est avec nous maintenant... Allez viens... laissons-la dormir...

- Je pourrais rester là toute la nuit à la regarder dormir...

- On va laisser sa porte ouverte si tu veux.

- Oui... soupira t-elle.

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée où Drago, Lily, leurs trois enfants et leur invitée s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Ginny embrassa Dakota sur le front et la remercia pour sa précieuse aide. Bayron le vit et en resta perplexe. La petite famille de Ron prit exemple sur celle des Malefoy et proposèrent à Roy de dormir chez eux, dans la chambre d'amis bien évidemment. La marraine d'Aly qui avait également participé à la recherche de Katline donna son manteau à Aly mais Dorian protesta.

- Est-ce qu'Aly peut rester ce soir?

- Je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil Dorian, répondit sa mère. Mais si sa marraine est d'accord, elle pourra dormir à la maison demain soir... et vous aussi, ajouta Ginny en direction d'EJ et Roy. Du moment que vous n'embêtez pas trop Katy...

- Et puis, nous serions ravis de vous inviter à notre repas de noël improvisé, reprit Harry en direction de la tutrice d'Aly. Roy... tes parents sont aussi les bienvenues...

Les intéressés le remercièrent et pendant que Dorian disait au revoir à Aly, ses parents accompagnaient les Weasley à la porte de leur foyer.

A quelques mètres de là, dans une maison traditionnelle du quartier, une jeune fille découvrait la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée pour quelques nuits. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait chez eux et la proximité avec celui qu'elle essayait désespérément de chasser de son coeur l'empêchait de raisonner. Elle devait faire silence en elle et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Lily lui souhaita bonne nuit et, tout comme le quartier ce soir là, tous se couchèrent très rapidement.

Seulement, la nuit ne fut pas pour autant calme pour Dakota. Encore une fois, son esprit vagabondait au rythme de ses rêves. Mais cette fois-ci, elle put mettre un nom à une voix. Elle entendait clairement la grand-mère de Bayron hurler, hurler encore et encore à travers les murs de la cellule qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien. Elle commençait à mieux maîtriser ses dons de doubles vues, enfin si on pouvait appeler ce phénomène ainsi, et elle devenait consciente de son "corps" quand elle s'y trouvait. Elle entendit ensuite quelques pleurs derrière elle et vit l'homme qui avait tant désiré prévenir le danger. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour essayer de lui apporter son soutient et un peu de réconfort. L'homme releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis Dakota entendit la porte s'ouvrir. L'homme recroquevillé trembla de peur et Dakota sentit à nouveau le désespoir l'envahir... Une ombre se profila et un détraqueur fit son entrée.

- Dis... Dis-lui que je suis désolé... balbutia le prisonnier telle une dernière volonté.

- A qui? Demanda t-elle tout en alternant l'homme et l'ombre.

- Potter... à Potter... essaya de dire l'homme tout en reculant le plus possible vers le mur opposé au détraqueur.

- Potter? Répéta t-elle avant de se sentir observée.

Le détraqueur avança de manière menaçante et tourna très lentement la tête en direction de Dakota comme s'il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à aspirer sa souffrance. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois tel un loup affamé devant un troupeau de mouton prit au piège. L'homme se leva brutalement et maladroitement et poussa la silhouette de Dakota en arrière afin de la dégager. Elle tomba en arrière presque inconsciente. De nombreux bruits et souvenirs douloureux l'empêchait de revenir à elle.

- Va t-en pauvre folle! Hurla le vieil homme avant de recevoir à son tour l'assaut de la créature. Dakota se ressaisit et une lumière aveuglante attira son attention vers la minuscule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle entendit un hurlement déchirant et se sentit partir. Une chaleur toute particulière l'enveloppa et tout désespoir devint félicité pendant un quart de seconde. Dakota se réveilla en sueur, fixant le plafond de la chambre, la respiration saccadée avec une main droite qui avait très chaud. Elle tourna la tête en direction de sa main et vit Bayron qui la lui tenait. Un frisson parcourut son corps et une gêne s'installa en elle. Une image lui revint en tête et un nom l'empêchait d'apprécier ce moment, Meredith Blake.

- Ca va mieux? Chuchota t-il. J'ai la chambre juste à côté de la tienne et je t'ai entendu t'agiter. J'ai préféré venir voir si tout allait bien. Tu es si blanche Dakota... Comme... commença à dire Bayron avant de la voir se relever pour se mettre assise.

- Je... balbutia Dakota tout en retirant sa main de celle de Bayron. Je vais bien...

- Qu'est ce que tu peux m'énerver à toujours affirmer que tu vas bien alors que je vois très bien que c'est pas la cas. Tu fais toujours des cauchemars n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... avoua t-elle avec hésitation.

- Tu veux m'en parler?

- Non... je préférerais me rendormir... Quelle heure est-il?

- A peine deux heures du matin, répondit Bayron tout en la regardant soupirer de désespoir. Tu vas savoir retrouver le sommeil?

- Oui, mentit la jeune fille. Va donc te recoucher, ça va aller.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui... Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- Pas de soucis, répondit Bayron en quittant la pièce.

Quand il arriva à la porte de sa chambre, il vit de la lumière apparaître sous celle de la chambre d'ami. Il pesta contre lui-même de l'avoir encore une fois crue et fit demi-tour.

- Tu as l'intention de dormir contre la fenêtre? Demanda t-il à moitié amusé.

- Tu n'es pas retourné te coucher? S'étonna Dakota.

- Tout comme toi apparemment... Allez viens... on va en profiter pour parler tranquillement, ajouta t-il en l'invitant à le rejoindre dans le lit.

- Mes parents m'ont donné une bonne éducation Bayron, je ne me couche pas dans un lit avec le premier venu, rigola Dakota. Et contrairement à d'autres, à Serdaigle, nous n'avons pas de chambre mixte.

- Tu préfères parler assis par terre? Et de toute façon, je suis trop fatigué pour tenter quoique ce soit avec toi, ironisa Bayron en sachant très bien que ça choquerait son invitée.

La réflexion blessa Dakota. Elle pensa au fond d'elle que de toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu envie... vu qu'une autre devait lui offrir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Encore un rêve qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir eu. Vu l'insistance de Bayron, elle céda et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il l'entoura de son bras et elle posa sa tête à l'emplacement de son coeur. Elle sentit un bien être l'envahir à écouter les battements de coeur de Bayron. Ils l'apaisaient. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal puisque c'est lui qui le proposait. Et pour une fois, elle préféra écouter son coeur que sa raison. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le doux bruit qui s'offrait à elle. Les discussions s'orientèrent vers Poudlard bien évidemment et après une demi-heure de conversations banales sur les cours, les professeurs et le Quidditch, Bayron voulut aborder un sujet délicat avec elle. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir observer sa réaction à la question. Mais au lieu de lui demander pourquoi elle se rendait très régulièrement dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de Rowena Serdaigle, il préféra regarder Dakota dormir tel un enfant naïf et innocent devant la dure réalité de la vie. Il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'installer pour dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, quand Lily ouvrit la porte afin de réveiller Dakota, elle sourit en la voyant blottie dans les bras de son fils et la referma.

**199. Vous connaissez pas la meilleure ?**

Lorsque Bayron se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ressentit un manque pour ne pas dire un vide ou une absence... celle de Dakota constata t-il en se tournant pour regarder l'emplacement où avait dormit la Serdaigle. Il regarda sa montre et se dépêcha de se préparer pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il trouva son père en bout de table, tasse de thé dans une main, NewsWeek dans l'autre, comme à son habitude. Son regard se déplaça pour se poser sur Dakota, bien entouré par deux petits blonds très ravis de s'être réveillés avant leur frère aîné. Il soupira tout en regardant Sirius Junior préparer amoureusement les tartines de sa voisine, et s'assit à côté de sa mère.

- Bien dormis Bayron? Demanda t-elle non sans un large sourire qui déstabilisa son fils.

- Heu... oui, très bien merci... On a des nouvelles sur les autres mangemorts ? Demanda Bayron à son père.

- Non... répondit-il de manière assez sec.

- Autant que tu le saches Bayron, les parents de Dakota nous ont gentiment demandé si nous pouvions la garder jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Avec l'enlèvement de Katline, les différents ministères sont débordés et ils sont coincés à Rome. Nous avons accepté bien sur. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère?

Bayron ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Avec la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Dakota, c'est à peine s'il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas libre et que Meredith l'avait invité à venir la voir à Prés-au-lard dans deux jours. Il se dit que les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes si Dakota lui avait dit "oui". Dès qu'il était près d'elle, une sensation qu'il avait du mal à définir lui donnait une certaine frustration à n'être qu'un ami, qu'un simple ami. Il devait apprendre à se contrôler et penser uniquement à Meredith. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors une semaine avec Dakota... il sentit que ça serait dur pour lui.

- Non, bien sur. Et puis, j'en connais une qui sera contente d'avoir sa meilleure amie à proximité. Et si le temps nous le permet, on pourra faire des mini matchs de Quidditch... fille contre garçon par ex... et je suis sur qu'on gagnera sans difficulté, sourit Bayron en regardant Dakota avec défit.

- Soit pas si sur de toi Bayron. Les femmes ont des ressources cachées... A ta place je serais moins insolents et je finirais mon thé avant qu'il soit froid! Répondit Drago avant de finir le sien et partir.

Dakota et Lily rigolèrent discrètement et en firent tout autant. Stan et Sir en prenait également la direction mais Bayron les stoppa net.

- Me cherchez pas tous les deux! Vous risquez de me trouver et plus vite que vous le pensez! Menaça Bayron.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être ta petite amie que je saches, répondit Sir. Et ce sont des fiançailles bidons! Mais s'il lui faut un Malefoy... toi où un autre c'est pareil!

- Tu as huit ans de moins qu'elle Sir! S'indigna Bayron.

- Ca se verra beaucoup moins quand je serais plus âgé...

- Tu crois vraiment que tu l'intéresses? Tu es un enfant pour elle...

- Je suis peut-être qu'un enfant comme tu dis, mais je pense être plus adulte que toi quand il s'agit de reconnaître une femme exceptionnel à ne pas laisser filer! Sur ce... on va voir la tantine!

Bayron n'en revenait pas des propos de son jeune frère. Si lu était insolent, Sir était un sale petit arrogant! Il s'avait très bien que Dakota était une fille "hors norme"... mais Meredith aussi... Piqué à vif, il quitta la salle à manger et s'enferma dans sa chambre toute la matinée. Il en profita pour envoyer un hibou à sa belle qui n'en pouvait plus d'être séquestrée par sa terrible et paranoïaque de mère.

La journée passa assez vite et tous se retrouvèrent chez Harry et Ginny pour le repas de Noël après l'heure. Ginny demanda un peu de discrétion pour ne pas que Bill et Fleur soient au courant de l'invitation. Elle ne voulait pas vexer son frère et encore moins supporter les excuses invivable de sa belle-soeur. Elle convia par contre la famille Lupin et les parents de Roy acceptèrent l'invitation. Le jeune Titus fit le timide en entrant et évita Katline toute la soirée. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut son voisin de table lors du repas et se méfia des moindres gestes de la jeune Potter. De l'autre côté de la table, Roy et EJ en étaient mort de rire et se moquaient allégrement de lui avec Dorian et Aly. Ginny avait encore une fois brillé dans l'art culinaire et tous se régalèrent lors du dessert. EJ remarqua que Bayron et Dakota discutaient comme s'ils étaient seul au monde et enragea. Le fait déjà qu'il sorte avec Blake la rendait malade mais qu'il puisse faire du mal à sa meilleure amie en jouant un double jeu était impardonnable. Prit par une rage intérieur, EJ cracha son venin lorsque sa tante Ginny apporta le café et les digestifs.

- Oh, vous connaissez la meilleure? Dit-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- EJ... menaça Roy du regard alors que Bayron se demandait si elle allait vraiment oser.

- Non ma chérie, on t'écoute, répondit Hermione qui se remettait à peine d'une blague de son mari.

- Bayron ressort avec Meredith Blake!

A ce moment, tout ce passa très vite. Ginny lâcha le plateau et toute la vaisselle tomba à terre. Hermione stoppa net son sourire et couru aider Ginny. Mais tous se retournèrent quand Lily se leva pour rejoindre Drago. Passant par le blanc, le rose et enfin le rouge, il était en train de s'étouffer. Hermione intervint et lui donna cinq tapes dans le dos pour l'aider à se dégager de l'objet obstruant sa respiration. Rien n'y faisait et celui qui avait terrassé Voldemort était à deux doigt de mourir d'asphyxié à cause d'un vulgaire morceau de pain. Ron demanda à Hermione de le laisser essayer, qu'il avait vu son père faire ça à un collègue qui avait manger trop de pépites de citrouilles. Il se mit derrière Drago et l'entoura de ses bras pour les placer sur son torse. Drago, pas encore mort bien qu'à cet instant, il aurait préféré, leva sa tête pour lui lancer un de ses légendaires regards tueur signifiant un: "ENLEVE TES SALES PATES DE MON TORSE OU JE T'ENTRAINE DANS MA MORT". Heureusement pour Ron, la seul réaction que Drago put faire s'est de s'étrangler davantage. L'ancien Gryffondor serra très fort ses mains et donna un grand coup dans les côtes de Drago. Mais le résultat fut un léger craquement qu'Hermione soupçonna être les pauvres côtes cassées de Drago. Lily s'en indigna et Hermione reprit le contrôle de la situation.

- Je voulais juste aider moi... pesta Ron avant de se mettre en arrière. Jamais contente celles-là...

Malheureusement pour Ron, Hermione réussit enfin à soulager Drago qui éjecta le morceau à quelques centimètres d'EJ. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre mais la douleur à son thorax le mit de profonde mauvaise humeur. Lily lui arrangea ça assez rapidement et la première chose qu'il fit en se levant est d'en coller une à Ron.

- Tu me touche ne serait-ce encore qu'une toute petite fois et tu es un homme mort Weasley... Suis-je bien clair? Menaça Drago avant de tourner vers son fils aîné. TOI! A LA MAISON! TOUT DE SUITE!

Bayron regarda de travers EJ et soupira. Tout en se levant, il détourna son regard pour interroger celui de Dakota mais ses long cheveux blond cachait son visage.

- BAYRON! J'AI DIT TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla à nouveau son père dans une rage jamais égalée jusqu'à présent.

Dans un silence religieux, il rejoignit son père et reçu une tape à la tête de sa part avant de sortir.

- Désolée maman, mais il vaut mieux que j'y aille, s'excusa Lily. Tu peux garder Stan, Sir et Dakota ce soir?

- Bien sur Lily... Ne t'en fait pas... Je m'occupe d'eux... Va vite le rejoindre, je n'aime pas voir Drago dans cet état là... J'avoue qu'il me fait peur...

- A demain tous... murmura Lily avant de partir à son tour.

Roy se leva et commença à mettre son manteau. Ses parents pensèrent également qu'il vallait mieux partir et que la soirée était terminée.

- Roy? Tu t'en vas? S'indigna EJ. On devait tous dormir ici!

- Désolé, mais tu vois là, j'ai plus forcément envie de passer la soirée avec toi... Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences de tes actes EJ. C'est fatiguant à force. On se revoit à Poudlard, répondit-il avec la froideur d'un glacier.

- Ca veut dire quoi " on se revoit à Poudlard" ?

- Que j'ai besoin de vacances... et d'air... Profite s'en pour réfléchir à ce que tu viens de faire...

- Roy? Tu t'en vas? Demanda Aly qui se sentait dépassée par tout ça.

- Oui, je préfère passer les vacances avec mes parents, mentit le jeune homme. Dis, tu pourrais aller voir Dakota... je crois que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- C'est à moi d'aller la voir, pesta EJ. C'est ma meilleure amie je te signale.

- Je serais elle, je changerais d'ami, rétorqua Roy sans prendre de gants. Sur ce... bonnes vacances!

- C'est ça! Salut! Grogna EJ en lui fermant presque la porte au nez. Et pas la peine de m'écrire !

**200. Anniversaire surprise**

Une fois la porte fermée, le coeur d'EJ se serra au point de l'empêcher de respirer. Elle devait vite s'asseoir. Aly l'y aida juste avant que Dakota ne les rejoigne.

- EJ? Ca ne va pas?

- Non... Je crois que je vais aussi rentrer chez moi... murmura t-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Tu devrais rester avec nous EJ... Tu n'es pas en état d'être seul, répondit Aly.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore? Demanda Dakota légèrement vexée de ne pas être encore dans la confidence.

- EJ et Roy viennent de se disputer... Roy a prit des distances... Il en veut à EJ pour ce qu'elle a fait ce soir.

- ... Je vois... soupira Dakota tout en remettant son masque froid et hautain qui signifiait qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment inavouable pour ceux qui commençaient à la connaître.

- Je vais vous laisser toute les deux, reprit Aly se sentant de trop. Je vais aller voir Dorian. Mais je t'en prit EJ, restes avec nous ce soir... ajouta t-elle avant de partir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Dak... Mais je vous voyais vous rapprocher et tout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec l'autre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer. Je sais que tu dois être déçue... mais je pensais aussi que tu avais fait une croix sur mon cousin... Ca a du te faire un choc... et je m'en excuse. Roy a raison quand il dit que je devrais apprendre à fermer ma grande gueule parfois... je manque de tact... mais je devais le dire... pour toi...

- Je le savais EJ... murmura t-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- De quoi tu le... Tu le savais? Mais... mais comment? Et si tu le savais alors pourquoi est-ce que...

- (Soupire) Ecoute EJ... il y a des choses sur moi que tu ignores... J'ai une relation assez particulière avec Bayron. Mais pour le moment... je préfère garder ça pour moi. Rassures-toi... je te le dirais un jour où l'autre. Mais pas ce soir... je crois qu'on a assez eu de révélations.

- Dak, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as des secrets et me laisser comme ça... c'est ce genre de choses qui m'empêche de dormir moi...

- Tu veux une potion de sommeil sans rêve?

- Dak... Je veux savoir! Insista EJ avec grande conviction.

S'est assises dans le couloir de l'entrée, entre deux tableaux endormis que Dakota se soulagea enfin d'un lourd fardeau qu'elle tenait avec beaucoup de difficultés depuis quelques temps. EJ, la bouche ouverte et immobile, avalait les paroles de son amie sans vouloir une seconde la lui couper. Elle n'en revenait pas... Elle qui se plaignait de ses petits problèmes de couple avec Roy... Tout ça lui semblait si futiles à côté de ceux de son amie. EJ pouvait sentir le soulagement de son amie et bien qu'elle soit venue pour la réconforter elle, EJ savait qu'en fin de compte, s'était Dakota qu'il l'était. La complicité entre les deux filles fut encore plus forte à partir de ce moment. Dakota se sentait libérée et finit par pleurer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. EJ comprit qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle les gardait pour elle et s'en voulu de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt. Leur moment d'intimité s'interrompit par l'arrivée de la mère d'EJ. Hermione fit un grand sourire à sa fille aînée et EJ sentit une certaine fierté maternelle s'en dégager.

- Pardon mes demoiselles, mais il est temps pour nous de rentrer. EJ... que veux-tu faire? Tu restes ici avec les autres ou pas?

- Maman... est-ce que Dakota peut venir à la maison cette nuit? Demanda EJ.

- Je vais prévenir Ginny, habillez-vous les filles... tes soeurs arrivent EJ... ajouta t-elle pour qu'elle enlève les quelques larmes qu'elle avait également sur la joue et éviter de ce fait les moqueries des jumelles.

La soirée de Noël s'était encore très mal finie cette année et Drago avait prévenu sa femme qu'il était hors de question de le fêter à nouveau. La "petite discussion" qu'il avait eu avec son fils avait été très virulente et Bayron s'était rebellé contre son père. Si Lily n'était pas intervenue, tout aurait très bien pu mal se finir. Bayron était prêt à quitter le domicile familiale pour rejoindre Meredith si son père n'acceptait pas qu'il était libre d'aimer qui bon lui semble. Il ne s'était pas non plus garder de dire à son père qu'il n'avait pas non plus suivit le choix de ses parents concernant ce domaine. Lily en avait presque rigolé de voir son fils clouer le bec à son père. Drago s'en vexa et le menaça clairement de faire ce qu'il voulait mais que jamais, et il l'avait répété plusieurs fois, que jamais elle mettrait les pieds chez lui. Bayron ne décoléra pas avant plusieurs jours et faute d'avoir un défouloir à porté de mains, ce sont ses frères et surtout Sirius qui en fit les frais.

Dakota avait finalement passé ses vacances chez EJ et les deux filles étaient devenues comme deux soeurs. La maison des Weasley était voisine à celle des Malefoy et Bayron pouvait sans difficulté voir les deux amies rirent dans le salon avec ce qu'il devinait comme être Grace. Il se surprit encore une fois à trouver Dakota magnifique quand elle sourit, chose qu'elle faisait si rarement. Il trouva cela dommage.

La fin des vacances arriva très vite au grand désespoir de Sirius qui aimait beaucoup la compagnie d'Aly chez lui. Dorian commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience surtout quand il jouait les voyeurs lors de moments plus qu'intime. Si Sirius ne savait pas passer à travers les murs, il se serait prit huit coussins, cinq chaussures, deux lampes et un livre en pleine figure.

Le retour à Poudlard était pour le lendemain, mais ce soir là, EJ avait convié tout le monde chez elle pour faire une surprise à son invitée. Dans la confidence d'une conversation, elle avait apprit l'imminence de la majorité d'une certaine blonde et selon elle, il était hors de question d'y échapper. Elle envoya même un hibou à Dawn, Jaye et Roy pour les convier à la fête. La réponse des deux premiers fut très rapide mais celle du troisième tardait. EJ scrutait le ciel toutes les dix minutes mais à une heure du début de la surprise, elle renonça à l'attendre.

A l'arrivée des deux autres amis d'EJ, toutes les soeurs de celle-ci furent vraiment ravie, surtout une en fait. Grace sauta sans ménagement dans les bras de Jaye qui s'en amusa. Dakota était partie chez les Malefoy quelques heures pour discuter de quelques détails avec Lily et Drago en prenant soin d'éviter Bayron au passage. Et quand elle retourna chez son amie, un sentiment nouveau s'installa en elle. Il devait y avoir au moins trente personnes qui criaient des mots que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à analyser. Tous l'applaudissaient et un gâteau assez mal réalisé pour ne pas dire grotesque arriva par lévitation jusqu'à elle. Dakota regarda toutes les personnes présentes avec beaucoup d'insistance tout en soupirant de joie. Le regard du père d'EJ, pétillant avec un soupçon de crème au coin de l'oeil, lui donna la force de souffler les 17 bougies mal placée sur le gâteau d'anniversaire. Dorian spécifia qu'elle avait de la chance parce qu'aucunes farces avaient prévue pour elle... avant de regarder EJ du coin de l'oeil... la prochaine sur la liste... Rien que l'intention avait fait chaud au coeur de la Serdaigle. Mais tous avait offert un présent et Dakota faisait son maximum pour ne pas pleurer de joie. Jamais elle avait eu autant d'affection, et l'accueille des Malefoy, des Weasley et des Potter dans leur "clan" lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir une deuxième famille, bien plus précieuse à ses yeux que celle qui en avait même oublié cette date encore une fois. Dakota remarqua que Roy n'était pas là et ne tarda pas à en parler à EJ. Celle-ci fit la forte mais Dakota savait très bien qu'elle en était blessée. Les jumeaux, aidé par leur père, mirent de l'ambiance chez Ron et Hermione et tous se surprirent à se laisser porter par la musique. Dakota s'amusa beaucoup avec Teddy et EJ avant de vouloir prendre un peu l'air. Toutes ses émotions étaient trop pour elle. Assise sur les marches qui menaient au jardin des Weasley, elle scrutait le ciel légèrement voilée afin de se laisser porter par la magie que provoquait une nuit étoilée. Elle repensait à toute ses vacances et le bien fou qu'elle y avait ressenti. Elle en avait eu tellement besoin. Depuis qu'elle était chez EJ, les rêves avaient bizarrement cessé. Elle riait et dormait des nuits entières. La sensation de bonheur était comme une renaissance pour elle. Un petit vent la fit frissonnée. Son regard fut attiré vers une lumière provenant de la maison des Malefoy. Puis celle-ci s'éteignit. Connaissant bien le cette demeure maintenant, elle sut que cette pièce était la chambre de Bayron et supposa que celui-ci se couchait vu l'heure tardive. Elle aurait bien aimé lui reparler depuis le fameux repas, mais d'après ses frères, il était retranché dans sa chambre et passait son temps à envoyer des hiboux. Les petits avaient également tout rapporter de la conversation à qui voulait l'entendre et Dakota avait eu un pincement au coeur de voir avec quel virulence Bayron avait défendu Meredith. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait comprit qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Cette soirée lui permettait de faire le point sur elle et de faire des projets, chose nouveau depuis plusieurs mois. Meilleures notes, meilleures performances au Quidditch, repérage par des sélectionneurs et nouveau petit ami étaient maintenant ce qu'elle se fixait comme but avant la fin de l'année. Une page était tournée... un nouveau chapitre commençait... mais pas forcément celui qu'elle imaginait.

Quelques part au nord de Londres, dans un petit village éloigné de tout moldus, une femme enceinte préparait une petite valise avec de petit vêtement dont un minuscule gilet blanc avec un prénom gravé dessus... Tom.


	24. Chapitre 201 à 210

-1**201. Savoir pardonner **

La rentrée des Héritiers était plus que chaotique. EJ et Dorian ignoraient Bayron et celui-ci en était très satisfait, du moins c'est ce qui semblait être. Cette fois-ci, faute de temps, les parents les avaient laissés prendre le train pour retourner à Poudlard. Dorian, Aly, EJ et Dakota accompagnées de Teddy et de Grace attendaient Dawn, Jaye et Roy. Bayron avait tout de fois vu ce dernier avant les autres et l'avait embarqué avec lui dans un wagon sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ce détail n'avait pourtant pas échappé à d'autres élèves qui gloussèrent en passant juste à côté d'EJ. Dakota essayait de la rassurer avec un sourire mais au fond d'elle, EJ appréhendait de revoir Roy et surtout la réaction qu'il aurait en la voyant. Le voyage passa très lentement aux yeux d'EJ qui fixait sans relâche le paysage qui défilait. Le savoir à quelques wagons d'elle la rendait malade. Devait-elle le prendre pour une séparation supplémentaire qui ponctuait leur couple? Et comment se rattraper cette fois-ci...

Le train s'arrêta et les élèves sortirent telle une masse se dirigeant vers les calèches. EJ regarda tout partout autour d'elle mais pas la moindre trace de son brun préféré. Arrivée dans le grand hall, EJ remercia Dakota pour sa patience avec elle et monta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Dorian, Aly, Jaye et Dawn. Lorsqu'il y entrèrent, de nombreux autres élèves avaient déjà pris place. Les héritiers montèrent donc directement dans leur chambre. Dawn eu autant d'hésitation qu'EJ à grimper les marches, comme si elle aussi attendait quelqu'un. Les trois filles investirent la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir d'un tel voyage. EJ était en train de se brosser les cheveux quand elle entendit la porte de leur suite se refermer. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer et en fit tomber sa brosse à terre. Aly la regarda d'un air compatissant et posa sa main sur son épaule afin de lui donner la force nécessaire pour franchir la porte et se retrouver face à lui.

Dawn sortit la première et salua Roy et Bayron qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le début des vacances. Aly fut la deuxième et bien qu'il y avait un froid entre son copain et son cousin, elle salua chaleureusement les deux garçons. Roy lui demanda comment s'étaient passées ses vacances et les discussions furent très banales. Roy et Bayron semblaient très complices et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les nymphes quand EJ sortit enfin de sa cachette. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à Bayron et encore moins devant Roy. Quand le regard de Bayron se posa sur elle, un énorme remord s'installa en elle si bien que ses yeux devinrent humides. Les premières larmes tombèrent quand Bayron lui fit un léger sourire signifiant un timide pardon. La jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre son cousin qui l'entoura finalement de ses bras. La scène fut des plus touchantes si bien qu'en plus d'EJ, Aly et Dawn se mirent également à verser quelques larmes.

- Ca va EJ... soupira Bayron. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime... malgré ton sacré sale caractère!

- Je suis désolée Bayron. C'était plus fort que moi... Même si je l'aime pas l'autre... enfin... Meredith, se reprit-elle en voyant le regard sévère de son cousin, je n'aurais pas du le dire de cette façon...

- Effectivement EJ... tu n'aurais pas du. Mais, finalement, ça m'a permis de m'assumer et de vivre ma relation avec Méré plus facilement.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'on va devoir la supporter de nouveau? Demanda EJ d'un air taquin.

- Je te rassure, ma petite amie en est tout aussi ravie que toi... plaisanta Bayron. Enfin... ajouta t-il en regardant Dorian du coin de l'oeil.

- Ah me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Bayron... pesta Dorian. Je déteste quand tu fais ça! Fais ce que tu veux du moment que je la supporte pas 24h sur 24...

- Et si on allait voir les nymphes? Demanda Aly histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bonne idée, répondit Jaye.

Aly prononça la formule et elle traversa le tableau suivit de Dawn, Jaye, Dorian et Bayron. EJ passa devant Roy non sans le regarder furtivement et se positionna devant le tableau afin de l'emprunter. Elle eut une minute d'hésitation avant de le franchir quand une main la retint en arrière.

- Tu vas où comme ça? Demanda Roy d'un air très sérieux.

- Les rejoindre...

- On ne s'est pas vu pendant une bonne semaine et j'ai même pas droit à un bonjour? Tu as mis l'impolitesse dans tes bonnes résolutions de la nouvelle année?

- Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me parler de politesse. Tu n'as même pas répondu à mon hibou pour l'anniversaire de Dakota.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as demandé de faire... de ne pas t'écrire!

- La bonne excuse Roy... Tu entends uniquement ce que tu veux entendre... pesta EJ.

- Joli fête il parait... J'ai cru comprendre que Dakota et toi, ça va toujours aussi bien... Elle est bien bonne avec toi...

- Pour ta gouverne, cette histoire nous a beaucoup rapprochées, Dak et moi. J'ai peut-être mauvais caractère, mais j'ai appris à reconnaître mes erreurs grâce à quelqu'un que j'aime énormément.

- Tu m'as déjà remplacé? S'offusqua faussement Roy . Tu ne perds pas ton temps toi...

- Faut croire... répondit au tac au tac EJ.

- Je te souhaite que du bonheur alors... ironisa t-il.

- Pour ça, encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille de moi!

- Toujours ma belle... répondit Roy avant de l'embrasser.

- Bon alors, vous venez? Protesta Bayron - enfin, uniquement sa tête - à travers le tableau. Vous ferez ça plus tard... allez, on vous attend!

Mais un signe de Roy lui fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il insiste. Bayron en sourit avant de rejoindre les autres au huitième. Les nymphes leurs firent un accueil des plus festifs et entre deux batailles de mousse Bayron se surprit d'avoir le réflexe de regarder la tour de Serdaigle. Mais cette nuit là, elle resta éteinte.

Le lendemain matin, les choses reprenaient leur cours normal. EJ réveilla Dorian à 6h30 afin de partir à l'entraînement. Ils furent rejoints par une Dakota tout aussi décidée et enthousiaste à se tenir en forme et Dorian en fut finalement très content. Il s'amusait à dire qu'il courrait derrière les deux filles les plus belles de Poudlard après sa copine et ça, sans que ça lui porte préjudice par rapport à la copine en question. Le petit trio s'amusait beaucoup et EJ aimait voir cette nouvelle Dakota rayonnante. Elle était déjà la fille la plus belle de l'école mais à la voir comme ça, c'était clair que même une potion de beauté absolue ne pourrait permettre une quelconque concurrence avec la Serdaigle.

Les cours semblaient de plus en plus durs d'après Roy qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer quand EJ était à côté de lui. Dawn avait aussi beaucoup de mal à lancer un sort demandé par ses professeurs. A la fin de la journée, elle avait envoyé Jaye à l'infirmerie pour lui avoir fait disparaître ses oreilles. Le pauvre n'entendait plus rien et si personne ne le tenait, tombait de déséquilibre. Mais ce qu'EJ redoutait plus que tout, c'était l'arrivée de Meredith. Bayron la vit arriver de loin, et voyant que sa cousine était juste à côté de lui, il pouvait deviner le petit sourire mesquin que la Serpentard devait arborer à ce moment là. Même si sa famille était maintenant au courant pour sa relation, Poudlard, lui, ne l'était pas... encore... Devant toute l'école presque réunie devant la grande salle à attendre que les portes ne s'ouvrent, Meredith s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le Gryffondor. Sans même lui dire bonjour, elle marqua son territoire telle une louve en période de reproduction. A la manière dont elle s'était frottée à Bayron, toutes les filles comprirent le message: "Il est à moi, pas touche".

En voyant ce spectacle, Dakota, qui était en train de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres Serdaigles, trébucha et tomba dans des bras secourable d'un garçon de sa maison, apparemment ravi d'avoir été au bon endroit au bon moment.

- Ca va aller? Demanda t-il.

- Oui merci Julian... Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je me serais retrouvée à terre... et ça devant tout le monde, ironisa la jeune fille avant de rire légèrement.

- Ravi d'avoir pu te rendre service Dakota.

Dakota ne sut quoi lui répondre à part un sourire à la fois éclatant et gêné. L'appel de Liseul pour qu'elle les rejoigne stoppa la discussion.

Avant que les plats n'apparaissent sur les quatre grandes tables, Harry se leva et fit un bref discours.

- Bonsoir à tous, je tenais à signaler que les élèves de 17 ans ou qui l'auront dans l'année, souhaitant passer leur permis transplannage, pourront consulter dès demain matin la note de service à ce sujet sur le panneau d'affichage général.

Tous les élèves de sixième année ne parlèrent plus que de ça durant tout le repas, pour ne pas dire toute la semaine entière. Chez les héritiers, un autre sujet revenait également. L'état de Dawn ne faisait qu'empirer dès qu'un certain Gryffondor était à moins de 10 mètres d'elle.

Pendant un cours d'étude des moldus où il était avec ce fameux garçon, Roy lui envoya une missive pour lui demander de lui parler juste après le cours.

- Tu voulais me voir? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ouais... Ecoute, EJ m'attend alors je vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je voulais savoir si tu étais aveugle ou un véritable idiot?

- Je te demande pardon? S'indigna le Gryffondor.

- Fais pas celui qui comprend pas Lewis...

- Hé bien, faut croire que je dois être aveugle et idiot parce qu'effectivement je comprends rien.

- Tu ne la vois pas te regarder dès qu'elle en a l'occasion? Tu ne la vois pas tomber ou s'étrangler quand on parle de toi? Tu n'as pas non plus remarqué qu'elle trainait plus souvent dans la salle commune au lieu d'être avec nous dans notre grande, spacieuse et luxueuse suite?

- Hé bien... je pensais qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle m'en voulait pour l'avoir...

- Si elle t'en veux c'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas recommencé, non?

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta facilité à aborder les filles, Garner! C'est naturel pour toi! Moi Dawn est ma première petite amie, enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça... c'était la première fois que j'embrassais une fille... qui était consentante, ajouta Lewis sous le regard noir de Roy. Et puis vu mon tout premier essai, et connaissant le personnage de Dawn... on y réfléchit à deux fois avant de s'y aventurer de nouveau... J'ai eu ma dose avec les refus... dit-il en se caressant instinctivement la joue.

- Bon... saches que ce soir, on a entraînement, et qu'on finit vers 20h30... alors si tu es assez malin et pas trop borné... essaye de trouver une excuse pour te trouver sur le terrain et lui parler... et plus si affinités... ben entendu... plaisanta Roy avant de s'en aller.

**202. Scandale à Azkaban**

Allongée sur un grand sofa, la respiration calme et régulière, Dakota se concentrait pour apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir. Mais depuis Noël, elle dormait paisiblement, comme si tous ces cauchemars n'avaient été qu'illusions. Elle avait beau se concentrer encore et encore... elle n'arrivait plus à rejoindre l'homme qu'elle avait pris maintenant en pitié.

- Ca va aller pour aujourd'hui Dakota... Tu vas à nouveau te détendre, penser à quelque chose d'agréable et ouvrir les yeux délicatement. Voilà, c'est très bien, ajouta Lily Malefoy.

- (Soupire)Pas que je m'en plaigne, murmura Dakota, bien au contraire, mais ça me fait bizarre... Je me sens comme vide, nue... comme si quelque chose me manquait pour être moi-même...

- Pour le moment, le plus important est que tu te reposes et que tu retrouves le sommeil. Il se peut aussi que tu maîtrises mieux les choses et que tes rêves soient plus fort mais moins nombreux.

- Professeur... je ne vous ai pas tout dit... hésita à avouer Dakota.

- Je suis là pour t'écouter Dakota. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux le faire en toute sécurité.

- Quand j'ai dormi chez vous, j'ai également fait un rêve... En fait, ce n'était pas la première fois que je rêvais de l'endroit, mais cette fois-ci, il était très puissant... J'étais à nouveau dans cette cellule et l'homme semblait très faible. Avant qu'un détraqueur, n'entre et ... Enfin, il m'a demandé de dire au directeur qu'il était désolé. Et à y réfléchir, après ce soir là, je n'ai plus fait un seul cauchemar...

- Connais-tu le nom de cet homme?

- Non...

- Ou pourrais-tu me le décrire?

- Assez grand, les cheveux noirs et vraiment gras, et je lui donnerais une bonne soixantaine d'années.

- C'est bien ce que nous pensions avec mon mari... L'homme en question est Severus Rogue. Il était professeur des potions à Poudlard mais surtout un mangemort espion. C'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je communique avec un assassin? S'indigna Dakota tout en frissonnant.

- Je dois dire que toutes les preuves sont contre lui, mais dernièrement, j'ai de sérieux doutes... Il n'empêche que Rogue est un sorcier très doué dans l'occlumencie. Et tu sembles l'être encore plus que lui...

- Mes rêves seraient liés à l'occlumencie? S'étonna Dakota.

- Ce que tu vis est bien plus que des rêves Dakota. Ton esprit se transporte via un autre esprit, bien que ce soit une première dans notre communauté, il semble évident pour moi que tu es douée dans ce domaine.

- J'étais persuadée d'avoir un don de double vue... murmura la blonde.

- As-tu déjà vu l'avenir?

- Je n'en sais rien... à y réfléchir, je pense que non... j'avais aussi rêvé de l'évasion des deux autres mangemorts... je crois que je vais réorienter mes recherches maintenant... Merci professeur. Et pour le message?

- Je le transmettrais à mon père mais j'avoue en rester perplexe... je crois que je vais également en parler à Drago... Oh et pour ce dont nous avons parler le jour de vos 17 ans... vous y avez réfléchi?

- Il n'y a rien n'à en dire... votre fils fait sa vie... Le moment venu toute cette mascarade ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'espère simplement que ma mère ne va pas se rappeler trop vite que je suis maintenant majeure... et mariable...

- Tout se passera bien Dakota, j'en suis sûre... Allez va donc te coucher. Et repose-toi bien surtout.

- A demain professeur.

- Oui, demain, même heure Dakota.

En montant les escaliers qui la menait à sa salle commune, elle surprit par une ouverture un couple apparemment en grande conversation. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Dawn et sans aucun doute de Lewis. Ce n'était pas son genre de jouer les espionnes mais la scène était tellement touchante à voir qu'elle ne s'en priva pas. Le pauvre Lewis semblait hésitant et mal à l'aise et Dawn, peu à son avantage suite à l'entraînement, n'en menait pas large non plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit le Gryffondor s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser. Dakota s'en amusa avant de reprendre sa direction. Mais cupidon n'avait pas fini de lancer ses flèches ce soir là et lorsque Dakota entra dans la salle, la seule personne qui s'y trouvait encore était Julian Gilmore.

- Bonsoir Dakota.

- Tu n'es pas encore couché? Demanda la Serdaigle en ressortant sa carte de préfète.

- Je voulais finir mon devoir sur l'étude de la rotation des satellites de Saturne.

- Oh... tu l'as déjà commencé? S'étonna Dakota alors que le devoir était à rendre la semaine suivante.

- Disons que je suis vraiment pas sûr de moi donc je préfère ne pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute.

- Tu veux de l'aide? Proposa t-elle gentiment.

- J'en serais vraiment honoré... rougit Julian.

Alors que Dakota et Julian faisait plus ample connaissance, Lily rentrait chez elle. La soirée se passa très vite et après avoir couché les deux petits monstres, elle aborda un sujet délicat avec son mari. Drago était peu convaincu de la sincérité des mots de Rogue mais ne se gêna pas pour souligner à sa femme qu'il avait raison quant à l'identité de « celle » qui savait. Le lendemain, fatigué des arguments de sa femme, Drago se rendit à Azkaban pour voir Rogue mais aussi pour signer les différents papiers concernant sa mère. A son arrivée, le peu de gardiens, méfiants suite à l'enquête sur l'évasion des deux mangemorts, l'accueillirent prudemment.

- Quel honneur de vous recevoir, Monsieur le délégué à la justice, s'exclama un des sorciers responsables de l'administration de la prison.

- Amenez moi à Rogue, répondit froidement et autoritairement Drago.

- Oh... mais... heu... nous voulions vous le dire... mais avec toutes ses enquêtes nous manquons cruellement de personnel pour gérer Azkaban et surtout les détraqueurs et ...

- Dire quoi? Coupa sèchement Drago.

- Monsieur Rogue a subit le baiser du détraqueur quelques jours avant la nouvelle année, Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Rogue n'est plus...

- QUOI? S'indigna Drago. VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QU'IL EST MORT DEPUIS PRET DE QUINZE JOURS ET QUE VOUS AVEZ MEME PAS PRIS LA PEINE DE PREVENIR LE MINISTERE?

- C'est que nous manquons de personnel avec les interrogatoires et que...

- VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE EXCUSE! CE SORCIER ALLAIT RETOURNER EN APPEL A LA FIN DU MOIS! ET PUIS QUI VOUS A DONNE L'ORDRE D'AUTORISER LES DETRAQUEURS A L'EMBRASSER?

- Et bien, avec tous nos problèmes de gestion et de manque de personnel, que nous clamons au ministère soit dit en passant, nous n'arrivons plus à...

- A QUOI?

- Nous n'arrivons plus à les tenir hors des murs...

- MAIS JE REVE! CE SONT LES DETRAQUEURS QUI FONT LA LOI A AZKABAN MAINTENANT?

- Hé bien non mais...

- VOUS ETES TOUS DES INCOMPETANTS! ET JE VOUS SOMME DE FAIRE UN RAPPORT TRES DETAILLE DE LA MORT DE ROGUE ET DES AGISSEMENTS DES DETRAQUEURS AVANT LUNDI PROCHAIN! Hurla Drago à en faire trembler les surveillants avant de partir furieux.

Drago ne perdit pas de temps et déboula sans se présenter dans le bureau du premier ministre. Il s'indigna de la gestion et des moyens qu'on lui donnait pour faire respecter la justice dans cette communauté, et vue la virulence des propos d'un des héros de guerre, le ministre de la magie ne put que s'incliner sur les demandes de celui-ci. Drago envoya également un hibou à Ginny et Hermione qui s'empressèrent de faire la une du scandale et des nouvelles dispositions exigées par l'ancien Serpentard. Ginny et Hermione eurent un léger pincement au coeur quand elle surent pour Rogue et qualifièrent tout cela par un beau gâchis.

Une autre personne fut attristée par ce décès. Dakota l'apprit au petit déjeuner comme tous les autres élèves qui recevaient le NewsWeek. A la lecture d'une cérémonie de commémoration de celui dont les activités secrètes restaient encore floues, Dakota prit des dispositions pour faire envoyer quelques fleurs. En regardant vers la table des héritiers, elle put voir un débat assez mouvementé qu'elle attribua à la une du journal. A voir EJ aussi passionnée, elle en conclut qu'elle faisant encore une démonstration de son franc parlé... Ne voulant pas les déranger, et peu enclun à supporter les jérémiades de sa meilleure amie, elle accepta la compagnie d'un nouveau groupe d'amis qu'elle avait rejoint suite à la désertion des trois belles de Serdaigles vers Yacinthe. Sachant que le lendemain elle disputait un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, Dakota ne traîna pas après le rendez-vous habituel avec la mère de son fiancé. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune, elle fut à nouveau surprise d'y trouver son nouvel ami en pleine concentration dans une lecture.

- Il fait si froid dans ton dortoir pour que tu veuilles dormir dans ce fauteuil? Plaisanta Dakota.

- Oh bonsoir... Disons que mes camarades font des choses inavouables à notre préfète préférée et que de ce fait, je ne pouvais pas lire tranquille.

- Hé bien... tes copains ont de la chance que je doive me coucher tôt... Tu lis quoi?

- Heu... un roman... c'est pas très intéressant, rougit Julian.

- Allez fais-moi voir, rigola Dakota avec un petit air taquin.

- Mais non, protesta le Serdaigle tout en cachant le fameux livre derrière son dos, le pensant ainsi hors d'atteinte de la jeune fille.

- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter...

- Tu oserais? S'indigna Julian prêt à se défendre.

- Tu me connais mal alors... plaisanta Dakota avant de tenter quelques fîntes pour mettre sa main derrière le dos du jeune homme. Ouh... monsieur Gilmore... Le langage des fleurs selon l'étude des nains de jardin ... passionnant... se moqua Dakota.

- Rend-le moi! Rugit le jeune homme en se levant pour faire front à la poursuiveuse.

- Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu lis ce genre de grimoire soporifique.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Dakota.

- Bien, bien... alors je le réquisitionne ...

- Dakota rend-le moi...

- Oh tu étais apparemment au chapitre sur l'expression de sentiments amoureux secrètement gardés... Dois-je comprendre que Julian Gilmore a des vues sur une demoiselle? Rigola Dakota.

- C'est pas drôle, soupira le jeune homme. Je croyais que tu avais un match demain, tu devrais aller te coucher non?

- Un nom?

- Sûrement pas!

- Un prénom alors?

- Encore moins!

- Une maison?

- Non!

- Une année?

- J'ai dit non! Rend moi ce foutu livre maintenant!

- Oh mais il y a une annotation ici! Alors, alors...

- NON DAKOTA DONNE MOI CA MAINTENANT! Hurla Julian plus que gêné.

- Mais pourquoi le prends-tu si mal? S'étonna Dakota. Je voulais juste plaisanter Julian. Je n'irais jamais voir la jeune fille en question pour lui dévoiler ton secret! Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que c'est d'aimer une personne sans qu'elle le sache... enfin...

- Tu aimes quelqu'un? Demanda le garçon un brin déçu.

- Je crois que le mot exact serait « aimait »... une relation impossible... il faut que je passe à autre chose... soupira Dakota en reposant son regard sur l'annotation interdite.

- Non Dakota, ne lis pas ça s'il te plait... rougit le Serdaigle. Je... je ne pensais pas... enfin... non... lis pas... Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas que tu le saches... et surtout pas de cette manière...

- ... Oh... Je... Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas Julian...

- Ecoute, fais comme si tu avais rien lu... je vais me coucher... à demain, balbutia le Serdaigle mal à l'aise.

- Julian, attends... Ce poème est très beau... et ça me touche beaucoup...

- C'est pas la peine de te sentir obligée Dakota... je ne veux pas de ta pitié...

Pitié, ce mot prononcé avec beaucoup de douleur par Julian, fut comme une décharge électrique pour Dakota. Sans y répondre, elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Julian finit par prendre de l'assurance et y répondre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

**203. Reproduction assistée **

Dorian avait souvent entendu son père raconter les anecdotes de cours avec son ami de toujours, Hagrid. Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient toujours très bien accueillis par les héritiers. Placés le vendredi après-midi, ils se sentaient déjà presque en week-end à chaque fois. Enfin, sauf les quelques sautes d'humeur de leur professeur. C'est donc avec Bayron, EJ, Roy et Jaye que Dorian se rendit à l'extérieur du château, à la limite même de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent légèrement en retard et le professeur Magninus enleva cinq points chacun à leur maison. Dorian protesta mais quand Minus, surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné, enleva encore cinq points, il croisa les bras et s'assit avec les autres sur ce qui ressemblait à un ancien théâtre grec en ruine dont la nature avait reprit le dessus.

- Très bien, maintenant que ces chers Gryffondors nous ont fait la grâce de venir nous rejoindre... Ah et voilà le petit dernier, s'interrompit le professeur en regardant Lewis courir vers eux. Vingt points en moins monsieur Lewis... ça vous apprendra la ponctualité. Sachez qu'il est primordial d'être à l'heure pour les repas des animaux que vous serez en charge de soigner. Ils ne supporteront jamais vos retards et encore moins vos excuses peu valables.

Lewis s'installa à côté de Jaye et fit un regard innocent à Dorian qui l'aurait étripé sur place d'avoir allongé l'ardoise déjà bien lourde en quelques minutes. EJ se mit à glousser et fit un signe à Lewis pour qu'il remonte le col de sa veste afin de cacher une petite rougeur.

- Puis-je avoir votre attention, jeune gens? Demanda Minus en direction des Gryffondors.

- Désolé professeur, vous disiez? Répondit Bayron avec une pointe d'arrogance.

- (Soupire) Je vais vous donner un cours essentiel à votre éducation... chose dont certains d'entre vous manquent cruellement... ajouta le professeur en faisant rire les Serpentards. Bien, bien... Nous allons amorcer un nouveau thème aujourd'hui. Un sujet qui à toujours tendance à plaire à mes élèves d'ailleurs... pouffa de rire le professeur... à en éclabousser ceux qui s'étaient risqués au premier rang.

Le professeur se rapprocha du tableau altéré par le temps et écrivit avec sa baguette, ce qui semblait si amusant à ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- C'est une plaisanterie professeur? S'indigna EJ.

- Mais absolument pas miss Weasley. Très bien... Alors Comment les sorciers peuvent-ils aider les créatures magiques à se reproduire? Qui peut y répondre?

Mais bizarrement, personne n'osa lever la main. Tous se regardèrent oubliant même la définition du mot courage pour certains et du mot provocation pour d'autres.

- Très bien... Potter, venez ici!

- Hé! Pourquoi moi? S'indigna le jeune homme.

- Venez ici et ne discutez pas!

- Vous m'en voulez aujourd'hui professeur? Demanda le Gryffondor, plus habitué à être le chouchou du prof que le souffre douleur.

- Calmez votre ego jeune Potter, vous allez voir, ce cours va être très amusant.

- Si vous le dites... répondit Dorian avec peu d'enthousiasme.

- Très bien, durant les deux mois qui vont suivre, nous allons donc étudier la reproduction des animaux magiques les plus connus mais également les particularités de certaines races magiques. Bien évidemment, je ne vous ferais pas de cours sur celle des sorciers... bien que je pense vraiment que pour certains ce serait très utile... dit-il en regardant Dorian rouge de honte. Mais aujourd'hui nous allons nous intéresser à la race des géants, annonça t-il sous un chahut général. SILENCE! Bon... Commençons. Monsieur Potter, placez-vous devant cette colonne, qui tient par je ne sais quel sortilège, encore debout. Voilà... Très bien, bougez plus monsieur Potter. La race des géants est très discrète quand à leurs relations amoureuses. Très peu d'entre eux vivent parmi les sorciers à part quelques exceptions. Les naissances n'en sont donc que très ponctuelles... Et pour cause... Il est très délicat pour deux géants de pratiquer l'acte d'amour étant donné leur... carrure... La taille moyenne d'un géant est environ de la hauteur de cette colonne, montra t-il du doigt. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle fait facilement le double de la taille de monsieur Potter, qui est un des plus grands des jeunes gens de son âge.

- Ca en devient écoeurant, protesta EJ avec un regard de dégoût.

- Je ne trouve pas, rétorqua Roy le sourire aux lèvres. Bien au contraire, je sens que ce cours va me plaire.

- Qu'est ce que vous dites là-bas? Demanda le professeur indigné qu'on puisse parler en même temps que lui.

- EJ était justement en train de dire qu'elle trouvait votre cours très intéressant professeur, répondit Roy en parfait petit fayot avant de recevoir un joli coup dans son tibias.

- Ah vraiment? Hé bien, venez donc nous rejoindre miss Weasley! J'avais justement besoin d'une volontaire. Vous serez parfaite! Se félicita Magninus.

EJ tourna très lentement la tête vers son petit copain, lui lança un regard vengeur et lui murmura très doucement

- Ce soir... c'est niet... monsieur Garner!

- Tout de suite les menaces... pesta le jeune homme.

- C'est pas une menace... c'est la réalité Roy... répondit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil ravageur.

Roy s'énerva sur un pauvre cailloux qui n'avait rien demandé pendant qu'EJ rejoignit le professeur et son cousin.

- Très bien... Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces deux jeunes gens, un mâle et une femelle d'une même race sont logiquement bien assortis pour pouvoir procréer, affirma le professeur sous les rires des Serpentard. Maintenant, imaginez, continua le professeur avant que Callaghan ne provoque un fou rire en commentant la scène à deux de ses amis, j'ai dit IMAGINEZ monsieur Callaghan et non commentez, la scène suivante. Donc, reprit-il, le mâle mesure en moyenne trois mètres cinquante. La corpulence est en toute logique assez conséquente et une femelle géant doit pouvoir en supporter le poids... continua le professeur alors que Léo comparait cette situation avec Roy et EJ.

- Dans leur cas, ça doit être l'inverse... Pouffa de rire le Serpentard.

- MONSIEUR CALLAGHAN! SI TOUT CECI EST AMUSANT, VENEZ DONC PRENDRE LA PLACE DE MONSIEUR POTTER!

- Hééééé! Protesta Roy alors qu'EJ lui fit un grand sourire provocateur.

- Il me semble ne pas vous avoir demandé votre avis monsieur Garner. Callaghan devant la colonne, tout de suite!

- Mais professeur, je ...

- Tout de suite! Vous devriez également stopper votre sale manie de toujours répondre à vos supérieurs.

- C'est ça parle toujours, murmura Léo en direction de ses amis mort de rire.

- Hé bien, ce cours était bien plus facile avec le cru de l'année dernière, soupira le professeur. Bon, je disais, ah oui, les femelles géants sont malheureusement moins grandes et moins enclun à supporter le poids de leur partenaire. Rajoutez à cela que cette race n'a que faire de la séduction réciproque et que la reproduction se fait grâce aux lois de la nature elle-même. Si nous, sorciers, nous n'intervenions pas dans l'accouplement de deux de leurs représentants, aucun nouveau-né ne participerait au repeuplement.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à les voir pouponner un nourrisson, ajouta EJ l'air dégoûtée.

- Tout à fait miss Weasley, cinq points à Gryffondor pour cette judicieuse remarque. Les géantes n'ont pas d'instinct maternel. A la naissance de leurs petits, c'est à peine si elles les nourrissent, donc nous intervenons et prenons en charge l'éducation de ces petits avant de les remettre dans la nature ou les insérer dans notre société, suivant leur prédisposition à la socialisation. Mais ces naissances sont vraiment rares. La dernière a été recensée il y a plus de cinquante ans. Toutefois, il se trouve que très souvent, les géantes s'accouplent avec des humains qui tombent pour la plupart amoureux grâce à un filtre délivré par des sorciers noirs. Nous voyons une nouvelle race de demi géants prendre le dessus sur la race originelle, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il est nécessaire de poursuivre l'oeuvre de nos aînés quant à la sauvegarde de cette race en les aidant à se reproduire.

- Dégoûtant, pesta EJ.

- Voyons voir, miss Weasley, vous allez leur montrer les gestes nécessaires à un bon accouplement entre deux géants avec monsieur Callaghan.

- Même pas en rêve il me touche celui-là! S'indigna la Gryffondor alors que Roy et Ed lançaient déjà un pari sur la joue qui accueillerait la première baffe prévisible.

- Ne fait pas ta chochotte Weasley, rigola Léo. De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de rajouter un roux de plus dans notre communauté... yen a déjà bien assez à mon goût. Et puis, personnellement, je préfère les femme soumises que les garçons manqués, rétorqua le Serpentard avant de s'en prendre une belle sur la joue droite.

- Hé merde... pesta Roy alors que Lewis récupérait quelques mornilles sous le regard noir d'EJ qui les avait repérés.

- Veuillez vous calmer tous les deux. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et cinq pour Serpentard.

- Mais monsieur, je n'ai fait que me défendre à une insulte! Se justifia EJ.

- Vous me répondez encore une fois, jeune fille, et c'est l'exclusion du cours, deux jours de retenue et cinquante points en moins, gronda le professeur Magninus. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez aujourd'hui tous... vous êtes bien révoltés! Bon, reprenons. Monsieur Callaghan, si jamais vous deviez assister à la reproduction d'un géant et que vous voyez qu'il a quelques difficultés à pratiquer l'acte de procréation, que faites-vous?

- Je ris monsieur, répondit Léo tout en appliquant à lui-même sa réponse.

- Grosse erreur monsieur Callaghan, si vous rigoliez, le mâle, de trois mètres en moyenne, je vous le rappelle, se vexerait d'une telle insulte et vous mangerait la seconde d'après. Ensuite, il en aurait sûrement une indigestion et serait incapable de concevoir un petit.

- La bonne affaire... tout ce qui vous perturbe professeur, c'est son incapacité à ... bref... à ... vous savez quoi... et pas ma mort éventuelle! Je trouve cela honteux pour un professeur!

- Moi je suis bien de son avis, ajouta EJ, ce qui étonna le Serpentard. La survie de cette espèce est tellement plus importante qu'un idiot de plus ou de moins qui rigole comme une hyène et dont on se fiche éperdument.

La réplique d'EJ avait terminé de rendre le cours impossible. Tout le monde était en train de pleurer de rire, Roy le premier. Le professeur ne le supporta pas et somma EJ de se rendre tout de suite chez le directeur avant de demander à une Poufsouffle de prendre sa place.

Les commentaires sur cette journée eurent de quoi alimenter les conversations jusqu'à la veille des premiers entraînements pour passer le permis de transplannage.

Le repas dans la grande salle en ce vendredi soir fut assez banal jusqu'à ce que Bayron ne remarque un geste, plutôt déplacé à ses yeux, de la part d'un Serdaigle sur Dakota.

- Je peux savoir ce qui lui prend à celui-là? S'indigna t-il en regardant Julian mettre sa main sur celle de Dakota et lui faire un sourire des plus charmeurs.

- Sûrement la même chose que ce que tu fais avec l'autre... rétorqua EJ, victorieuse de la nouvelle.

- Tu es en train de me faire comprendre que Dakota et ce... Serdaigle sont... commença à dire Bayron sans pour autant pouvoir finir la phrase.

- Le mot est « ensemble » Bayron, et oui, ils le sont, depuis une petite semaine environ. Dakota a l'air très heureuse et j'en suis vraiment ravie pour elle. Julian Gilmore est un garçon charmant et très prévenant avec elle. Ils sont beau à voir n'est-ce pas Bayron?

- Non, je ne trouve pas... pesta t-il avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle.

- EJ... s'indigna Roy... tu recommences!

- Ah non Roy! Je suis désolée! Je n'ai fait que répondre à sa question.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il en pince un peu pour elle!

- Je doute sincèrement qu'il pense à Dakota quand il est dans les bras de l'autre, vois-tu! Et puis, ça lui fera les pieds! Dakota ne va pas passer sa vie à... à rester célibataire, se rattrapa la jeune fille sur le point de dévoiler les sentiments secrets de sa meilleure amie.

- EJ et son franc parlé... commenta Dorian avant de se lever à son tour. Bon allez j'y vais... je vous dis à dimanche soir... passez un bon week-end et travaillez bien demain pour le permis!

- Bon courage pour tes entraînements mon coeur, répondit Aly avant de l'embrasser. Tu vas me manquer, ça va être dur...

- Comme tous les week-end Aly... Mais je me ferais pardonner dimanche, promis!

-D'accord... je t'enverrais un hibou samedi soir pour te raconter la journée en détail!

- Ca marche! Allez tout le monde, salut!

**204. Destination, Détermination et Décision **

Dans la grande salle, les élèves se regroupaient suivant leurs affinités ou leurs maisons. Ils attendaient le représentant du ministère qui se faisait légèrement en retard. Il y avait toute une rangée de cerceaux aux multiples couleurs et de nombreux aurors inspectaient les objets minutieusement. En se samedi, seuls les élèves de sixième année étaient prévus pour ce cours très spécial, mais trois recalés de l'année précédente furent quand même présents. Roy n'hésita pas à faire remarquer que c'était trois Poufsouffles. L'atmosphère était assez détendue et même le professeur Lupin, toujours en charge des cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour les plus jeunes, semblait "euphorique". Bayron le vit discuter avec Harry de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'un sujet de la conversation sembla glacer le sang du directeur de Poudlard. Heureusement pour Harry, le vieux Wilkie Tycross arriva enfin avec un style bien à lui.

- La grande salle est enfin accessible pour le transplanage, balbutia t-il tout en dépoussiérant sa robe de sorciers. Alors où sont mes jeunes protégés? Demanda t-il avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même. Ah les voilà! Très bien... Approchez ... Approchez... N'ayez pas peur!

Les élèves hésitèrent quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers le vieil homme. Il commença son long, très long discours sur l'utilité de ce moyen de transport ainsi que sur les mesures d'usage et les règles de bonne conduite.

- Et vous ne devez, au grand jamais, transplanner directement chez les gens à moins d'y être formellement invités. Sachez également que de nombreuses demeures sont protégées du transplanage sauvage...

EJ et Roy trouvèrent cela assez soporifique et préférèrent faire une petite bataille de chatouillement sauvage, à l'insu de tous. Ils reculèrent donc légèrement pour se mettre tout au fond du troupeau attentif. Ils furent donc les premiers à voir Tonks arriver légèrement essoufflée. Elle se réajusta avant de pointer sa baguette vers ses cheveux et changer leur couleur en bleu. EJ et Roy se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de voir Lupin s'avancer vers elle, le sourire aussi large que la salle, et la prendre dans ses bras. Ils virent ensuite Tonks faire un signe positif de la tête puis ils les virent s'embrasser tendrement. Mais l'apothéose de la scène fut la main de leur professeur en train de se poser sur le ventre de sa femme et le lui caresser délicatement. EJ ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de faire une de ses grimaces habituelles.

- Roy... tu vois ce que je vois?

- Parfaitement... répondit-il avec tout autant de dégoût que sa petite femme.

- Tu crois que...

- J'en ai bien peur...

- Écœurant... soupira EJ en refaisant une grimace.

- Là... j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec toi...

- Ils peuvent encore faire ça à leurs âges? Demanda t-elle en se rappelant que Tonks était plus âgée que sa propre mère et que Remus devait avoir au moins la soixantaine.

- Apparemment, répondit Roy avant de réfléchir à une chose qui semblait finalement lui faire plaisir. En fait... j'espère bien... ajouta t-il avec un regard séducteur.

- Roy! S'indigna EJ.

- Bah quoi? Tu croyais qu'il y avait un âge limite à ... commença t-il à dire avant de se rapprocher de l'oreille de sa petite amie pour finir sa phrase.

- Roy... pouffa de rire EJ. Tu n'es qu'un...

- Un quoi? Grogna faussement l'intéressé.

- Oh et zut... tu n'es qu'un gros pervers!

- Oui et tu adores ça!

- Jeunes gens! Oui! Vous!dit le vieil homme en désignant Roy et EJ. Ce que je dis ne vous intéresse donc pas? Venez donc ici!

- Tain j'en ai marre de jouer les cobayes, pesta EJ alors que Roy en rigolait davantage.

-Bon alors, souvenez vous d'une chose, reprit le professeur comme si la leçon était passionnante pour tous. Les trois "D" ... répétez après moi... Destination, Détermination et Décision ! Ensuite vous fermez les yeux, vous vous concentrez et votre corps, mêlé à la magie, fera le reste. Miss... comment déjà? Il me semble déjà l'avoir oublié...

- Weasley et je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit monsieur... répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'arrogance, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son oncle.

- Oh... Weasley... comme Arthur Weasley et Ron Weasley?

- Mon grand-père et mon père, répondit la Gryffondor non sans fierté .

- Hé bien, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, je suis un grand ami de votre grand-père! Répondit-il alors que Callaghan l'immitait déjà en y rajoutant une touche mélodramatique. Allez miss... mettez-vous sur cette ligne rouge derrière moi et concentrez vous pour transplaner jusqu'au cercle qui se situe juste à côté de votre ami, reprit-il alors que le Serpentard reprenait son interprétation du mot amitié.

EJ soupira et retrouva son sérieux. Elle fixa Roy puis le cercle et à nouveau Roy. Son regard la gênait. Elle respira profondément et maudit ce sorcier bon pour le cimetière de l'avoir fait passer en première.

- Destination, Détermination et Décision, se répéta t-elle à elle-même... Par Merlin tout le monde me regarde... et ce con qui n'arrête pas de me dévorer des yeux comme si j'étais une chocogrenouille à la fraise, se dit-elle en fixant encore Roy.

EJ ferma les yeux, se répéta encore ces trois mots dans sa tête, se concentra davantage et sentit ensuite son ventre lui faire un mal de loup pendant que sa tête tournait tel un hochet pour bébé.

Un plop retentit dans la salle et en moins d'une seconde EJ réapparut légèrement à droite du cercle, dans les bras d'un Roy plutôt satisfait de la situation.

- J'adore ton style mon coeur...

- Repose moi à terre avant que je m'énerve! Pesta EJ, morte de honte.

- Un peu d'entraînement arrangera tout ceci miss... Monsieur... je vous en prie mettez-vous en place... proposa le sorcier en regardant Roy.

- Oui, vas-y mon chéri... montre moi comment tu vas t'en sortir... ironisa EJ tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Attention, tu risquerais d'être surprise mon coeur... répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur qui fit soupirer quelques jeunes filles près d'eux, vite calmées par le regard noir d'EJ soit dit en passant.

Roy se mit à son tour sur la ligne et se concentra. Sa façon de transplaner fut aussi élégante que lui. A croire que pour une fois, il était doué pour une matière enseignée à Poudlard. Il ne se pria pas pour regarder EJ du coin de l'oeil et lui faire un magnifique sourire vengeur. EJ pesta intérieurement et retourna en arrière pour rejoindre les autres pendant que les Poufsouffles s'avançaient sur la ligne.

Chacun leur tour, les élèves s'essayèrent sous l'oeil expert du représentant du ministère. Les Gryffondors s'en sortirent beaucoup mieux que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles mais les Serpentards se défendirent assez bien pour la plupart. Callaghan arriva au centre du cercle avec le sourire vainqueur et arrogant jusqu'à ce qu'une Poufsouffle lui tombe dessus et le fasse tomber. Le groupe le plus populaire de Gryffondor en fut mort de rire. Dawn et Lewis s'y placèrent à leur tour. Ed se mit juste en face d'elle et lui sourit.

- Vas y ma belle... je suis prêt à t'accueillir! Se moqua le Gryffondor en tendant les mains.

- Rêve mon pauvre!

D'un air supérieur et typiquement féminin, Dawn se concentra et arriva au milieu du cercle devant le regard déçu de son tout nouveau petit ami.

- Tu disais mon cher? Reprit Dawn très satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Rien... rien... répondit-il avant de transplaner à son tour sans grande difficulté.

Aly eu beaucoup plus de mal. Trop préoccupée par les doutes qui s'installaient parfois en elle, la jeune fille fut désarticulée de sa main. Celle-ci tomba comme une feuille morte au bout de la pièce. Elle s'en plaignit que très légèrement avant de s'évanouir sous le choc. Harry et Lupin l'amenèrent tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Meredith arriva également hors du cercle et s'en voulu, tandis que Bayron fit tout aussi bien que Roy. Il ne restait plus grand monde à passer devant la première inspection. Quand ce fut le tour des dernières Serdaigles, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Les héritiers, bien qu'inquiets pour Aly, observèrent donc Dakota et son groupe. Liseul, morte de rire à une blague de ses copines, atterrit la tête en bas et se cassa une côte. Les Serpentards se moquèrent d'elle, tout comme les héritiers. Vexée, elle poussa légèrement Dakota lorsqu'elle boita pour se rendre à son tour à l'infirmerie. Alors que tout le monde la regardait partir, Dakota réapparut en tombant maladroitement à terre, juste à côté de Bayron et Meredith. Voyant que sa copine regardait dans la direction opposée, le jeune homme s'avança vers Dakota pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui tendit la main mais Dakota préféra se relever toute seule. Bayron allait lui adresser la parole quand Julian signala sa présence.

- Il me semble que c'est à moi, de lui proposer mon aide Bayron, dit-il sur un ton assez neutre avant de proposer lui même sa main à Dakota.

- Mes parents m'ont bien éduqué, répondit Bayron froidement, quand je vois une jeune fille à terre, je lui propose naturellement mon aide pour qu'elle se relève...

- Merci Bayron mais mon petit ami peut s'en charger si besoin, argumenta la Serdaigle assez très froidement. Par contre, tu dois manquer d'instruction sur l'art et la manière de se comporter lorsqu'on a une petite amie. Blake vient de partir. Elle avait l'air furieuse...

Bayron tourna la tête et sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, il s'empressa de rejoindre Meredith pour s'expliquer avec elle.

Les élèves encore entiers recommencèrent à s'entraîner et même les recalés réussirent à atterrir enfin dans les stupides ronds prévus à cet effet. Roy, Bayron, Jaye et Lewis semblaient jubiler de leur "supériorité" face aux héritières, ce qui agaça profondément EJ.

- Je vous signale que j'ai parfaitement réussi du premier coup!

- Un coup de chance ma belle! Répondit Ed mort de rire.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'indigna Dawn

- Je disais que tu avais eu de la chance! Et moi beaucoup moins de ce fait, rigola t-il de plus belle. J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir dans mes bras!

- Hé bien, j'espère que tu as une bonne imagination, parce que ce genre de situation ne se produira que dans tes rêves monsieur Lewis! Kate, EJ, venez, nous allons leur montrer ce dont on est capable... nous... les filles!

- J'aurais pas dit mieux, ajouta EJ avant de prendre le bras de Dawn et de s'avancer vers le centre de la salle.

- Ah les femmes... soupira Roy

- Quoi, les femmes? Pesta Meredith qui était restée muette jusque là, alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

- Méré... t'en mêle pas s'il te plait, supplia Bayron qui voyait les choses se dégrader.

- Je fais encore ce que bon me semble Malefoy! Et pour ce soir... on se retrouvera uniquement dans tes rêves! Lança la Serpentard avec un regard tueur.

- Méré... soupira Bayron alors qu'elle s'en allait définitivement de la salle.

- (Soupire)... Les femmes... reprit Roy

- Passionnantes... ajouta Edward

- Oh vous, la ferme! Pesta Bayron avant de partir sous les rires des trois autres.

- Elle le mène par le bout du nez la Serpy.

- Et pas que par là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rigola Roy sous les rires de Jaye.

Les héritiers passèrent voir Aly en fin de journée et Dawn l'aida à rédiger la lettre qu'elle voulait envoyer à Dorian. Elle était beaucoup moins enflammée et privée que ce qu'elle prévoyait mais Dawn avait prit soin de rapporter au tout début la mésaventure de l'expéditrice. Après avoir été mort d'inquiétude, Dorian fut très amusé par les différentes péripéties de la journée. Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer à Poudlard et de retrouver Aly.

**205. Perdus dans les couloirs de Poudlard **

Il était bientôt vingt heures et la salle commune était presque déserte. Aly lisait tranquillement le manuel d'apprentissage usuel pour le transplanage en attendant le retour de son bien aimé. Le dernier petit couple, qui n'arrivait pas à se quitter, se sépara enfin au grand soulagement de celle qui était encore toute seule. Malgré l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour son livre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la pendule de la salle toutes les cinq minutes. Ces week-end sans son petit-ami étaient très durs pour Aly. Avec leurs emplois du temps différents, les entraînements quotidiens que Dorian, EJ et Dakota se forçaient à avoir pour garder la forme, les départs le vendredi soir et les retours le dimanche soir, cela tenait du miracle qu'ils puissent s'accorder quelques minutes pour eux. Ils savaient pertinemment que ce serait dur de tenir une certaine intimité. Mais tout allait bien pour le moment. Cinq mois de total bonheur, ou presque. Aly se sentait très chanceuse d'être aimée par un garçon tel que lui et rien qu'en y pensant, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora les plus beaux moments de leur relation. Bien qu'avec Adams, elle avait refusé d'aller "jusqu'au bout", elle ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir fait avec Dorian. Là encore, elle se rappela les quelques fois où ils avaient réussi à être très intimes et en rougit involontairement. Il était si doux, si tendre, tellement à son écoute...

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil? chuchota un garçon juste derrière elle.

- Oh, c'est toi! Je ne t'avais pas vu rentrer!

- Parce que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre? S'amusa Dorian tout en enlevant sa cape.

- Juste mon amant, plaisanta Aly avant de voir que son officiel ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout.

- Je peux partir si tu veux! Pesta le Gryffondor.

- Dorian... les entraînements de Quidditch sculptent assez bien ton corps mais te font perdre le peu d'humour que tu as!

- Assez bien? Répéta t-il avec un air malicieux avant de se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser avec passion.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué de ton week-end? Demanda Aly après que Dorian ait déclanché le mode "main baladeuse".

- J'ai beaucoup de ressources mon amour... répondit-il tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

- Je vois ça... se moqua Aly avant de frissonner à un baiser dans le cou. Dorian, on pourrait nous surprendre...

- Nos amis savent très bien qu'on ne révise pas nos cours quand on arrive à avoir un coin tranquille et ton cousin est trop occupé avec cette Betty pour venir jouer les fouineurs.

- Quand même... je ne suis pas très à l'aise...

- C'est bien le seul endroit où on ...

- Dorian! S'indigna Aly qui sentait l'ardeur de son copain devenir plus que dangereuse.

- Désolé Aly... Mais c'est que tu m'as tellement manqué... Parfois j'ai du mal à me contrôler...

- Je ne te demande pas de ne pas te contrôler Dorian, mais seulement pas ici... répondit Aly avec un regard qui en disait long.

- Et dire qu'il y en a qui osent prétendre que tu es une sacrée sainte... s'ils savaient... se moqua Dorian.

- Mais heureusement pour moi, tu es le seul à être au courant, et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi! D'ailleurs... reprit-elle en sortant un vieux parchemin... Je promets d'être sage et obéissant, demain... prononça t-elle avant que les lignes des différentes salles et couloirs se dessinent sur le bout de papier.

- Aly... soupira Dorian avec un sourire rempli de promesses. Tu es incroyable... (rire)

- Allez viens, on va voir si tu as vraiment des ressources...

Ils vérifièrent la carte et sortirent en douce de la salle commune. La première chose qu'ils regardèrent, fut la position des différents professeurs, gardiens ou préfets. Aly et Dorian s'étonnèrent de voir le nom "Jaye Dawney" très proche d'une certaine "Gabrielle Delacour". Ils se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire... Une évidence s'imposa à eux... Tout devenait clair par rapport au comportement de Jaye aux yeux d'Aly.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire qu'on sait? Demanda Aly.

- Nannnnn ... rigola Dorian. On va s'amuser un peu avant... le faire marcher... bien plus drôle...

- Il exagère quand même...

- Jalouse?

- Oui... parce qu'apparemment, eux, ils ont un nid douillet pour roucouler! pesta la Gryffondor.

- Allez, essayons par là! Répondit Dorian en lui indiquant un couloir visiblement peu emprunté vu l'état des tableaux poussiéreux.

Ils finirent par se retrouver dans une aile vraiment déserte. Plus personne n'apparaissait sur la carte. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit accueillant. Dorian et Aly s'embrassaient entre deux fous rires, si bien qu'ils se perdirent légèrement.

- J'avais pas vu ce couloir tout à l'heure... murmura Dorian pendant qu'Aly travaillait au corps les dernières résistances de Dorian. Aly... Attends regarde!

- Quoi? Pesta légèrement la jeune fille.

- Cette porte est sur le parchemin?

- (Soupire) Moi qui pensait être plus intéressante que l'architecture du château...

- Aly, sérieux... rigola le Gryffondor... Regarde sur la carte s'il te plait.

- Non, Dorian, elle n'est pas sur la carte... Encore une partie du château que Sirius ne connaissait pas... En parlant de lui, je trouve qu'il s'est tenu à carreau à Noël... pas très habituel pour lui, non?

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle l'avait menacé de remettre le tableau de sa mère dans le salon s'il s'illustrait pendant les vacances... et je crois qu'il préfère les remontrances de ma mère que de la sienne. Pourquoi, il t'a manqué?

- Et c'est moi la jalouse... rigola Aly.

- Aly, regarde... c'est l'emblème des Poufsouffles!

- Tu plaisantes?

- Mais non, regarde!

- Tu crois que...

- Ca m'en a tout l'air...

- Et si on nous surprenait... peut-être y a t-il des Poufsouffles... Regarde, les Serpentards utilisent le bureau de Salazar et d'après EJ, Dakota celui de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Ca me semble plutôt à l'abandon ... dit-il en ouvrant difficilement la porte.

- Dorian, attend, on ne devrait pas... murmura Aly avant d'entrer elle-même dans la dite pièce.

Effectivement, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle soit visitée par les élèves de la maison propriétaire du lieu. L'ancien bureau de Helga Poufsouffle devait servir de serre personnelle. Les plantes avaient envahi les lieux et il était très difficile pour Dorian et Aly d'avancer dans ce bureau rectangulaire. Ils arrivaient à supposer que le toit de la salle était une verrière ombragée par le feuillage en quête de lumière. Les plantes s'entremêlaient entre elles et semblaient endormies. Aly s'en soulagea quand elle comprit le menu préféré de la plupart... Ils traversèrent assez difficilement la pièce et se retrouvèrent devant une nouvelle porte. Dorian l'ouvrit également et là, un plus petit bureau contenait quelques meubles et surtout beaucoup de tableaux. Sur une petite table assez simple, pour ne pas dire austère, se trouvait quelques papiers.

- Tu penses qu'on est les premiers à venir depuis la disparition des fondateurs de l'école? Demanda Aly

- Ce sont des lettres à elle apparemment... En tout cas c'est sa signature... répondit Dorian sans oser poser son doigt sur les lettrines H et P entrelacées.

- Ca fait bizarre d'être là...

- Comme si le temps s'était arrêté... Je crois qu'on devrait partir...

- On devrait aussi le dire aux Poufsouffles...

- Attend, il y a une autre porte... remarqua Dorian.

Celle-ci grinça légèrement et ils y découvrirent la chambre à coucher d'Helga Poufsouffle. Tout comme son bureau, tout était rustique. C'était assez étrange pour les deux Gryffondors de voir autant de différences entre cette suite secrète et celle de Godric Gryffondor qui respirait le raffinement. Ils s'estimaient avoir beaucoup de chance par rapport aux Poufsouffles.

- On devrait rentrer Dorian, il commence à être tard... Les autres vont s'inquiéter...

- Déjà je suis sûr que non et qu'ils dorment mais c'est vrai que ça va nous prendre un temps fou pour retrouver notre chemin... Et dire qu'on aurait pu employer notre temps à un meilleur programme, soupira t-il.

- Hé bien, j'ai ma petite idée pour un raccourci, sourit-elle tout en retournant dans le bureau.

- Le tableau? Demanda t-il en regardant le grand portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle tenant une rose multicolore.

- Ca ne nous coûte rien d'essayer... Noisulli Inversus, lança Aly avant que le tableau ne devienne transparent comme celui qu'il y avait dans leur chambre.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent donc au huitième étage dans la galerie des portraits et firent quelques pas pour se positionner devant celui de Godric Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Jaye était apparemment revenu et tous dormaient. Aly alla se préparer dans la salle de bain et à son retour, Dorian l'invita à venir dormir avec lui, en tout bien tout honneur. Faute de pouvoir aller plus loin, au moins il pouvait la sentir près de lui et rien que d'être avec elle, cela valait toutes les victoires de Quidditch du monde à ses yeux.

**206. Pourquoi tant de bruit pour rien? **

Pour les héritiers, les cours de potions du lundi matin étaient toujours une bonne entrée en matière de la semaine . Bayron, toujours le seul garçon de la classe, se faisait remettre à sa place "d'élève" pour que l'autre et surtout le seul homme de la classe puisse obtenir les faveurs de ces demoiselles. Ce qui énervait encore plus le professeur Longfrey, c'etait que malgré ses efforts pour le diminuer, Bayron se battait comme si sa vie en dépendait pour garder sa place de meilleur élève. Une compétition de diable s'était également instauré entre Dakota et lui. Et bien souvent, elle récupérait ce titre grâce à l'appui du professeur. La Serdaigle enrageait alors autant que Bayron. Elle voulait cette place, mais par son travail et parce qu'elle le méritait et non pour son statut de fille ou encore parce que le professeur était jaloux du pouvoir de séduction du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci bouillonnait tout autant d'être défavorisé de la sorte et se devait de garder cela pour lui afin de ne pas aggraver son cas. La seule qui ne cachait pas sa rage était Meredith Blake, la troisième de la classe qui criait au scandale dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quand ses coups de gueule ne marchaient pas, elle sortait la carte de la séductrice charmée par un sorcier tel que son directeur de maison. Meredith était fière de constater qu'elle y arrivait à chaque fois. Généralement, après ce genre d'intervention, Dakota la regardait avec une pointe de haine, et la Serpentard en rajoutait toujours en mettant une main sur la cuisse de Bayron ou par un autre geste intime du même style. La blonde en baissait toujours les yeux et la brune jubilait de sa victoire. Ce petit jeu amusait toutefois le reste de la classe et surtout Aly qui ne manquait pas de tout répéter à Dorian dès qu'elle le pouvait.

- La séduction n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Le professeur a beau avoir un physique agréable, et je t'assure que c'est dur pour moi de le reconnaître, ça ne suffit parfois pas pour séduire les plus belles et les plus inaccessibles d'entre vous mesdames.

- Dorian, le charmeur... se moqua Aly tout en l'embrassant.

- Oui, je sais mon coeur, ce n'est pas trop mon style ce genre d'exercices, contrairement à certain... rétorqua le Gryffondor en regardant Jaye du coin de l'oeil.

- Quoi? Demanda Jaye en haussant les épaules l'air de dire "De quoi parlez vous?"

- La séduction... tu t'y connais toi n'est ce pas? Demanda Dorian avec un sourire narquois.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as une copine, et pas des moindres, alors que je suis célibataire... Je suis donc mal placé pour te répondre.

- Célibataire... pouffa Dorian alors qu'Aly lui faisait les gros yeux. Si tu le dis... ajouta t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais quoi à la fin! S'énerva Jaye alors que Roy et EJ ne purent à leur tour s'empêcher de rire.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda Aly qui se demandait finalement s'ils étaient les seuls à savoir, vu la réaction des deux autres.

- Pour rien, pour rien, votre rire est communicatif, c'est nerveux... répondit Roy qui se tenait le ventre... Pardon, mais j'en peux plus... A plus! Dit-il en s'éloignant. EJ! TU VIENS! Exigea-t-il afin d'éviter une nouvelle bourde de sa copine.

- Ca va... ca va... j'arrive... pesta la jeune fille en traînant des pieds.

- Vous êtes tous complètement fous... souffla Jaye avant de partir à son tour en direction de la salle commune.

- Oui... fou d'amour... Ironisa Dorian toujours autant explosé de rire.

Suite à ça, la journée passa assez vite et les héritiers se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune, place qu'ils avaient peu à peu investie. Le groupe s'était renforcé avec la présence plus régulière de Teddy, Kate, Ed, Grace et Joshua auprès d'eux. Leurs chambre était donc leur refuge favori, pour peu qu'un couple ne la réquisitionne pour avoir un peu tranquillité. Quelques parasites gravitaient de temps en temps autour d'eux mais le noyau n'accordait pas leur amitié aussi facilement. Ce soir là, Bayron fit un léger clin d'oeil à Roy l'air de rien. Il fut tout de suite bien interprété par l'intéressé. L'ancien Don Juan de Poudlard chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de sa belle. EJ rougit avant de rire à ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Ils se levèrent et prétextèrent une "grande" fatigue et une volonté de se coucher tôt. Personne ne fut dupe mais le départ des deux amants les arrangeaient bien. Ils les saluèrent et leurs souhaitèrent une "bonne" nuit.

- C'est bon... Ils sont partis... murmura Dorian. Alors, on lui réserve quoi à la miss? Demanda t-il avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai vu Dakota tout à l'heure et elle est d'accord pour être des notres, intervint Aly

- Mon père va pouvoir nous fournir le nécessaire, ajouta Teddy.

- Perso, j'ai eu la réponse des parents... Ils sont d'accord mais demandent de rester assez soft et éviter une guerre ouverte dans la famille.

- Je devine que c'est ta mère qui a répondu, se moqua Joshua.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser ma mère tranquille toi! Pesta Grace qui recevait souvent des critiques du fils de Bill et Fleur. Ma mère n'est peut-être pas une ancienne championne de son école mais elle porte pas un prénom ridicule... comme FleurK

- Parce que "Hermione" c'est mieux? Demanda Joshua

- Oh et puis tu m'énerves! S'écria la jeune fille avant de se lever et partir rapidement.

- Josh... Tu es chiant sérieux... pesta Dorian. On avait besoin de son avis!

- Ouai mais j'adore la voir s'emporter comme ça...

- Bon et si on en revenait au sujet principal? Demanda Dawn apparemment ravie de s'occuper du prochain sort d'EJ.

- Je sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais je me lance, intervint Bayron légèrement en retrait depuis tout à l'heure. J'en ai parlé avec Méré tout à l'heure et... commença t-il à dire avant de remarquer la réaction de Dorian, QUOI? Grogna t-il alors que Dorian pouffait de rire.

- Non rien, j'ai juste beaucoup de mal à croire que vous parlez quand vous êtes tous les deux...

- Je te demande pardon Dorian? S'indigna Bayron vexé.

- Allez laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie d'en parler finalement. Alors elle te disait quoi ta Serpy?

- Dorian, je n'aime pas beaucoup le ton que tu prends en parlant de Meredith. Je me permettrais jamais de faire la même chose avec Aly...

- (Soupire) C'est bon, je voulais juste rire un peu... Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux... Tu es vite susceptible quand on parle d'elle...

- Ca me regarde, ok?

- Hé... vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant ? S'indigna Aly. Bon... Elle t'a proposé quoi Meredith?

- Elle... Et bien, j'avoue que c'est assez pervers mais pour le coup mais je trouve son idée pas trop mal pour EJ.

Bien que Dorian semblait faire celui qui n'écoutait pas, Bayron leur dévoila la proposition de sa petite amie. Lorsqu'il finit son exposé, tous mirent quelques minutes avant de réagir. Jaye fut le premier à sourire légèrement. Aly rigola intérieurement. Et Kate s'empêcha de pouffer de rire avec ses mains.

- Elle est vraiment bien dans sa maison, elle... commenta Jaye.

- EJ va nous tuer... ajouta Aly qui se pinçait les lèvres.

- Dorian? Tu en penses quoi? Demanda Teddy.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'EJ apprécie ... Elle va mal le prendre à coup sûr, ajouta t-il avant de provoquer un silence glacial dans la pièce. Mais c'est prodigieusement sadique... j'adore... Il ne faudra pas lui dire de qui on tient l'idée... ça l'achèverait... et nous avec...

Tous se mirent à rire de bon coeur et avaient hâte d'être dans deux jours, soit le 25 janvier, le jour des 17 ans d'Emily-Jane Weasley.

Le lendemain matin, en tant que préfète, Aly alla voir son supérieur, Emile Milwood, le préfet en chef et Poufsouffle, concernant le bureau secret. Il fut très surpris avant de remercier vivement la Gryffondor. Apparemment, la nouvelle se répandit très rapidement au sein de la maison jaune et noire et peu d'élèves furent dans les couloirs en fin de journée. Très souvent, Aly avait surpris des " Non, c'est vrai?", "Ouah génial" ou des "Mais où ça?". Elle était très contente pour eux. C'était assez rare de voir cette partie des élèves si enjouée par quelque chose et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait bien sûr mais les moins encluns à la popularité leurs répondirent tout simplement que ce n'était pas assez digne d'intérêt pour les autres maisons.

En remontant à la salle commune, Aly, qui empruntait un passage secret souvent utilisé par les Gryffondors pour se rendre plus vite dans leurs locaux, vit Bayron et Meredith assis sur des escaliers. La Serpentard était appuyée sur le torse de Bayron et celui-ci lui caressait la main avec ses doigts. Tout était très sensuel sans allez plus loin et Aly trouva la scène vraiment touchante. Elle aurait voulu que Dorian soit là pour qu'il admette enfin la relation de son cousin. Tout en tenant le tableau qui fermait le passage, un dilemme s'installa alors en elle. La Gryffondor voulait traverser le hall où se trouvait les deux amants mais cela signifiait se faire voir par les deux. Tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait rejoindre sa salle d'étude, elle les vit rire tendrement. Aly pensa à faire demi-tour pour ne pas les déranger mais comme si ses voeux devaient être exaucés ce soir là, Dorian apparut derrière elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'avances pas? Demanda t-il à la faire sursauter légèrement.

- Il y a Bayron et Meredith. J'ai pas envie de rompre leur moment intime.

- QUOI? ILS FONT CA DANS LE HALL?S'indigna le Gryffondor.

- Chuttttt, ils vont t'entendre! Pesta Aly

- Et alors, justement! Ils ne peuvent donc pas se retenir cinq minutes?

- Mais je t'en prie Dorian, vas donc leur dire d'arrêter ... de parler!

- Parler? Eux? On me la fait pas à moi!J'y crois pas une minute!

- Dorian, il y a des fois où j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Bayron est ton cousin et vous êtes très proches tous les deux. Il a l'air d'être bien avec Meredith et ce qui se passe à côté me laisse penser qu'il l'aime vraiment et que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de pulsions, argumenta t-elle tout en lui montrant la scène.

Dorian baissa les yeux après les avoir vu l'un contre l'autre, avec autant de tendresse qu'il aurait lui-même donné à Aly. La seule différence était peut-être l'air triste et nostalgique qu'arborait Bayron à ce moment là. Mais Aly avait raison. Non seulement, ils étaient habillés et "sages" mais en plus ils parlaient... Dorian soupira et sans un mot, il repartit dans la direction opposée avant d'être rejoint par sa copine.

La soirée au huitième fut d'un contraste étonnant. Tous semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous avec les nymphes. EJ était très motivée à leur lancer tous les sorts de glace qu'elle avait appris ce qui provoqua une énième bataille entre la lionne et les gardiennes du bureau. Bayron sortit un instant et tel un vieux réflexe, il leva la tête pour regarder en direction de la tour. Il sembla quelque peu déçu, comme à chaque qu'il venait depuis le retour des vacances. Il n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à jouer comme les autres. Mais une voix attira son attention et le ramena à la réalité.

- Bayron, dépêche toi! Les traîtresses, elles ont mouillé le sol pendant qu'EJ lançait un Glaciasius. Du coup maintenant, elle est complètement emprisonnée dans de la glace elle aussi! On a besoin de toi pour la sortir de là!

- On peut peut-être l'y laisser encore quelques minutes... On sait jamais, peut-être que ça lui remettrait les idées en place...

- Va dire ça à Roy, il est complètement paniqué! Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il soit de ton avis sur ce coup.

- C'est bon, j'arrive...

Alors que Bayron quittait la cour intérieure du bureau de Godric Gryffondor, une lumière provenant des hauteurs du château en éclaira les parties les plus sombres.

**207. La saint Emily-Jane ?**

6h30... EJ lève son bras pour éteindre son réveil toujours aussi peu sympathique que les autres jours. Elle se dégage de l'étreinte de Roy comme elle le faisait souvent le matin et se leva. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain tel un bateau doté d'une orientation magique pour arriver à bon port. Mais ça ne lui empêcha pas de se prendre la porte de la salle de bain en pleine figure... Un pas de trop peut causer beaucoup de dégât chez une Weasley non matinale. Sur le coup, elle hésita à l'ouvrir et regarda en arrière pour voir ses colocataires ... D'un oeil suspicieux, elle entra dans la salle de bain et pour chacun de ses gestes nécessaires à sa toilette, elle en inspectait les objets. C'est presque déçue qu'elle vit l'eau chaude le rester tout le long de sa douche où lorsque elle constata que son apparence semblait la même qu'à son arrivée dans la salle de bain. Peut-être que le miroir était ensorcelé et qu'elle ressemblait à un petit cochon rose. Automatiquement, elle toucha son bas du dos pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de petite queue en tire-bouchon. Elle fut soulager de ne pas en trouver... Elle soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait pas du refaire la même blague que pour Bayron et qu'elle devait s'attendre à autre chose. Elle réveilla donc Dorian doucement et pendant que celui-ci se préparait, elle se peignait ses cheveux redevenus assez long maintenant. Il fut presque 7h00 quand ils rejoignirent Dakota devant la porte d'entrée menant au parc de Poudlard. Ils firent une bonne demi-heure de courses à pied tout en admirant le paysage. Dorian et Dakota ne semblait pas différent que d'habitude et EJ se demanda ce qu'ils avaient vraiment pu préparer pour elle. La capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor resta concentrée sur son parcours au cas où des plantes ou des arbres s'occuperaient de son cas mais là encore... rien.

- Trop simple, murmura t-elle à elle-même.

- Quoi? Demanda Dakota qui arrivait près d'elle.

- Non rien...

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au terrain de Quidditch et firent quelques étirements avant de monter sur leurs balais et faire quelques tours de piste afin d'augmenter leur vitesse. EJ avait bien sur regardé de près son balais avant de monter dessus et scruté tout le stade avec grande attention pour voir si personne ne s'y cacherait pour lancer quelques sorts. Mais s'est sans encombre que l'entraînement se finit. Ils se séparèrent là où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et les deux Gryffondors remontèrent pour prendre à nouveau une petite douche. Tout le monde était maintenant prêt dans leur chambre et Roy embrassa tendrement sa sportive préféré.

- Oula... vite à la douche toi!

- Oh ça va hein... Je t'ai pas demandé de m'embrasser que je saches!

- A la douche! Tout de suite! Se moqua son petit amis tout en se pinçant le nez.

Aly finissait de se préparer et EJ la regarda de travers. Elle demanda à emprunter ses affaires à elle au cas où les siennes seraient ensorcelées et bien que surprise, Aly accepta sans rechigner.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tout aussi normalement alors que Bayron et Jaye avait déjà eu leur part de majorité à cette heure-ci. C'est donc soucieuse qu'elle but son jus d'orange, son thé et mangea ses quatre toasts. Les discussions étaient très banales, cours de la journée, devoirs non finis, prochain match Serdaigle/Serpentard, bref, rien qui concernait sa majorité. Mais à vrai dire, ils auraient pu parler de l'invasion des centaures à Poudlard qu'elle ne serait même pas intéressée. Elle pensait à ce qu'ils avaient pu préparer pour elle et plus les heures passaient plus ça l'obsédait. Elle partit donc en cours avec une petite boule au ventre qui grandissait au fil du temps qui défilait lentement à ses yeux. Pour ne pas arranger les chose, elle avait cours d'application à l'astronomie, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Elle trouvait plus que ridicule d'étudier les étoiles en plein jour mais leur professeur s'arrangeait toujours pour lancer un sortilège au plafond de la salle en forme de dôme et d'y faire apparaître le ciel de la nuit précédente.

- Ah, voilà du changement depuis mercredi dernier. Pouvez vous me dire lequel? Demanda le professeur.

- Nous sommes rentrée dans le signe du Verseau! Répondit Dakota très sérieusement.

- Exact miss Wilson. Regardons l'influence de cette période sur notre système solaire.

EJ en resta bouche bée. Dakota connaissait parfaitement sa date d'anniversaire parce qu'elles étaient contente d'être née le même mois et qu'elles pourraient même le fêter ensemble. En plus, EJ s'était occupée du sien alors Dakota aurait pu au moins lui souhaiter un simple " bon anniversaire EJ..." Elle n'aurait pas demandé plus... enfin si mais s'était le minimum quand même... et rien... Sa meilleure amie savait qu'on était entrée dans le signe astrologique du verseau, s'est à dire le sien mais madame ignorait qu'on était le 25 janvier et que s'était son anniversaire. Et Roy qui disait qu'elle ne méritait pas une amie comme Dakota... Il aurait été là, elle lui aurait balancer sa remarque en pleine poire. D'ailleurs toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

A midi, EJ toucha à peine son repas. Roy avait bien tenté de lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais l'humeur massacrante qu'elle avait depuis la fin du dernier cours de la matinée l'en dissuada. Lorsqu'il se prit un morceau de la cuisse de dinde d'EJ parce qu'elle était trop nerveuse pour manger proprement, Dorian et Bayron explosèrent de rire. A croire qu'ils réprimaient un trop plein depuis plusieurs jours. EJ trouva ça louche et se méfit encore plus l'après-midi. Connaissant ses cousins, elle était sur au fond d'elle qu'ils n'avaient pu oublier un tel jour. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire une blague "autorisée". Après manger, Roy disparut rapidement et EJ l'interpréta comme une fuite minable face à son humeur. De toute manière, rien ni personne n'avaient grâce à ses yeux car tout le monde semblait avoir oublié son anniversaire. Ses cousins et ses amis ok... elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte d'une surprise en préparation mais Roy, Dakota ou le reste de sa famille tel que ses soeurs, Grace en particulier... En y pensant, elle réalisa que même ses parents ne lui avaient pas envoyé de hibou. Sans dire un mot, elle entra en classe et fit une tête signifiant "Attention lionne enragée. Ne pas approcher sous peine de mort". D'heures en heures, l'état d'énervement ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer bien au contraire. Vers 18h00, après avoir fini ses devoir en salle d'étude, EJ rentra seul à la salle commune. La grosse dame lui demanda le mot de passe avant de la laisser entrée. EJ prit le temps de traverser le tableau pour être sur de pas subir la blague tant attendue dans la salle commune. Mais là encore... rien... Elle s'en prit alors à la chaise qui se trouvait sur son chemin et s'affala dans le fauteuil qui donnait sur la fenêtre. Avec sa baguette, elle exigea d'un livre de venir jusqu'à elle, et le feuilleta avec énergie sans forcément le lire.

Se fut au tour de Kate, Ed et Dawn d'entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils semblaient hilares et cela n'échappa pas à EJ.

- Pourquoi riez-vous?

- Oh EJ... tu es là! S'étonna Dawn tout en se calmant.

- Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit? Pesta la jeune fille à en glacer l'atmosphère

- Heu... j'ai pas dis ça... balbutia Dawn. Roy n'est pas avec toi?

- Il doit sûrement me tromper avec une plus jeune, plus belle et surtout plus docile que moi avec le bol que j'ai!

- Je vois que tu es dans tes bons jours EJ... Répondit Ed qui embrassa Dawn avant de monter dans son dortoirs suivit de très près par Kate peu à l'aise avec son capitaine en furie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive EJ? Demanda Dawn

- Rien... ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Hurla t-elle tout en quittant la salle commune, claquer le tableau et provoquer l'indignation la plus total de la grosse dame.

EJ fit un tour histoire de se calmer mais avec la nuit qui semblait s'installer, elle en ruminait davantage. Comment avaient-ils osés oublier... Comment son père avait pu oublier ! Elle se promit de ne pas en rester là... et commençait déjà à préparer sa vengeance. Le tout premier acte fut de se rendre à la volière pour vérifier si son hibou n'était pas arrivé avec une lettre de ses parents. Après tout, peut-être qu'il aurait eu des soucis pour venir jusqu'à elle... Il était peut-être malade... EJ sourit à sa bêtise... Elle l'aurait su si s'était le cas. Non, ses parents l'avaient purement oubliée et elle allait leur faire comprendre que s'était une grosse erreur.

Elle mit presque une heure à rédiger sa lettre. Très satisfaite d'elle même lors de sa sixième relecture, elle la plia et la donna à son hibou pour qu'il la livre à ses parents. Elle avait mit sur papier tout ce qu'elle ressentait et finalement, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. C'est donc le coeur moins lourd qu'elle rentra au châteaux pour se rendre directement dans la grande salle et manger. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés et elle ne les attendit pas pour commencer à manger. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à elle, alors pourquoi devrait-elle le faire. Roy fut le premier à arriver et EJ sentit son sang bouillir en le voyant accompagné de deux cruches bleues et argents rigolant comme pas permis. EJ s'imagina alors en meurtrière en série faisant un carnage dans les dortoirs des Serdaigles. Voldemort lui même aurait été un saint à côté de ce qu'elle comptait faire de ces deux blondasses. Quand Roy approcha enfin, seul, jusqu'à leur table, EJ évita soigneusement son baiser et mit un bon mettre en lui et elle. Roy ne chercha pas à comprendre et soupira. Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit et EJ s'en alla bien avant qu'ils aient fini de manger. Elle rentra à la tour de Gryffondor et monta direct dans sa chambre. Voulant en finir avec la pire journée de sa vie, elle prit vite fait une douche, enfila sa chemise de nuit et tira les épais rideaux de son lit. Elle mit sa baguette sous son oreiller et le premier qui essayait de la déranger en subirait ainsi les conséquences.

Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle revoyait les deux sangsue au bras de "SON" copain et l'imaginait déjà en train de roucouler avec elle histoire de se souvenir du bon temps. De toute manière, à ce stade de la journée, elle était incapable de raisonner. Tous les scénarios les plus catastrophiques étaient passés en revu dans sa tête. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle perdait la tête mais sa réflexion s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Elle les entendait rire, encore et encore, faisant un bruit épouvantable. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle était dans son lit et pouvaient supposer qu'elle dormait. Mais non, ses soit disant amis s'en fichaient encore et encore. EJ se mit son oreiller sur sa bouche afin de couvrir le son de sa rage qu'elle n'arrivait plus à garder pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit ironiquement flattée qu'on remarque enfin sa présence et écouta la conversation.

- Tu crois qu'elle dort? Demanda Aly

- A vrai dire, je m'en fiche répondit Roy. Elle a encore été épouvantable aujourd'hui. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, ajouta t-il tout en tripotant quelques objets.

- Elle a sûrement ses trucs de femmes, se moqua Dorian tout en remerciant Merlin qu'EJ ai fermé les rideaux, l'empêchant ainsi de voir dans quel état ils étaient tous.

- Au fait, il faudrait penser à voir ce qu'on va faire pour son anniversaire... il me semble que s'est bientôt! Lança Aly.

- Oh merde c'est vrai! S'exclama Bayron. Je le retiens jamais le sien. Je demanderais demain matin à Grace. Elle doit savoir elle.

- On monte voir vite fait les Nymphes ? Proposa Roy. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ce soir... De toute façon, j'ai pas l'impression qu'EJ ai besoin de moi ce soir.

- Ca marche... répondit Dorian avant qu'Aly ne prononce la formule.

Ils traversèrent le tableau et le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la chambre. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, EJ ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle était à bout de nerf et fallait que ça sorte. Elle repensait aux stupidités de son cousin. Comme si les femmes avaient leurs menstruations à chaque fois qu'elles étaient en rognes. Elle se dit alors que Dorian allait subir un mois entier de problèmes féminin pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Et puis, elle se répéta à elle-même les paroles très dur de Roy. Comment était-ce possible qu'il disent ça... lui qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il l'aimait à tout bout de champ. Dans un sursaut de colère, elle se leva, mis sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers le tableau. De là, elle pouvait voir son réveille posé sur la table de chevet de Roy. 21h 50... Emily-Jane Weasley avait maintenant 17 ans révolu. Elle était seul et elle en voulait à la terre entière. Elle se laissa tomber au sol contre le lit de son supposé petit ami. La fier et si orgueilleuse EJ était seule... totalement seule pour sa majorité. Elle qui aimait tant sa popularité... Elle qui aimait tant être au centre des attentions... Là, elle était seule!

EJ se releva et s'habilla finalement pour les rejoindre. Elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. Elle voulait les voir s'amuser sans elle. EJ voulait voir Roy être heureux sans elle. En être sur... sur qu'elle ne comptait pour personne...

Elle traversa à son tour le couloir et ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau.

EJ fut surprise de voir que personnes ne se trouvaient dans le bureau et les supposa dans la cour intérieur mais là encore... personnes. EJ n'y comprenait plus rien. Décidément, la journée aura été une véritable torture pour elle. Dégoûtée, elle fit demi tour et ne souhaita plus que son lit et son oreiller pour pleurer secrètement.

Elle traversa donc à nouveau le tableau et arriva dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit un choc. A bout de force, elle vacilla et se rattrapa de peu grâce au rebord du tableau.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait oublier mon coeur... murmura Roy tout en s'avançant vers elle.

- C'est trop tard maintenant... répondit-elle résignée.

- Hum... je ne crois pas... il me semble que tu es née à 21h45... et il est à peine 21h30...

- Mais le réveille disait... oh... d'accord... soupira EJ tout en regardant tous ses amis assis près du feu, souriant.

- Allez viens t'asseoir avec nous EJ, ajouta Dorian qui lui proposa une guimauve en forme de noisette fondue. Arriva spécial de oncle Fred!

- Dakota aura voulu être là mais ça faisait trop tard. Elle te prit de l'excuser et m'a demandé de te donner ce paquet.

EJ ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle les haïssait même pas cinq minutes avant et maintenant, ses amis, ses soeurs, ses cousins étaient tous dans sa chambre à l'embrasser et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

- Tiens EJ, une lettre des parents et eux aussi t'on offert des petits trucs... mais j'ai beau les secouer... maman a dut mettre un sort anti bruit pour pas que je devine, pesta Hannah. Ah fait... quand vous partirez ... Emma et moi, on veut votre chambre!

- C'est clair les filles, on met l'option direct sur la suite, ajouta Callum.

Dorian donna une deuxième guimauve à EJ qui fit une légère grimace. Dorian rigola légèrement et lui dit que s'était sûrement celui au gingembre. Roy le remercia bien sur et bien que tous marchaient sur des oeufs suite à la journée qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, ils pouffèrent légèrement à la réaction indignée d'EJ.

- Ecoute mon coeur... je pense que tu nous en veut... et c'est à juste titre. Nous n'avons pas oublié ton anniversaire, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on y pense. Et te connaissant, on s'est dit que la meilleure blague serait de ne pas en faire...

- C'est de bonne guerre, ajouta Bayron tout en levant un verre en sa direction. La vengeance d'un Malefoy...

- Se mange glacial... oui, je sais, coupa EJ. Je peux vous assurer que vous goûterez à celle d'une Weasley...

- Si les enchères montent à se rythme, le dernier d'entre nous à être majeur cette année va en avoir pour son grade... s'inquiéta Dorian.

- Aly, tu es du mois d'août toi non? demanda Dawn très soucieuse de son sort.

- Oui, pesta t-elle... c'est pas toi la dernière... c'est moi! Mais, comptez sur moi pour être très loin de vous ce jour là... Et si Dawn fait la même chose, le dernier à fêter son anniversaire à Poudlard sera Roy... sourit-elle avec espièglerie.

- Je sens que je vais me porter pale ce jour là moi... grimaça Roy...

- Mais, j'y pense... je suis plus vieille que toi mon chéri... Tu me dois donc le respect... et l'obéissance...

- Mais bien sur! C'est juste ton anniversaire mon amour... pas ton couronnement!

- Et puis, c'était qui ces filles qui j'ai vu collé à toi tout à l'heure?

- Deux amies à nous, répondit Emma. Et apparemment, tu as apprécié notre petit cadeau...

- Cadeau? S'indigna EJ.

- Comme ça, tu vas encore plus apprécié ce que tu prives aux autres... plaisanta Hannah.

- Alors, ouvre tes autres cadeaux! S'impatienta Grace.

EJ s'exécuta avec peu d'enthousiasme. Elle avait du mal à avaler ce retournement de situation. Elle saisit tout de même le premier qui venait de sa mère. Hermione lui avait offert un journal intime assez petit d'apparence mais qui grandissait quand sa propriétaire l'ouvrait. La lettre de son père lui expliquait qu'il était mille et mille fois désolé et qu'il avait fait en sorte de se faire pardonner. Il lui avait offert une batte signée par une joueuse égyptienne, la meilleure batteuse du moment et EJ en fut tout d'un coup hystérique.

- Oh s'est pas vrai... Oh s'est pas vrai... Oh s'est pas vrai... Oh s'est pas vrai... Oh s'est pas vrai...

- EJ... si c'est vrai... finit par dire Dorian. Calme toi!

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à poser sa batte et ouvrit les derniers cadeaux. Dakota lui avait offert un livre sur le management des équipes de Quidditch. Elles eut également d'autres cadeau et quand ce fut le tour de Roy, elle ne put contenir le trop plein d'émotion. Il lui avait offert un magnifique collier en argent avec petit solitaire. Elle sentit Roy le lui mettre autour du coup et lui murmurer une parole qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

- Tu ne seras jamais seul EJ...

**208. Petit déjeuner mouvementé**

Le lendemain matin, bizarrement, EJ n'entendit pas le réveil. Elle était bien installé dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et pour une fois, l'entraînement se ferait sans elle... Dorian se leva donc en retard et pesta sur sa cousine lorsqu'il la vit blottit contre Roy.

Le passage à l 'âge adulte avait donné jusqu'à maintenant une sacrée leçon aux héritiers. Bayron avait coûté au remord et au doute ce qui était nouveau pour un Malefoy sûr de lui, Jaye avait du prendre conscience de ses actes et les assumer autant qu'il le pouvait et maintenant c'était au tour d'EJ de faire le point sur sa vie et ses envies. La journée de la veille lui avait montré un aspect d'un futur qu'elle refusait d'avoir. Mais elle savait bien que les deux choses quelle voulait le plus au monde n'étaient pas forcément compatibles. Tout en se serrant davantage dans les bras de Roy, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt faire un choix en espérant qu'il tarde le plus possible. Roy fut ravi d'avoir pu garder sa dulcinée quelques minutes supplémentaires et grogna quand il fut vraiment l'heure de se lever pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent assez joyeux dans la grande salle et s'assirent comme à leur habitude. Bayron fit un signe à Meredith qui entrait à son tour et elle lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- Ca à l'air d'aller vous deux, constata Roy

- Oui... j'avoue que... enfin ça va bien... ça fait même du bien de la voir si heureuse... après ce qu'on a vécu l'année dernière... je n'aurais jamais cru la voir sourire comme ça...

- Elle est presque mignonne quand elle montre pas les crocs, ironisa son meilleur ami.

- Oui, répondit Bayron vraiment gêné.

- Arrête de faire ton timide Bayron, ça ne te va pas du tout, se moqua Roy. Hein EJ, il a l'air vraiment idiot comme ça...

- Me demande pas mon avis sur ce sujet Roy, merci...

- Attend, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses mon coeur... ça se trouve, un jour elle sera ta cousine par alliance...

- Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup, tu vois... répondit EJ en regardant Bayron dans le blanc des yeux ce qui lui provoqua un frisson. Et puis, de toute ses copines, je préférais Shirley... D'ailleurs je trouve que tu l'as vite oublié!

- EJ... Non... rien ... laisse tomber... j'ai même pas envie de te répondre... pesta Bayron tout en buvant sa tasse.

Il se demandait ce qu'il devait penser des différentes allusions de sa cousine. Savait-elle vraiment pour Dakota et lui? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien. Leur secret était bien gardé et de toute façon, Dakota semblait l'avoir également oublié. Bayron se mit alors à la regarder. Julian était au petit soin avec elle tel un valet servant une princesse. Le Gryffondor estimait qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de sa fiancée. L'idée même qu'il l'embrasse le dégoûtait et fermait les yeux à chaque marque de tendresse que le Serdaigle s'autorisait à faire à Dakota. Pourtant, elle semblait bien, souriante, insouciante et ça par contre, ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce qui l'énervait, c'est que ce soit un autre qui lui procure cet joie de vivre et pas lui. Bayron soupira en regardant son verre vide et leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Il se soulagea de voir Meredith à nouveau sociabilisée et se félicita d'avoir fait au moins une chose bien dans sa vie. Finalement, il se dit que s'était mieux comme ça. Meredith avait besoin de lui contrairement à Dakota et il aimait pouvoir se sentir utile. Oui, il était sur d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'avoir cédé à la brune.

- Ah, voilà les hiboux... s'enthousiasma Dorian qui récupérait le NewsWeek.

- Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda Bayron alors qu'un bourdonnement grandissait dans la salle.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à chuchoter comme ça? Demanda Roy. Il y a eu une attaque? Un mort? Demanda t-il en regardant Dorian.

- Non... Il n'y a rien de spécial dans l'édition de ma mère, répondit-il tout aussi surprit que les autres.

- Bayron, tu devrais peut-être regarder ça... intervint Lewis tenant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Alors que Bayron saisissait le journal à la table des Gryffondor, Meredith se leva énervée sous les rires de ses nouveaux amis et quitta la grande salle. Bayron le remarqua et voulu la rejoindre mais Lewis insista pour qu'il lise la page people. Bayron ouvrit donc le quotidien à la dernière page et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

" MARIAGE EN PREPARATION CHEZ LES MALEFOY ET LES WILSON

Alors que les principaux intéressés atteignent tout juste leur majorité, Phillipa Wilson, épouse du délégué magique à l'ambassade d'Angleterre en Italie, n'a sut garder le secret des fiançailles plus longtemps. Lors d'une soirée de charité en l'honneur des orphelins de la dernière guerre, elle m'a révélée le prochain mariage de sa fille chérie, Dakota. Elle devait logiquement se marier à un Italien l'été dernier mais apparemment l'amour naissant entre ces deux jeunes fiancés a été le plus fort et s'est donc avec Bayron Malefoy que Dakota Wilson convolera en juste noce. Ses parents se sont fait une raison en prenant en compte que la famille du jeune homme n'était pas des moindres et sont à présent ravis de la situation. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir prétendre entrer dans la si prestigieuse famille Malefoy. Bien que par la suite, ils aient mal tournés, personne ne peut oublier le mariage digne d'un roi de Narcissia Black et Lucius Malefoy, tout comme leur fils Drago avec Lily Potter. Maintenant, c'est au tour de l'héritier en titre de suivre dans la tradition familiale qui veut que le plus âgés se marie avant ses vingt ans. Il est à Gryffondor et se destine à une carrière au ministère à l'instar de son père. Sa fiancée est à Serdaigle et semble être une bonne élève consciencieuse avec quelques aptitudes sportives. La cérémonie tant attendue ne sera célébrée qu'à la fin de leur étude suivant les voeux de Drago Malefoy, le délégué à la justice. Il exige que son fils ait terminé ses études avant de pouvoir fonder une famille qu'il espère nombreuse. Certaines sources nous ont même révélée qu'il ne serait pas contre à avoir une petite fille, bien que les Malefoy ne fassent que des fils jusqu'à maintenant. Avec les temps assez sombre qui ponctue l'actualité de notre rédaction, nous sommes donc heureux de pouvoir vous rapporter cette délicieuse information surprenante. Naturellement, nous leur envoyons tous nos voeux de bonheurs pour ce merveilleux évènement."

Une fois cette lecture poignante finie, Bayron lâcha le journal et devint blanc, livide pour ne pas dire à deux doigt de sentir sa vie lui échapper. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Dakota et il la vit, tête baissée, harcelée de questions par ses amies, et sans petit amis à côté d'elle. A son tour, les interrogations se firent plus pressentes et le sortirent de sa bulle.

- Tu comptais nous l'annoncer quand ? La veille du mariage? S'indigna Dorian. Mais j'avoue que là, tu es vraiment fort. Tu te fiances avec l'une, tu couches avec une autre... et demain on va apprendre que Shirley cache un fils caché en France! Tu joue à quoi Bayron? S'écria son cousin avec beaucoup de virulence si bien que la salle aux aguets de réactions provenant des stars de la matinées, l'entendit.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Meredith... répondit Bayron sans prendre la peine de réfuter quoi que ce soit ce qui n'arrangea en rien les choses.

EJ ne prit pas la peine de lire l'article vu qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il révélait et surtout ce que ça impliquait pour sa meilleure amie. Pendant que Bayron quittait la pièce, elle vit Dakota se renfermer sur elle-même et remettre son masque des mauvais jours. Les commentaires fusaient de toutes parts et personnes n'étaient dupes de la relation entre Bayron et Meredith.

- Tu crois qu'elle sort avec Julian pour se venger? Demanda une troisième année.

- Peut-être que finalement leur fiançailles sont rompues à cause de Blake.

- La pauvre Dakota, elle a l'air si malheureuse. Etre cocue à cause d'une Serpentard, c'est moche quand même, ajouta une sixième année.

- Bah je suis désolé, mais quand on voit le glaçon qu'elle est, je veux bien comprendre Bayron, argumenta un Poufsouffle non sans sous-entendus qui révoltèrent quelques filles.

- Elle a l'air bien avec Julian, non?

- Je suis sur qu'elle joue un jeu. Elle en est bien capable... Je vous rappel que c'est la meilleure élève de l'école. Elle est pas bête. Et le seul moyen de se venger de lui et de faire celle qui est heureuse avec un autre. C'est connu comme stratagème ça!

- Mais tu crois qu'ils vont quand même se marier?

- Dans les familles comme les leurs, ce sont des mariages de raisons de toute façon. Il faudra que Wilson se fasse à l'idée de voir régulièrement Blake dans le lit de son mari, surenchéri le Poufsouffle.

- Qu'elle peste cette Meredith quand même, s'indigna une autre.

- Et toi, tu en pense quoi Cecily? Tu es sorti avec lui, non?

- Moi j'en pense que vous êtes tous des commères et que leurs histoires ne vous regarde pas!

- Allez, fait pas ta sainte! Tu dois bien avoir une opinion?

- J'ai confiance en Bayron. C'est un garçon honnête et droit. Il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça. Mais encore une fois, c'est pas nos affaires! Pesta celle qui avait aidé Bayron à se venger des deux femmes en question à une certaine époque.

Dans les différents couloirs de Poudlard, Bayron chercha Meredith pour pouvoir s'expliquer mais elle restait introuvable. Bayron eut soudain une idée et se dirigea vers un petit placard où tout avait commencé pour eux. Il entendit quelques sanglots mais surtout l'énervement de la Serpentard. Il préféra frapper à la porte.

- Méré... Je peux te parler?

- NON! BARRE TOI! VA REJOINDRE TA FIANCEE!

- Méré s'il te plait... laisses-moi entrer...

- NON! MAIS COMMENT AI-JE PU ETRE AUSSI CONNE... LE PIRE C'EST QUE JE ME DOUTAIS QU'IL S'ETAIT PASSE QUELQUE CHOSE ENTRE VOUS! MAIS NON... IL A FALLU QUE JE TE CROIS!

- Méré... supplia Bayron. Je t'en pris... écoute-moi... s'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses...

- OH SI BAYRON! QUELQUE SOIT LA RAISON, TU ES FIANCE A WILSON!

- Mais c'est avec toi que je suis, pas avec elle!

- LA BELLE AFFAIRE... ME VOILA MAITRESSE OFFICIELLE ALORS?

- Méré... Ouvre la porte...

- MERDE BAYRON...

- (Soupire)... Qu'est ce que tu peux être buté parfois... Ecoute moi bon sang! S'écria t-il juste avant de voir Blake devant lui, la porte ouvert.

- Vas-y ... parles... tu as cinq minutes avant que je me casse une bonne fois pour toute!

- Ce sont des fiançailles arrangées. C'est mon père qui a arrangé ça...

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça... Coupa la Serpentard.

- Hé... laisses-moi finir s'il te plait. Dakota allait effectivement épouser un Italien mais pas après ses Aspic... Elle ne devait pas revenir à Poudlard en septembre et si mon père n'avait pas proposé ces fiançailles, elle serait mariée à un sale con prétentieux et sûrement enceinte de l'aînée d'une longue liste. Sachant ce qu'elle vaut en cours et au Quidditch, mes parents ont voulu l'aider. Mais, bien que les siens ne soient pas au courant, il est convenu entre mes parents, Dakota et moi qu'à la fin de nos études, on rompe les fiançailles... Dakota à sa vie et moi la mienne... et c'est avec toi que je veux être... pas avec elle... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi à cause de ça mais je refuse que tu penses que tu n'es rien à mes yeux Méré... Tu comptes énormément pour moi...

- Et elle?

- C'est une amie... répondit Bayron en essayant de cacher ses doutes les plus intimes.

- En gros, soit je reste avec toi et j'accepte, soit je te quitte...

- Je préférais la première solution...

- Bayron... m'aimes-tu?

- Méré... murmura t-il... Tu le sais très bien...

- Non, justement je ne le sais pas... Alors répond!

- Oui... soupira Bayron tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

**209. Règlement de compte**

Ce réconcilier avec Meredith était en fait assez simple pour Bayron. Il savait pertinemment le pouvoir d'attraction qu'il avait sur elle. Et à vrai dire, c'était assez réciproque. Mais juste avant de rejoindre ses cours, il avait aperçut Dakota encore plus absente que jamais. Sa joie et sa bonne humeur semblait être qu'un lointain souvenir et ça le perturbait. Mais pour le moment, il devait subir les regards des autres et ça l'agaçait profondément.

Vers 10h, sa mère interrompit le cours de sortilège. Elle convoqua Dakota et son fils de toute urgence. Tous les regards se portèrent bien évidemment sur eux et Bayron les provoqua de la même manière à leur tour. Le long du trajet vers son bureau, ni le Gryffondor ni la Serdaigle n'osaient se regarder. Lily sentit le malaise mais ne chercha pas à l'enlever. Une fois à son bureau, elle les invita à s'asseoir et leur expliqua la marche à suivre.

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment navrée de ce qui arrive. Nous sommes tous légèrement énervés pour ne pas dire hystérique, dit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air pensant à son mari. Bon, de toute façon, il maintenant trop tard pour nier. Ta mère nous a déjà envoyer le nom de trois bon traiteur et sa très longue liste d'invité.

- Quoi? S'écrièrent Bayron et Dakota en même temps avant de se regarder.

- Mais le mariage ne serait prévu qu'à la fin de mes études! Ajouta Dakota subitement inquiète.

- C'est ce que nous lui avons répondu bien sur... mais cachez vos fiançailles n'est plus possible maintenant. Sa mère a eu vent également de vos... relations avec d'autres personnes et demande à ce que je fasses en sorte de les cesser et de vous concentrer sur votre futur. Alors sans rien stopper, essayer d'être plus discret et tout ce passera bien. Ensuite, Dakota, je te demanderais de faire plus attention à toi et à ta sécurité. Vu le passé de Bayron, et tes liens avec lui maintenant, tu deviens un cible de choix pour nos ennemis. Ne restes jamais seul en dehors de tes quartiers et évites les conflits. Allez, tout va bien se passer, dit-elle ensuite vu les visages durs et renfermés qu'arboraient les deux adolescents. Ils vont tous oublier d'ici peu... Dakota, on se dit à ce soir comme d'habitude... Bayron, ton père demande à ce que tu réponde à la lettre qu'il t'a envoyé il y a deux jours... et tu connais son impatience... termina t-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

- Je suis désolée pour ma mère, murmura Dakota.

- (Soupire)... De toute façon, maintenant c'est fait... Comment l'a prit ton ...copain?

- Aussi bien que Blake, je suppose... répondit Dakota alors que Bayron imaginait déjà leur réconciliation avec horreur.

- En espérant que ça n'ai pas trop de conséquence tout ça... ajouta t-il sur un ton assez froid avant de partir à son tour. A plus...

Dakota était anéantie. La façon dont Bayron venait de résumer leur fiançailles la déprimait. Ne comptait-elle pas plus que ça? N'était-elle juste qu'une conséquence fâcheuse à la volonté de son père? C'est à peine s'il s'était intéressé à elle, à ce qu'elle ressentait...

Elle était en retard pour son cours suivant et connaissant le professeur de runes, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'elle tente une entrée en douce. Elle préféra donc retourner à la tour de Serdaigle en attendant le repas de midi. Sur le trajet, elle trouva Meredith Blake adossée à un mur. Elle essaya de passer devant elle en l'ignorant mais il était clair que la Serpentard l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Il m'aime... et tu ne l'auras jamais... lança l'officieuse.

- Je n'avais pas l'intension de "l'avoir", rétorqua l'officielle. Bayron est libre de faire ce que bon lui chante. Sa vie privé ne me regarde pas...

- Fait ta sainte à qui tu veux Wilson... je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de lui et ça depuis longtemps.

- J'ai un petit ami Blake... et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, Bayron est avec toi!

- Je dois avouer que tu es douée... devenir sa fiancée aussi facilement... là, tu m'as montré que j'avais une adversaire à ma hauteur! Pesta Meredith.

- Ecoute moi bien Blake, ce que Bayron fait avec toi, j'en ai rien à faire. Nous sommes de simple amis, et ces fiançailles seront vite rompues. Bayron et sa famille compte beaucoup pour moi, et tu ne pourras pas me faire sortir de sa vie si facilement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni l'ambition de me battre pour obtenir son coeur.

- Je te ferais rappeler tes paroles Wilson! En attendant, t'approche pas trop près de lui... Je te le ferais regretter!

- Si tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces Blake... Et méfie-toi... parce que si tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu, tu y perdrais...

- Laisses-moi rire... ironisa Blake. Il ne peut pas te voir... Tu es trop fade pour lui!

- Mais quand je l'embrasse... il répond à mes baisers... moi... et en redemande presque... murmura t-elle à l'oreille de la Serpentard avant de continuer son chemin.

A croire que cette journée était sous le signe des règlements de comptes, Bayron trouva Julian Gilmore entrain de faire les cents pas devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Il serra sa baguette histoire de contenir sa fureur et essaya de se calmer... en vain.

Bayron ne voulait pas lui parler pour des milliers de raisons qu'il se refusait d'admettre et l'ignora totalement quand il l'appela.

- Malefoy! Tu n'es qu'un lâche! Lança Julian rouge de colère.

- Répète un peu pour voir, répondit Bayron avec un regard noir et la voix tranchante de méchanceté.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un imbécile! Répéta Julian avant de sentir la baguette étrangement froide du Gryffondor juste sous son menton.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'insulter de la sorte! Je pourrais être nettement moins gentil si tu t'y aventurais!

- Jeunes gens! Calmez-vous enfin! Grogna la grosse dame. Calmez-vous ou j'appel le directeur! Pas de ça dans mon couloir!

- Et touche un seul des cheveux de Dakota... et là, je pourrais faire ressortir mon côté noir de ma famille!

- Oh mais c'est pas les cheveux de Dakota que je touche, provoqua Gilmore. Et ses lèvres sont largement plus appétissante que ta garce!

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Bayron perde tout sang froid. Que ce soit pour l'insulte contre Méré ou pour l'idée même qu'il touche à sa fiancé, Bayron en avait assez pour faire sortir toute la rage qu'il emmagasinait depuis un certain temps. Seulement, au lieu d'utiliser les sorts du parfait duelliste, Bayron lançait tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de mesquins et de non réglementaire. Julian avait beau se défendre avec prouesse, Bayron avait une supériorité écrasante sur lui. Plus un sort était contré avec ce fichu protego, puis Bayron essayait un autre sort encore plus fort. L'escalade de la violence fit qu'à un moment Julian fut projeté en arrière. Aveuglé par la colère, Bayron continua à s'acharner sur lui tel une bête sans conscience. La grosse dame criait au scandale et le directeur arriva très rapidement avec sa fille. Abasourdit, ils assistèrent à ce triste spectacle. Lily était choquée et ne pouvait plus bouger. Harry lança un expelliarmus ce qui permet à Julian de s'enfuir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

- Dans mon bureau... tout de suite! Murmura Harry alors que Lily regardait son fils passer devant elle comme si c'était un pur inconnu à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du bureau de son père, il était déjà en train de sermonner son petit fils. Drago ayant été prévenu par sa femme via une missive urgente, déboula sans formalité et sans aucune sommation, il en colla une à son fils aîné.

- Drago... non! S'empressa de dire Lily pour éviter en vain le geste.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai honte de toi Bayron! Honte d'être ton père!

- Drago... murmura Lily les larmes aux yeux.

- On t'a pas élevé comme ça! S'acharner sur un homme à terre... Tu n'as aucun respect pour les autres... et tu n'as plus le mien!

- Je suis désolé, mais ne pouvant pas le renvoyer pour sa sécurité, je vais quand même devoir le consigner quelques jours sous bonne garde, intervint Harry.

- Rajoute à ça, qu'il est interdit de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Rajouta Drago devant les yeux remplis de haine de son fils. Et interdiction de revoir ta petite copine!

- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, père! Pesta Bayron.

- Tant que tu seras sous ma responsabilité, tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire!

- Drago... s'il te plait... murmura Lily pour essayer de calmer ses deux hommes avant de se retourner vers Harry. Nous sommes d'accord pour le confinement, pour les corvées et le Quidditch... Disons pour quinze jours... Ca te parait convenable Harry?

- Oui... en espérant que ça le fera réfléchir...

- Drago? Tu es d'accord avec ça?

- Même moi je me serais jamais abaissé à ça... dit-il en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. Tu me déçois terriblement Bayron. Faites ce que vous voulez... son sort m'est égal maintenant... répondit-il avant de réutiliser la cheminée et disparaître sous les flammes vertes avec autant de politesse qu'il avait fait preuve en arrivant.

- Je vais demander à Hagrid de le prendre avec lui durant ce temps.

- Il n'est pas en pleine négociation avec les centaures? Ce n'est peut-être pas forcément le moment non?

- Bayron comprendra peut-être le sens des mots compromis, conversation, et respect de l'autre. Je trouve au contraire que ça peut lui faire que le plus grand bien. Je vais demander à Dorian de m'apporter quelques affaires de Bayron. En attendant, je vais tout de suite l'amener à Hagrid et lui réquisitionner sa baguette.

Ce qui fut le plus dur pour Bayron était le regard que lui portait sa mère. Les excès de colère de son père, il les connaissait déjà mais il n'avait jamais vu sa mère rester aussi froide et distante avec lui. Maintenant qu'il était légèrement plus calme, il reconnaissait qu'il avait été un peu fort avec le Serdaigle mais ne regrettait en rien son geste. Il était un Malefoy après tout, et sa fierté lui ordonnait de rester sur ses positions. Julian avait insulté Meredith et Dakota vu la façon dont il parlait d'elle et ça, il ne l'admettait pas. Seul EJ et Dorian avait ce pouvoir sur lui... pas le petit copain en date de son... amie. De toute façon, quinze jours avec Hagrid ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça... Il le connaissait assez bien depuis sa plus jeune enfance et le voyait comme le gros monsieur gentil qui apportait les cadeau à noël, même s'ils étaient toujours assez bizarre en soit. Il aimait d'ailleurs toujours écouter les histoires qu'ils racontaient à table et voyait cette punition plutôt d'un bon oeil, comme une nouvelle petite aventure ou des petites vacances... rien vraiment d'horrible comme pouvait le laisser entendre sa famille.

Alors que Bayron se dirigeait vers la vieille cabane du gardien de Poudlard avec son grand-père, une jeune fille de bleue vêtue pleurait sur son lit, un journal froissé dans une main, et une photo dans l'autre. Cette dernière bougeait de manière répétitive et insolente à ses yeux. Elle montrait deux jeunes adolescents arborant l'uniforme rouge et or de Poudlard qui rigolaient avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision, la jeune fille jeta la photo contre le mur de sa chambre avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur les draps humides depuis le début de la journée.

**210. Etre ou ne pas Etre ... seul... **

Bayron aimait les tendres baisers que Meredith lui faisait. Elle était de plus en plus entreprenante et se mit à faire le chien, à quatre pattes sur leur lit. Bayron éclata de rire à la proposition assez osée de sa petite amie mais l'idée l'enchantait plutôt pas mal finalement. Plus il rigolait, plus elle reprenait de plus bel en faisant de légers grognements et aboiements. Puis bizarrement, elle se mit à lui lécher la joue, le nez et les yeux de manière hasardeuse. Bayron ne trouvait plus ce jeu vraiment drôle surtout que Meredith semblait avoir à présent une odeur assez repoussante. Tout d'un coup, la raison prit le contrôle de son esprit et Bayron se réveilla nez à nez avec la grosse truffe de Crockdur. Il en hurla de frayeur et de dégoût.

- Oh, je vois que notre jeune invité est réveillé, Crockdur. Bien dormi Bayron?

- Hein? Oh... heu... oui, mentit l'adolescent tout en retirant une paille qui lui avait mortifié le dos toute la nuit vu la douleur et la marque rouge qu'elle laissa en partant.

- Bien mieux que ces objets moldus mon réveil, n'est-ce pas?

- A choisir, je dirais ni l'un, ni l'autre... marmonna Bayron en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche de pyjama.

-Je n'ai pas le talent des elfes de maisons mais si tu le souhaites, j'ai un bon café encore chaud.

- Ca ira merci, murmura Bayron qui repoussait autant qu'il le pouvait le molosse de son visage. C'est moi où il ne fait pas encore jour?

- Il est environ six heures du matin.

- Quoi? S'indigna le Gryffondor. Mais...

- Les centaures sont matinaux, et je dirais même que nous sommes en retard. Ils ne vont pas apprécier.

- Tu viens de dire qu'il n'était que six heures du matin! Il faut se lever à quelle heure pour être ponctuel avec eux?

- Cinq heures trente semble idéal... répondit Hagrid tout en caressant bêtement la tête de son chien.

Bayron avala d'une traite son café et regarda Hagrid nourrir les différents animaux qui s'étaient réfugiés chez lui à cause du froid hivernal. Ensuite Hagrid lui présenta une petite bassine blanche remplie d'eau glacée et lui donna un gant qui ressemblait à un oursin encore vivant. Bayron le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Il l'est!

- Hein? Demanda Bayron avec l'oursin dans les mains.

- Il est vivant! Mais si tu comptes te laver avec... je te conseillerais plus l'éponge qui est sur ta droite. Pour le rasoir, tu peux prendre ma vieille lame. Mais presses-toi, nous devons y aller maintenant.

- Oh heu... merci, répondit poliment Bayron tout en regardant la vieille lame rouillée avec appréhension.

Après une nuit peu confortable sur une paillasse assez odorante devant la cheminée, mal réveillé et de mauvaise humeur, Bayron accompagna Hagrid jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

La réunion semblait très agitée. Les centaures réclamaient davantage de mesures contre les araignées qui envahissaient maintenant leur côté de la forêt. Hagrid essaya de plaider pour un équilibre entre les deux espèces mais le chef des centaures refusa catégoriquement et menaça Hagrid de représailles contre ses protégées si cela continuait dans cette direction. Hagrid finit par accepter le traité de séparation officielle des territoires entre les centaures, les araignées et les sorciers. Il regretta sincèrement que les choses en soit arrivées là. Mais c'était cela ou une guerre sans merci et c'était ce que Hagrid craignait le plus.

Il fut presque midi lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la cabane et Bayron put constater que ses affaires étaient arrivées. Il vit également quelques courriers sur le dessus et après avoir mangé le repas préparé par Hagrid dont il ne connaissait pas la contenance, il s'isola pour les lire.

La première lettre provenait de sa mère qui lui rappelait les principes même d'une bonne éducation, suivie d'une note lui demandant de présenter ses excuses à son père. Bayron passa très vite à la seconde qui provenait d'EJ... Elle était assez salée et une fois qu'il eut lu, celle-ci se transforma en visage peu ressemblant de sa cousine et il la vit lui tirer la langue nerveusement. Après EJ, Bayron comprit qu'il ne recevrait pas de lettre d'amour aujourd'hui et ouvrit la troisième avec moins d'enthousiasme. Son coeur se serra davantage quand il vit son auteur. Dakota lui exprimait sa colère pour ne pas dire son indignation. La lettre était écrite dans un style très conventionnel et connaissant la Serdaigle, il savait que cela cachait autre chose comme de la tristesse ou de la déception. Il replia le courrier de Dakota et saisit la dernière. Elle était assez curieuse et surtout très usée par un long voyage. Il détacha le morceau de cire où un B était élégamment dessiné et lut la lettre. Son visage devint aussi blanc que la neige qui se déposait à l'extérieur de la hutte d'Hagrid.

- Bonne nouvelle j'espère? Demanda Hagrid qui avait remarqué le changement de couleur de son nouveau protégé.

- Non... murmura Bayron.

- Rien de grave au moins?

- Je ne sais pas... hésita t-il à répondre.

- Tu veux que je demande à ce qu'on te fasse apporter un parchemin et un hibou?

- Non... De toute façon, elle ne souhaite pas de réponse de ma part...

- Oh... s'étonna Hagrid en comprenant le caractère de la lettre. Miss Blake est une jeune fille raisonnable, j'en suis persuadé. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

- Encore faudrait-il que ce soit elle... se murmura t-il à lui-même tout en caressant du doigt la signature de la correspondante avec nostalgie.

Le week-end arriva assez vite et Bayron se surprit à aimer la simplicité de la vie d'Hagrid. Il avait eu du mal au départ, mais trois jours plus tard, il voyait Crockdur sous un nouveau jour, surtout après qu'il lui demande un câlin, les quatre pattes en l'air, la langue pendante sur le côté inondant le sol de bave. Cet isolement lui avait permis de faire le point et il envoya plusieurs courriers d'excuses aux principaux concernés. Sa mère lui répondit en lui avouant que son père les acceptait mais qu'il était trop fier pour le lui dire. Bayron ne s'en formalisa pas contrairement aux silences de Meredith et surtout de Dakota.

Le dernier dimanche de janvier, Bayron ne tenait plus en place. Il faisait les cent pas à l'intérieur de la cabane et Hagrid le supplia d'arrêter une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais un Malefoy restait un Malefoy et Bayron n'avait que faire de sa demande. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, l'équipe senior de Serdaigle affrontait celle de Serpentard. Il imaginait très bien EJ et les autres supporters de Dakota huer contre les verts et argents. Il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre et Hagrid finit par l'autoriser à utiliser sa longue vue magique pour observer ce qui se passait dans les airs.

Bayron pouvait voir les attrapeurs des deux équipes chasser le vif d'or et parfois quelques poursuiveurs valsant dans les airs suite à des rencontres fâcheuses avec des cognards. L'écho du commentateur semblait pouvoir venir jusqu'à lui et Bayron enrageait de ne pas pouvoir mettre des images à des sons. Hagrid sortit à son tour de la cabane et se renseigna sur le score.

- Les Serpentard mènent ... répondit Bayron avec un air lassé.

- Oh... de beaucoup?

- Apparemment...

- Hé bien, hé bien... répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme. Bon, je vais faire un tour vers la lisière. Je serais de retour d'ici une heure. Pas de bêtises ou de balades ... non autorisée Bayron, n'est-ce pas?

- A tout à l'heure Hagrid, répondit-il avec un léger sourire innocent.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, l'équipe de Serpentard remportait le match. Bayron était déçu et aurait bien aimé parler Dakota pour voir comment elle le prenait, bien que "mal" aurait sûrement été la réponse. Il l'imaginait de très mauvaise humeur face à des Serpentards plutôt satisfaits. En parlant des verts et argents, il repensait au fait qu'il n'avait encore reçu aucune nouvelles de Meredith. Mais, ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était le fait qu'elle ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. D'un autre côté, l'emploi du temps assez copieux d'Hagrid ne lui permettait pas de penser énormément à ce qui lui manquait ou pas. La seule personne qui ne l'avait malheureusement pas oublié était son professeur de potion. Le test que tous les élèves de sixième année de sa classe se devaient de passer en ce début de deuxième semaine de février était assez important. Longfrey trouvait donc juste que Bayron le passe également même s'il n'avait pas suivi une semaine de cours. Il eut bien naturellement beaucoup de mal à réaliser la potion et rédiger le protocole qui en découlait. Bayron avait essayé de protester mais la seule aide qu'il reçut fut un résumé assez sommaire du dernier cours envoyé discrètement par l'unique lettre de Meredith. Lorsqu'il mit le dernier mot au compte rendu, il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour s'en sortir aussi bien. Il donna sa copie à Hagrid quand celui-ci lui annonça la fin du temps réglementaire et s'affala dans le fauteuil avant que Crockdur ne lui saute dessus en lui coupant presque la respiration.

- Crockdur, descends s'il te plait, supplia Bayron déjà couvert de bave.

Le chien obéît et se plaça juste à ses pieds avant que son maître ne revienne dans la pièce.

- Voilà, le hibou est parti avec ton parchemin et une fiole de ta potion. Elle m'a l'air vraiment bien exécutée. Tu dois tenir ça de ton arrière-grand-mère... Lily, enfin, Lily Evans, elle était très douée pour cette matière.

- Il paraît, répondit Bayron.

- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé Bayron... dit-il en caressant assez brutalement le gros chien.

- Je... Hagrid, es-tu heureux? Enfin, je veux dire... Est-ce que la vie, ici, à Poudlard, dans cette cabane avec pour unique compagnie un chien baveux te rend heureux?

- M'enfin, pourquoi une telle question jeune Malefoy?

- Tout est si simple ici... Pas de regards, pas de préjugés, pas de personnes indélicates ou mal intentionnées, et un ami fidèle en toute occasion...

- La solitude ne va pas à tout le monde Bayron. J'y suis habitué depuis mon enfance mais plus les années passent, plus je me dis qu'un peu de compagnie ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Surtout une compagnie féminine...

- Mais, tu n'es pas malheureux pour autant non?

- L'habitude s'en arrange Bayron. La jeune Blake te pose des soucis?

- S'il n'y avait qu'elle... murmura Bayron à lui même. Pas spécialement, mais pourquoi les femmes sont-elles parfois si compliquées?

- Oh... s'étonna le demi géant. Je ne suis malheureusement pas le mieux placé pour te répondre. La seule femme que j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprécier n'a pas donné suite à notre début de relation. Quand j'y repense, je crois même qu'elle s'est servie de moi pour obtenir des informations. Mais ton père serait plus enclin à te répondre. De tout ton entourage familial, il est celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Je n'y tiens pas trop Hagrid mais merci...

- Les choses compliquées sont peut-être plus simples qu'elles n'y paraissent. Il suffit de les voir sous le bon angle... affirma Hagrid tout en arrosant une pousse de plante carnivore.

- Ca m'aide beaucoup Hagrid, merci ! Ironisa le Gryffondor.

- Se battre avec le petit ami de ta fiancée n'est pas non plus une solution à tes problèmes Bayron. Je dirais même que ça ne les simplifie pas.

- J'ai tendance à attirer les ennuis de toute façon. Ca doit être mon côté Potter sûrement, s'amusa Bayron. C'est bien pour ça que mon père était si énervé d'ailleurs... Un Malefoy se doit de garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances... sauf en privé bien entendu... ajouta t-il en imitant l'intonation de Drago.

- J'ai bien peur que ton père ne le garde pas bien non plus desfois...

- (Soupire) Finalement, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de repartir au château. Je suis bien ici...

- Tu vas beaucoup manquer à Crockdur en tout cas... Je suis sûr qu'il va refuser sa gamelle durant une semaine au moins.

- Tu m'excuseras Hagrid mais ses ronflements et sa bave seront les seules choses qui ne vont pas me manquer, rigola le blond.

- Chut... il pourrait entendre... s'indigna Hagrid en lui plaquant les oreilles contre sa tête.

- Désolé...

- Bon ... et plus de bêtises hein?

- Je vais essayer Hagrid.

- Allez, on va profiter des deux jours qui nous restent avant ton retour à la vie sociale. On va aller voir le dernier arrivage pour le professeur Magninus, saluer les nains de jardin, rempoter quelques pieds de citrouilles, donner à manger à toutes les choses dont tu ne dois parler à personne et vérifier que la neige et le gel n'ont pas endommagé mon potager.

- Super... ironisa Bayron en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'exclusion de Bayron prit fin le samedi 12 février au matin. Harry vint chercher Bayron et après les adieux déchirants du molosse d'Hagrid, Bayron retourna au château pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres élèves. Il appréhendait de revoir les autres héritiers mais surtout Meredith et Dakota. Lorsqu'il franchit la grande porte, une petite voix intérieure lui hurlait de faire demi tour et de devenir locataire permanent chez le gardien de l'école. Mais juste avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, il vit Meredith qui semblait l'attendre. Lorsque celle-ci l'aperçut, elle s'avança vers lui lentement. Son appréhension disparut quand un tendre sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Serpentard. Sans dire un mot, elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura un "Tu m'as manqué" au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Harry toussota légèrement pour leur rappeler sa présence et le couple s'éloigna quelque peu avant de se prendre la main et d'avancer. Ils se séparèrent ensuite non sans un regard expressif pour rejoindre leur tables respectives. Roy lui fit une place en écrasant le pauvre Lewis sur Dawn. Les héritiers firent semblant d'une certaine normalité et continuèrent leur discussion sur le programme de la journée qui était la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Son meilleur ami lui fit tout de même un sourire, précédé d'un clin d'oeil et lui servit un bon jus d'orange en guise de bienvenue. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Chaque chose à sa place, comme il avait pu les laisser en partant 15 jours avant. Il entra dans la conversation tout naturellement et le week-end se passa très normalement pour une veille de saint-valentin.

**Message de l'auteur:**

Pour la lettre qui laisse Bayron perplexe, je vous invite à lire l'épilogue de Marige qui se trouve sur le site internet et qui pourrait ressembler fortement à ce qu'il aurait pu lire.


	25. A la frontière de l'amour et du désir

-1**211. A la frontière de l'amour et du désir**

Le 14 févier, jour de Saint Valentin, était la principale date inscrite au calendrier qui était connue de toutes filles qui se respectaient à Poudlard. Enfin toutes, peut-être pas. Ce matin là, EJ fit les mêmes gestes qu'à son habitude. Le réveil en prit en tout premier pour son grade, suivi du verre d'eau trop près du bord de la table de nuit de Roy. Après un baiser aussi rapide que banal, elle se leva, se prépara et réveilla Dorian. Seulement, lorsqu'elle s'approcha des rideaux tirés, elle fut surprise de voir que dans les bras de son cousin ne se tenait pas le coussin habituel, mais Aly... et très peu vêtue apparemment. EJ détourna le regard très rapidement et alla chercher son verre d'eau pour le jeter à la figure de l'amoureux endormi.

- Allez Roméo... tu vas aller dépenser ton énergie de manière plus constructive! Se moqua t-elle tout en écartant son oreille du hurlement de l'attrapeur qui replaça sa couverture très rapidement sur lui et Aly.

- EJ DEGAGE DE LÀ, SERIEUX!

- On a l'entraînement! S'indigna la lionne de Gryffondor.

- EJ C'EST LA SAINT VALENTIN AUJOURD'HUI QUE JE SACHE, NON? TU N'AS PAS MIEUX A FAIRE QUE DE COURIR AUTOUR D'UN LAC?

- Si tu crois que je passe avant le Quidditch, Dorian, c'est mal connaître ta cousine, pesta Roy maintenant réveillé, comme les autres héritiers. C'est mort maintenant, j'arriverais plus à me rendormir... continua t-il tout en s'étirant.

- Tain... 7h... dodo... protesta Jaye qui se couvrit à nouveau de sa couette.

- Vous êtes chiants tous les deux, ajouta Dawn qui se leva, les cheveux cachant son visage et lui empêchant de voir le coin de la chaise. AILLE! Et merde... la journée commence bien, protesta t-elle tout en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, non sans claquer la porte.

- EJ... tu veux bien te lever de mon lit s'il te plait? Grogna Dorian qui ajustait à nouveau ses draps sur lui et sur sa petite amie, muette de honte.

- Bon... bah je vais aller courir toute seule alors...

- C'est ça... va donc courir... soupira Dorian qui se leva en caleçon et donna sa robe de chambre à Aly.

A son tour, Bayron se leva et emprunta la salle de bain. Il reprenait les cours ce matin et cela commençait par deux heures de potion... ce qui l'enchantait particulièrement.

La grande salle avait été décorée de quelques coeurs rouges avec des angelots tirant des flèches scintillantes dans tous les sens. Les filles célibataires languissaient à regarder celles qui ne l'étaient pas et filaient le parfait amour, comme Aly. Il faut dire que les plus populaires dans le genre, qui était sans conteste Dorian et Aly, semblaient être parfaits en tout point. Les mauvaises langues aurait pu dire "trop" parfait mais, faute d'en trouver les failles, elles se résignaient à dire qu'ils étaient beaux à voir. Bayron les enviait également. Même si sa relation avec Meredith résistait au temps et aux épreuves que la vie s'acharnait à leur envoyer, il reconnaissait que leur complicité ne valait pas celle du couple le plus glamour de Poudlard. Mais cette réalité ne l'empêcha pas de profiter d'un petit moment de tendresse avec la Serpentard juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe et d'en savourer chaque instant.

Lorsque le professeur Longfrey franchit la porte, Bayron remarqua qu'il semblait particulièrement joyeux en ce lundi matin. Il aurait parié le contraire avec son retour. La voisine Poufsouffle derrière Bayron s'amusa à imaginer qu'il était amoureux et que sa belle avait accepté sa déclaration. Bayron exprima son avis à ce sujet par une grimace des plus expressives. La vérité fut toute autre et Bayron s'en aperçut malheureusement très vite.

- Bonjour à toutes, s'exclama t-il sans faire attention à Bayron. Puisque cette journée est placée sous le signe de l'amour, nous allons mêler l'actualité à l'utilité. Sortez votre chaudron 500 ml et allumez le feu pendant que je vous rends vos parchemins de la semaine dernière. Je dois dire d'ailleurs que je suis très satisfait des résultats obtenus par certaines... Ah, C'est vrai, vous êtes revenus, vous... Remarquez, c'est pas un mal puisque vous avez eu un A, je vous prie d'être plus attentif à mes cours monsieur Malefoy. Miss Wilson... un O bien entendu... tout comme vous Miss Blake et Miss MacGregor. Je suis très fier de mes trois brillantes élèves. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page 351. Les ingrédients sont sur mon bureau et je vous prierais de faire très attention à vos gestes.

- Professeur... nous n'avons pas déjà fait ce genre de potion? Demanda Bayron avec inquiétude.

- Au moins une chose que vous avez retenu en classe monsieur Malefoy. Mais nous allons voir les propriétés de cette potion mélangée avec un autre ingrédient.

- Quel genre d'ingrédient ? Demanda Dakota

- Tout et rien, de l'eau à la marmelade en passant par l'incontournable chocolat. Mais là où une sorcière peut être douée, c'est l'art et la manière d'administrer son filtre d'amour en toute discrétion sur la personne de son choix. Cette potion ne vous servira à rien de toute façon. Qui pourrait résister à des sorcières telles que vous toutes? Demanda le professeur en touchant du doigt tous les visages des jeunes filles de sa classe, mis à part celui de Meredith, vu que Bayron s'interposa par un regard aussi menaçant que dissuasif. Le professeur avait fini le tour des tables et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand Bayron le devança.

- Ne serait-il pas plus intéressant d'apprendre un antidote? Reprit Bayron tout en provoquant la colère du professeur.

- MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE? Hurla t-il alors que toutes les jeunes filles se tournaient petit à petit vers le Gryffondor avec des yeux de biches en chaleur. Quelle calamité celui-là !

- Pourquoi elles te regardent toutes comme ça? Chuchota Meredith non sans lancer des éclairs tueurs à toutes les autres.

- Je suis pas sûr que tu aimerais ma réponse... répondit Bayron en essayant de se faire tout petit, en vain.

- Il n'aurait pas osé quand même, s'indigna Meredith.

- J'ai bien l'impression que si...

- Comme s'il avait besoin de leur administrer un filtre d'amour pour qu'elles ne bavent que pour lui dans ce cours... pathétique quand même... surtout que c'est toi qu'elles regardent toutes!

- J'ai encore raté une occasion de me taire moi...

- Là, je suis bien d'accord, pesta Meredith alors que le professeur avait rejoint son bureau.

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles, essaya de dire le professeur en attirant leurs attention tant bien que mal. La potion maintenant... Découpez amoureusement le gingembre... oui comme ça Miss Wilson, reprit-il en touchant à nouveau la joue de la Serdaigle qui l'évita par dégoût.

Ingrédients après ingrédients, joues après joues, le professeur devenait de plus en plus nerveux et empressé. Les jeunes filles n'étaient plus du tout attentives aux indications de précaution et passaient tout leurs temps à regarder amoureusement Bayron du coin de l'oeil, en espérant un signe improbable. Ce nouveau fan club du Gryffondor incluait bien évidemment Dakota et Aly, ce qui mettait le jeune playboy vraiment mal à l'aise. A la fin du cours, les plus douées avaient réussi à concocter leur potion d'amour et les moins expérimentées avaient gagné une purée verdâtre, bonne à devenir un engrais pour potager magique.

- Maintenant, rendez-moi une fiole de vos potions et déversez le reste sur le feu, ordonna le professeur, énervé par le mauvais déroulement de son cours ou de son plan narcissique. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez me remettre votre fiole immédiatement ! Grogna t-il alors que le seul garçon de la classe essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau, chose difficile avec toutes les filles qui souhaitaient lui dire "bonjour".

Dans cette cohue, ni Bayron, ni le professeur et ni Meredith ne virent le geste de deux adolescentes aussi intelligentes que désespérées et encore moins deux fioles glisser dans leurs poches. Avant même que le professeur ne puisse leur administrer, comme aux autres, un antidote prévu à la fin du cours, elles sortirent discrètement.

- Que la meilleure gagne, lança Aly.

- Tout à fait... répondit Dakota.

Heureusement pour Bayron et surtout pour Meredith, les filles de sa classe récupérèrent leurs esprits avec une légère amnésie. La Serpentard était de ce fait dans une rage exemplaire et toute celles qui osaient approcher Bayron de trop près lors de l'inter-classe se voyaient recevoir un léger sort de furoncles ou d'odeur pestilentielle. Le cours de sortilège qui suivit sembla tout autant étrange pour les héritiers. Aly était devenue plus que distante avec Dorian qui ne comprenait pas cet éloignement. Au repas de midi, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, lorsque Aly s'asseya juste à côté de Bayron et de Roy. Elle était certes en face de Dorian mais surtout très proche de Bayron. Deux autres jeunes filles le virent et s'en indignèrent en silence. Dakota fit alors un mauvais geste une tache humide se dessina à l'endroit où se situait sa poche de droite.

Lors du repas, Dorian regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui en rassemblant toute ses forces pour ne pas donner son avis sur le sujet. Aly servait Bayron de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur la table et semblait parfois légèrement maladroite. Elle renversa quatre fois le verre de Bayron qui était à présent aussi trempé qu'embarrassé. Elle remplit à nouveau son verre en jus de citrouille et le lui proposa amoureusement.

- Heu... j'ai plus vraiment soif Aly... Je te remercie vraiment mais propose le peut-être à Dorian, ton petit ami...lança le Gryffondor en insistant sur le mot "petit ami".

- Il est assez grand pour se servir lui-même alors que toi, tu es resté longtemps loin de nous et nous devons te redonner des forces.

- Merci Aly, mais sincèrement, après cinq verres d'eau, j'ai plus vraiment soif...

- Moi si! S'amusa Roy en prenant le verre des mains avant de le vider dans son gosier assoiffé.

- Non, Roy! S'exclama Bayron qui faisait confiance à son instinct, alarmé par tant d'insistance de la part d'Aly.

- Tu as raison Bayron, je suis qu'un misérable égoïste. C'était ton verre et j'ai osé te le prendre. Comment me faire pardonner mon adorable Gryffon... pleurnicha Roy sous les regards estomaqués de Bayron, Aly et Dorian alors qu'EJ s'étrangla avec son morceau de poire.

- J'ai bien entendu ça? Essaya t-elle de dire entre deux toussotements. Mon adorable Gryffon?

- Bien sûr... quand on voit un magnifique visage comme celui-ci, on ne peut que tomber sous le charme de ce bel étalon, répondit Roy en ne lachant pas Bayron du regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans son verre Aly? Demanda Dorian tout en le reniflant avant que son voisin de gauche ne le bouscule, permettant ainsi au liquide de se glisser sinueusement dans la bouche de l'attrapeur.

- NON Dorian ! Hurla Bayron ... trop tard.

- Etalon n'est pas le mot Roy... Dieu serait plus approprié... se mit à dire Dorian avant de faire un clin d'oeil à un Bayron écoeuré.

- JE L'AI VU LA PREMIERE ! S'énerva Aly.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous avec Bayron? Dawn? Jaye? Vous comprenez quelque chose?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Dawn... En fait... je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de comprendre... s'horrifia-t-elle en regardant Roy donner une bout de lard piqué dans une fourchette à Bayron, démissionnaire après plus d'une heure de lutte avec Aly.

- Tu as mis quoi dans le verre Aly? Demanda Jaye

- Rien qui ne te regarde Jaye! Va donc jouer les élèves studieux avec un de tes professeurs au lieu de me chercher des noises?

- De quoi elle parle Jaye? Demanda Dawn.

- Elle n'a plus toute sa tête je crois, rétorqua le Gryffondor en essayant de discréditer les paroles de son amie.

- On a fait des filtres d'amour plus élaborés et les choses ont un peu dérivées, tenta de dire Bayron tout en avalant tout ce que Roy, Dorian et Aly lui enfournaient dans la bouche. Chi vous plaich aidéch moich... supplia Bayron.

- Roy! Enlève tes mains du torse de mon cousin s'il te plait, s'indigna EJ. Ce n'est pas de la viande prête à être dévorée que je sache... ajouta t-elle en faisant référence à son état animal. Allez viens par là!

EJ tira Roy hors de la table, non sans difficulté, pendant qu'Aly et Dorian se disputaient les faveurs de Bayron. Après qu'elle l'eut mis hors de la grande salle et l'eut stupéfixier temporairement, elle retourna vers la table des Serpentards et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle parla directement à Meredith.

- Ne va pas croire que je vais en prendre l'habitude, bien au contraire, saches que ça me ronge de te dire ça mais... va donc jouer les chiens de gardes avec Bayron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais il semblerait que votre cours de ce matin ait des conséquences imprévues. Je peux tenir Roy mais Dorian et Aly semblent déchaînés.

- Tout le monde n'a pas le self contrôle dans le sang... répondit froidement Meredith... mais effectivement, je ferais mieux de rappeler cette partie de sa famille à l'ordre. Et je ne suis pas du genre à partager... Je ne fais pas ça pour toi... ne t'y méprends pas!

- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant... répondit EJ avant de s'en aller.

Malgré tous les efforts des héritiers encore maîtres de leurs pensées, les trois amoureux transis de Bayron concouraient entre eux pour montrer que leur amour était plus méritant que celui de sa petite amie officielle. Meredith commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de leurs comportements et hurla à Bayron de régler cela très rapidement avant d'annuler leur rendez-vous, prévu le soir même. Bayron leva les yeux au ciel avant de supplier à nouveau sa cousine de l'aider. Seulement, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas et l'appothéose se fit en fin de journée. Roy et Dorian avait mystérieusement disparu et Aly était enfermée dans la suite. Bayron avait donc décidé de prendre l'air... seul... et très loin d'un quelconque soupirant, pendant que les autres cherchaient les deux évadés.

Il décida de faire quelques pas dans le parc et se dit que le vent et l'air frais ne lui ferait que du bien. Lorsqu'il vit Dakota au bord du lac, il hésita d'abord à la rejoindre mais la nuit tombante, tout comme la température, le décida à l'inviter à rentrer avec lui.

- Tu vas tomber malade à force de regarder les mouvements de la surface du lac, dehors à cette heure-ci.

Mais Dakota ne lui répondit pas. Bayron s'approcha à nouveau et avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer son prénom, ses lèvres furent incapables de bouger, de par la pression exercée par celles de la Serdaigle.

Poussée par un sentiment refoulé, il finit par fermer les yeux et par y répondre délicatement. Baisers après baisers, l'un et l'autre ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour ces deux amants interdits et lorsque le dernier baiser s'envola, Dakota s'en alla sans le regarder. Elle lui murmura uniquement un simple mais non moins torturé "Je suis désolée".

Lorsqu'il rentra dans ses quartiers, Bayron n'avait pas les idées claires. Les baisers échangés avec Dakota l'avaient bouleversé, comme à chaque fois, pensa t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- BAYRON ! ENFIN ! S'exclama Roy qui lui sauta dessus.

- Roy ! Rugit EJ tout en l'attrapant à nouveau par sa chemise. Coucouche panier! Ordonna t-elle, baguette à la main en désignant son lit.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, rétorqua Roy ... Je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi c'était fini! Je veux avoir tout mon temps pour Bayron...

- Quoi? S'indigna Bayron. EJ?

- Non mais il délire depuis une heure... je l'écoute même plus maintenant, répondit EJ. Mais attends, tu n'as pas vu le meilleur...

- Quoi encore? Demanda t-il avant de voir Dorian et Aly statufiés dans une position qui supposait une dispute houleuse. Et eux?

- Oh, c'est pas compliqué, reprit Dawn. Aly et Dorian se disputaient l'honneur de mettre ton prénom entier dans le coeur qu'ils auraient gravé sur leur épaule.

- QUOI? S'indigna Bayron. ILS VOULAIENT SE FAIRE TATOUER POUR MOI?

- Eux c'est du chiqué, répondit Roy non sans fierté tout en enlevant sa manche pour montrer son bras gauche, alors que moi non !

- QUOI?

- J'ai eu les yeux distraits deux minutes par mes soeurs et Roy en a profité pour se lancer un sort d'encrage corporel. Il s'est tatoué un coeur rouge avec un B en plein milieu. Dorian et Aly étaient jaloux et voulaient faire mieux que lui alors avant que le mal ne soit fait, on a préféré les ... calmer.

- Non mais quand c'est que ça va s'arrêter tout ça! S'indigna Bayron tout en pinçant son bras pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Il est beau hein? S'exclama Roy tout en effleurant de ses doigts ceux de Bayron qu'il retira très rapidement, non sans dégoût.

- D'après le livre d'Aly, une fois le potion appliquée, il faut compter 12 heures... Donc, il semblerait qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits depuis quelques minutes, mais on l'a laissé comme ça à titre préventif. Sinon pour les autres, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre minuit...

- Je suis désolé... vous aviez tous prévu des dîners romantiques... J'ai tout gâché...

- Oh c'est pas si grave Bayron. De toute façon, on n'avait rien prévu de spécial Roy et moi, répondit EJ avec peu d'enthousiasme.

- Il n'y a plus de "Roy et moi"... Nous deux c'est fini! Protesta Roy tout en caressant son bras amoureusement. Bayron? Tu veux que je t'aide à rattraper ton retard dans tes cours?

- Roy! C'est le premier de notre classe dans quasiment toutes les matières! Se moqua EJ.

- Non merci Roy... je vais surtout aller me coucher...

- On devrait tous le faire... ajouta EJ

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour ces deux là? Demanda Dawn en regardant Aly et Dorian.

- Ils sont mignons comme ça, non? Rigola EJ en tapotant la joue de son cousin.

Alors que les héritiers se couchaient petit à petit, le sort s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparu. EJ, qui lisait tranquillement dans son lit, seule, désenvoûta son cousin et son amie peu après minuit, dans un simple geste du poignet avec sa baguette. Dorian et Aly se sentirent bêtes et se couchèrent chacun de leur côté, sans dire un mot. Au bout de la pièce, Roy se retourna pour faire face à sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit discrètement le tiroir et après avoir vérifié que le petit écrin rouge y était toujours, et le referma tout en soupirant.

A: Acceptable O: Optimal


	26. Association de Malfaiteurs

-1212. Association de malfaiteurs

Le lendemain matin, un cri effroyable alerta les héritiers. Bayron et Jaye se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain, qu'avait investie Roy, avant d'exploser de rire. Le jeune homme sortait de sa douche et était en train de faire la deuxième partie de son rasage quand il vit une chose qu'il avait oublié. Le choc passé, il essaya frénétiquement d'enlever un joli dessin gravé sur son épaule avec une éponge. À force de frotter, sa peau devint toute rouge .

- C'est un encrage magique Roy... c'est à vie! Se moqua Bayron.

- La ramène pas toi... pesta l'intéressé.

- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses mon cher... tu m'as dans la peau, reprit le blond.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas bon en potion, mais je connais trois personnes qui seraient aptes à m'en concocter une pour te faire ravaler tes paroles "mon cher"... Tain pourquoi j'ai pas juste fait un coeur... j'aurais pu rajouter des autres initiales dessus...

- Hé! Personne ne t'a forcé à faire ça... je m'en serais bien passé en plus! J'ai bien assez de mes problèmes de coeur pour m'occuper de toi, don juan!

- Problèmes de coeur? Demanda Jaye

- Heu... balbutia Bayron pour essayer de dire quelque chose. Disons qu'avec Méré, c'est jamais simple...

- Ca je veux bien te croire...

- Bon, je peux finir de me préparer en paix ou je dois te draguer à nouveau pour que tu t'enfuis? Protesta Roy

- Ne te sens pas obligé surtout Roy, on s'en va, hein Jaye?

- Tout à fait... rigola t-il, on ne voudrait pas déranger monsieur...

- Non... on ne voudrait pas... plaisanta Bayron en fermant la porte.

Après une discussion assez mouvementée avec Meredith, tout comme la réconciliation, la journée passa plus tranquillement pour Bayron. Il en fut de même pour la semaine et la seule nouveauté qui l'intéressa fut les rumeurs de séparation entre Julian et Dakota. Lorsqu'il la voyait en cours ou passer dans les couloirs, rien ne semblait paraître sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais Bayron avait appris à se méfier des apparences avec elle. Le baiser de l'autre soir avait du mal à sortir de son esprit. Si avec Meredith les choses étaient compliquées, avec Dakota rien n'était simple. Même si à première vue cela semblait pareil, il y avait une grande différence aux yeux de Bayron. Il devait se concentrer sur lui, sur Meredith, sur ses études et surtout sur le match de Quidditch du samedi suivant contre Poufsouffle. Les équipes de Serdaigle et Serpentard étaient à ex æquo et s'ils perdaient contre Poufsouffle, la victoire deviendrait largement incertaine.

Pourtant, les bruits de couloirs l'attiraient comme une mouche vers un morceau de sucre. Son oreille tiltait rien qu'à l'évocation des mots "couple, séparation, baiser, célibataire ...". D'après ce qu'il avait pu capter ici et là, sans vraiment le demander à une source sûre - telle que sa cousine - Dakota aurait mis un terme à sa relation suite à une dispute assez sévère. Certaines personnes estimaient que le sujet de discorde était les fameuses fiançailles alors que d'autres annonçaient déjà l'ombre d'un autre prétendant. Bien sûr, Bayron n'aimait pas du tout la deuxième hypothèse et se posait à son tour des questions au point d'enquêter secrètement sur les personnes masculines qui parasitaient autour de sa "fiancée". Même s'il ne sortait pas avec elle, surtout qu'il avait une petite amie officieuse, il s'autorisait à dire que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être protecteur avec Dakota. Il était son fiancé et si un garçon lui faisait du mal, il se pensait en droit de le lui faire regretter.

Il croisa quelques fois Julian dans les couloirs et les rencontres furent plus que glaciales. Heureusement que les sorciers avaient besoin d'une baguette magique pour lancer des sorts et que les yeux seuls ne le pouvaient pas... Au moins, Bayron savait que c'était bien à cause des fiançailles ou à cause de lui tout court que Dakota avait largué l'autre préfet de Serdaigle. Il en tira une certaine satisfaction, mal placée certes, mais bien présente au fond de lui.

Là où il était fier d'être le fils de son père, c'est qu'il arrivait quand même à cacher ses réflexions personnelles à Meredith. Ce n'était peut-être pas très délicat mais si elle avait pu soupçonner ses doutes, elle l'aurait quitté, non sans une belle trace sur son visage. Et malgré tout, Bayron ne voulait pas perdre sa belle brune. Il l'aimait tendrement, enfin, il aimait surtout leurs moments d'intimité et de complicité. Cela lui était nécessaire pour affirmer sa voie, sa vie et ses décisions, bref, pour devenir adulte et se détacher de la volonté de son père. Il savait par contre, qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire de ce côté là mais que Meredith était la première décision délicate de sa vie et il voulait l'assumer pleinement. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait passer le reste de son existence avec elle mais la vie lui avait montrée qu'elle pouvait être courte et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant. Sa situation avec la Serpentard lui convenait très bien. Elle n'exigeait pas plus et cela le rassurait.

- Bayron? J'espère que tu es en train de rêver de moi!

- Méré?

- Oui... tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre?

- Non... et oui je pensais à toi... à nous...

- Oh... là, tu stimules ma curiosité! Je t'écoute!

- Je me disais que j'étais bien avec toi... soupira t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Vraiment bien...

- Moi aussi Bayron... répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je vais devoir y aller Méré... EJ va encore râler si je suis en retard à un entraînement.

- Oh laisse là donc celle-là... de toute manière, elle râle tout le temps...

- J'en connais une autre, se moqua t-il.

- Peut-être mais contrairement à elle, ça fait parti de mon charme... n'est-ce pas monsieur Malefoy? Ironisa la brune avant de lui sucer le lobe de l'oreille. A ce soir... loup blanc...

- C'est ça... si EJ ne m'a pas tuer avant...

- Si elle te touche... je la tue... et je suis sérieuse...

- Je n'en doute pas mon ... ange... termina t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

EJ fut sur les nerfs durant les jours précédent le match. Les réunions dans la salle commune après les cours étaient devenues "obligatoires" et surtout très sérieuses. Toutes les tactiques avaient été revues et corrigées et si après ça ils ne gagnaient pas, EJ clamait haut et fort qu'elle se lancerait elle-même un sort impardonnable. Roy avait fini par le souhaiter discrètement le vendredi soir. Bien sûr, sa petite femme l'entendit et une belle scène habituelle éclata. Les autres héritiers, lassés de ce petit manège, montèrent au huitième et une fois le tableau redevenu opaque, EJ et Roy se sautèrent au cou et profitèrent d'être seuls dans la chambre pour se réconcilier.

- Ils sont vraiment idiots... se moqua EJ.

- Vas pas le leur dire surtout... ils pourraient bien ne plus jamais partir quand on se dispute.

- Et nous empêcher de se réconcilier, répondit EJ avec un regard très suggestif...

Dorian avait obtenu une dérogation de son entraîneur pour pouvoir jouer les matchs de son école. Après tout, cela lui faisait un bon exercice et comme le dernier match pro avait été éliminatoire pour la ligue, ceux qui requéraient sa présence n'étaient que des matchs amicaux sans grande importance pour le championnat. Aly en était contente car elle pouvait profiter pleinement de lui et ces moments étaient assez rares pour ne pas les apprécier entièrement.

Les premiers arrivés dans le stade furent les Gryffondor bien remontés. Les Poufsouffles voulaient y croire bien que les paris lancés par le nouveau quatuor Weasley, composé des deux jumeaux et des deux jumelles, laissaient à penser que c'était perdu d'avance.

EJ menaça le capitaine Poufsouffle du regard et Patrick Fillighan le lui rendit tout aussi gentiment. La domination Gryffondor ne tarda pas mais EJ avait beau viser Patrick, celui-ci semblait avoir une chance de débutant. Elle s'énerva et s'acharna sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Patrick réussissait toujours à lui échapper grâce à ses équipiers qui le prévenaient à chaque arrivée de cognards. Il était impensable pour EJ qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien et elle prit cinq minutes pour réfléchir. Elle devait changer de tactique visiblement.

Elle rejoignit Dawn et lui donna des instructions à l'oreille puis freina brutalement pour retourner en arrière. Elle laissa quelques secondes aux différents poursuiveurs adverses pour prendre de l'avance vers les buts de Roy. Elle fit un geste de la tête à Teddy et celui-ci ce mit à les mitrailler de cognards. La diversion étant mise en place, EJ bascula en avant pour faire une chute d'environ dix mètres et se situer hors de vue des autres joueurs. Elle sprinta jusqu'aux cercles en essayant d'y arriver avant les poursuiveurs Poufsouffles et surtout Fillighan. Elle fit alors une remontée verticale juste derrière Roy et avec sa batte, elle renvoya le souaffle en pleine figure du capitaine qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba comme une pierre. Encore une fois, Harry dut intervenir pour empêcher Madame Pomfresh de démissionner. Fillighan tomba dans les vaps quelques secondes avant de pester intérieurement contre la capitaine adverse. Les spectateurs avaient à peine eu le temps de se remettre de cette prouesse que Dorian levait le poing en l'air et mettait un terme au match.

Le commentateur en resta bouche bée. Tonks, qui supervisait le tournois, mit quelques minutes à réagir également avant de siffler la victoire des Gryffondors. Dorian vola très rapidement vers sa cousine et tous la félicitèrent pour ce coup de maître. Pour une fois, même Bayron la complimenta, ce qui la fit rougir, chose exceptionnelle en soit. C'était à nouveau son heure de gloire sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait assez de recul et de vécu pour en apprécier les vraies valeurs. Harry et les autres professeurs vinrent également jusqu'à eux et une fois les accolades terminées, EJ fut portée par ses coéquipiers avant de faire le tour du stade avec fierté.

Tout les spectateurs scandaient son nom et l'applaudissaient, ce qui finit d'enrager pour de bon Yacinthe Weasley du haut des gradins de Serdaigle. Elle écoutait en plus les commentaires glorifiant de Dakota et même les trois autres anciennes belles de Serdaigle, pourtant devenues les amies de Yacinthe, saluaient la performance.

Yacinthe se leva et descendit de la tribune d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle bouscula un garçon de sa maison et de son année.

- Tu pourrais faire attention Yacinthe! Pesta t-il.

- Oh toi la ferme! Rétorqua t-elle en essayant de passer en vain.

- C'est quoi ton problème Weasley?

- Mais de quoi je me mêle sérieux?

- Tu as aussi mauvais caractère que ta cousine toi!

- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME COMPARER A ELLE!

- C'est donc ça alors... madame est jalouse de la lionne de Gryffondor...

- FICHE MOI LA PAIX ADAMS! Hurla t-elle avec force avant de partir en courant.

Yacinthe rentra au château en ruminant sa colère contre sa sainte et glorieuse cousine. Elle en avait vraiment marre de cette si merveilleuse Emily-Jane Weasley et elle se promit de la montrer sous son vrai jour à tous, foi de Weasley.

- Une association... ça te dit? Questionna une voix masculine que Yacinthe reconnue facilement.


	27. Bonus tournage !

Bonjour à tous,

Après discussion avec l'un de mes lecteurs, j'ai eu l'idée de ce bonus. J'ai effectivement une correctrice et beaucoup de sous-entendu peuvent être prit pour spoiler... Mais lesquels... hum... Ah oui, et "NON, Dakota et Bayron ne sortiront pas ensemble... " lol...

Bonne lecture à tous!

YvyLeeWoods

BONUS:

Encore une journée qui va être bien remplie. Nouveau script dans la sacoche, le thermo de café à la main, l'auteur monta dans sa vieille clio pour se rendre sur le plateau. Il était 9h du matin et tout le monde l'attendait sûrement. Elle savait qu'ils allaient râler avec les changements effectués cette nuit mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser passer. Ils étaient nécessaires pour la suite de l'histoire.

Elle se gara sur sa place réservée, joliment décoré par deux de ses adorables acteurs en "Auteur Sadique" au lieu YvyLeeWoods. Au moins là, personnes ne pouvaient dire que c'était pas sa place. Elle lui avait été attribuée une semaine après le début du tournage après 3h d'attente à cause de manque de place sur le parking.

9h20... En retard... comme d'habitude. Elle saisie sa sacoche dans sa bouche, son thermo dans sa main droite et ferme la voiture avec la gauche et court maladroitement jusqu'au hangar numéro 8 où se déroulait la scène d'aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et ce fut même pas la peine d'espérer s'installer discrètement sur sa chaise "Auteur". Elle salua de la main toute son équipe et avant toute chose, elle se servit une bonne tasse de café au lait bien chaud.

- Quelqu'un en veut? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire angélique l'air de dire: je suis désolée d'être encore en retard.

- Non... on aimerait commencer. Je sens que cette scène va être... chiante à tourner, répondit son réalisateur en regardant au coin l'actrice qui jouait le rôle d'EJ.

- Heu...

- AH NON PAS ENCORE?

- Désolée... mais le passage là ne me convenait pas...

- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepter ce job moi...

- Oh c'est vrai Yvy? Demanda sa correctrice toujours aux aguets qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Tiens, regarde si tout est cohérent mais je pense que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.

- Oh! J'adore la fin! Répondit-elle en avalant les lignes aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- C'est pas trop ?

- Non, parfait! Bon je vais aller faire les copies de tout ça et les distribuer!

- Merci Marie...

- Alors qu'est que tu nous réserves? Demanda le grand brun qui attirait les regards dès lors qu'il se déplaçait.

- Je suis désolée... Mais ...balbutia t-elle alors que l'acteur lui prenait le script des mains.

- QUOI? UN COEUR? AH NON! Mon personnage ne peut pas se faire tatouer un coeur comme ça!

- Un coeur? Demanda un autre acteur blond. Fait-moi voir ça!

- Tiens, mon chéri, répondit ironiquement le brun en lui tendant le script.

- Yvy, tu sais que tout se paye un jour! Demanda le blond qui était devenu assez proche d'elle.

- Hé... vous avez éviter un échange buccale, alors venez pas me chercher sinon je fais un rajout de dernière minute! Et n'allait pas croire que ça me dérangerait de le faire... rigola t-elle avant de boire d'une traite sa tasse en plastique.

- Il manquerait plus que ça, rigola le blond. Tu aimes torturer mon perso toi!

- J'avoue... mais lorsqu'on a une belle gueule comme la tienne, on assume mon mignon!

- Hé Yvy! Intervint un autre brun. Sur cette partie, je pourrais pas simplement renifler le verre sans le boire? Il aurait été plus marrant de le voir empêcher sa copine de sauter sur son cousin non?

- Non, j'ai besoin que Bayron soit seul pour pouvoir rejoindre Dakota dehors.

- Yvy... coupa justement l'actrice qui jouait ce rôle. Quand vas-tu enfin les mettre ensemble ces deux là... ils se tournent au tour depuis je ne sais combien d'épisodes... Ca devient lassant à force.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils ne sortiront pas ensemble. C'est impossible!

- Pas plus que ça n'est ridicule. Tu dénature mon personnage franchement. Elle était hautaine et forte et maintenant on a une jeune femme limite dépressive...

- Si Dakota était si forte et si courageuse que ça, elle ne serait pas à Serdaigle mais à Gryffondor!

- Ouai, de toute manière, on a pas notre mot à dire nous...

- L'écoute pas Yvy, reprit le blond. Elle est toujours dans cet état quand elle doit m'embrasser... Mais t'inquiète, j'ai prit ma petite gousse d'ail avec moi.

- Tu exagères... pouffa de rire l'auteur.

- J'ai bien le droit d'en profiter un peu non? J'ai pas l'occasion de l'embrasser souvent... par ta faute d'ailleurs... rigola le blond.

- BON ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE! AU LIT!

Les acteurs qui jouaient les héritiers se couchèrent dans les lits de la grande suite et le réalisateur hurla le "action".

La rouquine se leva et écrasa le réveil avec poigne mais rata le verre d'eau qui tomba à terre.

- COUPERRRRR! On recommence.

- Désolée, s'excusa la maladroite.

- ACTION !

L'actrice écrasa à nouveau le réveil et rattrapa à temps le verre d'eau. Elle se retourna et embrassa vivement le brun faussement endormis et se leva. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et le réalisateur stoppa la scène.

- Bon, on la refait histoire de... mais sinon, ça me convient... Yvy?

- Peut-être que Roy pourrait faire quelques mimiques de contentement... et un peu plus de grimace pour EJ. Pour le réveille, je le vois plus être poussé à terre qu'écraser...

- Bon, tu as entendu miss... retourne au lit, on la refait.

La jeune femme se réveilla suite à la sonnerie de son réveil, et le jeta par terre avec force de la main en déséquilibrant le verre rapidement saisie via des réflexes bien développés. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa. Celui-ci sourit avant de se retourner dans l'autre sens. Les couvertures se dégagèrent et EJ se leva du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

- COUPERRRR! Alors Yvy?

- Parfait...

- ON CONTINUE! TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE!ATTENTION... ACTION !

L'actrice ouvrit à nouveau la porte après s'être vite fait changé et se dirigea vers le lit fermé de celui qui jouait son cousin. Elle les ouvrit assez brutalement et joua très bien l'étonnement. Elle recula et se retourna pour revenir au niveau de la table de nuit de son supposé lit. Elle saisit le verre d'eau et retourna vers le lit de Dorian. Elle arbora un sourire bien sadique qui fit rire discrètement l'auteur et jeta le verre d'eau sur l'acteur allongé.

- COUPEERRRRR! Essaye de mieux viser son visage. Et Toi, reprit-il en montrant du doigt l'acteur qui jouait Dorian, ne sourit pas... Tu n'es pas sensé savoir ce qui va se passer...

- Désolé, répondit le jeune homme en bridant un fou rire.

- Bon, on reprend.

Les scènes s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres sous l'oeil expert de son auteur et de sa correctrice. Midi sonna est tous firent une pause bien méritée. La grande salle de Poudlard qui servait pour le décors était également réquisitionné pour les différents repas de la journée ce qui contribuait à une très bonne ambiance. Depuis le début, les différents membres de l'équipe avait organisé un jeu dans le jeu. Après la première année de tournage, un Choixpeau contenant des petits papier de quatre couleurs avaient répartit tout le personnel dans les différentes maisons. Maintenant, chacun mangeait à sa table et l'influence de l'univers avait créé un semblant de réalité. L'auteur était bien évidemment à Serpentard, le réalisateur à Gryffondor tenta vainement de driver ses acteurs vedettes et la correctrice tenait la conversation à la blonde qui jouait Dakota. Elle la rassurait en lui rappelant son influence sur l'auteur et elle lui assurait qu'elle serait la fameuse gagnante du coeur de Bayron. Mais à chaque fois que ce genre de discussion était repérée par l'auteur, elle entrait bizarrement en grande conversation avec celle qui jouait Meredith Blake. Elle y ajouta un petit air de "c'est moi qui décide... c'est moi l'auteur, pas toi!" qui avait le don d'agacer sa correctrice.

- Tu verras, je suis sur d'avoir raison... Ca sera toi...

- Regarde comment elle parle avec l'autre... et puis, mon manageur m'a dit que l'actrice qui joue Shirley a obtenu un cachet assez impressionnant pour revenir plus tôt que prévue.

- Dit, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement que tu aimerais l'embrasser réellement et pas uniquement via le personnage de Dakota? Ca t'éviterait d'attendre encore une bonne année avant de pouvoir l'embrasser librement.

- Tu es folle... Il ne voudra jamais... Tu as vu toutes les filles qui l'attendent en fin de journée? Il est volage... c'est pas son genre de s'emmerder avec une femme régulière...

- Tant pis pour toi... tu pourrais le regretter...

- Bon... si on parlait d'autre chose. Tu as su davantage de chose au sujet de ma fameuse cousine?

- Non... elle a rien craché... Mais je ne désespère pas... A force d'harcèlement, je vais bien avoir une ou deux infos...

- Ca m'énerve de pas savoir...

- Oui... mais bon, elle est comme ça... et c'est pas maintenant qu'elle va changer.

- BON, TOUT LE MONDE AU STUDIO! LA PAUSE EST FINI! Hurla le réalisateur. YVY! FAUT QUE JE TE VOIS !

- S'ils changent encore quelque chose, je ne renouvelle pas mon contrat pour la septième année... Tu es prévenue Marie... Et je suis sérieuse!

- Allez... t'inquiète pas... je suis sur que c'est rien du tout. Et regarde, Yvy fait non de la tête... Allez, allons-y sinon ça va encore râler.

L'après midi continua est après avoir fait vingt fois la scène du repas de midi, on arriva enfin à la fameuse scène que Marie attendait depuis le matin. L'acteur qui jouait Bayron s'avança vers la blonde mais se mit à rire lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- COUPERRRRR! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND?

- Elle à l'air d'un chaton abandonné à me regarder comme ça... comment garder mon sérieux?

- ALLEZ ON REPREND!

Le blond avança à nouveau vers la jeune fille qui l'embrassa mais à nouveau il se mit à rire.

- COUPERRRR! QUOI ENCORE ?

- Non... rien... désolé...

- Je te préviens, tu rigoles encore une fois de ma manière d'embrasser et je vais rire à écraser mon talon sur ton pied.

- Désolé... Promis, je me calme.

Bayron s'avança, lui déclara qu'elle allait tomber malade à force de regarder les mouvements de la surface du lac en étant dehors à cette heure-ci. Dakota se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Le blond répondit bien sur mais bien plus que nécessaire. Le réalisateur allait hurler son habituelle "couper" mais l'auteur le lui empêcha au grand bonheur de sa correctrice. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux acteurs se décollèrent l'un de l'autre sans vraiment comment réagir.

- Parfait... affirma l'auteur... Bon... une petite pause pour tout le monde ne fera pas de mal... Et j'ai besoin d'un café...

Tous rentrèrent vers le hangar pendant que les deux amants interdits de la saga s'autorisait un bonus que beaucoup de spectateur espérait voir un jour à l'écran.

- YVY! ATTENDS!

- Oui, Marie?

- Alors, ça ne te donne pas d'idée de les voir comme ça ces deux là?

- Non...

- Allez... s'il te plait !

- NON! Je ne changerais pas d'avis!

- Mais regarde, même les acteurs ne peuvent pas se résister...

- Comme tu viens de le dire, ce sont des acteurs... Mes perso ne peuvent pas!

- Comment tu es... vraiment...

- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime non?

- Qui t'a dit qu'on t'aimait!

- Et après c'est moi la méchante...

- Mets Dakota et Bayron ensemble et je serais la plus gentille des correctrices...

- Maître chanteuse en plus...

- Et fier de l'être!

- C'est toujours non, Marie... Mon choix est fait...

- Sadique!

- Et fier de l'être, répondit l'auteur tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.


	28. Complication amoureuse

-1213. Complication amoureuse

Le dernier week-end de février arrivait avec un léger redoux de la météo. Dorian repartait à son entraînement hebdomadaire juste après les cours de la journée et rien qu'en y pensant, Aly commençait à déprimer en ce début d'après-midi. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec Dorian mais chaque séparation était dure à vivre pour la jeune Gryffondor. Elle aurait aimé avoir le même genre de relations qu'avaient EJ ou même Meredith avec leur petit copain. Dorian et elle ne se voyaient que quelques heures par ici et par là et ils étaient rarement seuls. L'entre deux classes de l'après-midi était l'un des derniers instants des deux amoureux et Dorian savait qu'Aly mentait quand elle disait qu'elle allait bien.

17h sonna avec la fin des cours. Dorian retourna dans la suite et réunit quelques affaires pour le week-end. Aly le regardait faire comme à chaque fois avec un pincement au coeur.

-Me regarde pas comme ça Aly.

- Désolée... murmura t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

- Aly... mon coeur... hé... fais moi un sourire. On est habitué maintenant non? Je reviens dimanche soir... deux jours, c'est court...

- Ravie de constater que je ne vais pas te manquer...

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux Aly...

- Je suis si ridicule c'est ça?

- Non... loin de moi cette idée... au contraire, te voir comme ça me fait mal. Mais d'un autre côté, je préfère ça à de l'indifférence. Au moins, ça montre que tu tiens à moi.

- Oui, répondit-elle de la tête, les yeux rougis par quelques larmes.

- Aly, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de départ.

- C'est plus fort que moi, désolée.

- Tu m'enverras un hibou? Demanda t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

- Oui, et ma lettre sera tellement longue qu'il en mourra de fatigue à te l'apporter, rigola la jeune fille tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Il faut que j'y aille Aly. Mon père doit m'attendre.

- D'accord... soupira t-elle.

Ils se rendirent main dans la main jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Juste avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de son père, Dorian embrassa passionnément sa petite amie et lui caressa le visage.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il tendrement avant d'ouvrir la porte. A dimanche soir...

- Reviens-moi vite...

Dorian lui sourit avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de fermer la porte. Aly la regarda fixement l'éloigner de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à entendre le bruit qui lui faisait si mal chaque semaine. Il se manifesta quelques minutes après et Aly sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle descendit ensuite avec peu de conviction jusqu'à la salle d'étude. Il était maintenant 18h passés et il ne restait que quelques élèves en retard, ou ceux qui avaient soif d'en savoir plus, comme Dakota et quelques autres Serdaigles. N'ayant pas le coeur ou l'envie de travailler, elle continua son chemin pour rentrer à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle passa un petit hall que certains Serdaigles squattaient régulièrement et continua sa route. Mais une personne s'excusa auprès du groupe et courut rejoindre la jeune fille.

- Alors ton Potter t'a encore abandonnée à ce que je vois...

- Vas donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis...

- Hé... Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre la mouche si vite Aly.

- J'ai dis fiches-moi la paix!

- Pourquoi me fuis-tu comme ça? Demanda le jeune homme en l'attrapant par le bras. Je vais finir par croire que c'est par peur de voir revenir d'anciens sentiments refoulés.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Casey.

- En attendant, moi, je ne te laisserais pas tous les week-end, seule...

- Si tu allais plutôt harceler une de tes proies pour allonger ta liste au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi?

- Peut-être parce que tu es différente de toutes ces filles Aly...

- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi Casey.

- Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai jamais entièrement réussi à t'oublier.

- Pardon? S'étonna la Gryffondor qui se demandait si elle avait bien entendu.

- Tu me manques Aly...

- Je suis avec Dorian au cas où tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de le remarquer depuis 6 mois.

- Et alors... il n'est pas là le week-end d'après ce que je sais... Je pourrais éventuellement occuper ton temps libre lorsqu'il n'est pas là...

- Non mais je rêve, soupira Aly tout en reprenant son chemin.

- Je suis sérieux, reprit-il en l'attrapant à nouveau par le bras.

- Lâche moi Casey. Nous deux c'est fini depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Je suis très heureuse avec Dorian et j'ai pas besoin d'un remplaçant pour le week-end.

- Tu es devenue très belle maintenant, continua t-il en lui caressant le visage.

- Ne me touche pas... pesta t-elle tout en reculant.

- Tu as couché avec lui?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Tu lui as raconté ce que nous avons fait tous les deux? Susurra t-il à son oreille tout en se rapprochant d'elle

- On n'a rien fait Casey. Et j'en suis vraiment contente...

- Mais maintenant j'ai une certaine expérience que je pourrais t'en faire profiter. Et, je ne t'interdis pas d'en faire profiter Potter par ton intermédiaire...

- Mais tu me prends pour qui Casey? Je me demande parfois pourquoi je suis sortie avec toi...

- Arrête de faire ta petite sainte Aly. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas du attendre trop longtemps pour que tu lui ... commença t-il à dire avant qu'Aly ne lui donne une claque. Tu vas le regretter Aly... menaça t-il avant de l'empoigner de force et de la plaquer contre le mur.

Il mit sa main sur la bouche de la Gryffondor pour qu'elle ne puisse ni parler ni appeler de l'aide et lorsque deux Poufsouffles connus pour leur commérages0 et leur béguin pour Dorian passèrent dans le couloir, Casey sourit avant de remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Il l'empêcha de se débattre grâce à ses deux mains maintenant libres et profita largement de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'Aly lui morde la lèvre. Casey, furieux, allait la frapper et Aly se préparait mentalement à recevoir le coup quand Roy intervint.

- Tu as cinq secondes pour partir avant que ma bonne éducation s'envole, Adams.

- Oh, tiens, le toutou de la lionne de Gryffondor. Tu crois vraiment m'intimider?

- Et cinq... mima t-il de la bouche avant de mettre sa menace à exécution en le projetant à terre. Maintenant Adams, tu t'approches à moins de 10 mètres de ma meilleure amie et je te jure que je m'occupe de l'autre partie de ton visage.

Casey se releva et fit un sourire narquois à Roy tout en se tenant la joue. Il regarda ensuite Aly, légèrement choquée par la scène, et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller. Roy, furieux du dernier geste, allait mettre à exécution sa promesse quand Aly le retint par l'épaule. Roy se calma rapidement et prit Aly dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Merci Roy...

- Me remercie pas Aly... c'était naturel. Et puis j'aime bien jouer les chevaliers servants... ironisa t-il histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais j'avoue que je suis assez étonné de t'avoir vu si... enfin, tu m'as habitué à être plus forte que ça Aly... Je me souviens parfaitement d'une certaine scène avec une certaine Serdaigle...

- Je sais, soupira t-elle. C'est que ... Roy, tu promets de rien lui dire hein?

- Je suis ton ami Aly... Tu peux me parler en tout tranquillité.

- Il y a des jours... comme aujourd'hui en fait... où tout ça me fatigue. Dorian et moi, on se voit très peu. Quand il est à Poudlard, les filles lui courent après en se fichant complètement qu'il ait une copine parce qu'il est un joueur de Quidditch professionnel et que ces deux mots leur enlèvent tout once de cervelles. C'est à peine si on a le temps de se voir le dimanche soir que la semaine recommence. Le vendredi arrive et je le vois repartir loin de moi. Notre relation a du mal à s'épanouir avec ça... Nous avons... enfin, je... Roy, tu promets de rien dire hein?

- Attends, vous pensez vraiment qu'on est pas au courant de ce que vous avez fait au bal de noël?

- Oh... rougit Aly. Bon, et bien, avec l'emploi du temps de monsieur, cette occasion ne s'est reproduite que cinq fois. Cinq malheureuses fois... Je vais passer pour une fille un peu... enfin... j'aime Dorian, j'aime être avec lui et je me sens tellement...

- Frustrée?

- Oui, soupira t-elle. J'ai l'impression de me battre alors que tout est perdu d'avance. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir longtemps comme ça. J'ai déjà une vie assez compliquée avec ma famille et la gestion de mes émotions pour mon état... enfin tu vois quoi... Je me dis que si ça marche avec Dorian et que ça va plus loin, rien ne va s'arranger et tout va davantage se compliquer avec sa sienne. Comment tu fais pour gérer tout ça toi? En plus EJ est pas la plus facile des "enfants du phénix"...

- Tu sais Aly... je crois que si on veut les garder, Dorian comme EJ, il y a certaines choses qu'il faut qu'on accepte sans rien dire. De par leur naissance, ils ont un destin peu commun. Ils ont des aptitudes à faire de grandes choses et soit on accepte notre "infériorité" et on s'accroche comme on peut, soit on prend le risque de les voir s'éloigner de nous à vie. A toi de faire le point sur ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas, et si la balance ne prend pas en compte tes sentiments pour Dorian, alors ne continue pas.

- Ca à l'air si simple pour toi... Et puis, EJ a peu de prétendants à cause de son caractère. Dorian, lui, il peut me remplacer juste en claquant des doigts... Il n'a que l'embarra du choix.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Aly. Il n'y a peut être pas de "garçons" entre EJ et moi mais il y a le reste, comme son ambition professionnelle, et contrairement à toi... je n'ai aucune défense face à elle.

- Tu sais quoi, Roy? On les largue tous les deux, et on s'enfuit, on se marie et on fait plein de bébés, plaisanta Aly.

- A y réfléchir, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée, répondit sérieusement Roy avant d'éclater de rire. Non, mais tu es gentille, adorable, terriblement sexy quand tu t'énerves... mais pas assez colérique pour moi... je m'ennuierais au bout d'une semaine... Et je préfère les rousses...

- Et voilà... ma dernière chance d'être heureuse s'envole, surenchérit Aly alors qu'ils passaient le tableau de la salle commune. On est maudits alors?

- Jusqu'au bout de notre baguette...

- Que Merlin nous aide, murmura Aly tout en rejoignant les filles en pleine discussion entre elles.

- J'en aurais bien besoin, se dit Roy à lui-même en regardant EJ du coin de l'oeil.

Le samedi se passa sans incident particulier. Les héritiers montèrent au huitième rendre une petite visite aux nymphes, firent une petite balade dehors, et les filles rejoignirent Dakota afin de continuer la discussion de la veille.

Aly en parla longuement dans la lettre qu'elle envoya à Dorian. Grace venait d'avoir son premier chagrin d'amour vu que Jaye lui avait clairement annoncé qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle. La petite soeur d'EJ en avait mal au coeur et les jumelles s'en régalèrent comme deux vampires affamés. EJ dut sévir bien évidemment et le tout se termina par une retenue administrée par Yacinthe qui passait comme par hasard près des quartiers de Gryffondor. Dakota lui avait conseillée la patience et éventuellement une remise en question. Grace l'écoutait religieusement et après une bonne après-midi d'encouragements, la soeur préférée de la lionne chassait déjà d'éventuels remplaçants. Aly précisa dans sa lettre que le pauvre Jaye avait été sévèrement réprimandé par Joshua Weasley en parfait cousin protecteur qu'il était. Elle spécifia toutefois un certain doute. EJ était assez remontée contre Jaye et elle avait senti une raison cachée à tout ça. La fin de sa lettre fut largement plus intime. Elle lui disait qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle l'attendrait dans le fauteuil face au tableau comme à son habitude. Aly lui rappela qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et que la séparation, même aussi courte que deux jours, semblait interminable.

La Gryffondor se rendit à la volière juste avant de manger et enroula le long parchemin à la patte d'un hibou qui s'envola immédiatement.

Les héritiers invitèrent le reste de la famille Weasley dans leur suite sous l'approbation des deux préfets pour la soirée et tout se passa tranquillement. Le lendemain matin, le dernier levé fut Bayron vers 11h30. Meredith attendait devant le tableau et semblait quelque peu... énervée. La scène de ménage alimenta la conversation du repas de midi et personne ne vit Bayron de l'après-midi.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Aly semblait déjà de meilleure humeur. Elle se rendit avec les autres dans la grande salle pour manger le coeur rempli d'espoir que Dorian revienne plus vite qu'à son habitude, même si elle savait très bien que ça ne serait pas le cas. Aly passa à côté des deux filles qui l'avaient vu en mauvaise posture avec Casey et sentit un regard de travers remplis de reproches. Heureusement, la bonne humeur de Roy et EJ lui redonna le sourire. Elle mangea son repas sans l'ombre d'un soupçon de l'orage qui se préparait.

Bayron fut le premier à voir Dorian arriver et lui fit un signe de la main tout en lui souriant. Il arrivait d'un pas décidé, un papier à la main et son visage reflétait tellement la colère que Bayron remballa sa bonne humeur tout de suite avant de se tourner vers Aly pour lui signaler l'arrivée de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour que Dorian lui jeta le bout de papier à la figure. Roy l'évita de justesse et s'indigna du comportement du Gryffondor.

- La prochaine fois, fait le discrètement Aly, ça m'évitera de l'apprendre par d'autres! Lança froidement Dorian avant de faire demi-tour et sortir de la salle.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? Demanda EJ.

- Aly... Que dit cette lettre? Questionna Roy qui avait une petite idée de ce qui aurait pu énerver son ami.

Mais Aly ne répondit pas. Elle lâcha la lettre qui tomba au sol et ferma les yeux comme si elle voulait disparaître de la salle pour ne pas dire du monde entier. Les rumeurs et les ragots commençaient à s'élever dans la salle pendant que Roy ramassait le bout de papier. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il prit Aly dans ses bras sous l'oeil indigné et jaloux d'EJ et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je vais lui parler. Reste là...

Aly n'avait plus de force et ne contesta pas. EJ demanda à Roy des explications mais c'est à peine s'il fit attention à elle. Il se leva et courut à la rencontre de Dorian. Il le trouva assis entre deux couloirs, la tête entre les mains, anéanti.

- Tu me déçois Dorian, pesta Roy.

- Dégage!

- Tu as si peu confiance en elle?

- C'est son ex! C'était son ex devrais-je dire finalement puisque maintenant c'est moi son ex...

- Tu as si peu de respect pour elle?

- Elle l'a perdu en me trompant derrière mon dos.

- Alors tu ne la mérites pas.

- Alors j'aurais du lui sauter au coup et lui dire: Oh mon coeur, tu as raison, au moins tu ne seras pas seule le week-end...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une Dorian, parce que franchement là, tu en mériterais une bonne!

- Tu le regretterais Roy! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me modérer!

- Mais moi non plus... rétorqua Roy.

- Et moi encore moins, intervint EJ qui arrivait avec les héritiers, intrigués par tout ça. Roy, tu rentres avec nous... et toi Dorian, tu vas ouvrir grand tes stupides oreilles et écouter ce qu'Aly a à te dire, ajouta t-elle tout en continuant sa route vers les quartiers de Gryffondor, suivie par les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée Dorian regarda à nouveau Aly avec dégoût.

- Si tu n'as rien à dire finalement, je rentre.

- Je suis désolée...

- DESOLEE? AH CA OUI TU PEUX L'ETRE!

- Oui, je suis désolée de m'être fait avoir si facilement. Il m'a eu par surprise Dorian. Je comprends très bien ta colère et je crois que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu mettais un terme à notre couple à cause de ça. Je t'aime Dorian. Je t'aime vraiment énormément mais c'est vrai que cette pression est dure, entre ton emploi du temps, toutes ces filles autour de toi... Je suis toujours sur mes gardes et lorsque je me relâche, c'est moi qui tombe dans un piège. Je suis à bout de forces et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut, lui avoua t-elle avec beaucoup de mal et d'émotion.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de juger ça Aly? répondit-il après s'être remis de ce que venait de lui dire sa petite amie.

- Pourquoi les choses sont-elles toujours si compliquées... murmura Aly.

- Parce que tu refuses de les voir simplement, soupira Dorian... Adams t'a vraiment... enfin, lui et toi...

- Il n'y a que toi et moi, Dorian... avait...

- Je... je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau Aly, soupira t-il apeuré.

- ...

- Aly... J'aurais jamais du douter de toi... mais je refuse d'être celui qui met un terme à notre relation tout comme je refuse que tu le fasses, reprit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Aly, ne me quitte pas... s'il te plait...

- Serre-moi fort Dorian... pleura t-elle.

- Je te promets de m'occuper davantage de toi et de nous... Aly, notre relation compte énormément pour moi, autant que ma carrière d'attrapeur. Tu n'es pas une petite amie de passage à mes yeux. Il m'arrive très souvent de nous imaginer dans quelques années. Moi qui te ramène des coupes et des médailles et toi me montrant tes trouvailles en potions en me prenant pour cobaye... chez nous... dans notre maison... une maison où il y aurait éventuellement des enfants... nos enfants... Il ne reste que quelques mois à tenir Aly, après, je te promets qu'on se prendra des vacances rien qu'à deux, même si je ne sais pas encore où ni comment mais je te promets qu'on s'accordera du ...

Aly ne laissa pas finir Dorian et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, un petit mot leur indiquait que le reste des occupants se trouvaient au huitième et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de revenir avant onze heures. Le couple put profiter de cette absence pour se retrouver tendrement.


	29. Méfait accompli

-1**214. Méfait accompli **

Bayron et Aly remontaient tranquillement dans les quartiers de Gryffondor et commentaient la réunion de préfets qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Le bal de printemps arrivait à grand pas et comme son nom l'indiquait, il se déroulait le 20 mars, date d'anniversaire de Dorian. S'en suiverait les vacances de pâques durant 10 jours. Donc, s'ils voulaient fêter comme il se doit les 17 ans de Dorian, les héritiers devaient s'y prendre à l'avance.

- Au moins, il ne s'y attendra absolument pas, rigola le Gryffondor.

- Bayron... Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas là les week-end, et que la semaine, c'est à peine s'il a le temps de faire ses devoirs.

- Aly, je sais que tu veux bien faire et que c'est ton petit ami, mais il est avant tout un héritier... et un héritier qui devient majeur passe par le bizutage. C'est comme ça et pas autrement, répondit Bayron avec un sourire sadique.

- Hé bien, je vous souhaite bon courage, parce que moi, je n'y participerais pas!

- Comme tu le sens Aly... répondit Bayron un peu déçu mais compréhensif.

- Bon... allons rédiger la note pour le bal. Les élèves doivent attendre ça avec impatience.

- Yacinthe a fait fort cette fois encore... Mais je suis sûr que mes cousins vont essayer de trafiquer le sort, ajouta t-il en pensant surtout aux jumeaux de George Weasley.

- Elle exagère quand même... Comment mettre une ambiance de malaise en moins de deux minutes... "Seules les jeunes filles de moins de 17 ans et vierges pourront y inviter des cavaliers" ... Je suis heureuse d'être préfète et de ne pas avoir à me justifier sur ma conduite en tant que chaperon officiel et dispensée de cette stupide règle.

- Et moi, je me retrouve sans cavalière... à moins que tu plantes Dorian ce jour là et que tu me fasses l'honneur de m'y accompagner, plaisanta Bayron.

- Prend ton courage à deux mains et vas-y avec Dakota. Oh, fais pas l'innocent, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu as lancé dans sa direction?... Alors, compte pas sur moi pour te servir d'alibi... J'irais avec Dorian et tu le sais très bien! Alors demande à Dakota!

- C'est déjà assez chaud en ce moment avec Méré... je vais éviter une nouvelle crise, tu vois...

- Ca ne va pas entre vous?

- Si... mais elle est... comment dire... disons qu'il y a certain sujet à éviter... Et celui du bal et Dakota en sont précisément.

- Je sais que ça me regarde pas mais... aimes-tu vraiment Meredith?

- Effectivement Aly, ça ne te regarde pas...

- Désolée... S'excusa t-elle

- Non, c'est moi... c'est que... enfin... Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à Meredith et je suis bien avec elle... Mais c'est sûr que c'est pas comme ça l'a été avant la sortie de Pré-au-lard...

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle, si tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Attends j'ai jamais dis que je ne l'aimais pas... disons que c'est toujours chaud ou froid et que parfois... j'aimerais juste... enfin, j'en sais rien... Je ne pourrais pas me passer d'elle lorsque je suis dans ses bras et quand elle est pas là, je n'ai pas ce manque comme tu peux avoir avec Dorian. Mais faut dire qu'on a un passé assez... spécial... Je crois qu'une relation dite normale n'est pas forcément à notre portée. Mais tu vois, quand je la regarde sourire, je trouve que le monde est merveilleux avec elle... Je suis vraiment heureux et elle est une vraie drogue pour moi.

- Mais? Demanda t-elle tout en ouvrant le tableau de la salle commune comme si sa phrase n'était pas finie.

- Mais on rentre et cette conversation s'arrête là. Tu gardes tout ça pour toi chère amie!

- A condition que tu n'y ailles pas trop fort avec Dorian

- Quoi? Toi? Tu te mets au chantage? Qu'as tu fais de la vraie Aly? Où as-tu caché mon amie? Rends la moi! Rigola Bayron sous les regards soupçonneux de Dorian et des autres. Quoi? On a plus le droit de s'amuser? Bande de rabat-joie!

Aly changea très vite de sujet avant que Dorian ne prenne la mouche et ils parlèrent du fameux bal et de la restriction de Yacinthe. EJ fit la fausse déçue en invoquant sa majorité et Roy répondit qu'ils seraient obligés de rester dans leur chambre, seuls, à s'ennuyer ou faire leurs devoirs. Un fou rire en découla et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se couchèrent en ce dimanche soir.

La deuxième semaine de mars arriva donc très rapidement et, bien entendu, le sujet du bal était plus à l'honneur que le prochain match senior de Serpentard/Poufsouffle. En plus de cela, chez les juniors, il y avait l'équipe des couronnes contre celle de Serpentard qui se disputeraient également. EJ coatchait énormément sa soeur, la vedette de son équipe, et Dorian lui donnait également énormément de conseils. La plus jeune des soeurs d'EJ faisait maintenant partie du groupe des héritiers tout comme Teddy, le fils unique de Fred et Dora Weasley qui était batteur chez les seniors.

Le vendredi soir, Dorian exigea un rapport très détaillé de sa petite cousine après le match pendant qu'il serait à son entraînement et EJ lui promit également de lui faire celui des seniors. Le Gryffondor partit donc le coeur léger avec la promesse de trois longues lettres à lire, en rajoutant celle d'Aly dans sa petite chambre qui l'accueillait tous les vendredis et samedis soir.

Tout en s'asseyant dans les tribunes, les héritiers réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour Dorian. Ils regardèrent à peine le match senior.

- J'avoue que je commence à ne plus trop avoir d'idées, marmonna Roy. Je sais qu'on doit pas le louper... mais d'un autre côté, je sais que je suis le suivant et je crois que ça bloque toute ma créativité, ajouta t-il.

- Mon pauvre chéri, plaisanta EJ en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, en ce qui te concerne, c'est pas Dorian qui aura le dernier mot, mais moi, murmura t-elle avec une voix à la fois sensuelle et narquoise.

- Te sens pas obligée EJ, surtout ne te sens vraiment pas obligée!

- C'est mon rôle mon amour... Je me dois de m'occuper de toi... surtout pour ton anniversaire!

- Non, mais j'insiste, ne te sens pas obligée du tout, s'inquiéta maintenant Roy, vu le regard diabolique qu'elle lui lançait.

- Et si tu mettais ta merveilleuse imagination au profit de ton cousin, pesta Bayron.

- Sachant qu'il a une copine, la gloire, une vie de famille parfaite... on a le choix pour le faire redescendre sur terre l'attrapeur! Répondit EJ alors que le commentateur avait l'air de s'enthousiasmer sur quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Aly à sa voisine.

- C'est pas vrai, se moqua Dawn, Les Poufsouffles mènent ! Regardez ! L'attrapeur des Poufsouffles va choper le vif d'or et ils n'ont que 50 points d'écart!

- OH OUIIIII! S'extasia EJ en se levant lorsque, effectivement, les noirs et jaunes gagnèrent le match. TROP BIEN ! PLUS QUE LES GRYFFONS TOUT A L'HEURE ET ILS VONT RENTRER LEURS LANGUES FOURCHUES DANS LEURS CACHOTS! OH TROP BIEN! TROP BIEN! VIVE POUFSOUFFLE! Scanda t-elle lorsque l'équipe euphorique fit le tour du stade.

- Je sens que ma soirée va par contre être pourrie, balbutia Bayron en regardant vers les tribunes bientôt vides de Serpentard.

- Tu crois qu'il y a moyen de s'incruster à leur fête ce soir? Demanda Roy tout en regardant les Pouffys à la limite de pleurer de joie.

- Héééé, non! On aura la notre, reprit EJ. Allez, on a une heure avant le prochain match... Allons féliciter nos adversaires!

La bonne humeur de la lionne de Gryffondor fut contagieuse. Beaucoup de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles saluèrent la performance des challengers. Le match junior s'en suivit et les yeux des héritiers ne quittèrent pas une seconde le terrain, cette fois-ci. EJ le vivait comme si elle y était elle-même et Roy se prit des coups de coude bien sévères. Heureusement pour EJ qu'elle savait se faire pardonner car il était à deux doigts de partir vexé de n'être qu'un défouloir colorié en vert et argent. Bizarrement, peu d'élèves de la maison Serpentard étaient revenus dans le stade, comme s'ils savaient qu'il y avait très peu de chances de gagner. Lorsque le match se termina, ceux qui s'y étaient risqués le regrettèrent amèrement et en moins de 5 minutes, les gradins de ce côté du stade furent vides.

Ce soir là, les bruits et hurlements de victoire se firent entendre dans deux parties du château jusqu'à facilement une heure du matin.

Lorsque Dorian revint le dimanche soir, Aly l'attendait bien évidemment dans son fauteuil. Les retrouvailles furent aussi tendre que rapide. Aly le prit ensuite par la main afin de l'emmener dans un endroit précis du château.

- Va pas si vite Aly! Hééééé, je suis super fatigué moi! J'ai plus la force de courir comme ça! Aly! Mais réponds moi! S'indigna t-il alors qu'elle lui fit un geste avec son index posé sur sa bouche lui demandant ainsi de se taire.

Ils ralentirent et arrivèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté par les élèves. Aly se retourna vers Dorian et celui-ci interpréta cette escapade comme une envie de tendresse plus intime de sa petite amie. Le Gryffondor se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement alors qu'Aly semblait vouloir le freiner immédiatement.

- Mais quoi? Demanda t-il avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Hé bien, peut-être qu'elle préfèrerait moins de témoin pour ce genre d'effusion Dorian, répondit une voix derrière lui qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

- Je t'assure que c'est pas moi qui en ait eu l'idée.

- Me dis pas que...

- Avec un peu d'avance...

- Oh... génial... pesta Dorian. Bonsoir papa... ajouta t-il en se retournant vers lui. Belle soirée n'est-ce pas...

- Pour fêter tes 17 ans oui... je trouve aussi! Allez entrez, on vous attendait!

- On? Questionna t-il avant de voir par lui même la réponse.

Dorian entra dans la pièce avec beaucoup d'appréhension tout en tenant fermement la main d'Aly comme pour se sentir en sécurité. Il regarda Bayron lui faire un sourire vengeur et Dorian comprit le genre d'anniversaire qu'il lui avait préparé. Toute sa famille était là, vraiment toute. Sa mère fut la première à l'embrasser plus que de nécessaire, suivie ensuite de sa petite soeur qui lui sauta carrément dans les bras en le faisant tomber à terre. Il dû subir également les embrassades de Fleur, d'Hermione, de sa soeur aînée, puis à nouveau de sa plus jeune soeur. Les tapes viriles des hommes de la famille, George et Fred Weasley en premiers, continuèrent le rituel de salutation. Dorian redoutait leur rapprochement, à juste titre. Lorsqu'ils voulurent poser leurs mains sur les épaules de Dorian, celui-ci fit semblant de récupérer une chose invisible au sol pour s'y soustraire. Les deux gérants des boutiques farces et attrapes se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre et devinrent bizarrement chauve avec une légere mèche bouclée avant de voir leurs vêtements disparaître, au profit d'un lange rembourré à leur taille. On pouvait voir une petite phrase sur leurs derrières: "A jamais notre bébé". Une tétine magique apparut dans leur bouche et les seuls mots qu'ils purent dire une fois enlevées furent "areuh, baba, nana, dada, nini". Dorian sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine en les regardant, les yeux grand ouverts à ce dont il avait échappé. Tous furent morts de rire à les voir dans cet état, enfin mis à part leurs épouses respectives qui avaient malicieusement prévues les antidotes. Elles commençaient à les connaître depuis le temps et parfois, elles avaient plus l'impression d'être leurs mères de substitution que leurs épouses. Dora Weasley avait toutefois plus de chance que Clara. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul garçon et Teddy semblait assez sérieux par rapport aux jumeaux de sa belle soeur. Toutes les deux avaient refusé d'avoir d'autres enfants, considérant déjà en avoir de trop. Dorian reçut ensuite des poignées de mains de ses autres oncles et même de son beau frère, toujours aussi ravi de ce genre de soirée. Ses cousins et cousines lui apportèrent ses cadeaux et pendant que les épouses des jumeaux leur administraient une potion, Dorian les remercia. Une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre, Dobby, l'elfe de maison salarié d'Harry et Ginny apporta le gâteau d'anniversaire et c'est avec beaucoup de prudence que Dorian souffla ses dix-sept bougies.

- Hé voilà, notre bébé est un adulte, pleura Ginny, blottie dans les bras de son mari.

- Il n'est pas encore parti de la maison mon coeur... et puis il nous reste Katy... et... enfin... je crois que c'est le moment non?

- Oui, tu as raison se reprit Ginny.

- S'il vous plait! Demanda Harry. Voilà, ce soir, nous fêtons la majorité de notre fils unique.

Tout le monde sait que je n'aime pas forcément les discours alors je vais essayer d'être bref. Dorian, mon grand garçon, Tu as bientôt 17 ans et ça me rappelle énormément de souvenirs. Lorsque j'ai eu ton âge, on ne peut pas dire que mon anniversaire fut vraiment agréable. L'ombre de la guerre planait dans le ciel, j'étais séparé de la femme que j'aimais par dessus tout et elle sortait de nouveau avec son ex. Et pour finir, j'apprenais également que ma propre fille avait fréquenté mon pire ennemi. Finalement, les seuls qui avaient profités pleinement de la soirée était Ron et Hermione... s'amusa t-il à dire en les regardant. Ton anniversaire est plus réussi que le mien Dorian... Enfin, pour le moment, reprit-il en regardant son petit fils du regard. Il parait qu'il y a une petite tradition qui s'est mise en place cette année... Bref... Dorian, ta maman et moi, nous voulions te dire qu'on t'aimait vraiment très fort. Nous sommes fiers de toi et nous te souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde pour la suite de ta vie maintenant que tu es un homme et un adulte. Ginny et moi avons trois enfants merveilleux et tous sont arrivés d'une manière assez particulière. Lily a préféré remonter le temps et éviter une grossesse à sa mère, rigola Harry, Dorian arriva plus vite que prévu et Katline a failli s'appeler Désirée mais je crois que la palme va revenir au petit dernier en route qu'on pourra surnommer Inattendu.

- Quoi? S'étouffa Dorian avec un bout de gâteau, devançant tout le monde d'une même réplique.

- Hé bien, il semblerait que notre famille va s'agrandir d'ici quelques mois, répondit Harry, légèrement gêné avec tous les regards posés sur lui. Nous allons avoir un bébé !

- Maman est enceinte? Demanda Dorian, encore une fois plus rapide que les autres.

- Oui, de quelques semaines, répondit l'intéressée.

- Oh maman, c'est super! S'exclama Lily en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne l'espérais plus celui-là...

Tous les félicitèrent, mis à part Dorian qui avait repéré la détresse d'une petite fille qu'il adorait. Il alla à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras. La petite s'y blottit fortement et pleura légèrement.

- Tu feras une merveilleuse grande soeur Katy, la rassura Dorian.

- Je n'en veux pas! C'est moi la dernière de la famille... Maman peut aller rendre le bébé à la cigogne!

- Cigogne?

- Bah oui... C'est papa qui m'a avoué la vérité après ton match, cet été. Il m'a dit que les bébés n'arrivent pas en s'embrassant mais que ce sont les cigognes qui les amèneent quand deux personnes s'aiment énormément.

- Oh... Papa t'a dis ça... rigola Dorian. Tu sais PetitBouchon, une fois qu'un bébé a été commandé à une cigogne, on ne peut malheureusement plus le refuser.

- C'est moi la dernière de la famille!

- Je devais avoir ton âge quand tu es venue au monde Katy... Et je pensais tout comme toi, tu sais... Je ne voulais pas partager maman et papa avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et regarde maintenant, je ne pourrais plus me passer de mon PetitBouchon! Ca fera pareil avec toi et le bébé à venir...

- Bah il a intérêt à être un garçon... Parce que si c'est une fille... je vais tellement l'amocher que papa et maman la rendront quand même à la cigogne! Et toi, je te partage pas! Papa et maman s'il veut mais toi, non! Rétorqua t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- (Rire) Allez Katy... Allons embrasser maman et papa pour le futur évènement.

Lorsque la soirée se termina et que les héritiers se couchèrent tranquillement dans leurs lits, Dorian était complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il prit une petite gorgée d'eau et s'allongea confortablement sous ses draps.

Une fois qu'il fut endormi, les héritiers se levèrent des leurs et le découvrirent délicatement. Là, ils pointèrent leur baguette sur lui et les uns après les autres, ils se mirent à y inscrire des petits mots sur toutes les parties de son corps en se retenant de ne pas hurler de rire. Roy s'indigna tout comme les autres lorsque Aly leur demanda de se retourner pour qu'elle s'occupe d'un endroit tout particulier. Elle insista du regard et les autres obéirent en se forçant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'Aly y gravait. EJ essaya de tourner la tête mais Roy avait prévu la curiosité de sa copine et l'empêcha avec sa main. Une fois leur besogne achevée, ils se recouchèrent avec une imagination satisfaite.

Le lendemain matin, quelques Gryffondors de première année furent réveillés brutalement par un hurlement provenant d'une des chambres les plus hautes de la tour. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ils purent lire sur le front du fils du directeur :"Méfait accompli"


	30. Question de confiance

**Chapitre 215 : Question de confiance** écrit le 24/03/2006

Alors que Dorian recevait les derniers voeux d'anniversaire devant la grande porte, le hall accueillait les dernières jeunes filles, toutes de blanc vêtues, accompagnées de leurs cavaliers. En ce jour de printemps, toutes les étudiantes de moins de dix-sept ans et innocentes, qui le souhaitaient, faisaient leur entrée dans la bonne société sorcière anglaise. Le bal des débutantes était une idée de Yacinthe Weasley, l'organisatrice et préfète en chef de Poudlard. Ce soir là était son heure de gloire et EJ en rigolait en la regardant des marches menant aux quartiers de Gryffondor qui rassemblaient encore quelques héritiers spectateurs. Le plus amusant pour l'aînée des filles de Ron et Hermione Weasley était la manière que Yacinthe avait de vérifier les deux critères des jeunes filles qui se présentaient. En plus du sort qu'elle avait installé à la porte afin de vérifier la "pureté" de la candidate, elle demandait un parchemin qui exigeait une déclaration sur l'honneur de la postulante. Lorsqu'une Poufsouffle à peine âgée de quinze ans qui en paraissait pas plus de douze avec la tenue et les froufrous dans les cheveux qu'elle portait fut incapable de franchir la porte par une barrière invisible, Yacinthe ouvrit alors le parchemin et le leva en l'air en clamant ce qu'EJ appela sur le coup "La honte façon Weasley".

- Regardez donc, quinze ans et déjà menteuse en plus d'être impure! Et c'est une Poufsouffle! Mais où va donc notre société?

EJ aurait bien voulu lui répondre par un "pas dans ta chambre, ça c'est sûr" mais elle avait promis à Roy de s'effacer pour une fois. Elle se mordit donc la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers ses deux soeurs jumelles qui avaient optées pour deux robes très moulantes mais quand même blanches. Emma et Hannah Weasley, la main sur les bras de leurs cavaliers Serdaigles, se dirigèrent vers "Sainte-Ya"avec assurance . A quelques mètres de leur cousine, elles eurent subitement un léger malaise et leurs cavaliers, visiblement inquiets, exigèrent qu'elles s'assoient. EJ, d'un regard suspicieux, se demandait ce qu'elles allaient encore inventer jusqu'à ce que l'évidence ne lui harcèle l'esprit. Elles l'avaient "fait".

- Ah les petites vipères... pesta EJ. Elles ne perdent rien pour attendre ces deux là, ajouta t-elle avant d'aller les rejoindre.

Roy et Jaye en firent de même pour voir ce qui se passait et éventuellement aider les jeunes filles à se rendre à l'infirmerie si besoin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau d'EJ, ils comprirent très vite ce qui se passait. Les deux héritiers se regardèrent malicieusement et se retinrent de pouffer de rire. Roy se retourna pour cacher son fou rire en entendant EJ jouer le jeu de l'ignorance.

- Je suis persuadée qu'elles iront mieux avec un verre de Bièraubeurre, insista EJ.  
- Oh non, EJ, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je n'aurais pas la force de marcher à nouveau, répondit Hannah en mettant une main sur son front, faignant ainsi son mal-être.  
- Mais tu ne veux pas essayer quand même? Demanda son cavalier qui semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir y aller.  
- Je sens que je vais m'évanouir, intervit Emma alors que ses tâches de rousseurs commençaient à ressortir avec la rougeur de ses joues, au lieu de se confondre dans un blanc typique d'un malaise de ce genre.  
- Oui, il vaut mieux qu'elles remontent dans leur chambre finalement, reprit EJ. Je vais les veiller toute la nuit. Roy, tu iras voir madame Pomfresh pour lui demander une potion à base de jus de carotte et verrue de crapaud. Je vais aussi demander à papa de venir les chercher dès que possible, comme ça, il pourra bien s'occuper d'elles et les materner comme il se doit bien au chaud à la maison, ajouta t-elle en insistant très longuement sur le mot "materner".  
- Elle ne semble pas non plus à l'article de la mort, argumenta Hannah. Pas besoin de faire venir papa pour un simple malaise. Nous allons dormir un peu et demain tout ira mieux, j'en suis sûre.  
- Toi, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, ironisa la lionne. Tu vas pouvoir y aller finalement.  
- Non, je me sens pas encore vraiment bien. J'ai mal au ventre et mes jambes flageolent. Je vais plutôt monter avec Emma et lui tenir compagnie. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.  
- T'avais pas dit que t'avais mal à la tête? S'indigna faussement EJ.  
- Oui, et maintenant j'ai mal au ventre! Se justifia sa soeur.  
- Hannah, je ne vais pas tenir... aide-moi s'il te plait... supplia sa jumelle en jouant parfaitement la comédie.  
- Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne? Demanda le cavalier d'Emma.  
- Non, ça va aller merci... nous allons y arriver...  
- Et je vais vous aider, ajouta EJ avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Hannah.  
- Mais j'insiste! Quel soeur aînée je serais si je ne prenais pas soin de mes petites soeurs chéries malades? Ironisa EJ en faisant comprendre par la même occasion aux deux intéressés qu'elles étaient ainsi démasquées.  
- Nous sommes presque adultes! S'indigna Hannah. Nous pouvons remonter à notre chambre sans baby-sitter!  
- Effectivement, vous êtes "presque" adultes. En attendant de l'être, vous restez les petites filles à notre papa adoré qui va être très inquiet de ne pas vous voir dans la grande salle tournoyer dans vos magnifiques robes blanches. Allez, Jaye, Roy et moi, nous allons vous ramener tranquillement dans vos lits et vous border délicatement. Je dirais même que nous allons vous veiller jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez. Papa en sera plus rassuré! S'amusa à insister EJ en mettant ainsi ses soeurs "fautives" au pied du mur.  
- Si c'est pour papa... souffla une Hannah résignée qui ne trouvait plus d'échappatoire face aux menaces déguisées de sa soeur aînée.

Les garçons portèrent avec plus ou moins de difficultés les jumelles dans leur chambre en suivant les directives d'EJ. Les cavaliers Serdaigles des demoiselles rentrèrent donc chez eux franchement déçus de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec les filles. Le regard de la soeur aînée avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était même pas envisageable d'insister et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans les quartiers Gryffondor, seuls dans une chambre avec deux jeunes filles "innocentes" de seize ans. Celles-ci pestèrent, bien qu'Emma trouva les bras de Roy plutôt agréables à s'y accrocher plus qu'il n'était nécessaire à son cou. Lorsque EJ eu les oreilles un peu hors de portée, elle lui glissa une proposition de remplacement au cas où la lionne venait à quitter son territoire. Après avoir légèrement souri à la métaphore, Roy essaya de rester poli et lui répondit que le cas échéant, il y réfléchirait sérieusement. Jaye se proposa de rester avec elles afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à Roy et EJ qui ne se firent pas prier. Les jumelles essayèrent de se venger en faignant à nouveau des évanouissements, mais c'était sans compter l'intelligence de la capitaine de l'équipe senior de Quidditch. EJ les salua ironiquement, souhaita bon courage à Jaye avant d'entraîner Roy en dehors de la chambre. Les deux amoureux montèrent très rapidement dans la leur et profitèrent pleinement de leur soirée.

Du côté de la grande salle, Ron Weasley, qui avait été invité par son ami et non moins directeur de Poudlard, avec son épouse, s'inquiétait de ne pas voir ses deux filles entrer. Lorsque Yacinthe ferma les portes, il alla à la rencontre de sa nièce pour avoir d'éventuelles informations et celle-ci lui raconta brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu entre deux entrées. Harry rassura Ron et Hermione en faisant envoyer un elfe de maison qui eu vite fait de leur annoncer que les malades étaient sous bonne garde et dans leur chambre.

Son attention se reporta donc sur sa cadette scolarisée à Poudlard qui ressemblait à un ange à ses yeux de père. Grace portait une robe très fluide que sa tante Ginny lui avait offert à noël. Son cavalier respectait les distances réglementaires que Ron avait imposées et tout se déroulait parfaitement.

- Je crois que notre petite Grace devient une femme, soupira Hermione en la regardant danser.  
- Elle n'a que 13 ans, Mione... Elle a encore le temps de devenir une adulte! Protesta Ron. Pour le moment, elle est encore ma petite fille, mon petit ange à moi.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup grandi en peu de temps, ajouta Ginny avant de recevoir un regard très sévère de son frère. Quoi? Tu penses vraiment que les formes qu'elle arbore sont des défauts de sa robe?  
- Robe qui est bien trop provocatrice à mon goût d'ailleurs! Répliqua Ron.  
- Attend, à notre bal, j'avais une robe bien plus décolletée que celle de Grace! Argumenta Hermione.  
- Justement! Tu avais mis cette robe uniquement pour que ton Krum ne te regarde pas que dans le blanc des yeux et pour me rendre jaloux! Et tu avais un an de plus que Grace!  
- Victor ne s'intéressait pas qu'à mon physique. Mais lui au moins l'avait remarquée, contrairement à d'autres.  
- Je rêve, soupira Ginny qui venait juste de les rejoindre... Encore cette vieille histoire sur le tapis...  
- Un petit sort d'insonorisation? Se moqua Harry qui l'accueillait dans ses bras avant de caresser instinctivement le ventre de sa femme.  
- S'il te plait... rigola Ginny. La pauvre Grace, voir ses parents faire une scène de ménage devant tout le monde lors de son bal de débutante... Elle en serait choquée à vie alors que c'est la seule des filles de mon frère qui a un tant soit peu l'esprit bien en place, ajouta t-elle en regardant à nouveau une petite sphère dans sa main dont la couleur bleue semblait la rassurée.  
- Tout va bien se passer Ginny... Katy est sous bonne garde avec Lily.  
- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'à chaque bal, il se passe quelque chose... Ils savent très bien que c'est le moment où on est le plus vulnérables. Je vais aller voir si tout va bien.  
- Ginny... S'il y a bien une personne sur qui on peut compter c'est sur notre fille aînée non?  
- Je sais mais je serais plus tranquille si j'y allais quelques minutes. Je reviens très vite. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de constater mon absence... Et puis tu as fort à t'occuper avec ces deux là, ajouta Ginny en pointant du doigt Ron et Hermione qui commençaient à augmenter le ton de la discussion.

Malgré les doutes de Ginny Potter, la soirée semblait vraiment parfaite. Toutes les attaques extérieures qu'il aurait pu y avoir, n'aurait en aucun cas pu perturber la soirée de Yacinthe. Accompagnée par Casey Adams, elle dansait telle une reine incontestable et incontestée au centre de la salle. Elle estimait avoir fait son travail de maîtresse de cérémonie et la garde des bonnes moeurs avait été confiées aux chaperons officiels de la soirée c'est à dire les préfets. Emile Midwood, le souffre douleur de Yacinthe comme le disaient certains, avait invité timidement celle qui harcelait ses rêves depuis quelques temps et ne semblait vraiment pas concentré à son travail. Aly et Dorian, tout comme les autres préfets accompagnés d'un cavalier, voulaient également profiter un peu de la soirée. Il ne restait plus que Bayron et Dakota pour lancer quelques sorts ayant pour but de remonter quelques mains aventureuses et faire respecter une certaine distance entre les danseurs. Le fait qu'ils ne soient que deux à se préoccuper du bon déroulement de la soirée, qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre de partenaires et l'engouement des plus jeunes à cette fête, donnaient de bonnes excuses aux fiancés de l'année pour se concentrer uniquement à leurs tâches. Ils ne s'adressaient lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire et plus les heures passaient plus la distance entre Dakota et Bayron devenait insoutenable pour celui-ci.

- Dakota...  
- Encore un autre? Demanda t-elle en dégainant sa baguette à la recherche d'un fauteur de troubles.  
- Hein? Heu non... soupira t-il.  
- Oh regarde, Emile embrasse enfin sa cavalière... Il était franchement temps... Encore un peu et elle allait sûrement se résigner à l'oublier, coupa Dakota en choisissant bien ses mots.  
- Il a peut-être douté simplement de ses sentiments... répondit Bayron. Vous êtes tellement compliquées, vous les filles... Pour savoir ce que vous pensez de nous, il faut se lever de bonne heure...  
- C'est pas faute de lui avoir envoyé plusieurs signes pourtant. Même moi je l'ai remarqué! Et nous sommes pas si compliquées Bayron. C'est quand même pas de notre faute si vous n'ouvrez pas vos yeux correctement.  
- Non, Dakota, nous, on voit seulement les choses plus simplement! Rétorqua Bayron tout en regardant dans le vide.  
- Il n'y a pas que le blanc et le noir dans la vie... Surenchérit Dakota.  
- Je suis d'accord mais de là à avoir une cinquantaine de nuance de gris... Il y a une grande marge.  
- Tu as l'air d'avoir réponse à tout... Les femmes n'ont donc aucun mystère pour toi! Répliqua Dakota avec une pointe d'énervement.  
- Certaines sont parfois plus incompréhensible que d'autres... Toi en particulier.  
- J'ai bien l'impression que la conversation dérive. Nous devrions nous concentrer à nouveau sur nos protégés.  
- C'est ça, change de sujet... Celui-ci ne te semble apparemment pas assez important, protesta Bayron.  
- Effectivement, il n'y a rien à en dire de plus, rétorqua la Serdaigle de manière détachée.  
- Dakota, en plus de la conversation, tu enterre notre amitié en même temps...   
- As t-on réellement été un jour ami, Bayron? Dès fois j'en doute sincèrement...  
- Tu es dure là, soupira Bayron. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, avoua t-il avec beaucoup d'émotion ce qui n'échappa pas à Dakota.

Elle baissa alors les yeux au sol et tenta vainement de stopper l'accélération de son coeur. Devait-elle céder ou rester sur ses positions? C'était la deuxième fois que Bayron lui tendait une main vers quelque chose de plus intime entre eux mais encore une fois, Meredith Blake était une barrière qui empêchait la Serdaigle de franchir le pas. Elle devait le repousser, une seconde fois, et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Ecoute Bayron, moi aussi je t'apprécie et je suis très reconnaissante pour ce que ta famille et toi avez fait pour moi. Mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. Notre amitié se borne à une bonne entente.  
- Oh et quand nous nous sommes embrassés, et si je compte bien, on l'a fait déjà 4 fois, c'était juste par "reconnaissance" ou par "simple entente cordiale"?  
- Tu les sors de leurs contextes Bayron...  
- Mais c'est un fait! On s'est embrassé 4 fois et ça serait nous mentir à nous même que de ne pas avouer qu'on les a appréciés à chaque fois.  
- Bayron, il me semble que tu as une petite amie. Et c'est à elle que tu devrais dire ce genre de choses.  
- Tu aurais pu l'être si tu m'avais donné un si simple "oui" quand je te l'ai demandé, Dakota.  
- J'ai beaucoup souffert quand Hamilton m'a trahi. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'avoir entièrement confiance en une personne avant de lui confier à nouveau mon coeur.  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? S'indigna Bayron.  
- Non... soupira t-elle avant de partir séparer deux jeunes étudiants.

Alors que la soirée avançait vers sa fin, un homme se décida à enfin rentrer chez lui. Il avait prétexté une charge de travail réclamant sa présence jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour éviter de subir les hurlements de cinq terreurs en garderie chez lui ce soir là. Il était presque minuit quand il ferma la porte de son bureau. Il n'y avait plus grand monde au ministère et le long couloir qui le menait vers le hall était apparemment désert. Seulement, à moitié chemin, il sentit une présence dernière lui. Il chercha sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait oubliée dans son bureau. Il entra alors dans la première pièce ouverte qu'il trouva et laissa un simple jour pour pouvoir voir qui le suivait. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il n'y avait toujours personne et Drago Malefoy se sentit assez idiot de voir le mal partout. Il reprit donc sa route vers le hall. A quelques mètres de sa destination, quelque chose le frappa dans le dos et le fit tomber à terre sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Il essaya de se relever avec beaucoup de difficulté et put observer ensuite une ombre avancer vers lui. Celle-ci se transforma en silhouette et le délégué à la justice pu reconnaître facilement le visage de son agresseur. Il s'apprêtait à faire front et se défendre mais la baguette placée à bout portant de sa tête l'en empêcha. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, le néant s'empara de lui et s'effondra au sol.


	31. Les cachotteries de Dakota

**Chapitre : Les cachotteries de Dakota** écrit le 28/03/2006

Dakota ne retourna que vers deux heures du matin à ses appartements. La soirée terminée, elle était occupée à séparer quelques élèves un peu trop collés l'un à l'autre si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu les autres préfets s'en aller et encore moins Bayron.

Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter intérieurement qu'il insiste encore un peu. Ce dernier pas aurait eu raison de ses craintes les plus infondées et elle aurait fini par lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Mais rien... Elle en était presque déçue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec les trois autres belles de Serdaigle, Dakota s'amusa à les entendre ronfler comme de véritables truies. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, elle aurait bien enregistré le tout. Cela aurait fait une belle excuse pour justifier ses insomnies. En y repensant, elle réalisait que cela faisait presque trois mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de cauchemars. Ses exercices pour se maîtriser avaient fini par payer et elle pouvait de ce fait dormir en paix. Elle se coucha donc, en cette veille de vacances, sans aucune appréhension.

Le noir... Le néant... La peur de l'inexistence envahissait son esprit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas morte mais bel et bien dans un état second. Elle ne pouvait ni voir, ni entendre et encore moins toucher, mais elle ressentait. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, une âme perdue errait tout près d'elle. 

Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas réellement se déplacer, elle se sentait attirée par une légère lumière qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Plus elle approchait, plus le noir devenait gris puis blanchâtre avant que le flou ne devienne image.

Elle pouvait y voir un petit garçon blond, à peine âgé de sept ou huit ans, courir dans un long couloir en pleurant jusqu'à épuisement. Puis l'image se brouilla et une autre apparue. L'enfant était légèrement plus grand, dix ans tout au plus, et tremblait de tout son corps sur son lit en se tenant la main comme s'il avait mal à cet endroit précis. Une femme très élégante, aussi blonde que lui, entra dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant bien austère. Celle qui devait être sa mère essayait de calmer le pauvre garçon toujours terrifié et soigna sa main qui se dévoilait maintenant ensanglantée. Le blondinet se blottit dans les bras de sa mère et pleura à nouveau avant que le flou s'installe à nouveau et ne montre un nouveau tableau. Cette fois-ci, le garçon était plus âgé mais son visage reflétait le même néant qu'elle venait de traverser. Il était debout devant sa cheminée et la regardait crépiter sans vraiment y faire attention. Quelque chose devait le contrarier vu qu'elle pouvait le voir serrer son poing à s'y enfoncer les ongles. Puis d'un seul coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un bruit qui retentit tel un écho en pleine montagne. Elle en eut mal à la tête très rapidement mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de regarder la scène de violence que le jeune adolescent subissait de ce qu'elle supposait être son père. Elle pouvait ressentir chaque blessures que le jeune homme subissait. Dans son impuissance à hurler sa douleur, elle ne vit pas le brouillard se mêler encore une fois au néant et dessiner une autre scène. Le garçon est devenu homme et il se tenait toujours devant cette cheminée. Il faisait glisser sous ses doigts un objet qu'il tenait à son cou. Elle pouvait ressentir sa profonde tristesse mêlée à de la colère. La mère, un peu plus âgée également, entra dans la pièce et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui répétait doucement qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. A ces paroles, il aurait du se sentir mieux mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il était presque gêné d'entendre cela de sa mère.

De nombreuses images familiales du même genre défilèrent à répétition comme s'il se sentait définitivement emprisonné dans cette chambre avec cette femme.

Petit à petit, elle pouvait s'approcher du jeune homme et les courbes de son visage plus dessinées lui fit comprendre dans quel esprit elle était. Lorsqu'elle franchit la limite entre la brume et le reflet de la chambre que Drago Malefoy avait en souvenir, Dakota prit forme humaine comme pouvait le faire un fantôme. Elle essaya de poser sa main sur l'épaule du père de son fiancé mais elle la traversa sans pouvoir lui indiquer sa présence. Elle l'entendait clairement maintenant et la seule phrase qu'il prononçait était "Je suis maudit". Après plusieurs échecs dans sa tentative d'approche, Dakota recula légèrement et se parla à elle-même, persuadée de ne pas être entendue.

- Monsieur Malefoy... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici... Je n'entre que dans les esprits de personnes au seuil de la mort... Je refuse de croire que c'est votre cas. Vous avez une femme qui vous aime et trois merveilleux garçons qui pleureront votre disparition. L'histoire de Lily et Drago, celle que les enfants réclament maintenant pour s'endormir tel un conte de fée moderne, ne peut s'arrêter ici... Vous avez déjà tellement souffert dans votre vie, vous méritez un tant soit peu de bonheur, soupira t-elle alors que la femme rentrait à nouveau dans la chambre, prête à lui ressortir le refrain de la mère dévouée.

Tout en caressant ses cheveux, presque amoureusement, elle lui disait encore qu'elle l'aimait plus que personne ne le ferait un jour, qu'il était son fils pour l'éternité. Dakota pouvait observer les doigts de Drago saisir à nouveau la bague à son doigt et, connaissant l'histoire de ses futurs beaux-parents, elle la devina comme son alliance.

- Votre femme vous aime également... souffla Dakota tout en désespérant de n'être pas écoutée.

De manière assez étrange, Narcissia Malefoy murmura ensuite à son fils ce que Dakota considéra comme une marque bien cruelle de son amour maternel.

- Elle t'a oubliée et elle ne reviendra pas! Mais moi je t'aime vraiment mon fils et je serais toujours là. Oublie la!

Drago lâcha l'alliance et Dakota se sentit projetée hors de la chambre, juste avant que la lumière ne disparaisse définitivement. Logiquement, elle aurait dû se réveiller comme à chaque fois qu'un cauchemar s'achevait mais elle était à nouveau dans le néant comme coincée en même temps que pouvait l'être Drago Malefoy. Ses différentes recherches lui avaient appris qu'une fois en connexion avec un esprit, elle avait la possibilité de communiquer, mais cela demandait énormément de concentration. Avec la journée qu'elle avait eu, elle se demandait si elle aurait assez d'énergie physique pour y arriver.

Bien qu'elle n'ait plus vraiment de corps à nouveau, elle fit le vide en elle en essayant d'orienter son esprit sur ce qu'elle avait pu voir de la vie des Malefoy. Elle voulait lui montrer ce qu'il ratait à rester aux souvenirs de ce stade de sa vie.

Dakota sentit une espèce de chaleur se développer autour d'elle et un léger brouillard s'installa à nouveau. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de vraiment heureux chez les Malefoy était les vacances à Venise. L'été de ses fiançailles avec Bayron lorsque ses parents l'avait laissée avec eux afin de faire connaissance. Elle se rappelait s'y être vraiment amusée, tout comme son futur beau-père.

Le décor des différentes ruelles se dessina donc et très rapidement, un café au bord d'un canal prit forme. Dakota se souvenait de ce moment comme un des meilleurs qu'elle avait vécu là-bas. Lily et ses trois garçons rigolaient joyeusement en se moquant de la manière dont Dakota et Drago dansaient la valse improvisée par quelques joueurs de violons du café. Les souvenirs qu'elle recréait lui rappelaient également la suite, quand Lily et Bayron se levèrent pour prendre la relève, sous les railleries de Sirius Junior et Stanley Malefoy.

Dakota sentit une présence se placer à côté d'elle et sans se retourner pour vérifier, elle savait que Drago observait le souvenir avec grand intérêt.

- Regardez ce que vous risquez de perdre... murmura Dakota  
- Je crois que je pourrais vous retourner cette même phrase Miss Wilson.  
- Réalisez-vous ce qu'implique ma présence dans votre esprit?  
- J'en ai bien peur...  
- Vous devez vous battre... pour eux, pour elle et pour vous...  
- Il serait bon que vous suiviez vos propres conseils, murmura t-il en pensant chaque mot afin de leur donner l'impact voulu.  
- Je pourrais vivre sans son amour, répondit-elle doucement, comprenant l'allusion dissimulée, mais eux ne pourraient plus être aussi heureux sans le votre au quotidien. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de prendre le dessus et de vous battre pour votre vie.  
- Si je survis, vous pouvez être sûre que j'irais dire deux mots à mon fils pour lui faire comprendre certaines choses et lui ouvrir les yeux sur vous!  
- C'est un Malefoy, et un Malefoy ne comprend que ce qu'il a envie de comprendre, n'est-ce pas? Ironisa Dakota. Laissez-le donc faire son propre chemin. Le voir heureux me suffit amplement. Maintenant, je vous dis à bientôt monsieur Malefoy. Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser.  
- Ca devient une habitude de devoir vous dire merci...

Dakota lui sourit avant de se sentir attirer vers le noir et c'est le coeur léger qu'elle s'endormit finalement, vidée de toute force.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant une dizaine de personnes inquiètes et un medicomage en sortit avec deux autres personnes qui semblaient être ses assistantes. Il se dirigea vers une jeune femme, dont le visage exprimait toute la peur de perdre un être cher, et s'arrêta devant elle. Les autres personnes vinrent se mettre autour afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Tous retinrent leur respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prononce le diagnostic.

- Il va vivre.

Le coeur de Lily Malefoy s'autorisa à battre de nouveau et c'est dans les bras de son fils aîné qu'elle exprima son soulagement.

- Peut-elle aller le voir? Demanda Ginny.  
- Pas pour le moment. Il a été gravement touché par un Doloris à bout portant. Il n'est pas encore réveillé mais son état est stable depuis quelques minutes. Maintenant, il faut attendre qu'il se manifeste et nous ferons le point à ce moment là. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et vous reposer un peu. Il va en avoir pour plusieurs jours à s'en remettre physiquement. Venez demain matin pour faire les papiers d'admission dans ce service. Pour le moment, on s'occupe de lui et au moindre changement, nous vous enverrons une missive.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry. Allez Lily... Il va mieux, ça va aller maintenant... Le médicomage a raison, tu es épuisée et un peu de sommeil te fera du bien. On reviendra tout à l'heure. Bayron, tu veux bien conduire ta mère à la grande cheminée. Je ne préfère pas qu'elle transplane dans cet état, demanda t-il en recevant immédiatement l'approbation de son petit-fils par un signe de la tête.

Une fois que Lily et Bayron furent assez loin, le médicomage regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et confirma les doutes qu'avaient l'ancien auror.

- Il a vraiment échappé de peu à la mort... Le sort était très puissant et il a été lancé par un expert du genre... A ma connaissance, seules deux personnes ont survécu avant lui à ce sortilège et leur état ne s'est toujours pas arrangé... De vous à moi, cette agression est parfaitement signée.  
- Lestrange? Demanda Harry.  
- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit une guérisseuse qui sortait à son tour de la salle 49. Elle et pas une autre... J'en mettrais ma baguette à couper.  
- Je me demande pourquoi elle s'en est prise à lui... et au ministère en plus... murmura Harry à lui-même. Ca annonce rien de bon...

Le lendemain matin, alors que les élèves de Poudlard se préparaient à rentrer chez eux, la nouvelle tomba rapidement. Tous les quotidiens annoncèrent l'attaque sur le délégué à la justice dans leurs gros titres et Dakota eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Elle avait bien rêvé du père de Bayron. Une fois à la gare de Londres, elle demanda à sa gouvernante de prévenir ses parents qu'elle se rendait directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle prétexta la nécessité de sa présence immédiate en tant que fiancée de l'aîné des Malefoy. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de celle qui l'avait finalement élevée pour utiliser le réseaux de cheminette.

Elle monta au quatrième étage et trouva rapidement le couloir où patientait la famille de Drago Malefoy. Bayron fut le premier à la voir arriver et il fit signe à sa mère pour signaler la présence de la jeune Serdaigle. Dakota salua respectueusement son professeur particulier et fut à son tour rassurée par les dernières nouvelles encourageantes. La présence de Meredith au côté de Bayron l'obligea par contre à rester en retrait par rapport à lui. Elle remarqua aussi la détresse des deux plus jeunes fils, assis sans rien dire face à la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre enfin. Dakota prit parti d'aller s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce que l'objet de désir de Sir et Stan ne soit exaucé.

Il fallut deux jours pour que les deux garçons retrouvent l'espoir. La porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer la vieille guérisseuse Scrout. Son léger sourire ne faisait aucun doute sur l'état de son patient et elle ne tarda pas à annoncer la nouvelle.

- Il est enfin réveillé et réclame déjà à boire et à manger, déclara t-elle, ce qui provoqua un rire nerveux à Lily.  
- Oh, s'il râle, c'est que tout va mieux, ironisa l'épouse du malade. Je peux le voir?  
- Oui, je vous en prie, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois!  
- Très bien, répondit Lily tout en entrant dans la pièce avec Bayron.

Les deux plus jeunes fils de Drago râlèrent de ne pas y aller en premier tout comme Bayron mais Dakota leur expliqua qu'ils iraient juste après et que leur frère soutenait simplement leur maman avant tout. Quand celle-ci ressortit, elle regarda dans leur direction et les petits n'attendaient plus que l'autorisation verbale de leur mère pour y entrer à leur tour.

- Il veut te voir...  
- Qui? Demanda Sir. Moi ou le minus?  
- D'abord, c'est le minus et moi et pas l'inverse, ensuite ton frère s'appelle Stanley , pas minus, et pour finir, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse mais à Dakota, rectifia Lily, à moitié amusée par la réaction de son fils.

La Serdaigle entra donc dans la salle. Il y avait deux personnes endormies dans des lits côte à côte sur la droite et Dakota repéra celui de Drago par la présence de Bayron au coin du paravent. Il la salua de la tête avant de lui laisser silencieusement la place.

- Je vous dois un merci Miss Wilson, murmura difficilement Drago tout en essayant de s'asseoir.  
- Vous voulez que je vous aide? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant du malade.  
- Je pense que cette fois-ci, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul, répondit-il avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Lily m'avait parlé de vos progrès mais j'avoue que j'en reste impressionné. Vous seriez un atout précieux dans l'ordre, en êtes-vous consciente? Il serait temps que vous nous donniez votre réponse à ce sujet Miss.  
- Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de parler de ce sujet alors que vous venez juste de vous réveiller?  
- Vous avez le don de changer facilement de sujet sans vexer les gens...  
- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment Monsieur Malefoy. Par contre, si vous pouviez garder ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour vous et votre femme...  
- Comme à chaque fois que vous aidez quelqu'un de cette manière, j'imagine... Vous avez tord Dakota... Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait comprendre, reprit Drago en insistant sur le « il ».  
- s'il vous plait...  
- Alors, uniquement si vous assistez à la prochaine réunion de l'ordre, proposa Drago avant de voir que cela la faisait sourire. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans ma phrase?  
- Rien, c'est que vous avez le don de faire chanter les gens sans les vexer, Monsieur Malefoy...  
- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment Miss Wilson, plaisanta t-il légèrement.  
- Et je serais des vôtres.  
- La bonne affaire. Vous devriez faire des cachotteries à mon fils plus souvent, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait et l'ordre aussi!  
- Je vais y réfléchir, se moqua Dakota. Rétablissez-vous bien Monsieur Malefoy, termina t-elle sans faire attention au bruit sourd d'une fermeture discrète de portes.

------------ mot de l'auteur ------------

Je suis désolée... à force de lire les "vive Dakota", j'avoue avoir été pas mal influencée dans ce chapitre qui lui ai presque entièrement consacré... Va falloir que j'en fasse un autre du même genre avec les 3 autres! Proméré, je me ferais pardonner! Foi de Serpy et Leader de ce clan!  
Je justifie ce chapitre par une idée qu'un lecteur m'a donné. Grace à ce passage, je vais pouvoir aborder la proposition de cette personne qui me tient à coeur depuis peu (merci à cedrkarm :op). Je sais que je donne pas mal d'importance à Dakota depuis quelques temps mais c'est pas pour autant que ça fait d'elle "l'élue". J'ai besoin d'elle pour pas mal de points dans l'intrigue et ce jusqu'au bout de l'année.   
Marige (pro dakota) m'a fait un petit commentaire après avoir corrigé le chapitre.  
"Ah la la cette Dakota, elle est vraiment géniale! Je suis contente que Bayron ait entendu la conversation, je me demande ce qu'il va faire... avec toi ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne fasse rien avant lonnnnngtemps! mdrr! Mais vraiment on voit que c'est dakota qu'il lui faut... the best! lol"  
Je pense que beaucoup penseront comme elle et j'y répondrais par un: Oui, Bayron a entendu, oui, il ne va rien faire avant longtemps et je ne propose que des filles bien à Bayron!  
Je sais pas pour vous (Proméré and Cie) mais moi les filles "parfaites" m'énervent! Vive Meredith! -- quoi je me dois d'être neutre? Je suis Serpentard et ma morale est uniquement dans ma poche, à porté de main quand j'en ai besoin lol.  
Sinon, j'ai modifié le site internet qui est consacré à cet opus et beaucoup de bonus vous y attendent. L'adresse est dans mon profil.  
Bonne journée  
YvyLeeWoods


	32. La mort engendre la naissance

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voilà ce que j'appel un chapitre "révélateur"... beaucoup d'infos "très" importante...

Sinon, j'ai mis en place un forum rassemblant toutes les personnes qui suivent ma trilogie. Il y a des illustrations, davantage d'épilogues écrits par certains de mes lecteurs, des réponses et explications à vos questions et plein d'autres surprises. Vous pouvez y accéder via mon profil (home page) soit yvyleewoods.free.fr/forum en rajoutant les http/ avant.

**Chapitre 217 : La mort engendre la naissance** écrit le 29/03/2006

Ginny préparait tranquillement le petit-déjeuner en attendant que toute sa petite famille daigne se lever. Son mari était rentré tard la veille et elle était impatiente d'en savoir la raison. Tous les ustensiles de maison vaquaient à la concoction du repas, quand un hibou assez chétif frappa à la fenêtre.

- Un hibou? A cette heure-ci? S'exclama t-elle en vérifiant bien les 6h35 qu'elle supposait qu'il était.

Mais ce qui étonna le plus Ginny fut la lettre que l'oiseau lui déposa gentiment dans la main. Elle était timbrée à l'attention de son mari. " Pour Harry Potter, chez son parrain à Londres ou quelque chose comme ça..."

Intriguée, elle examina la lettre et la retourna instinctivement. Elle vit une autre indication et se demanda pourquoi l'expéditeur indiquait deux adresses sur son courrier. Leur service postal devait deviner pour eux? Mais une réponse s'installa rapidement dans son esprit lorsqu'elle lut la deuxième adresse en question: " D. Dursley, 4 privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey".

A la lecture de ce courrier, Ginny sentit son ventre se contracter et machinalement elle se le caressa, comme si son bébé à venir pouvait ressentir son angoisse. Elle posa la lettre sur la table de la cuisine à la place où son mari avait l'habitude de prendre son thé et continua son rituel matinal.

Comme d'habitude, vers 7h30, la première à franchir la porte de la cuisine fut Hermione. Toute les deux avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble pour pouvoir partir directement au journal après. Comme c'était les vacances, Ginny avait dû rallonger sa table pour accueillir toutes ses nièces et son frère en plus de ses propres enfants. Le bruit infernal que sa famille faisait agaça la brune qui fit un roulement d'oeil caractéristique, juste avant de dire bonjour à sa belle-soeur.

- Vivement que les cours reprennent si tu veux mon avis... pesta Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-elle en remarquant le courrier.  
- C'est arrivé ce matin... pour Harry...  
- Mais l'adresse c'est...  
- Je sais... J'ai hâte qu'Harry descende pour nous dire ce qu'elle contient.  
- Contient quoi? Demanda l'intéressé à peine réveillé. Hermione, tu peux dire à Ron de transplaner devant chez moi au lieu d'utiliser la cheminée la prochaine fois... Notre chambre est juste au dessus et il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de se lever avec sa "bonne humeur".  
- Ma bonne humeur te remercie! Grogna le rouquin. Et vous deux, je ne veux rien savoir de plus, vous êtes consignées jusqu'à la fin des vacances, un point c'est tout! Gronda Ron sur ses jumelles.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont encore fait? Demanda Ginny à demi hilare.  
- Elles ont reçu une jolie lettre "enflammée" d'un de leur petit ami, répondit EJ tout en s'asseyant à une chaise. Malheureusement, le hibou s'est encore trompé de fenêtre et le parchemin a atterri dans les mains de mon père... Il a eu une lecture "passionnante"...  
- La ferme EJ! Pesta Hannah rouge de colère.  
- Respect à ton aîné, jeune "déesse"! Rétorqua la lionne en reprenant le surnom que le garçon avait donné à sa soeur pendant qu'Harry prenait la lettre de son cousin moldu.  
- Tu ne sembles pas surpris de la provenance? S'étonna Hermione.  
- Disons que je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle contient...  
- Ah bon? Demanda Ginny  
- Si je suis rentré tard hier, c'est que deux noms se sont inscrits sur la liste des élèves préposés à une instruction magique.  
- Deux naissances? Reprit Hermione avant de boire sa tasse de thé d'une traite.  
- Naissances? S'indigna Ginny. Ne me dis pas que... commença à dire Ginny tout en regardant Hermione se retenir de rendre immédiatement ce qu'elle venait d'avaler.  
- Mon cousin vient d'avoir un autre enfant... Et je suis persuadé que ce courrier est un faire part de naissance. Et l'inscription de cette nuit explique qu'il a pris la peine de me prévenir officiellement cette fois-ci.  
- Harry... notre enfant va aller en cours avec le sien?  
- Apparemment...  
- Et la deuxième naissance? Demanda Hermione avec une certaine appréhension, ce qui suffit à Ginny pour la regarder avec un oeil suspect.  
- Tom Ewan Jedusor... répondit Harry avec le plus détachement possible. Ils sont nés tous les deux le 25  
- Oh, très bien, répondit Hermione visiblement très soulagée ce qui étonna tout le monde.  
- Comment ça "oh très bien?" Demanda Ron beaucoup plus bouleversé par cette annonce que ne l'était sa femme.  
- Hein, heu ... oui, c'est inquiétant... très inquiétant, répondit Hermione en essayant de cacher ce qui sembla évident pour sa belle-soeur.  
- Hé bien, ça promet... rigola Ginny.  
- Et pourquoi tu ris toi? S'indigna Ron. Ce nom ne vous dit rien? Je peux vous dire que moi, je suis pas prêt de l'oublier! Il n'y a rien de drôle toutes les deux, s'indigna Ron en voyant la complicité naissante de Ginny et Hermione.  
- Je suis vraiment ravie pour vous, Hermione, ajouta Ginny tout en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- RAVIE? TU ES RAVIE QU'UN AUTRE JEDUSOR METTE LES PIED A POUDLARD ET DEVIENNE LE SOUVENIR VIVANT DU SORCIER LE PLUS CRAINT DU SIECLE DERNIER? Rugit Ron en forçant tout le monde à protéger leurs oreilles.  
- Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça oncle Ron? Demanda Dorian qui tenait celles de sa petite soeur effrayée.  
- POURQUOI? MAIS DEMANDE A TA TANTE HERMIONE! MISS JE SAIS TOUT ET JE CRAINS RIEN VA POUVOIR TE REPONDRE!  
- Il crie parce que je vais avoir un autre enfant d'ici quelques mois, répondit-elle d'une manière naturelle en attirant ainsi tous les regards.  
- QUOIIIII? S'indignèrent Ron, EJ, les jumelles et Grace en même temps alors que les deux dernières semblaient plutôt contentes de la nouvelle.  
- AH NON MAMAN, PAS CA S'IL TE PLAIT! Supplia EJ.  
- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, murmura Ron devenu blanc comme neige à deux doigts de défaillir.  
- Félicitations Hermione, sourit Harry avant de prendre la future maman dans ses bras.  
- Lily avait dit six filles... On en a six... Elle vient d'où celle-là? Balbutia Ron  
- Lily a changé les choses en remontant dans le temps... Regarde, elle n'avait pas non plus prévu la naissance d'Harry Junior! Relativisa Ginny en prenant des grands airs.  
- Harry Junior? Rigola Dorian... Quel créativité maman! J'imagine déjà à l'école... Junior par ci, Junior par là... Ma mère est devenue la plus cruelle des sorcières! Ajouta t-il en provoquant un léger fou rire pour certains, en fait tous sauf Ron.  
- Je te jure Hermione, si c'est encore une fille, je ne te toucherais plus jamais!  
- Tu aurais dû dire ça après la naissance d'Olivia et Sarah, protesta EJ. Cela aurait été plus profitable à tout le monde.  
- EMILY-JANE WEASLEY! MELEZ-VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE!  
- Bah désolée maman, mais une sixième chieuse à la maison... Tu aurais pu t'abstenir!  
- Septième... rectifia Emma en regardant EJ avec un sourire malicieux.  
- C'est vrai que tu comptes pour deux, toi! Répliqua la lionne en se préparant à la joute verbale habituelle.

Mais à nouveau, l'une des jumelles fut interrompue dans son intention de répondre lorsqu'un autre hibou cogna à la fenêtre. Ginny l'ouvrit et caressa le volatile, visiblement blessé par le carreau imbrisable de fabrication maison. Cette fois-ci, elle était adressée à Hermione et Ginny. Celle-ci l'ouvrit en toute hâte.

- C'est le bureau. Un de nos indicateurs au ministère veut nous voir!  
- Tu penses qu'il va pouvoir nous donner des informations sur Drago?  
- Je l'espère!  
- Attendez toutes les deux! Il est hors de questions que vous continuiez vos enquêtes dans vos états! Intervint Ron.  
- On est pas malade Ron, on est enceinte! Et on ne prend aucun risque en allant au ministère en plein jour avec des dizaines d'aurors sur place! Répondit Ginny, agacée par la surprotection de son frère. Harry, tu peux garder les enfants aujourd'hui?  
- Non, Gin'... Je dois aller vérifier pour les naissances...  
- Ron? Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est bon... je vais prévenir que je prend un jour de congé... soupira t-il. Mais profitez-en bien, parce que l'année prochaine, je ne pourrais plus me le permettre!  
- Oui, on sait Ron, le tournoi à BeauxBâtons... On sait, soupira à son tour Hermione. Tout le quartier doit le savoir même à force de nous le répéter.

Le petit déjeuner familial fut donc rapidement écourté. Harry embrassa tendrement sa femme avant de lui dire qu'il s'absenterait sûrement quelques jours afin de faire le point sur les deux nouvelles inscriptions.

Arrivées au ministère, les deux jeunes femmes furent accueillies comme il se doit et Hermione s'indigna de la non discrétion de leur administration. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau d'un des aurors, ami de la famille, et une fois arrivés, Dean Thomas les salua chaleureusement.

- Alors? S'impatienta Ginny. Qu'as tu de nouveau à nous dire sur l'agression de Drago?  
- Comme vous le supposiez, c'est bien Lestrange. Elle a été vue par quelques Cracmols en surveillance autour de l'entrée.  
- Et c'est tout? Enchaîna Hermione.  
- Toujours aussi pressée à ce que je vois, rigola Dean. Non, ce n'est pas tout. Tous les lundis, il y a un inventaire dans notre salle des objets magiques réquisitionnés, et il en manque un...  
- Et? S'impatienta Hermione.  
- La baguette de Tom Elvis Jedusor...  
- Comme par hasard... murmura Ginny.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda Dean.  
- Harry vient de nous dire ce matin, qu'une nouvelle naissance de sorcier s'est ajoutée à sa liste d'élèves... Tom Ewan Jedusor.  
- Jedusor? Vous êtes sûres du nom? S'étonna Dean.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'Harry plaisante avec ce sujet...  
- C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il me semblait que Voldemort avait tué son père et ses grand parents! J'ai pas le souvenir d'un quelconque survivant, ajouta Hermione.  
- Je vais faire mon enquête, songea Dean d'un air sévère.  
- Harry doit déjà être sur place. Et l'autre naissance serait un petit cousin à lui.  
- Vraiment étrange...  
- Bon, on te laisse, on a un article à faire... reprit Ginny.  
- Est-ce vraiment utile de parler de ça? Demanda Dean. Vous allez affoler tout le monde alors que rien n'est encore sûr!  
- Le Newsweek n'est pas la Gazette! Rétorqua avec une pointe d'amusement Hermione. Nos lecteurs sont habitués à notre honnêteté. Nous n'allons pas commencer à leur mentir maintenant. Et comme ça, les gens peuvent se préparer au cas où... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te citera pas, comme d'habitude! Nous sommes juste venues voir un vieil ami! Plaisanta t-elle.  
- Ah au fait, Lavande vous passe le bonjour et réclame que vous passiez manger un soir à la maison!  
- J'en parlerais à Ron et Harry! reprit Hermione en lui criant du couloir.

Le retour dans le quartier de Little Whinging provoqua une certaine nostalgie à Harry. Plus il avançait à travers ces rues quasi identiques, plus son coeur se serrait au souvenir de ce que fut son enfance dans ces lieux. En arrivant là où tout avait commencé dans sa vie de sorcier, il ralentit son pas. La maison n'avait pas vraiment changée. Il y avait certes plusieurs jouets un peu éparpillés partout sur le gazon mais c'était toujours la même maison, la même boite au lettre, et même les rideaux semblaient pareils. Harry entendit un sifflement provenant d'une autre maison et vit une personne lui faire un signe de main afin d'attirer son attention. Harry se dirigea vers elle et la salua.

- Le rejeton est né hier apparemment. Je les ai vu partir affolés. Regardez comme il a percuté ma boite à lettre en prenant sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital! S'indigna la Cracmol en charge de leur surveillance. Il a même failli ne pas prendre sa femme avec lui et la laisser accoucher devant sa porte. Je serais elle, je partirais de cette maison de fou une bonne fois pour toute! Encore avant-hier l'aîné hurlait tellement fort que tout le quartier a pensé qu'on égorgeait une truie. Quand on est allés voir sur place ce qui se passait, en pensant au pire, le gosse se roulait par terre parce que sa mère lui refusait une part de gâteau supplémentaire. De vous à moi, ça ne lui aurait fait aucun mal, bien au contraire... en plus de crier comme un porc, il en est presqu'un, se moqua la vieille femme.

- Rien d'étrange à signaler en particulier? Demanda Harry en essayant de garder son sérieux alors que son esprit lui ordonnait de rire.  
- Si... Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés hier, l'homme ne semblait pas forcément ravi d'y faire entrer le bébé. Et avec votre venue en personne, je suppose qu'une surprise est arrivée en même temps que l'enfant.  
- Elle est inscrite sur la liste.  
- Oh... une fille...  
- Oui...  
- La pauvre... avec deux frères comme les siens, elle ne va pas être heureuse tous les jours.  
- Essayez de prendre soin d'elle en attendant qu'elle sache.  
- Bien Monsieur Potter.  
- Oh, et écrivez-moi de temps en temps pour me dire comment va ma petite cousine.  
- Sans aucun soucis Monsieur Potter.  
- Très bien, termina t-il avant de repartir, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur la maison de son enfance.

Une fois hors de vue, Harry transplana dans une région qu'il aurait aimé rayer de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute. Le village semblait bizarrement désert et plus il se rapprochait du lieu de sa destination, plus une boule au ventre s'installait. Une fumée grise, pour ne pas dire noire attira son attention et c'est presque sans surprise qu'il découvrit l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor en proie à des flammes trop "parfaites" pour être "naturelles". De nombreux hommes, qu'Harry reconnut comme des pompiers, s'attelaient à essayer d'éteindre le feu mais cela semblait vain. Il sortit sa baguette discrètement et prononça un sort pour stopper celui qu'un autre sorcier avait forcément lancé.

La maison en ruine et éteinte, Harry se concentra sur les habitants, spectateurs impuissants de ce désastre. Il remarqua une femme effondrée dans les bras qu'il supposa être ceux de son mari. En se rapprochant d'eux, il pouvait l'entendre sangloter. Quand la force le lui permettait, elle balbutiait des mots qui la replongeait à nouveau dans la détresse la plus absolue.

- Mon fils! Rendez-moi mon fils! Mon Tom! Ils ont pris mon Tom!


	33. Les actions du passé ont toujours

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Et voilà... je vous dévoile une partie des choses... si après ce chapitre vous ne comprenez pas en gros ce qui va se passer... je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut! Bonne lecture et merci pour tout vos reviews!

**Chapitre 218 : Les actions du passé ont toujours une conséquence** écrit le 02/04/2006  
Le village de Little Hangleton était choqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Harry restait en retrait tel un observateur en quête d'informations et repéra très rapidement des personnes "bizarres" qu'il reconnut facilement. Il alla donc à leur rencontre pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Bonsoir Dean, salua Harry.  
- Oh... bonsoir Harry... J'aurais du me douter que tu serais passé par là.  
- Des infos? S'impatienta le directeur de Poudlard.  
- Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace... tout est impeccablement bien nettoyé... trop, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Et l'enfant?  
- Les moldus disent qu'il est mort dans l'incendie... Mais la mère est persuadée avoir entendu quelqu'un dans sa maison juste avant que le feu ne l'empêche d'aller chercher le petit.  
- Des signatures particulières?  
- Aucune... Ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais qui d'autre de toute façon...  
- Et pour le fait que ce soit un Jedusor?  
- J'ai un collègue qui est parti voir les archives moldues pour en savoir plus.  
- Très bien, je vais essayer de parler aux parents de l'enfant, répondit Harry.

Mais sa démarche ne put aboutir. Les Jedusor, désemparés, montèrent dans une voiture qui les emmena loin du manoir en ruine. Dean revint ensuite voir Harry qui lui livra ce qu'il redoutait.

- Voldemort avait apparemment un demi-frère. Son père s'était remarié à une moldue morte en couche. L'enfant était scolarisé dans un pensionnat de la région lors du meurtre de son père par Tom Jedusor Junior. Il semble que notre cher Voldemort ait ignoré cette donne!  
- Pas autant que tu le penses finalement... Sinon, nous ne serions pas ici... soupira Harry tout en regardant sa montre. Bon, je ne vais pas tarder, mon fils aîné reprend les cours demain et j'aimerais profiter un peu de lui en tant que père et non de directeur. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Drago, on n'a pas eu de véritables vacances.  
- Et ton petit cousin? Demanda Dean.  
- Petite cousine... Pour le moment, elle est en sécurité. Mais je t'avoue que de l'imaginer subir l'intolérance de son père par rapport à sa condition me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, elle est de ma famille... Je ne la laisserais pas vivre le même calvaire que moi... mais j'ai encore le temps d'étudier ça.  
- Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'ils soient nés plus ou moins à la même date?  
- Mais ils sont de la même date! Le 25 tous les deux... et oui, je trouve que la coïncidence est frappante.   
- Tu me permets d'enquêter sur ta famille, Harry? Je dois éclaircir cette histoire.  
- Du moment que tu ne racontes pas tout mes petits secrets à certaines journalistes, plaisanta timidement Harry, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Juste le nom de toute tes petites amies cachées!  
- Oh bah amuse toi à en trouver alors, plaisanta Harry. Si tu as du temps à perdre...  
- Bon allez, les autres m'attendent, on a un rapport à faire au ministère. Tu passeras un bon rétablissement à ton gendre! Et le bonjour à mon ex, rigola l'ancien petit ami de Ginny.  
- Très amusant Dean! Mais Drago en sera particulièrement touché! Ironisa son beau-père alors que Dean secoua la tête pour manifester sa fausse indignation, mêlée à un rire camouflé.

De retour chez lui, Harry fut assailli de bisous par sa fille cadette. En retournant à Privet Drive, il avait été pas mal bouleversé et de ce fait il regarda son repas familial dans les yeux d'un homme heureux et chanceux. Toutefois, une idée le harcelait depuis son retour dans la banlieue londonienne et il fallait qu'il en parle à sa femme. Dorian et la petite Katline jouaient tranquillement aux échecs pendant qu'Harry continuait à ranger la cuisine avec Ginny.

- Gin'?  
- Hum? Répondit-elle tout en récupérant la nourriture pour la donner à leur vieux chien à trois têtes, cadeau d'Hagrid pour leur mariage.  
- C'est une petite fille...  
- Quoi? Mais... Harry, enfin, je sais que Tonks l'a fait, mais j'ai envie d'avoir la surprise à la naissance mon amour, pas toi?  
- Non, mais, je voulais dire, l'enfant de Dudley, c'est une fille.  
- Oh... ah bon. Et tu es sûr que c'est l'une des nôtres?  
- Ma liste ne me trompe jamais Gin'. Mais tu sais... Enfin, écoute, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu d'elle... Elle est de ma famille et ..  
- Je sais Harry, coupa Ginny en lui caressant la joue. Tu devrais aller les voir et en discuter avec eux. Mon amour, quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrais.  
- Merci Gin', je t'aime.  
- J'espère bien ! Mais pour en être sûr, tu vas aller voir s'il ne resterait pas des girofles à vendre chez l'épicier, répondit Ginny en reprenant très sérieusement le rangement de sa cuisine.  
- Mais Gin', tu détestes les girofles! S'étonna Harry.  
- Non, Harry, maintenant, j'adore ça... et j'en veux... Tout de suite!  
- Gin'... s'il te plait non... pas ça... je viens juste de rentrer, j'aimerais profiter de Dorian avant qu'il reparte demain.  
- Mes girofles! Maintenant!  
- Je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de Ron et ne plus te toucher également... Si à quatre mois de grossesse tu es comme ça... j'imagine même pas la fin...  
- Mes girofles espèce de gougeât! Tu étais bien content de me "toucher" quand cet enfant a été conçu. Alors maintenant, tu assumes et tu vas me chercher mes champignons!  
- Soit... capitula Harry avant de sortir de chez lui et de transplaner.

Dorian et Katline les regardaient avec une pointe d'amusement avant de reprendre leur partie d'échecs. La petite devenait une véritable experte en la matière et bien que Dorian soit presque huit ans plus vieux qu'elle, il commençait à avoir du mal pour faire exprès de perdre.

- Dis, tu m'emmènes faire un tour de balai avant de prendre le train demain? Demanda le PetitBouchon avec des yeux de cocker affamé.  
- Je ne sais pas Katy... J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire avant de prendre le Poudlard Express... Tout va dépendre de l'heure à laquelle on se réveille je pense, répondit Dorian. Echec petite soeur! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
- Echec et mat...  
- Non, juste échec, regarde, tu peux encore déplacer ton roi!  
- Non, toi, tu es échec et mat! Répondit fièrement Katline en s'amusant de l'étonnement de son frère. Allez au lit, comme ça, tu pourras m'emmener.  
- Ouais, on verra... soupira Dorian avant de bailler. Bonne nuit 'man! Tu diras bonsoir à papa!  
- Mais reste encore un peu mon chéri, ton père va être déçu de voir que tu ne l'as pas attendu, répliqua Ginny avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et de s'endormir comme une tombe.  
- Papa va pas être content, ironisa Katline.  
- Allez va te coucher PetitBouchon, rigola Dorian, j'arrive tout de suite pour te border, ajouta t-il tout en déposant une couverture sur sa mère pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Dorian tamisa la luminosité de la pièce et monta dans la chambre de sa soeur. Il lui raconta quelques aventures qu'il avait eu à Poudlard et Sirius l'écoutait également très religieusement. Une demi-heure après que le récit de l'héritier soit terminé, Harry ouvrit la porte et découvrit sa femme, ronflant sans modération dans leur salon. Il la regarda avec exaspération. Il posa les champignons dans la cuisine, enleva sa cape bizarrement bien déchiquetée et prit sa femme dans ses bras pour la monter dans leur chambre.

Le ciel de cette nuit là était particulièrement bien dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient autant qu'elle le pouvaient et rien ne pouvait laisser présager ce qui se préparait dans une vieille maison de maître au nord de Cambridge.

Un sifflement désagréable, accompagné d'un mouvement oscillatoire avançait vers une pièce éclairée au bout d'un couloir. Une fois la porte passée, une table se dressait avec une petite douzaine de personnes autour. Au centre se tenait une petite coupe en bois moulé. Le sifflement à répétition rendait impossible l'écoute des paroles prononcées par une femme placée au centre. Une fois près des individus encapuchonnés d'une cape noire, la coupe semblait briller avant de se fissurer de toute part et d'éclater. Une ombre noir se dégagea des débris et se fixa à un mètre au dessus de la table. Les sifflements reprirent et ce qui ressemblait à un écho, se dévoila comme un langage bien particulier que seuls quelques élus purent comprendre.

A ce moment précis, neuf personnes habitant la région londonienne se réveillèrent en sursaut, couverts de sueur.

- Harry? Ca ne va pas? Demanda sa femme, saisie par le remous de son mari.  
- Non... Non... Pas du tout Gin'... J'ai rêvé de lui...  
- De qui? Tenta de calmer Ginny face à un Harry très perturbé, juste avant que quelqu'un frappe à leur porte de chambre.

Ginny se leva de son lit tout en regardant son mari reprendre sa respiration et découvrit son fils dans le même état que son père.

- Dorian? Que se passe t-il?  
- Il faut que je parle à papa... répondit Dorian tout en écoutant le coeur serré les pleurs de sa petite soeur.  
- Vas y, je vais aller voir ta Katy, soupira Ginny à moitié réveillée.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa cadette et découvrit un lit vide d'enfant , d'oreiller et de couette. Son premier regard se porta sur le petit placard qui était censé ne comporter que des jouets mal rangés et les quelques reniflements de pleurs lui firent comprendre où se cachait sa petite fille de neuf ans. Elle frappa doucement deux fois à la porte et parla de manière rassurante.

- Katy... tout va bien, c'est maman!  
- Elle veut me manger maman... l'ombre veut me manger.  
- Mais non mon coeur. Personne ne va te manger ma chérie. Ouvre la porte à maman s'il te plait.  
- Il y a un gros serpent sous mon lit maman. Et l'ombre a dit qu'elle allait me manger!  
- Ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar mon amour. Il n'y a pas de serpents dans ta chambre et encore moins sous ton lit.  
- Va vérifier maman !  
- Katy... Il est 4h du matin! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de serpent sous ton lit. Allez maintenant ouvre la porte du placard et viens que je te fasse un câlin avant de te recoucher.  
- Je veux dormir avec papa et toi!  
- Soit, soupira Ginny qui était prête à tout pour pouvoir se recoucher. C'est d'accord.

Le PetitBouchon ouvrit alors la porte et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Bien qu'elle soit bien trop âgée et lourde, Ginny la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Son fils et son mari n'y était plus et elle déposa délicatement sa cadette déjà rendormie au milieu du lit. Elle descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea dans la cuisine où la lumière allumée indiquait la présence de ses deux hommes. Harry et Dorian buvaient tranquillement une tisane en chuchotant.

- Elle s'est calmée? Demanda Harry inquiet.  
- Elle est dans notre lit. Un cauchemar apparemment... Elle pensait qu'un serpent se baladait sous son lit et qu'une ombre allait la manger.  
- Alors elle aussi... soupira Dorian.  
- Quoi, "elle aussi"? Demanda Ginny maintenant vraiment inquiète et bien réveillée.  
- Gin'... Nous avons fait le même rêve tous les trois.  
- Ah non, Harry, me fait pas le coup d'aller vérifier sous notre lit s'il te plait, je ne trouverais pas ça drôle du tout. Je vous rappelle qu'on est le premier Avril et que votre blague est d'un très mauvais goût. En plus, je vais déjà supporter mes frères tout à l'heure alors n'en rajoutez pas!  
- Maman, j'ai entendu ce que l'ombre a dit... J'ai vu la coupe comme papa... Je l'ai vécu comme si c'était réel !  
- Un serpent? Une ombre et maintenant une coupe? Ecoutez, tout les deux, il est tard, enfin tôt... et si vous m'expliquez pas clairement les choses, je ne vais pas pouvoir comprendre.  
- Gin', tu te rappelles ma sixième année à Poudlard?  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier Harry... C'est l'année où Lily est venue voyons! S'indigna Ginny en se servant à son tour une tasse.  
- Il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait empêché une chose de se réaliser, une chose importante je pense.  
- Laquelle?  
- Albus, enfin le professeur Dumbledore, se reprit Harry en se souvenant que sa femme ne parlait pas des heures entières avec un tableau, il m'avait demandé de venir dans son bureau de temps en temps...  
- Je m'en souviens vaguement, réfléchit sa femme.  
- Il m'avait parlé d'une chose que Voldemort avait fait en quête d'immortalité. Pour lui, Voldemort avait créé des artéfacts renfermant une partie de son âme. Il disait que tant que ces objets ne seraient pas détruits, Voldemort ne serait jamais tout à fait mort et qu'il y aurait un risque qu'il revienne un jour. Toujours d'après lui, il en aurait créé sept dont un que tu connais particulièrement bien.  
- Le journal... murmura Ginny de manière inconsciente en repensant à l'époque où le mage noir avait pris possession d'elle, ce qui la fit frissonner.  
- Celui-là semble détruit mais il en reste six autres si on en croit Dumbledore. De souvenir, je pense également qu'il en avait détruit un autre, une bague il me semble, mais il faudrait que je fasse des recherches pour en savoir plus. Mais pour en revenir au rêve, Gin', Dumbledore pensait que les horcruxes restantes étaient Nagini, un objet de Godric Gryffondor, un médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Si on en croit nos cauchemars... Il se pourrait que...  
- Non, Harry... stoppa Ginny affolée en lui posant son doigt sur la bouche. Je refuse de le croire tu m'entends! Tu l'as tué une bonne fois pour toute avec Drago. La disparition de ta cicatrice en est la preuve!  
- Gin', tu ne peux pas nier que le journal avait un pouvoir immense... Il en était capable et je doute que Dumbledore m'ait dit ça à la légère! Quand Lily est arrivée, les choses ont changé et l'histoire a été modifiée. Certains évènements en bien et d'autres en mal apparemment. Dumbledore n'a plus eu besoin de me parler de cette histoire d'Horcruxes bien que je le suspecte d'avoir continué les recherches sans moi. Mais, le fait que Dorian, Katy et moi ayons rêvé de la même chose prouve que ce n'était pas un cauchemar anodin... Et s'il s'avère que j'ai raison alors nous sommes tous en grand danger Gin'. Surtout avec le grimoire de Merlin dans la nature. S'il tombait dans les mains de Voldemort...  
- Harry, même si son âme est à nouveau parmi nous, il ne pourra plus prendre forme humaine. Les os de son père ont été récupérés par le ministère et il faudrait qu'il prenne... Oh non, le sang de Katy...  
- Et le bébé des Jedusor... comme beaucoup d'autres indices Gin'... Ils sont en train de lui redonner vie...


	34. Un retour de vacances orageux!

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Un deuxième chapitre en fin d'après midi si tout ce passe bien! Merci à PetiteKorrigane pour m'avoir "motivée"... Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews... ;o)

**Chapitre 219 : Un retour de vacances orageux!** écrit le 04/04/2006  
Après un tel rêve, il était bien sûr impossible aux protagonistes de se rendormir. Drago, à peine remis, faisait les cents pas devant sa cheminée pendant que Lily tentait de calmer ses deux cadets complètement terrifiés. Bayron était dans un fauteuil à boire gorgée par gorgée sa tasse de thé.

- Drago, c'est pas prudent de faire ce que tu fais! On t'a ramené de Sainte Mangouste hier et la guérisseuse a bien spécifié que tu te reposes!  
- La vieille bique n'a pas combattu Voldemort et ce sont pas ses enfants à elle qui sont menacés! Alors ses conseils, elle se les garde!  
- Et les miens? Repose-toi Drago! C'est pas affaibli que tu pourras les protéger!  
- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, et pour ça, il faut que je marche.  
- Maman a raison, tu devrais te ménager un peu...  
- J'écouterais tes conseils quand tu prendras en compte les miens jeune homme! Bon, et ton paternel, il vient quand? S'impatienta Drago en regardant la grande horloge familiale.  
- Ils vont arriver... soupira Lily alors que Sir hurlait à nouveau en réclamant sa mère. Je reviens...

Lily avait à peine quitté la pièce que la cheminée se mit à crépiter plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour le chauffage de la pièce. Les Potter sortirent un par un et se dépoussiérèrent autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

- Ah, quand même! Pesta Drago.  
- Katy ne voulait plus sortir de la maison, s'excusa Ginny. Elle a été bien perturbée par ça.  
- Mes frères aussi, répondit Bayron tout en saluant Dorian par une poignée de main virile avant de continuer avec le reste de la famille.  
- J'ai envoyé également un hibou à l'ordre. La réunion de vendredi prochain va être avancée. Il faut qu'on fasse le point sur différentes choses, ajouta Harry.  
- J'ai réussi à obtenir qu'une légimence viennent nous rejoindre, reprit Drago en regardant son fils de travers pour sonder sa réaction.

Mais Bayron resta impassible, en surface. Drago avait pourtant un peu parlé à son fils de Dakota et du fait qu'elle était une jeune fille de bonne famille formidable. Il avait bien vu que Bayron avait fait semblant d'écouter laissant entrer les paroles dans une oreille pour en sortir directement de l'autre.

Ginny rejoignit Lily avec sa fille et celle-ci finit le reste de sa nuit avec ses neveux. Dorian et Bayron étaient restés avec leurs parents et vers 7h du matin, Dorian repartit chez lui faire sa malle pour repartir à Poudlard.

Katline se vit refuser le droit d'accompagner son frère à la gare et hurla de rage sur sa mère. Avec la tension de la nuit, le manque de sommeil, les hormones de grossesse et la perte totale de patience, Ginny administra une claque à sa fille, en lui hurlant d'arrêter de faire l'enfant capricieuse et d'obéir sans discuter. Choquée par le geste, la petite monta se réfugier dans la chambre des fils Malefoy et ne vit pas sa mère pleurer de honte.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoire pour ça... Une bonne paire de baffe ne fait pas de mal à un enfant... Ca a tendance à remettre les idées en place. Et j'en connais un qui n'en a pas eu assez durant la sienne d'enfance, argumenta Drago en regardant son fils.  
- Mais tu vas m'oublier un peu père? Je suis avec Meredith! Point! Je ne vais pas sortir avec une autre fille uniquement pour te faire plaisir! Tu m'as déjà fiancé à elle sans mon avis... Mes sentiments sont encore une des rares chose que je contrôle!  
- Arrêtez tous les deux, gronda Lily. Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas pour Katy. Tout le monde est à cran. Laisse-là nous pour la journée et repose toi un peu. Pense au bébé, Ginny... C'est pas bon pour lui autant de stress.  
- Je sais, murmura Ginny.  
- Bayron, ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller avec les parents?  
- Non, non... répondit l'intéressé, soulagé de ne plus subir le harcèlement paternel.  
- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis Bayron... termina son père avant de s'en aller dans la cuisine, respectant ainsi l'adieu familial habituel.

Sur le quai 9-3/4, Dorian et Bayron, emmenés par Ginny, retrouvèrent Hermione, ses filles, et quelques amis à eux déjà présents. En approchant du groupe, Bayron sentit un légère tape sur son épaule. Il se retourna et dès qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Meredith, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Merlin que tu m'as manquée... soupira t-il avant de l'embrasser. C'est bon de te serrer dans mes bras.  
- A ce point? Enfin, va pas croire que ça me dérange, bien au contraire... sourit la Serpentard. Au fait, ton père va mieux?  
- Ouais... changeons de sujet s'il te plait. Et ta mère? Elle se remet?  
- J'adore le nouveau sujet Bayron, ironisa t-elle. Et bien, absolument pas. Desfois, je me demande qui de ta mère ou de la mienne est la femme de ton père. Le fait que le mien soit parti l'a comme qui dirait "libérée" et je crois que le béguin qu'elle avait pour ton père est remonté à la surface. Elle panique au moindre bruit et lance des hypothétiques sorts de protection pour ton père. Parfois, je crois que c'est vraiment limite entre la magie légale et noire si tu veux mon avis.  
- Méré, embrasse-moi s'il te plait, supplia Bayron avec un regard de pauvre malheureux.  
- Quoi, ici, maintenant, là, tout de suite? Devant tout le monde?  
- Il y a encore quelques temps, tu m'aurais embrassé en guise de réponse... pesta Bayron.  
- C'est que... enfin, autant d'audace venant de toi m'étonne c'est tout... Mais pas la peine de me le demander deux fois, répondit-elle en exécutant la volonté de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le train, celui-ci était sur le point de partir. Ils devaient être les derniers élèves encore sur le quai et n'avaient pas vu les autres embarquer. Arrivés devant le compartiment où les héritiers les attendaient, Bayron remarqua la non présence d'une personne devenue "régulière" dans le groupe.

- Désolé, lança Bayron en s'asseyant sur la dernière place. Viens là toi, fit-il à Meredith pour l'installer sur ses genoux en parfait petit couple.  
- Tu pourrais être plus diplomate, pesta EJ.  
- Commence pas EJ... pesta Bayron. On va pas s'engueuler encore pour ça non? Méré et moi c'est du sérieux, il faudrait que tu le comprennes maintenant!  
- Oh mais je ne parlais pas pour moi, monsieur le moralisateur, mais pour Dawn!  
- Ah oui, tiens, où est Lewis? Demanda t-il à la poursuiveuse.  
- Avec Morgane j'espère! Rétorqua t-elle avec beaucoup de haine dans sa voix.  
- Heu... qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda le blond.  
- J'ai pas envie d'en parler! Répondit Dawn avant de partir en claquant la porte tellement fort que tous en sursautèrent.  
- Apparemment, il aurait prononcé mon nom... grimaça EJ.  
- Et alors? Questionna Bayron ne comprenant pas où sa cousine voulait en venir.  
- Et bien, disons qu'il n'a pas bien choisi le moment pour le dire... reprit-elle en faisant des signes insistants avec les yeux.  
- EJ, tu sais très bien que je suis nul en devinette...  
- Merci, ça je sais... répondit la lionne en laissant planer un autre sous-entendu.  
- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Susurra à son oreille une Meredith qui semblait avoir facilement cerné le sujet.  
- Oh... "ça"... Sérieux?  
- On n'a pas eu les détails, tu t'en doutes, mais il semblerait que pendant les vacances, ils se soient vus. Leur relation a semble-t-il évolué légèrement et juste avant de... enfin je pense que tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, commenta EJ, il a fait la "faute"...  
- Et moi, intervint Jaye, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure sur le quai. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il montait déjà dans le train, il m'a envoyé balader bien correctement...  
- Et Dawn, comment le prend-t-elle? S'inquiéta Bayron.  
- A ton avis! Pesta EJ. Mal bien sûr! Tu serais content toi si l'autre disait "Léo" pendant que... bref...  
- J'ai un prénom, je te signale, pesta la Serpentard.  
- Tant mieux pour toi! Rétorqua EJ avant d'ouvrir son livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch, tome 4.

Bayron empêcha sa petite amie de répondre à la provocation de sa cousine et s'intéressa à lui trouver une occupation constructive, c'est à dire lui. Les longues heures qui menaient le Poudlard Express à destination se passèrent sans le moindre incident particulier. Puis tous les élèves retrouvèrent leurs marques au château.

Très vite, les différents potins sentimentaux firent le tour des tables et les héritiers apprirent ainsi que Yacinthe et Casey sortaient maintenant ensemble. En fait, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en douter, vu la manière dont ils en faisaient la démonstration. EJ ne rata pas une seconde pour se moquer de sa cousine.

- Hé les premières années, regardez bien la préfète en chef! C'est sur elle qui faut prendre exemple! Profitez-en bien pendant qu'elle est occupée à autre chose que vous interdire ce qu'elle s'autorise!  
- EJ... pestèrent Aly et Bayron en même temps.  
- Quoi... vous allez pas jouer les lèches-bottes avec Yac' parce que vous êtes préfets quand même?  
- C'est pas une question de lèche, rétorqua Aly. Connaissant le personnage, je peux t'assurer que tout ça, c'est de la provocation. Alors ça sert à rien de l'encourager...

Et effectivement, une fois que les héritiers arrêtèrent de les regarder, bizarrement, le nouveau couple se calma et ils reprirent leur repas comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine. Bayron s'en amusa avant que son regard se dirige vers une autre Serdaigle. Il l'observa plus attentivement qu'au premier passage et remarqua qu'elle ne parlait à personne. Il la trouva absente et même distante avec les autres de sa maison. Il soupira en se disant qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui devait la préoccuper. Mais le fait de penser à Dakota lui rappelait les recommandations de son père et l'agacement profond que cela lui inspirait. Son regard continua sa route vers les vert et argent. Meredith l'observait et Bayron lui fit un sourire séducteur que la Serpy pouvait interpréter facilement comme une invitation dans sa chambre. Elle y répondit par un soulèvement de sourcil suivi d'un sourire tout aussi ravageur.

- Faites comme si on était pas là, se moqua Roy.  
- Désolée... deux semaines sans la voir, c'est pas évident...  
- Elle n'était pas à Sainte Mangouste quand ton père...? Demanda EJ  
- Si si... répondit Bayron. Mais bon... c'est pas pareil, ajouta t-il en rougissant un peu.  
- Tu me dégoûtes, pesta EJ avant de finir son assiette. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie? Tu es bien un mec tien...  
- Ouais! Approuva Dawn avec conviction. Vous êtes tous des obsédés! Tout ce qui vous intéresse chez nous, c'est "ça". Le reste... c'est juste histoire de nous mettre en confiance afin de mieux arriver à vos fins!  
- Mais non, tenta de se justifier Bayron.  
- Oh tu es mal placé toi pour répondre! Grogna la poursuiveuse. Tu es bien le premier à n'écouter que tes hormones au lieu de ta raison! Ouvre les yeux merde! Moi, j'en ai marre et je me casse! Bonne soirée, enfin pas pour tous! Rugit Dawn à la surprise de tout le monde avant de s'en aller de la grande salle.  
- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Demanda Bayron dont les choses lui avaient complètement échappées des mains.  
- On ne veut pas le savoir justement! Grogna à son tour EJ qui se leva pour aller rejoindre son amie.  
- Bayron, dans ces moments-là, apprend à te taire et à les laisser dire... murmura Roy.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent être compliquées les femmes... soupira Bayron.  
- Ah non! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Seulement, c'est trop vous demander de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez ou autre chose! S'indigna Aly avant de partir à son tour.  
- Tain... Bayron! Protesta Dorian qui voyait sa soirée de retrouvailles partir en fumée.

La soirée chez les héritiers fut très vite raccourcie. Bayron, par solidarité masculine, n'alla pas voir Meredith, Jaye s'était apparemment lui aussi disputé avec sa "demoiselle" et même les soeurs d'EJ leur tournèrent le dos. Le petit tour au huitième fut carrément boudé par les filles, prétextant avoir d'autres envies et d'autres besoins que de "s'amuser". Les garçons y allèrent tout de même, histoire de se changer l'esprit face au mur du silence féminin.

Après quelques parties d'échecs, Bayron laissa la place à Jaye et sortit prendre l'air. Le reflexe de regarder la tour de Serdaigle semblait ne plus le quitter. Et contrairement à plusieurs mois d'inactivité, ce soir là, Bayron vit une silhouette assise le long de la fenêtre, la tête apparemment sur les genoux, enfin il le supposait. Il soupira longuement et retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière s'éteignit et la tour reprit sa hauteur théorique.


	35. La prophétie

**Annonce :**  
Comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre... prennez bien soin de lire et d'interpréter cette "prophétie"...

**Chapitre 220 : La prophétie** écrit le 04/04/2006

Kate Fisher arriva en salle d'étude avec deux autres Gryffondors de sixième année comme elle. Elles semblaient en grande conversation ce qui intrigua Aly et EJ.

- Que se passe-t-il les filles? Demanda EJ.  
- On revient de cours de Divination. La prof a encore perdue la tête... Elle nous a fait super flipper! Répondit Kate  
- Comment ça? Questionna Aly.  
- Bah rien qu'à son apparence déjà tu as peur, commenta l'une des deux autres filles.  
- C'est clair, ajouta la deuxième.  
- Et? S'impatienta EJ.  
- Bah elle a repris sa voix bizarre et elle a débité des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens, répondit la première.  
- Le mieux c'est quand Dakota est devenue toute blanche... impressionnant à voir! Reprit Kate.  
- Blanche? S'inquiéta EJ. Comment ça blanche?  
- Bah, je ne sais pas... elle s'est mise à écrire ce que la prof disait et elle est partie toute de suite après. Trelawney ne l'a même pas remarquée et elle a repris son cours normal... comme si de rien était... Moi, je dis qu'il serait temps qu'elle parte en retraite, celle-là... Elle perd vraiment la tête! Continua la deuxième.

EJ et Aly se tournèrent vers Roy et Dorian et tous les quatres décidèrent d'en savoir plus. Ils rencontrèrent Bayron et Jaye sur le chemin et tous les six montèrent voir le directeur. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte de son bureau, ils virent Dakota assise dans un fauteuil, en train d'essayer de cacher ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

- Je vous laisse professeur Potter... murmura-t-elle en s'en allant.  
- Dakota... essaya de dire EJ, en vain étant donnée la vitesse avec laquelle la Serdaigle s'enfuit.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, une main la retint en arrière et avant de comprendre qui était cette personne, elle se blottit dans ses bras de manière spontanée et instinctive. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Dakota ne reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions et se détache de Bayron.

- Je suis désolée... Je dors pas très bien depuis quelques temps et je suis vraiment fatiguée... J'aurais préféré que tu me vois pas ainsi...  
- Ca je n'en doute pas, plaisanta timidement Bayron. Tu veux m'en parler?  
- Non... Je vais bien...  
- Encore ce fichu "je vais bien"... Sache que lorsque tu me sors ça, je ne te crois pas une minute!  
- Je t'assure que ça va. Un peu de repos et tout va s'arranger...  
- Dakota, tu peux me parler tu sais... Je suis peut-être pas toujours à ton écoute mais tu restes une amie, en plus d'être ma fiancée... Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin et ...

Dakota était très touchée par les paroles du Gryffondor. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, son doigt posé sur ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle essayait de trouver la force pour ne pas lui révéler son secret le plus précieux. Elle ne lui répondit qu'un simple mais tendre merci avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de lui et que l'un ou l'autre ne rompe les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

- Dakota, ajouta-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, je voulais aussi te remercier pour mes frères, à l'hôpital. Ca leur a fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir quelqu'un auprès d'eux, toi en particulier. Ils t'aiment beaucoup, comme mon père d'ailleurs... sourit-il avec une pointe d'ironie à la fin.  
- Et c'est réciproque... répondit-elle doucement avant de se retourner et partir.

Bayron remonta dans le bureau de son grand-père et y entra. Harry venait justement de finir la lecture d'un bout de papier. Ne souhaitant pas le répéter à nouveau, et sachant pertinemment que lui aussi serait concerné, c'est tout naturellement que Harry le donna à Bayron. Celui-ci hésita légèrement en le saisissant et sa respiration s'accéléra à la lecture de ces phrases, maniées tel un poème des plus noirs.  
_  
"La nuit, l'horreur et le mal se bousculent ,   
Le jour se termine en sombre crépuscule.  
La nuit étoilée en fut le funeste témoin,  
Et dans un avenir pas si lointain,  
Les fantômes du passé entrerons de nouveau dans la danse,  
L'ombre lui volera son enfance.  
Mais l'union des équilibres guidera l'héritier,  
Il reprendra ce que l'ancien lui a confié.  
L'innocence se meurt à sa renaissance,   
L'oeil devra faire preuve de clairvoyance,  
Le phénix pleurera l'un de ces fidèles,  
Et beaucoup y gagneront des ailes,  
Car les élus seront frappés en leur sein,  
Et d'un seul dépendra leurs destins."_

Bayron sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. La dernière prophétie de ce genre lui avait valu une terrible épreuve familiale et personnelle. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'en subir une autre pour le moment. Il savait bien qu'avec les évènements récents, les choses n'allaient pas forcément bien, mais il espérait quelque part que les autorités s'en chargeraient. Les autres héritiers ne semblaient pas plus à l'aise que lui et il vit Dorian prendre une Aly tremblante dans ses bras.

- Je vous demande de garder cela pour vous six. Miss Wilson est assez perturbée également et si l'un de vous pouvait faire en sorte de ne pas trop la laisser seule...  
- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, répondit tout de suite EJ, ne laissant pas le temps à Bayron de s'y engager lui-même.  
- Merci, bon maintenant retourner en bas. Je vous demande d'être très prudents. Le professeur Trelawney est ce qu'elle l'est, mais malheureusement, il lui arrive d'avoir raison.  
- Que va-t-on faire pour Katy et les neveux? Demanda Dorian à son père.   
- On va en parler ce soir avec ta mère et les autres. Pour le moment, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Alors vous ne sortez pas sans la surveillance d'un adulte, et vous êtes tous priés de bien réussir votre examen de transplanage. Je vais également demander à Lily de tous vous prendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque d'attendre et de vérifier par leur mort si vos amis seront également des cibles. Tous les sixième et septième années vont avoir des cours obligatoires dans cette matière. Maintenant, allez manger, je vous tiendrais au courant.  
- Tu peux embrasser Katy pour moi? Demanda Dorian en grand frère inquiet. Dis lui aussi que je pense très fort à elle...  
- Bien sûr, répondit son père. Faites attention à vous, et pas de bêtises ou d'héroïsme s'il vous plait. Promettez-le moi!  
- C'est promis Grand'pa, commença à dire Bayron, suivi des six autres.  
- Bon allez, bon appétit, termina Harry.

Bien entendu, il fut très dur d'avoir de l'appétit après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre dans le bureau du directeur. Dawn et Kate les interrogèrent sur l'entrevue mais comme promis, aucun des héritiers ne dévoila la prophétie. Dawn s'en vexa et partit se défouler dans les couloirs. Edward Lewis avait choisi ce moment là pour inviter une poursuiveuse Poufsouffle à sortir avec lui. Dawn le comprit rapidement et avant que la jeune fille ne puisse lui dire oui, la Gryffondor lui administra une gifle que son ex petit-ami subit sans broncher Il savait pertinemment qu'il la méritait et baissa les yeux de honte. Dawn prévint la Poufsouffle qu'elle risquait de devoir changer de couleur de cheveux et de poste dans son équipe si elle voulait satisfaire tous les fantasmes de son prétendant. Choquée par ces paroles, Lydia Graham s'enfuit rapidement en lançant un "non" bien froid en réponse à la question du brun. Les jours suivants, les héritiers se forcèrent à reprendre le dessus et surtout des forces en vu de l'examen de passage du vendredi soir.

Tous ceux qui avaient l'âge requis, c'est à dire la majorité, pouvaient passer le permis de transplanage et chez les héritiers, seul Aly, Dawn et Roy ne purent s'y présenter. Les deux tiers de la génération s'y essayèrent et le taux de réussite avoisina les soixante-quinze pour cent. Etrangement, Dakota l'obtient tout juste et l'examinateur lui spécifia bien qu'un manque de concentration aurait pu lui coûter un membre, chose qu'Aly se souvenait parfaitement. De toute manière, la Gryffondor ne souhaitait pas particulièrement recommencer l'expérience et comptait sur une autre solution pour se défendre si besoin.

Juste après l'examen, Dorian quitta comme à son habitude Poudlard pour se rendre à son entraînement et le week-end se passa relativement bien.

EJ et Roy se disputèrent quatre fois et donnèrent ainsi de bonnes raisons aux autres de les laisser dans leur coin pour d'éventuelles réconciliations. Dawn et Aly, les seules à ne pas être en couple en ce week-end, le passèrent à prendre soin d'elles et à se détendre. Dawn relativisa sa situation avec Ed et transforma sa haine en ignorance.

Alors que Jaye était tout simplement introuvable durant presque tout le week-end, Bayron annonça clairement, dès le samedi matin, son intention de rester un peu seul avec Meredith. La prophétie l'avait pas mal marquée et avait fait remonter d'anciens souvenirs. Les deux adolescent s'isolèrent durant les deux jours afin d'être pour une fois, seuls dans un monde en paix.

- J'adore quand tu me caresses le bras comme ça, murmura Meredith confortablement installée contre son amant. Tu es si doux parfois... ça change des autres moments intimes qu'on peut avoir...  
- Je sais, se moqua Bayron avec le sourire d'un homme pleinement satisfait.  
- Bayron... Je peux te poser une question?  
- Hum oui, je suppose que tu peux, répondit-il toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Bayron, je suis sérieuse!  
- Désolé... vas-y je t'écoute, fit le Gryffondor avec un air faussement sérieux.  
- Bah maintenant, j'ai plus envie de te le demander, protesta Meredith avant de se faire sauvagement chatouiller. Ok, ok! Je te le dis, mais arrête ça! Pitiééééé Bayron, arrête!  
- Bah parle, je suis "toute" ouïe mon amour!  
- Ton quoi?  
- Hein? Répondit Bayron qui semblait avoir perdu le fil de la conversation.  
- Ce que tu viens de dire là... Tu peux me le répéter?  
- Bah je t'écoute... commença t-il à dire avant de comprendre... mon amour... oui, il y avait longtemps que je te l'avais sorti celui-là... ah que veux-tu... il avait peur de ton appétit sexuel...  
- Bayron franchement! Comme si c'était moi qui viens tout le temps chercher l'autre... avec mon regard... qui veut tout dire... On me la fait pas à moi monsieur Malefoy...  
- Mais je ne te force rien ma chère, rétorqua Bayron avant de l'embrasser dans le cou de manière assez sensuelle.  
- Je...sais... mais...Bayron... Arrête s'il te plait... Tu n'es donc jamais fatigué toi?  
- Non... répondit-il entre deux baisers.  
- Bayron...  
- Oui? Susurra t-il à son oreille.  
- Non rien... capitula la Serpentard.

Les mots se transformèrent en gestes pour Bayron et Meredith. Et bien que pour eux, une certaine tendresse complétait l'acte physique, d'autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas...


	36. Souvenirs Douloureux

**Annonce :**  
Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir postée plus vite mais de grave soucis personnel m'ont stoppée dans mon écriture quotidienne. Je vais essayer de reprendre ça très rapidement. Je m'étonne de ne voir personne rejoindre la petite communauté des lecteurs des temps d'après qui s'est un peu formé via le forum que j'ai mis en place... Je vous assure qu'on ne mange pas! N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour l'adresse (elle est également dans mon profil) et en attendant je vous dis bonne lecture!

**221. Souvenirs douloureux...**

Deux personnes avançaient, dans l'herbe haute d'une prairie non entretenue, en direction d'une maison branlante. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait prendre la parole et seuls les bruit d'hiboux ou de chouettes en chasse les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte. L'homme frappa trois fois et attendit qu'une autre personne ne lui ouvre la porte.

- Ah bonsoir Drago. Je vois que vous êtes venu avec la jeune fille... Parfait! Entrez Miss Wilson, soyez la bienvenue.

- Merci, répondit timidement Dakota avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

Dakota fit ainsi ses premiers pas dans le cercle très fermé des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Bien que nerveuse et peu sûre d'elle, la présence de Drago Malefoy, qui portait en quelque sorte la casquette de parrain ce soir là, la rassurait profondément. Les autres membres étaient assez âgés et elle était la première de sa génération à y être conviée. La prophétie fut bien entendue au centre des discussions et presque trois heures après leur arrivée, la réunion se termina après plusieurs heures de conversations plus ou moins houleuses. Une fois à l'extérieur, Drago lui demanda ses premières impressions et Dakota lui confirma ses craintes de ne pas être à sa place.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera le plus grand bien miss Wilson. Vous pourrez ainsi réfléchir à tout ça. Je vous enverrais un hibou ce week-end pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Pour le moment, je vous ramène à Poudlard.

- Merci, répondit timidement Dakota avant de transplaner avec celui qui devait être son beau-père dans un peu plus d'un an.

Une fois rentrée, sentant que le sommeil tarderait à l'emporter loin de la réalité, la Serdaigle fit un petit tour dans son refuge. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de l'unique fenêtre et regarda fixement la petite lumière qui l'attirait comme à chaque fois. Elle aurait tant aimé se trouver avec eux et discuter un peu avec EJ et peut-être Bayron. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là où elle s'en voulait d'être aussi renfermée sur elle-même, surtout avec son fiancé. Lassée par ses réflexions déprimantes, elle retourna dans sa chambre et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Une odeur toute particulière la réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Elle pouvait sentir le doux parfum si distinct d'un nouveau né. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit le corps de celui qui lui en autorisait le passage. L'enfant, qui inquiétait sûrement tant l'ordre du Phénix lors de la réunion qu'elle venait d'avoir, se tenait sur une pierre au centre d'une immense pièce à peine éclairée par des torches. Il était vêtue d'un linge blanc tissé de broderies vertes et pleurait de toutes ses forces. Les cris du nouveau-né torturaient le coeur de Dakota qui aurait tout donné à cet instant pour avoir son corps avec elle et soustraire ce petit être à ses ravisseurs. Des voix à l'unisson venaient vers elle et bien qu'elle se sache invisible, elle préféra reculer pour se mettre en retrait et faire ce pourquoi elle devait être là, observer et comprendre. Une dizaine de personnes encapuchonnées avançaient d'un pas lent et cérémonial. Ils entourèrent l'autel où se trouvait le braillard et alignèrent leurs baguettes magiques dans sa direction. Une autre personne, avec un habit légèrement différent des autres, que Dakota comprit comme étant le maître de cérémonie, arriva à son tour en tenant un plateau contenant différents objets.

Le premier acte du rituel fut une plaie au niveau du coeur du petit et le déversement d'une coupe pleine de sang. Dakota, choquée par la scène, se retint de hurler en mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche et entendit à peine les paroles prononcées. L'enfant hurlait de douleur et plus la voix perçait le silence ambiant, plus une ombre semblait en rire. Une autre coupe recueillie le sang qui coulait du petit et celui-ci fut arrosé tel une viande en préparation de festin. Dakota avait beaucoup de mal à accepter cette vision d'horreur absolue. Deux autres personnes arrivèrent ensuite avec un chaudron rempli d'un liquide bouillonnant. Le maître de cérémonie y versa les derniers objets présents sur le plateau et remua avec sa baguette. Dakota avait reconnu certains objets également mentionnés lors de la réunion et il ne faisait plus aucun doute sur le but de cette cérémonie pour elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha du petit et posa sa main sur la sienne si minuscule. Bizarrement l'enfant s'arrêta de pleurer quelques secondes et regarda dans sa direction. Dakota en fut vraiment étonnée mais au lieu de chercher à comprendre, son instinct lui ordonna de lui sourire et d'essayer de soulager un tant soit peu sa douleur. Quand elle releva la tête, suite à un souffle terrifiant qu'elle pouvait sentir sur ses cheveux, elle vit deux yeux rouges la fixer telle la mort attendant son dû. Dakota sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Terrifiée, elle recula aussi vite que l'ombre avançait vers elle. Comment pouvait-il la voir? Seuls les détraqueurs en avaient eu le pouvoir jusqu'à présent... Mais cette chose n'était logiquement qu'une âme errante recherchant un corps... Lorsqu'elle arriva contre un mur, l'ombre la regarda droit dans les yeux avant que son attention ne soit détournée à nouveau vers l'autel. Elle adressa un dernier sourire machiavélique à la Serdaigle et retourna vers le centre de la salle. Avant de pouvoir réagir, Dakota vit un énorme poignard juste au dessus de l'enfant. Ne pouvant plus contrôler ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là, elle hurla de toute ses forces, en vain, lorsque l'arme descendit avec force accomplir sa tâche vers sa cible. Au delà de l'image indescriptible à laquelle elle venait d'assister, c'est le silence brutal qui lui brisa finalement le cœur, tout comme le lien. Elle faisait ainsi face à la réalité des choses, l'innocence venait de mourir pour nourrir une renaissance, et la plus funeste d'entre elle... et le destin avait voulu qu'elle en soit malheureusement témoin.

Le contact rompu, Dakota se réveilla dans son lit et courut aussi vite qu'il lui était possible dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Une fois son estomac soulagé, elle se laissa envahir par son émotion et pleura durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à épuisement. Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnu très rapidement l'infirmerie. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et y trouva une EJ compatissante qui attendait patiemment son réveil.

- Tu as fini de nous faire peur comme ça, toi? Demanda EJ avec une pointe de plaisanterie.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Répondit Dakota en se touchant au front comme si sa tête pesait des tonnes.

- Tes copines t'ont retrouvée ce matin allongée dans votre salle de bain. Il parait que tu étais blanche comme de la neige. Elles n'ont pas cherché à comprendre et t'ont amenée directement ici. Tu sais, les lits sont nettement plus confortables que les carrelages de salle de bain pour dormir!

- Merci pour l'info EJ. Dis, tu pourrais aller me chercher le directeur et le professeur Malefoy s'il te plait?

- Ils sont déjà là, ils discutent avec l'infirmière. Je vais les prévenir que tu es réveillée.

Lorsque Harry et Lily arrivèrent près de Dakota, ils demandèrent à tout le monde de sortir de la salle.

Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, EJ put voir son amie s'effondrer dans les bras de sa cousine Lily. Quelques heures plus tard, EJ et Roy virent Harry sortir d'un pas ferme et rapide de l'infirmerie sans leur adresser un seul regard. Il avait l'air pressé et l'inquiétude qui pouvait se lire sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard en compagnie de Drago, de Tonks, au ventre arrondi et de Remus. A ce moment là, il était clair pour les héritiers que les choses étaient sérieuses et l'attente d'informations devenait insoutenable. Quand enfin Lily vint leur expliquer, ils auraient préféré ne pas savoir finalement... La vérité était bien difficile à digérer. EJ s'inquiéta tout de suite pour Dakota et avant qu'elle n'aille la retrouver à l'infirmerie Lily leur spécifia bien de ne pas dire un seul mot de tout cela à son fils aîné.

- Mais enfin, je suis sûre que Bayron est justement la personne dont Dakota a besoin en ce moment! Protesta EJ.

- Il ne sait toujours rien concernant les facultés de Dakota et elle souhaite pour le moment que cela reste ainsi, répondit Lily.

- Il aimerait savoir, argumenta Roy. C'est pas très correct de le laisser de côté comme ça...

- C'est le choix de Dakota, et nous devons le respecter, reprit Lily. EJ, tu peux rester un peu avec Dakota? Elle ne va pas très bien et un peu de compagnie lui est nécessaire en ce moment.

- D'accord, soupira EJ en laissant Roy rentrer seul voir les autres avec la nouvelle la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais annoncé... Voldemort venait probablement de prendre forme humaine à nouveau.

De nombreuses questions harcelaient les esprits les plus fins de Poudlard. Les différents éditoriaux se refusaient d'annoncer ce que beaucoup savaient maintenant et ce fut le NewsWeek qui fut le premier à prévenir du danger immédiat. Lord Voldemort venait de renaître de ses cendres et bien que tous les aurors le traquaient, la prudence était requise pour tout ceux qui auraient pu être une cible potentielle. Le ministère adressa une nouvelle note via la Gazette Du Sorcier, donnant ainsi les premières mesures de sécurité à établir pour sécuriser les foyers. Azkaban se vit attribuer d'une garde supplémentaire au cas où l'envie prendrait aux mangemorts d'y faire une petite virée fédératrice. Un couvre feu avait été établi et Poudlard était bien entendu sous la surveillance constante d'une dizaine d'aurors. Un sort de félicita avait été lancé sur la maison familiale de Portsmouth et les cadets des enfants du phénix avaient pour ordre de ne pas bouger d'un cheveux. Fleur, Dora, Clara et Bill Weasley surveillaient tout ce petit monde avec grand soin. Dès que les autres membres de la famille le pouvaient, ils les rejoignaient, histoire de renforcer la surveillance des petits. Charlie, sa femme et sa fille étaient repartis en Roumanie et d'après le dernier hibou reçu, ils étaient en sécurité.

Les projets de Voldemort étaient encore inconnus mais le seul point positif, qui semblait être sa principale erreur, résidait dans le fait qu'il avait détruit lui-même ses horcruxes pour pouvoir récupérer toutes ses forces. Bien que certains estimaient la dangerosité de ce détail, Harry y voyait comme le moyen d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce sorcier. Les réunions de l'ordre se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées et vers la fin Avril, EJ pouvait connaître chaque date rien qu'en regardant le visage cerné de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne le savait pas officiellement mais elle avait fait très vite le rapprochement entre l'état de santé de Dakota et les absences au château des membres importants tels que Harry, Lily, Gabrielle, Tonks ou Lupin, tous faisant partis de l'ordre du phénix.

L'ambiance au château était très électrique de ce fait et beaucoup restaient sur le qui-vive. Les deux seuls à vivre un peu au dessus de tout cela étaient Bayron et Meredith qui voyaient leur relation s'épanouir pleinement, ce qui désespérait franchement EJ. La lionne s'indignait à le voir si heureux alors que Dakota s'éloignait de toute vie sociale progressivement et dans l'indifférence presque générale.

Le dernier week-end d'avril, Dorian finissait sa saison avec le match contre les Panthère du sud pour la coupe d'Angleterre et s'il remportait celui-là, il sauvait l'honneur de l'équipe en finissant bon 4ème. Après la défaite vexante lors d'un match éliminatoire de la ligue professionnelle, Dorian ne voulait pas rater sa chance d'obtenir un jour où l'autre une place de titulaire dans l'équipe qui lui avait donné sa chance. La joueuse qu'il remplaçait avait eu son bébé et elle était venue leur rendre visite lors du dernier entraînement. Elle avait félicité Dorian pour son courage et son talent avant de l'encourager dans cette voie. Dorian en avait été très fier mais cela lui fit réaliser également la fin prochaine de cette expérience fructueuse comme joueur professionnel et le retour à un quotidien banal lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait le Quidditch dans le sang et c'était devenu presque une drogue pour lui. Jouer lui semblait vital et ce dernier match lui laissait un goût amer qui avait du mal à passer au fond de la gorge. Faute de pouvoir faire des projets de vacances avant une nouvelle saison, il était bien décidé à montrer qu'il faudrait bientôt compter sur lui dans le ciel des stades. Sa vitalité et sa détermination à faire ses preuves le rendirent magistrale contre les Panthères. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de l'attrapeur adverse et sous les yeux d'une soeur trop hystérique pour rester loin de son frère lorsqu'il avait un match. Il donna la victoire à son équipe sous les louanges du commentateur et les applaudissements du peu de public qui avait eu le courage de venir malgré les événements.

La soirée qui suivit la victoire fut également un adieu collectif envers celui qui avait été à la hauteur des espérances du recruteur. Beaucoup lui prédirent une grande carrière et lorsque ses parents lui demandèrent de dire au revoir, Dorian ne put s'empêcher d'être nostalgique d'une période révolue.

La seule à être secrètement contente de cette situation fut Aly. Elle savait que son sentiment était purement égoïste mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Dorian pourrait lui consacrer tout son temps maintenant et pour elle, c'était un luxe qu'elle espérait depuis plusieurs mois. Si la menace ne mettait pas une ombre bien noire dans le ciel, le mois de mai aurait été idyllique pour le couple d'amoureux. Seulement le destin s'acharnait sur eux et comme pouvait le dire Roy, il avait le chic pour choisir ses moments.

Les dernières années commençaient à s'activer pour leurs Aspic et montraient aux sixièmes à quel point ils avaient de la chance. Ils se devaient de profiter des derniers moments de quiétudes avant une prochaine année qui risquait de ne plus leur donner de liberté.

Dawn semblait d'ailleurs bien avoir comprit le concept. Non contente d'avoir jeté Edward comme un moins que rien lorsqu'il était revenu vers elle en s'excusant, elle paraissait telle une abeille en recherche d'un bon pollen. Si elle qui avait été plutôt sage et discrète dans le domaine de l'amour jusqu'à maintenant, elle était bien décidée à changer la donne. En un mois, elle s'était essayée à deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient avoir grâce à ses yeux. Roy s'en amusait pas mal et en arrivait à comptabiliser les râteaux que les courageux prétendants recevaient de la part de la Gryffondor.

Les derniers ragots qui se colportaient au petit déjeuner, entre deux commentaires sur l'actualité, furent les derniers essais du professeur Longfrey. Certains semblaient en avoir de sacrées séquelles comme Yacinthe. Elle avait du mal à retrouver des couleurs après que le professeur lui aurait fait respirer des vapeurs hallucinogènes, potion au programme des septièmes années. EJ se moqua d'elle plus d'une fois mais le regard que sa cousine lui donnait en réponse la déstabilisa profondément.

Mais ce qui donnait le petit piquant de la journée était les cours intensifs de DCFM que Lily donnait à ses proches et à leur entourage.

- Bon, recommence, ordonna Lily en direction de sa petite cousine.

- Non, je viens de casser mon ongle avec ton sort stupide, je ne vais pas en risquer d'autres!

- Attends Hannah, il y a quand même plus grave qu'un ongle cassé, s'indigna EJ.

- C'est pas toi qui a un ongle plus court que les autres! Pesta Emma qui soutenait toujours sa soeur.

- Bon, j'aimerais bien que vos querelles de soeurs se règlent après mon cours. Hannah, tu reprends ta garde et j'attaque.

- Non, j'ai ma dose pour ce soir... protesta Hannah. De toute façon, on est en sécurité à Poudlard et d'ici qu'on en sorte, Voldy sera à Azkaban!

- Non, Hannah, Poudlard a déjà été attaqué par le passé et je peux t'assurer que Voldy, comme tu l'appelles, ne va pas se contenter "d'attendre" et encore moins se laisser emprisonner aussi facilement. Il a fallu que Harry et Drago se mettent à deux pour le tuer à l'époque et il revient au moins aussi fort si ce n'est pas plus... Et tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare, nous devons nous préparer au pire.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être pessimiste ma parole Lily...

- Hannah, redis une chose comme ça à ma mère et je te jure que je te raconte en détails ce qu'elle a pu vivre à ton âge! Rétorqua Bayron qui avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

- Très bien, très bien, on le refait ton fichu duel...

- Merci, ironisa Lily qui l'envoya à nouveau valser en réponse à une attaque peu concluante. Encore...

- Non, j'en peux plus moi, je m'en vais... pleurnicha Hannah.

- Regardez dans quel état vous la mettez sérieux... Protesta Emma qui consolait sa soeur.

- Et elles sont à Gryffondor... soupira EJ.

- Oh la ferme! Rugit Emma. Tu veux qu'on justifie notre présence dans ta si noble maison? Ok! Lily... En garde! S'énerva la jeune fille avant de monter sur l'estrade et s'énerver sur sa cousine.

Le combat et la motivation d'Emma en étonnèrent plus d'un, et EJ la première. Elle résistait plutôt pas mal face à une Lily qui se préservait tout de même d'après Bayron. A chaque chute, elle se relevait et combattait encore et encore. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de force, Lily vint à sa rencontre et contre toute attente, Emma lui envoya un sort en pleine poitrine.

- Mais ça va pas! Tu es complètement dérangée ma parole !Rugit Bayron qui courait auprès de sa mère.

- Parce que tu crois que Voldy va faire les choses dans les règles? Argumenta Emma avant de descende de l'estrade avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

Lily accusa le coup sans trop de difficultés et avant que les jumelles ne quittent la pièce, elle salua le courage et l'intelligence d'Emma. Celle-ci venait de toucher un point essentiel que Lily avait oublié. Même si elle leur donnait des cours de défenses élémentaires, lors d'un combat contre les mangemorts ou tout autre sorcier noir, les règles et les théories de duel les plus basiques seraient bafouées sans état d'âme. Il n'y avait aucun entraînement possible face à ce à quoi ils allaient être confrontés... Rien ne pouvait préparer des jeunes adolescents à une guerre gratuite et injustifiée, rien...


	37. Les larmes d'une âme en détresse

**Annonce :**  
Beaucoup d'allusion dans ce chapitre transitoire. A vous de trouver lesquelles...

**Chapitre 222 : Les larmes d'une âme en détresse** écrit le 19/04/2006  
Du haut de leur tour, les héritiers pouvaient entendre le déluge s'abattre sur la région, ce qui n'annonçait pas un mois de mai estival. EJ regardait par la fenêtre en attendant que Roy finisse de se préparer avec Jaye avant de descendre rejoindre les autres pour petit-déjeuner. Depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, la pluie avait un effet très particulier sur elle. D'une étrange manière, elle la calmait et lui permettait de réfléchir paisiblement aux questions qui la perturbaient sur le moment.

- Ca va mon coeur? Demanda doucement Roy qui finissait de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.  
- Hum... oui...  
- Tu penses à elle?  
- Ca va faire bientôt trois ans... Parfois, j'ai peur de l'oublier... Mais dès qu'il pleut... C'est comme si je l'imaginais pleurer pour l'un d'entre nous...  
- J'aurais aimé connaître un peu plus ta grand-mère EJ...  
- Elle t'aurait sûrement aimé tu sais...  
- Allez viens... lui dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je suis là EJ...  
- Roy... Dis-moi... Tu ne trouves pas que Yacinthe agit bizarrement depuis quelques semaines?  
- Heu... Pour être honnête EJ, ta cousine est bien une des seules de ta famille dont je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment...  
- Elle est peut-être ce qu'elle est, mais c'est quand même ma cousine... et à chaque fois que je la provoque, elle ne me répond plus...  
- Elle a compris que tu étais plus forte qu'elle... c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non?  
- Non, je la connais bien tu sais... Et j'ai rien fait qui aurait pu la mettre à terre de cette manière.  
- J'en sais rien alors... Va essayer de lui parler si tu veux... répondit Roy avant de l'embrasser et de partir finir de se préparer.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et accueillirent comme d'habitude les différents hiboux qui amenaient courriers et journaux. Les conversations montèrent en volume mais EJ n'en écouta pas un mot. Partagée entre le mutisme de sa meilleure amie qui semblait concentrée sur la valse régulière de sa cuillère dans son bol, et sa cousine qui ne faisait pas mieux, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait autant perturber les deux Serdaigles.

- C'est quand même dingue cette histoire! S'exclama Bayron visiblement surpris par un article du journal. Après tant d'années...  
- Ils n'avaient pas un fils? Demanda Dorian.  
- Je sais plus, EJ? Ca te dit quelque chose toi? Ta mère n'en parlait pas chez toi?  
- Hein? Sursauta la lionne.  
- Youhou EJ! Reviens à la réalité! Plaisanta Bayron.  
- Applique tes propres conseils et je verrais si je les écoute, pesta la Gryffondor.  
- Quoi? Se demanda Bayron qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion de sa cousine. EJ, tu es sûre que ça va?  
- Bien, tu disais?  
- L'article de ta mère... Tu l'as lu?  
- Excuse-moi Bayron, mais les sujets géopolitiques de ma mère ne me passionnent pas des masses... Roy, passe-moi la page sportive s'il te plait!  
- Rien d'extra EJ, soupira Dorian, Les Diables ont encore perdu... Et c'est à nouveau les Canyons qui remporte la coupe...  
- OH MAIS SUPER ! S'exclama EJ qui arracha la page à son petit ami pour lire d'elle même le commentaire.  
- Hé! S'indigna Bayron. Il y a quand même des choses plus importantes que le Quidditch non? Je vous rappelle que dehors il se passe des choses graves...  
- Rabat-joie! Lança EJ en lui faisant l'une de ses plus belles grimaces avant de lire le rapport de la finale. 'Tain... Ils l'ont échappé belle quand même... Ca s'est joué à très peu...  
- C'est clair, ajouta Dorian. Ton père doit être content. Il ne devait pas aller au match d'ailleurs?  
- Hé! Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de remuer la baguette dans la plaie non plus! Ouais... Il y était avec deux supporters de son fan club.  
- Vous êtes désespérants, soupira Bayron.  
- Neville! S'exclama Aly. Leur fils s'appelait Neville... Je m'en souviens maintenant. Il a fait partie des malencontreuses pertes lors de la bataille. C'était dans notre cours d'histoire de la magie en première année je crois...  
- Quelle mémoire! Remarqua Dawn.  
- Et c'était également l'ancien fiancé de Luna, ajouta Hannah Weasley qui écoutait bien évidemment la conversation.  
- Ca, je suis pas sûr que tu l'ais appris en cours, marmonna EJ en direction de sa soeur.  
- Tout ne s'apprend pas en cours soeurette! Seulement au lieu d'aller jouer avec des garçons, nous, on restait avec notre mère et Luna est l'une de ses amies... On a très souvent entendu parler de lui...  
- Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est "pourquoi maintenant ?"... s'interrogea Jaye. Ca fait quoi... trente ou quarante ans qu'ils sont dans cet état... Alors pourquoi sont-ils guéris maintenant ?  
- C'était pas Bellatrix qui les avaient attaqués? Demanda Dawn.  
- Avec un endoloris... Comme pour mon père... murmura Bayron.  
- Hé Roy! Regarde, ils annoncent des retraites et un prochain recrutement pour les Canyons! S'écria EJ, les yeux pétillants de joie tout en se levant tellement cette nouvelle l'enthousiasmait. Oh il faut que je montre ça à Dak' tout de suite! A plus! Hurla t-elle en les laissant sur place.  
- Comment tu fais pour la supporter? Demanda Jaye à Roy.  
- Evite de me poser la question... Ca m'arrangerait de ne pas devoir y répondre en fait... rétorqua Roy avant de se concentrer à finir son bol de céréales, pensif.

La fin d'année arrivant à grand pas, les élèves donnaient le meilleur d'eux même pour faire augmenter les points de leur maison, ce qui rendait les soirées assez sinistres aux yeux de certains. Les préfets augmentaient leur garde afin d'assurer un esprit studieux pour les élèves des deux années qui passaient très prochainement leurs examens. Aly et Bayron, les préfets de Gryffondor, faisaient leur ronde normalement et pour une fois, il n'y eut aucun incident à signaler à Yacinthe et Emile.

- Aly, je peux te poser une question assez personnelle? Demanda Bayron.  
- Heu... Oui, hésita Aly.  
- Dorian et toi, je... enfin c'est sérieux non?  
- Tu commences à me faire peur là, Bayron. Dorian t'a dit quelque chose que je devrais savoir?  
- Non, non... mais, enfin, tu arrives à te projeter dans l'avenir avec lui?  
- Ca m'arrive oui... avoua Aly.  
- Et, enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu vois quoi?  
- Heu, je ne sais pas si c'est avec toi que je devrais avoir cette conversation Bayron.  
- Désolé...  
- Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question? C'est une manière de me faire passer un message de Dorian ou quoi?  
- Mais non, Aly, panique pas... Dorian ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, respire va... sourit Bayron. Non, c'est que Méré et moi, disons que ça commence à dater, et si on rajoute notre relation passée... et notre âge... je crois que je peux dire que c'est sérieux entre elle et moi... L'autre soir, elle m'a parlé d'un rêve qu'elle faisait et ça m'a fait bizarre qu'elle me parle d'avenir... Je voulais savoir si c'était propre à elle ou si toutes les filles de notre âge y pensaient réellement.  
- Je crois que ça dépend des filles...  
- Hum... Là j'y vois une belle allusion pour une personne de notre connaissance.  
- Je m'inquiète pour Roy tu sais... Il est également mon meilleur ami et depuis quelques temps, je vois bien que quelque chose le travaille.  
- Je l'ai remarqué aussi...  
- C'est vrai? S'étonna Aly.  
- Bah oui pourquoi?  
- Non, pour rien... Disons que tu as l'air très absorbé par ta relation avec Meredith et je ne pensais pas que tu avais pu observer ça...  
- Roy est mon meilleur ami Aly... même si en ce moment, on ne se parle pas beaucoup, des réactions comme l'autre matin, je ne peux pas les rater... EJ et sa fichue carrière. Ca l'a toujours obsédée... Depuis toute petite, elle veut faire ses preuves et montrer qu'une Weasley peut être aussi forte qu'un Potter ou un Malefoy... Mon père dit que le sien ne doit pas être pour rien dans cet état d'esprit. Il y a toujours eu une petite rivalité entre les hommes de ma famille... et ça s'est un peu transmis aux générations suivantes... Et avec Dorian qui a déjà un pied dans le monde professionnel de Quidditch... Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle se donne les moyens de faire autant si ce n'est mieux que lui...  
- Au détriment de Roy tu crois? Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle l'aime...  
- J'en sais rien à vrai dire... Tiens, regarde, c'est pas Yacinthe?  
- Elle est toute blanche! Remarqua Aly alors que la Serdaigle sortait des toilettes pour filles.  
- Yacinthe! Ca va? Demanda Aly.  
- De quoi je me mêle? Répondit la préfète en chef. Des incidents à me signaler?  
- Heu...non, balbutia Bayron, un peu surpris de l'accueil glacial qu'ils venaient de recevoir.  
- Bon, hé bien ne traînez pas dans les couloirs et retournez dans vos quartiers. Je vous rappelle que les nouvelles consignes de sécurité demande à ce que même les préfets soient chez eux pour 22h00.  
- On était en train de rentrer Yac'... Mais tu es sûre que ça va... Aly a raison, tu n'as pas l'air en forme...  
- Il est tard, et j'ai simplement un rhume dû à cette saloperie de pluie qui ne veut pas s'arrêter depuis une semaine... Maintenant, rentrez!  
- Ok... murmura Bayron en la regardant partir.

Yacinthe attendit que les deux Gryffondors soient loin pour s'appuyer contre un mur et s'effondrer au sol en pleurant. Elle sentit alors un bras l'aider à se relever et lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Dakota qui était devant elle, bizarrement, elle y trouva un certain réconfort et accepta l'accueil de ses bras. Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans leur tour et discutèrent librement dans la salle commune, déserte vu l'heure, et Dakota décida de lui dévoiler son refuge.

- Viens Yacinthe, je vais te montrer quelque chose... murmura t-elle en l'invitant à se lever du canapé. Je pense que tu en as autant besoin que moi en ce moment...

Les deux Serdaigles montèrent jusqu'en haut de la tour. Dakota ouvrit le passage et Yacinthe n'en cru pas ses yeux quand la porte du bureau de Rowena Serdaigle apparue devant elle. Elle regarda Dakota avec la bouche grande ouverte avant de poser sa main sur la porte, histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Dakota présenta Yacinthe au tableau et après quelques minutes de découverte, les filles reprirent leur discussion en étant sûres de ne pas être entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler... proposa Dakota.  
- Et que crois-tu qu'il va me dire hein? "Oh Génial"? Non, bien sûr...  
- Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état Yacinthe... Les autres vont vite voir que tu as un problème... et te poser des questions... Même EJ semble l'avoir remarqué. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles hier en cours d'astro...  
- Qu'elle aille chez Morgane celle-là... Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire quoique ce soit!  
- C'est pas à moi de lui dire de toute façon... répondit la Serdaigle. Mais il va falloir que tu agisses et rapidement... Essaye d'en parler à Aly... Tu sais, Adams est son ex... Ils sont sortis ensemble presque un an, elle pourrait peut-être te donner des conseils...  
- Et me juger par la même occasion!  
- Non, c'est pas le genre d'Aly... Et je suis sûre qu'EJ ne le ferait pas non plus...  
- Arrête de me parler d'elle ok? C'est pas parce que c'est ta meilleure amie que c'est la mienne. On n'a jamais pu se voir en peinture toute les deux depuis qu'elle est née... Alors c'est pas après 17 ans que ça va changer quelque chose.  
- Tu as tord sur ce point... Vous êtes des adultes maintenant... Et je t'assure qu'elle s'inquiète... A sa manière c'est sûr, mais elle s'inquiète quand même...  
- EJ est une égoïste Dakota... Suis-je donc la seule à m'en rendre compte? Elle a toujours voulu être en avant dans la famille... Dès que les garçons entraient dans la pièce, elle faisait en sorte qu'ils la remarquent. Ma grand-mère a fini par ne jurer que par elle et c'était limite si EJ n'était pas sa première petite-fille alors que c'était moi... J'en ai beaucoup souffert au début et après j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire! A force, c'est devenu une véritable compétition entre nous... et je suis sûre qu'elle est sortie avec Roy uniquement parce qu'il était mon ex petit copain! Alors si elle s'inquiète, c'est sûrement pas pour moi... mais pour elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Elle passe pour une fille qui a du coeur et c'est tout... Moi, je connais la vraie Emily-Jane Weasley et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'en a pas de coeur!  
- Tu te trompes sur elle... Je la connais bien maintenant aussi... Et même si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis... je t'assure qu'elle a changée... Roy l'a changée...  
- Tant mieux pour elle! Pesta Yacinthe. Même là, on en vient à parler d'elle alors qu'on en était à moi et mes problèmes... EJ, EJ, EJ TOUJOURS ET ENCORE EJ... Y'EN A MARRE D'EJ ! Hurla Yacinthe avant de pleurer à nouveau. J'existe aussi...  
- Pardonne-moi... Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vis... J'ai à peu près la même relation avec ma cousine...  
- Dakota... N'en parle à personne s'il te plait... murmura Yacinthe.  
- Uniquement si tu me promets d'en parler à Adams...  
- D'accord... soupira la blonde cendrée.  
- Allez viens, allons nous coucher, je vais te préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve et tu vas tenter de bien dormir...  
- Dakota!  
- Oui?  
- Merci... murmura Yacinthe en la regardant avec beaucoup d'émotion.


	38. L'expression la plus ultime de l'amour

**Annonce :**  
Attention, pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous, veuillez vous prémunir d'une belle boites de mouchoirs. Chapitre long mais qui ne sera pas forcément bon pour vous. Une scène pourrait éventuellement choqué les plus jeunes d'entre vous... Je m'en excuse. P

**Chapitre : L'expression la plus ultime de l'amour** écrit le 22/04/2006  
EJ avait fait une promesse et en ce matin de 5 mai, elle comptait bien la tenir. Lorsque son réveil sonna comme à son habitude vers 6h30, au lieu de se lever, elle se tourna vers son petit ami et l'embrassa délicatement sur le bout du nez. Roy en frissonna inconsciemment et EJ dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant que son homme n'ouvre enfin ses yeux.

- Bon anniversaire Roy, chuchota t-elle avec sensualité.  
- Merci mon coeur... Répondit-il avant de l'accueillir amoureusement dans ses bras.  
- Tu dirais quoi d'aller prendre une bonne douche et d'aller manger avant les autres?  
- Que ça sent le coup fourré, EJ... et que je préfère me rendormir avant d'affronter la journée qui m'attend.  
- Je t'assure qu'ils n'ont rien prévu pour toi.  
- Dans le "ils", ça ne t'inclue pas que je sache, bougonna le Gryffondor en cherchant un peu de réconfort dans son oreiller.  
- Je te cacherai pas que je t'ai prévu une journée très spéciale, sourit EJ.  
- Te connaissant, je crois que je peux avoir peur... Alors laisses-moi profiter de mes derniers instants de quiétude s'il te plait.  
- Tu es né à quelle heure au fait?  
- Presque trois ans qu'on est ensemble et tu ne le sais toujours pas?  
- Pas réellement trois ans si on prend en compte les coupures... rétorqua EJ en comptant en même temps sur ses doigts.  
- Si tu joues sur les détails aussi... 9h05... pouffa Roy maintenant bien réveillé.  
- Hein?  
- Je suis né à 9h05, répéta t-il.  
- Très bien... Parfait même... Tu peux être sûr que tu te souviendras de cette journée mon petit homme, annonça EJ avec un grand sourire.  
- Ah oui? Demanda t-il avec un regard coquin. Dois-je comprendre qu'on va avoir un peu d'intimité?  
- Tout de suite, Roy... s'indigna EJ.  
- Attends, tu entends ce que tu me dis, là! S'amusa Roy.  
- J'ai rien dit concernant "ça"! Répondit t-elle faussement indignée.  
- Alors pas le droit à un gros câlin, même pour ma majorité? Tu es bien cruelle avec moi mon coeur...  
- J'ai jamais dit que tu n'aurais pas droit à un bonus, rectifia t-elle... Pour commencer, tu vas vraiment te lever et on va aller prendre une bonne douche!  
- EJ... allez, laisse-moi juste dormir encore un quart d'heure... pitié!  
- Non, on va prendre notre douche maintenant!  
- Mais à quoi ça sert? Les autres ne sont pas encore... commença à dire Roy avant d'avoir une petite idée mal placée sur la raison de l'insistance de sa petite amie... réveillés... Non, me dis pas que... Quand tu dis "notre" douche, c'est bien chacun dans sa salle de bain, n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il avec une immense espérance d'un "non".  
- Qui a dit que je voulais prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain?  
- Tu veux utiliser la notre? Demanda Roy en désignant celle des garçons.  
- Non plus! Répondit EJ avec un regard malicieux.  
- Je sens que je vais aimer mon anniversaire moi... affirma Roy avec beaucoup d'entrain.  
- Allez dépêche toi! Ordonna sa petite femme.  
- Si tu me prends par les sentiments mon coeur, je ne peux pas résister!

Et effectivement, le premier à sortir de la chambre, serviette sur l'épaule, fut un Roy très impatient de se faire tout propre pour la journée de sa majorité. EJ le traîna de couloirs en couloirs sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre où elle voulait l'emmener. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit une porte bien précise, il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui que les relations amicales de sa copine avaient dû être utilisées.

- Je suppose que c'est la salle de bain des préfets, non?  
- Et si tu arrêtais de parler? Répondit EJ sur le point de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'immense baignoire qui se remplissait.

Roy la regarda se mouiller les cheveux sous les jets d'eau en parfaite séductrice et ne put brimer un sourire complément idiot à cette vue. Il avait en face de lui une femme qui ne manquait pas de ressources quand il le fallait et qui réquisitionnait sans mal les siennes, de ressources... L'eau de la baignoire était bientôt entièrement recouverte de mousse et EJ se faisait un plaisir à provoquer sa moitié avec.

- Ah c'est comme ça... Tu vas voir! Je vais t'en faire voir et tu vas me supplier! Menaça Roy avant de plonger tout habillé, ou presque, à quelques centimètres d'EJ.

De jeux en jeux, la lionne finit par capituler face à la supériorité de son "mâle dominant", comme il exigeait qu'elle l'appelle sur le moment . Les gestes devinrent plus doux et plus sensuels et les deux amoureux se transformèrent en deux amants épanouis avant de remonter dans leurs quartiers.

Chez les héritiers, ils n'y avaient aucun doute sur la raison de l'escapade des deux tourtereaux, et le visage rayonnant qu'ils arboraient en revenant finissait de convaincre les derniers septiques.

- J'aurais préféré ce genre d'anniversaire, pesta Bayron en direction de Dorian et Jaye.  
- J'approuve, répondit le premier.  
- Totalement, compléta le deuxième avant de partir en avant prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
- Eh Dorian? Il passe par où lui pour aller à la grande salle? C'est toujours le premier à partir mais le dernier à arriver à la table! De toute façon c'est simple, il arrive toujours un peu avant la tante à Yacinthe! Constata Bayron à propos de Jaye.  
- Heu... balbutia Dorian. J'en sais rien moi, mentit-il... Aly! On y va? Fit le Gryffondor mal à l'aise de délibérément cacher la vérité à son neveu.  
- Dorian! Non! Toi tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore! S'écria Bayron qui l'empêcha de rejoindre sa petite amie.  
- Ah ça c'est sûr, murmura Dorian à lui-même mais pas forcément en pensant à Jaye et son professeur.  
- Crache le morceau ! Ordonna Bayron.  
- Réfléchis simplement à ce que tu viens de me dire sur Jaye. Tu as la réponse toi-même...  
- Mais j'ai rien dit! S'indigna Bayron. Juste qu'il était toujours en retard au petit-déjeuner! Il met au moins une demi-heure pour nous rejoindre alors qu'il part avant nous... Et ça, j'en suis sûr parce qu'il arrive toujours quelques minutes avant Gabrielle, la dernière prof à entrer, ajouta Bayron alors que Dorian mimait un "ET...". Et quoi?  
- Laisse tomber... soupira son oncle.  
- Non, je veux savoir! Dis!  
- Trouve tout seul!  
- Arrête Dorian, si tu me laisses faire des suppositions, je vais imaginer qu'il passe sa demi-heure avec la tantine! Rigola Bayron en regardant Dorian lui faire un sourire sadique qui le glaça sur place... Non?

Mais le oui de la tête, que lui faisait Dorian, ne lui laissa aucun doute. Partagé entre lui dire "petit saloupio!" et "comment tu gères!", Bayron regarda Jaye entrer dans la grande salle avec des nouveaux yeux.

EJ regardait constamment sa montre magique et lorsqu'elle vibra à l'heure de 9h05, elle se leva pour faire le tour de la grande table des Gryffondors. Elle s'approcha de Roy et s'assit sur ses genoux tout en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Bon anniversaire monsieur Garner. Et mon cadeau est le suivant, commença t-elle avant de s'approcher de son oreille, histoire que seul Roy entende le reste de la phrase inavouable. Je suis complètement à tes ordres pendant vingt-quatre longues heures mon amour. Demande et j'exécute... lui susurra t-elle avant de l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou.  
- Hé! Vous êtes pas seuls !Plaisanta Dorian.

Roy, qui avait bien cerné les possibilités de son cadeau, ne fut pas très concentré durant les cours de la journée. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être en milieu de soirée et de bien profiter de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Les autres héritiers lui avaient fait part de leur indignations face à une majorité "agréable" et criaient leurs sentiments d'injustices. Roy y répondait par des grands sourires malicieux et des mots doux à l'oreille d'EJ, qui en pouffait de rire à chaque fois. En fin de matinée, Roy avait négocié sévère avec ses amis pour qu'il puisse avoir le bureau de Godric pour lui tout seul, enfin seul avec EJ en fait. Bayron lui avait sortit un "Je ne veux pas de détails" et Dorian avait joué le sourd muet. Mais Jaye avait pris un véritable plaisir d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire dans un bureau et de le répéter tout haut. Dorian et Bayron se mirent donc à deux pour lui faire comprendre les limites à ne pas dépasser. Le pauvre s'en sortit avec quelques bleus dûs à de malheureuses chutes provoquées par les deux autres.

EJ devait terminer un devoir en binômes avec Dakota sur l'étude d'une galaxie et ne quitta la salle d'étude que vers 18h00. Elle décida toutefois de raccompagner Dakota jusqu'à sa tour afin de terminer une conversation quelconque et de faire patienter celui qui l'attendait de pieds fermes. Lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte qui menait à l'escalier principal des quartiers de Serdaigle, elles entendirent une violente dispute entre deux personnes. EJ et Dakota reconnurent très rapidement la voix de la fille et en déduirent facilement celle du garçon. Dakota alla rapidement dans leur direction, suivie de très près par son amie.

- Mais c'est le tien aussi! Hurla Yacinthe. Il faut être deux pour faire ça je te signale!  
- C'est toi qui est venue à moi ce soir là! Répondit avec peu d'intérêt son petit ami.  
- Oh mais je te rassure, je m'en souviens très bien... La pire erreur de ma vie Adams!  
- Sensation partagé, rétorqua t-il d'un air dégoûté.  
- Tu n'es qu'un con doublé d'un lâche en plus d'être égoïste Casey Adams!  
- Débrouille-toi Yacinthe! C'est ton problème!  
- Ah oui? Et quand mon problème aura 17 ans et qu'il me demandera qui est son père. Je vais lui répondre quoi moi?  
- Tu n'as qu'à faire ce qu'il faut... pesta Casey en montant les escaliers.  
- Oh parce qu'en plus tu es en train de me demander de m'en débarrasser, c'est ça? Hurla t-elle furieuse.  
- Fais ce que tu veux Weasley, il faut que je te le dise comment? Je m'en tape! Rien ne prouve que je suis le... affirma t-il sans volontairement finir sa phrase. Je ne suis pas ton premier à ce que j'ai pu remarquer lors de cette fameuse soirée, alors il est hors de question que j'assume la connerie d'un autre! Lâcha t-il en essayant de repousser le bras de Yacinthe qui lui tenait maintenant le sien.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai eu personne depuis un an Casey! Tu es le seul petit ami que j'ai eu et de nombreuses amies peuvent en témoigner si ça peut te rassurer!  
- MAIS JE M'EN FOUT! Rugit-il en la repoussant encore une fois, une fois de trop...

Devant une EJ et une Dakota sous le choc de la dispute qui sévissait devant elles, Yacinthe dévala l'escalier marches après marches sous leur yeux. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers la préfète en chef et ne firent pas attention à Adams qui monta nerveusement rejoindre la salle commune de sa maison.

- Yacinthe, tu m'entends? Demanda Dakota très inquiète.  
- J'ai mal... Mon ventre... Le bébé...  
- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, affirma EJ qui n'attendit pas l'approbation de Dakota pour prendre sa cousine dans ses bras et la conduire très rapidement voir la vieille madame Pomfresh.

L'infirmière était très inquiète. Dakota et EJ durent rester à l'extérieur mais les mains pleine de sang d'EJ ne laissaient pas de doutes. Les deux filles n'échangèrent pas un mot et attendirent minutes après minutes que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Très rapidement, Harry et Gabrielle arrivèrent à leur tour, sûrement prévenus par l'infirmière. Ils demandèrent des explications aux deux amies mais aucune des deux n'évoquèrent la grossesse de Yacinthe. Une demi-heure plus tard, madame Pomfresh demanda à voir Harry en particulier et autorisa Gabrielle à aller voir sa nièce quelques minutes. Quand Harry ressortit, il confirma les doutes de sa nièce.

- Elle va avoir besoin de votre soutient. Elle est très choquée par ce qui s'est passé... et elle... enfin... elle a perdu son enfant, avoua difficilement Harry, en regardant sa nièce prise par des spasmes.  
- On peut la voir? Demanda Dakota.  
- Cinq petites minutes seulement, après il est préférable qu'on la laisse tranquille et se reposer.  
- Merci, répondit Dakota avant d'entrer avec EJ.

Les deux jeune filles approchèrent doucement et se placèrent de part et d'autre du lit de la Serdaigle. Yacinthe vit très rapidement la présence de sa cousine et exigea à ce qu'elle sorte. Mais EJ n'en fit rien et au contraire, elle s'approcha de sa cousine et lui prit la main.

- Yac, je suis vraiment désolée... Je sais que toutes les deux on ne s'est jamais bien entendues, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule pour affronter ça...  
- Garde ta morale EJ, j'en veux pas... Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis assez forte pour me débrouiller toute seule.  
- Je le sais Yac', et sincèrement, je t'admire... murmura EJ tout en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en arrière.  
- Tu quoi? S'indigna sa cousine qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
- Yac', soupira EJ. Je te présente mes excuses pour toutes ses années... On va te laisser dormir maintenant mais on reviendra demain pour te voir, reprit EJ avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Dakota en fit de même avant de rejoindre EJ et sortir de l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte fermée, EJ s'effondra dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir si peu soutenue depuis le temps. Elle aurait dû la prévenir pour Casey Adams. EJ répétait encore et encore qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose depuis quelques temps. Mais non, au lieu d'aller lui parler comme Roy le lui avait conseillé, elle avait préféré laisser leur rivalité prendre encore le dessus sur leur lien familial. EJ était vraiment désolée pour sa cousine et Dakota eut beaucoup de mal à la calmer.

- Dis toi que vous avez maintenant votre chance de vous réconcilier, alors profites-en EJ...  
- Tu peux en être sûre... répondit sa meilleure amie.  
- Allez va rejoindre les autres, il faut prévenir ses frères, je m'occupe de Thomas et Daniel. Ensuite, je vais envoyer une missive à Samuel.  
- A demain et merci.  
- De rien, EJ, de rien... soupira Dakota avant de s'éloigner.

EJ retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où l'ambiance était très enjouée. Quand Roy la vit entrer avec son teint aussi livide qu'une morte, il lui demanda directement ce qui n'allait pas et EJ se blottit tout de suite dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort.

- EJ, tu commences à me faire peur... murmura Roy.  
- C'est Yacinthe, répondit-elle en regardant Joshua du coin de l'oeil.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demanda son frère.  
- Elle est tombée dans l'escalier...  
- Et c'est grave? Comment elle va? Je peux aller la voir? Et pourquoi elle est tombée? Questionna son frère, assez affecté par ce que venait de dire sa cousine.  
- Adams l'a poussé... Ils se disputaient concernant sa... Josh.. Ta soeur attendait un enfant de Casey... et elle l'a perdu dans sa chute, avoua-t-elle non sans quelques larmes involontaires.

Tous furent choqués par la révélation de la rousse. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autres que les amis et la famille proche d'EJ ce soir là dans la salle commune. EJ prit par la suite son cousin dans ses bras et ils se réconfortèrent comme ils le purent. La soirée fut finalement morose et l'anniversaire de Roy complètement occulté. Yacinthe fut au centre des sujets de conversation et la notion d'enfant à son âge également. EJ restait muette depuis le début mais entendre l'hypothétique vie de sa cousine en mère célibataire heureuse lui dressait les poils.

- En même temps, je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait fait une bonne mère, ajouta Aly.  
- Devenir parent a tendance à changer les gens et les projets, surenchérit Grace. J'aurais bien aimé voir tante Fleur en grand-mère, moi...  
- Et tu peux me dire ce qu'elle aurait fait avec un gosse à son âge? Lança EJ avec un regard noir.  
- EJ... murmura Roy en la suppliant du regard de ne pas s'aventurer sur le sujet.  
- Elle aurait dû supporter le regard de tous, la déception de ses parents, sans compter qu'elle aurait été seule à l'élever et bien entendu, adieu toute carrière pour elle avec un nourrisson dans les pattes.  
- Quand on a un enfant EJ, certaines choses deviennent plus prioritaires que d'autres, rétorqua Jaye sûr de lui et de ses opinions.  
- Excuse moi Jaye, mais Yacinthe n'a que 18 ans! Elle a le temps d'avoir des enfants si elle en souhaite! Broncha EJ.  
- Il me semble que maman avait cet âge là quand elle t'a eu, intervint Emma. Et ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'avoir une carrière!  
- Ne parle pas de maman Emma, elle n'est absolument pas un exemple pour moi bien au contraire! Elle m'a eu très jeune, puis vous et les autres, et pour mener sa maudite carrière, elle s'est à peine occupée de nous! C'était toujours papa qui était là, pas elle! S'écria EJ.  
- C'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne nous aime pas et qu'on n'a pas été heureux tous ensemble, pesta Grace qui refusait d'avoir la même la vision des choses que sa soeur aînée. Et regarde maintenant, elle a la rédaction, mène des enquêtes et gère sa vie familiale comme personne!  
- En attendant la ou les prochaines chieuses! Mais contrairement à vous, moi, je me souviens parfaitement des nuits blanches qu'on avait à cause de vos pleurs nocturnes. Pour vous, désigna EJ en pointant Hannah et Emma, maman a recommencé à dormir d'une traite quand vous aviez 17 mois, pas avant. Je m'en souviens bien parce que le lendemain matin, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je la voyais sourire. Toi, Grace, tu as eu des coliques jusqu'à tes deux ans. Tu pleurais toute la journée et avec les jumelles qui étaient des diables sur pattes, maman n'arrêtait pas de hurler à tout bout de champs! Pour Sarah et Olivia, elle était obligée de passer ses journées à les nourrir parce qu'elles régurgitaient tout, juste après. Alors désolée de vous enlever vos illusions les filles, mais maman n'a absolument pas vécu sa jeunesse... Alors, ayant vu ça de mes propres yeux, je suis bien heureuse pour Yac' qu'elle ne l'ait pas gardé! S'époumona EJ en laissant tout le monde sans voix.  
- C'est moi où tu es en train de faire un transfert entre Yac' et toi? Demanda Jaye très énervé contre son amie, alors que le coeur de Roy s'accélérait comme s'il sentait que quelque chose qu'il refusait d'admettre allait finalement venir.  
- Oh mais pour moi c'est clair, je ne veux pas d'enfants! S'exclama EJ en défiant du regard son interlocuteur.

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas. Elle avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde redoutait tout bas. Les regards se dirigèrent ensuite vers Roy qui fixait un point au sol, impassible. Avant que quelqu'un n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, il se leva et quitta la salle dans un silence à en arracher le plus tendre des coeurs. Une fois parti, EJ fut à nouveau au centre de l'attention générale et c'est Aly qui prit très rapidement la parole.

- Tu vas aller le voir tout de suite et lui dire que tu ne penses pas un mot de tout ça! S'écria t-elle en tremblant légèrement à cause de son énervement.  
- Je pense chaque mot Aly, je ne veux pas d'enfant et je n'en ai jamais voulu!  
- Et Roy dans tout ça?  
- Quoi Roy? Répondit EJ en faisant semblant de pas comprendre les implications possibles.  
- EJ, tu sais très bien qu'il veut une famille! Rétorqua Bayron également écoeuré du comportement de sa cousine.  
- Fais ce que tu veux EJ, moi, je ne vais pas laisser Roy tout seul... S'emporta Aly en se levant.  
- Non, finalement, c'est toi qui a raison, on a une conversation à avoir avec Roy... soupira EJ en imaginant déjà la scène de ménage à venir avant de lui faire comprendre ses choix.

Elle traversa le tableau et se mit à la recherche de son petit ami. Les premiers couloirs étaient vides et après dix bonnes minutes de recherches, elle le trouva sur le pont suspendu qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid. Il regardait dans le vide et EJ sentit un malaise la tétaniser tel un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'approcha lentement et respira profondément avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. Je me doute que tu m'en veux mais c'est partit tout seul, sous le coup de la colère... Ce qui s'est passé pour Yac' m'a beaucoup touché et ..  
- Je le savais... murmura Roy.  
- Pardon?  
- Arrêtons ce petit jeu EJ... On savait toi comme moi qu'on en viendrait là.  
- Que veux-tu dire par là?  
- Au fond de moi, je savais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant. Je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer. Maintenant, c'est clair au moins... Plus question de se voiler la face...  
- Je m'excuse mon amour... Mais tu sais, avec ma carrière, les grossesses sont pas vraiment compatibles... Et on pourra s'occuper de nous et je te promets de te ramener tes charentaises quand on sera des vieux ronchons, plaisanta EJ histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- EJ, j'ai toujours su que tu étais la femme de ma vie... commença t-il à dire avant de l'empêcher de lui couper la parole. Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait!... Autant que je sais que pour moi, c'est toi et pas une autre, je sais à présent que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.  
- Roy, c'est pas vrai! S'écria EJ presque en larmes. Je t'aime! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi et tu le sais!  
- Tu ne veux pas d'enfant EJ! Rétorqua Roy en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de se calmer. Et je ne veux pas d'une relation stérile, EJ!  
- Mais ce n'est pas stérile, on s'aime tous les deux et on est bien ensemble!  
- Je ne veux pas me réveiller tous les matins aux côtés d'une femme et de faire face à ce que je n'aurais jamais... l'expression la plus ultime de l'amour entre deux personnes... un enfant d'elle... J'en suis incapable EJ... Je préfère encore vivre sans toi et me faire une raison avec le temps...  
- Roy, tu commences à me faire peur là... Je refuse de croire que tu veux mettre un terme à notre histoire...  
- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution EJ, pour notre bien à tous les deux...  
- Roy, mon bien, c'est toi! Tu crois vraiment que je vais être bien si tu romps? Tu crois vraiment que j'en serais heureuse? Je t'aime merde! Il faut que je te le dise comment?  
- Je t'aime aussi EJ, murmura t-il. N'en doute jamais s'il te plait...  
- Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça alors... pleura EJ.  
- J'ai beau me raisonner depuis tout à l'heure, j'en reviens toujours à la même question, "et après?". Je me refuse de jouer l'hypocrite ou l'ignorant... Je peux plus EJ... Je peux plus... répondit-il en versant également quelques larmes jusque là retenues.  
- Non, Roy, non... supplia EJ en se blottissant dans ses bras. Non... pitié... non...  
- Je suis désolé... J'aurais vraiment voulu que les choses soient différentes EJ... murmura t-il avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire d'une manière à peine audible un "je t'aime".

Il lui déposa un long baiser d'adieu et lorsque la force le lui permit, il s'éloigna sans se retourner en entendant les sanglots de celle qui fut son premier et unique amour.

-------------- mot de l'auteur ----------------  
Bonjour,  
Je sais, vous m'en voulez... ou pire... bref... Cette séparation était obligatoire pour des raisons que vous avez sûrement comprises. EJ et Roy ont un différent qui les oblige à se séparer. C'est un chapitre qui trotte dans ma tête depuis plus de 5 mois et les réplique de Roy se sont répétée encore et encore en me harcélent de nombreuses nuit. Voilà, maintenant elles sont enfin sorties et je me sens beaucoup mieux... (quoi mais pas vous? lol). Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin de la sixième année... Ca sent la fin des Temps D'Après et ça me rend nostalgique... Allez Je m'en vais dans un endroit reculé pour éviter les foudres de certains et je vais écrire le prochain chap qui sera dans le même genre. Gardez votre boite de mouchoir à porter de main... Elle va vous servir encore quelques temps...  
Bon week-end...  
YvyLeeWoods


	39. Les paroles des uns

**Annonce :**  
Petite dédicace à ma correctrice et une de mes fidèle lectrices qui ont "insisté" (pour ne pas dire "harceler"...)pour deux points de ce chapitre que je vous laisse deviner... Les plus perspicaces d'entres vous apprécierons sûrement un autre passage... Je sais, je reste volontairement vague dans mon annonce... Il faudra vous en contenter... lol. Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 224 : Les paroles des uns influent sur le devenir des autres...** écrit le 23/04/2006  
Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le tableau qui s'ouvrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les héritiers espéraient y voir revenir un couple réconcilié mais c'est un Roy aux yeux rougis et surtout seul qui y entra. Il s'avança vers eux et Aly le prit tout de suite dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Ils avaient compris...

- Dawn, tu pourrais allez la voir s'il te plait... murmura Roy. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle reste seule en ce moment... Elle était sur la passerelle quand je l'ai quittée.  
- Quand tu dis "quittée", tu entends quoi par là? Demanda Bayron qui souhaitait avoir confirmation de ce que tout le monde craignait.  
- EJ et moi, c'est fini pour de bon cette fois-ci, répondit Roy avec beaucoup d'émotion. Je... Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous...

Personne n'insista et Dawn s'en alla très rapidement pour rejoindre EJ. Elle la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même. Dawn s'accroupit à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Sans aucune protestation, EJ se laissa aller et pleura deux bonnes heures jusqu'à épuisement. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elles rentrèrent lentement dans la salle commune. EJ préféra y dormir sur le fauteuil et Dawn resta également pour veiller sur elle.

Le lendemain matin, les deux firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils se préparèrent tous pour aller en cours, sans changer leurs habitudes. EJ s'était levée tôt pour courir avec Dorian, ce qui lui avait vraiment fait du bien, et Roy était déjà parti petit-déjeuner quand elle rentra prendre sa douche. Le hasard avait voulu qu'ils n'aient aucun cours en commun ce jour là et l'un comme l'autre s'en trouva soulagé.

Au petit déjeuner, personne ne fit attention à eux suite aux évènements relatés dans les différents journaux. Les mangemorts avaient lancé une attaque massive lors d'une réception chez un notable français. Il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de morts et le ministère anglais demandait à ses compatriotes de garder son calme. C'est donc à midi, que tous les autres élèves remarquèrent le changement de place significatif dans le clan des héritiers. EJ s'était mise à côté de Teddy et parlait du prochain match de Quidditch senior alors que Roy ne lui adressait ni paroles ni regards. La rumeur de la séparation fut donc très rapidement diffusée et les filles de tout Poudlard y voyaient l'espoir inespéré d'avoir leur chance avec le plus beau garçon, à nouveau libre, de l'école. Lorsque ce genre de ragots arriva aux oreilles d'EJ, elle lança le genre de regards tueurs qui pouvait glacer sur place à toutes celles qui pouvaient s'approcher d'un peu trop près de Roy.

- La place n'est pas encore froide qu'elles se battent toutes pour venir s'y asseoir, pesta Dawn qui restait avec EJ depuis le matin.  
- Qu'elles essayent, rétorqua EJ en donnant à nouveau un autre sort impardonnable avec ses yeux à une blonde qui voulait tenter sa chance.  
- Allez viens, on va aller rejoindre Dakota et après je te laisse aller en cours avec elle, soupira t-elle.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour aller dire bonjour à Yacinthe qui se trouvait déjà en compagnie de l'autre Serdaigle. EJ s'approcha de sa cousine et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Comment ça va se matin? Demanda t-elle avec douceur.  
- Sûrement aussi bien que toi, répondit Yacinthe avant que Dakota ne prenne le relais.  
- Deux filles sont venues se faire soigner un peu après midi, expliqua t-elle. Elles se chamaillaient encore pour savoir laquelle des deux allait tenter sa chance avec Roy maintenant qu'il était célibataire. Donc, bien qu'on n'ait pas eu les détails, on a bien saisi les grandes lignes...  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, soupira EJ.  
- C'est de ma faute? Demanda Yacinthe.  
- Bien sûr que non, voyons! Répondit sa cousine. Roy et moi avons une divergence d'opinion sur différents points et malheureusement, il n'y a pas de solutions.  
- Je suis désolée, murmura Yacinthe.  
- Moi aussi, répondit EJ avant de prendre sa cousine dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout Yac'... Pardonne-moi pour toutes ces années s'il te plait.  
- Uniquement si tu me pardonnes aussi... proposa Yacinthe avec quelques larmes.

Les deux cousines se prirent ainsi dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, ce qui étonna finalement Dawn. Elle glissa une petite remarque à Dakota qui ne put retenir un petit rire suivi d'une fausse indignation via son regard. Elle lui assura ensuite qu'effectivement Yacinthe avait un coeur et qu'il était tant que les cousines s'en souviennent l'une comme l'autre. Les trois amies saluèrent ensuite la Serdaigle encore alitée pour quelques jours et repartirent en direction des différentes salles de cours. EJ et Dakota allaient en TD d'astrologie pour rendre leur exposé alors que Dawn pestait à rejoindre son cours d'histoire de la magie où se trouvait également Edward Lewis, son ex.

- Il cherche toujours à sortir avec toi? Demanda EJ.  
- Une vraie sangsue... Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, rétorqua Dawn.  
- Tu ne veux pas lui redonner une petite chance? Demanda son amie.  
- J'en sais rien en fait. Il est mignon avec toutes ses petites attentions et ses explications étaient franchement convaincantes. Mais j'ai peur qu'il recommence, soit à me prendre pour toi, soit à voler sur un autre balai, répondit-elle en faisant une métaphore sur sa fidélité... J'ai perdu ma confiance en lui et je ne sais pas si je pourrais la lui redonner un jour...  
- Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas? Demanda EJ non sans émotion.  
- Oui, soupira Dawn... Mais ce n'est pas une raison...  
- Si, justement, répliqua EJ qui croyait presque entendre Roy dans ces mots. Si tout était simple, l'amour aurait moins d'intérêt Dawn. Ne faites pas la même erreur que Roy et moi... Vivez votre amour et laissez la raison de côté...  
- Je vais réfléchir, répondit-elle timidement... Bon allez à plus! Ajouta Dawn avant de lui faire un signe de la main et partir dans une autre direction que les deux filles.

Le long du chemin pour aller en cours, EJ fit un petit résumé de sa situation à sa meilleure amie qui fut vraiment désolée pour elle. EJ essayait de relativiser par rapport à ce que vivait sa cousine et assurait à Dakota qu'elle arriverait à vivre avec. La fin d'année arrivait et il ne restait qu'un mois et demi avant les grandes vacances, avec un peu de chance, elle aurait encore un stage d'été qui lui permettrait de s'évader. Dakota essaya de la rassurer en lui disant que Roy l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il ne pourrait pas très longtemps résister au petit pétillant de ses yeux. EJ en rigola juste avant de voir Roy passer avec deux filles de Poufsouffle qui lui faisait la conversation pour ne pas dire autre chose. Ils s'échangèrent un regard rempli de manque et de désir jusqu'à ce qu'il fixe à nouveau ses pieds. Dakota prit la main d'EJ et la serra très fort avant de l'obliger à reprendre le chemin de la salle de classe.

Bayron et Aly attendaient également devant la porte avec d'autres élèves et lorsque Dakota s'avança vers eux, EJ la retient par le bras. Elle expliqua en chuchotant qu'Aly lui en voulait beaucoup, tout comme Bayron et qu'ils la rendaient responsable de la rupture. Elle ne tenait donc pas trop à les voir et encore moins à supporter leurs reproches. Dakota regarda toutefois Bayron et celui-ci l'invita, par un léger geste de la tête, à aller lui parler seul à seul. La Serdaigle demanda alors à EJ de ne pas l'attendre et qu'elle devait parler à Bayron. Suivant l'insistance de son amie, EJ s'exécuta et s'installa à sa place sous le regard noir d'Aly.

- Comment va t-elle? Demanda le cousin d'EJ.  
- Elle joue la forte... C'est EJ...répondit Dakota. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle souffre beaucoup de la situation.  
- Et vous avez vu Yacinthe aujourd'hui?  
- Oui... répondit Dakota avant de regarder dans le vague. Parfois je vous envie vraiment vous tous... Votre notion de famille et de sa protection est vraiment très forte.   
- D'une certaine manière, elle est aussi un peu "ta" famille, répondit Bayron en replaçant les cheveux de Dakota en arrière.  
- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait, soupira t-elle.  
- Faire quoi?  
- Ca! Avec mes cheveux. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as une copine et que vous êtes censés être en parfaite harmonie d'après les dernières rumeurs qui peuvent circuler à votre sujet?  
- Désolé Dakota... murmura Bayron. C'était involontaire...  
- EJ pense que vous lui en voulez pour Roy, reprit-elle en changeant de sujet.  
- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ils se sont séparés?  
- Oui...  
- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a abusé? Demanda t-il en la sondant en même temps.  
- C'est son choix et je le respecte, répondit-elle froidement.  
- Et toi? Tu en penses quoi? Insista t-il.  
- Ce que j'en pense ne te regarde pas, Bayron...  
- On est, commença t-il a dire avant de se rapprocher pour que personne ne l'entende. On est fiancé Dakota, et de ce fait, ça me regarde de savoir si tu veux des enfants ou pas, argumenta le Gryffondor.  
- Il est hors de question que j'ai un enfant hors mariage et le notre n'aura jamais lieu alors c'est pas la peine que tu envisages cette éventualité avec moi Malefoy! Rétorqua Dakota en s'énervant légèrement.  
- Pourtant ça m'arrive très souvent Dakota... soupira t-il. Bien que ça n'ait pas l'air de te travailler, moi je pense régulièrement au lien qui nous lie tous les deux! Je ne peux pas faire comme si c'était rien Dakota. Même si c'est arrangé par nos parents, on est bel et bien fiancés et enchaînés par deux contrats, un que tes parents gardent sûrement précieusement et l'autre que mon père à sans doute mis dans notre coffre à Gringott. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si finalement, on en advenait à être mari et femme...  
- Il est hors de question que ça arrive Bayron. Rendre service est une chose louable et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante, mais tu n'as pas à sacrifier ta vie et ta liberté pour moi... Il y a une limite à ne pas franchir. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'un mari qui pensera à une autre quand il sera dans notre lit conjugal, répondit-elle doucement en baissant la tête.  
- Pense ce que tu veux Dakota, pour ma part, j'aurais été heureux et fier d'être ton mari, répondit-il avec beaucoup de sincérité avant de replacer à nouveau une mèche derrière ses oreilles en caressant volontairement sa joue.

Dakota ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son fiancé la frôler. Il était indéniable que Bayron lui faisait encore beaucoup d'effet et l'ambiguïté de leur relation était toujours aussi présente. Le Gryffondor soupira avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de rejoindre Aly au premier rang. Dakota en resta bouleversée quelques minutes avant d'entrer à son tour dans sa salle de cours. Le professeur fit son apparition juste derrière elle et referma la porte à son passage. EJ demanda à sa voisine ce qu'elle avait fait avec son cousin et Dakota lui répondit qu'ils réglaient juste un souci administratif avec leur "état". La conversation s'écourta par le commencement du cours et le premier exposé fut celui de Bayron et Aly. Vingt minutes plus tard, Dakota et EJ développèrent leurs idées de manière passionnée si bien que tous les regardaient à en oublier de respirer. Le professeur les remercia à la fin et les autres élèves applaudirent instantanément. Les deux jeunes filles se rassirent, légèrement gênées, juste avant qu'une personne ne frappe à la porte. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, Lily s'avança vers la vieille professeur Sinistra. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et sa collègue acquiesça rapidement de la tête. Tous les élèves parurent perplexes, surtout Bayron et EJ et tout comme Dakota, ils pensèrent directement à Yacinthe. Lily se tourna vers eux et s'approcha de Dakota et d'EJ.

- Prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi s'il vous plait, murmura t-elle avec un regard assez inexpressif.

Sans un mot, bien que les deux filles s'imaginaient déjà les plus funèbres scénarii pour celle qui occupait actuellement l'infirmerie, elles montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte, Dakota fut surprise d'y voir Drago Malefoy, apparemment en train de faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Il resta figé à l'entrée de la jeune fille et se tourna vers la cheminée comme s'il ne voulait pas faire face à la raison de sa visite.

- Ce n'est pas Yacinthe alors... lança calmement Dakota comme si la réaction de Drago était une révélation pour elle.  
- Non, répondit Harry alors que Dakota affichait à présent son masque protecteur de personne insensible.  
- Ils en faisaient parti, n'est ce pas? Demanda Dakota alors qu'EJ ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.  
- Tu en as rêvé? S'étonna Lily.  
- Non, j'ai juste eu un pressentiment...  
- Je suis vraiment désolée Dakota, soupira Lily.  
- Pas autant que moi, répondit-elle, obligée de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à cause d'un manque soudain de force dans ses jambes.  
- Le ministère souhaite mettre cette affaire sous silence car tes parents n'y étaient pas dans le cadre de leur fonction. Ils vont juste parler de démission pour raison familiale et nommer un autre diplomate rapidement demain matin, ajouta Harry de manière très délicate.  
- Dakota, une cérémonie très intime a été organisée pour eux, au cimetière londonien demain après-midi. Drago va vous y accompagner toi et EJ. Il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas seule en ce moment. Ma chérie, reprit Lily, sache que je suis de tout coeur avec toi et que je compatis sincèrement à ta peine. Tes parents étaient ce qu'ils étaient mais je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimaient au fond d'eux, assura-t-elle avec tendresse.  
- Merci beaucoup professeur Malefoy, murmura Dakota toujours aussi peu expressive alors qu'EJ posait sa main sur son épaule.  
- Miss Wilson, intervint alors Drago. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que ça implique par rapport à ce qui a été contracté l'été dernier.  
- J'avoue que non, répondit Dakota intriguée et inquiète à la fois.  
- Il y a une modalité significative dans ce contrat, miss Wilson. Il est très rare qu'elle s'applique d'où le peu d'intérêt qu'on lui porte. Mais il se trouve que lors du décès des deux parents, le ou la fiancé(e) se doit de respecter le contrat telle une dernière volonté des défunts. Dès lors que les contrats seront déposés aux archives du ministères, votre union avec mon fils sera officielle, bien que non célébrée.  
- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis mariée à Bayron depuis presque vingt quatre heures? S'écria Dakota.  
- Théoriquement parlant, oui. Le problème est que vos fiançailles ont été annoncées publiquement et si la mort de vos parents venait à se savoir, nous serions obligés de faire respecter le contrat, répondit Drago.  
- Je refuse de gâcher la vie de Bayron... soupira Dakota en imaginant une vie familiale sans affection réciproque.   
- Le contrat stipule que vous devez rester fiancés jusqu'à la fin de vos études et que le mariage doit être célébré l'été qui les suit. Ca nous laisse le temps de chercher une faille dans les modalités de ces fiançailles et pouvoir vous en libérer tous les deux. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas officialiser les choses, alors il faut que vous ne révéliez pas le drame que vous vivez actuellement, reprit Drago. En serez-vous capable miss Wilson?  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en parfaite jeune fille issue de la haute société.  
- Pour les deux jours à venir, vous allez partir toutes les deux sous le prétexte qu'une équipe professionnelle souhaite vous faire passer des tests. Je vous laisse le soin d'étoffer cette histoire pour la rendre crédible aux yeux des autres. Vous partirez à votre domicile dès que vous aurez pris quelques affaires, expliqua Harry avant de les saluer.

Lily raccompagna donc les deux jeunes filles jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle. Dakota prit le strict nécessaire et redescendit très rapidement. Une fois qu'EJ en fit de même et avant que les cours de la journée ne se finissent, elles utilisèrent le réseau de cheminées du bureau d'Harry pour se rendre à la maison des Wilson, à Londres.

Dakota donna des ordres à ses elfes pour préparer une chambre à son invitée avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Sa meilleure amie, aussi compatissante que silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qui c'était passé, l'embrassa tendrement et se coucha sans se faire prier. Dakota ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit et repensait sans cesse à de nombreux moments agréables avec ses parents, avant que son père n'obtienne son avancement. Elle toucha fébrilement chaque photo qui trônait dans le grand salon. Dakota savait qu'elles n'étaient là que pour faire bonne figure et être les témoins d'une famille parfaite et unie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de vrais bons souvenirs avec eux. Le plus dur pour elle était de réaliser qu'elle était maintenant seule et la seule chose qui la réconfortait était sa majorité acquise. Surmonter la mort de ses parents était une chose, être placée sous la tutelle de sa tante et seule parente en était une autre.

EJ pensa exactement la même chose quand elle rencontra la famille maternelle de Dakota le lendemain midi, juste avant l'enterrement. Sa tante était encore plus hautaine et froide qu'il était possible de l'imaginer et son oncle était un homme carré d'apparence militaire. Mais la plus mauvaise impression fut attribuée à sa cousine. Rien qu'au premier coup d'oeil, EJ ne sut l'expliquer mais elle ne l'aima pas. Elle avait cet air supérieur et suffisant que Dakota arborait dans sa jeunesse. La Gryffondor remarqua très rapidement que l'entente entre les deux jeunes filles n'était pas au plus beau fixe non plus, loin de là même. Elles se s'adressèrent tout simplement pas la parole. Lors de la célébration, elle lui déposa juste un bref baiser sur le front sans même la regarder ou lui dire un conventionnel "condoléances". La présence de Drago, en représentant officiel du ministère londonien, fut un véritable réconfort pour Dakota et même EJ le sentit comme un protecteur sans faille et apaisant. Puis, en parfaite observatrice, elle cerna facilement le passé familial de sa meilleure amie et remercia Merlin d'avoir une famille comme la sienne.

Les deux jours passèrent vite aux yeux de certains mais pour Dakota ce fut une éternité dont la fin avait un goût de délivrance. Juste avant de retourner au château, EJ et elle mirent au point leur alibi et sous la bonne garde de l'ancien Serpentard, elles eurent l'autorisation d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire une ou deux emplettes, histoire de donner du crédit à leur histoire.

En passant devant l'animalerie, toujours aussi bruyante que lorsqu'elles venaient faire leurs courses de prérentrée, Dakota fut attirée par les miaulements d'un chaton très commun, pour ne pas dire franchement moche. EJ s'en rendit compte et lorsque Dakota déambula les rayons de la boutique de Quidditch, elle s'éclipsa quelques minutes. A son retour, elle se plaça juste derrière Dakota et les miaulements de la minuscule petite chose touchèrent directement le coeur de la Serdaigle. Dakota se retourna et instinctivement, elle prit l'adorable boule de poil dans ses mains avant de le porter à son visage.

- Hé bien, hé bien... Tu m'as l'air bien affamé toi, sourit Dakota avant de regarder EJ et l'interroger du regard.  
- Je ne peux pas toujours être avec toi, alors il pourra prendre le relais... Comme ça je serais sûre que tu ne seras jamais seule, soupira EJ en repensant à ces paroles qui lui en rappelaient d'autres.  
- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi EJ, je te dois tellement... remercia t-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.  
- Je pourrais prononcer ces mêmes mots à ton égard...  
- On va être fortes toutes les deux, voir toutes les trois avec Yacinthe et on s'en sortira, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Dakota tout en caressant le chaton avec sa joue.  
- Il le faut Dak'... Il le faut... Et on le fera...


	40. Le calme avant la tempête

**Annonce :**  
Tout se résume dans le titre de ce chapitre... Alors, profitez en bien...

**Chapitre : Le calme avant la tempête** écrit le 25/04/2006  
Il était presque 22h00 quand EJ et Dakota traversèrent la cheminée du bureau de Harry. Il était exceptionnellement resté là pour renforcer la sécurité du château. Certaines infos en provenance directe de l'ordre du phénix et du ministère ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de Voldemort. Il était de retour et voulait marquer un grand coup. Comme Poudlard avait déjà été attaqué par le passé, il n'était pas de trop à vouloir protéger les élèves. La salle sur demande avait été condamnée depuis bien longtemps maintenant et la forêt était étroitement surveillée par les centaures. Il ne restait que quelques petit détails à régler et Harry en profitait également pour attendre sa nièce et son amie. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin, il les aida à sortir de la cheminée et prit de leurs nouvelles. Il fut toutefois surpris de constater un nouveau résident au château dans les bras de la Serdaigle. Voyant l'interrogation du directeur, Dakota préféra en demander l'autorisation.

- Professeur Potter? Puis-je le garder? Demanda t-elle avec beaucoup de prudence.  
- Logiquement, un élève n'est autorisé qu'à un seul animal de compagnie, s'excusa Harry.  
- Je n'en ai jamais voulu ni eu jusque là, répondit Dakota en regardant EJ la fixer avec curiosité.  
- Oh, hé bien, dans ce cas, nous allons tout de suite l'enregistrer et prévenir les elfes du château pour qu'ils fassent le nécessaire pour que... quel est ton petit nom au fait? Demanda Harry en regardant le petit chaton avec des yeux d'enfant séduit.  
- Pouky, affirma Dakota.  
- Poukoi? Se moqua EJ.  
- Pourky! Répondit Dakota légèrement vexée.  
- Mais c'est pas un nom ça! Rigola EJ.  
- Hé bien moi, ça me plait bien... Et je dirais même Monsieur Pouky, se conforta la Serdaigle.  
- Oh c'est un jeune homme? Demanda Harry en retournant le chaton visiblement mécontent des mauvaises manières du directeur de l'école. Oh, très bien, très bien, je te rend à ta dame, Monsieur Pouky... Il a déjà un bon caractère celui-là!  
- C'est EJ qui me l'a offert! Expliqua Dakota en regardant son amie avec un oeil moqueur.  
- Tout s'explique alors, plaisanta Harry. Au fait, EJ, tes parents ont appris pour... Enfin, ils m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils étaient de tout coeur avec toi. Ton père a ajouté que la prochaine fois qu'il le verra, il lui referait son portrait.  
- Oh, se força à rigoler la Gryffondor. Tu leur dira qu'il y a plus grave dans la vie qu'une rupture, ajouta EJ en regardant son amie. Et Yac'? Elle va mieux?  
- Oui, elle est retournée dans ses appartements privés. Elle retournera en cours demain, répondit Harry. Et il serait temps que vous rentriez dans les vôtres... Ah oui, EJ, j'allais oublier, si tu le souhaites, il y a toujours un lit de libre dans la chambre de tes soeurs.  
- Non, ça ira... Je ne vais pas me cacher non plus... C'est lui qui a rompu, pas moi! Ne pas vouloir d'enfant n'est pas un voeux "impardonnable" en soit... argumenta t-elle.  
- Alors bonne nuit à toutes les deux, termina Harry en les raccompagnant à la porte de son bureau.

Les deux filles se séparèrent aux escaliers magiques et partirent chacune dans sa direction. EJ se rapprochait des quartiers de sa maison et une boule d'anxiété grossissait dans son ventre. Avec tout cela, elle en avait presque oublié ses problèmes et sa rupture avec Roy. Elle traversa le tableau avec une grande appréhension et fut soulagée de voir que personne ne l'y attendait. Elle hésita quelques minutes entre monter dormir dans son lit ou prendre l'option du canapé, comme l'autre soir, mais elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras dans ce genre de situation et puis ce n'était pas la première séparation qu'ils avaient. Elle monta donc les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle trouva tous les héritiers auprès de la cheminée, semblant tous de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là... lança EJ en allant chercher ses affaires pour la nuit et en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
- 'Tain, sérieux, vous faites chier tous les quatres, pesta Dawn en désignant tout le monde sauf Roy.  
- Dawn a raison, surenchérit Roy. C'est déjà pas facile en soit, alors si vous vous y mettez... ça va être l'horreur jusqu'au vacances.  
- Je suis désolée mais personnellement, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, rétorqua Aly avant de se lever et se diriger vers son lit.  
- Fais le pour moi, s'il te plait, supplia Roy. Aly, tu es ma meilleure amie, et malgré tout, je l'aime encore... La voir comme ça me fait mal alors s'il te plait... Ne la condamne pas... C'était ainsi, c'est tout... Il faut juste faire avec maintenant...  
- Je n'aime pas les égoïstes et encore moins les égocentriques... Désolée Roy... Je vais me coucher.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de la raisonner, murmura Dorian en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
- Merci... Je vais aller me coucher aussi de toute façon.

Mais les choses étaient maintenant faites. Une scission était belle et bien en train de se faire chez les héritiers. Bayron, Jaye, Dorian, Aly et Roy restaient toujours ensemble et Dawn avait pris le parti d'EJ. De ce fait, Meredith côtoyait plus Bayron et les autres, maintenant que la lionne n'était plus là pour sortir les griffes. De son côté, EJ ne quittait plus Dakota, Dawn et Yacinthe. A leurs moments perdus, les quatre filles squattaient les appartements des préfets en chef de l'aînée des enfants du phénix. EJ et Dakota durent mentir pour leur entraînement mais l'arrivée de Monsieur Pouky était devenu le seul et unique sujet de conversation entre les filles. Le chaton leur avait redonné le sourire et les faisait pleurer de rire à chaque bêtise. Quand elles devaient se séparer pour les cours ou pour dormir, elles restaient toujours au moins deux par deux. Grâce au fait qu'elles se soutenaient mutuellement, les quatre amies tenaient parfaitement le coup. Un lien très particulier et surtout très fort s'était maintenant tissé entre elles.

Lors du match Poufsouffle contre Serpentard qui mettait ainsi fin à la compétition senior, les quatre joueuses se mirent à l'écart des héritiers et commentèrent le match comme de véritables professionnelles du genre. Bien que l'issue du match pouvait bouleverser le score final et menacer l'équipe des Gryffondors, Roy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder dans la tribune à sa droite. La voir si enthousiaste, si enjouée lui broyait le coeur. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrir de baiser. La séparation lui pesait apparemment plus à lui qu'à elle et Aly l'avait également remarqué.

- Ah bah ça va pour elle, tranquille! Pesta la Gryffondor.  
- Aly, s'il te plait, soupira Dorian. EJ est ma cousine aussi et elle est toujours comme ça lors d'un match...  
- Tu prends son parti toi, maintenant? S'écria Aly qui commençait à en avoir marre des leçons de morale de son petit ami si parfait.  
- J'essaye juste de comprendre Roy tout comme EJ. C'est évident pour personne Aly. Mais les comportements comme les tiens rendent les choses encore plus difficiles!  
- Et toi, tu m'énerves à tout vouloir contrôler de la sorte! Tout le monde n'arrive pas à relativiser comme toi Dorian. Je suis vraiment en colère contre EJ, et c'est mon droit le plus absolu! Tu étais comme ça aussi il y a encore peu de temps. Tu as changé Dorian et l'homme que tu deviens ne me plait vraiment pas!  
- Vous allez quand même pas vous disputer à cause de moi, supplia Roy. Franchement, c'est pas le moment!  
- Ni l'endroit, pesta Meredith en observant toutes les personnes qui trouvaient la dispute finalement plus intéressante que le match.  
- Hé bien, la prochaine fois, je demanderais l'autorisation pour être en colère alors! Sur ce, bon match à tous, s'écria t-elle en regardant également les curieux qui la dévisageaient.  
- Vous me raconterez le match? Demanda Dorian.  
- Vas y file! Répondit Bayron.

Lorsqu'il arriva quand même à la rattraper, Aly semblait presque hystérique. Dorian n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se demanda rapidement s'il n'y avait pas autre chose caché derrière tout ça. Il prit Aly dans ses bras et la laissa se débattre sans rien dire. Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes puis se mit à pleurer. Le coeur serré, Dorian se détacha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour essayer de savoir ce qui la mettait dans un tel état.

- Mais enfin Aly, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
- C'est à ça que je dois m'attendre? Avoua t-elle finalement très énervée.  
- Je ne comprend rien Aly... Explique moi ce qui ne va pas!  
- Tu vas faire comme tes cousins, n'est-ce pas? Tu vas passer tes propres intérêts avant ceux des autres? Ta carrière avant comme EJ ou bien fuir tes responsabilités comme le fait Bayron?  
- Bayron? Fuir ses responsabilités? Mais de quoi tu parles?  
- Oh arrête, Dorian! Bayron est fiancé à une fille et c'est à peine s'il s'est intéressé à ce qui s'est passé en cours d'astronomie l'autre fois. J'y crois pas une minute à leur histoire de recrutement et bizarrement, juste après, Yacinthe, Dakota, EJ et Dawn, quatre filles qui ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça il y a un mois, sont des copines de toujours!  
- Le problèmes de Yacinthe ont dû les rapprocher, sans oublier le Quidditch aussi...  
- Non, Dorian, je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose! Je l'ai vu dans le regard de ta soeur quand elle est venue chercher EJ et Dakota. Je suis persuadée qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose de grave! Bayron était là lui aussi, et il connaît sûrement mieux sa mère que moi... Mais non, à part sa Meredith, plus rien ne compte...  
- Bayron a le droit d'être heureux Aly... Il n'a pas eu une vie franchement rose depuis sa naissance je te rappelle...  
- Ca lui donne pas le droit d'être aveugle à la peine et la détresse des autres et d'une autre en particulier!  
- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on dérive là, Aly.  
- Non, ça fait parti d'un tout Dorian, d'un tout qui s'appelle ta famille!  
- Tu n'aimes pas ma famille? Demanda Dorian perplexe.  
- Si, bien sûr que si, ils sont tous très gentil mais...  
- Mais quoi? Demanda t-il en la voyant hésitante. Aly, où veux-tu en venir?  
- Dorian, tu... enfin je... balbutia t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Comment te vois-tu dans quelques années?  
- Pardon? S'exclama Dorian, surprit de la question.  
- C'est pourtant simple, comment te vois-tu dans quelques années?  
- Mais j'en sais rien Aly! Si y en a une qui suit des cours de ce style là c'est bien toi! Je ne connais pas mon avenir... Tu as vraiment de drôles de questions!  
- Tu n'as pas des envies particulières ou des certitudes sur ce que tu veux faire ou avoir? Demanda t-elle à nouveau en essayant de ne pas pleurer.  
- La seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est mon envie de faire du Quidditch professionnel mais après... Non, pour le moment je... commença à dire Dorian avant d'enfin comprendre où voulait en venir sa petite amie. Bien sûr... Je vraiment bête... soupira t-il. Aly... A la différence d'EJ, je n'exclue pas une vie familiale pour ma carrière. Je n'ai pas eu la même expérience qu'elle à ce niveau là et j'adore les enfants. C'est certain que pour le moment, on est jeunes et qu'on a le temps d'y penser mais si un jour la question d'enfants se posait, ça serait avec toi que j'en discuterais... sourit-il tendrement.  
- Tu crois que notre couple va pouvoir durer et supporter le succès de ta carrière? Demanda t-elle avec autant de crainte que d'émotion. Avec toute les filles qui vendrait leur âme pour une seule nuit avec toi... J'ai parfois peur que tu...  
- Aly, je ne suis ni Bayron, ni EJ. Tu as raison quand tu dis que j'ai changé. J'étais sûrement plus impulsif avant, mais après l'année que je viens d'avoir, je pense avoir grandi et je peux t'assurer que je prends notre relation vraiment très au sérieux. On a eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver toi et moi alors je ne vais pas tout gâcher pour une nuit avec une fille quelconque... Et toi Aly, tu veux des enfants? Demanda t-il en se disant que finalement, il ne le savait pas et que le passé d'Aly pouvait tout aussi bien poser le même problème qu'à sa cousine.  
- J'avoue n'y avoir réfléchi que depuis ... Enfin, j'en sais rien Dorian. Je pense que oui mais c'est encore trop tôt pour que j'envisage ça sérieusement. Je ne suis pas prête...  
- On n'a que 17 ans aussi... On a tout notre temps de l'envisager Aly...  
- Dorian... soupira t-elle J'ai un peu grossi les choses tout à l'heure, c'est pas que je n'aime pas l'homme que tu deviens mais j'ai simplement peur de ne pas avancer au même rythme que toi...  
- Aly, toi et moi, on va fêter nos un an cet été, et l'année prochaine, on finira nos études. Je n'aurais plus à me rendre à des entraînements hebdomadaires donc on va pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. A la fin de l'année, on fera le point sur nous et nos souhaits pour notre vie d'adulte. On trouvera des compromis si besoin et c'est ensemble qu'on entrera dans la vie active. D'accord?  
- Oui, ça me va...  
- Bon, allez viens... Je suis pas sûr que Bayron puisse me raconter le match en détails avec Meredith sur ses genoux.  
- Seulement si tu m'embrasses d'abord! Exigea la jeune fille avec un petit air malicieux.  
- A vos ordres miss MacGregor et peut-être un jour madame Potter, qui sait... souffla t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de l'embrasser et de repartir vers le stade.  
- Un jour... peut-être... soupira Aly en s'imaginant parfaitement lui dire le si simple "oui" en un jour très spécial.

Poufsouffle sauva l'honneur des rouges et or en résistant contre les Serpentard. L'écart des points entre les deux équipes permettait une sixième victoire consécutive à l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'ambiance dans les gradins était très survoltée et même si les Poufsouffles finissaient encore bons derniers, ils étaient satisfaits d'avoir empêché les Serpentards d'obtenir la seconde place. En redescendant de la tribune, les quatre filles passèrent devant les autres héritiers et les échanges de regards en dirent très long. Le premier contact fut EJ et Roy, bien évidemment. EJ baissa très vite les yeux pour ne pas craquer alors que Roy hurlait intérieurement de lui saisir le bras et la ramener à lui. Dakota le remarqua et fit un léger sourire compatissant à l'ex petit ami d'EJ. Elle reçu un fébrile mouvement de la tête qu'elle interpréta comme un merci et dévia son regard sur Bayron. Mais la présence de Meredith qui les observait avec beaucoup de craintes en les sondant l'un après l'autre mit la Serdaigle mal à l'aise. Tous se quittèrent donc sans se dire un mot.

Les beaux jours de la fin mai permettaient pas mal de sorties dans le parc et le groupe d'EJ s'était renforcé de quelques garçons, quelques cousins pour être plus précis. Joshua, le frère de Yacinthe placé à Gryffondor s'était disputé avec Grace avec qui, il passait le plus clair de son temps habituellement, et la fille de ses pensée l'avait envoyé balader. Les deux autres frères de Yacinthe avait passé leurs nerfs sur Adams qui termina à l'infirmerie et agissaient comme deux gardes du corps très protecteurs avec leur soeur aînée. Le mouvement fédérateur avait également amené Teddy, qui fournissait quelques nouveautés offertes par son père et Samuel qui en quitta du coup ses tous nouveaux amis de Serpentard. Teddy avait l'avantage de bien connaître les deux autres via sa place dans l'équipe et s'entendait particulièrement avec Dawn qui en avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Lewis en avait fini par renoncer à la reconquérir face à une ignorance aussi parfaite qu'involontaire.

L'entente familiale laissait perplexe le reste des héritiers qui pour le coup se sentaient mis de côté. Les jumelles commençaient à en avoir marre que les autres les regardent avec autant d'envie et Hannah fut la première à dire tout haut ce que beaucoup voulaient tout bas.

- Oh mais vous n'avez qu'à les rejoindre s'ils vous manquent tant! Hurla t-elle en se levant pour aller vers les autres.  
- Attends moi Hannah! S'écria Emma qui courut pour aller s'asseoir entre Teddy et Dawn avant de leur sortir en souriant un "Je vous dérange peut-être?".  
- Elles ont raison, affirma Bayron.  
- J'en suis pas si sûr que toi parce qu'en même temps, ce sont tes cousines Bayron, et il est de notoriété publique qu'elles débitent plus de conneries que tes autres cousins! Pesta Meredith en regardant Callum et Alfie.  
- Allons-y, murmura Roy en aidant Grace à se lever à son tour.  
- Ca va aller avec ma soeur? Lui demanda t-elle.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu entre elle et moi. Et puis, c'est pour le bien de tous... Pour un mois, je peux bien prendre sur moi, tu crois pas jolie Grace?  
- Cherche pas à me draguer Don Juan, tu n'es pas mon type, plaisanta t-elle en lui touchant la joue avec un de ses doigts.  
- Quel dommage... ironisa Roy en lui faisant un baise main. Je ne résiste pas aux filles Weasley moi...  
- Essaye avec les jumelles alors, je suis persuadée qu'elles seront sensibles à ta demande, rigola t-elle.  
- Hum... trop facile... rétorqua Roy avant de provoquer un fou rire à son ex belle soeur.

Lorsque les autres les virent arriver, un sondage du regard fut spontanément organisé. Voir Roy et Grace rire aux éclats avait fait mal à EJ et elle ne souhaitait pas plus que cela les voir, finalement. Mais il était temps que les choses reviennent plus ou moins à la normale et laisser les différents orgueils de côté pour le bien général.

- On peut venir avec vous? Demanda Bayron qui tenait fermement la main de Meredith plus encline à s'en aller avec le reste de son corps dans une direction opposée.  
- Si vous voulez, répondit Dawn, en parfaite porte parole du nouveau groupe.  
- Merci, répondit Dorian avant d'aider Aly à s'asseoir.  
- Alors, qu'est ce qui vous faisait tellement rire? Demanda sèchement Joshua en direction de Grace et Roy.  
- Oh mais rien qui te concerne Weasley! Pesta la soeur d'EJ.  
- Je disais à ton amie et non moins cousine à quel point elle pouvait être gentille et séduisante... Mais j'ai pas de chance avec les filles de cette famille, rigola Roy avant de s'apercevoir de sa maladresse. Enfin...  
- Je lui ai dit que les jumelles le mangeraient tout cru mais ça le met pas plus que ça en appétit, rattrapa Grace en provoquant ainsi ses deux autres soeurs.  
- Je suis étonnée qu'elles n'aient pas encore essayer, intervint EJ ce qui surprit tout le monde. Bah quoi... grogna t-elle.  
- On n'aime pas prendre ce que jettent les autres, pesta Hannah.  
- Techniquement, c'est lui qui m'a "jeter", précisa EJ, en mettant une bonne fois pour toute un froid.  
- Comment mettre de l'ambiance... ironisa Meredith avant de recevoir un regard moralisateur de son blond de copain.  
- EJ a raison, Hannah, c'est moi qui ait pris cette décision et je l'assume pleinement. Et puis de toute manière, je vous considère comme mes petites soeurs depuis le temps, et ça ne changera plus maintenant...  
- Oh quelle dommage, s'indigna faussement Grace...  
- Fais gaffe, si je devais changer d'avis, tu serais la première sur ma liste Grace... surenchérit Roy alors que Joshua était sur le point de s'énerver à son tour.  
- Ouh la... j'ai peur Garner! Rigola t-elle... Mais, je préfère les plus maigrichons tout mignons moi... chacun ses goûts! Sourit-elle malicieusement.  
- Mon coeur en prend un coup... mima Roy en faignant de tomber au sol, mort. Ah c'est là où être célibataire a ses défauts... Aucun ange pour nous réveiller, soupira t-il avant que EJ se lève et ne vienne vers lui.  
- Et une ancienne petite amie ça te va? Demanda t-elle en lui tendant sa main.  
- Parfait... murmura t-il en la prenant pour se relever alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle en imaginant y voir une réconciliation en direct.  
- Un jour tu m'as dit qu'on ne pourrait jamais être ami... Se pourrait-il que tu changes d'avis au moins pour ça? Demanda EJ.  
- Ca se pourrait effectivement... sourit-il en resserrant la main qu'il avait encore dans la sienne.

Mais l'espoir des autres s'envola quelques secondes plus tard. EJ s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place et bien que l'entente entre les deux amants restait timide, elle se stabilisait et tous y trouvèrent leur compte. C'est donc dans une ambiance familiale et amicale très détendue que le mois de mai se termina.

Seulement, dans une vieille maison longeant la côte anglaise, un homme trapu essayait de se frayer un passage parmi les nombreuses personnes présentes dans les différentes pièces de la bâtisse. Une fois qu'il arriva à sa destination, qui était le grand salon, il s'agenouilla en face d'un fauteuil recueillant en son sein une personne visiblement importante.

- Que veux-tu? S'impatienta l'homme.  
- Nous sommes prêts maître... Nous sommes prêts!  
- Parfait... murmura le maître avant d'arborer le plus victorieux des sourires...


	41. L'ombre de sa vie Partie 1

**Annonce :**  
Voilà un chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup de concentration et de travail pour bien enchaîner les évènements. Il va y avoir sûrement 2 autres parties qui vont suivre. Ces chaps vont être long de par leur difficulté d'écriture. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre : L'ombre de sa vie - Partie 1** écrit le 06/05/2006  
La nuit du dix au onze juin, de nombreux nuages masquaient la pleine lune, seule lumière éclairant l'extérieur du château. Il ne devait pas être plus de une heure du matin et au lieu d'entendre les animaux nocturnes habituels vaquer à leurs occupations nourrissantes, un silence tétanisant s'empara du parc de Poudlard. L'eau du lac ne faisait que de minuscules reflux, pourtant chaque avancée sur le rivage perturbait une Serdaigle endormie dans son dortoir. Transpirante de toute part, sa tête oscillait très rapidement comme pouvait le faire la surface du lac noir. Pourtant habituée à ce genre de manifestation, chacun de ses cauchemars devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter et celui-ci tout particulièrement.

Elle était comme prisonnière de sa propre inconscience alors que son esprit lui hurlait de se réveiller et de les prévenir de son intrusion. Elle avait peur et la fatigue l'emportait chaque seconde davantage vers un épuisement total. Elle résistait encore et encore en essayant d'appliquer tous les conseils que lui avait prodigués sa belle-mère lors de cours particuliers, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il l'avait déjà repérée et maintenant, il jouait avec son esprit tel un bourreau avec sa victime. Il fouillait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et se délectait de lui noircir tous ses rêves les plus inavoués. Il trouva toutefois très intéressant de voir le lien qu'elle pouvait avoir avec une personne qui était d'une certaine manière liée à lui. Il prit donc le plus infime des plaisirs à lui révéler avec détails ce qu'il pensait faire de lui. Seulement, à nouveau, il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'amour et, puisant dans ses ultimes forces, Dakota ouvrit les yeux.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits mais très vite, elle sauta de son lit, à en glisser légèrement, et courut sans demi-mesure jusqu'à la chambre de la préfète en chef. Dakota frappa frénétiquement la porte si bien que tous les tableaux des couloirs s'en plaignirent avec peu de politesse. Lorsque le tableau qui servait de porte à leur quartier privé s'ouvrit enfin, la Serdaigle attendit qu'on lui propose d'entrer pour le faire. Yacinthe était à peine réveillée et s'apprêtait à pester quand Dakota se dépêcha de parler la première. Elle lui expliqua très vivement, pour ne pas dire de manière hystérique, qu'elle avait fait un rêve et que Poudlard était en grand danger mais surtout que Voldemort projetait de l'attaquer. Yacinthe la pria de se calmer mais cela semblait impossible pour la jeune fille. Puis, telle une révélation, Dakota se rappela de la prophétie comme si quelqu'un la lui récitait à cet instant même au creux de l'oreille. Les mots s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête et un frisson glacial parcourut son corps de part et d'autre. Elle releva la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux de Yacinthe et d'une manière livide, dénuée d'espoir, elle lui confia sa certitude.

- C'est trop tard ... Il est déjà là... murmura t-elle avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement devant elle.

L'aînée des enfants du Phénix ne savait pas réellement quoi faire et fut soulagée de voir son homologue sortir de sa chambre. Emile lui conseilla de l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie et Yacinthe soupira en guise de réponse. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle, l'infirmerie n'était pas vraiment l'endroit qu'elle préférait mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa nouvelle amie dans cet état là. Elle prononça un sort de lévitation sur Dakota et ferma le tableau après son passage. A peine réveillée et encore en train de penser aux différents songes qui avaient bercés sa nuit, Yacinthe ne fit pas attention aux légers bruits de mouvement qui avaient pris la direction de ses quartiers, sans se croiser. N'ayant pas l'esprit vif, Yacinthe se trompa de couloir et emprunta un chemin peu conventionnel. C'est donc uniquement lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du couloir en face de la grande porte de l'infirmerie qu'elle comprit dans l'horreur toute l'importance du rêve de son amie. Elle eut alors le réflexe de reculer discrètement et de se cacher dans un autre couloir désert avec le corps de Dakota, toujours endormie. Sans aucune douceur, Yacinthe stoppa le sortilège, ce qui fit tomber Dakota au sol très brutalement, et elle secoua son amie très violement afin de la réveiller le plus vite possible. Vu que les gestes n'avaient pas l'air d'être efficaces, Yacinthe s'essaya aux sorts et au bout de cinq bonnes minutes Dakota se réveilla.

- C'est bon, je te crois maintenant, murmura Yacinthe. Je viens de voir passer deux personnes en cape noire, baguette fumante à la main sortir de l'infirmerie. Il faut prévenir les autres!  
- Le huitième... murmura Dakota.  
- Quoi le huitième?  
- Il faut monter au huitième étage... les tableaux...  
- Mais il faut passer par les escaliers magiques, et si j'en crois à ce que tu m'as dis, Voldemort n'a pas du venir tout seul. Les escaliers sont un points majeursz du château et il doit y avoir déjà quelqu'un qui les surveille.  
- Rowena... La tour...  
- Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas encore montés dans les dortoirs?  
- Il faut essayer... murmura Dakota avec beaucoup de difficulté.  
- Très bien, soupira Yacinthe. Allons jouer les héroïnes...

La dernière remarque de Yacinthe fit légèrement sourire Dakota qui y voyait une protestation faussée de celle qui se montrait alors pas si égoïste que ça. Et bien que risqués finalement, les deux Serdaigles utilisèrent les passages secrets qui leurs avaient été révélés dans leur fonction de préfètes. Elles se dépêchèrent de monter à la tour des Serdaigles et leur soulagement fut total lorsqu'elles virent les locaux encore en état. Leur premier reflexe fut de se séparer. Dakota commença à monter les escaliers, ce qui lui demanda beaucoup d'effort, et Yacinthe partit réveiller tous les Serdaigles endormis. Lorsque Dakota arriva tout en haut de la tour, tous les autres élèves alertés et surtout apeurés se trouvèrent juste derrière elle. Le mot refuge prit alors tout son sens lorsqu'elle ouvrit le passage menant au bureau de Rowena Serdaigle. Les élèves y entrèrent très rapidement et les deux préfètes, sur le bon conseil du tableau de Rowena, prononcèrent un sort de camouflage sur l'entrée. Alors que Yacinthe comptabilisait ses protégés, Dakota alerta le tableau sur la situation afin qu'elle prévienne le reste du château. Seulement, le seul contact qu'elle pouvait avoir était le tableau de Godric Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre dans la tour opposée à la sienne. Dakota savait pertinemment qui occupait cette chambre et lui demanda de faire très vite. Cependant, il restait deux maisons en danger, et bien que celle de Serpentard semblait ne pas trop les inquiéter, celle de Poufsouffle avec une bonne majorité d'enfants de naissance moldu était déjà beaucoup plus préoccupante selon elle. Il fut alors clair dans l'esprit des deux jeunes filles qu'il fallait qu'elles redescendent pour finir d'alerter ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore. Yacinthe ordonna à l'autre préfet de sa maison de rester avec les autres élèves et de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Malgré quelques protestations, il céda finalement et regarda les deux jeunes filles sortir de la salle secrète.

Le feu crépitait paisiblement dans la chambre des héritiers lors qu'EJ, qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil fut surprise d'entendre des bruits derrières elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour trouver d'où venait ce qu'elle comprit comme un cri étouffé, elle vit le tableau de Godric Gryffondor comme tétanisé et une Rowena Serdaigle en pleurs. Elle s'approcha d'eux dans l'urgence, non sans se cogner le pied sur un des canapés, en finissant ainsi sa course en sautillant. Le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor montra alors tout le courage qui faisait sa réputation en révélant calmement ce qu'il se passait à sa petite protégée. EJ en resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de regarder tous les endormis de sa chambre et de se demander la meilleure manière de les réveiller. Puis, l'instinct familial prit le dessus en pensant à ses soeurs et cousins qui dormaient juste en dessous d'elle, suivi très rapidement par une inquiétude générale pour tous les résidents de sa maison puis Poudlard en entier.

- Bon, ok... restons calme... réfléchissons vite et bien... allez debout tout le monde, ordonna EJ de manière trop normal pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde patience et ne hurle. DEBOUT! ON EST ATTAQUE! DEBOUT JE VOUS DIS!  
- EJ, la ferme! Pesta Bayron qui reprit son oreiller pour le mettre sur son visage.  
- Jaye, tu vas sécuriser le tableau en bas pour nous laisser le temps de préparer l'évacuation. Aly, tu vas avec lui, et tu sors ton côté des mauvais jours au cas où ils passeraient avant qu'on ait fini...  
- EJ! Va dormir au lieu de nous sortir des conneries aussi grosses que ton ego! Demain, on a notre devoir sur table, je te rappelle, et on aimerait bien dormir! Grogna Bayron qui lança cette fois-ci l'oreiller en direction de sa cousine.  
- Je ne plaisante pas Bayron, maintenant levez-vous s'ils vous plait. Roy, allez aide-moi. Tu me connais assez pour voir que je ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses, lui murmura t-elle en allant dans sa direction.  
- Roy, tu veux pas lui en rouler une qu'on ait la paix? Protesta à son tour Dorian.  
- Premièrement, je te rappelle que je ne sors plus avec ta cousine, alors va lui en rouler une toi-même, et deuxièmement, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle est sérieuse... EJ, qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Le château est attaqué par Voldemort. Les Serdaigles sont en sécurité dans le bureau de Rowena mais il nous faut prévenir les notres, répondit-elle avant de regarder Bayron avec un visage très inquiet. Rowena a aussi dit que Yacinthe et Dakota sont ressorties pour aller prévenir les Poufsouffles...  
- Ok, maintenant, je te crois, répondit Bayron subitement parfaitement réveillé.

En quelques minutes, tous les héritiers eurent leurs baguettes en main et chacun alla faire ce qu'EJ leur dicta, en parfaite meneuse, chose dont elle avait maintenant l'habitude en tant que capitaine. Bayron fut chargé de sécuriser le passage du huitième étage pendant que sa cousine s'occupait de l'ancienne chambre des préfets de Gryffondor, occupés par sa famille. Elle prit cependant un petit plaisir à réveiller ses deux soeurs jumelles avec un peu moins de tact que pour le reste des locataires de cette chambre. Les septième année furent les premiers prévenus ensuite. Bayron et Aly, en qualité de préfets, leur demanda d'aller rassembler les autres alors qu'il s'occuperait des troisième et quatrième années. Le premier convoi fut donc effectué vers le bureau de Godric sous la bonne garde de Bayron, EJ et Dawn. Il restait les première et deuxième années logés en haut de l'autre tour allouée à cette maison et Dorian se pressa de s'y rendre avec Jaye et Roy quand Aly leur cria que la grosse dame entendait des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. C'est alors que tout ce passa très vite. Dorian ouvrit la porte du dernier dortoir. Les autres enfants tremblaient de peur, crispés avec leur baguette à la main, dans le couloir en attendant qu'il revienne avec les derniers petits sorciers. Lorsqu'ils descendirent à la salle commune pour emprunter l'autre escalier, Dorian vit une Aly métamorphosée, prête à bondir sur un tableau de plus en plus laminé par différents sorts provenant de l'extérieur. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers eux et le Gryffondor comprit qu'il fallait accélérer le pas. Il pressa alors les jeunes élèves à monter rapidement les dernières marches qui menaient à leur chambre et à emprunter le tableau. Dorian retourna alors voir Aly et c'est baguette à la main qu'il descendit à nouveau les escaliers. Juste avant qu'il n'arrive dans la salle commune, il entendit des bruits avant de voir une panthère le dépasser très rapidement. Il se transforma alors très vite en chien pour s'enfuir tout aussi rapidement. D'un coup de patte, il claqua la porte de sa chambre, traversa le tableau que Bayron rendit à nouveau opaque juste après son passage. Tous se réunirent alors dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Lancer un sort d'appel à une assistance depuis la cour extérieure signalerait leur présence aux aurors mais aussi aux mangemorts. Les tableaux de la salle semblaient tous vidés de leurs occupants et aucune cheminée ne trônait dans un recoin. Bayron, Dorian et Roy décidèrent alors de sortir pour chercher de l'aide et EJ insista pour venir avec eux. Dorian exigea toutefois qu'Aly et Jaye restent avec les septième année pour protéger les plus jeunes mais Jaye ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Il argumenta sur le fait que Gaby avait une cheminée directement reliée à celle du directeur mais quelques uns des héritiers ne furent pas dupes sur la véritable raison de son empressement à s'y rendre. Ce ne fut pas non plus une surprise lorsqu'il obtient le soutient de Bayron. Meredith avait sa chambre privée dans le même couloir que Gabrielle et le petit ami de la première semblait également très impatient de s'assurer de sa sécurité. C'est finalement tous ensemble qu'ils sortirent de ce qui n'était plus un secret pour leur maison.

La carte de Sirius à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre, Dorian prit la direction des choses et c'est très prudemment qu'ils descendirent jusqu'à l'étage où résidaient les deux jeunes femmes. Alors que Bayron continuait sa route vers une autre porte, Jaye ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte ni même de la fermer et, Dawn, la seule qui n'était pas encore au courant pour lui et Gabrielle, en resta yeux et bouche grands ouverts lorsqu'il réveilla son professeur avec beaucoup de familiarité.

Dès que Gabrielle fut mise au courant, elle lança un sort de patronus en forme d'hirondelle pour prévenir les aurors en charge de leur sécurité présents au château puis jeta un autre sur sa cheminée afin de lancer l'alerte pour tout le professorat mais également son directeur. Bien que les cendres donnaient un visage assez rouge à l'élu de la première prophétie lié à Voldemort, Dorian aurait juré qu'il était devenu aussi blanc que sa mèche de cheveux. Son fils lui expliqua en détails ce qui avait été fait jusque là pour sauver les élèves et Harry les remercia pour les initiatives prises jusque là avant de leur demander de rester à l'abri. Dorian, rejoint par un Bayron tenant fermement la main de sa petite amie, protesta en signalant au directeur qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et qu'il était mal placé pour prôner la prudence vu ce qu'il en avait fait durant sa jeunesse. Harry eut beau dire que lui n'avait pas de famille et surtout rien à perdre contrairement à eux, EJ se fit un plaisir de rappeler à son oncle qu'il n'avait pas été tout seul à se battre et qu'il aurait très pu perdre les deux personnes qui lui faisaient une confiance aveugle. Bayron surenchérit que sa mère était enceinte de lui quand elle chassait les mangemorts avec lui. Alors, Harry avait beau essayer de les convaincre, il reconnaissait parfaitement en Dorian, Bayron et EJ, le caractère butté provenant d'une certaine famille qu'il connaissait maintenant assez bien maintenant. Harry capitula donc face à ce mur de volonté et leur demanda donc d'éviter l'affrontement. Il allait alerter l'ordre du phénix et les aurors en faction dans la région et en attendant, il voulait qu'ils respectent la promesse qu'il avait eu d'eux. Bayron pesta en argumentant que Yacinthe et Dakota étaient parties prévenir les Poufsouffles mais tout ce que le directeur leur autorisa fut d'aller chercher les deux autres préfètes et de rejoindre un endroit sûr.

- Vous m'avez fait une promesse, rétorqua Harry en regardant Dorian droit dans les yeux. Donc, Yacinthe et Dakota sous la bonne garde de Gabrielle et après, vous retournez en lieu sûr.  
- Mais... Protesta à nouveau Dorian.  
- Quand nous nous sommes affrontés à eux, nous étions un nombre conséquent. Pour les combattre à neuf contre je ne sais combien de mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance, vous ne faites tout simplement pas le poids. Par contre, nous ne serons pas de trop pour les repousser hors de nos murs avant de les envoyer de manière définitive à Azkaban.  
- Il a raison, intervint Gabrielle. On trouve ma nièce et ta fiancée et après, on attend les renforts.  
- On ne sera pas long, rassura Harry, dix minutes tout au plus, le temps de prévenir l'ordre. Faites tous attention à vous, ils n'ont pas pour politique de faire des blessés, soupira Harry. Bayron, Meredith, vous tout particulièrement, vous restez en retrait.  
- Je ne suis pas du genre à me cacher Grand'Pa... Pesta t-il.  
- Je sais, mais il est hors de question que ma fille enterre son fils de 17 ans! Suis-je bien clair?  
- Parfaitement, répondit Bayron avec beaucoup de difficulté.  
- Bien et n'oubliez pas votre promesse, termina Harry avant de rompre la communication via la cheminée.

Bayron fut tout de suite très énervé. Etre un animal en cage ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela et Dorian le comprit parfaitement. Ils se mirent donc tous très rapidement en route pour retrouver les deux Serdaigles. Les trois premiers couloirs furent traversés sans problème mais celui qui menait vers les Poufsouffles était déjà engagé par huit ombres avançant avec une démarche très sûre. Les neuf coeurs se mirent alors à s'accélérer mais deux d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Yacinthe et Dakota se faire surprendre en sortant d'un autre couloir juste devant eux. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, le mangemorts de tête pointa sa baguette vers elles et testa les sorts de protections des jeunes filles. Bayron et Gabrielle, vite rejoints par les autres coururent à leur rescousse. Huit mangemorts contre onze sorciers plus ou moins doués avait un petit quelques chose de déséquilibré et en désespoir de cause, les coups des ombres furent plus vicieux, jusqu'à en utiliser les sorts impardonnables. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que deux mangemorts prêts à battre retraite, les héritiers et Gabrielle se félicitèrent de n'avoir eu aucun blessé grave lors de l'affrontement. Ils les entourèrent de lianes et les désarmèrent avant de les enfermer dans une petite salle d'étude. La question des Poufsouffles et des secours fut alors abordée. Personne ne vit alors le visage de Dakota se décomposer à l'arrivée d'une ombre bien particulière. Tétanisée, elle fut totalement incapable de bouger ses lèvres ou même un petit doigt. Une force invisible semblait vouloir l'attirer vers elle. Dakota voulait hurler, les prévenir de la menace mais les autres préparaient déjà un plan de résistance contre les recommandations du directeur. Yacinthe semblait avoir eu sa dose en émotions. Elle décida donc de rejoindre sa soeur de maison, qui était bizarrement en retrait, pour lui faire part de son indignation devant tant d'idées suicidaires. Mais le stoïcisme de son amie l'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle tourna très lentement sa tête pour la diriger dans la direction du regard de Dakota. L'air qu'elle venait d'inspirer se bloqua sur le coup au niveau de sa poitrine et une énorme sueur froide parcourut tout son corps. Elle vit alors une baguette se lever de manière très menaçante, pointée sur celle qui avait été finalement son unique amie véritable. Yacinthe Weasley, fille de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour, exprima alors tout le courage légendaire de ses parents et courut de toutes ses forces vers une Dakota Wilson toujours immobile. Lorsqu'une lumière verte les éclaira derrière eux, Bayron, EJ, Gabrielle et les autres héritiers, virent alors avec stupeur, deux corps inanimés allongés sols. Au même moment, de nombreux pas résonnaient à travers le couloir et Dorian fut soulagé d'y voir entre autres, le nom de son père sur sa carte.

- Enfin... siffla une voix peu naturelle. Celui-là, il est à moi... .

A suivre...


	42. L'ombre de sa vie Partie 2

**Pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance:**

_Yacinthe Weasley, fille de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour, exprima alors tout le courage légendaire de ses parents et courut de toutes ses forces vers une Dakota Wilson toujours immobile. Lorsqu'une lumière verte les éclaira derrière eux, Bayron, EJ, Gabrielle et les autres héritiers, virent alors avec stupeur, deux corps inanimés allongés sols. Au même moment, de nombreux pas résonnaient à travers le couloir et Dorian fut soulagé d'y voir entre autres, le nom de son père sur sa carte._

_- Enfin... siffla une voix peu naturelle. Celui-là, il est à moi... ._

**227. L'ombre de sa vie - Partie 2 **

Il y a des moments où tout ce qu'on vit se passe à une vitesse folle tout en se déroulant au ralenti à nos yeux. A cet instant précis, tout était noir dans sa tête et une seule image restait immobile dans son esprit. Les mots, les gestes, les sorts et les différents duels qui pouvaient sévir juste devant elle, rien, non rien, ne pouvait détourner EJ de sa vision d'horreur. Pétrifiée par la douleur, elle manqua par deux fois de se prendre un sort impardonnable lancé par un mangemort du nom de Nott. Au fur et à mesure que les choses se gâtaient, la lionne de Gryffondor, celle qui paraissait si forte à qui voulait le voir, se mettait en danger et ce fut Roy qui tenta de la ramener à la réalité. Il commença par la mettre à l'abri au détour d'un couloir et essaya de franchir la barrière qu'elle s'était mise. Les yeux grands ouverts, dénués de mouvement, elle était totalement choquée et rien ne semblait vouloir la faire réagir. Roy la prit alors dans ses bras et lui murmura sa peur de la perdre et qu'elle méritait de vivre en leur mémoire. Les deux anciens amants furent rejoints par Bayron et une Meredith aussi terrorisée que blessée. Le Gryffondor ordonna à la Serpentard de rester cachée là. Puis, il se tourna vers EJ et remarqua l'état de sa cousine. Se refusant d'admettre la vérité, concernant les deux blondes tombées sous leurs yeux jusque là, Bayron sentit un poids s'installer sur son coeur et prit en pleine figure ses propres sentiments. Seulement, perdre tout espoir et désespérer n'était pas la solution. Il estimait qu'ils auraient tout le temps de leur dire adieu une fois le combat fini. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et après que Roy se soit reculé, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je t'en prie EJ. On a besoin de toi... Nous aurons tout le loisir de les pleurer quand on aura sauvé tous les autres... murmura Bayron. Il est hors de question qu'une autre personne les rejoignent, alors par pitié EJ, reviens avec nous et bats toi... pour elles...

EJ ferma alors les paupières, versa deux larmes et les ouvrit à nouveau, avec un regard neuf et vengeur. Elle savait que Roy et son cousin avaient raison, mais c'était dur pour elle d'occulter sa peine face à la perte de sa meilleure amie et de la cousine qu'elle venait de retrouver. Alors la vengeance était la seule solution à son problème. Cela, elle en était capable et pas qu'un peu. Quitte à aller les rejoindre, elle en prendrait plusieurs avec elle et sûrement pas sans se battre. Roy, qui la connaissait assez pour savoir que les mangemorts allaient essuyer sa fureur, l'observait en se disant que ce genre de réaction la rendait encore plus séduisante à ses yeux. Seulement, ce n'était ni le lieu et encore moins le moment de penser à l'amour quand la haine et la mort rodaient à moins d'un mètre.

Bayron, EJ et Roy retournèrent donc au combat, laissant une Meredith tremblante recroquevillé sur elle-même comme frappée de folie. Au delà du fait d'avoir été frappée par trois endoloris de l'experte du genre, ce qui l'avait le plus torturée était de voir son père la regarder avec un visage de faucheuse. Elle voyait sa propre mort dans ses yeux et malgré elle, tous les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait pu subir dans la tombe de Merlin remontèrent à la surface. Elle était terrorisée dans le sens le plus effrayant du terme et l'expression mourir de peur aurait très bien pu s'appliquer à elle si Bayron ne l'avait pas sauvée, une fois de plus. Elle n'était alors plus maîtresse de ses actes et de ses pensées et il lui était totalement impossible de se préoccuper des autres dans son état. Bayron avait donc préféré l'écarter du combat pour sa sécurité et pour se rassurer. Il pourrait ainsi se concentrer sur le combat et sa propre survie au lieu de vérifier toutes les cinq secondes si Meredith n'était pas en danger.

Il fallait faire des choix rapides et efficaces et c'est dans ces moments qu'il était possible de voir qui était le protecteur, le héros et qui était le protégé, la victime. Et c'est devant la surprise de certains que Dawn montra à quel point elle avait la trempe d'une héroïne.

Avec Aly, Dawn essayait d'empêcher les deux mangemorts de partir faire ce que leur chef avait ordonné. Tous les autres étaient occupés avec la quinzaine de mangemorts qu'avait comptabilisé Dorian avec sa carte juste avant qu'ils se séparent en deux groupes sans le vouloir. Des huit qu'ils avaient combattus juste avant, cinq avaient repris du poil de la bête et ils étaient maintenant vingt subalternes aux ordres de l'ombre menaçante qui semblait vouloir se concentrer sur trois personnes en particulier. Aly fut ensuite touchée à deux reprises à la jambe et à l'épaule et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Les forces commençaient à lui manquer et elle fut tout à fait consciente qu'une fois qu'elle serait à terre, Dawn ne pourrait pas faire face à deux mangemorts toute seule, tout comme elle en serait incapable elle-même. Le problème résidait sur le "et après" et la réponse était claire pour elle. Si les deux mangemorts arrivaient à s'enfuir à deux couloirs de l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles endormis, il y aurait un véritable massacre. De toute façon, elles ne pourraient pas faire le poids très longtemps vu son état. Elle prit alors la décision qu'elle jugea la plus sage sur le coup.

- Dawn, il faut que tu ailles les prévenir! Lui suggéra Aly entre deux expelliarmus ratés.  
- Tu ne pourras pas faire face toute seule Aly! Argumenta t-elle.  
- Je sais, mais je ne pourrais plus tenir à ce rythme. Je vais essayer de faire diversion et j'espère que ça te donnera le temps d'arriver avant eux!  
- Mais Aly, et toi? Demanda Dawn tout en lançant un stupéfix.  
- T'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien, mentit la jeune fille. C'est la seule solution de toute manière. Là, tu pourras avoir l'aide des septièmes et sixièmes années et nous ramener des renforts!  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Dawn en évitant de justesse un petrificus totalus. Le directeur nous a demandé de ne pas jouer aux héros et d'uniquement se défendre comme on peut... répondit la Gryffondor presque déçue. Et déjà qu'on a du mal à se défendre... reprit-elle pour elle-même.  
- A nous oui, mais pas à toi Dawn. Tu n'as rien promis au père de Dorian... Tu n'étais pas avec nous quand on l'a fait... S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour le faire c'est bien toi! Tout va dépendre de toi... Alors à trois, Dawn... suggéra Aly. Un, deux, trois! S'écria t-elle en se transformant en panthère en chasse ce qui effraya sur le coup les deux mangemorts.

Dawn n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle saisit l'occasion provoquée par son amie pour courir vers le dernier quartier qui vivait en parfaite quiétude.  
Ses entraînements de Quidditch lui servirent plus que jamais à ce moment-là. Quelques minutes à peine après qu'elle soit partie du champ de bataille, elle essuya des attaques qu'elle identifia, en se retournant, aux deux mangemorts, assez amochés par des griffures qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Elle arriva toutefois à les distancer du fait de sa jeunesse et une fois arrivée devant l'entrée, elle ne prit pas de gant pour expliquer sa présence au fantôme qui en gardait l'entrée à cet instant. Elle referma très vite la porte et la bloqua avec chaise, fauteuil, et autres objets assez lourds pour rendre difficile le passage des deux assaillants au cas où ils arriveraient à le franchir. Légèrement perdue par la non connaissance des lieux, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver son chemin vers un dortoir de septièmes années. Vu le bruit qu'elle faisait à la porte, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les pauvres endormis ne soient réveillés.

Le deux préfets ordonnèrent aux élèves d'années inférieures à la cinquième de rejoindre la serre comme l'avait suggérée Dawn et les plus âgés qui le voulaient ou pouvaient, se rassemblèrent pour former une petite résistance. Seulement, le courage n'était pas une de leurs vertus, et surtout apeurés par la gravité de la situation, seuls quelques sixièmes années et deux cinquièmes virent en plus des septièmes. Le renfort ne se composa alors que d'une vingtaine de personnes mais ce fut plus qu'assez pour mettre mal à l'aise les deux mangemorts qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Dawn en tête, ils ripostèrent facilement et les deux mangemorts tombèrent à terre, inconscients.

Un des préfets proposa d'aller chercher Emile Midwood, et vu la proximité des quartiers des préfets en chef, Dawn approuva tout de suite. Seulement, dès qu'il vit l'état du tableau qui en était la porte, tous eurent des sueurs qui se confirmèrent à la vision d'un corps sans vie allongé sur son lit, le bras pendant dans le vide. Dawn regarda alors Cecily Linley, sa petite amie depuis peu, courir à son chevet avec un fébrile espoir qui s'envola à la froideur de son corps. Le poignant chagrin qui secoua l'ex petite amie de Bayron toucha tout le monde présent dans la pièce. Dawn alla la chercher et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui rappeler, en prenant sur elle ses propres sentiments, l'urgence de la situation. Cecily ne semblait plus avoir la force et l'envie de se battre et seule sa peine avait l'air de compter à cet instant. Dawn lui révéla alors qu'elle venait de perdre aussi deux de ses meilleures amies en citant Dakota et Yacinthe et que la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était la vengeance et la volonté de voir les autres s'en sortir. Il était de leur devoir de protéger les plus jeunes et ils n'y arriveraient qu'en s'unissant tous.

Un préfet demanda alors si les Serpentards avaient été prévenus et Dawn leur répondit que non. Le deuxième suggéra de le faire quand même mais Dawn les rappela à l'ordre bataille une nouvelle fois. Elle avait malheureusement beau avoir de bons arguments, l'un des préfets prenait mal la contestation de son autorité et finit par proposer que le groupe se sépare en deux: un qui partirait à une mort certaine et l'autre qui irait chercher d'autres renforts chez les Serpentards pour mieux se défendre. Dawn protesta mais lorsqu'il demanda alors où se trouvait les sixièmes et septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Dawn hésita avant de lui répondre. Mais elle argumenta que si elle pouvait, elle préférait aller les chercher eux plutôt que les Serpentards. Elle leur rappela ensuite que le seul problème résidait dans le fait que le seul chemin pour se rendre dans les deux autres salles communes était celui où une bataille se déroulait en ce moment. Elle finit en rappelant que cette bataille avait fait déjà trois morts et qu'il y en aurait plus s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Mais sa seule erreur, sa seule seconde de doute, eut raison des moins téméraires des Poufsouffle. Ils ne furent plus que 9, Cecily comprise, à retourner combattre.

Même si jusque là, Dawn avait vu pas mal d'horreurs dont la mort en direct de trois amis, la vision de tous ses corps à terre souleva son coeur. Le nombre des mangemorts semblait avoir sensiblement augmenté alors que celui des membres de l'ordre se réduisaient à force subir les coups plus ou moins fatales. Le premier visage qu'elle reconnu fut celui d'Aly, allongée contre un mur comme s'il elle y avait été projetée violemment. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers celui de son professeur d'enchantements, toute autant dans un mauvais état puis sur d'autres personnes inconnues. Les autres héritiers résistaient apparemment assez bien et la vision d'une EJ déchaînée contre deux mangemorts lui redonna courage. Dawn sortit alors sa baguette et lança un regard fédérateur aux autres.

Pris par surprise, un mangemort n'eut qu'à peine le temps de se retourner avant d'essuyer l'assaut des renforts. Bien que le gros du combat se jouait plus loin avec Harry, Lily, Drago, Bayron, Dorian puis, Remus et Ron, les autres membres de l'ordre furent un peu soulagés de les voir arriver. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient d'un nombre inférieur et l'arrivée des Poufsouffles tout comme le retour de Dawn redonnait une chance à l'issue de cette bataille.

Sorts après sorts, ils purent rejoindre EJ, Roy et Jaye qui résistaient avec les huit autres membres de l'ordre et formèrent un cercle, dos à dos. Il y eut comme une légère trêve mêlée de menace dans les regards entre les deux camps, ce qui permit d'entendre une partie de la discussion qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

Le rire de Voldemort, toujours couvert de sa capuche, transperçait les carapaces des plus endurcis d'entre eux. EJ, qui pouvait parfaitement voir le reste de sa famille, dut prendre à nouveau sur elle lorsqu'elle vit son cousin subir un sort d'attraction et se retrouver à la merci de la plus grande menace que le monde sorcier avait pu connaître jusque là. Seulement, le nouvel assaut des mangemorts juste devant elle l'empêcha de voir ce que Voldemort avait réservé à Bayron ensuite. Roy fut tout de suite touché par un endoloris très puissant et EJ dut se battre deux fois plus afin de protéger son ancien petit ami d'un acharnement pouvant être mortel.

Lorsqu'elle en eut toutefois l'occasion, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers son père et son cousin mais une violente décharge la frappa à l'épaule avant qu'elle puisse vraiment distinguer quelque chose de précis. Chaque muscle, chaque articulation, chaque membre, pour ne pas dire chaque cellule de son corps, lui firent oublier tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer en l'obligeant à se concentrer sur la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait tellement mal que toutes secondes supplémentaires lui donnaient envie de mourir à celle d'après, et à bout de force, EJ quitta définitivement la bataille en s'écroulant au sol, sur le corps tout aussi meurtri qu'était celui de Roy.

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Au départ, les Poufsouffles ne devaient pas être prévenu et le massacre avait lieu dans leurs dortoirs. Si j'ai changé d'avis, ce n'est pas dans une humeur magnanime mais uniquement grâce à la motivation d'un de mes lecteurs, Spes pour ne pas le citer, qui m'a tiré vers le haut le personnage de Dawn Davinson. Faute de ne pouvoir sauver le monde dans ma fic, elle aura au moins eut le mérite de sauver les pauvres Poufsouffles. Pourquoi eux ? Et bien parce que cette maison rassemble pour un grand pourcentage les « muggle-born », soit les enfants de naissance moldus et qu'il s'agit d'une aberration raciale à éradiquer pour Voldemort. Je tenais également à rassurer les plus tordus d'esprit d'entre vous, tous les héritiers logeant dans l'ancienne chambre de Godric Gryffondor s'en sorte saint et sauf, soit, Bayron, Dorian, EJ, Roy, Dawn, Aly et Jaye. Rajouter à cela que j'ai besoin de Dakota, Meredith, Kate Fisher Drago et Lily pour la septième année. Pour les autres, je ne garantis absolument rien… Il va rester au moins une « partie 3 » et je pense même à une « partie 4 » . Vous les aurez en toute logique très rapidement et je m'excuse par la même occasion pour l'attente de ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, le soutient et les encouragements que vous pouvez me faire. Ils ont le don de me redonner de la motivation à écrire et me rendre honteuse quand je ne le fais pas assez vite… Alors dès ce soir, je m'attaque à la troisième partie de la bataille et j'espère vous la livrer jeudi soir. A très bientôt,

YvyLeeWoods


	43. L'ombre de sa vie Partie 3

**Annonce :**  
Il y aura une partie 4 ... Je boucle une bouche avec ce chapitre... La destinée annoncée d'une femme pas comme les autres... Sera t-elle réélement sans issus?

**Chapitre : L'ombre de sa vie - Partie 3** écrit le 19/05/2006  
La peur la plus ultime qu'un parent puisse avoir est de voir son enfant à l'aube de sa vie s'effondrer avant son heure et surtout devant lui. Mais pour Ron, voir sa petite fille, sa préférée, sa Mily, prendre un sort lâchement lancé dans le dos fut la goutte d'eau qui l'amena vers la folie furieuse. Tout mais pas sa fille aîné, voilà ce qu'il se répétait en ripostant à Bellatrix Lestrange et Vince Blake . Il arriva à repousser ses assaillants, poussé par la magie la plus ultime qu'était l'amour sincère d'un père pour sa fille, et arriva à rejoindre Roy puis surtout EJ.

Il s'assura dans un premier temps qu'elle était en vie et son coeur se remit à battre en entendant le sien, certes assez lent mais toujours régulier. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et un membre de l'ordre en fit de même avec Roy. Ils allèrent les mettre à l'abri à côté de Meredith en lui demandant de les défendre si besoin. Puis, sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse de la Serpentard, Ron retourna au combat, non sans difficulté. Au même moment Harry proposa à Voldemort de régler ça entre eux, face à face, comme ça aurait du être le cas dès le début, mais Voldemort ne semblait pas du même avis. Ron, curieux, s'approcha très lentement par derrière pour écouter tout en se disant qu'il aurait l'effet de surprise s'il en venait à attaquer l'ombre menaçante qu'il inspirait toujours.

- Parce que tu crois que tout se résume à toi, Harry Potter? Lança Voldemort, sa baguette dans une main, le cou de Bayron serré dans l'autre. Finalement, tu es bien comme ton père, tout comme dans mes souvenirs finalement. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que ta propre personne. A trop vouloir jouer les héros, Harry, tu en deviens pathétique! Je vais donc te décevoir, parce que ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venir ici... Mais pour celui que je tiens à ma merci!  
- Bayron n'est qu'un enfant! S'exclama Harry. Viens donc te battre avec quelqu'un à ta hauteur!  
- Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul cheveux de mon fils, j'irais en enfer te retrouver une fois qu'on t'aura tuer juste pour le refaire de mes propres mains! Menaça Drago.  
- Vous ne faites plus le poids contre moi, se venta Voldemort. Si ma mémoire est exacte, tu étais encore bien plus jeune que lui quand tu as commencé ta carrière de héros de ces dames. Et si quelqu'un présume de ses forces ici, c'est bien toi. Ce gamin comme tu dis, à bien plus de possibilité que tu n'en a jamais eut et que tu n'auras jamais! Et pour ma part, j'ai maintenant un avantage certain qui me donnera une victoire total. Alors, ne t'avance pas trop vite, Potter… Tu risquerais d'être déçu.  
- On ne vous laissera pas faire! Répondit Lily, les yeux fixés sur ceux de son fils, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir le libérer.  
- Il est sur que tu es bien coriace, Lily... Ah Lily, chère Lily, tu portes bien le nom de ta grand-mère. Aussi prête au sacrifice qu'elle l'était au nom de l'amour de son enfant… Et dire que tout ne serait pas arrivé sans toi, en plus... J'en viendrais presque à te remercier... Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu y sois vraiment pour quelques choses... Hors, je vais t'apprendre que rien, non rien, ne se fait sans que le destin ne le prévoie! Lorsque Narcissia m'a annoncé ta présence, j'ai tout de suite fait la relation avec une autre prophétie... Celle de ma toute puissance... Celle que j'attendais avec tellement d'impatience...  
- Foutaise! Pesta Harry en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers Voldemort d'une manière menaçante. Relâche Bayron!  
- Oh mais, je vous rassure, je n'ai nulle envie de le tuer, reprit-il en approchant sa main et Bayron avec vers lui. Il m'est très précieux ce jeune homme... Oui, très précieux... Il est mon héritier!  
- Jamais! Hurla Lily telle une mère désespérée. Je te ne laisserais pas faire!  
- Et moi non plus! Surenchéri Drago.  
- Personne ne vous laissera faire ! Intervint une autre voix qui attira l'attention du maître.  
- Le jeune Potter souhaiterait prendre la place de son neveu, j'en suis sur... Il en va de votre honneur de héros. Tel père, tel fils n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois qu'un Potter n'est pas dans la lumière de la gloire, l'ego démesuré de la famille en prend un coup! Mais si tu souhaite finir en martyr, ça peut s'arranger, proposa Voldemort tout en affrontant le regard froid et déterminé de l'insulté.  
- Maître, il faut y aller, murmura Qeudver juste derrière son maître. Maintenant que nous l'avons, partons avant que les autres n'arrivent...  
- Toujours aussi lâche, pesta Harry face à celui qui avait dénoncé ses parents. Comment mes parents ont-ils pu te faire confiance... Tu n'es qu'une vermine qui ne mérite aucun intérêt! Hurla Harry.  
- Tu n'as jamais connu James et Lily. Ils n'étaient pas aussi parfait que tu veux bien laisser entendre ! Et puis, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'époque! Rétorqua Peter Pettigrow.  
- A qui la faute! Rugit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le quatrième maraudeur.  
- Mais moi si, répondit Remus Lupin. Et moi, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ne t'auraient jamais trahis comme tu l'as fait. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle en toi, et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils ont fait de toi leur gardien. Mais non, toi, tu les as vendu pour sauver ta peau rugueuse et malodorante! Peter! Et tu as fait un orphelin sans le moindre remord !  
- C'était la guerre! Se défendit l'ancien Gryffondor. Personne ne pouvait rationnellement croire qu'un bébé pourrait tuer notre maître! C'était devenus du chacun pour soit, argumenta l'ancien compagnon de jeu de Ron. J'ai simplement voulu sauver ma vie, tout le monde le faisait, je n'aurais jamais cru que...  
- Maître! S'écria Croupton JR. Ils arrivent! Il faut y aller!  
- Vous ne partirez pas sans m'avoir rendu mon fils! Rugit Lily.  
- Il n'a jamais été ton fils, malheureuse... Il a toujours été ma propriété. Ton arrivée avait été prévue, tout comme la faiblesse du jeune Malefoy. L'aîné d'une Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard allait me donné l'Equilibre, celui qui serait la clef me menant droit à ceci, reprit-il en sortant adroitement le grimoire de Merlin tout en tenant sa baguette.  
- Maître, intervint cette fois-ci Bellatrix. Les aurors... Il faut faire vite avant d'être en minorité numérique.  
- Vous n'irez nulle part, menaça Harry. Je n'en ai pas finis avec vous! Reprit Harry en attaquant à nouveau Voldemort.

Le coup fut repoussé avec force sur une des colonnes du château qui s'en fendit. Drago et Lily accompagnés de Lupin et Dorian surenchérirent de sorts tous aussi délicats que ceux qu'ils recevaient et la diversion qu'attendait Ron fut provoquée. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas digne de sa maison, il se persuada de ne pas être assez fort pour porter un coup fatal. Son unique objectif était de bien viser l'épaule gauche. Il lança alors un sort statique provoquant une légère foudre horizontale et Voldemort, surprit, eut le réflexe involontaire de lâcher prise sur le cou de sa victime. Drago s'empressa de lancer un Finite Incantatem à son fils qui put enfin reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Sans perdre une seconde, Bayron saisit ce qui lui revenait de droit et se recula rapidement pour atterrir dans les bras sécurisant de sa mère.

- Mon grimoire! Sale petit insolent! Tu crois vraiment que ça changera quelque chose? Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens! Ton destin est d'être à mon service jusqu'à la fin de ta pauvre vie !  
- Maître, intervint l'homme recourbé sur lui-même. Regardez, proposa t-il en tournant également la tête vers Bellatrix qui tenait Ron à sa merci.  
- Oh mais comme c'est intéressant... N'est ce pas Harry... Ma tendre et fidèle Bellatrix va t'enlever à nouveau un être cher à tes yeux... Alors, tu fais moins le fier là n'est-ce pas, se félicita t-il. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où sont vos femmes à tous les deux, ajouta t-il en regardant ensuite Ron. Oh, ah oui, chez elles, de peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose à elle ou à vos mioches à venir... Quoi de mieux qu'une maison... sans défense... sourit Voldemort en laissant planer un doute qui tirailla Harry et Ron.  
- Hermione et Ginny ne sont pas sans défense, rétorqua le survivant. Et ce n'est que des menaces en l'air ! Je n'y crois pas une minute. Elles sont en sécurité !  
- Oh oui, une auror toute aussi engrossée qu'elles et une sorcière qui n'a pas toute sa tête, reprit-il avec beaucoup d'assurance... Du grand art ! Allez, Bella, maintenant! Ordonna Voldemort.

La mangemorte pointa alors sa baguette sur son prisonnier et dessina un rictus qui pouvait facilement donner des frissons à qui le voyait. Ron ferma les yeux pour ne pas faire face à ce qui l'attendait et revit chaque moments forts de sa vie en quelques secondes : son premier baiser avec Hermione lors de la majorité d'Harry, sa demande en mariage en plein bal de septième année, la lecture du faire-part qui annonçait la naissance de sa fille, le premier regard avec EJ, l'achat de leur maison au square Grimmaurd, chaque naissances suivantes, les soirées avec sa femme, les mouvements du bébé à venir qu'il pouvait sentir en mettant sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, Merlin qu'il aurait aimé la connaître, elle aussi... Il entendit ensuite Bellatrix prononcer son sort de prédilection mais ne sentit absolument rien. Il ouvrit avec hésitation ses yeux et vit Harry se tordre de douleur à sa place. Puis tout s'accéléra. Remus répliqua sur Bellatrix, Ron s'en prit à Qeudver, Drago chargeait sur Blake, Lily sur Croupton jr et Voldemort essaya de reprendre ce que Bayron protégeait au prix de sa vie.

Dorian subissait l'assaut de Nott et sorts après sorts, il finit par ne plus contrôler sa soif de combat et prononça un des sorts les plus dangereux, un de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer avant, le ni plus ni moins sectrusempra. Son père le regarda du coin de l'oeil avec stupeur alors que Bayron lui adressa un sourire complice malgré la situation, qu'Harry capta également. Le directeur de Poudlard se promit alors d'avoir une petite conversation avec les deux jeunes hommes s'ils survivaient à cette nuit. Puis, Voldemort se retourna suite aux bruits de pas qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides au bout du couloir et, légèrement paniqué, il se rua sur Bayron pour essayer à nouveau de lui prendre son précieux grimoire. Lily et Drago s'interposèrent mais Voldemort, fort de toutes ses âmes réunies, les envoya s'écraser contre les murs adjacents.

- Donne le moi! Réclama Voldemort à quelques centimètres de Bayron plaqué contre un mur.  
- Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser de toute façon, argumenta Bayron. Et vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois... Je préfère détruire le grimoire que de vous le livrer, menaça t-il tout en plaçant sa baguette sur le livre.  
- Erreur jeune Malefoy, grossière erreur, répondit-il en enlevant sa capuche. Nous sommes maintenant deux à pouvoir l'utiliser.

Faire face à la mort, Bayron avait déjà connu et cela ne lui faisait plus franchement peur, mais voir son propre visage, même légèrement vieilli, sur celui d'une créature démoniaque telle que Voldemort, Bayron aurait préféré mourir que de vivre cette expérience. A nouveau debout, Drago et Lily en frissonnèrent ce qui alerta Harry remit du sort qu'il avait subit. Tous regardèrent le visage blanchâtre et peu accueillant mais tout de même très ressemblant de celui de Bayron qu'était devenus celui de Voldemort. Tout commençait à être clair dans la tête du directeur et l'enlèvement de sa fille prenait tout son sens.

- Quelle science magnifique que le mélange des sangs, n'est-ce pas ? Celui de Narcissa réunissant celui des Black et des Malefoy de part le rituel d'échange du sang lors de son mariage avec Lucius, et celui de la petite Potter qui contient également celui des Weasley... Faute d'avoir le tien, Bayron, j'ai su m'accommoder de ce que le destin a bien voulu m'accorder. Tous les ingrédients étaient finalement réunis. Il fallait seulement quelques petits suppléments pour combler ce qu'il me manquait. Je dois dire que j'ai eu une jolie surprise en prime, ajouta t-il en regardant le corps immobile de Dakota. Elle avait des dons peu communs et a bien failli faire rater mon plan, ajouta t-il en voyant le regard de Bayron devenir livide... Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible apparemment, je le sens, sourit Voldemort. Et moi qui pensait que tu t'étais amouraché de la petite Blake… Je peux t'envoyer la rejoindre si tu le souhaites. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'y attend, reprit-il avec une voix plus douce, plus calme tout en s'approchant du jeune homme. Elle tenait tellement à toi qu'elle combattait de toutes ses forces à chaque fois que je lui montrais ton avenir à mes côtés... Rejoins-la et vous serez heureux à jamais... murmura t-il à quelques centimètre de lui.

Bayron, les yeux bloqués sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains n'avait pas vu Voldemort s'approcher lentement de lui. L'entendre parler de Dakota de cette manière le torturait comme jamais. Il se devait d'être fort, d'occulter ses sentiments et sa souffrance. Il devait faire le vide en lui. Son coeur devait tenir, ne serait-ce que jusqu'à ce que les renforts n'arrivent enfin. Le grimoire de Merlin était trop dangereux pour le laisser dans les mains de Voldemort et il pourrait s'apitoyer, après... soit sur sa tombe, soit dans ses bras... et mort... Ce dernier mot fut tel une décharge pour lui, il leva les yeux et regarda droit dans ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient que par leur forme et leur couleur. L'âme, elle, n'était nullement la sienne s'il y en avait une, ce qu'il n'en était finalement pas sûr.

- Vous avez beau avoir une quelconque ressemblance avec moi, vous n'êtes pas moi ! Le grimoire le sait sinon vous ne seriez pas là à me vouloir comme héritier, affirma Bayron. Je suis bien l'unique personne qui est capable de l'utiliser et jamais je vous donnerais ce que vous désirez de moi! S'exclama t-il très sérieusement alors que les aurors, suivis par une petite surprise salée pour les mangemorts entrèrent enfin dans la bataille.

Voldemort le vit et décida de ne plus prendre de gants avec lui. Il s'approcha encore tout en se plaçant de côté pour avoir une vue sur le reste du couloir qui faisait office de champ de bataille.

- Fini de jouer, gamin, donne moi le Grimoire où je tue tes parents devant toi sans le moindre remord! Menaça t-il.  
- Non! Protesta Bayron qui vit alors la baguette de Voldemort pointer sa mère d'une manière très persuasive. Jamais! Résista Bayron qui refusait de céder.

Seulement, il avait l'air d'être très sérieux et Bayron douta sur le moment. Lorsque Voldemort tourna la tête en direction de Lily, Bayron se dégagea légèrement et leva sa baguette sur lui, espérant empêcher le coup, en vain…

- Soit! Avada Kedavra!Lança t-il en frappant Lily en plein dos tout en recevant un expelliamus de Bayron.

Lily s'effrondra à terre sous les yeux d'un fils impuissant. Bayron sentit son cœur se rompre en deux et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment c'était son père. Seulement, cette fois-ci, toute retenus et bienséance fut envolée pour laisser place au lien familiale.

- Papa! Hurla Bayron de désespoir en direction de Drago avant de vouloir rejoindre sa mère.

Seulement, Voldemort l'attrapa par la cape et l'obligea à voir Drago se précipiter au chevet de Lily. Il lui souffla très calmement qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir le travail et que la vie de son père ne tenait maintenant qu'à sa volonté. Bayron savait quelle aurait été la réponse de son père et de son grand-père dans une telle situation et bien que son cœur lui ordonnait de lui rendre ce fichu grimoire, sa raison et son courage lui dictait de lutter, encore et encore... Il détourna ensuite son regard vers les aurors qui se battaient avec le reste des élèves toujours debouts et les membres de l'ordre face à la dizaine de mangemorts qui restaient. Bayron aurait tant voulu qu'ils arrivent plus vite et l'aide dans son choix mais la grâce arriva par une personne qu'il n'attendait plus.

Meredith, debout contre un mur, vit la baguette de Dorian rouler jusqu'à elle. Le Gryffondor, maintenant à la merci de Nott et son père, semblait perdu et surtout désarmé. Partagée entre sa propre peur et sa rage de voir son père torturer autant de personne qui faisait partie de sa vie, Meredith Blake prit la décision de se baisser et de ramasser la baguette de Dorian. Réunissant toute ses forces, elle jeta un expelliarmus à son père histoire de le déstabiliser et lança la baguette à son propriétaire. Dorian stupéfixia Blake père, neutralisa Nott et regarda ensuite en direction de sa soeur maintenant dans les bras d'un mari, désespéré. Il eu le réflexe de chercher Bayron du regard et le vit en mauvaise posture avec Voldemort. Il courut alors vers son neveu et réutilisa le sort du prince au sang mêlé sur le maître. Bayron put alors se dégager une bonne fois pour toutes et rejoignit ses parents avec Dorian. Drago était devenus comme hystérique et Bayron n'arrivait pas à le raisonner. Mais le combat ne laissait pas place aux pleurs et Blake père le leur rappela.

Il rejoignit Bellatrix et Croupton pour aller s'assurer que leur maître allait bien, et une fois cela fait, ils reprirent l'assaut contre eux. Harry, Ron et Remus avaient bien du mal à faire face tous seuls contre quatre mangemort érudits et une créature qui n'avait plus lieu de s'appeler homme. Dorian semblait inquiet et en fit part à Bayron devant un Drago toujours inconsolable.

- Et il y a beaucoup de perte au fond, ajouta t-il en cherchant des yeux Jaye et Dawn jusqu'à être rassuré. Bayron, le grimoire, il a quoi de si spécial pour qu'il le veuille à ce point?  
- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas, répondit son neveu. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir... ajouta t-il en ouvrant le vieux livre.

Telle l'ouverture de la boite de pandore, Bayron n'en crut pas ses yeux. Les pages se déroulèrent à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une bien précise. Ses yeux s'écartèrent à leur maximum à la lecture du titre de la page et regarda à nouveau Dorian.

- La vie éternelle... murmura Bayron avant de voir à nouveau le grimoire s'affoler et de s'arrêter à une autre page. Le voyage dans le temps... reprit-il avant qu'à nouveau, une nouvelle page soit appelée. La source originelle de la magie...  
- Tu m'étonnes qu'il le veuille, s'étouffa Dorian. Avec ça, il deviendrait ni plus ni moins un dieu… ou un diable, se reprit-il.   
- Et c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, intervient Drago, livide. Bayron, il faut l'arrêter... Tu ne dois absolument pas le lui donner.  
- Je sais... murmura son fils. Mais même là, il a l'air intouchable…  
- Intouchable certes, mais encore mortel aussi…Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, reprit Drago en regardant vers Harry et Voldemort. Prends soin d'elle pour moi, Baryon, je compte sur toi... Et, restez ensemble tous les deux, loin de la bataille... Et c'est un ordre non discutable! Reprit-il avec fermeté avant de rejoindre Harry.

Dorian et Bayron le regardèrent rejoindre les autres avec une grande appréhension. Dorian fit un signe à son neveu pour lui indiquer Meredith au loin et le blond décida d'aller la rejoindre avec sa mère pour qu'elle sorte du champ de bataille. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la déposa juste à côté d'EJ et de Roy. Lily était si blanche que Dorian se demanda sur le coup si... Non, il se refusait à le croire... Pas sa soeur aînée... Pas elle... Le destin n'aurait pas été si cruel que ça avec eux... Tant de pertes en moins d'une heure... C'en était trop, surtout pour Bayron qui s'effondra en larmes à se laisser glisser contre le mur et à en refuser les bras consolateurs de Meredith. La pression se relâcha d'un seul coup, comme si son coeur se remettait à fonctionner avec un trou immense en son milieu, un vide invivable qui le prenait aux tripes. Dorian posa alors une main sur son épaule et obligea son neveu à venir contre lui et se laisser aller ce que Bayron accepta tout de suite...

Debout, rejetée et écoeurée, Meredith regarda la scène avec un sentiment de frustration total qui lui brisa le coeur.

A suivre


	44. L'ombre de sa vie Partie 4

**Annonce :**  
Attention, chapitre émotion, merci de prévoir les mouchoirs, de vous isoler pour éviter la honte et d'essayer d'avoir à porter de main "No Bravery" de James Blunt qui accompagne parfaitement ce chapitre et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre : L'ombre de sa vie - Partie 4** écrit le 20/05/2006  
Au croisement des couloirs, là où reposaient encore paisiblement deux âmes si jeunes, le combat entre le bien et le mal, la tolérance et l'étroitesse d'esprit, faisait rage. L'arrivée des aurors, accompagnés d'une aide inespérée, apporta un souffle nouveau dans la bataille. Les mangemorts se retranchaient dans la défensive à chaque attaque organisée des aurors. Menés par Dean Thomas, les dix aurors neutralisèrent sans grande difficulté quatre mangemorts à bout de souffle et bien égratignés. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient trouvé en chemin une quinzaine d'élèves en âge de se battre et ne durent pas dire grand chose pour les enrôler comme s'ils semblaient déjà prêts à le faire. Ce qui surprit toutefois les aurors fut l'insigne de certains élèves. Ils s'attendaient à des Gryffondors où à des Serdaigles mais ce fut six Poufsouffles et huit Serpentards qui les rejoignirent, Leonard Callaghan et les deux préfets de Poufsouffle en tête. Dean s'étonna également de l'état non "réglementaire" de leurs tenues mais le seul Serpentard de sixième année ne répondit qu'un "contre temps sans importance". Seulement, on ne pouvait tromper un auror et Dean comprit rapidement qu'un autre combat avait dû avoir lieu dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Cela semblait évident que, pour que certains Serpentard rejoignent les rangs des aurors, d'autres avaient dû les en empêcher. Toutefois, de l'aide, même provenant de la maison la moins recommandable de Poudlard, était toujours un plus à récolter et fit finalement une grande différence dans la bataille.  
Les rancoeurs passées entre élèves semblaient ne jamais avoir eu lieu et c'est presque main dans la main que Leo, Dawn, Jaye, Cecily et quelques autres combattirent. Dean ordonna qu'ils se rapprochent d'Harry et des autres membres de l'ordre afin de se rassembler et n'en être que plus forts. 

Jaye appela Dawn en lui désignant du regard ce qu'il souhaitait faire et celle-ci accepta sans réfléchir une minute. S'ils reculaient vers l'autre front, les corps de Yacinthe et de Dakota risquaient d'être touchés davantage dans le combat et par respect pour elle, Jaye avait voulu les déplacer pour les mettre à l'abri. Couverts par Cecily et Leo, ils mirent les deux corps sur leurs dos et coururent vers le couloir adjacent. Ils y retrouvèrent Dorian et un Bayron effondré dans ses bras en plus d'une Meredith distante se tenant contre un mur à un mètre des autres. Ils virent la mère de Bayron également à terre et c'est non sans émotion qu'ils y rajoutèrent Yacinthe et Dakota.

- Les Serpentards sont là, murmura Dawn ne sachant quoi dire d'autre face aux cinq corps gisants sur le sol. EJ et Roy? Demanda t-elle peu sûre d'elle.  
- Vivants, répondit mécaniquement Dorian en sentant une reprise de sanglot de son neveu. Et... elles? Osa t-il quand même demander.  
- Je... balbutia t-elle en répondant non de la tête en pensant à la tiédeur de celle qu'elle avait porté.  
- Je dois y retourner, reprit Jaye n'écoutant pas forcément Dorian. Gaby a besoin de moi!  
- Gaby? Intervint Meredith surprise par tant de familiarité avec sa voisine de chambre. Alors c'était toi le mystérieux invité nocturne? Et bien bravo! Ironisa t-elle en ressortant ses couteaux aiguisés comme si elle en avait besoin sur le moment. Voilà un exemple à suivre montré par un Gryffondor! Coucher avec son prof... Quelle moralité!  
- On va venir avec toi, répondit Dorian qui n'adressa qu'un regard dédaigneux à la copine de son neveu, ce qui la déstabilisa.  
- Les aurors veulent rassembler le front pour y gagner en efficacité, ajouta Dawn. Les mangemorts paniquent ce qui devrait être bon signe mais leurs coups ont l'air plus désespérés, ce qui les rend plus dangereux finalement.  
- Dawn, il faut y retourner, reprit Jaye tout en regardant le combat. Cecily est seule face à un mangemort et c'est une cinquième année... s'inquiéta t-il alors que Bayron releva la tête suite à cette information.  
- Cecily? Ma Cecily est là, à combattre un mangemort? Répéta t-il tout en regardant la réponse positive que Dawn lui donna de la tête. Mais, elle est malade! Elle ne fait pas le poids! Et vous l'avez laissée seule? S'insigna t-il. Vous n'avez pas assez d'elles? Demanda t-il en pointant Dakota, Yacinthe et sa mère du regard. Vous voulez également rajouter Cecily sur la liste?  
- Si elle est là, c'est par choix Bayron, elle voulait... elle voulait venger Emile...  
- Comment ça le venger? Demanda Dorian. Tu veux dire que...  
- Oui, dans son lit... C'était horrible, et Cecily a été la première à le voir ainsi...  
- Mais c'est pas vrai! Pesta Bayron avant de se lever d'un bond, sans accorder un seul regard à son actuelle. Allons-y!  
- Et pour eux? Demanda Dawn.  
- Meredith reste là de toute façon, répondit Bayron presque comme un reproche alors que c'était lui même qui le lui avait demandé plus tôt.

Sans attendre davantage, les quatre héritiers retournèrent dans le couloir principal sous l'avis contraire de Drago et rejoignirent les aurors. Bayron prit tout de suite la direction de l'agresseur de Cecily et d'un geste droit et précis, il l'envoya valser dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe comme une pierre sur le sol. Il s'approcha de Cecily qui était à genoux, prête à rejoindre son préfet en chef, et lui proposa sa main afin de la relever. Ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant qu'un autre sort ne leur rappelle l'urgence de la situation.

Du côté des aurors et des élèves, il ne restait plus que deux mangemorts encore debout et Leo se proposa de les garder bien au chaud avec les autres élèves, laissant ainsi la possibilité aux aurors de rejoindre l'autre groupe. Dorian regarda Leo et le remercia d'un geste de la tête qui fut réciproque. Bayron ordonna à Cecily de rester avec les Serpentards et les autres Poufsouffles, contrairement à eux. Elle accepta à la seule condition que Bayron lui promette de ne pas faire de folies mais la seule réponse qu'il lui donna fut un tendre baiser sur le front qui avait un goût d'adieu.  
Le retour de Bayron fut très mal accueilli par son père.

Drago lui hurla de s'en aller mais Bayron était également un Potter, et un Potter avait une véritable aversion pour les ordres contraire à sa volonté. Côte à côte avec Dorian, ils rejoignirent Ron qui réglait ses comptes avec Nott alors que les aurors s'en prenaient à deux autres mangemorts bien connus de leurs services tels que Croupton Junior. Dawn et Jaye s'orientèrent vers Remus plus en train de s'engueuler avec Peter Pettigrow que de se battre réellement. Les deux anciens amis réglaient apparemment de vieilles querelles que Dawn avait du mal à comprendre. Jaye sembla toutefois quelque peu distrait en cherchant sa moitié du regard et partit directement la rejoindre dès qu'il l'aperçut enfin, essayant de se relever d'une chute assez sévère.

C'est à ce moment là que deux personnes, prévenues par l'alerte générale aux quartiers de l'ordre, deux fantômes du passé, arrivèrent d'un pas sûr et décidé. Ils avaient attendu cet instant depuis des années et n'auraient autorisé personne à faire ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Ayant perdu toutes raisons de continuer à vivre, ils n'avaient que peu de remords à utiliser le sort qu'ils avaient en tête. Derrière Drago Malefoy, Franck et Alice Londubat se regardèrent une dernière fois, savourant un dernier moment d'innocence, avant d'exiger que l'ancien Serpentard leur laisse Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci, plus blanche que jamais sur le coup, finit par rire hystériquement face à ce qu'elle pensait être un acte désespéré de deux vieux fous. Seulement, à voir les deux baguettes se diriger vers elle, l'aînée des filles Black ravala son rictus très rapidement. Elle leur siffla froidement qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'eux mais Franck ouvrit les hostilités en prononçant le sort qui avait ruiné sa vie.

- Celui-là est pour avoir fait de mon fils un orphelin... accompagna t-il avant que sa femme ne rajoute le sien, justifié par la souffrance d'avoir été dans l'impossibilité d'apporter tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner à son unique enfant.

Même affaiblis par la folie et les années, leurs endoloris étaient particulièrement violent. Bellatrix Lestrange se tordait à terre sous les yeux énervés de son maître. Les Londubat se placèrent juste devant elle et, se concertant une dernière fois, ils recommencèrent à bout portant. Plongée dans la souffrance la plus extrême, la mangemorte ne résista plus. Que ce soit à cause du nombre des années qui l'avaient portée, la fatigue face à une guerre et un esprit de vengeance jamais satisfait, ou bien la condamnation sans sommation des Londubat, et finalement peut-être tout à la fois, le coeur de Bellatrix cessa de battre d'un seul coup dans une violence tétanisante. Libérés de leur vengeance, Alice et Franck se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, et s'en allèrent sans attendre la fin du combat. Leur mission était terminée, ils devaient maintenant s'occuper à faire le deuil de leur vie et de leur fils.

Dire que Voldemort ne fut pas affecté de voir sa plus fidèle servante l'abandonner dans le moment où il avait finalement le plus besoin d'elle, n'aurait été que mensonge. Harry le sentit parfaitement lorsqu'il se remit au combat. Les sorts étaient bien plus puissants et désespérés qu'avant. Et contrairement à Voldemort, Harry n'avait plus la vitalité d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Le manque d'entraînement dans les duels n'arrangeait rien cet état de fait, il avait du mal à faire face. Heureusement pour lui, Drago arriva pour lui prêter main forte, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à s'occuper de sa tante. Harry et Drago contre Voldemort, cette bataille avait un goût de déjà vu qui les ramenait presque dix-huit ans en arrière. 

Seulement la situation était à présent différente. Voldemort avait récupéré toutes ses forces et ses âmes, même s'il savait que c'était à double tranchant pour lui, et il pouvait sentir son ascendance sur ses deux ennemis. Pour Harry et Drago, la constatation était bien là. Voldemort avait préparé son retour, il était très fort et ne craignait nullement la mort, contrairement aux deux autres. Il n'avait rien à perdre et se risquait à des sorts nécessitant énormément d'énergie comme si elle était inépuisable. A bout de souffle, Drago et Harry se regardèrent en se questionnant du regard avant de se tourner vers deux personnes encore en pleine forme, malgré le combat, qui réglaient leur compte avec Blake. Il n'y avait plus de paroles à ce moment là, les deux anciens ennemis à Poudlard se comprirent parfaitement tout en regrettant leur idée. Cependant, cela semblait être la seule solution pour eux.

- Alors, on fatigue? Demanda Voldemort. Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux à une certaine époque. Où sont donc les deux sorciers qui terrassèrent Voldemort à Lasi? Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes plus des adversaires à ma hauteur! Même Albus Dumbledore aurait fait mieux que vous... Que de déceptions ce soir... soupira Voldemort en baissant sa garde.

Cette erreur, il ne fut pas le seul à la faire. A quelques mètres de là, Queudver semblait se laisser convaincre par son ancien ami et commençait à se poser des questions. Un doute s'empara de son esprit et la haine des années laissa petit à petit place aux remords. Plus si sûr de sa volonté de combattre, il baissa doucement sa main, visiblement lourde d'émotion à ce moment là. Remus avait touché un point important en remémorant les meilleures péripéties qu'ils avaient vécues à quatre puis à cinq et les deux anciens maraudeurs finirent même par rire en se rappelant une situation cocasse avec Lily, particulièrement hilarante à l'époque.

Dawn semblait sceptique en voyant le retournement de situation mais trouva tout de même la scène assez touchante, bien que Voldemort n'apprécia par contre absolument pas. Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il n'hésita pas à envoyer un imperium de plein fouet à Queudver. Sachant que le temps lui était compté avant que Harry et Drago ne comprennent ses intentions, il se dépêcha de lever sa baguette et de diriger celle de cet homme d'apparence si minable qui ne l'était peut-être pas autant finalement. Privé du contrôle de son esprit tout comme de celui de son corps, Peter Pettigrow prononça le sort le plus interdit sur celui qui fut à jamais resté un ami fidèle. Libéré du sort par l'accomplissement de son geste, le quatrième maraudeur regarda Remus Lupin, le plus sage et réfléchi des quatres, rejoindre les deux autres qui devaient l'attendre, sans doute possible, les bras ouvert dans l'autre monde. Dawn, choquée, ne put s'empêcher de crier à travers la main qui bloqua sur le coup sa bouche, ce qui alerta Harry et les autres. Maintenant conscient de son geste, Peter s'agenouilla devant la dépouille de son ami et se mit à pleurer en se repliant sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il entendit Harry hurler de désespoir le nom du maraudeur défunt, il leva les yeux vers le fils qu'il avait privé de père. Il était maintenant le dernier d'entre eux et estimait qu'il était finalement bien le seul à ne pas avoir le droit de leur survivre. Il reposa son ami sur le sol froid du couloir et marcha pas après pas, lentement, comme à demi vivant, en direction de son maître. Dawn avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader de force mais un sort perdu lancé par un autre mangemort désespéré l'en empêcha. Voldemort jouissait pleinement de cette scène et exprima le plus sadique des rires que Poudlard n'eu jamais entendu en son sein. Harry s'approcha presque de la folie meurtrière, privé maintenant d'une fille et d'un autre père de substitution, et attaqua Voldemort de plus belle en espérant frapper par la même occasion les deux assassins de ses parents à l'arrivée de Queudver. Voldemort répliquait avec force mais Harry puisait les siennes dans l'amour de ses proches. Se sentant légèrement menacé, le maître de Queudver voulu en finir avec celui qui l'avait empêché de régner sur le monde. Il ordonna à l'ancien maraudeur de tuer Harry en preuve de loyauté mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci refusa. Voldemort lui répéta l'ordre mais à nouveau, il rejeta la proposition.

- Très bien, je suis forcé de constater que je dois tout faire par moi-même... Mais tout se paye Queudver, menaça t-il avant de lever la baguette vers son serviteur et de lui faire disparaître sa vieille main offerte suite à l'offrande de la sienne. Je vais donc me débarrasser moi-même de tous les Potter encore vivants, affirma t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers Dorian, qui se battait toujours contre Blake avec Bayron. Avada Kedavra !

Le sort, cette fois-ci non atténué par une autre formule parasitant son intensité, ne laissa aucune chance à sa victime. Les yeux se vidèrent de toute étincelle de vie et la force de tenir le reste du corps s'envola. Sous les yeux de Harry et de Drago, le disciple de Godric Gryffondor s'écroula à son tour, mort.

Bayron regarda alors Dorian avec une totale incompréhension. «Pourquoi ?» était la question qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit. Tous les combats cessèrent quelques secondes, tous surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver. Bayron, attiré par son instinct, se tourna face à Voldemort et vit que celui-ci était sur le point de profiter de la situation pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Puis, soudainement, il sentit une certaine chaleur au niveau de son coeur, là où le grimoire de Merlin résidait dans une poche intérieure. Bayron le saisit et à nouveau, les pages s'affolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'arrivent presque à la fin. Là, Bayron dut lire très vite tout en regardant ce que Voldemort préparait tandis que son père et son grand-père se demandaient encore la raison de l'acte qui venait de se passer. « L'âme est une force inépuisable qui ne trouve son supérieur qu'en la puissance d'âmes réunies par un lien indestructible ». Voilà la seule ligne que Bayron eut le temps de lire avant de voir Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur son grand-père. Il remit alors très rapidement le livre dans sa poche et courut vers eux, baguette prête à être utilisée.

- Dorian, viens! Hurla t-il en direction de son oncle qui frissonnait encore d'être passé si proche de la mort.

Drago vit son fils venir vers eux avec horreur et lui ordonna de s'écarter du combat. Seulement, une fois de plus, Bayron n'écouta pas son père et, suivi de près par Dorian, ils furent rapidement tous les quatre face à Voldemort qui en baissa légèrement sa baguette.

- Hé bien hé bien... Il n'y aura désormais plus personne pour te protéger toi et les tiens Potter... Cet imbécile de Queudver n'a fait que reculer l'inévitable...  
- Le nombre de tes mangemorts baisse à vue d'oeil, Tom, répondit Harry. Et Peter Pettigrow n'a fait que régler une dette vieille de plus de vingt ans...  
- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA! S'emporta Voldemort.  
- C'est pourtant ton nom et celui de l'enfant dont tu as pris la vie... Tom… Tom Jedusor... C'est ça ton nom et non Voldemort! Et sur ta tombe, ce sera ce nom là qu'on marquera. Celui dont on ne taira plus jamais le nom!  
- NON! CA SERA SUR TA TOMBE QUE LES GENS SE RECUEILLERONT EN SECRET! HARRY POTTER, LE FOU QUI SE CRUT PLUS FORT QUE VOLDEMORT!  
- Quatre contre un, intervint Bayron... Vous ne ferez pas le poids!  
- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de lâche, se calma le maître. Il semblerait que la réalité soit tout autre...  
- Il est temps que le monde sorcier vive sans avoir la menace de vous voir revenir, reprit Bayron.  
- Mais même à quatre, vous n'arriverez pas à me battre! Lança t-il.  
- Mais peut-être qu'à cinq, intervint Ron en arrivant sur le côté, on aura une petite chance de vous envoyer une bonne fois pour toutes en enfer de manière définitive.  
- Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de toi, Ron, le larbin de Potter.  
- Non, son beau-frère, reprit-il en ne se laissant pas démonter par les insinuations de l'ennemi.  
- Et moi, je suis son gendre, ajouta Drago, et eux, ce sont ses fils et petit-fils... et à nous tous, nous formons une famille, une institution que tu ignores totalement.  
- Peu importe, la seule chose qui pourrait m'intéresser dans ce ridicule discours serait de mettre fin à cette famille.  
- Tu avais sous estimé l'amour que ma mère avait pour moi à l'époque, et tu fais de nouveau cette même erreur, reprit Harry.

Sentant l'étau se resserrer sur lui, et finalement influencé par les paroles de Harry et Drago, Voldemort se mit à la fois en position d'attaque et de défense et réfléchit pour trouver l'ordre d'attaque pour ne pas subir trop de dégâts. Commencer par Bayron serait une totale erreur et le choix se porta finalement sur Drago. Seulement, les cinq membres de cette grande famille n'attendaient que ce signal pour pouvoir se justifier de leur acte à venir. Drago lança un Protego et une fois le sort repoussé, non sans difficulté, Ron, Drago, Dorian, Bayron et Harry prononcèrent en même temps un Avada Kedavra qui résonna dans tous les couloirs. Tous, aurors, élèves et mangemorts encore debouts se retournèrent pour voir la scène.

Une lumière verte aveuglante engloba Voldemort qui hurla de toutes ses forces face à la fatalité qui s'emparait une troisième fois de lui. Le son de sa voix s'atténua petit à petit jusqu'à entendre une autre très étrange. La lumière se résorba en emportant avec elle le souvenir d'une créature à jamais disparue. Seulement, au lieu de trouver le corps de Tom Jedusor allongé à terre, mort, Harry se surprit à voir des vêtements vidés de leur contenant sauf à son milieu, là d'où provenait les hurlements stridents. Dans un silence religieux, Harry s'approcha avec prudence, baguette à la main, jusqu'à la dépouille de Voldemort. Il observa des mouvements frénétiques et ne tarda pas à repousser la cape noire de l'ancien Tom Jedusor pour en libérer, à sa grande surprise, un nouveau. Sur le coup, il recula, ne sachant pas quoi en penser puis il se demanda si... si ce petit être ne pouvait pas être... Etait-ce possible?


	45. L'ombre de sa vie Partie 5

**Annonce :**  
Voilà la dernière partie tant attendue... J'en profite pour souhaiter bien du courage à tout ceux qui ont des examens d'ici peu. Je vais ralentir le rythme des publications pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas obligé de faire une énième pause "lecture"... ou "correction", vu que ma correctrice est dans ce cas... Il va donc falloir être compréhensif avec elle aussi... Votre récompense sera plein de chapitre juste après en plus de VACANCES !

**Chapitre : L'ombre de sa vie - Partie 5** écrit le 29/05/2006

Personne n'arrivait à le croire. Ils avaient beau avoir la preuve devant leurs yeux, aucun combattant ne voulait l'admettre. Tom Jedusor Junior, alias Lord Voldemort ou le seigneur des ténèbres, était mort. Harry se releva en tenant un bébé terrifié dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha des autres et sans le vouloir, ils se retournèrent vers la jeune femme présente qui semblait la plus "apte", soit Dawn. Celle-ci s'en indigna avant de se défendre de n'avoir jamais tenu un seul bébé de sa vie. Le silence revenu, une atmosphère assez pesante s'installa. Les mangemorts neutralisés par les aurors semblaient déstabilisés. Nott en tomba à terre, en pleurs, comme si tout ce qui faisait son univers était à jamais effondré et fut rejoint par Croupton Jr. Le seul à garder une certaine dignité après cela fut Vince Blake.

Il était resté très calme depuis que Dean l'avait entouré avec deux autres aurors qui devaient être des nouvelles recrues vu leur jeune apparence. Pendant que les autres se donnaient en spectacle, lui observait sa fille du coin de l'oeil. Une rage indéfinissable montait en ce père blessé dans son orgueil et l'esprit de vengeance devenait sa seule ligne directrice nécessaire pour ne pas devenir comme les deux autres. Lorsque Croupton junior décida de jouer le tout pour le tout en attaquant Harry, Blake saisit ce qu'il estimait son unique chance de diversion. Il ramassa sa baguette magique juste avant que Dean ne le voie et envoya l'auror rejoindre son maître avant de se diriger dangereusement vers sa fille. Deux autres aurors essayèrent de l'arrêter mais la folie de l'homme eut le dessus et fit deux morts de plus dans la bataille avant d'arriver juste devant elle. Bayron et Dorian le virent faire et coururent aussi vite qu'il leur était possible jusqu'à la Serpentard. Terrorisée, celle-ci ne savait plus comment agir devant celui qui restait après tout son père. Les images de son ancienne captivité la hantaient et il lui était à nouveau impossible de faire un seul mouvement. Meredith était totalement à sa merci. Elle reçu à nouveau un endoloris en guise de retrouvailles avant que Bayron et Dorian ne s'interposent. Mais Vince Blake ne voyait pas en deux jeunes garçons une menace à sa vie et continua à s'acharner sur sa fille après avoir évité les sorts lancés par les deux Gryffondors. A bout de force, et d'envie de vivre, Meredith se laissa tomber à terre à quelques centimètre de Lily. Bayron devint alors comme fou devant la vision d'horreur qu'il avait devant lui, soit toutes les femmes qu'il aimait sur cette terre, sa mère, ses deux cousines, sa fiancée et maintenant sa petite amie... Toutes sans exception gisaient sur le sol sans vraiment savoir lesquelles lui reviendraient. A bout de patience, les yeux remplis d'une noirceur nouvelle, il lança un sortilège doloris sur Blake père avec toutes les forces qui restaient en lui. Foudroyé en pleine poitrine, le dernier bras droit de celui-qui-fut se trouva projeté contre le mur opposé avant d'hurler de douleur. Peu calmé pour autant, Bayron s'approcha de lui et s'acharna. Dorian essaya de le retenir mais Bayron semblait avoir un compte à régler avec le père de sa copine et sans un mot, il repoussa son oncle. Il n'attendit pas que sa victime ne se relève pour lui lancer à nouveau un endoloris. Avec stupéfaction, Dorian regardait son neveu prendre du plaisir à cette vengeance personnelle sans ne pouvoir rien y faire. Il regarda derrière lui pour essayer de chercher une aide efficace et se tourna vers Drago. Il l'appela sans prendre en compte la protestation de Bayron. Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Dorian alla directement le chercher tandis que Bayron administrait son troisième sort impardonnable. Voir celui qui avait tellement aimé le torturer deux ans plus tôt se tordre de douleur ne semblait que justice pour Bayron. Lui donner un quatrième endoloris équivalait à donner la mort, il le savait, pourtant sa main le démangeait. Tuer, il l'avait déjà fait et pas plus loin que quelques minutes auparavant... Mais Vince Blake n'était pas une erreur de la nature, il était bien une personne propre et vivante. S'il laissait son envie prendre le contrôle de son corps, il devenait un assassin bon pour Azkaban, à la hauteur de sa victime, mais Bayron n'avait que faire de cette éventualité. Il avait perdu trop d'êtres chers à ses yeux pour penser un instant reprendre sa vie d'avant. Son désespoir atteignant son maximum, il avait presque besoin de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Et si son père ne lui avait pas abaissé la baguette juste à temps, il aurait sans nulle doute ôté la vie à un être humain de sang froid.

- Non, Bayron... Il ne mérite pas le sacrifice de ta vie... Ta mère ne l'aurait pas voulu... et moi non plus...

Bayron resta quelque instant muet et immobile, prêt à continuer jusqu'à ce que les paroles de son père ne deviennent une évidence pour lui. Non, il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction à Blake de l'envoyer à Azkaban à sa place. C'était à lui d'y aller jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A bout de nerfs, Bayron s'effondra dans les bras rassurant de son père.

Les quatre aurors encore vivants rassemblèrent les prisonniers et n'attendirent pas de donner une nouvelle opportunité aux mangemorts pour les amener à leur quartier général. Par mesure de précaution, ils décidèrent de prendre l'enfant avec eux avant de promettre toutefois d'envoyer du renfort ne serait-ce que pour les blessés. Seulement, en partant, ils laissèrent trois adultes et une dizaine d'élèves face à une vision d'horreur.

Ron fut le premier à réagir en allant retrouver sa fille. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était encore chaude et que son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration maintenant régulière. Il se tourna ensuite vers Roy et contrôla que tout allait bien pour lui également. Drago étant occupé avec Bayron toujours en proie au désarroi, Harry s'approcha de Lily et la prit dans ses bras. Il proposa de tous les emmener à l'infirmerie en attendant que les médicomages n'arrivent et tous furent de son avis. Les élèves les plus âgés et les plus forts prirent également l'un des leurs qui nécessitait d'y être transporté en priorité. Seulement, en allant vérifier l'état de certains de leurs camarades, ils tombèrent également sur le constat que d'autres ne s'en étaient pas sortis vivant. Ils laissèrent Yacinthe, Dakota et Remus sur place, ne pouvant à priori plus rien pour eux, en se promettant de venir les chercher dans un second voyage.

D'un pas silencieux et de recueillement, tous arrivèrent à l'infirmerie qui se trouvait à quelques couloirs de là. L'un des Poufsouffles qui avait la baguette libre d'être utilisée, ouvrit la porte et tomba sur l'horreur en premier. Le cri strident de l'élève alerta le directeur de l'école qui posa sa fille à terre afin d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Là, au milieu de la salle qui avait été comme sa deuxième maison, madame Pomfresh s'ajoutait à la liste des victimes qui continua de s'allonger lorsque Harry regarda les cinq lits occupés par des corps maintenant sans vie. Le directeur, écœuré par tant de pertes, prit sa fidèle infirmière qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance dans les bras et alla la déposer dans un lit, lui donnant ainsi le respect qui lui était dû. Il tira ensuite les rideaux, cachant ce massacre à des yeux pas forcément capables d'y faire face et invita les autres à y entrer. Le nombre de lits manqua très rapidement et Harry dut en faire venir du dortoir le plus proche quand le reste des victimes arriva enfin, non sans émotion. Ron tenait sa nièce dans ses bras et se demandait comment l'annoncer à son frère et sa belle-soeur tandis que Drago transportait celle qui aurait dû être sa belle-fille si le destin avait été plus clément avec sa famille. Bayron le vit arriver et abandonna quelques minutes le chevet de Meredith pour aller affronter la troisième perte la plus difficile de sa vie après sa mère et son arrière-grand-mère.

Il lui saisit la main qui n'était pas encore froide puis lui replaça une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille comme si même dans la mort, elle se devait d'être parfaite à ses yeux. Ce qui troubla Bayron était la paix qu'exprimait son visage. Il avait beau se dire que Dakota était morte, et qu'elle se tenait là, sous ses yeux, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui l'empêchait de l'admettre. Et ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il ressentait la même chose vis à vis de sa mère. Mais toutes les deux avaient subit le sort le plus radical qui existait. Et bien que Lily y avait survécu une fois, là, il semblait qu'elle n'ait pas eu la même chance.

Bayron avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer de reprendre le cours de sa vie sans celle qui était allongée devant lui. Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir mêlé à cela et de l'avoir amené droit vers la mort en acceptant la situation qui était la leur. Il s'approcha alors vers son visage, lui murmura un inaudible "je suis désolé" et lui donna son dernier baiser tout en versant une larme. Seulement, ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais arrêter le fut par l'arrivée des renforts, vite affligés par le drame qu'ils refusaient de croire lorsqu'on les avait prévenus. Le responsable de l'aide médicale exigea que toutes les personnes qui ne nécessitaient pas de soin sortent tout de suite de l'infirmerie, devenant maintenant plus qu'une gêne qu'autre chose.

Forcé d'attendre, Harry en profita pour demander à Ron d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien chez lui, là où attendaient Ginny, Hermione et Nymphadora Tonks Lupin en plus des plus jeunes de leurs enfants. Dorian se proposa ensuite d'aller prévenir les autres élèves que l'alerte était terminée mais Harry lui demanda d'ajouter que pour le moment, ils étaient tous confinés dans leur quartier. Sans attendre, il se dirigea donc vers les quartiers de Gryffondor. Les deux préfets de Poufsouffle, qui étaient arrivés après la bataille sans avoir trouvé de volontaires, déjà partis chez les Serpentard, signalèrent la mort d'Emile et accompagnèrent deux aurors jusqu'au corps du préfet en chef. Léo finit également par annoncer le petit affrontement mineur qui s'était déroulé dans la salle commune de Serpentard et bien qu'il n'y avait heureusement pas de mort à dénombrer, il estimait qu'une bonne vingtaine d'élèves nécessitaient sûrement des soins. La tête qu'il faisait en regardant Bayron et Harry leur confirma les craintes concernant l'unique vert et argent de la famille.

Quelques heures après la bataille, c'était l'heure du bilan et pour Harry, il fut le plus indigeste de sa vie. Le médicomage en chef ressortit de l'infirmerie avec quelques parchemins en main. Devant un directeur écoeuré, il annonça dix-huit morts dont deux mangemorts et sans compter Voldemort lui-même. La liste des blessés fut quand à elle largement plus longue avec quarante-cinq des leurs contre sept mangemorts. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Les chiffres étaient tellement étourdissants... Si on comptait Bellatrix et Peter Pettigrow en moins, cela impliquait que seize des leurs les avaient quittés définitivement... Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux. Sa mémoire commença par Madame Pomfresh et ses cinq élèves en garde dont un qu'il avait reconnu, l'ayant eu récemment dans son bureau pour une affaire peu glorieuse. Puis, il se rappela qu'il venait d'apprendre la disparition d'Emile Midwood, le préfet en chef. Ensuite venait son ancien camarade d'école, Dean et de deux de ses collègues, morts par la main de Blake. Il soupira en se remémorant la mort de Remus qui avait été tel un père pour lui depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était de se dire que celle qui avait été son plus grand soutien toutes ses années, sa fille aînée, l'avait définitivement quitté cette fois-ci. Et pour finir, sa nièce et celle qui avait fait preuve de tellement de courage ces derniers temps, Yacinthe et Dakota Wilson. Mais d'un seul coup, il y eu comme un doute dans sa tête. Machinalement, il bougea chaque doigt de sa main, un par un, et regarda à nouveau le médicomage.

- Dix-huit vous dites? Vous êtes sûr? Je n'en ai vu que seize...

- Non, c'est bien malheureusement dix-huit. Et quand on pense au nombre d'aurors qui sont tombés, je suis étonné et heureux qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'élèves décédés... Les pertes sont assez minimes par rapport au potentiel de dangerosité qu'a représenté cette bataille.

- Gardez vos commentaires pour vous, protesta Drago. Il y en a eu bien trop de morts à mon goût.

- Au nombre? Personnellement, je n'ai comptabilisé que trois aurors, Thomas, Jackson et Miles si je ne me trompe pas sur leur nom.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur le directeur, mais il faut y rajouter Alex Swan, Mayor et Rebecca Sullivan.

- Pardon? Mais alors... Dites, je peux voir votre liste? Demanda Harry de plus en plus perturbé par ce chiffre qu'il semblait inexact.

Le premier nom lui provoqua des sueurs froides. C'était maintenant sûr et officiel, sa nièce était bel et bien décédée lors du combat. Puis ses yeux descendirent noms après noms, Harry cherchant à comprendre tout en redoutant le moment où il lirait un nom bien particulier à ses yeux. Seulement, lorsque il arriva en fin de liste, pour lui, il en manquait deux. Voyant la perplexité de son beau-père, Drago lui arracha presque la feuille des mains et entreprit la même lecture. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, il regarda Harry puis le médicomage et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour poser la question que les deux hommes n'espéraient plus prononcer.

- Qu'en est-il pour ma femme et la fiancée de mon fils, miss Wilson?

- Oh, hé bien, pour le moment, notre pronostic reste réservé. Elles ont subit un sort impardonnable et même s'il était d'une assez faible intensité, ce fut suffisant pour les plonger entre la vie et la mort. Nous avons pour le moment tout tenter mais ça ne tient plus de notre ressort... Nous aurions pu faire davantage à Sainte Mangouste mais elles sont toutes les deux intransplanables. Je suis vraiment désolé... Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre... Je peux éventuellement vous dire que si elle passe la nuit, il y aura peut-être un petit espoir mais j'avoue ne pas être très optimiste... surtout pour la jeune fille...

- Attendez, intervint Bayron. Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma mère et Dakota sont encore vivantes? Reprit-il tout en sentant son coeur rebattre à nouveau et d'une rapidité éprouvante.

- Oui, pour le moment en tout cas...

- Vivantes... Toutes les deux... Insista t-il comme s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

- Hé bien oui, je viens de vous le dire! S'énerva légèrement le médicomage. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire...

- Attendez! Est-ce qu'on peut aller les voir? Demanda à nouveau Bayron.

- Non. Elles sont sous haute surveillance et elles reçoivent des soins constants. Je vous prierais de laisser mon équipe travailler tranquillement afin de pouvoir soigner tous nos patients. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien faire mis à part attendre. D'ailleurs, je me permets de vous suggérer d'aller un peu vous reposer.

- Nous allons tous rester ici et attendre, lança Drago aussi froid et hautain que le responsable.

Les trois hommes de Lily se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher d'espérer. Drago fut le premier à affirmer que sa femme était forte et qu'elle en avait vu de plus dures que ça. Harry avait rajouté qu'on n'envoyait pas un Potter si facilement au cimetière. Il ne l'espérait plus, et voilà que maintenant, il était certain de sa guérison à venir. Pour Bayron, le soulagement était total. Il était bien évidemment triste pour sa cousine mais la nouvelle lui avait remonté le moral au maximum possible en ces circonstances. Il avait récupéré une mère mais également une personne qui avait finalement une place essentielle dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Son esprit se tourna alors vers celle qui devait en avoir l'exclusivité seulement, bien malgré lui, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à vraiment définir, qui le faisait à présent douter de ses sentiments pour elle... Puis, entendant des bruits venir vers eux, Bayron leva les yeux pour y faire face, tel un réflexe d'une bataille encore chaude dans sa mémoire, et vit, avec soulagement, venir le reste de sa famille dont ses deux petits frères.

Stan se blottit dans les bras de son père et Bayron consola sa terreur préférée. Ginny se jeta presque au cou de son mari en s'assurant en l'étouffant qu'il était bien vivant avant de laisser la place à une Hermione tout aussi inquiète. Les yeux rougis des deux femmes étaient durs à supporter pour Harry et réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas, il les informa pour Lily. Sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, Ginny se tourna ensuite vers Drago et à la grande surprise de celui-ci, elle le prit dans ses bras. Drago était assez mal à l'aise mais la remercia de son soutient avant que son cadet ne réclame à nouveau son attention. De toute façon, la petite Katline exigea rapidement à voir son frère et avant qu'elle ne frôle la crise de nerf, Bayron se proposa de l'y conduire. En plus de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit, il voulait voir comment s'en sortait Dorian. Prévenir les Gryffondors que le danger était passé était une chose, mais annoncer le bilan macabre de la bataille au reste de leur famille en était une toute autre. Bayron redoutait particulièrement la réaction de Joshua, le frère de Yacinthe, tout comme il appréhendait celle des jumeaux sûrement morts d'inquiétude à cet instant précis, à raison...

Bien que la grosse dame protesta dans un premier temps, les six enfants, dont l'aîné de Tonks, y entrèrent derrière Bayron. Comme il le pressentait, Dorian tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter leur cousin. Assis dans la salle commune, tous les enfants du phénix de Gryffondor pleuraient deux des leurs en compagnie de leurs amis les plus proches. Bayron regarda alors son oncle et avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui demander la signification du léger sourire dessiné sur son visage, il lui annonça que sa soeur et Dakota étaient vivantes. Joshua l'observa en espérant avoir le même genre de nouvelle mais n'y voir que de la compassion le plongea à nouveau dans sa douleur. Dorian leur proposa de tous aller rejoindre les parents comme si à cet instant, seule la notion de rassemblement familial semblait être la solution à leur problème. Préférant les laisser entre eux, Kate, Edward comme tous les autres qui partageaient la vie des enfants du phénix, savaient que cette fois-ci, les pertes étaient trop lourdes pour ne pas avoir une certaine conséquence sur eux. Le visage éprouvé de Bayron, qui leur faisait signe avant de refermer le tableau en était une parfaite illustration. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil...


	46. Deux roses éternelles

**Annonce :**  
Attention: Chapitre émotion, prévoyez les kleenex! Sinon, je vous conseil "Sometimes it's rain" de David Charvet en musique de fond pour la fin du chapitre!

**Chapitre 231: Deux roses éternelles.** écrit le 03/06/2006  
Le ciel noir n'éclairait le paysage chaotique que par des éclairs. Les arbres morts et lacérés par le temps bordaient le chemin boueux qui ne semblait jamais se terminer. Le seul bruit ambiant était le tonnerre qui laissait un silence terrifiant lorsqu'il se terminait. A force de marcher, il était presque impossible de garder une orientation fiable. Seulement, c'était la seule chose qui permettait de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle devait avancer. Lily voulait continuer. Il était hors de question pour elle de rester là, dans un univers qui lui était étranger. Non, la seule chose qui lui importait était de rentrer et de retrouver ses proches, ses enfants et son mari. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bien qu'elle ne se sente pas particulièrement en danger, Lily était mal à l'aise dans cet environnement hostile. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps et se surprit à n'avoir ni faim ni sommeil. Seulement, le découragement prenait petit à petit de la place dans son esprit et le foyer des éclairs n'était pas toujours au même endroit, elle se laissa à penser qu'elle aurait renoncé. Il était clair pour elle que quelque chose les attirait et n'ayant aucun autre but pour le moment, seul ce point était devenu son but. Lorsqu'elle sentit une légère inclinaison sur le sol, lui réclamant davantage de force pour marcher, elle comprit qu'elle touchait au but. Elle accéléra le pas, comme pressée de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et traversa les derniers mètres qui la séparaient d'une légère clairière donnant sur une falaise. Là, au milieu, juste au bord, en dessous du foyer orageux, se tenait une silhouette immobile, qu'elle aurait juré prête à sauter dans le vide.

Lily s'approcha avec prudence tout en évitant les éclairs qui semblaient la viser. Quand elle fut assez prête, grâce à la lumière aléatoire, Lily put reconnaître de longs cheveux blonds bercés par un vent assez puissant. La jeune fille semblait si gracieuse face à la mort que Lily en fut presque admirative. Puis, une révélation la frappa au visage. C'était Dakota.

A quelques pas d'elle, Lily remarqua le regard sans vie de la fiancée de son fils. Elle regardait le vide, comme attirée par son propre néant. La falaise s'émiettait petit à petit sous les pieds de la Serdaigle et si Lily ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, Dakota tomberait... à jamais... Il fallait donc faire vite.

- Dakota, murmura Lily après la détonation d'un éclair. Dakota, recule toi, s'il te plait...

Mais les paroles étaient uniquement écoutées par le vent qui branlait sans difficulté le corps des deux femmes. Lily repoussait sans cesse ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles afin de ne pas les avoir dans les yeux et à plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de prendre contact avec Dakota, en vain. Aussi immobile qu'une statue sur le point de se faire abattre, elle ne fermait que très légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle était fouettée par quelques mèches. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

- Dakota, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter maintenant... Tu as tant de choses à découvrir de la vie... Tu es trop jeune... Je t'en supplie... Pense à tous ceux qui t'aiment si tu n'arrives plus à penser à toi... Pense à la confiance qu'on a placée en toi... Pense à tout le bien que tu as fait et que tu pourrais encore faire... Pense à tes amis... Pense à Drago et moi qui te considérons presque comme la fille que nous n'avons jamais eu... Pense à Bayron... Ne laisse pas ce néant t'engloutir Dakota... Il faut que tu prennes ton destin en main et te donner les moyens d'être heureuse... Dakota... Je t'en prie... Ecoute ma voix... Reviens vers moi...

Lily prit la main de Dakota de force et la serra très fort. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas et qu'elle n'acceptait pas la fatalité qui s'était installée sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle lui énuméra ensuite toutes les bonnes actions qu'elle avait faites en si peu de temps dans l'ordre, dont le réveil des Londubat. Elle ne cessa jamais de parler en espérant encore et toujours pouvoir atteindre le tout petit fil qui l'empêchait encore de franchir le pas et sauter. Mais petit à petit, elle sentait elle-même une certaine chaleur envahir son corps. Elle sut alors que son temps était compté.

- Dakota, ta vie est précieuse à nos yeux. Tu dois revenir vers nous. Il y a eut déjà trop de pertes pour qu'on accepte la tienne… Dakota, j'ai placée une confiance aveugle en toi, ne me déçois pas s'il te plait… murmura t-elle avant qu'une lumière blanche entoure Lily. Elle disparut en quelques secondes ce qui l'empêcha de voir alors une larme couler sur le visage de la Serdaigle.

C'est la tête lourde, agressée par des voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête et le corps engourdi, qu'une âme blessée lors du combat souleva, avec difficulté, ses paupières. La première fois, cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, juste assez pour voir une lumière aveuglante qui l'obligea à les refermer aussitôt. Elle s'essaya plusieurs fois tout en se concentrant sur deux voix familières qui semblaient être proche d'elle. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Déboussolée, elle ne sut pas tout de suite où elle était et surtout pourquoi elle y était. Elle commença par regarder devant elle puis, en sentant de la chaleur sur sa main, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et reconnut tout de suite son père. Elle s'inclina ensuite vers la gauche et y trouva sa mère. Sans chercher plus d'explications, elle se sentit rassurée et se rendormit pour ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les orienta tout de suite vers la gauche afin d'y retrouver son seul point de repère, ses parents. Sa mère, endormie, y avait prit la place se son père et lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction opposée, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Prise de panique en ne le voyant plus, elle sentit sa respiration s'emballer, ce qui en réveilla sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il est simplement parti dormir… Je suis là, calme-toi, tout va bien… lui murmura t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir réveillée mon ange. On a eu si peur pour toi… ajouta t-elle en provoquant ainsi la remontée des souvenirs de sa fille.  
- Yacinthe… balbutia t-elle avant de se laisser submerger par ses émotions.  
- Chut… soupira t-elle en essayant de la calmer… Je sais que c'est dur mais il va falloir être forte…  
- Dakota… réussit-elle à demander entre deux sanglots.  
- Elle est dans le lit qui est derrière moi. Pour le moment, elle lutte… mais elle est vivante… Tenta t-elle de minimiser.  
- Roy…  
- A ta gauche ma chérie. Il n'est pas encore réveillé mais les mages sont confiants, tout comme pour Aly… Tous tes amis vont bien.  
- Bayron et Dorian ?  
- Aussi, sourit-elle. Tout est fini maintenant…  
- Fatiguée… soupira t-elle en sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes à nouveau.  
- Dors EJ… Tu en as besoin… murmura Hermione. Dors ma chérie…

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les médicomages expliquèrent le sommeil prolongé d'EJ par un certain soulagement après ce que sa mère avait pu lui dire. Il n'était pas rare dans ce genre de situation que les patients atteints par des sortilèges si puissants dorment des journées entières. Et comme prévu, la fille aînée de Ron et d'Hermione se réveilla à nouveau en début de journée suivante. Son instinct lui dicta de regarder vers la droite mais la chaise qui soutenait jusqu'alors un de ses parents était vide. Elle tourna alors vers la gauche et y trouva le soutient de la troisième personne la plus importante dans sa vie après ses parents, Roy.

- Hé… Salut toi…sourit-il timidement.  
- Salut… répondit-elle en cherchant quand même d'autres personnes du regard.  
- Il est assez tôt je pense… Ta mère est restée assez tard mais comme elle tombait de fatigue et vu son état, je lui ai dit que j'allais veiller sur toi…  
- Merci… Toi, ça va ? Demanda t-elle en essayant de s'asseoir tout comme l'avait fait son ex petit ami.  
- J'ai pas mal de maux de tête et je suis encore trop faible pour me lever mais à part ça… Je vais bien… Et toi ?  
- Pas mieux… soupira t-elle en regardant ensuite à sa droite pour y voir un rideau blanc toujours tiré.  
- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y aurait eu un mieux juste après que le professeur Malefoy se soit réveillée… Le mage en chef dit qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle décide d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant.  
- Lily ? Elle aussi ? S'inquiéta sa cousine.  
- Tu sais EJ, il y a eu pas mal de pertes… Et, je ne pense pas encore tout savoir…  
- Qui… Osa-t-elle quand même demander tout en se préparant au pire.

Mais Roy hésitait. Il fixa le pied de son lit tout en réfléchissant à comment lui dire ce qu'il avait lui-même du mal à accepter. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à le faire. Hermione entra à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie et interrompit ainsi leur discussion.

- Oh, tu es enfin réveillée... C'est bien, murmura t-elle avec une voix douce et émotive. Je vais aller prévenir ton père et tes parents, reprit Hermione en regardant ensuite Roy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron déboula et se jeta totalement sur sa fille. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras à faire presque mal. La mère de Roy étreignit son fils avant de lui indiquer que son petit frère était là et qu'il attendait impatiemment. Après autorisation, Titus fit son entrée dans la salle avec peu d'assurance. En guise de bonjour, il tendit un papier à son frère aîné qui l'accepta après remerciement.

- C'est un dessin magique, lui annonça le garçon de huit ans.  
- Ah oui? S'étonna Roy tout en cherchant en quoi il l'était. Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour faire des dessins toi?  
- Et alors? Pouffa t-il avant de reprendre avec enthousiasme. Là, tu vois c'est le château, là c'est le méchant, là c'est toi et derrière c'est ton amoureuse, répondit-il en regardant ensuite vers EJ. Quand le méchant arrive, tu le tues et tu la sauves juste à temps, ajouta t-il tout en regardant les dessins les illustrer par des mouvements maladroits. Je sais, soupira t-il, maman dit que je ne suis pas trop doué en dessin mais bon... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autres...  
- Laisse dire maman, murmura Roy en s'approchant de son oreille. On l'a trop fait tourner en bourrique pour qu'elle ait gardé toute sa raison, plaisanta t-il. En tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup Titus, tu sais... vraiment beaucoup... soupira t-il en regardant le dessin répéter toujours les mêmes mouvements.

Le médicomage en chef demanda ensuite à ce que tout le monde sorte de l'infirmerie afin de faire un bilan complet de ses deux patients revenus à eux. Après quelques heures et potions revigorantes, ils furent autorisés à en sortir... à temps.

Le soleil en ce début d'après midi donna une lourdeur supplémentaire à celle qui s'exerçait déjà dans les coeurs de toutes les personnes présentes en cette douloureuse occasion. Une cérémonie commémorative avait été organisée quelques jours plus tard à Poudlard mais ce jour là, dans un cimetière londonien, une famille meurtrie enterrait deux des siens. Face au contexte, un monde fou les accompagna par leur présence. Au premier rang, Fleur Delacour Weasley ne ressemblait plus à la belle fille envoûtante qu'elle avait pu être vingt ans plus tôt. Le visage marqué à jamais par le vide laissé, le regard sans vie, pouvant à peine tenir sur ces jambes, il ne lui était plus possible de prononcer un seul mot. Son mari la soutenait autant qu'il lui était possible mais ses frères pouvaient voir sans problème sa propre détresse. Juste à côté d'eux, se tenait la frêle famille qui disait un dernier adieu à celui qui avait été le dernier témoin d'une époque maintenant révolue. La petite main d'un petit garçon d'à peine six ans entourée par celle de sa mère était une vision qui bouleversait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux. Et voir ensuite l'autre main de la veuve de Remus Lupin posée sur un ventre très arrondi rendait la scène vraiment difficile à soutenir. Nymphadora Lupin, toujours plus familièrement appelée Tonks, se devait d'être forte pour ses deux fils mais les larmes involontaires, qui s'échappaient parfois lors de l'éloge funèbre, trahissaient la carapace qu'elle s'obligeait d'avoir.

Quand ce fut l'éloge de Yacinthe Weasley, EJ cru un instant qu'elle allait défaillir. Son père lui prit alors la main et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Seulement, entendre ses deux cousins parler de leur soeur aînée comme ils le faisaient lui donnait l'impression de ne l'avoir finalement jamais connue. Elle regrettait du plus profond de son coeur toutes les méchancetés, tous les coups bas, toutes les menaces ou vacheries qu'elles avaient pu se dire ou se faire avec autant de plaisir. Elle se repassait alors la vision de toutes les scènes les plus épiques de leurs vies et sourit à quelques bêtises qu'elles avaient faites enfants quand elles étaient en garde chez leur grand-mère. Cela lui rappela également la perte qu'elle avait subie trois ans plus tôt et l'émotion l'envahit. Elle se blottit alors dans les bras de Ron et pleura en silence. Ceux qui avaient réussi à tenir jusque là et qui la virent, craquèrent alors sans modération. Parmi eux, il y avait Aly qui tenait debout uniquement par le soutien de Dorian et Dawn qui avait trouvé celui de Teddy placé à côté d'elle. Même Meredith, qui s'était mise à l'écart volontairement, eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas verser une seule larme. Dire adieu à une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui avait toute la vie devant elle n'était pas une chose facile. Et comme le dirent si bien Thomas et Daniel en terminant, Yacinthe avait su toucher plus de monde qu'elle n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre et elle sera à jamais dans le coeur de chacun. Leur père se leva ensuite tout en tenant sa femme et se dirigea vers ses deux fils. Après les avoir embrassés sur le front, il déposa un bouton de rose blanche au pied du cercueil de sa fille et une autre de couleur rose devant celle du dernier des maraudeurs. Fleur le fit à son tour avant de tomber à terre, refusant l'inévitable. Bill la releva avec difficultés et tous les deux furent les premiers à quitter le cimetière, devenu insupportable pour eux. Tonks et le petit Aurel Lupin rendirent ensuite leur dernier hommage à celui qui avait su rester si simple et si fidèle en amour comme en amitié jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Harry prit alors le relais et chacun leur tour, les uns après les autres, les personnes présentes déposèrent un témoignage de douleur ou de sympathie.

Environ une heure plus tard, les portes du cimetière se refermèrent définitivement dans un bruit de grincement qui tirailla le coeur d'EJ, dernière à en être sortie, non sans émotions, au bras de son père.


	47. Contrôle de soi

**Annonce :**  
Chapitre sous le signe de la romance...

**Chapitre : Le contrôle de soi** écrit le 09/06/2006  
En temps normal, la dernière semaine de cours à Poudlard aurait dû être festive. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le tournoi de Quidditch qui se déroulait à BeauxBâtons cette année et l'ambiance n'était pas là. La liste des joueurs n'avait attiré que les candidats et la seule surprise a été la nomination de Teddy et de Dawn en remplacement de Leo Callaghan et de Dakota Wilson. Le Serpentard avait eu pas mal de blessures et boitait encore ce qui l'obligeait malheureusement à rester pied à terre. Pour le reste, rien d'extraordinaire vu qu'elle composait uniquement l'équipe de Gryffondor. Personne ne pouvait vraiment contester cette composition vu le niveau de l'équipe et le forfait des deux autres meilleurs joueurs de l'école. Certains auraient quand même préféré voir Dorian prendre la tête de l'équipe pour une fois au lieu de la laisser à une lionne qui semblait toujours très affectée par le drame qui la touchait de plein fouet.

En effet, EJ avait perdu le sourire et même son fichu caractère légendaire. Elle se laissait porter par les journées qui s'enchaînaient sans grand intérêt pour elle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait enterrée sa cousine et l'état de sa meilleure amie stagnait. Dorian avait bien essayé de lui venir en aide et de lui parler mais elle s'était vraiment enfermée sur elle-même par esprit de protection. Un bon mois après sa séparation d'avec Roy, tout arrivait en même temps et cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour une jeune fille peu prédisposée à avouer sa sensibilité.

Le regard dans le vague, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre encastrée dans les murs de la salle commune de Gryffondor, EJ regardait les silhouettes bouger dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait très beau et elle était bien la seule à rester au château jusqu'à ce que le mouvement du tableau ne lui prouve le contraire.

- Hé … Salua Roy en allant vers elle sans avoir de réponse. On n'attend plus que toi pour faire un ultime entraînement avant de partir pour BeauxBâtons.  
- J'arrive, soupira t-elle sans bouger d'un centimètre.  
- EJ… murmura t-il. Il est temps que tu réagisses… Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi…  
- Je vais bien… répondit-elle avec peu d'entrain.  
- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir EJ… murmura Roy tout en s'approchant d'elle.  
- J'apprendrais… répondit-elle en fixant ce qu'elle reconnut comme une de ses deux sœurs jumelles, en bonne compagnie. Tout comme je dois apprendre à t'oublier…  
- Ecoute EJ… marmonna t-il hésitant. Je…  
- Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Je suis bien contente pour toi Roy ! Rugit-elle en sautant du rebord pour aller vers le tableau avant de se retourner brutalement. Tu sais quoi Roy ? Finalement, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme, ni de personne d'ailleurs. Je me sens comme libérée d'un énorme poids… Et puis, je me rends compte que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Ca prouve bien que tu n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie et que je suis mieux toute seule voilà tout. Tu avais raison, tu vois… siffla t-elle avec beaucoup de méchanceté dans la voix.  
- Vas-y… Ca te fera du bien… murmura t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.  
- Ne m'approche pas ! Tu as voulu rompre, alors assume ! Protesta t-elle en repoussant Roy. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je sais me débrouiller seule ! Je l'ai toujours fait ! Affirma t-elle en reculant. Laisse-moi maintenant !  
- Non, EJ… Je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant…  
- Tu l'as déjà fait Roy… lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai cessé de t'aimer.  
- Fallait y réfléchir avant. Maintenant c'est trop tard… Ce n'est plus ton rôle de me proposer une quelconque aide inutile.  
- Ok… Si m'envoyer balader te soulage… J'accepte ! Ca fait toujours ça en moins qui restera sur le cœur, pesta t-il en ouvrant le tableau.  
- C'est ça casses-toi Roy ! S'écria t-elle en lui jetant la première chose qu'elle trouva à porter de main. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon ! Partir ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Lui hurla t-elle avant sentir son cœur se bloquer, la forçant à se laisser aller.

EJ tomba sur ses genoux, et pleura nerveusement. Elle sentit alors la main de Roy lui frôler le dos, comprenant qu'il venait de s'asseoir derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et força la tête d'EJ à se poser sur son épaule. Sans un mot, sans d'autres gestes, ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu. Puis, EJ leva légèrement la tête et sans le vouloir initialement, elle la positionna juste devant celle de Roy. L'échange de regard fut si intense que le baiser était inévitable.

Ce qui fut timide au départ devint vite passionné et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils arrivaient à un point de non retour. Roy, toujours plus raisonné que l'était EJ, la repoussa du mieux qu'il le put et lui murmura qu'ils ne devraient pas… Seulement EJ, enivrée, n'avait que faire de sa plainte et le ramena à lui telle une lionne affamée. Dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix aurait été inexact mais lorsque les esprits reprirent le contrôle des corps fatigués qu'ils étaient censés diriger, celui de Roy s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait cédé. EJ était encore blottie contre lui, espérant l'avoir convaincu de son erreur, et n'osait pas bouger. Une oreille sur son cœur, elle en écoutait les battements. Elle était apaisée. Elle se sentait vivante. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle… Ce fut donc un véritable déchirement quand Roy se dégagea d'elle pour se lever. Ils avaient eu l'intelligence et surtout le bon sens de monter directement dans leur chambre avant de succomber à la pulsion du moment et Roy n'eut pas loin à aller pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Instinctivement, il prit une douche. Seulement la chaleur de l'eau n'arrivait pas à brûler la douleur qui s'insinuait dans son cœur et le bruit du ruissellement cacha celui de ses pleurs. Partagé entre son envie d'aller la rejoindre et celle de se protéger d'un avenir incompatible avec la femme qu'il aimait, Roy était totalement perdu.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, le bruit provenant de celle des filles le soulagea. Il prit ses affaires, jeta un dernier regard vers la porte fermée qui le séparait d'elle puis ouvrit celle de leur chambre et sortit.

Lorsqu'EJ arriva sur le terrain, tous lui demandèrent de rendre des comptes sur son retard. Seulement, au lieu de les envoyer paître, elle chercha du regard le seul joueur manquant, Roy. Ne pouvant plus l'attendre, mais à contre cœur, elle mit en place l'ultime entraînement sans grand enthousiasme et tous les spectateurs remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule. L'âme de la si grande équipe qui en avait fait sa renommé les années précédentes, était absente. C'était bien évidemment compréhensible suite aux évènements et les plus mauvaises langues pariaient déjà l'arrivée en quatrième place de leur équipe cette fois-ci.

Dawn le pensa également lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre Roy et EJ, vue de la distance qu'il mettait entre eux volontairement dès leur retour du stade. Il l'évitait tout simplement et dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'éclipsait dans un lieu connu de lui seul avant de rentrer à une heure plus que tardive. Tous les autres regardaient ce petit manège en imaginant le pire pour le tournoi et Dorian murmura même à Aly qu'il en espérait presque que Roy ou EJ laissent leurs places à quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, même si EJ y avait songé, elle refusait cette option en s'argumentant qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre les meilleurs à leur poste. C'est dans ces moments là que l'objectivité de Dakota manquait. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse en allant la voir, son unique présence aurait une influence bénéfique sur elle. En arrivant dans le couloir qui avait été le théâtre de tant d'horreur, elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer. Elle ne s'y attarda donc pas et rejoignit directement l'infirmerie. Juste devant, en face de la porte, se tenait Meredith. Elle y attendait apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. EJ la regarda en passant devant elle. Mal à l'aise face au regard noir que lui lançait la Serpentard, elle préféra ne rien répliquer et entrer sans un mot.

Les lits étaient maintenant tous vidés de leurs occupants, mis à part celui de l'éternelle endormie comme certains l'appelaient déjà. Les plus romantiques voyaient en elle le nouveau conte de fée et EJ avait même entendue quelques filles supposer qu'un baiser de son fiancé la réveillerait. Cela faisait de Meredith la méchante sorcière avide et égoïste qui les empêchait de vivre heureux, ce qui pouvait expliquer l'humeur massacrante de la Serpentard délaissée. Il faut dire que depuis qu'on le lui avait autorisé, Bayron passait tout son temps auprès de Dakota. Quand sa mère avait été en mesure de parler, elle lui avait raconté un vague rêve accompagné d'un sentiment d'impuissance que lui-même ressentait à présent. Il avait tout essayé, des paroles douces à des plus énergiques mais aucun signe ne pouvait présager un réveil imminent.

- Bayron, murmura EJ en déposant une main sur son épaule.  
- Bonsoir…  
- Rien de… Commença à dire EJ tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Non… Rien…  
- Je vais prendre le relais… Il y a une personne à la porte qui a besoin de te voir et de te parler…  
- Méré, je suppose…  
- Bayron, je… Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires et Merlin sait que je n'apprécie pas forcément ta copine mais bon… Etre mise à l'écart, je… connais… et je peux te dire que c'est très dur à vivre… soupira t-elle.  
- Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire… J'aimerais tant pouvoir oublier tout ce qui c'est passé et la prendre dans mes bras comme si de rien était… Mais je ne peux pas occulter le fait que j'ai failli tuer son père… Ni oublier son regard à ce moment là… Et encore moins oublier sa peur… Et puis, il y a Dakota… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si elle en est là, c'est de ma faute et…  
- Arrête Bayron. Dakota est tout sauf une fille faible qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. N'en fait pas une victime. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, protesta EJ. Si elle était présente ce soir là, c'est un concours de circonstances tragiques, point. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit ta fiancée qui l'a motivée à aller prévenir les Poufsouffles mais uniquement son sens moral et sa dévotion pour les autres. Tout comme Yac' dans un sens… ajouta t-elle plus doucement. On n'y peut rien Bayron… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle se bat et que, comme le dit ta mère, il y a une chose qui l'empêche de sombrer définitivement. Il suffit qu'elle s'y accroche assez fort pour vouloir revenir vers nous. Allez, Bayron, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Par contre, je suis persuadée que ta présence lui fait du bien. Elle me semble en paix depuis quelques jours. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression mais c'est plus fort que moi…  
- Oui, tu as raison… Je l'ai ressenti aussi… répondit-il en regardant la Serdaigle à nouveau.  
- Tu vois, sourit EJ. Il y a de l'espoir ! Elle est tout à fait capable d'y arriver. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps.   
- Je sais, soupira t-il. Seulement, parfois, on aimerait qu'il passe plus vite… beaucoup plus vite…  
- Allez, va donc t'expliquer avec … elle… reprit EJ en lui indiquant la porte du regard. Mais ne prends pas de décision trop hâtive que tu pourrais regretter. Accorde-toi un peu de temps pour faire le point, ajouta t-elle avant de rire. Et c'est moi qui dis ça… C'est le monde à l'envers… Bref… A plus tard cousin !  
- Heureux de voir la face obscure de ton cœur, cousine… se moqua Bayron.  
- Garde ton humour Malefoy, surtout quand il est mauvais… grogna la lionne.  
- Moi aussi je t'adore EJ… sourit l'intéressé avant de sortir.

Le lendemain matin, jour de départ pour BeauxBâtons, Bayron regrettait pour la première fois ce qui s'était passé la veille. Meredith savait vraiment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui dans ces moments là et ce n'était pas ses hormones qui allaient pouvoir y résister, malheureusement. Comme pour se donner bonne conscience, il se leva plus tôt afin de faire ses au revoir à Dakota. Il avait besoin de la voir avant de s'envoler trois jours loin d'elle. Une fois à son chevet, il respira profondément et lui parla comme à son habitude.

- Voilà, on y est. On va partir pour BeauxBâtons dans deux bonnes heures et faire semblant que tout va bien devant des centaines de personnes. Je t'avoue que sans toi, cette compétition n'aura pas le même goût. Je me rappelle la première année où on était parti pour Salem. On était tous dégoûtés que tu sois nommé capitaine et maintenant on te regrette comme pas permis… EJ a de la poigne mais elle n'a pas ta diplomatie. Tu vas nous manquer pendant ces trois jours… ces trois derniers jours ici… me manquer… Ah au fait, je ne sais pas si EJ te l'a dit, mais tu as reçu ta convocation pour faire ton stage d'été. Mes parents te proposent de venir nous rejoindre au mois d'août dans notre maison familiale à Portsmouth. Enfin, si tu veux et si tes parents acceptent. De toute manière, s'ils protestent, je n'hésiterais pas à leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Même pas un hibou pour avoir de tes nouvelles… Je n'appelle pas ça être parents… Quand je pense que tu as toujours vécu comme ça, je comprends ton hésitation à revenir vers nous… Mais maintenant, tu nous as, EJ, mes parents, ma famille et moi… On t'aime tous Dakota et on a terriblement besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi… Je… Dakota, je…  
- Bayron ? Intervint EJ à un moment mal choisi dont elle se serait abstenue si elle l'avait su. On te cherchait partout… Harry veut nous voir avant de partir…  
- J'arrive, répondit-il en soupirant.  
- C'est dur de partir sans elle n'est-ce pas ? Je donnerais tant pour pouvoir lui rendre ma place de capitaine… Ajouta t-elle avant de voir le petit rictus de son cousin et de reprendre. N'essaye même pas… Allez, plus vite partis, plus vite revenu…  
- J'arrive, insista t-il en adressant un regard qui ne laissait pas de place à la protestation.  
- Ok, ok…. A tout à l'heure… sourit-elle en repartant de l'infirmerie.

Bayron rigola en secouant la tête de l'attitude de sa cousine mais la voir comme ça lui faisait du bien. Il se retourna vers Dakota tout en se levant et s'approcha de son visage. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas des plus corrects pour elle ou pour Meredith mais c'était plus que lui et il en était conscient.

- Dakota, murmura t-il avant de soupirer, hésitant. Tu rendrais une personne terriblement malheureuse si tu n'ouvrais plus jamais tes si magnifiques yeux. Si tu savais à quel point elle tient infiniment à toi…

Le baiser qu'il lui donna ensuite sur le front résuma l'ensemble des émotions du moment. Il la regarda encore quelques instants et avec le cœur lourd, il sortit de l'infirmerie. L'esprit envahi de souvenir tendre, il ne fit pas attention au léger mouvement de doigts sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait la belle de Serdaigle.


	48. Départ pour BeauxBâtons

**233. Départ pour BeauxBâtons**

Le château s'éveillait tout doucement en ce début de semaine, dernière de l'année scolaire. Harry traversa la petite cour extérieure qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard et rejoignit deux de ses élèves qui l'attendaient. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir le reste de l'équipe qu'il devait logiquement accompagner jusqu'à la gare et après les avoir salués, le directeur de Poudlard demanda où se trouvait les autres.

- Hé bien, EJ est partie chercher un Bayron introuvable au réveil, Dorian disait au revoir à Aly quand on est sortis de la salle commune. Ensuite, Roy n'avait pas fini de prendre sa douche et Kate n'était pas encore descendue de sa chambre.

- Hum… Soit. Je vais essayer de les trouver. On va être en retard et Merlin sait que ça fait mauvais genre à BeauxBâtons. Ne bougez pas surtout ! Ordonna Harry avec poigne avant de repartir.

- En même temps, je ne vois pas trop où on pourrait aller, pesta Dawn tout en s'appuyant contre une des colonnes du couloir extérieur.

- Personnellement, je retournerais bien dans mon lit… soupira Théodore Weasley

- Tu t'es couché tard ? Demanda naturellement sa voisine du dessus.

- Les jumelles se sont encore disputées, soupira t-il en s'accoudant de la même manière. Je comprends EJ parfois… Je suis heureux d'être fils unique dans ces cas là et deux mois sans être dans la même chambre qu'elles, ça c'est des véritables vacances… finit-il par dire.

- Elles sont si terribles que ça ? S'étonna Dawn qui ne les côtoyait qu'assez rarement finalement.

- Non, soupira t-il de remords. Elles sont adorables dans le fond mais il y a des soirs où franchement, je donnerais tout pour aller dormir avec vous là-haut. En plus, Grace ronfle…

- C'est vrai ? Rigola Dawn. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

- Et histoire de ne lésiner sur personne, les jumeaux parlent en dormant. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te révéler ce dont ils me font part inconsciemment, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil fédérateur, faisant rougir légèrement la jeune fille.

- Heu… Non, effectivement, ça ira merci. Je peux imaginer toute seule… Mais, comme tu le fais remarquer, par question d'équité, tu devrais me livrer l'un de tes secrets compromettant monsieur Théodore Weasley !

- Hein ? s'exclama le batteur surpris et quelque peu mal à l'aise. Hé bien… heu… Quoi dire sur moi… De compromettant… Balbutia t-il en réfléchissant. Je crois que s'ils devaient se plaindre de moi, ça serait que je suis justement insomniaque et que de ce fait, j'entends tout ce qu'ils disent ou font. Je suis potentiellement nuisible pour eux.

- Oh… s'étouffa t-elle. Ce n'est pas encore un gros défaut ça… Et de toi à moi, ça vaut mieux que de se retourner dans un lit toutes les cinq secondes à chercher une bonne position pour dormir… argumenta t-elle en laissant clairement comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Comme ça on est quitte…

- Effectivement. Mais, je te rassure, ce n'est pas si grave. On n'aura qu'à dormir ensemble, commença t-il a dire avant de devenir pourpre. Heu, enfin dans la même chambre, heu, pour ne pas déranger les autres, s'enfonça t-il, bref, heu, enfin tu m'as comprise n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Dawn amusée du quiproquo presque révélateur avant de voir Dorian et Roy arriver.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Teddy restait silencieux, en retrait, tout honteux, EJ, suivie de Bayron, arrivèrent enfin. Il ne manquait plus que Kate et Harry pour pouvoir partir à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Roy baya en les attendant et mal à l'aise de cette proximité, EJ préféra rejoindre son cousin. Ils commencèrent à parler de banalités, puis la conversation dévia sur les vacances d'été. Il lui apprit alors qu'il partait avec ses parents en Roumanie durant les deux mois quasiment mais qu'ils viendraient logiquement leur rendre visite à Portsmouth début Août. Une réunion familiale avait été organisée le premier week-end afin ressouder les liens après le drame qui les avait frappés. Le directeur arriva donc enfin avec Kate et Gabrielle Delacour et annonça quelques changements de dernières minutes.

- Bon, au départ, j'aurais dû partir avec vous à BeauxBâtons. Il se trouve qu'avec les derniers évènements arrivés à Poudlard, je suis dans l'obligation de rester. La vie doit continuer mais une deuxième intrusion de mangemorts et celle de Voldemort dans mes locaux sont la preuve que la sécurité est à revoir à nouveau pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. De ce fait, c'est le professeur Delacour qui prendra en charge votre accompagnement en France. Lors du trajet, elle vous fera d'ailleurs part des uses et coutumes à respecter là-bas.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Bayron intrigué.

- Hé bien, pour commencer, l'académie de BeauxBâtons n'est pas mixte. Il y a une école pour filles et une pour garçons. L'équipe de Quidditch est mixte uniquement parce qu'elle est composée des meilleurs éléments des deux équipes de leur école. Voilà, pour le reste, le professeur Delacour vous expliquera. Je sais également que l'ambiance entre vous n'est pas au beau fixe ce qui peut se comprendre étant donnée la situation. Alors, essayez juste de passer au dessus de votre tristesse et de vous battre, pour eux justement. Ils ont donné leur vie pour un monde sans menace, maintenant que c'est fait, vous leur devez de vivre pleinement leur sacrifice. Alors pour eux, pour Yacinthe plus particulièrement, donnez le meilleur de vous-même !

Après un oui timide mais général, les sept joueurs de Quidditch et l'ancienne élève de BeauxBâtons montèrent dans le carrosse. Roy fut le dernier à monter et la seule place qui restait était à côté d'EJ. Celle-ci espérait qu'il fasse abstraction et qu'il s'en accommode mais Roy demanda à Teddy de bien vouloir changer de place sous prétexte qu'il serait malade s'il n'était pas près de la fenêtre. EJ fut déçue et bouillonna intérieurement avant d'amorcer une conversation banale mais libératrice avec Kate et Dawn.

- Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, comme je l'ai dit, les français détestent les retardataires. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage à tous ! Termina Harry en refermant la porte du carrosse, le laissant ainsi filer loin du château.

Arrivés à la gare, le Poudlard Express, fumant tranquillement, les attendait avec ses deux wagons, mis à disposition pour l'occasion. Leurs équipements étaient apparemment déjà à bord et il ne manquait plus qu'eux pour s'envoler vers la France. Instinctivement, et peut-être intentionnellement, les trois filles se dirigèrent dans le deuxième wagon, laissant les garçons dans leur coin. Elles furent rejointes très vite par Gabrielle qui commença les explications avec elles. EJ, Dawn et Kate apprirent qu'effectivement, la ponctualité était indissociable d'une bonne éducation à l'académie mais également qu'elles se devaient d'être irréprochables dans leurs tenues et dans leur comportement. Gabrielle avait également insisté, en regardant EJ puis Dawn, sur le côté « filles de bonnes familles » qui étudiaient dans cette école et que les éclatements de caractère n'étaient pas autorisés. EJ s'en indigna bien sûr mais Gabrielle fut intraitable. Le sourire, l'élégance et le raffinement étaient les principes fondamentaux de BeauxBâtons, enfin, en ce qui concernait les filles. Dawn demanda alors ce qu'il en était pour les garçons et la réponse les indignèrent cette fois-ci toutes les trois. Non seulement, eux avaient le droit d'affirmer leur point de vue sans avoir peur des conséquences mais en plus de ça, ils avaient certains privilèges comme la création de club ou de soirées privées. Elle ajouta également les options offertes aux filles et celles présentées aux jeunes hommes et EJ vit rouge. Nul, et encore moins les sixièmes années, ignorait que l'année prochaine, le tournoi des quatre sorciers se passait à BeauxBâtons également, ce qui impliquait de finir ses études là-bas.

- Il est hors de question qu'on m'apprenne le protocole pour tenir une maison en parfaite petite ménagère ! Hurla EJ si fort que les garçons entrèrent dans leur compartiment quelques secondes plus tard. Oh, vous, dehors ! Ordonna t-elle sans donner plus d'explications mais ce qui suffit toutefois à les faire fuir.

- C'est juste une option EJ, soupira Gabrielle. Mais je suis persuadée que tu y apprendrais beaucoup !

- Mais bien sûr ! Je n'ai que ça à faire ! Pesta t-elle.

- Ca peut être intéressant quand même, tenta de dire Kate. Même si on ne cherche pas à devenir une véritable femme d'intérieur, on pourrait éviter les plus grosses erreurs à ne pas faire en société.

- Tout à fait, se félicita Gabrielle.

- Quand on voit où ça t'a menée, marmonna EJ sans vouloir être entendue. Ce sera sans nous ! Affirma la lionne en regardant une Dawn hésitante. Quoi ? Me dis pas que…

- J'ai huit frères EJ… Ma mère a vu en moi un lieutenant efficace dans la gestion du quotidien et c'est vrai que ce genre de cours ne m'effraye pas autant que toi. Et puis, si ça me permet d'avoir moins de remarques sur ma soit disant « masculinité » lors des repas familiaux… Je dis « pourquoi pas »…

- Vous savez ce que c'est ça les filles ? De la mutinerie ! Ni plus, ni moins ! Grogna EJ tout en se rasseyant, les bras croisés et boudeuse. Femme au foyer… pfff… Il vous manque plus que vos vingt mioches et tout sera parfait…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de dénigrer nos aspirations de vie, s'énerva Kate. Que tu ne veuilles pas de famille c'est ton choix et on veut bien le comprendre, mais à ton tour, ne rejette pas les motivations des autres ! Ce n'est pas une tare de vouloir fonder une famille et avoir des enfants ! Pour moi, ça fait partie du cycle de la vie et je ne conçois pas la mienne autrement !

- Hé bien, dans ce cas, tu devrais aller voir Roy ! Je suis sûre que vous pourriez bien vous entendre tous les deux ! Répondit-elle au tac au tac avec beaucoup de méchanceté.

- EJ, soupira Dawn qui se sentait prise entre deux feux.

- Pourquoi pas tiens ! Après tout, il est libre maintenant ! Affirma Kate avant de se lever et quitter le compartiment.

- Attends, elle n'était pas sérieuse là ? Demanda alors EJ à Dawn.

- Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler parfois toi…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle veut sortir avec Roy ? Insista EJ.

- Si ça arrive, tu ne pourras que t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu l'as carrément poussée dans ses bras là…

- Ne t'inquiète pas EJ, intervint Gabrielle. Quand un homme aime, il est prêt à faire de nombreuses concessions. Je suis sûre que Roy reviendra sur ses positions te concernant.

- Ou EJ, ajouta Dawn avec un regard moralisateur.

- Sûrement pas ! Pesta l'intéressée. Et puis, de toute évidence, Kate fera bien assez d'enfants pour compenser ceux que je n'aurais pas ! Elle est parfaite pour lui tiens !

- Tête de mule ! Lança Dawn avant de reprendre la discussion sur BeauxBâtons avec Gabrielle.

Dawn écouta alors avec beaucoup d'attention les différentes anecdotes de jeunesse que son professeur lui raconta. Ce qui la surprit le plus, c'est le nombre affolant de petites intrigues qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre elle et les autres filles de son âge. Gabrielle lui expliqua alors les avantages de la discrétion dans la haute société. Même si les femmes avaient officiellement moins de droits, il n'était pas rare de voir une « grande » femme derrière un « grand homme » et que BeauxBâtons formait ses jeunes filles à l'art subtile de l'influence. En y sortant, une sorcière arrivait à orienter le choix une personne tout en le persuadant qu'il en était lui-même l'auteur. Elle affirmait aussi que si les hommes faisaient la guerre, baguette à la main, les femmes avaient des armes plus fines et plus vicieuses à la fois. A ces mots, EJ devint tout de suite plus intéressée par la conversation et les deux heures de voyages passèrent alors très rapidement. Lorsque le train amorça sa descente vers l'académie, Gabrielle laissa les deux filles afin d'aller expliquer en quelques mots les quelques règles de bonne conduite à tenir quand on était un jeune homme respectable.

Et puis, le mouvement du train se fit plus saccadé avant de les faire légèrement sursauter à l'atterrissage. Dans l'autre compartiment, le cœur d'un héritier s'emballa, comme oppressé par une chose qu'il avait presque oubliée. Plus le train ralentissait, plus son cœur s'accélérait, au point de l'obliger à respirer bruyamment pour obtenir de l'air. Il regarda l'arrêt du train par sa fenêtre et sentit une boule s'installer en bas de son ventre. Sur le coup, il aurait bien voulu que le train retourne directement à Poudlard avec lui à l'intérieur mais Bayron savait que c'était impossible. Il se concentra sur le fait qu'ils étaient venus pour disputer le tournoi de Quidditch et qu'il ne resterait à BeauxBâtons que trois petits jours avant de rejoindre Meredith… et Dakota.

- Trois longs jours plutôt, se reprit-il lui-même avant de rejoindre son oncle sur le point de descendre du train.


	49. Les apparances sont parfois trompeuses

**234. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.**

Il était bientôt onze heures trente et la délégation de Poudlard était la dernière à arriver. La directrice de l'académie, assez impressionnante lors du premier regard, les accueillit avec une froideur exemplaire. Le ton était donné. À peine arrivés qu'ils s'affichaient, chose que Gabrielle tenta vainement d'arranger. Elle fit les présentations dans les règles et lorsqu'elle arriva à Dorian, la demi-géante sourit légèrement.

- Voilà donc notre célébrité du moment… J'espère que vous ferez en sorte de ne pas déclencher de mauvaises manières chez mes jeunes filles, monsieur Potter, suggéra t-elle devant un Dorian mal à l'aise et de ce fait silencieux.

- Monsieur son père et directeur de Poudlard présente d'ailleurs ses excuses pour ne pas être lui-même venu mais de nombreuses affaires le retiennent à l'école.

- Oui, j'imagine que lorsqu'on dirige une souricière, il faut du temps et toute son énergie à colmater les trous, répondit-elle en regardant son ancienne élève de haut. Bien, si vous êtes disposés à me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la salle des banquets.

Le Poudlard Express avait déposé ses occupants au milieu d'une clairière et bien que les héritiers aient essayé de voir l'académie lors de la descente, seuls des arbres à perte de vue s'étaient dévoilés à eux. Dorian se demanda donc où pouvait bien se trouver cette fameuse école française et n'en cru pas à ses yeux lorsqu'il obtient la réponse.

Le chemin de forêt devint plus large avant de laisser place à des pavés parfaitement emboîtés, agrémentés de petites statues vivantes qui les saluèrent avec respect. Roy s'émerveilla par l'accueil de minuscules petites fées qui l'arrosaient de pétales de fleurs. Si bien que Bayron dut le retenir par la capuche de sa robe de sorcier pour lui éviter d'être attiré dans les bas fonds de la forêt par ces minis vélanes en puissance. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une arche de rose aux milles couleurs possibles et imaginables et la traversèrent en regardant tout autour d'eux afin de voir le maximum de variétés qui y grippaient en tout épanouissement. Le jardin qui se découvrait à eux était d'une beauté et d'une symétrie sans précédent alternant des formes d'animaux mythique et des muses. Les brises de vent qui y circulaient, étaient parfumées de lavande et de jasmin ce qui envoûtait les héritiers sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Gabrielle lança un sort discrètement sur ses protégés et l'un après l'autre, ils recouvrèrent à temps leur esprit. EJ et Dawn comprirent alors ce que voulait dire leur professeur lorsqu'elle expliquait en quoi consistaient les armes féminines. Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un œil complice et sans se dire un mot, elles se dirent qu'un petit essai serait intéressant à faire. Juste après, EJ tourna la tête vers Roy qui était suivi de très près par Kate. Elle se dit que si elle voulait s'y risquer, elle devrait le faire rapidement. Puis, petit à petit, le magnifique château style dix-septième siècle en forme de « U » leur apparut et Kate exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Par Merlin, c'est splendide !

- L'aile droite est réservée aux dames et la gauche à ces messieurs. L'aile centrale représente les parties communes à tous les élèves, annonça Madame Maxime. Vous pouvez également voir sur votre gauche le terrain de Quidditch qui sera à votre disposition pour les entraînements dès cet après-midi à quatorze heures précises.

Le stade n'avait pas du tout la même allure médiévale que celui de Poudlard. Là encore, tout était dans l'élégance et le raffinement. Les devises de l'école ne s'appliquaient donc pas qu'au comportement de ses élèves mais également aux lieux de leur instruction et le style grec et romain avait été repris sans nul doute par les architectes. On était loin de l'aspect viril et physique que le Quidditch impliquait. EJ murmura même à Dawn qu'il ne manquait plus que les balais soient fleuris et que les joueurs soient en toge. La pauvre Dawn en éclata de rire et se fit, de ce fait, remarquer par la directrice de BeauxBâtons.

Finalement, il fallu presque 20 minutes pour arriver devant la porte qui menait à leur salle de réception. Le hall qui la précédait était accompagné de petits salons individuels dont trois semblaient déjà occupés. Madame Maxime les conduit alors dans un quatrième et leur demanda d'y rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Une fois sortie, il sembla à tous que Gabrielle respirait à nouveau. L'animosité légendaire entre BeauxBâtons et Poudlard, français et anglais, s'illustrait parfaitement à partir de cet instant. Très vite, Kate remarqua que les tableaux qui décoraient la salle représentaient toutes les défaites de guerre des moldus et sorciers de leur pays. EJ et Dawn se regardèrent et si cela n'était pas déjà fait, elles furent une bonne fois pour toute intéressées des résultats possibles avec cette méthode d'intimidation.

Puis, d'un commun accord, et sur l'initiative d'EJ, ils décidèrent de ne pas mettre leurs chapeaux pointus au profil du recouvrement partiel de leur tête par leurs capuches. Ils étaient déjà tout en noir de par leur uniforme et avec cette mini mise en scène, l'équipe de Dumstrang avait un sérieux concurrent dans l'art de jeter un froid. Mais le principal pour eux était de respecter leur deuil et de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas la tête à « parader ». Et presque une heure plus tard, un fantôme avec sa tête dans une main vint les prévenir de se présenter. EJ en tête, suivie deux par deux par Dawn, Kate, Teddy, Roy, Bayron et enfin Dorian, entrèrent d'un pas décidé et silencieux exprimant clairement leur recueillement.

La salle, servant uniquement aux grandes occasions, avait autant de classe que le reste de l'école. Au lieu d'avoir quatre grandes tables comme à Poudlard, les héritiers se seraient crus dans un grand restaurant réservé à l'élite des leurs où lors du mariage d'un notable. Les tables rondes étaient composées de huit élèves, quatre garçons et quatre filles bien évidemment. Lors de leur arrivée dans la salle, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les héritiers. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux, interrogateurs. Ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard avait bien sûr fait la une des gros titres mondiaux de la communauté sorcière et nul n'ignorait que la délégation était frappée de plein fouet par ce drame.

Ils étaient apparemment les derniers à être présenté et virent ensuite les deux autres équipes invitées plus celle de BeauxBâtons déjà attablées aux tables du milieu. Autant celle de Salem les saluèrent chaleureusement de la tête, celles de Dumstrang et de BeauxBâtons les snobaient volontairement. EJ, en bon capitaine qu'elle était, analysa les différentes têtes connues et inconnues que pouvaient composer les tables voisines et en moins de cinq minutes, elle chuchota à Dawn que rien n'était joué cette année. L'équipe de Dumstrang était certes assez renouvelée mais avec eux, il fallait se méfier des nouveautés. De ces souvenirs, celle de l'école hôte avait trois nouvelles joueuses en plus du départ de l'ancien capitaine si contesté l'année précédente. La moins dangereuse était finalement celle de Salem qui restait toutefois d'un très bon niveau. Dawn essaya de la rassurer sur le fait qu'il avait quand même un joueur professionnel dans leur équipe et qu'en plus c'était la pièce maîtresse du jeu. Mais EJ savait bien que c'était sous estimer ses adversaires en ne comptant que sur Dorian. Ils avaient dû analyser son jeu et si ça avait été elle, EJ aurait travaillé des techniques de contre attaque. Non, il était clair qu'ils partaient avec de sérieux handicaps et que les autres auraient pour eux l'effet de surprise.

La directrice fit ensuite un discours aussi soporifique que politiquement correct. Puis, les serviettes en forme de fleurs, disposées au centre des assiettes, s'ouvrirent, laissant une petite fée en éclore. Elles firent quelques mouvements d'ailes, déposèrent de la poussière d'étoile dans les assiettes et quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, un plat gastronomique se présenta aux différents palets affamés de la salle.

Juste avant qu'on ne serve le traditionnel café accompagné d'une pointe de lait et d'un macaron, chose qui parut écœurante aux yeux des héritiers, Madame Maxime annonça le programme des festivités à l'ensemble des élèves et invités. Les matches commenceraient dès le soir même avec Salem contre BeauxBâtons et si celui-ci était terminé le lendemain matin, ce serait au tour de Poudlard contre Dumstrang. La finale serait en toute logique le surlendemain après-midi, se soldant ensuite par un repas de clôture. Elle indiqua ensuite qu'il était strictement interdit aux élèves de déranger les joueurs lors de leurs entraînements. Elle fixa alors Dorian d'un œil sévère qui le fit frissonner et ajouta que BeauxBâtons était une école respectable et respectée pour ses bonnes manières et qu'ils se devaient de faire honneur à leurs invités.

Puis, à la fin du repas, EJ, Dawn et Kate virent avec surprise que toutes les jeunes filles se levèrent avec un mouvement de chaise presque synchronisé. Les trois anglaises se regardèrent en se demandant quoi faire puis se tournèrent vers les autres joueuses étrangères qui n'en menaient pas plus large. Gabrielle leur lança un regard qui signifiait de faire pareil et à contre cœur, elles quittèrent la table à leur tour, laissant ainsi les messieurs ensembles. Une fois sortie, EJ et Dawn s'indignèrent, tout comme les deux autres joueuses de Salem. Gabrielle leur expliqua alors que c'était une autre coutume de l'école. Les garçons restaient en général une demi-heure de plus entre eux et on leur servait une coupe de champagne pour accompagner leur discussion. Seulement, les quatre héritiers restant ne savaient pas trop comment réagir au départ des filles. Le fait que les tables se mélangeaient ensuite les rassura et ils en profitèrent pour aller saluer les joueurs de Salem, seuls à être d'humeur à accepter apparemment leur présence.

Les cinq joueuses qui avaient maintenant sympathisées suivirent le reste des jeunes filles jusqu'à l'aile réservée à leur confort. Elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte où sept dames strictement habillées de l'uniforme les attendaient. Bouche bée, les étrangères virent alors les jeunes filles se positionner devant elles dans un rang « parfait ». EJ mima un doigt dans sa bouche exprimant ainsi son envie de vomir ce qui provoqua à nouveau un fou rire de Dawn, grandement réprimandé par les gouvernantes. La jeune fille se vengea en lui donnant un coup de coude accompagné d'un regard vengeur avant de suivre le pas et de se mettre sur le côté avec Gabrielle et les autres joueuses dont l'équipe de BeauxBâtons, exclusivement féminine cette année. Au sifflet, chaque rangée s'en alla l'une après l'autre vers des couloirs distincts et ainsi que les joueuses arrivèrent devant les appartements qui leur avaient été attribués pour le tournoi. Gabrielle allait partager ceux de la gouvernante et EJ rigola au fond d'elle lorsqu'elle vit le visage ravi de leur accompagnatrice à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Mais elle déchanta très vite lorsque la porte se referma. Les cinq joueuses se firent entourer de six joueuses françaises qui n'avaient bizarrement plus leur regard si angéliques qu'elles arboraient jusque là. Les masques étaient tombés et devant elles se tenaient six filles bien décidées à leur faire comprendre ce qu'elles valaient.


	50. Trois si petit jours

**235. Trois si petits jours…**

Celle qui avait pour surnom la lionne de Gryffondor n'était pas prête à se laisser impressionner par six joueuses squelettiques, aussi perfides qu'elles pouvaient être. Elle leur lança le regard noir qui avait pu faire sa réputation et s'y rajoutèrent ceux de Dawn, Kate, et des deux américaines. Le silence rajoutait à l'atmosphère déjà pesante un poids supplémentaire. Cinq contre six et vu l'expérience de combat de deux d'entre elles, les étrangères ne se sentaient pas plus en danger que cela. Il était clair qu'aucun des deux camps n'allait faire un pas pour désamorcer la situation. La septième française dut ainsi intervenir.

- On devrait aller s'entraîner et préserver notre énergie pour des choses plus importantes, déclara celle qui semblait vaguement familière aux trois anglaises.

- Tu as raison, allons nous dégourdir un peu les jambes avant le match de ce soir, ajouta la plus grande des joueuses françaises.

- Ca se règlera sur le terrain, pesta une autre qui était digne de faire mannequin pour poupée moldue.

Les sept joueuses sortirent du salon commun aux chambres et allèrent de toute évidence se changer. EJ, Dawn et Kate se regardèrent, comme pour être sûre d'un doute de plus en plus tenace mais c'est une des joueuses de Salem qui mit fin à l'interrogation.

- La nouvelle attrapeuse de BeauxBâtons à l'air plus commode, suggéra la jeune fille brune aux yeux marron qui répondait au nom de Rachel.

- Attrapeuse ? Répéta Dawn tout en regardant EJ.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Rachel.

- Elle était à Poudlard avant. C'est quand même fou le changement… On l'a à peine reconnue, répondit Kate.

- Ah vous la connaissez ? Vous pouvez peut-être nous dire un peu son niveau de jeu.

- En même temps, elle est partie depuis un certain temps mais elle était assez douée de ce que je me souviens. Elle a été la remplaçante de Dorian quand il a été pris dans l'équipe senior.

- Oh… S'inquiéta la deuxième américaine. Il faudra donc se méfier alors.

- C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ne vous ait pas saluées si vous étiez copines, s'étonna Rachel.

- Elle n'est pas partie dans les meilleures conditions non plus et puis on n'a pas gardé contact avec elle après… expliqua Dawn tout en observant une EJ songeuse.

- Pour en avoir le cœur net, il nous suffit d'aller observer leur entraînement, dit-elle enfin.

- Attends, tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait être une menace pour Dorian quand même ? Demanda Kate bien trop sûre d'elle au goût de ses deux camarades.

- Pour qu'elle affronte Dorian Potter, il faudra qu'elle gagne contre notre attrapeur également. Et Peter n'est pas de ceux qui se laissent charmer facilement ! Affirma avec conviction Payton, la deuxième américaine.

- Je pensais plus à Bayron, murmura EJ en regardant Dawn du coin de l'œil. Je préfère pas qu'il s'égare plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il doit rester concentrer sur le match et pas sur d'éventuelles retrouvailles…

- Il va la reconnaître tu sais… répondit tout aussi discrètement Dawn à l'abri des trois autres paires d'oreilles.

- Pas si elle se prend un fâcheux cognard en pleine figure, plaisanta à moitié EJ avant de recevoir un regard moralisateur de Dawn. Aucun humour Dawn… pesta t-elle alors. Je sais bien qu'il va la reconnaître mais si on peut retarder le moment, ça sera mieux.

- La séparation filles/garçons va nous être utile sur ce coup, ajouta t-elle avant de voir les joueuses de BeauxBâtons en tenue.

La capitaine leur lança un regard de défi et en silence, toutes les sept partirent sans prendre la peine de leur dire un mot. La tradition voulait que l'attrapeur ferme la marche avec un poursuiveur et voir Shirley à cette place confirma les dires des deux américaines. Les cinq filles entrèrent ensuite dans leur chambre histoire de prendre possession des lieux puis ressortirent afin d'aller voir de leur propres yeux ce que pouvait valoir l'équipe hôte.

Elles arrivèrent au stade, non sans s'être perdues onze fois dans les nombreux couloirs identiques qui composaient le château. EJ fut déçue de voir que les garçons étaient déjà dans les gradins en compagnie de ceux de Salem. Elles montèrent les rejoindre et s'assirent derrière eux. EJ se plaça derrière son petit cousin et posa sa main sur son épaule, geste auquel il répondit en déposant la sienne au dessus.

Les joueuses de BeauxBâtons s'entraînaient pour le moment avec les exercices de bases de mise en vol, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. La capitaine demanda un rassemblement lorsque l'équipe masculine de Dumstrang arriva à son tour et après quelques mots inaudibles pour les spectateurs, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Le niveau était plutôt bon mais Dorian annonça tout de suite qu'elles se modéraient, ce qui n'étonna finalement personne. Le jeu était fluide et gracieux mais la seule chose que Bayron, Dorian, Roy, Dawn et EJ regardaient était la joueuse qui évoluait en hauteur.

Ce qui leur faisait le plus bizarre c'était d'associer le souvenir de la petite britannique de treize ans à la jeune fille de seize ans qui se tenait sur un balai à plus de cent mètres au dessus d'eux. Roy fut le premier à reconnaître que BeauxBâtons l'avait franchement embellie, juste avant d'avoir une mystérieuse démangeaison dans le dos. Il se retourna vers la présumée coupable en la personne de son capitaine mais celle-ci semblait très concentrée dans l'observation des adversaires. Il n'y cru bien sûr pas une minute et bien qu'avant il s'en serait donné à cœur joie, il préféra l'ignorer.

Deux heures plus tard, Les filles redescendirent et avant qu'EJ n'ait pu le retenir, Bayron avait disparu comme par enchantement.

- Shirley… soupira l'héritier Malefoy, accoudé contre un mur au passage des sept joueuses qui le snobèrent, toutes … Shirley, attends ! Répéta Bayron en lui saisissant le bras.

- Tout ce que j'avais à te dire, je l'ai fait par hibou, répondit-elle avant de rejoindre le reste de son équipe, laissant ainsi un Bayron perdu par la réaction de sa première petite amie.

- Ca va aller Bayron ? Demanda EJ tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Je ne sais même plus ce que signifie cette simple phrase, murmura t-il en faisant demi tour vers le château, seul.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré aux entraînements des trois autres équipes et EJ eu une véritable première frayeur lorsqu'elle vit le capitaine de Dumstrang à l'œuvre. Même si les premiers adjectifs qu'elle lui attribua furent « petit arrogant prétentieux qui doit tout avoir dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau », elle dut très rapidement reconnaître qu'il devait au moins être assez intelligent pour prévoir toutes les tactiques qu'il exposait jusque là. Partager entre l'admiration et la jalousie, elle ne quittait plus le blond des yeux. Roy le remarqua et imagina ce que tous les sorts de tortures feraient sur ce corps d'apollon.

Après un repas quasi identique à celui du midi, tous les élèves et les équipes qui ne jouaient pas le soir se dirigèrent vers le stade pour assister au lancement officiel du tournoi. A vingt heures précises, sous l'excitation d'un public autorisé à se lâcher dans ce genre d'occasion, Madame Maxime libéra les trois balles qui faisaient la particularité du Quidditch. Le match de Salem face à BeauxBâtons venait de commencer.

Dans un coin des tribunes, le seul coin qui ne criait pas à chaque but qu'encaissait l'équipe de Salem, les héritiers en prenaient plein les yeux. Dorian avait une mine assez sérieuse, ce qu'EJ interpréta comme l'expression d'une réelle menace pour eux. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel pour voir où en étaient les attrapeurs, elle restait plaquée à son banc de pierre en voyant la dextérité et l'agilité de leur ancienne compatriote.

- Il n'y a pas que son physique qui a changé, suggéra Dawn qui ne la quittait pas non plus des yeux. Le fameux Peter a bien du mal à la rattraper. Et je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'elle le veut bien, ajouta t-elle avant de voir le hochement de tête confirmateur de Dorian.

Et après trois heures de jeu intensif, sous les danses lumineuses des lucioles, Shirley Parker donna raison à l'hypothèse des héritiers en accélérant sa vitesse de vol, réalisant trois loopings, un piqué frôlant la perfection et à la grande déception de l'attrapeur adverse, elle saisit le vif d'or. La démonstration était très efficace dans l'exercice de mettre mal à l'aise les adversaires potentiels. L'équipe de Durmstrang afficha une mine sévère et celle des héritiers était partagée entre l'appréhension et l'admiration devant l'une des leurs qui avait franchement progressée.

Tout BeauxBâtons scanda son équipe et celle de Poudlard préféra s'éclipser afin d'analyser la leçon des françaises. Ils rencontrèrent les Durmstrang en chemin et l'échange de regard fut glacial. Le capitaine dévisagea EJ de la tête au pied et leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire narquois, mesurant ainsi une certaine supériorité qui fût prise par EJ comme une insulte. Le premier à réagir à fut Roy mais Bayron le stoppa immédiatement en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de régler cela. EJ s'avança alors vers l'imprudent, l'interpella par un vulgaire « hé ! » et lui en colla un en plein œil sans autre préavis.

- Regarde-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrange l'autre, compris ? Menaça t-elle sous les pouffements de rire de Roy, Teddy, Bayron et Dorian qui n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui donnerait l'honneur de son fameux crochet du droit.

A ce moment là, tous les Dumstrang rugirent et s'apprêtaient à venger l'honneur de leur capitaine quand celui-ci les arrêta de son bras. Il lança un regard sévère à EJ qui était prête à donner raison à sa promesse puis lui fit un sourire charmeur. EJ fut surprise, un peu désarçonnée et ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Méfiante, elle resserra la main mais savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne tenterait rien.

- J'aime les filles de caractères, ça va être un véritable plaisir de te battre demain… Miss Emily-Jane Weasley, je suppose.

- EJ… le reprit-elle d'un air menaçant.

- Non, moi c'est Ulrick Dimitrov, répliqua-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir avec ses coéquipiers.

Le nom du capitaine se répéta en boucle dans la tête d'EJ. Quelque chose, sans qu'elle sache quoi, la perturbait. Et puis tout vint telle une révélation. Elle se tourna vers les autres, les yeux grands ouverts, ce qui déplut fortement à Roy, et leur révéla l'objet de ses pensées.

- Dimitrov… Comme Dimitrov le joueur professionnel Bulgare… Avec la chance qu'on a, ça doit être son fils ou son petit fils…

- Célèbre ou pas, pesta Roy, c'est qu'un petit con prétentieux si tu veux avoir mon avis…

- Hé bien, non, je m'en passerais, répliqua méchamment EJ, se souvenant des derniers jours de totale ignorance qu'il lui avait octroyé, avant de prendre Dawn par le bras et de retourner vers leur aile du château.

- Même pas un au revoir… soupira Dorian. EJ, la chieuse, le retour… Merci Roy ! Plaisanta Dorian avant de voir que cela ne faisait pas du tout rire l'intéressé. Ok, ce n'était pas drôle… Désolé, vieux…

- Elle aime qu'on la défit… murmura Roy, comme si on lui avait coupé la gorge en même temps qu'il disait cela en guise de réponse.

- On est là que trois jours, intervint Bayron en mettant sa main sur son épaule, se rassurant lui-même.

- Si tu le dis… soupira t-il avant de dire au revoir à Kate et de partir avec les autres garçons de leur côté.


	51. EJ coeur de lionne

Il était un peu moins de six heures lorsqu'EJ fut réveillée par des bruits. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre en haut de la seconde tour de Gryffondor mais dans le dortoir formaté de BeauxBâtons. Elle regarda les deux autres filles qui dormaient à côté d'elle et se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait derrière la porte. EJ sortit alors de sa chambre dans un pyjama assez masculin - qui devait sans doute être un de ceux de Roy, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre sans y prêter attention - et tomba nez à nez avec les sept joueuses adverses, déjà préparées pour la journée. Surprise, EJ chercha à nouveau une pendule et fut estomaquée de constater qu'il était bien six heures tout juste. Les autres la regardèrent de haut en se moquant quelques peu de sa tenue non féminine. L'une d'entre elles, blondes aux yeux marron, la fixait d'un air hautain qui énerva très vite la rousse rapidement susceptible sur ce genre d'attitude.

- Quoi ? Pesta EJ

- Rien, ton accoutrement confirme simplement le laisser aller de l'éducation donnée en Angleterre.

- Les anglaises sont vraiment de petite vertue, ajouta une seconde qui terminait d'enrouler machinalement son chignon.

- Si vivre sa vie comme on en a envie est considéré comme être de petite vertue alors je plains la votre. Elle doit être bien ennuyeuse, répondit au tac au tac celle qui parfois se sentait en manque de ces soirées salées qui lui faisait se sentir tellement vivante.

La capitaine allait répliquer à son tour mais la réaction de Shirley attira son attention. L'ancienne Gryffondor, sans dire un mot, s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sous l'œil interrogateur des autres occupantes. La capitaine de l'équipe se vexa et le fit savoir.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend Shirley ? Où as-tu vu dans le protocole qu'une joueuse sort avant son capitaine ?

- Nulle part et alors ? Rétorqua l'attrapeuse.

- Comment ça et alors ? Mais tu vas te calmer tout de suite Shirley et ensuite tu vas également m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous joues ta mijaurée depuis quelques jours !

- Oublie-moi cinq minutes, veux-tu Bérénice, pesta Shirley avant de sortir en claquant la porte sous l'œil victorieux de EJ qui se félicitait de la répartie de son ancienne amie.

Bérénice Lacomte fut à nouveau piquée dans son orgueil et l'état de son chapeau, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, refléta parfaitement son énervement. EJ ne put réprimer un pouffement de rire et la beaubâtons le remarqua tout de suite. Elle s'approcha alors à quelques centimètres de l'anglaise et la fixa d'un regard menaçant qui n'impressionna absolument pas la lionne de Gryffondor. Après quelques secondes d'échange de regards, la française changea d'arme, faute d'avoir gagné cette bataille là.

- Profite en bien Weasley parce que je peux t'assurer que lors de la finale, tu rigoleras moins et tu pleureras même quand on aura remporté la finale ! Affirma la rivale d'EJ.

- Si je devais pleurer, ça ne serait uniquement que de joie… celle de t'avoir collé l'un de mes cognards en pleine poire poudrée !

- Encore faut-il que je te laisse le temps d'en toucher un, reprit celle qui avait le même poste que la lionne.

- Laisse tomber, je suis trop rapide pour toi, répliqua EJ avec beaucoup d'assurance.

- C'est ce qu'on verra sur le terrain Weasley !

- C'est tout vu, reprit EJ avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Sur le terrain… Sur le terrain, murmura la capitaine avant de rejoindre ses coéquipières.

Les cinq autres filles suivirent ensuite le sillage de leur capitaine et sortirent de la chambre sans un commentaire supplémentaire. EJ les fixa froidement jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle trouva Dawn qui s'étirait tranquillement et deux américaines toujours en train de ronfler. Le fait qu'elles aient perdue la veille ne les avait apparemment pas empêché de dormir comme deux ours en hibernation, ce qui avait surpris EJ. Elle, par contre, n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, mais le dire à Dawn lui aurait forcé à lui avouer une faiblesse juste avant un match éliminatoire. En effet, la capitaine adverse avait titillé sa curiosité et le jeu des françaises l'avait également contrarié. Elle appréhendait le match d'aujourd'hui mais également la possibilité d'un match avec Shirley. Dorian avait certes l'avantage de l'expérience mais Shirley avait comme un feu enragé en elle qui était une arme qu'EJ connaissait bien. Avec les évènements récents dans leur école, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la même envie de gagner que Shirley. EJ avait même l'impression qu'il y avait une motivation autre que la victoire du jeu, elle sentait une certaine vengeance sur le passé, sur eux. Autant les années précédentes, la lionne savait que leur équipe avait une chance, autant cette année là, rien n'était gagné d'avance. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un discours fédérateur, motivant, pour toute son équipe mais même elle n'avait pas le petit plus qui lui était nécessaire pour se battre jusqu'au sang. La mort de sa cousine était encore trop récente dans son esprit, tout comme le coma de sa meilleure amie et l'ignorance totale de Roy. Il lui fallait beaucoup de forces pour passer outre au quotidien, alors être une parfaite capitaine dans ces conditions était loin d'être évident, même pour la lionne de Gryffondor.

Pourtant, il fallait faire face, au moins pour encore deux jours et surtout ce jour là. Ils avaient leur premier match contre Durmstrang et c'était la favorite dans les paris clandestins de cette année. Certains disaient déjà que ce match éliminatoire était presque une finale à lui tout seul. Alors, devant une Dawn qui rassemblait ses affaires et une Kate toute ébouriffée qui s'observait dans la glace, EJ respira profondément, se concentra sur sa mission et comme souvent, elle occulta tout ses problèmes au plus profond d'elle.

- Bon allez, on va se faire un petit entraînement histoire de se mettre en jambe les filles… Proposa t-elle tout en saisissant son uniforme.

- Il parait qu'il y a plein de sources dans le jardin de devant, ça pourrait être sympa de le faire là-bas, ajouta Dawn.

- Pourquoi pas effectivement…

- On passe prendre les garçons ? Demanda Kate qui s'attachait les cheveux à la française.

- Oui, mais… commença à dire Dawn avant d'être choquée par quelque chose. Tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu n'as pas les cheveux détachés d'habitude ? S'indigna Dawn avec l'approbation de sa capitaine.

- Je m'acclimate !

- Alors regarde-toi bien dans la glace et après tu l'enlèves, ordonna presque EJ. On est anglaises et fières de l'être ! Les chignons ce n'est pas pour nous, compris ?

- Mais…

- Compris ? Insista EJ assez énervée.

- Attends, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir un chignon. Je trouve ça joli, moi ! Et puis, tu n'as pas à m'ordonner de me coiffer de telle manière ou pas ! Se rebella Kate.

- Ne me cherche pas Kate, ragea EJ qui voyait bien que l'affrontement dérivait dangereusement.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur EJ ! Rétorqua Kate en la défiant du regard alors que Dawn se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

La lionne de Gryffondor n'alla pas plus loin dans la joute verbale. Elle l'avait prévenu, Kate ne l'avait pas prise en considération, son raisonnement ne prit pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Elle prit donc sa baguette, la pointa vers le petit chignon ridicule qui se battait en duel avec le peu de cheveux à la longueur requise et d'un coup de formule magique, elle le lui fit tomber à terre. Kate se retrouva avec une coupe affreuse qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, les cheveux coupés à des longueurs différentes. Elle se retourna alors par réflexe vers le miroir et hurla à en vider l'air de ses poumons. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se remettre du choc et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à EJ, Dawn et elle était déjà partie de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que les deux américaines écroulées de rire sur leur lit. Kate se vexa et mit le peu de cheveux qui lui restait dans son chapeau de sorcière et sortie de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva les garçons au détour d'un couloir et sans faire attention à la rumeur grandissante que Bayron avait lancée à son sujet, elle se rua sur Roy. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre que l'accueillir avec un minimum de compassion, il se força à refermer ses bras sur elle. Bayron lui fit un grand sourire et donna une tape à Dorian pour l'empêcher de rire et tel un complot organisé, Jaye et Teddy suivirent les deux autres, laissant là, penaud, un Roy en mauvaise situation.

Kate ne fit pas la difficile quant à cracher le morceau et Roy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la situation. EJ était jalouse, il n'en avait aucun doute et au fond de lui, cela lui faisait plaisir. Il expliqua ensuite à Kate qu'il y avait sûrement une formule pour faire repousser rapidement des cheveux et qu'en attendant, elle pouvait se faire une coupe un peu plus courte comme pouvait l'être celle de Meredith Blake. Il lui assura que ça allait bien lui aller et il n'en fallut pas plus à Kate pour se laisser convaincre.

Avec l'entraînement assez froid et technique, une stratégie bien dirigée par EJ à la grande surprise de Dorian et de Bayron fût établie. La matinée passa donc relativement vite. Lors du repas de midi, la conversation resta axée sur les coutumes françaises. Les filles expliquaient leurs « obligations » avant que les garçons ne s'y mettent à leur tour. EJ aurait tué père et mère pour voir de ses propres yeux la salle que Bayron lui décrivit ensuite. D'après son cousin, elle était remplie de dédicaces, reliques et de différents objets de joueurs de Quidditch célèbres qui avaient étudiés à BeauxBâtons. Dorian s'enthousiasma à lui détailler les deux vifs d'or qui avait fait la gloire de l'avant dernière coupe du monde. L'un d'entre eux avait été récupéré à deux centimètres du sol, preuve à l'appui, par l'attrapeur français qui avait donné la victoire à son équipe. Pour des fans de ce sport, il était clair que cette école en faisait une sorte de culte. Même si Poudlard comptait plus d'adhérents avec les équipes juniors, BeauxBâtons se valorisait en affirmant que ce n'était pas la quantité qui comptait mais la qualité, idée complètement stupide aux yeux de la capitaine anglaise.

Comme aux premiers jours, on demanda ensuite aux jeunes filles de quitter la salle et c'est à contre cœur que les trois Gryffondors s'y contraignirent. Bizarrement, les françaises avaient disparues de leur champ de vision et seule EJ ne chercha pas à en comprendre la raison. Une heure après, ils entraient sur le terrain et la seule chose qu'elle aurait aimé savoir c'était les tactiques qu'allait adopter le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Elle se changea tout en se concentrant sur son match, sur les mots qu'elle devrait dire, sur les actions qu'elle devrait faire, sur sa volonté de gagner et fit le vide autour d'elle. Elle était prête.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, balais à la main, EJ, les fixa tous droit dans les yeux et leur fit comprendre par son regard et sa forte volonté que perdre ce match n'était pas une option. Elle leur fit ensuite les dernières recommandations de marquages de joueurs comme Ulrick avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir, signe du départ sur le terrain. Bayron regarda alors furtivement Dorian et échangèrent un sourire communicatif. A cet instant précis, ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose et s'en félicitèrent car de toute évidence ce n'était plus leur simple cousine qui s'était tenue devant eux mais une future grande joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Perdre ce match avec une capitaine de cette envergure était maintenant devenu impensable pour eux et ils allaient tout faire pour lui donner raison.


	52. EJ un, Kate zéro

**237. EJ un, Kate zéro.**

Vue de vingt mètres au dessus du sol, BeauxBâtons semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Tous alignés, à se juger du regard, prêts à bondir sur la balle qui les concernait, les 14 joueurs n'attendaient plus que le sifflement de l'arbitre suivi par l'ouverture de la malle magique pour entreprendre enfin le jeu. La commentatrice, qui était d'un calme olympien pour ne pas dire ennuyeux de convenances, expliquait chaque action comme si elle s'adressait à des débutants stupides. Mais ni cela, ni les démonstrations de forces des bulgares ne perturbèrent la concentration des joueurs anglais. Bayron ouvrit le score et fit une démonstration d'une pure beauté durant les quinze premières minutes de jeu. Dawn et Kate subirent l'acharnement des deux batteurs de Durmstrang mais la première s'en lassa très rapidement et un petit coup d'œil à sa capitaine suffit à s'en débarrasser. Du haut des gradins, EJ suscita alors toute l'attention du public au même titre que Dorian.Les cognards défilaient à une vitesse étourdissante et un joueur adverse échappa de très peu à s'en prendre un en pleine face. Elle était dangereuse et Ulrick Dimitrov en était conscient. Il ordonna alors à son équipe de marquer le plus de points possibles et demanda à ses batteurs de s'occuper de Teddy et de la lionne déchaînée. Le match monta alors d'un cran et la commentatrice en perdit le fil, jusqu'à en rester sans voix lorsque Ulrick frappa de toute ses forces le souaffle en direction de Roy. Accompagné par deux cognards, la plus grosse balle fonçait tout droit vers les anneaux sans que rien ni personne ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. EJ paniqua très vite et avec Teddy, elle se débarrassa de ses parasites pour filer au plus vite vers son goal. Concentré à le bloquer, Roy ne se laissa pas intimider par les deux cognards qui arrivaient sur lui. Il était persuadé de pouvoir assurer, seul, mais comprit très rapidement son erreur. Le souaffle le frappa vivement au torse et le fit vaciller sur son balai. Perdant ainsi l'équilibre, il fit des tonneaux et se prit un cognard en pleine épaule. Celle-ci se déboîta dans un bruit qui fut autant impressionnant que la vision du bras désarticulé de Roy. Le cri déchirant du goal fut alors très difficile à encaisser pour ses coéquipiers. EJ fut la première à arriver jusqu'à lui et demanda tout de suite un arrêt de jeu pour soins immédiats. Ulrick protesta en argumentant qu'on n'arrêtait pas un jeu pour si peu ce que l'arbitre accepta. EJ regarda Roy droit dans les yeux afin de sonder les capacités et le courage du joueur et elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il lui fit un léger signe de la tête pour lui dire que ça irait. Elle pensait bien que faire jouer Roy dans son état pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences sur sa santé mais elle savait aussi que son courage et son orgueil auraient raison de tout argument protecteur qu'elle aurait pu lui sortir. EJ lui fit un bref sourire puis repartit à sa chasse aux poursuiveurs adverses. Roy la regarda alors s'éloigner puis puisa tout son courage pour coincer son bras du mieux qu'il pouvait et essayer ainsi de le maintenir immobile jusqu'à la fin du match.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les plus observateurs purent remarquer le jeu de regards des joueuses françaises qui oscillaient entre Dorian et la grande horloge. On s'approchait des cinquante minutes de match et nul n'ignorait qu'il était dans l'habitude de l'unique attrapeur professionnel du tournoi d'attraper le vif d'or à ce moment là. Ulrick semblait d'ailleurs assez nerveux et le fait que le score était très serré n'arrangeait rien. Il scrutait de plus en plus le ciel en direction de son attrapeur et lui hurlait de se dépêcher dès qu'il passait à proximité, mais Dorian avait toujours une large avance sur les trajectoires de la petite balle vicieuse. Ulrick demanda alors à ses batteurs de viser l'attrapeur de Poudlard sans complexe mais EJ les en empêcha. Les deux capitaines se défièrent alors du regard et seuls les applaudissements courtois du public leur firent réaliser que le match était fini. Ulrick chercha son attrapeur avec peu d'espoir et croisa un Dorian victorieux, rejoint par un Bayron tout aussi euphorique que lui. Le bulgare baissa alors la tête, énervé, déçu, frustré, écœuré, vexé, honteux et fut surpris d'apercevoir une main qui était tendu vers lui. Il en suivit le prolongement et tomba sur le regard compatissant de son adversaire. Il accepta le geste d'EJ et lui rendit sa poignée de main avant de descendre vers les vestiaires avec le reste de son équipe.

Le pauvre Dorian, qui avait fait gagner son équipe de 260 à 100, croulait sous les accolades de ses coéquipiers et l'arrivée d'EJ n'arrangea rien. Seul Roy restait un peu à l'écart ce qui rappela à tout le monde l'état alarmant de leur ami. Vu que de toute façon, les gradins s'étaient vidés juste après le sifflement de l'arbitre, rien ne retint davantage l'équipe gagnante sur le terrain.

Gabrielle les rejoignit alors dès leur atterrissage au sol et tous prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, comme le craignait EJ, Roy n'était plus en état de tenir son poste pour la finale. L'infirmière était également assez pessimiste sur le retour total de la motricité du bras de son patient et avec ses paroles, tout espoir d'une carrière sportive s'envolait pour lui. Même l'odeur infecte de la potion qu'il devait prendre pour récupérer son bras n'était rien à côté du goût amer de cette nouvelle qui restait au travers de la gorge du Gryffondor. Il n'était déjà pas très doué en étude alors le sport restait jusque là une option assez encourageante. Mais maintenant, tout s'effondrait autour de lui et bien qu'il entende parfaitement son ex hurler sur l'infirmière, il n'arrivait pas à en écouter les paroles exactes. Roy s'en voulait d'avoir été trop confiant et peu prévoyant. Non seulement il venait de ruiner toutes ses ambitions mais il devenait un handicap pour son équipe, et pour EJ.

Jouer à six, sans goal, contre BeauxBâtons, se résumait à déclarer forfait et donner eux-mêmes la coupe, chose qu'EJ n'acceptait absolument pas ! Ce genre de tournois ne donnait pas la possibilité d'avoir des remplaçants en un claquement de doigts et si EJ postait un de ces autres joueurs devant les anneaux, elle perdait en efficacité sur un autre terrain. A ce moment là, plus rien ne pouvait plus assombrir cette journée aux yeux de la lionne. Mais bien sûr, pour ne rien arranger, Kate avait mis de sérieuses options sur Roy en lui prenant la main comme elle le faisait. Elle lui aurait bien donné une leçon mais il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée sur son problème. D'ailleurs la seule solution qui lui restait était éventuellement de se mettre elle-même devant les anneaux. Seulement, cela signifiait aussi laisser Teddy, sans vraiment d'expérience dans une compétition telle que celle-là. Alors, oui, elle râlait contre l'infirmière et exigeait même qu'elle fasse ce qu'il fallait pour remettre Roy en état de jouer, tout de suite ! L'affrontement entre les deux femmes s'apparentait à un combat de coqs que gagna la française dès qu'elle argumenta sur le bien être du beau jeune homme. EJ fit face à son égoïsme, culpabilisa et rendit les armes.

- Comment on va faire ? Demanda alors Kate assez maladroitement.

- Je vais devoir assurer, répondit naturellement Dorian en soupirant.

- Contre Shirley, ajouta Bayron la tête dirigée vers le sol.

- On va surtout jouer la carte de la défense, affirma EJ après réflexion. Notre équipe ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un batteur ni son attrapeur pour garder les anneaux alors ça sera l'un de vous trois qui se sacrifiera. Et je pense que le mieux serait Bayron. Il impose plus le respect et la crainte que vous, ajouta EJ en direction de Dawn et surtout Kate, ça peut déstabiliser leurs poursuiveuses.

- J'ai remarqué qu'elles utilisaient souvent des passes en diagonale, expliqua Roy à son remplaçant potentiel. Si tu vois qu'elle oriente son balai à droite, tu peux être sûr qu'elle prépare une feinte de lys. C'est leur spécialité d'après ce que j'ai pu voir lors du dernier match. La brune est plus dangereuse que les autres également. Et, à ta place, je ne quitterais jamais la capitaine des yeux. Ses lancers de cognards sont dignes d'EJ… Je peux t'assurer par expérience qu'ils sont douloureux !

- Oui, bon, ça va Roy. Je ne suis pas une brute sanguinaire non plus, protesta EJ. Et puis de toute façon, Teddy et moi, on fera en sorte que tu n'ais pas à t'inquiéter des batteuses. Après tout, on est parfaitement capables d'y arriver. Ils faut juste qu'on en ait la volonté et il est hors de question qu'on perde le premier tournoi où je suis nommée capitaine !

- Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de toujours tout ramener à toi EJ, rétorqua Kate qui s'était maintenant attaquée au massage de la chevelure d'un Roy toujours silencieux et froid à ses marques d'attention. C'est également mon premier tournoi inter-école et je ne tiens pas non plus à le perdre, ajouta t-elle fièrement.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout rapporter à toi non plus, répéta sournoisement Teddy. Je te signale que je suis dans la même situation que toi, seulement, moi, j'en fais pas toute une citrouille…

- Bon, on va se calmer tous, soupira Dawn. Roy, ça va aller ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, Dawn, je te remercie, répondit-il toujours à moitié absent.

- Bien, alors il serait bon qu'on aille tous se reposer afin d'être en forme pour demain, n'est-ce pas EJ ?

- Et pensez à manger léger ce soir. Il faudra qu'on soit rapides demain. Je vous conseille aussi une petite potion de sommeil sans rêve, proposa-t-elle surtout pour elle-même. On aura besoin de toutes nos forces.

- Heu… Intervint enfin Bayron. Je peux en placer une maintenant ?

- Bah oui, vas y, marmonna EJ.

- Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait plutôt se la jouer offensive que défensive et tenir le souaffle loin de nos anneaux.

- Le soucis Bayron, expliqua EJ, c'est que deux poursuiveurs pour mener une attaque, c'est totalement impossible.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la place de Roy et on sera trois à foncer vers leur but, argumenta Bayron.

- Oui, et avant que tu ais atteint la moitié du terrain, tu finiras comme voisin de chambre à Roy parce qu'un cognard t'aura assommé !

- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être si pessimiste EJ, répondit Bayon.

- Je suis juste réaliste Bayron. On va être six contre sept et elles sont nettement plus en forme et en condition que nous. Je ne dis pas que c'est perdu d'avance, je dis simplement qu'il faut éviter la casse et laisser une chance à Dorian de faire à nouveau ses preuves. Ecoute, fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. Cette tactique est notre seule chance jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une autre.

- Soit, soupira son cousin. Bon, Roy, on passera te voir demain matin. Repose-toi bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de lui, affirma Kate victorieuse.

- Sûrement pas jeune fille. Vous allez rentrer directement dans votre dortoir et y rester ! Rugit l'infirmière outrée, au grand soulagement de Roy sur le point d'apprécier les règles strictes de cette école. Je vais d'ailleurs n'autoriser que son capitaine et miss Delacour à venir le voir durant son séjour chez moi. Il a besoin de repos et d'air, insista t-elle surtout sur le dernier mot. Maintenant, ouste !

EJ un, Kate zéro ! Sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, EJ sourit. L'infirmière ignorait apparemment que le capitaine de son patient était également son ex petite amie en mal de tendresse et qu'elle représentait largement plus un danger à la morale de cette école que pouvait l'être Kate. Mais personne, mise à part l'intéressée déjà écartée de l'infirmerie, ne sembla avoir le besoin d'éclaircir ce détail. Kate était à la porte, Roy pu enfin saluer et remercier tous ses coéquipiers librement et s'excuser de s'être fait avoir. Dorian et Bayron le rassurèrent en lui rappelant qu'il avait échappé à bien pire il y avait moins de deux semaines et tout le monde relativisa tout de suite. Avant de partir, alors que l'infirmière était apparemment en grande discussion avec Gabrielle, EJ se rapprocha de Roy et l'embrassa à sa grande surprise sur le front.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée Roy, et pas que pour ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain. Prends soin de toi, lui murmura t-elle.

Roy lui saisit quelques doigts et les caressa timidement. Le geste était presque anodin à le voir ainsi mais pour ces deux là, il avait tout son importance. EJ sentit ensuite une main sur son épaule et la présence de Dawn mit fin à ce moment magique. Sans un mot, Roy la laissa s'en aller alors que son cœur lui criait de lui demander de rester… à jamais. Il comprit alors qu'EJ commençait sérieusement à lui manquer et s'il voulait se tenir à ses certitudes, il faudrait qu'il mette un peu de distance entre eux. Heureusement les vacances arrivaient, ce qui résolvait le problème pour les deux mois à venir. Il ne restait qu'à trouver une solution pour l'année à venir… la dernière avant de pouvoir lui dire définitivement … adieu…


	53. Pied gauche

**238. Pied gauche**

Etre réveillé par un Weasley de mauvaise humeur n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment agréable aux oreilles de Bayron. Teddy ne faisait pas parti de ceux qui se levaient du bon pied et si par malheur c'était le gauche qui se posait en premier à terre, le ciel allait obligatoirement lui tomber sur la tête. Alors que Bayron tentait de grappiller encore quelques minutes bien au chaud dans son lit, Dorian essayait de son côté de raisonner son cousin. Mais Teddy était vraiment très superstitieux quand il était de mauvais poil et Dorian abandonna rapidement en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea alors vers son neveu, et vu que lui était réveillé, Dorian estima qu'il n'y avait donc pas de raison que Bayron se prenne une rallonge.

- Allez debout faignant ! Ordonna t-il en enlevant les couvertures assez violemment.

- Ca va se payer Potter, pesta le blond décoiffé et toujours aussi aimable quand on le levait de cette manière.

- Comme tu veux, je préfère tes vengeances à celle de notre cousine, répondit Dorian avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Je peux me teindre en rousse si ça peut te faire plaisir, ironisa Bayron avant de lui lancer un oreiller que son oncle évita.

- T'as quoi contre les roux ? Pesta Teddy définitivement pas fréquentable en ce jour de finale.

- Ok, je me casse… soupira Bayron avant de prendre quelques affaires et sortir de la chambre qui leur était allouée.

Après avoir pris une douche salutaire, il préféra faire un tour dans les parages histoire de rester surtout loin des deux autres. Même sans être chauvin, Bayron préférait largement Poudlard à BeauxBâtons. C'était peut-être dû aux souvenirs que lui inspirait le vieux château ou bien l'aspect trop parfait du moindre détail de décoration de celui-ci mais Bayron se sentait déjà nostalgique. Il se conforta alors en se répétant qu'ils repartaient au mieux ce soir tard ou au pire demain matin suivant la durée et le résultat du match.

Il aperçut ensuite un petit jardin extérieur très fleuri et observa une silhouette assise contre un arbre. Une légère brise lui confirma ses soupçons, que cette ombre lointaine lui inspirait, rien qu'au flottement de quelques mèches brunes bouclées qu'il avait tant aimé pendant toute une année. Il soupira comme pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour l'approcher et traversa la pelouse pour la rejoindre. Sans lui demander son accord, il s'assit à côté d'elle et rapprocha ses genoux à sa tête. Elle semblait comme absente et Bayron n'osait pas rompre ce moment si particulier. La main de l'ancienne Gryffondor posée à terre l'attirait tout particulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas nier que revoir Shirley était complètement bouleversant pour lui et cette rencontre ne faisait que le rendre encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. Il pensa alors à Meredith puis à Dakota mais cette main à quelques centimètres de lui l'obsédait à en perdre la raison. Il céda alors à son envie et la prit aussi furtivement que délicatement dans sa main. Elle était si froide qu'il en eut un frisson. Dans un premier temps, Shirley ne répondit pas au geste mais elle referma finalement sa main sur celle de Bayron.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses… commença-t-il a dire avant que Shirley ne l'arrête en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais… murmura t-elle avant de lui faire un très léger sourire rempli d'émotions.

- Shirley, je…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu regretterais ensuite, s'il te plait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai oubliée si facilement. Et si je n'ai pas répondu à ta lettre c'est uniquement parce que je me suis senti si misérable que je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai tiré un trait sur notre histoire en te l'envoyant et c'est mieux ainsi.

- Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes si…

- Chut… reprit-elle en hochant négativement la tête. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir me voir Bayron. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Il est hors de question que je t'ignore et que je fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous Shirley.

- Ce n'est pas non plus mon intention mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes adversaires et je dois me concentrer sur mon match. Alors tu m'excuseras mais je préfère te laisser, argumenta-t-elle avant de se lever, laissant ainsi glisser la main de Bayron.

- Shirley…

Mais elle ne répondit pas à l'appel de son nom. Sa première histoire d'amour baissa les yeux, se retourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir opposé au sien. Bayron mit quelques minutes à se remettre de cette entrevue. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il finit par se la tenir avec ses mains vu la lourdeur des souvenirs qui s'y entremêlaient. Il revoyait parfaitement le jour où Dorian l'avait forcé à renoncer à Dakota et avait quasiment mis Shirley dans ses bras. Il se rappelait avoir vécu une année vraiment magnifique et paisible avec elle tout comme son cœur se resserrait à se remémorer la douleur qui l'avait frappé lors de son départ pour BeauxBâtons. Il soupira à la comparer ensuite à celle qu'il avait passé avec Meredith qui était franchement tout le contraire. Avec Shirley, il avait eu une relation dite normale qui avait avancée avec le temps et il se souvenait parfaitement des sentiments qu'il avait ressentis pour elle. Il l'avait aimée, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais à y réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé Meredith pour autant même si à présent les choses étaient moins évidentes entre eux. Et puis, les sentiments qu'il avait pour Dakota lui semblaient tout à fait similaires à ceux qu'il avait eu pour Shirley à l'époque, du moins de ce qu'il se souvenait. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé s'enfuir à des milliers kilomètres d'une seule fille et surtout de ces trois là. La vie aurait été tellement plus clémente avec lui, plus fade certes mais moins tortueuse… Il aurait finalement préféré que Shirley l'ignore totalement au lieu de lui parler comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Etre aussi proche d'elle avait fait remonter à la surface tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec elle et surtout les sentiments qu'il avait enterrés pour remonter la pente à l'époque. Même si elle avait grandi, qu'elle était même devenue une jeune fille terriblement séduisante aux yeux des autres, pour lui, Shirley Parker restait « sa première ». De ce fait, elle avait un statut tout particulier à ses yeux et il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce sentiment coupable de ne pas s'être donné les moyens de la retenir près de lui. Elle était celle qui lui avait réellement fait connaître ce sentiment si fort qu'était l'amour et être si proche d'elle maintenant n'était plus si évident à gérer. Un certain manque de ces petites habitudes, revenues si sournoisement se replacer comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, le déstabilisait au point de se questionner sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bayron ? Intervint une voix libératrice. EJ nous cherche…

- Ok…

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Vivement que cette année se termine Dorian… Je commence à saturer là… soupira Bayron.

- Tu n'es pas le seul… Allez viens, ça fait déjà un bon quart d'heure que je te cherche, EJ va encore péter un câble, suggéra t-il en le prenant par l'épaule.

- Un bon pâté de françaises la calmera, plaisanta Bayron histoire de se détendre lui-même.

- Je préfère le pudding… Personnellement, j'ai surtout hâte de terminer le match et de rentrer…

- Trois jours sans la voir et te voilà déjà en manque… se moqua Bayron avant de penser à Dakota et de se prendre au même jeu de nostalgie que son oncle.

- J'avoue mais il y a aussi le fait que je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise ici. Toutes ces filles qui me dévisagent pour ne pas dire autre chose et ce, à longueur de temps… J'ai l'impression d'être un succulent morceau de viande bon à être grillé pour le repas gastronomique du midi…

- Ca s'appelle la gloire monsieur Potter… On ne peut pas être joueur professionnel de dix-sept ans et espérer passer inaperçu devant une tribu d'adolescentes, rigola-t-il.

- Soit, mais tout le monde n'a pas le savoir-faire des Malefoy dans ce domaine… Ironisa Dorian tout en faisant signe à EJ qu'ils arrivaient.

- Tout à fait... répliqua t-il avant de frissonner devant la lionne prête à bondir qui se tenait maintenant à moins de deux mètres de lui.

- NON MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAISAIS PENDANT QUE NOUS, OUI NOUS, ON CHERCHAIT UNE SOLUTION POUR POUVOIR GAGNER CE FICHU MATCH DE MERDE ?

Bayron ne chercha même pas à contrer sa cousine. Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, toutes tentatives se seraient soldées par un échec… Tous les cinq s'échangèrent le genre de regard qui signifiait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas le temps qu'elle se calme et l'écoutèrent donc religieusement. EJ donna d'abord des nouvelles de Roy, vu qu'elle avait été la seule à avoir eu l'autorisation de le voir, puis enchaîna sur la mise en place de tactiques. Tout allait donc reposer sur le talent et la vitesse de Dorian, l'agilité et la vigilance de Bayron, la ténacité et la rage de Teddy et EJ ainsi que la rapidité et l'agilité de Dawn et Kate. Deux heures avant le match, tout était presque en place pour limiter la casse. EJ semblait assez sûre d'elle d'après ce que Dorian et Bayron pouvaient sentir mais ils étaient conscients que tout ne tenait qu'à un fil vraiment fragile.

Le repas de midi, le dernier du séjour, quelle que soit l'issue du match, mit tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Les deux autres écoles, qui allaient se disputer la troisième et quatrième place, mangeaient tout en s'observant du coin de l'œil et la table réservée à Poudlard subissait l'assaut de regards tueurs provenant du reste des autres tables de la salle. BeauxBâtons voulait leur peau et EJ vit sa demande de légèreté au niveau du repas exaucée… Les six anglais perdirent rapidement leur appétit en voyant ce harcèlement moral finement orchestré. Les filles ne se firent cette fois pas prier pour sortir de la salle et EJ adressa même un léger sourire aux garçons à voir leur visage refléter de la jalousie.

A quelques minutes de la finale, la tension pouvait se palper dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Ils pouvaient entendre les différents hymnes français qui encourageaient leur équipe et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. EJ ordonna aux autres d'occulter tout ceci et de ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, même pour elle. Ils avaient déjà un handicap de par leur nombre et maintenant ils devaient gérer le fait qu'ils jouaient contre l'équipe hôte. Il aurait sûrement été préférable que Teddy se lève du pied droit, au moins, il y aurait eu une chose positive en leur faveur…


	54. Gloire méritée

**Annonce :**  
Voilà la finale BeauxBâtons/Poudlard. Notre équipe préférée va t-elle s'en sortir à 6? Va t-elle gagner et ramener la coupe à une école qui a bien besoin d'un peu de joie? Ps: ProShirley, ce chapitre est pour vous !

**239. Gloire méritée**

Dorian fut le dernier à entrer sur le terrain sous un silence stressant. Juste avant que ce ne soit leur tour, ils avaient tous pu entendre l'accueil plus que chaleureux que l'école toute entière avait fait à leur équipe. Le calme peut habituel qui accompagnait leur arrivée était très déstabilisant pour cette équipe habituée à la gloire. Lors de la présentation des équipes, le jeune attrapeur se retrouva en face de Shirley. Elle le fixait et le défiait avec vigueur comme si l'élève et la remplaçante voulait donner une leçon au maître et titulaire qu'ils avaient été durant une époque révolue. Répondre à ce jeu de l'intimidation lui semblait vraiment stupide vu la personne en face de lui. Tout comme Bayron, Shirley avait été une amie et il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à cette stratégie. Il préféra lui sourire, ce qui perturba quelques secondes son adversaire. L'arbitre arriva ensuite avec la malle, regarda en l'air pour être sûr qu'il y avait bien treize joueurs comme prévu puis l'ouvrit, donnant ainsi le top départ de la rencontre.

Le vif d'or s'envola directement dans les plus hautes sphères du ciel et les deux attrapeurs le suivirent dès le premier battement d'ail. Pour Dorian et Shirley, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que saisir cette minuscule balle entre leurs mains. Ce qui pouvait se passer à des dizaines de mètres d'eux n'avait plus une ombre d'importance. Couvert par les nuages assez denses ce jour là, Dorian exhibait son génie en slalomant entre les masses blanches tout en extrapolant les trajectoires que pourrait bien prendre le vif d'or. Il jetait quelques coups d'œil derrière lui, afin de voir où se trouvait Shirley et le fait de se sentir légèrement seul ne lui plut pas plus que ça. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait et lorsqu'il vit Shirley débouler devant lui à quelques centimètres de la boule jaune, il eu une véritable frayeur.

- Ok, si c'est comme ça, se dit-il à lui-même avant de pousser une accélération et de la dépasser.

La bataille entre les deux attrapeurs fut vivement suivie par le peu de public équipé de longue vue. La commentatrice donnait un maximum d'informations mais le match était des plus vivants et quand il ne se passait rien vers le ciel, c'était aux alentours des anneaux de Poudlard. En effet, les trois poursuiveuses françaises narguaient Bayron très régulièrement et lorsque l'arbitre avait le dos tourné vers les capitaines de batteuses, les trois préposées vélanes draguaient ouvertement le pauvre goal remplaçant. Les premières fois, cela l'avait effectivement troublé de par leur audace mais les suivantes, il s'était repris et plus rien ne passait. La capitaine française continuait dans l'enchaînement des stratégies douteuses et à la limite du réglementaire ce qui énerva profondément une EJ déjà irritée. Les deux batteuses menaient une bataille à elles toutes seules et les deux autres batteurs n'avaient pas vraiment le loisir de frapper un seul cognard. Teddy désespéra très vite de pouvoir être utile à ce poste et monta aider Dawn. Kate avait été frappée au ventre dès les premières minutes du match et malheureusement, seule Dawn tenait le rythme. Les deux Gryffondors purent ainsi remonter le score et réduire l'écart qui devenait dangereux. La commentatrice finit d'ailleurs par reconnaître que même à six, les anglais se défendaient franchement bien avant de se voir retirer la baguette des mains par l'une de ses compatriotes.

Comme pour la partie précédente, lorsque le temps de jeu arriva aux alentours des cinquante minutes, nombreux spectateurs scrutèrent le ciel et la grosse horloge. A la cinquante-cinquième minute, EJ fut surprise d'entendre alors le public scander un « Allez Shirley ! » répété de manière trop parfaite pour que cela ne soit pas prémédité. La capitaine adverse fit alors quelques signes à ses autres joueuses et là, tout devint hors de contrôle pour les anglais.

La deuxième batteuse française finit d'achever Kate qui tomba au sol inconsciente avant de s'attaquer à Bayron. Les trois poursuiveuses firent à leur tour des figures encore inutilisées jusqu'à maintenant avant de foncer droit sur le goal adverse. Bayron cru jusqu'à la dernière minute qu'elles allaient lui foncer dessus sans s'arrêter et lorsqu'il les regarda faire une montée à 90 degré devant lui, il ne vit pas le souaffle lancé par la deuxième batteuse entrer dans l'anneau central. Vexé de s'être encore fait avoir par ces diablesses, Bayron récupéra la balle et l'envoya droit devant lui en direction de Dawn. La Gryffondor assura alors la revanche voulue par son passeur et finit par égaliser le score. A ce point du match, EJ était plus que fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire de son équipe. Même à cinq contre sept, enfin quatre contre six, ils arrivaient encore à marquer et à se défendre parfaitement. L'honneur était au moins sauf en attendant que Dorian ne leur ramène le vif d'or.

Seulement, lorsqu'on atteignit les une heure de jeu, la lionne s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir mettre fin à ce calvaire. Elle regarda quelques minutes en l'air et vit avec horreur que Shirley le suivait de très prêt. Elle sentit ensuite une vive brise de vent souffler sur sa joue droite et quand elle tourna la tête, son cœur s'accéléra, produisant également une large diffusion d'adrénaline dans son corps. Le cognard envoyé par la capitaine adverse avait clairement pour cible l'un des attrapeurs et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle vise son propre joueur. EJ poursuivit tout de suite le cognard pour essayer de le contrer mais ce fut de plus en plus difficile pour elle une fois arrivée aux nuages.

Un après un, elle les traversait en espérant avoir grappillé de la distance entre elle et la balle mais ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés. Elle hurla à Dorian de faire attention, mais trop concentré à saisir la petite balle qui se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, il ne vit pas Shirley s'écarter le laissant à présent comme unique cible possible. Les doigts du Gryffondor pouvaient alors toucher le centre métallique de la balle et petit à petit, il commençait à l'englober avec toute sa main, quand, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il se sentit projeté à des mètres sur la droite, sans le vif d'or et surtout sans son balai. Dorian tomba comme une pierre, dos face à terre, dans les vapes. Ne cherchant même pas à empêcher Shirley de donner la victoire à son école, EJ plongea au secours de son cousin et le récupéra à une vingtaine de mètres du sol sous une holà générale qui ne lui était pas adressée.

Bayron, Dawn et Teddy accoururent tout de suite et sans attendre une minute de plus, ils descendirent pour rejoindre Gabrielle qui les attendait déjà au sol. Juste avant de quitter le terrain, Bayron regarda tout de même derrière lui et observa avec admiration l'ovation qui était faite à Shirley. Même s'il était déçu et inquiet, au fond de lui, il était content pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, déjà remplie par deux des leurs, Dorian fut tout de suite ausculté. EJ était blanche de peur et redoutait le pronostic de l'infirmière. Au fond d'elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'elle donnerait tout pour que Dorian n'ait rien et de mémoire, Roy, en parfait spectateur de cette scène, ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespérée. Bien que Kate le lui interdise pour son bien, il préféra se lever pour aller la voir et la prendre dans ses bras. C'était plus fort que lui et rien et pas même elle, n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. De toute manière, EJ se laissa faire sans aucune résistance. Après quelques caresses dans le dos, elle finit par craquer et pleurer sous la stupéfaction générale. Là, c'était trop, même pour elle. A voir cela, Bayron n'en mena pas plus large et préféra quitter la pièce avant de s'y mettre à son tour.

- Ca va aller EJ, Dorian va s'en remettre, murmura Roy en essayant de calmer son ancienne petite femme.

- J'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer… murmura t-elle tout en resserrant l'étreinte de son ex petit ami.

- Je sais… Mais promets moi que tu ne vas pas te rendre responsable de ce qui s'est passé ici EJ…

- Si tu me demande ça c'est que tu me connais assez pour deviner ma réponse, répondit-elle avant de se dégager de Roy.

- Nous n'étions pas en conditions pour remporter ce tournoi EJ…

- On les entend fêter leur victoire jusqu'ici, murmura EJ, déçue ne pas avoir pu rabaisser leur ego.

- L'année prochaine, ça sera notre tour… Tu pourras te venger…

- Peut-être pas, Roy… Tu oublies le tournoi des quatre sorciers qui va se dérouler l'année prochaine et … ici. Si on y participe, on devra laisser notre place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard…

- L'infirmière arrive, intervint alors Teddy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine, compatissant.

Roy fit un léger sourire à EJ avant de la laisser partir quérir des nouvelles. Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne et fut surpris d'y voir celle de Kate. Excédé, il avança brutalement, la laissant sur place, choquée par ce rejet.

Heureusement, une bonne nouvelle détendit l'atmosphère. L'infirmière assura que Dorian n'avait rien de grave et qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle pour une éventuelle suite de carrière à venir. EJ soupira de soulagement et s'empressa de partir à la recherche de Bayron pour l'avertir. Gabrielle organisa alors le retour de ses trois blessés et il fut conclu qu'ils pourraient tous partir en fin de journée. L'infirmière demanda toutefois à discuter avec la responsable du groupe en privé avant qu'elle ne parte, concernant une affaire qu'elles avaient évoquée la veille. Teddy et Dawn sortirent ensuite de la salle et profitèrent des derniers moments à BeauxBâtons pour aller faire une petite balade dans les jardins. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de décompresser et ce petit tour leur fit le plus grand bien. A leur retour, les bagages étaient déjà rassemblés devant l'infirmerie et il ne manquait plus que Bayron et EJ pour pouvoir partir.

Accoudé à une rambarde d'une terrasse, l'un d'entre eux regardait la petite fête extérieure qui célébrait la victoire des françaises en cherchant vaguement une certaine silhouette, en vain. Bayron espérait bien dire au revoir à Shirley avant de partir mais c'était apparemment peine perdue vu l'ambiance en bas. Trop occupé à scruter la foule, il n'entendit alors pas les pas délicat et typiquement féminin venir jusqu'à lui.

- Comment va Dorian ? Demanda justement l'objet des pensées du Gryffondor.

- Shirley ? S'étonna le blond. Oh… Heu, rien de grave.

- Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme aujourd'hui… J'ai eu beaucoup de chance… Et, je ne mérite pas le traitement de faveur qu'ils m'ont organisé, expliqua t-elle en se mettant à côté de lui.

- Il faut savoir apprécier ses moments de gloire Shirley. On n'était certes pas dans les meilleures conditions pour disputer un tel tournoi mais on était tout à fait conscients de ça en partant. Alors saches que tu as justement pleinement justifié ta victoire.

- Tu es heureux avec elle ? Demanda t-elle à la plus grande surprise de Bayron.

- Qui ?

- Comment ça qui ? Tu as plusieurs fiancées ? Ironisa Shirley.

- Disons que comme je te le disais ce matin, rien n'est aussi simple que tu le penses…

- Tu es heureux ou pas ?

- Elle est dans le coma… Ma cousine est morte en recevant une partie du sort interdit mortel à sa place alors je ne peux pour le moment pas répondre à ta question.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de la même Dakota Wilson que tu détestais quand nous étions ensemble. Et, il y avait franchement de quoi en plus. Si on avait échangé nos places, elle se serait parfaitement adaptée ici… Je dirais même qu'elle aurait été tout à fait dans son élément…

- Elle a failli y venir pour tout te dire… Mais disons que j'ai appris à la connaître au-delà de la personnalité qu'elle montrait à l'époque. Elle est devenue une personne très précieuse à mes yeux et la meilleure amie de ma cousine. Ne la juge pas par tes souvenirs s'il te plait… Elle a beaucoup changé depuis…

- On change tous Bayron, murmura t-elle en regardant au loin.

- Ecoute, Dakota et moi, nous…

- Non, laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails de ta relation avec elle finalement…

- C'est un mariage arrangé Shirley. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont fiancés à elle… C'est une longue histoire et je ne vais pas avoir le temps de tout t'expliquer mais je voulais que tu saches ce détail là…

- Oh… s'exclama t-elle avec un bref soulagement dans sa voix. Il n'y a donc rien entre vous ?

- Là encore, ça serait trop simple de te répondre non. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle compte beaucoup pour moi et je… Shirley, je suis avec une fille en ce moment.

- Quoi ? Une fille ? Autre que Dakota ? Comment ça ? Questionna-t-elle un peu perdue par tant d'informations sorties de leur contexte.

- Je suis, heu… Je sors avec Meredith Blake depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Dakota et moi, nous avons convenu de continuer nos vies sans prendre en compte nos fiançailles puisqu'elles seront annulées à la fin de nos études. Même si ce n'est pas évident à gérer, actuellement, je suis avec Meredith.

- La Serpentarde ? La brune qui traînait avec l'autre, mince j'ai oublié son nom… Mais attends, ce n'est pas la fille de Vince Blake ? Celui qui…

- Si… C'est pour ça que je te dis que rien n'est simple…

- Je vois… murmura t-elle avant de soupirer bruyamment.

- Je t'accorde que vu comme ça, ça parait assez… comment dire…

- Irréaliste ? Compléta Shirley.

- Si tu veux oui… Les choses sont venues s'incrémenter les unes aux autres sans que j'ai le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait… Enfin voilà… La seule conclusion que j'ai c'est que ma vie était bien plus simple quand nous étions ensemble.

- Nous étions si jeune… Tout est plus simple quand on a ces âges là…

- Ou peut-être parce que tout simplement, nous étions fait pour être ensemble Shirley, argumenta t-il avant de voir qu'il avait touché pleinement la sensibilité de la française au point de la faire pleurer. Non, Shirley… Je suis désolé… murmura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait…

- Ca a été si dur… Ma mère, toi, ici… Mon seul point de repère était le Quidditch… J'espérais tellement pouvoir être dans cette équipe et te voir lors d'un tournoi… J'imaginais déjà nos retrouvailles, nos promesses de ne plus nous quitter… Alors voir cette annonce dans le journal a été une énorme gifle qui m'a ramenée à la réalité de la vie. Pourtant, tu es là… Et j'ai beau avoir répété les discours assassins que je t'avais prévu, là, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tu me ramènes avec toi à Poudlard…

- Si je pouvais, tu peux être sûre que je le ferais Shirley… Mais c'est trop compliqué pour le moment… J'imagine également la tête de Meredith si je ramenais mon ex dans ma valise. C'est déjà assez tendu en ce moment, alors ce n'est vraiment pas la chose à faire, tu comprends ?

- Et si je fais ça ? Demanda t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Bayron se sentit alors transporté dans le passé, loin de ses soucis, loin de ses problèmes, loin de Meredith et de Dakota. Les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor sur les siennes, l'odeur et la douceur de sa peau l'enivrèrent totalement et Bayron répondit plus que favorablement à la tendresse de Shirley. Le simple baiser provocateur se changea alors en moment d'une intimité des plus romantiques baignée d'anciennes habitudes restaurées. Les caresses, les soupirs, les regards et les respirations saccadées, tous semblaient s'accorder en parfaite harmonie comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années. Les sentiments que Bayron avait jusque là refoulés devinrent alors comme une évidence, celle que Shirley n'était pas qu'un fantôme de son passé mais bien une réalité qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir à l'avenir.

Puis, alors qu'elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait de toute évidence toujours, Shirley aperçut la cousine de celui-ci sortir d'une salle qui contenait apparemment une autre personne. La voyant se rapprocher d'eux, elle s'éloigna progressivement de Bayron et chercha une once d'espoir de lendemain dans le regard du jeune homme. Bayron vit à son tour l'arrivée d'EJ et préféra éviter une explication gênante avec elle. Il donna un dernier baiser furtif et un simple « à bientôt » à Shirley avant d'aller rejoindre la lionne, immobile pour ne pas dire choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Sans commentaire… murmura Bayron avant de la prendre par le bras et l'obliger à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Vers dix heures trente, les sept élèves de Poudlard quittèrent alors l'école française de BeauxBâtons sans dire au revoir au reste de l'école qui fêtait dignement sa victoire. Le voyage du retour fut apprécié par tout le monde qui, petit à petit que la distance s'installait entre eux et ce qui avait été un purgatoire pour eux, sentit un certain poids s'envoler. Lorsque les côtes anglaises furent en vue, malgré le coucher de soleil qui s'installait dans le ciel, tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Il était bon de rentrer chez soi, de retrouver les siens et son quotidien aussi normal qu'il leur était possible… La seule qui n'apprécia pas vraiment le voyage fut Gabrielle. Blanche du début à la fin, elle fut la première à poser un pied au sol avant de disparaître sans dire au revoir à ses protégés.


	55. Retour à Poudlard

**Annonce :**  
Et voilà, fin de la sixième année... Petite larme en se disant que la prochaine c'est la dernière... Mais bon, entre temps il va y avoir les vacances ;o) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre : Retour à Poudlard** écrit le 10/07/2006  
Ballottés par les mouvements du carrosse qui les ramenaient à Poudlard, tous étaient silencieux. C'était la première fois que l'équipe de Poudlard revenait d'un tournoi sans sa coupe et ils étaient aussi impatients de rentrer que de se cacher directement dans leurs chambres pour ne plus en ressortir. EJ, tout particulièrement, n'était pas d'humeur à faire son rapport d'échec dès son arrivée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter leur défaite surtout que d'après une ultime discussion avec un autre joueur de Quidditch, des sélectionneurs de grandes équipes avaient regardé le match avec attention. La victoire s'était envolée avec sa seconde chance de se faire remarquer positivement. Elle était maintenant persuadée de ne plus être prise par une grande équipe de Grande Bretagne. Au mieux, elle serait remplaçante ou prise dans une équipe régionale. Dans tous les cas, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie future sans une batte et un cognard, d'une manière ou d'une autre… tout comme elle avait du mal à se voir sans une personne bien particulière à ses côtés. Tout en réfléchissant à son avenir, EJ observait furtivement sa droite mais surtout Roy. Kate avait vraiment pris une option sur lui et si elle avait envie de récupérer « son » homme, elle ne devrait pas trop tarder à se décider. En plus, après cette dernière année à Poudlard, il serait fort possible qu'ils ne se voient plus tant que ça. Avec la carrière qu'elle se prévoyait, elle n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de voir ses proches et encore moins des amis, alors courir derrière une chimère devenait utopique. Et pourtant, le fait de voir Kate tenter sa chance avec lui la rendait totalement et follement jalouse. Pour le moment, il la repoussait, enfin pas totalement mais assez pour lui laisser l'espoir qu'il ne se passe rien entre ces deux là. Espoir qui devint timide quand elle vit ensuite un frottement de jambe non anodin provenant de la jeune fille placée, comme par hasard, à côté de lui.

Heureusement, vers un bon vingt-deux heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard et le fait que Roy soit le premier à descendre sans attendre Kate remonta le moral de la lionne. Harry vint accueillir solennellement ses représentants et tout particulièrement son fils. Il lui demanda des nouvelles et Dorian lui assura que tout allait bien. Harry remarqua alors le teint pâle de son enseignante et recommanda à Gabrielle d'aller directement se reposer en lui argumentant qu'il allait s'occuper d'eux

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu ce tournoi et je suppose que vous devez avoir le moral assez bas. Alors sachez que certaines personnes ont eu l'autorisation de veiller un peu plus tard et qu'elles vous attendent dans le grand hall. Il y en a une, tout spécialement, qui ne tient plus vraiment en place, ajouta t-il en direction de son fils.

Et effectivement, une fois que les sept élèves passèrent la grande porte, cinq personnes les attendaient de pied ferme. Dorian et Aly furent les premiers à se prendre dans les bras et s'embrassèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Grace, la sœur d'EJ, sauta également au cou de Roy qui en rigola franchement sous l'œil sévère de Kate et surpris d'EJ. Celle-ci pu embrasser ensuite son frère, Maxwell, sans pour autant quitter sa « proie » des yeux. Jaye et Joshua étaient également là pour saluer Dawn et Teddy. EJ et Bayron se regardèrent en se sentant légèrement oublié mais Harry revint vers eux avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous deux, suivez moi… murmura-t-il en les précédant dans un couloir.  
- Ils vont où ? Demanda Dorian à Aly.  
- Viens, on va tout vous dire, expliqua Aly avec un petit clin d'œil complice à Jaye.

La direction que prenait Harry devint de plus en plus claire pour EJ et Bayron. Ils allaient à l'infirmerie. EJ regarda son petit cousin avec une expression d'inquiétude mais elle n'y trouva aucun réconfort. Le silence de leur directeur torturait les deux esprits. Il était sûrement arrivé quelque chose à Dakota, c'était une évidence pour eux. Une fois devant la porte, Bayron eut un pas de retenue. Il avait peur. Perdre les gens qu'il aimait était sa plus grande faiblesse et il l'avait compris depuis son emprisonnement dans la tombe de Merlin avec Meredith. EJ fut donc la première à entrer quand Harry l'y invita.

- Par Merlin, Dakota ! S'écria t-elle, affolant ainsi Bayron qui s'empressa d'entrer cette fois-ci.

Et là, devant lui, assise dans le lit, essayant de ne pas mourir étouffée par l'étreinte d'EJ, se tenait une Dakota souriante et surtout, réveillée. Choqué pendant quelques secondes, Bayron marcha alors doucement vers sa fiancée. Une fois à côté d'elle, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'EJ qui lui concéda la place à contre cœur. Bayron prit alors Dakota dans ses bras et ferma les yeux afin d'en apprécier davantage l'instant. Il pouvait sentit sa peau contre la sienne, son odeur vanillée qu'il avait appris à reconnaître et la douceur de ses cheveux qui le frôlèrent. La savoir dans ses bras suffisait à le faire se sentir entièrement bien. Il était dans sa bulle, une bulle dorée ou rien ni personne ne pouvait le déranger, enfin presque.

- Bon, tu me la rends maintenant ? Demanda EJ impatiente.  
- Oui, oui, EJ, je te la rends, ironisa Bayron avant de l'embrasser sur le front. C'est bon de te voir Dakota.  
- La journée finit franchement mieux qu'elle n'a commencée, reprit EJ.  
- J'ai appris pour le tournoi, murmura la Serdaigle.  
- Tu es réveillée, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment, répondit Bayron.  
- Il a raison, ajouta EJ.  
- C'est à noter dans les annales ça… EJ qui donne raison à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, incroyable ! Se moqua son cousin.  
- Au fait, Dakota, est-ce qu'on t'a dit que tu avais été prise pour le stage ?  
- Oui… répondit-elle, lasse.  
- Tu as l'air fatiguée Dakota, tu veux qu'on te laisse ? Demanda Bayron, voyant bien qu'il y avait un souci.  
- On viendra te voir demain matin. Tu dois te reposer pour être en forme au stage. Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir te parler Dakota, s'exclama à nouveau EJ en la prenant, encore, dans ses bras. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces derniers jours, lui murmura-t-elle en la resserrant davantage.  
- Vous aussi…  
- EJ, laisse la donc respirer tu veux ? Pesta son cousin en levant les yeux en l'air.  
- Rabat-joie, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de son amie qui en rigola quelques instants.

EJ se leva alors du lit et rejoignit Bayron. Celui-ci embrassa à nouveau sa fiancée sur le front et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. Dakota le regarda droit dans les yeux et le remercia par un léger sourire. Sans se retourner, le blond pu entendre son grand-père demander alors à EJ de l'accompagner hors de l'infirmerie afin de laisser les fiancés un peu seuls, et après une minime protestation, elle s'exécuta tout en refermant la porte sur eux.

Bayron se sentait soulagé et soupira comme pour expulser un poids énorme qui logeait sur son cœur depuis une éternité. L'échange silencieux entre eux fut très intense de sentiments et Bayron finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit afin de la reprendre confortablement dans ses bras. Dakota s'y blottit naturellement comme si elle attendait ce geste depuis son arrivée. Délicatement, il lui caressa les cheveux sans aucune préméditation contrairement au glissement de son autre main dans la celle de la Serdaigle. L'un et l'autre comprirent parfaitement la signification de la tendresse échangée et aucun mot n'eut besoin de l'accompagner.

Quand l'infirmière vint le lendemain matin prendre des nouvelles de sa patiente, elle les trouva endormi l'un à côté de l'autre. Prévenue de leur lien presque marital, malgré qu'elle soit outrée par tant de familiarité dans une école telle que Poudlard, elle signala sa présence en faisant ses tâches quotidiennes sans aucune modération sonore. Bayron fut le premier à se réveiller et se dégagea de Dakota en essayant d'être le plus délicat que possible afin de la laisser se reposer encore un peu. Seulement l'infirmière claqua vivement une porte à cet instant précis et la pauvre endormie en sursauta.

- Hé, du calme, tout va bien, la rassura Bayron avant de lui sourire. Bonjour, bien dormi ?  
- Oui, lui répondit-elle en le pensant réellement, ce qui était très rare pour elle. Et toi ? Pas trop de courbatures ?  
- Hé bien, disons que ça me change des ronflements habituels de certains… Ca vaut toutes les courbatures du monde, plaisanta t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Je vais te laisser Dakota, je meurs d'envie de prendre une bonne douche, de manger un peu et je reviens te voir après si tu le veux bien, proposa t-il avant de recevoir une réponse positive venant de sa fiancée. A tout à l'heure…

Bayron embrassa Dakota sur le front, comme à son habitude, et quitta l'infirmerie le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres et aussi heureux qui lui était possible à ce moment. Seulement dès qu'il ferma la porte, il se rendit compte qu'une personne l'attendait adossée à un mur, les bras croisés, le regard partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. Bayron soupira discrètement avant de s'approcher d'elle, seulement lorsqu'il fut assez prêt pour la prendre dans ses bras tel un petit ami se devait de faire, Meredith se dégagea tout de suite et fit quelques pas pour mettre une certaine distance avec lui.

- Méré… soupira-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
- Pas la peine Bayron, j'ai eu une petite discussion houleuse avec ta cousine hier soir un peu après votre retour. Tu as apparemment passé un bon séjour à BeauxBâtons, lança-t-elle en pensant à une chose bien particulière. Ah au fait, pendant que monsieur fêtait ses retrouvailles avec son ex, ma mère s'est juste faite agresser et se trouve à Sainte-Mangouste. Oh, et oui, le ministère a confisqué tous nos biens et on se retrouve à la rue… Après toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, je me faisais une joie de pouvoir te retrouver et t'entendre me dire que tout allait s'arranger mais là, tu vois, j'en ai marre. Marre d'avoir peur que tu te rendes compte que Dakota est bien plus pour toi qu'une fiancée imposée ou que maintenant ton ex fasse son retour dans ta vie comme si tout lui était permis. Je ne suis pas aveugle Malefoy, je vois bien qu'entre nous c'est plus comme avant, alors je préfère stopper les frais maintenant. Vu que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux, enfin qui tu veux, fais moi signe quand tu auras pris ta décision. En attendant, tchao ! 

Bayron la regarda partir en essayant de comprendre ce que les paroles signifiaient réellement pour lui. Il se demandait si ce n'était qu'une énième dispute ou bien la dernière. Se sentant coupable de l'avoir à nouveau abandonnée quand elle avait besoin de lui, il soupira, ferma les yeux et resta sur place quelques minutes, fatigué de toutes ces émotions qui le malmenaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Les vacances à venir allaient vraiment lui faire du bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la tour de Gryffondor, voir ces lieux familiers lui remonta légèrement le moral. Il salua les personnes qu'ils connaissaient puis monta dans sa chambre. Là, il trouva ses amis qui le regardèrent avec un œil moqueur. Comprenant le sous-entendu, Bayron leva les yeux en l'air et leur expliqua que c'était à l'infirmerie qu'il avait dormi innocemment. Dorian lui décrocha un autre sourire, suivi par Roy et Bayron préféra fuir dans la salle que justifier ce geste.

Une bonne heure après, tous les héritiers se rendirent à l'infirmerie afin de passer la matinée avec la Serdaigle et vers midi, Harry arriva pour proposer à Dakota de les rejoindre dans la grande salle afin de partager avec les autres le dernier repas de cette année. L'infirmière protesta mais les arguments du directeur eurent le dessus. Bayron et EJ l'aidèrent à se lever et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets pour qu'elle puisse se préparer. Dawn prit le relais pour rester dans les bonnes mœurs et tous purent rejoindre leur table à midi et demi.

Harry Potter, en directeur de Poudlard, salua l'arrivée de la Serdaigle qui fut ensuite applaudie par tous ses camarades. Liseul la traitait telle une mère avec un enfant malade ce qui en énerva sa meilleure amie qui estimait que Dakota pouvait quand même manger toute seule. Juste après le repas, Harry reprit la parole et prononça le discours traditionnel de fin d'année.

- Hé bien voilà, une nouvelle année à Poudlard se termine. Je dis toujours qu'aucune année ici ne se ressemble mais je crois que pour celle-ci, cela s'applique tout particulièrement. On ne peut s'empêcher de penser, tout comme hier soir lors du bal des septièmes années, qu'il manque cruellement sept personnes assises à ces tables. Yacinthe, Emile, Casey, Anna, Andrew, David et Mary vont tous beaucoup nous manquer à différents titres mais sachez qu'à jamais leur mémoire sera sauf dans ses murs. Le monde sorcier a été à nouveau, et j'espère de manière définitive cette fois-ci, ajouta t-il en faisant rire certains, libéré d'une menace qui empêchait certain d'entre vous d'être optimiste pour leur avenir. Maintenant, toutes les portes s'ouvrent à vous, septième année, alors profitez-en bien et mettez à profit tous les enseignements dont Poudlard vous a fait profiter. Pour finir, je tenais à rappeler l'évènement qui va perturber quelque peu l'organisation de notre école l'année prochaine. En effet, comme vous le savez, la loi Weasley a fait en sorte que le tournoi des quatre sorciers se déroule maintenant tous les quatre ans au lieu de cinq, expliqua t-il alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers une partie rousse de la table des Gryffondors. Hors, si on compte bien, le dernier tournoi, qui s'est passé ici même, date de déjà quatre ans, si bien qu'après halloween, les meilleurs représentants de notre école iront postuler au titre de champion de Poudlard, à BeauxBâtons. Je pense que certain y verront une revanche à prendre et d'autres apprécierons l'aventure de la découverte de cette magnifique école. Mais dans tous les cas, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle marquera à jamais vos esprits. Voilà, chers élèves, n'étant pas friand des discours, je m'arrête ici et je vous invite à rejoindre une dernière fois vos salles communes afin de rassembler vos affaires avant de prendre le Poudlard Express. A l'année prochaine pour certains et bonne chance à ceux qui nous quitte !

Non sans émotion, les élèves se levèrent, plus ou moins silencieux et s'exécutèrent. 

Les septièmes années firent leur au revoir aux camarades plus jeunes dont ils s'étaient liés d'amitié tout en se saluant eux-mêmes juste avant de prendre les calèches qui les mèneraient à la gare. Ce genre de scènes était très émouvant à voir et lorsque le train se mit enfin en marche avec tous ces élèves en vacances à son bord, c'est le cœur lourd que tous regardèrent Poudlard rétrécir progressivement de leur champ de vision.


	56. Premiers jours de vacances

**Annonce :**  
Allez début de vacances pour les Héritiers! J'ai beaucoup ris à écrire ce chapitre ... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 241 : Premiers jours de vacances.** écrit le 11/07/2006  
D'une rapidité déconcertante, des petits pieds dévalèrent l'une après l'autre toutes les marches des escaliers reliant son point de départ à celui d'arrivée, faisant ainsi trembler les différents tableaux de famille qui en décoraient sa trajectoire. Essoufflée une fois en bas, la gazelle dût reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration quelques secondes avant de se remettre à courir vers l'endroit de sa destination, les genoux de son frère.

- Doucement ! Protesta Dorian qui vit la moitié de son bacon se détacher de sa fourchette et tomber bien évidemment sur le haut de son t-shirt maintenant tâché.  
- Oups, désolée, s'excusa tout simplement Katline sous les yeux moralisateurs de sa mère.  
- Tu pourrais nous dire également bonjour si cela ne te dérange pas trop ma fille, pesta Ginny.  
- Comment veux-tu que je fasse, t'es devenue trop grosse pour que je t'embrasse maman…  
- Katline ! Rugit son père qui en baissa son journal pour lui montrer à quel point elle avait dépassé les bornes sur ce coup là. Présente des excuses à ta mère ! Tout de suite !  
- Et pourquoi faire ? Demanda Ginny. Elle au moins, elle est honnête ! Argumenta-t-elle avant de poser son verre sur la table et de se mettre à pleurer. De toute façon, elle a raison, je suis grosse. Non, je suis énorme ! Regarde-moi ce ventre ! Je suis sûre que même Tonks n'est pas aussi grosse que moi… Je ressemble à une vache laitière prête à mettre bas! Même mes seins tombent tellement ils sont énormes… Je suis totalement affreuse…  
- Ginny, tu es enceinte, c'est normal ! Expliqua calmement Harry tout en reprenant une tartine de pain perdu comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de discours.  
- Je n'étais pas aussi grosse pour Dorian et Katy !  
- On aura peut-être des jumeaux, plaisanta Harry avant de faire hurler les deux femmes de la famille.  
- NON ! HORS DE QUESTION ! S'égosillèrent Ginny et Katline avant de se regarder mutuellement et d'attraper un fou rire.  
- Vivement septembre, soupira Dorian qui reçu l'approbation de son père du coin de l'œil.  
- Tiens Ginn', il y a un article sur le livre de Merlin dans la gazette. Il me semblait pourtant que Bayron devait apporter lui-même le manuscrit au ministère et non les aurors…  
- Tu n'as qu'à pas lire ce torchon ambulant, et sous mon toit je précise, monsieur mon mari indigne et infidèle ! Le NewsWeek a expliqué tout ça en détails, hier !  
- Avec le départ des élèves, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le journal, expliqua t-il en essayant de ne pas provoquer les foudres de sa femme enceinte.  
- Au fait maman, tu ne devais pas aller voir le médecin pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Dorian avec une grande curiosité.  
- On a décidé que ce serait une surprise, déclara sa mère avec un grand sourire.  
- Et pour tante Hermione ?  
- Pas besoin d'aller voir le médecin pour savoir qu'ils vont avoir une fille, se moqua Harry. Ron ne sait faire que des filles…  
- Moi, je dis que ça sera un garçon, affirma Katline avec un morceau de saucisse dans la bouche.  
- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine jeune fille, pesta sa mère. Et mêle-toi de discussion de ton âge par la même occasion !  
- Bayron m'a dit qu'il irait demain, reprit Dorian en direction de son père.  
- J'irais le voir tout à l'heure pour être sûr que tout va bien pour lui. Je ne suis pas tranquille par rapport à cette histoire. Il est jeune et le savoir si proche du ministère et de ses influences ne me plait, mais absolument pas.  
- Mon chéri, tu as réfléchi pour tes vacances d'août ? Reprit Ginny en resservant l'assiette de son fils.  
- 'Man, je dois faire attention à mon alimentation, je te rappelle !  
- Mange ! Ordonna t-elle en lui enfilant une fourchette pleine de force dans sa bouche. Bon, et tes vacances ?  
- Hé bien… heu… marmonna t-il peu sûr de lui tout en mastiquant ses fayots. J'aimerais bien voir un peu Aly si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.  
- Hé ! Lui, il peut parler en mangeant et pas moi ! Protesta sa petite sœur. Et puis si, moi ça me dérange ? Ajouta t-elle avant de se faire éjecter des genoux de son frère assez brutalement.  
- Et bien, il faudra que tu t'y fasses Katy.  
- Même pas drôle… Je vais aller voir Sirius, lui, il est plus marrant, pesta le Petit Bouchon.  
- Non ! Katline, Non ! Tu restes ici et tu finis ton assiette ! Katline Potter ! Laisse Sirius où il est ! Katline ! Cria Ginny en vain. Harry !  
- Quoi ! Sursauta-t-il comme un voleur pris sur le fait.  
- Mais dis quelque chose tout de même !  
- Pour ?  
- Mais Katline ! Elle ne m'obéit plus, elle me répond, elle contredit tout ce que je dis, ça ne peu plus durer !  
- C'est l'âge, répondit-il. Ca lui passera…  
- Oui, mais Dorian était…  
- Dorian est un Potter et Katy est une Weasley pure et dure. C'est bien ce que tu me répètes à longueur de temps ? Non ? Et soit ravie, vu ton humeur accentuée, notre futur enfant le sera aussi ! On sera donc à égalité, deux Potter et deux Weasley…  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux être désagréable Harry, se vexa-t-elle en se levant de table.  
- Peut-être mais nous, on n'est pas des chieurs qui empêchent les autres de manger leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement ! Rétorqua Harry.  
- Il en reste ? Intervint une voix familière qui illustra parfaitement l'argumentation d'Harry.  
- Tiens, tu vois ? Affirma t-il donc en montrant son beau-frère du doigt. Qu'est-ce que je disais !  
- Oui, bah c'est bon, en attendant tu étais bien content de la trouver ta Weasley pour les faire tes petits-déjeuners le matin…  
- Ok, salut ! Reprit le désigné trouble-fait en faisant demi-tour.  
- Attends oncle Ron, je viens avec toi, s'empressa de dire Dorian pour échapper à la dispute sans gravité de ses parents.

Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le salon qui contenait déjà Katline et Sirius, en pleine partie d'échecs, et insonorisèrent la pièce. Le fantôme les regarda avec interrogation et le haussement d'épaules de Dorian ne laissa aucun doute sur la raison de leur présence.

- Encore ? S'écria Sirius. Serais-je un jour en paix… soupira t-il en posant sa tête sur ses mains…  
- Ca arrive souvent ? Demanda Dorian.  
- Oui, répondirent les trois autres en cœur.  
- Bon, on fait quoi alors ?  
- Comme d'habitude, on attend qu'ils se réconcilient… se moqua Sirius.  
- Pourquoi tu souris Sirius ? Demanda alors le PetitBouchon.  
- Parce que…  
- Parce qu'il est bête, le coupa Dorian qui voyait une énième définition s'inscrire dans le dictionnaire courant de sa sœur.  
- Alors tous les gens qui rigole c'est parce qu'ils sont bêtes ? Demanda Katline.  
- Et c'est reparti… soupira Sirius. Bon tu joues, là, au lieu de faire ton intello ?  
- D'accord, voilà, échec et mat…  
- Oh, joli Katline ! S'exclama Ron. Tiens, avec la prochaine, je lui apprendrais les échecs, comme ça, je pourrais la garder avec moi le soir et elle n'aura pas envie de sortir avec les garçons.  
- Tu sais, oncle Ron, il y a des garçons dans le club d'échecs à Poudlard, plaisanta Dorian.  
- Elle ira à BeauxBâtons, c'est décidé !  
- Et tu en feras une précieuse affamée qui se jettera sur le premier garçon qu'elle verra durant ses vacances, expliqua Sirius tel un professeur donnant des leçons de vie.  
- Pas si elle reste toujours avec son père adoré à jouer aux échecs, expliqua Ron.  
- De toute façon les garçons sont débiles, reprit Katy avec conviction.  
- En voilà une parole censée, s'enthousiasma son oncle. Tu es une fille très bien ma nièce !  
- C'est vrai quoi, ils ne savent même pas qu'il faut légèrement pencher la tête pour embrasser une fille parce que sinon ça fait vachement mal au nez… ajouta t-elle naturellement avant de voir les trois hommes la fixer avec des grands yeux. Quoi ?  
- Tu as embrassé un garçon Katline ? S'étonna Dorian.  
- Précoce pour une Potter, commenta Sirius. C'est le côté Weasley je suppose.  
- Bah oui, le frère du petit copain d'EJ. J'ai eu vraiment mal au nez moi, d'ailleurs, je le lui ai rendu… Il est reparti avec une belle trace rouge sur la joue, expliqua fièrement la jeune fille. Tonton, fais attention, je vais massacrer ta reine si tu continues !  
- Une future tueuse, moi, je vous le dis, une meneuse et une tueuse… répéta Sirius, faisant rire Dorian.

Une heure et demie et deux parties d'échecs perdues par Ron plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur un Harry souriant qui affirma les chercher depuis un bon bout de temps. Ron, Sirius et Dorian se moquèrent royalement de lui devant une Katline crédule.

Les deux jours qui précédèrent le départ de Dorian pour le stage ressemblèrent assez à ce genre de scènes familiales. Ginny vivait assez mal sa grossesse et bien qu'elle soit à un bon six mois, les mauvaises langues lui confirmaient qu'elle était presque sur le point d'accoucher vu ses rondeurs. Harry la rassurait en lui murmurant que certaines rondeurs étaient assez agréables ce qui avait toujours comme résultat de la faire rougir et de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais, pour sa part, Ron avait beaucoup moins de doigté dans ce genre de situation avec Hermione, et les disputes chez les Weasley étaient nettement plus impressionnantes. Le soir du départ pour le centre d'entraînement, EJ arriva bien en avance chez Dorian. Elle semblait assez sur les nerfs et connaissant assez bien la situation, son cousin ne chercha pas à en connaître les raisons. 

Quelques minutes avant l'heure requise pour utiliser le portoloin gentiment prêté par l'organisme de stage, la cheminée des Potter s'agita avant de laisser entrer la troisième branche de la famille. Drago se surprit à ne pas avoir de saleté sur lui. De ce fait, il arbora un large sourire satisfait et se tourna vers son beau-père.

- Je vois que tu as enfin écouté mes recommandations, il était temps…  
- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir Drago, répondit Harry tout en allant embrasser sa fille aîné. Ca va toi ?  
- Oui, encore un peu fatiguée mais je me remets assez bien.  
- Tant mieux… J'ai justement appris une nouvelle qui me met dans une situation délicate et dont il va falloir que je discute avec toi.  
- Ca concerne Bayron ?  
- Non, non, rien de grave, juste un peu troublante, mais rien qui concerne ton fils… D'ailleurs comment s'est passé le transfert du livre de Merlin ?  
- Parfaitement bien. Drago s'en est assuré. Il est à présent sous bonne garde dans une des salles les plus secrètes et surveillées du ministère. Il y a eu une note qui stipule que seul Bayron a le droit de le toucher et qu'il ne doit jamais être seul dans la pièce. Bref, une histoire enfin réglée.  
- Très bien, se félicita Harry. Oh bonsoir Dakota, je vois que tu es également bien rétablie.  
- Pas assez à mon goût pour aller s'entraîner intensivement, protesta Bayron sous le regard outré de sa fiancée.  
- Ta fiancée est forte mon fils. Ne la sous-estime pas !  
- Et elle t'a déjà expliqué qu'elle n'allait pas s'entraîner tout de suite. Elle y va principalement pour suivre des cours de stratégie et de coaching, continua sa mère.  
- Quand même… insista Bayron avant que Dakota le prenne en privé.  
- Ecoute, je te promets de faire attention…  
- Tu t'es réveillée il y a seulement quatre jours Dakota… Je reste convaincu que tu devrais rester avec nous…  
- J'ai besoin d'y aller, comprends-moi s'il te plait…  
- Si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas, envoie un hibou et on vient tout de suite te chercher…  
- Tout ira bien et on se revoit comme convenu le premier août à Portsmouth avec tout le monde.  
- Soit, soupira-t-il. Je n'insiste pas…  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle tout en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

Les trois joueurs se placèrent à chaque extrémité d'une lampe de chevet et à dix heures précises, ils disparurent sous les yeux de leurs familles. Bayron soupira bruyamment et s'isola avant que ces parents ne viennent le voir pour lui signaler qu'ils rentraient, alors que Katline se réfugia dans les bras de son père en maudissant ce sport qui la séparait si souvent de son frère.


	57. Réunion de famille – Partie 1

**Annonce :**  
Au départ, il n'y avait qu'un chap de prévu, mais finalement, j'ai plein de choses à dire... alors au moins une partie 2 pour demain. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 242 : Réunion de famille – Partie 1** écrit le 13/07/2006  
Regarder les vagues avancer, reculer ou s'entrechoquer entres elles, avait un effet reposant pour une âme torturée, assise sur une plage. Le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon et la température se rafraîchissait à la grande satisfaction des enfants qui courraient avec moins de difficultés sur le sable mouillé. Il y avait un air de liberté et d'innocence dans ce tableau estival qui donnait un sens tout particulier à Bayron. Voir ses petites cousines ensevelir son plus jeune frère avec l'aide du cadet lui rappela alors toutes les bêtises que lui-même avait pu faire avec Dorian et EJ. Merlin que le temps passait vite… Ils étaient maintenant tous majeurs et ils étaient à un mois du début de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Quitter le château de manière définitive faisait peur à Bayron. Son avenir faisait parti des grandes interrogations de sa vie et l'inconnu n'était pas une chose agréable pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et demi. Il n'avait toujours pas statué sur la carrière qu'il allait embrasser et il n'était pas sûr qu'une année serait suffisante pour faire ce choix déterminant de sa vie. Heureusement, ces vacances en compagnie de tous ses cousins et cousines à Portsmouth lui avaient fait du bien. Il était le plus âgé de la famille, seul héritier présent depuis un mois maintenant et ce rôle de grand frère protecteur lui plaisait assez bien finalement. Il avait eu beaucoup de travail avec les jumelles aînées mais Teddy l'avait heureusement aidé à les tenir en laisse. Ce qui lui avait le plus fait mal au cœur par contre c'était la première déception amoureuse de Grace. Son petit ami lui avait clairement annoncé son envie de prendre le large en lui envoyant un hibou le deuxième jour des vacances alors qu'il lui avait fait de belles promesses pour l'année à venir. Elle en avait pleuré toute la première semaine et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui redonner le sourire. Par la suite, Teddy, Grace et lui ne s'étaient plus quittés. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas de trop pour surveiller la relève. Katline en tête, Sirius, Olivia, Sarah et Stanley n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Mi Juillet, Charlie accompagné de sa femme et de leur unique fille Mina alors âgée de bientôt onze ans, inaugurèrent l'arrivée de la grande réunion familiale prévue en ce premier week-end d'Août. Avec ce qui était arrivé cette année, toute la famille avait senti le besoin de se retrouver au moins lors d'une soirée tous ensemble. Même Persy, l'oncle Kiki comme l'appelait Katline afin de vaincre la crainte qu'il inspirait à chaque visite, avait accepté de venir, à la grande surprise générale. Bayron avait d'ailleurs entendu sa grand-mère et sa mère en discuter et en conclure que l'état de fatigue avancé du patriarche de la famille devait y être pour quelque chose. En effet, Arthur Weasley prenait de l'âge et la mort de sa petite fille aîné lui avait porté un coup au moral assez sérieux. L'enterrement de Yacinthe lui avait rappelé celui de sa femme et avait rouvert d'anciennes blessures bien trop profondes pour être cicatrisées à son âge. Bien que personne ne voulait l'admettre, tous sentaient qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette réunion de famille soit la dernière avec lui. C'est donc pour cacher cette inquiétude au vieil homme de soixante-cinq ans, qui en paraissait vingt de plus à cause d'une vie ponctuée de trop d'évènements tragiques, que les parents avaient proposé à leurs enfants d'inviter leurs amis les plus proches. La famille Weasley – Potter – Malefoy réunie rassemblait déjà un nombre assez conséquent de personnes mais là, avec les bonus de différents âges plus ou moins accompagnés par leurs parents, transformèrent cette fête privée en véritable banquet mondain. 

- Hé Bayron ! Où as-tu vu que mettre la table était une option ? Pesta sa grand-mère en lui lançant une grande nappe blanche à un mètre de lui. Et dépêche toi, ils vont arriver dans moins d'une demi-heure !  
- Oui, Grand'Ma, répondit-il sur un ton effronté mêlé d'hypocrisie typiquement enfantin.  
- Ca sauve le monde et ça se croit exempté de corvées… incroyable, ajouta Ginny tout en remontant la plage pour rejoindre le reste des adultes en pleine préparation de la soirée.

Le seul qui refusait de mettre la main à la pâte était bien évidemment Drago. Vu que Ginny avait refusé l'aide des elfes de maisons qu'il lui avait proposé, même rémunéré comme l'exigeait Hermione, il décida alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Bayron sourit à le voir lire le journal pendant que Ron et Harry courraient dans tous les sens pour exaucer tous les caprices de leurs femmes enceintes. C'est vraiment dans des moments comme celui-ci où il se sentait fier d'être le fils d'un tel homme. D'autres auraient pu lui faire une liste assez longue de reproches mais Bayron y voyait un génie qui savait jouer de son intelligence comme de celle des autres pour arriver à ses fins, soit lire son journal tranquillement.

Les premiers à arriver furent les Garner. En plus que Roy soit le meilleur ami de Bayron et l'ex petit ami d'EJ, Delicia Garner était devenue une amie récurrente dans le quotidien de Ginny et d'Hermione. En effet, le jeune frère de Roy, Titus, avait le même âge que leurs dernières et les trois femmes semblaient avoir pas mal de sujets de conversation les concernant. Delicia et Clay Garner avaient donc proposé leurs services pour les aider à préparer la « petite réunion » familiale ce qui fut bien évidemment accueillie avec joie par les deux femmes dépassées par la situation et leurs maris respectifs, épuisés par tant de préparations… Roy et Titus avaient fait tout spécialement une pause dans leurs vacances aventureuses pour faire honneur à l'invitation bien que le jeune garçon aurait préféré rester au fin fond de la nature plutôt que d'affronter une tigresse bien excitée par la soirée. Roy laissa Katline et Sirius embarquer son frère un peu par la force et rejoignit alors son ami.

- C'est pas la tête de ton petit frère qui dépasse du sable là-bas ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'appréhension mêlée d'amusement.  
- Et si… Il a obtenu le titre de trophée de guerre et les autres l'ont donc enterré après avoir fait une cérémonie officielle en bonne et due forme… plaisanta Bayron.  
- Ca ne risque rien avec la marée ? S'inquiéta tout de même Roy.  
- Il reste quatre heures environ, d'ici là, Stan aura trop faim pour ne pas hurler à la mort et alerter ma mère…  
- Hé bien ça promet… ironisa le brun. Les autres ne sont pas encore là, je suppose.  
- Si par autres, tu désignes ma cousine alors non. Ils vont arriver assez tard ce soir, je crois. Mais Aly ne devrait plus tarder avec sa marraine et Grace t'attend avec impatience dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être te mettre au courant d'un évènement dramatique qui s'est passé pour elle…  
- Ne me dis pas que… commença à dire Roy avant de voir la tête de son meilleur ami lui confirmer ses craintes. C'est un homme mort ! Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas un mec pour elle… L'entêtement des filles Weasley est une vraie plaie !  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire… commenta Bayron. Tu devrais peut-être aller tout de suite la voir. Elle appréhende l'arrivée de Joshua… S'il l'apprend, il va se faire une joie de bien finir de l'enterrer alors que la pauvre a encore des sentiments pour son ex malgré tout…  
- Ok, j'y vais… Et si tu peux éviter que mon frère finisse comme le tien ça m'arrangerait Bayron ! Ajouta t-il en lui faisant signe du doigt en direction d'une montagne de sable qui commençait à s'agglutiner autour d'un trou grandissant.  
- Pas de problème ! Se moqua-t-il avant d'aller voir les terreurs.

Vers un bon vingt et une heures, la cheminée trônant dans le salon de la maison de vacances tonna son premier coup significatif suivi très rapidement par deux autres. Après s'être débarrassé de la poussière et de la suie, Dorian, EJ et Dakota s'étonnèrent de ne pas être accueillis par au moins une personne. Effectivement, le salon était complètement désert et aucune bougie n'était allumée en prévision de leur arrivée. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir du salon et entendirent des discussions houleuses en provenance de l'étage. EJ reconnut tout de suite la voix perçante de sa sœur Grace qui criait et monta tout de suite pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Quel accueil ! Pesta EJ tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage.

EJ allait ouvrir la porte réservée à ses trois sœurs cadettes quand elle sentit la poignée se baisser sans en être responsable. En un quart de seconde, son cousin Joshua en sortit rouge de rage, la bousculant sans ménagement et sans un mot d'excuse avant de descendre bruyamment les escaliers. Dorian aida sa cousine à se relever avant de la laisser entrer dans la chambre rose.

-Vous le dites si on dérange surtout ! Lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.  
- Oh, ne commence pas EJ ! Rugit Grace avant quitter à son tour sa chambre dans une direction opposée à celle de Joshua.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda EJ à son tour assez remontée.  
- Chagrin d'amour et surprotection maladive, expliqua Roy avant d'aller rejoindre Grace sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour sa propre ex…  
- Désolé pour l'accueil, soupira Teddy assis sur un lit, qui alla ensuite à la rencontre de ses cousins. Les choses ont un peu… débordé…  
- Tu devrais peut-être aller les rejoindre, proposa Dakota.  
- Heu… On attendait plus que vous dehors en fait pour pouvoir manger et il y a pas mal d'affamés… expliqua Teddy.  
- Tu parles, pesta EJ. Personne pour nous attendre au salon… Ils pourront attendre quelques minutes de plus…  
- Roy va savoir se débrouiller avec ta sœur EJ… intervint Dorian.  
- Comme tu viens de le signaler, Grace est ma sœur, pas la sienne. Si quelqu'un doit la réconforter ce n'est pas à mon ex de le faire mais à moi ! Argumenta-t-elle.  
- Peut-être, mais il semble que si Grace avait besoin de toi, elle ne t'aurait pas envoyé balader comme elle l'a fait tout à l'heure.  
- Et ton père t'attend avec impatience…  
- Soit, soupira EJ.

Les quatre Gryffondors descendirent donc du premier étage et se retrouvèrent très rapidement devant la porte de derrière qui donnait sur la plage. Les trois derniers arrivés furent surpris par le nombre impressionnant de personnes présentes autour de plusieurs grandes tables. La disposition qui avait semblée idéale pour Hermione pour ce genre de dîners était l'agencement de tables en « U » accompagnées de tables rondes au centre, vite réquisitionnées par tous les enfants présents ce soir là. Au centre de la table centrale se trouvait Arthur Weasley entouré de son fils aîné et de sa cadette et le reste de la famille s'était organisée autour d'eux. Dorian repéra tout de suite le reste de ses amis qui s'étaient assis en bout de table et fut satisfait de voir encore quelques places libres avec eux.

- Ah mais voilà nos trois sportifs ! S'écria Ron qui s'empressa de se lever pour embrasser son aînée. Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à table, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme sur un ton légèrement provoquant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son appétit.  
- Voilà donc la fameuse fiancée secrète de ton fils Drago, plaisanta Fred. Il est sûr que vous avez des goûts certains dans votre famille, commenta t-il tout en regardant l'intéressée devenir mal à l'aise.  
- Bayron est fiancé ? S'étonna Persy comme s'il venait de sortir de son ermitage.  
- Le ministre de la magie interdit à ses hauts fonctionnaires de lire le journal ? Se moqua George sous les yeux sévères de sa sœur.  
- Je ne lis que les articles dignes d'intérêt, répliqua froidement le responsable du contrôle des lois magiques, non les potins mondains !  
- Remarque on aurait pu attendre d'un Malefoy qu'il annonce la grande nouvelle au moins par faire-part à sa famille, ajouta Fred.  
- Avec votre accueil, je suis sûr que Miss Wilson va se sentir très à l'aise maintenant, y répondit Drago.  
- Wilson ? Demanda alors Percy qui semblait avoir déjà entendu parler de ce nom de famille. Comme…  
- Dakota Wilson, une élève très douée de sa génération à Poudlard, continua Drago en coupant volontairement la parole pour éviter qu'il ne parle, visiblement, de trop…  
- Mais si… tenta de dire Percy, alors ils sont…  
- Très bien ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Ils nous feront de magnifiques Malefoy tous blonds quand ils seront mariés… continua Drago alors que son fils fixait son assiette, pensif.  
- Mais, ils sont déjà… essaya-t-il d'annoncer, en vain.  
- Majeurs oui, mais ils attendront la fin de leurs études pour se marier si tout se passe bien ! Se félicita Drago comme s'il avait deux interprétations possibles vu l'intonation de sa voix.  
- Quand même, un mariage arrangé à notre époque Drago… Je ne te savais pas si vieux jeu, intervint Hermione moralisatrice.  
- Moi, je trouve au contraire que c'est une excellente idée, reprit Ron sous les yeux paniqués de ses trois filles aînés en âge d'être concernées.  
- Plutôt rester vieille fille que me marier par convenance! Y répondit EJ, outrée par les paroles de son père.  
- Et c'est plutôt bien parti, se moqua Hannah tout en provoquant un pouffement d'Emma.  
- Et j'avais un candidat parfait, soupira Ron en regardant en direction des Garner.  
- Par contre, j'ai bien peur que personne ne veuille de mes deux sœurs, papa. Aucun homme ne serait assez bête pour épouser « ça »… Répliqua la lionne avant d'aller embrasser sa mère et le reste de sa famille empêchant ainsi toute riposte.

Dorian tenta de rassurer Dakota en posant sa main sur son épaule mais il dut y rajouter quelques paroles peu glorieuses sur sa famille pour lui décrocher enfin un sourire. Tous les trois firent donc le tour des tables en s'attardant plus ou moins sur certaines personnes. Lorsqu'EJ arriva au niveau des parents de Roy, Delicia ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle regrettait cette séparation. Elle la considérait déjà comme sa future belle-fille et n'imaginait pas une autre personne à cette place là. EJ comprit de ce fait d'où Roy tirait cette assurance instinctive sur l'avenir et ne put qu'y sourire avant de répondre que c'était les aléas de la vie. Et c'est après un bon vingt minutes qu'ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à leurs amis.


	58. Réunion de famille – Partie 2

**Annonce :**  
Avant dernier chapitre avant le début de la septième année mais surtout la dernière... ProDak, sortez les popcorns! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre : Réunion de famille – Partie 2** écrit le 16/07/2006  
Le regard de Bayron, visiblement heureux de les voir tous les trois arriver enfin vers eux, donna des frissons à Dakota. EJ le vit et la regarda du coin de l'œil avec une pointe d'appréhension. Son amie avait beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps et bien qu'avant, elle était plutôt pour le rapprochement entre elle et son cousin, après ce qu'elle avait aperçu à BeauxBâtons, elle voyait cela plutôt d'un mauvais œil. Elle n'avait pas encore osé en parler à son amie ni même lui révéler son entretien avec Meredith juste avant leur départ de Poudlard et elle se demandait maintenant si elle avait bien fait finalement. Bayron s'était levé pour les saluer et sans qu'EJ ne puisse intervenir, il avait placé Dakota à côté de lui. Dawn vit tout de suite la détresse d'EJ à ne pas être à côté de sa meilleure amie et se décala pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa place à gauche de Dakota. En plus de la remercier de son geste, le jeune rousse lui souhaita un bon anniversaire en retard et lui rappela à l'oreille la petite tradition mais surtout le fait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Dawn blanchit sur le coup mais prit quand même sur elle pour lui répondre que la date était passée et qu'il y avait prescription. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Dorian et Jaye l'entendirent et l'engrenage se mit en route.

Tous se mirent à imaginer à voix haute ce qu'ils pourraient bien lui faire subir et pour une fois, les jumelles eurent une excellente idée aux yeux des autres.

- On pourrait lui imposer un gage chacun, et pas un truc pour enfant, un vrai gage bien croustillant… proposa Emma.  
- On va célébrer la majorité de Dawn pas la perte de sa première dent de lait, pesta EJ. C'est un jeu de gamin ton truc… Non, moi, je pense qu'on devrait lui faire faire un parcours du combattant, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard rempli de sadisme qui fit réfléchir Dawn.  
- Va pour les gages ! Décida-t-elle au grand bonheur des jumelles.  
- Poule mouillée ! Marmonna EJ.  
- A ta place, j'aurais quand même choisi le parcours Dawn, rigola Dorian. On ne va pas te rater et il n'y a aucune limite à ce jeu… Je peux t'assurer qu'on va opter pour l'option adulte du genre !  
- J'en ai de la chance, ironisa Dawn avant de boire son jus de citrouille d'une traite. Tant d'enthousiasme à mon égard, j'en demandais pas tant pour mon anniversaire, surtout quand il est déjà passé, je vous le rappelle ! J'en connais une qui a de la veine d'être née fin août…  
- T'inquiète Dawn, je vais m'occuper tout particulièrement d'elle, s'empressa de dire Dorian avec un œil malicieux.  
- Te sens pas obligé mon amour… répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire hypocrite avant de voir Roy et Grace arriver et leur faire un sourire compréhensif.  
- Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance, plaisanta Roy en se mettant en bout de table avec Grace et Jaye. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Majorité de Dawn… résuma Bayron.  
- Intéressant, commenta Roy tout en se servant des différents plats proposés au milieu de la table.

La pauvre jeune fille nouvellement âgée de dix-sept ans se vit déjà charriée tout le long du repas. Roy et Teddy, juste à côté d'elle, n'hésitèrent pas à plaisanter sur l'ensemble de ses paroles aussi sérieuses qu'elles pouvaient être. Dawn capitula alors très vite et finit son repas dans un silence religieux à la déception générale. Arrivés au dessert, Arthur, sur demande de sa fille unique, fit un petit discours assez poignant et salua toutes les personnes qui manquaient à cette table. Tonks, sur le point d'avoir son second fils, remercia sincèrement l'hommage de son hôte ainsi que l'accueil dans cette famille qu'elle considérait, depuis très longtemps, un peu comme la sienne alors qu'elle n'était que la cousine de Drago. Fleur fut un peu moins loquasse lorsqu'il aborda l'absence de sa fille et ce fut Bill qui se leva pour proposer un toast à Remus, Yacinthe mais aussi pour celle qui avait su unir cette grande famille, Molly. Après avoir levé son verre, Bayron se tourna vers sa voisine en se doutant inconsciemment de ce que cette attention pouvait représenter pour elle et vit sans surprise la tristesse dans son regard. Il glissa subtilement sa main droite dans la sienne et la resserra assez fort pour que Dakota sache qu'elle avait tout son soutient. Le fait qu'elle en ferme les yeux, certainement pour mieux en apprécier le geste, lui fit sans le vouloir plaisir. Il n'aimait pas voir un de ces proches souffrir et encore moins Dakota, alors s'il pouvait un peu la soulager, il était satisfait de lui.

Le repas terminé, les enfants furent les premiers à se lever de table pour aller faire les dernières bêtises de la journée. Titus vint alors voir son frère pour lui demander s'il pouvait rester avec eux mais Katline le tira par le col avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Dorian se moqua de Roy en lui affirmant que sa sœur menait son frère à la baguette mais Roy se défendit en lui rappelant que dans sa famille, on aimait les femmes de caractère. A cela, Dorian devint alors tout blanc et regarda cette complicité brutale sous de nouveaux yeux, moins fiers. La réaction du frère protecteur provoqua un fou rire au bout de cette table et sous l'initiative d'Aly, tous se levèrent avec quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre pour aller faire une balade digestive le long de la plage. Jaye s'excusa d'avoir une chose à faire tout en regardant une Gabrielle quitter sa place auprès de Fleur précipitamment et affirma les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Peu de personnes dans le groupe n'étaient dupes mais les ignorants trouvèrent son comportement assez étrange.

La petite brise rafraîchissante en cette fin de soirée encore bien chaude de ce début d'Août, agaça rapidement les jumelles qui se retrouvaient toujours avec leurs longs cheveux roux dans la bouche. Elles déclarèrent forfait pour la soirée et repartirent vers la maison. Sans que les autres ne puissent les voir, elles rejoignirent alors les deux autres jumeaux aînés de la famille, Alfie et Callum, cachés derrière une dune. Ils se mirent à rire tous les quatre comme de vulgaires malfaiteurs fiers de leur coup avant de continuer leurs observations en direction de leurs futures victimes c'est à dire le groupe maintenant assis près de quelques rochers.

- On va bien se marrer, se félicita Callum.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda Emma.  
- Parfaitement, notre père n'a rien vu quand on a fait l'échange ! Expliqua Alfie.  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça… s'impatienta Hannah.  
- Bon, on lance les paris ? Reprit Callum. Moi je dis dégobillage pour EJ et dérapage pour Bayron  
- Hum, et moi, je rajouterais bien une option sur Roy, rigola Hannah.  
- On devrait peut-être y retourner plus tard, proposa Emma, et profiter un peu de la situation concernant Roy…  
- Quelle moralité miss Weasley, rigola Callum, sauter sur l'ex de sa sœur aîné juste après la rupture…  
- Comme tu l'as souligné, ils sont séparés et donc, je suis tout à fait dans mes droits de tenter ma chance, reprit Emma.  
- Et elle ne va pas se gêner, ajouta Hannah en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Tout à fait, sourit sa sœur jumelle.

A quelques mètres de là, rassemblés autour d'un petit feu improvisé, les héritiers accompagnés de Grace, Teddy et Joshua, continuaient à en faire voir à la pauvre Dawn. Les gages se suivirent les uns après les autres et le plus dur pour Dawn fut celui où elle dût s'enfiler les cinq dernières bièraubeurres qui restaient. Bien que ces boissons ne soient pas alcoolisées, Dawn se sentit franchement bizarre dès la quatrième. La cinquième fut vraiment plus délicate à terminer et une fois finie, elle devint alors comme euphorique. Les autres s'en moquèrent mais Dawn leur fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément mieux qu'elle. Le moindre jeu de mot provoquait alors des fous rires et l'état d'ébriété du groupe fut reconnu avec amusement.

- Tu pourras te venter à tes petits enfants d'avoir pris ta première cuite à tes dix-sept ans Dawn, se moqua Roy.  
- Il faudrait déjà que j'aie des enfants, souligna l'intéressée. Et pour ça, il faut que je trouve un père potentiel, chose dans laquelle je ne suis apparemment pas douée, ajouta-t-elle tout en levant les épaules.  
- Tu as le temps Dawn, reprit EJ. Et puis qui a dit qu'on était obligées de fonder une famille quand on était une fille hein ?  
- C'est peut-être ton choix EJ, mais pas forcément celui des autres, intervint Grace. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Gabrielle… Vous n'avez pas pitié d'elle parfois ?  
- Heu, ça se trouve, elle cache peut-être bien son jeu, argumenta Aly avec un petit sourire.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Teddy avant que Dawn ne lui tombe presque dans les bras, endormie.  
- Photo à prendre là, plaisanta EJ avant de s'exécuter. Fais pas ton timide Teddy, allez prends-la au moins confortablement dans tes bras !  
- Très drôle cousine ! J'aimerais t'y voir toi !  
- Allez souris Teddy ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de réveiller légèrement Dawn avec le flash.

Comme si Dawn avait pu entendre son amie, elle prit son aise dans les bras surpris et mal à l'aise de jeune Théodore Weasley. EJ en pouffa de rire et tira une nouvelle photo au moment où Jaye les rejoignit. Roy remarqua tout de suite son teint pâle et son regard absent. Jaye s'assit alors à côté de Bayron et resta parfaitement silencieux. Personne n'osa lui dire quelque chose au départ et la discussion dévia ensuite sur la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Le fait qu'ils n'aient plus vraiment toute leur lucidité laissa libre cours à des conversations auxquelles certains ne se seraient jamais aventurés sobres ce qui entraîna une réaction en chaîne. Les fous rires bon enfant qui se déclenchaient au moindre écart de conduite, autorisèrent des débordements d'amusements chez certains. Roy et EJ en particulier, se cherchaient de toute évidence et c'est sous les applaudissements des autres qu'ils s'embrassèrent suite à un défit. Grace leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient le droit de continuer mais la dernière bièraubeurre d'EJ donna raison au pari des jumeaux. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, blanche, et courut rapidement en direction de l'océan. 

Joshua perdit alors l'occasion de se taire en rappelant que sa tante Gabrielle devait être dans le même état qu'EJ vu sa réaction à table. Tous se tournèrent involontairement vers Jaye qui était toujours silencieux depuis son retour et remarquèrent qu'il était en larmes.

- Merde, s'exclama Roy avant de se lever pour le rejoindre. Ca va pas vieux ?  
- Non… murmura-t-il tout en sentant la main d'Aly se poser sur son épaule. Elle m'a quitté…  
- Qui ? Demanda Roy avec un air faussement surpris.  
- Comme si tous les sous-entendus que j'ai reçu ces derniers temps étaient involontaires… argumenta Jaye.  
- Tu as, enfin avais, une copine ? Demanda Grace réellement surprise par contre. On l'a connaît ?  
- Elle t'a donné une explication ? Reprit Roy sur un ton compatissant empêchant ainsi Grace d'obtenir une réponse.  
- Pas vraiment en fait… Elle m'a simplement annoncé qu'elle préférait qu'on arrête là parce que ça ne nous mènerait nulle part…  
- Elle changera peut-être d'avis… proposa Aly.  
- Je ne pense pas… J'ai bien vu dans ses yeux que c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie et c'est à peine si elle m'a écrit pendant le mois de juillet.   
- On ne décide pas du jour au lendemain de terminer une relation aussi longue que la votre… reprit Roy. Elle ne veut peut-être pas t'en parler pour le moment…  
- Mais, c'est qui cette fille ? Reprit Joshua avec finesse.  
- De quoi tu te mêles toi d'abord ! Pesta Grace. Tu n'es même pas capable d'avouer à ma meilleure amie que tu es fou d'elle et tu sautes de ce fait sur tout ce qui bouge alors mets pas ton nez dans un domaine où tu es loin de briller.  
- Viens, on va parler tranquillement, proposa Roy en aida Jaye à se lever alors que Joshua répondait à la provocation de sa cousine.

La dégradation de l'ambiance accélérée par la petite blague des jumeaux décida Dorian et Aly à prendre une option sur une balade en amoureux. Quelques minutes après eux, Grace et Joshua partirent en hurlant chacun de leur côté et la pauvre EJ fut récupérée par Roy et Jaye qui la ramenèrent discrètement vers la maison. Il ne resta alors plus que Teddy, Dawn, Bayron et Dakota autour du feu. Vu que Dawn était dans une position peut adéquate au moindre mouvement, Teddy décida d'attendre un peu en espérant qu'elle bouge comme elle l'avait prédis durant son sommeil. Effectivement, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la belle endormie finit sa chute sur les genoux de son prisonnier mais la seule possibilité qui s'offrit à lui fut de s'allonger et profiter un peu de la vue des étoiles. Lorsqu'une brise de vent la frappa de plein fouet, Dawn en profita inconsciemment, bien que Bayron en doute sur le moment, pour s'installer à nouveau sur le torse du jeune homme qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter face à cela. Bayron et Dakota en rigolèrent jusqu'à ce que la fameuse brise ne les atteigne. Dakota, moins couverte que Bayron, en frissonna et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle accepta les bras proposés par son voisin.

- Je fais quoi si elle ne se réveille pas ? Demanda Teddy un peu perdu par son premier contact rapproché avec le sexe opposé.  
- Tu vas devoir dormir avec elle ici… Répondit Bayron, amusé.  
- Remarque, je vais pouvoir vérifier si effectivement, elle n'arrête pas de bouger quand elle dort, répondit-il sous l'œil surpris de Bayron. Enfin, c'est elle qui me l'a dit hein…  
- On se demande à quelle occasion tiens…  
- Hé, ce n'est pas moi le Don Juan de la famille, Bayron.  
- Je n'ai pas eu autant de copines que ça, je te signale, se justifia-t-il tout en soupirant. Je n'ai eu que trois relations sérieuses, soit une de plus que Dorian et trois de moins que Joshua alors que j'ai trois ans de plus que lui ! S'il y a un des cousins qui doit porter ce stupide surnom, c'est bien lui !  
- Peut-être mais lui n'a pas une copine en même temps qu'une fiancée !  
- Laissez-moi en dehors de ça, vous voulez ? Intervint Dakota. Ces fiançailles ont été arrangées. Avec Bayron, nous avions convenu de ne pas en prendre compte et nous devions mener notre vie à notre guise… C'est uniquement ce qu'il fait !  
- Alors où est Meredith ? Demanda Teddy avec un petit sourire victorieux d'avoir pu placer ce que beaucoup aurait aimé faire depuis quelques heures.  
- Sûrement avec sa mère, répondit-il froidement.  
- C'est quand même étrange que tu ne l'aies pas invitée ce soir non ?  
- Sa mère est une folle que mon père aime à savoir loin de lui et pour l'inviter il aurait fallu pour ça que je connaisse sa nouvelle adresse pour que je lui envoie un hibou.  
- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle ? S'interrogea Dakota avec un air légèrement inquiet.  
- Non, plus depuis Poudlard, plus depuis que nous sommes séparés… expliqua-t-il avec un couteau aiguisé dans la gorge.  
- Oh… s'exclama Teddy, désolé.  
- Je suis sincèrement navrée, Bayron, murmura sa voisine en le regardant fixer le vide.  
- Ne le sois pas, s'il te plait. Ca devait arriver de toute façon… On avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul avec ce qui c'était passé avec son père… Et puis, je… commença-t-il à dire en se tournant vers Dakota, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, murmura-t-il droit dans les yeux durant une petite minute avant de l'embrasser délicatement, sous une liesse lointaine de quatre personnes.


	59. Réunion de famille – Partie 3

**244. Réunion de famille – Partie 3**

A les voir s'embrasser, Teddy soupira. Avec cela, il se retrouva seul parmi des milliers d'étoiles avec une fille, plus âgée et de ce fait inaccessible pour lui, dans ses bras. Il se voyait déjà comme une cause perdue sujet à jamais de moqueries par son père et son oncle. Lorsqu'il les vit prolonger ce baiser de plus en plus passionnément, il regarda alors Dawn dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Elle lui avait donc menti lors du départ pour BeauxBâtons et il se promit de lui faire dire réellement une chose compromettante sur elle. Seulement, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il vit deux lumières vertes briller par le reflet de la lune juste en face de ses yeux et reçu son tout premier baiser.

Lorsque Dakota et Bayron s'accordèrent une pause, ils s'interrogèrent du regard tendrement à la recherche d'une quelconque assurance qu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur. Après quelques minutes, ils se sourirent enfin, soulagé d'une réponse visiblement favorablement commune et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Bayron accueillit ensuite Dakota dans ses bras et ils s'installèrent confortablement afin de regarder le ciel particulièrement lumineux cette nuit là. Entourée par les bras de son fiancé, Dakota se laissa bercer par les mouvements du cœur du Gryffondor et se mit à caresser au même rythme une des mains de celui-ci avec son pouce. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau suite à la vision d'une Dawn assez entreprenante avec Teddy et s'en inspirèrent. Bayron murmura ensuite à Dakota que si jamais Dawn ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait, ils se devraient de le lui rappeler.

- Uniquement si nous nous souvenons nous même de cette soirée, ajouta la Serdaigle peu sûre de son état au lendemain matin.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier Dakota, affirma son fiancé qui en profita pour s'en donner à nouveau une raison avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière lui.

- Désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa Lily. Vos tentes sont montées et d'après Hermione, le temps va se gâter d'ici une petite heure.

- Ok maman, on arrive, répondit Bayron tout en aidant Dakota à se lever. Un coup de main Teddy ?

- S'il te plait, répondit-il tout en essayant de déplacer doucement celle qui s'était à nouveau endormie mais cette fois-ci carrément sur lui. J'aurais dû emporter ma baguette, soupira-t-il tout en soulevant Dawn pour la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener en marchant sur un sable instable.

Alors que Bayron aidait une troisième fois Teddy à mettre Dawn sur le dos de celui-ci, Lily adressa un léger sourire à Dakota qui le lui rendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bayron revint vers elle et sans appréhension, il saisit la main de sa fiancée et ne la libéra qu'à quelques mètres de la tente afin de dire au revoir à sa mère.

- Je suis ravie de ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir mon chéri, murmura Lily avant d'embrasser son aîné sur la joue.

- Moi aussi maman… moi aussi… répondit Bayron tout en regardant Dakota du coin de l'œil. Vraiment ravi… Par contre, pourrais-tu éviter de le dire tout de suite à mon père, s'il te plait ?

- Tu connais mon point de vue sur le mensonge Bayron…

- Je ne te demande pas de mentir mais de ne pas lui dire ce que tu n'aurais même pas dû voir toi-même, du moins pas pour l'instant… C'est un peu tôt, je veux garder ça encore un peu pour moi…

- Très bien mon chéri…soupira sa mère.

Ne pouvant accueillir tout le monde dans les différentes chambres de la maison et en prévision d'une soirée assez arrosée chez les adultes, des tentes magiques avaient été installées après le repas par les différentes familles présentes. Bien qu'ils auraient préférés profiter tardivement de la soirée, les plus jeunes enfants furent mis au lit très rapidement dans les chambres du haut. Katline, Stan, Sir et les deux jumelles qui composaient le noyau de la prochaine génération à risque à Poudlard, s'emparèrent du grenier, toujours attribué, jusque là, aux héritiers. Seule l'aînée des filles de Ron Weasley eut le droit de dormir à l'extérieur et Ron le rappela bruyamment aux jumelles lorsqu'il mit enfin la main dessus. Il ne fut pas la peine d'essayer de sortir en douce une fois les parents couchés vu que les gardes en place dans la maison était trois femmes enceintes qui n'avaient plus fait de nuit complète et profonde depuis leur troisième mois de grossesse. Dépités, les quatre farceurs se contentèrent des photos prises en douce tels des butins de guerre et finirent d'en rire en montant se coucher vers un bon quatre heures du matin.

Comme le soulignait Percy tout en se servant une autre tasse de jus d'orange, si on n'est pas fatigué pour se coucher à des heures impossibles, on doit être capable de pouvoir se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Drago le regarda alors avec des yeux assassins et compléta la remarque avec sournoiserie.

- Encore faut-il qu'on ait le choix pour l'un comme pour l'autre…

- Dans ces cas là, on ne fait pas d'enfants ! Se félicita à répondre Percy.

- Tout s'explique alors, murmura Drago amusé tout en finissant son café.

- Père ! Sir m'a encore pris ma saucisse ! Intervint alors Stan sous le roulement des yeux excédé du dignitaire.

- Débrouille-toi avec lui, répondit Drago.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Pesta Sirius. Il a déjà mangé la sienne et c'est uniquement un goinfre affamé qui veut piquer la mienne!

- Et toi, tu es un sale rapporteur ! Se rebella Stan.

- Chut les enfants, vous allez réveiller nos dormeurs ! S'indigna Hermione qui voyait déjà certaines fermetures s'ouvrir suite à cela. Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Vous auriez mieux fait de les faire manger dans votre salle à manger au lieu de les mettre à table dehors avec nous, pesta Percy.

- Fais des enfants et on reparlera éducation ! Répondirent en même temps Drago, Ron et Harry, tous les trois mal lunés et fatigués des remarques continuelles de l'aigri de la famille.

- Ca ne risque pas ! Se vexa le vieux célibataire endurci.

- A la bonne heure, ajouta Drago avant de se lever pour aller à la rencontre d'un hibou visiblement destiné à atterrir chez eux.

Lily vit alors le visage de son mari se renfermer, ce qui ne présagea rien de bon. Elle le rejoignit et Drago lui remit avec vigueur le courrier en question. Au vu du sceau refermant la lettre, elle provenait de France et le fait qu'il soit écrit Bayron comme destinataire, avec une calligraphie féminine, confirma les craintes de Lily. Sans prendre de gant, Drago se dirigea vers la tente encore silencieuse qui avait abrité les héritiers durant la nuit et somma à son fils de se lever. Voyant qu'une fois ne suffisait pas à décider Bayron, il s'y reprit à deux reprises. La fermeture se fit enfin entendre et le pauvre héritier, complètement décoiffé et surtout vraiment mal réveillé, en sortit.

- Tu as du courrier ! Affirma son père avant de le laisser penaud devant la tente.

Bayron avança alors vers sa mère qui lui présenta la lettre en question et tout comme ses parents, celle-ci l'intrigua. Sous la surveillance de son père, il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire pendant que tous les héritiers, mise à part Dawn et marchant au radar, prenaient place à table. Se sentant observé, Bayron choisit de s'éloigner afin d'être complètement tranquille dans sa lecture. Drago pesta et suite à la demande de Dorian et d'EJ, il se fit un plaisir d'expliquer la raison de leur réveil.

- C'est sûrement Shirley, soupira EJ tout en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains.

- Celle qui était partie en France après la mort de sa mère ? Demanda Lily.

- Elle étudie à BeauxBâtons maintenant et elle était l'attrapeuse adverse, reprit Dorian avec un peu de nostalgie.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir, questionna Drago contrarié qu'une ex vienne mettre de l'ombre dans ses plans.

- Je les ai vu s'embrasser avant de rentrer, et pas qu'un peu si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Meredith n'a d'ailleurs pas apprécié quand je le lui ai dit… Elle n'avait qu'à pas m'avoir cherchée non plus de toute manière… affirma EJ tout en essayant de faire partir le pivert qui martelait sa tête.

- Mais ça n'en finira donc jamais ! S'exclama Drago vraiment énervé après cette révélation. Il est grand temps qu'il grandisse et qu'il se décide celui-là !

Seulement, pendant qu'il râlait avec le concours d'EJ, puis Ron qui en rajouta une couche, Teddy regarda avec peine le mouvement presque parfait de la cuillère dans la tasse de Dakota. Il était un des rares à cette table à savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille et les paroles assez dures qu'EJ envoyait à l'encontre de son volage de cousin devaient être difficiles à digérer pour la Serdaigle. Il remarqua de toute façon qu'elle avait à peine avalé une gorgée et fut impressionné par le sang froid dont elle faisait preuve pour ne pas être impolie et partir. Heureusement, Dawn arriva à ce moment là, et l'état franchement lamentable d'un retour de cuite amusa la tablée entière.

- Mais pourquoi hurlez-vous si fort… se plaignit Dawn. Oh ma tête…

- Allez bois ça jeune fille, moralisa Hermione en apportant le reste de la potion qu'elle destinait à sa fille. Tiens, toi… destina-t-elle à EJ avec un regard sévère. Tu as de la chance que je ne te laisse pas avec ton mal de tête pour te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas abuser de l'alcool.

- Mais maman, je t'assure qu'on a bu que des bièraubeurres !

- Des bièraubeurres ne font pas cet effet là ! Expliqua Hermione alors que le quatuor diabolique s'empêchait de rire.

EJ ne chercha pas à convaincre sa mère, faute de manque de sommeil en plus d'un mal de crâne paralysant et tout comme Dawn, elle avala d'une traite cette boisson si affreuse qui avait tendance à freiner les moins courageux à boire plus qu'il n'était raisonnable. Suite à cela, Dawn s'assit à côté de Teddy tout naturellement et prit son petit déjeuner avec un naturel plus qu'étonnant. Dire que Teddy fut déçu de la perte de mémoire de la Gryffondor aurait été exagéré mais son ego en prit un léger coup tout de même. Sachant que les deux autres témoins n'étaient pas en mesure de rafraîchir la mémoire de leur amie, il se fit une raison et se promit de ne jamais oublier ce moment particulier pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bayron fit son retour avec la lettre dans une de ses poches arrière. Sans un mot il s'assit sans faire attention aux regards froids que beaucoup lui attribuaient et prit son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Une fois terminé, il se leva, toujours sans décrocher une seule parole et partit refaire un tour sur la plage. Tout le monde se regarda avec interrogation et Roy se proposa d'aller le voir. Les deux garçons discutèrent facilement deux bonnes heures avant de revenir et virent que toutes les tentes étaient déjà rangées. Une partie des invités qui étaient restés dormir s'était déjà envolée et les Garner, menés par un Titus impatient, n'attendait que Roy pour prendre congé. Mais ce qui choqua Bayron, en arrivant, fut les baguages qu'il reconnaissait à Dakota. Logiquement, elle devait rester ici pour le reste des vacances avec Dorian, EJ et Aly, non s'en aller le lendemain de son arrivée et surtout pas après la soirée qu'ils avaient eu. Il dit alors au revoir à Roy puis se dirigea vers sa fiancée.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tes bagages font là ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton assez froid.

- Je ne reste pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton en se sentant agressée.

- Et, je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

- J'ai entre autre, pas mal de cours à rattraper du fait de mon coma et j'ai des choses à régler chez moi.

- Et nous dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en référence à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Quel nous ? Ironisa Dakota.

- Comment ça « quel nous » ? Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ce qui s'est passé entre nous la nuit dernière ?

- Non, on a bu, trop bu et on s'est laissé emporter par la magie du moment.

- Et c'est tout ? S'énerva Bayron avant de voir en plus le silence s'installer entre eux. Ok, comme tu veux Dakota, s'emporta-t-il. Tu vois, c'est là où je comprends la décision de Meredith. Si moi, je suis indécis alors je ne suis pas le seul ! Tu n'avais qu'un mot à me dire Dakota, qu'un seul… Mais apparemment c'est trop te demander. Je ne vais pas non plus te demander de sortir avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes à force d'harcèlement. Alors, ok, rentre chez toi, vis ta vie et on se revoit en septembre pour jouer à nouveau les parfaits petits fiancés. Ah oui, au fait, bon anniversaire de fiançailles mon amour, termina-t-il ironiquement avant de partir en rage à l'intérieur de la maison sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer après cette tirade.

La dispute fut bien sûr entendue de tous et lorsque Bayron passa la porte d'entrée, Lily et EJ s'empressèrent de rejoindre une Dakota trop fière pour pleurer. EJ s'excusa tout de suite d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule, une fois de plus, mais Lily expliqua que ce n'était la faute de personne mais juste un malheureux concours de circonstances. EJ proposa alors à sa meilleure amie de passer leurs vacances ensemble chez ses grands-parents maternels, chose dont Hermione se félicita d'entendre venant de sa fille aînée et après l'insistance de Lily, Dakota accepta. La séparation d'été des héritiers se fit donc sur une note assez négative, entre un Jaye célibataire forcé, un Bayron à bout de nerf et une Dakota à fleur de peau.

Une semaine avant la reprise des cours à Poudlard, plusieurs hiboux déposèrent des lettres fermées du sceau de Poudlard devant la maison familiale des Potter à Portsmouth. La première annonçait la nomination de Théodore Weasley, fils de Fred et de Dora Weasley, comme préfet de Gryffondor à la grande fierté de son père. La deuxième à arriver apportait le badge de préfète en chef à Alysson McGregor qui fut félicitée grandement par son petit ami de préfet sous le regard d'un directeur satisfait de ses choix. Les suivantes apportèrent la liste des fournitures à prévoir ainsi que les différentes modalités aux septièmes années liées au tournoi des quatre sorciers. Tous profitèrent alors des derniers jours de vacances avant de rentrer à Londres chacun de son côté.

Pour le dernier anniversaire du groupe, Dorian imposa son idée et vu qu'il n'y avait que Bayron pour protester et qu'il était plus occupé à lire dans son coin qu'à s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait, il put l'exécuter tranquillement. Le but de cette tradition était un certain passage à l'âge adulte. Seulement, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le groupe qui semblait être le plus proche de cet état, c'était Aly. Elle qui était toujours sérieuse, toujours gentille, toujours aimable, toujours prévenante, toujours proche de la perfection, Dorian estima donc que son défaut se trouvait justement dans sa non frivolité. Alors au trente août au matin, avec l'aide de Tonks, il intervertit le jus d'orange d'Aly par une potion concoctée durant la nuit. En quelques instants, sa belle chevelure brune devint rapidement blonde platine à en défier la couleur de celle de Drago. Dorian eut du mal à s'y habituer au départ mais se rassura en se disant que cela ne durerait qu'une journée. Aly par contre, s'en étouffa avec le reste de son petit déjeuner et exigea de retrouver sa teinte originale. Dorian lui expliqua que pour cela, elle allait devoir monter une tactique pour attaquer les plus jeunes de la famille. Aly s'en indigna et refusa dans un premier temps mais Dorian insista et malgré elle, Aly accepta de monter le coup le plus sadique en cette fin d'été.

Les cinq terreurs avaient fait de la mer leur territoire absolu et personne ne pouvait de ce fait aller nager sans être aspergé, coulé, chatouillé ou tiré vers le fond. Les parents avaient renoncé à les réprimander quand ils les virent alignés tous les cinq dans l'océan crachant de l'eau à plusieurs reprises, signe évident de provocation. Surpris et amusé de les voir si sérieux dans leur besogne, Harry fut le premier à craquer et s'attraper un fou rire. A la déception des jumelles qui pestaient de cet état de fait, les cinq autres adultes présents l'accompagnèrent assez rapidement, donnant ainsi victoire aux petits.

Le défit d'Aly était simple. Elle devait faire regretter le siège aux petits monstres. Les premières propositions furent refusées car trop « adultes » et Aly céda avant de jouer réellement le jeu. Elle demanda à Dorian si elle pouvait demander l'autorisation à son père pour exécuter l'une de ses idées, assez dangereuse, mais Dorian refusa catégoriquement. Elle devait faire une bêtise tout en réglant le compte aux mioches, comme il les appelait à ce moment là, et ce, sans avoir une couverture parentale. Après avoir hésité à s'y atteler, elle mit tout son cœur à sa tâche et fit apparaître des milliers de méduses urticaires à l'endroit même où s'amusaient les tortionnaires. Stan fut le premier à hurler de toutes ses forces avant d'être rejoint par les quatre autres. Ils nagèrent alors frénétiquement en se coulant par mégarde les uns les autres et c'est couvert de piqûres qu'ils coururent se plaindre à la première mère aimante se trouvant sur leur chemin. Aly fit ensuite place nette afin de ne laisser aucune trace visible de ces méfaits et demanda ensuite si elle avait obtenu son examen de passage à Dorian. Celui-ci était comme ses cousines, plié en deux à les voir affolés de la sorte, et ce fut un oui venant du fond de son cœur qu'il lui donna. Elle put alors récupérer sa couleur de cheveux et se félicita d'en avoir fini avec cette journée finalement éprouvante pour elle. Elle admit tout de même sous la torture de quelques chatouilles bien placées de Dorian, qu'elle s'était bien amusée et qu'elle réfléchirait à la leçon qu'elle venait de prendre. Dorian la récompensa alors en lui offrant son cadeau d'anniversaire, soit un collier tenant une larme de fin diamant. Aly se sentit gênée par un si précieux présent et ne savait pas si elle pouvait accepter mais Dorian insista en lui murmurant que le prochain diamant qu'elle portera serait celui qu'elle aurait au doigt en guise de fiançailles. Paralysée par l'émotion provoquée par de telles paroles, elle ne put qu'accompagner le mouvement de Dorian lorsqu'il lui accrocha le collier autour de son cou par un long baiser. Les deux amoureux profitèrent de l'absence de Bayron pour finir romantiquement cette soirée et c'est dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre que le troisième pensionnaire de la chambre les découvrit avec un sourire moqueur.

La veille du dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express en direction de l'Ecosse, du moins en tant qu'élèves, Bayron et Roy, plus proches que jamais depuis cet été, préfèrèrent se rendre au chemin de traverse sans les autres histoire de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Les conversations tournèrent bien évidemment autour de leurs déboires sentimentaux et ils décidèrent de prendre de bonnes résolutions avec la nouvelle année. Une fois leurs courses effectuées, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous assez tôt le lendemain matin pour aller ensemble à la gare de Londres avant de s'embarquer pour leur dernière année d'étude à Poudlard.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs …

Certes c'est un discours assez cérémonieux mais je tenais à vous adresser ce petit message. Comme vous avez pu lire sur ces dernières lignes, ce chapitre était le dernier avant la septième et malheureusement dernière année des héritiers.

Il y a beaucoup de travail en perspective pour moi afin de ne rien oublier et de boucler tout ce que j'ai entrepris depuis bientôt un an dans cette fiction. Alors pour ne pas faire d'erreur, ou alors, le moins possible, je m'accorde un certain laps de temps pour mettre en place cette ligne droite.

Je vais donc dans un premier temps relire entièrement ma fic en notant tout les détails que j'aurais pu oublier de traiter et tous ceux qui me seront utiles dans cette année à venir. Ensuite, je vais comme pour la sixième année, préparer un conducteur temporel et le remplir pour ces dix mois restants. Enfin, je vais réfléchir aux trois épreuves que rencontrera Bayron en plus des sujets que je vais vouloir aborder avec BeauxBâtons. Les seules certitudes que j'ai actuellement est le retour à Poudlard et le tout dernier chapitre que je suis loin d'avoir fini.

Sachant que beaucoup partent au mois d'août, dont ma correctrice que je remercie encore au passage, je pense qu'un bon mois, pour mettre au clair tout cela, ne sera pas de trop. Je reprendrais donc la rédaction des chapitres tranquillement fin août et je relancerais la publication dès la rentrée de septembre. J'aurais ainsi des chapitres d'avance qui pallieront mes absences éventuelles qui bloqueraient la publication quotidienne des Temps d'Après.

En attendant, vous pouvez découvrir de nombreuses choses sur le site consacré à mes fics et plus particulièrement les temps d'après dont des illustrations, des épilogues etc… Vous pouvez trouver l'adresse dans mon profil.

Ces « vacances » vont également me permettre de finir la réécriture de l'opus 1 « Une Question De Temps » et éventuellement terminer ma seconde fic « Etre ou ne pas être, telle est ta question Hermione ». Parce que contrairement à beaucoup d'entre vous, je n'ai malheureusement pas de vacances qui m'obligeraient à laisser portable, connexion web et écriture loin derrière moi alors je vais pouvoir continuer mon appétit vorace de noircir des pages Word, soit facilement trois heures par jour (hé oui…).

Donc, je vous rassure, je ne vais pas chômer durant cette « pause » et vous aurez l'occasion de voir l'une de mes fics être actualisée assez souvent.

Voilà, dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances et je vous dis à très bientôt !

YvyLeeWoods


	60. L’ultime rentrée des Héritiers

**Annonce de l'auteur  
**Chapitre tendu qui donne le ton de l'année à venir... J'espère que l'attente n'as pas été trop longue... Et petite surprise au chapitre 1 de cette même fic... Bonne lecture!

**246 : L'ultime rentrée des Héritiers**

Le billet de train que Bayron tenait dans les mains indiquait, comme chaque année depuis sept ans, un départ pour 9h45 précises. Seulement, celle-ci était assez particulière pour lui puisqu'il s'agissait de la toute dernière. Le jeune homme, ainsi que tous ses amis, entrait dans sa septième et ultime année scolaire et la nostalgie de sa première année l'empêcha de dormir la veille du départ pour Poudlard. Beaucoup d'interrogations le perturbaient et bien que ses parents aient insisté pour qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner avant de partir, rien ne pouvait passer la barrière de sa bouche.

Comme il était majeur et qu'il n'y avait plus de menace sur sa personne, Bayron avait obtenu sans grande difficulté la permission de se rendre à la gare sans escorte et d'y rejoindre Roy, comme prévu. Sa mère lui donna rendez-vous le soir même, lors de la répartition et ses deux frères furent plus soulagés de le voir partir que décidés à le retenir. Avec ce qui s'était passé avec Dorian et sa petite amie cet été, les petits monstres en avaient marre d'être constamment en alerte qu'un des grands ne chargent sur eux et la rentrée des Héritiers avait un goût de liberté qu'ils s'étaient secrètement promis de célébrer.

En parallèle, la relation de Bayron avec son père s'était largement dégradée après la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Dakota. Drago n'avait pas accepté qu'il lui parle de cette manière mais également son petit écart à BeauxBâtons. Lorsque Lily essayait de le résonner afin de calmer le jeu, son mari lui répétait son habituel argument, soit que contrairement aux airs qu'il se donnait, son fils n'était encore qu'un gamin trop gâté qui ne savait pas reconnaître ce qui était bien pour lui et que c'était justement son rôle de père d'essayer de le lui montrer. Seulement, à force de pression, rien que le prénom Dakota mettait Bayron dans une humeur massacrante et très vite, il fut instinctivement banni des conversations lors des repas familiaux.

C'est donc soulagé que le premier Gryffondor chez les Malefoy s'en alla ce matin là par la cheminée, rejoignant ainsi la maison des Garner. La mère de Roy avait toutefois insisté pour accompagner son fils afin de profiter encore quelques instants de son aîné et c'est à quatre, Titus compris, qu'ils se rendirent à la gare avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance.

Le quai était encore assez désert et le Poudlard Express ne fumait toujours pas lorsqu'ils donnèrent leurs bagages. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à discuter entre eux avant de voir les premiers groupes d'élèves arriver. Il était temps pour eux de monter dans le train s'ils voulaient être tranquilles et même si le regard triste de Titus donnait quelques pincements au cœur, Bayron rappela leur accord à Roy.

- Il faut y aller…

- Tu n'oublieras pas de m'écrire hein ? Réclama Titus à son frère.

- Mais non, dès ce soir même, ça te va ?

- Tu as intérêt ! Menaça son frère avec peu de sérieux, ce qui fit rire Roy.

- Tu vas aussi me manquer toi… Lui répondit-il tout en secouant les cheveux du jeune garçon de neuf ans.

- Ne traînons pas, insista Bayron qui regardait maintenant l'horloge. Madame Garner, Titus, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. A bientôt.

- Bonne rentrée les garçons, et faites bien attention à vous !

- Oui, oui, 'man ! La rassura son aîné avant de monter dans le train, précédé de son ami.

Les compartiments étaient encore tous vides à ce moment-là, et ils purent sans difficulté s'installer dans l'un des plus discrets wagons du train, celui juste derrière la machinerie, qui était généralement attribué aux retardataires. Dès son entrée, Bayron lança alors un sort d'insonorité pour ne pas supporter un bruit infernal durant le trajet et ferma aux trois-quarts le rideau de la porte, signifiant ainsi que le compartiment était pris. Lorsqu'une seconde année entra pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de place, Roy, après lui avoir dit non sévèrement, scella la poignée pour éviter le renouvellement de ce genre d'intrusion.

- Il faudra quand même qu'on sorte de notre trou, soupira Roy tout en se rasseyant.

- On a encore une bonne dizaine d'heures de tranquillité, autant en profiter…

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir, reprit Roy tout en regardant furtivement à la fenêtre après avoir écarté le rideau d'un doigt.

- J'ai prévenu Dorian qu'on s'isolerait, il passera le message s'il en sent le besoin.

- Bayron, arrête de jouer au dur avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas… Et moi aussi, j'appréhende de la revoir…

- Tu prévois de faire un autre séjour initiatique l'année prochaine ?

- Ok, change de sujet si tu veux mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'on ne pourra pas les éviter toute notre vie et qu'il faudra trouver une solution.

- Je me tenterais bien un voyage dans un pays nordique, braver un froid vivifiant, avoir de l'espace et voir de nouveau horizon…

- Si c'est pour fuir une blonde que tu veux aller là-bas, tu risquerais d'être déçu mon vieux… Il y en a partout… et puis jouer au solitaire ça va cinq minutes, on se les gèle à s'en réveiller la nuit tellement on tremble et leur nourriture est trop bizarre.

- Je croyais que tu avais aimé tes vacances avec ton frère?

- Oui, être avec Titus c'était génial, mais j'ai aussi énormément apprécié le retour dans mon confort londonien…

- Et bien, l'été prochain, on échangera les rôles. J'irais faire le tour du monde avec Titus et tu te farciras les principes de mon père, l'humour désastreux de Sir et le fayotage du dernier. Je suis sûr qu'on aura plus appris sur la vie en deux mois qu'en une année à Poudlard, plaisanta Bayron alors que Roy ne semblait pas plus enthousiasme que ça à sa proposition.

- Au fait, en parlant d'enseignement, as-tu regardé un peu le programme de notre nouvelle matière ?

- Vaguement… répondit Bayron avant de s'allonger sur l'une des baquettes et d'abaisser sa capuche pour se plonger dans le noir.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça…

- J'ai eu ma dose de magie noire si tu veux tout savoir…

- Bayron, ce n'est pas en te soulageant sur moi que tu vas te sentir mieux. Tu as le droit d'être plus aimable dans tes réponses…

- Je sais… Je suis désolé, Roy… Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment… soupira-t-il avant de se replonger dans ses interrogations existentielles.

Etre un adolescent, dont la majorité précoce demandait une maturité qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir, était assez dur à gérer pour Bayron surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là dans sa vie. Il se sentait dépassé par beaucoup de choses mais également pas maître de son destin ce qui le perturbait profondément. Il avait l'impression d'être spectateur de sa vie sans pouvoir intervenir, de la regarder avancer avec une rapidité étourdissante et d'être totalement impuissant face à tout cela. Cette dernière année le poussait droit vers la vie d'adulte qui lui réclamait de faire des choix dans de nombreux domaines et plus l'échéance approchait, plus cela l'effrayait. De ce fait, lorsque le train ralentit et que l'obscurité annonçait une arrivée prochaine à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il put sentir son ventre se nouer face à la fatalité qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Le Poudlard Express laissa donc descendre de nombreuses petites têtes ornées de chapeaux pointus avant que les deux Gryffondors ne se décident à sortir de leur compartiment. Il n'y avait déjà plus grand monde non plus sur le quai et il ne restait plus qu'une seule diligence dont les sombrales semblaient impatients de s'en aller. Sans grande surprise pour eux, juste devant se trouvait Dorian, Jaye et même Teddy qui les fixaient avec un air de reproche.

- Si on rate la répartition et qu'on se fait remarquer dès le premier jour, je vous jure de vous le faire payer, menaça Dorian avant de monter dans le carrosse.

- Il s'est disputé avec Aly parce qu'il a pris votre défense tout à l'heure… expliqua Teddy, désolé.

- Le voyage a été plus qu'agréable grâce à vous… Un véritable bonheur même…ironisa Jaye.

- Ah ce point là ? S'inquiéta Roy.

- Oh oui… reprit son ami avec l'approbation de Teddy.

- La cousine n'a pas tari d'éloges sur vous deux…

- J'imagine, soupira Roy avec une pointe de regret.

- Ne te formalise pas Roy, intervint Bayron. De toute manière, il faut toujours qu'elle se sente obligée de l'ouvrir quand on voudrait qu'elle se taise. C'est une option qu'elle n'a pas prise à la naissance…

- Tu y vas un peu fort là… commenta Roy sur la défensive malgré lui.

- Et toi, si tu veux passer à autre chose, commence déjà par arrêter de la défendre…

- Et vous, intervint Dorian par la fenêtre, furieux, vous allez monter pour qu'on y aille !

Roy et Bayron ne cherchèrent alors pas à aggraver la situation et exécutèrent sans discuter l'ordre formel de leur ami. Durant le trajet, Jaye et Teddy furent les seuls à tenter une bribe de discussion autour des différents points d'actualités. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du château, les trois autres sortirent enfin de leur mutisme et finirent par se raconter leurs vacances et par plaisanter sur les péripéties aventureuses de Roy, mais surtout de Titus. En montant les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle, ils croisèrent des premières années impressionnés par leur aisance dans ces lieux. Très vite des chuchotements se firent entendre et en moins de quelques secondes, juste après que Teddy ait salué sa petite cousine Mina, tous se retournèrent sur elle afin de lui poser des milliers de questions sur les héritiers, Dorian plus particulièrement. Une petite brune assez audacieuse sur le coup s'avança même devant lui pour lui demander un autographe sur son mouchoir. L'attrapeur fut assez surpris et un peu gêné d'une telle demande à ce moment précis mais devant l'insistance de la jeune sorcière, il accepta et lui donna même un baiser sur la joue, commenté par de nombreux sifflements, avant de rejoindre les quatre autres et de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Bien évidemment, leur entrée ne fut pas vraiment discrète. Harry avait déjà commencé son discours et tous se retournèrent donc vers la porte perturbatrice lorsque celle-ci grinça légèrement. La tête baissée, gênés, ils s'installèrent au bout de la table pour minimiser le dérangement que leur retard avait provoqué. Après quelques minutes et instinctivement, mais sans vouloir le reconnaître par la suite, Roy, tout comme Bayron, glissèrent leur regard vers quelques points précis de la salle.

Effectivement, EJ, Dawn et Aly semblaient toutes les trois bien remontées et de ce fait à éviter pour le reste de la soirée, chose bien sûr impossible quand on partage la même chambre. Mais ce qui surprit les garçons fut la coupe de cheveux de Dawn. La jeune fille aux nattes toujours impeccables de leur première année s'était coupée les cheveux assez courts, de manière non uniforme et avec quelques pointes de coloration cuivrée. Jaye remarqua leur étonnement et ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

- Pas mal hein ?

- Sexy même, osa dire Roy avant de faire rire ses trois amis.

- Te sens pas obligé, pesta toutefois Teddy avec une pointe de jalousie qui ne trompa personne.

- Chasse gardée ? Se moqua Roy.

- Désolé Roy, mais tu n'es pas mon genre, se défendit Teddy avec son humour décalé.

Après un fou rire difficilement brimé, Bayron porta son attention à quelques tables plus loin. Dakota écoutait très sérieusement le discours de son grand-père et sa longueur de cheveux à elle n'avait pas bougé, ce qui l'étonna d'en être soulagé. Elle semblait par contre nettement moins remontée que les trois autres, ce qui l'intrigua avant de voir en diagonale une main se poser sur l'épaule qu'il estimait toujours sa propriété.

Bayron fixa alors droit sur Meredith, qui elle, avait nettement changé d'allure en deux mois et qui avait en plus de toute évidence un nouveau petit copain, bien que sur le moment, Bayron pensa à une sangsue bonne à écraser. Le Serpentard était l'un des toutous de Léo et Bayron se sentit presque vexé de s'être fait remplacer par un garçon pareil et surtout si vite. Se sentant observée, Meredith croisa son regard avant de se tourner vers son voisin et de lui faire un sourire des plus prometteurs. Il reconnut bien là la fille provocante qu'il avait tant aimée quelques années plus tôt. Heureusement pour lui, l'arrivée des premières années stoppa nettes ses réflexions sur le sujet Meredith Blake et comme tous les autres élèves, il se laissa porter par la nostalgie d'un des moments le plus magique de sa vie.


	61. Une année sous le signe de la nouveauté

**247. Une année sous le signe de la nouveauté.**

Pas plus haut qu'un mettre vingt, toutes les nouvelles têtes s'avancèrent timidement jusqu'au petit tabouret. Une grande femme rousse, coiffée d'un chapeau légèrement inclinée sur le côté au regard méritant le respect, les accueillis et se tourna alors vers le directeur de l'école.

- Mes chers élèves, au nom de toute l'école, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette année sera vraiment spécial pour vous et ce n'est pas les septièmes années qui me diront le contraire si je vous conseille d'en profiter un maximum parce que les années passent vraiment très vite. Poudlard est bien plus qu'une simple école de magie, ce château sera votre deuxième maison, votre deuxième vie qui marquera votre avenir de sorcier à jamais.

Vous allez apprendre bien évidemment la magie et découvrir le monde sorcier avec de nouveaux yeux mais vous allez surtout rencontrer des personnes qui vous accompagnerons toutes votre vie et ce qui fait de cet endroit et de cet instant un moment si particulier pour nous tous. Place maintenant à votre répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons qui caractérise cette école et à votre entrée dans une nouvelle famille.

Lily Malefoy ouvrit un large rouleau de parchemin et énuméra le nom en tête de liste. Sous les yeux des héritiers nostalgiques de leur propre répartition, la petite fille regarda le Choixpeau se poser sur sa tête avant de marmonner quelques phrases et de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. La seule star, que les commères commentèrent, fut bien évidemment la Weasley de l'année. Mina avait vécu plusieurs années en Bulgarie avec ses parents et son petit accent la sortait forcément du lot. Rousse naturellement, elle avait néanmoins un visage assez agréable à regarder et plutôt doux. Bien qu'elle fût à la limite d'aller à Serdaigle, le choix la porta à la table des Gryffondor sous les applaudissements des siens. Une fois la répartition terminée, Harry se leva et reprit le traditionnel discours.

- Félicitation à vous tous, je vous souhaite une scolarité à la hauteur de vos espérances, sans la limites des règles imposées bien sur… Et pour les plus téméraires d'entre vous, je rappel que même avec sa canne, Rusard peut encore en attraper plus d'un… souligna le directeur en direction de deux de ces neveux. Comme je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont affamés, je vais être rapide. Alors, cette année, comme tous les quatre ans, le tournoi des quatre sorciers va à nouveau ouvrir les portes mais cette fois-ci à l'école française de magie, soit BeauxBâtons. Bien évidemment, seul les élèves majeurs et de dernières années pourront prétendre à détenir la précieuse coupe et pour des raisons logistiques, seul seize participant s'envoleront pour la France après Halloween. Je rappel que ce tournoi est très dangereux et qu'il y a eu malheureusement des décès lors des précédents. Se porter candidat n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère ! Seul les plus valeureux, courageux et doués d'une certaine expérience seront capable de s'y frotter. D'ailleurs, pour départager les élèves qui pensent être à la hauteur, nous réaliserons une présélection ici-même à Poudlard. Pour poursuivre dans les nouveautés, face à ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, le conseil de l'école et moi-même avons décidé de vous inculquer dès la troisième année l'obscurantisme. Se défendre contre les forces du mal est une chose très importante, mais savoir à quoi s'attendre en est une autre. Bien évidemment, vous n'apprendrez pas la magie noire mais l'ignorance de cette partie de notre monde peut-être un point faible assez conséquent, même pour les plus fort d'entre vous. Pour cela, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau professeur, Miss Bullstrode, annonça Harry en invitant son ancienne camarade d'année à se lever. Noter également qu'elle guidera fièrement la maison des Serpentards.

A cette information, Bayron frissonna. L'ancien directeur de cette maison n'était autre que son professeur de potion qui lui avait mené la vie dur l'année dernière et le fait qu'il soit à la table des professeurs excluait forcément son départ de ce poste. Tout comme les Serpentard, c'est donc avec appréhension et surtout grand intérêt qu'il écouta la suite de l'annonce.

- Suite au départ de Miss Delacour, lié à une réorientation de carrière, Monsieur LongFrey prendra en charge la délégation se rendant à BeauxBâtons et se verra donc remplacer en tant voulu, expliqua Harry, provoquant ainsi l'arrêt presque cardiaque de son petit-fils. Les cours de sortilège sera ainsi reprit par Mrs Thomas. A noter que nous avons décider d'ajouter de manière obligatoire les cours d'histoire de la magie qui sera donc enseignée par le professeur Overy, ici présente, désigna-t-il vers la petite et surtout vieille femme aux cheveux gris. En ce qui concerne les cours de défense contre les forces du mal que le professeur Lupin avait donné aux trois premières années, le professeur Malefoy en reprendra les rênes. Je tenais également à vous signaler que le professeur Chourave donna sa dernière année de cours avant de partir en retraite bien méritée. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dis pour ce soir. Pour le reste des informations, les instructions seront données sur les différents tableaux d'affichages que les préfètes en chefs, c'est-à-dire Miss MacGregor de Gryffondor et Miss Wilson de Serdaigle, mettront à jours régulièrement. Maintenant, place au festin de rentrée, un bon appétit à tout le monde !

Au fond de la table, malgré l'aspect plus que délicieux des différents plats qui apparurent devant eux, quatre garçons en perdirent l'appétit à la suite d'informations indigestes que leur directeur venait de transmettre. Teddy tenta de rompre le silence mais comprit très rapidement que c'était peine perdu. Jaye était comme absent et Bayron refusait tout simplement d'avaler même une seule goutte d'eau alors que Dorian et Roy grattaient les leurs en se forçant histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans leurs estomacs. A la fin du repas, tous les cinq furent donc soulager de pouvoir quitter la table et en bon premier, ils quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre dans leur salle commune.

- Même pas ils sont venus nous dirent bonjour, pesta Dawn, vexée tout en les regardant s'en aller.

- Vous avez vu leur tête ? Demanda Grace. C'est à croire qu'ils ont vu un mort !

- Je les ai pourtant pas embêté, argumenta Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Mais j'ai remarqué que le jeune Malefoy n'a rien mangé du tout ! Serait-ce un chagrin d'amour ?

- Il faudrait qu'il ait un cœur, y répondit EJ sous la réprobation des autres.

- Oh, je vois qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air, vous m'excuserez, je vais plutôt aller faire peur aux nouveaux, reprit le fantôme avant de repartir de là où il était apparût.

- Bon, je vous laisse les filles, intervint Aly. Le devoir m'attend, à demain !

- Ok miss, salua EJ tout en la regardant partir rejoindre Dakota et inviter les premières années à les suivre.

Lorsque Dawn, Grace et EJ arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, elles ne furent que peu surprise de n'y trouver aucune de leur connaissance proche. Les garçons étaient de toute évidence montés dans leurs chambres respectives et les filles hésitèrent quelques peu d'y aller tout de suite. Seulement, l'arrivée des autres septièmes années, Kate Fisher en tête, qui se voulait meneuse du petit groupe, motiva toute fois EJ à se replier dans ses appartements.

La nouveauté chez les héritiers cette année était pour la deuxième fois le retrait d'un lit. En effet, Aly étant passée préfète en chef, elle s'était vu attribuer des appartements privés, partagés avec Dakota. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que six lits, quatre de garçons et deux de filles. La morphologie de la chambre avait alors été modifiée pour permettre un peu plus d'intimité pour chacun des deux groupes. Les deux lits d'EJ et de Dawn étaient maintenant rapprochés et un paravent séparait la chambre en deux.

Dawn, première à y entrer, trouva cette nouvelle disposition parfaite pour accentuer la distance qui s'était mise entre eux et tous les garçons n'avaient l'air d'apprécier également. EJ, quand à elle, n'y prêta pas attention en apparence et se dirigea tout de suite vers son lit, celui à l'opposé de Roy, pour s'y affaler peu délicatement.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous faire la gueule longtemps ? Pesta soudainement Dorian énervé de voir le comportement qu'il estimait enfantin de la part de ses amis.

- Pas mal la coiffure Dawn, tenta Jaye avant d'obtenir un glacial merci.

- Est-ce que vous voulez le fond de ma pensée ? Reprit Dorian avant de recevoir un « non » général. Et bien vous allez quand même l'avoir, que ça vous plaise ou non, on va passer un an ensemble et il est hors de question que cette ambiance s'étale sur toute notre scolarité. Alors trouver une solution à vos problèmes une bonne fois pour toute et surtout, me mêler pas à vos histoires ! Ordonna Dorian avant de redescendre dans la salle commune après avoir claquer la porte.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça Jaye avant d'être imiter en silence par les trois autres.

Dès le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, les ragots les concernant allaient bon train. Les héritiers s'étaient bel et bien séparés en deux groupes, et bien évidemment, tout était d'après eux la faute d'EJ. A son passage, toutes les commères murmurèrent des phrases qui ne valaient mieux pas qu'elle comprenne et la lionne finit par rester recluse dans son coin avec Dawn entre les cours. Chez les garçons, la donne fut nettement différente à leur grande surprise. Dorian étant toujours monopolisé de par sa relation avec une préfète en chef, Jaye, Bayron mais surtout Roy, se virent ouvertement courtisés par toutes les filles en âge d'être intéressées par le sexe opposé. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'une élève ne laisse tomber malencontreusement un mouchoir devant eux, lorsque ce n'était pas un livre, une baguette où la fille elle-même, Au bout d'une mâtiner, ils firent par en rire tellement les situations en devinrent comique, ce qui bien évidemment, ne fut pas l'avis des deux autres héritières jamais loin lors de ce genre de scènes. Les regards entre Roy et EJ se firent d'ailleurs de plus en plus expressif, entre colère et nostalgie si bien que lorsqu'une des filles osa l'embrasser alors que son ex arrivait devant lui, Roy sentit son cœur se serrer à la voir passer en faignant avec peu de talent l'ignorance que ce qui ça lui inspirait.

- Ca va mal se finir… murmura-t-il tout en se retournant vers Bayron et Jaye. Je vous assure que ça va mal se finir tout ça…

- Une discussion serait franchement la bienvenue, proposa Jaye.

- Pour dire quoi ? Y répondit Bayron.

- On peut commencer par un bonjour de temps en temps, répliqua-t-il aussi froidement.

A voir Dakota passer avec Aly et deux autres Serdaigles, Bayron soupira profondément et accepta. Les choses devenaient vraiment compliquées pour tout le monde et un minimum d'effort devenait nécessaire pour éviter une séparation définitive. Même si Bayron en avait en plus vraiment beaucoup contre EJ, elle restait sa cousine et à ce titre, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir à vie. Seulement la rancune était assez tenace pour ne pas faire tout de suite le premier pas et puis son esprit était finalement plus tourné sur le problème Meredith qu'autre chose.

Cette dernière s'exposait sans demi-mesure avec son nouveau petit-ami et, même s'il se doutait que tout n'était que façade, elle semblait bien plus heureuse et épanouie que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, ce qui l'énervait profondément. Bayron était en effet totalement jaloux de cet état de fait et crevait d'envie de prouver à ce Serpentard qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'un sourire pour être à sa hauteur. Meredith ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié en deux mois, il n'y croyait pas une minute bien qu'elle fasse en sorte de lui prouver le contraire.

- Et c'est à moi que tu dis de tourner la page, intervint Roy tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Non mais franchement, Slide, c'est un prénom vraiment ridicule, non ?

- Hé bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'appel Bayron, je trouve que tu es bien intolérant dans l'originalité…

- Ca vaut Royal… ironisa-t-il.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec mon prénom, moi, souligna l'intéressé avec un sourire insolent.

- Imagine tes parents t'avais appelé Slide… insista Bayron, en parfait boudeur.

- La seule contrainte que je vois c'est que j'aurais du sortir avec ton ex… se moqua-t-il en faisant mouche.

- Je n'aime pas ton humour Roy…

- Je l'aime assez pour deux, ça ira…

Sur ces mots, Bayron leva les épaules, pesta de jargons dans sa fausses barbes qui fit rire son ami et s'en alla sans rien ajouter en cours de potion. Il faut dire qu'en plus de son état quelques peu morose, son humeur était du au fait qu'il allait se retrouver une nouvelle année avec Aly, Dakota et Meredith mais aussi bien évidemment avec le professeur LongFrey. Cette perspective avait de quoi déprimer le seul garçon de la classe pour la journée entière et le fait d'arriver bon dernier n'arrangea forcément rien.


	62. Tous regards à son langage…

**248. Tous regards à son langage…**

Le regard fier, assis à cheval sur son bureau, d'une allure irréprochable, le professeur LongFrey eut l'air de se satisfaire de l'arrivée tardive de son unique rival dans sa classe. Sans le quitter une seconde des yeux, il le regarda s'avancer tout au fond de sa classe à une table seul alors qu'il y avait encore une place à côté de Meredith au second rang. Le maitre de potion croisa ensuite les bras en attendant que l'insolent ne finisse de sortir ses affaires et une fois que Bayron fut prêt à suivre son cour, il se releva, fit le tour de son bureau et se plaça devant le tableau.

- Bien, comme je le disais avant que le petit plaisantin touriste de cette classe ne m'interrompe dès le premier jour, expliqua LongFrey d'une seule traite en trouvant un souffle qui en étonna plus d'une, alors que Bayron lui lançait un Avada Kedavra du regard faute de pouvoir faire mieux, je vais pouvoir vous donner le programme de cette année. Le professeur Potter vous a expliqué que j'ai eu l'honneur d'accompagner les prétendants au titre de champion de Poudlard dans la merveilleuse école de BeauxBâtons. Je n'assurais donc que deux mois de cours cette année dans ces lieux alors nous avons aucune minute à perdre. Je vous rappel à mon tour que cette septième année est également celle de vos ASPIC et que de ce fait, vous devrez être toutes encore plus attentives à mon instruction, annonça le professeur avant de regarder furtivement l'impact de ces paroles vers le fond de sa classe. Mais je suis sur que vous me ferez toutes honneur à mon enseignement, sourit-il tout en donnant un clin d'œil séducteur à Dakota, Aly puis Meredith. Maintenant, sortez vos manuels et ouvrez le à la page cinq. Pour ce cours, vous aurez besoin de votre chaudron, de votre spatule en éteint, et le reste se trouve dans la remise.

LongFrey commença alors à écrire le protocole sur le tableau noir et une fois les ingrédients récupérés, chacun leurs tours, les chaudrons se mirent à mijoter. Bien évidemment, à part une ou deux cas désespérées qui n'obtenaient pas plus d'attention que Bayron de la part du professeur, toutes les autres se voyaient recevoir des compliments largement amplifiés. Après une bonne heure et demie de mixtures et de mélange en tout genre, LongFrey se releva et se repositionna à califourchon sur son bureau, position qu'il estimait le mettre de toute évidence à son avantage.

- Bien, pour un retour en matière, je trouve que vous vous en êtes toutes très bien sortie, mentit-il selon Bayron. Enfin, presque… Monsieur Malefoy, pensez-vous réellement pouvoir donner une goutte du contenue de votre chaudron à l'une de vos camarades ici présent et prétende pouvoir augmenter la température de son corps et lui éviter l'hypothermie ?

- Et bien, professeur, que cette potion vous soit utile à vous, je peux le comprendre, mais personnellement, je connais d'autres moyens, se venta Bayron en le regardant droit dans les yeux suivit d'un petit rictus qui le fit alors ressembler presque trait pour trait à son père.

- Toujours aussi arrogant ces Malefoy… Toute fois, je me demande s'il continuera à l'être avec cinquante point en moins pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-il avant de retourner à sa place.

Même si Bayron pouvait prendre cette remarque pour une insulte, il préféra en rire discrètement, totalement heureux d'avoir su le blesser dans son orgueil, et ceux tout en faisant le sourd à tout les murmures mécontents de ses camarades de maison. LongFrey exigea à ce que tous les feux soient éteints après avoir récupéré un peu de liquide dans une fiole afin d'évaluer plus longuement la performance de chacun. D'une maladresse contrôlée, le professeur renversa le chaudron de Bayron lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau pour prendre son du. Bien évidemment, à la sonnerie de la cloche, toutes les élèves purent sortirent tranquillement alors que le Gryffondor se devait naturellement de nettoyer ce que le LongFrey affirma être une négligence de débutant.

- On ne laisse pas son chaudron sans surveillance, marmonna Bayron tout en regardant l'ancien directeur des Serpentard venter les mérites de sa protégée. Vous auriez pu apprendre ça en première année si vous ne perdiez pas votre temps à pavoiser, continua-t-il sans le perdre un instant de vu. C'est moi qui pavoise là peut-être… pesta Bayron avant de se relever, prendre ses affaires et passer devant son professeur toujours en grande discussion avec Meredith.

A choisir entre un an de potion avec lui et huit mois à BeauxBâtons et une possibilité d'avoir un autre professeur dans cette matière qui lui tenait à cœur, pour Bayron Malefoy, le choix était fait. Il se présenterait sans hésitation à la coupe des quatre sorciers. Optimiste pour être optimiste, il y aurait peut-être même d'autres garçons capables de suivre ces cours et lui permettre de ne plus être la tête de truc. Il était toute fois réaliste sur le fait que si LongFrey continuait son enseignement outre atlantique, il aurait surement une préférence à son sujet.

- Hé bien, tu en fais une tête ! Surgit une voix qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Toi par contre, tu sembles irradier de bonheur Dorian ! Vu que j'étais en cours avec Aly, je me demande bien qui a pu te mettre dans un état euphorique comme ça, s'étonna son neveu.

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! Répondit-il en regardant rapidement si aucunes oreilles indiscrètes ne trainaient dans le coin.

- Essaye toujours…

- Et bien, j'étais à la bibliothèque en attendant le cours de botanique. Avec l'ambiance actuelle du groupe, j'étais forcément seul à ma table et je t'assure que…, s'interrompit-il en voyant Aly arriver… que j'ai bien avancé sur notre devoir de sortilège... Alors, ce cours de potion mon cœur ?

- Il aurait été parfait si monsieur Malefoy, ici présent, n'avait pas fait le malin et fait perdre cinquante points à notre maison ! Pesta Aly rouge de rage.

- Ah c'est donc ça, pouffa de rire Dorian en regardant Bayron du coin de l'œil. Je sens que je vais aimer l'explication, continua-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Ravi de voir que la perte de tant de points te fasse rire, chéri, s'indigna-t-elle en ironisant le dernier mot.

- Allez Aly, tu m'avais promis d'être plus décontractée, ce n'est pas si grave, finalement ! Et puis je suis sur qu'il te les récupéra en DCFM ou en métamorphose…

- Je suis préfète en chef, Dorian et tu es également préfet je te le rappel, on doit montrer l'exemple et ce n'est pas en cautionnant l'entrée dans le négatif de notre compteur, ce, dès les premiers jours de cours, qu'on va gagner la coupe inter maisons !

- De toute manière, on ne sera pas là pour les trois quart de l'année, se justifia-t-il.

- Alors voilà, il a raison c'est ça ? Tu prends son parti contre moi ?

- Aly… Soupira Dorian. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on les récupéra ces cinquante malheureux points, et puis de toute manière, c'est presque anormal si Bayron sort de Potion sans ce genre d'évènement…

- Peut-être parce qu'il le cherche, non ?

- Aly, LongFrey ne peut pas l'encadrer, tu le sais très bien !

- Hé, ça va, vous enguelez pas pour moi… intervint Bayron mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bayron, tout va bien…

- Je te demande pardon Dorian ? Tout va bien ? Donc pour toi, suggérer à son professeur qu'il lui faut une potion pour pouvoir réchauffer une fille faute de mieux, c'est rien ?

- Tu as vraiment dis ça ? Pouffa de rire Dorian en se tenant le ventre après avoir vu un hochement positif de la tête de Bayron. Tu ne manques pas de culot quand tu veux, toi… Et tu n'as perdu que cinquante points ?

- Ouai, je suis presque déçu, commenta Bayron en entrant ainsi dans le jeu ce qui énerva totalement Aly, outrée.

- Très bien, je reviendrais vous voir quand vous aurez grandis un peu ! Y répondit-elle d'un air moralisateur avant de s'en aller.

- Elle a prit du caractère cet été, elle, commenta Bayron.

- Ouai… soupira Dorian.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non, tout va bien…

- Hum, s'étonna-t-il, c'est si grave que ça ?

- Disons qu'elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié… On a passé un été génial mais c'est la total douche froide depuis la rentrée… Elle est préfète en chef, tu comprends, elle doit montrer l'exemple, être irréprochable… C'est à peine si je peux l'embrasser en public, enfin pas que je sois fan non plus, mais bon, jusque là, je n'avais jamais à faire attention à ce détail.

- Fais gaffe de ne pas faire une bêtise que tu pourrais regretter, le conseilla-t-il doucement.

- Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas à ce point… Je dois simplement être patient, laisser l'énervement de la rentrer s'écouler… Elle va bien finir par se lasser de jouer à la fille parfaite.

- Bon et pour ce que tu m'apprêtais à dire ?

- Oh, ça n'a plus d'importance… Tiens, Roy arrive… Avec Kate… J'en connais une qui va être ravie de voir ça… ironisa Dorian avant d'aller saluer son ami avec Bayron.

Accroché à Roy tel un boa constrictor prêt à manger sa proie, Kate ne fut bien évidemment pas enclin à lâcher Roy pour lui permettre d'aller parler tranquille avec ces deux amis. Dorian et Bayron finirent même pas se regarder de manière complice lorsqu'elle débita le récit de sa merveilleuse matinée avec son goal préféré.

Plus préoccupé à regarder langoureusement son objectif de la rentrée, elle ne remarqua pas le jeu de regards que les trois amis s'échangèrent. A ce moment là, Roy savait pertinemment que Bayron et Dorian se moqueraient de lui durant plusieurs semaines, en espérant que ça ne soit pas à vie. Bien évidemment, EJ, Dawn, Aly et Dakota arrivèrent dans le couloir à ce moment précis, et le malaise s'accentua nettement entre eux avant d'entrer en cours d'histoire de la magie.

A la grande surprise de Dorian, lorsqu'il passa la porte avec ses amis, en bon derniers, il vit Dakota placée à côté d'Aly. Il resta bloqué quelques secondes et lui demanda des explications par des expressions faciales avant de sentir une main le forcer à avancer vers le fond de la salle. Remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Jaye, Dorian se laissa faire et s'installa avec lui à l'avant dernier rang.

- Tu n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller devant pour ce cours toi ?

- Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai voulu arriver dernier, affirma Jaye tout en installant quelques chose dans ses oreilles avant de sortir ses affaires.

La cloche sonna alors et tous fixèrent de manière aléatoire l'entrée de la salle en attendant d'y voir arriver le nouveau professeur Overy. Cinq minutes plus tard, les murmures commencèrent à bourdonner dans la salle, commentant le retard surprenant de la vieille femme. Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, tout s'expliqua malheureusement à leurs yeux.


	63. Au delà des mots…

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Erratum: J'ai fais une erreur dans mon chapitre précédent. La remplacante de Gabrielle est une certaine Mrs Thomas et Mrs Overy enseigne bien l'histoire de la magie à nouveau obligatoire pour tous... Bref... Désolée...

**249. Au-delà des mots…**

Petite, âgée de plus d'une cinquante d'année, la particularité du professeur Overy semblait se résumer à cet énorme coquillage qu'elle plaçait plus que de nécessaire à son oreille dès son arrivé. L'objet disproportionné suscitait de multiples questions pour l'ensemble de ces élèves de dernières années et sinuant entre le ridicule et la pitié, personne n'osa faire de commentaire oral. La vieille femme posa son cartable montrant bien l'ancienne école dans l'art d'enseigner et s'assit en faisant grincer sa chaise avant de poser ses lunettes minuscule sur son petit bout de nez pointu. Elle releva la tête pour faire face à sa classe et tous purent sentir d'être observés pour ne pas dire décortiqués par le professeur. Elle sortit son manuel de son sac et ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution la page de couverture avant de réitérer avec les trois autres premières pages.

- Bonjour mes petits ! Fut la première phrase gâteuse qu'elle prononça avec un sourire de vieille grand-mère que tous les élèves essayaient d'éviter à Noël. Je suis ravie d'être votre nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie et je verrais avec vous cette année l'histoire contemporaine de notre société magique que nous chérissons tous. Vous pouvez ouvrir vos manuels, ils ne vont pas vous manger vous savez, gronda-t-elle faussement en agitant son index, scène presque cauchemardesque qui pouvait presque s'avérer traumatisante à vie. Alors voyons, voyons… Ah oui, l'histoire ancienne…

- Vous n'aviez pas dis histoire contemporaine ? Demanda Dakota au premier rang qui regretta bien vite son intervention.

Le professeur Overy fixa le mouvement des lèvres de la Serdaigle à ce moment là puis saisit son coquillage qui, une fois posé à son oreille, contrairement à son entrée, devint une énorme conque qui arriva presque à la bouche de Dakota, choquée.

- Vous disiez ? Miss ?

- Wilson professeur, je disais que nous ne devions pas étudier l'histoire contemporaine ?

- Ne m'avez-vous donc pas écouté précédemment miss Wilson ? Votre manque d'attention fera perdre cinq points à Gryffondor.

- Comment ça Gryffondor ? S'indigna EJ qui vit l'objet à son tour se diriger vers elle, ce qui lui inspirera un léger recul.

- Votre contestation vaudra encore 10 points en moins miss. Vous apprendrez qu'il est très impoli de couper la parole de vos aînés, expliqua le professeur Overy, enseignement que Bayron se promit sur le coup de le rappeler à sa cousine.

- Mais… Tenta de dire EJ avant d'avoir peur de se revoir parler à un orifice peu accueillant.

- Bien, donc, oui, l'histoire contemporaine. De part sa définition, il s'agit de l'histoire proche de nous, celle qui est encore dans la mémoire des plus sages d'entre nous mais qui mérite toute votre attention. Votre vie d'adulte sera bercée dans une société qui se remet à peine d'une grande guerre et il est de mon devoir de vous montrer à quel point vos aînés méritent le respect. La première partie de notre année de cours, en espérant que cette classe ne soit pas trop décimée pour un stupide concours qui ne valorise que les égos, sera donc consacrée à ce que les historiens appellent « les temps sombres ». Il s'agit bien évidemment de la remonté au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui et sa chute grâce au courage de notre cher directeur, Harry Potter.

La dernière phrase trouva l'attention de trois élèves qui en levèrent un sourcil de contrariété. Les autres n'en furent pas moins intrigués et regardèrent Dorian puis Bayron et enfin EJ, trois des enfants du phénix dont cette guerre faisait même partie prenante de leur existence. Ne sachant pas encore trop comment réagir face à ce nouveau professeur, le trio resta sur ses gardes et ne broncha pas sur le moment. Le reste du cours s'orienta ensuite sur l'importance de la prophétie d'une ancienne amie à elle et l'influence qu'elle put avoir sur le cours des évènements. Bizarrement, lorsqu'elle commença à poser des questions pour faire participer la classe, même Aly n'osa plus lever la main. L'objet faisait, de toute évidence, très peur, mais Jaye fit remarquer à Bayron qu'il avait apparemment une distance maximum en termes de déploiement. Bayron le remercia alors avec un petit sourire de l'avoir forcé à se mettre au fond et ceux, hors de porter de l'instrument de torture.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous se pressèrent à sortir de la classe et une fois la porte passée, de nombreux fou rire éclatèrent. Presque inconstamment ou par réflexe, un noyau d'héritier commença à se rassembler au rythme des anecdotes hilarantes qu'ils venaient de vivre. Aly alla même jusqu'à souligné qu'il était dommage que la manière soit à nouveau imposé Jaye expliqua également que Grace l'avait prévenu du phénomène dans un couloir et s'était pris une certaine protection. EJ demanda ensuite à Dorian où son oncle de directeur avait pu bien dénicher un cas pareil et la seule explication qui tenta de donner était l'état nerveux de son père depuis que sa mère était entrée dans son septième mois de grossesse. La discussion vira ensuite sur les anecdotes que Ginny faisait subir au fameux directeur de Poudlard et sans s'en rendre compte, Dorian, EJ, Bayron, Dawn, Jaye, Aly, Roy et Dakota débattait sur ce que ce cours supplémentaire à leur emplois du temps déjà bien chargé allait finalement leur servir tout en se rendant à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas du midi.

Le regard des autres élèves ne se firent pas attendre et le malaise se réinstalla à nouveau dans le groupe. Dakota fut la première a les quitter pour rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle, Kate Fisher, en parfaite poursuiveuse, attrapa à la volet le bras de Roy qui en sursauta et le tira presque de force sans qu'il puisse protester vers Ed et Mac Niger soit disant pour faire l'arbitre dans une discussion houleuse. EJ sentit son sang se retourner et se mêler d'une subite envie de meurtre sur celle qui avait été une collègue de sport.

- C'est moi où elle va finir par le manger tout cru ? Demanda Dawn avant de voir EJ lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'insiste pas sur cette voix.

- Avec Dorian, on la surnomme la sangsue… s'amusa Bayron qui hérita de la même attention que Dawn avec un léger bonus.

- Oh oui, c'est drôle, surtout quand c'est dis par une abeille très contentieuse dans son butinage et qui ne peut de ce fait absolument pas comprendre qu'on puisse s'attarder sur qu'une seule fleur…

- Allez, c'est repartis… soupira Jaye qui préféra prendre le large suivit de Dorian et Aly.

- Tu me gonfles avec tes allusions EJ. Oui, j'ai fais une connerie mais est-ce que tu as seulement imaginé que je puisse le payer très chèrement maintenant? Non, bien entendu, toi la sainte EJ hein ! Ô mais au fait, tu étais avec qui dans cette salle avant que tu ne viennes jouer les commères ? Et surtout tu y faisais quoi hein ?

- Je ne me bécotais pas avec l'un de mes ex pendant que mon fiancé était dans le coma et mon copain officiel, vu que le fiancé ne suffit de toute évidence pas, m'attendais à Poudlard ! Persiffla EJ en parfaite oratrice devant un public conquis.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, mademoiselle blanc ou noir ! Excuse-moi d'avoir trop de sentiment et ne pas savoir les gérer aussi bien que toi ! Ou alors peut-être que tout simplement, je suis le seul à avoir un cœur ! Lança-t-il avant de sentir une douleur vive sur la joue et gouter pour la première fois à la devenue légendaire gifle de la lionne de Gryffondor.

EJ le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'échange entre les deux cousins fut intense. Aucun des deux n'osa les baisser et se soumettre à l'autre et tous les autres élèves retirent presque leur respiration en attendant l'issue de ce combat imaginaire. Les paris commençaient à tomber à la table des Gryffondors, surtout du côté des jumeaux Weasley. EJ gagnait dans les sondages mais plus les secondes passaient, plus Bayron remontait la pente.

Il fallut alors qu'un seul battement de cil pour d'amorcer la situation. L'émotion que la remarque de Bayron déborda et EJ ne put la brider plus longtemps. Bayron le détecta et sans un mot, il l'avança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. La scène toucha tout le monde et plus particulièrement Roy qui se serait levé pour aller les rejoindre si Dawn ne l'avait pas retenu. Prise de spasmes, il fallut quelques minutes à EJ pour se reprendre légèrement. Bayron regretta alors ses paroles et la serra davantage contre lui avant de lui murmurer sa demande de pardon.

- Je suis désolé…

- Moi, aussi… bredouilla-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Allez viens, allons parler un peu… proposa Bayron qui remarqua tous les yeux braqués sur eux.

Dorian, Roy et Dakota furent vraiment ceux qui évaluèrent à sa juste valeur ce qui venait de se passer. Mis à part les héritiers qui y voyait une éventuelle trêve à venir, les autres reprirent leurs diverses discussions comme si de rien était. Les deux enfants du phénix ne réapparurent qu'en milieu d'après-midi pour leur cours de soins des créatures. Dorian et Jaye, qui étaient avec eux pour cette option, les accueillirent sans leur poser de questions mais le fait qu'EJ avait un des bras de Bayron sur son épaule donna de quoi sourire à leur cousin.

- C'est bon de vous voir comme ça… soupira Dorian.

- Je trouve aussi, plaisanta légèrement Bayron qui en profita pour embrasser EJ sur le front.

- Hé, ne t'y habitue pas hein… pesta EJ avant de le repousser vivement en reprenant ainsi du poil de la bête.

- Oh, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ma douce cousine…

- Douce, douce… commenta Jaye avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Dorian qui lui fit ensuite signe d'éviter de recommencer.

- Oh mais je sais être douce quand il le faut, messieurs… Mais, encore faut-il que vous le méritiez… affirma EJ accompagnée d'un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre le reste de la classe et se préparer à suivre le cours.

- Ca va mieux vous deux ? Demanda quand même Dorian discrètement à son neveu.

- Je crois que c'est un bon départ…

La journée se termina donc sur cette note positive pour les héritiers et bien que Dawn et EJ passèrent la soirée chez Dakota et Aly, tous s'accordèrent à dire que l'accalmie était agréable et reposante. Toute fois, allongé dans son lit, Roy resta pensif à ce qui venait de se passer. Machinalement il jouait avec un minuscule objet circulaire avec ses doigts et sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, il le glissa à une fine chaine avant de se la mettre à son cou et la dissimuler sous son pyjama.


	64. Ne jamais sousestimer une lionne…

**250. Ne jamais sous-estimer une lionne…**

L'amas de devoirs qui s'accumulait pour les héritiers leur permit de ne pas voir le temps passer jusqu'à un week-end bien particulier et cher au cœur de beaucoup. Dorian n'avait plus d'engagement professionnel cette année, mais par habitude et esprit d'y retourner dès que possible, avec EJ, il reprit les entraînements quotidiens pour garder la forme. De tous les héritiers, c'était bien lui qui avait dû le plus changer physiquement en moins de deux ans. La pratique régulière d'un sport aussi intense que le Quidditch lui avait donné une carrure plus approchante de son grand-père que de son père. Les derniers vieux professeurs retrouvaient en Dorian de nombreux traits de James et les comparaisons entre Aly et Lily revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Alors que la préfète en chef y voyait un compliment très appréciable, Dorian le voyait plus comme un manque de contrôle total sur sa vie. Il devait déjà supporter le fait d'être le fils d'Harry Potter, il n'avait vraiment pas envie ni besoin de se mettre également sur les épaules l'étiquette du petit-fils de James Potter. L'ayant vu en vrai, par le hasard du destin, il savait pertinemment que tout comme son père, il ne pouvait pas nier son ascendance envers le maraudeur et il en était assez fier au fond de lui, seulement, maintenant qu'il était majeur, il voulait exister par lui-même.

Lorsque sa cousine et lui arrivèrent sur le terrain histoire de faire quelques pointes de vitesse, Dorian pu constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire le point sur sa vie lors de ces rendez-vous quotidiens. EJ semblait tout aussi absorbée par ses pensées que par la trajectoire de sa course.

- EJ… A droite… se moqua-t-il légèrement avant de recevoir un sourire hypocrite de la part de sa cousine. De rien… ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air.

De retour au château en ce samedi matin de fin septembre, ils retrouvèrent leur groupe d'amis toujours aussi fébrile. Toutefois, la journée était très attendue puisqu'elle annonçait la rentrée du tournoi de Quidditch interne à Poudlard. Du côté des Gryffondors, il était clair que les équipes ne verraient pas trop de changements mais l'éventualité d'un départ massif vers BeauxBâtons de l'équipe senior inquiétait ceux qui allaient rester. EJ, très sûre d'elle, y répondit qu'elle verrait pour établir une équipe remplaçante de choc si besoin et tous étaient sur le point de la féliciter de cette décision lorsque Dorian se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Le directeur avait déjà pris cette initiative EJ… annonça-t-il solennellement.

- Et il comptait nous le dire quand ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une manière assez hautaine.

- Ca faisait partie des directives qu'il a envoyées aux capitaines d'équipe avant la rentrée.

- Quel courrier Dorian ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Attends, Dorian, tu ne serais pas en train de nous dire que le nouveau capitaine c'est toi cette année ? Demanda Bayron tout aussi intrigué qu'EJ.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous en parler avant… murmura-t-il sans oser regarder sa cousine droit dans les yeux.

- Pas eu l'occasion ? Répéta-t-elle en se contenant de toute évidence. On parle de Quidditch dix fois par jour et tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avant le jour du recrutement des équipes ?

- Excuse-moi de ne pas m'être venté d'être le nouveau capitaine dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, pesta-t-il. J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations que ça, tu m'excuseras… Et puis, que ce soit toi ou moi c'est pareil de toute manière ! Affirma-t-il tout en farfouillant son assiette avec sa fourchette.

- Non, Dorian, ce n'est pas pareil, parce que c'est pas toi qui a préparé ce recrutement depuis deux semaines et que c'est pas toi non plus qui vient de te faire ridiculiser devant toute ton équipe, tes amis et toutes les autres oreilles indiscrètes de cette école ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de se lever sans ajouter un seul mot et de s'en aller.

- Là, tu exagères franchement, pesta Bayron qui n'hésita pas une minute pour aller la rejoindre.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris sérieux ? Reprit Roy de plus bel. Tu sais pertinemment qu'EJ prend le Quidditch à cœur et surtout son poste de capitaine ! Tu aurais dû lui dire dès que tu as reçu ta lettre Dorian !

- Je sais… soupira-t-il. Mais je savais également la réaction qu'elle allait avoir et voilà… C'est déjà assez compliqué entre nous tous en ce moment… Je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche…

- On peut dire que tu as réussi ! Si avec ça elle veut toujours faire partie de l'équipe, tu auras de la chance mon vieux…

- De toute façon, je pense que je vais le lui rendre… C'est bien la preuve que je ne suis pas un bon capitaine… Je n'ai même pas étudié le recrutement comme elle l'a fait…

- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi en ce moment… Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi dans votre famille ? Je sais que vous vous relevez à peine de ce qui s'est passé mais je t'assure qu'il y a des jours où on vous donnerait de bonnes claques pour vous réveiller…

- Je vais aller la voir… soupira à nouveau Dorian avant de se lever, de regarder Aly du coin de l'œil en pleine et joyeuse discussion avec Dakota et de sortir de la grande salle.

Après avoir vérifié dans leur salle commune et même leur chambre, Dorian comprit qu'il les trouverait sûrement sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après le premier cognard qui arriva dans sa direction avec une vitesse et une force signée de la main de sa cousine, il eut ainsi la certitude d'être au bon endroit. EJ se déchaînait sur les deux plus grosses balles du jeu en visant tout ce qui avait le malheur de bouger et l'arrivée de son cousin n'arrangea rien à sa fureur intérieure. Dorian se vit alors la cible principale du courroux de sa cousine et échappa vraiment de très peu à un aller simple à l'infirmerie. Il repéra ensuite Bayron, assis dans l'une des tribunes du bas et partit le rejoindre.

- Ses colères sont de plus en plus impressionnantes, remarqua-t-il en regardant un arbre prendre le cognard de plein fouet et se ceindre en deux.

- Maintenant on sait quels sujets sont sensibles chez elle…

- Le Quidditch…

- Et Roy… ajouta Bayron.

- Bon, soupira Dorian, je suppose que je suis censé aller la voir et risquer ma vie pour arriver jusqu'à elle…

- A ta place j'attendrais un peu, intervint une troisième voix qui n'était autre que celle de Roy.

- Pas mieux, confirma Bayron.

- Attendez, ce n'est qu'un poste de capitaine, elle ne va quand même pas nous en faire une fin du monde, non ?

- Le Quidditch n'a jamais été qu'un simple jeu pour elle, Dorian… amorça Roy.

- Elle a toujours été assez envieuse de ta situation en plus, ajouta Bayron.

- C'était vraiment pas le coup à lui faire, termina Roy.

- Attendez, pour moi aussi le Quidditch est important et je peux comprendre sa déception par rapport aux changements de poste mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe qui, c'est moi, et j'ai une certaine expérience que je peux maintenant apporter à l'équipe. Que je sache, j'aurais déjà eu ce poste si le temps me l'avait permis l'année dernière… Et tout ça, EJ le sait !

- Pour toi, c'est un échappatoire, ta manière de t'affirmer dans le nom des Potter mais pour elle, ça va au-dessus de tout ça Dorian, reprit Bayron.

- Alors pour toi, elle fait un meilleur capitaine que moi ? Insista-t-il sans comprendre où son neveu voulait en venir.

- EJ a un rapport plus personnel avec ce sport Dorian, expliqua Roy. Et je sais de quoi je parle, je t'assure…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille d'être le capitaine, seulement, tu as touché son ego en le dévoilant devant tout le monde… Elle a dû se sentir rabaissée et ça lui a rappelé que tu étais le numéro un et elle la remplaçante… Chose qu'elle se refuse d'être…

- Voilà les autres, signala Bayron en regardant un premier groupe de Gryffondor arriver.

- Il va être l'heure pour le recrutement… ajouta Roy.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille chercher notre mascotte, ironisa Dorian avant de se rendre au centre du terrain, face à EJ.

Tombant vraiment à pic, les jumeaux Weasley proposèrent des longues oreilles à Bayron qui n'hésita pas une seconde pour les utiliser tellement sa curiosité était grande. Roy demandait bien évidemment un petit rapport régulier et la rumeur d'un compromis fit rapidement le tour des gradins rouge et or.

EJ et Dorian revinrent très rapidement vers le petit groupe posté à côté de Bayron et Roy et Dorian donna le programme de la journée. Il annonça en tout premier lieu qu'il était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe senior de cette année. Comme prévu, il proposa ensuite de faire une sélection sur les deux équipes juniors pour prévoir une éventuelle équipe de remplaçants. Bien évidemment, cela était valable pour les équipes juniors qui ouvrirent les épreuves sélections avec une course autour du stade à tous les postulants. De manière naturelle, Dorian laissa EJ superviser le tout avec l'aide de sa sœur Grace, et retourna auprès de ses amis.

- Alors ? Demanda Bayron impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Croyez-le ou pas, c'est elle qui m'a présenté des excuses, affirma Dorian avec un petit sourire alors que ses deux voisins n'en revenaient tout simplement pas.

- Tu plaisantes, insista même Bayron.

- Pas du tout… Elle m'a dit que son ego devait passer après le bien de l'équipe et que j'étais le mieux placé pour la diriger parfaitement.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas, commenta Roy qui se mit à la regarder fixement comme pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Je sais… En même temps, je lui ai rappelé qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'on aille elle et moi en France et que de ce fait, aucun de nous deux pourrait prétendre être réellement capitaine de cette équipe.

- EJ deviendrait-elle raisonnable ? S'inquiéta faussement Bayron provoquant ainsi quelques rires de ses amis.

- Où peut-être qu'on l'estime trop irraisonnée, suggéra Roy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Irrécupérable celui-là, se moqua Dorian tout en regardant Bayron qui le lui confirmait de la tête.

- Incurable même…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire dis-moi ? Poursuivit Dorian sans que Roy ne comprenne l'allusion.

- Et si on testait la méthode LongFrey ? Proposa Bayron en essayant de l'imiter de part ses mimiques playboy.

- EJ nous tuerait aussitôt qu'elle récupérerait ses esprits, tu en es conscient…

- Je suis du genre coriace apparemment…

- Et vous êtes tous les deux, deux parfaits petits cons ! S'emporta Roy qui s'en alla rapidement sans un mot supplémentaire.

- Cons mais lucides, rectifia automatiquement Bayron, à haute voix.

- Ca dépend pour quoi, ou pour qui, continua Dorian qui emporta de ce fait la victoire dans la remarque bien placée de la journée au vu du regard menaçant de son neveu.

Heureusement pour eux, Roy n'était pas du genre rancunier, et comme chaque samedi soir depuis la rentrée, alors que les filles squattaient jusqu'à pas d'heures dans les appartements privés des deux préfètes, les garçons, renforcés de Jaye et de Teddy, honorèrent les nymphes de leur visite.


	65. Un antidote au silence

**251. Un antidote au silence**

Le début du mois d'octobre vit un léger été indien s'installer quelques jours. Pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, ça ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose bien que la bibliothèque était de ce fait un peu moins peuplée et bruyante. Il faut dire que les héritiers, comme le reste de leur promotion, y passaient le plus clair de leur temps, sous le coup des listes interminables de devoirs à faire. LongFrey était d'ailleurs le plus gourmand dans cet exercice et malheureusement pour Bayron, les filles susceptibles de l'aider un minimum lui faisaient soit la tête, soit n'avaient pas le temps, ou bien les deux. Il commençait à prendre un peu de retard sur le trio de tête et cela avait le don de l'énerver, surtout en cours quand son professeur préféré se prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

En plus de ça, Bayron commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur les différentes attitudes de Dorian et il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'éloignement qu'Aly prenait un peu malgré elle. L'optique de faire carrière dans un stade ne motivait pas franchement Dorian à s'intéresser plus sérieusement à ses études, contrairement à elle, et de nombreuses disputes commencèrent à ne plus devenir que ponctuelles. D'un autre côté, il pouvait observer l'influence que Dakota pouvait avoir sur sa cousine et la revoir sourire était pour lui un bon signe en soit. De son côté, il vivait plus en reculé des autres, ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien et se laissait porter par le rythme quotidien de l'école. Roy et lui se rapprochait de plus en plus et ce qui avait été un groupe solide et soudé n'était maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir pour les mauvaises langues du château. La réalité était tout simplement qu'ils en étaient tous arrivé à un âge et un stade de leur vie où avoir sa propre identité prenait tout son sens. Même s'ils étaient officiellement des adultes dans le monde sorcier, ils n'en restaient pas moins des jeunes gens de dix-sept ans qui n'avaient jusque là pas été réellement épargnés par le destin.

Celui-ci prenait d'ailleurs parfois des formes assez étranges pour accomplir ses desseins. Après presque deux mois de pure ignorance, il avait décidé qu'il était temps que deux personnes reprennent contact malgré elles.

Comme tous les lundis matin depuis maintenant cinq semaines, Bayron quitta la table de la grande salle après avoir vu Aly rejoindre Dakota et se dirigea également en cours de potion. Bizarrement, il se trouvait toujours le dernier à entrer en classe, comme si une force extérieure faisait tout pour qu'il arrive en retard et faire ainsi perdre des points à sa maison. Lorsque ce n'était pas des couloirs devenus glissants par magie, certaines portes se trouvant bizarrement bloquées, une désorientation subite qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son cours, Bayron se faisait toujours accoster par une fille quelconque qui lui vouait un culte éphémère. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le prouver, Bayron savait que tout cela était signé LongFrey mais bien sûr, vu son statut de professeur, il ne pouvait que subir ce traitement de faveur en attendant patiemment de pouvoir se venger, car oui, Bayron était certes un Gryffondor, mais il était aussi un Malefoy, et quand il s'agissait de LongFrey, son nom supplantait sa maison. Bien évidemment, cette animosité était réciproque et le professeur de Potion l'illustra une nouvelle fois lors de ce premier cours de la semaine.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'on étudie les réactions de cause à effet d'un poison et d'un antidote. Un maître de potion qui se respecte doit pouvoir reconnaître les symptômes d'un poison et adapter l'antidote en conséquence. Durant ces six années d'études, vous avez pu voir un certain nombre des deux sortes et aujourd'hui, nous allons tester vos connaissances. Pour cela, vous allez travailler en binôme. Je vais ensuite désigner celle qui devra absorber la substance et celle qui devra préparer l'antidote en moins d'une heure. Rien que ce détail devrait pouvoir vous aider dans l'orientation de vos réflexions puisque ce délai écarte un bon nombre de possibilités. Je vous demande néanmoins d'être réellement très prudentes. La prise d'un poison n'est jamais anodine et une réaction imprévue peut toujours apparaître, termina-t-il avant de regarder Bayron du coin de l'œil et de confirmer ainsi la sensation d'être particulièrement concerné par cette prévention.

LongFrey avait judicieusement mis une élèves plus forte avec une moins forte et pour encourager l'une et tester la résistance l'autre, le poison était administré à la plus douée des deux. Il passa donc dans le rang principal et se positionna juste devant le dernier bureau pour commencer l'annonce des noms. Se sentant observé, Bayron tourna lentement la tête pour fixer à son tour le regard vicieux de LongFrey, de toute évidence satisfait de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Miss Wilson, bien que je comprendrais parfaitement que vous puissiez voir en ce cours un moyen de mourir plutôt que de l'épouser, j'espère que vous montrerez plutôt votre supériorité et votre talent incontestable dans cette matière, affirma-t-il avant de lui tendre une potion et de la voir se lever pour le rejoindre. Avalez le cul sec, ça vous fera nettement moins mal, murmura-t-il avant de lui donner la fiole qui ne resta que quelques secondes dans la main de Dakota avant d'atterrir dans celle de Bayron qui évida son contenu. Soit… C'est le moment ou jamais de reprendre votre liberté miss Wilson, sourit-il de toute évidence ravi du retournement de situation avant de continuer l'attribution des binômes.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Demanda froidement Dakota.

- Je suis meilleur que toi en poison, mentit-il tout en commençant à avoir une brûlure net au ventre et en se pliant en deux. Par Merlin…

- Tu n'es pas non plus obligé d'en rajouter Bayron… pesta Dakota en train d'allumer le chaudron. Alors, je t'écoute, les symptômes…

- Langue pâteuse, perte de forces, sueur, brûlure à l'estomac, goût poisseux au fond de la gorge, coloration des veines en bleus, s'affola-t-il ensuite.

- Bleu, tu es sûr ? S'intrigua-t-elle finalement en lui prenant le bras pour vérifier. Très bien, alors déjà, tu vas t'asseoir et te concentrer sur ta respiration. Ce poison est rapide et tu dois rester lucide le plus longtemps possible. Surveille le chaudron, je vais chercher les ingrédients pour l'antidote, décida-t-elle ensuite.

Même s'il n'en parlait ni l'un ni l'autre, tout deux savaient pertinemment que le professeur leur avait attribué l'un des poisons les plus puissants répertorié dans leur manuel. Il avait également pris soin d'en donner un autre spécimen du genre à Meredith qui se retrouva paniquée et Aly qui s'en sortait finalement plutôt bien au vu des circonstances.

Lorsque Dakota revint avec ce dont elle avait besoin, elle remarqua une progression nettement plus rapide que prévue. Le poison avait maintenant atteint presque une bonne moitié du haut du corps de Bayron et le regard vitreux lui indiqua l'arrivée de la fièvre élevée attendue. Elle s'activa alors tout en essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais plus les minutes passaient plus l'état du Gryffondor empirait.

- On devrait peut-être prévenir le professeur… La propagation est trop rapide…

- Je suis sûr qu'il avait prévu tout ça…

- Arrête de jouer les victimes persécutées, tu veux, souffla-t-elle. Le professeur LongFrey, commença-t-elle à argumenter avant de voir Bayron tomber au sol. Par Merlin, Professeur !

Seulement au même moment, de l'autre côté de la salle, une élève avait apparemment fait une erreur de dosage dans l'antidote et son binôme en convulsait fortement. LongFrey était donc en train d'essayer de réparer l'erreur et c'est à peine s'il regarda en direction de Dakota. Elle dévia ensuite sur Meredith ou Aly pour obtenir de l'aide mais la première était également à demi évanouie et la seconde était apparemment trop concentrée pour entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle s'avança alors près de Bayron et essaya de le réveiller. Vu qu'il ne répondait pas à l'appel de son nom, Dakota le secoua délicatement avant d'opter pour une manière plus radicale, une gifle. Le choc sur la joue eut gain de cause et Dakota en soupira de soulagement alors que Bayron appliqua instinctivement une main sur la zone douloureuse.

- Tu traîne trop avec ma cousine toi… réussit-il à dire avec un léger sourire qui lui fit davantage mal.

- Si tu n'en veux pas d'autres, reste éveillé, compris ?

Le oui de la tête suffit à Dakota pour se replonger dans la préparation de l'antidote. Elle savait qu'elle devait être rapide mais surtout qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur vu la dégradation toujours progressive de l'état de son fiancé. Bayron luttait toujours contre la lourdeur de ses paupières jusqu'à ce que sa respiration difficile vienne s'ajouter au reste.

- Dakota…

- Oui, je sais, je fais vite… répondit-elle tout en regardant LongFrey, toujours occupé avec l'autre élève.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait de toute évidence aucune aide extérieure, elle préféra occulter toutes les plaintes de Bayron et terminer aussi vite que possible la potion. Les dernières minutes protocolaires pour la réalisation parfaite de l'antidote furent très mal vécues pour la Serdaigle qui s'inquiétait maintenant de ne plus entendre Bayron. Dès que le liquide passa au vert bleuté, elle se dépêcha alors de le verser dans un petit bol en fonte et le porta jusqu'à l'empoisonné. Bayron respirait à peine et ses veines du visage étaient maintenant aussi colorées que celle de son bras. La situation devenait critique et Dakota ne perdit plus une seule seconde. Elle lui fit boire du mieux qu'elle put la concoction et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne un résultat concret, soit la disparition des signes extérieurs de l'empoisonnement. L'échéance des autres poisons arrivant, beaucoup d'agitation entoura l'échange de regard reconnaissant et soulagé entre Bayron et Dakota. Quand elle estima qu'il était assez remis pour se lever, elle lui proposa une main qu'il accepta après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible vu le bruit environnant lié à l'annonce de la fin de cours.

- De rien…

- Dakota… Pour cet été…

- Aly m'attend, s'excusa-t-elle en retirant sa main de celle de Bayron.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi dur, soupira-t-il, et saches que je ne regrette rien de…

- Merci, lui répondit-elle doucement avant de s'en aller.

Les autres élèves en firent tout autant très rapidement, et une bonne moitié prit tout de suite la direction de l'infirmerie. Bayron rassembla alors ses affaires en bon dernier, pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes et LongFrey en profita pour lui rappeler son éternelle incompétence.

- Si vous suiviez les cours correctement au lieu de chercher à vous faire remarquer, vous auriez su que ce poison a des effets plus fulgurants chez un sorcier contrairement à une sorcière… Cette ignorance vaudra malheureusement une mauvaise note à votre exercice ce qui est bien dommage pour Miss Wilson… Il est clair que vous avez une mauvaise ascendance sur elle…

- Qui vous dit que j'en ai une ? Rétorqua-t-il tout en le pensant.

- C'est tout le bien que je lui souhaite, sourit-il avant de retourner à son bureau et l'occulter complètement.

Bayron bouillit comme à chaque réflexion qu'il pouvait recevoir et préféra sortir pour ne pas faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter par la suite. Il retrouva alors Roy et Jaye qui semblaient assez passionnés par une discussion. En s'approchant, il pu comprendre quelques bribes de conversation et devina très vite le sujet. Roy lui annonça alors qu'une note avait été affichée sur le panneau central et que la date de présélection pour le tournoi était enfin fixée.


	66. Discussion révélatrice

**252. Discussion révélatrice**

L'échéance approchait maintenant de plus en plus et celui qui semblait le plus attendre l'évènement était assurément Dorian. EJ et lui s'était même lancé dans une mini compétition amicale pour savoir lequel des deux serait choisi comme champion de Poudlard. Les héritiers étaient naturellement en tête des sondages sur le pronostic de ceux qui allaient partir pour BeauxBâtons mais les Serpentards ne semblaient pas vouloir rester en arrière. Meredith avait finalement réussit une réintégration au sein de sa maison grâce à sa relation avec Slide et en plus de Leo, Ruth Clarence et Hachton Grey finissaient de compléter le nouveau groupe en vogue en ce début d'année. Les cinq Serpentards s'étaient fixé l'objectif de prendre une première option pour BeauxBâtons et Slide s'imaginait bien en champion. Forcément, lorsqu'ils passaient devant les héritiers, ils ne manquaient pas de le répéter bien fort, particulièrement devant Dorian, EJ et Bayron. La nonchalance du nouveau petit ami de Meredith avait le don d'agacer Bayron mais jouer les ex jaloux et possessif ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Tout comme Roy, avec ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt, Bayron avait envie de se faire un peu oublier et subir les avances régulières de quelques filles lui suffisait amplement en terme de problèmes à résoudre.

Ce qui les désolait par contre, c'était de constater que Dorian, lui, dès lors qu'Aly avait le dos tourné, ce qui arrivait très souvent avec son statut de préfet, n'adoptait pas du tout la même attitude qu'eux. A chaque fois qu'une fille venait lui parler de son parcours professionnel de l'année dernière, de son courage face au retour de Voldemort ou bien de lui tout simplement, Roy et Bayron se regardaient à la vision d'un ego qui s'exprimait en puissance. De toute évidence, Dorian aimait de plus en plus son statut de sex symbol de l'école et à plusieurs reprises les deux amis estimèrent qu'il dépassait les limites qui s'imposaient à lui du fait de son couple avec Aly. Bien sûr, celle-ci n'était pas aveugle et encore moins sourde aux rumeurs qui commençaient à persister et Dorian changeait à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout à le suivre. Dès qu'elle pouvait lui accorder un peu de temps, ce qu'elle essayait de faire de plus en plus vu la crainte grandissante de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, il prétextait des entraînements ou des devoirs. Alors qu'au début, il réclamait vouloir venir dans son appartement particulier, maintenant il argumentait que la présence continuelle de Dakota, EJ et Dawn le mettait mal à l'aise et préférait rester avec Jaye et Teddy. La détresse d'Aly devenait maintenant visible et ça ne semblait ne déranger nullement le principal responsable. Dakota et EJ lui conseillèrent de le laisser un peu respirer, ce qu'elle fit, mais Dorian en profita pour s'éloigner encore plus. Forcée de constater que tout effort ne menait à rien, Aly commençait à se demander si son couple ne partait pas à la dérive.

- Ecoute, Aly, on a vécu un moment assez difficile ces derniers mois. On essaye tous de le gérer au mieux et je pense que tu dois simplement laisser du temps à Dorian de trouver ses marques, suggéra EJ.

- Ca va faire une semaine qu'il ne m'a pas embrassée et c'est à peine s'il me parle maintenant…

- Tu as essayé de lui parler ? Demanda Dakota qui venait de les rejoindre dans les appartements des préfètes.

- Il est totalement hermétique à ce genre de démarche, soupira-t-elle. Dès qu'il me voit venir, il a subitement quelque chose à faire…

- Mais si tu ne fais rien, il va t'échapper, souligna Dawn. Il traîne beaucoup avec Jaye et Teddy et se sert de leur célibat officiel pour justifier ses approches avec les filles. Franchement, des trois, celui qui semble le plus motivé à obtenir les faveurs des filles c'est celui qui en a déjà une…

- Vous croyez qu'il… enfin… osa demander Aly en sentant une boule affreuse s'installer au travers de sa gorge.

- C'est Dorian, Aly ! S'offusqua EJ. Je t'accorde que parfois, il est assez… mais quand même de là à l'imaginer capable de te tromper, non, pas Dorian…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas capable, réfuta Dawn. C'est un homme et même avec la meilleure volonté, parfois…

- Dorian n'est pas Bayron, traduisit EJ en croisant les bras.

- Bayron n'a peut-être pas été très correct ces derniers temps mais ce n'était jamais volontaire, justifia Dakota, et encore moins méchant dans son comportement. Dorian l'ignore, lui ment de toute évidence.

- Elle n'a pas tord sur ce point, commenta Dawn, ce qui vexa EJ.

- Mais allez-y faites de Bayron un saint pendant que vous y êtes…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit EJ, reprit Dawn. Seulement, peut-être que Dorian en a marre d'en être un également…

- Alors que dois-je faire ? Demanda Aly.

- Je crois malheureusement que tu ne peux rien y faire… soupira Dakota. Tu dois simplement attendre qu'il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire et qu'il revienne vers toi…

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta propre politique Dak, qu'Aly doit l'appliquer, argumenta EJ. Tu as été plus combative que ça à une époque le concernant. Je me rappelle d'une jolie bataille en plein couloir avec une certaine Serdaigle… Fais-lui se souvenir de pourquoi il t'a aimé…

- Et toi, tu devrais appliquer ta méthode à une personne de notre connaissance, soupira Dawn.

- Et c'est l'éternelle célibataire qui dit ça, ironisa EJ sans faire attention au léger sourire de Dakota, réagissant à la remarque.

- Je n'ai simplement pas trouvé celui qui me fallait EJ. Et puis, on n'a que dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas comme si on devait se marier dans l'année, rétorqua-t-elle alors que cette fois-ci, Dakota se renferma sur elle-même.

- Au fait, oui, Dakota, Bayron et toi vous ne devez pas… s'intrigua Aly.

- Heu… Théoriquement, les fiançailles seront annulées à la fin de l'année…

- Théoriquement ? Répéta Dawn.

- Tu aimerais que ça se finalise ? Questionna Aly avec un petit sourire malicieux qui lui fit oublier ses propres problèmes.

- On n'était pas en train de parler de toi là ? Pourquoi on dérive sur moi ? Je vis bien avec ça et c'est à peine si j'y pense de toute façon.

- Comment mentir avec grâce, se moqua EJ…

- Si tu ne veux pas que je lance le sujet Roy, ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain EJ, menaça sa meilleure amie.

- C'est là, où mon statut d'éternelle célibataire me convient, soupira Dawn…

- Hum, tu ne disais pas ça cet été, avoua enfin Dakota qui se laissa entraîner dans le jeu des remarques pertinentes.

- De quoi cet été ? S'intrigua-t-elle tout comme les deux autres filles visiblement très intéressées par cette révélation.

- Tu as tendance à être facilement emportée par un surplus de bièraubeurre…

- Et ? S'inquiéta Dawn.

- Disons que tu as pris Teddy un peu au dépourvu… lâcha-t-elle enfin sous le regard exorbité des deux autres.

- Tu es sortie avec mon cousin ? s'écria EJ avec un sourire moqueur. Alors celle-là est excellente ! Il n'a rien dit le bougre !

- Tu es sûre Dakota ? Demanda Dawn un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oh oui… confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et merde… soupira Dawn…

- Tu veux sortir avec Teddy ? S'interrogea Aly.

- Pas spécialement, enfin, il est super sympa, je l'aime bien, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé de le voir de cette manière…

- Faut croire que ton subconscient l'a fait pour toi… plaisanta EJ.

- Et maintenant… ? Reprit Aly.

- On va partir pour BeauxBâtons dans moins de trois semaines si tout se passe bien alors voilà, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de penser à un projet comme celui-là, surtout avec lui…

- Surtout avec lui ? Insista EJ.

- EJ, déjà c'est ton cousin, en plus il est en cinquième année et moi en septième. Il a ses Buses, j'ai les Aspics en plus du tournoi, c'est un garçon vraiment charmant mais je ne suis pas du tout en mesure d'apporter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit en ce moment.

- Vu comment ça se profile, on va être quatre célibataires à BeauxBâtons, ironisa Aly ce qui mit à nouveau un froid dans la pièce commune des appartements privés. On va faire des ravages…

- Aly, soupira Dakota…

- Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser démonter aussi facilement non ? Ajouta-t-elle à deux doigts de craquer.

- Ca va s'arranger, continua EJ.

- Je l'espère… répondit Aly avant de verser la première larme qui ouvrit la porte à toutes celles qui attendaient derrière.

L'attitude de Dorian n'avait pas non plus échappé à son père qui semblait assez contrarié par ce virement de comportement. Ce jour là, il l'avait surpris en conversation assez rapprochée avec une élève qui ne ressemblait franchement pas à celle qui était censée être à cette place. Il avait demandé alors à lui parler mais Dorian s'était clairement mis sur la défensive et ne semblait pas du tout ouvert à une discussion père fils. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il n'osa en parler à Ginny qui continuait ses préparations à l'accueil du futur petit Potter comme l'espérait sa cadette. Seulement, sa femme le connaissait parfaitement après plus de dix-huit ans de mariage et il ne put le lui cacher plus longtemps. Autour d'un thé digestif, il lui raconta alors son appréhension le concernant et Ginny ne semblait pas reconnaître son fils à ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Sans étonnement, la première fane de Dorian débarqua en colère dans la pièce alors qu'elle aurait dû déjà dormir depuis un certain temps et prit la défense de son frère. Ginny se fâcha alors très rapidement en rappelant à sa cadette que tout ça ne la regardait pas et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à retourner au lit si elle ne voulait pas goûter une nouvelle fois à son sort de prédilection depuis ces derniers mois. Devant la protestation de la petite, Ginny se leva et commença à monter les marches de l'escalier, le col du pyjama de Katline fermement serré dans sa main alors que celle-ci se débattait lorsqu'une douleur nette et précise l'obligea à se plier en deux et à libérer la jeune fille. Devant la détresse de sa mère, le PetitBouchon alerta son père et sans chercher à comprendre, il demanda à Katline de prendre son sac, prêt au cas où depuis maintenant une semaine. Il aida Ginny à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon en lui assurant qu'il ne serait pas long et amena sans perdre une minute Katline chez Hermione et Ron avant de revenir et d'emmener ensuite Ginny à Sainte Mangouste.


	67. La magie d’une famille unie

**253. La magie d'une famille unie**

En ce samedi onze octobre, Poudlard s'éveillait tranquillement comme il pouvait le faire chaque week-end. N'ayant pas cours de la journée, les élèves en profitaient pour se lever un peu plus tard et la grande salle ne s'était totalement remplie que vers les huit heures trente. Dorian et EJ bien évidement faisaient exception de par leur entraînement quotidien et lorsque le courrier arriva à neuf heures précises, ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de remonter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Seulement, Bayron fit très vite remarquer à Dorian l'arrivée du hibou familial des Potter et se doutant qu'il s'agissait du traditionnel petit mot enflammé de sa petite sœur, Dorian retourna à table. Le volatile lâcha alors le courrier qu'il tenait dans ses serres et sans forcément de précipitation, le destinataire ouvrit l'enveloppe.

- Alors, que te raconte le PetitBouchon ? Demanda Bayron avec un petit sourire provoqué par les précédentes lettres du genre.

- C'est une fille… soupira Dorian.

- Ca merci on sait, se moqua son neveu. Elle te raconte quoi ? Son premier chagrin d'amour ?

- Toi, à part ça… pesta EJ. Sir lui a fait encore des misères ? Demanda ensuite sa cousine.

- EJ, arrête de prendre mon frère pour une terreur s'il te plait ! Protesta Bayron.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à un elfe, parce que c'est déjà fait je te rappelle !

- Et que je sache tes sœurs y ont participé ! Rappela ensuite Bayron.

- Uniquement pour suivre les autres, c'est ton frère qui avait prévu le coup !

- Hé bien, vivement qu'ils entrent à Poudlard ceux là… ironisa Jaye. Les tableaux n'auront pas le temps de respirer de votre départ qu'ils devront les supporter eux… La relève me semble assurée chez les enfants du Phénix…

- Et mon frère à moi devra les supporter, soupira Roy… Il en est ravi d'avance d'ailleurs…

- Dorian ? Ca ne va pas ? Demanda alors Aly qui avait remarqué un étrange silence.

- C'est une fille… répéta-t-il presque machinalement.

- Oui, on sait… reprit Bayron avant d'émettre l'hypothèse que son oncle parlait d'autre chose et de lui prendre le courrier des mains. Oh mais c'est génial, s'exclama-t-il sans prendre de gants si bien que beaucoup se retournèrent pour le regarder. Félicitations, vieux !

- Attends, tu veux dire que tante Ginny a… commença à dire EJ avant d'avoir une confirmation du mouvement de tête de Bayron. Oh… Désolée vieux… compatit-elle à la grande surprise de Bayron.

- Attendez là, on fête une naissance pas un enterrement ! Ta sœur est née cette nuit et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? S'indigna Bayron.

- J'aurais préféré un garçon, avoua Dorian, ça m'aurait arrangé…

- Et toi EJ ? Ton excuse ? S'énerva le blond.

- Disons que je comprends qu'il puisse ne pas être enthousiaste à avoir une petite sœur… Et j'imagine également la joie de Katline, elle qui appelait déjà le bébé Dorian junior…

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Percuta alors Roy en regardant directement Bayron qui s'empressa de relire le passage où son grand-père en faisant mention.

- Elizabeth Molly Potter…

- Classique mais je trouve que ça va… commenta Dawn.

- Ca aurait pu être Doriane Junior, plaisanta Roy qui ne fit rire que son meilleur ami, Dawn, Aly et Jaye. Vous êtes grave tous les deux… Franchement…

- Vous allez à l'hôpital ce week-end je suppose ? Demanda ensuite Jaye.

- Mon grand-père veut qu'on soit, Dorian, EJ et moi, prêts pour midi. On reviendra en fin d'après-midi apparemment.

Au vu de l'enthousiasme de la bonne nouvelle portée par Bayron, la rumeur de la naissance de la cadette du directeur fit le tour du château en moins d'une heure. Tous les tableaux se félicitaient entre eux et à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient l'un des enfants du phénix, ils n'hésitaient pas à les leur attribuer également. Le fait que ce soit une fille fut bien évidemment discuté mais l'antécédent de Lily Potter Malefoy présageait d'une future exception, comme l'était Dorian et semblait l'être pour la future terreur qui allait faire son entrée dans le monde magique dans deux ans. Au bout d'une vingtaine de remarques du même genre, Dorian devint alors d'une humeur exécrable. Il n'y répondait plus et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour n'en sortir qu'à l'heure demandée, soit midi. Il rejoignit EJ et Bayron qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune et ensemble ils se rendirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur, là où Harry les avait convoqués pour pouvoir les accompagner à l'hôpital.

Dorian, à la vue de son père vraiment rayonnant, le félicita sincèrement et lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qui abritait sa mère et la nouvelle née, il se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il remarqua d'ailleurs Katline, assise dans une grande chaise, les bras croisés, les yeux rouges tout comme une de ces joues, boudeuse et lui fit un clin d'œil histoire de lui remonter le moral. La petite se jeta alors dans les bras de son sauveur et pleura tout en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Ginny, blessée par ce comportement de la part de ses deux autres enfants, se mit à pleurer discrètement ce qu'Harry remarqua.

- Sortez ! Sortez tous les deux… Et vous restez dans le coin parce que j'aurais deux mots à vous dire ! S'énerva-t-il.

Une fois l'ordre exécuté, suivis par EJ qui se sentit finalement concernée, les autres visiteurs tels que Bayron, Arthur ou les autres Weasley purent entrer et faire honneur à la nouvelle Potter. Devant l'étonnement de ses parents, le neveu prit sa tante dans ses bras et glissa l'un de ses doigts dans la main de la petite. Lorsque celle-ci le conduit à sa bouche pour le téter, il ne put brider un léger éclat de rire suivi d'une remarque qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- Voilà, j'aurais ma fane à moi maintenant… Tant pis pour Dorian, hein c'est vrai, Elizabeth… Lizzy c'est mieux non ?

- Je crois qu'on vient de trouver son parrain, se félicita Harry qui récupéra ensuite sa petite surprise comme il aimait le dire depuis la naissance.

- Tu n'auras pas réussi à faire des roux, finalement, commenta Ron d'un ton assez ironique.

- C'est une Potter, justifia Ginny, pas une Weasley…

- Et tu m'oublies Ron ? Protesta Lily. Où tu as un problème de vue ?

- J'opte pour la deuxième solution, murmura Drago. Bien que la première m'arrangerait peut-être mieux finalement…

- Elle a l'air calme, remarqua Hermione qui en fut presque envieuse sur le coup.

- Ca va nous changer un peu, plaisanta Harry.

- Dorian n'a jamais été non plus un véritable turbulent, souligna à nouveau Hermione.

- Il se rattrape en ce moment, soupira le père du concerné. D'ailleurs je reviens…

- Harry… protesta légèrement Ginny. S'il te plait…

- Non, leur comportement est un manque de respect et de l'égoïsme pur. Je ne le tolère pas, et je vais leur faire comprendre.

- Ne soit pas trop dur s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas que la naissance Lizzy, appuya-t-elle tout en regardant Bayron, soit considérée comme une séparation entre eux et elle…

- Non mais Gin', ils n'ont pas à réagir de cette manière envers leur sœur… A tout de suite, sourit-il ensuite avant de l'embrasser sur le front et sortir.

Là, dans le couloir, EJ contre un mur et Dorian tenant sa petite sœur inconsolable dans les bras, Harry ne tarda pas à leur lancer l'un de ces regards noirs qui inspiraient une certaine crainte. Harry exigea alors que Katline se libère des bras de son frère et que ses deux enfants ouvrent grandes leurs oreilles. Sans leur laisser la possibilité de protester, Harry leur expliqua que Ginny et lui était vraiment ravis d'avoir un quatrième enfant et que ça ne changeait en rien l'amour qu'ils avaient pour les trois aînés. Il rappela alors à Dorian la joie qu'il avait eu lors de la naissance de Katy et lui demanda de justifier sa froideur face à la petite Elizabeth. Dorian n'osa alors pas lui répondre qu'il espérait avoir un frère pour être déchargé du poids de l'héritage Potter et Katy se tut sur sa jalousie de ne plus être la petite dernière. Mais Harry, en bon légimence, put entrer dans leurs esprits à ce moment là et enchaîna les arguments.

- Je suis désolé pour vous que Merlin ait choisi de vous donner une sœur et non un frère. Personnellement, avoir un enfant en parfaite santé me convient parfaitement. Pour ce qui est de tes craintes Katline, je t'assure qu'on ne permettra pas à Elizabeth de devenir une petite capricieuse comme toi et qu'on ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs. Toi, Dorian, arrête de croire qu'on exige de toi d'être parfait. Votre mère et moi avons toujours accepté vos caractères, vos choix et vos envies tout en vous aimant tous les deux autant qu'on aime Lily. Il n'y a jamais eu de préférence qu'elle quelle soit et l'arrivée d'Elizabeth n'y changera rien. Je sais que vous avez une relation assez fusionnelle tous les deux mais il faudra faire avec. Vous avez une nouvelle petite sœur et votre réaction, en plus de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise, blesse votre mère. On a eu beaucoup de mal à avoir Katy et on n'espérait plus un autre enfant après elle, ne gâchez pas notre bonheur par votre égoïsme malvenu ! Je ne pensais pas avoir élevé deux enfants finalement trop gâtés. Vous me décevez !

Terminant sur ces trois mots qui firent mal pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Harry les planta là avant de retourner auprès de sa femme. Katline fondit à nouveau en larmes mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient nettement moins hystériques. Les paroles de son père l'avaient profondément touchée et le silence compréhensif de son frère lui fit du bien. Il lui fit alors un bref sourire et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Laissons-lui au moins une chance, proposa Dorian.

- Je peux lui prêter l'un de mes anciens jouets… Et puis, si maman est occupée avec elle, j'aurais la paix…

- Tu as l'intention d'en faire un alibi pour faire davantage de bêtises ? S'amusa Dorian.

- Il faut bien que j'en retire au moins un bénéfice, non ?

- Vu comme ça, rigola Dorian. Je suppose qu'en pouponnant, maman me harcèlera pas trop vite de la faire grand-mère…

- Il parait que tu n'es plus avec l'autre…

- L'autre ?

- Oui, la brune là, le cerbère…

- Katy, je t'adore, mais le cerbère a un prénom…

- Peu importe, j'ai plus besoin de le retenir maintenant…

- Désolé, petite sœur, je suis toujours avec Aly…

- Pourtant papa disait qu'il t'avait vu avec une autre… et que tu n'étais pas très… après j'ai pas le droit de répéter si je ne veux pas être punie…

- Disons que c'est compliqué en ce moment, et puis ce sont des histoires de grands ça, miss… Tu es encore trop jeune pour t'intéresser à tout ça, et de toi à moi, ne soit pas pressée…

- Oh, ça non… assura le PetitBouchon.

- Allez, faisons profil bas et allons embrasser maman et le bébé…

- Pour maman, je suis d'accord mais pour le bébé, c'est obligé ?

- Pense à ton bénéfice, lui rappela Dorian avec un clin d'œil fédérateur…

- Qu'est ce qu'on ne doit pas faire pour un peu de liberté, soupira fortement la jeune terreur de neuf ans et demi.

Elizabeth Molly Potter fut alors présentée officiellement à son frère et sa sœur aînée sous le regard attendri de Ginny. La petite les regarda alors fixement comme si elle se sentait obligée d'apprendre leurs visages par cœur. Ginny proposa à Dorian de prendre la dernière des Potter dans ses bras et ne pouvant le refuser, il exauça sa mère. Assez maladroit dans l'ensemble, il n'osa pas dire autre chose qu'un simple « bienvenue » avant de la passer ensuite à Katline qui n'en fit pas plus. Même si l'accueil n'était pas celui espéré par les nouveaux parents, avoir leur trois enfants autour d'eux et de la quatrième avait de quoi donner un minimum d'émotion. Hermione proposa alors de prendre une photo souvenir et sortit le vieil appareil avant d'ordonner à Lily de se rapprocher des cinq autres. Elizabeth dans les bras de sa mère, une main agrippant un doigt de son père, Dorian et Katline d'un côté et Lily auprès de son père, Hermione versa une larme lorsqu'elle immortalisa le moment. La famille Potter était maintenant au complet et les petits mouvements du lapin blanc posé à un mètre d'elle dans son berceau ne laissèrent aucun doute sur la magie qui pouvait unir cette famille.


	68. Sur la trace de sa destinée

254. Sur la trace de sa destinée.

A quelques heures de l'épreuve, EJ et Dorian ne se quittaient plus d'une seconde. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, révisaient toujours à deux et patientaient comme ils pouvaient jusqu'au début des sélections. L'ordre de passage avait été affiché dès le début de matinée de ce troisième mercredi du mois et EJ en voulut à ses parents de l'avoir mise en bonne  
avant-dernière à cause d'un classement alphabétique. Tous furent quand même surpris de voir qu'un bon quatre vingt pourcent des élèves de dernières années s'étaient présentés et au rythme de chaque sélection, EJ s'imaginait déjà passer vers minuit. Mis à part les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards, qui représentaient une bonne moitié des prétendants, la participation nombreuse des Poufsouffles en étonna certains. Pour les héritiers, après avoir vu ce dont ils avaient été capables quelques mois plus tôt, ils valaient largement les plus orgueilleux de chaque maison et représentaient même une certaine concurrence aux yeux d'EJ et de Dorian. Les Serdaigles, toujours aussi sereins et raisonnés dans ce genre de circonstances, étaient finalement ceux qui semblaient le moins passionnés par cet évènement de par leur délégation  
d'à peine dix élèves.

Rassemblés devant une salle transformée pour l'occasion en lieu de torture mentale pour une lionne presque en cage d'attendre minutes après minutes que son tour arrive, les regards d'intimidation et les échanges d'ego la mettaient à bout et les autres héritiers prenaient bien soin de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Dorian, lui, faisait les cents pas devant les yeux impuissants d'une Aly en retrait depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Ce test était important pour lui et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'obtenir un ticket pour la France, loin de Poudlard et de son père.

Lorsqu'arriva le tour de Dawn, tous ses amis l'encouragèrent et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la fameuse porte. Quelque peu hésitante après avoir vu les différents résultats calamiteux de certains qui en sortaient, la Gryffondor franchit le seuil et après un dernier regard, elle la referma derrière elle.

Tout était complètement noir et le silence ambiant avait eut le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Aux aguets, son premier réflexe fut de cramponner davantage sa baguette et de la placer devant elle. Des bribes de vents commencèrent à lui caresser le visage et un lumos s'imposa à elle. Elle découvrit alors une pièce lugubre, inquiétante, digne des cachettes les plus maléfiques que certains sorciers ermites auraient choisi comme demeure.

L'attente d'un évènement qui aurait été légitime pour tester sa rapidité et ses connaissances en sort se faisait de plus en plus lourde à gérer et la pauvre Dawn réagissait maintenant à chaque murmure. Lorsqu'un bruit de porte rouillée par le temps retentit, Dawn put alors déployer tous ses talents face à cet épouventard qui représentait à cet instant toute la peur intérieure de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle, assez éprouvée, un des professeurs la prit en charge comme pour les autres candidats et la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Au-delà du fait de prodiguer quelques soins mineurs, cela empêchait également d'éventuelles fuites d'informations qui auraient été inéquitables.

Après Dawn, ce fut le tour de Jaye puis celui du nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle, Gilles. Lorsque celui-ci en ressortit avec à peine une petite égratignure, les héritiers purent constater une certaine pâleur sur le visage d'un Dorian inquiet. L'air sûr qu'arborait le Poufsouffle en  
direction de Dorian et EJ tout en assurant à un autre professeur qu'il allait bien, en gonfla l'ego des autres postulants de sa maison. Les autres, tout particulièrement les Serpentards, y voyaient qu'une provocation sans fondement mais Dorian n'ignorait pas que Gilles faisait parti des concurrents les plus sérieux. Il s'était dévoilé lors de l'intrusion de Voldemort en arrivant avec les Serpentards et de nombreuses rumeurs avaient su le mettre en valeur, au moins chez les siens. Pour les Poufsouffles, il était leur meilleure chance pour devancer les favoris et cette sortie presque miraculeuse était un bon départ.

Après un repas avalé sur le pouce, ce fut enfin le tour de Roy. Celui-ci était resté jusque là en retrait avec Bayron et à l'appel de son nom, si son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas encouragé à aller jusqu'au bout de leur promesse, il aurait presque déclaré forfait. Voir EJ se passionner pour ce  
tournoi lui rappelait quelle sorcière elle était et surtout quelle sorcière elle ne serait jamais. Pour ne rien arranger, toute l'énergie qu'elle produisait pour être la meilleure et arriver à ses fins, la rendait encore plus séduisante à ses yeux. La proximité arrivait à ses limites. EJ voulait partir, alors lui, il resterait. Seulement, vexer une lionne n'était pas une bonne idée, et c'est bien ce qui se serait produit si elle avait appris ses plans. Bien sûr, la seule personne à être au courant de ce projet, était celle qui le partageait. Roy lui avait pourtant affirmé que sa place n'était pas à Poudlard mais bien en France, seulement Bayron n'avait plus envie ni de se battre ni d'être au centre des attentions. Son face à face avec Voldemort et le rejet de Dakota l'avait profondément marqué et tout comme son meilleur ami, un peu de tranquillité intérieure lui était nécessaire. Ils avaient déjà prévu l'année à deux à Poudlard, et même envisagé la future composition de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il salivait également d'avance d'avoir leur suite pour eux tout seuls et les soirées avec les nymphes au huitième étaient déjà programmées. Il ne leur suffisait donc plus qu'à faire en sorte de ne pas être retenus pour faire partie de la délégation de Poudlard et à eux l'année sabbatique en maîtres de maison.

Lorsque Roy ressortit de la salle, à peine debout, Bayron sut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à en faire de même pour aller au bout de l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient ainsi fixés. Tous les héritiers, EJ en tête, allèrent donc à la rencontre du Gryffondor qui fit brillement semblant d'être déçu de son échec. Bayron crut alors percevoir une autre déception dans le regard de sa cousine. Mise à part eux, pour les autres du groupe, il était évident qu'ils partaient tous pour la France et que personne ne resterait en arrière. Tous les héritiers se devaient d'être du voyage, et EJ était la première à l'affirmer dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé y aller sans l'un de ses amis et encore moins sans Roy. Etre séparés officiellement, et ne plus avoir cette intimité qu'elle désirait encore était une chose, être séparés par des miles à n'en plus finir et par le temps en était une autre assez dure à accepter sans émotions.

Seulement, la réalité était belle et bien là, et la réussite de Julian Gilmore, l'ex petit ami de Dakota confirma la tendance d'une séparation plus qu'évidente vu le nombre fixe de seize places à pourvoir. La quatrième Serpentard en vogue, Hachton Grey, qui semblait être contente d'elle, n'arrangea donc pas l'humeur maintenant massacrante de la lionne.  
Heureusement, l'aspect acceptable d'Aly lui redonna un peu de confiance sur la suite des évènements et c'est avec cet esprit vainqueur qu'elle encouragea Bayron quand son tour arriva.  
Tout comme pour les autres concurrents, le noir entoura rapidement Bayron. L'instinct de protection lui dicta alors de placer sa baguette juste devant lui et d'éclairer son environnement mais son pacte avec Roy le raisonna à rester immobile et faire le vide autour de lui. Les premiers mouvements de mèches de cheveux l'alertèrent sur un danger à venir mais une fois  
encore, il se força à ne pas réagir. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et attendit, là, que la chose qui semblait être assez terrible pour mettre des élèves de septième année en lambeaux, n'arrive. Les grincements d'une ouverture placée derrière lui confirmèrent de la proximité de la confrontation mais à sa grande surprise rien ne vint.

Perturbé par le silence, Bayron décida alors d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et de se retourner. Au lieu de voir un monstre, ou tout autre chose qui aurait due le défier, il vit simplement un pupitre en bois étrangement éclairé par le bas, accueillant en son sein ce qui semblait être un livre. Le connaissant que trop bien, Bayron n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier et commença à sentir une certaine accélération des battements de son cour. Comme s'il lui était impossible de faire autrement, Bayron s'approcha du manuscrit et une fois à proximité, le grimoire de Merlin commença à s'ouvrir de lui-même faisant défiler ses pages à une vitesse qui provoqua une déferlante de vent trop brutale pour ne pas être magique. Bayron se protégea alors le visage avec l'un de ses bras et pointa le livre avec sa baguette. Mais la puissance de la relique eut facilement le dessus sur le jeune sorcier qui dut s'agenouiller de force au pied du pupitre. Là, sans qu'il puisse trouver la source géographique, une voix commença à siffler dans ses oreilles. Bien sûr, avec le bruit environnant, Bayron ne comprit rien aux suites de mots qui s'enchaînaient mais l'un d'entre eux attira par contre pleinement son attention. Enervé d'entendre que c'était son destin, Bayron puisa dans ses forces pour se relever et tenta de faire face ce qui fut à l'origine de tous ces problèmes.

- Non, mon destin n'est pas d'assumer cet héritage ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ! Je pense avoir assez donné ! Je veux vivre tranquille maintenant !

Seulement les seules réponses à ça étaient une répétition sans faille de ce mot que Bayron n'assumait toujours pas. Puis, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, des images floues des évènements passés des plus douloureux l'entourèrent comme pour lui rappeler à quoi il devait répondre. Une enfance sans sa mère, les exigences de son père, la mort de Lisa, les tortures de Meredith, les siennes, la soif de pouvoir du père de son ex petite amie, les desseins funestes de Voldemort, la mort de Yacinthe mais aussi les sorts subit par sa mère ou Dakota, tout ce qui avait pu le faire souffrir jusque là se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui comme si tout était de sa faute. Ne tenant plus, et suivant son instinct à nouveau, Bayron pointa le livre avec sa baguette et hurla un ridiculus de toutes ses forces. Après un bruit d'implosion soudain, la lumière réapparut laissant ainsi paraître une brochette de personnes assises en face de lui derrière des bureaux individuels. Alors que trois des cinq jurés prenaient notes, son grand-père et sa mère, eux, le fixaient avec une pointe de peur mêlée à une certaine mélancolie nostalgique.

- Merci monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez maintenant sortir, annonça celui qu'EJ avait reconnu tout de suite comme un des collègues de son père.

Plus contrarié par ce qu'il venait de vivre que préoccupé par la réussite ou non de son épreuve, Bayron se laissa conduire sous le regard observateur de ses amis perplexe de sa réaction. Tout en se rendant à l'infirmerie à côté du professeur Magninus, Bayron essaya de se persuader que le livre était sous bonne garde au ministère et qu'il venait simplement d'affronter son imagination exploitée par l'une des créatures magiques les plus vicieuses.

- Alors ? Le questionna Roy qui le rejoignit dès qu'il le vit.  
- Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Roy. Je ne sais pas. Mais après ce que je viens de vivre, j'ai encore moins envie d'y aller.  
- Moi aussi, je déteste les épouventards. Ils ont vraiment une sale manie de nous montrer ce qu'on refuse de s'admettre nous-mêmes, enfonça Roy sans savoir que ses paroles avaient un goût amer pour son meilleur ami.

N'obtenant aucun commentaire, Roy ne préféra pas insister vu le renferment volontaire de son meilleur ami et le conduisit ensuite vers les autres héritiers, impatients de voir arriver les deux derniers du groupe.

Deux heures à peine plus tard, alors que le château commençait à s'endormir pour une grande majorité de ses occupants, Dorian apparut enfin avec un visage victorieux qui ne laissa aucun doute sur sa réussite. Après avoir raconté en détails comment il avait tout de suite compris que ce qui était devant lui était uniquement le fruit de son imagination, il stressa avec les autres à attendre sa cousine et celle qui fermerait ainsi les épreuves de sélection. Puis, enfin, quelques minutes après le résonnement des douze coups annonçant minuit, EJ et Dakota les rejoignirent enfin. Le regard fier et fédérateur qu'elles pouvaient arborer fut conducteur d'une certaine joie   
partagée par presque toutes les personnes encore présentes dans cette salle qui avait été, il y a encore peu de temps, théâtre d'une scène des plus morbides. Les sélections closes avec leur sortie, le destin que refusait Bayron était toutefois en marche. Après une légère délibération, le président le conseil de la délégation en la personne d'Harry noircit les seize noms sur un parchemin qu'il scella de sa baguette pour des questions de confidentialité. Pensif, le directeur de l'école vit sa fille aîné se rapprocher de lui et mettre une main sur son épaule comme pour le soulager d'un poids.

- Tout se passera bien Harry, murmura Lily qui essayait de se convaincre elle-même.  
- Un épouventard ne peut pas prendre une forme inanimée Lily et tu le sais très bien.  
- Le grimoire était aussi l'essence de Merlin.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lily. Soupira-t-il en manipulant le rouleau de manière nerveuse.  
- Nous savons, toi et moi, que quoi qu'on fasse, de toute manière, on n'échappe jamais à son destin.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Voldemort est mort et Vince Blake est à Azkaban avec le reste des anciens mangemorts, que veux-tu qu'il leur arrive à BeauxBâtons ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Harry, il n'y a plus rien eu de fâcheux lors d'un tournoi depuis le tien, tu appréhendes celui-ci uniquement parce que tes proches y participent, c'est naturel mais subjectif. Ce n'est pas le directeur qui parle mais le parent. Si Drago et moi sommes confiants sur ce point, tu es en droit de l'être tout autant. Ca ne pourra qu'être une bonne expérience pour lui.  
- Peut-être Lily, peut-être. Murmura Harry avant de proposer de la poudre de cheminette à sa fille et l'inviter à enfin rentrer chez eux.


	69. La délégation officielle de Poudlard

**255. La délégation officielle de Poudlard.**

Les trois jours qui suivirent avant le week-end furent totalement intenables pour les héritiers. Heureusement, l'anniversaire retardé de Teddy détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère avant l'affichage de la liste prévue pour le dimanche matin.

Maintenant que le bureau de Godric était démasqué, tous comme les deux autres pièces, le directeur avait accordé une certaine tolérance dès lors qu'il n'y avait pas d'abus. Bien sûr, un sort magique empêchait maintenant toutes sorties nocturnes en semaine et il avait pris soin de revoir la carte de son père. Même si les héritiers avaient moins envie et surtout moins le temps de se faire la malle suivant leur bon plaisir, les jumelles tout particulièrement pestaient d'être aussi bridée. Ainsi, pour les seize ans de Teddy, elles ne ratèrent pas l'occasion d'en profiter pleinement. Réservée à la famille et proches amis, les nymphes se félicitaient d'avoir une petite vingtaine d'invités dans leur domaine. Elles firent de Teddy le roi de la soirée et devant une Dawn qui se découvrit quelques peu agacée, pour ne pas dire jalouse, après ce qu'elle avait appris, les séductrices en puissance le couvraient d'attentions qui ne laissaient pas le jeune homme indifférent. Bayron et Roy, en bon célibataires officiels, firent valoir leur droit d'aînesse et malgré une légère protestation de Teddy, qui argumentait pour une exclusivité exceptionnelle, les Nymphes, trop heureuses de pouvoir user pleinement de leur pouvoir de  
séduction sur ces deux là, leur donnèrent raison. Teddy opta alors pour une classique bataille d'eau pour se venger de ses concurrents. Plongés dans un fou rire communicatif, alors que Dorian, EJ et Dawn ne voyaient pas ça du même point de vue qu'eux, ils réussirent à redonner le sourire à Aly et Jaye qui profitèrent pleinement de ce moment d'innocence s'offrant à eux. Grace et Joshua, qui étaient connus pour toujours se disputer, se redécouvraient une complicité oubliée. En plus du quatuor infernal, nouveau surnom attribué à Emma, Hannah, Alfie et Callum, les frères de Yacinthe conviés de manière vraiment exceptionnelle de par leur non appartenance à la maison Gryffondor, se permirent de faire une trêve bénéfique dans leur deuil familial.

Seulement, la réalité arriva très vite dès le lendemain matin. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'eux, les héritiers ne semblaient finalement plus si pressés de descendre de leur chambre et de connaître les noms des futurs heureux élus. EJ, plus particulièrement, appréhendait ce moment de vérité et au grand étonnement des autres colocataires de sa chambre, elle fut la dernière à se lever. Le regard dans le vide et pensive, il était clair pour  
tous que quelque chose la préoccupait et bien qu'officieusement les regards se tournaient vers Roy, officiellement, elle affirmait que tout allait bien. En sortant de la salle de bain après y avoir passé presque une heure, fait exceptionnel en soi pour elle, c'est face à un Roy déterminé à comprendre qu'elle se cogna, faute d'attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sans réelle conviction.  
- De quoi ? Répondit Roy tout en la laissant passer avant de la suivre.  
- De t'avoir bousculé, quoi d'autre, sinon ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton assez neutre.  
- De nous mentir sur le fait que tu vas parfaitement bien.  
- Je vais bien, répéta pour la dixième fois EJ avec une pointe d'agacement.  
- Tu es consciente que tu n'as jamais su me mentir sans que je m'en rende compte ?  
- Il faut croire que le fait qu'on soit plus ensemble t'a fait perdre cette faculté.  
- Si ça t'arrange de penser ça, EJ. Que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire pourquoi tu tires une tronche de dix miles, ok, mais pas la peine d'affirmer que tout va bien alors tout le monde a remarqué l'inverse.  
- Dans ce cas là, arrête de jouer celui qui est déçu d'avoir échoué aux épreuves et assume le fait que tu souhaites mettre une distance respectable entre nous !  
- Je suis le moins bon du groupe, EJ ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre ami que ça fait de moi l'un des seize meilleurs élèves de Poudlard !  
- Je te dégoûte à ce point ? Insista son ex petite amie. Tu m'évites clairement depuis la rentrée, c'est à peine si on se parle même pour dire bonjour, et parfois, ton attitude avec des filles devant moi me fait penser que tu as oublié notre histoire. On s'est quand même embrassé cet été et après, silence total sur le sujet comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais, même si je n'étais pas dans un état normal, j'ai bien souvenir que tu as autant apprécié que moi.  
- EJ, soupira-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre sans dévoiler la véritable raison qui avait animée cette retraite à Poudlard.  
- Au moins, tu seras tranquille avec ta Kate chérie, je suppose qu'elle aussi est dans le coup. Forcément, se débarrasser de la proximité de l'ex pour prendre une place, même encore un peu tiède. C'est tellement plus facile. Ah, elles étaient belles tes paroles où tu disais que j'étais la femme de ta vie, que tu préférais être seul que de vivre une relation, comment tu avais dit ça déjà… ah oui, stérile. C'est sûr que Kate est sûrement prête à te faire une équipe de Quidditch au moindre geste de ta part, s'emporta-t-elle avant de sentir les lèvres de Roy sur les siennes.  
- Tu es la femme de ma vie, EJ, murmura-t-il front contre front. Cet été me l'a encore prouvé, vu ce que j'ai ressenti en t'embrassant, et si j'ai fait ça c'est effectivement pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Cette proximité me ronge et j'ai simplement besoin de prendre du recul  
pour essayer, moi aussi, de trouver ma voie et me construire. Avec toi, si proche, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à nous et, soupira-t-il, bien souvent, je suis à deux doigts de tout remettre en question et de faire ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire, il y a  
quelques secondes.  
- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi ? Tu es le seul à qui je... où, je suis différente... où j'aime être différente. J'ai du mal à… Roy, neuf mois, c'est long. Balbutia-t-elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'exprimer ses sentiments enfouis derrière son égo.  
- On est en dernière année EJ, après le tournoi, on se verra quelques jours avant la fin des cours et après on partira mener notre vie chacun de notre côté. Tu auras ta carrière, parce que je ne doute pas que tu passes rapidement professionnelle, et j'irais là où la vie m'emmènera. Expliqua-t-il tout en sentant son cœur se meurtrir à voir les yeux d'EJ briller d'émotions. La vie va continuer sans nous EJ. Je suis sincèrement désolé, murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait de tenir sa décision.  
- Et moi donc... Répondit-elle tout en sachant ne pas être entendue.

Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin, une masse de personnes se bousculait dans le grand hall. Elle devina très vite que l'objet d'attention était la fameuse liste et à voir le petit groupe de Serpentard entourant Meredith rire de manière victorieuse, quelques surprises étaient à prévoir. EJ rejoignit Dawn et Dakota qui s'étaient mises sur le côté vu que de toute manière, il était clair qu'elle n'arriverait pas à passer à travers la foule et à peine dis bonjour, elle réclama les informations tant convoitées.

- Vous en faites une tête, commenta-t-elle avant d'insister face au silence. Alors ?  
- Et bien, hésita Dawn, pour commencer, toute la clique à Meredith et Léo est de la partie.  
- Regardez-les jubiler. Pesta Dakota visiblement énervée.  
- Quoi d'autre ? Réclama EJ voyant l'air dépitée de ses amies.  
- On est que trois Serdaigles, dont Holly.  
- Quoi ? S'indigna EJ. Mais attends, c'est à peine si elle sait tenir une baguette ou un balai correctement et elle va représenter Poudlard à BeauxBâtons ?  
- Exagère pas trop non plus, rectifia sa meilleure amie. Je t'accorde que ce n'est pas une pro du duel mais elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal en Botanique et en étude de l'histoire de la magie. Même s'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle devienne notre championne, elle pourra être d'une aide appréciable.  
- Bon ensuite ? Quoi d'autre ? S'impatienta EJ.  
- Gilles bien sûr… et Keira.  
- Bah voyons. Ironisa la lionne. De mieux en mieux ici.  
- Julian aussi, ajouta Dakota.  
- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-elle tout en dessinant un petit sourire malicieux à son amie.  
- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas avec ça s'il te plait EJ.  
- Trois Serdaigles, la soit disant belle, ton ex. Rassure moi et dis moi que la troisième personne c'est toi.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Dakota.  
- Enfin, une bonne nouvelle. Bon et chez les nôtres ? Se tourna-t-elle vers Dawn qui fit limite une grimace.  
- On y est tous sauf… hésita-t-elle avant que la Gryffondor ne complète la phrase.  
- Roy... et Kate bien sûr.  
- Lewis aussi, se félicita légèrement Dawn. Il fait d'ailleurs un de ces scandales.  
- Pas trop déçue pour Roy ? S'inquiéta Dakota.  
- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle froidement avant de chercher ses cousins des yeux.  
- Bayron est reparti tout de suite après avoir appris la nouvelle, devina la Serdaigle.  
- Jamais content celui-là. Soupira sa cousine avant de voir Dorian les rejoindre.

Tout comme Bayron, Roy ne s'était pas éternisé dans la grande salle, principalement pour avoir à répondre à sa non nomination, et les deux amis avaient préféré se retrouver un peu seuls. Dorian, lui, se laissa volontiers prendre au jeu de la popularité avant que son père n'intervienne et fasse évacuer lentement le rassemblement en annonçant le déjeuner.  
Bien évidemment, le repas fut entièrement tourné vers les seize élus qu'Harry prit soin de féliciter officiellement de la part de tout le corps professoral avant de laisser la place au représentant du ministère qui faisait parti du jury.

- Mes chers élèves de notre noble école de Poudlard. Vous avez choisi pour nous représenter dans cette admirable aventure qu'est le tournoi des quatre sorciers à BeauxBâtons. Le ministère est très satisfait du choix de la délégation ainsi constituée et il est également persuadé que vous saurez au mieux montrer les meilleurs aspects de notre pays. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un programme ayant pour le but de conforter la bonne entente entre toutes les communautés sorcières du monde entier et qu'il est vivement déconseillé de provoquer une quelconque esclandre regrettable. D'ailleurs, le professeur LongFrey qui vous encadrera dans ce voyage, aura pour mission de s'en assurer, souligna-t-il sans remarquer l'échange de regard entre ce dernier et l'un de ses élèves. J'en profite pour vous annoncer le départ au trente et un octobre au matin pour une arrivée à BeauxBâtons le soir. Sachez que l'école hôte nous fait l'honneur de mettre l'une de nos fêtes, commune avec vos concurrents de Salem, en valeur.  
- Concernant vos ASPIC, reprit Harry, vous suivrez naturellement les cours dispensés sur place et le professeur LongFrey fera le relais avec Poudlard pour les différentes options que vous suivrez donc par correspondance. Il assurera d'ailleurs deux heures de cours, communes à vous tous, et vous préparera à l'examen que vous passerez là-bas. Le principe de l'internat est bien sûr respecté et vous rentrerez dans vos foyers uniquement aux périodes de vacances. Le reste des modalités liées à votre voyage vous sera expliqué par le professeur LongFrey qui se chargera dès lundi d'appliquer ses nouvelles responsabilités. Cela étant dit, je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit ! Se félicita Harry avant de se rasseoir et d'écouter les commentaires de sa fille et du reste des professeurs.

Les seize élèves, quant à eux, analysaient encore les différentes paroles qui avaient plus d'importance à leurs yeux qu'aux restes des étudiants. Keira, Meredith, Leonard, Ruth, Holly, Dawn, Jaye, Gilles, Julian, Hachton, Alysson, Bayron, Dorian, Slide, Emily-Jane et Dakota étaient ainsi les seize prétendants à la mythique Coupe de feu, assurant une gloire éternelle au champion qui en devenait digne après une série de trois épreuves épiques.


	70. Préparation au départ

**256. Préparation au départ **

L'échéance du départ étant maintenant palpable, les seize candidats au titre de champion de Poudlard se devaient de s'adapter au nouvel univers qui s'offrait à eux. Assise devant la cheminée, insomniaque après une telle annonce, Aly analysait tous les éléments qui bouleversaient ainsi son quotidien. Il devait être minuit maintenant passé et la Gryffondor avait toujours cette boule au fond de son ventre qui l'empêchait de dormir. Jusque là, elle avait tout encaissé sans exprimer la moindre émotion apparente mais elle sentait bien qu'elle arrivait à une limite qui l'avait conduite à l'extérioriser autrement. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle sentit une matière chaude se glisser sur ses épaules. Aly se retourna et vit Dorian s'asseoir doucement à côté d'elle avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Sans le vouloir, elle se mit alors à évacuer en pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à se calmer. De peur qu'il y ait une parole de trop dans un moment aussi particulier dans son intensité, aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole et ils finirent par s'endormir dans cette position.

Réveillé le lendemain par le bruit environnant, Dorian se laissa quelque peu attendrir par la fragilité de sa petite amie tendrement accrochée à lui. Encore un peu dans son rêve de vie parfaite, il lui caressa les cheveux délicatement afin de l'éveiller doucement.

- Salut…

- Bonjour, répondit-elle assez désorientée. Qu'est ce que…

- Dakota est levée… Il doit être environ sept heures…

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu avec moi pour une fois ? Proposa Aly en profitant encore au maximum de cet instant d'intimité qui se faisait rare entre eux.

- Je suis désolé mais avec le tournoi…EJ doit déjà m'attendre. On se voit au petit déjeuner ?

- Oui, répondit-elle résignée tout en sachant très bien qu'il lui adresserait probablement pas plus la parole que les autres jours lors du repas.

Elle le regarda alors se lever et sortir des appartements privés sans se faire remarquer de l'autre locataire des lieux. Aly se replia ensuite sur elle-même et fixa le feu qui crépitait tranquillement. Elle était maintenant trop réveillée pour faire une prolongation matinale et décida de se préparer également avant de partir en avance dans la grande salle et y trouver son amie.

- Ca te dérange si je viens manger à ta table ? Demanda-t-elle à Dakota.

- Pas du tout voyons, je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie, l'invita la Serdaigle.

- C'est fou comment la salle parait différente quand il n'y a personne ici…

- Et elle va surtout beaucoup me manquer pendant neuf mois… reprit Dakota.

- Personnellement, je commence à étouffer ici. J'ai quand même hâte de découvrir BeauxBâtons.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas franchement la même impatience que toi.

- Pourquoi t'être inscrite si tu ne veux pas y aller ? S'interrogea Aly, perplexe.

- Par défi personnel… et par curiosité aussi… Et toi ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de mettre de la distance entre Dorian et moi… Et puis c'est une expérience non négligeable…

- Il va falloir qu'on aille voir le directeur pour nos postes… Il va falloir qu'il désigne deux nouveaux préfets en chef.

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Ca va nous faire bizarre de revivre en communauté, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est surtout de dormir avec les Serpentards qui va être dur à vivre…

- Oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… murmura-t-elle en pensant à une Serpentarde en particulier.

- A mon avis, EJ va mettre de l'ambiance, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Sûr que Meredith, Hachton et EJ dans une même pièce… On ne va pas s'ennuyer…

- On peut aussi prier Merlin qu'elles en ressortent vivantes à la fin du tournoi… Une EJ sans Roy, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle va être sur les nerfs…

- En parlant de ça, tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Il reste assez prudent concernant sa vie privée… EJ est vraiment un sujet tabou… Et toi ?

- Je pense qu'ils se sont encore disputés hier. Elle avait l'air encore plus froide et distante que d'habitude quand je tente de lui parler de BeauxBâtons.

- C'est mal parti notre plan pour les remettre ensemble ces deux là… soupira Aly.

- Ils finiront bien par ouvrir les yeux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je l'espère… Avec le tournoi, leur caractère et la distance, j'ai bien peur que ça change la donne…

- En parlant du loup, murmura Dakota en voyant Roy, Dawn, Jaye et Bayron arriver.

- Bon, à ce soir chez LongFrey ?

- Oui… Et n'oublie pas de vérifier le couloir qui mène à la tourelle du second, je suis sûre que le quatuor va vouloir récidiver…

- Qu'ils essayent tiens… répondit Aly d'une voie menaçante et amusée à la fois.

Cette première journée à seize leur parut à tous quelque peu étrange, comme si l'atmosphère était différente. Il y avait eux et les autres, détail que Vince, Hachton et Leo aimaient rappeler. Gilles était élevé au rang de favori incontestable parmi les siens et Keira profitait de cette popularité pour une approche toute en douceur du mythe personnifié. EJ adorait le commenter avec Dawn et se régalait également des manières exagérées de Holly, la deuxième Serdaigle, toujours à la traîne des trois autres. La pauvre Liseul, tout comme Ed, et bien d'autres déçus avaient gardé de la liste un goût amer dans la gorge, et ceux qui se mettaient sur leur route ce jour là le comprirent à leurs dépends. Aly et Dakota remarquèrent d'ailleurs un surcroît très visible de sanctions données et se félicitèrent juste d'avoir fini par trouver une bonne raison pour envoyer le quatuor Weasley au bureau de directeur.

Lorsque enfin la journée se termina pour la majeure partie des élèves, seize durent se rendre dans une des salles de cours situées aux cachots. Regroupés par maison ou affiliation, aucun d'entre eux ne s'adressèrent la parole avant que le professeur LongFrey n'arrive avec son supérieur et ne les fasse entrer. Gryffondor devant, Serdaigle en retrait, Poufsouffle au premier rang et Serpentard au fond de la classe, il était évident pour Harry qu'il y aurait du travail avant de former un groupe uni et solidaire.

- Bien, soupira-t-il. Avant de vous laisser aux mains de votre professeur de Potion et également tuteur durant les mois à venir, je tenais à vous dire que même si pour le moment vous espérez tous obtenir le titre de champion de Poudlard, il faudra quand même que vous envisagiez que ce soit une autre personne et qu'il sera de votre devoir de l'aider à passer les épreuves. Je voulais vous confirmer également que le départ se fera bien le trente et un au matin. Il faudra donc que vos valises soient prêtes la veille. J'aimerais également que d'ici ce délai, vous m'ayez rendu ce formulaire, autorisant votre affectation au passage des ASPICs en France, signé par vos parents. Sans ça, je serais au regret de vous dispenser du voyage, expliqua-t-il tout en distribuant les parchemins. N'oubliez pas que vous représentez notre école surtout… et faites tous de votre mieux, termina-t-il avant de faire un signe de la main à son collègue et de s'en aller, non sans un regard vers son fils.

Durant l'heure qui suivie, une liste d'une centaine de morales à tenir dans une école comme BeauxBâtons fut énumérée avec autant de passion pour le lecteur que son auditoire. Pensant être ensuite débarrassé de ce protocole ennuyeux, les prétendants eurent la mauvaise surprise d'entendre LongFrey exiger qu'elle soit apprise par cœur pour la semaine suivante.

Il annonça ensuite officiellement ce dont tout le monde se doutait, soit la répartition des chambres. BeauxBâtons était connue pour être l'unique école à pratiquer la séparation des sexes de manière aussi prononcée et bien évidemment, en dehors de la vie commune à tous les élèves, LongFrey expliqua fermement qu'il était interdit d'essayer d'enfreindre la règle élémentaire de l'établissement.

- Tout comportement intime y est d'ailleurs tout à fait proscrit, ajouta-t-il en direction de Bayron. Le fait que vous soyez fiancés, miss Wilson et vous, ne vous permet pas non plus de déroger à cette règle, précisa-t-il ensuite non sans un sourire. J'y veillerais personnellement… Cette remarque vaut pour vous aussi monsieur Potter et monsieur Rochester. Il est hors de question que deux de mes meilleures élèves en Potion se voient ainsi distraites alors qu'elles sont sous ma bonne garde…

Après avoir apprécié les regards noirs des trois garçons, dont un particulièrement, il sortit ce qu'il estima être le meilleur pour la fin. La société sorcière anglaise était connue pour être conformiste et ancienne du fait des origines très fortes de Merlin sur l'île et contrairement à elle, celle de BeauxBâtons brillait par son raffinement. Il était donc, pour lui, naturel que certain cours soient donnés de manière non optionnelle. Culture, politique et économie sorcière pour les hommes et maintien et savoir vivre pour les femmes, tout ce qu'EJ avait estimé de misogynes et d'arriéré pour une école soit disant avant-gardiste.

- Il est inutile de protester ainsi miss Weasley. Je suis persuadé que ce genre de cours pourra vous être profitable. Vous semblez même être celle qui en a le plus besoin dans cette salle, sourit-il devant la lionne enragée.

- Vous ne ferez pas de moi une de ces apprenties vélanes qui ne savent qu'à peine tenir un balai ! Osa-t-elle répondre.

- Effectivement, miss Weasley, personne ne vous forcera à rester aussi sauvage et sanguine, toutefois, j'espère que vous ne vous sentirez pas trop rejetée du fait de votre fâcheuse manie à vous croire supérieure à tout le monde, lança-t-il de manière posée. Très bien, maintenant qu'on a muselé celle-ci, je terminerais par dire que je ne tolèrerais aucun débordement d'attitude quel qu'il soit durant notre présence en France. Je vous aurais tous à l'œil, surtout vous messieurs… lança-t-il en direction des héritiers. Vous pouvez partir maintenant… J'en ai fini pour ce soir. Protocole par cœur pour lundi prochain, et ce n'est pas la peine d'évoquer un quelconque match de Quidditch comme excuse, précisa-t-il en fixant les trois enfants du Phénix.

Forcés d'apprendre chaque ligne et chaque mot de ce parchemin poussiéreux, Dorian, EJ, Bayron et Dawn eurent beaucoup de mal à être au meilleur de leur forme lors de l'unique match qu'ils pourraient disputer sous la bannière de Gryffondor cette année. Heureusement pour eux, l'équipe de Serpentard était dans un état comparable et l'expérience de Dorian fit encore la différence. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leurs vestiaires, Dorian et Teddy, en grande discussion quelques minutes avant, demandèrent un peu de silence.

- Bon, comme vous le savez, ce match aura été notre unique match pour Dawn, Bayron, EJ et moi. Nous partons la semaine prochaine et il est grand temps de donner les rennes. Nous avions prévu avec EJ que Teddy prendrait la tête de l'équipe mais n'avions pas envisagé que Roy ne fasse pas parti du voyage. Je tiens à signaler que cette idée vient de Teddy lui-même et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ses arguments qui placent Roy comme meilleur remplaçant.

- Attends Dorian, je … Commença à dire Roy, surpris.

- Tu es celui qui a le plus d'expérience ici et on pense tous les deux que tu sauras diriger la nouvelle équipe. Avec toi à la tête des Gryffondors, on part vraiment l'esprit tranquille… Alors, tu acceptes ?

- C'est d'accord… soupira-t-il un peu nostalgique.

- Parfait ! Allez maintenant à la douche tout le monde, se félicita Dorian avant de serrer la main de son successeur et de lui donner le brassard qu'il ne porta qu'une seule fois.


	71. Amitié nostalgique

**257. Amitié nostalgique**

Pas franchement pressé de se lever en ce dernier lundi à Poudlard, Bayron dut subir l'assaut de son meilleur ami pour enfin daigner ouvrir une paupière. En plus des dix heures de cours dont un bon quart était avec LongFrey, il y avait les deux heures supplémentaires qui n'arrangeaient en rien son humeur. Heureusement, Roy semblait vouloir profiter de chaque dernier moment qu'il pourrait partager avec Bayron et Aly avant leur départ.

Lors du dernier rendez-vous de LongFrey au château, Harry les interrompit pour leur faire part du programme des festivités à venir. Une petite délégation d'amis et de proches pourrait venir à la gare de Pré-au-lard afin de dire au revoir et à dix heures trente pile, le Poudlard Express prendrait la route pour la France. Une soirée Halloween était apparemment prévue par l'école hôte en l'honneur des deux délégations anglophones et un bal de présentation semblait être organisé. Il distribua ensuite à chacun des élèves la cape officielle de l'école avec l'insigne des quatre maisons posée en écusson au niveau du cœur. Le reste des affaires étaient déjà porté dans leur chambre et se constituait d'une tenue sportive, de deux tenues réglementaires modifiées à l'insigne de Poudlard et des écharpes personnelles à l'effigie de leur maison. Même si Harry voulait une totale cohésion du groupe, la séparation en quatre maisons était bien une particularité de Poudlard qu'il estimait importante de conserver. Il poursuivit en assurant sa présence lors de la sélection des quatre champions et à chaque épreuve.

Suite à ça, il donna les directives, expliquées sur un parchemin, au professeur LongFrey pour préparer leur entrée avant de faire un petit sourire qui laissa son fils et son petit-fils perplexes jusqu'à ce qu'ils en connaissent le contenu. Bayron remercia alors silencieusement son grand-père pour la tête dépitée de son professeur à la lecture de la proposition officielle du directeur de l'école. Bien sûr, certains protestèrent mais l'intervention de Leo et de Meredith termina de valider l'idée.

La semaine fut donc consacrée à cette préparation et bien que les premières fois fussent assez tendues, la répétition du vendredi soir prouva à Harry qu'il avait vu juste et il s'en félicitait. Tout n'était pas encore vraiment au point mais au moins, à quelques jours de l'envol, tous se parlaient au moins cordialement quand il le fallait.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par se dire autre chose que oui ou non ? Intervint Lily avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

- Au moins, ils se parlent… C'est un bon départ, non ?

- De toute manière, ils n'auront pas le choix surtout…

- Tu as eu des nouvelles du ministère ?

- Arrête de t'en faire autant Harry… C'est incroyable ta faculté à toujours suspecter la moindre chose…

- Question d'habitude… Donc ?

- Les gardes ont affirmé à Drago n'avoir vu personne ce soir là…

- Mais le livre ?

- Ils ont ordre de ne pas rentrer…

- Donc, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il ne se soit pas passé quelque chose, tu vois…

- Et rien ne prouve qu'il y ait eu un évènement magique dans cette pièce Harry… Je suis consciente qu'on puisse donner des pouvoirs à un livre mais de là à lui donner une conscience et une âme…

- Lily, c'est le grimoire de Merlin, si un sorcier était capable de faire ça, c'était bien lui…

- D'après ce que j'ai pu constater Harry, mon fils est nettement moins intéressé par le fait d'être le champion que le tien, et le livre appartient à son héritier que Dorian n'est pas. Et puis, tu as bien vu comme moi que Bayron n'a plus vraiment envie de jouer les héros… Alors, tu devrais peut-être plus concentrer ton énergie à remettre Dorian sur la bonne voie parce que je pense qu'il a un problème d'identité en ce moment…

- Je sais… Mais j'ai beau tenter de lui parler, c'est comme s'il était totalement hermétique à mes paroles… Il est en train de s'enfermer dans sa bulle et ne m'en donne pas l'accès… Tu pourrais…

- Je vais essayer, soupira Lily.

Seulement, Dorian n'était pas du genre à être facilement abordable lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie et en ce dernier samedi, il était bien décidé à profiter de ses derniers instants au château avec ses amis. D'un commun accord, les héritiers avaient accepté de rester ensemble et s'isoler avec leurs proches. Ils avaient toutefois fait une légère dérogation en y acceptant Dakota du fait de son titre de meilleure amie d'EJ et c'est ainsi qu'elle put découvrir ce qu'elle voyait de loin du haut de sa tour. Voyant que l'atmosphère était un peu tournée vers la nostalgie, les Nymphes prirent encore une fois les rennes de la fête et en milieu d'après midi, le bureau sérieux et propre de Godric Gryffondor ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un lieu de réflexion et de travail.

Toutes les blagues et sorts de premier cycle étaient employées pour se venger d'une farce reçue en réponse d'une autre envoyée. A ce stade de la petite guerre enfantine, plus personne ne savait qui avait commencé et c'était devenu du chacun pour soi. Les fous rires, très souvent lancés par des cascades non volontaires dues à un sol particulièrement glissant, s'enchaînaient à en plier certains en deux à cause d'un mal au ventre épouvantable. Grace et Roy s'étaient d'ailleurs ligués contre Teddy qui faisait dos à dos avec Dawn également prise pour cible par EJ et Joshua et devant une mutinerie de la sorte, les autres se sentirent obligés d'en rajouter une couche si bien que les deux pauvres firent au sol l'un contre l'autre sans le faire exprès. Pendant que les assaillants exprimaient leurs joies, Dawn, en dessous d'un Teddy protecteur, fixait les yeux de ce dernier avec interrogation. Seulement au lieu d'avoir le moment d'intimité qui découlait très souvent de ce genre de regard, Teddy se releva et lui proposa sa main pour en faire de même. Comprenant l'hésitation du jeune homme, elle profita d'être à nouveau à quelques centimètres de lui pour l'embrasser chastement et s'excuser pour cet été. Tout naturellement, Teddy ne put lui répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi et se sentit gêné de la situation, bien qu'inespérée pour lui. Quelque chose au fond de lui en réclama un autre, mais le départ imminent bloqua toute pulsion de sa part et bien que Dawn lui adresse des signes facilement interprétables d'une suite possible, il préféra se protéger d'un sentiment qu'il commençait à ne plus savoir protéger et la laissa partir.

De l'autre côté de la salle deux autres personnes se rapprochaient à nouveau à la grande satisfaction inavouée des deux. Durant la bataille, Bayron et Dakota avaient fini par attaquer ensemble les jumelles et le jeu permit l'ouverture d'une complicité jusqu'alors inconnue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs fins avec les deux sœurs d'EJ, c'est-à-dire fesses à terre, tête déconfites et vexées, ils ne purent ni l'un ni l'autre s'empêcher de rire aux anges et se féliciter mutuellement. Bayron proposa alors, de manière inconsciente et dans l'euphorie, une main pour serrer la sienne et au contact, leur sourire joyeux laissa place à un plus symbolique. Prenant une chance qu'il n'espérait plus avoir, il l'amena alors vers lui et la prit dans ses bras avant de la serrer assez fort.

- Pardonne-moi Dakota…

- J'ai peut-être réagi un peu trop brutalement aussi…

- Quoi qu'il se passe, promets-moi de ne pas t'éloigner comme tu le fais s'il te plait… Je tiens beaucoup à toi et cette distance que tu mets à chaque fois qu'on a un désaccord est lourde à gérer... murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Dakota, je…

- Non, ne dis rien, s'il te plait… Demain, nous serons en France et beaucoup de choses vont obligatoirement changer…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'intrigua-t-il.

- Bayron, saches que tu pourras compter sur l'amie que je suis dès que tu en auras besoin.

- Tu n'es pas qu'une amie Dakota. Tu es ma fiancée également, et ça te place au-delà d'une simple relation d'amitié pour moi, lui expliqua-t-il avec un regard sincère.

- Ces fiançailles sont…

- Arrangées, je sais Dakota. Et après ?

- Et si nous en sommes là, c'est pour que je puisse finir mes études et vivre la vie que je souhaite, Bayron. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec le doute de t'avoir empêché de connaître quelque chose de plus fort qu'une amitié transformée par obligation.

- Dakota, je… tenta-t-il d'amorcer avant d'être coupé.

- Tu as Shirley qui t'a attendu pendant trois ans et Meredith qui essaie simplement de te rendre jaloux en sortant avec Rochester. Je suis déjà de trop dans cette histoire. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre nous mis à part un bout de papier et tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec ça et ce qui nous attend là-bas que d'avoir un problème de plus à gérer.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Une femme a toujours des secrets Bayron, tu devrais le savoir pourtant, sourit-elle avec une pointe de malice afin de camoufler le fait qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

- Tu m'as l'air d'une spécialiste du genre, répliqua-t-il tout aussi moqueur.

- N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire Bayron, s'il te plait, c'est important…

- Je vais essayer, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Et n'oublie pas non plus mes paroles… ajouta-t-il, la laissant, rêveuse d'un avenir différent que celui qui se profilait.

A cause des restrictions mises en place par le directeur, en plus de valises pas encore prêtes, la soirée dut malheureusement s'arrêter avec l'annonce du dernier repas dans la grande salle. Harry fit un ultime discours d'encouragement et annonça par la même occasion le nom des deux préfets en chef remplaçant Aly et Dakota. Sans grande surprise, Roy fut choisi du côté des Gryffondors et Jenny Logan, la troisième belle de Serdaigle partageait les appartements privés avec lui. Bien sûr Liseul, pas au courant et déjà amer de ne pas avoir été prise dans la délégation, contesta la nomination dès les premières minutes. Du côté des Gryffondors, une autre sorcière aurait préféré y voir une autre personne, plus masculine et surtout moins séduisante mais les félicitations officielles de Dakota et d'Aly ne laissèrent aucun espoir de changement.

A son retour à la table des Gryffondor, Aly regarda Bayron et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Roy allait ainsi déménager et non plus dormir dans une chambre fantôme. Quant à son emploi du temps, il n'allait pas lui laisser le loisir d'être nostalgique de leur absence.

Durant le reste de la soirée, dans la salle commune, tous les Gryffondors firent honneur à leurs six représentants en partance pour la France et à leur nouveau préfet en chef. Le quatuor était toutefois déçu de constater que la porte de la chambre du haut de la seconde tour serait scellée une fois que Roy aurait déménagé, mais pour les autres, cette chambre était celle des Héritiers et se devait de le rester. Menés par Grace, Joshua et Teddy, tous scandèrent le nom d'Aly, Bayron, Dawn, EJ, Jaye, Dorian et Roy comme pour incruster leur présence dans ces murs et garder une certaine présence lorsqu'ils seraient partis. Même si personne ne voulait se l'avouer, une partie de l'histoire des Héritiers s'achevait ainsi au château et une nouvelle vie s'offrait maintenant à eux.


	72. Prologue d’une nouvelle aventure

**258. Prologue d'une nouvelle aventure**

Il était facile de dire haut et fort d'être ravi d'aller à BeauxBâtons mais nettement moins lorsqu'il fallait fermer la porte de ce qui avait été un lieu si spécial aux yeux de ses sept locataires. Dorian avait également l'impression de dire adieu une nouvelle fois à Lisa qui l'avait quitté depuis maintenant deux ans et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à l'endroit même où son lit était placé durant cinq ans. Il eut ensuite comme des flashs back des moments les plus agréables, les batailles de polochons, le rituel du matin, les discussions au coin du feu le soir, le calme apaisant d'être ensemble, les blagues et cette sensation d'être avec les gens essentiels à sa vie, soit ses amis. Après avoir mémorisé chaque détail de l'ancienne chambre de Godric Gryffondor, Dorian referma la porte qui disparut alors sous ses yeux, laissant ainsi place à un mur décoré d'un portrait de son propriétaire légitime. La chambre des Héritiers attendrait donc leur retour et personne ne pourrait profiter de leur sanctuaire.

Il rejoignit alors le petit regroupement qui avait prit place dans la salle commune et donna le top pour descendre dans le hall du château. Chez les Gryffondors, le ton était plus à la nostalgie résultant de la perte de personnalités fortes qui avaient profondément marquées l'histoire de leur maison alors que du côté des Serpentards, l'ambiance était parfaitement à la fête. Les cinq verts et argent, surtout Leo, Slide et Hachton, étaient devenus presque des héros prêts à ravaler l'orgueil des héritiers aux yeux du reste de leur maison et n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas non plus en reste et seuls les Serdaigles vivaient ce moment plus discrètement.

Du fait des évènements récents qui avaient touchés le château, les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à les accompagner à la gare, pour des questions de sécurités évidentes, les aux revoirs devait donc se faire avant leur départ pour Pré-au-Lard.

Du côté des Héritiers, EJ serra fermement sa petite sœur Grace en lui donnant tous les meilleurs conseils possibles pour sa promotion dans l'équipe senior de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeuse. Elle lui rappela aussi l'importance de se concentrer sur ses études et de ne plus faire attention aux garçons qui gravitaient autour d'elle mais elle sentit bien que cela entrait dans une oreille pour en ressortir tout aussi vite de l'autre, non sans un regard malicieux en direction d'un sixième année situé un peu plus loin sur sa droite. EJ secoua mécaniquement la tête en signe de protestation avant de croiser le regard lourd d'expression de Roy. Emma et Hannah avait beau lui parler, bizarrement rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'y répondre jusqu'au toussotement provoqué par le directeur de l'école qui cherchait à obtenir l'attention.

- Il est maintenant temps de finir vos aux revoirs à vos amis et de les laisser monter dans les calèches, annonça-t-il solennellement.

Les uns et les autres se serrèrent alors la main ou s'embrassèrent dans un mouvement de foule compact et hasardeux. Roy était naturellement au centre des attentions des héritiers et chacun leur tour, ils lui témoignèrent leur affection. Bayron fut le premier à le saluer en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui promettant de tout lui raconter dans les détails. Dawn et Aly n'hésitèrent pas à s'y éterniser également en lui murmurant des promesses de correspondances toutes aussi régulières que Bayron et Jaye lui assura qu'il veillerait bien sur les cinq autres pour lui. Puis, les premiers groupes de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffle suivis par les Serpentards sortirent du hall pour se rendre devant le parvis du château pressant ainsi les retardataires rouges et or. Dorian serra alors rapidement la main de Roy tout en lui murmurant quelque chose que seul le destinataire semblait comprendre et en acquiescer avant de mener la tête de la dernière maison à l'extérieur des murs. Il ne resta alors plus que deux seuls élèves qui ne semblaient pas prêts à franchir cette ultime porte qui scellait une séparation définitive.

Roy avança instinctivement vers EJ et l'amena dans ses bras, laissant ainsi de côté toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même. Cet instant, il le savait unique et ne voulait en aucun cas le rater. EJ le serra alors davantage comme pour emprisonner un peu de celui qui avait été son premier amour en elle avant de se reculer légèrement et faire face à lui. Tout comme quelques minutes plus tôt, les deux anciens amants se dirent adieu à travers un regard intense sans un seul mot. Ne pouvant pas résister plus longuement à l'attraction que lui inspirait sa lionne, Roy l'embrassa alors sur le front de manière lente et sincère.

- Prends soin de toi, lui murmura-t-il doucement avant de voir EJ s'approcher à son tour et lui donner un de ces baisers que tout couple craint de recevoir, c'est à dire le dernier.

- Toi aussi…

EJ le regarda alors une toute dernière fois et dans un élan déterminé, elle monta dans la calèche réservée aux Gryffondors et referma la porte en bonne dernière.

Tous les élèves présents leur firent ensuite des signes de la main jusqu'à perte de vue tout en criant des mots d'encouragement. Voyant la détresse émotionnelle de Grace, Roy prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et commença ainsi le nouveau rôle qui s'offrait à lui, celui d'un grand-frère compatissant sous les yeux d'un Joshua jaloux.

Au rythme du cadencement de la calèche, l'atmosphère chez les six héritiers en partance pour la France s'alourdit fortement. Seuls des soupirs lourds d'émotion se firent entendre à chaque virage qui les éloignait du château et aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à rompre ce moment déchirant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare, ils purent très vite repérer les membres de leurs familles qui étaient également venus les saluer et leur souhaiter bonne chance dans cette aventure. Le Poudlard Express était déjà fumant et n'attendait plus que ses passagers occasionnels pour partir. Rapidement, les bagages furent pris en charge par le personnel de la gare et les seize élèves purent ainsi profiter des derniers instants avec leurs proches.

Alors qu'Aly avait rejoint sa marraine, Jaye ses parents et Dawn une bonne partie de ses frères, avec émotion, EJ, Dorian et Bayron étaient largement plus réservés et distant avec leur famille.

Bayron remarqua quand même une nouvelle fois l'absence des parents de Dakota et la présence de ses parents à lui à côté d'elle avant de constater en plus qu'ils étaient en grande conversation visiblement sérieuse. Instinctivement, il alla à leur rencontre, d'abord par curiosité mais aussi pour embrasser sa mère.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là Dakota ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, une impossibilité liée à leur travail, répondit-elle en essayant de mentir le moins possible.

- J'en suis désolé… Je vous dérange peut-être, reprit-t-il alors en sentant bien un certain froid depuis son arrivée.

- Pas du tout Bayron, le rassura sa mère. Vous ferez attention à vous là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pas à BeauxBâtons qu'il va pouvoir jouer aux apprentis héros, intervint Drago en regardant son fils avec un peu de froideur.

- Non, pour ça, je vais laisser Dorian s'en charger, le tournoi des quatre sorciers est une tradition de Potter, il paraît, non ? Répondit son fils légèrement vexé.

- Ce n'est pas non plus une exclusivité… répliqua son père.

- Et puis, tu es à moitié Potter mon chéri, sourit sa mère avant de le prendre dans ses bras rendant son mari interdit. N'oublie jamais que tu peux compter sur tes proches et tes amis dès que tu en as besoin Bayron.

- Je sais maman… Souffla Bayron, gêné.

Heureusement pour celui qui resterait toujours un enfant aux yeux de sa mère, ses grands parents, accompagnés de la petite Lizzy, vinrent à leur rencontre avec le reste de la famille. Bayron n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre celle qui allait devenir sa filleule dans ses bras sous le regard étonné du groupe. La petite de quinze jours était naturellement au centre des attentions des personnes présentes du fait de sa première sortie officielle mais Bayron ne laissa personne d'autre en profiter. Le Petit Bouchon y voyait d'ailleurs un premier avantage du fait qu'au moins, elle ne lui volerait pas son frère à elle.

Puis vint le temps du départ définitif, annoncé par le sifflement du train. Les seize prétendants terminèrent les embrassades rallongées au possible. Katline s'accrocha alors autour du torse de son frère et lui réclama de l'emmener avec lui et c'est en larmes qu'elle fut arrachée à lui par leur père. Bayron salua alors également ses deux frères en recommandant à Sir de ne pas trop embêter sa tante durant les prochains jours s'il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences. EJ, quant à elle, profita des derniers moments avec son père qui lui rappela qu'ils se verraient au moins à la cérémonie de la coupe de feu. Hermione voulu ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter bonne chance mais avec la proximité du terme de sa grossesse, qu'EJ suspecta être à nouveau jumelaire vu la circonférence de son ventre, la pauvre femme put à peine tendre la joue. Devant ce spectacle Drago leva les yeux au ciel et manifesta son impatience.

- Dites ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus les voir. Finalement qu'ils soient à Poudlard ou BeauxBâtons, c'est la même chose, non ? Ils reviendront à Noël et Pâques alors pas besoin de s'éterniser dans des embrassades inutiles…

- Sans cœur, pesta Ron avant de donner un autre câlin possessif à sa fille malgré elle.

- C'est à se demander si c'est toi ou ta femme qui porte la culotte, s'amusa-t-il à répondre.

- Y'en a marre Malefoy avec ton petit air supérieur !!! Je vais te montrer…commença-t-il à dire avant d'entendre à nouveau le sifflet du Poudlard Express et de voir tout le monde accompagner naturellement les enfants aux portes. On réglera ça plus tard, menaça-t-il sous l'exaspération des uns et le sourire de Drago.

Des signes de la main, des bonnes chances et quelques soyez sages accompagnèrent les premiers tours de roue du train. Les élèves y répondirent, des portes ou des fenêtres les plus proches, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau les visages familiers sortent de leur champ de vision. Le paysage des Highland défilant à un rythme régulier, les uns après les autres, les élèves s'installèrent dans le compartiment principal qui avait reçu la capacité de tous les accueillir sous la bonne responsabilité de celui qui serait leur garde fous lors des prochains mois.

Harry savait pertinemment que réunir des élèves de quatre maisons différentes alors qu'on leur avait appris à entretenir la différence n'aurait rien de facile. Les Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient naturellement le plus gros problème à gérer, surtout au vu de l'enthousiasme des verts et argent. Il fallait simplement leur permettre d'apaiser les anciennes rancœurs et pour ça il ne leur restait qu'une après-midi avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Bon, le directeur et moi sommes conscients que vos maisons font parties de votre identité maintenant mais il est important qu'à présent vous vous réunissiez sous les quatre couleurs de Poudlard. BeauxBâtons a l'air d'une école superficielle et pacifique mais vous aurez l'occasion de voir que parfois les apparences sont trompeuses. Vu que les Gryffondors y sont déjà venus, ils pourront comprendre la situation et montrer l'exemple, sourit-il narquoisement. Nous allons arriver vers midi et nous feront notre entrée officielle au repas d'halloween. Nous allons donc nous arrêter dans l'auberge la plus proche de l'école et en plus d'y déjeuner, nous y resterons jusqu'au soir, termina-t-il sans obtenir un plébiscite.

Vers midi, le train amorça finalement sa descente sous une météo assez agréable pour une fin d'octobre. Les rails magiques s'enfilèrent les unes après les autres sur le sol français et très rapidement, les prétendants purent deviner la bâtisse qui les accueillerait quelques heures. Le train s'immobilisa très rapidement et après avoir remonté leur capuche en signe de confidentialité, tous en sortirent alors lentement mais sûrement et se dirigèrent vers le prologue d'une nouvelle aventure.


	73. Bienvenue à BeauxBâtons

**Annonce de l'auteur :**

Avant toutes choses, je tiens à remercier Manon, qui en plus de fournir des fanarts merveilleux à cette fic, m'a aidée et débloquée un chapitre qui aura mis une semaine a être écrit. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture.

**259. Bienvenue à BeauxBâtons.**

Alors que trois délégations de seize candidats au titre de champion du tournoi se concentraient aux derniers préparatifs de leur entrée, les élèves hôtes arrivèrent, non sans impatience, dans la salle de banquet décorée pour l'occasion dans les tons les plus inquiétants de la mort.

Habituellement colorée dans le thème du raffinement et de la nature, l'immense salle s'était vue modifiée en vieux château peu rassurant. Les murs avaient maintenant l'apparence de grosses pierres brutes et grises. Accrochés à eux, des multitudes de gargouilles aux yeux mobiles surveillaient les élèves tout en crachant aléatoirement une brume volatile qui ne permettait plus de voir le sol dès le niveau des chevilles. Au dessus de leurs têtes, des chandeliers à cinq branches procuraient l'unique lumière en plus de l'imposante cheminée centrale où un chaudron, d'une taille encore jamais observée de mémoire d'étudiant, mijotait tranquillement. Adossées aux colonnes qui supportaient la voûte de la salle, d'immenses armures avaient pour mission de rappeler à l'ordre les éventuels trouble-fêtes. Les rideaux, quant à eux, d'une couleur rouge sang aux motifs royaux dorés visibles clairement que lorsqu'un des éclairs magiques éclatait, donnaient une impression d'étouffement et d'emprisonnement de par leur longueur qui partait du haut des immenses fenêtres avant de disparaître en cascade dans un sol non délimité. Le plafond, fierté de l'école du fait de son style romantique aux angelots animés, représentait maintenant de petits diablotins vicieux qui n'hésitaient pas à envoyer quelques flèches enflammées sur les gardiens de fer agacés. Du côté de l'organisation des tables, la rondeur de celles-ci avait laissé place à d'antiques rectangulaires en chêne massif qui accentuaient l'ambiance médiévale de l'ensemble.

Les regards des résidents ne laissèrent nul doute sur leurs avis à leur arrivée et ce n'était pas leurs tenues qui allaient les aider à apprécier le geste plus que généreux que leur école avait offert à deux autres pour halloween. Même si les garçons étaient plutôt classes dans leurs smokings à l'anglaise qui faisaient d'eux de parfaits gentlemans en queue de pie, les robes blanches évasées des demoiselles leur donnaient un air de vierges sacrifiées sur l'autel d'une divinité. Même si celles qui les portaient ne les appréciaient nullement, il en était tout autre pour ceux qui avaient l'âge d'en apprécier les avantages.

Une fois tous réunis, la directrice de l'école prit la parole et annonça le programme de la soirée. Elle rappela également l'importance de savoir intégrer ces trois délégations au sein de leur demeure durant une petite année tout en respectant la culture qu'ils apportaient avec eux. Bien évidemment, ils devaient faire honneur à leur éducation et ne pas se laisser influencer par des idées peu acceptables pour des enfants bien élevés comme eux. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, certains se regardaient de manière complice comme si l'officiel n'était en rien de même avec l'officieux et même quelques demoiselles sourirent à la remarque. Puis, elle expliqua le déroulement de la sélection du champion de son école puisqu'elle n'aurait pas de délégation contrairement aux autres. A nouveau, certains regardent fixèrent quelques élèves en particulier, dont la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch française, Bérénice, et un jeune homme assez grand, jusque là tout à fait discret portant le prénom de François. Bien évidemment, seuls des dernières années pourraient déposer leur nom dans la fameuse coupe de feu pour des questions de sécurité mais le cas « Potter » laissa des espoirs inavoués aux plus jeunes téméraires d'entre eux tel que Shirley Parker. Elle termina par rassurer ses protégés sur le côté éphémère de l'aspect de la salle et s'excusa d'avance du repas peu habituel qui allait naturellement suivre. Elle vit ensuite un de ses professeurs, à la porte de la salle, lui faire un signe positif de la tête et dans un sourire, elle annonça ce qui serait l'unique agrément de la soirée à leurs yeux.

- Maintenant, chers élèves, je vous demande de bien vouloir me donner toute votre attention et accueillir comme il se doit la délégation de l'Institut de Durmstrang.

La grande porte s'ouvrit alors dans un fracas assez surprenant, faisant frissonner les plus sensibles de la salle. Trois jeunes femmes, emmitouflées dans ce qui ressemblait à des peaux d'animaux entiers, outrant au passage quelques étudiantes, s'avancèrent dans un pas militaire parfaitement coordonné, regard fixe devant elle, jusqu'au milieu de l'allée qui menait devant la table d'honneur. Une fois arrivées à destination, en une fraction de seconde, les trois sortirent des armes blanches dissimulées sous leurs capes et commencèrent à faire une démonstration de leurs habiletés avec ces instruments de mort pendant que le reste de la délégation, composé uniquement de garçons, ne fasse une entrée tout aussi cadencée. Entre les étincelles provoquées par le frottement des lames des trois guerrières nordiques, les garçons ne manquèrent pas de prouver également leur potentiel. Le spectacle, parfaitement orchestré, laissa sans voix l'ensemble des personnes présentes, comme s'ils en devenaient hypnotisés et la beauté froide des trois demoiselles n'y était pas forcément étrangère non plus. La plus à droite avait des cheveux aussi noirs qu'il était humainement possible et la couleur gris vert de ses yeux en plus de l'unique touche féminine de la délégation, qui se limitait à une légère fleur peu habituelle dans le pays hôte, la rendait particulièrement séduisante pour d'une bonne partie des spectateurs masculins. La plus à gauche, au regard plus hautain, était un peu plus banale face aux deux autres du fait de la couleur marron de ses yeux et de son châtain foncé. Seulement la douceur des formes de son visage et du reste de son corps lui procurait un pouvoir de séduction tout aussi valable que la première. Cependant, une fois qu'un regard s'était posé sur celle du milieu, l'effet était tout aussi paralysant que de voir l'une des leurs en apprentie vélane. D'une blondeur sans précédent au château, regard bleu perçant et visage angélique qui tranchaient totalement à l'aspect dur et glacial que lui donnait son uniforme, une force envoûtante se dégageait de la grâce dont elle faisait preuve dans la manipulation de ses deux épées. Les plus séduisantes étudiantes de BeauxBâtons virent tout de suite son potentiel ravageur et après avoir évalué le danger, elles lui adressèrent leurs regards des plus tueurs. Certaines préférèrent se consoler à la vue du retour d'un garçon qui avait attiré leur attention quelques mois plus tôt et qui semblait aussi doué sur un balai qu'avec un bâton aussi grand que lui. Devant la hauteur de la prestation, les français estimèrent qu'il était peu probable de pouvoir faire mieux et les septièmes années essayaient de ne pas laisser paraître leur malaise. Madame Maxime alla ensuite accueillir le directeur de l'école et invita les seize concurrents à s'installer à la grande table réservée aux nouveaux résidents temporaires.

- Ca fait si longtemps mon cher… salua la directrice qui encaissait les années avec dignité.

- Malheureusement, mais l'accueil est toujours aussi charmant, bien que je doive vous dire que je suis surpris d'un tel… décor…

- Vous apprécierez peut-être davantage vos appartements, se rattrapa l'hôtesse.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié ma petite demande personnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Naturellement, sourit-elle avec un petit sourire enjôleur avant de voir le chaudron commencer à s'agiter. Bien, voilà la délégation suivante, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'assemblée. Je vous prie maintenant de faire place à la délégation de l'institut des sorcières de Salem !

Les élèves pointèrent alors instinctivement leur regard vers la grande porte jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement désagréable n'attire leur attention vers la cheminée. Le chaudron commençait à bouillir plus que nécessaire et les bulles se mirent à déborder en se reversant sur le sol. Une fumée verdâtre s'en dégagea ensuite, suivie d'une magistrale et assourdissante explosion. La cheminée n'était maintenant plus visible distinctement et de pétillantes étincelles amorcèrent le début d'un flamboyant feu d'artifice magique. Des sorcières aux nez crochus et aux chapeaux pointus sur des balais se dessinèrent alors à travers l'épaisse fumée avant de laisser la place à des séries animalières telles que des crapauds, des chauves-souris ou une bonne quinzaine de souris blanche. Celles-ci firent hurler plus d'une fille lorsqu'elle devinrent légèrement visibles, surtout avec leurs queues relevées, en sortant du nuage à l'odeur marécageuse avant d'aller slalomer entre des pieds hystériques et de revenir à leur point de départ. La fumée se dissipa ensuite en laissant dévoiler au fur et à mesure des silhouettes que tout le monde devina être les candidats à la gloire éternelle. Les joueurs de Quidditch du dernier tournoi reconnurent facilement trois de leurs anciens adversaires en les personnes de Rachel, Payton, deux poursuiveuses et Peter l'attrapeur, mais d'autres se firent facilement remarquer également. Sortant du groupe, la responsable prit la tête de la délégation jusqu'à la table d'honneur avant de montrer l'exemple d'un salut des plus irréprochables. Détaillés de la tête aux pieds par leurs concurrents directs, les plus physionomistes reconnurent facilement les favoris du groupe. Le premier, d'une grandeur et carrure assez impressionnante, avait un sourire charmeur et sûr de lui qui ne laissait pas de doute sur l'appréciation de ses qualités combatives. La deuxième avait surtout un visage étonnant pour la délégation Bulgare de par son aspect assez typé amérindien avec des yeux marrons légèrement dorés et brillants. Les françaises, de leur côté, étaient plus dans l'esprit de critiquer leurs uniformes peu conventionnels entre les coiffures plus que discutables sous des chapeaux disproportionnés et peu élégants, largement colorés de rouge, bordeaux et jaune moutarde, les jupes jusqu'à mi-mollet à jupons, les petits châles froufroutés, pour les filles, et les longues veste noires, vestons moutarde sur des pantalon de tissus en coton bien lourds en plus de chapeaux ceinturés pour les garçons. Comme pour la première délégation, madame Maxime vint à la rencontre de la seule à avoir une tenue respectable à ses yeux.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Miss Chang, vous avez une surprenante notion de spectacle, ajouta-t-elle furtivement et toujours dans une finesse interprétable.

- Ravie de voir que cela vous a plu, répondit tout aussi adroitement l'anglaise expatriée aux Amériques.

- Est-ce une nouvelle mode d'uniformes scolaires ? Insista Madame Maxime, perplexe.

- Merlin non, rigola-t-elle en provoquant un sourire forcé de la directrice. Ce sont les tenues traditionnelles de notre pays durant cette fête. Une sorte de commémoration de nos origines. Très réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, parfaitement, se força-t-elle à répondre avant de donner un signe au même professeur qui l'attendait discrètement.

La demi-géante se mit pour la troisième fois au centre de la salle et demanda une dernière fois l'attention des tablées pour faire honneur à la délégation suivante, celle de l'école de magie de Poudlard. S'étant fait avoir une première fois, les élèves de BeauxBâtons ne regardèrent que furtivement la grande porte et se firent facilement une raison sur la probabilité quasi nulle que la cheminée resserve. Seulement la salle ne comptait que très peu d'ouvertures autres que celles-ci et tous se demandaient par où les anglais allaient bien pouvoir passer. La réponse à leur question ne se fit pas attendre lorsque toutes les fenêtres de la salle s'ouvrirent violemment, poussées par un vent si fort qui, en plus de plonger la salle dans une obscurité inquiétante, obligea les personnes présentes à tenir tout ce qui pouvait être léger tel que des couverts ou même le bas des robes tout en essayant de garder des yeux ouverts afin de voir le spectacle. Les orages magiques qui donnaient la touche finale à l'ambiance créée devenaient le seul éclairage et entre deux coups de tonnerre, ils virent entrer seize ombres sur des balais, un par fenêtre, le tout avec une vitesse vertigineuse. Mis à part ceux qui pratiquaient le seul sport utilisant un tel engin, les autres avaient beaucoup de mal à distinguer les formes, les manœuvres et les figures techniques que certains faisaient. Après un dernier tour final, tous amorcèrent une descente vers le sol et sautèrent de leurs balais d'une manière si naturelle qu'ils ne purent inspirer que respect. Toujours cachés sous leur capuche qui terminait de garder le mystère déjà présent avec l'obscurité, ils se mirent en rang avant de frapper le sol avec leurs balais qui s'en allèrent ensuite par là où ils étaient entrés. Sous un autre éclair, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur une ombre plus imposante qui passa au milieu avant de continuer son chemin vers la table d'honneur. A son passage, les élèves se regroupèrent à nouveau en formant un cercle dos à dos, et cinq d'entre eux pointèrent alors leur baguette vers le sol avant de murmurer un sort inaudible aux autres. Mêlée à la brume déjà présente sur le sol, une nuée verdâtre se mit alors à onduler autour d'eux avant de prendre la forme presque tactile d'un immense serpent. Une légère flamme verte accompagna son mouvement et encercla un groupe subtilement illuminé par le bas. Trois autres baguettes se levèrent ensuite vers le plafond et les étincelles bleutées se rassemblèrent pour prendre la forme d'un aigle majestueux prenant son envol. Alors que celui-ci commençait à refermer les fenêtres à son passage, six nouvelles baguettes pointèrent dans la même direction et firent jaillirent un lion majestueux qui sauta gracieusement jusqu'au sol. Le félin cracha ensuite un jet de flammes dont l'extrémité prit la forme de sa tête. Celui-ci fit ensuite le tour de la salle en rallumant une à une chaque bougies avant se s'engouffrer dans la cheminée pour y disparaître. Puis, deux dernières baguettes lancèrent à la verticale deux autres petits jets qui retombèrent juste au-delà de la ligne sinueuse pour dessiner les contours d'un blaireau. Lentement mais sûrement, l'animal prit une inspiration puis expira un filet scintillant doré qui tourbillonna jusqu'au volatile qui s'y entremêla tout en y rajoutant sa couleur primaire. Dans un mouvement circulaire, il fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre le lion qui renforça le souffle d'un pigment rouge en s'y évanouissant. Il fit ensuite plusieurs fois le tour du groupe en épousant la vitesse du reptile avant de l'englober et d'y intégrer l'ultime couleur. Là, il prit alors la direction du plafond avec une rapidité étourdissante avant de retomber sur son origine et de provoquer ainsi une explosion étoilée qui forma, dans une apothéose totale, le blason entier de l'école de Poudlard.

Pendant que les étincelles retombaient petit à petit sur les spectateurs ébahis, les seize derniers concurrents reprirent leur marche assurée vers leur tuteur qui les attendait avec Madame Maxime. Un à un et toujours avec autant de précision, ils enlevèrent leurs capuches pour dévoiler leur visage. A ce moment, plusieurs échanges de regards ne tardèrent pas à se faire entre toutes les délégations mais surtout entre quatre personnes plus particulièrement qui ne rompirent le contact que par obligation extérieure.

- Je dois avouer que vous avez fait honneur à notre école avec cette entrée nettement supérieure à la dernière lors du tournoi à Salem, il y a huit ans.

- Mais rien de plus normal vu l'accueil que vous nous réservez à chaque fois, chère madame Maxime, flatta-t-il en bon français devant certains de ses élèves agréablement surpris et d'autres terriblement agacés.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place afin que le banquet puisse enfin commencer, proposa ensuite la directrice en désignant les dernières places libres à ses invités.

La délégation anglaise s'installa alors à la suite de celle de Salem et le repas put tranquillement commencer. L'ambiance générale de la pièce redevint ensuite plus paisible et les différents commentaires sur la soirée alimentèrent les conversations. Seulement une personne ne semblait pas encline à se détendre et sa meilleure amie le remarqua tout de suite.

- Dak, c'est bien ta… commença-t-elle à dire.

- Oui, confirma brièvement son amie.

- Je ne savais pas que…

- Moi non plus, EJ.

- Et bien, ça promet… soupira la première avant de dévier inconsciemment son regard sur le voisin de celle où il était fixé avant.


	74. Bienvenue à BeauxBâtons partie 2

**260. Bienvenue à BeauxBâtons, partie 2**

Regroupé dans un coin de la salle, médusés par le spectacle se jouant sous leurs yeux, les héritiers n'arrivaient pas à savoir quoi penser de cette école aux milles visages.

Durant le repas, EJ et Dawn s'étaient amusées sincèrement devant l'attitude des françaises face à la nourriture qui devait terminer dans leur estomac. Entre les jeux de fourchettes qui tentaient de disséquer le contenu ou les bouchées aussi minimes que des miettes de pains, c'était à croire qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient goûté des plats, tous à base de citrouille. Puis, madame Maxime fit un nouveau discours avant de laisser place à ce que les français semblaient visiblement attendre, le bal. La lumière se tamisa, et d'une manière peu naturelle selon les garçons à la table des invités qui regardèrent ça avec dégoût, les français demandèrent un à un une jeune fille à danser.

Bizarrement, ceux de Durmstrang ne se firent pas énormément prier non plus. Les anglais et les américains se sentirent alors quelque peu idiots et se regardèrent mutuellement.

- Et dire qu'on va devoir y vivre durant une année entière, se plaignit l'une des poursuiveuses de Salem.

- S'ils croient qu'on va se plier à leurs coutumes arriérées, protesta EJ en croisant les bras. Très peu pour moi en tout cas !!!

- Pas mieux, soutenu Dawn.

- C'est fou mais cette école ne m'a pas manquée, ajouta la deuxième poursuiveuse du nom de Rachel.

- Fallait pas te forcer à venir, répondit l'un de ses compatriotes.

- Tu as peur de la concurrence, protesta-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment et surtout pas de toi, rigola-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.

- Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance chez vous aussi, rigola Dawn.

- N'est-ce pas, commenta Payton en levant les yeux en l'air. Alors, une petite danse ? Plaisanta-t-elle de manière ironique.

- Oh mais après vous, surenchérit EJ.

- Sans façon, reprit Rachel faussement dégoûtée.

- Il faudra quand même qu'on s'intègre, soupira Jaye. Et puisqu'il faut qu'il y en ait un pour se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, commença-t-il avant de se lever, il y a une vieille connaissance à qui j'aimerais bien aller dire bonsoir.

Sous le regard de ses amis et plus particulièrement de Bayron, Jaye s'avança jusqu'à Shirley Parker, en grande conversation avec deux de ses amis et l'invita cordialement à danser. Puis, après quelques soupirs, les représentants de Salem suivirent l'exemple. Alors que certains couples se firent intra communautaire, le petit prétentieux aux yeux de Dorian s'approcha de Dakota d'une manière très assurée. Il se présenta très solennellement sous le nom d'Alexander Anderson et après un regard furtif vers son fiancé, trop surpris par l'audace pour jouer les futurs maris jaloux, elle accepta. De fil en aiguille, les invitations continuèrent et lorsque Bayron s'y risqua avec sa cousine, il n'eut comme unique réponse un « hors de question » net et définitif. Dawn lui sauva toutefois l'honneur, non sans lui rappeler l'effort qu'elle faisait pour lui et l'accompagna au centre de la salle.

Puis, peu après que la directrice ait convié ses invités d'honneur à la rejoindre dans une pièce plus feutrée, la vraie soirée sembla ainsi commencer. La valse laissa place à des musiques plus endiablées et une nouvelle fois, les étrangers à cette école durent prendre quelques minutes avant de s'adapter. EJ accepta enfin de fouler la piste de danse, poussée par ses cousins, d'humeur taquine pour l'occasion, et comme si tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver durant ces dernières années étaient resté à leur table, le trio retrouva sa complicité d'enfance. Peur, crainte, rancune, colère, appréhension et doutes avaient laissé place à la nature innocente de centaines d'adolescents et sans s'en rendre compte, les connaissances se négocièrent à ce moment là.

Ramenés par Jaye, Shirley et ses amis saluèrent la délégation anglaise, même si elle eut beaucoup de mal avec deux jeunes filles. Mais le plus mal à l'aise sur le coup fut sans conteste Bayron, il y avait plus largement plus rassurant que d'avoir sa première, son ex et celle qui devait être la dernière dans un rayon de deux mètres carré. Meredith préféra d'ailleurs s'éloigner tout de suite, suivie par Slide, et Dakota aurait fait de même si EJ ne l'avait pas retenue par la main.

- Je voulais juste aller me chercher à boire, tenta de se justifier la Serdaigle.

- Tu ne comptais pas y aller sans moi quand même… protesta-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr, sourit Dakota en lui prenant le bras amicalement.

Arrivées au buffet, les deux amies se servirent tout en discutant forcément du sujet « Shirley ». Dakota avoua ne s'en être que très peu intéressée à l'époque où elle sortait avec Bayron. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait d'ailleurs regardé Bayron autrement qu'un fils à papa peu intéressant après leur séparation. Sa tristesse l'avait touchée, surtout pour un Malefoy. EJ lui fit remarquer qu'elle était toute aussi froide et hautaine que la réputation qu'on attribuait à son cousin à l'époque.

- Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, une des grandes leçons de la vie n'est-ce pas, et qu'on peut appliquer à cette école d'ailleurs…

- Alors je suis d'accord avec toi pour le début mais franchement pas pour… commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être coupée.

- Oh, mais regarde-moi qui est là, Vik, ma chère cousine… Quelle surprise n'est-ce pas ? Intervint une personne derrière elle accompagnée de deux autres.

- Viens, EJ, on s'en va…

- Est-ce que ma présence t'indispose autant Dakota ? Se félicita sa cousine.

- Elle doit avoir peur de toi, s'amusa la fameuse Vik.

- Dakota n'a peur de personne, pesta EJ.

- Oulà, ta cousine s'est trouvé un cerbère, Irina !!!

- EJ est mon amie, mais c'est une notion que tu ne dois pas connaître Irina, répliqua froidement Dakota.

- Effectivement, c'est quelque chose qui est réservée aux faibles, persifla la Bulgare.

- Réponse tout à fait typique d'une personne qui ne sait pas en avoir, argumenta EJ.

- Ne me cherche pas la rouquine… menaça Irina avant de voir deux garçons, appétissants à ses yeux, approcher.

- Il y a un problème EJ ? Demanda Dorian.

- S'il y en avait un, on saurait se défendre toutes seules, gronda-t-elle presque vexée.

- T'emballe pas EJ, soupira Bayron.

- Et bien cousine, tu ne nous présentes pas ? Demanda Irina qui changea subitement l'expression de son visage, ce qu'EJ attribua à de la pure hypocrisie.

Le regard de Bayron se tourna alors vers Dakota, jusque là silencieuse. Il avait tout de suite trouvé une certaine ressemblance entre sa fiancée et la bulgare mais de là à les imaginer parentes… Il réalisa également qu'il connaissait vraiment peu Dakota, son histoire et sa famille et ça le perturba assez pour être intrigué par cette révélation.

- Pour quoi faire ? Surenchérit EJ. Pure perte de temps !

- Je suis Irina Letvita, et surtout enchantée de vous connaître, sourit-elle de manière si angélique que les deux garçons en restèrent interdits quelques secondes. Et vous êtes… ?

- Heu, hésita Dorian subitement plus apte à aligner deux mots.

- Lui c'est Dorian Potter et je m'appelle Bayron Malefoy… répondit-il très cordialement ce qui lui valu un coup de coude accompagné d'un commentaire peu flatteur de sa cousine.

- Oh, alors c'est donc toi le fameux…

- Fiancé, coupa nerveusement Dakota, créant ainsi la surprise chez sa cousine qui sembla vite comprendre ce qui se tramait. Oui, oui… Fiancé… Ou quelque chose dans ce genre, hein cousine, c'est ça ?

- Ecoute, BeauxBâtons est une école bien assez grande pour qu'on puisse limiter nos rencontres alors reste dans ton coin et j'en ferais tout autant.

- Reste dans ton coin si tu le souhaites pour ma part je vais profiter pleinement de cette année et puis, tu me verras au moins aux épreuves vu que j'ai bien l'intention de remporter ce tournoi et de ramener la coupe.

- C'est ça, ironisa EJ. Rêve-en bien surtout, parce que la réalité sera toute autre…

- De toi à moi la rouquine, arrête avec ton petit air supérieur parce qu'il risque de t'arriver des problèmes, menaça Vik.

- Bouh, j'ai peur, simula EJ qui était prête à sortir sa baguette et à surenchérir avant que Bayron et Dakota ne l'en empêche.

Sans un mot de plus, l'altercation se stoppa nette sur cette dernière réplique et les deux groupes se séparèrent. EJ nota toutefois le regard presque désolé de la troisième Bulgare qui s'était contentée d'être spectatrice de la scène mais ne chercha pas à en comprendre davantage. Dakota dut ensuite expliquer à Bayron sa parenté avec Irina et il lui fit part de son étonnement de ne pas avoir su plus tôt son existence. EJ argumenta qu'une cousine pareille, ce n'était pas le genre dont on puisse se vanter mais Bayron estima que sa cousine à lui exagérait largement. Pour Dorian et lui, elle avait plutôt donné une bonne impression, certes compétitive avec du répondant mais justifiée par une EJ en grande forme. Sur ce, la lionne sortit à nouveau les griffes et une nouvelle joute verbale entre le trio démarra. A la fin de la soirée, au lieu de les convaincre du double visage de la nordique, EJ réussit à les braquer contre elle, donnant ainsi l'avantage à Irina.

Minuit sonna la fin de la soirée et alors que la salle se vidait lentement, une élève de septième année vint à la rencontre des filles de Poudlard alors qu'un jeune homme en faisait tout autant avec l'autre moitié de la délégation. Après s'être dit au revoir de manière plus ou moins formelle, chacun prit la direction des appartements que l'école avait bien aimablement mis à leur disposition. Durant le trajet féminin, EJ remarqua le silence assez caractéristique de sa meilleure amie et s'inquiéta des conséquences qu'une telle rencontre avec sa cousine pourrait avoir sur elle.

- Dak, ça va ? Murmura EJ en évitant que la conversation ne soit entendue des autres.

- J'ai connu mieux…

- C'est ta cousine ?

- Non, elle, j'ai l'habitude… Ca a toujours été comme ça et je suppose que c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Avec elle… Elle sait EJ, elle sait pour Bayron et moi…

- Normal non, et puis quelqu'un allait bien lui dire un jour où l'autre qui était ton fiancé, tu ne crois pas ? Expliqua sa meilleure amie

- Non, EJ, elle sait l'autre chose… insista Dakota avec un regard qui aida EJ à comprendre.

- Oh… j'avais presque oublié ce détail… Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il aurait aimé le savoir…

- Tu connais mon point de vue sur ce point EJ, et maintenant Irina peut le lui révéler à tout moment…

- Autant lui dire toi-même, non ?

- Ou faire en sorte qu'il ne sache rien au moins jusqu'à ce que ses parents trouvent une solution pour faire annuler ce mariage involontaire.

- Vous êtes super compliqués quand même. Il est fou de toi, tu es folle de lui mais aucun des deux ne veut le reconnaître… Et on dit que je suis chiante… pesta EJ avant d'être rejointe par Aly et Dawn.

Les filles découvrirent alors leurs appartements privées, placés juste en face de celui des américaines, à leur grande satisfaction, et restèrent toutes bouches bées devant un tel confort. Aly et Dakota le comparèrent facilement à celui qu'elles avaient en tant que préfète en chef, mais la conclusion fut rapide à leurs yeux devant une splendeur pareille. Laissant leurs préjugés poudlardien à la porte, les huit jeunes filles ne tardèrent pas à s'installer dans une allégresse sans précédent entre Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, Serpentards et Gryffondors.

A des centaines de kilomètres de cette innocence enfantine retrouvée, une ombre ralentit son allure en arrivant dans le village endormi de Pré-au-lard. Prenant bien garde de ne pas être observée, sa forme se modifia et passa de félin majestueux en jeune homme soucieux d'une certaine discrétion. Après quelques pas en direction d'une statue qui ne le laissa pas indifférent, il saisit sa baguette et ouvrit une petite bourse. L'association des deux objets lui permit alors de déposer huit roses dont une blanche au pied d'un songe qui semblait resplendir sous un ciel étoilé dégagé. Il la regarda tout en se remémorant certains moments et lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Tu nous manques Lisa…


	75. Pour bien commencer l’année…

**261. Pour bien commencer l'année…**

Légèrement désorienté et surtout habitué à ce que sa cousine le réveille pour faire leur sport matinal, Dorian mit dix bonnes minutes à émerger. Le silence que généraient les chambres doubles, contrairement au dortoir habituel, le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise et il regrettait presque le ronflement siffleur que pouvait avoir Jaye juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Naturellement, il s'était installé avec Bayron dans cette chambre qui faisait à elle seule un bon vingt mètres carré. Cette dimension lui inspirait solitude et froideur soit tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir le jour où il avait découvert la suite de Godric Gryffondor. Nostalgique, il enfila son jogging et sortit en essayant de ne pas se perdre pour arriver aux jardins sud du château.

Avec soulagement, il y vit EJ, Dakota et Dawn qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir attendu pour commencer quelques exercices. A voir le visage de sa cousine légèrement énervée, il comprit la signification de la motivation de son empressement. En guise de bonjour, il leur fit donc un signe de la main et les invita à faire quelques tours de bosquets. La vision du château français à peine réveillé, encore en proie à la brume matinale d'un côté et à la rosée du matin de l'autre, lui donnait un aspect fantomatique assez contrastant avec l'image qu'il pouvait donner dans la journée. Les différentes statues qui décoraient les recoins du jardin s'étiraient encore à leur passage et Dorian se surprit même à voir quelques elfes, endimanchés, en pleins travaux jardiniers alors qu'ils étaient connus pour leur discrétion. Après une petite heure, tous les quatre ne rêvaient alors plus que d'une bonne douche revigorante avant d'attaquer cette première journée dans ce nouvel environnement scolaire.

A son retour dans le quartier des garçons, Dorian constata que peu étaient levés alors que les pendules annonçaient plus de huit heures. Il rentra donc totalement intrigué dans sa chambre et y trouva Bayron en train de se sécher les cheveux.

- Tu as vu EJ ? Demanda tout de suite Bayron en le déduisant de la tenue de son oncle.

- Oui, oui, il y avait aussi Dawn et Dakota, répondit naturellement Dorian. Par contre, j'ai la drôle d'impression qu'on a un bon décalage horaire. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs…

- Pourtant, il est presque huit heures et quart, non ? A quelle heure commencent les cours ici ?

- J'espère pour eux que ce n'est pas à la demie… Bon, je prends ma douche et on va rejoindre les filles pour le petit déj ?  
- Ok, mais dépêche toi…

Une fois prêts, les garçons retrouvèrent un Jaye pensif dans un salon de tout évidence dédié à un club vues les tables agrémentées de tapis aux motifs caractéristiques. Ils attendirent ensuite Julian avant de rejoindre quelques français qui semblaient de leur âge. Très vite, ils firent tous les six connaissances et sans tarder Dorian se renseigna sur les horaires de cours. Le plus bavard des deux lui expliqua que les cours pour les garçons ne commençaient qu'à neuf heures trente le matin puisque les filles avaient une heure de vie pratique avant de les rejoindre. Surpris, Bayron demanda à en savoir plus et le dit Philippe énuméra les matières en question soit maintien, cuisine, vie familiale et vie sociétaire. D'un regard commun, Bayron et Dorian eurent tout de suite une image d'EJ en train d'apprendre ce genre de matières. Un fou rire s'en suivit alors et ils entraînèrent avec eux Jaye au point d'en devoir s'asseoir sur la première chaise venue.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à proximité de la cousine, expliqua Dorian entre deux éclats de rire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre des ustensiles de cuisines dans les mains d'EJ, elle pourrait facilement les retourner en armes mortelles.

- Personnellement, je voudrais être une petite souris rien que pour voir le carnage, ajouta Bayron dans le même état.

- Votre école ne va pas survivre au passage de la tornade EJ, vous pouvez en être sûr, surenchérit Jaye, et je suis persuadé que Dawn ne va pas en rester insensible non plus.

- Elles sont si terribles que ça ? S'inquiéta Philippe.

- Oh oui !!! Répondirent-ils tous les trois ensembles avant que Julian ne le confirme pas un basculement positif de la tête.

- En même temps, ce genre de cours n'est pas des plus utiles pour devenir une sorcière, marmonna le deuxième français resté en retrait jusque là.

- Messieurs, je vous présente François, le défenseur de ces dames…

- Excuse-moi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de très passionnant à savoir comment tenir une maison, se justifia-t-il. Je peux tout à fais comprendre que ça ne leur plaise pas…

- Tu es apparemment le seul à penser ça ici, commenta Bayron en retrouvant alors son sérieux.

- Il vient de Bretagne, c'est pour ça… Bien que je n'aie rien contre les bretons, leur mode de vie est plus… comment dire… hésita Philippe

- Simple ? Archaïque comme diraient certains ? Ou tout simplement moins superficiel ?

- Hé ! Ne t'énerve pas comme ça François ! De toute façon, tu as prouvé ta valeur maintenant et puis ne gâche pas ton énergie à ça, réserve la pour le tournoi !

- Tu vas te présenter ? Demanda alors Dorian légèrement curieux.

- Merlin bien sûr qu'il va le faire, et il a plutôt intérêt s'il ne veut pas m'avoir sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans sa tombe, répondit Philippe avec énergie. Vous avez en face de vous un futur maître de potion comme il n'en existera sûrement jamais !!! Ce mec est doué sur tout ce qu'il touche ! Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il remportera le tournoi, c'est son destin ! S'exclama-t-il devant un François plus que gêné alors que Dorian et Bayron en semblaient perplexes.

Alors que la discussion se continua dans la salle de déjeuner presque déserte mis à part quelques bulgares dont un qui les suivit du regard avec méfiance, quelques pièces plus loin une mini révolution grondait.

Devant des françaises soumises et abasourdies qu'on puisse défier ainsi un professeur, se trouvaient les trois bulgares, toutes les américaines et presque toutes les anglaises dont une hurlait au scandale. Apprendre à savoir discourir de manière élégante devant une gente masculine n'entrait pas dans l'optique de ces filles qui visaient les ASPICs en fin d'année. Le professeur argumenta qu'à les voir, ce genre de cours ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour canaliser leur caractère mais la bonne quinzaine de résistantes eurent raison de la vieille dame toujours soucieuse de l'aspect de son chignon. Elle en appela à sa directrice qui, impressionnante de par sa taille, finit par avoir le dessus temporairement. Elle les informa que de toute manière, ces cours étaient obligatoires et qu'elles se devaient d'y assister pour ne pas en être pénalisées pour leurs examens de fin d'année. Maintenant elles étaient toutefois libres de rester à leur place et d'attendre l'heure en sachant que l'usage de la baguette en était strictement interdit et qu'elles ne devaient en aucun cas perturber le cours. C'est donc bras croisés, l'air dédaigneux qu'elles patientèrent jusqu'au cours suivant.

Une fois sortie, d'un pas militaire, les trois bulgares s'éloignèrent en premier avec un air supérieur qui en fit frissonner le professeur. Les françaises prirent ceci pour une provocation et en parfaite meneuse, Bérénice, la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch, rassembla rapidement ses suivantes pour une discussion au sommet. De leur côté, les anglaises se scindèrent en deux groupes tout en ne s'éloignant pas histoire de montrer une certaine unité face aux élèves hôtes.

- C'est dingue quand même, pesta EJ. On est où là ? Dans une grande école de magie ou dans un élevage de poupées magiques ?

- Ce qui m'étonne, reprit Dawn, c'est que la directrice est une femme, enfin presque… Elle devrait plutôt lutter contre ces préjugés moyenâgeux, non ?

- Jeunes filles de bonnes familles, tu parles… des snobes ignares oui ! Grogna EJ, hors d'elle. Oh tiens, mesdemoiselles, nos hommes bienveillants arrivent à notre secours, ironisa-t-elle ensuite en voyant ses cousins arriver avant de feindre de s'évanouir dans leur bras. Mes sauveurs…

- Par Merlin, une heure de cours et ils nous transforment notre EJ en Emily-Jane, jeune fille digne de se nom, s'exclama Bayron, entrant ainsi dans son jeu.

- Un miracle !!! Poursuivit Dorian avant d'éclater de rire et d'entraîner son neveu avec lui. C'était si horrible que ça ce cours ? Demanda-t-il en regardant à peine Aly qui stoppa ainsi son intention de venir l'embrasser.

- A peine… pesta l'intéressée avant de continuer son chemin vers la prochaine salle.

Suivant les options qu'ils avaient choisies lors de leur sixième année, tous se séparèrent afin de se rendre dans la salle de classe correspondante à leur nouvel emploi du temps. A l'heure de midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle et bien que leur directeur ait fait attention d'avoir huit garçons et huit filles pour faciliter l'organisation de l'école accueillant ses représentant, Dorian soupçonna son père d'avoir fait exprès de mettre neuf filles et sept garçons. Du coup, autant ces derniers avaient plus de place à leur table, autant les filles, elles, se cognaient presque les coudes. Forcément, le sujet principal de ce repas fut la nouveauté de la matinée. Les convictions d'EJ, de Dawn et même de Meredith fortement exprimées, permirent aux garçons d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'ils mouraient d'envie de savoir. Seulement à plusieurs reprises, elles furent invitées à baisser d'un ton et les divers regards dans leur direction eurent raison de leur agacement, du moins temporairement. L'après-midi passa ensuite assez vite et l'heure d'étude obligatoire avec LongFrey arriva à leur grand désespoir.

- Bien, j'ai eu vent d'une certaine affaire dont j'aimerais parler avec vous, jeunes filles. Ce n'est pas parce que l'une d'entre vous a été élevée comme un garçon que vous devez en suivre son exemple. L'enseignement proposé ici a des avantages indéniables pour vous mouvoir en société, ce qui peut être très utiles dans de très nombreuses occasions. Un auror par exemple, peut ainsi passer inaperçu dans des soirées mondaines et participer à des conversations qui pourraient lui procurer des indices, argumenta-t-il alors qu'EJ, se sentant naturellement concernée, s'interrogeait de la présence d'un auror dans ce genre d'évènement. Pour celles qui se destinent à une carrière ministérielle, votre pouvoir de séduction ainsi développé pourra vous ouvrir des portes et ce ne sont que des illustrations possibles de l'étendue de ce qui peut s'offrir à vous. Vous ne restez qu'un an dans cet établissement, essayez au moins de prendre ce qu'elle a à vous enseigner, libre à vous ensuite de l'appliquer ou non à votre vie de tous les jours. Vous concernant, Emily-Jane Weasley, insista-t-il sur le prénom, bien que je doute que vous puissiez un jour devenir une vraie femme, j'estime que vous êtes celle qui aurait le plus besoin d'apprendre les notions de politesse et de respect. Insulter de la sorte une vieille femme qui croie profondément à l'enseignement qu'elle peut inculquer n'est pas digne d'une élève qui se veut représentante de son école. Ce genre de comportement fait tout simplement honte à Poudlard. Tâchez de modérer votre sale caractère visiblement héréditaire, ajouta-t-il en regardant Bayron du coin de l'œil. Bien maintenant, voici votre courrier, vous avez quelques minutes pour y répondre et nous verrons le cours d'histoire de la magie imposé par votre directeur, termina LongFrey en faisant la distribution non sans féliciter la non implication de certaines des filles dans la révolte matinale et de faire savoir à ses trois préférées sa totale déception.


	76. LongFrey face à Durmstrang

**262. LongFrey face à Durmstrang**

La première semaine passa ainsi sans grands changements. Tous, français, comme étrangers, essayaient de trouver leurs marques dans cette nouvelle organisation et certains y arrivaient plus facilement que d'autres. Sans changer grandement ses habitudes, malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus joueur professionnel, Dorian continuait à faire son heure de sport quotidienne le matin. EJ avait exigé à ce qu'il installe un réveille-matin dans sa chambre, ne pouvant plus l'être elle-même et c'est d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'il rejoignait les filles sur la terrasse donnant sur le grand jardin. En plus d'EJ, Dawn et Dakota, le groupe s'était vu agrandir le jeudi de deux américaines connues du groupe, Rachel et Payton, les poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ces deux-là avaient plutôt bien sympathisé avec EJ et Dawn, ayant légèrement le même caractère qu'elle jugeait de « vivant » et lorsqu'elles avaient appris le motif du rendez-vous matinal, elles avaient demandé à les rejoindre, chose qui avait été bien acceptée. Très vite, ils s'aperçurent néanmoins que les Bulgares n'étaient pas non plus des adeptes de la grasse matinée et tout comme eux, dès sept heures, garçons comme filles réalisaient des exercices de combats. EJ s'empressa de commenter cela comme de l'exhibitionnisme sans grande importance mais tous étaient quand même conscients qu'un duel sans baguette risquait d'être périlleux face à des combattants comme eux.

Ce jour là, en revenant dans sa chambre, Dorian trouva à nouveau Bayron à son bureau. Il avait repéré cette correspondance soutenue sans chercher à en savoir plus mais la concentration que son neveu y mettait finit par avoir raison de sa curiosité. Réfutant l'hypothèse lancée par son oncle sur une fiancée clandestine, Bayron lui avoua simplement écrire à Roy depuis son arrivée et qu'en plus d'échanger des nouvelles, cela lui permettait de rester en contact avec la constante rassurante pour lui qu'était Poudlard. En effet, Bayron faisait partie de ceux qui n'arrivaient vraiment pas à s'acclimater à ce nouveau lieu et la proximité de Shirley n'y aidait pas. Jusqu'à présent et dans un espoir qu'il savait vain de voir Dakota changer d'avis, il avait réussi à éviter toute approche mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas, surtout qu'Aly et elle semblaient se voir très souvent. Il était également stressé du fait que Julian n'hésitait pas à mettre en avant le fait que Dakota l'intéressait toujours et avec Slide qui racontait sans retenue l'avancement de sa relation avec Meredith à Leo, il commençait franchement à ne plus pouvoir supporter la moindre compagnie.

Contrairement à ce dernier, Dorian profitait pleinement de cette nouvelle aventure. Il n'hésitait pas à faire de nouvelle connaissance masculine comme féminine et sa célébrité l'y aidait plus que de nécessaire. Il s'était d'ailleurs bien rapproché du duo matinal et particulièrement du fameux Philippe. Celui-ci lui présenta brièvement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur d'éventuels concurrents mis à part François, même s'il affirmait haut et fort à la première occasion qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à son poulain. Pour lui, la menace la plus sérieuse restait Bérénice. Elle était la meilleure chez les filles et son ego était tout aussi développé que son jeu de main avec sa baguette. Avec son statut de capitaine de l'équipe des filles de Quidditch, elle constituait l'exemple parfait de réussite féminine et un très gros pourcentage de filles la vénérait comme pas permis. Du doigt, il désigna toutefois trois spécimens à part que Dorian reconnut tout de suite. Philippe lui murmura que Bérénice avait eu beaucoup de chance que la brune aux cheveux légèrement bouclée ait un an de moins, sinon, elle aurait eu une sérieuse concurrente plus qu'à sa hauteur. Chez les garçons, celui qui annoncé officiellement comme futur héro se nommait Louis. Philippe le décrivit comme tout aussi doué que pouvait l'être ses pieds sur une piste de danse ce qui eut le don de mettre les deux jeunes hommes dans une humeur assez légère ce jour là.

En fin de ce vendredi après midi, le premier cours de potion arriva. Du fait de l'entière participation des Dumstrang à cette matière visiblement à caractère obligatoire dans leur école, et le peu de participation des autres délégations, l'école avait décidé de mettre tous les représentants ensemble sous l'enseignement bien volontaire de LongFrey. A cette annonce, Bayron se sentit comme persécuté et passa d'un rouge colère à un blanc résigné. De manière automatique, il chercha à s'installer au fond de la classe mais les Bulgares avaient investi la classe bien avant son arrivée et seule les tables de devant étaient encore libres. Heureusement pour lui, une place semblait disponible à côté d'une des filles et à y réfléchir quelques secondes, il préféra largement être avec une étrangère qu'à portée de vue de LongFrey. Avec une légère appréhension, il demanda poliment à pouvoir s'y asseoir et c'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit la réponse positive.

A sa grande surprise, la présence de tant de garçons et surtout si peu de filles déstabilisa quelque peu ce professeur habitué à l'inverse. Bayron se sentit soulagé d'un poids lorsque le capitaine de Quidditch, Ulrick, se vit couronné du nouvel insigne de préposé à son défoulement personnel. Pour la première fois, Bayron put alors suivre un cours de Potions avec sérénité surtout que son binôme semblait être doué en plus d'être assez agréable. Se rappelant des règles élémentaires de politesse qu'avait essayé de lui apprendre son père, et ce en attendant que leur mixture ne passe au vert prévu par la formule, Bayron se présenta à sa voisine.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es Bayron, lui répondit-elle ce qui eut le don de le surprendre.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'était vu le soir de l'arrivée. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce que j'appelle une présentation dans les règles, au moins, maintenant c'est fait.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle presque gênée, ce qui augmenta la curiosité du jeune homme.

- Et tu es ? Insista-t-il en la faisant sursauter ce qui l'étonna à nouveau.

- Edwina Ruthenberg…

- Enchanté Edwina, sourit-il tout en se disant qu'il y avait quelques choses en elle qui le perturbait.

Vers la fin du cours, il remarqua alors le jeu de regard qu'elle pouvait faire en direction de Meredith bizarrement tournée dos à eux. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le titiller de la sorte mais une voisine annexe chercha son attention. Un bruit de récipient cassé le fit se retourner brutalement sur lui-même et il vit l'autre brune Bulgare visiblement agacée qui regardait la cousine de Dakota avec rancœur. Cette dernière en profita que le professeur soit occupé avec un groupe de ses confrères turbulents au fond de la classe pour faire le tour de sa paillasse et se rapprocher de lui. Elle inspecta la potion et se permit de les féliciter en imitant LongFrey. Sur le coup, Bayron en sourit et se laissa porter sur cette discussion sans retenue. Irina semblait ne pas apprécier ce professeur et l'entendre de la bouche d'une fille était un réel bonheur pour celui qui avait toujours eu l'impression d'être un incompris sur ce sujet. Certes sa cousine ne l'aimait pas non plus mais il n'y avait pas non plus grand-chose qu'elle appréciait et n'était de ce fait pas une référence. Elle commenta ensuite ce qui se passait au fond avec humour alors que les filles au premier rang, Aly en tête, condamnaient l'attitude insolente des bulgares. Une fois le calme revenu, Bayron fut surpris de se voir adresser un clin d'œil de la blonde avant qu'elle ne retourne rapidement à sa place pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Son regard se dirigea alors à nouveau vers Edwina qui semblait avoir avancé sur sa potion, comme si la petite pause ne l'avait pas intéressée. Lui qui pensait qu'elles étaient toutes les trois amies et complices, après cet intermède, commença à en douter sérieusement.

Lorsqu'il en parla le soir même dans le courrier qu'il allait adresser à Roy, il réalisa qu'il la décrivait comme il pouvait le faire avec Meredith, cheveux noirs, yeux vifs à demi teinte, à la fois espiègles et absents, une douceur cachée derrière une apparence et une réputation qui semblait lui convenir. Il lui parla ensuite de sa deuxième rencontre de la journée, soit Irina, et lui avoua le bien fou qu'il avait ressenti à entendre LongFrey se faire descendre de la sorte. La conclusion qui s'imposait à lui pour cette première semaine était qu'il aurait largement préféré être avec lui à Poudlard et voir les avances ouvertes de Kate tel qu'il le lui racontait.

- Encore à écrire à Royounet ? Demanda Dorian accoudé à la porte. Il va falloir vous marier tous les deux, plaisanta-t-il ensuite. Bon allez, tu viens, les septièmes années préparent une petite soirée dans le boudoir.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondit Bayron en le chassant d'une main. Encore quelques lignes et une demande en mariage à faire.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il consentit enfin à sortir de sa chambre mais les rires idiots qu'il pouvait entendre à sa droite ne le séduisaient que peu. Il préféra s'isoler dans la salle de jeu et à sa grande surprise, il y trouva Jaye et les deux français en pleine partie de cartes. Il leur sourit et, sans un mot, il prit une chaise à côté d'eux et les regarda jouer en silence. En quelques tours, il réussit à entrevoir les premières règles de jeu et finalement, après une dizaine d'exemple, il accepta de s'insérer dans la partie.

- Alors, les week-ends, vous faites quoi ? Demanda Jaye avant de voir qu'il avait encore perdu face à un Philippe plutôt satisfait.

- Oh, généralement, ceux qui ont des copines en profite le plus possible dans les meilleures cachettes de l'école, lâcha sans détour le français en provoquant presque l'indignation des deux anglais. Sinon, il y a les entraînements de Quidditch et ce qui est intéressant c'est que les garçons et filles vont y assister uniquement pour faire des rencontres et non pour voir les équipes voler. Le samedi soir, il y a régulièrement des dîners dansants pour les cinquièmes années et plus, sous bonne garde de la directrice, et le dimanche est finalement très studieux. Et vous ? Comment c'est Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il alors que Jaye et Bayron eurent un sourire complice.

- Oh, nous, et bien on n'a pas de soirées aussi fréquentes, on est séparé par quatre maisons et notre chambre est mixte, annonça Jaye non sans fierté, alors que Philippe et François semblaient du coup tout à fait captivés par la discussion.

- Non, sérieux ? Demanda quand même Philippe.

- Bien sûr, confirma Bayron, dans notre chambre par exemple, vous avez Dorian, en plus de nous deux chez les garçons mais aussi ma cousine EJ, la copine de Dorian, Aly, et notre amie Dawn en plus de mon meilleur ami qui est resté à Poudlard.

- Et entre Dorian et sa copine, je veux dire, enfin… Ils font… lit à part ? Questionna Philippe apparemment mort de jalousie.

- Pas qu'on sache, s'amusa Jaye en regardant Bayron pour y trouver une confirmation.

- En même temps, en ce moment, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le fasse tout court, leur relation est un peu mise entre parenthèses. Enfin de toute manière, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de quoi que ce soit d'ambiguë pour nous.

- Comme quoi… murmura François. Cette règle de pudeur est vraiment inutile…

- Mais bien sûr, ça t'arrange bien de dire ça, hein… Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu… commença-t-il à dire avant que François ne le stop direct.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu parlais trop…

Jaye et Bayron sentirent l'atmosphère se plomber très rapidement face au renfermement du français et finalement se portèrent largement mieux de changer de sujet. L'arrivée de la coupe de feu et des sélections la semaine d'après les occupèrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les appelle. Ne regrettant pas un instant de ne pas avoir rejoint Dorian, Bayron profita de la solitude de sa chambre pour rédiger à nouveau une lettre mais cette fois-ci à ses parents, pour leur raconter sa semaine. Une pointe de nostalgie l'emporta et l'empêcha de fermer l'œil une fois allongé sur son lit. Il fit toutefois semblant de dormir lorsque son oncle revint enfin et resta pensif, le regard fixé au plafond, durant quelques heures. Lorsqu'enfin, il sentit une certaine lourdeur s'installer sur ses paupières, il se tourna sur le côté et soupira longuement tout en se disant que les bruits de cheminée de leur suite lui manquaient cruellement.


	77. Alliance improbable

**263. Alliance improbable**

A voir les françaises s'entraîner avec ferveur, EJ enrageait d'être clouée dans les gradins à les observer. Même si ce moment lui permettait quand même de voir ses cousins, qui leur avaient présenté deux connaissances, elle aurait tout donné pour chevaucher un balai et leur montrer ce dont une Weasley était capable dans les airs avec un cognard à portée de batte. De toute évidence, il en était de même pour quelques bulgares et certains américains également frustrés d'être cloués au sol. Lorsqu'elles libérèrent le terrain, les garçons, menés par Louis, ne tardèrent pas à prendre place au plus grand plaisir des nombreuses filles qui s'installaient dans les gradins. Cette vision mit Dorian hors de lui et il ne put rester une minute de plus sur le banc. Tout en faisant les cent pas, il vit alors arriver Shirley encore en tenue accompagnée de ses deux amis. Bayron se mit alors quelque peu en arrière ce que Dakota et même Meredith, installées plus haut avec le reste de la délégation, remarquèrent sans peine. Aly se chargea donc de la saluer en première, étant donné que personne n'en avait la politesse et entama la discussion.

- Tu as fais d'énormes progrès depuis Poudlard, s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant faire pour la première fois.

- Merci, rougit-elle avant de comprendre le problème général qui l'entourait. Le terrain est libre après six heures et que je sache, rien ne vous interdit de l'utiliser, proposa-t-elle d'une manière assez naturelle.

- Il est également libre le dimanche matin jusqu'à dix heures, ajouta François.

- Attendez, vous pensez qu'on peut sérieusement utiliser le terrain comme ça ? S'empressa de demander EJ, déjà plus souriante.

- Même si on peut, EJ, à part Dawn, Bayron s'il arrête de jouer son malheureux, Dakota, toi et moi, il n'y a personne qui pourra compléter notre équipe temporaire… Il nous manque un Goal et un Batteur.

- On pourrait demander à Meredith et Léo, suggéra Bayron en voyant tout le monde se tourner vers lui. Quoi ? Je pourrais prendre les buts et laisser ma place à Leo et Meredith a de quoi faire une belle équipe avec EJ…

- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils acceptent, répliqua EJ avant de voir les deux intéressés descendre vers eux. Bah tiens, l'indiscrétion est reine chez les Serpentards…

- On est ok mais à une condition, exigea Leo, que ce ne soit pas un Gryffondor qui soit capitaine !

- Tu veux peut-être la place ? S'énerva EJ. Tu penses être un bon capitaine Callaghan ?

- Laisse Léo, la rousseur de ses cheveux l'empêche de réfléchir deux minutes, rétorqua Meredith avant de se tourner vers Dakota. Tu acceptes de reprendre ta place ? Demanda-t-elle en surprenant la Serdaigle par tant de reconnaissance de la part de celle qui avait été longtemps son adversaire la plus féroce.

- Demain matin, huit heures et en tenue, répondit-elle avant de proposer sa main à la Serpentarde en guise de remerciement qui fut secrètement apprécié par un dénominateur commun à ces deux jeunes filles.

De retour dans leur chambre, alors qu'Holly et Keira semblaient en grande conversation autour d'un prénom masculin, les autres s'installèrent presque en silence sur leur lit. Ruth et Hachton mirent peu de temps à exprimer leur désaccord face à la décision de Meredith, l'accusant même de traîtrise par rapport à leur groupe. Après tout, elle s'était passée de Quidditch durant deux ans alors elle pouvait parfaitement tenir une autre année au lieu de se mettre au service des Gryffondors. Agacée de ce qu'elle prit pour une insulte, EJ se rebiffa tout de suite jusqu'à ce que la concernée ne se mette entre les trois.

- Premièrement, c'est Léo qui en a eu l'idée et je l'ai suivi uniquement par égoïsme. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je n'ai pas volé depuis plus de deux ans à ce niveau et j'ai très envie de reprendre. Ensuite, on va être obligé de cohabiter ensemble durant une petite année, alors autant essayer de la rendre supportable. Et je ne serais pas à la botte d'un Gryffondor mais d'une Serdaigle.

Suite à cela, elle parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant d'en être rejoindre sans une volonté de discrétion par Dakota. Bien que Meredith fut en train de faire couler de l'eau chaude afin de se préparer un bon bain, l'atmosphère se refroidit très rapidement. Le regard de Meredith ne donnait absolument pas envie à Dakota d'amorcer la conversation qu'elles devaient pourtant avoir. Sans se préoccuper de l'autre occupante des lieux, Meredith se lava les mains avec insistance puis se retourna brutalement vers la Serdaigle, agacée de ce silence malsain.

- Qu'est que tu veux Wilson ?

- Je ne pensais pas à avoir à te dire ça un jour mais merci pour le geste que tu as fais envers moi tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'emballe pas, entre Potter, Weasley ou toi, tu es la moins incapable dans ce rôle et je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant les saintes nitouches de cette école.

- Je parlais du fait que tu m'as serrée la main et ce, devant Bayron…

- Tu veux mon avis Wilson ? Il ne nous mérite ni l'une ni l'autre et on aurait mieux fait de viser un autre que lui pour notre pari, ça nous aurait évité tous les ennuis qu'il nous a créés, soupira-t-elle avant de sourire légèrement et de provoquer un léger éclat de rire à la Serdaigle.

- C'est sûr, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Alors comment ça se fait que tu ne fasses pas bras dessus bras dessous avec lui maintenant que je lui ai rendu la liberté, ironisa Meredith avec une pointe sérieuse de curiosité.

- Pour la même raison que toi… soupira Dakota.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui, hein ? Demanda-t-elle tout en testant la température du bain de ses doigts.

- Faisons-le regretter d'avoir fait de nous des alliées? Proposa Dakota avec un sourire promettant un supplice des plus séduisants pour une Serpentarde.

- C'est vrai qu'on avait fait un bon duo à l'époque, et nous voir ensemble aura de quoi lui faire peur… Mais hors de question de faire copine avec Weasley…

- Alors obligation de convaincre Grey et Clarence de baisser les armes ! Exigea-t-elle tout en lui tendant la main.

En ouvrant à nouveau la porte, Dakota trouva une EJ un peu trop curieuse, fesse à terre faute d'avoir gardé son équilibre. Sa meilleure amie lui fit des yeux moralisateurs et EJ leva ses épaules en guise de réponse. Dawn s'en amusa avant de leur rappeler leur rendez-vous avec les américaines dans un des petits salons du quartier des filles. Dakota invita Meredith à venir avec elle, ce qui étonna tout le groupe. EJ, la première, protesta avant de se rappeler un détail.

- J'en connais une qui va être ravie de vous voir toutes les deux, sourit-elle tout en regardant Aly du coin de l'œil.

- EJ… Tu es vraiment… abjecte, se retint Aly.

- Chiante, énervante, agaçante, égocentrique, arriviste, égoïste, ambitieuse, prétentieuse, orgueilleuse … continua Meredith avec un petit rictus qui indiqua une légère pointe d'humour peu apprécié par l'intéressée. Je peux t'en citer d'autres si tu as besoin de vocabulaire…

- Pour Dakota, je vais faire celle qui n'a rien entendue, pesta EJ qui ne se gêna toutefois pas pour y répondre intérieurement.

Effectivement, à peine arrivée, Shirley Parker devint blanche à voir Meredith et Dakota parler comme de vieilles copines. Sa meilleure amie, Eliane, tenta de la raisonner et de la calmer mais rien ne semblait ramener des couleurs à celle qui savait que ces deux là avaient su parfaitement faire reprendre goût à la vie de celui qu'elle aimait toujours après son départ. Bien que la conversation fut assez intéressante du fait des découvertes de Rachel sur les bulgares, Shirley se sentit rapidement de trop et préféra s'en aller. Aly soupira de la situation et n'écouta que peu les commentaires houleux d'EJ qui venait d'apprendre que les bulgares étaient réunis dans un pavillon privé et décoré spécialement pour eux.

Lors du repas, voyant que Dorian ne prenait même plus la peine de la regarder, Aly porta son attention en direction de celle qui semblait dans la même situation d'ignorance qu'elle. Après le repas, elle rejoignit les trois filles et resta avec elles jusqu'au couvre feu autorisé. Confidences sur confidences, Aly et Shirley finirent par se moquer d'elles-mêmes en parfaites petites victimes de ces messieurs. La première conseilla à son amie de laisser Bayron prendre ses marques et venir à elle naturellement. De son côté, elle allait plus souvent venir vers les voir et ainsi arrêter d'attendre après Dorian qui semblait ne plus vouloir revenir vers elle. Soulagées et le cœur plus léger, le reste du week-end leur parut de ce fait, nettement plus agréable et oisif.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le château somnolait encore, sept anglais accompagnés de deux français avancèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch encore brumeux. Après quelques exercices demandés par Dakota, la délivrance d'EJ vint enfin lorsqu'elle put chevaucher son balai. Le sentiment de liberté semblait se lire sur le visage de celle-ci tout comme pour Dorian, Bayron, Dakota et Meredith. Les deux heures d'entraînement furent alors un vrai bonheur pour eux. Pirouettes, enchaînements, pointes de vitesse, buts et parades de défense, rien n'échappa à l'œil critique et vif de Dakota. Même si aucun match n'était prévu, des minis tournois entre eux dans une bonne ambiance furent les bienvenus.

Bien assis dans les gradins, Jaye prenait un plaisir fou à les voir rire, s'amuser et retrouver une certaine innocente perdue quelques mois plus tôt. Aly semblait tout à fait d'accord avec eux et c'est ainsi que Philippe et François apprirent la version non officielle de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Apparemment, en France, beaucoup d'éléments avaient été écartés pour minimiser le drame et c'était comme s'ils découvraient une nouvelle fois le récit. Seulement cette fois-ci, les héros n'étaient pas les aurors du ministère mais les quelques adolescents à peine majeurs qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Ah ouais, quand même, soupira Philippe. En gros, tu es en train également de nous dire que même la poursuiveuse là, dit-il en désignant Dawn pas forcément au hasard, peut tout à fait être en mesure de devenir votre championne ?

- Tu es lourd Philippe, murmura François avant de reprendre un peu plus fort. S'ils sont là tous les seize ce n'est pas pour rien franchement…

- Dawn ou même Aly sont de celles qui cachent bien leur jeu, sourit Jaye en regardant sa voisine avec un clin d'œil qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Je ne doute pas et j'aurais bien aimé qu'on fasse aussi une présélection. On aurait peut-être eu la surprise de voir que certains vantards se voient recalés. Là, tout ce qu'on va savoir c'est qui est le meilleur, pas qui sont les prétentieux…

- De toute façon, on verra bien samedi prochain, résuma François avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui se passait à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol.

- Vous avez fait vos pronostics, demanda Philippe en direction des deux anglais.

- Dorian a de fortes prédispositions, expliqua Jaye. Mais EJ a ses chances…

- Et l'autre, Bailleron si je ne me trompe pas, questionna-t-il en prononçant le prénom de leur ami de manière francophone.

- Il faudrait encore qu'il mette son nom dans la coupe, répondit Aly tout en le regardant récupérer un souaffle de manière très habile.

Lorsque celui-ci raconta sa journée dans un nouveau courrier destiné à Roy, il confirma les craintes d'Aly en lui annonça également vouloir mettre le nom de son oncle à la place du sien dans la coupe. Même s'il ne pouvait pas pour autant retourner à Poudlard, il essaierait au moins de finir avec de bons résultats aux aspics surtout maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de travailler dans des bonnes conditions en potion. Après tout, il ne restait que huit mois dans cette école alors il pouvait bien faire en sorte de rester en retrait pour une fois, encore fallait-il que le destin soit du même avis…


	78. Seconde semaine à BeauxBâtons

**264. Seconde semaine à BeauxBâtons**

Alors que son neveu portait plus d'attention aux lettres que son meilleur ami pouvait envoyer qu'à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Dorian lui, remarqua très vite l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter. Même si l'affection d'Aly lui manquait réellement, l'attrait de toutes ces filles autour de lui arrivait facilement à lui procurer une euphorie sans précédent. Ce nouvel environnement semblait le transporter entièrement et lui ouvrir les portes de la sociabilité. Très rapidement, une dizaine de français mais surtout des françaises gravitait autour de lui, que ce soit en cours ou lors des interclasses. Bayron s'était vu mis en arrière plus d'une fois par l'un d'eux au point que toute cette mascarade le mit définitivement de mauvaise humeur dès qu'on prononçait le nom de l'école.

- Tu crois qu'il va se laisser manger tout cru par ces voraces ? Demanda EJ en regardant deux d'entre elles glousser devant son cousin à quelques mètres d'eux.

- La gloire éternelle lui fait surtout enfler sa tête, commenta Dawn faisant légèrement rire son amie.

- Et quand vous êtes dans vos quartiers, il est comme ça aussi ? Reprit EJ en direction de Bayron.

- Ouais… ouais… murmura-t-il tout en regardant de biais Meredith repousser légèrement Slide, un peu trop entreprenant en public.

- C'est quand même dingue, il a une copine plus que potable, intelligente et amoureuse mais non, monsieur préfère butiner en toute liberté sans se soucier des sentiments des autres !!!

- Je te remercie EJ, pesta Aly, mais je crois que tu peux mettre ex devant copine. S'il croit que je vais attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux, il rêve, reprit-elle avant de s'en aller vivement rejoindre Shirley qui arrivait dans la cour.

- Elle n'a pas tord, soupira Dawn. Là, il abuse sérieusement.

- Lui qui pleurait des Aly tout le temps… Ca en venait agaçant parfois, pas vrai Bayron ?

- Ouais… ouais… répondit-il à nouveau, à peine concentré par la discussion.

- Bayron, tu es avec nous ou dans les bras de Blake ? S'énerva EJ en réussissant à étrangler quelque peu l'intéressé face aux propos qu'elle tenait à proximité de son ex et de sa fiancée.

- Tu fais chier EJ, fiche donc la paix à Dorian et par la même occasion, à moi aussi ! S'emporta-t-il avant de partir à son tour.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? S'indigna EJ en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée.

Dakota et Dawn se regardèrent, complices, et en rire légèrement. La répartie de leur amie était toujours des moins fines quand il ne le fallait pas. Sans le vouloir, Dakota vit ensuite une certaine absence de Dawn et discrètement, elle tomba sur la vue d'un jeune homme non inconnu de leur groupe. Elle lui adressa alors un joli sourire très révélateur de ce qu'elle pouvait penser à l'instant précis. Vexée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, Dawn lui mima un « quoi ? » se voulant innocent avant de comprendre que la rougeur de ses joues la démasquait totalement. Quand EJ voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait, Dawn prit les devant en revenant sur le sujet Dorian, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement.

La seule réjouissance réelle de cette semaine fut toutefois l'autorisation officielle de constituer une équipe de Quidditch, bien que le professeur LongFrey identifiait cela à de la dispersion inutile lors d'une septième année précédent les ASPIC. Il avait d'ailleurs annoncé l'arrivée du directeur et de quelques représentants du ministère dès le vendredi soir suivant pour la cérémonie officielle d'ouverture du tournoi qui se terminerait par l'installation de la coupe dans la salle de trophées afin d'y recueillir les noms des candidats durant la journée de samedi. L'annonce des quatre noms de champions serait donc faite le soir même. Les choses se précisaient donc et Dorian en était tout excité tout comme EJ, Slide, Leo ou Hachton. Il signala également l'organisation traditionnelle du bal de Noël du tournoi afin que tous puissent faire le nécessaire par correspondance afin d'être un minimum décent comme aimait-il à préciser toujours en regardant de travers Bayron.

Toujours pas remis de cet acharnement contre lui, celui-ci en arrivait presque à se cacher dès qu'il apercevait la silhouette de son professeur dans le couloir. Ce jeudi là, il l'évita de justesse alors qu'il parlait de ses pronostics à la directrice de l'école française. Pour lui, il ne faisait nul doute que Callaghan avait de grande chance de devenir le représentant de son école bien qu'il redoutait une malchance de voir le prétentieux nom des Potter sortir de la coupe. A l'entendre, Bayron prit naturellement la défense de son oncle en mimant affreusement l'homme qu'il suivait des yeux avant de tomber sur une Dakota, yeux réclamant une explication sur un comportement plus vraiment digne d'un élève majeur.

- J'y peux rien, c'est sanguin !!! Il m'énerve !!! Toujours à nous rabaisser ma famille et moi… marmonna-t-il alors que Dakota en sourit. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Et bien tout comme toi, je vais en cours d'astronomie mais c'est vrai que ta manière élégante d'imiter notre professeur m'a intriguée, plaisanta-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui ne laissa pas le jeune homme de glace, ce qui permet de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pas un mot aux autres ? Implora-t-il tel un chien malheureux.

- Non, promis, je n'irais pas raconter tes talents de comédien…

- Hé ! Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de te moquer de moi ! C'était légitime !

- Oui, Bayron, oui… s'éclaffa-t-elle avec un regard complice qui déstabilisa l'acteur au point de le faire taire. Allez en classe monsieur Malefoy !

En les voyant arriver aussi détendus et joviales, Aly et EJ mirent quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de Bayron et Dakota. EJ murmura alors son étonnement perpétuel les concernant et Aly ne put que confirmer avant de montrer à EJ le regard insistant d'un blond bulgare adossé à un mur juste en face d'eux avec quatre de ses compatriotes. EJ lui fit alors face et lui lança une réponse au défit qui eut pour résultante un sourire narquois dont elle se serait bien passé. Vint alors les trois filles de cette même école et la joie de Dakota s'envola au rythme cadencé des pas de sa cousine. Bayron ne le remarqua pas du fait d'être totalement médusé par le charisme et la prestance naturelle que la jeune fille dégageait par le simple mouvement de ses hanches. Elles rentrèrent directement dans la classe sans adresser un mot à qui que se soit. Les autres suivirent ensuite et tout comme la semaine précédente, Aly dut forcer Dakota à prendre place à deux bureaux de celle qui était finalement très bien à des centaines de miles d'elle en temps normal.

Bayron finit quand même par comprendre le malaise et posa des questions à EJ. Celle-ci ne se pria pas de lui faire remarquer son temps de réaction sur ce dossier avant de lui dire ce qu'elle savait d'elle. Entre concurrence depuis la naissance en passant par la pression parentale, Bayron s'en voulut une nouvelle fois de découvrir une face cachée de sa fiancée. Naturellement, entre Dakota et Irina, son parti pris fut direct et radical et dans un dernier regard devenu alors froid et distant, il observa celle qu'il venait de condamner volontairement et gratuitement. Par-dessus lui, sans qu'il ne le voie, EJ, elle, fit un énorme sourire à la même destinataire qui le réceptionna d'un œil menaçant ce qui ne perturba pas plus que ça la lionne de Gryffondor.

- Je te remercie EJ…

- Tu pouvais aussi rajouter « qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi » ça aurait été pas mal, tu sais…

- Tu traînes trop avec Dorian, toi, attention à ta tête ! S'amusa à répondre son petit cousin.

- Attends de voir la sienne quand mon nom sortira de la coupe, extrapola-t-elle avec fierté.

- Et moi, je vais bien rire si c'est Méré ou Leo, ah non pas lui, ça ferait trop plaisir à LongFrey…

- C'est ça cousin, rêve pas trop, cette coupe sera dans la famille d'une manière ou d'une autre, et puis, ça peut très bien être toi…

- Sans façon merci, je vous laisse la gloire éternelle. J'estime être bien assez connu comme ça…

- Au fait, sinon, est-ce que… commença à balbutier EJ ce qui mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille à Bayron sur le sujet que voulait aborder sa cousine, enfin je sais que tu écris assez souvent à Poudlard… Des nouvelles particulières ?

- Il me semble pourtant que tu écris à Grace, non ? Répondit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Pas tant que ça, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Il va bien et on lui manque, tous, annonça-t-il finalement en voyant que ça lui faisait apparemment plaisir avant de voir son professeur lui poser une question sur le cours qu'il n'avait de ce fait absolument pas suivi.

La dernière journée de la semaine fut à nouveau mouvementée par le cours de potion et la présence des bulgares. LongFrey avait décidé de hausser le ton et le premier qui osait le contredire où même murmurer un simple mot sans son autorisation se voyait devenir totalement muet. Autant dire que dans les dix première minutes, presque la totalité des élèves masculins de Durmstrang avaient vu leur langue s'envoler grâce à deux petites ailes, fiertés du professeur, pour aller rejoindre le haut du plafond en attendant qu'on leur ordonne de retourner auprès de leurs propriétaires. Ulrick, le plus remonté d'entre eux décida même de ne pas faire la potion réclamée et se vit expulser de la classe sans avoir la possibilité de récupérer son unique moyen d'expression orale.

Il en va s'en dire qu'à quelques minutes d'aller accueillir son directeur, LongFrey s'était vu convoqué par le directeur de l'école nordique afin de fournir quelques explications de cette mutilation peu conventionnelle dans l'art de l'enseignement. Bayron aurait bien aimé emprunter l'une des farces et attrapes de ses grands oncles, histoire de ne pas rater une miette de cette houleuse discussion mais le stress de Dorian à l'arrivée de son père l'empêcha le loisir même de l'imaginer.

- Je te jure que si mon nom sort de cette coupe, il ne va pas s'empêcher de me raconter son expérience et me faire toutes les recommandations de sécurité possible, s'emporta le jeune Potter.

- Tout ce qu'un père ferait pour son fils, tenta d'argumenter Bayron tout en aidant son oncle à faire sa cravate, trop tremblant pour y arriver lui-même.

- Ca se voit que ce n'est pas ton père qui a été le plus jeune représentant de Poudlard et qui a gagné la coupe tout en échappant de très près à la mort…

- Non, c'est sûr, moi je n'ai qu'un ex mangemort repenti dont le nom inspire toujours de la méfiance et qui a toujours tendance à vouloir régenter ma vie, un vrai enfant de cœur par rapport au tien, soupira Bayron tout en constatant que Dorian n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Au fait, j'ai vu Aly dans les bras d'un autre, ajouta-t-il afin d'obtenir son attention.

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? S'exclama Dorian visiblement affecté à cette idée.

- Même si ce n'est pas vrai, au moins ça aura eu le bon de me rassurer sur un reste d'humanité en toi, ironisa-t-il tout en lui tapotant l'épaule pour lui annoncer sont état respectable pour aller dîner.

- Je n'aime pas ton humour Bayron, pesta toutefois Dorian tout en essayant de chasser l'image que son imagination lui dictait après de telles paroles, en vain.

- Tiens, imagine que c'est elle qui devienne notre championne, tous les garçons vont lui courir derrière et ça ne sera pas la peine de revenir vers elle… Elle aura d'autres prétendants sous la main à étudier et plus le temps d'écouter tes excuses sur ton comportement peu acceptable, en fait pas acceptable du tout si tu veux mon avis… Tiens, c'est son nom que je vais mettre à la place du mien, continua-t-il en voyant visiblement l'irritation sur le visage de son oncle.

- Aly n'est pas de ce genre là, c'est une fille bien ! Protesta Dorian.

- Elle n'est pourtant pas parfaite et à force de te voir l'ignorer comme tu le fais, il se pourrait bien qu'elle prouve ma théorie…

- Arrête Bayron, tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant là. Aly n'est pas ce genre de fille et oui, elle est parfaite !!! S'exclama-t-il avant de soupirer à ses propres propos et de s'asseoir sur la première chaise venue.

- Je fais bien de me diriger vers une carrière médicale moi, je ferais un bon conseiller pour esprit tourmenté… s'éclaffa quelque peu Bayron. Ca fera vingt noises monsieur Potter pour cette séance, mais revenez me voir demain pour aborder le problème de votre ego. Trêve de plaisanterie, si ton problème avec Aly est lié au fait qu'elle soit parfaite à tes yeux, fais attention de ne pas réaliser trop tard qu'elle peut être parfaite également pour ceux d'un autre, plus en paix avec lui-même. Allez vieux, il ne faudrait pas être en retard… suggéra-t-il en l'aidant à se relever tout en lui lançant un regard compatissant qui soulagea quelque peu le tourment incessant du cœur de Dorian.


	79. Angoissante surprise

**265. Angoissante surprise …**

A l'approche du repas, les garçons arrivèrent en premier dans la salle allouée pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Bayron était en tête, visiblement assez désireux de revoir quelques têtes familières, et espérait secrètement la venue de sa mère en plus de son grand-père. Là, LongFrey corrigeait encore quelques copies avec un peu de nervosité, et soupira d'énervement de les voir arriver. D'un geste de la main peu chaleureux, il invita froidement ses élèves à entrer et s'installer. Pas forcément assis à leur table, ils durent attendre facilement une dizaine de minutes avant de voir la chevelure stricte et noire de Madame Maxime passer la porte de la salle. Elle fut rapidement suivie par le directeur de Poudlard ce qui poussa Bayron à ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour aller saluer son grand-père. Naturellement LongFrey, se précipita pour accueillir les dignitaires et amorça la conversation sans laisser la possibilité à Bayron de s'approcher. De manière instinctive, il regarda alors à nouveau à la porte, sachant que deux personnes devaient venir, et à quelques pas de lui, il eut la déception de voir que le deuxième invité était le représentant du ministère des jeux et sports magiques, qui n'était autre que son grand oncle Ron. Après quelques secondes de remise en question, il estima que voir deux membres de sa famille lui fit largement plaisir et s'en contenta.

LongFrey s'illustra ensuite en parfait hypocrite dans un cirage monstrueux vis-à-vis de Ron, qui joua forcément le jeu, et d'Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'adresse ensuite aux garçons en annonçant une petite surprise pour certains d'entre eux. Il fit alors un petit sourire complice à Bayron et Dorian avant d'inviter une troisième personne à venir les rejoindre.

- Tu peux entrer maintenant ! S'écria Harry joyeusement avant qu'une silhouette familière n'apparaisse.

- Roy !!! S'exclama Bayron avant de foncer sur lui et le prendre de manière masculine dans ses bras, plus que ravi de le voir. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te hanter, plaisanta-t-il avant de serrer ensuite la main de Dorian et de Jaye qui étaient également venus à sa rencontre. Oh le prends pas pour toi hein, c'est juste que je fais tout pour éviter Kate. Vu qu'elle a fait en sorte d'être amie avec Jenny, l'autre préfète en chef, naturellement, précisa-t-il ironiquement, et qu'elle est toujours à moins d'un mètre de ma chambre, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre quand on m'a proposé de rejoindre l'équipe du journal de l'école. Plus je suis occupé, moins je suis disponible pour elle…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même, pesta faussement Bayron.

- Tu vois, Harry, soupira Ron, on leur fait une surprise et même pas un seul remerciement !

- Quand je vous disais, professeur Potter, que ces jeunes étaient des ingrats, ajouta LongFrey alors qu'Harry regardait Bayron, petit sourire au coin des lèvres tout en roulant des yeux en l'air.

- Alors content ? Demanda-t-il en direction des garçons sans se douter que son auditoire venait se s'agrandir derrière lui.

- Content de quoi ? Questionna alors EJ avant de foncer embrasser son père déjà bras ouverts.

- Oh, euh, on vous a ramené un ami, balbutia Ron, peu à l'aise devant l'interrogation de sa fille aînée.

- Ah oui, qui ça ? S'amusa EJ en se retournant pour chercher de ses yeux la surprise en question avant de la trouver. Oh…

- EJ, salua Roy avec d'un hochement digne de la tête avant de se tourner volontairement vers Aly pour éviter d'allonger le malaise général. Salut toi ! Sourit-il ensuite en s'approchant d'elle.

Après un léger regard vers Dorian qui ne tiqua pas sur la remarque, Aly se blottit généreusement dans les bras de Roy, visiblement complices, et ils se murmurèrent des paroles dont seuls EJ et Dorian semblaient s'apercevoir parmi les différentes discussions engagées dans la pièce. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il était donc l'envoyé officiel du mensuel de Poudlard concernant l'évènement du tournoi. Aly et Bayron en étaient particulièrement ravis et demandèrent rapidement à en savoir plus, ce que l'intéressé ne se pria pas de faire. Puis Madame Maxime invita tout le monde à prendre place dans la grande salle d'ici une petite demi-heure, le temps pour elle d'aller accueillir le représentant du ministère français apportant l'objet de désir avec lui. Durant ce laps de temps, Harry demanda alors des dizaines de détails sur leur arrivée mais aussi sur leur adaptation dans ces lieux et les Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à se plaindre du manque de confort ou encore de la promiscuité. Le directeur n'eut cependant pas le temps de leur demander de relativiser que leurs homologues féminines le devancèrent en râlant sur les avantages qu'ils avaient déjà par rapport à elles. Ron se régala de voir les Serpentards s'entredéchirer entre eux mais rigola moins quand l'affrontement se gonfla avec les autres, sa fille la première. Roy demanda alors à Bayron et Aly, tout comme lui extérieurs au conflit, si c'était tous les jours ainsi et ils eurent malheureusement à le confirmer. Alors que le débat faisait maintenant rage dans la salle de classe, le trio préféra s'éloigner quelque peu afin de profiter pleinement de leurs retrouvailles.

- Alors quoi de neuf sinon ? Comment vont les autres ? Demanda Bayron avec empressement.

- Grace et Joshua vous saluent et les jumeaux m'ont proposé de vous donner quelque chose mais je l'ai, disons volontairement, oublié avant de partir, plaisanta-t-il. Au fait Aly, ton cousin Manfred a une petite copine, c'est le potin de la semaine parce que c'est une Serpentarde assez bien vue logiquement chez eux et là, cette relation ferait tâche, précisa-t-il en regardant ensuite Bayron, subitement nostalgique des problèmes qu'avait causé sa propre expérience avec l'une des leurs. Le problème c'est qu'elle est loin d'avoir la force de caractère de Blake et selon moi, elle va vite se laisser influencer. J'ai bien peur que le pauvre connaisse rapidement sa première déception amoureuse.

- On en passe tous par là, soupira Bayron tout en regardant ensuite dans le vague la sienne soutenir les propos de sa cousine.

- Et toi Aly ? Des changements depuis notre dernier hibou ? Demanda Roy l'air inquiet.

- Tu parles… C'est à peine si j'existe… Si j'allais le voir pour parler de rupture, je suis sûre qu'il me demanderait « rupture de quoi »…

- Je suis désolé pour toi Aly, répondit Bayron. J'ai tenté de lui parler tout à l'heure mais bon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait réellement entendu.

- Elle commence à durer sa crise franchement, s'énerva Roy. Aly ne mérite vraiment pas d'être ignorée comme il le fait. J'ai bien envie de lui dire ce que je pense, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il est vraiment ailleurs en ce moment. Quand j'ai émis l'idée qu'Aly puisse ne pas être aussi parfaite qu'il la voit, il est vite monté au créneau. Ca prouve au moins qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour elle, même s'il le cache bien en ce moment.

- Je ne vais pas l'attendre toute ma vie, s'emporta Aly dont les yeux reflétaient parfaitement son état d'énervement.

- Aly, calme-toi s'il te plait, suggéra Roy. Ton côté félin est en train de prendre le dessus et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret, souligna-t-il en faisant une indication de la tête en direction du reste des personnes dans la salle.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise franchement, soupira-t-elle histoire d'essayer de se contrôler. Je souhaite vraiment que ce soit EJ ou toi Bayron qui devienne notre champion. Ca lui ferait vraiment les pieds et accessoirement, ça le remettra à sa place.

- Encore faudrait-il que je me présente, murmura Bayron en regardant Roy d'un air complice.

- Toujours décidé ?

- Plus que jamais… répondit-il fermement.

- De quoi ? Demanda Aly intriguée.

- Et bien, au départ, je voulais mettre le nom de Dorian à la place du mien mais, enfin, si tu le souhaites, je peux tout à fait mettre celui d'EJ, expliqua Bayron.

- Tu ne veux pas te présenter ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà bien assez de mes parents célèbres à gérer… EJ et Dorian ont l'air nés pour être sur le devant de la scène. Ils ont l'habitude et le vivent très bien alors ça, je leur laisse volontiers !

- En même temps, tu peux peut-être éviter EJ pendant que tu y es, soupira Roy. Je ne sais pas moi, prends par exemple Dawn !

- Non, mets Dorian, ça me dérange pas, murmura presque tristement Aly. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que ça change grand-chose… Si son nom doit sortir, que ce soit ton parchemin ou le sien, ça reviendra au même, c'est son destin…

- Elle m'énerve quand elle a raison, pouffa Roy avant d'en rire. Dorian a raison, tu es trop parfaite… c'est navrant franchement…

- Tu n'es pas drôle du tout là Roy, pesta-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup à l'épaule alors que Bayron n'était pas non plus en reste avant de s'en prendre tout autant. Ca vous apprendra à rigoler de moi messieurs.

La petite horloge du bureau de LongFrey annonça alors dix-neuf heures et Ron, assez pressé de toute évidence, suggéra de remettre ces futilités à plus tard et d'aller rejoindre les autres délégations. Sa fille protesta immédiatement sur le terme futilité mais voir Roy et Aly rirent aux anges lui rappela d'anciennes angoisses qui la calmèrent tout de suite. Bizarrement, elle remercia Merlin que Roy soit finalement resté en Angleterre, loin d'elle certes mais sur le coup, elle pensait plus à la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et Aly. Avec l'attitude de Dorian, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps selon elle pour qu'Aly se laisse porter vers d'autres horizons et à choisir, elle préférait autant que se ne soit pas en direction de Roy. Lorsqu'elle regarda ensuite le visage de son cousin histoire de sonder si elle était la seule imaginant de telles idées, elle se félicita presque d'y voir la même crainte. Malheureusement pour elle, le fait qu'Aly s'accroche au bras de Roy, et accessoirement à celui de Bayron, pour se rendre dans la grande salle, lui fit définitivement remarquer qu'elle était jalouse et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en elle. Les portes de son esprit vengeur lui sommaient alors de les laisser s'ouvrir et si Dakota ne l'avait pas sortie de son retranchement en lui parlant du regard insistant du fameux Ulrick en entrant, ses mains se seraient bien échauffées un peu.

- Regarde-le avec ses clins d'œil de séducteurs ! Je crois qu'il a autant d'estime de lui-même que Dorian en ce moment, ajouta la Serdaigle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il est surtout porté par une douzaine de supporters, tout le monde serait dans un même état d'assurance à sa place, justifia-t-elle à la grande surprise de son amie qui attendait une toute autre réaction de sa part.

- Tu vas me dire que l'autre français, ce Louis, a un comportement tout aussi naturel que lui ?

- Non, lui, je crois qu'il a un ego à la place du cerveau, répondit EJ en regardant l'intéressé se complaire avec ses groupies soupirantes devant lui. Je vais même finir par préférer voir l'autre pimbêche de Bérénice obtenir le titre chez eux.

- Il reste François, intervint Dawn, presque vexée que la lionne ne le cite pas.

- Visiblement, il ne fait pas l'unanimité et vu qu'on n'a pas eu l'honneur de voir ce qu'il valait, j'ai comme un doute sur ses capacités et beaucoup moins sur celles d'enjoliver les choses de son copain Philippe.

- Il est peut-être le seul à connaître la définition du mot « humble » dans cette école, argumenta Dawn.

- Dakota, regarde-moi ça… rigola subitement EJ devant une certaine évidence. Notre Dawn s'est entichée du petit français !

- Tout de suite, je ne peux rien dire sans qu'on en arrive là… Tu es vraiment chiante… marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras avant d'aller s'asseoir à une des tables qui leurs étaient réservées.

- Prévisible, pouffa de rire EJ, entraînant Dakota avec elle.

- Oui, mais c'est adorable quand même… Et puis, champion ou pas, il m'a l'air plutôt sympathique l'outsider.

- De toute façon, qui que ça puisse être, personne n'arrivera à me battre, se glorifia-t-elle avec une pointe de fausse non modestie qui déclencha un nouveau sourire chez la Serdaigle.

- On ne te refera plus EJ…

- Non, mais au moins, j'arrive à te faire rire et pour ça, j'ai tout gagné, expliqua-t-elle alors avec beaucoup plus de sérieux qui toucha profondément son amie qui l'en remercia du regard.

* * *

**Message de l'auteur :**

Bonjour,

Voilà j'ai enfin réussi à vous écrire ce chapitre après une grosse semaine de chaos pour moi. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, un forum communautaire a été créé principalement pour cette fiction et la blonde que je suis à fais une mauvaise manipulation et toutes les données se sont « envolées ». Nous avons su réparer ce qui pouvait l'être mais le fait est que si vous voulez voir les illustrations de lecteurs, lire les épilogues ou discuter avec d'autres lecteurs de cette fic, il vous faudra vous réinscrire.

L'adresse ? Et bien vous pouvez la consulter sur mon profile sinon il s'agit de mon pseudo chez free soit yvyleewoods.free.fr .

A très bientôt,

YvyLeeWoods


	80. L’heure des derniers pronostics

**266. L'heure des derniers pronostics**

Les derniers à entrer dans la grande salle furent les américains, renforcés par la venue de leur dirigeant. D'une manière très chaleureuse, Cho embrassa Harry puis Ron, ce qui ne plut franchement pas à Dorian et EJ déjà à cran. Selon la jeune fille, à son âge, il était peu convenable de porter un uniforme aussi prêt du corps et si court, ce qui fit rire Dawn et Dakota à côté d'elle. La proximité de la nomination des champions la rendait visiblement irritable à la moindre contrariété et Dakota suggérait d'en rire plutôt discrètement si possible.

Madame Maxime se leva ensuite, demandant ainsi le silence et commença par saluer la présence exceptionnelle des directeurs de Poudlard et de Salem mais aussi du représentant ministériel des jeux et sports magiques anglais, son homologue Bulgare et pour finir, celui qui attendait non sans un certain empressement, le correspondant français dans ce genre d'évènements. Tout en repassant sa tenue avec ses mains, il se leva maladroitement et se plaça à la droite de la directrice de l'école.

- Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de parler au nom du ministère français et de prononcer le discours officiel d'ouverture de ce majestueux tournoi des quatre sorciers, commença-t-il à dire en ouvrant grandement les bras comme un orateur habitué. Cette tradition fait un nouveau pas dans l'histoire dans nos murs cette année et tout a été mis en œuvre pour offrir une gloire éternelle au vainqueur de ce tournoi, de repartir avec mille gallions et de remporter l'objet de tant de convoitise, continua-t-il avant qu'une épaisse fumée blanche ne monte vers lui et ne disparaisse ensuite en laissant un coffre imposant devant lui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, la coupe de feu…

Il saisit ensuite sa baguette et tapota trois fois sur le coffre avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre assez brutalement et laisse sortir une coupe aussi rayonnante qu'envoûtante. Là, plus un bruit n'osa rompre le silence provoqué par l'admiration que tous eurent à ce moment là. Les flammes bleues argentées vibraient calmement entre les quatre faces qui les entouraient, dont une portait dignement l'insigne du tournoi. Les challengers ne pouvaient pas détourner leur regard de ce qu'ils espéraient déjà tous pouvoir tenir de leurs mains et brandir en signe de victoire. Une vélane expérimentée n'aurait pu détourner leur attention tellement l'instant était l'expression la plus ultime de la magie. Pour chacun, la coupe représentait largement plus qu'un simple trophée. Pour l'un c'était la reconnaissance d'un talent inconsidéré, pour d'autres un défi personnel ou encore pour certains, le chemin naturel de la gloire qu'ils méritaient ou désiraient et puis pour quelques derniers c'était caresser l'espoir d'une revanche sur la vie. De tous ceux en âge d'y prétendre, un seul baissa les yeux en souhaitant que tout se termine rapidement.

- Naturellement, par mesure de sécurité, seuls les sorciers de septièmes années pourront déposer leur nom jusqu'à demain soir huit heures dans la salle que Madame Maxime a préparée pour cet effet. Une fois le temps imparti écoulé, au cours du banquet de demain soir, la coupe révèlera le nom de chaque champion par école qui sera en mesure de faire honneur à une longue liste de célèbres sorciers tel que l'un de nos invités en la personne d'Harry Potter, désigna-t-il en mettant ainsi l'intéressé assez mal à l'aise. Attention, je me dois de vous demander de peser les conséquences lorsque vous y mettrez votre parchemin. Ce tournoi n'est pas un simple jeu mais bien un jeu de trois épreuves dangereuses dont une simple erreur pourrait vous coûter la vie. Prenez donc soin de confier votre réflexion aux conseils de la nuit et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et bon courage ! Salua-t-il avant que Madame Maxime reprenne la parole.

Elle annonça alors le début du repas mais bien que les plats rivalisent de raffinement, peu trouvèrent l'appétit. Tous préféraient revoir leurs pronostics, voire même leurs paris sur les quatre noms qui devraient sortir de la coupe dans un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures. Une majorité s'accordait à dire que les deux juniors, en désignant Dorian dont le père était devenu célèbre à un an et Ulrick, fils d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch dans son pays, avaient de très bonnes chances. Du côté français, Bérénice avait le soutien de presque tout le contingent féminin et Louis se partageait l'autre moitié, ce qui ne laissait à François que Philippe comme unique soutien. Vu l'engouement des autres, l'outsider comme l'appelait Dakota, obligeait même son meilleur ami à se modérer au vu de la multiplication des moqueries gratuites qu'il subissait. Pour Salem, la discussion était close, même si Rachel et Payton annonçaient aux héritières qu'elles espéraient tout de même avoir leurs chances, Alexander partait vraiment favori. Les filles avaient expliqué également que même s'il paraissait assez prétentieux, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal et celui qui aurait pu réellement prétendre au titre n'était pas revenu cette année à l'école soit disant pour des affaires louches impliquant sa famille. Rachel avait ensuite ajouté que leur meilleur concurrent avait un an de trop et qu'il était maintenant diplômé. De ce fait, elle estimait que leur école n'avait que peu de chance face aux deux monstres de cette année que semblait être Poudlard et Durmstrang. Aly avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant que tous avaient logiquement réellement des capacités dès lors qu'ils étaient sélectionnés, mais Payton avait rajouté une couche sur le fait que même leur équipe de Quidditch partait bonne dernière dans les pronostics de cette année.

- Remarque je suis sûre qu'Alexander sera le champion de la vantardise, annonça EJ en regardant la table des américains en se souvenant justement de cette discussion qui leur avait valu d'arriver après les garçons dans la salle de LongFrey.

- Il aura toutefois de la concurrence, précisa Dawn avec la validation d'Aly.

- De toute façon ton Potter verra sa tête dégonfler lorsque je prendrais la tête de notre délégation, intervint Hachton plutôt sûre d'elle.

- Hach… Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance, murmura Meredith comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui disait.

- Je suis désolée mais si on est là c'est parce qu'on peut y prétendre, se justifia-t-elle avec force.

- Ouvres les yeux franchement, s'exaspéra la Serpentarde avant de se concentrer sur son assiette.

- Et toi arrête de voir toujours tout en noir et vis un peu ta vie, pesta Hachton en étonnant toute la tablée.

Dakota regarda alors Meredith du coin de l'œil et lui offrit son soutien par un bref sourire. Holly expliqua ensuite d'une manière spontanée qui déstabilisa les autres sur le coup, que certaines françaises avaient tiré les cartes du tarot marresaillé, que Dakota corrigea spontanément en marseillais, et que, selon lui, la roue du destin allait prendre une tour et un fou avant que la mort ne s'empare du pape. EJ n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour exploser de rire avant de questionner discrètement sa meilleure amie s'il se pouvait que ça signifie réellement quelque chose. Dakota la rassura en précisant que même si le tarot avait révélé quelque chose à celles qui l'avaient tiré, il était clair qu'Holly n'avait rien compris à sa signification. Visiblement gênée, EJ osa quand même reprendre l'interrogatoire et demanda si elle pouvait utiliser à son tour cette méthode ce que Dakota refusa tout de suite en lui rappelant que la voyance ne devait pas être utilisée à la légère. EJ pesta naturellement et c'est sur cette note empressée que la soirée se termina.

Plus tard, dans la suite des garçons, la présence de Roy permit de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère chez les poudlardiens. Il raconta différentes anecdotes sur le quatuor Weasley. Dorian sembla toutefois assez insistant sur la vie privée de son ami et tout particulièrement sur le dossier Kate. Si Bayron et Roy ne se doutaient pas d'une certaine jalousie face à la complicité que ce dernier avait eu avec une certaine jeune fille, ils auraient presque eu l'impression que Dorian cherchait à la vendre au meilleur prix. Puis, même s'il était légèrement vexé, Dorian accepta de laisser son lit à Roy pour la soirée et d'aller dormir dans la chambre plus que confortable qu'on avait alloué à Roy en tant qu'invité. Bayron trouva quand même bizarre qu'il dise oui si facilement et de peur de représailles, il suggéra plutôt de ramener deux matelas et d'inviter Jaye également à venir comme au bon vieux temps. Jaye et Roy trouvèrent l'idée vraiment sympa et Dorian se contenta de sourire brièvement, forcé par la jalousie involontaire que la relation entre Bayron et Roy entretenaient.

- Dites, je peux vous laisser faire les changements ? Demanda-t-il alors. J'aimerais bien prendre une douche avant de me coucher, expliqua-t-il en omettant de préciser qu'il avait également besoin de faire le point sur toutes les émotions que cette journée lui avait apportées.

- Je vais m'en charger, proposa Jaye. Par contre, il faudra trouver une couverture de plus parce que Slide m'a pris celle que j'avais en trop dès le premier soir…

- J'irais la récupérer, sourit Dorian en provoquant quelques sourires aux autres garçons.

Les deux garçons sortirent alors de la chambre et Bayron commença à pousser les bureaux pour orienter les liens dans l'autre sens et permettre une nouvelle disposition. Une fois ceci terminé, Roy s'installa, pensif, contre le mur et fut rapidement rejoint par son meilleur ami. Après quelques soupirs et des sourires complices, les deux amis profitèrent du temps qui leur était autorisé pour jouir pleinement de leur relation particulière.

- Toujours pas de regret de ne pas être avec nous ici ?

- Oui et non, soupira Roy. Deux semaines sans EJ m'ont fais beaucoup de bien finalement et j'ai l'impression de me redécouvrir, c'est troublant, mais deux semaines sans toi, Aly, les autres et le groupe en général, ça par contre ça me manque.

- Je te comprends… Sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil non plus. Dorian est tellement distant en ce moment, et cette école me donne des frissons parfois. Le seul avantage que j'y trouve c'est LongFrey… Tu verrais comment les gars de Durmstrang lui font la misère, j'adore…

- Et au fait, cette Edwina, tu as des nouvelles infos ?

- Non, elle n'est pas très loquasse il faut dire… Je me sens franchement attiré vers elle mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

- Peut-être parce que tu es un garçon qu'elle est une fille et que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite… De ce côté-là, je fais une pause…

- Je sais bien mais comment tu expliques que tu me parles fréquemment d'elle dans tes lettres ? S'étonna Roy.

- Aucune idée… Il y a plein de choses que je ne m'explique pas finalement…

- La meilleure solution est de faire une chose à la fois alors… suggéra Roy comme s'il le tirait de sa propre expérience.

- Tout à fait… Demain, je mets le nom de Dorian à la place du mien, je me débarrasse de cette idée de tournoi et je me concentre sur mes études pour éviter que tu me rattrapes, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh oui, tremble devant moi Bayron Malefoy, se moqua-t-il. Mon « E » en histoire de la magie n'est qu'un premier pas vers une remontée fulgurante de mon parcours scolaire !

- Finalement, nos déboires amoureux auront eu du bon pour notre avenir, ironisa Bayron.

- Pour nous surtout je pense… Ca me plait assez d'être dans les premiers de la classe cette année et non l'inverse. Bon c'est sûr que si vous étiez là, j'aurais plus de chance d'être dans le milieu de peloton mais le sentiment de satisfaction que j'ai me fait du bien.

- Evite de prendre la grosse tête quand même où je viendrais personnellement te l'exploser, menaça Bayron en lui envoyant un oreiller à portée de main et en déclenchant ainsi une petite bataille avant que Dorian n'entre dans la pièce avec Jaye.

Alors que du côté des filles, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes laissant ainsi Morphée prodiguer ses soins réparateurs à une journée plus que mouvementée, quatre garçons se laissèrent retomber en enfance le temps d'une soirée prolongée. A la grande surprise générale, même Dorian se prit au jeu et redevint insouciant durant quelques heures. Entre batailles de polochons ou même de petits sorts de débutants, ils firent tous le plein de souvenirs avant de finir par s'endormir de fatigue.


	81. Quatre noms, quatre destins …

**267. Quatre noms, quatre destins …**

Placée au milieu d'une pièce nommée comme il se devait pour l'occasion salle d'honneur, la coupe de feu trônait paisiblement en attendant qu'un prétendant à sa détention n'y dépose son nom. A l'heure de midi, un bon nombre de français et de bulgares l'avaient déjà fait et juste avant le repas, les héritiers saluèrent la persévérance de Philippe à encourager le breton à se présenter avant d'oser à son tour. Bérénice et une bonne partie de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch qu'elle dirigeait s'en moquèrent, ce qui ne plut guère à Dawn et EJ. Cette dernière, tout en sachant que son amie la désapprouverait tout de suite, se leva et invita les deux jeunes hommes à venir les rejoindre, entre personnes civilisées. Bérénice y vit immédiatement une provocation qu'elle releva et si Ulrick Dimitrov, qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, n'était pas entré dans la pièce à ce moment là, la baguette qu'elle serrait fermement ne se serait pas contentée de rester inactive.

Précédée de quelques amis proches, le bulgare mit son nom dans la coupe avant de regarder dans la direction des deux jeunes filles. Bérénice n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour le rejoindre et se mettre en mode séductrice collante en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte de la salle. EJ regarda la scène avec une totale stupéfaction mêlée d'indignation, exprimée par un hochement négatif de la tête, avant de rejoindre le groupe. Philippe était justement en train de leur demander quand est-ce qu'ils se décideraient à se présenter officiellement et Dorian lui répondit qu'ils attendaient de le faire en présence de leur directeur. Effectivement, Harry semblait introuvable depuis le début de la matinée tout comme Ron et Roy. Ce dernier avait prévenu qu'il aurait fort à faire pour son article et son absence n'étonnait personne mais celle des pères de Dorian et EJ l'était davantage. Ils furent cependant rassurés de les voir s'esclaffant sans modération à la grande table des invités, entourant une Cho des plus oisives devant un verre.

- C'est la dernière fois que je m'inquiète pour lui, pesta Dorian, déçu d'un tel comportement provenant de son père.

- Tu vois le mal partout Dorian, soupira Bayron, ce qui énerva franchement son oncle.

- De toute façon, depuis quelques temps, tu prends toujours la défense de mes parents, pesta Dorian sous les yeux mal à l'aise de leurs amis.

- Et toi, tu dénigres tout le monde comme si la terre entière t'en voulait ! Réagis bon sang Dorian ! Arrête de te prendre pour le martyr de service ! Il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait qu'ils s'amusent avec une ancienne camarade d'école et il n'y a rien de mal à être une fille bien au passage ! Répliqua Bayron à bout de nerf avant de partir rejoindre Roy qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

- Il ne… commença-t-il à dire avant qu'Aly ne prenne à son tour la parole.

- Je te défends de dire quoi que ce soit derrière son dos Dorian et saches que ce qu'il a dit, on le pense tous alors remets-toi cinq minutes en question avant d'accuser les autres. Ah et au fait, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, nous deux c'est fini ! Ajouta-t-elle à demi furieuse avant de prendre le même chemin que Bayron.

Sans un mot, Dorian vit alors tous ses amis rejoindre celui qui allait bientôt repartir, le laissant ainsi sur un sentiment d'injustice face à ce qu'il venait de prendre sans s'y attendre. Une fille de BeauxBâtons qui avait malgré elle assisté à la scène tenta de lui dire quelques mots gentils mais il n'y fit même pas attention et s'exila dans son coin pour ne réapparaître qu'à quelques minutes du repas du soir et de ce fait, de la clôture de temps imparti pour se présenter au tournoi.

Seuls quelques retardataires indécis se tenaient près de la coupe lorsqu'il entra dans la salle presque déserte. Il tenait fermement son parchemin et après une profonde respiration, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la coupe de feu, leva légèrement le bras et lâcha le bout de papier. Sa détermination encouragea quelques prétendant et intimida d'autres mais Dorian n'en avait que faire. Pour lui, plus rien n'était maintenant sous son contrôle et dans quelques heures, il serait soulagé d'un poids devenu trop difficile pour lui à supporter.

Il entra ensuite dans la grande salle et prit place sur sa chaise en essayant de fixer un point pour éviter d'avoir à regarder les autres convives de sa table. Même si les quelques secondes qui avaient précédées son arrivée avaient été assez délicates, Bayron avait vite reprit le fil de sa conversation avec un ton assez léger, voire joyeux, qui surprit quand même son oncle. Puis, malgré lui, il laissa son regard dévier sur la table adjacente où il pouvait observer celle qu'il avait si durement réussi à en faire sa petite amie et qui riait presque aux anges quelques heures à peine après avoir mis fin à leur relation. Ce sentiment d'incompréhension qui l'habitait depuis un certain temps rugissait comme un lion en cage à l'intérieur de lui et s'impatientait de pouvoir se libérer à l'appel de son nom. Se voir élire champion de Poudlard devenait alors plus qu'un défi personnel pour lui. Se plonger corps et âme dans ce tournoi était la seule solution à son impression de tourner en rond et d'incompétence. Il voulait et méritait ce titre et lorsqu'il vit la coupe entrer dans la salle avec le représentant du ministère français, l'adrénaline de tout son corps brûlait dans l'attente de sa consécration.

Madame Maxime s'avança alors à proximité d'une petite estrade installée pour l'occasion et y déposa la coupe. Celle-ci se mit alors à s'élever de deux bons mètres et leur donna le sentiment d'être en délibération. Madame Maxime en profita pour prononcer un léger discours, remerciant ainsi tous les concurrents et souhaitant bonne chance aux quatre champions qui allaient être nommés dans maintenant quelques instants. Et à peine l'avait-elle dit que la coupe lui donna raison.

Les flammes se mirent alors à devenir rouge vives et à s'affoler jusqu'à en faire jaillir un premier parchemin, légèrement brûlé aux extrémités. Madame Maxime n'eut que peu de mal à l'attraper et l'ouvrir avec une lenteur insoutenable pour beaucoup.

- Le premier champion à cette nouvelle édition du tournoi des quatre champions nous vient de Salem. Monsieur Alexander Anderson, merci de bien vouloir suivre votre directeur qui va maintenant vous conduire dans le fumoir traditionnel.

Sous les applaudissements chaleureux des américains et plus conventionnels du reste de la salle, le champion de Salem se leva dignement et accompagné d'un large sourire, il se retira comme prévu et ne vit alors pas une nouvelle manifestation de la coupe présager ce qui allait être la première surprise mais non la dernière de la soirée.

D'un jet vif et gracieux, un second papier s'envola hors de la coupe et se nicha entre les doigts de la directrice de BeauxBâtons. Son hésitation provoqua quelques murmurent qui s'accentuèrent lorsqu'elle approcha ses lunettes comme pour être sûre de ne pas avoir mal lu ce qui était inscrit. Elle leva ensuite la tête à la recherche de ce qu'elle estimait être très ennuyeux et forcée de constater qu'elle ne le trouvait pas, elle réclama qu'un certain François Beaufort s'avance devant elle. De manière incontrôlable, le meilleur ami de celui-ci exprima sa joie la plus déplacée avant de se rasseoir penaud face aux yeux inquisiteurs du reste de ses compatriotes.

- Est-ce bien là votre nom qui est inscrit ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Oui madame, murmura-t-il peu à l'aise.

- Et votre écriture ? Insista-t-elle, visiblement indignée.

- Oui madame…

Peu convaincue, elle resta interdite encore quelques secondes avant d'entendre un premier applaudissement hasardeux provenant d'une anglaise. Appréciant le geste de soutien, François adressa alors un sourire reconnaissant à Dawn avant d'entendre sa directrice lui demander de suivre son professeur de métamorphose. Sans attendre, des applaudissements qu'il ne pensait plus voir venir de la part de son école mais avec la satisfaction d'avoir au moins eu ceux d'une personne en particulier, il s'exécuta tout en essayant de faire abstraction des propos peu agréables de compatriotes qui l'accompagnèrent presque jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le seuil de la porte.

Il fallut alors attendre une petite dizaine de minutes avant que la coupe ne s'exprime à nouveau en éjectant un troisième papier. Là, madame Maxime dessina un léger sourire avant de pivoter vers la table d'honneur et plus particulièrement vers Harry. Dorian y vit un signe mais au lieu d'écouter son nom sortir de la bouche de la directrice c'est celui de Bayron Malefoy qu'il entendit avant de sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

- Félicitations, j'espère que vous ferez honneur à votre grand-père monsieur Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle sans se douter un seul instant qu'une crise familiale était en train de naître.

Plus surpris encore que le reste des deux tables réunissant la délégation anglaise, Bayron était presque sur le point de demander à la directrice de BeauxBâtons si elle en était sûre lorsque Roy lui glissa un « j'en étais sûr » avant de le forcer à se lever tout en profitant pour prendre une photo à la sauvette, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre la maîtresse de cérémonie sous des applaudissements cérémonieux.

Elle l'invita ensuite à suivre son directeur, ce qu'il accepta dans un soupir, expirant son stress. En arrivant au niveau d'Harry, Bayron le regarda d'une manière peu rassurée et lui murmura même qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été désigné.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda son interlocuteur.

- Oui, j'ai même mis le nom de Dorian à la place du mien et Roy en est témoin !

- Quelqu'un l'aurait-il fait à ta place ? Demanda Harry assez soucieux alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la pièce fédératrice.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Bayron, dépité de s'être visiblement fait avoir une nouvelle fois par le destin. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de rien maîtriser depuis quelques temps ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même sans se douter que son grand-père avant entendu.

- Parce que c'est peut-être le cas… Répondit Harry de manière très évasive ce qui ne satisfit pas son petit-fils.

L'arrivée du troisième garçon dans la salle sonna comme une deuxième surprise pour ses deux autres concurrents. Naturellement, François se rapprocha de lui pour lui serrer la main et tous les deux n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un seul mot pour comprendre l'état d'esprit de l'autre. Harry les rejoignit après avoir félicité poliment les représentants de Salem et tenta de faire relativiser Bayron.

- Ecoute, je sais parfaitement ce que tu peux actuellement ressentir puisque moi aussi, je n'ai pas choisi de participer à ce tournoi. Maintenant, tu ne peux malheureusement plus reculer et tu te dois d'accepter l'honneur qui t'est donné de nous représenter, Bayron. C'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien tout comme je n'y pouvais rien. Maintenant, je vais quand même essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de trace de sort une fois que la coupe aura désigné le quatrième champion. Ah, j'en ai marre d'avoir raison, soupira Harry. Ton père va vouloir me tuer quand il va le savoir… reprit-il résigné.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Bayron surprit par sa réaction.

- Je présentais que quelque chose n'était pas normal et je n'étais pas confiant dans cette histoire après ton épreuve éliminatoire. Ton père était du même avis et à ma demande il a fait vérifier que le Grimoire de Merlin était bien à sa place au ministère. J'ai comme un sixième sens pour ces choses là, continua-t-il blasé.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Bayron, et je veux que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même dans ce tournoi. Toute notre famille te soutiendra et tes amis feront tout pour t'aider pour les épreuves. C'est une expérience qui sera très enrichissante pour toi.

- Mais ça va me coûter Dorian et puis-je te rappeler comment ton propre tournoi s'est terminé ?

- Pour mon fils, il faudra qu'il apprenne à faire avec. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer. Je vais aller lui parler avant de partir. Je suis sûr qu'il va se reprendre à un moment où à un autre et pour le reste, laisse-nous gérer ça.

Bayron soupira longuement, s'exorcisant d'un certain remord vis-à-vis de son oncle et de sa cousine puis il se tourna comme le reste de la pièce vers la porte qui semblait s'ouvrir sur ce que tout le monde pensait être le dernier candidat. Cependant au lieu d'y voir entrer le directeur de Durmstrang précédant un favori qui semblait acquis, l'unique touche féminine de ce quatuor entra dans la pièce. Bayron fixa alors celle qu'il avait juré d'ignorer, en soutien envers sa fiancée et la regarda ensuite avancer au centre de la pièce avec un visage plus que victorieux, suivie de très près par la directrice de BeauxBâtons.

- Et bien, nous y voilà, soupira Madame Maxime. Bien que le choix de ce cru me semble assez discutable, il semblerait que les concurrents au titre de champion du tournoi des quatre sorciers soit Alexander Anderson, François Beaufort, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite pointe de dégoût, Bayron Malefoy et Irina Letvita. Au nom de notre noble école, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage pour les trois épreuves qui vont maintenant vous attendre.

Se regardant les uns et les autres, lors d'un instant, l'atmosphère se tendit et l'esprit de compétition se mit en place. Alexander arbora un léger rictus que le regard glacial d'Irina réprima avant d'aller essayer un certain envoûtement sur ce qu'elle estima être la meilleure surprise de la soirée après l'éviction de son rival déjà extrêmement jouissif. Bayron en baissa les yeux, gêné, et se tourna vers François qui tentait de ne pas se sentir intimidé par l'assurance de l'américain.

Seulement, alors que les présents dans cette pièce pensaient voir l'expression globale des voies du destin, celui-ci s'exerçait à les contredire dans la discrétion la plus absolue. Juste après qu'un de ses gardiens ne vérifie sa présence suivant les ordres formels, le grimoire de Merlin se mit à briller et à se parer d'une aura particulièrement dorée avant de se mettre à scintiller intensément et à disparaître assez rapidement de son reposoir sans aucune raison apparente.


	82. Les lendemains difficiles

**268. Les lendemains difficiles.**

Un pas après l'autre, le retour dans l'aile des garçons après une telle soirée parut franchement difficile pour Bayron et François. Les aux revoirs avec Roy avaient été complètement déchirants pour son meilleur ami qui avait justement besoin de lui plus que jamais. Même s'il s'était beaucoup amusé à répondre à ses questions, contrairement aux trois autres qui le trouvèrent un peu trop direct, Bayron devait maintenant retourner à la réalité qui s'appelait Dorian Potter. Son oncle devait lui en vouloir plus que jamais et dormir près de huit mois dans la même chambre que lui n'allait pas être chose facile dans ces conditions. François tenta de rationaliser la chose en lui disant qu'il aurait au moins une dizaine de personnes pour le soutenir et non une école entière contre lui, Dorian était plus qu'un soutien parmi d'autre, il était plus que ça pour lui. Sans pouvoir réellement définir ses relations avec lui, Bayron réalisa surtout que si aujourd'hui, il avait eu besoin de lui, il l'avait tout autant abandonné alors qu'il semblait également perdu de son côté. Il l'avait jugé sans le comprendre et encore moins chercher à solutionner son mal-être et pour ça aussi, il s'en voulait. Tout en saluant François qui rejoignait sa chambre, Bayron prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la direction de la sienne.

En poussant la porte, il remarqua tout de suite la cape de Dorian installée sur une chaise, ce qui confirmait sa présence. Il vit ensuite une silhouette dans le lit qu'il présuma être celle de son oncle et pensant qu'il avait quand même trouvé le sommeil, Bayron décida de prendre également un peu de repos avant d'affronter ce qui serait inévitable. Seulement, il fut naïf de croire qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil après un tel retournement de situation. Absolument tout passa à travers son esprit et dès lors qu'il entendit un bruit dans le lit d'à côté, ses pensées allèrent naturellement vers son compagnon de jeu depuis la naissance. Oh certes, ils n'avaient pas été toujours d'accord sur tout et Dorian était régulièrement le premier ou le second à faire des bêtises avec une EJ généralement en tête, mais malgré tout, il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place et subir la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. En plus on lui avait rapporté qu'il avait tout de suite quitté la salle et qu'il avait presque hurlé sur EJ pour qu'on le laisse tranquille et ça, Bayron savait que c'était la preuve d'une profonde blessure dans son orgueil. Après l'interview, Roy ami avait d'ailleurs essayé de minimiser la chose en lui racontant que LongFrey en était resté bouche ouverte pendant au moins dix minutes et qu'il avait même interpellé Madame Maxime pour qu'elle le lui confirme une deuxième fois, mais Bayron se fichait éperdument des angoisses malsaines de son professeur bien qu'une infime partie de lui jubilait de cette revanche personnelle. Les heures passant, son esprit se libéra ensuite de quelques barrières morales et de fil en aiguille, il en vint à penser à la quatrième prétendante du tournoi. Cette Irina avait a priori également surpris la délégation de son école en mettant Ulrick sur le ban de touche et l'insistance de son regard envers lui avait eu le don de le troubler. Au-delà de sa franche ressemblance physique avec Dakota, il était clair que la différence entre ces deux cousines était la volonté. Irina respirait la séduction et le jeune homme savait qu'il n'était pas honnête envers lui-même s'il niait la légère attirante que cette fille lui inspirait. Il s'était pourtant promis de l'éviter et de prendre partie pour Dakota mais la donne était différente maintenant qu'il allait sûrement la voir régulièrement et qu'elle devenait son adversaire. Là dessus, Bayron se retourna à son tour face au mur et se laissa emporter par la fatigue. A son réveil, légèrement tardif, il observa tout de suite le lit fait de Dorian et la disparition de sa cape. Soupirant face à l'évidence d'une guerre froide qui se mettait en place, il se leva, à demi motivé, et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Ce lendemain de nomination eut naturellement son lot de commentaires et très vite, les héritiers virent la mise à l'écart de François et de Philippe. Le fait que chez eux, ce soit un Gryffondor qui ait remporté le flambeau ne plut pas non plus aux Serpentards et mis à par Meredith, les autres encourageait déjà Irina à ridiculiser Bayron. Holly et les deux Poufsouffles prirent position de l'ensemble et se rallièrent à l'intérêt général qui était maintenant la victoire de Bayron Malefoy. A ce premier noyau, Dawn avait insisté pour que François et Philippe les rejoignent mais EJ protesta avec vigueur en rappelant à celle-ci que François devenait maintenant un concurrent de Bayron et que petit faible ou pas, il ne fallait pas fricoter avec l'ennemi.

- C'est bon EJ, François peut venir avec nous durant la journée quand même et puis pour le moment, on n'est pas encore dans la compétition. On avisera à ce moment là... intervint Bayron, prenant ainsi le parti de Dawn. Sinon, quelqu'un a vu Dorian depuis ce matin ?

- Non, soupira EJ. Pas depuis ta nomination…

- On devrait peut-être essayer de le retrouver, non ? Insista-t-il.

- Je pense surtout qu'il a envie d'être tranquille, intervint Aly, et s'il voulait qu'on le retrouve, il ne se cacherait pas aussi bien. Mais bon, cherche un groupe de filles hystériques, il sera peut-être en son centre…

- Tu n'aurais pas rompu juste avant le tournoi, il aurait peut-être mieux géré, supposa EJ assez directement.

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute si on n'est plus ensemble ? S'indigna-t-elle, surprise de voir EJ défendre encore son cousin.

- Il n'est peut-être pas parfait mais il n'est pas non plus sans cœur, répondit EJ qui s'en alla tout de suite après.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dawn, aussi surprise qu'Aly d'une telle réaction excessive en faveur de Dorian.

- Je vais voir, s'empressa de dire Dakota avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie sous les yeux reconnaissant d'un Bayron qui comprenait parfaitement le malaise de sa cousine.

Seulement, au tournant d'un couloir, elle perdit EJ de vue et dans la précipitation de la retrouver, elle ne fit pas attention autour d'elle et percuta Alexander Anderson, le champion de Salem, de plein fouet. Le temps de récupérer ses esprits une main secourable se plaçait déjà devant elle et avec un peu d'appréhension, elle l'accepta pour se relever. Elle sentit alors un regard rempli d'envie la concernant, ce qui la gêna tout de suite et une fois debout, elle n'attendit pas plus pour la retirer, non sans une certaine difficulté provenant de l'américain.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, Dakota, c'est ça ?

- Ne vas pas y mettre une inclinaison là où il y a un concours de circonstances en ta défaveur, répliqua-t-elle avec la froideur des années passées.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il alors avec une énorme pointe d'ironie qui agaça Dakota.

Estimant qu'elle avait mieux à faire que d'accorder du temps et de l'énergie à une personne qui n'en méritait pas tant après de tel propos, elle joua la carte de l'ignorance et repartit à la recherche d'EJ. Subitement, en essayant de se mettre à sa place, elle réalisa que le seul endroit où EJ se sentait bien dans cette école était encore le terrain de Quidditch. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas franchement surprise d'y trouver également Dorian sur un balai, s'entraînant avec une vigueur jamais vue. Elle rejoignit alors EJ dans les gradins et tout comme elle, Dakota orienta sa tête en arrière afin de suivre les mouvements de Dorian. Près d'un quart d'heure d'observation plus tard, elle vit EJ se lever en se doutant de sa destination. Après tout, c'était leur créneau horaire du dimanche matin et tout comme pour EJ et Dorian, un petit entraînement, après avoir vu le visage satisfait de sa cousine à devenir la meilleure de son école, contrairement à elle, lui était également nécessaire. Sans un mot, les deux amies rentrèrent rapidement dans leur suite et s'habillèrent en conséquence. A peine dix minutes plus tard, toutes les deux se concentrèrent à évacuer tout le stress accumulé la veille. Tour de terrain, échange de souaffle ou série de slalom entre les cognards, entre autres exercices, tout fut bon pour éponger leurs rancœurs. A bout de force, Dorian et elles se résignèrent à enfin descendre et l'appétit les força finalement à rejoindre la grande salle.

La tête baissée, il ne regarda pas une seule fois son neveu qui n'attendait pourtant que ça. Il se concentra sur les brèves conversations de Jaye et de Julian et ne répondit pas aux quelques mains tendues de Bayron en fin de repas. Dès qu'il le put enfin, il se leva et s'éloigna rapidement de là où se trouvait Bayron. Celui-ci tenta toutefois de le rattraper afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui, mais EJ l'arrêta à la grande porte en lui posant la main sur le torse. Sans un mot, ce geste fut assez clair pour Bayron qui décida donc de le laisser venir à lui une fois l'orage passé.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès EJ… soupira Bayron.

- Exprès ou pas, ça ne changera pas grand-chose…

- Tu m'en veux toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il suite à la réponse de sa cousine.

- Je te dirais non mais pour ça donne-moi aussi quelques jours, tu veux…

- EJ, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe… Je ne voulais pas être le champion de Poudlard et j'aurais été le premier à vous supporter Dorian ou toi…

- Oui, je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous le dire depuis ce matin mais ça ne modifie rien au résultat.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez ? Dorian, je veux bien comprendre mais toi ?

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Bayron, il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives !

- Oh alors très bien EJ, mais applique ton propre conseil si tu veux bien ! S'énerva-t-il en estimant avoir autant de tord qu'elle pouvait en avoir.

- J'y réfléchirais mais avant, je vais aller rejoindre ta fiancée, tu sais, celle que tu ignores…

- Ne mêle pas Dakota à cette discussion ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Fais attention de ne pas te réveiller trop tard…

- Encore une fois, je te retourne la remarque ! Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- On m'attend, pesta EJ prise au vif.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il sur le même ton tout en prenant la direction opposée à celle de sa cousine.

Cette ambiance peu amicale dura malheureusement une bonne semaine. Lorsque Dorian et Bayron se retrouvaient dans leur chambre, un troll aurait pu venir y faire tout le bruit et les désagréments possibles du fait de sa taille et de sa corpulence, aucun des deux n'auraient bougé ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. EJ se retrouva au début au milieu de tout ça mais son caractère dénué de patience préféra les envoyer balader tous les deux. La tension l'agaçait de plus en plus et entre Dorian qui se rapprochait des Serpentards, Bayron qui ne quittait plus le François et ce qu'elle estimait être son elfe puis Jaye, Aly et Julian qui avaient particulièrement sympathisés avec Shirley et Eliane, le trio composé de Dawn puis Dakota et elle formait le dernier clan fermé. Le pire pour elle était le copinage de Meredith et de Dakota. Les deux filles avaient cours ensemble en Potion et vu qu'Aly préférait rejoindre dès que possible le reste de son groupe, ces deux là s'étaient pas mal rapprochées.

Un soir, alors qu'elle sortait d'une douche apaisante après une rude journée, elle tomba nez à nez avec elles, en train de rire. Exprimant son dégoût par une grimace, elle s'installa sur son lit, mine de rien et fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à leur conversation afin de mieux les entendre, forcément.

Dakota, assise en tailleur sur son lit, caressait avec amour le chaton qu'EJ lui avait offert juste après l'enterrement de ses parents et Meredith avait trouvé une idée plus que vicieuse pour EJ. Faire passer monsieur Pouky pour leur amoureux secret lors de ses conversations afin de faire enrager Bayron. Pour EJ, ce n'était pas des plus encourageants pour rétablir un semblant de cohésion Poudlardienne. Pourtant, les deux anciennes rivales estimaient que même si elles savaient que ça ne leur amènerait pas Bayron sur un plateau, le quiproquo pouvait avoir des résultats assez satisfaisant dans leur optique de vengeance. Certes, elles n'avaient pas réellement envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais vu qu'il avait commencé à s'amuser au jeu de la chaise musicale, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elles ne lui fassent pas croire qu'elles s'y essayaient également. EJ trouva bien sûr tout cela pathétique et finit par dire le fond de sa pensée à Dakota mais cette dernière lui rappela que de toute façon, ni Meredith ni elle, ne feraient quelque chose de mal puisqu'il s'agissait d'un simple mais adorable chat. Fatiguée de tout ça, EJ finit par sortir prendre un peu l'air dans le parc avant l'heure limite du couvre feu féminin et laissa libre court à son imagination quelques minutes avant d'être dérangée par une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Bonsoir, jolie rousse… murmura une voix qui se rapprochait d'elle.

- Parce que tu arrives à voir la couleur de mes cheveux dans le noir, toi ? Répondit EJ, limite blasée.

- Dure journée visiblement ?

- T'a-t-on déjà appris à répondre aux questions ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant maintenant face.

- Est-ce qu'une personne a su un jour t'empêcher de rugir ? Enchaîna-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Personne ne t'a jamais dis que ton ego était sur joué ? Répliqua-t-elle très rapidement.

- Et si on étudiait le tien ?

- J'ai mieux à faire ! Pesta-t-elle en s'éloignant quelque peu avant d'être retenue par la main.

- Tu as déjà oublié le goût du baiser qu'on a échangé en juin dernier ? Besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

- Petit moment d'égarement qui ne se reproduira pas… souligna-t-elle en dégageant sa main.

- Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps jolie lionne… lui affirma-t-il avec un regard plein de promesse.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Ulrick…répondit-elle avant de retourner à l'intérieur du château.


	83. Oyez Oyez Braves Lecteurs

Oyez Oyez Braves Lecteurs !

En ces fêtes de fin d'année, un jeu de chasses aux « spoilers » est organisé sur le site consacré à la trilogie (yvyleewoods.free.fr). Epilogues, interviews, photos, Questions/Réponses, révélation en tout genre et petites surprises sont aux rendez-vous pour les gagnants.

Au-delà de l'aspect « carotte », le fait de venir nous rejoindre est l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres lecteurs de cette fiction que vous suivez et de connaître davantage de personnes provenant de le jeu ne dure que pendant les vacances de Noël soit du 25 à minuit jusqu'au 1 minuit. Il se compose en duo afin de renforcer l'aspect « découverte de l'autre » et se passe sur différents support.

C'est bientôt la fin des Temps D'Après alors cet évènement sera probablement le dernier échange entre nous tous…

J'en profite également pour vous souhaitez de très bonne fête et une bonne année 2007 en plus de vous remercier d'être toujours aussi fidèle.

Bien à vous,

YvyLeeWoods


	84. Quand la fuite n'est plus une solution…

**269. Quand la fuite n'est plus une solution…**

La fin novembre arrivait maintenant à grands pas et avec elle, l'échéance de la première épreuve fixée, d'après l'énorme affiche placée au centre du hall du château, au début du mois de décembre. Les discussions étaient maintenant passées des noms possibles aux épreuves possibles. Nombre d'élèves français firent le récapitulatif de tout ce qui avait pu être organisé par le passé et cette recherche n'aida pas forcément les quatre candidats à la gloire de s'en rassurer.

Les seuls alors à bénéficier de cette atmosphère studieuse étaient encore les professeurs. Bien qu'ils eurent à lutter quelque peu pour rappeler aux élèves de dernière année qu'au-delà du tournoi, il y avait également les aspics et que cela devait rester leur priorité, une semaine et demi après l'évènement, le calme avait enfin repris sa place, enfin sauf pour un cours.

Faute de pouvoir participer comme champion, Ulrick, le joueur de Quidditch bientôt aussi célèbre que son père au moins dans son école, avait pris pour parti de se concentrer à rendre la vie impossible à LongFrey. Le fait qu'il veuille toujours avoir l'attention des demoiselles l'avait rapidement agacé, surtout que maintenant qu'Irina l'avait humilié, le bulgare n'appréciait plus franchement cette partie féminine de la communauté sorcière. Enfin, comme toute règle, il y avait forcément une exception et elle s'appelait Emily-Jane Weasley.

Le fait que LongFrey ne la porte pas non plus dans son cœur confirma alors les intentions du jeune homme à nuire volontairement à son professeur. Etant le meilleur dans ce domaine au sein son école, LongFrey ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui reprocher de mauvais résultats et plus les cours passaient, plus la tension entre les deux hommes s'affirmait.

Le bénéficiaire de cette histoire fut alors Bayron, franchement enjoué, voire fan du comportement de celui qui aurait dû être son concurrent. Sa position de petit-fils du directeur lui avait fermé de nombreuses possibilités, chose dont Ulrick n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il vivait donc une vengeance par procuration. De plus, tous les garçons de l'école s'étaient mis derrière le bulgare, boudant ainsi l'usurpatrice, comme il la nommait. Ce qui avait le plus fait rire Dakota et EJ était qu'Irina n'avait maintenant que deux supportrices, dont une pas franchement ouverte. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs tendance à faire bande à part dès qu'elle le pouvait et la curiosité de Bayron était de plus en plus avertie. Ce qui le surprit également était la manière dont Meredith changeait de sujet dès qu'il l'abordait en groupe. Il fallait être franchement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait un malaise entre ces deux là alors que théoriquement, elles ne devaient même pas se connaître. Lorsque Bayron tenta d'insister en prenant son ex petite amie en aparté, elle lui avait clairement dit de se concentrer sur des choses nettement plus intéressantes, comme le tournoi, ou même sur le regard de chien battu que faisait Shirley dès qu'ils la croisaient dans les couloirs.

- Tu as toujours le don de me dire en face ce que personne n'ose m'avouer…

- Il parait que ça fait partie de mes attributions de Serpentarde…

- Oui, peut-être mais bon, j'en connais quand même une autre qui a dû échapper de peu d'être répartie dans ta maison, ajouta-t-il en pensant à une personne de sa famille en particulier. Imagine, tu aurais pu être la grande amie d'EJ si ça se trouve…

- Si tu voulais être désagréable, tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire, pesta-t-elle en le regardant d'une noirceur qui le fit rire.

- Au fait, enfin si tu me le permets, tu me donnes des conseils mais il m'a cru voir que tu évitais autant que possible Slide…

- Il se donne des airs qu'il n'a pas et ça m'agace…

- Et Edwina ?

- Oh ce n'est pas Shirley que je vois là-bas ? Fit-elle en regardant derrière l'épaule droite de Bayron. Ah oui, c'est bien elle… Ta française a l'air décidé à te parler visiblement…

- Ok, salut, s'enfuit-il droit devant sans demander son reste alors que Dakota arrivait au niveau de Meredith.

- Qu'est ce qu'il avait pour partir aussi vite ? Demanda-t-elle surprise pour ne pas dire blessée.

- Je lui ai fait croire que tu étais Shirley et il a détalé en moins de deux… Et dire qu'on l'estimait comme une menace toi comme moi…

- Justement, le fait qu'il la fuit le prouve, murmura Dakota en regardant justement l'intéressée traverser le couloir avec ses deux amies. Bon allez, direction Botanique, EJ doit déjà nous attendre…

- Alors prenons tout notre temps, sourit Meredith avant de soupirer face à l'indignation suivie de la détermination de Dakota, déjà à trois pas devant elle.

Ce cours partagé principalement avec les américains déplaisait assez à Dakota. Être à moins d'un mètre d'Anderson ne la mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux. En plus de cela, il était plutôt bon dans cette matière et les deux se livraient limite à une bataille afin de répondre correctement au professeur. Naturellement les autres avaient remarqué le manège, ce qui ne plut pas forcément à Bayron et à EJ. Lorsque la formation de groupe fut annoncée par le professeur, obligeant une fille et un garçon, Bayron n'attendit pas longtemps pour aller demander à Dakota d'être sa partenaire. Il comprit alors rapidement qu'il avait bien fait vu que son concurrent au tournoi semblait bien vouloir l'être également sur le plan sentimental. Il n'y avait certes rien d'officieux entre Dakota et lui, mais elle restait sa fiancée et une partie de lui espérait bien que ça reste ainsi pour le moment.

- Réjouis-toi Wilson, tu peux avoir le choix de faire ce devoir avec le meilleur ou avec un arriviste… affirma-t-il quand même sous l'œil noir du champion anglais.

- Et qui crois-tu être ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton que la dernière fois ce qui plut franchement à son fiancé.

- Ton chevalier servant, sourit-il, même pas déstabilisé de l'accueil peu chaleureux.

- Désolée mais comme tu peux voir, j'en ai déjà un…

- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je ne serais pas loin, lui proposa-t-il avant de repartir à sa place.

- Moi qui pensais qu'Hamilton était un maître en séduction indélicate, il aurait de quoi apprendre de celui-là, soupira Dakota.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de sortir avec, souligna Bayron tout en commençant à préparer la solution nutritive pour la fougère que le professeur présentait comme étant unique au monde et qui ne poussait qu'à Brocéliande.

- Erreur de jeunesse… répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- J'espère que tu ne diras pas ça de moi dans quelques temps, murmura-t-il un peu absent en touillant sa fiole.

- Ca serait faire preuve d'ingratitude… et puis ne te compare pas à Hamilton, vous êtes totalement opposés.

Cette remarque qui aurait dû être un compliment n'eut pas l'effet escompté pour le destinataire. Ils étaient certes opposés mais en attendant elle était sortie plusieurs mois avec l'autre et même pas quelques heures avec lui. Une certaine nostalgie commença à s'installer en lui et en plus de la froideur de sa relation avec Dorian, celle de Dakota ne semblait pas vouloir évoluer et Roy lui manquait cruellement. Il avait réellement l'impression de se retrouver seul devant une chose qui ne pensait pas pouvoir surmonter et voyant que même EJ n'était pas disponible pour lui, il préféra s'isoler durant le reste de la semaine.

Pris par les différents souvenirs qu'il chérissait en guise de passe-temps, il ne fit alors pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui dans le couloir lorsqu'il voulu prendre un peu l'air jusqu'aux bosquets du jardin sud. Se sentant observé, il leva la tête pour voir le reste du corps qui suivait les deux jambes maintenant arrêtées devant lui et en voyant le visage de Shirley, il ressentit alors des remords face à son attitude envers elle. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal en juin dernier et l'avait même repoussé à plusieurs reprises. S'il n'était plus avec Meredith c'était entièrement de sa faute à lui et il soupçonnait également Dakota de s'être également éloignée à cause de sa maladresse. Il soupira alors lentement et lui fit un timide sourire.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses… lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il voyait ses deux amies s'en aller pour les laisser seuls.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, lui répondit-elle à demi voix.

- Toi non plus, remarqua-t-il en observant le visage vide d'émotion qu'elle pouvait avoir.

- C'est déjà plus naturel chez moi contrairement à toi…

- Tu n'étais pourtant pas comme ça à Poudlard, lui fit remarquer Bayron ce qui la troubla.

- J'avais une chose que je n'ai pas ici, murmura-t-elle presque gênée ce qui ne laissa aucun doute sur sa signification.

- Tu m'attribues un pouvoir que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tu sais…

- C'est ce que je me disais avant de voir avec quel soin tu m'évites depuis la rentrée…

- Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça tu sais… Déjà, comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne suis plus avec Meredith. Elle a su pour nous via EJ et c'était un peu la goutte d'eau de trop. Elle m'a même accusé de ne pas savoir vraiment ce que je veux et en te revoyant ici, je reconnais maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Je suis complètement perdu dans ce domaine en ce moment et renouer avec toi n'était pas la meilleure solution.

- Je comprends… Je suppose que la guérison de Dakota ne doit pas arranger les choses.

- On est amis, affirma-t-il en essayant lui-même de se le convaincre, forcé de constater que c'était ce que sa fiancée répétait dès que la situation devenait dangereusement plus intime.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, soupira-t-elle, à part que si tu cherches Dorian, il est dans les bosquets. J'ai même remarqué qu'il y allait très régulièrement. C'est dommage pour lui et Aly, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que lui aussi est un peu perturbé en ce moment… mais merci, si besoin, je saurais le trouver.

- De rien Bayron, et tu es excusé… Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi… Ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il avec le même soulagement. Promis, j'arrête de t'éviter, reprit-il avec une petite pointe d'amusement.

- Oh tu es bien aimable, ironisa Shirley avant de rire légèrement. A plus tard alors…

- Oui, avec plaisir… lui répondit-il tout en la regardant rejoindre sa meilleure amie Eliane, qui l'attendait plus loin.

Un sentiment étrange se révéla alors à lui. Cette jeune fille qui s'éloignait non sans se retourner au moins deux fois lui apportait toujours le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Même si en juin, ça avait été trop loin pour le coup, il se rappelait le bien que cette rencontre lui avait procuré alors qu'il était dans le chaos le plus total. Encore une fois, il avait pu lui parler de Meredith et de Dakota sans ressentir le moindre jugement ou jalousie alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait des sentiments très sérieux pour lui. Cette faculté d'écoute était réellement exceptionnelle chez elle et il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas avec les deux autres dames de son cœur, et rien que d'y penser, Bayron en sourit. Le temps l'empêchant d'aller au bout de son objectif premier, il prit alors la direction de la salle de potion en sachant qu'il serait légèrement en avance.

La journée finie, tous se retrouvèrent en salle d'étude afin de commencer les devoirs demandés durant le week-end arrivant. Le silence était uniquement défié par le grattage des plumes sur les différents parchemins et quelques chuchotages, tous semblaient concentrés à leurs travaux. Les trois professeurs en charge de la surveillance faisaient leur ronde paisiblement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit discrètement. Le professeur LongFrey apparut alors d'une humeur assez peu enjouée et alla murmurer quelques mots à ses collègues temporaires. Après avoir obtenu leur accord, il s'avança vers la table de ses protégés et plus particulièrement d'EJ. Dorian le lui signala furtivement et elle exprima une certaine innocence du regard pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait rien fait méritant une telle intervention. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de débattre avec son cousin que le professeur se tenait déjà derrière elle.

- Miss Weasley, prenez vos affaires et veuillez me suivre tout de suite.


	85. Les espoirs des uns naissent

**270. Les espoirs des uns naissent dans ceux des autres**

Ce qui énervait le plus Emily-Jane Weasley, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle en suivant le professeur LongFrey, fut le silence. Le ton solennel qu'il avait pris pour la convoquer pouvait être employé pour une future réprimande comme pour un décès, et le fait d'être loin de ses proches n'aida pas à la rassurer sur ce point. Pour ne rien arranger, ils prenaient visiblement le chemin du bureau de la directrice de l'école et ce n'était sûrement pas pour y parler de la pluie et du beau temps, absent en cette fin novembre. EJ était sûre que son professeur faisait exprès de la laisser dans le doute ce qui le rendait encore plus sadique et perfide à ses yeux. Elle se promit de s'en venger dès que possible et savait qu'elle pourrait avoir sans problème l'aide de Bayron. A ça, elle pensa qu'elle aurait tout aussi si bien pu le demander à Ulrick Dimitrov, deuxième bête noire de LongFrey, ce qui l'obligea à faire une petite réflexion le concernant. Il était clair qu'il lui courrait après mais même si elle avait cédé une première fois en juin, elle ne pouvait pas envisager une quelconque récidive. Non seulement, elle ne se sentait pas prête à tirer un trait sur Roy, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se mettre à dos le reste du groupe et amis de son ex. Heureusement, Bayron n'avait pas su pour le baiser volé qu'avait réussi à obtenir Ulrick lorsqu'ils s'entretenaient de capitaine à capitaine l'été dernier. L'habitude aurait voulu qu'elle le gifle à ce moment là mais une partie d'elle était plutôt fière de lui plaire. Après tout, c'était Roy qui avait rompu et elle n'avait pas à rougir de vouloir refaire sa vie. Mais ça, c'était uniquement si sa vie était simple et si une autre partie d'elle était toujours amoureuse de son ex. De toute manière, pour le moment, elle avait autre chose à gérer qu'une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa dernière année, seconder Bayron, continuer ses entraînements et tout faire pour obtenir un ultime stage d'été avant de tenter sa chance sur le marché du recrutement.

- Entrez ! Intervint LongFrey en lui indiquant la porte de Madame Maxime avec sa main avant de repartir dans le sens inverse toujours sans un mot.

Là, EJ sentit vraiment qu'il se passait quelque chose et c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle frappa fermement. La directrice l'invita à entrer et EJ s'exécuta avec retenue. Le bureau, aussi spacieux en largeur qu'en hauteur avait de quoi inspirer du dégoût pour une adolescente peu attirée par la sophistication. Olympe Maxime ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir et se leva de son bureau pour la rejoindre. Elle alla ensuite chercher deux petites cuillères posées sur l'une des petites commodes au style renaissance et s'avança vers son invitée.

- Veuillez prendre ceci miss Weasley. Faites bien attention à ne pas vous tromper. La première va se déclencher d'ici peu et la seconde se mettra en route dans vingt-quatre heures. Saluer votre père une fois arrivée et dites lui bien que je lui ferais rappeler sa parole s'il m'oublie. Vous devrez naturellement rattraper le retard dû à votre absence et vos professeurs ne devront pas se plaindre de vous concernant un quelconque retard de devoir.

EJ répondit un faible merci avant de prendre les deux couverts dans sa main. Juste après avoir vu un signe d'au revoir de la main de la directrice, EJ sentit la sensation aspirante d'un portoloin qu'elle identifia rapidement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eut alors la bonne surprise de tomber nez à nez avec sa sœur Grace et son père qui l'attendaient visiblement.

- La voilà !!! S'écria la préférée de la lionne.

- J'ai bien cru que la vieille bique ne t'autoriserait jamais à venir, se félicita Ron avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de vous voir tous les deux, soupira EJ en appréciant chaque seconde passée à sentir la chaleur protectrice de son père.

- Ca va à BeauxBâtons ?

- Oh oui, génial, Dorian boude toujours, Bayron joue sa victime et je vais devenir folle la prochaine fois qu'on me parlera de sort de couture accélérée…

- Ah très bien ! S'exclama son père avec un sourire innocent qu'EJ n'avait jamais vu jusque là.

- Quoi ? Comment ça très bien ? S'indigna-t-elle tout en se tournant vers Grace afin d'obtenir un peu de soutien.

- Tu vas voir, murmura Grace avant de prendre la main de sa sœur et de la conduire à travers les couloirs qu'EJ reconnut être ceux de sainte Mangouste.

Il faut dire qu'elle y avait été que peu de temps avant pour la naissance de la sœur de Dorian. Elle se rappelait également de l'ambiance peu chaleureuse due à l'accueil glacial que Dorian et Katline avaient fait à la cadette. A cette pensée, EJ fit alors le lien avec le lieu et le sourire de son père et si elle-même en avait eu un à cet instant, il se serait vite envolé. C'était de toute évidence son tour de jouer les hypocrites et de faire la gâteuse devant un bébé qu'elle estimait être de trop dans une famille déjà bien nombreuse. Sa mère n'avait déjà pas forcément de temps pour elles toutes alors une de plus n'allait pas arranger les choses. De toute manière, sa sœur et elle auraient dix-sept ans d'écart et aucun lien fraternel ne pourrait se tisser avec cette donne. Grace était et resterait l'unique sœur avec qui EJ souhaitait garder réellement contact une fois indépendante. En plus, dans moins d'un an, elle aurait fini ses études et avec un peu de chance, elle serait engagée dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, au pire comme remplaçante et au mieux comme titulaire. Elle serait rémunérée et pourrait partir de chez ses parents. De toute manière, il était hors de question qu'elle joue les nounous occasionnelles. Si sa mère voulait remettre ça et ne savait pas se contenter des six filles qu'elle avait déjà, c'était son problème et pas le sien. Toutefois, pour éviter une scène à son père et à sa sœur, EJ décida quand même de faire un effort et d'au moins les féliciter.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, la vision de sa mère allongée dans un lit, tenant fermement cette chose si minuscule qui rendait son père si heureux, la bouleversa malgré elle. Son plus vieux souvenir d'une même scène remontait à environ neuf ans seulement avec la naissance des jumelles Olivia et Sarah. Sa mère avait eu une très mauvaise fin de grossesse et EJ avait dû prendre le relais chez elle avec son père pour s'occuper de ses trois autres sœurs. C'était d'ailleurs de là que sa préférence pour Grace avait commencé. Hannah et Emma étaient deux terreurs instables et capricieuses, contrairement à Grace qui était certainement la plus câline d'elles toutes. Même si EJ n'avait que huit ans et demi à l'époque, elle se rappelait parfaitement du visage fatigué de sa mère après son accouchement et à son retour chez eux, EJ avait dû continuer à jouer les mères de substitution pour décharger Hermione qui se dévouait entièrement aux deux dernières. EJ pouvait encore sentir toute la haine qu'elle avait eue à cette époque contre sa mère et ses sœurs. Elle qui devait dire non à ses cousins lorsqu'ils venaient la chercher pour aller jouer parce qu'elle devait encore donner le bain à l'une, faire manger les autres avant de s'occuper toute seule d'elle-même. Bien sûr son père avait aidé mais sa tâche au ministère lui prenait beaucoup de temps et sa mère prenait toujours soin de lui dire qu'elle gérait parfaitement la situation et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Seulement, la gestion si parfaite d'Hermione Weasley lui avait coûté une année entière si ce n'est plus de son enfance pour ne pas blesser son ego, et ça, EJ ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

Cependant là, devant elle, se tenait une femme souriante, voire radieuse et cette chose qu'EJ ne pouvait encore se résoudre à nommer « bébé » dans sa tête, ne pleurait pas. S'il était mort, sa mère ne serait pas dans cet état de grâce et vu qu'il n'était pas au sein, elle ne pouvait pas justifier ce silence par une bouche pleine. Peut-être dormait-il.

Par un coup de coude malicieux de Grace, EJ s'avança jusqu'au niveau de sa mère qui ne la quittait pas des yeux en souriant. Elle soupira avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la féliciter timidement. Comme si sa mère avait prévu ses réticences, EJ aperçut alors la pleine intelligence d'Hermione Granger Weasley. Celle-ci lui tendit l'enfant avec un regard insistant qui empêchait sa fille aînée de refuser. Alors d'un geste sûr et timide à la fois, EJ le prit et dégagea la légère couverture qui l'enveloppait pour mieux observer son visage.

A nouveau EJ fut surprise, non seulement l'enfant ne dormait pas mais en plus, avec ses yeux bleus, qu'il avait obtenus de son père, il l'observait sûrement autant qu'elle le faisait. De sa bouche entre ouverte, il jouait à faire sortir et entrer sa langue de manière aléatoire ce qui était marrant à regarder faire. EJ en rigola instinctivement malgré elle.

- Il est mignon, hein ? Murmura Grace avant de le réclamer.

- Et brun, ajouta EJ en direction de son père. Au moins une qui échappera à la malédiction des Weasley, ironisa-t-elle ensuite.

- Tu étais toute aussi brune à la naissance Milly, reprit son père. Tu as vu ses yeux magnifiques, se venta-t-il tout en invitant EJ à les revoir.

- Il faudra être encore plus vigilants à l'adolescence avec des yeux aussi ravageurs, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Avec des yeux pareils, on pardonne tout, expliqua Ron.

- Bah voyons, ironisa Hermione. On en reparlera d'ici là, monsieur Weasley ! Grace, tu me le redonnes s'il te plait, il doit avoir faim.

- Au fait, reprit EJ, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Eliott, annonça sa mère tout en répondant aux attentes de l'affamé.

- Heu, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle aura déjà bien assez de moquerie à cause de ses cheveux ? Avec un prénom pareil, ils vont tous la traiter de garçon manqué, et même si ça a des avantages parfois, à la longue, d'expérience, je peux vous dire que c'est énervant…

- Sauf si c'est un garçon, reprit Hermione tout en caressant la joue droite du petit gourmand.

- Comment ça sauf si c'est un garçon ? Répéta alors EJ, presque paniquée à cette possibilité. Tu veux dire que c'est un garçon et pas une fille ?

- Et bien, tu en apprends des choses à BeauxBâtons ! Se moqua sa sœur.

- D'ailleurs, EJ, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais éventuellement le changer, grimaça sa mère. Il a une sale habitude de me faire des paniers surprises juste à la fin de son repas.

- Heu… hésita-t-elle avant de récupérer le petit Eliott qui était maintenant repérable à dix mètres.

En plus de faire rire sa sœur et ses parents, la tête d'EJ semblait bien plaire également à son frère qui en profita pour faire un brave rot aussi bruyant que généreux. EJ leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le résidu de lait qui pendait maintenant à ses cheveux avant de soupirer et de poser l'enfant sur la table à langer. Une fois la couche ôtée, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'aspect masculin de la sœur attendue. Naturellement, une fois qu'elle eut fini de le nettoyer avec une maîtrise qui laissa Grâce perplexe, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui remettre une couche que le petit Eliott lui offrait un baptême. Morte de rire, Grâce se dépêcha de prendre son appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment. EJ la gratifia d'un regard noir et menaçant mais celui de sa sœur montrait clairement un aspect non négociable d'un éventuel échange de bons procédés. Ses parents se moquèrent d'elle également et le léger gazouillement accompagné de ce qu'EJ était sûre d'être un regard espiègle de son frère, ôta toute la résistance de cette dernière à rejoindre l'hilarité ambiante.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, alors que son père n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour aller récupérer un peu de sommeil, Grâce et EJ profitèrent pleinement de se retour inopiné chez elle. Le fait que les quatre autres filles de la maison soient chez leur tante Ginny pour la nuit leur laissait tout le loisir de discuter ensemble autour d'une bonne tisane à la camomille près de leur cheminée. Bien sûr, la discussion principale fut le petit Eliott Ronald Weasley. EJ pariait déjà sur le fait que leur père le nommerait Junior à tout bout de champ et Grace imita assez bien son père en train de venter les mérites de son fils unique sur un balai à même pas trois mois. Ce qui aurait dû être une soirée presque funèbre pour EJ, devint alors l'une des plus agréables qu'elle avait pu passer depuis plusieurs mois. Grace et elle s'imaginèrent très vite lui apprendre le Quidditch avec leur père et la perspective de passer du temps avec les deux personnes de sa famille qu'elle aimait le plus au monde lui inspira confiance et réconfort face à l'évènement.

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent à l'hôpital le lendemain matin, Ginny et leurs sœurs étaient déjà présentes. Le petit était franchement agité et les chamailleries de leurs sœurs pour savoir qui allaient le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer semblaient fatiguer profondément une Hermione moins radieuse que la veille et à bout de patience. Ginny était elle-même en plein allaitement de sa fille et il était grand temps que quelqu'un réagisse. Après avoir vu le regard suppliant de sa mère, EJ s'avança alors vers Hannah qui balançait le petit avec nervosité et ne lui demanda pas l'autorisation pour lui prendre des bras.

- Dehors toutes les quatre ! Exigea-t-elle avec force.

- Ne nous donne pas d'ordre et rends-moi le petit ange, pesta Hannah alors que le petit se calmait petit à petit dans les bras fermes de sa sœur aînée.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Hannah, alors vous allez faire un tour et tout de suite !

Le ton et le regard d'EJ ne permirent aucune discussion possible. Vexées, voire outrées, elles sortirent les une après les autres après avoir embrassé leur mère et leur frère et non sans regarder EJ avec reproche. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione remercia vivement EJ qui reposa son frère dans le couffin une fois qu'il termina de pleurer. Tout le monde dans la pièce semblait être hypnotisé par ses mouvements et agacée d'être au centre des attentions de tout le monde, EJ fixa sa tante qui était la plus visible dans ce manège.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir avec les bébés, répondit Ginny tout en tapotant le dos de sa fille pour l'aider à digérer.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas d'enfant que je ne sais pas m'en occuper ! Protesta EJ.

- Eliott a l'air de t'apprécier en tout cas, souligna Grace avant de le prendre une énième fois en photo.

- C'est normal, il a déjà bon goût et il connaît ses intérêts, se justifia EJ. Hein, c'est vrai mon futur petit champion ? Qui mieux que moi pourra te montrer les meilleures bottes pour feinter au Quidditch ? Demanda ensuite EJ en regardant son frère qui semblait passionné par ses paroles alors que sa mère levait les yeux en l'air.

- Ron voulait un fils et moi un intellectuel… J'espère que Merlin n'a pas oublié la moitié du vœu…

- Tu es en train de dire que les joueurs de Quidditch sont idiots, maman ? S'indigna son aînée.

- EJ, viens ici, demanda Hermione en tapotant sur son lit alors que Ginny fit un signe à Grace de l'accompagner dehors afin de les laisser seules toute les deux. Ma grande Emily-Jane, il n'y a pas que ton père qui est fière de toi. Je peux t'assurer que je le suis aussi, bien que ça ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ton acharnement, ta volonté, ta force de caractère, ta détermination… Je suis admirative de la jeune femme que tu es devenue. Ne laisse personne essayer de te changer surtout et n'écoute que ton cœur. Le monde sorcier ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu ne veux pas d'enfant. Il s'agit là du choix de chacune d'entre nous et le tien ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise sorcière.

- Merci, murmura EJ assez déconcertée. Maman, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

- On dit de toi que tu étais la meilleure élève de ta génération et ton nom apparaît très régulièrement dans nos livres d'histoire comme promise à une grande carrière… Pourquoi l'avoir gâchée pour…

- Vous ? Mais EJ, toi comme tes sœurs ne sont nullement un sacrifice ! Tu es la plus merveilleuse chose qui nous soit arrivée à Ron et moi. Et puis, je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'était une vie d'enfant unique et je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi. Mon travail au journal me plait beaucoup ! Je ne rends de compte à personne et il m'a permis d'avoir une famille merveilleuse.

- Tu n'as pas de…

- Regrets ? D'avoir épousé l'homme que j'aimais, de travailler avec des amis et de faire ce dont j'ai envie en plus de sept enfants que j'adore…

- Le journal est quand même plus celui de Ginny que le tien, c'est elle qui est l'image publique…

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi attiré que ton père et toi par la reconnaissance d'autrui et puis être dans l'ombre m'apporte également beaucoup d'avantages pour mes articles. Mais encore une fois, EJ, ce sont mes choix et ma vie. Construis la tienne suivant tes envies, et si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas suivre également celle de ton père, rigola Hermione avant que le petit pleure légèrement. Ah, je crois que le fils de ton père a, encore, faim…

- Un vrai petit glouton, commenta EJ tout en le donnant à sa mère. Il est vraiment mignon, maman… Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire garder…

- Je ferais naturellement appel à sa marraine… sourit Hermione. Enfin si tu acceptes cette responsabilité…

- Avec joie, répondit EJ avant de voir son père entrer avec à nouveau le reste de la famille.


	86. Remise en question hésitante

**271: Remise en question hésitante**

Des images plein la tête, EJ fut de retour à BeauxBâtons presque à contrecœur. Les moments assez précieux qu'elle avait vécus avec son père, sa mère, sa sœur Grace et le nouveau séducteur en herbe en la personne de son petit frère Eliott, se mélangeaient dans sa tête et c'est vraiment avec plaisir qu'elle fit son rapport à ses proches dès qu'elle les virent. Bayron était une nouvelle fois franchement ravi de l'évènement et voyait en ce récit une évasion à sa réalité glaciale très appréciable. EJ lui rendit de toute manière un échange avec plaisir et lorsque son cousin oubliait de demander certains détails, Dakota en tête, suivie de Dawn et d'Aly saisirent l'occasion de le faire. Bien sûr, le seul à rester en retrait fut Dorian dont les mots nouveau-né, bébé, naissance et ressemblance lui rappelaient l'arrivée de sa sœur cadette mais surtout tout ce qui s'en accompagnait et qui s'ajouta à son mal-être déjà très perceptible. A deux doigts de révéler une nature sensible qu'il ne souhaitait pas montrer, il préféra prendre le large et sortir se promener un peu dans le parc.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée du mois de décembre, le quotidien de Dorian ne changea pas forcément. Mise à part l'annonce du succès du journal de sa mère qui dépassait maintenant le nombre de tirages de la gazette, rien d'autre n'obtint son vif intérêt. Les cours lui prenaient le maximum de son temps et lorsque les autres se réunissaient pour parler de la première épreuve toute proche maintenant, lui partait s'évader dans les airs avec son balai. Voler était devenu sa raison d'être et son refuge le plus absolu. L'idée de pouvoir dominer un monde qu'il trouvait étroit lui faisait du bien mais il n'était pas rare non plus qu'il ne s'allonge sur son balai, la tête sur ses mains ferment cramponnée au manche, en train de regarder les mouvements des élèves et une en particulier qui commençait à lui manquer plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. A force de s'éloigner des siens mais aussi du reste de l'école à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, plus personne ne faisait maintenant attention à lui ce qui lui donnait davantage de liberté. Si bien qu'un jour, alors que tous étaient en train de regarder l'arrivée des premiers dignitaires étrangers venant expressément pour l'occasion de la première épreuve prévue pour le week-end suivant, Dorian fut le spectateur involontaire d'une information pouvant être précieuse pour son cousin. Intrigué, il assista alors à la scène pour sa propre curiosité mais la découverte de la présence d'un élève de Durmstrang dans les fourrés et des domestiques franchement soucieux de faire correctement le nettoyage des allées du parc lui donna mauvaise conscience sur le caractère secret de sa trouvaille.

Songeur, Dorian rentra alors au château dans un mutisme total et ne fit pas du tout attention au fait que Bayron et les autres garçons de la table, lors du repas du soir, discutaient de la présence annoncée de ses parents mais également de ceux de son neveu. Le dilemme qui bataillait en lui le perturba même jusqu'au jour même de l'épreuve. Il voyait Bayron devenir stressé comme jamais au point de devenir nerveux et agressif dès qu'on lui rappelait le fait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour l'épreuve. Même si au départ, Dorian estimait que cela prouvait que son neveu n'était pas fait pour représenter Poudlard contrairement à lui qui était assez posé et confiant pour l'épreuve qu'il savait ne pas passer, la fibre familiale tissée tout le long de son enfance avec celui qui était plus comme un frère pour lui, le força à avoir légèrement peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Si bien que lorsque Bayron revint de la salle de bain, en cette matinée qui allait être déterminante pour lui, Dorian le regarda totalement paniqué et fit un pas vers lui instinctivement.

- Respire un bon coup… Ca va passer… Murmura-t-il tout en prenant ses affaires de toilettes.

- Facile à dire, pesta Bayron qui se planta devant son armoire pour savoir quoi mettre le jour où il pensait se ridiculiser devant toute sa famille.

- Tu ne dois mettre la tenue réglementaire qui se trouve sur ta chaise, en dessous de ta cape ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard assez perplexe.

- Heu, si… balbutia son neveu qui en arrivait presque à ne plus savoir comment enfiler un simple t-shirt.

- Tu devrais quand même canaliser ton angoisse… Vu ce qui t'attend, tu en auras bien besoin, lança-t-il en espérant que Bayron prendrait au vol la perche qu'il lui tendait tout en gardant sa dignité.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi hein ? S'énerva Bayron qui estimait que son oncle avait mal choisi son moment pour le narguer.

- Visiblement, j'en sais plus que toi ! Répliqua Dorian vexé du ton condescendant que prenait le champion contesté de son école.

- C'est bien, tu te sens mieux maintenant Dorian ? Tant mieux pour toi si tu as des infos que je connais pas. Elles te serviront sûrement, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa froidement Bayron qui était totalement écœuré de son comportement hautain.

- Si tu le prends comme ça… soupira-t-il avant de sortir pour prendre la direction de la douche.

Sachant très bien qu'il voyait ainsi sa dernière chance de pouvoir lui parler seul, il s'énerva contre lui-même d'être aussi orgueilleux. Seulement, contre toute attente une nouvelle chance s'offrit à lui. Jaye venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et Dorian attendit qu'il soit sous la douche pour laisser un message sur le miroir recouvert de vapeur avec son doigt. Sans en dire trop mais bien assez pour que son neveu face le lien, il se sentit comme soulagé et s'en alla sans regret petit-déjeuner.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra François qui était sans grand étonnement dans le même état que Bayron. D'après les rumeurs qu'il avait pu entendre, le français avait fini par envoyer balader son unique supporter et se retrouvait franchement seul à quelques heures de la première épreuve. Toutefois, l'arrivée des filles sembla le faire sourire légèrement et Dorian prit alors soin de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de lui pour éviter d'être confronté à EJ, Dakota, Dawn mais surtout Aly. Heureusement pour lui, certains Serpentard dont Hachton, Slide et Meredith était déjà là, ce qui lui permit de se mettre avec eux sans même leur demander leur avis.

- Ca va Potter, pas de problème pour toi ? Pesta Hachton qui avait parfaitement conscience que son soudain intérêt pour eux depuis plusieurs semaines ne servait que son intérêt à lui.

- C'est bon, lâche-le, soupira Meredith qui obtient le regard plus que mauvais de Slide.

- Y'en a marre Méré ! Je te rappelle que tu es une Serpentard et qu'en plus, maintenant tu es ma petite amie ! Tu n'as donc plus rien à voir avec eux, désigna-t-il avec dégoût Dorian avant de montrer Dakota et EJ.

- Je ne suis pas non plus ta propriété Slide ! J'ai encore les amis que je veux et j'ai pas besoin d'avoir ton approbation !

- Parce qu'ils sont tes amis ! Eux ! Reprit-il franchement en colère cette fois-ci. Il va falloir que tu ouvres une bonne fois pour toutes les yeux … Blake… insista-t-il sur son nom de famille avec une légère pointe de menace. Tu as l'air d'oublier tes origines et ce que ça signifie pour eux ! Tu n'es rien pour eux ! Rien ! N'est-ce pas Potter ? Sourit-il fier d'avoir remis sa petite-amie à sa place.

- Me prends pas à parti, répondit l'intéressé. Tu risquerais de ne pas obtenir la réponse espérée.

- Amis, ou pas, ajouta Meredith presque hors d'elle, il y a plus de respect dans leurs insultes que dans les tiennes ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever et partir de sa salle sans finir son petit-déjeuner.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent, Dorian pu observer une certaine effervescence autour de son neveu et du français. Visiblement, ce qui devait être une compétition individuelle avait fini par devenir un duo les concernant. Livres et parchemins s'enchaînaient devant les deux champions jusqu'en fin de matinée. Dorian les regarda faire avec un peu de recul, histoire de ne pas être vu tout en pouvant à sa manière participer à la préparation. A les observer, il put toutefois sentir la nostalgie monter et se surprendre à les envier. Il aurait quand même bien aimé être avec eux et chercher tous les indices qui auraient pu engager Bayron dans la voie de la réussite de cette épreuve. Surtout que plus que l'heure passait et se rapprochait des quatorze heures, plus tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient les entouraient maintenant. Passant de Shirley et son amie aux joueuses américaines pas du tout supportrices de leur propre champion jusqu'à même l'arrivée des Serpentards que Dorian soupçonna d'être uniquement là pour ne pas être en arrière des choses, il ne manquait en fait plus que lui…

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas beau d'espionner les gens comme ça Dorian ? Intervint une voix qu'il connaissait très bien et qui lui inspira un certain soulagement.

- Je me vois surtout assez mal allez les voir avec un grand sourire et assurer que Bayron va remporter la première épreuve haut la main… Non seulement, ils m'accuseraient d'hypocrisie mais en plus je pense qu'ils auraient raison.

- Dorian… Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi indéfiniment…

- C'est le discours du professeur, de la mère ou de la sœur ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant son aînée avec peine.

- Un peu des trois à la fois… Dorian, que tu sois déçu, je peux le comprendre, seulement, je suis sûre que tu regrettas amèrement ton comportement actuel d'ici quelques temps. Tu ne rates pas que des moments importants avec eux, là, tu es en train de détruire la confiance que Bayron avait en toi. Vous avez toujours été si proches EJ, Bayron et toi… Te rends-tu compte qu'en même pas quelques mois, tu balayes tout comme s'ils n'avaient jamais faits partie de ta vie ? Tu connais Bayron autant que moi si ce n'est plus et tu sais très bien que ce problème entre vous le travaille énormément. Vous vous complétez tous les trois et sans toi, il va lui manquer quelque chose pour partir serein à cette épreuve.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir sans problème…

- Moi aussi, mais je crois qu'il préférait largement avoir ton amitié qu'une coupe aussi glorieuse soit-elle… Ecoute, Dorian, même si tu as toi-même des problèmes en ce moment, fait attention de ne pas perdre ce que tu as de plus précieux au nom d'une gloire quelconque… Tu n'es pas un vaniteux alors ne te comporte pas comme tel s'il te plait… Et puis, pour tes soucis, sache que ta sœur aînée est toujours disponible pour t'écouter et que le temps arrange bien souvent les choses… mais surtout que tu es entouré de gens qui t'aiment sans condition…

Après ça, Lily préféra le laisser réfléchir et alla retrouver son fils. Les retrouvailles entre eux furent assez démonstratives dans la mesure du possible pour un adolescent de son âge et Dorian regretta de ne pas avoir cette même complicité avec sa mère. Toutefois, cette sensation s'arrêta à la vision du père de Bayron qui lui fit un simple serrement de mains assez froid. Cette vision lui révéla alors qu'il n'était pas forcément le seul à avoir des problèmes de relation avec ses parents ce qui augmenta sa culpabilité. Enervé contre lui-même pour ne pas dire contre la terre entière, il préféra prendre le large. Même si les paroles de sa sœur l'avaient touché, avec tout ce monde, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment surtout que son père venait d'arriver avec sa mère et qu'il n'avait franchement pas envie de justifier ce retournement de situation. A moins d'une heure avant le début de la première épreuve, Bayron avait sûrement mieux à faire qu'à écouter les excuses encore frêles et hésitantes de son oncle…


	87. La première épreuve – Partie 1

**272. La première épreuve – Partie 1**

Même si une grande partie de ses proches se trouvait maintenant dans les tribunes aménagées dans les deux bosquets qui entouraient la principale fontaine du parc sud du château, Bayron avait du mal à trouver sa concentration. Tout et n'importe quoi défilait dans sa tête sans en trouver un sens et la proximité du début de l'épreuve n'aida en rien son état de nervosité extrême. Entre la dispute avec Dorian le matin même, le regard de défi de la concurrente de Durmstrang à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, le retour de Roy comme promis pour couvrir l'évènement, le malaise de sa cousine dès que ce dernier était proche d'elle, les encouragements sincères de sa mère, la froideur de son père, les inquiétudes inavouées de son grand-père qui s'exprimaient à travers son regard, les embrassades un peu gênantes de sa grand-mère et les différents aux revoirs des trois filles qui détenaient son cœur de manière différente, il était bien difficile de penser raisonnablement à passer la première épreuve d'un des tournois les plus difficile du monde sorcier. Pourtant, lorsque l'organisateur du tournoi entra dans l'ancien kiosque à musique aménagé en anti-chambre pour l'occasion, il fallut bien qu'il se force à revenir à l'urgence de la situation. Tout comme François, il s'avouait facilement qu'il n'était pas prêt du tout à commencer. Encore fallait-il qu'il ait le choix…

- Bien, jeunes gens. Venez vers moi maintenant afin qu'on détermine l'ordre de passage.

Irina, sans se faire attendre, mis la main dans une boite cylindrique peu rassurante et après s'être plainte d'avoir été pincée, elle en tira une boule rouge. L'homme lui annonça donc sa troisième place et tendit l'objet à Alexander Anderson, le prétendant américain. Moins intrépide qu'Irina vu sa protestation, il enfonça prudemment sa main sans toutefois échapper à la blessure qui semblait maintenant obligatoire aux yeux de Bayron. Une boule bleu en sortie et Alexander fut désigné premier au passage. Il ne restait plus que la deuxième et quatrième place et Bayron se surprit à espérer passer après Irina et pouvoir être quelques minutes seul avec elle. La seconde d'après, il s'en voulut de penser ça de la cousine de Dakota mais une force l'attirait à elle sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à y penser vu le sourire de Dakota à la vision de la boule verte de François qui allait ainsi braver l'épreuve en second. Sans étonnement, Bayron attrapa la boule marron et officialisa l'ordre de passage.

- Très bien. Alors dès que ça sera votre tour, vous sortirez du kiosque et vous vous dirigerez vers la fontaine qui se trouve au centre du parc. Là, vous devrez trouver résoudre l'énigme qui se trouve à sa base et ouvrir la porte secrète. Comme vous vous en doutez, vous devrez y entrer et vous laisser guider par votre instinct. Nous vous demandons de faire très attention à ce que vous pourrez faire et de bien réfléchir à vos actes. Chaque action à une conséquence, souvenez-vous en ! Au son du cor, merci de venir vous présenter au public. Ah oui, j'allais oublier de souhaiter bonne chance à vous quatre et que le meilleur gagne.

Retranché chacun dans leur coin, il ne faisait aucun doute que tous s'interrogeaient sur les paroles du maître de cérémonie. De ce fait, lorsque le premier raisonnement de cor arriva, Alexander ne fut plus si pressé de commencer l'épreuve. Sous le regard de ses trois autres concurrents, il se leva fièrement histoire de garder la face et sortit calmement du kiosque pour marcher vers la gloire éternelle. Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut le tour de François de s'avancer vers la fontaine sous les encouragements assez timides pour la plupart et plus enthousiastes pour d'autres qu'il se plaça devant la fontaine. Avant de se lancer dans la recherche de l'ouverture de la porte, il scruta les spectateurs à la recherche d'un visage agréable et après avoir vu ses parents, il aperçut enfin celui de Dawn à qui il fit un sourire discret. Sans qu'il le voit, cette dernière fut alors charriée par ses amies et par une rousse en particulier. Pendant ce temps là, dans le kiosque, il ne restait plus que deux champions dans l'attente de passer et tous deux y virent l'occasion de mieux se connaître. Plutôt stressé, Bayron ne fit clairement pas le premier pas mais n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et de fixer ensuite sa baguette comme si ses yeux s'amusaient à un jeu d'aller et retour. Il fut donc assez soulagé lorsque Irina prit l'initiative de prendre la parole.

- Alors comme ça, tu es le fiancé de ma cousine…

- Oui…

- T'avait-elle déjà parlé de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien la réponse.

- Non, désolé, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait une cousine…

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne sais pas grand chose sur elle…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Bayron assez perplexe des dires d'Irina bien qu'il y avait peu encore, il pensait la même chose.

- Disons, que je la connais assez pour dire que ce n'est pas une personne qu'on peut estimer franche…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'aime pas parler de sa famille que ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'honnête. En même temps, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

- Tu devrais…

- Ecoute, fais attention à ce que tu dis quand même. Même si mes fiançailles avec Dakota ne sont qu'arrangées, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est mon amie et que je lui fais confiance. Si un jour, elle veut aborder le sujet avec moi, je suis persuadé qu'elle le fera, expliqua-t-il alors que le tour d'Irina sonna.

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas confiance aux gens qui dissimulent volontairement des secrets pour leur propre convenance, mais ravie de savoir qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, lança-t-elle avant de sortir, non sans lui avoir envoyé un sourire séduisant qui ne laissa pas Bayron de glace.

Les dix bonnes minutes qui suivirent, Bayron n'arrêta pas de repenser à ce que venait de lui dire Irina. Elle avait cette faculté d'être si froide et si chaleureuse à la fois, il n'avait vu ça nulle part ailleurs chez une fille, ce qui approfondissait totalement ses réflexions. Il devait reconnaître que Dakota avait cette fâcheuse manie de lui cacher des choses, et il en était parfaitement conscient depuis le jour où il l'avait entendu parler avec son père à Sainte-Mangouste mais il refusait de croire qu'elle faisait cela pour de mauvaises raisons. Il avait toujours un sentiment de protection lorsqu'il pensait à elle, et jusqu'à présent, son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Alors qu'il commençait à faire les cents pas dans le kiosque, il entendit enfin l'annonce de son tour et après avoir respiré profondément, il sortit du kiosque. Là, il tomba nez à nez sur Dorian qui l'attendait visiblement. Ne sachant pas trop comment il devait réagir, il le fixa histoire de provoquer la raison de sa venue.

- Je suis venu pour… Enfin, bonne chance… souhaita son oncle tout en lui faisant un signe de la main et s'en aller rapidement.

- Merci, répondit Bayron en sachant qu'il ne serait pas entendu, avant de reprendre son chemin vers la fontaine.

La vue d'un public assez enthousiaste le mit alors tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il salua brièvement de la main, sourit à ses proches, et ne perdit plus un instant avant de se placer devant la fontaine. Là, effectivement, une petite phrase à peine visible se dévoilait à lui à la base des pierres blanches. Il réussit, non sans difficulté, à lire « qui ose le lui demander regrettera de l'avoir souhaité ». Bayron rigola intérieurement en se disant que ça commençait bien pour lui vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Tout en soupirant, il regarda ensuite le reste de la fontaine à la recherche d'indices lui permettant de savoir comment ouvrir cette fichue porte, chose que les trois autres avaient dû réussir à faire vu qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'il n'y arrive pas. Seulement, il avait beau regarder la magnifique statue de sirène tenant une petite harpe des deux mains, les dizaines de coquillages, les quatre dauphins et les multitudes d'ornements divers qui habillaient la fontaine, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ses yeux se reposèrent alors à nouveau sur l'écriteau et il relut la phrase en question à voix haute.

- Qui ose le lui demander regrettera de l'avoir souhaité… Le demander à qui ? Se questionna-t-il avant d'observer encore la fontaine et d'avoir une révélation. La sirène, demander à la sirène… Qu'est ce qu'on peut demander à une sirène…

Et là, tout lui parut clair. Le mythe des sirènes était connu dès le plus jeune âge et lui, tout particulièrement, en avait entendu parler à cause des aventures de son père que son oncle Ron racontait encore parfois à ses enfants lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu de bièraubeurre. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, se plaça juste devant la sirène et ne sachant pas trop comment le demander, il préféra opter sur la politesse vu la susceptibilité également légendaire de ces créatures.

- Pourriez-vous me chanter l'une de vos chansons ? Demanda Bayron.

Là, pour la quatrième fois, la statue commença à se mouvoir et d'un air supérieur, elle lui répondit simplement non et qu'elle avait mieux à faire pour le moment. Elle replaça alors sa chevelure, et d'un geste de la main elle fit quand même quelques notes de musiques assez mélodieuses qui firent disparaître les eaux du bassin, dévoilant ainsi des escaliers donnant sur une porte.

Bayron regarda une dernière fois le public et sa famille avant d'enjamber le muret et de commencer à descendre marches après marches jusqu'en bas. Très rapidement, il vit que l'eau souhaitait reprendre ses droits et Bayron ouvrit alors la porte pour la refermer aussi sec afin d'éviter d'être noyé par la force de la vague arrivante. Là, totalement dans le noir, son premier sort fut alors un lumos, histoire d'y voir plus clair et d'évaluer son environnement.

Un couloir humide, quelques gargouilles peu rassurantes, le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant au sol, celui de ses pieds marchant dans des flaques d'eau, il trouva l'endroit ironiquement charmant. Assez suspicieux, à chaque embranchement il tenta de savoir où chacun menait avant de se décider définitivement. Mais très rapidement, il dut faire des choix vu le niveau de l'eau qui commençait à envahir le tunnel. Il était maintenant mouillé jusqu'à mi pied, et ce, en à peine quelques minutes, ce qui ne l'autorisait pas à explorer les lieux durant des heures. Puis, un premier cri, ou plutôt un rire terriblement sadique et perçant lui fit franchement mal aux oreilles du fait de la résonance. Très rapidement, ce fut un autre cri, celui-ci déjà plus humain mais surtout paniqué de ce qu'il reconnut être celui d'Irina. Au fond de lui, si quelque chose pouvait faire peur à une fille comme elle, c'est que ce qui l'attendait n'avait rien de bon, du tout… Cependant, il se décida de suivre l'origine des sons qui l'avaient presque rendu sourd momentanément et une lumière scintillante prit le relais ensuite.

Intrigué, il avança de plus en plus tout en restant sur ses gardes, espérant de pas arriver trop tard pour éventuellement aider Irina si elle en avait besoin, chose qu'il pensait être possible vu la détresse mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'embrasure de la fin du tunnel, il fut émerveillé par une vue jusque là inédite pour ce jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans.

Un jardin fleuri, en plein mois de décembre, des cascades, des cours d'eau, des arbres dont les branches plongeaient avec grâce dans les petits étangs, une verdure luxuriante à perte de vue et au milieu de ça, une magnifique sirène au cheveux roses qui chantait paisiblement comme si elle était la personnification même de la beauté. Envoûté, il ne chercha même pas à voir si Irina était quelque part, il se rapprocha machinalement vers celle dont il rêvait maintenant de tenir dans ses bras et d'embrasser. A quelques mètres d'elle, béat, il patienta calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine sa sérénade.


	88. La première épreuve – Partie 2

**273. La première épreuve – Partie 2**

Totalement séduit par cet être mi femme, mi poisson dans la version plus féerique que celle de son oncle Ron, Bayron n'arrivait plus à raisonner normalement. Elle lui faisait maintenant un signe de la main pour qu'il approche à nouveau au plus près d'elle et c'est sans aucune résistance qu'il la laissa l'embrasser. Au lieu de ressentir toute l'allégresse qu'il s'attendait à avoir, il se vit remonter le temps en partant de son enfance. La peine, la douleur, les tragédies, l'absence et la nostalgie s'emparèrent alors de son esprit et de son cœur, lui imposant également les images des moments les plus durs de sa vie.

Sans pouvoir intervenir une seule fois, il se retrouva à certains moments clefs de sa vie tel que le jour où Lucius Malefoy lança un Avada Kedavra à sa mère, le privant ainsi presque sept ans d'amour, ou bien le jour où Lisa disparut, sans oublier son séjour dans la tombe de Merlin, et bien évidemment, le retour de Voldemort accompagné de la mort de Yacinthe et Remus Lupin. Bayron crut sentir sa tête exploser par la douleur que tous ces évènements, accumulés dans un laps de temps infime, lui inspiraient. Il refusait de revivre ça à nouveau. Il luttait pour assister impuissant à ce qui avait été le plus noir dans sa vie. Il aurait tellement voulu changer les choses qu'il en finit par crier afin d'extérioriser toute la haine de la vie qui s'était installée en lui. Une fois la torture terminée et qu'il réalisa qu'il était bien dans le jardin somptueux de la sirène, celle-ci lui offrit le plus consolateur des sourires.

- Petit homme si meurtri par la vie… Que le destin a été dur avec toi… Que tu es courageux de continuer à vivre malgré le mal qui t'entoure avec tant de force… Tu mérites tellement mieux… Tu m'as beaucoup émue, petit homme, et je vais avoir un plaisir tout particulier à t'aider dans cette démarche… Ecoute-moi donc avec la plus grande attention… J'ai le pouvoir de t'accorder un seul et unique vœu qui te tient à cœur. Tu dois être le plus sincère possible pour que cela fonctionne. Mais, il y a toutefois quelques limites. Ton vœu concernera le passé et devra t'aider à un meilleur avenir, alors réfléchis bien… Souligna la sirène en laissant un Bayron totalement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et d'entendre.

Bien sûr, quoi de plus tentant que d'exprimer un seul vœu et changer sa vie après le résumé plutôt chaotique qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Seulement, plus bouleversé par l'émotion de la mort encore récente de sa cousine par sa faute, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur ce que lui demandait la créature aux cheveux roses qui se balançait à un vent imperceptible. Certains souvenirs encore très récents dans sa mémoire le rendaient assez nostalgique au point d'en oublier totalement ce qui l'entourait.

- Une mère aimante qui te chante des chansons pour t'endormir ? Qui t'amène au parc ? Qui te mijote des petits plats ? Qui te console lorsque tu tombes ? Qui te couvre de baisers dès que tu en as envie ? N'as-tu pas envie de le vivre et d'en avoir les souvenirs ?

Bayron ne pouvait naturellement pas dire non à une telle remarque puisqu'il avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille un peu après ses sept ans. Mais tout ce qu'elle venait d'énumérer, il l'avait également eu avec son père. Certes, ce n'était pas pareil mais vouloir sa mère auprès de lui voulait dire renoncer à l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée et à la complicité qu'ils avaient tissé ensemble pendant cette période difficile. Bayron hésita à dire oui et la sirène le sentit.

- La mort d'une amie qui a été proche de l'un des tiens, empêcher le malheur et la torture de l'une qui t'est très cher ? Plus de coups de fouet sur le dos de ta chère Meredith ? Plus de souffrance pour celle qui est liée à toi dans ce funeste dessein ? Pouvoir lui donner tout le bonheur auquel elle a droit ? Etre avec elle et continuer la relation qui avait plutôt bien commencée ? Proposa-t-elle avec un regard envoûtant.

Meredith avait déjà plus d'intérêt pour Bayron. Lui qui se sentait encore coupable parfois de la voir retranchée dans un silence qu'il devinait nostalgique d'une époque plus joyeuse pour elle. Elle n'avait pas eu jusque là ce qui pouvait s'appeler une vie au sens second du terme. Parents peu soucieux de son bonheur, père violent et mère peu équilibrée, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux élever une enfant dans les meilleures conditions. Puis, ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la maison de son père à cause de leur relation, son courage pour les aider dans la lutte contre son propre père, sa souffrance dans la tombe de Merlin à chaque fois qu'il échouait dans sa tâche, leur séparation et la déception dans son regard lorsqu'elle le quitta une seconde fois juste avant les vacances, tout lui rappelait à quel point il aurait voulu mieux pour elle. Mais encore une fois, il douta. Changer son passé et celui de Meredith aurait pu avoir de très bonnes comme de très mauvaises conséquences bien que la première option avait un point assez conséquent. Sans la mort de Lisa, Dorian, Aly et lui ne seraient pas retournés dans le passé, il n'aurait pas vu où Meredith était cachée et ça aurait eu trop de conséquences sur elle. Bayron s'en voulut de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Lisa mais cette donne était une pierre élémentaire de ce qui s'était passé à l'époque et il n'avait pas le pouvoir ni l'envie de la changer. Il pensa alors à annuler l'enlèvement de Meredith et à l'empêcher de la laisser partir avec son père, mais si Meredith n'avait pas donné toutes les informations sur les plans de son père, la guerre aurait pu être plus meurtrière encore. Il hésita même à se demander si de toute manière Blake père n'avait pas prévu tout ça uniquement pour le faire venir lui dans le piège afin qu'il lui procure le livre de Merlin. Ce dernier étant également la clef du retour de Voldemort et de la mort de Yacinthe. Décidément, plus il y réfléchissait moins il trouvait l'idée bonne et la lenteur de sa décision semblait maintenant agacer la sirène.

- Si cela ne te tente pas, peut-être que te donner la possibilité d'obtenir l'amour d'une autre dame de ton cœur pourrait te séduire ? Empêcher l'arrivée d'une certaine lettre ? T'offrir un été de rêve ?

Seulement, là, la sirène n'eut pas de prise sur lui. Bayron sut parfaitement que si ce n'avait pas été la lettre, Dakota aurait trouvé autre chose pour s'enfuir. L'amitié qu'il avait maintenant difficilement et faiblement construite avec elle lui permettait d'avoir un minimum de sa présence. Même s'il rêvait encore fréquemment à plus, il reconnaissait la véracité des propos de Meredith lorsqu'elle rompit en juin dernier. Il ne voulait pas risquer de compromettre son unique chance, si elle venait un jour, et la perdre définitivement pour un moment d'égarement face au balancement de son cœur et de son corps face à une Shirley devenue plus que séduisante, une Meredith déroutante et une Irina envoûtante. D'ailleurs en pensant à cette dernière, il chercha enfin autour de lui s'il ne l'apercevait pas, ce qui termina d'énerver la sirène. 

- Mes propositions ne t'intéressent donc pas ? Tu ne souhaites donc pas être heureux ? Tu ne désires pas non plus rendre tes proches heureux? Es-tu si égoïste ? Quel est ton problème petit homme ?

- Je n'en ai aucun mis à part que je … commença-t-il avant de comprendre d'un seul coup, le sens de la phrase de la fontaine mais aussi les paroles du maître de cérémonie. Chaque action à une conséquence… murmura-t-il avant de chercher à nouveau des indices qui auraient pu lui dire où étaient passés François, Irina et Alexander.

- Tu me fais perdre ma patience petit homme !!! Donne moi ton vœux !

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ? S'intrigua-t-il en marquant visiblement un point.  
- Mais je ne veux uniquement que ton bonheur et ton bon plaisir petit homme. Je suis là pour agrémenter ta vie ! Se justifia-t-elle.  
- Oui, mais si je changeais ma vie, je ne serais sûrement pas devant vous à l'heure actuelle. Si je changeais ne serait-ce que le moindre petit détail de mon passé, il y aurait forcément une conséquence sur mon avenir et sur ma participation au tournoi. Sans l'absence de ma mère et l'éducation de mon père, je n'aurais jamais pu apprendre à accepter la dureté de la vie et relativiser. Sans ce qui s'est passé avec Meredith, je n'aurais jamais affronté Voldemort et développé mes capacités qui m'ont sûrement conduit jusqu'ici et si je sortais avec Dakota, je n'aurais jamais décidé de ne pas participer au tournoi et forcé le destin à le faire pour moi. Donc si j'avais fait l'un de ces souhaits, je ne serais pas devant vous à le formuler et nous aurions eu un sérieux problème existentiel.

- Le fait que tu sois là à cet instant, et plus dans un autre, entre dans mes capacités petit homme, et au lieu de t'interroger sur des questions qui te dépassent, concentre toi à terminer cette épreuve ! Fais-moi ton vœu !

Sentant une certaine obligation à le faire, Bayron commença à réfléchir autrement. Le cri d'Irina tout à l'heure lui indiquait qu'elle avait eu sûrement le même traitement que lui et Bayron se demanda alors si Irina avait réussi l'épreuve ou bien si elle avait formulé son vœu, ce qui impliquait l'application de la conséquence, soit sa disparition dans cette réalité. Sans en avoir de preuve, il ne pouvait que supposer que les deux autres avaient également eu cette possibilité. Seulement, dans le cas où François, Alexander et Irina avait réussi l'épreuve, son propre vœu n'y changerait pas grand-chose et dans le cas contraire, il leur sauvait la mise pour ne pas dire la vie. Il réfléchit alors à la formulation du souhait qu'il allait lui donner et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il se lança.

- Je souhaite que les souhaits de mes concurrents n'aient pas été exaucés…

Surprise dans un premier temps, la sirène se sentit prise au piège de son propre jeu. Elle se devait d'exaucer celui de Bayron et d'annuler celui des trois autres et une puissante colère se déchaîna en elle. Hurlant d'une force jamais vue, Bayron en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, totalement sourd cette fois-ci. Dans sa propre douleur aux oreilles et ce son qui sifflait à l'intérieur de sa tête à lui provoquer une migraine des plus affreuses, il ne comprit alors pas un mot prononcé par la sirène avant qu'elle ne plonge dans la rivière qui s'écoulait juste en dessous de son rocher. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur une épaule et sursauta brutalement. Une main sur le cœur histoire de le rassurer, Bayron fut assez content de voir François juste devant lui mais également Irina qui se lançait des sorts pour raccommoder sa tenue déchiquetée et se soigner, imitée par Alexander. François était d'ailleurs dans le même état mais quand il voulu l'expliquer à Bayron, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'entendait plus rien.

Puis, Alexander se mit à courir sans que Bayron ne comprenne pourquoi, suivit de très près par Irina qui finit même pas le dépasser. Les deux concurrents disparurent alors sous leurs yeux à travers une porte qui n'était pas là encore deux secondes plus tôt. François aida alors Bayron à se lever avec quelques difficultés vu son propre état et tous les deux s'aidèrent à sortir de ce lieu qui avait finalement un goût d'enfer pour celui qui avait appris les lois du destin à ses dépends.

Marches après marches, Bayron vit les blessures de François s'aggraver au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher sans boiter et l'aida à terminer leur ascension jusqu'à la surface de la caverne. Une fois arrivés devant l'un des grands étangs artificiels du parc sud, une équipe médicale vint prendre le relais de Bayron. Très vite, les proches des deux concurrents arrivèrent et s'inquiétèrent de l'état de santé des garçons. Une potion fut toute suite donnée à Bayron pour qu'il recouvre ses capacités auditives ce que l'infirmière précisa être progressive sur quelques jours. Cependant, François avait visiblement particulièrement subit les foudres de la sirène et son état était même assez préoccupant. Bayron croisa alors le regard de Dawn qui suivait particulièrement l'évolution des soins et sourit devant ce qu'il arrivait à voir chez les autres faute de pouvoir se l'appliquer à lui-même.

D'ailleurs, il ne fut franchement pas surpris voire même plus que ravi de la voir s'approcher de François, une fois l'infirmière partie s'occuper de l'américain subitement évanoui à terre. Sans lui dire un mot, Dawn lui avait alors pris la main, l'entoura délicatement de ses bras et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende elle-même, se laissa embrasser par un François finalement audacieux pour le coup.


	89. Une mystérieuse absente

**274. Une mystérieuse absente.**

Devant les sourires et commentaires moqueurs de ses amis, Dawn s'était forcée à abréger le contact avec François qui en semblait franchement déçu. Bayron les trouva alors vraiment adorables et inconsciemment, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de Shirley. Ce qui venait d'arriver à ses amis lui rappela alors son premier baiser avec celle qui avait été une grande source de réconfort suite à la froideur et l'inaccessibilité d'une certaine Serdaigle. Un sentiment de nostalgie prit place dans son cœur et il regretta presque autant de complications dans ce domaine. En plus, la douceur et la gentillesse de Shirley étaient une chose dont il commençait à avoir besoin face à ce qu'il vivait. Toute fois, il vit Meredith s'approcher de lui et s'en voulut d'être à nouveau dans un conflit sentimental de plus en plus lassant pour lui-même. Cependant, lorsque que son père fit parfaitement comprendre à la Serpentard que plus elle était loin de son fils, mieux il se portait, Bayron se leva net malgré ses blessures et se plaça devant son père. Même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre les reproches qu'il recevait, il était totalement conscient que son attitude de devait pas plaire à son paternel mais rien ni personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Meredith, et ça, c'était une chose qui n'était vraiment pas négociable à ses yeux. Tout le monde sembla étonné et Bayron se sentit finalement soulagé de ne pas être capable de subir les désobligeances de ses proches, EJ en bonne suivante de son père. Enervé et fatigué, il fit une pression au bras de son ex petite amie pour lui proposer de s'en aller mais elle lui fit signe en direction du représentant du tournoi qui venait visiblement annoncer les résultats avant de l'aider à s'asseoir pour qu'il se repose.

Dans un silence maintenant frustrant, Bayron dut se contenter d'observer les différents concurrents et son entourage pour essayer d'évaluer la situation. Il vit alors la statue se mouvoir et bouger les lèvres et contre toute attente, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Très vite, il reconnut celle de la sirène et plaqua ses mains sur le haut de son crâne pour tenter de modérer la douleur que ça lui provoquait. La légende qui racontait que même des sourds pouvaient être ensorcelés était maintenant confirmée selon lui.

- Ma sœur a été très contrariée… Elle exige une offrande généreuse en compensation… expliqua-t-elle tout en tournant son regard vers un Bayron mal à l'aise. Toutefois, elle souhaite préciser qu'elle a particulièrement aimé exaucer le premier veut. Offrir l'amour d'une femme qui résiste aux avances d'un homme est toujours très friand, sourit-elle alors que Bayron observa le regard furieux qu'Alexander envoyait à la sirène marbrée. Un second souhait fut toute fois à la hauteur de ses capacités et de son intelligence. Néanmoins, puisqu'il en a été décidé ainsi, et même si l'un d'eux a failli s'en approcher, le vainqueur de l'épreuve est le dernier arrivant.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, tous ses amis lui sautèrent alors au cou pour le féliciter. Les applaudissements s'en suivirent et sans pouvoir comprendre un seul mot de ce que les gens pouvaient lui adresser, Bayron se força à sourire afin de répondre à l'élan d'affection soudain. Même s'il apprécia le regard fier de sa mère, il fut assez déçu de ne pas l'observer chez son père, en arrière de tous comme s'il n'était pas concerné par la victoire de son fils aîné. Heureusement, ses grands-parents contribuèrent à lui faire oublier momentanément cette sensation de vide qu'il pouvait ressentir. Puis, aussi vite que c'était venu, le calme reprit ses droits. Alors que tous les autres les précédaient pour le retour au château, Roy l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna tranquillement. Le fait que Bayron ne puisse l'entendre compliqua grandement les choses mais le seul fait d'être réunis avait l'air d'être bénéfique pour les deux amis.

Du fait de l'état de santé du héros du jour, Harry refusa la petite fête privée qu'EJ voulait organiser en l'honneur de son petit cousin. Légèrement écœurée qu'on lui dise non, EJ sortit du salon où tous s'étaient réunis, non sans lancer un regard nostalgique à Roy.

- Je suis peut-être sourd mais pas aveugle et muet, murmura Bayron en donnant un léger coup à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit simplement par une grimace peu séduisante.

Mais Bayron n'avait pas tord et Roy le savait. Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel pour lui donner raison, et tout en se contrôlant de ne pas aller rejoindre sa lionne, il s'installa à une chaise et sortie un carnet et une plume. Roy obtint alors une interview assez cocasse et se laissa parfaitement guider par la description plus que généreuse que Bayron fit de la sirène. Le regard de Meredith à ce moment là, n'échappa pas au journaliste en herbe qui en profita pour avoir une conversation plus officieuse avec son ami. Seulement, Bayron fut sollicité par sa famille et principalement sa mère. Roy s'inclina en lui mimant son retour plus tard avant de rejoindre Aly.

Là, Bayron réalisa une chose, il manquait Dakota. Il commença alors à la chercher un peu partout mais il était clair qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la salle. Il se souvint ensuite de ne pas l'avoir vu non plus dès sa sortie de l'épreuve et se posa de nombreuses questions. Il se tourna alors vers sa mère et dessina avec ses lèvres le prénom de sa fiancée de manière accentué pour que Lily le comprenne.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie mais je te rassure tout de suite, elle va bien et je suppose qu'EJ est allée la rejoindre.

Surpris, il continua son questionnement avec un « pourquoi » mais l'arrivée de sa grand-mère qui lui demanda à nouveau ses impressions pour le NewsWeek le coupa. Pris de court, il dut se plier aux exigences de la gloire et répondre à toutes les sollicitations de ses proches. Toutefois, deux manquaient à l'appel. Son père lui avait à peine adressé la parole et Dorian était également introuvable. Cette situation le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise et pour lui, cette victoire avait quand même un goût assez amer.

Lorsqu'il fit ses aux revoirs, le plus dur pour lui fut quand même le départ de Roy. Plus que jamais sa complicité avec le Playboy de Poudlard lui faisait défaut et il regrettait presque qu'il fasse son chemin sans lui à ses côtés. Certes, ils s'écrivaient très régulièrement depuis leur séparation et Roy lui envoyait les articles qu'il faisait du tournoi mais plus les jours passaient, plus Bayron sentait qu'il perdait pied avec toutes ces filles autour de lui. Dorian étant aux abonnés absent niveau conseil, il ne lui restait que Jaye qui jouait faussement à celui qui vivait bien sa séparation. Ou alors, il lui restait aussi soit un ex de Dakota, soit le petit ami de Meredith, choix cornéliens qui ne le faisait pas franchement rire. Sa mère le rassura quand même en lui rappelant qu'elle avait confiance en lui et qu'en cas de besoin, elle serait toujours là, seulement pour le coup c'était les conseils d'un père dont il avait besoin. Cependant, vu la froideur de plus en plus importante qui s'installait entre Drago et son fils, ce dernier n'avait pas franchement envie de se confier. La seule solution qu'il lui restait pour le moment était d'intérioriser, tout en étant conscient qu'un jour où l'autre, il faudrait que ça sorte.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Bayron eut un réel pincement au cœur. Il aperçut alors Dorian derrière une colonne et le fixa quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne rebrousse chemin. Aly et Dawn lui souhaitèrent ensuite bonne nuit très rapidement vu la pression de LongFrey à ce qu'elles respectent le couvre feu féminin. Bayron fut d'ailleurs assez soulagé de pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre se reposer face à une fatigue franchement écrasante. Ne pensant presque plus à rien, il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir retrouvé son chemin à travers les couloirs quasi tous semblables du château. Seulement lorsqu'il passa devant le petit salon où il avait l'habitude de s'isoler avec les deux français, il tomba justement sur l'un deux, François. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas sommeil, ce que Bayron pouvait tout à fait comprendre avec l'évènement personnel qu'il avait eu après l'épreuve. Il eut d'ailleurs un léger sourire en y repensant, tout en le rejoignant instinctivement. François leva alors la tête vers lui et comme s'ils se comprenaient, et malgré la légère audition que Bayron récupérait, ils se mirent à discuter d'un sujet qu'eux seuls pouvaient aborder librement.

- Impressionnante, n'est ce pas ? Murmura François en repensant à la sirène avec un petit sourire au coin avant de répéter une nouvelle fois, mais un peu plus fort.

- Heu… Oui… Mais un peu trop… envoûtante… pour moi… expliqua Bayron avant de rire légèrement et d'enrôler François avec lui. Même si elles sont moins agréables à regarder, je préfère les anglaises dans le genre…

- Ca peut se comprendre, mais bon… Quand je suis arrivé dans le jardin, il y en avait un qui était totalement subjugué…  
- Ah ce point ? S'amusa Bayron qui en profita pour s'asseoir.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs, en toute honnêteté, il y avait de quoi… balbutia-t-il en rougissant.  
- Hum, voilà une chose qu'il aurait mieux value que j'entende pas, plaisanta Bayron, méfie-toi que je ne le répète pas à une personne en particulier, reprit-il avec un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la destinataire en question alors que François regrettait déjà ses paroles. Au fait, tu as souhaité quoi ?  
- Et bien, après avoir entendu le vœu d'Anderson, j'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, soupira François avec un peu de retenue. Dis, loin de moi de vouloir me mêler de tes affaires mais est-ce que tu étais au courant qu'Anderson avait des vues sur ta fiancée ?  
- Non, s'étonna son concurrent qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?  
- C'était son vœu…

- Comment ça c'était son vœu ? Répéta Bayron tout en réalisant qu'il avait totalement oublié le fait qu'elle soit justement à l'infirmerie.

- Et bien, lorsque la sirène m'a vu, elle l'a pressé de faire son souhait et, enfin, comme toi et moi je suppose, elle lui a donné des idées et celle qu'il a retenu c'est ta fiancée et le fait qu'elle lui avait résisté, chose inédite pour lui. Après ça, la sirène a claqué des doigts et je l'ai vu disparaître sous mes yeux en criant. Après ça, elle m'a attiré à elle, continua-t-il tout en rappelant des souvenirs à Bayron, mais elle n'a pas réussi à me motiver à faire un vœu du fait que j'avais vu ce qu'elle me réservait. Mais j'avoue qu'elle m'a quand même troublé et j'ai mal formulé mon vœu du coup… Souhaiter que la demande d'Anderson ne soit pas honorée n'a pas été très judicieux vu qu'elle prenait tout au mot… Après, j'ai vu Alexander et Dakota dans une espèce de, en fait je ne saurais pas trop te décrire, c'était bizarre, je pouvais voir Anderson avec… enfin, comment dire… Il essayait de… mais vu que j'avais souhaité qu'elle n'honore pas… Bref, ta fiancée… balbutia François pas du tout à l'aise vu l'expression de rage qui commençait à habiter Bayron. Je dois dire que… enfin, il faut que tu saches que la bulgare… commença-t-il à dire avant que Bayron ne l'arrête en se levant.  
- Désolé, je, tenta-t-il d'expliquer avant de s'apercevoir d'un obstacle à ce qu'il voulait faire. Euh, François, tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen de se rendre à l'infirmerie sans éveiller des soupçons et se faire prendre par l'un des surveillants ?  
- Si, je t'y amène si tu veux…  
- Je te remercie, répondit Bayron avec soulagement.  
- Je te dois bien ça pour ce que tu as fait pour nous…

Bien qu'éreinté tous les deux, ils se faufilèrent à travers des passages secrets que Bayron se surprit d'emprunter. François était visiblement une personne qui cachait bien son jeu et sa méfiance, envers un concurrent bien plus dangereux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, s'alerta. Après un bon quart d'heure, ils poussèrent un tableau très doucement avant de sauter un mètre plus bas et de se sourire mutuellement d'être enfin arrivés à destination. François lui fit un léger clin d'œil et lui fit comprendre qu'il l'attendrait là. Bayron l'en remercia et partit sans attendre plus longtemps à la recherche du lit qui contenait sa promise involontaire.


	90. Promesse du cœur

**275. Promesse du cœur**

A peine éclairé, Bayron eut beaucoup de mal à s'approcher de Dakota sans se cogner contre quelque chose, mais une fois à la hauteur de son visage, il eut soudain une légère panique et décida de s'assurer par lui-même que tout allait bien pour elle. Tout en essayant de la réveiller doucement en lui caressant la joue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit François. Même s'il avait probablement mal entendu certaines parties, il était clair que l'américain avait souhaité forcer Dakota à être avec lui. Le fait que François soit intervenu visiblement assez vite, le rassura sur l'étendue d'abus qu'il avait pu obtenir d'elle mais l'idée même qu'il ait pu la toucher sans son consentement le mettait hors de lui. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il le lui ferait payer et pas qu'un peu. Dakota n'était certes pas sa petite amie officieuse et comme elle le lui répétait trop souvent, ils n'avaient pas de comptes à se rendre, mais elle restait sa fiancée et une amie proche, ce qui justifiait plus que largement son instinct de protection à son égard.

Et vu le bonheur que pouvait lui procurer un simple levé de paupière, Bayron savait qu'il avait raison de vouloir qu'ils puissent encore le faire des milliers de fois. Alors, avec un tendre sourire, il stoppa ses caresses et entoura la main de Dakota des siennes.

- Hé… murmura Bayron.  
- Qu'est ce que… commença-t-elle à s'exclamer avant qu'il ne mette son index sur sa bouche pour lui demander d'être discrète.  
- Comment tu te sens ? Reprit-il de manière à peine audible.  
- Ca va, répondit-elle assez automatiquement. EJ m'a annoncée les résultats… Désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour te féliciter…  
- Et moi de ne pas être venu avant… s'excusa-t-il doucement.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite de toute façon… balbutia très doucement Dakota si bien que Bayron ne l'entendit pas.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il y avait ta famille, Roy, et je n'étais pas mourante… Reprit-elle avant de faire un léger sourire mal à l'aise.  
- Tu sais Dakota, tu as le droit d'avoir envie et besoin de l'aide et l'affection de ceux que tu aimes sans en avoir honte… Je suis certes un fiancé imposé mais également un ami, depuis maintenant deux ans passés je te rappelle, alors j'aurais dû être là pour toi… Tu n'est pas obligé de faire la dure avec moi…  
- Je vais bien Bayron, articula-t-elle parfaitement pour qu'il le comprenne. Et si je ne t'ai pas souhaité l'anniversaire de notre pacte d'amitié c'est parce qu'il se trouve qu'il a la même date que le tien et que connaissant ton sentiment face à cette période alors que tu étais à quelques jours de l'épreuve, il était préférable de les occulter l'un comme l'autre… Mais je n'ai pas oublié…  
- Moi non plus… et merci… Mais fais-moi plaisir Dakota, arrêtes de penser aux autres et essaye d'être un peu plus égoïste parfois…  
- Je te retourne le conseil…  
- Tu es incroyable ma parole, s'indigna-t-il en remarquant qu'elle avait toujours réponse à tout. Tu veux prouver quoi à jouer la forte comme ça Dakota ? Que tu n'as besoin de personne ? Tu veux devenir comme ta cousine ? Demanda-t-il avant de comprendre qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Oh, je vois… Tout s'explique alors… Je t'avoue que lorsque je l'ai vue la première fois, j'ai vraiment cru voir un clone de toi il y a plusieurs années en arrière…   
- Changeons de sujet s'il te plait, soupira la Serdaigle en se remémorant justement le souhait de sa cousine qui avait été ni plus ni moins que sa propre non existence.  
- Il y a quoi entre ta cousine et toi exactement ? De la haine, ça j'ai pu le constater. De l'amertume, vu vos regards, je n'en doute pas. De la jalousie ? De la compétition ? Non, réalisa Bayron en y réfléchissant quelques secondes, de la concurrence… Vous êtes en concurrence… Je me trompe ?  
- Bayron, si tu es venu pour me parler d'Irina, je préfère que tu t'en ailles. Je vais peut-être bien mais je suis aussi assez fatiguée et je n'ai pas non plus envie de devoir expliquer ta présence si l'infirmière nous entend…  
- Très bien, mais une dernière chose avant de clore le sujet. Sache que même si tu n'es pas la championne de Poudlard, ça ne fait pas de toi une moins bonne sorcière qu'Irina. C'est juste que je suis meilleur que toi, ironisa-t-il histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui se solda par un petit sourire peu généreux de Dakota avant qu'elle reprenne plus sérieusement. Tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la majesté de ton patronus quand on est partis sauver Katline et tu as prouvé plus d'une fois que ton aide et ton intelligence pouvaient être précieux. Tu n'as rien d'une demoiselle en détresse ce qui est aussi soulageant qu'angoissant mais une chose est sûre, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir te compter parmi mes proches. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et, tenta de continuer Bayron avant que Dakota ne l'embrasse aussi subitement que tendrement.  
- Merci… murmura-t-elle ensuite simplement avant de lui sourire.  
- Mais de rien, s'amusa-t-il à répondre avant de prendre un petit air espiègle. Attention, je pourrais y prendre goût, plaisanta-t-il tout en étant franchement sérieux, ce que Dakota avait bien compris.  
- Bayron…  
- Oui, je sais… Nos fiançailles et compagnie… s'exaspéra-t-il avant de la regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Je te jure Dakota, dès que nos fiançailles seront rompus, on aura une petite discussion en tête à tête, toi et moi… Et là, tu n'auras plus d'excuses et tu ne pourras plus t'échapper avec un prétexte peu crédible à mes yeux.  
- Ne dis pas ça Bayron, il peut se passer tellement de choses d'ici l'été prochain… Ne t'engage pas dans une voie que tu ne maîtrises pas…  
- De toute façon, ça ne sera qu'une de plus, je ne suis plus à ça près maintenant, soupira-t-il avant d'entendre l'ouverture d'une porte qu'il estima être celle de l'infirmerie. Dis, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment mais est-ce que tu acceptes d'aller au bal avec moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, balbutia Dakota tout en se concentrant pour savoir si quelqu'un était rentré dans la salle ou pas.  
- Disons, que ça serait mal vu si on n'y allait pas ensemble. Tes parents n'apprécieraient pas forcément de savoir qu'on y va séparément alors qu'on est fiancé… Les miens non plus soit dit en passant… Ici, on n'est pas à Poudlard et il n'y a pas mon grand-père pour nous protéger de la presse et du regard des autres… En plus, j'ai envie de jouer mon macho envers Anderson, tu peux bien m'accorder ça, non ? Dis-toi qu'Irina ne sera pas forcément ravie que tu sois à l'honneur à mon bras… Rajoute à ça que la dernière fois que je t'ai invitée, ça c'est pas bien terminé alors je te dois un bal… Et puis, j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi… S'il te plait, accepte… Demanda-t-il à nouveau avant d'apercevoir une ombre s'approcher et de voir le visage paniqué de Dakota lui ordonner d'y aller sans attendre une minute et sa réponse…

Passant en dessous du paravent qui séparait le lit de Dakota d'un autre, il se faufila furtivement jusqu'au tableau où François l'y attendait encore mais de manière assez impatiente. Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous les deux jusqu'à l'aile des garçons. Arrivé à la bifurcation entre le quartier des anglais et celui des résidents permanents, Bayron le remercia de son aide et ils se séparèrent en se serrant chaleureusement la main.

Naturellement, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Bayron remarqua que Dorian dormait déjà mais vu les presque une heure du matin qu'affichait le réveil, cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Se rendant compte qu'il avait occulté sa propre fatigue pour se rendre au chevet de Dakota, il ne put réfléchir longtemps à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et avaient fait avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte dans ses songes les plus interdits.

Le lendemain matin, un mal de tête et un bourdonnement le tirèrent désagréablement de ses rêves. Le bruit répétitif d'un tapement de bec sur le carreau de sa chambre n'arrangea rien et agacé, il ouvrit au volatil peu reconnaissant et attrapa le courrier qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Sur le coup, il maudit le petit message de félicitation collectif de ses cousins et amis restés à Poudlard. Il remarqua alors qu'il était presque midi et que tous devaient déjà être dans la grande salle de réception et s'apprêtaient à déjeuner. Seulement, il n'avait pas très faim et il préféra traîner un peu et profiter de la tranquillité temporaire. Il prit alors un bain comme jamais et repensa à beaucoup de choses, tentant de faire le point dans sa tête et dans son cœur. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dakota lui avait laissé une excellente impression et il dut s'immerger totalement la tête pour s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à ce baiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, ça il en était sûr et il enrageait encore plus de devoir ce contenter de ça de manière ponctuelle. Il se félicita de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et se rassura comme il le pouvait que rien ne viendrait empêcher ça. Le tout était de pouvoir patienter jusque là et c'était là où résidait le réel problème pour lui. Même s'il n'était pas aussi terre à terre comme certains, il restait un jeune homme qui avait connu une certaine expérience qui lui embrumait parfois l'esprit. Il se refusait de tout réduire à l'aspect physique d'une relation, surtout concernant Dakota, mais le fait était là, son corps pensait autrement et plus il y réfléchissait moins ça s'arrangeait. Il se força alors à chercher une pensée nettement moins tentatrice et son cerveau ne fit pas le tour deux fois et il imagina LongFrey prit à son propre jeu de séduction avec la sirène. L'idée même de le voir totalement idiot entrain de glorifier sa beauté eut l'effet tout escompté. Son esprit avait reprit le contrôle du reste. Soulagé, il put enfin sortir de la salle de bain et avant de sortir rejoindre les autres, il n'hésita pas une seconde à raconter, sans tous les détails, sa petite escapade de la veille à son meilleur ami.

Il prit ensuite la direction du terrain de Quidditch en réalisant qu'il avait raté l'entraînement du matin même et décida de rattraper le coup en faisant quelques tours en balai. Seulement, presque de manière prévisible, il trouva Dorian déjà en place dans les airs. Porté par le bon résultat d'une discussion avec Dakota quelques heures plus tôt, il décida de s'y coller à présent avec son oncle. Mais contre toute attente, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul à foncer derrière le vif d'or et qu'une adversaire non déméritante le talonnait. Le spectacle était d'un niveau presque professionnel et Bayron fut vite passionné par ce qu'il pouvait observer. Dorian n'avait en rien perdu de sa vélocité sur un balai et ça devait visiblement lui faire du bien de reprendre un entraînement moins scolaire. Lui et Shirley, puisque c'était bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait, semblaient animés par une passion sans nom et poursuivaient la minuscule balle comme si leur vie en dépendait. Manœuvres, feintes, coups parfois moins réglementaires, le tout avec une vitesse décoiffante, tout fut envisagé par les deux attrapeurs pour arriver à leurs fins. Toutefois, Dorian n'était plus celui du mois de juin dernier et Shirley s'en rendit vite compte en atterrissant dans les gradins. Bayron s'apprêta alors à aller l'aider et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien mais cette dernière fit à peine attention à lui, enfourcha son balai et repartit à la poursuite de Dorian. Amusé de la voir si passionnée, il se remémora ses pensées lorsqu'il l'avait revue lors du tournoi. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé et n'était plus la jeune adolescente impressionnée et posée de Poudlard. Il suffisait qu'elle ait un manche à la main et tout comme Dorian, elle se transformait en un feu envoûtant qu'il respectait tant chez Dorian. A y réfléchir plus longuement, il s'avoua qu'il ne serait pas évident de tenir sa propre promesse…


	91. Les nondits se révèlent

**276. Les non-dits se révèlent.**

L'impatience de Bayron, à force de regarder Dorian et Shirley en l'air, arriva vite à ses limites et d'un geste naturel voir instinctif, il prononça un accio balai. La nouvelle attente fut alors plus qu'insupportable et une fois celui-ci à portée de main, Bayron enleva sa cape vivement, sauta pour se mettre à califourchon sur le balai et les rejoignit sans perdre une seule seconde. Naturellement, Shirley et Dorian avaient une vitesse qu'il peinait à imiter mais son objectif fut rapidement de tenir le rythme qu'eux même s'infligeaient. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas saisir le vif d'or mais empêcher l'un ou l'autre de le faire commençait à lui faire plaisir. L'excitation, l'adrénaline, la dépense physique, la vitesse et la sensation d'être dans un autre monde lui procura un sentiment de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Toutefois, son petit sourire involontaire s'effaça très vite lorsqu'il vit Dorian se retourner sur Shirley et lui avant de faire une pointe surprenante, mettre un bon dix mètres de distance entre eux et saisir le vif d'or avec poigne.

Ravi de voir leurs têtes dégoûtées et essoufflées, Dorian revint en les narguant légèrement. Bien sûr, Bayron et Shirley lui firent des yeux de reproches et amorcèrent leur descente vers le milieu de terrain.

Ruminante, Shirley n'adressa même pas un regard envers Bayron qui la fixait d'un air amusé et s'éloigna pour aller prendre son sac de sport sur les tribunes. Elle avait vraiment un petit quelque chose qui la rendait différente de lorsqu'elle était une élève parmi d'autres et à force de l'observer, il ne remarqua pas la main de son oncle lui saisir l'épaule.

- Tu as de la bave au coin de la lèvre… Ca te donne un air totalement idiot ce qui risque de s'aggraver en total ridicule si Shirley le voit… s'amusa à dire Dorian comme si leur complicité ne s'était jamais ombragée.  
- Très drôle… ironisa Bayron tout en vérifiant aussi discrètement que possible que ce n'était pas vrai, ce qui fit rire Dorian.

Le rire passé, la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes fut palpable. Les yeux de Dorian firent des allers et retours entre son neveu et le manche de son balai. Bayron commença à se douter de ce que Dorian souhaitait secrètement aborder et l'idée de se disputer avec lui après un moment pareil ne l'enchantait guère. A son tour, il ne chercha pas à provoquer la discussion et fit semblant de chercher sa cape de vue. S'en apercevant, Dorian soupira et s'avoua à lui-même que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas et la complicité qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux lui rappela à quel point ça lui manquait actuellement. Face à ce qu'il avait pu lui reprocher, Dorian ne pouvait plus occulter le fait que son lien avec Bayron était au dessus d'une compétition malsaine. De plus, si une personne pouvait comprendre sa situation, finalement, ça ne pouvait être que lui, et il aurait besoin de son aide s'il voulait résoudre ses problèmes persistants. Pris par un sursaut de courage, il se décida alors enfin à parler.

- Dis, je crois que je te dois des excuses… reprit Dorian avec plus de sérieux tout en accompagnant Bayron qui s'en allait vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa cape.  
- Il n'y a pas qu'à moi, et je dirais même, il y a une personne qui mérite plus que moi des excuses…  
- Je sais… C'est que… J'ai l'impression d'enrager et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour m'échapper de cette prison imaginaire qui m'oppresse tous les jours… Je te jure que parfois, j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader et de m'enfuir loin de tout, ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la magie… Je suis frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire contre cette colère qui ne veut pas partir… Je m'en veux tellement, mais aussi à mes parents, aux regards des autres sur moi, à ce nom de famille qui oblige une certaine performance, à Aly de m'avoir toujours tout passé, à EJ de ne pas m'avoir raisonné plus vite, à toi d'être si calme face à ce qui t'arrive, à Katy qui me voit comme un dieu que je ne suis pas, mais aussi à Lily qui relativise toujours tout et même à ma nouvelle sœur qui accapare maintenant toute l'attention de mes parents alors que j'ai des problèmes, s'emporta Dorian en s'aidant par des grands gestes théâtraux… J'en suis au point de rêver la vie de Jaye… Malgré le fait qu'il soit sorti avec un professeur, personne ne l'a jugé pour autant, il n'a pas à se soucier de sa réputation, de ses résultats scolaires, passe inaperçu dans les couloirs, … Et moi, je ne voulais pas… Enfin, je… Elle est… Alors je…  
- Tu as laissé tomber Aly pour… Continua Bayron voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots.  
- Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas la laisser tomber c'est qu'elle est…  
- Gentille, intelligente, patiente, tolérante, plus que conciliante…  
- Oui, mais aussi altruiste, dévouée, optimiste… et divinement belle… soupira Dorian tout en se remémorant quelques moments tendres avec elle.  
- Je confirme, sourit Bayron avant de voir un regard noir de jalousie protectrice le fixer. Même si elle n'est pas mon style, seul un aveugle ne verrait pas qu'elle est l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard toutes générations confondues… Avec les yeux qu'elle a… elle est presque…  
- Parfaite… Compléta Dorian en soupirant à nouveau. Oui, elle l'est… et je ne la mérite pas… murmura-t-il alors qu'il remarqua que Shirley les avait maintenant rejoints.  
- Demande-toi plutôt ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter tant de distance de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Lança-t-elle froidement sans forcément regarder Dorian, ce qui laissa présager à Bayron qu'il pouvait lui-même se l'attribuer.  
- Rien… Elle n'a rien à se reprocher… avoua simplement Dorian en s'énervant contre lui-même à nouveau alors que Bayron estimait cette réponse plausible pour sa propre relation avec Shirley.  
- Alors effectivement, tu ne la mérites pas, conclut Shirley avant de les saluer et s'en aller sans un autre mot ce qui frustra malgré lui Bayron.  
- J'ai tout gâché avec elle… réalisa Dorian tout en s'essayant sur un banc, les jambes coupées par l'émotion qui montait.  
- Il parait que tout le monde fait des erreurs… Mais pour le coup, franchement tu as fais fort… N'espère pas qu'elle te retombe dans les bras comme ça… Si tu veux la récupérer, j'ai bien l'impression que tu vas devoir lutter mon vieux.  
- Elle est peut-être tout aussi bien sans moi… Et puis de toute façon, je suis pas franchement d'humeur à lui donner toute mon attention. Je me supporte pas moi-même alors comment pourrait-elle le faire, se condamna-t-il tout seul au point que Bayron imagina instinctivement sa tête tel un ballon se dégonflant bruyamment avant d'en rire contrairement à son neveu qui s'en indigna presque.  
- Laisse-toi du temps Dorian, suggéra Bayron une fois remis de son fou rire avant de lui proposer sa main à la grande surprise de son ami de toujours.  
- A y réfléchir, je ne te mérite pas non plus… Pas après ce que je t'ai fait… argumenta fébrilement Dorian avant que l'insistance du geste et du regard de Bayron ne l'oblige à baisser les armes. Bayron, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, pour le tournoi… commença-t-il à dire avant de voir dans un coin une silhouette familière en train de faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. EJ ? Non mais dis-moi que je rêve ! S'exclama-t-il avec indignation.

Sans attendre, Bayron tourna également la tête et fut très vite écœuré de ce dont lui aussi était maintenant spectateur. Incapables tous les deux de sortir un mot de plus, ils observèrent en silence ce qui se passait devant eux en espérant secrètement cauchemarder. Certes, elle n'avait de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit mais la professionnelle de la moralité venait de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de ses cousins.

Aussi énervés l'un que l'autre pour différentes raisons, ils attendirent patiemment que la troisième acolyte d'enfance ne sorte de sa fausse cachette pour la confondre sans ménagement. La zone d'ombre restait encore l'identité de la personne avec qui elle était mais quel qu'il soit, Dorian et Bayron l'avaient déjà catalogué comme briseur de réconciliation de couple possible. Alors bras croisés, regard affûté, ils attendirent patiemment que leur cousine ne remarque leur présence et en rougisse. Mais c'était forcément mal connaître Emily-Jane Weasley de croire qu'elle se laisserait faire et ça, même celui qui commençait à avoir des mains baladeuses sur le bas de son dos s'en aperçut très vite. EJ l'arrêta net et se dégagea tout aussi vivement avant de se sentir observer. Du coup, pendant que Dorian et Bayron restèrent quelques secondes choqués de voir le visage haletant du Bulgare Ulrick Dimitrov, EJ fonça vers eux, furieuse.

- Espèces de voyeurs ! Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie sentimentale est au point mort que vous devez aller mater celle des autres avec envie ! Argumenta-t-elle sans se sentir un instant coupable d'une quelconque faute.  
- Mais EJ ! S'indigna Dorian en pointant Ulrick au regard victorieux qui provoqua une nouvelle fois l'imagination de Bayron assez ravi du résultat qu'il estimait pouvoir obtenir de ce visage si mignonnet.  
- Est-ce que j'interviens dans vos vies privées moi ? Continua-t-elle en réveillant sans le vouloir une ancienne frustration de Bayron.  
- Oh que oui ! Tu n'arrêtes pas ! S'exclama Bayron qui offrit ensuite un regard menaçant au Bulgare qui tentait une approche.  
- Et on peut savoir depuis quand ça dure ce petit jeu ? Reprit Dorian impatient.  
- Tu comptais nous le dire un jour où continuer ainsi encore longtemps ? Surenchérit Bayron.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais consacrer cette année pour lancer ta carrière !  
- Et tu as pensé à Roy ? N'hésita pas à demander le meilleur ami de celui-ci.  
- Alors, je vais vous le dire une seule et unique fois, lança calmement EJ qui tentait visiblement de tempérer sa colère. Je n'ai ni de comptes à vous rendre ni de comptes à rendre à Roy. C'est lui qui a rompu, pas moi ! Si j'ai gardé ma relation secrète avec Ulrick c'est parce que je savais que vous aviez des cerveaux de vers de terre et que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Maintenant que j'ai une nouvelle fois prouvé que j'avais raison, vous aurez le droit de me donner vos conseils que lorsque vous les aurez appliqués à vous-même et si ça vous ne le comprenez pas non plus, je vais le traduire en langage vers de terre « OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE VOS FESSES AVANT CELLES DES AUTRES » ! C'EST CLAIR LA ? Explosa-t-elle avant de rejoindre Ulrick, l'embrasser plus que de raison et s'en aller en direction du château, laissant un Bulgare devant deux tueurs en puissance.

N'étant pas dans sa nature de s'enfuir devant le danger, Ulrick fit face à eux sans vaciller une seule seconde. Dorian s'approcha en premier et le menaça tout de suite de ne plus jamais approcher sa cousine. Peu convaincu du résultat que pouvait obtenir son oncle, Bayron vint à son tour à la charge en lui disant ouvertement qu'EJ était toujours amoureuse de son ex, qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, que c'était leur destin, que jamais il ne lui arriverait à la cheville et qu'elle ne faisait que combler son chagrin dans une aventure sans lendemain. Mais visiblement aucune parole, aussi dure soit-elle, ne semblait atteindre le bulgare qui leur annonça que ça faisait presque trois semaines qu'ils se voyaient maintenant et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des ex. EJ et lui s'étaient mis apparemment d'accord sur le fait d'avoir une relation sans attaches et de prendre du bon temps dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Choqué de tant de manque de respect envers sa cousine, Dorian saisit le col du bulgare avec un peu trop de passion ce qui provoqua Ulrick à continuer dans sa démarche. Il ajouta alors que c'était EJ qui avait insistée sur ces deux points tout particulièrement. N'y croyant pas une minute, Dorian s'apprêta à réparer l'offense qu'il estimait entendre, en se défoulant par la même occasion, mais son neveu le retint et le força à le suivre loin d'Ulrick. En effet, d'après Bayron, ils risquaient de faire pire que mieux en franchissant cette limite. EJ allait forcément leur en vouloir et prendre la défense du blond nordique et ça n'aurait fait que renforcer son idée d'oublier Roy de cette manière. Bayron assura à Dorian que leur couple ne durerait pas et qu'EJ se rendrait compte de cette manière de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Le tout était maintenant de gérer « Roy » et l'information qui risquait d'avoir l'effet d'un sort interdit dévastateur à Poudlard.


	92. Une histoire en négociation

**277. Une histoire en négociation.**

Ce qui énervait le plus EJ en rentrant au château, c'était surtout le fait d'avoir été prise sur le fait et surtout par ses cousins. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir se justifier et maintenant, elle savait qu'ils allaient lui prendre la tête. Déjà, elle était sûre que Bayron allait le répéter à Roy et cela la stressait particulièrement. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas prévenir de sa relation avec Ulrick, c'était bien son ex. Et c'était d'ailleurs un peu ce qui l'avait motivée à rester discrète jusque là. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait une de ces envies de retourner voir Bayron et lui empêcher d'écrire un hibou d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans compter que même si c'était d'une certaine manière injuste, au moins ça la défoulerait. Et puis au passage, elle se serait même occupée de Dorian qui, encore plus que Bayron, n'avait absolument rien à lui dire.

Ayant besoin de parler, elle prit alors la direction de l'infirmerie où Dakota était encore présente à cette heure-ci. Y entrant comme une furie, l'infirmière s'indigna tout de suite en lui faisant une réprimande qu'EJ n'écouta qu'à peine. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise disposée à côté du lit de sa meilleure amie et sans un mot, enragée, elle fixa le sol tout en ruminant encore la scène imaginaire qu'elle aurait bien aimée rendre réelle avec ses cousins. Elle ne vit alors pas Dakota la fixer avec étonnement avant de se hisser avec un peu de difficulté pour s'installer en prévision d'une discussion de toute évidence passionnée.

- Bonjour EJ… Amorça-t-elle avec petit sourire involontaire du fait de l'attitude de sa visiteuse.  
- Non, mauvais… Je les hais, ils sont lourds, « blablabla, tu n'as pas le droit, blablabla, pense un minute à lui, blablabla, égoïste »… C'est eux les égoïstes et après tout, j'ai le droit de les imiter vu le parfait exemple qu'ils donnent… C'est fou ! Parce que eux, ils n'ont pas de copines, j'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un… C'est dingue ça ! J'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux, quand je veux et comme je veux non ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la Serdaigle qui tentait de comprendre ce qui venait d'être débité en moins de quelques secondes.  
- Le droit d'avoir quoi ? Questionna Dakota tout en réalisant que son amie avait annoncé une chose qu'elle ignorait totalement.  
- Quoi, quoi ? Mais tu suis pas ma parole !  
- Non, là, j'ai un peu de mal EJ… Qu'est ce qui te mets dans un état pareil et c'est quoi cette histoire de copain que tu as le droit d'avoir ?  
- Disons que ton Don Juan et le boulet m'ont clairement dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir un autre homme dans ma vie que Roy. Ils veulent diriger ma vie sans se préoccuper de ce que je peux penser ou ressentir. Je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de mon père sur ce sujet pour me prendre deux trolls des montagnes en culottes courtes à la place ! C'est mal me connaître c'est moi qui te le dis…  
- EJ, calme toi, tu veux ? J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour comprendre… Il a dû quand même se passer quelque chose pour qu'ils te fassent une remarque, et surtout une même remarque ensemble…  
- Attend, pourquoi ça serait forcément ma faute ? J'ai rien fait de mal !!! C'est eux qui… Et puis, je n'ai pas à me justifier !!! C'est Roy qui a rompu, pas moi ! C'est lui qui voulait une famille, pas moi ! C'est lui qui a choisi tout ça, pas moi ! Mais non, même avec ça, je dois subir le fait que monsieur n'a pas fais son « deuil » et lui rester fidèle à vie jusqu'au jour où il changera d'avis… Bah non, désolée, c'est moi la victime dans cette histoire et j'ai le droit de me consoler comme je peux et avec qui je peux !!!  
- Te consoler ? Avec qui tu peux ? EJ…  
- Quoi ? C'est mon droit, non ? C'est pas parce que lui n'a pas refait sa vie que je dois pas refaire la mienne non ? Et puis Roy et moi on n'est pas mariés, on s'est rien promis, et puis ça se trouve c'était pas lui, l'homme de ma vie ! De toute façon, même s'il l'était, j'ai quand même mon libre arbitre, non ? Si j'ai envie de voir ailleurs, c'est mon problème pas le sien ! S'énerva-t-elle avant que l'infirmière lui ordonne violemment de sortir vu son comportement.  
- Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici mademoiselle Weasley ! Non dans une foire à bestiaux ! Sortez tout de suite !

Sans pouvoir protester, EJ et Dakota ne purent terminer leur conversation, ce qui frustra totalement la dernière. Faute de pouvoir se venger sur une connaissance durant son retour vers sa chambre, EJ décida de prendre un bain et de se relaxer un peu. Tout avait pris une proportion qu'elle estimait bientôt hors de contrôle et si elle ne voulait pas encore s'illustrer dans une école peu disposée à supporter sans rien dire ses colères, il valait mieux qu'elle se tempère un minimum.

La tête sous l'eau, tentant quelques secondes de s'évader d'un monde oppressant, EJ se sentit légèrement plus soulagée lorsqu'elle refit surface. L'action de l'eau sur elle apportait l'effet escompté et une fois les yeux fermés, EJ se laissa voguer dans une rêverie pas si lointaine.  
Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu laisser faire Ulrick sans représailles lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé par surprise lors du tournoi de quidditch. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé à l'époque, et il avait tout de suite su quel sujet aborder pour la séduire. Elle n'avait rien vu venir à ce moment là et encore moins l'approche presque professionnelle des lèvres du capitaine Bulgare sur les siennes. Elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était le fait que celles de Roy lui manquaient où si elle avait réellement été envoûtée par ce petit accent et ce regard ambitieux qui le rendait si attractif à ses yeux. Mais les faits étaient là, à peine deux mois après sa séparation avec Roy, elle en avait embrassé un autre et ça ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. 

Tout en jouant avec l'eau en écrivant le nom de Roy puis celui d'Ulrick, elle s'avouait quand même que si elle était avec ce dernier maintenant c'était uniquement dû au fait que Roy avait une nouvelle fois repoussé toute possibilité avant son départ pour BeauxBâtons. C'était sa faute à lui au final, il lui aurait demandé de l'attendre ou même de réfléchir à des compromis, tout aurait été différent. Seulement Roy avait été clair et au fond d'elle, EJ lui donnait raison. Ulrick lui correspondait plus sur ce que Roy lui reprochait alors peut-être que finalement c'était lui l'homme idéal à sa vision des choses. Ils envisageaient une carrière sportive assez importante tous les deux, des déplacements pour les matchs et les entraînements tout au long de l'année et aucune attache matérielle comme maison, chat, chien et enfants. Ils se verraient entre deux matchs, et le quotidien n'aurait jamais raison de leur couple. Elle s'y voyait déjà avec les week-ends amoureux, les surprises, le fait d'être toujours content de voir l'autre… De toute façon, tout sauf le modèle de ses parents ne pouvait qu'être paradis pour elle et Ulrick lui en ouvrait les portes. Alors pourquoi les refuser ? C'était la seule question à laquelle EJ ne trouvait pas encore de réponse et ce n'était pas le point d'interrogation en bulles de salon qui dérivait dans la baignoire qui allait l'y aider.

Perdue par sa réflexion, EJ retourna dans l'atmosphère sécurisante que l'immersion totale pouvait lui procurer. La fuite était une notion qui offrait de nombreuses solutions à des problèmes qu'elles n'assumaient pas. A bout de souffle, la nouvelle sortie lui souffla qu'elle n'était finalement, dans une certaine mesure, pas si différente de Dorian. EJ s'énerva intérieurement de la complexité de sa vie et de celle de sa famille et soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux, découvrant ainsi qu'elle n'était maintenant plus seule dans la salle de bain.

- Hé !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ! S'indigna EJ qui rabattit autant de mousse possible sur elle pour éviter que Meredith ne puisse la voir dans une situation compromettante.  
- J'ai frappé et tu n'as pas répondu, se justifia-t-elle tout en se lavant les mains.  
- Et tu n'as pas vu mes vêtements, non ? Tu es bigleuse ma parole !  
- Oh, calme ta joie Weasley ! Ah, au fait, tes cousins te cherchent… Il parait que tu as fait une belle connerie, sourit-elle en regardant EJ via le miroir.  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Blake !  
- Oh c'est sûr que vu leurs humeurs, je ne vais pas me mêler des tiennes… Mais je dois dire qu'avec le temps, tu as meilleur goût… reprit la Serpentarde avec un air malicieux qui n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor.  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ?   
- Je vous ai vu près de son pavillon il y a quinze jours, et dans le bosquet il y a une semaine mais aussi juste après le tournoi, enfin pour être plus exacte je t'ai vu partir en catimini et bizarrement il n'était plus là…  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia EJ.  
- Naturellement, ironisa Meredith. Enfin, ce sont tes problèmes pas les miens… Mais bon choix… répéta-t-elle avant de s'essuyer les mains et s'en aller.

EJ n'en revenait pas. Choquée par la scène, elle resta quelques minutes dans la même position, recroquevillée, avant de vouloir vite sortir de la baignoire et s'habiller. Ce n'était pas le fait que Meredith l'ait surprise à plusieurs reprises et n'ait rien dit mais EJ venait de réaliser qu'elle avait assisté à une chose très intime pour elle et pour un couple, sa formation. Meredith était là au moment où Ulrick et elle s'étaient rapprochés, puis lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la seconde fois en attirant son visage vers lui, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté des conditions nécessaires pour une éventuelle suite à ce second baiser et tout ça, à leur insu. Meredith les avaient presque quasiment épiés à chaque fois qu'ils avaient réussi à se voir et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

En sortant de sa chambre, Dawn et Aly s'arrêtèrent net de discuter ce qui mit un léger doute à EJ quant au sujet de conversation. Aly semblait révoltée et Dawn perplexe et forcée de constater que tout BeauxBâtons devait maintenant savoir qu'elle sortait avec Ulrick, elle décida par défi de le trouver et de valider la rumeur.

Ainsi, alors que le bulgare discutait calmement avec trois de ses compatriotes dont Edwina, EJ arriva déterminée et sûre d'elle devant lui sans dire bonjour aux autres, provoqua une nouvelle fois la fin d'une discussion et embrassa sans demi mesure celui qui devenait maintenant son petit ami en titre.

- Et bah, se félicita celui-ci une fois qu'elle s'écarta légèrement. Et tes résolutions intraitables, ma rouquine ?  
- Arrête déjà de m'appeler comme ça et je recommencerais à t'embrasser en public, blondinet, répondit-elle avec un air revanchard.  
- Proposé comme ça, sourit-il. Est-ce que je peux aussi espérer pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie ? Demanda ensuite Ulrick avec un air malicieux.  
- Hum, hésita-t-elle faussement alors que les amis d'Ulrick les regardaient avec intérêt. Tout se négocie Capitaine Dimitrov, murmura-t-elle vicieusement à l'oreille de ce dernier qui pouffa alors légèrement.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma batteuse préférée, s'amusa Ulrick avant de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui et de l'embrasser. Je négocie tes bras contre une course avec handicap, proposa-t-il alors avec malice.  
- Tu es dur en affaire, soupira EJ qui prit quelques secondes à réfléchir. Je suis sûre que je pourrais te battre sans handicap avec un peu plus d'entraînement, trouve autre chose.  
- Tes bras, tes baisers et ton temps contre un échange de balai durant un mois…  
- Là, tu n'es pas assez généreux, j'en ai bien peur. Mon balai ne vaut peut-être pas le tien mais il est assez sentimental à mes yeux pour ne pas trop t'envier.  
- Très bien, alors tes bras, tes baisers, ton temps et un bal contre un souaffle signé de d'Ivanova…  
- Ah voilà une proposition déjà plus intéressante, se félicita EJ. Tu vois quand tu veux…  
- Dans mes bras maintenant, et pas de discussion ma rouquine… ordonna-t-il en parfait félin en chasse.  
- Hé ! Protesta EJ avant qu'Ulrick ne lui empêche davantage de rébellion alors que Bayron entrait justement dans le couloir.  
- Tiens, le héros de ces dames nous jette un de ces regards, ça donne envie de t'embrasser à nouveau, se moqua Ulrick sur un ton digne d'un Serpentard qui conquit tout de suite l'esprit espiègle d'EJ.  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-elle tout en regardant du coin de l'œil un Bayron visiblement déçu.


	93. Un destin enrageant

**278. Un destin enrageant**

Le couple que formait maintenant ouvertement EJ et Ulrick Dimitrov perturbait profondément Bayron et Dorian. Lorsque ce dernier avait repéré son neveu, il avait pu constater une deuxième fois, qu'il avait aussi trouvé sa cousine dans les bras de son nordique. Moins conciliant que Bayron, Dorian allait encore s'emporter s'il n'avait pas été retenu. Il sortit alors à celui avec qui il venait tout juste de se réconcilier, que son problème était qu'il préférait réfléchir au lieu d'agir et qu'en plus de ça, il réfléchissait mal. Une fois parti, Bayron ne préféra pas rester non plus voir EJ donner raison au moins à l'un de ses arguments qui était la provocation accentuée. Sa crainte à l'annoncer à Roy grandissait en lui et plus il y pensait moins il trouvait de bonne manière de le faire. Mais une chose était sûre, s'il ne le faisait pas en premier, Aly n'allait pas se gêner d'exposer les choses d'une manière rapportée voir déformée. Lorsque Dorian et lui étaient revenus du terrain de Quidditch et qu'ils avaient rapportés l'information afin de justifier leur état d'énervement, les yeux d'Aly avaient exprimé toute sa rage contenue.

Cette période crise se greffait sur déjà une en cours et Bayron commençait à se demander comment tout cela allait bien pouvoir se terminer. Tout en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie, il se félicita d'être celui qui avait actuellement le moins de problèmes personnels, du moins en apparence. Le fait d'ailleurs que l'infirmière lui dise qu'il pouvait aller voir sa fiancée lui donna une once d'espoir sur la possibilité d'une fin de mauvaise période pour son propre cas. De plus, Dakota semblait s'être bien rétablie et le petit sourire qu'elle arbora lorsqu'elle le vit, termina de lui faire changer son humeur.

- C'est agréable d'être accueilli de la sorte, sourit Bayron tout en prenant le même siège que celui de sa cousine une heure plus tôt.  
- C'est gentil de me rendre visite, s'esquiva Dakota avec difficulté.  
- Oh mais je viens par intérêt en fait, s'amusa-t-il au vu de la réponse. J'ai trois choses à voir avec toi si tu veux bien m'accorder quelques minutes…  
- Je vais pouvoir t'accorder ça… Je t'écoute.  
- Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir comment tu vas, tout simplement…  
- Mieux, l'infirmière pense que je pourrais aller directement en cours demain matin. D'ailleurs si tu vois l'une des filles, pourrais-tu leur demander de m'apporter le nécessaire ?  
- Bien sûr, sans problème et tu m'en vois ravi. Tu vas trop souvent dans les infirmeries à mon goût depuis quelques temps.  
- Je m'en passerais bien aussi… soupira Dakota en se rappelant la raison de ce séjour là.  
- Je m'en doute… Bon, se reprit-il avant de dessiner un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il me semble que tu me dois une réponse pour un certain évènement…  
- Bayron, franchement, je ne sais pas… Il n'y a aucune fille avec qui tu veux y aller ou qui souhaiterait que tu l'invites, comme Meredith ou Shirley ? Demanda-t-elle avec peu de conviction.  
- La seule à qui je l'ai proposé, c'est toi, mais maintenant, si tu attendais l'invitation de quelqu'un d'autre, commença-t-il à dire tout en sentant une boule grossir dans sa gorge et se forcer à mentir. Je comprendrais…  
- Non… Pas spécialement… Répondit Dakota en offrant une nouvelle assurance à Bayron.  
- Alors qu'est ce qui te pousse à ne pas me dire oui ?  
- Rien… Avoua-t-elle vaincue.  
- Donc ?  
- Donc, oui, j'accepte d'être ta cavalière pour le bal, répondit-elle presque scolairement ce qui provoqua un léger rire chez Bayron.  
- Une bonne chose de faite… Bon pour finir, enchaîna-t-il ensuite en reprenant plus de sérieux, j'aimerais savoir une chose Dakota. Est-ce que tu étais au courant pour EJ ?  
- Visiblement non, soupira-t-elle déçue. Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure et je l'avais rarement vu aussi énervée. Elle bouillait sur place et l'infirmière lui a demandé de sortir. Je n'ai pas tout suivi mais de toute évidence, la dispute portait sur un sujet grave…  
- Grave, peut-être pas mais galère, ça c'est sûr… Dorian et moi, nous l'avons surprise en train d'embrasser Ulrick Dimitrov et à l'heure actuelle, ils officialisent leur relation à tout BeauxBâtons…  
- Elle m'avait dit qu'il lui avait encore fais des avances il y a plus de quinze jours mais je ne savais pas qu'elle y avait cédée…  
- Ulrick nous a dit que c'était EJ qui voulait garder ça secret mais aussi qu'elle aurait rajouté vouloir uniquement prendre du plaisir avec lui et rien d'autre.  
- Soit tout à l'inverse que ce que Roy lui avait réclamé…  
- Tu crois qu'elle essaye de se venger en sortant avec lui ? Demanda-t-il en espérant presque une réponse positive qui aurait pu se traduire par une volonté de provoquer Roy à réagir.  
- Non, je crois qu'elle veut tourner la page… Elle ne le montre pas mais cet échec avec Roy l'a beaucoup affectée et en mettant ces conditions à une relation, elle veut simplement se prévenir de nouvelles souffrances.  
- Elle ne te parle jamais de Roy ? Elle ne t'a jamais dis qu'elle espérait un retour avec lui ?  
- On en parle très peu … C'est légèrement le sujet tabou depuis quelques temps mais il faudrait être idiote pour ne pas voir son regard à chacune de ses apparitions depuis notre arrivée ici…  
- Oui, moi aussi je l'ai vu… Je suis persuadé qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là et leur fichu ego les empêche de voir au-delà de leur problème… Et Roy est intraitable sur le point de l'avenir. Tu me crois si je te dis que je l'ai surpris ranger une petite boite rouge dans sa table de nuit l'année dernière ?  
- Tu crois qu'il … Hésita Dakota, légèrement surprise de ce que son imagination interprétait.  
- Il en serait capable…  
- EJ n'est pas du tout prête pour ce genre de chose. Le modèle de ses parents est trop ancré dans son esprit pour lui permettre d'envisager cette option.  
- Alors Ulrick est réellement une menace pour Roy ? Osa-t-il demander tout en connaissant maintenant la réponse.  
- Je ne le connais pas assez pour pouvoir te répondre mais c'est sûr que la carrière qu'Ulrick se destine à l'instar de son père est un point commun avec EJ qui a son importance dans un quotidien. Mais de toute façon, je vois mal EJ s'investir pleinement dans une relation maintenant, si elle le fait un jour d'ailleurs…  
- Et je dis quoi moi maintenant à Roy, soupira Bayron avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains. Si je ne le lui dis pas et qu'il s'en aperçoit au bal, il va m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Si je lui dis par hibou, c'est super impersonnel et je ne pourrais pas m'adapter suivant sa réaction… Il va être super mal et moi, son meilleur ami, je ne serais même pas là pour lui…  
- Tu as la solution du parchemin ensorcelé programmable… Tu devrais pouvoir retrouver la formule dans la bibliothèque des sorts… Comme ça, une fois qu'il aura reçu le parchemin avec la date et l'heure indiquée de votre correspondance, suivant les questions qu'il te posera, tu pourras lui répondre en choisissant bien tes mots.  
- Dakota, tu sais parfois, je me dis qu'elle ne le mérite pas… Et pourtant je l'adore, c'est ma cousine… mais franchement, elle ne mérite pas l'amour qu'il lui porte…  
- Ils ne se sont peut-être pas rencontré au bon moment et au bon endroit… et on ne pourra rien y faire…

- Le destin… soupira Bayron en réalisant à quel point tous ses proches en avait été ses marionnettes.  
- Parfois, il n'apporte pas que des mauvaises choses… tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.  
- Peut-être, murmura-t-il pas du tout convaincu avant de rebondir afin de dédramatiser la conversation. Imagine s'il avait finalement poussé tes parents à t'inscrire ici au lieu de Poudlard… On ne serait jamais devenu ami et tu serais déjà mariée, argumenta-t-il sans se douter que le dernier point était non recevable puisqu'elle l'était déjà et avec lui.  
- Qui sait… 

En sortant de l'infirmerie, même si la réponse était « personne », Bayron retenait surtout le fait que Dakota et lui venaient d'avoir une véritable conversation sérieuse sans évoquer officiellement une seule fois leur propre problème. Il s'en félicitait, bien que le sujet l'empêchait de sauter davantage de joie. Au moins, il sentait que Dakota serait une alliée dans cette histoire et rien que d'en avoir parler avec elle lui avait fait du bien. Le fait qu'ils soient chacun meilleur ami avec l'un des deux ex leur offrait une compréhension totale du sujet. En plus de ça, son idée de parchemin était parfaite et la bibliothèque fut sa destination directe après avoir dit au revoir à Dakota.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Dorian ruminait seul dans son coin, sans trouver de raisonnement logique à cette journée moralement épuisante. En plus du cas d'EJ, les paroles de Shirley concernant Aly ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent du tout et lorsqu'il l'avait revu en cherchant EJ, le côté félin de son ex lui qui s'était exprimé suite à l'annonce, lui avait rappelé les moments durs mais tout aussi intenses qu'ils avaient vécus. Finalement, il avait réussi à entrevoir où son couple avec Aly avait pu dérapé. Le quotidien et sa concentration pour sa carrière en plus des études leur avaient imposé une routine peu séduisante alors qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour apprendre à la gérer. Les sauts d'humeur d'Aly et les escapades dans la forêt interdite en animagis lui manquèrent sur le coup. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été à Poudlard, il se serait autorisé une petite sortie nocturne illégale. Seulement, là, il avait de toute façon plus urgent à faire comme tenter d'imaginer comment il pouvait faire comprendre à Aly que c'était maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Toutefois, s'il ne le lui disait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne risquait pas de le deviner selon lui et après une bonne heure de réflexion pour trouver le moyen de passer le message, il s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette quand une voix reconnaissable lui inspira de rester là où il était.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça va poser des problèmes ? Demanda une voix que Dorian reconnut comme celle de Dawn.  
- Au départ, c'est vrai que j'avais hésité à lui dire oui, mais après ce qu'EJ vient d'avoir le culot de faire, il n'y a plus de raison que je cherche à tempérer les choses de son côté. Au contraire, j'espère que ça la fera réfléchir que Roy et moi on y aille ensemble…  
- Et pour Dorian ? Aly, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais là, vous cherchez la merde Roy et toi…  
- Attends Dawn, c'est pas ma faute si l'égoïsme est une notion familiale chez eux ! Si on a rompu avec eux, ce n'est pas pour rien non plus ! Il y avait de bonnes raisons à ça, et il est temps qu'ils y réfléchissent au lieu de se jouer en parfaite victime. En plus de ça, Roy est mon ami, et lorsque je vais lui raconter ce qui se passe ici, il aura besoin de mon aide. Alors crois moi que je vais tout faire pour qu'il passe une bonne soirée…  
- Tout ? Osa demander Dawn, inquiète.  
- Tout ! Confirma Aly avec force ce qui fut très mal interprété par Dorian.

La colère à son plus haut niveau, il retourna dans sa chambre où Bayron était en train d'écrire une lettre à destination de Poudlard. Vu la tornade en puissance, Bayron préféra garder ses distances mais c'était mal connaître son oncle. Dorian n'attendit pas d'avoir l'autorisation pour amorcer la conversation et lui répéter les paroles d'Aly sans en être très fidèle. L'information principale était qu'elle ira avec Roy au bal et que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait invité. Naturellement, Dorian demanda à Bayron s'il en avait été mis au courant mais la réponse négative ne suffit pas à le calmer. Dans sa rage, il argumenta que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme n'était pas possible et qu'un jour où l'autre ils s'essayeraient à plus si infinité et Bayron ne tenta même pas de le contredire de son exemple avec Dakota vu qu'il entrait dans le schéma décrit parfaitement par Dorian. Le « tout » lui provoquait des crises supplémentaires d'humeurs dès qu'il se le répétait et Bayron se mit même à comptabiliser le nombre de fois où le jaloux en puissance avait répété « mon » devant le prénom de son ex. Que ce soit Roy et EJ, Dorian et Aly, où même Dakota et lui, une chose fut sûre aux yeux de Bayron ce soir là, s'il rencontrait un jour le destin en personne, il lui exposerait sa vision des choses sur son travail…


	94. Héritiers en crise

**280. Héritiers en crise**

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à quelques minutes de se coucher, EJ était là, rêveuse de tout et de rien, vagabondant sans raison sur différentes pensées découlant de la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir. L'ambiance au château de BeauxBâtons se dégradait au fur et à mesure que le bal se rapprochait et du côté des héritiers, il ne se passait maintenant plus une journée sans qu'une dispute n'éclate et cela la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Même si elle avait un peu mauvaise conscience de faire « bande à part » avec Ulrick, elle ne voyait pas de mal à prendre le peu de bonheur qu'on lui autorisait après ces derniers mois. Certes l'intervention de Meredith au petit déjeuner ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente mais Dakota lui avait assuré qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de cet éloignement involontaire. L'égoïsme qu'on lui avait reproché devenait pour elle de la pure jalousie par rapport à son propre couple bancal. Heureusement, Dakota lui accordait tout son soutien, ce qui avait également renforcé le lien entre les deux jeunes filles. A cela, leur nouveau point commun, partagé également par Bayron, se prénommait Aly et plus particulièrement l'incompréhension de l'acte d'Aly par rapport à Roy. Dawn avait d'ailleurs exprimé son indignation sur le fait qu'EJ s'en sortait toujours malgré ses actes et ses choix discutables.

Si bien qu'à une semaine du bal, les improbables associations amicales s'affichaient ouvertement. Aly et Dawn restaient toujours avec François et Philippe, au grand bonheur des deux vu la soudaine jalousie que leurs compatriotes exprimaient via des regards froids et envieux. Dorian, quant à lui, ne quittait plus Jaye mais surtout Shirley et ses amies, ce que Bayron soupçonnait d'être lié à la présence d'une certaine Eliane, bien que l'intéressé niait catégoriquement à chaque évocation. EJ traînait donc avec Ulrick, ses amis bulgares en couple également avec des françaises, généralement à l'écart du reste de la vie interne du château au grand damne des professeurs qui n'arrivaient donc pas à surveiller le tout comme ils l'auraient souhaités. Le dernier trio se composait donc de Bayron, Dakota et Meredith, quand Slide ne lui rappelait pas qu'elle était sa petite amie et qu'à ce titre, elle devait lui accorder un minimum d'attention.

Dakota avait tenté de parler à son ancienne concurrente sur les dangers du caractère possessif de son petit-ami mais Meredith lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était une grande fille. Bayron s'en énervait forcément et il n'était pas rare que ces deux là se retrouvent à se disputer devant Dakota sur ce sujet avant de dévier sur les raisons de leur rupture et leur relation. Bayron cédait toujours puisqu'il savait que sur ces derniers points elle avait raison mais il n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler qu'il disait ça pour son bien parce qu'il tenait à elle malgré tout. Seulement, Meredith lui répliquait à chaque fois que c'était maintenant à Slide d'avoir ce rôle protecteur et qu'il en avait perdu le droit en embrassant Shirley. Le choc des paroles ne lui permettait alors pas d'apprécier la présence et la main sur le bras que Dakota lui faisait pour essayer de le réconforter en vain et sans le vouloir il s'en allait sans même lui adresser un mot.

Même si LongFrey trouvait amusant de voir le noyau des trois enfants chéris du directeur fissuré ainsi, l'image que Poudlard véhiculait commençait à être préjudiciable pour sa propre réputation, et ça, forcément, ça le contrariait surtout auprès d'une certaine brune d'origine anglaise qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. De ce fait, le dernier vendredi avant les vacances de fin d'année et accessoirement du bal, il ne se gêna pas de demander à tous les élèves de venir le rejoindre après avoir libéré ses élèves nordiques. Le regard qu'il fit, en voyant Ulrick embrasser plus que discutablement EJ au coin de la porte avant de la laisser, ne laissa aucun doute sur le but de cette réunion improvisé et la bande de Serpentard jubilait déjà de voir les héritiers se faire réprimander.

- Bon je ne vais pas davantage perdre mon temps précieux à tenter d'expliquer à des personnes visiblement peu intelligentes que dans le terme « délégation » la notion de « représentation publique » est importante, cela serait de toute évidence inutile. Toutefois, je vais être clair. Vos petites chamailleries d'enfants gâtés ne doivent en aucun cas apparaître aux yeux des autres. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit, durant les deux jours qu'il nous reste ici avant les vacances, qui serait lié de prêt ou de loin à une mésentente intolérable. Autre chose, Miss Weasley, je suis ravie que vous vous essayiez à une langue étrangère, un peu de culture vous fera plus que du bien, mais à l'avenir, faites vos cours particuliers en privé. Pour finir, le bal de demain commence à dix-neuf heures précises. J'attends de vous monsieur Malefoy que vous soyez à l'heure, le contraire étant tout à fait impensable pour un nom comme le votre, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les autres, votre présence dans la salle est requise dix minutes avant. Je ne conseille à personne d'arriver en retard, est-ce clair ? Pour finir, le directeur et quelques invités dont une bonne partie de vos parents et des professeurs arriveront pour dix-huit heures. Avec cette information, je suppose que je n'aurais pas à me plaindre de votre ponctualité. Et même si beaucoup ne vont pas comprendre toutes les subtilités de la définition, faites honneur à votre école. Vous pouvez partir. Allez oust !

Commentés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil n'emporte les seize adolescents, les paroles de leur professeur avaient eu un certain impact sur quelque uns. Dans la chambre des filles, Hachton en tête, une dispute sans précédent mis en difficulté EJ. Bien que Dakota fut une brillante avocate convaincue de l'innocence de sa meilleure amie sur bien des points, le fait que Dawn et Aly se mettent du côté des Serpentardes et que Meredith place quelques phrases bien salées toujours au moment où il ne fallait pas, eut raison du peu de bonne humeur que la lionne avait réussi à accumuler grâce à la présence d'Ulrick. Claquant la porte sans ménagement, EJ préféra capituler pour la première fois de sa vie face aux six autres accusatrices et prit la direction du pavillon privé des Bulgares dans l'espoir d'un peu de réconfort. Seulement, arrivée devant l'un des petits salons privés du quartier des filles où Bérénice, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch féminin, avait l'habitude de se servir comme repère, EJ pu constater qu'elle était le sujet de railleries.

- Et attendez, j'ai mieux, ajouta l'une des autres membres de la petite assemblée improvisée, vous avez vu comment elle l'embrasse ? On dirait un escargot tout gluant !!! Je suis sûre que dès qu'il rentre dans ses appartements, il se frotte la bouche pour tenter d'enlever toute la bave !  
- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, rigola Bérénice. Et à votre avis, comment va-t-elle s'affubler au bal ?  
- Le pauvre Ulrick, il va avoir la honte de sa vie en y allant avec une fille pareille… Et dire que son père sera là, soupira d'envie une autre joueuse, moi je serais elle, je me déclarerais malade plutôt que d'y aller…  
- Cette fille ne prête aucune importance à son apparence, ce qui est plus étonnant c'est ce qu'un joueur comme Ulrick, promis à une belle carrière, fasse avec un truc pareil, commenta Bérénice. Je suis sûre que son père se fera un plaisir de le lui demander.  
- Ah j'ai hâte d'y être, je sens qu'on va bien rire, pouffa la première.  
Vexée, EJ resta là sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin de la conversation. Ca aurait été encore quelques mois plutôt, elle aurait été leur dire le fond de sa pensée sur cette manière de critiquer sans savoir mais l'accumulation de choses commençait à faire trop, même pour elle. Elle fit donc demi tour et contourna le salon pour sortir plus discrètement de l'aile réservée aux étudiantes. Heureusement pour elle, la proximité du bal avait réquisitionné toute l'attention du personnel du château ce qui lui permit de sortir des dortoirs sans se faire remarquer. Ayant en tête une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dakota, EJ entra dans l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit, ouvrit un tableau et prit la direction du dortoir des garçons histoire de retrouver un visage familier. Arrivée au bout, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Bayron sur un ton assez cinglant. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à un bon moment non plus, elle s'apprêta de faire demi-tour, n'ayant pas envie de s'en reprendre plein la tête, quand elle entendu la prononciation d'un prénom qui l'obligea à rester pour en savoir davantage. Maintenant juste derrière l'autre tableau qui servait de porte au passage secret, elle s'approcha au maximum pour bien saisir toute la conversation. Elle eut rapidement une nouvelle confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de Bayron vu que le destinataire des paroles de son cousin le nomma avec menace également. La seule interrogation qui lui restait maintenant était l'identité de l'autre personne.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Malefoy !  
- Elle est ma fiancée et à ce titre, si, tu en as, Anderson!  
- Tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces ? Non seulement je vais te ridiculiser au tournoi, mais je prendrais un plaisir sans précédent le jour où Dakota préféra suivre le vainqueur que son fils à papa de fiancé.

- Pour gagner un tournoi, il faut éviter de perdre les épreuves, souligna Bayron en le prenant de haut pour le coup.  
- J'ai peut-être perdu la première mais j'y ai gagné autre chose. Souhaiter son amour et ses attentions valait la réussite de cette épreuve. Elle sentait si bon… et ses lèvres étaient si douces, ses mains si affamées, quant à ses cheveux… sourit de manière provocante Alexander avant de recevoir une jolie droite sans sommation… Espèce de…  
- Tout ce que tu as obtenu c'est une marionnette forcée à faire une chose qu'elle te refusait par dégoût, rien de plus ! S'énerva Bayron avec vigueur. Rêve ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois d'elle et la prochaine fois, j'utiliserais ma baguette et tu ne seras plus en mesure de participer au tournoi…  
- Tu ne la mérites pas ! Pesta l'américain, la main pressant le haut de sa joue douloureuse.  
- Peut-être, bien que ce point ne te regarde pas, mais toi encore moins ! Alors tiens toi loin d'elle où je m'occuperais de ton cas ! Reprit Bayron en pointant sa baguette sur son adversaire afin de donner du poids à ses paroles avant de le laisser se plaindre sur son apparence lors du bal avec son visage maintenant défiguré.  
Malheureusement pour lui, EJ venait d'apprendre ce que sa meilleure amie avait pris soin de lui cacher jusque là. Bouleversé d'un tel agissement, la colère de Bayron fut communicative et une fois assurée que Bayron ne serait pas là pour la tempérer si besoin, elle poussa le tableau discrètement, se faufila tel un fauve affamé et déterminé derrière l'américain, sortit sa baguette et la dirigea au centre du dos du sorcier en appuyant fermement pour se faire connaître. Alexander se figea en comprenant la signification du geste sans pour autant savoir qui en était l'instigateur avant de tenter d'attraper subtilement sa baguette.  
- N'y pense même pas, menaça EJ au creux de l'oreille, et écoute moi bien Anderson. Si jamais Bayron manque à sa parole, dis-toi qu'EJ Weasley ne le fera pas…  
A ça, d'un sourire vicieux, elle fit glisser sa baguette vers le bas de son dos, lança un « accio » pantalon, avant de prononcer juste derrière un sort d'immobilisation. Elle fit ensuite le tour pour se mettre juste devant lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé et s'amusa à le défigurer de la tête aux pieds de tous les sorts que ses cousins et elle avaient pu apprendre depuis leur jeunesse. Se défoulant de toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée quelques minutes auparavant, le résultat lui provoqua un fou rire incontrôlable qui alerta une personne qui revint sur ses pas pour observer secrètement le tout avec un plaisir particulier. Une fois calmée, EJ le regarda à nouveau avec une expression nettement juvénile tout caressant tous les furoncles du visage d'Alexander Anderson avec sa baguette.  
- Finalement ça ne te change pas énormément cette apparence. Je dirais même qu'elle reflète parfaitement ta beauté intérieure… Alors Anderson ? C'est agréable de se faire manipuler avec la frustration extrême de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se défendre, n'est ce pas ? Et encore là, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que Dakota e pu vivre en te touchant… Ah oui au fait, par expérience, je peux te dire que tous les sortilèges que j'ai combiné pour te rendre si « séduisant » vont te nécessiter trois jours de soins intensifs pour réussir à récupérer ton aspect original… Salue Bérénice pour moi et dis toi qu'à sa place, j'aurais honte d'aller au bal avec … enfin avec ce que tu ressembleras demain soir…  
Satisfaite d'elle, EJ s'éloigna de sa victime et juste avant de franchir le tableau, elle se retourna histoire de savourer une dernière fois son œuvre et vit Bayron au coin de la porte lui faire un petit sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Heureuse du dénouement de sa soirée, EJ rentra tranquillement dans ses appartements où toutes les autres étaient déjà couchées. Sourire aux lèvres, EJ ne sut déterminer si c'était sa blague ou l'éphémère ancienne complicité échangée avec son cousin qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir. Puis, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et but d'une traite une potion de sommeil sans rêve, unique possibilité pour elle de dormir vu ce qui l'attendait le lendemain soir. Entre l'arrivée de Roy, le fait qu'il aille au bal avec Aly, qu'il la voie avec Ulrick et que ce dernier ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour afficher ses droits sur elle, le dernier soir à BeauxBâtons risquait d'être épique.


	95. 282 Prélude d’une musique

**282. Prélude d'une musique qui se compose avec le cœur**

Pressée comme jamais, Aly fut l'une des premières à être prête et à sortir de l'aile réservée aux filles, accompagnée d'une Dawn peu à l'aise avec l'image glamour qu'Aly lui avait suggérée. Même si pour les autres, l'heure limite était 18h30, Aly avait uniquement retenu que les invités arrivaient pour 18h00 et avec eux, Roy, faute d'avoir également sa marraine, clouée au lit. Quant aux parents de Dawn, ils n'avaient pas pu se libérer du fait d'un autre événement dans la famille puisque son frère aîné agrandissait la famille à cette période et qu'ils devaient rester sur place au cas où. Autant dire qu'elle en était soulagée vu qu'ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à justifier son comportement familier avec François et puis de toute manière, elle les verrait tous dès le lendemain soir. C'est donc avec une certaine indifférence, bien que le dossier Roy la stressait un peu qu'elle suivit Aly dans sa course à la ponctualité d'accueil.  
Attendant dans le grand hall avec impatience, Aly scrutait d'un œil vif chaque arrivée et commença à franchement sourire lorsqu'elle vit son directeur, et ex beau-père, entrer, accompagné de sa femme. Ils furent ensuite suivis par le couple Malefoy, Weasley, Downey mais aussi Pansy Parkinson Blake qui se cramponnait vigoureusement au bras d'un bel inconnu, et d'autres parents ce qui commença à inquiéter Aly. Il lui fallut donc attendre le passage d'une vingtaine de personnes pour enfin apercevoir l'objet de ses attentes, Royal Garner, plus séduisant que jamais. Soulagée, elle ne resta pas une minute de plus sur place à se délecter de la vision qui s'offrait à elle et alla, non sans empressement, vers le jeune homme pour finir dans ses bras.  
- Bonsoir ma belle, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu es… Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ta beauté ma chère amie… J'en connais un qui va amèrement regretter ses actions lorsqu'il va te voir ainsi…  
- Lorsqu'il va « nous » voir « ainsi », souligna Aly avec un clin d'œil alors que Dawn arrivait à son tour.  
- Bonsoir Dawn… Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, ajouta-t-il avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.  
- Tu nous as manqué Roy…  
- Pas à tous, murmura-t-il en regardant Aly du coin de l'œil non sans émotion.  
- Et regarde toi comme tu es beau comme tout en costume !!! Tu dois être le célibataire le plus en vue de Poudlard en ce moment, non ? Demanda la poursuiveuse qui tentait de changer de sujet.  
- Pour le savoir, il faudrait encore que je n'ai pas une sangsue constamment sur le dos… Et puis franchement, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de distraction…  
- Oui, Aly m'a dit que tu avais nettement remonté ta moyenne et que tu bossais beaucoup pour tes aspics, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça ! S'enthousiasma Dawn avant de faire un signe discret de la main à François qui arrivait avec Philipe.  
- En même temps, il n'y avait pas de mal vu mon niveau plus que médiocre il y a encore quelques mois… Alors voilà donc l'heureux élu, ce fameux François, commenta-t-il ensuite avant de serrer la main de l'intéressé. J'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi par Aly et Bayron, et en bien, je précise.  
- Moi aussi, répondit-il tout en entourant son bras au dessus de l'épaule de sa cavalière. Ah Philippe vous attend à la porte, vous devriez y aller …

- J'aimerais bien dire bonsoir à Bayron avant, s'excusa Roy avant de le chercher du regard.  
- Il ne devrait plus tarder, murmura Aly qui venait de repérer l'entrée des bulgares dans le hall, tous en costumes de cérémonie traditionnels. Il nous rejoindra après Roy, François a raison, allons-y, insista Aly qui prévoyait une chose qui devait de toute évidence arriver.  
En voyant l'air peu sûr de son amie, Roy tourna la tête pour voir le groupe de garçon entourer le plus blond d'entre eux et il réprima un sentiment de haine très profond qui s'accentuait à chaque rire qu'Ulrick pouvait faire en compagnie de ses amis. Pour ne rien arranger, ce fut ce moment là qu'EJ choisit pour passer la porte du couloir qui menait à l'aile des filles, accompagnée de Dakota. Il dût se faire violence de ne pas l'observer davantage qu'il se serait autorisé quelques mois plus tôt et préféra détourner les yeux d'un spectacle qu'il refusait de voir, non sans s'être toutefois surpris à faire un élogieux commentaire sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son ex petite amie. Il trouva alors Aly avec son regard tendre et compatissant ce qui le motiva à lui tendre le bras en silence pour indiquer à l'autre couple en attente qu'il était temps d'entrer dans la salle.

De l'autre côté de la salle, peu sûre d'elle à cet instant, EJ remercia Dakota de l'avoir forcée à ne plus regarder ce qu'elle avait tant redouté quelques années plus tôt. Répondant au sourire que sa meilleure amie lui adressa en guise de courage, EJ se reprit pour accueillir Ulrick comme il se devait. Seulement, au lieu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, il l'observa avec étonnement.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec tes cheveux ?  
- J'avais envie de changer de tête, lança EJ par défi en tentant de garder le sourire.  
- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Je t'aimais bien moi avec tes longs cheveux…  
- Il est reconnu que c'est plus pratique pour le Quidditch, justifia Dakota qui n'appréciait pas de voir tous ses efforts ruinés par une seule question peu délicate.  
- EJ est batteuse, pas poursuiveuse ou attrapeuse, elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir une vitesse aérodynamique que je sache… argumenta Ulrick en touchant limite avec dégoût ce qu'il avait visiblement apprécié chez EJ.

- Et bien moi, je m'aime bien comme ça, protesta EJ d'un regard froid. Alors sois tu acceptes, soit tu fais plaisir à l'une de tes nombreuses fans en me laissant pour en choisir une et aller à ce fichu bal avec elle ! Justifia-t-elle avant de le voir sourire.  
- Au moins une chose que j'aime et qui n'a pas disparu, c'est ton joli caractère flamboyant, se félicita-t-il en la prenant par la taille. Allez viens, j'aimerais te présenter mes parents, Dakota, bonne soirée…  
Après un frêle sourire cachant une appréhension terrible, EJ fit un léger signe d'au revoir à sa meilleure amie pour suivre presque de force son petit ami. La Serdaigle ne vit alors pas son cavalier venir de derrière et lui cacher les yeux de ses mains, ce qui lui valut de sursauter. Dakota se retourna et se rassura de constater que ce n'était que Bayron et non un vieux cauchemar qui lui avait hanté quelques nuits juste après la première épreuve. Elle soupira de satisfaction à vivre enfin une chose qu'elle avait espérée depuis tant d'années et accepta les compliments offerts avec une sincérité indiscutable. Il lui proposa ensuite d'aller saluer sa famille qui lui faisait signe discrètement au loin. Les embrassades furent plus ou moins affectueuses suivant les personnes et naturellement, arrivé devant son père, avec le froid qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs mois, un simple « bonsoir » fut échangé entre eux. Bayron fut même sur le coup jaloux d'observer une meilleure complicité entre son père et Dakota qu'avec son propre fils. Seulement, il savait pertinemment depuis une conversation qu'il avait épiée sans le vouloir que ces deux là s'appréciaient à leur manière et pour le moment cette notion lui suffisait.

- Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Intervint alors une personne derrière Bayron qui se trouva être son grand oncle Ron. C'est qui encore celui-là ? Reprit-il ensuite en pointant la personne qui tenait sa fille aînée par la taille.  
- Ulrick Dimitrov, un Durmstrang, renseigna Dakota en sachant très bien qu'elle devrait subir l'interrogatoire à la place de sa meilleure amie de ce fait.  
- Dimitrov comme le… mais d'ailleurs c'est pas lui là ? Mais si c'est lui !!! S'étrangla Ron qui se faisait un monologue digne d'une tragédie grec. Toi qui à l'air de savoir, tu sais pourquoi ma fille se laisse tripoter de la sorte, même pas un futur champion ?  
- Ca m'a l'air plutôt explicite Ron, tu ne crois pas ? Souligna Hermione qui n'était pas forcément plus ravie que son mari.  
- Attends, elle m'a pas bassiné avec son Roy pendant des années pour m'en apporter un autre maintenant que je l'ai accepté, aussi célèbre soit-il ! Et puis, il est parti où l'autre tien d'ailleurs ?  
- Roy va au bal avec Aly, expliqua alors Bayron. Ils ont dû déjà entrer dans la salle, et EJ sort avec Ulrick depuis quelques semaines maintenant…  
- La Aly de mon Dorian ? S'étonna à son tour Ginny. Ils sont ensembles Roy et elle?  
- On ne sait pas bien, répondit Bayron. Ils sont amis mais je ne sais pas si leur relation a changé depuis, ils sont tous les deux muets à ce sujet.  
- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué… murmura Drago en lançant un petit regard à son fils au passage.  
- Et attends, ses cheveux !!! Ils sont où les cheveux à ma Milly ? S'écria Ron qui venait de réaliser la nouvelle coupe de sa fille. Voilà, je le savais, deux mois ici et ma fille perd totalement l'esprit !!!  
- Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal moi, commenta Hermione qui l'observait en même temps.  
- Pas mal ? Mais non, c'est horrible !!! Elle qui a de si beaux cheveux !!! S'écria Ron, abasourdie par tous ces changements  
- C'est bon, elle ne va pas mourir pour autant ta fifille chérie! S'impatienta Drago.  
- Elle n'a pas forcément eu trop le choix monsieur Weasley, intervint alors Dakota. Elle a subi une mauvaise blague et on a arrangé les choses comme on a pu, mais moi aussi je trouve que ça lui correspond parfaitement par rapport à sa personnalité.  
- Notre fille devient une belle femme, sourit Hermione en sachant très bien quelle serait la réaction du père protecteur que Ron était vis à vis de sa Milly.  
- Elle devient rien du tout oui ! Et qu'elle me le présente son jules, je vais l'accueillir moi tu vas voir, champion ou pas, s'il veut ma Milly, il aurait à faire à moi ! Foi de Ronald Weasley !!!  
- Pas de doute à avoir là-dessus, rigola Harry qui remarqua ensuite l'arrivée de son fils au bras d'une ancienne connaissance. Tiens, un autre changement visiblement… commenta-t-il avant de les accueillir. Ravi de vous revoir miss Parker, salua son ancien directeur.  
- Moi de même professeur Potter, bonsoir, continua-t-elle ensuite en direction des autres.  
- Vous n'avez pas emmené Katy ? demanda Dorian, déçu.  
- Elle joue les baby-sitters ce soir, expliqua Ginny. Elle te passe toutefois le bonjour et elle m'a chargée de te dire qu'elle avait hâte de te revoir pour les vacances.  
- Ah… très bien, répondit Dorian en imaginant sur le coup la tête de sa sœur à l'annonce de cette délicate mission.  
- La politesse n'a jamais été le fort des Potter visiblement, ponctua à nouveau Drago qui semblait bien remonté ce soir là.  
- Et la délicatesse, pas celle des Malefoy, pesta Ginny avant d'embrasser son fils et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait au creux de l'oreille ce qui toucha l'intéressé plus qu'elle ne put le penser à ce moment là.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va quand même venir nous voir ? Relança Ron, qui continuait à épier les faits et gestes de sa fille.  
- Mais laisse vivre notre fille Ron ! On a toute la soirée pour la voir ! Et puis, tu vois bien qu'elle est occupée là !  
- Et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'il y a un champion de Quidditch qu'elle doit oublier de venir embrasser son père adoré!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, quand votre fils aura l'âge d'EJ, tu peux être sûre que Ron ne te fera plus de scène comme celle-ci, plaisanta Lily…  
- Je te rappelle que d'ici là, j'ai encore cinq filles qui doivent passer ce cap, se découragea Hermione alors que les autres en rigolèrent généreusement.  
- Et EJ est la plus sage des six, précisa Bayron, presque hilare à voir la tête de son oncle apprenant cette révélation avant de prendre Dakota par la taille et fuir loin de l'ouragan Weasley qui se préparait tout en faisant un léger signe de la main pour dire au revoir à ses proches.  
Cependant, d'un sourire complice, les deux blonds regardèrent furtivement derrière eux Ron s'avancer vers sa fille et s'incruster dans la conversation. Bayron murmura alors à Dakota qu'il se demandait s'il y avait réellement été pour EJ ou pour saluer la vedette du jour, ce qu'EJ se demanda également vu que son père ne lui adressa qu'à peine la parole et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Ulrick. Celui-ci s'en vexa tout de suite et sa petite amie le remarqua rapidement. Elle lui prit alors la main et lui offrit un sincère sourire de compassion. Comprenant le rapport de force que le père d'EJ avait entrepris, Ulrick n'eut alors aucun soucis de conscience à embrasser sa rousse aux cheveux courts ce qui eut pour effet d'empêcher Ron de finir sa phrase. Content de lui, Ulrick les excusa, EJ et lui, d'avoir d'autres personnes à saluer et sans laisser le temps à Ron de protester, ils s'éloignèrent en direction d'un groupe d'ami à lui à l'intérieur de la salle. Et petit à petit, tous prirent le même chemin si bien que le hall se vidait de ces occupants en ne laissant que quatre couples attendant leur heure pour rentrer à leur tour. Les portes se refermèrent alors sur huit personnes qui laissaient voir plus ou moins le léger stress que la réouverture impliquait. Bayron, le premier, tripotait ses mains qui commençaient à devenir moites et Dakota dut intervenir en lui parlant calmement pour qu'il relativise. Seulement le regard froid d'Irina qu'elle sentait sur elle ne lui offrait pas plus de sérénité. Ils n'eurent de toute façon pas réellement le temps de partager davantage ce moment de complicité que les portes se réouvraient à nouveau.


	96. Le dernier bal de Noël des Héritiers 1

**283. Le dernier bal de Noël des Héritiers – Partie 1**

Annoncés par une introduction solennelle d'une petite dizaine de trompettes, cors, trombones et cymbales, les quatre couples, précédés par François et Dawn, peu sûrs d'eux, s'avancèrent sous un prélude de marche symphonique accompagné de jets d'étincelles disposées régulièrement au sol comme pour délimiter le chemin que devait prendre les champions du tournoi et leurs cavaliers respectifs. Une fois au centre de la salle, l'orchestre, composé d'une cinquantaine de musiciens dont la moitié de cordes, amorça la première valse au signal de leur chef. Bayron soupira alors, de manière très rapide, avant de saisir Dakota et de lui faire l'honneur de ne pas trop la ridiculiser malgré son manque d'assurance à se voir autant observé. Puis, voyant la confiance dans le regard de sa partenaire, il trouva enfin ses marques au grand soulagement de son père qui commençait à perdre patience vu le tapotement énervé de ses doigts entre eux. Yeux dans les yeux, petit sourire ponctuel qui entraînait celui de l'autre, Dakota et Bayron finirent par en oublier le temps et le contexte et par en regretter très franchement la dernière note qui sonnait l'arrêt de la danse. Lorsque la décision de rester sur la piste pour continuer sur une deuxième ou retrouver leurs proches se posa, le choix fut très rapide. Alors que Philipe et Dawn se satisfaisaient de rejoindre leurs amis à la table qu'ils avaient réservée, Bayron et Dakota étaient déjà en train de suivre le mouvement des premières mesures de la seconde valse. Ils furent vite suivis par Irina accompagné de Louis, le champion évincé de BeauxBâtons et par Alexander qui avait choisi de son côté Bérénice, l'autre indignée du choix de la coupe concernant son école. De nombreux autres couples s'engagèrent ensuite dont Roy et Aly qui faisaient clairement concurrence aux trois couples mis à l'honneur, de par leur grâce et leur beauté envoûtante sur la piste. A la fin de la quatrième danse, Bayron reçut un signe de Roy de la tête pour l'inviter à le suivre à quitter la piste. Les deux couples se retrouvèrent donc aux bords de la salle et Roy put enfin saluer Bayron. Les deux amis firent alors comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun malaise ces dernières semaines entre eux et le sujet brûlant « EJ » ne fut bien évidemment pas abordé. Bayron remarqua quand même que Dakota n'était pas très à l'aise vu son silence et lui adressa son inquiétude du regard. Elle lui désigna alors discrètement le pourquoi de sa contrariété, et Bayron la partagea rapidement en voyant la main de Roy tenant la taille d'Aly en faisant de très légers mouvements circulaires, attentions peu utilisées dans le cadre d'une simple amitié. Il tenta de se minimiser la chose mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête instinctivement pour voir si ses cousins pouvaient en avoir la vision, il blanchit à voir que oui. Ulrick avait visiblement abandonné sa cavalière quelques minutes et forcément, il avait fallu qu'elle regarde Roy à ce moment là précisément. Bayron la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'à sa tête, elle en était blessée et quelques mètres plus loin, Dorian n'en menait pas plus large. Au fond de lui, Bayron était désolé pour eux, mais d'un autre côté, l'un et l'autre ne pouvaient que s'en prendre aussi qu'à eux-mêmes. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il ait encore quelques doutes sur l'éventualité d'un couple officiel entre Aly et Roy, le fait de voir son meilleur ami sourire, ce qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un certain temps, lui faisait du bien. Alors, si Aly pouvait lui redonner cette joie de vivre qui le rendait si particulier à ses yeux, il pouvait largement le respecter, voir l'en remercier. Seulement, plus il y pensait, plus le besoin de savoir la vérité l'oppressait. Si bien qu'après une longue conversation sur les nouvelles de quelques camarades de promotion restés à Poudlard, Bayron proposa à Roy d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire pour leurs cavalières. Personne ne fut dupe des intentions de Bayron et après un regard complice à Aly, Roy le suivit.

- Bon, je t'écoute… Lâcha Roy sans attendre une minute.

- C'est à moi de t'écouter, tu ne crois pas ?… Je pense que tu as largement omis de me rapporter certaines choses, et certaines décisions avec certaines personnes, non ?  
- Bon, concernant Aly, puisque c'est le sujet n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne regarde qu'elle et moi, Bayron, désolé.  
- Roy…   
- Tu es trop concerné du fait de ton lien familial avec nos ex respectifs pour pouvoir être totalement objectif dans cette histoire.  
- Roy, tu es mon meilleur ami… Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureux… Méfie-toi quand même que cette relation, amicale ou plus, ne soit pas juste un pansement qui aurait trop de conséquences malencontreuses.  
- Contrairement à toi, Bayron, quand il s'agit de mon cœur, je ne laisse pas ma raison me dicter ma conduite. Je suis comme ça et tu le sais… Aly est une fille exceptionnelle et il est temps qu'elle arrête de souffrir de l'indifférence d'une personne nombriliste. Il n'y a pas de méchanceté naturelle en nous mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'il y ait continuellement de l'abus. Dorian a trop poussé le bouchon et il ne la mérite pas. Maintenant que ce soit moi ou un autre, peu importe, le tout c'est qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a perdu en se laissant tenter par un jeu qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Et d'un autre côté, puisque EJ n'a mis que quelques mois pour m'oublier et passer à autre chose, alors je me dis finalement qu'elle ne mérite pas non plus que je l'attende indéfiniment. Je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux comme ça, mais Aly et moi, on a pas à subir leur volonté de cette manière. Ils ont fait des choix en toute conscience des choses, alors qu'ils assument les conséquences maintenant…  
- Je comprends…murmura Bayron.  
- Désolé… y répondit Roy assez froidement.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être… Tu as raison… C'est juste qu'en ce moment, rien n'est facile à gérer… Tout le monde se tire dans les pieds, ça devient difficile au quotidien. Heureusement, j'ai au moins la chance de pouvoir dire qu'avec Dakota, j'arrive à obtenir un certain dialogue mais j'ai toujours cette impression qu'à la moindre raison, elle peut s'éloigner à nouveau… Je suis à bout … soupira Bayron tout en regardant Dakota du coin de l'œil.  
- C'est bientôt les vacances…, annonça Roy avec compassion.  
- Oui, ça va me faire du bien… On pourra se voir d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui empêchait le moindre non.  
- Autant que tu veux…  
- Merci… Bon, allons rejoindre les deux plus belles filles de la soirée… relativisa Bayron tout en soupirant.  
- Mesurons notre chance alors, sourit Roy avant d'imiter Bayron à prendre deux verres.

Alors que le bal continuait le plus gracieusement possible, grâce, il fallait l'avouer, à la parfaite maîtrise de l'art de la danse par l'école hôte et au raffinement de leurs tenues qui se rivalisaient les unes les autres, les garçons se satisfirent de la jalousie masculine visible à leur égard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'Aly et de Dakota. Mais là où la magie s'opéra de manière harmonieuse fut lorsque l'ambiance et l'atmosphère de la soirée détendirent les esprits. Le premier à se manifester, à la grande surprise générale, fut Dorian. Après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de Shirley qui en sourit, il se dirigea vers la table de sa mère, qui semblait nerveuse à rester sur place, et l'invita à danser. Plus que ravie, elle regarda alors son mari d'un œil rempli de reproches et se comporta comme une parfaite jeune fille, en âge d'étudier la magie, en étant très heureuse de se retrouver aux bras d'un jeune homme tel que son fils. Bien que mère à nouveau depuis plus de deux mois, Ginny appréciait d'être une femme et non qu'une maman l'espace d'une soirée et le geste de son fils lui fit un grand bien. Ginny étant très douée depuis son adolescence, la mère et le fils donnèrent l'impression d'une complicité jamais éteinte malgré les différents problèmes qui ponctuaient leurs vies. Dorian retrouvait le sourire, évanoui depuis plusieurs mois et le tableau avait de quoi faire plaisir à Harry qui se délectait de cette vision. Cette pause le temps d'une soirée sembla alors devenir contagieuse et les rires prirent donc la place des crispations. Roy invita Dakota, Dawn et même son ex belle-mère à danser, ce qui ne plut ni à Ron ni à EJ, au contraire d'Hermione. Bayron ne fut pas en reste mais lorsqu'Irina Letvita s'approcha de lui pour qu'il lui fasse une faveur, il put parfaitement voir le visage de Dakota se refermer. Seulement avant qu'il puisse dire non, la cousine de sa fiancée l'avait déjà entraîné au centre de la piste. Bayron fut totalement mal à l'aise, cherchant du regard les yeux d'une blonde évanouie dans la nature et une fois que la musique fut terminée, il s'excusa rapidement pour aller à la recherche de son seul soutien du moment. A quelques mètres de l'escalier extérieur descendant dans un des bosquets du jardin sud, Bayron trouva la jeune fille appuyée sur l'une des rambardes. Il s'approcha délicatement et plaça sa main sur celle de Dakota, posée sur rebord. Elle semblait soucieuse, regard fixe au loin et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre à la sensation de chaleur procurée par le contact.

- Ne fuis pas s'il te plait… soupira-t-il tout doucement.  
- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air… murmura-t-elle de manière peu convaincante.  
- Allez reviens avec moi s'il te plait. Profitons de cette soirée qui avait tout pour être parfaite jusque là…

Dakota ne se fit alors pas prier davantage et suivit Bayron jusqu'à la salle. Lily les rejoignit tout de suite, accompagnée d'un Drago assez hautain et distant, afin de discuter des modalités des vacances de Dakota. Devant un Bayron assez surpris, Lily expliqua à la fiancée de son fils que ses parents ne seraient pas là durant ces deux semaines à venir et qu'elle était naturellement la bienvenue chez eux. Le regard triste de Dakota fut alors mal interprété par son voisin qui n'hésita pas à lancer une remarque cinglante sur la façon dont les Wilson concevaient la notion de famille, sans se douter un instant que pour cela, il fallait encore en avoir une. L'invitation faite, le jeune couple profita du reste de la soirée en essayant de s'isoler un maximum des différentes tensions liées aux couples assortis de la soirée. Ils ne virent donc pas le regard insistant d'une autre blonde, décidé et envieux, qui ne les quittait pas une seconde des yeux, de là où elle était.

Au milieu de soirée, les adultes et les convenances laissèrent ensuite la place à la décontraction, autant que possible pour BeauxBâtons, et l'orchestre symphonique laissa sa place aux différents groupes folkloriques. Passant de chansons à texte entraînantes, aux danses endiablées, la notion de découverte culturelle fut une bonne définition de ce qu'avait pu ressentir les héritiers et Dawn plus particulièrement. En effet, le passage d'un groupe breton lui avait totalement transmis son enthousiasme au point que beaucoup les crurent seuls au monde durant cet espace de temps. Elle faisait vraiment plaisir à voir et Roy n'hésita pas à prendre une photo du couple à leur insu dans l'optique de leur donner un souvenir de ce moment magique qui se déroulait devant eux même s'il savait qu'Ed ne le verrait pas d'un bon œil s'il tombait dessus. Motivée à saisir les meilleurs instants que la soirée offrait, il dirigea ensuite son appareil sur d'autres couples à la recherche de l'étincelle de bonheur qu'il avait besoin de trouver chez les autres faute de l'avoir lui-même. Clichés après clichés plus ou moins satisfaisants, il tomba par hasard sur EJ et Ulrick en train de s'amuser follement. Instinctivement, il prit la photo seulement le visage qu'il dévoila après avoir dégager l'appareil devant lui n'offrit aucun doute sur ce qu'une telle vision lui inspirait. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et sourit à voir une Aly au regard compatissant juste à ses côtés. Il posa alors ce qui justifiait sa présence au bal et l'emmena danser, comme si la rendre heureuse était devenu plus important que son propre bien. Il se concentra sur elle et elle seule en n'imaginant même pas à quel point cela put faire souffrir deux personnes qui lui était pourtant si chère il y a encore peu de temps. Ceux qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire qui avait conduit ces deux là à profiter pleinement de la soirée n'émettait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils formaient un couple heureux de longue date, seulement, même le peu qui en savait les grandes lignes eurent également cette même impression ce qui en laissa perplexe plus d'un, Bayron compris.

Ce dernier vit alors EJ prendre congé d'Ulrick brutalement et sans réfléchir un instant de plus, il s'excusa auprès de Dakota pour courir derrière sa cousine. Il traversa alors rapidement la grande salle, prit la direction du couloir qu'avait emprunté la rousse et lui saisit le bras dès qu'il en eut l'occasion. Sans un mot, sans un regard et sans perdre une seconde, il la serra fort dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sans tenter de lui faire reprendre la raison. Il faut dire que Bayron était bien placé pour savoir que cette soirée était riche en émotions et que tous étant sous pression, il était normal qu'elle s'évacue d'une manière ou d'une autre, et EJ était trop entière pour le faire à moitié. S'écroulant à terre, entraînant Bayron avec elle, les quintes de sanglots s'enchaînèrent durant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que la fatigue laisse la raison de la lionne reprendre le dessus, lui permettant de se calmer et Bayron de la rassurer tant bien que mal.

- Tout va bien se passer EJ, tout s'arrangera…  
- Je t'en prie Bayron, ne dis pas une chose que tu ne crois pas toi même… répondit alors EJ, paralysant contre toute attente le destinataire de ces mots, touché en pleine vérité.


	97. Le dernier bal de Noël des Héritiers 2

284. **Le dernier bal de Noël des Héritiers – Partie 2**

De sa chaise, la vision d'un couple qui passait une bonne soirée occupa l'esprit de Meredith plus que de raison. Elle semblait réaliser l'évolution de celui qui avait été un accompagnant plus qu'un ami jusque là et un certain regret s'installa au fond d'elle. Le sourire de Léo Callaghan dansant, rigolant et s'amusant tranquillement avec Edwina, la troisième bulgare qui était également sa cousine de par la sœur de son père, information que peu connaissaient volontairement, lui faisait plaisir et lui provoquait une certaine jalousie par rapport à sa propre relation avec Slide. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs laissé à la table pour aller discuter avec un groupe de bulgares accompagné d'Hachton. Mis à part regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la Serpentarde n'avait alors rien d'autre à faire. De ce fait, aucun événement de la soirée ne lui avait échappé, surtout niveau héritier et alors que tous regardaient principalement les couples principaux, Meredith avait également remarqué la complicité naissance entre Jaye et la française Eliane. Elle rigola légèrement au fond d'elle à l'idée que son ancien professeur soit si facilement remplacé et trouvait plus qu'ingrat le cœur des garçons à cet âge, chose qu'elle avait pu elle-même vivre avec un certain blond. L'autre couple de la soirée qu'elle avait deviné était Holly et Gilles. La Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle ne se quittaient plus du regard et Meredith ne leur donnait pas deux heures avant d'officialiser ce qui était prévisible. Toutefois, en milieu de soirée, elle put constater une mauvaise évaluation de la situation au vu de la précipitation avec laquelle Gilles prit la main de la Belle de Serdaigle pour sortir de la grande salle. Petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se moqua légèrement de sa manière peu élégante et romantique de faire. Mais très vite, la froideur et la distance reprirent leur droit sur son visage lorsque Slide revient à table, pouffant comme jamais avec Hachton comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle vit alors son petit ami servir à boire à l'autre Serpentard et lui-même sans demander si elle en voulait également et au bout de cinq minutes, agacée de cette ignorance, Meredith se leva brutalement et prit le large. Seulement n'avait-elle pas fait plus de dix mètres dans le couloir qu'une main ferme attrapa la sienne brutalement.  
- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Réclama Slide, très en colère.  
- Par Merlin, tu sais que j'existe maintenant ? Ironisa Meredith avec son petit suffisant qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère.  
- Modère ton langage Meredith ! Je t'interdis de me prendre de haut de la sorte ! Bon et maintenant réponds, tu allais où comme ça ? Rejoindre ton amant ? Rejoindre Malefoy ? Ou d'autres peut-être ?  
- Mais tu me prends pour qui et tu te prends pour qui également ? Vu comment tu es avec moi, j'estime ne pas avoir de comptes à te rendre Slide !  
- Je suis ton copain, alors si, tu as des comptes à me rendre ! Tu n'as pas à quitter la salle et me laisser choir de cette manière pour commencer, et encore moins pour rejoindre ton prétentieux de Gryffondor et pour finir, tu me dois le respect !  
- Parce que tu m'en donnes toi du respect ? Tu t'es vu cinq minutes avec Hachton ? Tu m'as laissée seule pendant facilement deux heures en allant discuter avec tes amis nordiques et Hachton, encore !  
- Parce que j'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis parce que je sors avec toi maintenant ? Il manquerait plus que ça !  
- Mais moi aussi j'ai le droit d'avoir des amis Slide !  
- Faudrait encore que tu en aies… Et viens pas me dire que les autres bouffons le sont ! Mise à part coucher avec l'un deux, tu n'as pas donné grand chose de ta personne en leur compagnie !  
- Je t'interdis de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas Slide !  
- Ah parce que tu appelles comment ce que tu as fait avec celui qui a failli tuer de sang froid ton propre père ?  
- Ce que j'ai pu faire avec Bayron ne regarde que lui et moi, Slide !  
- Erreur, ça me regarde parce que maintenant je dois laver le peu d'honneur que tu as perdu en le lui laissant très facilement, argumenta-t-il avant de se recevoir une gifle longtemps réprimée. Tu viens de faire une énorme erreur là Meredith… murmura Slide sur un ton menaçant tout en caressant légèrement sa joue rougie par le choc.  
Et là, contre toute attente, alors que Meredith pensait avoir remis les idées de son petit ami en place, elle ne vit pas arriver la réponse du Serpentard amplifiée d'une force trop généreuse pour ne pas la déséquilibrer . Meredith tomba au sol, tout aussi vexée qu'apeurée de ce qui venait de se passer. Par réflexe, elle le regarda avec une fureur sans précédent alors que Slide ne lui adressa qu'indifférence avant d'ajouter un sommaire « tu n'as obtenu que ce que tu as cherché » qui n'arrangea rien à l'humeur démoniaque qui se développait en elle.  
Elle qui avait toujours fuit devant le danger et la crainte, se voyait à nouveau confrontée à un rapport de force avec un homme faisant parti de sa vie. Seulement le fait d'avoir toujours été une victime silencieuse de son père ne lui offrait pas pour habitude de se rebiffer facilement. Elle était pourtant consciente que si elle laissait passer ce qui venait de se produire, elle ne pourrait plus se plaindre si ça se renouvelait et que c'était le moment ou jamais pour agir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit… Comme se réveillant d'un vieux cauchemar qui l'avait bercé jusque là, la Serpentarde se releva, se dépoussièrera légèrement histoire que les apparences soient sauves. Elle rappela Slide qui ne cachait pas un petit sourire victorieux en l'imaginant ramper devant lui, et sans l'ombre d'une émotion elle lui annonça sans ménagement que tout était fini entre eux avant de lui tourner le dos et s'en aller, soulagée. Au détour d'un couloir, le visage perplexe après ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, Dakota, qui cherchait Bayron et EJ, ne préféra pas signaler sa présence et recula légèrement pour ne pas que Meredith ne la découvre.

La fin de la soirée fut de ce fait légèrement étrange pour beaucoup des héritiers et leurs proches. Bayron et EJ restaient introuvables, Dorian s'était éclipsé avec Shirley et Roy mettait mal à l'aise Aly en affichant une bonne complicité avec son ex beau-père et en lui racontant tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard par rapport à ses trois autres filles qui y étudiaient. Drago et Lily commentaient le tout avec Harry, Ginny et Hermione avec un regard franchement critique de cet âge ingrat qu'ils avaient tous vécu à cette période de leur vie. Heureusement, une petite distraction vint relever l'atmosphère pesante lorsque vint au centre de la piste un professeur LongFrey assez fier, tenant la main d'une ancienne petite amie du directeur de Poudlard, exilée outre atlantique. Ne cherchant pas à être discrets pour deux gallions, ils les regardèrent avec amusement tellement leurs mouvements tendaient au ridicule à se vouloir plus que parfait.  
- Encore un peu et il va faire concurrence à un pantin, lança Drago avec un regard malicieux et plaisantin à son épouse qui en pouffa légèrement.  
- C'est toujours mieux que de marcher continuellement sur les pieds de sa partenaire, souligna Ginny en fixant légèrement son mari qui s'en racla la gorge.  
- Le mieux de tout étant de ne pas aller se ridiculiser tout simplement, affirma Ron sans prendre en compte le long soupir d'Hermione qui voyait là son espoir de faire quelques pas s'envoler, contrairement à Roy.  
- Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je demande à votre épouse de m'accorder une petite valse ? Demanda celui qui était presque devenue le gendre idéal aux yeux d'un mauvais danseur.  
- Qu'il veuille ou pas, je m'en contre fiche, s'exclama alors Hermione qui embarquait déjà son cavalier inopportun au centre de la salle alors que Bayron et EJ refaisaient leur apparition, légèrement étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient.  
Ne voyant personne d'autre de leurs amis, ils rejoignirent la table de Jaye et Eliane, visiblement en grande conversation, qui ne prirent presque pas la peine de remarquer leur présence. Constatant de toute évidence qu'ils gênaient, les deux cousins se regardèrent d'un air complice et préférèrent les laisser faire connaissance en toute tranquillité. Bayron chercha ensuite Dakota des yeux mais sans résultat. EJ tenta de le rassurer mais la vision d'une Irina qui revenait à la charge dans sa direction ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Heureusement, Lily Malefoy fit un signe de la main à son fils, ce qui lui donna une excellente excuse pour s'évader en douce avec EJ.  
Entre reproche d'abandonner sa cavalière pour l'un, stress dû à la présence de son ex et de sa préposée nouvelle petite amie pour l'autre, l'option de la fuite fut à nouveau envisagée pour les deux jeunes adultes. L'arrivée de Dakota, signalée par EJ, fut alors un prétexte pour les laisser à nouveau et dans un énième va et vient dans la salle, un petit groupe d'héritiers se réuni sous l'œil vexé d'Irina.  
- Tu étais passée où ? S'inquiéta Bayron.  
- Je vous cherchais, répondit simplement la Serdaigle avant de demander à EJ si ç allait mieux.  
- J'ai pas le choix de toute manière, lui répondit alors sa meilleure amie en baissant la tête… Et il n'y a pas que monsieur Royal Garner dans le monde, n'est ce pas ?  
- Les flèches de cupidon ne nous laissent pas forcément le choix de « voyager », souligna Dakota avant de regarder son fiancé du coin de l'œil.  
- Oui, c'est sûr, confirma le blond.  
- Et puis, de toute manière, là je dois me concentrer sur ma carrière ! Ajouta EJ d'un air faussement résolu.  
- Cette froideur que tu affiches ne marche pas avec moi EJ, et tu le sais, moralisa Dakota. Enfin bon… On aura l'occasion d'en reparler, on va un peu profiter du reste de la soirée, ça vous tente ? Sourit-elle de manière peu convaincante tout en recevant des réponses positives de la tête des deux autres.  
En prenant la direction d'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur l'extérieur, et ce malgré le froid qui était tout à fait supportable, Dawn et François les rejoignirent en route. Assis comme ils le pouvaient, au sol ou sur la rambarde donnant sur le jardin, ils se mirent à discuter de projet de vacances et l'anniversaire de Dakota doublé de la nouvelle année fut mis en avant. La concernée pesta forcément, en rappelant à Bayron qu'on avait évité le sien et qu'elle en attendait tout autant mais le jeune homme insista sur le fait qu'en l'absence de sa famille, elle pouvait au moins être entourée de ses amis et que de toute façon, vu qu'elle habiterait chez lui, il était tout à fait libre d'inviter qui il voulait mais également quand il le souhaitait. EJ trouva l'idée séduisante et proposait déjà quelques jeux et gages en pensant à quelques nouveautés familiales que Teddy lui avait expliqué par hiboux et Dakota dut se résigner face à tant d'enthousiasme.  
Jaye et Eliane s'incrustèrent ensuite en s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre de manière très proche, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Eliane leur expliqua d'ailleurs quelques coutumes françaises pour ce genre d'événements mais EJ les trouva toutes peu à la hauteur de la valeur de son amie, ce que Dakota réfuta en allant jusqu'à proposer à Eliane de lui envoyer un hibou pour d'avantage d'explications si elle en avait le temps. Puis ce fut au tour de Dorian de faire son apparition avec Shirley, ce qui jeta un léger froid à la bonne ambiance naissante. Mal l'aise, Shirley s'installa tout de suite à côté d'Eliane sans s'intéresser de savoir s'il y aurait une place pour l'attrapeur à côté d'elle, comme pour indiquer qu'il n'y avait rien à imaginer entre eux. Bayron regarda le tout par contre avec beaucoup d'attention avant de se forcer à relativiser et de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était content de son rapprochement avec Dakota au détriment de Shirley. Ce fut alors Dawn qui redonna de la légèreté à cette atmosphère en amorçant un commentaire sur la performance de LongFrey, chose que Bayron, EJ, Dorian, Shirley et Dakota avaient manquée, et un quasi fou rire éclata devant un mime improvisé par François et elle. La caricature était tellement excellente que certains en vinrent à pleurer de nervosité surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'en temps normal les deux acteurs d'un soir étaient plus du genre renfermés que comiques en pleine gloire. Le décalage de personnalité semblait offrir tout autant de divertissement que le sujet en question et lorsque le glas sonna la fin de la soirée, tout le groupe se refusa à se quitter ainsi. Seulement, le protocole de l'école et de la soirée ne leur laissa pas le choix, et à peine l'annonce de fin avait été huée par de nombreux élèves encore au centre de la piste, que Ron apparut derrière un rideau au grand désespoir de sa Mily.  
- A te voilà, on te cherchait partout ! On s'en va tous, et on aurait aimé vous dire au revoir…  
- Ah oui… soupira EJ avant de regarder Bayron et Dorian.  
- Bah oui, Kaitline est seule pour garder les deux bébés et je suis pas particulièrement rassuré sur ses compétences de baby-sitter… expliqua Ron alors que Dorian lui lança des éclairs du regard.  
- Je suis persuadé que ma sœur s'en est très bien sortie !  
- Ouais, ouais, bah j'aimerais autant lui enlever ce fardeau comme elle l'a si bien nommé… Allez vous venez les enfants, reprit Ron alors que les trois pestèrent sur le terme qui les englobait.  
- A tout de suite, lança Bayron aux autres, histoire qu'ils les attendent.  
Naturellement, tous le clan du phénix se reverrait dès le lendemain matin et entre deux embrassades, l'organisation du retour des jeunes en Angleterre fut au centre des attentions de chacun. Les jeunes apprirent alors que le repas de noël se ferait chez les Potter, ce qui devenait une tradition presque incontournable maintenant, mais aussi que ces quinze jours tourneraient probablement autour des deux nouveaux nés, ce qui semblait perturber Dorian plus que les deux autres. Une fois les aux revoirs terminés du côté de la famille, et sans les deux autres qui retournèrent tout de suite avec les autres, Bayron salua Roy et Aly en leur promettant de les voir pendant les vacances.  
De retour dans leurs chambres respectives, le sentiment étrange de ne pas pouvoir définir si la soirée était finalement une réussite ou pas empêchait quelques uns de s'endormir rapidement. Beaucoup d'émotions furent exprimées sans aucun doute mais de nombreuses voies offertes par le destin les rendaient tous perplexes pour ne pas dire qu'elles rendaient l'avenir incertain. Ce bal avait tourné une page et tous se demandaient quel nouveau chapitre allait s'offrir à eux.


	98. Premier jour de vacances

**285. Premier jour de vacances.**

L'effervescence au Château de BeauxBâtons ne laissait aucun doute sur la date et surtout l'évènement en cet avant dernier dimanche de décembre. Contrairement à Poudlard, les parents de chaque sorcier avaient pour obligation de venir chercher leur progéniture à chaque vacances grâce à des mesures magiques exceptionnelles pour rendre l'école visible. Les valises s'accumulaient dans les couloirs en attendant les premiers arrivages de carrosses et du côté des délégations, tous se préparaient également à prendre le large pendant deux semaines bien méritées. Les premiers à partir furent Durmstrang avec le lever du soleil et la délégation de Salem était sur le point de partir alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire provenant de la forêt sud du château indiquait que le Poudlard Express venait seulement d'arriver.

Contrairement à d'autres vacances, celles-ci semblaient largement plus ingrates avec l'amitié vu l'empressement des élèves à rejoindre leur domicile. L'évocation du mot Noël avait tendance à passionner les conversations et même du côté des héritiers, la perspective de se retrouver en petit comité, en famille, de se ressourcer un peu, les séduisait particulièrement. Même s'il y avait des inconvénients tels que les jumelles pour EJ, la nouvelle sœur pour Dorian, ou la pression d'un père pour Bayron, les points positifs prenaient facilement le dessus et mis à part Dawn, tous ne se firent pas prier pour rejoindre le train dès qu'il fut prêt au départ. L'air triste, la retardataire aux yeux légèrement rougis ne les rejoignit qu'une grosse demi-heure après les autres et sûrement par insistance de LongFrey qui se tenait à côté d'elle, excédé.

Durant le voyage, Bayron fut surpris de constater du changement dans la vie de Meredith puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Dakota et non avec les Serpentards. A nouveau, les voir à nouveau en grande discussion le déstabilisa tout comme cela l'intrigua. L'association entre les deux filles avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise surtout qu'il aurait préféré profiter de Dakota avant de rentrer chez lui et d'avoir son père sur le dos pour lui rappeler ses « devoirs » envers elle. Il se tourna alors vers EJ qui n'était pas non plus forcément contente de l'incrustation de la Serpentarde et préférant détendre l'atmosphère, il lui proposa de voir le programme des vacances mais aussi organiser les dix-huit ans de Dakota. EJ ne se fit pas prier naturellement et le regard complice entre les deux cousins n'annonçait rien de bon pour la pauvre Serdaigle. Seulement la construction de leur plan fut stoppée par le ralentissement du train, significatif d'une arrivée imminente à la gare de Londres.

Une fois le train arrêté, le premier à sortir sans se faire prier fut Dorian. Devant une Aly un peu nostalgique du temps où il l'attendait afin de faire face à la tornade Katline, c'est justement sur cette dernière que toute l'affection du Gryffondor se rapporta. Sautant dans les bras de son héros de frère, les deux Potter savourèrent l'instant des retrouvailles avant de rejoindre leur mère qui tenait leur jeune sœur dans ses bras. D'un geste peu démonstratif, il embrassa presque par obligation la petite Lizzie avant de saluer ses parents.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut au tour d'EJ et de Bayron de faire leur apparition après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis. Forcément un journaliste pour un quotidien concurrent au journal familial sauta sur l'occasion pour prendre Bayron par surprise tenant sa nouvelle tantine et Hermione imagina déjà les gros titres du lendemain où son neveu faisait le nécessaire pour compléter un éventuel futur trio de choc à Poudlard dans onze ans. Et lorsque la Gazette du sorcier arriva alors au petit matin dans sa cuisine, Ginny put constater que son amie de toujours n'était finalement pas loin de la réalité.

- Ecoute un peu, adressa Ginny en direction de son mari. « Prochaine génération de Malefoy à prévoir : Avec un mariage annoncé au mois de juillet prochain dans cette famille si passionnante pour nos chers lecteurs, il se pourrait qu'un heureux événement succède, voir même précède, l'union de Bayron Malefoy et Dakota Wilson. En effet, à son retour de France où il a été 'forcément' désigné champion de Poudlard au glorieux tournoi des quatre sorciers, il semblait franchement enthousiasme à saluer la nouvelle Potter, qui je vous le rappelle est également sa tante par le hasard temporel des choses, mais aussi à découvrir le dernier né du clan, le petit Eliott Weasley. Notre journal, à la pointe de l'information, a également remarqué la silhouette légèrement plus arrondi de la jeune fiancée et il se pourrait que la bienséance à Poudlard ne soit plus ce qu'elle était… » blablablabla, non mais je rêve, s'énerva Ginny alors qu'un peu plus loin dans la rue, son petit fils étalait tout son petit déjeuner sur le torchon de mensonge à lire son hypothétique paternité après que son père le lui ait mis sous le nez.

Bayron assura alors à ses parents que cette grossesse n'était que pure fiction, ce que Dakota confirma tout de suite, bien que toute rouge à l'idée de la conception, et le père présumé put voir alors une légère déception dans le regard du sien. Il déclara alors sans ménagement, tout en fixant Drago, qu'il avait reçu une éducation assez bonne pour ne pas manquer ainsi de respect à Dakota et que si un enfant devait naître, il y aurait eu un mariage célébré bien avant. A ça, il se leva vexé qu'on l'estime si immature et claqua la porte en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Drago … soupira Lily tout en passant une tartine à son plus jeune fils assis à sa droite.  
- Quoi ? Ils sont en âge et je te rappelle que…  
- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable s'il te plait, protesta sa femme. On avait peut-être presque le même âge mais les circonstances entourant la naissance de Bayron sont loin d'être réunies ici ! Et tu sais pertinemment que la Gazette saute sur la moindre occasion pour attaquer notre famille.  
- Je devrais peut-être retourner chez moi, proposa Dakota.  
- Non, il est convenu que tu sois avec nous durant ces vacances, argumenta Drago, il en sera donc ainsi et c'est tout.  
- Je te rappelle qu'Harry et moi n'étions pas plus âgés quand on a habité sa maison… tenta-t-elle d'argumenter en voyant la gêne de Dakota.  
- Bon, tu as envie de me contrarier Lily ? Très bien, je refuse d'assister à ça ! Râla Drago avant de s'en aller à son tour en refermant la porte avec violence devant les yeux blasés d'une famille habituée à de tel coup de chaud.  
- Il ne changera jamais, soupira Lily. Dis-moi, Dakota, une journée de shopping de Noël te tenterait ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un léger sourire.  
- Mais et …  
- Oh laisse-les donc ruminer dans leur coin. Tu sais, ils rugissent mais au fond ils s'adorent, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, ils sont tous les deux sous pression et qu'il faut bien que ça sorte…  
- Ouais bah moi je leur lancerais bien un sort de mutisme, intervint Sirius caché derrière son bol de chocolat chaud ce qui fit rire son jeune frère.  
- Oui, et bien pour le moment, vous allez surtout prendre votre douche, ranger votre champ de bataille qui est censé être une chambre et tenter de ne pas faire enrager votre père davantage durant mon absence, expliqua Lily avant de se lever, d'inviter Dakota à en faire de même et sortir de la pièce.  
- Si c'est ça de devenir grand, moi je refuse, déclara Stanley… En plus comme ça, je mangerais plus de soupe…  
- Oui, et quand tu iras à Poudlard, on t'appellera le gnome, j'ai hâte de voir ça… Plaisanta Sir avant de recevoir une grimace de son frère, peu ravi de la future comparaison.

Enervé dans sa chambre, Bayron ne mit pas longtemps à se décider à rejoindre EJ chez elle lorsqu'il vit sa mère et sa fiancée quitter la maison et transplaner. En toute discrétion, il prit donc le large et s'en alla squatter chez les Weasley. Hermione lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et radieuse, ce qui l'étonna avant de se rendre compte que la raison se nommait EJ. Furtivement, sa grande tante lui fit un signe du doigt pour montrer où se trouvait sa cousine et le tableau fut tellement émouvant que Bayron en eut un choc.

Assise sur une chaise à bascule, visiblement somnolente, EJ tenait dans ses bras le petit Eliott qui avait probablement trouvé le sommeil grâce aux bercements réguliers de sa sœur et Hermione murmura à Bayron qu'elle s'en était également occupé toute la nuit ce qui lui avait permis, enfin, de faire une grasse matinée. Bayron demanda alors si une photo avait été prise pour marquer l'événement et le sourire sadique de Ron qui les rejoignait lui confirma qu'ils n'avaient naturellement pas raté ça. Seulement le calme tant apprécié par les nouveaux parents fut vite perturbé par la descente peu élégante des deux jumelles aînées, Hannah et Emma, copiées quelques secondes plus tard par Sarah et Olivia, pressées d'aller faire une bataille de neige. Le pauvre petit Eliott se réveilla en sursaut et hurla autant qu'un bébé en était capable, manquant de rendre sourd EJ. Hermione en profita pour récupérer son fils, l'heure du repas approchant, ce qui laissa le loisir à la lionne de surenchérir à la remontrance que son père était déjà en train de faire aux quatre diablesses. Du haut de l'escalier Grace regarda la scène et plus particulièrement Bayron d'un œil complice et amusé avant de le rejoindre. Cherchant l'un comme l'autre un peu de repos, la fuite chez les Potter fut alors votée et après avoir fait un bref signe de la main pour signaler leur départ, ils s'exécutèrent.

Seulement, là aussi, le premier jour de vacances n'avait rien de relaxant. A peine entrés, ils purent constater que la petite Lizzy était nettement moins calme que son cousin ce qui rendait Katline insupportable et le serment qu'Harry était en train de faire en tête à tête avec son fils dans son bureau était tout aussi houleux. Ginny s'excusa tout en les reconduisant à la porte et c'est donc la direction de la dernière maison familiale qu'ils prirent en espérant que chez Joshua, l'atmosphère serait plus légère. Malheureusement, comme le craignait Bayron, l'ancienne maison de Yacinthe, vide maintenant de sa présence, n'avait rien d'accueillante et Thomas, l'un des jumeaux à Serdaigle, le leur confirma en ouvrant la porte. Fleur ne se remettait toujours pas de la disparition de sa fille et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'arrivé des fêtes de fin d'année. C'était le premier noël sans elle et contrairement aux autres années où la maîtresse de maison tentait de rivaliser avec les moldus niveau décoration, là, rien ne pouvait laisser paraître qu'il y aurait une fête familiale dans quelques jours. Toutefois, Bayron pouvait entendre que Fleur discutait avec quelqu'un et lorsqu'il se tourna vers son cousin, Thomas leur révéla que sa tante Gabrielle habitait ici depuis quelques mois. Daniel, Joshua et Sam, les deux autres cousins présents à Poudlard, les rejoignirent et tous les cinq trouvèrent ainsi terre d'asile sur les rebords des trottoirs.

Très rapidement, ils furent rejoints par le reste des filles de Ron et, provoquée par Sarah et Olivia, une grandiose bataille de neige débuta. S'en suivirent les premiers gestes de tricherie magique par Emma prenant pour cible sa victime préférée, EJ, qui se vengea naturellement. Le tout prit alors une dimension assez impressionnante, loin des petites batailles d'enfants que le quartier avait jusque là l'habitude de voir et les quelques témoins présents à leur fenêtre, tel que Tonks tenant dans ses bras son petit Aurel, purent constater le niveau de plus en plus élevé des enfants du Phénix en prouesse magique. Mais ce qui faisait plaisir à voir pour Ginny, qui surveillait ça de loin histoire d'éviter une trop grosse bavure, c'est que la fratrie avait encore un lien entre elle et que même si tout n'était pas simple après ces derniers mois, il restait un espoir que la descendance de sa mère reste unie avec le temps.

- Il faut en profiter, soupira Harry qui la rejoignit à la fenêtre. On ne verra peut-être plus ça l'année prochaine…  
- Mais enfin, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Les choses changent Gin', nos enfants grandissent et dans quelques mois, ils prendront tous le large…  
- Dorian t'a dit quelque chose pour que tu vois tout en noir ainsi ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.  
- Il m'a annoncé sa volonté de persister dans le Quidditch après Poudlard et dans l'énervement, il m'a même avoué que les entraîneurs des Pies de Montrose et d'Orgueil de Portree l'ont contacté pour leur équipe de réserve…  
- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?  
- J'aurais préféré qu'il assure ses arrières quand même… Si jamais il ne perce pas dans le Quidditch, il n'aura aucun bagage et finira par être « le fils de »…   
- Attends Harry, il n'est pas si mauvais en cours que je sache, je suis sûre qu'il serait se retourner le cas échéant et puis tu oublies qu'il est vraiment doué sur un balai, argumenta Ginny.  
- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire des rapports de LongFrey, ses résultats sont nettement en baisse et s'il continue dans cette direction, il pourrait bien ne pas obtenir suffisamment d'aspics pour espérer faire une quelconque formation…  
- Il va se reprendre Harry…  
- Gin', arrête de toujours lui trouver des excuses et de le justifier s'il te plait. Il ne va pas bien, c'est un fait et ça tout le monde est au courant, seulement ça fait des mois que ça dure. Il serait temps qu'il se reprenne… Et puis, cette histoire de carrière de Quidditch lui monte à la tête, il devient orgueilleux et trop sûr de lui… Je n'aimerais pas qu'il passe à côté d'une chose essentielle à cause d'un besoin de reconnaissance maladif.  
- Il n'a que dix-sept ans, reprit sa femme avant de voir le regard noir d'Harry. Mais c'est vrai Harry ! Tu veux qu'il soit adulte alors qu'il n'est visiblement pas encore prêt pour ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu de jeunesse qu'il doit suivre ta trace ! Laisse le respirer, fais lui confiance et tu verras qu'il redeviendra le petit garçon dont on était si fier !  
- Je l'espère Gin'… Je l'espère, soupira Harry alors que l'intéressé qui était sorti du bureau de son père discrètement, monta les marches silencieusement devant un Sirius muet face à la gravité de l'ambiance.


	99. Une veille de Noël ombragée

**286. Une veille de Noël ombragée**

Songeant aux trois journées qu'il venait de passer, seul dans sa chambre, avec pour seule compagnie un fantôme assez morose contrairement à d'habitude, Dorian réfléchissait tant bien que mal à la situation en général, à sa vie, son avenir mais aussi son présent. Les cris continuels de sa petite sœur, et ceux de son petit bouchon en réponse à la première ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui devenait un trop gros poids pour lui et afin de tenter d'y voir plus clair, il décida de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Au départ, il souhaitait simplement se fondre dans la masse et voguer au gré du hasard mais l'idée d'y aller avec Bayron le séduisit nettement plus. Il ne fut pas très étonné de voir avec quelle rapidité son neveu accepta de venir avec lui et c'est donc entre complices de toujours qu'ils se rendirent dans la rue la plus magique d'Angleterre.

Camouflés sous leur capuche, les deux jeunes hommes se faufilèrent entre la foule faisant vitrine après vitrine sans réellement avoir d'objectif particulier. Dorian avait quand même envie de trouver quelques cadeaux de Noël, surtout à Katline mais le monde dans les boutiques ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. Bayron n'avait certes qu'un aspect accompagnateur silencieux mais sa présence et sa même aversion à entrer dans une pièce de 5m² bourrée de stressés aidait Dorian à se sentir un peu normal pour une fois. Seulement, s'il voulait plaisir à sa petite sœur, il fallait bien qu'il se jette à l'eau et pour un Gryffondor, sa réputation de courageux était mise à mal devant l'angoisse à braver cette guerre de tranchées. Forcément, toutes les boutiques qui auraient pu lui offrir un large choix étaient prises d'assaut par les parents et les enfants du même âge que sa sœur ce qui ne facilitait en rien sa quête. Bayron le regarda alors à moitié amusé lorsque Dorian vit que la dernière boutique, où il pensait enfin trouver son bonheur, avait une queue de dix mètres à la caisse et qu'il arborait alors une mine déconfite. Il sentit ensuite une main se poser sur son épaule, marque d'encouragement de son neveu et suivit la direction de l'autre main de Bayron qui lui montrait une petite boutique isolée de la panique de la veille de Noël. Le nombre de dix clients dans la boutique, ce qui aurait pu être démentiel en temps normal, paraissait tout à fait acceptable pour le duo qui n'hésita donc pas à entrer. Les vieilleries, car c'était le seul mot que les garçons trouvèrent pour définir l'ensemble de la marchandise à vendre, les laissèrent perplexes jusqu'à ce qu'un objet retienne l'attention de Dorian. Pas plus gros qu'une mornille, un pendentif en forme de main tenant un petit cœur représenté par une pierre rouge taillée se tenait à l'écart dans un recoin du présentoir. Un peu absent, il ne vit pas Bayron s'approcher de lui perplexe.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Katy comprenne toutes les subtilités que peut inspirer un tel collier, tu sais…  
- Il représente tant…  
- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Bayron à moitié convaincu que son oncle avait perdu la raison à force de chercher.  
- Oui… Elle a toujours eu mon cœur entre ses mains… murmura-t-il tout en saisissant l'objet pour mieux l'observer.  
- Ok, on ne parle plus de Katy, comprit Bayron avant de soupirer. C'est peut-être bête ce que je vais dire mais bon, tant pis, je me lance si tu me le permets… Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit le bon moment pour donner ça à Aly… Elle risquerait de mal le prendre, tu vois… Parce que bon, dans le genre je change d'avis toutes les deux minutes, tu es devenu un maître en la matière et moi ton simple élève…  
- Ne t'emballe pas Bayron… C'est juste que je lui dois au moins des excuses… Je veux juste lui dire ce qu'elle est pour moi malgré tout ce qui s'est passé…  
- Attends, c'est une fille, si moi je m'emballe pas plus que ça, elle, c'est clair qu'elle va y voir un message… argumenta Bayron qui voyait Dorian s'embarquer dans une nouvelle galère affective.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère, se défendit-il tout en réglant son achat.  
- Si tu le dis… murmura Bayron, pas franchement sûr du choix de son oncle.

Seulement Dorian, lui, était visiblement résolu à faire un pas vers son ex petite amie et même s'il était conscient que c'était peut-être trop tard et qu'à l'heure actuelle, Aly devait passer tout son temps avec son voisin de quartier et probable petit ami, Roy, il souhaitait néanmoins faire un geste. Mais le plus dur restait toujours de trouver de quoi satisfaire une petite terreur qu'il affectionnait tant. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le peine de chercher à faire comme pour toutes les jeunes filles de son âge parce qu'il allait se prendre une sacrée engueulade sur le thème qu'il ne connaît même pas les goûts de sa propre sœur adorée. Tout ce qui était Quidditch, ce n'était pas la peine puisque mise à part lui, le reste l'écœurait pas mal, chose qu'il avait du mal encore à comprendre. Seulement, voilà, lui trouver un cadeau dans ces conditions relevait du parcourt du combattant.

- Elle est vraiment chiante ta sœur… Tu ne veux pas lui prendre, je ne sais pas moi, une boite de bonbons ?  
- Pour entendre genre « Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? » autant rien lui offrir… soupira Dorian peu inspiré.  
- Quelle idée de t'y prendre la veille aussi… pesta Bayron tout en maltraitant un caillou qui se trouvait malheureusement sur la trajectoire de son pied.  
- Que je sache, tu y as trouvé ton compte à partir de chez toi alors ne râle pas !  
- Oui chef, bien chef, ironisa Bayron, détendant l'atmosphère en faisant rire Dorian instantanément.

Heureusement pour le jeune Potter, la chance lui sourit une fois de plus et quelques mètres plus loin, ils trouvèrent de quoi satisfaire les attentes de la jeune fille. Au fin fond d'une arrière boutique de bric à braque, il trouva une paire de caches oreilles assourdissante, objet utile qui serait particulièrement apprécié par sa future propriétaire. Bayron rigola à imaginer sa petite tantine avec deux moumoutes jaune fluo peu discrète sur sa tête mais Dorian se défendit en argumentant que c'était le prix du silence et que ça valait bien le ridicule. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la volière, prise d'assaut, et y attendirent leur tour aussi patiemment que possible. Une fois le colis pour Aly envoyé, accompagné d'un simple « excuse-moi » sur une petite carte de Noël, ils retournèrent chez eux totalement éreintés. Bayron salua donc rapidement Dorian au coin de rue et entra en espérant avoir un peu la paix. Naturellement ses deux frères se donnèrent à cœur joie de signaler la présence de l'aîné dès qu'il passa devant eux et s'il ne s'était pas pressé à monter au premier pour rejoindre sa chambre, Drago lui aurait bien réclamé des comptes sur son départ précipité alors qu'ils étaient censés discuter de l'après Poudlard. Seulement Bayron, qui avait eu vent de la discussion père-fils entre Harry et Dorian, n'avait nullement envie de s'y essayer avec le sien, sachant qu'il était déjà moins compréhensif que son grand-père d'une part, et ne sachant pas lui même la réponse à la discussion prévue, ce n'était pas en le disant à son père qu'il allait se décider. S'enfermant donc dans sa chambre, il s'allongea de tout son poids sur son lit et déclara haut et fort de ne pas le déranger lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. La frêle voix de Dakota s'excusa alors mais elle avait à peine fait quelques pas que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Dorian m'a usé avec sa folie d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille de Noël… Je t'en prie, entre…  
- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger si tu veux te reposer…  
- Non, non, viens, et puis au contraire, tu seras mon alibi… Si mon père débarque et que tu es là, il ne va pas oser interrompre une éventuelle ouverture pour le faire grand-père…  
- Comme tu veux Bayron, répondit-elle légèrement gênée avant de le rejoindre. Alors vous avez trouvé au moins ?  
- Oui, tu verras, on va bien rire… Et toi, tu as vu EJ aujourd'hui ?  
- Visiblement EJ a un pouvoir magique sur le petit Eliott. Il se calme dès qu'elle le prend dans ses bras alors sa mère profite de la situation en essayant de réconcilier EJ avec la maternité. Apparemment, elle y réussit pas mal vu que notre lionne ne jure que par son petit frère…  
- J'en connais un qui aurait aimé voir ça, soupira Bayron.  
- Laisse leur du temps… soupira Dakota avant d'envoyer un pic. Parfois, tu es aussi entremetteur que ton père…  
- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour me calmer, répliqua-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre, attiré par la reprise des chutes de neiges. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de tes parents ? Même pas un hibou pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël ?  
- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour me calmer, répéta Dakota avec un petit sourire hautain accompagné d'un air vicieux qui fit rire spontanément Bayron.  
- J'ai compris… Sujet suivant… 

Bayron invita ensuite Dakota à le rejoindre près de la fenêtre où ils installèrent sur le rebord aussi confortablement que possible. Ils discutèrent alors de tout et de rien : de leurs études, leurs amis, la vie en général, avec un naturel amical qui leur donna un sentiment de plénitude précieux en cette période de trouble, jusqu'à ce que Sir ne débarque sans frapper pour annoncer le repas et repartir tout aussitôt. Ils descendirent alors ensemble à contre cœur et l'absence de Lily au repas perturba toutefois Bayron. Drago lui expliqua alors qu'on avait eu besoin d'elle sans donner davantage d'explication et même le bruit de cuillère du petit Stan frappant l'assiette fut de trop pour son père. De retour dans sa chambre, même la présence de Dakota ne l'aida pas à calmer son angoisse inexplicable. Bayron sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose pour que sa mère soit si longue et l'expérience de la vie lui avait donné un sixième sens dans ce domaine. Dakota ne chercha même pas à le contredire et se contenta juste d'être présente pour ne pas le laisser seul. Elle réussit à le calmer légèrement passé minuit mais lorsqu'une silhouette prit forme dans la petite tempête de neige qui sévissait dehors, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de descendre. Elle le suivit tant bien que mal mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put entendre les explications de Lily. A peine Bayron fut-il en bas des marches que Drago refermait la porte du bureau où Lily venait d'entrer. C'est donc assis sur la première marche que Dakota le découvrit, perplexe.

- Bayron, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'obtiendra aucune information…  
- Il se passe quelque chose, je le sens…  
- J'en suis sûre également seulement, s'il y a bien des personnes qui savent et peuvent gérer des crises, ce sont bien tes parents, tu ne crois pas ? Que crois-tu qu'on pourrait faire de plus si nous étions dans la confidence ? Rajoute à ça qu'ils essayent aussi de nous offrir des vacances qu'on a méritées, loin du stress et des problèmes… D'ailleurs une bonne promenade te ferait du bien… suggéra-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin.  
- Comment ça, là ? Maintenant ? S'étonna Bayron.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Bayron Malefoy aurait-il peur de sortir de chez lui à minuit et demi ? Défia Dakota avec l'assurance qu'elle pouvait avoir quelques années plus tôt.  
- Ma chère, j'ai un avantage sur toi dans l'art de la dissimulation et le dernier à avoir passer cette porte aura un gage, releva-t-il tout en acceptant l'oisiveté malgré lui avant de se transformer en loup devant elle et disparaître.  
- Tout se paie un jour Monsieur Malefoy, pesta-t-elle avant de prendre un manteau, son balai et sortir à son tour.

Après avoir lancé un hurlement de rameutent, un chien et une lionne firent rapidement leur apparition. Devant une Dakota blasée, levant les yeux en l'air, une course improvisée fit rage à travers les recoins des maisons, des jardins et des ruelles. Seulement contrairement à leur condition animale, le balai de Dakota ne s'essouffla pas après quatre tours de pâté et alors que les trois autres avaient langues pendantes, la Serdaigle descendit avec une classe délibérée de son compagnon de victoire, les regarda avec satisfaction et rentra chez les Malefoy sans laisser un mot alors que les héritiers reprenaient forment humaines.

- Faudrait qu'on lui fasse bouffer son Nymbus 3000… Elle ferait moins la maligne après ça, grogna EJ, dégoûtée d'être arrivée dernière. En plus les lionnes ne sont pas adaptées à la neige, j'avais un handicape par rapport à vous, je demande une revanche !  
- Tout ça parce que tu as dérapé devant le porche des Newport, se moqua Dorian. Comme quoi, les muscles ne valent pas la finesse, se venta le deuxième arrivé.  
- Nia… nia… nia… railla-t-elle avant de partir dans même leur dire au revoir.  
- Au fait, qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? On aurait pu nous voir quand même et je te raconte même pas ce qu'on aurait pris par les parents… Reprit Dorian.  
- C'est elle qui en a eu l'idée, et elle m'a eu en beauté… Elle me surprendra toujours… sourit-il alors que la lumière de la chambre où logeait Dakota s'allumait, lui inspirant de la rejoindre et assumer pleinement sa défaite.


	100. Départ inattendu

**287. Départ inattendu**

Comme chaque année depuis que Ginny avait pris possession de l'ancienne demeure des Blacks maintenant connue pour être celle des Potter, le début de soirée du jour de Noël était marqué de temps forts qu'affectionnaient spécialement la maîtresse des lieux. En effet, juste avant l'arrivée des premiers invités, l'unique bruit de fond que couvait la maison provenait de la cuisine où la chef devenait une reine intransigeante. Même si chaque année était importante, celle-ci l'était encore davantage à ses yeux car après les derniers mois où beaucoup des leurs proches avaient disparus ajoutés aux différentes tensions parfaitement palpables entre certains membres, cette réunion de famille traditionnelle avait un but thérapeutique au delà d'un simple repas bruyant et copieux. Cette année, le couple Potter avait demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait que la famille et donc aucun ami n'avait été invité. Tonks venait en titre de cousine de Drago avec ses deux fils, Gabrielle naturellement en qualité de sœur de Fleur et Dakota en tant que fiancée de Bayron. Aucune exception ne fut admise, ce qui réduisait légèrement le nombre de convives habituels. Seule dans sa cuisine, Ginny eut toutefois une pensée pour sa mère qui l'aidait toujours ce jour là et une légère nostalgie l'enveloppa lorsqu'elle l'imagina aux côté de Yacinthe et Remus à les regarder de là où ils étaient. Mais la différence sensiblement remarquable cette année fut le calme inimaginable étant laissé par un Sirius retranché au grenier. Depuis la mort des deux autres maraudeurs, il n'avait plus été le même et la distance qu'avait pris Dorian par rapport à lui n'avait en rien aidé. Harry avait supposé qu'il devait se sentir emprisonné dans un monde alors que ses trois copains l'attendaient dans un autre, chose qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'une de celle qui avait à l'initiative du retour du parrain d'Harry à l'époque. En repensant à ce que Lily avait préparé pour la fin de soirée le concernant, Ginny se surprit à verser quelques larmes de tristesse mais elle se reprit rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne puisse la surprendre et s'en moquer. Une petite demi-heure avant le début annoncé des arrivées, elle fut satisfaite de savoir tout son repas prêt et s'autorisa quelques minutes pour se reposer dans un fauteuil, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur les années qui passaient sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

A dix-neuf heures précises et à l'heure exacte, un petit sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant l'emprunte Malefoy au bruit de cognement sur la porte d'entrée, Ginny ouvrit alors à sa fille aînée avant de récupérer sa cadette en garde chez eux cette journée là.

- Ca s'est bien passé avec Lizzy ? Demanda instinctivement Ginny.  
- Sans problème, répondit Lily tout en regardant Bayron. Ton petit fils a pris du plaisir à s'en occuper avec Dakota… J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir cinq enfants en bas âge, plaisanta-t-elle doucement pour ne pas être entendu par les intéressés.  
- Si ça pouvait les inspirer, soupira Drago avant d'avancer dans le salon et ne pas voir ainsi le soupir agacé de sa femme.  
- Et ça va mieux entre Bayron et lui au fait ? S'inquiéta Ginny.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui… Je sais pourtant qu'ils s'adorent et qu'il ne faudrait pas toucher à un cheveu de son fils sinon Drago serait incontrôlable, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ils construisent un mur entre eux sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit…  
- Dorian et Harry prennent la même direction, annonça Ginny tout aussi désespérée. Hier soir, aucun des deux n'a adressé la parole à l'autre… Hermione me disait justement ce matin que c'était un souci d'identification et que ces livres sur l'éducation estiment que c'est normal, mais bon…  
- Ses livres ne disent pas comment rétablir le dialogue ? Ou alors, comment aider l'entourage à supporter ça ? Ironisa légèrement Lily, fatiguée de la situation. Ca nous serait plus utile…  
- Visiblement, ils expliquent les problèmes, pas les solutions… En parlant de solutions, des nouvelles de… commença à dire Ginny avant que Bayron ne vienne l'embrasser, suivi de Dakota et des deux plus jeunes. Bonsoir mes chéris, salua-t-elle tout en les regardant s'éloigner.  
- J'ai beau lui dire que c'est alarmant, elle ne veut pas m'écouter…  
- Elle n'est pas raisonnable, s'indigna Ginny.  
- De toute façon, demain, je ne leur laisserais pas le choix… affirma Lily avant que l'on frappe à nouveau.

Accompagnés de la famille Lupin endeuillée, Fred, sa femme Dora et leur fils Teddy, arrivèrent donc en bon deuxième. Fred expliqua que George avait quelques soucis à régler avec les jumeaux et sa femme et sans entrer dans les détails, Ginny comprit qu'Alfie et Callum avaient encore dû faire des bêtises impliquant forcément une énième dispute entre Clara et son mari. Même si Ginny n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être à la place de sa belle sœur, il faut dire que ces deux là avait le don de faire rire tout le monde à toujours se disputer au sujet des pitreries de leurs fils. Harry avait même une fois supposé que les garçons faisaient exprès parce qu'ils adoraient ce spectacle parental.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Charlie, sa femme et leur fille fraîchement entrée à Poudlard, Mina, qui firent leur apparition. Le deuxième Weasley de la famille pesta alors sur son cadet en lui reprochant de lui avoir presque fermé la porte au nez alors qu'il l'avait appelé dans la rue et l'ambiance typique de la famille s'installa alors. Les cris, les rires, les petites disputes, les complicités, ce qui donnait tant de cachet à ce clan s'en donnait à cœur joie dans le salon décoré pour l'occasion.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Ron, Hermione et toute la tribu arrivèrent enfin en annonçant avoir reçu un hibou de Percy s'excusant de son empêchement. Il ne manqua donc plus que deux familles à les rejoindre et un peu moins d'une heure après l'arrivée des premiers invités, ce fut chose faite. Harry prit le relais de l'accueil pendant que sa femme et Hermione couchaient les deux petits à l'étage et rigola au fond de lui à voir George tout mielleux avec sa femme avant d'apercevoir le reste de la famille dans la rue à quelques pas de là. Lily, qui les avait guetté de la fenêtre avait rejoint son père biologique avec un air assez perturbé et ce ne fut pas Bill qui put le lui enlever. Une fois que ses quatre fils avaient rejoint le reste des ados déjà présents, une longue discussion particulièrement sérieuse fut observable de là où étaient Bayron, EJ, Dorian, Dakota et Teddy.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose toi ? Demanda Bayron au plus jeune du petit groupe improvisé.  
- Bah non, pas vraiment… On n'a vu personne depuis le début des vacances vu le travail à la boutique donc bon… Vous pensez qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose ?  
- J'ai surpris mes parents en parler l'autre soir, intervint EJ. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais visiblement, Fleur a refusé de garder Eliott et mes sœurs depuis plus de quinze jours et ma mère envisageait de trouver un autre moyen de garde.  
- Regardez-les, signala Dorian en désignant les quatre cousins. Ils ont l'air d'aller plutôt bien voir même d'être super heureux… S'il y avait quelque chose chez eux, ça se verrait sur leur tête, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- L'autre soir, ils étaient plutôt moroses quand on est allé les chercher Grace et moi, précisa Bayron en se rappelant du premier jour de vacances.  
- Bon allez, on ne va pas se gâcher la soirée à ruminer, déclara Teddy. Cinq jours avec pour seule compagnie une mère possessive de son « fiston chéri », j'ai besoin de décompresser, soupira-t-il ensuite. Mon père m'a donné quelques petites choses avec pour unique recommandation de ne pas se faire prendre…  
- Que diriez-vous de faire une bataille entre les grands et les mioches ? Proposa EJ. Le but étant qu'ils se fassent bien sûr accuser à notre place tout en ne sachant pas que c'est nous les responsables…  
- On récupère Grace, Joshua, Thomas et Daniel ? Demanda Bayron en les regardant rigoler dans leur coin.  
- Ca sera trop voyant, expliqua EJ. Si on s'affiche tous ensemble, on sera grillés… Non, non… nous cinq contre les petits… A la déloyale !!!  
- Tu as un drôle d'esprit de Noël, s'indigna faussement Bayron.  
- Bah je t'en prie, va donc rejoindre les parents et parler de ton avenir avec eux !!! Argumenta la lionne avec un petit air vicieux.  
- C'est bas ça… très bas… Bon, pour la peine, on ne commence pas par tes sœurs mais par mes frangins…

Pestant sur le coup, EJ accepta quand même de laisser la primeur de la petite vengeance personnelle à Bayron. Plus que discrètement, EJ, Teddy, Dorian, Dakota et Bayron utilisèrent donc les différentes trouvailles familiales dont certaines les firent rire particulièrement. Le « hickiri » qu'EJ plaça subtilement dans le verre du petit Sam eut un franc succès niveau pouffement de rire bridé à quelques mètres du pauvre malhereux pleurant de rire à chaque fois qu'il avait le hoquet. Les jumelles aînées eurent également fort à faire avec un énorme bouton de fièvre qui dénaturait la belle ligne de leurs lèvres et EJ les virent s'isoler une bonne heure avant de les voir réapparaître sans la disgrâce blasphématoire aux yeux des deux jeunes filles soucieuses de leur apparence physique. Sarah et Oliva en eurent également pour leur grade en ayant subitement des envies de faire pipi toutes les deux minutes, à la seconde près, mais le maximum fut largement donné aux deux frères de Bayron et à Katline. De nature gourmande, Sir avait subi le sac de bonbons laissé bien en évidence par son frère. Nouveauté de la semaine qui faisait fureur à la boutique du père de Teddy, les bonbons scarabées avaient eu raison de l'estomac ambulant en lui provoquant des milliers de petits pincements au ventre comme si on le mangeait de l'intérieur, suivi d'une sortie militaire d'autant de bestiole que de boule avalée. De ce fait, Stan avait tout de suite renoncé à en prendre et se reporta sur la barre de réglisse trouvée dans un des placards de la cuisine, au grand étonnement de Katline qui était persuadée de tous les avoir fini la veille. Un peu déçu que ce qui était destiné au petit bouchon atterrisse chez son frère, Bayron dut se contenter de le voir devenir tout noir de la tête au pied et de devenir aussi mou que ce qu'il avait ingéré. Katline et Sir s'en étaient amusés jusqu'à ce que Katline mange le sucre d'orge et s'immobilise quelques seconde plus tard telle une statue, et qu'ils comprennent qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Les parents les disputèrent naturellement de se lancer des mauvaises blagues en attendant le repas alors qu'ils n'avaient pas à manger quoi que ce soit avant, et les « mais » des plus jeunes ne purent empêcher l'interdiction de sortie fixée à deux jours après noël.

Une fois libérés de leurs différentes mauvaises fortunes par Hermione, ils se regardèrent d'une manière complice et comme s'ils s'étaient concertés par télépathie, se retournèrent pour fixer avec rage leurs cinq aînés dont la soudaine reprise de conversation ne fut pas crédible. Ils s'avancèrent alors tout en ne les quittant pas des yeux et une fois à niveau, Katline, subitement hautaine, leur déclara que leur vengeance serait encore plus terrible. La seule chose qui perturba EJ fut que le petit jeu était fini et au vu des plats qui arrivaient sur la table, le côté le moins drôle de la soirée allait commencer. Dorian spécula en attendant sur les possibles règlements de comptes à prévoir mais Teddy rappela l'avantage sur eux, argument plus valable lorsque Bayron rappela que Callum et Alfie étaient du côté des jumelles et qu'ils avaient particulièrement de la chance ce soir que leur mère les ait obligés à rester à un mètre d'elle, appuyée forcément par un sort adéquate à la mesure du potentiel de sa progéniture.

Durant le repas festif que Ginny avait encore une fois réussi, les conversations tournèrent facilement autour de Poudlard, BeauBâtons, des coutumes des différents pays ainsi que des traditions différentes des leurs. EJ et Dakota participèrent généreusement lorsque la parité homme femme à l'école française fut abordée et Hermione fut franchement choquée d'apprendre le quotidien de sa fille sous un angle pas franchement officiel. Elle se voyait déjà en train de rédiger un article durant le mois de janvier sur la place de la femme dans la société sorcière et Ginny parla même de faire une édition spéciale pour l'occasion de la nouvelle année. Puis, au moment du dessert, Ginny fit un signe à Lily qui demanda l'attention de tout le monde en frappant sa cuillère sur son verre. Curieux de ce qui allait être annoncé solennellement, Sirius fit une brève apparition, du moins sa tête traversa le plafond en arrière jusqu'à hauteur de son cou, chose que seul Harry aperçut.

- Voilà, depuis quelques années maintenant, Ginny, Hermione et moi avons permis à une personne de réaliser ce qui lui avait tenu à cœur durant le même laps de temps. Cela est maintenant chose faite et le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle a rempli sa mission avec enthousiasme, ajouta-t-elle alors que Ginny eut comme une quinte de toue provoquée par un peu de nourriture coincée dans la gorge. Il est temps pour nous de lui rendre sa liberté et de rejoindre ceux qui l'attendent sans l'ombre d'un doute. Harry, à toi…  
- Sirius, tu peux descendre le reste de ton corps s'il te plait ? Soupira-t-il alors que Dorian eut comme un frisson en pressentant se qui allait arriver. Sirius, ta présence ici a été certes parfois chaotique mais à bien des moments, te savoir près de moi m'a énormément aidé tout comme tes conseils parfois très justes. Tu as été comme un père pour moi et c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi en te permettant de retrouver le repos auprès des gens que tu as aimé plus que tout. Nous avons tous pu constater que tu n'étais plus le même depuis la disparition de tes deux autres amis d'enfance et ta place n'est à présent plus avec nous mais auprès d'eux, argumenta-t-il alors que Sirius lui adressait un sourire serein et que Dorian enrageait en silence.  
- Merci beaucoup Harry, et merci à vous tous… J'ai pu avoir une vie de famille grâce à vous et ça, je le chérirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…  
- Tu es déjà mort Sirius, précisa Ginny avec ironie ce qui le fit légèrement rire.  
- Et tu m'as ressuscité avec ton caractère, Weasley, répondit-il avant de venir embrasser sur le front, aussi bien que possible, la femme de son filleul avec un sérieux qu'elle n'avait pu voir que du temps de son vivant. Enfin, devrais-je dire, Potter…  
- Oh, tu te rappelles maintenant que je suis la femme d'Harry ? Continua-t-elle sur le même ton, cachant ainsi son émotion.  
- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea Sirius avec un petit rictus à la Serpentard. Tu es digne d'être une Potter, Ginny Weasley et je suis sûr que James et Lily sont très heureux du bonheur que tu as donné à leur fils unique, déclara-t-il en forçant les dernières résistances de la fausse insensible avant de voir que Dorian l'avait précédé dans le déluge de larmes. Hé, bonhomme, je resterais toujours là, dans ton dos, à te surveiller et à te souffler mille et une bêtises pour faire enrager ta mère… Et puis, tu es un adulte maintenant et les histoire de fantômes ne sont plus de ton âge. Fais mes adieux à ta belle pour moi tu veux ? Et puis, prend soin de la petite dernière parce qu'il est hors de question que ta mère en fasse une petite poupée hein… Montre lui bien le caractère des Potter et apprends lui à se défendre comme il se doit pour une famille comme la tienne !  
- Tu vas me manquer Sirius, réussit-il à dire malgré le serrement de son cœur à l'idée de le voir partir de sa vie.  
- Toi aussi Dorian, vous tous d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avant de reculer au centre de la salle, juste devant la cheminée.  
- Passe le bonjour à mes parents, reprit Harry avec une pointe de difficulté.  
- Et à Remus … Ajouta Tonks avec une voix fragile.  
- Merci pour tout, termina-t-il avant que Lily, Ginny et Hermione ne se placent devant lui avec leurs baguettes en récitant une formule pour ouvrir le passage du chemin sans retour et qu'il ne s'y engouffre sans regret.

Aveuglés par la lumière blanche qui s'était évacuée du vortex, tous mirent quelques minutes pour se remettre du départ précipité de celui qui avait mis tellement d'ambiance dans cette maison où il en était l'héritier. Les yeux s'habituèrent ensuite à nouveau à la lumière ambiante et ce fut Lily qui aperçut en premier la forme du visage de Fleur formé par les cendres craquelées de la cheminée. L'air totalement ailleurs, comme vidée de toute vie, la femme de Bill ne put que murmurer le nom de sa sœur avant de disparaître aussi discrètement qu'elle n'était apparue. Contrairement au message, le départ de Bill, Lily, Hermione fut nettement moins invisible aux yeux des invités du fait de leur rapidité d'action à la rejoindre. Le reste des adultes présents affichèrent alors un visage éteint, soucieux, grave, comme s'ils savaient tous une chose que les plus jeunes ignoraient.


	101. Le secret de Gabrielle

**288. Le secret de Gabrielle**

Obligée de constater que la soirée était bien terminée avec ce qui couvait silencieusement, Ginny ordonna aux plus jeunes de monter dans la chambre de Katline, qui devenait exceptionnellement un terrain de camping improvisé pour les non Poudlardiens à chaque événement familial. Harcelée par Dorian mais surtout par Bayron afin de savoir ce qui se passait chez Bill et Fleur, Ginny finit par s'énerver et exigea qu'ils montent également. Coincés dans la chambre de Dorian, ils ruminèrent de leur inaction et le locataire des lieux remarqua que c'était dans ces moments là que Sirius avait été bien pratique comme espion. Lorsque Grace, Sam, Joshua, Thomas et Daniel les rejoignirent alors qu'ils s'étaient jusque là isolés après l'intervention de leur mère, les yeux des héritiers montrèrent leur détermination à connaître la raison de tout cette tension. Seulement aucun des frères de Yacinthe ne purent parler et c'est donc Grace qui se fit porte parole.

- C'est bon, torturez-les pendant que vous y êtes !!! Pesta-t-elle à force de voir l'acharnement sur les garçons. Bon, voilà… Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, sermonna-t-elle ensuite, leur tante Gabrielle est chez eux depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais ils n'ont appris la véritable raison de sa présence qu'en rentrant de Poudlard. Visiblement, reprit-elle tout en regardant Joshua pour être sûre d'avoir l'autorisation de continuer, elle a une silhouette qui ne peut tromper personne sur le fait qu'elle attend un enfant pour bientôt et ça ne se passerait pas très bien apparemment…  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Dorian ne réalisant pas encore trop ce qu'il venait d'entendre, contrairement à Bayron.  
- Maman dit que tante Gaby est très fatiguée et que c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, ajouta Sam, inquiet, alors que Bayron réfléchit à voix haute en murmurant le mois de février ce qui attira l'attention d'EJ sur un point non soulevé.  
- Tu crois que… commença à dire la lionne tout en comptant sur ses doigts… par Merlin… Ca voudrait dire que…  
- C'est plus que probable, confirma Dakota qui avait parfaitement saisi le raisonnement des deux autres.  
- Bon, le seul moyen d'en savoir plus c'est d'aller voir par soi-même… Déclara Bayron avoir détermination.  
- Si on se fait prendre dehors, les parents vont nous tuer, s'inquiéta Grace.  
- Vous peut-être mais nous, on a comme qui dirait une certaine expérience dans l'art du camouflage, assura-t-il. Dakota, tu viendras avec nous pour assurer nos arrières, les autres, restez là et attendez-nous sans attirer l'attention dans la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le balai de Dakota arriva à la fenêtre d'un accio et un par un, ils s'échappèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Dorian pour se retrouver dans le jardin de derrière. Une fois hors de portée, Dorian, Bayron et EJ se transformèrent devant Dakota qui prit ensuite de l'altitude afin de ne pas être repérée. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite jusqu'à la maison de Bill et Fleur en bas de la rue et une fois sur place, ils recherchèrent la pièce où se trouvait Gabrielle afin d'évaluer la situation. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils eurent tous comme un choc.  
Quand Dakota les rejoignit dans l'arbre qui les abritait, elle put observer Lily de dos en train de s'occuper apparemment de quelque chose de délicat et d'inquiétant vu le visage d'Hermione qui tentait de lui donner des directives à côté. Sur le lit, les héritiers pouvaient parfaitement observer avec appréhension l'énorme tache rouge de sang qui ne laissait pas de doute sur l'événement qui venait de se passer tout comme le visage très pâle qu'arborait Gabrielle, inerte. Fleur, à son chevet, pleurait à ne plus s'arrêter et Bill semblait désarmé par ce qui se passait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri même audible à l'extérieur ne lui redonne la maîtrise de ses réflexions. Lily se retourna avec un léger sourire vers Fleur avec ce qui était maintenant sans aucun doute l'enfant qu'attendait Gabrielle mais aucune des deux femmes parentées au nouveau né ne réagit. Bill s'en approcha pour l'observer mais Fleur ordonna froidement qu'il sorte de sa vue. Hermione récupéra alors le bébé et devant les quatre observateurs discrets, elle sortit désolée de la pièce.

- Il faut prévenir Jaye, déclara instinctivement Bayron en tentant de rassembler le maximum d'informations qu'il pouvait maintenant avoir.  
- Attends rien ne garantit qu'il soit le père, argumenta Dorian. Imagine qu'il apprenne qu'elle l'a quitté pour un autre, il va mal le prendre surtout si tu ajoutes le détail supplémentaire qu'on vient de découvrir.  
- Je crois surtout que Gabrielle l'a quittée parce qu'elle se savait enceinte tu vois, reprit Bayron. On l'a une fois surprise malade à Poudlard et mis à part Jaye, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans sa vie, reprit Bayron.  
- On n'a pas de preuve, insista Dorian.  
- Le temps qu'on en obtienne, il sera peut-être trop tard, intervint Dakota en soutenant Bayron qui l'en remercia du regard pendant qu'EJ restait toujours silencieuse à tout ça.  
- Tu peux nous le ramener en urgence ? Demanda son fiancé avant de recevoir un oui de la tête. Fais au plus vite alors… On t'attend, ajouta-t-il alors que Dakota s'envolait déjà en direction de la banlieue londonienne. 

Seulement, il était plus facile d'y aller que de le ramener. Dakota chercha ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire tout le long du voyage et le moins qu'on puisse certifier c'est qu'elle avait bien du mal à trouver ses mots. C'était le soir de noël, il devait probablement finir son repas avec sa famille sans se douter un instant de ce qui se passait à quelques kilomètres de lui et elle arrivait tel un corbeau de mauvais augure. Mais au delà de ça, elle était parfaitement consciente que Jaye leur en aurait profondément voulu s'ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu. Elle garda alors ce cap d'argumentation lorsqu'elle amorça sa descente dans le quartier de Jaye et respira à trois fois avant de toquer à sa porte. Une femme, surprise de devoir recevoir une personne à cette heure tardive, lui ouvrit la porte et appela Jaye lorsque Dakota lui annonça être une amie d'école. Tout aussi perplexe que sa mère, l'intéressé approcha avec interrogation et comprit rapidement que la présence de Dakota n'annonçait rien de bon. Il demanda alors à sa mère de les laisser cinq minutes seuls et une fois cela fait, la tendresse excessive dans le regard de la Serdaigle le paniqua comme jamais. Elle n'eut besoin de dire qu'un simple « viens » pour qu'il prenne sa cape, son balai, tout en expliquant à ses parents qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il reviendrait dès que possible, et sans perdre une minute il prit son envol en suivant sa messagère. 

Une fois arrivés à destination, Dorian et Bayron le saluèrent avec beaucoup de pudeur alors qu'EJ n'était pas descendue de la branche, toujours immobile, et le fait de se retrouver devant la maison de la sœur de son ex ne laissa plus aucun doute à Jaye sur la raison de sa présence. Le regard des autres lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier ce qu'il allait voir mais le pire que son imagination était capable d'envisager était d'éventuelles fêtes familiales avec présentation de celui qui allait le remplacer. Il enrageait déjà à la savoir heureuse avec un autre alors qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour avoir ce rôle auprès d'elle. Jaye maudissait généreusement cet homme qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie. Il se voyait déjà entrer en trombe et se défouler comme jamais, juste comme ça, pour se faire plaisir et évacuer un peu de la haine qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Il n'entendit donc pas Bayron lui expliquer avec simplicité, sobriété que Gabrielle était au plus mal après avoir donné la vie à ce qui pourrait son enfant. Interdit durant quelques secondes, Jaye tourna ensuite la tête vers Bayron comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas être bon pour Sainte Mangouste et qu'il avait bien entendu les mots « au plus mal » et « enfant ».

- On a tout de suite pensé que tu devais être mis au courant, reprit Bayron alors que Jaye n'avait toujours pas décroché une parole.  
- Enfin, on n'est pas sûrs que tu sois le père mais les autres pensent que tu étais en droit de te faire ta propre opinion sur le sujet, ajouta Dorian.  
- Vous pensez que Fleur va le laisser entrer ? S'inquiéta Dakota. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sache qui il est par rapport au professeur Delacour et si c'est le cas, elle pourrait tout autant le laisser à la porte du fait de la colère…

Mais Jaye n'attendit pas la fin du débat sur le sujet pour se rendre au pas de la porte, frapper et trouver le temps interminable jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui ouvre enfin. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'un ami de sa fille pouvait faire devant chez sa belle-sœur, elle comprit un peu mieux lorsqu'elle entrevit le reste de la troupe à quelques mètres de là. Le regard sévère, elle soupira un long reproche en leur direction avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers Jaye. Ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette présence, elle ne sut pas réellement où commencer et la meilleure façon de savoir le pourquoi était encore de le lui demander.

- Que viens-tu faire là Jaye ? Que veux-tu ?  
- La voir, murmura-t-il avec douleur ce qui dérouta pleinement l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
- Elle a besoin de tout sauf de la visite d'un ancien élève Jaye. Si tu es là pour jouer les intermédiaires de tes amis, tu perds ton temps, sache-le. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle pour les quatre autres en retrait.  
- Je dois la voir, insista Jaye alors qu'un pleur de bébé alerta Hermione.  
- Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, reviens demain si tu veux mais là, ça ne va pas être possible. Rentre chez toi ! Termina-t-elle tout en refermant la porte avec un regard noir à ses neveux avant que Jaye ne l'empêche de terminer son action.  
- Je suis le père, affirma-t-il alors froidement en regardant fixement Hermione pour lui montrer tout son sérieux dans cet aveu. Laissez-moi entrer Mrs Weasley… Je dois la voir…S'il vous plait…

Sans vraiment réfléchir, complètement interdite après ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans, soit plus de douze ans de moins que celle qui venait de devenir mère pour la première fois. Elle ne protesta donc pas lorsqu'il se faufila et il fut trop tard quand elle réalisa la probable réaction de Fleur à l'intrusion d'un étranger donc elle ne pouvait pas raisonnablement comprendre la raison de la présence. Les premiers hurlements de sa belle-sœur ne se firent forcément pas attendre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle put voir alors Fleur repousser sans ménagement Jaye hors de la chambre où gisait sa sœur. Bill intervint à son tour en prenant Jaye par le col assez brutalement pour le reconduire à la porte mais l'entrée de Bayron, Dorian et Dakota lui enleva toute envie d'illustrer une quelconque violence devant eux. Il lâcha le pauvre Jaye qui se débattait dans le vide et une fois maître de ses mouvements, il tenta d'entrer à nouveau dans la chambre de Gabrielle. Alors qu'Hermione répétait à Bill ce que le jeune homme lui avait argumenté pour s'être vu entrer dans la maison, Fleur faisait à nouveau savoir son indignation à l'insistance de Jaye. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire et répéta être en droit de voir « sa Gaby », surnom qui rendit Fleur hors d'elle. Hystérique comme jamais, Hermione elle-même avait du mal à saisir le pourquoi d'une telle fougue et la dispute qui suivit lui offrit un partiel de réponse.

- Ma place est à ses côtés, que vous le vouliez ou pas ! Reprit Jaye déterminé.  
- Votre place est auprès de vos parents et non à venir nous harceler de la sorte !!!  
- Je dois la voir ! Je dois lui parler ! Je dois être avec elle ! Gaby a besoin de moi !!!  
- La seule chose dont elle a besoin c'est de sa famille et non d'un gamin tel que vous !  
- Etant donné que je suis le père de son enfant, alors je suis sa famille ! Maintenant laissez-moi entrer ! Affirma-t-il alors que Fleur digérait comme elle le pouvait l'information qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
- Assassin !!! Hurla-t-elle en le secouant de toutes ses forces avant que Bill ne la retienne en tentant de la calmer sans franc succès.  
- Fleur, calme-toi s'il te plait, il n'a rien fait de mal, essaya Bill avant de voir le regard haineux d'une femme trahi du soutien théorique de son mari.  
- Si ! C'est un assassin ! Si ma Gabrielle n'était pas tombé enceinte, on n'en serait jamais arrivés là et elle serait en train de rire avec les garçons près de la cheminée pour essayer de les faire patienter jusqu'à minuit !  
- Si j'avais su qu'elle était enceinte, vous pouvez être sûre que les choses ne se seraient pas passées de la même manière, s'écria à son tour Jaye qui en avait marre de se faire insulter d'une chose qu'il refusait d'assumer.  
- Ah oui et qu'auriez-vous pu faire ? Ironisa Fleur. Après ma Yacinthe, il a fallut qu'elle tombe enceinte alors imaginez ce que les gens auraient dit s'ils avaient su que le père était l'un de ces élèves, sa carrière, sa vie et sa réputation ne s'en seraient jamais relevés ! Se cacher et quitter Poudlard a été sa meilleure décision ! Argumenta Fleur.  
- Et moi, je pense qu'elle a fait sa plus belle erreur ! Ce que disent les gens, je m'en contre fiche pour commencer et ensemble, on aurait largement pu faire face à une morale colportée par des gens comme vous ! Nous nous serions mariés et à l'heure actuelle, elle serait à Sainte Mangouste et en parfaite santé ! Finalement, si assassin il doit y avoir, c'est vous ! Accusa Jaye sans détour.  
- Mais quel culot ! S'emporta Fleur.  
- Le culot, comme vous le dites, c'est vous qui l'avez en ne respectant pas les sentiments de votre sœur. Si elle a caché sa maternité ce n'est sûrement pas pour se terrer dans un coin et couver sa honte. Gabrielle n'est pas comme ça et visiblement, un gamin en sait plus sur elle que sa propre sœur ! Lança-t-il avant de la défier du regard, saisir sa baguette, la pointer en direction de fleur, la menacer de s'en servir s'ils ne le laissaient pas passer et une fois entré, s'enferma pour se retrouver seule avec celle qu'il avait tant chéri durant des mois entiers.

**Méa Culpa**: La première version n'était pas celle de la correction de Marige... Toute mes excuses aux lecteurs d'avoir subit mes fautes et à Marige ... Comme elle le dit si bien "Tu as fait ta blonde sur ce coup là..." Soit... J'assume!


	102. Aussi blanche que neige

**289. Aussi blanche que neige**

En colère, incapable de se modérer, de raisonner, d'avoir un seul jugement censé et surtout emprise à un chagrin sans demi mesure, Fleur n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qui arrivait à nouveau à sa famille, à sa sœur mais aussi, à elle. Hermione tenta bien à plusieurs reprises de lui faire comprendre qu'il était important que Jaye soit là tout autant qu'elle s'il était vraiment ce qu'il annonçait être, mais cela était trop lui demander. La dispute se prolongea à ne plus s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'EJ entre à son tour dans la maison de sa tante avant de refermer la porte violemment devant l'air surpris de ses cousins et de sa mère. Elle les fixa tous avec mépris, Fleur plus particulièrement, et lança froidement qu'ils donnaient tous une image pitoyable devant une femme qui luttait contre la mort à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de rejoindre Bayron et de s'asseoir discrètement derrière lui. Le froid ambiant qui en découla permit de retrouver pour la plupart leurs esprits et Fleur n'eut pour seul réflexe que d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa sœur sans qu'elle n'ait aucune explication rationnelle à ce geste. Suivie de très près par Hermione qui souhaitait l'arrêter, elle trouva Jaye agenouillé au niveau de la tête de Gabrielle légèrement en pleurs avec un sourire forcé destiné à rassurer tant bien que mal l'alitée. Alors que Gabrielle était à peine réveillée, il lui caressait lentement les cheveux dans un mouvement gracieux et répétitif, lui exprimant une douceur et une compassion délicate. Les yeux difficilement ouverts de la jeune mère, ne quittèrent pas un instant ceux de celui qui était là à côté d'elle. Elle murmurait des mots inaudibles que seul Jaye pouvait entendre vu la distance où se trouvaient les deux autres femmes. Frustrée d'être sourde à ce qui pouvaient être les derniers mots de sa sœur, Fleur s'approcha alors avec prudence pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer de son indiscrétion.  
- … libre de faire ta vie, murmura Gabrielle en direction de Jaye dont le flot de larmes semblait maintenant hors de contrôle.  
- Ma vie c'est toi, insista-t-il en lui prenant la main.  
- Tu es jeune Jaye, tu as la vie devant toi…  
- Qui ne vaut pas d'être vécue si tu n'es plus là, reprit-il avec une voix hésitante et fébrile.  
- Tu ne seras pas seul… Tu veilleras sur lui pour moi… argumenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire de contentement non partagé par son visiteur.  
- C'est toi que je veux Gaby, reprit tout de suite Jaye pleurant maintenant davantage.  
- Et tu m'as eue… répondit-elle avant d'avoir des paupières un peu plus lourdes.  
- Ne parle pas au passé Gaby… s'inquiéta-t-il avant que Fleur n'intervienne.  
- Elle est fatiguée. Il faut qu'elle se repose, ordonna-t-elle avec détermination. Laisse-la dormir…  
- Non, je reste, refusa Jaye. Hors de question de passer une seule seconde loin d'elle, ajouta-t-il de manière ferme et indiscutable.  
- Tu veux peut-être voir ton … le bébé, osa Hermione hésitante en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
- Non. Je reste ici.  
- Bill est parti chercher un médicomage, Jaye, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Elle aura besoin de force quand il sera là, ajouta Hermione.  
- Je reste, répéta-t-il toujours sur le même ton.  
- Alors je reste aussi, déclara Fleur qui alla s'installer devant le regard noir de Jaye de l'autre côté du lit.  
Hermione se désola de la situation et récupéra les draps entachés de la douleur de la naissance encore présente sur le fond du lit avec tristesse. La lumière tamisée et le silence qui régnait donnaient l'impression à Hermione d'assister à une veillée funèbre ce qui lui provoqua un frisson sans précédent. Lily, qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce, ressentit ce même trouble lorsqu'elle observa ce trio improbable dans une telle situation. Les deux femmes décidèrent du regard de les laisser seuls, mais une fois sorties, le regard inquiet, Lily expliqua à Hermione que le bébé n'était pas non plus en grande forme. Né largement avant terme, Hermione lui avait déjà dit qu'il était frêle et peu robuste mais Lily lui indiqua qu'en plus, il refusait catégoriquement de manger. Les héritiers, installés dans le salon, impuissant face à ce qui se passait, regardèrent les deux mères du clan exposer tout ce qui était possible afin de sauver la mère et l'enfant, puisque les choses en étaient bien là. Au retour de Bill, le médicomage confirma les craintes des deux femmes concernant le bébé ce qui jeta un nouveau froid glacial au rez-de-chaussée de cette maison encore si joyeuse il y avait un an de cela. Une fois que l'évaluation de l'état du nouveau né fut terminée, le tour de Gabrielle arriva enfin au grand soulagement de Jaye qui vit en lui le futur sauveur de la femme qu'il aimait toujours. Les deux proches durent alors quitter la pièce et rejoindre les autres qui tentèrent en vain de donner un minimum de réconfort. Bayron essaya de raisonner Jaye par rapport à son inquiétude vis à vis de Gabrielle mais aussi sur le fait qu'il devait au moins voir son fils, mais la seule chose que ce dernier avait en tête était la frustration que lui inspirait la porte indéfiniment fermée. Ratissant le salon de long en large et de large en long, Jaye ne savait pas rester en place une seule petite seconde et il avait même tendance à accélérer la cadence lorsqu'on pouvait entendre un bruit provenant du nourrisson. Une bonne heure après l'entrée du médicomage dans la chambre de Gabrielle, ce fut au tour d'Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago d'arriver, et la présence de Jaye anima la conversation directement. L'ancien serpentard s'indigna qu'Harry n'ait rien vu de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et Ron était pour une fois de son avis, ce qui aurait été assez risible dans un autre contexte. Le directeur de Poudlard était franchement confus et se promit de faire largement moins confiance à ses professeurs puisque le problème était également à ce niveau là. Dans la conversation houleuse, il ne put entendre Bayron murmurer que LongFrey aurait de quoi être en tête de liste, ce qui fit rire légèrement Dakota mais pas les deux autres héritiers, affichant un air assez grave et absent. Une fois la tempête sur Jaye passée, accompagnée de morale, de leçons, de réprimandes, de règlements de comptes, où Fleur ne s'était pas privée, le cas de l'avenir du bébé fut naturellement abordé. Pour la maîtresse de maison, il resterait avec sa mère une fois qu'elle serait rétablie et l'affaire serait étouffée mais Jaye ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Scandale pour scandale, mariage, vie à deux, arrêt des études, éloignement sur les côtes écossaises, n'importe quel travail, soit tout ce qui tournait à une indépendance et un affichage du couple fut envisagé comme si c'était totalement naturel pour lui. Les adultes étaient largement plus septiques à ce que tout puisse se passer aussi facilement et Ginny rappela que cela dépendrait surtout de Gabrielle.  
La bataille entre ceux qui défendaient Fleur et la pseudo morale contre Jaye prônant le respect de l'amour continua facilement une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit provenant de la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle ne coupa subitement court à toutes discussions. Le médicomage sortit alors, le visage fermé, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon très rosé pour ne pas dire rouge à certains endroits. Il n'osait pas franchement les regarder et surtout qui en particulier mais Jaye ne lui laissa pas franchement le choix en faisant un pas vers lui, même s'il était assez hésitant vu l'inquiétude affichée par celui qui devait tout arranger.  
Sans un mot, toujours dans un geste de frottement de main, l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes suffit à faire passer un message que tous espéraient ne jamais recevoir. Jaye harcela du regard le médicomage afin de chercher la moindre étincelle d'espoir mais lorsqu'il s'avoua être désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire, deux personnes dans ce salon virent leur univers s'effondrer immédiatement. Après quelques secondes de réactions, Fleur prit le mage par les bras et le secoua sans ménagement pour qu'il essaie encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la sauver. Jaye continua à l'interroger sans relâche afin d'obtenir des réponses et proposer des solutions mais chaque argument qu'il pouvait sortir était anéanti par la réalité de l'état de Gabrielle. Trop de sang perdu durant l'accouchement, une grossesse trop difficile, une fatigue générale du fait de la longueur du travail, et probablement davantage de problèmes internes qui aurait nécessité une prise en charge à Sainte Mangouste plus tôt, étaient responsables de la frêle vie qui s'éteignait à quelques mètres d'eux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire changer les choses et la toute puissante magie devenait à son tour aussi impuissante qu'un moldu.  
Réalisant cela, Jaye fonça dans la chambre et prit Gabrielle dans ses bras en la serrant autant qu'il le pouvait, la suppliant de rester avec lui, de ne pas le quitter, de lutter, d'être plus forte que la mort, il lui répéta qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner et encore moins avec un enfant, leur enfant, qu'elle devait se battre pour elle, pour l'enfant, pour lui, pour former la famille qu'ils étaient devenus… Mais l'état de l'ancien professeur se dégradait maintenant assez rapidement et alors que Jaye tentait vainement de la maintenir éveillée, le médicomage annonçait aux autres qu'il était maintenant temps de lui dire au revoir. Il se dirigea ensuite à nouveau vers l'enfant pour se concentrer sur sa survie dans ce monde, chose qui ne semblait pas non plus gagnée d'après lui. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione, qui l'assistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le supplia de faire tout ce qui était possible et la meilleure chance qui restait au nourrisson était des soins intensifs à Sainte Mangouste. Sans tarder, accompagné par Lily et Drago, le médicomage prit congé d'un air désolé et transplana avec l'enfant dans ses bras.  
Dans la chambre à peine éclairée, Fleur et Jaye se partageaient les dernières paroles de Gabrielle, toutes destinées à ce que son fils durement mis au monde obtienne tout l'amour dont il avait droit malgré les circonstances de sa naissance. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès de Fleur de ne pas lui avoir révélé ce qui avait été si important pour elle, puis se tourna vers Jaye pour lui demander pardon. La rupture, le silence, l'éloignement et la grossesse cachée n'avait pas été faits dans le but de lui faire mal mais uniquement pour le protéger et ce, par amour pour lui. Elle lui expliqua difficilement ensuite, d'une voix de plus en plus faible, qu'elle avait souhaité garder leur enfant, unique souvenir de l'amour de sa vie et qu'il devait continuer à leur fils ainsi. Jaye tenta de protester en la suppliant pour une énième fois de tenir bon mais Gabrielle se savait déjà sur le départ. Elle appela alors Hermione puis Bayron afin de les missionner de prendre soin de ses deux amours, promesses qui furent acceptées non sans émotions avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jaye.  
- Ne doute jamais que je t'ai aimé le plus sincèrement du monde et dis bien à notre enfant qu'il est le fruit d'un amour sans limite… Aime-le comme tu m'as aimé et comme je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer doucement les paupières, à bout de forces, et de laisser le dernier souffle de sa vie s'évanouir sur le dos de la main de Jaye qui s'en effondra sur elle.

Devant Fleur, Jaye, et les autres membres de sa famille, Gabrielle Delacour venait de faire ses adieux à la vie, laissant derrière elle un vide et une tristesse sans demi-mesure possible. Inconsolable, tout comme Jaye, Fleur refusa catégoriquement l'aide de Bill qui avait essayé de la prendre dans ses bras et aucun des deux proches de l'éternelle endormie n'accepta de quitter sa place, et de la quitter elle.

Harry proposa qu'ils les laissent faire tranquillement leurs adieux et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon. Tous avaient au moins les yeux lourds d'émotions, certains plus que d'autres et aucun d'eux n'osa prendre la parole. Le clan du phénix était à nouveau endeuillé et après les lourdes pertes des derniers mois, le sentiment d'y voir la goutte de trop dans un vase trop plein d'événements macabres fut général.

- Sera-t-on un jour en paix ? Intervint EJ, tout en essuyant une larme sans ménagement avant de quitter vivement la maison de oncle, en claquant la porte.

- Je vais la rattraper, soupira Ron. Bill, je suis désolé, vieux… Tu sais où me trouver si besoin, n'est ce pas ?  
- Merci, répondit timidement son frère aîné, un peu absent, fuyant presque la réalité qui allait s'imposer davantage à lui. Vous devriez tous nous laisser, reprit-il ensuite avant de les raccompagner petit à petit à la porte. Je vous envoie un hibou pour vous tenir au courant, termina-t-il en direction d'Hermione qui l'embrassa chaleureusement.  
Et comme promis, Hermione fut autant soulagée qu'anxieuse de voir un hibou toquer à sa fenêtre. Bill avait visiblement reçu des nouvelles assez rassurantes de Sainte Mangouste à propos de l'enfant, mais le mutisme de Fleur et le départ de Jaye, seul la nuit de noël après un tel choc, termina de lui provoquer une insomnie. Rejointe par Harry, Ginny, Dorian, Bayron et Dakota, ils se mirent alors tous à la recherche du jeune homme pendant qu'Hermione contactait les parents de ce dernier afin de les mettre au courant de la situation. Comme il était imaginable, elle n'eut pas le temps de se faire un thé que sa cheminée accueillait un couple de grands-parents totalement désorienté.  
Au coin d'une allée, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la rue, assis sur le rebord du trottoir, se laissant recouvrir par les flocons de neige qui descendaient généreusement, Jaye se sentit comme vide, comme si sa propre vie était partie avec Gabrielle et que plus rien d'autre ne pouvait avoir une once d'importance. A cet instant bien précis, il n'avait alors qu'une envie, celle de la rejoindre. Seulement une force indéterminée, qu'il haïssait maintenant plus que tout au monde, le retenait prisonnier sur cette terre dénuée d'intérêt. Il sentit petit à petit l'ensemble de son corps s'endormir sous le froid et s'en qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tomba évanoui dans une neige aussi immaculée et aussi dénuée de vie que pouvait l'être à présent le visage de sa Gaby.


	103. L'appel de l'union

290. L'appel de l'union

Quelques murmures, d'infimes bruits à peine audibles, des chuchotements non compréhensibles réveillèrent petit à petit l'âme errante de Jaye, endormi dans un lit qui lui semblait inconnu. Un premier levé de paupière lui permit de reconnaître le visage familier de Dakota et le second celui de Bayron qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Avec difficulté, il réussit à réunir quelques informations sur la nature de la discussion en cours entre ses deux amis et rien qu'à l'évocation du nom de Gabrielle, son envie de signaler sa présence s'envola instantanément. Comme un flash back cauchemardesque, ce qu'il avait espéré quelques secondes être un mauvais rêve redevint malheureusement réalité et un vide sans précédent l'envahit sur le champ. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer EJ et Dorian, Jaye ne fit pas attention au léger rapport que les deux cousins firent aux deux autres pour rester invisible au monde aussi longtemps que possible, voguant sur ce qui aurait pu être sa vie si le destin avait été autrement.

- Alors ? Demanda Bayron avec automatisme.  
- C'est Grace qui a cafté, révéla EJ énervée.  
- De toute façon, ils l'auraient su d'une manière ou d'une autre, argumenta Dakota.  
- Bah j'aurais préféré d'une autre, répondit EJ agacée.  
- Résultat ? Poursuivit Bayron.  
- Interdiction de sortie pendant cinq jours pour nous quatre, expliqua Dorian en regardant Dakota, désolé pour elle.  
- Et les parents de Jaye ? Questionna Bayron qui n'avait visiblement que faire de la punition, contrairement à sa cousine.  
- Ils sont arrivés. Ma mère est en train de tout leur expliquer et la mère de Jaye semblait assez choquée, reprit Dorian.  
- Il y a de quoi, commenta EJ en regardant Jaye du coin de l'œil. Il n'y a pas que ses parents qui seront choqués quand tout ça va se savoir. La Gazette va se faire un vrai plaisir de détailler toute l'affaire. Un vrai déballage de linge salle dans les règles…  
- Et Fleur ? Demanda Dakota sans voir l'énervement que cela provoqua chez Jaye qui exprima une franche grimace pour se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait de la sœur de Gabrielle.  
- Inconsolable…soupira EJ. Les garçons vont dormir chez oncle Charlie, et à mon avis, ils vont y rester un bon bout de temps. Oncle Bill est complètement dépassé et avec Fleur qui ne bouge plus de son lit…  
- Et le bébé, des nouvelles ?  
- Ma mère dit que les moldus auraient pu les sauver l'un comme l'autre et que c'est l'obstination de Fleur à sauver les apparences qui a tué Gabrielle. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde voit l'état de sa sœur à Sainte Mangouste du fait qu'elle n'était pas mariée et c'est aussi pour cette même raison qu'aucun médicomage n'est venu avant. Fleur n'a aucune compétence pour mettre au monde un enfant mis à part sa propre expérience, expliqua EJ avant de regarder Bayron, et nos mères estiment que c'était totalement irresponsable de sa part. Elles avaient tenté de la convaincre mais Fleur n'avait rien voulu savoir.  
- Elle doit être rongée par le remord, murmura Dakota avec une pointe de pitié.  
- Elle peut ! S'indigna Dorian. Sans sa moralité à la con, on aurait pu passer un super noël ! Ajouta-t-il en choquant tout le monde. C'est vrai quoi merde ! Y'en a marre qu'il nous arrive toujours quelque chose quand on a besoin justement de souffler à cause d'une autre… Qu'on nous fiche un peu la paix quoi ! Grand-mère, Lisa, Yacinthe, Remus, Sirius, plusieurs élèves à Poudlard, et maintenant Gabrielle… C'est à qui le tour après ? S'énerva-t-il légèrement. Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'en ai marre ! Cette famille porte la poisse ! Mon père porte la poisse à toute notre famille pour être exact ! Argumenta-t-il avec vigueur.  
- Tu oublies que sans ton père, Voldemort règnerait sur le monde magique en toute impunité et là, il n'y aurait déjà plus aucun d'entre nous pour pester sur ses parents, rétorqua Bayron, franchement agacé par l'attitude de son oncle. Ma mère n'a pas vécu l'enfer en essayant de nous sauver tous pour que tu craches dessus aussi facilement ! Et même si tu as raison sur l'acharnement du destin contre nous, il y a des choses positives auxquelles on doit se raccrocher, termina-t-il en regardant Dakota du coin de l'œil.  
- Va dire ça à Jaye, répondit Dorian en le pointant du doigt.  
- Là, tu exagères, s'indigna Bayron.  
- Dis quelque chose toi ! Se reporta Dorian vers EJ en cherchant un peu de soutien. Tu étais la première à me donner raison tout à l'heure !  
- Ce que j'ai à en dire c'est que vous auriez pu être plus discrets au lieu de vous engueuler sur ce sujet devant Jaye… qui soit dit en passant est parfaitement réveillée contrairement aux apparences… souligna la lionne ce qui calma tout le monde d'un trait.

Bayron et Dakota se retournèrent donc tout de suite pour s'assurer de l'état de Jaye et très rapidement, ils demandèrent à Dorian ou EJ d'aller chercher un parent. Seulement au lieu de voir arriver Hermione, Lily ou bien la maîtresse des lieux, Ginny, ce sont les parents de Jaye qui entrèrent dans la chambre suivis d'Harry. La mère de Jaye le prit tout de suite dans ses bras et son père se contenta de regarder son fils en réalisant visiblement l'étendue du drame. Harry demanda ensuite aux héritiers de quitter la chambre avec lui afin de laisser cette famille en crise entre eux. Une fois en bas, Dakota fut appelée par Hermione à la surprise d'EJ qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir sa mère. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises d'écouter la conversation en passant devant la cuisine, lieu de réunion improvisé, avec diverses raisons peu crédibles mais rien ne put filtrer. Bayron et Dorian supposèrent que le sujet de discussion tournait autour de ce qu'elle avait pu voir durant ces vacances et s'assurer d'un silence presque acquis automatiquement pour Bayronn mais EJ n'en était pas aussi certaine, à juste raison.

Inquiète de l'état mental de sa fille vu ce que lui avait rapporté son mari, Hermione souhaitait exposer ses craintes avec la meilleure, voire l'unique amie de son aînée. Ron avait eu une discussion avec EJ assez froide, ce qui ressemblait pas du tout à la relation habituelle que les deux pouvaient avoir et il était clair pour les deux femmes que le décès de Gabrielle suite à la naissance de son fils rajoutait un argument supplémentaire pour EJ à refuser la vie dans sa généralité. Hermione avait peur d'une réaction surdimensionnée qui en découlerait et missionnait Dakota de garder un œil sur EJ de sa part. Les progrès qu'il avait pu y avoir avec la naissance du petit Eliott risquaient de s'envoler aussi vite que c'était venu et Hermione refusait de voir sa fille devenir une femme aigrie de sa condition et qu'elle passe ainsi à côté de ce qui l'avait tant comblé juste à cause des aléas du destin. Dakota la rassura légèrement en lui révélant qu'au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'EJ avait juste besoin de plus de temps pour passer d'adolescente à femme et qu'il fallait simplement le lui accorder. Seulement, malgré cela, Hermione restait septique sur le nombre de mois ou d'années qu'il faudrait pour la voir changer d'avis, si cela arrivait vraiment. Dakota demanda alors à Hermione de faire confiance à sa fille et ce geste bouleversa l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle réalisa alors le problème dans sa globalité concernant EJ et son refus de responsabilités typique dans la famille Weasley. Elle en remercia Dakota avec un sourire sincère avant de recevoir la promesse de soutien que Dakota lui offrit auprès de sa fille.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, les parents de Jaye réapparurent dans le salon, totalement dévastés par une épreuve qu'ils avaient probablement contenue jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le chevet de leur fils. Harry les prit en charge dans son bureau une fois qu'ils annoncèrent que Jaye s'était rendormi et ils n'en ressortirent qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Ce va-et-vient de personnes dans la maison de Dorian en pleine nuit avait de quoi perturber tout ceux qui y logeaient temporairement. Katline fut d'ailleurs envoyée en émissaire des plus jeunes sous prétexte d'un verre d'eau et Dorian s'empressa de la raccompagner avant que les parents ne la voie. Il lui expliqua brièvement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et que pour le moment ils devaient tous rester dans leur chambre. Forcément, le petitbouchon protesta et Dorian dut lui révéler le décès de Gabrielle. Choquée, elle ne s'opposa plus à son cloisonnement forcé. Il proposa ensuite aux autres héritiers d'aller également dormir vu l'heure matinale qu'il était à présent. Tombant de fatigue du fait des émotions et de l'heure, aucun ne fit résistance et la chambre de Dorian fut donc investie par les quatre héritiers. Un matelas improvisé de deux personnes fut installé à terre et contrairement à ce qui aurait été envisagé par les parents, trop occupés pour vérifier, EJ s'endormit aux côté de Dorian dans son lit, laissant que peu le choix à Bayron et Dakota, peu mécontents l'un comme l'autre de la situation presque « organisée » par la lionne. D'abord à une bonne distance, Bayron ramena ensuite Dakota à s'endormir contre lui, la tête au creux de son bras.

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt vers les midis, réveillés par des cris d'enfants que Dorian et EJ n'eurent pas trop de mal à identifier, c'est presque amusé de la situation qu'ils regardèrent le petit couple non déclaré complètement collé l'un à l'autre, entrelacé. C'est donc un flash de photographie violent qui obligea Bayron et Dakota de sortir de leurs rêves et à goûter aux tristes joies de la réalité.

- Ah pas mal Dorian, se félicita EJ. J'ai hâte de montrer ça aux autres, rigola-t-elle, assez fière. Au fait, Dorian, la prochaine fois que je dors avec toi et que tu me donnes des coups de pieds comme cette nuit, je donne l'autorisation à ma main de te rendre le tout avec des intérêts… D'ailleurs, que je sache, tu ne faisais pas ça avant non ? C'est nouveau cette violence nocturne chez toi ou je deviens cinglée ?  
- Je pencherais plus pour la deuxième solution, pesta Bayron à moitié réveillé qui en profita pour saisir la photo qu'EJ tenait fermement dans sa main et ainsi se voir endormi avec Dakota confortablement blottie contre lui. Hum, si ça pouvait être tous les jours comme ça, je m'estimerais au paradis moi, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin avant de donner la photo à Dakota qui en rougit directement. Donc, tes jambes font la fête la nuit ?  
- Je suis un peu contrarié, c'est tout…  
- Qu'est ce que ça doit être quand tu es énervé la nuit, pouffa EJ avant de sortir de la chambre et descendre se restaurer un peu.  
- On va voir Jaye ? Demanda ensuite Dakota en direction de Bayron qui accepta tout de suite.

Seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre improvisée de leur ami, ils furent surpris de la voir vide et lorsqu'ils descendirent à leur tour afin d'avoir plus d'informations, Ginny indiqua qu'il était reparti tôt avec ses parents chez lui. Dakota demanda ensuite des nouvelles du bébé et la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir fut un état stable mais toujours alertant. Harry annonça ensuite à Dorian que pendant le reste des vacances, ses cousins allaient venir chez eux pour laisser Bill libre de s'occuper entièrement de sa femme totalement dépressive. Franchement pas ravi, il accepta ça comme totalement résigné et le fait qu'aucun hibou ne lui avait laissé de message n'arrangea rien à son humeur devenue massacrante à l'instar de sa petite sœur tout aussi ravie que lui.

Vu l'ambiance qui régnait au 12, Square Grimmaurd, et grâce à leur majorité, ils purent s'en aller faire un tour plus que nécessaire après avoir pris un bon déjeuner en guise de petit déjeuner. Sans hésitation possible, ils rejoignirent Teddy à la boutique mère de son père et son oncle à Pré-au-lard. Même si le lieu prêtait à la fête, le visage fermé des patrons montrait bien une anormalité face à leur joie de vivre naturelle quotidienne. Le fils unique de Fred leur suggéra de profiter d'être près de la volière du quartier pour prévenir le reste de leurs amis. Bayron sourit à penser que son cousin avait une autre idée derrière la tête et lui murmura en passant que Dawn était maintenant prise. La déception immédiate du jeune homme confirma son hypothèse et il tenta de le consoler en lui offrant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Signé par un unique « H », les expéditeurs du courrier explicatif envoyé à Aly, Roy et Dawn n'attendirent pas très longtemps avant d'obtenir une réponse claire et directive de leur prochaine venue au rendez-vous fixé. Et à intervalle presque minime, les trois manquants à l'appel du groupe firent leur apparition, l'air grave, devant eux. Malgré les différents qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux, le drame qui touchait Jaye avait un effet d'union sans condition et le fait que Dorian aperçoivent une chaîne bien particulière au cou d'Aly permit tout de suite de détendre l'atmosphère. Autour d'un verre dans un pub assez discret, Bayron raconta alors la soirée aux trois absents et très vite, l'idée de rendre visite à Jaye fit l'unanimité au sein du groupe temporairement soudé et le geste illustra la parole une fois tous les verres vidés de leur contenu.


	104. Gabrielle Noël Downey

**291. Gabrielle Noël Downey**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mise à part Dakota, les héritiers se retrouvèrent devant la maison silencieuse des Downey. Plus à l'aise que les autres du fait d'y être déjà venue, c'est donc Dakota qui frappa à la porte. Surprise de ne recevoir aucune réponse, elle recommença à deux reprises jusqu'à ce que les autres, comme elle, comprennent qu'il n'y avait personne.

Instinctivement, Roy proposa l'idée qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital voir le bébé mais EJ le contredit directement en lui rappelant le peu d'intérêt que Jaye portait à son fils. Néanmoins, Dakota et Bayron souhaitaient également avoir des nouvelles du petit et dans le doute, ils transplanèrent discrètement jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Une fois arrivés, d'un léger défi sans grande conséquence, Roy fit un petit sourire à EJ lorsque Jaye fut visible à quelques mètres de ses parents en grande discussion avec Bill. Sans s'y intéresser dans un premier temps, tous se concentrèrent sur leur ami et le saluèrent chaleureusement chacun leur tour. Aly se laissa être la dernière du fait de leur lien nettement plus proche et fut largement généreuse lorsque ce fut à elle, sentant le besoin de son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes de retenue, il craqua enfin dans ses bras, s'autorisant une démonstration de ses émotions jusque là uniquement réservée à celle qui l'avait quitté. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Bill surenchérit dans la discussion visiblement houleuse et là, les autres héritiers un peu impuissants par rapport à Jaye, ne purent s'empêcher d'écouter le sujet épineux.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut pas en prendre soin, il est encore trop jeune et trop touché par la mort de Gabrielle pour prendre soin d'un bébé et malade en plus! Il n'a même pas fini ses études et il n'y connait rien dans ce domaine! Alors que Fleur et moi pourrions apporter toute la stabilité d'une grande famille aimante à cet enfant! Argumenta-t-il avec bonne foi.

- Le fait que mon fils soit dans cet état me paraît tout à fait normal au vu des circonstances, reprit le père de Jaye. Et même si lui ne sait effectivement pas pour le moment s'occuper d'un prématuré, nous si! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes, ma femme et moi, médicomages de métier ! Nous pourrions le lui apprendre et notre fils est assez intelligent pour le faire très vite!

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre fils est prêt à tout sacrifier pour élever un enfant dont il ne devait même pas avoir connaissance suivant les volontés de la mère? Insista Bill sous l'influence perceptible de sa femme, selon EJ et Bayron.

- Je pense qu'il est en droit de décider de lui-même, répliqua la mère de l'intéressé. Ce n'est pas à vous et votre femme de choisir pour lui dans tous les cas. Et de toute façon, le bébé ne sortira pas de Sainte Mangouste avant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines, ce qui laisse à Jaye davantage de temps pour faire le point sur ce qu'il veut pour son fils et pour lui.

- Il faudrait déjà lui trouver un prénom, souligna Bill qui commençait à se résigner face aux arguments des parents.

- Ca aussi, c'est à Jaye de le faire, répondit sa mère tout en regardant son propre fils du coin de l'oeil en espérant le voir reprendre un peu de consistance.

- Ma femme suggère Noël Delacour, en hommage à sa naissance et sa mère, osa-t-il quand même dire avant de voir Jaye bondir hors des bras d'Aly, furieux.

- Ce n'est pas à « elle » de lui donner un nom! Elle n'en a pas le droit après ce qu'elle a fait à sa propre soeur!!! Il est hors de question qu'il s'appelle comme ça! S'écria Jaye écoeuré de l'audace de Bill qui en soupira, désolé.

- Ce n'était qu'une proposition, se défendit-il doucement.

- Tu as une idée, tenta sa mère en le forçant petit à petit à réaliser son rôle de père jusque là mis de côté par le concerné.

- Non! Répondit sèchement Jaye alors qu'Aly le rejoignit.

- L'idée de rendre hommage à sa mère n'est pas si mauvaise tu sais, intervint son amie. Le prénom de Gabrielle va autant pour une fille que pour un garçon de toute façon, et puis, il y a une part d'elle en lui qui te permettra de l'avoir toujours avec toi d'une certaine façon... Essaie de le voir ainsi Jaye... Ton fils vient de perdre sa mère et c'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de son père, expliqua-t-elle doucement avec toute l'approbation de la mère de Jaye et sous l'admiration passive de Dorian, resté en retrait.

- Ton amie a raison mon chéri, ton fils se bat pour vivre alors donne lui une raison supplémentaire de lutter. Le fait de lui attribuer un nom lui donne déjà une existence réelle. C'est important que tu le fasses.

- Gabriel Delacour pourrait être un nom perturbant lorsqu'il se posera des questions plus tard, reprit Bill, perplexe.

- Downey! Répliqua au tac au tac Jaye avant de se calmer. Gabriel Noël Downey, murmura-t-il ensuite comme absent avant d'ajouter qu'ainsi tout le monde serait satisfait et de prendre le large avec un sentiment d'oppression et un besoin de crier qui devenait de plus en plus nécessaire.

Voyant qu'il ne revenait plus, Aly s'apprêta à aller le rejoindre à nouveau ma la mère de Jaye l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui demanda de laisser son fils un peu seul, chose dont il avait le plus besoin actuellement. Elle lui promit de tenir tout le monde au courant des nouvelles dès qu'elle en aurait mais que pour le moment, Jaye avait besoin de faire le point et de réfléchir à son avenir. Sa mère estimait que pour le moment, il valait mieux qu'il reste qu'en famille mais que ça ne les empêchait pas d'envoyer d'éventuels hiboux pour le rassurer de leur présence. Aly accepta avec émotion son retrait passager et insista à nouveau sur la promesse de la tenir le plus souvent au courant, ce que la mère de Jaye confirma naturellement.

Bayron prit ensuite des nouvelles du bébé à Bill qui l'informèrent d'une stabilité toujours préoccupante et du fait que les médicomages pensaient que l'enfant n'avait pas envie de vivre tout simplement, ce qui expliquait sa démarche par rapport à la garde. La mère de Jaye, excédée, en profita pour souligner que Fleur n'était pas non plus dans un état à s'occuper d'un bébé et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle confie son petit-fils à une femme qui n'a pas su avoir assez de recul pour prendre les meilleures décisions lorsqu'il s'agit de ses proches. Bill ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à cela et préféra s'en aller rejoindre sa femme qui ne quittait plus le chevet du bébé en donnant ainsi l'impression de vouloir se racheter une conduite vis à vis de sa soeur. Le père de Jaye soupira de fatigue face à ce comportement qui l'énervait de plus en plus et sans prendre réellement au sérieux ce qu'il pensait, il déclara tout haut que si jamais Jaye voulait continuer ses études, il préférait ne plus aller travailler que de laisser l'enfant à une femme dépressive en laquelle il n'avait absolument pas confiance.

Encore assez prêt pour entendre, Bill rappela quand même que Fleur avait été la nourrice de tous les enfants du clan et que depuis qu'elle était auprès du petit Gabriel, son état allait nettement mieux. Pour lui, son neveu avait une valeur thérapeutique chez sa femme, tel une deuxième chance et il pensait qu'elle pourrait lui consacrer tout son temps maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de bébé et que les plus jeunes ne lui étaient plus confiés depuis la mort de sa fille aînée. Seulement, le père de Jaye resta sur sa position en soulignant que Jaye était leur fils unique et que de ce fait, Gabriel était probablement le seul petit enfant qu'ils auraient vu le drame qui entoure cette naissance et qu'ils se devaient de ne pas ignorer son existence sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas né dans les règles des moeurs sorcières anglaises où suivant les convenances de sa tante. La mère de Jaye confirma de la tête la réflexion de son mari, ce qui mit Bill dans une perplexité totale.

La réaction, la sincérité mais surtout la détermination des parents de Jaye laissèrent sans voix les héritiers qui comprenaient un peu mieux d'où venait la personnalité de leur ami toujours assez juste et militante parfois. Une fois qu'ils furent partis pour rejoindre leur fils, en prenant à peine congé, le petit groupe préféra prendre à son tour le large après qu'Aly, Roy, Dakota, Bayron et Dawn aient été voir de plus près l'enfant. Pour Aly, le petit duvet sur son crâne et le petit nez à peine remuant par la respiration provenait de sa mère mais pour le reste, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il ait les traits de son père. A cette remarque, Fleur les chassa de la chambre en argumentant qu'un bébé était trop jeune pour ressembler à l'un ou l'autre de ses parents de manière aussi sûre, chose qu'Aly imita avec ironie une fois sortie et qui amusa l'assemblée tellement c'était bien interprété. Dakota précisa quand même que l'affirmation de Fleur était exagérée, ce qu'EJ appuya en affirmant que les traits de son petit frère à la naissance étaient tout à fait significatifs même si effectivement il y avait quelques changements. Aly pesta contre Fleur et sa manière d'accaparer le fils de Jaye et fut la première à souhaiter quitter l'hôpital après cet intermède houleux.

De retour sur le chemin de Traverse, où Teddy devait rentrer pour faire l'intérim à l'heure du midi à la boutique, tous en profitèrent pour se dire au revoir et se promettre de se tenir au courant pour Jaye. Dawn annonça quand même que ses frères organisaient une grande soirée pour le nouvel an du fait que le plus jeune, Evan, que les héritiers avaient put connaître lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, se mariait dans un mois avec une Poufsouffle de sa promo. Voyant le peu d'enthousiasme compréhensible, elle souligna qu'ils avaient tous besoin de faire une pause le temps d'une soirée et que c'était l'occasion en plus de fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Dakota. Cette dernière estima que ce n'était pas obligatoire mais forcément, EJ et Bayron validèrent l'idée de Dawn et les uns après les autres promirent d'étudier ça rapidement. Aly et Roy n'attendirent pas pour confirmer leur présence du fait de n'avoir rien d'autre de prévu qu'une soirée parentale et qu'une fête improvisée était la bienvenue. Dawn en fut ravie avant de se tourner vers le dernier qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé sur le sujet, à savoir Teddy. La tête gênée de ce dernier perturba l'hôte de la soirée qui lui rappela que pour elle, Teddy était des leurs depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe et qu'elle l'englobait dans sa proposition, ce qui fut confirmé par les cousins du concerné. A cela, il ne put rien dire d'autre qu'un timide oui mais reconnaissant avant de s'en aller à la boutique de son père, cachant un sourire idiot qu'il ne chercha même pas à réprimer.

Voyant un malaise s'installer du fait de n'avoir plus de conversation, Dawn préféra prendre tout de suite ses distances en prétextant devoir rentrer pour aider ses frères à préparer la fête. Aly et Roy invoquèrent un repas test préparé par la mère de ce dernier et son frère, ce qui ne laissa pas le choix aux quatre autres de partir également à leur tour.


	105. Chemins de vies

**292. Chemins de vies**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent le décès et l'enterrement de Gabrielle Delacour semblèrent étranges aux yeux de Dakota. Regardant la neige tomber de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle occupait chez les Malefoy le temps des vacances, son esprit vagabondait entre les différents sujets qui l'avaient entourée ces derniers temps. Isolée volontairement, le calme inhabituel de la maison était propice à la réflexion, ce qui devenait nécessaire en ce moment. Entre les décès de Gabrielle et de Yacinthe, ses capacités parfois difficile à gérer, la première tâche et le voeux d'Alexander, les problème dans son groupe d'amis, l'évolution de sa relation avec Bayron et la présence quasi quotidienne de sa cousine à BeauxBâtons, ça ne laissait que peu de répit à son esprit ainsi torturé. De plus, à cela s'était rajouté le tête à tête de Bayron avec son père juste en rentrant du Chemin de Traverse. Son fiancé avait jusque là évité l'affrontement mais c'était mal connaître son père sur son obstination à propos de l'avenir de son fils aîné. Il était ressorti du bureau de Drago presque six heures après y avoir été entraîné de force, deux pas après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée et le repas avec les deux frères qui s'amusaient à imaginer la conversation avait été dur à supporter pour elle, comme pour Lily qui avait fini par les gronder sévèrement. En effet, l'orientation post-Poudlard de Bayron intéressait fortement son père et le fait qu'il soit si indécis l'énervait profondément. Drago refusait déjà catégoriquement qu'il s'engage dans une carrière sportive à l'instar de Dorian, et Bayron n'acceptait pas que son père lui impose ses choix même si à la base, ce n'était pas non plus l'un des chemins prioritaires qu'il se fixait. Drago insista sur le fait qu'il devait prendre les devants, surtout s'il voulait se diriger vers une carrière d'auror ou entrer au ministère, mais encore fallait-il qu'il se décide sur son orientation. Bayron ne voulait pas prendre une décision suivant les bons vouloirs de son père et juste avant de claquer la porte, il déclara haut et fort que s'il insistait, il prendrait une année sabbatique très loin de toute responsabilité et surtout de son père. Vexé l'un comme l'autre, l'ambiance à la maison était tout aussi tendue que dans le quartier de manière général et Dakota se voyait mal aller voir Bayron pour lui parler du contenu de la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains depuis maintenant plus de deux heures.

Autant Bayron hésitait toujours entre devenir medicomage, auror ou s'orienter vers la dernière matière où il n'était pas trop mauvais, soit la potion, autant Dakota voyait en cette lettre la clef de son avenir. Elle s'était vue fiancée à Bayron pour justement en avoir un et le contenu de l'enveloppe justifiait ou non le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis un an et demi déjà. Même si ces capacités intellectuelles lui permettaient de viser un grand panel de métier, elle ressentait le même besoin qu'EJ, à savoir se sentir vivante avec le vent frappant son visage durant les matchs de Quidditch. Tout comme Dorian et sa meilleure amie, elle avait postulé à des clubs pour entrer dans des équipes suppléantes en espérant pouvoir un jour être titulaire et à sa grande surprise, le premier à répondre était celui qu'elle espérait le plus. Seulement l'ouvrir seule était au dessus de ses forces tellement ça avait de l'importance pour elle et faute de pouvoir en parler avec Bayron, elle décida de se rendre chez EJ tout en sachant qu'elle risquait de subir la jalousie envieuse de sa meilleure amie qu'elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre. Seulement, à peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que son voisin de chambre l'interpella.

- Est-ce que tu m'évites Dakota? Demanda Bayron collé contre le mur, la tête baissée, cachant son appréhension à une réponse positive.

- Bien sur que non, répondit-elle doucement de manière rassurante.

- Tu restes cloîtrée dans ta chambre depuis plusieurs jours et tu en es à peine sortie ce matin. J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui justifie ce retranchement?

- Au contraire, je voulais juste te laisser un peu tranquille vu ce qui c'est passé avec ton père. Je suis partie du principe que si tu voulais venir m'en parler, tu le ferais, expliqua-t-elle toujours sur un ton assez compréhensif.

- J'ai surtout besoin de me distraire là tu vois... Je commence à être à bout de nerf avec tout ça. Heureusement qu'il y a la fête de Dawn demain soir, elle a raison sur le fait que ça nous fera du bien. D'ailleurs, enfin histoire de mettre les formes à une chose qui me paraît logique, j'aimerais savoir si tu acceptes d'y aller avec moi, osa-t-il avec un peu de gêne.

- Et bien, vu que j'habite chez toi, je suppose que oui Bayron, rigola légèrement Dakota en sachant très bien où voulait en venir son fiancé dont le regard exprimait tout son agacement à cette réponse.

- Je te jure Dakota, si le destin veut qu'on termine ensemble toi et moi, je te ferais payer tout ce temps où tu m'auras fait attendre, foi de Malefoy, et tu n'as qu'à voir comment est mon père quand il a quelque chose en tête, ça te donnera une idée du potentiel que j'ai sur ce point, ironisa-t-il en faisant rire davantage la Serdaigle.

- Ca sera avec plaisir Bayron. Une soirée avec toi sera un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire à mes yeux, se rattrapa-t-elle en faisant mouche.

- Je vais éviter de trop interpréter ce que tu viens de me dire, mais encore une phrase dans ce genre, Dakota, et je ne répond plus de rien, accord ou pas entre nous, déclara-t-il avant de focaliser son regard étonné sur l'enveloppe. Je rêve où c'est l'emblème des Harpies?

- Je ne l'ai pas ouverte encore...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends, tu es folle! S'écria-t-il spontanément. Ils doivent sûrement t'annoncer que tu es prise dans les réserves! Dorian me disait encore hier que c'était durant ces vacances là qu'ils faisaient tout leur recrutement et qu'EJ était stressée parce qu'elle n'avait toujours rien reçu alors qu'ils en étaient à sa troisième propositions! Expliqua-t-il avec panache avant de prendre l'enveloppe des mains. Alors, voyons voir si il y aura au moins un Malefoy sur le gazon pour massacrer l'ego des Potter, se moqua-t-il tout en décachetant l'enveloppe.

- Je te signale qu'on est censé rompre les fiançailles en juillet comme prévu, ce qui pose un souci dans ton plan de bataille familiale, précisa Dakota sur le ton de la plaisanterie ironique à son tour.

- Ca, c'est une chose qui peut s'arranger et puis si effectivement tu es postulante chez elles, je suis persuadé que de vous trois, tu seras la première à être titulaire et rien que ça, j'en serais intérieurement très satisfait pendant que je consolerais les deux coqs. En plus d'être une excellente joueuse, tu es un fin stratège et une très bonne meneuse de jeu. Je me souviens encore le stress que tu nous provoquais lorsqu'on jouait contre toi les premières années. A ton entrée chez les Serdaigles, tu as porté une équipe qui tentait jusque là de ne pas finir dernière et maintenant c'est celles des Serpentards qui luttent contre le mouvement « Wilson » que tu as provoqué. Roy me disait dans sa dernière lettre qu'il avait eu du fil à retordre dans le dernier match de l'année avant les vacances. Je suis sûr que tu es suivie depuis un bout de temps par les recruteurs. Poudlard est très réputé comme nid à joueurs professionnels, ajouta-t-il avant de fixer à nouveau l'enveloppe. Bon tu l'ouvres oui ou non, s'empressa Bayron qui ne ressemblait alors plus au jeune homme perturbé qu'il était encore quelques minutes avant.

- Fais-le toi, hésita-t-elle alors que des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre dans les escaliers laissant apparaître EJ et Dorian.

- Hé! Salua Dorian. Personne à part vous ici? Demanda-t-il en obtenant un non de la tête de Bayron. Tant mieux... soupira-t-il alors que les deux autres semblaient un peu déçus d'être dérangés.

- Je rêve où c'est ce que je crois que c'est, s'égosilla tout de suite EJ qui percuta tout de suite à la vue de l'enveloppe.

- La grande Lionne tremble d'être recalée, se moqua Dorian avant de reprendre son sérieux. Désolé de venir alors qu'on avait dit qu'on restait un peu chacun chez soi, mais...

- Ca braille dans tous les sens, et je précise que ce ne sont pas ceux qui sont en droit de faire qui le font le plus fort... grogna EJ très rapidement sans quitter l'enveloppe des yeux.

- Tu peux répéter ça? Se moqua Bayron vu la vitesse d'élocution presque incompréhensible.

- Katline fait sa crise à cause du bébé et c'est la guerre avec ma mère. Mon père a prétexté des affaires à Poudlard mais je suis sûr qu'il a fuit tout comme moi tellement elles sont...

- Chiantes, dis-le, vas-y, tu seras encore loin de la vérité, soupira EJ. Moi, les jumelles et Grace se chamaillent pour s'occuper d'Eliott, enfin ça c'est l'officiel, parce que d'après Sarah et Olivia, il y a une histoire de garçons dessous, un certain Davon visiblement... Bref, chiantes, c'est bien le mot.

- Bon alors? Tu es prise, demanda Dorian ce qui força Bayron à ouvrir à la place d'une Dakota trop peu sûre d'elle pour le faire.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est prise, pesta EJ, sinon elle n'aurait pas cette lettre, ajouta-t-elle alors que Bayron esquissait un petit sourire.

- Poursuiveuse centrale de l'équipe de réserve, annonça-t-il non sans fierté vu que pour une forte généralité du temps, c'était ce joueur qui remplaçait un titulaire absent à un match.

- On se retrouvera sûrement sur le terrain à nouveau en adversaire, commenta Dorian. Il est sûr que je ne serais jamais accepté dans une équipe uniquement composée de filles.

- J'en serais ravie, répondit Dakota tout en récupérant son courrier avec un intérêt sans égal sur son contenu.

- Bon, avec ce que la Gazette a dit sur nous et sur Gabrielle, ça serait peut-être bien d'aller voir Jaye même si c'est cinq minutes, reprit EJ, soucieuse.

- De toute façon, avec eux, je crois qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux, soupira Dorian. Ca a valu une colère de ma mère assez mémorable par contre. Je l'avais rarement connu comme ça...

- Pas mieux à la maison, ajouta EJ.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Dorian alors qu'ils descendaient tous au rez-de-chaussée, je me demande qui a pu aller dire à ces fouines que Gabrielle était morte en couche alors que nos parents avaient tout fait pour que ce point reste discret.

- Heureusement que le nom du bébé n'a pas été mentionné sinon Jaye se serait probablement signalé et il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment... compléta Dakota tout en prenant son manteau juste avant que Bayron ne l'aide de manière instinctive et naturelle.

- Le monde présent aura au moins prouvé qu'elle avait marqué autour d'elle, le nombre des élèves étaient assez impressionnant, commenta EJ.

A ce rappel, un silence imprévu s'installa dès lors que les quatre héritiers firent quelques pas à l'extérieur de la maison de Bayron pour y descendre les marches avant de transplanner. Tous revoyaient le nombre incalculable d'élèves accompagnés de leurs parents qui vinrent rendre un dernier hommage à une femme emportée trop vite par la fauche du destin. Jaye était resté en retrait avec ses parents volontairement alors que tous les témoins du dernier adieu de Gabrielle seraient capables de se souvenir des pleurs incessants de la soeur de la défunte. Les éloges d'Harry, Bill et quelques autres proches de Gabrielle avaient émus une bonne partie de l'auditoire. Les héritiers s'étaient rassemblés aux côtés de Jaye afin de lui montrer leur soutien et de manière non calculée, Aly s'était retrouvé à côté de Dorian et lorsque l'émotion fut ingérable pour la Gryffondor, les bras de son voisin lui semblèrent aussi indispensables que familiers. Surpris, Dorian accepta ce moment furtif inespéré sans en réclamer davantage par la suite, ce qu'Aly semblait avoir apprécié vu le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa juste avant de s'en aller du cimetière avec Roy et sa marraine, une fois le dernier hommage terminé. Le rapprochement de Dakota et Bayron n'avait également pas échappé à Meredith, venue avec sa mère, qui acceptait ça comme une fatalité alors qu'au fond d'elle, une jalousie liée à des sentiments encore présents, réclamait cette place que la Serdaigle prenait petit à petit à ses yeux. La mort de Gabrielle lui avait rappelée que la vie pouvait être plus courte que prévu et vu ses origines et les différents problèmes que son père avait pu causer, une soudaine envie de reprendre sa vie en main se développa en elle. Après un dernier regard sur la complicité de plus en plus forte entre les deux faux fiancés, la certitude qu'elle avait elle aussi droit au bonheur lui donna la force de croire qu'elle pourrait retrouver à nouveau les bras de Bayron. La vie était trop courte pour en être spectateur, il était maintenant devenu vital pour Meredith Blake d'en devenir totalement actrice.


	106. Carpe Diem

**293. Carpe Diem**

Descendant les escaliers, EJ râla sur Emma qui la bouscula dans l'autre sens, visiblement pressée vu qu'elle n'y répondit pas. Une fois au salon, elle observa sa mère préparer les dernières affaires de son frère pour les mettre dans un petit sac de voyage alors que ses deux plus jeunes soeurs luttaient pour accrocher une décoration de fête entre deux cadres familiaux. Ayant un peu pitié de les voir sautiller ainsi du fait de leur petite taille, EJ saisit la guirlande, en les faisant sursauter au passage, et l'accrocha facilement. Les deux plus jeunes la remercièrent brièvement avant d'aller s'occuper d'une dizaine d'autres en attente d'être réparties dans la maison. En effet, en ce soir de trente et un décembre, les petites étaient maîtresses de cérémonie pour la fête de fin d'année sous la surveillance des jumelles aînées, ce qui ne rassurait pas franchement Hermione. Tous les cousins étaient conviés, et seuls Dorian, EJ, Bayron et Dakota avaient décliné la « boum » du fait de l'invitation de Dawn. A voir la décoration préparée, EJ était franchement ravie de s'en éclipser et la proposition de Bayron pour dormir chez lui en rentrant de la soirée fut adjugée très rapidement. Tous les plus jeunes dormant chez Ron et Hermione, interdits de séjour jusqu'à une heure du matin, EJ était théoriquement à la rue cette nuit là. De son côté, les Potter gardaient Eliott à dormir ce qui voulait dire aucune grasse matinée au lendemain matin. Alors la maison des Malefoy privée des deux terreurs devenait un havre de paix inespéré pour les héritiers.

EJ sortit de ses rêveries lorsque sa mère arriva devant elle avec le petit pour le lui confier quelques minutes afin de finir les préparations mais d'un geste non contrôlé, EJ fit un pas de recul comme à chaque fois que sa mère essayait depuis la mort de Gabrielle. Un blocage s'était installé malgré elle et même le regard si craquant de celui qui la préférait déjà aux autres soeurs n'y pouvait rien. Après avoir baissé la tête, EJ ne put voir le regard désolé et déçu de sa mère qui ne put alors dire non à le confier à Grace, trop heureuse de prendre le relais. Le petit, lui, déclancha une colère monstrueuse qui eut comme unique effet que de faire fuir son aînée, furieuse contre elle-même. A cette vision, Hermione soupira tout en regardant Ron du coin de l'oeil, tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, EJ s'adossa à la porte d'entrée et la frappa violemment du poing avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et de se rendre chez Bayron. En chemin, elle vit Dorian sur le parvis de chez lui, Katline accrochée à sa jambe, le suppliant de rester avec elle ce soir. Ginny, le bébé dans les bras, hurla à nouveau sur sa cadette en lui ordonnant de laisser son frère respirer cinq minutes mais c'est une enfant boudeuse et vexée qui rentra de force chez elle. Dorian en sourit quelques secondes avant de rejoindre EJ qui exprima son avis d'un soulèvement de sourcil moqueur. Ils virent ensuite Dakota et Bayron sortir à leur tour, ce qui leur évitait de voir Drago, à leur grande satisfaction à tous les deux, et c'est donc une fois rassemblés qu'ils transplanèrent jusque dans une ruelle étroite voisine de celle de la maison des Davinson. Un des frères les plus âgés leur ouvrit la porte et à peine avait-il dit bonsoir qu'il appela sa soeur en hurlant afin qu'elle les prenne en charge.

Habillée de manière assez féminine pour ne pas dire femme, Dawn fit un sérieux effet sur les garçons ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir les deux filles, moqueuses pour le coup. Une fois les manteaux débarrassés, Dawn leur signala avoir appliqué un sortilège aux contours de la porte de son séjour afin d'assurer une bonne ambiance à la soirée. Devant une mine assez perplexe voire inquiète pour EJ, Dawn sourit et leur donna une explication.

- Rassurez-vous, vous n'oublierez vos problèmes que pendant quatre heures après avoir franchi la limite. Tous les invités y passent, c'est une condition obligatoire pour faire la fête dans les meilleures conditions avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, se félicita-t-elle. Après tout, on a bien le droit d'être heureux le temps d'une soirée, et surtout nous, non ? C'est de bonne guerre si vous m'autorisez le jeu de mot, rigola-t-elle, prouvant ainsi à ses amis qu'elle avait déjà testé elle-même le sort. Regardez, reprit-elle ensuite en leur montrant un petit grain de beauté qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarqué jusque là, c'est un témoin. Tant que vous l'avez, vous êtes sous l'effet de mon anti-stress amélioré, expliqua-t-elle avant de faire un clin d'oeil et de les inviter de la main à passer la limite à leur tour.

- François commence à avoir un peu trop d'influence sur toi à mon goût se moqua Bayron avant de montrer l'exemple et de se sentir immédiatement « soulagé » d'un lourd poids.

L'enterrement de vie de garçon du frère de Dawn fut largement abordé lors de la soirée assez réussie de la Gryffondor. La fiancée de son frère était elle aussi assez à l'honneur par le clan des filles lorsque tous furent conviés à faire un petit duel de gages, et personne n'aurait pu deviner que ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés à Sainte-Mangouste après s'être fait blesser lors d'une petite expédition des mangemorts huit mois plus tôt. Dawn n'en avait d'ailleurs pas été avertie vu que ce n'était pas grand chose tout comme les fiançailles qu'elle n'avait appris qu'à son arrivée à Londres quelques jours plus tôt, ce qui l'avait un peu blessée. Cependant, ce retour aux sources avec sa famille et tous ses frères réunis lui faisait un bien fou, chose qui se voyait fortement sur le visage de la jeune fille pétillante de vie à ravir.

Tout comme Dawn, le reste de ses amis profitait largement de la soirée, libérés de leurs différents problèmes intérieurs et extérieurs. Teddy se laissait largement séduire par quelques cousines de Dawn juste avant que cette dernière ne l'enlève à des déçues pour vivre pleinement une amitié aux frontières très ambigus pour l'un d'eux. Roy et Aly s'en donnaient également à coeur joie ce qui avait tendance à énerver Dorian jusqu'au moment où Bayron lui donna un coup de coude et ne lui murmura d'y aller. Gonflé à bloc, le regard sûr et intransigeant, il ne laissa franchement pas le choix à Roy lorsqu'il se décida à chercher Aly pour danser un slow. Arrivé à hauteur de Bayron, Roy lui murmura alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter mais qu'il était quand même temps qu'il se bouge les fesses. Soulagé de comprendre les manigances de son meilleur ami, Bayron lui adressa un franc sourire avant de trinquer tous les deux à l'amour et ses déboires. Même si rien n'était gagné, le principal fait de la soirée était que tous se reparlaient plus ou moins ce qui pouvait déjà paraître comme un pari gagné pour Dawn. Devant l'exemple d'Aly et Dorian, Bayron fit le même coup à Roy. Après un soupir hésitant, il laissa Bayron pour aller rejoindre EJ en pleine discussion avec Dakota et l'invita un peu froidement à danser. Pour Dakota, qui en profita pour rejoindre Bayron, la distance qu'il y avait entre les deux anciens amants ne laissait guère d'espoir de rapprochement, même aidés par le sort de Dawn. Légèrement déçus l'un comme l'autre, les deux autres fiancés de la soirée se consolèrent en se disant qu'au moins, ils ne s'ignoraient plus.

La musique une fois finie, le frère aîné de Dawn commença le décompte pour annoncer le passage à l'année suivante et dans un vacarme contrôlé par un sort d'isolation, tous se souhaitèrent une bonne année mis à part deux personnes légèrement en retrait.

Sa main droite sur le menton de Dakota, Bayron avait conduit le visage de Dakota vers le sien sur les dernières secondes et lui avait offert un baiser tendre à souhait qui fut agréablement accepté par la Serdaigle. Se sentant totalement isolé du monde du fait de l'avènement du point de mire de la soirée, ils savourèrent ce moment de laisser-aller qu'ils espéraient tous les deux secrètement depuis quelques temps. De plus en plus passionné, le baiser dut quand même prendre fin pour une raison aussi inconnue que maudite. Front contre front, Bayron lui murmura ensuite un bon anniversaire et une bonne année avant d'en être remercié par l'intéressée. Ils furent ensuite abordés par leurs amis qui n'avaient visiblement pas capté ce qui venait de se passer et ils ne purent retrouver une certaine intimité qu'une heure plus tard. Un peu anxieux tous les deux de ce que pouvait penser l'autre de ce baiser, s'il serait comme à chaque tentative, jamais suivi d'un second et encore moins d'un troisième et que ça ne durerait que le temps d'une soirée, un léger malaise se faufila entre eux. De plus en plus énervé de la situation pour ne pas dire frustré, Bayron se fit violence et prit Dakota par la main afin de la conduire dans l'entrée, soit hors des limites du sort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole, Bayron s'offrit le luxe de recommencer le même stratagème et le fait de n'avoir aucune plainte le soulagea immédiatement. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci, elle lui rendit l'étreinte généreusement. Y voyant un espoir de mettre enfin un terme à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris qui existait entre eux depuis longtemps, il lui demanda ensuite de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Dakota... Il serait peut-être temps d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, tu ne crois pas?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses...

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer à me fuir de nouveau. Si je t'embrasse ce n'est pas pour que tu me laisses tranquille Dakota... La logique veut que ça soit justement le contraire!

- Une partie de moi aimerait, je t'assure mais une autre...

- Bah l'autre elle s'écrase! Coupa tout de suite Bayron un peu à cran. Quelques soient tes appréhensions Dakota, tu ne peux pas nier qu'on est proches tous les deux, et je ne te parle pas des fiançailles. On se tourne autour depuis des siècles alors ça change quoi qu'on attende de ne plus être fiancés pour se mettre ensemble? C'est quand même dingue cette histoire. Tu m'apprécies, et ça j'en suis sûr vu comment tu m'embrasses, et c'est réciproque, c'est même plus que réciproque, insista-t-il en la regardant fixement, alors je ne vois pas où est le mal à donner une chance à un « nous »!

- Les conditions ne sont pas franchement réunies pour, commença-t-elle à dire avant que Bayron mettre son index sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Non, Dakota, donne-moi une vraie raison pour que je ne t'embrasse pas une troisième fois là tout de suite!

- Désolée, je ne peux pas... s'étrangla Dakota alors qu'au fond d'elle une petite voix lui hurlait de profiter de l'instant pour tout lui révéler.

Seulement, le mensonge qu'elle cachait depuis des mois, en complicité avec ses beaux-parents et sa meilleure amie, aurait été aussi efficace qu'un détraqueur pour enlever toute envie à Bayron de rester avec une personne qui joue aussi facilement avec la vérité. Même si la raison était honorable puisqu'elle le faisait pour lui, elle devenait par la même occasion une menteuse et une manipulatrice en qui Bayron ne pouvait pas avoir confiance de ce fait et ça aurait été le coup de grâce de leur relation. Maintenant qu'elle était allée aussi loin dans ce stratagème, il fallait le faire jusqu'au bout mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'égoïsme qu'EJ réclamait en sa meilleure amie commençait à vouloir plus mais la moralité de Dakota qui était née justement de son amitié avec la lionne bloquait toute possibilité de liberté. Voyant le visage écoeuré de Bayron qui digérait mal la réponse de la Serdaigle, Dakota tenta de trouver un compromis avec elle-même avant de pouvoir le proposer à celui qu'elle aimait secrètement.

- Ecoute Bayron, laissons voir venir les choses... Profitons juste du moment présent sans chercher à comprendre davantage ce qui nous arrive... Qu'en penses-tu?

- J'ai vraiment du mal à te cerner Dakota, je t'assure. Je sais pertinemment qu'il y a des choses que tu me caches et plus ça va, plus elles me font peur quand je vois qu'elles ont autant d'influence sur toi. Je pense être capable de pouvoir t'aider et te conseiller si tu as des problèmes... même si je suis le sujet délicat en question...

- S'il te plait, Bayron...

- C'est quand même énervant de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'on se rapproche à un point de non retour, on se retrouve toujours devant une falaise où on ne peut que tomber. C'est vraiment frustrant...

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Bayron. Je t'assure que si je pouvais faire autrement...

- Bon, alors on fait quoi maintenant? On s'ignore à nouveau jusqu'à ce que ce petit jeu recommence? Ironisa-t-il, fatigué de la réaction de Dakota. C'est ça que tu veux?

- Non, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête afin de cacher une émotion naissante.

- Alors quoi, bon sang! S'écria-t-il avant de se reprendre un peu grâce à un soupir. Profiter du moment... Etre ensemble sans être ensemble, rien d'officiel alors que tout n'est qu'officiel, faire semblant ou se voiler la face, c'est bien de ça que tu proposes?

- D'une certaine manière... Nous laisser simplement du temps me paraît plus adapté... expliqua Dakota.

- Et concrètement? Dit Bayron perplexe.

- On suit nos envies sans réfléchir, sans penser à « l'après » ou « l'avenir », juste être bien avec l'autre suivant les disponibilités de chacun. Une sorte de Carpe Diem ou de « un jour à la fois »...

- Et dans la pratique? Insista-t-il toujours septique.

- On ne se montre pas, on garde ça pour nous...

- Ca n'ira qu'un temps ça Dakota. Il va arriver un moment où ça ne suffira plus, je me connais et aimer en cachette ce n'est franchement pas mon truc, surtout qu'avec toi, on est déjà fiancés...

- Bayron, les six mois qui restent vont passer très vite, ok? Pour le moment, je ne peux pas t'offrir plus qu'une affection sincère mais épisodique. Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour toi mais sache que c'est aussi beaucoup pour moi. Seulement je n'ai pas le choix alors soit tu acceptes ce pont à cette falaise soit...

- D'accord, la coupa-t-il. Mais de ton côté sache que si j'ai envie de t'embrasser et qu'il y a du monde, proche ou pas, je le ferais, déclara-t-il avant de soupirer longuement tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte qu'on rompe nos fichues fiançailles pour que je puisses enfin te dire une chose que j'ai sur le coeur depuis un certain temps... murmura-t-il en la serrant davantage contre lui.

- Si, je sais, répondit-elle avant prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser.

- Carpe Diem donc... sourit-il à moitié satisfait de cet accord tacite inattendu.


	107. Avenir professionnel et personnel

**294. Avenir professionnel et personnel**

En cette veille de retour à BeauxBâtons, tous les esprits étaient tournés vers Jaye. Le bébé, encore un peu fragile, était rentré chez les Downey depuis maintenant vingt-quatre heures et tous savaient que cette nouvelle donne allait sûrement influencer Jaye dans sa décision.

Accoudée à son bureau, les mains sur les oreilles pour essayer de s'entendre penser dans cette maison vivante, pour ne pas dire bruyante, le bilan de la situation était plutôt négatif pour la lionne concernant son aspect féminin particulier qu'était la maternité. Entre Yacinthe, qui s'était retrouvé enceinte de force à dix-sept ans avant de le perdre dans une chute malheureuse, sa mère qui jouait plus au gendarme avec ses filles qu'à une mère aimante comme on pouvait l'apprendre dans les romans ou dans les histoires pour les petites filles, la mort de Gabrielle en voulant donner la vie, celle qui avait renoncé à l'amour à cause de ça y trouvait davantage de justification sans toutefois retrouver une paix intérieure. Dans deux jours elle reverrait Ulrick, mais partirait également de nouveau à des centaines de kilomètres de Roy et rien que d'y penser, elle ne pouvait empêcher son coeur se serrer. Griffonnant sur quelques parchemins déjà bien noircis aléatoirement, elle repensait à l'après-midi qu'elle venait de vivre avec une pseudo réunion du groupe des « héritiers » avant le départ. Roy et elle n'avaient pas arrêté de se chercher du regard sans s'adresser une seule fois la parole directement, mis à part les pics ici et là replacés dans un contexte particulier. La chose qui lui fut toutefois évidente était qu'elle avait encore gardé certains réflexes passés et que malgré leur différents, chaque petit sourire vicieux qu'il adressait à Aly ou Grace avant de faire une bêtise avait le don de lui provoquer des frissons. Prise ainsi entre deux feux, il était plus facile pour elle de se raccrocher à sa vision actuelle des choses même si le petit Eliott lui avait parfois ouvert une voie séduisante.

- Oh, et puis zut, se parla-t-elle à elle-même. Si ma mère peut avoir encore un enfant à son âge, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. Après tout je suis jeune et je ne suis pas obligée d'avoir un enfant ou une tribu en sortant de Poudlard, s'énerva EJ en froissant ses parchemins pour en faire une boule et viser sa corbeille.

La porte s'ouvrit ensuite pour y laisser entrer Grace qui voulait savoir si tout allait bien avant de voir les jumelles s'incrustrer naturellement dans la chambre de leur aînée. Soupirant d'énervement, EJ laissa faire l'invasion jusqu'à ce que les filles ne commencent à reprendre leur dispute sur leur pseudo fraternité concernant les garçons. Les jumelles prenaient un vrai plaisir à taquiner Grace sur ses déboires amoureux et se voulaient donneuses de leçons. Le fait que Grace ne sache pas ce qu'elle veut au point de se laisser séduire par tout et n'importe quoi, selon Emma, finit de rendre EJ à bout de nerf. Elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte avant de se rappeler que c'était pas à elle de partir mais à ses soeurs et de faire marche arrière. Devant l'air perplexe de ses cadettes, EJ perdit en contenance et préféra revenir sur le sujet en donnant son point de vue.

- Grace, ne te concentre pas sur ce que tu veux mais sur ce que tu ne veux pas, ça sera déjà un bon début. Le fait que tu sortes avec beaucoup de garçons ne fait pas de toi une fille facile comme Emma et Hannah, plaça EJ au passage, mais uniquement quelqu'un qui préfère interrompre une relation vouée à l'échec avant qu'elle ne soit trop développée. Tu fais preuve d'intelligence en faisant ça et tant que tu as ta conscience pour toi alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Respecte les sentiments de l'autre et ses attentes et tant qu'elles sont compatibles avec les tiennes, profite. Le jour où ce n'est plus le cas alors n'attend pas que ça t'explose à la figure et agit. Maintenant je ne veux plus rien entendre de vos histoires de coeur, allez, vous dégagez de ma chambre dans les 5 secondes sinon je fais un rapport complet à papa sur ce que je viens d'entendre et j'aurais la paix pendant quelques temps, menaça-t-elle en s'appuyant de sa baguette pointée vers la porte de chambre.

Alors que la maison se calmait au rythme des coucher des filles, EJ descendit une dernière fois dans le salon avant son ultime nuit dans la maison de ses vacances. Ses parents étaient affalés sur le canapé sans qu'ils puissent la voir et la complicité, les petits rires en se remémorant les bêtises des filles dans la journée, lui fit un effet bizarre. Il était assez rare de voir sa mère rire dans un premier temps mais surtout très rare de voir ses parents dans un autre rôle que celui de donneurs d'ordres à toutes âmes vivant dans cette maison. Maintenant qu'elle était assez grande pour comprendre les subtilités de ce qu'elle observait en cachette, elle les envia presque d'être resté aussi proches malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer alors qu'à la première, Roy et elle s'était éloignés. Elle se coucha alors sur cette image de couple toujours uni et malgré elle, la projection de sa vie future avec son ex s'imposa à son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil.

- Que va-t-on faire de notre Milly? Demanda alors Ron à Hermione tout en soupirant de désespoir.

- Elle me rappelle beaucoup quelqu'un que j'ai connu à son âge, sourit-elle avant de rire de l'incrédulité de son mari. Toi, gros bêta, c'est toi tout craché, tu ne peux pas la renier celle-là...

- Nia, nia, nia... Mais elle est aussi têtue que toi en tout cas, se défendit Ron en boudant légèrement.

- EJ change en ce moment, reprit Hermione. Tu as vu comment elle s'est comportée avec Eliott?

- Elle ne veut même plus le prendre dans ses bras, argumenta-t-il déçu.

- Et avant le décès de Gabrielle, elle en était à lui chanter des chansons au creux de l'oreille pour qu'il se calme, c'est quand même un pas important pour elle ça.

- Un pas en avant certes mais quatre en arrière, à ce rythme, on n'est pas arrivés avec elle...

- J'irai lui parler demain si tu veux, soupira-t-elle. Mais en contre parti, tu parleras à Grace.

- Attends, c'est une fille, qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise? S'horrifia Ron, mal à l'aise de parler de filles et de garçons à celle qu'il imaginait encore jouer aux poupées.

- Autant les jumelles ne sont plus récupérables, commença-t-elle à dire alors que Ron murmurait un « à qui la faute? » qui lui valut un regard noir, autant Grace me paraît plus douée de raison. Explique lui quand même de ne pas être trop pressée à devenir une femme.

- Je prends EJ, tu prends Grace, décida-t-il avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de sa femme, mais avant, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose d'autre, susurra-t-il aux creux de l'oreille d'Hermione qui en pouffa de rire avant de le laisser l'embrasser dans le cou avec plaisir.

Sur le quai de King Kross le lendemain matin, alors que les autres élèves de Poudlard ne retournaient à l'école que le lendemain, la délégation anglaise reprenait ses marques sans grande conviction à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express. EJ et Ron étaient en pleine conversation pour la deuxième fois durant ces vacances et Ginny remarqua le petit air soucieux de sa belle-soeur qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Hermione lui expliqua être parfois jalouse de la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux et qu'elle avait toujours un peu espéré récupérer sa fille une fois qu'elle serait devenue plus grande, sans résultat. Elle était parfaitement consciente du fossé qu'il y avait entre elles deux mais ne savait plus comment l'atteindre malgré ses efforts. Même Ron lui avouait avoir plus de difficulté qu'avant à maintenir une conversation avec elle et la mort de Gabrielle avait clairement ruiné tous les efforts passés dans ce domaine. Ginny tenta de la rassurer en lui rappelant qu'un Weasley était par définition une personne complexe. Le petit soulèvement d'épaules de Ron quand EJ le quitta prouva l'accroissement de l'éloignement avec leur fille depuis l'évènement. Inquiète, Hermione regarda alors sa fille s'éloigner avec appréhension et Ginny souligna que c'était dans ces moments là qu'avoir sa propre mère aurait été une aide appréciable.

- Alors? Demanda Hermione.

- Elle m'a envoyé balader...

- Elle ne t'a vraiment pas écouté? Questionna Ginny.

- Bah, si, écoutez, ça elle fait, mais répondre... A part un « ça va », je n'ai pas eu grand chose d'autre. Visiblement son blondinet ne veut pas d'enfants non plus donc la question est réglée d'après elle.

- Et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de recrutement? S'inquiéta Ginny en provoquant un sursaut au deux parents.

- Ouh là, sujet sensible ça, demande lui toi-même, lança Ron. Mais ma fille sera prise, j'en suis sûr, le hibou doit avoir du retard c'est tout, ajouta-t-il sans voir le roulement des yeux d'Hermione.

- J'ai hâte que leur adolescence soit finie, soupira Ginny. Petits enfants, petits soucis, grands enfants, grands soucis... Et dire qu'on vient de remettre ça, ironisa-t-elle. On aura à peine quitté la période qu'on devra y remettre les pieds avec les suivants... Finalement c'est peut-être EJ qui a raison, plaisant Ginny.

- Je n'espère pas, soupira Hermione. Elle montre ce qu'elle veut, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, ma fille est une sentimentale et non qu'une carriériste ambitieuse sans coeur.

Alors que le train sifflait déjà pour la quatrième fois, tous les héritiers attendaient encore sur le quai que le dernier d'entre eux les rejoignent. Jusque là, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Jaye et son absence laissait à penser qu'il ne viendrait plus et que ses études s'arrêtaient là. Aly, assez inquiète, ne restait pas en place et voir Dorian si prévenant avec elle l'énerva finalement plus qu'autre chose. A travers la fumée de vapeur, son coeur put néanmoins se soulager à voir arriver lentement le retardataire. Seul, il déclara brièvement avoir décidé de terminer son année et de reporter sa décision finale à la fin de ses études. Le chef de gare s'empressa alors de leur demander de monter dans le train et quelques minutes après s'être exécutés, les familles regardaient leur progéniture s'envoler à nouveau pour la France.

Assise confortablement dans un des compartiments, agacée de voir un roucoulement flagrant entre Bayron et Dakota déjà présent depuis plusieurs jours, EJ donnait raison aux craintes de ses parents sur son avenir professionnel et personnel. L'expérience avec Eliott lui avait quand même prouvé qu'elle était capable de materner mais le reste de son expérience personnelle ne lui laissait encore pas de choix sur le chemin à prendre. Le fait de ne pas recevoir de proposition des équipes professionnelles l'avait en plus assez perturbée puisqu'elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour obtenir ce rêve là. Tout remettre en question maintenant était trop lui demander seulement il fallait bien qu'elle agisse dans un sens ou dans un autre. Au pire de toute façon, si l'Angleterre ne voulait pas d'elle, elle tenterait l'étranger. Après tout, Ulrick pourrait l'accueillir dans son pays si jamais sa relation avec lui se développait davantage, chose qui ne l'emballait pourtant pas autant que ça. Ses propres paroles lui revinrent alors à l'esprit et EJ tenta de calmer son esprit en lui ordonnant de voir une chose à la fois. Sa réflexion dut de toute façon s'arrêter là vu que Meredith fit son entrée dans le compartiment, calmant Dakota et Bayron au passage. Le visage serein, elle s'installa juste en face de Bayron et le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa provoqua un frisson à Dakota. Les deux jeunes femmes, alliées jusque là, virent une ancienne hache se déterrer en moins de quelques secondes, l'une au regard conquérant et l'autre sur la défense d'un territoire encore fragile.


	108. Un cri dans la nuit

**295. Un cri dans la nuit**

Les retrouvailles des uns et des autres élèves de BeauxBâtons semblaient à peine interagir sur Jaye, muet durant son retour et toujours peu loquace depuis leur arrivée. Comme déconnecté du monde, son esprit restait fermé à toute vie autour de lui et tout lui devenait indifférent. Tout était superficiel à ses yeux. Tout n'était maintenant plus qu'insignifiance. Les joutes verbales qui fusaient entre Meredith et EJ, depuis que celle-ci avait repéré la manoeuvre de la Serpentarde par rapport à son cousin, lui passaient totalement au dessus et une colère intérieure prenait de plus en plus de place dans son coeur. Les autres héritiers avaient beau tenté de l'atteindre, en particulier Bayron, la seule chose qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était le silence. Naturellement, même si la version officielle ne faisait pas mention de lui, le décès de l'ancienne pensionnaire était un sujet de conversation assez courant dans les couloirs de l'école française. Dès que le nom de Gabrielle Delacour arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Jaye, un automatique demi-tour s'imposait instinctivement à lui afin de se cacher dans un recoin et s'en prendre nerveusement à tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à sa portée. Ses amis s'étaient à de nombreuses reprises consultés pour trouver une solution et l'alléger un peu de sa détresse mais chaque tentative resta vaine.

Aly, désemparée de ne pouvoir aider celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, en finit par craquer trois jours après la rentrée. Le faire devant les autres lui était impossible en sachant que si l'un commençait les autres suivraient. Shirley, qui passait dans le couloir, lui sembla toute désignée à remplir ce rôle de consolatrice vu qu'elle les connaissait et qu'elle avait déjà vécu un drame personnel. Malgré ses rancoeurs passées, l'émotion fut la plus forte pour Aly qui se jeta totalement dans ses bras spontanément. Légèrement surprise dans un premier temps, Shirley fut satisfaite d'être temporairement dans le cercle de ses anciens amis et non dans une relative périphérie comme cela était depuis la rentrée. Shirley l'écouta religieusement sans jamais l'interrompre tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu amener Aly à faire de pas vers elle. Trouvant une oreille accueillante auprès de l'ex petite amie de Bayron et cavalière de Dorian à Noël, elle lui déballa toute l'affaire officieuse de Jaye, et sans à peine la choquer, Shirley la calma autant que possible. Du fait qu'elle ait la qualité de ne pas être rancunière, dans la mesure du raisonnable, la complicité des deux jeunes femmes se renoua sensiblement en à peine quelques minutes du fait de la gravité de la situation. Cette donne troubla d'ailleurs Dorian dès le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. Son regard ne put alors plus les quitter de vue depuis sa table de garçon où Jaye passait le temps de présence obligatoire par un tournement de cuillère incessant et stressant pour ses voisins. Perplexe, Dorian en discuta avec Bayron afin de comprendre ce qu'il avait visiblement raté en quelques jours. En froid avec Aly, même si la température était sensiblement remontée depuis Noël, le fait qu'elle soit dans l'entourage de Shirley, l'empêchait intérieurement d'aller voir sa complice de vol depuis la rentrée. Seulement avec Jaye totalement inabordable et Bayron qui trouvait dans le soutien pour Jaye un refuge pour échapper à la tension féminine qui l'empêchait de profiter de Dakota comme il le souhaitait, Dorian se retrouvait de plus en plus seul à son tour dans son coin. Il lui arrivait de prendre quand même un malin plaisir à regarder le spectacle de ce trio, voire parfois plus avec quelques imprudentes audacieuses, s'activer autour de son neveu. Meredith, à présent célibataire, ne restait donc plus avec les autres Serpentards et c'est chez les héritiers qu'elle avait imposé son refuge. La manoeuvre de celle-ci n'était pas passée inaperçue par d'autres candidates au poste de petite amie officieuse du champion anglais et la présence, même rapprochée, de Dakota ne dissuadait aucune d'elles. Une jeune Benedicte réussit même à embrasser Bayron par surprise au détour d'un couloir tout en lui glissant un petit mot dans une des poches de sa cape. Dakota en était blessée, Meredith regardait noir, Bayron en restait choqué et sans être vue, une autre blonde étudiait le tout avec intérêt. EJ, furieuse de ce petit manège féminin empêchant sa meilleure amie d'être enfin tranquille avec son cousin, passait son temps à grogner sur les prétendantes au point que même Ulrick lui donna les surnoms un peu moqueurs de « ma petite guerrière » ou « mon adorable furie ». Chose que Dorian et Bayron ou même Dawn aimaient imiter devant EJ aussi souvent que c'était possible et de manière toujours bien placée. Meredith polémiqua sur le côté « adorable » mais vu l'effet que cela produisait sur la lionne, le sujet fut vite clos. Une peu en retrait à force, de plus en plus écoeurée de ce retour envahissant incontrôlable, Dakota tout comme Bayron, luttaient pour se trouver des moments à deux, mais entre lui qui tentait d'aider Jaye tout en s'assurant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises regrettables et elle qui avait Meredith toujours à ses bask's pour une bonne raison, c'était devenu quasiment impossible. Quelques soupirs, des petits sourires voire même parfois des petits mots résumaient l'ensemble de leur complicité qui s'essoufflait de jours en jours malgré eux.

Au bout de quinze jours, alors qu'il était de retour dans le quartier réservé aux garçons, Dorian trouva Bayron songeur coller contre la fenêtre de sa chambre à regarder le coucher de soleil. Le petit sourire incontrôlable qu'il avait, provenant d'un souvenir particulier de la journée dont lui seul avait le secret, s'évanouit tout de suite en se demandant à lui-même ce que pouvait avoir encore son neveu. Partagé entre jouer une nouvelle fois les épaules ou l'indifférent, sa conscience s'exprima au troisième soupir du blond. Il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau et prit une chaise qu'il chevaucha juste à coté de son complice de toujours. Les bras croisés sur le dossier de la chaise il attendit quelques minutes avant de lui demander le pourquoi de se retranchement. Le silence de Bayron accompagné d'un énième soupir fut son unique réponse et pensant que ce devait n'être qu'un problème féminin, il paria sur la plus probable.

- Dakota?

- Quoi? Sursauta-t-il légèrement.

- Vous en êtes où tous les deux avec Dakota?

- Bonne question... et pas de réponse à te donner.

- Pourtant vous sortiez ensemble à Noël à ce que j'ai pu voir, non?

- Pas réellement, on a passé juste quatre jours un peu irréels mais depuis... c'est même pire qu'avant.

- Envoie chier ta Serpentarde et tes groupies. Dis-leur merde une bonne fois pour toutes, ça sera déjà plus pratique sans elles il me semble, déclara-t-il alors que Bayron le regardait avec un air exprimant un « Et c'est toi qui ose prétendre que c'est aussi facile que ça ».

- Avec toi, tout est toujours blanc ou noir... alors que déjà Meredith est une nuance de gris à elle toute seule. Alors les autres...

- Et toi tu te compliques toujours les choses, répliqua Dorian.

- Très bien, alors je te retourne la question puisque tu sembles tout savoir, tu en es où avec Aly?

- Bon, et bien si tu en es à retourner le sujet contre les autres c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal que ça, plus besoin que je joue les bonnes oreilles donc. Dis au fait, tu as finis ton devoir de sortilèges, je lutte avec ce sort d'alchimie.

- Désolé, pas encore fait. Vive le détournement de sujet... murmura-t-il ensuite.

- Tu attends quoi? Que toutes les françaises de septième année viennent te proposer leur aide?

- Tu deviens de moins en moins drôle Dorian ou jaloux qu'elles ne soient plus après toi...

- Du tout, mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je sais ce que je veux... précisa-t-il.

- Parce que tu veux réellement une gloire solitaire?

- Et toi un harem? Répliqua-t-il au tac au tac.

- Ok, là, ça ne fait plus rire que toi, et en plus, c'est vraiment Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité, pesta Bayron avant de sortir de la chambre.

En voulant prendre l'air, Bayron vit quelqu'un le dépasser en courant et très vite, il reconnut Jaye. Tentant de le rattraper, il arriva jusqu'à la forêt où un énorme cri lui indiqua la position de son ami. Haletant mais toujours debout, le tronc d'arbre se trouvant en face de lui devint une victime de sa colère déchaînée. En voyant cela, Bayron décida de rester un peu en arrière afin de laisser son ami dans une solitude nécessaire. A le voir pleurer ainsi, cela lui déchirait le coeur même s'il comprenait parfaitement la frustration qu'il devait ressentir. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente à l'observer discrètement, il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur ses épaules et tourna la tête afin d'apercevoir Shirley, accompagnée de son amie Eliane.

- On a entendu crier et Eliane était sûre d'avoir reconnu la voix de Jaye, déclara-t-elle doucement pour ne pas se faire voir de l'intéressé.

- C'est bien lui. Je pense qu'il faut le laisser un peu seul pour le moment mais je ne suis pas rassuré quand même.

- Il faut qu'il... commença à dire Shirley alors qu'Eliane était déjà à un mètre d'elle marchant en direction du Gryffondor. Eliane!!! Non! Reviens! Laisse-le tranquille! Chuchota-t-elle assez bruyamment afin de se faire entendre en vain.

La brune aux cheveux longs à peine tenus par une pince quelconque n'écouta pas les recommandations et après quelques hésitations, tenta de calmer Jaye. Celui-ci sans faire attention, lui donna quelques coups afin de se libérer d'une force étouffante mais le murmure d'un « chut » constant accompagné de paroles assez douces lui offrant une présence finit par avoir raison de sa folie passagère. Jaye s'écroula alors dans les bras d'Eliane en la faisant tomber par son poids et malgré le fait qu'elle se soit mal reçue au point de saigner, la française ne bougea plus d'un centimètre. Bayron et Shirley en restèrent paralysés jusqu'à ce que cette dernière murmure à Bayron qu'Eliane avait perdu ses deux frères l'année dernière lors d'une attaque de mangemorts. Shirley compléta l'information en donnant quelques traits de caractères de son amie tels que son côté maternel et prévenant, chose qui l'avait énormément aidé à son arrivée ici et qui avait fait d'elle sa meilleure amie. Bayron se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. La proximité de Shirley, la situation assez complexe et intense qu'ils vivaient et ce regard doux qui l'avait toujours séduit le fit légèrement trembler. Le froid arrivant se trouva alors comme un parfait alibi alors qu'au fond de lui, il en était tout autre.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures pour que Jaye finisse enfin par se calmer. Eliane fit un signe à Bayron qui vint récupérer son ami endormi en le prenant dans ses bras, aussi lourd et pesant soit-il. Shirley remarqua la blessure assez profonde et maintenant infectée de son amie et décida de séparer leurs chemins tout de suite pour aller directement à l'infirmerie. D'un signe de la tête, un merci sincère s'échangea entre les deux anciens amants avant de s'éloigner petit à petit.


	109. La consécration d'EmilyJane Weasley

**296. La consécration d'Emily-Jane Weasley**

D'une brise légère permettant un léger vol plané, un hibou tacheté fit son entrée dans la grande salle où les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner, provoquant des regards snobs de nombreux pigeons et quelques colombes qui faisaient encore quelques mouvements d'ailes. D'un geste un peu maladroit, il évita à la dernière seconde une fiente, probablement volontaire, d'un congénère à plume avant d'amorcer son ultime descente après visiblement un long voyage. Contrairement aux autres, il plongea sans faire d'esbroufe, au risque de faire tâche devant le ballet habituel du matin, vers le destinataire du message qu'il tenait entre ses griffes avant de repartir en direction de la volière du château.

Sans grand intérêt, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle lettre de sa mère qui donnait des nouvelles bénignes de la famille et surtout du petit Eliott, EJ s'étouffa avec ses céréales en lisant les premières lignes de son courrier révélant son expéditeur. Dakota et Dawn la virent devenir violette et très rapidement, elles l'aidèrent à faire passer ce qui était resté coincé au fond de sa gorge. Une fois redevenue blanche, EJ ne leur donna aucune explication et s'empressa d'aller à la table des garçons où Dorian plaisantait avec Bayron sans savoir que sa cousine arrivait derrière lui.

- Attends, plus ridicule que « adorable petite furie d'amour croquante » et il a sortit quoi d'autres après l'autre soir, ah oui « adorable petite furie d'amour croquante caramélisée », franchement provenant d'un joueur de quidditch comme lui, c'est le genre de chose qui enlève toute crédibilité, surtout que pour notre lionne, c'est franchement pas adapté, « caramélisée » et puis quoi encore? Pouffa-t-il sans s'être rendu compte que Bayron tentait de le faire taire depuis quelques secondes avec un signe de moins un moins discret à force de continuer.

- Ca va, tu t'éclates bien, Dorian, salua EJ qui savourait déjà sa vengeance.

- Oh merde, s'étouffa l'intéressé alors que Bayron et Julian cachaient leur fou rire en détournant leur tête. Salut EJ, heu... pour ce que je viens de dire...

- Oh, laisse tomber Dorian, quand on est amené à devenir titulaire d'une équipe de Quidditch telle que les Canyon de Chudley, il y a des remarques puériles qui n'ont plus aucune importance, déclara-t-elle avec un détachement qui surprit tout le monde une fois le fou rire étranglé.

- Il y a quelques chose que j'ai raté en chemin? Demanda Bayron qui observait EJ afin de savoir si elle plaisantait ou pas.

- Tu me répètes ça EJ? Demanda Dorian tout aussi consterné que son neveu.

- Moi, j'ai compris qu'EJ était chez les canyons, intervint Julian tout en buvant son verre.

- Bois ton jus d'orange et tais-toi, pesta Dorian avant de se retourner à nouveau devant EJ qui ne put retenir plus longtemps sa victoire.

- Et bah... Moi, monsieur Potter, je n'ai peut-être pas reçu une dizaine de propositions pour devenir remplaçant mais je me contenterais d'avoir le plaisir de me dire que dès août prochain, alors que tu seras dans les gradins à m'envier, je serai sur un balais à viser tous les joueurs adverses, jubila-t-elle avec un regard vicieux avant d'arborer un grand sourire et d'afficher fièrement sa lettre d'embauche. JE SUIS PRISE !!! Oui, prise !!! Directement prise !!! Moi!!! Prise!!! Pas toi mais moi!!! Prise!!! Bâteuse N°2 mais prise !!! Ah tu peux pas en dire autant hein monsieur je me vente de prendre le vif d'or en moins d'une heure et uniquement remplaçant durant une année... Prise, prise prise prise !!! Titulaire à vie!!! EJ Weasley chez les Canyons !!! Prise, prise prise prise !!! Je suis devenue professionnelle de Quidditch avant toi !!! Attends c'est trop bon, il faut que je le redise, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement, je suis devenue professionnelle de Quidditch avant toi !!! Oui, moi!!! Avant toi!!! Prise, prise, prise !!! Répéta-t-elle tout en rigolant, victorieuse avant de retourner à sa place et montrer sa lettre à Dakota qui la félicita généreusement avant de rouler des yeux de fatigue face à tant d'enthousiasme, amusant ainsi Bayron qui observait la scène.

- Et merde... soupira Dorian.

- Comme tu dis... On va y avoir droit tous les jours pendant des semaines pour ne pas dire des mois ou même jusqu'au premier match... si c'est pas à vie...

- Et merde... répéta Dorian, écoeuré, envieux, jaloux, dégoûté et stressé de ne pas avoir validé une seule proposition.

- Et attends que son père l'apprenne... Les nôtres vont en avoir pour leur compte aussi... Sa fille dans « son » équipe préférée, oncle Ron va être presque aussi pire qu'elle... soupira Bayron.

- Et merde...

- Attendez la les mecs, reprit Julian, l'ex petit-ami de Dakota, c'est quand même pas la mort, c'est même une bonne nouvelle pour elle, non?

- Elle oui, nous non... répondirent Bayron et Dorian à l'unisson.

Une semaine après l'annonce de la nomination d'EJ Weasley comme batteuse officielle à la prochaine saison de Quidditch professionnelle au sein de l'équipe des Canyons de Chudley, le couple Ulrick/EJ fut purement non fréquentable. Parlant uniquement du sujet commun entre eux, de leur carrière future et de la manière dont ils allaient s'y engager, puisque lui avait également sa place largement réservée du fait de son nom, aucun autre sujet ne trouva grâce à leurs yeux. Naturellement, Ron se fit un plaisir monstre à dire ô combien il était fier de sa fille chérie et préférée pour le coup, ce qui rendu EJ encore plus détestable. La rubrique sportive de la gazette s'était même offerte le luxe d'interviewer la joueuse avec tous les moyens possibles pour en obtenir une exclusivité. La rencontre entre la petite nouvelle et la vedette de l'équipe des Canyons eut de quoi remplir de nombreuses premières pages, et l'article fut par ailleurs placardée juste au dessus du lit d'EJ. Hermione, en tant que rédactrice en chef du Newsweek, avait riposté - après avoir dit le fond de sa pensée à sa fille sur l'aspect premier du mot famille - par un commentaire élogieux sur son mari en qualité de responsable des sports magiques dans le pays, et l'un comme l'autre, les magazines avaient obtenu de très bons scores de vente juste après les scoops relatifs à Gabrielle Delacour. Visiblement, les dirigeants du club voyaient l'âge moyen de ses effectifs augmenter à vu d'oeil et la vitesse de jeu s'en ressentait. Du sang neuf et vigoureux était nécessaire à re-dynamiser l'équipe et un des recruteurs décrivait EJ comme vorace et déterminée, deux qualités très recherchée pour le poste qui se libérait pour cause de retraite. L'affaire eut alors l'effet d'une bombe dans le milieu puisque quelques jours après la parution de l'article du futur entraîneur d'EJ, trois autres équipes annonçaient également un renouvellement à des postes clefs de leur équipe. Malheureusement pour Dakota et Dorian, les leurs n'en faisaient pas parti et ce dernier eut également la mauvaise nouvelle de savoir que le joueur de l'équipe qu'il avait finalement choisie était tout simplement celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde, William Fild, celui qui l'avait provoqué lors d'un match l'année de son remplacement. La prochaine saison s'annonçait des plus intéressantes et les prix des places de matchs commençaient déjà à augmenter.

Cloîtré dans son coin, Dorian prit le temps de réfléchir plusieurs jours avant de décider d'accepter une offre de dernière minute où l'attrapeur prendrait sa retraite probablement dans deux ou trois ans mais dont l'équipe était nettement moins cotée. L'appel du balai et de la concurrence remporta sur l'honneur et la gloire, choix que Bayron trouva plus judicieux lorsqu'il fut mit dans la confidence. Forcément, EJ se contenta de l'apprendre par la presse et les échanges de regards entre les deux cousins amusaient de plus en plus les héritiers. En plein cours parfois, alors que la concentration était essentielle à la compréhension de certaines notions, EJ fixait Dorian et dès qu'il se retournait en sentant qu'on l'observait, elle lâchait un « prise! » qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour le non pris. Entre Bayron, qui était chouchouté par toutes ses fans et femmes, et EJ et sa consécration, Dorian finit par se sentir comme laissé pour compte par le destin, chose qui était interprété différemment par Meredith Blake alors que ce dernier passait devant eux rapidement sans prendre la peine de les rejoindre.

- La chute est à la hauteur qu'il s'est lui-même fixé...

- Je sens comme un vent persifleur provenant de sa tête, se moqua Dawn, comme un ballon qui dégonfle, rajouta-t-elle en faisant rire Aly, Philippe et François qui était à côté d'elle. Vaut mieux tard que jamais... ajouta-t-elle en laissant Aly songeuse de ces paroles.

Alors que Shirley et Eliane les rejoignaient afin de partir à la salle d'étude, Aly leur signala avoir quelque chose à faire avant et partit à l'opposée sans perdre une minute.

Tous les six s'assirent à la table où Bayron, Dakota et Jaye travaillaient déjà silencieusement. Le vent à l'extérieur était le seul bruit que les professeurs autorisaient bien que deux d'entre eux se donnait à coeur joie de rire aux remarques de l'autre. Dawn fit passer un parchemin à sa voisine de table, Dakota, avec marqué en gros que LongFrey flirtait ouvertement avec Chang tout en mettant son doigt jusqu'au bout de sa langue, montrant son dégoût. Dakota pouffa légèrement et passa le message à Bayron qui en fit de même avec Jaye, qui ne regarda que vaguement, et ainsi de suite. En relevant la tête en direction du couple écoeurant, Bayron s'aperçut qu'Irina Letvita le fixait sans s'en cacher avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Frissonnant à la fois de dégoût et de surprise, il se demanda d'abord s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce geste peu anodin mais le sourire à la fois malicieux et séducteur qui suivit lui ôta tout doute possible. Ahuri, il posa sa main sur son front afin de se cacher la vue et tenter de se concentrer à nouveau sur son devoir sans se douter un instant que la scène fut parfaitement captée par Dakota et Meredith dont Irina se félicita d'un rire bridé lointain.

Au coin d'un feu dans un des salons masculins, Bayron se surprit à être n'obsédé que par ce moment si bref mais tellement perturbant qu'il avait échangé avec la bulgare. La complexité de la situation ne l'autorisait pourtant pas à lui donner autant d'intérêt mais malgré lui, savoir qu'Irina lui avait envoyé un signe indéniable de séduction alors qu'elle le savait fiancée avec sa propre cousine ne le laissait pas en paix. La compétition entre les deux jeunes femmes devait y être pour quelque chose et Bayron se forçait à croire que tout était calculé, qu'il ne devait pas y donner autant d'importance mais la ressemblance physique entre ces deux cousines mettait un frein à toute bonne volonté. Il vivait une situation qu'il avait franchement souhaitée il y a quelques années, Dakota en forte leader des Serdaigles qui fait du gringue au Gryffondor en vue. De nombreux rêves avaient pu illustrer ce fantasme maintenant réel mais sous une version nettement moins simple. Secouant sa tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, Bayron se répéta des dizaines de fois qu'il était fiancé à Dakota, qu'il devait lutter davantage à donner une chance de plus en plus fragile avec elle, mais surtout, ne plus être intrigué par celle que sa fiancée détestait le plus au monde. S'il réussissait à s'en tenir à cela, il s'en sortirait bien et surtout très heureux mais au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce serait trop facile pour un jeune homme qui avait connu jusque là tout sauf la simplicité.

Cette notion était secrètement partagée par sa cousine, cachée sous ses couvertures à lire une lettre reçue dès le surlendemain de l'annonce. N'osant pas l'ouvrir jusque là en sachant pertinemment de qui elle provenait, c'est non sans une boule au ventre qu'elle se décida à lire les félicitations simples, formelles mais tout de même écrites de Roy.


	110. La douceur d'une confidente

**297. La douceur d'une confidente**

Coincés par une tempête de neige assez impressionnante à l'extérieur du château, la cour intérieure bordée par une verrière abritait de nombreux élèves en soif de dépaysement par rapport aux couloirs marbrés. Accoudé à une colonne qui supportait une plante grimpante, Bayron et Shirley observaient Jaye assis sur un banc en compagnie d'Eliane. Petit à petit, il avait renoué le contact grâce à la simplicité de cette aide providentielle et même si pour le moment, ça ne s'adressait qu'à elle, Bayron et son ex petite amie estimaient que c'était un pas dans la bonne direction. Le dernier courrier de ses parents, que Bayron avait accidentellement lu en diagonale d'un oeil au petit déjeuner, annonçant que le petit Gabriel allait nettement mieux et qu'il faisait même ses nuits alors qu'il n'avait pas un mois avait eu un impact également assez visible sur le jeune homme devenu moins stressé. Bayron soupçonnait les parents de Jaye de bien insister sur tous les détails possibles pour que leur fils apprenne à connaître le sien malgré la distance et l'indifférence qu'il pouvait avoir parfois sur le sujet. Il faut dire qu'il était totalement hermétique à ce dossier de sa vie et que le nom de Gabriel était banni de ses conversations. Si quelqu'un abordait cela avec lui, l'enfant était la seule dénomination qu'il s'accordait à sortir de sa bouche. Très vite, tous avaient cessé d'insister sur ce point douloureux, décidant de lui laisser le temps de digérer la chose. Eliane avait également compris cela et avait expliqué à Shirley que leur conversation n'était que pure banalité mais qu'il fallait déjà passer par là pour ouvrir une porte petit à petit. Jaye y trouvait apparemment une certaine normalité appréciable et pour le moment s'en suffisait.

- De toute façon, avec tous les problèmes qu'on a tous, je pense que c'est pas plus mal qu'il se confie à quelqu'un d'extérieur à ce qui le ronge, argumenta Bayron en pleine discussion avec Shirley. Elle est totalement à son écoute et à ses besoins, chose qu'on est tous incapables de lui donner en ce moment...

- Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir non plus, y répondit la brune.

- Peut-être mais on est censé être son ami et être là pour lui en ce moment...

- Tu sais Bayron, à toujours vouloir arrondir les angles de tout le monde, tu vas finir par t'oublier et un jour, tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive à toi-même...

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse... Dorian est dans son monde, EJ dans les airs entre son bulgare et sa carrière, Meredith refait à peine surface, Aly a été très atteinte par l'année dernière au point de ne plus la reconnaître parfois tellement elle est devenue pâle de caractère, Dakota est toujours secrète, Roy totalement pris dans toutes ses activités en plus d'être à des centaines de kilomètres et Dawn est à fond dans sa relation avec François, chose dont elle est en droit quand même... alors qui, qui à par moi...

- Et qui s'occupe de toi? Tu as quand même combattu Vold... enfin... et puis ta cousine, et le tournoi... sans compter tes soucis de coeur qui alimente tous les ragots du château...

- Si j'arrivais à voir Dakota, je pourrais te répondre elle, mais encore là tu vois, elle s'est fait attrapée par LongFrey pour donner des cours de soutien à Holly et Julian dans trois matières parce qu'ils sont en chute libre au point de risquer de rater leurs ASPICs... Pas la peine de t'expliquer je pense à quel point ça fait tâche pour un homme tel que lui... Elle est la plus pédagogue selon lui... Mais je pense qu'il aime surtout m'emmerder et il sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre...

- Elle compte beaucoup pour toi n'est ce pas? Osa-t-elle demander tout en tentant de cacher une rougeur que Bayron avait parfaitement repérer à s'en amuser légèrement.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes fiancés qu'officiellement mais, enfin parfois, vous donnez l'impression de l'être également officieusement...

- A force, je me dis que si Dakota et moi devions être ensemble, il y a longtemps que ça serait déjà fait... Les occasions n'ont pas manqué mais, et bien justement, il y a toujours eu un « mais »... Encore maintenant, on s'est énormément rapprochés et quand tout était réuni, enfin, paf... le « mais » refait son apparition...

- Vous allez faire quoi alors?

- Bonne question... soupira Bayron.

- Sans réponse, forcément, compléta Shirley tout en regardant à nouveau Jaye et Eliane au loin qui avait réussi à le faire rire. Et bien au moins là, il y a du progrès...

- Et c'est le plus important...

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça Bayron, mais tu deviens Dakota, ria Shirley légèrement... Je t'ai connu nettement plus sûr de toi et plus égoïste. Tu as beaucoup changé...

- Comment dois-je le prendre?

- Je pense que c'est un compliment, c'est surprenant mais agréable...

- Merci, sourit-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup changé tout en restant la même, c'est surprenant mais agréable... répéta-t-il avec amusement. Toujours aussi altruiste et disponible mais avec une pointe de caractère et une détermination en plus... Je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier comment tu m'as accueilli lors du tournoi l'été dernier, ironisa-t-il. Très intense on va dire...

- Oui, dit-t-elle également en cachant une certaine nostalgie.

En repensant à cette conversation le soir même dans sa chambre tout en la résumant à Roy sur parchemin, il n'hésita pas à lui révéler également qu'il trouvait vraiment agréable cette facilité de parler entre eux deux et que c'était vraiment ce qui lui manquait avec Dakota. La simplicité de Shirley était une vraie source de calme intérieur et tout ce temps passé avec elle lui offrait un confort mental assez précieux en ce moment. A cela, il ajouta un passage sur Jaye et Eliane mais également sur le cas Meredith. En effet, Slide avait tenté deux jours avant un retour en force auprès de la Serpentard avec une menace qui ne lui avait franchement pas plue. Revoir Meredith se rebiffer comme elle avait le don de le faire en troisième année lui avait fait plaisir. Pour lui, son ex petite amie reprenait petit à petit confiance en elle et l'épisode de juin dernier s'effaçait progressivement. A l'inquiétude de Roy à revoir son ami retomber dans les filets de Meredith, Bayron le rassura sans grande conviction qu'ils avaient un lien entre eux depuis la grotte qui serait définitif et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'intéresser à elle. La violence de Slide lui était totalement insupportable après les tortures qu'elle avait subies de son propre père à cause de lui et il était hors de questions qu'il laisse faire ça de toute manière. Surtout maintenant qu'elle commençait à s'en sortir, il n'allait pas l'ignorer sous prétexte qu'il avait une chance avec Dakota. Cette dernière devait de toute façon accepter ce lien entre eux parce que ce n'était pas une chose négociable à ses yeux. Avec tout ça, Roy avait sûrement raison de lui écrire que sa nouvelle lubie à s'intéresser aux autres était une simple fuite de lui-même. Les études rendaient son meilleur ami philosophe et Bayron en rigolait seul devant son bureau jusqu'à ce que Dorian n'entre avec son petit sourire insolent qu'il avait depuis quelques temps et l'intrigue.

- Tu étais passé où encore toi?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Tu n'as pas assez de tes poules, tu me veux également?

- N'essaie pas d'être drôle Dorian... Ce n'est pas ce que tu sais faire de mieux...

- Rabajoie!

- Bon alors tu étais où!

- En train de te voler deux où trois prétendantes, déclara-t-il tout en laissant comprendre par le ton qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai. Encore à écrire à Roy? Vous allez finir ensemble si ça continue... Tu vas en briser des coeurs Malefoy... Remarque, j'imagine bien la tête de ton père ... s'amusa-t-il tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Si je ne te savais pas célibataire, je te croirais aussi con qu'un mec amoureux...

- Tu sais très bien qu'à part mon vif d'or et mon reflet, je n'aime personne d'autre, voyons, ironisa-t-il en faisant référence à pas mal de réflexions qu'on avait pu lui faire ces derniers temps.

- La fuite est sûrement une chose génétique, soupira Bayron en retournant à son courrier pour y conclure par un « Dorian me cache quelque chose... ou le prénom d'une fille... » avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller donner le parchemin enroulé à son hibou.

Les regards que les élèves lui adressaient commençaient à lui peser et la perspective de quitter le cursus scolaire dans quelques mois était un soulagement. En sachant son aversion à la célébrité, la carrière de Quidditch n'était vraiment pas adaptée à son caractère et la voie médicale, où reclus derrière un chaudron le séduisait nettement davantage. De toute façon, avec son grand-père, ses parents, EJ et Dorian, le taux de célébrité dans une famille était bien au dessus de la moyenne sur plusieurs générations. Il pouvait largement se faire tout petit et modeste, du moins autant qu'il était possible pour un Malefoy.

Dans les couloirs, il arriva à voir Dakota, seule, et sauta sur l'occasion pour lui parler cinq minutes, mais à peine était-il à quelques centimètres d'elle que l'une des gouvernantes signala le couvre-feu et poussa sans ménagement Dakota loin de Bayron. Les échanges de regards écoeurés, déçus et frustrés de la situation ne laissèrent aucun doute d'un certain manque entre eux et c'est limite en colère que Bayron rentra dans ses quartiers.

De son coté, Dakota craqua dès son arrivée dans la chambre. Devant l'air ahuri de ses colocataires, elle tamponna nerveusement contre la porte, brida quelques larmes avant de se reprendre quelques peu et partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de pleurer tranquille. EJ tenta d'intervenir mais le hurlement qu'elle en obtenu fut clair et sans appel, elle voulait être seule. Hachton en rigola sans se cacher ce qui lui valut le reproche des autres, chose qui la laissa totalement indifférente contrairement au fait qu'elle ne put prendre de bain ce soir là. Après trois semaines d'éloignement forcé, elle qui avait pourtant faire un effort sur elle-même pour accepter une chose qu'elle se refusait, une petite voix commençait à s'élever en lui murmurant que c'était le signe que sa conscience avait raison. Passé minuit, elle consentit à sortir pour écrire quelques mots sur un parchemin où elle exprimait ses doutes à Bayron. Faute de pouvoir lui parler, lui écrire restait la solution, seulement lorsque le destinataire lut ces phrases assassines, un sentiment de révolte l'envahit. Pourquoi faire des efforts devant une personne si peu motivée et qui baisse les bras à la première épreuve venue... pourquoi...


	111. Les conseils de Shirley

**298. Les conseils de Shirley**

Alors que Bayron broyait du noir depuis plusieurs jours, la fin janvier semblait déjà être les prémices du printemps pour EJ mais aussi Dorian. Il était de nettement meilleure humeur qu'à la fin de l'année, malgré le rappel quasi quotidien du succès de sa cousine par l'intéressée. Même s'il grimaçait encore à chaque allusion qu'EJ aimait envoyer ici et là, la solitude apparente que Bayron avait remarquée au fil des jours avait visiblement porté ses fruits. Il avait réussi à se remettre en question au moins pour ça, et la seule réponse qu'il en tirait était l'entraînement, et plus précisément, davantage d'entraînement pour devenir encore meilleur. Alors qu'EJ et Ulrick préféraient le faire à deux, il proposa quand même à Dakota mais aussi Bayron de venir avec lui, chose que ce dernier argumentait par le fait qu'il devait se maintenir en forme pour la prochaine épreuve. Sous cette version officielle, l'officieuse voulait qu'il passe au moins un peu de temps avec Dakota sans toutes les autres filles aux alentours mais plus ça allait plus leur entraînement devenait public et populaire. Au départ isolés, très vite des amas de filles puis des groupes s'installèrent le long du parcours. Même là, pas moyen de se retrouver seul avec elle et encore moins faire valser les doutes de Dakota. Hurlant le nom de Bayron et de Dorian pour certaines, voire laissant sortir quelques sifflements réservés sans nul doute à Dakota, le bruit empêchait toute amorce de discussion en plus de la distance qui commençait à se voir sur le terrain comme dans la relation.

Ne faisait qu'à peine attention à ce que pouvait tenter son neveu à la moindre occasion, Dorian était entré en quête de revanche niveau performance et endurance afin d'être prêt à affronter la fureur de sa cousine sur un balai le moment venu. Cet objectif fut alors très salutaire pour le torturé qu'il était et les longues courses sur les chemins enneigés lui donnait un réel sentiment de liberté dont il avait actuellement besoin. Juste derrière lui, sans jamais se plaindre du rythme qu'il s'imposait déjà à lui-même non sans difficulté, Dakota était tellement discrète et silencieuse que parfois, il avait l'impression d'être seul et se retournait pour vérifier s'il ne l'avait pas perdue en chemin. Bayron, lui, eut très rapidement du mal à les suivre, n'ayant pas la même volonté de victoire chimérique, et finit très vite par les laisser à deux. Seulement vu la popularité grandissante du champion Anglais, au point de ne plus être très prudent de se retrouver seul dans le château s'il ne voulait pas se faire accoster par une fille, François, Dawn et Shirley lui proposèrent de les rejoindre en argumentant que leur entraînement physique était nettement moins ciblés sur ce sport de compétition auquel aucun d'entre eux ne se destinait. Sur le coup, lorsqu'il l'annonça à ses deux coéquipiers matinaux, il vit parfaitement la déception de Dakota mais le mot qu'elle lui avait envoyé n'était toujours pas passé au travers de la gorge. Si elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle, il estimait qu'elle devait pour une fois se battre pour l'obtenir. Seulement, sans grande surprise, il la vit accepter la chose sans aucune autre résistance qu'un soupir et un regard de renonciation mal caché.

Malgré le fait qu'il en avait la possibilité, Dorian ne chercha même pas à arranger les choses entre son neveu et sa fiancée durant tous ces jours où il se retrouva seul avec elle presque une heure matin et soir. Le silence était d'or et chacun des deux le respectait. Il ne se parlait que par rapport à leurs exercices et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils s'y donnaient corps et âme comme si rien d'autres ne devait avoir monopole de leurs esprits. Cependant, Dakota avait vite remarqué que pour Dorian, une toute petite partie de volonté avait fait résistance. La fin de l'entraînement se faisait presque à la minute près et à huit heures précises, il était de retour au château. Repérant le manège, Dakota se doutait bien que cela cachait quelque chose d'autre mais ne chercha pas à le découvrir pour autant.

Lorsqu'elle en parla à EJ, celle-ci attribua ça tout de suite à une Bleue comme elle nommait les élèves en jupes bleues de BeauxBâtons visiblement en « chasse ». Même si Dorian n'était pas aussi désiré que Bayron, il restait quand même un Potter à l'avenir prometteur, au regard vert perçant et surtout célibataire, ce qui avait de quoi motiver des espérances féminines. Petit à petit, tous les soupçons se portèrent vers une certaine Tiphaine Leduc qui ne cachait nullement son admiration pour « Son Anglais » et qui l'accrochait dès que possible dans les couloirs. Dawn et Dakota eurent un peu peur de la réaction d'Aly sur ce dossier épineux mais la jeune fille avait apparemment tourné la page après avoir écouté quelques conseils de Shirley.

- Attends, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis là? Demanda Dawn, surprise.

- Il faut bien passer à autre chose non? Je ne vais pas pleurer toute ma vie sur lui ! Argumenta Aly.

- Je sais bien mais bon, enfin... Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il y a Roy maintenant, tenta d'en savoir plus Dawn, jetant un regard complice à Dakota.

- Il m'a redonné le sourire c'est vrai, mais j'ai surtout mieux à faire en ce moment que de me préoccuper de la petite vie de Dorian Potter. Je vous rappelle que Jaye est mal en ce moment alors je préfère consacrer toute mon énergie à une personne qui mérite de l'avoir.

- Et les conseils de Shirley? Harcela Dawn qui se fit légèrement réprimandé par le regard grondeur de François.

- De prendre autant soin de moi que de Jaye, tout simplement. Et que pour séduire quelqu'un, il faut se séduire soi-même...

- Vu la réaction de Roy à Noël, tu n'as apparemment plus besoin de le séduire, c'est chose faite...

- Dawn... soupira François.

- La séduction est une chose à cultiver tous les jours, murmura Dakota songeuse. D'ailleurs, reprit-elle en regardant un élève se retourner sur Aly, visiblement, tu y réussis vu que ça en trouble plus d'un...

- Je sais que c'est idiot, mais ça fait du bien de se sentir un peu désirée... J'avais oublié... commenta Aly plus sérieusement. On m'a toujours considérée comme la jolie Aly, première de la classe et petite amie de Dorian Potter, la parfaite petite amie d'après lui d'ailleurs... Pas aussi parfaite que ça puisqu'il s'est lassé de moi au bout d'un an.

- Ce n'est pas toujours évident de gérer une relation amoureuse à nos âges, intervint François. Il y a des choses qui arrivent sans qu'on puisse les prévoir et ça agit d'une manière ou d'une autre sur une personne et encore plus sur un couple.

- Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose au passage là? Questionna Dawn perplexe.

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu joues ton enquêtrice? Sourit François avant de l'embrasser tuant l'oeuf avant qu'il éclose.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'identité propre avec tout ça... Au point de ne plus me reconnaître dans une glace, reprit Aly alors que Dakota pensait exactement la même chose et s'en surpris de le savoir partagé.

- Au pire, on finit vieille fille, plaisanta Dakota en troublant tout le monde sur le fait qu'elle puisse faire de l'humour.

- Ca serait du gâchis, répondit François très sincèrement.

- N'imagine même pas que je puisse accepter la polygamie, pesta Dawn à moitié sérieuse.

- Dommage, rigola François avant de recevoir un joli soufflet à l'épaule de la part de sa petite amie.

- Je croyais que le macho des deux c'était Philippe, se moqua Aly.

- Pour vous deux, je peux faire un effort, surenchérit François, enfin si je ne suis pas mort ou à demi estropié avant... Vous devrez vous contenter des restes de Dawn...

- Désolées alors, ça ne va pas nous intéresser, s'amusa à répondre Aly avec la complicité de Dakota.

- On te le laisse Dawn!

- Vous êtes bien aimable les filles, je vous le revaudrais, grogna l'intéressée avant d'embrasser passionnément François et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il raterait.

- En tout cas, vous êtes mignons à voir tous les deux, soupira Aly. Je suis sincèrement contente pour vous.

- Merci, répondirent-ils d'un oeil complice.

Le soir même, alors que tous se préparaient à affronter la dernière semaine de janvier, François s'excusa d'avoir été trop loin dans la plaisanterie vu la réaction de Dawn le reste de l'après-midi. Leur relation devenant de plus en plus passionnée, ils se retrouvèrent sans le vouloir à un point d'intimité très avancé qui ne laissa aucun doute sur la prochaine étape presque imminente tant la frustration de la séparation devenait ingérable. Ce soir là, Dawn rentra très pensive dans la chambre commune des filles et ne fit aucune attention aux réflexions peu respectueuses d'Hachton sur son arrivée tardive.

Aly et Dakota avaient repéré la détresse psychologique de leur amie et en s'isolant toutes les trois discrètement, Dawn put leur livrer toutes ses craintes sur le fait de « le » faire. Aly lui avoua en garder un de ses meilleurs souvenirs par le fait que Dorian et elle s'aimaient réellement et pouvoir l'exprimer physiquement donnait une autre dimension à la notion de couple. La nostalgie de la jeune fille à lui décrire ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre laissa les deux autres rêveuses vu que ni Dawn ni Dakota ne pouvait donner une autre version. De son côté, cette dernière expliqua qu'avec Hamilton, ça n'avait pas été aussi loin, au grand malheur de son ex qui avait quand même tenté. Seulement, à l'époque, elle se sentait trop jeune pour vivre pleinement « ça » et surtout, au fond d'elle même, elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon. Dawn osa demander ce qu'il en était avec Bayron et après un sourire malicieux sur le fait que c'était de bonne guerre, elle répondit que même s'il se pourrait que ce soit un bon prétendant pour cette expérience unique, ils en étaient très loin d'en aborder ne serait-ce que le sujet. Presque déçues de cette réponse non croustillante, Dawn et Aly s'amusèrent en répondant en même temps un « pour le moment » qui fit rougir la Serdaigle. Aly conclut alors la discussion sur le fait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas trop y penser mais vivre pleinement ses sensations et ses envies. Le tout était de faire confiance à son corps et à son coeur qui ne laissaient généralement aucun doute sur le moment approprié pour se livrer totalement à l'homme qu'on aime. Et à voir le sourire qu'elle lança quelques jours plus tard à ses deux confidentes de manière très discrète, aucun regrets voire même une certaine satisfaction pouvait se lire à travers ce qui fit légèrement rire les deux autres bien que Dakota se sentit tout d'un coup et sans raison particulière, un peu à part.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'à la fin janvier, les héritiers avaient tous plus ou moins appliqué la notion que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait en profiter. Seul Jaye et Bayron faisaient exception à cette floraison de bons sentiments et le rapprochement entre les deux garçons fut de plus en plus visible, tout comme le fait qu'en plus d'Aly, deux françaises n'étaient jamais très loin d'eux. Meredith, après avoir constaté que le danger à sa reconquête était maintenant châtain foncé, avait tenté de faire une approche mais la morosité de Jaye et la froideur des trois filles lors de sa présence eurent raison de la Serpentarde qui se rabattit sur le groupe de Dawn. La patience était une vertu dont elle avait jusque là put voir les résultats et elle préféra s'y fier une fois de plus.


	112. Le secret d'Edwina

**299. Le secret d'Edwina**

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'EJ approchant, Ulrick avait au départ prévu une fête nettement plus privée mais l'accueil de la proposition par sa petite amie fut assez glacial pour qu'il envisage autre chose. Il souhaitait toutefois lui faire plaisir et surtout la surprendre, chose assez difficile dans un premier temps, mais très vite, l'idée de réunir tous ses proches de sa propre initiative germa dans sa tête. Non seulement, elle serait ravie d'être avec eux ce jour là précis, mais en plus il faisait un pas pour se faire accepter à son tour dans la bande au même titre que François l'était déjà. Il savait pertinemment que ça serait plus difficile du fait que l'ex d'EJ avait une présence très forte dans le groupe mais sa détermination à montrer que Roy était le passé et lui l'avenir lui avait donné assez de volonté pour arriver à ses fins. Seulement pour que tout soit parfait, l'idée qu'il fallait quand même réussir à surprendre sa furie et lui donner rendez-vous dans sa chambre en faisant semblant que tout était annulé faute de personnes alors qu'ils y étaient tous à l'attendre, lui parut pertinente.

Malgré quelques hésitations, surtout pour Bayron, tous avaient fait l'effort de se réunir après la proposition d'Ulrick de faire une petite fête dans ses propres quartiers qui se situaient dans le pavillon réservé à Durmstrang. Dawn devina les intentions du Bulgare mais il était clair que sans le soutien de Bayron, meilleur ami de l'Ex, c'était une partie un peu perdue d'avance selon elle, du moins pour le moment. Dakota souligna quand même l'effort du jeune homme et surtout le fait qu'EJ était bien avec lui mais tous eurent un léger regard vers Bayon comme s'ils avaient besoin de son consentement pour apprécier le nouvel étalon de la lionne. Le soupir très furtif du meilleur ami de Roy fut assez parlant sur sa façon de voir les choses. Légèrement vexée et déçue tout en comprenant son point de vue, elle insista sur le fait que c'était l'anniversaire d'EJ et non celui d'Ulrick et qu'ils pouvaient tous faire ça pour elle. Et ils le firent...

Pour la première fois, les héritiers, grossis par la présence de François, Philippe, Eliane et Shirley, de plus en plus inséparables du reste du groupe, découvrirent le passe-droit que les nordiques avaient obtenus contrairement à eux. Non seulement, ils étaient à l'extérieur du château et donc loin de toute surveillance rapprochée des gouvernantes, mais en plus, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la décoration sombre, humide et chaude mais surtout spartiate d'un côté et les confortables avantages compensatoires collaient parfaitement à l'image qu'on pouvait se faire des locaux de l'école de Dumstrang.

- Accueillant, ironisa Philippe, faisant rire Shirley et Aly qui étaient juste derrière lui.

- D'après ce que je sais, les américains ont également fait adapter leur aile, commenta Aly.

- Comment tu sais ça toi? S'étonna Dawn.

- Oh, je ne sais plus bien, resta-t-elle évasive.

- Regardez, ce n'est pas la championne de Durmstrang là-bas? Signala doucement Eliane en pointant du doigt Irina, bras croisé devant une porte, entourée de son ombre vorace portant le nom de Ludovika.

- Si... confirma Bayron qui sentait son coeur battre à la confrontation à venir au fur et à mesure que la distance se réduisait tout en regardant Dakota du coin de l'oeil.

- Je peux savoir où vous allez tous comme ça? Demanda l'intéressée alors en visant sa cousine sans ménagement, ce qui troubla Bayron.

- Ca ne te concerne pas Irina, répondit très rapidement mais surtout froidement Dakota .

- C'est privé ici, vous n'avez rien à y faire, continua-t-elle avant de voir Bayron caché discrètement derrière Shirley. Du moins certains - et ne te sens pas concernée cousine - peuvent toujours rester pour faire plus ample connaissance.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde pour commencer et en plus on est attendus, donc désolée mais on a pas le temps de prendre le thé avec toi, « cousine »...

- Avec le temps, tu deviens aussi douce qu'un agneau, chère cousine... Je vais finir par regretter le temps où on en venait aux insultes et aux crêpages de chignons. Nettement plus amusant. Remarque, je peux tout à fait comprendre que ça ferait mauvais genre devant ton anglais, ironisa-t-elle en fixant Bayron Je saisis mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas à t'affronter durant ce tournoi... Le batifolage t'a rendu faible cousine...

- Ne porte pas de jugement sur une chose dont tu ignores tout, répondit très froidement Dakota, ce qui fit rire nerveusement Meredith, silencieuse jusque là et qui fermait la marche du groupe en pensant à quelques scènes du même genre entre la Serdaigle et elle mais surtout au fait que le terme batifolage n'était pas des plus adaptés concernant Bayron et Dakota à sa connaissance.

- Je peux savoir ce qui fait glousser la truie? Demanda Vik tel un doberman avec un regard noir.

- Mais c'est que ça parle ces choses là! Se moqua Meredith tout en s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre brune. Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça dans ta vie et tu sauras pourquoi on craint les Blake en Angleterre, lui murmura-t-elle très clairement.

- Bon, on se calme ici, intervint Dawn qui n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Ulrick nous attend alors on va y aller et sans provoquer de duel au passage, reprit-elle en provoquant le mouvement de marche du reste du groupe.

Les jeux de regards qui en résultèrent furent alors très équivoques. Irina et Dakota ne se quittèrent pas sans un message haineux électrique qui semblait avoir une histoire et un passé très fournis. Les deux brunes n'en restèrent également pas là et très discrètement, Meredith lança un sort de confusion aux lacets de la bulgare qui ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois à terre, et humiliée par Irina qui n'hésita pas à la traiter de débutante dans ce genre de coup bas. Le regard suivant de Bayron sur Meredith qui se voulait moralisateur fut assez bref mais n'empêcha pas le petit sourire de la Serpentarde, assez contente de son effet. Enfin celui entre Irina et Bayron fut telle une flamme séductrice prête à tout dévorer sur son passage et malgré son malaise, le destinataire de l'incendie ne put cacher sa fascination du personnage.

Arrivés devant la chambre d'Ulrick, celui-ci les fit entrer très rapidement en leur faisant comprendre qu'EJ n'était absolument pas au courant de tout ça. Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs une dizaine de minutes plus tard, très énervée, en hurlant tout en ouvrant la porte qu'elle irait refaire le portrait de Vik une fois que la petite fête surprise serait finie. Naturellement, la bulgare avait tout vendu à la Gryffondor qui n'apprécia même pas l'effort de présence de tous ses proches jusqu'à celle de Jaye. A cran de récolter la vengeance destinée à Meredith, EJ ajouta qu'elle réglerait ses comptes également plus tard. A ça, elle embrassa généreusement l'organisateur comme si elle avait besoin d'autant se faire plaisir que de donner un avoir des dettes calculées, et salua vaguement de la main le reste du monde présent dans la chambre où plus exactement la suite réservée à ce fils de joueur célèbre de Quidditch.

En plus du groupe lié à EJ, Ulrick avait convié quelques bulgares dont la troisième fille de la délégation qui ressemblait tant à Meredith. Shirley le remarqua très vite et demanda à Bayron s'il savait quelque chose mais ce point là était encore très délicat à aborder. Néanmoins, la curiosité étant trop grande et un peu isolé du groupe du fait qu'il avait l'impression de trahir Roy au fond de lui, Bayron en profita pour aller prendre contact avec la jeune fille.

- Dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas si on discute quelques minutes en privé toi et moi? Osa-t-il demander à Edwina.

- Heu... non, répondit-elle, rougissant, mal à l'aise devant une situation qui pouvait être plus que délicate.

- Depuis qu'on... enfin, j'ai une impression assez bizarre te concernant.

- C'est à dire? Questionna Edwina de plus en plus persuadée d'une déclaration malvenue en cours au point qu'elle regarda en direction de Dakota pour être sûre que sa fiancée ne les regardait pas.

- En fait, je ne sais pas bien comment l'expliquer mais ton regard, ton physique, même ta façon de toujours analyser les choses avant d'agir... Je t'ai bien observée depuis qu'on est ensemble en potion et j'arrête pas de me dire que c'est fou ce que...

- Stop! Paniqua la bulgare. Ecoute Bayron, je suis désolée mais je ne te laisserais pas aller plus loin dans ta démarche. Tu m'es très sympathique, tu es même assez mignon, précisa Edwina en rougissant, mais en plus que tu sois fiancé, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par toi, affirma-t-elle très sérieusement avec beaucoup de soulagement avant de voir le visage totalement déconcerté de son interlocuteur qui se mit à rire.

- Et bien, ça tombe bien Edwina parce que moi non plus, répondit-il à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Enfin, ne le prends pas mal hein, tu es très sympathique toi aussi et voire même tout à fait dans mon style de fille mais, enfin, de ce côté là, j'ai fais le plein on va dire...

- Ah... Heu... Très bien, balbutia la bulgare maintenant totalement mal-à-l'aise de la méprise.

- Non, ce que je voulais voir avec toi, c'était plutôt ta ressemblance assez frappante avec Méré, enfin Meredith Blake, la fille près de la porte, désigna-t-il discrètement.

- Oh... ça...

- J'ai tenté d'aborder le sujet avec elle, mais il est clair qu'elle t'évite comme la peste alors ça me conforte dans l'idée que vous vous connaissiez toutes les deux avant cette année.

- Et bien, je pense que le mieux c'est que tu abordes ça avec elle, non? Si elle ne veut pas en parler, elle doit avoir ses raisons...

- Je connais bien Méré... Si elle ne m'en parle pas, c'est plus parce qu'elle refuse d'en parler tout court que d'en parler avec moi. Et c'est vrai que personnellement, ça me perturbe. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a une information entre vous que j'ignore. Tu es déjà venue en Angleterre?

- En fait, non. Et pour tout te dire, c'était bien la première fois que je rencontrais Meredith lorsqu'on était dans la grande salle le jour d'Halloween.

- Ah bon? S'étonna-t-il abasourdi.

- Depuis que ma mère a épousé mon père, sorcier né moldu, précisa-t-elle comme si ça avait une importance capitale dans son récit, nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec sa famille...

- Ta mère... Je ne saisis pas bien...

- Ma mère s'appelle Phélis Ruthenberg, mais son nom de jeune fille est Blake. Meredith est ma cousine germaine de par ma mère. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer surtout qu'on a appris son existence qu'il y a deux ans lorsqu'elle a disparu avec toi...

- Tu es au courant pour ça?

- Ma mère aime garder le contact avec son pays natal et on est abonnés de ce fait au Newsweek et à la Gazette... Et puis, mon père a été assez inquiet de ce qui s'est passé et il a craint que le père de Meredith ne s'en prenne à nous. Ma mère était soucieuse également pour Meredith et elle a tenté de contacter la sienne mais visiblement, elle ne veut plus du tout avoir à faire à notre famille.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Vince Blake était... enfin la mère de Meredith est assez spéciale dans son genre aussi, commenta Bayron en repensant à Pansy Parkinson Blake.

- C'est dommage... Etant fille unique, j'aurais aimé la connaître un peu mieux.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et bien, cette fois-ci je vais être plus que ravi de faire la connaissance de la cousine d'une... proche. Enfin, sache que Meredith est une fille qui n'ouvre pas son coeur à tout le monde mais quand elle le fait, on se dit qu'on a bien fait de persévérer. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi et je trouve plutôt que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour elle. Sa mère n'est pas une très bonne référence en soit alors une autre chance avec la notion de famille pourrait lui apporter quelque chose de positif. Je lui parlerais pour qu'elle baisse un peu sa garde mais de ton côté, essaye de percer sa carapace. S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui on ne doit pas se fier à l'apparence, c'est elle...


	113. 300 Apparence et réalité

**300. Apparence et réalité**

Après avoir fait le tour du sujet sur la « mise au point » entre EJ et Vik, dès le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la première, celui qui dominait en ce début février était Dorian, et plus particulièrement le cas Tiphaine Leduc et Dorian.

Avec l'intégration d'Ulrick par le groupe, sans pour autant que Bayron ne lui adresse franchement la parole à part le strict nécessaire, tous pouvaient largement remarquer l'absence de Dorian et Aly. Cette dernière avait cependant l'excuse que Dorian n'avait pas puisqu'elle prenait davantage de cours que les autres quand elle ne passait pas son temps avec Jaye. Seulement Dorian, lui, restait purement et simplement introuvable durant les moments de pauses. Très vite, EJ avait souligné que la française qui clamait toujours autant haut et fort la possibilité que Dorian soit né d'un dieu, chose qui pouvait largement augmenter l'ego de l'un de ses parents s'ils le savaient, était elle aussi hors de portée de vue. Sans attendre, tous avaient fait le rapprochement « intime » de ces absences répétées et ceux qui espéraient encore un retour entre Aly et Dorian désespéraient à voir le détachement total de l'ex petite amie à cette affaire. Jaye était et resterait jusqu'à nouvel ordre son unique point d'attention et elle se déclarait de n'être plus en droit de juger la vie privée de Dorian. Certes, d'un côté, Dawn et les autres filles se satisfaisaient à ne pas remonter le moral de celle qui avait toujours eut du mal à accepter la rupture mais d'un autre, la situation était parfois très étrange. Cette rumeur avait eu comme effet de permettre aux deux anciens amants de se reparler plus amicalement en cours ou lorsqu'ils daignaient rejoindre le groupe. EJ essaya naturellement d'obtenir davantage d'informations en étant sûre qu'il lui manquait un élément mais l'un comme l'autre disait ouvertement qu'ils avaient tourné la page et qu'ils étaient redevenus amis.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas convaincue? Demanda EJ à Dakota après avoir dit au revoir à Ulrick du fait du couvre feu en semaine.

- Je ne sais pas trop, ce changement presque radical en quelques semaines, enfin, c'est comme le reste, depuis quelques temps, ça peut être noir un jour et blanc le lendemain, et inversement...

- Ca te fait pas bizarre à toi que ça soit si calme en ce moment? Questionna ensuite la lionne presque frustrée de ne plus avoir à se disputer avec personne.

- On est peut-être plus habitués à ça... Mais c'est pas plus mal non? On a tous besoin d'un break pour souffler un peu, argumenta sa meilleure amie.

- Mouais, enfin mon instinct me dit de rester encore sur mes gardes tu vois...

- Il n'y a pas que le tien, avoua Dakota alors que sa cousine passait juste à côté d'elle pour se rendre probablement dans ses quartiers, non sans un échange de regard glacial.

- Le toutou à sa mémère a encore la trace de mes griffes, commenta EJ non sans fierté, une semaine, j'ai de quoi me vanter sur ce coup...

- Méfie-toi quand même EJ, ces filles là n'ont pas de bonne conscience pour modérer leur vengeance...

- Voilà pourquoi tu es à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor ma chère, se moqua EJ devant le courage de Dakota. Elles peuvent venir... Je les accueillerais avec grand plaisir, ironisa-t-elle ensuite à en faire rire légèrement son interlocutrice.

- J'ai bien peur qu'elles soient bien plus subtiles, vicieuses et patientes que toi malheureusement, enfin bon, je ne doute pas que tu seras à la hauteur, comme toujours!

- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça! S'exclama EJ tout en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, mettant alors fin à cette conversation.

Alors qu'Aly travaillait silencieusement sur son bureau jusqu'à tard le soir pour pouvoir suivre toutes les options qu'elle présenterait à la fin de l'année, les trois autres héritières, accompagnées de Meredith, décidèrent de se balader dans les couloirs de l'aile réservée aux filles afin d'en savoir plus sur cette Tiphaine. Le peu de rumeurs et d'impressions qui circulaient ne la présentaient pas franchement sous un bon jour mais la curiosité d'EJ et de Dawn poussa les deux plus discrètes à enquêter avec elles. Shirley de son côté n'avait pas obtenue grand chose vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment populaire au sein des autres filles malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch féminine. Tiphaine était assez liée à Berenice, la capitaine, ce qui fermait pas mal de porte sur cette voie là. La troisième amie de Shirley, la plus discrète, Manon, qui se fondait dans le paysage qu'elle aimait peindre dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, avait pu toute fois leur répéter ce soir là qu'elle avait clairement entendu dans un des salons que Tiphaine avait bel et bien embrassé Dorian. Cette nouvelle confirma alors les doutes mais ne solutionnait quand même pas la raison pour laquelle Dorian s'en cachait. Dans ce domaine, il avait plutôt tendance à se vanter qu'à la jouer discret surtout que visiblement, la Tiphaine avait tendance à bien le claironner. Encore une fois, EJ marmonna qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette histoire et même Meredith lui donna raison, ce qui ne calma pas son malaise, bien au contraire. Une explication semblait alors indispensable et aucune des trois autres n'aurait voulu empêcher la cousine de l'intéressé d'aller réclamer un interrogatoire. Assise dans un salon avec Bérénice et deux autres joueuses de l'équipe, Tiphaine parut légèrement blanchir lorsque le petit groupe fit son interruption à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Vous ne voyez pas que le salon est pris? Souligna la capitaine en fixant sa concurrente du mois de juin passé.

- Et alors? Répondit EJ sans faire franchement attention à l'attaque.

- Alors dehors! Insista Bérénice qui n'avait nullement envie d'être dérangée.

- Ne te sens pas le centre du monde, on est là pour ta copine. Dès qu'on a nos réponses, on s'éloignera le plus vite possible de cet endroit qui, bizarrement, est toujours nauséabonde quand tu y es, répliqua EJ sous le ton de l'ironie.

- Vous lui voulez quoi? Intervint une des deux batteuses.

- La manger toute crue, s'amusa à répondre EJ en mimant un effet appétissant. Bon, on n'a pas que ça à faire que de bavarder, nous, LeDuc, suis-nous dehors, l'air est déjà irrespirable ici...

- Je reste ici, je n'ai rien à cacher, pesta la prétendue petite amie de l'attrapeur.

- Très bien, fit EJ tout en prenant place sur un rebord de canapé afin d'être bien installée pour sa séance de torture. Alors LeDuc, qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de colporter une rumeur à qui veut l'entendre comme quoi tu sors avec mon cousin?

- Qui te dit que ce n'est qu'une rumeur, répondit Tiphaine avec un léger sourire.

- Tu sors réellement avec lui? Questionna Dawn derrière elle tellement elle avait été surprise de la réponse aussi directe.

- Il me semble que ça ne vous regarde pas, se justifia-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Erreur, le bien-être de Dorian nous concerne pour ton information! Répliqua froidement EJ.

- Oh mais je m'occupe parfaitement de son bien-être, insinua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Bérénice. Et à chaque fois, il semble être particulièrement satisfait...

- Es-tu en train de me faire avaler que vous coucher ensemble? Continua EJ sans prendre de gants ce qui donna une jolie sueur à Dakota.

- EJ...

- Bah quoi, elle a dit elle-même qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher!

- Quand même...

- De toute manière, par respect pour Dorian, je répondrais que notre intimité ne regarde que nous.

- Prouve-nous que ce que tu dis est vrai, insista Dawn ce qui ravie EJ.

- Et bien, lorsqu'il embrasse, il met d'abord sa lèvre supérieure, commença-t-elle avec un air rêveur avant que Meredith ne l'interrompe.

- C'est bon, pas besoin de détails, dit la Serpentard en se forçant de ne pas imaginer la scène. Bon Weasley, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non? On peut partir maintenant?

- Je te jure LeDuc, toute mauvaise intention envers mon cousin te vaudra un retour de bâton de tout le groupe des Héritiers. Alors avant d'agir, pense au fait qu'on combattu un mage noir et ses sbires alors une fille comme toi...

Sans donner l'occasion aux quatre françaises de réagir, les anglaises quittèrent le salon en silence. EJ pesta ensuite jusqu'à son retour dans la chambre et après avoir vérifié qu'Aly était toujours concentrée à autre chose, elle commenta les réponses de cette sixième année bien effrontée d'après la lionne. Meredith se félicita de mettre mal à l'aise EJ en avouant penser la même chose avant de dire à Dakota qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de trouver toujours de bonnes raisons aux comportements des gens après que la Serdaigle tenta de justifier le ton de la française comme défensif.

EJ se fit l'avocat du diable sur les bonnes moeurs d'une école surtout franchement hypocrite vu que visiblement, l'intimité rapide du couple secret se faisait dans le dos des gouvernantes pourtant bien coriaces quand il s'agissait d'Ulrick et d'elle. Dawn déclara alors que ça devait être la raison du secret vu qu'officialiser les choses signifiait avoir une surveillance accrue pour empêcher tout dérapage. Hachton, Ruth et même la deuxième Serdaigle du groupe pouffèrent à cette remarque avant que la première ne déclare qu'il n'y avait qu'EJ qui n'avait pas compris que le « vivons cachés mais vivons bien » avait tout un sens dans les couloirs de cette école.

Seulement, ce qu'Hachton ignorait et qu'EJ laissa faire, c'est que la lionne était parfaitement au courant de ce détail puisque c'était uniquement grâce à cela qu'Ulrick n'avait pas pu, encore, obtenir une relation plus poussée entre eux. Dawn et François ne s'étant pas non plus vantés pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Ulrick mettait toute sa frustration sur le dos de ces gardiennes de vertus alors que la principale responsable n'était autre que celle qui n'était pas encore prête à franchir cette étape, ultime rempart de l'acceptation de rupture avec Roy. Même si elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où elle céderait, pour le moment un blocage inexplicable obtenait un réel soulagement lorsque les gouvernantes toussotaient derrière eux durant un baiser passionné. Bien sûr, mis à part eux, personne, même pas Dakota, n'était au courant de cet infime et temporaire détail selon EJ et ce n'était pas Ulrick qui allait raconter qu'après plusieurs mois de couple, ils n'avaient toujours pas conclu. Bien au contraire, même s'il n'y avait rien eu d'officiel, tous se doutaient bien que ces deux là étaient devenus intimes depuis bien longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui expliqua peut-être les motivations de Roy lorsqu'il annonça dans un courrier pour Bayron à la mi-février qu'il n'avait pas repoussé Kate lorsqu'elle osa finalement l'embrasser. Une page se tournait ne laissant que la nostalgie au passé et des espérances à l'avenir.

**Mot de l'auteur:**

_300... _

_Ca y est... « Les temps d'après » vient de franchir une nouvelle page avec ce chapitre qui a dû vous faire « très plaisir » :op ... 300... Je n'en reviens pas moi-même..._

_Que dire à part que j'avoue me sentir assez bizarre après avoir marqué cette dernière phrase. Elle s'applique tellement à ce que je peux penser en ce moment précis... Au delà de l'aspect sadique que j'aime jouer à travers mon pseudo, la personne réelle derrière tout ça est trop sensible pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ce trop plein d'émotion. 300... Et dire que j'espérais atteindre autant de chapitre que l'opus 1 lorsque j'ai mis les premiers mots de l'opus 2... J'allais totalement vers l'inconnu en me disant que jamais, non jamais, cette fic pourrait plaire... Qui pouvait s'intéresser à la vie d'enfant de héros tel que je les avais mis en place? La catégorie où j'avais placé Les Temps D'Après était franchement moins « porteuse » que celle des romances, c'était de notion publique... Et pourtant... Voilà, deux ans après la publication du premier chapitre, on arrive au nombre de 300..._

_Maintenant, on va aller vers la ligne droite et viser les 350... Et là, je me marre en me disant « A tous les coups, j'vais encore aller au delà de mes prédictions... » Mais j'imagine que vous n'allez venir vous en plaindre. Et vu la vitesse de croisière d'écriture que j'ai en ce moment, la fin de cette fic arrive à grand pas... Je vous rassure, entre la réécriture totale et l'adaptation en livre ensuite, je n'ai pas fini d'en manger des « Héritiers ». _

_Là, je vais bientôt vous offrir le final que vous attendez, enfin « mon » final et pas forcément celui que vous aspirez à lire bien sûr, et ça ça me retourne le coeur. J'ai autant hâte que je redoute d'écrire le mot « Fin. »_

_Mais ce qui me donne le plus de frissons c'est de me dire que voilà, avec cette publication, les temps d'après fête ses 2 ans d'existence... Que le temps passe vite... C'est fou... Et pour cadeau d'anniversaire, autant pour la fic que pour moi en ce jour maudit, et bien, je lui offre le titre de la fic la plus longue de et probablement l'une des plus longues sur la toile._

_Si un lecteur qui arrive là se sent de me défier sur ce plan, je lui souhaite un bon courage avant de lui dire que franchement, l'aventure humaine qui en découle sur tous les plans en vaut le coup malgré les centaines voir milliers d'heures derrière un clavier et un écran._

_Les Temps d'Après m'ont offert Marige, qui est devenue au fil du temps ma meilleure amie (malgré son sale caractère -- imaginez sa tête quand elle lira ça lors de la correction de ce passage, niark niark niark, sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles... mais je t'aime ma Marige!). Une bonne dizaine de mes lecteurs sont devenus des proches et je ne compte même pas toutes les rencontres riches d'émotions et d'échanges qui se sont accumulées tout au long de ces jours, ces mois et maintenant ces années..._

_Alors, voilà, que vous soyez là depuis les premiers instants, que vous arriviez à mi-parcours où que la folie vous ait envoyé vers moi récemment, je vous remercie très sincèrement de votre accompagnement à mes côtés et de vos encouragements. _

_Après tout ce temps, ils sont toujours aussi précieux à mes yeux car ils témoignent de votre fidélité et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche. Cette fiction a une importance significative dans ma vie puisqu'elle m'a ouverte des portes que je ne m'imaginais pas capable d'ouvrir et pour moi, vous êtes ces clefs qui m'offrent la possibilité de toucher un rêve jusque là inavouable à moi-même. Quoi qu'il arrive, cette période créative de ma vie m'a transformée à jamais et tout cela est grâce à vous tous._

_Merci._

_YvyLeeWoods_

**Mot de la correctrice :**

_300 chapitres, c'est bcp, alors imaginez le nombre de fautes d'orthographes qui ont pu passer à la trappe ? Petit calcul : environ 20 fautes par chapitre, 15 dans les bons jours, on arrondit à 17, 17x300... Attendez je pose ça sur le papier mdr… Oh non calculette ! 5100 fautes ! lol_

_Bref, je ne vais pas épiloguer parce que Yvy a déjà bien papoté et que vous devez en avoir marre de lire nos états d'âme alors je vais vous faire grâce des miens… D'ailleurs je suis sûre que les ¾ d'entre vous ne sont pas arrivés jusque là ! _

_Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, souhaitez moi du courage pour vous corriger la centaine de chapitres qu'il reste, pq elle vous dit 50, mais je la connais…_

_Et n'oubliez pas son anniversaire le 30 août, elle va avoir 25 ans, comme l'an dernier et celui d'avant, et toutes les années qui suivront… mdrrr !_

_Marige._


	114. Et la vie continue

******301. Et la vie continue...**

**Si tant est que le secret de Dorian sur sa relation avec Tiphaine LeDuc le soit vraiment, dès le lendemain matin de la confirmation de la française sous le harcèlement de la lionne de Poudlard, elle fut de notion publique à tous les proches de l'attrapeur. Bayron en avait été le plus surpris et instinctivement, il avait regardé Aly. Mais cette dernière discutait déjà avec Jaye tout en se rendant au réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dawn donna son point de vue sur la réaction d'Aly mais la fausse indifférence cachant une peine intériorisée ne fit pas l'unanimité auprès des héritiers mis dans la confidence. Arrivés à leurs tables respectives, le regard de Bayron régulièrement fixé sur Dorian empêcha celui-ci de terminer paisiblement son bol de céréales. Alors que les hiboux faisaient leur entrée, occupant l'esprit des autres occupants de la table, Dorian profita de l'instant pour demander des comptes à son neveu.**

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend à me fixer comme ça? J'ai quelques chose sur le visage où quoi?  
- Oui et non, répondit évasivement Bayron en restant songeur.  
- Tu peux être plus explicite s'il te plait? Sinon je vais croire que tu aimes me regarder et là, j'envoie direct un hibou à ton père pour qu'il te remette l'esprit en place, menaça Dorian en réveillant sur le champs Bayron.  
- J'en enverrais alors un au tien pour lui raconter qu'au lieu de te consacrer à tes études, tu passes ton temps dans les recoins de BeauxBâtons à faire plein de choses « intimes » avec une certaine Tiphaine LeDuc, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de voir avec quel sérieux tu envisages ton avenir... répliqua-t-il froidement avant de voir son oncle devenir blanc, immobile, le bol à 2cm de la bouche, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, avant de faire un petit sourire au coin et finir son mouvement.  
- Au lieu de me jalouser, agis, répondit simplement Dorian en reposant son bol, à moitié hilare alors que Bayron n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque.  
- Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, moi...  
- C'est quoi ton problème? Quoi que je fasse, ce n'est jamais bien pour monsieur Bayron Malefoy! Si j'ai envie d'être avec une fille, ça ne regarde que moi il me semble non? Tout comme le choix de cette fille! Tu es bien sorti avec Blake, alors excuse moi mais tu es mal placé pour me donner des leçons sur ce point! Je ne te faisais pas la morale quand tu revenais tard de sa chambre, hein? Alors occupe toi un peu plus de tes affaires et laisse les miennes tranquilles.**

**A ça, Dorian se leva d'une traite, se dirigea ensuite à la table où se trouvait Tiphaine et lui parla au creux de l'oreille avec un petit rictus destiné à Bayron avant de quitter la salle sous le regard consterné de tous les héritiers. Bayron se tourna ensuite vers EJ et leva les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qui frustra l'apprenti auror. Tous les yeux fixèrent ensuite Aly qui semblait être très concentrée à mettre de la marmelade sur son toast. EJ et Dakota avait bien remarqué l'application quotidienne du conseil de Shirley sur leur amie et petit à petit, le changement devenait de plus en plus flagrant. Hachton en avait même suggéré qu'Aly tentait de conquérir Jaye en se faisant passer pour l'amie consolatrice mais Dawn contre argumenta en rappelant que ces deux là n'étaient qu'amis seulement le « pour le moment » de la Serpentard avait laissé des doutes planer sur les réelles intentions de la Gryffondor. Une chose devenait pourtant évidente, la situation devenait très bizarre à gérer, comme s'il leur manquait une information essentielle pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. **

**- Dis moi Aly, murmura Dawn qui était assise juste à côté d'elle. Ca ne te fait vraiment rien que Dorian soit avec cette Tiphaine? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant avec attention les différents mouvements du visage de l'intéressée afin de découvrir des informations.  
- Vous devenez vraiment lourds à me poser toutes ces questions sur Dorian. Quand on se faisait la tête, vous ralliez que la situation était difficile et maintenant qu'on recommence à se parler gentiment, vous n'êtes toujours pas contents! Il vous faut quoi à la fin? Dorian a parfaitement le droit d'avoir d'autres petites amies tout comme j'ai le droit d'être avec qui je veux, continua-t-elle sans oser aller jusqu'à dire le prénom de Roy vu la présence très proche de l'ex de celui-ci. Ce qui s'est passé avec Gabrielle et Jaye prouve qu'il faut profiter un maximum de la vie et visiblement Dorian l'a bien compris. Et de vous à moi, celui qui devrait avoir toute votre attention est Jaye! Même s'il commence à aller mieux, la petite vie de Dorian Potter est loin d'être aussi difficile que celle de Jaye. Vous devriez revoir vos priorités parfois... Conclut-elle avant de se lever à son tour de table et quitter la salle assez énervée.  
- Il n'y a pas que son sourire qui est de retour, pesta EJ, les griffes de la panthère repoussent...  
- Panthère? Se moqua Hachton. Vous vous donnez tous des noms d'animaux? Rigola-t-elle ensuite avec la complicité de Ruth. Je serais curieuse de connaître celui de Meredith tiens, attends laisse-moi réfléchir, ah oui, une chose qui se transmet de mère en fille, le côté sangsue à Malefoy, explosa-t-elle de rire avant de voir le visage noir de la sangsue s'approcher d'elle.  
- La sangsue souhaite te rappeler qu'elle a la moitié des Blake et qu'elle pourrait sans remords y faire appel pour te remettre à ta place, punaise que tu es! Menaça-t-elle en coupant ainsi l'appétit des deux serpentardes qui en quittèrent la table. La première qui me nomme comme ça, j'applique cette consigne à vous aussi, s'adressa-t-elle pour finir aux héritières restantes qui en pouffèrent de rire une fois que Meredith se fut éloignée à son tour.**

**Les jours qui suivirent furent alors consacrés à digérer de nombreuses informations qui s'accumulaient non sans difficulté. Outre la fâcheuse manie de Dorian à toujours rester caché pour voir sa Frenchie comme se moquait EJ, cette dernière accusait le coup d'apprendre l'officialisation du couple Roy/Kate dans le dernier courrier de sa soeur Grace. A cela, Dakota et Bayron en avaient fini par ne plus chercher à lutter contre le destin et ne se voyaient qu'en groupe ou en classe, le tout sans que leur déception inavouée ne plombe toutefois l'atmosphère. Bayron s'en expliqua d'ailleurs à Roy en soulignant que de toute manière, Dakota et lui n'avaient jamais été réellement été en couple et que c'était pas plus mal que cette énième tentative ne se finisse pas comme les autres, c'est à dire dans une indifférence frustrante. Et même si son ami trouvait cela franchement dommage, Bayron lui souligna que beaucoup de choses changeaient et que la vie continuait que ça soit pour Dorian, Roy et lui. Le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Jaye, Aly, Eliane mais aussi Shirley, lui apportait beaucoup de simplicité et de calme sans recevoir en contrepartie des conflits ou du stress d'un retour de bâton planant au dessus de sa tête. Sa complicité retrouvée avec Shirley lui inspirait beaucoup de nostalgie et même si Roy le mettait en garde de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec sa première petite amie, Bayron n'écoutait plus que la petite voix au fond de lui qui répétait sans cesse de profiter pleinement de sa vie à la veille de son entrée dans l'âge adulte. Comme pour beaucoup, le fait qu'il ne restait qu'à peine cinq mois avant les épreuves des ASPIC et la fin de leur scolarité, donnait un sentiment de compte à rebours à leur jeunesse, ce qui augmentait fortement les sensations et les sentiments. Mais pour lui, à cela s'ajoutait le rapprochement de la prochaine épreuve du tournoi qu'il avait presque failli oublier avec tous ces évènements. A cinq semaines de ce second événement ponctuant son ultime année, tout lui semblait encore loin mais l'entraînement de plus en plus intensif d'Irina qui ne s'en cachait pas, bien au contraire, avait le don de lui provoquer quelques frissons. Après une première épreuve franchement déconcertante, il se demandait ce que la deuxième pouvait bien lui réserver. Il proposa alors à François un entraînement supplémentaire de celui qu'ils faisaient quotidiennement à titre de maintien en forme. Après tout, ils étaient deux concurrents et quoi de mieux que de s'exercer ensemble pour battre celle qui avait visiblement décidé de prouver qu'une fille était capable de battre trois hommes dans un domaine où le favoritisme masculin avait de quoi révolter nombre sorciers et surtout sorcière du monde entier.**

**Petit à petit, alors que les cours et la vie à BeauxBâtons suivait son train quotidien sans grand bouleversement mis à part la saint Valentin dont la fête avait été annulée pour cause de tempête de neige, François et Bayron s'isolèrent pour renforcer leur capacité à rester des challengers dangereux pour Irina. Très naturellement, Dawn et Shirley s'étaient vues devenir des coach au service des poulains à l'écoute de conseils alors qu'Aly, Eliane et Jaye se bornaient à être des arbitres lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas spectateurs ébahis des progrès des deux champions. De temps en temps, les autres héritiers venaient voir par curiosité ou par besoin de se réunir mais les emplois du temps de chacun ne leur permettaient pas de le faire aussi souvent qu'ils auraient pu le souhaiter.**

**Dorian avait enfin eu la confirmation d'acceptation de l'équipe qu'il avait enfin choisi et même si l'attrapeur avait consenti à alléger son planning de match pour permettre à Dorian de faire ses preuves et de faire une relève en douceur, le défi familial lancé par EJ monopolisait encore son esprit. Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps avec Dakota sur le terrain de l'école ou dans les airs lorsqu'ils ne se faisaient pas des minis matchs avec EJ et Ulrick en face d'eux, ou qu'il ne disparaissait pas rejoindre celle qui provoquait de nombreuses jalousies au sein du château. Au final, le groupe entier ne se retrouvait qu'en cours d'enseignement général vu que les options de chacun terminaient de morceler le clan. Le soir, après les journées qu'ils s'imposaient, la fatigue l'emportait sur toute bonne volonté et sans qu'ils puissent maîtriser quoi que ce soit, le mois de février passa à une allure affolante aux yeux de Bayron qui voyait déjà le mois de Mars et l'épreuve s'approcher bien trop vite à son goût.**

**Ce qui le rassura toutefois, c'était le rétablissement progressif de Jaye qui, grâce à sa complicité avec Eliane, retrouvait petit à petit le sourire et recommençait même à aborder quelques sujets de conversations futiles auquel il n'aurait jamais prêté attention quelques semaines plus tôt. Shirley s'inquiéta par contre pour son amie dont le regard ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments naissants que la relation avec son nouvel ami apportait. Jaye était totalement hors d'atteinte et si Eliane persistait dans cette voie, elle risquait de beaucoup souffrir de l'indifférence de celui qu'elle aimait, et à l'exposer à son autre amie Manon et Bayron juste après un entraînement, ce dernier eut comme un déclic. L'inquiétude de Shirley sentait tellement le vécu qu'il eut un pincement au coeur de se savoir responsable dans son cas à elle. Elle qui était toujours à se préoccuper des autres sans faire attention à ses propres souhaits, son altruisme et son dévouement sans borne pour ne pas dire sacrifice envers ses proches, impressionnait Bayron qui la regarda alors d'un oeil nettement plus doux. Si bien qu'après lui avoir promis d'en parler légèrement Jaye sans trop le brusquer de peur qu'il ne veuille s'éloigner d'elle et perdre ainsi un soutien essentiel pour lui en ce moment, il la remercia d'être aussi prévenante et l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui fit d'un sourire sincère avant de s'en aller rejoindre Dawn et François qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.**


	115. Les frontières de l'amitié

**302. Les frontières de l'amitié**

Assis à son bureau à finir d'écrire une lettre pour Roy, Bayron était plus concentré à regarder les flocons de neige tomber lentement qu'à faire le récit de ces dernières journées. Sa dernière rencontre avec Shirley l'obsédait tout comme leur dernière conversation. Malgré l'heure tardive qui imposait le couvre feu dans une petite demi-heure, il décida d'aller trouver Jaye, sûrement encore en compagnie d'Eliane et Aly, afin de lui faire part des doutes de son ex petite amie. Il abrégea alors son courrier en disant qu'en ce moment, peu de choses croustillantes étaient à rapporter et qu'il lui enverrait une lettre probablement plus développée d'ici peu. Il prit ensuite sa cape d'hiver, salua Dorian qui venait justement d'entrer dans leur chambre et partit sans trop donner d'explication.

Il réussit alors à trouver Jaye accompagné uniquement d'Eliane au détour d'un couloir menant à l'aile des filles et la complicité sincère entre ces deux là l'immobilisa quelques minutes. La discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Jaye risquait fortement de briser cette entente quasi parfaite et Bayron douta quelques instant de vouloir en être responsable. Seulement, il était clair qu'Eliane risquait de souffrir très prochainement d'un amour à sens unique et il fallait mettre au courant Jaye de cette possibilité. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, Bayron l'approcha enfin par derrière et fit presque sursauter Jaye tellement son arrivée fut à pas de loup.

- On t'a jamais dit que tu pouvais provoquer des malaises à faire ça? Se plaignit Jaye qui reprenait son souffle.

- Non, par contre, on m'a toujours dit que la surprise était cousine avec la cachotterie, sourit Bayron avec un air légèrement malicieux.

- Et pourtant je n'ai rien à cacher, se justifia Jaye.

- Si tu le dis...

- Toi par contre, tu as une explication pour rester dans l'ombre à quelques mètres de la porte menant au dortoir des filles? Tu attendais quelqu'un? Rebondit sournoisement Jaye.

- Contrairement à ce que ton imagination te laisse croire, c'est toi que j'étais venu chercher.

- Si tu le dis... sourit Jaye à le prendre à son propre jeu. Alors, je t'écoute?

- Et bien, commença à dire Bayron en regardant autour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait répéter une partie de la conversation à la personne concernée. Je préfèrerais voir ça avec toi dans un endroit plus feutré, continua-t-il en voyant passer Tiphaine LeDuc, grand sourire aux lèvres avec Berenice et deux autres filles avant de recevoir un oui de la tête de son ami.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils s'isolèrent alors dans la chambre de Jaye, en expulsant Julian sans ménagement, et après quelques banalités, Bayron prit enfin le courage d'aborder le thème essentiel du but de la conversation. Il arbora alors un air nettement plus grave et se leva de sa chaise, se mettant face à la fenêtre comme s'il ne voulait pas confronter son visage face à celui de Jaye et lui offrir en même temps la possibilité de ne pas dévoiler une réaction spontanée via son visage. Jaye sentit tout de suite que le sujet principal arrivait et l'ambiance générale de la chambre s'alourdit par un silence inquiétant. Dans un premier temps, il pensa à son fils ou à quelque chose se rapportant à sa manière d'agir avec lui et il rassembla un maximum d'arguments expliquant la distance qu'il pouvait avoir avec son enfant qu'il n'avait jamais encore pris dans ses bras. Il fut alors tout étonné lorsque Bayron commença sa tirade en prononçant très rapidement le prénom de celle qui avait été un soutien inespéré et précieux à ses yeux.

- Ne vois pas à mal Jaye, mais Shirley s'inquiète sincèrement du bien de sa meilleure amie. Pour elle, Eliane est en train de tomber amoureuse de toi et vu la situation, il est clair qu'elle n'aura jamais satisfaction sur ce point. Le problème est que Shirley semble croire que de toute façon, elle ne te demandera jamais rien et qu'elle gardera ça pour elle. Elle a peur que son amie souffre et d'un oeil extérieur, encore tout à l'heure d'ailleurs, j'ai eu la même impression...

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille et un garçon s'entendent bien qu'ils vont forcément penser à sortir ensemble Bayron. C'est peut-être une notion qui t'échappe mais l'amitié entre deux individus de sexe opposé est possible. Eliane est devenue mon ami, il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous et je suis sûr qu'elle pense exactement la même chose.

- Et si tu te trompes? Imagine que j'ai raison et qu'elle soit effectivement amoureuse de toi?

- Eliane connait parfaitement ma situation actuelle. Elle est la première à me dire que même si je ne resterais probablement pas célibataire toute ma vie, je ne suis pas prêt à rouvrir mon coeur pour le moment. Donc si tu avais effectivement raison, elle arrive selon moi à parfaitement gérer ses sentiments. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Il faudrait peut-être lui faire comprendre plus explicitement que tu n'as pas l'intention de donner suite à ses attentes...

- Ca, elle le sait déjà Bayron et puis je ne vais pas risquer de perdre son amitié pour une chose qui me semble totalement maîtrisée. Eliane n'est pas aussi fragile que Shirley veut bien croire. Elle a l'air peut-être douce et enfantine comme ça, mais elle a la tête bien droite sur ses épaules et parfois, elle est bien plus adulte que nous tous réunis. La preuve, si tu as raison, alors elle arrive elle-même à se raisonner et prend les choses comme je peux lui offrir, soit une simple mais sincère amitié. Ne l'estime pas plus immature qu'elle ne l'est s'il te plait... Elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Ecoute, je voulais te mettre au courant de ça pour que tu aies toutes les cartes en mains afin de gérer les choses au mieux. Si pour toi c'est ok, alors on en parle plus.

- Rassure Shirley. Je n'ai nulle envie de faire du mal à celle qui m'a épaulé si gentiment.

- Je lui dirais, répondit Bayron en lui souriant légèrement avant de quitter la chambre de Jaye afin de rejoindre la sienne.

Dès le lendemain, alors Dorian prenait la direction du parc pour rejoindre Dakota, qu'il salua de la main au passage, Bayron se rendit avec François à leur séance d'entraînement matinal où ils étaient en effectif réduit, soit juste avec Shirley et Dawn du fait que les autres s'autorisaient trois-quarts d'heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Exercice de musculation basique, de réflexes où d'étirement, la mise en forme de la journée commençait à montrer ses fruits en obtenant une diminution de l'essoufflement, de la rapidité de mouvement et d'esprit. Lorsque celui du soir arrivait après l'étude, François et Bayron passaient théoriquement à la vitesse supérieure en enchaînant les difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer à la prochaine épreuve prévue dans une quinzaine de jours. Seulement, à la fin de cette journée plutôt fatigante du fait d'une série d'évaluations pré-examen de fin d'année pour les dernières années, une petite entorse aux habitudes fut convenue entre les deux concurrents. Une pause juste avant un week-end qui allait être intensif était la bienvenue aux yeux de tous. Pour Bayron, il y trouva surtout l'occasion de parler un peu avec Shirley de ce qui en était sorti de sa conversation avec Jaye après l'avoir vu soucieuse à chaque fois qu'il avait pu la voir dans la journée. Dès qu'il vit Eliane s'en aller plus loin avec Jaye et Manon concentrée à son cahier de dessin sur une des tables d'études, il fit signe à Shirley de le suivre, ce qui fut remarqué par Meredith qui leva les yeux de ses parchemins juste à ce moment là. Sans y faire attention, Bayron attendit patiemment que Shirley rassemble toutes ses affaires, permettant ainsi à la Serpentard de diffuser l'information à ses voisines de table qui n'étaient autres qu'EJ et Dakota, entraînant un retournement de tête de cette dernière qui faisait dos jusque là avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs afin de cacher sa déception, ce qui attira l'attention de sa cousine au bout de la salle. En quelques secondes, toutes les personnes présentes observèrent plus ou moins discrètement la scène qui pouvait largement s'apparenter à un rendez-vous vu la rougeur des joues de Shirley lorsqu'elle quitta sa place.

- Les gens vont penser des choses, murmura-t-elle une fois à la hauteur de Bayron qui en sourit.

- Ca les occupera un peu, rigola-t-il avant de regarder en direction de la table de sa cousine et de voir que tous le regardaient sauf Dakota, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que la situation était tout aussi bien comme ça.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes? Demanda-t-elle quand même une fois dans le couloir central.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on ne fait que discuter, et puis je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

- Dakota est quand même ta fiancée, je suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie que son fiancé s'isole avec une de ses ex qu'il voit de plus en plus ces temps-ci...

- Elle aime me rappeler que je dois agir comme si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne peut donc pas me reprocher ça non plus, s'impatienta-t-il légèrement.

- Ca te met quand même en colère dès qu'on aborde le sujet, commenta doucement Shirley de peur d'avoir franchi une limite.

- Ecoute, je préfèrerais qu'on se concentre sur Jaye et Eliane, changea-t-il de sujet en faisant bien comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne plus aborder ce point avec lui. J'ai réussi à lui parler hier soir et il m'a demandé de te dire que tu n'avais pas de crainte à avoir à leur propos.

- J'ai également réussi à voir ça avec elle mais je me suis quand même heurtée à une porte bien fermée. Elle ne m'a rien avouée du tout. Jaye n'est qu'un ami pour elle mais vu la manière dont elle m'a dit ça, soit elle ne l'accepte pas elle-même, soit elle ment très mal.

- Pour Jaye, si c'est le cas, alors elle sait déjà à quoi s'en tenir avec lui et il est sûr qu'elle saura gérer au mieux. J'ai cru déceler un « mêle toi donc de tes affaires » qui aurait été finalement justifié. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop se préoccuper de leur relation. L'un comme l'autre semblent bien assez murs pour assumer tout débordement affectif à venir. Alors à mon tour, je me permets de te dire que tu peux te rassurer. Ton amie est une grande fille en face d'un garçon intelligent. Et puis, avec Aly sur leur dos presque tout le temps, il ne pourra jamais se passer grand chose, plaisanta-t-il légèrement.

- Probablement, sourit-elle en se sentant soulagée d'un poids. Merci de ton aide Bayron, j'apprécie ton geste.

- Pas de soucis, ça m'a fait plaisir, lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Et puis, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle ex, même si je précise que je n'en ai pas autant eu que ça, tu es ma première petite amie, Shirley. Ca a son importance, continua-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au jardin sud.

- Je vais te croire sur parole vu que pour le moment je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de vérifier par moi-même, répondit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

- Même pas une toute petite fois? Demanda Bayron à la fois amusé et curieux.

- Et non, le seul garçon que j'ai embrassé jusque là, c'est toi, soupira-t-elle lentement après quelques minutes d'hésitation provoquant un arrêt spontané de Bayron alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur d'un premier bosquet.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas digne de ton attente Shirley... Je regrette sincèrement que les choses ne se soient pas passées autrement. En plus de m'éviter de nombreux ennuis, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu construire quelque chose de solide tous les deux... D'ailleurs, ton père sait que je suis là je suppose, je suis étonné qu'il ne t'ai pas envoyé en Chine où en Afrique...

- Sa nouvelle épouse a toute son attention, j'ai juste eu l'ordre de ne pas t'approcher...

- Ton père serait ravie de voir quelle fille obéissante tu es, ironisa-t-il avec amusement.

- A quelques mois de ma majorité, il n'a plus la même emprise sur moi que lorsque j'avais treize ans, se rebella-t-elle avec un regard autoritaire.

- Tu m'en veux toujours? Osa-t-il demander sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Non, un peu nostalgique parfois mais plus une once de colère. Je suis contente qu'on soit devenu ami malgré tout.

- Oui, ami... répéta Bayron avant de soupirer longuement. Tu vois Shirley, là, si je n'avais pas mauvaise conscience par rapport à ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'aurais tenté quelque chose mais je ne pense pas mériter davantage de ta part...

- Et là, si je n'avais pas mauvaise conscience par rapport à Dakota, j'aurais tenté de demander d'oser, mais je suis sincèrement touchée par cette attention de ta part.

- Et si on laissait Dakota et ma conscience deux minutes de côté et qu'on écoutait l'autre petite voix beaucoup moins altruiste? Demanda-t-il en la fixant tendrement.

- Bayron, je... hésita-t-elle timidement, tête baissée, avant de la relever, de plonger dans le regard hypnotisant de celui qui lui avait capté depuis bien longtemps son coeur et de prendre l'initiative de combler l'espace qui séparaient ses lèvres des siennes.


	116. L'araignée nordique

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Ce chapitre m'a un peu donné du mal mais j'espère qu'il sera suffisant pour vos attentes. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 303 : L'araignée nordique écrit le 21/09/2007**

Assise sur un banc, songeuse, EJ fut vite rejointe par Dakota à quelques minutes de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi. Le début mars avait provoqué quelques réflexions à beaucoup d'héritiers et ce, pour des raisons tout à fait différentes. EJ, pour sa part, s'était légèrement renfermée depuis plusieurs jours sans réelle raison et n'étant pas dans ses habitudes, sa meilleure amie y avait tout de suite vu une alerte à prendre au sérieux. La serdaigle s'installa alors silencieusement sans chercher de confrontation trop précoce et laissa la lionne s'ouvrir à elle dès qu'elle serait prête, comme à chaque fois, seulement cette fois-ci, la cloche annonçant le reprise des cours fut plus rapide et Dakota vit son amie s'éloigner sans en savoir plus. Lorsqu'elle tenta de la rejoindre à nouveau, Ulrick avait pris place aux côtés de sa petite amie et le spectre qu'était la lionne avait laissé place à une jeune fille radieuse et souriante. Perplexe, Dakota accepta de ne pas toujours comprendre son amie et lui offrit un sourire en passant à côté d'elle afin de lui envoyer un signe de présence si besoin. Il faut dire qu'EJ n'était pas la seule à être parfois assez bizarre. L'optique de la fin de leur scolarité, la deuxième épreuve et les examens devenaient le centre des préoccupations de presque tout le château et plus particulièrement des septième années. Des entretiens de projets professionnels avaient été à nouveau organisés et même ceux qui étaient à peu près sûrs de la direction qu'ils souhaitaient prendre en sortaient déstabilisés. Le choix de son avenir n'était pas si facile à faire à un âge aussi versatile et utopique et cette donne était davantage délicate lorsqu'on ne savait pas encore ce qu'on souhaitait faire, ce qui était le cas de Bayron, Dawn et Jaye. Pour Dorian, Dakota et EJ, une carrière sportive dictait leurs choix et actions, Aly se voyait parfaitement partir dans une carrière médicale, Meredith savait parfaitement qu'elle se prendrait une année sabbatique pour faire une pause et trouver sa voie mais les trois autres héritiers restaient dans le flou total. Jaye pensait qu'il devrait assumer sa paternité à la fin de ses études mais plus les semaines passaient plus il remettait en cause ses capacités dans un rôle dont il ignorait tout. Le mieux de tout pour lui aurait été de faire une entrée au ministère et d'assurer les fins de mois mais à voir les autres s'enthousiasmer de leur avenir, il refusait de tout sacrifier pour un imprévu, aussi important soit-il. Eliane l'aidait d'ailleurs beaucoup à ce niveau pour relativiser et bien souvent Jaye remarquait à quel point elle était de bon conseil. Un jour à la fois, c'était ce à quoi il devait se concentrer pour le moment et c'était également le point de désaccord entre Dawn et François. Ce dernier, mis sous pression avec l'arrivée de la deuxième épreuve, estimait que ce thème était d'une importance non négligeable et reprochait à Dawn d'être indécise et de ne pas s'y intéresser davantage. Ce fut leur première, et non des moindres, dispute mémorable. Consolée par Shirley et Bayron, qui n'avaient jusque là nullement affiché leur dernier rapprochement, Dawn refusa de faire le premier pas en argumentant qu'elle n'y pouvait rien si aucune voie professionnelle ne l'intéressait particulièrement pour le moment. Après une longue semaine de guerre froide, avec l'aide d'Aly et Philippe qui temporisait François, Bayron et Shirley réussirent à organiser une rencontre dite « hasardeuse » dans un couloir où les deux craquèrent spontanément. A voir le visage de Shirley, ravie et envieuse de constater la réconciliation de ses amis, Bayron réalisa qu'il était temps d'offrir ce dont elle était en droit d'obtenir de lui. Sans lui demander son avis et sous les yeux étonnés d'Aly qui le remarqua tout de suite, Bayron saisit la main de Shirley sans aucune hésitation, lui adressa un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser. Autant dire que tous les présents à cette démonstration furent aussi surpris que rapide à diffuser l'information au reste de l'école.

Fière de ce quelle venait d'apprendre, sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir marquer un point décisif dans une partie d'échec qu'elle menait depuis sa naissance, Irina se dirigea alors vers la table de la salle d'étude où sa cousine et ses amies attendaient le reste du groupe sans se douter un instant de ce qui venait de se passer. EJ donna alors un coup de coude à Dakota comme pour la prévenir de l'approche d'un ouragan nordique et le visage expressif de la serdaigle se figea à la vision familière du rictus de sa cousine. Tout comme Meredith qui se trouvait en face d'elle, EJ eut comme la sensation de voir deux guerrières prêtes au combat lorsqu'elles furent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Bien le « bonjour », chère cousine, commença Irina en insistant bien sur la première syllabe du mot mis en valeur volontairement par sa voix.

- Que veux-tu? Questionna directement Dakota non dupe de l'attaque en préparation.

- Comme si tu étais capable de me donner une chose que je souhaitais, voyons cousine, ironisa Irina en marquant le premier point. J'étais simplement curieuse de voir le visage de la fille la plus cocue de cette école! Déclara-t-elle en regardant Dakota dans le blanc des yeux en sachant parfaitement qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

- De quoi tu parles? Réclama EJ.

- Tes parents, si fiers d'annoncer tes fiançailles avec l'une des familles les plus en vue du monde sorcier, se retourneraient dans leur...

- Arrête! L'interrompit Dakota. Ne mêle pas mes parents à ça.

- C'est pourtant eux qui ne se gênaient pas pour se venter de ta bonne fortune très chère cousine. Les miens seront donc totalement satisfaits de constater que le promis en question se pavane sans mauvaise conscience et surtout devant toi. Heureusement que j'ai le bonheur de ne pas avoir le même nom de famille que toi, mes parents n'auront pas de déshonneur à justifier! Expliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la porte d'entrée de la salle où Bayron et Shirley venaient d'apparaître. J'aurais presque pitié de toi si ça ne me plaisait pas autant de te voir tomber de ton trône!

- Espèce de... tenta de commencer EJ avant que Dakota ne l'arrête.

- Tu as fini Irina? Demanda Dakota en faisant semblant d'être insensible à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Et bien, je dois dire que je suis étonnée de voir ta résignation pour ce garçon alors que tu as été prête à tout il y a encore quelques années...

- Contrairement à toi cousine, je ne me laisserai pas épouser de force un homme qui ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur, riposta Dakota. Je ne considère donc pas Bayron comme ma propriété ce qui empêche le fait d'être trompée par lui! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que toute cette mascarade soit annulée! Ajouta-t-elle en surprenant à la fois EJ, Meredith et les autres présents à la table.

- Oh vraiment? Ironisa à nouveau Irina. C'est une information bien intéressante cousine... Bien que ça m'étonne, vu qu'on a généralement les même goûts en ce qui concerne les garçons, j'avoue être déçue de ne pas pouvoir te voler ton cher et tendre, reprit-elle avant de voir le regard outré des deux autres filles. Oh mais, ce n'est que bonne guerre, n'est-ce pas chère cousine? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as eu beaucoup moins d'état d'âme lorsque tu as flirté avec Cambell alors que j'avais été la première sur le coup avant ton stage, non?

- Cambell et elle? S'étonna Meredith en prenant de vitesse EJ.

- Tu ne te vengeras pas en tentant de séduire Bayron, reprit Dakota sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Meredith.

- Qu'elle essaie tiens, j'aimerais voir ça, rigola la Serpentarde sur la même longueur d'onde pour une fois avec la lionne.

- Oh mais c'est tout vu, riposta Irina très sérieusement ce qui affola alors Dakota.

- Laisse-le tranquille! Et toi, continua-t-elle vers son ancienne rivale sur un ton ferme mais d'un calme maîtrisé, n'en rajoute pas!

- Attends, elle a aucune chance, souligna Meredith. Bayron est ce qu'il est mais je le connais assez pour savoir que jamais il pourra aimer une fille comme elle!

- L'amour n'est qu'une notion futile, inutile et surtout argumentée par les faibles! Répliqua Irina d'un oeil déterminé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa cousine. Seule la notion de dominant/dominé compte, n'est-ce pas cousine? Et là, la dominée à présent, c'est toi! Sourit-elle d'un air victorieux. Je donnerai tes salutations à mes parents dans ma prochaine lettre pour éviter qu'ils pensent qu'en plus, tu deviens impolie. Sur ce, j'ai à présent mieux à faire et je vous souhaite une « bonne » journée à vous toutes! A oui, cousine, naturellement, je te prierais de ne pas intervenir contre moi où je me verrais navrée de révéler une chose bien particulière à ton Malefoy, si tu vois ce dont je parle...

Abasourdies par l'intervention de la Bulgare, il fallut à toutes plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Bayron et Shirley arrivèrent d'ailleurs à présent à leur niveau et bien avant qu'ils ne puissent demander ce que voulait Irina, Dakota demanda à EJ si sa cousine était toujours dans la salle. A la réponse négative, la Serdaigle se leva sans un autre mot ni un regard pour Bayron et s'en alla. Meredith, quand à elle, lança un regard rempli de reproches à Bayron qui ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qui se passait avant de commencer à rattraper Dakota. Plutôt surpris de la réaction de son ex petite amie, il se tourna alors vers EJ prête à faire de même que la Serpentarde. Naturellement, elle ne put se retenir de dire le fond de sa pensée à son cousin mais la réaction de Dakota quelques minutes plus tôt en plus du fait que tout le monde dans la salle les regardait lui inspira d'être sélective dans les sujets abordés.

- Tu choisis toujours tes moments toi...

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi EJ si tu parles de ma relation avec Shirley. Que ça ne plaise pas à Dakota, je peux le comprendre mais si ça lui pose autant de problème, il fallait peut-être réagir avant!

- Tu es bien un mec pour toujours voir les choses aussi simplement! Pesta-t-elle avec force.

- Et si vous compliquez toujours les choses simples, riposta Bayron maintenant énervé.

- En attendant, Monsieur-Meilleur-Que-Nous, Irina en a bien profité pour cracher sur Dakota et franchement, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment! Mais bien sûr, toi, tu t'en fous, tu fonces sans réfléchir n'est-ce pas?

- Tu parles sans savoir EJ, et tu me juges aussi sans connaître mes motivations!

- Et bien j'espère qu'elles valent le coup tes motivations, Bayron, parce qu'elles sont lourdes de conséquences! Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes états d'âmes!

Furieuse, elle quitta la salle d'un pas vif et couru presque pour tenter de rejoindre Meredith et Dakota. Elle les trouva en pleine dispute dans la salle de bain de leur chambre et n'attendit pas une minute pour les rejoindre. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Meredith qui menait la confrontation mais bel et bien Dakota. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir pris la parole et provoqué Irina et lui disait qu'à présent, cette dernière ne lâcherait plus prise jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, soit Bayron. Meredith avait beau dire qu'elles le préviendraient et que Dakota sous-estimait le bon sens de Bayron, EJ fut surprise d'entendre de la bouche de sa meilleure amie que ce qu'Irina voulait, Irina l'obtenait, que ça avait toujours été ainsi sauf une seule et unique fois: Hamilton Cambell. Elevée dans la culture de compétition, de rancune et de vengeance, Irina prendrait donc un plaisir monstre à séduire Bayron, surtout s'il comptait pour Dakota. Elle expliqua alors qu'en plus d'une autre chose, c'était un des arguments qui justifiaient son comportement avec Bayron. Meredith chercha alors à connaître ce qu'Irina tenait contre elle pour la maintenir en silence, et malgré les protestations d'EJ qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer une Dakota déchaînée, celle-ci révéla par mégarde la nature réels de ses liens avec Bayron. Choquée, Meredith fut obligée de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber à terre. Savoir Bayron marié à Dakota dans le plus grand secret venait de réduire fortement ses chances de revenir dans la vie de celui qu'elle aimait encore. Cependant, toutes les trois réalisèrent surtout que la menace était vraiment réelle et même si elles étaient confiantes sur le bon sens de Bayron, aucune ne pouvaient rejeter la possibilité qu'il puisse tomber dans la toile de l'araignée nordique.


	117. Les ombres mystérieuses

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Chapitre post épreuve. Petit clin d'oeil à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent sur mon forum dédié à cette fiction. Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 304 : Les ombres mystérieuses écrit le 28/09/2007**

Deux jours avant la prochaine épreuve du tournoi, la tension au sein du château était totalement palpable. Prise dans ses pensées tout en fixant la forêt qui bordait le jardin sud du château où une certaine activité avait été repérée, EJ ne vit pas arriver Ulrick par derrière. Les bras de celui-ci l'entourèrent alors avec une certaine habitude et il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou comme pour la réveiller de sa léthargie. Naturellement, la jeune lionne tourna la tête et répondit à l'appel de tendresse de son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus pressant. Comme à chaque fois, elle se recula instinctivement et sortit l'excuse de l'arrivée possible de quelqu'un, ce qui exacerba à nouveau le Bulgare. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et même si ce n'était pas une obligation, leur relation en arrivait à un stade plus intime qu'il estimait être en droit d'avoir avec elle. Vexée de se faire disputer sur ce sujet, elle se leva et tenta de prendre la fuite sans dire un mot. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'envie de comprendre d'Ulrick.

- Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement EJ! Je veux savoir contre quoi je dois me battre parce qu'il est clair que quelque chose te bloque!

- Je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'on nous trouve dans une situation délicate c'est tout! Et puis, six mois ce n'est pas aussi énorme que ça Ulrick!

- Ca, je le sais parfaitement, mais quand même EJ, bien souvent, c'est toi qui me cherche et tout d'un coup je me retrouve avec un glaçon. Alors soit on décide clairement qu'il ne se passera rien ici et tu agis en conséquence, soit tu assumes ton attirance! Argumenta-t-il avec assurance.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne couche pas ensemble qu'on ne doit rien faire du tout que je sache! Au contraire, ça permet de patienter, non?

- Non! Désolé EJ, mais même si tu refuses l'évidence, il se trouve que je suis bien accroché à toi et que ça devient vraiment frustrant ton attitude, expliqua-t-il avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Tu sais, depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai pas mal pensé à certaines choses et...

- Ulrick, stoppa EJ en ayant peur de la suite, c'était clair, non? S'il y a un toi et moi c'est uniquement à condition de ne pas se prendre la tête je te rappelle!

- Sauf que depuis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi EJ... Avoua-t-il finalement. Que ça te plaise ou non de l'entendre c'est pareil, et personnellement, j'imagine parfaitement une suite après BeauxBâtons ensemble.

- Après BeauxBâtons, on va surtout devoir tous les deux se concentrer sur nos carrières et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse beaucoup se voir, et ça aussi, on en avait déjà parlé! Reprit-elle non sans être bouleversée.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre il me semble. On se verra peut-être moins souvent mais je n'ai pas franchement envie de mettre un terme à notre relation lorsqu'on repartira dans nos écoles respectives en juin, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser. On s'entend bien tous les deux, il n'y a pas de raison que la distance et nos emplois du temps nous empêchent de nous voir, tout comme les gouvernantes sur notre dos, ce sont de simples excuses sans fondement réel EJ. Le tout maintenant est de savoir si tu le souhaites également.

- Désolée Ulrick, mais pour le moment, l'avenir pour moi c'est uniquement demain voire après demain mais pas plus. Je suis totalement incapable de répondre à ça et je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir non plus. Comme je te l'ai dit au début de notre relation, pour le moment ma carrière passe avant tout, notion que tu partageais à l'époque. C'est l'unique certitude que j'ai et il faudra t'en contenter pour le moment! Ajouta-t-elle avant de se dégager des bras d'Ulrick et de s'en aller vers le château pour rejoindre Dakota et Meredith qui ne se quittaient presque plus depuis la dernière altercation avec Irina.

Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas eu cette conversation houleuse avec son petit ami, EJ préféra s'intéresser au problème du moment qu'était la prochaine épreuve de Bayron mais également le rapprochement d'Irina depuis la veille sous prétexte de lui révéler une information sur ce qui les attendait trois jours après. Même si tout était à prendre avec prudence, la forêt sud serait bel et bien le théâtre de la deuxième confrontation entre les quatre champions. Les américaines qui n'aimaient pas trop l'idée de supporter un arrogant avait également rapporté que Cho Chang, leur tutrice, avait su de LongFrey qu'il y aurait largement plus d'action que dans la première. Pas franchement surpris que LongFrey ne trouve pas intéressant de prévenir Bayron sur ce point, ce dernier avait quand même une petite appréhension à se retrouver réellement face à François. Au fil des entraînement et du fait de sa relation avec Shirley, avec Jaye, Eliane, Philippe et Dawn, ils formaient tous maintenant un groupe assez inséparable qui s'était lié d'une sincère amitié. L'esprit de compétition entre les deux garçons s'était un peu évanoui après de nombreux fous rires et même si les entraînements étaient sérieux, l'un comme l'autre imaginaient une autre tête à la place.

Toutefois, même si EJ et Meredith ne s'étaient pas gardées de prévenir Bayron et Shirley de la menace blonde, Bayron était malgré lui reconnaissant d'apprendre par Irina qu'aucun duel n'était finalement prévu durant l'épreuve.

Ce soulagement fut néanmoins temporaire. Alors que le château s'endormait paisiblement, Bayron fit l'un des cauchemars les plus rudes de sa vie. Un énorme bûcher embrasé entouré d'une foule déchaînée rendait l'atmosphère suffocante. Telle une exécution de sorcières aux temps des hérésies médiévale, il vit quatre poteaux emprisonnant quatre jeunes filles en train de brûler vives alors qu'un vieil homme récitait des textes du haut de son estrade sans que les phrases n'aient de sens pour lui. Des hurlements réclamant la mort comme une victoire à obtenir terminèrent de le paniquer et le fait de voir ses proches, sa famille et ses amis dans l'assistance réclamer la même chose que les autres le laissa sans voix. Il s'attarda ensuite vers les quatre victimes et Bayron put sentir son coeur se nouer au point de s'arrêter de battre. Pendant qu'Irina riait frénétiquement que rien ne l'arrêterait, il entendait Meredith hurler son nom dès qu'elle le vit à travers les flammes alors que Shirley levait la tête avec le sourire comme si elle assumait parfaitement sa place, mais ce qui le surprit davantage fut la réaction de Dakota. Cherchant frénétiquement à se délier de ses cordages, pas une fois, elle ne regarda autour d'elle pour y chercher de l'aide. Malgré la fumée qui commençait à les asphyxier toutes, elle continuait à frotter ses cordes de haut en bas en espérant les faire rompre. Impuissant face à une folle qui le reconnut et le repoussa sans lui laisser le choix, il les vit toutes périr les unes après les autres. La dernière fut Dakota qui avait réussi quand même à défaire ses mains avant que le brasier ne l'emporte. Réveillé en sueur, il était clair qu'après de telles images dans son esprit, il fut incapable de se rendormir.

Naturellement, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un cauchemar mais il avait beau relativiser, il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête la réaction qu'il avait rêvé de chacune. A force d'y réfléchir, il réalisa que le feu n'était qu'une comparaison de lui-même et la réaction de Dakota telle qu'il avait pu le voir le blessa. Elle voulait s'échapper, elle voulait fuir, elle voulait enlever les liens qui l'emprisonnaient à lui et à y réfléchir, il la reconnaissait parfaitement dans ce comportement. Écoeuré et blasé, il fut obligé de se prendre une longue douche froide afin de retrouver un peu de calme, alors que la personne décevante à ses yeux courait dans les couloirs de l'école afin de sortir à l'extérieur pour enfin respirer. Comme si le rêve avait été tout à fait réel pour elle, elle enragea d'avoir échoué, d'avoir été si prêt du but et de n'avoir pas eu assez de temps pour les sauver. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars de la sorte et en avoir un aussi puissant à la veille d'une épreuve ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Elle regarda alors la forêt qui somnolait devant elle et frissonna à voir la brume se dessiner devant elle comme si elle était guidée et attirée vers elle. Prise de panique, et surtout par réflexe, Dakota préféra retourner à l'intérieur du château et mettre une porte fermée entre l'extérieur et elle. La brume prit alors la forme floue d'un vieil homme qui la fixa derrière la vitre, hypnotisant de peur la jeune fille, avant que Meredith n'arrive derrière elle et ne le fasse évaporer aussitôt de part sa présence.

- C'était quoi? Demanda-t-elle peu rassurée alors que Dakota n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits. Hé! Wilson! C'était qui cette chose? Questionna-t-elle à nouveau avant de voir le regard terrifié de la jeune fille. Ca va aller Dakota?

- Je ne sais pas... Je... balbutia-t-elle toujours sonnée.

- Toi aussi, tu as fais ce cauchemars n'est-ce pas? Et dire qu'il est resté là, à nous regarder mourir sans rien essayer, s'énerva Meredith déçue.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Blake, ne lui donne pas autant d'importance, minimisa Dakota qui voyait d'un mauvais oeil la rancoeur injustifiée que la Serpentarde pouvait déjà développer alors qu'aucun rêve n'était aussi simple qu'il ne pouvait le paraître.

- Tout comme l'esprit qui n'avait rien de très rassurant, je suppose, n'est-ce pas?

- Sûrement un fantôme de l'école qui a voulu nous faire une mauvaise blague, répondit Dakota en sachant pertinemment que Meredith ne la croirait pas.

- C'est ça, Wilson...ironisa Méré avant de faire marche arrière et retourner dans sa chambre.

Dakota prit le pas également mais se retourna une dernière fois pour faire face à la peur qui l'avait totalement enveloppée quelques minutes plus tôt. A voir la forêt redevenue « normale » alors que l'aube n'allait plus tarder à l'éclairer, elle se rassura tant bien que mal en se disant que son imagination commençait à lui jouer des tours et se força à ne plus y repenser. Même si elle ne put retrouver le sommeil après cela, elle eut comme la sensation que finalement, sa vie n'avait jamais été en danger mais qu'un message venait d'être clairement passé. L'épreuve du lendemain n'allait probablement pas être de tout repos pour les concurrents et Dakota se demanda si elle devait en parler avec Bayron ou si elle se devait de lui laisser faire son propre chemin.

- Il faudra lui en toucher deux mots, murmura Meredith qui trancha pour elle. Je suis persuadée qu'on a été cinq à vivre se cauchemars. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'ait touché que toi et moi...

Seulement, lorsqu'elles furent sur le point d'aborder Bayron après le petit-déjeuner, l'arrivée des invités pour le tournoi et plus particulièrement celle de Roy obtint toute l'attention du champion de Poudlard. A voir le sourire de soulagement de son fiancé, Dakota empêcha Meredith de faire un pas de plus, et lui murmura qu'il valait mieux lui laisser un peu de répit avant l'épreuve et qu'il aurait bien plus besoin de se changer les idées que de se remémorer l'exécution de la veille. Même si Méré restait persuadée que Bayron aurait aimé connaître cette information, elle accepta de reporter ça à après l'épreuve. Le geste de Dakota était peut-être louable d'un certain point de vue mais la serpentarde savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux accepter la donne que de l'occulter comme pouvait le faire la serdaigle. Bayron n'était pas en sucre et il avait déjà une mère pour le materner, elle l'estimait tout à fait capable de parfaitement réagir à ce qui s'était passé. Même si maintenant, elle comprenait mieux le comportement de la blonde, il restait des zones d'ombres qui gardaient entièrement leurs mystères.


	118. La seconde épreuve – Partie 1

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Et voilà la seconde... Elle est en 3 partie. Bonne lecture à vous ;o)

**Chapitre 305 : La seconde épreuve – Partie 1 écrit le 05/10/2007**

Se préparant psychologiquement dans un petit kiosque réservé aux champions dans le jardin sud, Bayron tentait de faire le vide en lui alors que les images du bûcher de la veille le hantaient toujours. Avec l'arrivée de Roy et de sa famille, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir toutes les concernées depuis le matin et même s'il se doutait bien que tout cela n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar activé par la proximité de l'épreuve, un petit doute persistait. A côté de lui, Alexander faisait quelques exercices de manipulation de baguette afin d'augmenter la vitesse de réaction de son poignet, ce qui était assez risible à voir si les trois autres champions n'étaient pas occupés à trouver leur concentration. Irina était telle une lionne en cage et faisait les cents pas, ce qui perturbait François et Bayron. Les deux amis de bonnes fortunes n'étaient pas du tout aussi pressés que les deux autres à entrer dans le vif du sujet même si, contrairement à la première épreuve, ils étaient largement prêts. A quelques minutes de l'heure fatidique, des applaudissements retentirent au loin, indiquant la proximité du départ de l'épreuve. Bayron sentit ses mains devenir moites et le regard complice avec François fut vite interrompu par l'entrée des organisateurs dans leur retranchement.

- Très bien jeunes gens, amorça le directeur du département des sports magiques français. La seconde épreuve va se dérouler dans la forêt sud du château, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je ne vous apprends rien à ce sujet, expliqua-t-il avec un air de désapprobation en direction des professeurs en charge des délégations. Vous entrerez tous les quatre en même temps et vous devrez vous-même trouver votre chemin à travers pour arriver jusqu'à la prairie centrale où se trouvera une énigme à déchiffrer gravée dans un menhir pour la prochaine épreuve. Le premier à le toucher tout en ayant retenu ce qui est inscrit sera proclamé vainqueur de cette épreuve. La seule chose que vous avez le droit d'emporter est naturellement votre baguette magique, et si vous avez le moindre problème, signalez votre présence en envoyant une étincelle. Je dois quand même vous avertir que cette forêt n'est pas aussi paisible qu'elle semble le paraître. Elle est très vieille et fortement influencée par une magie très ancienne. Les apparences sont trompeuses et vous ne pourrez vous fier qu'à vous-même... Maintenant, veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plait.

Sortant un par un après la délégation adulte, les autres champions arrivèrent à hauteur du public qui les scandait déjà. Flashs de photos aveuglants, hurlements hystériques, applaudissements assourdissants, Bayron eut beaucoup de mal à trouver du regard les visages de proches dont il avait besoin de revoir une dernière fois. Il fit un ultime sourire à Roy, ses parents, son grand-père, ses deux cousins, Dakota, Meredith et Shirley, rassuré de les voir toutes vivantes, avant de se mettre derrière la ligne de départ où un ruban bleu les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Alors qu'il pensait à contrôler sa respiration pressée par le stress, il sentit une main lui caresser le bras de haut en bas à lui en procurer des frissons. Il regarda alors Irina qui lui souriait avec un air de séductrice née ce qui ne contribua pas à le calmer. Elle déclara juste vouloir lui souhaiter bonne chance puis se plaça à sa droite en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas trop laisser de distance entre elle et son défi.

- Mes chers amis, intervint alors le maître de cérémonie, illustres invités, champions, il est maintenant temps de laisser place à la seconde épreuve du tournoi de la coupe de feu, continua-t-il sous les applaudissements alors que Roy prenait une ultime photographie avant le départ. A vos marques jeunes gens, prêts, partez!!! Annonça-t-il en faisant tomber le ruban d'un sort de baguette.

Sans perdre un instant, les quatre concurrents se mirent alors à courir en direction de la forêt via un petit parcours d'endurance sur environ 1500m. Naturellement, il aurait été trop facile de les laisser courir sans que rien ne tente de les arrêter. Si bien, en plus de se battre contre les trois autres champions, ils devaient également éviter de se faire attraper les pieds par des lianes affamées, des sables mouvants trompeurs, des corbeaux peu enclins à les laisser tranquilles, sans compter que vers l'arrivée, une fourche de quatre branches réclamait qu'ils fassent le bon choix de chemin. Seulement, dans la précipitation, il était hors de question de réfléchir à ce qui semblait le plus judicieux, suivant la courbe de leur course, chacun prit l'embranchement le plus proche ou qui les inspira sur le moment. Sans le vouloir, ils prirent chacun une voix différente.

A l'entrée dans la forêt, la seule chose qui interloqua Bayron fut le silence. Une forêt muette n'avait jamais rien de rassurant en soit et en plus d'avoir besoin de reprendre sa respiration, il n'était maintenant plus possible de courir à l'intérieur de la seconde partie de l'épreuve. En ayant laissé François derrière lui plus tôt dans la course, il se retourna quand même pour voir si par hasard il n'avait pas pris le même chemin mais après quelques minutes d'attente, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que non.

Il entreprit alors d'avancer sur le terrain hostile qui se présentait à lui et son premier réflexe fut de s'éclairer davantage afin de mieux appréhender le danger. Il entendit ensuite quelques branches craquer ainsi que le vent agiter des feuilles, ce qui l'alerta au point de pointer sa baguette mais le seul danger qui s'offrait à lui était une entorse s'il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. A travers les arbres et la broussaille, plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt plus il avait du mal à avancer. A cela, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait visiblement personne, il avait l'étrange sensation d'être constamment observé ce qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il se souvint alors ses paroles du directeur qui disait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences et même s'il n'avait pas le temps de tout scruter par risque d'arriver bon dernier, il était persuadé d'être capable de démasquer l'invisible.

Après un bon quart d'heure d'évolution dans la forêt, Bayron se demanda presque s'il n'était pas maintenant perdu. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire un sort de pointeaunord, sa baguette l'avait fait tourner sur lui-même, le rendant aveugle à toute notion spatiale. Il pouvait à présent uniquement faire confiance à son instinct et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pragmatique. Qu'il court dès que le terrain le permettait ou qu'il enjambe lorsque ça devenait plus difficile, il en vint à se demander s'il en sortirait un jour. Toujours aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, il était seul avec une nature morte, en proie à ses doutes et ses réflexions qui prenaient maintenant le dessus. Il repensa alors au regard froid et distant de son père lorsqu'il l'avait salué le matin même. Même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait probablement tord, il avait quand même eu l'impression que son père était venu uniquement par obligation et non pour supporter son fils. Il n'y avait certes jamais eu de grand moment d'effusion sentimentale entre eux mais plus il grandissait, plus Bayron voyait un fossé s'étendre entre lui et son père. Après l'enfance qu'il avait eue seul avec lui, dont il n'avait que quelques souvenirs mais assez pour savoir qu'ils avaient été proches, il trouvait dommage d'avoir perdu cette relation avec le temps. Seulement, si pour la retrouver, il devait se conformer à ses attentes, alors il en ferait le sacrifice. Ce n'était pas à son père de décider ce qui était bon ou pas pour son fils mais bien à lui de faire ses choix seuls, surtout maintenant qu'il était majeur, et d'ailleurs un nouveau se profila sous ses yeux.

Devant lui se tenaient deux chemins de terre boueux. Le premier, un peu plus étroit, ne présageait rien de bon surtout que le sol ne lui assurerait aucun soutien. Le second, quand à lui, n'était pas plus rassurant mais étant parti sur le chemin de droite au départ, le chemin de gauche le ramènerait plus vers le centre s'il n'avait pas tourné en rond sans le savoir. D'une ligne droite presque perturbante, il profita de la situation pour courir un peu et tenter de rattraper un retard qu'il estimait avoir sur les autres du fait de son esprit un peu vagabond. Seulement, malgré les mètres défilant sous ses pieds, il n'arrivait pas à voir le bout de ce chemin et très vite, il entendit un grouillement se faire dans les ronces bordant le chemin. Pris de panique, il accéléra sa course tout en regardant à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer de sa sécurité et vit des feuillages s'écarter comme si quelque chose courrait en parallèle de chaque côté. Cela ne présageant rien de bon, il continua sa course en puisant toutes ses forces pour mettre de la distance mais il comprit très vite qu'il n'y arriverait pas vu que ce qui le suivait maintenait parfaitement le rythme des accélérations. Il fut clair alors pour Bayron que l'attaque serait inévitable s'il s'arrêtait de courir, chose qu'il tenta d'esquiver jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse réellement plus. Le bout de chemin n'arrivant pas, le souffle coupé, les jambes prises de crampes, il prit alors la décision d'affronter ce qui l'attendait et s'arrêta brutalement au point que ce qui le suivait dut faire demi tour pour revenir au niveau d'un Bayron courbé, mains sur ses genoux, reprenant sa respiration.

Des petits rires à la sonorité machiavélique ne lui inspirèrent rien de bon et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'ils se turent. Baguette bien cramponnée dans ses doigts, Bayron était maintenant sur ses gardes, prêt à faire face mais lorsque une centaine de petites bêtes poilues ne faisant pas plus de 20 cm de hauteur s'agglutinèrent devant lui en formant une silhouette qu'il connaissait parfaitement, il perdu presque tout ses moyens. Devant lui, après un modelage magique probablement lié à un sort d'illusion, se tenait à présent une copie presque fidèle de son père, baguette à la main, prêt à le défier.

De nombreuses voix se firent à nouveau entendre mais celles-ci nettement différentes de celles des êtres rondouillards qui le menaçaient. Des rires de femmes, au moins une dizaine, l'entouraient également comme s'il devenait l'objet d'un spectacle improvisé méritant leur intérêt. Même si son regard était fixé devant son « père » toujours immobile comme s'il attendait qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'attaquer, il cherchait du coin de l'oeil ce qui pouvait bien le détourner de sa concentration. Rien. Naturellement, il ne vit rien et pourtant son esprit ne pouvait lui jouer autant de tours malgré les recommandations du directeur de département. Soudain, une ultime voix, masculine cette fois-ci, ordonna à Bayron de capituler, de renoncer au tournoi, de renoncer à combattre son père, de renoncer à poursuivre une voie qui n'était la sienne et de rejoindre cette forêt qui lui offrirait tout ce qu'il désire au fond de lui.

Abasourdi, il sentait venir comme une fatigue imprévue qui l'endormait petit à petit avant de remarquer une légère pluie d'étincelles ou de minuscules pétales de fleurs qu'il n'était plus capable d'évaluer. Hypnotisé par la voix, il sentit ensuite sa main devenir lourde au point de n'être plus capable de supporter le poids de sa baguette. Tout en écoutant la voix d'homme qui l'enchantait davantage à chaque mot en lui murmurant des phrases dont il n'avait plus conscience, il s'effondra à terre, attiré par une pesanteur invisible qui lui prouva ne plus rien maîtriser. Seulement, alors qu'il n'espérait plus reprendre le dessus, il crut entendre une infime et lointaine voix en lui qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des mois, voire des années. A ce niveau où il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était plus, les images qu'il revit dans sa tête lorsqu'il était dans la tombe de Merlin refirent surface dans sa mémoire sans qu'il n'y ait de raison particulière. L'homme parlait encore et encore, amadouant l'esprit à sa volonté sans savoir qu'une résistance s'était mise en place. Se revoyant dans l'ultime salle où le tombeau de Merlin avait presque été le sien, il entendit à nouveau la voix de celle qu'il appelait « son ange » et qu'il avait attribué à Meredith. Seulement, ce dernier détail ne lui traversait plus l'esprit, ce qui lui importait à ce moment était cette sensation de soutien comme celle qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle lui clamait de tenir bon, lui disait d'avoir confiance et de croire en lui. Malgré les efforts de cette magie ancienne, Bayron réussit faire le vide dans sa tête, à se concentrer sur cet « ange », et petit à petit, il retrouva le contrôle de corps. A la grande surprise des êtres magiques qui l'entouraient, Bayron se releva après avoir récupéré sa baguette, seulement avant qu'il n'arrive à être parfaitement debout, un sort lancé par le Drago Malefoy en face de lui touchait de plein fouet le milieu de sa poitrine.


	119. La seconde épreuve – Partie 2

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Chapitre émouvant pour les plus sensibles... pensez au kleenex ;o)

**Chapitre 306 : La seconde épreuve – Partie 2 écrit le 12/10/2007**

Un bourdonnement croissant à l'arrière du crâne de Bayron le réveilla petit à petit, bercé par une douleur lancinante qui l'empêchait de reprendre tous ces esprits. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace en plus de sa mémoire à court terme et un sentiment de totale confusion l'habitat alors qu'il tentait de faire une reconnaissance visuelle autour de lui. La main derrière sa tête comme pour la tenir, l'autre au niveau de son cœur, sans savoir pourquoi une douleur le tiraillait là aussi, il ouvrit les yeux définitivement pour tenter de faire face à l'inconnu. La première constatation était qu'il ne savait ni où il était ni quand mais il était clair pourtant qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal vu l'aspect flou de tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'un transplanage et vit apparaître devant lui son grand-père rajeuni d'au moins 20 ans et un vieil homme visiblement en mauvais état. Le fait d'avoir été dans le passé alternatif lui avait permis de reconnaître un Harry dans une période clef de son histoire personnelle et très vite, le nom d'Albus Dumbledore s'attribua à cette tête placardée dans le bureau actuel de son grand-père à Poudlard. Visiblement, il était totalement invisible aux deux personnes et le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, une cape d'invisibilité recouvrait le jeune Potter avant qu'à sa grande surprise, son père au même âge n'arrive accompagné d'un visage tout aussi familier du fait d'un procès récent le concernant, Severus Rogue. Et là, Bayron réalisa ce qu'il était en train d'observer, impuissant. Voyant un Drago Malefoy, haineux, prêt à donner la mort, exécutant un bêtement ordre sans laisser aucune place à sa conscience individuelle, puis hésiter jusqu'à avoir la faiblesse de baisser sa baguette trop faible pour aller jusqu'au bout, laissant le soin à Rogue de finir le sale travail, un frisson d'horreur parcourut ce fils bouleversé par cette vérité qu'il n'avait connu que par une narration succincte qu'il avait préféré occulter jusque là. La détresse de son grand-père perdant son mentor se rajouta ensuite à son malaise. Il savait parfaitement que son père agissait sous un impéro d'après les dires de sa mère mais entre l'entendre et le voir, l'illusion était si parfaite qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments de colère s'additionner à ceux qu'il avait déjà envers son paternel. En frappant de frustration avec son poing sur le mur qui le soutenait tout en fermant les yeux, il sentit à nouveau son coeur lui faire atrocement mal tel des milliers d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient les unes après les autres au plus profond de lui-même. En rouvrant les yeux, la douleur relativement acceptable, il se retrouva face à un nouveau pas de son héritage.

Son père, légèrement différent de la dernière scène, se tenait devant une immense glace dans ce qui devait probablement être une chambre à coucher de l'ancien manoir Malefoy. Les deux poings collés de chaque côté du meuble, Drago se regardait sans bouger d'un millimètre. Bayron n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire mais très vite une réponse se dessina vaguement. Le poing de son père droit frappa de toutes ses forces contre l'endroit où se reflétait le visage au sourire narquois d'un Malefoy détestable. Comme s'il se battait contre lui-même, Drago devint alors totalement fou à lier, se défoulant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et être capable de lui offrir une vision de lui-même qu'il refusait. Une fois épuisé, il tomba à terre contre un mur et se mit à pleurer devant un Bayron totalement ahuri de voir son père faire acte d'une chose dont il l'estimait totalement incapable. Perdre le contrôle était une notion totalement interdite pour un membre de la famille Malefoy, lignée célèbre pour le culte du sang froid. Bayron pensait être le premier, grâce à une partie de son héritage « Potter » probablement, à s'en rebeller, mais visiblement, son père s'y était essayé bien avant lui. A quelques mètres de ce dernier, il resta immobile, pétrifié de le voir si fragile et en proie à une émotion déconcertante. Le Drago en face de lui n'était pas le père qu'il côtoyait. Toutes ses idées reçues commencèrent à s'envoler et le fait d'entendre le nom de sa mère sortir de sa bouche termina de lui provoquer un choc profond. Seulement, aux bruits de pas qui s'avançaient clairement vers cette chambre, Drago se reprit soudainement, attrapa sa baguette et prononça un sort d'illusion qui remit tout en place juste avant que Narcissa Malefoy n'entre et exige de savoir ce qui se passait. Bayron vit alors son père reprendre son assurance et sa froideur comme si l'autre visage de Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais existé, prendre la coupe que sa mère lui tendait ensuite sans la moindre hésitation, l'avaler d'une traite puis dire au revoir à une mère visiblement satisfaite de constater que finalement, tout allait bien. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Bayron vit alors son père cracher violemment dans la cheminée une grande partie du liquide qui attisa grandement les flammes au lieu de les éteindre. Perplexe face à ce qu'il voyait, Bayron se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts suite à une migraine grandissante à nouveau, seulement lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, pour la troisième fois, il fut presque déçu de devoir s'acclimater à une nouvelle situation.

La tête de Bayron, à présent ankylosée, entendit raisonner, telles des cloches lourdes et lentes, le bruit d'un frappement de porte pourtant vif et pressé. Priant Merlin que ça s'arrête enfin avant que son cerveau n'explose sous cette torture sonore, il se mit à suivre la provenance des sons, comme attiré par une curiosité instinctive. Là, il reconnut pour une fois les lieux très rapidement puisqu'il s'agissait de la maison de ses grands-parents. Il y avait vécu assez longtemps pour ne jamais effacer le moindre détail de sa mémoire et malgré les années en arrière, beaucoup de choses étaient déjà à leur place. Il vit alors Ginny, à son tour rajeunie, ouvrir la porte intriguée et tout comme Bayron, y découvrir l'horreur à y sentir son coeur s'arrêter. Dans les bras d'un Drago blessé mais surtout bouleversé se tenait une Lily livide. Choqué de voir sa mère ainsi, le récit que lui avait expliqué son père pour justifier le long sommeil de sa mère refit surface. Devant son pire cauchemar pour ne pas dire ses vieux démons hantant toutes ses nuits où il pleurait l'absence de sa mère, Bayron ne put contenir les larmes face au drame qui brisa sa prime jeunesse. Même s'il n'avait pas été malheureux avec son père et le reste de sa famille, avoir une mère toujours alité qui ne bougeait jamais, ne souriait jamais, ne l'embrassait jamais et ne le consolait jamais, ne jouait jamais avec lui, ne lui bordait jamais ses draps ou ne lui disait tout simplement pas qu'elle l'aimait, avait été un crève coeur pour l'enfant qu'il avait été. Vivre cet instant où son père et lui étaient abandonnés par une femme, qui leur avait donné d'une certaine manière une vie inattendue, était totalement surréaliste pour un jeune adulte en proie aux doutes sur sa vie future. Le regard brumeux, il ne pouvait plus bouger alors que tout s'activait devant lui pour sauver sa mère. Le souvenir du moment où Lily s'était tenue enfin en face de lui, sur le flan de la porte, après sept années de sommeil, n'arriva toutefois pas à lui faire contenir des larmes maintenant libre de couler sans retenue. Son regard se porta ensuite vers son père et le voir aussi désemparé lui ouvrit les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Il le comprenait enfin. Ce regard, il avait eu le même lorsqu'il avait découvert Meredith à demi-morte dans une cellule de la tombe de Merlin, où lorsqu'il avait cru voir Dakota mourir sous ses yeux lorsque Yacinthe et elle furent attaquée il y avait presque un an. Ce regard était celui de la peur, la peur de perdre un être important à ses yeux. Cette notion avait de quoi forger un instinct de protection par la suite et cela pouvait parfaitement expliquer celui de son père face au drame nettement supérieur à ceux que Bayron avait vécu lui-même. Il vit ensuite Ginny revenir vers Drago et ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il la vit glisser un bébé dans les bras d'un homme totalement hypnotisé par l'instant. Bayron réalisa alors qu'il assistait à ce moment magique de leur toute première rencontre. Sans savoir pourquoi, vivre ce moment si intime où Drago pleurait si simplement à faire sa connaissance et le tenir contre lui pour la première fois termina de voir son père différemment. Malgré la froideur actuelle, il n'avait plus de doute sur le fait qu'au moins un jour il avait été aimé par cet homme devenu si nonchalant avec lui à présent. L'émotion le submergeant, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau sous le poids du choc et lorsqu'il fut calmé, il se trouva dans une pièce qu'il connaissait tout autant, sa chambre avec un petit Bayron tout aussi en pleurs mais de rage alors qu'il avait à peine 8 ou 9 ans.

Alerté par un bruit derrière lui, Bayron regarda la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir délicatement. Son père y entra, à peine réveillé, pour tenter de le calmer, seulement lorsqu'il s'assit, telle une habitude bien installée, sur le lit de son fils, et qu'il ouvrit ses bras pour offrir un moment de tendresse à son fils afin de le consoler d'un probable cauchemars, contre toute attente, le jeune Bayron réclama haut et fort ceux de sa mère. Drago tenta de lui expliquer que sa maman était en train de nourrir son petit frère, qu'elle était occupée mais qu'il était là pour lui, le petit Bayron n'en avait que faire et s'époumona davantage. Au bout de quelques minutes d'essai vains à modérer son fils, Drago s'impatienta en s'exclama qu'il devait arrêter de faire l'enfant capricieux avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte d'énervement. Alors que le petit surenchérissait sa plainte, le grand Bayron put entendre le coup de poing de son père contre le mur puis faiblement comprendre une dispute où Drago se plaignait que leur fils avait besoin uniquement d'elle et que visiblement, elle seule comptait à ses yeux. Pendant que Lily calmait la frustration de Drago en lui argumentant que c'était juste une période de jalousie liée à la naissance du petit Sirius, Bayron se rappela alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement arrêtée avec le temps. Avec le recul, il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte qu'à peine sa mère lui avait été rendue, il devait déjà la partager avec son père et un petit frère, mais maintenant qu'il était majeur et indépendant vis à vis de sa mère, cette excuse n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être alors que même encore maintenant elle était de vigueur sans s'en rendre compte. Il réalisa alors que l'aspect sans coeur que son père exploitait tant n'était qu'une illusion cachant un mal-être et qu'il renfermait probablement ses sentiments à force d'être rejeté par un fils dont il avait été si proche de part la force des choses. Tout d'un coup, coupant nette sa réflexion, il se souvint alors d'un homme répétant justement qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au tournoi des trois sorciers lui revint subitement en mémoire. Tout comme l'absence de coeur de son père, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une mise en scène et en réalité il venait de se faire avoir par un sort lancé par des bestioles toutes aussi vicieuses que possible. Il ferma donc les yeux après avoir compris le principe et se concentra à se retrouver dans cette forêt maudite où un faux Malefoy père venait de le mettre à terre. La douleur de retour au niveau de sa poitrine, il eut alors beaucoup de difficultés à soulever ses paupières, agressées par une lumière cette fois-ci bien réelle. Il trouva néanmoins une force au fond de lui pour résister à la pression de la douleur et tout en tentant de fixer son ennemi, il y orienta sa baguette afin de la pointer fermement vers sa prochaine cible. Alors que la lumière verte l'enveloppait encore, Bayron surprit ses agresseurs en lançant un sort de protection qui lui offrit une accalmie le temps de récupérer toutes ses forces et reprendre le duel dans un nouvel état d'esprit.


	120. La seconde épreuve – Partie 3

Chapitre 307 : La seconde épreuve – Partie 3 écrit le 16/10/2007

Ferme et décidé, Bayron empoignait sa baguette sans l'incliner d'un millimètre malgré la force du sort qui l'avait plongé dans un subconscient surréaliste. Même si le visage de son père devant lui avait de quoi le perturber après ces flashs révélateurs, Bayron se concentrait sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pâle imitation faite par des créatures vicieuses ne dépassant pas 10 centimètres de hauteur. Une fois parfaitement rétabli de ce qui l'avait touché presque en plein coeur, il contre-attaqua enfin et un duel assez spectaculaire démarra sous les yeux de nymphes maintenant à découvert et hypnotisée par cette démonstration d'agilité.

Bayron tenta de lancer des sorts de confusions, de dissolution ou encore d'immobilisation afin de faire exploser cette association machiavélique mais rien n'y faisait. Le faux Drago en profita pour riposter avec des sorts d'illusion ou encore de servitude mais le style tout à fait différent de celui de son père n'eut pas réellement d'efficacité sur un héritier habitué à ce genre d'attaque avec la famille qu'il avait. Quelques blessures furent toutefois à dénombrer d'un côté comme de l'autre seulement lorsque Bayron arrivait enfin à toucher son « père », les quelques bestioles retournaient comme aimantés au reste du corps et formait à nouveau le groupe soudé comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de la dixième fois, essoufflé, Bayron crut qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il devait trouver une autre solution puisque celle-ci l'épuisait plus lui que son adversaire et avec son combat continuel contre la voie incessante de cet homme qui tentait de le déconcentrer, il n'était pas évident de penser raisonnablement face à tous ces attaques.

La phrase du directeur lui revient à nouveau en mémoire et Bayron réalisa qu'il se battait peut-être contre la mauvaise personne. Après tout, les créatures ne l'avaient attaqué qu'après sa résistance à la voix et même si de toute évidence elles étaient douées d'une magie assez élevée lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, il était presque sûr qu'elles n'agissaient pas de leur propre chef. Une autre personne devait les diriger au dessus et il y avait fort à parier que la « voix » y était pour beaucoup. Souhaitant avoir quelques minutes pour réfléchir, il se demanda si un sort de patronus pourrait avoir une quelconque efficacité face à cette intrusion dans son esprit et sans y réfléchir trop longtemps, une lumière blanche au souvenir du premier sourire de sa mère sortit de sa baguette qu'il pointa au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'elle se développe avant de retomber tout autour de lui telle une meute entière de loups protégeant précieusement un de leur petit. A sa grande surprise, il venait de marquer un coup. Plus rien ne parasitait à présent son esprit et il fut presque déboussolé d'entendre comme un silence dans sa tête. Vu la réussite de sa dernière action, il tenta de diriger son sort sur le faux Drago et telle une meute maintenant en chasse, les dévorant une par une, le patronus eut raison d'elles en quelques dizaines de secondes. Bayron put alors les voir toutes s'enfuir dans des directions opposées, complètement désordonnées, avant de constater que les spectatrices en avaient fait à présent tout autant. En même pas une minute, il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la forêt après avoir vaguement entendu la « voix » lui adresser un dernier message pas forcément rassurant: « Un jour viendra où tu devras faire un choix et accepter ton destin... »

Perplexe après une telle phrase, Bayron prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui pour évaluer un énième danger seulement l'unique chose qui attisa son intérêt était une lumière blanche au bout d'un chemin maintenant plus si infini qu'au départ.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait la lumière annonçant la fin du chemin grandir, la notion de concours et de rapidité nécessaire à réussir cette épreuve refit surface et instinctivement, Bayron se mit à courir de plus en plus vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva à la lisière de la forêt donnant sur la prairie dont parlait probablement l'organisateur de l'épreuve. De très hautes herbes empêchaient de voir le sol et obligerait sûrement Bayron à lancer des sorts d'élagage ou de déviation mais ce qui le travailla à cet instant précis était la présence d'Irina à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, déjà engagée dans l'exploration de la dernière ligne droite. Tout comme lui, elle avait dû déguster vu l'état assez déplorable dans lequel elle était, mais elle avait une large avance sur lui qui n'était pas très confortable s'il voulait remporter cette manche.

Il s'engagea alors à son tour dans les hautes herbes, lançant sorts après sorts et surtout sans réfléchir à ce qui pouvait craqueler sous ses pieds ou lui chatouiller le bas des jambes, et lorsqu'il vit Irina se débattre furieusement au point de s'arrêter net, il en profita pour accélérer le mouvement et tenter de récupérer de l'avance. Seulement, tout comme sa concurrente, de vives piqûres le saisirent violemment au point qu'il ne puisse plus avancer, comme si des sangsues le vidaient de tout son sang. Un choix devait alors vite se prendre entre continuer en tentant d'ignorer sa douleur ou de faire face à une nouvelle agression au risque de perdre du temps. Vu qu'Irina reprenait sa route malgré une réelle difficulté à avancer, Bayron se concentra davantage et poursuivit, pas après pas.

Très vite, une troisième personne se fit connaître après des hurlements de douleur qui prouvèrent que l'immobilité totale dans ces fourrages n'était visiblement pas la meilleure solutions. Alexander fit alors les frais de son mauvais choix et laissa ainsi François prendre la troisième position alors que tout indiquait une dernière place au départ.

Bayron se tourna à nouveau vers Irina pour juger de la distance qu'il y avait encore entre eux et l'obélisque qui apparaissait petit à petit à sa vue et remarqua qu'elle en faisait de même. Un regard de défi les hypnotisa tous les deux durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Irina ne décide d'accélérer les choses, poussant Bayron à en faire tout autant. A ce stade, les deux autres concurrents savaient déjà que tout se jouerait maintenant entre ces deux là.

Malgré la douleur, malgré cette sensation de force diminuant rapidement, Bayron persista à ne pas vouloir laisser la victoire à Irina. Le fait d'avoir probablement plus d'endurance qu'elle lui permit de rattraper son retard et à quelques mètres de l'objectif, ils étaient presque ex æquo. Tous les deux accélérèrent davantage, poussés par l'ambition de l'autre, et c'est quasiment ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Seulement maintenant, ce n'était plus une vitesse physique mais bien mentale qui allait démarrer face à ces différents signes à première vue sans signification qui se trouvaient devant eux.

Seulement, la douleur reprit ses droits et Irina fut la première à vaciller. Obligée à se tenir contre l'obélisque, elle fut à deux doigt de s'évanouir alors que Bayron n'en menait pas forcément plus large. Il fallait maintenant faire vite, ne serait-ce que pour leur sécurité et sous cette pression il était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur la dernière partie de l'épreuve. Malgré tout, l'un comme l'autre refusèrent de se laisser abattre et dans un courage insoupçonné, ils se donnèrent les moyens d'aller jusqu'au bout lorsqu'ils entendirent les fourrages céder sous l'arrivée des deux autres. Bayron ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'admirer la résistance de son adversaire lorsque celle-ci passa près de lui afin de prendre connaissance d'autres symboles. Se frôlant presque l'un l'autre, le regard qui s'en suivit fut presque passionné et enflammé par l'adrénaline parcourant leur corps. Chaque seconde devenant ensuite stratégique, tous les deux s'espionnèrent autant qu'ils cherchaient à terminer l'épreuve et à la seconde près, lorsque Bayron estima avoir trouvé la solution à l'énigme, sa main se jeta sur le portoloin qui signifiait la fin de l'épreuve. Seulement, sans s'en rendre compte sur le moment, il ne fut pas le seul à avoir ce même geste. C'est donc tout à fait surpris puis gêné qu'il remarqua sous les applaudissement de la foule que celle d'Irina était tout à côté de la sienne au point que leurs doigts se touchaient. Déglutissant, il se sentit alors à la fois fier mais aussi mal à l'aise face au regard soutenu d'une Irina victorieuse au sourire très satisfait.

Le directeur du département arriva alors en les applaudissant et saisit les deux mains des champions pour les lever ensemble, les déclarants ainsi ex æquo. Même si Bayron sourit, à ce moment là, il était parfaitement incapable de savoir vraiment pourquoi. Puis très vite, l'état de santé des deux concurrents prit le dessus sur leur mental et tous les deux faiblirent, réclamant des soins immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexander arrivait en troisième avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de quelques françaises fans d'un personnage pas aussi glorieux qu'il pouvait le prétendre pour un François visiblement écoeuré et gravement blessé qui apparut en bon dernier.

De retour dans le kiosque réservé aux concurrents où le nécessaire de soin avait été aménagé pour parer au plus pressé, Irina et Bayron ne cessaient de se regarder en biais comme attirés par une curiosité malsaine mais inévitable. Les jambes de chaque concurrent avaient été fortement atteintes et lorsque les yeux de Bayron s'arrêtèrent sur celles d'Irina qui se faisaient soigner, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée totalement interdite du fait de son couple avec Shirley ou de sa relation avec Dakota. Il se força mentalement à mettre cette folie passagère sur le compte des émotions fortes de l'épreuve à peine terminée et tourna la tête pour faire face à François. Celui-ci semblait encore plus renfermé qu'avant et vu les nombreuses blessures qui martyrisaient un corps à bout de force, Bayron se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu rencontrer François dans la forêt. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, l'urgence fut traitée et les champions sortirent avec la promesse de retourner à l'infirmerie dès le soir même pour reprendre les soins. Bayron et Irina se regardèrent néanmoins une dernière fois avant de sortir et le petit sourire de la bulgare le laissa perplexe surtout que celui-ci devint plus prononcé lorsqu'elle vit sa cousine arriver avec le reste des héritiers.

- Alors raconte! Exigea tout de suite EJ sous le regard réprobateur des autres et surtout de Roy qui souhaitait l'exclusivité.

- La presse d'abord, souligna-t-il avant de prendre Bayron en aparté contre toute attente. Alors, raconte!

- Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux, soupira Bayron. Ecoute pour le moment c'est l'ami que je veux à mes côtés, le journaliste reviendra me voir dans la soirée pour l'interview si ça te dérange pas. J'ai plutôt envie de me reposer que de revivre ça une seconde fois.

- Ca me va, mais à condition de rester avec moi quelques minutes histoire de la faire enrager...

- Roy...

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis sur le nez à la savoir à quelques mètres, se justifia son meilleur ami.

- Vous devriez avoir une conversation, commença-t-il à dire avant de voir le regard moralisateur de Roy. Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas en position pour donner des leçons mais bon, c'était simplement mon avis...

- Attention ou je te donne le mien, menaça-t-il avant de rire. A peine on se revoit qu'on parle de nos histoires de coeurs, si ce n'est pas lamentable ça... Allez viens, ils t'attendent tous, continua-t-il à dire avant de le reconduire au groupe et de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Merci bien pour tous ces détails, nos jeunes lecteurs en seront tout à fait satisfaits, déclara-t-il en faisant légèrement rire Bayron alors qu'EJ grognait presque d'indignation.

Félicité d'abord par ses amis puis par quelques élèves des autres écoles avant que sa famille n'arrive, Bayron ne fit plus vraiment attention aux différentes conversations qui gravitaient autour de lui. Le bruit de toutes ces voix masqua alors celle de Meredith qui remarqua le jeu de regard entre les deux cousines tout aussi haineux d'un côté et de l'autre.

- Une victoire partagée n'est pas forcément bonne, n'est ce pas?

- Non, répondit froidement Dakota qui était comme ailleurs.

- Toi aussi tu as vu leurs regards?

- Elle est devenue son égale, déclara Dakota d'une voix résignée avant de s'en aller.


	121. Le pardon d'un fils

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Voilà voilà, pour la "conversation" vous l'aurez un peu plus tard... Bonne lecture ! Biz

**Chapitre 308 : Le pardon d'un fils. écrit le 19/10/2007**

Alors que petit à petit, tous les proches ou moins proches de Bayron lui avaient exprimé leurs félicitations à une victoire bien méritée, sa mère et son grand-mère arrivèrent enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui pour en faire de même. La main ferme d'Harry accompagnée d'un fier sourire tel un père fit chaud au coeur de Bayron, reconnaissant de tant de ferveur sans forcément faire attention à la jalousie de son neveu à cet instant. Lily, sa mère, n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras malgré la gêne que ça pouvait procurer et le couvrit de compliments tout en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Naturellement, tous les deux souhaitèrent en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt puisqu'ils avaient pu suivre plus ou moins l'avancée des concurrents sur une carte magique mais sans avoir plus de détails. Bayron fut très succin au départ puis lorsqu'il allait aborder le passage de la transformation des créatures, il chercha son père du regard. Il le trouva au bout de quelques secondes en grande conversation avec un représentant du ministère anglais et tout en s'excusant auprès de sa mère, Bayron les laissa tous pour aller voir celui qui l'avait élevé seul durant sept années.

- Ah, le jeune Malefoy, s'enthousiasma le directeur. Je disais justement à votre père tout votre potentiel si vous caressiez une carrière d'auror au ministère. Après tout, un Malefoy dans ce bureau ne ferait que de l'effet après le département de la justice. Politiquement parlant, ce serait même une ambition très judicieuse vu le passé de votre nom, continua-t-il alors que le visage de Drago et de Bayron se refroidit à ce dernier détail. Oui, bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller voir les parents de la jeune Letvita, balbutia-t-il mal à l'aise avant de partir.

- Auror, et puis quoi encore, ministre de la magie pendant qu'il y est, pesta Bayron agacé.

- L'un est l'autre n'est pas déshonorant que je sache, le reprit Drago légèrement vexé par extrapolation de sa propre place.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais j'en ai assez que tout le monde décide de mon avenir sans se demander ce que moi je veux! Répliqua-t-il en énervant son père.

- Le problème justement c'est que tu ne sais pas toi même ce que tu veux, Bayron!

- Je n'ai que dix-huit ans! Argumenta-t-il vivement.

- Et alors? Quand j'avais ton âge, on n'avait pas les même possibilités que les tiennes et on avait pas le choix que de savoir ce qu'on voulait, c'était un camp ou l'autre, la vie ou la mort! Alors l'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça!

- Les temps sont différents et tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir cette possibilité puisque c'est toi même qui a fait en sorte que je l'ai il me semble! Vous vouliez un monde non asservi et non sous la contrainte, et bien vous l'avez, ne vous plaignez pas maintenant des conséquences !

- Bon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? Des reproches? Demanda un Drago excédé, sachant qu'il approchait d'une limite à ne pas franchir.

- Non, soupira Bayron remarquant qu'une fois de plus, ils en étaient arrivés à se disputer. Je... Je sais bien que... Enfin, j'ai réalisé que... Durant l'épreuve, l'ennemi à battre... Les créatures ont pris ta forme, avoua-t-il avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je sais que je ne suis pas devenu l'homme que tu espérais, que je te déçois sur bien des choses seulement j'essaie autant que je peux de faire mon propre chemin comme tu as fais le tien.

- Je ne suis pas mon père Bayron, ne me compare pas à lui, veux-tu!

- Pourtant, même si tes ambitions ne sont pas les mêmes, tout comme lui, tu aimerais que je me dirige vers une voie que tu estimes faite pour moi. Mais le seul à décider au final reste le fils et non le père.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation dans mon bureau, fuit Drago.

- Je sais, seulement, je voulais te dire qu'à présent, je comprends tes motivations et je sais qu'au bout de tous ces conflits tu ne veux que mon bien.

- Ca aussi, je te l'ai déjà dit, insista Drago.

- Maintenant, je le sais, répéta-t-il en appuyant sur la différence entre entendre et savoir.

- A la bonne heure, se félicita faussement son père un peu déboussolé par le calme et le sérieux de son fils avant de s'en aller et de laisser place à Lily qu'il avait probablement vu arriver.

- Ca va vous deux? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Pas autant que je le voudrais, soupira Bayron. Il est devenu si différent de ce que j'ai pu voir durant l'épreuve...

- Voir? S'étonna sa mère.

- Quand je réalise ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux pour vous retrouver là où vous êtes, parfois je me dis que mes problèmes personnels sont vraiment dérisoires.

- Dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments Bayron, il n'y a rien de dérisoire. Maintenant concernant ton père et moi, nous nous sommes tout simplement compris et acceptés tels que nous sommes. La vie de couple n'est jamais facile, il y a des moments de doutes comme des moments de plénitude. Laisse-toi le temps de faire cette leçon de vie Bayron.

- Tu sais maman, ce n'est pas évident d'être le fils que vous auriez aimé avoir... contrairement à vous, je doute beaucoup et sur tout... Je ne suis absolument pas sûr de mes choix, de mes envies alors concernant mon avenir... Je prend les choses comme elles viennent pour le moment et même là c'est déjà compliqué mais le pire tu vois, c'est que cette conversation, j'aurais aimé l'avoir avec mon père...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne va pas te manger tout cru, et qu'au contraire, même s'il ne le montrera pas, il sera bien content que tu ailles le trouver.

- Il va encore me sermonner, soupira Bayron peu enthousiaste finalement.

- Laisse-lui une chance de te surprendre, et puis vous en avez besoin l'un comme l'autre... Profite en pendant qu'il est là, lui conseilla sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'éclipser.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Lily put voir son fils rejoindre son mari et les deux s'éloigner à deux pour être plus tranquilles. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle retourna auprès de Harry et des jeunes qui les avaient observés de loin. Harry semblait assez perplexe et même face à sa fille qui assurait que tout allait bien, il demanda quand même confirmation.

- Oui, Harry, tout va bien, se moqua-t-elle devant les jeunes amusés. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en prendre de la graine avec ton propre fils, ajouta-t-elle avant de regarder Dorian qui pesta subitement sur son aînée à se sentir ainsi visé.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, déclara-t-il alors. Pas besoin de conversation père/fils pour aujourd'hui, ironisa Dorian en croisant les bras.

- Oui, j'oubliais que les Potter n'ont jamais de problèmes, ironisa Lily. Au fait, EJ, pas trop déçue que tes parents ne soient pas venus?

- Non, non, répondit-elle avec retenue.

- C'est vraiment dommage, à quelques jours près, ils auraient pu venir mais avec les petits en pleine crise dentaire en plus des dernières bêtises de tes soeurs, c'était vraiment trop compliqué, tenta-t-elle de justifier.

- Quelles bêtises? Demanda alors EJ vers Lily puis Harry, visiblement pas au courant alors que Roy pouffa instinctivement de rire, apparemment informé, lui.

- Oh, et bien, balbutia Lily. Le directeur t'en parlera sûrement mieux que moi, je suppose, se défila-t-elle.

- Il me semble que Roy a fait un bel article sur ce sujet, se déresponsabilisa volontairement Harry en intriguant une bonne fois pour toute tous les héritiers qui se tournèrent d'un seul coup sur le pauvre reporter malgré lui.

- Heu... Vous savez que vous faites peur à me regarder tous comme ça?

- Crache! Pesta EJ impatiente.

- Ceci est franchement malpoli, très chère, ironisa-t-il avec son humour douteux et surtout enrageant pour EJ. Toutefois, puisque ma présence t'intéresse finalement, lança-t-il au passage, il se trouve qu'effectivement, les jumelles se sont illustrés la semaine dernière. En voulant envoûter quelques garçons un peu réticent avec un sort digne d'elles-mêmes, il se trouve que tout ce dont elles ont récolté est une cohue générale de toute la gent masculine derrière elle. Autant te dire qu'après deux jours à se faire harceler, elles sont particulièrement refroidies dans leurs envies de séductions. Enfin, elles ont passé quand même trois jours à l'infirmerie à cause d'une bousculade de « petites amies peu ravies » et exige même de retourner chez elles pour ne plus jamais retourner à Poudlard.

- Tous les garçons? S'amusa à reprendre Aly en étant parfaitement clair sur ses insinuations.

- Je suis immunisé des Weasley, répondit-il alors avec un petit clin d'oeil sans regarder ensuite EJ qui resta choquée de la remarque. Mais ça m'a permis justement de faire l'un de mes plus beaux articles depuis que je suis dans ce journal... Et je vous montrerais à l'occasion les photos aussi... Grace en a fait encadrer plusieurs au dessus de son lit... Elle en est même arrivée à dire que sa soeur aînée aurait aimé voir ça... Elle était déçue pour elle, ajouta-t-il en regardant toujours uniquement Aly.

- Je te signale que je suis là! Pesta EJ.

- Enfin, bref, intervint Harry. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il va être l'heure de repartir, déclara-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Quoi déjà? S'étonna Dorian presque déçu.

- Et bien oui, avec cette histoire, il est peu dire que d'affirmer qu'on a du travail au château, soupira Lily. Le nom des Weasley a été clairement maudit sur plusieurs générations par des dizaines de filles alors vu que Ron espère bien un jour devenir grand-père, il va falloir qu'on arrange ça...

- Surtout qu'il ne peut en plus que compter sur Grace pour ça, osa rigoler Roy. Les jumelles refusent même de prononcer un seul mot « masculin » et leur père a bien tout raconté en détail aux deux suivantes d'après Grace qui se sont enfermées dans leur chambre, détailla-t-il à en faire rire tous les autres sauf EJ qui préféra partir à cette dernière réflexion.

- J'y vais, soupira Dakota en regardant Roy avec un air de reproche.


	122. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

309. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

L'humeur d'EJ après le passage de l'ouragan Royal fut totalement dévastatrice. Se défoulant dans un bosquet, isolée au plus possible de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, la lionne apparut aux yeux de Dakota comme enragée, comme si elle était en cage alors que la liberté de la savane l'entourait. Tenter de la raisonner à cet instant précis était peine perdue et la serdaigle le savait pertinemment. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle était de dire oui à tout et de lui donner raison à chaque argument jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte elle-même qu'elle allait trop loin dans ses propos. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, Dakota n'eut pas trop à se forcer dans cet exercice vu le comportement discutable de Roy, particulièrement provocateur, envers son ex petite amie. Seulement, au moment où elle commençait à obtenir un résultat avec sa meilleure amie, sa cousine se présenta à elle accompagnée de ses parents. EJ put voir alors son amie changer de visage comme si une autre personne se tenait à côté d'elle et stoppa nette toute son argumentation.

- Ah vous voilà enfin jeune fille, soupira d'agacement la mère d'Irina alors que celle-ci souriait d'une victoire pas encore prononcée.

- Ma tante, mon oncle, salua-t-elle avec un respect très conventionnel.

- Notre fille nous a rapporté la situation concernant votre mariage, visiblement non officialisé, attaqua-t-elle sans prendre de gant ce qui eut pour effet de blanchir davantage le teint de la Serdaigle, soulagée qu'il n'y ait qu'EJ présente à côté d'elle. Bien que nous réprouvons totalement vos agissements face à la mémoire de vos parents, preuve de votre éducation bien médiocre mais cela ne peut plus être reproché à des défunts, il paraît à présent logique que votre bien-être revient à notre charge.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je suis majeure et tout à fait apte à me prendre en charge, souligna Dakota tout en les fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Ne soyez pas impertinente, jeune fille! Vous n'avez jamais rien su faire de vos dix doigts, il serait totalement improbable que vous réussissiez un avenir par vos propres moyens. D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez donc vous désengager de votre promesse avec Monsieur Malefoy, nous avons trouvé un parti qui accepterait généreusement de prendre la place. Mesurez d'ailleurs nos efforts car vous n'avez pas grand chose à promouvoir, souligna la mère d'Irina avec un petit sourire narquois, contrairement à notre fille...

- Je suis gré de votre attention à mon égard mais je vous assure être en mesure de m'assumer et en ce qui concerne mon avenir, ma place chez les Harpies aura de quoi m'assurer un quotidien décent.

- Puis-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes que remplaçante! Si vous étiez aussi douée que cela, vous auriez été titularisée directement. Ne vous donnez donc pas une importance qui n'a pas lieu d'être... Ce jeune homme accepte d'ailleurs de vous rencontrer durant ces vacances, que vous passerez bien évidemment chez nous. Irina s'est en plus proposée de s'occuper de vous personnellement, continua la mère alors que la fille jubilait à observer la haine contenue de sa cousine.

- Ca ne sera pas possible, intervint alors EJ, surprenant tout le monde qui en avait presque oublié sa présence. Dakota s'est engagée à venir chez moi durant ces vacances. Nous avons déjà pris des engagements pour un stage de Quidditch, ce qui rend son voyage totalement impossible, mentit-elle avec assurance.

- Etant donné le caractère de la nécessité de la rencontre avec son futur fiancé, je suppose que ces personnes comprendront, argumenta le père d'Irina avec un accent qui demanda beaucoup d'effort pour comprendre la phrase, juste avant que Drago et Bayron n'arrivent à leur tour alerté par les deux voix reconnaissables.

- Cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible, soutint Drago pendant que Bayron se plaça à côté de Dakota tout en fixant Irina droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai bien peur que cette discussion ne vous regarde en rien Monsieur Malefoy, provoqua Mr Letvita.

- Et moi j'ai bien peur que si tant que Dakota sera engagée avec moi, défendit Bayron avec vigueur.

- Le jeune Malefoy ferait bien mieux d'être plus attentif à ce à quoi il s'engage ainsi que les modalités que ça comporte avant de s'imaginer maître de la situation, conseilla la mère d'Irina avec un petit sourire narquois avant de se tourner vers sa nièce et reprendre. Vous apprendriez ainsi que votre fiancée est...

- Assez grande pour prendre ses décisions elle-même! La coupa Dakota avec force. Engagée ou pas, étant donné ma majorité, vous n'avez pas à m'imposer votre choix de vie. Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer votre fille, je suis une Wilson et non une Letvita et à ce titre, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à l'honneur de votre nom. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas plus de raison pour que ma situation personnelle soit autant à l'ordre du jour que votre fille. Et comme vous l'a dit Emily-Jane Weasley, je séjournerais à son domicile familial pendant les vacances durant l'absence prolongée de mes parents, précisa-t-elle pour finir l'illusion.

- Soit, capitula la tante de Dakota. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous défiler jeune fille, il faudra très prochainement faire face à votre situation.

- Tu vas me manquer, cousine, sourit Irina avant de faire un clin d'oeil séducteur à Bayron. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Malefoy... continua-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que cela provoquerait une augmentation de l'état d'énervement de sa cousine.

Naturellement, après une telle entrevue, Bayron chercha à comprendre pourquoi ils en étaient venus à parler d'un nouveau fiancé mais Dakota ne lâcha rien de satisfaisant à ses yeux. Elle appuya bien sur le caractère temporaire de leur engagement surtout maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et sur le fait que les parents d'Irina avaient toujours cet esprit revanchard en plus d'adorer s'occuper des affaires d'autrui. Seulement, quoiqu'ils avaient pu prévoir pour elle, Dakota fut clair sur le fait d'être à présent totalement libre de faire sa vie comme elle l'entendait et que rien ni personne ne la contraindrait à suivre une voie qui ne lui était pas destinée. Elle continua ensuite en regardant Bayron droit dans les yeux en spécifiant que cela valait également pour leurs fiançailles qui n'étaient que supercherie sans réelle valeur à ses yeux. Mensonge pour mensonge, elle lui affirma même d'avoir hâte d'être enfin libérée de l'engagement que ses parents avaient pris pour elle et la colère inhabituelle qui l'habitait finit de lui inspirer une parole qu'elle regretta tout de suite après.

- Et puis à l'avenir, occupe-toi de tes affaires! Je n'ai nul besoin d'un héros pour me secourir. Je suis bien assez forte pour me défendre moi-même. Je n'ai pas souhaitée être ta fiancée Bayron, on me l'a imposé et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne le regrette pas!

Naturellement, sans un mot, Bayron s'en alla blessé, sans voir le désarroi de Dakota prendre la place d'une colère subitement évaporée au point de bloquer la respiration et lui provoquer la nécessité de s'asseoir. Drago la confia à EJ une fois rassuré sur son état et prit la poursuite de son fils. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu juste avant avait permis d'avancer un peu mais ce revirement de situation avec Dakota risquait bien de les faire reculer. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à situer son fils, celui-ci rigolait déjà avec Roy comme si de rien était. Absolument pas dupe de la situation, Drago se promit de revoir ce sujet avec son fils durant les vacances et jugea qu'il était peut-être préférable qu'il se change l'esprit après de telle paroles.

Si bien, alors qu'EJ passa plus d'une heure à tenter de conseiller une Serdaigle maintenant totalement perdue, les festivités liées à l'épreuve prirent fin. Tout comme la première épreuve, les vacances de printemps commençaient dès le lendemain et tous avaient encore leurs coffres à faire. Bayron et Roy eurent beaucoup de mal à se quitter lorsque ce dernier lui fit le « Rapport Weasley » tellement ils pouvaient rire de chaque détails. Le meilleur ami de Bayron ne put se douter un instant de la lutte intérieure que vivait le champion tellement l'illusion était parfaite. Ces vacances semblaient toutefois bien plus prometteuses que les dernières, bien que Jaye était le seul à n'être pas aussi pressé que ça de rentrer en Angleterre.

Le lendemain matin, vidé de tous ses invités d'un jour, le château s'apprêtait à présent à voir le reste de ses habitants l'abandonner durant deux semaines. Les malles commencèrent à s'entasser à différents recoins et les petits groupes d'élèves rassemblés par affinités prenaient le temps de se dire au revoir. Les héritiers, quand à eux, étaient probablement amenés à se revoir d'ici là mais ils durent quand même saluer leurs nouvelles connaissances. La séparation entre François et Dawn fut d'ailleurs la plus poignante de toutes. François avait eu comme un choc après l'épreuve et ne quittait pour ainsi dire plus Dawn une seule minute. Connaissant les possibilités de ce qu'avait pu vivre le français vu sa propre expérience, Bayron se douta qu'elle avait dû jouer un rôle déterminant dans la forêt. Il se rappela d'ailleurs l'apparence misérable de François lorsqu'il en sortit. Bizarrement, il eut la sensation que François cachait délibérément quelque chose qui le poussait à profiter autant du moment présent avec elle.

- Ils sont mignons à voir n'est ce pas? Dit Shirley en le sortant de ses rêveries.

- Un peu trop démonstratifs à mon goût mais bon, chacun sa façon de vivre son attachement à une personne, non? Se justifia Bayron avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir me rendre une petite visite en Angleterre?

- Si je pouvais, ça aurait été avec plaisir, je t'assure... Mais bon, il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à l'idée d'être tributaires de mon père encore quelques temps. Et puis, je vais passer tout mon temps pour tenter de lui faire accepter l'idée que je puisse repartir l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Même si on ne se verra pas beaucoup pour autant, surtout avec les Aspics, psychologiquement je me sentirais mieux à te savoir plus près de moi, argumenta-t-elle en reprenant une conversation qu'ils avaient précédemment eue ensemble au sujet de leur relation post Beaux-Bâtons.

- De toute façon, quoiqu'il en dise, cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserais pas décider pour nous...

- Moi non plus, lui sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu répondras à mes hiboux quand même? Plaisanta-t-il tout en étant sincère.

- Je verrais, se moqua Shirley en rentrant dans le jeu de son petit-ami.

- Je t'assure que tu as plutôt intérêt! Rouspéta-t-il avant de commencer à la chatouiller et à se chamailler avec elle à en rendre Dorian et EJ malade d'écoeurement à l'observer ainsi.

Cette dernière avait été surprenante en revenant rapidement du quartier des Bulgares où Ulrick lui avait demandé de venir pour avoir un dernier moment seul avant les vacances et Dorian dut se contenter d'une réponse digne de sa cousine se résumant à se mêler de ses affaires. L'humeur de celle-ci lui indiqua quand même que la relation avec Ulrick n'était pas forcément au beau fixe ou bien la présence de Roy la veille n'avait pas encouragé une séance de bécotage telle qu'il pouvait voir actuellement avec les deux couples gluants qui s'affichait sans retenue devant eux. EJ se félicita d'ailleurs de savoir Dakota avec une Aly bien en retard dans la préparation de ses bagages.

L'heure du départ imminente, les représentants anglais au tournoi se présentèrent aux portes d'un Poudlard Express prêt à partir. Un dernier signe de la main, sourire ou promesse s'échangèrent avant que la fumée épaisse du train ne les séparent du paysage français durant une dizaine de jours. Pensive, assise à un coin de fenêtre, Aly ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de regarder Dorian assis à l'opposé. Se sentant observé, celui-ci se détourna de son livre tout en poussant légèrement une EJ qui le trouvait assez confortable pour s'y assoupir et lui offrit un sincère sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.


	123. Une erreur non sans conséquence

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Alors voyons... Est-ce que certain d'entre vous avait capter ce qui se profile dans ce chapitre...

**Chapitre 310 : Une erreur non sans conséquence écrit le 02/11/2007**

Le bruit d'une légère porte grinçant à son ouverture ne perturba pas d'un poil le jeune homme endormi dans cette chambre où une petite diablesse souriait d'avance de la bêtise qu'elle allait faire. Les deux mains sur sa bouche bridant son dernier pouffement, elle observa une ultime fois le visage serein de son grand frère à présent âgé d'un an de plus. Trop heureuse de pouvoir fêter cette année l'anniversaire de sa star à elle, il lui semblait tout à fait naturel d'être la première à le lui souhaiter. Prenant tout son souffle, elle murmura un compte à rebours partant de cinq et à zéro, elle prit son élan et sauta de tout son poids sur son pauvre aîné. Réveillé en catastrophe, celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qui se passait alors que des milliers de baisers lui couvrait le visage. Le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits, le mal fut pourtant fait.

- Aly, laisse-moi respirer quand même! Pesta-t-il avant de sentir son assaillante s'arrêter net devant lui, permettant ainsi de voir que malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était autre qu'une petite soeur à présent meurtrie dans son ego.

- COMMENT CA ALY? COMMENT TU POUVAIS CROIRE QUE MES BISOUS ETAIENT CEUX DE L'EX SANGSUE??? Hurla le petit bouchon écoeuré offrant ainsi le plus merveilleux réveil anniversaire pour Dorian.

- Sérieux, Katy, qu'est ce qui t'a pris aussi de me réveiller comme ça, argumenta-t-il en tentant de s'asseoir dans son lit.

- JE SUIS PAS TON EX SANGSUE!!! Gronda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Oui, merci je m'en suis rendu compte, souligna-t-il en vérifiant que ses tympans étaient toujours en bon état avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer et reprendre. J'aurais préféré...

Étonné quand même que sa petite soeur soit levée avant lui alors que généralement il fallait toutes les cordes vocales de sa mère pour arriver à déranger un ours en hibernation quotidienne, il regarda l'horloge de sa chambre. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était onze passées et réalisa qu'à présent, il n'y aurait plus de fantômes pour perturber ses essais de grasse matinée. Avec ce qui s'était passé à noël, il n'y avait pas forcément fait attention mais là, il eut comme une petite nostalgie à ne pas voir débouler Sirius de son plafond ou de dessous son lit. Maintenant, les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait entendre provenait d'en bas et probablement de la cuisine où le bébé s'exprimait généreusement.

Un peu sonné, il mit difficilement les pieds à terre, chercha maladroitement ses chaussons, enfila sa robe de chambre et entreprit sa descente en quête d'un peu de nourriture. Arrivé au pas de la porte de la cuisine, il salua son père qui tentait de donner le biberon à une petite Potter bien décidée à s'affirmer et se soulagea à voir qu'il restait quelques gouttes de café.

- Il y a quelques hiboux pour toi Dorian et puis bon anniversaire, arriva à dire Harry avant de reprendre ses grimaces pour tenter de dérider un mauvais caractère naissant chez sa benjamine.

- Merci, tu veux que j'essaie? Proposa-t-il en voyant son père lutter pour pas grand chose. J'ai un charme naturel sur les filles Potter, plaisanta-t-il légèrement avant de prendre sa soeur dans ses bras.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai pu constater en voyant Katline descendre après t'avoir hurler dessus, précisa Harry. Mais je suis ravi que tu revoies ta position vis à vis de Lizzy.

- Il paraît qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce qui expliquerait que tu confondes ta soeur avec une certaine Aly? Se moqua-t-il avant de le laisser avec le bébé qui avait tout de suite prit goulûment ce que lui proposait son frère. A croire que je ne plais qu'aux rousses, soupira-t-il à faire rire Dorian.

Prenant le temps de regarder les joues du PetitBout se gonfler puis se vider aux rythmes des sucions, il réalisa qu'il prenait grand plaisir à profiter de l'innocence que lui reflétait la petite dernière de cinq mois. Lorsqu'elle aurait son âge, lui en aurait 18 de plus et serait probablement passé par la case parent, renouvelant ce moment avec ses propres enfants, du moins il l'espérait.

L'idée de finir seul comme pouvait le promouvoir EJ ne le séduisait pas franchement. Même si sa carrière était importante à ses yeux, comme pour prouver qu'il pouvait être autre chose que le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, il n'excluait pas de donner une descendance à son nom, plus tard. Et puis, vu comment il arrivait à s'en sortir avec ses soeurs, soit nettement mieux que son propre père, il y voyait comme un signe de ne pas être si mauvais au cas où l'occasion se présentait. Le tout maintenant était de trouver la mère mais ça, il n'avait nullement envie d'en débattre avec qui que ce soit. Avec une facilité presque déconcertante, il fit naturellement tous les gestes qu'il avait vus s'appliquer à Katline onze ans plus tôt. La petite fut soulagée de son retour de gaz et trouva l'épaule de son frère tout à fait confortable vu le filet de bave de plaisir qui s'y installa par la suite. Il retrouva ensuite son père dans son bureau et demanda où se trouvaient sa mère et sa soeur. La première était au bureau pour clôturer le numéro du lendemain et Katline avait bruyamment déclaré qu'elle allait voir ses cousines après avoir marmonner le fait qu'elle détestait son frère. Le silence de la maison sans la présence des deux autres femmes et de celle de Sirius avait un effet presque stressant pour Dorian, chose que son père remarqua.

- Tu devrais aller coucher la petite avant qu'elles rentrent, elle pourra dormir un peu comme ça...

- Trop tard, sourit Dorian en remarquant les petits yeux fermés de sa soeur fortement cramponnée à lui. C'est fou, j'ai pas souvenir que Katy était aussi « sage », enfin même si c'est relatif pour une Potter, je me souviens peut-être pas bien...

- A vrai dire, le plus calme des trois au même âge était sans conteste toi, Dorian, corrigea-t-il tout en ne quittant pas ses yeux de son parchemin. Je te laisse deviner notre angoisse quand les filles auront ton âge...

- Papa, soupira Dorian en comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu d'Harry, tu sais, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas tous les jours facile d'être le fils du célèbre Harry Potter...

- Tout comme il n'était pas facile tous les jours d'être le portrait craché de James Potter lorsque j'avais ton âge ou bien d'être l'enfant qui a survécu...

- J'ai parfois l'envie...

- ...d'exploser? De partir loin en laissant tout derrière? De te réveiller en laissant un mauvais cauchemar derrière soi? De crier tout haut qu'on n'est pas une bête de foire? Proposa Harry en le regardant dans les yeux non sans un air d'ironie

- Entre autres, rigola Dorian en se trouvant subitement idiot. La solution monsieur le directeur? Reprit-il sous le même ton.

- S'accepter, se trouver, relativiser et chercher sa propre voie me paraît pas trop mal, non?

- Je suppose que oui...

- Ne te sous-estime pas Dorian, si j'ai pu y arriver sans un beau discours paternel, il n'y a pas de raison que tu en sois incapable. Un Potter reste un Potter, c'est malheureusement dans nos gênes et tu as en plus ceux de ta mère qui te donnent un sacré avantage sur moi...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me ressortir le couplet de la timide petite Weasley devenant Madame Potter, je suis assez grand pour imaginer la suite et c'est limite vomitif, grimaça-t-il alors que son père rougissait autant qu'il souriait avant d'entendre la porte d'entrer claquer à en réveiller sa protégée.

- Ca, c'est ta soeur, soupira Harry en levant les yeux ciel avant d'entendre un nouveau claquement plus rapide et ferme, et ça ta mère, soupira-t-il à nouveau en imaginant l'humeur des deux pour un tel fracas. Pour une fois qu'on avait une conversation père fils sans se disputer... Tu me donnes Lizzy? Demanda-t-il en suite en tendant les bras.

- Merci papa, merci de me supporter, ajouta-t-il en lui rendant la cadette.

- On ne sera pas trop de deux hommes alliés face à ces trois femmes là, soupira-t-il à nouveau tout en tapotant le dos de sa fille qui commençait à chouiner.

Un sourire s'échangea alors entre le père et le fils qui se sentit alors comme soulagé d'un poids. Après la dernière entrevue de Noël, sa relation avec lui n'était forcément au beau fixe, mais bizarrement sans qu'il n'ait pu préméditer ça, il s'était retrouvé à aimer ce moment particulier. Il réalisa qu'il était devenu plus calme, plus posé et il sourit à savoir ce qui avait pu changer chez lui depuis ces fameuses dernières vacances. Il prit alors ensuite son courage à deux mains pour aller affronter les furies mère et fille en se disant que son père avait bien raison de s'inquiéter pour plus tard.

Se hurlant l'une contre l'autre, la mère plus fort que la fille, le sujet était bien évidement Dorian. La jeune Potter argumentait qu'elle était dans son bon droit de penser ce qu'elle pensait et la plus âgée des deux estimait qu'il était totalement interdit, immoral, et punissable de voir sa fille traiter une jeune fille très bien de tous les noms uniquement parce qu'elle avait les faveurs d'un brave garçon qui avait malheureusement une soeur horriblement jalouse. Ginny exigea des excuses face à Dorian avant de demander à celui-ci de contacter Aly afin qu'elle puisse entendre ce que la petite Potter pensait d'elle. Katline hurlait aussi fort que possible qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, que l'autre ne méritait pas son frère et encore moins ses excuses et qu'elle détestait à présent tout le monde sur terre.

Rouge de rage, Ginny déplia son doigt en direction des escaliers et d'un ton sec, dirigeant et non discutable, elle ordonna à sa fille de monter dans sa chambre et de n'en ressortir que lorsqu'elle le lui autorisera, avant de rajouter qu'elle ne compte pas que cela arrive avant la petite fête surprise, qui ne l'était maintenant plus, pour son frère. Vexée, Katline regarda Dorian du coin de l'oeil pour affirmer dans un premier temps son caractère vis à vis de ses propos avant de constater qu'elle échappait probablement à une autre dispute avec son aîné du fait de sa punition.

- Envoie quand même un hibou à Aly, je ne passerais pas sur ce coup là, et je te jure, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, elle ne sortira pas tant qu'Aly ne nous aura pas dit qu'elle a obtenu des excuses! Ca lui apprendra peut-être quelques leçons de vie de ne pas manger pendant des mois s'il le faut...

N'essayant même pas de contredire sa femme, il regarda son fils avant de sourire l'air de dire « ah les femmes », chose que Dorian semblait tout à fait comprendre. Ce dernier essaya ensuite d'en savoir plus sur son anniversaire surprise avorté mais Harry lui rappela qui il était et surtout avec qui il était marié. Dorian éclata de rire avant de devenir blanc face à une Ginny qui avait parfaitement entendu les commentaires. Filant droit tous les deux, les seuls bruits à table furent ceux de couteaux et fourchettes quand ce n'était pas la petite qui s'éclatait avec tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Dorian se ravisa toute envie de famille tout en sachant qu'il changerait d'avis au moins dix fois rien que le premier jour de ses dix-huit ans.


	124. Les apparences parfois trompeuses

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et dans ce chapitre, elles sont doubles... Bonne lecture sourire sadiqe

**Chapitre 311 : ****Les apparences parfois trompeuses** écrit le 09/11/2007  
Alors qu'EJ défaisait ses valises, Dakota découvrait la chambre qui l'abriterait pendant les vacances. Le soleil froid de cette fin mars brillait, poussant la jeune femme à s'installer contre la fenêtre pour inspecter la vue. Elle remarqua alors que sa chambre faisait face à celle de Bayron. Effectivement, les deux maisons étaient l'une à côté de l'autre et lorsqu'elle vit son fiancé apparaître à la fenêtre, elle se baissa précipitamment, priant qu'il ne l'ait pas vue. Laissant passer quelques secondes, elle se redressa et passa les yeux par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle crut alors défaillir lorsque Bayron lui fit un signe de la main. Rougissant, elle jura tout haut, et se releva entièrement, lança un geste bref de la main à Bayron et tourna le dos à la fenêtre, espérant partir le plus dignement possible.

Cinq minutes passèrent et la porte d'entrée sonna. Dakota respira à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Roy. Mais sa meilleure amie eut le souffle coupé en constatant cette visite.

-Quel culot de venir ici ! Lança la jeune femme avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-EJ ! S'invita Roy à entrer en poursuivant son ex.

S'adossant contre la porte, il commença à faire un genre spécial de déclaration à EJ et surprit Dakota qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de scène.

-EJ, je voulais te parler de nous, même si je sais qu'il n'y a plus de nous… Après avoir vu ta réaction l'autre jour en France, j'ai cru déceler de la tristesse, pas seulement de la colère. Je te connais EJ. Ouvre !

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre des protagonistes ne s'y attende, ni même ceux qui observaient la scène, la porte s'ouvrit sur un EJ perplexe. Roy lui sourit, puis la prit dans ses bras sans remarquer de résistance, avant d'ajouter :

-Excuse moi pour l'autre jour.

EJ se libéra alors de ces bras protecteurs et regarda Roy droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué… un peu.

Souriant, Roy prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

-Tu sais que toi aussi… un peu.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, les deux anciens amants retrouvèrent leurs réflexes d'antan et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Regardant la scène, émue, Dakota sursauta lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre :

-Qui l'aurait cru…

-Bay… je… bégaya Dakota avant de reprendre de la consistance, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai pas entendu sonner… 

-J'ai jamais sonné de ma vie pour entrer ici, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer… J'aime trop surprendre EJ courir après ses sœurs ou les jumelles préparer un mauvais coup.

-Et bien, moi qui pensais que tes parents avaient élevés des enfants parfaits… 

-Parfaits ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? S'étonna Bayron

-Je l'ai pensé lors les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on s'embrassait, bizarrement il se trouve qu'après t'étais toujours bourré de défauts.

Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Dakota ne réagit pas lorsque Bayron la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il se recula et la regarda quelques secondes. Interdite, Dakota ne sut comment réagir.

-J'avais envie d'être parfait encore un peu.

-En même temps, t'as eu de la pratique pour atteindre la perfection… Shirley, Méré…

Déposant un doigt sur les lèvres de Dakota, Bayron l'embrassa de nouveau et la jeune femme, trop éprise pour stopper le baiser, se laissa atteindre le paradis.

**"Et là, Yvy apparut avec un balai à la main, rouge de colère, hurlant ensuite à Marige de lui rendre son ordinateur avant qu'elle ne fasse un massacre. Après avoir lu avec effroie ce qui venait d'être publié en son nom, le sourire sadique généreux, elle se retrouça les manches avant de s'étirer les doigts et ajouter quelques lignes : J'espère que vous avez bien savourez les délires d'une pauvre correctrice intenable..."**

"après avoir enfermé Marige dans les toilettes avec pour compagnie son chat servant de modèle pour une autre de ses fic, yvy se concentra pour remettre le chapitre dans le droit chemin:"

Alors qu'EJ défaisait ses valises, Dakota découvrait la chambre qui l'abriterait pendant les vacances. Le soleil froid de cette fin mars brillait, poussant la jeune femme à s'installer contre la fenêtre pour inspecter la vue. Elle remarqua alors que sa chambre faisait face à celle de Bayron. Effectivement, les deux maisons étaient l'une à côté de l'autre et lorsqu'elle vit son fiancé apparaître à la fenêtre, **elle fut surprise de voir que finalement Shirley avait accepté la proposition de Bayron et profitait pleinement de ses retrouvailles. Se sentant surement observé, Bayron tourna alors la tête après avoir décoller ses lèvres de la jeune fille et fixa Dakota avec perplexité. Celle-ci, par réflexe incontrôlé, se baissa précipitamment, ****priant qu'il ne l'ait pas vue. Laissant passer quelques secondes, elle se redressa et passa les yeux par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle crut alors défaillir lorsque Bayron lui fit un signe de la main. Rougissant, elle jura tout haut, et se releva entièrement, lança un geste bref de la main à Bayron et tourna le dos à la fenêtre, espérant partir le plus dignement possible.**

**"Voilà qui est mieux, se dit Yvy alors qu'elle entendait des bruits bizarre provenant des petits coins"**

**Cinq minutes passèrent et la porte d'entrée sonna. Dakota respira à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Roy. Mais sa meilleure amie eut le souffle coupé en constatant cette visite.**

-Quel culot de venir ici ! Lança la jeune femme en **l'empêchant d'entré pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas en territoire conquis chez elle.**

- Je suis venu voir Grace! Elle m'attend, elle! S'invita Roy à entrer en poussant son ex.

"Ah nettement plus réaliste, se félicita Yvy alors que la porte des toilettes céda finalement."

"Ah oui, madame veut du réalisme, et ben je vais lui en donner du réalisme! lança marige en s'installant pendant qu'Yvy allait se servir son énième café, allez dix minutes de répis, elle osera pas me tuer avant d'avoir fini son café."

Alors qu'EJ **ramassait des oeufs en chocolat dans le jardin, Aly, qui avait été invitée pour la journée, s'installa sur un chaise de jardin. Le soleil froid de cette fin mars brillait, poussant la jeune femme à fermer les yeux.** Elle **ne vit donc pas arriver un jeune homme qui l'embrassa passionnément. C'était Bayron qui venait de faire son apparition. **Effectivement, les deux maisons étaient l'une à côté de l'autre et lorsqu'elle vit **que le cousin de son ex était celui qui l'avait embrassée, elle se leva précipitamment.**

-Mais enfin, Bayron! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, je suis pas ta petite amie que je sache!

-Ah oui mince, c'est vrai! Désolée, c'est que j'en ai tellement que des fois je confonds ou je m'y perds... Bon alors, dit-il en sortant sa liste, Aly, je te barre, mais alors qui c'est la dernière?...

Perdu, Bayron continua sa route, laissant un Aly perplexe, pendant que EJ criait sa joie en découvrant un magnifique kinder surprise géant.

"Voyant Yvy revenir, sa tasse vide, Marige sortit de chez Yvy, courut jusqu'à la gare, prit le train pendant 3h, fuyant celle qui l'aurait étripée une fois son café terminé.  
**"C'est ça... court.." soupira avec sadisme  
l'auteur écoeuré de voir son chapitre ainsi dénaturé... De rage, elle effaça tout et recommença les choses de manière plus sérieuse. Un soupire de satisfaction à l'écriture du dernier mot laissa place à une apnée liée à l'angoisse que Marige débarque à nouveau poussant l'auteur à publier sans tarder.  
"Finie les délires de blondes, place à la vrai lecture..."**

**Chapitre "Vrai" 311: Les apparences parfois trompeuses**  
L'arrivée d'Aly chez les Potter fut très mal vécue par la prisonnière du second étage. Prévenue par hibou de ce qui se passait, la jeune fille avait accepté de venir et la surprise du pourquoi la laissa sans voix. La sévérité de Ginny lui semblait démesurée mais vu le regard de Dorian soutenant sa mère sur ce point, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour aller affronter le monstre tournant en rond dans sa cage. Ginny frappa à peine à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et éviter de peu le coussin qui en avait la direction. Peu décidée à baisser les armes, Katline se renferma bras et jambes croisés sur son lit, la tête haute, faisant une nouvelle fois face à sa mère qui en était verte de rage. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette pure Potter selon elle, Dorian fut mis à contribution du fait de son lien avec sa soeur.

- Je m'en vais où je vais faire un malheur, termina par dire cette mère pourtant si aimante en temps naturel avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.  
- Katline, franchement, tu abuses!!! Reprit ensuite Dorian à la droite d'Aly. Jouer l'enfant capricieuse c'est une chose, mais manquer de respect à maman en est une autre, et vraiment là, tu dépasses les bornes! Argumenta-t-il en ayant pour seule réponse un tirage de langue dans les règles. Très bien Katline, Aly est là pour recevoir tes excuses et une fois que ça sera fait, tu as plutôt intérêt à en présenter également à maman, parce qu'en plus de sa punition, je rajouterais celle de te priver de match à la rentrée jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'humeur!  
- Hé! Ca tu n'as pas le droit! Protesta-t-elle. Et puis qui t'encouragera comme je le fais si je ne suis pas là, tu y as pensé à ça? Se justifia-t-elle comme elle le pouvait.  
- Aly le fera très bien, répliqua-t-il en sachant très bien l'effet que ça pouvait produire sur sa soeur.  
- Aly, Aly, Aly, Aly, tu n'as qu'elle à la bouche, grimaça-t-elle comme si elle en avait la nausée.  
- Des excuses ou rien! Se renforça Dorian, contrarié du comportement de sa soeur avant d'embrasser Aly sur la joue histoire d'enfoncer le clou ce qui eut pour résultat de faire grogner légèrement la petite Potter.

En fermant la porte, Dorian savait parfaitement qu'il faudrait des heures au moins avant qu'Aly n'en ressorte et ce, probablement sans ce qu'elle était en droit d'obtenir. Sa soeur était une coriace et même la bonne volonté d'Aly n'y ferait rien. Seulement, bien souvent elle l'avait étonné dans sa manière de se remettre en question et de relativiser sur beaucoup de choses, et quelque part, il ne serait pas aussi étonné de ça de voir un miracle se produire. Néanmoins, dans la chambre, murée dans son mutisme, Katline était plus immobile qu'une statue elle-même. Aly décida alors de passer le temps comme elle le pouvait et elle se mit alors à regarder de plus prêt la chambre de la fan numéro un de Dorian. Des photos d'eux deux un peu partout, riant, s'embrassant, se câlinant, complices comme jamais, un autographe avec un N°1 prouvant qu'il l'avait honoré de sa première signature en tant que joueur professionnel, tout le nécessaire de l'ancienne équipe de Dorian accroché au mur comme des trophées, il ne manquait presque rien dans la panoplie de la soeur parfaite. A vrai dire, la seule ombre au tableau angélique de leur relation était elle-même et Aly en était totalement consciente. Même s'il y a quelques années, elle avait réussi à l'amadouer avec sa particularité féline, à présent il lui fallait définitivement lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais un obstacle entre Dorian et sa soeur adorée. Prenant une photo où Katline ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours, se tenant fermement dans les bras encore frêles de son frère, une émotion particulière s'installa en la Gryffondor. Ce culte était peut-être ridicule parfois mais le sentiment vécu par Katline était bien important à ces yeux et il devait être respecté.

- J'aurais aimé avoir un frère moi aussi, commença-t-elle tout en fixant la photo. Avoir quelqu'un qui nous protège de tout doit être rassurant surtout lorsqu'on a des parents très pris par leurs vies professionnelles. Les miens avaient bien assez d'une fille comme moi qui n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Etre rejeté par ceux qu'on aime n'est pas facile à vivre et je peux parfaitement comprendre ton sentiment par rapport à moi, continua-t-elle avant de reposer la photo et s'asseoir à côté de Katline. Tu sais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans la vie de Dorian, rien ni personne ne l'obligera à sacrifier la place que tu as dans son coeur. Même si plus tard, tu risques de ne plus le voir de cette manière lorsqu'à son tour il sera trop prévenant avec toi, le lien qui vous uni ne pourra jamais être brisé et quoi que tu en penses Katline, ce n'est pas moi qui vais s'y essayer, soupira-t-elle tout en regardant la petite de dix ans. Je ne suis pas ta concurrente Katline, je ne cherche pas à obtenir exclusivement les faveurs de ton frère... Considère moi plutôt comme une alliée, t'aidant du mieux possible à lui offrir une vie la plus heureuse possible...  
- Je peux y arriver toute seule, pesta rapidement la petite avant de repartir dans sa forteresse.  
- Tu crois vraiment que Dorian est ravie de ton comportement actuellement? Tu crois que tu le rends heureux en ce moment? Le jour même de son anniversaire? Tenta-t-elle en jouant sur la culpabilité, chose que Katline perçut sans grand mal. Je peux t'assurer que non Katline! Ce qui rendrait heureux ton frère c'est de voir une petite soeur ravie pour lui! Dorian n'est heureux que si tu es heureuse, seulement tu n'es pas la seule dont il se soucie! Voir sa mère comme ça lui fait mal, te voir dire des horreurs sur moi lui fait mal, et te voir aussi mal lui fait mal!  
- Sors de sa vie et tout ira mieux! Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté en la défiant du regard au point qu'Aly douta de l'âge de l'enfant qui prenait tout d'un coup cinq années de plus.  
- Je regrette Katline, ça n'est pas possible, répondit calmement Aly comme consciente d'attiser un feu déjà fort.  
- Si! Tu sors de cette chambre, de cette maison et tu ne lui parles plus! C'est simple pourtant!  
- Non, parce que ça rendrait ton frère malheureux et moi aussi par la même occasion...  
- Oh, bah ça je m'en fiche, pouffa Katline, et mon frère s'en fiche aussi de toi d'abord!  
- Si c'était le cas Katline, je ne serais pas là, tu sais, tenta-t-elle de rester sur un ton calme pour éviter le drame vu le volcan en éruption qui se préparait devant elle.  
- SI, IL S'EN FICHE DE TOI! IL NE T'AIME PLUS!!! TU N'ES QU'UNE SANGSUE ET JE TE DETESTE !!! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus tel un torrent de lave. SORS DE MA CHAMBRE!!! Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'un « NON » bien distinct provenait d'un étage plus bas et de sa mère.  
- Ecoute Katline, tenta-t-elle une ultime fois, ton frère je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur me concernant parce qu'il n'y a pas un jour où je me soucie pas de son bien. Te voir aussi mal me fait aussi mal que lui parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il aimerait nous voir unies plutôt qu'ennemies. Katline, il va falloir que tu acceptes que ton frère puisse aimer d'autres personnes que toi et qu'il puisse avoir assez de coeur pour y loger deux personnes en même temps. Tu n'as rien à gagner à agir ainsi et je dirais même que tu as tout à perdre, voire à le perdre. Maintenant, sache que si jamais il me laissait croire qu'il préfèrerait me voir partir à ton profit, je le ferais pour lui et pour toi, maintenant pose-toi la question sur ce que tu es prête à faire pour lui? Demanda-t-elle avant de lui sourire et de sortir de la chambre.

Prise par une émotion forte liée à l'oppression de la petite et de la révélation de sentiments particuliers à l'égard de Dorian, Aly ne put s'empêcher de pleurer légèrement. Se savoir autant haïe par la soeur de Dorian ne la laissait pas insensible et même si ce n'était pas nécessaire d'obtenir ses faveurs, elle restait déçue de se voir autant rejetée par une enfant de 10 ans. Toutefois, elle savait que c'était à elle de faire des efforts, c'était elle la plus âgée et Katline ne restait qu'une enfant bien que sur bien des plans, elle était bien plus mure qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Après avoir repris ses esprits et le contrôle d'elle même, Aly descendit rejoindre les autres qui furent assez surpris de la rapidité de son retour. Tous les yeux furent donc tournés vers elle attendant de connaître le verdict et celui-ci tomba rapidement. Sans vouloir mentir aux parents de Dorian et à celui-ci même, Aly se borna à dire simplement que « c'était bon » et que la punition pouvait être levée. Assez perplexes tous les trois, Ginny déclara que ce n'était pas si pressé que ça et que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à la terreur d'être muselée encore quelques minutes. Toutefois, la plus surprise fut néanmoins Katline lorsque sa mère vint lui ouvrir la porte avant de relativement la féliciter d'avoir présenté ses excuses aussi vite à Aly. Perturbée par ce geste inattendu, elle en oublia de dévoiler à ses parents ainsi qu'au concerné lui-même, les aveux de la jeune fille concernant ses sentiments envers son frère lorsqu'elle arriva en bas. Elle lança tout de même un regard rempli d'amertume à Aly, l'air de dire qu'elle ne l'aurait pas comme ça non plus, avant de présenter cette fois-ci réellement ses excuses à sa mère pour son comportement indigne d'une petite fille sur un ton scolaire.

- Tu es quand même privée de fête pour ce soir!  
- Mais maman!!! Protesta Katline alors que le visage de sa mère restait ferme.  
- Tu iras même chez Lily et Drago avec les garçons.  
- Non, pas eux! Laisse-moi allez chez Tante Hermione s'il te plait?  
- Tu iras chez ta soeur! Un point c'est tout...  
- C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont le droit de s'amuser, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers le jardin histoire de canaliser sa colère.

Harry et Ginny s'en allèrent l'air de rien au premier, officiellement pour coucher la petite et faire une sieste afin de tenir les nuits agités que leur réservait la petite Lizzie mais officieusement, Dorian se doutait que ses parents avait découvert le petit secret qu'il avait si bien jalousement gardé depuis quelques mois.

- Je pense qu'on ne pourra plus garder ça longtemps pour nous, soupira-t-il en prenant Aly dans ses bras après avoir vérifier que personne ne pouvait les voir.  
- Et moi j'ai été dire à ta soeur que je t'aimais plus que tout, et vu comment elle m'apprécie, ça va vite faire le tour du quartier, murmura-t-elle alors que Dorian en rit légèrement.  
- En même temps c'est pas nouveau, tu es folle de moi depuis des années, il n'y a aucun scoop à ça Aly, plaisanta-t-il tout en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.  
- Vous et votre fichu ego, Monsieur Potter...  
- J'avoue être plutôt fier qu'une jeune fille comme vous me porte d'aussi nobles sentiments, continua-t-il avec un sourire provocateur qui en gêna presque celle qu'il tenait tout contre lui.  
- Tu me demandais vraiment de te laisser au moins respirer? Questionna alors Aly histoire d'inverser les rôles avec un petit rictus bien sadique.  
- Tout autant que j'aimerais maintenant que tu m'en empêches, déclara-t-il sérieusement avant de l'embrasser avec une habitude presque déconcertante pour un couple qui n'était pas censé en être un aux yeux de leurs proches et de leurs amis.


	125. Certaines choses changent et d'autres

**312. Certaines choses changent et d'autres pas.**

Souhaitant alors avoir un peu de paix, une fois ses parents montés, et malgré le fait que Dorian les soupçonnait de n'être pas aussi idiots qu'il l'aurait voulu, il fit semblant d'accompagner Aly à la porte d'entrée. Il lui sourit en signe de jouer le jeu, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis plusieurs semaines, et de feindre de lui dire au revoir avant de claquer la porte avec une Aly bel et bien toujours à l'intérieur. Pour éviter de se faire prendre par des bruits de pas bien trop nombreux pour une seule personne dans les escaliers, il la prit dans ses bras en appréciant de la sentir se cramponner à lui fermement, puis monta jusqu'au deuxième. Après près de trois mois de vie secrète, l'un comme l'autre étaient devenus assez fort dans l'art de déformer la vérité afin de protéger ce cocon face à la dureté de leur quotidien, peu propice à ce genre de légèretés. Seulement, ils étaient à présent conscients que ce temps là arrivait à sa fin du fait des indices qu'ils laissaient malgré eux, mais surtout à cause du sentiment de frustration qui grandissait petit à petit en eux. Isolés dans la chambre de Dorian, Aly et le locataire des lieux profitèrent donc de ces précieux instants à deux avant que la soirée d'anniversaire ne les oblige à nouveau à jouer leur rôle d'amis se tenant à distance. A vrai dire, c'était presque le premier vrai moment d'intimité depuis un temps révolu et tous les deux l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Allongés sur le lit l'un contre l'autre, ils savouraient secondes par secondes des retrouvailles à présent complètes, ce qui eut le don de les rendre nostalgiques.

Depuis ce fameux soir où il rencontra Aly par hasard dans un des couloirs, avant que tout n'aille trop vite pour tenter de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à se retrouver lèvres contre lèvres, il ne s'était pas passé un jour où il n'avait souhaité que l'improbable se reproduise, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce qui n'était qu'un hasard devienne une organisation parfaitement ficelée entre deux emplois du temps disparates. Sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de réaliser, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans un jeu de séduction qui avait eu le don de réanimer d'anciennes flammes avant de les rendre plus grandes. Seulement ce qui était un jeu au départ devenait une torture et avec la soirée anniversaire qui suivait, la seule chose qui venait en tête à Dorian à ce moment là fut le nombre d'heure à la savoir si proche de lui et à la fois si loin...

- Aly...

- Il est déjà l'heure? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant légèrement pour avoir une notion du temps qui la malmenait.

- Non, il reste encore une heure avant qu'ils ne débarquent... Non, Aly, je voulais juste... Pour ce soir, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là... près de moi... murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser Aly sur le front.

- Et pour les autres? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Rien à faire...

- Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-elle avant de voir le regard déterminé de Dorian.

- Certain! D'ailleurs j'imagine parfaitement leur tête si tu arrivais bonne dernière et qu'avant même de dire bonjour, tu m'embrassais généreusement... Je crois qu'on en surprendrait plus d'un...

A la faire rire, Dorian sut que la décision était acceptée par celle qui en deviendrait à nouveau officiellement sa petite amie d'ici peu. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus vraiment peur d'affronter les regards moralisateurs de ses cousins ou de ses proches. Ca faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait renoué avec elle, et les angoisses liées à un éventuel échec s'étaient peu à peu évaporées au profit de la certitude qu'il n'était à présent plus question de la laisser partir. Comme il aimait le répéter à Aly, il n'était peut-être pas le champion de Poudlard mais contrairement à Bayron, il avait déjà tout gagné à pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Dorian était à présent tout à fait conscient de l'ultime chance qui s'offrait à lui et il en était presque arrivé à avoir de la peine pour son cousin qui galérait pour une chose qui lui semblait maintenant si simple. Il était fou d'elle, c'était réciproque, qu'importe le reste...

Si bien que lorsque la porte sonna en début de soirée, il ne fut pas forcément stressé à accueillir ceux qui avaient accepté de venir au repas d'anniversaire organisé par Ginny. D'un sourire franc qui eut déjà le don d'étonner Bayron puis EJ, il semblait presque sur un nuage tout en guettant une porte d'entrée qui devait bientôt le délivrer d'un poids. D'ailleurs, vu l'ambiance qui régnait dans le salon avec la présence de Dakota et Roy à quelques mètre de Bayron et d'EJ, l'absence regrettée de Jaye et le sentiment de solitude de Dawn, il estimait qu'il était grand temps qu'Aly arrive pour les faire réagir à autre chose qu'eux-mêmes. Toutefois, il dut d'abord saluer Teddy, bien accueilli par une Dawn ravie de se trouver un interlocuteur, puis une grande partie de la famille Weasley ainsi que celle des Malefoy. La table des Potter était quasi complète à 20h passées et plus les minutes passaient, plus Dorian trouvait le temps long. Aly était partie furtivement un peu avant que la maison ne se réveille et deux heures de solitude lui semblaient déjà deux heures de trop. Lorsque enfin, il n'y ait plus de raison que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle qui sonne à la porte, il se leva net de sa chaise, sourire béa, à presque être maladroit et se rua sur la porte avant même que sa mère ait pu finir de se lever. Ne le voyant pas revenir au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny termina quand même son élan et se dirigea vers l'entrée, avant d'en revenir amusée.

- Alors? Demanda Harry perplexe. Il est bien long! Qu'est ce qu'il fait?

- Oh, et bien, il dit bonjour à Aly, déclara-t-elle en rigolant légèrement ce qui eut le don de titiller l'intérêt des autres héritiers.

- Bonjour? Répéta EJ. Ils prennent autant de temps pour se dire simplement bonjour? Reprit-elle ensuite avant de réaliser comme les autres ce qui pouvait se passer et les imiter à aller voir de visu si la supposition était juste ou pas.

Arrivant la dernière, EJ pesta à ne pas être la plus grande de la famille et des amis alors que les autres pouffaient déjà. Poussant sans ménagement Roy et Dakota puis Dawn, ses yeux s'ouvrirent totalement en grand à voir Dorian et Aly collé l'un à l'autre et visiblement pas décidé à séparer leurs lèvres passionnées par celles de l'autre. Croisant les bras presque de satisfaction, Bayron se racla la gorge histoire de les ramener à terre ce qui amusa les autres au point d'en oublier leurs différents quelques minutes. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas pour autant, Bayron regarda EJ d'un air vicieux et celle-ci comprit qu'elle venait d'obtenir la bénédiction de son cousin à jouer sa chieuse. Seulement avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, les jumelles venaient d'apercevoir la scène en sautillant derrière le groupe et s'offusquèrent bruyamment d'autant d'impudeur. Stupéfaite, EJ ne contrôla alors plus son fou rire qui fut communicatif à tous ceux qui maîtrisaient l'historique amoureux des deux jeunes filles. Roy se permit d'ailleurs d'ajouter entre deux un « je vous l'avais dit que c'était marrant » qui ne fut pas reprit du fait des remontrances des jumelles face à ces moqueries dites « injustifiées ». Seulement ce qui avait permis d'attirer l'attention de Dorian et Aly au début, leur permit ensuite de reprendre là où ils en étaient jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry n'interviennent pour calmer tout ce petit monde et que le premier en vienne à se moquer du second par la même occasion.

- Elle est pas rousse Harry, il va falloir que tu lui fasses comprendre que les Potter épousent uniquement des rousses!

- Ron, fiche la paix à mon fils et occupe-toi donc de tes filles, tu veux? Se justifia Harry en piquant dans le vif ce qui calma les ardeurs de son meilleur ami de beau-frère. Dorian, c'est bon, on a compris maintenant... soupira-t-il en voyant tout le tapage que ça déclanchait avant de se murmurer à lui-même qu'il avait bien du sang de Weasley pour choisir d'avoir ce genre d'impulsion au mauvais moment.

Se décollant petit à petit, le regard tendre qui s'en suivit fut tout à fait équivoque pour faire comprendre aux autres les changements que cela impliquait. Dawn et Dakota semblaient totalement ravie pour la jeune fille avant de la traiter de petite cachottière, alors que de son côté Dorian devait déjà se justifier devant Bayron, Roy et EJ. Ces deux derniers ne se rendirent même pas compte de la manière presque complice qu'ils avaient à lancer l'interrogatoire alors que Bayron en souriait secrètement tout en se promettant d'en reparler à Roy par la suite. Dorian demanda ensuite à Bayron de laisser sa place à Aly, chose qui fut moyennement appréciée du fait qu'il se retrouvait près de Dakota, mais vu l'insistance de son oncle, il n'avait d'autre choix que de céder. Sans le savoir, deux pères se satisfaisaient de la situation qui se profilait en ce début de soirée et comme si leurs pensées étaient entendues, ils se regardèrent et en sourirent. Même si rien n'était fait, le caractère « superficiel » de la soirée leur semblait bien plus important en profondeur. Même si les problèmes n'étaient occultés que le temps de ces quelques heures, Harry et Drago savaient parfaitement qu'elles étaient un pas important pour cette famille meurtrie par les évènements. Un peu plus tard, Harry retrouva Drago, assis sur les marches des escaliers menant au jardin de derrière et se joignit à lui avant de soupirer.

- Il était temps qu'ils réagissent, n'est ce pas?

- Remarque que ce sont nos garçons qui le font avant sa fille à lui... souligna Drago non sans fierté.

- Les filles sont toujours plus compliquées que les garçons... Mesure ta chance de ne pas en avoir...

- Qui te dit que tout est lié à la chance? Plaisanta-t-il tout en gardant un sérieux mesuré. Les Malefoy ne font que des garçons, c'est dans nos gènes...

- On ne peux pas tout avoir c'est sûr, tu as au moins ça pour toi, répliqua Harry en remettant ainsi la balle au centre.

- Tu t'améliores avec l'âge, Potter, se moqua Drago en prononçant le nom de famille d'Harry comme il en avait l'habitude plus jeune.

- Par contre toi... répliqua-t-il avant d'en rire tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Ron n'arrive et que Drago ne se reprenne aussi sec.

- Il se passe quoi ici?

- On parlait entre hommes doués de raison, répondit Drago avec tout son sérieux

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là alors? Pesta Ron en donnant une impression aux trois de se retrouver presque vingt ans en arrière.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, commenta Harry un peu nostalgique avant d'inviter les deux autres à rentrer.

De paroles de Ginny, la soirée d'anniversaire de son fils fut qualifiée de réussie dans la mesure du possible avec une famille comme la sienne. Aucune dispute déclarée, que trois verres de cassés, des rires, et même un fils souriant, il ne lui fallait pas plus pour être aussi satisfaite que fatiguée. Ravie de voir les invités s'en aller les uns après les autres, elle décida néanmoins de s'éclipser en emportant avec elle un mari bien trop curieux à son goût lorsque Dorian raccompagna Aly à la porte. D'un dernier regard, elle sourit à voir son fils embrasser une jeune fille qu'elle affectionnait, avant de voir le regard rempli de reproches d'Harry qui la réprimandait de faire exactement ce qui lui avait valu une remontrance. Une fois seuls, front contre front, petit sourire au coin, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, le bilan de ces dernières heures ne pouvaient être autrement que positif. Baiser après baiser, les longues minutes à rallonge à n'en plus finir ne purent toutefois pas retenir l'avancement de la nuit et c'est le coeur lourd de regrets de ne pas la passer ensemble qu'ils se dirent non pas au revoir mais à dans quelque heures...


	126. Sortie nocturne

**Annonce :**  
J'avoue avoir bien ris à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;o)

**Chapitre : ****Sortie nocturne** écrit le 23/11/2007  
Recroquevillée sur le bord de sa fenêtre comme elle aimait tant faire, EJ regardait au loin dans le vague, laissant ses idées voyager dans sa tête. Voir Aly et Dorian aussi heureux et à nouveau ensemble n'était pas sans conséquence dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui se remémorait l'époque où ces deux là n'était pas le seul couple du groupe. Sa dernière dispute avec Ulrick avait également laissé des traces et le tout mélangé, la lionne se sentait perdue dans sa propre savane. Des flashs se bousculaient dans sa tête, des mots, des phrases, des sensations et encore même des odeurs, sans liens cohérents, tout défilait dans sa tête, la faisant sourire ou la rendant triste. A ça, Grace parlait de Roy à longueur de temps et parfois c'était à la limite qu'elle ne se demande pas si sa petite soeur était tombée amoureuse de son ex petit ami. Dakota lui affirmait que non. EJ n'était pas convaincue. Le souci n'était pas forcément le choix de Grace mais plutôt le fait qu'EJ avait peur de le voir devenir au final son beau-frère alors qu'il lui arrivait encore d'être nostalgique du passé. Mais ça, elle n'était pas prête de l'avouer, même si Dakota l'avait deviné.

- Tu devrais profiter de ces vacances pour lui parler, lança-t-elle justement en levant le nez de son livre.  
- Je lui parlerais lorsque tu auras roulé un patin à mon cousin! Pesta EJ avant de la regarder avec malice. Oui, c'est un coup bas, je sais, mais au moins j'aurais la paix vu comment tournent les choses entre vous... Et puis, qu'est ce qu'on s'était dit? Reprit-elle faussement outrée.  
- Je n'ai pas prononcé le prénom de ton ex, il me semble... Qui te dit que je ne parlais pas d'Ulrick?  
- A d'autres! Pouffa EJ. Si tu veux pas que je te fasse chier avec Bayron, fous moi la paix avec Roy! Tous les deux non célibataires de toute manière! Précisa-t-elle avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.  
- À se demander pourquoi, murmura Dakota plus pour elle-même avant que la porte s'ouvre en grand fracas.  
- Hé les filles, vite!!! Baston au Rez-de-chaussée! Annonça Grace avec enthousiasme.

Attirée par l'animation, les trois filles descendirent rapidement et virent les deux jumelles aînées se tirer par les cheveux, s'insulter de tous les noms possibles, reportant la faute à l'autre sur ce qu'elles avaient pu faire jusque là. EJ soupira devant les deux nouvelles prudes franchement pathétique à ses yeux et ne chercha même pas à rester pour voir laquelle des deux finirait à avoir le dessus. Dakota tenta alors de les séparer mais sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva entre les deux feux et se prit deux jolies droites accidentellement, la propulsant au sol, ce qui attira pour le coup toute l'attention de sa meilleure amie au point qu'EJ stoppe son ascension. Morte de rire du malheur de Dakota, elle mit quelques minutes avant de descendre l'aider à se relever de sa mésaventure. Grace s'y essaya à son tour mais le résultat fut le même au point qu'EJ se sentit comme investie de la mission et en soupirant, elle stupefixia les deux furies en pleine action avant de les placer juste devant la porte d'entrée, en bonne position pour accueillir les parents. Elle vit alors le deuxième duo de la maison sortir de la cuisine avec des tartines confiturées très généreusement et en profita pour mettre les choses au clair tout de suite avec la prochaine génération.

- Rappelez vous que « JE » suis l'aînée, que « JE » suis plus forte que vous toutes réunies, que « J'AI » le plus mauvais caractère, que « JE » suis rancunière, et que « JE » n'ai aucun problème à vous donner des raclées! Compris? Ou dois-je vous faire une démonstration?  
- On n'a rien fait, balbutia Sarah en levant les épaules.  
- Pas encore, pesta EJ avant d'aider Grace à se lever à son tour, de lancer deux sorts pour faire apparaître de quoi poser un peu de glace sur le visage des deux filles et de les précéder pour monter à l'étage.  
- Attends qu'on soit plus vieilles et qu'elle aussi, complota Olivia avec un petit sourire à sa soeur. On verra qui sera plus forte...  
- J'ai entendu!!! Lança EJ à en faire sursauter les deux petites.  
- On lui fera payer, reprit Sarah plus doucement.  
- Ca aussi!!! Reprit EJ avant de leur envoyer un sort les rendant muettes. Au moins, vous ne direz plus de bêtises plus puériles que vous!

La première semaine chez les Weasley parut ainsi comme une totale découverte de la vie de famille à Dakota. Fille unique, les relations entres soeurs lui étaient totalement inconnues et ce n'était pas ses séjours chez les Malefoy qui avaient pu lui montrer cette notion d'amour vache inconditionnel qui pouvait exister dans une famille dite « unie ». Après avoir vu EJ à l'oeuvre, elle avait à présent compris d'où venait sa facilité à réagir aussi rapidement à une situation, tout comme son impatience ou son côté blasé pour certaines choses. Toutefois, lorsque tout le monde était couché, Dakota pouvait entendre EJ bercer le petit Eliott dans la chambre d'à côté avant même qu'elle ne réalise que c'était lui qui la réveillait.

Naturellement, elle lui en parla mais la rousse se justifiait par un besoin de dormir perturbé par un pleurnichard et une mère sourde. Le sourire d'Hermione à ce genre de réflexions ne laissait aucun doute sur le côté « volontaire » de sa surdité passagère mais Dakota avait bien compris que ce n'était pas nécessaire de répéter ce détail à EJ. L'intelligence de la mère de cette dernière était en pleine action et la Serdaigle ne pouvait qu'admirer le résultat.

En plus de ces divertissements familiaux, se retrouver à deux durant deux semaines leur avait fait beaucoup de bien à l'une comme à l'autre. Se forçant à ne pas parler des «deux points noirs », elles réussirent à se trouver d'autres sujets plus communs ou féminins et à développer une complicité encore plus grande. Dakota relativisait la fougue d'EJ et celle-ci poussait la première à mordre un peu la vie au lieu de la regarder. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'à propos de sujet sans grandes conséquences mais le message passait doucement et sûrement pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Toujours à deux, en balais, en promenade où en garde « obligatoire » d'Eliott, le sourire prenait peu à peu sa place sur leurs visages et Ron fut surpris de découvrir une EJ capable d'avoir une discussion sans hurler. Les fous rires liés à des scènes cocasses avec le bébé étaient bien souvent déclencheur d'après-midi idylliques et de mémoire, Dakota pouvait affirmer qu'elle vivait ses plus belles vacances.

Après un repas familial lors du week-end central des vacances, Ron resta interdit de voir son aînée rire de bon coeur à une remarque de Dakota lorsqu'elles bavardèrent au coin du feu. Il regarda sa femme ce soir là pour tenter de « comprendre » mais le petit sourire satisfait d'Hermione termina de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des choses typiquement féminines que les hommes n'arriveraient jamais à assimiler. Vexé ou frustré, il préféra se concentrer sur son fils et expliqua à cet enfant d'environ quatre mois quelques règles de bonnes conduites à tenir pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation que lui. Hermione ne rigola plus vraiment lorsqu'elle entendit un « C'est caca les filles, beurk, vraiment caca, t'en approche surtout pas » sortir de la bouche de son mari. Ron blanchit alors à voir sa femme se lever avec un sourire machiavélique avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle resterait à distance cette nuit. Ron sut alors qu'il allait souffrir de frustration. Son regard de chien battu n'y changea rien.

Bien évidemment, le quidditch fut au rendez-vous et quelques voisins se plaignirent d'ailleurs très vite de cette « gène venteuse ». Que ce soit pour un entraînement ou un amusement, les gens s'inquiétaient plus de voir leurs fenêtres vibrer que de se savoir à quelques mètres de futures vedettes de stades. De ce fait, refusant de renoncer à la sensation de liberté que ça procurait en plus de perdre deux semaines d'exercices, les deux filles, tout comme Dorian de son côté, décidèrent de se faire des nocturnes dans Londres. Avoir atteint la majorité magique, dix-sept ans, offrait ses premiers avantages à certains et une frustration totale pour ceux qui n'étaient pas prêts de l'obtenir.

Passant un soir près de chez Dawn, les filles s'arrêtèrent tout naturellement pour lui dire bonjour avant de lui proposer de les rejoindre. Trop heureuse de sortir de chez elle, il était hors de question de dire non. Courses poursuites, petits défis, discussions sur les toits à observer les moldus, tous les ingrédients d'une soirée exceptionnelle étaient réunis. Le temps passa alors d'autant plus vite et lorsqu'elles passèrent devant Big Ben, un arrêt d'urgence des trois balais fut assez périlleux pour être à la limite de l'accident. En sachant qu'une heure du matin n'était pas une heure « raisonnable » pour rentrer, elles décidèrent de ne pas aggraver leurs cas et faire demi-tour. Bien sûr, les frères de Dawn réclamèrent des comptes, obligeant la cadette à leur faire comprendre que d'un ils n'était pas leur père, que de deux celui-ci ne faisait pas autant d'histoire et que de trois, elle était assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. La rebelle laissa les frères Davinson presque choqués de voir une Dawn « typiquement Poudlardesque » selon EJ et Dakota. Amusées, elles déchantèrent vite lorsque Ron fit sa tête de papa poule inquiet qui se résumait aussi par un père en colère et intraitable sur la direction sans détour de la chambre après avoir préciser que tant qu'elles seraient sous sa responsabilité, soit jusqu'à ce qu'EJ meure, sa fille devrait se plier à ses règles. Fatiguée, EJ laissa courir et Dakota en rigola une fois dans leur chambre, avant d'être envieuse de tant d'attention.

Seulement, alors qu'elles pensaient que la soirée s'achevait sur cette note paternelle, EJ vit un petit message en forme de « V » voler jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Intriguée, elle s'approcha puis soupira en sachant que seul Bayron vivait plus on moins en face de chez elle, et que c'était son genre de communiquer ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Elle n'avait ainsi aucun doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.

- Ah le petit troll mal léché... Pesta EJ en lisant le petit mot après avoir ouvert sa fenêtre.  
- Quoi? S'étrangla Dakota à entendre son amie s'écrier ainsi alors que tout le monde dormait.  
- Il nous espionne! Grogna la lionne.  
- Qui ça? Demanda Dakota qui finissait de se brosser les cheveux avant de se coucher.  
- Le dindon d'en face, qui d'autre! Ironisa-t-elle avant de voir que sa meilleure amie avait bien du mal ce soir. Bayron! Tu sais, celui qui dit t'aimer mais qui butine tout ce qui porte une jupe! Se moqua-t-elle avant de changer de sujet vu le regard froid qu'elle obtint en retour, à juste titre. Regarde le mot qu'il envoie! « C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre... ?», grimaça EJ. De quoi je me mêle!!! Glousseur! Lança-t-elle en direction de sa fenêtre en visant celle de son cousin.  
- Glousseur?? Répéta avec un léger rire Dakota avant d'imaginer la scène avec Bayron en dindon en train de glousser, les ailes déployées et d'en rire franchement. Réponds-lui! Arriva-t-elle tout de même à suggérer.  
- Oh, je sais, s'illumina EJ. Et si je marquais « Aucune petite amie pour t'occuper? » Proposa-t-elle à Dakota qui ne rigola plus pour le coup. Ok, autre chose... « Excuse-nous d'avoir une vie? » pas mal non?  
- Que dirais-tu de : « Notre vie privée ne regarde que nous »? Suggéra Dakota en faisant appel à l'esprit légèrement sadique de chaque femme en âge d'être blessée par un homme.  
- Assez d'info pour qu'il se fasse des idées, remise en place au passage et situation floue à le frustrer... murmura l'expéditrice de la réponse tout en s'exécutant de la tâche, satisfaite de l'envoie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une correspondance inattendue débuta. A la grande surprise d'EJ, ce ne fut pas l'écriture de Bayron sur la deuxième lettre mais belle et bien celle de Roy. « Parce que tu t'essaies aux blondes maintenant? » enragea la Lionne après quelques minutes nécessaires à se remettre de le savoir à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Incapable de répondre et surtout ne souhaitant pas s'y abaisser, ce fut Dakota qui entra dans le jeu avec un « Comment lui résister? ». De l'autre côté de la rue, ce fut à son tour Bayron qui hallucina à lire ça alors que Roy en explosa de rire de l'audace de la Serdaigle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, EJ saisit avec empressement le troisième billet pour lire leur réponse et passa tout de suite le papier à sa voisine. « Que du bluff ! » suivi d'un « Prouvez-le! » était signé Bayron puis Roy sans aucune hésitation. Les filles se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire face à l'idée qu'elles venaient toutes les deux d'avoir. EJ envoya alors un « Ah ouais? » puis ferma les rideaux juste avant d'allumer une petite bougie. Elle alla ensuite récupérer deux poupées de ses cadettes, lança un léger sort, et de l'autre côté de la rue, il n'en fallut pas plus pour n'y voir que du feu. EJ regarda alors la pendule seconde par seconde et se félicita d'une minute et quarante seconde pour avoir un message. Dakota sourit à la voir satisfaite et alla le chercher avant d'exploser de rire sans se préoccuper des deux paires de yeux qui l'observaient tout en lisant « Un plan à quatre, ça vous tente? ». EJ prit alors plaisir à barrer le mot de son ex et envoya un « Je suis fidèle et non partageuse d'ailleurs, on vous laisse, on a plein de choses à faire entre filles ». Elle ferma la fenêtre, les rideaux, refit un petit coup de marionnette très provocateur puis souffla sur la bougie. Sans que les garçons le sachent, elles mirent au moins une heure à se calmer tellement la situation les avait rendues hilares et une heure de plus avant de s'endormir.

- Du bluff, n'est ce pas? Demanda quand même Bayron à Roy alors que tous les deux n'étaient qu'à deux centimètre des vitres, totalement perplexes.  
- Au moins, EJ sera certaine de ne pas avoir d'enfant, répondit Roy en provoquant autant son meilleur ami que lui-même.  
- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle!  
- Si, au contraire, se moqua-t-il finalement à voir Bayron réagir aussi mal à l'une de ses blagues. Mais dis-moi, tu serais plus vert que Dakota ne soit plus à ta disposition ou qu'EJ ait réussi là où tu as toujours échoué?  
- Bonne nuit, pesta-t-il en sachant que vu l'humeur de Roy, il perdrait la bataille face à lui.  
- Les deux peut-être, rit alors Roy en s'allongeant sur un lit temporairement installé dans la chambre de l'aîné Malefoy.  
- Bonne nuit! Répéta plus froidement Bayron tout en se mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.  
- Ca aurait pu être pas mal quand même ce plan à quatre non? Osa-t-il presque mort de rire à s'entendre dire ça.  
- Je t'interdis d'imaginer même une seule seconde d'une scène comme ça Garner! Maintenant, « BONNE NUIT », s'énerva-t-il presque à voir Roy se moquer de lui aussi facilement. Espèce de gros pervers, murmura-t-il quand même avant d'en rire légèrement, et plus jamais tu me touches en plus, précisa-t-il à en frissonner ce qui fit rire davantage le brun.  
- Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas rit comme ça avec elles, soupira-t-il ensuite en mettant ses deux bras derrière la tête. Ca fait du bien...  
- Oui...  
- Allez bonne nuit mon amour, plaisanta Roy avant de recevoir un coussin dans la figure alors qu'il estimait que sa nuit le serait sans aucun doute.


	127. Rires fédérateurs

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Avec un peu de retard... désolée... Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 314 : ****Rires fédérateurs** écrit le 04/12/2007  
Le samedi après-midi précédant la rentrée du dernier trimestre, tous les héritiers se regroupèrent petit à petit dans le square central du quartier Grimmaurd. Dakota et EJ discutaient tranquillement quand Dorian et Aly arrivèrent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Teddy s'incrustait en les suppliant de ne pas l'obliger à retourner auprès de son fou de père qui l'avait pris pour cobaye durant toutes les vacances. La détresse du cousin fut prise faussement en pitié et les quatre rirent des péripéties du pauvre fils de Fred Weasley. Attiré par le bruit, ce fut au tour de Roy, Bayron et Grace de faire leur apparition et vu la direction que prenait le rassemblement, Aly proposa d'envoyer un message à Dawn et Jaye, histoire d'être tous ensemble avant le départ.  
Installés sur un banc, Aly était entourée des bras de Dorian, qui affichait sans honte le bonheur qui le berçait depuis presque quinze jours, et regardait avec plaisir une complicité renaissante de ses cendres. Jaye et Dawn n'avait pas tardé et comme si tous les problèmes devaient être occultés durant quelques heures, tous pouvaient constater un retour d'une bonne entente générale. Le fait qu'il n'y ait ni mort, ni blessé, ni menace, avait permis aux héritiers de souffler un peu et eux-mêmes constataient que ça faisait du bien. L'ambiance était digne des années où ils passaient leur temps dans la suite de Godric, à s'amuser avec les nymphes, quand la vie paraissait plus simple, que personne n'était père avant l'âge, personne n'étaient fiancés, personne avait le coeur brisé, personne n'avaient de pression face à l'avenir. C'était si bluffant de voir ce changement radical d'attitude en quinze jours qu'il en devenait presque naturel de voir EJ et Roy se reprendre la tête comme ils pouvaient le faire avant de sortir ensemble.

- Oh parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'applaudir dans le stade? Se moqua Roy avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Non Roy, ils vont tous regarder leur pieds et se gratter le cul quand je vais mettre la pâtée à l'adversaire, ironisa-t-elle. C'est totalement naturel d'encourager un joueur, surtout quand il est bon, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux en l'air, comme pour signifier à Roy son manque d'intelligence pathétique.  
- Erreur, s'ils t'applaudiront c'est uniquement de peur que tu leurs envoies le cognard pour ne pas l'avoir fait! Plaisanta-t-il en prenant plaisir à voir la grimace qui en résultat.  
- Viens me voir à un match Garner, et je te jure que je vais illustrer ce que tu viens de dire!  
- J'aurai mieux à faire Weasley! Mentit-il en la poussant à bout volontairement à l'appeler en plus par son nom de famille.  
- Tant mieux alors, on ne pourra pas me reprocher ton manque de cervelles par des cognards accidentels, se félicita EJ alors que Roy cherchait à enchaîner sous le regard amusé de Dorian.  
- Trois partout, rit alors Aly, ah non quatre pour Roy...  
- Je vais revoir mon pari et raccourcir d'un mois, oui, je leur donne que trois mois pour se remettre ensemble ces deux là, estima Dorian.  
- Ne fais pas de notre cas une généralité, argumenta Aly. Et puis tu te rappelles ce que tu feras si tu perds? Tu prends de gros risques là, s'amusa-t-elle à menacer avec un petit regard malicieux.  
- Dans trois mois, on sera en été et il fera bon. Alors voler en caleçon après avoir dit à EJ qu'elle avait l'air d'un éléphant sur un balai, je pense pouvoir gérer la course... Et puis, de toute manière, je suis sûr que j'ai raison et que c'est toi qui devras le payer, reprit-il avec un regard qui en disait long.  
- Puis-je te rappeler, Dorian, intervint Bayron juste à côté, que tu n'as même pas été capable de voir leur relation arriver alors que ça crevait les yeux...  
- On va dire que j'ai récupéré ton sixième sens à ta défaveur, ironisa son oncle.  
- Je suis sûr que Roy restera sur ses positions, avança Aly. Il n'y a pas meilleur remède que l'humour pour faire le deuil d'une relation. Pour moi, il a enfin fait une croix sur elle et puis Ulrick lui correspond franchement plus...  
- Oncle Ron ferait une jaunisse à avoir des petits-enfants blonds, se moqua Dorian.  
- Peut-être bien pour ça qu'EJ n'en veut pas, remarque, ajouta Bayron, en même temps, des mini elles, je suis pas sûr d'en vouloir non plus, une c'est déjà bien suffisant, plaisanta-t-il ensuite à faire rire tout ceux qui avaient entendu.  
- Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous amis depuis longtemps qu'on doit forcément se mettre en couple entre nous, ajouta Dorian.  
- A vrai dire, il n'y a que Dawn et Jaye qui ne s'y sont pas essayé, se moqua Bayron alors que Teddy et Aly ne trouvaient pas vraiment l'idée très séduisante.  
- Ou Jaye et EJ, s'amusa Dorian.  
- Aly et moi? Osa Bayron alors que les deux intéressés lui firent comprendre que ça ne devenait plus vraiment drôle. Bah quoi? Aly est une très belle jeune fille, très intelligente, adorable, douce, et visiblement très très très très patiente et compréhensive pour t'avoir supporté quand personne ne le pouvait. Alors estime-toi heureux que Roy et moi n'ayons pas abordé la question de manière sérieuse, expliqua-t-il avant d'entraîner Teddy avec lui à s'éloigner tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Aly.

Dorian soupira. Bayron avait raison et il le savait. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé la « chose » ensemble mais une discussion était toujours en attente d'être entamée. Même s'il savait que son neveu n'était pas sérieux concernant Aly, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autres et avec tout ce qui lui avait fait subir, elle aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde à se laisser séduire. Néanmoins, il avait des arguments en sa faveur et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser rabaisser même par ses propres erreurs. Il était jeune et il n'y avait qu'Aly qui respirait la perfection à en vomir parfois. Il soupira alors à nouveau et osa ouvrir cette porte jusque là fermée. Il commença par s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, poursuivi sur le fait que ce n'était pas volontaire, qu'il était perdu, et qu'elle n'était nullement responsable de tout ce gâchis. Aly rebondit quand même sur le fait qu'il lui avait reproché d'être parfaite et commença à lui énumérer tous les défauts qu'elle estimait avoir et auxquels Dorian trouvait toujours une excuse ou une explication. S'énervant de se voir glorifier pour un rien, elle lui argumenta alors être uniquement parfaite à ses yeux à lui, et que la réalité était toute autre. Dorian n'en démordit pas au point qu'Aly s'énerva de le voir sortir une réponse à tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver comme exemple.

- Alors si là, je te plantais, que j'allais coucher avec Bayron et Roy, tu me dirais que ce n'est pas ma faute mais la tienne parce que ça serait un bon retour des choses? Explosa-t-elle en obtenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde, EJ et Dakota regardant au passage avec interrogation les garçons qui en rigolaient.  
- Déjà, tu en serais incapable, ce n'est pas dans ta nature, et puis je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que toi je te signale!  
- Oh alors maintenant c'est toi le monsieur Parfait? Tu me reprocherais de t'avoir empêché d'aller faire l'amour à d'autres filles en plus d'être trop parfaite pour t'en donner l'envie c'est ça?  
- Mais arrête c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Pesta Dorian.  
- Et puis, qui te dis que je ne suis pas chiche de les embrasser tous les deux là, tout de suite, maintenant? Hein?  
- Ok Aly, là tu vois, effectivement, tu n'es pas parfaite puisque tu es vraiment chiante quand tu le veux!  
- Oh vraiment? Se félicita-t-elle avant de s'approcher dangereusement de Roy et Bayron qui en reculèrent instinctivement de quelques pas.  
- Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime... continua-t-il à la stopper dans son élan. Et je suis un gros con, reprit-il alors qu'EJ faisait un « oui » de la tête qui fut réprimandé par une Dakota amusée. Tu n'es pas « parfaite » mais j'aime tes imperfections parfaitement compatibles avec mon sale caractère.

Incapable de répondre à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire instinctivement fut d'aller jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser très passionnément. Mains dans les cheveux, passion fiévreuse et baisers sans fin commencèrent à mettre les autres assez mal à l'aise. Roy osa quand même demander aux filles si ça les inspirait mais bizarrement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Riant de sa connerie, Roy put quand même constater que Teddy avait l'air d'être presque déçu en regardant Dawn du coin de l'oeil. Plutôt content de sa trouvaille, il prit le pauvre Weasley sous son aile pour lui donner des conseils, plus ou moins valables, afin d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Bayron s'en amusa en constatant que rien ne fonctionnait et Roy dut accepter sa défaite. Assis tous les trois à regarder ces filles si insaisissables, un soupir communicatif pu en dire long sur leurs pensées à cet instant précis face à leurs rires presque innocents.

- Je préfère rester célibataire, conclut Teddy. Trop compliqué pour moi tout ça, soupira-t-il à voir Dawn sauter sur Dorian pour l'empêcher d'embrasser davantage Aly...  
- Pourquoi j'ai autant l'impression qu'il a raison mais que toi et moi on n'aura pas son courage pour résister? Demanda Bayron tout en regardant Dakota aider EJ à en faire tout autant.  
- Parce qu'on est trop faible pour avoir son courage, pesta Roy entre ses dents. C'est dans ces moments où j'aimerais que Kate soit là, reprit-il à voir EJ le narguer avec des regards selon lui. D'ailleurs, vous m'excuserez mais là, j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu. Dorian qui bécote Aly c'est déjà limite écoeurant alors subir le « reste »... J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.  
- Oh oui, j'imagine, sourit malicieusement Bayron à se moquer.  
- Esprit pervers, je ne pensais pas à « ça ». Je suis peut-être un faible mais pas un animal, grogna-t-il alors que Bayron imitait le rugissement d'un lion. C'est ça moque-toi, tu es tellement en position de le faire... Allez, à tout à l'heure...  
- Parce qu'en plus, vous, enfin tous les deux, vous avez déjà... s'étonna Teddy les yeux grands ouverts avec presque de l'admiration.  
- Trop compliqué, répéta alors Bayron pour se sortir de ce piège alors que Roy riait déjà de l'interrogatoire que le novice allait probablement faire à son cousin.  
- J'ai tout mon temps, sourit Teddy avec un petit air suffisant laissant bien comprendre à Bayron qu'il était un Weasley et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.


	128. Dernière soirée privée des héritiers

**315. Dernière soirée privée des héritiers**

**Annonce :**

Avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Un bon Noël à vous tous!

**Chapitre**

Juste avant de se lever de table, EJ réalisa que c'était la dernière soirée qu'ils passeraient entre « héritiers » juste avant de devenir définitivement « adultes ». La vie après Poudlard lui faisait peur et ces dernières heures avec ses amis les plus proches lui donnaient un sentiment d'injustice. Elle en voulait au temps d'avoir été si rapide à la propulser dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait pas encore les règles, elle en voulait au temps de l'avoir fait grandir sans lui laisser une chance d'apprécier chaque moment où elle découvrait de nouvelles choses, oui, elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir laisser l'opportunité de chérir cette adolescence qui l'avait tant faite vibrer jusque là. Maintenant, elle était une femme, une joueuse professionnelle et elle devait faire face à ses choix, ses responsabilités alors qu'elle n'en avait pas franchement envie. Enfin voler, si, ça, elle était plutôt contente, mais le reste... L'idée même de se prendre un appartement et quitter cette famille de « fous », comme elle aimait commenter parfois, l'effrayait plus que tout. En regardant son père en train de piquer dans l'assiette des plus jeune « pour ne pas jeter », elle se rassura en se disant que si elle le lui en parlait, il lui proposerait de rester autant qu'elle veut. Elle dirait pas non, bien au contraire. Vivre avec ses parents et voir le petit Eliott grandir tout en vivant son rêve, c'était un avenir assez tentant finalement. Et puis les dernières jumelles, dont elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche, partiraient dans un an à Poudlard alors avec les différents entraînements pour se mettre à niveau, elles ne verraient pas le temps passer avec elles. Néanmoins, ça voulait dire aussi, une vie sans « eux », sans engueuler Bayron tous les jours, sans envoyer balader Dorian, sans pester sur Aly ou rire avec Dawn et Dakota et ça, c'était une chose qui la rendait particulièrement nostalgique. Même Meredith Blake pourrait lui manquer si c'était pour dire. Et bien sûr, le dernier non cité jusque là serait l'éternel absent non avouable. Et puis, il y avait Ulrick, et avec leur carrière, EJ se demandait où cette relation allait pouvoir les mener. Ils ne se verraient qu'à de rares occasions et seraient tous les deux très occupés. D'un côté c'était pas plus mal parce qu'au moins, il lui ficherait la paix et n'exigerait pas ce qu'elle ne pouvait donner mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre que ça lui conviendrait totalement. La liberté oui, mais à quel prix...

Toujours songeuse, elle laissa Dakota la précéder pour sortir de la maison et rejoindre celle de Dorian, toujours lieu de rassemblement depuis qu'elle était née. Harry et Ginny avaient autorisé Dorian à faire une ultime petite soirée dans le salon à condition qu'ils mettent des sorts d'insonorisation. Dernière soirée, mais aussi dernière fête dans ce genre et sûrement dernière fois qu'elle voyait Roy dans une condition dite « amicale ». Elle avait apprécié quand même de le voir sourire à nouveau et s'adresser à elle normalement, comme il le faisait quelques années auparavant. Il restait quelques conflits mais tous n'avaient nullement à voir avec leur relation passée et EJ en était soulagée. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à devenir amis malgré tout. Ca serait une option plutôt pas mal pour l'ensemble du groupe et même pour elle. Faute de mieux, elle prenait ce que le destin lui offrait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se dit avant de voir Roy en train de se bécoter « Royalement » avec Kate sur le canapé de son oncle et sa tante. Choquée, très choquée même, elle déglutit en sachant pertinemment que seul deux options étaient envisageables. La première était qu'elle claque la porte, se ridiculisant et donnant de quoi se satisfaire à Roy qui avait probablement invité Kate pour, officieusement, l'énerver et la seconde était de jouer l'indifférence la plus totale, ce qui ferait mal à Roy sans l'ombre d'un doute pour elle. Naturellement, l'option deux fut validée. Elle détourna le regard, fixa Dawn, salua Meredith qui était présente à sa grande surprise, embrassa Jaye et ne fit même pas l'honneur de venir voir le couple contesté en dernier. Non, elle ne montrerait pas une importance de ce genre et fit le tour tout naturellement. Elle put voir tout de même le regard blême de Kate, ce qui plut à EJ, à la voir venir et lui faire la bise sans remarque particulière. Pour Roy, un simple salut, comme ils le faisaient plus jeunes, rien de plus, rien de moins, Bayron et Dakota, alliés en ce qui concernait cette histoire, pouvaient clairement lire une légère déception chez le jeune homme. Kate s'en aperçut visiblement et retourna de plus belle dans son retard d'affection lié aux vacances. EJ prit sur elle, se tourna vers Teddy pour finir son tour et afficha un sourire totalement hypocrite du genre « tout va bien, je vais bien » qui calfeutrait parfaitement le contraire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dakota se fit porter un peu pâle et demanda à EJ si elle pouvait l'emmener quelques minutes dehors pour prendre l'air. Bayron ne fut pas dupe, EJ non plus mais Dakota venait de lui offrir une porte de sortie justifiée pour souffler un peu et elle l'en remercia sincèrement une fois à l'extérieur.

- C'est pas grave au moins? Demanda Aly inquiète.

- Elle n'a rien, intervint alors Meredith qui les rejoignait, faisant ainsi sourire Bayron qui confirma à voix basse.

- Il aurait pu éviter de la ramener quand même, pesta Dorian qui voyait sa soirée un peu gâchée par la présence de Kate influant sur l'humeur de sa cousine.

- Il en a le droit déjà, et puis Kate est notre amie à la base je vous rappelle, justifia Aly en regardant son petit ami avec reproche.

- EJ semble bien le prendre, moi je trouve, souligna Dawn. A une époque, elle aurait fait un scandale...

- Justement... soupira Bayron avant de voir le sourire de Meredith et de s'en intriguer. Méré?

- Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt bien joué, lança-t-elle tout en regardant le couple se moquer du reste du monde.

- Bien joué? S'indigna Aly qui voyait déjà le reproche sur Roy.

- Tu t'expliques? Poussa Dorian assez froidement.

- C'est lorsqu'on perd une chose précieuse qu'on se rend compte parfois qu'elle l'était, se justifia-t-elle avant de regarder Bayron droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, coupa Dorian à la ramener à la réalité alors que l'échange entre les deux anciens amants était rempli de nostalgie réciproque.

- Ok, si tu veux plus direct, je vais le faire, soupira-t-elle légèrement énervée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan. Le coup de la jalousie, il n'y a pas plus direct! Il la jette parce qu'elle ne veut pas de gosses, elle trouve un autre mec qui n'en souhaite pas, alors à sa place, j'aurais fait tout autant pour tenter de la récupérer: la rendre jalouse avec tout son opposé!

- Attends, Roy ne se sert pas de Kate, reprit Bayron. Il l'aime bien et fait comme il peut pour gérer sa vie actuellement...

- Visiblement, il s'en sort plutôt bien, constata Meredith en pointant du doigt ce qui devenait presque trop passionné, et EJ en est « ravie », reprit-elle en insistant sur le caractère peu habituel de la lionne. Donc, je dis « bien joué Garner » ...

- Je ne suis pas sûre que la jalousie soit vraiment une solution pour récupérer quelqu'un, argumenta Aly. Roy est tout à fait capable d'aller voir EJ et de lui dire qu'elle lui manque si c'était le cas. Pour moi, il est tout naturel qu'ils passent tous les deux à autres choses et je trouve ça même plutôt bien. Kate n'est peut-être pas parfaite, mais celui qui dit qu'EJ l'est me le prouve... Et puis Ulrick est plutôt sympa, il a fait beaucoup d'effort et je pense qu'il est vraiment accroché à elle. C'est normal qu'un premier amour fasse mal, on est tous plus ou moins passé par là. Il faut l'accepter et se rappeler qu'on est jeune, qu'on a la vie devant nous et que...

- Stop! L'arrêta Meredith. On a compris, merci, pesta-t-elle en se sentant concernée vis à vis de Bayron.

- Et puis, à la fin de l'année de toute manière, poursuivit quand même Aly, on sera plus ou moins tous séparés des autres, il n'y a que peu de chances de rencontrer les gens qu'on ne veut pas voir et...

- C'est bon, on a tous compris, s'emporta Meredith avant de partir à son tour, suivi immédiatement par Bayron.

La porte extérieure menant au jardin claqua au passage de la serpentard puis à celui du gryffondor, plus par précipitation que par énervement. Ils passèrent sans le voir devant deux jeunes filles qui tentaient de retrouver un peu le moral, et Bayron ne la rattrapa qu'au fond du jardin. Il lui prit la main à la volée après quelques tentative raté, la fit se retourner vers lui et sentit son coeur se serrer à voir quelques larmes parcourir son visage.

- Méré...

- Va-t-en...

- Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état tu sais, murmura-t-il sincèrement.

- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy!

- Non, ça je ne le pourrais jamais, et tu le sais!

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, enchaîna directement son ex.

- Tu es mon amie, Méré, même plus qu'une amie pour moi, alors ne me parle pas de pitié s'il te plait, pas entre nous...

- Il n'y a pas de nous, ni même d'amitié Bayron. Comme l'a si bien dit Aly, à la fin de nos études, soit dans quelques mois, tu fera ta vie avec ta Shirley, ou une autre, tu construiras ta vie, et je peux t'assurer que je n'en ferais pas partie! Alors ne me parle pas d'amitié!

- Et toi, ne me dis pas ce que je vais faire sans savoir! Il est hors de question que... Ecoute Méré, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, je suis assez déçu que tu puisses penser que je souhaite te sortir de ma vie aussi radicalement. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi parce que d'une certaine manière, on est pareil tous les deux, et... Méré, ne crois pas que j'ignore ce que tu ne t'avoue pas à toi-même...

- Parce que tu peux prétendre savoir ce que j'ignore moi-même maintenant? Ironisa-t-elle avec vigueur.

- Moi aussi je suis nostalgique parfois de notre complicité si facile, avoua-t-il à se surprendre lui-même.

- Mais?

- Il n'y a pas de mais...

- Oh, alors si je t'embrasse là tout de suite sans réfléchir, tu oseras me dire que tu serais ravi? Provoqua-t-elle avec le petit air effronté qu'elle avait quelques années plus tôt. Après tout, tu m'as bien trompé avec Shirley, alors maintenant que tu es avec elle, je peux bien lui faire savoir à quel point c'est agréable, non? S'emporta-t-elle en repoussant des bras Bayron qui souhaitait la calmer.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas là où se situe le problème...

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, monsieur ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, un coup c'est Wilson, un coup c'est moi, un coup c'est Shirley, et j'ai bien vu tes regards vers l'autre walkyrie!! Tu veux ouvrir un harem ou quoi Bayron? Une fille pour chaque jour??? Ton coeur est si généreux qu'il peut se couper en quatre? Franchement Bayron, si tu arrêtais de te concentrer sur toi parfois et que tu essayais de rendre quelqu'un heureux au lieu de chercher à l'être avant tout, tu verrais peut-être à quel point tu peux faire souffrir autour de toi!!! Sur ce, maintenant fiche-moi la paix! Se dégagea-t-elle avant de transplaner et laisser Bayron sous le choc de sa remarque.


	129. Echec et Mat

**Chapitre 316 : ****Echec et Mat** écrit le 26/12/2007

Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, Dorian était pensif à quelques heures de reprendre la direction de la France. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était scolarisé, il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller. La chaleur du foyer familial lui avait finalement offert bien plus de bien être qu'il pensait possible et retourner affronter le regard extérieur ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Là, tout de suite maintenant, il avait seulement envie qu'Aly soit à ses côtés, blottie tout contre lui, appréciant ce silence à deux sans avoir d'autres projets que cela. A cette idée, il sourit puis soupira à imaginer la scène. Il se rendait compte que même si jusque là il se savait épris d'elle, il avait maintenant l'impression d'en être amoureux à vie comme s'il avait trouvé un certain équilibre avec lui-même et avec elle. Tout lui semblait à présent naturel contrairement à une certaine pression à l'époque où il se sentait comme obligé de répondre à une attente qu'il se fixait lui-même. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux soufferts, elle peut-être plus que lui et par sa faute, mais maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Ce changement d'esprit l'étonnait tout autant qu'il surprenait ses proches mais le fait de vivre leur relation cachée, d'avoir pu développer une nouvelle complicité, un jeu de séduction plus subtile, plus passionné, lui avait permis de voir Aly sous un jour nettement plus femme et de perdre l'image de la jeune fille en détresse idéalisée qu'elle était à ses yeux avant. Il se sentait épanoui dans sa relation avec elle, comme entier et unis. Même si ce n'était pas encore le temps pour lui de voir plus loin que la fin d'année et sa rentrée dans le monde du travail, il se permet d'imaginer quelques secondes ce qui pourrait se passer dans les années à venir. Il se fit peur à lui-même à se voir entouré d'enfants au point de se secouer la tête et de se dire tout haut « une chose à la fois ».

Restait maintenant le cas Katline. Il avait toujours été très proche de sa petite soeur et la guerre était pleinement ouverte depuis le début des vacances. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il cède sur la jalousie mal placée du petitbouchon mais il savait aussi que plus têtue qu'elle, c'était son père et il était de notion publique qu'Harry Potter était une tête de mule sans précédent. Quand en plus on y ajoute l'héritage d'une Ginny Weasley déterminée dans ses choix, ça faisait un mélange explosif qui faisait que Dorian imaginait parfaitement qu'il y avait de forte probabilité qu'elle finisse vieille fille à cause de ça. Pour lui, il faudrait presque être fou pour vouloir supporter la femme qu'elle allait devenir. Même Roy, selon lui, aurait perdu patience, en faisant presque passer EJ pour une sainte à côté du potentiel Katline Potter. Et imaginer EJ en sainte eut d'ailleurs pour résultat de lui provoquer un fou rire qui interpella sa mère juste à côté dans le couloir à ce moment là.

- Ca va Dorian? Tu te sens bien? Demanda-t-elle en regardant partout dans la chambre comme un vieux réflexe à y chercher Sirius avant de réaliser sa bêtise avec une pointe de tristesse.  
- Oui, oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas... se reprit-il avec difficulté. J'ai juste imaginé un truc et c'était tellement... irréaliste... Bref... Ca va...  
- Bon, mais ne ris pas trop fort quand même, je viens de coucher Lizzy comme ça on pourra tous vous accompagner au train tout à l'heure. Tu ne vois pas les autres avant de partir?  
- Non, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul, tranquille et avec vous pour le moment... Papa est là d'ailleurs?  
- Oui, il fait une partie d'échec avec Ron, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle alors que son fils sautait du lit.  
- Je veux le voir se prendre une nouvelle pâtée par oncle Ron... sourit-il avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue puis la laisser là et de descendre.

Ginny en sourit alors de contentement et décida de les rejoindre également histoire de voir une scène familiale dont elle en appréciait les rares moments. Accoudée au coin de la porte, elle observait la jouissance de Ron à battre pour la énième fois son meilleur ami dont elle savait qu'il prenait sur lui à chaque fois à se faire battre juste pour faire plaisir à son beau-frère. Dorian, assis maintenant entre les deux, commentait la partie au grand désespoir de Ron qui l'accusait de vouloir le déconcentrer pour faire gagner son père, ce qui avait le don de faire rire légèrement Ginny. Une présence jusqu'à côté d'elle détourna néanmoins son attention et elle fut ravie de voir que la terreur de la maison avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa chambre. Katline s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil et prit un livre pour faire semblant d'avoir autre chose à faire que de les regarder à son tour mais Ginny ne fut pas dupe de la manoeuvre vu le peu de mouvements de pages.

- Echec et mat! Jubila Ron en se levant pendant que sa dame finissait de massacrer le roi d'Harry. Je t'ai encore eu vieux... Même avec l'aide de ton fils, tu ne seras jamais à ma hauteur! Je suis le roi des échecs de cette famille et je vais visiblement garder ma couronne encore bien longtemps! Se félicita-t-il lui-même alors qu'Harry levait les yeux en l'air après que Dorian lui demande discrètement pourquoi il avait bougé son cavalier alors qu'il pouvait mettre en difficulté Ron en déplaçant son fou.  
- Ca mon fils, ça s'appelle le coup de l'amitié... Très efficace pour avoir la paix durant quelques jours, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire au coin à son fils qui fut communicatif.  
- Jolie tactique papa...

Au repas de midi, la froideur entre l'aîné et la cadette fut la principale préoccupation de la famille Potter et même la petite Lizzy le manifesta à sa manière. Voyant que ses parents tentaient de désamorcer la situation au lieu de remplir une cuillère de sa bouillie préférée alors que son ventre criait famine, et que ses pleurs ne semblaient alerter personne, elle fit son premier pas vers l'indépendance. Sans que personne ne le remarque dans un premier temps, la cuillère se mit à trembler de plus en plus avant de se mouvoir dans en l'air, de récupérer une lichette maladroite dans la petite assiette et de rater ensuite sa bouche pour s'écraser sur le bavoir. Plus vexée qu'autre chose, Lizzy se remit à pleurer mais une nouvelle fois, la dispute faisant rage, elle renonça à se faire entendre et se concentra malgré elle à se nourrir du mieux possible. Autant dire que lorsque Ginny finit par se retourner, elle resta quelques seconde interdite entre la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à elle et la fierté de savoir que son bébé venait de faire son premier sort non intentionnel, battant ainsi les records des deux premiers. Il faut dire que la pauvre Lizzy avait plus réussi à redécorer la table qu'à se nourrir mais elle en avait finit par trouver ça plus amusant que de manger et vu le résultat, elle y avait pris un plaisir non dissimulé vu le sourire qu'elle arborait sous les morceaux de carottes semés sur son visage.

Interpellés par la réaction de Ginny, Harry puis Dorian s'aperçurent du spectacle et bien avant la mère qui voyait tout le ménage à faire suite à ça, les deux hommes rirent à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Vexée qu'on ne s'occupe plus d'elle, Katline croisa les bras en pestant sur sa soeur qui lui faisait déjà concurrence avant de se faire rattraper par le rire communicatif que sa mère lui inspira lorsqu'elle céda à son tour. Ce fut alors dix fois pire lorsque Lizzy s'y mit à son tour également pour la première fois, riant d'un tel bon coeur que tous les tableaux familiaux de la salle à manger ne résistèrent pas non plus. Posée sur le vaisselier, la photographie de Molly fut néanmoins la seule à ne pas rire tellement l'émotion était forte, lui ordonnant de pleurer de joie à voir ses petits aussi heureux.

L'atmosphère détendue, Ginny en profita pour ressortir les vieux dossiers, comme les appelait Harry, sur la petite enfance de Katline ou de Dorian. A entendre sa mère raconter ces moments là avec nostalgie et affection, la terreur du 12 square Grimmaurd baissa légèrement sa garde et finit même par demander plus de détails à sa mère. Harry et Dorian se regardèrent alors l'air de dire « non pitié pas ça » en sachant que Ginny était intarissable lorsqu'on abordait se domaine là et se proposèrent alors à faire la vaisselle. N'y voyant que du feu à cette fuite pourtant dans les règles, Ginny les remercia sincèrement avant de faire une séquence émotion avec sa fille finalement affamée simplement d'affection. Lorsque les garçons revinrent de la cuisine, ils les trouvèrent toujours en grande conversation et voir Katline parler sans hurler leur donnait presque la sensation de redécouvrir cette enfant qui laissait à présent sa place de bébé de la famille pour la suivante.

- Et là, elle va maintenant devenir une adolescente, et ça va être pire, soupira Harry alors que Dorian en rit légèrement.  
- Pire que moi? Osa-t-il dire en sachant, avec le recul, qu'il avait déjà pas mal abusé.  
- Tu passeras probablement pour un ange à côté de ce qu'elle nous réserve, répondit-il dépité... Je crois qu'elle a ce même sentiment de révolte que j'avais à son âge et vu tout ce que j'ai pu faire ces années là, je crois que si mes parents n'étaient déjà pas mort, je les aurais tué d'inquiétude s'ils avaient su...  
- Ca va donner à Poudlard... Evite de lui donner la chambre qu'on avait, leva-t-il légèrement les yeux au ciel en sachant que son père pouvait comprendre l'allusion.  
- C'est surtout Lily que je plains d'avance, entre son fils et Katline à surveiller à Gryffondor et ce, avec les jumelles, si toutefois le choixpeau les y envoie mais le contraire serait étonnant, elle va avoir du fil à retordre...  
- Ca me fait bizarre quand même de me dire qu'ils y entrent dans une grosse année et que je finis mes études dans quelques mois... Le temps passe si vite...  
- A qui le dis-tu... D'ailleurs évite de me faire grand-père trop vite s'il te plait...  
- Il me semble que tu l'es déjà, non? Se moqua Dorian en pensant à Bayron et ses frères.  
- Bah évite de prendre ta soeur en exemple et si tu pouvais dire à Bayron de modérer également ses ardeurs, ça m'arrangerait bien de ne pas être arrière grand-père avant d'avoir atteint 40 ans... ou même 50 à choisir, se dit-il à lui-même.  
- A ben ça... En même temps, mon cher serpentard de beau-frère en grand-père, je crois que ça vaut bien ça, non? Se moqua Dorian  
- Dis comme ça, rigola Harry avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, ce qui eut le don de rendre Dorian interdit sur le coup avant de le serrer fort à son tour tout en lui disant que lui aussi.

Quand ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent surpris de voir que Ginny et Katline se tenaient juste là devant eux, la première autant que la deuxième très émue de la scène. Katline se jeta ensuite sans sommation dans les bras de son frère, lui murmura un pardon bien étouffé par les larmes, ce qui devait l'arranger tant ça l'écorchait de faire une telle démarche, et Dorian fit alors son premier pas d'adulte devant les yeux surpris et fier de ses parents.

- Mon petit bouchon, écoute-moi, demanda-t-il en se mettant à son niveau. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans nos vies à tous les deux, tu resteras ma petite soeur que j'adore, ma complice de toujours, celle avec qui j'ai grandi avec des rires et des pleurs, et nous resterons toujours un soutien inconditionnel pour l'autre. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça Katline. Je suis ton frère et tu es ma petite soeur et notre lien sera toujours plus fort que tout. Et même si pour le moment ça t'est égal, moi aussi je serais terriblement jaloux lorsqu'un garçon viendra prendre une place importante dans ton coeur mais j'accepterai pour ton bonheur si c'est celui qui sera capable de te le procurer tout comme tu te dois d'accepter le mien avec Aly à présent.   
- Ca ne risque pas de m'arriver, pesta-t-elle avec un air de dégoût alors que son père murmurait un « si ça pouvait être vrai » ce à quoi Ginny répliqua un « rêve pas trop ». Mais si elle te fait des misères, moi je viens tout de suite et je lui arrache les cheveux avant de la couvrir de pustules gluantes et si Sir arrive à bien m'apprendre d'ici là, je serais même capable de lui lancer une malédiction, se félicita-t-elle avant de réaliser la bourde.  
- Sir t'apprend quoi jeune fille? S'étrangla Ginny. J'ai bien entendu malédiction? On revient, indiqua-t-elle alors à Harry tout en prenant la préadolescente par le col de sa chemise, d'ouvrir la porte et se diriger vers chez les Malefoy.  
- Laisse-lui du temps, surenchérit Harry. Elle comprendra mieux d'ici quelques années...  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas vieillir trop vite papa?  
- J'ai dis quelques années, pas l'année prochaine... ça peut être 10 ou 20 ans, sourit-il avant de préparer quelques affaires pour le départ de son fils pour BeauxBâtons.  
- 10 ou 20 ans... mais bien sûr papa... mais bien sûr...


	130. Un silence et des sourires

Annonce de l'auteur

Alors un peu en retard ici mais il était sur le forum annexe depuis noel. 318 pour vendredi si tout se passe bien. Merci pour votre soutient. Bonne lecture :o)

Chapitre 317 : Un silence et des sourires écrit le 28/01/2008

L'effervescence de la gare à une heure fréquentée du dimanche après-midi permettait à tous les 16 élèves accompagnés de leur famille de passer assez inaperçus entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross. Les deux wagons étaient prêts à les accueillir tous et n'attendaient plus que les concernés. La première arrivée fut Dawn et deux de ses frères. Elle semblait être totalement essoufflée et une fois le mur passé sur le quai 9 ¾, elle réalisa que ces crapules de frères lui avaient fait une farce des plus douteuses. Morts de rire à se moquer d'elle, ils se virent pousser des oreilles de cochon et un bec de canard. Bien heureuse de sa majorité et de la perte de sa trace, elle fit bien comprendre son mécontentement avant prendre ses aises, de poser ses valises dans un wagon et de s'installer tranquillement sur un banc du quai pour attendre les autres. Vu l'heure de l'horloge, elle soupira à voir qu'elle avait un peu plus d'une heure d'avance. Les deux frères la laissèrent pester dans son coin juste après avoir pris la cadette en photo, dépitée, et s'en allèrent très rapidement dès qu'ils la virent dégainer sa baguette à nouveau. Le Newsweek à la main, elle passa alors le temps qu'il restait dans la lecture jusqu'à ce que les autres commencent à arriver.

D'abord quelques serpentards dont Hachton et Slide, l'ex-petit ami de Meredith, puis des élèves plus ou moins connus d'elle. Dawn se sentit enfin soulagée de voir un visage amical quand Aly arriva. La marraine de cette dernière était accompagnée d'un homme et Aly le présenta brièvement comme le nouveau petit copain. Dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules, Aly leva les yeux en l'air et commenta le fait que sa marraine était bien pire qu'une adolescente à un point où même la plus fleur bleue des filles pouvait en être écoeurée. Dawn en rit avant de souligner que ça devait être de famille vu son comportement récent avec un certain Dorian Potter. Toute rouge tomate, Aly en resta bloquée sur le coup et se promit de remercier généreusement son petit ami lorsqu'elle le vit franchir le passage juste à ce moment là, accompagné de sa famille.

- Quand on parle du loup... se moqua Dawn en n'arrangeant pas l'état de la jeune fille. Enfin le chien pour être plus précis...

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, répliqua Aly avant d'aller rejoindre celui qui la réclamait des bras.

Dawn rigola à voir Katline faire une grimace de dégoût lorsque son frère embrassa Aly sans plus aucune once de gêne. Son regard se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers le mur où Bayron apparut en pleine conversation avec Roy qui l'accompagnait visiblement. Elle fut surprise de voir le petit Titus juste derrière et de constater qu'il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle se dirigea vers eux, puis les salua.

- Encore collés l'un à l'autre, soupira Bayron. Ils sont pire qu'avant ces deux là...

- Jaloux, se moqua Roy avant de se prendre un regard plein de reproche de l'intéressé.

- Et vous avez raté l'arrivée de la marraine fraîchement amoureuse, le spectacle était bien pire que celui-là... vivement que je retrouve mon François moi, toutes ces effusions commencent à ... s'arrêta-t-elle en voyant les trois paires d'yeux totalement attentif à ce qu'elle pensait garder tout bas pour elle à tord. Bah quoi?

- Non, rien, répondirent-ils en même temps alors que Titus n'avait apparemment pas compris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ton frère, ça lui fait quel âge maintenant? Demanda Dawn histoire de changer de sujet.

- 10, il sera de la même année que mon frère, répondit Bayron.

- Ma mère a du faire allonger tous ses pantalons tellement il a grandi en trois mois. Un vrai champignon, expliqua Roy tout en lui frottant les cheveux pour embêter son frère qui n'appréciait pas à juste titre.

- Hé! Mais arrête!

- Je lui donnerais deux ans de plus facile, s'étonna Dawn. La relève de Roy le Tombeur risque d'être à la hauteur...

- Trop timide pour ça, il fuit tout ce qui porte une jupe, se moqua l'aîné des deux.

- Mais! Arrête! Rugit sur quelqu'un d'autre! Pesta-t-il avant de remarquer que Katline le regardait. Bon, on y va maintenant?

- Tu permets oui? On va y aller, cinq minutes!

- Regarde pourquoi il veut partir, remarqua Bayron avec un sourire narquois digne de son nom de famille alors que Dawn se retournait pour suivre le raisonnement de son ami.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Il va falloir que je t'explique quelques trucs sur les filles, s'amusa à dire Roy à son frère qui se mit alors à rougir si fort qu'il s'en énerva.

- Je m'en fous des filles! Quand je vois les emmerdes que ça t'a apporté à toi, je n'en veux pas! Je suis très bien tout seul!

- 10 ans et ça parle déjà comme un ado au coeur brisé de 18 ans, si ce n'est pas de la précocité ça, je ne m'appelle pas Royal Garner moi, déclara le journaliste en herbe avant de rire de la fuite de son frère, trop vexé pour répliquer.

- C'est fou ce qu'il change, Dawn à raison... soupira Bayron. Le temps passe vraiment vite... La prochaine fois qu'on se verra maintenant c'est à mon retour de BeauxBâtons, juste avant la fin de l'année, la fin de notre scolarité, de Poudlard, de notre groupe et...

- Et Stop! Coupa Roy. Tu veux nous faire tous pleurer là? Déjà, on va continuer à tous se voir après Poudlard, surtout nous deux mon vieux, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi vite, et puis de toute manière vu nos galères à Poudlard, on ne peut qu'espérer que notre entrée dans la vie active soit le début d'une nouvelle aventure moins « aventureuse » ... De toute façon, on s'écrit et puis je te tiens au courant pour les vacances d'été. Ton idée de faire une petite retraite de quelques semaines à deux me semble pas trop mal, enfin si on n'a pas d'autres projets d'ici là...

- Ca risque pas vu la tournure des choses...

- Avec toi, je ne parie plus de rien, se moqua Roy alors qu'EJ arrivait avec toute sa famille. Ah Grace! Justement je voulais te voir pour mon prochain article! S'écria-t-il en ignorant presque EJ au passage qui s'en vexa silencieusement.

Une fois tous prêts au départ, les dernières embrassades des uns et des autres se rallongèrent au point que le train dût siffler quatre fois avant que les élèves ne daignent enfin monter. Bayron remarqua tout de même que Dakota était à nouveau sans ses parents et ça l'intrigua de s'apercevoir que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il n'osa pas en parler à l'intéressée mais il ne cessa pas de l'observer pour autant. La liste des non-dits s'allongeait encore et au fond de lui, un sentiment de frustration mêlé de colère à être écarté commençait à vouloir se révolter. Néanmoins, la complicité entre EJ et sa fiancée calma la situation du fait que ça lui faisait quand même plaisir de voir Dakota souriante voir même insouciante. Ca changeait radicalement par rapport à la fin de leur sixième année où beaucoup d'évènements avaient ôté le sourire à un grand nombre de personnes, et plus particulièrement à la Serdaigle.

Un dernier baiser entre Katline et Dorian, un plus timide et forcé entre Aly et le PetitBouchon, quelques signes de la mains, des messages à la sauvette, furent les derniers instants de la délégation avant que les impératifs d'horaires ne les forcent à retourner à leur destin. Le voyage se déroula sans aucun fait majeur, tous racontant leurs vacances aux personnes avec qui ils avaient le plus d'affinités ou racontant d'éventuels projets post-Poudlard.

Celui qui attira néanmoins l'attention au sein du groupe des héritiers fut quand même Jaye. Son arrivée seul sur le quai, l'air préoccupé voire absent intrigua ses amis. Lui qui avait un peu refait surface juste avant les vacances semblait à nouveau retourner dans sa mélancolie. Le regard dans le vague, il s'était installé au bord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage, pensif. Dawn fit un signe de la tête à Aly en espérant que celle-ci ose poser la question que tout le monde brûlait de faire. Blottie contre Dorian, elle hésitait pourtant à soulever peut-être un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait probablement pas aborder devant tout le monde. Si bien qu'après réflexion, elle fit « non » de la tête à son amie, décidant pour tous qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

A mi-chemin, un hibou arriva au niveau de la fenêtre du compartiment où se trouvait les héritiers. Le pauvre avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme de la vitesse du train et Dorian se leva rapidement pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin que le volatile puisse donner son message. Une fois fait, tous rire légèrement à le voir se laisser tomber dans le vide volontairement comme épuisé au point de ne plus vouloir faire d'effort juste l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Pour toi Dawn! Annonça Dorian avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres légèrement moqueur. Mais qui ça peut bien être...

- Donne-moi ça au lieu de jouer au devin, pesta-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le rouleau, de s'asseoir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres à lire les premières lignes et de déclarer, il est trop adorable...

- Qui ça? Le hibou? Rigola sans conviction Bayron alors que tous savaient qu'il s'agissait de François.

- Bah oui, qui d'autre, répliqua l'intéressée avant de reprendre sa lecture avec un air totalement béa.

- Et il te dit quoi pour te mettre dans un état pareil? Surenchérit le blond plus moqueur que curieux.

- Plein de choses qui ne sont pas dans ton dictionnaire de Don Juan! Cloua-t-elle non sans une certaine satisfaction à passer un message. Il est déjà arrivé et il nous, enfin plus moi que vous, attends... Apparemment, il y a une surprise à BeauxBâtons...

À la descente du train en vue du Château, cette « surprise » fut au centre de tous les sujets. La « bombe » lancée par Dawn obtenait toutes les attentions et le potentiel imaginatif des héritiers fut mis à contribution. Sans s'en rendre compte, d'un oeil extérieur, ce groupe en crise il y a encore quelques mois paraissait à nouveau uni comme si jamais rien n'avait ombragé la complicité de leur jeunesse. Seul le visage fermé de Jaye redonnait du réalisme à ce qui pouvait presque être irréel. Une fois arrivés, Aly prit Jaye en aparté tout de suite en sortant du train tant son inquiétude la travaillait.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien, répondit-il en tentant de s'échapper du guet-apens, en vain.

- Pas à moi Jaye! Alors!

- Mais ça va je te dis, bon je te laisse, s'enfuit-il rapidement dès qu'il aperçut Shirley au loin, accompagnée d'Eliane.

Aly ressentit alors comme de légers picotements au coeur à voir qu'il préférait se confier à une fille qu'il connaissait depuis peu plutôt qu'à elle. Même si ce n'était pas forcément de la jalousie, elle avait vraiment mal à se voir exclue de sa vie à un moment aussi difficile. Elle se doutait bien que c'était lié à son fils et à la mort de Gabrielle, ça ne pouvait être que ça pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Seulement elle devait bien admettre que cette française avait un certain pouvoir à lui ôter le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. A peine était-il prêt d'elle, puis dans ses bras pour la saluer, qu'Aly pouvait voir un net changement sur son comportement. Elle soupira alors à se dire qu'au moins, quelqu'un était là pour lui et qu'au final c'était le principal. Elle devait juste accepter que ce n'était pas elle, qu'il avait trouvé en cette Eliane un certain réconfort. Aly les regarda alors juste une dernière fois pour être sûre qu'il ne la cherchait finalement pas du regard et faute de signe, elle alla rejoindre Dorian qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Dans les bras de son petit ami, un certain soulagement la calma et lui permit de relativiser la situation. Si Jaye pouvait aller mieux grâce à Eliane, alors Aly lui en serait reconnaissante.


	131. Une louve à l'attaque

**Annonce de l'auteur**

mode sadique Niark niark niark ... Rien d'autre à ajouter...fière d'elle niark niark niark

**Chapitre 318 : Une louve à l'attaque écrit le 02/02/2008**

Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, assis à sa table de petit déjeuner, Dorian pestait sur la dernière information importante des pages sportives du NEWSWEEK. Le mois d'avril était celui des bilans sportifs, vu que chaque discipline arrivait en fin de saison, et celui qui l'avait ridiculisé lors d'un match en ligue professionnelle de Quidditch l'année dernière, William Fild, venait de remporter le titre de « joueur de l'année » en plaçant Les diables de Birmingham à la tête du classement général de la ligne. Supportant déjà l'agacement d'EJ qui fut la première à mettre la main sur le journal, celui de Dorian fut pire que tout. Aly tenta bien de le modérer une fois le repas fini, mais il était clair que lorsqu'un Potter est en rogne, il valait mieux pas s'y frotter. L'ambiance du retour « à la normale » fut donc plombée très rapidement. Jaye jouait aux abonnés absents, trop occupé à passer du temps avec Eliane et Shirley, ce qui incluait bien sûr Bayron, chose qui énerva tout de suite Aly et EJ. Cette dernière reporta son énervement matinal sur Ulrick qui apprécia alors que peu leurs retrouvailles survoltées, ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'humeur de la lionne. Du coup, Dakota préféra prendre le large avec Meredith et celle-ci finit par lui rapporter sa conversation avec monsieur Désiré. La blonde, blessée, ignora Bayron toute la journée avant de lui dire clairement qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper de sa petite personne lorsque celui-ci lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et cette information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde nordique passant justement par là à ce moment là. Dakota maudit alors le destin de presque faire exprès de toujours vouloir compliquer les choses. Heureusement qu'il y avait Dawn et François pour sauver la mise même si pour ça, ils se promirent dès le matin de ne prendre parti pour personne et de s'isoler de la tornade, ce qui les arrangeait finalement plutôt bien. Le bilan au soir de la première journée de reprise des classes fut donc assez catastrophique. En gros, tout le monde faisait plus ou moins la tête à tout le monde et malgré le bon temps passé en vacances, c'était comme s'il fallait reprendre tout à zéro.

Pour ne rien arranger, lorsque Dorian et Bayron arrivèrent le lendemain matin au réfectoire, ils assistèrent à une scène des plus cocasses. Un français de septième année se déclarait en parfait gentleman à Dakota, à en faire presque vomir EJ tellement ça pouvait sortir d'un roman à l'eau de rose des plus dégoulinants. A deux doigts de rire au départ, la serdaigle reprit toute sa contenance lorsqu'elle vit Bayron du coin de l'oeil, et finalement réfléchit à deux fois à la proposition aussi féerique qu'honnête. Certes, il était plutôt du genre sérieux, posé, droit, disponible, peu orgueilleux - soit tout à fait « plat » et « pâle » voire « ennuyeux » selon EJ qui en frissonnait de dégoût à sa place- mais Dakota voulait marquer le coup. Après tout, si Bayron avait une petite amie, elle pouvait en faire autant vis à vis de leur lien, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une pièce de rechange ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Ce garçon au prénom tout aussi peu séduisant selon la lionne, Apollinaire, n'était peut-être pas le parti de l'année mais Dakota le trouva vraiment charmant et courageux de se lancer ainsi dans une telle déclaration et ce, devant presque toute l'école. Si elle le repoussait maintenant, chose dont elle aurait été largement capable pour l'avoir fait dans sa prime jeunesse à Poudlard, il aurait été ridiculisé à vie et à présent, elle ne trouvait plus de satisfaction personnelle dans un rôle qui n'était finalement plus elle. Du coin de l'oeil, elle regarda même Irina, prête à exploser de rire, et décida de relever le jeune homme à genoux avec le sourire.

- Je te remercie Apollinaire d'une telle attention à mon égard. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas une telle inclination envers toi mais je serais ravie d'apprendre à mieux te connaître pour commencer.

Autant dire que le sourire du français était tout l'inverse de l'expression qui habitait le visage de Bayron. Hors de lui par jalousie, il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dire bonjour à Shirley, qui heureusement ne l'avait pas encore vu arriver contrairement à Irina et Meredith, et fit tout de suite demi-tour d'un pas aussi vif qu'incertain dans la direction à prendre. Cachée par l'attention que tous portaient au futur nouveau couple star de la rentrée, Irina se leva discrètement de sa chaise avec un sourire victorieux qu'elle communiqua à Vick, presque hilare de la prochaine action de son amie. Meredith le fut nettement moins et dans une panique presque viscérale à savoir Bayron prêt à se faire prendre dans une toile de veuve blonde, elle se leva à son tour pour suivre l'intrigante.

Enervé autant contre Dakota que lui-même, Bayron n'arrivait décidément pas à se raisonner. Sa tête avait beau lui argumenter qu'elle était en son droit le plus légitime d'accepter la déclaration d'un parfait inconnu, une petite voix au fond de lui en était maladivement jaloux. Dakota était sa fiancée, et même s'il s'octroyait des droits avec Shirley ou Meredith avant, il espérait finalement qu'elle lui soit dévouée jusqu'à une prochaine occasion les concernant. Déjà le Julian, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter alors maintenant un français, aussi ridicule soit-il, Bayron avait bien envie de rappeler au monde entier que théoriquement, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, elle lui était réservée. Certes, son côté moralisateur pesta sur l'autre en rappelant que ce genre de promesse devait être réciproque et qu'il agissait en parfait égoïste macho de surcroît, c'était vraiment plus fort que lui. Il s'en voulut alors d'être aussi perdu dans ce domaine de sa vie, entre Shirley avec qui tout se passait enfin bien avec un avenir nettement plus radieux et prometteur qu'il y a quelques années; Meredith qui lui manquait à de nombreuses occasions; Dakota qui restait toujours cette insoumise insaisissable, aussi proche qu'éloignée au point d'y voir un signe du destin que ça ne devait jamais se faire; et cette Irina qui l'intriguait sans vouloir l'admettre...

De nombreuses questions restaient sans réponses, de nombreuses insinuations entre les deux filles qui ne lui avaient pas échappées contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, et ce visage si ressemblant de celle qu'il n'avait pu considérer comme sa petite amie malgré toutes les tentatives dans ce sens, même si par respect pour Dakota, mais aussi Shirley, il ne voulait pas se risquer à en savoir plus, le regard passionné de la bulgare le laissait de moins en moins indifférent. Elle dégageait une aura vraiment particulière, un magnétisme incontestable et un pouvoir de séduction bien aiguisé et si un garçon à BeauxBâtons affirmait qu'elle le laissait de marbre, il ne serait qu'un fief menteur. Légèrement calmé, Bayron s'assit alors sur une marche qui donnait sur l'extérieur, profitant de respirer à fond quelques bouffées d'air histoire de se calmer davantage. Mais ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une autre personne en faisait de même à quelques centimètres de lui. Personne qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir aussi près de lui en telles circonstances.

- Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, il faut dire qu'elle a son honneur à sauver quand même. Tu t'affiches clairement avec ta française, elle accepte les faveurs d'un français... Tout à fait normal en soi, argumenta Irina quelque peu compatissante en regardant dans le vague alors que Bayron la fixait de surprise. Néanmoins, si j'étais à sa place et que j'étais fiancée à un homme tel que toi, tu serais pleinement satisfait de ta relation et tu n'aurais pas à chercher ailleurs ce que tu aurais déjà à portée de bras!

- Je te demande pardon, s'étrangla Bayron qui comprenait une parfaite avance de la blonde.

- Pourquoi te contenter d'un bon toutou fidèle quand tu peux avoir une louve? Ajouta-t-elle sans savoir ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour cet animagus non déclaré.

- Tu es consciente que de ce que tu dis au fiancé de ta cousine? Souligna-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisi et que le tout n'était pas uniquement le fruit de l'imagination d'un garçon qui avait toujours fait le premier pas jusque là.

- A d'autres, cette histoire de fiançailles, Malefoy! Et puis, il y a des choses que Dakota te cache habillement qui font que je donne autant de crédit à votre relation qu'à celle que tu as avec ta gamine!

- Elle me cache quoi exactement? Questionna Bayron assez énervé qu'on lui expose en face ce dont il se doutait déjà.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires pour commencer et celles de ma chère cousine ne m'intéressent de toute façon pas, contrairement à toi...

- Je suis avec Shirley! Affirma-t-il clairement en reculant la jambe qui se retrouva en contact avec celle d'Irina.

- Fiancé à ma cousine, en couple avec la frenchie, regrettant une ex... Quoi de plus normal que sortir une carte de moralité? Argumenta-t-elle avec assurance.

- Justement, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche à ce qui est déjà bien compliqué!

- T'ai-je dis que je souhaitais compliquer les choses? Sourit-elle tout en faisant glisser son index lentement sur le visage de Bayron, trop choqué du geste pour bouger d'un centimètre. Je t'aime bien mais je ne suis pas du genre à me pavaner avec ma conquête du moment, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur, quoique avec toi, j'aurais de quoi être fière de ma prise...

- Je ne suis pas un butin, Irina! S'offusqua-t-il en se levant.

- Non, tu es simplement un homme qui vaut bien plus qu'un caniche, une vipère ou une autruche... Affirma-t-elle tout en se levant à son tour avec un air déterminé et sûre d'elle. Tu me plais Bayron et je suis persuadée que c'est réciproque alors réfléchis bien... Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre du bon temps face au stress qu'on a en commun et que peu peuvent comprendre! Rien d'officiel, que de l'officieux occasionnel, du moins pour commencer... Réfléchis bien... murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de tourner son visage avec son doigt et l'embrasser avec passion à le laisser vidé de toute capacité à réfléchir.

Arrivant visiblement trop tard pour empêcher cela, Meredith assista tout de même aux premières loges à la scène et ne put se contenir lorsqu'Irina passa à côté d'elle. La serpentarde qui voyait ses intérêts bafoués par un rapace coriace la chopa par la veste et la colla au mur en la menaçant de sa baguette. Irina éclata tout de suite de rire ce qui énerva davantage l'ex de Bayron. Elle enfonça davantage sa baguette dans le cou de la bulgare et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec rage.

- Touche le encore une fois et je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras!

- Ne me provoque pas Blake, parce qu'à ce petit jeu, je serais plus forte que toi! Répondit Irina avec un grand sérieux.

- Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur avec tes grands airs! J'ai su mater Wilson plus jeune, alors maintenant ça sera de la rigolade avec toi!

- Si tu as eu le dessus sur Dakota c'est qu'elle l'a bien voulu pour commencer, ce qui ne prouve en rien tes capacités, et de plus, je suis largement plus forte et plus exercée dans ce domaine alors si tu ne veux pas pleurer ton père, ôte-toi de mon passage!

- Je te le répèterais qu'une ultime fois: Tiens-toi très loin de Bayron ou je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement!

- Te méprends pas Blake, la seule ici qui pourrait imaginer pouvoir me battre est Dakota, du moins était, car maintenant qu'elle est amoureuse, plus personne ne peut se prétendre supérieure à moi, si ce n'est Bayron et encore... Répliqua-t-elle fermement avant de faire valser la baguette de Meredith par un sort informulé et de partir fièrement sans dire un autre mot.

Vexée, écoeurée et blessée, Meredith la regarda partir avec une boule au ventre, sentant une menace presque viscérale liée à une haine contre un état d'esprit de conquête, de supériorité qui ressemblait à celle d'un père déchu du droit de porter ce titre à ses yeux. Son attention se porta ensuite sur Bayron qui reprenait pied et se dirigeait vers elle, l'obligeant à se mettre dans l'ombre assez rapidement pour ne pas avoir à se justifier d'une réaction qu'elle estimait elle-même illégitime.


	132. Le fardeau de Meredith

319. Le fardeau de Meredith

De l'oeil d'une ignorante, tout se passait au mieux entre Bayron et Shirley. Ils s'aimaient ouvertement, subissaient le regard protecteur des gouvernantes au point de ne jamais pouvoir s'isoler et personne ne pouvait se douter d'une chose que Meredith percevait avec clairvoyance. Bayron cherchait à être toujours avec elle, à en devenir une sangsue, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusque là. EJ s'en moquait, Dorian en rigolait, Dakota ne le comprenait plus, Slide et Hachton le trouvaient pathétique avant d'affirmer qu'il l'était quand même moins que Meredith vu qu'elle n'en faisait aucun commentaire. Seulement, selon elle, il valait mieux se taire que d'expliquer la motivation première du comportement de Bayron. Non seulement rongé par le remord de son interlude avec Irina une semaine plus tôt, du bien-être ressenti lors du baiser, il cherchait avant tout à ne pas se retrouver seul avec Irina qui usait de toute son énergie pour y arriver. Meredith avait réussi à plusieurs reprises à contrecarrer ses plans, au risque de se voir entrer dans un duel non autorisé à l'école avec celle qui n'hésitait plus à la démolir de rumeurs. Seulement Meredith n'en avait que faire après tout ce qu'elle avait subit et elle n'était de toute façon pas des moindres dans ce domaine ce qui en résultat une riposte tout aussi blasphématoire envers la bulgare. Lorsque cette guerre verbale arriva aux oreilles de Bayron par l'intermédiaire de Shirley, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir Meredith pour se risquer face à Irina qu'il savait plus que forte dans ce petit jeu de rapport de force. Mais nul ne sut le pourquoi de son comportement, nul ne sut ce qu'elle savait parce qu'elle avait à présent trop de respect pour Dakota pour lui infliger ça d'une part, de l'autre, le dire aurait été une porte ouverte à Irina alors que Bayron luttait pour la laisser fermée. Meredith souhaitait donner une chance à Bayron et à sa volonté mais très vite elle réalisa que c'était déjà une cause perdue.

Irina prit l'avantage quinze jours après leur retour lorsque Bayron céda et finit par la regarder au réfectoire un midi. Meredith le vit, déglutit, regarda Shirley puis Dakota et se sentit très mal à lutter seule contre quelque chose qui lui échappait. Elle aurait voulu finalement leur dire le danger qui se profilait mais les deux filles semblaient « heureuses » et même si une partie d'elle voyait un intérêt certain à obtenir de l'aide, sa fréquentation trop longue avec les héritiers lui avait octroyée une conscience. Les deux filles le sauraient bien assez tôt et vu le trouble dans le regard de Bayron, il était probablement déjà trop tard. Il ne restait plus à Meredith qu'à limiter les frais et empêcher tout rapprochement jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison. Seulement, avec la volonté d'Irina à obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait, la Serpentarde savait qu'elle aurait fort à faire. La seule solution qu'elle trouva fut d'aller dire le fond de sa pensée à Bayron et de mettre un frein supplémentaire à ses intentions inavouées. Si bien, juste après un cours en commun avec les autres écoles qui avait épuisé tout le monde tellement il avait demandé de concentration, Meredith chopa Bayron juste avant qu'Irina ne mette la main dessus, à l'en faire enrager, et le prit en aparté sous les yeux surpris de Dakota, EJ et Shirley qui venaient le chercher.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend? Lui demanda-t-il un peu énervé du fait du manque d'énergie à avoir de la patience.

- Je te retourne la question Malefoy!

- Arrête de m'appeler à nouveau par mon nom de famille Méré, ça en devient vraiment vexant! Pesta-t-il avec vigueur.

- Parce que tu penses mériter une telle marque de faveur? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Arrête ton charme avec la bulgare et je verrais si j'estime que tu peux avoir à nouveau droit à cette marque de respect de ma part!

- De quoi tu parles? Fit-il avec assez de crédibilité pour déstabiliser un instant Meredith.

- Je te parle de votre baiser, de vos regards, de vos intentions à tous les deux! Voilà de quoi je parle! Avoua-t-elle avec force. Tu perds complètement la tête mon pauvre Malefoy ou quoi? Fiancée à une, copain d'une autre, mais non, c'est pas assez, il faut que tu fantasmes sur une troisième?

- Je croyais que tu l'étais cette fameuse « troisième » si tant est qu'il y en avait une...

- Raye-moi de ta liste parce que si je dois toujours m'inquiéter de ta fidélité et ne jamais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi, alors tu n'es plus sur la mienne!

- Bon, tu as fini avec tes leçons de morale, Blake?

- Non! Sache que pour le moment, j'arrive encore à tenir ta louve en laisse mais elle me demande beaucoup d'énergie et si je vois que je l'utilise pour rien, je lâcherais le fauve sur toi sans aucun remords! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec toutes tes femmes!

- Mais, je ne t'ai rien demandé Meredith! Je suis bien assez grand pour décider moi-même ce que je veux! Reprit-il vexé.

- Laisse-moi en douter...

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires!!! S'énerva-t-il pour de bon.

- Ok, comme tu veux, mais que je ne te vois pas venir me reprocher quoi que ce soit par la suite. Ah, oui, j'oubliais, sache que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec ta blonde nordique, n'imagine même pas m'adresser à nouveau la parole parce que je ne souhaiterais plus perdre mon temps avec toi!

- C'est ça, va-t-en, cria-t-il en la voyant quitter la pièce avant de la suivre et de voir tous ses proches les regarder avec étonnement. Quoi? Vous avez un problème? Allez-y maintenant, je suis chaud là! Et puis, merde! Occupez-vous tous de vos affaires et fichez-moi la paix! Hurla-t-il avant de prendre le large.

Shirley, surprise, fut la première à demander des comptes à Meredith alors qu'EJ s'apercevait de la disparition de Dakota. La serpentarde ne lâcha pourtant aucune information. Elle répéta les propres propos de Bayron avec froideur à Shirley ce qui irrita profondément celle qui n'avait jamais aimé sa remplaçante. Prise d'une colère profonde, Shirley sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur Meredith qui en rigola nerveusement avant de lui dire qu'elle se trompait d'adversaire et de partir.

Courant presque tellement Bayron marchait vite dans l'énervement qui l'habitait, Dakota eut beaucoup de mal à le rattraper avant qu'il n'entre dans l'aile des garçons. D'un geste vif et sûr, elle le dirigea dans un petit recoin de couloir mais ne chercha pas à lui faire face sachant que ce serait peine perdue. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de le laisser tranquille mais ce fut bel et bien un silence pesant qui s'installa au fil des minutes. Voyant qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, Dakota s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule avant de la voir s'y faire éjecter.

- Je te dirais rien.

- Ca va?

- Je te dirais rien, j'ai dis.

- Très bien. Ecoute, Meredith est ce qu'elle est, mais toi comme moi, on sait qu'elle t'aime toujours et qu'une réaction excessive comme celle-ci de sa part exprime juste une réelle inquiétude sur un sujet qu'elle estime être assez grave pour te nuire.

- Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi! J'ai déjà d'une mère, pas besoin d'en avoir deux de plus ! Pesta-t-il en la regardant ensuite droit dans les yeux avec une rage jamais vue.

Dakota n'y répondit pas. Elle savait que Bayron avait fermé toutes portes donnant à la raison de ses agissements. Continuer sur cette voie signifiait accepter un combat perdu d'avance tout en s'y jetant tête baissée. La détresse de Bayron était aussi visible que sa détermination à avoir raison. Quoi qu'avait pu lui dire Meredith, il était sûr que c'était assez grave pour ne pas s'y engager sans savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle soupira, se recula, et le regarda une dernière fois avec un air nettement plus doux, voulant lui offrir juste une minute de répit dans sa guerre intérieure.

- Tu n'es pas seul Bayron...Ne t'isole pas...

- Applique donc tes propres conseils avant d'aller les donner aux autres Dakota! Répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui laissant la possibilité d'y voir une certaine rancoeur qui la fit frissonner, avant de la laisser sur place.

En revenant vers le groupe, elle chercha Meredith du regard mais c'est bien celui de Shirley qu'elle croisa. Visiblement énervée, Dakota vit comme le retour d'une gryffondor dans le costume d'une « lady », mélange tout à fait étonnant mais parfaitement correspondant à la personnalité de la première petite amie de Bayron. Presque aussi désolée pour celle qui lui avait enlevé la possibilité de pouvoir vivre pleinement les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son fiancé, que pour elle-même, il lui était impossible de lui en vouloir et de s'en prendre à elle. Dakota l'écouta donc râler sur le fait que même si elle était sa fiancée, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait aller voir Bayron, chose qui n'avait finalement pas été aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait voulu, c'était à elle de le faire. Même si elle était officiellement fiancée à Bayron, c'était elle, Shirley, qu'il aimait et toujours elle dont il attendait ce genre d'attentions. Shirley termina sur le fait que si Bayron paraissait aussi perdu et incertain parfois c'était aussi à cause de Meredith et elle, toutes aussi indécises et déterminées dans leurs sentiments et volontés, et que contrairement à elles, Shirley était déterminée à se battre pour son couple. Le message était ainsi clair pour tout ceux qui l'avaient entendu. La gentille petite amie douce et conciliante avait atteint ses limites avec les ex et fiancées envahissantes. Le calme de Dakota, contenant tout de même son envie de tenir tête, ne tempéra pas le sang de feu de la brune qui partit à la recherche de son homme après un ultime regard des plus sévères.

- Moi qui pensais qu'il s'était calmé, soupira EJ, il a fait quoi encore? Demanda-t-elle à Dakota en espérant une réponse.

- Aucune idée, la communication entre Bayron et moi n'a jamais été notre fort, déclara-t-elle en toute honnêteté en pensant à de nombreuses occasions manquées à cause de ça justement.

- Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit? Insista Dorian.

- Mis à part en gros de me mêler de mes affaires à nouveau, non...

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais depuis qu'on est rentré des vacances, il est de plus en plus distant. Je me doute bien que son entraînement le soir en vue de la dernière épreuve y est pour quelque chose mais, j'ai une drôle d'impression le concernant, intervint Aly. Même en classe, il est comme « ailleurs ». En sortilège, au dernier devoir, lui qui est l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous dans cette manière, c'était limite s'il ne se ramassait pas royalement, et ce n'est pas son style...

- Roy lui écrit moins, ils se sont peut-être fâchés sans qu'on le sache? Questionna Dorian en regardant EJ qui lui renvoya un « pourquoi me regarder à chaque fois qu'on évoque Roy » du regard. Quoi?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi? Répéta en l'imitant Dorian tel un enfant de quatre ans.

- Tu te crois drôle? Pesta EJ.

- Et toi? Répondit Dorian.

- Ca suffit les gosses, gronda maternellement Dawn en les éloignant de ses mains. Tout le monde aura son biberon ce soir... Bon, pour en revenir à Bayron, insista-t-elle en regardant les deux boudeurs, il ne va pas nous refaire une crise d'ado à la Dorian quand même?

- Hé!!! Pesta l'intéressé.

- On se tait le môme, reprit Dawn en transformant son stylo en une tétine format adulte pour la coller dans la bouche de Dorian à en faire pouffer de rire les autres.

- Faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi Meredith en avait après lui, suggéra Dakota.

- Quelqu'un veut aller la cuisiner? Questionna Dawn avant de voir le visage d'EJ s'illuminer et de décider de faire le commerce de tétine pour pseudo adultes.

- « Frrranch'ment tésss ssiantch Done », tenta de sortir EJ les mains sur les hanches, alors qu'une tétine venait de se planter dans sa bouche.

- Je vais essayer, enfin à mon avis, ça sera peine perdue, déclara Dakota. On aurait plus de chance avec Bayron, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Dorian qui croisa les bras tout en tétant sa « tutu ».

- Allez mon bébé, dis quelques mots mon chéri, se moqua Aly en lui retirant l'objet obstruant.

- Je pencherais plus sur Roy, reprit Dorian en regardant à nouveau EJ par défi avant de sentir la tétine retourner dans son gosier.

- Ok, Aly écrit à Roy, Dakota va tenter ta chance avec Meredith, François et moi on va essayer avec Shirley et on va mettre ces deux là à la nurserie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus pipi au lit, rigola Dawn avant d'agiter légèrement sa baguette et d'observer les pantalons de Dorian et EJ devenir plus serrés au niveau de l'entrejambe, laissant deviner une lange des plus disgrâce à provoquer un fou rire général.


	133. La victoire de la plus forte volonté

**Annonce :**  
Mes excuses pour tant de retard. J'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer mais pas de panique, toujours aussi passionnée ;o)

**Chapitre : ****La victoire de la plus forte volonté.** écrit le 14/03/2008  
Même si Bayron savait au fond de lui que Meredith avait raison, il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas: qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Si en plus Dakota s'y mettait, là, c'était au dessus de ses forces que de résister à l'invasion de sa colère jusqu'au plus profond de chacune de ses cellules. La raison avait laissé place à une overdose de testostérones en ébullition alimentée par un ego masculin à la recherche de lui-même. Il en avait vraiment marre de recevoir des leçons de la part de personnes qui étaient loin d'être irréprochables. Aly encore pouvait se permettre de lui faire la morale mais à y réfléchir, il aurait été bien capable de lui trouver des contres arguments aussi. Que les filles pouvaient être compliquées quand même. A ne jamais savoir ce qu'elles veulent, à toujours parler de manière détournée en demandant de comprendre au delà du compréhensible, comme s'ils pouvaient, eux, en être capables. Encore fallaient-ils en avoir envie tellement c'était aller contre nature d'essayer de le faire.  
Bayron secoua la tête en se disant non à lui-même.

Puis sa pensée se tourna vers Irina. Au moins elle, même si elle semblaient bien plus complexe que les autres, montrait plus ouvertement ce qu'elle voulait. Là, les choses étaient simples, elle le voulait lui. Pas de chichis, pas de réflexions à n'en plus finir, pas de faux secrets empêchant l'évidence, pas de morale pesante, non, elle le désirait comme jamais personne ne l'avait désiré, et qui pouvait prétendre rester insensible à ce genre d'attention. Certes, il avait Shirley mais cette relation « bien sous tout rapport » lui paraissait fade face à la passion déclarée de la bulgare. Il était malgré lui attiré vers cette guerrière nordique et même sa mauvaise conscience ne pouvait qu'accepter d'être muselée face ce phénomène sans précédent.

- Alors Malefoy, perdu? Intervint une voix qui hypnotisa Bayron sur le champ avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était dans le jardin en direction du pavillon réservé aux bulgares.  
- Totalement, se dit-il à lui-même avant de se reprendre et de dire plus haut, du tout.  
- Tout aussi mauvais menteur que bel homme, rigola Irina. Plus je te connais Malefoy, plus tu me plais, venta-t-elle ensuite avant de s'approcher.  
- Je crois que je devrais rentrer, se troubla-t-il ensuite à la voir à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui avec un regard aussi victorieux que séducteur.  
- Et moi je crois plutôt que tu vas rester... sourit-elle avant de lui caresser les cheveux, passant son poignée parfumé à quelques millimètres du nez de Bayron, finissant de lui ôter toute raison. Tu es si mystérieux, si complexe et si simple à la fois, si insaisissable et si facile à séduire, tu es rare Malefoy... Rare et précieux à mes yeux à ce titre... murmura-t-elle à lui faire fermer les yeux pour apprécier chaque mot prononcé.  
- Irina... je...  
- Viens, Bayron... Viens, nous seront plus tranquille dans mes appartements...  
- Non, je... résista-t-il alors qu'elle le tirait vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras.  
- Chut, arrête donc de réfléchir dans le vide, et laisse toi vivre un peu, susurra-t-elle tout en embrassant langoureusement le lobe de son oreille.

Les faisant tous les deux disparaître en faisant activer un petit bijou qu'elle tenait à son cou, ce fut bel et bien dans la chambre privée de la jeune fille qu'ils se trouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Néanmoins Bayron ne préféra pas rouvrir les yeux, unique expression de sa mauvaise conscience, et se laissa faire dans un premier temps, comme prisonnier d'un pouvoir féminin, puis le désir physique prit le dessus à lui faire oublier la douceur de Shirley, la fougue de Meredith, ses liens à Dakota, ses amis, sa famille et presque jusqu'à son nom. Il était à présent totalement à la merci d'Irina et celle-ci ne laissa pas échapper l'occasion qui se présentait à elle. Alors qu'avec Shirley, la relation entre Bayron et elle se limitait à de tendres baisers, une présence et quelques moments plus intimes limités à la surveillance aiguë des gouvernantes, celle avec Irina débuta tout de suite très passionnément.

Irina l'amena à sa couche, prit le contrôle de l'intimité qui se développa entre eux et avant même que Bayron puisse l'espérer, Irina lui fit clairement comprendre ses intentions. Déjà initié, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reprendre les réflexes acquis de sa relation avec Meredith. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait ni sentiments, ni maîtrise, non, là il était totalement esclave des sens que lui développaient Irina. Tout semblait si irréel, si intense, si fort, si incroyable qu'il en avait presque l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec une femme. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, l'adrénaline du plaisir atténué, il eut cette sensation d'être totalement déboussolé. Irina était encore nue sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse, et soudainement, il réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer. Très mal à l'aise, écoeuré de lui-même, en colère contre son amante malgré lui, il tenta de la faire basculer sur le côté afin de partir en douce. Seulement, Irina s'en rendit compte et comme si elle avait une maîtrise divine de l'art amoureux, il fut à nouveau sous son contrôle quelques secondes plus tard. Bayron comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et qu'elle avait un contrôle total sur lui, et le fait qu'il put partir uniquement parce qu'elle semblait « lassée » le lui prouva.

En rentrant, Bayron put analyser pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement, il venait de prouver à Meredith qu'elle avait « encore » raison et ça l'énervait, qu'il venait aussi de coucher avec la personne que Dakota détestait le plus au monde ce qui n'aiderait pas à un rapprochement entre eux si elle le savait, mais surtout, il avait lâchement trompé Shirley. En rentrant dans l'aile masculine du château, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain et se prit une douche à n'en plus finir. Il avait autant envie d'enlever l'odeur d'Irina que ses souvenirs, seulement il sut qu'il devait accepter de vivre avec cette faute. La raison retrouvée, il ne pouvait absolument pas envisager une relation avec Irina. Dakota ne lui pardonnerait pas pour commencer et Shirley ne méritait pas ça. Elle l'avait attendu des années, il ne pouvait pas maintenant la quitter après même pas quelques mois de relation. Irina était une erreur qu'il devait oublier. Il le fallait. Seulement, les images, elles, le torturaient au point de lui faire entendre une petite voix au fond de lui hurlant un « encore ! » qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il tenta de se libérer l'esprit en avouant tout à Roy mais il se retint. La peur viscérale de Shirley lui inspira de la méfiance même envers son meilleur ami. Et ce n'était pas Dorian qui rentrait à ce moment là dans la chambre, qui pouvait espérer arriver à le faire parler.

- Tiens, tu nous fais enfin grâce de ta présence...  
- Fiche-moi la paix!  
- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire aujourd'hui apparemment... Tu es conscient que Shirley est très inquiète et qu'elle te cherche partout? Le fait que tu ne sois pas venu manger n'a rien arrangé. Et puis tu as raté une super prise de tête entre Dakota et Meredith au sujet d'Irina, qui brillait autant que toi par sa perte d'appétit.  
- Vraiment? Elles ont dit quoi?  
- Heu, je crois que tu as pas compris ce que j'ai dit avant, s'étonna Dorian. « Shirley... très inquiète »... ça te monte au cerveau ou c'est le mien qui est au ralenti ou en manque d'information?  
- Réponds, elles ont dit quoi? Réclama Bayron assez impatient.  
- La seule chose pour laquelle elles semblaient d'accord c'était qu'elle était dangereuse et bien plus maligne qu'elle ne semble le paraître, mais Meredith en veut à Dakota d'être aussi passive vis à vis de toi, et Dakota reproche à Meredith de vouloir te surprotéger sans te faire confiance... Si tu veux le mien d'avis, les deux principaux reprochent sont mérités...  
- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, répliqua-t-il avant de se lever et quitter la chambre.

Ne pensant maintenant plus à ce que venait de lui révéler Dorian, rassuré sur le fait que personne ne savait rien sur ce qu'il avait fait, la raison reprit sa place offrant la possibilité à son coeur de lui réclamer la présence de Shirley. Il voulait à présent autant la rassurer qu'être réconforté et c'était bien elle qui pouvait lui offrir ça. Il se rendit donc aux portes de l'aile féminine, demanda à la voir et fit les cents pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse enfin à ses yeux. Il put y voir autant un soulagement, une colère qui s'évanouissait qu'une expression la plus pure de ses sentiments. Elle courut directement dans ses bras, le rendant heureux de pouvoir l'y accueillir et de la serrer aussi fort que possible. Shirley semblait soulagée qu'il vienne lui demander du réconfort, chose que les deux autres n'avaient visiblement pas obtenue. Elle estimait avoir remporté une bataille importante, lui assurant une avance certaine mais surtout cela la confortait sur la viabilité de son couple. Elle prit ensuite le visage de Bayron entre ses mains et força celui qui évitait son regard à la fixer.

- Bayron, quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Meredith ou Dakota, je m'en fous, je ne veux pas savoir et je ne veux plus en parler à partir de maintenant. Quelque soit ton souci, je veux que tu saches que je suis avec toi, que je suis pas ton ennemie mais bien ton alliée Bayron. Quoi que tu pourras faire, dire, ou décider, je te soutiendrai... Ca fait trois ans que je suis en arrière dans ta vie, à présent je veux en faire partie et je veux avancer avec toi... je t'aime...Bayron, je t'aime... murmura-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde avant de le voir pleurer légèrement et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Seulement, alors que Shirley pensait que les larmes de Bayron provenaient d'un surplus d'émotion liés à ses paroles, la réalité était tout autre. Les remords du jeune homme n'en furent simplement que décuplés à entendre une telle déclaration alors que même pas une heure avant, il était encore dans les bras d'Irina. Furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi faible, il se promit intérieurement de ne jamais plus se laisser avoir par la bulgare, que l'erreur qu'il avait commise serait la seule et l'unique et qu'il ferait tout pour garder Shirley à ses côtés.  
Il serra alors sa petite amie très fort, l'embrassa passionnément puis tenta une esquive avec les gouvernantes déjà en train de les surveiller afin de se retrouver un peu à deux. Une fois qu'ils réussirent à les semer tout en sachant qu'ils n'auraient que peu de répit, ils purent s'accorder un peu d'intimité. Shirley trouva Bayron bien moins entreprenant qu'à l'habitude mais la tendresse sincère qu'il exprimait lui fit plaisir. Les baisers étaient plus tendres, plus sincères, plus langoureux, plus lents et plus appréciés comme si chacun d'entres eux pouvaient être le dernier. Shirley ne pouvait rêver meilleur moment après l'après-midi et la soirée qu'elle avait vécus. Naturellement, ils n'eurent que quinze minutes pour eux avant de se faire séparer non chaleureusement par deux essoufflées énervées.

De retour dans sa chambre, Bayron se sentait mieux grâce à la résolution qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et fit à peine attention aux regards de Dorian. Il décida quand même de donner quelques nouvelles à Roy en faisant volontairement impasse sur l'épisode « nordique ». Il s'attarda par contre sur ses intentions vis à vis de sa petite amie, sur le fait qu'il espérait vraiment pouvoir construire quelque chose et que même s'il devait attendre encore un an avant que Shirley finisse ses études, elle méritait bien qu'il l'attende. Sourire aux lèvres, il se coucha nettement plus détendu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Seulement dès que le sommeil eut le dessus, le fantôme de la bulgare hanta tous ses rêves et rien ne s'arrangea lorsque son esprit imagina Dakota découvrir son secret et Meredith lui annoncer qu'elle avait mis au monde en enfant sans qu'il le sache et qu'elle exigeait qu'il l'épouse, le tout arrosé par les larmes de Shirley. Autant dire que le réveil fut des plus brutaux, des plus humides de sueur et nettement moins serein que la veille...


	134. Un jeu dangereux

**Annonce :**

J'essaye de vous livrer le 322 ce we...

**Chapitre : Un jeu dangereux écrit le 14/03/2008**

Dès le lendemain de son aventure avec Irina, très perturbé par son cauchemar, Bayron était peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir la journée se finir au plus vite et avoir enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal fut néanmoins une nouvelle épreuve pour lui. En commun avec les bulgares, vu qu'il n'y avait que Dorian et lui qui présentaient cette matière aux aspics, Bayron se retrouva en binôme avec Irina. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui rappeler leur tête à tête de la veille par des petits gestes, des regards, des mots bien choisis, ce qui eut le don de le mettre très mal à l'aise à en détourner le regard. Puis à nouveau, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il fut irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. Toute résistance était impossible tant son être était captivé par la bulgare. Tel un pantin doué d'une raison limitée, il ne savait presque que dire « oui » à tous les désirs d'Irina. Et lorsque Dorian le chercha du regard pour aller au réfectoire ensemble à la fin du cours, il fut surpris de ne pas le trouver. Sur le coup, il pensa que le fait qu'il ait sauté un repas la veille au soir lui aurait inspiré une faim de loup mais la place habituelle de son neveu était belle et bien vide.

- Tu n'as pas vu Bayron? Demanda-t-il à Jaye, pensif.

- Non...

- Hé, les filles, vous n'avez pas vu Bayron? Poursuivit-il plus fort afin d'atteindre la table voisine où se restauraient les héritières.

- Pas encore, mais vous n'aviez pas cours ensemble? Répondit Aly alors qu'EJ levait les épaules pour faire comprendre que ne c'était pas son problème.

- Bah si, soupira-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers Meredith qui elle, fixait la place vide d'Irina tout en serrant très fort sa fourchette.

Intrigué, Dorian pensa sur le coup qu'éventuellement, il se faisait une petite séance d'entraînement supplémentaire avec la bulgare, finissant peut-être un défi lancé en cours vu qu'il était axé sur les duels. Lorsqu'il le vit réapparaître en Métamorphoses, visiblement épuisé, il en conclut qu'il avait bien fait un effort physique et qu'il se préparait peut-être davantage pour la prochaine épreuve sans pour autant en avertir tout le monde. Il se concentra alors à sa leçon du jour, tout en s'occupant un peu d'Aly et passa à autre chose. Néanmoins, le lendemain midi, il remarqua à nouveau la disparition des deux challengers et il ne fut pas le seul à se poser des questions. Shirley de son côté fut néanmoins soulagée de voir arriver Irina vingt minutes après le début du repas alors que Bayron ne s'y montra pas du tout. Sans que personne ne lui demande, tous s'étaient convaincus qu'il profitait de ce créneau pour s'exercer en paix. Shirley lui apportait quand même un sandwich avant chaque début de cours de l'après-midi et attribuait le visage renfermé et la fatigue à ce que personne n'osa demander confirmation à l'intéressé. Il n'y avait pas forcément à mentir pour Bayron qui allait courir et se défouler en sortant des appartements d'Irina, déversant sa rage à être si faible et à la merci d'Irina. Il aimait Shirley très sincèrement mais son corps ne pouvait pas se passer de celui de la bulgare qui savait le manipuler comme s'il était relié au sien depuis la nuit des temps. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, ne l'acceptait pas et ne l'assumait pas, seulement il n'y résistait pas non plus.

Le soir pourtant, il faisait tout pour éviter de la rencontrer et se concentrait à passer du temps avec Shirley. Il prenait un plaisir monstre à garder le contrôle de ses actes et à vivre simplement une relation douce, chaleureuse et complice. Shirley remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il était davantage attentionné, affectueux et démonstratif depuis la déclaration qu'elle avait faite et se félicitait de lui avoir ouvert son coeur. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la véritable raison de la motivation de Bayron à vivre intensément sa relation avec elle.

Seulement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. A force d'être poussé à bout par toutes ses émotions, il devint de plus en plus susceptible, en alerte, sur la défensive, au point que seul Shirley arrivait encore à le supporter. Pour un rien, il s'emportait et ce n'était même pas la peine que Meredith ou même Dakota, qui tenta une fois, ne s'en approche. Après qu'EJ lui ait fait la réflexion qu'il avait un balai dans le cul et un vif d'or à la place du cerveau, il fut définitivement inabordable. EJ se défendit d'ailleurs d'affirmer tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas mais encore une fois, mais tous préférèrent ne pas en rajouter. Naturellement, EJ se contre fichait totalement du nom de son cousin sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait vu vomir de crapauds petits pour le voir tel qu'il est vraiment. Dawn fit remarquer que le monde avait de la chance qu'elle ne veuille pas faire carrière dans la diplomatie.

Enervé, c'est sur Roy qu'il se défoula en rentrant dans sa chambre en ce soir de mi-avril. Dans l'état de stress qu'il était, Bayron ne fit pas forcément attention à la formulation de ses phrases dans sa lettre à son meilleur ami. Très vite, en vidant passionnément et brutalement son sac, il avoua sa « faute » comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde, mettant sa faiblesse sur le compte des hormones, de la jeunesse, du charisme de la bulgare, du goût de l'interdit, de son expérience à elle et de l'expérience à récupérer de ce fait. Bien sûr, une fois qu'il fut calmé, il s'adoucit dans ses propos et expliqua tout de même son sentiment vis à vis de Shirley mais aussi son manque de volonté inexplicable face à la bulgare. Il espérait presque que Roy lui donne des conseils pour se dépêtrer du bourbier où il avait mis les pieds mais au lieu de ça, ce fut bien une « Royal » leçon de moral qu'il obtint. Non content de traiter son meilleur ami d'imbécile profond, Roy le traitait de roi des trolls à jouer au con de cette manière avec une fille aussi adorable que Shirley et tout ça pour se faire mener par le bout du « nez » par une fille qui n'avait rien à perdre, elle. Dans le genre, concentré de Meredith, Dakota, Malefoy père avec une pointe d'EJ, le tout mixé avec une franchise que lui seul s'autorisait avec Bayron parce qu'il savait que son ami chérissait son honnêteté, Roy ne pouvait pas faire mieux dans le remontage de bretelles par excellence. En finissant par un « tu me déçois », le brun fit définitivement pâlir le destinataire de sa réponse.

Même si sur le coup, Bayron lui en voulut de ne pas avoir été tendre avec lui, il accepta de réfléchir à tout ça. Seulement, toute cette bonne morale n'avait pas l'air d'être compatible avec ce qu'il vivait avec Irina, mais à force de ne pas trouver de soutien parmi ses proches, où même une personne neutre pour ne pas être trop difficile, il soupira en se disant que de toute manière, s'il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre lui-même, il n'y avait pas trop de chances que quelqu'un d'autre trouve à sa place ce qui lui arrivait. Blasé par une solitude qu'il s'imposait lui-même, il ne répondit même pas à Roy, préférant limiter tous les conflits possibles. Avec une liste de plus en plus longue de problèmes à résoudre, il décida qu'il valait mieux les gérer un à la fois. N'arrivant pas à dormir ce soir là, contrairement à Dorian qui ronflait déjà bien assez fort pour couvrir tous bruits de fuite par la fenêtre, Bayron sentit le besoin d'aller vers la seule personne qui lui apaisait l'esprit en le vidant de toute raison.

- Tu commences à y prendre goût mon cher, se moqua Irina tout en finissant de se coiffer pour se mettre au lit.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu les cheveux détachés, remarqua-t-il en l'observant minutieusement.

- Ca te plait? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui d'un air séducteur.

- Oui, répondit Bayron un peu honteux. Je... Enfin, je ne te dérange pas?

- Quelle idée mon cher, que veux-tu que je fasse à cette heure tardive mis à part t'attendre? Sourit-elle avant de l'entraîner près de son lit.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour... Je voulais juste ... venir... te voir...

- Tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir les yeux pendant que je te ferais l'amour, plaisanta-t-elle avant de faire tomber sa nuisette.

- Irina, je ne sais pas si... Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt parler?

- Parler? S'esclaffa-t-elle à n'en plus pouvoir avant de se reprendre. Perte de temps! Reprit-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Irina... Il faudrait que... Irina, on ne va pas pouvoir... ça... longtemps... Irina... tenta-t-il de dire avant de succomber à l'attirance de la jeune fille.

Juste avant que l'aube ne se lève, Bayron se glissa dans sa chambre tout aussi discrètement qu'à son départ, se satisfaisant au passage que Dorian fut perdu dans ses « chants nocturnes mélodieux ». Il se coucha rapidement après avoir pesté contre lui en constatant qu'il ne pourrait se reposer que deux petites heures et ne remarqua pas le petit sourire aux lèvres de Dorian former un sourire crispé pour continuer à faire semblant de faire un tête à tête avec Morphée. N'imaginant pas un seul instant que Bayron avait passé la nuit avec une autre que Shirley, il l'envia presque d'avoir pu déjouer la garde des gouvernantes, contrairement à Aly et lui. Il rigola ensuite au fond de lui du discours prude qu'avait pu lui faire Shirley l'avant veille concernant sa relation avec Bayron. Le « c'est à peine si on s'embrasse une fois par jour » était facilement déformé dans son esprit par un « il n'y a pas que ça que vous faites à peine une fois par jour... ». Dorian reteint son fou rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Il était au moins rassuré que sur le point de sa vie amoureuse, son neveu se soit stabilisé, seul équilibre qui devait le maintenir difficilement à la surface vu la pression qui le hantait visiblement actuellement. A penser à tout cette intimité, son esprit vagabonda naturellement avec nostalgie aux derniers instants qu'il avait pu passé avec Aly juste avant de revenir à BeauxBâtons et se satisfaisait quand même de voir que sa relation au grand jour tenait le choc. La séparation les avait finalement fait grandir et apprendre beaucoup de choses, leur permettant à tous les deux d'envisager un avenir à deux nettement plus sérieux. Souriant à la perspective de pouvoir enfin passer plus de temps ensemble, et seuls, d'ici quelques mois le remplissait autant de joie que d'impatience. Il réalisa quand même que l'un comme l'autre vivait encore chez ses parents et que ça ne faciliterait pas une certaine intimité et l'idée de prendre son indépendance commença à germer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir comment s'organiser avec sa future carrière et les finances que ça allait pouvoir lui rapporter mais il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas vivre encore un an ou plus loin d'elle. Même s'il avait encore le temps, Dorian savait qu'il faudrait au moins aborder ce sujet avec Aly avant d'être pris de court et il appréhendait un peu sa réaction. Heureusement pour son esprit, le réveil et le grognement de Bayron qui trouva le temps bien trop rapide à son goût, tout comme Dorian qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure, virent stopper toute réflexion. En arrivant au réfectoire, tous les deux se secouèrent d'ailleurs la tête en voyant Dakota et son français s'embrasser avant de rentrer également dans la salle. Ecoeuré, Bayron fit mine de ne pas les avoir vu mais Dorian regarda la jeune fille avec un peu de non compréhension qui la rendit mal à l'aise avant de répliquer.

- Quoi? Lui il a tous les droits et je dois rester à sa disposition? Répliqua Dakota finalement piquée au vif.

- Non, non, c'est pas ça, enfin ça surprend, c'est tout...

- Oh et puis j'ai pas à demander l'avis de qui que ce soit... Pesta-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à sa place pendant que Dorian s'approchait pour embrasser Aly.

- Elle a quoi Dakota? Demanda-t-il à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

- Je crois qu'elle a encore fait un cauchemar, ça fait une grosse semaine qu'elle dort mal, du coup ... même EJ prend des pincettes depuis ce matin...

- Ok, je passerai le message alors... Bon appétit mon coeur, sourit-il ensuite avant d'aller rejoindre la table des garçons.


	135. Une vérité inacceptable

Annonce :

La fin plaira probablement à certains(nes) d'entres vous ;o) F-28 (Plus que 28 chaps ;op) Bisous

Chapitre : Une vérité inacceptable écrit le 06/04/2008

Le premier jour de Mai fut accompagné d'une météo des plus agréables. Le soleil et la chaleur presque inhabituels poussaient tous les élèves à profiter pleinement en allant dès que possible dans les jardins qui resplendissaient de couleurs. Assis près d'un arbre qui leur offrait un peu d'ombre agréable, quelques uns des héritiers se prenait un moment de détente bien mérité vu le travail qu'ils devaient abattre avec les ASPICs qui s'approchaient à grand pas. Heureux de pouvoir profiter pleinement d'Aly, Dorian se sentait d'humeur taquine, et le temps permettait une ambiance légère. En plus de ce couple presque enviable pour d'autres tant leur complicité s'accroissait de jour en jour, EJ et Ulrick s'autorisaient cette même pause alors qu'après les cours, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se faire un entraînement assez intensif avec Dakota. Tous avaient besoin d'une trêve et personne ne s'était fait prier mis à part Bayron et François qui avaient été convoqués pour la prochaine épreuve.

- Au fait Dorian, tu as des nouvelles de Roy? Parce que Bayron en ce moment ne semble pas très loquace le concernant... Demanda Dawn en n'osant pas demander à EJ si elle en avait de par sa soeur Grace.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Bayron lui écrive fréquemment. Il n'est pas souvent dans notre chambre et quand il y est c'est limite que pour dormir... Faut dire que Shirley a tendance à l'épuiser notre champion, se moqua-t-il en toute bonne foi.

- Je te demande pardon? Rougit-elle en voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien vu à l'heure à laquelle il rentre dans la nuit... D'ailleurs faudra quand même penser à faire partager vos infos dans la lutte contre les gouvernantes, sourit-il en regardant Aly du coin de l'oeil qui en devint toute écarlate à lui envoyer un bouquin dans sa direction pour lui signifier son indignation. Raté... se moqua-t-il alors que sa copine lui lançait un regard noir.

- Désolée de devoir te décevoir mais nous avons autant de difficulté que vous à semer ces cerbères, se justifia Shirley. Et puis, Bayron passe tout son temps à s'entraîner, je le vois à peine dans la journée, soupira Shirley alors que Dawn la regardait avec un peu d'incompréhension.

- Il y met bien du zèle notre blondinet. François garde quand même du temps pour moi, souligna Dawn avant de se sentir un peu coupable de l'empêcher peut-être d'être prêt pour la dernière épreuve.

- Je veux bien lui écrire, se proposa Dakota, qui préféra subitement de revenir sur le sujet que de s'attarder sur l'emploi du temps de Bayron. De toute façon, j'ai quelques courriers à faire, donc un de plus ou de moins, je suis plus à ça près…

- Tu lui passeras notre bonjour à tous? Demanda Dawn. Et demande lui s'il vient à la prochaine épreuve et également comment s'en sort l'équipe des gryffons sans nous!

- Ca je peux te répondre, intervint EJ. Grace ne se gêne pas à dire qu'ils s'en sortent très bien sans nous... Mais les scores ne sont pas ceux auxquels on a habitué à notre maison, précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux avant de remarquer l'air perturbé de Dorian, dans les nuages.

A la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, ce dernier n'était pas des plus concentrés. Aly, voisine de sortilège, lui adressa quelques coups de coude mais malgré quelques sursauts d'attention, son esprit se baladait sur ce qui le préoccupait. Son regard ne quittait pas son cousin, comme s'il était à la recherche d'information sur les différentes expressions que pouvait faire son neveu. Mis à part une fatigue évidente, un regard fermé, rien ne semblait pourtant sortir d'une carapace bien aiguisée à présent et c'est bien ce qui préoccupait Dorian. D'accord il avait le tournoi mais il avait une copine avec qui ça se passait enfin bien après une époque amoureuse chaotique, alors pourquoi une tête pareille? Intrigué quasiment toute la journée par ça, il fit à peine attention à Aly qui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer. Dorian lui expliqua alors ses doutes et lui demanda son avis sur la situation de son neveu. Elle lui répondit sans faire de détour qu'il cherchait les problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas uniquement parce qu'il était trop habitué à en avoir et que vivre en paix n'était pas le fort de la famille Potter / Malefoy / Weasley. Elle ajouta qu'à force de chercher la « merde », ils finissaient forcément par la trouver et que si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait faire avec Bayron, elle ne lui donnerait pas davantage d'arguments sur ce point. Pour elle, Bayron travaillait simplement d'arrache pied pour pouvoir tenir le niveau entre les ASPICs et le tournoi, tout en ayant une relation amoureuse et que rien que ça, ça avait de quoi le miner. Dorian ne semblait pourtant pas convaincu, comme s'il lui manquait une information importante à cette équation pourtant logique s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien celui qui avait été son compagnon de jeu depuis la naissance.

- Tu es lourd Dorian, vraiment, soupira Aly qui comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de séance câlins ce soir là. Vu que tu as mieux à faire que de profiter d'un peu de clémence des nurses, je vais rejoindre les filles et discuter du complot mondial contre ta personne, ironisa-t-elle sans obtenir pour autant l'attention réelle de son petit ami.

- Bonne soirée, répondit-il presque automatiquement sans relever le regard rempli de reproches de celle qui allait sans aucun doute le lui faire payer dès le lendemain.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Bayron sortir d'un recoin, disant au revoir à Shirley. Si Aly avait raison, alors il aurait dû prendre la direction des salles d'entraînement de manière presque instinctive mais son attitude à vouloir rester sur place jusqu'à ce que Shirley ne soit plus à portée de vue, le fait de tourner autour de lui afin de voir s'il était observé, ce qui poussa d'ailleurs Dorian à se retrancher dos à un mur, renforça son impression que quelque chose clochait. De manière très furtive, probablement aidé par le fait que Bayron ne se méfiait peut-être plus, il put le suivre et découvrir petit à petit la destination totalement improbable qu'il prenait. Son esprit et ses jambes se livraient un combat de raison où Bayron ne pouvait pas faire ce que son imagination était déjà entrain de développer. Vis à vis de Shirley, de Dakota et du tournoi, non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à découvrir ce que son neveu dissimulait tant bien que mal. Arrivé près du pavillon réservé aux bulgares, Dorian n'arriva plus à faire un seul pas. La vérité étant trop énorme pour aller jusqu'au bout de la découverte. Bayron ne pouvait pas aller rejoindre Irina. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Plus motivé à trouver un contre argument que de voir la vérité en face, il reprit sa filature et entra discrètement chez les bulgares. Il avait perdu Bayron de vue du fait de son arrêt nécessaire à sa conscience de trouver une raison de poursuivre. Il ne savait pas trop où se diriger à travers tous ces couloirs. Il espérait presque ne rien trouver et être forcé de se raisonner à rentrer dans sa chambre. La lumière était tamisée, l'endroit simplement éclairé de torches à huile magiques disposées tous les mètres, ce qui rendait le tout très pesant pour Dorian qui se sentait de moins en moins à sa place ici. Quelques rires de bulgares ponctuaient le silence mais rien d'assez inquiétant pour rebrousser chemin. Puis, une voix lui glaça le sang. C'était Bayron, sans nul doute. Il hurlait après quelqu'un, lui demandait d'arrêter, lui disait qu'il était venu pour tout stopper, qu'il ne voulait pas continuer et Dorian se laissa guider malgré lui vers la voix. Une fois derrière la porte, il pouvait à présent entendre celle qu'il ne voulait pas admettre proche de son neveu et en resta figé.

- Bayron, le fait que tu sois là prouve que tu m'as dans la peau, que tu le veuilles ou pas!

- Non, tu as tord! Se défendit-il.

- Embrasse-moi plutôt que de dire des âneries, répondit Irina sur un ton assez mielleux à en donner la nausée à Dorian.

-Non, Irina, non, non, insista-t-il avant de laisser un silence donner l'ultime indice révélateur à son oncle.

Quelques bruits sourds de chocs, d'embrassades et de soupirs suffirent à faire fuir Dorian. Furieux, écoeuré, totalement perdu, pensant ne plus connaître celui qu'il respectait malgré tout jusque là, il était peu dire que Dorian en avait gros sur le coeur. Là, Bayron abusait. Tout d'un coup, beaucoup de choses s'éclaircirent dans sa tête. La dispute avec Meredith devait être liée à « ça », ce qui signifiait que la brune devait également savoir et connaissant Dakota de mieux en mieux, quelque chose lui laissait penser que son comportement de ce matin avait de quoi penser qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose également. La méchanceté prenant le pas sur le bon sens, il se disait à lui-même que Bayron mériterait largement que toute sa merde soit exposée au grand jour. De retour dans sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à se modérer. Tout se retournait dans sa tête et il se rendit compte qu'il ne trouverait le repos d'esprit qu'après avoir dit ce qu'il pensait à son neveu. Il repartit alors en direction de la porte donnant sur le jardin sud et le chemin menant au pavillon bulgare. Malgré le fait qu'il était à peine un peu plus tard que le couvre-feu, il fit attention de ne pas se faire attraper par les gouvernantes légèrement survoltées à cette heure-ci. Il n'eut néanmoins pas besoin de sortir dehors car Bayron était déjà de retour. La tête baissée, toujours ailleurs, pensif, il fit pas du tout attention à la pseudo statue, bras sur les hanches, visage en rage qu'était devenu Dorian. Et aucun des deux ne virent non plus les deux silhouettes, balais à la main, qui apparaissaient au loin.

- Ca va, tranquille? Lança Dorian d'un ton tranchant à réveiller Bayron.

- Pas ce soir Dorian, je suis crevé, pesta son neveu en passant à côté de lui sans faire limite attention.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ton « entraînement »... ironisa Dorian. « Entraînement » au corps à corps, lança-t-il avec un gros sous-entendu.

- Tu as un problème?

- Moi non, mais toi oui! Répliqua-t-il en le défiant du regard.

- Viens pas m'emmerder Dorian, j'ai eu une difficile journée et je ne suis pas d'humeur!

- La Bulgare ne t'a pas donné entière satisfaction finalement? Osa Dorian à la limite du vulgaire.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Bayron, devenu légèrement rosé au niveau des joues autant que pouvait l'être une autre personne à l'écoute de la conversation.

- Du fait que tu trompes Shirley avec Irina sans que ça te pose un réel problème de conscience!

- Ne t'engage pas sur une voie que tu ne maîtrises pas Potter! Tu ne sais pas du tout où tu mets les pieds là!

- Et toi, tu les mets bien dans plat! Répliqua Dorian.

- Attends, c'est celui qui a traité Aly comme une pure merde il y a un an qui se permet des leçons de morale? Cracha Bayron à présent en colère à son tour.

- Oh, mais même si je ne suis pas tout blanc, je passe pour un ange à côté de toi à présent. Parce qu'en plus de Shirley, tu crois que ça va faire plaisir à Dakota de savoir que tu couches avec celle qu'elle déteste le plus au monde? Sans compter que si Meredith t'a fait la misère l'autre fois, c'est pas non plus pour rien! Moi j'en ai peut-être fait souffrir une mais toi tu triples la mise là!

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Dorian!

- Je le ferais si tu t'occupais un peu des tiennes !

- Je dois te le dire comment? Mêle-toi de tes affaires! S'emporta Bayron en poussant légèrement Dorian avant de prendre le large.

- Orgueilleux et fier Malefoy, tu vas le payer très cher et plus vite que tu ne le penses... murmura-t-il à lui-même avant de rentrer à son tour dans ses quartiers alors qu'une oreille lui donnait totalement raison quelques mètres plus loin.

- Faudrait lui couper les...

- EJ! Coupa Dakota frustrant ainsi sa meilleure amie d'exprimer pleinement son indignation.

- Il le mériterait pourtant!

- C'est ton cousin!

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler! Et je te signale qu'il est ton fiancé et qu'il trompe Shirley avec cette...

- Merci, j'ai aussi entendu, coupa à nouveau Dakota.

- Et ça te laisse de marbre?

- Bayron est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, il me semble!

- Bah tu es bien la seule à le penser, parce que franchement, il nous montre encore une fois ô combien il peut être stupi...

- Sous l'emprise d'une fille qui avait décidé de mettre la main dessus dès qu'elle a su pour lui et moi... C'était perdu d'avance!

- On peut pas dire que tu t'es vraiment battu contre ça...

- C'est mon choix...

- Vous faites tous chier avec son choix, ton choix, avoir le choix, choix ceci, choix cela, moi je dis, quand on veut, on peut!

- Va dire ça à Roy! Cloua Dakota en laissant EJ boudeuse marmonner un « c'est pas pareil » qui ne trompait personne.


	136. Toute sauf elle

**323. Toute sauf elle.**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Dakota ne sut pas fermer l'oeil, une fois de plus, après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir avec EJ. La vision d'Irina avec Bayron, la supposition de qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ensemble ne lui laissaient pas l'esprit tranquille. Blessée au plus profond d'elle-même par la faiblesse de Bayron, elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir laissé sa situation s'enliser avec Bayron par manque de courage. Certes, elle avait ses raisons et ses principes mais visiblement ils la desservaient au fil du temps et à un moment où à un autre, il lui faudrait réagir, chose dont elle avait parfaitement conscience, et si possible pas trop tard... Depuis toutes ses années où elle patientait en se disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment ou en se donnant de bonnes excuses, elle devait admettre qu'elle était arrivée à une frontière décisive. Seulement, après toutes les épreuves passées et ses insomnies qui reprenaient de plus belles en ce moment, les rêves de plus en plus étranges qu'elle faisait et ce sentiment parfois de ne pas être seule à maîtriser son destin lui pompait toute son énergie ce qui lui enlevait le courage de se battre sur cet autre front.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne restes pas à la fenêtre, murmura Meredith qui regardait avec suspicion la forêt en vue.

- La dispute que tu avais eue avec Bayron l'autre fois, c'était à cause d'Irina? Demanda Dakota sur un ton neutre dénué d'émotion laissant bête Mérédith quelques secondes avant de sourire.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu as un don de deuxième vue en plus de ton empathie naturelle...

- Pas besoin d'une seconde vue, EJ et moi sommes tombées sur eux ce soir...

- Désolée... murmura Meredith sans trop savoir quoi répondre à ça.

- Ne le sois pas, du moins pas pour moi particulièrement... Il ne me doit rien alors que Shirley...

- Tu ne trompes que peu des nôtres sur tes sentiments pour Bayron, Dakota... Même si vous n'êtes pas officieusement « ensemble », le fait qu'il fasse « ça » avec ta « chère » cousine a de quoi lever un mouvement de révolte et de déception. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la tenir à distance celle-là, mais c'est une coriace...Un peu comme toi à l'époque...

- Ou toi... On s'est simplement ramollies au contact de ces Gryffons, plaisanta légèrement Dakota.

- J'aime bien ton idée où tout est de leurs fautes, ria timidement la Serpentarde.

- Meredith... De toi à moi... Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui? Osa demander la Serdaigle.

- J'en sais rien, soupira Meredith en regardant à son tour le paysage endormi extérieur. Parfois je me dis que oui, et à d'autres moment il m'énerve tellement que je le tuerais sans remord... On a un lien fort entre nous, ça... Je crois que s'il revenait vers moi, je céderais, mais de là à aller le chercher par le caleçon comme peuvent faire certaines, non...

- Vivement que l'année se termine, soupira à son tour Dakota. Quelles que soient les choix de chacun, on ne devra pas forcément les supporter au quotidien...

- Tu as des projets? Enfin mis à part le Quidditch?

- Non, pas spécialement... J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon... Et toi?

- Oui, partir... Quitter l'Angleterre et dire adieu à mon passé familial... Me refaire une identité et un nom...

- Je comprends... Et avec ta cousine? Ca se passe comment?

- C'est pas évident mais il est assez sûr qu'elle n'est pas hérité de la branche « pathologique » de ma famille paternelle... On verra... Et toi, par rapport à Bayron, tu comptes faire quoi?

- Mais faire ce qui était prévu, tout annuler... Même s'il y a eu des complications depuis les fiançailles, je compte bien en terminer avec cette histoire très prochainement... et encore plus maintenant qu'Irina est dans l'équation. Etre « cocue » est une chose, l'être « doublement » en est déjà une autre, et par Irina, là c'est trop ... Je ne veux pas lui laisser la satisfaction de s'en venter trop longtemps... Argumenta Dakota avant d'être perturbée par une EJ qui se levait la tête autant endormie, qu'agacée.

- J'en ai marre, Aly ronfle comme un cochon en plus de marmonner des trucs qui n'ont ni queue ni tête... Le fait d'entendre que Dorian avait oublié sa spatule pour aller voler m'a définitivement gavé et du coup je vous ai entendu magouiller dans votre coin... Vivement qu'on termine notre scolarité pour enfin avoir une chambre individuelle... Soupira EJ avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord juste à côté de Dakota. Alors que pourrait donc avoir deux ex de Bayron comme conversation? Laissez-moi réfléchir... Bayron peut-être?

- Je lui ai dit pour Irina... Enfin, disons que je ne lui ai pas appris grand chose en fait, rectifia Dakota.

- Alors c'était ça votre petit intermède amoureux l'autre fois? Compris EJ à son tour.

- J'aurais préféré que ça le soit, plaisanta froidement Meredith uniquement pour énerver celle qui n'avait jamais accepté sa relation avec Bayron.

- Bref, pesta EJ. Bon, on fait quoi? On la coince dans un coin et on la défigure tellement pour que l'autre Don Juan la repousse?

- C'est une idée, accorda à contrecoeur la Serpentarde.

- Je pourrais demander à Ulrick de se renseigner davantage sur son emploi du temps ce qui nous permettrait de concevoir un plan bien ficelé... Dawn m'a d'ailleurs montré quelques sorts avant-hier qu'elle a appris de François que je trouve tout à fait adaptés à notre problème...

- Lesquels? S'intéressa Meredith alors que Dakota fixait la forêt, comme hypnotisée.

- Et bien, le premier n'est pas des plus utiles comme ça mais associé à un autre... Imagine notre « magnifique » blondasse dépouillée de ses cheveux en plein repas... Bon forcément une potion et tout repousse mais avec l'ingéniosité de François, au lieu de retrouver sa tignasse, c'est bel et bien des cheveux crépus fuchsia qui vient à la place? T'en penses quoi? Se félicita EJ.

- Que tu auras totalement ta place à Serpentard, se moqua Méré. Pour la couleur, il n'y a que fuchsia comme possibilité? Parce que je la vois bien avec des cheveux rouge genre « reine des enfers » et je ne sais pas toi, mais je mettrais bien une petite touche d'« attire nid »... Imagine-la avec son truc affreux avec une famille de pie affamée à son sommet...

- Parfait ! Hein, Dakota, c'est parfait, non? Dakota?

- Pardon? Oh heu... oui oui...

- J'adore parler dans le vide! Commenta sa meilleure amie.

- Merci pour moi, pesta Méré.

- Tu pensais à quoi? Reprit EJ sans faire attention à la remarque de la troisième, ce qui la vexa sur le coup.

- Oh rien... Bayron saura que ça vient de nous... Il va nous en vouloir...

- Et alors? S'emporta EJ au risque de réveiller les autres, dont Aly qui en ronfla légèrement plus fort quelques secondes, à provoquer un petit sourire à toutes. On ne lui en veut pas nous de son comportement à la con? Plus ça va, plus je vais finir par dire qu'il est pire que Dorian quand il nous a fait sa crise. On sort à peine de cette galère là, et c'était le premier à s'en plaindre, et nous voilà à nouveau dans une autre par sa faute. Faut pas abuser non plus... Il y a des limites et là, il les a franchies royalement !!

- Royalement? Se moqua Meredith. Joli lapsus...

- Oh c'est bon toi, je peux quand même dire ce mot sans que ça soit une connotation à Roy quand même!

- Si tu le dis, commenta Méré qui prenait ainsi sa vengeance pour la remarque précédente.

- Ca va surtout le conforter dans sa décision, reprit Dakota. Et je ne vous parle même pas du retour de bâton d'Irina qui sera inévitable... Et elle ne fera pas dans la dentelles...

- Aurais-tu peur? S'inquiéta EJ presque déçue du manque de combativité de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est à Bayron de réagir, pas à nous... Tant qu'il ne le fera pas, rien ne pourra le détourner de sa décision...

- Peut-être mais, nous, ça nous fera du bien! Argumenta EJ, approuvée par Meredith.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, soupira Dakota, et je vais faire ce que je dois faire de mon côté...

- C'est à dire? Demanda la brune.

- Accélérer mon détachement officiel de Bayron, répondit-elle en restant assez vague tout en indiquant davantage à EJ.

- Ce n'est pas une solution, soupira-t-elle. Bats-toi un peu pour ce que tu veux, Dakota... Arrête d'être spectatrice de ta vie, l'accepter et être soumise à ce point à ton destin...

- Parfois, on peut comprendre pourquoi Bayron préfère Irina, osa dire Meredith. Ce n'est pas un homme qui aime les « faibles », il a toujours préféré les filles à caractère. Regarde, même Shirley n'arrive pas à le retenir, il se tourne encore vers une plus combative. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à tes fins, argumenta-t-elle au risque de voir les deux autres lui en vouloir d'une telle vérité.

- J'ai besoin de dormir, se défila Dakota en désespérant les deux autres avant qu'EJ ne donne un coup de coude sévère à Meredith pour lui signifier sa désapprobation.

Seulement, malgré l'impression qu'elle donna, Dakota ne ferma pas les yeux. Toutes les scènes, tous les moments, qu'elle avait eu avec Bayron. Elle se donnait une dernière nuit à croire que tout aurait été possible avec lui et se fit du mal à remodeler chacun de ses mauvais pas par des « si » qui auraient pu tout changer. Si elle s'était déclarée plus jeune, si elle lui avait dit la vérité, si elle l'avait retenu ce soir du bal où tout a basculé, si elle avait dit « oui » quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui au lieu de l'envoyer dans les bras de Meredith à nouveau, si elle s'était battue pour le récupérer ensuite, si elle n'avait pas écouté sa fichue conscience, si elle lui avait fait confiance, si elle ne lui avait pas menti sur ses parents, si... si... si elle lui avait simplement dit « je t'aime », rien que ça... Seulement là, elle savait que c'était trop tard... Elle avait perdu, elle le savait... Elle devait être bonne joueuse et laisser sa place sans perdre les honneurs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire à nouveau aux parents de Bayron pour signifier l'urgence de trouver une solution à la dissolution du mariage, sans trop en dire. Si Drago apprenait pour Irina, il aurait été bien capable de tout balancer à son fils. Non, elle voulait se retirer discrètement de la scène sans provoquer de scandale supplémentaire. C'est donc vers Lily Malefoy qu'elle devait se tourner. Et dès le lendemain matin, c'est ce qu'elle fit.


	137. Rumeurs et vérités

**Annonce :**  
Alors comment shirley va apprendre la nouvelle? Des avis? Des intuitions? Découvrez donc ce chapitre "révélateur" sur beaucoup de chose... J'espère qu'il vous étonnera.

**Chapitre : ****rumeurs et vérités.** écrit le 27/05/2008  
Deux jours après avoir envoyé un hibou à Lily Malefoy, Dakota en reçut la réponse. Peu satisfaite d'une mise en attente continuelle faute d'informations concrètes, elle se tourna vers EJ qui était devenue subitement silencieuse à la réception d'une lettre, elle aussi. Contre toute attente, c'est bel et bien un courrier de Roy qu'elle tenait dans les mains et elle osait à peine l'ouvrir. Ballottée entre l'envie de savoir le contenu et celui d'avoir l'impression de faire une chose malhonnête vis à vis d'Ulrick, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. Dakota remarqua la réaction de sa meilleure amie et regarda ensuite le courrier sur lequel elle put facilement reconnaître l'écriture de Roy.

- Ouvre...  
- Mais et si... commença à dire EJ subitement peu sûre d'elle.  
- Ouvre, et tu sauras...  
- Et c'est toi qui me donnes des ordres, grogna EJ avant de l'ouvrir. Tu vois moi, je t'écoute et je me raisonne... contrairement à « certaines », continua-t-elle de manière bien ciblée ce qui ne toucha que peu une Dakota habituée à se faire ces mêmes reproches toute seule.

Presque déçue, EJ lut la détresse d'un ami sans nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Bayron ne lui écrivait visiblement plus et Roy était inquiet. Il lui demandait donc des nouvelles de son petit cousin, et souhaitait son aide afin de rétablir à nouveau la communication entre les deux. Sur le coup, les deux filles s'interrogèrent sur les raisons du silence entre les deux garçons, surtout qu'aux dernières vacances, ils semblaient plus proches que jamais. Dakota supposa, à juste titre, que Bayron avait parlé d'Irina à Roy et que ce dernier avait éventuellement voulu lui faire retrouver la raison, ce qu'EJ lui estimait capable, et que leur « dispute » serait venue suite à ce sujet. Le problème était que Bayron n'était pas au courant qu'elles savaient pour sa relation « secrète » avec Irina et qu'il était difficilement imaginable de démêler la situation dans ce contexte. Toute la matinée de cours fut donc perturbée par l'arrivée de ce courrier. Dakota fit toutefois remarquer qu'il aurait pu l'adresser à Aly, avec qui il correspondait également régulièrement, mais aussi à Dorian, l'autre membre de la famille de Bayron présent à Beaux Bâtons, ou même à elle directement, les trois étant largement plus diplomates qu'EJ pour avoir une conversation «sérieuse » avec Bayron. Réalisant alors les paroles de sa meilleure amie, EJ se sentit comme perdue, ce qu'Ulrick remarqua en sortant du cours de potion.

- De qui provient le courrier que tu as reçu ce matin et qui est l'objet de votre attention avec Dakota depuis ce matin?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, pesta EJ alors que Dakota préféra les laisser régler seuls ce problème, au grand damne d'EJ.  
- Tu commences à me faire des cachotteries maintenant?  
- Dis, c'est pas parce que LongFrey s'est acharné sur toi en cours que tu dois te venger sur moi! Dévia-t-elle habilement.  
- Ce qui m'énerve, c'est pas LongFrey mais plutôt ce regard que tu as depuis ce matin et qui revient dès que le mot « Roy » plane dans les airs. C'est une lettre de lui? Devina Ulrick, de toute évidence jaloux.  
- Ce n'est pas l'expéditeur qui me perturbe mais le contenu si tu veux tout savoir. Et le contenu concerne Bayron et non autre chose que ta jalousie maladive pourrait suggérer. Il s'inquiète seulement de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles en ce moment et comme je suis sa cousine, il m'en demande. Point!  
- Alors pourquoi il n'en demande pas à son cousin ou à sa fiancée, plutôt qu'à son ex? Argumenta judicieusement Ulrick, faisant ainsi penser EJ à nouveau à la réflexion de Dakota.  
- Peut-être parce qu'il sait que j'aime me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, chose qui ne t'est pas étrangère apparemment! Répliqua sévèrement EJ.  
- Pardon, mais si ça me regarde EJ. Tu es ma copine, on est ensemble et je ne tiens pas à laisser ton ex revenir comme bon lui semble dans ta vie et te récupérer par un claquement de doigts. C'est mal me connaître si tu crois que je ne vais pas me battre pour garder celle que j'aime! Expliqua Ulrick avec autant de rage que de sincérité, ce qui bouleversa EJ à l'en attendrir.  
- Il n'y a pas de raison Ulrick! On est bien ensemble. On ne se prend pas trop la tête, on a les mêmes envies pour plus tard alors tout va bien!  
- Ok, alors tu ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'invite à venir chez moi en juillet histoire de passer nos vacances ensemble avant d'aller dans nos équipes? Parce que je te signale qu'une fois l'année finie, on ne pourra plus se voir comme on veut du fait de nos entraînements et de nos matchs. Autant qu'on en profite un maximum durant cet été, qu'on se détende, qu'on se retrouve, qu'on se découvre même davantage, suggéra-t-il en faisant aussi allusion au fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas franchi un pas déterminant, physiquement parlant, dans leur relation. Et puis, il faudrait qu'on voie également pour savoir comment s'organiser ensuite pour se voir? Si on prend un appartement ensemble à mi chemin ou si on privilégie une chambre à l'année dans un hôtel, ce genre de chose là, établir un projet d'avenir quoi!  
- Je croyais que tu voulais être libre de toute attache, contre argumenta EJ un peu paniquée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.  
- Il n'y a que les imbéciles insensibles qui ne changent pas d'avis, et il se trouve que je t'aime EJ... se justifia-t-il alors que Dakota et Dawn arrivaient vers eux.  
- Oh les filles, alors vous avez vu Bayron ce matin? Changea volontairement de sujet EJ, énervant Ulrick de se voir une nouvelle fois mis au second plan au point de partir, sans rien dire de plus qu'un ironique « mais moi aussi Ulrick », qu'EJ ne releva pas.

Après avoir raconté la conversation, les trois filles allèrent rejoindre Bayron, que Dawn avait laissé avec François. Une fois arrivée, EJ tenta d'aborder son cousin malgré le fait qu'il s'entraînait avec son adversaire pour la prochaine épreuve. Entre deux attaques ou ripostes, EJ glissa le fait que Roy venait se plaindre dans ses jupons d'un manque de commérage de sa part. Même si personne n'était dupe sur les propos déformés d'EJ, Bayron ne fit que guère attention à sa plaidoirie. Il lui rétorqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'envoyer chier s'il l'embêtait et qu'il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait, surtout lorsqu'il était débordé et demandé de toutes parts. EJ lança alors un de ces messages dont elle avait le secret à savoir qu'il n'avait qu'à arrêter ses activités nocturnes et se recentrer sur l'essentiel. Bayron se vexa de cette leçon de morale supplémentaire et quitta la pièce dès qu'il vit que Dakota ne lui offrait plus ce regard de soutien qu'il appréciait tant. Seulement EJ n'avait pas envie de lâcher prise et accompagnée uniquement de Dawn dans un premier temps, puis rejointe par Dakota, elle prit Bayron en chasse. Arrivée vers la grande salle à quelques minutes du repas, elle l'interpella à nouveau en le retournant par l'épaule et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas ses règles en ce moment, comme pour se venger de toutes les fois où elle avait reçu cette remarque désobligeante.

Bayron enleva sa main avec un regard assez dur et si Shirley ne fut arrivée pas à ce moment là, il lui aurait bien craché tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à propos du caractère bien trempée qu'elle avait. Embrassant sa petite amie actuelle devant sa fiancée avec un léger remord, il tenta de récupérer son calme pour éviter de mêler Shirley à tout ça et risquer de la perdre. Seulement, c'était sans compter la tenace d'Irina qui arriva avec sa suite à ce moment là. Le regard qui s'échangea entre les deux amants secrets fut pleinement perçu par Dakota et celui de sa cousine lui inspira de la crainte.

Toujours épris de Shirley, Bayron refusait clairement de renoncer à elle et la présence d'Irina de plus en plus étouffante dans ce jeu amoureux, qu'il regrettait dès qu'il était dans les bras de sa petite amie ou en face de Dakota, le mettait totalement mal à l'aise. Il détourna donc les yeux et serra davantage Shirley contre lui, ce qui provoqua un sentiment de révolte chez la Bulgare. Celle-ci regarda ensuite sa cousine et comme si sa haine était arrivée à un point culminant, elle lui adressa l'un de ses sourires qui voulaient tout dire. Telle une partie d'échec en cours, Irina était sur le point de tenter un échec et mat. Plus inquiète pour Shirley que pour Bayron ou elle-même, Dakota rattrapa Irina et exigea qu'elle l'écoute.

- Je te le demanderais qu'une seule fois alors écoute moi bien. Laisse-le tranquille et trouve toi une autre proie!  
- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà ce que je voulais? Sourit Irina, victorieuse.  
- Shirley ne t'a rien fait! Argumenta Dakota.  
- Rien à faire de celle-ci, elle n'a qu'à pas être sur mon chemin!  
- Il n'est qu'un jeu pour toi Irina alors qu'elle en est amoureuse! N'as-tu donc aucun coeur? Tenta Dakota avec un regard déterminé.  
- Si, justement! Répliqua Irina froidement. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix Wilson et va t'occuper de ton mouton au lieu de t'accrocher à ce que tu n'auras jamais! Termina-t-elle ensuite avant de rejoindre Vik et les autres laissant Dakota songeuse des conséquences que pouvaient impliquer cette conversation.

Après avoir raconté tout ça à EJ, Dakota fut encore plus persuadée qu'Irina n'en resterait pas là. Et effectivement, juste après le repas, elle se dirigea dans les toilettes les plus fréquentées des filles avec Vik. Elles vérifièrent discrètement qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un occupé dans une des cabines et lancèrent ensuite un sort à leurs voix afin de les déguiser légèrement. Elles firent semblant de rentrer à nouveau dans les toilettes en pleine conversation et se complaisaient à commenter les ragots en tout genre. De fil en aiguille, Irina aborda le sujet de toute cette mascarade sous les rires bridés de sa complice.

- Au fait, tu es au courant de ce qui se passe du côté du champion anglais? Quel gougeât celui-là! Tu te rends compte? Il est fiancé à une, sort ouvertement avec une seconde la journée et couche avec la championne bulgare la nuit tombée?  
- Non? C'est vrai?  
- Oui, Marie m'a dit qu'elle les avait vu en train de s'embrasser juste à côté du pavillon et l'anglais semblait être encore tout débraillé... C'est vraiment honteux...  
- C'est un anglais en même temps, aucune moralité ceux là... Et tu crois que les deux autres savent pour la troisième?  
- A mon avis, il n'a pas trop envie que sa se sache, mais tout l'école commence à le savoir, c'est limite si on a pas de vie sociale si on n'est pas au courant de ça à présent...  
- Et bah, j'aimerais bien être là quand elles vont le découvrir, la tête qu'elles vont faire... Faut vraiment pas qu'on rate ça...  
- T'inquiète, à mon avis, on va pas tarder à le voir, ria Irina avant d'inviter Vik à sortir des toilettes.

Parfaitement orchestrée, la rumeur fut vite déployée en même pas une après-midi. Entre les cours, Bayron, Irina, Dakota et Shirley sentirent parfaitement les regards se tourner davantage sur eux. Autant pour l'une c'était un gage d'une totale réussite, autant pour les trois autres le malaise était bien réel. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Dans les mêmes toilettes, juste après l'étude du soir, trois autres jeunes françaises se délectèrent de la nouvelle en se moquant allègrement de l'ignorante cocue. Seulement, avant de se permettre de tels commentaires désobligeants, aucune ne vérifia si elles étaient seules ou pas. Choquée dans un premier temps, refusant de le croire, les larmes se mirent à couler d'elle-même sans qu'elle n'y prête d'importance. Voulant vérifier et ne pas se laisser bouffer par une simple rumeur sans fondement, Shirley prit ce qui lui restait de courage et se rendit aux abords du pavillon bulgare. Et, à quelques mètres d'y arriver, Shirley se retourna face à la vérité. Plus capable de faire un seul mouvement, c'est par fatigue qu'elle s'effondra au sol, totalement anéantie.


	138. Railleries et rupture

Annonce de l'auteur

"Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête" parait-il... Si Bayron ne connaissait pas ce dicton, il va quand même en comprendre les grandes lignes... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 325 : Railleries et rupture écrit le 01/07/2008

À son réveil, Shirley était méconnaissable. Bouffie comme jamais, elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre en cours. Eliane, qui avait vite compris le pourquoi de l'état de son amie, tenta d'améliorer un peu son apparence mais Shirley l'arrêta net. Elle estimait que Bayron devait voir le mal qu'il pouvait provoquer et qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher d'une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Néanmoins, l'une comme l'autre n'était pas dupe que même si Bayron était totalement responsable de son aventure, la « cocue » de service en recevrait quelques « louanges ». Un peu soucieuse du regard des autres, elle était partagée entre finir sa vie en pleurant la trahison de son premier et unique amour, hurler de rage toute sa colère, ou se battre pour récupérer Bayron si tant est elle estimait que ça en valait le coup. Le dilemme n'était pas évident à gérer, surtout dans la précipitation, et le plus simple pour elle dans un premier temps fut de faire semblant d'ignorer la situation encore un peu.

Dans les couloirs la menant à son premier cours, elle remercia du fond de son coeur la pauvre Eliane qui avait à présent la main totalement écrasée par sa fureur canalisée. Tous les regards se tournaient sur elle sans aucune délicatesse et les railleries n'étaient à présent plus du tout discrètes. Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais été totalement intégrée dans cette école et qu'elle avait dû se battre pour obtenir sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, là, sa côte de popularité qui était remontée du fait qu'elle sortait avec le champion anglais, avait subitement chuté plus bas qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Bérénice, la capitaine de son équipe, arriva d'ailleurs devant elle et ne rata pas l'occasion qui s'offrit à elle.

- Parker, salut...

- Salut, répondit timidement Shirley en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien arriver de plus.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Samedi on a le match décisif de la saison qui va déterminer ou pas notre victoire. Vu ta « situation », je préfère te remplacer jusqu'à la rentrée pour que tu aies le temps de régler tes affaires personnelles.

- Je vais très bien et je me suis entraînée plus que jamais pour nous mener à la victoire! Argumenta-t-elle en pensant au fait qu'à l'époque, elle voulait surtout que Bayron soit fier d'elle quand elle tiendrait le vif d'or dans les mains.

- Les choses ont changées depuis et ma décision est prise. Le bien de l'équipe avant le bien personnel Parker!

- C'est sûr que de mettre à l'écart une équipière surtout quand elle a besoin justement de soutien, c'est une notion d'équipe, pesta Shirley, énervée avant de prendre Eliane par le bras et laisser Bérénice sur place.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, ce fut le pompon... Presque toutes les têtes, professeurs compris, se tournèrent vers elle à lui en provoquer la nausée. Eliane lui apporta à nouveau du soutien par un sourire et les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent à leur table. Shirley ne regarda même pas Bayron qui était dans une incertitude la plus totale. Il avait également entendu les rumeurs, et se torturait l'esprit à savoir comment ils avaient pu savoir, s'estimant prudent jusque là. Il tourna la tête vers EJ, souvent source de ses problèmes, mais vu son calme, il changea d'idée et fixa alors Meredith. Là encore, à la voir en grande discussion avec Dakota, il eut un sérieux doute. En effet, toutes les trois « traîtresses » possibles étaient visiblement soucieuses de Shirley au vu de leurs regards croisant toujours la direction de sa petite amie, en plus de celui nettement plus noir qu'EJ lui adressa juste après qu'elle remarqua qu'il les observait. Alors qui? Il avait beau tourner ça dans sa tête, rien ne venait. Et puis « que faire » à présent. Il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à Shirley mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir ouvertement sur sa relation avec Irina. Et avec tout ça, il y avait aussi Dakota à gérer et Bayron avait largement remarqué qu'elle l'ignorait depuis quelques temps et que ça devait être lié. Totalement perdu, il ne toucha pas à son petit déjeuner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Shirley, la sonder pour obtenir une once d'espoir d'un pardon éventuel mais même si la possibilité était éventuellement là, Irina estimait ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. A la fin du déjeuner, lorsque tous commencèrent à se lever pour partir, elle attendit que Bayron quitte sa table, soit à quelques mètres de Shirley, probablement pour tenter de lui parler, et l'attrapa par le bras devant tout le monde.

- Bonjour Bayron, sourit-elle presque sincèrement. Ecoute, j'ai appris ce qui se dit dans les couloirs, mentit-elle sans calfeutrer sa voix ce qui permit à qui voulait l'entendre de ne rien rater. Je sais que c'est pas le moment d'en parler, mais après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se cacherait davantage à présent, on est ensemble depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir que notre couple est valable, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, laissant Bayron totalement paralysé, et de partir de la salle telle une reine en pleine gloire.

A même pas deux mètres, Shirley était totalement choquée d'entendre cette trahison publique et lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Bayron bouleversé, limite en larmes, c'est bel et bien de la colère pure qui s'anima en elle. Elle vit ensuite Dakota et EJ passer sur le côté, quittant la salle, et remarqua également quelques larmes couler discrètement et ce fut la goutte d'eau pour réveiller la lionne qui dormait en elle. Justifiant son ancienne maison, Shirley lâcha la main d'Eliane et combla les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de Bayron. A peine avait-il prononcé son prénom qu'il se prit une gifle aussi magistrale que bruyante.

- Dès lors que tu as touché cette vipère, tu as perdu le droit de prononcer mon prénom! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste égocentrique et un nombriliste Bayron Malefoy! Tu ne mérites pas toute l'attention qu'on te donne parce que tu ne respectes même pas les personnes qui te sont les plus sincères. Personnellement, à présent, tu m'inspires plus que du mépris et de l'indifférence.

- Shirley, laisse-moi m'expliquer s'il te plait, insista vainement Bayron par instinct.

- Il me semble pourtant qu'Irina a été plus que claire sur le sujet! Je le considère donc clos, tout comme notre relation!

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de retenter sa chance, Shirley partit avec le peu d'honneur qui lui restait sous quelques applaudissements timides. La salle se vida tout en commentant ce qui venait de se passer, en laissant alors un Bayron tétanisé. Un sentiment d'abandon, de perte de contrôle de sa vie, d'incompréhension, comme si sa vie défilait sous ses yeux sans pouvoir intervenir, le rendit à demi conscient. Plus vraiment « là », il se laissa bercer par une voix qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu, une voix qui lui rappelait qu'il serait « seul », qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui-même et qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son destin. En larmes, il avait comme la vision de Shirley, Meredith et Dakota qui s'éloignaient de lui avec un regard rempli de rancoeur et une Irina qui lui tendait la main avec un sourire déstabilisant. Un malaise de non normalité le secoua légèrement avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de Dorian qui le tenait par l'épaule.

- Allez viens... Restons pas là...

La journée se passa alors très lentement pour tout ceux qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à ce « scandale ». Entre chaque cours, Bayron cherchait Shirley, ou Dakota, ou Meredith ou un regard amical mais tous semblaient s'être donné le mot pour l'ignorer mis à part Dorian. Durant les cours, peu furent concentrés et les professeurs furent plus qu'irrités ce qui donna pas mal de retenues à beaucoup d'élèves. La seule au final qui s'en sortait bien dans tout ça était Irina. Habituée à son rôle de « vipère » peu abordable, ce genre de situation ne la déstabilisait pas. Au contraire, elle était dans son élément et elle brillait par sa maîtrise. Exposant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était en droit de vivre sa relation pleinement et ne plus se cacher, son discours était au final si bien rodé que peu pouvaient penser une seconde qu'une fois le dos tourné elle était prise de fous rires incontrôlables. Pourtant une seule personne vit clair en son jeu et se fit savoir très rapidement. Au détour d'un couloir, juste avant d'aller à l'étude, Dakota chopa Irina d'un geste sec et elles s'enfermèrent dans une salle, l'anglaise prenant la précaution de verrouiller la serrure pour éviter que les amazones de sa cousine ne débarquent.

- Est-ce toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça Irina? Demanda Dakota sur un ton froid et sec.

- Oula, la cousine est en colère... Voyons voir pourquoi... Pas la meilleure de son école, pauvre papa et maman plus là pour la valoriser, le fiancé heureux dans les bras de sa rivale, et que les yeux pour pleurer son échec sur tous les plans... Effectivement, il y a de quoi venir jouer les hyènes avec le peu de bout de viande qui reste! S'exclama Irina victorieuse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas choisie comme championne de mon école que je suis plus mauvaise que toi Irina, juste que Bayron l'est davantage, nuance, toi, sans tes parents, il n'y a plus personne pour penser que tu es une fille digne d'intérêt, et Bayron n'est à toi que dans ton imagination! Il est peut-être perdu en ce moment, surtout quand une bulgare fausse le jeu avec probablement des avantages dont il ne doit pas être au courant, mais lorsqu'il ouvrira à nouveau les yeux ou qu'il sortira de ton influence, tu le perdra Irina! Il n'est pas aussi matérialiste, ambitieux et égoïste qu'il semble le montrer, au contraire, il a trop de coeur pour faire volontairement du mal et c'est bien là où réside son problème. Mais ça, c'est une notion que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre parce qu'il faudrait déjà que ton propre coeur batte pour autre chose que ton reflet dans le miroir!

- Retire ça tout de suite Cousine! Pesta Irina en pointant sa baguette.

- Le recours à la force, pourquoi je ne suis pas si étonnée, sourit Dakota en sortant la sienne. Si c'est uniquement par ce moyen que tu veux régler tes différents, Cousine, ok pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant en position.

- Tu vas payer pour tes paroles! Affirma Irina en lançant un premier sort d'emprisonnement par des lianes sortant du sol.

- Une vérité blessante visiblement, se dégagea facilement Dakota avant de riposter par un sort d'illusion projetant des Bayron enfumés tout autour d'Irina, l'immobilisant par la même occasion. Tu vois Irina, j'ai presque pitié pour toi. Après toutes ces années, moi aussi j'ai appris à te connaître. Bayron était peut-être une vengeance pour Hamilton et pour beaucoup d'autres raisons à la base, mais j'ai remarqué que ton regard et ton attitude n'est pas celle d'une fille aigrie en soif de réparation mais celui d'une fille tombant amoureuse d'un homme hors de sa portée. Si Bayron t'était réellement acquis, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une illusion de l'intéressé embrassait Irina amoureusement avant de s'évanouir en fumée, il serait à tes côtés actuellement et non en train de savoir quoi faire pour récupérer Shirley, et lorsqu'il est mal comme il l'est actuellement c'est vers Meredith qu'il se tournera et pas toi! Si tu as réussi à obtenir un semblant de vérité, continua-t-elle en regardant l'image de Bayron embrasser une forme ressemblant à Meredith avec autant de pincement au coeur qu'Irina, c'est qu'on se ressemble toutes les deux et qu'il voit en toi un substitut pour m'avoir, et faute de mieux... répliqua sévèrement Dakota.

- Finalement, tu n'es pas si différente de moi que tu veux bien le faire croire, pesta Irina avec force luttant ainsi contre le sort qui perdait de son effet.

- Non, Irina, s'approcha Dakota, ramenant vers elle tous les Bayron, comme attirés par un aimant. Si je suis là ce n'est pas pour me défendre moi, mais pour rendre justice à une fille bien qui ne méritait pas une vengeance qui m'était destinée. Ton problème c'est que tu ne sais pas comment me faire mal directement et que tu n'as plus vraiment d'emprise sur moi à présent. Bayron a toujours été libre de faire ce que bon lui semble et j'ai toujours respecté ses choix lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment volontaires. Seulement toutes les deux on sait très bien quels conseils nos parents nous ont prodigués depuis toutes petites « faire ce qu'il faut pour obtenir ce que l'on veut et par tous les moyens » ... Et ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas réussi à convaincre que le nouveau parfum que tu portes depuis quelques semaines est pur hasard...

- Déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier, se satisfit Irina qui se dégagea d'un seul coup, attrapa Dakota par le cou. Mais que penserait Bayron si je lui révélais que sa si gentille fiancée lui ment comme elle respire et depuis des années? Resserra davantage Irina, souriant à voir Dakota souffrir à son tour. Si tu ne veux pas perdre ton si précieux blondinet, tache de rester loin de nous et de te faire oublier, lâcha-t-elle en jetant par terre une Dakota suffoquant avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

- Bayron ne t'aime pas Irina, tu t'engages sur une voie sans issue, bafouilla-t-elle avec difficulté tout en se massant le cou.

- Il aura toute la vie pour apprendre! Déclara-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte.

- Il ne t'est pas destiné, Irina, laisse-le tranquille, tu n'appartiens pas à son destin et tu l'en détournes! Avoua-t-elle comme désespérée.

- Serais-tu en train de vouloir « me » protéger d'une souffrance affective? Rigola presque sa cousine. Et mieux que tout, tu prétends connaître le destin de Bayron mieux que lui-même? Mais pour qui te prend-tu à la fin? Tu n'es rien ni personne Dakota, tout juste un semblant d'amie qui ment comme elle respire à celui qu'elle prétend aimer! De toute évidence, tu n'es pas plus honnête que moi Dakota alors tu n'as absolument pas de morale à me cracher à la figure! Reste loin de nous et ceci est mon dernier avertissement!! Hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à Dakota de répondre.

Canalisant sa frustration comme elle pouvait, Dakota sentit sa limite franchie en terme de contrôle de soi-même. A genoux, elle se laissa tomber à terre et baissa sa tête pour cacher ses larmes avant de se mettre à hurler de toutes ses forces, jeter sa baguette de fureur sur un mur à la briser en dizaine de morceau, avant de répéter dans ses soupirs « Tu ne comprends pas... ».


	139. Au coeur de la nuit

Annonce de l'auteur

Désolée du retard. Pas d'excuse bien sur, juste une promesse: de finir cette fiction! A très vite!

Chapitre 326 : Au coeur de la nuit écrit le 22/08/2008

Assise sur un banc, un peu à l'écart du reste des étudiants de l'école, Dakota relisait un cours avec peu de concentration. Il faut dire qu'après son altercation avec Irina, elle avait encore moins la facilité de trouver le sommeil et ça commençait à se voir, que ça soit sur son visage ou ses résultats scolaires. Elle qui était presque écoeurante à si bien réussir se voyait recevoir des résultat « moyens ». Certes pour certains c'était encore inespéré d'obtenir ça mais pour elle, c'était un signe qu'EJ et Aly repérèrent facilement. Seulement la jeune fille n'avait pas trop envie de s'expliquer sur les raisons de cette baisse de régime et souhaitait plutôt se faire toute petite face à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Voir Irina et Bayron s'afficher ouvertement, même si Bayron ne semblait pas forcément aussi heureux que pouvait l'être Irina, apercevoir Shirley pleurer de temps à autres discrètement, supporter la mauvaise humeur progressive de Meredith qui commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de cette école et qui attendait la fin de l'année avec grande impatience, et pour finir envier les trois couples encore solides, tout ça avait eut raison de son morale tel une hachette sur un jeune arbre. Dans un équilibre précaire, elle tentait de survivre en attendant que le temps lui offre la possibilité de se relever mais c'était vu de la même manière par ses deux amies.

- Allez Dakota, vide ton sac, intervint EJ en s'asseyant près d'elle alors qu'Aly en fait de même de l'autre côté de la blonde.

- On peut comprendre tu sais, mais on refuse de te laisser dans cet état... ajouta Aly.

- C'est pas toi, ce légume vivant! Où est ma Dak, vive, mordante, idéaliste voir utopique, qui relitivise sur tout ? Tu te fais un régime aux verre de terre ou quoi?

- Très fin EJ... comme à ton habitude... releva Aly. Ecoute Dakota, on a mal au coeur de te voir ainsi et on veut t'aider à passer cette période difficile, seulement il faut que tu nous mettes sur la bonne voie...

- Si tu veux on peut régler son compte à Irina! Souria EJ.

- C'est pas la solution la plus efficace, commenta Aly alors que Dakota fixait toujours la même page de son livre.

- Peut-être mais elle défoule pas mal! Et puis ça serait que pure justice non?

- T'embrouiller encore avec Bayron, je ne suis pas sur que ça soit des plus judicieux... Dorian me disait encore hier qu'il est mal dans ses chaussures et c'est pas le moment de l'embrouiller davantage.

- Attends, c'est pas nous qui le mettons dans la merde, il sait parfaitement s'y mettre tout seul !! Si en plus on doit dire « oh super Bayron! » je préfère encore vomir!

- Là n'est pas le problème, recentra Aly en faisant un signal du regard pour montrer Dakota toujours silencieuse.

- Bon Dak, allez, lache toi cinq minutes s'il te plait...

- Tu t'es disputé avec Bayron? Tenta Aly.

- Avec Meredith? Essaya EJ. Irina? Shirley?

- EJ... soupira Aly...

- Bah non pas avec moi! Répondit bêtement EJ, ne faisant rire qu'elle-même avant de voir que Dakota se leva pour s'éloigner. Eh! Attends! Non sérieux, Dak, il se passe quoi au juste? Je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, enfin si sauf quand tu avais préscenti l'enlevement du... avant... Dak, tu refais des rêves? S'inquiéta EJ finalement.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'en faisait plus? S'intrigua Aly.

- Dak n'est pas du genre à s'en venter, commenta EJ tout en s'approchant de son amie qui s'était stoppé aux précédentes paroles. Dak, c'est ça? J'avais déjà repérer que tu dormais peu la nuit mais je pensais que c'était dans tes habitudes mais vu ta tête... Dak tu es un vrai zombi depuis peu... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour déclancher ça...

- Rien... Tout va bien... murmura Dakota.

- Oh bah oui c'est la fête, ironisa EJ.

- EJ... soupira Aly... Diplomate comme toujours... Dak, je me doute bien que la relation entre Bayron et Irina ne doit pas vraiment te faire plaisir, mais est-ce que c'est uniquement ça qui te travail où est-ce qu'EJ a mis le doigt sur quelques chose de plus grave?

- Dak... Nous sommes tes amies... tes alliers... reprit EJ en se mettant juste devant elle. Parle...

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Depuis que... Bayron... et Irina... Elle veut une chose qui n'est pas possible et elle complique beaucoup de chose... J'ai peur que Bayron ne se détourne d'une chose plus importante et que ça le mette en danger...

- Danger? Repris EJ qui avait perdu tout sourire.

- Depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai ressenti quelques chose en provenance de cette forêt, pointa du doigt Dakota. Comme si elle avait repris « vie » et qu'elle m'appelait... Du moins, peut-être qu'elle ne m'appelle pas moi, mais je semble être la seule qui l'entende à travers mes rêves... Au départ, je pensais que c'était peut-être des chants de fées ou autre créatures magiques pouvant y vivre, mais plus ça va, plus la connexion se fait entre nous deux et depuis qu'Irina... depuis, elle appel Bayron et lui dit de venir la rejoindre... mon rêve se finit toujours par le voir étendu devant un lac...

Autant dire que la révélation de la blonde eut de quoi rendre muettes les deux autres. Dakota n'était pas du genre à raconter n'importe quoi, surtout au sujet de Bayron, et jusque là ces rêves avaient toujours eu une part prémonitoire. Aly déclara très rapidement qu'il ne vallait mieux pas ébruter cette information, surtout à l'intéressé vu la période déjà bien difficile qu'il traversait en ce moment en plus de la dernière épreuve qui approchait. EJ contesta en argumentant qu'en se concentrant à rester en vie, il deviendrait peut-être plus intélligent mais la validation de la proposition d'Aly par Dakota donna la majorité. Dakota raconta alors à nouveau ses cauchemars mais plus en détails pour tenter d'obtenir des informations ou faire des hypothèses mais il fut très vite clair qu'un minimum de recherche serait nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Seulement, tout cela risquait de prendre du temps et lorsqu'elle le réalisèrent un problème d'emploi du temps se posa. Dakota soupira vite en avouant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas dans ses cours avec tout ça , qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour tenir ce rythme, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger ses études, perdre la face devant Irina, et prendre des risques pour son avenir professionnel post carrière de Quidditch. EJ baissa également les bras en balbutiant qu'Ulrick le collait comme de la morve en ce moment, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas se libérer sans donner des explications valable, ce qui l'énerva légèrement. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Aly, et elle vit une opportunité pour elle d'aider enfin le groupe et ne plus être qu'une « accompagnatrice » ou « la copine de Potter ». Celui-ci étant très pris avec ses études, ses entrainements et Bayron, elle avait tout son temps libre pour se consacrer à ces recherches, milieux où elle était devenu très à l'aise.

Très vite, Aly fit une découverte des plus intriguantes. Sans y avoir pensé jusque là, la localisation des écoles magiques n'était pas lié au hazard. Poudlard était réputé pour s'être installé sur les rives du lac mythique entourant Avalon, terre des druides et sanctuaire des prêtresses et de Merlin, alors qu'y avait-il finalement d'étonnant que Beaux-Bâtons soit bordé de la forêt de Brocéliande. Lorsqu'elle exposa son rapport aux deux filles juste après le repas de midi, EJ et Dakota se regardèrent avant d'ajouter au tableau que Lily et Drago c'était marié à Avalon et que c'était également là où Lucius Malefoy était mort, où Lily était tombé dans le coma. Aly ajouta qu'en plus Bayron était celui qui avait réussi à passer les épreuves dans la tombe de Merlin et récupérer le grimoire à présent disparu... Tout ça ne pouvait être une cohincidence... Jusque là Merlin avait toujours été une référence assez « positive » qui n'inspirait pas de crainte mais le fait que Dakota le voit dans ses rêves, étendu sur le sol ne présageait rien de bon.

- Allons-y, proposa Aly. Allons voir de nous-même...

- Elle est tombée sur la tête celle-là, s'étrangla EJ. Toi, on te dit « on risque là mort au bord d'un lac » tu dis « allons tester! » Faut arrêter le jus de citrouille amélioré!!

- Il vaut mieux nous que lui, enchéri Dakota discrètement.

- Ca m'étonne même pas de toi cette réflexion... « mieux vaut nous que lui »... Non mais vous vous entendez parfois? On ne connait rien de cette forêt et vous, normal, vous vous jeter tête baissée!

- Que pensez-vous d'une ballade nocturne en mode « furtif » ? Repis Aly avec un regard malicieux qui ne laissa pas de doute aux deux autres sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par « furtif ».

- Je n'ai pas cette possibilité, soupira Dakota.

- Ton patronus est dès plus efficace, argumenta Aly, presque vivant même... Je me souviens encore lorsqu'on cherchait la soeur de Dorian, j'avais été très impressionnée par ta maitrise... Je me demande d'ailleurs quel souvenir positif te le rend si fort... sourit Aly alors qu'EJ imitait déjà un « oh Bayron, prend moi dans tes bras ».

- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais l'énergie, répondit-elle en ignorant volontairement l'imitation grossière.

- Ce soir? Suggéra Aly presque impatiente.

- Heu, ouai, je vais me débrouiller avec Ulrick et puis s'il est pas content c'est pareil, je peux bien passer une soirée avec mes copines quand même... Et puis ça évitera qu'il veuille encore me tester sur ce que je lui refuse... Et pas de commentaire Dakota merci!

- Pas besoin, tu es bien assez explicite pour ça...

- Bref, sa sonne, on va être en retard en cours, on se donne rendez-vous ce soir dès que le couvre feu est passé? Demanda alors Aly avant d'obtenir l'accord général.

Seulement, ce que craignait EJ se présenta rapidement. La forêt ne semblait pas des plus disposer à dévoiler ses secrets. Dès qu'Aly et EJ se transformèrent en animagi et que Dakota lança son patronus et qu'elles firent leurs premiers pas dans la forêt, tous les bruits naturels se turent. Plus de bruits d'oiseaux, de craquement de branches d'arbres sous le vent, ni même l'écrasement des feuilles mortes sous leur passage. C'était comme si tout son était absorbé par le néant, ne permettant plus de communication sonore entre les filles. Dakota fit s'élever son aigle au dessus des arbres pour repérer un chemin et indiqua la direction aux deux félines. Plus à l'aise dans la nuit qu'EJ, Aly arriva la première à ce qui était un petit lac calme, dénué de roulis. A l'arrière, ne pouvant pas allez aussi vite que les autres, Dakota se sentit également retardé à cause d'un sentiment d'être épiée. Déconcentrée dans sa marche à force de regarder autour d'elle par méfiance, elle ne fit plus attention de perdre de vue EJ.

Puis, la voix de ses rêves prononça le nom de Bayron et Dakota ne put s'empêcher de demander qui s'était. Naturellement, aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée. Légèrement paniquée, revivant presque son rêve au réel, Dakota se mit à accélérer à la recherche de ses amies. Elle finit par repérer une lueur qui se trouvait dans la même direction que celle que son patronus lui indiquait et arrivée enfin à destination, Dakota fut meurtri de voir EJ enmélée dans un arbre juste à sa gauche, telle une lionne après une lutte acharnée, inconsciente, et Aly dans le même état et à endroit exacte où Bayron se trouvait dans son rêve. La lumière qui provenait du centre du lac s'intensifia avant de sortir de l'eau telle une boule d'énergie légèrement circulaire. Dakota entendit alors une nouvelle fois le nom de son fiancé provenant de ce phénomène magique, le vit ensuite s'approcher d'elle à une vitesse vertigineuse, la traverser de part en part et s'écroula.


	140. L'appel de la forêt

Chapitre 327 : L'appel de la forêt écrit le 22/08/2008

En plein cauchemar, Bayron se réveilla en sueur, hurlant presque de toutes ses forces un « non » qui eut raison du sommeil de Dorian et de quelques voisins qui se manifestèrent par quelques coups au mur. Reprenant sa respiration, il eut du mal à répondre aux questions de Dorian, inquiet. Les images défilaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant pas de répit dans sa tourmente. Lorsqu'il reprit légèrement contrôle de lui-même, les seuls mots qu'il prononça furent « forêt, lumière, attaque, les filles... ». Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dorian pour le rejoindre dans son inquiétude et très vite, malgré l'heure très matinale, les garçons décidèrent d'aller voir la chambre des filles si tout était ok et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Se changeant en animagis, ils arrivèrent sans trop de difficulté à la fenêtre des filles et c'est à nouveau en forme humaine qu'ils finirent le chemin. A force de tapoter sur les carreaux, une main finit par venir les délivrer de leur position peu confortable. Autant dire qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes à Dawn, à moitié endormie, pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Baguette à la main, elle était à deux doigts de ramener le silence pour repartir dormir et en évitant de prendre la baguette dans l'oeil, Dorian se retrouva à quelques millimètres de la chute.

- Mais que faites-vous ici! Se plaignit Dawn tout en aidant Dorian à reprendre de l'équilibre.

- On voulait vérifier quelque chose! Se justifia Bayron. Tu nous fais entrer?

- Non! Pesta Dawn. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué il fait encore nuit et tout le monde dort ici. Alors peut-être que ça fera plaisir à quelques unes d'avoir votre visite mais je tiens à te dire que j'assumerai pas un réveil précoce d'EJ, de Meredith et des serpentardes ! Alors oust! Rentrez dans votre chambre!

- Attends Dawn, tout va bien ici? Tu es sûre? Insista Bayron.

- Bah oui, pourquoi?

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, soupira Dorian, prêt à en vouloir à Bayron de l'avoir fait flipper de la sorte. On s'en va...

- Dawn, tu peux vérifier si EJ, Aly et Dakota vont bien s'il te plait, et après je te jure que je te fous la paix, n'en démordit pas Bayron.

- Attends, pour une fois qu'Aly ne ronfle pas, si jamais je la bouge de position et qu'elle nous fait un concert, je te le ferais payer, Bayron, sache le! Pesta Dawn avant de retourner dans la pénombre de sa chambre pour s'exécuter.

Tout s'accéléra alors très vite. Forcée de constatée que les formes dans le lit des trois filles n'étaient qu'un amas de vêtements dissimulant leur absence, Dawn décida de réveiller les autres pour essayer de savoir si l'une d'elles avait une explication et faute d'information, la disparition du trio fut incontestable. Bayron se doutait bien que tout était lié à la forêt et se voyait déjà en train de la fouiller mais Meredith le lui déconseilla. Très vite à cause du bruit provoqué par l'agitation, les gouvernantes, furieuses de la présence des garçons mais aussi de l'escapade nocturnes des trois filles, furent au courant et les recherches furent entreprises avec autant de discrétion que possible pour éviter la panique dans l'école. Lorsque Bayron vit trois corps inanimés revenir dans les bras des gouvernantes, son coeur se serra aussi fort que Dorian qui courrait aussi vite que lui pour les rejoindre. Malgré leur protestation à prendre le relais, les gouvernantes exigèrent à ce qu'ils retournent à présent dans leur chambre sous peine de représailles et ajoutèrent qu'ils n'avaient qu'à venir prendre de leurs nouvelles à l'infirmerie après leurs cours. Le visage pâle des filles ne présageait rien de bon et toutes les trois prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie directement laissant le reste des héritiers aussi impuissant que très inquiets.

Après avoir fait les cents pas, Dorian, Ulrick et Bayron finirent par obtenir les nouvelles qu'ils espéraient tant. Les infirmières avaient réussi à les réveiller mais rien n'expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque les garçons exigèrent des informations sur le pourquoi de cette excursion nocturne, toutes se regardèrent avant de décider de se taire sous l'expression suppliante de Dakota. Dorian leur reprocha leur cachotterie surtout si ça les mettait en danger et Aly rétorqua qu'ils avaient la mémoire courte sur le fait qu'elles étaient loin d'être des débutantes et qu'elles savaient se défendre.

- La preuve! S'indigna Ulrick en fusillant EJ du regard.

- J'aurais pas mieux dit, ajouta Bayron en s'adressa à Dakota. Vous auriez au moins pu nous prévenir!

- Tu es bien trop occupé, à ce que je sache, argumenta Dakota en manoeuvrant pour changer de sujet même si elle le regrettait légèrement.

- On va bien, et si on a envie de se dégourdir les jambes la nuit et qu'on se fait prendre par les créatures magiques de la forêt, c'est notre problème! Reprit Aly. On est encore libres de nos mouvements!!

- Ok, alors la prochaine fois, on vous laissera dans votre merde et on lancera un « je te l'avais dit » sur votre tombe! Grogna Dorian avant de quitter la pièce.

- Tu vas me faire plaisir à ne plus recommencer, ajouta Ulrick en surprenant même Bayron qui se retourna vers lui comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Donne-moi encore un ordre et je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras plus à le faire par la suite, répliqua très sèchement EJ en croisant les bras.

- Allez viens Ulrick, murmura Bayron, voyant qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur cette voie.

Seulement, les trois jours qui suivirent, c'est bel et bien Ulrick qui eut le dessus sur EJ. Trouvant toujours le bon argument, il arrivait à accaparer l'attention de sa copine avant que les deux autres ne l'obtiennent et du côté d'Aly, c'est Dorian qui finit par lui faire une réprimande sur son impression d'abandon au profit de Dakota. Aly se justifia grâce aux nombreuses heures d'entraînement que Dorian s'imposait et déclara avec énergie que pour une fois, il pourrait bien attendre qu'elle soit disponible.

Pensive à la fenêtre de la chambre juste après le couvre-feu, Aly fut troublée par une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. Elle fit alors inspection dans la chambre pour voir si toutes les filles étaient là et finit par demander à Dakota et EJ de venir vite voir. Quelques secondes avant que l'ombre à peine reconnaissable s'enfonce dans la forêt, toutes purent conclurent que quelqu'un se testait à la même escapade et tous leurs soupçons se portèrent sur l'un des garçons sans savoir lequel en particulier. Un seul regard suffit alors pour décider les trois filles d'en avoir le coeur net. Elles attendirent que toute la chambrée s'endorme et durent supporter les moqueries peu discrètes d'Hachton sur elles. Autant dire qu'il fallut un effort presque surhumain à EJ pour ne pas répliquer avec virulence ce qu'elle en pensait. Minuit passé, elles se glissèrent hors de leur lit, mirent leur capes et se faufilèrent à pas de chat hors de la chambre sans se rendre compte qu'une personne les avait quand même captées.

Bizarrement, toutes les trois sentirent une certaine hostilité nettement plus prononcée que la dernière fois. Les sens d'Aly très instinctifs la mettaient dans une alerte la plus totale et malgré toutes les prudences possibles, l'avancée au coeur de la forêt semblait de plus en plus incertaine. Le patronus de Dakota lança subitement un cri d'alerte qui mit les deux félines en mode défense. Prêtes à bondir tels deux fauves affamés, Dakota intervint juste à temps pour éviter que Dawn soit totalement lacérée.

- Mais tu es totalement cinglée!! Hurla EJ en se retransformant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Reprit Aly en reprenant son souffle lié à un excès d'adrénaline.

- Vous qu'est ce que vous faites! Contre argumenta Dawn qui tenait son coeur pour être sûre qu'il battait encore vu la frayeur occasionnée.

- On se ballade, ça se voit pas? Pesta EJ assez remontée d'être ainsi prise sur le fait.

- A minuit, en catimini... Mais bien sûr!

- On est encore libres de faire ce qu'on veut quand même, protesta EJ en parfaite contestataire, reprenant le même argument que pour leur précédente excursion.

- Bah vous êtes aussi libre d'éviter de me laisser à l'arrière quoi! Rebondit Dawn, vexée. Je dois les prendre comment vos trucs à trois là?

- J'entends comme des pas plus loin, non? Murmura Dakota inquiète au point de ne pas écouter les autres.

- Oui, moi aussi, confirma Aly dont les oreilles commençaient déjà leur métamorphose pour être plus efficaces.

- Attends, tu es toujours avec ton champion, on n'ose plus vous déranger tellement vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre! Reprit EJ dans sa complainte.

- Mon champion n'est pas un bouledogue qui me tient par la laisse, lui au moins! Riposta Dawn.

- C'est à moins de cent mètres, expliqua Aly qui termina sa métamorphose avant de grogner légèrement, incitant Dakota à saisir sa baguette, prête à se défendre.

- Et après tu t'étonnes qu'on ne t'emmène pas avec nous vu comment tu te sens à peine supérieure avec ton Grand François? Continua EJ comme si de rien était.

- Mais c'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité là! Ironisa Dawn. Franchement EJ, avec Roy tu étais chiante mais avec celui-là tu es carrément insupportable!

- La ferme! Lança Dakota avec sa baguette, provoquant un changement temporaire d'expression de la part de ses deux amies, EJ en cochon qui provoqua un fou rire à une Dawn vite calmée au bruit de son braiement.

Blasée, EJ se transforma en lionne avant de se la jouer légèrement devant une Dawn écoeurée de son agissement. Cette dernière se mit dos à dos avec Dakota histoire d'assurer les arrières et en une seconde, Aly se mit à grogner vraiment très fort, inspirant EJ avant que les bruits nocturnes de la forêt se turent d'un seul coup. Toutes eurent une impression commune, comme si tout son avait été aspiré vers le coeur de la forêt. Puis un cri. Un cri si strident, si fort, si puissant, si stressant, si paralysant qu'il obligea les deux animagis à reprendre leur forme humaine pour limiter leur douleur et faire comme les deux autres, mettre les mains sur leurs oreilles, se plaquer au sol et attendre que ça passe. Seulement, le cri, qui appartenait à une femme vu la tonalité aigue qui les malmenait, se mit à prendre davantage d'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'une onde de choc sonore commence à s'avancer du centre vers l'extérieur de la forêt, et donc vers elles. Dawn fut la première à remarquer la déformation de plus en plus rapide des arbres devant elles et avec Dakota, elles prirent les deux autres, plus affectées, par les bras et se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forcent afin d'échapper à ce qui semblait assez destructeur. Voyant qu'elles n'auraient pas le dessus, Dawn et Dakota lancèrent quelques sorts de silence pour ralentir quelque peu les effets mais ils n'eurent que très peu de résultats. Au moment le plus critique, EJ reprit le dessus de sa condition de félin et fit don de son expérience personnelle contre les frasques de Sirius petite. Une bulle d'isolement phonique les engloba juste au moment où l'onde les rattrapa puis, avec énormément de difficulté, et surtout grâce à beaucoup d'ingéniosité en ajoutant un aspect aérodynamique à la bulle pour faire face à la force de l'onde, les quatre filles sortirent sans trop de dommages de la forêt. Bizarrement, lorsqu'elles se ressaisirent, elles remarquèrent que leur environnement agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si l'onde s'était confinée à la lisière de la forêt. Aussi effrayées qu'intriguées, elles regardèrent toutes les quatre cette mystérieuse forêt de Brocéliande qui était belle et bien aussi magique que légendaire. A quelques pas de là, cachée derrière un arbre, une autre personne partageait cet avis tout en tentant de récupérer sa respiration après un cent mètre épuisant. Tout en enlevant les débris de branches d'arbre dans sa chevelure blonde emmêlée, la peur laissa place à la colère mêlée de déception sur le visage de celle qui s'en voulait de son échec...


	141. Raisons et sentiments

Annonce de l'auteur

Mais pourquoi je m'acharne tant sur ce pauvre Bayron? Hein!Allez bientôt la suite et à partir de ce chapitre... c'est le début de la fin... Tout ce que vous attendez, arrive ;o) (ou pas lol)

Chapitre 328 : Raisons et sentiments écrit le 22/08/2008

Assez sourde durant quelques jours, Aly eut du mal à expliquer son état à Dorian sans avouer leur ballade « interdite ». Heureusement, EJ ne rechigna pas trop à prendre sur elle la responsabilité d'une querelle qui s'était mal finie et qu'aucune des deux ne voulait perdre leur fierté à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Même si elles avaient un peu l'air idiot avec leur « hein, quoi, tu peux répéter » à longueur de temps. Même si c'était un peu tabou du fait qu'aucune n'arrivait à se libérer pour en parler librement avec les trois autres, tous les quatre n'arrêtaient pas de se remémorer ce cri qu'Aly qualifia quand même de cri de détresse bien qu'EJ l'attribua plus à de la folie furieuse.

Néanmoins, une chose était sûre, les garçons étaient très soupçonneux, Bayron en particulier. Le fait qu'il dorme peu en ce moment, tracassé par cette image, ce cauchemar, cette forêt, en plus de tout le reste, Bayron avait beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose. Si bien, à chaque fois que Shirley ou Dakota ou Meredith passait à proximité, Irina avait du mal à obtenir son attention et elle l'avait remarqué. Autant dire que dès que Bayron trouvait une bonne excuse pour s'évader de ses bras, elle rageait sur ses suivantes comme une reine en colère. Une bataille intérieure malmenait la bulgare au point de perdre tous ses repères et le fait de perdre contrôle d'elle-même pour un homme décuplait sa rage.

Ce dernier dimanche d'avril, elle s'impatienta à le voir revenir dans ses quartiers, et commença à le chercher dans les couloirs. Peu d'élèves osaient lui mentir sur ce sujet et très vite, elle retrouva la trace de Bayron, censé s'entraîner dans son coin. Seulement avant de pouvoir arriver jusqu'à lui, c'est sur Dawn et Aly qu'elle tomba nez à nez... Malgré l'insistance d'Irina à vouloir continuer son chemin, les deux filles firent front en rappelant habillement que c'était les quartiers privés de la délégation anglaise et qu'elle n'y était pas la bienvenue. Irina protesta en se justifiant sur le caractère universel du château et qu'elles avaient bien été dans les siens mais Aly rappela que c'était sur invitation d'Ulrick. Plus la conversation se développait, plus Irina sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose et à juste titre. Dawn et Aly venaient juste de quitter la pièce où Bayron venait d'entrer pour « parler » à Dakota. Depuis le temps que ces deux là devaient s'expliquer sur Irina, les deux amies de l'intéressée s'étaient éclipsées sans faire de protestation et il était hors de question pour elles que cette opportunité ne s'évanouissent en règlement de compte familial. Le tout maintenant, pour elles, c'était de ralentir le passage de la tornade pour laisser le temps à Dakota et Bayron de parler enfin un peu, et vu comment elles les avaient laissés, cela semblait mal engagé.

- Dakota... tenta-t-il pour la cinquième fois, parle-moi un peu... Je suis inquiet...

- Tout va bien, répéta la serdaigle en faisant en sorte de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais arrête de me dire ça alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai! Vas-tu enfin être honnête avec moi? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sur un point sensible qui bouleversa la jeune fille.

- J'ai rien à te dire Bayron! Repoussa-t-elle encore mais avec une émotion palpable au fond de la gorge.

- Ecoute, je suis bien conscient que ma relation avec Irina te pose un problème. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je t'assure que je l'aurais fait. Seulement c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai beau lutter contre ça, je n'y arrive pas! Je ne peux pas aller contre. Si j'avais pu éviter de perdre Shirley, de lui faire du mal et de t'en faire tout autant, par Merlin je l'aurais fait! Argumenta-t-il avec une sincère éloquence. Seulement, je pense assez te connaître pour savoir que ce n'est pas ma copine du moment, Irina ou pas, qui te pose problème! Il y a autre chose, lié à ta sortie dans la forêt de l'autre fois et j'aimerais ne pas être mis de côté, Dakota. Même si parfois tu peux en douter, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de ne pas pouvoir aider nos proches quand ils en ont le plus besoin! Ajouta-t-il alors que Dakota pensait différemment au fond d'elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en pensant à ce qu'elle savait à propos d'Irina. Ecoute, ça va, quelques soient mes soucis, je sais les gérer Bayron. Et si j'ai besoin d'aide, EJ, Aly et Dawn sont nettement plus disponibles que toi en ce moment.

- Tu ne t'es jamais imaginé que ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider pour une fois? J'ai plus d'une dette envers toi en plus. Lorsque j'ai été enlevé par le père de Meredith, tu as participé comme les autres aux recherches, quand mon père était malade, tu as également été là, et ce ne sont que quelques exemples! Seulement que puis-je dire en retour?

- Tu as été à mon chevet après l'attaque de Poudlard, et je te dois ma liberté actuelle, je pense qu'avec ça tu ne me dois plus rien! Répondit-elle avec de la reconnaissance.

- Non, Dakota, la balance n'est pas du tout équilibrée et je le sais! Continua-t-il sur le même ton plus doux. Même s'il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles j'ai fermé les yeux par respect pour ton silence volontaire, je ne suis pas un parfait troll sans cervelle. Je sais très bien ce que je te dois au fond de moi, soupira-t-il en la regardant fixement. Dakota, toi et moi, il n'y a pas qu'une histoire d'amitié et de fiançailles arrangées... murmura enfin Bayron en l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas?

- Bayron... Non, mais... Il y a des choses... C'est compliqué, renonça Dakota en n'osant pas avouer tout ce qu'elle gardait pourtant au fond d'elle avec l'espoir de pouvoir trouver le bon moment.

- Ca l'a toujours été entre nous... Dakota, je suis sincèrement désolé... Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser pour Irina... Surtout de la manière dont ça s'est su...

- Ca va, se brida Dakota alors qu'elle aurait presque aimé lui dire qu'elle l'avait su bien avant.

- Si ça allait vraiment, alors on ne serait pas à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, à avoir peur de se rapprocher davantage, osa-t-il dire en voyant la respiration de Dakota s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que la proximité entre eux se réduisait.

- Tu as fais ton choix, j'ai rien à en dire, répondit-elle très doucement alors que Bayron était déjà sur le point de l'embrasser. Bayron... non...

A quelques millimètres, à un moment où elle aurait pu prendre sa revanche, où Bayron pouvait retrouver un brin de tendresse sincère, un moment où rien ni personne ne pouvait intervenir, où le temps s'était comme arrêté, un moment où tout n'était que pardon, où le silence guérissait de nombreuses blessures, un moment où tout devenait finalement si simple, où il n'y avait plus que deux personnes honnêtes envers elles-mêmes, Dakota détourna la tête, se laissant embrasser sur la joue avec un regret très profond. Bayron ne chercha alors pas à réessayer et resta quelques secondes dans cette position pour tenter de comprendre « pourquoi ? » alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, furtivement à l'embrassure de la porte, Irina sourit avec autant de satisfaction, soulagement que colère. Et à sa plus grande joie, elle vit alors Bayron exprimer toute sa frustration dans une tirade des plus cinglantes qui lui offrait un avantage sur un plateau d'argent. Après un long soupir, Bayron recula, marcha quelque peu pour se tempérer mais finit par se retourner et faire face à Dakota avec un visage exprimant une réelle rancoeur.

- Tu n'en as pas marre à la fin d'agir toujours ainsi? Merde Dakota! Il te faut quoi exactement! Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir après toi, de venir vers toi, de tenter de briser cette glace et à chaque fois, et je dis bien à chaque fois, je suis bel et bien le seul à faire en sorte qu'il y ait un semblant de « nous » !! Hurla-t-il avec vigueur. Combien de fois je t'ai fait comprendre que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent! Que ce soit notre premier baiser ou notre dernier, ils ont toujours été partagés!! Seulement, tu ne t'es jamais battu pour moi! Tu as toujours renoncé à la première épreuve! Je suis quoi pour toi, moi? Juste une simple attirance qui ne mérite pas d'être plus? S'emporta-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux alors que Dakota cachait déjà les siennes qui coulaient, grâce à ses cheveux devant son visage. Tu sais Dakota, il y a bien pire que de détester une personne, c'est de l'ignorer! En fait, tu ne respectes pas mes choix comme tu le dis si fièrement, c'est surtout que tu n'en as rien à faire! Que je sois avec Shirley, Meredith ou Irina, tu n'as jamais tenté de me récupérer!! Ca prouve qu'au final, elles étaient bien plus sincères que toi à mon sujet, et que tes sentiments pour moi sont aussi fictifs que nos fiançailles! Continua-t-il sans cacher à présent sa déception. Franchement, vivement que l'année se termine, que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et que toute cette mascarade se termine! Déclara-t-il très froidement en cherchant volontairement à la faire réagir. Même pas tu affrontes ce que je te dis droit dans les yeux, même pas ce que je te dis te touche... On dit d'Irina mais je commence à me dire qu'elle au moins est bien plus vivante et démonstrative que toi et que j'ai fais le bon choix! Termina-t-il avant de s'en aller de la pièce, et ne pas voir Dakota s'écrouler au sol et pleurer toutes les larmes retenues jusque là.

Ce qui était toutefois perdu pour l'une, ne l'était pas forcément pour l'autre et Irina avait parfaitement orchestré son entrée en scène après ce premier acte en commençant par mettre KO les deux chiens de gardes. Récupérant un Bayron émotif, elle lui affirma ne pas avoir besoin de comprendre son état et juste vouloir le soutenir en le prenant simplement dans ses bras. Bayron apprécia ce geste et se laissa guider sans résistance dans un endroit où tout lui paraissait moins compliqué. Après tout, avec Irina, il n'y avait aucune complication en soi qui pouvait entacher leur relation. Tout était clair entre eux. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, la chimie et l'alchimie les unissaient sans pouvoir résister et c'était deux notions qui lui semblaient tout à fait gérables dans l'équation d'une relation. Irina se révéla d'ailleurs comme une parfaite complice cet après-midi là. Comme si elle était soulagée d'un poids, que rien ne la perturbait ou dictait sa conduite, elle se dévoila souriante, agréable, amusante et très câline avec lui. Il fut alors très difficile à Bayron de résister à cette tendresse et il se surprit à apprécier cette Irina moins torturée. Très complice en fin d'après-midi, ils ne virent pas les heures passées, oubliant même jusqu'à la discussion houleuse quelques heures plus tôt. Bayron la regarda plus en détail, découvrit quelques petites mimiques adorables d'une guerrière qui avait laissé place à une simple jeune femme séduisante et il l'embrassa très sincèrement. Irina en fut bouleversée au point d'en croire que c'était son tout premier vrai baiser. Avide de cette nouvelle sensation, leur relation prit un nouveau tournant et pour la première fois, ils firent réellement l'amour. Un je t'aime s'échappa d'Irina sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et confirma à Bayron d'avoir bien fait d'écouter son corps.

En début de soirée, au coin du feu, appréciant les derniers instants magiques à deux, Irina vit le visage de Bayron se renfermer à nouveau à la vision de l'heure qui avançait et le ramenait à la réalité des choses. Comprenant que la conversation avec Dakota lui revenait à l'esprit, une jalousie maladive, et surtout la peur de perdre ce qui était nouveau et précieux à ses yeux, Irina paniqua. Elle venait certes de prendre un sérieux avantage mais rien n'était encore définitif comme les fiançailles, un mariage ou des enfants. Ne pouvant pas avoir les deux premiers puisque Dakota en avait le loisir, sa dernière option lui fit penser à une chose. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et se rappela de s'être réjouie d'avoir un léger retard, lui permettant de profiter pleinement de Bayron encore ce dimanche. Elle qui était si régulière au jour près, un doute se faufila. Cela faisait plus d'un mois à présent qu'ils étaient ensemble et même si elle avait fait attention à chaque fois d'après elle, à présent, elle doutait... Et si... Le sourire aux lèvres, non pas d'être enceinte, mais d'avoir l'opportunité d'être lié à vie à Bayron, de faire sortir définitivement Dakota du jeu et d'être la première voire l'unique mère de ses enfants, elle ne parvint pas à le garder pour elle.

- Bayron?

- Hum, oui? Se tourna-t-il vers elle toujours un peu ailleurs.

- Je suis vraiment ravie de voir qu'on s'entend aussi bien dès lors qu'on est juste tous les deux.

- Moi aussi, sourit-il sincèrement.

- Ca sera important...

- Sera?

- Bayron, jusque là, j'ai toujours été franche avec toi et je tiens à le rester, mentit-elle sans y faire vraiment attention. Je sais qu'on a toujours fait attention, qu'on a toujours été prudents, mais il semblerait que notre affection soit plus magique que la magie elle-même...

- Que veut-tu dire par là? S'intrigua Bayron qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- J'ai du retard Bayron...

- En quoi? Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il en se disant que ça pourrait aussi l'aider à bien maîtriser quelques matières en vue des ASPICs.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin Bayron? Ok... Un homme et une femme qui s'aiment font l'amour et il arrive parfois qu'un heureux événement en découle et la femme a alors un « retard »... expliqua-t-elle amusée alors que le visage de Bayron devint d'une blancheur mortelle. Ecoute, je sais bien que c'est pas trop le moment mais après tout, on a fini les cours dans deux mois, on n'est pas obligés de le dire tout de suite et d'ici là, tu seras libéré de Dakota donc on pourra envisager d'officialiser ce qui se prépare... non? Proposa-t-elle alors que Bayron en restait toujours sans voix. Je comprends que ça te surprenne, moi aussi tu sais, je suis toujours réglée comme une montre. Mais je préfère te le dire que de te le cacher...

- Je... Je dois y aller Irina... Je... Désolé... J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul là, balbutia-t-il, choqué...

- Je comprends, soupira-t-elle en le regardant partir avec inquiétude.

Après une telle nouvelle et après une telle journée, la seule chose qui eut raison de son stress et son énervement contre lui-même fut l'écriture. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaine, il prit sa plume et un parchemin et se reprit à dix fois avant de commencer finalement sa lettre par un « Roy, j'ai besoin de toi... »


	142. Une liberté nauséeuse

Annonce de l'auteur

Siffle ... Bonne lecture tête d'ange

Chapitre 329 : Une liberté nauséeuse écrit le 29/08/2008

Assis à son bureau, le coeur arrêté, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de relire la lettre au moins dix fois pour être sûr de ne pas être plongé dans un affreux cauchemar. Bayron avait mis Irina enceinte. Roy n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Comment pouvait-il? Cette nouvelle brisait un peu le film qu'il s'était fait au fil du temps. Il voyait son meilleur ami revenir à Poudlard à la fin de l'année, sourire aux lèvres avec Meredith ou Dakota au bras ou au pire avec le parfum encore puissant de Shirley sur lui, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pu envisager de le voir arriver dans une telle situation. Ses mains supportant une tête lourde de réflexions en tout genre, il ne savait pas par où commencer dans son raisonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a appris un décès? Intervint Grace en s'incrustant entre la main droite et la tête, telle une fouine.

- C'est un peu ça, soupira Roy avant de lui sourire. Ah chère Grace, pourquoi la vie n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles l'entrevoir de tes si jolis yeux ?!

- Tout simplement parce que vous aimez la compliquer, mon cher séducteur préféré. D'ailleurs, en parlant de complication, où se trouve la rivale de ma soeur! C'est étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas là à t'empêcher de respirer! Se moqua la soeur d'EJ.

- Grace... Arrête avec ce petit jeu, Kate n'est la rivale de personne déjà et elle a aussi sa vie, on n'est pas 24 sur 24 ensemble quand même!

- Uniquement parce que tu as un emploi du temps plus chargé qu'Harry Potter lui-même!

- Et où se trouve Mike ou Rick ou je ne sais plus lequel est à l'actualité cette semaine?

- Ok, un par tout! N'empêche qu'une fois qu'EJ sera de retour, elle va déchanter la Kate. C'est moi qui te le dis!

- Grace, arrête de croire que ta soeur et moi, nous allons nous remettre ensemble. Cela fait un an maintenant qu'on est séparés et on a refait notre vie, il faudrait que tu changes ton fusil d'épaule et que tu te concentres plutôt, je ne sais pas moi, tiens, Teddy! Il est de plus en plus malheureux et seul, un petit coup de baguette magique à la Grace ne serait pas du luxe! Tu ne crois pas?

- Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, Garner! Tu es le frère que j'ai jamais eu, enfin si, mais plus grand quoi, rectifia-t-elle lorsque Roy fit l'étonné en pensant au petit Eliott, et tu étais là avant lui d'abord, précisa-t-elle ensuite. Bref, elle dit quoi cette lettre alors?

- Top secret jeune fille! Allez, faut que je réponde maintenant, file faire chavirer le coeur d'un autre pauvre naufragé de l'amour!

- Nianiania! Pesta Grace sans insister suite à l'entrée de Joshua main dans la main avec celle qu'il avait en vue depuis un bout de temps. Tiens, tiens... intéressant tout ça. Tchao Roy!

Le meilleur conseil que Roy pouvait donner à Bayron à ce moment là était d'en parler à Dorian. Pas qu'il voulait se décharger de cela, mais avec la distance qui les séparait, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir le soutien nécessaire pour faire face à ce qui lui arrivait. Le mieux de tout était de prévenir au moins ses proches puisque de toute façon, ce genre de secret de polichinelle n'était pas de ceux qui le restait fort longtemps. Il valait mieux qu'il l'annonce avant que le ventre d'Irina s'en charge, s'accompagnant ainsi des regards les plus réprobateurs. Au moins, il relativisait en soulignant que la fin d'année approchant, cette grossesse pouvait être ignorée durant la fin de ses études. Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir et pourrait agir plus sereinement ensuite. Un bébé n'arrivait pas tout de suite et ça lui laissait au moins huit mois pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour cet enfant. Désiré ou pas, il était là et ce n'était pas Roy qui allait lui conseiller une option moins glorieuse, bien qu'il convenait qu'avec Irina comme mère de l'enfant, Bayron avait des raisons d'y songer selon lui. En terminant sa lettre, il soupira quand même en se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait bien aimé que ce genre « d'accident » lui arrive lorsqu'il était encore avec EJ... Cela aurait facilité beaucoup de choses, contrairement à la complication qui se profilait pour Bayron. L'entrée dans la vie « adulte » n'allait décidément pas être simple pour les héritiers, entre Jaye et Bayron qui s'engageait dans la paternité et les futures carrières des trois accros de Quidditch, il n'allait rester que Dawn et lui pour garder au chaud le clan des héritiers...

Assis sur son lit, Dorian resta muet lorsque Bayron appliqua le conseil de Roy. Blanc et inerte comme une statue, Bayron crut attendre deux bonnes heures avant que Dorian n'ouvre enfin la bouche quelques minutes après la révélation.

- Quand tu cherches les problèmes, tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle pour les obtenir toi !! Lança-t-il avant de se lever. Remarque, tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter, ajouta-t-il en surprenant Bayron. Quand ton père va le savoir, il va te tuer... Après il va aller voir Irina et la payer pour qu'elle renonce à le déclarer comme Malefoy, par pitié et tristesse, ta mère va demander à élever l'enfant qu'Irina ne voudra plus parce qu'il n'y aura plus de moyen de pression et il sera élevé à ton image... Fin de l'histoire. Allez, je suis généreux, j'irai sur ta tombe une fois de temps en temps, sourit-il avec mesquinerie.

- C'est pas drôle Potter, pesta Bayron.

- Attends, t'es malin toi! Que veux-tu que je te dise! T'es dans la merde, et pas jusqu'au cou, jusqu'au bout des cheveux là!

- Et Roy qui me disait que tu serais le parfait soutien pour moi... soupira Bayron en s'allongeant sur son lit par désespoir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?...

- Bonne question...

Avec cette annonce, Bayron n'arriva plus à dormir la nuit. Les cauchemars où un fils venait le hanter en l'accusant d'abandon le traumatisaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une écume dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'Irina s'approchait de lui. Voyant le froid s'installer entre eux depuis l'annonce, elle vit le danger de le perdre arriver et inconsciemment son coeur se resserra et un stress inconnu jusque là lui fit perdre connaissance en plein réfectoire lors du petit déjeuner. Telle une grande pièce de théâtre mélodramatique, Bayron et quelques bulgares coururent tout de suite à son chevet et d'un ordre bref et vif, Bayron ordonna qu'on lui laisse de l'air pour respirer. A son tour, il paniqua à la voir si faible. Elle qui était toujours si forte, cette vision le perturba. Heureusement, le malaise se passa très vite mais le fait que le verre d'eau proposé « provoque une nausée » devant les trois quarts des jeunes filles de l'école, fut suffisant pour lancer la rumeur tant redoutée par Bayron.

Assise à côté d'EJ, Dakota vit alors tous les yeux se tourner vers elle. Toujours fiancée à Bayron, les élèves commentèrent très vite la situation avec Bayron qui faisait un enfant à une autre. Partagée entre la peine et la moquerie, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'EJ se retourne vers elle en attente de réaction. Seulement, même si Dakota avait perdu le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait retrouvé depuis le matin même, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Prenant le reste de forces qu'elle avait, elle se remit à manger et termina son assiette en ignorant dignement ce qui se passait autour, contrairement à Shirley qui était déjà partie en larmes et Meredith qui offrit à EJ de quoi soulager sa rage par une discussion houleuse sur le sujet.

Durant la journée, aucun autre sujet que celui-ci ne fut abordé dans les couloirs. Evitant le plus possible les plus fréquentés, Dakota passa néanmoins à côté d'un petit groupe d'américaines, ce qui la stoppa net. Elle aurait pu passer en les ignorant comme elle avait pu déjà le faire durant le début de la journée, seulement, camouflée par une porte entrouverte, elle fut captée par la conversation.

- Attends à l'époque, ils ne faisaient pas dans la demie mesure, lorsqu'une femme ne donnait pas d'enfant à son mari lors de la première année, elle pouvait être répudiée sans ménagement! Fit la première.

- Et durant les premières générations à Salem, les épouses avaient même le droit de faire brûler la maîtresse de leur mari, même enceinte, sourit la deuxième... J'imagine bien Irina au milieu d'un bûcher, hurlant de douleur, se moqua-t-elle ensuite à faire rire les autres.

- Toujours est-il qu'à mon avis, les fiançailles vont vite être annulées avec ça... En même temps, avec un coureur pareil, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard ce genre de « choses ». Au moins elle sait qu'avec ce type, elle sera cocue toute sa vie, alors autant stopper maintenant!

Stopper, voilà ce que Dakota fut résolue à faire. Ca ne rimait à présent plus à rien. Il fallait trouver une solution et une idée venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Au lieu de se rendre à son prochain cours, elle alla directement à la bibliothèque dans le rayon des us et coutumes du siècle dernier. Très rapidement, elle trouva l'information qu'elle cherchait et fut presque soulagée de voir qu'elle avait bien fait de résister à Bayron tout ce temps. Sans attendre, elle fila ensuite à la volière de l'école pour prévenir les parents de Bayron de sa trouvaille puis se rendit à l'infirmerie non sans une pointe de nostalgie au ventre. Une fois cette porte passée, tout serait en marche. Tout allait s'arrêter. Plus rien ne la relierait à Bayron et Irina gagnait... Après tout, l'enfant de Bayron avait le droit une vie de famille. C'était à elle de s'éclipser, de renoncer et de libérer Bayron d'un engagement qu'il n'avait pas décidé. Ca devait se finir ainsi... C'était sa faute si elle était dans une telle situation. C'était donc à elle de le résoudre.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, miss Wilson?

- Oui, je souhaiterais que vous m'examiniez, répondit-elle froidement.

- Vous vous sentez malade? Demanda l'infirmière par habitude.

- Non, je...voilà, je souhaiterais un certificat de virginité, déclara Dakota non sans verser une unique larme.

Une seconde coula toutefois le soir, même lorsque Drago lui répondit en accompagnant le document qu'elle lui avait réclamé. Tout cela était certes aussi regrettable et inexplicable que le disait son beau-père officiel, non au courant de la motivation de Dakota pour faire avancer la procédure, mais c'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Elle prit donc sa plume, et signa la déclaration dans laquelle, selon un article du code des devoirs d'époux établi au 19ème siècle, Dakota affirmait qu'après un an de mariage, celui-ci n'avait pas été consommé « par sa faute », qu'elle était « une mauvaise épouse » et qu'elle était donc « indigne de son époux » et la famille de ce dernier demandait à la répudier vu qu'elle était toujours vierge comme pouvait le prouver le certificat. La signature de Drago était déjà posée et Dakota se doutait bien qu'il avait dû beaucoup hésiter à le faire, mais si tout devait se faire sans que Bayron ne soit au courant, il devait le faire en son nom en tant chef de famille. Bien sûr, elle pouvait changer d'avis, elle pouvait se battre pour récupérer l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans une glace si elle privait un enfant de l'affection de son père uniquement pour son confort personnel ou une vengeance familiale, surtout que cet enfant était de sa famille, ils seraient cousins au second degré après tout. C'était le meilleur choix. C'était le seul à prendre. Si bien, lorsqu'elle releva la plume après avoir signé « Dakota Malefoy », elle plia le document officiel et le scella à la cire le tout sans avoir le courage de respirer. Dakota était à présent redevenue Wilson. Bayron était libre.


	143. Paternité disputée

Annonce de l'auteur

Allez faites vous plaisir... Un chapitre tant attendu qui arrivent enfin à vos yeux... Enjoy !

Chapitre 330 : Paternité disputée écrit le 15/09/2008

A voir Dakota presque soulagée d'être à nouveau « juste une Wilson », EJ eut un pincement au coeur. Elle ne s'était pas forcément rendue compte à quel point le sentiment de culpabilité à imposer cette situation à Bayron avait pu miner sa meilleure amie. Plus énergique, plus volontaire et plus caractérielle, même si elle y allait en douceur, EJ y avait vu quand même une nette différence depuis que Dakota lui avait confié l'annulation du mariage. Celle qui ignorait Irina jusque là avait presque envie de reprendre le combat et EJ retrouvait petit à petit la jeune fille mordante qui lui manquait tant depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait l'impression que les choses changeaient sans qu'elle puisse maîtriser quoi que ce soit. Pour ne rien arranger, elle fêtait, ce jour d'anniversaire de Roy, ses un an de séparation avec ce dernier. Une pointe de nostalgie s'installa en elle.

Assise sur une marche de l'escalier menant au jardin sud, elle regardait au loin un Dorian donnant « des conseils » de Quidditch aux premières années, si fans du fils d'Harry Potter qu'ils en avaient oublié son affiliation. Aly et Dakota s'amusaient à se moquer de lui et à le ramener à la réalité ce qui était largement exagéré et les rires venant jusqu'à elle, EJ eut quelques fois le sourire à son tour. Elle aurait très bien pu les rejoindre mais en cette journée particulière, elle avait envie d'être seule. Son regard dévia ensuite sur Dawn et François qui rejoignaient les trois autres, main dans la main, et le pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentit l'obligea à reconnaître sa jalousie. Ils semblaient si bien ensemble, si complémentaires, si heureux que les imaginer séparés n'était pas envisageable. Même si avec Ulrick, ça faisait bientôt huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient clairement pas cette complicité si naturelle qui pouvait expliquer d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour ensemble malgré le souhait d'Ulrick sur ce point. Et dire qu'elle avait limite violé Roy lorsqu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce stade; la différence entre les deux hommes était indiscutable. Seulement, elle ne devait pas regarder en arrière, elle le savait. Roy était avec Kate et même si c'était pas le meilleur choix possible à ses yeux, elle supposait qu'il n'avait probablement pas eut les même remords qu'elle à passer cette étape intime. A cette idée, son coeur se resserra et les images de leurs moments à eux la torturèrent. Sans le vouloir, quelques larmes coulèrent et EJ s'en voulut de s'être laissée aller à la sensiblerie aussi facilement. Elle secoua la tête et se reprit.

L'avenir. C'était ça qui devait occuper ses pensées. Dans un mois et demi, elle finissait ses études et elle devrait s'occuper de ses affaires pour partir début août rejoindre le staff des Canons. Sa carrière tant attendue et pour laquelle EJ avait fourni tant d'effort s'offrait devant elle et rien ni personne n'allait empêcher ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mariage ou d'enfants pour avoir une « famille ». Après tout, ses parents avaient fait bien assez d'enfants pour elle à son goût et elle se voyait déjà chouchouter les neveux et nièces que pourrait bien lui donner Grace. Une famille, elle en avait déjà donc une et elle lui suffisait. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait justifié sa rupture avec Roy un an jour pour jour auparavant et elle devait s'y tenir. Il était donc un peu normal que sa relation avec Ulrick ne soit pas aussi profonde que pouvait sembler l'être celle de Dawn et François ou Aly et Dorian. Elle devait accepter ce côté superficiel de sa relation, c'était son choix, elle devait l'assumer à présent.

- Joli tableau n'est-ce pas? Intervint Ulrick à la grande surprise d'EJ avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Irina ainsi, j'aurais dû parier tiens, ajouta-t-il, forçant ainsi EJ à regarder dans une autre direction pour voir Bayron et Irina profiter d'un moment de calme à deux dans un coin reculé de là où ils étaient.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas partager ton point de vue, Ulrick... Bayron n'est déjà pas capable de s'assumer alors un enfant... avec « elle » ...

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé que ton ami Jaye était père lui aussi? L'interrogea-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, précisa EJ, en repensant au décès de Gabrielle.

- Le résultat est pourtant identique... Bon je te l'accorde, on n'a pas l'âge d'en avoir, on est trop jeunes, mais bon tôt ou tard, on en passe tous plus ou moins par là. Ils profiteront de la vie quand nous seront encore dans les couches sales et les premières catastrophes magiques involontaires...

- Je te demande pardon? S'étouffa EJ. « On » ??

- Bah quoi? Attends, EJ, fais pas ces grands yeux là, on a l'impression que c'est la fin du monde! C'est pas parce qu'on ne veut pas d'enfant maintenant qu'on gardera ce même point de vue d'ici quelques années. A force de voir nos amis pouponner déjà, et puis j'ai un nom à faire perdurer aussi. Mon arrière-grand-père, mon grand-père et mon père ont été joueurs de Quidditch professionnel, je vais l'être à mon tour et j'ai envie que cette tradition familiale se poursuive avec un fils. En plus, mes parents ont eu la mauvaise idée de n'en avoir qu'un alors j'ai pas trop le choix... Si je veux qu'un Dimitrov chevauche un balai dans 20 ans, faudra qu'on s'y colle tous les deux! Déclara-t-il à en rendre muette une EJ qui n'en revenait pas. Je sais EJ, on était d'accord sur ce point quand on s'est rencontré. Moi non plus je suis pas fan de langes et de vomi mais quand je vois Irina changer à ce point en si peu de temps, on doit reconnaître que ça laisse réfléchir, non?

- Elle fait peut-être semblant pour amadouer Bayron, marmonna EJ en regardant à nouveau le tableau qui, elle, la faisait presque vomir.

- Je la connais mieux que toi pour avoir été dans sa classe durant 7 ans et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est totalement sincère là... Si elle voulait vraiment juste jouer avec Bayron, tout ceux de Durmstrang te diraient point par point son mode opératoire. Non, là, Irina Letvita est bel et bien amoureuse et j'oserai dire « pour la première fois » ...

- Elle aurait pu éviter, commenta-t-elle en détournant le regard lorsqu'elle vit l'intéressée embrasser langoureusement son cousin. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle devient gaga à l'idée d'avoir son rejeton que ça sera pareil pour tout le monde!

- Arrête EJ, tu seras une excellente mère, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus! Affirma Ulrick avec un grand sourire.

- Va dire ça à ma mère et mes soeurs et elles auront le fou rire de leur vie ! Se moqua EJ tout en imaginant parfaitement la scène.

- Tu es droite, honnête, juste et protectrice avec les gens que tu aimes... Je vois bien nos enfants avoir peur de toi et t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Lorsqu'ils te verraient dans un stade, sur ton balai, ils se vanteraient plus qu'il n'en faut que tu sois leur mère... Mais le soir, tu manquerais jamais de leur adresser une tendresse qu'ils sauraient apprécier à sa juste valeur. Non, tu te jetteras à l'eau EJ, je suis sûr de moi... Et puis, si je n'avais pas cette certitude, je ne serais plus avec toi tu sais... Si notre relation s'inscrit en longueur c'est aussi parce qu'on sait qu'on a envie de la continuer ainsi autant que possible. C'est pas une situation temporaire toi et moi... C'est notre avenir! Conclut-il avec un sourire sincère.

D'un coup, EJ eut comme une décharge électrique. Alors qu'Ulrick imaginait leur avenir à deux, EJ resta totalement inerte comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les brides de phrase qu'elle captait « blond aux yeux marron », « plus grand que son père », « plus hargneux que sa mère », EJ les encaissa sans pouvoir réagir. Une partie d'elle était en totale rébellion avec ce qui était en train de se passer et l'autre refusait l'évidence. Lorsque Ulrick parlait d'accompagner son fils au port lorsqu'il ira faire sa première année à Dumstrang, EJ imaginait plutôt un quai de gare avec un train prêt à partir. Le premier match que Ulrick commentait sous les couleurs de son ancienne équipe, EJ les voyait plus Rouge et Or. Le moment où il pensait lui donner des cours particuliers, elle se voyait le faire elle. Quand ce fut le tour des soirées froides et enneigées de Noël avec toute sa famille à lui, EJ se retrouvait chez Ginny avec tous ses cousins, neveux, nièces, le reste de la tribu avant de voir le visage de Roy terminer le tableau en train d'amuser tous les petits derniers.

- EJ? Tu es avec moi?

- Hum? Murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

- Je m'attendais à plus de lutte de ta part en ce qui concerne ce sujet... Mais je suis ravi de voir que tu as changé un peu d'avis, se félicita Ulrick avant de l'embrasser, ce qui finit de la réveiller de sa torpeur.

- Ulrick...

- Mais bon, je te fais la promesse qu'on attendra d'avoir tous les deux tâté du mondial avant que tu fasses ta pause maternité. Je veux pouvoir t'affronter!! S'extasia-t-il sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête d'EJ.

- Tu n'as pas de promesse à me faire Ulrick, je t'assure... insista-t-elle. Ulrick...

- Oui, je sais bien, tu feras comme tu voudras mon coeur, pas de soucis. Si tu préfères d'attendre une victoire internationale avant, je comprendrais... Et puis ça nous laissera largement le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre...

- Ulrick !! Ecoute...

- Du moment qu'on a un fils, moi, j'en demande pas plus...

- Non! Lâcha EJ en renonçant presque à être écoutée.

- Je ne suis pas non plus très friand des grandes fami... s'arrêta-t-il net. Non? Tu as bien dit non? Réalisa-t-il enfin. Non quoi EJ?

- Non, je ne te donnerai pas de fils!

- Ecoute, je sais que tu es assez féministe dans ton genre mais pour mon nom, il me faut un gars qui en aura un à son tour et ainsi de suite! Mais si tu tiens à avoir une fille, on pourra en avoir deux, peu importe pour moi en fait!

- Non, Ulrick, soupira-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains pour assumer ce qui semblait à présent clair dans sa tête. Si... Si un jour je devais avoir un enfant Ulrick, je suis désolée mais tu n'en seras pas le père, déclara-t-elle non sans émotion avant de regarder Ulrick droit dans les yeux et y voir une colère sans précédent naître petit à petit.

A quelques pas de là, Dorian, Aly, Dawn, François et Dakota purent entendre une dispute sans précédent. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas EJ qui hurlait plus que l'autre mais bel et bien l'inverse. Bien que les questions d'Ulrick étaient audibles, les réponses d'EJ l'étaient nettement moins, cependant, il n'était pas dur pour eux cinq pour comprendre ce que «Ton anglais », « enfant », « passé », « et nous? » pouvaient signifier. Puis, après plus d'un quart d'heure d'explications plus que houleuses, Ulrick s'en alla après avoir constaté qu'il était à deux doigts de la frapper de douleur et de rage et que c'était la rambarde qui avait pris à la place. EJ ne le rattrapa pas. Le message fut alors clair pour ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. EJ rentra à l'intérieur du château en demandant à Dakota de la laisser seule. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et tomba à terre en pleurant. Seulement, au fond d'elle même, ce n'était pas sa rupture qui lui donnait autant de peine mais bien le gâchis qu'elle avait fait de sa vie depuis maintenant un an.

Le lendemain matin, de l'autre côté de la manche, dans le brouhaha général de la grande salle de Poudlard, les hiboux firent leur apparition comme à leur habitude. D'une main ferme, Roy prit un par un ceux qui lui étaient adressés et peu firent attention à sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune indication sur l'expéditeur avait déjà intrigué le Gryffondor à la base mais le contenu lui fit provoqua un sourire involontaire. Grace et Kate le virent et se demandèrent toutes les deux ce qui pouvait bien lui valoir une telle satisfaction bien qu'elle devait être liée à son anniversaire de la veille.

- Oh, c'est rien, juste une lettre avec un simple « Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire », expliqua Roy, faussement blasé.

- Ca vient de qui? Demanda Kate suspicieuse.

- Ce n'est pas signé, précisa Roy en montrant la dite lettre aux yeux de Kate et Grace.

- Alors pourquoi ce sourire? Reprit sa copine comme inquiète à cause d'une impression de danger incontrôlable.

- Comme ça, c'est gentil, non? Peu importe qui c'est, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on pense à soi, soupira-t-il en finissant son bol d'un seul trait. Je sens que la journée va être bonne... Allez hop, en cours! S'enthousiasma-t-il en regardant Grace qui lui faisait un sourire complice.

Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier. Ce n'était que quelques mots. Ce n'était qu'une phrase banale. Mais Grace savait que pour Roy, c'était surtout un pas important. L'écriture très masculine de sa soeur était très reconnaissable, surtout pour celle avec qui EJ correspondait le plus, et ce geste envers Roy n'était pas anodin de sa part. Sourire aux lèvres, elle aussi, elle nota comme un changement de brise dans sa salle commune. Roy sifflait, Kate ruminait, et elle aurait pu parier de sentir le parfum de sa soeur flotter dans l'air.


	144. Par amour, je ferais

Annonce de l'auteur

Aimer est une chose dont on est tous capable mais à chacun sa manière de l'exprimer et de l'utiliser... Ce chapitre donne des visions intéressantes à étudier... Bonne lecture ;o)

Chapitre 331 : Par amour, je ferais ... écrit le 17/09/2008

En repliant le courrier aussi simple qu'un sincère « Merci », EJ avait une mine des plus défaites malgré le fait que la réponse de Roy lui faisait plaisir. Depuis la dispute avec Ulrick, elle semblait éteinte, vide, sans force et tous ceux qui la connaissaient trouvèrent ce comportement totalement inhabituel. Seulement, le grognement qu'elle lâchait à chaque « Ca va? », ne permettait pas d'en savoir plus sur la situation et Ulrick ne semblait pas plus loquace de son côté lorsque Bayron alla le voir. Tous à bout d'idées, c'est vers Dakota que les regards se tournèrent. Même si la meilleure amie d'EJ avait eu droit à un majestueux « Fiche-moi la paix », tous estimèrent qu'elle était la seule capable de percer quand même le mur de glace. Même si elle avait une certaine crainte de se prendre une réflexion bien sévère dans la figure, elle s'inquiétait également pour son amie, et mauvaise humeur ou pas, EJ devrait lâcher le poisson, Dakota en fut déterminée. Ce soir là, elle rattrapa son amie au détour d'un couloir et sans lui laisser le choix, malgré les protestations de la concernée, elle la fit entrer dans une salle désaffectée qui servait visiblement à l'entraînement des plus jeunes.

- Tu fais chier Dak' !! Laisse-moi tranquille !! Je veux être seule ! Hurla-t-elle en la voyant fermer la porte grâce à sa baguette.

- Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé EJ! Regarde-toi dans une glace, tu es un vrai fantôme depuis ta dispute avec Ulrick!!

- Fichez-moi la paix bon sang... s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Pour une fois que je veux être seule, vous pouvez bien m'accorder ça, non? Se calma-t-elle tout en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Jusque là, tu me parlais EJ. Quand ça n'allait pas pour moi, c'est à toi que je me confiais, à présent, c'est à mon tour de t'apporter mon soutien...

- Mais tout va bien Dak'... J'ai simplement ouvert les yeux... et grandi...

- EJ... soupira la serdaigle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui, c'est mon nom, pourtant, il serait justifié de m'appeler « idiote, conne ou troll » parce que pour avoir fait l'erreur de ma chienne de vie, c'est tout ce que je mériterais!

- On en fait tous EJ, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend et qu'on avance...

- Oh bah ça va me faire une belle jambe de me lever chaque matin en me disant « oh cool, grâce à mon sale caractère, l'homme que j'aime se tape une autre fille que moi! Génial! Que du bonheur! »

- Ulrick t'a trompé? Questionna Dakota en ayant comme un doute.

- Non, il ne m'a pas trompé, lui aussi, il veut des enfants! Pesta-t-elle.

- EJ... Ne me dit pas que tu as également rompu, ce jour là précisément, uniquement parce qu'il pensait à un avenir avec toi?

- Et bien si! Parce que tu vois, ma chère Dakota, le problème ce n'était pas mon souhait ou non d'avoir des enfants, c'est que si ça devait se faire, c'est Roy que je voulais comme père... Seulement, triple idiote que je suis, j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec lui! Tu vois, c'est super ! Tout va bien!

- Tu n'étais pas prête à te projeter plus loin dans ton avenir... Là, on est à un mois et demi de la fin de nos études, c'est normal qu'on y pense plus...

- Ah donc, c'est pas ma faute, mais celle d'un mauvais planning... Comme je me sens soulagé d'un coup, ironisa EJ.

- Que tu sois énervée, c'est normal, soupira Dakota. Que tu t'en veuilles aussi... Laisse-toi juste le temps de digérer ce qui est encore chaud dans ton esprit... Roy, de toute façon, tu vas le revoir. Tu verras à ce moment là où vous en êtes... Même s'il est avec Kate, ce n'est pas dit qu'elle soit la femme de sa vie puisqu'en plus, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était toi... Il t'a attendu, prouve lui que tu sais faire cette même preuve d'amour... Conseilla Dakota comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

- Toi et tes jolies phrases... Soupira EJ avant d'accepter les bras de son amie pour un peu de réconfort.

Seulement, à lire la réponse de Grace lorsqu'elle annonça la « nouvelle » de sa rupture à sa soeur, EJ se sentit plus rassurée sur ses chances avec Roy. Grace avait placé l'information durant l'heure d'étude, entre deux explications de devoir où il semblait très concentré, et au moment où elle avait prononcé « Au fait, tu savais que ma soeur et son nordique c'était fini? », il ne fut plus capable de parler, songeur, absorbé par autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre... et ne fut pas du tout convaincant lorsqu'il dut affirmer à Kate que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il était juste désolé pour elle. Grace racontait qu'elle aurait parié avoir vu un petit sourire victorieux caché par un mordillage nerveux de sa plume. EJ avait su récupérer Roy déjà plusieurs fois, alors ça restait probablement dans ses cordes si elle le désirait vraiment, mais le problème initial restait néanmoins toujours là. Roy voudrait une famille et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pourrait lui donner satisfaction. Il lui restait un mois pour y réfléchir et se concentrer également sur ses ASPICs à venir. Une joueuse de Quidditch recalée ferait du plus mauvais effet et avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Ulrick, elle n'était pas franchement sûre d'être prête pour l'examen final de ses études.

Si bien, avec Jaye, Meredith et Dakota, qui avait fini par rompre aussi avec son petit ami occasionnel, l'objectif fut clair, réviser, apprendre et assurer leur avenir. Le compte à rebours avait commencé dès la mi-mai avec le harcèlement des professeurs d'une part et la mise à l'écart des dernières années d'une autre. Par deux, quatre ou plus, tous se repliaient en groupe pour être plus efficaces et il était rare de voir un septième année fréquenter les bancs du stade de Quidditch lors des derniers matchs de la compétition interne à l'école. Néanmoins, comme l'attrapeuse qui avait remplacée Shirley se portait mystérieusement pâle alors qu'il s'agissait d'un match décisif, la mise à l'écart fut priée de revenir. Shirley y vit comme le début d'une revanche et peu d'héritiers regrettèrent cette petite pause dans leur révision ainsi que leur mensonge respectif pour justifier leur présence.

Assis un peu comme au bon vieux temps, tous avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Shirley et sa rivale se livraient à une vraie bataille et la rage de la première laissait limite une pointe de pitié pour l'autre. Caché sous une capuche pour éviter d'être remarqué, Bayron ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il revoyait la Shirley qu'il avait revu il y a un an et il s'en voulut de lui avoir brisé le coeur une nouvelle fois. Sa concentration fut toutefois ébranlée lorsque la conversation entre Eliane et Jaye arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi cet été à Malte chez ma grand-mère. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour remettre les idées en place avec son discours d'humilité racontant sa pauvre vie de sorcière sur terre catholique. J'ai eu du mal à la faire accepter mais elle m'a dit oui juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

- Elle a commencé à reparler avec des phrases de plus de trois ou quatre mots? Demanda Jaye tout en regardant l'intéressée faire une figure risquée.

- Parfois ça va mieux et dès qu'elle les voit, elle repart à zéro... Pour moi, elle ne pourra vraiment passer à autre chose que lorsque vous repartirez...

- Il a parfois des gens qui restent malgré nous au fond de notre coeur et qui y resteront à jamais Eliane... C'est pas toujours si simple de tirer un trait sur une personne qui a beaucoup compté, argumenta-t-il évasif avant de se reprendre légèrement. Elle a attendu Bayron pendant plus de trois ans et lorsqu'elle arrive enfin à être heureuse avec lui... La rupture, la déception et la douleur est trop profonde pour qu'elle gomme ça de sa mémoire et de son coeur... Elle devra juste vivre avec et atténuer petit à petit ce qui fait le plus mal, expliqua Jaye avant de se rendre compte qu'Eliane la regardait droit dans les yeux et avait mis sa main sur la sienne, et de remettre un peu de distance face à un sentiment involontaire et incontrôlable de culpabilité.

- Peut-être que Bayron réalisera qu'il l'aime encore, soupira Eliane, il suffirait qu'il fasse un geste vers elle et je suis sûre qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout... En plus, à notre époque, un enfant n'est plus un poids moral obligeant des décisions contraignantes et même si elle devait composer avec Irina toute sa vie de couple avec Bayron, ça ne serait qu'un moindre mal face à l'absence totale de sa présence. Par amour, on peut tout accepter, même ce qui semble être inacceptable... Rien n'est sacrifice mais tout est don de soi pour l'autre... soupira-t-elle en rêvant à moitié avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jaye et rougir légèrement.

- Tu es peut-être un peu trop idéaliste mais ta sincérité donne envie d'y croire, sourit-il tout en masquant autant que possible sa nervosité face au picotement au coeur que lui provoqua la jeune fille, avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers le match.

Bayron soupira. Son regard se tourna lui aussi vers Shirley qui était en pleine action de victoire. Le sourire qu'elle eut en tenant le vif d'or entre les mains donnait envie d'aller la féliciter, de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Alors son regard dévia sur les héritiers. Dorian et EJ commentaient largement l'action avec Dakota et la complicité entre les trois lui provoqua une pointe de jalousie. C'était lui qui était le « troisième », et même si c'était sa faute si la place était à présent libre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de ne pas la laisser vide. Les voir tous ravis de la victoire de l'équipe de Shirley et ne pas y participer pour ne pas montrer sa présence lui fit mal. C'était presque contre nature et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Seulement il avait pas le choix dans sa situation et même si l'argument d'Eliane avait de quoi le faire réfléchir, il estimait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça... surtout avec Irina.

De loin, il les regarda aller vers elle, vit Dakota la féliciter avec un grand sourire, Meredith la gratifier d'une poignée de main et EJ lui donner ses vives impressions. Son regard croisa Shirley qui sembla sentir sa présence et il put y lire tout autant de haine que d'amour. Si l'un des deux avait fait un pas, l'autre l'aurait rejoint, il en fut persuadé. Mais, il devait avant tout assumer ses erreurs et ne pas tout gâcher avec Irina maintenant que le bien d'une vie était en jeu, le bien d'une partie de lui, le bien de son enfant à naître. Avec regret, il lui fit un bref sourire, un signe de la tête exprimant ses compliments pour le match puis tourna la tête et s'en alla du stade aussi discrètement qu'il y était rentré.

Dans les bras d'Irina ce soir là, la main posée sur son ventre, il fut déçu que la vie ne lui exprime pas encore sa gratitude pour autant de sacrifice. Irina parlait à ne plus s'arrêter de projets en tout genre qui n'obtenaient pas son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le remarquer et prendre la mouche.

- Je ne suis pas qu'un incubateur !! J'existe aussi je te signale. Et si tu as une raison de mettre tout le temps ta main sur mon ventre c'est que tu as trouvé ton intérêt à provoquer cette situation!

- Désolé, je rêvassais également d'avenir, avoua qu'à moitié Bayron avant de l'embrasser et de tenter une réconciliation avant même d'alimenter une dispute.

- Non, Bayron, pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée, bailla presque faussement Irina. Et puis j'ai un test demain matin. Tu devrais y aller avant que tu ne te fasses encore rappeler à l'ordre par les nurses...

- Tu me reproches de ne pas m'intéresser à toi et à présent que je le fais tu me fuis, plaisanta légèrement Bayron. Tu as l'humeur bien changeante ce soir!

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, argumenta Irina en pensant à beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait pu ou pas faire s'il avait été plus démonstratif avec elle.

- J'imagine que tu me la sortiras souvent celle là, sourit-il en l'imaginant lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle serait à quelques jours de l'accouchement, grosse et aimable comme pouvaient l'être les femmes de sa famille.

- Pas si tu me prouves chaque jour que tu m'aimes, monsieur Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en parfaite séductrice avant de l'embrasser, le mettre à la porte de sa chambre rapidement pour masquer un visage fermé où quelques larmes se firent un chemin discret et inavoué lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son ventre.


	145. Au coeur des éléments

Annonce de l'auteur

Voilà le grand retour de Meredith et un nouveau pas vers le choix final de Bayron ... Bonne lecture

Chapitre 332 : Au coeur des éléments écrit le 21/09/2008

Plus les jours passaient et rapprochaient tous les septièmes années des ASPICs, plus la tension augmentait. Les émotions semblaient se décupler entre les réflexions sur l'avenir de certains, la peur de l'inconnu pour d'autres, et le fait que tous seraient plus ou moins séparés une fois l'année terminée. Certains projetaient déjà de se voir pour des stades dans les mêmes disciplines et d'autres en imaginant un avenir professionnel commun mais tous savaient que le petit cocon scolaire qu'ils avaient appris à affectionner ne serait plus dans leur quotidien. C'était la fin d'une époque, la fin de leur adolescence et peu étaient finalement préparés à la vie d'adulte qui les attendait dehors.

EJ et Dakota savaient ce qu'elles feraient dès le 1er août puisqu'elles faisaient leur entrée dans le monde professionnel du Quidditch. Aly avait déjà reçu un avis favorable pour entamer des études de botaniste avec l'espoir de se spécialiser dans la recherche mais Meredith n'avaient pas encore trouvé une voie qui la satisfaisait pleinement. Le trio des célibataires chez les héritiers n'avait plus que ce sujet là à la bouche, l'avenir de la Serpentard.

Meredith redoutait son retour à Londres, revoir sa mère, subir l'héritage des erreurs de son père. Elle n'avait plus le sentiment de retourner « chez elle » et n'ayant finalement pas d'attaches, elle avait bien envie de profiter pleinement d'une liberté qu'elle savait courte. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait assumer son passé et aller de l'avant mais une autre partie d'elle avait envie de repartir de zéro.

- Tu sais, je crois être bien placée pour savoir ce que tu ressens, murmura Aly alors qu'elles rejoignaient une autre salle de classe. Ne pas être accepté comme on est, et ne voir en nous que le prolongement d'un nom, ce n'est pas évident tous les jours... Tourner le dos à sa famille c'est une décision qui n'est pas facile et qui reste définitive... Il faut bien réfléchir... Pour ma part, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance que ma marraine me prenne chez elle. Entre « parias bestiales » on s'entend très bien, sourit-elle en se souvenant de quelques moments de complicité.

- Toi, tu pourrais voir du côté de ta cousine, non? Elle n'a pas l'air « démoniaque »comme les autres filles de Dumstrang... argumenta EJ.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi de vouloir m'expédier à 2000 km du pays, ironisa Méré alors qu'EJ souleva les épaules.

- Elle semble pourtant vouloir te connaître, entrer dans ta vie et parfois elle me fait pitié quand je la vois toute seule dans son coin, reprit Aly.

- Je dois faire la sainte de service? S'offusqua la Serpentard.

- Ca te changerait, se moqua une EJ au regard plein de malices.

- C'est pas dans ma nature, pesta Méré en croisant les bras ce qui fit rire les trois autres avant de voir Edwina au loin rentrer au château, seule et paraissant être songeuse d'un « et si ».

- Tu sais Méré, si tu veux, je peux t'héberger, proposa Dakota à la grande surprise des trois autres. Mes parents... Enfin, ma maison est vide à Londres et je serai en Ecosse la semaine. Je reviendrai qu'à midi le samedi et je repartirai le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, alors si tu peux supporter ma présence durant ce laps de temps, tu es la bienvenue, sourit Dakota.

- Mais, et tes parents ? Insista Mérédith soulageant la curiosité d'Aly qui semblait comprendre qu'EJ était déjà au courant de quelque chose.

- Ils...

- Tu peux le dire maintenant, Dak... soupira sa meilleure amie.

- Mais, Bayron, je préfère autant qu'il ne le sache pas... Du moins, s'il l'apprend, je veux que ce soit par moi...

- En même temps, si tu attends encore longtemps, toute l'Angleterre le saura avant lui...

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Intervint Meredith qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'éloigne du sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Très bien, soupira Dakota. Mes parents sont décédés lors de l'attaque à Venise, il y a un an, répondit-elle très solennellement. Donc, tu vois, Méré, ça ne dérangera personne si tu acceptes ma proposition...

- Par Merlin, Dakota, s'étrangla Aly, je suis désolée. Mais enfin, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché tout ce temps? Et pourquoi vouloir le cacher délibérément à Bayron ?

- Bonne question, s'amusa EJ qui croisa les bras.

- En décédant, mes parents ont fait de moi une femme mariée, murmura Dakota le regard dans le vide.

- Quoi? S'étouffa Meredith. Tu veux dire que tu es mariée à Bayron? S'écria-t-elle presque autant étonnée qu'écoeurée.

- Etait, précisa-t-elle. Si je lui ai caché ce « détail » c'était pour avoir le temps de trouver une solution afin d'annuler cette clause du contrat de fiançailles. C'est chose faite à présent et je ne suis même plus fiancée à lui... Il est totalement libre...

- Quand on voit ce qu'il fait de sa liberté, pesta EJ tout en sachant que les trois autres approuvaient son commentaire.

- Il faudra que tu cesses un jour de le materner, précisa toute fois Meredith. Je pense assez le connaître pour savoir qu'il ne va pas apprécier que tu le mettes à l'écart de sa propre vie pour « convenance personnelle ». En plus, il est clair que tu ne l'as pas laissé indifférent à plusieurs époques alors s'il avait su, ça aurait probablement changé pas mal de choses.

- C'est justement là le souci, comprit Aly. Si j'avais été à la place de Dakota, il est clair que je n'aurais pas voulu que Dorian vienne vers moi uniquement parce qu'il y a une « raison officielle ». Comment savoir s'il m'aimait vraiment dans ce cas?

- Ca lui aurait probablement ouvert les yeux, précisa Meredith, au lieu d'aller avec l'autre...

- Cousine, coupa Aly volontairement avec un petit sourire. Justement, là, Bayron avait le choix. Dakota le lui a toujours donné et il l'a pris... Je trouve son geste parfaitement respectueux envers lui...

- Tu parles, répondirent EJ et Meredith en même temps. Bayron est une grosse brute épaisse qui a rien dans le cerveau, continua EJ en s'attirant les foudres des autres. Bah quoi? C'est vrai, ok, c'est sympa de la part de Dak' de ne rien lui imposer, mais en même temps, elle ne s'est pas battue pour avoir son blondinet idiot. C'était du limite « allez y, servez-vous, tout est ok pour moi »... Pas vrai Méré?

- Exact... Affirma-t-elle en regardant une Dakota dépitée. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire en même temps... J'ai pu bien en profiter, sourit-elle en sachant qu'elle les mettrait mal à l'aise. Enfin, bref, se reprit-elle en voyant le silence qu'elle avait provoqué. Bon, écoute, Wilson, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition...

- Très bien, répondit-elle

Assez nostalgique, Meredith, n'arriva pas à quitter Bayron du regard tout au long de la journée. Depuis leur dispute et sa relation officielle avec Irina, ils ne se voyaient plus du tout et c'était à peine s'il osait affronter son regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Le lien qui les reliait tous les deux était toujours très fort et la désapprobation de Meredith était toujours un problème pour lui. En plus, Irina semblait de plus en plus jalouse, possessive comme si elle avait peur de le perdre alors que la situation l'orientait plus vers une vie à deux puis à trois. Néanmoins, entre les cours et les révisions, il avait à peine le temps de s'entraîner sans qu'elle soit là voire même de se retrouver seul quelques minutes pour respirer. Pas qu'il l'évitait, mais cette pression constante dans l'affection qu'elle lui réclamait était à la limite du supportable parfois. Elle ne lui offrait pas la relative liberté que Meredith ou Shirley lui avait toujours accordée. Entre Irina et lui, c'était si intense qu'il avait le sentiment d'être consumé de l'intérieur et même si c'était assez agréable dans un sens de se sentir aussi vivant, d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait plus à être totalement lui-même.

Le mardi, il arrivait toutefois à s'offrir un quart d'heure de tranquillité sous un arbre du parc après les cours. Après le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il se faufilait toujours sous prétexte de vouloir poser quelques questions pour le tournoi, et personne ne s'étonnait de son absence au château du fait de l'effervescence des mouvements des élèves qui sortaient des cours pour retourner dans leurs quartiers ou pour se rendre à leurs différentes activités extrascolaires. Cet arbre était son salut depuis quelques semaines et il savourait chaque minute assis contre lui. Puis, au loin, il vit Meredith revenir du pavillon des Dumstrang, ce qui l'étonna avant de se souvenir de son lien de parenté avec Edwina Ruthenberg. Elle semblait distraite, perturbée et étrangement soucieuse. Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte que la pluie commençait à mouiller ses cheveux mi-long détachés pour une fois, et réalisa uniquement lorsqu'une bourrasque la sortie de sa torpeur. D'un réflexe instinctif, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un endroit capable de l'abriter, elle vit alors un grand chêne et c'est là qu'elle repéra Bayron qui était déjà protégé de la pluie. Sur le coup, elle s'arrêta net de marcher comme s'il était interdit de le rejoindre. Elle attendait un signe et n'osa à nouveau reprendre son chemin que lorsqu'il lui fit un sourire tout en lui tendant la main. Bien sûr, arrivée à destination, Meredith fit la fière, croisa les bras, se mit à l'opposé de l'arbre et regarda au loin en espérant que la pluie s'arrête bientôt.

- La poisse... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, commenta Bayron en venant se placer à côté d'elle.

- Je vais vraiment finir par détester la France... grogna-t-elle en voyant quelques éclairs impressionnants.

- Pressée de rentrer à Londres où il pleut davantage?

- A Londres, on a l'avantage du terrain, argumenta Méré en soupirant. Alors, tu t'es perdu?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? S'étonna Bayron finalement plus si mal à l'aise face à son ancienne petite amie.

- Il est où ton cleps? Enfin ton BullDog ... Remarque, elle doit déjà renifler pour être sur tes traces... Elle va être presque déçue que tu aies perdu ton collier « Brave doudou à sa mémère », lâcha Méré, pas peu fière d'elle en voyant le visage de Bayron se décomposer.

- Coup bas là ... Limite réglementaire, Méré... soupira Bayron en opprimant sa rancoeur.

- Face au maître du « libéralisme », je ne peux que tenter d'être à sa hauteur, continua-t-elle en savourant sa vengeance.

- Tu fais chier Méré...

- Quelle vulgarité monsieur Malefoy, ironisa-t-elle avec un air de dame du monde horrifiée.

- Satisfaite? Lâcher ton venin te fait du bien?

- Parfaitement! Déclara-t-elle victorieuse tout en lui adressant un petit sourire. Ah, il est beau le héros de ces dames qui en mène finalement pas large quand on le connaît plus intimement, soupira-t-elle tout en lui collant une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Tu n'es qu'un petit con Malefoy! Tu en es conscient?

- Parfaitement! Sourit-il à son tour en lui rendant sa tape qui se termina en petite guerre de mains déclenchant un fou rire nerveux entre eux deux. C'est quand même drôle de voir qu'on peut se détester à un instant et s'adorer la seconde d'après Blake...

- Et la seconde suivante on pourrait très bien se retrouver dans ton lit vue tes frasques actuelles, sourit-elle malicieusement...

- Irina te tuerait après m'avoir torturé vicieusement. Un vrai drame qui resterait dans les annales... Meredith Blake, portée à la postérité par excès de passion physique... Très glorieux, effectivement, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu crois qu'elle me fait peur ta harpie? Cette chienne enragée ne fait peur qu'à toi, Malefoy! Si tu ne veux pas comprendre que tes hormones abusent parfois, c'est ton problème, plus le mien...

- N'empêche que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tenter de me faire passer des messages Blake... Si tu t'en fichais autant, tu ne mettrais pas autant de coeur à vouloir ramener mes hormones à la raison...

- On va dire que c'est par nostalgie du temps où ces hormones avaient meilleur goût, argumenta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil tout en lui caressant le visage avec son index.

- Serait-ce une tentative de séduction, Miss Blake? S'étonna-t-il tout en se moquant légèrement de la situation.

- Peur de ne pas pouvoir résister? S'amusa à le provoquer Méré. Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu le rôle de la maîtresse, ça serait intéressant pour moi de tenter cette aventure... répondit-elle avec sensualité tout en s'approchant dangereusement ce qui mit finalement Bayron mal à l'aise.

- Méré... non... recula-t-il contre un arbre qui ne voulait malheureusement pas bouger.

- Coincé Malefoy? Dakota, Shirley, Irina ou moi... A qui de nous toutes tu pourrais vraiment dire « non »? Qu'est ce que ton coeur veut vraiment Malefoy? Questionna-t-elle en appuyant son doigt sur la partie si volatile du Gryffondor. Il bat vite pour quelqu'un qui se croit indifférent à une vieille « amie »... Aurais-tu peur de ressentir quelque chose si je t'embrassais Malefoy? Défia-t-elle en se souvenant de leur premier baiser et s'en inspirant.

- Tu as toujours aimé avoir le dessus sur moi Méré, n'est-ce pas? Remarqua-t-il en se souvenant lui aussi de leur premier instant d'intimité.

- Oui... Affirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sans lui laisser le choix ni l'occasion de pouvoir protester et de partir ensuite en courant sous la pluie.

Alors que l'une cachait ses larmes à travers les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage tout le long du trajet pour retourner au château, l'autre resta plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés à tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas repoussé celle qui avait vraiment un don pour lui provoquer tant d'incertitude en lui. S'en voulant terriblement de ne pas être plus fidèle et constant dans sa vie sentimentale, il calma ses nerfs contre l'arbre pas forcément enclin à le laisser faire sans réagir. Ce qui aurait pu être attribué à une forte brise poussa une branche à lui frapper la tête énergiquement, ce qui termina de lui faire perdre contrôle de ses nerfs. Bayron se laisser alors tomber à terre, frappa le sol de toutes ses forces avec ses points, pesta contre le destin, contre la vie, contre la nature qui le torturait, et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant qui venait de se prendre une fessée. Les prénoms des quatre jeunes filles se bousculaient dans sa tête. Incapable de penser raisonnablement, il hurla de toutes ses forces au même moment qu'un coup de tonnerre. Aussi déchaîné que les éléments, Bayron ne se calma qu'au bout d'une heure lorsqu'une petite voix ou peut-être une simple impression lui murmura « d'avoir confiance ».


	146. Aveux égoïstes

Annonce de l'auteur

Il y a des jours où il fait bon de rester au lit... Bayron aurait du se porter pâle ce jour là ... Bonne lecture :o)

Chapitre 333 : Aveux égoïstes écrit le 22/09/2008

Après avoir vu Meredith arriver dans le réfectoire, trempée, non sans attribuer un sourire malicieux à Irina lui provoquant un frisson, puis Dakota trois quart d'heure plus tard dans le même état mais plus renfermée sur elle-même, Irina devint rouge colère de constater, comme tous les gens présents dans la salle à manger, que Bayron n'en menait pas plus large que les deux autres. Verte de jalousie à l'imaginer infidèle avec sa cousine, dernière arrivée, elle chercha Bayron du regard pour lui exprimer toute sa rage mais ce dernier traversa la salle en regardant plus ses pieds fonctionner que ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui. Dorian et Jaye cherchèrent bien à savoir d'où il pouvait provenir et surtout qu'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Meredith ou Dakota pour être dans le même état qu'elles mais aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche, encore perturbé par ce qui venait de lui arriver avec Meredith.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit même pas Irina arriver dans le couloir juste après la fin du repas et le coincer dans une salle de classe tout en fermant la porte très énergiquement. Beaucoup de personnes se mirent juste derrière pour tenter d'écouter mais EJ et Dawn firent le ménage pour prendre la place d'une manière tout sauf innocente.

- J'exige des explications Bayron! Hurla-t-elle à le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- A quoi? Répondit-il toujours un peu dans le vague, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Tu faisais quoi avec elle sous la pluie? Réclama Irina avec intransigeance.

- Pardon? S'étrangla-t-il alors en essayant de se convaincre que personne n'avait pu les voir Meredith et lui.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Malefoy! Tu es arrivé aussi trempé qu'elle à quelques minutes d'intervalle! Toute la salle vous a vu et je n'ai jamais été aussi ridiculisée de ma vie! Alors tu m'explique ou je...

- Il n'y a rien à dire, le coupa le Gryffondor en étant déjà plus sûr de lui puisqu'il était resté bien plus longtemps que Méré dehors et qu'il l'avait vu clairement rentrer.

- Oh, tu trouves? Et bien il se trouve que je n'ai pas la même vision des choses que toi sur ce sujet Bayron! Merde, on est ensemble tous les deux, et même si tu estimes avoir un lien avec elle, ce n'est que temporaire! Je suis... hésita-t-elle à reprendre, je suis celle qui est censé porter ton enfant et tu vas la voir elle ensuite! Tu crois que ça me fait quoi à la fin! Dakota et moi, on est rivale depuis que nous sommes née et je...

- Dakota? Resta-t-il interdit en se disant qu'il avait manqué un bout de l'histoire.

- Oui, Dakota, elle et moi, on ne pourra jamais accepter de partager le même homme, alors si tu comptes rester dans ma vie, il faudra accepter de tirer un trait sur elle définitivement!

- Ola attends Irina, je ne te suis plus là... Tu es en train d'exiger de moi que je coupe tous les ponts avec mes amis? Demanda-t-il avant de la voir rire d'un air moqueur et démoniaque.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle est ton amie, elle?

- Ma relation avec Dakota n'est peut-être pas aussi simple que ça, mais oui, nous sommes amis et elle n'a rien fait jusque là pour nous dissuader d'être ensemble, elle ne t'a rien fait Irina, alors pourquoi cet ultimatum? Parce que je suis toujours fiancé à elle?

- Mon pauvre Bayron, je suis au grand regret de t'avouer certaines choses sur ta sainte Dakota... Et crois-le ou pas que je regrette de te dire ça, mais tu es très loin de connaître sa vraie personnalité.

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, menaça Bayron qui sentait une pointe d'énervement monter à l'idée qu'Irina puisse dire du mal sur Dakota par pure gratuité et jalousie mal placée.

- Oh mais je la connais bien mieux que toi! Dakota n'est qu'une menteuse, manipulatrice et égocentrique!

- Irina tu vas trop loin là...

- Ah oui? Alors tu es donc parfaitement au courant que ses parents sont morts l'année dernière n'est-ce pas? Tu es au courant qu'elle vit seule chez elle? Tu savais qu'elle aurait dû vivre chez nous, à son grand désespoir, mais qu'elle avait fait valoir haut et fort son lien avec toi pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation qui n'aurait pas été à son avantage, et en utilisant tes parents, ils avaient organisés une situation assez stable pour qu'elle puisse rester à Londres avec vous? Et pour finir, tu savais bien sûr qu'avec le décès des parents de Dakota, vos fiançailles avaient pris un autre tournant? Questionna-t-elle en sachant pertinemment les réponses vu l'expression de son visage. Tu vois Bayron, ta Dakota, elle n'est pas aussi douce et altruiste qu'il semble y paraître. On a été élevée dans le même but elle et moi, battre l'autre! Seulement, je ne veux pas me battre contre elle toute ma vie, lâcha-t-elle ensuite non sans émotion, je ne veux pas que nous fondions une famille en ayant un fantôme dans chaque placard avec la peur qu'elle vienne te reprendre. Je t'aime Bayron! Tu m'entends! Je t'aime! Bon sang, te l'a-t-elle déjà dit ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois! Demanda-t-elle en voyant la stupeur de Bayron le blanchir d'un seul coup. Alors, pour moi Bayron, pour nous, je t'en prie, réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire, et accorde nous une réelle chance. Pour une fois, fais un choix! Exigea-t-elle en lui déposant un sincère baiser avant de partir non sans lancer un regard froid et sévère aux deux indiscrètes qui étaient à quelques mètres de là à faire semblant de parler d'autre chose.

Sous le choc, Bayron ne sortit pas de la salle avant un moment et ne surprit donc pas EJ murmurer à Dawn que sa meilleure amie allait avoir des problèmes et qu'il fallait aller la prévenir. Non, tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire à ce moment là était de s'asseoir. En moins de deux heures, Meredith l'avait embrassé sans le laisser indifférent, Irina venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et surtout, il venait d'apprendre une vérité difficile à encaisser. Il essayait de retrouver ses esprits, ses souvenirs, et il se remémora alors Dakota sortir de cours un jour pour n'en revenir que quelques jours plus tard avec un chat, et se rappela alors qu'EJ avait également été absente à ce moment là. Cela devait probablement expliquer sa solitude dans la tour des Serdaigle à ce moment là. Il se rappela aussi de l'insistance de ses parents vis à vis de Dakota, les invitations aux vacances, la ferveur qu'ils avaient envers elle pour l'intégrer dans la famille. Pour cela, il ne pouvait reconnaître qu'Irina avait raison sur le fait que Dakota n'avait fait que le repousser et n'avait jamais donner un signe d'attachement réel envers lui. La colère monta alors en lui sans la moindre envie de la contrôler. Il restait une question sans réponse, et il était grand temps d'affronter Dakota directement et d'en finir avec les non dits.

Il la chercha donc à travers tout le château en menaçant presque EJ de lui dire où elle se trouvait. Cette dernière tenta de le raisonner sur un ton qui tenait plus de la pitié que de la détermination et Bayron lui cracha à la figure que si elle soutenait tant Dakota c' était qu'elle n'avait pas de respect pour son propre cousin et qu'elle ne méritait pas plus d'attention de sa part. Blessée mais aussi inquiète de voir Bayron aussi perturbé, elle fit une dernière tentative en lui avouant que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses mais ses paroles se retournèrent contre elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer. Bayron lui lança un « effectivement » aussi froid et glacial que rempli de reproches avant de s'en aller d'un pas vif et déterminé. Soupirant d'impuissance, elle en finit par frapper le muret qui se trouvait près d'elle, maudissant Irina, avant de se dire que ce genre d'excès de colère faisaient finalement très mal et de secouer sa main en retenant sa souffrance passagère. Dawn et François, qui avaient assisté à la scène, furent tout aussi abasourdis par la scène et tout aussi déterminés à trouver Dakota avant Bayron. Mais le destin ou la fatalité en voulut autrement. En arrivant vers l'infirmerie, ils virent Bayron tenant énergiquement Dakota par la main et l'emmener de force dans l'escalier menant aux salles de classe, vides à cette heure de la soirée.

Sans rien dire, Dakota, à peine remise de la potion que l'infirmière lui avait donnée après une nouvelle excursion secrète dans la forêt qui avait épuisée toutes ses forces, se laissa guider malgré la douleur grandissante au niveau de son poignet, là où Bayron exerçait toute sa hargne. Elle avait vu, comme tout le monde, comment Irina l'avait forcé à un tête à tête houleux. Elle avait préféré na pas être derrière cette porte avec EJ et Dawn pour ne pas avoir à entendre Irina prononcer les mots de trop. Elle savait que sa cousine ne résisterait pas et qu'à la moindre occasion où elle se sentirait en danger, elle abattrait ses cartes sans remords. C'était visiblement chose faite et Dakota n'avait plus qu' à lui livrer sa version de l'histoire en espérant que Bayron soit assez raisonnable pour se faire le meilleur jugement possible de la situation. En haut de la petite tour qui servait souvent de rassemblement de groupe aux interclasses, Bayron lâcha son bras et la fit s'asseoir de force.

- Ok, maintenant, on va parler tous les deux! Je te préviens Dakota, je suis pas d'humeur à entendre d'excuses, d'explications mensongères et encore moins une vérité à moitié dite. Pour une fois, sois honnête, totalement honnête avec moi!

- J'ai toujours essayé de l'être autant que possible, murmura-t-elle en regardant le parc toujours en proie aux éléments.

- Menteuse! Cracha-t-il en provoquant un face à face aux regards pleins de reproches des deux côtés.

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir? Demanda alors Dakota avec une froideur qui était proche de celle de ses jeunes années.

- Tes parents sont ...

- Morts, oui. Question suivante! Répliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa peine par une indifférence qui ne laissait pas dupe Bayron.

- Mais tu n'as donc pas de cœur, Dakota? Tu me réponds aussi froidement que s'ils n'étaient rien pour toi!

- C'est mon problème Malefoy! Répliqua-t-elle sur la défense.

- Justement non, Dakota! Visiblement c'est le mien aussi! Je te rappelle qu'on est fiancés, et même si ça n'a jamais été d'une quelconque valeur pour toi, ça en avait une pour moi! J'aurais aimé être au courant et être avec toi dans ce moment difficile! Au lieu de ça, tu as cru bon de m'éloigner de ta vie sans me demander mon avis! Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure, Dakota? Que je ne compte pas pour toi? Que je n'ai jamais compté pour toi? Je suis quoi au juste pour toi? Et ne viens pas me dire que je suis un ami parce que si c'est le cas, ton amitié ne vaut rien ! Tout comme ton amour, si tant est que tu en aies éprouvé un jour pour moi! Hurla-t-il presque dans un élan de passion dévastatrice à en être essoufflé.

- C'est bon, tu as fini? Bien défoulé Malefoy!

- Non! Même si tu t'en fous de ce que je viens de te dire, réponds au moins à cette question! Qu'est-ce que la mort de tes parents a impliqué pour toi et moi au final?

- Le contrat de fiançailles a valu comme testament. Au moment où leur mort a été déclaré, nous étions mariés.

- Je te demande pardon? Mariés? S'étouffa Bayron en se forçant à s'asseoir tellement la nouvelle finissait de lui vider toute énergie.

- Oh mais panique pas Bayron, depuis peu ce n'est plus le cas, tu peux remercier Irina car grâce à elle, tu as fait de moi une épouse incapable d'avoir un enfant et pouvant être répudiée...

- Quoi? Mais enfin Dakota, comment? Comment as-tu pu... Réussit-il à dire en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle était si distante avec lui dans un moment pareil.

- Très simple, un examen médical pour attester qu'on n'avait pas consommé le mariage, une signature de ton père à ma demande, et tu es enfin libre de gérer ta vie comme tu l'entends... Il n'y a donc plus de toi et moi, plus de fiançailles, plus de lien entre nous, plus rien du tout! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec Irina, et c'est sincère, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

- Attends Dakota, pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?

- Par pur égoïsme Bayron, pour quelle autre raison crois-tu? Tu as fais ton choix, j'ai fait le mien. Quelques soient nos raisons, nous avons pris nos décisions, à nous de les assumer à présent, déclara-t-elle en s'en allant, laissant Bayron à bout de souffle.

Comment lui expliquer les véritables raisons? Comment lui dire que son choix était de l'aimer et qu'il lui était intolérable qu'il ne soit avec elle que par convenance? Comment faire face à la peur qui résidait au fond d'elle qu'un jour il se rende compte qu'il ne l'aime pas et la quitte? Comment lui faire comprendre que son choix à elle, c'était qu'il soit libre de choisir? Non, ça lui était impossible. Elle devait renoncer à lui, elle le savait. Irina voulait une bataille, elle voulait la voir ramper pour récupérer Bayron, et Dakota ne voulait pas lui offrir ce plaisir et mettre Bayron entres elles. A la mort de ses parents, elle avait raccroché avec cette guerre familiale, ce n'était pas avec Bayron qu'elle allait recommencer. Irina voulait la noircir? Et bien soit, grand bien lui fasse, au fond d'elle, Dakota savait qu'elle perdrait à son propre jeu un jour ou l'autre.


	147. Un regard vers le passé

Annonce de l'auteur

Salut à tous...

Allez mauvaise nouvelle et bonne nouvelle en même temps... La fin des temps d'après est prévu pour Halloween... Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 334 : Un regard vers le passé, un pas vers l'avenir. écrit le 06/10/2008

Dorian eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir le soir où Bayron semblait avoir pris quelques années en quelques heures. Son neveu était resté muet toute la soirée et il n'osa pas le déranger. Seulement, faire ses devoirs alors que celui avec qui on a grandi souffre en silence, ce n'était pas des plus faciles. Mais, aux quelques tentatives, le grognement de Bayron fut clair et précis. Néanmoins, une fois que la lumière fut éteinte, tous deux dans leur lit, Dorian insista à nouveau après un long soupir.

- Tu crois qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, Bayron?

- Je veux dormir.

- Moi aussi, et le seul moyen d'y arriver c'est de crever l'abcès avec toi.

- Pas envie.

- Merde, il s'est passé quoi au juste avec Irina et Dakota... J'oserais même rajouter Meredith, vu qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de défier Irina du regard tout le long du repas.

- Ca me regarde.

- Peut-être mais vue ta « périlleuse » situation actuelle, une aide serait pas du luxe et au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis ton tonton préféré, alors si tu veux éviter que je vienne te chanter une berceuse et te border, parle-moi!

- Ecoute Dorian, je n'ai pas envie de parler. C'est pourtant clair, non? J'ai eu une dure journée, j'ai envie qu'elle se termine alors laisse-moi dormir!

- Comme si tu allais y arriver... Tu vas cogiter et faire une nuit blanche, du coup tu ne vas pas arrêter de te retourner dans ton lit ce qui va m'empêcher moi aussi de dormir et demain, on a une grosse journée qui nous attend avec LongFrey qui va pas apprécier nos ronflements en fin de journée... Alors libère-toi un peu de ce que tu as sur le coeur pour qu'on puisse dormir tous les deux!

- J'aimerais juste pouvoir retourner en arrière, changer certaines choses, et stopper le temps, c'est tout...

- Comme?

- Notre première année, la découverte du bureau, les nymphes, Roy et EJ qui s'envoient des vannes, toi rougissant dès qu'Aly passe, et moi sans la moindre fille dans ma vie...

- Donc en gros, tu voudrais qu'on reste des enfants maudits à étudier la même chose le reste de leur vie, à supporter des nymphes lunatiques, à éviter à chaque instant un meurtre entre notre cousine et son royal ego masculin, et à faire de nous des frustrés à jamais? Parce que mon coco, je te rappelle que tu avais Dakota en ligne de mire dès la première année!

- Ok, alors nous trois avant Poudlard, ça te va? Changea-t-il soudainement de sujet en se souvenant vite fait de quelques scènes de Quidditch où il avait tant admiré la serdaigle inaccessible à l'époque.

- Pathologie détectée mon cher Malefoy... Le refus de grandir et de devenir adulte. A moins que tu saches arrêter le temps, il sera nécessaire d'accepter ta maladie... se félicita Dorian avec la fierté d'un médecin.

- Surtout une envie de m'enfuir loin de tout et de tout le monde...Soupira Bayron en mettant ses deux bras derrière la tête.

- On ne résout jamais rien à fuir... J'en sais quelque chose... A un moment ou à un autre, tu devras résoudre chacun de tes problèmes...

- Pas sûr que certains s'arrangent... soupira-t-il. Ah, au fait, je ne suis plus fiancé à Dakota, enfin marié, je devrais dire... Je suis libre d'avoir toutes les emmerdes que je veux... Super, non? Ironisa-t-il en constatant l'étonnement de son oncle.

- Ouais, cherche pas, pour résumer, j'ai mis la cousine de ma femme enceinte en trompant également ma maîtresse officielle provoquant ainsi une répudiation en bonnes règles signée de la main de mon père... A 18 ans, je crois que peu pourront se vanter de faire mieux...

- Tu n'es pas un peu dur avec toi là?

- Réaliste. Je suis qu'un gros nul qui ne mérite aucune d'elles... Je ferais mieux de devenir un ermite et de finir ma vie au fin fond d'une forêt, déclara-t-il en mettant son coussin sur son visage.

- Avec la chance que tu as, tu attirerais toutes les jeunes filles égarées du coin quand même... Tu es un Malefoy et c'est dans votre sang ce pouvoir là...

- J'aurais aimé tenir du côté Potter sur ce point...grogna-t-il à travers les plumes.

- Oh, hé, tu insinues quoi par là? Que je me débrouille mal avec les filles? S'offusqua-t-il près à lui conter ses exploits non avoués de l'année précédente.

- Non, se moqua-t-il en voyant que l'ego de son oncle venait d'en prendre un coup. Juste que mis à part toi quand tu perds la tête, vous êtes fidèles et sûrs de vous, sourit-il tout en envoyant son coussin à travers la pièce pour atteindre Dorian, en vain grâce à ses réflexes de sportif...

- Hé! Protesta-t-il tout en renvoyant le projectile à son destinataire. Allez Bayron, laisse le temps cicatriser les mauvaises blessures et soit patient même si c'est pas trop ton fort, bailla-t-il. Maintenant, si on essayait de dormir un peu?

- A demain, Potter, répondit-il en se dérobant pour éviter de mentir.

- A demain Malefoy.

Le conseil de Dorian fut toutefois assez difficile à appliquer. Dakota et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole, ne se regardaient même plus du coin de l'oeil, l'ignorance était maintenant reine des deux côtés. Il avait beau tenter de réfléchir, de comprendre ou d'analyser les choses au mieux, il restait toujours sur le sentiment qu'il lui manquait des informations. Il connaissait Dakota, malgré le fait qu'Irina avait probablement raison sur certains points et qu'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Néanmoins, il avait vécu plusieurs années en sa compagnie. Il avait vu Dakota les aider pour retrouver Katline, il savait qu'elle l'avait aidé avec les autres lorsqu'il était enfermé dans la tombe de Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier tous ces moments d'intimité où il avait clairement senti un sentiment réciproque qui avait presque poussé à lui dire qu'il l'aimait après la bataille de l'année dernière. A côté de cela, Dakota était mystérieuse et elle devait effectivement cacher beaucoup de choses pour être si solitaire parfois. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si elle avait probablement des raisons d'agir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle l'utilise pour servir ses propres intérêts. Il avait beaucoup d'attachement pour elle, pour ne pas aller plus loin dans cette réflexion, et ce sentiment de rejet total venait de le blesser sincèrement.

Pour Meredith, c'était à présent l'inverse. Elle lui faisait un jeu de séduction qui le mettait franchement mal à l'aise surtout quand Irina n'était pas loin. Cette dernière, victorieuse, ne manquait pas une occasion pour « marquer son territoire » en public et cet excès de démonstration commençait à peser pour Bayron. Lorsqu'il prit le temps de tout expliquer à Roy et que ce dernier tenta de prendre la défense de Dakota tout en rejetant les tords sur Irina, il avait préféré calmer le jeu en lui rappelant qu'il parlait de la future mère de son enfant. Roy, avec son franc-parler habituel, n'hésita pas à lui dire que pour sa part, c'était son épouse répudiée qui avait supporté toutes ses infidélités « officielles » sans dire un mot qu'il préférait soutenir. Le sentiment de solitude s'empara alors de lui et dès qu'il arrivait à s'échapper de l'attention d'Irina, c'est dans son entraînement qu'il tentait de se défouler. Il ne restait plus que quatre semaines avant la dernière épreuve et il était grand temps qu'il s'y prépare plus sérieusement.

Au fin fond du parc, assez loin pour n'être vues de personne, un groupe de filles triées sur le volet se faisait une soirée assez exceptionnelle. C'était le dernier week-end de mai et vue la façon dont s'était passé ce dernier mois d'innocence et de jeunesse avant le passage à l'âge adulte, elles estimaient avoir le droit à une dernière soirée, une dernière nuit « d'enfance ». L'amie de ton amie, voilà qui était le principe. EJ, l'instigatrice, invita Dakota, et à huit heures, Aly, Dawn, Meredith, Shirley, Eliane, et même Edwina furent présente. Assez surprises du mélange, les filles mirent quelques minutes à se demander si cette petite sauterie n'était pas une erreur et si ellse n'allaient pas partir en règlements de comptes. Seulement, EJ avait la ferme intention de s'amuser ce soir là, oublier ses problèmes, redonner le sourire à Dakota qui ne l'avait définitivement perdu depuis plus de dix jours et passer du bon temps avec des gens qu'elle risquait de nettement moins voir, si ce n'est plus du tout, d'ici trois semaines.

- Bon, il ne manque plus qu'Irina non? Ironisa la lionne. Remarquez, on pourrait allumer un feu et on se faire plaisir, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux... Bah quoi? Oh mais vous n'avez aucun humour franchement...

- C'est toi qui en a un assez étrange, rectifia Meredith. Mais l'idée a été tentante quand même, j'avoue...

- Je trouve pas très drôle de parler d'une femme enceinte de cette manière, soupira Aly.

- Allez, il ne manquait plus qu'elle nous fasse la sainte, notre Aly, commenta EJ ... Bientôt, c'est Irina qu'elle va nous peindre « en sainte » ... En sainte... enceinte... Houyou! Jeu de mot!

- EJ... La ferme, grogna Dakota alors que toutes les autres pouffaient de rire à la petite blague d'EJ.

- Ah, toi et tes blagues foireuses, se moqua Méré. Ca va me manquer... commenta-t-elle tout en recevant une grimace de l'intéressée.

- Bon, allez, ce soir, c'est notre dernier soir de fête alors on efface les ardoises et on tente de passer une bonne soirée entres filles, canalisa Dawn. Je ne sais pas vous, mais l'idée de ne plus avoir un seul adulte pour venir me dire « on éteint la lumière », « demain, vous me ferez un résumé de cette page », « si vous continuez à parler miss Davinson, je vous transforme en crapaud baveux et je peux vous assurer que ça vous passera l'envie de l'ouvrir à nouveau », tenta-t-elle d'imiter LongFrey ce qui fit rire les autres spontanément, me ravie. Ah les filles, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le sol. Ca va me manquer tout ça... Même LongFrey...

- Ah mais Dawn, nan, pitié pas ça! Protesta EJ en faisant semblant de vomir avec son doigt. Tu es malade ma pauvre!

- Oh oui, EJ, malade à l'idée de ne plus entendre ta petite voix de crécerelle couinant quand elle fait sa petite fille outrée, se moqua à nouveau Dawn à faire rire tout le monde sauf l'intéressée.

- C'est bon, change donc de sous-fifre, grogna la victime.

Heureusement pour EJ, Dawn était d'humeur taquine ce soir là. Le ton fut ensuite plus léger lorsqu'elle aborda la soirée qui suivrait la fin des épreuves et la remise du trophée. En passant par la tenue allant jusqu'à la coiffure possible, toutes passèrent sous les conseils d'Aly qui s'improvisa « relookeuse » d'un soir. Meredith, avec un chignon et des anglaises, eut un effet terriblement hilarant à en vexer la serpentarde qui se vengea d'un coup de baguette magique. En une fraction de seconde, Aly vit toute sa belle chevelure tomber à côté d'elle. Ce qui aurait pu être un drame se révéla être alors une totale réussite qui surprit même la responsable de ce que Dorian cria comme « crime impardonnable mais terriblement sexy » le lendemain. Cette détente improvisée fut également profitable pour se découvrir ou se connaître davantage. Sans se rendre compte, la complicité entre Meredith et Edwina s'imposa d'elle même. Lorsque l'une recevait une attaque, l'autre la défendait immédiatement au point qu'EJ trouva le jeu très marrant et en abusa jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'en rendent compte et en rougissent comme deux ados flirtant pris la main dans le sac. Le plus étonnant resta quand même les sourires que Shirley, Dakota et Meredith s'échangèrent. Toutes les trois finirent la soirée en promettant la main droite levée et deux doigts de la mains gauche croisées qu'elles renonçaient aux hommes. Le « faut pas abuser non plus » de Meredith fut le mot de la fin avant que les gouvernantes ne les trouvent, leur fassent la morale sur l'heure tardive en plus de l'inquiétude provoquée et que toutes les filles se dirent au revoir presque à regret.


	148. Dernières révisions des ASPICs

Chapitre 335 : Dernières révisions des ASPICs écrit le 06/10/2008

En ce début juin, la ligne droite était à présent devant tous les élèves de septième année et surtout à tous ceux étrangers à BeauxBâtons. Dans deux semaines, ils feraient leurs valises et tous partiraient le mercredi soir, trois jours avant la fin de leurs études. En attendant, tous étaient des plus studieux et la peur de l'ultime examen scolaire en travaillait plus d'un. C'est d'ailleurs avec ce prétexte que Bayron réussit à prendre un peu le large avec Irina. En plus de son entraînement pour le tournoi, il devait réviser sérieusement pour remonter une moyenne branlante ces derniers temps, liée à tous ses problèmes personnels. Bien sûr, elle lui proposa de travailler à deux mais Bayron lui affirma qu'il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour faire entrer toutes les formules et que son parfum avait tendance à lui embrumer le cerveau, et d'autres part, dans son « état », un peu de repos nocturne ne serait pas un luxe pour le jour-J. Bayron fut assez surpris d'autant de coopération, lui qui s'attendait à de fortes protestations avec des arguments du genre« enceinte mais pas malade », mais il ne préféra pas le souligner.

Du coup, dans les salles d'études après les longues journées de cours, tous s'afféraient à relire, refaire et approfondir tous les sujets encore fragiles dans leurs esprits. Regroupés entre eux, les héritiers s'entraidaient mutuellement, suivant les lacunes et les facilités des uns et des autres. Dakota l'ignorant, Aly s'occupant du cas presque désespéré de Dorian, il n'y avait plus que Meredith de disponible pour Bayron. Même si parfois, elle faisait vraiment exprès de laisser sa main sur la sienne, Bayron comprit vite qu'il s'agissait plus d'un jeu pour le taquiner que d'autre chose, mais bizarrement, sa proximité ne le mettait plus mal à l'aise. Il aimait bien sa présence, sa compagnie, et la complicité qui lui avait tant plue à une certaine époque revenait petit à petit. Grâce à elle, il commençait à sourire et même quelques rires se glissèrent malgré les protestations des surveillants et gardiens du silence.

- Hé, où as-tu appris ça? S'étonna Meredith en regardant le chaudron de Bayron changer de couleur plus vite que prévu grâce à un ingrédient non prévu sur la formule.

- Je ne sais plus trop, répondit Bayron en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu dis avoir besoin de mon aide alors que l'élève dépasse le maître? Se moqua sa partenaire.

- Tu ne connais pas l'expression « Comment lier l'utile à l'agréable? » ? Sourit-il malicieusement.

- Ne commence pas à me draguer Malefoy ou je te saute dessus devant tout le monde! Déclara-t-elle un peu trop haut avant de se faire disputer par un des surveillants.

- Essaie, la provoqua-t-il en rigolant à moitié, et je te renverse ma marmite... Je me demande à quoi tu pourrais ressembler avec cette décoction et puis ça permettrait de tester mes talents!

- Je pense que je vais résister à mes impulsions, grimaça la serpentard alors que le surveillant la menaçait du dernier avertissement.

- Quel dommage, se moqua Bayron avant de se prendre la même remarque.

Faute de pouvoir parler, les deux continuèrent de se provoquer par regards et gestes. Même s'il n'y avait pas de notion de séduction dans ce manège, il était clair pour tous ceux qui les observaient que la hache de guerre était à présent enterrée. Les voir souriants et complices n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine époque et EJ imaginait déjà la petite conversation qu'elle pourrait avoir à la fin de la journée avec son cousin sur le thème de la fidélité et de la constance, mais une petite voix lui disait qu'à la limite, elle préférait Meredith à Irina... Dorian et Aly en pouffaient de rire tout en écrivant sur le parchemin d'EJ qu'il fallait lui inventer une laisse pour le tenir tranquille et cette dernière rajouta l'idée d'une muselière et d'une ceinture de chasteté, ce que Meredith était bien capable de lui imposer. Eclatant de rire tous les trois, c'est sur eux que les surveillants appliquèrent leur frustration montante. Exclus de la salle non sans protester tout en lançant un regard noir à Bayron et Meredith, ils quittèrent les lieux et éclatèrent de rire après avoir fermé la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire de celui là franchement, se moqua Dorian.

- J'aurais aimé qu'Irina voie ça, enchérit EJ.

- Ca va mal finir tout ça, il va y avoir un règlement de compte dans les règles, commenta Aly.

- Hum, ça me rappelle des souvenirs assez intéressants, reprit Dorian en se souvenant de la baston entre Aly et les belles de Serdaigle qui avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui il y avait plus d'un an.

- Pervers! Cracha Aly avant de l'embrasser.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! Se moqua Dorian alors qu'EJ levait les yeux au ciel et prenait le large en direction du dortoir féminin.

- Non, mais je peux te montrer à quel point je t'aime, suggéra Aly avec un regard suggestif.

- Serait-ce une tentative de séduction Miss MacGregor? Sourit-il avec un regard passionné.

- Possible Monsieur Potter, possible, annonça-t-elle avant de l'attirer vers lui en le prenant par son t-shirt pour l'embrasser. On mérite bien une petite pause, non?

- Ordonne et j'obéis, répondit simplement Dorian entre deux baisers.

- Alors viens, suggéra-t-elle en prenant une toute autre direction que celle d'EJ, recherchant un endroit tranquille.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Dorian rejoignit Bayron dans sa chambre avec le sourire d'un homme heureux. Sans vouloir cacher son bien être, il s'allongea en soupirant sur son lit, les mains jointes derrière la tête. Il regarda ensuite son neveu finir une lecture studieuse sur son bureau et s'assit sur son lit, bien décidé à papoter sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Comprenant son manège, Bayron posa sa plume et se tourna vers lui comme pour le prendre à son petit jeu.

- Quoi?

- Toujours en train de réviser? Ta « collaboration » avec Meredith ne t'a pas suffie pour ce soir? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin.

- Ce n'est pas un livre de Potion mais de DCFM, précisa-t-il en montrant le livre comme une preuve. Et pas la peine de tourner autour du pot Potter... Va droit au but, je le connais que trop ce regard là...

- Ok, alors il se passe quoi avec la serpentard ? Tu te lasses déjà de ta bulgare?

- Que tu le comprennes ou pas, Dorian, Meredith est et restera toujours quelqu'un d'important pour moi. On était fâchés depuis que... enfin, bref, on s'est juste retrouvés un peu et j'ai bien l'intention de garder ça aussi longtemps que possible.

- Tu crois que ça sera au goût d'Irina?

- Elle devra l'accepter, Meredith et moi avons traversé une épreuve qui nous lie malgré nous. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier toutes les souffrances qu'elle a subies à cause de moi et je me sentirais toujours redevable de ça même si elle estime que non. Elle était ma petite amie et je n'ai pas su la protéger, ça non plus je ne me le pardonne pas.

- T'es-tu déjà demandé si au final, tu n'étais tout simplement pas amoureux d'elle, ce qui expliquerait aussi que tu n'aies jamais voulu oser passer le pas avec Dakota?

- J'en sais rien Dorian... J'aime Meredith, c'est clair qu'elle est particulière pour moi, mais je ne sais pas bien si c'est de l'amour ou bien de l'affection. Parfois je crois que c'est le premier et parfois je me dis que c'est l'autre. Tu sais, lorsqu'on était ensemble, on s'entendait vraiment bien. Ce n'était pas comme avec Shirley, mais c'était ... comment dire... Je me sentais vivant avec elle... vivant et complice. On se comprenait du regard...

- Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés?

- Déjà, parce que je suis un imbécile et ensuite parce que, comme je te le disais, parfois je me dis que l'affection que j'ai pour elle n'est pas, enfin ce n'est pas comme Aly et toi... En fait je crois que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer avec un grand A comme Roy ou toi savez le faire... Je n'ai peut-être pas encore rencontré la bonne personne... Après tout, ce n'est pas obligé de le faire durant notre scolarité...

- Ou alors, tu n'es pas encore prêt à admettre tes sentiments pour une personne et tu as peur... proposa Dorian en se souvenant de ses propres démons.

- Peur de quoi? D'aimer? Au contraire, je t'envie d'avoir cette relation si « évidente » avec Aly.

- Evidente... euh oui, si tu veux, mais bon, on en a bavé aussi pour en arriver à une relation stable elle et moi. Ca n'a pas été simple du tout et tu as la mémoire bien courte...

- Mais vous avez réussi là où j'échoue véritablement!

- On ne peut pas gagner partout Malefoy! Se félicita Dorian. Mais plus sérieusement, je pense que tu as simplement peur de faire du mal aux gens que tu apprécies. Tu dis toi même avoir de l'affection pour « elles » et ton coeur balance parce que tu n'acceptes pas d'assumer tes sentiments pour une seule et que tu veux toujours maîtriser la douleur des autres au détriment de la tienne. Seulement, Bayron, tout le poids du monde ne repose pas sur tes épaules... Et même si c'était le cas, on ne peut pas contrôler les sentiments qu'on inspire aux autres, mais uniquement ceux qui sont en nous.

- Si je ne te pensais pas doué pour être un grand joueur de Quidditch, je t'aurais dit de finir ta vie comme consultant en théologie humaine... Où est mon oncle irresponsable toujours prêt à faire les milles bêtises avec moi?

- Il a tout simplement réalisé qu'être amoureux d'une seule fille et d'en avoir réciprocité était tout bonnement « paradisiaque » ... et il te le souhaite de le vivre. Pour les bêtises, il y aura toujours une part de phénix en moi pour te suivre, soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à rester « nous-même » une fois l'année finie?

- Peur de changer Malefoy? Demanda Dorian légèrement soucieux de cette réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste cette impression que rien ne sera plus comme avant... Qu'on va tous se séparer et jamais trouver le temps de se voir, puis on s'éloignera et il en sera fini des héritiers, soupira Bayron déjà nostalgique de la complicité trouvée en première année avec tous ses camarades de chambres.

- Hum je ne sais pas trop Bayron... Je suppose que notre lien familial facilitera pas mal de choses. Après, je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre avec Aly, Dakota est la meilleure amie d'EJ et Roy le tien, pour ces trois là, j'imagine qu'on gardera facilement contact. Jaye a Gabriel donc il fait un peu parti du « clan » maintenant, reste donc Dawn et Meredith... Mais bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se perdrait de vue, tous...

- J'espère...

Malgré la fatigue, Dorian resta tout de même somnolant à réfléchir sur cette conversation. Son neveu semblait en proie à de gros doutes sur son avenir et ça résumait pleinement tout le manque d'assurance que peu voyaient mais qu'EJ et lui connaissait de la personnalité de Bayron. De son côté, il était sûr que rien ne pourrait empêcher les « héritiers » de rester soudés à travers les années. Il pouvait facilement imaginer les réunions « nostalgiques » qu'Aly aurait envie d'organiser quand ils se feraient pas un « after » après les matchs qui continueraient à être un lien entre eux tous. Confiant, il avait presque hâte d'aborder ce nouveau départ de sa vie, la vie de sportif accompli qui s'offrait à lui, et surtout, une intimité avec Aly qui devenait de plus en plus « nécessaire ». Ils attendraient probablement encore une année ou deux pour qu'Aly finisse ses études supérieures et puis si tout se passait bien, une vie à deux serait envisageable. Sourire aux lèvres, il se voyait déjà choisir les meubles avec elle et ce côté sécurisant d'avoir toujours l'affection de la femme qui l'aimait lui permit de rêver d'une vie entière aussi sereine que paisible à lui offrir un sommeil d'un homme heureux.


	149. 10 juin : Passage des ASPICs

Annonce de l'auteur

Ce chap va plaire à certains ;o) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 336 : 10 juin : Passage des ASPICs. écrit le 06/10/2008

Jour J. Après un mois d'effort, un mois de révisions intensives, un mois de stress, le jour de l'examen final venait de se lever. Toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables avaient été testées par tous les élèves afin d'être au top ce jour là mais peu pouvaient enlever cette boule qui, au fin fond de leur ventre, semblait vouloir grossir au fur et à mesure que l'échéance arrivait. Dawn et Aly semblaient plus stressées que les autres et heureusement pour elles, leurs copains savaient comment les calmer. Bayron lui, préférait être seul et tentait de garder le minimum de concentration, tout comme Meredith et Dakota. EJ, quant à elle, extériorisait comme à son habitude pour ne pas laisser paraître ses angoisses et les premières années subirent sans broncher les diverses farces que ses oncles lui avaient envoyées en « souvenir du bon vieux temps ». Puis, à un quart d'heure d'entrer dans la salle, elle eut une envie subite et incompréhensible de s'isoler. Elle marcha sans but dans le jardin et regarda vers le ciel, cherchant peut-être un hibou lui apportant une lettre qui lui aurait fait du bien à ce moment là. De l'autre côté de la manche, Roy devait être également en proie au stress de l'attente et elle aurait vraiment aimé être là pour lui comme lui pour elle. Elle ragea de savoir que c'était Kate qui aurait cette place et pas elle...

Seulement, à présent, ce n'était plus le temps des regrets mais celui de l'avenir. Revenant vers le château, elle suivit les autres pour entrer dans la grande salle d'examen et s'assit à sa place non sans échanger un regard à Bayron et Dorian comme pour se donner une force familiale. Tous les trois se sourirent puis tournèrent leur regard vers la copie qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux.

Sourire, grimace, peur, satisfaction, panique, hésitation, tous les sentiments possibles et imaginables pouvant traduire l'importance que cette page encore vierge de leur écriture pouvait représenter pour l'ensemble des élèves présents dans cette salle. Certains devaient faire plaisir à l'un de ses parents, un devait réussir mieux qu'un frère ou une cousine, un voyait en ce diplôme le début d'une seconde chance de prouver sa valeur, pour un autre c'était la fin d'un calvaire et le début de la liberté, et pour quelques autres, cet examen symbolisait leur entrée dans la vie « adulte ». Chacun avait une raison de plonger sa plume dans l'encrier et tous oublièrent ce qui se passait autour d'eux pour n'avoir plus en tête que de répondre au mieux à toutes les questions des matières qu'ils présentaient.

Une heure après le début de l'épreuve, les premiers grattages de tête commencèrent. Dawn releva la tête histoire de faire une pause et rigola légèrement à voir quelques tâches d'encre sur le visage d'EJ qui était à deux tables d'elle. Son regard alla ensuite vers François en espérant un regard mais elle remarqua qu'il était extrêmement concentré, à l'aise, limite passionné par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Nul doute qu'il s'en sortirait largement bien selon elle, et c'est bien ce qui lui tordit le coeur sur le coup. Même si jusque là ils avaient volontairement laissé l'avenir à l'avenir, Dawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce que François refusait d'admettre. C'était un sorcier qui avait un fort potentiel, et ce n'était pas sa participation au tournoi qui pouvait contredire ce fait, et il pourrait prétendre à une carrière des plus respectables. Pour cela, elle était fière et ravie pour lui, mais quelle place aurait-elle dans cette vie, quelle place souhaitait-elle pour elle-même? Dawn regarda sa copie déjà à moitié remplie et réfléchit quelques secondes à quoi pourrait bien lui servir son diplôme. Avec une famille comme la sienne où elle était la seule fille, il était hors de question qu'elle finisse sorcière au foyer élevant les enfants. Elle n'en avait déjà pas envie mais en plus elle sentait en elle une envie de « rendre service ». Elle avait toujours été à l'aise avec les Héritiers pour ça. Elle n'était pas la meneuse mais toujours une aide précieuse et ça, ça l'avait toujours fait vibrer. Ce diplôme était une clef pour elle, la clef lui ouvrant une porte où elle pourrait continuer à laisser une trace et permettre aux gens d'avoir une meilleure vie. Elle ne serait jamais une héroïne comme Bayron, Dorian ou EJ mais elle ferait ce qui était à sa portée et c'est dans cet esprit et cette ambition qu'elle poursuivit son examen sans remarquer qu'à un moment, ce fut François qui eut le réflexe de se retourner vers elle et d'avoir ce même doute sur ce qui pourrait advenir d'eux au moment où ils recevraient leurs résultats.

Au moment où le surveillant principal fit tinter la grosse cloche, tous finirent le mot qu'ils avaient commencé avant de voir leur copie disparaître comme elle était venue. L'acte de reposer la plume dans l'encrier fut presque délivrance. Tous se regardèrent avec différentes expressions mais ce qui en découlait au final c'était le mot « fin ». Leurs études étaient à présent finies. Ils quittaient le monde confiné de l'enfance, la sécurité que représentait le lieu de leur apprentissage et dans quelques jours, ils allaient entrer dans le monde des adultes en tant que tels, et cette notion n'était pas des plus rassurantes pour certains.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux élèves avant d'oser se lever. Ils se regardèrent, se jaugèrent pour savoir qui avait réussi et qui avait raté. La pression relâchée, quelques uns craquaient après tant d'effort fournis et ce moment totalement unique et particulier appartenait à tous comme il était propre à chacun. Petit à petit, la vie reprit son court. Les amis se regroupèrent, les couples se rejoignaient. A son tour, Dorian vit qu'Aly était encore avec sa plume à la main. Inquiet, il allait jusqu'à sa place et s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur. Elle était livide et sur le coup, il pensa qu'elle avait échoué.

- Ca va mon coeur? Demanda-t-il sur un ton doux pour ne pas la brusquer. Aly?

- Hum...

- Hé, ça va? Insista-t-il en tournant son visage vers lui.

- C'est fini... murmura-t-elle toujours aussi blanche.

- Bah oui, Aly, et c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? Sourit-il toujours sur un ton délicat.

- Mais on va faire quoi maintenant? Demanda-t-elle presque perdue.

- La fête, pour commencer, puis la fête, et enfin la fête ... Et quand les fêtes seront finies, on fera plein de câlins toi et moi...

- Dorian, soupira-t-elle sur le ton du reproche.

- Aly, s'il y a bien une chose qui ne m'inquiète pas c'est ton avenir de sorcière. Tu es douée sur « tout » alors profite simplement du moment présent et tu verras bien demain ce que te réserve l'avenir... Allez miss intello, pause ta plume et détache moi ces cheveux, on va rejoindre les autres et ce soir, je te prouverais à quel point tu es « douée sur tout »...

- Dorian, répéta-t-elle tout en se laissant prendre la main et lever de sa table.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, se moqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Dakota n'en menait pas plus large. Elle aussi était en proie aux doutes de l'avenir. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de lien avec Bayron, elle allait donc rentrer chez elle, dans cette maison sans vie avant de partir rejoindre l'équipe qui l'avait engagée. Même si professionnellement elle avait quelques assurances, il n'y avait quand même plus personne pour venir l'applaudir dans les tribunes et ce vide là, cet échec là, elle le réalisait en posant sa plume.

Son désarroi momentané ne passa pas inaperçu. Quelques tables plus loin, cette faiblesse temporaire fut signe de victoire et rien ne pouvait empêcher Irina de venir récupérer sa coupe. Tel un félin devant son futur repas, elle se faufila à travers les élèves en évitant de se faire trop remarquer et arriva à la hauteur de Dakota qui terminait de ranger ses affaires. Elle se stoppa et se mit à rire de triomphe comme pouvait le faire un ennemi devant son adversaire au sol. Dakota releva la tête avec fierté, se doutant de ce qu'il allait se passer et lui fit face.

- Que veux-tu?

- Oh mais rien, Wilson! J'ai tout ce que je veux à présent ! Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus que d'avoir piqué le fiancé de ma chère cousine et de te ridiculiser prochainement en réussissant mieux que toi mes ASPICs, s'extasia-t-elle avec plaisir. D'une facilité d'enfant cet examen, j'aurais pu le passer brillamment en quatrième année... Et Bayron... Ah quel plaisir d'avoir cet homme là dans son lit... Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates ma chère... Pauvre petite vierge prude qui ne sait même pas retenir un homme, se moqua Irina en sachant pertinemment qu'elle faisait mouche. Tu as perdu Dakota. Tu as tout perdu! Et ce n'est pas ta petite carrière minable sur un balai à faire le clown qui va changer quoi que ce soit! Je t'ai mis la raclée du siècle et ce sont mes parents qui vont jubiler!

Sur le moment, Dakota resta sans voix. Irina dans toute sa splendeur venait de la mettre « échec » mais alors qu'EJ arrivait dans son champ de vision, Dakota décida qu'il était hors de question d'être « Mat ». Elle se leva pour être à le même hauteur que sa cousine, fixa son regard et à présent qu'elle n'avait plus rien à devoir à qui que ce soit, elle pouvait s'adresser à elle en égale. Tous les autres élèves à côté les fixèrent dans l'attente d'un combat intéressant entre deux louves affamées de vengeance. Au loin, Bayron, Dorian et Aly les regardèrent sans entendre mais en voyant parfaitement la gifle de Dakota arriver avec classe sur la joue droite d'Irina. Bayron commença à s'avancer mais Aly l'arrêta en accompagnant son geste d'un regard voulant dire « laisse-les régler ça ».

- Tu n'es qu'une garce sans grand intérêt Irina! Déclara Dakota avec un calme Olympien qui ne permettait pas de satisfaire toutes les curiosités alentours. Tu peux jouer les supérieures avec moi autant que tu veux, je m'en fous! Tu m'entends? Je m'en fous! J'ai passé l'âge à présent de cette guerre puérile entre nous et j'ai mieux à faire maintenant que de me concentrer à battre une fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine à mes yeux. Tu sais quoi Irina, tu me fais pitié même, parce que si tu penses avoir gagné comme tu dis, pour ma part j'estime que tu as tout perdu et que tu n'as rien compris à la vie. Je pourrais m'en satisfaire mais j'ai bien plus appris à Poudlard que ce qui était au programme scolaire et cette leçon de vie là, elle m'a permis de développer une certaine tolérance à ton sujet. Et même si beaucoup pensent que tu ne le mérites pas, je pense pouvoir te l'accorder avec le temps. Concernant Bayron, tu as peut-être son corps mais as-tu seulement réellement son coeur? Je te connais Irina, on a grandi ensemble et je sais ce dont tu es capable. Que tu aies des sentiments pour lui, je le conçois, mais tu ne me trompes pas sur le reste... Tu es bien placée pour savoir que « tout » se sait à un moment ou à un autre, attention de ne pas oublier ce que tu sais si bien appliquer. Une chose est sûre en tout cas Irina, maintenant que mes parents sont morts et que je suis majeure, j'ai plaisir à penser que je n'aurais plus jamais l'obligation de revoir ta sale tronche de prétentieuse de ma vie! Maintenant, va donc finir de préparer tes petites potions personnelles et fous-moi définitivement la paix! Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Irina qui ne réagit pas assez rapidement pour répliquer.

Prenant EJ par le bras, Dakota sortit de la salle en ignorant parfaitement Bayron du regard. EJ n'attendit plus une minute ensuite pour se retourner vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et la féliciter comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Assez gênée, Dakota dut également se remettre de ses émotions libératrices avant d'éclater de rire avec sa meilleure amie. Le coeur plus léger, les deux filles s'éloignèrent ensuite afin de rester seules pour savourer ce moment de délice d'après EJ.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de « Potion » que tu lui as sorti à la fin?

- Tu crois vraiment que Bayron est du genre à tromper sa copine aussi facilement? Demanda Dakota avec sincérité.

- Bah faut croire, soupira EJ presque déçue de devoir avouer cette constatation.

- Il aimait sincèrement Shirley, ça se voyait dans son regard qu'il était bien avec elle même si ce n'était pas aussi fort d'après moi que ce qu'il a pu ressentir pour Meredith. Seulement, quand Irina veut quelque chose, elle se donne les moyens de l'obtenir... Suggéra Dakota en fixant le sol laissant deviner un retour de quelques images de jeunesse.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait boire un filtre d'amour à Bayron d'une manière ou d'une autre? Reprit EJ avec une pointe d'humour.

- Non, Irina est bien plus maligne que ça et elle est plutôt douée dans tout ce qui touche à la parfumerie. Petite, elle arrivait à faire dire « oui » pour n'importe quoi à ses parents rien qu'en les embrassant sur la joue. Elle avait réussi à ensorceler un baume pour lèvres gercées... Alors imagine maintenant ce dont elle est capable...

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Bayron? S'offusqua la cousine de ce dernier.

- Pour commencer, je n'ai aucune preuve et puis, accuser Irina n'aurait fait qu'augmenter sa force et elle aurait quand même eu Bayron au final tout en me discréditant...

- Enfin quand même Dakota!

- Il a des sentiments pour elle sinon il ne resterait pas, et puis il y a cet enfant maintenant et qui suis-je pour le priver d'une chance d'avoir ses parents ensemble?

- Roy serait là, il t'expliquerait mieux que moi la définition du mot « amour » Dakota, et un filtre, quelque soit sa forme ou son utilisation, n'est en rien une base solide pour une relation. Mon cousin s'est fait avoir et je ne le laisserai pas plonger les deux pieds en avant sans réagir sachant cela, crois-moi! Il finira par ouvrir les yeux et voir une bonne foi pour toutes ce qui se passe réellement autour de lui!

Dakota ne protesta pas. Lorsque EJ était déterminée, rien ni personne, mis à part peut-être Roy, ne pouvait la détourner de son chemin. Seulement là, elle n'était pas d'accord sur le principe et elle réussit toutefois à convaincre EJ de laisser une chance à Bayron de s'en sortir tout seul au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Les vacances lui permettraient sûrement d'y voir plus clair et de prendre lui-même son destin en main. Bougonneuse, elle lui fit la promesse d'attendre mais une voix au fond d'elle espérait que les choses s'arrangent sans qu'elle ne passe par la case « révélation » ...


	150. Révélations

Annonce :

Allez c'est bientôt la fin... Vous aurez le "The end" au plus tard pour Halloween. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre : Révélations écrit le 13/10/2008

Le surlendemain des épreuves, EJ épia l'arrivée des hiboux au petit déjeuner. Après les élèves de septième année, c'était à ceux de cinquième année de s'exercer aux BUSEs et ses soeurs jumelles les avaient passées la veille. Grace devait lui envoyer un hibou pour donner la température. L'ambiance des vacances allait dépendre des résultats des trois filles Weasley vu que ça influencerait l'humeur de son père. A quelques jours du retour à la maison familiale, EJ voulait savoir à quelle sauce serait agrémentés ses premiers jours de vacances.

Malheureusement, une fois le courrier en main, elle grinça des dents à lire que ses soeurs étaient parties à la moitié du temps donné pour passer les BUSEs et il était clair que ça n'était pas bon signe. A cause d'elles, son père allait être de mauvais poil et elle trinquerait aussi si ses résultats étaient moyens. A 8h30 du matin, une inscription « me cherchez pas, ou gare aux représailles » venait de s'inscrire sur le front de la lionne. Néanmoins, cette particularité de sa personnalité fut adoucie grâce à la petite remarque en dernière phrase de la lettre de sa soeur Grace. Leur « ami commun » semblait avoir « cartonné », souriant à la sortie de ses examens et EJ en fut ravie.

- Vous pensez que LongFrey va nous pourrir la vie cette après-midi? Demanda Dawn tout en finissant de boire son verre de lait.

- Je trouve ça totalement idiot de continuer à nous faire cours alors qu'on a fini nos examens, pesta EJ tout en refermant sa lettre. En plus, il y a les épreuves éliminatoires de Quidditch de BeauxBâtons pour le tournoi inter-école de fin d'année. Je suis curieuse de voir leur manière de sélectionner leurs joueurs...

- Parle pour toi EJ, on a encore les épreuves d'application en Potion ce matin, Aly, Dakota et moi, précisa Méré entre ses dents.

- Si Shirley est prise, elle ne pourra pas assister à la dernière épreuve de Bayron, non? Demanda Aly en direction d'EJ sans trop faire attention à la remarque de la Serpentard pour éviter de stresser à nouveau, surtout dans une matière où elle était jusque là très à l'aise.

- Au moins une qui ne le distraira pas avec ses encouragements, commenta-t-elle tout en regardant Dakota du coin de l'oeil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'y aller, souligna l'intéressée au grand étonnement de tous mais surtout de Meredith.

- Pourquoi? Demanda cette dernière.

- Ca me regarde, grogna Dakota avant de finir sa tartine de marmelade.

- Elle n'a pas envie de croiser sa cousine, précisa EJ sans faire attention au regard noir de sa meilleure amie. Bah quoi, va me dire le contraire pendant que tu y es!!

- Et dire que dans quelques jours, tout sera fini... J'ai du mal à réaliser, soupira Dawn en regardant François au loin rire avec quelques camarades de sa promotion.

- Ne m'en parle pas, continua Aly. Si j'y pense trop, je suis sûre de me mettre à pleurer et je dois rester encore concentrée...

- Tout va me manquer, enfin pas forcément BeauxBâtons mais Poudlard va me manquer, l'ambiance en général, reprit Dawn, pensive.

- Tiens au fait, en parlant de Poudlard, j'ai eu un message de Roy, il me dit avoir passé « royalement » tous ces examen, il semblait assez content de lui! Il a assuré quand même, parce qu'il revient de loin vu ses résultats scolaires de l'an dernier... On voit qu'il a eu du temps pour étudier cette année, commenta Aly en faisant exprès de ne pas regarder EJ.

- Tu insinues quoi là? Que c'était ma faute s'il en branlait pas une?

- Disons qu'il avait autre chose à penser et qu'il était distrait, reprit Aly avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien, je préfère limite qu'il pense trop à moi plutôt qu'il fantasme sur d'autres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire MacGregor! Lança-t-elle en souvenir du temps où Dorian n'était pas des plus délicats avec elle. Et puis, il a une petite amie que je sache, alors c'est bien la preuve que je ne suis pas responsable de tous ses « T » ! Crois-le si tu veux, se moqua EJ en se disant à elle-même qu'il n'était pas très juste de comparer sa relation avec celle que Roy entretenait avec Kate actuellement.

- Oh, stop toutes les deux, ne commencez pas, s'énerva Dawn. On peut finir le petit dej sans se faire des tartines de sang?

- Qu'elle arrête de me chercher alors! Protesta EJ en fermant les bras.

- Oh, regardez, la directrice va faire un discours! Remarqua Aly en faisant exprès de ne pas rebondir sur la remarque.

Du haut de sa chaise qui était presque aussi impressionnante qu'elle, la directrice de BeauxBâtons attira l'attention en tintant son verre. Elle s'adressa alors à toute l'assemblée pour saluer cette fin d'année particulière. Elle souhaita un bon courage à tous ceux qui avaient encore des épreuves pratiques en ce dernier jour d'examen puis rappela les sélections de l'après-midi en Quidditch pour le tournoi inter-école, et indiqua le départ pour l'école hôte Durmstrang vers 18h00 le soir même. Après quelques applaudissements, elle enchaîna sur l'évènement du lendemain qu'était la dernière épreuve. Elle annonça donc que la troisième et dernière étape avant d'obtenir « gloire et célébrité » commencerait au coucher du soleil. Les quatre champions devront se tenir prêts pour 16h00. Les invités arriveront à partir de 14h00 et un grand banquet serait organisé avec un feu de joie pendant et après la proclamation du, ou de la, vainqueur, précisa-t-elle en regardant Irina, ce qui interloqua Bayron sur le coup. Les cours se termineraient donc en ce mercredi midi pour tous les élèves et que tous étaient invités à venir aider l'équipe qui organisait la soirée de clôture pour la remise de la coupe qui aurait lieu le jeudi soir. Le vendredi serait donc consacré à la préparation au départ. Elle remercia tous les professeurs et les gouvernantes de leur participation au bon maintien de cette école durant l'année et souhaita une bonne continuation à tous les futurs diplômés.

- Aussi pompeux qu'elle, soupira EJ. Elle, je ne vais pas la regretter...

- Ni les gouvernantes, ajouta Aly non sans rougir en pensant à ce qu'elles avaient bien souvent empêché en les débusquant Dorian et elle dans un coin reculé.

- Finis les cours « pour femmes », continua EJ en se souvenant des premiers jours.

- Remarque on aura quand même appris des trucs intéressants, se moqua Méré. Quelques petits ingrédient pour rendre l'humeur de « monsieur » plus docile, moi je trouve ça très constructif pour plus tard, continua-t-elle en s'imaginant parfaitement dans ce genre de situation avec Bayron tout en le regardant du coin de l'oeil à la table des garçons.

Ce dernier était très soucieux selon elle. Son regard fixant son verre à moitié vide laissait présager une contrariété qui ne le laissait pas tranquille. A raison, il se trouvait que Bayron repensait aux paroles de la directrice. Même si jusque là, Irina et lui n'avaient pas forcément abordé le sujet, parce qu'il paraissait couler de sources, il estimait que le tournoi était à présent trop dangereux pour la bulgare du fait de son état. Elle n'était pas malade et même en pleine forme, mais le tournoi n'était pas sans danger de mort et les deux premières épreuves n'avaient déjà pas été tendres. En y participant, elle risquait la vie du bébé alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'habituer à l'idée de devenir père.

Néanmoins, il se fit violence pour en faire abstraction durant la journée. Il passa les trois épreuves pratiques qu'il lui restait en Potion, DCFM et soins aux créatures, avec plus ou moins de réussite, et dès qu'il eut l'occasion, après le repas du soir, il rejoignit Irina pour avoir une explication sur cette prise de risque inutile.

- Hello, fit-il en frappant à la porte de la chambre de la Bulgare. Je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle en l'accueillant d'un baiser. Tu as jusqu'à minuit, après, tu redeviens mon adversaire pour 24h mon cher champion.

- Justement Irina, est-ce qu'on pourrait...

- Je vais pouvoir te présenter à mes parents demain, tu verras, ils vont être ravis de faire ta connaissance. Et puis, cet été, j'aimerais bien te faire visiter mon environnement... La nature qui reprend vie après un printemps assez hivernal, je t'assure que c'est magnifique. La brutalité des rocheuses contrastant avec les vertes prairies remplies de cerf en rut, ça m'a toujours électrifié en cette période de l'année.

- Irina...

- Bon ma mère est un peu, comment dire, froide en apparence, mais quand on la connaît mieux, on découvre une femme pas si sévère que ça...

- Irina!!

- Tu sais Bayron, reprit-elle en lui caressant la joue pour adoucir le visage fermé de Bayron, ma famille n'est peut-être pas la meilleure, ni la plus aimante, mais elle l'est autant que possible dans le milieu où j'ai grandi. Cette concurrence avec Dakota nous a toujours poussé à être meilleurs, seulement j'ai dû toujours redoubler d'effort pour être à la hauteur des espérances de mes parents parce que Dakota a toujours eu plus de facilités que moi. En plus, elle a eu un environnement plus propice à obtenir de sérieux avantages, tel que te connaître et te voir grandir, compléta-t-elle en le regardant avec émotion. J'aurais tellement aimé te voir grandir et devenir l'homme que tu es à présent, soupira-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Même si nous avons toute la vie pour apprendre à nous connaître, je regrette de ne pas faire partie de ce passé qui t'a tant marqué... Mais bon, il ne faut pas avoir de regrets, se reprit-elle en sentant les larmes monter. Que sont quelques années du passé face à des décennies d'avenir, n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-elle autant pour le convaincre lui qu'elle-même.

- Justement, en parlant d'avenir, j'aimerais qu'on aborde un sujet important, tenta à nouveau Bayron, en vain.

- Si tu veux qu'on aborde le fait qu'on a des milliers de kilomètres entre nos deux mondes, je t'arrête tout de suite... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et même si ça me coûte beaucoup de faire ça, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te rejoindre... Après tout, je suis assez douée pour faire ce que je veux, où je veux... Et je veux être près de toi! Déclara-t-elle en bouleversant Bayron définitivement par tant d'aveux de sa part. Bon, on n'est pas obligés de vivre ensemble tout de suite, bien sûr... Je prendrais un appartement, à moins que Dakota refuse son héritage et que je récupère la maison de ma grand-mère maternelle, et d'ici un an ou deux, on pourra envisager les choses plus sérieusement, s'emballa-t-elle sans voir l'étonnement et une semi panique s'emparer de son petit ami. Ca me paraît pas mal, non?

- Ecoute, Irina, s'il te plait... Insista alors Bayron en l'empêchant de parler par un signe du doigt. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de planifier notre « avenir » même si j'ai déjà bien du mal à imaginer le mien dans une semaine, mais il serait bon déjà de parler de ce qui va se passer demain!

- On redeviendra juste des adversaires, je ne vois pas où est le mal dans cette notion, on ne va pas non plus y aller main dans la main et ça ne serait pas juste pour cette institution si on ne mettait pas le meilleur de nous même!

- Seulement, Irina, tu oublies que tu es enceinte et que ça peut être très dangereux pour notre enfant. Je suis conscient que ça te tient à coeur de participer mais tu vas risquer ta vie et celle du bébé par la même occasion, et je préfèrerais que tu sois plus prudente, avoua-t-il enfin en sachant pertinemment que ça ne plairait pas.

- Es-tu en train de me demander de déclarer forfait à cause d'une petite erreur accidentelle? Que je me ridiculise devant tous et surtout devant mes parents? Eclata-t-elle, folle de rage de cette exigence alors qu'elle venait de lui ouvrir son coeur pour la première fois sans que ça ne puisse visiblement le toucher.

- Irina, il s'agit de la vie de notre enfant!

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça quand même! J'ai encore le droit d'agir comme je le sens et de faire ce que je veux! Tu n'as pas à exiger de moi de renoncer à tout uniquement pour...

- NOTRE ENFANT IRINA! S'énerva Bayron qui n'en revenait pas de constater que la vie qui grandissait en elle soit si peu face à son orgueil. Pardon, je n'ai pas à hausser le ton contre toi, mais comprends-moi aussi, je suis très inquiet... Imagine s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et si on perdait...

- Et bien quoi Bayron? Est-ce si grave que ça? N'as-tu jamais souhaité que cet enfant en question ne soit pas là? De pouvoir profiter de notre jeunesse?

- La question ne se pose plus Irina, on est dans cette situation toi et moi à présent et nous devons l'assumer quoique ça puisse nous demander, soupira-t-il en espérant la voir plus raisonnable dans son entêtement.

- Je vois, s'éloigna Irina de quelques pas tout en replaçant un masque aussi glacial qu'elle avait pu arborer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et bien rassure-toi Bayron, il n'y a rien à assumer ! Demain je me présenterai bien face à toi et je gagnerai le tournoi! Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me dicter ma conduite! Déclara-t-elle en coupant l'envie à Bayron de rebondir avec rage sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce tournoi, je l'ai attendu depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre que j'aurais l'âge requis pour y participer. Et puis, je n'ai aucune raison d'y renoncer...

- Mais...

- Non, Bayron, tu as compris ce que tu voulais comprendre! Je t'ai dit que je « pensais » avoir du « retard » mais je ne t'ai jamais assuré que ça s'était confirmé, et par chance tu vois, ce n'était qu'une fausse joie... Le stress probablement... Tu vois, pas d'inquiétude à avoir... Tu veux assumer? Alors fais-le et assume les sentiments que tu as pour moi!

- Non... Non, Irina... Tu n'avais pas le droit... Reprocha Bayron alors qu'Irina trouvait plus intéressant de se parfumer que de prêter attention au regard noir qui se dessinait. Tu ne m'as rien confirmé mais tu m'as laissé croire sans jamais émettre un seul doute... Tu reproches l'honnêteté de Dakota mais tu ne vaux pas mieux au final! Et arrête avec ce truc qui put! S'énerva-t-il en la repoussant, faisant comprendre à Irina que le charme venait de cesser. J'ai voulu croire... Ils étaient tous contre moi Irina et malgré tout... Dakota a même... Et merde, Shirley... Tout ça pour quoi Irina? Une vengeance? Une simple vengeance? Tu parles d'amour, mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment pour toi! Tu m'écoeures... Tu m'as tout simplement utilisé avant de te faire prendre à ton propre jeu Irina, et demain, nous finirons la partie, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux qui fit frissonner la bulgare. Que le meilleur gagne Letvita, même si pour moi, tu as déjà tout perdu, conclut-il avant de s'en aller sans se retourner, laissant une jeune fille amoureuse goûter au revers d'une médaille qu'elle pensait avoir méritée à sa juste valeur.

Ne pouvant dormir cette nuit là, aidant tant bien que mal un ami à se tranquilliser d'une angoisse profonde grâce au don qu'elle avait appris à contrôler avec le temps, Dakota entendit alors facilement l'appel de son nom vague et lointain. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre et vie une silhouette à l'orée de la forêt lui faire signe de venir de la main. Intriguée et séduite par cet appel doux et confiant, elle se rendit à nouveau seule dans la forêt après avoir vérifié que toute la chambrée dormait profondément. Contre toute attente, une fois sur place, toute la végétation s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Un pas après l'autre, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, à moitié en transe, elle s'enfonça jusqu'au coeur et arriva devant le même lac où elle s'y était évanouie la dernière fois avec EJ et Aly. Seulement cette fois-ci, une femme entourée d'une aura bleutée l'attendait et lui tendit la main. Dakota s'avança, comme hypnotisée et posa la main sur la sienne. Au contact, la lumière s'épaissit pour former une sphère parfaite autour d'elles qui coula brutalement au fond de lac.

-- Petit message de l'auteur --

Certes, maintenant je vous dois quelques explications.

Oui, Irina avait ses chances! Oui, maintenant on peut rayer son nom de la liste ... Une de moins, il n'en reste plus que trois.

Pourquoi Irina avait ses chances? Et bien parce qu'elle arrivait petit à petit à se faire aimer. Elle est forte, solide, déterminée, une vrai tornade et Bayron qui a si peu d'assurance trouvait en elle une solidité dont il a besoin pour trouver un certain équilibre.

Le hic, c'est que Bayron a besoin d'avoir confiance, c'est peut-être cette petite part en moi que je lui ai transmis au fil du temps... allez savoir... Néanmoins, il a besoin d'avoir confiance, de pouvoir se reposer sur ses proches et la trahison ou l'abus de confiance est une chose qu'il ne pardonne pas.

Irina pensait sincèrement être enceinte et s'en réjouissait... Cette nouvelle, si elle s'était avérée vraie, aurait pu la transformer... Bayron inspire l'amour et Irina avait soif de ce nouveau breuvage... Il aurait été un père calme et droit, elle aurait été une mère excentrique mais présente, ils auraient fait un couple étonnant mais attachant aux yeux des autres, complices passionnés et complémentaires l'un pour l'autre...

Pour Dakota à la fin... Deux révélations... La première sur son don qui s'applique bien sûr à Bayron et la seconde, qui est liée à la première, sur ce "lac" dans la forêt de Brocéliande ... Allez ... Réfléchissez un peu ... C'est pas si dur ... "Bayron ... Merlin ... Brocéliande ... Lac..." ... Je ne finirais pas "FantaSquizz" pour l'indice ultime.

Biz ici !

Yvy


	151. Le miroir de la vérité

Annonce :

Oui, j'aime vous torturer. Oui je suis sadique. Et j'en suis fière !! XD

Chapitre : Le miroir de la vérité écrit le 13/10/2008

L'arrivée des premiers invités pour la troisième épreuve ne répondit pas aux attentes de deux héritiers. A côté d'Harry Potter, directeur de Poudlard, ce n'était pas Roy mais Cécily Linley qui tenait l'appareil photo du journal de l'école. Déjà de mauvaise humeur parce que Dakota avait choisi son jour pour jouer les fantômes, probablement pour éviter les Letvita au complet, le stress de la rencontre à venir et la déception terminèrent de rendre EJ grognon à souhait. Boudeuse, elle préféra s'en aller juste après avoir saluer son oncle. Ses parents n'étaient pas du voyage mais ceux de Bayron ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Même si son père n'était pas des plus ravis d'être là, Bayron fit l'effort d'aller les saluer tous. Il était le champion de Poudlard et à ce titre, il savait qu'il en avait toutes les responsabilités représentatives. Sa mère, en revanche, ne cacha pas sa joie de pouvoir le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Légèrement gêné par cet élan d'affection, il se dégagea avant de saluer Cécily. Au fond de lui il se dit que le destin devait lui en vouloir pour ramener sa cinquième et dernière petite amie sur le même sol que les autres. D'un sourire tendre et compréhensif, elle lui tendit un petit paquet que Roy lui avait confié afin de le remettre en mains propres à son meilleur ami. Il la remercia et s'excusa auprès de sa famille déjà en grande conversation avec Dorian, Aly et quelques autres élèves de la délégation qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de leur école, qui manquait à tous. Tout en marchant en direction du château, il se mit à déballer le paquet et déplier le petit mot qu'il y trouva dans un premier temps: « Désolé mon grand champion, je ne peux pas être des vôtres, à mon grand regret, mais j'ai été désigné comme capitaine de l'équipe de Poudlard pour le tournoi inter-école et je ne pouvais pas refuser, je suis sûr que tu comprends... Je penserai fort à toi en tout cas et je sais pertinemment que tu feras de ton mieux. Seulement avant, je voulais t'offrir un vieux souvenir. Fais en sorte d'être seul quand tu ouvriras mon cadeau et dans une pièce où tu pourras être tranquille. Bayron, je pense à présent assez bien te connaître et je pense que ce petit présent pourra t'apporter une aide appréciable, faute de pouvoir le faire moi-même. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas Bayron, et il est temps, selon moi, que tu les saches... Aimer, c'est protéger, ça tu sais faire, mais aussi pardonner... A très vite, à ton retour à Poudlard, avec nos coupes ;o). Bon courage, Roy. »

Pensif, intrigué par les paroles de son ami, Bayron suivit ses conseils et se dirigea alors dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de n'être suivi par personne. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'absence de Roy le perturbait autant que le contenu de la boite. Il espérait tant le voir surtout après ce qu'Irina lui avait révélé la veille. Il avait besoin de parler, de se confier et d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer quelques instants... Seulement, une fois arrivé, assis sur son lit, las, il se surprit à sourire en découvrant l'objet miniaturisé. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute sur le fait de l'avoir côtoyé durant des années. Roy lui avait envoyé le miroir de la vérité qui trônait dans le bureau de Goddric Gryffondor. Bayron ne l'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois car il était très dangereux d'en abuser mais ce soir, il savait qu'il en avait « l'autorisation ».

Il le posa donc par terre afin de lui permettre de reprendre sa grandeur normale, ramassa un petit bout de parchemin qui l'accompagnait et, en un quart de seconde, Bayron vit son reflet se dessiner dans la forme ovale translucide. Il soupira. Tout haut, il répéta ce que Roy lui avait écrit et retint sa respiration en se convainquant que quoi qu'il puisse lui révéler, ça ne pourrait être que pour son bien au final. Très vite, il se sentit hypnotisé par les images qui défilaient devant lui. Rien n'était statique mais bel et bien des souvenirs qui s'activaient tout en se mélangeant à une vérité qui devait être dite.

Dans un premier temps, Irina se tenait juste à côté de lui, tenant son bras, le sourire fier, mais ce que Bayron remarqua, surtout, ce fut sa propre expression. Il était comme vide, comme un pantin, comme s'il n'existait que superficiellement. Puis son reflet se dégagea d'Irina, recula d'un pas, voulant échapper à l'emprise. Irina fixa alors le véritable Bayron, les yeux humides, triste, le coeur brisé, le suppliant du regard de rester, il aurait presque pu lire un « je t'aime » mimé sur ses lèvres. Le coeur serré, il laissa Irina s'embrumer pour laisser place à un Bayron seul... Ce fut alors à son tour de comprendre les conséquences... Il aurait tant aimé voir apparaître une des trois autres filles, espérant que le miroir lui montre quel choix faire, mais ce fut le visage de sa mère qui se mit à sa droite. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui sourit. Bayron murmura un « maman » qui lui étrangla la gorge d'émotion. Puis Dorian et EJ prirent place dans le reflet, derrière lui, un de chaque côté, faisant un léger signe de la tête comme pour l'encourager. Les larmes de Bayron coulèrent alors sans qu'il puisse les contrôler au moment où son père se mit à sa droite, offrant également à sa mère un retour pour se mettre à sa gauche. Bayron aurait pu croire sentir le souffle glacial de son père dans son cou. Il en ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour capturer davantage de sensation, en vain. Il se sentit alors totalement seul et abandonné, il savait que tout ça était purement de sa faute et s'en voulut. Il allait tout perdre. De rage il prit la première chose qu'il trouva à porter de main et la lança contre le mur. Une fois calmé, il regarda alors le petit parchemin qu'il tenait encore dans sa main et le lit. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture d'une femme qui avait permis sa vie, son arrière-grand-mère, Lily Evans Potter. Roy lui avait expédié une page du grimoire avec un but visiblement bien précis... C'est à ce moment là que le destin lui offrit une accalmie. Dorian entra dans sa chambre et s'étonna de voir Bayron dans un état pareil devant le miroir.

- Bayron... Hé, mais tu ... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que c'est? S'inquiéta Dorian.

- J'ai besoin de toi Dorian... Acceptes-tu de m'aider? Lui demanda-t-il avec une sincérité qu'il avait peu l'habitude d'exprimer.

- Bien sûr, répondit son oncle en lui proposant sa main pour l'aider à remonter.

- Un cadeau de Roy... sourit-il alors que Dorian reconnaissait à son tour le miroir. Petit souvenir ou retour aux sources, je sais pas trop bien comment définir ce geste... Néanmoins, il est le bienvenu, reprit-il en séchant ses larmes. Et il y a un petit bonus, montra-t-il à Dorian qui eut facilement retracer les origines du parchemin également.

- Tu veux...

- Et toi? Demanda Bayron aussi hésitant que Dorian.

- A une journée du tournoi? Tu crois que c'est prudent?

- Ce n'est qu'un tournoi Dorian... Là, tu vois, je m'en fous ... « royalement », plaisanta-t-il légèrement.

- Ok... sourit Dorian en maudissant quelque peu Roy. Comme au bon vieux temps... Allons-y...

Bayron récita alors la formule tout en fixant le miroir et à peine avait-il fini de prononcer la dernière syllabe qu'une force les attira à l'intérieur du miroir. Ils avaient déjà vécu des sauts dans le temps, et même dans un univers alternatif mais là, ils savaient que c'était différent. Il n'y avait rien de réel ou de palpable. Tout n'était qu'approximation comme s'ils étaient purs spectateurs invisibles et immatériels de ce qui les entourait. En plein milieu d'une foule d'élèves de Poudlard, Dorian et Bayron se faisaient traverser de part en part des dizaines de fois avant qu'ils ne puissent se mettre sur les côtés. Ils ne reconnaissaient personne jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit, elle. Ginny Potter, encore Weasley vu son âge, seule, triste, osant à peine regarder autour d'elle. Elle était visiblement très inquiète et à la suivre, ils surent pourquoi. Toujours en arrière, elle avait été présente à sa manière durant les épreuves d'Harry, et même si pour eux deux, il n'y avait rien de surprenant en soi, vu qu'ils la connaissaient ainsi, ils réalisèrent toutefois que cela datait de fort longtemps. L'amour qu'elle portait à Harry n'était pas seulement celui d'une pré-adulte mais aussi celui d'une enfant qui avait grandi avec ce sentiment tout aussi pur que frustrant. Harry ne la regardait quasiment pas et c'était limite si Dorian ne lui en voulait pas. Seulement, très vite, ils virent que la vie d'Harry Potter à leur âge n'avait rien de très glorieux. Très perturbé, rebelle, même à une quinzaine d'années, il en faisait facilement cinq ans de plus tellement les responsabilités le vieillissaient. Seul, critiqué par tous, sans aucun soutien, en colère, Dorian et Bayron surent dater cette période à la rentrée qui suivit la mort du jeune Diggory. A peine Harry quittait le couloir que Bayron vit alors un Drago plus impitoyable que jamais arriver et reconnu à peine ce père craintif, orgueilleux, vaniteux et nombriliste. Bayron assista alors impuissant à un jeu peu honorable que son père prenait plaisir à faire avec un élève de première année, Dorian lui attribua son soutien par une main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent et ne remarquèrent que peu le changement de décor avant d'entendre les premiers cris. Dorian les reconnut en premier du fait qu'il provenait de sa mère. Ils étaient dans sa maison et celle-ci était visiblement attaquée. Posté au premier étage, Bayron vit Ginny le traverser de toutes parts avec une petite fille dans les bras. Voyant la porte voler en éclat, les deux garçons montèrent, Dorian en premier, tellement la peur leur broya le coeur à leur tour et ils virent Ginny regarder la petite fille aussi rousse qu'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ma chérie, et qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort au monde que l'amour, lui murmura-t-elle avant de sourire et l'embrasser. Reste bien cachée pendant que maman compte mon amour. Tu attends que maman te trouves, d'accord? On fait le jeu que je t'ai déjà montré, tu verras ça sera très drôle ma chérie, continua-t-elle en se forçant à sourire alors que son fils et son petit-fils récupéraient leur souffle à quelques pas du lit de la petite, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait ni de la chambre de Katline ni de celle d'Elizabeth et que la petite leur était aussi inconnue que familière. Allez maman se retourne, file te cacher dans ta chambre, d'accord?

La petite obéît sans grand enthousiasme. Ginny la regarda faire sur le pas de sa porte, pria une seconde Merlin qu'on ne lui arrache pas un second enfant tout en posant sa main sur son cœur, puis se promit tout bas que quoi qu'il arrive, sa fille survivrait. Bayron et Dorian la virent fermer la porte avec un regard digne d'un adieu, ce qui leur déchira le coeur à tous les deux. Ils voulurent la suivre mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à Poudlard.

Bayron et Dorian se regardèrent. Ils tentèrent de se reprendre tellement la scène précédente les avait touchés. Puis, ils commencèrent à se repérer. Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard. L'atmosphère y était des plus morbides. Il pleuvait des cordes, l'orage grondait, le vent provoquait des sifflements des plus inquiétants mais les bruits d'explosions finirent par définir la situation. Une bataille faisait rage dans les couloirs de Poudlard et les deux garçons se mirent à chercher en courant d'où cela pouvait provenir.

L'état du château était des plus délabrés, presque dans un état de ruine avancé tellement les combats avaient laissé des traces. Puis deux silhouettes passèrent devant eux. A son tour, Bayron reconnu entre mille celle de la plus jeune. C'était sa mère. Courant après elle, ils assistaient impuissants à toutes les attaques que cette grand-mère, que Bayron avait toujours détesté à raison, déchaînait contre Lily, à peine plus jeune que lui. Bayron, comme Dorian n'eurent aucune difficulté à mettre ces images sur l'histoire qui avait tant bercé leur enfance et déterminé le destin de Bayron. Ils en connaissaient également l'issue, et à quelques mètres d'elles, ils virent Lily chuter à un sort interdit. A bout de souffle, blessée, elle était à la merci de Narcissa. Agissant par instinct, Bayron tenta d'attraper la mère de son père par les épaules mais il la traversa tel un nuage puis tomba à genoux, frustré. Dorian vint le rejoindre au moment où Narcissa s'apprêta à prononcer le sort le plus interdit de tous. Sans comprendre comment ou pourquoi, Bayron vit Lily tourner la tête, comme si quelque chose la perturbait et regarder dans sa direction. Elle avait l'air surprise légèrement puis elle se mit à sourire avant de prononcer rapidement la formule qui avait tout déclencher: Temporis Arius.

En même temps qu'elle, ils furent comme transportés à travers le temps, et à nouveau une scène de désolation se présentait à eux. Seulement celle-ci leur inspira un réel et incontrôlable malaise. Un cimetière lugubre les entourait. Très vite, ils virent une silhouette malmenée par le vent se tenir debout devant une tombe. Mais, comme tout ce qui était aux alentours, elle n'avait de vie que son apparence. Ils reconnurent pourtant le visage fermé de Katline, le petit bouchon plein de vie de Dorian, aussi blanc que la mort pouvait lui apporter. Elle s'agenouilla, les mains sur son visage pour cacher ses pleurs, puis elle s'allongea sur la tombe et ce fut plus qu'il n'en fallait pour Dorian pour le faire réagir. Courant pour avoir le coeur net, il sentit ce dernier se briser à constater que ses craintes étaient fondées. Le fantôme de sa soeur, d'apparence jeune, ce qui était encore plus dramatique, errait sur sa propre tombe. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il était là, la rassurer mais rien ne calma la jeune fille. Tombant à son tour à genoux, il ne vit pas Bayron s'approcher. Quand il se releva, il constata que son neveu était tout aussi atteint que lui et tout deux sursautèrent lorsque Katline les regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- C'est ta faute! Tout ça est de ta faute! Mon frère... Mon amour...Mes parents... Ma famille... tous morts... Tout ça est de ta faute, Bayron! Tu étais le gardien ! Tu étais notre gardien! Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir permis ça ! Nous étions tes alliés... ta famille...Tout ça est de ta faute... termina-t-elle avant de s'encastrer dans la tombe de son frère, laissant un Dorian muet et un Bayron choqué par ses mots si assassins. La brume les enveloppa sans que cela ne les inquiète, immobilisés par la douleur, c'est donc les rires d'enfants qui les forcèrent à empêcher leurs larmes de leur brouiller davantage la vue.

Dans une maison inconnue, Dorian et Bayron se trouvèrent alors dans un salon tout à fait accueillant, contrastant totalement avec ce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Essuyant leurs larmes avec des gestes rapides, se forçant à oublier ce qui n'était pas réel, ils reprirent leur souffle après un long soupir communicatif. Dorian eut comme un réflexe et un sentiment familier qui le poussa à tourner la tête vers la cheminée. Une série de photos attira leur attention. Dorian aurait pu dire que cette manière d'assembler ces photos ressemblait assez à la façon de faire de sa mère sauf que les cadres et les photos ne semblaient pas lui être connues. Il s'avança pour combler sa curiosité mais avant qu'ils puissent mettre un visage connu sur une photo de mariage, un homme entra en courant pour se cacher derrière un fauteuil deux secondes avant que six enfants arrivent à sa poursuite.

A la grande surprise de Bayron, il se vit arriver dans la pièce en plus âgé, le sourire radieux et malicieux, ordonnant à ses troupes de trouver leur « père » et de le faire prisonnier. Le jeune Bayron en resta aussi médusé que confus. Les petits prirent leur mission très à coeur et rapidement, ce fut chose faite. A son tour, Dorian eut le souffle coupé de se voir avec une bonne dizaine d'années en plus sur le visage, et d'accuser le coup des « six ».

Observant son oncle à ce moment là, Bayron se moqua légèrement ce qui lui valut un regard accompagné d'un « la ferme! » des plus polis en la circonstance. Puis, Dorian et Bayron entendirent une voix qu'ils connaissaient depuis tout petit s'emporter, et qui était de toute manière assez reconnaissable de manière générale, celle de leur cousine. D'un regard complice et curieux, ils traversèrent une entrée où des dizaines de paires de chaussures d'enfants jonchaient le sol, et passèrent dans un autre salon plus feutré et « calme ». Choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils mirent au moins une minute à se remettre de la vision d'EJ enceinte jusqu'au coup, à croire qu'elle abritait des quintuplés.

- Ah parce que tu estimes que c'est normal d'avoir des cognards à la place de ma poitrine, et d'avoir une silhouette d'éléphant pendant qu'elle a à peine changé sa garde robe? Hurla EJ sans se modérer.

- EJ, toutes les femmes enceintes ont des grossesses différentes! Argumenta une Aly totalement resplendissante qui subjugua Dorian avant d'être à nouveau attiré par EJ.

- Bah excuse-moi de vouloir la sienne! C'est à se demander ce que Bayron lui a fait pour qu'elle s'en tire si bien! Un peu de lecture dans son cher grimoire et hop hop... une Madame Malefoy qui enfante aussi facilement qu'elle tricote... d'ailleurs, pardonne-moi de te dire que tu es totalement ridicule à faire ça... Rajouta EJ, apparemment excédée, en direction de la femme de son cousin qui ne semblait pas disposée à répondre, comme si elle était habituée à ce genre de frasques.

Morts de rire au départ des remarques de leur cousine, les deux garçons, et surtout Bayron, le furent beaucoup moins dès que le prénom du plus âgé des deux fut mentionné. Bayron y vit alors l'occasion rêvée de « savoir », mais au moment où il se déplaça légèrement afin que son regard se porte plus haut que les deux mains parfaitement coordonnées pour assembler un petit chausson blanc juste au dessus d'un ventre à peine arrondi, une force le tira en arrière malgré ses vives protestations. En moins de deux, ils furent à nouveau dans leur chambre à BeauxBâtons, et c'est d'une frustration la plus totale que Bayron frappa le mur adjacent de ses deux points. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Il est temps que tu saches qui tu es... murmura-t-elle avant que la fenêtre s'ouvre brusquement, comme si l'esprit qui les avait accompagné lors de ce voyage s'en allait.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, perplexes de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre l'un comme l'autre. Bayron sentit ensuite le parchemin, qu'il tenait à nouveau dans la main comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté la pièce, le brûler. Il ouvrit sa main et le déplia à nouveau. A la place de la formule se trouvait à présent une simple et unique phrase : « N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a rien de plus puissant que l'amour »...

- J'y étais presque, murmura Bayron, totalement frustré et encore choqué. Une seconde et je la voyais...

- Ca aurait été trop facile... soupira Dorian qui avait toujours du mal à enlever l'image de sa soeur morte de son esprit. Et ce n'était pas le but de toute évidence... Néanmoins, j'en connais un qui pourrait regretter de ne pas y être venu avec nous... se reprit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. EJ, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse être... un éléphant... se moqua Dorian pour ne pas dire un mot presque interdit concernant sa cousine. Au moins des jumeaux... quoique des triplés, on n'en a jamais eu dans la famille mais elle est bien capable d'innover dans la matière, juste histoire de râler davantage...

- Il n'y avait rien de réel ni de prémonitoire Dorian, rectifia Bayron, pensif, en s'appuyant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. C'était uniquement le destin ou la providence, ou tout ce qui peut s'associer à tout ça qui nous rappelait que chaque chose a une conséquence... Que ce sont nos choix qui déterminent la voix qu'on prend et qu'il faut assumer derrière... expliqua-t-il en donnant l'impression à Dorian d'avoir pris quelques années en quelques minutes.

- Tant mieux quelque part, parce que « six » ... commenta Dorian tout en souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère et calmer son neveu qui semblait vraiment perturbé, avant que ce dernier ne lui communique involontairement sa déprime. En même temps je préfère cette équipe de Quidditch miniature qu'une Katline qui me hante jusqu'à la fin des temps... termina-t-il presque pour lui-même.

- Ils étaient blancs... Reprit Bayron tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre en direction de la forêt comme si elle l'attirait.

- De quoi?

- Les chaussons en laine qu'elle tricotait. Ils n'étaient pas bleus, ou roses, mais blancs... murmura Bayron.

- Vous, enfin eux, ou elle, bref, le sexe de l'enfant n'était peut-être pas connu et dans le doute, quoi de mieux que le blanc, non?

- Ca aurait pu être jaune ou vert... Non, c'est autre chose... Blanc...soupira-t-il pensif avant de se reprendre, après une idée qui devint limpide. Une couleur neutre... Neutre comme moi...

- Bayron? S'inquiéta Dorian à le voir sérieux tout d'un coup lorsqu'il fit dos à la fenêtre pour le regarder.

- Je sais à présent...

- Tu sais quoi? Insista Dorian, largué.

- Tout...et « elle »... Je sais...sourit Bayron, serein, avant de se retourner et d'observer la forêt. Finalement, je crois que j'ai toujours su... Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais dû naître, Dorian... C'est une aberration que nous soyons là, mes frères et moi... surtout moi en tant qu'aîné. Je suis la conséquence de différents choix et de destins modifiés ou chevauchés... La vie aurait pu être totalement différente si nos parents n'avaient pas pris les mêmes décisions... Et c'est à nous maintenant de ne pas nous tromper à notre tour... ajouta-t-il en sachant très bien que Dorian se remémorait tout comme lui la scène du cimetière. Lorsque j'ai passé l'épreuve pour le tournoi, j'ai refusé d'accepter... Le livre de Merlin n'est pas venu jusqu'à moi pour rien. Blake le savait... Et sans être sûr de connaître tous les fils qui me conduisent vers l'inévitable, à présent je sais aussi qu'il est de ma responsabilité de prendre les bonnes décisions...

- Et « elle » dans tout ça? Demanda Dorian, ému en voyant son neveu devenir un adulte sous ses yeux tout en se demandant s'il avait bien comprit le fait que Bayron devait devenir « le gardien » du grimoire comme l'avait nommé sa soeur.

- Elle aussi a fait des choix... et elle a toujours respecté les miens... répondit-il tout en se retournant à nouveau vers la forêt. Elle savait... et je l'ai trahis...


	152. Troisième épreuve : partie 1

En ressortant de leur chambre, Dorian et Bayron étaient tous les deux assez pâles et contrastaient totalement avec l'ambiance électrique qui régnait au château. Les préparatifs étaient dans leurs finitions et tous les élèves de premières années s'extasiaient du buffet qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que les gouvernantes ramenaient les plats de la cuisine. Slalomant entre les jeunes pressés d'être en vacances, le champion de Poudlard et son oncle s'avancèrent vers l'extérieur du château où le reste des héritiers attendaient l'heure de supporter leur héros.

Aly fixa Dorian puis Bayron lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Un petit quelque chose semblait différent sur leur visage et le baiser que Dorian lui donna ensuite avait une parcelle de nouveauté, ce qui confirma son impression. Sans savoir vraiment comment le définir, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Une sensation d'avoir en face d'elle non plus un adolescent mais bel et bien un homme qui commençait à maîtriser son expérience avec le sexe opposé. Elle rougit en s'apercevant de ce que ce bref contact avait provoqué chez elle. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur son petit ami et, limite impressionnée pour ne pas dire intimidée et eut un élan de fierté à l'idée d'être aimé d'un homme qui devenait de plus en plus séduisant et charismatique avec l'âge. Spontanément, elle lui prit la main, lui adressa un sincère sourire et lui murmura un « je t'aime » qui ne laissa pas Dorian indifférent après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Le baiser qui s'en suivit fut alors aussi lourd de sens que de désir.

Bayron les regarda du coin de l'oeil avec envie. Leur complicité et leur attachement semblait s'agrandir au fil du temps et des épreuves et sur le moment, il n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer Aly et Dorian avec leur six enfants la journée et une vie intime encore vivace la nuit. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés et même si la carrière de Dorian mettrait sûrement à mal leur relation, entre l'absence et la tentation des fans qu'il aurait probablement, il avait au fond de lui une certaine assurance qu'ils trouveraient toujours un moyen de se retrouver. Heureux pour son oncle, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le gratifia d'un sourire exprimant son approbation avant de lui murmurer qu'il ne souhaitait pas être le parrain des six...

- Six quoi? Demanda alors Aly incrédule.

- Oh rien... rien, sourit Dorian. Une petite anecdote entre nous, se défila-t-il avec un regard complice dirigé vers Bayron.

- Dis voir Bayron, tu vas gérer comment cette épreuve avec Irina comme adversaire? Questionna donc Aly sans se douter de ce qui s'était passé la veille, obtenant d'ailleurs l'attention de tous les autres héritiers, parents compris.

- Très facilement, en fait, répondit-il en évitant le regard de son père qui le fixait. Elle est mon adversaire et je ferais mon possible pour la battre...

- Mais pour... Enfin, reprit Lily qui pensait toujours devenir grand-mère, pour l'enfant, ce n'est pas trop dangereux? Elle devrait peut-être penser à renoncer, non?

- Irina? Renoncer? Rigola EJ. Le jour où elle renoncera à quelque chose celle-là, il fera 40° à Londres en plein mois de décembre... Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle s'en donne les moyens... ajouta-t-elle en regardant Bayron de façon soutenue.

- Mais si tu te retrouves en duel contre elle? Que feras-tu? Demanda le père du champion d'un ton assez froid, réclamant ainsi l'attention de son fils.

- Rien de plus ou de moins que si c'était Alexander ou François... soupira-t-il en se disant qu'il devait lâcher l'information.

- Tu pourrais blesser le bébé d'un sort malheureux! S'inquiéta Aly, presque indignée du manque d'instinct paternel que semblait avoir Bayron.

- Il n'y a plus d'enfant, murmura alors Bayron, presque absent. Il n'y en a jamais eu, rectifia-t-il alors que son père fulminait déjà de rage. Irina et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis hier soir... C'était une fausse alerte qu'elle s'était bien gardée de m'avouer...

- QUOI? Hurla EJ, prenant de court Drago et Dorian. MAIS QUELLE... MAIS QUELLE... répéta-t-elle en s'étouffant quelque peu. ET DAK QUI... MAIS JE REVE... JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE CELLE LA !! ELLE EST OU! Rugit-elle alors que Lily tentait de la raisonner en la tenant par le bras.

- Stop EJ, calme toi! Ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas excusable mais ce sont les affaires de mon fils et non les tiennes!

- MAIS DAK!! ELLE A ... ENFIN, VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE A FAIT... Reprit-elle indignée que les parents ne réagissent pas plus violemment, limite résignés.

- Elle devait le faire, reprit Bayron. Irina ou pas, Dakota souhaitait rompre nos « fiançailles » depuis le début, affirma-t-il avec une assurance qui surprit tout le monde. Cela n'a a été qu'un prétexte.

- Mais... reprit EJ, abasourdie de la réponse de son cousin. Vous auriez pu...

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais expliquer qu'elle n'est pas du genre à imposer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit... Néanmoins, celle à qui je dois des explications, c'est Shirley... A quelle heure se termine le tournoi? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à son grand-père.

- Elle devrait être là lorsque ton épreuve sera finie... Pas avant...

- Ok, répondit-il déçu.

- En parlant de Dakota, réagit Lily, je m'étonne de ne pas encore l'avoir vue... EJ? Tu sais où elle est?

- Quand je me suis levée, elle était déjà partie... Je crois qu'elle se terre aujourd'hui... Si seulement elle savait, marmonna-t-elle en regardant Bayron.

- Oh mais fiches-lui la paix, grogna Meredith. C'est une grande fille et tu es mal placée pour prétendre être une parfaite conseillère conjugale... Si Dakota avait voulu de Bayron, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'obtenir, précisa la Serpentard, tout en sachant que ses paroles ne plairaient pas à Bayron.

- Elle a peut-être plus de classe que vous, piqua Drago à la surprise de tous.

-Hé! S'indigna son fils qui n'aimait décidément pas que son père s'attaque à Méré. Ca suffit! Si la vérité te gêne, c'est ton problème même si ça devrait plus être le mien que le tien! En attendant, au moins elle, elle est honnête! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, argumenta-t-il avant de voir Meredith s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser devant tous. Méré?

- Tu le méritais bien, en plus, montra-t-elle du doigt, Irina est juste derrière et nous regarde. Considère ça comme une petite vengeance à double emploi, exposa-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil alors que Bayron se retournait pour voir Irina le fixer du regard, et constater que cette marque d'affection ne lui avait pas du tout plu, le laissant satisfait.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, rigola-t-il légèrement alors que son père en croisa les bras, énervé.

- Vautour... pesta EJ en regardant la Serpentard de travers alors que celle-ci y répondit avec un regard plein de malice et de fierté.

- J'aurais pas dit mieux, commenta Dawn tout aussi bas avant de faire davantage attention à la conversation qu'avait Dorian, Aly et Holly, une des belles de Serdaigle de la délégation, à propos des rumeurs sur le contenu de la prochaine épreuve de Bayron et François.

Seulement, à une demi-heure du début du troisième et dernier volet du tournoi, la directrice de BeauxBâtons vint à la rencontre d'Harry en lui demandant une petite conversation plus « intime ». Sur le coup, Dorian grimaça mais le fait de voir son père s'éloigner tout en restant à portée de vue lui permit d'oublier l'image que « intime » pouvait représenter pour lui lorsqu'il était seul avec Aly. Bayron fut tout aussi intrigué surtout que leurs visages renfermés ne pouvaient qu'indiquer que quelque chose d'imprévu et d'assez gênant contrariait leur organisation. Très vite, Harry fit un « oui » en signe de tête puis revint vers eux en leur assurant que tout allait bien. Néanmoins, Bayron surprit le regard que son grand-père échangea à sa mère et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis l'heure avança. Comme prévu, tous se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la petite arène improvisée située au bord de la forêt. Bayron, Irina, François et Alexander furent invités à rejoindre le petit pavillon réservé à leur concentration et il fut évident que l'ambiance n'était pas à son beau fixe. François ne semblait pas encore au courant pour la séparation entre ses deux concurrents mais il put très vite comprendre, vue la distance, le silence et les regards noirs qu'ils s'échangeaient, qu'il y avait eu au moins une lourde dispute. Seul Alexander semblait se réjouir de cette donne. Deux concurrents préoccupés par leurs affaires privés ne pouvaient qu'être à son avantage lors de l'épreuve et François ne semblait pas être une réelle menace. Assez sûr de lui, l'américain se voyait déjà gagner la coupe, obtenir la gloire, la célébrité et une reconnaissance pouvant lui faciliter ensuite la vie. Quand Irina vit son petit sourire satisfait, elle prit un malin plaisir à le remettre à sa place. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et arriva juste à côté de lui tel un félin, le faisant sursauter. Avec son regard déterminé, elle lui murmura quelques mots inaudibles pour Bayron et François mais qui eurent comme effet de faire disparaître une victoire trop vite imaginée. Bayron n'avait pas trop de mal à imaginer son ex faire quelques remarques blessantes pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Ce dernier n'eut d'ailleurs pas l'occasion de répliquer par manque de temps. La directrice de BeauxBâtons, la représentante de Salem en la personne de Cho, le directeur de Dumstrang, le responsable du tournoi et Harry entrèrent dans le pavillon. Ils avaient tous un regard sévère, renfermé, qui étaient loin de l'excitation qu'ils avaient éprouvés lors des deux autres épreuves. Et les champions comprirent vite pourquoi.

- Jeunes gens, commença la directrice. La dernière épreuve du tournoi va bientôt commencer. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, elle se déroulera dans la forêt... Seulement, cette forêt n'est pas n'importe quelle forêt. C'est Brocéliande. J'espère que vous avez tous de solides leçons d'histoire sur les légendes de Merlin parce qu'elles vous seront utiles, soupira-t-elle en regardant Bayron plus particulièrement. Je vous demande d'être encore plus prudents que les deux dernières fois. La forêt ne semble pas ravie de vous accueillir et le terrain est assez hostile pour que je réitère mes mises en gardes. Soyez vigilants.

- Pour cette épreuve tournée vers « l'avenir », il faudra que vous écoutiez tout votre être et vous faire confiance, intervint l'organisateur. La moindre hésitation pourra vous disqualifier... ou vous être fatale... Bien qu'au départ, vous deviez nous rapporter la coupe parfaitement cachée dans cette forêt, il faudra désormais que vous nous rapportiez un objet nettement plus précieux, ajouta-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Plus que jamais, celui qui en sortira avec lui, obtiendra, entre autres, gloire et célébrité éternelle...

- Cette forêt a une âme et un passé, continua Harry en regardant son petit fils plus particulièrement. Trouver cet « objet » c'est se trouver soi-même, ajouta-t-il comme s'il lançait un message à Bayron du regard.

- Si vous n'êtes pas revenus pour minuit, nous considérerons qu'il n'y a aucun gagnant et nous viendront à votre recherche, déclara Cho toute aussi branlante que les autres. N'hésitez pas à utiliser votre lumière rouge si vous avez un problème.

- Il est important de réussir et d'être revenus avant cet impératif, imposa le directeur de Dumstrang à l'attention d'Irina.

- Bien, maintenant, je vous demande de nous suivre. Vous allez tous entrer en même temps dans la forêt. Vous avez huit heures... Ca peut paraître beaucoup selon vous... Mais la forêt est grande, et elle est bien décidée à ne pas livrer « ses » trésors, conclut la directrice tout en donnant un petit coup d'oeil à Harry qui semblait inquiet alors que Bayron et François se murmuraient un étonnement sur le pluriel et non le singulier de « trésor ».

Sous les applaudissements, ils sortirent de la sécurité du pavillon pour faire face à leur destin. Bayron chercha Dorian et EJ du regard avant de se tourner vers ses parents, comme pour obtenir un dernier soutien, puis se plaça au centre du cercle ou un P indiquait sa position. Harry le rejoignit comme le faisait les autres responsables d'école auprès de leur champion et d'une main ferme, il s'appuya sur l'épaule de son petit-fils, lui murmura de bien faire attention et de suivre son instinct, ce à quoi Bayron répondit « ou mon destin ». Harry sourit, s'apercevant des changements manifestes dans la vision de son petit-fils. Juste après que l'organisateur se plaça sur l'estrade, prêt à lancer l'épreuve, Harry termina son soutien en assurant à Bayron qu'il avait confiance en lui et que la victoire n'était pas forcément celle de détenir une coupe entre ses mains. Bayron approuva avant de regarder le pistolet magique se lever au ciel, à quelques secondes de détonner.

Le coup parti, plus rien ni personne ne pouvait à présent arrêter l'esprit de compétition qui se développa entre les quatre concurrents. Chacun entra sur le chemin de la forêt qui lui était destiné et seul les craquements des branches et feuilles mortes furent audibles par les spectateurs. Puis, le bruit devint lointain, indiquant qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois enfoncés au coeur de la forêt. Une fois le silence revenu, les spectateurs se rendirent au buffet en attendant que des signes précurseurs n'annoncent un vainqueur.

A une centaine de mètres de là, Bayron se voyait déjà bon perdant. En effet, même si au début, il se douta que les autres avait autant de difficultés que lui d'avancer à travers cette forêt aussi vivante qu'hostile à leur présence, il comprit très vite qu'ils s'en sortaient mieux que lui. En rage d'être ralenti aussi facilement, il redoubla d'efforts et d'énergie pour éviter les lianes voraces, les chauves-souris agressives, les arbres décidés à lui barrer la route, le tout dans une obscurité relative qui n'aidait pas. Puis, au loin, il vit une silhouette courir droit devant avant de se faire harponner par une liane. Pendu dans le vide par le pied, le champion semblait ne pas se laisser faire en jetant de nombreux sorts sur son agresseur. Bayron arriva petit à petit à son niveau et fut surprit de voir Irina. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, voyant que la liane était tenace, il entreprit de l'aider mais cette dernière ne le permit pas en s'autorisant le luxe de lui envoyer un stupefix. Son orgueil l'empêcha d'accepter de l'aide et encore moins celle de Bayron et celui-ci le comprit vite. Elle arriva à se dégager, elle fit quelques pas vers lui, un sourire triomphant avant de reprendre sa route, laissant la liane se chercher une nouvelle victime, cette fois-ci temporairement sans défense. Bayron pesta sur le coup de s'être à nouveau fait avoir par cette fille mais très vite, il réalisa qu'il devait se reprendre et se sortir de là avant que la liane ne lui laisse plus le loisir de respirer. Tout en commençant à se débattre, il vit Alexander passer, le regarder, sourire, puis continuer sa route comme s'il avait été totalement invisible. Bayron grogna contre cette attitude qui n'avait rien d'héroïque pour un « champion ». Heureusement pour lui, à deux doigts d'être étouffé par la liane, ravie que sa victime soit si faible, François le dégagea à la fois de sa prison que de son sort. Tout en tentant de récupérer ses forces et son souffle, Bayron fut clair et précis à l'attention de François.

- Ne m'attends pas, ils sont devant. Ne perds pas une seconde! Il ne faut pas les laisser gagner!

- Ok! Ca va aller?

- Mais oui! File ! Ordonna Bayron.

- Bonne chance! Termina François tout en reprenant sa course.

De la chance, il était clair qu'il en aurait besoin. La liane l'avait bien lacéré et certaines blessures ensanglantées lui faisaient légèrement mal. Naturellement, il prit sur lui, se remit debout et reprit sa route au centre de la forêt. Mais à nouveau, celle-ci refusait de le laisser passer. Plus il avançait, plus elle se densifiait, ne lui offrant que des buissons d'orties et d'épines pour chemin. Presque découragé, il puisa au fond de lui le courage nécessaire à répéter sans cesse les sorts nécessaires pour avancer, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait ni le droit à l'erreur ni celui de baisser le rythme, au risque de se faire entourer puis ensevelir par cette nature en colère. Puis, il se rendit compte que les choses s'amélioraient. Et petit à petit, il compris qu'il arrivait au centre de la forêt. Il n'y avait aucune trace des trois autres, ce qui l'empêcha de savoir si c'était le bon chemin et s'il était encore très en retard mais ces deux questions furent vite remplacées par une nouvelle. Devant lui se tenaient à présent deux chemins et il était assez évident que le choix ne serait pas sans conséquence.


	153. Troisième épreuve : partie 2

Annonce :

J-10. Il ne reste donc plus que 10 chapitres avant le mot "Fin". Pour les plus pressés, n'hésitez pas à jeter votre coup d'oeil sur mon forum perso ;o)

Chapitre : Troisième épreuve : partie 2 écrit le 13/10/2008

Un chemin, un choix, une décision, droite ou gauche, obscurité totale ou lumière tamisée ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette forêt, plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression de revivre sa vie entière. La solitude, les obstacles, les épreuves, les liens s'emparant de lui sans pouvoir intervenir, la trahison, l'entraide, les embûches, l'obligation d'avancer vers l'inconnu sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, la quête d'une chose abstraite qu'il savait ne pas être aussi insaisissable que ça au fond de lui, puis un choix. Avec Dorian et le miroir, il avait compris qu'il devait faire ses choix avec certitude car ils auraient des conséquences évidentes. Seulement là, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui pourrait arriver s'il allait à droite plutôt qu'à gauche. Comment décider d'une direction quand on ne savait pas où chacune d'elle menait? Et pourtant, il devait le faire. Plus il attendait, plus il reculait, plus il risquait d'échouer dans ce qu'il devinait être une épreuve bien plus profonde pour lui que celle d'un banal tournoi.

A droite, le chemin lui paraissait simple, encadré, inoffensif, mais il savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. A gauche, les champs d'orties l'attendaient, prêts à finir de lui arracher le bas de son pantalon, il devrait à nouveau user de toute son énergie pour traverser ce chemin vraiment peu accueillant. Las, il se sentit subitement désemparé en réalisant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Un si simple choix. Le premier d'une longue liste à venir. Comment ferait-il à l'avenir s'il n'était même pas capable d'affronter celui-ci?

Bayron ferma alors les yeux. Il fit le vide au fond de lui. Pensa à ce qui pouvait le rassurer et c'est l'image de Dorian et EJ qui vint à lui. Ses compagnons de toujours. Son coeur ralentit et il se calma. Il laissa entrer la sagesse des conseils qu'on avait pu lui donner. « Avoir confiance en soi. Suivre son instinct. Suivre son destin », se murmura-t-il à lui même. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il vit une petite fée volant juste devant son visage. Ses yeux verts, sa chevelure orangée, et sa tenue verte. Il trouva la coïncidence assez amusante. Sur le moment, il se demanda si c'était pas une aide « parentale » et se surprit à leur en vouloir de le « materner » même dans un moment aussi personnel qu'important pour lui. Puis le doute se souleva. La petite fée lui sourit avant de prononcer un poème qui termina de confirmer son choix.

_A droite, le jour et toujours,_

_A gauche, la nuit et à vie,_

_D'un côté, une prairie ombragée,_

_De l'autre, l'éblouissante clarté,_

_Le choix appartient à notre gardien._

_Secret et inavouable,_

_Renié mais véritable,_

_Un chemin, une providence,_

_Un cœur, une danse,_

_Le choix appartient à celui qui tend la main. _

_Evidence ou brouillard,_

_Rien ne naît au hasard,_

_Célébrité éphémère,_

_Amour sincère,_

_Le choix appartient à l'esprit serein._

_Silence et non-dits,_

_L'histoire d'une vie,_

_Seul ou solitaire,_

_Avenir amer,_

_Le choix appartient à l'enfant du destin. _

_L'une rassurante,_

_L'une souriante,_

_L'une passionnante,_

_L'une dévorante,_

_Le choix appartient au cœur incertain._

_Charmes et sortilèges,_

_Elle est prise au piège,_

_Une action a une conséquence,_

_Une réponse à une question de confiance._

_Le choix appartient au cœur élu du sien._

_Dilemme combat,_

_Heureuse de ne pas être toi,_

_Tic tac, le temps passe,_

_Ton avenir se lasse,_

_Le choix appartient à celui qui croit en demain._

_Destin ou facilité,_

_Aimer ou être aimé, _

_Gagner n'est pas sauver, _

_Gloire n'est pas vérité._

_À l'héritier de Merlin le choix appartient._

La fée s'approcha ensuite de lui, lui offrit un chaste baiser sur le front, lui sourit puis s'en alla en laissant une trace scintillante. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de cette rencontre. Puis les mots lui revinrent en mémoire. La gauche était la voie qu'il lui savait destinée. La facilité n'avait jamais été donnée et au fond de lui, il comprenait qu'elle ne lui serait jamais acquise. Mais ce qui le perturba le plus était le mot « gardien ». Il l'avait déjà entendu, trop souvent entendu à vrai dire, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'écouter enfin le message qu'on lui adressait. Il était le « Gardien ». Il n'avait plus le doute sur ce point à présent. Mais « Gardien » de quoi? Très vite, ce fut clair pour lui. Le fait d'être désigné comme l'héritier de Merlin, d'avoir été celui qui avait passé les trois épreuves conduisant à la renaissance du Grimoire, d'avoir revu la relique lors de son test pour aller à BeauxBâtons, tout cela n'était pas dû au hasard mais bel et bien au destin. Il ne devait pas naître, son existence était uniquement le fruit d'une destinée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Mais c'était son rôle, sa tâche d'assumer à présent les choix qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait refuser, il le savait... Aller à droite, vers la facilité, cela ne lui était pas interdit. Néanmoins, le reste du poème concernait une autre partie de lui-même, celle qu'il avait jusque là refusé d'accepter, la vie dans sa plus grande définition. Etre héritier de Merlin, ce n'était pas uniquement un dû lié à sa naissance, non, l'un de ses frères auraient pu être un autre choix possible, non, si c'était lui et pas un autre, c'était de par son coeur. Un coeur trop généreux pour faire du mal, un coeur trop sensible pour souffrir, un coeur trop valeureux pour faillir, un coeur trop expressif pour rester silencieux, il était néanmoins aussi trop précieux pour se laisser dicter par qui que ce soit ou bien trop entier pour ne se satisfaire que d'une simple moitié de vie.

Son avenir et sa destinée réclamaient à présent qu'il soit à la hauteur des espérances placées en lui. Et à présent, il se sentait prêt. La trahison d'Irina mais surtout les sentiments que le miroir lui avait révélé avait fait de lui, et définitivement, un adulte. Le Bayron adolescent avait laissé place à un homme, certes encore branlant d'incertitudes, mais ayant soif de savoir et d'apprentissage, qui se tenaient à présent face à son destin.

Sans se rendre compte que le temps passait pendant ses interrogations intérieures, il fit alors le pas le plus important de sa vie. Il déploya sa baguette devant lui et prit le chemin de gauche.

Tout en avançant lentement mais sûrement, il continua son analyse malgré lui. La fée avait délibérément parlé d'un choix qui pouvait sembler anodin par rapport aux responsabilités qui allaient lui incomber mais qui était finalement presque aussi important. Etre le gardien du Grimoire de Merlin allait lui demander temps et énergie à outrance. Mais être détenteur d'un tel pouvoir, d'un tel savoir, cela pourrait parfaitement lui tourner la tête si quelque chose ou quelqu'un n'était pas là pour lui permettre de garder un minimum de raison. Ce choix là était la garantie la plus indispensable de mener à bien sa mission. Il sourit à penser qu'il avait probablement fait le bon cette fois là aussi. Les paroles de la fée lui donnèrent d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois raison sur ce point. Néanmoins, il était clair qu'une conversation serait nécessaire une fois qu'il serait sorti de la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être sa compagne, son alliée, sa « garantie » sans mentionner ce qui l'attendait. Il ne pourrait pas le lui imposer. Ca demanderait probablement beaucoup de sacrifices de sa part. Comme disait la fée, il lui tendrait la main. Pour les charmes et sortilèges, il ne voyait pas trop à quoi cela pouvait correspondre mais elle était bien capable de lui avoir caché certains points de sa vie et il se fit promesse de découvrir tous ces secrets.

Puis, il se rappela qu'il y avait probablement trois adversaires qui avaient pu parfaitement comprendre quel était la fameuse récompense. Même s'il en était l'héritier, si le grimoire tombait entre de mauvaises mains, ou des mains avides de savoir, cela pouvait avoir de graves conséquences. Même si les ronces n'avaient pas l'intention de lui faciliter la vie, il chercha à accélérer le pas. Puis, des bruits d'explosions attirèrent son attention, ainsi que des lumières de plus en plus perceptibles. Au risque alors de se retrouver blessés plus gravement, il se mit à courir plus vite que ses sorts pouvaient dégager le terrain. Plus il avançait plus il comprenait ce qui se passait. Un duel.

Il aurait voulu aller les rejoindre. Il aurait voulu s'y joindre. Il aurait voulu rendre l'aide que François lui avait offert. Il voulait s'acquitter de sa dette. Seulement son choix n'avait visiblement pas été le même que le leur. Un ravin venait de lui refuser, à première vue, la possibilité de renforcer les forces de celui qui était devenu un ami. Toutefois, Bayron put vite constater que celui qui avait besoin d'aide n'était pas François mais son adversaire, Alexander. Lui qui avait sous-estimé le français, devait à présent bien le regretter. François était vif, intelligent, doué, malin et décidé à tenir la promesse qu'il avait donnée à Bayron.

Bayron réfléchit alors à des solutions pour s'assurer que ses impressions étaient les bonnes. Il fit exploser une souche d'arbre qui fit ensuite office de tronc et traversa aussi vite que possible.

Mais à peine était-il arrivé, qu'il vit un corps à terre. Irina. Il regarda François, se rassura à le voir dominer le duel et se rua au près de son ex petite amie. Les lianes commençaient à entourer la bulgare comme si elle leur appartenait à présent. Il en décida autrement en trois mouvements de baguette. Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva à son chevet, il la découvrit presque livide. Il l'appela, il la secoua et prit peur. En posant son oreille sur le coeur de la jeune fille, il entendit le battement ralentir petit à petit. Puis, de nombreux spasmes tourmentèrent la Bulgare, terminant de paniquer Bayron. Seulement, il devait se reprendre s'il voulait la sauver. Même si elle l'avait presque laissé pour mort quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, voire des heures vues les étoiles qu'il pouvait vaguement voir dans le ciel, lui, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son regard se porta alors sur le reste du corps d'Irina pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui provoquer un tel état et très vite il eut des soupçons. Deux petites taches rouges à peine séchées ne pouvaient être là, sur son avant bras par des égratignures. Il déchira la chemise et découvrit une morsure qui n'avait probablement pas été faite par une petite vipère mais bel et bien par un énorme serpent, voire un basilic. Quoi que pouvait être son agresseur, il était clair que la morsure était mortelle et Irina n'en avait pas pour longtemps s'il n'agissait pas rapidement. Les nervures brunes qui coloraient son bras laissaient présager un stade très avancé de l'infiltration du poison. Le seul moyen, en remerciant Dawn au passage de lui avoir fait réviser tous les gestes de premières urgences en cas d'attaque d'animaux peu courants, c'était de la refroidir en attendant que les secours arrivent et c'est ce qu'il fit. Non sans émotion, mêlée à une crainte de faire une erreur fatale, il lui lança un « pétrificus totalus » qui stoppa immédiatement les convulsions. Cela le rassura. Il vérifia ensuite son coeur, pour être sûr, et en l'entendant encore battre, il permit au sien de faire pareil à nouveau. Il vérifia ensuite l'avancée du venin et après quelques minutes, il fut certain qu'il s'était stoppé. Il était à présent temps d'alerter les secours. Il leva donc sa baguette en l'air et la lumière rouge traversa les arbres sans grande peine pour atteindre un ciel dégagé.

Seulement la forêt ne semblait pas ravie de ce dérangement. Les arbres se mirent davantage en colère et avant que Bayron ne puisse réagir, il vit François prendre un coup de branche sur la tête et tomber à terre, inconscient. Il courut alors pour le rejoindre mais une fois à niveau, une pointe de baguette s'appuya au centre de son dos. Par élimination, il déduit que c'était Alexander. Il se mit à rire, le genre de rire victorieux où tout semblait se dérouler comme il le pensait. Au moment où il commença à se faire la tirade du vainqueur orgueilleux, Bayron sourit en voyant François reprendre des couleurs et ouvrir les yeux. La suite fut rapide.

François vit ce qui allait se passer, contrairement aux deux autres. Ses yeux laissaient transparaître la terreur que la vision lui inspirait. Il regarda ensuite Alexander qui s'extasiait toujours, à haute voix, puis fixa Bayron et dans un temps d'action qu'il espérait encore suffisant, il murmura fermement à Bayron de se baisser et de faire le mort. Même si sa curiosité exigeait d'en savoir plus, Bayron suivit son instinct et obéit, offrant ainsi toute sa confiance à François.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils entendirent pourtant Alexander hurler, ils purent presque sentir la chaleur des sorts qu'il utilisait pour se défendre mais Bayron avait compris que le moindre mouvement ne pouvait pour le moment pas aider l'américain. François pouvait voir, Bayron non. François pouvait comprendre, Bayron non. Pourtant ce dernier aurait aimé avoir le choix à ce moment là. François baissa les yeux, offrant un moment de panique à Bayron. Sans perdre un instant supplémentaire, François stupéfixia légèrement Bayron en devinant à raison que ce dernier chercherait à le protéger sans s'inquiéter des conséquences que lui pouvait anticiper depuis qu'il avait entendu la bête proposer à Irina de faire d'elle une "reine" si elle lui livrait le grimoire, marché qu'elle avait refusé, probablement trop égoïste pour partager.

Devant le regard immobile de Bayron, il lui murmura un « désolé, mais tu as mieux à faire, ne te retourne pas, va prendre ce qui t'appartient... », puis il se leva brusquement, se mit à courir en hurlant à ce que Bayron ne pouvait encore identifier de le suivre, afin d'obtenir son attention. Les bruits s'éloignèrent. Bayron réussit à se défaire de son mutisme, et se leva. Devant lui, Alexander glissait petit à petit vers le ravin, tiré par des lianes affamées. Bayron les en empêcha, transporta Alexander près d'Irina en comprenant que le même mal les rongeait, même si Alexander semblait davantage atteint qu'Irina, vu les nombreuses morsures encore fraîches. Il lui fit le même traitement en se disant que les organisateurs n'allaient probablement pas tarder à arriver. Puis, il appela François. Le silence ne présageait rien de bon. Il regarda au sol pour chercher des traces et lorsqu'il pensa avoir enfin une piste, il la suivit.

Puis, il commença à entendre à nouveau des bruits, des explosions, des cris qu'il attribua avec un certain soulagement à François. Il se mit à courir pour être sûr d'arriver à temps, seulement la forêt ne semblait pas être sensible à ce geste héroïque. Une liane lui attrapa la cheville, une autre aussi vive et efficace se chargea du genou de l'autre jambe et une dernière emprisonna le poignet qui tenait fermement sa baguette magique. Traîné par terre, frappé par des branches, il se retrouva ensuite très vite suspendu à un arbre la tête en bas, sentant des lianes l'emprisonner. Sentant une douleur extrême lorsque son poignet fut broyé, sa baguette tomba à terre. Il eut à peine le temps de la localiser qu'un coup de branche termina de l'assommer.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta inconscient et il eut beaucoup de mal à s'orienter une fois que ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Néanmoins, petit à petit, il put clairement entendre une voix lointaine s'adresser à lui presque « normalement » avec un calme qui lui semblait irréaliste vue sa situation.

- Vous pourrez me torturer autant que vous le souhaitez, rien ni personne ne pourra s'opposer à la volonté de Merlin!

- Lequel des deux? Siffla l'ombre que Bayron n'arriva pas à définir. Lequel!! Insista-t-il à voir la résistance de la jeune fille.

- Quel importance, si ce n'est pas eux, Merlin en choisira un autre, affirma la voix féminine qui semblait familière à Bayron malgré la douleur vive qui ponctuait ses phrases.

- Pas si sa "Dame" est morte, menaça-t-il avec un sourire presque devinable, ce qui termina de réveiller Bayron.

- Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, tout comme lui, reprit-elle avant d'hurler de douleur. Non, je ne dirais rien! Vous perdez votre temps! Autant me tuer tout de suite!

- Soit... devinant peut-être ou bien gagnant un bluff parfait, il se dirigea vers Bayron.

Ce dernier, put alors voir l'ombre redevenir une forme plus uniforme, plus longiligne, avant de la voir ramper au sol vers sa direction. Même si ses yeux étaient ouverts, l'obscurité ambiante ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. A gauche de lui, il croyait y voir la silhouette d'homme, à moins que ce fût un arbre, il n'était pas sûr, et un peu plus loin à droite, il y avait probablement cette fille, étant donnée la direction d'où venait le son de sa voix. Son mal de tête et le bourdonnement continuel, dû probablement à sa position verticale à l'envers, qui l'assaillaient, l'empêchaient d'avoir le contrôle de son esprit, mais lorsqu'il vit les deux lumières jaunâtre devant lui, il vit l'urgence pour lui de reprendre contrôle de son corps. Puis, il lui fallut peu d'efforts pour réaliser la proportion du serpent, sa hauteur, sa position, pour voir ses crocs blancs brillants, sa baguette au sol inaccessible, et pour décréter que sa situation était plus que dangereuse. Le serpent s'approcha, siffla, ouvrit sa gueule, prêt à mordre mais s'y retint au moment où la jeune fille cria sa plainte. Bayron aurait pu deviner un sourire sur le visage de la bête. Seulement, très vite, ce dernier vira sa direction en reprenant sa forme initiale.

- Lorsque tu rejoindras ton cher Merlin, tu pourras lui donner mes salutations... À part me remplir l'estomac, tu ne m'es à présent plus utile... Il est vrai que j'ai toujours souhaité savoir quel goût avait une des prêtresses de Merlin... Une Dame... Fraîche et innocente... Un met de vainqueur... Un met de maître! S'exclama-t-il avec un rire démoniaque. Même pas un regard terrorisé, je suis presque déçu ma chère. Tu n'es pas reconnaissante de l'honneur que je te fais en t'offrant une mort moins lente et douloureuse comme celle que je prévois à l'héritier.

- Je n'ai pas à avoir peur... J'ai confiance, au contraire... Mais pas en vous, uniquement en lui! Bayron n'est pas son héritier pour rien. Il l'est depuis sa naissance! Il a toujours été désigné comme celui qui était capable de vous affronter! Il a assez d'expérience et de courage pour vous faire face et je sais qu'il saura être à la hauteur de son destin! Affirma-t-elle avec assez de calme pour bouleverser définitivement Bayron.

D'une colère assez vive face à tant d'insolence, il la gifla violemment ce qui meurtrit Bayron, impuissant. Ne se calmant pas, en voyant qu'elle le défiait à nouveau du regard avec force et détermination, il se transforma à nouveau en reptile et se mit à la verticale devant elle pour imposer le respect qu'il exigeait. Seulement, elle tenait bon, et fou de rage, il la frappa de sa queue ce qui la libéra de ses liens, la faisant tomber à terre. Il faisait nuit noire, Bayron ne pouvait pas voir tout ce qui se passait mais il eut un premier soulagement à la voir se relever et reculer aussi fermement que le serpent avançait. Elle se retrouva coincée contre l'arbre qui empoissonnait Bayron. Celui ci n'eut alors plus aucun doute et se débattut violemment pour pouvoir libérer sa bouche de la liane qui le rendait muet. Il aurait voulu l'appeler, il aurait voulu la supplier de fuir mais le serpent ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il fonça sur elle, Bayron hurla et Dakota s'effondra.


	154. Troisième épreuve : partie 3

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Petite dédicace à Mlle Beuzonna. La voilà la suite!  
Voilà la réponse à beaucoup de question!  
Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 341 : ****Troisième épreuve : partie 3 **écrit le 20/10/2008  
Dakota. Il faisait trop noir pour la voir étendue au sol mais l'imaginer était bien pire. Hors de lui, il ne fit pas attention de la manière dont ses mains arrivèrent à se défaire de ses liens. Sa baguette. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait les aider. Il pensa à elle très fort. Il murmura un « accio baguette » assez ferme pour estimer obtenir un résultat. Mais la seule chose qui vint à son niveau fut le serpent, ravi de voir que sa cible était réveillée. Satisfait de voir la colère s'exprimer pleinement sur le visage de Bayron, il fit détendre les lianes pour mettre à niveau de son ultime adversaire et le défia du regard.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle te surestimait... Tu n'as rien d'un sage ni même d'un héritier du savoir de Merlin. Et c'est à toi que ce vieux sénile souhaite confier son grimoire... Il est donc bien plus fou que je le croyais, commenta-t-il avec un rictus tout à fait perceptible malgré la faible luminosité que la baguette du sorcier, au visage à peine humain, autorisait.  
- Je vous le ferais payer! Affirma Bayron en le pensant totalement.  
- Oh, et comment? Se moqua le sorcier. Ah si Morgane pouvait me voir en ce moment. Si elle pouvait voir son héritier victorieux de celui de son ennemi de toujours... Elle jubilerait à faire frissonner chaque âme de cette misérable planète. Maintenant, assez joué Gardien. Où est le grimoire!  
- Quel Grimoire? Mentit Bayron en comprenant que celui qui était aussi inconnu qu'égal dans la destinée n'avait pas encore obtenu le bien le plus précieux de la communauté magique.  
- Pas à moi, gardien... Pas à moi... La prêtresse n'est peut-être plus une cible potentielle mais il me reste ton petit ami! Sourit-il en éclairant le visage de François, toujours inconscient et emprisonné à côté de lui. Il m'a tellement donné de fil à retordre que j'ai failli vous confondre... A croire que Merlin s'est peut-être trompé finalement... Mais puisque c'est toi qui a su le sortir de la tombe, c'est un signe non négligeable pour orienter mes recherches dans ta direction...  
- Je n'ai pas le Grimoire, et même si je l'avais, jamais je ne vous le donnerais! Déclara Bayron avec passion.  
- Même si je m'amuse à mordre, un par un, chaque membre de ta si chère famille? Par qui commencer? Ta si fascinante mère? Ton traître de père? Tes frères? Au moins je serais sûr de ne pas avoir un jour un nouvel héritier aux trousses... menaça-t-il très sérieusement.  
- Accio Baguette! Hurla-t-il tout en se débattant, en vain à nouveau.  
- Oh! Même ta fidèle baguette ne t'obéit pas... Pathétique Merlin... Pathétique... murmura-t-il avant d'ordonner aux lianes de resserrer les liens de Bayron à le faire crier comme jamais.  
- Jamais vous aurez le Grimoire! Affirma-t-il de nouveau malgré la souffrance continue.  
- Oh mais si! Une fois la prêtresse et l'héritier écartés, le grimoire ne pourra pas se soustraire à sa nouvelle appartenance. La mienne! Avoir le savoir suprême, détenir le pouvoir absolu. L'ancienne magie mêlée aux plus récentes... Grindelwald et Voldemort ne seront que des petits joueurs sans importance face à ce que je pourrais accomplir! Salivait-il d'avance. Alors soit tu me donnes l'information maintenant et sa mort sera rapide, dit-il en désignant François, soit je prends plaisir à attendre que les milles souffrances parcourent son corps!  
- Je croyais qu'il vous suffisait de me tuer pour obtenir le Grimoire! Pourquoi le faire souffrir et attendre alors qu'un seul geste pourrait vous faciliter la vie? Défia-t-il avec l'assurance et le calme qui semblaient lui parvenir, sans comprendre d'où il pouvait provenir tellement la situation le terrifiait.  
- Serais-tu si pressé de mourir Gardien? Se moqua-t-il. Oh, mais oui, où ai-je l'esprit! Le gardien veut rejoindre sa Dame... Quoi de plus logique! L'amour, un sentiment de faible! Merlin a fait cette erreur et son gardien préfère de loin la rejoindre que de défendre son héritage.  
- L'amour est une force, répliqua-t-il en sentant une chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Ca l'a toujours été dans ma famille et c'est cet amour là qui a fait de moi l'héritier de Merlin! Le Grimoire ne peut appartenir à un coeur qui n'a pas de raison de vivre. C'est le livre de la vie, celui qui doit guider les autres et un guide sans coeur ne pourra jamais donner les bons conseils! Le livre t'appartient peut-être mais il ne te servira jamais comment il pourra me servir, crois-le ou pas, il a une conscience propre et il sait à qui il peut confier ses secrets!  
- Tu parles presque comme ta prêtresse, pesta le sorcier. Vous donnez trop d'importance à une simple relique!  
- Merlin a laissé une partie de son âme dans son grimoire! Insista Bayron en voyant que ce genre d'argument faisait mouche.  
- Ce n'est qu'un vieux livre avec des formules presque indéchiffrables! Grogna son adversaire en laissant sa forme animale prendre peu à peu le dessus.  
- C'est un symbole! Après toutes ces années noires, la réminiscence du Grimoire de Merlin est un espoir inattendu pour toute la communauté. Seul le gardien a le pouvoir de canaliser la puissance de cet héritage! Sans moi, ça ne sera que des pages blanches! Expliqua-t-il sans comprendre d'où il trouvait toutes ces informations qu'il savait exactes avant de réaliser qu'une présence les lui inspirait.  
- TAIS-TOI! INSOLENT! Rugit-il avant de se transformer en serpent, bien décider à en finir. LE GRIMOIRE EST A MOI! Reprit-il avec difficulté le temps que sa langue finisse sa mutation.  
- Non! Il est à nous! Répondit Bayron en ouvrant la paume de sa main, prêt à recevoir la baguette qui lui fut lancée même pas une seconde plus tard par celle qui se levait à présent à côté de lui, lui permettant de lui lancer un premier sort pendant que Dakota l'aidait à se défaire de ses lianes.

Le serpent revint à la charge. Bayron se défendit pendant que Dakota se débattait avec la végétation, peu disposée à lui rendre son prisonnier. L'une d'elle flagella Dakota qui se retint de crier pour ne pas déconcentrer Bayron. Puis, non sans autres blessures, elle réussit à en venir à bout et à libérer l'autre bras de Bayron. Devant le bouleversement de la situation, le serpent redoubla d'énergie et de détermination et fonça eux. D'un coup de queue, il tenta de déséquilibrer Bayron mais le soutien du bras de Dakota lui permit de se maintenir debout et d'éviter un premier essaie de morsure. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il renouvela son attaque tout en esquivant les sorts de Bayron, qui préféra éloigner la bête de François lorsque celui-ci commençait à s'éveiller. Cette notion de fuite que l'image inspirait au serpent le grisa. Il le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent coincés devant le ravin que Bayron avait traversé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il siffla en exprimant pleinement son plaisir à les observer.

- Il y a un arbre un peu plus haut. Quand je te le dirais tu cours le chercher sans te retourner, ordonna-t-il très sérieusement.  
- Hors de question! Je suis peut-être sans baguette, mais l'idée de m'enfuir en te laissant, je ne te conseille pas de la suggérer à nouveau sinon je lui facilite la tâche! Se rebiffa-t-elle avec une force qu'il avait du mal à lui attribuer.  
- Tu proposes qu'on saute peut-être?  
- Non, mais tu peux me prêter ta baguette pendant que tu prends toi aussi ta forme animale, proposa Dakota. Tu seras plus agile, plus rapide et tes crocs pourront faire quelques dégâts, je me charge du reste!  
- A vos ordres, « ma Dame »... Sourit-il avant de lui confier sa baguette et de perdre sa forme humaine.

Dakota lança les hostilités. Le serpent l'évita mais sa queue n'apprécia pas l'acharnement d'un loup enragé. Il se tordit pour faire face à Bayron et montra les crocs comme pour le menacer. Dakota lança alors un stupéfix mais en il l'évita et c'est Bayron qui le prit de plein fouet. Elle se dépêcha alors d'annuler son sort mais le serpent l'entourait déjà de sa queue. Bayron suffoqua et reprit forme humaine faute de force. Voyant l'urgence de la situation, Dakota s'approcha et une fois à bout portant, elle menaça la bête et exigea qu'elle relâche Bayron. Naturellement, le serpent refusa et resserra davantage son emprise sur Bayron. Il avança vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer. A quelques pas du ravin, Dakota sentit l'insécurité grandir. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle interpella Bayron comme pour le réveiller et une fois qu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle rendit la baguette à son propriétaire. Il la saisit alors que le serpent retourna son attention sur lui. Il siffla. Bayron le pointa. Un instant silencieux où se décidait l'avenir d'une communauté, d'un monde entier. Bayron lança un sort imprononcé que le serpent ne put éviter puisqu'il le maintenait. Il lâcha alors prise mais dans un dernier sursaut de force, il mordit Bayron à la cuisse. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Le serpent se tordait de douleur. Les deux étaient en proie aux douleurs les plus extrêmes. Seulement, alors que le reptile ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, Bayron vit son soutient venir à lui comme une forme de plus en plus floue. Il put sentir sa main s'ouvrir et se vider de sa baguette. Son regard se porta sur son agresseur tout en sentant son coeur s'accélérer à lui faire mal. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se lever et protéger Dakota qui se mesurait à présent au serpent affaibli. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il se sentait las. Seule la vision du combat obtenait le peu d'attention qu'il était encore capable d'avoir en dehors de sa propre douleur. Puis, elle réussit à l'immobiliser, lui offrant le temps de revenir jusqu'à Bayron. Elle l'aida à se lever bien qu'il ne s'en sente plus vraiment capable. Il prononça toutefois le mot « arbre » et « pont » ce qui permit à Dakota de se charger de la suite. A nouveau, Bayron traversa le ravin sur un arbre, et failli tomber deux fois si un bras ferme ne lui offrit pas la sécurité et la confiance nécessaire pour avancer. Une fois sur l'autre rive, Dakota regarda en arrière et s'aperçut que le serpent s'engageait déjà à vive allure sur le pont improvisé. Détenant toujours sa baguette, elle lâcha Bayron, qui tomba de tout son poids dans un buisson de ronces naissant, et lança sans aucun remord un sort qui fit exploser la cime de l'arbre. Celui-ci s'inclina, le poids du serpent accentua l'inclinaison, il eut beau se transformer à nouveau en sorcier, ce fut trop tard. La chute était inévitable.

Dakota revint vers Bayron, le releva en s'excusant pour les épines, qu'il ne sentait plus tellement le poison le désinhibait toute sensation. Il constata que Dakota connaissait le chemin car c'est avec détermination qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Il réalisa très tardivement que les ronces ne lui déchiquetaient plus les chevilles et en regardant ses pieds, il vit qu'un chemin défini se dégageait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il regarda Dakota puis observa son regard qui était aussi déterminé que terrifié. Il aurait voulu la rassurer mais il voyait son état se dégrader de minute en minute. Néanmoins, une lumière légèrement bleutée attira son attention. Ils avancèrent vers elle. Plus ils approchaient, plus il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pourtant pas la décevoir. Il voulait résister. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Quand le lac fut visible, Bayron sentit une sorte de chaleur intérieure lui redonner quelques forces. Quelque chose l'attirait. Quelque chose l'appelait. Puis, il le vit.

Il lâcha le bras de Dakota et termina le chemin seul. Chaque pas lui était difficile, voire surhumain, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Le Grimoire l'appelait. Il y répondit. D'une main hésitante au départ, il fut plus assuré lorsqu'il posa la seconde. Il avait déjà saisi le livre, deux ans et demi plus tôt, et la même sensation bizarre d'appartenance revint en lui. Le lien et le choc intérieur furent forts. Trop fort. Tout en tenant fermement le Grimoire contre son torse, il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner une bonne fois pour toutes et il s'effondra sans apercevoir la lumière rouge s'envoler vers le ciel. Il sentit néanmoins une main prendre la sienne et la chaleur que cela pouvait lui procurer. Puis, comme d'une voix lointaine, voire fantomatique, lui offrant une réponse qu'il désirait tant connaître depuis des années, il entendit la phrase qui résumait finalement tout une relation, leur relation. « Elle » avait toujours été là, l'avait toujours secondé en silence, elle avait toujours été son soutien, son alliée et visiblement son égale. Il y avait encore des incertitudes mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait cherché à lui imposer ses choix à elle, lui laissant la possibilité de faire les siens. Faute d'être honnête avec lui, elle l'était avec elle-même. Alors oui, oui il pouvait accepter de croire à nouveau ce que Dakota lui murmurait : « Aie confiance Bayron, les secours arrivent ».


	155. L'infirmerie

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Découvrez enfin le choix de Bayron ...

**Chapitre 342 : ****L'infirmerie** écrit le 27/10/2008  
Bayron ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière l'aveuglait légèrement et les bruits de pleurs d'un nouveau né ne lui offrirent pas un réveil agréable. La surprise fut alors totale lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans un train « moldu ». Il faisait jour et d'après ce qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre, le ciel était assez brumeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais c'est surtout sa cuisse qui le lançait. Puis les plaintes de l'enfant attirèrent à nouveau son attention. Il semblait en grande détresse. Il se leva tout en tentant de se souvenir de pourquoi il était là et pourquoi sa cuisse le tirait si fort, en vain, puis avança en se tenant aux sièges. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre de la rame, il put entendre les murmures de femmes, et il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant le visage de sa mère.

- Essaie de le bercer en le prenant sur ton dos, proposa la femme en face de la mère de Bayron.  
- C'est tellement frustrant de le voir ainsi! Murmura Lily. Il a mangé, il est propre... Les dents peut-être?  
- Non, on lui a proposé une cuillère et c'est limite s'il ne l'a pas crachée de rage, expliqua une troisième. Non, il n'aime peut-être pas le train. Les livres ne disent rien sur les bébés et le train. J'aurais dû en prendre un destiné aux mères moldues, je suis désolée...  
- Pas moi! Se moqua la première. Tu as déjà pris deux valises de livres, Hermione, une valise de plus et je t'en aurais vraiment voulu! Les femmes mettaient des bébés au monde bien avant de savoir lire et écrire, alors je suis persuadée qu'on saura s'en sortir toutes les trois sans ta bibliothèque ambulante! Argumenta Ginny tandis que Lily riait.  
- Tout le monde n'a pas ton assurance Ginny! Pesta Hermione. Tu es née pour être mère, moi je suis née pour...  
- Collectionner les livres, la coupa la rousse, le sourire narquois aux lèvres. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on t'aime et d'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'indispensable. Oh, s'étonna Ginny en portant la main sur son ventre arrondi, j'en connais une qui est d'accord avec moi!  
- Toi et ta certitude d'avoir une fille...  
- Allez, soyons positives. C'est la nouvelle année, celle où nous seront mères, les filles, reprit Ginny très enthousiaste. J'ai du mal à le croire quand on y pense... Qui aurait pu prévoir ceci il y a deux ans?  
- Moi, rigola Lily tout en caressa le dos de son fils, niché dans ses bras, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'entendait rire. Il a arrêté de pleurer! S'étonna-t-elle en regardant son fils dormir presque comme un ange!  
- 11h00, à noter dans les registres de la famille, Bayron nous fit découvrir le bonheur du mot « silence », sourit Ginny. Il est vraiment mignon quand il est sage... C'est peut-être les vaches dehors... Elles lui faisaient peut-être peur et le temps qu'il s'en remette... Ok, c'est nul mais tu as une meilleure explication? Haussa-t-elle l'épaule en défiant Hermione du regard, qui faisant une moue moqueuse.  
- Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père, reprit celle-ci en changeant de sujet, à en faire presque sourire l'aîné de Drago qui s'était assis à côté d'elles pour observer.  
- Si on en profitait pour dormir un peu? Proposa Lily tout en baillant.  
- Bonne idée, répondit Hermione tout en se massant le ventre, dodo toi aussi!

Bayron sourit. Cette scène, il ne s'en souvenait plus car trop petit à l'époque, mais il se rappelait qu'on lui avait parlé de leurs escapades en France lorsqu'il était bébé, c'était d'ailleurs là qu'EJ était née quelques semaines plus tard. Se sentant las, il appuya sa tête contre la vitre et fixa la lune. Son esprit s'évada et il chercha sans grande motivation à comprendre pourquoi il avait été si malheureux à ce moment là et qu'est-ce qui avait pu le calmer si radicalement. Et puis, comme un vague souvenir renaissant, il se souvint qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui était né le jour de l'an. Il fronça le front pour essayer de se souvenir plus nettement mais il souffrait visiblement d'une amnésie assez persistante. Il colla sa tête contre sa vitre et vit quelques flocons de neige danser de l'autre côté avant de venir se coller contre le carreau. Bayron trouva ce simple événement de la nature magnifique. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait apaisé. En voyant cette neige pure, les champs devenir blancs, il commença à somnoler et à se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Toutefois, à deux doigts de s'endormir, il eut l'évidence au bord des lèvres avant de fermer les yeux : « Bon anniversaire Dakota. ». Il aurait pu jurer d'un « merci, Bayron » mais plus rien n'avait de réalité mise à part sa douleur à la jambe.

Puis celle-ci le fit souffrir de plus en plus. Et c'est presque dans une douleur extrême qu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il ne vit pourtant pas grand chose mises à part deux silhouettes blanches l'obligeant à boire un breuvage épouvantable. Il replongea alors dans les rêves.

La douleur revint et au moment où il hurla presque, il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, lui offrant néanmoins la possibilité de se savoir dans une infirmerie. Il entendit son prénom. Il sentit la chaleur d'une main. Sa bouche fut ensuite sollicitée pour laisser passer à nouveau la potion, ce qui l'assomma aussi vite que la première fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il ne rêva pas. Il sentait une présence qui réclamait son réveil et petit à petit, il réussit à l'exaucer. Petit à petit, il se sentit capable de soulever ses paupières. Il tourna la tête à entendre le bruit d'un rideau se refermer à sa gauche et vit une infirmière s'approcher de lui.

- Il était temps, monsieur Malefoy! Je vais prévenir votre famille! Déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller rapidement.

En moins temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf, il vit EJ, Dorian et sa mère se jeter sur lui et le couvrir d'attention. Puis Harry et Drago arrivèrent à portée de vue et Bayron fut assailli de dizaines d'informations sans pour autant tout saisir, se sentant encore endolori. Néanmoins, le sourire de Dorian lui confirma que son grand-père n'était pas fou en lui annonçant qu'il était vainqueur du tournoi. Harry expliqua que l'organisateur avait été arrêté, qu'il était accusé de complicité dans la tentative de mise en danger de sorciers encore scolarisés. Ils avaient eu des doutes la veille alors que la directrice de l'école avait reçu des plaintes des elfes de la forêt quant à la nature hostile de leurs lieux d'habitation. Harry s'indigna qu'on puisse laisser un Basilic en liberté dans Brocéliande mais Bayron songea que l'information était inexacte.

- Ce n'était pas un...  
- Moi qui pensait avoir terrassé le dernier, le coupa volontaire son grand-père, me voilà battu.  
- Ou est le... reprit Bayron avec juste un filet de voix.  
- Le Grimoire? Il est en sécurité avec moi, répondit Harry qui vit l'inquiétude naître dans le regard de son petit fils. Ne 'inquiète pas, dès que tu sauras le tenir dans tes bras, je te le rendrai, Gardien, compléta-t-il non sans fierté.

Bien surr, la victoire était attribuée à celui qui ramenait le Grimoire mais Harry expliqua que les trois épreuves étaient liées au passé, présent et futur. En plus du Grimoire, il fallait trouver « sa voie » et il n'en fallut pas plus à Bayron pour comprendre les insinuations de son grand-père. Il précisa que « celle-ci » allait bien et que François avait fini second, mais lorsque Bayron demanda pour Alexander et Irina, tous les visages se figèrent. Lily répondit la première et prit un ton doux qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Les morsures d'Alexander étaient multiples. Malgré la précaution que Bayron avait prise en le stupéfixiant, il était gravement atteint. Les mages n'avaient rien pu faire.

Bayron s'en voulut et fut touché par l'annonce de cette disparition trop injuste pour être justifiée. Alexander avait 17 ans, des projets, des ambitions et toute sa vie pour les obtenir. Subitement, un nom le harcela. Irina. Sa mère fut moins mal à l'aise et ça le rassura sur l'instant mais il était clair que ça ne serait pas non plus une fin heureuse. Le venin avait infiltré son bras entier et malgré le traitement, elle aurait une difficulté à vie à s'en servir pleinement. Sa jambe droite était elle aussi affaiblie et il était fort possible qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de sa blessure. Bayron sentit son coeur se serrer. Même si Irina ne méritait peut-être pas cet élan d'affection, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'être désolée pour elle. Ses blessures allaient faire d'elle une femme incapable de montrer au monde ce dont elle était capable. Son infirmité était une honte et elle aurait beaucoup de mal à se remettre. Bayron imagina très bien le rejet que ses parents ou Irina elle-même pourraient avoir de cette image peu glorieuse d'une sorcière tenant à peine sa baguette. Cette vision d'une femme brisée le démoralisa. Il entendit alors l'infirmière ordonner aux autres de le laisser se reposer. Bayron ne se fit pas prier.

A son réveil suivant, il se retrouva seul et en fut soulagé. Le rideau à sa gauche était ouvert et plus aucun lit de l'infirmerie n'était occupé. Ne voyant personne, il se leva, testa ses forces et constatant que ça allait assez bien pour risquer de sortir, il prit la poudre d'escampette avant qu'on le force à reprendre cette potion vomitive.

En passant près d'une fenêtre d'un couloir, il pouvait voir le soleil se coucher avant de repérer Irina dans la petite « cachette » qui était la leur du temps où ils étaient ensemble. Il sortit aussi discrètement du château que possible afin de la rejoindre. Il avait envie et besoin de lui parler. Il savait qu'elle était mal et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'assurer qu'elle saurait remonter la pente. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, il ne put faire autrement que de regarder son bras, soutenu par un bandeau, son regard fatigué et son expression d'anéantissement sur le reste de son visage. Il eut mal au coeur pour elle et quand celle-ci s'aperçut de sa présence, la crainte d'inspirer de la pitié ne lui permit pas de faire un bon accueil.

- Dégage!  
- Irina... Ecoute... Je voulais juste...  
- DEGAGE, JE TE DIS! Hurla-t-elle d'un air déterminé.  
- Je suis désolé pour toi Irina, je voulais que tu le saches... Termina-t-il quand même.  
- QU'EST CE QUE J'EN AI A FAIRE DE TA SOLLICITUDE? BAYRON? RIEN? ALORS DEGAGE! VA REJOINDRE TA...  
- STOP IRINA! S'écria-t-il voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir, avant de se calmer et de reprendre. Attention à ce que tu pourrais dire! Que ta santé te préoccupe je peux l'admettre, et encore une fois, j'en suis désolé. Que tu sois frustrée de ne pas avoir gagné, je peux aussi l'admettre. Mais ne t'en prends pas à Dakota juste pour évacuer ta haine contre toi-même!  
- Elle doit bien jubiler d'avoir gagné! Commenta Irina avec un rictus hypocrite qui énerva Bayron.  
- Tu as beau être sa cousine, tu ne l'as connais vraiment pas. Oui, elle a gagné Irina, ça c'est sans conteste, et ça fait même longtemps que tu as perdu la partie. Contrairement à toi, elle a des véritables amis, une famille d'adoption qui a plus d'affection pour elle que tes parents ne peuvent en avoir pour toi. Elle a des gens sur qui elle peut compter. Elle est respectée, aimée et elle a su se construire malgré votre petit jeu malsain. Dakota est devenu quelqu'un, et toi, qui es-tu? Qu'as-tu Irina? Cracha-t-il avant de le regretter légèrement. Ecoute, excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû...  
- Va-t-en Bayron, murmura-t-elle en cachant une transpiration soudaine des yeux. Va-t-en...  
- Très bien, je te souhaite de...  
- VA-T-EN !

Bayron obéit. Elle était à terre et il lui avait donné probablement le coup de grâce. Il se sentit vraiment mal et un vicieux remord s'empara de son coeur. Bayron se promit alors de regarder dans le Grimoire de Merlin pour voir si de vieilles formules ne pourraient pas rendre un minimum de fierté à une femme à qui l'apparence était vitale. Il remonta à l'intérieur du château et percuta celle qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Eliane et Manon, les deux amies de Shirley lui murmurèrent qu'elles l'attendraient un peu plus loin. Bayron était ravie de la revoir. Il lui devait des explications pour Irina. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le fit frissonner. Elle attendait un pas de sa part, il le fit donc.

- Qui a gagné? Demanda-t-il comme pour ouvrir la conversation.  
- Devine... sourit-elle en le laissant comprendre.  
- Vraiment? S'extasia-t-il.  
- Il faudra qu'on vous batte l'année prochaine pour dégonfler vos têtes avec ces deux coupes! Déclara Shirley, faussement blasée. Roy a été prodigieux. Rien ne pouvait passer. Je n'ai jamais vu un goal aussi agile et déterminé à ne rien laisser entrer dans ses anneaux... Grace était un solide adversaire également. Si ton cousin ne m'avait pas visée et assommée au bon moment, le Vif d'or aurait trôné dans ma main plutôt que dans celle de ta cousine. Saluons le jeu d'équipe, soupira-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux en tout cas. Nous étions tous inquiets à ton sujet.  
- Je vais bien par rapport à d'autres, répondit-il en pensant à l'insinuation qu'il offrait avec cette phrase. Ecoute, je te dois des excuses Shirley. Mon comportement avec Irina... Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je ne te méritais pas pour tout dire...  
- Je n'ai fait que t'aimer Bayron, murmura-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur le coeur de son ancien petit ami.  
- Et c'était réciproque, dit-il en regrettant d'avoir utiliser le passé.  
- Je sais... Tout comme je savais que tu partirais un jour...  
- J'aurais aimé que les choses aient été différentes Shirley... reprit-il très sincèrement.  
- C'était ton destin... Votre destin... Je n'ai jamais fait le poids.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Pas moi Bayron. Je garderai toujours au fond de moi les merveilleux moments que nous avons passés ensemble. J'y penserais souvent et je m'autoriserai même à rêver en réinventant la fin. Avoir compté pour toi sera à jamais une fierté pour moi. Tu auras toujours ta place dans mon coeur Bayron. Toujours, déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller, ne remarquant ainsi pas les quelques larmes que Bayron versa en sachant quel mal il venait de lui faire.  
- Tu t'es enfin décidé visiblement… Intervint une voix derrière lui.  
- Tu as toujours su n'est-ce pas, Méré ? Demanda-t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras dans un élan d'affection aussi sain que possible.  
- Il fallait être blonde pour ne pas le voir… Je t'ai vu avec Irina, j'ai senti que tu aurais besoin d'une petite épaule sur qui pleurer mais je ne pensais pas te trouver avec Shirley. Aurais-je droit à un double câlin de ce fait? S'amusa-t-elle à dire avant de remarquer le sérieux reprendre le contrôle de Bayron.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Méré… Tous les deux… Il y aura toujours une partie de moi qui regrettera de ne pas avoir donné une autre chance à ce qui a été l'une des plus belles choses de ma vie, soupira-t-il en la serrant davantage. Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer l'après Poudlard sans voir ta petite frimousse vicieuse ou ne plus avoir ta petite boutade bien placée, mais une chose est sûre Méré, hors de question que tu sortes de ma vie, déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Toi et moi, on a vécu trop de choses ensemble pour s'oublier d'un claquement de doigts, dit-il avant de coller son front contre le sien. Ma Méré, je tiens fort à toi… Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Je me vexerai si tu ne le fais pas ce jour là, alors promets-moi de rester « ma » Méré…  
- Tu te rends compte que tes propos pourraient être mal interprété ? Se moqua-t-elle. Mais bon… Quelque soit la version, j'accepte, Bayron. Ca me rassure quelque part de savoir que j'aurai toujours une chance avec toi et que je n'ai qu'à attendre mon heure, rigola-t-elle pour cacher une émotion vive qui ne trompait pas son interlocuteur.  
- Tu feras un chanceux pour le reste, je n'en doute pas… »  
- Le chanceux en question préfère les blondes, insista-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Toutefois, s'il change d'avis, il pourra me trouver plus au nord. Et oui, j'ai cédé aux regards suppliants de ma cousine. Je vais rejoindre Edwina juste après notre départ de Poudlard. J'ai besoin de m'évader, de changer d'air, voire même de refaire ma vie loin de Londres, de ma mère et de l'empreinte de mon père, et Edwina me le propose gentiment…  
- Je comprends… Mais la distance ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir toujours une pensée pour toi…  
- J'espère bien! S'indigna-t-elle faussement. Et puis de toute façon, on n'oublie jamais une Serpentard, je te l'avais dit… Affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique. Allez, va donc retrouver ta dulcinée! Je l'ai vu sortir prendre l'air du côté nord… Si elle ne comprend pas ce qui est pourtant évident… Enfin tu sais où me trouver… Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de repartir vers l'intérieur du château.

Même si ses forces étaient encore faibles, que les émotions étaient toujours fortes avec ces trois rencontres en un temps record, il sut que les propos de Meredith étaient pesés. Malgré l'évidence, Dakota serait bien capable de la refuser. Rien n'était encore acquis et il devrait sortir ses meilleurs arguments pour obtenir des réponses et son affection. Le plus dur restait à faire.


	156. Au bord d'une fontaine

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Allez après plus de 10h de travail pour ce chapitre, voilà enfin THE moment entre Bayron et Dakota.

**Chapitre 343 : ****Au bord d'une fontaine **écrit le 27/10/2008  
Pas après pas, Bayron avançait vers ce qu'il estimait être son ultime tentative et même sa dernière chance. Faute d'une déclaration qu'il n'espérait presque plus, elle lui devait des explications sur sa présence dans la forêt. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à lui faire dire tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir et non ce qu'elle accepterait d'avouer. Il était déterminé. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir des réponses. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, soit elle lâchait du lest et se laissait approcher, soit une rupture franche et définitive mettrait un terme à tout espoir.

Et pourtant, plus il approchait de la porte d'entrée Nord, dernière limite avant de la voir, moins il pouvait renier l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Pas celle de la confrontation, non, ça il en avait presque besoin afin d'évacuer toute la frustration des mois passés. Non, ce qui lui donnait autant de papilles à l'estomac c'était l'idée que la seconde option s'impose : l'idée de la perdre, de la voir sortir de sa vie, de renoncer à celle qui comptait tant pour lui. Il sortit ensuite du château et s'avança sur le chemin central du jardin nord, et enfin, il la vit.

La main dans l'eau, brassant de gauche à droite dans un mouvement régulier, elle semblait pensive, assise là, sur le rebord. Cette fontaine qui avait servi à la première épreuve semblait plus mélancolique que dans ses souvenirs. Le visage de la statue tournée vers sa protégée n'aidait pas non plus à combattre cette sensation. Et voir Dakota dans ce contexte lui fit perdre toute confiance et toute détermination. La seule chose qu'il avait à présent envie de faire, c'était la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer très fort et l'empêcher qu'elle n'en sorte un jour.

Elle avait l'air si préoccupée, si absente, si lointaine, qu'il ne se sentait presque pas capable de l'atteindre, seulement une certitude lui fit violence. Elle n'allait pas bien et il se devait d'essayer de l'aider. Il s'approcha donc sans cacher sa présence, s'assit dos à la statue de la fontaine, à côté de Dakota et regarda les remous de l'eau, provoqués par le mouvement de la main de la jeune fille. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur elle, laissa le silence s'installer et les mettre tous les deux mal à l'aise puis il fixa ses mains à nouveau.

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera un jour à se parler normalement toi et moi? Amorça-t-il après un long soupir qui fut imité par Dakota, ce qui l'énerva et lui redonna énergie et détermination. Enfin, pour être exact, la bonne question est, pourras-tu être un jour me parler, tout court ? Ou alors pourras-tu être totalement honnête avec moi et arrêter de me cacher des choses qui me concernent? Tu as peur de quoi au juste Dakota? Que je me sente redevable? Demanda-t-il alors avant de constater qu'elle frissonna à cette question au point d'arrêter le mouvement de sa main.

Il put remarquer également le visage de Dakota se refermer à nouveau et sentir qu'elle s'éloignait davantage de lui. Le soupir qu'elle laissa ensuite échapper lui confirma sa volonté de garder encore le silence sur ce qui était important pour lui. Seulement comment aurait-il pu être autrement pour elle? Cette confrontation, elle savait qu'elle viendrait un jour. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, c'était un compte à rebours dont elle avait conscience. Mais par où et par quoi commencer? Que devait-elle lui dire ou continuer à lui cacher? Où était la limite pour éviter de lui faire davantage de mal? Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, elle n'avait pas le droit de le bousculer sur des certitudes qui l'avaient aidées à se construire. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que Bayron semblait le croire. Toutefois, satisfait d'avoir atteint quelque chose en elle, il préféra continuer sur cette corde raide tout en ayant conscience qu'elle pourrait casser d'un instant à l'autre.

- Dakota, écoute, tu avais peut-être tes raisons et je veux bien les respecter, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me respectes à ton tour. On m'a souvent reproché de ne pas être capable de faire des choix, mais à présent, je sais que si jusque là je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire, c'est parce qu'il me manquait des informations. Tu as voulu m'écarter de ta vie, rester en retrait de la mienne, mais tu vois, malgré tout ça, je suis encore là, devant toi, à tenter une ultime approche, murmura-t-il autant pour lui-même. Je commence à te connaître Dakota. Tu es plus à l'aise dans l'ombre que dans la lumière, tu es trop modeste pour te mettre en avant, trop altruiste pour être ambitieuse au détriment d'autrui. La petite fille froide et calculatrice que j'ai connue a laissé place à une jeune femme au grand coeur qui pense aux autres avant soi-même. C'est tout à ton honneur, et c'est une valeur que j'estime beaucoup. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle Dakota, seulement, en plus d'être buttée, exigeante avec toi-même et trop souvent défaitiste, tu n'as pas à me materner. J'ai déjà une mère pour ça et elle le fait très bien, dit-il fermement avant de reprendre un ton plus doux. Non, Dakota, ce que j'attends de toi c'est uniquement de la confiance. Dakota, j'aurais du savoir pour tes parents, pour notre mariage, tes intentions pour l'annuler, pour ton don en occlumantie, tes implications récentes liées à l'héritage de Merlin mais aussi pour le fait que ce n'était pas Mérédith qui m'avait aidé dans la grotte mais toi, expliqua-t-il avant de la voir frissonner à nouveau et se retourner vers lui pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.  
- Comment? Murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir en dire davantage tellement elle était surprise qu'il sache finalement la vérité sur ce point.  
- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu oublier ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Oublier cette présence qui m'a permis de tenir alors que tout me forçait à faire l'inverse ? Faire comme si tout ça n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ? Questionna-t-il avec passion. Non, Dakota, non j'ai jamais pu oublier les moments où je sentais cette chaleur me traverser, où je voyais cette silhouette blanche me tenir compagnie, me réconforter de part sa présence et encore moins cette seule phrase qui m'a empêchée de devenir fou à la fin en me disant d'avoir confiance, que les secours arrivaient…Ajouta-t-il avec émotion. J'ai toujours gardé pour moi ce que je pensais n'être qu'un délire provoqué par une situation extrême même si parfois, lorsque j'en rêvais à nouveau, j'étais certain que tout cela était vrai. Tous me laissait croire la solution la plus simple, Méré... soupira-t-il. Si je me fis à ce que Roy m'a fait comprendre, tous savaient et même avec le temps, ils n'ont jamais trahi ton secret. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Dakota? Exigea-t-il avec un regard tellement déterminé que Dakota savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.  
- C'était nouveau pour moi, se lança-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. C'était la première fois que mes rêves devenaient réalité... Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait à l'époque. Puis te voir dans cette situation, dans cet état, sans rien pouvoir faire, j'ai ... Ce n'était pas évident à gérer. Ca me touchait et en parler c'était aussi accepter le changement qui s'opérait en moi. Je n'étais pas prête... Et puis, tu étais avec Meredith. Après ce que vous veniez de vivre, tu n'avais pas besoin que je vienne bouleverser ce fragile équilibre qui te tenait encore, argumenta-t-elle avec sincérité en tenant à présent le regard de Bayron.  
- Attends Dakota, cet évènement date de plus de deux ans et demi maintenant, on a eu bien souvent l'occasion de pouvoir en parler tous les deux, répliqua-t-il avec vigueur. Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était la seule chose que tu aies si bien réussie à me cacher… Quand je pense à tous ces non-dits Dakota, ça me rend malade !  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souvenais encore, murmura-t-elle, désolée de son erreur de jugement. Ecoute, je n'ai peut-être pas toujours fait les bons choix selon toi, mais à chaque fois que je devais en faire, j'ai toujours fait au mieux... Crois-le ou pas, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel, se défendit Dakota.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu me rendes de comptes et je sais bien que tu n'as fait ça pour me nuire. Seulement, on va être amenés à nous voir après Poudlard, Dakota, au moins, par notre lien avec EJ mais aussi vis à vis de notre responsabilité. Il serait bon de mettre les choses à plat pour repartir sur des bases saines... Tu veux bien? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
- On peut essayer... Accepta-t-elle en posant un peu les armes.

Sans ordre chronologique, Bayron lui demanda des réponses aux questions qui le tourmentaient. Il avait enfin la satisfaction de savoir et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de son appétit. Il eut donc des explications pour la tour de Serdaigle, passant de la découverte après l'épisode de la tombe à l'utilisation comme un refuge. Il exigea ensuite de savoir les vraies raisons de leur premier baiser. Elle lui avoua qu'au départ, il s'agissait bien d'un pari avec Meredith, en plus de venger son ego bafoué lorsque Bayron avait déclaré en plein repas du midi qu'il préférait recevoir un autre baiser de la serpentarde que de passer cinq minutes avec elle en retenue. Bayron se souvint vaguement alors de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie ce jour là et se rendit compte qu'au final, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, ce que Dakota ne nia pas. Elle enchaîna sur ses dons et lui expliqua que c'était une forme d'occlumantie avancée. Elle arrivait à se projeter à un endroit précis lorsqu'elle rêvait et parfois elle avait quelques brides d'empathie lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec une personne précise. Avant même qu'il ne le lui demande, elle avoua que c'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait pu aider Drago après son attaque au ministère. Gênée, elle lui confirma que c'était bien elle, la petite fille qu'il avait vue dans son rêve le matin même. Concernant l'héritage de Merlin, elle lui expliqua qu'à part lui, elle était la seule à pouvoir utiliser le Grimoire sans que celui-ci se méfie. Pour elle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait ces facultés particulières et elle devrait probablement s'en servir pour l'aider au mieux. Bayron était le gardien de la mémoire du mythique magicien et elle serait sa Dame, sa protectrice à lui, son alliée et son plus fidèle soutien.

- Mon ange gardien, donc... sourit Bayron légèrement en la voyant gênée de ce terme... C'est déjà comme ça que je nommais la « présence » dans la tombe de Merlin... Pour une fois, j'ai vu juste...  
- Vois-le plus comme une assistante améliorée... Rectifia-t-elle doucement.  
- Ca signifie qu'on va devoir se voir très régulièrement? Conclut-il en y voyant une ouverture tactique.  
- Je suppose oui... Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais... Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer ma carrière sportive avec cette responsabilité, mais tout comme toi, je ferai de mon mieux, précisa-t-elle avant de voir la main de Bayron se poser sur son avant bras.  
- Très bien, même si ce ne sont que des grandes lignes, j'aurai le temps d'y revenir plus en détails par la suite. A présent, je veux savoir ce que tu attends de moi? Questionna-t-il avec sérieux.  
- Pardon? S'exclama Dakota, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
- Tous ces secrets, au final, me poussent à croire que tu refuses catégoriquement que j'entre dans ta vie! Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment? Qu'on reste que des connaissances professionnelles ? Qu'on continue nos chemins personnels séparément? Questionna-t-il tout en caressant lentement son bras pour tester sa réaction. Qui suis-je pour toi en réalité, Dakota?

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait, la question qu'il attendait avec impatience et elle était à présent posée. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sondèrent quelques instants avant que Dakota ne les baisse légèrement. C'était le moment clef de leur histoire, le moment où elle devait ouvrir la dernière porte de son coeur et risquer de l'avoir définitivement brisé. Néanmoins, une partie de Dakota savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avancer dans la vie si elle ne faisait pas face à ces sentiments. Il avait le droit de savoir. Seulement entre vouloir et pouvoir lui dire, il y avait une frontière très difficile à franchir, frontière que Bayron était pourtant décidé à passer en la rapprochant vers lui par une pression de sa main sur son bras.

- Dakota, à chaque fois que je suis venu vers toi, je me suis heurté à une résistance vraiment frustrante. Ce silence là, je ne le supporte plus. Alors soit je te suis totalement indifférent et je me suis fait une belle illusion sur nous, soit j'ai raison et il est grand temps d'assumer toi et moi.

Dakota soupira longuement ce qui agaça Bayron sur le coup. Elle fuyait à nouveau sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Dakota put sentir cet énervement par l'augmentation de la pression sur son bras avant de voir qu'il lâchait prise. Elle releva les yeux à nouveau vers lui et vit une détresse dans son regard, devenu lointain et fixant la porte d'entrée du château. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau ensuite avant que Bayron ne balance sa tête négativement tout en soupirant à son tour. Peut-être qu'il ne s'exprimait pas assez clairement? Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de plus pour sortir de sa torpeur? Il devait donc aller jusqu'au bout et au moins il n'aurait aucun regret par la suite. Au point où il en était de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Comment faut-il te faire comprendre que je suis fou de toi, Dakota? Quand vas-tu accepter que ce que je te dis est sincère et arrêter de fuir le fait que ce soit réciproque ? Parce que ça l'est, j'en suis persuadé, affirma-t-il avant de voir qu'elle l'écoutait les yeux fermés. Et si tu ne me crois pas alors, ok, je vais te le prouver, reprit-t-il en lui relevant le visage de la jeune femme, un doigt faisant pression sous son menton, pour qu'elle voit sa sincérité dans le regard. Dakota, je suis sorti avec Shirley en troisième année pour tenter de t'oublier parce que tu étais inaccessible et que ton indifférence me faisait mal. Je devais t'oublier. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Hamilton, je l'ai haï et envié comme jamais. Quand tu as fait ce pari avec Meredith, j'ai été totalement surpris par ton audace. Mais le fait que j'ai répondu à ton baiser, contrairement à celui de Méré, n'était pas anodin. J'étais comme en plein rêve… En réalisant que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre vous deux, je t'en ai énormément voulu parce que tu ne te rendais pas compte à quel point ça avait pu me faire mal que tu joues avec mes sentiments, même si tu n'en étais pas consciente. Etre avec Cecily, puis Meredith ensuite, m'a libéré totalement du poids que j'avais vis-à-vis de toi. Je voulais renier ce que tu m'inspirais. J'avais réussi. Puis, je t'ai vu changer, devenir plus humaine, plus fragile, et je suis retombé amoureux de toi une seconde fois, aux dépends de Meredith. Notre amitié m'a ensuite permis de mieux te connaître, du moins de ce que tu as bien voulu me montrer, et là, je savais déjà qu'un jour, je voudrais plus, soupira-t-il en la fixant quelques seconde avant de reprendre. Toi qui as toujours voulu croire que nos fiançailles n'étaient qu'un détail, voire un fardeau pour moi, tu n'imagines même pas que à quel point j'ai désiré que ça devienne un jour à davantage qu'une simple arrangement. Dakota, par deux fois ensuite, j'ai souhaité te faire comprendre mes sentiments envers toi, si ce n'est pas plus, soupira-t-il encore. Cet hiver encore, j'y ai cru... Ajouta-t-il en repensant avec nostalgie à leur baiser sous le gui. Alors maintenant qu'on n'est ni mariés, ni fiancés, voire même plus amis, quelle excuse pourrais-tu me sortir sur l'impossibilité qu'on puisse être ensemble ?

Des excuses? Après une telle déclaration? Pourquoi en trouver? Et pourtant, si elle était là, au bord de cette fontaine c'était justement pour faire le point, pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire vis à vis de Bayron, comment trouver la force de continuer sans lui alors qu'elle souffrait déjà d'une séparation prochaine. Il y avait Irina et le bébé, et même s'il n'en parlait pas, c'était un frein assez conséquent à un avenir ensemble selon elle. La rivalité entre les deux femmes nuirait à l'éducation de l'enfant mais aussi à la mission que Bayron allait avoir dans leur société. S'il faisait le choix de la choisir elle, quelle serait sa place dans tout ça? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Elle n'en avait pas. Elle devrait garder le silence, se taire, dissimuler son amour pour le bien de tous. C'était le sacrifice de sa vie mais aussi son rôle de Dame que de devoir renoncer à ce qui lui coûtait le plus pour le protéger. Il aurait trop à faire pour devoir en plus gérer un conflit familial qui serait sans solution. Il fallait donc trouver des excuses, seulement les mots lui manquaient, l'émotion était trop grande. Elle baissa donc les yeux et souffrit à prononcer quatre petits mots.

- Je ne peux pas...  
- Dakota, si tu me laisses partir cette fois ci sans essayer de me retenir et de te battre pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites au fond de toi, ça sera terminé… Déclara-t-il froidement. Je vais avoir des responsabilités très lourdes d'ici peu et je n'aurais pas la force de mener une bataille sur deux fronts. Je suis fatigué de te courir après Dakota. Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais, confirma-t-il à Dakota en lui offrant la force de se justifier.  
- Ca ne pourra jamais marcher entre Irina et moi, répondit-elle donc. Il y a trop d'arriérés. Si je reste dans ta vie personnelle, elle te le fera sentir passer et élever un enfant dans ces conditions... Non, je refuse d'être responsable de ça... Pour votre bien à tous les deux, il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne au strict minimum, expliqua-t-elle avant de voir Bayron sourire à son plus grand étonnement.  
- Il n'y a plus d'enfant et plus d'Irina... Tu la connais assez bien pour que je n'ai pas à t'expliquer en détails ce qui c'est passé, avoua-t-il en se souvenant que Dakota n'était pas au courant pour le mensonge de sa cousine, ce qui le soulagea quelque part. Alors pour une fois, arrête de penser aux autres, à mon soi-disant bien, et fais ce dont toi tu as envie! Je suis adulte à présent Dakota, laisse-moi me gérer moi-même!  
- Je sais bien mais... Balbutia-t-elle, un peu perdue face à la révélation qui changeait la donne.  
- Je vais être clair, coupa-t-il. Si tu as le moindre sentiment, et j'ose même dire si tu m'aimes Dakota, après ce que je viens de te dire, tu n'as pas le droit de nous condamner à nous dire adieu.

C'était un ultimatum et Bayron savait qu'il risquait gros. Il l'interrogea du regard, la sonda mais elle semblait ailleurs et à nouveau silencieuse. Devait-il le considérer comme une réponse? Une fille normale aurait été ravie de cette nouvelle dans une telle situation, elle lui aurait sûrement sauté au cou pour l'embrasser. Alors pourquoi restait-elle impassible, immobile et si froide? S'était-il vraiment trompé à leur sujet? A croire la réaction de Dakota, c'était le cas. N'y croyant presque plus, il pu sentir son coeur se serrer de douleur. Etre si près du bonheur et ne pas l'obtenir, il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant. Bayron soupira longuement. On ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à aimer. Il avait été clair, si elle ne répondait pas à ses attentes, c'était que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant une partie de lui ne pouvait se résoudre à appliquer sa menace. Dans un nouvel effort ou une pointe de remords à ne pas tout tenter, il posa sa tête contre celle de Dakota, front contre front, appréciant ce qui allait être peut-être le dernier contact intime entre eux.  
- Dakota, je t'en supplie, ne nous fais pas ça… réagis s'il te plait… Ce que je viens de te dire te laisse donc indifférente ? Murmura-t-il avec émotion. Tu vas me perdre à faire ça, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Dakota trembla sur le moment et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Un simple geste, c'était tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Seulement, après tant de mois à refouler et contenir ses sentiments pour éviter d'avoir trop mal, il lui était devenu difficile d'accepter ce bonheur qui frappait à sa porte. Une dernière barrière refusait de tomber et elle était consciente que ça allait lui coûter très cher. Elle était devenue trop à l'aise avec sa peine que cette déclaration lui semblait irréaliste. Son coeur se contracta et se mit à battre irrégulièrement, gérant mal l'émotion qui traversait son coeur. Elle recula légèrement sans le vouloir ce qui permit à Bayron, dans une pulsion instinctive, de lui faire lever la tête. Quelques larmes avaient coulées sur le visage de Dakota et il pouvait constater sa détresse avant de s'en attendrir. Il les essuya délicatement puis la força à le regarder à nouveau. Il pouvait y voir de l'émotion. Une petite voix intérieure lui murmurait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Encore un effort. Le plus dur de tous. Peut-être était-ce qu'elle attendait? Il avait eu l'envie de le faire à plusieurs reprises sans y arriver, il était à présent tant de lui ouvrir définitivement son coeur. Après un long soupir, la main libre caressant sa joue humide, il fit son ultime pas vers elle.

- Je t'aime...

Tétanisée par cette si petite phrase qui avait pourtant tant de valeur, Dakota en resta bouche bée. Elle aurait voulu dire ce que son coeur lui hurlait mais c'était tellement trop qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se libérer de son émotion. Et malheureusement, Bayron ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, soupirer, et se renfermer, probablement blessé comme jamais par sa faute. Il fit un très léger non de sa tête puis se leva du rebord de la fontaine. Il allait s'en aller. Partir à jamais. Dakota sentit la main de Bayron lâcher son bras et s'éloigner d'elle. Elle eut comme un choc. Tout se passa alors très vite en elle. Une révolte intérieure grandit en un temps record. Son coeur prit le contrôle de son corps et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, Bayron sentit une résistance au niveau de sa main. Dakota venait de la saisir fermement. Sans se regarder, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans un mot. L'un comme l'autre savait que ce geste impliquait une suite, le début d'une chose qui inspira tout d'un coup autant de peur, de panique que d'attente.

Bayron se força de ne rien dire. Il s'était assez mis en danger, c'était à elle de faire le pas suivant. A son grand soulagement, elle le fit. Elle lui serra davantage la main avant de la relâcher légèrement pour la faire glisser lentement jusqu'au bout des doigts. Bayron crut à ce moment que le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. Seulement au lieu de rompre le contact entre leurs doigts, elle fit pivoter sa main pour l'orienter paume contre paume avant de la remonter en incrustant ses doigts entre ceux de Bayron. Comprenant le message, celui-ci ferma les yeux et frissonna lorsqu'elle lui offrit un mot qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

- Reste…

Bayron referma ses doigts sur les siens et se retourna vers elle. Il l'attira alors vers lui en faisant pression sur leurs mains nouées, la faisant se lever. Il plaça ensuite son autre main derrière la tête de Dakota, caressa ses cheveux délicatement, et l'accompagna à venir se nicher sur son épaule. La serrer dans ses bras fut alors tel un délice sans précédent. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais, à son tour, il en fut incapable. Tout ce qui comptait était ce lien si précieux et plus rien d'autre n'avait à présent d'importance. Puis, il la sentit se dégager légèrement ce qui lui donna l'impression d'un grand vide. Sa peur s'atténua à voir qu'elle ne chercha pas à se défaire de leur étreinte.

- Je te demande pardon, Bayron... J'ai tellement de mal à... balbutia-t-elle avant de se forcer à continuer. Je n'ai pas ta facilité à parler, même sous la colère… J'ai passé ma vie à me contrôler, à occulter mes sentiments, à me façonner une image différente de celle que je suis réellement parce que c'était ce qu'on exigeait de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si EJ et toi, vous n'aviez pas pris un malin plaisir à bousculer tout ça. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en acclimater et encore maintenant … j'ai beaucoup de mal à … me livrer… soupira-t-elle en sentant un certain soulagement l'envahir. Tu sais, si je t'ai caché tout ça, c'était aussi une protection pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes forcé de m'aimer pour des raisons qui n'auraient pas été les bonnes, Bayron. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre avec ce doute continuel. C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je voulais que tu aimes la véritable Dakota et non celle qu'on t'imposait…  
- Ce n'est pas le cas Dakota… répondit-il en comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait. Au contraire même... Avec toi, j'ai cette sensation de pouvoir être moi-même et non le célèbre Bayron Malefoy. Dès que je suis avec toi, je me sens en paix. Je n'ai pas à être fort ou faire attention à mes moindres mouvements de peur de mal faire. Je suis moi, tout simplement et je n'ai pas cette inquiétude constante sur ta sécurité parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu sauras te défendre, enfin jusqu'à ce que j'arrive pour jouer les héros de service, plaisanta-t-il quelque peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Avec la vie que j'ai Dakota, et surtout celle que je vais avoir, t'avoir à mes côtés sera ce que j'aurai de plus précieux, déclara-t-il avec un sourire sincère. On est autant différent qu'on est identique tous les deux mais surtout, on se complète. La force que tu projettes en public m'aide à maintenir la mienne, celle que je t'offrirai en privé renforcera la tienne… Dakota, soupira-t-il, ça a toujours été toi et pas une autre… Mon père l'a tout de suite vu, tout comme ma mère et même Méré, je suppose... Il serait peut-être temps qu'on leur donne raison, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il avant de voir un timide sourire.  
- Tu renonces à ton ego pour moi, Bayron? Se moqua-t-elle en imaginant le plaisir qu'aurait Drago à lui faire remarquer sa clairvoyance à leur sujet.  
- Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, se justifia-t-il presque en martyr. Et toi?  
- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux alors que Bayron lui répondit non de la tête, prouvant qu'il était conscient qu'elle avait déjà bien prouvé cet aspect de son affection.

Dakota prit alors l'initiative de revenir contre Bayron. Elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'elle n'était pas décidée à perdre et le serra très fort contre elle. Autant dire que Bayron ne se fit pas prier. Ils prirent le temps d'apprécier chaque seconde de cette tendresse tellement espérée, sentant petit à petit que leur corps désiraient plus, ils commencèrent instinctivement à pousser plus loin ce qui n'était encore que le début d'un flirt innocent. En sentant Bayron lui caresser le dos puis ses cheveux, un long frisson poussa Dakota à embrasser Bayron délicatement sur la joue. Ses lèvres ne reculèrent qu'à peine lorsque Bayron recula légèrement la tête pour lui faire face. Il y eut un regard, un message, un appel, un désir puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent et laissèrent naître un long baiser. Tout alors ne fut que plaisir, sensualité, lenteur au point qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitaient rompre le contact. Les secondes passèrent puis les minutes et lorsque leurs coeurs réclamèrent un peu de repos pour supporter l'excitation qu'imposait leurs émotions, ils durent se faire violence et faire une pause. Leurs têtes ne reculèrent que de quelques centimètres mais leurs yeux continuèrent à exprimer cette fusion qui venait de naître entre eux. Dakota lui sourit, Bayron craqua et l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus vorace et ambitieux, ce second baiser offrit une évidence à Bayron. Il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en passer. Il recula alors la tête, la fixa avec émotion, lui caressa la joue puis posa son front contre le sien.

- Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière ce soir lorsque je recevrai le trophée? Demanda-t-il en surprenant Dakota, ce qui lui semblait normal avant de s'en inquiéter légèrement. Tu doutes encore?  
- Non, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser spontanément. Et oui...

Bayron s'y voyait alors déjà. La scène se déroulait dans sa tête et l'expression d'avoir le sourire « con » prit pleinement possession de son visage. Il était heureux. L'idée de l'avoir à son bras, d'avancer vers ses parents, de voir son père bouche bée, sa mère souriante et EJ triomphante, il ne manquait plus grand chose pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable. Et puis, tout en la serrant davantage contre lui, il sentit comme une sensation étrange. Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin, il ne supporterait vraiment pas de la perdre. Dakota était la femme de sa vie. Il comprit Roy à cet instant. Il n'avait à chercher ailleurs ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux, tout comme ça ne servait à rien de reporter ce qui était évident dès maintenant. Bayron respira alors le parfum de sa peau et se dit qu'il ferait tout pour pouvoir faire ce simple geste chaque jour qu'il lui resterait à vivre. Il relâcha un peu la pression et releva la tête pour voir à nouveau le visage à présent radieux de Dakota. Il lui sourit et prit la décision la plus « naturelle » de son existence.

- J'aimerais te présenter à mes parents ce soir... Oui, je sais que tu les connais déjà mais... Dakota, je souhaiterais pouvoir te présenter à eux comme ma fiancée.

Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre? Dakota n'osait le croire. Pas que l'idée ne lui déplaise, depuis qu'elle avait baissé définitivement les armes, que les portes de son coeur étaient à présent ouvertes, elle pourrait tout accepter. Seulement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les raisons qui pouvait poussé Bayron à se lancer dans une telle demande. Celui-ci vit alors son appréhension et décida de se justifier et de donner des arguments imparables pour obtenir la réponse espérée.

- Je sais qu'on a le temps, qu'on a le choix et que ça peut te surprendre. Mais en même temps, pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'une simple petite amie, Dakota. Et vu ta facilité à me filer entre les doigts, j'avoue que te savoir mariée à moi me donnera une certaine assurance de ce côté-là, plaisanta-t-il quelque peu avant de redevenir sérieux. Je t'aime et ça, rien ne pourra l'altérer. J'ai un besoin viscéral de pouvoir dire que tu es ma femme. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ce type de lien nous unis... Je me suis vite habitué à être ton fiancé. C'était une donne naturelle, à force. Elle l'est encore plus à présent. Si j'avais su qu'on était mariés... Soupira Bayron en se disant à lui-même qu'il aurait tout fait pour la garder.  
- Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te répondre volontairement « oui »... Et puis, reprit-elle en lui caressant délicatement la joue, on n'aurait jamais su, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. A présent c'est « notre » choix...et je t'aime...

Il aurait pu exiger un « oui » officiel mais cette dernière phrase avait plus de valeur à ses yeux. C'était leur première décision commune et probablement pas leur dernière. Suivant alors son instinct le plus primaire, Bayron combla la distance entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusque là. Elle lui répondit avec autant de passion et la décharge émotionnelle, qui les traversa tous les deux, leur donna l'assurance qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Bayron se sentait entier. Dakota était libérée. Les baisers se suivirent ensuite sans qu'ils ne puissent les compter. Comme s'ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu, leurs corps, leurs lèvres réclamaient un arriéré sans compromis. Si le temps ne les rappela pas la réalité du monde qui les entourait, leur second choix aurait été de rester là à vie. Néanmoins, le soleil se couchait, la soirée allait débuter et ils devaient se quitter pour mieux se retrouver. Bayron eut beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir. L'angoisse qu'elle change d'avis le tortura, avant qu'il ne se force à se rassurer. Un dernier sourire réciproque, un dernier « je t'aime » et une petite heure avant de la retrouver. Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à se décider, il lui paraissait à présent inhumain de rester une seconde de plus sans elle. Visiblement, c'était réciproque puisqu'il eu la surprise de la voir revenir vers lui d'un pas rapide, de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement. Totalement confiant, il prit la direction de sa chambre pour se préparer autant physiquement que psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre.


	157. Le prélude d'une nouvelle vie

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Allez un chapitre de plus vers la fin ... Dans une semaine tout sera fini... Vive Halloween...

**Chapitre 344 : ****Le prélude d'une nouvelle vie** écrit le 28/10/2008  
Assis sur son lit, l'air absent, Bayron se remémorait chaque détail de ce qui venait de se passer. Toujours pas habillé pour la soirée, il était plus absorbé par ses souvenirs que par les rappels de plus en plus régulier de Dorian sur le fait qu'il allait être en retard. Celui-ci était un peu nerveux et s'acharnait sur sa cravate en demandant vainement de l'aide à son neveu. Heureusement pour lui, son père frappa à leur porte. Dorian sembla soulagé sur le coup mais Harry fut obligé de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas très doué non plus pour ce genre d'obligations. A deux, ils réussirent quand même à obtenir quelque chose de présentable et Dorian s'en alla tout de suite rejoindre Aly qui risquait de lui faire payer cher s'il la faisait attendre. Harry en rit quelque peu en se souvenant de Ginny et lui lorsqu'ils avaient cet âge là. Puis il détourna son attention vers son petit fils.

- Tu ne comptes pas aller à la soirée organisée en ton honneur? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Ca va Bayron?  
- Oui, oui... murmura-t-il avant de revenir à la réalité. Mince, le bal...  
- Attends Bayron... Je voulais juste te dire... Pour ce soir. Nous en avons parlé avec les autres directeurs d'école et l'organisateur du tournoi et nous avons décidé de mettre au silence certains détails...  
- L'héritier de Morgane, j'imagine, devina Bayron.  
- Nous ne savons encore rien de lui et pour le moment, il est imprudent d'affoler les gens. S'il a vraiment des ambitions noires, on lui faciliterait les choses à créer un climat d'angoisse.  
- Je comprends...  
- Et puis, je crois que ceci t'appartient à présent, déclara-t-il avant de lui présenter un objet entouré d'une couverture bleu nuit scintillante.  
- Le grimoire... J'imagine qu'il ne va plus accepter d'être enfermé dans une salle au ministère...  
- D'après ta mère, il semblerait qu'il ait une volonté propre, et celle-ci semble claire...  
- Ca aussi, ça sera passé sous silence? Demanda Bayron, pensif.  
- Non, beaucoup trop de monde est au courant pour le Grimoire. C'était déjà un miracle que peu soit au courant qu'il ait disparu du ministère pour venir se cacher ici, près de toi... Ton père t'en parlera davantage mais le ministère semble vouloir officialiser votre lien et ta mission vis à vis de lui... J'espère que tu n'avais pas envisagé une carrière dans le quidditch toi aussi...  
- Non, j'ai jamais eu de véritables aspirations à ce sujet... j'aurais probablement suivi une formation pour devenir auror ou médicomage... Quelque chose comme ça...  
- Tu penses pouvoir assumer la responsabilité? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet des incertitudes du fils de Lily.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix... Et puis l'idée de pouvoir découvrir une magie oubliée, de la faire revivre et de permettre peut-être des associations avec une pratique plus contemporaine, je pense que c'est une véritable chance... Je vais passer ma vie à faire des expériences et aider les gens, jolie vocation au final, idéalisa Bayron.  
- Ca ne sera pas aussi facile que ça... La convoitise et...  
- Je sais, coupa Bayron avec un regard sombre. Nous avons tous notre poids à porter, n'est-ce pas?  
- J'aurais aimé que le tien ne soit pas aussi lourd...  
- Moi aussi, soupira Bayron avant de découvrir le Grimoire et de l'observer sous tous les angles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la boite de pandore entre mes mains, soupira-t-il avant de l'ouvrir devant Harry. Toutes ces connaissances... C'est tellement étourdissant, dit-il avant de tomber sur une formule qui pourrait lui servir. Tiens, voilà par quoi je vais commencer...  
- Bon choix, le félicita Harry. Allez, ne tarde pas trop, tout le monde va t'attendre...

Tout le monde, ça, Bayron s'en fichait, mais pour une personne en particulier, c'était tout autre chose. Il termina de prononcer l'ancienne formule, obtint ce qu'il souhaitait puis sortit son costume de sa penderie. Après une dernière vérification dans le miroir, il se félicita du résultat obtenu en si peu de temps et ne perdit pas une minute de plus dans sa chambre. Il se rendit alors dans le hall qui précédait la grande salle de réception. Sans surprise, elle était remplie de monde. Il chercha du regard où pouvait bien se trouver ses proches et non sans mal, il finit par voir ses parents. Comme il ne les avait pas vu depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il ne pourrait pas échapper à un peu de ferveur parentale, alors autant vite s'en débarrasser. Et puis, une petite pointe de malice en lui souhaitait finir de torturer son père avant que celui-ci n'expose sa victoire sans demi-mesure. Il slaloma entre les invités et élèves, tous sur leur 31, vit François en grande conversation avec un vieillard dont le visage lui disait quelque chose, puis arriva jusqu'à ses parents.

- Tu étais passé où toute cette après-midi? Demanda Drago sur un ton neutre. Pas à te préparer pour ce soir, en tout cas, continua-t-il en replaçant la cape de son fils légèrement de travers.  
- Je suis allé parler à Irina, avoua-t-il en tentant de brider son sourire face à l'expression d'indignation de son père.  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Rugit-il alors que Lily lui murmurait de ne pas hausser le ton devant tout le monde.  
- Je m'inquiétais pour elle, répondit Bayron sans mentir.  
- Tu entends ça Lily? Rugit-il en croisant les bras. Il s'inquiétait pour elle... Il vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça franchement...  
- Drago, soupira sa femme. Bayron, je, enfin ton père et moi, nous pensions qu'entre Irina et toi, c'était terminé...  
- Mais c'est le cas, sourit Bayron. Ah, je vois Dorian, j'y vais, à plus tard! Se défila-t-il, satisfait de son petit effet.  
- Petit con, pesta Drago.  
- Oui, mais petit con qui a le sourire, rectifia Lily songeuse. Ca faisait longtemps...

Après avoir dit bonjour à une dizaine d'inconnus, avoir été intrigué de voir François toujours en pleine conversation avec le sorcier qui semblait provenir d'un pays méditerranéen au vue de la toge blanche peu habituelle pour une météo londonienne ou française, il arriva enfin auprès de ses amis. Ils lui demandèrent à leur tour où il avait pu se cacher après s'être enfui de l'infirmerie. Dorian donna son petit commentaire en précisant l'heure à laquelle il était réapparu ainsi que le regard vitreux qu'il avait à son retour. Aly s'en moqua, contrairement à EJ qui exigea des explications. Bayron la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, fit un grand sourire et lui murmura aux oreilles qu'elle était décidément trop curieuse mais qu'elle saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'il cachait. EJ fut alors décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez mais la réaction de Dawn attira l'attention de tous.

- Non, pas ça...  
- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Aly.  
- François... Cet homme me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où j'avais vu son visage...  
- Oui, moi aussi il me paraît familier, précisa Bayron en tournant son regard vers les concernés, comme les autres héritiers présents.  
- C'est Archibald Harnouphis, déclara Dawn émue.  
- Le maître de potion? Se demanda Dorian en se souvenant vaguement ce qu'il avait étudié en classe.  
- L'un des plus respecté de la profession, précisa Bayron, plus à l'aise en cours de potion que son oncle.  
- Ordre de Merlin, membre de la fraternité d'Isis, de nombreux articles parlent de lui comme de l'un des plus brillants maîtres de potions de notre époque... précisa Aly en parfaite encyclopédie vivante.  
- Et après? Intervint EJ qui ne comprenait pas l'allusion.  
- Un tel mage qui parle depuis si longtemps avec celui qui arrive second à un tournoi prestigieux, ce n'est pas anodin, précisa Dorian avant de regarder Dawn pétrifiée. Allez, calme-toi, soupira-t-il. Je suis sûr que ça sera une bonne nouvelle...  
- Il espérait bien que sa participation au tournoi lui ouvre des portes... Il n'aurait jamais rêvé une telle entrevue, expliqua Dawn sur un ton neutre.  
- C'était plutôt bien, non? Demanda EJ.  
- Inespéré pour lui, oui... Murmura Dawn avant de soupirer longuement.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas compris il y a encore quelques heures, fut à présent limpide pour Bayron. Il avait devant lui l'expression la plus pure de l'amour que Dawn portait à François. Il aurait pu imaginer Dakota dans cette même tourmente. L'évidence de ce qui se préparait lui fit mal au coeur pour Dawn et François. Si François s'engageait dans la voie que lui proposait probablement le mage en ce moment même, il devrait renoncer à une vie normale. Etre apprenti d'un mage comme Archibald demanderait un dévouement total n'incluant pas de vie privée. C'était pourtant une opportunité qui ne se refusait pas et Dawn savait que si elle le demandait, François refuserait pour elle. Seulement avait-elle le droit d'exiger ça de lui par pur égoïsme? Etait-ce sa conception de l'amour? Bayron estima alors sa chance vis à vis de Dakota et remarqua d'ailleurs son absence à ce moment là. Il la chercha du regard à travers la foule mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Ce qui était une petite angoisse à la base augmenta très rapidement, seulement demander où elle se trouvait aux autres mettrait trop la puce à l'oreille de ce qu'il voulait encore garder secret. Il ne devait pas se trahir pour le moment. Pas encore. Néanmoins, si elle pouvait vite arriver, ça l'aurait bien arrangé. Il commençait à être très impatient de voir ses yeux, sa silhouette, le mouvement gracieux de ses cheveux, mais surtout de l'embrasser à nouveau. Après ce qui s'était dit à peine une heure avant, elle ne pouvait pas tout annuler maintenant. Elle n'oserait quand même pas... De plus en plus stressé, il commença à très mal gérer les minutes qui passaient sans pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés.

- Ca va? Demanda Dorian en remarquant l'état de son neveu.  
- Ouais ouais...  
- Tu attends ici où tu viens avec nous dans la salle? Demanda Dorian alors que tous commençaient à entrer.  
- Et rater mon entrée? Ironisa Bayron. Non, non, allez-y, on se verra après...  
- Ok, et bien... Profite bien de ton moment de gloire Bayron, sourit Dorian.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien mon intention, déclara Bayron avant de lui donner un accolade affectueuse.

Puis, petit à petit, la salle se vidait. Harry lui précisa que le protocole de la soirée exigeait qu'il attende là encore dix bonnes minutes et Bayron accepta sans broncher puisque de toute façon Dakota n'était pas encore arrivée. Une fois seul, il paniqua sérieusement. Entre rester à attendre et aller à sa rencontre, le choix fut vite fait mais à peine était-il en bas des escaliers menant au quartier des filles qu'il la vit. Il put sentir son coeur s'emballer comme jamais lorsqu'une décharge électrique l'immobilisa d'un seul coup. Elle se tenait en haut des escaliers, majestueuse, divinement radieuse comme jamais dans une robe aussi bleu profond et vaporeuse que ses yeux. Chaque marche qu'elle descendait avec précaution était une torture qui lui semblait sans fin. Au moins, elle lui souriait et faute de pouvoir s'assurer d'un baiser qu'elle était toujours sienne, il se rassurait de cette si simple mais si agréable attention. A quelques pas d'elle, il prit le courage de lever le bras pour lui tendre la main et à son grand soulagement, elle y plaça la sienne avec assurance.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, soupira Bayron avant de l'embrasser sans une seconde de plus.  
- Une salle de bain pour une chambre de sept filles juste avant une soirée habillée... J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver, se justifia Dakota avec un petit air malicieux.  
- Ca valait la peine... Tu es magnifique, balbutia-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Au fait, je suis désolé aussi mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de provoquer une dernière fois mon père...  
- Tu exagères Bayron, le moralisa Dakota. Ton père l'exprime peut-être mal mais tu es ce qu'il a de plus précieux à ses yeux et il est fier de toi...  
- Pas encore marié que tu me donnes déjà des leçons... Et bien, ça promet, se moqua-t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Bayron, je ne voulais pas, enfin, je... Désolée...  
- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être quand tu as raison, reprit-il entre deux baisers.  
- Au fait, tu as récupéré le Grimoire? S'inquiéta-t-elle assez naturellement.  
- Oui, regarde, dit-il en soulevant une chaîne sous son costume. Merlin était vraiment très malin. Une formule bien pratique pour rendre portatif ce qui est encombrant, commenta Bayron alors que Dakota prenait au creux de sa main le Grimoire miniaturisé en pendentif. Allez, tu es prête à faire de monsieur Drago Malefoy le père orgueilleux le plus détestable de la terre? Ironisa-t-il tout en replaçant le grimoire sous sa chemise.  
- Pas autant que toi, visiblement, se moqua Dakota avant d'accepter le bras de Bayron et de se diriger vers la porte.

Un dernier regard, un dernier baiser, un dernier « je t'aime » avant de mettre fin à une intimité protectrice qu'ils chérissaient pourtant déjà. Derrière cette porte, c'était leur avenir qui s'ouvrait à eux. Le moment était assez important pour qu'ils le savourent pleinement. Bayron ferait face à son destin, Dakota afficherait son rôle de Dame à double titre et aucun pas en arrière ne serait possible. Dans la salle se trouvait également Shirley, Meredith et Irina et même si les deux premières pouvaient se douter de ce qui allait arriver, Irina elle, prendrait un nouveau coup. Bayron en était désolé, Dakota craignait des représailles, mais quoi qu'il pouvait se passer, maintenant ils feraient face ensemble. A cet instant, une relation prenait son envol tandis qu'une autre allait vers un embranchement inéluctable.


	158. La douce revanche de Drago

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Plus que 5 chapitres ... Prevoyez les mouchoirs dans vos prochaines courses... (pour moi surtout...Mon bébé va s'en aller...*retiens ses larmes, une serpy pleure pas!*

**Chapitre 345 : ****La douche revanche de Drago** écrit le 28/10/2008  
La grande porte s'ouvrit sous les applaudissements des invités. Bayron avait été annoncé comme le vainqueur du tournoi et c'était maintenant le moment pour lui de montrer à tout le monde à quel point il se sentait victorieux. Après un dernier soupir, il regarda Dakota avant de s'élancer avec elle vers leur moment de gloire. Il lui fallait regarder droit devant lui pour éviter d'être impressionné par toute cette attention qui les entourait mais il mourait d'envie de voir la tête de ses proches à le voir défiler avec Dakota à son bras. De temps à autres il jetait quelques coups d'oeil à droite puis à gauche mais le seul regard qu'il croisa fut celui d'Irina.  
Ce ne fut qu'un bref contact mais il put y lire une haine comme jamais dans les yeux de son ex petite amie. Il n'arrivait pas trop à se mesurer si c'était de la simple jalousie de le voir avec une autre ou si c'était le fait que cette « autre » était Dakota. Il comprit à ce moment là ce que Dakota voulait lui dire lorsqu'elle n'imaginait pas le partager avec sa cousine. Irina ne l'aurait pas permis. Elle était trop exclusive et orgueilleuse.  
Seulement, il n'avait pas à rougir de son choix. Qu'elle ne soit pas ravie de la nouvelle situation, il pouvait l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas à se sentir mal face au reproche qu'il lisait sur ce visage fermé. Il soutint alors son regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le chemin qui lui restait avant d'arriver devant l'organisateur du tournoi et la directrice de BeauxBâtons. Parvenu à destination, il sentit une légère caresse de la main de Dakota qui l'incita à la regarder. Elle lui fit un sincère sourire puis s'écarta de lui pour se placer juste à côté d'Harry.

- Monsieur Bayron James Malefoy, amorça la directrice, au nom de tous ici présents, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue. A force de détermination, de courage, d'ingéniosité et de talent, vous avez passé chaque épreuve qui vous a été demandée dans le cadre du prestigieux tournoi de la coupe de feu, continua-t-elle avant de dévoiler la coupe d'un mouvement de sa main.

Une petite chorale se mit à chanter une louange sur ce que pouvait représenter le vainqueur du tournoi. Exemple, respect, gloire, ou mérite, tout semblait rappeler à Bayron que sa vie ne serait à présent plus aussi simple que celle plus confinée qu'il avait à Poudlard ou avec ses proches. La pression commençait à peser sur ses épaules et il sentit le besoin de trouver une pointe de réconfort en regardant du coin de l'oeil Dakota. Ils échangèrent un sourire et il se sentit mieux. Quoiqu'il pouvait lui arriver, il l'aurait à ses côtés et en sachant cela, il avait en lui une force supplémentaire à affronter les difficultés qui se présenteraient à lui. Puis, la directrice s'avança vers lui, la coupe dans ses mains, et après l'avoir félicité, elle lui remit la coupe qui se mit à briller pleinement au contact de son nouveau propriétaire. Bayron fut hypnotisé par cette lueur et ne sut dire si le visage souriant d'un vieil homme se reflétant sur la coupe était une hallucination ou si c'était bien Merlin qui lui passait un message d'outre tombe. Quoiqu'il en soit, il prit sur lui de mettre sa modestie sur le côté et d'assumer ce qu'on attendait de lui. Etre sûr de lui. Etre valeureux. Etre reconnaissant. Etre un modèle. Etre le héros... Bayron se retourna alors, brandit la coupe devant lui et sourit fièrement à tous les applaudissements qui s'offrirent à lui. Son regard croisa celui de Dakota à nouveau. Il y vit de la fierté et cette vision lui donna si grand sentiment de plénitude qu'il se promit de faire de son maximum pour l'obtenir aussi souvent que possible. Un petit feu d'artifice se mit alors à tonner dans le jardin sud et attira l'attention de la foule aux fenêtres. Ce déplacement spontané permit à Bayron de se rapprocher de Dakota et de l'embrasser en tout discrétion, ou presque...

- Hum, hum... Avança Drago en se raclant la gorge, les bras croisés et le regard hautain.  
- Oui? Sourit Bayron tout fixant Dakota d'un air complice avant de se retourner vers son père.  
- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Exigea Drago sans se douter du sadisme naissant de son fils.  
- Et bien, il me semble que c'est assez clair, on vient de me remettre une coupe pour avoir gagné le tournoi...  
- Je te déconseille de me manquer de respect, menaça Drago alors que Lily tentait de le calmer en lui lançant un reproche du regard.  
- Ce n'est pas mon intention!  
- Alors j'attends, reprit Drago alors qu'EJ se pointait se le côté.  
- Moi aussi, intervint-elle tout de suite.  
- Dakota et moi sommes majeurs et nous n'avons pas de compte à vous rendre que je sache! Se justifia Bayron en jubilant intérieurement tout en évitant de regarder sa fiancée qui ne partageait probablement pas son point de vue.  
- Si! Répondirent Drago et EJ en même temps avant de se regarder et d'être gênés.  
- Non, et d'ailleurs, ma fiancée et moi-même, nous allons nous rendre à l'extérieur et profiter de la fête, déclara-t-il avant de prendre la main de Dakota et de commencer à s'avancer vers une fenêtre.  
- Ta quoi? Insista Drago les yeux grands ouverts, devançant EJ, toute aussi intriguée.  
- Bayron, je ... Enfin Dakota et toi, commença Lily en se demandant pourquoi Dakota n'avait rien dit à Bayron au sujet de la libération du contrat. Dakota, tu n'as...  
- Si, elle m'a tout dit, répondit tout de suite Bayron.  
- Mais... reprit sa mère en regardant mieux les yeux brillant de Dakota et son fils avant d'en rester sans voix. Oh... Vous... Vous êtes sûrs de vous?  
- Sûrs de quoi? Demanda Drago, vexé que sa femme puisse comprendre quelque chose et le laisser dans l'ignorance.  
- Aussi certains que vous l'avez été, répondit Bayron avant de regarder Dakota avec émotion. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi...  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant vos phrases à demi-mot, râla Drago.  
- Très bien, alors je crois que c'est le moment de dire que « tu avais raison » au sujet de Dakota et moi, avoua Bayron avec un petit rictus avant de prendre Dakota dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Satisfait? Reprit-il en fixant son père qui arborait à présent un visage assez orgueilleux.  
- Sale petit ingrat! Sache que j'ai toujours raison! Mais oui, je suis satisfait de constater que tu n'as pas perdu la tienne! Il était temps! Dit-il ensuite avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras dans un geste d'affection inattendu.  
- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, balbutia EJ, le sourire idiot. Je n'arrive pas à le croire...  
- Comme quoi tout arrive, cousine, sourit Bayron avec une jolie allusion qui ramena EJ à la dure réalité, tout en revenant près de Dakota. Même pas un « félicitations »?  
- Si, mon grand, si! S'avança sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux!  
- Ce n'est pas un peu rapide quand même? Suggéra EJ en regardant Drago du coin de l'oeil.  
- La ferme, grogna Drago. Si c'est pour leur donner des arguments pour changer d'avis, autant te taire...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Bayron avant d'embrasser Dakota, je l'ai et je la garde... Et dans un mois, reprit-il en regardant Dakota dans les yeux, elle ...  
- UN MOIS? S'exclamèrent les trois autres en même temps en attirant l'attention des autres héritiers et d'Harry qui arrivaient vers eux.  
- Un mois quoi? Demanda alors Dorian.  
- Ils se marient ces cons là! Répondit EJ presque indignée, en laissant les autres interdits avant que Drago ne lui donne une tape sur l'arrière de sa tête. Hé!!!  
- Garde tes peurs pour toi et fiche-leur la paix! Se justifia Drago en surprenant son fils d'être à se point de son côté tout en défiant Meredith avec un regard triomphant.  
- Tout va bien, intervint enfin Dakota, amusée des réactions. Il ne m'a pas forcé à dire « oui » tu sais EJ... C'était notre choix à tous les deux et dans un mois ou un an, ça ne changera en rien notre décision, ajouta-t-elle posément avant de fixer la serpentard pour obtenir son approbation.  
- Je suis contente pour vous deux, déclara-t-elle en réprimant sa peine autant que possible avant que Bayron la remercie d'un mime de sa bouche.  
- Quand même... Ce n'est pas rien... soupira EJ.  
- Le mariage n'est pas une maladie, répliqua Drago, excédé. Jusqu'à présent, on n'en meurt pas. Les seules conséquences fâcheuses possibles c'est d'avoir des enfants aussi pénibles que toi! Et encore, que je sache, tes parents n'ont pas eu besoin de se marier pour faire cette « erreur » là ...

EJ grimaça. Tous les autres tentèrent de contenir leurs rires. Face à un Drago remonté à bloc, l'aînée de Ron et Hermione n'avait aucune chance. Après tout, elle connaissait assez Dakota pour la savoir intelligente et raisonnable. Contrairement à Bayron, elle n'était pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir, alors faute d'avoir confiance en son cousin, elle la reporta sur sa meilleure amie et tenta de ne pas trop afficher ses propres doutes. A les voir heureux, dansant sans se soucier du reste du monde, EJ eut comme une pointe de jalousie involontaire. Seule dans son coin, elle se laissa rêver à entendre une voix derrière elle lui proposer de rejoindre la piste de danse. Elle aurait tant aimé partager ce moment là avec celui qui obsédait son esprit. Seulement, elle ne devait se contenter que de sa solitude et très vite, elle préféra quitter la salle pour s'isoler dans sa tristesse. Plus que jamais elle se rendait compte de son erreur. Plus que jamais, elle aurait aimé revenir un an en arrière et s'empêcher de tout gâcher avec Roy. Seulement, à présent, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de tenter de le récupérer s'il n'était pas trop tard. EJ sentit quelques larmes couler involontairement sur ses joues mais elle se dépêcha de vite les sécher lorsqu'elle vit Dawn entrer elle aussi dans la chambre, bouleversée.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda EJ en la rejoignant sur son lit.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille...  
- Dawn... Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème, murmura-t-elle, désemparée avant de voir Aly la rejoindre et d'être soulagée d'obtenir un peu d'aide sur un terrain où elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.  
- Dawn... Chut... Allez respire, conseilla Aly tout en s'asseyant près d'elle. EJ, tu peux aller chercher une serviette humide et des mouchoirs s'il te plait? Demanda-t-elle sans avoir besoin d'obtenir de réponse. Alors, j'imagine qu'il a fait son choix?  
- Non, répondit Dawn avant de pleurer davantage. Il voulait refuser. Pour moi. Il voulait venir à Londres...  
- Alors où est le mal? Demanda Aly un peu perdue.  
- C'est la chance de sa vie cette proposition. Devenir l'apprenti d'un tel sorcier, il faudrait être totalement fou pour refuser! Se justifia Dawn.  
- François est fou de toi, confirma EJ tout en les rejoignant.  
- Et après, je dois le laisser renoncer à son rêve pour moi? Mais qui suis-je si je fais ça? La femme qui l'aime tellement qu'elle est trop égoïste pour le laisser partir? C'est ça l'amour pour vous? Et bien pas pour moi! Je refuse de me lever chaque matin et de voir le remord me ronger petit à petit en le voyant être un sorcier à demi teinte! François a un don pour la potion! Je n'ai pas le droit... Je n'ai pas le droit... Par Merlin, c'est si dur, craqua-t-elle en tombant dans les bras d'Aly. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas assez pour qu'il fasse ça pour moi... Que je n'envisageais pas de faire ma vie avec lui... Qu'il ferait une erreur de faire ce choix là... Aly, j'étais obligée, balbutia-t-elle avant de pleurer sans s'arrêter.

Choquée, EJ regardait Dawn se livrer à une autodestruction sans précédent. Elle avait préféré se sacrifier que de laisser François le faire. La preuve d'amour la plus absolue avait un prix très cher à payer et Dawn aurait une dette à vie. EJ avait vu Dakota le faire mais heureusement pour son amie, l'issue de l'histoire était bien plus heureuse que celle de Dawn. EJ lui aurait bien dit de tenter de se battre pour rester dans la vie de François, mais il était reconnu que les maîtres de Potion n'avait pas de vie privée. Seulement, au fond d'elle, la lionne rugissait sur le fait que François aussi avait son mot à dire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien préférer rester avec Dawn plutôt que de se consacrer entièrement à sa carrière, après tout, que valait une réussite si on ne pouvait pas la partager? Cette question tétanisa alors celle qui n'aurait jamais imaginé la prononcer un jour. Elle aurait aimé exposer son nouveau point de vue à Dawn mais celle-ci semblait décidée à ne pas être un poids pour François et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Pas même Dakota et Meredith lorsqu'elles furent de retour dans la chambre et qu'elles souhaitèrent tenter leur chance en lui révélant avoir vu François terrassé par la douleur. Seulement, l'une comme l'autre ne comprenait que trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir Dawn en ce moment même et, après un échange de regards complices, elles respectèrent son choix. En une journée, beaucoup d'adolescents venaient de faire un pas décisif dans leur vie future. Il était certain que toutes ces décisions n'étaient pas sans conséquences et devenir adulte leur demandait de les assumer pleinement. Shirley, Meredith, Bayron, Dakota, Dawn puis EJ venait à présent de le comprendre.


	159. Au revoir ou adieu

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Bientôt ça sera le notre. Plus que 4 chapitres...  
Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 346 : ****Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.** écrit le 30/10/2008  
Le réveil fut difficile pour les héritières en ce dernier jour de présence à BeauxBâtons. Dawn avait été inconsolable jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant de tomber de fatigue. Du coup, au moment où les gouvernantes vinrent frapper à leur porte pour rappeler que les chambres devaient être libérées pour midi, ce fut un peu trop brutal que bonne humeur s'en suive. La première à râler fut naturellement EJ, et Meredith ne se fit pas prier non plus pour brider la place d'honneur. Non seulement l'heure du petit déjeuner était passée et leurs ventres ne voulaient pas se résoudre à sauter un repas, mais en plus de ça, Hachton, la serpentard, avait décidé de monopoliser la salle de bain dès qu'elle avait ouvert un oeil.

- La chieuse, je vais lui refaire son portrait quand elle va sortir, grogna EJ avant de prendre sa valise et de commencer à la remplir.  
- On devrait peut-être réveiller Dawn, non? Demanda Aly, inquiète de son voir son amie toujours sous sa couette.  
- Oh mais lâchez-là... soupira Méré. Au moins elle ne pleure pas quand elle dort!  
- Sans coeur! Murmura EJ en grimaçant.  
- Venant de toi, c'est un compliment, se moqua Méré avant de remarquer le visage absent de Dakota. Ah non, me dis pas que tu t'es réveillée ce matin en te disant que tu as fait une connerie hier avec Bayron? Jouer les indécises, je peux admettre mais les girouettes, faut pas abuser!  
- Ah non, Dakota, non! Surenchérit EJ en se plaçant à côté de Meredith pour faire front. Stop tes conneries! J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter la « donne », tu ne vas pas nous faire une Dawn n°2 à ton tour!  
- Vous savez que vous êtes violentes dès le réveil, se plaignit Dakota avant de se masser les tempes. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil une fois que Dawn s'est endormie. Sa peine et vos ronflements ne m'en ont pas laissé le loisir...  
- Tant que c'est que ça, commenta EJ sans avoir une pointe de remord ce qui fit grimacer Dakota, un peu rancunière.

Pour se venger du manque de compassion de sa meilleure amie, la serdaigle se précipita à la salle de bain une fois qu'Hachton en fut sortie, non sans faire un grand sourire à EJ avant de fermer la porte presque sous son nez. Ne pouvant plus rugir sur Dakota, EJ se tourna alors sur la première souffre douleur qu'elle avait sous la main et Hachton en prit pour son grade. La petite dispute entre les trois râleuses du groupe finit par réveiller Dawn. Celle-ci portait encore les stigmates de sa peine sur le visage et se dirigea naturellement dans la salle de bain. Dakota lui ouvrit après avoir entendu sa demande et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent isolées dans un endroit nettement plus calme que le reste de la chambrée.

- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller au repas d'au revoir de ce midi. S'il te voit ainsi, il va se douter que tu lui as menti hier, amorça Dakota.  
- J'irais, murmura-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Dis, comment tu as fait toi, tout ce temps?  
- J'ai survécu... Un jour à la fois...  
- Oui, c'est probablement la seule solution, soupira Dawn avant de sentir la présence de Dakota à côté d'elle.  
- Je me suis toujours dit aussi qu'il y avait un temps pour chaque chose et une place à chacun. Même si ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, je gardais espoir que les choses changent un jour... Je crois que cette petite lumière dans la nuit a été un moteur essentiel à cette survie. Et en attendant qu'elle arrive, je m'interdisais d'y penser.  
- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier effectivement... Faute de pouvoir le faire moi-même, au moins je pourrais soulager les autres de ce poids...  
- Tu veux toujours te diriger vers cette voie alors?  
- Etre oublicator est visiblement une vocation qui m'est destinée, argumenta Dawn. Et puis, il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur les problèmes des autres plutôt que sur les miens...  
- C'est sûr, mais bon, ne t'oublie pas non plus... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es malheureuse maintenant que tu dois l'être toute ta vie Dawn... Le bonheur frappera un jour à ta porte...  
- Et pas que le bonheur, grimaça Dawn à entendre EJ et Meredith réclamer l'accès à la salle de bain sous menace de jeter toutes leurs affaires par la fenêtre...

Au bout d'une heure, les filles avaient presque fini de ranger leurs malles et valises. Après le repas de midi, ils repartiraient pour Poudlard. L'idée faisait chaud au coeur à tous les exilés temporaires et aucune ne se ferait prier à rester une minute de plus en France. Lorsque Aly ferma la porte de la chambre après qu'elles furent toutes sorties, elle eut toutefois un pincement au coeur. Il s'était passé tellement de choses dans cette chambre, négatives comme positives. Une nouvelle porte se fermait sur leur enfance et la vie d'adulte approchait à vive allure. La vie continuait, il fallait accepter et ne rien regretter. Aly en eut parfaitement conscience lorsqu'elle lâcha la poignée pour rejoindre les autres filles, déjà au bout du couloir.

Le Poudlard express était déjà là, fumant à travers les arbres de la clairière, à l'endroit même où il stationnait à chaque fois. Les garçons, plus reposés, y avaient déjà mis leurs affaires et les attendaient. Bayron fixa Dakota avec la même peur que sa cousine une heure plus tôt et soupira de soulagement à entendre l'explication d'une si mauvaise mine. Puis, l'objet de la conversation principale fut vite la rupture entre Dawn et François. Dakota et Bayron n'étaient pas d'accord sur la réaction de Dawn mais tous reconnaissaient qu'il y avait une sacrée impasse. La vision de Dawn était compréhensible mais celle de François aussi, et quoiqu'ils pouvaient en penser c'était à eux seuls de prendre leur décision. Puis, Dakota fit signe à Dawn. François arrivait.

- Sois honnête avec lui, murmura Bayron.  
- Ne le fais pas culpabiliser, ajouta Dakota avant de s'éloigner avec Bayron.  
- On peut parler? Demanda François en regardant tous les autres les fixer. Seuls...  
- Ok, murmura Dawn en prenant l'initiative de s'éloigner du train, suivi par François.  
- Dawn, tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que notre couple n'a rien représenté pour toi...  
- François, hier, c'est vrai que j'ai été excessive dans ma réaction. J'avais mal et je pense que je voulais t'en faire tout autant... Seulement, il y avait quand même un fond de vérité dans tous ça, expliqua-t-elle avec autant de retenue que possible.  
- La seule vérité à voir Dawn, c'est que ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce qui est bien pour moi! Tu crois que j'ai pas deviné que tu m'avais dis ça pour éviter que je lui dise non?  
- François, soupira-t-elle en étant désolée d'être découverte si facilement, sans pour autant être étonnée qu'il en soit capable, c'est la chance de ta vie, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver.  
- Ah oui, mais me priver de la femme que j'aime, ça si, peut-être? S'écria-t-il avant de se modérer. Mince Dawn, être apprenti c'est ce dont je rêve, oui, mais ce rêve sans toi n'a plus aucune valeur!  
- Tu ne pourras pas avoir les deux François, tu le sais bien!  
- Alors mon choix est fait et c'est toi!  
- Non, François, non...  
- Mais, Dawn! Je suis amoureux de toi! Je veux vivre avec toi!! Je veux faire ma vie avec toi!!! Avoua-t-il en la prenant par la main ce qui bouleversa la jeune fille.  
- Moi aussi, balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté, seulement, je t'aime trop pour te laisser gâcher ta vie... Ce genre de proposition n'est pas donné à tout le monde François. S'il t'a choisi c'est qu'il a vu la même chose que moi: tu es un sorcier qui mérite d'être reconnu... Ta place n'est pas derrière une petite paillasse au fin fond d'une boutique à préparer des filtres contres les furoncles! Je crois que je deviendrais folle de remords à te voir rentrer tous les soirs et me raconter les petits problèmes de tes clients du jour! Je t'aime François... mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça... Je préfère renoncer à toi, et c'est mon choix...

François la fixa, puis renonça. Renoncer à cette opportunité les rendrait aussi malheureux que s'il l'acceptait. Voir Dawn dépérir par sa faute, lui non plus ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ça... Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison et il sentit une partie de lui se briser à jamais. Pris par l'émotion, et par habitude, François attira Dawn contre lui et l'embrassa sans lui laisser l'opportunité de protester, ce qu'elle ne chercha pas à faire de toute façon. C'était leur dernier baiser. Leur adieu. La passion dévorante, à cet instant magique fut déchirante pour tous ceux qui y assistèrent en arrière plan.

- Profitons de nos derniers moments ensemble, Dawn... C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, murmura-t-il avec une boule tranchante au fond de la gorge, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un oui de la tête. J'aurais tellement aimé tu sais...  
- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en bridant les milliers de larmes qui réclamaient de sortir.

Se forçant à ne pas y penser pour les deux petites heures qui leur restaient, ils se tournèrent vers les autres héritiers et se dirigèrent ensuite tous au réfectoire. C'était le dernier repas entre « élèves » avant le départ des trois écoles. Et celui-ci fut peu honoré tellement les estomacs étaient noués. Les regards se croisaient, s'évitaient, se fixaient et même les meilleurs mets préparés ne purent donner un peu d'appétit. Une fois le repas fini, le discours de la directrice commença, et termina de les mettre dans un état nostalgique assez aigu. Bayron se surprit à regarder à trois reprises vers Shirley en se disant qu'il n'allait probablement plus la voir avant un bon moment. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, fixant son verre d'eau encore plein. Bayron soupira à la savoir mal. Il se fit violence à ne pas se sentir coupable et détourna ensuite son regard vers Irina de l'autre côté de la salle. Dans un autre registre, elle semblait contenir toute la colère du monde une seconde et porter toute la détresse d'une enfant blessée la seconde d'après. Ce contraste était déstabilisant mais pas incompréhensible finalement. Bayron se dit alors qu'avec le temps, les choses changeraient peut-être pour elle, du moins, il l'espérait.

- On y va? Demanda Dorian en le réveillant de sa réflexion. Bayron? Le train! C'est l'heure... LongFrey a l'air pressé et à mon avis, le fait que Cho ait mangé à l'opposé de lui à la table des professeurs n'y est pas pour rien.  
- Ok ... Ca fait bizarre de se dire que le prochain repas on l'aura dans la grande salle, sur notre table, et qu'il y aura Roy juste en face de nous...  
- De la bonne gelée bien dégoulinante, comment j'en bave d'avance, surenchérit Dorian. Je te jure que ça m'aura jamais autant manqué...  
- La table en bois marquée par le temps, l'odeur humide des murs, le bruit continuel des craquements des plafonds... Notre bonne vieille Ecosse, soupira Bayron avant de voir Dakota arriver. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Roy quand il me verra arriver avec cette beauté au bras, dit-il ensuite avant de ramener cette dernière contre lui et de l'embrasser.  
- Alors, autant ne pas rester ici une minute de plus... Je veux rentrer aussi, commenta Dakota. Il y a des retrouvailles que j'ai hâte de voir, dit-elle en souriant ensuite avant de regarder EJ du coin de l'oeil...

A quelques minutes du départ, il fut évident qu'il n'y avait pas que Dawn qui laissait beaucoup derrière elle. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues dire au revoir à la première délégation à partir. A la grande surprise d'EJ, Ulrick osa venir vers elle et, après quelques minutes à se dévisager, il finit par l'embrasser sur le front. Le regard du bulgare se détourna ensuite vers sa droite où Meredith et Edwina s'offraient une dernière accolade. La scène était touchante. Ulrick soupira puis se pencha à nouveau vers EJ avant de lui murmurer qu'ils se reverraient et qu'il lui souhaitait d'être heureuse. EJ fut sincère lorsqu'elle lui rendit cette attention. Un peu plus loin, Jaye se sentit étrangement mal sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Le regard triste qu'Eliane cachait tant bien que mal ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle avait un an de moins que lui, elle était française et il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se revoient, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à des adieux la concernant. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à monter dans le train et couper le contact de sa main posée sur cette joue aussi chaude qu'humide. Jaye ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il l'embrassa juste après les deux sifflements du train, annonçant son départ imminent. Seulement, il ne put occulter le sentiment de manque oppressant qui s'installa en lui une fois que la forêt de Brocéliande fut à peine visible à travers la vitre. Comprenant peut être mieux que tous ce que pouvait ressentir Dawn, il prit celle-ci dans ses bras durant tout le trajet, sans rompre le silence cicatrisant. L'un comme l'autre devrait vivre à présent avec un poids continuel au fond de leur coeur et aucune parole ne pourrait l'alléger. Tout comme le Poudlard Express, il leur faudrait aller droit devant eux sans regarder en arrière.


	160. Le dernier retour à Poudlard

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Plus que trois chapitres... la fin et ma dépression arrive XD En attendant... Voilà l'arrivée à Poudlard (que je confirme être en Ecosse Dixit JKR dans interview ;o) MissB)

**Chapitre 347 : ****Retour à Poudlard** écrit le 04/11/2008  
Jamais un voyage ne fut aussi long et pesant pour les héritiers. Ce retour à Poudlard était presque aussi attendu que redouté. Ils avaient tous envie de revoir leurs proches et amis restés en Ecosse mais c'était également une étape de plus vers la fin de leur ultime année scolaire. Les cours étaient d'ailleurs déjà finis et les deux jours qui restaient ne seraient qu'administratif et logistique. Vendredi soir, ils seraient tous chez eux, et ne reviendraient plus jamais à Poudlard comme élèves.  
Meredith, elle, ne voyait pas d'un mauvais oeil le fait d'être enfin libre de partir mais elle était consciente que ses récentes amitiés, EJ comprise, allaient lui manquer quelque part. Cependant, une petite voix en elle lui murmurait que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'elle devait prendre le large. Sa mère lui reprocherait peut-être de l'abandonner au moment même où son père aurait son procès, seulement, si elle voulait s'en sortir, il fallait absolument qu'on la dissocie de l'image malfaisante de Vince Blake, et quitter l'Angleterre. Auprès d'Edwina, tout ne serait pas rose, mais au moins elle aurait droit à une nouvelle chance et grâce à l'influence de Bayron dans sa vie, elle était décidée à ne pas la manquer. Peut-être ouvrirait-elle un simple commerce de quartier, ou s'associerait-elle à sa cousine pour tenir un établissement plus conséquent, le tout était qu'elle reste discrète et que son nom de famille ne soit pas prononcé trop souvent. Au nord, les mentalités étaient plus arrêtées qu'en Europe et pour certains elle resterait la fille d'un martyr déchu. Meredith devrait faire attention mais l'affection de cette seconde famille lui donnait l'envie de s'y risquer, et de l'annoncer à sa mère lorsqu'elle la verrait à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Pour Jaye, ce retour en Angleterre avait une toute autre signification. Une fois Poudlard terminé, il ne devenait pas simplement adulte mais père à part entière. Il avait fait le choix de ne pas laisser son fils à Fleur et, même si sur le coup il n'avait pas envisagé les conséquences de son choix, à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa vie privée serait laissée de côté et il devrait se trouver un travail, un logement et une organisation pour élever son fils seul. Même si de nombreuses femmes s'en sortaient avec honneur dans ce genre d'épreuve, il devait s'avouer que ça ne serait pas simple tous les jours. Bien sûr, ses parents et Fleur l'aideraient probablement dans les premiers temps mais il voulait avant tout s'en sortir seul et leur prouver à tous que Gabrielle avait eu raison de l'aimer et de lui faire confiance. Après tout, six mois après son « départ », Jaye avait fini par remonter petit à petit la pente. C'était principalement grâce à Eliane et il le reconnaissait sans difficulté, seulement une part de lui se sentait capable de continuer ce chemin sans elle. Et puis avec un enfant à élever, il n'aurait pas trop le loisir d'y penser. Et surtout, son fils méritait mieux qu'un père se lamentant chaque matin et pleurant chaque soir. Le petit Gabriel n'avait déjà plus de mère, et par respect pour elle, Jaye n'avait pas le droit d'être un père démissionnaire. Certes, il ne serait peut-être pas le meilleur de tous mais au moins il ferait son possible.

Ce leitmotiv, EJ le partageait également. Dans peu de temps, elle serait à nouveau en face de Roy et elle ne pouvait pas encore prévoir la réaction qu'elle aurait. Elle était prête à faire des concessions mais rien ne pouvait prouver que Roy serait prêt à se contenter de si peu. Et puis, Grace ne lui avait pas annoncé de séparation entre Roy et Kate, chose qu'elle avait imaginée possible après sa propre rupture avec Ulrick. Elle espérait que Roy verrait également un signe dans son message et qu'il réaliserait que Kate n'était pas le bon choix, seulement, rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. Qu'en penser? Comment analyser cette attitude? Devait-elle y voir un signe négatif ou une nouvelle provocation de sa part? Souhaitait-il peut-être lui faire payer de l'avoir quitté le jour même de sa majorité? Même si cela pouvait sembler cruelle, Roy était bien capable de trouver dans cette méthode un moyen de lui donner une nouvelle leçon de vie, comme il aimait tant le faire. Et d'un autre côté, il n'était pas du genre à utiliser les gens pour son propre profit donc s'il était avec Kate, c'est qu'il l'appréciait vraiment, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que ça, EJ se refusait d'y croire. De toute façon, dans moins d'une demi-heure, le train se poserait et elle aurait vite la réponse. Ce dont EJ était toutefois sûre, c'était que Kate avait du souci à se faire parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été du genre de Dakota, et ce qu'elle voulait, elle faisait en sorte de l'obtenir...

Aly aussi souhaitait combattre une certaine passivité qui avait bien souvent guidée sa vie. Le retour à Poudlard signifiait la prochaine séparation avec Dorian. Dans un mois, il partirait rejoindre son équipe et ferait tout pour vite devenir titulaire. Il y avait un risque qu'il reprenne la grosse tête et qu'il soit à nouveau séduit par cette célébrité grisante, par toutes ces femmes qui n'avaient que faire qu'il soit en couple et qu'il s'éloigne d'elle une seconde fois. Une partie d'elle souhaitait jouer les amoureuses possessives et fières de l'être pour être sûre qu'aucun dérapage ne gâche leur histoire mais c'était se résoudre à ne pas avoir confiance en lui et une relation sans cette base n'avait aucune chance de durer. Et puis, elle devait aussi penser à elle, et la perspective de s'orienter ses deux prochaines années dans l'obtention d'un brevet de guérisseur avant de tenter une option recherche et de se faire engager dans le département virus et maladie magique de Sainte Mangouste, la séduisait fortement. Elle n'en avait pas souvent parlé à Dorian, peut-être par peur de ne pas être prise au sérieux, mais cette idée de s'engager pleinement dans une carrière aussi captivante avait fait son chemin petit à petit dans son esprit. Après tout, elle était l'une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard de sa génération, et il serait vraiment dommage qu'elle se cantonne dans le rôle de l'éternelle petite amie de l'Attrapeur Potter. Ils se perdraient peut-être en route mais si elle ne le faisait pas, un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par lui en vouloir et ça serait sans retour possible. De sa place, alors que le train amorçait sa descente, elle regarda Dorian rire discrètement avec Bayron. Il semblait totalement insouciant de cette vie d'adulte qui ne leur ferait pas de cadeaux. Elle l'enviait autant qu'elle s'en désolait. Cette vision de la vie était la grande différence qui parfois les éloignait. Elle se savait trop terre à terre ou réaliste pour accepter toute la superficialité du monde sportif. Elle se voyait déjà en train de parler d'un patient à l'agonie avant qu'il enchaîne sur le fait que ses supporters le seraient également s'il n'arrivait pas à gagner le prochain match pour rester dans le top trois des meilleures équipes du pays. Devant cette évidence, Aly sentit son coeur se fermer de douleur et préféra porter son attention sur la silhouette d'un château familier qui prenait forme au loin.

- Regardez! Poudlard! Remarqua également Dorian avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Aly. Enfin...  
- J'avais presque oublié qu'il était si impressionnant, soupira Aly alors que les autres arrivaient autour d'eux.  
- Et Pré-au-lard si petit... Et dire qu'en troisième année, on trouvait ce village sans fin, continua EJ. On peut voir la...  
- Oui, je la vois aussi, murmura Dorian comme si un vieux fantôme venait de refaire surface.  
- J'ai si peur d'oublier, intervint Dawn. Les jours, les semaines et les années passent si vite... Ca fait plus de deux ans et demi et pourtant parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était hier...  
- On n'oubliera pas, déclara Dorian, pensif. Elle sera dans ma mémoire à chaque Halloween... Lisa ne mourra pas une deuxième fois...  
- Non, le soutint Dakota avant de regarder EJ, étrangement silencieuse. Tout comme Yacinthe...  
- Remus, ajouta Bayron tout aussi mélancolique.  
- Gabrielle, compléta Jaye à son tour.  
- Et tous les autres, soupira Aly en pensant au préfet en chef et tous ceux qui étaient partis plus anonymement l'année dernière.  
- Dites, ce n'est pas parce qu'il commence à pleuvoir que vous devez tous profiter de cet alibi pour chialer, protesta Meredith tout en réprimant une démangeaison oculaire. Vous êtes chiants sérieux, râla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour cacher l'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle, entre remord d'être la fille du responsable et nostalgie à les voir tous quitter sa vie.  
- On ne pleure pas, se justifia EJ en ravalant les larmes qui montaient. C'est l'humidité ambiante, murmura-t-elle à en faire sourire quelques uns avant de retourner à sa place et de commencer à mettre sa cape du fait de l'arrêt imminent du train.

A leur tour, les seize représentants de Poudlard se préparèrent à la fin de leur voyage. Le quai apparaissait sur le côté, et assez brutalement, le Poudlard Express se stoppa. Très vite, de nombreux visages se pressèrent près des vitres et des flashs les aveuglèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent sortirent. LongFrey ouvrit la porte et demanda qu'on laisse ses élèves sortir entiers et l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard mit du poids à ses paroles. Harry exigea qu'on laisse un chemin jusqu'aux calèches qui les attendaient. Seulement à peine Léo Callaghan avait-il osé mettre le pied au sol qu'il fut harcelé de questions sur le tournoi, sur ses affinités avec Bayron ou encore s'il avait pu approcher le Grimoire de Merlin.

Involontairement, les autres élèves regardèrent Bayron presque sous un nouveau jour. Pour eux, il était celui qui changeait de copines tous les six mois mais pour le monde extérieur, il était déjà un sorcier influent, il était le gardien du livre le plus convoité. Dakota prit la main de Bayron, le regarda avec tendresse et soutien, l'embrassa puis prit son courage à deux mains pour être la deuxième à les affronter. Sous les yeux admiratifs de son fiancé, elle se livra à ce qu'elle savait finalement mieux faire que lui: paraître en société. Ayant une voix à interviewer, les journalistes laissèrent les héritiers tranquilles lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à descendre, néanmoins Holly ne se fit pas prier, en « Belle de Serdaigle », à donner son avis sur la « préciosité » Française à un magasine typiquement féminin. Dernier à sortir, Bayron préféra ne plus attendre pour rejoindre Dakota. Naturellement, tous les journalistes se tournèrent vers lui, le photographièrent en exigeant qu'il arbore sa coupe. Au départ, il était contre puis Dakota lui murmura qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas et que les ignorer ne ferait que diminuer son intimité en devenant une cible prisée. Bayron s'y résolu par obligation mais laissa le soin à Dakota d'orienter les questions pour éviter les sujets plus épineux qu'il valait mieux taire pour le moment. Puis, voyant cette complicité, un journaliste de la Gazette ne se priva pas de demander où en était leur projet de mariage. Pour tous, Bayron et Dakota étaient des fiancés depuis deux ans et Bayron se fit un plaisir de confirmer leur mariage pour la fin juillet. Sur cette note plus mondaine, Harry intervint en précisant que ses élèves devaient à présent rejoindre leur école et une fois dans la calèche où il avait invité Bayron et Dakota à le suivre, il leva les yeux en l'air en rappelant une promesse qu'il avait fait le matin même...

- Avant que j'oublie, ta grand-mère te demande une exclusivité pour le NewsWeek, désolé...  
- Pas grave, rigola-t-il légèrement en imaginant parfaitement Ginny impérieuse avec Harry sur ce point. Ca sera avec plaisir.  
- Parfait, soupira Harry. Bien, avant de faire votre entrée dans la grande salle prête à vous faire honneur, nous vous demanderons quelques usages protocolaires...

En effet, au moment où la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à la demande d'Harry, les élèves virent arriver les représentants, deux par deux à la suite, dans un rythme impeccable, cape de Poudlard et capuche rabaissée sur leur visage, représentant ainsi le retour d'un groupe, d'une unité. Autant dire que ce fut si impressionnant que beaucoup de jeunes spectateurs en furent abasourdis. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent au niveau des premiers de tables, les capuches tombèrent, les capes volèrent, les blasons des quatre maisons par les pulls rayés et cravates assorties s'affichèrent, laissant découvrir EJ et Meredith, Dawn et Léo, Holly et Jaye, Keira et Gilles, Ruth et Julian, Slide et Hachton, Aly et Dorian puis Dakota et Bayron. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Bayron brandit la coupe en l'air avec une expression plus de l'ordre de preuve qu'il avait effectivement réussi que de s'en vanter. Au fond de lui, il était surtout fier de ramener cette coupe dans une école qui méritait cette reconnaissance. Instinctivement, il tourna sa tête vers la table des Gryffondor, cherchant un visage familier et très vite il eut la satisfaction d'adresser un franc sourire à Roy, tout aussi ravi de ces retrouvailles. Il le défia ensuite du regard, s'amusa à le voir grimacer légèrement pour signifier son incompréhension, se tourna vers Dakota d'un air complice puis, sans aucun complexe, l'embrassa sous les sifflements généreux de l'assistance. Harry tenta de calmer en vain la cohue générée mais la seule solution qu'il trouva, fut de les inviter à tous rejoindre leur table à présent, afin de commencer le repas.

Sans se faire prier, malgré la séparation avec Dakota, Bayron se dépêcha d'aller saluer Roy avant de laisser sa place à contre coeur à Dorian. Les retrouvailles furent très démonstratrices jusqu'au moment où l'atmosphère se fut nettement plus pesante. La seule que Roy n'avait pas encore saluée était EJ et celle-ci avait pris soin d'être le « meilleur pour la fin ».

- Vraiment, vous m'avez tous manqué, c'est dingue, déclara Roy avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre EJ et au moins lui faire la bise, faute de la prendre dans ses bras comme pour les autres.  
- Oh, même moi? Osa EJ sur un ton vindicatif, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur eux.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais différente des autres? Répliqua-t-il en préférant l'indifférence à la supériorité.  
- Alors qu'attends-tu pour me prendre également dans tes bras? Exigea-t-elle d'un air hautain tout en remarquant la discrète protestation de Kate.  
- Avec toi, je préfère garder un périmètre de sécurité, violente comme tu es, je risquerais de perdre un capital précieux à mon âge, répondit-il avec un léger rictus séducteur.  
- Ne te vante pas trop Garner, tu étais moins moche dans mes souvenirs et les années ne t'arrangent pas...  
- Très bien, savoir que je ne t'ouvre pas l'appétit m'arrange! Je préfère largement de fraîches gazelles à des lionnes à la retraite, répliqua-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Je te demande pardon? Se vexa EJ en croisant les bras.  
- Tu te ramollies EJ! Je t'ai connue plus cinglante, dit-il en s'approchant pour lui dire bonjour comme il avait fait pour les autres. Limite je suis déçu...  
- T'inquiète pas, sourit-elle avec une idée bien précise en tête alors que Roy était à présent contre elle, bien souvent, les vieilles habitudes sont dures à oublier, et rapide à réapparaître...lui murmura-t-elle tout en l'embrassant sur la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir près de sa soeur sous le regard noir de Kate.


	161. Les mots des yeux

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Le grand retour de notre Roy nationnal... Appréciez donc ces moments tant attendus ...

**Chapitre 348 : ****Les mots des yeux** écrit le 09/11/2008  
Le repas d'honneur, dernier de l'année, se passa dans une atmosphère très détendue. En plus de féliciter Bayron et la délégation, Harry souligna également la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch, menée par Roy à Dumstrang. Deux coupes aussi prestigieuses en si peu de temps, Poudlard ne pouvait qu'être fière de cette promotion, qui clôturait son cursus scolaire. Il désigna ensuite la maison gagnante de cette année et à la grande déception des Gryffondors, ce fut les Serdaigles qui purent exclamer leur joie. Roy relativisa en se disant qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'être généreux sur ce point mais il prit quand même la peine de se tourner vers Alfie et Callum en marmonnant quelques reproches vis à vis de leurs dernières frasques. Puis, il reprit sa conversation avec Bayron pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur l'autre victoire de son meilleur ami et il crut s'étouffer quand Bayron lui révéla son prochain mariage. Roy se moqua en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était futur père avec une fille un jour, fiancé avec sa cousine le jour d'après, sans compter sur toutes les autres frasques sentimentales des mois précédents, et qu'ainsi, il venait de lui ravir le titre de séducteur. Roy fit semblant d'être vexé avant de le féliciter sincèrement de son choix et de sa résolution. Sans le vouloir, il se tourna vers EJ et se surprit d'avoir envie de lui dire que son cousin devenait plus intelligent qu'elle, mais elle le fixait déjà et rien ne put sortir de sa bouche. De plus, Kate commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec son attitude agressive envers eux. Quelle se sente en danger, ça, il pouvait le comprendre, mais de là à déclarer une guerre des nerfs, il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés entre eux. Néanmoins, avec le retour d'EJ, l'attirance viscérale qu'il avait à la regarder, il devait se résoudre à admettre que ses propres « vieilles habitudes » commençaient à refaire surface à leur tour.

Après le repas, tous se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives et très vite, chez les Gryffondors, l'évènement de la soirée fut le tête-à-tête improvisé entre Kate et EJ. A peine celle-ci était-elle rentrée dans cette salle si chaleureuse habituellement que Kate l'avait prise par le bras et conduite dans sa propre chambre en prenant soin de la fermer à clef derrière elle. Les héritiers montèrent à la suite, Roy compris, pour tenter d'éviter un drame au vu du caractère explosif des deux filles, mais ils durent se contenter d'entendre sans pouvoir agir en conséquence. Sachant le thème de la conversation peu diplomate à venir, Roy se sentit mal à l'aise. Bayron le soutint du regard et lui conseilla de les laisser régler ça.

- De quoi tu as peur Kate, de ne pas être capable de le garder? Tu as si peu confiance dans ton couple que le fantôme d'une ex t'empêche de respirer? S'exclama EJ après avoir probablement reçu une menace de Kate, inaudible derrière la porte. Et bien si c'est le cas, c'est pas moi la menace mais toi! Roy n'est pas du genre à tromper qui que ce soit, c'est un mec réglo et entier, lorsqu'il aime vraiment, rien ni personne ne pourra le détourner! Maintenant si tu estimes ne pas avoir cette assurance alors peut-être qu'effectivement, il ne t'aime pas autant que tu le voudrais. Et tes problèmes de couples, j'en ai rien à foutre, alors laisse moi en dehors de vos histoires!  
- Je n'avais aucun problème avec que tu te mettes à flirter avec lui ce soir! Pesta Kate.  
- Roy a pris Aly dans ses bras plus d'une dizaine de fois, Dakota au moins six ou sept fois mais c'est moi qui flirte avec lui avec juste un bisous sur la joue? Argumenta-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle prouvait ainsi s'être également intéressée à ces élans d'affections. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser là?  
- Aimes-tu toujours Roy ? Demanda-t-elle en obtenant ainsi toute l'attention de l'assistance derrière la porte, une personne en particulier.  
- Ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien! Occupe-toi donc de la tienne avant de te préoccuper de celle des autres! Répliqua EJ très froidement, laissant la possibilité à Roy d'obtenir ainsi la réponse.  
- Roy est mon affaire, alors, je te le répète, ne t'approche plus de Roy! Hurla-t-elle dans un élan de panique presque justifié.  
- Pour commencer, Roy est un ami proche de mes cousins et s'il a envie de venir me voir, je ne lui dirais pas « attention, ton cleps va aboyer ! », et après, tu feras quoi au juste? Tu crois vraiment que je te crains Kate? Si je voulais Roy, que tu sois là ou pas, ça serait pareil! Menace-moi autant que tu veux, tu n'auras jamais d'emprise sur moi! Que ça te plaise ou non! Maintenant, à mon tour de te dire que la prochaine fois que tu viendras me faire une scène comme celle-ci, je serais nettement moins gentille et tu as plutôt intérêt à m'éviter à partir de maintenant! Rugit EJ avant de sortir totalement énervée de la pièce tout en ignorant volontairement Roy et les autres curieux.

Hors d'elle d'être dans une situation d'intruse alors qu'il y a peu encore elle y était reine, EJ descendit sans regarder ce qui se passait derrière elle. Quelque part, elle aurait aimé que Roy la rattrape et s'excuse du comportement de Kate mais en même temps, elle commençait à ne vraiment plus supporter cette ambiguïté. Roy voulait rester avec une imbécile née, c'était son choix et il ne valait donc pas mieux qu'elle! Déçue, elle préféra prendre le large pour se calmer autrement que sur une première année qui s'enfuit en la voyant arriver dans la salle commune. Préférant ne pas affronter tous ceux qui ne tarderaient pas à la rejoindre, EJ décida de se rendre dans leur chambre, rouverte à leur retour. Une fois arrivée, elle apprécia le silence ambiant accompagné d'un sentiment de sécurité familière. Elle se sentait chez elle. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, se laissant ainsi aller à l'évocation de quelques souvenirs tels que le bisou du matin, les rendez-vous nocturnes clandestins, et un sentiment de vide intense l'envahit. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, EJ se mit à pleurer nerveusement contre son oreiller, comme pour cacher cette faiblesse non tolérée, et n'entendit pas la porte se refermer derrière elle.

- On peut parler EJ? Demanda une voix derrière elle, grave et impatiente.

- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait Roy. J'ai envie d'être seule. Va rejoindre Kate, elle a besoin de toi et elle ne va pas apprécier de te savoir ici seul avec moi...  
- Je suis désolé qu'elle... Elle a toujours eu peur de ton retour...  
- Quelle se rassure, encore deux jours et je sortirai de ta vie, répondit EJ avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre.  
- EJ, soupira Roy tout en s'approchant d'elle, peu habitué à la voir si calme dans ce genre de circonstances.  
- Ecoute, je préfère que tu t'en ailles... Elle tient à toi et ça a l'air réciproque alors tu n'as rien à faire ici, reprit-elle tout en sentant son coeur se briser à accepter cette donne, et quelques larmes coulèrent sans son autorisation.  
- Avant j'aimerais savoir une chose EJ, insista Roy en la retournant pour lui faire face avant de voir ce qu'EJ estima être une faiblesse impardonnable.  
- DEGAGE! S'énerva-t-elle en s'éloignant pour se cacher.  
- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, effrayer qui tu veux mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi, EJ! Il y a longtemps que tes rugissements ne m'impressionnent plus! Déjà, c'est également ma chambre et de toute façon, je ne bougerai pas EJ, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tes yeux me disent une chose alors que ta bouche crache l'inverse?

- Tout ce que mes yeux te disent en ce moment Roy c'est que tu es un pauvre con prétentieux, pesta EJ très froidement.

- Ce pauvre con prétentieux ne te laissait pas indifférent avant, que je sache! Répondit-il sur le même ton tout en s'avançant vers elle. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que c'est toujours le cas!

- Une chose qui ne semble pas non plus avoir changé chez toi, c'est ton ego!  
- Vaut mieux avoir un ego qu'un orgueil surdimensionné, EJ!  
- Question de point de vue! Se justifia-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
- EJ... soupira-t-il. Cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part...  
- Je sais, se calma-t-elle à son tour. Essayons de rester en bon terme pour Bayron et les autres... Je te demande juste de ne pas trop en rajouter vis à vis de Kate lorsque je serais dans le coin...  
- Ca t'indisposerait tant que ça? Demanda-t-il tout en penchant la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Possible... murmura-t-elle avant de sentir les lèvres de Roy se poser sur les siennes comme si c'était un geste tout à fait naturel.

Le contact des lèvres le bouleversa au plus profond de lui. Il avait autant l'impression de l'embrasser pour la première fois que de retrouver une part de lui qui s'était envolée un an plus tôt. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas faire ce geste là, que c'était à elle de venir vers lui, mais cette pulsion avait été plus forte que sa raison. Si elle répondait, alors elle ne pourrait pas nier plus longtemps ce qu'il avait compris. Si elle le repoussait, il pourrait encore mettre ça sous le coup d'un ego trop surdimensionné. Seulement, si elle restait de marbre alors il avait à nouveau cru à un rêve définitivement chimérique. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se faire une idée vu que les héritiers ouvrirent malheureusement la porte à ce moment là. Ils paniquèrent comme deux enfants pris en flagrant délit de bêtises et en moins d'un quart de seconde, EJ se retrouva à trois mètres de lui en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Roy la fixa, autant énervé que satisfait de sa gêne à le regarder. Elle préféra toutefois détourner son attention sur son oreiller à terre, ne se sentant pas encore capable d'assumer son envie de vite reprendre là où ils en étaient. Seulement, il y avait Kate et EJ refusait le titre de maîtresse en estimant mériter celui qui avait toujours été le sien jusque là sans envisager de le perdre à nouveau. Tout en revenant vers son lit, ouvrant sa valise pour y trouver sa chemise de nuit, EJ se rendit compte de la portée de sa dernière réflexion et se renforça dans une rage intérieure à toujours tout gâcher. Les autres sentirent alors la tension et Bayron prit le risque de poser la question que tous osaient à peine penser, jugeant que ça pourrait éventuellement aider à l'alléger.

- On dérange?  
- Non! Répliquèrent les deux en même temps avant qu'EJ ne parte s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
- On ne dirait pas, reprit Bayron en allant vers Roy. J'ai rêvé où il y a eu un rapprochement entre vous?  
- Simple illusion d'optique, répondit Roy tout en se laissant tomber en soupirant sur son lit. Tiens, au fait Dawn, maintenant que je suis célibataire et sans cavalière, ça te dit de venir avec moi au bal de fin d'année demain soir?  
- C'est donc pour ça que Kate est inconsolable depuis que tu es sorti de sa chambre, intervint Aly tout en s'approchant de son ami. Comme on n'a pas entendu de hurlements, on s'était dit que tu tentais simplement de la calmer. Et tu l'as dis à EJ?  
- Dawn, oui ou non? Continua Roy sans faire attention à Aly.  
- Je ne comptais pas y aller mais pourquoi pas... Si tu y tiens... murmura Dawn sans grande conviction.  
- Parfait, sourit-il avant se relever. Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires dans les appartements de préfets et je reviens. A toute!

A son retour, une petite soirée privée s'était organisée spontanément Ses soeurs, cousins et quelques amis proches de leur année les avaient rejoints. Roy en profita pour mettre de côté ses problèmes et pour se concentrer sur cette dernière soirée avec tout ceux qui avaient partagés sa vie depuis maintenant sept ans. Personne ne put ignorer le soin qu'EJ et Roy prenaient pour éviter de se parler, et Aly finit d'ailleurs par prendre EJ un peu à part discrètement pour lui faire part de son point de vue. EJ n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce genre d'intervention de son amie mais une fois que celle-ci lui révéla la rupture entre Kate et Roy, elle y trouva subitement un intérêt nouveau. Aly était la meilleure amie de Roy, peut-être au même titre que Bayron, et elle rappela à EJ que c'était elle qui avait rompu, elle qui refusait un avenir avec Roy, elle qui l'avait remplacé la première et que c'était donc à elle d'aller vers Roy si c'était son souhait. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de son engagement envers Kate, qu'il était venu la voir pour tenter une discussion sans succès, Aly lui rappela connaître assez Roy pour savoir qu'il ne ferait à présent plus rien pour arranger les choses entres eux. Alors, pour elle, seule EJ avait maintenant les cartes en mains et le tout était de savoir quel jeu elle souhaitait jouer. Roy n'était pas du genre orgueilleux. Après tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, après une rupture et une année douloureuse, il avait quand même ravalé son ego pour tenter à nouveau quelque chose. Aly souligna qu'il y avait peu d'hommes capables de ça et qu'EJ devait comprendre sa chance.

- Je le sais, soupira EJ. Je voulais pourtant arranger les choses, Aly... Seulement, je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait toujours avec l'autre. J'avais espéré qu'il la larguerait lorsqu'il saurait que j'en ai fait autant... Qu'il m'attendait et... Et j'ai peur Aly, avoua EJ avant de la regarder avec un air menaçant lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à répéter cette conversation à qui que ce soit.  
- On a tous peur...  
- Roy veut tellement de choses, même si je suis moins catégorique sur certains points, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui donner tout ce qu'il veut...  
- EJ, il y a un an, on n'aurait même pas eu cette conversation toutes les deux... On est encore jeune et il n'est pas spécifié qu'en sortant de Poudlard, on se marierait tous avant de mettre en route le premier enfant d'une tribu... Je suis sûre en plus que Roy est du style à comprendre le mot « patience »... Surtout avec toi...  
- Peut-être, mais après ce qu'on s'est dit ce soir, il y a forte chance que ça soit mort...  
- Non, EJ, vos regards ne trompent personne tu sais, et je connais une tactique qui, à mon sens, pourrait porter ses fruits, sourit-elle avec un air malicieux.

A les voir rire avec une complicité sans précédent, Dorian et Roy se regardèrent involontairement face à ce qu'ils n'estimaient pas naturel. Ils tentèrent d'en savoir plus en questionnant Aly plus tard dans la soirée mais il fut clair qu'elle ne lâcherait pas un morceau. Puis, petit à petit, la fatigue s'installa et la fête se termina naturellement par des départs réguliers. Teddy fut toutefois ravi de s'être fait invité par EJ au bal réservé aux septième année, même si l'idée d'y accompagner sa cousine lui sembla bizarre. Au fond de lui, il se rassura en se rappelant qu'il y aurait plein d'autres filles à inviter à danser si le courage lui venait et puis, tout en tournant légèrement son regard vers Dawn, il pensa qu'il pourrait passer encore un peu de temps avec celle qui s'imposait petit à petit dans son coeur. Le reste importait peu.

Puis les héritiers finirent par se coucher. A BeauxBâtons, les garçons et les filles étaient séparés et tous durent retrouver plus ou moins leurs marques dans cette chambre mixte. Ce qui n'était que détail à onze ans ne l'était plus à dix-huit ans. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes d'acclimatation, ils finirent par tous se coucher à la place qu'ils occupaient fidèlement depuis sept ans. Dans son coin, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Bayron se surprit à soupirer de contentement. Le souvenir de la première nuit dans cette chambre lui revint en mémoire et après avoir eu une petite pensée pour Dakota, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil à travers des songes nostalgiques des temps passés...


	162. Le bal de fin d'études

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Allez Mettez de la bonne musique romantique en fond et savourez ... Bonne lecture ;op

**Chapitre 349 : ****Le bal de fin d'études.** écrit le 09/11/2008  
Le réveil en ce dernier jour fut assez difficile pour les héritiers. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils seraient en route pour la gare de Pré-au-lard et cette perspective de quitter ce petit cocon ne laissait personne indifférent. Au petit déjeuner, toutes les discussions concernaient les articles des journaux fraîchement publiés. Entre le tournoi remporté par Bayron, le livre de Merlin « retrouvé » et donc révélé finalement « perdu » par le ministère, et le retour de la délégation de Poudlard, il y avait de la lecture à revendre. Néanmoins, la modestie de Bayron à vouloir ne pas faire de commentaire ne fut pas prise en exemple par Holly. Avec son interview dans le journal féminin le plus lu du monde sorcier, elle ne modéra pas son enthousiasme à voir tant de monde intéressé par son point de vue sur les coutumes Françaises. Au grand désespoir de Dakota, qui envoyait des regards de pitié à l'intention de Bayron ou EJ, Holly enrôla toutes les jeunes filles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dans ses commentaires au point d'en commencer presque un débat. Quelques fois, elle tentait d'obtenir le soutien de Dakota en lui demandant de confirmer certains faits, mais digne de sa réputation, elle préféra rester froide et inaccessible pour éviter d'être prise dans un engrenage interminable. A la voir faire, et surtout maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux, Bayron se mit à rire discrètement tout en se disant qu'il aurait beaucoup à apprendre du comportement pratique de sa fiancée pour limiter ses habituels ennuis.

Durant la matinée, tout le monde vaqua aux différentes occupations qu'il leur restait à faire avant de partir. Roy fut convoqué avec les autres préfets par Harry pour une réunion afin de faire le bilan de l'année. Dorian accompagné d'EJ et Dakota se firent un petit entraînement personnel avec quelques volontaires sur le terrain de Quiddtich de l'école comme pour lui dire adieu. Bayron reçut la visite d'un représentant du ministère concernant sa future nomination officielle et pour convenir avec lui des différentes mesures de sécurité à prendre du fait que le Grimoire serait toujours en sa possession. De son côté, Aly s'occupa de remplir tous les formulaires que Lily lui avait transmis concernant sa demande de formation à Sainte Mangouste, pendant que Dawn et Jaye avaient préféré faire des emplettes et se dégourdir les jambes en partant au village de Pré-au-lard en prévision des longues heures de train qui les attendaient. Assise dans un vieux fauteuil, pensive, Aly sentit comme une présence. Il n'y avait personne, pourtant une sensation de « vie » fut nettement ressentie par son instinct « animal ». Elle regarda autour d'elle et rien ni personne ne se manifesta. Puis, durant un quart de seconde, elle vit la pièce éclairée par le soleil devenir sombre comme s'il pleuvait à l'extérieur avant que tout redeviennent normal. Alertée, elle se leva de son siège avant d'avoir un vertige et d'être obligée de s'appuyer contre les étagères. Affaiblie par cette sensation étrange, elle ne put se relever tout de suite et vit encore moins un livre rouge, placé au dessus de ses étagères, lui heurter la tête. Après une légère plainte, Aly le saisit et s'étonna de retrouver dans ses mains une preuve d'un souvenir tout aussi agréable que douloureux. Le livre de Lily Evans contenant toutes ses trouvailles se tenait à présent dans ses mains, ouvert sur une page qui se noircissait en direct, comme si quelqu'un l'actualisait. A la grande surprise d'Aly, les explications qui s'inscrivaient ne lui semblaient pas inconnues et lorsque son regard porta son attention au titre de la page, un frisson la parcourut. La formule « Temporis » permettant de se déplacer à travers le temps venait d'être mise à jour devant ses yeux. Elle avait pu l'utiliser pour remonter le temps avec Dorian et Bayron, à l'instar de Lily en son temps. Cette formule ne pouvait s'utiliser qu'une seule et unique fois, et sous ses yeux se tenait à présent la version dans l'autre sens. Le fait que ces commentaires fussent écrits avec la même écriture que le reste laissa penser à Aly que c'était la même personne qui avait rédigé les deux et cela lui fit vraiment bizarre de se dire que la grand-mère de Dorian venait de traverser le temps, probablement sans le savoir. Ne sachant pas à qui en parler mise à part la personne la plus touchée par cet héritage, Aly alla trouver la mère de Bayron dans son bureau et lui confia l'information. Assez touchée et pensive, Lily remercia celle qui était en quelque sorte sa belle-soeur avant de la laisser pour se rendre dans le bureau d'Harry en interrompant la réunion des préfets. A quelques minutes près, Aly venait de rater une rencontre atypique...

Puis la journée passa assez rapidement. Le repas du midi fut vite expédié. Du fait de l'intervention de Lily, Roy et les autres préfets avaient été libérés plus vite, mais la réunion devait reprendre juste après le repas. En grand débat avec ses collègues, il ne put donc pas se joindre aux autres héritiers, ce qui arrangea EJ pour le coup, toujours mal à l'aise avec cette situation de demi mesure avec une Kate larmoyante qui avait mis tout le monde de son côté vis à vis d'EJ. Néanmoins, la lionne avait conscience que Poudlard était fini, que deux jours ce n'était pas une vie et qu'elle n'avait que faire de l'avis fédérateur d'une fille jalouse et malheureuse. Juste après le repas, faisant suite à leur conversation de la veille, Aly et EJ mirent Dakota dans la confidence et toutes les trois s'éclipsèrent sans rien dire à personne. Bayron eut beau les chercher toute l'après-midi, il dut se contenter de tomber nez à nez avec Meredith qui avait la visite de sa mère.

Tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir, Bayron se prit de curiosité à entendre la conversation, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Pansy Blake n'était vraiment pas ravie du message que sa fille unique lui avait envoyé la veille par hibou et encore moins de l'idée qu'elle parte de Londres le soir même de son arrivée. Sachant que Méré était à présent assez forte pour résister à des pressions familiales, il préféra alors les laisser entre elles et décida d'aller tout simplement se préparer pour la soirée et passer un peu de temps dans la salle commune avec les autres.

Comme chaque année, ce bal faisait jaser. Seuls les septièmes années et leurs invités avaient le droit d'y assister et certaines personnes se donnaient du mal pour au moins doubler cette chance. Teddy, y allant avec EJ, et Grace, invitée par Jaye le matin même, étaient jalousés par leurs cousins et Bayron dut vite intervenir. Alfie et Callum avaient décidé de rendre Teddy aussi beau qu'un crapaud et si l'aîné de famille, après Yacinthe, n'était pas entré dans la salle à ce moment là, EJ aurait dû obligatoirement se trouver un autre partenaire. En colère de ce coup bas, le fils unique de Fred Weasley se vengea des fils du jumeau de son père en leur donnant tout autant de pustules avec une option « odeur » qui obligea une mise en quarantaine des jumeaux humiliés. Même si personne n'osa le dire ouvertement, tous pensèrent que la franchise des frères Weasley n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une relève dans quelques années vu l'inventivité des trois héritiers directs.

A une heure de l'ouverture du bal, Dorian, Bayron et Roy s'étonnèrent de ne toujours pas voir le retour des filles dans la chambre. Dawn les rassura en leur révélant avoir été avec elles une grosse heure cet après-midi là, dans la salle de bain des préfets, après leur avoir rapporté leurs tenues, puis elle leur suggéra de les laisser respirer, que leurs vies ne tournaient pas toujours autour d'eux. Légèrement vexés, ils se forcèrent à ne pas insister et commencèrent à se préparer. Puis l'heure venue, les héritiers, privés d'EJ et Aly, descendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sous les applaudissements et les sifflements des autres années. Entre reconnaissance ou rite de passage, cette soirée était une phase importante dans la scolarité de Poudlard depuis presque vingt ans. Teddy et Dawn se regardèrent involontairement et se sourirent dans une discrétion presque intime, chose qui n'échappa pas à Hannah, la cousine du premier. Elle se moqua ouvertement de ce qui aurait pu être un jeu de séduction inavoué et fut suivie par le reste de la tribu Weasley qui avait visiblement décidé de prendre Teddy comme souffre douleur, du fait de ne pas aller à la fête de ce soir. Dawn ignora la situation, blessée d'une faiblesse interdite, et n'intervint pas quand Teddy s'énerva sur eux en leur reprochant d'emmerder le monde faute d'avoir une vie intéressante. Excédé, celui-ci les menaça clairement de leur donner le même aspect que les jumeaux s'ils continuaient à le chercher et Joshua, Emma et Hannah comprirent que Teddy ne serait pas du genre à se laisser faire à l'avenir en plus du fait d'être très sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dawn. Emma en fit un commentaire à sa soeur jumelle et toutes les deux bridèrent un fou rire sous l'oeil méfiant de Teddy. En parfait spectateur, Bayron et Dorian sourirent de cette complicité familiale qu'ils chérissaient de plus en plus au fil des ans.

Puis, tous se rendirent dans la grande salle, déjà ouverte. Roy installa Dawn auprès de lui et rigola à voir Dorian et Bayron comme perdus sans leur moitié. Ils virent ensuite Meredith arriver au bras de Léo. Bayron lui trouva un quelques chose de changé, comme s'il voyait une nouvelle Méré, une chenille se transformant en papillon, une adolescente devenant femme, et un frisson le parcourut. Impressionnée par cette fille qu'il avait tellement vue changer en quelques années, il se dit en lui même qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait. A cet instant, il était vraiment fier d'elle à lui provoquer une forte émotion qu'il lui transmit par un sincère sourire.

- Alors, comme ça on n'attend même pas ses cavalières? Se moqua la Serpentarde en arrivant à leur table, se reprenant du frisson que lui procura Bayron à la regarder ainsi.  
- Personnellement, si j'avais une copine aussi mignonne qu'elles, je ne les laisserais pas dans le hall avec des sixièmes années près à tout, continua Léo en obtenant tout l'intérêt de Dorian, Bayron et même Roy, devant une Dawn faussement jalouse de l'intérêt que son cavalier porta à cette information.

En moins de deux, Bayron et Dorian puis Teddy, plus par envie de ne pas se retrouver défiguré par sa cousine, se retrouvèrent en train de marcher énergiquement vers le hall et Roy eut un fou rire à les voir revenir les deux premiers avec leurs cavalières, effectivement très séduisantes, comme si de rien n'était. Très normalement, les filles prirent place à la table et voyant le sourire hilare de Roy, Bayron ne se retint pas de venger son ego malmené.

- A ta place, je ne rigolerais pas autant... Je sais une chose que tu ignores et je peux t'assurer que ça te fera passer toute envie de rire, lança-t-il avec un petit sourire diabolique. Au fait, les filles, franchement j'en reste sans voix... C'est... Enfin c'est même pas comparable, c'est vraiment de l'ordre de « l'art » à ce niveau... Vous avez fait comment?  
- Un peu de bonne volonté, un zeste de technique, commença Dakota avec un sourire machiavélique.  
- Un soupçon de matériel, et un minimum de magie, continua Aly avec la même complicité. Joli résultat n'est-ce pas?  
- Inespéré, confirma Dorian faisant rire quelque peu Dawn qui était dans la confidence.  
- Inimaginable même, commenta Bayron avant de voir Roy pâlir d'un seul coup, lui indiquant alors que sa cousine venait de faire enfin son entrée.

Celle qui n'avait jusque là que très peu fait attention à son apparence, venait de contredire toutes les personnes qui estimaient qu'Emily-Jane Weasley était un garçon manqué. Pour tous, EJ était celle qui prenait à peine le temps de coiffer ses indomptables cheveux qui finissaient toujours attachés par une queue de cheval ou une natte, qui ne donnait aucune importance à la dernière couleur à la mode, qui ne se maquillait jamais, qui se regardait à peine dans la glace, qui ne se parfumait jamais et dont la seule chose qui la distinguait du sexe opposé était de légères formes dissimulées par des pull larges, malmenés par le sport. Là, ils avaient devant eux une jeune femme élégante avec une longue robe rose pastel, aussi séduisante que distinguée avec son décolleté délicat, accentué par un noeud montrant une féminité uniquement connue de Roy jusque là, et terriblement sexy avec sa coiffure plus courte et libre. Avec ça, son maquillage était aussi discret que visible et sa manière de se déplacer était si flottante et féminine que Roy comprit à quoi avait pu servir ces dernières heures. EJ n'avait pas changer que son apparence, elle avait accepté la partie d'elle qu'elle rejetait jusque là. Beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle durent faire un réel effort pour reconnaître la cavalière de Teddy. Pas peu fière de son entrée, celui-ci fit honneur à sa cousine en se comportant comme un vrai gentleman en la faisant traverser la salle avec grâce. A la voir arriver, Roy sentit un frisson le parcourir. Même si son affection pour EJ datait depuis des années, il eut comme la sensation qu'il tombait à présent amoureux d'une autre EJ. Serein, il avait comme la vision de la femme qu'elle deviendrait au fil des ans, et il eut la confirmation sur ses intentions vis à vis d'elle. Une main dans sa poche, il manipula un petit objet qui l'avait rarement quitté depuis qu'il se l'était procuré et se laissa rêver à un avenir plus si inabordable. De son côté, Harry, médusé profita que son assistance fut captivée pour orienter l'attention sur lui afin de faire son discours de fin d'année. Ce n'était déjà pas son fort d'en faire mais celui-ci lui avait donné davantage de difficultés. Avec émotion, il se lança quand même alors qu'EJ s'asseyait à sa table.

- Bonsoir à tous. Une nouvelle année s'achève et une nouvelle vie pour vous va bientôt commencer. Sept années viennent de s'écouler, et les enfants que nous avons recueillis sont à présent des adultes. C'est non sans émotion que nous vous recevons ce soir pour vous dire au revoir. Nous vous souhaitons à tous de réussir dans l'ensemble des projets que vous avez et nous espérons vous avoir offert tout l'enseignement nécessaire pour y arriver, déclara-t-il très solennellement avant de soupirer. Avant d'ouvrir ce bal, j'aimerais toutefois qu'on accorde une minute de silence en souvenir de ceux qui nous ont quittés il y a un an. Pour eux, pour la liberté qu'ils vous ont offert au prix de leur sacrifice, n'oubliez jamais le respect et les valeurs que nous avons tenté de vous apprendre ici. Nous sommes tous fiers de ce que vous êtes à présent et nous sommes sûrs que vous saurez honorer cette école. Voilà, je ne suis jamais très friand de discours alors je vais m'arrêter ici. Profitez bien de votre dernière soirée... Amusez-vous! Termina-t-il avant d'entendre les applaudissements de ses élèves.

A la table des héritiers, l'émotion était à son comble. Plus que les autres, leurs liens au fil des années s'étaient fortement resserrés et ils définissaient à eux seuls ce que le mot « union » signifiait. Cette dernière soirée d'adieu avait donc une incidence importante pour eux et contrairement aux autres élèves qui se ruaient déjà sur le buffet, eux restèrent encore immobiles, pesant encore les mots d'Harry.

- Allez, soupira Dorian. On ne va pas se gâcher la soirée à larmoyer... Ce ne sont pas des adieux pour nous, on se reverra tous très souvent, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en regardant Jaye puis Dawn.  
- Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière. Au moins à chaque match de Quidditch où tu feras ton héros de service Potter! Jaye s'occupera de retenir un peu tes jolies fans et je tenterai de leur faire oublier leur envie de te couvrir d'affection, t'évitant des ennuis avec Aly...  
- Je tiens à la vie! Protesta Jaye avec amusement.  
- Demande plutôt à Roy, Dawn, provoqua Bayron en s'amusant d'avance de la réaction d'EJ. Maintenant qu'il est célibataire, il aura ainsi l'embarra du choix pour ne pas mourir de froid la nuit! Dit-il en regardant sa cousine du coin de l'oeil, imité par tous les autres de la table.  
- Le cheminée c'est pas fait pour les gnomes, pesta EJ pour elle-même tout en sachant que les autres l'avaient entendue.  
- Non merci, déclina Roy en ignorant volontairement la remarque. Je vous remercie de votre intérêt sur ma vie privée mais elle se porte mieux que vous ne le pensez, se justifia-t-il en faisant exprès de ne pas regarder EJ alors qu'il se savait observé. Teddy, tu veux bien te dévouer pour ton cousin?  
- Non, ça va, je ne crois pas être fait pour ça, soupira-t-il. Ne me regardez pas comme ça... Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou se matin m'informant que ma présence était requise dans leur société afin de les soulager sur le plan administratif...  
- Aïe, ça c'est dur! Se moqua presque Dorian. En même temps avec eux...  
- Bah c'est plutôt bien, non? Intervint Dakota en ne comprenant pas ce que cette proposition pouvait impliquer. Au moins ça lui fait toujours un point de chute pour l'année prochaine le temps qu'il trouve sa voie, non?  
- Pas vraiment non, et ils sont pas du genre « patients », répondit alors EJ en fixant son cousin. A ta place, j'insisterais pour au moins finir mon cursus et de profiter pleinement de ma dernière année,Teddy. Au pire, je demanderais à ma mère de leur parler, elle est assez intransigeante sur ce point et elle saura les convaincre... reprit-elle ensuite sur un ton assez protecteur avant de se tourner vers Dakota. Mes oncles sont tout sauf administratif... On se demande toujours comment ils font pour ne pas avoir de problème avec le ministère jusque là... Tout le monde dans la famille a refusé de s'y pencher et ce sont mes tantes qui gèrent l'urgence, et les frasques de leurs maris, mais il est clair que Teddy signe pour un véritable esclavage s'il accepte...  
- Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira, intervint Dawn en voyant la tête déconfite de son ami. Teddy a bien plus de caractère que vous semblez le croire... Et s'il accepte ça ne sera pas par sacrifice j'en suis persuadée. Au pire, je pourrais voir si je ne peux pas faire oublier à ton père et ton oncle que tu existes le temps d'une soirée avec la demoiselle de ton choix, continua-t-elle en offrant son soutien également par un sourire et un clin d'oeil.  
- Bien aimable, répondit-il tout en déprimant à moitié en s'imaginant dans quelques années, sous des piles de formulaires et seul...  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim, se leva Roy en voyant que la situation dérapait pour Teddy. Allons-y avant qu'il n'y ait plus de choix! Tu viens Teddy?

Après un repas où EJ fut étrangement silencieuse, la lumière se tamisa et un groupe « tendance » commença à se placer au plus grand plaisir des élèves. Dans un premier temps, tous ceux qui les appréciaient profitèrent pleinement de ce concert privé pendant que les autres protestaient par grimaces à ne plus pouvoir s'entendre. Meredith, bien décidée à profiter de cette soirée, décida d'inviter Bayron à danser sans demander l'avis à Dakota. Pour éviter le drame diplomatique, Léo invita la serdaigle à son tour et celle-ci s'amusa à voir Bayron franchement jaloux quand le serpentard se révéla très bon danseur. Puis, la musique se fit un peu moins explosive ce qui permit à d'autres couples de suivre l'exemple. A la table des héritiers, Roy vit une Aly désespérée à voir Dorian peu motivé et après s'être excusé auprès de Dawn, il invita sa meilleure amie à faire concurrence à Léo et Dakota qui régnaient sur la piste. Devant la même résistance chez EJ, Dawn se consola du départ de Roy en invitant Teddy, Jaye et Grace en profitèrent également, laissant ainsi EJ et Dorian seuls à la table.

- Alors EJ, tu vas te décider? Demanda ce dernier avec un petit regard malicieux.  
- Me décider à quoi? Fit EJ d'une manière faussement innocente.  
- Et bien, te connaissant, j'imagine que cet effort vestimentaire a un but bien précis...  
- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de me faire « belle » juste pour moi? Se vexa EJ.  
- Hum, réfléchit-il longuement. Non!  
- Bah si! Protesta EJ avant de se détourner son regard vers la foule.  
- Il ne viendra pas vers toi... Il est peut-être amoureux mais ça reste un homme avec un ego vital et s'il revenait encore vers toi, il perdait le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste...  
- De quoi tu parles! Roy n'a rien perdu du tout! Il n'a pas de problème d'ego, lui, protesta-t-elle en refusant que son cousin de dénigre une sincérité qui était si touchante chez Roy et si absente chez Dorian. Et puis occupe-toi de tes affaires Potter!  
- Va le voir EJ... soupira Dorian en levant les yeux en l'air.

Seulement, la lionne ne semblait pas décidée à chasser pour le moment. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Néanmoins, quand Bayron l'invita à danser, elle accepta enfin de se lever et se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait appris cet après-midi. A la grande surprise de son cousin, elle se trouva être nettement plus à l'aise sur la piste que la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Bayron se trouva à plusieurs reprises à la limite de ne pas être à la hauteur et c'est en observant Dakota qu'il comprit par un air complice qu'elle y était pour quelque chose et il s'en amusa. Décidément, elles avaient vraiment fait un gros travail avec EJ. Toutefois, cela lui faisait bizarre de voir sa cousine ainsi vêtue, si féminine et celle-ci s'en aperçut.

- Quoi?  
- Quoi quoi? Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa réflexion.  
- Et bien quoi? Pourquoi tu es ... Enfin, je ne sais pas, tu es bizarre... alors quoi? Y'a un truc qui va pas?  
- Alors ok, disons que ça me fait quelque chose de te voir ainsi EJ. Tu es vraiment splendide, limite j'oserais dire qu'il faudrait t'appeler Emily-Jane pour honorer la femme qui danse avec moi... Je suis nostalgique de tes nattes et de ta salopette en jean quand je te vois ainsi... Tu as grandi trop vite ma chère cousine...  
- C'est celui qui va se marier dans un mois qui se permet de me dire ça, se moqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci Bayron pour ce compliment.  
- De rien... Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas?  
- Trop... et pas assez à la fois, murmura-t-elle tout en regardant Roy passer à côté d'elle avec Dawn à présent dans ses bras et se dire que c'était le moment. Tu m'excuses? Demanda-t-elle alors en lui offrant un sourire malicieux.

En prenant son courage à deux mains, EJ recula de quelques pas et se tourna vers Dawn qui était encore à portée de bras. Roy la vit manoeuvrer avec étonnement. Dawn sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, se retourna et répondit au sourire de son amie. Le message était clair et un peu plus loin, Dakota prit exemple en allant rejoindre les bras de son fiancé, laissant Dawn retourner dans ceux de Teddy. Même si c'était le dernier de leur soucis, Roy et EJ étaient observés avec grande attention par tous ceux qui avaient conscience de ce qui se passait. Un moment clef, un moment magique, un moment unique que les deux intéressés mesuraient à sa juste valeur.

EJ fixa Roy tout en se rapprochant d'avantage. Sans un mot, elle avança sa main, signe qu'elle l'invitait à danser. Roy accepta. Il put sentir EJ frissonner lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur son dos et en soupira de contentement. Un nouveau morceau débuta à ce moment et comme si c'était prémédité, Roy et EJ reconnurent la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser quelques années plus tôt. A ce souvenir, Roy ferma les yeux et pressa EJ davantage contre lui. Pas après pas, le contact entre eux se fit plus possessif. Instinctivement, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et les secondes qui suivirent leur semblèrent comme une éternité. L'intensité du message qui passait à travers ce silence accéléra leur rythme cardiaque sans qu'ils puissent reprendre le contrôle. Il allait se passer quelque chose, tous les deux le savaient, et ce prologue devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Moins patiente que Roy, EJ céda alors la première et soupira tout en baissant les yeux. Elle était venue vers lui, elle devait assumer son geste jusqu'au bout.

- Je...Je voulais... Enfin, je veux... bafouilla-t-elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'exprimer ce qui fit sourire Roy.  
- Tu voulais me dire...  
- Oui... Que... Enfin, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi lorsque j'étais à BeauxBâtons... Quoique « réfléchi »... Disons que certaines choses se sont imposées à moi sans que je leur demande mon avis, rectifia EJ avec un ton plus réprobateur contre elle-même, ce qui fit rire à nouveau son partenaire. Je n'ai pas ton assurance Roy... Il me faut souvent plus de temps pour comprendre ce que tu sais déjà et je n'ai pas ta facilité à cerner aussi bien les situations... Tes certitudes me feront toujours flipper je pense... Tu fonces là où je piétine... C'est déstabilisant... J'ai l'impression que j'aurais toujours un train de retard par rapport à toi...  
- Pas forcément...  
- Attends, ne me coupe pas Roy sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de continuer... Tu sais mieux que personne que j'ai du mal dans ce genre de ... Hésita-t-elle sans savoir quel mot utiliser.  
- Discussion?  
- Oui, soupira EJ avant de se redonner un peu de courage. Ce qui s'est passé hier... Avec Kate puis avec toi... On a failli...  
- S'embrasser?  
- Oui, et bien que je sois sincèrement désolée pour Kate, je dois bien avouer que je suis bien contente pour moi...  
- EJ, murmura Roy avec émotion.  
- Tu sais, je suis consciente que j'ai merdé il y a un an... Mais, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yacinthe, le fait qu'on arrivait en dernière année et que je voulais vraiment faire carrière... Je n'étais pas prête à avoir une discussion sérieuse sur un avenir autre que professionnel... Néanmoins c'était ton anniversaire et j'aurais dû me contrôler... Je regrette... Je regrette même beaucoup...  
- EJ... Je...  
- Je pensais pouvoir vivre sans toi, continua-t-elle en ne le laissant pas reprendre la parole. Je pensais que notre relation ne comptait pas plus que ça pour moi... Je pensais pouvoir passer à autre chose... sortir avec un autre... J'en étais presque convaincue à force et puis, il y a eu cette « discussion » et là, tout est devenu clair pour moi... Au départ, Ulrick était pour moi tout ce que tu n'étais pas et ça me convenait très bien. Une relation sans attache... Et puis, c'est devenu plus sérieux pour lui au point de me demander une faveur particulière, expliqua-t-elle sans s'apercevoir que Roy interprétait cette phrase sous un tout autre angle qu'elle au point de le glacer d'un seul coup.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il voulait...  
- Oui, persista EJ sans comprendre le quiproquo. Il avait une vision des choses que je n'avais pas... Et au final, je me suis rendu compte que le problème n'était pas d'avoir oui ou non des enfants avec lui plus tard mais que si je devais un jour être mère, il n'en serait jamais le père, déclara-t-elle avant de regarder à nouveau Roy droit dans les yeux et d'y voir de la surprise.  
- Pardon? C'est ça qu'il voulait? Des enfants avec toi? Demanda-t-il en s'imaginant qu'ils avaient probablement déjà dû essayer la méthode pour en avoir s'ils en étaient arrivés à ce genre de discussion.  
- Oui, soupira EJ, enfants, vie commune et tout ce qui va avec... Seulement, ce que mon corps avait déjà compris, mon coeur l'a réalisé à ce moment... Je ne pouvais le lui accorder parce que la seule personne qui a ce droit sur moi, c'est toi...  
- EJ, respira-t-il avec un peu de difficulté en comprenant l'allusion sur le « corps » et s'en soulageant, bien qu'au fond il savait que ça aurait été son droit le plus absolu et qu'elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre à ce moment là.  
- Tu m'as toujours dis que j'étais la femme de ta vie et au fond de moi, j'ai cru que c'était un dû quelque part. En rompant avec Ulrick, j'imaginais que tu ferais pareil de ton côté, que tu m'accueillerais les bras ouverts en me disant que je t'avais cruellement manquée... Mais là encore, j'ai pris une bonne leçon, soupira-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter de danser, trop absorbés par la conversation... Rien est acquis...Tu n'es pas « ma propriété » dont je peux disposer comme j'en ai envie... Si Kate te paraît plus apte à te rendre heureux alors je m'y plierais, à contrecoeur bien sûr, mais je m'y plierais, Roy... Tu as des espérances dans la vie qui sont assez loin de mes possibilités, et même si je suis à deux doigts de vomir en m'imaginant mère, il est évident que je ne m'imagine vraiment pas d'avoir une famille aussi grande que celle de mes parents... Et pourtant Roy... Pourtant, il y a un truc au fond de moi qui me dit que tu es l'homme de ma vie et que vivre la plus glorieuse des carrières ne vaut pas le sacrifice de ton absence... Je...  
- Non, EJ, stop! La coupa-t-il en posant son doigt sur sa bouche avant de le retirer lentement et le remplacer tout aussi délicatement par ses lèvres en lui offrant un bref baiser lourd de signification. EJ, ma famille, c'est toi, c'est nous... Peu importe le reste... Je ferais le tonton gâteux avec tous les neveux et nièces qu'on aura... Je saurais m'en contenter... Je pensais moi aussi pouvoir vivre sans toi, j'imaginais possible tout ce que je t'avais dis le soir de mon anniversaire, mais la réalité est tout autre... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, soupira-t-il avant d'approcher à nouveau son visage de celui d'EJ et de l'embrasser avec davantage de passion que la première fois.  
- Moi non plus, murmura-t-elle ensuite avant de lui sourire. Si je suis la femme de ta vie, Roy, tu es l'homme de la mienne, enfin si tu veux bien de moi...  
- Après une telle déclaration de ta part EJ, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir de toi, répondit-il en lui souriant tout en lui caressa la joue de sa main.  
- Bah en même temps, d'après certains, il faudrait aussi être fou pour vouloir d'une fille avec un si mauvais caractère comme moi alors...  
- C'est ce que je préfère chez toi, ton fichu caractère, se moqua-t-il avant d'aller chercher un objet dans sa poche. Et il y a longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte, EJ, reprit-il plus sérieusement alors que celle-ci appréhenda subitement de ce qu'il pouvait tenir à présent dans sa main. EJ, je sais pertinemment que tu as besoin de temps d'espace et de liberté, ce qui fait que ce que je vais te demander va te sembler mal venu, seulement, depuis maintenant trois ans, j'ai une certitude au fond de moi qui ne veut pas s'en aller et encore moins ce soir, soupira-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, et pour moi EJ, la construction de notre famille, qu'elle soit composée de deux personnes ou plus, passe par une promesse.  
- Roy, non s'il te plait...  
- Rassure-toi, ta famille n'aura qu'un mariage à organiser, pour le moment du moins, sourit-il avec une pointe de malice qui détendit un peu la tension entre eux. Non EJ, ce que je souhaite simplement te demander c'est une promesse, reprit-il tout en la fixant avec émotion avant de lui montrer la bague.  
- Roy, balbutia-t-elle alors avant de comprendre l'ensemble de la situation. La seule promesse que je peux te faire, c'est de t'aimer avec toute la force dont je suis capable et de faire en sorte de te rendre heureux autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi...  
- Impossible ça...  
- Alors, tu devras me supporter jusqu'à ce que le destin et le temps en décident autrement, murmura-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement avant d'entendre le sifflement et les différentes marques d'exclamation de ceux qui avaient pu entendre la demande de Roy et en comprendre la réponse. Tu sais que mon père va en être malade s'il me voit avec cette bague au doigt même si je lui dis qu'on va attendre au moins quelques années avant qu'il y ait une Weasley de moins?  
- Et bien, pour tout te dire, il m'a déjà donné son consentement il y a quelques temps déjà, se félicita-t-il pour le coup.

Choquée sur le moment, EJ n'eut d'autre choix que d'en rire. Même si Roy avait raison, elle savait quand même que Ron allait avoir du mal à passer de l'hypothèse à la réalité. Néanmoins, quand Roy enfila la fine bague à son annulaire gauche, il lui sembla que la réalité en question était présente en elle depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne semblait l'imaginer. Laissant son ego de côté, elle laissa son émotion prendre possession d'elle en se souvenant que ses parents s'étaient également fiancés à ce fameux bal. La coïncidence n'était pas banale mais la rassurait quelque part du fait qu'ils étaient toujours très complices, voire trop selon elle, pour leur âge. Dans les bras de Roy, l'embrassant à nouveau, elle ressentit une immense chaleur l'envahir et dut se faire violence pour accepter ce bonheur frappant à sa porte. Chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient était à présent un pur délice qu'elle rechigna à sacrifier lorsque ses proches vinrent les féliciter. Bayron se moqua de Roy en lui signalant ne pas être très original et mais ce dernier se justifia sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu sept ans pour se décider et qu'il avait eu la primeur de l'idée faute d'en avoir eu l'initiative. Puis tous comprirent qu'ils avaient à présent besoin de se retrouver un peu et les laissèrent profiter de la fin de soirée sans les déranger. L'un contre l'autre, la musique pour seul moteur de leur mouvement, rien ni personne n'aurait pu aller contre ce qui était inévitable pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient. Roy et EJ semblaient à présent dans un autre monde, un autre univers où eux seuls existaient.


	163. La fin d'un temps

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie et correctrice Marige qui est là et me supporte depuis le début, mais aussi à ma fille qui a grandi aussi vite que les héritiers au fil de ces trois années d'écriture. Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 350 : ****La fin d'un temps... **écrit le 12/11/2008

C'était la dernière matinée, la dernière journée, le dernier voyage... Dès qu'un héritier ouvrait un oeil, cette pensée s'imposait sans donner de répit à une nostalgie grandissante. Plus jamais ils ne reviendraient dans ce château en tant qu'élèves. L'ambiance, l'atmosphère et l'odeur de la suite de Godric, la douceur de l'oreiller, la chaleur de la couverture légèrement piquante, le bruit de la cheminée et du vent sur la toiture, la vie en communauté, tout allait leur manquer, sans exception. Comme jamais, le réveil fut difficile. Les soupirs s'enchaînèrent petit à petit, prouvant que tout le monde avait quitté ses rêves et presque automatiquement, tous firent semblant que cette journée était finalement comme une autre, évitant ainsi des effusions sentimentales précoces.

Toutefois, il fut impossible d'ignorer la nouvelle donne de la veille. Voir EJ et Roy flirter avec le bonheur arrivait à leur faire oublier le reste tant la scène était divertissante, néanmoins, en fermant leurs valises et leurs malles, les illusions tombèrent. Le coeur lourd de souvenirs, chaque vêtement, chaque objet avait à présent une histoire. Remballer tout cela signifiait vraiment qu'une page se tournait dans leur vie et la suivante les terrifia quelques instants.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose cet été? Demanda Dawn, pensive, en caressant ses gants de poursuiveur avant de les poser dans sa valise, se disant qu'elle ne referait probablement plus de quidditch dans sa vie.  
- Et bien mis à part me marier, non pas vraiment, répondit Bayron avec un faux détachement avant de se prendre un oreiller de Roy en pleine figure.  
- Tu ne vas pas crâner non plus, protesta Roy avant de se retourner vers Dawn. On ne va pas tous se quitter sans jamais se revoir, déjà, à tous les matchs de nos trois champions, on s'y retrouvera pour les encourager et on se fera des afters...  
- Oui, soupira l'intéressée. Ce qui est clair c'est que je n'ai pas envie de rester à la maison. J'ai quatre de mes frères qui prennent ma mère pour leur bonne et je n'ai pas envie d'être une deuxième petite main... Dès que j'ai la confirmation de mon instruction pour devenir Oubliator, je me prendrais un appart quelque part... Mon mois de juillet va être consacré à embêter tous les agents immobiliers de Londres.  
- Bonne initiative, souligna Roy. Je viendrai avec toi!  
- Ah bon? S'étonna EJ, pas au courant de ses projets.  
- Et bien oui, Titus est sympa, j'adore ma famille mais j'ai pas envie de perdre mon indépendance et avoir une garçonnière peut-être très pratique, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.  
- Pitié, calmez-vous tous les deux, pesta Dorian. Vous n'allez pas rattraper un an en 24h...  
- Mais comment tu vas... reprit EJ sans faire attention à la remarque de son cousin.  
- Assumer financièrement? Compléta Roy avec un sourire complice. J'ai fais quelques démarches qui semblent aboutir... Je t'en parlerai quand ça sera plus précis... dit-il en restant évasif.  
- Bon, avec tous ces bons sentiments, moi, j'ai envie de retrouver ma moitié, alors on se dépêche de descendre tout ça et on va déjeuner! Ordonna Bayron, impatient.

Roy décoiffa son meilleur ami affectueusement de la main en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi démonstratif avec ses ex et celui-ci grogna avant de remettre ses cheveux en place et de quitter la chambre. Roy et Dorian se moquèrent brièvement avant de se dire que Bayron revenait de loin et qu'ils le trouvaient comme libéré d'un poids. Dorian ironisa sur le pouvoir des femmes sur les pauvres hommes qu'ils étaient et Roy ne put qu'approuver ce point de vue en regardant EJ du coin de l'oeil.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, tous eurent un petit pincement au coeur de voir toutes ces malles jonchant le sol. Les plus jeunes Gryffondor semblaient paniqués à l'idée de rentrer alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à savourer les joies de la vie collective. Ceux de l'âge de Grace et Joshua, à mi parcours, avaient vraiment hâte d'être en vacances et de profiter pleinement avant que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses les années suivantes. L'effervescence ne laissa pas la place au recueillement. Quelques uns récupéraient leurs dernières affaires personnelles, certains discutaientt brièvement, pour d'autres des regards s'échangeaient avec beaucoup de non-dits, mais les héritiers, eux, inscrivaient dans leur mémoire ce moment d'adieu avec cette pièce qui fut théâtre de leur adolescence. Puis, ils préférèrent ne pas s'attarder davantage et se rendirent dans la grande salle où Meredith et Dakota les attendaient. Bayron avait toujours du mal à les voir discuter ensemble et fut franchement soulagé de voir que le sujet était plus l'état déplorable du professeur LongFrey, visiblement très affecté depuis son retour. Dorian commenta sur l'effet « Cho » sur les hommes en se souvenant de ses craintes lorsque son père et elle avaient été très proches quelques années auparavant et Roy pouffa discrètement. Bien entendu, le débat s'ouvrit sur l'esclavage des hommes face à la volonté dominatrice des femmes et vue la fureur qu'EJ développa à défendre le fait qu'elles pouvaient parfaitement vivre sans eux, les hommes ne purent faire autrement que s'écraser lâchement. Victorieuse, Dawn, Meredith, Dakota, Aly et EJ, se prirent le bras et entrèrent à cinq, complices, dans la grande salle sous les yeux surpris du reste de l'école. Du fait d'un timing serré, le repas fut assez rapide et petit à petit, les élèves se regroupèrent à l'extérieur du château, attendant que les carrosses de sombrals n'arrivent. Les minutes passèrent alors bien trop vite aux yeux des héritiers et de leurs amis proches.

Malmené par une route mal entretenue, Dorian regardait le château s'éloigner avec émotion. Il ne quittait pas qu'un simple internat mais des souvenirs qui lui étaient chers. De nombreuses images lui revinrent en mémoire et il se surprit à avoir autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Chronologiquement, il repensa à sa rencontre avec les autres héritiers le premier jour dans le train, l'ambiance dans la suite de Godric, la découverte du bureau du fondateur, son premier baiser avec Aly... En pensant à sa copine, il lui prit la main, se retourna vers elle, lui sourit et se rendit compte de l'évolution de celle-ci au fil des ans. La petite fille réservée et soumise du début se révéla pleine de surprises au fil des années. Il se souvint particulièrement de la découverte de sa particularité animale, mais aussi sa lutte contre la pression de sa famille. Il ne put également oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir l'année dernière et s'en voulut énormément. Puis, à BeauxBâtons, elle avait appris à avoir confiance en elle. Devant la femme qu'elle était à présent devenue, il se sentit vraiment fière d'être aimé d'elle. A nouveau il la regarda, la serra davantage contre lui avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » des plus sincère et de l'embrasser. Lorsque le carrosse ralentit, il put constater que le château était à présent qu'une vague silhouette embrumée. Sur ses hauteurs, il avait une allure majestueuse qui forçait le respect. Dorian se sentit alors reconnaissant de l'enseignement reçu. Puis, le village de Pré-au-lard approcha et il ne put dissocier cet endroit de Lisa. La gorge serrée, il revit un flash du jour où elle avait prit le sort interdit à sa place, et sentit le double sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice lui revenir en plein coeur. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle soit là avec eux et avait du mal à la quitter elle aussi. Deux ans après sa disparition, elle était toujours importante pour Dorian et il savait au fond de lui que son sacrifice lui resterait toujours au fond du coeur. Le premier et unique petit ami de Lisa, plus que les autres, aurait aimé la connaître deux ans après. Il l'imaginait forte et digne, décidée à faire quelque chose de sa vie et le vide de son absence fut encore plus difficile à accepter. En passant devant la statue commémorative de leur amie, il sentit la main d'Aly resserrer davantage la sienne, comprenant probablement son désarroi. Sans un mot, ensemble, leurs coeurs dirent au revoir à cette amie qui resterait toujours un des regrets de leur passé.

Dans son propre carrosse, EJ ne put également quitter Poudlard sans avoir une pensée pour les absents. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait rigolé d'elle-même à vouloir passer quelques instants avec Yacinthe, mais à présent, EJ avait l'impression que sa cousine, plus que nul autre, aurait pu comprendre les doutes qui la torturait encore parfois. Au final, elles n'étaient pas si différentes et le rôle d'aînée de la famille n'était peut-être pas si évident à porter maintenant qu'EJ en avait la responsabilité féminine. Elle se laissa imaginer la complicité qu'elles auraient pu avoir à présent. Et même si leur fierté leur aurait empêché d'être ouvertement proches, il en aurait été tout autre plus intimement. Ces disparitions resteraient des fantômes éternellement liés à leurs esprits lorsqu'ils évoqueraient leurs scolarité et Poudlard.

Puis, pour le salut de son esprit, les carrosses s'approchèrent enfin de la gare, obligeant Dorian, EJ et les autres à revenir à la réalité. Le Poudlard Express se remplissait et le départ était imminent. Après un long soupir à voir les autres se diriger vers le quai, Dorian aida Aly à descendre et sans comprendre pourquoi, il l'embrassa comme si c'était aussi important que respirer.

- Ca va? Demanda-t-elle, une pointe inquiète.  
- Oui, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre...  
- C'est vrai... Poudlard nous offrait une sécurité qui va nous manquer, comprit Aly en l'entourant de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur le coeur de Dorian et se laisser bercer par ses battements.  
- Tu sais Aly, par rapport à la conversation d'hier avec Bayron et... Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu penses que mes intentions envers toi ne sont pas sérieuses... Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé... Je tiens à nous et je t'aime sincèrement Aly, ne doute jamais de ça s'il te plait...  
- Je le sais Dorian, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime aussi. On a tout notre temps et puis je ne voudrais pas décevoir les espoirs de toutes les fans qui rêveront secrètement de te mettre le grappin dessus quand tu seras un champion, se moqua-t-elle volontairement pour éviter un malaise non nécessaire entre eux.  
- Elles n'auront aucune chance, parce que il n'y a que tes yeux bleus que je chercherai dans la foule, murmura Dorian en la serrant très fort contre lui. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé tous les deux, il n'y a pas grand chose qui pourra nous séparer... Hors de question que la plus merveilleuse fille que je connaisse m'échappe de toute façon...  
- Oh, et qu'est ce que tu penses d'EJ, Dawn ou Dakota? Ironisa-t-elle avec modestie.  
- Chieuse, directive et trop conciliante, répondit-il avant d'en rire en imaginant les représailles si les intéressées l'avaient entendu. Allez, allons rejoindre les autres...

Dans le train tous se regroupèrent dans un compartiment où il fut assez clair qu'il serait mal venu de venir les déranger. A presque dix, ils étaient franchement serrés mais aucun d'entre eux s'en plaignit. Les heures s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance feutrée où chaque grand moment de complicité était raconté et commenté avec plus ou moins de précision. Les fous rires se succédèrent et tous furent surpris de voir le paysage extérieur s'assombrir et se civiliser. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs visages se fermèrent. Londres approchait.

- Allez à trois, on enlève notre cravate, proposa Dorian tout en posant sa mains sur le noeud. Autant en finir vite...  
- J'aperçois la gare, murmura Dawn en montrant du doigt les lumières significatives.  
- C'est passé si vite, soupira Aly, nostalgique.  
- Je ne vois pas de photographe, se rassura Bayron en fixant la foule de plus en plus distinctive.  
- J'imagine que le ministère a dû faire le nécessaire, supposa Dakota en s'approchant de son fiancé.  
- Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser sinon on va tous se mettre à chialer, et une Serpentarde ne pleure pas! Pesta Meredith tout en ouvrant sa male, cachant son émotion face à la séparation imminente.  
- Elle a raison, soutint Jaye le regard fixé sur les visages des gens comme s'il en cherchait un en particulier.  
- Allez, trois! Déclara alors Roy, montrant l'exemple en enlevant son pull au blason rouge et or.

Alors que le train s'arrêtait, tout ce qui distinguait les élèves de Poudlard fut plié et ranger. Sachant qu'ils auraient du mal à se dire au revoir tranquillement sur le quai, ils décidèrent de le faire durant les quelques minutes qui leur restaient. Tous savaient que la véritable déchirure dans le groupe serait la dernière pièce rapportée, Mérédith. Bayron demanda alors à son ex petite amie de prendre bien soin d'elle et de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles sous peine de le voir débarquer dans son grand nord pour lui rappeler ses origines. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et resta quelques seconde ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'EJ se racle volontairement la gorge. Dakota s'approcha alors de son ancienne rivale et une fois que Bayron eut un peu reculé, elle la surprit à imiter son fiancé. Après quelques doutes, l'accolade devint réciproque et Méré lui glissa à l'oreille de veiller sur Bayron pour elle, ce qui fut accepté dignement. Elles se sourirent, montrant une marque de respect pour le rôle de chacune dans la vie de Bayron ainsi que l'importance qu'elles avaient à ses yeux. Puis, de mains en mains, Meredith fit ses au revoirs et ce fut EJ qui clôtura ce qui fut le moment du voyage le plus déchirant pour eux.

- Sans rancune? Demanda la lionne en lui tendant la main en souvenir de toutes les vacheries passées.  
- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Méré en lui offrant un sourire complice sans pour autant aller plus loin dans l'effusion.

Puis le train fut enfin immobile après un dernier petit sursaut. Tous respirèrent difficilement l'espace d'un instant. A travers la vitre de leur compartiment, ils virent les élèves commencer à passer dans le couloir et une fois que le gros fut évacué, ils se décidèrent enfin à ouvrir leur porte. Leurs coeurs s'affolèrent. Chaque pas sembla une véritable épreuve. Puis la limite inévitable se présenta à eux. Dorian, en premier, posa son pied sur la première marche et se dévoila à la foule sur le quai. Très vite, il entendit son nom sortir du brouhaha général et reconnut la voix de sa soeur. Le PtiBouchon lui adressa un franc sourire en faisant des grands signes de la main ce qui lui redonna confiance et courage pour franchir le pas. Il termina donc sa descente et réceptionna très vite sa cadette dans ses bras. Aussi heureuse qu'hystérique à revoir son grand frère, elle commença à débiter des flots de paroles dont il ne comprit pas forcément le sens. Elle salua ensuite Aly avec un minimum de respect lorsqu'elle la vit arriver derrière Dorian et, même si ça pouvait sembler limite pour certains, son frère savait que c'était déjà un grand pas pour Katline. Juste derrière, Dawn fit son apparition, suivie de Roy et EJ. Cette dernière s'attendait à voir son père ravi de ces retrouvailles, comme à chaque fois, mais elle comprit très vite que ses soeurs avaient « caftées», lui ôtant donc son plaisir à lui annoncer elle-même.

- Tu peux me donner des explications Mily? Exigea-t-il sans dire bonjour dans un pas vif et déterminé d'un père en colère.  
- Ron, arrête enfin, le poursuivit sa femme avec Eliott dans les bras, suivie de près par Grace et des jumelles victorieuses.  
- Non, je veux savoir! S'écria-t-il en se plantant devant sa fille, déjà prête à se défendre d'un reproche pas encore formulé. C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage et d'enfants? Tu le connais à peine!!! Et puis pense à ta carrière EJ! Je ne te reconnais plus là!!! Ils ont quoi les bulgares à la fin pour vous faire tourner la tête si facilement???  
- Mais enfin, papa de quoi tu parles? S'étonna EJ en tentant de comprendre pourquoi son père mentionnait Ulrick dans un moment pareil alors que Roy approchait de plus en plus, intrigué par les dires de Ron.  
- Les filles m'ont tout dit EJ!  
- Ah ouais? Pesta-t-elle en regardant les jumelles avec un regard très noir avant de comprendre le malentendu et d'en rire intérieurement.  
- Alors je te préviens, tu n'auras pas mon consentement à tout ça!!! Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie pour ce blondinet !!!  
- Oh, mais j'en fais ce que je veux de ma vie, je te signale, si je veux la gâcher comme tu dis en me mariant et en devenant mère, c'est mon droit le plus absolu!!! Et puis pour ta gouverne, tu as déjà donné ton approbation si mes informations sont exactes, déclara-t-elle avec énergie laissant son père interdit en se forçant de ne pas regarder Roy du coin de l'oeil.  
- Sûrement pas! S'indigna Ron, sûr de lui.  
- Oh si!  
- Ron, EJ, arrêtez donc, intervint Hermione. Ron, si EJ veut vraiment faire sa vie avec lui, tu ne peux pas aller contre son choix, ça nous a bien réussi et il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle n'y trouve pas son bonheur, et toi, EJ, j'avoue que je suis toute aussi surprise que ton père que tu change d'avis aussi brutalement. On s'inquiète simplement de ton avenir, voilà tout! Tu semblais vraiment décidée à faire une carrière et ce revirement est déstabilisant...  
- Quand même EJ, reprit son père, suppliant... Tu as la chance d'être titulaire dès ta première année chez les Canyons!!! Les Canyons, EJ!!! Ce n'est pas rien ma chérie!!! Te marier et avoir des enfants maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, tu pourrais attendre, non? Où est passée ma fille intelligente? Où est ma Mily si fière, si forte, si déterminée? Demanda-t-il avant de voir Roy exploser de rire et sa fille contenir le sien. Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? Demanda-t-il alors que Bayron, Dorian et les autres ne purent retenir à leur tour le fou rire qui grandissait autant que le quiproquo.  
- Les filles, vous n'auriez pas oublié de mentionner quelque chose? Demanda Hermione, suspicieuse, en direction des jumelles.  
- Nous, on vous a simplement dit la vérité, EJ est fiancée et elle a vraiment dit qu'elle voulait des enfants!!! Ca a fait le tour de Poudlard au petit déjeuner une nouvelle pareille!!! Affirma Hannah. Et regardez, elle a bien une bague au doigt! Ca prouve bien ce que je vous ai dit!!! Alors après, ce n'est pas notre faute si vous avez mal interprété et déformé nos informations!!!  
- Alors ce n'est pas Dimitrov? Balbutia Ron.  
- Grace, ça m'étonne de toi de ne pas avoir remonté l'info que tu t'es empressée de me révéler, s'indigna faussement Roy.  
- Pour gâcher ce moment qu'on savait déjà culte avec les jumelles? Se moqua Grace en avouant sa complicité avec ses soeurs aînées.  
- Traîtresse, grogna EJ.  
- Bien joué, reprit Roy en se calmant légèrement pour reprendre son sérieux en voyant Ron comprendre enfin ce qui se passait.  
- Toi??? Oh, bah alors les choses sont différentes! Déclara-t-il en surprenant une EJ déjà prête à rugir.  
- Par Merlin, s'exclama Hermione avant de remonter la mâchoire de son mari. Mais et concernant « les enfants » et ta carrière?  
- EJ me tuerait si elle tombait enceinte avant d'avoir pu offrir une dizaine de coupes de championnats à son père, expliqua Roy entre deux rires en voyant une légère déception se dessiner sur le visage de Ron alors que sa fille jubilait d'un soutien de sa part.  
- Des dizaines de coupes ne valent pas des anecdotes à raconter à ses petits-enfants, déclara Ron en fixant sa fille pour lui faire passer un message clair, net et précis.  
- On imagine bien à quel point tu serais à l'aise avec ce genre d'exercice, se moqua Hermione. Chaque chose en son temps, n'est-ce pas? Reprit-elle ensuite en direction de sa fille qui lui répondit par un « oui » de la tête.

Sans avoir la possibilité de rajouter quelques explications sur une paternité possible, Roy se sentit happé par les bras de Ron qui le serra si fort qu'il crut étouffer un court instant. Il laissa éclater son enthousiasme en exhibant fièrement son futur gendre à toute la famille qui était à présent à proximité. Harry se moqua en le narguant qu'il avait pu assister à toute la scène et Lily confirma à Hermione que ce fut tout aussi romantique que leurs propres fiançailles. Cette comparaison rendit Hermione mielleuse à en imiter son mari spontanément après avoir confié Eliott à Grace. Drago trouva tout ça bien trop démonstratif et souligna la primeur de son fils dans ce genre d'engagement. Un débat sur « l'intention » et « l'action » se déclencha entre les deux hommes, ce qui fit rire Bayron et Roy en souvenir de leur propre joute de la veille.

Puis ce dernier vit ses parents et son frère arriver et leur fit signe. Après un petit coup d'oeil à EJ, il lui prit la main et très officiellement, il annonça la nouvelle. D'abord surpris d'une décision pareille à un si jeune âge, les Garner acceptèrent finalement assez naturellement les fiançailles de leur fils aîné. Titus se sentit alors très impressionné devant celle qui allait devenir sa belle-soeur un jour et il déglutit fortement lorsque celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue. Empourpré, il se vexa à voir Katline se moquer de lui un peu plus loin. Puis, ils rejoignirent les autres et une grande conversation familiale débuta sur le quai. A leur tour, les parents de Dawn approchèrent en reconnaissant leur fille au loin. Sur le coup, ils la trouvèrent un peu amaigrie et palote mais l'esprit enjoué général prit le pas sur leurs inquiétudes. Pour eux, c'était réellement la dernière fois qu'ils venaient chercher l'un de leur enfant sur le quai 9 3/4. Dawn était leur petite dernière et leur émotion n'en était que plus forte puisqu'elle était également leur unique fille. Ron s'imagina alors dans quelques années avec Olivia et Sarah, puis Eliott et il interdit alors formellement à ses plus jeunes enfants de grandir. Cette réaction puérile en apparence exprima néanmoins le sentiment général de tous les parents. Les années défilaient sans répit, malmenant sans ménagement la perte de contrôle qu'ils pouvaient ressentir sur l'histoire de la vie, leurs vies.

Devant se spectacle touchant, Meredith ne put retenir son émotion. Encore sur la dernière marche, elle avait préféré sortir la dernière et elle mesura pleinement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Mémorisant chaque précieuse seconde de ce moment de pur bonheur, elle fit ses adieux à sa manière en versant discrètement quelques larmes inavouables. Puis, elle se reprit en se remémorant sa propre promesse. Elle avait fait une croix sur son passé et n'avait à présent plus aucun regret. Un jour, elle aussi pourrait ressentir cette plénitude familiale et elle n'en serait que plus fière en sachant par où elle était passée. Alors, très anonymement, elle finit de descendre du Poudlard Express et passa à côté d'eux sans se faire remarquer. Même si son coeur se brisait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle pouvait également sentir une nouvelle force naître en elle. Jusqu'au bout de son chemin, elle ne se retourna pas et traversa la le mur dans une optique de nouveau départ.

De son côté Jaye, sorti juste avant Meredith, se sentit vite mal à l'aise dans cette famille agrandie où il n'était pas forcément le bienvenue du fait des évènements encore récents. Bill, Fleur et leur deux fils aînés les avaient rejoints pour récupérer Joshua, encore en train de parler avec Grace, et les salutations furent quelque peu « bizarres ». Fleur le fixa avec émotion mais n'osa pas pour autant l'approcher directement. Bill lui serra néanmoins la main mais Jaye sembla vite comprendre que son retour avait une conséquence difficile à accepter pour eux. Après un long moment de solitude, son regard se dirigea à l'extérieur du cercle formé par le groupe et il vit ses parents arriver, un bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Son coeur reçut comme une décharge avant de sentir tout son corps réagir face à la vision de son fils. Jaye soupira longuement. Il avait à présent fini ses études et l'arrangement prenait fin à la fois pour lui, pour ses parents et pour les Weasley. Six mois, ça pouvait être court dans certaines circonstances et si long dans d'autres et nul doute que pour Bill et Fleur, c'était un temps bien suffisant pour s'attacher au fils de Gabrielle. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas étonné à les voir l'observer quand il commença à s'avancer vers ses parents pour aller à leur rencontre. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il sentit un léger picotement à la gorge avant de voir sa vision se troubler au fur et à mesure que la distance se raccourcissait. Une fois en face, il salua brièvement ses parents avant de poser son regard sur son l'enfant. Il avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir raté ce début de vie si importante pour lui. Il pensa alors à Eliane et à leurs discussions régulières à propos de ses doutes sur sa paternité. En quelques secondes, elles prirent alors tout leur sens et, sans hésitation, il accepta alors d'assumer les sentiments que ce petit être lui provoquait. Il tendit alors les bras, sentit le poids se transférer de ceux de sa mère vers les siens et prit son fils tout contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le haut du front tout en respirant cette odeur si agréable. Sa mère dirigea alors son regard vers Fleur et lui sourit. Leur mission à elles venait de s'achever et même si ça leur coûtait énormément, elles se satisfirent de la réussite de ce qui n'était pas acquis d'avance. Grâce à elles, Jaye et son fils pouvaient à présent établir ce lien familial légitime.

A le voir, Aly ne put réprimer ses larmes. Elle l'avait tant soutenu durant ces mois difficiles et le voir reprendre goût à la vie fut un grand moment d'émotion. Elle savait pertinemment que les anciennes cicatrices ne pouvaient s'effacer et qu'il fallait juste apprendre à vivre avec. Elle repensa alors aux siennes et eut un léger pincement au coeur à voir sa marraine venir la chercher seule. A voir Jaye si heureux d'être père, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ses parents n'avaient jamais su l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Même si elle ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner, une part d'elle aurait voulu qu'ils fassent un pas vers elle maintenant qu'elle était une adulte, ne serait-ce que pour voir la femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle les imagina alors dans leur salon, à débattre du dernier article, peut-être même à parler de Bayron sans pour autant l'associer à elle. Ils feraient semblant de ne pas savoir qu'elle venait de finir ses études, et continueraient leur petite vie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Cette cicatrice là serait bien plus douloureuse que toutes celles qu'elle s'était faites lors de virées nocturnes. Elle devait pourtant y trouver une force nécessaire pour construire sa propre vie et dépasser ses vieux démons. Elle regarda alors son petit ami plaisanter avec sa petite soeur et se dit au fond d'elle que si Dorian et elle arrivaient à tracer leur chemin ensemble, c'est une tribu entière qu'elle obtiendrait. Ses parents avaient pris leur décision, elle avait les siennes à prendre à présent, et la première s'appelait Dorian Potter.

Celui-ci savourait cette réunion improvisée. Les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui était à moins d'un mètre de lui et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être heureux. Etre enfant d'un héros tel qu'Harry Potter n'était pas simple et dans un premier bilan, il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait pas mal réussi. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques années, on parlerait de lui comme simple « Attrapeur professionnel » et non comme le « fils de ». Il était bien parti pour se faire un nom à son tour. Bien sûr, il était conscient que l'empreinte de son père serait toujours une ombre pour lui mais il avait réussi à faire la paix avec cette jalousie mal placée. Avec une femme comme Aly a ses côtés, il n'aurait jamais besoin de se mettre en compétition avec son père pour obtenir son intérêt. Elle avait su lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait pour celui qu'il était. Elle ne cherchait pas à brider son ambition sans pour autant renoncer aux siennes. Certes, ça ne rendrait pas les choses simples pour eux, mais cette dualité était une garantie pour lui. Aly était son port d'attache dans la réalité et il était bien décidé à ne jamais remonter l'encre.

Pour Dawn, le navire était en perdition depuis que François était sorti de sa vie. Malgré la bonne figure qu'elle affichait, une part d'elle était déchirée, détruite, et l'innocence que certains avaient encore s'était envolée pour elle. Elle savait que le temps atténuerait les choses mais il serait difficile pour elle de croire à nouveau à l'amour. En attendant qu'on lui prouve le contraire, Dawn prendrait ce que la vie lui offrirait sans en demander plus. Faute de tout faire, elle se consacrerait à une chose à la fois afin de la faire aussi bien que possible et friser la perfection. Avec tous ces frères, elle devait prouver qu'elle n'était pas la pauvre petite soeur malheureuse à surprotéger. Si elle voulait son indépendance et sa liberté, elle ferait en sorte de leur donner des certitudes sur ses capacités à s'en sortir seule. Après sept ans au contact des Héritiers, elle avait déjà une part d'héroïne en elle et son métier, si elle y arrivait, lui offrirait la possibilité de se servir à quelque chose, faute d'avoir « quelqu'un ». Entre son métier, sa famille et ses amis, finalement, il ne lui manquerait pas grand chose... Le destin comblerait probablement le reste...

Dans les bras de Roy, EJ envia quelque peu Dorian à le voir si proche de sa soeur. Mise à part Grace, elle ne pouvait pas se venter d'avoir cette même chance avec les siennes. Oh bien sûr, elles se verraient lors des repas familiaux mais il était clair que la vie les éloignerait petit à petit. Comme l'avait si bien dit Roy, sa famille c'était lui, c'était eux. Cette vie à deux allait radicalement la changer face à un quotidien toujours en mouvement dans une maison avec sept filles et un homme, même s'il y en avait un deuxième à présent. Le fait que Roy veuille prendre un appartement n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Même si elle s'investirait vraiment dans son équipe, l'idée de le rejoindre un week-end pour souffler était séduisante. Il savait lui offrir une sérénité et une paix intérieure comme nul autre. Avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même sans se soucier de le perdre. Ca pouvait être égoïste pour certains mais c'était très important pour elle. Après dix-huit années à être la fille d'une féministe et d'un macho, aînée de cinq soeurs dont deux paires de jumelles, elle n'avait fait que lutter contre les attentes des uns et des autres à son sujet. Quitter la maison familiale, se consacrer à elle seule sans s'inquiéter des autres lui était nécessaire, voire vital, et le seul à pouvoir entrer dans l'équation était celui qui ne s'était pas laissé impressionné par sa carapace. Il avait réussi à voir sa véritable identité avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même et pour EJ, c'était une preuve indiscutable de sa légitimité sur elle.

Et Roy le savait. Fier d'une réussite qu'il préférait jalousement garder pour lui, celui qui avait une réputation de don juan plus romancée que véritable, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec un sentiment de plénitude absolu. Il connaissait à présent assez EJ pour savoir qu'avec le temps, elle partagerait son envie de mettre au monde la preuve la plus absolue de leur amour. Depuis la veille, il se remémorait sans cesse les aveux qu'elle lui avait faits. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire dans le sentimental et il savait la valeur que ces mots avaient pour elle. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais autant d'enfants qu'il se sentait capable d'en avoir mais il savait à présent que l'unique présence d'EJ suffirait à le combler. Elle avait un « je ne sais quoi » qui remuait tous ses sens, lui prouvant à chaque instant qu'il était en vie. Sa vivacité, son mordant, son ambition le forçait à se dépasser lui-même et maintenant qu'il s'était donné les moyens de faire quelque chose d'intéressant dans sa vie, il avait bel et bien l'intention d'inverser les rôles. Il voulait voir de la fierté dans les yeux de celle qui était sa femme, légalement ou pas. Au départ, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait jouer avec ses relations, mais avoir un poste de chroniqueur dans le NewsWeek n'aurait pas de véritable valeur s'il l'obtenait par piston. Postuler anonymement était une judicieuse idée, surtout maintenant qu'il avait reçu une réponse positive. La mère et la tante d'EJ avaient d'ailleurs apprécié son intention lorsqu'il leur avait révélé son identité. Il appréhendait néanmoins la réaction d'EJ quand il lui ferait part de son projet. Il savait que trop bien ce que ce journal avait représenté pour EJ toutes ces années où elle devait jouer les mères de remplacement pendant qu'Hermione terminait une édition. Elle risquait d'avoir peur qu'il la délaisse à son tour et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. A présent qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, ils prendraient les décisions ensemble et feraient en sorte de trouver des compromis.

Pour Dakota, ce mot avait tout son sens. Future femme du gardien du grimoire de Merlin, Bayron serait sollicité de toutes parts et elle devrait manoeuvrer avec précision pour l'aider sans qu'il se sente étouffé. Pour le moment, elle savait par Bayron que le ministère l'entourait pour l'aider à assumer son rôle. Ca lui permettrait d'avoir le temps de ne pas s'oublier dans ce rôle cloisonné où elle risquait de se perdre. Elle devait impérativement être Dakota Malefoy et non juste Madame Bayron Malefoy. Bayron avait besoin d'une femme respectée pouvant assumer des responsabilités lorsqu'il aurait à prendre du recul et ce n'était pas une femme au foyer qui pourrait en être capable. Elle se dit qu'au final, toutes ces années à « paraître » lui seraient utiles et que la dureté de son éducation lui aurait donné les armes pour affronter la menace dont elle avait tout aussi conscience que Bayron. Son avenir avec lui serait tout sauf facile et en acceptant de l'accompagner, elle avait renoncé à une vie idyllique. Face à tant de bons sentiments sur ce quai, elle comprit qu'elle devrait simplement prendre les petits instants précieux sans en demander plus et les apprécier pleinement. Et puis, au delà du rôle, il y avait l'histoire, et leur couple, leur intimité serait un trésor bien plus précieux à ses yeux que le Grimoire. Leur force face à ce quotidien dépendrait de cette fusion entre eux. Le pouvoir que certains pourraient voir dans l'héritage de Merlin, Dakota le trouvait dans le coeur de Bayron et quand elle sentit la main de celui-ci se glisser dans la sienne, elle n'eut nul besoin de formule pour se sentir toute puissante.

Ce sentiment fut partagé par Bayron. Voyant sa réaction, son sourire, il ne put faire autrement que l'embrasser. Cette femme si impressionnante par sa classe et sa retenue allait être sa femme dans très peu de temps. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se sentait comme renaître et cela lui faisait bizarre. Le contraste entre son angoisse et sa confiance le laissait perplexe. L'héritier de Morgane aurait fort à faire dans l'avenir pour l'empêcher de garder son assurance, dont la force provenait de cette femme. Quelque part, elle était également sa faiblesse et sa sécurité serait fortement au centre de ses préoccupations même si elle avait su démontrer ses capacités et lui apprendre à avoir confiance en elle. L'idée de la perdre lui était insupportable. Depuis qu'il avait compris tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, il n'imaginait pas pouvoir assumer son rôle sans elle. Dakota lui était vitale. Elle était sa raison d'exister et, au delà du sorcier au destin peu commun, il était l'homme qui avait à présent compris que le pouvoir le plus absolu était celui de l'amour.

Petit à petit, les familles se séparèrent après s'être promis de se retrouver très prochainement. Dakota suivit Bayron et ses parents et accepta de vivre avec eux le temps de se retourner. Selon Drago et Lily, ils avaient déjà un mariage à préparer rapidement alors le déménagement serait pour plus tard. Et puis au mois d'août, tout comme EJ et Dorian, elle partirait rejoindre son équipe et ne reviendrait que les week-ends, sauf en cas de match, alors rien ne pressait dans l'acquisition d'un logement. De plus, il lui restait sa maison parentale dont elle était l'unique bénéficiaire. Avant de traverser le mur, Bayron remarqua l'absence de Meredith. Il regretta sur le coup de ne pas lui avoir une nouvelle fois dit au revoir mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle devait aller de l'avant et il était son passé. Il jeta un ultime coup d'oeil au Poudlard Express, à ses cousins encore sur place et soupira avant de tourner lui aussi une page importante dans sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aly et sa tante invitèrent les parents de Dorian à venir manger le samedi soir suivant et seule la petite Katline rechigna en vue du baby-sitting qu'on lui imposerait avec la petite Lizzy. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête pour fixer un Titus désarçonné de s'être fait prendre. Elle lui lança un regard haineux puis l'ignora volontairement. Pressé de s'en aller, le cadet des Garner insista alors pour rentrer et Roy dut se séparer à contrecoeur du contact d'EJ. Un dernier baiser, une promesse de se voir dès le lendemain et le dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent donna raison à leur promesse. EJ ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'au dernier moment sans tenir compte des moqueries de ses soeurs à la voir si fleur bleue. L'avis des autres lui importait peu sur le moment, seul celui de Roy avait à présent toute son attention et une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmura un « tic tac » qu'elle réprima en prenant son frère dans ses bras. En attendant que son horloge ne sonne l'heure de sa maternité, elle s'exercerait avec ce petit bonhomme qui avait bien assez de force pour devenir le prochain batteur de la famille. Elle partagea son commentaire avec son père et Hermione s'affola à imaginer son fils unique croulant dans un uniforme de joueur pour son premier anniversaire. Néanmoins, le changement apparent de sa fille aînée la remplit de fierté. Sa rebelle avait su trouver son équilibre et pour une mère, c'était une véritable réussite. Restait à présent six autres graines à faire pousser pour devenir une aussi belle plante, et à voir ses jumelles, Hermione soupira en se disant que c'était pas gagné.

N'ayant plus de raison de rester, les autres familles quittèrent à leur tour les lieux et en bon dernier, afin de régler quelques détails avec le conducteur du train, Harry donna enfin le top du retour au 12 square Grimmaurd. Tout en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme de manière habituelle et naturelle, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être à son tour nostalgique du temps qui passait. En sortant de la gare, il se revit le jour où il découvrit pour la première fois ce lieu sous un nouveau jour. Hagrid, sa première rencontre avec Ron et Hermione et son apprentissage de sorcier semblait loin à présent. Devant le chemin accompli, il sentit une chaleur nette envahir son coeur. La définition du mot « bonheur » prenait tout son sens et il eut une pensée toute particulière pour ses parents. Il aurait aimé qu'ils voient ce que Dorian était devenu, ce que Katline devenait et ce que Lizzy allait devenir. James et Lily Potter l'avaient sauvé au prix de leurs vies pour qu'il puisse vivre et être heureux, et ils avaient réussi. Harry regarda vers le ciel, ferma les yeux à sentir le vent sur son visage puis les rouvrit en fixant les étoiles qui brillaient tranquillement. Son attention se reporta ensuite vers sa petite dernière, endormie dans les bras de Ginny. Elle était encore très petite mais il savait qu'elle n'attendrait pas son autorisation pour grandir à son tour et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il reviendrait à nouveau pour elle dans cette gare.

Concernant les Héritiers, c'était peut-être la fin d'un temps, mais il fallait faire à présent place aux suivants...

**F.I.N**

**Mot de l'auteur:**

Et bien voilà... On y est... Je ne vous dis pas comment ça me fait bizarre... J'en tremble... et j'en pleure...

Cette fiction a commencé le 19 septembre 2005, après plus de trois ans d'écriture et 350 chapitres, en voilà la fin. On pourrait croire que j'ai la plume facile après tout ce temps mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver mes mots pour exprimer tout ce que j'ai envie de vous dire en ce moment précis... Cette aventure a été bien plus qu'un hobby pour moi et Les Temps D'Après restera le projet personnel le plus audacieux de ma vie.

Au delà de l'histoire, il y a les rencontres. Les liens qui se sont tissés à travers cette fiction restent ma plus belle récompense face à toutes ces heures à plancher derrière mon écran. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais été aussi loin sans vous tous et si cette fiction a cette envergure aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à vous.

Vous m'avez tellement accompagnée, tellement soutenue, et encouragée, surtout lorsque j'ai eu un passage difficile dans ma vie personnelle, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point chacun d'entre vous a été important pour moi.  
En faisant grandir les héritiers, je grandissais moi-même et tout comme mes personnages, il est temps pour moi de laisser le passé derrière moi et aller de l'avant. Si le cocon de et des fanfictions est mon adolescence d'auteur, l'adulte doit à présent oser prendre de nouveaux risques. En décembre, je déposerais ma première nouvelle dans un concours littéraire et même si ce début s'avèrent peu concluant, j'aurai toujours le souvenir du soutien que vous m'avez apporté et telle un cavalier tombé de cheval, je remonterai en selle jusqu'à ce que je puisse galoper sur ma passion. Ma fille va bientôt être en âge de pouvoir me lire et ma plus grande réussite à moi sera de voir la fierté dans ses yeux. L'argent, la notoriété, la postérité ou que sais-je encore, n'auront jamais la valeur de l'amour de ses proches, car sans eux, on n'est finalement pas grand chose...

Néanmoins, ce mot n'est pas un adieu. Les temps d'après est l'Opus 2 d'une trilogie et même si j'ai déjà visité le thème James Lily dans un contexte plus « historique », l'opus 3 s'orientera sur l'origine de l'intrigue principale de cette histoire. Avec ça, je livrerais des épilogues des TDA sur mon forum personnel, plus adapté à ce genre de « suite de suite », et naturellement, je terminerai mon autre fiction en cours dans la catégorie Hermione/Drago, « Etre ou ne pas Etre ».

Pour finir, je reviendrai sur les Temps d'après pour une réécriture totale afin de corriger des erreurs, des incohérences mais aussi pour prendre des notes dans l'optique d'adapter cette « fanfiction » en simple « fiction »... Il paraît que je suis folle dans mon genre alors de là à espérer publier un jour un roman, où Bayron, Dorian et EJ renaissent pour vivre de nouvelles aventure, il n'y a qu'un pas... En même temps si on m'avait dit que j'écrirais un jour des fanfictions sur Harry Potter et que j'en ferais une suite de 350 chapitres, j'en aurais bien ri en traitant l'autre personne de cinglée... Et puis au fond de moi, je me serais dit « Et si... ».

Je vous dis donc à bientôt et de tout mon coeur, encore une fois, merci...

Bien à vous,

YvyLeeWoods


	164. News

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Je vous transmets ce petit message pour vous prévenir de quelques nouveautés.

Même s'il est encore en « construction », vous pouvez dès à présent vous rendre sur mon site perso où la réécriture des Temps d'Après vient de commencer.

Petit à petit, ce site contiendra tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis 2005 mais aussi ce que je ferais par la suite.

Pour les mordus des réseaux sociaux, je suis également sur facebook.

Je vous dis à bientôt,

YvyLeeWoods

.fr

/yvyleewoods


	165. Projet Newsweek

**Newsweek : Projet de lancement**

Bonjour à tous,

En parlant avec une de mes lectrices cette après-midi sur le site perso, je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa de "détailler" les chroniques des héritiers avec votre aide à tous. Je ne pourrais pas tout faire et il y a beaucoup de personnages, formant presque une mini société qui me laisse penser qu'il y a matière à donner "vie" au Newsweek. Alors voilà, je lance donc le projet suivant :

Un numéro tous les 15 jours avec quelques rubriques comme par exemple édito du rédac chef, news politique, news social, people bien sûr, et sportive. Libre à vous de faire d'autres propositions.

Il faut que la mise en page ressemble à un journal avec titre et si possible des photos ou dessin, une illustration quoi... J'essayerai de vous aider si besoin sur ce point.

Le journal doit tenir en deux pages A4 maximum, et sera publié sur le site .fr au format pdf par mes soins.

Naturellement, il faut un rédac chef qui sera en relation avec moi et que vous élirez régulièrement. Il peut aussi désigner un adjoint si besoin.

Chaque lecteur pourra être journaliste ponctuel s'il le souhaite, au rédac chef de gérer les articles, en faisant attention à la qualité de rédaction et à l'orthographe. Le numéro sera soumis à ma validation avant publication. Ca sera pour moi aussi l'occasion de mettre à jour le fichier "historie de date". Vous pourrez ainsi mettre en avant certains perso et prendre même le contrôle de "leurs vies"

Attention toute modification de "vie" des personnages sera quand même soumise à mon contrôle pour éviter les "ooc" (out of character). Si vous me faites une proposition de divorce de Dakota pour mettre Méré avec Bayron, la réponse est non directe !

Le Newsweek sera publié à une date que vous aurez décidez et s'y tenir. Donc pour respecter les délais, il faut savoir faire "court mais bien".

Voilà pour ce lancement de projet. Je vous invite à rejoindre le forum (lien disponible via le site perso ou mon profil ) pour le mettre en place tous ensemble

Je suis ouverte aux remarques,

Bien à vous,

YvyLeeWoods


	166. L'union d'un héritier et d'une harpie

**29 juillet 2017, l'union d'un héritier et d'une harpie****  
**Debout devant une fenêtre, Bayron Malefoy était pensif. Pour d'autres personnes, ce 29 juillet 2017 était un jour comme un autre, mais pour lui, il était tout sauf ordinaire. Dans quelques minutes, il allait s'avancer au centre de l'allée menant à l'autel, sur les terres sacrées d'Avalon, et y attendre celle qui allait devenir sa femme. Ses nouvelles charges et le ministère ne lui avaient pas permis d'être très présent dans l'organisation de cet événement, mais il avait insisté pour que la cérémonie se passe là où ses parents s'étaient mariés la première fois. Il avait pu lire une émotion certaine dans les yeux de Dakota lorsqu'il lui en avait fait part la première fois, ce qui lui avait confirmé qu'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix. Il avait choisi celle qui le comprenait sans qu'il n'ait à lui expliquer et c'était totalement inestimable dans sa situation. L'idée de passer toute sa vie avec Dakota était sa compensation à tout ce que le destin lui réservait avec le grimoire de Merlin. Tout en soupirant longuement, il caressa son annulaire gauche où une alliance marquerait à jamais l'engagement le plus positif de sa vie. Maintenant, il ne restait donc plus qu'à dire deux « oui » et ils seraient enfin mariés.

- Arrête de stresser comme ça Bayron, se moqua Roy qui le rejoignait. Dans même pas cinq minutes, elle va faire son apparition, elle va hypnotiser toute l'assistance qui ne verra pas que tu baves subitement d'envie d'être le soir de ta nuit de noces pour lui enlever sa robe. Puis, elle dira enfin le « oui, je veux être à lui pour la vie » qui te permettra à nouveau de dormir, tout se finira bien, vous serez heureux et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants…  
- Très drôle Garner, pesta le futur marié.  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux être rabat-joie franchement, taquina son témoin.  
- Attends d'y être à ton tour, je me ferais un plaisir de te torturer à mon tour…  
- Allez panique pas, elle ne va pas changer d'avis maintenant, Bayron. Surtout qu'EJ s'est pouponnée comme jamais, alors je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne va pas prendre le risque de lui dire que le mariage est annulé maintenant…  
- Effectivement, rigola légèrement Bayron alors que Roy finissait d'arranger sa cravate.  
- Allez Malefoy, un petit sourire, une respiration à la fois et un pied après l'autre… Droite, gauche, droite, gauche… se moqua-t-il ouvertement.  
- Tu me le payeras Roy, grogna Bayron alors que son ami faisait semblant de le prendre par la main comme s'il était mourant.

En arrivant au bout de l'allée d'honneur, tous les invités déjà assis se levèrent. Roy et lui s'échangèrent un regard équivoque avant de la remonter jusqu'à l'autel. Une fois sur place, son regard croisa celui de son père et Bayron eut la sensation d'y voir de la fierté pour la première fois. Il savait que Drago avait su bien avant lui que Dakota serait sa belle-fille et il imaginait bien son père le lui rappeler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, c'était sans arrogance qu'il assistait à sa victoire. Drago était juste satisfait de voir son fils heureux et cela avait une valeur particulière pour Bayron.

L'arrivée d'EJ, plus féminine que jamais, le ramena néanmoins à la réalité du moment, son mariage. Sans le vouloir, une image de sa cousine en salopette, couette mal faite, de la boue sur son visage, refit surface dans son esprit. A voir comment elle avait pu changer et évoluer au fil des ans et grâce à Roy, il était presque aussi fier de la voir arriver vers lui qu'il ne l'était de sa future femme. Sans le vouloir, son regard se détourna vers Roy pour observer la réaction de son ami face à sa fiancée. Il sourit à le voir totalement béa, la bouche ouverte, s'imaginant probablement dans quelques années et dans d'autres circonstances. En attendant, c'était son tour à lui et quand Dakota apparut enfin, il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde.

Alors que d'autres détaillaient sa tenue, sa coiffure ou son allure, Bayron, lui, n'en avait que pour ce regard et ce sourire qui le fixaient. Bayron eut un frisson. Sans le vouloir, il vit ses dernières années défiler dans son esprit et sourit à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé tout cela avant. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ce mariage reste à jamais que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. Pour une fois, la réalité était bien plus séduisante que les rêves qu'il avait pu faire.

Une fois à son niveau, il lui prit la main et la baisa tendrement avant de se tourner par l'officier de la cérémonie. L'échange de vœux arriva alors très vite et Bayron sentit comme un énorme soulagement lorsque Dakota prononça ce si simple « oui ». Elle était enfin sa femme. Enfin. Sans qu'il y soit autorisé et alors même que le mage expliquait certaines « obligations » entre époux, Bayron l'embrassa chastement comme si ça lui était aussi nécessaire que respirer. L'assistance s'esclaffa quelque peu et le mage se racla la gorge, rappelant le caractère sacré de la cérémonie. Quelque peu honteux de son débordement d'émotion, Bayron s'excusa timidement et se concentra à nouveau alors que Dakota semblait avoir apprécié cette spontanéité sincère. Leurs mains se joignirent alors, le fil de la vie les entoura, signifiant leur lien ultime et définitif dans le monde magique. Un baiser solennel mit un terme à la cérémonie. Dakota était devenue madame Malefoy, une seconde et dernière fois.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardèrent et leurs sourires s'agrandissaient à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Les gens derrière eux les applaudissaient et finalement le plus dur serait d'accueillir tous ces élans de félicitations qui les attendaient. Voyant la gêne de Bayron qui n'était pas trop à l'aise avec la foule, Dakota lui offrit ses premiers services d'épouse.

- Allez courage… lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Tu n'es plus tout seul… On est deux maintenant…  
- Je suis un sacré veinard, sourit-il avant de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Si tu lâches ma main, je laisserai mes chaussettes sales partout pendant un mois… menaça-t-il à demi-mot avant de serrer la main du mage pour le remercier d'avoir officier.  
- Tu es dur en affaire, rigola-t-elle avant de subir l'assaut de Roy.  
- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Ca fait plaisir à voir ! S'extasia-t-il sans se modérer.  
- Il a presque pleuré comme un bébé, compléta EJ avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Vous le méritez, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.  
- Merci, soupira Dakota avant que les parents de Bayron et le reste de sa nouvelle famille venaient à leur tour à la rencontre des mariés.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, Dakota et Bayron multiplièrent les « merci », « c'est gentil », les embrassades, les serrages de mains, les bisous claquant sur les joues et toutes les marques d'affection possibles et imaginables. A la fin de la journée, Bayron demanda à Dakota si c'était poli de s'éclipser en catimini et elle lui rappela malheureusement qu'il restait le repas. Elle lui promit néanmoins qu'ils ne s'éterniseraient pas. Les émotions de la journée les avaient épuisés tous les deux et Dakota souhaitait encore garder des forces pour sa « nuit de noce ». A vrai dire, depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment l'occasion de se retrouver seuls et de profiter de leur nouvelle relation. Bayron était très demandé au ministère avec le grimoire et Dakota avait pris en charge l'organisation du mariage. Le soir, ils étaient tous les deux lessivés et avec la présence de Drago, Lily, Sir et Stan dans la maison, ils étaient loin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. Drago avait exigé que Dakota possède sa chambre et qu'ils se tiennent « correctement » sous son toit, et l'unique fois où ils avaient tenté de jouer les rebelles, ils avaient pu constater les dispositions que Drago avait prises pour que sa parole soit respectée… Bayron avait relativisé en argumentant qu'ils avaient tout le temps de devenir intime, mais Dakota savait qu'il ne serait pas simple de passer après Meredith et Irina. Bayron avait un passé amoureux assez passionné, contrairement à elle…

Seulement, durant cette journée, Dakota n'y pensa pas. Elle vivait un jour particulier où elle pouvait vivre pleinement ses sentiments envers Bayron. Devant tous leurs proches, ils affichaient leur bonheur comme si c'était une récompense ou la fin d'un conte de fées. Là où s'arrêtait l'histoire, commençait leur vie à deux, et l'un comme l'autre avait vraiment hâte. Dakota commençait son entraînement dans son équipe des Harpies trois semaines après leur mariage et ils comptaient bien profiter pleinement de leur lune de miel, à commencer par leur nuit de noces. Comme promis, Dakota fit en sorte qu'ils puissent s'en aller pas trop tard et après une demi-heure d'au revoir, ils purent enfin transplaner dans l'auberge digne d'un manoir qu'ils avaient réservée une semaine avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Lily dans leur maison d'été.

- J'ai cru que Dorian et Roy ne me laisseraient jamais partir, commenta Bayron tout en desserrant sa cravate alors que Dakota était déjà dans la salle de bain. C'est fou quand même de voir le regard des gens changer maintenant que nous sommes mariés. On a le même âge que Dorian, Roy, Aly et EJ, mais ce qui nous est à présent autorisé, est toujours mal vu les concernant. J'ai bien cru que Dorian allait expliquer à quel point il est « un homme » à la vieille… s'arrêta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Dakota sortir dans un déshabillé, tout aussi respectable que séduisant, de la salle de bain avant de déglutir difficilement. Dakota…Je… Enfin nous… Tu n'es pas obligé de… On a…  
- … Tout notre temps, oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, termina Dakota tout en arrivant juste devant lui pour finir de lui enlever sa cravate et la jeter à terre. Je voulais juste te donner un aperçu de ce que tu auras toute ta vie, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.  
- Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir moi, soupira Bayron alors que Dakota l'embrassait dans le cou.  
- Alors, ne dors pas, susurra-t-elle avec un sous-entendu sans équivoque.  
- Je… Dakota, chérie, soupira-t-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle. Je t'aime, ça n'en doute pas, mais notre relation démarre à peine et… enfin ce n'est pas rien… J'en ai envie, seulement…  
- Seulement, je ne suis pas « elles », continua-t-elle en reculant à son tour, dépitée.  
- Attend Dakota, ne te méprends pas s'il te plait. J'ai juste tellement de respect pour toi, tellement d'amour pour toi que j'ai l'impression de redevenir … un débutant maladroit impressionné…lâcha-t-il avec émotion tout en la rejoignant près de la fenêtre. J'ai tellement peur de te décevoir… Je sais que nos relations amoureuses passées ne doivent plus entrer en compte, mais, toi plus que quiconque, je veux que notre première fois soit… parfaite…  
- Parfaite… murmura-t-elle tout en acceptant que les mains de Bayron l'entourent par le ventre. Quoi de plus parfait que le fait notre première fois se déroule le soir de nos noces, Bayron ? Que « ma » première fois soit avec mon mari le soir de mon mariage avec l'homme que j'aime, balbutia-t-elle sans assurance avant que Bayron la retourne pour lui faire face.  
- « Ta » première fois ? Tu veux dire que…  
- … que je n'ai pas ton expérience dans le domaine, non effectivement…  
- Mais Hamilton et tes autres copains ? Vous n'avez jamais…  
- Hamilton aurait bien voulu, expliqua Dakota tout en reprenant un peu de confiance en elle, mais j'étais trop jeune et je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Quant aux autres comme tu dis, ça n'a jamais été plus loin que les quelques fois où nous avons été proches tous les deux…  
- Dakota… s'étrangla Bayron qui gérait mal l'émotion que cette révélation lui provoquait. Je suis… désolé… de ne pas t'avoir attendu…  
- Alors, ne me repousse pas ce soir s'il te plait, l'implora-t-elle tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il ne le fit pas. Comment aurait-il pu insulter celle qui avait été plus patiente avec lui qu'il était humainement possible ? De plus, dans cette nuisette très féminine et sensuelle, elle ne lui apparaissait plus comme l'écolière innocente, mais bien comme une femme désirable. Au-delà de l'attirance physique, son cœur aussi réclamait à présent d'aimer pleinement la femme qui résidait de droit au plus profond de lui. Plus les baisers et les caresses se faisaient passionnés plus il se rendait compte qu'avec elle, faire l'amour aurait une dimension bien plus importante qu'une simple expression physique de leurs sentiments. Au point de non-retour, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, exprimant silencieusement autant leur angoisse que leur envie que leur relation franchisse une nouvelle étape. Dakota l'embrassa alors tendrement et lui murmura un « je t'aime » que Bayron espéra entendre toute sa vie. Plus fort que des liens communautaires, Bayron et Dakota échangèrent, cette nuit-là, la plus sincère des promesses d'amour.

**Note de l'auteur : **

J'espère que cette première chronique correspond à vos espérances. Vous pouvez en retrouver une trentaine d'autres sur mon site personnel .fr (sans les www et juste le http:/) avec entre autre le mariage d'EJ, les naissances, quelques aventures avec la nouvelle génération (Katline, Titus, Sir …), mais un arbre généalogique complet avec les enfants à venir, un historique avec les évènements à venir sur des dizaines d'années, la réécriture en cours de cette fiction, des illustrations etc, bref de quoi ravir les plus mordus d'entre vous.

A très bientôt sur le site.

YvyLeeWoods


End file.
